Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna
by wilmer34
Summary: La historia de los magos de Fairy Tail nunca terminara pero esta vez los protagonistas serán los magos de la cuarta generación. Los hijos de los magos mas poderosos de Fairy Tail serán los que protegerán ahora el mundo de la nueva maldad que se acerca al Reino de Fiore ¿Podrán seguir con la leyenda de sus padres o incluso la superaran? Mal summary.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru?, lit. Cola de Hada) es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y acción escrito e ilustrado por Hiro Mashima, y publicado por primera vez el 23 de agosto de 2006 en la revista Shōnen Magazine, de la editorial japonesa Kōdansha.

Los personajes del manga, así como sus historias, magias, etc. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Los personajes y magias originales son de mi propiedad.

En el año X791 una gran batalla entre magos se llevó a cabo en el gran reino de Fiore. Una alianza de poderosos gremios de ese tiempo se formó para poder salvar el mundo de las manos del más grande mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, Zeref y su ejército de demonios. Durante esa guerra hubo un gremio de magos que destaco más que ningún otro debido a su gran poder y lazo de amistad. El nombre de ese gremio era Fairy Tail.

La batalla fue dura y dolorosa para los magos pero gracias a un cierto hombre con magia de Dragon Slayer lograron derrotar a Zeref de una vez por todas trayendo una pequeña paz al mundo. Todos los magos de todos los gremios volvieron a sus vidas de magos normales incluso los de Fairy Tail continuaron sus vidas por más de 30 años.

Pero los magos de Fairy Tail mejor que nadie saben que una aventura es eterna pero esta vez no es su turno de crear esta historia. Es turno de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail.

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Un Nuevo Comienzo!**

Esta nueva historia comienza en un largo y tranquilo camino en medio de un amplio y hermoso bosque. En ese camino se podía escuchar los pasos de al menos tres personas. Poco a poco se pudieron ver las sombras de esas personas que en vez de ser tres resultaron ser cuatros pero la única diferencia con los otros tres sujetos era que el cuarto aparte de ser pequeño estaba volando con unas hermosas alas blancas en su espalda.

Poco a poco se rebeló la apariencia de esas personas que estaban caminando por el bosque. Eran cuatros seres que estaban cubiertas con unas largas capas de color marrón y capuchas en su cabeza del mismo color.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a la ciudad? ¡Tengo hambre y estoy harto de caminar!- Se quejó uno de los encapuchados revelando que era un hombre.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Para empezar todo esto es tú culpa. ¡¿Qué clase de persona se marea al subirse a un vehículo?!- Dijo el otro hombre encapuchado.

-No se peleen. Además tú también te mareas cuando estás en un vehículo, la única diferencia es que tú te haces el rudo-Dijo otro encapuchado revelando que era una chica por su dulce voz.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya puedo ver la ciudad!-Grito la persona más pequeña y que estaba volando sobre el bosque. Debido a una ráfaga de viento se le cayó la capucha revelando que ni siquiera era humano. Era un pequeño gato de color azul con grandes ojos de color negro.

-¡¿En serio, Happy?!- Pregunto uno de los encapuchados muy emocionado para después empezar a correr rápidamente dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

-¡Espera, Tsuna! ¡No te alejes tanto!-Dijo la chica del grupo mientras se quitaba la capucha de su cabeza. Era una joven muy linda de al menos 18 años con un hermoso y largo cabello de color rojo escarlata atado en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta su espada. La única parte de su cabello que era diferente era un pequeño flequillo en su frente que era de color azul marino. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color marrón y debajo de su ojo derecho tenía un extraño tatuaje de color rojo.

-No te molestes, Alicia. Ese idiota no escucha cuando tiene algo en la cabeza. Es igual a su padre o al menos eso me dijeron- Dijo el otro hombre del grupo quitándose su capucha también revelando que también era un joven de 18 años. Tenía un cabello de color blanco ondulado y corto con un flequillo. Tenía unos ojos de color azul verdoso y sin mencionar su fría y seria mirada.

-No digas eso, Marcus. Si te escucha se enojara y empezaran a pelear de nuevo- Comento Alicia mientras miraba como su compañero todavía encapuchado se alejaba de ellos corriendo hasta llegar al borde del camino.

El joven todavía encapuchado pudo observar una enorme ciudad con un gran puerto. Debido a la gran luz del sol la ciudad se veía muy hermosa. Una fuerte ráfaga paso cerca del joven logrando que se le cayera la capucha.

La característica más destacada de este animado joven llamado Tsuna era su puntiagudo cabello de color rosa que se agitaba con el viento. Tenía unos hermosos y afilados ojos de color marrón y ya que estaba sonriendo al ver la ciudad se podía ver que sus dientes eran más afilados que los de una persona normal. A pesar de tener la capucha se podía observar que ese joven tenía una bufanda que parecía estar formadas de escamas de color blanco.

Ese joven no apartaba la mirada de la ciudad mientras sonreía.

-Así que esta es la ciudad donde se conocieron mis padres…Hargeon- El joven apretó sus puños mostrando una sonrisa desafiante-¡Más vale que estés aquí…maldito viejo!-

El tiempo fue pasando mientras esos tres jóvenes y un gato entraban a la ciudad de Hargeon pero había un protagonista en esta historia que ya estaba en la ciudad y estaba a punto de meterse en muchos problemas.

En un bar en el centro de la ciudad que también era el área más peligrosa de Hargeon, había un total de cinco hombres celebrando bebiendo mucho. De los cinco hombres había uno que era muy grande y gordo y bebía de más.

-¡Un brindis por todo el dinero que ganaremos gracias al jefe!- Dijo el hombre gordo agitando su cerveza en el aire y animando a los demás hombres a hacer lo mismo. Al momento de beber sus cervezas escucharon el sonido de la puerta del bar abrirse.

Todos los hombres en la mesa del bar voltearon la mirada para ver algo que los dejos muy sorprendidos.

Resulto ser una hermosa chica de al menos 18 años con un hermoso y largo cabello de color negro y que llegaba hasta su espalda. Esa chica tenía unos hermosos y profundos ojos de color café y vestía con una chaqueta blanca sin mangas, unos guantes que no cubrían los dedos de color marrón, unos jeans cortos de color azul y unas botas de color negro y sin mencionar que entre sus manos tenía un largo estuche.

La chica se sentó en frente de barra del bar mientras esperaba al cantinero pero pudo notar al instante como los hombres que estaban bebiendo no le quitaban la vista a su hermoso rostro y su atractivo cuerpo haciendo a la chica sonrojar lo que hizo más feliz a los hombres.

-La señorita de ahí, ¿Por qué no viene a beber con nosotros?- Comento el hombre más grande logrando que la joven fijara sus ojos en el.

-¿Yo? Lo siento mucho pero creo que una mujer como yo no debería juntarse con hombres tan atractivos como ustedes- Contesto la joven con su rostro sonrojado.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Ven!-Dijo otro de los cinco hombres levantándose de su silla.

-Sinceramente me sentiría más segura si me digieran porque están celebrando- Dijo la joven.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita pero no podemos hacer eso- Contesto el hombre más grande para después beber otro gran vaso de cerveza.

-¿Por qué? Díganme por favor- Insistió esa joven pelinegra con una hermosa expresión en su rostro provocando que uno de los hombres se acercara a ella con intenciones de tocarla.

-Como ya te dijimos, no podemos hacer eso. Qué tal si dejas de hablar y vienes a…- Antes de que ese hombre que se acercaba a la chica pudiera terminar de hablar fue golpeado por el estuche de la misma chica que intentaba tocar.

El hombre salió volando por el bar debido al golpe de la hermosa joven y termino estrellándose contra la pared y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros que se levantaron de sus sillas por la gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios haces maldita mujer?- Dijo el hombre más grande del grupo al mirar que la tierna expresión de la señorita había cambiado a una muy fiera y feroz mientras sostenía ese gran estuche.

-¡Parece que tendré que sacarle la verdad de la manera difícil!- Dijo la chica para después lanzar el estuche por encima de ella.

El estuche se abrió de repente en pleno aire y dejo caer sobre la pelinegra una hermosa espada con un bello filo de color plateado. La chica atrapo la espada y la apunto en contra de los cuatro hombres en el bar.

Tres de los hombres no se quedaron quietos y se dirigieron hacia la joven ya que pensaban que no una simple espada no les haría nada pero la joven ondeo su espada con dirección hacia los hombres que la atacaban y de repente todos salieron volando por el bar al ser golpeados por un gran objeto.

El hombre más grande se quedó asombrado al ver como la delgada espada de la chica había cambiado a una gran y gruesa espada rodeado de un aura muy poderosa - ¿La espada cambio? ¿Eres una maga?-

-Eso parece- Comento la chica pelinegra para después dirigirse hacia el alto y gordo hombre.

El hombre lanzo un puñetazo hacia la chica pero esta lo esquivo con facilidad y clavo la gran espada en el suelo para ganar impulso y alcanzar la altura del rostro del hombre. Luego la chica dio una fuerte patada en la cara de ese desagradable hombre y este cayó al suelo.

El hombre intento levantarse pero la chica ya tenía sus pies sobre él y sin mencionar la gran espada que estaba clavado a unos centímetros de su cara.

-Ahora si no quieres tener una espada clavada en la cabeza dime donde está tu jefe-Amenazo la chica y parece que ese gordo hombre estaba a punto de hablar pero algo lo detuvo. Ese algo fue el sonido de la puerta del bar que se abrió de golpe-

-¡Tengo hambre!- Grito la voz de un joven pelirosa que entro al bar con una gran sonrisa dejando con los ojos abiertos a la chica y al hombre en el suelo. Tsuna simplemente camino por el bar mientras era seguido por Happy y ambos se sentaron en las sillas de la barra dejando sorprendidos a las personas que seguían ahí.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Tsuna?- Pregunto el gato azul al lado del pelirosa.

-¿De qué?-

-Te estoy preguntando si estás seguro de que debemos separarnos de Marcus y Alicia en medio de una misión-

-¡Estoy seguro que esos dos pueden encargarse de un simple bandido! ¡Además yo tengo hambre y vine a esta ciudad principalmente para ver si había alguna pista sobre mi inútil padre! ¡Sin duda lo encontrare!- Después de decir esas palabras el joven pelirosa por fin volteo la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba de pie sobre el hombre gordo- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?-

-¡La pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú? ¿Acaso no notas la atmosfera de la situación?!- Grito la joven chica al joven sentado en la barra de comida.

Pero de repente el hombre gordo aprovecho este descuido para tomar los pies de la joven chica y lanzarla por el aire. La chica se sorprendió y por accidente soltó su espada y no tuvo tiempo de tomarla pero de repente la joven pelinegra fue atrapada en medio aire por los fuertes brazos de un joven pelirosa cubierto por una capa y que había saltado para después aterrizar perfectamente en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Tsuna a la joven muchacha que tenía los ojos abiertos al mirar al joven de cabellos rosas pero con rapidez la chica volteo la mirada hacia el hombre que tenía amenazado para observar que había desaparecido.

-¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame!-Dijo la chica apartando a Tsuna para sacar su espada que se había enterrado en el suelo de manera y esta volvió a su tamaño normal. La muchacha se apresuró a salir del bar para ver si encontraba a ese hombre pero este se había esfumado. Tsuna fue el siguiente en salir del bar seguido de Happy.

-¿Qué te pasa? No te vez muy bien- Dijo Tsuna para después ser sujetado contra la pared por esa hermosa pero ruda chica de cabello negro.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué clase de persona entra a un bar en medio de una pelea?- Preguntaba la chica muy molesta.

-¡Una persona que tiene mucha hambre! ¿Y ti qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso así le agradeces a alguien que te ayudo?- Contesto Tsuna.

-¿Salvarme? ¡Si no fuera por ti en primer lugar no hubiera necesitado ayuda! ¡Por tu culpa mi presa se escapó y no me darán mi recompensa!-

-¿Presa? ¿Te refieres a ese gordo?- En ese instante a Tsuna se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Entonces qué te parece esto? Te llevo a donde esta ese gordo y tú me invitas la comida…es que no tengo dinero-

-La chica se sorprendió y soltó a Tsuna - ¿Qué? A parte que entraste en medio de una pelea a un bar a comer, ¿no tienes dinero? ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? En primer lugar, ¿Cómo encontraras a ese tipo?-

-Eso es fácil. Puedo seguir su desagradable olor. ¡Sígueme!- Dijo el joven pelirosa empezando a correr entre las calles de la ciudad y la chica que se había sorprendido empezó a seguir al joven al igual que el pequeño gato azul que estaba con ellos.

-¿Puedes seguirlo por el olor? Sinceramente me estas pareciendo cada vez más una persona muy extraña- Comento la pelinegra corriendo detrás de Tsuna.

-Ya que tú y yo seremos compañeros temporales, ¿Qué te parece si me dices tu nombre?- Dijo Tsuna mientras corría.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué le diría mi nombre a alguien…?- Antes de terminar esa frase la chica observo los ojos con los que la miraba ese joven de cabello rosa y se sonrojo levemente para después apartar su mirada – Me llamo Serena, Serena Axel y soy una maga independiente-

-¡Mi nombre es Tsuna! ¡Él es mi compañero, Happy!- Dijo el pelirosa mientras corría.

-¡Aye!- Dijo el pequeño gato azul que volaba al lado de Serena sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú eres uno de esos gatos parlantes y que pueden volar de que tanto he escuchado?- Pregunto Serena sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien como Happy.

-Soy un Exceed. ¡Pero dejemos las presentaciones para después y apresurémonos!- Comento Happy y de repente este tomo a Tsuna de su capa y lo elevo en el aire. Tsuna hizo lo mismo pero con Serena y esta no se veía muy feliz.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡No me gustan las alturas!- Dijo Serena pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Aquí vamos! ¡Aye Sir!- Grito Happy volando a toda velocidad sobre la ciudad de Hargeon mientras sostenía a un sonriente Tsuna y a una asustada Serena.

Mientras tanto en los muelles de la ciudad se podía observar una gran cantidad de hombres transportando una gran cantidad de cargamentos hacia un gran barco. Entre esos hombres estaba el gordo sujeto que se le escapó a Serena. Ese hombre estaba arrodillado en frente de un aterrador hombre con una capa de color negro jeans azules y una camisa negra. Ambos estaban dentro del barco

-¿Lo que dices es en serio?- Pregunto el aterrador hombre.

-¡Es en serio, Jefe Jack! ¡Una joven maga lo está buscando! ¡Sera mejor irnos de este lugar! ¿No lo cree?- Tras decir esas palabras el gordo hombre termino ganándose una fuerte patada de su jefe en toda su cara y que lo mando a volar al otro lado del muelle.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tengo que huir de una pequeña niña maga? ¡Si aparece en frente de mi la matare!- Dijo el tal Jack para después notar como de repente en una zona del muelle parecía haber caído algo.

El polvo provocado por la caída se apartó para dejar ver a un joven de cabellos rosa que estaba firmemente de pie, un gato azul que estaba volando con sus alas y a una chica pelinegra mareada en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mareada solo por volar un poco? Parece que eres muy débil- Menciono Tsuna al ver a Serena en el suelo.

-¡Tu cállate! ¡Les dije que no me gustaban las alturas y aun así lo hicieron! ¡Son unos…!- Antes de terminar esa frase Serena noto como una gran cantidad de soldados se dirigían hacia ellos y con rapidez tomo su espada - ¡Tsuna, apártate!-

La espada de Serena desato un fuerte brillo mientras esta cambiaba su forma y agito la gran espada de plata en contra de los soldados que la atacaban golpeando a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Increíble! ¿Sabes usar magia?- Dijo Tsuna con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Esta es mi espada que absorbe mi poder mágico para poder cambiar de forma a cualquier arma cortante, Change Queen! ¿A que es increíble?- Presumió Serena pero de repente algo increíble paso. Serena, Tsuna y Happy salieron volando y terminaron estrellándose en contra de unas grandes cajas.

-Sin duda es algo increíble pero lo que yo hago es todavía más increíble- Dijo Jack que tenía su mano apuntada en contra de Tsuna, Serena y Happy.

Serena muy herida levanto la cabeza para ver al hombre – Ese tipo...Es su jefe. ¿Puede usar magia?- Serena después observo a un desmayado Tsuna a su lado - ¡Tsuna! ¿Estás bien?-

De repente Serena empezó a flotar en medio aire para después ser jalada con dirección hacia el barco para después terminar siendo sujetada del cuello por Jack.

-¿Magia de gravedad?- Pregunto Serena mientras era estrangulaba.

-Parece que eres muy lista al igual que hermosa. Parece ser una pena que te mate pero no te preocupes…te tendré en mis recuerdos- Jack estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Serena pero de repente nuevamente algo sorpréndete paso.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme y lastimar a mi nueva amiga?!-Grito Tsuna furioso mientras había golpeado con una gran fuerza y velocidad a Jack justo en el estómago para después lanzarlo a volar a través del barco y haciendo que soltara a la pelinegra que cayó en el suelo del barco muy sorprendida al igual que los demás hombres.

-I-Increíble… ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Tsu…?- Serena se quedó sorprendida al ver a Tsuna tirado en el suelo del barco mientras vomitaba - ¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Estabas actuando todo heroico y ahora estas vomitando!-

-Para que sepas Tsuna sufre de un mareo terrible cada vez que se sube a un transporte. Se podría decir que es una enfermedad o algo parecido- Explico Happy provocando que a Serena le bajara una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de enfermedad estúpida es esa? Y eso que me decía patética por temerle a las alturas, ¿Quién es el patético aquí ahora?- Comento Serena para después notar un gran poder mágico y observo después a Jack que se había levantado con una temible aura a su alrededor.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme, mocoso?!- Grito Jack generando una poderosa onda gravitatoria que termino destruyendo todo el barco.

Happy logro sacar a Serena a tiempo pero Tsuna por otra parte salió volando a través de varias cajas hasta terminar estrellándose con unos barriles de gasolina causando una gran explosión que pudo observarse en toda la ciudad.

En uno de los edificios de la ciudad se podía observar a dos personas que pudieron ver la lejana explosión en los muelles y se imaginaron que estaba pasando.

-¡Parece que ya lo encontraron!- Comento una joven de cabellos cruzados entre rojo y azul.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo un joven de cabello albino empezando a correr con dirección hacia los muelles.

De regreso en los muelles. Serena se quedó aterrorizada al ver la explosión y mientras pudo ver como la capa de Tsuna volaba por el cielo llena de llamas.

-¡Tsuna!-Grito Serena llena de lágrimas.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Eso no le hará nada a Tsuna! ¡Olvide mencionar que Tsuna también es un mago!-Comento Happy sorprendiendo a Serena.

Mientras tanto Jack se acercó a la explosión donde debería estar Tsuna pero de repente algo sorprendente empezó a pasar. Todos los presentes incluyendo a Serena quedaron sorprendidos al ver como ese pelirosa estaba absorbiendo y comiéndose las llamas de la explosión.

-¡¿Se está comiendo las llamas?! ¡Eso es imposible!- Dijo uno de los hombres presentes sorprendido.

Mientras se comía las llamas que habían quemado la capa que tenía vestido, se pudo observar la apariencia completa de Tsuna a aparte de su cabello rosa y su bufanda. Tsuna vestía con un chaleco negro sin mangas revelando sus tonificados brazos, tenía un faldón negro, un pantalón blanco que llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias negras y sin mencionar unas muñequeras de color negro. Pero lo que más sobresalía de Tsuna era un tatuaje de color rojo en su hombro derecho. Esa marca representaba el lugar de donde provenía Tsuna.

-Dedo agradecértelo, Idiota. Ahora que comí esas llamas…-Tsuna encendió su mano derecha en llamas- ¡Estoy más que encendido!-

Todo el mundo se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver como las llamas surgían y cubrían el puño de Tsuna pero también los sorprendía la marca de su hombro.

-Él come y crea llamas de su cuerpo…una bufanda que parecen escamas y un cabello rosa…y esa marca…Es igual que el legendario…Salamander- Comento Serena viendo a Tsuna sorprendida.

-Tienes razón se parecen mucho. Y eso es porque Tsuna es hijo de Salamander, mi antiguo compañero- Comento Happy sorprendiendo a Serena nuevamente

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tsuna es hijo de Salamander?-

-¡Aye! Pero te aconsejo que no lo menciones mucho ya que a Tsuna no le agrada mucho ser comparado con su padre aunque se parecen mucho. ¡Él es Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail! ¡El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de Cuarta Generación!-

- **¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna impacto un fuerte golpe contra Jack que lo mando a volar hacia atrás pero Jack se recuperó en el aire y se detuvo con su magia de gravedad.

Jack apunto su mano en contra de Tsuna y aumento la gravedad a su alrededor pero el mago de fuego simplemente cubrió todo su cuerpo con su elemento mientras desataba un fuerte grito y después dio un gran salto con dirección hacia Jack.

- **¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

Tsuna cubrió su pierna con las llamas e impacto una fuerte patada en la cara de Jack haciéndolo atravesar el muelle y causando un gran levantamiento de polvo y dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Increíble…Tsuna de Fairy Tail-Dijo Serena pero después pudo notar como una gran cantidad de soldados se dirigían hacia ella y Happy.

-¡El Señor Jack no es su único enemigo!- Grito uno de los hombres que se dirigían hacia Serena.

-¡Demonios! Deje caer mi Change Queen! ¿Qué hago?- Pensó Serena sin ninguna forma de defenderse pero de repente del mismo cielo cayo un relámpago que golpeo a los hombres que iban a atacar a Serena -¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Eso fue un rayo?-

Serena de repente empezó a ver a dos personas que caminaban hacia ella.

Uno era un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules que vestía con una camisa de color negro, unas jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Se podía observar que tenía la misma marca que Tsuna en su cuello pero de color azul oscuro.

La otra persona era una hermosa joven de cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo y que cruzaba colores rojo y azul, y que vestía con una chaqueta de color verde sobre una camisa de color azul. También tenía una falda corta de color marrón y unas medias largas de color negro junto con unos zapatos de color marrón. Se podía observar en su pierna izquierda la marca del mismo gremio.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo pero tú ya tienes toda la diversión, Tsuna- Comento Marcus al ver a Tsuna.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Pero todavía queda algo que ustedes pueden hacer!- Dijo Tsuna para después ver como del agua surgió nuevamente Jack que empezó a levantar varios objetos con su magia y lanzarlos hacia Tsuna y este se divertía mucho esquivándolos.

Alicia observo a la chica en frente de Marcus y de ella - ¿Quién es esta chica, Happy? ¿Una amiga de Tsuna?-

-¡Aye! ¡Ella es Serena!- Respondió Happy apuntando con su pequeña pata hacia la chica pelinegra sentada en el suelo.

-Hola…- Dijo Serena un poco apenada al ver lo hermosa que era esa chica de cabello rojo y un flequillo azul.

-Con que Serena-san…Gracias por ayudar a Tsuna y ahora déjanoslo a nosotros- Dijo Alicia para después dirigirse a la batalla junto con Marcus.

-¿Ellos también son magos de Fairy Tail?- Pregunto Serena a Happy.

-¡Aye! ¡Y déjame decirte que son muy fuertes!- Dijo Happy.

Marcus se dirigía hacia una gran cantidad de soldados y su mano izquierda se cubrió de rayos mientras se dirigía a enfrentarlos.

- **¡Rairyu no Kagitsume!-**

Marcus apareció del lado contrario de esos soldados y todos ellos salieron volando por los aires tras ser golpeados por alguna clase de cuchilla eléctrica. Marcus parecía muy tranquilo pero un soldado muy musculo apareció detrás de él e intento golpearlo con una gran hacha. Ese hombre termino golpeando el suelo del muelle debido a que Marcus desapareció y reapareció encima de él.

 **-¡Rairyu no Saiga!-**

Marcus le dio un fuerte golpe a ese hombre con su puño cubierto de relámpagos hundiéndolo dentro del lago y creando un gran agujero.

-¡Él es el hijo del nieto del tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar y de la mujer que una vez fue conocida como Mirajane "La Demonio", e igual que Tsuna es un Dragon Slayer de Cuarta Generación! ¡Él es Marcus Strauss Dreyar!- Explico Happy.

Serena después fijo su mirada en otro grupo de soldados que intentaba golpear a una extraña luz dorada que estaba volando entre ellos. Serena pudo observar que dentro de esa luz se encontraba Alicia volando como si fuera un meteoro.

-¡Ya quédate quieta, pequeña mocosa!- Gritaban los hombres que intentaban golpearla.

-¡No soy una mocosa!- Contesto la pelirosa para después empezar a volar encima de los soldados y apuntaba sus manos hacia ellos.

De repente siete brillante luces empezaron a aparecer encima de Alicia y formaron exactamente siete sellos mágicos en una alineación de Osa Mayor.

-¡Que las siete estrellas los juzguen! ¡ **Grand Chariot**!-

De repente de los siete círculos mágicos una lluvia de luz empezó a caer sobre los soldados como si fuera una lluvia de meteoritos.

Happy Dijo- ¡Ella es la hija de la séptima y actual maestra de Fairy Tail y que también es conocida como "Titania" Erza Scarlet! ¡Y su padre es un antiguo mago santo y un actual miembro del nuevo consejo, Jellal Fernandez! ¡Su nombre es Alicia Scarlet!-

Mientras Tsuna continuaba esquivando las constantes cosas que le lanzaba Jack pero un algún momento el pelirosa cubrió todo su cuerpo con intensas llamas y salto para posicionarse encima de Jack y este estaba sorprendido por esa increíble velocidad.

-¡ **Karyu no Hoko!-**

Tsuna finalmente desato un rugido de fuego ardiente sobre Jack y este no pudo resistir ese poderoso ataque y cayo inconsciente al suelo y Tsuna también cayó al suelo del muelle pero de pie y mientras Serena se le quedaba viendo con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

-Los magos de Fairy Tail…son increíbles- Pensó Serena para después poder escuchar el paso de varias personas. Todos los presentes observaron cómo se podían ver los soldados del consejo mágico - ¿Soldados del consejo?-

Serena de repente fue tomada de la mano y obligada a levantarse mientras corría. Serena observo mejor y vio que el responsable de eso resulto ser Tsuna que estaba al lado de todos sus compañeros de Fairy Tail que seguían corriendo.

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido!- Comento Tsuna mientras corrían.

-¡No comiences, maldito! ¡Esto pasa porque no sabes controlarte al pelear! ¡¿Era necesario destruir todo el muelle con tu rugido?!- Grito Marcus muy molesto.

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti! ¡¿Acaso no viste cuando destruiste con tu ataque de garras?!- Contesto Tsuna compartiendo una mirada mortal con Marcus.

-¡¿Por qué nos pasa esto?! ¡Le prometí a mi padre que no le causaría más problemas al consejo! ¡Mi Madre me va a regañar!- Decía Alicia mientras caía una cascada de lágrimas de sus ojos mientras corría.

-Esto me parece un deja vu…aunque un poco diferente-Dijo Happy mientras volaba al lado de sus compañeros.

-Esto… ¿A dónde me estas llevando?- Pregunto Serena confundida.

-¿A dónde? ¡A mi gremio! ¿Acaso no recuerdas? ¡Me prometiste invitarme a comer!- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Serena.

Serena mostro una leve sonrisa y siguió corriendo- Fairy Tail…parece un poco interesante.

 _Y así es como empieza un nuevo comienzo en esta aventura eterna de hadas…_

 **Continuara…**


	2. Este es Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Este es Fairy Tail!**

Después de pasar una noche entera huyendo de los caballeros del consejo mago, cuatro jóvenes y un gato que caminaban tranquilamente por un camino en medio del bosque mientras la cálida luz del sol rosabas sus pieles.

-Quiero que me expliques una vez más- La chica pelinegra observo al joven de cabello rosa- ¿Por qué tengo que ir hacia su gremio?-

-Prometiste que me invitarías la comida ¿No recuerdas?- Explico Tsuna.

-¡¿Pero acaso por eso tengo que ir caminando hacia Fairy Tail?! ¡Y sin mencionar que si quiera cumpliste tu parte del trato y me hiciste una fugitiva de los caballeros del consejo!- Grito Serena muy molesta.

-Demonios, que chica más ruidosa. ¿Por qué la trajimos con nosotros?- Pregunto Marcus.

-Fue para que no digiera nada de nosotros a los caballeros de consejo- La chica peliroja paso después mirar a la pelinegra-Lo siento mucho, Serena-san, pero prometimos no causar problemas al consejo por al menos tres meses-

-En otras palabras, soy una testigo secuestrada, ¿Pero qué pasa con los hombres del muelle? ¿Ellos no los van a identificar?- Pregunto Serena.

-¡No te preocupes!- Tsuna apretó sus puños y mostro una sonrisa demoniaca- ¡Los golpeamos lo suficiente para que no recuerden nada!-

-Así es como nos hemos librado de los problemas por el momento-Apoyo Happy mientras volaba al lado de Tsuna y dejaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza de Serena.

-He escuchado que los magos de Fairy Tail eran muy poderosos pero que causaban una gran destrucción en las ciudades que visitaban. Yo creía que solo eran rumores pero jamás pensé que un rumor estuviera tan apegado a la verdad- Comento Serena.

-Así parece. Pero no te preocupes, Serena-san. Te invitare la comida en el gremio una vez que lleguemos por haber venido hasta aquí-Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa hacia Serena.

-¿Eso significa que Alicia será la que invite la comida?- Pregunto Tsuna al instante a escuchar la palabra comida.

-¡A ti no, Tsuna! ¡Además todavía sigues sin poder comer en el gremio debido a la última ciudad que destruiste!- Grito Alicia deprimiendo a Tsuna y haciendo reír a Serena.

-Parece que ya llegamos a la ciudad-Dijo el joven de pelo albino mirando el frente.

En un instante los cuatro jóvenes y el pequeño gato salieron del bosque para poder ver la gran y hermosa ciudad de Magnolia. Serena se quedó sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que visitaba esta ciudad.

Los magos de Fairy Tail junto con Serena se adentraron dentro de la ciudad y siguieron caminando por mucho tiempo. Durante ese tiempo la chica pelinegra se quedó sorprendida al ver lo hermosa que era la ciudad y sin mencionar que paso al lado de un hermoso largo.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Ese edificio parecía un gran castillo con una bandera colgando en el centro. Esa bandera tenía la orgullosa marca del gremio de Fairy Tail.

-¡Al fin llegamos! ¡Ese es nuestro gremio! ¡Fairy Tail!- Dijo Tsuna presentando su gremio a Serena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Serena tenía los ojos abiertos por lo grande que era y de golpe Tsuna abrió las grandes puertas del gremio- ¡Ya llegamos!-

Al momento en que la puerta del gremio se abrió Serena se esperaba un serio grupo de magos muy poderosos reunidos en el gremio pero lo que la chica vio la dejo literalmente con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Serena pudo ver como dentro del edificio volaban un montón de sillas y mesas mientras los magos que conformaban el gremio peleaban formando una gran nube de polvo.

-¿Esto es…Fairy Tail?- Comento la pelinegra mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!-Grito el pelirosa haciendo que todos le presten atención y por un momento haciendo creer a la pelinegra que iba a detener la pelea pero grito-¡¿Cómo se atreven a empezar una pelea sin incluirme?!-

Tsuna se lanzó a la batalla campal de su gremio dejando a Serena nuevamente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Que idiota. ¿Qué tan infantil eres para unir…?- Pero antes de completar esa frase Marcus fue golpeado por una mesa que salió volando de la batalla y al instante el cuerpo del albino se cubrió de furiosos rayos-¡¿Cómo se atreven, malditos?! ¡Los convertiré en basura!-

Serena ya no podía sorprenderse más de lo que estaba al ver la actitud de los magos de uno de los gremios más poderosos de Fiore.

-¿Acaso en este gremio no hay hombres normales?-Se preguntaba Serena entrando al gremio junto con Happy y Alicia que parecía ser de las pocas personas normales en Fairy Tail.

-Ya que todos están peleando eso debe significar que mi mama no está en el gremio…-Por un instante Alicia se quedó callada para después iluminarse como un árbol de navidad mientras de sus ojos parecían estar cayendo cascadas de alegría- ¡Que alivio! ¡Voy a poder vivir un poco más!-

-¡¿Qué clase de persona es tu madre para que reacciones de esa manera?!- De repente Serena recordó algo y miro a al Exceed azul a su lado-Por cierto, Happy, tú dijiste que Tsuna no le gusta que lo comparen con su padre, ¿Por qué? ¿Le tiene odio o algo parecido?-

-Yo no diría que le tiene odio si más bien que le tiene ira reprimida. Tsuna aprecia mucho a su padre pero le tiene enojo porque hace años que no lo ve. Por esa razón quiere encontrarlo y mostrarle que tan fuerte se ha hecho dándole una fuerte paliza- Explico Happy mientras comía un pescado.

-Hace años que no ve a su padre… ¿Acaso los abandono?-

-Es algo parecido. El padre de Tsuna es un mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail. El tomo una misión que tomaba años y por esa razón tuvo que dejar el gremio, a su esposa y su hijo. Aunque su esposa lo entendió, a Tsuna le costó un poco aceptarlo-Happy dio un mordisco al pescado-Por esa razón Tsuna cuando tuvo la edad para realizar misiones empezó a buscar a su padre por todo el mundo-

-Ya veo. Pero hay algo que estoy olvidando en cuanto a su apellido Draagnel… ¿Qué será? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?-Serena intento recordar pero todas sus ideas se esfumaron al momento en que una extraña sombra salto por encima de ella y después dirigirse hacia cierto mago de fuego.

-¡TSUNA-SAMAAA!-Grito la voz de una chica que abrazo al pelirosa por la espalda haciéndolo caer.

Esa chica de la misma edad de Tsuna tenía un hermoso cabello largo de color azul oscuro que era ondulado en las puntas, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro también y vestía con un vestido-abrigo largo de colores azul y blanco y que estaba abierto del lado de las piernas, también tenía unas botas largas que llegaban hasta un poco encima de las rodillas y sin mencionar que también tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha.

Esa chica abrazaba fuertemente a Tsuna con mucha alegría mientras lanzaba corazones por todo el campo de batalla que era el gremio.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué demonios haces, Raine?-Pregunto Tsuna mientras era abrazado por la afectuosa chica.

-¿A qué se refiere, Tsuna-sama? ¡Raine simplemente le demuestra cuanto lo extraño!-Hablo la chica en tercera persona.

-¿Quién es esa chica que esta sobre Tsuna?- Pregunto Serena muy sorprendida.

-Ella es Raine Loxar Fullbuster. Es hija de un amigo del padre de Tsuna e igual que su madre es muy afectuosa con la persona que le gusta pero al contrario de ella le gustan las personas contrarias a ella- Explico Happy comiendo su segundo pescado del día.

-¡Ya lo sé, Tsuna-sama! ¡Ya sé que usted dijo cosas muy linda sobre Raine la última vez que no estuve fuera del gremio!- Dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Tsuna.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca dije nada como eso! ¡¿Quién te dijo tales cosas?!- Exclamo el pelirosa sorprendido y enojado.

Se empezó a escuchar la risa de una mujer mayor pero muy hermosa y voluptuosa que vestía solo la parte superior de un bikini y un pantalón mientras bebía una gran cerveza y Tsuna se le quedo viendo muy molesto.

-¡Yo fui quien se lo dijo, Tsuna! ¿Y acaso no es verdad? ¿No tengo razón, Mirajane?- Pregunto Cana Alberona a la otra maga detrás del bar de Fairy Tail.

-Cana no deberías jugar con el corazón de una doncella enamorada-Comento una Mirajane mayor pero todavía muy bella que estaba limpiando un par de vasos.

-Raine, no deberías escuchar las palabras de esa vieja borracha. Obviamente te está engañando-Comento un joven de 18 años que leía un libro sentado en una de las pocas sillas que quedaban.

Ese joven tenía un cabello largo hasta el cuello de color negro y unos profundo y serios ojos de color marrón rojizo y en su oreja izquierda tenía un par de piercings. Vestía con un chaleco abierto sin mangas de color negro sobre una camisa de color verde, también lleva puesto unos jeans rasgados de color azul oscuro y un par de botas negras. También tiene un par de guantes negros y sin mencionar la marca de Fairy Tail color negro en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡¿Me estaba engañando?!-Dijo sorprendida Raine soltándose de Tsuna para tirarse al suelo y empezar a liberar una cascada de lágrimas de sus ojos. Mientras que Tsuna simplemente volvió a la pelea del gremio.

-¡¿A quién demonios le dices vieja borracha, Ryos?!-Cana lanzo la botella de cerveza hacia el joven que estaba leyendo y lo derribo de su silla y de su lectura-¡¿Por qué no dejas de leer y vienes a pelear?! ¡Tu padre nunca hubiera evitado una pelea!-

El joven se levantó del suelo muy molesto-¡Maldita vieja arrugada y borracha! ¡Te aplastare!-Ese chico llamado Ryos de repente transformo su brazo en un bastón de hierro listo para acabar con Cana.

Serena estaba observando y se quedó sorprendida.

-Transformo su brazo en hierro… ¿Acaso también es un Dragon Slayer igual que Tsuna y Marcus?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-¡Aye!-Dijo Happy tras comer su tercer pescado-¡Él es Ryos Redfox! ¡Es el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación! ¡Es Hijo de "Kurogane" Gajeel y de su esposa amante de los libros!-

-Ya veo pero tengo un mal presentimiento ahora que están empezando a usar magia-Dijo Serena un poco asustada y ocultándose detrás de Alicia que estaba comiendo un pastel muy encantada.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora estoy más que encendido!-Dijo Tsuna encendiendo su puño derecho en intensas llamas.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto!- Comento Marcus rodeando su cuerpo con rayos muy intensos.

-Cana-san, ¿Cómo se atreve a engañarme sobre el amor de Tsuna-sama?- Dijo Raine rodeando sus manos con un aura muy fría.

-¡Los aplastare!- Dijo Ryos preparando su ataque.

-¡Como quieran! ¡Vengan Mocosos!-Grito Cana preparándose para lanzar sus cartas.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban listos para atacar con su magia.

- **¡Karyu no...!-**

- **¡Rairyu no…!** -

 **-¡ice Make:…!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Cartas Mágicas…!-**

Antes de que los magos pudieran liberar sus ataques mágicos de repente la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail voltearon la mirada lenta y temerosamente y quedaron viendo una horrible y gigantesca aura color carmesí con ojos brillantes.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN EN EL GREMIO?!- Grito esa aterradora aura con una voz monstruosa y deteniendo a todos los miembros del gremio.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un demonio? ¿Una titán?-Gritaba Serena tan asustada que estaba llorando lágrimas de sorpresa y terror.

-¡MAESTRA!-

-¡MADRE!-

Gritaron los magos de Fairy Tail incluyendo Alicia pero de misma manera sorprendiendo a Serena mientras esa aterradora aura se acercaba principalmente a Tsuna y Marcus que estaban congelados en el suelo del miedo. Alicia por obligación también se colocó al lado de sus compañeros en frente de esa aura.

-¡¿Ella es la maestra de Fairy Tail?! ¡¿Ella es la famosa Titania, Erza Scarlet?!- Dijo Serena sorprendida pero de repente pudo observar como esa colosal aura demoniaca cambio a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo carmesí y ojos de color negro y vestida con una armadura con la marca del gremio, también una falda azul, unos guantes y un par de botas y Serena se sorprendió –E-Ella es muy hermosa…y parece una buena persona-

-H-Hola…Madre…antes de que…-Antes de poder completar esa frase Alicia fue golpeada en la cabeza al igual que Tsuna y Marcus causándoles un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVIERON A DESTRUIR EL MUELLE DE UNA CIUDAD?! ¡EL CONSEJO EMPIEZA A CREER QUE LO ESTAMOS HACIENDO A PROPOSITO!-Grito la séptima maestra del gremio con una voz demoniaca.

-¡Retiro lo dicho es muy aterradora!-Pensó Serena sorprendida nuevamente.

-No te enojes tanto, Maestra. No es como si tú no hicieras lo mismo cuando éramos jóvenes. Además estoy segura que disfrutaste ir al consejo para ver a tu amado Jellal- Comento Cana con una sonrisa.

-¡Tú no te metas, Cana!-Dijo Erza con un leve sonrojo para después ver a Serena en el gremio y se acercó hacia ella-¿Tu quién eres?-

Serena estaba muy asustada-M-Mucho gusto…señorita…yo soy…- antes de poder terminar esa frase, Erza coloco sus manos sobre los hombre de Elena con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso eres una nueva miembro? ¡Mucho gusto, soy Erza Scarlet, la séptima maestra del gremio!-Dijo Erza con una sonrisa en su rostro y sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con los cambios de actitud de esta mujer?!-Pensó Serena muy sorprendida para después decir-¿Nueva miembro?... ¡Se equivoca, soy solo una amiga de Tsuna!-

-¿Una amiga de Tsuna-sama? ¡Una rival de amor!-Dijo Raine revelando un aura demoniaca asustando a Serena.

-¿De Tsuna?...Por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarles, ¿Completaron su misión?- Pregunto Erza mirando a Tsuna que empezó a sudar de manera muy nerviosa.

-B-Bueno…es que me distraje con unos asuntos…-Respondió Tsuna ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Erza que le causo un chichón encima del chichón que ya tenía.

-¡Aparte que destruyeron una parte de la ciudad ¿no completan su misión?! ¡Eres igual de irresponsable que tu padre!-Grito Erza.

Tsuna se levantó molesto-¡No me compares con él! ¡Yo nunca abandonare a nadie a diferencia de ese inútil viejo!-

-¡No le hables así a tu maestra!-Erza le dio una fuerte patada a Tsuna mandándolo del otro lado del gremio y después se calmó-Como sea, tengo una nueva misión para ustedes y quiero que vayan de inmediato-

-¿Una misión? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer que es tan urgente, Madre?- Pregunto Alicia confundida.

-Rescatar a un compañero del gremio. Es muy posible que Laxus esté en peligro- Dijo Erza sorprendiendo a los jóvenes magos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi padre?! ¡¿Qué paso con él?!- Reacciono Marcus muy sorprendido.

Tranquilízate, Marcus, yo te explicare-Dijo la madre del joven de cabello blanco, Mirajane que lucía deprimida al hablar de eso-Es que tu padre fue a una misión a la montañas de hielo hace tres días y no se ha comunicado con nadie. Esa misión era muy fácil para alguien como él pero no ha regresado…estoy muy preocupada-

-Mirajane-san…- Susurro Serena al ver la triste expresión de la mujer albina pero después se sorprendió al ver como Tsuna se recuperó de los golpes de Erza y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una determinada y seria mirada en sus ojos.

-No se preocupe, Mira-san…- Tsuna choco sus puños con mucha fuerza- ¡Traeremos de regreso a Laxus! ¡Lo juro!-

-Tsuna…- Susurro Serena con una sonrisa y por un momento cerró los ojos pero no se dio cuenta que eso fue un error. Serena abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver como Tsuna la estaba cargando al igual que Marcus y Alicia mientras corría a gran velocidad y Serena grito- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo también tengo que ir?!-

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver qué clase de persona fue la que derroto a Laxus!- Dijo Tsuna corriendo a toda velocidad mientras cargaba a sus compañeros.

-¡Aye, sir!- Dijo el pequeño gato azul que volaba a toda velocidad detrás del pelirosa.

Mientras los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail corrían por las calles de Magnolia, Erza los miraba con una bella sonrisa y con uno de sus ojos tapados con su hermoso cabello escarlata que se agitaba con el viento que pasaba por el gremio.

-Tsuna, aunque no quieras admitirlo, eres igual a él y estoy segura que a pesar de estar tan lejos, él te está viendo. ¿Verdad, Natsu?-Dijo la maestra de Fairy Tail con los apuntando hacia el cielo.

 _Momentos después…_

Los cuatro miembros de Fairy Tail junto con Serena estaban caminando por el camino que rodeaba la gran montaña de hielo donde debería estar Laxus. Todos menos Tsuna tenían abrigos para cubrirse del fuerte frio que cubría la gran montaña.

¡Achu!-Estornudo Serena-Demonios…no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero me gustaría ser como Tsuna que no siente frio…-

-¡Puedes apostarlo! ¡Ahora que estoy enojado porque la maestra nos golpeó y también por el secuestro de Laxus, estoy más que encendido!-Comento Tsuna expulsando de su cuerpo una onda de calor que llego hasta sus compañeros.

-Que magia tan útil…- Menciono la pelinegra para después abrir los ojos de sorpresa-Por cierto, Alicia-san, he querido preguntarle algo-

-¿Qué pasa?-Contesto Alicia al escuchar a Serena.

-Happy me dijo que tu padre es parte del consejo, y me preguntaba, ¿acaso él no los ayuda cuando tienen problemas con en el consejo?, ya sabes, ya que es el esposo de la maestra del gremio-

-Claro que nos ayuda cuando tiene oportunidad pero en realidad mi madre y mi padre no están oficialmente casados. Si lo estuvieran los demás miembros del consejo lo acusarían de defender el gremio solo porque la maestra es su esposa o algo así-

-Ya veo-

-Aunque no estén casados eso no evita que hagan cosas obscenas cuando están solos-Comento Happy haciendo sonrojar a Alicia.

-¡Oye! ¡No digas esas cosas en frente de mí! ¡Y si mi madre te escucha nos matara!- Exclamo Alicia muy asustada y avergonzada.

-¿Estamos en las montañas y le da miedo que su madre escuche? ¿La maestra de Fairy Tail es al menos humana?-Pensó Serena con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza para después recordar otra cosa-¡Ahora que recuerdo! ¡Tengo una pregunta ahora para ti, Tsuna!-

-Sí que te gusta preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?-Contesto el pelirosa.

-¿Podrías decirme el nombre de tu madre? Quiero confirmar algo- Pregunto la pelinegra con una seria cara.

-¿El nombre de mi mama? Su nombre es Lucy Dragneel, ¿Por qué el interés?-Tsuna al mirar a la pelinegra noto como esta empezó a brillar al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

-¡¿L-L-L-Lucy Dragneel es tu madre?! ¡¿En serio eres hijo de la famosa escritora, Lucy Dragneel?!- Decía Serena con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillosos.

-S-Si… ¿Es tan sorprendente?- Pregunto Tsuna con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lucy Dragneel es una gran maga y escritora de clase mundial! ¡Y yo soy una de sus más grandes fans! ¡Empecé a leer sus libros sobre aventuras antes de que fueran famosos! ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme un autógrafo o algo parecido?-Preguntaba Serena muy feliz.

-Tal vez…En realidad ella está en una gira actualmente pero de vez en cuando me escribe…no igual que ese viejo inútil…-Comento Tsuna al recordar a su familia.

-Todos ustedes ya dejen de hablar tanto. Si siguen causando escándalo causaran una avalancha. Concentrémonos en buscar a mi padre-Comento Marcus con una seria expresión.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡De seguro encontraremos a Laxus y es imposible que causemos una avalancha!- Tsuna mostro una gran sonrisa hacia Marcus.

De repente una gran explosión ocurrió dentro de la zona de la montaña encima de los magos de Fairy Tail y Serena y provocando que cayera una repentina avalancha sobre los magos.

-¡¿No que no iba a pasa?!-Grito Serena asustadas y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- **¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Tsuna disparo una marea de fuego de su boca hacia la avalancha de nieve y con éxito la derritió al instante. Pero después de salvarse, los magos escucharon un fuerte alarido proveniente del agujero en la montaña.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Proviene de esa cueva?- Dijo Alicia tapándose los oídos.

-¡Vamos a averiguarlo, Happy!- Tsuna se lanzó hacia su compañero alado que los sujeto de su chaleco.

-¡Aye, Sir!- Happy elevo al pelirosa hacia ese gran agujero en la montaña.

Marcus se decido de su abrigo al igual que Alicia y ambos subieron hacia la montaña con sus respectivas magias.

Marcus cubrió sus cuerpos de rayos y corrió por la montaña mientras que Alicia empezó a volar cubierta de una luz y mientras sujetaba a Serena que seguía asustada de las alturas.

Al llegar a la cueva los magos se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Dijo Serena muy sorprendida de lo estaba viendo.

Era una gran criatura parecida a un lagarto gigante. Era de color negro, grandes ojos amarillos, era tonificado y musculo, tenía una larga boca y afilados dientes, una larga cola llena de picos, un par de alas conectados a sus largos brazos y se paraba en dos patas con afiladas garras. Pero lo más aterrador de todo era una aura oscura a su alrededor.

Esa gran criatura desataba un rugido tan fuerte que hacía temblar la cueva dentro de la montaña y provocaba un fuerte viento que agitaba el cabello de los magos.

-Esa cosa…acaso es… ¿Un Dragón?- Comento Alicia sorprendida.

-¡No hagas bromas! ¡Este olor…es un Wyvern de la montaña! ¡Pero es la primera vez que veo un Wyvern con esta apariencia y poder!- Exclamo Tsuna al ver a la gran criatura con sus ojos.

-¡Miren debajo de sus patas!-Dijo el gato azul.

A continuación todos los presentes pudieron ver como debajo del pie de la criatura se encontraba un hombre mayor de cabello rubio en puntas y sin mencionar que estaba muy herido.

Marcus abrió sus ojos de a sorpresa-¡Papa!-

-¿Ese es Laxus-san? ¡Está muy herido! ¡Debemos quitar a ese monstruo de encima de el!- Dijo Serena pero a continuación la chica pelinegra pudo ver como un joven pelirosa ya estaba saltando hacia el Wyvern con su puño derecho envuelto en furiosas llamas.

- **¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna impacto un fuerte puñetazo cubierto de llamas en la mandíbula de ese monstruo y lo mando a volar del otro lado de la montaña logrando que soltara a Laxus.

-¡Me da igual que cosa seas pero no perdonare a alguien que hiera a mis amigos!- Dijo Tsuna con una violenta expresión-¡Rápido, Happy! ¡Toma a Laxus y llévalo al gremio para que lo atiendan!-

-¡Aye, Sir! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Contesto Happy extendiendo sus brillantes alas blancas en su espalda y con rapidez tomando al herido mago con mucho cuidado y sacándolo de la cueva a toda velocidad.

Pero de repente el poderoso Wyvern paso por encima de los magos de Fairy Tail volando a toda velocidad para ir tras Happy pero su cola fue sujetada por cierto mago pelirosa. Tanto el Wyvern como Tsuna estaban en pleno aire.

La gran criatura de la montaña se percató del pequeño mago en su cola y con rapidez realizo varias maniobras en el aire para quitarse al mago de su cola pero era inútil ya que este se sujetaba como si sus manos fueran garras afiladas.

- **¡Rairyu no Saiga!-**

Marcus impacto un fuerte golpe cubierto de relámpagos en el lado derecho de la cara del Wyvern después de dar un gran salto desde la montaña. El Wyvern empezó a caer debido al fuerte golpe.

Tsuna con rapidez escalo por la cola del Wyvern para después correr con gran rapidez sobre su espalda y al final saltar sobre su cabeza y quedar encima del monstruo mientras caían.

- **¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

El mago pelirosa estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente al Wyvern con llamas pero este se recuperó en pleno aire y con un giro logro esquivar el golpe de Tsuna para después contraatacar con un fuerte golpe de su cola.

Tsuna quedo enterrado en la montaña debido a ese repentino ataque. El pelirosa intento levantarse pero el ser alado coloco su gran pata sobre Tsuna aplastándolo contra la montaña. Tsuna no podía hacer nada más que gritar y resistir.

- **¡Meteor!-**

Tras decir el nombre de su hechizo, cierta chica con pelo escarlata cubrió su cuerpo con una luz brillante y empezó a volar alrededor del Wyvern a una gran velocidad.

El Wyvern soltó al joven mago de fuego y empezó a rugir mientras agitaba su cola, alas y piernas para golpear a esa luz viviente que volaba a sus alrededores pero sin ningún éxito.

-Tal vez no pueda invocar armaduras como mi madre… ¡Pero puedo hacer esto!-Pensó Alicia para después invocar una espada en cada una de sus manos mientras volaba.

-¿Espadas? ¿Puedo usar magia de Re-Equipar también?-Pensó Serena al ver la batalla desde el borde de la cueva de la montaña.

Alicia utilizo su increíble velocidad de vuelo y realizo dos grandes cortes en el pecho del Wyvern con sus espadas pero debido a su resistente piel casi no lo sintió.

- **¡Rairyu Hotengeki!-**

De repente el Wyvern fue golpeado por un enorme rayo que cubrió todo su cuerpo y lo hizo liberar un gran alarido de dolor. La criatura pudo notar que el responsable era un joven albino que estaba colgado de las piedras de la montaña y con rapidez empezó a volar hacia él.

-¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!- Dijo Serena apuntando su espada contra el Wyvern-¡Crece, Change Queen!-

La espada de Serena desato un brillante destello y después su filo empezó a crecer a tal grado que atravesó el pecho del Wyvern y este desato nuevamente un alarido de dolor y con furia y rapidez se dirigió hacia Serena que estaba dentro de la cueva.

-Demonios, no tengo tiempo de esquivarlo…-Noto Serena y cuando el Wyvern ya estaba a punto de aplastarla con sus dientes, Serena cerró los ojos para después escuchar un sonido de choque.

La chica pelinegra abrió sus ojos lentamente para después abrirlos de la sorpresa. Ella pudo ver a Tsuna sosteniendo con gran fuerza al Wyvern de sus dientes.

-¡Ya te dije que no perdonare a alguien que se atreva a dañar a mis amigos!- Grito Tsuna para después lanzar al gigantesco monstruo a pleno aire en frente de la montaña- ¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-

-¡Las damas primero!- Comento Alicia que se encontraba volando detrás del Wyvern en el aire.

La chica de cabello escarlata y azul apunto siete de sus dedos hacia el Wyvern y la punta de estos empezó a brillar. Después siete círculos mágicos en posición de la constelación de la osa mayor detrás de Alicia aparecieron.

- **¡Grand Chariot!-**

Una lluvia de meteoritos de luz fue desatada sobre la espalda del demoniaco Wyvern y este tras ser golpeado por ese ataque empezó a caer mientras un chico con cabello blanco tenía su puño rodeado de rayos mientras veía caer a la criatura.

- **¡Rairyu no Hoken!-**

Marcus lanzo una versión gigante de un puñetazo creado de rayos hacia el Wyvern que estaba cayendo. Al impactar el ataque causo una enorme explosión que lastimo al Wyvern aún más de lo que ya estaba. Pero de repente el Wyvern se recuperó en el aire y desato un fuerte rugido pero al mismo tiempo pudo ver como un joven de cabello rosa había saltado hacia él con sus dos manos envueltas en llamas.

- **¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Tsuna ataco al Wyvern con dos grandes ráfagas de fuego ondulante mandándolo a volar contra una montaña mientras su pecho se quemaba en ardiente llamas del dragón de fuego.

Serena se quedó sorprendida al ver el poder de los tres magos de Fairy Tail nuevamente pero de repente ocurrió algo que sorprendió a todos.

El Wyvern que por fin había sido derrotado empezó a liberar una extraña aura negra de su cuerpo y poco a poco empezó a cambiar a una apariencia más débil sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Cambio?...no… ¿Volvió a su forma original?- Pensó Tsuna para después darse cuenta que estaba en medio del aire y cayendo- ¡Demonios, me estoy cayendo!-

Alicia atrapo a Tsuna justo a tiempo-Rayos, ¿Qué harías sin mi?-

-Agradece que nunca tendremos que descubrirlo-Comento Tsuna con una sonrisa. Alicia y Tsuna volvieron a la cueva junto con Marcus y Serena.

Me alegra que Happy se llevara a mi padre al gremio pero ahora tengo yo tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar con ese Wyvern?- Pregunto Marcus.

-No lo sé, pero parece que fue hechizado con alguna clase de magia o algo parecido. Nunca he visto alguna clase de magia que afecte así a una criatura pero por el momento es la explicación más lógica- Explico la peliroja mientras pensaba en alguna otra explicación pero sin éxitos.

-Eso parece. Esa criatura era fuerte pero no lo suficiente para vencer a mi padre. El responsable de su transformación posiblemente sea quien lastimo a mi padre-Dijo Marcus mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño.

-Aquí lo único importante es que Laxus está bien, ¿No es así?- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa alegrando a sus dos compañeros pero de repente Serena tomo a Tsuna de su camisa-¿Qué te pasa, Serena?-

-Cuando detuviste a ese monstruo… ¿Por qué dijiste que yo era tu amiga?- Pregunto Serena ocultando su avergonzada mirada detrás de tu cabello.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Eso es porque tú eres mi amiga, Serena! ¿No?- Contesto el pelirosa haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra.

-Amiga…hace tiempo que nadie me llama así…-Pensó Serena tras recordar una leve imagen en su mente pero después mostro una gran sonrisa hacia el mago de Fairy Tail – Tsuna…creo ya tome una decisión-

-¿Decisión?... ¿De qué hablas?- Se confundió Tsuna.

-¿De qué hablo? ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Me uniré a Fairy Tail!- Dijo Serena sorprendiendo a Alicia y Marcus pero Tsuna solo mostro otra sonrisa.

-¿Eso? ¡Eso ya yo lo sabía desde un principio, Serena! ¡Tú sin dudas perteneces a nuestro gremio!- Dijo el Dragon Slayer de Fuego con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus filosos dientes.

Pero lo que no sabían los magos de Fairy Tail era que el responsable de todo esto los estaba observando a la distancia desde otra montaña y oculto entre las sombras.

-El Destino es una cosa interesante. Quién diría que la persona que vendría a rescatar a ese mago seria el hijo de Etherias Natsu Dragneel. Un mago mitad humano y mitad demonio con magia de dragón desde su nacimiento…un nuevo maestro de la destrucción-

 _En otra parte del mundo…_

En una zona del mundo que estaba demasiada alejada del Reino del Fiore. Esta zona estaba formaba por gigantesca montañas que eran tan altas que pasaban a las nubes del cielo.

Pero sorprendentemente en la cima de esa montaña se encontraba un hombre. Un hombre cubierto de una capa y una capucha pero se podía observar leves mechones de su cabello color rosa ardiente y sin mencionar una clásica sonrisa con dientes afilados.

-Tsuna…muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo. ¿Qué tan fuerte te has vuelto?-

 **Continuara…**


	3. La Cuarta Generación

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡La Cuarta Generación!**

Todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail habían llegado a su gremio después de la exitosa búsqueda y rescate de Laxus y aunque estaban preocupados por el mago de rayo, los jóvenes magos llegaron al gremio al celebrar la llegada de una nueva miembro de la familia de Fairy Tail.

La séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet coloco la marca de Fairy Tail color rosa en la mano derecha de la chica pelinegra.

-¡Serena Axel! ¡Desde hoy eres parte de Fairy Tail! ¡Bienvenida a nuestro gremio!- Dijo Erza con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras que Tsuna, Marcus, Alicia y todos los demás del gremio celebraban a gritos, Serena se le quedaba viendo a su marca de gremio con unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un gremio…pero… ¿De verdad deberíamos celebrar en este momento? Después de todo Laxus-san está en la enfermería del gremio…-Dijo Serena con una pequeña expresión triste.

-No te preocupes. Las heridas de mi padre no son muy serias, se desmayó principalmente por falta de magia. Y estoy muy seguro que él no quiere que Fairy Tail deje de ser como es solo por el- Dijo Marcus intentando animar a su nueva camarada.

Erza coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra y sonrió-Serena…un gremio es un lugar donde se nutren los sentimientos y se forman lazos. Si hay un miembro del gremio que desee la infelicidad de otro miembro, te puedo asegurar que no lo conozco-

-Sí. Gracias, Er…¡Maestra!- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa muy honesta y sin lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Vamos a hacer una gran fiesta por nuestra nueva camarada! ¡Traigan mucha comida que tengo hambre!-Exclamo el pelirosa encima de una de las mesas.

-¡TU AUN SIGUES CASTIGADO POR LO DE TU ULTIMO TRABAJO!-Grito Erza lanzándole una patada voladora a Tsuna en todo el estómago.

El pobre mago de fuego estaba en el suelo viendo su alma salir por su boca mientras que los demás miembros del gremio incluida Serena reían levemente por el cómico acto.

Pero las risas se acabaron cuando de un cuarto del segundo piso salió de repente un hombre mayor con cabello verde largo, un traje rojo y una espada en su cintura y estaba muy alterado.

-¡Laxus está despertando!- Informo Freed Justine a todos los magos de Fairy Tail y estos se apresuraron a subir por las escaleras al segundo piso.

La mayoría de los magos de Fairy Tail entraron en la enfermería para ver a Mirajane sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de su esposo, el cual se estaba agitando un poco. Mirajane procedió a tomar la mano de su esposo.

-Laxus…no te preocupes. Ya estás en casa- Comento Mirajane muy preocupada y sujetando muy fuerte la mano de su esposo que levemente empezó a abrir los ojos.

Laxus al principio solo pudo ver leves cosas borrosas ante sus ojos pero poco a poco la primera cosa clara que tuvo en frente de él fue la imagen de Mirajane que tenía una sonrisa y unas leves lágrimas en sus ojos. Laxus correspondió a sujetar la mano de su esposa mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-S-Si…ya estoy en casa. Lamento haberte preocupado, Mira- Fue lo que dijo primero Laxus al despertar y sacándole una sonrisa y más lágrimas de felicidad a la bella mujer albina.

Pero mientras que Laxus y Mirajane se mostraban una amorosa sonrisa entre ellos, no sabían que hacían reír y sentir un poco incómodos a los demás magos en la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

-Papa, me alegra que estés bien, ¿Pero mama y tú no podrían dejar esas cosas para cuando estén solos? ¡Es vergonzoso!- Dijo Marcus son las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y sacándole otra leve risa a los magos incluidos sus padres.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, Marcus- Contesto el hombre de pelo rubio y después procedió a sentarse en la cama observando mejor las vendas que tenía en casi todo su torso.

-Ten cuidado, Laxus, tal vez no sean letales pero tienes muchas heridas en todo tu cuerpo- Comento Freed preocupado por el mago de rayos.

-Laxus-san-Hablo Alicia-Sé que es repentino y te acabas de recuperar pero tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿Quién fue la persona que te hizo esas heridas?-

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Laxus coloco su mirada en la séptima maestra y esta simplemente libero un suspiro.

-Creo que podemos decirle. Si no le decimos es posible que empiecen a destruir todo hasta que hablemos- Comento la séptima maestra.

¿Qué? ¿Usted sabe quién hizo esto, maestra?- Pregunto Ryos que también estaba en la habitación.

-Más o menos pero creo sea mejor que Laxus explique- Contesto Erza muy seria.

-Así será- Dijo Laxus- La verdad es que la Maestra y yo hemos escuchado que cierto mago de cierto gremio se estaba ocultando en las montañas. Cuando yo fui a confirmar ese rumor, me encontré con el…Un mago oscuro-

-¿Un mago oscuro?-Se sorprendió Serena- ¿No que los magos oscuros al igual que los gremios oscuros se habían desvanecido después de la derrota de Zeref en la guerra mágica?-

-Solo la mayoría. Pero en realidad quedan algunos gremios oscuros dedicados a la resurrección de Zeref pero el consejo dedica a ocultar esa información. Nosotros nos enteramos por parte de mi espo…-Erza se sonrojo-…Por parte de Jellal, un amigo del consejo-

-Un secreto entre amantes- Comento Happy para después quedar desmayado en una de las camas de la enfermería por un puñetazo de la mujer de pelo escarlata.

-Entonces, ¿La persona que lastimo a Laxus-san es parte de ese gremio?- Pregunto Raine que también estaba en la enfermería.

-Eso parece-Contesto Erza-Jellal nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de este gremio pero aparte del nombre y de ese rumor no teníamos ninguna pista-

-¡Entonces solo hay una cosa que hacer!-Todos se le quedaron viendo a Tsuna con una seria expresión y Tsuna Grito- ¡Tenemos que ir y atacar a ese gremio con todo!-

Pero Tsuna termino al lado de su compañero, Happy en la misma cama de la enfermería por las mismas razones.

-Como sea… ¿No nos puedes decir el nombre de ese gremio al menos?- Pregunto Marcus seriamente.

Erza cerró los ojos para pensar-Bueno creo que puedo…-Erza abrió los ojos con una seria expresión- Ese gremio tiene una gran cantidad de seguidores de Zeref pero es dirigido por siete personas con poderes desconocidos. El nombre de este gremio oscuro es…Seven Satan-

-¿Seven Satan? ¿De dónde me suena conocido eso?- Pensó Serena sintiendo un poco de miedo al escuchar ese nombre pero no sabía que algunos magos del gremio en vez de sentir miedo sentían emoción.

-Pero ahora que nuestra una pista para llegar a Seven Satan se escapó, no tendremos más remedio que recurrir al plan B- Comento Erza.

-¿Plan B? ¿Cuál es ese plan?- Pregunto Alicia a su madre pero justo antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de repente sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿Es cierto que Laxus se encuentra herido?!- Grito de repente una mujer muy atractiva con lentes, cabello largo de color café y con un vestido verde con un gran escote que revelaba la marca del gremio en su pecho derecho.

-¡Es trabajo de un hombre preocuparse de su cuñado!- Grito un hombre grande con músculos y un cabello de color blanco. Se podía observar que tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

-¡También es deber de su sobrina!- Dijo una joven hermosa de 18 años con un cabello café atado en una cola de caballo y un flequillo de ambos lados, también tenía unos ojos de color negro oscuro y vestía con una chaqueta de mangan largas de color marrón sobre una blusa de color verde. También tiene unos jeans de color azul junto con unas botas de color marrón verdoso. Se podía ver la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano izquierda.

-¿Tio Elfman? ¿Tia Evergreen? ¿Sonia? ¿Ya terminaron su misión?- Dijo Marcus sorprendido al ver a sus familiares que no tardaron en rodear a Laxus en la cama.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero nos apresuramos a venir aquí al saber que el esposo de mi hermana estaba herido!- Comento Elfman.

-¿Hermana? ¿Ese hombre es el hermano mayor de Misa-san?- Pregunto la pelinegra al ver los músculos de Elfman.

-Aye, pero en realidad es su hermano menor. Y ella es su esposa Evergreen y su hija Sonia Strauss- Contesto Happy sorprendiendo a Serena.

-¿Ese tipo es el hermano menor? ¿Cuántos años tiene Mira-san?- Dijo Serena para después notar como un aura demoniaco rodeo a Mira -¡Yo no dije nada!-

-¡No sé quién le hizo esto a mi tío pero cuando lo encuentre lo hare pedazos con mi Beast Soul! ¡Malditos desgraciados!- Comento Sonia muy furiosa.

-Sonia, esa no es la forma de hablar de una señorita. Sin duda saliste con la actitud de tu padre- Comento Evergreen.

Después por la puerta de la enfermería volvió a entrar otra pareja. Era un hombre mayor pero atractivo de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Vestía con una chaqueta abierta que dejaba ver su pecho tonificado junto con la marca de su gremio, también tenía unos jeans rasgados y unos botas marrones.

La mujer que lo acompaña también era muy atractiva y hermosa con un largo y ondulado cabello azul con ojos del mismo color y que vestía con un sombrero de color azul más oscuro y un vestido que parecía una clase de abrigo y unas botas largas. Se podía observar su marca en su pierna.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¿Ustedes también acaban de llegar?- Dijo Raine abrazando de inmediato a su madre, Juvia Loxar Fullbuster.

-¡Sí!, Cuando supimos lo de Laxus-san no pudimos quedarnos a descansar después de la misión-Contesto Juvia muy tierna pero en realidad pensaba - ¡Estaba preocupada por Laxus-San pero quería quedarme en ese hotel con Gray-sama! ¡No es justo!-

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Pregunto Gray seriamente.

-¡Mal para ti que ya lo explicaron, viejo cubo de hielo! ¡Llegas muy tarde, anciano!- Se burló Tsuna con una sonrisa demoniaca y enojando al mago de hielo.

-¡Maldito, no te pregunte a ti! ¡Mocoso llameante, eres tan molesto como tu papa! ¡Te congelare!- Grito Gray quitándose su chaqueta y juntando sus manos.

-¡¿Y a este tipo que le pasa?! ¡¿Por qué se quita la ropa?!- Pensó Serena sorprendida y sonrojada al ver a Gray.

Raine se colocó en frente de su padre para detenerlo - ¡No lo hagas, Papa! ¡Te prometo que cuando Tsuna-sama sea mi esposo se disculpara por todo lo que dice!-

-¿Aun sigues enamorada de este tipo? Después de todo eres hija de tu madre, no me sorprende- Dijo Gray colocando la palma de su mano en su cara.

-¡Ya lo veras, papa! ¡Hare que Tsuna-sama se case conmigo y veras como me pide matrimonio un millón de veces! ¡Al igual que tú y mama!- Tras decir esa última palabra Raine sorprendió a su papa.

-Raine… ¿Quién te dijo que yo le propuse matrimonio a tu mama un millón de veces?- Pregunto Gray casi congelado de la sorpresa.

-Mi mama- Contesto Raine al instante con una sonrisa mientras que Juvia empezó a sudar nerviosamente, a Gray se le veían las venas en la cabeza por su ira y mientras que los que conocían la verdad en el gremio soltaban leves risas.

-¡Juvia! ¡¿Por dices semejante mentira a nuestra hija?!- Grito el mago de hielo furioso con la maga de agua.

-J-Juvia no mintió, solamente cambio un poco la verdad de lo que paso con Gray-sama- Contesto Juvia muy nerviosa.

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡Revertiste toda la historia!- Grito Gray ya que sabía que fue Juvia quien le pidió que se casaran al menos más de un millón de veces por 2 años completos y Gray acepto al final.

-¡Dejen sus problemas maritales para más tarde! ¡Tenemos que actuar rápido en contra de Seven Satan!- Grito Erza calmando a todos en la enfermería.

-Entonces, Madre, ¿Cuál es el plan B?- Pregunto Alicia cuando las cosas ya se habían calmado.

-El Plan B es en realidad otra posible pista sobre Seven Satan. Es sobre un Torneo de Combates que se lleva a cabo en una lejana isla lejos del Reino de Fiore- Explico Erza sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Un torneo de…combates?- Pregunto Cana que estaba muy borracha como para entender.

-Sí. Batallas de uno contra uno. En ese torneo de clase mundial se reúnen los guerreros y magos más poderosos de todo el mundo. Aunque el consejo sabe sobre esto, no tienen autoridad por esa área del mundo y hay rumores de que Seven Satan tiene algo que ver con este torneo- Explico la maestra.

-¿Los más fuertes del mundo?- Fue lo único que escucho Tsuna para después apretar sus puños con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿El Plan es infiltrarse en ese torneo para descubrir información sobre ese gremio oscuro? ¿Pero al menos sabemos la ubicación de donde se realizara?- Pregunto Ryos muy intrigado.

-Si lo sabemos. Gracias a que un aliado de Jellal se infiltro dentro de las tropas y descubrió la ubicación- Dijo Erza pero después cerró los ojos decepcionada- Pero por desgracia también nos informó que ese gremio tiene información sobre los magos más poderosos con conexiones al consejo y entre ellos están los magos de Fairy Tail, así que tengo otro plan-

-¿Otro plan? ¿De qué está hablando exactamente, Maestra?- Pregunto Serena.

-Tengo planeado enviar a los magos de la Cuarta Generación de Fairy Tail, o en otras palabras, enviar a los magos más jóvenes de Fairy Tail junto con magos de otro gremio ya que Seven Satan todavía no tiene información sobre ustedes- Explico Erza sorprendiendo a todos en la enfermería. Algunos se alegraban y otros estaban muy asustados por esa revelación.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Maestra? ¡Bien!- Grito Sonia muy feliz al escuchar eso.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Madre? Estamos hablando de magos que derrotaron a Laxus-san…- Dijo Alicia un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Ustedes solo participaran en el torneo y verán si consiguen información. Además estarán acompañados de un amigo de Jellal solo por si acaso- Dijo Erza calmando a su amada hija.

-Maestra- Dijo Ryos ganando la atención de Erza- ¿Dijiste que iban acompañarnos otros magos de otro gremio? ¿De cuál?-

-De Sabertooth. Parece ser más clara, la hija de Sting y la hija de Rogue- Respondió la séptima maestra.

-¿Qué? ¿También ira mi prima? Esto es un poco molesto- Comento Marcus al escuchar la información de sus otros dos compañeros.

-¿Prima? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Tiene familiares en otro gremio?- Pregunto la pelinegra al escuchar las palabras del joven albino.

-¡Aye!-Contesto Happy- La hermana menor de Mira se enamoró y se casó con el maestro de Sabertooth, Sting y por eso se cambió de gremio. Fue un poco doloroso para sus hermanos pero al final aceptaron-

-Ya veo, es un poco romántico saber que alguien se cambió de gremio para estar con la persona que ama- Comento Serena al escuchar eso.

-También tenemos a una miembro que se separó del gremio para casarse y tener un hijo con un ex-criminal, ¿Eso también es romántico?- Comento el pequeño gato azul sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-¿Un Ex-criminal? Algo me dice que los antiguos magos de Fairy Tail tampoco eran normales… ¿Me abre unido al gremio correcto?- Pensaba Serena algo preocupada.

De repente todos pudieron ver como Tsuna con una seria expresión se puso de pie en frente de la séptima maestra.

-¡No se preocupe, Maestra! ¡Le juro que sin duda cumpliremos esta misión!- Exclamo Tsuna con una seria sonrisa y chocando sus puños mientras pensaba- Un torneo donde participan los más fuertes del mundo… ¡Mi padre sin duda estará ahí!-

Todos los miembros del gremio mostraron una sonrisa al ver la gran determinación de Tsuna reflejada en sus afilados ojos.

Erza mostro una orgullosa sonrisa - ¡Bien dicho, Tsuna! ¡Zarparan mañana a primera hora hacia el torneo!-

-¿Zarpar?- Pensó Tsuna sorprendido al escuchar esa palabra. Con rapidez todos los jóvenes Dragon Slayers se marearon solo pensando en un barco pero eso no les impediría cumplir su misión como orgullosos magos de Fairy Tail.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail estaban en el gran puerto de Magnolia donde comenzarían su viaje hacia el torneo de batallas. Los elegidos para realizar esta misión eran Tsuna, Marcus, Alicia, Happy, Raine, Ryos, Sonia y sorprendentemente también estaba Serena.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también? ¿Apenas me uní ayer al gremio y ya tengo una misión tan importante?- Dijo Serena con una cascada de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos mientras caminaba.

-No te quejes, chica nueva- Comento Sonia- La maestra dijo que mientras más magos jóvenes era mejor-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?- Pregunto Ryos.

-Mi madre me dijo que mi padre estará esperándonos por alguna parte del puerto con el barco listo. Pero hay muchas persona- Explico Alicia mirando a su alrededor un montón de personas.

-No te preocupes, Tsuna y yo volaremos por el cielo para encontrar a Jellal. Vamos, Tsuna- Happy se dio la vuelta pero el pelirosa no estaba en ninguna parte- ¡Tsuna no está!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron sorprendido todos los magos de Fairy Tail sorprendidos de que el más determinado del grupo no estuviera ahí.

-Ese maldito, no me digas que intenta buscar otra forma de ir hacia la isla para no ir en el barco- Dijo Marcus creando una teoría.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Si no encontramos a Tsuna-sama, Raine no tendrá la oportunidad de cuidarlo mientras esta mareado! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos en encontrarlo!- Grito asustada la maga de hielo.

-¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?!- Grito Serena por lo que dijo Raine.

Pero en realidad Tsuna se había separado de sus compañeros por culpa de que había olido algo delicioso de un puesto de comida. Ahora Tsuna estaba caminando algo deprimido entre toda la gente que estaba en el puerto.

-¿Dónde se metieron todos? Estar rodeados de barcos me confunde así que no puedo olerlos...Maldición…- Comento Tsuna molesto y deprimido.

-Oye tú, el del pelo rosado, ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme?-

Tsuna se detuvo de caminar y apunto su mirada hacia abajo para ver a un anciano sin cabello y un bigote y sin mencionar su baja estatura se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Claro, viejo- Respondió el pelirosa extendiendo su mano hacia el pequeño anciano y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias, chico. Eres un buen tipo- El anciano se dio cuenta de la marca de Tsuna en su hombro- ¿Eres un mago, chico?-

-¡Sí! ¡Soy de Fairy Tail! ¿Has escuchado de nosotros?- Dijo Tsuna mostrando con orgullo su marca.

-He escuchado de sus famosas destrucciones. Chico, respóndeme algo, ¿Aprecias a tus compañeros de tu gremio?- Pregunto el pequeño anciano y Tsuna mostro una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ellos son mi preciada familia!- Respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa y el anciano también sonrió.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Me alegro, Tsuna!- Dijo el pequeño viejo de identidad desconocida.

-¡TSUNA!-

Tsuna se dio la vuelta para ver como Serena lo había encontrado y estaba gritando su nombre.

-Entonces yo me voy, abuelo- Dijo Tsuna volteando otra vez hacia el pequeño viejo pero ya no estaba- Se fue… ¿Yo le había dicho mi nombre?-

Mientras que Tsuna simplemente se fue con Serena, no sabían que ese pequeño anciano estaba sentado encima de un almacén del puerto observando al joven mago de fuego.

Detrás del pequeño anciano apareció una pequeña señorita con un largo cabello rubio, grandes ojos verdes y un hermoso vestido de color rosa.

-Parece que la cuarta generación es tan divertida como la anterior. ¿No lo crees, tercero?- Comento la pequeña chica sonriente.

-Sí, lo creo, primera. Yo creo que ellos serán la nueva luz que derrotara a la nueva era de oscuridad que se acerca-

Mientras tanto los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que ya se habían reunido con Tsuna habían encontrado por fin el gran barco que los llevara hacia la isla donde se realizara el torneo de batallas.

Todos observaron que en frente de ese gran barco había un hombre mayor pero muy atractivo de cabello azul y con un tatuaje debajo del ojo al igual que Alicia. Ese hombre vestía con la ropa del consejo pero eso no preocupaba a los magos de Fairy Tail y Alicia corrió hacia ese hombre muy rápido.

-¡Padre! ¡Hola!- Dijo Alicia saltando hacia su padre para darle un gran abrazo al cual este no se resistió.

Hola, Alicia. Has crecido mucho- Comento Jellal abrazando a su amada hija como todo un padre amoroso.

-¿Él es padre de Alicia? ¡Se ve muy joven y atractivo! ¡Qué suerte tiene la Maestra!- Pensó Serena al ver por primera vez a Jellal.

-Sé que ha pasado mucho, Alicia. Pero ahora será mejor que nos concentremos en la misión- Comento Jellal soltando a Alicia y esta con una sonrisa se alejó de su padre.

-¡Aquí están todos los magos de Fairy Tail que van a realizar esta misión!- Reporto Alicia.

-¿Dónde están los magos de Sabertooth? ¿Mi prima todavía no ha llegado?- Comento Marcus.

-Eso es grosero, primito. ¿Acaso no nos ves aquí?- Dijo una voz femenina y todos los magos de Fairy Tail voltearon la mirada hacia el lado derecho para ver a dos jóvenes chicas ambas de 18 años de edad.

Una de las chicas era una chica con cabello largo hasta el cuello de color rubio un poco claro, tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul, ya que estaba sonriendo se podía ver que tenía los dientes un poco afilados. Vestía con una camisa de color rosa sin mangas y que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco. También tenía un par de guantes largos de color azul y también tenía una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro. Para cubrir sus piernas tenía un par de botas largar de color negro y la marca de su gremio era de color blanco y estaba en su hombro derecho.

La otra chica era de la misma edad y tenía un cabello negro corto que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo. La chica vestía una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa. Vestía con una blusa negra, una falta corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados. Se podía observar la marca de Sabertooth en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿Ellas son las magas de otro de los gremios más poderosos de Fiore, Sabertooth?- Pregunto Serena ya que era la primera vez que las veía también.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡De Sabertooth, Lisa Eucliffe!- Dijo la chica rubia mostrando la marca blanca en su hombro derecho.

-D-Del mismo. ¡Sorano Aguria Cheney!...Mucho gusto- Dijo un poco apenada la chica del pelo negro mostrando la marca de color negro en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Tienes que hablar más fuerte y orgullosa, Sorano. ¡Somos de Sabertooth, ¿Recuerdas?!- Comento Lisa dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda a Sorano.

-Ellas son las magas de Sabertooth conocidas como "Las Hermanas Dragones" Lisa y Sorano. Enviaron un par poderoso- Comento Ryos al ver a las magas.

-¿Las hermanas dragones? ¿Ellas también son Dragon Slayers?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-¡Aye! ¡Son la Dragon Slayer Blanca y la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación!- Informo Happy.

-Como ya se conocen quiero presentarles quien será su líder. Es un buen amigo mío- Comento Jellal

-Puedo escucharte- Dijo la voz de un hombre dentro de un barco-Ayudar al consejo para que perdonen mis crímenes no es lo mismo que ser amigos, estúpido-

Todos los magos observaron a un hombre mayor con un cabello puntiagudo de color rojo, también tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y un par de orejas puntiagudas. Vestía con un abrigo blanco encima de una camisa negra y tenía unos pantalones rojos y unos zapatos de color blanco.

-¿Quién es este hombre que parece un delincuente? ¡Da miedo!- Pensó Serena al ver al hombre en el barco.

-Déjenme presentarlos, Él es Erik. Es quien liderara la misión y para que sepan es un mago que usa magia de sonido y también es un Dragon Slayer de Veneno de Segunda Generación- Informo Jellal.

-Ya hablamos lo suficiente. Suban de una vez. El viaje tomara tres días así que será mejor que nos apresuremos, mocosos- Informo Erik nada feliz al ver a los magos.

Tras decir eso todos los magos provenientes de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth empezaron a subir al barco uno por uno hasta que el ultimo en entrar iba a ser Tsuna.

El joven mago de fuego antes de entrar al barco observo el amplio cielo que había sobre el puerto de Magnolia. El fuerte viento agitaba su cabello rosa y su bufanda de escamas blancas y Tsuna mostro una gran sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Papa…más vale que te prepares, porque yo sé que tu estarás ahí…-Tsuna levanto su puño en dirección al cielo y lo apretó con fuerza-…y cuando estemos los dos en ese torneo…¡Sin duda lucharemos! ¡Como Magos de Fairy Tail que somos!-

 **Continuara...**


	4. Confianza

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Confianza!**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que los magos de Fairy Tail, las magas de Sabertooth junto con el ex-convicto, Erik habían zarpado con dirección hacia la isla donde se realizara el torneo de batallas que puede estar relacionado con el gremio oscuro, Seven Satan.

Los magos habían tenido un viaje tranquilo en el barco sin encontrarse con ninguna criatura o enemigo. Pero a pesar de eso varios tripulantes del barco estaban al borde de la muerte.

-¡AYUDENME! ¡VOY A MORIR!-

Esas palabras las gritaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba un joven moribundo de cabello rosa que se arrastraba por el suelo del barco mientras de su boca caía un hilo de saliva.

-S-Solo un poco más…para escapar…- Decía Tsuna muy débil arrastrándose con dirección al borde del barco.

La chica del cabello negro se colocó en frente del pelirosa- ¡Ya detente, Tsuna!-regaño Serena.

-Serena tiene razón, Tsuna- Dijo Happy- No importa cuánto lo pienses, es imposible que te bajes del barco y nades hasta la isla-

-¡Yo lo hare! ¡Prefiero nadar que permanecer otro día en este maldito barco!- Exclamo el Dragon Slayer arrastrándose solo unos centímetros con la fuerza que le quedaba.

Una chica con el cabello escarlata y un flequillo azul se colocó al lado de Tsuna.

-Tienes que resistir, Tsuna. Tú no eres el único que está sufriendo, recuerda que la mayoría de la tripulación es de Dragon Slayers- Comento Alicia con la vista fijada en Marcus que estaba sentado en el suelo del barco y tenía su espalda acostada en los bordes.

-N-No me compares con ese idiota, Alicia- Dijo el joven albino que tenía la cara de un color morado y sujetaba sus rodillas con fuerza.

-¡E-E-Es verdad!- Grito Lisa desde la parte alta del barco y sin mencionar que tenía un aspecto terrible- ¡Un mago de Sabertooth…no se marea tan fácilmente…!-

Sorano y Ryos tenían sus cabezas fuera del barco mientras vomitaban al mismo tiempo y tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes.

-Me quiero bajar de este barco…- Pensaban el chico y la chica de cabello negro que no resistían sus ganas de vomitar.

De repente de una de las habitaciones del barco salió Erik con una expresión de tanta ira que se veían sus venas en su frente.

-¡Puedo escuchar todas sus quejas, malditos mocosos! ¡Si quieren bajarse yo los tirare del barco así que cállense!- Grito el pelirojo para después volver dentro de su habitación pero desde ahí se escuchaba el sonido de vomito que dejo a Serena, Alicia y Happy con una gota de sudor cayendo de sus cabezas.

-Incluso el aterrador de Erik-san no se siente bien en los transportes, ¿Acaso todos los Dragon Slayers son así?- Comento Serena.

-Así parece. No importa de qué generación sean todos sufren mareos sobre los transportes- Dijo Happy pero un nombre llego a su cabeza y pensó- Excepto ella creo…-

-Por cierto he querido preguntar algo desde hace un tiempo, ¿Qué son exactamente las generación de los Dragon Slayers?- Pregunto la chica pelinegra.

-Ya veo, Serena-san no lo sabe, ¿Verdad?, entonces déjame explicarte- Respondió la chica de cabello escarlata para continuar diciendo- Los Dragon Slayers se separan en cuatro generaciones. La primera generación son aquellos que aprendieron su magia directamente de un dragón, así que es muy difícil ver esa clase de mago. La segunda generación es aquella que tiene lacrimas con poderes de dragón dentro de su cuerpo. La tercera son los que combinan las dos anteriores y mientras que la cuarta generación son aquellos Dragon Slayers que nacieron de otro Dragon Slayer y por esa razón nacieron con su magia-

-¿Nacieron con su magia?- Pregunto Serena confundida.

-Sí, nacieron con su magia. Para explicarte mejor te lo diré así, ellos heredaron la magia de sus padres al momento de nacer. Pudieron usarla desde pequeños y nadie se las enseño- Explico Alicia sorprendiendo a la pelinegra-

-¡Aye! ¡Y eso no es todo lo que pueden hacer!- Continuo Happy- A diferencia de la primera y segunda generación de Dragon Slayers, la cuarta generación no sufre el riesgo de transformarse en dragón si utiliza demasiado su magia-

¿El riesgo de transformarse en dragón? Había escuchado sobre eso. Es algo increíble pero no puedo creer que siendo tan poderosos no puedan soportar los transportes…pero parece alguien lo está disfrutando- Comento Serena al ver como una chica de cabello azul oscuro tenía la cabeza de Tsuna sobre sus piernas.

-No se preocupe, Tsuna-sama, Raine lo cuidara hasta que bajemos del barco aun que si usted quiere Raine puede cuidarlo toda la vida- Dijo Raine mientras pasaba su mano sobre el pelo rosa del mareado Tsuna.

-Raine…te estás aprovechando de que no puedo moverme…- Fue lo que pudo decir Tsuna entre sus mareos y dejando nuevamente a Serena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Si ella estuviera aquí hubiera podido curar a Tsuna con su Troia. Esto sí es mala suerte- Comento el pequeño gato azul ganando la curiosidad de Serena.

-¿Ella?- Se preguntó la pelinegra de quien hablaba Happy pero después se dio cuenta como la chica rubia de Sabertooth se acercó a ella- Lisa-san… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Desde que estamos en este maldi…digo agradable barco he querido preguntar algo. ¿De verdad piensas participar en el torneo con esa espada mágica? No creo que dures mucho con eso- Comento la chica rubia.

Tras esa pregunta Serena por unos momentos puso una expresión triste pero con rapidez cambio a una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Lisa-san. Yo soy muy hábil con mi Change Queen y recuerda que el propósito de nuestra misión es reunir información y no ganar el torneo- Excuso Serena mientras que apretaba sus puños sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pero una persona si se dio cuenta de esto. Esa persona era Erik que estaba observando todo desde una ventana en su habitación y que podía escuchar los pensamientos de Serena con su magia.

-Esa chica…parece que no quiere mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades en frente de sus compañeros…aunque no es asunto mío si muere-Pensó Erik para después salir de su habitación hacia el exterior del barco y Gritar- ¡Ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino así que reúnanse, mocosos! ¡Tengo algo que decirles!-

Tras esa grosera orden, todos los magos se reunieron en el centro del barco en forma de círculo para poder escuchar a Erik.

-Lo primero que tengo que decirles es sobre el torneo. Cuando califiquen para participar es posible que tengan que luchar entre ustedes pero ya que son magos de Fairy Tail eso es lo de menos, el mayor riesgo en este torneo es que solo hay dos maneras de ganar. Decir que tu oponente se rinda o matarlo- Dijo Erik seriamente pero ninguno de los jóvenes titubeo.

-La muerte es un riesgo para todo mago en una de sus misiones, ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirnos?- Pregunto Sonia muy grosera y seriamente.

-Eso solo era lo de menos. Yo quería hablarle en realidad sobre el gremio oscuro que está relacionado con el torneo. Seven Satan- Dijo con seriedad el pelirojo y mientras apretaba sus manos al decir el nombre de ese gremio.

-Seven Satan…el gremio donde está el mago que lastimo a mi padre- Pensó Marcus mientras apretaba sus manos con mucha ira y después dijo- ¿Por qué luces tan tenso al decir el nombre de ese gremio?-

-Hay una razón detrás del nombre de ese gremio. Seven Satan…Siete Satanes…siete magos oscuros muy poderosos con magias perdidas muy peligrosas. Su poder es más grande que el de los 10 magos santos- Erik trago saliva muy asustado- Debido a que su gremio está relacionado con el torneo es posible que al menos uno de ellos participe. Si terminan peleando con uno de ellos…deben rendirse de inmediato-

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los jóvenes magos ya que podían ver el miedo en los ojos de Erik. Pero cierto mago de pelo rosa que se había recuperado por poco tiempo de sus mareos mostro una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el amplio cielo azul.

-¿Qué me rinda de inmediato? Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Si no puedo derrotar a uno solo de eses magos como voy a derrotar a mi papa?- Pensaba Tsuna en silencio pero todos los magos observaron los ojos del pelirosa llenos de determinación y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pensando claramente.

Incluso Erik se dio cuenta y mostro una leve sonrisa- ¡Como sea! ¡Si ustedes mueren no es asunto mío! ¡Prepárense para bajar del barco, se puede ver que ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino!- Erik se dirigió hacia su habitación tras decir eso.

-¿Ya se puede ver?- Tras escuchar esas palabras Serena se dirigió al borde del barco y se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

En un mar tranquilo donde antes no había nada se encontraban una gran cantidad de otros barcos que pasaban al lado del barco de los jóvenes magos. Todos los barcos se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar que era una gran isla con muchos árboles pero desde los barcos se podía ver que había una ciudad. En el centro de esa ciudad se podía observar un gran y alto coliseo.

-En ese isla se realizara el torneo… ¿Qué clase de magos habrá?- Pensó Serena con una sonrisa mientras observaba la isla y el fuerte viento agitaba su oscuro cabello.

En otro barco muy alejado del barco de los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth que además también tenía dirección hacia la isla se podía observar a una persona en la parte delantera del barco que tenía sus ojos fijados en la bella isla.

Ese persona resultó ser una bella mujer de al menos unos 22 años con un hermoso rostro y un voluptuoso cuerpo. Esa mujer tenía una hermosa y larga cabellera de color azul que llegaba hasta su espalda. Sus grandes y bellos ojos eran de color marrón claro. Vestía con una chaqueta sin mangas de color verde sobre una blusa azul claro sin tirantes ni mangas y que mostraba un pequeño escote y tenía un lazo azul en el centro. También tenía una falda negra y unas medias negras largas y unas zapatillas marrones.

Pero lo más interesante de esta bella maga era la marca de cierto gremio en su hombro derecho.

-¿Entonces en esa isla se realizara ese torneo de batallas? Espero que el este ahí como prometió- Dijo esa bella mujer mientras observaba la isla y el viento agitaba su cabello.

-Más vale que el este ahí. ¿Cómo se atreve a llamar una maga de clase S para que cambie su misión?- Dijo una voz femenina.

La mujer peliazul se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que dijo eso. Resulto ser una pequeña gata parlante de color blanco que tenía puesto un pequeño vestido rosa.

-No digas eso, Charle. Él es un mago de nivel superior que yo y si pidió nuestra ayuda es que es muy grave- La mujer coloco su vista en el cielo- Además hace mucho que no vemos a los jóvenes del gremio-

El nombre de esa mujer era Wendy Marvell también conocida como la "Sacerdotisa del Cielo" debido a su magia de Dragon Slayer del Cielo. Ella también era una maga de clase S del gremio de magos, Fairy Tail.

 _Al mismo tiempo…_

En un pasillo antiguo y muy oscuro en alguna clase de castillo, se podía observar a un hombre joven de estatura media. Tenía un cabello negro corto y desordenado y separado en varias puntas. Tenía unos fríos ojos de color azul y vestía con un abrigo largo y oscuro y pantalones del mismo color al igual que los zapatos. En su mano derecha se podía observar una extraña marca parecida a la de Fairy Tail pero con un aspecto más demoniaco.

Ese hombre abrió unas grandes puertas al final del pasillo para entrar a una habitación oscura. Ese hombre a continuación se arrodillo en frente de un trono donde estaba sentado un hombre oculto entre las sombras.

-Alexander… ¿Disfrutaste tu estadía en Magnolia? Me entere que algunos magos intentaron capturarte mientras realizabas tus experimentos- Dijo la voz del hombre entre las sombras pero que se podía ver que estaba tomando vino en una copa de cristal.

-Sí, señor-Respondió el hombre llamado Alexander- Pero eso es lo de menos, mi señor. Tengo que decirle que me encontré con algo muy interesante durante mi viaje-

-No compliques las cosas, Alexander. Solo dime que es lo que viste- Dijo ese hombre entre las sombras mientras agitaba su vino en su copa.

-Pude ver con mis propios ojos al hijo de Natsu Dragneel, Tsuna Dragneel y sus compañeros de Fairy Tail - Dijo Alexander causando que el hombre en el trono dejara de girar su vino y soltara una leve risa.

-¿En serio? Eso sin duda es interesante, pero por el momento dime, ¿Quiénes son sus compañeros?- Pregunto el señor de Alexander-

-Sus compañeros eran el hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane "La Demonio", Marcus y la hija de Erza Scarlet "Titania" y el antiguo Mago Santo, Jellal Fernandez, Alicia. También estaba acompañado de un Exceed y una nueva miembro del gremio. Investigue y su nombre era Serena Axel-

Tras decir ese nombre de repente se empezó a escuchar una risa en toda la habitación que no provenía de Alexander o del otro hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso, Rin?- Pregunto ese hombre que bebía vino.

-No es nada, mi señor. Es que nunca pensé que escucharía el nombre de una vieja amiga aquí. El destino es algo interesante- Dijo un hombre que salió de las sombras de una esquina de la habitación.

Ese hombre tenía un cabello desordenado de color blanco y unos ojos de color gris. En su oreja derecha tenía un par de piercings dorados. Vestía con un abrigo largo de color negro y tenía unos jeans azules junto con zapatos de marrones.

Ese hombre se acercó a Alexander que seguía arrodillado en el suelo.

-Serena Axel… ¿Es verdad que ella está con los magos de Fairy Tail?- Pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Ella debe estar con los jóvenes de Fairy Tail que se están dirigiendo a la isla donde se realizara el torneo del Rey Demonio- Contesto Alexander con seriedad.

-¿En serio? Eso es algo interesante- Comento Rin mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios de una manera perversa.

-¿Por qué el interés en esta mujer, Rin?- Pregunto Alexander con una furiosa expresión mientras observa a Rin que volvía a las sombras.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Alexander. Esto es personal- Fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de desaparecer en las sombras de la habitación.

-Ese hombre se atreve a estar de pie en frente de usted, mi señor. ¿Cómo ese hombre se convirtió en uno de los siete satanes?- Comento el pelinegro furioso.

-No te alteres tanto, Alexander. Rin puede hacer lo que quiera mientras tenga nuestro mismo objetivo. Revivir a Zeref-

 _Momentos después…_

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth por fin habían llegado a la gran isla al igual que los demás barcos que estaban alrededor de la isla.

-¡Por fin tierra! ¡Siente que me hecho más fuerte tras sobrevivir tres días completos en ese barco infernal!- Grito Tsuna con una cascada de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras besaba el suelo del puerto.

-Parece alguien que acaba de regresar de algún entrenamiento intenso o algún sobreviviente de una isla desértica- Comento Serena al ver al pelirosa.

-A me solo me parece un idiota- Comento Sonia al ver al pelirosa también.

-Entonces, mocosos. Tenemos dos horas antes de que empiece la inscripción al torneo. Ustedes hagan lo que les plazca pero no causen ningún desastre. Yo iré a reunirme con nuestro informante dentro de las tropas de Seven Satan- Comento Erik tras ser el último de salir del barco.

-¿Tenemos a un informante dentro de Seven Satan? ¿Quién es esa persona, Erik-sama?- Pregunto Sorano educadamente.

-Mi hija, Sophia- Dijo Erik tranquilamente.

Pero tras escuchar esas palabras que vinieron de la boca del pelirojo todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos mientras se quedaban viendo a Erik con sus cuerpos petrificados.

-Erik-san… ¿Tiene una hija?...eso quiere decir… ¿Tiene una esposa?- Pregunto Alicia totalmente congelada al igual que los demás.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con esa reacción?! ¡Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, malditos mocosos! ¡Están pensando que un hombre como yo no puede tener una mujer! ¡Si no me creen pregúntenle a ese gato azul de ahí!- Grito Erik furioso y lleno de ira.

-¿A Happy? ¿El que tiene que ver?- Pregunto Ryos confundido al igual que los demás.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Erik si tiene esposa! ¿Acaso no recuerdan a la miembro del gremio que abandono el gremio para casarse con un ex-criminal? Era Kinana, una antigua miembro y la esposa de Erik- Dijo Happy dejando a los magos aún más sorprendidos.

-El mundo tiene toda clase de personas- Pensó Serena mientras que no sabía que Erik podía escucharla.

Después de esa graciosa discusión, los jóvenes magos se separaron de Erik y se adentraron dentro de la ciudad. Se quedaron encantados y asombrados de que a pesar de que era una isla donde se llevaría a cabo un torneo mortal había un montón de casas y tiendas por toda la isla.

Los jóvenes magos continuaron caminando por un largo tiempo y estaban aprovechando esas dos horas libres visitando varias tiendas de comida, ropa, etc. El tiempo había ido pasando y los magos se preguntaban que debían hacer ahora.

-¡Estoy aburrido! ¡Ya quiero ir a pelear en el torneo!- Se quejaba el pelirosa mientras caminaba entre mucha gente.

-No seas impaciente, todavía nos queda una hora libre, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Pregunto Alicia.

-¡Vamos hacia ese lugar!- Dijo de repente Raine apuntando su dedo hacia un lugar específico y todos voltearon la mirada para ver ese lugar.

-¿Un baño público?- Dijo Lisa al ver el letrero del lugar- ¡Vamos! ¡Suena Divertido!-

-¡Sí! ¡Muy Divertido, Divertido, Divertido!- Repetía una y otra vez la chica peliazul del grupo mientras corazones salían volando de su cabeza mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

-No creo que sean baños mixtos… ¿Lo sabes, Raine-san?- Dijo Serena que se daba cuenta de las intenciones de maga de hielo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su cabeza.

Tras decidir bien, todos los magos se dirigieron hacia los baños públicos sin darse cuenta que cierta maga de cabello azul junto con una gata blanca pasaron detrás de ellos.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ir ahora?- Pregunto Charle a su compañera.

-¡Veamos si encontramos una pastelería!- Respondió Wendy.

Antes de entrar a los baños públicos cierta chica con cabello escarlata se dio la vuelta creyendo que vería a una persona familiar pero no había nadie.

-Esas voces… ¿Sera mi imaginación?- Pensó Alicia para después entrar al baño junto con sus compañeros.

Al entrar dentro de los baños, Raine se decepciono mucho debido que como dijo Serena no eran mixtos. Los hombres se fueron por un lado y las chicas por otro.

Tsuna, Ryos, Marcus y Happy eran los únicos en ese gran baño cubierto por cerámica. Todos los chicos tenían una toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas mientras que se podía observar que todos tenían un cuerpo bien ejercitado con sus músculos bien marcados.

-Parece que somos los únicos. Eso es buena suerte para nosotros- Comento Marcus siendo el primero en entrar a la gran tina de agua.

-Esto sería perfecto si hubiera un montón de peces en el agua- Comento Happy con un hilo de saliva en su boca.

-¿Qué clase de baño seria si hubiera peces?- Dijo Ryos con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Bien, prepárense! ¡Voy a convertir este baño en un jacuzzi caliente!- Pero antes de que Tsuna se metiera al agua se escucharon una risas que tomaron la atención del pelirosa- ¿Risas? ¿De dónde provienen?-

Debido a su buen oído el pelirosa al igual que los demás Dragon Slayers lograron localizar de dónde provenía ese sonido tan encantador. Provenía del otro lado de la pared del baño. En otras palabras provenía del baño de las chicas.

-¡Que grande! ¡Es la primera vez que estoy en unos baños públicos!- Dijo la voz de Serena del otro lado de la pared.

-Yo también, y parece que somos las únicas- Dijo la voz de Alicia que provenía del mismo lugar.

-Estoy algo decepcionada. Raine quería lavar la espalda de Tsuna-sama- Dijo la voz de la chica peliazul del otro lado de la pared.

-¿En serio? ¿Es que acaso no te da vergüenza ver a un hombre desnudo?- Pregunto la voz de Sonia.

-En realidad no. Mi papa siempre se está quitando la ropa en la casa, así que estoy acostumbrada- Contesto Raine.

-E-Esto…me da vergüenza…- Dijo la tímida voz de Sorano del otro lado de los baños.

-Todas somos mujeres, no tienes que tener vergüenza. Además mira el buen cuerpo que tienes. ¡Déjame tocar!- Dijo la voz de una traviesa Lisa.

Lo último que pudieron escuchar del lado de las chicas fue un sonido de caída, un leve gemido femenino y el sonido de haber apretado algo muy suave.

Todos los chicos tenían las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras sus imaginaciones fluían libremente al escuchar todas esas voces.

-El baño de las chicas…- Dijo Tsuna con una mirada picara y una sonrisa macabra.

-Todos estamos pensando lo mismo pero te sugerimos que no lo hagas, idiota- Dijo Ryos intentando olvidar lo que escucho.

-Es verdad, Tsuna. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos hizo Alicia la última vez que hicimos algo como eso?- Comento Marcus dejando paralizado al pelirosa.

-Los había dejado a ti y a Marcus en la enfermería del gremio por al menos por 2 semanas sin moverse- Dijo Happy mientras nadaba en la bañera del baño.

-Era como ver a una segunda maestra en frente mío…o creo que hasta era peor…- Susurro aterrado el pelirosa mientras un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda.

-Eso sin duda suena como una mujer aterradora-

Tras oír esas palabras todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Los chicos voltearon la mirada hacia un lado del baño para poder observar a un hombre joven de cabello blanco y ojos grises. Al igual que los demás chicos solo tenía una toalla en sus partes íntimas y se podía observar que era musculoso y tonificado pero lo más sorprendente era la marca en su pecho que se parecía a la de Fairy Tail pero más siniestra.

-¿Quién es este tipo? ¡No pude notar su presencia!- Pensó Tsuna sorprendido al ver al peliblanco en el baño.

Marcus fijo sus fríos ojos en el pecho del chico-Esa marca en el pecho de ese tipo… ¿Es parte de algún gremio?- Marcus no reconocía ese marca ya que nunca antes había visto a los magos de Seven Satan.

-Ya dejen de mirarme como si fuera un villano. Yo solamente quería tomar un refrescante baño y conocer a los nuevos compañeros de Serena- Dijo Rin sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Conoces a Serena?- Pregunta el pelirosa muy sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Rin Hellbrand, mucho gusto. Soy un antiguo compañero de la infancia de Serena. Ella y yo estábamos en el mismo gremio de pequeños- Dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo aún más a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿En el mismo gremio? Serena dijo que nunca antes había estado en un gremio, ¿Acaso mintió?- Dijo Happy que no podía creerlo.

-Por supuesto que mintió. Ella no quiere que sepan nada de su pasado, después de todo…ella destruyo nuestro gremio- Tras esas palabras por parte de Rin, los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron congelados por un momento.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué esa chica destruyo un gremio? ¡No bromees!- Dijo Ryos furioso contra Rin.

-Es la verdad. Pero no es que ella lo haya destruido por sí misma. Ella enemisto a los magos de nuestro gremio para que se mataran unos contra otros. Por supuesto que el consejo oculto esa clase de información pero jamás creyeron que una pequeña niña hubiera tenido que ver en algo como eso. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que esa chica es una mujer demonio- Comento fríamente el peliblanco mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios como un animal salvaje.

-¡Ya cierra la boca, maldito! ¿Quién va creer una palabra de lo que dices?- Dijo Tsuna muy molesto mientras encendía su puño derecho - ¡Cierra tu boca si no quieres que te rostice!-

-Yo no quiero problemas y si me creen eso es asunto suyo, pero quiero que sepan algo…- El peliblanco se acercó a Tsuna y coloco su mano en su hombro mientras acercaba su cara a su oído- No le tengan confianza a Serena, si lo hacen…Fairy Tail será destruido por sus propias manos-

Tsuna abrió sus ojos por esas sorprendentes palabras que le dijo Rin, este a continuación se dirigió hacia la salida mientras Tsuna estaba totalmente congelado por la sorpresa. Pero de repente el pelirosa apretó su puño con mucha ira.

-¡Espera, Maldito!- Tsuna se dio la vuelta listo para lanzar un puñetazo pero Rin ya había desapareció completamente dejando sorprendido a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Ese tipo… ¿Quién era exactamente?- Pensaba el joven albino que todavía estaba en la tina del baño pero seguía igual de impactado que sus compañeros.

Tsuna apretó con fuerza su puño derecho debido a la ira que sufría por dos motivos. El primero era por las palabras que les había dicho Rin y el segundo era que una parte de él le había creído.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo Tsuna lanzando un fuerte puñetazo en contra de la pared para desquitarse. Pero pronto se daría cuenta que esa había sido una muy mala idea.

La pared que golpeo Tsuna poco a poco empezó a agrietarse hasta que al final esa gran pared de concreto fue convertida en varios escombros. Lo que había del otro lado de la pared dejo a los chicos de Fairy Tail con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ellos estaban viento a sus compañeras de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth completamente desnudas revelando sus voluptuosos y bien cuidados cuerpos. Al principio de ambos lados se habían quedados quietos mientras se miraban entre sí. Pero todo cambio en cuento las chicas empezaron a gritar nerviosamente mientras cubrían sus partes íntimas.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a derribar la pared solo para espiar, malditos pervertidos?!- Grito Serena mientras se cubría al igual que las demás chicas.

-¡Tsuna-sama!- Grito Raine para después desmayarse de inmediato debido a una hemorragia nasal producida por el bien ejercitado cuerpo de Tsuna que solo se quedaba paralizado al igual que los demás chicos.

-Esto no es lo que parece…- Intento explicar el pelirosa pero de inmediato se quedó paralizado al igual que los demás chicos al ver en frente de ellos a una demoniaca figura rodeada de un aura color escarlata.

-¡¿ACASO NO LES HABIA DICHO QUE LES IBA A PASAR SI HACIAN OTRA VEZ ALGO COMO ESTO, MALDITOS DEGENERADOS?!-

Esas palabras provinieron de esa demoniaca aura que en realidad era Alicia Scarlet que hacía temblar a los chicos de Fairy Tail.

Al final lo único que se escucho fue un lamentable grito de miedo y dolor fuera de los baños públicos y que se terminó escuchando en todas la isla.

El tiempo fue pasando y la hora que faltaba para que empezara la inscripción al torneo ya iba a empezar. Las chicas de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth pasaron ese tiempo libre comprando en tiendas mientras que los chicos la pasaron dentro de un hospital con heridas mortales de gravedad. Pero a pesar de estar mal heridos los chicos se prometieron que no dirían nada de su encuentro con Rin a las chicas.

 _Más tarde…_

Alrededor del coliseo en el centro de la isla ya se habían reunido al menos unos 10.000 hombres y mujeres para la inscripción del torneo. Entre ellos ya estaban los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth reunidos con Erik.

-Parece que ya están todos aquí. ¿No causaron ningún problema?- Pregunto Erik aunque ya que podía escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, él ya sabía la respuesta.

-No se preocupe, Erik-san. Por cierto, ¿No vino con su hija?- Pregunto Serena.

-Por supuesto que no. Si la ven hablar con participantes del torneo, sospecharan de ella. Pero al menos logro decirme la manera en que van a escoger a los participantes- Comento el pelirojo.

-Entonces díganos, ¿Cómo escogerán a los participantes?- Pregunto como siempre grosera Sonia.

-Sera por medio de un medidor de fuerza física. Te dirán que golpeas una extraña máquina que determinara tu poder y después los encargados del torneo se encargaran de escoger a los participantes- Informo Erik- Asegúrense de no usar su magia o todo su poder. No queremos que el enemigo esté atento a ustedes-

-Entendido- Respondió Alicia seriamente para después mirar al pelirosa- ¿Acaso escuchaste, Tsuna? Cuando te llamen tienes que contenerte-

Pero al momento de darse la vuelta para decirle esas palabras al mago de fuego, Alicia y los demás magos se quedaron asombrados con lo que vieron. El pelirosa tenía una mirada realmente deprimida junto con unos ojos vacíos de determinación.

-Si…me contendré- Contesto Tsuna tranquilamente algo que no era propio de él.

-Tsuna-sama… ¿Se sentirá bien?- Se preguntó la maga de hielo muy preocupada.

-Él está bien. Seguramente comió algo con mal sabor cuando vendría hacia aquí- Contesto Marcus sin siquiera mirar a Tsuna pero en realidad pensaba- Por supuesto que no está bien. ¿Cómo estarías si te dijeran que una compañera puede llevar a la muerte a tus otros compañeros?-

-¡Ya empezaremos a las personas que quieren inscribirse en el torneo! ¡Por favor tengan paciencia!- Informo uno de los encargados a todos los 10.000 retadores.

Pero mientras los hombres y mujeres entraban al coliseo para la inscripción se pudo observar desde la parte más alta del coliseo a una persona que observaba a los participantes. Para ser más preciso esa persona era una mujer.

Era una mujer bella y joven de al menos 22 años que tenía un cabello largo de color purpura con varios rizos en las puntas. Tenía unos hermosos ojos de color café y vestía con una abrigo largo de color negro con una capucha atrás. También tenía una falda corta de color purpura y unas botas largas de color oscuro. En su pierna derecha se observaba la marca de Seven Satan.

Esa chica tenía su mirada principalmente colocada sobre Tsuna mientras mostraba una encantadora y tétrica sonrisa.

-Como siempre tienes una muy mala costumbre de espiar a las personas, Diane- Dijo la voz de hombre que se escuchó alrededor de esa chica de cabello purpura.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti, Rin. Sal de las sombras de una vez- Dijo la chica de nombre Diane para después observar como el hombre de cabello blanco salía de las sombras del coliseo.

-¿Quieres decirme que haces espiando al hijo de Natsu Dragneel con esa sonrisa en tu rostro?- Pregunto Rin observando también a Tsuna desde el coliseo.

-Puede que te lo diga si me dices que hablaste tú con él en los baños públicos. Parece muy deprimido- Comento la pelipurpura.

-Nosotros solamente tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre una compañera que los dos conocemos. Pero parece que lo deprimió tanto que será muy fácil ganarle- Comento Rin para después soltar una leve risa.

-Yo no diría eso. Es posible que en vez de ser más débil puede que haya pasado lo contrario- Dijo Diane deteniendo la risa de Rin.

-¿Lo contrario? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Diane?- Pregunto Rin con una expresión un poco llena de ira.

-Te lo explicare de esta forma- Procedió la pelipurpura colocando sus ojos en Rin- Las palabras que tú les dijiste puede que sean como una bala puesta en una pistola. La pregunta aquí es, ¿En contra de quien disparara esa bala? ¿Contra el mismo o contra Seven Satan?-

Rin se enojó solo con escuchar las palabras de Diane aunque no lograba entender su significado.

-¡Tsuna Dragneel!-

Esas palabras venían del encargado de la inscripción del torneo e indicaban que el pelirosa tenía que ir a medir su fuerza física.

-Parece que ya es tu turno, Tsuna. Buena suerte, pero recuerda contenerte- Animo la chica rubia del grupo pero Tsuna seguía con esa triste expresión.

Si…lo entiendo- Tsuna estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia donde estaba la maquina pero de repente sintió una mano en su hombro. El pelirosa volteo la mirada para ver a Serena sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, Tsuna. Es posible que estés preocupado porque tu padre no esté en el torneo, pero estoy segura que está aquí. ¡Así que anímate y demuéstrale tu fuerza!- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Tsuna se le quedo viendo a la chica de cabello negro y abrió un poco sus ojos de la sorpresa ya que no le había dicho a nadie de lo que estaba buscando el en el torneo. Tras escuchar esas palabras el pelirosa se olvidó de todas sus preocupaciones y mostro una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo me encargare de entrar a ese torneo!- Dijo Tsuna nuevamente con la determinación en sus ojos alegrando a sus compañeros.

A continuación Tsuna se dirigió hacia donde estaba esa gran máquina mientras se abría paso entre los demás participantes del torneo. Pero mientras caminaba solo había un pensamiento en la cabeza del mago de fuego.

-¿Cómo pude dudar de ella?, más bien, ¿Cómo me atreví a romper una de las regla más importante de Fairy Tail?-

Tsuna se abrió paso hasta llegar a una gran lacrima en frente de él y que estaba sujetada al suelo por unos pilares de hierro.

-Entonces por favor, golpee la lacrima con toda su fuerza- Ordeno el encargado de la inscripción.

El pelirosa se colocó en una posición de lucha mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho. Incluso se logró a ver las venas de su brazo debido a tantán presión. Esa fuerza venia de un pensamiento en la cabeza de Tsuna.

-¡No dudes de ellos! ¡Siempre ten confianza en tus compañeros!-

Tsuna procedió a lanzar un veloz y fuerte puñetazo en contra de la lacrima mientras permanecía en su cabeza y en su corazón ese claro sentimiento. Al momento de impactar su puño la gran lacrima no tardó en hacerse pedazos al igual que los pilares que lo la sujetaban.

El golpe de Tsuna había sido tan fuerte que provoco un cráter en la pared del coliseo provocando un gran temblor que sintieron todos los presentes. Todos se impresionaron ante esa demostración de fuerza incluso los de Seven Satan.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!- Pensó Rin impresionado ya que el mismo había probado esa resistente lacrima.

Al final Tsuna regreso con sus compañeros. Algunos lucían complacidos ante lo que hizo Tsuna mientras que otros decepcionados.

-¿Acaso no te dije que te contuvieras?- Pregunto Alicia que no podía evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento, tenía mucha ira reprimida- Tras pedir disculpas Tsuna se acercó a Serena y la sorprendió colocando sus dos brazos sobre sus hombros y diciendo con una sonrisa - ¡Serena, Gracias! ¡Yo sin duda confió en ti!-

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada de la sonrisa de Tsuna- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo tan de repente?-

-¿Qué está haciendo, Tsuna-sama? ¡Ha Raine no le gusta lo que está pasando aquí!- Grito quejosa la peliazul haciendo reír a los demás magos.

Mientras que en los niveles superiores donde estaban los magos del gremio oscuro, Rin y Diane también se habían sorprendido. Diane tenía una sonrisa complaciente mientras que Rin solo se quedaba con los ojos abiertos.

-Parece que la pregunta ya fue resorbida. La bala ha sido disparada en contra de los siete satanes- Dijo Diane dirigiéndose hacia las sombras mientras que Rin solo se quedaba paralizado con los ojos abiertos.

Rin cambio su expresión de impresión por una gran y complaciente sonrisa - ¡Tsuna Dragneel! ¡Eres fuerte!-

Debido a lo que hizo Tsuna la clasificación llevo un tiempo pero al final todos los participantes tuvieron su turno.

-¡Ahora mostraremos quienes participaran en el Torneo del Rey Demonio!- Informo el encargado.

Los encargados utilizaron una lacrima para mostrar un gran holograma de la lista de participantes. De los 10.000 participantes solo habían quedado menos de 50. Entre esos participantes estaban todos los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, también se encontraba el nombre de Wendy pero ninguno de los jóvenes magos lo noto.

Pero algo que si sorprendió a Tsuna, Marcus, Ryos y Happy fue el nombre de Rin Hellbrand en la lista de participantes. Pero la más sorprendida fue Serena.

-¿Rin también está participando en el torneo? Ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo porque el nombre de Seven Satan me sonaba tan familiar- Pensaba sorprendida y asustada la pelinegra.

-La primera batalla del torneo será mañana a primera hora del día. Los participantes serán…-

En vez de decir los nombres, el encargado cambio la lista de participantes por el nombre de dos personas.

Esos nombres sorprendieron a los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, excepto a uno de cabello rosa y a otro de cabello negro. El nombre de los dos combatientes eran Tsuna Dragneel y Ryos Redfox.

-¿Peleare contra Ryos? Los encargados de este torneo no pierden el tiempo – Tsuna choco sus puños de la emoción mientras liberaba algunas llamas- ¡Estoy más que encendido!-

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias a las personas que han comentado hasta ahora. Recuerden: ¡Más Reviews igual a Más Inspiración!**

 **Postdata: para que sepan yo publico rápido porque tengo mucho tiempo libre xD**


	5. Comienza el Torneo del Rey Demonio

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Comienza el Torneo del Rey Demonio!**

Los 50 participantes para el Torneo del Rey Demonio ya habían sido escogidos y la primera batalla para el torneo ya se había decidido terminando el día de las inscripciones.

Así como se dijo el torneo comenzó a primera hora de la mañana pero a pesar de ser tan temprano el estadio ya se estaba lleno de espectadores que gritaban de emoción y desesperación que empezaran las batallas.

Los participantes del torneo estaban en diferentes terrazas alrededor del coliseo para que pudieran observar las batallas. En una de las terrazas se encontraban los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth por excepción de cierto pelirosa y cierto pelinegro.

Sorano observaba impresionada por tanta gente en el estadio- ¡Increíble! ¡Hay tanta gente que me empiezo a poner nerviosa!-

-Cuando te toque pelear simplemente concéntrate en tu oponente, Sorano-san- Aconsejo Alicia.

-¡No hablen como si supiéramos cuando nos va a tocar! ¡Qué suerte tienen Tsuna y Ryos de luchar de primeros!- Dijo quejosa Lisa.

-Hablando de esos dos, ¿Dónde están? No los he visto desde ayer- Pregunto la chica del pelo café del grupo.

-Dijeron que quieren prepararse para su pelea- Comento Happy que volaba alrededor de los magos.

-Pero, ¿En serio está bien para esos tipos pelear entre ellos?- Pregunto Serena algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, pelear entre ellos es algo normal. Lo que a mí me preocupa es que ninguno de los dos quiera decir la palabra "Me rindo"- Dijo el joven de cabello albino muy tranquilo.

Pero mientras los jóvenes magos hablaban entre ellos no sabían que en otra de las terrazas del coliseo se encontraba cierta maga de clase S de Fairy Tail junto con su compañera Exceed.

La joven mujer de cabello azul se quedaba encantada con lo grande que era el coliseo- Es increíble. Me recuerda bastante a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-

-Es bastante nostálgico, pero, ¿Quién pensaría que la primera batalla seria entre esos dos? ¿Crees que te recuerden?- Preguntaba la pequeña gata blanca sentada en el barandal de la terraza.

-No lo creo. No he visto a ninguno de los jóvenes del gremio desde hace mucho. Aunque apuesto que Tsuna-kun y Ryos-kun se parecen mucho a Natsu-san y Gajeel-san ahora- Comento Wendy soltando una leve risa.

-¿Eso será bueno o malo?- Se preguntaba Charle mientras bajaba una gota de sudor de su cabeza.

Otra persona que se encontraba esperando la batalla entre ambos Dragon Slayers era Erik que se encontraba observando todo desde la zona más alta de las gradas de los espectadores.

-No puedo escuchar nada...Parece que lo que decía Sophia era verdad. Fuera de la zona de combate no se puedo usar la magia- Pensaba Erik.

-Parece que estas muy pensativo como siempre, papa-

Erik se percató de esa voz femenina dirigida hacia él y volteo la mirada para ver a una bella joven como de 18 años de edad. Esta chica tenía un cabello largo hasta la espalda de color purpura un poco rojizo y tenía unos ojos de color azul verdoso. Vestía con una chaqueta negra de mangas largas cerrada sobre una blusa verde y tenía una falda negra y unas botas largas de color morado oscuro.

-Sofia…- Dijo Erik al ver a su hijo - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-No te preocupes, papa, nadie nos está viendo. Por alguna razón pusieron una seguridad mínima y dejaron libres a todos los soldados- Comento Sophia colocándose al lado de padre.

-Seguridad mínima…Es como si pensaran que no necesitan a los soldados. ¿Es esto algo bueno o malo?- Pensaba el pelirojo seriamente.

En la zona más alta del coliseo que estaba oculta entre las sombras, se podía observar a ciertas personas que también esperaban con ansias que el combate empezara. Esas personas se trataban del hombre llamado Alexander y del otro hombre que estaba sentado en un trono con la vista apuntada a la arena del coliseo y además se podía ver la copa llena de vino en su mano.

-Qué gran vista. ¿Quiénes son los primeros combatientes?- Pregunto ese serio hombre oculto entre las sombras.

-Los primeros combatientes son Tsuna Dragneel hijo de "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel y el otro es Ryos Redfox hijo de "Kurogane" Gajeel Redfox- Informo Alexander.

-Ya veo, un combate interesante. Ahora dime, Alexander, ¿Hubo algún rastro de Natsu Dragneel en el torno?- Pregunto nuevamente con seriedad el hombre para después proceder a beber de su copa.

El pelinegro trago al de saliva antes de contestar –Por desgracia no, mi señor. No tenemos ninguna persona con ese nombre en nuestra lista y tampoco logramos localizar su poder mágico en alguna parte de la isla. Lo siento mucho-

El hombre dejo de beber vino y soltó una leve risa por el miedo que tenía el pelinegro -No importa, Alexander. Si Natsu Dragneel no está aquí todavía tenemos a su hijo que también nos sirve-

Mientras tanto en los caminos inferiores del coliseo, se encontraban Tsuna y Ryos. Cada uno del otro reverso de su oponente. Ambos magos de Fairy Tail caminaban por su respectivo camino mientras que podían ver la luz de la salida y que los llevaría hacia la arena de combate.

Tsuna estaba caminando con una seria expresión y lleno de determinación para luchar en contra del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación pero mientras caminaba hacia la salida se percató de algo. El pelirosa podía ver como una persona se dirigía hacia él.

Esa persona tenía un abrigo largo de color rojo sobre una camisa de color negro al igual que sus pantalones y botas. Se podía observar que tenía un cabello rubio puntiagudo y desordenado pero lo más interesante de él era una máscara blanca con lentes naranja en los ojos.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Participa en el torneo?- Pensó Tsuna mientras miraba al sujeto que se dirigía hacia él.

Cuando por fin estuvieron cerca, el hombre enmascarado simplemente paso al lado del pelirosa sin decir ninguna palabra. A Tsuna le pareció algo extraño pero no sintió ninguna amenaza de ese hombre.

-Qué raro, ¿Se habrá perdido?- Fue lo que pensó Tsuna tras dejar atrás a ese hombre.

A Tsuna sin duda le inquietaba quien era ese hombre pero en este momento el pelirosa solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza y eso era vencer al joven de cabello negro con magia metálica.

Tanto Tsuna como Ryos salieron a la amplia arena del torneo por ambos lados contrarios del coliseo. Al momento en que ambos magos tocaron la arena se escuchó como todos los espectadores gritaban de emoción mientras que los demás combatientes solamente miraban con seriedad a los dos Dragon Slayers y se preguntaban quien ganaría.

Tsuna y Ryos tenían puesta sus serias miradas uno contra el otro esperando el inicio del combate.

De repente en medio del aire del coliseo se observó como apareció un holograma de un hombre misterioso haciendo callar a los espectadores y dejando impresionados a los competidores excepto a Tsuna y Ryos que no quitaban sus miradas desafiantes uno del otro.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Tiene que ver con el torneo?- Pensaba Marcus mientras miraba al hombre del holograma.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Alexander- Se presentó el pelinegro- Seré el encargado principal del Torneo del Rey Demonio. Ahora iniciara el primer combate entre Tsuna Dragneel y Ryos Redfox. Esa batalla será el inicio de una serie de combates que decidirán quién merece ser llamado Rey. ¡Ahora empiezan!-

Tras esas palabras el holograma desapareció y ambos magos en la arena empezaron a correr uno contra el otro haciendo gritar nuevamente a los espectadores.

- **¡Tetsuryukon!-**

Ryos transformo su brazo en un bastón de hierro y lo estiro hacia Tsuna. Este no se quedó quieto y dio un alto salto esquivando el ataque y posicionándose encima del pelinegro. Tsuna empezó a tomar aire inflando sus mejillas.

- **¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

El pelirosa libero una gran ráfaga de fuego de su boca y en dirección hacia Ryos. Las intensas llamas impactaron contra el dragón de hierro cubriéndolo por completo. Tsuna aterrizo en el suelo sin quitar la vista de su compañero cubierto en llamas.

De un momento a otro las llamas se dispersaron debido a la ráfaga de aire producida por los puños de Ryos. Tsuna pudo observar como las llamas habían quemado su chaleco y su camisa pero su piel por otra parte se había convertido en escamas de hierro muy resistentes.

Ryos no perdió el tiempo y con un gran paso se acercó al pelirosa y al instante empezó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos y patadas. Tsuna se mantenía retrocediendo y esquivando los ataques con su gran agilidad y después de un rato de esquivar el encendió su puño derecho en llamas.

- **¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

- **¡Tetsuryu no Go Ken!-**

Los dos magos dragones lanzaron un puñetazo cubiertos con sus respectivos elementos y al momento de chocar sus puños se creó una onda expansiva y un fuerte viento que se pudo sentir el todo el coliseo. Tanto los espectadores como los otros combatientes se cubrían sus ojos por la fuerte onda de viento que agitaba su cabello.

-Ambos son muy fuerte…- Pensaba la pelinegra de cabello largo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos por el viento.

-¡Animo, Tsuna-sama! ¡Yo sé que usted puede ganar!- Gritaba Raine muy emocionada y encantada mientras miraba al pelirosa.

-¡Al menos ten la decencia de apoyar a tus dos compañeros, maldita mujer obsesionada!- Gritaba Marcus molesto con ver a la peliazul.

Mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail hablaban, Tsuna y Ryos seguían chocando sus puños con una gran fuerza tanto física como mágica hasta que ambos fueron lanzados a lados contrarios por la gran presión de sus golpes.

Ryos clavo su mano en el suelo de la arena para detenerse y con rapidez tomo aire e inflo sus mejillas mientras seguía mirando a Tsuna.

- **¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!-**

El pelinegro lanzo un tornado de hierro de su boca y con dirección hacia el dragón de fuego.

Tsuna clavo su mano en la arena para detenerse y al instante se percató del tornado de hierro dirigiéndose hacia él.

- **¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

El pelirosa libero una ráfaga de llamas ondulantes de sus manos y las utilizo para bloquear el feroz tornado que se dirigía hacia él. Al momento de hacer eso se creó una gran explosión y nube de polvo en frente de Tsuna pero esta no tardó en ser atravesada por Ryos que se posiciono encima de Tsuna.

- **¡Tetsuryuken!-**

Ryos transformo su mano izquierda en una gran y afilada espada de hierro y la dirigió en contra de Tsuna pero este logro tomar la espada entre sus manos y a solo a unos centímetros de su cara y al instante azoto al pelinegro en contra del suelo de la arena.

Ryos no tardo en levantarse y empezar a lanzar una serie de ataques con su espada de hierro hacia Tsuna y este nuevamente se la pasaba esquivando los continuos ataques con su gran agilidad.

La mayoría de personas que miraban esa batalla ya sabían en su interior que la batalla ya estaba cerca de su final.

-Es hora de terminar esto, ¿No crees, Ryos?- Dijo Tsuna tranquilamente mientras esquivaba los golpes

El pelinegro se enfureció mientras atacaba - ¿Eh? ¡No hables como si fueras el ganador, maldito!-

La gran ira de Ryos lo hizo lanzar un gran ataque con espada que Tsuna logro esquivar logrando que se clavara en el suelo causando un gran temblor. El pelirosa aprovecho esa oportunidad y encendió sus dos puños en intensas llamas.

- **¡Guren Karyu Ken!-**

El pelirosa desato una furiosa e intensa ráfaga de puñetazos cubiertos de fuertes llamas que impactaban con una fuerza devastadora en la dura piel de hierro del pelinegro. Durante ese ataque se pudo ver como la piel de Ryos se empezaba a agrietar levemente pero al final después del último golpe se pudo ver como Ryos seguía consiente y todavía con sus escamas de hierro.

-¿Creíste que eso me vencería…? ¿Eh?- Susurro el pelinegro impresionado por lo que estaba viendo.

Tsuna ahora no solo tenía sus manos cubiertas de fuego si no que tenía todo su cuerpo cubiertos por esas intensas llamas y su mirada puesta en un indefenso Ryos.

- **¡Karyu no Kenkaku!-**

El pelirosa impacto un fuerte cabezazo en la zona del abdomen de Ryos mientras que su cuerpo estaba todo lleno del intenso fuego. El pelinegro solo desato un fuerte alarido de dolor mientras que toda su piel de hierro se agrieto y destruyo al instante y después salió volando hacia la pared del coliseo.

Ryos se despegó del cráter de la pared y termino cayendo al suelo de la arena. El pelinegro seguía consiente pero apenas podía moverse pero con su poca vista logro ver en frente de el al joven pelirosa con una seria mirada en sus ojos.

-Maldición…- El pelinegro simplemente mostro una sonrisa con sus afilados dientes y dijo – Yo…me rindo…-

Tan solo con decir esas palabras la multitud empezó a gritar de la emoción ya que se había decidido un ganador del primer combate y ese era Tsuna Dragneel el cual mostro una leve sonrisa ante su rival y después extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse haciendo gritar nuevamente a los espectadores y hacer sonreír a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth.

Al momento en que Tsuna ayudo a Ryos a levantarse se pudo observar en todo el estadio como apareció nuevamente el holograma de Alexander que procedió a hablar.

-El ganador de la primera ronda es Tsuna Dragneel. Tomaremos un pequeño descanso mientras decidimos a los siguientes contendientes-

Tras esas palabras Tsuna llevo a Ryos a la enfermería del coliseo mientras eran acompañados por sus demás compañeros. Al estar dentro de la enfermería el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro acepto de mala manera ponerse vendas en sus leves heridas para que después todos salieran a ver el siguiente combate.

-¿No creen que Tsuna-sama y Ryos-sama se pasaron un poco en su batalla?- Comento Sorano tras salir todos de la enfermería.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Si hubiéramos peleado en serio yo hubiera ganado!- Dijo el pelinegro un poco furiso - ¡Pero me vengare en cuanto salgamos de esta isla!-

-¡Ven cuando quieras, pedazo de hojalata! ¡Ya sea en un torneo o en el gremio, yo siempre…!- Antes de completar esa frase Tsuna choco contra algo muy suave y cayó al suelo - ¿Qué?-

Tsuna estaba un poco confuso pero pudo ver contra que había chocado al igual que sus compañeros. Resulto ser una mujer muy hermosa y con buen cuerpo con un cabello de color azul.

-Lo siento por eso, Tsuna-kun- Dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a los jóvenes – Solo quería felicitarte por tu victoria y ver como estaba Ryos-kun-

Los jóvenes magos abrieron un poco los ojos de la sorpresa y se preguntaban porque esa mujer les hablaba de una forma tan amigable.

-¿Quién es esta bella Onee-san? ¿La conocemos?- Preguntaba Lisa confundida.

Raine dejo fluir su imaginación y miro con seriedad a la mujer – Esta bella mujer… ¡¿Sera la amante de Tsuna-sama?! ¡¿Tsuna-sama como se atrevió a hacerle algo como eso a Raine?!- la peliazul tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras que la bella mujer estaba totalmente roja y los demás tenían una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza.

-¡Y-Yo sin duda no lo soy!- Dijo la mujer muy ruborizara – Yo soy Wendy Marvell, ¿Acaso no me recuerdan?-

-Wendy Marvell…- Alicia fijo su mirada en el tatuaje en el hombro de la chica – Esa marca… ¡¿Es de nuestro gremio?!-

-¡Sí!, Soy una maga de Clase-S de Fairy Tail y hace mucho que no estoy en el gremio pero yo los conocí a todos ustedes cuando eran pequeños, ¿Ya recuerdan?- Dijo Wendy para después observar como el pelirosa se levantó del suelo con una seria mirada.

-Yo sin duda recuerdo a Wendy-san, pero tú no eres ella. Y eso es porque…- Tsuna de repente apunto su dedo al pecho de la chica - … ¡Ella era totalmente plana! ¡No tenía esos grandes pechos en su cuerpo!-

Tras escuchar esas palabras todos se quedaron totalmente paralizados y con la boca hasta el suelo en especial Wendy que era muy sensible cuando se trataba de su cuerpo.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE ESTUPIDECES DICES, IDIOTA?! ¡¿ACASO NO SABES QUE LA GENTE CRECE?!-

De repente Tsuna fue golpeado en la cara a toda velocidad por las dos pequeñas patas de una pequeña gata de color blanco con un vestido y que además tenía un par de alas y una furiosa expresión en su rostro que indicaba claramente ira.

El pelirosa salió rodando por el suelo dejando a sus compañeros más sorprendidos de lo que estaban mientras que Wendy estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada por un aura negra de depresión.

-Lamento mucho haber crecido…Lamento mucho haber crecido…- Repetía la Dragon Slayer mientras pasaba su dedo por el suelo por la tristeza.

Pero mientras que Tsuna estaba herido en el suelo, los demás magos confundidos y Wendy deprimida, Happy solo tenía sus ojos fijos en la pequeña gata blanca que tenía alas. Y en un instante el gato azul salió volando con sus brazos extendidos hacia ella.

-¡Charle, ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- Decía Happy volando hacia la gata blanca con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Charle observo al Exceed azul volando hacia ella y simplemente se movió unos centímetros esquivando a Happy que termino chocando contra los muros del pasillo.

-Hola, Happy, ha pasado tiempo. Para que sepas yo también te extrañe- Susurro la pequeña Exceed con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El tiempo fue pasando y Wendy, Charle y Happy le explicaron a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth sobre Wendy Marvell y Charle.

Ahora se encontraban todos juntos en las terrazas cerca de la arena del coliseo mientras esperaban el segundo combate.

-Entonces, Wendy-san, ¿Ha estado en diferentes misiones todo este tiempo?- Pregunto Sonia tranquilamente.

-Sí, cuando por fin me dirigía hacia el gremio escuche sobre este torneo y decidí inscribirme como una clase de entrenamiento- Contesto Wendy con una sonrisa.

-¿Ella considera un torneo donde podrías morir como un entrenamiento? Ya lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir, en Fairy Tail no hay ningún mago normal…- Pensaba Serena mientras simulaba una risa.

Pero el tiempo de relajación de los magos termino en cuanto el holograma de Alexander apareció nuevamente en el cielo del coliseo.

-¡Ahora, señores y señoras se dará inicio al segundo combate del día! ¡Los dos luchadores serán Lisa Eucliffe y Phoenix!-

Tan solo al escuchar su nombre la chica rubia de Sabertooth mostro una gran sonrisa y choco sus puños de la emoción.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora mostrare que tan fuerte es un mago de Sabertooth!- Dijo Lisa muy emocionada y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-¡Buena suerte, Lisa-chan! ¡Te estaré animando!- Comento Sorano mientras veía como su mejor amiga se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¿Quién será ese tal Phoenix?- Pregunto Marcus observando la arena para ver que el segundo combatiente ya estaba ahí - ¿Es ese tipo? Parece que se mueve muy rápido-

Tsuna también fijo su mirada en el sujeto y se quedó un poco sorprendido. Ese tal Phoenix era el mismo hombre enmascarado con el que se había cruzado antes de iniciar su batalla contra Ryos.

-Ese tipo con la máscara… ¿Él es Phoenix?- Pensaba el pelirosa un poco sorprendido y confundido.

Después de unos segundos, Lisa bajo también a la arena y estaba en frente de su contrincante. Lisa tenía una sonrisa y una determinación en su rostro mientras que Phoenix no se movía ni decía ni una palabra. El fuerte viento de la arena agitaba el cabello de ambos rubios.

-¡Ahora que el combate…Inicie!- Dijo el holograma desapareciendo al instante.

En un segundo Lisa ya se había posicionado en frente del hombre enmascarado mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

-El que hace el primer movimiento gana…- Pensó la rubia.

El puño derecho de Lisa fue rodeado con una intensa luz de color blanco.

- **¡…Hakuryu no Tekken!-**

La chica de Sabertooth lanzo un golpe de luz blanca en contra del enmascarado pero este simplemente esquivo el ataque sin mover su cuerpo de su posición. Lisa no se rindió tan simplemente y lanzo una serie de puñetazos rodeados con la misma luz pero Phoenix esquivaba cada golpe con una gran velocidad.

-Este tipo es muy rápido…- Pensó Lisa mientras atacaba furiosa.

Los espectadores gritaban de emoción al ver las habilidades de Phoenix y mientras que los amigos de Lisa se quedaban muy impresionados.

-¿El está esquivando los ataques de Lisa-chan…? ¿Cómo?- Dijo Sorano sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Esto sin duda es algo muy raro de ver- Comento la chica de pelo escarlata con sus ojos fijados en el combate.

-¿Qué es raro, Alicia-san?- Pregunto Serena al escuchar a la joven Scarlet.

-No puedo sentir ningún poder mágico en ese tipo, posiblemente no sea un mago. Es muy raro encontrar a una persona normal que pueda combatir contra un mago, en especial uno que pueda luchar cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de un Dragon Slayer- Respondió Alicia a la pregunta de la pelinegra.

-En eso te equivocas, Alicia- Dijo el joven albino observando el combate- Tal vez ese tal Phoenix no sea un mago, pero sin duda no es una persona normal-

Lisa seguía intentando impactar un golpe en contra del enmascarado pero este sin moverse de su posición esquivaba los golpes de la rubia. Phoenix se aburrió de esquivar y de repente sujeto uno de los brazos de Lisa para después lanzarla por los aires del lado contrario.

La joven Dragon Slayer no se rindió tan fácil y en medio del aire empezó a reunir aire en su boca mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Phoenix.

- **¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

Lisa disparo un gran rayo láser de luz blanca de su boca y este cubrió por completo a Phoenix causando una gran explosión en el coliseo. Lisa dio un giro en el aire para caer de pie en la arena. La chica rubia fija sus ojos en la nube de polvo donde debería estar su oponente pero cuando el polvo se despejo, Lisa se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver que el enmascarado no estaba ahí.

Lisa se dio cuenta con sus instintos que su oponente no estaba delante de ella. Phoenix había apareció a las espaldas de la Dragon Slayer Blanca dejándola sorprendida.

-¡Maldi…!- Antes de poder completar esa frase Lisa fue lanzada al otro lado de la arena por una fuerte patada de parte del enmascarado.

Los espectadores se emocionaban mientras que Lisa giraba lastimada en el suelo de la arena. La chica se detuvo enterrando su mano en el suelo y rápidamente fija una furiosa mirada en Phoenix que no se movía de su posición.

-Este tipo es muy fuerte, lo sé…Tendré que usar mi as bajo la manga…- Pensó Lisa seriamente.

De un momento para otro una fuerte aura de color blanco intenso rodeo el cuerpo de la la joven Dragon Slayer sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

 **-¡White Drive!-**

Mientras el fuerte poder mágico cubría su cuerpo, la chica se puso de pie y apretó con fuerza su puño derecho.

- **¡Metsuryuu Ougi!-**

Una fuerte pero pequeña luz de color blanco más fuerte que cualquier otra rodeo el puño derecho de Lisa mientras esta no quitaba su mirada sobre el enmascarado que no se movía ni un metro.

Todos los demás espectadores de esa lucha se quedaban impresionados por esa intensa luz mágica que cubría a Lisa.

-¿Magia de apoyo y esa pose…? ¿Va a hacerlo?- Pensó Sorano que era la única que reconocía ese ataque.

- **¡Holy Nova!-**

La intensa luz que rodeaba el puño de Lisa se hizo más fuerte y tomo la forma de un meteoro mientras que la chica dirigía un golpe en contra de Phoenix. Lisa pudo sentir como su puño impacto contra algo y al instante de eso se creó una gran explosión de luz blanca en forma de esfera que cubría todo el coliseo.

Todos los espectadores y combatientes que observaban el combate entrecerraban sus ojos por la intensa luz que creaba esa explosión mágica. Poco a poco la explosión empezó a reducirse pero solo se podía ver una gran cortina de polvo cubriendo la arena.

Lisa estaba de pie con su puño todavía en la posición del golpe.

-Se terminó…- Pensó Lisa con una sonrisa y a punto de bajar el brazo pero algo la detuvo dejando a la chica con los ojos abiertos mientras tenía su mirada en el suelo.

La joven Eucliffe empezó a levantar su mirada poco a poco para ver como su puño estaba siendo sujetado por la mano derecha de Phoenix que estaba en la misma posición sin tener una sola herida en su ropa o cuerpo. La Dragon Slayer no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Fue un buen ataque. Si hubieras usado el Dragon Force como tu padre tal vez hubieras hecho un poco de daño. Pero se me olvidaba que tú no puedes usarlo…ni ahora ni nunca- Dijo Phoenix siendo sus primeras palabras y que dejaban muy confundida a una impresionada Lisa.

De repente el enmascarado jalo el cuerpo de la chica rubia por su brazo y en un solo instante lanzo un puñetazo al estómago de la Lisa. Ese golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo a Lisa escupir un poco de sangre e incluso se pudo observar la onda de impacto salir por la espalda de la Dragon Slayer.

El polvo de la gran explosión de antes se despejo y todos los espectadores del combate se quedaron impresionados al ver a Lisa tirada en el suelo y a Phoenix de pie sin ninguna herida.

Las personas en las gradas del coliseo aclamaron a Phoenix por la buena pelea que solo iba de un lado, y los amigos de Lisa estaban tristes por su derrota aunque sabían que no era obligatorio que ganara.

Phoenix se acercó a Lisa que seguía consiente y Dijo- Di las palabras…no quiero matarte así que di las palabras…-

Tan solo con escuchar eso Lisa apretó los dientes con furia y clavo sus uñas en la arena del terreno.

-Yo…me rindo…tu ganas este combate…- Dijo difícilmente Lisa que simplemente tenia cerrado los ojos.

Los espectadores gritaban de emoción por la victoria del enmascarado que simplemente se alejó de la chica en el suelo.

Después de declarar oficial la victoria de Phoenix, Lisa fue llevada a la enfermería del coliseo. Después de atender sus heridas, Lisa y Sorano pidieron quedarse solas en la habitación y los demás simplemente se quedaron de pie en el pasillo mientras las dos magas de Sabertooth hablaban entre ellas.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien, Lisa-chan?- Pregunto muy preocupada la pelinegra.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, Sorano- Contesto Lisa sentándose en la cama de la enfermería- Nuestro objetivo no era ganar este torneo de todas formas. Además todavía tengo la oportunidad de darle un puñetazo a uno de esos tipos de Seven Satan…Aunque creo que tengo que entrenar más cuando llegue al gremio. ¡Por el momento vamos a ver los demás combates!-

-¿Estás segura? Podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar que curen tus heridas- Dijo Sorano preocupada.

-¡No te preocupes, no son tan graves! ¡Además quiero apoyar a los demás de Fairy Tail como ellos me apoyaron!- Dijo Lisa levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa.

Las dos magas salieron de la enfermería para encontrase con sus demás amigos que las estaban esperando en el pasillo. Todos juntos se dirigieron a las terrazas para observar los demás combates.

Pero los magos no sabían que desde una esquina de ese pasillo estaba Phoenix observando a todos los jóvenes magos mientras estaba acostado y de brazos cruzados sobre la pared del pasillo. El enmascarado estaba muy tranquilo hasta que de repente se acercó a él cierta maga de cabello azul con una triste expresión.

-¿Tenías que ser tan duro con ella?- Pregunto Wendy con tristeza en sus ojos.

El hombre enmascarado de cabello rubio no dijo nada y simplemente se alejó de la Dragon Slayer del Cielo en silencio.

El tiempo fue pasando en el coliseo y se realizaron un combate tras otro. Marcus, Alicia, Raine, Sonia, Wendy e incluso Serena lograron derrotar a simples competidores del torneo dejando a una sola de ellos que faltaba por competir.

-¡Ahora daremos inicio al combate final del día que será entre Sorano Aguria Cheney contra Rin Hellbrand!-

Tras esas escuchar los nombres de los combatientes por parte del holograma de Alexander todos se quedaron impresionados.

-¿Ya me toca a mí?- Dijo nerviosa la pelinegra tras escuchar su nombre.

Lisa le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sorano y Dijo -¡No te preocupes, tú lo harás bien! ¡Tú eres fuerte!-

-¿Sorano se enfrentara contra ese desgraciado de Rin? No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento- Pensó Tsuna un poco preocupado.

-Rin…Han pasado 12 años… ¿Qué tan fuerte te habrás hecho?, en realidad eso no me preocupa…me preocupa que habrás hecho con tu fuerza…- Pensaba Serena con una triste expresión en rostro.

Después de un minuto de tiempo, la maga pelinegra de Sabertooth y el joven peliblanco de Seven Satan se encontraban en el gran terreno de la arena del coliseo.

-¿Una niña? Y creo que por tu marca en tu antebrazo eres de Sabertooth, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Rin con una aterradora mirada en sus grises ojos – Yo sinceramente esperaba acabar con una de las hadas pero creo que me conformo con acabar con un pequeño gato-

A pesar de estar nerviosa y asustada la maga de Sabertooth tenía una determinada mirada en sus ojos y procedió a apuntar su brazo izquierdo con su puño cerrado en contra de Rin.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Este pequeño gato del que hablas tiene el poder de las sombras de su lado-

 **Continuara…**


	6. Sorano vs Rin

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 6: ¡Sorano vs Rin!**

El Torneo del Rey Demonio había comenzado con una serie de batallas muy intensas entre 50 participantes muy fuertes. Los combates fueron siguiendo uno tras otro hasta que por fin llegaron a la batalla final del día. Esa batalla resulto ser entre Sorano Aguria Cheney y Rin Hellbrand.

Ambos combatientes se encontraban en la gran arena del coliseo mirándose con furia entre ellos.

Las personas en las gradas del coliseo aclamaban con fuerza esperando que empezara el combate. Los demás competidores en las terrazas del coliseo se preguntaban quien ganaría. Mientras que los amigos de Sorano esperaban que ella ganara y que no saliera herida.

Pero en una zona alta y oscura del coliseo había otras personas observando el combate.

Una era el hombre de cabello negro de nombre Alexander y narraba el combate. El otro era un hombre que estaba sentado en un trono y bebía una copa de vino mientras se ocultaba en las sombras. Ese hombre observo mejor a las personas que iban a combatir.

-¿Es el turno de Rin? Parece que será un combate interesante- Después de decir esas palabras el hombre coloco sus labios en su copa de vino mientras esperaba el anuncio de Alexander para que iniciara el combate.

-¡Ahora iniciara el combate final del día entre Sorano Aguria Cheney y Rin Hellbrand! ¡Comiencen!- El holograma de Alexander desapareció de la vista de todos al dar el inicio de la batalla.

-¿Entonces comenzamos, peque…?-

Un fuerte puñetazo fue impactado en la mejilla izquierda de Rin antes de poder completar esa frase seguido de una fuerte patada en su pecho que lo mando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Rin clavo su mano en la arena y se detuvo para ver quién fue el responsable de esos golpes. Sin duda había sido Sorano con una seria mirada en sus ojos.

-¡Maldita moco…!-

Nuevamente un fuerte golpe fue impactado contra Rin excepto que esta vez fue en su barbilla y con el puño de Sorano cubierto por el poder de las sombras. La chica pelinegra apretó su puño izquierdo y lo rodeo con las sombras.

- **¡Eiryu no Tekken!-**

Sorano impacto un fuerte golpe en la zona del abdomen de Rin. El peliblanco estaba a punto de salir volando hacia atrás nuevamente pero piso con fuerza mientras resistía el dolor y con rapidez apretó su puño derecho.

-¡Es mi turno, maldita mocosa de las sombras!- Grito Rin con sus ojos llenos de furia.

Rin dirigió un veloz y fuerte puñetazo en contra de Sorano pero antes de que su golpe impactara el cuerpo de la pelinegra desapareció dejando leves rastros de su magia sombría. Rin se quedo confundido con este acto.

-¡¿A dónde fuiste, pequeña gata?!- El pelinegro observaba a su alrededor pero no había nadie. Pero de repente observo el suelo y vio como su propia sombra empezaba a cambiar de forma - ¡¿Se convirtió en una sombra?!-

- **¡Eiryu no Renjakusen!-**

La pregunta de Rin fue contestada al momento en que el fue lanzado por los aires de la arena por un gran tornado de sombras que era rodeado por plumas hechas del mismo elemento.

Rin se recupero en el aire y cayo de pie en la arena para poder con furioso ojos a Sorano que tenía sus manos rodeadas de sombras. El peliblanco dio un gran salto hacia el frente posicionándose en frente de la pelinegra mientras preparaba un puñetazo.

Rin lanzo nuevamente un golpe en contra de la pelinegra pero esta se convirtió en sombras de nuevo esquivando el golpe para después posicionarse detrás del peliblanco y empezar a tomar una gran cantidad de aire.

- **¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

Sorano lanzo un gran tornado de sombras de su boca que impactaron y cubrieron por completo al peliblanco y causando una gran nube de polvo en toda la arena.

Todos los espectadores del combate aclamaron con animo a Sorano que parecía que era la dominaba la batalla.

Los compañeros de Sorano a excepción de una chica rubia se quedaron sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos con las grandes habilidades de combate de la chica pelinegra.

-Sorano-san que parecía tan tímida y miedosa en realidad es muy fuerte y rápida- Dijo Serena sin palabras al ver a la Dragon Slayer.

-¡Por supuesto que es fuerte! ¡Después de todo es mi compañera de Sabertooth!- Dijo Lisa llena de orgullo y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Después de todo ella es la otra mitad de "Las Hermanas Dragones" al igual que mi prima- Pensó Marcus observando el combate.

Tsuna por otra parte en vez de estar feliz por Sonaro tenía una seria expresión en su cara- A pesar de que Sorano está ganando sigo teniente este mal presentimiento cuando miro a ese Rin…este sentimiento es…cuando un oponente se está conteniendo-

De repente un fuerte viento en el coliseo despego el polvo de la arena. Sorano y el resto de los espectadores pudieron ver a Rin con leves rasguños y con una seria mirada en sus ojos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que empiece la diversión, pequeña gata- Susurro el peliblanco.

Inmediatamente Sorano se transformo en una sombra y se transporto por el suelo para quedar detrás del peliblanco nuevamente. La pelinegra salió con rapidez de las sombras con su mano rodeada del mismo elemento.

- **¡Eiryu no Zangeki!-**

La pelinegra dirigió su mano rodeaba de cortantes sombras contra Rin pero este de repente se dio la vuelta con rapidez y logro sujetar el brazo de Sorano. Esta se quedo impresionada ante esto y pudo sentir como el peliblanco apretaba su brazo con gran fuerza causándole un leve dolor.

-Incluso si te ocultas en las sombras, no puedes escapar del diablo, pequeña gata- Dijo Rin con una aterradora mirada en sus ojos y una desquiciaba sonrisa en su cara.

Rin no perdió tiempo y lanzo una fuerte patada en toda la cara de Sorano. Ese repentino ataque mando a la chica a volar metros hacia atrás para después hacerla girar en el suelo con un gran dolor.

-¡Sorano!- Grito Lisa tan solo al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo.

Mientras estaba adolorida en el suelo, Sorano pudo sentir como caía un hilo de sangre de su boca y de su nariz. La pelinegra abrió los ojos para quedarse sorprendida al ver como Rin ya se encontraba en frente de ella.

Sorano intento levantarse pero Rin con rapidez lanzo otra fuerte patada al estomago de la pelinegra impidiéndole levantarse y haciéndola escupir una leves gotas de sangre. El peliblanco repitió esta acción despiadada una y otra vez dejando a Sorano casi inconsciente.

Después de patear a la Dragon Slayer como unas veinte veces, Rin tomo el cabello negro de Sorano con sus manos y lo jalo obligando a la chica a levantarse mientras sentía un gran dolor.

-¿Acaso ya no puedes hacer nada para divertirme, mocosa de las sombras?- Pregunto el peliblanco mientras sujetaba a la pelinegra de su cabello.

Tras escuchar esas palabras los ojos de Sorano se llenaron nuevamente de determinación y sujeto el brazo con el que Rin le jalaba el cabello y empezó a tomar aire con su boca.

- **¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

Sorano lanzo un tornado de sombras de su boca más grande que el anterior y que impacto de frente en contra del mago de Seven Satan. A pesar de ese ataque Sorano pudo sentir que Rin soltó su cabello y al momento de despejarse el polvo del rugido se pudo observar a Rin que apenas tenía unos rasguños.

-Eso dolió un poco, maldita- Comento el peliblanco con furia en sus ojos grises.

Rin soltó a la chica de su cabello y con rapidez lanzo una patada a la zona de abdomen que la mando a volar y chocar contra la pared de concreto del coliseo.

Sorano escupió un poco de sangre y sentía un gran dolor pero esto no le impidió aprovechar la oportunidad de estar lejos de Rin y transformar su cuerpo en una sombra que se transportaba por las paredes y suelos de la arena.

-Este tipo es muy fuerte…Tendré que usar mi arte secreta…- Pensó Sorano mientras se movía en forma de sombra por el suelo con un gran dolor en su cuerpo.

Rin estaba muy tranquilo con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sin mencionar su seria y aburrida mirada en sus ojos.

-Si te vas a ocultar dentro de las sombras no tengo otra opción que terminar esto con mi magia- Dijo el peliblanco sacando su mano derecha de su bolsillo.

Rin levanto su mano y de repente esta se cubría de intensas llamas de color rojo oscuro dejando a todos simplemente impresionados.

-¿Magia de Fuego? ¿Esa es su magia?- Dijo Happy presenciando esto al igual que los demás.

Rin desato una alocada risa de placer mientras golpeo de repente el suelo de la arena con su puño revestido en llamas. Al momento de hacer eso algo increíble paso.

En un instante todo el campo de la arena del coliseo se había cubierto en un intenso fuego de grandes proporciones. Todos los espectadores de ese combate se cubrieron con sus brazos de la fuerza de las llamas y entrecerraron sus ojos por la intensa luz que provocaba.

Ni siquiera los magos de Fairy Tail resistían el calor y brillo de esas llamas a excepción de Tsuna que se quedaba con los ojos abiertos ante esa fuerte magia de fuego.

-¡Que magia tan fuerte!- Dijo Serena cubriéndose con sus brazos de las llamas pero por un momento la pelinegra fijo su mirada en Tsuna y observo como caían leves gotas de liquido de su frente- Tsuna…¿Estas sudando?-

-¿Qué?- El pelirosa con rapidez pasó su mano sobre su frente y pudo sentir las gotas de sudor- ¿Esto es sudor? ¿Yo estoy sudando?-

-¡Es la primera vez que veo a Tsuna sudar! ¿Existe una magia de fuego que haga sentir calor al Dragon Slayer de Fuego?- Pensó Alicia sorprendida ante lo que estaba viendo.

Pero la charla de los magos se acabo al momento en que pudieron ver a Sorano salir volando por los aires con su ropa quemada al igual que leves partes de su piel. Todos se quedaron impresionados ante lo que estaban viendo en especial cierta chica rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡SORANO!- Lisa grito con fuerza al ver a su mejor amiga tan herida.

Las llamas en el suelo de la arena desaparecieron en un instante y Sorano empezó a caer pero antes de tocar el suelo fue sujetada de su cabello negro por la mano de Rin el cual tenía una sonrisa complacida al ver a la chica tan lastimada.

Sorano abrió uno de sus lastimados ojos levemente para poder al joven agresor de pelo blanco que la sostenía de su cabello.

-Parece que sigues consiente- Comento Rin al mirar a la pelinegra- Sinceramente quisiera atravesarte ese lindo pecho tuyo y sacarte el corazón pero creo que hoy me siento caritativo. Así solo di las palabras "me rindo" de una manera amable y te dejare ir-

Tan solo con escuchar eso Sorano se molesto. -Yo soy…una maga de Sabertooth…yo nunca…-

-¡Di que te rindes, Sorano-chan!-

Esa voz femenina que se escucho en todo el coliseo impresiono a todos en especial a la chica pelinegra. Sorano con dificultad logro apuntar sus ojos a las terrazas del coliseo para poder ver a su amiga, Lisa con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Lisa…chan…?- Pensó la pelinegra al reconocer ese grito.

-Ríndete…por favor…No quiero verte morir…- La chica rubia dijo con dificultad esas palabras mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sorano con ver eso no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran también de sus ojos mientras que Rin solamente se le quedaba viendo con una mirada algo aburrida.

La pelinegra apretó los dientes con dificultad antes de decir las dolorosas palabras que eran- Me rindo…-

Tan solo con escuchar esas palabras y ver esa escena, Rin bajo lentamente a Sorano al suelo y se retiro de la arena. Los espectadores simplemente aplaudían levemente por ese combate para después ver como apareció nuevamente en el aire el holograma de Alexander.

-¡Con la victoria de Rin Hellbrand finaliza este día del Torneo del Rey Demonio! ¡Mañana empezara la segunda ronda del torneo entre los 25 combatientes restantes!-

Tras decir esas palabras el holograma desapareció. Los espectadores empezaron a retirarse, Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth llevaron con rapidez a Sorano a la enfermería y Rin simplemente caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del coliseo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Rin pudo observar a cierta chica de cabello purpura de nombre Diane que al parecer estaba esperándolo.

-Diane… ¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo que di?- Pregunto el peliblanco al estar cerca de la chica.

-Bastante, pero, ¿En realidad tenias que usar tu magia en contra de esa chica?- Pregunto la pelipurpura con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- Rin encendió su puño en llamas-¡Tenia que mostrarle a esa persona mis verdaderas habilidades y el poder que tengo especialmente para destruirla!-

Mientras tanto los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth habían llevado con rapidez a Sorano a la enfermería en donde de inmediato Wendy uso su magia para curar sus heridas que eran muy graves.

Después de un tiempo, Sorano estaba acostada en una cama con leves vendas y durmiendo mientras que sus jóvenes compañeros también estaban en la enfermería. Lisa estaba sentada al lado de amiga mientras la veía dormir.

-No te preocupes, Lisa-san. Wendy-san ya uso su magia para curar las heridas más graves de Sorano-san. Ahora ella solo necesita dormir- Dijo Alicia colocando su mano sobre el hombro de una triste Lisa.

-Pero aun así estoy sorprendida-Comento Charle- Es la primera vez que veo que la magia de Wendy no puede curar completamente unas heridas. ¿Qué clase de magia es la uso ese tal Rin?-

-Esa es la magia de un mago de Seven Satan- Dijo la voz de Erik que acto seguido entro a la enfermería.

-Tú eres…¿Cobra-san?- Dijo Wendy al ver un viejo enemigo.

-Ahora es Erik, pequeña niña. Aunque parece que ahora no eres tan pequeña- Dijo Erik tras reconocer a la chica de cabello azul.

-Lamento interrumpir, ¿Pero qué es lo que dijo, Erik-san?- Pregunto Sonia que no había entendido.

-No me hagas repetirme, mocosa. Les estoy diciendo que ese chico llamado Rin es en realidad uno de los magos de Seven Satan. Es uno de los siete satanes de ese gremio- Dijo Erik muy seriamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa revelación. La mayoría de los magos estaban sorprendidos mientras que Tsuna solamente apretaba sus puños de la ira y Serena por otra parte coloco una mirada triste y deprimida la cual solo el pelirosa del grupo pudo notar.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que ese tipo es de Satan Seven?- Pregunto Ryos.

-Me lo informo mi hija. También me dijo una serie de lugares que debemos investigar, así que cuando anochezca en una cuantas horas iremos a investigar- Respondió el pelirojo.

-Antes de eso, podría responder algo que me molesta desde hace tiempo, ¿Erik-san?- Dijo la chica rubia tras recordar algo.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?- Dijo Erik prestando atención a Lisa.

-Cuando luche contra el hombre llamado, Phoenix, el me dijo que nunca podre usar el Dragon Force. Usted es un Dragon Slayer de segunda generación y puede usar el Dragon Force, ¿Usted sabe lo que significan sus palabras?- pregunto Lisa olvidando por un momento su tristeza.

Erik pensó por unos momentos para responder y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo observo hacia atrás como si alguien le hubiera hablado por la espalda.

-¿Se siente bien, Erik-san?- Pregunto Raine al ver como actuó el pelirojo.

-Si…Solamente acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi hija a través de mi magia. Quiere que nos veamos para darme nueva información- Erik se dirigió hacia la salida de la enfermería- Nos veremos pronto para comenzar nuestra misión, por el momento esperen aquí y en cuanto a esa pregunta que te la responda la Sacerdotisa del Cielo-

Erik salió de la enfermería dejando a los jóvenes magos con la duda de la pregunta de Lisa.

-¿Wendy-san?...¿Usted puede contestar mi pregunta?- Dijo Lisa cambiando su mirada hacia la maga de pelo azul.

-Sí, pero será mejor que hablemos en el pasillo para no despertar a Sorano- Comento Wendy saliendo con los demás magos con mucho cuidado.

Antes de salir, Lisa tomo la mano de la chica pelinegra durmiente- No te preocupes, Sorano, volveré pronto-

Tras decir esas palabras la chica rubia salió de la habitación al igual que todos y cerró la puerta de la enfermería con mucho cuidado.

Pero después de que todos los magos salieran, algo extraño paso. En la pared de la enfermería se empezó a formar una extraña figura con forma humana pero lo más sorprendente de eso es que de la extraña figura hecha de concreto se formo de repente un gran ojo de color purpura y una boca con dientes afilados.

-Tienes mala suerte, niña. Pero las personas deberían saber que es malo dejar a una herida sola- Dijo esa extraña figura con una voz masculina.

Todos los demás jóvenes magos estaban en el pasillo tranquilamente esperando a que Wendy les diera información sobre el poder llamado Dragon Force.

-Antes de que empiece a explicar, ¿Podrían decirle a Raine que es el Dragon Force?- Pregunto la peliazul hablando en tercera persona.

-Mi padre me dijo que el Dragon Force es la forma final de la Magia Asesina de Dragones. Es cuando un Dragon Slayer obtiene los verdaderos poderes de un dragón- Contesto la chica de cabello escarlata del grupo.

-Sí, esa descripción es correcta- Afirmo Wendy- Cuando un Dragon Slayer puede usar el Dragon Force su cuerpo genera tanta magia que su cuerpo empieza a cambiar. Cada Dragon Force es único para cada Dragon Slayer. Hay diferentes de usar ese poder pero todas las generaciones pueden usarlo. Todas excepto la cuarta-

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos los Dragon Slayers de la cuarta generación que estaban presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿A qué te refieres con que los de la cuarta generación no podemos usarlo?- Pregunto Marcus confundido.

-Las razones no están claras y tampoco se han demostrado pero es posible que hubiera sido por que ustedes nacieron con el uso directo de su magia. Nacieron con un limitador en su magia que nunca les permitirá tener los poderes de un verdadero dragón- Explico la Dragon Slayer del Cielo.

-Que estupidez- Menciono Ryos molesto- Si no se han demostrado eso significa que todavía hay oportunidad de que podamos usarlo, ¿Verdad?-

Sí, hay una oportunidad, pero…- Wendy bajo la mirada- …hay otra teoría que dice que si un Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación logra aumentar su poder para usar el Dragon Force su cuerpo no lo soportara y…Morirá-

Ante esa revelación los Dragon Slayers nuevamente se quedaron impresionados y un poco asustados, todos menos uno de cabello rosa que solamente tenía una seria mirada. Tsuna se coloco en frente de Wendy sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro.

-Wendy-san…¿Mi papa puede usar el Dragon Force?- Pregunto el pelirosa con seriedad.

La peliazul abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa para después mostrar una sonrisa –Si, puede usarlo. Le costó un poco aprenderlo pero al final logro controlarlo a voluntad-

Tsuna cambio esa seria expresión por una gran sonrisa y una mirada desafiante mientras apretaba sus puños- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Cuando lo encuentre y le gane será mucho mejor ya que estará perdiendo en contra de un "Ser limitado"!-

Ante las palabras del pelirosa esa tensa atmosfera se esfumo y todos mostraron una leve sonrisa. La única que seguía teniendo una mirada triste era Serena que no lograba sacarse los recuerdos de Rin de su cabeza.

-Por el momento descansemos hasta que Erik-san vuelva- Comento Alicia lo cual todos apoyaron.

-Yo me quedare en la enfermería con Sorano hasta que despierte- Dijo Lisa colocando su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Estoy seguro que a ella le alegrara verte a ti primero- Dijo Tsuna haciendo sonreír a Lisa que mostro un leve sonrojo.

Tras decir esas palabras los magos de Fairy Tail iban a retirarse y Lisa procedió a entrar dentro de la enfermería pero al momento de hacer eso se escucho un fuerte grito de parte de la chica rubia.

Al momento de escuchar ese grito, los magos de Fairy Tail se apresuraron a entrar por la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Qué pasa, Lisa?- Pregunto Tsuna tras ver a Lisa arrodillada en el suelo.

-Sorano…no está…- Las palabras de la rubia hizo que los demás magos miraran a su alrededor para poder ver que la chica pelinegra no se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería dejando a todos impactados.

-No puede ser… ¿Dónde está Sorano-san?- Dijo Raine tras observar.

-Es imposible que se moviera, todavía estaba muy herida y con cinco Dragon Slayers es imposible que no notáramos el olor de otra persona- Comento Wendy ante la sorpresa.

-¿Sera como ese tipo llamado Rin o de otro algún mago de Seven Satan?- Pensó Marcus sorprendido.

-¡No hay tiempo de pensar en cómo desapareció! ¡Sorano todavía estaba muy herida para moverse! ¡Tenemos que separarnos para encontrarla de la manera más rápida posible!- Grito la chica de pelo escarlata del grupo.

Tras esa orden por parte de Alicia, todos se apresuraron a dejar su sorpresa de lado y empezar a correr por diferentes lugares del coliseo, solo para encontrar a Sorano.

 _Momentos más tarde…_

Ya era de noche y en las playas llenas de grandes rocas que se encontraban a los bordes de la isla se encontraba cierto hombre de cabello pelirojo que caminaba como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

-El mensaje en código que recibí con mi magia de sonido era uno que simplemente conocía Sofia, pero, ¿Dónde está ella?- Pensó Erik mientras caminaba por la arena de la playa y la marea empezaba a subir.

Erik siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta que sintió una presencia muy extraña detrás de el. Con rapidez el pelirojo se dio la vuelta con intención de lanzar un puñetazo pero lo que vio lo dejo muy sorprendido.

Resulto ser una niña de cabello negro y con un vestido rosa que caminaba por la playa descalza y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¿Dónde están?- Decía la niña pelinegra mientras caminaba por la arena.

-¿Una niña? ¿Estará perdida?- Pensó Erik al ver a la pequeña.

-Señor…¿No ha visto a mis padres?- Pregunto la niña con ojos llorosos.

Erik sonrió y se acerco a la niña- Lo siento no los he visto, pero creo que puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos-

-¿En serio?- Dijo la niña empezando a sonreír-

-Si…- El pelirojo de repente levanto su brazo y cerro su puño- …¡Rencuéntrate con ellos en el infierno, maldita!-

Erik dirigió un puñetazo de gran fuerza en contra de pequeña niña pero termino golpeando la suave arena de la playa. El pelirojo saco su puño de la arena y levanto la mirada para ver que la pequeña niña estaba de pie sobre una roca de la playa. La mirada de la niña había cambiado a uno de gran frialdad.

-Que cruel eres, ¿De verdad eres capaz de golpear a una niña que está llorando?- Dijo esa misma niña con una sonrisa.

-Ya deja de fingir. ¿De verdad crees que caería en un truco como ese?- Pregunto Erik sonriente.

-Claro que no. El antiguo Cobra de Oracion Seis no es tan estúpido- Dijo la chica empezando a rodearse de una extraña aura de color blanco.

De repente la figura de la niña cambio a la de una mujer mayor de al menos 25 años. Tenía un largo cabello de color negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y uno ojos de color café. Vestía con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y con algunos botones desabrochados y que revelaban un poco de su escote. También tenía una falda larga de color negro y unas zapatillas negras.

¿Tu quien eres? ¿Tú me llamaste aquí?-Preguntaba Cobra seriamente.

-Si…- La chica levanto su manga izquierda para revelar la marca de su gremio en su antebrazo- ¡Soy Sara Ekaterina de Seven Satan! ¡Mucho Gusto!-

-Sara, es un lindo nombre para un diablo- Dijo Erik pero en realidad pensaba-… ¿Seven Satan? Esto es malo, y es muy posible que hayan descubierto a Sophia…-

-Gracias por el cumplido pero yo creo que el nombre de tu hija es aun más lindo- Tras decir esas palabras se pudo observar como la chica de cabello purpura rojizo salió detrás de la roca donde estaba Sara.

-¡¿Sophia?!- Dijo Erik de la sorpresa.

-P-Pa...pa…cuidado…- Decía Sophia con mucha dificultad como si su cuerpo estuviera entumecido.

De repente Sophia apareció en frente de su padre y intento impactar un puñetazo pero con rapidez Erik logro esquivarlo por unos leves centímetros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Sophia?!—Preguntaba Erik sorprendido.

Pero la chica pelipúrpura no contesto y simplemente siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe hacia su padre el cual solo podía mantenerse esquivando los constantes ataques de su hija. Pero mientras esquivaba Erik observo a Sara la cual movía los dedos de su mano derecha como si estuviera controlando una marioneta.

Al ver eso Erik se enojo y al instante se alejo de su hija y dio un gran salto en dirección hacia Sara que tenía una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eres tu quien la controla, maldita?!- Grito Erik furioso.

El pelirojo apretó su puño que de repente se transformo en un brazo lleno de escamas moradas con garras negras y que además se revistió con una sustancia venenosa de color morado rojizo.

- **¡Dokuryu no Saiga!-**

Erik dirigió el golpe contra Sara pero de repente en frente de ella se coloco Sophia que no podía controlar sus movimientos. El Dragon Slayer de Según Generación anulo el veneno en su puño al ver a su hija en frente de el.

-Parece que ni siquiera tu puedes golpear a tu propia hija- Dijo Sara para después realizar un movimiento con sus dedos.

Al momento en que la pelinegra movió los dedeos, Sophia no tuvo otra opción más que cubrir su puño con el mismo veneno que tenía su padre.

- **¡Dokuryu no Saiga!-**

Sophia no pudo evitar impactar el golpe en la cara de su padre y lanzarlo con fuerza hacia las rocas en las playas.

Erik se levanto sin casi heridas para ver a Sara muy tranquila y sonriente mientras controlaba a la chica del cabello purpura rojizo.

-Maldita, ¿Acaso solo controlaras a Sophia como si fuera una marioneta?- Grito Erik.

-¿Intentas provocarme? Te sugiero que no lo hagas- Sara a continuación apunto su mano izquierda en contra de Erik y coloco sus dedos como si fuera una pistola.

- **¡Shot!-**

Al momento en que Sara dijo esas palabras, Erik pudo sentir como si su pierna izquierda fuera atravesada por una bala invisible. El pelirojo se arrodillo de dolor mientras la pelinegra solamente reía levemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Apuesto que obligo a Sophia a decirle la forma de bloquear mi magia y por eso no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos…¡Maldición!- Pensaba Erik con dolor en su pierna.

-Ya me mejor ríndete, Erik…Ni tu o los de Fairy Tail pueden vencer a Seven Satan- Dijo Sara fríamente mientras miraba al pelirojo tirado en el suelo.

 _En otro momento…_

Los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth no lograban localizar a Sorano en ninguna parte del coliseo así que decidieron expandir su búsqueda por toda la ciudad de la isla.

En una de las tantas calles de la ciudad, se encontraban Tsuna y Serena corriendo para encontrar a Sorano. Pero a pesar de que estaban buscando a su amiga de Sabertooth, Tsuna no logro quitar los ojos de Serena que seguía teniendo una triste mirada.

-Serena…¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Tsuna muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsuna? ¿Encontraste alguna pista sobre Sorano?- Pregunto Serena dejando de correr para ver el serio rostro

El pelirosa negó con la cabeza y a continuación dijo- Lo que yo quiero saber es… ¿Cuál es tu relación con Rin?-

Tan solo con escuchar esas palabras Serena se quedo congelada y con los ojos abiertos. Lentamente la chica pelinegra bajo la mirada y la aparto del joven mago de fuego que se daba cuenta del impacto de su pregunta en la chica.

Serena trago un poco de saliva- ¿R-Relación?... ¿Qué estás diciendo, Tsuna?...yo no…-

-No mientas…Yo me encontré antes con Rin y me dijo que él y tu estuvieron en el mismo gremio…y que tu lo destruiste…- Comento Tsuna con seriedad.

Serena no dijo nada por unos momentos y en un instante empezaron a caer una gran cantidad de lágrimas por sus mejillas y que terminaban cayendo al frio suelo de la calle.

-Es verdad…yo lleve a la destrucción de mi gremio…hice que mis compañeros se mataran entre ellos- Serena sufría un gran dolor en el pecho solo con decir esas palabras y dejaba con los ojos abiertos al pelirosa en frente de ella.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es imposible que tu hicieras algo así!- Exclamo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que lo hice, es mi naturaleza. Tsuna…yo soy…-

Antes de poder completar esa oración Serena fue rodeada por los brazos de Tsuna que se acerco a ella de repente. Después de eso el pelirosa se lanzo junto con Serena al suelo para evitar una enorme explosión que ocurrió de repente.

Tsuna y Serena se arrastraban por el suelo por la enorme explosión y además esquivaban los fragmentos de suelo que volaban por el cielo.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? ¿Una explosión?- Pregunto Serena en el suelo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de sus ojos con rapidez.

-Sí, si no hubiera podido oler el olor a pólvora que apareció de repente no hubiera podido esquivarla- Comento Tsuna colocándose de pie y además logro ver una sombra en la cortina de humo.

-Lamentables hadas que cuentas sus tristes pasados ahora son presas del coleccionista del inframundo- Dijo la voz de hombre.

La nube de humo se despejo para dejar ver a un hombre de 22 años con cabello largo hasta el cuello de color café y unos ojos del mismo color. Vestía un abrigo largo de color negro y que además estaba abierto dejando ver también una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. También tenía unos jeans azules y unos zapatos negros.

Ese hombre también tenía un libro de color verde entre sus manos que además tenía la marca de Seven Satan en la portada al igual que el cuello del misterioso hombre.

-Esa marca en su cuello es igual que la de Rin… ¡Eso significa que eres de Seven Satan, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo Tsuna molesto.

-Del mismo gremio que Rin…- Dijo la pelinegra observando al hombre.

-Deténganse, por favor. A pesar de que mi gran persona es también parte de los siete satanes no quiero que me comparen con un payaso como Rin Hellbrand. ¡Yo soy superior en todo!- Dijo ese hombre de una manera muy extraña.

-Para mi ustedes son iguales…- Tsuna choco sus puños furiosamente- … ¡Son enemigos que tengo que derrotar!-

-¿Derrotar?- El hombre observo a Tsuna- ¡Una pequeña hada imitando a un dragón jamás podrá vencer al gran Victor Stepth, el coleccionista del inframundo y al poeta de la desesperación!-

-Esa extraña forma de hablar me empieza a molestar. Pero creo que eso es bueno…- El pelirosa encendió sus puños en intensas llamas- … ¡Ahora estoy más que encendido!-

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Su opinión de este episodio…?**


	7. La Reunión

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 7: La Reunión**

Mientras estaban buscando a Sorano que había desaparecido, Tsuna confronto a Serena sobre su pasado con Rin pero antes de que pudiera contestar completamente, ambos magos de Fairy Tail fueron atacados por otro mago de Seven Satan llamado Victor Steph.

-¡Estoy más que encendido!- Dijo Tsuna mientras encendía sus puños en llamas.

-¿Quieres pelear con esa ridícula magia de dragón en contra del gran orador de los diablos?- Dijo Victor muy excéntrico.

El pelirosa no dijo ni una sola palabra y con rapidez empezó a tomar aire inflando sus mejillas.

- **¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Tsuna disparo de su boca una ráfaga ardiente de fuego en dirección del pelicafe pero este no mostraba ni una señal de preocupación y solamente abrió el libro que tenía entre sus manos y apunto las hojas en contra de las llamas.

De repente las intensas llamas del Dragon Slayer empezaron a ser absorbidas por las páginas del libro que Victor tenía entre sus manos.

Tsuna y Serena se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como todo el ataque del pelirosa desapareció y Victor seguía muy tranquilo mientras cerraba su libro.

-¿Desapareció?, no, ¿Lo absorbiste dentro de ese libro? ¿Esa es tu magia?- Pregunto Tsuna asombrado.

-¡Los poderes del coleccionista del inframundo no son tan simples como el de un ser humano! ¡Aquello que buscamos la resurrección del Mago Oscuro contamos con el poder de maldecir al mundo!- Decía Victor muy orgulloso mientras tomaba varios poses.

-¡¿No puedes hablar de una manera normal para poder entenderte, maldito?!- Gritaba el pelirosa con una vena en su frente tan solo con escuchar al pelicafe hablar.

Pero mientras que Tsuna se enojaba con Victor, Serena tuvo la gran oportunidad de posicionarse detrás del pelicafe con mucha rapidez y mientras sostenía su espada entre sus manos.

-¡Crece y Corta, Change Queen!- Dijo la pelinegra dirigiendo su espada en contra del mago oscuro.

El brillante filo de la espada de Serena cambio de forma a una gran espada que estaba a punto de cortar a Victor pero este sorprendentemente se dio la vuelta y detuvo la gran espada con una sola mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su libro.

-¿La detuvo con una mano?- Dijo sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Una hermosa espada para una hermosa señorita, pero no podrás vencer al gran Victor Steph con un ataque así y menos en el estado mental en que te encuentras- Dijo el pelicafe con seriedad.

Serena se sorprendió y confundió ante las palabras de Victor pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que el mago oscuro impacto una fuerte patada en su estomago lanzándolo hacia atrás.

El pelicafe sonreía hasta que se dio cuenta que cierto pelirosa había saltado y posicionado encima de él mientras tenía su puño derecho rodeado de intensas llamas.

- **¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna dirigió su puño revestido con llamas en contra de Victor pero este con rapidez dio varios saltos hacia el lado derecho y se alejo del pelirosa que termino creando un gran cráter en el suelo con su puño.

Tanto Tsuna como Victor se quedaron mirando con una desafiante mirada.

-¿Lo esquivaste? Parece que ese pequeño libro no puede defenderte de todo- Se burlo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

Victor procedió a abrir su libro con una seria mirada antes de hablar- No hables de los poderes del diablo antes de verlos con tus propios ojos, hada de fuego-

Tsuna y Victor estaban a punto de desatar una gran batalla pero no sabían que a aparte de ellos había otras personas peleando en la isla a esas horas de la noche.

 _Al mismo tiempo…_

Erik solo podía mantenerse esquivando los constantes puñetazos rodeados de veneno de su hija que estaba siendo controlada por Sara Ekaterina de una extraña manera. Sin mencionar que también tenía que estar pendiente de los disparos invisibles de la maga de Seven Satan que ya le había herido una pierna.

- **¡Dokuryu no Tekken!-**

Sophia no tuvo otra opción que dirigir un golpe rodeado de veneno al rostro de su padre.

Erik reacciono velozmente y rodeo sus propias manos con veneno y así lograr desviar el puñetazo de la chica con sus propias manos. Al mismo tiempo el pelirojo tuvo una oportunidad de golpear a Sophia y cerro su puño para hacerlo.

Pero el pelirojo no pudo hacer nada al ver el rostro de su hija y simplemente se quedo quieto.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Kagitsume!-**

Sophia fue obligada a aprovechar esa oportunidad y lanzar una patada rodeada de veneno al abdomen de su padre.

Erik escupió unas leves gotas de sangre y salió lanzado contra una gran roca que se encontraba en la playa.

Sophia solo podía llorar mientras veía a su padre herido con sus propios ataques mientras que su controladora, Sara solo reía al ver al Dragon Slayer de Segunda Generación tirado entre un montón de escombros de rocas.

-Que patético eres- Se burlo la pelinegra- Si fueras el mismo sujeto que eras cuando estaban en Oracion Seis, no dudarías ni un momento en lastimarla solo por placer-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Erik se levanto de inmediato y empezó a correr con dirección hacia Sara con sus brazos rodeados de veneno.

-¡Yo tendré placer en cuando aplaste esa linda cara tuya!- Grito Erik dirigiéndose hacia Sara mientras corría por la arena.

Sara simplemente apunto nuevamente su mano derecha en forma de pistola en contra del pelirojo mientras corría hacia ella.

- **¡Shot!-**

Erik pudo sentir como su hombro fue atravesado nuevamente por un objeto invisible al momento en que Sara dijo esas palabras.

El pelirojo cayó a la arena sangrando por su hombro y sintiendo un gran dolor. Pero Erik no tuvo tiempo para relajarse ya que Sophia se dirigió hacia él con sus manos rodeadas de veneno.

Ambos Dragon Slayers de Veneno se empezaron a empujar con fuerza de sus manos uno contra el otro. En esa posición Erik pudo sentir como las lágrimas de su hija caían sobre su cara.

-Sophia… ¡Dime como te está controlando!- Dijo Erik aprovechando que tenía cerca a la pelipurpura.

-E-Ella…- Pero antes de que pudiera contestar Sophia fue obligada a alejarse de su padre y colocarse al lado de Sara.

-¿Desde cuándo un títere tiene permitido hablar sin permiso de su maestro?- Dijo con seriedad la pelinegra.

-¡No llames a mi hija tu títere, maldita!- Grito Erik furioso.

El pelirojo coloco dos de sus dedos alrededor de su boca mientras empezaba a llenar sus mejillas de aire.

Al ver eso, Sara movió los dedos de su mano izquierda obligando a Sophia a realizar los mismos movimientos que su padre.

- **¡Dokuryu no Hoko!-**

Ambos Dragon Slayers de Veneno liberaron un fuerte rugido de aire venenoso de sus bocas y ambos ataques terminaron chocando formando una gran nube de humo venenoso que empezó a expandirse.

Sara empezó a retroceder y obligo a Sophia a dirigirse nuevamente a atacar a su padre. Erik nuevamente empezó a esquivar los constantes golpes de su hija mientras Sara solamente se quedaba observando.

-Demonios…si continuo con la batalla de estos terminare dentro de una zona venenosa…terminare con esto- Pensó la pelinegra seriamente.

Mientras que con su mano izquierda controlaba los movimientos de Sophia, Sara apunto su mano derecha al gran mar de la playa.

- **¡Connection!-**

Tras decir esas palabras, Sara empezó a levantar su brazo derecho y al mismo tiempo que ella hacia eso se empezó a formar y levantar una gigantesca ola de agua que formaba una sombra tan grande que cubría toda la playa.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa gran ola?! ¡Si somos golpeados por eso moriremos por la presión del agua! ¡Pero no puedo huir dejando atrás a Sophia! ¡¿Qué hago?!- Pensaba Erik que seguía esquivando los golpes de su hija.

-Papa…- Fue lo único que pudo decir la pelipurpura con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras que no podía evitar atacar a su padre.

-¡Mueran aplastados como padre e hija!- Grito Sara con una gran sonrisa y bajando su brazo derecho con dirección a Erik y Sophia.

La gigantesca ola empezó a descender al momento en que la pelinegra bajo su brazo y Erik a toda velocidad se apresuro a abrazar a su hija con la esperanza de que ella saliera viva. La gigantesca ola ya estaba a centímetros de los Dragon Slayers.

 **-¡Tenryu no Yokugeki!-**

Tras esas palabras que se escucharon en toda la playa, un gigantesco tornado apareció. Ese tornado destruyo en un momento la gran ola de agua y además rodeo a Erik y su hija.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- Grito Sara cubriéndose con sus brazos del intenso viento.

Poco a poco el gran tornado empezó a desaparecer pero en ese preciso momento Sara pudo observar que ni Sophia ni Erik estaban en la playa.

-¡Demonios! - Ese tornado corto mi conexión con la chica y con el agua de mar. No importa, después de todo tengo que ir a la reunión, pero…- Sara paso los dedos por su lengua de una manera sangrienta- … ¡Cuando encuentre quien hizo esto, le cortare la cabeza!-

Momentos más tarde, un pequeño tornado termino apareciendo en un callejón de la ciudad. Ese tornado se despejo dejando ver a Erik que tenía entre sus brazos a Sophia.

-¿Qu…? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba Erik al ver a su alrededor.

-Parece que logre sacarlos de ahí a tiempo- Dijo cierta maga de cabello azul que apareció en frente del pelirojo.

-Tu…-Dijo Erik con una sonrisa al ver a Wendy en frente de el-…Supongo que tengo que agradecerte-

-Papa… ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Sophia al ver a Wendy.

-Se podría decir que es una amiga, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Erik al ver a Wendy.

-Estaba buscando a Sorano al igual que los demás y termine escuchando los sonidos de tu batalla- Respondió la peliazul con seriedad.

-¿Buscando a Sorano? ¿Qué es lo que le paso a esa mocosa?- Pregunto el pelirojo al escuchar las palabras de Wendy.

-Desapareció de la enfermería…es posible que hayan sido los magos de Seven Satan- Respondió preocupada Wendy.

-¡Demonios!-Pensó Erik furioso- Primero descubren a Sophia y después secuestran a uno de nosotros… ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?-

 _En otro lugar…_

La batalla entre Tsuna y Serena contra Victor Steph de Seven Satan seguía. El pelirosa seguía lanzando constante ataques pero el pelicafe los absorbía todos con su libro.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Tsuna lanzo un par de llamas ondulantes de sus brazos hacia Victor pero este abrió su libro en contra de las llamas y simplemente las absorbió nuevamente. Pero de repente Serena se posiciono detrás de Victor y lanzo varios ataques con su espada.

Pero el pelicafe esquivo todo los ataques de Serena con gran agilidad y después procedió a tomar distancia en contra de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Es más rápido y ágil de lo que aparenta- Comento Tsuna sin quitar la mirada de Victor.

-Creo que empiezo a entender su magia- Comento la pelinegra pasando a explicar- Parece que puede absolver los ataques a distancia con ese libro pero tiene que esquivar los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo-

-¡Entonces solo tenemos que ser más rápidos que él!- Dijo Tsuna rodeando su puño derecho en llamas.

-¡La hermosa doncella del lado de las hadas puede analizarme a diferencia del hada de fuego sin nada en la cabeza! ¡Qué buena combinación!- Dijo Victor con su extraña manera de hablar.

-¡Hasta yo puede entender que me estas llamando cabeza hueca, maldito!- Dijo Tsuan molesto.

-¡Ahora es el momento en que el coleccionista del inframundo reduzca su colección para poder comenzar su actuación de combate!- Victor a continuación abrió nuevamente su libro y lo apunto en contra de los magos de Fairy Tail.

- **¡Expulsión: Karyu no Hoko!-**

De las páginas del libro de Victor fue lanzada una gigantesca ráfaga de intensas llamas que iban en dirección hacia los magos de Fairy Tail.

Tsuna reconoció esas llamas y rápidamente empujo a Serena hacia un lado mientras que el término siendo golpeado por esa marea de fuego.

-¡Tsuna!- Serena observo como el pelirosa tenía leves heridas por esas llamas- Tsuna está herido por las llamas… ¿No puedes comerlas?-

-No puedo…son mis llamas- Respondió Tsuna molesto y sorprendiendo a Serena.

Victor mostro una sonrisa y adopto una excéntrica pose antes de habla- ¡Eso es correcto! ¡Pero tus desagradables llamas llenas de luz no son dignas de estar dentro de una orgullosa colección de oscuridad como la mía!-

-¿Puede recolectar los ataques enemigos y usarlos a su beneficio? ¿Esa es su magia? - Pregunto Serena sorprendida.

-Ya le dije señorita esto no es magia, este un poder que sirve para maldecir al mundo- Victor abrió su libro nuevamente- ¡Victor Steph es el dueño de la Maldición de Recolección y están a punto de presenciar su verdadero poder!-

El libro de Victor empezó a brillar pero antes de que hiciera algo, el noto una presencia enemiga.

 **-¡Ice Make: Arrow!-**

El pelicafe se dio la vuelta para absorber con su libro una serie de flechas de hielo que se habían dirigido hacia él. Victor observo que el responsable de eso resulto ser una chica de cabello azul oscuro.

-¿Absorbió el ataque de Raine?- Dijo la maga de hielo sorprendida.

-¡Entonces déjamelo a mí!-

Victor levanto la mirada para ver a la persona que dijo esas palabras, y resulto ser Sonia que se encontraba cayendo hacia el pelicafe.

- **¡Beast Arm: Oso!-**

El derecho de Sonia se convirtió en un fuerte brazo lleno de pelo negro y afiladas garras, y ese mismo brazo lo dirigió en contra de Victor pero este velozmente se lanzo a un lado para esquivarlo y Sonia termino creando un gran cráter en el suelo con su puño.

Victor se alejo de las nuevas magas que se unían a la batalla y después observo que en frente de Tsuna y Serena había otros magos que habían aparecido en el combate. Esos magos eran Alicia, Marcus, Ryos y Lisa.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Pregunto Tsuna levantándose del suelo.

-¿Cómo no vamos a encontrarte con todos los temblores y explosiones que causas en la ciudad?- Contesto Ryos.

-Apuesto que mi madre también nos regañara por esto cuando regresemos- Dijo Alicia soltando una cascada de lágrimas.

-Nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde…-Marcus observo al hombre con el libro-…La marca en el cuello de ese tipo…Es de Seven Satan, ¿No?-

-¡En eso tienes toda la razón, hada invasora! ¡El Gran Victor Steph es uno de los siete satanes, aunque yo mismo me considero el mas artístico!- Contesto el pelicafe.

-Este hombre sí que tiene una extraña forma de hablar…- Comento Sonia con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza.

Victor mostro una sonrisa al ver a todos los jóvenes magos y tomo una extraña pose de nuevo- ¡Ahora que todas las pequeñas hadas están reunidas ante mí, tendré que forzarme a usar todo el poder de mi colección para acabarlos aquí y ahora!-

El libro de Victor empezó a desatar un fuerte brillo y a liberar una fuerte onda mágica. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se colocaron en guardia para recibir el siguiente ataque pero de repente una enorme columna de fuego se presento ante los magos. Todos incluso Victor estaban impresionados.

La columna de fuego empezó a disminuir para dejar ver a cierta persona que estaba en ella. Esa persona resulto ser cierto peliblanco de nombre Rin Hellbrand.

-¡Hola, pequeñas hadas! ¿Cómo están?- Dijo Rin ante todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

La maga de Sabertooth apretó su puño con furia al ver a Rin- ¡Maldito! ¡Tú fuiste el desgraciado que hirió a Sorano!-

-Rin…- Susurro Serena al ver al peliblanco.

-Pero si es el asqueroso cerdo de los siete satanes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres al presentarse ante el gran Victor Steph?- Pregunto el pelicafe cerrando su libro.

-Estúpido que se cree poeta, dos de estos magos son mis presas. ¡No los toques!- Exclamo el peliblanco mirando a Victor.

Victor rio levemente-¡Que estupidez! ¡La palabra "mis" no existe para mi, ya que todo pertenece a mi colección!...Incluso tu, aunque yo no tengo ningún problema en deshacerme de una asquerosa reliquia como tu-

-¿Eh?-Rin mostro una sonrisa- Yo no tengo problema en luchar contigo en este momento, pero por desgracia nuestro señor quiere que nos reunamos-

-¿El Señor? Entonces no tengo opción, tendré que ir- Dijo Victor cerrando su libro.

-¡Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte, malditos! ¡Ustedes son los que secuestraron a Sorano, ¿Verdad?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- Gritaba Lisa furiosa.

-¿Sorano? ¿La mocosa de las sombras está desaparecida?- Pregunto Rin sin mucho interés.

-Seguro es cosa de Alexander o Ren, tu sabes cómo son esos dos- Contesto Victor hablando normalmente.

-Es posible que sea verdad-Rin de repente mostro una sonrisa y apunto la mirada a los magos de Fairy Tail antes de hablar-¡Hagamos un trato!-

-¿Un trato?- Dijo Tsuna confundido.

-¡Sí! ¡Si mañana a uno de ustedes les toca luchar conmigo en el torneo, y si me ganan, les regresare a su amiga pero si no, matare al perdedor y también a esa chica!- Dijo el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Maldito! ¡Si te atreves a tocar a Sorano, yo…!- Antes de poder completar su frase, Lisa y el resto de los magos pudieron ver como Serena caminaba lentamente hacia el frente de ellos.

-Rin…-La pelinegra dejaba caer lagrimas de sus ojos por sus mejillas-…¿Por haces esto?-

Rin coloco un serio rostro al mirar a la chica y Dijo- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Olvidaste la promesa que te hice hace 12 años en aquella trágica noche? Yo no la olvide y jure que la cumpliré a toda costa-

Una gran marea de fuego rodeo a ambos magos de Seven Satan y cuando esta se despego no había nadie.

Serena solamente seco las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail solamente se encontraban confundidos ante los actos de la chica pelinegra.

-Serena, ¿Tú conoces a…?- Alicia no termino su pregunta por Marcus que se coloco en frente de ella.

-Te explicare lo que se cuando lleguemos a nuestras habitaciones en el coliseo, por el momento no le digas nada a Serena- Susurro el joven de pelo albino tranquilamente.

Los magos de Fairy Tail solamente se dirigieron en silencio hacia el único lugar donde podían dormir, el coliseo. No dijeron ninguna palabra mientras caminaban pero todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas, ¿Qué es que pasaría de ahora en adelante?

 _Momentos más tarde…_

En un pasillo oscuro de concreto de alguna localización desconocido se encontraban caminando lado a lado, Rin y Victor. Ambos magos procedieron a pasar después por una puerta y terminaron en una sala donde se encontraba Alexander junto con otro hombre.

Ese hombre mayor de 26 años, tenía un cabello largo atado en cola de caballo de color marrón además de unos ojos de color rojo oscuro. Vestía con un abrigo largo de color purpura que estaba abierto. Se podía ver que no tenía nada debajo del abrigo excepto unos pantalones azules un poco rasgados y también unos zapatos negros. Se podía observar la marca de Seven Satan en el medio de musculoso y bien tonificado pecho.

-¿Rin y Victor? ¡Es raro verlos a ustedes dos juntos!- Dijo ese extraño de cabello marrón.

-Ren…- Comento Victor al ver al hombre-…¿Es verdad que secuestraste a una dulce doncella herida mientras dormía en la enfermería del coliseo?-

-¿Eh?- Dijo el tal Ren un poco confundido- Si, lo hice. Se la traje a Alexander para sus tantos experimentos-

-Sera la primera vez que haga mis pruebas mágicas sobre un usuario de la magia mata dragones, pero, ¿Cómo es que ustedes sabían eso?- Pregunto Alexander.

-Eso no importa, ¿Done están las dos mujeres que faltan para completar el grupo?-

-Aquí estamos- Dijo la voz de la mujer llamada Diane.

Los hombres en la habitación voltearon la mirada para ver a la chica del cabello purpura y a la chica de cabello negro entrar en la habitación a través de la puerta.

-Además, Rin, deberías decir "¿Dónde están las dos hermosas señoritas de Seven Satan, Diane-san y Sara-san?"- Se burlo la pelinegra.

-Muérete, estúpida titiritera- Contesto el peliblanco molesto.

-Por cierto, Sara, ¿Dónde está la espía que encontraste en las tropas? Creí que estaba contigo- Dijo el hombre pelinegro del grupo.

-Se me escapo cuando intentaba capturar a una vieja serpiente de Oracion Seis, lo siento mucho, Alexander- Dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

-Dejando eso de lado-Comento Diane- ¿Dónde está el hombre que nos reunió? ¿Dónde está nuestro señor, el séptimo satan?-

-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, Diane-

Al escuchar la aterradora voz de un hombre que resonó en toda la habitación, todos los magos oscuros colocaron su mirada en un lado de la habitación que estaba rodeaba mayormente por las sombras, pero aun así se pudo ver a un hombre sentado en un trono y que parecía que estaba comiendo una manzana.

-¡Señor!- Dijeron todos los seis satanes que se habían percatado de la presencia de ese hombre y rápidamente se colocaron en una formación de fila, uno al del otro.

-No estén tan tensos, todos ustedes. Ya han pasado 5 años desde la última que estuvimos reunidos todos juntos. Solamente arrodíllense y preséntense ante al séptimo satan, su señor- Dijo ese hombre oculto entre las sombras.

-¡Si, señor!- Contesto el pelinegro arrodillándose al instante- ¡Soy su fiel sirviente, Alexander Great!-

-¡El gran coleccionista del inframundo y poeta de la desesperación, Victor Steph, también está a su servicio!- Se arrodillo el pelicafe.

-Al igual que los anteriores, Diane Scar- Respondió la pelipurpura.

Se arrodillo la pelinegra- ¡Sara Ekaterina!-

-¡Ren Kenky, a su servicio!- Dijo el pelimarron con una sonrisa.

-De último- Se arrodillo el peliblanco- Rin Hellbrand, mi señor-

Se escucho una leve risa del hombre de las sombras seguido del sonido de haber mordido una manzana- Ahora que estamos todos juntos…- Se escucho el sonido de cuando trago-…Deberíamos a empezar a lidiar con nuestras amigas hadas.

-En realidad, mi señor…-Rin sonrió-…Quisiera pedirle un favor-

 _Al día siguiente…_

El torneo del Rey Demonio había empezado su segundo día y todas las gradas estaban llenas de espectadores que gritaban de emoción. Entre los espectadores se encontraban Erik y Sophia que tenían capuchas sobre su cabeza ya que no querían perderse los combates.

En las terrazas del coliseo se encontraban los 25 combatientes del día, sin mencionar que también estaban los perdedores del día anterior que tenían derecho a observar las batallas.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se encontraban juntos en una sola terraza y estaban muy tensos por lo ocurrido ayer.

Los magos de Fairy Tail habían acordado seguir el trato de Rin ya que no tenían otra opción. Tsuna, Marcus, Ryos y Happy contaron su encuentro con Rin en los baños públicos y también hablaron sobre los que les había dicho de Serena a las otras magas de Fairy Tail. Serena no había dicho nada a parte de lo que había sucedido en su batalla con Victor, y nada más.

-¿Seguro que podemos confiar en ese tipo, Rin? ¿De verdad nos entregara a Sorano?- Preguntaba Lisa molesta.

-No lo sabemos, nuestra única opción es confiar en esa basura de hombre- Comento Sonia.

-La pregunta es, ¿A quién le tocara luchar contra él?- Dijo Alicia muy seria.

-Posiblemente sea, Tsuna o tal vez…Serena- Pensó Marcus para después ver a la pelinegra que tenía un rostro muy triste y mientras que el pelirosa tenía un rostro muy serio.

De repente en el cielo del estadio apareció el gran holograma de Alexander que estaba a punto de hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos todos al segundo día del torneo del Rey Demonio! ¡Ahora daremos inicio a primera batalla del segundo día! ¡La cual será entre Tsuna Dragneel contra Rin Hellbrand!-

Ante esa revelación, los espectadores gritaron de emoción mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth solo tenían un serio rostro a algo que posiblemente ya sabían.

Tsuna observo desde la terraza que en la arena del coliseo ya se encontraba Rin con una gran sonrisa y que le hizo una señal de que bajara y que solo hizo enojar más al Dragon Slayer.

-Tsuna, más te vale que no pierdas. Por Sorano- Dijo Lisa seriamente.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo…- Tsuna se lanzo desde la terraza y aterrizo de pie en la arena del coliseo con una firme mirada puesta en Rin-… ¡Estoy más que encendido!-

-Así es como tiene que ser- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces que el combate del segundo día! ¡Comience!- Exclamo el holograma de Alexander desapareciendo.

El pelirosa de Fairy Tail no perdió tiempo en aparecer en frente del peliblanco con una velocidad inhumana.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna dirigió un puñetazo revestido con llamas hacia Rin pero este sorprendentemente sujeto con fuerza el puño del pelirosa con la palma de su mano que estaba revestida con sus propias llamas.

-¿Detuvo el ataque de Tsuna?- Dijo Happy sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿Su magia de fuego si es capaz de rivalizar contra la magia del Dragon Slayer de fuego?- Dijo Charle sorprendida también.

Rin revestido su otro puño con intensas llamas y procedió a impactar un fuerte puñetazo en el lado derecho de la cara de Tsuna. Este fue lanzado hacia atrás y de repente empezó a gritar con mucha fuerza y dolor.

-¡Demonios! ¡Esto duele!- Gritaba Tsuna adolorido en su mejilla derecha. El podía sentir por primera vez un dolor como si se estuviera quemando.

-¡Tsuna-sama!- Grito Raine preocupada por su amado.

-Una cosa es que rivalice, pero, ¿Esa magia es capaz de hacerle tanto daño a ese tipo?- Dijo Ryos sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo.

-Demonios…¿Qué clase de magia de fuego es esa?- Dijo Tsuna levantándose del suelo.

Rin libero una risa y encendió su puño derecho- Una antigua magia perdida, especializada para personas como tu. Magia Asesina de Demonios. ¡Soy un Devil Slayer de Fuego!-

Ante esas palabras todos los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, también Erik y Sophia se sorprendieron ante lo que escucharon. En especial Serena que estaba temblando.

-Un Devil Slayer de Fuego…magia para matar demonios…- Susurraba la pelinegra con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

-¿Un Devil Slayer de Fuego?- Dijo Tsuna seriamente- Ahora entiendo porque puedes expulsar llamas de tu cuerpo al igual que yo, pero aun no entiendo porque me hace tanto daño-

-¡Eso por la sangre de tu padre, Natsu Dragneel, corriendo por tus venas! ¡Eres igual a él!- Dijo Rin sonriente.

-¿Mi papa?- Susurro el pelirosa confundido.

-Es verdad. Tsuna-kun no sabe sobre quien es en realidad Natsu-san…- Pensó Wendy sorprendida.

El pelirosa noto la confusión de Tsuna- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién es en realidad tu padre, maldito idiota?!-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, Rin recibió un fuerte golpe revestido con intensas llamas en la mejilla derecha de su cara por parte de mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡No me compares con mi padre! ¡Yo soy Tsuna Dragneel y soy mucho mejor que él, idiota!-

 **Continuara…**


	8. Dragón de Fuego vs Demonio de Fuego

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 8: ¡Dragón de Fuego vs Demonio de Fuego!**

La primer batalla del segunda día entre el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, Tsuna Dragneel contra el Devil Slayer de Fuego, Rin Hellbrand ha comenzado con un fuerte ataque del pelirosa.

-¡No me compares con el inútil de mi padre! ¡Yo soy Tsuna Dragneel y soy mucho mejor que él, idiota!- Exclamo Tsuna al impactar un golpe llenos de llamas en la cara del peliblanco.

Rin salió volando hacia atrás pero con rapidez clavo sus manos en la arena y se detuvo y con rapidez fijo su seria mirada sobre el mago de Fairy Tail.

-Pareces que tienes alguna clase de rencor contra tu padre…- Rin se puso de pie-… ¡Pero eso a mí no me importa!-

Rin encendió ambos puños en llamas y se dirigió contra Tsuna. El peliblanco dirigió un puñetazo contra el pelirosa pero este con sus propios puños cubiertos con sus propias llamas bloqueo el puño y contraataco. Tsuna dirigió un golpe al estomago de Rin y este volvió a contraatacar lanzando un puñetazo contra la cara de Tsuna.

Ninguno de los dos magos de fuego se rindió y siguieron lanzando golpe tras golpe rodeados de intensas llamas. Cada golpe que el Dragon Slayer y El Devil Slayer impactaban hacía emocionar y sorprender a los que miraban esa batalla.

Los espectadores en las gradas gritaban de emoción, los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth en las terrazas del coliseo animaban al mago pelirosa y mientras que los magos de Seven Satan observaban la batalla en la zona más alta del coliseo y ocultos en las sombras.

-¿Ese tipo puede luchar contra la magia asesina de demonios? Es un poco impresionante- Comento Diane observando el combate.

-Después de todo es solo mitad demonio, es algo que se esperaba- Dijo Alexander muy serio.

-Algo me dice que es más que eso- Susurro el hombre sentado en el trono entre las sombras para después soltar una leve risa.

La batalla entre ambos magos de fuego continuaba siendo definida por una serie de puñetazos entre los dos. Tsuna y Rin impactaron un fuerte golpe en sus caras al mismo tiempo y con rapidez tomaron distancia uno del otro para después encender su brazo derecho en llamas más fuertes que las anteriores.

- **¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Ken!-**

Tsuna y Rin dirigieron sus respectivos puños derechos cubiertos de llamas hacia un fuerte choque entre ambos. Los dos magos empujaban fuerte pero al final se genero una fuerte explosión de llamas que empujo a ambos magos hacia atrás.

Rin no tenía casi heridas pero Tsuna por otra parte tenía su piel muy lastimada por los anteriores puñetazos del peliblanco y por el reciente choque entre puños, sus nudillos tenían algunas quemaduras.

-Duele… ¿Por qué me afecta tanto esta magia? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi papa con todo esto?- Pensaba Tsuna al ver las quemaduras de sus dedos.

Mientras que el pelirosa pensaba, Rin apareció en un instante en frente de Tsuna dejándolo impresionado.

-¡No tienes tiempo de estar distraído!- Dijo Rin lanzándolo un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen de Tsuna haciéndolo escupir leves gotas de sangre.

El pelirosa estaba a punto de salir volando hacia atrás pero Rin lo sujeto de su pierna para después azotarlo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza. Tsuna no se rindió tan fácil y encendió sus pies en llamas.

- **¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

Tsuna empezó a girar sobre sus manos mientras sus pies estaban cubiertos de fuego. Rin se alejo del pelirosa por esa acción y con rapidez apunto la palma de su mano izquierda en contra de el.

- **¡Enaku no Shageki!-**

Rin empezó a disparar una serie de bolas de fuego hacia Tsuna. Este no se queda quieto y empieza a correr por la arena, esquivando las esferas de fuego y sin quitar la mirada de su oponente.

-Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad y probarlo… ¡Ahora!- Después de pensar eso, sorprendentemente Tsuna se quedo quieto y recibió completamente una de esas esferas de fuego dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Se dejo golpear por mis disparos?- Rin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa que vio. Pudo ver como el pelirosa estaba comiendo sus llamas- ¿Se comiendo las llamas de un demonio? ¡Maldito!-

Tsuna absorbió todas las llamas para después mostrar una sonrisa- ¡No hay llamas que yo no pueda comer! ¡Ahora que comí tengo mis fuerzas de regreso!-

El pelirosa encendió ambos puños y se dirigió hacia Rin.

- **¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Tsuna lanzo una ráfaga de llamas ondulante hacia el peliblanco pero este simplemente mostro una sonrisa antes de que las intensas llamas lo cubrieran por completo. Pero de repente se escuche el sonido de alguien tragando y todos pudieron ver con sus propios ojos que ahora Rin se estaba comiendo las llamas de Tsuna.

-¿El también puede comer las llamas de Tsuna? ¿Cómo terminara esta pelea?- Dijo Happy impresionado.

Rin termino de comer y mostro una sonrisa ante Tsuna- ¿Qué tan idiota eres? ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió que si tu podías comer mis llamas yo podía comer las tuyas?-

-Simplemente quería comprobar algo y comprobé- A continuación Tsuna encendió su puño derecho- Ahora que ambos tenemos nuestra magia recargada, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de comer nuestras llamas y simplemente peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas esta vez?-

-¡Interesante! ¡Ven, maldito dragón!- Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa de placer.

Tanto Tsuna como Rin empezaron a realizar las mismas acciones. Ambos magos de fuego tomaron una gran cantidad de aire e inflaron sus mejillas.

- **¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Gekiko!-**

Ambos magos con magia asesina lanzaron unas gigantescas ráfagas de intensas llamas ardientes que terminaron impactando uno contra la otra causando un gigantesco tornado de fuego que cubrió toda la arena de batalla del coliseo.

Todos los que observaban el combate se cubrieron del calor y brillo de las llamas con sus brazos. Incluso los magos en las terrazas les costaba resistir tanto calor.

-Tsuna…eres más fuerte de lo que creí… ¿Estos son los magos de Fairy Tail de los que habla siempre mi padre?- Pensó Lisa cubriéndose de las llamas.

-¡Que batalla más increíble! ¡Si siguen así esos dos destruirán el coliseo!- Dijo Sonia sorprendida.

-¡Aunque así sea, Tsuna ganara este combate! ¡Ya que está peleando para recuperar a una amiga, estoy segura que ganara!- Dijo Alicia muy seriamente mientras se cubría de las llamas.

Wendy también se cubría de las llamas al igual que los jóvenes magos pero pudo observar a la única que no tenia necesitad de cubrirse. Esa persona era el hombre enmascarado de nombre Phoenix que solo se mantenía viendo el gran tornado de fuego con los brazos cruzados.

-Apuesto que estas muy orgulloso viéndolo pelear…¿No?...- Penso Wendy mientras miraba al rubio enmascarado.

Pero mientras todos estaban impresionados por las llamas, cierta chica pelinegra solamente recordaba cosas tristes y usaba sus brazos tanto para taparse del calor como para cubrir las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-Llamas…Demonios…Todo lo que está haciendo Rin es para recordarme esa noche de hace 12 años. Aunque creo que me lo merezco…- Pensaba triste Serena que no podía evitar las lagrimas de sus ojos.

De un momento a otro, el gran tornado de fuego que cubría la arena desapareció y se podía observar a Tsuna y Rin chocando sus puños rodeados de fuego. Los espectadores gritaron de la emoción mientras que ambos magos de fuego intercambiaban una serie de golpes.

Puñetazos, patadas, codazos, cabezazos y otras clases de golpes rodeados de fuego eran lanzados e impactados tanto por el Devil Slayer como por el Dragon Slayer. Tsuna y Rin al final empezaron a empujarse con fuerza mientras sujetaban sus manos y quedando frente a frente uno del otro.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé…- Dijo Rin mirando a Tsuna mientras lo sujetaba- …Serena si consiguió fuertes compañeros…Apuesto que ella disfrutara viéndolos matarse entre ustedes…-

-¡¿Aun sigues con la estupidez de que Serena destruyo tu antiguo gremio?!- Contesto Tsuna mientras sujetaba al peliblanco.

-¡No es una estupidez, es la verdad! ¡Ella obligo a sus compañeros a matarse entre ellos, y muy pronto hará lo mismo con Fairy Tail! ¡¿Por qué no me crees?!- Exclamo el Devil Slayer.

-¡Porque es mi compañera y yo la conozco! ¡Tal vez haya pasado poco tiempo en el gremio pero yo sé cómo es ella! ¡Ella es mi compañera de Fairy Tail y no la persona que tú estás diciendo!- Respondió Tsuna empujando a Rin con más fuerza.

-¡Di lo que quieres, pero lo es! ¡Por esa razón le hizo una promesa hace 12 años! ¡La promesa de que la haría pasar el mismo infierno que ella me hizo pasar y al final la matare!- Dijo Rin mientras reía y empujaba al pelirosa con más fuerza también.

-¡No de dejare que eso pase! ¡Lo juro!- Exclamo el mago de Fairy Tail.

Rin empezó a reír mas fuerte mientras sujetaba a Tsuna- ¡Y yo juro que cumpliré mi promesa y la matare! ¡Por la culpa de esa mujer vi morir a mis compañeros y yo solo sobreviví! ¡Por esa mujer aprendí esta magia perdida para matarla! ¡Por esa mujer soy esta maldita persona que tienes en frente de ti!-

-¡YA CALLATEEE!-

Tsuna impacto un fuerte cabezazo en la cabeza de Rin seguida de una fuerte patada que lanzo al peliblanco hacia atrás. Rin se recupero al instante y clavo su mano en la arena para detenerse.

El peliblanco levanto la mirada para fijarse en Tsuna, pero este ya se encontraba en frente de él y con rapidez tomo al peliblanco de la cabeza y lo acostó con fuerza contra el suelo del coliseo.

-¡Deja de decir estupidez, Rin!- Dijo el pelirosa- ¡No culpes a Serena por cómo eres! ¡Tú eres quien camina con su propio cuerpo y tu eres quien toma sus propias decisiones con su propia alma! ¡Si quieres vivir atormentado en el pasado, es tu decisión! ¡Pero no arrastres a mi compañera contigo!-

Rin lanzo una fuerte patada al pecho de Tsuna y lo lanzo por los aires del coliseo. El peliblanco se puso de pie de inmediato con una furiosa mirada en sus ojos.

-¡Tu nunca entenderás nada! ¡Alguien que no ha perdido a sus compañeros en frente de el, no puede enteder mi ira, mi deseo de venganza o mi desesperación!- Exclamo Rin furioso.

Mientras Tsuna estaba en el aire, cubrió sus dos brazos con intensas llamas y Rin realizo lo mismo con sus propias llamas.

-¡Con llamas en mi mano derecha, con llamas en mi mano izquierda, las junto…!- Dijo Tsuna uniendo el fuego en sus manos.

-¡Si combino las llamas que queman el paraíso y el mismo infierno…!- Dijo Rin haciendo lo mismo que el pelirosa.

- **¡Karyu no Koen!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Jigoku!-**

Tsuna lanzo una enorme esfera de llamas desde el aire hacia Rin y este respondió lanzando su propia esfera de llamas del mismo tamaño contra el ataque del pelirosa. Ambas esferas de fuego gigantes chocaron en el aire y al final se fusionaron causando una enorme explosión en el aire del coliseo.

Tsuna cayó en el suelo del coliseo mirando con furia a Rin e ignorando la enorme cantidad de llamas encima de ellos. Ambos magos no quitaban la mirada de ellos mientras estaban separados por una gran distancia en la arena.

-¡Ya es hora de terminar esto, Rin!- Dijo Tsuna encendiendo su puño derecho en llamas.

-¡Digo lo mismo, Tsuna!- Respondió Rin encendiendo su puño izquierdo en llamas.

Todas las personas que estaban viendo el combate empezaron a sentir un calor mayor que el choque del anterior ataque. Ese calor provenía del puño derecho del Dragon Slayer y del puño Izquierdo del Devil Slayer.

Tanto Tsuna como Rin daban un enorme grito mientras sus respectivos puños se cubrían cada vez más de intensas y brillantes llamas que iluminaban todo el coliseo.

-¡Raine jamás había visto a Tsuna-sama crear unas llamas tan fuertes!- Dijo la peliazul al ver al pelirosa desde la terraza al igual que los demás.

-Esta sensación…sin duda es su Arte Secreta- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

Incluso los magos de Seven Satan estaban impresionados ante lo que estaban viendo.

-Ese maldito de Rin, ¿Acaso quiere destruir todo el coliseo con ese poder?- Dijo Sara viendo el combate desde la zona más alta del coliseo.

-¡Esto será increíble!- Dijo Ren soltando una gran risa de placer.

Tsuna y Rin siguieron gritando hasta que por fin sus respectivas llamas de sus puños llegaron al clímax de su poder.

- **¡Metsuryuu Ougi!-**

 **-¡Metsuaku Ougi!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego y el Devil Slayer de Fuego empezaron a correr en dirección uno contra el otro y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ambos impactaron las brillantes llamas de su brazos en un fuerte choque de puños que genero una onda expansiva que se sintió en todo el coliseo.

Los magos de fuego se empujaban con fuerza en su choque de artes secretas. Ambos pisaban fuerte para no dejarse vencer del otro. Pero de repente el que empezó a ganar ventaja fue Rin que empujaba hacia atrás al mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ya estas acabado, Tsuna! ¡Tú serás el primero, y después matare a tus compañeros! ¡Y al final de todo esto a Serena!-

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! ¡YO LOS PROTEGERE A TODOS!-

Tras esas palabras, las llamas de Tsuna aumentaron aun más su poder y poco a poco empezaron empujar hacia a atrás a Rin que no podía resistir esa gran fuerza. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que en el mismo instante que las llamas de Tsuna aumentaron en su brazo surgieron leves escamas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su brazo está generando tanta magia que está cambiando?!- Pensó Rin durante el combate.

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que pudo tener Rin antes de sentir como los huesos de su brazo derecho se rompieron por el fuerte golpe de Tsuna Dragneel que al final impacto su puño cubierto con intensas llamas en el abdomen del Devil Slayer.

- **¡Guren: Dai Bakuken!-**

Tras gritar el nombre de su arte secreta, Tsuna enterró más y más su puño en el abdomen del peliblanco hasta que al final una enorme explosión de llamas surgió por la espalda de Rin. Este grito de dolor para después salir volando en por la arena hasta la dura pared de concreto del coliseo y causando una gran explosión de polvo.

-Eso tanto por Sorano como por Serena, Rin- Dijo Tsuna apagando su puño. El polvo se despejo para ver a Rin inconsciente enterrado en la pared.

Todos los espectadores del combate gritaron de emoción ante el gran desenlace de ese combate en especial los magos de Fairy Tail Y Sabertooth que gritaban el nombre de Tsuna. Todos estaban felices, excepto por cierta chica pelinegra que tenia lágrimas en sus ojos pero aun así mostro una leve sonrisa de felicidad.

Pero mientras los jóvenes magos celebraban por la victoria de Tsuna, Wendy estaba casi congelada con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo pude verlo…el brazo de Tsuna cambio…pero eso es imposible…-Pensaba la chica peliazul asombrada.

Entre los espectadores de las gradas que gritaban de emoción, estaban Sophia y Erik que también estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Logro vencer a uno de los siete satanes…es increíble- Comento Sophia sorprendida.

-Cuando derroto a ese tipo…pude sentirlo aunque a un nivel muy bajo…Dragon Force…- Pensó el pelirojo muy sorprendido.

En la arena del coliseo, Tsuna empezó a caminar lentamente y con un rostro muy serio se acerco a Rin que al parecer seguía consiente.

-Yo gane. Así que dime donde esta Sorano- Dijo el pelirosa muy serio.

Rin a pesar de estar muy lastimado soltó una leve risa- ¿Qué ganaste? Este combate no se termina hasta que uno muera o hasta que uno de los dos diga me rindo y yo nunca diré algo como eso-

-¡Déjate de estupideces, Rin!- Exclamo Tsuna- Cuando comí tus llamas, pude sentir tus sentimientos. Sentí tu ira en contra de Serena, pero también pude sentir que alguna parte de ti le tienes mucho aprecio. Si tienes esos sentimientos dentro de, ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odia a Serena?-

Rin quito su sonrisa y miro con seriedad al pelirosa- ¿Aprecio? Eso solo puede ser por una razón…es porque ella salvo mi vida hace 12 años-

Tsuna se quedo sorprendido ante esa respuesta- ¿Te salvo la vida? Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Entonces por qué dices que la quieres matar?-

-Es porque solo me salvo la vida para burlase de mi-Dijo Rin furioso- Hace 12 años, la noche que mi gremio fue destruido. Serena me dijo ella misma que iba a obligar a los miembros de mi gremio a matarse entre ellos, después de eso me desmaye. Pero al despertar estaba debajo de escombros en llamas y a punto de morir pero pude ver a la mayoría de mis compañeros muertos y a los que quedaban matándose entre sí. Yo pensaba que también iba a morir pero alguien me saco de los escombros. Mi visión estaba borrosa pero pude ver a la persona que me salvo…fue Serena-

Tsuna estaba con los ojos abiertos ante esa revelación-Lo siento mucho, pero, ¿Por eso pensante que fue ella? ¿Acaso no le preguntaste?-

-¿Qué le iba a preguntar? ¡Ella misma me dijo que lo iba a hacer! ¡Todo fue la noche que descubrí quien era en realidad! ¡Ella es…!-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, los brazos y piernas de Rin fueron atravesados por brillantes espadas de luz que lo hicieron gritar de dolor.

-¡El triste pasado de un cerdo a nadie le importa! ¡En este momento solo importa el castigo por las espadas luz que le será dado al hombre que avergonzó el nombre de los siete satanes!- Dijo la voz de un hombre con una extraña manera de hablar que todos conocían.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta y pudo observar a Victor Steph que había lanzado esas espadas de luz de su libro.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Por qué lastimas a si a tu compañero?! ¡Además este combate no ha terminado! ¡No ha dicho me rindo!- Exclamo el pelirosa furioso ante los actos de Victor.

-La batalla terminara cuando uno de los esté muerto, pero no dice que tiene que ser por las manos de los combatientes…-Dijo Rin adolorido-…Además…en nuestro gremio no existe la palabra de compañeros… ¿Verdad, Victor?-

-Si…-Dijo Victor hablando de forma normal-…Pero parece que todavía le eres útil al séptimo satan, así que por desgracia para mí me dijo que te guardara en mi libro-

-¿Séptimo Satan?-Pensó el pelirosa confundido pero ahora solo le importaba una cosa- ¡Dejando todo eso de lado! ¿Dónde está Sorano? ¡Yo gane el trato, devuélvanla!-

-Le devolveremos a la hermosa señorita como se prometió, pero nosotros les avisaremos cuando- Dijo Victor abriendo su libro para empezar a absorber a Rin.

-Recuerda esto, Tsuna…yo siempre buscare venganza en contra de quien mato a mi gremio…quien hizo sufrir a mis verdaderos compañeros…- Dijo Rin a punto de ser absorbido.

-Si…y quiero que sepas que yo siempre protegeré a mis compañeros. Y que algún día te salvare a ti, Rin - Dijo Tsuna con seriedad.

Rin mostro una leve sonrisa antes de ser absorbido dentro del libro de Victor. Después de eso el pelicafe cerró su libro y desapareció en una fuerte luz.

Tsuna simplemente se dirigió de nuevo a la terraza con sus compañeros con un serio rostro mientras ignoraba los aplausos de la multitud.

Cuando llego con sus compañeros que estaban muy felices a excepción de Lisa que lucía muy seria y Serena que estaba muy deprimida.

-¡¿Qué paso, Tsuna?! ¡¿Cuándo nos regresaran a Sorano?!- Preguntaba la rubia muy alterada.

-Me dijo que la regresaran, pero que ellos nos avisaran cuando- Dijo Tsuna seriamente y haciendo que la maga de Sabertooth apretara sus puños con frustración.

-¿Así que solo nos queda confiar en ellos de nuevo?- Susurro Lisa furiosa y frustada hasta que Tsuna coloco su mano en su hombro.

-Te prometo que la traeremos de vuelta- Dijo Tsuna tranquilizando un poco a Lisa y después de eso, el pelirosa pasó a colocarse en frente de Serena.

-¿Tsuna?- Dijo la pelinegra al ver al pelirosa con un rostro muy serio. A continuación Tsuna coloco sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Serena y mostro una sonrisa.

-Serena, a mi da igual si quieres contarnos tu pasado, también me da igual si lo que dice Rin es verdad. ¡Tú eres mi…No…Nuestra compañera de Fairy Tail y siempre lo serás!- Dijo Tsuna sonriendo al igual que sus demás compañeros detrás de el.

Serena abrió los ojos un poco por la sorpresa de esas palabras y empezó a derramar lagrimas- ¡Sí!-

Pero el momento de los jóvenes magos se cancelo en el momento en que el holograma de Alexander apareció de nuevo en el aire y a punto de hablar.

-¡Daremos el inicio al segundo combate del día que será entre los magos de nombre, Alicia Scarlet y Marcus Strauss Dreyar!-

-¿Marcus-san contra Alicia-san?- Dijo Raine sorprendida al igual que los demás.

La maga de pelo escarlata y fleco azul choco sus puños con emoción- ¡Bien! ¡Mirar la batalla de Tsuna me emociono y quiero divertirme un poco!-

-En realidad…- Antes de que Marcus pudiera completar su frase, fue tomado de la camisa por Alicia y se lanzaron desde la terraza hasta la arena haciendo emocionar a los espectadores. Alicia lanzo a joven de pelo albino al otro lado de la arena para poder empezar el combate.

-Entonces, Marcus, vamos a divertirnos como cuando éramos niños- Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

-Esto parece que será un problema…- Susurro Marcus con una leve gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

 **Continuara…**


	9. La Trampa

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 9: ¡La Trampa!**

La segunda batalla del Torneo del Rey Demonio resulto ser entre dos magos de Fairy Tail llamados Alicia Scalet y Marcus Strauss Dreyar. Ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la arena preparados para el combate mientras los espectadores aclamaban de emoción.

-Entonces, Marcus, vamos a divertirnos como cuando éramos niños- Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

-Esto parece que será un problema…- Susurro Marcus con una leve gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Problema? ¿Por qué?...¿No será que tienes miedo de luchar contra mí?- Se burlo la peliescarlata con una sonrisa.

-¡No es eso!...Es que yo…-

-¡Entonces daremos inicio al combate entre Alicia Scarlet contra Marcus Strauss Dreyar! ¡Que el combate inicie!- Exclamo el holograma de Alexander desapareciendo después de interrumpir al joven de cabello albino.

Al dar inicio el combate, los fanáticos en las gradas gritaron de emoción mientras Alicia empezaba a preparar su poder mágico al contrario de Marcus que no lucia muy animado.

-¡Muestren una buena batalla, Marcus, Alicia! ¡El que gane apuesto que terminara luchando contra mí!- Exclama el pelirosa muy animado desde la terraza.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- Comento Charle.

-Después de todo es el hijo de Natsu-san…- Susurro Wendy para que el pelirosa no la escuchara.

Pero mientras los demás jóvenes magos estaban calmados y alegres, dos ciertas chicas seguían un poco deprimidas a pesar de haber sido consoladas por el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail. Una era Lisa que seguía muy preocupada por Sorano y la otra era Serena que no podía alegrarse mucho después de lo ocurrido con Rin.

Pero de repente ambas jóvenes se percataron de que alguien coloco una mano sobre sus hombros. Lisa y Serena giraron su cabeza para ver al pelirosa que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya quiten esas caras largas. Estoy más que seguro que todo saldrá bien, así que por el momento vamos a relajarnos- Dijo Tsuna.

-Nosotras estamos bien…es solo que me sigue preocupando Sorano…- Contesto la chica rubia.

-Si, Tsuna…estamos bien- Dijo Serena con una leve sonrisa fingida.

-¡Ustedes no están nada bien!- Tsuna agito a las dos magas-¡Ya sabes que si necesitan hablar con alguien, yo estoy aquí! ¡Y si esos tipos no cumplen su promesa sobre Sorano, destruiremos su base hasta encontrarla!-

Tanto Lisa y Serena mostraron una sonrisa ante las palabras del pelirosa- ¡Sí!-

-Aunque apruebo la idea de destruir su base, tengo una pregunta, ¿Dónde se encuentra su base?- Pregunto Ryos.

Tsuna mostro una sonrisa demoniaca con sus afilados dientes- ¡Simplemente tenemos que destruir toda la ciudad hasta dar con ella!-

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo Happy.

-¡Si hacemos eso la Maestra nos volverá a dejar medio muertos!- Grito Sonia ante la idea de Happy y Tsuna.

-Por cierto, señores y señoras, hay algo más importante de que preocuparse. Y eso es…- Todos fijaron su mirada en Raine que tenía una serie mirada- … ¡¿Por qué Tsuna-sama solo consiente a Lisa-san y Serena-san?! ¡Consienta también a Raine!-

Todos se quedaron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza para después empezar a reír al ver como la maga de hielo intentaba a abrazar al Dragon Slayer y este simplemente la ignoraba un poco molesto.

Pero las risas de los magos se acabaron al sentir una fuerte presión mágica en el aire. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth fijaron su mirada en el campo del coliseo para ver a Alicia rodeaba por una brillante aura dorada mientras su cabello se agitaba por su gran poder mágico.

Marcus por otra parte solo se quedaba tranquilo mientras miraba a Alicia desatar su poder. Todas las personas en las gradas y las terrazas del coliseo estaban impresionadas por el poder de la chica con el pelo escarlata y azul. Incluso cierta chica de cabello purpura que estaba mirando desde la zona más alta del coliseo.

-Alicia Scarlet…Hija de Titania y de un antiguo mago santo…Que interesante- Susurro Diane con una sonrisa de placer al ver a Alicia.

El poder mágico deAlicia era tan grande que incluso empezó hizo levitar algunas piedras de la arena. La maga de Fairy Tail fijo su mirada en su compañero que seguía muy tranquilo.

-¿Estás listo para empezar, Marcus?- Pregunto Alicia con una sonrisa.

-En realidad, Alicia, yo…-

-¡Muy Lento!- Alicia desapareció a la velocidad de la luz.

-…Me rindo- Dijo Marcus muy tranquilo.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Alicia apareció en frente del joven de cabello albino con su puño a unos centímetros de su cara tras cancelar su poder mágico. Ella estaba totalmente paralizada al igual que el resto de la gente que creyeron escuchar esas palabras.

-Marcus…creo que escuche mal, ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Alicia al fijar su mirada en el joven.

-Dije que me rindo, tu ganas, Alicia- Dijo Marcus con una inocente sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron paralizados por un momento para después reaccionar…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-

La gente empezó a abuchear a Marcus y Alicia por no darles una batalla digna, incluso Tsuna pareció molesto pero a ninguno de los dos jóvenes en la arena parecía importarles su opinión.

-Rayos, si ibas a rendirte, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de prepararme para una batalla?- Dijo Alicia cruzando su brazos un poco molesta.

-Intente decírtelo pero estabas tan emocionada que no escuchabas nada- Exclamo el mago de rayo.

-No es mi culpa. Después de ver la batalla de Tsuna me emocione y hace tiempo que no peleaba en serio- Se excuso la chica peliescarlata avergonzada y con leve rubor en la mejillas.

-Demonios…-Marcus soltó un suspiro- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que no tenemos la obligación de ganar este torneo?-

-Sí, sí, ya entendí. ¿Me puedes decir al menos porque no quieres luchar? Escapar de una pelea no es muy propio de ti, Marcus- Dijo Alicia.

-No estoy escapando, si quieres luchar será cuando lleguemos al gremio. Simplemente no quiere tener heridas y quiero ahorrar poder mágico para algo- Contesto Marcus tranquilamente.

-¿Ahorrar tu poder mágico? ¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunto la chica preocupaba.

-No es nada importante, solo un presentimiento…- Marcus miro al cielo-…un presentimiento muy malo y espero sinceramente que no se cumpla…-

Tras esa conversación, los magos de Fairy Tail simplemente fueron hacia la terraza donde estaban sus compañeros que se quejaban con Marcus por no darles un buen entretenimiento pero al joven de pelo albino no le importaba.

Después de unos segundos apareció en el aire del coliseo el gran holograma de Alexander que estaba a punto de hablar.

-¡Debido a la rendición de Marcus Strauss Dreyar, la victoria se le otorga a Alicia Scarlet! ¡Ahora daremos inicio al tercer combate del día! ¡Los combatientes serán Sonia Strauss vs Phoenix!-

Tras dar el nombre de los combatientes, los espectadores empezaron a aclamar de emoción por el combate y esperaban que no fuera tan decepcionante como el combate anterior.

-¿Sera contra el tipo con el que se enfrento Lisa?- Dijo Tsuna al escuchar el nombre de Phoenix.

-¡Parece que el destino quiere que destruya la linda mascara de ese hombre con mi Take Over!- Dijo Sonia con una sonrisa y chocando sus puños de la emoción.

-No te relajes, Sonia. Tal vez ese tipo no sea un mago pero es muy fuerte. Incluso detuvo mi Holy Nova con una mano- Menciono Lisa muy seria.

-¿Detuvo la Holy Nova con una mano?...Ese tipo no será…Es imposible, el nunca vendría aquí sin decirme nada a mi- Pensó el pequeño gato azul ignorando el tema.

-¡No te preocupes, prima!- Exclamo la chica pelicafe- ¡Tal vez sea linda como mi madre, pero mi padre me crio para que fuera más fuerte y varonil que un hombre!-

Tras esa afirmación, Lisa procedió a bajar a la arena para ver que el hombre enmascara de nombre Phoenix ya se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

-Parece que tienes tantas ganas de empezar como yo, ¿No?- Phoenix no dijo nada ante las palabras de Sonia- Parece que como dijo Lisa, eres un hombre de pocas palabras-

-¡Que el tercer combate del día entre Sonia Strauss y Phoenix de inicio! ¡Comience la batalla!- Dijo el holograma del pelinegro para después desaparecer como siempre.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Leopard Girl!-**

En un instante todo el cuerpo de Sonia se cubrió de una brillante luz para después cambiar de forma. Sonia ahora era mujer mitad leopardo con cola, bigotes, piel cubierta por peli amarillo con manchas marrones, filosas garras y su ropa había cambiado a pedazos de tela marrón que cubrían sus partes privadas. La única cosa que permanecía igual era el largo cabello café de la chica.

Sonia no perdió tiempo y con rapidez apareció en frente del enmascarado para desatar un veloz ataque con las garras de sus manos y pies. Sorprendentemente Phoenix lograba esquivar los veloces ataques de la pelicafe con una gran agilidad y facilidad.

-¿Este tipo es capaz de esquivar mis ataques con mi Beast Soul más veloz?- Pensó la mujer leopardo durante su ataque.

Phoenix decidió contraatacar con una fuerte patada pero Sonia decidió bloquear ese ataque con su antebrazo pero fue lanzada hacia atrás por el fuerte impacto. La chica apoyo sus manos y pies sobre la arena para detenerse y empezó a correr en cuatro patas hacia el enmascarado.

-¡Si la velocidad no funciona que te parece la fuerza, maldito!- Pensó Sonia mientras corría.

De repente el brazo derecho de Sonia empezó a brillar mientras ella seguía transformada en mujer leopardo.

- **¡Beast Arm: Black Bear!-**

De repente el brazo derecho de Sonia se transformo en el gran brazo de un oso negro y combinando esa fuerza con la velocidad de su Take Over de Leopardo, Sonia lanzo un gran puñetazo en contra de Phoenix pero este logro bloquear ese gran puño con ambas manos y difícilmente.

La gente exclamaba de emoción por la batalla y algunos compañeros de Sonia estaban impresionados por la combinación de dos Beast Soul.

-¿Sonia-san acaba de combinar dos de sus Take Over? ¿Se puede hacer eso?- Pregunto Serena impresionada.

-Sonia-san si puede- Comento Raine observando el combate.

-¿En serio? Sonia-san es más impresionante de lo que creí- Comento la pelinegra.

Sin duda lo es- Dijo Marcus muy serio- Mi prima tiene la habilidad de combinar varios de sus Beast Souls mientras combate. Algunos dicen que algún día superara a los tres hermanos Strauss en el uso del Take Over-

-No seas tan modesto, primito. ¿Acaso no mencionaras tu Take Over que supera incluso el de mi Tía Mira?- Comento Lisa sonriente.

-¿Tu puedes usarlo también? No sabía eso- Dijo Ryos sorprendido.

-Si puedo usarlo, pero solo lo uso en raras ocasiones de gran peligro ya que es muy arriesgado tanto para mí como para mis compañeros- Dijo el joven de pelo albino seriamente.

Mientras tanto en el combate, Sonia seguía presionando con fuerza su gran brazo de oso negro en contra de Phoenix que seguía bloqueándolo con dificultad.

-Ahora que estas ocupado bloqueando mi brazo derecho, no podrás esquivar esto…- Dijo Sonia.

El brazo izquierdo de la chica pelicafe en forma leopardo empezó a brillar y a cambiar de forma.

- **¡Beast Arm: Lizard Arm!-**

El brazo izquierdo de Sonia se transformo en el largo brazo de un lagarto de color verde y con rapidez dirigió un segundo puñetazo en contra de Phoenix que estaba ocupado bloqueando el brazo derecho de oso negro de la maga.

Justo cuando el puño de lagarto iba a impactar, el hombre de la máscara logro bloquearlo con una mano mientras que con la otra bloqueaba el puño de oso de Sonia, dejando a esta impresionada.

-¿Está bloqueando dos de Beast Arm con una sola mano cada uno? ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene este hombre?- Pensó la pelicafe impresionada.

Phoenix de repente utilizo los dos brazos de la maga de Fairy Tail como apoyo para saltar encima de Sonia para después terminar detrás de ella mientras esta perdía el equilibrio por los repentinos movimientos del hombre enmascarado.

Sonia intento voltear pero no tuvo tiempo y termino recibiendo una fuerte patada en la espalda por parte de Phoenix. La chica pelicafe salió volando hacia el lado contrario de Phoenix y choco contra el suelo causando una gran nube de polvo.

El polvo se despejo para observar a Sonia en su forma humana y con unos cuantos rasguños en el cuerpo, pero en especial tenía una determinada y furiosa mirada puesta en Phoenix.

-Fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, resistencia…Este tipo es todo un hombre, puede que incluso más que mi papa. ¡Pero aun así todavía puedo luchar!- Pensó Sonia seriamente.

La chica de Fairy Tail empezó a correr y después dio un gran salto para quedar en el aire y empezar a descender sobre Phoenix. Mientras caía, Sonia empezó a desatar un fuerte brillo de todo su cuerpo y este empezó a cambiar.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Lizard Girl!-**

Sonia se termino transformando en una gran mujer lagarto con cola, piel verde, una gran mandíbula, afilados dientes y garras, grandes brazos y piernas. Nuevamente tenía pedazos de tela cubriendo su entrepierna y pecho y conservaba su cabello café.

Sonia dirigió sus dos grandes brazos en contra de Phoenix y cuando cayó en el suelo causo una enorme explosión de polvo en todo el coliseo.

Sonia creyó que había aplastado a su oponente con sus grandes brazos, pero observo que había golpeado el suelo. Phoenix se encontraba a unos centímetros del pecho de la pelicafe y se encontraba preparando un puñetazo.

-Eres fuerte. Algún día estoy seguro que superaras a Elfman e incluso a Mira, pero aun te falta mucho- Susurro el enmascarado.

Phoenix al final desato un fuerte puñetazo en la zona del abdomen de Sonia y esta escupió unas pequeñas gotas de sangre mientras la onda de impacto salía por su espalda. La pelicafe salió volando por los aires del coliseo mientras regresaba a su forma normal y estaba muy lastimada por un simple golpe.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese tipo acaso dijo el nombre de mi papa y el de mi tía…?- Pensó Sonia antes de caer al suelo de la arena.

La gente gritaba con fuerza el nombre de Phoenix por otra increíble victoria mientras que los amigos de Sonia se encontraban un poco tristes por su derrota.

-¿Estas lista para decirlo?- Pregunto el enmascarado en frente de una derribada Sonia.

-Aunque odie admitirle, así parece…- Comento Sonia con una sonrisa-…Me rindo-

Todos los espectadores gritaban de emoción ante otra victoria sorprendente del fuerte enmascarado. Phoenix se retiro y Sonia fue llevaba a la enfermería del coliseo para que Wendy curara sus leves heridas y esta vez no cometerían el error de dejar a alguien solo.

El holograma de Alexander apareció nuevamente el cielo del coliseo para anunciar el siguiente combate del día.

-¡La victoria del tercer combate del segundo día es para Phoenix! ¡Ahora seguiremos con el cuarto combate!-

 _En otro lugar…_

En una zona misteriosa donde había varias mesas y sillas dentro de una habitación oscura, se encontraba Victor Steph riéndose levemente mientras leía el libro entre sus manos y mientras estaba sentado en una silla.

-Esto es magnífico…- Dijo Victor con una sonrisa mientras veía su libro con una sonrisa, después noto como por una puerta de la habitación paso Alexander sorprendiéndolo- Alexander…¿No deberías estar narrando los combate del día de hoy en el coliseo?-

-Eso es solo un holograma producido por una lacrima para narrar los combates. Mis experimentos son más valiosos que estar narrando simples combates- Respondió Alexander arrogantemente.

-Tan ocupado como siempre…- Victor noto detrás del pelinegro a una persona con capuchas y capas cubriendo su cuerpo-…¿Quién es ese misterioso ser que oculta su presencia con desagradables capas?-

-Es solo uno de mis experimentos que acabo de terminar, gracias al trato que hicieron Rin y tu podre probarlo esta noche. Se los agradezco…- Alexander observo la risa de Victor-…Por cierto, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Es raro verte riendo al ver ese libro tuyo-

-No te preocupes. Es solo que jamás pensé que las memorias dentro de un despreciable cerdo serian tan entretenidas para el poeta de la desesperación, Victor Steph- Respondió el pelicafe a su manera.

-¿Cerdo? ¿Hablas de los recuerdos de Rin? Es verdad, se me había olvidado que tu Maldición de Recolección te permite ver las memorias de los humanos que coleccionas en tu libro, ¿No?- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Es una forma poco artística de decirlo pero si. Gracias a esta grandiosa habilidad y a los recuerdos de nuestro vencido compañero, Rin Hellbrand he logrado encontrar algo interesante. He encontrado algo que no puedo coleccionar en mi libro- Dijo Victor con seriedad en su mirada.

-¿Algo que no puedes coleccionar en tu libro?- Repitió Alexander sorprendido- Eso sin duda es algo interesante. ¿Crees que puede decirme que es? Quizá sea algo más interesante si experimento con ese algo-

-Lo lamento, Alexander. A excepción de Rin, los únicas cosas que puedo tolerar no coleccionar son los demás miembros de Seven Satan. Algo además de eso es inaceptable, así que solo queda una opción…- Victor mostro una macabra sonrisa- …Tendré que matar a Serena Axel con mis propias y hermosas manos-

 _Momentos más tardes…_

Todos los combates del Torneo del Rey Demonio habían terminado y todos los espectadores gritaban de emoción por las emocionantes batallas a excepción de la de Marcus y Alicia.

Aparte de Tsuna y Alecia, otra ganadora de Fairy Tail resulto ser Wendy que había triunfado en su combate contra un simple gladiador. Otra ganadora fue Raine que termino luchando contra Serena pero la pelinegra decidió rendirse ya que no tenía ganas de luchar.

El holograma de Alexander se encontraba por los aires del coliseo diciendo las palabras para terminar el día del torneo.

-¡El tercer día del Torneo del Rey de Demonio ha concluido! ¡Mañana a la misma hora se llevara a cabo la tercera del torneo con los 15 competidores que quedaron! ¡Me despido aquí, señoras y señoras!-

El holograma del pelinegro desapareció y los espectadores en las gradas empezaron a retirarse al igual que los luchadores en las terrazas.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se reunieron con Erik y Sophia en los pasillos del coliseo para hablar de su situación actual.

-No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero felicidades por ganarle a ese tal Rin. Así parece que nos libramos de uno de los siete magos de Seven Satan, al menos temporalmente- Comento Erik

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Fue pan comido!- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa engreída con sus filosos dientes.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? ¿Seguiremos con la misión de buscar información sobre Seven Satan?- Pregunto Ryos seriamente.

-Lo dudo. Seven Satan ya descubrió que estamos aquí, secuestro a uno de los nuestros y solo sabemos los nombres de tres miembros. Rin Hellbrand, Sara Ekaterina y Victor Steph...la situación se ve muy mal, es posible que incluso nos estén viendo ahora- Comento el pelirojo muy serio.

-Pero es algo raro, ¿No creen?- Comento Alicia- A pesar de que descubrieron de que vinimos a buscar información y que pueden matarnos cuando estemos en el coliseo, ¿Por qué no lo hacen? ¿Por qué nos permiten seguir en el torneo y vencer a uno de los suyos?-

-No lo sé, tal vez sea parte de su plan…y debido al campo antimagia que rodea cualquier zona del coliseo excepto la arena, no puedo escuchar nada- Exclamo Erik molesto.

-¿Sophia-san no podría decirnos nada mas sobre Seven Satan? ¿Cómo el nombre de sus miembros o su plan?- Pregunto Raine.

-Si tuviera esa clase de información ya la hubiera dicho. Por desgracia yo solo era una soldado en las tropas. Apenas pude conseguir información- Contesto Sophia seria.

-Ya veo, es una lástima. ¿Tampoco sabias nada de alguna base en la isla?- Pregunto la chica del peli escarlata.

-Por desgracia nada. Trajeron a los soldados en un barco y desde ese día nos hicieron trabajar alrededor de la isla o el coliseo y sin mencionar que nos hicieron dormir afuera- Dijo la pelipurpura rojiza.

-Esos tipos solo tratan a sus soldados como perros, sin duda son un gremio oscuro- Comento Sonia molesta.

-Después de ver como trataron a Rin que era uno de los más fuertes, era de esperarse…- Pensó el silencio la chica pelinegra.

-Está claro que si queremos encontrar la base de Seven Satan solo hay una manera- Comento Happy con una sombría mirada.

-Así que tu también estas pensando lo mismo, Happy. Sin duda eres mi compañero- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro.

-Si alguno de los dos dice que destruyamos la ciudad hasta dar con la base del gremio oscuro, juro que los golpeare- Exclamo Alicia ante los dos compañeros.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, deberíamos comer para recuperar energías- Dijo el pelirosa dirigiéndose hacia la salida mientras sudaba de nerviosismo.

-Aye, sir…-Apoyo el gato azul volando deprimido al lado de Tsuna.

Todos los magos presentes soltaron un suspiro de decepción aunque ya se esperaban algo así por parte del pelirosa. Pero admitían que lo de comer no era tan mala idea. Todos se dirigieron hacia la salida pero cierta chica rubia dejo de caminar por un repentino dolor de cabeza.

Lisa se apoyo de las paredes del pasillo con una mano mientras que con la otra se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- Susurro la Dragon Slayer hasta que de repente empezó a escuchar una voz masculina en su cabeza.

-Lisa Eucliffe de Sabertooth, si quieres que te devolvamos a tu compañera, Sorano Aguria Cheney, debes venir sola a la zona comercial de la isla en el lado este. Te esperamos esta noche, al menos que no quieras que te la devolvamos-

Despees de esas palabras la voz y el dolor desapareció de la cabeza de Lisa y esta simplemente se quedo quieta. Wendy se acerco a la chica rubia.

-¿Lisa-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la peliazul.

-S-si, no se preocupe, Wendy-san- Dijo Lisa con una risa mientras que por su mente pasaba otras palabras- ¡Yo salvare a Sorano, cueste lo que cueste!-

Despees de eso, la maga de Sabertooth espero un largo tiempo hasta que todos sus compañeros se fueron a dormir dentro de sus habitaciones en el coliseo. La chica rubia salió del coliseo y como decía lo acordado se dirigió a la zona comercial en el lado este de la isla.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, lo único que pudo ver fueron almacenes, cajas, tiendas vacías y algunos objetos de trabajo, todo bañado por la luz de la luna llena.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Muéstrate, he venido sola como dijiste!- Grito Lisa al aire.

Tras las palabras de Lisa se observo como de las sombras salieron Alexander acompañado por una misteriosa persona con una capa marrón y capucha.

-Parece que como dices, viniste sola- Comento el pelinegro seriamente.

-Tú eres el tipo que narra los combates…¿Eres parte de Seven Satan?- Dijo Lisa molesta.

-Si, lo soy…- El pelinegro se quito su guante en su mano derecha enseñando su marca-…Soy Alexander Great, Es un gusto conocerte en persona, Lisa Eucliffe-

-¡Me da igual quién eres, bastardo! ¡Entrégame a Sorano si no quieres que te haga picadillo!- Exclamo Lisa rodeando su cuerpo con un aura blanca.

-Como quieras- Contesto Alexander tranquilamente y después de eso procedió a empujar a la persona con capuchas hacia adelante.

Esa persona se quito se quito la capucha y abrió su capa enseñando sus ropas y su cara con una triste expresión. Lisa cancelo su aura mágica y empezó a soltar lágrimas al ver a la pelinegra. Pero solo para confirmar utilizo su gran olfato para después mostrar una sonrisa.

-Hola, Lisa-chan…- Dijo Sorano mostrando una sonrisa y con leves lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Sorano!- Lisa se lanzo sobre su compañera y le dio un gran abrazo mientras sus ojos dejaban caer lagrimas por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Lisa-chan! ¡Te extrañe mucho!- Dijo Sorano cubierta de lagrimas.

-¡Yo también! ¡Me da gusto verte, Sorano!- Dijo la rubia.

-¡Lamento haber perdido, lamento haber sido tan débil y lamento que me secuestraran!- Decía Sorano muy arrepentida.

-¡Eso ya no importa, solo importa que tu estas a salvo, Sorano!- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa y con sus ojos todavía con lagrimas.

-Entonces, Lisa-chan…¿Podría pedirte algo?- Pregunto la pelinegra un poco seria mientras secaba su lagrimas.

-Puedes pedirme lo que sea, Sorano, yo hare todo por tu bien- Dijo Lisa a punto de separarse de Sorano.

-Entonces… ¿Podrías morir?- Susurro la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Lisa abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no solo por las impactantes palabras de la pelinegra sino que también sintió un dolor en su abdomen. Lisa bajo la mirada para ver como un cuchillo hecho por sombras había sido enterrado levemente en la zona de su abdomen.

La chica rubia se apresuro y se alejo de Sorano. Lisa coloco su mano sobre su herida y después de tomar distancia coloco una confundida mirada sobre la atacante.

-Sorano…¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Lisa confundida.

-¿Qué qué hago? ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Intento matarte, idiota!- Contesto Sorano con una sonrisa de placer sobre su rostro.

-Sorano…- Susurro Lisa impactada por las palabras y expresiones de su mejor amiga.

Pero algo más increíble sucedió en frente de Lisa. Ella pudo ver como de repente en la cara, brazos y piernas de Sorano empezaron a entenderse unas marcas de color negro como si fueran sombras. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron rojos mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes con su sonrisa y además un humo sombrío salía de sus manos.

Lisa se que impactada para después fijar su mirada sobre Alexander que lucía muy tranquilo y complacido.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Sorano, maldito?!- Grito con furia la chica rubia.

-Parece que por fe diste cuenta- Comento Alexander- Yo experimente con la Dragon Slayer. Use algunas drogas y maquinas para mejorar su fuerza pero su cambio de personalidad se debe a mis poderes.

-¿Tus poderes?- Repitió la maga de Sabertooth.

-Sí. Para ser mas especifico es mi Maldición de Corrupción que me permite corromper a cualquier persona u objeto con la oscuridad y convertirlos en mis sirvientes. Gracias a que use a tu amiga de conejillo de indias pude probar mi poder por primera vez en un Dragon Slayer- Exclamo Alexander muy tranquilo.

-¡No llames a Sorano tu conejillo de indias, maldito loco!-

Lisa apareció en frente del pelinegro con su puño rodeado de una fuerte luz blanca y con rapidez dirigió un golpe en su contra pero de repente un muro de sombras apareció en frente de ella y bloqueo el puñetazo hacia Alexander.

Lisa retrocedió para ver como de ese muro de sombras surgió Sorano con sus manos cubiertas de sombras.

-¡No permitiré que pongas una sola mano sobre Alexander-sama!- Exclamo Sorano con una sonrisa vulgar.

-Sorano…- Susurro Lisa triste al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Pero la chica rubia no tiempo de relajarse ya que Sorano apareció en un instante debajo de ella debido a su sombra. Sorano cubrió su mano con sombras cortantes.

 **-¡Eiryu no Zangeki!-**

Sorano dirigió su ataque en contra de Lisa pero esta logro lanzarse hacia un lado con rapidez y empezó a alejarse de la pelinegra. Pero la chica rubia giro la mirada para ver cómo había otra Sorano detrás de ella, pero la diferencia con la original es que esta estaba totalmente hecha de sombras.

 **-¡Eiryu no Bushin!-**

El clon de sombras de Sorano impacto una fuerte patada en la espalda de Lisa lanzándola en dirección hacia la verdadera Sorano que tenía su puño rodeado de grandes proporciones de sombras.

- **¡Eiryu no Tekken!-**

La pelinegra impacto un fuerte golpe en la cara de la rubia y la lanzo con mucha fuerza hacia un cumulo de cajas que se destruyeron al momento en que Lisa choco.

La joven rubia de Sabertooth despego el polvo del impacto con sus brazos para colocar su mirada sobre Sorano que al parecer estaba disfrutando mientras peleaba con ella.

Lisa empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas- ¡Detente, Sorano! ¡Tú no eres así, es la magia de ese tipo!-

-¡En eso te equivocas, Lisa-chan! ¡Es posible que este sea la verdadero yo que ha estado dormido todo este tiempo!- Exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡La verdadera Sorano es amable, gentil, considerada, respetuosa, tímida y a veces un poco cobarde pero es muy fuerte y jamás lastimaría a miembro de su gremio, en especial a su mejor amiga!- Gritaba Lisa desesperada y llena de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-¡Que estupidez de mejores amigas! ¡Eso es mentira!- Exclamo la pelinegra furiosa- ¡Yo siempre he sido la tímida e ignorada sombra detrás de la gran luz brillante que era Lisa Eucliffe! ¡Apuesto que solo me considerabas tu asistente o incluso tu mascota!-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo te considera como parte de mi familia! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que somos las "Hermanas Dragones" de Sabertooth?!- Exclamo la rubia.

-¿Hermanas?- Sorano bajo la mirada- Yo nunca he creido en esas estúpidas palabras, pero siempre he tenido una duda respecto contigo y conmigo, Lisa-chan-

-¿Duda?- Repitió lo que escucho Lisa confundida.

Sorano apunto su puño rodeado de sombras en contra de Lisa y mostro una sonrisa macabra- Esa duda es, ¿Quién de nosotras dos es más fuerte? ¿La Dragón Blanco o La Dragón de las Sombras? ¡Descubrámoslo aquí y ahora!-

 **Continuara…**


	10. Por Tus Manos

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 10: ¡Por Tus Manos!**

Lisa se encontraba levemente herida entre los escombros de unas cajas debido a que Sorano se encontraba en frente de ella controlada por Alexander que solo miraba todo como una fase de prueba.

Lisa empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas- ¡Detente, Sorano! ¡Tú no eres así, es la magia de ese tipo!-

-¡En eso te equivocas, Lisa-chan! ¡Es posible que este sea la verdadero yo que ha estado dormido todo este tiempo!- Exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡La verdadera Sorano es amable, gentil, considerada, respetuosa, tímida y a veces un poco cobarde pero es muy fuerte y jamás lastimaría a miembro de su gremio, en especial a su mejor amiga!- Gritaba Lisa desesperada y llena de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-¡Que estupidez de mejores amigas! ¡Eso es mentira!- Exclamo la pelinegra furiosa- ¡Yo siempre he sido la tímida e ignorada sombra detrás de la gran luz brillante que era Lisa Eucliffe! ¡Apuesto que solo me considerabas tu asistente o incluso tu mascota!-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo te considera como parte de mi familia! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que somos las "Hermanas Dragones" de Sabertooth?!- Exclamo la rubia.

-¿Hermanas?- Sorano bajo la mirada- Yo nunca he creído en esas estúpidas palabras, pero siempre he tenido una duda respecto contigo y conmigo, Lisa-chan-

-¿Duda?- Repitió lo que escucho Lisa confundida.

Sorano apunto su puño rodeado de sombras en contra de Lisa y mostro una sonrisa macabra- Esa duda es, ¿Quién de nosotras dos es más fuerte? ¿La Dragón Blanco o La Dragón de las Sombras? ¡Descubrámoslo aquí y ahora!-

-¿Quién de nosotras es más fuerte? ¿Es en serio, Sorano?- Pregunta la rubia impactada.

-¡Por supuesto que es en serio! ¡Eso siempre me ha intrigado! ¿Acaso a ti no?- Dijo Sorano mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

-¡Por supuesto que no, a ti tampoco! ¡La verdadera Sorano jamás disfrutaría luchando contra sus amigos!- Exclamo Lisa mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Si eso es verdad…- Sorano cubrió sus dos manos de sombras-…Creo que prefiero ser una falsa Sorano…-

Sorano apunto sus dos manos cubiertas de intensas sombras en contra de Lisa…

 **-¡Eiryu no Shageki!-**

Sorano empezó a disparar una serie de esferas de sombras de sus manos y en dirección en contra de Lisa. La rubia se levanto con rapidez y empezó a correr esquivando la contundente serie de disparos.

Las esferas de sombras chocaban y destruían varios objetos y edificios de la zona comercial pero no lograban golpear a Lisa que era muy rápida a pesar de estar un poco herida. Mientras corría Lisa apunto su mirada hacia Sorano pero lo que logro ver fue una Sorano hecha totalmente de sombras a su lado.

- **¡Eiryu no Bushin!-**

Los disparos de sombras se detuvieron y el clon de sombras de Sorano empezó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos y patadas en contra de la rubia pero esta con su gran agilidad lograba esquivarlos todos. Mientras la atacaban, Lisa cubrió su puño derecho con una intensa luz blanca.

- **¡Hakuryu no Tekken!-**

La Dragon Slayer Blanca lanzo un fuerte golpe en contra del clon de sombras y lo destruyo por completo pero después se dio cuenta de una presencia detrás de ella.

-Parece que puedes golpear a clon, pero, ¿puedes golpearme a mí, Lisa-chan?- Susurro Sorano al aparecer detrás de su amiga.

-¿Es más rápida que antes?- Pensó Lisa sorprendida.

Sorano dirigió un golpe cubierto de sombras en contra de Lisa pero esta logro esquivar ese ataque y se posiciono en frente de la pelinegra apuntando sus manos cubiertas de luz intensa contra ella.

- **¡Hakuryu no…!-**

Antes de poder desatar su ataque, Lisa solo pudo ver el rostro de Sorano el cual estaba preocupada por ese ataque de Lisa, pero los ojos de Lisa solo vieron el gentil y sonriente rostro de su amiga.

-No puedo…hacerlo…- Dijo Lisa cerrando sus ojos y desvaneciendo la luz de sus manos.

-¡Que débil eres, Lisa!- Grito Sorano molesta.

La pelinegra cubrió su puño derecho con intensas sombras…

- **¡Eiryu no Tekken!-**

A diferencia de Lisa, Sorano si pudo atacar e impacto un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen de la Dragon Slayer Blanca. Ese golpe hizo que Lisa escupiera algunas gotas de sangre antes de salir volando en contra de la pared de concreto de un almacén.

Lisa estaba muy herida pero abrió los ojos para ver como Sorano tenía una sonrisa en su rostro tras lanzar ese ataque. Lisa después apunto su mirada en contra de Alexander que simplemente observaba la batalla muy tranquilo y calmado.

Alexander se dio cuenta de la mirada de la rubia- ¿Por qué me miras así? No me culpes a mí porque no puedes derrotar a tu amiga-

-No tendría que derrotarla si no la hubieras usado en primer lugar para tus asquerosos experimentos- Exclamo Lisa furiosa.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro antes de hablar- Es por eso que digo que los humanos solo sirven como experimentos en mi laboratorio. Ustedes son magos, arriesgan su vida por su trabajo. Al momento de entrar en esta isla debían tener la determinación de hacer lo que sea por cumplir su objetivo, incluso matar a sus propios compañeros-

Lisa cubrió su cuerpo con una intensa aura mágica de color blanco y se dirigió contra Alexander.

-¡No hables de los humanos como si los conocieras! ¡Malditos monstruo!- Grito La rubia furiosa.

Lisa estaba a punto de dirigir un golpe en contra del mago de Seven Satan pero nuevamente apareció un muro de sombras en frente de ella y de ese muro surgió Sorano muy molesta.

-¡Te dije que no dejaría que tocaras a Alexander-sama!- Exclamo la pelinegra.

Sorano cubrió la palma de su mano izquierda con intensas sombras.

- **¡Eiryu no Zangeki!-**

Sorano dirigió su ataque de sombras cortantes en contra de Lisa, pero esta esquiva el ataque y empieza saltar hacia atrás para tomar distancia. Mientras tomaba distancia sus dos manos se cubrieron con dos grandes orbes de luz blancas.

Lisa se detuvo y después junto las dos palmas de sus manos para al mismo tiempo fusionar esos dos grandes orbes de luz en uno solo.

Sorano observo esa acción de la Dragon Slayer Blanca y se quedo un poco sorprendida.

-Esa posición es…- Pensó la pelinegra observando.

-La luz del dragón blanco purifica todas las cosas…- Susurraba Lisa en una posición inclinada.

Lisa extendió sus brazos apuntando ese gran orbe de luz en contra Sorano y Alexander…

- **¡Holy Ray!-**

Una serie de incontables rayos de luz blanca fueron disparados del orbe de luz y todos en dirección hacia Sorano y Alexander. Pero la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras cubrió sus dos manos con intensas sombras y las coloco en el suelo.

- **¡Eiryu no Hogo!-**

De repente se levanto un gran muro de sombras detrás de Sorano y en frente de Alexander. Todos los rayos de luz chocaron en contra del muro pero ninguno impacto en contra de Sorano que se encontraba afuera del muro de sombras.

-¿Esas usando ese hechizo que gasta un gran poder mágico solo para defenderlo a el? – Pregunto Lisa mientras seguía disparando.

-No hables como si alguno de estos rayos apuntaran hacia mí. Tú solo querías atacar a Alexander-sama, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Sorano muy tranquila entre los miles de rayos de luz que seguían chocando contra el muro de sombras.

-¡Si, es verdad! ¡Ese tipo dijo que fueron sus poderes la que te hicieron así, así que lo derrotare para que vuelvas a la normalidad!-

-Lo siento pero derrotarme no te servirá de nada- Dijo Alexander detrás del muro de sombras- Mis poderes sobre tu amiga solo se cancelaran en el momento en que yo la considere inútil, y eso solo será cuando caiga derrotada o muera, cualquiera de las dos me da igual-

-¡Es como dijo, Lisa-chan! ¡Si quieres que vuelva a la normalidad, tendrás que derrotarme! ¡Pero eso es imposible para ti!- Exclamo la pelinegra soltando una risa.

-¡Yo no creo eso! ¡Derrotare a ese tipo y te salvare!- Tras las palabras de Lisa, los rayos de luz se hicieron más fuertes mientras chocaban contra el gran muro.

Sorano bajo la mirada y apretó su puño furiosa- ¡No seas tan engreída, maldita! ¡Gracias a Alexander-sama tengo más fuerza de la nunca imagine! ¡Y si no puedes derrotarme a mí, mucho menos podrás con él!-

Todo el cuerpo de Sorano se cubrió de una intensa aura negra mientras ella empezaba a recolectar aire en su boca.

- **¡Shadow Drive! ¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

Sorano desato un gran y devastador tornado de fuertes sombras en contra de Lisa que no pudo bloquear o esquivar ese ataque que impacto directamente contra ella. El Holy Ray se detuvo mientras su usuario caía muy herida al suelo.

La Dragon Slayer de sombras, desvaneció el muro de sombras y con leves pasos se posiciono en frente de Lisa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres pelear, Lisa-chan?- Pregunto Sorano muy seriamente.

-S-Si…estoy segura…-Lisa muy lastimada miro a Sorano-…aunque tú me lastimes…yo nunca te lastimare…Sorano-chan…-

Ante esa última oración por parte de Lisa, Sorano se sorprendió un poco pero oculto esa sorpresa tras una fría y furiosa expresión en su rostro.

-¿Sorano-chan?, también me dijiste así cuando perdí contra Rin-sama, sinceramente me sorprendí un poco- Dijo Sorano muy serie.

-Y-yo también me sorprendí un poco…después de todo ha pasado un tiempo desde que te llame así…- Dijo Lisa mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si no recuerdo mal, cuando cumpliste 14 años me dijiste que dejarías de llamarme "Sorano-chan" porque sonaba muy infantil para alguien tan fuerte y grandiosa como la Hija del Maestro de Sabertooth, ¿no? – Comento la pelinegra-Después de todo tu eres así, solo te interesas tu misma-

-Yo sin duda dije eso en mi cumpleaños 14…-Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa-…pero te equivocas cuando dices que solo me intereso yo mismo…también me interesas tu y el resto de mis amigos…desde aquel día…-

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 10 años…_

En una bella y gran zona botánica que estaba llena de hermosos árboles, arbustos y una gran cantidad de flores sin mencionar algunos caminos muy hermosos de cerámica y también algunas bancas de maderas, se encontraban dos personas.

Una de esas personas era una linda y pequeña niña de 8 años de cabello negro vestida con un hermoso vestido corto de color blanco junto con unas sandalias azules. Esa niña tenía una mirada un poco deprimida mientras balaceaba sus pies sentada en una de las bancas de la zona botánica y tenía su mirada fija en la otra persona dentro de la zona.

Esa persona en realidad era una pequeña rana rosa…digo, un pequeño gato verde con un traje de rana rosa que corría para alcanzar a una mariposa que volaba por los alrededores.

-¡Ven tu también, Sorano! ¡Ven a jugar!- Decía ese pequeño gato verde hacia la niña de cabello negro.

-Yo estoy bien, Frosh. Además creo esa mariposa disfruta más jugando contigo- Contesto la pequeña pelinegra con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Frosh piensa lo mismo!- Dijo ese gato vestido de rana.

Esa niña y ese pequeño Exceed, en realidad eran, la pequeña Sorano Aguria Cheney y el compañero de su padre, Frosh que en realidad era el único amigo de Sorano.

Sorano observo el amplio cielo mientras pensaba una sola cosa- ¿Ya habrá terminado la fiesta?-

-¡Con que aquí estas!-

Esas repentinas palabras sacaron a Sorano de sus pensamientos y la hizo voltear su mirada hacia otro lado. La pelinegra término observando a una pequeña niña de su misma edad, con un cabello rubio corto, una blusa blanca bajo un chaleco marrón, una falda azul y unas sandalias rojas.

-Tú eres…La hija del maestro de Sabertooth, Lisa-sama, ¿verdad?- Reconoció Sorano.

-¡Exactamente! ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta del gremio? Hoy celebramos que los niños por fin tienen edad necesaria para unirse al gremio oficialmente, pero tu estas aquí jugando con el compañero de tu padre- Exclamo la pequeña Lisa furiosa y acercándose a Sorano.

-¡Frosh piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el Exceed que no entendía la atmosfera.

-Lo siento mucho, Lisa-sama, pero es que las fiestas no me atraen mucho- Dijo Sorano tímidamente.

-Entonces…¿Lisa-sama?- Se percato la rubia- ¿Acabas de llamarme Lisa-sama?, sé que soy grandiosa pero es la primera vez que alguien usa el "sama" en mi nombre-

-Lo siento mucho…- Sorano se sonrojo y aparto la mirada-…Al parecer es un habito que herede de mi madre, lo siento mucho…-

-No es necesario que te disculpes dos veces…- Dijo Lisa mientras baja una gota de sudor de su cabeza.

-¡Frosh piensa lo mismo!- Dijo de nuevo el gato verde.

-Como sea, ¿En serio no quieres pasar el tiempo con tus padres y otros niños solo porque no te gustan las fiestas? A eso se le llama ser egoísta- Comento Lisa muy seria.

Sorano bajo la mirada- No es que no quiera, es que cuando estoy con otros niños ellos se aprovechan de mi timidez y gratitud y solo me utiliza para después dejarme sola-

Frosh se puso un poco triste ante las palabras de su amiga mientras que Lisa abrió un poco los por la sorpresa.

-Así que tu también estas sola- Dijo Lisa sorprendiendo a Sorano esta vez.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere cuando dice "Tu también" Lisa-sama?- Pregunto la pelinegra confundida.

-Que yo también estoy sola, aunque en mi caso es lo contrario de ti…- Lisa se sentó en la banca al lado de Sorano-…Al parecer cuando estoy con otros niños, ellos dicen que soy muy arrogante y confiada porque soy la hija de un maestro de gremio. Pero en realidad a veces lloro ocultada de mis padres y me la paso sola con Lector. Además solo salí a buscarte para alejarme de esa fiesta-

-Ya veo…- Sorano observo el cielo-…Al parecer, Lisa-sama y yo somos muy parecidas ya que a pesar de que somos hijas de los magos principales de Sabertooth, no tenemos ningún lazo con algún miembro del gremio…estamos solas-

-Sí, pero yo cambiare eso…-Sorano se sorprendió ante esas palabras y miro a Lisa que tenía una sonrisa-…Mi papa una vez me hablo de un gremio donde sus miembros se consideraban una familia y tenían unos lazos más fuerte que cualquiera. Yo quiero que Sabertooth sea así, pero para eso tengo que tener muchos amigos verdaderos dentro del gremio, y creo que por fin encontré uno… ¿Sorano serias mi amiga?-

La pelinegra se sorprendió ante esas palabras y después sintió y vio como la rubia se bajo de la banca y tomo su mano haciéndola bajar también de la banca.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiere que yo sea su amiga, Lisa-sama?- Repitió Sorano confundida.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si un par de verdaderas amigas como, Sorano-chan y yo estamos en Sabertooth, estoy segura que la nueva generación del gremio será igual al gremio del que mi padre siempre habla!- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaba de llamarme Sorano-chan?- Dijo la pelinegra aun mas sorprendida y confundida.

-¡Sí!-Lisa mostro una gran sonrisa-¡Desde hoy somos amigas, y te llamare Sorano-chan! ¡Tú también deja de llamarme "-sama" y llámame "Lisa-chan"! ¡Ahora volvamos a la fiesta antes de que se acabe el pastel!-

-Yo no…- Antes de que pudiera hablar, Sorano sintió como su otra mano fue tomada por otra persona. La Dragon Slayer de las Sombras giro la mirada para ver al pequeño Exceed vestido de rana rosa que sostenía su mano.

-¡Frosh piensa lo mismo! ¡Vamos, Sorano!- Dijo Frosh mostrando su sonrisa.

Sorano empezó a derramar lagrimas mientras corría hacia la salida de la zona botánica tomada de las manos de sus dos amigos- ¡Vamos, Frosh, Lisa-chan!-

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Desde ese día…me importas más que nada, Sorano…Tú fuiste mi primer lazo…mi primera amiga- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa mientras seguía tirada en el suelo.

Sorano simplemente estaba parada en frente de su herida amiga, pero todos los recuerdos pasaron también por su controlada mente. La chica apretó los dientes y después fijo su mirada hacia Alexander que seguía viendo el combate muy tranquilo.

-¡Alexander-sama! ¿Qué debo hacer con ella?- Pregunto Sorano seriamente.

-Mátala- Contesto fríamente el pelinegro- Su magia puede serme útil, así que mátala y lleva su cuerpo a mi laboratorio. Después empezare un experimento para unir su magia con la tuya-

-¡Como usted ordene!- Sorano fijo su mirada sobre Lisa- Ya escuchaste, Lisa-chan, esta será la última vez que nos veamos-

-Así…parece- Lisa mostro una sonrisa por última vez- Pero si tengo que morir…me alegro que sea por tus manos…Sorano-chan…-

Sorano simplemente entrecerró los ojos un poco ante esas palabras y después apunto su mano cubierta de sombras hacia Lisa.

 **-¡Eiryuken!-**

Las sombras tomaron forma de espada y se estiraron para dirigirse hacia Lisa que estaba tirada en el suelo. La maga de Sabertooth simplemente cerró sus ojos y mostro una sonrisa mientras todos los felices recueros de su amiga llegaban a su cabeza. Lisa al final solo esperaba que esa espada de sombras llegara a su pecho.

 **-¡Rairyu no Narukami!-**

Un gigantesco y destellante relámpago cayó del cielo para impactar sobre Lisa causando una enorme explosión en el suelo. La gran onda explosiva de ese relámpago destruyo la espada de sombras y causo que Sorano y Alexander se cubrieran de la brillante luz que provocaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Un relámpago?- Dijo Sorano sorprendida.

-Esta magia es…- Pensó Alexander tranquilamente.

La brillante luz del relámpago empezó a apagarse para observar como cierto joven de 18 años con cabello blanco se encontraba en el centro del relámpago con una chica de cabello rubia entre sus dos manos.

-Lo siento, pero no dejare que la vida de mi prima se acabe tan pronto- Dijo Marcus uniéndose a la batalla.

-¿Marcus?- Susurro Lisa con la vista borrosa al ver a su primo-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Digamos que imagine que los magos de un gremio oscuro harían algo como, y te seguí. Pero me tarde un poco ya que no querían que me detectaran- Contesto el joven albino.

-Ya veo- Hablo Alexander- Esa fue la razón por la cual no luchaste en el torneo, para ahorrar poder mágica y no tener heridas para esta noche. Eres más listo de que aparentas, ¿Verdad?-

-Puede ser, pero jamás imagine que controlarían a Sorano- Dijo Marcus seriamente.

-Ese tipo llamado Alexander…dijo que era una magia que corrompía el corazón de las personas con oscuridad…eso fue lo que hizo a Sorano…- Dijo Lisa con dificultad.

-Para ser más exactos, no es magia, Es mi Maldición de Corrupción- Explico el pelinego con seriedad.

-¡Exacto! ¡Gracias a eso, soy la Sorano Aguria Cheney que tienes en frente, Marcus!- Exclamo Sorano con una sonrisa.

-¿Maldición de Corrupción? ¿Llenar el corazón de la gente con oscuridad?- Pensó Marcus confundido para después recordar al Wyvern que enfrento hace tiempo y que la persona que hizo eso lastimo a su padre- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Tú fuiste el desgraciado que hirió a mi padre?!-

-¿Tu padre?- Alexander recordó- Es verdad. Ya me enfrente antes a la sangre de los Dreyar. Tu padre fue un gran mago, pero al final perdió. Deje a una criatura encargarse de él y si ustedes no hubieran llegado hubiera muerto. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué haces aquí exactamente?-

-Yo…- Marcus apunto una fría mirada contra Alexander-…¡He venido aquí para matarte!-

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Llegamos a los diez episodios!**

 **Lamento que sea un poco corto…**


	11. No Me Importa

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 11: ¡No me Importa!**

Marcus había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de su prima, Lisa de las manos de Sorano que seguía controlada. Pero durante eso el joven de pelo blanco se encontró con el responsable que hirió a su familia.

-¿Qué haces aquí exactamente?- Pregunto Alexander tranquilamente.

-Yo…- Marcus apunto una fría mirada contra Alexander-… ¡He venido aquí para matarte!-

-¿Para matarme? No me hagas reír- Respondió el pelinegro muy tranquilo.

-¡Así es!- Interrumpió Sorano- ¡Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Lisa-chan, Marcus! ¡Si quieres tocar a Alexander-sama, tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi!-

Ante esa respuesta por parte de Sorano, Marcus simplemente se veía disgustado pero a continuación empezó a retroceder calmadamente mientras sostenía a su herida prima entre sus dos brazos.

El joven albino camino hasta llegar a un callejón entre dos almacenes de la zona comercial de la isla. Marcus se agacho y bajo lentamente a Lisa para dejarla acostada contra la pared.

-¿Qué es lo vas a hacer, Marcus?- Pregunto la rubia un poco triste.

-Yo voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer- Dijo Marcus con una seria mirada.

Tras acabar con la conversación con su prima, Marcus se levanto fijando su serie mirada sobre Sorano. El mago de Fairy Tail cubrió de repente todo su cuerpo con intensos rayos y empezó a correr hacia la Dragon Slayer de las sombras.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Te aplastare!- Comento Sorano con una sonrisa.

Pero la maga de Sabertooth pudo sentir como el joven albino paso a su lado a la velocidad del rayo y la ignoro completamente. Marcus en realidad se dirigía hacia Alexander que estaba de pie muy tranquilo.

-¡Te derrotare a ti primero!- Pensó Marcus dirigiendo su puño cubierto con rayos hacia el pelinegro.

Pero antes de que el puño de Marcus impactara, apareció en frente de Alexander una gran sombras que extendió sus manos y sujeto el brazo del mago de Fairy Tail con fuerza. La sombra se despejo para dejar ver a Sorano.

-¡Ya te dije que no te dejare tocar a Alexander-sama! ¡Tu oponente soy yo!-

Tras esas palabras Sorano lanzo un rodillazo en contra del albino y este bloqueo el ataque del mismo modo. Después de eso Marcus se libero de las manos de Sorano y empezó a retroceder.

Después de tomar una distancia prudente, Marcus volvió a fijar su mirada hacia adelante pero observo Sorano con sus manos cubiertas de su elemento ya estaba en frente de el.

-¡No puedes escapar de una sombra!- Susurro la pelinegra siniestramente.

A continuación, Sorano cubrió su pierna derecha con intensas sombras.

- **¡Eiryu no Kagitsume!-**

La pelinegra lanzo una patada giratoria en contra del joven albino, pero este se agacha con rapidez esquiva el ataque. A continuación Marcus se levanta con rapidez y reviste su puño izquierdo en intensos relámpagos.

El Dragon Slayer de Trueno termino impactado un fuerte golpe cubierto de rayos en el estomago de Sorano y estaba muy sorprendida como adolorida para después ser lanzada con mucha fuerza en contra de unas cajas que fueron destruidas al instante.

La chica pelinegra se levanto entre los escombro de madera para después fijar una serie mirada sobre Marcus.

-¿Eh?- Susurro sorprendida la pelinegra- Parece que tú me darás un poco mas de diversión que lo me dio, Lisa-chan-

-Lo siento, Sorano, pero tengo que derrotarte- Dijo Marcus seriamente colocándose en posición de pelea.

Lisa estaba observando el escenario y se quedo sorprendida ante esa última acción por parte del peliblanco.

-¡¿Qué haces, Marcus?! ¡Ella es Sorano, mi amiga, no la lastimes!- Grito Lisa desde el callejón.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, pero es por eso que tengo que lastimarla!- Dijo Marcus sorprendido a Lisa.

-¿eh?- Murmuro la rubia confundida.

-Yo que ella es tu amiga y también es mi amiga, pero si la dejamos como esta solo por no querer verla herida, eso es solo nuestro egoísmo- Lisa se sorprendió ante las palabras de su primo- ¡El dolor es solo físico y ese dolor se cura! ¡Pero si la dejamos en la oscuridad como está ahora, le causaremos un dolor mucho más grande y eterno! ¡El dolor del abandono! ¡¿Quieres abandonar a tu amiga solo por tu egoísmo, Lisa?!-

Ante las palabras de Marcus, Lisa abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y poco a poco empezaron a caer lágrimas mientras la chica se mordía el labio con dificultad de decir las siguientes palabras.

-Marcus…salva a Sorano-chan…derrotándola…- Dijo la maga de Sabertooth llena de lágrimas mientras estaba sentada en el callejón.

-Sí. ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Contesto con seriedad el peliblanco.

Incluso Sorano estaba un poco sorprendida ante las palabras del peliblanco pero con rapidez cambia esa expresión de sorpresa por una expresión de ira.

-Sí, sí, bonitas palabras de tu parte, Marcus, solo tengo que agregar una cosa…-La pelinegra empezó a correr-… ¡No hables como i fueras superior a mí!-

Mientras corría, Sorano se convirtió en una sombra para después aparecer en frente de Marcus. Este lanzo un golpe en contra de la Sorano pero esta increíblemente se dividió en dos sombras con forma humana.

- **¡Eiryu no Bushin!-**

Tras decir el nombre de su hechizo, Sorano y su clon empezaron a lanzar una combinación de golpes y patadas en contra de Marcus, pero este con una gran agilidad y velocidad esquivaba cada ataque por parte de la chica y su clon de sombras.

Marcus se canso de esquivar y cubrió su cuerpo con rayos, para después dar un gran salto y posicionarse encima de la Dragon Slayer de Sombras. En ese mismo momento los rayos alrededor de su cuerpo se concentraron en la punta de su dedo.

- **¡Rairyu no Narukami!-**

Marcus apunto su dedo hacia abajo y un gran relámpago empezó a caer con dirección hacia Sorano y su clon. La chica no se quedo quieta y esquivo el ataque convirtiéndose en sombra y moviéndose por el suelo.

Marcus estaba todavía en el aire y observo el movimiento de sombra en el suelo y instantáneamente empezó a concentrar los rayos en su puño.

 **-¡Rairyu no Houken!-**

El peliblanco apunto su puño hacia la sombra en el suelo y lanzo un gigantesco puño creado con relámpagos. El gran relámpagos impacto contra el suelo creando una enorme explosión que creó una onda expansiva que agito el cabello de toda la gente presente.

-Qué gran poder mágico el de este chico. Si la batalla continua así, es posible que tenga que usar mi conejillo de indias con todo su poder- Pensó Alexander mostrando una sonrisa al ver la explosión.

Marcus aterrizo en el suelo de pie y no quitaba la mirada de la nube de polvo que se despejo poco a poco para dejar ver a Sorano de pie con unos leves rasguños.

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida. No pensé que usarías un gran ataque como ese para sacarme de las sombras- Comento la pelinegra sonriente.

-Hare lo que sea para salvar a mis amigos, incluso si tengo que lastimarlos- Respondió el peliblanco muy serio.

-¿Amigos? Que estupidez, ¿Acaso consideras "amigo" a alguien que ni siquiera está en tu gremio?- Comento Sorano.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Te considero mi amiga, ya que trabajamos y reímos juntos, y sin duda te salvare! ¡Y para eso tengo que derrotarte!- Exclamo Marcus seriamente.

Sorano mostro una expresión molesta- ¡Inténtalo si puedes, mocoso arrogante!-

La pelinegra empezó a correr con rapidez y se posiciono en frente de Marcus para empezar a lanzar una serie de puñetazos cubiertos de sombras, Marcus por su parte bloqueaba los ataques con sus puños y antebrazo cubiertos con su respectivo elemento.

Sorano cubrió la palma de su mano con sombras más fuertes de las anteriores y Marcus hizo lo mismo con sus rayos.

 **-¡Eiryu no Zangeki!-**

 **-¡Rairyu no Saiga!-**

Ambos ataques elementales chocaron entre sí y causaron una gran explosión que lanzo a ambos Dragon Slayers hacia atrás. Pero Sorano mostro una sonrisa por el clon de sombras que apareció detrás del peliblanco.

-¡Te tengo!- Dijo el clon de sombras.

Pero Marcus mostro una leve sonrisa. El clon de sombra lanzo un golpe en contra del peliblanco pero esta vez fue ese peliblanco el que se convirtió en su elemento, en otras palabras, un rayo que desapareció al una gran velocidad.

-¡Imposible! ¿Desapareció?- Dijo Sorano sorprendida.

-Tal vez tus sombras sean veloces, pero no se comparan con la velocidad del rayo-

Sorano abrió los ojos de la sorpresa de donde vino esa voz. Esa voz provino detrás de ella, en donde se encontraba Marcus. El peliblanco junto sus dos manos rodeándolos de intensos relámpagos.

 **-¡Rairyu no Agito!-**

El joven albino impacto un golpe con dos brazos rodeados de poderosos relámpagos en la espalda de Sorano. Esta dio un gran grito mientras se enterraba en el suelo y poco a poco se formaba un gran cráter que termino en una gran explosión que sorprendió a todos.

-Parece que eso lo decide- Susurro Alexander con una sonrisa.

-Marcus…Sorano-chan…- Dijo Lisa cerrando los ojos para no ver el final de la pelea.

La nube de polvo provocado por el gran impacto se despejo poco a poco y se observo un gran cráter en donde estaba Marcus de pie y Sorano tirada en el centro del ese gran agujero.

-Lo siento mucho, Sorano, era la única manera…- Marcus fijo su mirada después en Alexander-…Ahora es tu turno, maldito. ¡Pero contigo si voy a disfrutar aplastándote!-

-Lo siento pero te equivocas respecto a una cosa, chico…-Alexander sonrió-…La verdadera batalla y prueba de mi experimento comienza ahora.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Marcus confundido para después darse cuenta como un extraño humo negro salía del cuerpo de Sorano- ¿Qu-Que? ¿Qué es este poder mágico?-

Sorano con dificultad observo a Marcus-…Marcus…sama…Lisa-chan…aléjense…-

Marcus no entendía esas palabras y tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensarlas ya que de repente una gran aura negra y muy poderosa empezó a salir del cuerpo de Sorano.

Marcus se cubría con sus brazos de los grandes vientos que provocaba y rápidamente salía del cráter y tomo distancia de la pelinegra. Sorano poco a poco se puso de pie y desato un gran poderoso alarido que se escuchaba como el verdadero rugido de un dragón.

-¿Sorano-chan?- Susurro Lisa por lo que estaba viendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- Grito Marcus presenciando algo increíble.

La gran aura negra que salía del cuerpo de Sorano, se convirtió en una gran sombra que empezó a rodear por completo el cuerpo de la chica.

La sombra se fundió más y mas con la piel de Sorano hasta que por fin las sombras en sus manos y pies tomaron forma de filosas garras, las marcas negras en su rostro, brazos, y piernas tomaron forma de escamas negras, los ojos de la chica se tornaron filosos y rojos, cabello se levantaba en pequeños mechones que flotaban con el gran poder mágico y además sus dientes se volvieron tan filosos como colmillos.

Sorano desato otro gran alarido mientras Marcus y Lisa se quedaban con ojos abiertos ante lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Qué…es esto? ¿Esta es…Sorano…?- Decia Marcus sin palabras para describir lo que veía.

-Esta sensación tan poderosa…es igual a lo que usa mi padre y el padre de Sorano…pero más malvado y demoniaco…Dragon Force…- Ante las palabras que dijo Lisa, Marcus se sorprendió aun más.

-¿Dragon Force? ¡Es imposible! ¡Wendy-san dijo que los Dragon Slayer de Cuarta Generación como nosotros no podían usarlo!...entonces, ¿Por qué?- Marcus observo después a Alexander que estaba sonriendo- ¡Maldito! ¿Tu le hiciste esto a Sorano?-

-¡Exactamente!- Admitió el pelinegro con una sonrisa- ¡Este es mi verdadero experimento, pero jamás pensé que lo usara tan pronto! ¡Lo malo es que dudara tan solo unos 10 o 20 minutos antes de que su vida se extinga!-

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Usaras a Sorano como un objeto para satisfacer tu curiosidad?! ¡Eres un…!-

Antes de que Marcus pudiera completar su frase, su cabeza fue sujetada por la mano sombría de Sorano que apareció en un instante en frente del peliblanco. A continuación, La chica controlada enterró con mucha fuerza a Marcus en el suelo haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡Que velocidad y fuerza…! ¡¿Esto es Dragon Force?!- Pensó Marcus luchando para mantener la conciencia.

A continuación, Sorano sujeto con fuerza a Marcus de blanco cabello y lo lanzo con fuerza por los aires. Después de eso la Dragon Slayer de Sombras empezó a tomar aire y a reunir sombras en su boca.

- **¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

Sorano desato un fuerte tornado de sombras de su boca y en dirección hacia Marcus que rápidamente tomo aire y reunir intensos relámpagos en su boca.

 **-¡Rairyu no Hoko!-**

El peliblanco desato una ráfaga de poderosos truenos de su boca y que al final choco contra el tornado de sombras. Pero el rugido por parte de Sorano supero el rugido de Marcus y causo una enorme explosión el aire que atrapo al Dragon Slayer de Rayo.

-¡Marcus!- Grito Lisa para después mirar a Sorano- ¡Tienes que reaccionar, Sorano-chan! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tienes que pelear!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Era todo lo que decía Sorano en su estado de Dragon Force.

Después, Marcus salió del humo de la explosión en el aire y cayo de pie en el suelo. Rápidamente el peliblanco cubrió todo su cuerpo de fuertes rayos y con rapidez corrió a la velocidad del rayo para posicionarse en frente de Sorano y dirigir un puñetazo.

Pero antes de que el golpe de Marcus impactara contra el rostro de Sorano, esta desapareció en un instante al convertirse en sombras.

-¿A dónde fue?- Pensó Marcus que no encontraba a la pelinegra.

Marcus observo como una gran sombra empezó a extenderse debajo de sus pies y poco a poco empezó a absorber al peliblanco.

- **¡Eiryu no Uzu!-**

En el momento en que la voz de Sorano dijo el nombre del hechizo, Marcus fue absorbido completamente por ese vórtice de sombras.

Marcus sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo en agua pero al momento de abrir los ojos y revisar a sus alrededores, solo para ver que se encontraba en un espacio completamente de color negro sin ninguna persona u objeto alrededor suyo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba Marcus.

-¡Bienvenido al Mundo de las Sombras, mi mundo!- Dijo la voz de Sorano- ¡No importa si te mueves a la velocidad del rayo, dentro de las sombras yo soy la mejor!-

Tras las palabras de Sorano, Marcus pudo sentir pero no ver como impactaban una serie de golpes, patadas, codazos e incluso ataque filosos de garras. Cada ataque le causaba un gran daño al peliblanco y este simplemente no podía hacer nada ya que no podía ver a su agresor dentro de las sombras.

Marcus siguió siendo lastimado hasta que al final sintió el último golpe que fue en su barbilla. Ese último golpe fue tan fuerte que lanzando al lastimado peliblanco fuera del mundo de las sombras y lo arrastro por el suelo.

Marcus estaba muy herido y sangrando por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, mientras que Lisa solo se quedaba muy sorprendida, Alexander se veía muy complacido y Sorano salía de las sombras y tomaba su forma física en estado de Dragon Force.

-¡Marcus!- Gritaba Lisa haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por moverse pero estaba muy herida- ¡Maldicion! ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada cuando la gente me necesita?!-

-¡Excelente!- Comento Alexander- Terminemos esta prueba matándolo, igual esta casi muerto así que no me sirve como experimento-

-Como usted orden, Alexander-sama…- Contesto la monstruosa Sorano la cual apunto su mano cubierta de sombras hacia el herido peliblanco.

De repente la propia sombra de Marcus empezó a extenderse y termino convirtiéndose en un vórtice de sombras que empezó a tragarse el cuerpo del herido Marcus poco a poco y este no podía moverse para responder. Muy pronto el joven albino quedaría atrapado en el mundo de las sombras eternamente.

-¡Ya detente, Sorano-chan! ¡Tienes que levantarte, Marcus!- Gritaba la rubia mientras las lagrimas llenaban y caían de sus ojos.

-T-Tengo que levantarme…- Pensaba Marcus mientras se hundía en las profundas sombras lentamente.

Pero mientras se hundía en las sombras, Marcus no pudo evitar que una serie de recuerdos empezaran a llegar a su mente ya que el mismo pensaba que su vida se iba a acabar.

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 10 años…_

En la bella ciudad de Magnolia, entre las personas que disfrutaban su tiempo y las personas que trabajaban en sus tiendas, había un cierto niño de 8 años de cabello blanco que caminaba por la ciudad. Ese niño en realidad era Marcus que en ese tiempo vestía con un pequeño suéter negro, shorts marrones y sandalias azules.

Ese pequeño Marcus no estaba solo. Mientras caminaba estaba tomando las manos de dos personas con cada mano. La persona que sujetaba su mano derecha era una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer de cabello blanco y se llamaba Mirajane. La persona que sujetaba su mano izquierda era un hombre grande y musculoso de cabello rubio llamado Laxus.

Toda la familia junta había salido a caminar pero el pequeño Marcus se preguntaba en realidad ha donde iban.

-Oye, mama, ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto el niño peliblanco.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste, Marcus? Te lo dijimos cuando salimos de casa- Contesto Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho, se me olvido- Dijo Marcus.

-No te disculpes, después de todo eres un niño de 8 años- Dijo Laxus sonriente- Para recordarte, quiero que sepas que vamos a un lugar muy especial.

-¿Un lugar muy especial?- Repitió Marcus confundido.

-¡Sí! ¡Hoy es el día en que puedes unirte oficialmente al gremio donde trabajan tu mama y tu papa!

Al momento de oír esas palabras, el pequeño abrió los ojos de la sorpresa mientras que al mismo tiempo mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Voy a unirme al gremio donde mi papa y mama trabajan como magos?!- Preguntaba Marcus lleno de brillitos de alegría.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Y ya llegamos!- Dijo Laxus dejando de caminar al igual que Mirajane y Marcus.

-Este es el gremio donde mama y papa trabajan y tienen muchos amigos importantes. Este es Fairy Tail- Dijo Mirajane sonriente.

Marcus se quedo aun más sorprendido y sonriente al ver el edificio que parecía un gran castillo. El fuerte viento agitaba con fuerza las banderas que tenían la marca del gremio. El peliblanco fijaba su mirada en el letrero que tenía el nombre del gremio escrito encima de la entrada, Fairy Tail.

-¡Increíble! ¿Este es Fairy Tail? ¡Es realmente grande, parece una fortaleza!- Decía Marcus mientras brincaba de alegría.

-Bien, bien, ahora vamos a entrar y hablar con la Maestra Erza Scarlet para que acepte en el gremio- Dijo Mirajane pero en ese mismo momento, Marcus dejo de brincar.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Marcus confundido- ¿Maestra Erza Scarlet? ¿Acaso mi papa no era el Maestro de Fairy Tail?-

Ante esas palabras tanto Mira como Laxus se confundieron.

-Marcus, ¿Por qué creíste que yo era el Maestro del gremio?- Pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Es que cuando yo salgo a jugar, escucho a los adultos y a los niños decir que el abuelo de mi papa era el anterior maestro y por eso creí que mi para era el nuevo maestro, ¿Por qué no eres el maestro, papa?- Pregunto el pequeño peliblanco.

-Hay varias razones detrás de eso, además un maestro no se decide por la sangre que lleva, se decide por como cuide a las personas que confían en el. Además un hombre que lastimo y quiso matar a sus compañeros no es digno de ser Maestro- Contesto el rubio mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Aun sigues con eso? Lo que paso en el festival fue hace muchos años, e incluso todos te perdonaron antes de lo que hicieras por tus amigos durante la batalla contra Tartaros- Comento la mujer albina un poco triste.

-Tal vez ellos me perdonen, pero yo siempre llevare el peso de esa culpa- Dijo Laxus seriamente para después sentir como la mujer peliblanca colocaba su mano sobre la suya.

-Entonces yo llevare esa carga contigo, después de todo soy tu esposa- Comento Mira guiñando un ojo al rubio.

-Mira…- Dijo Laxus sonriéndole mutuamente a su amada esposa mientras Marcus solo se quedaba incomodo en frente de los dos.

-Ustedes dos contrólense, estamos en medio de la calle- Comento el peliblanco sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Sí, sí, lo siento mucho…-Laxus después se agacho a la altura de su hijo y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombres-…Como sea, quiero que recuerdes esto, Marcus. No hagas lo que hice yo. Siempre cuida, protege y salva a tus amigos, cueste lo que cueste-

Marcus mostro una gran sonrisa- ¡Sí! ¡Cuenta conmigo!-

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¡Sí! ¡Cuenta conmigo!...yo…yo… ¡Salvare a mis amigos, cueste lo que cueste!- Pensó Marcus abriendo sus ojos mientras era tragado por las sombras.

Pero por desgracia fue muy tarde. Marcus termino siendo tragado en su totalidad por el gran vórtice de sombras provocado por Sorano. Lisa estaba sin palabras mientras que Alexander tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Marcus… ¿desapareció?- Murmuro la rubia que no podía creerlo.

-Buen trabajo. Ahora acaba con la Dragon Blanca- Ordeno el pelinegro a Sorano.

-Como usted quiera, Alexander-sama…- Dijo la chica en estado de Dragon Force mientras apuntaba su mano llena de sombras con Lisa.

Pero de repente algo increíble paso. La sombra que se había tragado a Marcus no desapareció, al contrario empezó a extenderse más y más mientras el sonido de alguien tragando se escuchaba por toda la zona.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo Lisa confundida con lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto es…¿Lo estás haciendo tu, Sorano?- Pregunto Alexander asombrado.

-Yo no…soy…- Contesto la pelinegra que estaba confundida también incluso en su estado de Dragon Force.

Poco a poco se pudo ver como una mano cubierta de sombras salió del gran vórtice en el suelo, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Imposible! ¿Está saliendo…de mis sombras…?- Pregunto Sorano asombrada.

-Estas no son tus sombras…son mías ahora- Dijo la voz de cierto peliblanco con un tono demoniaco.

Se pudo ver como todo el cuerpo de Marcus salió del vórtice de sombras con una extraña apariencia. La piel de Marcus lucia como si tuviera escamas hechas de sombras mientras que su cuerpo emitía una poderosa aura eléctrica. Los dientes y ojos del peliblanco se volvieron más filosos también.

-¿Ese es Marcus?...Luce como un monstruo- Comento Lisa presenciando la apariencia de su primo.

-¿Monstruo?- Repitió Marcus- Creo que podrías llamarme así…pero si para salvar a mis amigos tengo que convertirme en un monstruo… ¡No me importa!-

Marcus cubrió todo su cuerpo con unos poderosos relámpagos mientras sus manos se cubrían por intensas sombras en forma de garras y además desataba un fuerte alarido que agitaba el cabello de Sorano y Alexander.

-Esto es imposible… ¿El se comió las sombras y obtuvo sus propiedades?- Dijo Sorano asombrada incluso en su estado de Dragon Force demoniaco.

-Así que esto es un Dragon Slayer con dos atributos…- Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa de placer.

Marcus apunto su fría mirada en contra de Sorano-Ahora…Sorano, te salvare con el poder de las sombras y el poder del rayo… ¡Con el poder del Raieiryu!-

 **Continuara…**


	12. Monstruo Contra Monstruo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 12: ¡Monstruo Contra Monstruo!**

Todos los presentes en la zona comercial de la isla estaban impresionados con lo que estaban viendo en frente de sus ojos. Lisa, Sorano e incluso Alexander no podían creer el nuevo poder que había obtenido Marcus.

Ahora mismo Marcus estaba rodeado con intensos relámpagos mientras su piel estaba rodeada por escamas hechas de sombras al igual que sus manos. El joven albino se había convertido en el Dragón de las Sombras Eléctricas.

-No puede creerlo… ¿En serio Marcus se comió la sombras de Sorano?- Comento Lisa observando desde el callejón la nueva apariencia de Marcus.

-Con que el Dragón de las Sombras Eléctricas, Interesante- Comento Alexander con una sonrisa- Sinceramente ahora luces como un verdadero monstruo.

-Ya dije si es por mis amigos, ¡No me importa ser un monstruo!- Exclamo Marcus aumentando el poder de las sombras y relámpagos a su alrededor.

-¡Entonces que así sea! ¡Monstruo contra Monstruo! ¡Recuerda que a mi querido experimento todavía le quedan al menos 10 minutos usando su Dragon Force antes de que se acabe su vida!- Comento el pelinegro sonriente.

-¡Es como dice Alexander-sama! ¡Yo…!-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Sorano pudo sentir como algo parecido a un puño golpeo el lado derecho de cara y la lanzo con fuerza al suelo. La pelinegra abrió sus ojos después del impacto y pudo ver a Marcus en frente de el.

-¿Eso fue velocidad?...No…El se convirtió en una sombra y reapareció en frente de mi…pero es demasiado veloz…- Pensó Sorano tirada en el suelo.

Inmediatamente, Sorano se levanto del suelo y dirigió un ataque con sus garras de sombras hacia Marcus, pero este se convirtió nuevamente en una sombra y esquivo el ataque para aparecer a espaldas de Sorano. La pelinegra dio un giro con rapidez para estar nuevamente frente a frente con el albino.

-¡No te creas mejor usando mi poder de las sombras, maldito!- Grito Sorano dirigiendo nuevamente un ataque con sus garras hacia el peliblanco.

Pero Marcus una vez más se convirtió en una sombra y volvió a aparecer a espaldas de la pelinegra dejándola muy sorprendida.

-Ya te dije. Estas ya no son tus sombras… ¡Son mías!-

Tras decir esas palabras, Marcus cubrió su pierna con intensas sombras para después impactar una fuerte patada en la espalda de Sorano. En el momento en que el ataque de Marcus impacto contra Sorano, esta pudo sentir una gran descarga de electricidad pasando por todo su cuerpo y haciéndole un gran daño.

Sorano cayó de frente en el suelo mientras Marcus simplemente estaba detrás de ella de pie.

-Maldito…- Susurro Sorano molesta.

-Lo siento, Sorano, pero si para salvarte tengo que lastimarte, ¡Así lo hare!- Dijo el joven de pelo blanco muy seriamente.

Sorano apretó sus afilados dientes y sus manos también con mucha furia-¡No seas tan arrogante, Maldito ladrón de poderes!-

Sorano se levanto del suelo y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse en contra del peliblanco pero de repente este había desaparecido en un instante.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora a donde fue ese maldito?- Se preguntaba la pelinegra girando su vista para intentar localizar a Marcus.

-Estoy aquí, Sorano-

Tras escuchar de donde provenía esa voz, Sorano abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y lentamente observo detrás suyo para ver como su propia sombra se había extendido y tomado la forma del peliblanco conocido como Marcus.

-I-Imposible… ¿Se escondió dentro de mi sombra? ¿La sombra de la verdadera Dragón de las Sombras?- Pensó Sorano sorprendida.

De un momento a otro, Sorano pudo sentir como una gran descargar eléctrica empezó a correr por todo su cuerpo haciéndola liberar un gran grito de dolor.

-Interesante…- Comento Alexander observando-…Al momento de conectarse con la sombra de su enemigos, ese niño gana la habilidad de pasar el poder rayo a través de sus cuerpos…Marcus Strauss Dreyar…has obtenido un interesante poder-

De repente, Sorano desato un alarido más fuerte, pero este no era de dolor si no de ira. Tras liberar ese grito, los rayos alrededor del cuerpo de Sorano se desvanecieron y las sombras a su alrededor liberaron una gran cantidad de aura negra que flotaba por el aire.

-Esta sensación… ¿Su Dragon Force está aumentando de poder?... ¡Detente, Sorano, si sigues usando ese poder morirás!- Grito la rubia preocupada.

Pero la pelinegra no presto atención a las palabras de Lisa, y se convirtió en una sombra que se hundió en el suelo y choco contra la sombra que era Marcus.

-¿Ambos se convirtieron en sombras? ¿Cómo acabara esta lucha?- Pensó el pelinegro observando cómo las dos sombras se habían convertido en una sola.

En el mundo de las sombras, Sorano simplemente flotaba a gran velocidad por ese gran espacio de color negro mientras buscaba a cierto joven de cabello negro que también debería estar en ese mundo.

-¿Dónde estás, maldito? ¡No puedes esconderte de mí en este mundo!- Los pensamientos de Sorano fueron interrumpidos al momento en que sintió un golpe impactar contra su cara- Q-¿Qué fue eso?-

De un momento a otro, Sorano empezó a sentir como una serie de golpes, patadas, codazos y ataques de garras impactaban contra ella en ese espacio negro donde no había nadie y eso la dejaba muy confundida.

-¿Acaso es Marcus? ¿Cómo se mueve en el mundo de las sombras sin que yo pueda verlo?- Hablo Sorano mientras era golpeada.

-¿Acaso todavía no lo entiendes, Sorano?-Dijo la voz de Marcus- Ahora mismo, yo soy… ¡Una sombra que se mueve a la velocidad del rayo!-

Tras escuchar esas palabras por parte de Marcus, Sorano pudo sentir como una mano sujeto su cabeza y empezó a empujarla hacia arriba en el mundo de las sombras.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto!- Dijo la voz de Marcus.

De repente, Marcus salió volando de las sombras en el suelo mientras que sujetaba la cabeza de Sorano con la palma de su mano dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Han salido!- Dijo Lisa sorprendida.

De un momento a otro, Marcus procedió a lanzar a Sorano por los aires de la zona dejando a todos sorprendidos. El peliblanco de repente empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire mientras reunía una gran cantidad de rayos y sombras alrededor de su boca.

 **-¡Raieiryu no Hoko!-**

Marcus libero un gran alarido parecido al de un dragon mientras era disparado de su boca una gran ráfaga de relámpagos rodeada de un gran tornado de sombras. Ese gran ataque iba en dirección hacia Sorano que estaba suspendida en el aire.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOON!-

Ese grito fue lo único que pudo decir Sorano antes de ser atrapada por ese gran ataque de dos elementos por parte de Marcus.

Mientras el ataque se despejaba. Marcus se agacho en el suelo mientras tanto los rayos como las sombras se despejaban de su cuerpo. También se pudo ver como Sorano caía al suelo sin ninguna marca negra o sombra alrededor de su cuerpo, eso indicaba que tanto Marcus como Sorano habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Creo que me pase un poco…pero parece que lo logre a tiempo…- Comento Marcus respirando con dificultad de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Sorano!- Lisa de repente uso toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su lastimado cuerpo y se puso de pie para correr hacia su amiga-¡Sorano! ¡Sorano!-

Al final, Lisa termino cayendo al suelo justo al de su amiga pelinegra que estaba también inconsciente. Poco a poco Sorano abrió sus ojos para ver la cara su amiga en frente suya.

-H-Hola…Lisa-chan…siento mucho…todo lo que hice- Dijo la pelinegra al despertarse.

-No importa…me alegro que estés bien…Sorano-chan…- Dijo Lisa con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ambas chicas juntaron sus frentes suavemente y mostraban una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas de alegría empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

Marcus mostro una sonrisa ante la reunión de las dos chicas pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho al momento en que Marcus observo que Alexander caminaba hacia ellos.

-Debo admitirlo, estoy sorprendido- Comento el pelinegro- Jamás pensé que la prueba terminaría así. Pero también he determinado que ustedes son seres muy peligrosos para dejarlos con vida. Me encargare de ustedes-

-Maldición…ya no me queda poder mágico…- Pensó Marcus frustrado.

Alexander apunto su mano derecha en contra de los jóvenes y esta se rodeo de un aura negra- Desaparezcan con el poder de la oscuridad…-

 **-¡Dokuryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Tenryu no Hoko!-**

Alexander retrocedió para esquivar un gran tornado de viento y una feroz ráfaga de veneno que se dirigían hacia él. Cuando el polvo causado por los dos ataques se despejo se pudo observar a un hombre pelirojo y a una mujer peliazul en frente de los jóvenes magos.

-Parece que logramos llegar a tiempo. Lamentamos la tardanza Marcus-kun, Lisa-san, Sorano-san- Dijo Wendy.

-Ustedes no salgan sin permiso, mocosos- Dijo Erik furioso.

-Wendy-san…Erik-san…- Dijo el peliblanco sorprendido.

Alexander observo a sus atacantes y se molesto- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Por las áreas alrededor del coliseo deberían estar hechizadas para que no filtrara ningún sonido o poder mágico, entonces, ¿Cómo?-

-Tal vez bloqueen el sonido y el poder mágico, pero el olor- Explico Wendy sorprendiendo a Alexander.

-La Sacerdotisa del Cielo y yo pudimos sentir el olor de Marcus y Lisa alejarse del coliseo, y llegamos aquí- Dijo Erik con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- Alexander apunto su mano nuevamente contra sus enemigos-…Pero la situación no ha cambiado, ahora simplemente tengo que encargarme de ustedes también.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!- Dijo la peliazul desafiante.

Wendy reunió un fuerte viento alrededor de sus dos manos.

- **¡Tenryu no Yokugeki!-**

Wendy lanzo dos gran ráfagas de viento en dirección hacia Alexander, pero de repente del mismo suelo surgió una gran mano de piedra que sirvió como escudo para el pelinegro. Todos se sorprendieron ante eso, incluso el mismo Alexander.

-¿Qué demonios?... ¿Una mano de piedra?- Dijo Marcus observando sorprendido.

Pero algo más increíble paso. En el centro de la mano de piedra, apareció de repente un gran ojo dejando a todos aun mas sorprendidos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Dijo Erik sorprendido- Puedo escuchar leves pensamientos pero no muy claros de esa roca… ¿Eso significa que está viva?-

-¿Ren? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Alexander al reconocer a su compañero.

-Al principio venia unirme a la diversión, pero al parecer nuestro Maestro, el séptimo satan quiere vernos para hablar sobre el plan. Así que vine a buscarte, Alexander- Dijo una voz masculina proveniente de esa roca con forma de mano.

-¿Septimo Satan? ¿Plan?- Pensó Wendy confundida para decir gritar- ¡¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?! ¡¿Cuál es ese plan?!-

El ojo de la roca miro a Wendy y hablo- ¡Lo siento, muñeca! ¡Pero si quieres saber acerca de eso, tendrás que esperar hasta el final del torneo!-

-No hables más de lo necesario, Ren, ya vámonos- Regaño Alexander cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

-Sí, sí, lo siento- Dijo la voz de la roca. De repente el tamaño de la gran mano hecha de roca se agrando y cubrió a Alexander. Al final ambos magos de Seven Satan se hundieron en el suelo dejando aun más sorprendidos a sus enemigos.

-Desaparecieron… ¿Qué clase de magia usan estos tipos?- Pensó Marcus mientras seguía arrodillado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

 _Más tarde esa noche…_

Se podían observar a Alexander y a Ren en su forma humana caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo oscuro. Al final ambos magos terminaron abriendo una gran puerta que los llevo a una gran sala donde estaban Victor, Sara, Diane y además el mismo hombre que siempre estaba sentado en el trono y oculto en las sombras.

-Lamento la tardanza, mi señor. Espero no haberlo molestado- Dijo Alexander haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, pero dime, ¿Dónde estabas exactamente?- Pregunto el hombre en las sombras.

-Yo estaba probando uno de mis experimentos con los magos que están de invasores en la isla- Respondió Alexander.

-Ya veo, espero que uno de esos invasores no sea Tsuna Dragneel, ¿Verdad?- Comento con seriedad ese hombre.

-Es verdad, Alexander- Comento Diane- Tsuna Dragneel es una pieza muy importarte en nuestros planes, espero que no hayas olvidado eso solo para saciar tu curiosidad-

-Mis pruebas no tienen nada que ver con ese hombre, mi señor- Alexander apunto su mirada hacia la pelipurpura- Y tu Diane no te metas en lo que no te importa-

-Parece que se enojo- Comento Sara soltando una leve risa.

-Como sea, quiero hablar de cómo van nuestros planes- Dijo el maestro de Seven Satan.

-Antes de comenzar la reunión, El gran Victor Steph, quisiera pedirle un favor a usted, Gran Séptimo Satan- Dijo el pelicafe arrodillándose en frente del hombre en el trono.

-¿Favor? Primero Rin y ahora tú, ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Victor?- Pregunto el hombre.

Victor mostro una sonrisa antes de hablar- Quisiera su permiso para poder matar a uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail de nombre Serena Axel, estoy muy seguro que ella no será de utilidad en nuestros planes-

-Haz lo que quieras- Contesto el hombre-Lo único que me importa es volver a recuperar el poder que perdí, y ya que Natsu Dragneel no está en el torneo, solo nos queda usar a su hijo…para que Zeref pueda regresar a este mundo-

 _Al mismo tiempo…_

Después de cortarle a sus compañeros lo ocurrido. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth junto con Erik y Sophia se encontraban en la enfermería del coliseo. Marcus y Alicia ya habían atendido sus heridas, y Wendy se encontraba curando las heridas de Sorano con su magia.

-Ya termine- Wendy retito sus manos de Sorano que estaba acostada en una cama- He logrado curar las heridas más graves y también quitar las drogas que ese hombre de Seven Satan puso en ti, pero todavía hay algunas leves heridas en tu cuerpo, ahora solo debes descansar-

-¡Yo estaré a tu lado a todo momento esta vez! ¡No dejare que esos estúpidos de Seven Satan te vuelvan a tocar!- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…Wendy-sama…Lisa-chan…- Agradeció la pelinegra con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tengo que pedirte disculpas, Sorano. No tendrías esas heridas si yo no me hubiera excedido- Dijo Marcus arrepentido.

-No se preocupe, Marcus-sama. Era algo que debía hacer y se lo agradezco- Contesto Sorano.

-En realidad- Interrumpió Wendy- Las heridas no son heridas exteriores hechas por los ataques de Marcus-kun. Las heridas son en realidad heridas interiores hechas por un uso extremo de magia en tu cuerpo, en otras palabras…Dragon Force.

Todos, en especial los Dragon Slayers, se sorprendieron por esas palabras.

-Entonces, ¿El Dragon Force usado por los Dragon Slayer de Cuarta Generación es tan peligroso?- Pregunto Ryos apoyado sobre una pared y de brazos cruzados.

-Por desgracia, si- Hablo Wendy- El cuerpo de la cuarta generación no está hecho para soportar el gran poder mágico que se le otorga al usar los verdaderos poderes de un dragón-

-Pero en esa vez…estoy más o menos seguro que yo…- Pensaba Tsuna mientras recordaba su batalla contra Rin.

-Como sea, debo admitir que estoy sorprendida. No puedo creer que hayas derrotado a una usuaria del Dragon Force. Estoy impresionada, Marcus- Dijo Alicia dándole una palmada en la espalda al peliblanco.

-Solamente fue suerte, además una versión forzada no es lo mismo que usarlo a voluntad- Comento Marcus mientras en realidad pensaba- No puedo decirle a mis compañeros sobre mi nuevo poder. Si lo hago Tsuna, Ryos, Sonia e incluso Alicia me molestaran para que luchara contra ellos-

-Dejando eso de lado, quiero preguntarte algo, Marcus- Hablo Erik- ¿Estás seguro que ese tipo llamado Alexander llamo a su magia, "Maldición"?

-Sí, lo oí decir que sus poderes se llamaban "Maldición de Corrupción"- Respondió el peliblanco con seriedad-

-Ahora que lo pienso, cuando Serena y yo peleamos con ese tipo que hablada raro llamado Victor, dijo que su magia se llamaba "Maldición de Recolección" o algo por el estilo- Comento el pelirosa.

-Ya veo- Dijo Erik mientras pensaba- ¿Maldiciones? ¿Los magos de Seven Satan usan Maldiciones? Ahora esto se volvió más malo y al mismo tiempo más confuso-

-Maldiciones…el poder de los demonios. Los únicos que podían crear demonios eran Zeref, los magos de Tartaros o alguna persona que tenga en sus manos algún libro de Zeref. Pero los libros fueron destruidos hace mucho y ni Zeref ni Tartaros existen ahora… ¿Acaso existen humanos que puedan usar Maldiciones?- Pensaba Wendy preocupada.

-¿Acaso pasa algo, Erik-san, Wendy-san? Los veo muy preocupados- Pregunto Sonia.

-¿Eh? No, no, no hay de qué preocuparse- Dijo Wendy mientras pensaba en realidad- No puedo decir nada hasta confirmar mis sospechas. Tal vez tenga que hablar con el…-

-Maldiciones…- Pensó Serena con la mirada baja mientras estrujaba sus rodillas con sus manos mientras estaba sentada en una silla y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadie excepto cierto pelirosa.

-Hay otra cosa de que preocuparnos- Hablo Sophia- Ustedes dijeron que la mano de piedra que pareció de repente, posiblemente era otro mago de Seven Satan, y dijo que tenían un plan y si queríamos ver teníamos que esperar hasta el final del Torneo del Rey Demonio, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Por ahora no tendremos más opción que seguir participar hasta el final en el torneo, también tendremos que estar pendientes para ninguno de nosotros sea capturado de nuevo- Explico Erik- Por el momento descansemos para mañana-

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron los jóvenes magos.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Así como ordeno Erik, los jóvenes magos se fueron a descansar para despertar al día siguiente listos para el continuar con las batallas que faltaban en el Torneo del Rey Demonio.

Como los días anteriores, las gradas del coliseo se encontraban llenas de espectadores que gritaban de emoción para que empezaran las batallas. Nuevamente Erik y Sophia estaban ocultos entre las multitudes en las gradas.

En las terrazas alrededor del coliseo se encontraban los participantes que pasaron que pasaron a la tercera ronda y así como también los participantes que no pasaron, ya que tenían permiso.

De repente apareció el holograma de Alexander en el aire del coliseo haciendo que los espectadores se quedaran en silencio.

-¡Bienvenidos nuevamente todos! ¡Hoy daremos inicio a la tercera ronda del Torneo del Rey Demonio con los 15 luchadores que quedaron!- Dijo el holograma del pelinegro en pleno aire.

Lisa de repente rodeo a Sorano con sus brazos- ¡Quedaremos atrás mío, Sorano-chan! ¡Ese tipo podría hacerte daño!-

-Lisa-chan…tu eres quien me hace daño…me estas abrazando muy fuerte…- Dijo la pelinegra con problemas para respirar mientras la rubia la abrazaba.

-Lisa-san, ese solo es un holograma, no creo que pueda hacerle daño a Sorano-san…- Dijo Serena pero Lisa solo abrazo mas fuerte a su compañera, haciendo que cayera una gota de sudor por la cabeza de Serena-…Parece como un padre sobreprotector, Lisa-san…-

La pelinegra volteo la mirada para ver como Raine intentaba abrazar a Tsuna que se le alejaba lo más rápido de ella.

-¡Tsuna sama, proteja a Raine como Lisa-san hace con Sorano-san!- Dijo la peliazul mientras corría atrás de su amado.

-¡Protégete tu misma! ¡Aleja tus manos de mi, pervertida! ¡Happy, sálvame!- Dijo Tsuna mientras tomaba distancia de la maga de hielo.

-Los jóvenes del día sí que son audaces…- Dijo el gato azul mientras solo observaba muy entretenido la situación entre el pelirosa y la peliazul.

A Serena solo le bajaba una gota de sudor de la cabeza- Ella ya es un caso perdido… ¿Verdad?-

-Eso lo sabemos desde hace años- Contesto Alicia que solo ignoraba todo.

Pero la diversión de Fairy Tail se acabo en el momento en que Alexander estaba a punto de anunciar el nombre de los próximos combatientes.

-¡Ahora empezaremos la primera ronda del tercer día del Torneo del Rey Demonio! ¡El combate será entre Alicia Scarlet contra Raine Loxar Fullbuster!-

-¿Alicia contra Raine? Parece que será una batalla interesante- Comento Charle al escuchar el nombre de las combatientes.

-En realidad, Raine quisiera…- Antes de que pudiera completar su frase, la peliazul fue tomada por su ropa y empezó a ser arrastrada hacia las escaleras por Alicia-… ¿Eh? ¿Qué le está haciendo a Raine, Alicia-san?-

-No permitiré que renuncies. Hace tiempo que estoy estar de no ser la única que lucha contra un oponente fuerte… ¡Así que vamos, Raine!- Contesto Alicia rodeada de un aura desafiante mientras arrastraba a la peliazul.

-S-Si…- Contesto Raine con una cascada de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y mientras que los demás solamente se quedaban con una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

Momentos después, Alicia y Raine se encontraban frente a frente en la arena del coliseo haciendo emocionar a los espectadores que esperaban a que Alexander diera inicio al combate.

-¡Ahora que la primera batalla del tercer día inicie! ¡Comiencen!-

Tras esas palabras, Alicia no perdió tiempo y empezó a correr hacia Raine que coloco su puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda y ambos brazos empezaron a rodearse de una fría aura azul.

 **-¡Ice Make: Arrow!-**

Raine apunto su mano en contra de Alicia y lanzo una serie de flechas de hielo. La peliescarlata observo las flechas de hielo que se dirigían hacia ella y de repente rodeo su cuerpo con una brillante luz de color dorado.

 **-¡Meteor!-**

Alicia empezó a volar rodeada de una intensa luz dorada y esquiva las flechas de hielo para después posicionarse detrás de la peliazul que rápidamente se da la vuelta y vuelve a apuntar su mano contra Alicia.

 **-¡Ice Make: Nebula!-**

Una gigantesca espiral de hielo fue lanzada de las manos de Raine y se dirigió hacia Alicia que volaba por los aire. La peliescarlata con el flequillo azul voló a gran velocidad con la luz dorada alrededor de su cuerpo para poder esquivar la gran espiral de hielo.

Alicia logro esquivar la espiral de hielo y con rapidez voló por encima de la peliazul y apunto la palma de su mano hacia ella desde el aire.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

Alicia disparo una ráfaga de luz dorada hacia Raine y esta con rapidez dirigió su mano rodeada de una fría aura hacia esa luz.

- **¡Ice Make: Shield!-**

Un escudo hecho de hielo se formo en las más manos de Raine y la defendió de la ráfaga de luz, aunque al mismo tiempo fue destruido. De repente los escombros del escudo de hielo fueron atravesados por Alicia que se posiciono en frente de la peliazul con un par de espadas en sus manos.

-¿Espadas? ¿Cambiara a combate cercano?- Pensó Raine.

Alicia contesto con una sonrisa y empezó a dirigir sus espadas hacia la peliazul pero con rapidez esta cubrió sus manos con un par de auras de color azul.

- **¡Ice Make: Swords!-**

Raine creó unas hermosas espadas de hielo en cada una de sus manos y así empezó un choque de espadas entre las dos bellas magas de Fairy Tail.

-¿Espadas de Hielo?- Comento Alicia durante el choque de espadas- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme en un combate de espadas, Raine?-

-Para todo hay una primera vez, Alicia-san- Contesto la peliazul sonriente.

Las chicas continuaron lanzando golpes con sus espadas y cada choque producía chispas que volaban por el aire y hacían gritar al público de emoción. Incluso los compañeros de las chicas estaban entusiasmados por la batalla.

-Raine-san es más impresionante de lo que pensaba al igual que Alicia-san- Comento Serena observando la batalla.

-Sí, ambas son increíbles- Dijo Lisa observando el combate al lado de Sorano.

-En eso tienen razón- Hablo Marcus- Mientras Alicia es una maestra usando la magia de Cuerpo Celestial que le enseño su padre también puede usar un poco la Magia Re-Equipar de su madre, y Raine tiene la habilidad de combinar la Magia Ice Make con la Magia de Agua. Sin duda son increíbles-

-¡A mí lo único que me importa es contra quien de ellas luchare! ¡Animo a las dos, no se rindan!- Grito Tsuna desde la terraza.

De repente, Raine dejo de luchar y se dio vuelta con unos ojos en forma de corazón- ¡Que Tsuna-sama anime a Raine me da más fuerzas! ¡Pero me darían mas fuerzas si me confesara su amor!-

-¡Yo no voy a hacer eso!- Respondió el pelirosa desde la terraza del coliseo.

Mientras la peliazul estaba distraída, Alicia aprovecho y realizo un corte con cada una de sus espadas en la espalda de la maga de hielo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Eso te enseñara a no estar distraída en medio de la batalla- Comento la peliescarlata con el flequillo azul.

-M-¿Me C-Corto?- Dijo la peliazul mientras caía al suelo.

-No es corte letal, solo es lo suficientemente profundo para que no puedas moverte. No te hice daño, pero la batalla ha terminado, Raine- Explico Alicia desvaneciendo sus espadas.

-No creo que sea así…Alicia-san- Sonrió la peliazul mientras caía al suelo.

Cuando el cuerpo de Raine cayó el suelo, se pudo ver como se convirtió en pedazos de un simple muñeco de hielo.

-¿Qué? ¿Un remplazo de hielo? ¿Cuándo lo hizo?- Pensaba Alicia sorprendida.

De un momento a otro, se empezó a sentir un fuerte y frio aire que rodeo a todo el estadio, haciendo que las personas se cubrieran con sus brazos. Alicia solo giraba su miraba para encontrar a la persona que provocaba ese frio aire a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estás?- Preguntaba la peliescarlarta.

-Aquí esta Raine, Alicia-san- Dijo la voz de la peliazul, Alicia se dio la vuelta con rapidez para ver la silueta de una persona detrás de una fría nube de nieve- ¡Pero ya es muy tarde!-

La peliazul apunto sus manos rodeadas de una fría aura contra Alicia…

- **¡Iceberg Prison!-**

Una gran cortina de aire frio empezó a girar alrededor de Alicia tras las palabras que dijo Raine. El aire frio continuo girando hasta que se libero una fuerte luz azul que ilumino todo el estadio.

Cuando la luz se despejo se pudo observar un gran iceberg de hielo, en donde se encontraba encerrada Alicia mientras Raine simplemente estaba de pie al lado del bloque de hielo.

-¿Encerró a Alicia dentro de un iceberg? ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?- Preguntaba Sonia observando el combate.

-Cuando abra el iceberg, causara una gran explosión de agua en el interior y estoy segura que eso bastara para derrotar a Alicia-san…- Pensó Raine pero de repente se pudo sentir un gran temblor en todo el coliseo-… ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?-

Todas las personas estaban confundidas por ese misterioso y repentino temblor y después todos fijaron sus miradas sobre el iceberg de hielo, y en su interior pudieron observar como el cuerpo de Alicia se movía levemente mientras era rodeado por una brillante aura dorada.

-¿Qué? ¿Este temblor lo está provocando Alicia-san?- Preguntaba Sorano mientras se sostenía del borde de la terraza al igual que los demás.

-Eso parece…- Hablo Ryos-… ¡Sera mejor que retrocedamos!-

De repente, el gran bloque de hielo exploto en miles de pedazos de granizo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Raine que por la onda de la explosión termino cayendo al suelo.

La peliazul intento levantarse de inmediato pero pudo sentir al borde de su cuelo el filo de una espada. Raine levanto la mirada para ver la persona que sostenía esa espada y no era nadie más a parte de Alicia que estaba de pie en frente de la chica.

-Fue una buena estrategia, pero creo que deberías saber que necesitas más que eso para detenerme- Comento Alicia

-Eso parece…Raine se rinde…- Comento la peliazul tirada en el suelo.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, la gente empezó a aplaudir por esa batalla. Alicia desvaneció su espada y extendió su mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse, y haciendo que la gente aplaudiera más fuerte.

Pero cierta persona que estaba observando el combate desde la zona alta del coliseo se veía muy complacida. Esa persona resulto ser Diane que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Alicia Scarlet…cada vez me pareces mas fuerte e interesante…- Después de pensar esas palabras la pelipurpura solamente libero unas leves risas.

Alicia y Raine se dirigieron a las terrazas por pasillos diferentes en el coliseo. Mientras Alicia caminaba de regreso con sus amigos, pudo observar como cierta persona se dirigía hacia ella mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Esa persona tenia un cabello rubio, una máscara blanca y un abrigo rojo.

-Tú eres…- Dijo Alicia al reconocer al hombre.

Momentos después, Alicia regreso con sus compañeros en la terraza que notaron que tardo un poco más que Raine en regresar.

-Fue una buena batalla, Alicia, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Pregunto el joven peliblanco del grupo.

-No es nada, es que me perdí entre tantos pasillos- Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, se podía observar como Raine nuevamente intentaba abrazar a Tsuna que solo la evitaba.

-¡Tsuna-sama! ¡Por favor, atienda las heridas de Raine!- Decía la peliazul.

-¡Tú no tienes ninguna herida!- Exclamo el pelirosa alejando a la maga de hielo.

Los magos de Fairy Tail reían pero esas risas no duraron mucho al momento en que el holograma de Alexander apareció nuevamente en el aire del coliseo.

-¡La primera batalla del tercer día fue ganada por Alicia Scarlet! ¡Y ahora continuaremos con el segundo combate del día!- Dijo el holograma del pelinegro.

-Solo quedan 13 combatientes. ¿Quién será los que lleguen a la ronda final? ¿Tsuna-kun o yo?- Se preguntaba Wendy muy seria.

-¡La siguiente batalla será entre Tsuna Dragneel contra Phoenix!-

Tras escuchar las palabras del holograma de Alexander, los espectadores se emocionaron mientras los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se sorprendieron, todos excepto un pelirosa que mostraba una sonrisa con sus afilados dientes.

Tsuna bajo la mirada a la arena del coliseo y observo que el enmascarado que iba a ser su contrincante ya estaba en la arena. Phoenix subió la mirada y miro a Tsuna en la terraza, a continuación Phoenix le hizo una señal con su mano para que bajara. El pelirosa solo mostro su desafiante sonrisa.

-Parece que ese tipo ya tiene tantas ganas de empezar como yo…- Comento Tsuna rodeando su puño en llamas.

-No lo vayas a subestimar, Tsuna. Ese tipo es tan fuerte para vencer tanto a Lisa como a mí. Sin duda es todo un hombre- Advirtió Sonia a su compañero.

-No te preocupes. Los tipos fuertes como el…- Tsuna se lanzo desde la terraza y cayo de pie en la arena-…¡Hacen que este mas que encendió! ¡Como nunca antes lo estuve!-

-Bien, Tsuna…- Phoenix se coloco en posición de batalla-…Muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza. Aquí y ahora-

 **Continuara…**


	13. Tsuna vs Phoenix

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 13: ¡Tsuna vs Phoenix!**

Los dos combatientes del segundo combate del tercer día del Torneo del Rey Demonio ya estaban en la arena, cada uno lleno de una y ardiente determinación. Esos luchadores eran el mago de Fairy Tail, Tsuna Dragneel contra el extraño pero fuerte enmascarado de nombre Phoenix.

-¡Ahora el combate de Tsuna Dragneel contra Phoniex dará inicio! ¡Comiencen!- Dijo el holograma de Alexander desapareciendo al instante y los fanáticos gritaban de emoción para que empezara la batalla.

-¡Estoy más que encendido!- Dijo el pelirosa encendiendo su puño derecho en llamas.

-Bien, Tsuna…- El enmascarado se coloco en posición de batalla-…Muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza. Aquí y ahora-

-Esa es mi intención… ¿Eh?...- Se confundió el pelirosa-… ¿Soy yo o tu me estás hablando de una mane…?-

Antes de Tsuna pudiera terminar su pregunta, fue golpeado en toda la cara por el puño derecho de Phoenix que apareció en frente de Tsuna en un instante. El pelirosa estaba a punto de salir volando hacia atrás por el golpe del enmascarado pero fue sujetado de su bufanda y fue atraído después para que Phoenix impactara un rodillazo en su abdomen, haciendo escupir leves gotas de sangre al pelirosa.

-¡No hay tiempo de estar distraído en una batalla!- Dijo Phoenix mientras sujetaba a Tsuna.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, bastardo enmascarado!- Contesto Tsuna resistiendo el dolor en su abdomen.

A continuación, Tsuna sujeto a Phoenix de su abrigo rojo y lo lanzo con fuerza al suelo. Rápidamente el pelirosa encendió su puño izquierdo en llamas.

- **¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna lanzo un poderoso golpe recubierto en un intenso fuego hacia Phoenix, pero el puño del pelirosa termino chocando contra el suelo creando varias grietas. El enmascarado había reapareció detrás de Tsuna con una gran velocidad.

-¡Es demasiado veloz!- Fue lo único que pudo pensar Tsuna antes de recibir una patada en la espalda por parte de Phoenix que lo lanzo al suelo.

De inmediato, Tsuna se levanto y encendió sus dos puños en feroces llamas y rápidamente dirigió sus puños contra Phoenix.

 **-¡Guren: Karyu Ken!-**

Tsuna empezó a dirigir una feroz e intensa ráfaga de puñetazos revestidos de fuego contra Phoenix, pero este lograba esquivar cada golpe con una gran agilidad enfureciendo al pelirosa.

-¿Acaso crees que me darás algún golpe con un ataque tan fácil de evitar?- Comento el enmascarado mientras esquivaba los golpes de Tsuna.

-¿No puedes callarte?-Exclamo Tsuna- ¡Mis amigos me dijeron que eras un tipo callado pero a mí solo me pareces un idiota que no puede usar magia, y aun así se cree la gran cosa!-

Se escucho que Phoenix soltó una leve risa antes de hablar- ¿Acaso crees que la victoria se decide si puedes usar magia o no? ¿Crees que una persona es fuerte solo ser por mago o no? ¡La victoria y el poder se ganan solo cuando tienes algo porque pelear! ¿Que por lo que peleas tu, Tsuna?-

Ante esas palabras el pelirosa abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero con rapidez recupero su furiosa mirada y siguió lanzando sus furiosos puñetazos vestidos en intensas llamas, y Phoenix simplemente seguía esquivando con una gran agilidad y facilidad.

Los espectadores en las gradas gritaban y aplaudían de emoción por el combate, mientras que los compañeros de Tsuna en las gradas estaban un poco impresionados por lo que estaban viendo.

-Es la primera vez que Raine ve que Tsuna-sama tan desesperado por intentar dar solo un golpe…- Comento la maga de hielo observando el combate.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy más que seguro que Tsuna ganara este combate!- Dijo Happy apoyando a su compañero.

-Pero, ¿Soy yo o no les parece que ese tipo llamado Phoenix está luchando de una manera diferente?- Comento Lisa confundida.

-¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Lisa-chan?- Pregunto Sorano

-Ella está diciendo que ese tipo enmascarado está luchando diferente de cuando lucho con Lisa y conmigo- Explico Sonia- Cuando lucho con nosotras casi no y nosotras siempre fuimos las primeras en atacar…pero ahora parece diferente-

-Si me preguntaras, parecía que tratara de darle una lección a Tsuna o algo parecido- Dijo Alicia.

-Con que una lección…- Pensó Wendy mostrando una leve sonrisa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Lección o no, por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta batalla…- Comento Marcus muy tranquilo.

-¿Presentimiento? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Charle al peliblanco.

-Creo a lo que este tipo se refiere es a su instinto, y creo yo tengo la misma sensación…- Dijo Ryos- …La sensación de que el idiota de llamas…va a perder…-

La única que no había dicho nada era Serena, que tenía sus manos sobre el barandal de la terraza y se quedaba observando fijamente el combate del pelirosa. A continuación la pelinegra empezó a tomar aire para gritar unas palabras.

-¡NO PIERDAS, TSUNA!- Grito Serena con todas sus fuerzas.

Ante las palabras que dijo la chica del cabello negro, los demás magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se sorprendieron pero rápidamente cambiaron esa expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa.

-¡Si pierdes, te electrocutare hasta que ya no puedas caminar, idiota!- Grito Marcus.

-¡Yo te golpeare con un martillo de hierro, idiota! ¡Así que gana!- Grito Ryos.

-¡Animo, Tsuna!- Grito Alicia.

-¡Raine estará apoyando a Tsuna-sama con todo su amor! ¡Usted puede, Tsuna-sama!- Grito Raine.

-¡Se todo un hombre y gana!- Grito Sonia.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Yo se que tu puedes, Tsuna!- Grito Happy muy animado.

Uno tras otro los compañeros del pelirosa en Fairy Tail y Sabertooth no dejaban de gritar palabras de ánimo a Tsuna, el cual seguía lanzando fieros puñetazos llenos de fuego contra Phoenix. Pero durante su ataque Tsuna mostro una sonrisa.

-Si…-Susurro Tsuna con una sonrisa-…Déjenmelo a mí, ¡No voy a perder!-

Tras decir esas palabras, las llamas de los puños del pelirosa se hicieron más fuertes y dirigió un feroz golpe contra Phoenix pero este nuevamente desapareció y reapareció detrás de Tsuna con una velocidad inhumana.

-¡Es una muy buena determinación, pero tienes una defensa con demasiadas aperturas, Tsuna!- Dijo el enmascarado detrás del pelirosa.

Phoenix impacto un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda del mago de fuego y ese mismo golpe lo mando a volar y a estrellarse con mucha fuerza contra la pared del coliseo creando un pequeño agujero entre el concreto.

-Maldito…- Dijo Tsuna herido.

El pelirosa intento retirarse del agujero en la pared pero Phoenix apareció de nuevo en frente del con su gran velocidad y lo sujeto del cuelo y lo enterró con mucha fuerza contra la pared.

-Ríndete, ya debes darte cuenta de la gran diferencia de fuerzas antes de que empezara la batalla- Dijo seriamente el enmascarado.

-¿Rendirme? Debes estar bromeando…yo me voy a rendir, incluso si muero- Dijo Tsuna mientras Phoenix lo sujetaba del cuelo contra la pared.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para ganar este torneo que decide quién es el mejor del mundo? Estoy muy seguro que tus amigos no quieren verte muerto solo por una estupidez como esa- Dijo Phoenix

-A mi no me importa ganar este torneo…yo hago esto…por tengo una meta- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¿Una meta?- Repitió Phoenix confundido.

-Sí, una meta…y por esa meta… ¡No pienso perder contra ti! ¡Ni contra nadie!- Exclamo Tsuna seriamente.

A continuación, el mago de Fairy Tail empezó a liberar un gran grito y de un momento a otro todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por intensas y poderosas llamas. Phoenix no tuvo otra opción que soltar al pelirosa pero justo en ese momento, Tsuna concentro todas las llamas en su puño derecho y se acerco al enmascarado.

- **¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Por primera durante todo el combate, Tsuna impacto un fuerte puñetazo envuelto en llamas en la máscara de Phoenix. El golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a volar al enmascarado pero este con rapidez clavo su mano en la arena de batalla para detenerse.

La máscara de Phoenix no tenía ni una grieta pero aun así Tsuna mostraba una sonrisa, mientras los espectadores, incluyendo los amigos del Dragon Slayer, gritaban de emoción por esa acción del ardiente pelirosa.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Hablo Tsuna-…Es el primer golpe que alguien logra darte desde que empezó el torneo, ¿Verdad?, solo para que sepas…esto es solo el inicio, bastardo enmascarado-

-Debo admitirlo, Tsuna, eres fuerte- Dijo Phoenix colocándose de pie- También quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Cuál es esa meta de la tú hablas?-

-Esa meta…es derrotar a cierta persona…- Dijo Tsuna seriamente- Es una persona que no veo en mucho tiempo, y sinceramente no sé si es la persona que más odio en el mundo o si es la persona que más admiro en el mundo…pero una cosa es segura…cuando lo vea luchare contra el…y sin duda…¡Ganare!-

Phoenix simplemente se quedo en silencio por unos momentos antes de hablar- Lo siento, Tsuna…pero eso imposible-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldito?- Pregunto Tsuna molesto.

-Te dije que es imposible que le ganes a esa persona…al menos como estas ahora- Hablo Phoenix seriamente- Tal vez yo no conozca a la persona de la que estás hablando, pero si es tan increíble como tú dices, estoy seguro que todavía te falta aprender algo antes de pelear contra el…y eso que te falta no lo aprenderás derrotándome-

-Entonces, ¿Podrías decirme que es "eso" que me falta?- Pregunto el pelirosa seriamente.

-Si quieres saber eso…- Phoenix se coloco en posición de batalla-… ¡Ven contra mí! ¡Con todo tu poder, Tsuna!-

-¡Esa es mi intención desde un principio!- Respondió Tsuna sonriente.

De repente, Tsuna empezó a apretar su puño derecho con mucha fuerza mientras que al mismo tiempo era cubierto por intensas llamas. Las llamas en su puño eran tan fuertes que incluso empezaban a calentar todo el coliseo dejando a todos los espectadores sorprendidos.

-Esta sensación…es la misma que cuando lucho contra ese tipo llamado Rin, es posible que incluso sea más fuerte- Dijo Alicia sintiendo el calor en el aire.

-¿Tsuna-sama usara su Arte Secreta?- Se preguntaba Sorano.

-Eso parece- Dijo Lisa- Espero que funcione, cuando yo use la mía contra ese tipo, la detuvo con una mano-

-Pero si no me equivoco, Tsuna-kun la última vez activo levemente el poder del Dragon Force…si lo vuelve a usar en esta ocasión es posible que tenga una oportunidad…pero espero que eso no pase- Pensaba Wendy observando el combate.

Las llamas en el puño derecho se hicieron cada mas fuertes mientras eran comprimidas en el puño del pelirosa.

- **¡Metsuryuu Ougi!-**

Tras decir esas palabras, El Dragon Slayer de Fuego empezó a dirigirse hacia el enmascarado a una gran velocidad y sin apagar su puño.

 **-¡Guren: Dai Bakuken!-**

Tsuna estaba a punto de dirigirse su poderoso golpe de llamas contra Phoenix, pero algo extraño empezó a pasarle al pelirosa.

Los ojos de Tsuna estaban fijados sobre el enmascarado, pero lo único que lograba ver el pelirosa era la gran imagen de un gigantesco monstruo parecido a un dragón de color rojo con grandes alas y filosos colmillos y garras.

Tsuna estaba atónito a lo que estaba viendo y a donde estaba corriendo. Ese gran dragón de repente desato un fuerte alarido que Tsuna pudo sentir en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué...es esto? ¿Qué es ese dragón?...espera…yo ya lo sé…- Pensaba Tsuna mientras corría.

De repente, Tsuna se quedo paralizado y las intensas llamas en su puño desaparecieron. Todo eso ocurrió solo a unos centímetros en frente de Phoenix, el cual estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿Tsuna?- Susurro Serena confundida con lo que estaba viendo.

Todos los espectadores y amigos de Tsuna se confundieron aun más al momento en que el pelirosa cayó arrodillado en el suelo con la mirada fijada en el suelo.

-Eso que yo vi…es la diferencia de nuestras fuerzas. Yo no puedo ganar…- Dijo Tsuna mientras temblaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-Eso es exacto- Dijo Phoenix- Tú no puedes ganar, porque ahora mismo tú tienes miedo de un enemigo que es mucho más fuerte que tu-

-Ya…con que esto es miedo…- Tsuna coloco sus manos en la arena y bajo la mirada mientras se podía ver como gotas de agua salían de los ojos de Tsuna y caían al suelo- Esto solo significa que no puedo ganarte, y que no puedo cumplir mi meta…no puedo derrotar a mi padre…-

-Te equivocas, Tsuna. Ahora mismo eres más fuerte que antes…porque ahora mismo encontraste lo que te faltaba. Hoy conociste el miedo y la derrota- Ante las palabras que dijo Phoenix, Tsuna se quedo sorprendido.

El pelirosa levanto la mirada y la fijo en el hombre enmascarado- ¿El miedo y la derrota? ¿Eso es lo que me faltaba?-

-Sí, esas dos cosas. Hace mucho tiempo me encontré con una persona muy fuerte, y como tu yo perdí y sentí el miedo al ser superado por alguien más fuerte. Pero esa persona me dijo unas palabras muy importantes…-Phoenix observo el cielo- Me dijo "El Miedo no es malo, Te dice cuál es tu debilidad. Y cuando la conoces, te vuelves más fuerte y más amable"-

Ante esas palabras Tsuna se quedo con los ojos abiertos mientras los rayos del sol lo alumbraban a él y al hombre enmascarado en frente de el.

-A pesar de que me perdí, ese hombre dijo que yo ganaba. Pero no te confundas, yo no hare eso, así que dime Tsuna… ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto Phoenix seriamente.

-Yo…me rindo- Dijo Tsuna con seriedad y poniéndose de pie- Ahora mismo yo conozco mi debilidad y voy a superarla, así que la próxima vez no perderé, Phoenix-

El enmascarado soltó una leve risa y simplemente se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salía de la arena. Tsuna se le quedaba viendo la espalda a ese misterioso hombre y después simplemente se dirigió con sus amigos.

Los espectadores aplaudían ante una buena batalla, aunque ni a Tsuna ni a Phoenix les importaba eso. Los amigos de Tsuna se quedaron en silencio, incluso después de la llegada del pelirosa a la terraza.

En la zona más alta del coliseo, estaban algunos de los magos de Seven Satan que también estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿El hijo de Natsu Dragneel perdió? ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora con nuestro planes?- Preguntaba Sara.

-No te preocupes, Sara, si el hijo de Tsuna Dragneel no llego hasta la final solo significa que no es lo que pensábamos y no sirve para nuestros planes. ¿Verdad, señor?- Ren se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre entre las sombras el cual no decía nada- ¿Eh? ¿Está bien, mi señor?-

\- Ese hombre con la máscara…no puede ser- Pensaba en silencio ese hombre en las sombras.

Mientras tanto, en la terraza donde se encontraban los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, todos ellos estaban en silencio desde que Tsuna llego con una expresión muy seria. El pelirosa se encontraba acostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada muy seria.

Happy se acerco a su compañero- Oye, Tsuna, ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy pensando- Respondió Tsuna seriamente.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TSUNA ESTA PENSANDO?!- Dijo Happy realmente sorprendido.

-No sé porque pero tengo un sentimiento de deja vu- Comento Charle presenciando esa escena.

-Pero sin duda es raro ver a Tsuna estar tan serio y pensativo. Las palabras de Phoenix deben haber quedado bien grabadas en la cabeza de Tsuna…pero, ¿Por qué Phoenix actuó diferente solo con Tsuna?- Pensaba Marcus seriamente.

Pero de repente, se observo como en el cielo del estadio apareció el holograma de Alexander.

-¡El Ganador del segundo combate del tercer día es Phoenix! ¡Ahora daremos inicio al tercer combate!-

-Creo que iré a caminar por la ciudad- Comento Tsuna dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a ver los demás combates?- Pregunto Marcus.

-No…además quiero reflexionar sobre algo- Respondió Tsuna con seriedad.

-Como tú quieras, pero recuerda que debes estar pendiente de que no te ataquen- Advirtió el joven albino.

-Eso ya lo sé- Dijo el pelirosa dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

 _Momentos más tarde…_

Tsuna estaba más o menos lejos del coliseo y caminaba por las solitarias calles de la isla, ya que casi toda la gente estaba viendo los combates. Mientras el pelirosa caminaba muy tranquilo solo tenía una cosa en mente.

-Ese tipo Phoenix…es imposible, después de todo no reconocí su olor…- Pensaba Tsuna hasta que de repente pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

El pelirosa se sorprendió y giro la mirada para ver a Serena junto con Happy que volaba a su alrededor.

-Hola, ¿Podemos acompañarte a caminar?- Pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Aye, sir- Dijo el gato azul.

-Serena…Happy… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Tsuna confundido.

-Simplemente, pensamos que te veías muy serio y necesitabas alguien con quien hablar- Respondió Serena.

-Además, es mejor que estemos juntos con los tipos de Seven Satan merodeando por ahí- Comento Happy volando.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Tsuna tranquilo.

-Oye, Tsuna- Hablo la pelinegra-Se que yo soy la persona menos indicada para decir esto, pero recuerda que si tienes que hablar con alguien yo estoy aquí…somos amigos, ¿No?-

Tsuna ante las palabras de Serena mostro una sonrisa- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Serena!- La pelinegra se sonrojo levemente ante las palabras del pelirosa.

-Se gustaaaaaan…- Dijo el felino azul.

-¡No! ¡Y no enredes tu lengua así!- Gritaron furiosos los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

Serena bajo la mirada- Tsuna, lo he pensado…y tal vez…- Antes de seguir hablando Serena noto una furiosa mirada en el mago de fuego-¿Qué te pasa, Tsuna?-

-¡Happy, aléjate!- Grito Tsuna y rápidamente se lanzo hacia Serena cubriéndola con sus brazos y lanzándola al suelo.

De un momento a otro, Se pudo observar como un gran relámpago cayó del cielo a unos centímetros de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué? ¿Un rayo? ¡Pero si no hay nubes!- Grito Happy sorprendido.

Serena recordó algo- Que caiga un relámpago tan de repente… ¿Acaso es…?-

-¡Sí! ¡Ese tipo…!- Tsuna se levanto y fijo su mirada en el tipo con el libro que se acercaba a ellos-… ¡Maldito idiota que habla raro!-

-¡Mi nombre es Victor Steph, maldito ignorante con cerebro de lagartija! ¡Pero no puedo esperar de alguien como para recuerda mi gran presencia!- Dijo el pelicafe con su extraña manera de hablar.

-Tu otra vez, ¿Otra vez vienes a buscar pelea?- Pregunto Serena sacando su espada.

-¿Pelea?- Victor mostro una sonrisa macabra- ¡El coleccionista del inframundo no busca estupideces como esas! ¡El gran poeta de la desesperación, Victor Steph, busca calmar su corazón eliminando aquello que no coleccionar dentro de su Maldición de Recolección…en otras palabras, quiero eliminarte de este mundo…Serena Axel!-

 **Continuara…**


	14. Mi Decision

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 14: ¡Mi Decisión!**

Después de la derrota de Tsuna a manos de Phoenix, el pelirosa decidió salir para pensar sobre las palabras que le dijo el hombre enmascarado. Durante su caminata por la ciudad, Tsuna fue perseguido por Serena y Happy pero más tarde se terminaron encontrando con un enemigo.

Serena bajo la mirada- Tsuna, lo he pensado…y tal vez…- Antes de seguir hablando Serena noto una furiosa mirada en el mago de fuego-¿Qué te pasa, Tsuna?-

-¡Happy, aléjate!- Grito Tsuna y rápidamente se lanzo hacia Serena cubriéndola con sus brazos y lanzándola al suelo.

De un momento a otro, Se pudo observar como un gran relámpago cayó del cielo a unos centímetros de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué? ¿Un rayo? ¡Pero si no hay nubes!- Grito Happy sorprendido.

Serena recordó algo- Que caiga un relámpago tan de repente… ¿Acaso es…?-

-¡Sí! ¡Ese tipo…!- Tsuna se levanto y fijo su mirada en el tipo con el libro que se acercaba a ellos-… ¡Maldito idiota que habla raro!-

-¡Mi nombre es Victor Steph, maldito ignorante con cerebro de lagartija! ¡Pero no puedo esperar de alguien como para recuerda mi gran presencia!- Dijo el pelicafe con su extraña manera de hablar.

-Tu otra vez, ¿Otra vez vienes a buscar pelea?- Pregunto Serena sacando su espada.

-¿Pelea?- Victor mostro una sonrisa macabra- ¡El coleccionista del inframundo no busca estupideces como esas! ¡El gran poeta de la desesperación, Victor Steph, busca calmar su corazón eliminando aquello que no coleccionar dentro de su Maldición de Recolección…en otras palabras, quiero eliminarte de este mundo…Serena Axel!-

Ante las palabras que dijo Victor, los magos de Fairy Tail se habían quedado con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldito?- Pregunto el pelirosa furioso al instante.

-¿Acaso no me oíste, maldito ignorante? Acabo de decir de una hermosa manera que vengo a acabar con esa mujer a tu lado- Victor apunto su dedo hacia Serena- Y si fueran tan amables, les agradecería que no se metieran en mi camino-

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Jamás permitiré que le hagas algo a Serena!- Grito Tsuna molesto.

-En primer lugar, ¿Por qué quieres matarme? ¿O acaso te lo ordenaron?- Preguntaba Serena confundida.

-Te equivocas, no me lo ordenaron, pero tu…- Victor mostro una seria mirada-… ¡Por tu maldita culpa, por tu maldita existencia, mi corazón está inquieto! ¡Esta gritando de ira porque hay algo que no puedo coleccionar, y eso eres tú, Serena Axel! ¡Si no puedo coleccionarte, eres una cosa inservible en este mundo!-

-¿Coleccionarte?- Hablo Happy- ¿Te refieres a lo que le hizo a ese tipo llamado Rin…? Entonces, ¿Está molesto porque no puedo hacerle ese a Serena?...Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?-

Victor noto las palabras del pequeño Exceed, y quito su mirada de furia por una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, acabo de recordar que tus compañeros no sabes tú secreto… ¿Debería decirles la verdad, Serena-san?- Dijo el pelicafe con una sonrisa macabra.

-Mi secreto… ¿Acaso él lo sabe? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Rin se lo dijo?- Pensaba la pelinegra asustada pero después observo como su amigo pelirosa se coloco en frente de ella.

-¡A mi da igual cual es ese secreto! ¡Serena es mi compañera de Fairy Tail, pase lo que pase!- Exclamo Tsuna.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Por esa razón, no vamos a permitir que le hagas daño!- Apoyo Happy al lado de Tsuna.

-Tsuna…Happy…- Susurro Serena ya calmada por las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Hermosas palabras viniendo de ustedes, pero con un significado inútil. Ya que no puedes detener al coleccionista del inframundo de conseguir lo que quiere.- Dijo Victor abriendo su libro.

Al momento de abrirse, el libro de Victor empezó a desatar un fuerte brillo y de repente disparo un delgado rayo de luz al cielo dejando a todos confundidos.

- **¡Expulsion: Rain Lightning!-**

De un omento a otro, unos feroces relámpagos empezaron a caer de las oscuras nubes, los magos de Fairy Tail no se quedaron quietos. Tsuna y Serena eran muy agiles esquivándolos en el suelo mientras que Happy los esquivaba volando por el cielo.

-¿Otra vez relámpagos? ¿Cómo haces esto si no has absorbido ninguno de nuestros ataques?- Pregunto el pelirosa esquivando los relámpagos que caían del cielo.

-Mi Maldición de Recolección, no absorbe magias, colecciona todo- Hablo Victor- Mi hermoso poder me permite colecciona dentro de mi libro magias, seres vivientes e incluso fenómenos de la naturaleza. Esta lluvia de relámpagos, es un desastre que ocurrió hace 5 años en una isla abandonada. Todos los arboles de la isla quedaron fritos por los relámpagos, al igual como quedaran ustedes-

-¿Acaso dijo Maldición? ¿Igual que los de Tartaros? ¿Eso significa que es un demonio?- Pensaba el Exceed azul mientras esquivaba los relámpagos.

-Pero debo admitir que tienes una gran habilidad para detectar donde caerán los relámpagos- Dijo Victor observando a Tsuna.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Peleo varias veces con alguien que tiene magia de rayos!- Hablo el pelirosa- ¡Además, recuerda que hay algo que no puedes absorber tu librito! ¡Ataques físicos! ¡Happy!-

-¡Aye, Sir!-Contesto el felino azul y rápidamente este voló hacia su compañero, lo tomo por detrás de la camisa y ambos empezaron a volar hacia el pelicafe de Seven Satan mientras esquivaban los rayos.

Victor simplemente mostro una sonrisa y apunto su libro hacia Tsuna y Happy…

- **¡Expulsion: Great Storm!-**

El libro de Victor desato un brillo, y de repente se observo como apareció un gigantesco y poderoso tornado en las calles. El viento del tornado absorbió a todos los magos de Fairy Tail y los hizo dar varias vueltas.

-¿Qué…?- Tsuna no pudo completar su frase debido a que empezaron sus mareos.

-¡Así no puedo volar!- Decía Happy que empezaba a marearse también.

-¡El Gran Victor Steph está consciente de su única debilidad, pero esa no es razón para mostrar alguna preocupación! ¡Mientras no me toquen con su desagradable magia, no podrán herir la hermosa piel de este poeta!-

Serena estaba dentro del tornado también pero de repente abrió los ojos entre el fuerte viento, y fijo su mirada en el pelirosa.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Toma mi mano!- Grito la pelinegra.

El pelirosa coloco una seria mirada y no tuvo ninguna duda en tomar la mano de su compañera mientras estaban en el gran tornado. Serena a continuación uso su mano libre para apuntar su espada contra el suelo.

-¡Crece, Change Queen!- Grito Serena haciendo que su espada empiece a cambiar.

La espada de Serena cambio de forma, a una gran espada. Tsuna y Serena cayeron al suelo debido al peso de la gran espada de Serena y Tsuna al instante fijo su mirada en el provocador de ese gran tornado que seguía rodeándolos.

-¡Buena idea, Serena! ¡Ahora puedo atacar!- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra.

El mago de fuego empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire y lleno sus mejillas.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Tsuna disparo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego de su boca. La ráfaga fue tan fuerte que despejo el gran tornado y al mismo tiempo se dirigía hacia Victor, el cual simplemente apunto su libro contra las llamas.

- **¡Absortion!-**

En un instante, el rugido de Tsuna fue absorbido por las páginas del libro de Victor.

-¿Acaso tu inferior cerebro de humano no puede recordar que esa clase de ataque no me afecta?- Dijo el pelicafe de manera burlona.

Tsuna mostro una sonrisa- Claro que recuerdo que esa clase de ataque no te hiere, pero si funciona como una buena distracción, ¿No crees, poeta estúpido?-

Ante las palabras de Tsuna, Victor se confundido pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Pero aun así no pudo evitar la doble patada en su cara, por parte del pequeño Happy que impacto sus dos pequeñas piernas contra la cara del pelicafe a toda velocidad.

Ese golpe por parte del felino azul fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el mago de Seven Satan empezara a caer.

-¿Qué? ¿El gato?- Pensó Victor mientras caía al suelo.

-¡No subestimes a los magos de Fairy Tail!- Exclamo Happy alejando del pelicafe.

-¡Bien hecho, Happy!- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

El pelirosa no perdió tiempo y rápidamente dio un gran salto y mientras descendía hacia Victor rodeo su pierna con intensas llamas.

- **¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

Pero antes de que Tsuna impactara su ataque, el libro de Victor empezó a brillar.

 **-¡Expulsion: Kuro Shingeki no Ude!**

Tras las palabras que grito Victo tirado en el suelo, de su libro surgió un gran y musculoso brazo de color negro. La mano de ese gran brazo sujeto la pierna de Tsuna antes de que impactara contra el rostro del mago de Seven Satan.

-¿Qué? ¿Un Brazo?- Dijo el pelirosa confundido al ver lo que sujetaba su pierna.

Pero Tsuna no tiempo para pensar, ya que ese gran brazo le dio varios giros para despues lanzarlo con fuerza contra una casa de concreto. Tsuna atravesó la pared y quedo entre los escombros.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Happy pero no tuvo tiempo para estar preocupado porque de repente ese gran brazo negro le dio un fuerte golpe y mando al pequeño gato a volar y estrellarse contra una cosa del lado opuesto de Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Happy!- Grito Serena al ver como sus amigos fueron heridos. La pelinegra despues observo como el gran brazo negro volvió dentro del libro y Victor se levantaba con la mirada ocultada debajo de su largo cabello café.

-El Gran Victor Steph fue engañado por un idiota con cerebro de lagartijo y fue herido por un insignificante gato…- Victor mostro una furiosa mirada- ¡Me da igual lo que diga el Séptimo Satan! ¡Voy a borrar su asquerosa existencia de este mundo, malditas hadas!-

De repente Serena corría hacia Victor mientras aumentaba el tamaño de su Chanque Queen.

-¡No voy a permitirlo!- Exclamo la pelinegra dirigiendo su gran espada contra el pelicafe, pero este detuvo la gran espada con solo sus manos dejando a Serena sorprendida.

-¡¿De verdad crees que podrás dañar mi gran presencia con asqueroso trozo de metal como este?!- Gritaba Victor furioso. De un momento a otro la gran fuerza del pelicafe destruyo por completo la espada de Serena.

-¿Qué?... ¿Mi Change Queen…se rompió?- Dijo Serena con los ojos abiertos al ver como los escombros de su espada caían al suelo.

Pero Serena no tuvo tiempo de sentir lástima por su arma, porque Victor impacto una fuerte patada en su abdomen y la lanzo con gran fuerza hacia atrás. Serena termino cayendo al suelo escupiendo leves gotas de sangre.

De repente, de los escombros de la casa, salió Tsuna corriendo a toda velocidad, muy furioso y con su puño cubierto en llamas.

-¡¿Qué crees que le haces a Serena, Maldito?!- Grito el pelirosa furioso mientras corría hacia Victor.

El mago de Seven Satan rápidamente dirigió su libro hacia Tsuna y este empezó a brillar.

- **¡Expulsion: Enaku no Gekiko!-**

Del libro de Victor fueron disparadas una gran ráfaga de llamas que termino cubriendo completamente a Tsuna, este increíblemente cayó al suelo con leves quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Estas llamas me queman…!- Dijo Tsuna herido en el suelo.

Happy que estaba tirado en el suelo, pero abrió levemente los ojos y observo a Tsuna herido en el suelo- ¿Esas llamas queman a Tsuna…? ¿Acaso esas llamas son…?-

-¡Si que lo son! ¡Tienes toda la razón, insignificante bola de pelo azul!- Hablo Victor con una sonrisa-¡Al absorber el detestable cuerpo de ese cerdo llamado Rin Hellbrand, gane la habilidad de usar su magia perdida! ¡Las llamas de Devil Slayer son muy efectivas contra ti, maldito ignorante!-

-¡Todavía no sé porque me hieren estas llamas, pero esto no me detendrá! ¡Yo…!-

Antes de Tsuna pudiera levantarse y terminar su frase, recibió una fuerte patada en la cara por parte de Victor y esa patada lo lanzo con una gran fuera a atravesar otra casa de concreto.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena herida en el suelo.

La pelinegra intento levantarse pero en un instante, Victor se encontraba en frente de ella. El pelicafe se arrodillo y coloco su rostro muy cerca del de Serena.

-Mi plan original era venir aquí y ponerle fin a tu horrible existencia pero cambie de opinión- Hablo Victor seriamente- Primero matare a las horribles hadas que trajeron un pequeño rayo de luz a tu vida llena de oscuridad-

-¡Por favor! ¡No les hagas más daño, si quieres puedes tomar mi vida…pero no les hagas daño a mis amigos!- Dijo Serena mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero es imposible- Respondió Victor con una sonrisa- Aunque tú seas un monstruo de la oscuridad, no puedes pedirle un deseo al poeta de la destrucción-

-¿Monstruo de la oscuridad?... ¿Cómo es que tú conoces mi secreto?- Pregunto la pelinegra confundida.

-Cuando coleccione a Rin, gane la oportunidad de ver sus recuerdos- Esas palabras de Victor sorprendió a Serena- Aunque le faltaban algunas partes a sus recuerdos, parece que si fuiste tu la persona que destruyo su antiguo gremio. Sinceramente no sé si tenerte lastima o tenerte más odio, Serena-san-

-¡Por favor, yo…!-

Antes de que Serena pudiera terminar de hablar, ella recibió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha por las manos Victor, el simplemente se puso de pie muy tranquilo. Serena intento levantarse pero de repente recibió una patada en toda la zona del abdomen nuevamente por parte de Victor que esta vez tenía una gran sonrisa de placer.

La patada de Victor fue tan fuerte, que hizo escupir a Serena una gran cantidad de sangre y después ella salió volando para después estrellarse y atravesar la pared de concreto de una casa. Al final la pelinegra quedo sangrando bajo los grandes escombros de la pared de concreto.

Tan solo con ver eso Tsuna se puso de pie y puso una furiosa mirada.

-¡Maldito!-Tsuna cubrió todo su cuerpo con intensas y furiosas llamas y empezó a correr hacia el pelicafe- ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Te matare!-

Victor volteo la mirada hacia el pelirosa y mostro una sonrisa, a continuación el pelicafe abrió su libro y este una vez empezó a brillar.

 **-¡Expulsion: Hachibi no Hakai!-**

Tras las palabras que dijo Victor, de su libro surgieron exactamente los ocho grandes tentáculos de alguna criatura. Esos grandes tentáculos empezaron a dirigir una serie de varios ataques hacia Tsuna, pero este procedió a esquivar todos los ataques con gran agilidad pero con dificultad.

Pero mientras el mago de fuego luchaba contra el mago coleccionista, Serena se encontraba muy herida debajo de los escombros. Ella tenía un hilo de sangre bajando de su frente y también de su boca, a pesar de esas heridas, la chica todavía estaba consciente y poco a poco ella abrió los ojos.

-¿P-Porque soy así?-Pensaba Serena herida- ...Yo tal vez podía vencer a ese tipo…pero no lo hago…a pesar de que me lastima y lastima a mis amigos…no lo hago…solo por simple miedo…-

Serena uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba y giro la mirada para ver como luchaba Tsuna contra los tentáculos que sacaba Victor de su libro. Mientras veía a batalla Serena empezaba a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Tsuna…Happy…Todos los de Fairy Tail…lo siento, pero no lucho porque tengo miedo…- Pensaba Serena mientras mordía sus labios de frustración-…No miedo del enemigo, sino miedo de lo que pasara cuando descubran mi verdadero ser…-

Serena volvió a fijar la mirada en la batalla de su compañero de Fairy Tail.

Tsuna lanzaba una gran serie de ataques revestidos de fuego contra los ocho tentáculos que salían del libro de Victor, los cuales resistían las llamas de Tsuna y al mismo tiempo lanzaban una serie de ataques también.

Tsuna cubrió todo su cuerpo con intensas llamas y se dirigió contra los tentáculos.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Yokugeki!-**

 **-¡Tekken!**

 **-¡Kagitsume!-**

Tsuna lanzaba ataques tras ataque contra esos grandes tentáculos que simplemente resistían las enormes llamas del Dragon Slayer.

-¡Tus inútiles llamas no servirán contra la piel de estos tentáculos! ¡Son de una antigua criatura resistente a las llamas!- Dijo Victor mientras observaba la batalla.

-¡No me importa!- Exclamo Tsuna- ¡Si no puedo usar mis llamas, usare mis brazos y piernas! ¡Y si no puedo usar usarlos tampoco, usare mis dientes o hasta mis propia alma! ¡Usare lo que sea para hacerte pagar por herir a mi compañera! ¡Defenderé a Serena hasta al final!-

Tsuna continúo su batalla contra los tentáculos, mientras que Serena observaba y escuchaba las palabras que decía el pelirosa, simplemente soltaba lagrimas de tristeza.

-Tsuna…- Pensó la pelinegra-…a pesar de que dices esas palabras, no puedo confiar en ti…una parte de sigue creyendo que tu eres igual a las personas que decían esas horribles palabras sobre mi…que odiaban mi existencia-

 _-¡Aléjate de nosotros, maldito monstruo!-_

 _-¡No toques a mi hijo con esas horribles marcas en tus manos, asqueroso demonio!-_

 _-¡Te dejamos quedarte en nuestro gremio, pero solo eres un monstruo! ¡Te maldigo, Serena!-_

 _-¡Yo te matare! ¡Conseguiré poder y borrare tu existencia de este mundo! ¡Serena Axel!-_

Todas esas palabras, y aun mas se repetían una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Serena, la cual no dejaba de llorar. Pero de repente otra clase de recuerdos empezaron a llegar a la cabeza de Serena, esos recuerdos eran todas las palabras que les había dicho cierto pelirosa.

 _-¡Tú sin duda perteneces a nuestro gremio!-_

 _-¡Serena, Gracias! ¡Yo sin duda confío en ti!-_

 _-¡Porque es mi compañera y yo la conozco! ¡Ella es mi compañera de Fairy Tail!-_

 _-¡Defenderé a Serena hasta el final!-_

 _-¡Serena es mi amiga!-_

Todas esas palabras que llegaban a la cabeza de la pelinegra eran de parte de Tsuna, que consideraba a Serena como una verdadera compañera de su gremio. Ante los recuerdos en su cabeza, Serena abrió los ojos y con la fuerza que le quedaba seco las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Tengo miedo de lo que ellos piensen de mi?, por supuesto…-Pensó Serena- ¡Pero tengo más miedo que ellos salgan lastimados por mí, sin conocer a la verdadera Serena!-

Una fuerte aura de color rosado rodeo el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-¡Aunque ellos me odien después de ver lo que soy, los salvare, los protegeré! ¡Porque ellos me dieron una verdadera luz en mi mundo de oscuridad! ¡Aunque me abandonen después de lo que voy a ser, yo siempre los considere mis amigos! ¡Mis compañeros de Fairy Tail!- Pensaba Serena mientras la fuerte aumentaba su poder.

Mientras tanto, Tsuna seguía su batalla contra los ocho tentáculos que eran controlados por Victor. El pelirosa cubrió su puño con llamas y se dirigió hacia uno de los grandes tentáculos.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna impacto un fuerte tentáculo en contra de ese tentáculo, pero de repente otro tentáculo le dio un fuerte golpe al Dragon Slayer y lo azoto contra el suelo con una gran fuerza. Tsuna quedo tumbado en el suelo, mientras que Happy no podía hacer otra cosa a parte de ver.

-Tsuna…- Decía Happy muy herido y tirado en el suelo.

Tsuna se levanto difícilmente del suelo y logro colocarse de rodillas. Los ocho tentáculos dejaron de moverse y en un instante todos fueron absorbidos nuevamente dentro del libro de Victor el cual estaba muy tranquilo.

-Parece que ya te quedan muchas fuerzas, maldito ignorante- Dijo el pelicafe con una sonrisa.

-Cállate…Cuando coma algo de fuego…recuperare mis fuerzas…y te derrotare…- Dijo Tsuna difícilmente.

-Lo siento, pero no va pasar…-Victor abrió su libro una vez más-…Porque ahora mismo tu vida como hada termina aquí. Serás devorado por una de las criaturas más exóticas de mi colección. Logre conseguirla durante un largo viaje y ahora la usare la para acabar contigo, ¡Tsuna Dragneel!-

Victor apunto las páginas de su libro contra el cansado y herido Tsuna.

 **-¡Expulsion: Ouroboros!-**

El libro de Victor desato un fuerte brillo y de repente de las páginas del libro surgió un gigantesco y largo gusano de color negro. Ese no era un gusano normal, ya que aparte de ser gigante tenía una gran cantidad de bocas llenas de filosos dientes alrededor de su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, ese gran monstruo empezó a dirigirse hacia el mago de fuego con una gran velocidad. Tsuna no podía moverse y solo se quedaba arrodillado viendo a ese gran monstruo.

-¡Maldición! ¡No tengo fuerzas…!-

Tsuna cerró sus ojos para recibir el gran impacto de ese monstruo, pero de repente escucho un extraño sonido. Tsuna abrió los ojos levemente para ver como el Ouroboros había sido detenido por un gran círculo mágico de color rosado que servía como escudo.

Eso sorprendió al pelirosa, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la persona en frente de el que había creado el círculo mágico. Esa persona era cierta pelinegra que estaba de pie sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo y rodeada de un gran poder mágico de color rosado.

-¡No perdonare a quieres se atrevan a dañar a mis amigos!- Dijo la mujer en frente de Tsuna.

Tsuna reconoció esa voz y esas palabras. Esas palabras eran las que é hace tiempo cuando había salvado a Serena del Wyvern poseído en Magnolia, y la voz era de esa misma chica que había salvado.

-¿Serena? ¿Tú detuviste al Ouroboros? ¿Puedes usar magia?- Preguntaba el pelirosa muy confundido.

No te preocupes, Tsuna, te explicare todo…lo prometo, porque…- Serena observo a Tsuna con una sonrisa-…Es mi decisión-

Después de decir esas palabras, Serena volvió a mirar al gran Ouroboros e hizo que el círculo mágico que los protegía a ella y a Tsuna desatara un gran brillo sobre ese monstruo.

De un momento a otro, ese gran gusano con varias boca empezó a cambiar a color gris y poco a poco todo su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo que momentos después desapareció. Todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados.

-Mi Ouroboros… ¿Desapareció?... ¿Fue esa mujer?- Pensó Victor con los ojos abiertos mirando a Serena.

-Victor Steph, tú querías tomar mi vida. Pues inténtalo…- Serena cubrió su cuerpo con un aura de color rosado-… ¡Pelea con la verdadera Serena Axel!-

La pelinegra de repente desato un fuerte grito mientras esa gran y brillante aura cubrió todo su cuerpo. La luz era tan brillante que segó a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué está pasando…?- Dijo Happy observando.

-Esta sensación…es levemente parecida a la que sentí en los recuerdos de Rin, pero jamás pensé que eran tan fuerte…- Pensó Victor un poco preocupado.

-Serena…- Susurro Tsuna con una expresión triste para después cambiarla por una gran sonrisa.

Esa gran luz rosada que cubría a Serena se hizo más fuerte para después desaparecer en unos instantes y dejando solamente una densa nube de humo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento despejo ese humo para dejar ver a una Serena muy diferente.

El largo cabello de color negro había cambiado a color blanco, sus ojos se volvieron una combinación de rojo y negro, las venas de sus brazos y piernas se habían marcado en su piel en varias líneas rosadas, sus uñas se habían convertidos en filosas garras y además alrededor de sus ojos habían apareció delgadas líneas onduladas de color negro.

A parte de ese cambio físico, se observaba un aura mágica de color rosa alrededor de Serena que agitaba su blanco cabello y esa aura al instante se transformo en un par de alas de energía en la espalda de la chica dejando a todos aun mas impresionados.

-Debo admitir que estoy impresionado…-Hablo Victor-… ¿Esa es tu verdadera apariencia? Es muy diferente a la que vi en los recuerdos de Rin.

-Después de todo han pasado 12 años. Había ocultado mi poder por miedo, pero ahora eso no importa…- Serena apunto una furiosa mirada contra Victor-… ¡Soy Serena Axel, usuaria de la Maldición del Caos! ¡Y Un demonio de los Libros de Zeref! ¡Pero aun así soy una Maga de Fairy Tail, que protege a sus camaradas, pase lo que pase! ¡Por eso te derrotare con mi verdadero ser, Victor Steph!-

 **Continuara…**


	15. La Verdadera Serena

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 15: ¡La Verdadera Serena!**

Serena, Tsuna y Happy desataban una batalla contra Victor Steph mientras sus compañeros y habitantes de la isla se encontraban en la isla. Durante esa batalla, Serena al fin tomo su decisión y revelo su verdadero ser, por el bien de sus amigos.

-Victor Steph, tú querías tomar mi vida. Pues inténtalo…- Serena cubrió su cuerpo con un aura de color rosado-… ¡Pelea con la verdadera Serena Axel!-

La pelinegra de repente desato un fuerte grito mientras esa gran y brillante aura cubrió todo su cuerpo. La luz era tan brillante que segó a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué está pasando…?- Dijo Happy observando.

-Esta sensación…es levemente parecida a la que sentí en los recuerdos de Rin, pero jamás pensé que eran tan fuerte…- Pensó Victor un poco preocupado.

-Serena…- Susurro Tsuna con una expresión triste para después cambiarla por una gran sonrisa.

Esa gran luz rosada que cubría a Serena se hizo más fuerte para después desaparecer en unos instantes y dejando solamente una densa nube de humo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento despejo ese humo para dejar ver a una Serena muy diferente.

El largo cabello de color negro había cambiado a color blanco, sus ojos se volvieron una combinación de rojo y negro, las venas de sus brazos y piernas se habían marcado en su piel en varias líneas rosadas, sus uñas se habían convertidos en filosas garras y además alrededor de sus ojos habían apareció delgadas líneas onduladas de color negro.

A parte de ese cambio físico, se observaba un aura mágica de color rosa alrededor de Serena que agitaba su blanco cabello y esa aura al instante se transformo en un par de alas de energía en la espalda de la chica dejando a todos aun mas impresionados.

-Debo admitir que estoy impresionado…-Hablo Victor-… ¿Esa es tu verdadera apariencia? Es muy diferente a la que vi en los recuerdos de Rin.

-Después de todo han pasado 12 años. Había ocultado mi poder por miedo, pero ahora eso no importa…- Serena apunto una furiosa mirada contra Victor-… ¡Soy Serena Axel, usuaria de la Maldición del Caos! ¡Y Un demonio de los Libros de Zeref! ¡Pero aun así soy una Maga de Fairy Tail, que protege a sus camaradas, pase lo que pase! ¡Por eso te derrotare con mi verdadero ser, Victor Steph!-

Ante las palabras que dijo Serena, todos los presentes estaban con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Un demonio de los libros de Zeref…?- Murmuro Victor sorprendido.

-¿Usuaria de la Maldición del Caos…?- Susurro Happy igual de sorprendido.

-Serena… ¿Es en serio? ¿Ese es tu secreto?- Pregunto Tsuna observando la nueva apariencia de su compañera la cual seguía de espaldas.

La chica que ahora era peliblanca escucha las palabras de Tsuna, y se dio la vuelta para ver cara a cara a su amigo. Tsuna estaba muy tranquilo y Serena mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Como te dije, es mi decisión. Si tu quieres, te lo explicare todo más tarde, Tsuna- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Tsuna mostro una sonrisa también- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero por ahora derrota a este tipo tan presumido, Serena!-

Ante las palabras y expresión que tenía el pelirosa, Serena se sorprendió, ya que era la primera vez que alguien sonreía viéndola con esa apariencia. La peliblanca cambia la expresión de sorpresa nuevamente por una sonrisa.

-¡Si, déjamelo a mí!- Después de contestar, Serena dirigió nuevamente su mirada contra Victor- ¡Ahora, Victor, tu y yo usamos maldiciones, así que somos de la misma especie! ¡Luchemos como lo que somos en verdad! ¡Demonio contra Demonio!-

Victor reacciono ante las palabras de Serena y rápidamente cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una de ira.

-Maldición…- Pensó Victor furioso- Esas marcas en su cara…yo los reconocí en los recuerdos de Rin. Eran las marcas de seres demoniacos, y por esa razón no puedo absorber a esta chica dentro de mi libro, pero jamás pensé que esta chica fuera un Demonio de los libros del gran mago oscuro, Zeref. ¡Ella es una original!-

Victor no pudo seguir pensando, porque en un instante, Serena había apareció en frente de el con una velocidad inhumana.

-¡Es muy rápida!- Reacciono el pelicafe.

La peliblanca no perdió tiempo y lanzo una feroz ráfaga de golpes contra el mago de Seven Satan, pero este no se quedo y con su propia agilidad y velocidad procedió a esquivar los golpes de Serena mientras que al mismo tiempo contraatacaba pero Serena no era un objetivo fácil de golpear.

Ninguno de los dos seres demoniacos cedía en esa batalla de veloces golpes. Victor decidió detenerse y rápidamente tomo distancia de Serena, para a continuación abrir su libro y apuntarlo contra la chica.

- **¡Expulsion: Enaku no Gekiko!-**

Una feroz ráfaga de fuego salió de las páginas del libro de Victor y se dirigieron hacia Serena.

-¡¿Las Llamas Devil Slayer de Rin?!- Reacciono la peliblanca.

Instantáneamente, Serena extendió las alas de energía en su espalda y se apresuro a alzar vuelo para esquivar las llamas que se dirigían hacia ella y que terminaron chocando contra una casa de concreto incinerándola por completo.

Tsuna, Happy e incluso Victor se quedaron impresionados al ver a la chica demonio volando en el cielo.

-¿Puedo volar? Parece que su miedo a las alturas también era mentira…aunque no importa- Dijo Happy observando con una sonrisa.

-¡Demonios, todavía no me acostumbro a estar en el cielo!- Pensó Serena entrecerrando los ojos y apartando la mirada del suelo lo más posible- ¡Pero no hay tiempo para estar pensando en eso!-

La peliblanca que volaba en el cielo, procedió a levantar su brazo y extender la palma de su mano. De repente su mano se cubrió de un aura mágica de color rosado. De esa misma aura mágica surgieron ochos esferas de llamas de color rosado que volaban alrededor de Serena.

- **¡Chaos Spheres!-**

Serena a continuación dirigió la palma de su en dirección a Victor, lo cual produjo que las ocho esferas de llamas rosadas se dirigieran a una gran velocidad contra él mago de Seven Satan, pero a nuevamente abrió su libro al ver los objetos que se dirigían hacia él.

 **-¡Expulsion: Hachibi no Hakai!-**

Una vez más, ocho grandes tentáculos surgieron de las páginas del libro y rápidamente sirvieron como un escudo contra cada una de esas esferas.

Pero repentinamente los tentáculos que surgían del libro de Victor, se volvieron de un color gris y poco a poco se desintegraron hasta que quedaron hecho polvo en frente de su dueño.

-Se hicieron polvo al igual que mi Ouroboros- El pelicafe observo con furia a la peliblanca en el cielo- ¡¿Qué clase de asquerosa maldición estas usando?! ¡¿Acaso no ves que estas arruinando mi preciosa colección?!-

-Es mi Maldición del Caos- Hablo Serena muy seria- El poder de esta maldición me da la habilidad de controlar la sustancia del "Caos" en otras palabras, La destrucción-

-¿La destrucción?- Dijo el pelicafe confundido.

-En resumen, mi poder mágico ahora tiene la esencia de la destrucción. Cualquier cosa, dependiendo de su tamaño y poder, podrá ser destruida en cuanto toque mi poder mágico. Esa es mi Maldición- Explico Serena cubriendo sus manos con un aura rosa.

-Eso parece ser un poder muy fuerte…pero también muy alrededor- Pensó Happy observando a su compañera.

De un momento a otro, Serena enderezo sus alas de energía y se dirigió hacia Victor a una gran velocidad, y este una vez abrió su libro.

- **¡Full Liberation: Kuro Kyojin!-**

El libro de Victor desato un gran brillo, para después sacar de sus páginas una gigantesca masa de color negro. Esa masa no tardo en tomar forma y convertirse en un gran gigante de color negro y con grandes músculos.

Ese gigante de color negro rápidamente empezó a dirigir una gran ráfaga de golpes contra Serena, y esta daba una gran cantidad de volteretas en el aire para esquivar esos golpes de gran tamaño.

-¡¿Qué rayos esa cosa?! ¡¿En serie eso estaba dentro de ese librito?!- Preguntaba Tsuna observando a la gran criatura que atacaba a Serena.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Respondió Victor con una sonrisa- ¡Este gran y hermoso gigante de color negro azabache es uno de los experimentos de Alexander! ¡Incluso tiene la habilidad de resistir los ataques físicos de la Maldiciones y está totalmente bajo mis órdenes! ¡¿Qué harás ahora, Serena Axel?!-

Serena volaba a gran velocidad para escapar de los golpes del gigante de color negro, mientras que al mismo tiempo pensaba el algún plan.

-Incluso si no le afectan los ataques físicos de las maldiciones, yo gastaría mucho poder mágico para destruir algo tan grande…Supongo que tendré usar eso- Pensaba la peliblanca mientras esquivaba.

De repente, Serena dejo de moverse y se quedo en pleno aire en frente del gigante, el cual rápidamente apretó su puño y dirigió un golpe contra la chica demonio. Pero antes de que el golpe del gigante impactara, los ojos de Serena empezaron a desatar un fuerte destello rojo el cual cubrió al gigante.

 **-¡Chaos Corruption!-**

Al momento en que la luz roja de los ojos de Serena cubrió al gigante negro, este se quedo totalmente inmóvil por unos momentos confundiendo a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¡Debería estar respondiendo a mis pensamientos, así que muévete!- Exclamo Victor furioso.

De un momento a otro, el gran gigante negro se dio la vuelta y dirigió su enorme puño contra Victor, el cual rápidamente se aporto del camino del gran puño que destruyo una casa de concreto en un instante.

Serena por otra parte aterrizo lentamente en el suelo con un aspecto muy cansado y observaba como el gigante atacaba a su dueño. Tsuna y Happy estaban confundidos por lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- Grito furioso el pelicafe.

-El hechizo que acabo de lanzar, produce caos en el corazón de las personas…hace que quieran matar a sus propios aliados…aunque es un buen hechizo, no me gusta usarlo mucho…- Respondió Serena arrodillada en el suelo.

-¿Matar a sus aliados?...Eso suena igual a lo que…- Antes de que Tsuna pudiera pensar observa a Serena la cual respiraba con dificultad en el suelo-… ¡Serena! ¿Estás bien?-

-S-Si, no te preocupes, Tsuna- Respondió Serena poniéndose de pie pero en realidad estaba pensando- No puedo dejar que se preocupen por mí, han pasado 12 años…así que tengo más resistencia-

 _-Matar, Matar, Matar, ¡Podemos Matarlo! ¡Mátalo!-_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Serena, provocándole un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza pero la chica simplemente ignoraba esos dolores.

-Maldita sea, a pesar de que puedo resistirlo…si continuo en mi forma de demonio, mis instintos demoniacos se apoderaran por completo de mi ser…tengo que terminar esto rápido…- Pensaba la peliblanca.

Mientras tanto ese gran gigante de color negro seguía lanzando una gran cantidad de golpes contra la persona que lo invoco. Victor de repente dio un gran salto y se posiciono en el aire en frente del gigante y abrió su libro al instante.

- **¡Expulsion: Enaku no Jigoku!-**

De las páginas del libro fue lanzada una gigantesca esfera de llamas que se impacto por completo en el cuerpo de ese gigante de color negro el cual no tardo en convertirse en cenizas mientras Victor aterrizo en el suelo y cerro su libro.

-Las llamas de Rin sirven para algo después de todo. Más tarde le diré a Alexander que me de otro gigante, pero ahora voy a matar a esa…-

Antes de que Victor pudiera terminar su frase, Serena ya estaba en frente de el con su velocidad inhumana y no dudo ni un solo instante en impactar un fuerte golpe en el estomago del mago de Seven Satan.

Ese repentino golpe, lanzo a Victor contra una pared de concreto de una casa. Rápidamente el pelicafe intento levantarse pero la peliblanca volvió a aparecer en frente de Victor, para después sujetarlo con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡Ríndete! ¡Mientras use mi verdadera forma no puedes ganarme!- Exclamo Serena seriamente.

-¿Rendirme?-Victor mostro una sonrisa- ¡La desagradable palabra de Rendirse no existe dentro del vocabulario de los Siete Satanes! ¡Nuestra victoria siempre será absoluta, incluso si nuestro oponente es un Demonio de los Libros de Zeref!-

-¿Eh?- Dijo Serena confundida- ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma? ¿Acaso tú no eres también un Demonio de los Libros de Zeref? Incluso puedes usar Maldiciones-

-Yo…los Siete Satanes, no somos completamente demonios- Hablo el pelicafe- Ganamos la habilidad de usar maldiciones al momento en que insertamos restos de antiguos demonios de Zeref en nuestros cuerpos. Abandonamos la humanidad pero tampoco somos demonios. Solamente somos copias demoniacas que sirven al séptimo satan, el cual nos dio nuestro poder-

-¿Qué?- Reacciono Serena mientras pensaba- ¿Existe una persona que puede convertir simples humanos en seres parecidos a los demonios de Zeref? ¿Qué clase de persona es ese séptimo satan?-

Pero de repente, una fuerte patada en su estomago por parte de Victor, saco de sus pensamientos a la peliblanca y la lanzo con una fuerza tremenda contra otra casa del lado contrario.

Serena salió de los escombros de la casa para ver a Victor con una sonrisa en su cara, con su libro abierto y un gran poder mágico a su alrededor y que agitaba las páginas de su libro.

-¡Creo que hable de mas! ¡Y además creo que es hora de terminar con esta batalla! ¡Serena-san!- El poder mágico alrededor de Victor aumento- ¡Aunque lo que pasara ahora, no se le puede llamar batalla! ¡Sera una masacre!-

El poder mágico alrededor del mago de Seven Satan siguió aumentando y aumentado dejando con los ojos abiertos a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esta increíble presión?- Se preguntaba Happy poniéndose de pie con las fuerzas que le quedaban y dirigiéndose a ocultase detrás del pelirosa.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Demonios, no tengo fuerzas para ayudar a Serena!- Pensaba Tsuna molesto consigo mismo.

De repente todo el poder mágico alrededor de Victor se concentro solamente en el libro que el pelicafe tenía en sus manos el cual empezó a liberar un brillo más fuerte que nunca.

 **-¡Total Liberation! ¡Fusion Collection!-**

El destello que rodeaba el libro de Victor se extendió y cubrió a su dueño completamente. Tsuna y Serena pudieron ver muy sorprendidos como la apariencia y constitución del mago de Seven Satan empezaba a cambiar.

El tamaño de esa luz siguió creciendo y creciendo hasta que formo una gigantesca sombra más grande que la del gigante negro. La luz se disperso para ver la nueva apariencia de Victor.

Victor ahora era un gigante musculoso con un total de tres brazos por cada lado, y un total de tres cabezas. Cada brazo tenía una forma diferente, teniendo garras, navajas, espinas, martillos, tentáculos, hachas, etc. Una de sus cabezas tenía la apariencia de un gran perro demoniaco, otra tenía la apariencia de un gran león, y la ultima tenia la forma de un gran lagarto que lanzaba llamas de su boca.

La parte inferior de su cuerpo, estaba formado por la junta de varias y diferentes piernas de insectos. También tenía una gran cola de lagarto y al final en su espalda tenía un total de seis alas de diferentes tipos.

Lo que era Victor ya no podía describirse como humano o demonio. Esa criatura era la definición exacta de monstruo.

-Q-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- Exclamo Serena sorprendida al ver esa criatura.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena-san? ¿Acaso un demonio de Zeref tiene miedo al ver mi verdadero poder?- Dijo ese gran monstruo con la voz de Victor.

-Esa voz… ¿Ese ese desgraciado que habla raro? ¿Qué demonios te paso?- Pregunto Tsuna al reconocer la voz.

-¡Esta desagradable pero poderosa apariencia es el resultado de haberme fusionado con toda mi colección! ¡Ahora probaran lo que es el verdadero poder!- Exclamo el monstruoso Victor.

La cabeza de lagarto de Victor desato un gran alarido y lanzo una intensa ráfaga de fuego contra Serena, la cual con rapidez extendió sus alas de energía y se alzo en vuelo una vez más para esquivar esas intensas llamas.

La pelinegra volaba a gran velocidad alrededor del monstruoso Victor, y empezó a invocar ocho esferas de llamas color rosado.

 **-¡Chaos Spheres!-**

Serena disparo las esferas en contra del monstruoso Victor, pero este uso uno de sus brazos para defenderse de todas las esferas y después con una velocidad impresionante impacto su cola contra Serena para después azotarla contra el suelo.

-¡Serena!- Gritaron al unisonó Tsuna y Happy al ver a su compañera lastimada.

-Parece que ese último hechizo que usaste en mi gigante negro te ha dejado muy cansada, ¿Verdad, Serena-san?- Hablo el monstruoso Victor con un tono burlón.

Victor procedió a levantar uno de sus puños y estaba a punto de aplastar a la peliblanca tirada en el suelo…

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Victor recibió un fuerte golpe revestido con llamas en su cabeza de lagarto por parte de Tsuna que estaba volando con Happy en su espalda.

-¡Serena no es tu única oponente, idiota!- Exclamo el pelirosa.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo el felino.

Victor furioso levanto uno de sus seis brazos y con éxito logro capturar al mago de fuego al Exceed entre sus manos, para empezar a apretar con una gran fuerza.

-¡Maldición!...No me quedan más fuerzas…- Susurraba Tsuna mientras era aplastado.

-¡Parece las primeras hadas en desaparecer de este mundo, serás ustedes! ¡Los aplastare!- Exclamo el gigantesco monstruo.

Pero de repente, Tsuna y Happy cayeron al suelo porque Victor recibió un fuerte golpe en su gran estomago por parte de Serena y que lo lanzo hacia atrás, al lado contrario de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Tsuna, Happy…Gracias por su ayuda, pero desde ahora yo me encargo- Dijo la peliblanca volando por encima del pelirosa y el gato azul en el suelo.

Victor por otra parte, clavo sus múltiples piernas en el suelo y se detuvo después de tomar leve distancia de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Eso es muy admirable de tu parte! ¡Pero ya debiste darte cuenta, que no puedes ganarme!- Grito ese monstruo con sus tres cabezas.

De un momento a otro, el monstruoso Victor extendió sus seis diferentes tipos de alas y repentinamente se alzo en vuelo con su gigantesco y grotesco cuerpo dejando a todos impresionados.

A continuación, Victor abrió las bocas de sus tres cabezas y se pudo observar como empezaba a reunir energía en cada una de ellas. Las tres cabezas liberaron un fuerte alarido y soltaron diferentes ataques.

La cabeza de lagarto lanzo una intensa ráfaga de fuego, la cabeza de perro demoniaco lanzo un potente y gran relámpago, y la cabeza de león lanzo un gigantesco tornado de viento. Los tres ataques elementales se fusionaron e iban en dirección hacia Serena la cual levanto sus manos y extendió las palmas de sus manos.

 **-¡Chaos Shield!-**

Un gran círculo mágico de color rosado apareció en frente de la peliblanca y detuvo esos tres ataques elementales para después hacerlos desaparecer en un instante.

Pero Victor apareció en frente de Serena con una gran velocidad e impacto un triple golpe con cada uno de sus tres brazos derechos y destruyo el escudo de Serena para después golpear a la chica demonio.

Serena termino cayendo al suelo con una fuerza tremenda y creó un pequeño cráter. La peliblanca escupió un poco de sangre e intento levantarse pero el monstruoso Victor coloco una de sus grandes patas sobre Serena haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaagh!- Gritaba la peliblanca mientras era aplastada.

-¡Sí! ¡Esos hermosos gritos de dolor, hacer calmar los múltiples corazones de este poderoso e increíble poeta de la desesperación! ¡Grita mas y dame mas placer!- Exclamo el monstruoso Victor mientras aplastaba a Serena.

-Antes de que continúes…quisiera darte un consejo…- Hablo Serena adolorida.

-¿Consejo? ¿Qué clase de consejo tiene que darle un viejo demonio como tú a un poderoso satan como Victor Steph?- Pregunto el monstruo confundido.

-Ese consejo seria…deja de divertirte lastimando a tu oponente, y se más pendiente de tus alrededores…Idiota- Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa en su lastimado cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- De repente el monstruoso Victor pudo sentir una luz encima de y de él y decidió levantar la mirada- ¡¿Qué es eso?!-

Victor pudo ver con sus múltiples ojos como un enorme círculo mágico de color rosado se posiciono encima de él y liberaba una fuerte luz rosada.

-¿Un círculo mágico?- Hablo Victor- Acaso… ¡¿Acaso la razón por la que sus demás ataques eran tan débiles era porque estaba reuniendo poder mágico para esto?!-

-¡Eso es Exacto!- Exclamo Serena con una sonrisa- ¡Aquí es donde todo termina, Victor Steph!-

-¡MALDICIOOOOO!- Grito el mago de Seven Satan al final

La luz de ese gran círculo mágico se hizo más intensa y brillando encerrando por completo al gran cuerpo de Victor junto con Serena.

 **-¡Chaos Hellblaze!**

Después de las palabras que grito una lastimada Serena, una gigantesca torre de llamas rosadas se formo de ese gran círculo mágico y encerró por completo a ambos seres demoniaco. Al momento en que la torre de llamas se formo se pudo sentir una destructiva onda de choque.

-¡Serena!- Grito el pelirosa sintiendo como el gran poder de ese ataque agitaba su cabello.

Después de unos momentos esa gigantesca torre de llamas se despejo dejando ver un gran cráter en el suelo en forma de círculo y sin mencionar la gran cantidad de humo que estaba en el centro de ese enorme cráter.

Una liviana ráfaga de viento despejo ese humo. Eso logro que Tsuna lograra ver con sus ojos como Serena estaba tirada en el suelo de ese cráter, y no solo ella.

En ese cráter se podía ver a un herido Victor en su forma humana y de rodillas en el suelo, además su libro también se encontraba en el suelo y en frente de su dueño.

Tsuna se apresuro a ponerse de pie y junto con Happy ambos corrieron a adentrarse dentro de ese gran cráter.

-Serena… ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Happy colocándose al lado de Serena que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Si…no se preocupen- Respondió la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

-Eso estuvo sorprendente, aunque generalmente soy yo quien hace esas cosas tan alocadas- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Es posible, pero no te preocupes, el poder de la Maldicion del Caos no me afecta a mí…pero…- Serena apunto una seria mirada hacia Victor que no se movía.

El pelicafe seguía de rodillas en el suelo y con la mirada ocultada detrás de su cabello, pero se pudo ver como ese Mago de Seven Satan mostro su sonrisa ante los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué le pasa, Serena-san? ¿Siente tristeza por su enemigo? No lo haga, por favor. Solo hace que mi despedida de este mundo sea más patética- Dijo Victor confundiendo a Tsuna y Happy, pero Serena si entendía sus palabras.

De repente, el libro de Victor que yacía en el suelo se volvió de un color gris y poco a poco se empezó a volver cenizas que volaban con el viento.

El cuerpo de Victor se volvió también de un color gris y poco a poco le empezó a pasar lo mismo que a su libro dejando a Tsuna y Happy con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto el pelirosa sorprendido.

-Su cuerpo… ¿Está desapareciendo?- Dijo Happy sorprendido también.

-Si…eso pasa cuando alguien es tocado con grandes porciones de mi poder mágico…Esa es la habilidad principal de mi Maldición del Caos…la destrucción absoluta- Dijo Serena cerrando los ojos muy arrepentida.

-Ya les dije que no se arrepientan, ignorantes. Ahora yo formare parte de la colección de este mundo, la colección de los muertos. Tal vez se trataba de mi destino. El coleccionista se vuelve parte de una colección…- Victor una leve risa mientras observaba el cielo-…Es algo irónico, ¿No?-

Al de esas palabras de Victor, los magos de Fairy Tail pudieron observar cómo tanto el libro como el cuerpo del pelicafe se hicieron completamente polvo que se fue volando con una ráfaga de viento.

-A pesar de era un ser demoniaco…parece al final descubrió su humanidad por manos de un verdadero demonio- Dijo Serena con una triste expresión.

De repente, el lastimado cuerpo de Serena que estaba tirado en el suelo empezó a rodearse de una brillante luz sorprendiendo a Tsuna y a Happy.

Los magos de Fairy Tail lograron ver como el cabello de Serena volvió a ser negro, sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, sus garras y colmillos desaparecieron, las marcas en sus brazos, piernas y en su cara también desaparecieron y al final sus alas de energía se desvanecieron.

Al ver eso Tsuna tenía una seria expresión observando otra vez a Serena con la apariencia de un humano.

-Un Demonio de los Libros de Zeref… ¿Ese es tu secreto?- Pregunto el pelirosa muy serio.

-Si…sé que es tarde para preguntar, pero, ¿ahora me odias?- Pregunto la pelinegra con una triste expresión.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tú sigues siendo Serena…- Tsuna mostro una sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia la pelinegra en el suelo-...No importa si eres humana, un demonio, o lo que sea, tu siempre serás Serena de Fairy Tail, ¡Nuestra compañera!-

-¡Aye, Sir!- Dijo Happy con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra soltó algunas lágrimas de sus manos al escuchar esas palabras y lentamente levanto su brazo para tomar la mano del pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí!...Gracias, Tsuna- Dijo Serena poniéndose de pie con la ayuda del mago de fuego-…Pero, ¿Crees que los demás lo aceptaran tan fácil?-

-¡Ya deja de preocuparte tanto! ¡No importa que seas, eres una maga de Fairy Tail!- Dijo Tsuna un poco molesto.

-Es verdad, yo soy gato, y a ellos les caigo bien- Exclamo Happy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Agradecería que no me compares con un gato como tú, Happy- Dijo Serena con una leve gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Serena-san! ¡Happy!-

Los tres magos de Fairy Tail dentro del cráter reconocieron esas voces, y vieron como se acercaban Alicia acompañada de Marcus, Raine y Sophia.

-Nos preocupamos porque se tardaron mucho, ¿Pero qué demonios paso aquí?- Pregunto Alicia al borde del cráter.

-Hablando del ellos…- Dijo Tsuna para después levantar su mano y empezar a saludar- ¡Oigan…!-

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera terminar su frase, el sintió algo muy raro respecto a su cuerpo, y no solo él, Serena y Happy también lo sentían. Podían sentir que sus cuerpos ya no le respondían y estaban completamente paralizados.

-¿Qué? ¿Soy yo o Tsuna-sama, Serena-san y Happy-san no se están movimiento?-

-Esperen un momento…- Marcus observo algo raro-… ¡Hay una persona detrás de ustedes!-

Tras escuchar las palabras del joven albino, Tsuna, Serena y Happy lograron girar levemente la mirada para ver detrás de ellos una mujer de cabello negro que movía sus dedos como si estuviera controlando alguna marioneta.

-Parece que Victor fue derrotado- Hablo Sara- Es una lastimada, a pesar de que era raro, en realidad era muy fuerte y guapo, pero que se le va hacer ahora-

-¿Tu eres quien nos controla, maldita?- Pregunto Tsuna difícilmente.

-Eso es exacto, muchacho. Soy Sara Ekaterina, mucho gusto- Dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

Rápidamente Alicia, Marcus, Raine y Sophia se adentraron dentro del cráter y se colocaron en frente de sus compañeros controlados.

-¿Por qué ustedes no se mueven? ¡Esa chica tiene la marca de Seven Satan en su pierna, es el enemigo!- Grito Marcus molesto.

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¡No podemos mover nuestros cuerpos!- Exclamo el pelirosa furioso.

-¿No pueden mover sus cuerpos? ¿Los está controlando?- Pregunto Raine confundida.

-Es lo mas probable- Hablo Sophia- Esa mujer de ahí tiene la habilidad de controlar el cuerpo de las personas, al igual que hizo conmigo. También puede realizar alguna clase de ataque invisible, asi que tengan cuidado-

-Tú eres la chica que se me escapo la otra vez junto con su padre. Sinceramente me gustaría pelear con todos ustedes, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo. Tengo que irme- Dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

-¡No te lo permitiremos! ¡Suelta a nuestros amigos!- Exclamo la chica de pelo escarlata y flequillo azul.

-Lo siento, pero como dijo Sara. No hay tiempo para pelear-

Esas palabras se escucharon en los oídos de todos los presentes, y de repente se pudo ver como un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció debajo de Sara, Serena, Tsuna y Happy y poco a poco de ese círculo mágico surgió una chica con cabello purpura.

-¿Otra enemigo?- Pregunto Alicia.

-Se podría decir que sí. Soy Diane Scar, mucho gusto en conocerte cara a cara, Alicia Scarlet- Dijo la pelipurpura al aparecer en frente de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Diane! ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! ¿Podrías sacarme de aquí con tu maldición?- Pregunto Sonia sonriente.

-Para eso vine aquí. Por cierto, si Victor murió, ¿Qué paso con Rin que estaba dentro de su libro?- Pregunto Diane.

-Yo que sé, posiblemente fue liberado cuando Victor ya no pudo usar su maldición. Debe estar casi muerto por alguna parte de la ciudad- Contesto la pelinegra de Seven Satan.

-Rin…me alegra que siga vivo…o al menos eso creo- Pensó Serena que no podía moverse.

-Bueno, mas tarde nos encargaremos de Rin, por ahora concentremos en irnos de aquí. Tenemos que hacer las preparaciones para la fase final de nuestro plan- Dijo la pelipurpura seriamente.

-¡No dejaremos que eso pase! ¡Ríndanse y liberen nuestros amigos!- Exclamo Alicia furiosa

-Lo siento, pero ninguna de esas dos cosas pasara- Diane levanto su brazo- Si quieren ver de nuevo a sus amigos ya nosotras tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, el día final del torneo…el día que comenzara una nueva era de oscuridad-

De repente el círculo mágico de color rojo debajo de los magos de Seven Stan y los magos de Fairy Tail controlados empezó a brillar fuertemente y en un instante todos los encima de ese círculo se desvanecieron.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sophia se quedaron muy sorprendentes y arrepentidos ya que no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada.

 _Momentos más tarde…_

Alicia, Marcus, Raine y Sophia volvieron al coliseo y no tuvieron más opción que esperar hasta que terminara el día de batallas. Los participantes que lograron pasar a la final fueron Alicia, Wendy, Phoenix y otros dos participantes que tuvieron suerte. Esos eran los cinco finalistas pero eso era lo de menos.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, se reunieron con Erik y Sophia en un pasillo del coliseo y hablaron de todo lo ocurrido con los que no estuvieron presentes. Esas palabras que les información enfurecieron y sorprendieron a sus demás compañeros.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo Erik furioso- Apenas logramos rescatar a uno de los mocosos, y nuestros enemigos ya tienen otros dos junto con un gato-

-Es por eso que les dije que estuvieran pendientes de sus alrededores- Dijo Marcus furioso también.

-No conseguiremos nada quejándonos. Tenemos que apresurarnos en encontrar el lugar donde tienen retenidos a Tsuna y a los demás- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-Sorano, ¿acaso no sabes dónde se encuentra su base? Después de todo, tú fuiste capturada también- Pregunto Sonia a la maga de Sabertooth.

-Lo siento mucho, Sonia-sama, pero aparte de cuando pelee contra Lisa-chan y Marcus-sama no recuerdo nada más. Lo siento mucho no ser de utilidad- Se disculpo la pelinegra con una reverencia.

-No te preocupes tanto por eso, Sorano-chan- Dijo Lisa pasando su mano por la cabeza de su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿Deberíamos separarnos y buscarlos por diferentes lugares de la isla?- Pregunto Ryos seriamente.

-No lo creo. Si hacemos eso gastaremos energía inútilmente, y cabe la posibilidad de que vuelvan a atacarnos mientras estemos separados- Explico Alicia a la idea del pelinegro.

-La mujer llamada Diane dijo que mañana empezara la fase final de su plan, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer al respecto?- Pregunto Sophia.

-¿Mañana? ¿Acaso será durante la final del torneo donde participaran Alicia y Wendy?- Pregunto Charle.

-Es muy posible- Hablo Erik- Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos para mañana, y rezar para que los demás mocosos sigan vivos, después de todo son magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Esperar hasta mañana? Pero si hacemos eso los malos podrían encerrar a Tsuna-sama y a Serena-san en una celda, ellos estarían solos y heridos en la oscuridad y mojada celda. Para calentarse se abrazaran y por la atmosfera, una cosa llevara a la otra…- Raine abrió los ojos de sorpresa- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Tsuna-sama y Raine-san de inmediato!-

-¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Mujer Pervertida?! ¡Es imposible que eso pase!- Exclamo Marcus molesto con la maga de hielo.

Mientras que los demás magos de Fairy Tail trataban de calmar a Raine, Alicia se acerco a Wendy que estaba muy tranquila apoyada sobre una pared.

-Wendy-san, ¿Deberíamos decirle a esa persona lo le paso a Tsuna?- Susurro la chica peliescarlarta.

-¿Esa persona?-Wendy reacciono- Acaso, ¿El te dijo de nuestro plan?-

-Sí, cuando termine de luchar contra Raine, me lo encontré en los pasillos y me dijo la verdad, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿El no quisiera saber lo que le pasó a Tsuna?-

-Seguramente el ya lo sabe. Pero el también le tiene una gran confianza a Tsuna-kun, y apuesto que sabe que el estará bien. Lo único que podemos hacer nosotras es confiar también en que está bien- Dijo la peliazul con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, entendido- Contesto Alicia seriamente.

 _En otro lugar…_

En un lugar oscuro y solitario donde había una gran cantidad de celdas con barrotes, a ese lugar se le podría llamar un calabozo. En una de las celdas se encontraba cierto pelirosa dormido que tenia grilletes en sus manos y encadenados a la pared.

Tsuna abrió levemente los ojos y no solo para sentir los grilletes en sus manos, si no que aparte de unos pantalones blancos no tenía nada más de ropa. El pelirosa agito su cabeza para despertar completamente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba Tsuna confundido.

El pelirosa observo que se encontraba en una celda con barrotes de hierro. Tsuna a continuación observo en frente suyo y pudo ver que del otro lado de la pared se encontraba Serena que estaba dormida y también encadenada con grilletes. Al lado de la chica se encontraba Happy que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Oye, Serena, Happy! ¡Despierten, dormilones!- Dijo Tsuna acercándose lo más que pudo a sus compañeros debido a las cadenas.

-¿Eh?- Serena abrió los levemente para ver el rostro de Tsuna y abrir los ojos de sorpresa- ¡Ah! ¡Pervertido!-

De repente, la pelinegra dio una fuerte patada en la cara de Tsuna y lo lanzo contra la pared de la celda.

-¿Eh? ¿Tsuna?- Murmuro Serena al despertarse completamente.

-¡Duele! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué me pateas tan de repente?!- Grito Tsuna furioso por la marca del pie de Serena en su cara.

-Lo siento, es que estaba soñando que estaba tomando un baño caliente y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que vi tu cara…- Contesto Serena levemente sonrojada y apenada.

-Los jóvenes de ahora sí que son ruidosos…- Happy se despertaba pero de repente abrió los ojos de sorpresa-… ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Dónde está Charle que me estaba trayendo unos pescados?!-

-¡Despierten, ustedes dos! ¡Estamos en una celda, y parece que no podemos usar magia por estos malditos grilletes!- Dijo Tsuna molesto.

El pelirosa de repente se quedo quieto al ver que le faltaba algo. Tsuna noto que le faltaba algo más importante que su chaleco, sus sandalias, sus muñequeras o su magia.

-¡Mi bufanda no está!- Tsuna empezó a patear los barrotes de hierro con mucha fuerza- ¡Malditos, mi bufanda! ¡Cualquiera que esté ahí, deme mi bufanda! ¡Regrésenmela!-

-¿Tu bufanda…? Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que te veo sin ella, pero, ¿Están tan importante para ti?- Comento Serena al observar a Tsuna furioso.

-Por supuesto que sí- Explico Happy- Esa bufanda solía de ser del padre de Tsuna, Natsu. A él se la dio su padre, Igneel, y después Natsu se la dio a Tsuna. Esa bufanda fue el último regalo que le dio Natsu a Tsuna antes de irse, así que es muy importante para él-

-No es que sea importante porque me la dio ese inútil de mi padre, es que me siento incomodo sin ella- Dijo Tsuna mientras golpeaba los barrotes con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-No hay de qué avergonzarse, Tsuna- Serena mostro una sonrisa- Recibir un regalo de un familiar debe haberse sentido lindo…-

Ante las palabras de la pelinegra, Tsuna se detuvo de golpear los barrotes y se sonrojo, pero ese sonrojo se detuvo ya que al mirar a Serena no pudo evitar recordar su apariencia cuando lucho contra Victor.

Serena noto la seria mirada del pelirosa-¿Estas pensando en eso, verdad? En mi verdadero ser…La verdadera Serena-

-Lo siento, pero ya te lo dije, no importa que seas, tú siempre serás Serena de Fairy Tail- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, pero hay algo que quiero saber- Hablo Happy- ¿Cómo es que Serena es una demonio de los libros de Zeref? Si te ves y actúas igual a los humanos-

-Creo que ya es hora de que empiece a explicar sobre mí, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Serena con una triste expresión- ¿Acaso ustedes conocen sobre la Gran Guerra Mágica?-

-¿La Gran Guerra Mágica?- Repitió Tsuna confundido.

-¡Yo sé sobre eso, yo estuve ahí!- Hablo Happy- La Gran Guerra Mágica fue hace muchos años, fue cuando casi todos los gremios de Fiore se aliaron para poder combatir contra Zeref que decidió destruir el mundo con sus poderes y su…ejercito de demonios-

-Sí, eso es correcto. Dentro de ese ejército estaba yo, yo nací de los libros de Zeref para participar en la guerra- Explico Serena sorprendiendo a Tsuna y Happy.

-Eso significa… ¿Qué Serena y Happy son ancianos?- Pregunto Tsuna confundido.

-Los Exceed envejecemos de una forma diferente- Dijo el felino azul orgulloso.

-Yo sinceramente creo que solo tengo 18 años, pero continuando…-Hablo Serena- Cuando la alianza de gremios destruyo a Zeref, su ejército de demonios empezó a morir, incluyéndome. Recuerdo levemente que cuando era un demonio completo, estaba al borde de la muerte y caí a un rio. No sé cuantos días pasaron pero cuando desperté tenía la apariencia de una niña humana de 5 años y mis poderes se habían reducido-

-¿Cambiaste de un demonio a una niña? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Happy confundido.

-Posiblemente, mi cuerpo de demonio se hiberno por varios años y volví a renacer con apariencia humana, aunque no completamente- Dijo Serena triste.

-¿No completamente? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto el pelirosa confundido.

-Mi brazo derecho todavía era el de un demonio y tenía varios marcas demoniacas por mi cuerpo- Explico Serena triste- Aunque a mí no me importaba. Para sobrevivir tuve que buscar alimento pero cuando lo hacía me veían otros humanos y ellos solo con ver mi apariencia me tenían miedo y odio completamente-

-Eso es muy triste, si tú eres muy buena y amable Serena- Dijo Happy al escuchar el relato de Serena.

-Tal vez esa sea la Serena actual, pero la de este relato no le importaban lo que decían de ella, o si le tenían miedo u odio, incluso si hubiera tenido mis poderes en ese tiempo los hubiera matado…- Hablo Serena triste-…Pero, todo cambia una noche.

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 13 años…_

En una noche fría y nublosa se escuchaba un fuerte sonido dentro de un bosque. Ese sonido era el sonido de fuertes pisadas producidas por campesinos que corrían en el bosque con antorchas y guadañas en sus manos y además seguían gritando la palabra "Monstruo". Pero esos aldeanos no eran los únicos corriendo frenéticamente por el bosque.

Un poco más delante de los aldeanos, se podía observar a una niña de 5 años corriendo muy herida. Esa niña tenía un cabello negro corto, unos ojos de color café y vestía solamente con una capa marrón que cubría todo su cuerpo. La niña respiraba con dificultad mientras corría y se manchaba y lastimaba sus desnudos pies mientras corría por el bosque.

-¡Vuelve, Monstruo! ¡Te enseñaremos a no lastimar a nuestros niños!- Grito un aldeano con una antorcha.

-¡Te mataremos, engendro infernal!- Grito otro aldeano.

-¡Una basura como tú no debería existir en nuestro mundo!- Grito un aldeano con una guadaña en sus manos.

-¡Por tu maldita culpa, mi hija, Serena, está traumatizada y llorando muy asustada en casa!- Grito una aldeana con una antorcha en sus manos.

La pequeña niña que corría por su vida, podía escuchar las palabras de los aldeanos que la perseguían. Esas palabras solo hacían surgir un sentimiento de ira dentro de la niña con el brazo demoniaco.

-¡Malditos humanos, si tuvieras mis poderes completos los mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- Pensaba esa niña mientras corría por su vida- ¡Pero esto es mi culpa, por ser amable con unos estúpidos niños y devolverles su pelota! ¡¿Acaso es culpa mía que se asustaran de esa forma al ver mi brazo?!-

Pero mientras la niña corría quejándose en sus pensamientos, de repente pudo sentir como sus pies tropezaron con una pequeña rama para que después ella empezara a rodar por un barranco.

-¡Maldición!- Pensó la niña cayendo por el barranco.

Los aldeanos debido a la neblina del bosque no pudieron ver que su objetivo había caído por otra parte.

Momentos más tarde, esa niña había dejado de caer y estaba tirada en un hermoso césped en el bosque. La niña abrió los ojos levemente y pudo ver la luz del sol a través de las hojas de los arboles que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Luz solar? ¿Ya es día? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí debido a esa caída?- Pensaba la pequeña niña al abrir sus ojos.

-¡Oigan, miren, aquí! ¡Hay una niña pequeña herida!- Grito la voz de un ser masculino.

La niña pelinegra abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se levanto del suelo para ver los hombres y mujeres que se acercaban a ella. La niña se puso de pie y se coloco en posición defensiva sacando ambos brazos de su capa.

-¡Humanos! ¡Tengo que alejarme de ellos lo más posible!- La niña observo su brazo derecho y se sorprendió-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi brazo derecho…es el de una humana normal?! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Mi cuerpo volvió a cambiar mientras dormía?!-

-Parece que está confundida porque cayo de un barranco, aunque no parece que este herida de gravedad- Dijo un hombre al ver a la niña.

-Pequeña señorita, no vamos a hacerte daño, somos magos de un gremio que está cerca de este bosque, ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?- Pregunto una mujer de forma muy amable.

-¿Nombre?- Pensó la niña de repente- Es verdad, a los humanos les gusta identificarse por códigos personales y ahora que luzco como una humana no me tienen miedo, ¿Debería inventarme uno?-

-¡Oye, niña! ¡No deberías tardar tanto en responder a una pregunta!- Dijo de repente un niño que se acercaba a la niña pelinegra.

Ese niño tenía una edad de 5 años y un cabello blanco, unos ojos grises, y vestía con una camisa negra, un chaleco gris sin mangas, unos shorts azules, y unas sandalias negras. Ese niño se coloco en frente de la niña pelinegra.

-¿Un niño? Parece tener la misma edad que tiene este cuerpo que tengo…- Pensó la niña al ver al otro niño.

-Comencemos de nuevo desde el principio- El niño peliblanco extendió su mano izquierda para saludar- Mi Nombre es Rin Hellbrand, mucho gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La niña pelinegra extendió su mano derecha para saludar- Mi Nombre es…Serena, Serena Axel…mucho gusto.-

 **Continuara…**


	16. El Pasado de la Chica Demonio

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 16: ¡El Pasado de la Chica Demonio!**

Después de que Serena revelara su secreto ante Tsuna y Happy, ella derroto a Victor pero los magos de Fairy Tail tuvieron la mala suerte de ser capturados por los demás magos de Seven Satan y ser encerrados en un calabozo.

Hablo Happy- ¿Cómo es que Serena es un demonio de los libros de Zeref? Si te ves y actúas igual a los humanos-

-Creo que ya es hora de que empiece a explicar sobre mí, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Serena con una triste expresión- ¿Acaso ustedes conocen sobre la Gran Guerra Mágica?-

-¿La Gran Guerra Mágica?- Repitió Tsuna confundido.

-¡Yo sé sobre eso, yo estuve ahí!- Hablo Happy- La Gran Guerra Mágica fue hace muchos años, fue cuando casi todos los gremios de Fiore se aliaron para poder combatir contra Zeref que decidió destruir el mundo con sus poderes y su…ejercito de demonios-

-Sí, eso es correcto. Dentro de ese ejército estaba yo, yo nací de los libros de Zeref para participar en la guerra- Explico Serena sorprendiendo a Tsuna y Happy.

-Eso significa… ¿Qué Serena y Happy son ancianos?- Pregunto Tsuna confundido.

-Los Exceed envejecemos de una forma diferente- Dijo el felino azul orgulloso.

-Yo sinceramente creo que solo tengo 18 años, pero continuando…-Hablo Serena- Cuando la alianza de gremios destruyo a Zeref, su ejército de demonios empezó a morir, incluyéndome. Recuerdo levemente que cuando era un demonio completo, estaba al borde de la muerte y caí a un rio. No sé cuantos días pasaron pero cuando desperté tenía la apariencia de una niña humana de 4 años y mis poderes se habían reducido-

-¿Cambiaste de un demonio a una niña? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Happy confundido.

-Posiblemente, mi cuerpo de demonio se hiberno por varios años y volví a renacer con apariencia humana, aunque no completamente- Dijo Serena triste.

-¿No completamente? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto el pelirosa confundido.

-Mi brazo derecho todavía era el de un demonio y tenía varios marcas demoniacas por mi cuerpo- Explico Serena triste- Aunque a mí no me importaba. Para sobrevivir tuve que buscar alimento pero cuando lo hacía me veían otros humanos y ellos solo con ver mi apariencia me tenían miedo y odio completamente-

-Eso es muy triste, si tú eres muy buena y amable Serena- Dijo Happy al escuchar el relato de Serena.

-Tal vez esa sea la Serena actual, pero la de este relato no le importaban lo que decían de ella, o si le tenían miedo u odio, incluso si hubiera tenido mis poderes en ese tiempo los hubiera matado…- Hablo Serena triste-…Pero, todo cambia una noche.

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 13 años…_

En una noche fría y nublosa se escuchaba un fuerte sonido dentro de un bosque. Ese sonido era el sonido de fuertes pisadas producidas por campesinos que corrían en el bosque con antorchas y guadañas en sus manos y además seguían gritando la palabra "Monstruo". Pero esos aldeanos no eran los únicos corriendo frenéticamente por el bosque.

Un poco más delante de los aldeanos, se podía observar a una niña de 5 años corriendo muy herida. Esa niña tenía un cabello negro corto, unos ojos de color café y vestía solamente con una capa marrón que cubría todo su cuerpo. La niña respiraba con dificultad mientras corría y se manchaba y lastimaba sus desnudos pies mientras corría por el bosque.

-¡Vuelve, Monstruo! ¡Te enseñaremos a no lastimar a nuestros niños!- Grito un aldeano con una antorcha.

-¡Te mataremos, engendro infernal!- Grito otro aldeano.

-¡Una basura como tú no debería existir en nuestro mundo!- Grito un aldeano con una guadaña en sus manos.

-¡Por tu maldita culpa, mi hija, Serena, está traumatizada y llorando muy asustada en casa!- Grito una aldeana con una antorcha en sus manos.

La pequeña niña que corría por su vida, podía escuchar las palabras de los aldeanos que la perseguían. Esas palabras solo hacían surgir un sentimiento de ira dentro de la niña con el brazo demoniaco.

-¡Malditos humanos, si tuvieras mis poderes completos los mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- Pensaba esa niña mientras corría por su vida- ¡Pero esto es mi culpa, por ser amable con unos estúpidos niños y devolverles su pelota! ¡¿Acaso es culpa mía que se asustaran de esa forma al ver mi brazo?!-

Pero mientras la niña corría quejándose en sus pensamientos, de repente pudo sentir como sus pies tropezaron con una pequeña rama para que después ella empezara a rodar por un barranco.

-¡Maldición!- Pensó la niña cayendo por el barranco.

Los aldeanos debido a la neblina del bosque no pudieron ver que su objetivo había caído por otra parte.

Momentos más tarde, esa niña había dejado de caer y estaba tirada en un hermoso césped en el bosque. La niña abrió los ojos levemente y pudo ver la luz del sol a través de las hojas de los arboles que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Luz solar? ¿Ya es día? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí debido a esa caída?- Pensaba la pequeña niña al abrir sus ojos.

-¡Oigan, miren, aquí! ¡Hay una niña pequeña herida!- Grito la voz de un ser masculino.

La niña pelinegra abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se levanto del suelo para ver los hombres y mujeres que se acercaban a ella. La niña se puso de pie y se coloco en posición defensiva sacando ambos brazos de su capa.

-¡Humanos! ¡Tengo que alejarme de ellos lo más posible!- La niña observo su brazo derecho y se sorprendió-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi brazo derecho…es el de una humana normal?! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Mi cuerpo volvió a cambiar mientras dormía?!-

-Parece que está confundida porque cayo de un barranco, aunque no parece que este herida de gravedad- Dijo un hombre al ver a la niña.

-Pequeña señorita, no vamos a hacerte daño, somos magos de un gremio que está cerca de este bosque, ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?- Pregunto una mujer de forma muy amable.

-¿Nombre?- Pensó la niña de repente- Es verdad, a los humanos les gusta identificarse por códigos personales y ahora que luzco como una humana no me tienen miedo, ¿Debería inventarme uno?-

-¡Oye, niña! ¡No deberías tardar tanto en responder a una pregunta!- Dijo de repente un niño que se acercaba a la niña pelinegra.

Ese niño tenía una edad de 4 años y un cabello blanco, unos ojos grises, y vestía con una camisa negra, un chaleco gris sin mangas, unos shorts azules, y unas sandalias negras. Ese niño se coloco en frente de la niña pelinegra.

-¿Un niño? Parece tener la misma edad que tiene este cuerpo que tengo…- Pensó la niña al ver al otro niño.

-Comencemos de nuevo desde el principio- El niño peliblanco extendió su mano izquierda para saludar- Mi Nombre es Rin Hellbrand, mucho gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La niña pelinegra extendió su mano derecha para saludar- Mi Nombre es…Serena, Serena Axel…mucho gusto-

-¿Con que Serena? Es un nombre muy lindo…- El niño llamado Rin de repente abrió los ojos de sorpresa y cayó al suelo- ¡¿Qué demonios?!-

Todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción de Rin que se alejaba de la niña pelinegra llamada ahora Serena.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso ese hiño humano me descubrió? ¿Cómo?- Pensaba Serena preparándose para salir corriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rin? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- Pregunto un hombre mayor.

-Esa chica…esa chica…- Rin se puso rojo de repente- ¡No tiene nada de ropa puesta!-

-¿Eh?- Dijeron todos los presentes al unisonó, incluso Serena.

La pequeña Serena vestía solamente con una capa marrón que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero repentinamente se pudo sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento que agito la capa de niña y demostró que lo que decía Rin no era mentira.

-¿Se altera porque no tengo ropa?-Pensó Serena- Ahora que lo pienso, otra cosa de lo que se preocupan los humanos es de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, por esa razón conseguí esta capa para no llamar la atención…que seres tan complicados-

-Eh…Serena-chan, ¿Por qué estas en el bosque tu sola con una apariencia como esa?- Pregunto una mujer.

Me caí de de un barranco y termine aquí y, ¿Acaso mi vestimenta no es aceptable? ¿Qué es lo que hay de malo con ella?- Pregunto Serena muy tranquila.

-No si a una capa se le pueda llamar vestimenta…- Comento uno de los hombres presentes.

-Serena-chan, ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a nuestro gremio? Podemos darte comida y creo que debe haber ropa más linda para que uses, ¿Qué tal?- Pregunto la mujer presente.

-¿Gremio? Si no me equivoco, los gremios son los lugares donde están presentes los magos, pero mientras ellos piensen que soy una niña normal, no estoy en peligro- Pensó Serena muy seria- Cuando estén distraídos…los matare, malditos humanos-

-Entonces, ¿Vas a ir sí o no? Contesta- Pregunto Rin intentando no ver mucho a la pelinegra.

-Si…iré con ustedes- Respondió con seriedad la chica demonio.

 _Cuando yo respondí a la petición de esos magos, yo solo pensaba en mi propia supervivencia pero no sabía que cuando llegara a ese gremio, sería el primer paso a un gran cambio en mi destino como demonio._

 _Momentos más tarde…_

La pequeña Serena había llegado junto con el pequeño Rin y los adultos a su alrededor a un pequeño pueblo. Todos juntos caminaron y caminaron hasta que por fin llegaron a un edificio de concreto en el centro del pueblo.

Ese edificio era de dos pisos de alto, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. En la cima del edificio se ondulaba una bandera que tenia la imagen de una serpiente roja en forma de S. También se podía ver encima de la puerta un letrero con una serie de letras de colores.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Exclamo Rin al lado de Serena.

-¿Esto es lo llaman Gremio? Es más pequeño e insignificante de lo que creí- Comento la pelinegra provocando un aura deprimente sobre los magos de ese gremio.

-Es que ahora Red Serpent apenas ha comenzado y tampoco está en una zona muy famosa de Fiore…pero algún día seremos muy famosos- Dijo Rin muy animado.

-¿Red Serpent? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Serena.

-¡Ese es el nombre de nuestro gremio!- Dijo Rin orgulloso- ¡Más vale que lo recuerdes! ¡Ese nombre será tan famoso como los gremios de Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cuatro Cerberus y Fairy Tail!-

-¿Fairy Tail…? Por alguna razón ese nombre me suena conocido… ¿Por qué será?- Pensaba Serena confundida.

-Mar tarde tendremos tiempo para un recorrido, por ahora vamos a que Serena-chan se dé un baño, y ponga algo de ropa- Comento una de las mujeres del gremio empujando levemente a la pelinegra hacia las puertas de su gremio.

Al momento de entrar, Serena observo cómo el interior de ese edificio tenía una barra de bebidas junto con varias mesas y sillas alrededor, pero la pelinegra no tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar ya que fue empujada al baño de las mujeres de inmediato.

En ese gran y espumoso baño, Serena se limpio su cuerpo que lucía totalmente como el de una humana normal y por esa razón las demás magas del gremio no dejaban de acariciar a la adorable niña.

Después de ese baño, Serena fue llevada a una habitación donde había una cama, un estante lleno de objetos y un espejo. Serena observo que la ropa que le habían dejado estaba sobre la cama. La pelinegra no tuvo otra opción más que ponerse la ropa para no levantar sospechas.

La pelinegra decidió mirarse en el espejo de la habitación para ver su nueva vestimenta. Ahora tenía su cabello mejor arreglado y limpio, vestía con un vestido rojo corto y sin mangas, con un lazo rosado alrededor de la cintura y unas sandalias blancas cubriendo sus pies.

A pesar de esa linda apariencia la niña pelinegra no cambiaba su expresión de tranquilidad e importancia menor.

-¿Esto es a lo los humanos llaman apariencia normal para una niña?- Pensó Serena- Es difícil moverse con esta ropa, pero no importa. Pero más importante…-

Serena observo su brazo derecho que tenía una apariencia normal, lo cual era raro para una chica demonio.

-…Tengo que pensar que lo fue lo le paso a mi apariencia demoniaca, y no solo mi apariencia, ahora mismo no puedo sentir ni mínimo rastro de mis poderes demoniacos y mucho menos de mi Maldición, si no tengo eso, ¿Cómo voy a matar a estos humanos?- Pensaba la pelinegra apretando con fuerza du puño derecho.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se entro, Serena se dio la vuelta para ver como Rin entraba a la habitación.

-¿Ya terminaste de cambiarte?- El peliblanco observo a la niña pelinegra y sonrió- ¡Ahora sí que pareces una niña! ¡Te vez muy linda!-

-¿Acaso deseas algo de mi parte?- Pregunto Serena muy tranquila.

-Aunque te vez normal por fuera, por dentro sigues siendo demasiado fría…-Dijo Rin con una gota bajando de su cabeza para después soltar un suspiro-Como sea, me mandaron a avisarte que la comida ya esta lista-

-¿Comida?- Pensó la pelinegra confundida.

 _Minutos más tarde…_

En una de las mesas más grandes del gremio, estaban reunidos todos los miembros de ese pequeño gremio. Encima de la mesa de madera había una gran cantidad de exquisitos y diferentes platillos, pero poco a poco esos platillos empezaron a desaparecer.

Una por una cada comida desapareció, y no por las bocas de los miembros del gremio, si no por la boca de Serena que tragaba y tragaba como si le fueran a robar la comida.

-Serena-chan… ¿Tienes mucha hambre?- Pregunto una de las mujeres del gremio.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamo Serena con un pata de pollo en la boca- ¡Es la primera vez que como tanta comida desde que me convertí en huma…Digo, desde que nací! ¡Es deliciosa!-

-¡Al menos ten la decencia de hablar después de tragar, maldita glotona!- Grito Rin molesto pero Serena solo lo ignoraba mientras seguía comiendo.

-Serena-chan, entiendo que tengas hambre, pero las niñas deberían ser mas educadas y comer más refinadamente- Comento una mujer del gremio comiendo con cuchillo y tenedor.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Serena causando que pensara- Cada vez entiendo menos a los humanos…parece que se distinguen demasiado por su género-

-No importa, que coma como quiera, apuesto que si tiene toda esa energía, también va a querer acompañarnos a buscar madera para el gremio- Comento uno de los hombres del gremio sonriendo.

-¡Es una buena idea, que venga con nosotros!- Apoyo Rin empezando a comer.

-¿Buscar madera? Creo que no tengo problema con eso, será buena prueba para probar mi fuerza actual…-Pensó la pelinegra muy tranquila.

-Esperen un momento, antes de llevarla a lugares peligrosos, deberíamos empezar a buscar a su familia o amigos- Hablo una mujer- Serena-chan, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podrían tener tus padres?-

-Yo no tengo. Ni Padres ni amigos, así que puedo ir a eso de buscar madera- Respondió Serena muy tranquilo mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿No tienes?- Repitio una mujer un poco sorprendida.

Todas las personas del gremio se quedaron por un momento quieto y miraron a Serena que seguía comiendo muy tranquila a pesar de haber dicho unas palabras como esas.

-¿Cómo es que esta chica esta tan tranquila tras decir esas palabras? Que rara es- Pensó Rin al observar a la pelinegra.

 _Momentos más tardes…_

Como habían dicho, todos los hombres del gremio y Serena fueron al bosque cerca del pueblo para buscar madera. Al momento de llegar al bosque, los hombres sacaron sus hachas y empezaron a cortar los troncos, mientras que Serena solo se queda quieta observando.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí si no me van dejar cortar?- Pregunto Serena con leves muestras de ira.

-Solo te trajimos para que te relajes, ¡Además solo eres una niña pequeña!- Exclamo Rin sacándole la lengua a la niña.

-¡Aun con los ojos cerrados, soy mucho mejor que cada uno de ustedes!- Exclamo la pelinegra que al parecer estaba molesta.

-¡Habla todo lo que quieras!-Respondió el peliblanco tomando un hacha y dirigiéndose hacia un árbol.

-¡Maldito mocoso humano!- Pensó la pelinegra molesta- ¡Ningún humano es superior a un Demonio de los Libros de Zeref-sama!-

Tras pensar esas furiosas palabras dentro de su mente, Serena se posiciono en frente de un gran árbol. A continuación chica demonio empezó a cerrar su puño derecho y a apretarlo con fuerza. De repente Serena lanzo un fuerte puñetazo en contra del árbol.

Al momento en que su puño choco contra la corteza del árbol, Serena entrecerró los ojos y sintió algo rato. La chica retiro su puño lentamente y después observo sus nudillos los cuales tenían varios rasguños llenos de leves rastros de sangre.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo un demonio estoy herida? ¡Ese maldito árbol debió romperse, pero yo soy la que siente dolor! ¡¿Qué demonios le paso a mi cuerpo?!- Dijo Serena sorprendida al ver sus heridas.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Dijo la voz de un niño.

La chica demonio se dio la vuelta para ver como Rin se le acercaba muy nervioso.

-¡¿Por qué golpeaste ese árbol?!- Rin sujeto la mano herida de Serena- ¡Entiende que seas rara y muy fría, pero no por eso deberías lastimar tu cuerpo!-

Serena se sorprendió un poco- Rin… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué inspeccionas mi mano?-

-¿Cómo que Porque? Porque estas herida idiota, aunque solo parecer ser unos rasguños. Me alegro- Comento Rin calmándose un poco.

-¿Se alegra porque mis heridas no son graves?- Pensó Serena sorprendida- Ahora que lo pienso, he escuchado sobre esto. Los humanos muestran estrés cuando otro humano está herido, y se muestran felicidad cuando no lo está. Lo llaman "Preocuparse" y "Alivio"…Eso significa, ¿Qué un humano se preocupo por mi y se alegro por mi? ¿Por mi existencia…?-

Rin observo a la pelinegra que lo miraba fijamente- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una mirada extraña…-

-¿Eh? N-No es n-nada- Contesto Serena con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y bajando la mirada.

 _-¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!-_

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Serena, provocando que ella sujetara su cabeza con mucho dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién es esa voz?- Pensaba Serena mientras sujetaba su cabeza con dolor.

-¿Estás bien, Serena? ¿Acaso te dueles esos rasguños? ¿O es otra cosa?- Preguntaba Rin al ver las expresiones de la pelinegra.

 _-¡Mátalo! ¡Podemos Matarlo! ¡Mátalo!-_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de la chica demonio. Y en vez de responderle al chico peliblanco, rápidamente Serena salió corriendo dentro del bosque. Después de alejarse suficiente de los hombres del gremio, Serena se oculto detrás de un árbol y se sentó en la hierba mientras seguía sosteniendo con dolor su cabeza.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Esta es la primera vez que mi instinto asesino se comporta tan fuerte… ¿Sera culpa de los sentimientos que tuve hace un momento? ¿O acaso es culpa de este cuerpo que tengo ahora?-

 _-Matar…para eso vives… ¡Mátalo!-_

Esas últimas palabras dentro de la cabeza de Serena, lograron algo. La pelinegra abrió los ojos de repente y estos lentamente cambiaron de un color café a un color rojo sangriento.

La chica demonio se coloco de pie tranquilamente y observo hacia unos arbustos. De esos arbustos se pudo ver como un gran oso salía de repente y empezó a rugir y dirigirse hacia la chica.

 _Segundos más tarde…_

-¡Serena! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Gritaba Rin corriendo por el bosque junto con los demás miembros del gremio.

Todos estaban buscando a la pequeña Serena, hasta que por fin la encontraron sentada en frente de algo sorprendente.

Esa pequeña niña estaba sentada en frente de un oso con un gran agujero en su estomago. Todos contemplaron como la sangre de ese oso formo un charco en la hierba del bosque.

-¡Serena!- Grito Rin acercándose a la pelinegra- ¡¿Qué demonios le paso a este oso?! ¡¿Y tú qué haces en frente de algo como esto?!-

Rin fijo su mirada en el rostro de Serena y se sorprendió. La pequeña niña estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

-Esta…muerto- Susurro Serena mientras lloraba.

-¡Esta llorando!- Pensó Rin sorprendido al ver a Serena.

-Que horrible vista, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese oso?- Pregunto uno de los hombres presentes.

-Posiblemente, estaba teniendo otra pelea con alguna otra criatura, y no pudo ganar- Comento otro hombre.

-¿Qué clase de criatura puede hacer una herida como esa?- Exclamo otro de los magos del gremio.

-Por el momento no importa- Hablo otro hombre- Debemos alegrarnos de que la pequeña Serena-chan se encuentra bien, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh? ¿Alegrarnos?- Dijo Serena confundida- ¿se alegran de que yo esté bien?-

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Rin mostro una gran sonrisa- ¿Acaso a ti no?-

-Sí, me alegra…Gracias, Rin- Respondió la chica demonio con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa de su vida.

 _Después de eso empecé a disfrutar a estar viva y también debe haber conocido a Rin y a los demás. El tiempo pasó y yo me uní oficialmente a Red Serpent. Hubo momentos felices los cuales disfrute, pero no sabía que esos momentos dudarían tan poco._

 _Mientras el tiempo pasaba empecé a volver a controlar mis poderes demoniacos juntó con mi maldición pero al mismo tiempo mi instinto demoniaco crecía y crecía hasta que una noche toda mi felicidad se desvaneció._

 _Dos Años Despues…_

Serena que ya tenía 6 años de edad, se encontraba en su habitación dentro del gremio. La pelinegra vestía con una falda roja y unas botas largas rojas. No tenía ninguna camisa o algo para cubrirse el torso.

La chica tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y se encontraba viendo su espalda en el espejo de su habitación. Por alguna razón en su espalda había unas extrañas marcas negras en forma de venas lineales de color negro.

-Esto es malo….-Pensó Serena- Mis marcas demoniacas se hacen cada vez más visibles cada vez que mi instinto demoniaco aparece…creo que ye debe ser tiempo que me aleje del gremio-

- _Matar… ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Vamos a Matarlo!-_

Serena cayo arrodillada al suelo al momento de escuchar esa horrible voz dentro de su cabeza. Serena entrecerraba los ojos muy adolorida por esa voz. Levemente sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y las marcas en su espalda empezaron a extenderse.

-Justo en este momento…- Pensó la pelinegra intentando mantener el control-…Necesito ir al bosque…y matar a algún animal salvaje… ¡Rápido! ¡Antes de que alguien me vea!-

Serena estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la ventana de su habitación para escapar pero de repente la puerta de su habitación empezó a abrirse.

-¡Maldición! ¡Olvide ponerle seguro a la puerta!- Pensó la pelinegra al observar la puerta.

-Oye, Serena, ¿Quieres ir a una misión?- Dijo la voz de un Rin de 8 años entrando a la habitación.

-¡Idiota, Rin! ¡No entres!- Grito Serena con uno de sus ojos ya de color rojo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Si estas desnuda, ¿acaso no recuerdas como nos cono…?- Antes de seguir hablando, Rin pudo ver con sus ojos las extrañas marcas en la espalda de su compañera-… ¿Eh? ¿Qué son esa marcas, Serena?-

-¡Ya no puedo controlarme!- Pensó Serena.

De repente, la pelinegra abrió los ojos de sorpresa y estos ya habían terminado de cambiar de color. Serena se puso de pie lentamente y después fue a su cama para ponerse una camisa blanca. Rin solo se confundía con lo que hacía su compañera y no le contestaba.

-¡Serena, ¿Me escuchas?! ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡¿Qué son esas marcas?! ¿O acaso te hiciste un tatuaje? ¡Te regañaran!- Decía el peliblanco intenta llamar la atención de la pelinegra.

Serena se quedo quieta y apunto sus ojos rojos contra Rin, el cual se sorprendió al ver los ojos y fría expresión de la pelinegra.

-¿Eh? ¿Soy yo o tus ojos cambiaron?- Pregunto Rin confundido.

La chica demonio mostro una sonrisa y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el peliblanco en la puerta.

-Oye, Rin, ¿Quieres que te diga algo interesante?- Pregunto Serena sonriente.

-¿Algo interesante?- Repitió el peliblanco.

-Sí, te voy a decir lo que voy a hacer ahora…- Serena apareció de repente en frente de Rin-…Voy a hacer que los miembros del gremio se maten entre ellos-

Antes la palabra de la chica, Rin se quedo simplemente petrificado con los ojos bien abiertos por esas horribles palabras.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena? ¡Una broma como esa, no es na…!-

Antes de que el peliblanco pudiera completar su oración, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de Serena. Rin simplemente cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras Serena estaba de pie a su lado con sus demoniacos ojos fijados en el.

-Lo siento, Rin. Sinceramente me gustabas un poco…aunque fueras basura humana- Comento la pelinegra para mostrar una sonrisa con sus afilados colmillos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal del gremio se encontraban todos los magos de Red Serpent. Todos muy felices estaban hablando, jugando, bebiendo, etc. Pero uno de los hombres del gremio noto algo raro.

Ese hombre pudo ver a Serena en el centro del gremio, de pie y con su mirada ocultada debajo de la sombra de su oscuro cabello.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces ahí quieta?- Pregunto el hombre.

De repente, la pelinegra empezó a reírse levemente provocando que todos en el gremio fijaran su mirada en la niña que se reía sola de una manera macabra.

-¿Qué es lo te pasa…Serena-chan?- Pregunto una mujer del gremio al ver a la niña de 8 años.

La pelinegra levanto la mirada de repente, mostrando ante todos sus ojos de color rojo sangriento que estaba liberando un fuerte destello del mismo color.

- **Chaos Corruption…-**

Tras las tranquilas palabras de Serena, un fuerte destello rojo sangre cubrió por completo a todos los magos de Red Serpent presente. Estos no perdieron tiempo en ser víctimas del poder de ese hechizo y de un momento a otro todos empezó una batalla contra ellos mismo.

Sacaban espadas y pistolas para cortar y disparar frenéticamente, disparaban letales hechizos con sus magias a sus propios amigos, a pesar de que la batalla iba empezando, las victimas empezaron a caer llenando las paredes del gremio de sangre.

-Muy bien, humanos- La demoniaca Serena sonrió- Muestren su verdadera naturaleza…animales asquerosos, carne inútil…seres inferiores-

 _A pesar de que yo estaba en mi estado demoniaco, mi verdadero ser pudo ver todo lo que pasaba claramente. Pude ver como mis amados compañeros se mataban entre si y todo por mi culpa, si tan solo me hubiera alejado de los humanos cuando tuve que hacerlo._

 _Pero una parte de mi quería estar con ellos. Quería ser amada…Quería que alguien valorara mi existencia, no importa cuando lo negara, eso es lo en realidad quería mi corazón, pero por culpa de ese deseo de conocer el amor…también conocí la tristeza y provoque que la persona que una vez fue mi amigo, me odiara._

 _3 horas después…_

La batalla entre los miembros de Red Serpent, no solo fue en el gremio, incluso se extendió por todo el pueblo llevando a su destrucción. Las casas estaban hechas en escombros y cubiertas de intensas llamas.

En las calles se podía ver cadáveres de animales, humanos adultos e incluso humanos jóvenes, solamente niños. También se podían ver que todavía quedaban algunos magos luchando entre esas intensas llamas y escombros.

En los escombros del edificio de Red Serpent, se podía ver una persona. Era una pequeña niña de cabello negro que estaba arrodillada en ese sucio suelo llenos de escombros. Esa niña solo soltaba lágrimas de sus ojos. Todas eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?- Seguía susurrando la pequeña Serena una y otra vez sin poder detener las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ayúdenme…-

Ante esas débiles y leves palabras, Serena abrió los ojos de sorpresa y rápidamente se puso de pie mirando a sus alrededores.

-Ayúdenme…voy a morir…-

Rápidamente Serena empezó a correr en dirección hacia esa débil voz que solo ella podía escuchar.

-¡Todavía hay alguien vivo! ¡Por favor, no te mueras!- Rogaba Serena corriendo a todo velocidad por el suelo.

La pelinegra siguió corriendo hasta que por fin logro observar como un brazo sobresalía de una pila de escombros en el suelo. Serena se apresuro y toma la mano de esa persona y empezó a jalar con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

La chica demonio logro sacar a la persona debajo de los escombros y se sorprendió al ver esa herida. A ese pequeño niño de 8 años.

-Rin…- Murmuro Serena cayendo en el suelo mientras observaba la cara de su amigo.

El peliblanco tirado en el suelo empezó a abrir los ojos levemente para ver la cara de su amiga llena de lágrimas.

-Serena…- Rin abrió los ojos de sorpresa y rápidamente empezó a mirar a su alrededor, logro ver las casas destruidas, las llamas que rodeaban todo y los cadáveres en el suelo-…El Gremio…Mi Gremio… ¿Esta destruido?-

Al ver ese horrible paisaje en frente de sus ojos, Rin no pudo evitar recordad las últimas palabras que escucho antes de perder la conciencia.

 _-…Voy hacer que los miembros del gremio se maten entre ellos-_

Rin empezó a apretar sus dientes con fuerzas y con sus ojos llorosos apunto lentamente su mirada hacia Serena en frente de el.

-Serena…quiero que me contestes algo…- Rin hablo casi como un ser sin vida-… ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién hizo que mis amigos se mataran entre sí?-

Serena se mordió los labios antes de contestar-…Fui…yo…pero…-

-¡Maldito Monstruo! ¡Voy a matarte, te voy a destruirte completamente!- Grito un Rin lleno de ira.

-Rin…- Murmuro Serena que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Te dejamos quedarte en nuestro gremio, pero solo eres un monstruo! ¡Te Maldigo Serena!- Gritaba Rin lleno de ira- ¡Yo te Matare! ¡Aunque mi cuerpo este herido, te matare, ¿Me escuchas?! ¡Te Matare! ¡Conseguiré poder y borrare tu existencia de este mundo! ¡Serena Axel! ¡Te voy a matar, lo prometo!-

Antes las imparables palabras de Rin, Serena simplemente se quedaba congelada al ver a su amiga. El peliblanco a pesar de estar herido empezó a arrastrase en el suelo con dirección hacia Serena pero esta rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió con dirección hacia el bosque.

-¡No escapes, Demonio! ¡No importa donde vayas, y te matare, a ti y todo lo que amas! ¡Te lo prometo por mi vida, Serena!- Gritaba Rin con las lagrimas de tristeza y ira cayendo por sus mejillas.

 _Después de eso, creo que me pase 3 días en una cueva simplemente llorando. Escuche que el Consejo Mágico se encargo de ocultar todo y de Rin…no tuve ninguna noticia. Pensé en suicidarme miles de veces por mi pecado, pero no pude porque gracias a Red Serpent descubría algo de mí misma. Quería vivir…como humana._

 _El tiempo fue pasando, y aprendí a controlarme, pero para eso no tenia que usar mis poderes demoniacos nunca más. Viví como una maga independiente para poder comer, pero jamás olvide esa noche. El dolor se redujo, pero después volvió a surgir cuando volví a encontrar a mi destino en Hargeon._

 _12 años después…_

Serena ya era toda una hermosa joven maga de 18 años de edad. Ahora mismo ella se encontraba en un local dentro de la ciudad de Hargeon realizando una misión.

-Disculpe. Por casualidad, ¿No habrán pasado por aquí unos hombres que podrían trabajar para un hombre llamado Jack?- Pregunto la hermosa Serena.

-Por supuesto- Contesto el dueño del local- Esos delincuentes están causando alborotos dentro de un bar cerca de aquí, pero, ¿Por qué una hermosa joven como tu quiere ver a unos hombres como esos?-

-Tengo mis asuntos- Contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Serena-

Al escuchar esa voz masculina, Serena se quedo congelada y levemente se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro de un joven peliblanco detrás de ella.

-Rin… ¿Eres…Rin…Verdad?- Dijo Serena sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Quién mas voy a ser, Serena? ¿Acaso olvidaste a tus amigos después de solo 12 años? Eso me entristece, pero espero que no hayas olvidado esa promesa- Dijo el peliblanco con una seria mirada.

-Por desgracia, no puedo… ¿acaso vienes a cumplir esa promesa ahora?- Pregunto Serena muy tranquila.

-Todavía no- Contesto Rin muy tranquilo- Cuando vuelvas a tener algo querido, será el momento. Por ahora tengo que irme, mi nuevo gremio, Seven Satan, tiene asuntos muy importantes que hacer-

-¿Te uniste a otro gremio?- Dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Sí, un gremio muy especial. Gracias a ese gremio, descubrí que eras en realidad y como derrotarte, Serena- Dijo Rin sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-¿Descubriste que era en realidad…Rin?- Pregunto Serena casi congelada.

-Sí, pero dejaremos esa historia para otro día- Después de esas palabras el peliblanco simplemente entro dentro de la multitud de gente en las calles y desapareció.

Serena tardo un tiempo en volver a tranquilizarse y después simplemente siguió caminando entre la multitud de gente.

-Bueno, no importa- Pensó Serena caminando- Si quiere matarme, que lo haga, eso acabaría con el dolor. Además yo dudo que vuelva a tener algo querido-

Pero mientras la pelinegra caminaba, a su lado pasaron dos personas encapuchadas que iban en la dirección contraria. Una era cierto joven de 18 años con cabello rosa y el otro era un gato azul.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres separarte de Marcus y Alicia?- Pregunto Happy.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero buscar a mi padre en esta ciudad, pero prometo vamos a comer! ¡Busquemos un bar o algo!- Respondió Tsuna sonriente.

 _Es irónico ¿Verdad?...el día que la oscuridad de mi pasado, Rin, volvió a aparecer también fue el día en que la luz volvió a aparecer ante mí, Fairy Tail._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Esa es mi historia…Ese es el Pasado de esta chica demonio- Dijo Serena al terminar su relato.

Tsuna y Happy tenían una seria expresión al haber escuchado toda la historia de la boca de la misma Serena.

-Así que es por eso que Rin te odia tanto y quiere matarte…No sé si me ira o lastima- Comento el pequeño gato azul.

-¿Entonces qué piensa ahora? ¿Qué piensan de mí ahora que confirmaron que la historia de Rin no era mentira? Que yo mate a mis compañeros…- Dijo Serena muy triste.

-¿Cuantos veces vas a hacer la misma pregunta?- Tsuna mostro una sonrisa- ¡Tu eres Serena de Fairy Tail, y eso nunca cambiara! ¡Si ese instinto demoniaco vuelve a aparecer, yo te recordare tu verdadero ser! ¡Y no dejare que Rin te haga daño!-

-¡Aye, Sir!- Apoyo Happy sonriente.

-Tsuna…Happy…- Susurro la pelinegra sonriente y con los ojos llorosos.

-Que buenos compañeros son, aunque es de esperar de los magos de Fairy Tail-

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban encadenados se sorprendieron por esas repentinas palabras. Los jóvenes magos apuntaron una seria mirada fuera de la prisión en donde se encontraban y lograron ver la silueta de una persona oculta entre las sombras del calabozo.

-¡Maldito!-Grito el pelirosa furioso- ¡Tu eres un mago de Seven Satan, ¿Verdad?! ¡Sáquenos de aquí, y devuélvanme mi bufanda!-

-Que mocoso más ruidoso y sin modales- Hablo ese hombre entre las sombras- Pero era de esperar del Hijo de Natsu Dragneel, no solo heredaste su sangre y magia. También su espíritu-

-¡Parece que conoces a mi padre, pero no compares con él, desgraciado!- Exclamo Tsuna golpeando los barrotes de la celda.

-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Serena seriamente.

-Simplemente quería ver los rostros de las personas que derrotaron a dos de los siete satanes- Explico el hombre- Tu Serena Axel, derrotaste a Victor con tus poderes demoniacos dados por Zeref. Y Tsuna Dragneel, derroto a Rin, quien usaba magia mata demonios, la cual debería ser muy efectiva contra ti-

-¿Otra vez con lo de la magia de Devil Slayer? ¡Qué tiene que ver esa magia conmigo!- Exclamo Tsuna una respuesta.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- El hombre soltó una leve risa- Entonces te lo diré. Tu verdadero ser. Lo que es de verdad la sangre de Natsu Dragneel corriendo por tus venas-

-¿La sangre de mi papa? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?- Pregunto el pelirosa confundido.

-Esto es malo- Pensó Happy- ¿Acaso este tipo sabe el secreto de Natsu?-

-Muchacho, ¿Alguna vez has oído de el demonio, END?- Pregunto ese hombre oculto entre las sombras.

-¿END?- Repitió Tsuna confundido.

-Yo escuchado de él…-Hablo Serena- El Demonio mas fuerte creado por Zeref, END, el fin. He escuchado que tal vez participo en la Gran Guerra Mágica pero no tengo muchos recuerdos acerca de cuando yo era un demonio total-

-END, no solo era el demonio más fuerte de Zeref, también era su hermano- Dijo el hombre seriamente- ¡Pero END no compartía los mismos objetivos de Zeref y lo derroto! ¡Ese fue tu padre, Tsuna! ¡END, Etherias Natsu Dragneel! ¡Por esa misma razón, tu eres mitad demonio y el sobrino del mago oscuro mas grande, Zeref!-

Ante las palabras de ese hombre entre las sombras, Tsuna y sus compañeros se quedaron totalmente con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Soy Mitad Demonio?- Repitió Tsuna sin poder creerlo, y rápidamente se enfureció- ¡No mientas, desgraciado! ¡Yo soy yo! ¡Además, ¿Por qué debería creerle a un desgraciado como tú?!-

-Porque yo luche contra tu padre, durante la gran guerra mágica, y perdí- Comento ese hombre entre las sombras.

-¿Peleaste contra Natsu durante la guerra?- Pregunto Happy sorprendido.

-Si- Respondió el hombre- Y no solo eso. Cuando perdí contra él, él creyó haberme matado. Creyó haber vengado a su padre, Igneel, pero no lo hizo. ¡En realidad yo sobreviví, pero perdí mi verdadera forma! ¡Perdí mi verdadero poder! ¡Pero cuando termine el Torneo del Rey Demonio, Zeref regresara y me regresara mi poder aun más fuerte que antes!-

-¿Tu quieres eres, desgraciado?- Pregunto Tsuna furioso.

El hombre salió de las sombras. Vestía una gran capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo. Tenía una piel morena, y unos afilados de color negro profundo. Tenía un largo y puntiagudo cabello de color blanco que llegaba hasta su espalda. Al salir de las sombras mostro una maligna sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Soy el Maestro de Seven Satan, Acnologia-

 **Continuara…**


	17. El Final del Torneo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 17: ¡El Final del Torneo!**

Mientras estaban encarcelados en una prisión de Seven Satan, Serena uso ese tiempo para contarle su historia a Tsuna y Happy. Pero al final de ese relato, los magos de Fairy Tail se terminaron encontrando con un nuevo enemigo.

-Esa es mi historia…Ese es el Pasado de esta chica demonio- Dijo Serena al terminar su relato.

Tsuna y Happy tenían una seria expresión al haber escuchado toda la historia de la boca de la misma Serena.

-Así que es por eso que Rin te odia tanto y quiere matarte…No sé si me ira o lastima- Comento el pequeño gato azul.

-¿Entonces qué piensa ahora? ¿Qué piensan de mí ahora que confirmaron que la historia de Rin no era mentira? Que yo mate a mis compañeros…- Dijo Serena muy triste.

-¿Cuantos veces vas a hacer la misma pregunta?- Tsuna mostro una sonrisa- ¡Tu eres Serena de Fairy Tail, y eso nunca cambiara! ¡Si ese instinto demoniaco vuelve a aparecer, yo te recordare tu verdadero ser! ¡Y no dejare que Rin te haga daño!-

-¡Aye, Sir!- Apoyo Happy sonriente.

-Tsuna…Happy…- Susurro la pelinegra sonriente y con los ojos llorosos.

-Que buenos compañeros son, aunque es de esperar de los magos de Fairy Tail-

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban encadenados se sorprendieron por esas repentinas palabras. Los jóvenes magos apuntaron una seria mirada fuera de la prisión en donde se encontraban y lograron ver la silueta de una persona oculta entre las sombras del calabozo.

-¡Maldito!-Grito el pelirosa furioso- ¡Tu eres un mago de Seven Satan, ¿Verdad?! ¡Sáquenos de aquí, y devuélvanme mi bufanda!-

-Que mocoso más ruidoso y sin modales- Hablo ese hombre entre las sombras- Pero era de esperar del Hijo de Natsu Dragneel, no solo heredaste su sangre y magia. También su espíritu-

-¡Parece que conoces a mi padre, pero no compares con él, desgraciado!- Exclamo Tsuna golpeando los barrotes de la celda.

-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Serena seriamente.

-Simplemente quería ver los rostros de las personas que derrotaron a dos de los siete satanes- Explico el hombre- Tu Serena Axel, derrotaste a Victor con tus poderes demoniacos dados por Zeref. Y Tsuna Dragneel, derroto a Rin, quien usaba magia mata demonios, la cual debería ser muy efectiva contra ti-

-¿Otra vez con lo de la magia de Devil Slayer? ¡Qué tiene que ver esa magia conmigo!- Exclamo Tsuna una respuesta.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- El hombre soltó una leve risa- Entonces te lo diré. Tu verdadero ser. Lo que es de verdad la sangre de Natsu Dragneel corriendo por tus venas-

-¿La sangre de mi papa? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?- Pregunto el pelirosa confundido.

-Esto es malo- Pensó Happy- ¿Acaso este tipo sabe el secreto de Natsu?-

-Muchacho, ¿Alguna vez has oído de el demonio, END?- Pregunto ese hombre oculto entre las sombras.

-¿END?- Repitió Tsuna confundido.

-Yo escuchado de él…-Hablo Serena- El Demonio mas fuerte creado por Zeref, END, el fin. He escuchado que tal vez participo en la Gran Guerra Mágica pero no tengo muchos recuerdos acerca de cuando yo era un demonio total-

-END, no solo era el demonio más fuerte de Zeref, también era su hermano- Dijo el hombre seriamente- ¡Pero END no compartía los mismos objetivos de Zeref y lo derroto! ¡Ese fue tu padre, Tsuna! ¡END, Etherias Natsu Dragneel! ¡Por esa misma razón, tu eres mitad demonio y el sobrino del mago oscuro mas grande, Zeref!-

Ante las palabras de ese hombre entre las sombras, Tsuna y sus compañeros se quedaron totalmente con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Soy Mitad Demonio?- Repitió Tsuna sin poder creerlo, y rápidamente se enfureció- ¡No mientas, desgraciado! ¡Yo soy yo! ¡Además, ¿Por qué debería creerle a un desgraciado como tú?!-

-Porque yo luche contra tu padre, durante la gran guerra mágica, y perdí- Comento ese hombre entre las sombras.

-¿Peleaste contra Natsu durante la guerra?- Pregunto Happy sorprendido.

-Si- Respondió el hombre- Y no solo eso. Cuando perdí contra él, él creyó haberme matado. Creyó haber vengado a su padre, Igneel, pero no lo hizo. ¡En realidad yo sobreviví, pero perdí mi verdadera forma! ¡Perdí mi verdadero poder! ¡Pero cuando termine el Torneo del Rey Demonio, Zeref regresara y me regresara mi poder aun más fuerte que antes!-

-¿Tu quieres eres, desgraciado?- Pregunto Tsuna furioso.

El hombre salió de las sombras. Vestía una gran capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo. Tenía una piel morena, y unos afilados de color negro profundo. Tenía un largo y puntiagudo cabello de color blanco que llegaba hasta su espalda. Al salir de las sombras mostro una maligna sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Soy el Maestro de Seven Satan, Acnologia-

Al momento de escuchar el nombre de ese hombre en frente de ellos, Tanto Happy como Serena pudieron sentir un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo. El único que no sabía el significado de ese nombre era el mago de fuego que seguía mirando al hombre peliblanco con una confundida mirada.

-¿Acnologia? Que nombre más raro tienes, desgraciado- Comento Tsuna.

-Como se esperaba del hijo de Natsu Dragneel. Tienes musculo pero nada de cerebro. Si no reconoces ese nombre, ¿Por qué no miras las expresiones de tus amigos?- Dijo ese hombre peliblanco.

-¿Eh?- Murmuro el pelirosa confundido.

Tsuna procedió a apuntar su mirada hacia Serena y Happy los cuales tenían los ojos bien abiertos observando al supuesto Maestro de Seven Satan. El pelirosa también pudo ver como sus compañeros estaban temblando levemente.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- Pregunto Tsuna sorprendido al ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo te pasa a ti, Tsuna? ¿Es que jamás escuchaste el nombre de Acnologia?- Pregunto Serena muy alterada.

-¡Lo que dice ese tipo es mentira!-Exclamo Happy- ¡Acnologia ya no existe! ¡Natsu lo derroto durante la gran guerra mágica! ¡Yo y los demás miembros del gremio lo vimos!-

-¡Acnologia tampoco era humano! ¡Él era el Rey Dragón, El Dragón del Apocalipsis! ¡Es imposible que seas tú!- Exclamo la pelinegra apoyando al felino azul.

-¿Rey Dragón?- Pensó Tsuna sorprendido.

-Como ya dije- Hablo el peliblanco-Natsu Dragneel me derroto, pero ese no fue mi final. Cuando nuestra batalla termino, mi cuerpo de dragón negro se desvaneció y volví a mi forma original. A un despreciable humano-

-¿Forma original? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Serena confundida.

-Acnologia en realidad fue una vez un humano- Hablo Happy- El era un Dragon Slayer que mato a miles de dragones y se baño en su sangre. Cada vez que mataba a un dragón fue cuerpo fue cambiando y al final con la ayuda de la magia oscura se convirtió en un dragón-

-Parece que a pesar que eres un ser insignificante, también has escuchado sombre mi, pequeño Exceed- Comento Acnologia con una leve sonrisa.

-¡No entiendo sobre qué está pasando! ¡Pero yo te creo nada! ¡No creo lo que dice sobre que yo soy mitad demonio, y tampoco creo lo que dices ser el Rey Dragón! ¡Lo único que se claramente es que cuando salga de aquí, te pateare el trasero!- Exclamo Tsuna chocando su cabeza contra los barrotes de la prisión.

-Yo soy el verdadero Rey Dragón, Acnologia, y si no me crees, mira esto…- Exclamo el hombre tranquilamente.

Ese hombre peliblanco abrió su larga capa negra, revelando que vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones tipo militar y un par de botas marrones. Pero este hombre a continuación levanto su brazo derecho y sorprendió a todos.

El brazo derecho de ese hombre no estaba formado por piel, estaba formado por escamas de un profundo color negro azabache. Tenía filosas garras del mismo color y unas leves manchas de color azul.

-¿Escamas negras? ¿Qué demonios pasa con ese brazo?- Dijo Tsuna sorprendido al ver el brazo del hombre.

-¿Acaso es Take Over igual que Sonia-san?- Pregunto Serena sorprendida.

-No…Ese brazo…esas escamas de color negro…No hay duda… ¡Es el brazo de Acnologia!- Exclamo Happy sorprendiendo a Tsuna y Serena.

-Sí. Este brazo fue todo lo que quedo de mi antigua forma- Hablo Acnologia- Todavía tengo mis poderes de Dragon Slayer. Durante todos estos años, estuve investigando y reuniendo toda clase de recursos para recuperar mi verdadera forma. Mañana ese objetivo se cumplirá. ¡En el final del Torneo, Zeref regresara a este mundo y cuando lo hada me regresara mi poder y yo renaceré! ¡Volverá un Rey Dragón mas fuerte que antes!-

-¡Fairy Tail te detendrá! ¡Eso es seguro!- Exclamo el pelirosa intensamente.

-En realidad es todo lo contrario. Puede que Fairy Tail me ayude a completar mi objeto, al menos si Wendy Marvell o Alicia Scarlet resultan las ganadoras. Es una lástima que tu no ganaras, con tu cuerpo mitad demonio hubieras sido un contenedor perfecto para Zeref- Dijo Acnologia volviendo a ocultar su brazo dentro de su capa.

-¡Ya deja de llamarme mitad demonio, desgraciado!- Exclamo Tsuna mientras seguía golpeando los barrotes con su cabeza.

-Si no quieres creerme a mí, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ese pequeño Exceed de ahí? Si no me equivoco ese era el antiguo compañero de Natsu Dragneel, ¿Verdad?- Comento Acnologia.

-¿Happy?- Murmuro el pelirosa fijando su vista sobre el gato azul.

-Aye…- Dijo Happy nervioso.

Acnologia a continuación se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de de la celda donde estaban encerrados los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Es una pena que tu padre no está aquí, Tsuna…Para ver el inicio de una nueva era de oscuridad- Dijo el maestro de Seven Satan antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Tsuna, Serena y Happy se quedaron callados por unos momentos tras la desaparición de Acnologia. Tsuna a continuación miro a Happy con seriedad.

-Happy…Lo que decía ese tipo… ¿es verdad? ¿Yo soy mitad demonio por mi papa? ¿Mi papa es en serio el hermano de Zeref y ese demonio llamado END o lo que sea?- Preguntaba Tsuna con seriedad.

-Tsuna…- Susurro Serena al ver al pelirosa.

-Parece que no tengo otra opción que contarte…- Hablo Happy con seriedad-…Natsu me pidió que no te digiera nada, porque él quería contártelo cuando se encontraran, pero parece que tendré que hacerlo ahora-

-¿Mi papa te pidió eso?- Repitió Tsuna sorprendido.

-Si- Respondió- Etherias Natsu Dragneel. Ese es el nombre de tu padre, y sin duda es un demonio, pero dentro de su cuerpo había dos almas-

-¿Dos almas?- Repitió Serena confundida.

-Una era la de Natsu y la otra era la de END- Explico Happy- Durante la gran guerra mágica, Natsu no tuvo opción que combatir el dominio de END sobre su alma y logro ganar, pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo siguió siendo el de un demonio con apariencia humana. Cuando Tsuna nació heredo la mitad del ADN demoniaco de Natsu, pero parece que no sufres el descontrol-

-¿Natsu Dragneel logro vencer el alma del demonio más poderoso de Zeref?- Pensó Serena sorprendida.

-¿Es eso verdad, Happy?- Pregunto Tsuna muy serio.

-Sí, perdóname por ocultarte la verdad todo el tiempo- Dijo Happy deprimido.

-Tsuna…- Pensó Serena al ver la expresión seria del pelirosa.

-¡¿Mi papa dijo que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo?!- Pregunto Tsuna emocionado y provocando que sus compañeros cayeran de espaldas al suelo.

-¡¿Es eso lo que escuchaste?!- Preguntaron al unisonó Serena y Happy muy sorprendidos por la reacción tan alegre del mago de fuego.

-¡Es obvio que escuche lo demás, pero no es que me importe!- Exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa- ¡Humano o demonio, yo soy yo! ¡Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail! ¡Eso nunca cambiara! ¿O acaso esperaban otra cosa?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Serena sonriendo.

-¡Aye, Sir! ¡Nuestro Tsuna siempre será el mismo!- Dijo Happy ya alegre.

-Ahora que aclaramos nuestros problemas de identidades, tenemos tres cosas que hacer- Dijo Tsuna.

-¿Tres cosas? ¿Cuáles son?- Pregunto Serena confundida.

-¡La primera es salir de esta celda! ¡La segunda es buscar mi bufanda! ¡Y la tercera es encontrar ese desgraciado de Acnologia y patearle el trasero!- Exclamo el Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa y con sus ojos llenos de determinación.

 _Al Día Siguiente…_

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, junto con Erik y Sophia no tuvieron otra opción más que esperar hasta el día siguiente, ya que sabían que posiblemente no encontrarían a sus demás compañeros.

Al día siguiente, una vez los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth fueron a presentarse al coliseo de la isla, pero esta vez lucia diferente. Había mucha más gente que los días anteriores y gritaban más que nunca y eso solo era porque el día de hoy era el final del Torneo del Rey Demonio.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth fueron a las terrazas alrededor del coliseo mientras que Erik y su hija una vez más tuvieron que ir a vigilar en las gradas llenas de muchos espectadores muy ruidosos.

Los jóvenes magos en las terrazas se preguntaban cuando iba a empezar las luchas de los cinco competidores finalistas.

-Hoy parece que hay más gente que todos los días anteriores, ¿Verdad?- Comento Lisa al ver a sus alrededores.

-Solo porque hoy es el día final de este torneo- Hablo Marcus seriamente- Ellos creen que esto es un evento que decidirá quién es la persona más fuerte de este torneo, pero, ¿Quién sabe cuál es la verdadera razón que planea Seven Satan tras este torneo?-

-¿Están seguros que simplemente no podemos destruir todo el lugar para arruinar sus planes y encontrar a los demás?- Pregunto Ryos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No podemos hacer una locura con tanta gente inocente dentro de la isla! ¡Quién sabe lo que harían los magos de Seven Satan!- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-En otras palabras, no tenemos más opción que seguir hasta el final de este torneo, y esperemos que podamos detener ese plan a tiempo- Comento Marcus- Esperemos que Tsuna y los demás puedan escapar por su cuenta-

-Tsuna-sama…- Dijo Raine sentada en posición fetal en el suelo y rodeada de un aura deprimente.

-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntar, ¿Qué le pasa a Raine-sama? Parece muy triste y deprimida- Comento Sorano al ver a la peliazul oscuro.

-Estuvo toda la noche, ya que no tuvimos ninguna noticia de Tsuna- Hablo Sonia- Además su loca imaginación no deja de repetir la idea de que Tsuna y Serena están solos en una celda oscura y están teniendo…-

-¡Ellos no puedes estar haciendo eso! ¡Tsuna-sama jamás haría algo a espaldas de Raine!- Exclama la maga de hielo con una cascada de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Raine-sama, Happy-sama también fue capturado junto con Tsuna-sama y Serena-sama así que dudo que ellos estén haciendo ese tipo de cosas- Comento Sorano intentando animar a Raine.

-¡Tiene razón, Sorano-san! ¡Mientras Happy-san este con Tsuna-sama y Serena-san, Raine no tiene de que preocuparse!- Dijo Raine levantándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Ellos siguen capturados por el enemigos, ¿Y que ellos hicieran ese tipo de cosas es lo que te preocupaba todo este tiempo?!- Exclamo Marcus sorprendido.

-¡Esta mujer necesita conseguir ayuda!- Comento Ryos también sorprendido.

-Sorano -chan, hablaras como si esos dos de verdad fueran hacer ese tipo si Happy no estuviera ahí. Parece que después de todo también tienes un lado pervertido, ¿Verdad?- Comento Lisa con una sonrisa picara.

-¡N-No lo tengo! ¡No digas esa clase de cosas sobre mí, Lisa-chan!- Dijo Sorano toda roja.

-Happy…Espero que estés bien- Penso Charle seriamente.

-¿En qué piensas tan seriamente, Charle?- Pregunto Wendy a su compañera.

-¿Eh?...N-Nada…- Contesto la pequeña gata blanca un poco sonrojada mientras Wendy mostro una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en las gradas llenas de espectadores, Erik y Sophia podían ver a los magos de Fairy Tail en las terrazas tan animados como siempre.

-Malditos mocosos, parece que a pesar que sus compañeros están capturados por el enemigos ellos están tan animados como siempre- Comento Erik.

-Debe ser porque tienen confianza en que sus amigos estarán bien, y si no lo estuvieran no serian magos de Fairy Tail- Hablo Sophia sonriente- Despues de todo, Mama y tu hablan mucho de ellos-

-¿Qué?- Dijo El pelirojo un poco sorprendido- Tal vez tu madre hable mucho de ellos porque estuvo en Fairy Tail, pero yo nunca he dicho nada de ellos-

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces quien es el tipo que se queja con mama sobre un tipo de su antiguo gremio que te venció con un solo grito?- Comento Sophia burlona.

-Debes dejar de escuchar las conversaciones entre tu madre y yo…- Dijo Erik levemente sonrojado.

-No es mi culpa haber heredado el buen oído de mi papa- Contesto la pelipurpura rojiza.

Pero las conversaciones de los magos se acabaron cuando apareció el enorme holograma de Alexander en el gran cielo sobre el coliseo.

-¡Bienvenidos Todos! ¡Hoy es el día que decidirá quién es la persona que merece ser llamada Rey Demonio! ¡Hoy será el Final del Torneo del Rey Demonio!- Decía el holograma de Alexander con seriedad haciendo gritar de emoción a los espectadores.

-Otra vez, la cara de ese desgraciado- Hablo Marcus molesto- Si tan solo lo hubiéramos derrotado y capturado, habríamos logrado que nos digiera su plan-

-No te enojes, primito. Eso es solo un holograma, no puedes desquitarte con el- Comento Lisa un poco molesta consigo misma.

-¡Ahora dará inicio el combate real entre todos los finalistas!- Exclamo el holograma de Alexander sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Combate real? ¿Eso significa que todos lucharan al mismo tiempo?- Se preguntaba Sorano.

-Eso parece. Ahora entiendo porque escogieron un número tan impar como cinco- Comento Ryos.

-Y como siempre, ese desgraciado con la máscara ya está en la arena- Dijo Sonia con su mirada puesta en el campo de batalla.

Todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail bajaron su mirada también y la fijaron sobre la arena donde se encontraba el rubio enmascarado con abrigo rojo de nombre Phoenix.

-Entonces tenemos que ir, Alicia-san- Comento Wendy muy seria.

-Sí, Wendy-san- Contesto la peliescarlata muy seria también.

Después de decir esas palabras ambas magas de Fairy Tail se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, pero no se dieron cuenta que cierto joven con el cabello blanco las estaba viendo alejarse.

-¿Soy yo o Wendy-san y Alicia están muy serias?- Pregunto Marcus a sus compañeras.

-Por supuesto que están serias. Tienen que estar preparadas para lo que ocurra en medio de la pelea. Seven Satan podría hacer su movimiento- Contesto Alicia.

-Eso lo entiendo. Pero…- Hablo el joven albino…tengo un raro presentimiento, podría ser mi instinto. Presiento como si esas dos _t_ uvieran algún secreto o algún plan escondido…-

-Tú eres la personas menos indicada para decir eso- Hablo Ryos- ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien fue quien se escapo solo en medio de la noche para rescatar a Sorano y Lisa contra un mago de Seven Satan?-

-Ryos tiene razón, Marcus. ¿O será que sientes celos porque Alicia no compartió ese secreto contigo?- Comento Sonia de una manera picara.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?- Pregunto Marcus confundido.

-Porque a Marcus-sama le gusta Alicia-sama, ¿Verdad?- Contesto Sorano un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde rayos sacaron esa conclusión?- Exclamo Marcus sonrojado.

-¡Es muy obvio, primito! ¡Apuesto que la razón por la que no luchaste con ella en el tercer día del torneo es porque te gusta, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo Lisa sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No pelee con ella para ahorrar energías para poder salvarte, estúpida prima!- Exclamo el joven peliblanco cada vez mas rojo.

-¡No debe avergonzarse de sus sentimientos, Marcus-san! ¡Si le gusta Alicia-san diga alto y claro!- Dijo Raine mientras en realidad pensaba-¡Si logro juntar a Marcus-san y Alicia-san, habrá una mujer menos en la lucha de Raine por el amor de Tsuna-sama!-

-¡Que no me gusta!- Seguía exclamando Marcus.

Pero mientras los magos de Fairy Tail hablaban sobre la vida amorosa de Marcus y Alicia y Wendy se dirigían a la arena, había otras personas que estaban ansiosos porque empezara la batalla. Esos eran los magos de Seven Satan ocultos en la parte más alta del coliseo.

-¡Por fin! ¡Hoy será el día en que podremos ver con nuestros propios ojos como renace el gran Zeref-sama! ¡Esto será increíble!- Dijo Ren muy emocionado.

-Lo malo de esto es que tendrán que sacrificarse la vida de todos los espectadores. Apuesto que hay varios muchachos guapos entre toda esa gente- Comento Sara un poco triste

-No puede evitarse, Sara- Hablo Alexander muy serio- Para la resurrección de Zeref-sama necesitamos un contenedor muy fuerte, como el ganador del torneo, pero para que su vida no se extinga tan fácil, le daremos la vida de todos los espectadores. Eso sin duda será algo interesante de ver-

-Eso ya lo sé. Por cierto, Alexander…- Hablo Sara con una sonrisa-…Es raro que tu estés aquí teniendo a varios prisioneros en el calabozo. Generalmente irías con ellos para hacer tus experimentos-

-Hacer experimentos con dos seres demoniacos como Tsuna Dragneel y Serena Axel sin duda sería interesante, pero es más interesante ver el renacimiento de Zeref-sama- Contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

Después de las palabras de Alexander y Sara. Los tres magos de Seven Satan en la habitación lograron observar como la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Diane que como siempre tenía una sonrisa.

-Diane…-Hablo Alexander con seriedad-… ¿Ya preparaste todo para el renacimiento de Zeref-sama?-

-Sí, ya cumplí con mi deber- Hablo Diane- Ahora solo que queda ver quién es la persona que será el contenedor, ¿Sera alguna de esas dos magas de Fairy Tail?-

-Yo hubiera querido que participara Tsuna Dragneel y su amiga…Serena, ¿no?- Comento Ren deprimido- ¡Hubiera querido ver enfrentarse a dos personas que derrotaron a dos miembros de los siete satanes!-

-Pero Victor murió, y Rin posiblemente será ejecutado por no poder vencer a Tsuna Dragneel…- Hablo Sara-…Contando al Maestro, solo quedan cinco satanes, ¿Todavía nos podemos llamar Satan Seven?-

-Cuando Zeref-sama resucite no importa cómo nos llamemos, dominaremos el mundo a su lado junto con el Maestro- Dijo Diane con una sonrisa.

De repente, los cuatro magos de Seven Satan fijaron su mirada en la puerta principal de la habitación que se abrió al instante en que el Maestro de Seven Satan, Acnologia entro al cuarto.

-¡Mi Señor!- Dijeron los cincos satanes al unisonó al ver al hombre peliblanco con una seria mirada.

Los miembros de Seven Satan que ya estaban en la habitación se apresuraron para colocarse en posición uno al lado del otro, y se arrodillaron en frente del trono en donde se sentó Acnologia con una seria expresión en su rostro.

-¿Todavía no han empezado las batallas para saber quién será el contenedor?- Pregunto Acnologia con seriedad.

-Está a punto de empezar la batalla entre los cinco finalistas, Mi señor- Respondió Alexander.

-Ya veo, ¿Quiénes eran los finalistas? Si no me equivoco había dos magas de Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el serio peliblanco.

-Sí, una era La Sacerdotisa del Cielo, Wendy Marvell, una maga de clase S y otra era la hija de Titania, Erza Scarlet y el antiguo mago santo Jellal Fernandez, Alicia Scarlet- Contesto Diane.

-También se encuentra llamado Phoenix, a pesar de que no es mago tiene unas grandiosas habilidades físicas, lo que lo hacen un buen candidato para ser el contenedor- Comento Sara.

-Los otros dos finalistas son solo sujetos que tuvieron suerte en llegar hasta la final. Ni siquiera sirven como plan de emergencia- Dijo Ren para después soltar una leve risa.

-Ya veo- Hablo Acnologia- ¿Los demás magos de Fairy Tail no han hecho ninguno movimiento para rescatar a sus compañeros?-

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor- Hablo Ren sonriente- Cuando capturamos a su amiga de las sombras estuvieron muy cuidadosos con sus planes, además desde que me vieron usando mi maldición en la zona comercial ellos creen que los he estado vigilando desde el interior del coliseo. ¡Son un gremio de cobardes!-

-¡No los subestimes, idiota! ¡Fairy Tail ha derrotado a varios gremios que los han subestimado!- Exclamo Acnologia furioso.

-¿Está hablando de los gremios de Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart y Tartaros? ¡Esos son gremios antiguos, a nosotros nadie puede vencernos! ¡Seven Satan es invencible!- Dijo Ren riendo.

-¡Ya deja calla tu boca! ¿Y Ren en que momento te di permiso para dar tus opiniones?- Exclamo el peliblanco con una expresión furiosa.

-M-Mis disculpas, Mi Señor- Dijo Ren asustando haciendo una reverencia ante su aterrador Maestro.

-Zeref…ya falta poco para que vuelvas a este mundo- Pensaba Acnologia- Junto tu y yo destruiremos a los magos que nos quitaron todo… ¡Fairy Tail!-

Después de unos segundos. Todos los competidores de la final estaban en la arena del Torneo. Esos eran Alicia, Wendy, Phoenix junto con otros dos hombres los cuales solo eran puro musculo y nada de cerebro.

-¡Ahora dará inicio entre el combate real entre…! ¡Wendy Marvell! ¡Alicia Scarlet! ¡Phoenix! ¡Bolt! ¡Michael! ¡Comiencen!-

Después de decir esas palabras, el holograma de Alexander desapareció del cielo del estadio mientras la gente exclamaba de emoción que empezara la batalla.

-¡Yo voy a ganar este torneo! ¡Los aplastare a todos!- Dijo el hombre llamado Bolt que presumía sus músculos.

-¡No me gusta lastimar mujeres, pero no tengo otra opción! ¡Voy a ganar!- dijo el hombre llamado Michael que también presumía sus grandes músculos.

Pero de un momento a otro esos dos musculosos hombres recibieron al unisonó un fuerte golpe en sus caras por parte de Alicia y Wendy.

-¡Ustedes estorban! ¡Váyanse!- Exclamo Alicia tras golpear al hombre llamado Bolt.

-¡Lo siento mucho, pero este no es lugar para los débiles!- Dijo Wendy tras golpear al hombre llamado Michael.

Ambos hombres terminaron enterrados contra la pared del coliseo completamente inconsciente y la gente gritaba de emoción al comienzo de la batalla.

-¡Estos tipos sí que eran débiles!- Comento Lisa sorprendida.

-Bueno era de esperas de unos tipos que llegaron a la final con pura suerte…- Comento Ryos.

-Ahora solo quedan los más fuertes…esos tres, ¿Qué pasara ahora?- Se preguntaba Marcus seriamente.

En el campo de batalla, se encontraban Alicia, Wendy y Phoenix que no hacían nada más a aparte de conectar sus miradas varias veces.

-Ahora solo quedamos nosotros tres…Alicia-san, ¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos?- Pregunto la maga del cielo a la peliescarlata.

-¡Si, lo recuerdo muy bien!- Respondió Alicia seriamente.

Después de decir esas palabras, en la cabeza de Alicia empezaron a llegar una serie de recuerdos del día anterior.

 **Flashback**

 _Ayer…_

Después de la batalla de Alicia y Raine en el cuarto día del torneo. Ambas magas de Fairy Tail se fueron por pasillos diferentes para regresar con sus compañeros. Pero mientras Alicia caminaba sola por el castillo pudo ver que una persona caminaba hacia ella.

Esa persona era un hombre con un cabello rubio puntiagudo, con una máscara blanca y vestía con ropa negra aparte de de un abrigo rojo sobre su camisa.

-Tú eres…- Murmuro Alicia al reconocer al hombre.

Ese hombre que se puso de pie en frente de Alicia, era otro de los competidores. Uno llamado Phoenix.

-…Tu eres…Phoenix-san… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la peliescarlata con flequillo azul.

-Alicia, ya que tú serás una de las finalistas, tenemos que hablar- Dijo Phoenix con una voz muy seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?- Pregunto Alicia confundida.

-Sí, nos conocimos cuando tú eras muy pequeña- Hablo Phoenix- Sin duda tu eres la vida imagen de Erza, aunque un poco menos aterradora-

-¿Usted conoce a mi madre?- Pregunto Alicia aun mas confundida.

-Sí, la conozco desde ha ce tiempo. Pero esa charla la dejaremos para otro momento, ¿Quisiera hablarte sobre el verdadero objetivo de este torneo?-

-¿Verdadero objetivo? ¿Acaso el objetivo de este torneo no es decidir quién es el luchador mas fuerte?- Pregunto Alicia.

-Esa es solo la verdad a medias- Explico el rubio enmascarado- La verdad es que Seven Satan quiere saber quién es el luchador más fuerte para poder usarlo como contenedor para poder revivir a Zeref el día final del Torneo-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes sobre Seven Satan y además como es eso que quieres revivir a eso? ¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso?- Preguntaba Alicia confundida.

-Porque yo vine a este torneo para poder detener sus planes. El día final del torneo quiero que me ayudes con algo, junto con Wendy pero necesites que guardes el secreto de tus compañeros al menos hasta el final…no queremos que los demás magos de Seven Satan descubran nuestros planes. Por ahora estamos a salvo- Dijo Phoenix con seriedad debajo de su máscara.

-¿Wendy-san también sabe sobre esto? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?- Pregunto Alicia con seriedad.

Phoenix soltó una leve risa y coloco sus manos sobre su máscara- No te preocupes. No soy su enemigo, Alicia-

Cuando Phoenix levanto su máscara en frente de la maga de cuerpo celestial, Alicia abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Imposible! ¡Tu eres…!-

 **Fin del Flashback**

Después de confirmar que Alicia recordaba lo acordado. Ella, Wendy y Phoenix cruzaron sus miradas en medio del campo de batalla y los tres al mismo tiempo asentaron sus cabezas con rapidez como alguna clase de señal.

-Cuando solo haya tres personas en la arena…- Penso Alicia.

-El verdadero plan…- Penso Wendy.

-… ¡Comenzara!- Exclamo Phoenix.

De repente el hombre con la máscara blanca levanto su brazo y extendió la palma de su mano colocando muy derecho cada uno de sus dedos.

-¿Acaso ese tipo será el que haga el primer ataque?- Se pregunto Sonia observando el combate al igual que los demás.

Pero el hombre enmascarado hizo algo que nadie esperada. El mismo Phoenix enterró sus dedos en la zona derecha de su propio abdomen dejando a todos sorprendidos mientras el hombre con el abrigo rojo sangraba levemente.

-¿Se hirió el mismo? ¿Qué está haciendo ese bastardo enmascarado?- Exclamo Lisa sorprendida al igual que los demás.

De un momento a otro, todos los espectadores del combate lograron ver como Phoenix saco su mano de su abdomen mientras liberaba unos leves gritos de dolor. Después de sacar por completo su mano, se pudo ver que había un pequeño objeto en sus manos.

Ese objeto era un pequeño cristal morado lleno de sangre. El enmascarado no dudo ningún momento en destruirlo en varios pedazos.

-¿Acaba de sacar y destruir algo de su cuerpo?- Pensó Marcus confundido.

Mientras los demás espectadores, incluyendo a los jóvenes magos estaban confundidos. En la zona más alta del coliseo donde estaban los miembros de Seven Satan algo extraño empezó a pasar.

Un extraño sonido como alguna alarma salía de los bolsillos de Alexander y sorprendía a todos. Alexander saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña lacrima.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con esa lacrima, Alexander? ¿Por hace ese irritante sonido?- Pregunto Sara cubriendo sus oídos.

-¡Es mi detector de poder mágico! ¡De repente ha detectado un enorme poder mágico en el coliseo!- Alexader se quedo sorprendido al ver como esa misma lacrima se hizo pedazos en sus manos-…Se sobrecargo…no puedo creerlo-

-¿Cuánto poder tiene que tener una persona para hacer explotar uno de los objetos de Alexander?- Pregunto Diane sorprendida.

-Un enorme poder en el momento en que ese hombre con la máscara se lastimo así mismo… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Un bloqueador de poder mágico?!- Pensó Acnologia abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa.

De repente en la arena, Phoenix ignoro sus heridas auto infligidas y empezó a correr hacia Alicia y Wendy para después dar un gran salto que lo dejo flotando en el aire justo encima de las dos magas.

-¡Alicia! ¡Wendy! ¡Apártense!- Grito el enmascarado desde el cielo.

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron ambas magas de Fairy Tail.

Alicia y Wendy corriendo hacia los bordes de la arena, mientras que Phoenix que estaba en el aire, coloco su mano derecha sobre su máscara y sostuvo su rubio cabello con su mano izquierda.

Ese hombre en el cielo, lanzo la peluca rubio por los aires al igual que esa mascara blanca. La gente no tenía tanta vista para ver su rostro. Pero los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth en las terrazas lograron observar un cabello puntiagudo de color rosa que se agitaba con el viento del coliseo y se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Cabello rosa?... ¿Acaso es Tsuna-sama?- Pregunto Raine al observar a ese hombre misterioso en el aire.

-Su olor es parecido, pero no… ¿Quién es ese hombre?- Pregunto Ryos sin apartar la vista.

El hombre llamado Phoenix realizo algo más sorprendente todavía. Levanto su brazo derecho y apretó con fuerza su puño, y este de repente su cubierto por un intento fuego de color anaranjado y amarillo y sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-¡Primero se quita la máscara y después revela que es un mago! ¡¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?!- Dijo Lisa sorprendida.

-Magia de fuego, cabello rosa y un olor parecido a Tsuna… ¡¿No podrá ser…?!- Pensó Marcus abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

De repente, el fuego en puño derecho de Phoenix se intensifico más y más hasta el punto que quemo por completo la manga derecha de su abrigo rojo.

Al momento en que la maga del abrigo se quemo. Se rebeló aparte de un musculoso y tonificado brazo, se pudo ver que había una marca en el hombro de ese hombre en el aire. Esa marca de color roja era la marca de Fairy Tail.

 **-¡Enryuo no Hoken!-**

El hombre de pelo rosado en el cielo, apunto su puño en llamas contra la arena del coliseo. En ese momento las llamas en su puño tomaron la apariencia de un gigantesco puño de fuego y salió volando hacia la arena.

Ese gran puño de fuego impacto de lleno contra el suelo de la arena y rápidamente se pudo sentir un enorme calor en todo el coliseo. Al momento de chocar, las llamas no se detuvieron y siguieron empujando y empujando hasta que finalmente el suelo empezó a agrietarse.

Al final ocurrió una enorme explosión de llamas en el suelo de la arena y causo un enorme agujero en el coliseo, revelando un gran pasillo de concreto debajo de la arena.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth estaban sorprendidos por eso. Erik y Sophia también se sorprendieron por eso. Mientras que los magos de Seven Satan en la zona alta del coliseo, estaban llenos de ira.

-Ese desgraciado de ahí, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Destruyo la arena y revelo donde se encuentra nuestra base!- Exclamo Sara molesta.

-¡Si ellos no luchan, no podremos escoger un contenedor para Zeref-sama! ¡Nuestro plan acaba de fallar!- Dijo Ren furioso pero riéndose.

-Demonios, tengo que apresurarme y cambiar el alma de Zeref-sama de lugar con mi maldición- Dijo Diane dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Alto, Diane! ¡El plan seguirá!- Exclamo Acnologia levándose de su trono.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero, mi señor, si dejamos el fragmento del alma de Zeref-sama en su lugar durante este alboroto, corremos el riesgo de que pueda ser destruido!- Dijo Alexander un poco sorprendido.

-¡No pasara nada de eso!- Exclamo Acnologia con una sonrisa-¡Zeref revivirá! ¡Y destruiremos a todos los magos que se nos opongan! ¡Eso incluye a Tsuna Dragneel y su despreciable padre!-

Mientras tanto en la arena del coliseo. Los espectadores estaban saliendo corriendo de las gradas por el caos que se estaba causando. Los luchadores en las terrazas también estaban huyendo, todos menos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth que bajaron hasta los bordes de la destruida arena.

Los jóvenes magos se quedaron observando el pasillo de piedra debajo de la arena.

-¿Qué pasa con ese pasillo? ¿Sera la base de Seven Satan?- Pregunto Sorano.

-Es posible…pero que enorme agujero. ¿Cuánto poder tiene que tener una persona para destruir una arena que soporto cuatro días de intensas luchas entre magos?- Comento Marcus sorprendido.

-¡Chicos!- Dijo Alicia que se acercaba junto con Wendy a sus compañeros.

-Alicia… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hablaban con ese tipo Phoenix como si esto estuviera planeado?- Pregunto el joven albino un poco molesto.

-Lo siento mucho por ocultarles todo, pero él dijo que era mejor guardarles el secreto para que hubiera menores oportunidades para Seven Satan de descubrir nuestro plan- Explico Wendy un poco arrepentida.

-¿El?- Repitió Marcus confundido.

De repente se pudo ver como Phoenix aterrizo de pie en el suelo del pasillo de la base de Seven Satan. Ese hombre de cabello rosa se dio la vuelta y miro con una sonrisa a los jóvenes magos y revelo sus filosos dientes. Al ver a ese hombre Marcus se sorprendió.

-¡No puede ser! ¡En verdad es el!- Dijo el joven albino sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, primito? ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Lisa confundida.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco!- Contesto Marcus mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Ese hombre tiene la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro, Lisa-chan! ¡Es un mago de su gremio!- Dijo Sorano apuntando al hombre del pelirosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero soy yo o no se parece mucho a Tsuna?- Pregunto la rubia de Sabertooth.

-Por su supuesto que se parecen. Dejen que lo presente ante ustedes- Hablo Wendy apuntando su mirada a ese hombre- ¡El es el Mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail! ¡Es el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de Primera Generación! ¡Y también es el padre de Tsuna-kun! ¡Él es "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel-san!-

Ante las palabras de Wendy, todos menos Marcus y Alicia se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué? ¿El es el legendario Salamander?- Pregunto Lisa sorprendida.

-¿Ese es el miembro del gremio que estuvo en una misión por más de 12 años?- Menciono Sonia también sorprendida.

-¿El padre de Tsuna-sama?- Comento Raine también sorprendida.

-Oigan, ustedes. Más tarde tendremos tiempo de hablar- Natsu mostro una sonrisa afilada junto con su determinada mirada- ¡Tenemos que ir a detener los planes de Seven Satan! ¡Apuesto que Tsuna ya esta divirtiéndose por ahí! ¡No puedo dejar que me gane tan fácilmente! ¡Ya estoy encendido!-

 **Continuara…**


	18. Hadas Contra Satanes

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 18: ¡Hadas Contra Satanes!**

Con las esperanzas de poder rescatar a sus compañeros y detener los planes de Seven Satan, los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth decidieron ir al último día del Torneo del Rey Demonio. Pero no sabían que Alicia y Wendy tenían un plan coordinado con el hombre enmascarado de nombre, Phoenix que revelo su verdadera identidad.

Mientras tanto en la arena del coliseo. Los espectadores estaban saliendo corriendo de las gradas por el caos que se estaba causando. Los luchadores en las terrazas también estaban huyendo, todos menos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth que bajaron hasta los bordes de la destruida arena.

Los jóvenes magos se quedaron observando el pasillo de piedra debajo de la arena.

-¿Qué pasa con ese pasillo? ¿Sera la base de Seven Satan?- Pregunto Sorano.

-Es posible…pero que enorme agujero. ¿Cuánto poder tiene que tener una persona para destruir una arena que soporto cuatro días de intensas luchas entre magos?- Comento Marcus sorprendido.

-¡Chicos!- Dijo Alicia que se acercaba junto con Wendy a sus compañeros.

-Alicia… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hablaban con ese tipo Phoenix como si esto estuviera planeado?- Pregunto el joven albino un poco molesto.

-Lo siento mucho por ocultarles todo, pero él dijo que era mejor guardarles el secreto para que hubiera menores oportunidades para Seven Satan de descubrir nuestro plan- Explico Wendy un poco arrepentida.

-¿El?- Repitió Marcus confundido.

De repente se pudo ver como Phoenix aterrizo de pie en el suelo del pasillo de la base de Seven Satan. Ese hombre de cabello rosa se dio la vuelta y miro con una sonrisa a los jóvenes magos y revelo sus filosos dientes. Al ver a ese hombre Marcus se sorprendió.

-¡No puede ser! ¡En verdad es el!- Dijo el joven albino sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, primito? ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Lisa confundida.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco!- Contesto Marcus mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Ese hombre tiene la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro, Lisa-chan! ¡Es un mago de su gremio!- Dijo Sorano apuntando al hombre del pelirosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero soy yo o no se parece mucho a Tsuna?- Pregunto la rubia de Sabertooth.

-Por su supuesto que se parecen. Dejen que lo presente ante ustedes- Hablo Wendy apuntando su mirada a ese hombre- ¡El es el Mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail! ¡Es el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de Primera Generación! ¡Y también es el padre de Tsuna-kun! ¡Él es "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel-san!-

Ante las palabras de Wendy, todos menos Marcus y Alicia se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué? ¿El es el legendario Salamander?- Pregunto Lisa sorprendida.

-¿Ese es el miembro del gremio que estuvo en una misión por más de 12 años?- Menciono Sonia también sorprendida.

-¿El padre de Tsuna-sama?- Comento Raine también sorprendida.

-Oigan, ustedes. Más tarde tendremos tiempo de hablar- Natsu mostro una sonrisa afilada junto con su determinada mirada- ¡Tenemos que ir a detener los planes de Seven Satan! ¡Apuesto que Tsuna ya esta divirtiéndose por ahí! ¡No puedo dejar que me gane tan fácilmente! ¡Ya estoy encendido!-

En el momento en que Natsu dijo esas palabras tan nostálgicas y mostro su determinada mirada y sonrisa, los jóvenes magos no lograron evitar ver la gran comparación entre el padre y su hijo.

-Con que ese es Natsu Dragneel…sin duda se parece a Tsuna- Comento Lisa un poco sorprendida.

-Si ese tipo estuviera aquí, estaría haciendo un gran escándalo- Comento Ryos recordando al otro pelirosa.

-Me pregunto, ¿Tsuna-sama habría sabido que lucho contra su padre?- Dijo Sorano pensativa.

-El parecía tener sus sospechas, pero hay algo raro. Tsuna habría reconocido el olor de su padre al instante, pero yo acabo de notar que el olor de Natsu-san acaba de cambiar- Dijo Marcus seriamente.

-Tenía que ocultar mi identidad de Seven Satan, así que le pedí a algunas personas que conozco que me construyeran cierto objeto para ocultar mi poder mágico y que cambiara mi olor- Explico Natsu acercándose a los jóvenes magos.

-¿Un objeto? - Marcus recordó lo que ocurrió durante la batalla- ¿Te refieres a ese pequeño cristal que sacaste de tu cuerpo? ¿En serio se puede construir un objeto que oculte tu magia y tu olor?-

-Te sorprenderías las clases de personas que encuentras en un viaje de 12 años- Después de acercarse a ellos, Natsu analizo con su mirada a los jóvenes- Ahora que me doy cuenta. Ustedes y Tsuna si que han crecido. ¡Ahora son unos verdaderos magos!-

Tanto los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se sonrojaron levemente por las palabras de un verdadero mago de clase SS.

-No somos tan fuertes, ya que después de todo perdí contra usted y eso que usted no uso su magia- Comento la rubia de Sabertooth aparentando una sonrisa.

 **-** No te preocupes, Lisa-chan. Es un mago de clase SS, no es alguien tan fácil de derrotar- Dijo Sorano intentando animar a su amiga.

-Ustedes son las hijas de Sting y Rogue de Sabertooth, ¿Verdad? Lamento si fui un poco duro durante nuestro combate, pero no podía contenerme tanto si no quería que sospecharan de mí. ¡Pero no te preocupes, tú eres muy fuerte! ¡Y si quieres algún día podemos tener una revancha!- Dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe por eso, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntar, ¿Usted conoce el plan de Seven Satan?- Pregunto Lisa con seriedad.

-Sí, lo conozco- Hablo Natsu seriamente- El plan de Seven Satan…es revivir a Zeref-

Ante esas palabras por parte del mago de fuego, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa revelación.

-¡¿Revivir a Zeref?! ¡¿A ese legendario mago oscuro que murió en la gran guerra mágica?!- Pregunto Alicia muy sorprendida.

-Sí, aunque esa historia no es totalmente cierta al parecer- Explico Natsu muy serio- Al parecer cuando Zeref derrotado, su cuerpo desapareció, pero un pequeño fragmento de su alma logro sobrevivir. Cierta persona tomo ese fragmento de alma y lo estuvo guardando durante todos estos años hasta que por fin descubrió como revivirlo-

-¿Y cómo lo harán?- Pregunto Sonia.

-Un contenedor y sacrificios- Hablo el pelirosa con seriedad- Con este torneo, planeaban escoger al guerrero mas fuerte e insertar el fragmento del alma de Zeref en su cuerpo. Despues, procederían a usar una clase de maldición para sacrificar las almas de todos los espectadores y usarlas para devolverle el poder vital y mágico al alma de Zeref. Después de esos pasos, no faltaría mucho tiempo para que Zeref tomara control de su contenedor y regresara a nuestro mundo-

-Es una historia y explicación difícil de creer, pero lo logro escuchar dentro de tu cabeza, así que no es mentira- Dijo la voz de un hombre.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se dieron la vuelta para ver como Erik y Sophia se acercaron a ellos.

-Pero si es Cobra, sabía que había escuchado el sonido de una serpiente acercándose- Se burlo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Ahora me llamo Erik, maldito escandaloso. Y ahora mismo no hay tiempo para hablar - Dijo el pelirojo molesto-

-¡Mi papa tiene razón! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos a buscar el alma de Zeref y destruirla!- Exclamo Sophia muy seria.

-Erik-san y Sophia-san tienen razón, ¿Qué es lo que haremos, Natsu-san?- Pregunto Wendy seriamente.

-¡También tenemos que rescatar a Tsuna-sama! ¡Raine irá a rescatarlo a toda costa!- Exclamo la maga de hielo.

-No lo harás. Quiero que Alicia, Raine, Wendy, Erik y Sophia se encarguen de sacar a las personas que están en la isla- Dijo Natsu.

-¡¿en serio?!- Dijo Raine cayendo al suelo con una aura de depresión a su alrededor.

-¿Qué saquemos a las personas de la isla?- Pregunto Alicia.

-Sí, el resurgir de Zeref también necesita los sacrificios de esas personas inocentes. Ahora que están corriendo asustados por la isla, Seven Satan hará todo lo posible para hacer que se calmen y no hagan alborotos- Explico el mago de fuego.

-¿Entonces como los sacaremos a las personas de la isla?- Pregunto Charle volando por los alrededores de los magos.

-Convencí a algunos de mis contactos para que trajera algunos barcos alrededor de la isla cuando empezó el día final del torneo. Llévense a las personas lo más lejos de la isla- Dijo Natsu.

-¿Por qué Raine tiene que ir? ¡Raine quiere rescatar a Tsuna-sama!- Dijo la peliazul oscura llorando.

-Lo siento, pero tú eres la hija de Gray y Juvia, ¿Verdad?- Hablo Natsu- Cerca del agua alrededor de la isla tendrás la ventaja-

-Las habilidades de Raine la alejan de Tsuna-sama…no sé si estar feliz o triste…- Murmuro la maga de hielo deprimida.

-Quiero que Marcus, Ryos, Sonia, Lisa y Sorano entren a la base de Seven Satan y busquen el alma de Zeref y la destruyan- Ordeno el pelirosa- La base tiene seis pisos en total y posiblemente haya soldados por ahí, así que tengan cuidado-

-¿Qué es lo que pasara con Tsuna-sama, Serena-sama y Happy-sama? ¿Usted ira a rescatarlos?- Pregunto Sorano.

-Yo tengo que encontrarme con un viejo conocido, pero no te preocupes por Tsuna, ya tiene refuerzos- Hablo Natsu sonriente- ¡Ahora vayan!-

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron todos al unisonó.

Raine, Alicia, Wendy, Charle, Erik y Sophia se dirigieron a la ciudad para proteger a las personas que estaban en ella.

-Parece que Natsu se ha vuelto un gran líder- Comento Charle volando al lado de su compañera.

-¡Por supuesto!- Apoyo Wendy con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto. Marcus, Ryos, Sonia, Lisa y Sorano se adentraron dentro del pasillo de la base debajo del coliseo y empezaron a correr por el lado derecho del pasilo mientras que Natsu se dirigía al lado contrario que ellos. Marcus se dio la vuelta y lo observo.

-¡Natsu-san! ¿Adónde va? ¿No viene con nosotros?- Pregunto el joven peliblanco.

-Como ya dije tengo que encontrarme con un viejo conocido- Natsu siguió caminando por su camino-… ¡Yo soy el único que puede encargarse de ese desgraciado!-

 _Un minuto antes…_

En un calabazo oscuro y solitario, en una de sus celdas se encontraban Tsuna, Serena y Happy, los tres encadenados con esposas a la pared de la celda. Pero aun así intentaban encontrar alguna forma de escapar.

Mientras Happy y Serena pensaban tranquilamente, Tsuna lo único que hacía es chocar su cabeza una y otra vez contra los resistentes barrotes de hierro de la celda.

-¡Demonios! ¡Estos barrotes son muy resistentes!- Dijo Tsuna con al menos unos cinco chichotes sobre su cabeza.

-¡Eso ya es evidente desde hace un rato! ¡Ya deja de golpearte la cabeza o te haras mas daño!- Regaño la pelinegra.

-¡Pero tenemos que salir de aquí de alguna forma!- Dijo el pelirosa sentándose en el suelo.

-Tsuna tiene razón, pero, ¿cómo podemos salir?- Pregunto Happy.

-No lo sé, aun si lográramos romper los barrotes, todavía tenemos las esposas en nuestras manos- Hablo Serena mirando sus grilletes- No solo son muy resistentes, sino que parece que no permiten usar ni la magia ni las maldiciones. Sin nuestros poderes seremos presas fáciles para los soldados de Seven Satan-

-Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de salir. Quiero encontrar mi bufanda y derrotar a ese tipo llamado Acnologia- De repente el estomago de Tsuna rugio- Además no comido nada desde ayer, ¡Ni siquiera una sola llama!-

-No hables de comida en este momento, harás que nos de hambre a nosotros- Dijo Serena.

-Yo también quisiera un par de pescados…- Suspiro Happy.

Para desquitarse, el pequeño Exceed azul dio una patada al suelo pero en ese mismo momento ocurrió un enorme temblor en el calabozo, provocado por el ataque de Natsu en el exterior.

El gran temblor agito las celdas, haciendo un poco difícil el movimiento. Tsuna no pudo evitar salir volando por los aires de la celda y accidentalmente caer sobre Serena. Para ser exactos el pelirosa cayó sobre la parte más blanda de la chica demonio.

-Fue una caída muy suave…- Comento Tsuna sin darse cuenta que su cabeza estaba sobre el voluptuoso pecho de Serena.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, maldito pervertido?!- Grito Serena clavando su pie en la cara del mago de fuego y lanzándolo al otro lado de la celda.

-¡No es mi culpa mía! ¡Fue culpa de ese temblor!- Exclamo el pelirosa con la marca de un pie sobre su su cara.

-Creo que tal vez fui yo…no conozco mi propia fuerza- Dijo Happy sonriente.

-Es imposible que fueras tu, pero entonces, ¿De dónde vino?- Se preguntaba la pelinegra.

-¿Acaso estará pasando algo afuera mientras yo estoy encerrado aquí dentro? ¡No es justo!- Se quejo el mago de fuego.

-Pero hay algo raro…- Hablo Happy-…No sé por qué, pero ese temblor me provoco un sentimiento de nostalgia… ¿Por qué será?-

Pero mientras Happy hablaba, algo increíble ocurrió. Un agujero apareció de repente a los pies del pequeño Exceed azul y este cayo por ese profundo agujero sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros que seguían en la celda.

-¡Happy!- Dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-¿De dónde vino ese agujero?- Pregunto Serena sorprendida.

Pero de repente Happy salió de ese profundo agujero pero no estaba solo. El pequeño Exceed azul estaba sobre la cabeza de una mujer casi inexpresiva. Tenía un cabello rosa claro y corto, unos ojos azules y vestía con un traje de sirvienta junto con un par de grilletes en cada una de sus muñecas.

-No se preocupe por favor, Príncipe. Happy-san se encuentra bien, ¿Me castigara por esto?- Dijo esa mujer que salía del agujero junto con Happy.

-Tú eres…- Tsuna reconoció a la sirvienta-… ¡Virgo!-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, príncipe. No nos hemos visto en un año, ¿Quiere castigarme?- Dijo la sirvienta pelirosa.

-Una mujer vestida de sirvienta, tiene grilletes en sus muñecas, te dice "príncipe", y además te pide que la castigues… ¡¿Qué tan pervertido eres, Tsuna?!- Grito Serena molesta con el pelirosa.

-¡No saques tus propias conclusiones! ¡Si ella hace todo eso, es porque son sus fetiches, no míos!- Exclamo Tsuna molesto también.

-¿Entonces quien es ella? ¿Y porque salió de un agujero?- Pregunto Serena confundida.

-Permítame presentarme- la sirvienta hizo una reverencia ante Serena- Soy Virgo, espíritu celestial de la doncella, mucho gusto. ¿Usted es la novia del príncipe?-

-¡Claro que no!- Grito Serena para después calmarse- Espera, ¿Dijiste un espíritu celestial?-

-Sí, Virgo es un espíritu celestial de la madre de Tsuna, Lucy- Dijo Happy después de que Virgo lo puso en el suelo.

-Happy-san tiene razón. He venido aquí con la princesa para sacarlos de aquí- Explico Virgo.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que mi mama también está aquí?- Pregunto el pelirosa un poco sorprendido.

-No, ella todavía está en su gira. Me refería a la otra princesa- Dijo Virgo.

-¡Ella se refería a mí!- Dijo la voz de una mujer proveniente del agujero.

Del agujero salió una linda niña con alrededor de 12 años de edad. Esa niña tenía un hermoso y brillante cabello rubio atado en dos trenzas en su cabeza. Sus bellos ojos eran de color marrón y vestía con una blusa naranja sin mangas por debajo de una chaqueta azul de mangas largas. Tenía una falda marrón y un par de sandalias azules. Alrededor de su cintura tenía un cinturón negro que sujetaba un látigo y un par de llaves doradas.

Además al igual que Serena, esa niña tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha aunque de color amarillo.

Tsuna abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a esa niña- ¡¿Lucia?!-

-¡Sí! ¡Ha pasado ya un año desde que no nos vemos! ¡Te extrañe mucho, hermano!- Dijo esa niña rubia de nombre Lucia.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Hermano?! ¡¿Eres hermana de Tsuna?!- Preguntaba la pelinegra muy sorprendida.

-¡Sí!- La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia- Soy Lucia Dragneel, mucho gusto. ¿Eres la novia de mi hermano?-

-¡Ya conteste que no!- Exclamo nuevamente la pelinegra furiosa.

-Entonces mi hermano esta medio desnudo en un lugar oscuro con una hermosa chica que no es su novia… ¡¿Esto esto lo que llaman "la diversión de los adolecentes"?!- Lucia se dirigió hacia el agujero- ¡Entonces, Virgo, Happy yo nos iremos! ¡Divierte, Hermano!-

-¡No olvide usar protección, príncipe!- Dijo Virgo dirigiéndose al agujero en el suelo con Happy en sus manos.

-¡Eso no es lo que está pasando!- Gritaron Tsuna y Serena al unisonó molestos y sonrojados.

-Solo es una broma, hermano. Parece que los dos son igual de sensibles- Dijo Lucia entre risas.

-Ya deja de jugar, Lucia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el pelirosa a su hermana menor.

-Como dijo Virgo. Estamos aquí para sacarlos de esta celda. Mi mama me prestó sus llaves doradas así que infiltrarme aquí no fue problema- Dijo la niña rubia sonriente.

-Pero tú estabas con mama acompañándola en su gira, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta isla?- Pregunto Tsuna confundido.

-Papa fue buscarme y me trajo aquí. Dijo que el gremio necesitaba ayuda con una misión, así que El y yo vinimos a la isla- Comento Lucia sonriente.

Ante las palabras de su hermana menor, Tsuna se quedo con los ojos abiertos al igual que Happy Serena que escucharon las palabras de Lucia.

-¿Qué? ¿Natsu está en la isla?- Preguntaba Happy muy sorprendido.

-El padre de Tsuna…- Serena fijo su mirada en el pelirosa que lucía muy serio.

-Lucia… ¿Mi papa era el enmascarado llamado Phoenix?- Pregunto Tsuna sorprendiendo a todos.

-Sí, ¿Al fin te diste cuenta?- Pregunto la niña rubia.

-Eso parece. Ahora quítame estos grilletes…- Tsuna mostro una sonrisa y mirada determinada-… ¡Tengo que recuperar mi preciada bufanda! ¡Después iré a golpear a ese Acnologia, antes que mi papa! ¡Conociéndolo va querer derrotarlo pero lo hare yo! ¡No dejare que me gane tan fácil!-

Ante las palabras del mago de fuego, todos mostraron una sonrisa. A continuación Lucia y Virgo procedieron a destruir los grilletes y cadenas que mantenían cautivos a sus amigos. Después de cumplir su tarea, Virgo desapareció y Tsuna utilizo sus puños llameantes para destruir los barrotes de la celda.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora vamos a destruir este lugar!- Exclamo el pelirosa con su puño derecho cubierto en llamas.

-¡Aye, Sir!- Apoyo Happy volando a su lado.

-Necesito un poco de tiempo antes de usar mis poderes de nuevo- Comento Serena estirándose después de estas tanto tiempo esposada.

-Creo que mi papa me dijo que les digiera de que trataba el plan de Seven Satan, pero creo que se me olvido después de perderme en los agujeros de Virgo…- Comento Lucia intentando pensar.

-Vamos a salir de…- Tsuna de repente empezó a mover su nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo-…Este olor…-

-¿Qué pasa, Tsuna?- Pregunto la pelinegra al ver al pelirosa.

-¡Síganme!- Exclamo el Dragon Slayer corriendo por el calabozo y los demás no tuvieron más opción que ir tras él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tsuna? ¿Encontraste algo?- Pregunto Happy volando al lado de Tsuna.

-Encontré el olor de alguien…- Tsuna se detuvo de repente en frente de una celda del calabozo-…Lo sabías, eres tu-

-¿Qué hay en esa celda?- Serena dejo de correr y se quedo sorprendida al ver a la persona en la celda.

Era un joven peliblanco y ojos grises. Al igual que Tsuna solo vestía un pantalón pero además en sus brazos, piernas y torso estaban llenas de vendas.

-Pero si son Tsuna y Serena. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo aunque solo han pasado dos días desde que no nos vemos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo ese peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Rin…- Dijo Serena sorprendida.

 _Mientras tanto…_

En la zona mal alta del coliseo, se encontraban los cinco miembros de Seven Satan, incluido el maestro. Todos estaban en esa habitación oscura observando a los magos de Fairy Tail que se separaban.

-Esos tipos de Fairy Tail, se están separando. ¿Qué deberíamos haces?- Pregunto Sara molesta.

-¡Vamos a matarlos a todos! ¡Sera divertido!- Exclamo Ren sonriente.

-No podemos hacer cosas estúpidas ahora, Ren- Comento Diane muy calmada.

-Mi señor- Alexander se arrodillo en frente de su maestro que estaba sentado en su trono- Ahora que cambiaremos el alma de Zeref de lugar, ¿Qué deberíamos haces? ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?-

Los demás miembros de Seven Satan también se arrodillaron en frente de Acnologia que se había levantado de su trono.

-Tenemos que evitar que los magos de Fairy Tail saquen a los sacrificios de la isla. Diane y Sara, ustedes y las tropas vayan a la ciudad y eviten que salgan y maten a los que se opongan a ustedes- Ordeno el maestro.

-¡Como usted ordene!- Contestaron las dos magas oscuras para después desaparecer en un parpadeo.

-Ren y Alexander, ustedes y las tropas en la base eliminen a los magos de Fairy Tail- Dijo Acnologia muy serio.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor, pero tengo una petición que hacerle. ¿Puedo jugar con ellos?- Pregunto Ren arrodillado.

-Haz lo que quieras mientras que al final los mates- Contesto Acnologia.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, mi señor!- Después de decir esas palabras Ren desapareció también.

El único que quedaba era Alexander en frente de Acnologia.

-Señor, tengo una última pregunta que hacerle, ¿Qué hacemos con Tsuna Dragneel y Serena Axel?- Pregunto el pelinegro seriamente.

-Dile a nuestros soldados que los maten. Mientras estén encerrados y esposados con los grilletes son fáciles de matar. ¡Ahora ve y cumple con tu deber!- Exclamo Acnologia muy serio.

-¡Como ordene!- Alexander desapareció también tras decir esas palabras.

Pero después de que los cuatro satanes se retiraran, Acnologia empezó a actuar extraño. El maestro de Seven Satan mostro una gran sonrisa y empezó a reír.

-Natsu Dragneel…Creí que mi venganza podría esperar hasta que volviera a ser un dragón, pero me equivoque. Además creo que tu hijo ya debe haber escapado y está causando desastres en mi base, pero no me importa- Acnologia se dirigió hacia la gran puerta de la habitación- ¡Volveré a matar a un padre en frente de su hijo!-

 _En diferentes lugares…_

La gran batalla entre los dos gremios había dado inicio en diferentes lugares dentro de la isla. En las calles de la ciudad se encontraban Alicia y Raine guiando a las personas en la isla hacia los barcos.

-¡Todos corran rápido, por favor!- Decía Raine guiando a la gran multitud de personas.

-¡Hay espacio suficiente para todos!- Decía Alicia dejando a las personas entrar a uno de los barcos.

En los cielo de la isla, se encontraban Charle y Wendy vigilando desde el aire, mientras que Erik y Sophia estaban encimas de las casas vigilando con su magia de sonido. Pero por el momento no había llegado ningún soldado.

 _En el primer piso de la base de Seven Satan…_

Marcus, Ryos, Sorano, Sonia y Lisa se encontraban corriendo por ese gran y largo pasillo pero no tardaron tiempo en encontrarse con una gran cantidad de soldados y rapidamente todos prepararon sus ataques llenos de magia.

 **-¡Rairyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no Zangeki!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no Tekken!-**

 **-¡Beast Arm: Lizard Arm!-**

Marcus lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de rayos de su boca, Ryos convirtió su brazo en un bastón de hierro, Sorano realizo un ataque cortante con sus sombras, Lisa lanzo un puñetazo lleno de poderosa luz blanca y Sonia transformo su brazo en el de un enorme lagarto.

Todos los ataques de los jóvenes magos colisionaron contra una gran cantidad de soldados y los lanzaron por los aires del pasillo aunque todavía quedaban una gran cantidad de soldados.

-¡Estos soldados tan débiles no pueden detenerme!- Exclamo el Dragon de Hierro sonriente.

-Tenemos que encontrar el alma de Zeref, ¡Así que quítense del camino!- Exclamo el joven albino hacia los soldados.

 _En el penúltimo piso de la base…_

Había una gran cantidad de soldados corriendo por un pasillo alumbrado por una gran cantidad de antorchas en las paredes. Esos soldados tenían como ordenes matar a los prisioneros en los calabozos, en otras palabras a Tsuna, Serena y Happy.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión!- Dijo el líder de los soldados.

Pero de repente algo raro empezó a pasar en el pasillo. El fuego de las antorchas en las paredes del pasillo empezó a desaparecer como si estuvieran absorbidas hacia el final del pasillo. Los soldados se confundieron a quedar dentro de la oscuridad.

Pero de repente el pasillo se ilumino nuevamente por las llamas en el puño derecho de Tsuna que apareció de repente en frente de los soldados. Y no estaba solo.

A su lado tenia a Serena, Lucia, Happy y sorprendentemente también estaba el Devil Slayer de Fuego, Rin Hellbrand.

-¿Esos no son los tipos que estaban encerrados? Incluso Rin-sama de los siete satanes!- Dijeron algunos soldados sorprendidos.

-¡Creo que ya recupere suficiente poder!- Dijo Serena lista para pelear.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!- Dijo Happy muy animado.

-Te llamas Rin, ¿Verdad? ¿Eres fuerte?- Pregunto Lucia al hombre peliblanco a su lado.

-¡Soy fuerte! ¡Y no me hables como si fuéramos amigos, mocosa! ¡Somos aliados temporales!- Exclamo Rin furioso.

-Alianza temporal o no… ¡Ahora somos amigos, Rin!- Tsuna mostro una sonrisa y encendió sus dos puños- ¡Ahora la verdadera batalla comienza! ¡Hadas contra Satanes! ¡Solo habrá un ganador! ¡Estoy más que encendido!-

 **Continuara…**

 **Saludos y gracias a las personas que leen mi historia.**

[Escribir texto]


	19. Multiples Batallas

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 19: ¡Múltiples Batallas!**

Los magos de Fairy Tail al fin habían comenzado su batalla contra el gremio oscuro, Seven Satan. Natsu junto con la hermana de Tsuna, Lucia, llegaron a la isla para poder ayudar a sus compañeros y evitar que Seven Satan reviva a Zeref.

La gran batalla entre los dos gremios había dado inicio en diferentes lugares dentro de la isla. En las calles de la ciudad se encontraban Alicia y Raine guiando a las personas en la isla hacia los barcos.

-¡Todos corran rápido, por favor!- Decía Raine guiando a la gran multitud de personas.

-¡Hay espacio suficiente para todos!- Decía Alicia dejando a las personas entrar a uno de los barcos.

En los cielo de la isla, se encontraban Charle y Wendy vigilando desde el aire, mientras que Erik y Sophia estaban encimas de las casas vigilando con su magia de sonido. Pero por el momento no había llegado ningún soldado.

 _En el primer piso de la base de Seven Satan…_

Marcus, Ryos, Sorano, Sonia y Lisa se encontraban corriendo por ese gran y largo pasillo pero no tardaron tiempo en encontrarse con una gran cantidad de soldados y rápidamente todos prepararon sus ataques llenos de magia.

 **-¡Rairyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no Zangeki!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no Tekken!-**

 **-¡Beast Arm: Lizard Arm!-**

Marcus lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de rayos de su boca, Ryos convirtió su brazo en un bastón de hierro, Sorano realizo un ataque cortante con sus sombras, Lisa lanzo un puñetazo lleno de poderosa luz blanca y Sonia transformo su brazo en el de un enorme lagarto.

Todos los ataques de los jóvenes magos colisionaron contra una gran cantidad de soldados y los lanzaron por los aires del pasillo aunque todavía quedaban una gran cantidad de soldados.

-¡Estos soldados tan débiles no pueden detenerme!- Exclamo el Dragón de Hierro sonriente.

-Tenemos que encontrar el alma de Zeref, ¡Así que quítense del camino!- Exclamo el joven albino hacia los soldados.

 _En el penúltimo piso de la base…_

Había una gran cantidad de soldados corriendo por un pasillo alumbrado por una gran cantidad de antorchas en las paredes. Esos soldados tenían como ordenes matar a los prisioneros en los calabozos, en otras palabras a Tsuna, Serena y Happy.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión!- Dijo el líder de los soldados.

Pero de repente algo raro empezó a pasar en el pasillo. El fuego de las antorchas en las paredes del pasillo empezó a desaparecer como si estuvieran absorbidas hacia el final del pasillo. Los soldados se confundieron a quedar dentro de la oscuridad.

Pero de repente el pasillo se ilumino nuevamente por las llamas en el puño derecho de Tsuna que apareció de repente en frente de los soldados. Y no estaba solo.

Al lado del Dragon Slayer, Tsuna, se encontraban la chica demonio, Serena. La maga celestial, Lucia. El Exceed, Happy. E incluso estaba el Devil Slayer, Rin.

-¿Esos no son los tipos que estaban encerrados? Incluso Rin-sama de los siete satanes!- Dijeron algunos soldados sorprendidos.

-¡Creo que ya recupere suficiente poder!- Dijo Serena lista para pelear.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!- Dijo Happy muy animado.

-Te llamas Rin, ¿Verdad? ¿Eres fuerte?- Pregunto Lucia al hombre peliblanco a su lado.

-¡Soy fuerte! ¡Y no me hables como si fuéramos amigos, mocosa! ¡Somos aliados temporales!- Exclamo Rin furioso.

-Alianza temporal o no… ¡Ahora somos amigos, Rin!- Tsuna mostro una sonrisa y encendió sus dos puños- ¡Ahora la verdadera batalla comienza! ¡Hadas contra Satanes! ¡Solo habrá un ganador! ¡Estoy más que encendido!-

Ante las palabras que dijo el mago de Fairy Tail, los soldados de Seven Satan mostraron una gran sorpresa.

-¿Acaba de decir que Rin-sama es su amigo? ¿Significa que tenemos luchar contra él?- Pregunto uno de los soldados aterrados.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no me llamen "Rin-sama"…!- El peliblanco retiro las vendas en su pecho demostrando que en vez de tener la marca de su gremio, tenía una quemadura-… ¡Yo ya no soy miembro de Seven Satan! ¡Soy Rin Hellbrand, soy libre!-

-¡Es imposible que podamos ganar contra uno de los siete satanes!- Dijo otro de los soldados asustados.

-¡No tiemblen!- Dijo un musculoso soldado- ¡Ese debilucho ya no pertenece a los siete satanes! ¡Si derroto a ese idiota de Rin, yo podría ocupar su antiguo puesto! ¡Además tendremos más posibilidades de si derrotados al débil idiota de pelo rosado que venció a Rin durante el torneo!-

-¡Entonces porque no vienes aquí y me permites mostrarte "lo débil" que soy!- Exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Matémoslos!- Grito el líder de los soldados y rápidamente todos empezaron a correr contra sus enemigos preparando su gran variedad de armas.

Tsuna y Rin pisaron firmemente el suelo mientras ambos empezaron a tomar una gran cantidad de aire e inflaron sus mejillas.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Gekiko!-**

Tanto el Dragon Slayer de Fuego como el Devil Slayer de Fuego lanzaron una poderosa ráfaga de fuego de sus bocas y estas se fusionaron para azotar a los soldados y lanzarlos por los aires del pasillo del concreto, pero aun así quedaban una gran cantidad de soldados que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Tsuna y Rin corrieron hacia ellos mientras encendía diferentes partes de sus cuerpos en intensas llamas.

 **-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Ken!-**

El pelirosa encendía sus dos pies en llamas y derroto a una pequeña unidad de soldados con una ráfaga de cortantes llamas, mientras que el peliblanco revistió su puño con su propio fuego e impacto un puñetazo en la cara de un gran soldado derrotándolo al instante.

Happy, Serena y Lucia solo se quedaron al margen observando cómo los dos magos de fuego se divertían golpeando a los soldados con sus llamas.

-¡Ambos son increíbles! ¡Hacen un buen equipo!- Comento Happy observando la batalla.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Mi hermano se ha hecho muy fuerte y Rin también es fuerte! ¡Y al parecer ambos son magos de fuego significa que su trabajo en equipo es muy bueno!- Dijo Lucia animada al ver la batalla.

-Tienes razón, aunque antes intentaron matarse …- Murmuro Happy.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Lucia que no logro escuchar al Exceed.

-Rin…- Pensó Serena con seriedad-…Debes estar muy enojado con Seven Satan, si aceptaste hacer equipo con nosotros…para hacer equipo conmigo…-

 **Flashback**

Después de ser liberados de la celda en los calabozos, Tsuna empezó a correr por el calabazo tras oler un olor que le parecía familiar. Happy, Serena y Lucia corrieron detrás del pelirosa hasta que por fin se detuvo en frente de una de las celdas.

-Lo sabía. Eras tú- Dijo Tsuna con seriedad al hombre dentro de esa celda.

Happy, Serena y Lucia alcanzaron al veloz Dragon Slayer y se detuvieron a su lado mientras las dos señoritas tomaban aliento.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo tan de repente, Tsuna?- Pregunto Happy.

-¿Qué es lo que hay en esa celda que saliste corriendo así?- Pregunto Serena y después apunto su mirada hacia la celda y se quedo sorprendida-…Imposible…-

El hombre que se encontraba esposado con grilletes en la celda, era un hombre joven de cabello blanco y ojos grises. Al igual que Tsuna solo vestía un pantalón y además tenía una gran cantidad de vendas alrededor de sus brazos, piernas y pecho.

Ese hombre fue reconocido por los magos de Fairy Tail al instante y este lo reconoció a ellos al subir la mirada.

-Pero si son Serena y Tsuna. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo a pesar de que solo han pasado dos días, ¿Verdad?- Dijo ese hombre peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Rin…- Susurro Serena al ver a su viejo amigo y actual enemigo encerrado en una celda.

-¿Quién es este chico tan guapo? ¿Es amigo de mi hermano y Serena-san?- Pregunto Lucia al ver a primera vez a Rin.

-¡El es Rin Hellbrand! ¡Es un mago de Seven Satan! ¡El gremio oscuro que nos encerró aquí!- Dijo Happy sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!- Pregunta la pequeña niña rubia.

-¡La pequeña mocosa y el diminuto gato! ¡No hablen si no quieren que los queme vivos!- Exclamo Rin furioso.

-¡Sí!- Contesto Happy y Lucia mientras cubrían sus bocas con sus manos.

-No hagas bromas, Rin. Si pudieras hacer eso ya hubieras escapado de esta celda. Esas esposas que tienes no te permiten usar tu magia- Dijo el pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que no eres tan tonto como pareces- Contesto Rin con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estas encerrado aquí?...Dímelo, por favor, Rin- Dijo Serena con una triste expresión.

El peliblanco quito su sonrisa con solo ver a Serena- Yo…ya no formo parte de Seven Satan…me Salí del gremio y estas son las consecuencias. Solo tengo que esperar hasta que vengan aquí a ejecutarme-

-¿Ya no formas parte de Seven Satan?- Pregunto Tsuna un poco sorprendido.

-Si…-Rin movió un poco las vendas de su pecho y mostro una quemadura en donde antes estaba su marca de gremio-…Cuando yo ya no les fui útil, ellos quemaron mi marca con llamas. Es irónico pensando quien soy yo, ¿No?-

-Eso es cruel…- Comento Happy.

-Yo reconocí tu olor y vine a ver si en verdad eras tú. Pero ahora mismo tenemos que escapar, así que voy a preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- Pregunto el pelirosa con seriedad.

-Yo tenía pensando esperar aquí mi muerte por manos del séptimo satan, pero al verte cambie de opinión…- Rin mostro una gran sonrisa-… ¡Sáquenme de aquí, Fairy Tail! ¡Los ayudare a destruir Seven Satan!-

Ante la propuesta de Rin, los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron en especial Serena, debido a su pasado.

-¿Quieres hacer equipo con nosotros? ¿Conmigo?- Preguntaba la pelinegra sorprendida.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? ¡Aunque ya no seas magos de Seven Satan, tu todavía quieres matar a Serena y también intentaste matarnos a nosotros!- Exclamo Happy sorprendido.

-Si tienes razón en todo eso. Pero cuando salí del libro de Victor, recordé algo… ¡Recordé mi razón de vivir!- Dijo Rin seriamente.

-¿Tu razón de vivir? ¿Y cuál?- Pregunto Tsuna.

-Matar Demonios- Ante las palabras de Rin, los demás se sorprendieron- Cuando yo estaba encerrado en el libro de Victor, logre escuchar que los demás miembros de Seven Satan eran mitad demonio. Yo no sabía eso y tampoco puedo perdonarlo. ¡Yo los voy a destruir! ¡Es mi razón de vivir como Devil Slayer!-

-Así que es por eso… ¿Pero entonces que pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que soy yo?- Pregunto Serena seriamente.

-Claro que no lo olvide. Y tampoco olvide la promesa que te hice. ¡Pero por el momento mi objetivo es destruir a Seven Satan! ¡Y tengo más posibilidades de hacerlo si lo hago con ustedes! ...Así que por el momento seremos aliados… ¿Qué me dicen, Fairy Tail?- Pregunto Rin con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes magos se quedaron por unos momentos, pero de repente Tsuna dio unos pasos al frente y encendió su mano derecha en llamas. El Dragon Slayer pulverizo por completo los barrotes de la celda que encerraban a Rin y después procedió a acercarse al peliblanco.

-Si intentas hacerle daño a Serena, yo te matare. Pero por el momento me convences…- Tsuna extendió su mano hacia Rin-…Salgamos de aquí juntos, Rin-

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Rin… ¿En serio planeas ser nuestro aliado?- Pensaba Serena con seriedad.

-Serena-san, ¿Estás bien? Parece que te preocupa algo- Pregunto Lucia al ver a la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?, No te preocupes, Lucia-chan. Por cierto, tengo algo que preguntarte, ¿Tú no eres un Dragon Slayer como Tsuna? Después de todo también eres hijo de Natsu Dragneel-san- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-No, lo soy- Contesto Lisa con una sonrisa.

-En realidad, es que Tsuna fue el único en heredar los poderes de Dragon Slayer, mientras Lucia al parecer heredo el poder mágico de Lucy para poder invocar espíritus celestiales- Explico Happy-

-Además yo creo que me queda mejor la magia celestial- Dijo la niña rubia con una sonrisa.

De repente detrás de las jóvenes magas apareció un musculoso soldado de Seven Satan que tenía una gran hacha en sus manos.

-¡Las tengo!- Exclamo el soldado apuntando su hacha contra las magas.

Rápidamente Serena, Happy y Lucia dieron un salto hacia atrás y esquivaron el gran hacha que se clavo en el suelo de concreto.

Lucia con rapidez tomo una de sus llaves y la apunto contra el soldado y la llave libero un destello dorado.

- **¡Hirake! ¡Kingyukyu no Tobira! ¡Taurus!-**

Una gran luz dorada apareció en el pasillo y repentinamente se vio como apareció un hombre vaca-humano muy musculoso, que solo vestia unos calzoncillos azules y tenía una gran hacha en sus manos.

-¡Muu! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Exclamo Tauro al aparecer.

El espíritu celestial del toro dorado no dudo ni un momento en mandar a volar al musculoso soldado que ataco antes a Lucia. Taurus impacto con su hacha al soldado y lo derroto con facilidad.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Gracias, Tauro!- Agradeció Lucia con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Aprecio que una linda niña como tú me agradezca, Lucia-san! ¡Pero apreciaría más que crecieras más rápido para que tengas un buen cuerpo como tu madre!- Dijo Tauro sonriente.

-¡Mejor cierra la boca!- Dijo Lucia molesta.

Rápidamente Taurus giro la mirada y observo a Serena y sus ojos no tardaron en convertirse en un par de corazones rosados.

-¡Disculpe, Señorita! ¿Me podría decir su nombre, por favor?- Pregunto el espíritu celestial en frente de la pelinegra.

-S-Serena…mucho gusto- Dijo Serena un poco asustada de Tauro.

-¡Serena-san, déjenme decirle que tiene un buen cuerpo! ¡Espero que Lucia-san tenga un cuerpo como el suyo cuando crezca!- Dijo Tauro sacando la lengua en frente de Serena como un perro.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a este espíritu celestial?- Pregunto la pelinegra alejando de Tauro lo más posible.

-Cambie de opinión, puedes irte…- Comento Lucia decepcionada mientras desaparecía a Taurus con su llave.

Rápidamente, Lucia guardo la llave de Taurus, y tomo otra de sus llaves doradas que empezó a brillar.

- **¡Hirake! ¡Shishikyu no Tobira! ¡Leo!-**

Se pudo ver como apareció en el pasillo, un joven y guapo hombre de cabello naranja puntiagudo y con un traje negro muy elegante, además de los múltiples anillos en sus dedos.

-Lucia, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Loke al igual que tu madre- Comento el espíritu celestial que acababa de aparecer.

-Lo siento, todavía no me acostumbro- Contesto la niña rubia.

-Es muy guapo…- Pensó Serena al ver a Loke.

-¡Loke! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!- Dijo Happy saludando al espíritu celestial.

-Hola, Happy. Podrías decirme, ¿Quién es la hermosa señorita a tu lado?- Pregunto Loke acercándose a Serena.

-Yo soy Serena, mucho gusto- Contesto la pelinegra sonrojada al momento en que Loke tomo su mano.

-Serena…Que hermoso nombre al igual de belleza de tu ser. Como una hermosa rosa que acaba de florecer- Dijo Lose todo coqueto.

-¡Loke, Maldito! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- Grito Tsuna mientras esquivaba el ataque de los soldados.

-Eres tan ruidoso como siempre, Tsuna. Hubiera deseado que el primer hijo de Lucy hubiera sido una hermosa chica como Lucia- Comento el espíritu de León.

-¡Y tu como siempre estas coqueteando, maldito mujeriego!- Exclamo Tsuna dejando de pelear y acercándose a Loke muy molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No te agrada, Loke?- Pregunto Serena confundida.

-¡Este desgraciado de aquí siempre esta coqueteando con mi mama cada vez que lo veo! ¡Y eso que es una mujer casada!- Contesto Tsuna molesto.

-Simplemente no puedo evitarlo al ver la belleza de Lucy- Dijo Loke como excusa.

-A pesar de que no te agrada tu padre, parece que defiendes mucho su matrimonio con tu mama…Tsuna- Comento Serena un poco sorprendida.

-No es que lo odie completamente…además, mi mama le tiene mucho aprecio… ¡Por eso no me gusta que este tipo la corteje tanto!- Dijo el pelirosa un poco sonrojado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-No deberías subestimar el amor que se tienen nuestros padres, hermano- Hablo Lucia seriamente- Cuando mi papa fue a buscarme durante la gira de mama, debiste ver lo cariñosos que estaban cuando se vieron. Durante la noche, pude escucharlos desde mi habitación hacer toda clase de cosas desde su habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Es muy posible que tu yo tengamos otro hermano muy pronto-

-¡Si eso es verdad juro que matare a mi padre cuando lo vea! ¡Además, si escuchas esa clase de cosas desde tu cuarto entonces diles algo en vez de quedarte a escuchar!- Exclamo Tsuna con la marca de una vena saliendo de su frente.

-¡No deberías estar tan distraídos durante el combate, mocosos!- Exclamo uno de los soldados dirigiéndose hacia Tsuna.

Instantáneamente, Tsuna y Loke colocaron una seria mirada. Los puños de Tsuna se cubrieron de fuego mientras los puños de Loke eran cubiertos por una brillante luz dorada.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

 **-¡Regulus Impact!-**

Tsuna azoto a los soldados con una llamarada de llamas ondulantes y Loke lo apoyo lanzando un poderoso rayo de luz dorada de sus puños. Ambos ataques derrotaron a otra unidad de soldados de Seven Satan.

Rin no se quedo atrás y se dirigió hacia otra unidad de soldados en el pasillo de concreto.

 **-¡Enaku no Jigoku!-**

El Devil Slayer lanzo una gran esfera de llamas contra unidad de soldados y los pulverizo a todos fácilmente. Después de eso Rin fijo su mirada sobre los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Oigan, hadas. ¿No están demasiados relajados? ¡Estamos en medio de una batalla!- Dijo Rin enojado.

-¡No es que estemos relajados!- Tsuna se dirigió hacia sus enemigos- ¡Es que así son los magos de Fairy Tail!-

Tsuna entro dentro de la formación de los soldados y con una gran variedad de puños y patadas rodeadas de fuego los derrotaba con facilidad. Serena se le quedo viendo por un rato y de repente apretó sus puños.

-Si queremos salir de aquí y reunirnos con los demás, tenemos que luchar todos- Después de pensar esas palabras, el cuerpo de Serena empezó a rodearse de una aura color rosado- ¡Modo Demonio!-

Todo el cuerpo de Serena libero un fuerte destello rosado que sorprendió a todos. Cuando ese destello se detuvo, todos lograron ver a Serena con su apariencia demonio rodeando ambas manos con una fuerte aura mágica de color rosado.

-¿Qué demonios es esa chica?- Decían los soldados retrocediendo al ver a la chica demonio.

-¡Eso es increíble, Serena-san! ¿Usted puede usar Take Over?- Pregunto Lucia sorprendida.

-No es Take Over, Lucia-chan…Esta es mi verdadera forma. Yo soy un demonio- Dijo Serena intentando sonreír ya que era la segunda persona del gremio que le decía la verdad.

-¿Su verdadera forma?...Pues parece ser una poderosa forma, además usted se ve muy bien con el cabello blanco- Dijo la maga celestial con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a la chica demonio.

-¿Eh? ¿No tienes miedo de esta apariencia?- Pregunto Serena confundido.

-¿Por qué iba a tener miedo? Usted es una compañera de Fairy Tail, además usted no es una mala persona- Dijo Lucia con una sonrisa.

Serena se sorprendió ante esas palabras y después mostro una sonrisa ante la pequeña maga celestial.

-Gracias, Lucia-chan- Respondió la peliblanca y después fijo su mirada sobre Rin que la miraba con una serie expresión.

Al ver la apariencia demoniaca de Serena, El joven Devil Slayer no pudo evitar recordar la horrible noche cuando perdió a su querido gremio y por esa razón Rin no pudo evitar con desprecio a Serena.

-Esa maldita apariencia te queda mejor a una persona como tu- Comento el peliblanco para después dirigirse contra los soldados de Seven Satan.

-No puedo entristecerme por mi pasado ahora, ¡Tengo que pelear!- Pensó Serena con seriedad.

Serena fue a unirse con sus demás compañeras a la batalla. Rapidamente Tsuna cubrió sus manos con unas grandes llamas, Rin empezó a tomar un gran respiro, Serena cubrió sus manos con unas llamas rosadas y Loke rodeo su puño derecho con una intensa luz nuevamente.

 **-¡Karyu no Koen!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Gekiko!-**

 **-¡Chaos Spheres!-**

 **-¡Regulus Impact!-**

Tsuna lanzo una gran esfera de llamas de sus manos, Rin lanzo una gran ráfaga de llamas de su boca, Serena lanzo unas esferas de llamas rosadas de sus manos, y Loke lanzo de nuevo un poderoso rayo de luz dorada de su puño.

Todos los ataques colisionaron entre si y fueron suficiente para acabar con todos los soldados que quedaban en el pasillo de concreto.

-¡Bien! ¡Esos fueron los últimos!- Dijo Lucia feliz.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de este lugar!- Dijo Tsuna empezando a correr seguido por sus compañeros.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo Happy volando al lado de Tsuna.

Pero mientras los magos de Fairy Tail corrían por delante. Rin corría detrás de ellos sin apartar una furiosa de sus espaldas.

-Cuando Seven Satan sea derrotado…los matare, Fairy Tail- Pero Rin de repente empezó apretar sus dientes con frustración-…Eso es lo yo planeo...pero entonces, ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque siento un dolor en el pecho?...es como si me estuviera arrepintiendo-

Pero mientras los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail seguían el recto camino de concreto, ninguno se dio cuenta que en el techo de concreto del pasillo, una pequeña parte empezó a moverse.

De repente, en el techo de concreto del pasillo, se formo un ojo humano de color rojo que seguía los movimientos de los jóvenes magos sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Ese ojo en realidad era de Ren, uno de los miembros de Seven Satan.

-Esto parece un problema...- Dijo la voz de Ren saliendo de ese ojo de piedra-…El hijo de Tsuna Dragneel y Un demonio de los libros de Zeref parecía suficiente, y ahora se les unen una maga celestial y sin mencionar a Rin. No me esperaba que él se uniera a las hadas…tendremos que torturarlo en vez de matarlo ahora. Bueno que más da, esperare hasta que ellos se cansen derrotando a nuestras tropas y después los matare…Por el momento jugare con el resto de las hadas…-

Después de decir esas palabras, el ojo de piedra se desvaneció sin que ninguno de los magos de Fairy Tail o Rin se diera cuenta. Aunque Tsuna creyó haber visto algo pero después simplemente siguió corriendo.

 _En el exterior de la isla…_

Alicia y Raine seguían guiando a toda la gente de la isla a uno de los tantos barcos que había alrededor de la puerta. Mientras que Wendy y Charle vigilaban por los cielos, Erik y Sophia vigilaban por tierra encima de las casas alrededor de la isla.

-¡Sigan caminando por favor, ya casi terminamos!- Decía Alicia guiando a las personas al barco.

Encima de las casas de la isla, se encontraban Sophia y Erik con su vista dirigida hacia el lado contrario de los ciudadanos que se dirían hacia el barco. Erik por alguna razón tenía una expresión de enojo.

-Sophia… ¿Puedes escucharlo?- Pregunto el pelirojo con seriedad.

-¿Eh? Yo no logro escuchar nada- Contesto Sophia confundida.

-Exactamente- Hablo Erik- No logro escuchar los pensamientos de ningún soldados acercándose y Wendy que está en el cielo no ha vista nada. Hace rato que estamos sacando a la gente, ya debería haber apareció algún soldado-

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntaba la pelipurpura confundida.

Mientras tanto, el primer barco al fin había sido llenado con una parte de las tantas personas de la isla.

-¡Ya está listo, ya puede zarpar, por favor!- Dijo Raine al capitán del barco.

-¡Entendido!- Contesto el capitán.

El barco no perdió tiempo y empezó a alejarse de la isla lo más posibles, mientras las magas de Fairy Tail se preparaban para guiar a más personas al siguiente barco.

-¡Bien, tenemos que seguir sacando a las personas de la isla!- Dijo la peliescarlata con el flequillo azul.

-¡Sí!- Contesto Raine.

Las magas de Fairy Tail se dirigieron hacia el siguiente barco para guiar a los civiles pero de repente algo sorprende paso en frente de las doncellas. Todos los presentes, pudieron ver como un enorme círculo mágico de color rojo apareció por encima de todo el puerto.

De ese círculo mágico en el cielo, empezaron a caer una serie de personas una tras otra hacia el suelo del puerto.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están apareciendo personas de ese círculo mágico?- Preguntaba Wendy que volaba en el cielo con la ayuda de Charle.

-¡Esas son las personas que habíamos enviado en el barco!- Exclamo Charle sorprendida también.

-¡Alicia-san, mire el barco!- Dijo Raine con la vista hacia el mar.

Alicia volteo la mirada y logro ver el barco que había zarpado, en medio del mar sin ninguna persona a bordo. Ese barco de repente fue cortado en miles de pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Primero la gente del barco vuelve aparecer en la isla y ahora uno de los barcos es cortado de la nada?- Pensaba la maga de cuerpo celestial muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué me está pasando?!- Grito la voz de un hombre.

-¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Ayúdenme!- Grito otro hombre.

Las magas de Fairy Tail volvieron a voltear la mirada y observaron como varios hombres de la isla tenían en sus manos algunas espadas y arpones y hacían movimientos extraños. Todos esos hombres derramaban lágrimas de sus ojos como si estuvieran aterrados.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- Pregunto Alicia confundida.

-Mi cuerpo…no me hace caso… ¡Ayúdenme!- Grito ese hombre pero de repente empezó a correr hacia las magas de Fairy Tail al igual que los demás.

Los hombres que estaban llorando empezaron a atacar a Alicia y Raine que esquivaban los ataques de espadas y arpones fácilmente.

-Están atacando a Raine… ¿Qué es lo hacemos, Alicia-san?- Pregunto la maga de hielo mientras esquivaba los ataques.

-¡Son civiles solamente! ¡Por ahora esquívalos!- Dijo la peliescarlata esquivando los ataques.

Erik y Sophia observaban todo lo que estaba pasando desde la cima de las casas, y ambos Dragon Slayers de Veneno lograron reconocer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No puedes controlar sus cuerpos? ¡Es igual a lo que me paso a mí!- Pensó Sophia sorprendida.

Erik de repente abrió los ojos muy sorprendido- ¡Todos prepárense! ¡De repente escucho una gran cantidad de sonidos!-

Tras las palabras que grito Erik, se pudo observar cómo se formo otro círculo mágico de color rojo, excepto que este había aparecido en el suelo del puerto sorprendiendo a todos.

De ese círculo mágico surgieron de repente, una gran cantidad de soldados de Seven Satan, además en la parte delantera de la tropa de soldados, se podía ver a dos chicas con la marca del gremio. Una era Diane y la otra era Sara que movía sus dedos como si estuviera controlando una marioneta.

-¡Seven Satan!- Dijo Alicia al ver a su enemigo.

-¡Todos los civiles aléjense!- Dijo Raine mientras seguía esquivando a los hombres controlados.

Después de decir esas palabras, Raine junto sus manos y estas fueron rodeadas por una fría aura.

 **-¡Ice Make: Prison!-**

La maga de hielo creó una prisión de su elemento donde fueron encerrados los hombres que fueron controlados. Esos hombres dejaron de moverse mientras Sara también dejaba de mover sus dedos.

-Pensaba usar a los civiles para derrotar a estas chicas, pero simplemente son muy débiles- Comento Sara frustrada.

-No seas floja, Sara- Hablo Diane- Si queremos derrotar a estas dos chicas, tendrá que ser con nuestras propias fuerzas. No con marionetas-

-Sí, si, como tu digas, Sara. Pero por el momento que nuestros soldados se encarguen- Contesto la pelinegra.

Los soldados de Seven Satan se dirigieron contra las magas de Fairy Tail, las cuales rodearon sus manos con sus respectivas auras mágicas.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

 **-¡Ice Make: Arrow!-**

Alicia disparo un gran rayo de luz dorada de la palma de su mano y Raine por su parte lanzo una serie de flechas de hielo. Los ataques de ambas colisionaron contra los soldados y derrotaron a una gran cantidad de soldados con facilidad.

Otra cantidad de soldados se dirigió contra algunas civiles pero rápidamente Erik y Sophia saltaron en frente de los soldados para proteger a los soldados. Tanto el padre como la hija empezaron a tomar una gran cantidad de aire.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Hoko!-**

El doble rugido venenoso lanzando por Erik y Sophia derroto con facilidad a la unidad de soldados que se dirigían hacia los civiles.

-¡Alicia! ¡Raine! ¡Tengan cuidado con la mujer de cabello negro! ¡Ella puede controlar a las personas!- Grito la Sophia a las magas de Fairy Tail.

-¿Controlar a las personas? ¿Ella es la persona que obligo a gene inocente a pelear?- Pregunta Raine apretando su lleno de ira.

-Parece que la chica que esta allá, conoce más o menos el poder de tu maldición, Sara- Comento Diane con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ella es la espía que estaba en nuestras tropas y la que se me escapo debido a problemas del clima- Contesto la pelinegra molesta.

Sara levanto la mirada y observo como una mujer de cabello azul con un gato blanco con alas en su espalda, bajaban a una gran velocidad del cielo.

-¡Charle!- Le hablo Wendy.

-¡Lo sé!- Contesto la Exceed blanca.

Charle soltó a Wendy en pleno aire y esta empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en su boca mientras caía.

 **-¡Tenryu no Hoko!-**

Wendy libero un gran grito y al mismo tiempo lanzo un enorme tornado de un poderoso viento de su boca. Ese tornado impacto contra los soldados de Seven Satan derrotando a la mayoría y agitado el cabello de los magos como el de los civiles.

-¿Un tornado de viento? ¿Ella fue quien libero a mis marionetas esa vez?- Se preguntaba Sara molesta.

El gran tornado de viento se despejo y se pudo observar a Wendy en el centro de ese fuerte viento. Rápidamente Alicia y Raine se colocaron al lado de la maga de Clase S. Las magas de Fairy Tail y las Magas de Seven Satan cruzaron sus determinadas miradas.

-Oye, Diane, creo que necesitaremos otro lugar donde luchar contra estas personas- Dijo Sara seriamente.

-Pero son tres contra dos. ¿Cómo quieres dividirlas?- Pregunto Diane con una sonrisa.

-Puedes dejarme dos a mí. Así será más divertido- Contesto Sara pasando la punta de su lengua por sus labios como un animal.

-Como quieras. Entonces yo me quedare con la hija de Titania- Dijo Diane sonriente empezando a levantar su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué es lo están murmurando ustedes dos?- Pregunto Alicia hostilmente.

-Nada importante. Solo decimos que necesitamos mejores escenarios para personas como nosotros, ¿No creen?- Dijo la pelipurpura con una sonrisa.

De repente la mano izquierda de Diane fue cubierta por una luz roja. A continuación aparecieron un debajo de círculos mágicos color rojo por debajo de Sara y Diane al igual que debajo de Wendy, Alicia y Raine.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Wendy sorprendida.

-¿Círculos Mágicos de nuevo?- Pensó Alicia sorprendida.

-¡Esto es malo!- Dijo Raine que no tuvo tiempo de moverse al igual que las demás hadas.

De los círculos mágicos que estaban a los pies de las doncellas se liberaron una fuerte luz roja que cubrió por completo a las magas de Fairy Tail y Seven Satan. Cuando la luz se desvaneció ninguna de las magas estaba presente.

-¡Wendy!- Dijo Charle sorprendida.

-¡Alicia y Raine también desaparecieron! ¿Acaso es la habilidad de la otra mujer?- Dijo Sophia sorprendida.

\- ¡Mas tarde nos preocuparemos por ellas!- Hablo Erik- ¡Por ahora tenemos que derrotar a los soldados y proteger a los civiles!-

Mientras la misión de proteger a los civiles ahora estaba en manos de Erik y Sophia, las demás magas de Fairy Tail se encontraban en diferentes lugares de la isla.

En el centro de la ciudad, aparecieron de repente tres círculos mágicos de color rojo. De esos círculos mágicos se pudo ver como surgieron Wendy y Raine y del último surgió Sara. Las dos magas de Fairy Tail estaban asombradas por lo que acaba de pasar mientras que Sara era la única que mantenía la calma.

-¿Qué? No siento ningún daño o cambio en mi cuerpo. ¿Tu estas bien, Raine-san?- Pregunto Wendy.

-Raine está bien, pero parece que se llevaron a Alicia-san a alguna parte. Además falta la otra maga de Seven Satan- Contesto la peliazul oscuro fijando la mirada sobre la pelinegra.

-Su amiga todavía debe estar vida, aunque peleara contra Diane así que no durara mucho tiempo- Hablo Sara con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Wendy observando a su alrededor.

-Posiblemente estamos en el centro de la ciudad. Diane si nos envio a un lugar muy común, pero que se le va hacer- Sara de repente coloco sus brazos en forma de cruz y levanto cada uno de sus dedos- Donde sea el lugar, esto será muy interesante-

-¿Para qué razón nos has traído hasta aquí?- Pregunto Raine colocándose en posición de pelea.

-¿Razón? ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Para convertirlas en mis queridas marionetas, lindas hadas!- Contesto Sara con una sonrisa.

-¿Marionetas? ¡Es verdad! ¡Sophia-san dijo que su poder es controlar personas!- Dijo Wendy muy seria.

-¡Ahora que conocemos tu poder no te será tan fácil vencernos!- Exclamo la maga de hielo seriamente.

-Si de verdad creen que mi maldición se basa en controlar personas…- Sara quito su sonrisa y mostro una fría mirada-…Están subestimando demasiado a un miembro de Seven Satan, inútiles hadas-

Mientras tanto, en el lado oeste de la isla, había un extraño lugar. Ese lugar tenía un antiguo piso de concreto, viejos pilares la mayoría destruidos y además se podía ver varios escombros de viejas paredes. También había varios árboles alrededor.

En el piso de ese antiguo lugar aparecieron un par de círculos mágicos de color rojo. De esos círculos se pudo ver como surgían Alicia y Diane, una en frente de la otra.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto la peliescarlata al observar sus alrededores.

-Estamos en unas ruinas antiguas en el lado oeste de la isla- Hablo Diane- Se dice que este es el lugar donde Zeref-sama realizo sus primeras creaciones de demonios. Es un buen lugar para que reviva, un nuevo comienzo, ¿No lo crees?-

-¡No dejaremos que eso pase!- Alicia volvió a observar a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están Raine y Wendy-san?-

-Ahora deben estar luchando con mi compañera en el centro de la ciudad, pero, ¿No crees que deberías preocuparte más por ti misma?- Pregunto Diane.

-¡Eso va para ti!- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

Rápidamente, la peliescarlata apunto la palma de su mano contra la maga oscura.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

Alicia disparo un gran rayo de luz desde la palma de su mano hacia Diane, pero de repente un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en frente de ella.

 **-¡Dimension Hole!-**

El rayo de luz atravesó el círculo mágico y desapareció. De repente se pudo ver como una explosión de luz ocurrió en el mar cercano a la isla. Alicia se sorprendió por eso.

-¿Mi ataque fue enviado al mar?- Pensó Alicia sorprendida.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero esa clase de ataque no funcionan conmigo- Dijo la pelipurpura.

-Entonces intentare otra clase- Dijo Alicia para después invocar una espada en cada una de sus manos.

Diane mostro una sonrisa antes de hablar- Muéstrame el poder que heredaste de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez, Alicia Scarlet.

 _En el primer piso de la base de Seven Satan…_

Marcus, Ryos, Sonia, Lisa y Sorano tenían como misión localizar el alma de Zeref y destruirla. Aunque habían avanzado una gran cantidad de pasos, no podían buscar el alama de Zeref debió a la gran cantidad de soldados que aparecían una tras otro.

 **-¡Rairyu no Kagitsume!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

Marcus lanzo una ráfaga de relámpagos ondulantes de sus pies mientras que Ryos convirtió su brazo derecho en un gran bastón de hierro. Ambos ataques de los Dragon Slayer chocaron contra una unidad de soldados derrotándolos al instante, pero aun así quedaban muchos más.

-¡No dejan de venir uno tras otro!- Comento Ryos molesto.

-¡Si seguimos asi, no podremos encontrar el alma de Zeref!- Dijo Sonia.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo rayos luce el alma de Zeref?- Pregunto Marcus dejando a los demás magos congelados.

-¡Natsu-san olvido decirnos como luce el alma de Zeref!- Grito Sonia sorprendida.

-Debimos recordar de quien es padre…- Comento Ryos recordando al pelirosa más joven.

Mientras los magos de Fairy hablaban, se podía ver como otra unidad de soldados se dirigían hacia ellos. Rápidamente tanto Sorano como Lisa empezaron a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en sus bocas.

- **¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡…Hoko!-**

Las dos magas de Sabertooth lanzaron ambos rugidos de luz y sombra al unisonó. Los dos ataques combinados derrotaron a otra unidad de soldados con gran facilidad.

-¡Mas tarde pensaremos donde y como luce esa alma! ¡Por el momento tenemos que pensar alguna manera de vencer o escapar de todos estos soldados de una vez! ¡Esto empieza a ser molesto!- Dijo Lisa.

-Lisa-chan tiene razón- Hablo Sorano- Si seguimos peleando contra los soldados gastaremos mucha magia. Estaremos es peligro si nos encontramos con algún miembro de los siete satanes. Deberíamos escapar-

-¡Yo ni loco voy a escapar de una pelea!- Exclamo Ryos listo para seguir luchando.

-¡Me gusta ese espíritu de pelea!- Dijo de repente una voz.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron ante esa voz misteriosa que todos oyeron pero se sorprendieron aun mas cuando el suelo y las paredes empezaron a moverse como si alguna clase de hoja de papel.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth e incluso los mismos soldados no pudieron evitar tambalearse por los erráticos movimientos del suelo y las paredes.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- Preguntaba Ryos que se tambaleaba de lado a lado.

-No lo sé…pero empiezo a sentirme mareado…- Comento Marcus cubriendo su boca.

-Y-Yo también…- Murmuro Sorano apoyándose mutuamente de Lisa.

-T-T-Tienes que resistir…Sorano-chan…- Dijo Lisa resistiendo sus mareos.

-¡Esto no es transporte, así que dejen de marearse!- Dijo Sonia que la única que no era Dragon Slayer.

-¡Esta es la habilidad de Ren-sama!- Dijo uno de los tantos soldados que se balaceaban y caían al suelo que se moviéndose como hoja de papel.

-¿Ren?- Murmuro Ryos confundido.

-¡Ese es mi nombre!- Dijo la misteriosa voz que resonaba por todo el pasillo.

-Es la misma voz que antes…- Dijo Sorano sorprendida.

-Pero me parece familiar…- Dijo Lisa.

-¡Yo recuerdo! ¡Es la voz de la mano de piedra que ayudo escapar a Alexander!- Exclamo Marcus sorprendido.

-¡Correcto! ¡Soy miembro de los siete satanes, Ren Kenky! ¡Mucho gusto a todos! ¡Espero que nos divirtamos jugando!- Dijo esa voz de hombre para después desatar unas risas.

-¡Ren-sama, deje de mover el suelo! ¡Nosotros todavía estamos aquí!- Exclamo uno de los tantos soldados cayendo al suelo.

-Lo siento, soldados… ¡pero ustedes son piezas insignificantes! ¡No tienen derecho a decirme a cómo usar mi maldición cuando estoy jugando!- Exclamo la voz de Ren con un tono muy serio.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sentimos mucho!- Dijeron todos los soldados llenos de terror.

-¡No se qué clase de magia, maldición o lo que sea que estés haciendo, pero detente! ¡El suelo y las paredes se mueven como si tuvieran vida!- Dijo Sonia perdiendo el equilibrio por el suelo.

-¡Es porque tienen vida! ¡Mi vida!-

Después de las aterradoras palabras de Ren algo más raro empezó a pasar en el suelo. Mientras que el suelo se movía de manera frenética, empezó a formarse un gran agujero en el centro del pasillo.

Ese agujero poco a poco tomo la forma de una gran boca monstruosa con filosos dientes de hechos de piedra a su alrededor. Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

-¡¿Una boca?!- Exclamo Marcus sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿Quieren comenzar a jugar?- Dijo esa gran boca en el suelo con la voz de Ren.

Después de las palabras de Ren, la gran boca en el suelo empezó a extenderse del lado a lado empezando a dividir el suelo. Mientras que de un lado del suelo estaban Ryos y Sonia del otro lado se encontraban Marcus, Lisa y Sorano. Los soldados de Seven Satan no tuvieron tanta suerte de quedar de uno de los dos lados.

Los soldados de Seven Satan caían uno por dentro del enorme hoyo sin fondo visible que divida el suelo en dos.

-¿Acaso esos no son tus compañeros?- Pregunto Sorano sorprendida al ver como el suelo se tragaba a los soldados.

-¡Ya dije que son solo piezas inútiles! ¡Muy diferentes a ustedes, pequeñas hadas y tigres!- Exclamo la voz de Rin que salía del extenso agujero en el suelo.

Mientras el agujero que dividía el suelo en se hacía más grandes, en ambas paredes del pasillo se abrió un gran agujero al cual fueron atraídos los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth.

-¿Ahora un agujero en la pared?- Dijo Ryos al ver detrás de el.

-¡Demonios! ¡El suelo nos está enviando a la pared!- Dijo Sonia que estaba del mismo lado del suelo que Ryos.

-¿Nos quiere separar?- Fue lo último que pudo decir Marcus antes de ser absorbido por la pared del lado derecho al igual que Lisa y Sorano.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo Ryos antes de ser absorbido por la pared del lado izquierdo junto con Sonia.

Al final los dos agujeros de ambas paredes se cerraron al haber absorbido un pequeño grupo de magos jóvenes.

De repente Marcus, Lisa y Sorano que fueron absorbidos por la pared derecha reaparecieron misteriosamente en una amplia habitación con varios pilares de piedra unidos al techo y además una gran variedad de grandes puertas alrededor de las paredes.

El mago de Fairy Tail junto con dos magas de Sabertooth se levantaron del suelo y después de aclarar su mente observaron a su alrededor.

-¿El lugar donde estábamos cambio?- Se pregunto Marcus para después observar a Lisa y Sorano a su lado- ¿Están bien las dos?-

-Eso parece. No se preocupe, Marcus-sama- Contesto la pelinegra por as dos.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos?- Pregunto Lisa levantándose del suelo.

-No lo sé. Creo que posiblemente seguimos en la base de Seven Satan. El poder del tipo llamado Ren debí habernos enviado a otro piso o habitación- Explico el joven albino.

-Parece que nos separamos de Ryos-sama y Sonia-sama- Comento Sorano al ver que les faltaban personas.

-¿Nos separamos? ¿Pero porque? Si hubiera querido matarnos, mejor hubiera sido separarnos a todos y no dejarnos en pequeños grupos- Dijo Lisa pensativa.

-Ese tal Ren dijo que quería si queríamos jugar, recordando que es un mago de Seven Satan, solo hay una explicación para que nos trajera aquí…- Dijo Marcus seriamente.

De repente las múltiples puertas que estabas alrededor de las paredes se abrieron de golpe para que después entraran una gran cantidad de bestias monstruosas. Todas miraban a los jóvenes magos con una mirada caníbal.

-¡…Nos trajo para le diéramos un maldito entretenimiento! ¡Ese desgraciado quiere que peleemos!- Exclamo el joven albino.

Rápidamente los tres Dragon Slayers juntaron sus espaldas para poder fijar sus miradas en los monstruos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos, Marcus-sama, Lisa-chan?- Pregunto Sorano muy seria.

-¡Lo único que podemos hacer! ¡Pelear!- Respondio Marcus seriamente.

-¡Bien! ¡Voy a destruir a estos monstruos!- Exclamo Lisa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero mientras los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth hablaban al ser rodeados por los monstruos, no se dieron cuenta que encima de un alto pilar de piedra se encontraba sentado un hombre pelinegro con un abrigo oscuro. Ese hombre era Alexander que observaba todo tranquilamente.

-Parece que gracias a Ren, no solo podre probar mis múltiples experimentos con monstruos…si no que también podre tener tres Dragon Slayers para nuevos experimentos- Susurro Alexander con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación muy amplia que también tenía varios pilares de concreto sujetos al techo, pero tenía una sola puerta. En esa habitación se pudo ver como surgieron del suelo, Ryos y Sonia.

Estos dos se levantaron y agitaron sus cabezas para alejar su confusión.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están Marcus, Lisa y Sorano?- Preguntaba Sonia confundida.

-No lo sé, no logro percibir sus olores. Posiblemente estamos muy separados de ellos- Dijo Ryos levantándose del suelo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Todo esto es culpa de ese parlanchín de piedra!- Dijo Sonia chocando sus puños furiosa.

-¡No deberías hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas!- Dijo la voz de Ren que se escucho en toda la habitación sorprendiendo a los dos magos.

-¡Otra vez esa maldita voz!- Dijo Sonia furiosa.

Ryos de repente abrió un poco sus ojos de sorpresa, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para fijar su seria mirada sobre la pared del lado derecho de la habitación.

-En la pared- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Murmuro Sonia confundida fijando su mirada sobre la pared.

De repente, los dos magos de Fairy Tail lograron ver como una extraña formación rocosa empezó a surgir de la pared. Esa formación rocosa poco a poco tomo la forma de un maniquí humano hecho de piedra además de un par de ojos humanos en su cabeza.

-Hola, Hadas- Dijo ese maniquí de piedra con la voz de Ren.

-¿Qué? ¿Ryos sabia donde iba a aparecer?- Pensó Sonia sorprendida.

-¿Para qué demonios nos trajiste aquí?- Pregunto el pelinegro seriamente.

-Quiero divertirme con algunos de los famosos magos de Fairy Tail…Estoy seguro que será muy divertido quitarles la vida con el poder de mi Maldición de Asimilación- Dijo el maniquí de piedra.

-¿Maldición de Asimilación? ¿Ese es el nombre de tu magia?- Pregunto Sonia seriamente.

-No es magia. Es una maldición- Hablo el maniquí de piedra- Mi Maldición me permite fundir mi cuerpo con un material en especifico, en este caso con el concreto de nuestra base. Gracias a eso puedo controlar completamente todo el concreto de la base como si estuviera moviendo la palma de mi mano-

-¿Es ese tu poder? No es están impresionante como pensé. ¿De verdad crees que puedes matarnos con un poder tan patético?- Se burlo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

-¡Vamos a ver!- Dijo el maniquí de piedra fundiéndose de nuevo con la pared de concreto y desapareciendo en frente de los magos.

-¡¿A dónde fue ahora?!- Pensó Sonia colocándose en defensiva.

Pero sin que la chica pelicafe se diera cuenta, una pequeña formación rocosa empezó a formarse detrás de sus pies y poco a poco se podía ver como un hombre de piedra salía del suelo.

-¡Tu serás la primera!- Pensó el maniquí de piedra pero de repente abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

El maniquí de piedra de Ren pudo ver que en frente de el, en vez de estar Sonia de espalda, en realidad estaba Ryos con su mirada puesta sobre el maniquí de piedra que surgió del suelo.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo me localizo?- Pensó Ren sorprendido.

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

Ryos impacto fuertemente el bastón de hierro directamente en la cara de ese maniquí de piedra que repentina tomo forma para después salir volando contra la pared de la habitación. Sonia se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver la nube de polvo de la pared.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Sonia sorprendida.

La pequeña nube de polvo se despejo poco a poco para dejar ver a un Ren en forma humana enterrado contra la pared y sin mencionar que estaba saliendo un pequeño hilo de sangre de su nariz.

-¿Lograste golpearlo?- Dijo Sonia sorprendida.

-¿Así que esa es tu forma humana? No te queda para nada, desgraciado- Dijo Ryos cambiando su brazo a forma humana.

-Esto es imposible, yo debería ser uno con las rocas de concreto… ¿Cómo me localizaste?- Pregunto Ren limpiando la sangre de su nariz.

-Tal vez seas uno con las rocas de esta base, pero ese no es el único material en la base- Explico Ryos con una sonrisa- Yo puedo sentir tus movimientos en las tuberías y vigas de hierro dentro del concreto. Así es fácil adivinar donde aparecerás-

-¿Sientes los movimientos del hierro en el suelo…? Es verdad tu eres un Dragon Slayer…- Ren mostro una sonrisa- ¡Esto parece más divertido de lo que pensé!-

-¡Eso parece! ¡Geehe!- Dijo Ryos soltando una peculiar risa mientras sonreía.

 **Continuara…**


	20. Mas Fuerte

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Capitulo 20: ¡Más Fuerte!**

Dispersados por alrededor de toda la isla, los magos de Fairy Tail junto con aliados estaban teniendo múltiples batallas contra los magos de Seven Satan y sus tropas. Tsuna y su grupo avanzaban en el penúltimo piso. Erik y Sophia se enfrentaba a los soldados de Seven Satan para proteger a los civiles en el puerto.

Wendy y Raine estaban enfrentando a Sara en el centro de la ciudad mientras que Alicia enfrentaba a Diane en unas ruinas del lado este de la isla. Marcus, Lisa y Sorano enfrentaban un ejército de monstruos mientras eran vigilados por Alexander.

Además, Ryos y Sonia se habían encontrado con Ren. El Dragon Slayer de Hierro había logrado encontrar la forma de enfrentar al mago de Seven Satan.

En una habitación muy amplia que tenía varios pilares de concreto sujetos al techo, pero tenía una sola puerta. En esa habitación se pudo ver como surgieron del suelo, Ryos y Sonia.

Estos dos se levantaron y agitaron sus cabezas para alejar su confusión.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están Marcus, Lisa y Sorano?- Preguntaba Sonia confundida.

-No lo sé, no logro percibir sus olores. Posiblemente estamos muy separados de ellos- Dijo Ryos levantándose del suelo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Todo esto es culpa de ese parlanchín de piedra!- Dijo Sonia chocando sus puños furiosa.

-¡No deberías hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas!- Dijo la voz de Ren que se escucho en toda la habitación sorprendiendo a los dos magos.

-¡Otra vez esa maldita voz!- Dijo Sonia furiosa.

Ryos de repente abrió un poco sus ojos de sorpresa, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para fijar su seria mirada sobre la pared del lado derecho de la habitación.

-En la pared- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Murmuro Sonia confundida fijando su mirada sobre la pared.

De repente, los dos magos de Fairy Tail lograron ver como una extraña formación rocosa empezó a surgir de la pared. Esa formación rocosa poco a poco tomo la forma de un maniquí humano hecho de piedra además de un par de ojos humanos en su cabeza.

-Hola, Hadas- Dijo ese maniquí de piedra con la voz de Ren.

-¿Qué? ¿Ryos sabia donde iba a aparecer?- Pensó Sonia sorprendida.

-¿Para qué demonios nos trajiste aquí?- Pregunto el pelinegro seriamente.

-Quiero divertirme con algunos de los famosos magos de Fairy Tail…Estoy seguro que será muy divertido quitarles la vida con el poder de mi Maldición de Asimilación- Dijo el maniquí de piedra.

-¿Maldición de Asimilación? ¿Ese es el nombre de tu magia?- Pregunto Sonia seriamente.

-No es magia. Es una maldición- Hablo el maniquí de piedra- Mi Maldición me permite fundir mi cuerpo con un material en especifico, en este caso con el concreto de nuestra base. Gracias a eso puedo controlar completamente todo el concreto de la base como si estuviera moviendo la palma de mi mano-

-¿Es ese tu poder? No es están impresionante como pensé. ¿De verdad crees que puedes matarnos con un poder tan patético?- Se burlo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

-¡Vamos a ver!- Dijo el maniquí de piedra fundiéndose de nuevo con la pared de concreto y desapareciendo en frente de los magos.

-¡¿A dónde fue ahora?!- Pensó Sonia colocándose en defensiva.

Pero sin que la chica pelicafe se diera cuenta, una pequeña formación rocosa empezó a formarse detrás de sus pies y poco a poco se podía ver como un hombre de piedra salía del suelo.

-¡Tú serás la primera!- Pensó el maniquí de piedra pero de repente abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

El maniquí de piedra de Ren pudo ver que en frente de el, en vez de estar Sonia de espalda, en realidad estaba Ryos con su mirada puesta sobre el maniquí de piedra que surgió del suelo.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo me localizo?- Pensó Ren sorprendido.

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

Ryos impacto fuertemente el bastón de hierro directamente en la cara de ese maniquí de piedra que repentina tomo forma para después salir volando contra la pared de la habitación. Sonia se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver la nube de polvo de la pared.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Sonia sorprendida.

La pequeña nube de polvo se despejo poco a poco para dejar ver a un Ren en forma humana enterrado contra la pared y sin mencionar que estaba saliendo un pequeño hilo de sangre de su nariz.

-¿Lograste golpearlo?- Dijo Sonia sorprendida.

-¿Así que esa es tu forma humana? No te queda para nada, desgraciado- Dijo Ryos cambiando su brazo a forma humana.

-Esto es imposible, yo debería ser uno con las rocas de concreto… ¿Cómo me localizaste?- Pregunto Ren limpiando la sangre de su nariz.

-Tal vez seas uno con las rocas de esta base, pero ese no es el único material en la base- Explico Ryos con una sonrisa- Yo puedo sentir tus movimientos en las tuberías y vigas de hierro dentro del concreto. Así es fácil adivinar donde aparecerás-

-¿Sientes los movimientos del hierro en el suelo…? Es verdad, tu eres un Dragon Slayer…- Ren mostro una sonrisa- ¡Esto parece más divertido de lo que pensé!-

-¡Eso parece! ¡Geehe!- Dijo Ryos soltando una peculiar risa mientras sonreía.

-Me alegra que te emociones también, pero no creas que porque lograste darme un golpe puedes ganarme- Comento Ren colocándose de pie.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Contesto Ryos colocándose en posición de pelea.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo te ayudare, Ryos!- Hablo Sonia colocándose en posición de pelea- ¡Dime donde se esconde en las rocas y lo atacare!-

-¿Dos contra uno? ¡Mucho mejor!- Exclamo Ren con una sonrisa de placer.

-¡No, Sonia! ¡Déjame este tipo a mí y tu sal de aquí!- Ordeno Ryos seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto la pelicafe sorprendida.

-Aunque te diga donde se encuentra escondido en el concreto, no lograrías golpearlo con tu magia a tiempo- Explicaba el pelinegro - ¡Yo me encargare de este tipo solo! ¡Tu sal de aquí y busca el alma de Zeref y a los demás!-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Esto no es momento de discutir! ¡Solo sal de aquí!- Grito Ryos furioso.

Antes los gritos de Ryos, Sonia solamente coloco una molesta expresión y repentinamente empezó a correr hacia la gran puerta de hierro en la habitación.

-¿Dicen sus planes e intentas escapar? ¿Todo en frente de su enemigo? ¡Me están subestimando demasiado!- Exclamo Ren furioso.

En un instante el cuerpo humano de Rin se hundió del concreto de la pared y de depende la gran puerta de hierro en la habitación fue bloqueada por una serie de paredes pero al mismo tiempo Ryos empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en su boca.

 **-¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!-**

El Dragon Slayer lanzo un gran tornado de hierro de su boca, el cual impacto y destruyo completamente las paredes de concreto e incluso la mismísima puerta.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Leopard Girl!-**

Después de que Sonia digiera esa oración, su cuerpo empezó a destellar para después cambiar de forma al de una mujer mitad leopardo. La velocidad de la chica aumento drásticamente e inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

-¡Más vale que te encargues de él como todo un hombre, Ryos!- Pensó Sonia tras salir corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.

-Se escapo una chica gato, pero por el momento no importa. Por ahora juguemos tu y yo, pequeña hada de hierro- Dijo la voz de Ren que se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

-¡Como quieras!, pero, ¿Cómo pelearas ahora que descubrí como golpearte?- Pregunto Ryos con una sonrisa.

-No me subestimes, hada de hierro- Hablo Ren- La última vez lograste golpearme porque decidí matar a tu amiga con mi forma humana. Pero ahora no será así-

Después de las palabras de Ren que se escuchaban en toda la habitación, una serie de grandes picos de piedras empezaron a salir del suelo y se dirigieron hacia Ryos. Este rápidamente empezó a retroceder a gran velocidad.

Pero mientras retrocedió los picos seguían apareciendo uno tras otro, además Ryos logro observar como un gran muro de piedra apareció detrás de él mientras retrocedió, pero Ryos inmediatamente convirtió su piel en escamas de hierro y atravesó al muro de pidra con facilidad.

-¿Escamas de hierro? ¡Sin duda eres un Dragón de Hierro, maldito!- Hablo la voz de Ren.

De repente los picos de piedra dejaron de salir, y en vez de picos salieron unos seis tentáculos de piedra alrededor de Ryos y se dirigían a atacarlo.

- **¡Tetsuryuken!-**

El pelinegro con rapidez transformo su brazo derecho en una espada de hierro y con facilidad corto los tentáculos de piedra que se dirigían hacia él. Pero después de los tentáculos, surgieron un par gigantesco de manos de piedra que cubrieron a Ryos por completo.

Pero una vez, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro cortó con su espada de hierro en trocitos las manos de piedra con extrema facilidad.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme con pequeños trucos como esos? ¡Sal a pelear de una vez!- Exclamo Ryos furioso.

-¡Si no te gustan los pequeños trucos… ¿Qué te parecen los trucos grandes?!- Exclamo Ren mientras reía.

De repente la formación del suelo empezó a cambiar. Gigantescas rocas empezaron a surgir del suelo y esas rocas poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma.

 **-¡Solid Golem!-**

Después de que la voz de Ren digiera el nombre de su hechizo, las enormes rocas que habían aparecido tomaron la forma de tres gigantescos humanoides de piedra y todos tenían rodeados a Ryos que levanto la mirada para poder ver a esos gigantes de piedra.

-¿Gigantes? ¡Eso está mejor!- Comento el pelinegro sonriente.

Uno de los gigantes de piedra lanzo un puñetazo hacia Ryos que estaba en el suelo, pero el pelinegro esquivo el golpe retrocediendo hacia atrás y el golpe del gigante choco contra el suelo. Ryos rápidamente apunto su brazo izquierdo contra el golem que intento golpearlo.

 **-¡Tetsuryuso: Kishin!-**

El brazo del Dragon Slayer se convirtió en una lanza de hierro que rápidamente disparaba grandes agujas de hierro con el gigante destruyéndolo de inmediato. Pero otro gigante de piedra apareció detrás de Ryos y este fue enterrado en el suelo por el pie del gigante de piedra.

-¡¿Qué te pareció eso, pequeña hada?!- Exclamo el gigante de piedra con la voz de Ren.

Pero de repente el pie del gigante fue destruido y se pudo observar como una persona dio un gigantesco salto que incluso se posiciono en el por encima del gigante de piedra. Esa persona era Ryos que estaba usando sus escamas de hierro.

-¡Esa clase de ataque no le hará nada a mi hierro!- Contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Mientras estaba en el aire, Ryos inmediatamente reunió una gran cantidad de aire en su boca y lleno sus mejillas.

 **-¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro desato el gran tornado de hierro de su boca y este fue lanzado contra el golem de piedra que había intentado aplastarlo, y ese golem fue destruido al instante. Pero mientras estaba en el aire, Ryos fue atrapado entre las dos colosales manos del gigante de piedra que quedaba.

-¡Te aplastare hasta que mueras!- Dijo el ultimo gigante de piedra con la voz de Ren.

Pero ambas manos del gigante fueron destruidas por Ryos que tenía su mano derecha transformada en una espada de hierro. El pelinegro alargo esa espada de hierro y corto al último gigante a la mitad para después simplemente caer al suelo de pie.

-Esos tres gigantes estuvieron un poco mejores, pero sigue siendo inútil. Unas simples piedras jamás superaran la dureza del hierro- Dijo Ryos con seriedad.

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero, ¿Quién dijo que te ataco con el objetivo de herirte?- Hablo Ren- Si continuo atacándote, terminaras agotando tu poder mágico y cuando estés muy débil, yo te daré el golpe de gracia-

-¿Ese es tu plan para vencerme? Debes estar muy confiado si se lo dices a tu enemigo- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Yo no te considero mi enemigo…- Hablo la voz de Ren-…Te considero mi entretenimiento. ¡Solo eres una pieza más en mi tablero! ¡Un simple peón!-

-Ya deja de jugar de una vez, maldito. Hare que te tomes esto en serio…- Ryos apretó sus puños con fuerza-…cuando impacte un puño de hierro en tu cara-

-¿En mi cara? ¿Cómo harás eso si en este momento no tengo cara? ¡Ni siquiera tengo cuerpo! ¡Mi persona es todo el suelo de concreto que está bajo tus pies!- Exclamo la voz Ren que se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

-Yo creo que eso no es del todo cierto- Hablo Ryos- Yo creo que cuando fusionas tu cuerpo con el concreto de esta habitación…tu logras ganar la habilidad de controlar el concreto, mientras tu cuerpo humano está en alguna parte del suelo, ¿Verdad? ¡Entonces todo lo que tengo es sacarlo de ahí!-

-Buena teoría, pero, ¿Cómo sacaras mi cuerpo si no sabes en que parte del concreto se encuentra?- Pregunto la voz de Ren.

-¡Así!- Contesto Ryos con una sonrisa.

De repente Ryos dio un gran salto y se quedo flotando en el aire por unos momentos. En esos momentos, el pelinegro empezó a transformar su brazo.

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

El brazo derecho de Ryos se transformo en un bastón de hierro que se estiro e impacto fuertemente contra el suelo. El baston de hierro termino enterrándose en el suelo pero en ese mismo momento empezaron a aparecer una serie de bastones de hierro por todo el suelo, las paredes e incluso el techo.

Mientras los bastones de hierro surgían uno tras otro, se pudo ver que en una parte del suelo un objeto causo una explosión de polvo, como si algo hubiera salido disparado del suelo. Ryos pudo ver como una persona había surgido del suelo. Esa persona resulto ser Ren.

Ren termino cayendo al suelo con mucho dolor, mientras salía sangre de su frente de su boca.

-Un ataque en todas las direcciones…Esa no me la esperada…- Dijo Ren levantando la mirada hacia Ryos.

El joven pelinegro regreso su brazo a la normalidad y aterrizo en el suelo de pie, e inmediatamente fijo su mirada sobre el mago de Seven Satan que se ponía de pie.

-Parece que mi teoría resulto ser cierta- Comento el pelinegro sonriente.

-Eso parece. Creo que debido a tu manera de jugar…voy a tener que cambiar mi forma de jugar- Dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

El mago de Seven Satan se coloco de rodillas para después colocar ambas palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo.

 **-¡Assimilation!-**

Despues de nombrar su hechizo, el cuerpo de Rin poco a poco empezó a presentar algunos cambios. Lentamente la piel de ese joven pelimarron empezó a volver de hierro al igual que la piel de Ryos.

-¿Qué? ¿Su cuerpo se volvió de hierro?- Preguntaba Ryos sorprendido.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora mismo acabo de asimilar el hierro de las tuberías debajo del concreto! ¡Ahora mismo tu y yo tenemos el mismo cuerpo para pelear!- Exclamo Ren colocándose en posición de pelea.

-¿Eso significa que por fin lucharas cara a cara?- Pregunto Ryos colocándose en posición de pelea.

-¡Eso parece!- Respondió el pelimarron con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente ambos seres de hierro uno contra el otro, y al mismo tiempo chocaron sus antebrazos causando una gran onda sónica. Una intensa batalla de puñetazos, patadas y cabezazos de hierro había empezado.

Ninguno de los dos magos cedía, hasta que por fin apareció un ganador. Ren había logrado impactar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de hierro de Ryos. El joven pelimarron lanzo un golpe tras otro en la cara del mago de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes luchar? ¿Acaso te rendiste con esta intensa ráfaga de puñetazos de mi parte?- Decía Ren mientras golpeaba al pelinegro.

-¿Puñetazos? ¿Acaso es como le dices a este débil ataque que me estas lanzando?- Pregunto Ryos con una sonrisa mientras era golpeado.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Ren furioso.

El mago de Seven Satan lanzo un fuerte golpe con su puño de hierro hacia Ryos, pero Ren termino observando algo sorprendente. El pelimarron logro observar como su puño derecho había desaparecido en un parpadeo mientras el mago de Fairy Tail movía sus mandíbulas como si estuviera comiendo.

-Imposible… ¿Te comiste mi puño?...- Murmuro Ren sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso olvidaste quién soy?- Pregunto Ryos mientras mordió.

El pelinegro rápidamente apretó su puño derecho con gran fuerza y después lo dirigió hacia Ren.

 **-¡Tetsuryu no Go Ken!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro impacto su puño endurecido contra el rostro de Ren, y en ese momento en el cuerpo de Ren que era de hierro aparecieron una gran cantidad de grietas para que después el mago de Seven Satan saliera volando contra la pared del otro lado de la pared.

Una gigantesca explosión de polvo ocurrió en el momento en que Ren choco contra la pared de la habitación. El polvo se despejo poco a poco para ver al joven pelimarron enterrado en la pared con su cuerpo de hierro totalmente agrietado.

-¿Cómo…? Ambos estamos hechos de hierro… ¿Cómo es posible que tú seas más fuerte que yo? – Pregunto Ren lastimado.

-Yo soy el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de Cuarta Generación. Mi Hierro no es un Hierro normal- Explico Ryos seriamente- Mi Hierro es más duro que los diamantes y es capaz de destruir montañas. No es solo conmigo, todos los Dragon Slayers son iguales-

-Ya veo…esto es mi culpa…yo creí que porque asimile el hierro tendría tu fuerza…- Ren se puso de pie- … ¡Pero no creas que por ese golpe de suerte, hallas acabado conmigo!-

-¡Entonces acabare contigo con esto!- Exclamo Ryos seriamente.

Ryos junto ambas palmas de sus manos y en el centro de estas empezó a liberarse una fuerte energía mágica de color verde.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro separo las palmas poco a poco para ver como esa energía mágica se transformaba en una gigantesca espada de hierro que era sujetada por las manos de Ryos.

- **¡Goma: Tetsu Jin Ken!-**

Ryos ondulo esa gigantesca espada de hierro en dirección hacia Ren el cual ni siquiera se movió al tener su mirada puesta sobre el ataque que se dirigía hacia el aunque solo por unos momentos este joven mostro una sonrisa.

La gigantesca espada choco contra el suelo causando una enorme destrucción contra todo lo que chocara e incluso creó un gran temblor en toda la habitación. Lo único que podía ver Ryos era una densa nube de polvo causada por su ataque.

-Con esto acabo…- Susurro Ryos a punto de hacer desaparecer su espada.

-¡¿Qué se acabo?! ¡Las cosas apenas se ponen interesantes!- Dijo una voz repentina.

Al escuchar esa voz, Ryos abrió los ojos de sorpresa y poco a poco fijo su mirada en la nube de polvo la cual se despejo con un fuerte viento. Ryos pudo ver como la mitad del cuerpo de Ren había sido fusionado con la espada de hierro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- Grito el pelinegro sorprendido.

La mitad del cuerpo de Ren mostro una sonrisa.

 **-¡Assimilation!-**

En el momento que Ren dijo esas palabras, todo su cuerpo se introdujo por el lado izquierdo de la gran espada de hierro de Ryos. Después por el lado derecho de la espada, se pudo ver como salió Ren con una nueva apariencia.

Una vez más todo el cuerpo de Ren estaba hecho de hierro, excepto que este hierro era un poco más oscuro y brillante. Ese hierro era el hierro de Ryos.

-¡¿Qué crees estás haciendo, maldito?!- Exclamo Ryos desapareciendo su gran espada de hierro.

-Me estoy poniendo serio, justo como tú querías- Respondió Ren con una sonrisa.

-¿Serio?- Repitió el pelinegro confundido.

-¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?- Hablo Ren alegre- ¿No me dijiste que harías que me pusiera serio impactando un puño de hierro en mi cara? ¡Pues felicidades, cumpliste tu objetivo!-

Después de esas palabras, Ren apareció en frente de Ryos con una velocidad sobrehumana e instantemente impacto su puño de hierro contra la piel de hierro en la cara de Ryos. Ese golpe de Ren hizo que Ryos escupiera unas leves gotas de sangre además que causo lees grietas en su piel.

-¿Mis escamas de hierro…se agrietaron?- Penso el pelinegro despues de ese repentino golpe.

En solo unos momentos, Ren lanzo un golpe tras golpe hacia Ryos que no podía defenderse de esa incrieble velocidad y fuerza. Repentinamente Ryos lanzo una patada al estomago de hierro y lo lanzo contra la pared además de hacer que su piel se rompiera completamente.

-Su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron repentinamente…además el hierro que cubre su piel…- Pensaba Ryos mientras resistía el dolor de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Ya te diste cuenta del hierro que cubre mi cuerpo?!- Pregunto Ren entre risas.

-Ese hierro…es mi hierro- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

-¡Correcto! ¡Sinceramente es la primera vez que use mi Maldición de Asimilación para absorber el elemento de un Dragon Slayer, pero se siente increíble! ¡Tú tenías toda la razón, este hierro no es un hierro normal! ¡Es muy poderoso!- Decía Ren quitándose su abrigo mientras presumía sus músculos de hierro.

-Tuviste un buen plan. Es verdad que mi propio hierro puedo romperse entre sí, pero…- Ryos se levanto-… ¡Eso no te da la ventaja!-

Rápidamente Ryos empezó a transformar su brazo derecho en hierro…

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

El pelinegro de Fairy Tail transformo su brazo derecho en un bastón de hierro y lo estiro en dirección hacia el mago de Seven Satan. Pero increíblemente, Ren logro detener ese bastón de hierro solamente con la palma de su mano de hierro.

-¡No puede ser!- Pensó Ryos sorprendido.

Ren procedió a sujetar el bastón de hierro de Ryos con sus dos manos e inmediatamente elevo a su usuario por los aires de la amplia habitación para después azotarlo con gran fuerza contra el suelo. El impacto causo pequeñas grietas en el suelo e hizo que el pelinegro escupiera leves gotas de sangre.

-Imposible…aunque tuvieras mi hierro cubriendo tu cuerpo…no podrías soportar un golpe con un hierro con la misma dureza…- Dijo Ryos difícilmente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Eso es porque mi aumento de poder, no viene solamente de tu hierro. Ahora estoy usando mis mejoradas habilidades físicas de mi ADN demoniaco- Exclamo el pelimarron confundiendo a Ryos.

-¿ADN demoniaco?- Repitió el pelinegro confundido.

-Si- Hablo Ren- Los miembros de Seven Satan tenemos ADN de los demonios de Zeref en nuestros cuerpos, por eso podemos usar maldiciones. Somos mitad-demonios. La sangre demoniaca no solo nos deja usar maldiciones, sino que además mejoras nuestros cuerpos. ¡Si convino mis habilidades de demonio con el poder de tu hierro de dragón, Yo soy Invencible!-

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¿Tú puedes hacer esto?- Dijo Ryos corriendo hacia su enemigo.

El brazo derecho de Ryos empezó a cambiar de forma nuevamente.

 **-¡Tetsuryuken!-**

El brazo derecho de Ryos se convirtió una vez más en una espada de hierro, pero de repente el brazo izquierdo de Ren empezó a cambiar también.

 **-¡Solid Blade!-**

El brazo izquierdo de Ren se convirtió también en una espada de hierro que inmediatamente choco contra la espada de Ryos.

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¿Acaso se te olvido que mi Maldición me permite controlar el material que esta asimilado en mi cuerpo?- Dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

El mago de hierro de Fairy Tail solo apretó sus dientes por frustración e inmediatamente una batalla entre espadas comenzó.

Ambos seres de hierro lanzaban veloces ataques con sus respectivas espadas de hierro. El choque entre ambos metales causaba brillantes chispas en toda la habitación. Al principio ambos magos de hierro luchaban en igualdades de habilidades, pero poco a poco alguien empezó a retroceder.

Ryos no pudo evitar dar leves pasos hacia atrás mientras Ren avanzaban aumentado cada vez más la velocidad de sus ataques. Los ataques de espada de Ren empezaron a superar la defensa de Ryos y uno tras otro, los cortes empezaron en diferentes áreas del cuerpo del mago de Fairy Tail lanzando leves gotas de sangre al suelo.

Durante esos imparables ataques de Ren, la espada de Ryos no pudo resistir y finalmente se partió a la mitad dejando a Ryos muy sorprendido.

-No puede ser…- Pensó Ryo sorprendido al ver su espada de hierro volando por los aires.

-¡No te distraigas!- Exclamo Ren sonriente.

Sin dudarlo, Ren enterró la punta de su espada de hierro en el hombro derecho de Ryos haciéndolo caer al suelo donde empezó a salir una gran cantidad de sangre de su herida.

-¡MALDICIOOON!- Gritaba Ryos adolorido en el cielo.

Ren volvió a trasformar su espada de hierro en un brazo hecho de hierro. El pelimarron se acerco a Ryos y rápidamente tomo con gran fuerza el largo cabello negro del mago de Fairy Tail. Ren lo jalo por su cabello obligándolo a levantarse.

-¡Todavía no hemos terminado de pelear!- Exclamo el pelimarron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Maldito…yo…!-

Antes de poder completar su frase, Ryos recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro por el puño de hierro de Ren. El mago de Seven Satan, siguió golpeando una y otra vez al herido e indefenso mago de Fairy Tail que sangraba cada vez más por cada golpe que recibía en su rostro.

-Yo…empiezo a perder...la conciencia…- Pensaba Ryos mientras era golpeado-…Yo tengo que ganar…pero… ¿Puedo?...este tipo…es muy fuerte…no me enfrentaba a alguien tan fuerte…desde mi papa… ¿Mi papa?...hace mucho que no pensaba en el…-

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 9 años…_

En una hermosa pradera al lado de una cascada, se podía observar que había una serie de personas. Una de esas personas era un niño de 9 años con un cabello negro muy sucio que llegaba hasta su cuello. Estaba bien ejercitado y vestía solamente con un pantalón de entrenamiento gris muy sucio.

En su hombro izquierdo se podía ver la marca de Fairy Tail en color negro. Ese jovencito era un pequeño Ryos Redfox, un mago de Fairy Tail, que llevaba menos de un año en el gremio.

Ese niño de cabello negro se veía muy agotado y respiraba agitadamente para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya estas cansado?- Pregunto un hombre de manera grosera.

-Ya cállate…si estoy cansado es por tu culpa…- Dijo el pequeño niño levantando la mirada.

Ese niño como en frente de el había dos personas. Una era un hombre de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos que vestía las mismas prendas que el niño, y además también tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en el mismo lugar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me calle? ¿Así es como le hablas a tu padre, mocoso irrespetuoso?- Dijo furioso el padre de Ryos, Gajeel Redfox.

-¿Qué clase de padre obliga a su hijo a luchar dos contra uno?- Exclamo Ryos enojado.

-El tiene razón- Dijo la otra persona al lado de Gajeel.

En realidad, a ese tipo no se le podía llamar persona. En realidad era un musculo y grande Exceed de pelaje negro y que vestía solamente con unos pantalones de entrenamiento. En el centro de su espalda tenia la marca de Fairy Tail de color verde y en sus manos tenía una gigantesca espada de color rojo.

-¡No te pongas de su lado, Lily! ¡Además este entrenamiento se trata de prepararlo para misiones reales! ¡Es obvio que no siempre te enfrentaras a un solo oponente durante el trabajo de un mago!- Exclamo Gajeel furioso con el gato humanoide.

-Tú también tienes razón- Dijo el Exceed. Él era el compañero de Gajeel, Pantherlily.

-Yo sé de lo que trata este entrenamiento, pero yo dudo que alguna vez me encontrare con un enemigo tan fuerte como Lily y tan molesto como mi papa- Comento Ryos quejoso.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que soy más molesto que fuerte, maldito mocoso?!- Regaño Gajeel dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su hijo.

-¡Duele! ¡Eso duele, maldito padre!- Dijo Ryos con leves lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¿Y ahora me dices "maldito padre, maldito hijo?! ¡¿De dónde rayos saliste tan irrespetuoso?!- Se preguntaba Gajeel mientras competía en una competencia de miradas mortales con su hijo.

-¿En serio tu eres el que hace esa pregunta, Gajeel?- Pregunto Pantherlily con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza.

-Ustedes ya dejen de pelear de esa forma. Así no es como deberían comportarse un padre y su hijo. Aunque creo que es normal viniendo de quien es el padre y de quien es el hijo- Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Los dos hombres y el Exceed voltearon la mirada para ver a una pequeña pero hermosa mujer de cabello azul, ojos marrones debajo de unos lentes para leer. Vestía con un precioso vestido naranja y sandalias rosas. Ella era la madre de Ryos, Levy Redfox.

Levy estaba sentado en una sabana sobre el pasto y debajo de la sombra de un árbol, y sin mencionar que estaba leyendo un libro.

-¡Tú no te metas, enana! ¡Es por culpa tuya que este chico es tan flojo y le gusta leer más libros que entrenar! ¡Eso es tu ADN, no el mío!- Dijo Gajeel molesto.

-Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no. Pero estoy muy segura que es culpa de tu ADN que siempre este peleando con los demás niños del gremio y siendo regañado por la maestra. Y apuesto que es también tu culpa que siempre sea tan irrespetuoso contigo- Dijo Levy para seguir leyendo su libro.

-¿Cómo eso puede ser mi culpa?- Pregunto Gajeel molesto.

-¿No eras tú el que siempre me decía lo molesto e irritante que era tu padre, Metalicana? ¿Y siempre peleabas con él? Pues de tal padre, tal astilla- Comento la peliazul.

-¿El padre de mi padre, Metalicana?...eso significa que ese hombre llamado Metalicana… ¿Era mi abuelo?- Pregunto Ryos uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Eh?...creo que si- Aclaro Gajeel pensativo.

-¿Dónde está mi abuelo ahora? Es la primera vez que oigo de él y quiero ver como es- Pregunto el pequeño pelinegro.

-El por desgracia murió hace algunos años. Lo siento si no te habíamos hablado de el- Se disculpo el pelinegro adulto.

-Ya veo- Dijo Ryos con una mirada un poco triste.

-Hablaremos de eso mas tarde. Sigamos con el entrenamiento- Dijo Pantherlily colándose en posición de combate.

-Tienes razón- Gajeel se coloco en posición de batalla- Como te decía, no siempre te encontraras con enemigos que luchan justamente. A veces tendrás que luchar contra más de uno y a veces te encontraras con un enemigo muy fuerte, como algún mago de algún gremio oscuro o algo así-

-¿Gremio oscuro? Eso es imposible. He leído que después de la gran guerra mágica la mayoría de los gremios oscuros desaparecieron. Es casi imposible que me encuentre con alguno- Dijo Ryos de manera burlona.

-¡Entrena de una vez, mocoso!- Regaño Gajeel molesto.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Ryos- Hablo Levy- Aunque casi ya no hay, tal vez podrías encontrarte con un gremio oscuro. Cuando los demás miembros del gremio eran jóvenes, tuvimos muchos problemas enfrentando a varios gremios oscuros muy fuertes-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- Pregunto Ryos un poco sorprendido.

-Por supuesto- Aclaro Gajeel.

-Es verdad. Fairy Tail peleo contra los gremios de Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, Tartaros y muchos más- Dijo Levy orgullosa.

-Aunque en la victoria de Gajeel contra el tipo de Tartaros, tu ayudaste un poco a Gajeel, ¿Verdad, Levy?- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa picara y haciendo sonrojar a ambos esposos.

-¡Tu cállate, Lily! ¡Yo le gane a ese tipo porque me volví mas fuerte que él!- Exclamo Gajeel sonrojado.

-¿Te volviste mas fuerte? ¿Con el entrenamiento?- Pregunto Ryos.

-No. Yo me volví mas fuerte mientras peleaba. Así fue como derrote a ese tipo de Tartaros- Dijo Gajeel seriamente.

-¿Te volviste mas fuerte durante el combate contra un enemigo? ¿Eso al menos es posible?- Preguntaba el pequeño pelinegro un poco dudoso.

-Claro que lo es…Ya se, te lo enseñare. Ya que tienes la magia de tu madre también, podrías hacerlo- Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa.

-¿Enseñarme? ¿Qué puede enseñarme alguien como tú?- Pregunto Ryos seriamente.

-Lo que te enseñare será como volverte más fuerte que tu enemigo durante el combate- Dijo Gajeel claramente con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Ya veo…puedo hacer lo que me enseñ, papa…con la magia de mama…puedo hacer… ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- Pensaba Ryos mientras surgia una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

Ren iba a dirigir otro puñetazo de hierro a la cara de Ryos pero este de repente levanto su mano derecha y detuvo el puño del pelimarron con gran fuerza.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía tienes ganar de seguir jugando?- Pregunto Ren sonriente.

-¡Yo lo hare!- Grito Ryos de repente.

Seguidamente de ese grito, Ryos impacto una fuerte patada en el estomago de Ren. Este fue lanzado hacia atrás a pesar de estar hecho de hierro. El mago de Seven Satan rápidamente fijo su mirada sobre el magod e Fairy Tail que tenía una determinada mirada a pesar de estar todo herido.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué es lo haras?- Pregunto Ren colocándose de pie.

-Yo… ¡Me volveré más fuerte! ¡Para derrotarte!- Exclamo Ryos con seriedad.

-¿Qué te harás mas fuerte? ¡¿Es que acaso tanto golpes te dañaron el cerebro?!- Grito Ren corriendo hacia Ryos.

Pero de repente, el mago de Fairy Tail levanto su mano derecha y extendió uno de sus dedos. Rápidamente Ryos realizo unos movimientos como si estuviera escribiendo.

 **-¡Solid Script: Mist!-**

De repente la palabra "Niebla" apareció en frente de Ryos y en un instante todo la habitacion estaba lleno de niebla que bloqueaba la vista.

-¿Qué? ¿Puede usar otra magia a parte de la magia asesina de dragones?- Hablo Ren molesto- Niebla…esto bloquea mi vista, y a diferencia de esa hada yo no puedo sentir el olor de mis oponentes. Es un buen escenario para un juego del escondite-

Mientras Ren buscaba a Ryos, este estaba caminando de manera muy silenciosa entre la densa niebla dentro de la habitación.

-Puedo oler mi hierro en su cuerpo…Yo puedo localizarlo, pero el no a mí. Bien, empecemos- Pensó Ryos preparándose para escribir nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Ren simplemente estaba quieto en zona rodeada por la densa niebla. Pero de repente el joven pelimarron mostro una furiosa mirada.

-¡Yo odio el juego de las escondidas! ¡Sal de donde estés, pequeña hada!- Exclamo Ren furioso.

Inmediatamente, el mago de Seven Satan transformo sus dos brazos en un par de grandes espadas de hierro y ambas espadas las agitaba con gran fuerza despejando la densa niebla a sus alrededores.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿O no me digas que escapaste del miedo después de actuar todo valiente?!- Gritaba el pelimarron furioso al no ver a su oponente.

-¡Estoy aquí arriba, idiota!-

Ren abrió los ojos de sorpresa y dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz. Ren levanto la mirada para ver como Ryos estaba descendiendo hacia él, con su mano derecha convertida en espada.

-¡Al fin apareciste! ¡¿Pero acaso no entiendes que yo gane esta batalla?!-Exclamo Ren con una sonrisa.

 **-¡Koryuken!-**

Despues de gritar esas extrañas palabras, Ryos dirigio su brillante contra su enemigo mientras descendía a gran velocidad.

Rápidamente Ren cruzo sus dos brazos convertidos en espadas por encima de el. Pero de repente, Ren logro ver en un parpadeo algo impresionante. El joven mago de Seven Satan logro ver con sus ojos como sus dos espadas de hierro habían sido cortadas a la mitad.

Pero eso no fue lo que lo impresiono. Lo que impresiono a Ren fue un dolor que él sentía en su pecho. El joven pelimarron bajo la mirada poco a poco y logro ver que en su pecho había un gran corte que había atravesado su piel de hierro.

Mientras Ren sangraba por esa herida en su pecho, el logro desviar un poco su mirada para ver al responsable de esa herida. El responsable era Ryos que había aterrizado en el suelo de pie con la espada de su mano derecha llena de sangre.

-¿Eh?- Fue todo lo que dijo Ren sorprendido.

Ren cayó arrodillado al suelo mientras sangraba por el pecho. Poco a poco la piel de Ren volvía a la normalidad pero durante ese tiempo el logro ver a Ryos en frente de el.

-Fue un buen corte…no letal…pero lo suficientemente profundo para inmovilizarme- Dijo Ren difícilmente- Pero tengo que preguntar… ¿Cómo te hiciste mas fuerte? ¿Cómo lograste cortar un hierro que era superior al tuyo?-

-Tal vez con tu fuerza demoniaca lograste hacer mas fuerte mi hierro, pero sigue siendo hierro- Explico Ryos seriamente- Solamente tuvo que usar algo que más fuerte que el hierro. Utilice una espada de dragón de acero, que es mucho más fuerte que el hierro que cubre tu cuerpo-

-¿Una espada de acero…?- Ren logro observar que la espada en el brazo derecho de Ryos era ligeramente diferentes-…Ya veo…pero… ¿Cómo lograste crear una espada de acero?-

-Carbono- Explico Ryos- Use la niebla para distraerte lo sucinte como para poder crear carbono con mi Solid Script para después comérmelo. Al combinar el hierro y el carbono en mi cuerpo logre crear un acero más fuerte que cualquiera. Un acero de dragón-

-Ya veo…Ese es un buen plan para volverte más fuerte en poco tiempo…A pesar de esa apariencia rebelde que tienes…eres muy listo- Dijo Ren con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo siempre estoy leyendo libros, tal vez sea por eso…pero en realidad este plan se le ocurrió a mi padre hace mucho…esta la primera vez que lo uso así que no sabía si funcionaria…pero gracias por el cumplido- Dijo Ryos transformando de nuevo su brazo en una apariencia normal y mostrando una sonrisa.

Pero de repente algo misterioso empezó a pasar. Poco a poco iniciando por sus pies, el cuerpo de Ren empezó a volverse piedra.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía quieres pelear?- Pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Este no soy yo…es mi maldición…empieza a consumir mi cuerpo…- Hablo Ren.

-¿Consumirte? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntaba Ryos seriamente.

-Significa…que voy a morir- Dijo Ren con leve risa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se sorprendió Ryos- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡El corte que te hice solo debería inmovilizarte, no matarte!-

-Esto tampoco es culpa tuya…- Hablo Ren seriamente-…Cuando los miembros de Seven Satan se debilitan demasiado…el ADN demoniaco dentro nuestro empieza a perder el control y terminamos siendo presa de nuestras propias maldiciones… ¿A que es cómico?-

-¡Eso no es nada cómico! ¡Además es imposible! ¡Cuando el Devil Slayer perdió contra Tsuna durante el torneo, el no murió, el estaba vivo!- Exclamo Ryos sorprendido.

-Rin no tiene ADN demoniaco en su cuerpo…el odia a los demonios…por eso no sabe nada sobre nuestra verdadera identidad…A que ese tipo es un bastardo con suerte, ¿Verdad?- Hablo Ren con una risa mientras la mitad de su cuerpo ya era de piedra.

-¡Ya deja de reírte! ¡¿Acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer?!- Gritaba Ryos.

-No te preocupes por tu enemigo, idiota…Este es mi destino por querer lo no podía obtener…El castigo de los satanes…- Dijo el pelimarron seriamente.

-¿Querer algo que no podías obtener?- Repitió Ryos confundido.

-Si- Hablo Ren con la mirada baja…empiezo a recordar cosas…yo siempre estaba solo…en donde yo vivía no nada ni nadie…pero yo quería formar parte de algo…quería jugar con alguien…Me pregunto si el séptimo satan no hubiera aparecido ante mi…¿Yo hubiera sido una buena persona?-

-Puede que si…y todavía puedes serlo…Solamente dime donde está el alma de Zeref…¡La destruiremos y salvaremos a las personas de esta isla!- Dijo Ryos seriamente mientras observaba como el cuerpo de Ren ya sido petrificado hasta el cuello.

-Lo siento…- Ren mostro una sonrisa-…Pero formo parte de Seven Satan…ellos me dieron cosas con que jugar…pero por desgracia no fui buena persona…pero… ¿Acaso seria buena persona si traiciono a mis amigos…?-

Después de esas palabras, todo el cuerpo de Ren se convirtió en una piedra de concreto y al final se desmorono en pedazos. Todo en frente de Ryos que tenía una furiosa expresión.

-Ren… ¿Verdad?...eras una buena persona que fue guiado por el camino equivocado…todo por este séptimo satan…- Ryos se dirigió hacia el gran agujero que era la salida-… ¡Fairy Tail sin duda lo detendrá!-

 _En el exterior de la base…_

En las ruinas que se encontraban en el lado este de la isla, había dos mujeres batallando entre ellas. Una era Alicia Scarlet y la otra era Diane Scar. Era otra batalla entre un hada y un satan.

Ese lugar estaba muy diferente que antes. Ahora las rocas, las viejas columnas e incluso los arboles de los alrededores parecían haber sido cortadas limpiamente. La responsable de eso había sido Alicia que había fallado varios de sus ataques contra Diane.

Ambas magas ahora estaban frente a frente el terreno de las ruinas. Mientras que Diane estaba desarmada y muy tranquila, Alicia por otra parte respiraba un poco agitada mientras tenia una espada en cada mano.

-Te llamabas Diane, ¿Verdad? Creo que empiezo a entender tu magia- Dijo la peliescarlata.

-No es magia, es una maldición- Hablo Diane- Y dices que la entendiste, pero, ¿Qué más da? Tan solo con estar analizando mi poder ya pareces muy cansada-

-¿Yo? Tienes que estar bromeando…- Alicia mostro una sonrisa-… ¡La batalla apenas va empezando!-

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Saludos a todos los lectores!**

 **¡Llegamos al capitulo veinte, para que disfruten leyendo! (Sinceramente no pensé que llegaría tan lejos…)**


	21. Mi Verdadero Poder

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 21: ¡Mi Verdadero Poder!**

El primer ganador de las múltiples batallas alrededor de la isla resulto ser Ryos que salio triunfador durante su combate contra Ren. Pero por desgracia Ren termino muriendo al perder control de su maldición, revelando que eso les pasara a todos los magos de Seven Satan cuando pierdan debido a su ADN demoniaco.

Otro de los combates alrededor de la isla estaba a punto de empezar realmente. Ese combate era el de Alicia contra Diane.

En las ruinas que se encontraban en el lado este de la isla, había dos mujeres batallando entre ellas. Una era Alicia Scarlet y la otra era Diane Scar. Era otra batalla entre un hada y un satan.

Ese lugar estaba muy diferente que antes. Ahora las rocas, las viejas columnas e incluso los arboles de los alrededores parecían haber sido cortadas limpiamente. La responsable de eso había sido Alicia que había fallado varios de sus ataques contra Diane.

Ambas magas ahora estaban frente a frente el terreno de las ruinas. Mientras que Diane estaba desarmada y muy tranquila, Alicia por otra parte respiraba un poco agitada mientras tenía una espada en cada mano.

-Te llamabas Diane, ¿Verdad? Creo que empiezo a entender tu magia- Dijo la peliescarlata.

-No es magia, es una maldición- Hablo Diane- Y dices que la entendiste, pero, ¿Qué más da? Tan solo con estar analizando mi poder ya pareces muy cansada-

-¿Yo? Tienes que estar bromeando…- Alicia mostro una sonrisa-… ¡La batalla apenas va empezando!-

-¿En serio? ¿Eso significa que todo este tiempo no te has estado peleando seriamente durante todo este tiempo?- Pregunto Diane sonriente.

De repente, Alicia apareció en frente Diane con una velocidad y rápidamente dirigió un ataque con sus dos espadas contra ella. Pero en un instante el cuerpo de Diane fue cubierto por una luz roja para después desaparecer.

Alicia termino cortando otro pilar de piedra mientras que Diane apareció algunos centímetros detrás de ella. Ambas chicas una vez volvieron a fijar sus miradas mutuas.

-¿Así es como te pones seria? ¿Atacando a otros mientras están hablando?- Pregunto la pelipurpura.

-Mis disculpas. Solamente quería comprobar tus habilidades una vez y ver si tenía razón- Explico Alicia.

-¿Tener razón en qué?- Pregunto Diane un poco molesta.

-De que trata tu magia…aunque ustedes la llaman "maldición" ¿Verdad?- Comento la peliescarlata con el flequillo azul.

-Entonces, ¿Ya descubriste de que trata mi maldición? Por favor explícamelo- Dijo Diane con un tono burlón.

-Tele trasportación, ¿Verdad?...- Hablo Alicia-…Tu maldición parece ser una versión más rápida y poderosa de la magia de tele transporté. Puedes transpórtate a ti y a otras personas o objetos a diferentes lugares con una velocidad sorprendente…Incluso puedes transportar la magia al igual que hiciste con mi primer ataque. Aunque eso es solo lo yo he descubierto… ¿Tengo razón?-

-La mitad solamente…- Aclaro Diane con una sonrisa en su rostro-…Como tú dijiste, Mi Maldición Dimensional me permite transportar las cosas, pero esa es una definición muy limitada. Mi Maldición me permite transportar personas, objetos e incluso la magia a diferentes lugares del espacio-tiempo. No importa que tan lejos este algún lugar, ¡Yo puedo aparecer ahí es unos segundos! ¡Ese es mi poder!-

-Parece que te enorgulleces mucho de decir eso- Comento Alicia.

-Por supuesto. Mi Maldición Dimensional es el poder que siempre quise- Contesto la pelipurpura sonriente.

-Tal vez un poder así te guste, pero… ¡No sirve para la batalla!-

Después de las palabras de Alicia, esta apareció en frente de Diane una vez con una velocidad a un mayor que la anterior.

-¡Es más rápida que antes…!- Pensó Diane sorprendida.

La maga de Fairy Tail dirigió sus dos espadas contra Diane, pero en un parpadeo las dos espadas de Alicia habían desaparecido de sus manos dejando a la peliescarlata sorprendida.

-¿Mis espadas…desaparecieron?- Pensó Alicia perpleja.

Inmediatamente Diane dirigió una patada contra Alicia, pero esta rápidamente cruzo sus dos brazos para bloquear la patada pero la pelipurpura de repente apareció detrás de ella e impacto una fuerte patada en la espalda de Alicia.

La peliescarlata salió volando hacia la dirección que la mando Diane, pero rápidamente la maga de Fairy Tail se recupero y dio un giro en pleno aire para aterrizar de pie. Alicia rápidamente fijo su seria mirada sobre Diane.

-¿Qué mi poder no funciona en la batalla? No hables de mi poder, antes de sentirlo por ti misma- Comento Diane con una sonrisa.

-Su tele transportación es más rápida que cuando esquivaba mis ataques… ¿O será que ella también se pudo seria? Como sea… ¡Tengo que pelear en serio para derrotarla y después volver con Wendy-san y Raine!- Pensó Alicia seriamente.

En momento a otro, todo el cuerpo de Alicia se cubrió con una poderosa aura mágica de dolor amarillo muy brillante. El poder de esa aura mágica era tan fuerte que creaba un fuerte viento que agitaba el cabello purpura de Diane.

-Qué gran poder mágico… ¿Este es el poder heredado por la sangre de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez?...Interesante- Comento Diane con una seria expresión.

 **-¡Meteor!-**

Despues de nombrar su hechizo, Alicia salio volando como un meteorito dorado con dirección hacia Diane.

-¡Es mucho más rápida que antes!- Pensó Diane sorprendida.

La maga de Seven Satan levanto su brazo y extendió la palma de su mano en dirección hacia Alicia y estaba a punto de defenderse, pero de repente la maga de Fairy Tail realizo un gran y veloz salto y se posiciono en el aire encima de Diane en solo unos instantes.

-¿Salto?- Pensó Diane sorprendida.

-¡Que las siete estrellas te juzguen!- Exclamo Alicia.

Después de esas palabras, Alicia apunto siete de sus dedos hacia Diane mientras que por encima de ella aparecían la misma cantidad de círculos mágicos. Tanto la punta de los dedos de Alicia como los círculos mágicos empezaron a brillar.

 **-¡Grand Chariot!-**

Los siete círculos mágicos dorados detrás de Alicia desataron un fuerte destello para que despues cada uno de esos círculos liberara una lluvia de rayos de luz. Todos en dirección hacia Diane pero esta de repente levanto su brazo su brazo y extendió su mano con dirección a los rayos de luz que se dirigían hacia ella.

- **¡Dimension Hole!-**

Tras las palabras de Diane, un gigantesco círculo mágico de color rojo aparece por encima de la maga. Y ese mismo círculo mágico sirvió como escudo contra los miles de rayos de luz dorada que se dirigían contra Diane.

Mientras estaba en el aire, Alicia pudo ver como los rayos de luz eran absorbidos por ese círculo mágico y cada vez que un rayo era absorbido se podía observar como ocurrió una explosión de luz la superficie del mar.

-Incluso puede tele transportar un ataque de gran área como Grand Chariot…- Pensó Alicia un poco sorprendida.

-¿Pensante que un ataque así me lastimaría?- Pregunto Diane mientras terminaba de absolver todos los ataques.

-Solo pensé que te distraería…- Dijo una voz femenina.

Diane abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante esa luz detrás de ella, y rápidamente intento darse la vuelta pero inmediatamente recibió un fuerte golpe en su cara por el puño de Alicia la cual estaba detrás de Diane.

Diane estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero su cuerpo se rodeo de una luz roja y a solo unos centímetros del suelo, la maga de Seven Satan desapareció y reapareció alejada de Alicia. Diane estaba agachada en el suelo con la marca de un golpe en su rostro y un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio.

-Eres muy rápida…ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te moviste- Dijo Diane pasando su lengua por el hilo de sangre en su labio.

-Pues gracias, pero para que sepas esto es solo el inicio de lo que te pasara si no dejas de pelear- Exclamo Alicia seriamente-

-Que gracioso…suena como si te creyeras más fuerte que yo…- Diane se coloco de pie-… ¡Te arrepentirás de subestimarme, maldita mujer!-

La mano derecha de Diane se cubrió de un aura roja sangrienta y rápidamente la maga de Seven Satan apunto esa misma mano contra Alicia.

- **¡Dimensional Transport!-**

De repente una fuerte luz roja apareció encima de Alicia sorprendiendo a esta. La maga de Fairy Tail levanto la mirada para ver como una enorme montaña estaba cayendo encima de ella desde el mismísimo cielo.

-¡¿Una montaña?! ¡¿Es capaz de transportar algo como esto en tan poco tiempo?!- Pensó la peliescarlata muy sorprendida.

Pero Alicia no se quedo quieta y de inmediato invoco una reluciente y filosa espada entre sus manos mientras que al mismo tiempo se rodeaba de una poderosa aura dorada en todo su cuerpo.

- **¡Meteor!-**

Inmediatamente La maga de Fairy Tail se alzo en vuelo y apunto su espada contra esa gran montaña que descendía. Sin dudarlo, con una gran velocidad y fuerza, Alicia atravesó el lado bajo de la montaña con su espada.

Alicia siguió y siguió avanzando hasta que al final salió por el otro lado de esa montaña que ahora estaba dividido en dos grandes partes que todavía iban a caer al suelo.

-Uso la velocidad de Meteor y su increíble fuerza con la espada para cortar la montaña… ¡No puedo creerlo!- Pensó Diane con una sonrisa.

Al final los dos lados de esa gran montaña terminaron cayendo completamente en la amplia zona del lado este de la isla. Diane fue cubierta por la enorme nube de polvo que se levanto al mismo tiempo que empezó un enorme temblor que pudo sentirse por toda la isla.

Alicia estaba volando en el aire pero pudo escuchar todos los sonidos en la isla provocados por ese temblor. Todos los magos, soldados y civiles que estaban en la isla lograron sentir esa enorme temblor que se origino en el lado este de la isla.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa con este repentino temblor?- Preguntaba Raine confundida.

-¡No te distraigas en medio de una batalla, Raine! ¡Seguramente este temblor fue creado por Alicia-san o por la otra maga de Seven Satan!- Exclamo Wendy sin apartar la mirada de su enemiga.

-Apuesto que Sara se está divirtiendo…- Comento Sara mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

De regreso en el lado este de la isla. Alicia podía ver una enorme nube de polvo que bloqueaba todo pero un fuerte viento despejo el polvo y permitió que la maga de Fairy Tail observara el gran cambio del paisaje.

Las ruinas de la isla habían desapareció y lo único que se podía observar era un montón de grandes escombros esparcidos por todo el amplio bosque. Alicia logro observar desde el cielo como Diane se encontraba sin ninguna herida y de pie sobre uno de los escombros de la montaña.

-¡Tu sin duda debes ser un monstruo si lograste cortar en dos una montaña de ese tamaño!- Grito Diane desde el suelo.

-¡No quiero escuchar de quien invoco una montaña en pleno del aire!- Respondido Alicia que seguía volando.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido- Hablo Diane con una sonrisa- ¡Espero que hayas aprendido a no subestimar este poder! ¡El poder de mi Maldición Dimensional! ¡Yo puedo transportar cualquier cosa desde cualquier lado! ¡Mi poder es perfecto!-

Ante las palabras de Diane, Alicia no pudo evitar colocar un serio rostro mientras decendia al suelo y quedaba parada sobre un gran escombro de la montaña.

-Tu… ¿Por qué no dejas de mentir?- Pregunto la peliescarlarta sorprendiendo a Diane.

-¿Mentir? ¿A qué te refieres con que miento?- Pregunto la pelipurpura seriamente.

-Tu maldición no es perfecta. Si eso fuera cierto me habrías matado hace mucho tiempo. Podrías haber transportado mi corazón a tu mano y aplastarlo o podrías haber aparecido un objeto dentro de mi interior y si no lo has hecho es porque lo tengo razón, ¿Verdad?- Explico Alicia seriamente.

-Esa mujer es demasiado lista…- Pensó Diane para después mostrar una sonrisa y hablar-…Parece que lo descubriste. Pero es de esperar de una hija de dos magos tan increíbles como Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez. Tú tienes toda la razón. Mi Maldición Dimensional no es totalmente perfecta, tiene unas condiciones que cumplir-

-¿Condiciones?- Repitió Alicia confundida.

-Si…- Hablo Diane…Para cada objeto que transporto de dimensión a dimensión hay condiciones. Si transporto seres vivientes tienen que estar dentro de un área específica. Y si transporto objetos debo haberlos vistos al menos una vez con mis ojos. Y en cuanto a la magia, tengo que usar mis círculos mágicos. Esa son las condiciones-

-Ya veo. Pero…si le estás diciendo las condiciones de tu poder a tu enemigo, es porque debes tener una amplia confianza en tu victoria… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Alicia con seriedad.

-Tienes toda la razón de nuevo…- Diane se coloco en posición de pelea-… ¡Aunque conozcas mis poderes o tengas sangre de poderosos magos en tu interior, mi victoria es absoluta! ¡Yo nunca perderé contra alguien como tú!-

-Tienes es buen espíritu de batalla. Me agrada, pero…- Alicia se coloco en posición de batalla-… ¡Yo tampoco puedo permitirme perder! ¡Por mis amigos!-

Después de que ambas magas hablaran, Alicia fue la primera en avanzar. La maga de Fairy Tail se bajo del escombro de piedra y corrió hacia Diane.

-¡¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te acabo de decir?! ¡Estas dentro de mi rango!- Exclamo Diane.

La pelipurpura apunto la palma de su mano contra Alicia pero esta rodeo su cuerpo con un aura dorada y desapareció de la vista de la maga de Seven Satan.

-¡¿De nuevo Meteor?!- Pensó Diane sorprendida.

En un parpadeo Alicia apareció unos centímetros detrás de Diane y con la palma de su mano apuntando hacia ella.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

Un rayo de luz dorada fue lanzada de la palma de Alicia pero Diane rápidamente se dio la vuelta e invoco un círculo mágico de color rojo en frente de ella.

 **-¡Dimension Hole!-**

Una vez más el ataque de Alicia fue tele transportado hacia el mar, pero al mismo tiempo la maga de Fairy Tail volvió a desaparecer en frente de Diane para después volver a aparecer a unos centímetros detrás de ella.

-¡Esta chica…! ¡¿Todavía puede ir más rápido?!- Pensó Diane sorprendida.

La peliescarlata junto sus dos manos e invoco un círculo mágico de color dorado.

 **-¡Tenku no Hari!-**

Alicia separo sus dos manos para después observar como del círculo mágico fueron lanzados múltiples rayos de luz con dirección hacia Diane, pero esta, una vez se dio la vuelta e invoco el círculo mágico en frente de ella.

 **-¡Dimension Hole!-**

Pero esta vez, esos rayos de luz cambiaron de dirección y esquivaron el círculo mágico para dirigirse hacia Diane que no tenía tiempo para esquivar.

-¡¿Evitaron mi círculo mágico?! ¡Es un maldito ataque guiado!- Fue lo último que pensó Diane sorprendida.

Los rayos de luz impactaron directamente contra la pelipurpura causando una nube de humo a su alrededor debido a la explosión. Pero rápidamente Diane despejo esa nube de humo para ver que tenía unas leves heridas y su ropa estaba un poco rota.

-¡Maldita!- Grito Diane furiosa.

Pero Alicia ya no encontraba en frente de Diane enfureciéndola todavía más.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- Gritaba la pelipurpura.

-¡Estoy aquí!- Dijo la voz de Alicia.

La maga se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con algo sorprendente. Diane pudo ver como Alicia estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza mientras que al mismo tiempo había una enorme esfera de color negro con destellos en su interior flotando por encima de ella.

-Q-Que grande… ¿Creo esa esfera de poder mágico es tan poco tiempo?- Susurro Diane sorprendida.

-¡Intenta tele trasportar esto!- Exclamo Alicia seriamente.

La peliescarlata piso fuertemente con ambos pies y empezó a inclinarse hacia adelante.

 **-¡Altairis!-**

La maga de cuerpo celestial lanzo esa gigante esfera negra encima de ella hacia Diane la cual rápidamente levanto ambos brazos y extendió ambas manos las cuales se rodeaban de una fuerte aura de color rojo.

 **-¡Super Dimension Hole!-**

En un parpadeo apareció en frente de Diane un enorme círculo mágico de color rojo sangre. Ese enorme círculo mágico y la enorme esfera negra, terminaron colisionando uno contra el otro. El choque de ambos causo una enorme onda de choque que agitaba el cabello de las magas, las hojas de los arboles e incluso destruirá piedras.

Era evidente para ambas magas que a ese enorme círculo mágico le constaba absorber completamente la esfera negro, pero poco a poco Diane empezó a ser la ganadora de esa competencia de ataques.

-Es muy grande y poderoso, por eso me cuesta transportarlo…pero… ¡No es imposible! ¡Yo ganare!- Penso Diane sonriente.

Pero de repente, la maga de Seven Satan bajo la mirada y observo algo sorprendente. Diane logro ver que durante el choque de magias, Alicia una vez más había desaparecido después de lanzar su hechizo.

-¡¿Volvió a desaparecer?! ¡Maldición, este enorme ataque es solo una distracción!- Exclamo la pelipurpura sorprendida.

Mientras intentaba teletrasportar a Altairis, Diane levemente logro observar detrás de ella para ver como se encontraba Alicia a unos centímetros de ella.

-¡Ahora no puedo transportar este ataque!- Exclamo la peliescarlata seriamente.

Alicia rápidamente apunto su puño hacia Diane y levanto dos de sus dedos.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Bakuhatsu!-**

Después de decir esas palabras, Alicia lanzo una enorme esfera de luz dorada contra Diane que estaba ocupada intentando transportar el Altairis.

-¡Maldita seas, Alicia!- Grito Diane furiosa.

Al final, la esfera de luz impacto contra Diane haciendo que se distrajera e inmediatamente fuera golpeada con el Altairis. El choque de los dos ataques de Alicia impactando contra Diane causo una enorme explosión que una vez más levanto una enorme nube de humo sobre toda la zona este de la isla.

Alicia fue cubierta por esa extensa nube de polvo pero cuando una ráfaga de viento despejo el polvo. Alicia se quedo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Diane todavía se encontraba de pie, aunque su piel estaba un poco quemada y llena de rasguños.

Diane tenía la mirada baja pero poco a poco alzo su mirada contra Alicia y esta logro observar en los ojos de su enemigo su gran furia y ganas de matar.

-Lograste sobrevivir a todo eso…Estoy realmente impresionada- Comento Alicia con una pequeña gota de nerviosismo bajando por su mejilla.

-No digas todavía esas palabra…- Diane dio un suspiro y se calmo mientras colocaba una sonrisa en su rostro-…Di las cuando te enseñe algo realmente impresionante-

-¿Algo impresionante?- Murmuro la peliescarlata.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas cual era la condición para tele transportar objetos?- Pregunto Diane sonriente.

-¿La condición?...Era que tenias que verlos al menos una vez con tus ojos, ¿Verdad?- Respondido Alicia dudosa.

-Exacto- Hablo Diane- Pero se me olvido decirte que gracias a nuestro ADN demoniaco dentro de nuestros cuerpos, los magos de Seven Satan tenemos habilidades físicas mejoradas, incluida la vista. Si yo me concentro lo suficiente puedo ver cosas a metros y metros de distancia-

-No puede ser… ¿Qué harás con eso? ¿Traer más montañas?- Pregunto Alicia en un tono burlón.

-Algo todavía más impresionante…- Diane a continuación apunto su mirada hacia el cielo mientras sus pupilas se volvían mas centradas-…Puedo verlo…muy lejos…Si lo dejamos seguir su camino llegara aquí cuando ya no haya nada de vida en nuestro planeta…creo que le daré un empujón-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunto Alicia seriamente al ver a Diane.

La maga de Seven Satan apunto su mirada hacia Alicia y le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Diane procedió a levantar su brazo y extendió la palma de su mano con dirección hacia el cielo y en unos instantes su mano se rodeo de una poderosa aura sangrienta.

- **¡Super Dimensional Transport!-**

Al momento en que Diane dijo el nombre de su hechizo, algo impresionante ocurrió. En el pleno cielo apareció un amplio círculo mágico de color rojo sangre. Ese círculo mágico en el cielo era tan grande que causaba una sombra sobre toda la isla.

Tan solo con ver eso Alicia se quedo muy sorprendida al igual que el resto de las personas en la isla que podían ver ese círculo mágico en el cielo.

-Un círculo mágico…es demasiado grande… ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!- Pregunto Alicia seria y muy alterada.

Diane una vez más respondió con una sonrisa para hacer chasquido con sus dedos. En ese mismo momento se pudo observar como algo empezaba a surgir del gran círculo mágico en el cielo. El gigantesco objeto que caia lentamente del cielo producía un sonido tan fuerte que se escuchaba en toda la isla.

-N-No puede ser…E-Eso es…- Dijo Alicia perpleja por lo que estaba viendo.

Alicia no era la única que observaba el cielo. Todos los magos y soldados que estaban batallando y también los civiles pudieron levantar la vista y quedar atemorizados por lo que se acercaba a la isla.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! ¡¿Cómo apareció tan de repente?!- Gritaba Sophia que estaba en el puerto de la isla y al igual que todos los demás estaba sorprendida.

Erik trago saliva del miedo- Pude escucharlo…Eso…de una maga de Seven Satan…-

-Hacer algo esto…en solo unos segundos… ¿Qué son esos magos?- Pensaba Charle sorprendida también.

Wendy, Raine y Sara que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, detuvieron su batalla solamente para fijar sus sorprendidos ojos sobre el objeto en el cielo.

-Raine…no puede creer lo que está viendo…- Murmuro la maga de hielo sorprendida.

-Este sensación…este poder…sin duda no es una ilusión o algo parecido… ¡Es real!- Exclamo Wendy sorprendida.

-Esa Diane…Creo que su diversión se está pasando de la raya…- Susurro Sara con una seria expresión.

Ese enorme objeto que se acercaba a la isla era una enorme roca del tamaño de la isla y que sin mencionar estaba totalmente rodeada por unas inmensas y poderosas llamas. Todos reconocieron esa roca pero no tenían el aliento para decir de qué se trataba.

-E-Eso es… ¡Un Meteorito!- Grito Alicia totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Eso es totalmente correcto! ¡Es un mismísimo meteorito del espacio exterior! ¡Es la primera vez que soy forzada a transportar algo de este tamaño!- Decía Diane con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Es que te volviste loca?!- Grito la peliescarlata-Si ese meteorito cae destruirá todo…tu morirás…las personas inocentes que quieres sacrificas…el alma de Zeref…tus compañeros… ¡Todo desaparecerá junto con la isla!-

-Yo no me volví loca…-Hablo Diane tranquilamente-…Yo me tele trasportare junto con el alma de Zeref antes de que caiga el meteorito. Además siempre podemos conseguir sacrificios y un contenedor para Zeref-sama. Y por los demás miembros del Seven Satan, estoy muy segura que no morirán tan fácilmente. Aunque a parte de nuestro maestro, no me importan si muere. ¿Qué es los harás, Alicia Scarlet?!-

Ante las palabras que decía la maga de Seven Satan, Alicia se enfurecía pero ignoro su ira y fijo su mirada sobre el meteorito que se acercaba más y más.

-No tengo tiempo que perder convenciéndola a ella…- Pensaba Alicia apretando con fuerza sus puños-…Por las personas de esta isla…por mis amigos… ¡Tengo que detener ese meteorito!-

Después de pensar esos determinadas palabras en su cabeza, Alicia procedió a inclinarse levemente mientras apuntaba el dedo índice y el medio de ambas manos hacia el suelo. Lentamente Alicia levanto su mano derecha hacia el cielo y en ese mismo momento se podía observar como las nubes empezaban a cambiar.

-Eh?... ¿Qué está pasando?...siento un gran cambio en la atmosfera- Susurro Diane dejando de reír.

Por encima de la isla, las nubes empezaron a volverse de un color oscuro mientras que al mismo tiempo empezaran a formar un ciclón y en el medio de ese ciclón empezaba a formarse algo.

 **-¡Shin Tentai Maho…!-**

Después de las palabras de Alicia, en el medio del ciclón había apareció una gigantesca esfera de llamas que podía observarse por toda la isla al igual que el meteorito que seguía descendiendo.

 **-¡…Sema!-**

Esas últimas palabras que había dicho la maga de Fairy Tail habían provocado que la enorme esfera de fuego en el cielo se dirigiera en contra del mismísimo meteorito. El meteorito creado por Alicia y el meteorito invocado por Diane colisionaron en el mismísimo cielo encima de la isla.

Al momento de colisionar ocurrió una enorme explosión en el cielo. Todos los habitantes en la isla lograron ver una enorme esfera de llamas debido a la explosión. La explosión era tan fuerte que causaba una onda de choque tan poderosa que agitaba a las personas, casas, árboles, rocas e incluso el mismísimo mar estaba agitándose ante esa gran fuerza explosiva.

-¡Que increíble poder!- Exclamo Sophia al observar la explosion desde el puerto.

-¡¿Qué clase de batalla están teniendo las dos magas que están haciendo esto?!- Preguntaba Eik cubriéndose con sus brazos de la enorme onda expansiva.

No había persona en la isla que no sintiera esa gran onda expansiva, incluso las personas dentro de la base subterránea de Seven Satan lograron sentirla.

-¿Soy yo o no sienten una serie de temblores desde hace un rato?- Pregunto Serena avanzando por el pasillo del penúltimo piso con los demás.

-¿Estarán teniendo una fiesta?- Dijo Lucia mientras avanzaba.

-¡Tal vez tengan pescado!- Comento Happy con un hilo de baba cayendo de su boca mientras volaba.

-Es imposible que sea eso, Idiotas. Posiblemente ahora mismo sus compañeros estarán enfrentándose a los satanes- Hablo Rin mientras corría- Si podemos sentir desde quien los efectos que están provocando sus luchas, ¿Quién sabe el aspecto que tendrá el exterior de la isla cuando salgamos?-

-¡Maldición! ¡Nosotros estamos perdidos en un pasillo mientras que los demás se quedan con toda la diversión! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Exclamo Tsuna mientras corría.

De regreso en el lado este de la isla. Diane y Alicia habían logrado sentir la gran onda expansiva que agitaba el cabello de ambas magas. Diane mostraba una sonrisa mientras observaba el cielo que no tenía ni una sola nube debido a la explosión y después fijo su mirada en Alicia en frente de ella.

-Destruiste el meteoro que invoque con el meteoro que tu invocaste…Nuevamente me has impresionado- Comento Diane con una sonrisa.

-No lo invoque…cree un meteoro con mi poder…es la primera vez que uso este hechizo pero jamás pensé que sería bajo estas condiciones- Dijo Alicia un poco cansada.

-¿Creaste un meteorito? ¿Estás segura de que no eres un monstruo en el cuerpo de una mujer humana?- Pregunto la pelipurpura entre risas.

-Como ya te dije…No quiere escuchar eso de ti- Hablo Alicia- No quiero que una chica que invoca meteoritos desde el espacio exterior…me llame monstruo-

-En eso tienes razón- Respondió Diane- Si hablamos de verdaderos monstruos, yo soy la más cercana a ser uno. Tú solo eres una niña malcriada que debido a los buenos genes que corren en sus venas tiene un gran poder mágico-

-¿Buenos genes?...Hace rato que quiero preguntar algo, ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con mis padres? Desde que comenzamos esta batalla has hablado varias veces de ellos- Pregunto la peliescarlata con seriedad.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Comento Diane.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi madre de Fairy Tail? ¿O acaso es algún odio hacia mi padre que está en el consejo mágico? Si es cualquiera de esas, quiero que sepas que puedes decírmelo ya que estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de rencores desde niña- Aclaro Alicia muy seria.

-Yo no tengo nada contra tus padres. Personalmente jamás lo he visto en persona, solo he escuchado las grandes hazañas de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet y el antiguo mago santo y actual miembro del consejo, Jellal Fernandez. Pero son esas hazañas que he escuchado lo que hace que tenga rencor…un gran rencor contra ti, Alicia Scarlet- Respondió Diane seriamente.

-¿Contra mí? No creo que tu y yo nos hayamos encontrado en el pasado…Entonces, ¿Por qué me odias?- Pregunto Alicia confundida.

-Te odio porque naciste-Hablo Diane- Naciste de dos personas tan increíbles y heredaste su poder. Eres una persona de elite…Y yo odio eso. ¡Odio a las personas que nacieron con poder como tú, Alicia!-

-¿Personas que nacieron con poder?- Repitió Alicia confundida y sorprendida.

-¡Personas como tú que nacieron con todo a su alrededor…las odio desde el fondo de mi alma!- Diane apretaba sus puños con mucha ira-…Mientras tu naciste con personas que te amaban, grandes poderes en tu cuerpo, y un montón de personas y cosas a tu alrededor, en mi caso fue lo contrario. Yo nací en un lugar donde la gente sin nada era alejada de los que lo tenían todo. No tenía padres, no tenía poder, no tenía nada…y aquellos con poder me trataban como basura-

-Imposible…- Murmuraba la maga de Fairy Tail muy sorprendida.

-Yo era una chica sin nada y que no tenía derecho de ir a ninguna parte, pero todo cambio un día…-Diane mostro una sonrisa-…El día en que el Maestro apareció en frente de mí y me pregunto "Tu odio te dará un gran poder…Sígueme y te lo daré. Poder", Desde ese día he soñado en cambiar los lugares con mi Maldición Dimensional. ¡Ahora los que no tenían nada serán los que aplaste a las personas de Elite! ¡Y tu serás la primera, Alicia!-

-Ya veo. Ahora entiendo tu odio, y no tengo intención de pisotear tus sentimientos, pero…- Alicia se coloco en posición de lucha-… ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Por puedo permitirme perder! ¡Por mis amigos!-

Al decir esas palabras Alicia procedió a cubrir su cuerpo con una fuerte aura mágica que combinaba colores dorados y rojos.

-No puedo creerlo- Hablo Diane al ver a Alicia- Primero cortar una montaña…luego destruyes un meteorito…y todavía te queda poder mágico…¡Estoy impresiona, pero mi odio se intensifica más! ¡Transportare todo ese poder, Alicia!-

La maga de Fairy Tail no presto atención ante las amenazas de Diane y procedió a avanzar. En unos segundos Alicia apareció en frente de Diane y rápidamente dirigió un puñetazo rodeado de una fuerte aura mágica en contra de ella.

Pero a solo unos centímetros de que el puño de Alicia tocara su cara, Diane rodeo su cuerpo con una luz para desaparecer y una vez más reaparecer detrás de Alicia, dejando a esta sorprendida.

-¡¿Su tele transportación es más rápida que antes?!- Reacciono la peliescarlata con el flequillo azul sorprendida.

-¡Ya eres mía!- Exclamo Diane sonriente.

El puño derecho de Diane se rodeo de una fuerte aura de color rojo y ese mismo puño fue dirigido contra Alicia.

 **-¡Dimensional Aura Impact!-**

Alicia intento darse la vuelta pero por desgracia termino recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su espalda por parte de Diane después de que ella gritara el nombre de su ataque.

Pero cuando el puño de Diane impacto contra Alicia, se pudo observar como el cuerpo de la peliescarlata se rodeo de una leve aura roja solo por unos momentos, pero esa misma aura roja paso a través del puño de Diane para que después rodeara su cuerpo.

La maga de Fairy Tail cayó al suelo y en ese mismo momento empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor pero no del golpe que le había dado Diane, ese dolor provenía desde su interior.

-¿Q-Que pasa…?...Me siento muy débil…- Dijo Alicia tirada en el suelo.

La maga de Fairy Tail volteo la mirada hacia atrás y se quedo impresionada por lo que vio. Alicia logro ver como Diane estaba de pie detrás de ella con todo su cuerpo rodeada de una fuerte y grande aura mágica de color dorado.

-Este poder mágico…No puede ser que tu…- Murmuraba Alicia sorprendida.

-¡Una vez más tienes la razón! ¡Acabo de transportar todo tu poder mágico hacia mi cuerpo! ¡Es un poder increíble!- Exclamaba la pelipurpura con una gran sonrisa.

-Por eso me siento tan débil…ya no tengo poder…- Decía Alicia mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

-¡Ya no tienes forma de evitar tu muerte, maldita niña de elite!- Grito Diane furiosa.

De repente, Diane impacto una fuerte patada en el estomago de Alicia mientras esta todavía estaba en el suelo. A continuación de escupir unas gotas de sangre, Alicia salió volando contra una roca y la atravesó completamente para después chocar contra un árbol.

Alicia estaba muy adolorida y lastimada pero aun así intento levantarse pero una vez más Diane estaba en frente de ella con esa reluciente aura a su alrededor.

-Maldición…no tengo fuerzas para defenderme…- Pensaba Alicia frustrada.

Inmediatamente Diane levanto su pierna y empezó a patear repetidamente a la maga de Fairy Tail que yacía en el suelo. Alicia estaba muy débil y empezaba a sangrar por la frente, boca y nariz mientras que Diane solo disfrutaba pateándola.

-¡Este poder es maravilloso! ¡Usare tu propio poder para matarte, maldita niña de elite!- Gritaba Diane entre risas de placer.

-"niña de elite…" Jamás me considere algo como eso…pero no puedo evitar ser odiada y llamada por ese apodo…- Pensaba Alicia mientras recuerdos de hace tiempo empezaban a llegar a su cabeza.

 **Flashback.**

 _Hace 10 años…_

En una de los hermosos valles de los bosques alrededor de Magnolia, para ser más específicos en un hermoso valle lleno de un bello pasto verde y encantadores arboles de sakura alrededor, había un total de tres personas debajo de la sombra de uno de los arboles de sakura.

Eran en total un hombre, una mujer y una niña, los tres sentados sobre una manta sobre el pasto mientras que la mujer sacaba comida de una cesta de picnic. El hombre peliazul observa a la mujer de pelo escarlata fascinado mientras que la niña solamente estaba sentada con sus piernas juntas y rodeándose con sus dos brazos.

La mujer que sacaba la comida de la cesta era una bella mujer con cabello escarlata y vestía con una blusa blanca y una falda azul, junto con unas zapatillas negras. El hombre tenía el cabello de color azul y vestía con un suéter verde, jeans blancos y unos zapatos negros. Mientras que la niña de cabello escarlata y flequillo azul de 8 años de edad vestía con un vestido azul.

Ellos eran La maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. El antiguo mago santo y actual miembro del consejo, Jellal Fernandez y a pesar de que ellos no estaban oficialmente casados tenían una hija, la cual era la que estaba sentada a sus lados, Alicia Scarlet.

Erza dejo de sacar la comida de la cesta y fijo su mirada sobre su hija la cual lucia deprimida.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Alicia? Desde que llegamos pareces deprimida- Pregunto Erza a su hija.

-No es nada, madre. Por favor no te preocupes…- Contesto Alicia mostrando una sonrisa aunque parecía falsa.

-Alicia, no mientas- Hablo Jellal- Tu madre y yo aprovechamos el poco tiempo libre que tenemos y vinimos a disfrutar en familia. No deberías estas deprimida-

-Tu papa tiene razón. Puedes decirnos lo que te tiene triste- Dijo Erza con una bella sonrisa.

-Bueno...es que cuando pasamos a buscar a Papa por el consejo mágico, me encontré con los demás hijos de otros miembros del consejo…- De repente las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Alicia-…Cuando me vieron me empezaron a llamar "Estúpida niña de elite" debido a que soy tan buena con la magia a pesar de mi edad…también me insultaban diciéndome "niña de padres caóticos"…me decían que mi madre era una la maestra de unos monos destructores de ciudades…y que mi padre no merecía estar en el consejo…se que solo lo dijeron para molestarme…pero aun así…-

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de la pequeña Alicia provocando una gran tristeza e ira en sus padres.

-¿Así que eso hicieron…?- Erza empezó a rodearse de una asesina aura carmesí mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos-…Tal vez tenga que hacerles una visita a esos niños-

Tanto la hija como el padre sintieron un gran escalofrió por su espina dorsal al ver lo enojada que estaba la mujer que le decían Titania.

-C-C-Cálmate, Erza. Si les haces algo a los niños de los miembros del consejo seguro meterás de nuevo en problemas a Fairy Tail- Dijo el peliazul atemorizado.

-Entonces, golpéalos tú. Estoy segura que si los golpea un miembro del consejo, no hay problema- Exclamo Erza todavía con esa aterradora aura en su cuerpo.

-Creo que por ser miembro del consejo no me permitirán golpear a los hijos de los demás miembros…- Respondió Jellal todavía más aterrado.

-¡¿Entonces vamos a dejar que esos estúpidos niños molesten a nuestro hermosa, linda y preciosa hija de 8 años?!- Exclamo Erza furiosa.

-A-A mí también me enoja…pero…- Con rapidez Jellal saco de la cesta de comida, un pastel con crema blanca y fresas encima-… ¡Mira! ¡Un pastel de fresas! ¡Tu favorito!-

-Por ahora perdonare a esos niños- Dijo Erza comenzando a comer encantada el pastel de fresa.

-Lo sabia…mi padre es el único que puede calmar a mi madre- Pensó Alicia con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Pero esos niños no pueden salirse con la suya. Deberíamos al menos regañarlos con sus padres- Dijo Erza mientras comía el pastel.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón- Apoyo Jellal.

-Por favor no se molesten con eso. A mí no me importa que regañen esos niños, lo que a mi preocupa es que lo que dijeron sea verdad- Comento la pequeña niña secando sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué sea verdad? Pero tú sabes que Fairy Tail destruye muchas ciudades y además también sabes que fue lo que hacía tu padre antes de unirse al consejo…Tu sabes que eso es verdad, ¿Por qué te molesta?- Pregunto Erza confundida.

-No…lo que me molesta es ellos me llamaron "Niña de elite"- Hablo Alicia-…me dijeron que solo era fuerte por ser hija de mis padres...Que solo soy una niña que nació con buenos genes… ¿Acaso es no es verdad?... ¿No tengo nada de poder por mi parte?-

-Alicia…- Murmuro Jellal triste.

A continuación Erza se acerco a su hija y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza para empezar a acariciar.

-Alicia… ¿Tú crees que eso es verdad?- Pregunto la séptima maestra.

-Yo…no lo sé…Desde que tengo memoria, tengo un gran poder mágico…y estoy segura de que eso es porque soy hija de ustedes dos…No es mi poder- Respondió Alicia triste.

-Alicia- Hablo Erza-…Tu dijiste "desde que tengo memoria", ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas cuando empezaste a usar magia?-

-¿Qué recuerdo?...- Alicia empezó a recordar- A mi padre y a ti…Fairy Tail…Marcus, Tsuna, Happy…los demás miembros del gremio… ¿Para qué quieres saber?-

Erza mostro una sonrisa-Tus grandes poderes mágicos empezaron a surgir cuando conociste cosas importantes para ti…nacieron cuando conociste algo que querías proteger...es el poder de los sentimientos-

-¿El poder de los sentimientos? ¿Ese es mi poder?- Pregunto Alicia sonrojada.

-Sí, mientras le tengas un gran aprecio a tus seres queridos siempre tendrás ese poder…Recuérdalo bien, Alicia- Hablaba Erza- Mientras tengas compañeros tendrás un grandioso poder…Tu verdadero poder, Alicia-

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¡Sí! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Lo recuerdo muy bien!- Exclama Alicia en sus pensamientos.

Diane no dejaba de patear a Alicia tirada en el suelo mientras seguía riendo alocadamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Hace un rato que no te mueves! ¡¿Ya estas muerta?! ¡¿O acaso te rendiste porque no puedes hacer nada sin los poderes que te dejaron tus papitos?!- Exclama la pelipurpura.

Pero de repente Diane logro ver y sentir como su pie fue detenido y sujetado fuertemente por las manos de la maga de Fairy Tail que estaba arrodillada en el suelo con una seria mirada.

-Yo todavía tengo una gran cantidad de poder…y eso es…- Alicia lanzo a Diane por los aires-… ¡Porque todavía tengo amigos que tengo que proteger! ¡Y lo hare derrotándote, Diane Scar!-

Diane aterrizo en el suelo de pie y fijo su mirada sobre Alicia.

-Bonitas palabras pero, ¿Se te olvido que yo transporte todo tu poder mágico hacia mí? Ahora estas vacía- Dijo la maga de Seven Satan seriamente.

-Te dije que yo todavía tengo poder…- Dijo Alicia sonriente

Tras decir esas palabras, Alicia apretó con fuerza ambos puños y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse. Mientras se concentraba más y más.

-Necesito solo un poco-Pensaba Alicia-…para proteger a mis amigos…solo necesito un poco… ¡De Mi Verdadero Poder!-

Alrededor de Alicia empezó aparecer una delgada pero brillante aura mágica y eso sorprendió a la maga de Seven Satan.

-¿Todavía tienes poder mágico?- Hablo Diane con una sonrisa-…No importa. Esa pequeña cantidad no te servirá para derrotarme-

-Este poder viene del deseo de proteger a mis amigos… ¡Es más de lo que necesito!- Exclamo Alicia con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

La maga de Fairy Tail levanto su brazo con dirección hacia el amplio cielo sin nubes mientras que al mismo tiempo todo el poder mágico que tenia Alicia se concentro en la palma de su mano.

 **-¡Star Drive!-**

Con las palabras que acababa de gritar Alicia, un gran rayo de luz dorada fue disparado al cielo desde las manos de la peliescarlara. De repente ese mismo rayo fue regresado del cielo e impacto directamente contra la maga de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué Demonios?!- Grito la peliescarlata sorprende.

Poco a poco esa brillante luz que venía del cielo se empezó a desvanecer y permitió que Diane lograra observar con sus ojos como Alicia estaba en frente de ella con una aura mágica de color dorada a su alrededor.

La maga de Seven Satan simplemente se quedo con ojos abiertos al ver eso pero rápidamente esa expresión de sorpresa cambia a una de gran ira.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, maldita?! ¡¿Cómo recuperaste esa gran cantidad de poder mágico?!- Preguntaba Diane furiosa.

-Star Drive- Hablo la peliescarlata sonriente- Es un antiguo hechizo de la magia de cuerpo celestial. Este hechizo me permite recargar todo mi poder usando el poder de las estrellas-

-¿El poder de las estrellas?, pero, ¿Cómo demonios hiciste un hechizo tan increíble con esa cantidad tan pequeña de poder mágico?- Seguía preguntando Diane.

-Este hechizo no se basa en la cantidad de poder mágico que tengas. Este hechizo se determina por la voluntad que tienes de cumplir tu deseo. ¡Y mi deseo ahora mismo es derrotarte! ¡Y sin duda lo cumpliré!- Explico Alicia seriamente.

-¡Eso será en tus sueños, maldita!- Exclamo Diane furiosa- ¡No interesa que hayas recuperado tu poder mágico, solamente tengo que transportarlo a mi cuerpo como antes!-

-No tendrás la oportunidad…- Alicia mostro una sonrisa-… ¡Porque lo usare todo de una vez!-

Tras decir esas palabras, algo increíble empezó a pasarle al cuerpo de la maga de Fairy Tail. La aura dorada que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo se volvió de un color blanco muy puro. La aura blanca se extendió y cubrió completamente todo el cuerpo de Alicia mostrando solamente una silueta con apariencia de mujer.

-¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo esta mujer ahora?! ¡Su poder mágico es completamente diferente que antes!- Preguntaba Diane mientras se cubría del intenso viento que producía la peliescarlata.

Esa enorme luz blanca se volvió enorme por unos momentos para después desaparecer en unos instantes. Diane observo cómo se levanto una enorme nube de polvo con la silueta de una mujer dentro.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Pregunto Diane sorprendida.

La nube de polvo se despejo dejando ver a una mujer de cabello escarlata con un traje de un acero que combina los brillantes colores del azul, rojo, blanco y dorado al igual que la espada que sostenía en sus guantes. Encima de la cabeza de esa mujer había una cinta de tela que volaba a su alrededor.

-Este es mi verdadero poder, Diane…No un poder que viene de mis padres o de mi sangre…- Alicia mostro una furiosa mirada-… ¡Este es el poder de mis sentimientos!-

 **-¡Nakagami no Yoroi!-**

 **Continuara…**


	22. Viento y Hielo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 22: ¡Viento y Hielo!**

La batalla entre Alicia y Diane continuaba. Durante ese combate hubo varias veces en que la isla parecía ser destruida pero al final Alicia mostro su as debajo de la manga.

Diane no dejaba de patear a Alicia tirada en el suelo mientras seguía riendo alocadamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Hace un rato que no te mueves! ¡¿Ya estas muerta?! ¡¿O acaso te rendiste porque no puedes hacer nada sin los poderes que te dejaron tus papitos?!- Exclama la pelipurpura.

Pero de repente Diane logro ver y sentir como su pie fue detenido y sujetado fuertemente por las manos de la maga de Fairy Tail que estaba arrodillada en el suelo con una seria mirada.

-Yo todavía tengo una gran cantidad de poder…y eso es…- Alicia lanzo a Diane por los aires-… ¡Porque todavía tengo amigos que tengo que proteger! ¡Y lo hare derrotándote, Diane Scar!-

Diane aterrizo en el suelo de pie y fijo su mirada sobre Alicia.

-Bonitas palabras pero, ¿Se te olvido que yo transporte todo tu poder mágico hacia mí? Ahora estas vacía- Dijo la maga de Seven Satan seriamente.

-Te dije que yo todavía tengo poder…- Dijo Alicia sonriente

Tras decir esas palabras, Alicia apretó con fuerza ambos puños y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse. Mientras se concentraba más y más.

-Necesito solo un poco-Pensaba Alicia-…para proteger a mis amigos…solo necesito un poco… ¡De Mi Verdadero Poder!-

Alrededor de Alicia empezó aparecer una delgada pero brillante aura mágica y eso sorprendió a la maga de Seven Satan.

-¿Todavía tienes poder mágico?- Hablo Diane con una sonrisa-…No importa. Esa pequeña cantidad no te servirá para derrotarme-

-Este poder viene del deseo de proteger a mis amigos… ¡Es más de lo que necesito!- Exclamo Alicia con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

La maga de Fairy Tail levanto su brazo con dirección hacia el amplio cielo sin nubes mientras que al mismo tiempo todo el poder mágico que tenia Alicia se concentro en la palma de su mano.

 **-¡Star Drive!-**

Con las palabras que acababa de gritar Alicia, un gran rayo de luz dorada fue disparado al cielo desde las manos de la peliescarlara. De repente ese mismo rayo fue regresado del cielo e impacto directamente contra la maga de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué Demonios?!- Grito la peliescarlata sorprende.

Poco a poco esa brillante luz que venía del cielo se empezó a desvanecer y permitió que Diane lograra observar con sus ojos como Alicia estaba en frente de ella con una aura mágica de color dorada a su alrededor.

La maga de Seven Satan simplemente se quedo con ojos abiertos al ver eso pero rápidamente esa expresión de sorpresa cambia a una de gran ira.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, maldita?! ¡¿Cómo recuperaste esa gran cantidad de poder mágico?!- Preguntaba Diane furiosa.

-Star Drive- Hablo la peliescarlata sonriente- Es un antiguo hechizo de la magia de cuerpo celestial. Este hechizo me permite recargar todo mi poder usando el poder de las estrellas-

-¿El poder de las estrellas?, pero, ¿Cómo demonios hiciste un hechizo tan increíble con esa cantidad tan pequeña de poder mágico?- Seguía preguntando Diane.

-Este hechizo no se basa en la cantidad de poder mágico que tengas. Este hechizo se determina por la voluntad que tienes de cumplir tu deseo. ¡Y mi deseo ahora mismo es derrotarte! ¡Y sin duda lo cumpliré!- Explico Alicia seriamente.

-¡Eso será en tus sueños, maldita!- Exclamo Diane furiosa- ¡No interesa que hayas recuperado tu poder mágico, solamente tengo que transportarlo a mi cuerpo como antes!-

-No tendrás la oportunidad…- Alicia mostro una sonrisa-… ¡Porque lo usare todo de una vez!-

Tras decir esas palabras, algo increíble empezó a pasarle al cuerpo de la maga de Fairy Tail. La aura dorada que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo se volvió de un color blanco muy puro. La aura blanca se extendió y cubrió completamente todo el cuerpo de Alicia mostrando solamente una silueta con apariencia de mujer.

-¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo esta mujer ahora?! ¡Su poder mágico es completamente diferente que antes!- Preguntaba Diane mientras se cubría del intenso viento que producía la peliescarlata.

Esa enorme luz blanca se volvió enorme por unos momentos para después desaparecer en unos instantes. Diane observo cómo se levanto una enorme nube de polvo con la silueta de una mujer dentro.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Pregunto Diane sorprendida.

La nube de polvo se despejo dejando ver a una mujer de cabello escarlata con un traje de un acero que combina los brillantes colores del azul, rojo, blanco y dorado al igual que la espada que sostenía en sus guantes. Encima de la cabeza de esa mujer había una cinta de tela que volaba a su alrededor.

-Este es mi verdadero poder, Diane…No un poder que viene de mis padres o de mi sangre…- Alicia mostro una furiosa mirada-… ¡Este es el poder de mis sentimientos!-

 **-¡Nakagami no Yoroi!-**

Al oír esas palabras por parte de Alicia y ver la armadura y espada que cubrían el cuerpo de la maga de cabello carmesí y flequillo azul, Diane simplemente se había quedado congelada con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿A-Acaso dijiste…Armadura Nakagami?- Pregunto la pelipurpura sorprendida.

-Exacto. Y por esa expresión estoy segura que la conoces- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-Por supuesto que conozco un objeto tan antiguo y poderoso como este- Hablo Diane- La Armadura que no ha podido usarse en más de 10 años por su increíble gasto de poder mágico. El que la utilice tendrá la habilidad de romper las reglas de la magia y su poderosa espada es incomparable. La última persona que la utilizo fue tu madre, Erza Scarlet-

-Sí. Ella me dejo esta armadura para usarla en casos de extremo peligro. En este caso, esa eres tú, Diane- Contesto Alicia con seriedad.

-Me siento alagada, pero…- Diane apunto la palma de su mano contra Alicia-… ¡Tu armadura puede destruir magia, pero que pasa con las maldiciones!-

Diane estaba a punto de atacar a Alicia, pero la maga de Seven Satan logro observar como la maga de Fairy Tail agito su espada en el aire y tan solo con eso basto para crear una poderosa onda de viento que impacto contra la pelipurpura.

La poderosa onda de viento mando a Diane a impactar sobre una roca y quedar enterrada bajo sus escombros. Pero de inmediato esos escombros fueron destruidos por la misma Diane que estaba realmente furiosa.

-¡¿Logro crear una onda de viento tan poderosa tan solo con mover la lanza de su armadura?!- Pensó Diane sorprendida.

La pelipurpura quiso contraatacar pero observo Alicia ya no se encontraba en donde debería estar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desapareció?!- Reacciono Diane sorprendida.

Pero Diane rápidamente levanto la mirada para ver como la maga de Fairy Tail había liberado un gran salto y ahora estaba descendiendo con la filosa punta de su brillante lanza apuntada hacia la maga de Seven Satan.

Diane con rapidez se lanzo hacia un lado y esquivo la lanza de Alicia que se clavo en el suelo causando una gigantesca grieta en línea recta. Pero la pelipurpura ignoro la destructiva fuerza que tenia Alicia, y procedió a apuntar la palma de su mano contra ella.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estas cerca de mi rango! ¡Te transportare a un volcán para que te quemes como la basura que eres!- Exclamo Diane sonriente.

La mano de Diane se rodeo de un aura roja sangrienta y al mismo tiempo se observo como el cuerpo de Alicia se cubrió de esa misma aura además de que apareció un círculo mágico del mismo color debajo de ella.

- **¡Dimensional Transport!-**

Al momento en que Diane dijo esas palabras, al mismo tiempo Alicia agito una vez más su espada y se observo como el aura roja que la rodeaba al igual que el círculo mágico desaparecieron en un instante dejando sorprendida a la maga de Seven Satan.

-Mi Maldición… ¿Desapareció?...No… ¿Ella la corto?- Murmuro la pelipurpura sorprendida.

Una vez más, Alicia agito su espada y volvió a crear otra poderosa onda de viento que impacto a Diane y la mando a volar contra unas rocas. Pero la pelipurpura se transporto hacia la cima de una roca para evitar el impacto y mientras estaba ahí, ambas magas fijaron sus serias miradas.

-Tu… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, Entiendo que esa armadura te permita cortar la magia, pero… ¡¿Cómo cortaste mi Maldición?!- Exclamo Diane furiosa.

-¿Estás segura que es la maldición lo que yo corte?- Respondió con una pregunta la peliescarlata.

-¿Qué?...A que…No puede ser… ¿Acaso lo que cortaste mi poder mágico?... ¿Te diste cuenta?- Preguntaba Diane confundida.

-Sí, desde hace un tiempo- Hablo Alicia sonriente- Cuando absorbiste mi poder mágico todo se volvió claro. Tal vez lo que ustedes usen no sea magia pero para usarlo necesitan el poder mágico, ¿Verdad?-

-Una vez más…correcto- Contesto Diane molesta- Generalmente los demonios utilizan el poder de maldición para usar las maldiciones, pero nuestros cuerpos son solo mitad-demonio. A sí que después de varios experimentos de uno de nuestros miembros, los magos de Seven Satan lograron usar maldiciones con el poder mágico que tienen los humanos…Esa es nuestra otra debilidad, al menos solo ante ti, Alicia-

-Puede ser. Mientras tenga la Armadura Nakagami podre cortar tu poder mágico, así que ya perdiste, Diane, ríndete y dime donde se encuentra el alma de Zeref- Exclamo Alicia seriamente.

-No me des órdenes como si ya hubieras ganado. Esto todavía no se acaba- Hablo Diane- Tal vez yo tenga mis debilidades, pero tú también. Esa armadura tiene un tiempo limitado, si te distraigo lo suficiente puedo ganar-

-¡Si es que puedes!- Exclamo la peliescarlata.

Alicia desapareció ante los ojos de Diane pero esta rápidamente levanto la mirada para ver como la maga de Fairy Tail estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella desde el aire. La pelipurpura con rapidez apunto la palma de su mano contra ella.

 **-¡Dimensional Transport!-**

Diane transporto desde la palma de su mano una gigantesca roca que se dirigía hacia Alicia pero está en un segundo corto esa roca con su filosa lanza para después observar como Diane había desaparecido.

Alicia aterrizo en el suelo y empezó a buscar con su mirada donde estaba su enemiga pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de ella con la palma de sus manos apuntando hacia su persona.

- **¡Dimensional Transport!-**

Nuevamente Diane invoco de la palma de sus manos una gigantesca roca que se dirigía hacia Alicia pero esta nuevamente destruyo esa roca para ver como Diane había vuelto a desaparecer.

Alicia levanto la mirada hacia el cielo para ver como Diane estaba en medio del aire con sus manos apuntando hacia ella.

 **-¡Dimensional Transport!-**

Una vez otra gigantesca roca fue trasportada de las manos de la maga de Seven Satan con dirección hacia Alicia.

-¿Otra roca?- Reacciono Alicia.

No le tomo ni un segundo destruir esa gigantesca roca en pedacitos con su filosa lanza y una vez Diane había desaparecido y reaparecido a un metro de ella. Diane observo con una sonrisa como Alicia respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya empiezas a cansarte?- Se burlo la pelipurpura.

-Maldición…me distrae con ataques inútiles y el tiempo de la armadura Nakagami está pasando… ¡Tengo que terminar con esto de una vez! – Pensó Alicia colocando una determinada mirada sobre Diane.

Alicia rápidamente apunto su lanza contra Diane, y la punta de su lanza empezó a desatar una brillante luz de todos los colores y sorprendiendo a la maga de Seven Satan en frente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa con esa gran cantidad de poder mágico?- Pregunto Diane sorprendida.

-¡Este será mi último ataque! ¡Incluso si te teletransportas para esquivarlo, este ataque puede destruir todo el área en unos momentos! ¡No puedes evitarlo!- Exclamo la peliescarlata seriamente.

-Esta mujer…no sé si miente sí o no…Pero no puedo arriesgarme… ¡Acabare con esta mujer de una vez!- Pensó Diane seriamente.

La maga de Seven Satan junto ambas manos y de repente entre sus dos palmas una brillante luz roja carmesí empezó a formarse en forma de esfera. Esa luz era tan fuerte como la luz que liberaba la lanza de Alicia.

-Este poder mágico… ¡¿También decidiste acabar con esto de una vez?!- Pregunto Alicia sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No voy a perder contra una niña que lo tuvo todo desde un principio! ¡Te mandare a un lugar donde no tengas nada! ¡Al final infinito del espacio-tiempo!- Exclamo Diane sonriente.

Mientras las dos magas hablaban, la fuerte luz que provocaban sus respectivos se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que por fin llego a su nivel más poderoso.

 **-¡Dimension Break!-**

 **-¡Nakagami Seisai!-**

Alicia corrió contra Diane apuntando la punta destellante de su lanza contra ella pero inmediatamente la maga de Seven Satan lanzo esa esfera mágica de color rojo y Alicia impacto su lanza contra esa esfera de energía mágica y de inmediato empezó un fuerte choque que creaba una destructiva onda de choque.

Alicia tenía que mantenerse firme mientras intentaba clavar su lanza en esa esfera de energía mágica pero poco a poco esa esfera de empezó a expandirse mientras la lanza de Alicia empezaba a hundirse en esa luz carmesí.

-¿Qué? ¿Está absorbiendo mi lanza?- Reacciono Alicia sorprendida.

-¡Esa esfera mayor poder de absorción que un agujero negro!-Exclamo Diane sonriente- ¡Cuando te trague por completo abras sido transportada al mismo infinito! ¡No tendrás nada no serás nada! ¡Sufrirás el sentimiento de no tener nada!-

-¡No puede permitirme eso! ¡Yo tengo algo a lo que no renunciare cueste lo que cueste!- Exclamo Alicia mientras seguía empujando su lanza con gran fuerza.

-¿Algo a lo no puedes renunciar? ¡Estupideces! ¡Todo en este mundo puede ser arrebatado de las manos de cualquiera y yo lo hare! ¡Cuando obtenga más poder de Zeref-sama, transportare a mis manos lo que le da alegraría las personas! ¡Les quitare todo lo que aprecian y los obligare a sentir el sentimiento de soledad que yo sentí! ¡Tendré todo para mí!- Exclamaba Diane entre risas.

-¡Eso jamás pasara! ¡Jamás tendrás aquello que realmente importa!- Exclamo seriamente la maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Lo que realmente importa?- Repitió Diane confundida.

-¡Jamás tendrás aquello a lo que la gente jamás renunciara! ¡Amigos!- Exclamo Alicia con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Amigos?!-Repitio Diane confundida-¡No bromees! ¡La gente jamas será algo importante! ¡La gente solo te trata como basura y te abandonan cuando no sirves para nada! ¡La gente es la única cosa que no puedo transportar a mi lado!-

-¡Tal vez la gente si…pero…Los amigos jamás te harán algo como eso!- Exclama Alicia seriamente- ¡Los amigos te hacen sentir importante, te dan amor, aprecio, cariño, y muchos otras cosas! ¡Los amigos son algo a lo que jamás renuncias y jamás te rindes! ¡Por los sentimientos que me dan mis amigos te venceré, Diane!-

Ante esas palabras Alicia desato un gran grito mientras empujaba con tanta fuerza su lanza que sus pisadas en el suelo empezaban a causar grandes grietas en las rocas. Al final la peliescarlata cortó a la mitad la enorme esfera de energía mágica dejando sorprendida a la maga de Seven Satan.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo es imposible que alguien tanta fuerza para cortar a la mitad de Destrucción Dimensiona?! ¡¿De dónde saca tanto poder esta mujer?!- Pensaba Diane perpleja.

Alicia provoco que la destellante luz que cubría su lanza se hiciera más fuerte y con rapidez la maga de Fairy Tail realizo un corte en el aire y lanzo una gigantesca onda de energía galáctica que siguió un camino totalmente derecho hacia Diane.

Mientras ese enorme corte de energía mágica avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso, Diane simplemente no podía moverse ya que ante sus ojos esa enorme onda de energía era imparable.

-¡MALDICIOOOOON…!- Fue lo que grito Diane al final.

Ese enorme corte de energía impacto directamente contra la pelipurpura cubriéndola por completo con su destellante luz de estrellas. Esa enorme luz siguió y siguió hasta llegar al mismísimo mar.

Cuando la enorme luz se desvaneció se pudo como había la enorme marca de un enorme corte en toda la zona este de la isla e incluso en el mismísimo mar. Al principio de ese corte se encontraba Alicia sosteniendo su lanza firmemente.

-Lo logre…- Dijo la peliescarlta mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Pero de repente Alicia cerró sus ojos y empezó a caer mientras la Armadura Nakagami se desvanecía de su cuerpo. La maga de Fairy Tail cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente con leves heridas en su cuerpo.

Pero al desmayarse, Alicia no se dio cuenta que a unos metros de ella se encontraba otra mujer muy herida y casi inconsciente en el suelo. Esa mujer era Diane que tenía su borrosa mirada fijada sobre la desmayada Alicia.

-Perdió la conciencia…Era de esperarse después de la gran cantidad de poder que uso…- Susurro Diane muy herida.

A pesar de estar herida, Diane se dio la vuelta y apunto su mirada sobre el amplio cielo. Al mismo tiempo una delgada capa de color mágico apareció alrededor de su cuerpo y empezando por sus pies, su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse.

-Empiezo a perder el control sobre mi maldición…- Pensó Diane-…Mi cuerpo será transportado al infinito espacio exterior…sé que es raro pensar esto…pero…me pregunto si exista la esperanza de mi cuerpo sea transportado a un lugar donde pueda tener algo importante…es imposible pero sería interesante…-

Diane mostro una leve sonrisa antes de su cuerpo se cubriera por completo de esa aura roja y al final desapareciera dejando a Alicia completamente sola en la zona este de la isla.

 _En el centro de la ciudad de la isla…_

Dentro del centro de la isla había otra batalla en proceso. Wendy y Raine de Fairy Tail se encontraban batallando contra Sara de Seven Satan. Las tres magas habían logrado observar ese enorme corte de energía desde su posición mientras luchaban.

La pelinegra llamada Sara se encontraba sobre una de las tantas casas y estaba moviendo sus dedos de una extraña manera, pero cada vez que movía uno de sus dedos se podía observar como flotaban los bloques de las casas, también algunas cajas y otros objetos alrededor.

Cada uno de esos objetos que flotaban de manera misteriosa salían volando en contra de las magas de Fairy Tail las cuales no tenían dificultades para esquivar esa gran variedad de objetos que estaban dirigiendo contra ellas.

-Wendy-san… ¿Usted también logro ver ese destello de energía?- Pregunto Raine mientras esquivaba.

-Sí. Se parecía a uno de los ataques que hacia Erza, así que posiblemente ese ataque debe provenir de Alicia- Constelo Wendy mientras esquivaba.

-Raine espera que así sea- Dijo la peliazul oscuro.

-¡Oye, ustedes dos! ¡¿Está bien que se preocupen por su amiga que está peleando contra Diane cuando ustedes están peleando contra mí?!- Exclamo Sara con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra procedió a levantar sus dos manos al igual que todos sus dedos. En ese mismo momento las dos magas de Fairy Tail lograron observar como una gran casa de concreto se arranco del suelo y empezó a flotar sobre Sara.

La maga de Seven Satan apunto los dedos de sus manos contra Wendy y Raine y hizo que la casa que flotaba en el aire se dirigiera hacia ella, pero la maga de hielo rápidamente junto sus dos manos que se cubrieron de una fría aura.

 **-¡Ice Make: Shield!-**

Raine creo de sus manos un gran escudo de hielo que se destruyo junto con la casa al momento de impactar ambos.

-¡No nos vencerás lanzándonos simples objetos!- Exclamo Raine seriamente.

-¡Es verdad!- Apoyo Wendy- Cuando comenzamos a luchar dijiste que controlar personas no era tu verdadero poder, pero hasta el momento no has hecho otras cosas que controlar objetos-

-Simplemente me estoy divirtiendo…pero…- Sara quito la sonrisa de su rostro-…Si ustedes quieren… ¡Es hora de inicio el verdadero espectáculo!-

Después de decir esas palabras, Sara extendió sus diez dedos y apunto sus manos hacia las magas de Fairy Tail.

 **-¡Twister Threads!-**

Sara realizo un movimiento con ambos brazos y en ese momento las dos magas lograron observar como un repentino tornado de color plateado apareció en unos segundos. Ese tornado giraba a una gran velocidad mientras se dirigía hacia las magas de Fairy Tail.

Wendy y Raine lograron observar como todas las cosas que se cruzaban con ese tornado de color plateado eran cortadas en varios pedazos hasta que quedar hechos polvo.

-¿Un tornado? ¡Eso no funcionara contra Wendy-san! ¡Usted puede comerlo!- Dijo Rane seriamente.

-Te equivocas…no puede comerlo- Dijo Wendy observando el tornado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- Pregunto la maga de hielo sorprendida.

-Eso es porque no está hecho de viento. Pero aun así lo detendré- Dijo la Dragon Slayer con seriedad.

Rápidamente Wendy empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de aire en su boca llenando sus dos adorables mejillas.

- **¡Tenryu no Hoko!-**

Wendy desato un soplido mientras que al mismo tiempo un enorme tornado de un puro viento salió disparado de su boca. Ese tornado impacto directamente contra el tornado plateado que creo Sara.

Ambos tornados se dispersaron entre ellos en una gran explosión de aire, pero justamente en el momento en que el tornado de Sara fue destruido, se pudo observar como empezaron a caer al suelo una gran cantidad de delgados y finos hilos de plata.

-¿Qué es eso?- Raine sostuvo una de esas delgadas piezas en sus manos- ¿Hilo?-

-¿El tornado estaba hecho de hilos? Por eso no podía sentir que estaba hecho de aire. Eran un montón de hilos unidos y girando a gran velocidad- Explico la Sacerdotisa del Cielo.

-Hilos… ¿Ese es su poder?- Pregunto Raine confundida.

-Parece que los descubrieron…- Reacciono Sara con una sonrisa-… ¡Mi poder se llama Maldición de Hilos! ¡Este exquisito poder me permite crear una cantidad infinita de hilos indestructibles que tienen un montón de infinitas formas de ser usados!..Aunque sinceramente es la primera vez que veo alguien que puede destruirlos-

-¿Acaso utilizas esos hilos para controlar a las personas?- Pregunto Wendy.

-¡Correcto! Estos hilos también me dan la oportunidad de controlar con mi poder mágico a cualquier cosa u objeto a donde se conecten. Pero…- Sara mostro una aterradora sonrisa-…Creo que ya hable mucho de mi poder…-

Tras decir esas palabras, Sara procedió a colocar los dedos de sus manos en forma de pistola y apunto esos dedos hacia Raine que estaba confundida con que hacia su enemiga.

- **¡Shot!-**

-¡Raine-san, muévete!- Grito Wendy repentinamente.

Wendy se lanzo hacia Raine y la cogió entre sus dos brazos al momento en que Sara dijo esas extrañas palabras.

Mientras las dos magas de Fairy Tail iban a caer al suelo, se pudo observar como en el tobillo de Wendy ocurrió un leve corte mientras que al mismo tiempo se creó un repentino y pequeño agujero en el suelo.

-¡Wendy-san! ¿Está bien?- Reacciono Raine al ver la herida en el tobillo izquierdo de su superiora.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Fue un corte muy leve- Contesto Wendy colocándose de pie.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Raine no logro ver nada- Dijo la maga de hielo colocándose también de pie.

-Fue lo mismo que con el tornado. Usos sus hilos, aunque esta vez los disparo de su dedo como si fuera una bala- Explico la Dragon Slayer con seriedad.

-¿Lograste ver mi hilo? Eso es imposible. Mi bala de hilo es tan rápida y delgada que es invisible para el ojo humano- Reprocho Sara con una sonrisa.

-No los vi. Los sentí. Pude sentir al hilo acercarse debido al aire a mí alrededor- Explico la Dragon Slayer.

-¿Lo sentiste a través del aire? Creo que era de esperarse de la famosa Sacerdotisa del Cielo, pero… ¿Podrás esquivar esto?- Pregunto Sara con una sonrisa.

Esta vez la maga de Seven Satan coloco los dedos de ambas manos como si fueran pistolas y las apunto contra las magas de Fairy Tail que al ver la posición de Sara empezaron a correr.

 **-¡Shot Gatling!-**

La maga de viento y la maga de hielo se apresuraron a ocultarse en un callejón de la ciudad y desde ahí ambas lograron observar como una múltiple cantidad de agujeros empezaron a aparecer en el suelo. Como si fueran las balas de una ametralladora.

Pero repentinamente Raine salió del callejón con sus dos manos juntas y rodeadas de una fría aura.

 **-¡Ice Make: Rampart!-**

Antes de que alguna de las balas de hilos golpearan a Raine esta creó un gigantesco muro de hielo entre ella y las múltiples balas de Sara. Pero se podía observar como poco a poco las balas atravesaban el muro.

-¡Mis hilos puedes atravesar el mismo acero, con eso no los detendrás!- Exclamo Sara mientras seguía disparando.

-¡Wendy-san!- Nombro Raine.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!- Contesto la maga de viento.

La maga de clase S procedió a dar un gran salto por encima del gran muro de hielo de Raine, y al mismo tiempo rodeaba sus dos manos con una gran cantidad de viento.

 **-¡Tenryu no Yokugeki!-**

Un par de tornados de viento fueron lanzados de las manos de Wendy y detuvieron la gran cantidad de balas de hilo para después dirigirse contra la persona que los lanzaba desde la punta de sus dedos.

Pero Sara en vez de ponerse nerviosa, se quedo muy tranquila y procedió a levantar una de sus manos para después bajarla con rapidez.

 **-¡Slash!-**

Después de que Sara digiera esas palabras, se podía observar una cantidad de cinco hilos muy brillantes proveniente de cada uno de sus dedos. Esos hilos atravesaron el tornado que había creado Wendy y lo destruyeron con facilidad.

-¿Mi tornado desapareció? Pero se suponía que mi viento podía cortar esos hilos- Preguntaba Wendy mientras caía encima del muro de hielo que había creado Raine.

-Es cierto que tu viento puede cortar mis hilos, pero si concentro suficiente poder en el poder de corte, mis hilos pueden cortar hasta el mismísimo viento- Explico Sara con una sonrisa.

Pero mientras ambas magas hablaban, Raine salió de detrás del muro de hielo y con sus manos rodeadas de una fría aura, las apunto hacia su enemiga.

 **-¡Ice Make: Lance!-**

Una serie consecutiva de lanzas de hielo fueron disparadas de las manos de Raine y todas con dirección hacia Sara, pero esta una vez levanto su mano y se pudo observar como una serie de hilos plateados se juntaron y formaron un largo látigo.

 **-¡Slash Whip!-**

Sara ondulo ese largo látigo contra las lanzas de hielo y las destruyo con suma facilidad pero en ese momento Wendy había saltado y se había posicionado encima de la maga de Seven Satan mientras tenía su pierna rodeada de un fuerte viento.

 **-¡Tenryu no Kagitsume!-**

Wendy dirigió una patada rodeada de un intenso viento contra Sara pero esta con rapidez se lanzo hacia atrás y Wendy termino golpeando la casa de concreto donde estaba parada su enemiga. Sara cayo de pie al suelo mientras la maga de Fairy Tail termino atravesando la casa con suma facilidad.

Cuando cayó al suelo, Sara fijo una furiosa mirada sobre ambas magas de Fairy Tail.

-Viento y Hielo…Creo que fue una mala idea de mi parte cuando escogí pelear contra dos al mismo tiempo. Es algo difícil- Dijo Sara mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios como un animal.

-¡Ya es tarde para arrepentirse!- Exclamo Raine seriamente.

-Es verdad…- Wendy salió de los escombros de la casa que había destruido y miro a Sara-…Todavía puedes rendirte, así que por favor hazlo, y déjanos sacar a las personas inocentes de la isla-

-¿Rendirme? No bromees- Hablo Sara- Dije quera molesto pelear contra dos pero… ¡Eso es fácil de arreglar!-

La maga pelinegra de Seven Satan apunto la palma de su mano contra Wendy y después cerrar los dedos y convertir su mano en un puño.

Wendy estaba confundida por esa acción por parte de Sara pero de repente la peliazul bajo la mirada al suelo y observo como una serie de hilos en forma de telaraña empezaron a surgir del mismísimo suelo dejando sorprendida a Wendy.

-¿Hilos vienen del suelo? ¡No pude sentirlos!- Reacciono Wendy sorprendida.

 **-¡Great Threads Spheres!-**

Al momento en que Sara nombro su hechizo, tanto Wendy como Raine observaron como una enorme cantidad de hilos surgieron del suelo y con una velocidad impresionante empezaron a unirse y formaron una esfera de color plateado alrededor de Wendy encerrándola por completo.

Esa esfera de plata hecha de hilos se empezó a hacer más grande y grande hasta que por fin tomo un tamaño incluso más grande que una casa de concreto. A pesar de estar hecha de hilos parecía estar hecha de plata pura muy brillante.

-¡Wendy-san!- Grito Raine sorprendida.

Esa esfera de hilos plateados que tenía un tamaño colosal de repente empezó a flotar en el aire y se quedo suspendida justamente encima de Sara la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora será una contra uno! ¡Dejare a la maga de clase S como postre!- Exclamo Sara entre sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Wendy-san?! ¡¿Qué hay dentro de esa esfera?!- Preguntaba Raine furiosa.

-No te preocupes, todavía está viva. Pero ahora mis hilos la están conteniendo. Esta esfera es más fuerte que el mismísimo diamante. La tendré ahí por un rato, hasta que termine de jugar contigo- Contesto la pelinegra.

-¡Libera a Wendy-san! ¡Ahora!- Exclamo la maga de hielo.

Rápidamente Raine junto sus manos que se rodearon de una fría aura. La maga de hielo después procedió a colocar sus dos manos sobre el suelo.

 **-¡Ice Geiser!-**

De repente una serie de montañas de hielo empezaron a aparecer una tras otra y con dirección hacia Sara la cual rápidamente empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de hilos en su mano derecha.

 **-¡Slash Whip!-**

Sara agito el látigo de hilos plateados en su mano y con facilidad destruyo las montañas de hielo que se dirigían hacia ella. Pero la maga de Seven Satan observo que la maga de Fairy Tail ya no estaba en el suelo.

Sara levanto la mirada para ver como Raine se encontraba en el aire descendiendo hacia ella mientras tenía sus manos rodeadas de una fría aura.

- **¡Ice Make: Sword!-**

La peliazul oscuro creó una espada de hielo en sus manos mientras se dirigía hacia Sara la cual agito su látigo hacia ella.

-¡¿Crees que funcionara un ataque tan obvio, niña?!- Exclamo Sara sonriente.

La usuaria de hilos impacto su brillante látigo contra la maga de hielo y sorprendentemente la corto en dos. Sara tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero de repente la quito al ver como el cuerpo dividió de Raine se volvió hielo.

-¡¿Un remplazo de hielo?!- Reacciono la pelinegra sorprendida.

Sara al sentir una presencia detrás de ella se dio la vuelta y observo con sus ojos como Raine se dirigía hacia con una enorme espada de hielo entre sus manos.

 **-¡Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!-**

Raine dirigió la enorme de hielo contra su enemiga pero esta invoco un total de cinco hilos de cada uno de sus dedos y los utilizo para frenar la espada de hielo a unos centímetros de su cara. Raine intentaba cortar esos hilos mientras Sara resistía con gran fuerza.

Al final Sara cortó en varios en pedazos la espada de hielo y estaba a punto de atacar a Raine pero esta retrocedió y una vez rodeo ambas manos con su aura congelante.

 **-¡Ice Impact!-**

Sara logro observar como un enorme martillo-taladro de hielo apareció encima de ella, y esta con rapidez retrocedió para esquivar ese martillo que causo una destrucción muy grande en el suelo.

Pero de repente Sara volvió a voltear la mirada para ver como Raine se encontraba una vez detrás de ella.

-¿Detrás de mí? ¿Cómo se mueve tan rápido?- Pensó la pelinegra sorprendida.

Raine intento crear algún objeto de hielo en sus manos pero Sara se dio la vuelta más rápido y dirigió una cantidad de cinco hilos hacia la maga de Fairy Tail.

 **-¡Slash!-**

Sara logro impactar los cinco hilos contra Sara antes de que ella pudiera crear hielo pero la pelinegra se quedo asombrada al ver como el cuerpo de Raine se había completamente hielo una vez más.

-¡¿Otro clon de hielo?! ¡Maldición, me engaño!- Reacciono Sara molesta.

La maga de Seven Satan se dio la vuelta una vez y observo como Raine se había posicionado en el aire encima de ella y además que tenía sus manos rodeadas de una fría aura.

 **-¡Ice Geiser Prison!-**

La maga de hielo apunto ambas palmas de sus manos contra la usuaria de hilos y antes de que ella pudiera contraatacar termino siendo congelada y encerrada en una gigantesca montaña de hielo creada por Raine.

Después de eso, la maga de Fairy Tail cayó de pie al suelo al lado del gran bloque de hielo que tenía encerrado a su enemiga.

-Parece que Raine lo logro…Tengo que apresurarme y liberar a Wendy-san…- Dijo Raine respirando con dificultad después de crear tantas cosas seguidas.

La maga de hielo empezó a caminar para posicionarse debajo de esa gran esfera de hilos plateados que flotaba en el aire, pero Raine se detuvo al escuchar un extraño sonido.

La peliazul oscuro se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía ese sonido y resulto ser el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Raine logro observar como la enorme montaña de hielo donde estaba encerrada Sara empezaba a romperse.

-¡Maldición! ¡Tengo…!-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Raine salió volando por los aires debido a la enorme explosión que se provoco cuando la montaña de hielo fue destruida en varios pedazos.

Se pudo observar como Sara salió caminando entre una pequeña lluvia de granizo y mientras caminaba, la maga de Seven Satan mostro una sonrisa al ver a la maga de Fairy Tail tirada en el suelo.

-Esa fue una buena estrategia. Si me hubiera tardado un poco más en usar mis hilos para cortar el hielo, estaría en problemas- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Raine con rapidez se coloco de pie y una vez más junto sus dos manos que se rodearon de la congelante aura.

-¿Todavía tienes poder mágico para pelear? ¡Bien, atácame con todo lo que tengas, niña!-

-¡Tu lo pediste!- Respondió Raine furiosa.

La maga de hielo separo sus manos y coloco ambas palmas de sus manos sobre el concreto del suelo.

 **-¡Ice Make: Cannon!-**

Raine creó un par de grandes cañones de hielo sujetos al suelo y estos dispararon una intensa ráfaga de hielo al unisonó y con dirección hacia Sara.

 **-¡Twister Threads!-**

La maga de Seven Satan realizo un movimiento con sus brazos y dedos y en unos instantes un montón de hilos formó un gigantesco tornado que fue dirigido contra la maga de Fairy Tail y su ataque de hielo.

La ráfaga de hielo y los cañones del mismo elemento fueron destruidos en un segundo debido al poderoso y cortante tornado de hilos y Raine por desgracia no logro evitar ese mismo ataque.

Raine termino siendo golpeada por esa oleada de hilos que desgarraron un montón de piezas de su vestido azul y votas largar además de la gran cantidad de cortes que ocurrieron en su cuerpo.

Al final Raine cayó al suelo con una gran cantidad de cortes en su cuerpo y derramando mucha sangre. Sara procedió a acercarse a la maga de hielo tirada en el suelo.

-Me gusta esa apariencia- Dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa de placer en su rostro al ver a Raine.

-Raine…No puede perder…- Susurro la peliazul herida pero de repente su enemiga empezó a patearla repetidas veces mientras estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué no puedes perder? ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Ya perdiste! ¡Perdiste en el momento en el momento que empezaron a pelear contra mí!- Exclamaba Sara mientras pateaba a Raine.

-Te equivocas…te equivocas…- Raine de repente sujeto la pierna de Sara con gran fuerza…-¡Raine no ha perdido!-

Ante esa acción y esas palabras Sara se sorprendió y logro voltear a mirada para ver algo sorprendente. Sara logro observar con sus propios ojos cómo se estaba formando una gran esfera de agua en el aire y a unos metros del aire.

-¿Agua en medio del aire? ¿Cómo…?- Sara pensó de repente-…Imposible… ¿Todo el hielo que ella hizo hasta el momento se derritió y convirtió en agua? ¡Maldita!-

Sara fijo una furiosa mirada en la mujer que sujetaba su pierna y Raine respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras esa gran esfera de agua había terminado de crecer y ahora se dirigía hacia Sara con una con gran velocidad

 **-¡Water Great Lance!-**

Esa esfera de agua tomo la forma de una larga y afilada lanza que se dirigía hacia Sara que parecía muy nerviosa y asustada al ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia ella inmóvil.

Pero Sara de repente quito su sonrisa-…Es broma…-

Antes de que la alargada lanza de agua chocara contra ella, Sara levanto su mano derecha y apunto su mano hacia el ataque en su dirección.

 **-¡Connection!-**

Al momento en que la pelinegra de Seven Satan dijo esas palabras, la lanza de agua de Raine se detuvo en medio del aire y a unos centímetros de distancia de su objetivo. Ante eso Raine se quedo sorprendida y de repente fue pateada por Sara para que soltara su pierna.

Debido la patada de Sara, Raine rodo unos momentos por el suelo pero después se detuvo y observo como Sara controlaba el agua con sus dedos como si fuera una marioneta.

-El agua que creo Raine… ¿Cómo?- Pregunto la peliazul confundida.

-Fue un buen intento, si no hubiera conectado mi hilos al agua, estaría en grandes problemas- Dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

-¿Conectado?- Replico Raine confundida.

-Si- Explico Sara- Mis hilos no solo tienen la habilidad de conectarse a personas u objetos sólidos para controlarlos. También puedo conectar mis hilos a otros elementos, uno de esos elementos es el agua. Tienes mala suerte-

-Maldición…Lo siento…Wendy-san…Tsuna-sama…Todos…Raine perdió…- Pensaba frustrada la peliazul mientras enterraba sus unas en el suelo con gran tristeza.

-¡Es hora de bajar el telón! ¡Adiós, niña!- Exclamo la maga de Seven Satan.

Sara controlaba la espada de agua y la dirigió en contra de una lastimada Raine tirada en el suelo que solamente cerró sus ojos esperando su final, ya que no podía hacer nada más.

Pero repentinamente un gigantesco tornado de un fuerte viento apareció entre Raine y la espada de agua que fue destruida inmediatamente por ese mismo tornado. Tanto Raine como Sara estaban sorprendidas al sentir ese fuerte viento en sus rostros y que agitaba su cabello.

-¡¿Un tornado?!- Dijeron Sara y Raine al unisonó por la gran sorpresa.

Tanto Raine como Sara levantaron la mirada y lograron observar muy sorprendidas al ver como ese tornado había provenido de la esfera de hilos plateados que flotaba en el aire.

-¿El viento de Wendy-san?- Murmuro Raine.

-¡¿De mi esferas de hilo?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Esa gran cantidad de hilos deberían ser irrompibles incluso por ese viento! ¡Además el aire no debería entrar dentro de la esfera!- Exclamo Sara sorprendida y molesta.

De repente se observo una silueta que salió de la esfera de hilos a través del gigantesco tornado que desapareció en el momento en que esa silueta misteriosa llego al suelo.

Entre el salvaje viento y polvo, Raine logro observar borrosamente la espalda de una mujer. Esa mujer tenía la forma de Wendy pero se pudo observar que esa mujer tenía un cabello largo de color rosa además que en su espalda, brazos y piernas tenían un pequeño par de alas blancas.

-¿Wendy-san? ¿Es usted?- Pregunto Raine a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio.

-Sí, gracias a que distrajiste a la maga de Seven Satan logre ganar el tiempo suficiente para sacar mi verdadero poder. Ahora descansa, Raine-san, yo me encargare ahora. Después de esto veremos a Tsuna-kun y los demás- Dijo la voz de Wendy de una manera amable.

-Si…te lo encargo- Dijo Raine perdiendo la conciencia.

Sara también logro observar la nueva apariencia que tenia viento y además el gran viento que rodeada su cuerpo. La maga de Seven Satan trago saliva al reconocer ese apariencia y poder.

-Ahora entiendo…Así escapaste de la esfera de hilos…Con el verdadero poder de un dragón- Dijo Sara sorprendida-…Dragon Force…-

-Si…Antes de di la oportunidad de rendirte. Pero ahora no puedo perdonarte por herir a mi compañera…Sara Ekaterina…- Wendy apunto una furiosa mirada con sus ojos rojos contra su enemiga-… ¡Yo te derrotare!-

 **Continuara…**


	23. El Segundo al Mando

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 23: ¡El Segundo al Mando!**

Wendy y Raine se encontraban en medio de una lucha contra Sara, pero Wendy termino siendo encerrada dentro de un hechizo de la maga de Seven Satan y Raine tuvo que luchar sola contra ella.

Aunque Raine parecía que iba a ganar con su magia de agua, Sara invirtió la situación con su maldición de hilos y justo cuando la maga de hielo parecía estar perdida, la Dragon Slayer del Cielo se libera de la prisión de hilos de Sara y salva a su compañera demostrando su verdadero poder.

-El agua que creo Raine… ¿Cómo?- Pregunto la peliazul confundida.

-Fue un buen intento, si no hubiera conectado mi hilos al agua, estaría en grandes problemas- Dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

-¿Conectado?- Replico Raine confundida.

-Si- Explico Sara- Mis hilos no solo tienen la habilidad de conectarse a personas u objetos sólidos para controlarlos. También puedo conectar mis hilos a otros elementos, uno de esos elementos es el agua. Tienes mala suerte-

-Maldición…Lo siento…Wendy-san…Tsuna-sama…Todos…Raine perdió…- Pensaba frustrada la peliazul mientras enterraba sus unas en el suelo con gran tristeza.

-¡Es hora de bajar el telón! ¡Adiós, niña!- Exclamo la maga de Seven Satan.

Sara controlaba la espada de agua y la dirigió en contra de una lastimada Raine tirada en el suelo que solamente cerró sus ojos esperando su final, ya que no podía hacer nada más.

Pero repentinamente un gigantesco tornado de un fuerte viento apareció entre Raine y la espada de agua que fue destruida inmediatamente por ese mismo tornado. Tanto Raine como Sara estaban sorprendidas al sentir ese fuerte viento en sus rostros y que agitaba su cabello.

-¡¿Un tornado?!- Dijeron Sara y Raine al unisonó por la gran sorpresa.

Tanto Raine como Sara levantaron la mirada y lograron observar muy sorprendidas al ver como ese tornado había provenido de la esfera de hilos plateados que flotaba en el aire.

-¿El viento de Wendy-san?- Murmuro Raine.

-¡¿De mi esferas de hilo?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Esa gran cantidad de hilos deberían ser irrompibles incluso por ese viento! ¡Además el aire no debería entrar dentro de la esfera!- Exclamo Sara sorprendida y molesta.

De repente se observo una silueta que salió de la esfera de hilos a través del gigantesco tornado que desapareció en el momento en que esa silueta misteriosa llego al suelo.

Entre el salvaje viento y la gran cantidad de polvo, Raine logro observar borrosamente la espalda de una mujer. Esa mujer tenía la forma de Wendy pero se pudo observar que esa mujer tenía un cabello largo de color rosa además que en su espalda, brazos y piernas tenían un pequeño par de alas blancas.

-¿Wendy-san? ¿Es usted?- Pregunto Raine a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio.

-Sí, gracias a que distrajiste a la maga de Seven Satan logre ganar el tiempo suficiente para sacar mi verdadero poder. Ahora descansa, Raine-san, yo me encargare ahora. Después de esto veremos a Tsuna-kun y los demás- Dijo la voz de Wendy de una manera amable.

-Si…te lo encargo- Dijo Raine perdiendo la conciencia.

Sara también logro observar la nueva apariencia de Wendy además el gran viento que rodeada su cuerpo. La maga de Seven Satan trago saliva al reconocer ese apariencia y poder.

-Ahora entiendo…Así escapaste de la esfera de hilos…Con el verdadero poder de un dragón- Dijo Sara sorprendida-…Dragon Force…-

-Si…Antes de di la oportunidad de rendirte. Pero ahora no puedo perdonarte por herir a mi compañera…Sara Ekaterina…- Wendy apunto una furiosa mirada con sus ojos rojos contra su enemiga-… ¡Yo te derrotare!-

Sara se encontraba nerviosa no solamente por las palabras determinadas de Wendy sino también por su nueva apariencia y poder mágico en forma de tornado que rodeaba no solo a Wendy si no también todo el área a su alrededor.

La maga de Seven Satan analizo la nueva apariencia de Wendy. El cabello azul había pasado a color rosa y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos pero esos eran cambios menores. El cambio más grande se encontraba en sus tobillos, muñecas y espalda donde habían surgidos un par de alas blancas.

-Esa apariencia y poder…Se que ya lo dije pero preguntarte para confirmar, ¿Eso es el famoso Dragon Force?- Pregunto Sara seriamente.

-Sí. Aunque por la expresión que tienes parece que ya lo sabías. ¿Acaso has visto antes el Dragon Force?- Pregunto la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-No. Solo he escuchado cosas sobre el debido a otro miembro de mi gremio que le gusta investigar…- Contesto la pelinegra sonriendo nerviosamente-…Dragon Force…La forma final de la magia cazadragones. Cuando un Dragon Slayer obtiene los verdaderos poderes de un Dragon. Pero tú eres una Dragon Slayer de Primera Generación y se supone que ellos solo obtienen ese poder después de comer grandes cantidades de magia… ¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz de usarlo?-

-Es cierto que la primera vez se necesita comer una gran cantidad de poder mágico para despertar el Dragon Force de la primera generación, pero después de eso ganaras la habilidad de usarlo a voluntad- Explicaba Wendy seriamente- Yo pase muchos años entrenando para poder usarlo. Gracias a ese entrenamiento puedo usar el Dragon Force si me concentro lo suficiente y dentro de tu esfera de hilos gane más que tiempo suficiente-

-Ya veo. Era de esperar de una maga de clase S de Fairy Tail, pero… ¡No creas que por eso puedes ganarme!- Exclamo Sara con una gran sonrisa.

Tras decir esas palabras Sara procedió a apuntar cada uno de sus dedos contra Wendy y Raine que estaba detrás de ella.

 **-¡Shot Gatling!-**

En unos instantes una gran cantidad de hilos fue lanzada de cada uno de los dedos de Sara. Esos delgados y cortantes hilos eran lanzados a velocidad increíble, como balas.

De un momento a otro, se levanta una gigantesca nube de polvo en donde estaban las magas de Fairy Tail debido a los múltiples impactos de los hilos que impactaban como si fueran balas de ametralladora.

-¡¿Qué te pareció eso?!- Pregunto sarcásticamente Sara entre risas.

Pero mientras disparabas los hilos de sus dedos, Sara se detuvo y abrió los ojos de sorpresa debido a que sintió otra presencia. La pelinegra se dio la vuelta para observar como Wendy se encontraba detrás de ella con una inconsciente Raine entre sus manos.

-¿Detrás de mí? ¿En qué momento se movió?- Pensó Sara sorprendida.

Wendy tranquilamente empezó a caminar hacia un callejón entre dos casas y procedió a bajar con mucho cuidado a la lastimada maga de hielo en sus manos dejándola apoyada contra la pared.

-Descansa aquí, Raine-san. Más tarde curare tus heridas, lo prometo- Susurro Wendy con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡No te atrevas a ignorarme!- Grito Sara furiosa.

La maga de Seven Satan estaba a punto de atacar con sus hilos, pero Wendy fijo una furiosa mirada sobre ella para después desaparecer nuevamente.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana, Wendy apareció al lado de Sara y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la maga del cielo impacto un puñetazo en la cara de su enemiga.

Sara salió volando seguido de un devastador tornado disparado del puño de la Dragon Slayer. La pelinegra choco contra una casa que se hizo escombros al momento en que Sara impacto contra ella.

Pero de repente todos esos escombros fueron cortados en pedazos por los filosos hilos de las manos de Sara, que se había puesto de pie mientras fijaba una furiosa mirada sobre la maga de Fairy Tail.

-¡Maldita!- Grito Sara muy enojada.

La usuaria de hilos levanto su mano y se pudo observar como una serie de hilos plateados empezaron a unirse hasta que formaron una gran cantidad de lanzas plateadas que volaban en el aire, encima de Sara.

 **-¡Threads Lance!-**

Tras decir esas palabras Sara procedió apuntar su mano contra Wendy provocando que la gran cantidad de lanzas plateadas se dirigieran contra ella, pero esta empezó a rodear sus dos brazos de un intenso viento.

 **-¡Shin Tenryu no Yokugeki!-**

La pelirosa agito sus brazos hacia adelante, y en vez de lanzar una simple pero fuerte ráfaga de viento, lanzo un par de gigantescos tornados que no tuvieron dificultad de destruir la gran cantidad de lanzas.

Debido al fuerte viento que provocaban esos tornados, Sara unió los hilos de sus manos contra el suelo para que ella no saliera volando. Mientras su cabello negro se agitaba con el viento, Sara no dejaba de fijar su mirada sobre Wendy.

-Maldición… ¡Ni muerta voy a perder! ¡Nunca!- Exclamo Sara furiosa.

Tras esas furiosas oraciones Sara desato un fuerte grito mientras que al mismo tiempo una cantidad infinita de hilos salían de cada de sus dedos. Esos hilos empezaron a girar a una gran velocidad alrededor de su dueña. Eran tantos hilos que ya no podía verse el cuerpo de Sara.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Pensó Wendy confundida.

Ese tornado de hilos empezó a comprimirse más y más hasta que por fin desapareció dejando ver que en su interior a Sara con una apariencia muy distinta. Todo el cuerpo de Sara incluida su cara, fue cubierta por una brillante armadura de plata con múltiples navajas en casi cada parte de su cuerpo.

 **-¡Diamantine Threads Armor!-**

Tras decir el nombre del hechizo que rodeaba su cuerpo, Sara procedió a colocarse en posición de pelea, apuntando las navajas de cada uno de sus dedos contra la maga de Fairy Tail que estaba sorprendida ante lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué es esa armadura? ¿Re-equipar?- Pregunto la pelirosa sorprendida.

-No, esta es un hechizo avanzando de mi maldición-Explico Sara- Armadura de Hilos de Diamantina. Uniendo los hilos más resistentes que puedo crear, puedo hacer esta armadura de diamantina que es tanto útil para el ataque como la defensa, y si lo combina con mis habilidades demoniacas, ¡soy invencible! ¡Te lo demostrare!-

La maga con la armadura dio un gran salto hacia adelante que la posiciono en frente de Wendy en un instante. En ese momento Sara dirigió un ataque con las navajas de sus dedos contra Wendy pero esta logro sostener el brazo de su enemiga antes de que las navajas tocaran su rostro.

-¡¿Me detuvo?!- Reacciono Sara sorprendida.

-Su fuerza y velocidad han aumentado…- Pensó Wendy mientras sujetaba el brazo de Sara con dificultad.

Pero mientras sujetaba el brazo de Sara, Wendy procedió a rodear su pierna derecha de intenso remolino de viento.

 **-¡Shin Tenryu no Kagitsume!-**

La Dragon Slayer del Cielo impacto un fuerte patada contra el estomago de la armadura de Sara, la cual salio volando por los aires de la ciudad debido a un fuerte viento provocado por Wendy la cual apareció detrás de Sara en el mismísimo aire.

En el aire, Wendy rodeo sus dos brazos con un fuerte viento.

 **-¡Shin Tenryu no Agito!-**

Wendy impacto un golpe con ambos puños en la espalda diamantina de Sara la cual salió disparada contra el suelo seguida de un fuerte tornado. Sara cayó en el suelo creando un cráter lleno de polvo mientras Wendy también cayó al suelo de pie fijando su mirada sobre aquel cráter.

-¿Lo logre?- Pensaba Wendy.

Pero de repente, Sara salió corriendo de esa nube de humo dirigiendo las navajas de la armadura en sus manos contra Wendy. La maga de Seven Satan dirigió un golpe cortarte uno tras otro y Wendy solo se mantenía esquivando esos ataques derecha a izquierda a gran velocidad.

-¡No puedo perder! ¡No quiero perder! ¡No perderé!- Repetía y repetía Sara durante su frenético ataque.

-Su personalidad ha cambiado…-Pensaba Wendy mientras esquivaba-…Antes de que yo ganara ventaja, se comportaba calmada y burlona pero ahora está llena de ira y frenética… ¿Sera porque estoy ganando? ¿O por otra cosa?-

-¡No perderé!- Gritaba Sara furiosa- ¡Nunca más! ¡Nunca más seré pisoteada por otra persona! ¡Yo ganare siempre!-

Mientras Sara gritaba furiosa durante su ataque con navajas, Wendy de repente atrapo las navajas de cada brazo de Sara con sus propias manos dejando sorprendida a la maga con la armadura.

-¡¿Detuvo mis navajas de diamantina?! ¡Imposible!- Exclamo Sara sorprendida.

-¡No se qué clase de pasado hayas tenido, y tampoco se el dolor que soportaste pero aun así no puedo perdonarte!- Gritaba Wendy- ¡Tu lastimaste a uno de mis compañeras de Fairy Tail y yo la vengare! ¡Por ella…Te mandare al cielo!-

Tras decir esas palabras, Wendy con una fuerza increíble aplasto las dos navajas que sostenía en sus manos dejando a Sara totalmente sin palabras.

-¡¿Destruyo mis navajas con sus manos?!- Replico Sara sorprendida.

Wendy procedió después a darle una fuerte patada a Sara en la zona de estomago de su armadura y lanzo hacia atrás haciendo que se aleje de ella.

Sara rápidamente clavo sus garras de diamantina en el suelo para frenar y de inmediato fijo su mirada sobre Wendy que tenía sus brazos en una extraña posición.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi!-**

Tras las palabras de la Dragon Slayer, un círculo mágico de color azul apareció ante los pies de Wendy y ese mismo círculo mágico rodeo el cuerpo de su usuario con una intensa luz. Al mismo tiempo una intensa ráfaga empezó a rodear a Sara.

Esa ráfaga de viento se volvió cada vez mas fuerte hasta que por fin se volvió un completo tornado que provocaba una fuerza tan fuerte que empezó a hacer que Sara flotara en el aire.

-¡¿Estoy volando?! ¡Maldición! ¡Este viento es tan fuerte que no puedo crear hilos! ¡Maldita seas, Fairy Tail!- Grito Sara furiosa.

La armadura de hilos de diamantina empezó a quebrarse poco a poco mientras Sara había flotado tan alta en el aire que estaba en pleno cielo mientras que Wendy empezaba a rodear sus manos con intenso viento en espirar y su cuerpo con una intensa luz verde en forma de esfera.

 **-¡Shouha: Tenkuusen!-**

Wendy dirigio ambas manos hacia adelante y en ese mismo momento su lanzado de todo su cuerpo un intenso rayo de luz verde rodeado de un espiral de viento. Ese increíble ataque se dirigía hacia la parte del cielo donde estaba flotando Sara que no podía defenderse.

-¡YO…!- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Sara.

Al final esa increíble ráfaga de energía y viento impacto contra Sara atrapándola en esa increíble ráfaga. Toda la armadura de la maga de Seven Satan empezó a deshacerse volviéndose a convertirse en simples hilos que eran desintegrados al instante.

Ese enorme ataque de energía se logro ver en el puerto de la isla donde continuaba la batalla contra los soldados de la isla. Todos los combatientes dejaron de luchar solo para fijar su mirada en esa intensa luz.

-¡¿Ahora que está pasando?!- Pregunto Erik que se concentraba solamente en luchar.

-¿Luz y viento?- Dijo Sophia al observar el rayo que se dirigía al cielo.

-Ese ataque… ¡Wendy!- Tras decir eso, Charle rápidamente empezó a volar hacia esa dirección.

Cuando ese ataque termino de desatarse, Wendy desactivo su Dragon Force mientras observaba como Sara totalmente inconsciente empezaba a caer al desde el cielo. La maga de Seven Satan cayó en una zona de la ciudad muy lejos de donde se encontraban las magas de Fairy Tail.

-Espero no haberme sobrepasado…- Dijo Wendy un poco preocupada.

Wendy empezó a dirigirse hacia la parte de la ciudad donde había caído Sara. Mientras que esta se encontraba tirada en el suelo muy lastimada además su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a volverse hilos antes de que Wendy llegara.

-¿Me estoy volviendo hilos? ¿Eso es lo que pasa cuando no puedo controlar mi maldición?...- Hablo Sara con una sonrisa-…Me alegro al menos haber perdido contra alguien como ella…en vez de los estúpidos humanos que me pisoteaban cuando era niña…me gustaría verlos ahora y hacerles lo mismo que me hacían a mi…Es un sueño imposible ahora…-

Tras decir sus últimas palabras todo el cuerpo de Sara e incluso su ropa se convirtieron en un montón de hilos plateados tirados por el sucio suelo de la ciudad.

Cuando todo el cuerpo de Sara ya se había convertido en hilos, en ese momento Wendy llego para observar la gran cantidad de hilos plateados que empezaban a volar por los aires.

-¿Hilos? ¿Acaso escapo?- Pensaba Wendy un poco preocupada.

Pero como la peliazul no sabía lo que le pasaba a la los miembros de Seven Satan cuando perdían, simplemente decidió volver a sanar a Raine y rezaba de que nada malo le hubiera pasado a la usuaria de los hilos.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Todavía en el penúltimo piso de la base de Seven Satan se encontraba un peculiar grupo de magos que seguían intentando escapar del piso donde se encontraban y además que seguían venciendo a los soldados del gremio oscuro.

Ese peculiar grupo estaba conformado por Tsuna, Happy, Serena, Lucia y Rin que ahora mismo estaban en medio de una batalla contra una unidad de los soldados de Seven Satan.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

El joven Dragon Slayer disparo una intensa ráfaga de llamas de su boca para poder derrotar a los últimos soldados que quedaban en el pasillo de concreto.

-¡Esos eran los últimos, pero apuesto que dentro de poco llegaran más!- Dijo Serena que se encontraba en su forma humana.

-¡Que vengan los que quieran! ¡Yo los quemare a todos!- Exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Tsuna, el problema es que si seguimos encontrándonos con soldados, solo desperdiciaremos poder mágico- Hablo Happy- Debemos encontrar la salida rápida.

-¡Oye, Rin! ¡Tú dijiste que eras miembro de este gremio oscuro! ¿Acaso no sabes de donde se encuentra la salida?- Pregunto Lucia.

-Aunque yo haya sido miembro, no tuve tiempo para aprenderme toda la base. Además yo generalmente me la pasaba en la sala de entrenamiento del segundo piso- Respondió Rin.

-Eres un inútil- Insulto Lucia ignorando al peliblanco.

-¡Tu cállate, maldita enana!- Grito el peliblanco furioso.

Pero la conversación de los magos de Fairy Tail y Rin fue interrumpida por un leve temblor que ocurrió en base de Seven Satan.

-Otra vez esos temblores- Comento la pelinegra del grupo.

-Rin dijo que posiblemente eran nuestros compañeros que se encontraban luchando dentro de la isla, ¿No?- Dijo Lucia.

-¡Maldición! ¡Quiero Salir rápido de que aquí y luchar contra algún oponente fuerte…!- Pero Tsuna de repente tuvo una idea-…Oye, Rin, ¿Sabes cuantos pisos tiene esta base?-

-Yo soy tan estúpido como tú. Esta base tiene seis pisos contando el calabozo donde estábamos encerrados y ahora mismo estamos en el quinto piso- Contesto Rin molesto.

-Con que cinco…Lucia, ¿Podrías llamar a escorpión?- Pregunto el pelirosa seriamente.

-Por supuesto, hermano- Contesto la maga celestial con una linda sonrisa.

La pequeña niña rubia procedió a tomar una de las llaves doradas en su cinturón y esa llave empezó a brillar fuertemente.

- **¡Hirake! ¡Tenkatsukyu no Tobira! ¡Escorpio!-**

Una fuerte luz dorada surgió en frente de Lucia y cuando la luz se desvenecia observaron a un de cabello rojo y blanco con un abrigo rojo, pantalones negros y sin mencionar una gran cola metálica de escorpión en su parte posterior.

-¡We Are! ¡Hola, Tsuna! ¡Hola, Lucia! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- Pregunto el espíritu celestial del escorpión.

-¡Necesito que me des un pequeño impulso con tu arena! ¿Podrías hacerlo?- Pregunto el pelirosa.

-¡Ok! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Contesto Escorpio sonriente.

-¿Impulso? ¿Qué es que vas hacer?- Pregunto Serena confundida.

-Simplemente se me acaba de ocurrir una manera de subir más rápido- Dijo Tsuna con una tenebrosa sonrisa con sus afilados dientes.

-No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento…- Dijo Serena con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza.

 _En otro lugar…_

Tsuna y su grupo no eran los únicos magos atrapados dentro de la base de Seven Satan. En un piso desconocido había una habitación muy amplia llena de varias puertas muy grandes se encontraban tres Dragon Slayers.

Eran Marcus, Lisa y Sonaro. Esos tres habían estado peleando fuertemente con una gran variedad de monstruos que aparecieron en la habitación misteriosa. Todos esos monstruos parecían haber sido afectado por un poder misterioso que los hacía más fuerte y malignos.

Después de la fuerte batalla de los tres Dragon Slayer, esos tres habían logrado reducir el número de monstruos a un total de tres Wyverns malignos. Pero mientras los magos luchaban no sabían que el miembro de Seven Satan, Alexander se encontraba en una parte alta de la habitación observando todo.

-Han logrado reducir el número de mis experimentos a solo tres. Estoy impresionado- Comento Alexander sonriente.

Marcus, Lisa y Sorano se encontraban en frente de los tres grandes Wyverns de color negro rodeados de una maligna aura. Marcus fue el único que reconoció esa aura.

-Son iguales al Wyvern que enfrente en Magnolia…aunque ahora son tres- Comento el joven albino.

-Yo también reconozco esa maligna aura…Es igual al aura que yo tenía cuando era controlada. ¡No puedo soportar ver a estas criaturas ser obligadas a pelear!- Dijo Sorano seriamente.

-¡Bien dicho, Sorano-chan! ¡Vamos!- Apoyo Lisa sonriente.

La Dragon Slayer de las Sombras y la Dragon Slayer Blanca corrieron hacia uno de los Wyverns que también se dirigía hacia ellas. Tanto Sorano como Lisa cubrieron una de sus manos con su respectivo elemento.

 **-¡Unison Raid! ¡Hakueiryu no Ashiginu!-**

Después de que Lisa y Sorano dijeran esas palabras al unisonó, al mismo tiempo ambas Dragon Salyers lanzaron una fina cantidad de rayos de luz y sombras que rápidamente rodearon al Wyvern realizando una gran cantidad de cortes en su cuerpo y derrotándolo al instante.

-¿Fusionaron sus magias? Creo que era de esperar de las "Hermanas Dragones"- Comento Alexander al observar desde las alturas.

Pero después de derrotar a ese Wyvern, las magas de Sabertooth observaron como otro de los dos Wyverns que quedaban se dirigía hacia ellas pero estas no tenían tiempo de volver a atacar pero de repente cierto joven peliblanco rodeado de rayos salto encima de ese Wyvern.

 **-¡Rairyu no Agito!-**

Marcus procedió a impactar un fuerte golpe con ambas puños rodeados de rayos en la cabeza de ese Wyvern y enterrarlo con gran fuerza en el suelo de la habitación. Marcus después simplemente cayó al suelo de pie al lado de Lisa y Sorano.

-¡No se distraigan tan fácilmente!- Dijo Marcus seriamente.

-Lo siento mucho, Marcus-sama- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Vamos, vamos, no te enojes tanto. ¿Para qué tengo un primo tan genial y fuerte si no me protege?- Comento la rubia sonriente.

-Como sea. Todavía nos falta uno- Dijo Marcus ignorando el comentario de su prima.

Los tres Dragon Slayers dirigieron su mirada contra el ultimo Wyvern consiente dentro de la habitación. Ese Wyvern era más grande y musculoso que los anteriores además que el aura oscura a su alrededor era más fuerte que todas las anteriores.

-Parece que dejaron el más fuerte para el final- Comento Alexander observando.

-Parece que con este tendremos que esforzarnos un poco mas- Comento el joven albino seriamente- ¡Vamos!-

-¡Sí!- Apoyaron las magas de Sabertooth.

El temible Wyvern extendió sus alas y alzo vuelo dentro de la amplia habitación para después dirigirse en contra de los tres Dragon Slayers que estaban listos para luchar pero algo que no esperaban ocurrió.

 **-¡Karyu no Kenkaku!-**

De repente, el suelo de la habitación debajo del Wyvern fue destruido y atravesado por una enorme columna de ardiente fuego que impacto directamente con la zona del pecho del maligno Wyvern. Todos los magos presentes se quedaron impresionados ante eso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Algo atravesó el suelo?!- Reacciono Alexander sorprendido a la distancia.

El Wyvern salió disparado y choco contra el techo de la habitación después de ser golpeado por esa gran columna de fuego que empezó a desvanecerse dejando ver que dentro de ella había cierto joven pelirosa bien ejercitado y vestido solamente con un pantalón gris.

El mago de Fairy Tail y las magas de Sabertoorh reconocieron a ese joven pelirosa a pesar de su gran cambio de vestimenta. Ese joven había caído de pie al lado del agujero que el provoco.

-Maldición, choque contra algo y no pude continuar. Pero al menos ya no estamos en ese oscuro pasillo- Dijo ese joven pelirosa que no había visto a las personas detrás de el.

-¿Tsuna?- Pregunto Marcus para confirmar.

-¿Eh?- Tsuna se dio la vuelta y observo a sus compañeros- ¡Marcus! ¡Lisa! ¡Sorano! ¡Así que también estaban dentro de esta gran base!-

-Sabía que eras tú. ¿Quién mas haría una entrada como esa?- Comento el joven albino acercándose a su compañero.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas medio desnudo?- Pregunto la rubia de Sabertooth.

-Es que los desgraciados de este lugar me quitaron todo, incluso mi bufanda…- Tsuna de repente coloco un serio rostro-…Por cierto, Marcus, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-Puedo imaginarme que es, pero, adelante- Dijo Marcus seriamente.

-Mi papa… ¿Esta en la isla? ¿Lo viste?- Pregunto el pelirosa seriamente.

-Sí, lo vi. Natsu-san se encuentra en la isla. Él era el hombre llamado Phoenix que participaba en el torneo- Contesto el albino muy serio.

-¡Lo sabia!- Tsuna apretó sus puños furiosamente- ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿También está en esta base?-

-Eso creo. La última vez que lo vi se dirigió el solo hacia el lado contrario que nosotros y me dijo que iba a encontrarse con un viejo conocido- Contesto el joven albino.

-¡Más vale que ese inútil viejo no vaya a escaparse antes de que le una paliza!- Exclamo Tsuna chocando sus puños con fuerza.

-Pero si no me equivoco, el ya te dio una paliza durante el torneo…- Comento Lisa.

-Bueno…es que no estaba listo antes…me estaba conteniendo- Contesto Tsuna apartando la mirada y con una gota de sudor bajando de su mejilla.

-Tú no tienes talento para mentir…- Comento la maga rubia de Sabertooth con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza.

-¡Tsuna-sama! ¡Marcus-sama! ¡Lisa-chan! ¡Hay problemas!- Exclamo Sorano seriamente.

Tras las palabras de Sorano, los otros Dragon Slayers se dieron la vuelta y observaron que el Wyvern que Tsuna había golpeado no había sido derrotado y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos con una gran velocidad.

Los cuatro Dragon Slayers se prepararon para luchar pero una vez más, ocurrió algo inesperado para los magos.

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

La pared del lado derecho de la habitación fue atravesada por un largo bastón de hierro que se estiro tanto que golpeo directamente al Wyvern en el lado derecho de su rostro para después lanzarlo con una gran fuerza contra la pared contrario.

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Y ahora fue la pared?!- Reacciono Alexander un poco sorprendido.

-Creo que golpee algo…- Dijo una voz masculina proveniente de la pared.

Los cuatro Dragon Slayers en la habitación dirigieron su mirada hacia ese gran agujero en la pared para ver cómo salía de ella el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de Cuarta Generación, Ryos.

-¡Ryos-sama!- Fue Sorano la primera en reconocerlo.

-¿Es que acaso los magos de Fairy Tail no saben hacer entradas normales?- Se preguntaba Lisa curiosa.

Pero de repente por una de las puertas de la habitación se observo como entro a la habitación cierta mujer mitad leopardo o al menos eso parecía. Esa persona era Sonia usando su Take Over, Beast Soul: Leopardo.

-De esta habitación venían todos esos temblores. Sabían que eran ustedes- Comento Sonia para después observar a Ryos-… ¡¿Ryos?! ¡¿Cómo es que estas aquí?! ¡No separamos hace unos veinte minutos! ¡¿Cómo estás aquí primero?!-

-Cuando me recupere de derrotar al tipo de las piedras, empecé a destruir las paredes para buscar otras habitaciones y aquí llegue- Explico el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Yo hice lo mismo aunque lo hice desde el penúltimo piso- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos sí que son temerarios- Comento Marcus nada sorprendido.

-Por cierto, Tsuna-sama, ¿Dónde se encuentran Happy-sama y Serena-sama? ¿No están contigo?- Pregunto Sorano al mirar a los alrededores.

-Deben estar subiendo ahora. Parece que sepan trajimos otras dos personas con nosotros- Comento Tsuna sonriente.

-¿Otras dos personas?- Replico Marcus confundido.

Después los demás magos observaron como del agujero del suelo salieron Happy y Lucia. El pequeño Exceed azul tenía sus alas extendidas mientras estaba cargando a la maga celestial por su espalda.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo desde que volé con Happy! ¡Qué nostálgico!- Comento la linda Lucia muy emocionada.

-¡Si, si, se que has pasado tiempo pero ahora es una situación seria!- Comento Happy.

Los magos de Fairy Tail reconocieron y se sorprendieron al ver a esa pequeña niña rubia que Happy llevaba entre sus manos mientras volaba.

-¡¿Lucia?!- Gritaron los magos de Fairy Tail presentes.

-¡Hola, todos! ¡Ha pasado mucho!- Dijo Lucia sonriendo y saludando mientras ella y Happy aterrizaban el suelo.

-¿Quién es pequeña niña?- Pregunto Sorano.

-Ella es la hermana menor de Tsuna, Lucia. Aunque yo creí que estaba acompañado a su mama durante su gira- Dijo Sonia confundida.

-¿Acaso tu eres los refuerzos que menciono Natsu-san?- Pregunto Marcus un poco sorprendido.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo libere a mi hermano, Happy y Serena-san!- Dijo Lucia muy feliz.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Serena?- Pregunto Lisa.

-Ella debe estar subiendo en este momento- Contesto Happy.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo puede estar subiendo si tu estas aquí? ¿Quién la va traer hasta aquí?- Preguntaba Lisa confundida.

-Yo puedo hacerlo por mi misma- Dijo una voz femenina proveniente del agujero.

Al escuchar esa voz los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth fijaron su mirada sobre el agujero en el suelo y poco a poco observaron como una persona empezó a salir de el como si estuviera volando. Esa persona era Serena, pero aunque Tsuna, Happy y Lucia conocían su secreto, los demás no lo conocían y se sorprendieron con la apariencia que la chica tenia al salir del agujero.

El cabello de Serena había cambiado a blanco, sus ojos e habían vuelto rojos, alrededor de su sus ojos aparecieron unas marcas negras al igual que en sus piernas y brazos, ahora tenía unas filosas garras en sus manos y pies y además en su espalda se encontraban un par de alas de energía rosa que la ayudaban a volar.

Serena despues de salir completamente del agujero aterrizo poco a poco en el suelo y se encontraba en frente de los compañeros que todavía no conocían su secreto los cuales lucían muy sorprendidos.

-Serena… ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto Lisa sorprendida.

-Sí, soy yo. Hola a todos- Dijo Serena mostrando una sonrisa aunque le resultaba difícil.

-Serena-sama…Yo no sabía que usted podía usar Take Over- Comento Sorano sorprendida.

-Eso no es Take Over. Eso es obvio para mí- Contesto Sonia que era experta en esa magia.

-Sonia-san tenía razón. Esto no es Take Over. Esta es mi verdadera forma. Yo…- Serena apretó con fuerza sus puños-…Soy una Demonio de los Libros de Zeref…Esta es mi verdadera persona-

Ante las palabras que dijo Serena, los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se quedaron simplemente sorprendidos a excepción de Lucia, Happy y Tsuna el cual apretaba sus puños con furia al ver la tristeza con la cual su compañera decía esas difíciles palabras para ella.

-¿Un demonio…de los libros de Zeref?- Replico Ryos sorprendido.

-Oye…Es broma ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Sonia sorprendida.

-No lo es. Lo siento mucho por habérselos ocultado- Dijo La peliblanca muy arrepentida.

De repente, Marcus que tenía la mirada oculta bajo su cabello blanco empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Serena hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica demonio.

-¿Este es el secreto que tenias ocultado?- Pregunto Marcus seriamente.

-Si…lamento haberles mentido- Dijo Serena bajando su mirada.

Serena logro observar como Marcus empezó a levantar su brazo lentamente. La chica demonio creyó sinceramente que la había a lastimar o algo peor pero se sorprendió con lo que paso. Marcus había coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Serene levanto la mirada asombrada para ver asombrada como Marcus tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro por ti, Serena- Dijo Marcus con la leve sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Te alegras por mi?... ¿Por ser un demonio?- Pregunto la peliblanca confundida.

-No- Hablo Marcus- No importa si humana o demonio, tu eres nuestra compañera de Fairy Tail, eso jamás cambiara. Pero lo que me alegra es que por fin logre ver un brillo en tus ojos.

-¿Un brillo en mis ojos?- Replico la chica demonio.

-Sí. Cuando te conocí pudo ver que en tus ojos había una oscuridad debido a un gran dolor, y ese dolor jamás se iría hasta que revelaras tus miedos. Pero ahora puedo ver los ojos de una verdadera maga de Fairy Tail. Ten seguro que cuando regresemos al gremio, te daremos la fiesta de bienvenida que tanto mereces, Serena- Dijo el peliblanco con gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron los demás magos de Fairy Tail sonrientes.

-Tal vez no seamos de Fairy Tail…pero nosotros sentimos lo mismo que ellos, Serena- Dijo Lisa sonriente.

-Es verdad- Apoyo la pelinegra de cabello corto.

-Todos…Gracias…- Dijo Serena con una leves muestras de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Maldición, ¿Eso es todo?- Dijo una voz masculina- Yo esperaba que la trataran como se merecen ser tratados los demonios. Con odio y desprecio. Sinceramente su sentimentalismo me da asco, hadas y tigres-

Ante esa repentina voz, todos los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth fijaron una vez sus miradas sobre el agujero en el suelo para observar como un hombre de cabello blanco con las mismas vestimentas que Tsuna y rodeado de vendas salió del agujero propulsándose con llamas en sus pies.

Ese cayo de pie al suelo y cada uno de los jóvenes magos lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Hola… ¿Me extrañaron, hadas y tigres?- Dijo Rin de una manera burlona.

-Tu… ¡El desgraciado que lastimo a Sorano!- Exclamo Lisa furiosa colocándose en frente de su amiga.

-El Devil Slayer, Rin- Dijo Marcus seriamente.

-Se nota que me extrañaron. ¿Quieren que nos demos las manos?- Pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras encendía sus puños en llamas.

-Como quieras, ¡Te aplastare, maldito!- Exclamo Ryos convirtiendo su brazo en un bastón de hierro.

-¡Y no es el único!- Apoyo Sonia colocándose en posición de batalla.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se preparaban para luchar contra Rin pero de repente el pelirosa del grupo se interpuso entre ellos para evitar la batalla.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tsuna? Sinceramente pensé que tú serias el primero en querer golpearlo- Comento Marcus.

-Y sinceramente quiero golpearlo, pero por ahora este desgraciado está con nosotros. Es un amigo- Contesto el mago de fuego sonriente.

-No exageres, idiota- Comento Rin cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Amigo? ¿El? ¿Qué paso con la venganza que tenias contra Serena?- Pregunto el mago de rayos confundido.

-No pienso olvidar mi venganza. Solamente la retrasare hasta que derrotemos a los malditos demonios de Seven Satan, incluso si eso significa hacer equipo con ustedes. Eso es todo- Contesto el Devil Slayer seriamente.

-Eso sin duda es inesperado. Jamás espere que te unieras a las tropas de Fairy Tail, Rin- Dijo una repentina voz en la habitación.

Todos los magos que escucharon esa voz, voltearon su mirada hacia una zona oscura de la amplia habitación y de esa oscuridad lograron ver como salió un joven pelinegro con un abrigo negro con la marca de Seven Satan en su mano derecha. Ese joven era Alexander con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

-¡Ese maldito!- Exclamo Marcus apretando sus puños.

-Alexander…-Hablo Rin-…Como siempre te gusta vigilar tus experimentos de cerca-

-Por supuesto. Esa es una de las ventajas en tener a intrusos idiotas que creen que pueden vencer a nuestro gremio- Dijo Alexander seriamente-

-Dirás "tu" gremio. Yo ya no pertenezco a este desagradable gremio lleno de personas que necesitan el poder de los demonios para volverse fuertes. Me dan asco- Exclamo el peliblanco molesto.

-Parece que al final lograste descubrir el secreto que te ocultamos durante tanto tiempo. De que los demás miembros de Seven Satan somos mitad-demonio. Los seres que tu más odias- Comento Alexander con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Lo escuche todo cuando estaba encerrado en el libro de Victor- Explico el peliblanco con seriedad.

-¿Los miembros de Seven Satan son mitad-demonio?- Replico Sorano sorprendida.

-Sí. Cuando luchamos contra el tipo llamado Victor el nos dijo eso mismo- Agrego Happy.

-También me lo dijo a mí el tipo de rocas contra el que pelee- Comento Ryos.

-El tipo de cabello negro alargado, tengo algo que preguntarte-Le hablo Alexander a Ryos-…Tu… ¿Derrotaste a Ren?-

-¿Eh?...Si. Lo derrote- Respondió el Dragon Slayer de Hierro seriamente.

-Ya veo- Hablo Alexander- Si lo derrotaste eso debe significar que murió al no controlar su maldición. Es una pena-

-¿Pena?... ¿Acaso tienes tristeza porque tu compañero murió?- Pregunto Tsuna seriamente.

-No me refiero a eso- Explicaba Alexander- Ren tenía cierto talento para traerme buenos sujetos de prueba para mis experimentos. Es una pena para mí que alguien como él ya no este. Aunque era de esperar de alguien débil-

-¡Maldito!- Tsuna cubrió su puño de fuego- ¡Los tipos como tu hacen que este mas que encendido, desgraciado!-

-¿Quieren luchar contra mí? ¿Unas ratas como ustedes?- Preguntaba Alexander con un tono sarcástico.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes vencernos a todos nosotros tu solo?- Preguntaba Lisa preparándose para luchar.

-No lo subestimen, hadas y tigres. Este tipo es más fuerte de lo que parece- Advirtió Rin de una manera un poco nervioso.

-Que tu estés diciendo eso es un poco extraño, ¿En serio esa persona es tan fuerte?- Pregunto Lucia confundida.

-Sí. Es más que fuerte. Este tipo aunque no lo parezca, Es el Segundo al Mando de Seven Satan, la mano derecha del maestro- Explico Rin sorprendiendo un poco a los demás.

-¿Del Maestro? ¿Te refieres a ese tipo llamado Acnologia?- Pregunto Tsuna confundido.

Pero los demás que no conocían al maestro de Seven Satan se sorprendieron a escuchar ese legendario y maligno nombre.

-¿Dijiste Acnologia? ¿El Dragón del Apocalipsis, Acnologia?- Preguntaba Ryos sorprendido.

-El dijo algo de haber sido un dragón…Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de ese tipo. Derrotemos primero al desgraciado en frente nuestro- Exclamo Tsuna seriamente.

-Con que conociste a mi señor. Eso es bueno- Hablo Alexander- Ahora no debo explicarles de donde saque el ADN para crear a uno de mis experimentos mas fuertes-

Tras decir esas palabras, Alexander procedió a chasquear sus dedos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y en ese mismo momento todos los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth e incluso Rin pudieron observar como una de las tantas empezó a abrirse poco a poco.

Cuando los dos lados de esa gran puerta terminaron de abrirse, los jóvenes magos lograron que en la oscuridad que provenía de esa puerta se pudieran observar un par de brillantes ojos rojos para después sentir un fuerte alarido acompañado de un fuerte viento que agitaba el cabello de los magos.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- Preguntaba Sonia cubriéndose con sus brazos del fuerte viento.

-Esta sensación…No sé que es pero es algo muy diferente a las criaturas anteriores- Comento Sorano seriamente.

Los jóvenes magos lograron observar con sus propios ojos como la criatura que desato ese alarido empezó a entrar a la habitación poco a poco. Cada uno de los jóvenes se quedó totalmente congelado tan solo con ver la apariencia de esa colosal criatura.

Era como un gran lagarto con escamas negras azabache, sus ojos eran de un penetrante color rojo sangre, alrededor de los labios en su gran mandíbula había una gran cantidad de filosos colmillos llenos de saliva de esa grotesca criatura.

La larga cola de la criatura estaba cubierta por varios picos tan filosos como las garras en sus cuatro patas. Además en su espalda había un par de grandes alas negras tanto por dentro como fuera.

Esa criatura decidió colocarse en dos patas para extender sus alas y una vez más liberar un fuerte alarido que agito toda la habitación. Los magos de Fairy Tail Y Sabertooth se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa gran criatura, pero entre los magos había algunos que reconocían la criatura a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo veían.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba Serena sorprendida.

-Oigan…La sensación que me da esa criatura… ¿Acaso es…?- Decía Lisa sorprendida.

-Si…No hay duda- Aclaro Marcus seriamente.

-Entonces esa criatura es…- Dijo Ryos.

-Si… ¡Un Dragón!- Exclamo Tsuna seriamente.

Los Dragon Slayers reconocieron a esa criatura debido al escalofrió que recorría sus cuerpos, mientras las personas que no eran Dragon Slayers se sorprendieron ante las palabras de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Un Dragón?! ¡¿En serio?!- Gritaron Happy y Lucia al unisonó para ocultarse detrás de Tsuna.

-Si…es la primera vez que veo uno, pero no hay duda. Esa cosa es un Dragón- Aclaro el pelirosa con seriedad.

-¡¿Pero no se supone que los dragones desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo?!- Preguntaba Sonia sorprendida.

-Pero ese desgraciado de Alexander dijo que esa cosa estaba basada en el ADN del maestro de Seven Satan- Comento Marcus observando a la criatura.

-Tienes toda la razón- Hablo Alexander- Esta exquisita criatura nació de una muestra de mi señor. La sangre de dragón que tiene mi maestro es la única que puede crear una criatura tan grandiosa como esta. Su poder destructivo es comparable al de un verdadero dragón-

-¿Acaso eres idiota?- Hablo Lisa rodeando sus puños de una luz blanca- ¡Ahora mismo hay cinco magos usuarios de magia asesina de dragones aquí! ¿De verdad crees que vamos a tener problemas con uno solo?-

-No hables antes de tiempo, niña- Exclamo Alexander seriamente.

Tras decir esas palabras, Alexander apunto la palma de su mano en dirección hacia el gran dragón a su lado.

 **-¡Corruption!-**

De un momento a otro tanto la mano de Alexander al igual que el cuerpo del Dragón se cubrieron de una intensa aura oscura. El gigantesco dragón empezó a liberar un fuerte alarido de dolor mientras al mismo tiempo su colosal cuerpo empezó a cambiar.

Tanto los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se sorprendieron ante lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Lucia confundida y asombrada.

-¡Es la Maldición de Corrupción de Alexander!- Exclamo Rin seriamente.

-¿Maldición de Corrupción?- Replico Lisa.

-Si- Hablo Rin- Con esa Maldición, Alexander puede llenar el corazón de cualquier ser viviente con oscuridad volviéndolo uno de sus sirvientes. Y no solo eso, además esa maldición también vuelve más fuerte a la criatura que fue afectada por ella-

-Parece que está sufriendo…que cruel…- Comento Sorano ya que ella también fue afectada por esa maldición.

-¡Por supuesto que es cruel! ¡El dolor es necesario para que alguien se vuelva fuerte! ¡Eso es seguro!- Exclamo Alexander seriamente.

Mientras hablaban, la dolorosa transformación del dragón artificial había terminado. A parte de la oscura aura que rodeaba su cuerpo, se notada unos grandes cambios ante los ojos de los jóvenes magos.

El dragón ahora tenía un total de seis ojos de color rojo en su rostro y además sus dientes ahora eran tan filosos que ya no cambian completamente dentro de su mandíbula. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más tonificado y ahora podía mantenerse de pie con solo dos patas revelando unos fuertes abdominales en su panza.

Sus alas habían tomado un aspecto más grandes y afilados además que se habían multiplicado por un total de cuatro. Y las agujas en su cola habían desapareció y ahora se trataba de una afilada espada.

-Ahora se ve más aterrador que antes- Comento Serena un poco asustada.

-¡Ve!- Ordeno Alexander con una sonrisa.

Tras las palabras de su amo, el aterrador dragón extendió sus cuatro alas y alzo vuelo en la amplia habitación. El dragón se dirigía hacia los jóvenes magos pero estos con rapidez se agacharon en el suelo.

El gran dragón termino pasando por encima de su objetivo y atravesó la resistente pared de concreto que lo llevo hacia otro cuarto.

-¿Nos paso de largo? ¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntaba Sonia confundida.

-Debe tener tanto poder que le debe costar controlar su cuerpo- Dijo Rin seriamente.

-¡Como sea, estoy seguro que todos nosotros podemos vencer a esa copia dragón! ¡Vamos!- Exclamo Tsuna cubriendo su puño con llamas.

-¡Sí!- Apoyaron los demás magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿Podrías encargarse ustedes de ese dragón?- Pregunto Marcus seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y usted que va a hacer, Marcus-sama?- Pregunto Sorano confundida.

-Yo…- Marcus mostro una serie mirada apuntada contra Alexander-… ¡Me encargare de ese desgraciado! ¡Yo solo!-

-¿Tu solo? ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Alexander es el Segundo al Mando de Seven Satan! ¡No solo puede usar una, sino dos Maldiciones! ¡Es muy fuerte!- Exclamo Rin sorprendido.

-No me importa- Respondió Marcus- Además yo también tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga que todavía no he mostrado-

-¿Es serio? Eso suena interesante- Comento Alexander que tenía su mirada puesta sobre el joven albino de Fairy Tail.

De repente el joven pelirosa de Fairy Tail se coloco detrás de Marcus y tenía su seria apuntada contra el lado contrario del Dragon Slayer de Rayo.

-Marcus… ¿Puedes ganar?- Pregunto Tsuna con seriedad-

-¡Por supuesto, idiota! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Exclamo Marcus con una sonrisa.

-Entonces está bien…apuesto que estas más que encendido, ¿Verdad?- Respondió el mago de Fuego con una sonrisa.

Tras decir esas palabras, Tsuna se apresuro a correr hacia la habitación donde se había dirigido el aterrador dragón. Los demás magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth también mostraron una sonrisa y corrieron detrás del mago de fuego.

Rin observo con una seria mirada a Marcus que tenía su fijada sobre Alexander. Rin después simplemente corrió detrás de los demás magos dejando a solo dos personas en esa habitación. Marcus y Alexander.

-Bien. Ahora solo somos tú y yo, maldito desgraciado- Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa.

-Eso parece- Hablo Alexander- ¿Y cómo planeas derrotarme? ¿Con tu poder de rayo y sombras?-

-No. Usare algo aun más poderoso. Algo que no he usado en mucho tiempo- Respondió el joven albino.

-¿Algo más poderoso?- Replico Alexander confundido.

-Sí. Desde que supe que tú fuiste el que lastimo a mi padre, estuve preparándome para usarlo- Marcus apunto su puño contra Alexander- ¡Ahora mismo voy a mostrarte mi arma secreto! ¡Mi Satan Soul: Raiju!-

 **Continuara…**

 **Saludos a las personas que me siguen. Espero su opinión de este episodio y se los agradezco por leer.**

 **PD: Para que sepan puede que me tarde un poco en subir el siguiente debido a problemas de mi computadora…lo siento T -T**


	24. Marcus vs Alexander

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 24: ¡Marcus vs Alexander!**

Marcus, Lisa y Sorano que se encontraban luchando contra una manada de monstruos en algún piso desconocido de la base de Seven Satan terminaron encontrándose de una manera sorprendente con sus demás compañeros de Fairy Tail y también su antiguo enemigo, Rin.

Pero termino apareciendo en frente de los magos también el segundo al mando de Seven Satan, Alexander Great que además hizo aparecer otro de sus terribles experimentos. Ese experimento era un dragón basado en el ADN de Acnologia y que además también había mutado debido a la maldición de Alexander.

Mientras que los demás magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth junto con Rin estaban preparados para luchar contra el dragon, Marcus por otra parte había colocado su atención sobre Alexander y estaba determinado a luchar contra el a pesar de las advertencias de Rin.

El joven pelirosa de Fairy Tail se coloco detrás de Marcus y tenía su seria apuntada contra el lado contrario del Dragon Slayer de Rayo.

-Marcus… ¿Puedes ganar?- Pregunto Tsuna con seriedad-

-¡Por supuesto, idiota! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Exclamo Marcus con una sonrisa.

-Entonces está bien…apuesto que estas más que encendido, ¿Verdad?- Respondió el mago de Fuego con una sonrisa.

Tras decir esas palabras, Tsuna se apresuro a correr hacia la habitación donde se había dirigido el aterrador dragón. Los demás magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth también mostraron una sonrisa y corrieron detrás del mago de fuego.

Rin observo con una seria mirada a Marcus que tenía su fijada sobre Alexander. Rin después simplemente corrió detrás de los demás magos dejando a solo dos personas en esa habitación. Marcus y Alexander.

-Bien. Ahora solo somos tú y yo, maldito desgraciado- Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa.

-Eso parece- Hablo Alexander- ¿Y cómo planeas derrotarme? ¿Con tu poder de rayo y sombras?-

-No. Usare algo aun más poderoso. Algo que no he usado en mucho tiempo- Respondió el joven albino.

-¿Algo más poderoso?- Replico Alexander confundido.

-Sí. Desde que supe que tú fuiste el que lastimo a mi padre, estuve preparándome para usarlo- Marcus apunto su puño contra Alexander- ¡Ahora mismo voy a mostrarte mi arma secreta! ¡Mi Satan Soul: Raiju!-

Ante las palabras del joven albino, Alexander tenía un rostro muy serio pero esa expresión rápidamente fue cambiada por una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Arma secreta?- Repitió el pelinegro- No intentes engañarme con estupideces. Si tuvieras un arma secreta tan poderosa, ¿Por qué no la usaste en nuestro anterior encuentro? Si tienes tanta confianza en esa arma secreta, tal vez hubieras derrotado a la joven Dragon Slayer más rápido sin necesidad de comer sus sombras-

-Lo lamento pero no es algo tan fácil de usar- Hablo Marcus- Aunque mi Satan Soul es realmente poderoso es muy difícil de controlar y además mi mayor límite para mantenerlo bajo control es solo un minuto. No podría arriesgarme a perder el control y lastimar a mi prima y a mi amiga-

-Ya veo. Sin duda ese Satan Soul como lo llamas suena interesante pero por desgracia mi tiempo para experimentos ha terminado- Exclamo Alexander con una serie expresión.

Tras sus propias palabras, todo el cuerpo de Alexander fue rodeado por una intensa aura de color purpura oscuro y sin mencionar que la mirada en sus ojos se había vuelto mucho más fría comparada con las veces anteriores.

El aura alrededor del mago de Seven Satan era tan fuerte que provocaba un fuerte viento dentro de la amplia habitación. Marcus al observar eso se sorprendió mientras se cubría del fuerte viento con sus brazos.

-Su poder…y sus ganas de matar… ¡Son más fuertes que nunca!- Pensó Marcus sorprendido.

-¡Mi nombre es Alexander Great!- Exclamo el pelinegro- ¡Como el segundo al mando de Seven Satan, tengo un deber con mi gremio…no…Con mi señor, Acnologia-sama! ¡Por ese deber, eliminare a Fairy Tail! ¡Y tu serás el primero!-

-¡No dejare que eso pase! ¡Te venceré!- Exclamo el joven albino con seriedad.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dijo Rin? De todos los miembros de Seven Satan… ¡Yo soy el único que posee dos maldiciones!-

En un solo instante el brazo derecho de Alexander desato un fuerte destello purpura oscuro y cambio de forma a un gigantesco tentáculo color rojizo, lo cual sorprendido al mago de Fairy Tail.

El mago de Seven Satan no perdió el tiempo y ese gigantesco tentáculo que hacia como su brazo su estirado hacia Marcus pero este no se quedo quieto y rodeo su cuerpo de intensos relámpagos para después empezar a retroceder a gran velocidad.

Pero el tentáculo de Alexander no dejaba de estirarse mientras seguía a Marcus incluso con su increíble velocidad del rayo dejando a este muy sorprendido.

-¿Su brazo se convirtió en un tentáculo? ¿Acaso esa maldición es igual al Take Over?- Pensaba Marcus mientras retrocedía.

Pero Marcus dejo los pensamientos innecesarios para después y con rapidez empezó a tomar aire mientras una gran cantidad de relámpagos se reunía dentro de su boca y tenía la mirada sobre el tentáculo que le seguía el paso.

 **-¡Rairyu no Hoko!-**

El joven albino desato una ráfaga de grandes relámpagos de su boca y con dirección hacia el tentáculo en el brazo de Alexander que no tardo en convertirse en cenizas al recibir de lleno el poderoso ataque del joven mago.

Marcus estaba a punto de lanzar otro rugido en contra del cuerpo de Alexander pero de repente, el brazo derecho de este se regenero en menos de un segundo y estaba vez había tomado la forma de un musculoso, largo, grande y peludo brazo de un bestia.

Marcus se sorprendió ante eso pero nuevamente no tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que se lanzo hacia atrás pero esquivar el fuerte golpe del brazo monstruoso de Alexander que impacto contra el suelo causando unas gigantescas grietas en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué clase de Take Over es ese? Se regenero en un segundo- Preguntaba Marcus sorprendido.

-¡Esto no es Take Over! ¡Es mi Otra Maldición! ¡Transfusión!- Exclamo Alexander con seriedad.

-¿Transfusión?- Repitió Marcus confundido.

-Sí. Esta maldición me permite transferir partes de otros cuerpos hacia mi propio en cuestión de segundos. Dentro de mi cuerpo yacen las partes de más de miles de criaturas de todos mis experimentos, aunque por desgracia no logre transferirme alguna parte de esa chica Dragon Slayer- Dijo Alexander con una leve sonrisa.

-Maldito…Al final esos horribles experimentos no son más que para beneficiarte a ti mismo- Comento el joven albino molesto.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Todo lo que hago es solamente para Acnologia-sama! ¡Así como tu muerte, será una ofrenda para él!- Exclamo Alexander sonriente.

El brazo izquierdo del joven pelinegro empezó a desatar un fuerte destello purpura y termino tomando la misma forma que su otro brazo. Ambos musculosos brazos de Alexander fueron dirigidos hacia Marcus pero este no se quedo quieto.

El joven albino con rapidez rodeo su cuerpo una vez más con intensos rayos y con una gran movilidad y velocidad esquiva el golpe de ambos gigantescos brazos que causaron un gran cráter en el suelo.

En solo instante, El Dragon Slayer de Rayo apareció detrás de Alexander dejando a este muy sorprendido. Marcus concentro los rayos en su pierna derecha y dirigió una patada hacia la espalda del mago de Seven Satan.

Pero algo sorprendente ocurrió. De la espalda de Alexander, surgió un pequeño bulto de masa que con rapidez tomo la forma de un tentáculo y sostuvo la pierna de Marcus dejando a este perplejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Un tentáculo…en su espalda?- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

-Sigues siendo solo un mocoso- Comento Alexander sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

De repente en otra parte de la espalda de Alexander, surgió otro bulto de masa pero este se transformo en una gran boca con grandes y filosos dientes que no tardaron en rodearse de una intensa ráfaga de llamas.

-¡Maldición!- Pensó Marcus sorprendido.

La boca en la espalda de Alexander disparo una intensa ráfaga de llamas directamente contra Marcus que seguía sujeto por el tentáculo de Alexander, el cual simplemente soltó una leve risa.

-Parece que no hubo tiempo de ver ese Satan Soul…- Dijo el pelinegro decepcionado.

-¡No me subestimes!-

Ante esa voz Alexander se sorprendió y con rapidez fijo su mirada hacia encima de el. El mago de Seven Satan se quedo observando al joven albino con leves quemaduras en su cuerpo y que tenía los relámpagos reunidos en sus brazos.

 **-¡Rairyu Hotengeki!-**

Marcus lanzo de sus brazos una gran lanza formada por rayos y que termino impactando directamente contra el monstruoso Alexander causando una gran explosión dentro de la habitación.

Marcus aterrizo en el suelo con su mirada fija sobre la nube de polvo provocada por su poderoso ataque. El polvo se despejo poco a poco y Marcus logro observar como Alexander había sobrevivido a ese poderoso ataque con unas leves heridas.

Pero el mago de Fairy Tail estaba más sorprendido por todos los cambios en el cuerpo del pelinegro. Sus dos brazos con apariencia musculosa, el tentáculo en su espalda y sin mencionar la boca con filosas dientes que también estaba en su espalda.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con tu cuerpo?- Preguntaba Marcus con seriedad.

-Ya te lo dije. Es mi maldición- Hablo Alexander- Mi Transfusión no solo me permite transferir partes de otros cuerpos al mío, sino que esas partes aparecen en donde yo quiera. Sin duda es un poder divino-

-Más bien un poder demoniaco…-Comento Marcus burlón.

-Llámalo como quieras. ¿No crees que ya sea hora de mostrarme tu arma secreta?- Comento Alexander sonriente.

-¡Esa es mi intención, maldito monstruo!- Exclamo Marcus sonriente mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre caía por su frente.

 _Mientras tanto…_

En otra habitación cercana a la habitación donde luchaban Marcus y Alexander, se encontraban los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth que se encontraban luchando junto a Rin contra el demoniaco Dragón creado y afectado por la maldición de Alexander.

El dragón de escamas negras volaba por el cielo de amplia habitación agitando sus cuatros alas negras con gran fuerza. Los jóvenes magos se encontraban en el suelo con la mirada fija sobre el monstruo que volaba en círculos por la habitación.

Todos los jóvenes estaban en el suelo, excepto uno. Cierto pelirosa se las había arreglado para subir encima del dragón y colocarse en su espalda mientras que los demás magos estaban sorprendidos.

-¡Tsuna-sama!- Grito Sorano al ver al Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

-¿Cómo rayos se las arreglo para subir en su espalda?- Preguntaba Lisa confundida.

-¡Es porque es Tsuna!- Contesto Happy sonriente.

-¡Es hora de que caigas, maldita copia de dragón!- Grito Tsuna sonriente.

El puño del mago de fuego se rodeo de intensas llamas mientras lo apretaba con mucha fuerza.

- **¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna impacto el puño de fuego en la espalda del dragón y la enorme explosión de fuego en su espalda, provoco que el dragón empezara a caer mientras desataba un fuerte alarido de dolor al impactar contra el suelo de concreto.

El demoniaco dragón se levanto al instante del suelo provocando que Tsuna también se soltara de su espalda. La criatura tenía la intención de pisar al pelirosa con sus pies pero con rapidez cierto pelinegro salto en frente del dragón.

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

Ryos impacto un bastón de hierro en el lado derecho del rostro del dragón provocando que este retrocediera unos cuantos pasos evitando que aplastara a Tsuna con sus colosales patas.

-Que duro…- Pensaba Ryos transformando su brazo de nuevo a la normalidad.

-Gracias, Ryos- Dijo Tsuna colocándose de pie.

-Más vale que estés más concentrado, perdedor. Yo no estaré siempre para salvarte- Exclamo Ryos burlón.

-¡Cállate, idiota de hierro! ¡De todas maneras yo no necesitaba tu ayuda!- Exclamo el pelirosa furioso.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Estabas temblando del miedo!- Contesto el pelinegro.

-¡Ese serás tú!- Grito Tsuna chocando su frente contra Ryos.

-¡Tsuna-sama! ¡Ryos-sama! ¡Este no es el mejor lugar para una pelea!- Dijo Sorano intentando calmar a ambos Dragon Slayers.

-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!- Grito Lisa.

Los cuatro Dragon Slayers apuntaron sus miradas sobre el demoniaco dragón que se dirigía hacia ellos corriendo a una gran velocidad pero de repente cierto Devil Slayer salto en frente del dragón con su brazo rodeado de intensas llamas.

 **-¡Enaku no Ken!-**

Rin impacto un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha del dragón provocando que este cayera con gran fuerza al concreto del suelo. Mientras que Rin caía de pie en frente de los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth.

-Maldita lagartija- Hablo Rin- No importa cuántas veces la golpeemos, no parece recibir daño. Mi magia mata demonios no es muy efectiva y parece que la magia mata dragones no era la gran cosa-

-¡No lo digas de esa forma tan molesta, maldito! ¡No subestimes a los Dragons Slayers!- Gritaba Lisa molesta.

-L-Lisa-chan…cálmate- Comento Sorano con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

De repente, una vez más el Dragón oscuro se levanto del suelo desatando un fuerte alarido y con rapidez dirigió un ataque con su cola con dirección hacia Rin pero este salto para esquivar el ataque pero al estar en el aire no logro esquivar un fuerte golpe de uno de los brazos del dragón.

Rin fue lanzado con una gran fuerza hacia una de las paredes de la habitación causando un pequeño cráter en la pared.

-¡Rin-san!- Grito Lucia al ver la fuerza del dragón.

Pero a espaldas del dragón oscuro se encontraba cierta chica demonio con sus manos rodeadas de un fuerte poder mágico color rosado.

 **-¡Chaos Spheres!-**

Serena disparos de sus manos un total de cinco esferas de color rosado y todas impactaron y explotaron en la espalda del dragón pero este se dio la vuelta lentamente y sin mostrar ninguna señal de dolor, apunto sus múltiples ojos hacia Serena.

-¿Mi maldición del caos tampoco le afecta?- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

El dragón de color negro desato un furioso alarido y estaba a punto de dirigirse contra la peliblanca con alas de energía pero de repente Tsuna dio un gran salto por encima del dragón y rodeo sus dos manos con intensas llamas.

 **-¡Karyu no Koen!-**

Tsuna impacto una gran esfera de llamas en la cabeza del demoniaco dragón causando que este cerrara todos sus ojos por unos momentos y en esos momentos, las magas de Sabertooth, Lisa y Sorano con rapidez se colocaron respectivamente a ambos lados del dragón.

-¡Vamos, Sorano-chan!- Dijo la rubia.

-¡Entendido, Lisa-chan!- Contesto la pelinegra.

La Dragon Slayer Blanca empezó a reunir una intensa luz blanca en sus dos manos formando un par de orbes mientras que la Dragon Slayer de Sombras por su parte empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en su boca.

 **-¡Holy Ray!-**

- **¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

Lisa disparo una gran cantidad de rayos de luz de sus manos en contra del dragón mientras que Sorano por su parte desato un gran tornado de sombras de boca con la misma dirección que el ataque de su compañera.

Ambos ataques impactaron con gran fuerza contra el dragon artificial pero este extendió sus alas y brazos mientras desataba un fuerte alarido y cancelo los dos ataques de las chicas Dragon Slayers con gran facilidad.

Pero el dragón abrió sus ojos y observo que en frente de él se encontraba cierto joven pelinaranja con orejas de gato en su cabeza y que además tenía una fuerte luz dorada rodeando sus puños y cierta chica pelicafe que apretaba sus puños con fuerza

Ese era Loki que había sido invocado por Lucia para que los ayudara y que estaba al lado de Sonia.

 **-¡Regulus Impact!-**

 **-¡Beast Soul: Lizard!-**

Loki impacto un fuerte golpe de luz dorada en el pecho de la criatura mientras que Sonia impacto un fuerte golpe con su brazo de lagarto.

Ambos ataques obligaron dragón al retroceder solo un pocos pasos hacia atrás. Pero el dragón de repente se dio la vuelta y observo como un joven pelirosa, un joven pelinegro y un joven peliblanco estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de aire en sus bocas.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Gekiko!-**

Tsuna, Ryos y Rin desataron sus respectivos rugidos causando que un gran tornado de hierro y fuego impactara directamente contra el dragón de color negro y causando una gran explosión dentro de la habitación.

Todos los jóvenes magos se quedaban observando la gran nube de humo donde debería estar el dragón artificial.

-¿Lo derrotamos?- Preguntaba Serena dudosa.

Pero la respuesta a la pregunta fue dada en el momento en que la nube de polvo se despejo por el viento causado por las alas del dragón negro que apretaba sus afilados colmillos debido a la ira y ganas de matar que sentía.

-Todos esos ataques…Y todavía no tiene ni una herida. Es un maldito monstruo- Comento Sonia apretando sus puños por la frustración.

-Después de todo es una copia de Acnologia- Comento Happy recordando el terror de hace muchos años.

-Sinceramente me da un poco de terror imaginar qué pasaría si Acnologia recupera sus poderes de dragón gracias a Zeref- Comento Lisa seriamente.

-¡No sean tan miedosos! ¡La verdadera batalla apenas ha comenzando!- Comento Tsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras chocaba sus puños. -Tu… ¿Todavía crees que podamos ganar?- Preguntaba Rin con seriedad.

-¡Por supuesto!- Hablo Tsuna- ¡Si mi padre derroto al verdadero Acnologia, es imposible que yo no pueda derrotar a una maldita copia! ¡Yo lo superare, y derrotar a esta lagartija es el primer paso!-

Ante las palabras del pelirosa, una vez los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth mostraron una sonrisa mientras su espíritu para luchar crecía. Rin por su parte solamente se quedaba viendo a Tsuna con seriedad.

-Este tipo…sin duda tiene algo raro- Penso Rin mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-¡Vamos! ¡No podemos dejar esperando a Marcus!- Exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa determinada.

 _Mientras tanto…_

El cuarto donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla entre Marcus y Alexander había cambiado mucho debido a la batalla. Casi todo el suelo y las paredes tenían una gran cantidad de grietas que era tan increíble que se mantuviera firme.

Alexander había cambio su apariencia. Sus dos brazos se habían convertido en un par de grandes pinzas de cangrejo mientras que sus piernas se habían convertido en un total de ocho tentáculos que se movían individualmente.

Marcus se encontraba a unos metros alejados de el, y estaba muy herido mientras estaba apenas de pie en el suelo respirando con dificultades mientras la sangre caía de su frente y de su pierna derecha.

-Estas muy herido. Quédate muerto y acepta tu muerte con honor- Exclamo Alexander con seriedad.

-Te responderé…no importa lo que digas… ¡Yo te derrotare!- Exclamo el joven albino con una sonrisa.

-Pura palabrería- Comento el pelinegro decepcionado.

Después de hablar, el mago de Seven Satan procedió a controlar todos los tentáculos que tenía en lugar de piernas y todos esos tentáculos se estiraron con dirección hacia Marcus el cual rápidamente rodeo su cuerpo completamente con intensos relámpagos.

Marcus empezó a avanzar a gran velocidad y pesar de todas sus heridas logro esquivar cada uno de los tentáculos que se dirigían a atacarlo. El mago de Fairy Tail se movía tan rápido que ya se había posicionado en frente de Alexander.

Marcus estaba a punto de dirigir una patada en contra de Alexander pero el Dragon Slayer pudo sentir como su pierna derecha había sujetada por unos de los tentáculos de Alexander inmovilizándolo en medio del aire.

Pero el joven albino no se rindió y concentro los intensos rayos en su puño derecho.

 **-¡Rairyu no Tekken!-**

Marcus dirigía su ataque hacia Alexander pero atrapo el brazo derecho con la gran pinza que tenía en vez de un brazo humano. El pelinegro estrujo con fuerza el brazo de Marcus obligando a este a apretar sus dientes por el dolor.

Alexander al final lanzo con una gran fuerza a Marcus hacia una pared de concreto causándole más dolor al mago de Fairy Tail.

-Cada vez te haces más lento y más débil. Podría ser el veneno que rodea mis tentáculos pero ni siquiera este veneno reacciona tan rápido… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Preguntaba Alexander confundido.

Marcus se levanto del suelo con dificultad y mostro una sonrisa-…Q-Quien…sabe…-

-Maldito…Si sigues recibiendo mas heridas, morirás antes de que pueda ver esa tal "arma secreta" de la que hablaste al principio de la batalla…¿Cuándo me mostraras ese Satan Soul?- Preguntaba Alexander molesto.

-Si tanto quieres verlo, ¡Te lo mostrare!- Marcus mostro una seria mirada hacia Alexander- Finalmente… ¡He reunido todo lo que necesitaba!-

Antes las palabras del joven albino, Alexander se enfureció y confundió un poco mientras no dejaba de ver la mirada de Marcus indicando que sus palabras no eran mentiras.

-¿Reunido todo lo que necesitaba?- Pensó el pelinegro para después abrir los ojos de sorpresa-…La falta de velocidad y fuerza en sus ataques…podría ser… ¿Podría ser porque estaba concentrando su poder mágico en otra cosa?-

Marcus procedió a cerrar sus ojos tranquilamente dejando sorprendido a su enemigo pero este se sorprendió aun mas cuando el cuerpo de Marcus se rodeo de un aura oscura mientras los relámpagos azules recorrían su cuerpo.

El poder alrededor del mago de Fairy Tail aunque era débil en comparación al de Alexander, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar un intenso y fuerte viento alrededor de Marcus.

-Su poder mágico…Es diferente de antes… ¿Qué está haciendo?- Reacciono Alexander sorprendido.

-Concéntrate…Concentrare…-Pensaba Marcus seriamente-…Imagina el poder del demonio… ¡Al igual que aquella vez!-

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 7 años…_

Un joven Marcus de 11 años tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió de repente con mucha sorpresa. El joven Marcus se levanto del suelo y lo primero que observo fue sus ropas. Su camisa negra y su pantalón gris estaban hechos trizas al igual que sus sandalias pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente.

El joven albino observo a su alrededor y logro ver que se encontraba en un enorme y profundo cráter circular en medio de un campo arenoso. Marcus estaba totalmente sorprendido y confundido no solo por el cráter y su apariencia sino también por el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Q-Q- ¿Qué me paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntaba Marcus confundido.

Pero el Dragon Slayer de Rayo dejo las preguntas para después en el momento en que observo a dos personas tiradas en el mismo cráter donde él estaba. Una era una mujer voluptuosa y de pelo albino y el otro era un hombre musculoso de pelo rubio.

Marcus no tardo ni siquiera un segundo en reconocer a esas personas tiradas en el arenoso suelo del cráter.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Gritaba Marcus corriendo hacia Laxus y Mirajane.

Marcus se acerco y sus padres tirados en el suelo y estos abrieron los ojos y con una sonrisa observaron a su hijo de pie al lado de ellos.

-Marcus… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Mira con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Yo estoy bien, pero eso no importa! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Están heridos?!- Preguntaba el joven Marcus muy alterado.

-No hagas tanto escándalo, Marcus. Simplemente estamos descansando. Es que usamos mucho poder mágico- Respondió Laxus levantándose del suelo para sentarse.

-Y-Ya veo… ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué pasa con este gran agujero en medio del desierto?- Preguntaba Marcus confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- Hablo Mira- Vinimos a este desierto a entrenar-

-¿Entrenar?...- Marcus abrió sus ojos de sorpresa-… ¡Es verdad!...Mama, papa y yo vinimos aquí a practicar el uso de mi Take Over…Pero no logro recordar que paso después de que mama me paso el poder del Satan Soul…-

-Cuando tu mama hizo eso, es cuando comenzaron los problemas- Comento Laxus seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, papa?- Preguntaba el joven albino confundido.

-Cuando yo te pase el poder de mi Satan Soul, algo extraño paso- Hablo Mira seriamente- El poder del demonio del Satan Soul se mezclo con tus poderes de Dragon Slayer y el gran exceso de poder provoco que perdieras la conciencia y el alma de demonio-dragón del Take Over tomara tu cuerpo-

-¿El alma demonio-dragón del Take Over? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba Marcus confundido.

-El gran poder del Take Over provoco que surgiera una nueva personalidad en tu cuerpo…esa personalidad controlo tu cuerpo y nos obligo a tu papa y a mí a luchar para poder detenerte. Tuvimos que usar gran parte de nuestro poder para luchar sin lastimarte- Explico Mira un poco triste.

-Ya veo…Lo lamento mucho…al final de cuentas este poder…solo sirve para lastimar a mis amigos- Comento Marcus con la mirada baja.

Los ojos del hombre albino empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero de repente sintió como la mano de su padre empezó a regar su blanco cabello y Marcus levanto su mirada para ver la sonrisa de su padre y madre.

-No digas eso. Estoy seguro que lograras controlarlo con el tiempo, después de todo eres mi hijo y un mago de Fairy Tail- Dijo Laxus con una sonrisa.

-Papa…- Susurro Marcus sonriente.

-Tu papa tiene razón. Solo hace falta un poco mas de entrenamiento y estoy segura que este Satan Soul será tu arma secreta, Marcus…solo hace falta una cosa- Dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Una cosa? ¿Qué cosa es lo que me falta?- Pregunto el joven Marcus.

-Lo que te falta… ¡Es una regla! ¡Una regla te permitirá mantener mayor concentración sobre tu Take Over!- Explico Mira con una sonrisa.

-Una regla… ¿Pero qué clase de regla debe ser?- Preguntaba Marcus confundida.

Laxus mostro una sonrisa -Eres un mago de Fairy Tail así que debe ser obvio…La regla debe ser…-

 **Fin del Flashback**

-La regla de mi Satan Soul es… ¡Proteger a mis amigos de cualquier amenaza!- Pensó Marcus con seriedad mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Al momento en que Marcus abrió los ojos, Alexander se sorprendió por los ojos que tenía ese joven albino. Sus ojos ahora eran de un color dorado y un negro pero lo más increíble es que el aura negra alrededor de Marcus había desaparecido.

-Su poder mágico… ¿Desapareció?...- Se preguntaba Alexander confundido.

Marcus apretó su puño derecho y con una seria expresión en su rostro lo levanto con dirección hacia arriba.

 **-¡Satan Soul: Raiju!-**

Las palabras que grito Marcus provoco que un repentino relámpago de color negro atravesara el techo de concreto de la habitación y ese mismo relámpago impacto contra el Dragon Slayer sorprendiendo a Alexander.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Reacciono Alexander sorprendido y alterado.

El relámpago negro que había caído sobre Marcus no le había causado ningún dolor al joven el cual seguía teniendo una serie expresión. Poco a poco ese relámpago negro empezó a comprimirse alrededor Marcus y eso al parecer estaba empezando a provocar cambios en el cuerpo del joven.

El primer cambio notable que Alexander pudo notar es que todas las heridas que tenía el mago de Fairy Tail estaban empezando a curarse a una gran velocidad. Y después de que sus heridas se habían curado, el siguiente cambio empezó a ser su apariencia.

El blanco cabello de Marcus empezó a volverse más puntiagudo y sin mencionar que parecería que la electricidad recorría ese cuero cabelludo. Pero el cambio más repentino en su cabeza fue que en cada lado empezaron a surgir un par de cuernos muy afilados.

Las manos del mago empezaron a ser cubiertos por alguna clase de coraza color gris que también tomo forma de garras muy filosas. Los dientes de Marcus también empezaron a cambiar, se volvieron más filosos de lo que ya eran debidos a ser un Dragon Slayer.

Las destrozadas ropas de Marcus también cambiaron y se convirtieron en un abrigo color azul y gris que llegaba hasta la cintura del joven. Toda esa nueva apariencia estaba cubierta por unos relámpagos que recorrían el cuerpo del joven albino como si tuvieran vida propia.

Ante las transformación del mago de Fairy Tail, Alexander se había quedado asombrado, no solamente por su nueva apariencia sino también por la sensación que él sentía al ver a Marcus en frente de el.

-Este niño…- Pensó Alexander-…Esa apariencia y este poder…No hay error…Siento el poder de un demonio aunque ligeramente diferente… ¡Tengo que matarlo!-

El mago de Seven Satan procedió con gran rapidez a estirar todos los tentáculos que el tenia por pies y los dirigió hacia Marcus pero de repente todos los rayos que recorrían a Marcus aumentaron su tamaño y sin esfuerzo carbonizaron todos los tentáculos.

Alexander se alejo de Marcus mientras sus piernas volvían a la normalidad. El mago de Seven Satan no podía creer lo que había pasado en cuestión de segundos.

-El destruyo mis tentáculos sin ningún esfuerzo… ¿Su poder ha crecido tanto?...No te alteres…El dijo que solo podía usar ese poder solo por un minuto…Yo solamente tengo que…-

Antes de Alexander pudiera ordenar bien sus pensamientos, su rostro había enterrado en el concreto del suelo debido a un fuerte golpe de Marcus que había en menos de un parpadeo.

-No tengo tiempo…Acabemos con esto, Alexander- Dijo Marcus calmadamente.

-¡Es demasiado rápido!- Reacciono Alexander sorprendido.

El mago de Seven Satan ignoro el dolor que sentía al chocar contra el suelo y con rapidez hizo aparecer un par de alas demoniacas en su espalda y sin perder tiempo se alejo de Marcus alzando vuelo en el cielo de la habitación.

Marcus fijo su demoniaca mirada sobre Alexander volando en el cielo y este con rapidez transformo sus brazos de un par de pinzas a otro par de tentáculos que se estiraron a donde estaba Marcus pero este de nuevo con su velocidad inhumana desapareció.

Y reapareció detrás de Alexander en medio del mismo aire sorprendiendo al usuario de maldiciones.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Qué tan rápido es?!- Preguntando Alexander a punto de darse la vuelta.

Pero antes de que Alexander pudiera darse la vuelta, Marcus empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de relámpagos color negro en sus dos puños.

 **-¡Raiakuryu no Agito!-**

Marcus impacto un golpe con sus dos puños en la espalda de Alexander provocando que este se cubriera completamente con rayos negros. Esos rayos negros destruyeron las alas de Alexander y el impacto del puñetazo lo mando a volar al suelo.

La caída del mago de Seven Satan creó un gran cráter en el suelo rodeado de rayos negros mientras que Marcus tenía su mirada fija en el mientras estaba suspendido en el aire.

-N-No solo su velocidad….su fuerza y magia aumentaron increíblemente…- Pensó Alexander tirado en el suelo.

-Me quedan 50 segundos…- Pensó Marcus suspendido en el aire.

Marcus con rapidez empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire y al mismo tiempo reunía una gran cantidad de rayos negros en su boca. Alexander estaba tirado en el suelo pero con rapidez hizo que en su espalda surgiera un bulto de masa que empezó a tomar forma.

Ese bulto de masa en la espalda de Alexander tomo la forma de una gran boca demoniaca que empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía mágica formando una esfera de energía lista para disparar.

 **-¡Raiakuryu no Hoko!-**

Marcus disparo una gran ráfaga de rayos negros de su boca contra Alexander y este disparo esa esfera de energía mágica acumulada en la boca de su espalda. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí y causaron una enorme explosión de energía en toda la habitación.

Las grietas en las paredes, el techo y suelo de la pared empezaron a agrandarse mientras todo el cuarto temblaba y se llenaba de una gran cantidad de humo de la explosión. Marcus cayó al suelo de pie y por desgracia no podía ver ni oler nada.

-Ese Alexander debe tener alguna forma de ocultar su olor… ¿Dónde está?- Pensaba Marcus seriamente.

De repente el humo de la explosión en frente de Marcus fue atravesado por un total de cinco grandes serpientes que se dirigían a morder al demoniaco Dragon Slayer del Rayo pero este calcino a todas las serpientes con sus rayos negros.

Los rayos lograron despejar el humo en frente de Marcus y este observo como esas serpientes habían salido del cuerpo de Alexander a unos metros de el.

-¡Todavía hay más de donde vinieron esas!- Exclamo Alexander seriamente.

Ambos brazos de Alexander empezaron a cambiar de forma y se convirtieron en una gran cantidad de serpientes que seguían surgiendo una tras otra. Marcus no se quedo viendo y concentro los relámpagos negros en su mano derecha.

 **-¡Raiaku Ryuken!-**

Tras nombrar su hechizo, Marcus formo una espada de rayos negros en la palma de su mano y con los hermosos movimientos de un espadachín logro cortar esa gran cantidad de serpientes en los brazos de Alexander.

Pero este no se rendía y seguían sacando esa cantidad infinita de serpientes de sus dos brazos. Tras cortar la cantidad suficiente de serpientes, Marcus fijo su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Alexander en frente de el.

 **-¡Raiakuryu no Yari!-**

La espada de rayos negros en la mano derecha de Marcus cambio de forma y se convirtió en una lanza que no tardo en ser lanzada hacia Alexander. Este con rapidez reunió a las serpientes en sus brazos y las utilizo como escudo.

-¡Maldición!- Grito Alexander recibiendo el ataque de Marcus.

El joven albino con cuernos logro observar como todas las serpientes e incluso los brazos de Alexander fueron destruidos por la lanza de rayos negros que él había lanzado.

-40 segundos…- Conto Marcus tranquilamente.

-Necesitaras más que eso para poder…-

Antes de poder terminar su frase y regenerar sus brazos, Alexander se quedo sorprendido al momento en que Marcus apareció en frente de el en solo un segundo.

Sin dudar, Marcus libero una feroz ráfaga de golpes y patadas rodeados de rayos negros al rostro, torso y resto del cuerpo de Alexander el cual no podía defenderse de esa veloz y poderosa ráfaga de ataques.

El mago de Seven Satan no podía responder o defenderse de esa feroz lluvia de ataques por parte del mago de Fairy Tail el cual solo pensaba en derrotar a su enemigo con el poco tiempo que le quedaba con el Satan Soul.

-30 segundos…- Pensó Marcus durante su ataque.

Durante la ráfaga de ataques de Marcus, Alexander finalmente fue lanzando contra una de las paredes de la habitación. El pelinegro ahora era el que estaba sangrando en exceso por todo su cuerpo pero aun así seguía consiente.

-Maldito, mocoso… ¡No me subestimes!- Exclamo Alexander furioso.

Tras esas palabras, Marcus logro observar como toda la parte superior de Alexander se convirtió en una masa de carne viviente que empezaba a cambiar de forma. La parte superior de Alexander se convirtió en una musculosa masa de carne con una gran cantidad de ojos y un total de seis brazos y sin mencionar la gran boca en su pecho.

El Dragon Slayer del Rayo no se quedo quieto e instantáneamente desapareció de la vista de Alexander y reapareció detrás de el. Pero Marcus logro observar que el nuevo cuerpo de Alexander también tenía ojos en su espalda que lograron verlo a tiempo.

Con rapidez, Alexander movió uno de sus seis brazos y logro atrapar la pierna de Marcus antes de que este lograra darle una patada por la espalda. El mago de Seven Satan con gran fuerza procedió a azotar a su enemigo contra el duro suelo de concreto.

-20 segundos…- Pensó Marcus siendo azotado contra el suelo.

El joven albino con cuernos estaba tirado en el suelo mientras era sujetado por una de las manos de Alexander y este con rapidez fusiono tres de sus brazos transformándolo en un brazo con gran tamaño y ese mismo brazo fue dirigido contra Marcus.

El mago de Fairy Tail rápidamente cruzo sus dos brazos y el los uso para bloquear el enorme brazo de Alexander que ahora estaba aplastando al joven albino contra el suelo. Pero Marcus no iba a ser retenido tan fácilmente y con rapidez saco los rayos negros de su cuerpo.

Marcus expandió los rayos alrededor de su cuerpo y carbonizo completamente el brazo gigante que lo aplastaba y el brazo que sujetaba su pierna. Marcus se puso de pie y dio un gran salto que lo alejo de Alexander y lo llevo hasta el techo de la habitación.

El mago de Fairy Tail enterró las garras de sus pies y manos en el techo para no caer y ahora estaba por encima de Alexander que tenía todos sus ojos fijos en el.

-¡Ya es hora de acabar con este experimento, Marcus!- Grito Alexander en su demoniaca forma.

-10 segundos… ¡Usare todo el poder que me queda!- Exclamo Marcus seriamente.

De inmediato ambos combatientes empezaron a reunir todo su poder mágico y demoniaco en sus ataques finales.

Alexander rápidamente empezó a abrir la gran boca que tenía en el pecho de su musculoso y monstruoso cuerpo. Al momento en que se abrió esa monstruosa boca se pudo ver como una gran cantidad de energía empezó a reunirse en una esfera que crecía más y mas conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Marcus por su parte empezó a reunir todos los rayos negros de su Satan Soul: Raiju en la palma de su mano derecha. Esa gran cantidad de rayos poco a poco empezó a tomar alguna clase de forma muy parecida a una cuchilla.

 **-¡Metsuakuryu Ougi!-**

-¡Muere!- Grito Alexander para terminar su batalla.

Alexander de inmediato disparo la gigantesca y colosal esfera de energía mágica reunida es la boca de su pecho. Esa colosal esfera de energía mágica fue disparada únicamente en contra de Marcus que observo cómo se acercaba a él.

Marcus se impulso con gran fuerza desde el techo causando que se destruyera completamente y de inmediato dirigía la comprimida pero destructiva cuchilla de rayos negros en contra de la esfera de energía que se dirigía en contra suya.

 **-¡Maou Ryu no Chou Raiken!-**

Al momento en que la punta de la cuchilla de rayos choco contra la esfera de energía, se pudo observar como una poderosa onda de choque azoto no solamente en esa habitación sino que posiblemente por todo la base del gremio oscuro.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Marcus furioso.

Marcus utilizo todas las fuerzas demoniacas que le quedaban y con todo su poder enterró completamente esa cuchilla de relámpagos negros en la esfera de energía y durante su descenso desde el techo, Marcus corto a la mitad esa esfera de energía dejando a Alexander demasiado sorprendido.

-¡Eso…es Imposible!- Grito el monstruoso mago de Seven Satan.

Marcus no dudo ni un momento y cayendo desde arriba enterró esa cuchilla en medio de todos los múltiples ojos del cuerpo de Alexander que no pudo hacer nada ante el poder, fuerza y velocidad del ataque del mago de Fairy Tail.

Marcus apretó sus dientes con fuerza - Un segundo…¡VAMOS!-

El mago de Fairy Tail uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba y enterró esa cuchilla de rayos negros en el cuerpo de su enemigo. Al momento de eso, ocurrió una enorme explosión de rayos y energía proveniente del ataque de Marcus. Toda la habitación estaba lleno de polvo y no podía verse nada.

La pregunta era, ¿Quién había ganado?

 _En otra parte…_

En la habitación al lado de la habitación donde luchaban Marcus y Alexander. Todavía continuaba la lucha entre los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Rin contra el demoniaco Dragón artificial de Alexander.

Durante la batalla contra ese dragón, todos los magos lograron sentir los temblores producidos por la batalla entre Marcus contra Alexander.

-¿Temblores? ¿De dónde vienen?- Se preguntaba Lisa.

-Creo que vienen de la habitación de al lado…-Contesto Serena prestando atención.

-¿Pero quién los está produciendo? ¿Marcus-sama o el hombre llamado Alexander?- Se preguntaba Sorano.

-¡Oye, ustedes! ¡Concentre en el asunto que tenemos entre manos!- Grito Rin a las distraídas magas.

Las magas y magos observaron hacia adelante y vieron como el gran dragón negro corría hacia ellos a una gran velocidad. Tsuna no se quedo quiero y con rapidez corrió hacia el gran dragón mientras cubría su pierna con intensas llamas.

 **-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

El pelirosa dio un gran salto e impacto una patada cubierta de llamas en la barbilla del demoniaco dragón obligándolo a detenerse. Seguido de Tsuna, Ryos dio un gran salto y se posiciono encima del dragón.

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

El Dragon Slayer transformo sus dos brazos en unos bastones de hierro y el los impacto directamente contra la espalda del dragón y lo enterró en el suelo. Después de eso ambos magos dragones tomaron distancia de la criatura que estaba empezando a levantarse.

-Parece que estamos logrando hacerle daño, pero esta cosa es demasiado resistente- Comento Ryos frustrado.

-Necesitamos atravesar su poderosa piel con un ataque definitivo. Tenemos que hacerlo antes de quedarnos sin poder mágico- Explico Sonia seriamente.

-Sinceramente es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Sonia-san- Comento Lucia algo deprimida.

De repente el gran dragón de escamas negras, extendió sus cuatro alas y alzo vuelo alejándose de los jóvenes magos y repentinamente empezó a abrir su gran boca y poco a poco se pudo ver como el aire empezaba a reunirse alrededor de una extraña esfera de energía.

-¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa?- Preguntaba Happy al mirar al dragón.

-Parece que él también se canso de esta pelea y quiere terminarla de una vez. Usara su aliento- Comento Rin al observar.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- Preguntaba Serena preocupada.

-¡Acabaremos esto de una vez por todas! ¡Combinemos todas nuestras técnicas! ¡Apuesto que Marcus ya termino su pelea, nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás!- Exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No puedo dejar que mi primo me gane tan fácilmente!- Dijo Lisa sonriente.

-¡Te apoyo en eso!- Dijo Sonia también sonriendo.

Mientras el gran dragón negro en el cielo de la habitación reunía el poder mágico en su boca, los jóvenes magos empezaron a reunir su poder mágico también para poder contraatacar.

Los cuatro Dragon Slayers y el Devil Slayer de la habitación empezaron a reunir aire en sus bocas para contraatacar con ataques de aliento al igual que el dragón. Lucia procedió a invocar a Sagitario, Serena creaba una esfera de energía mágica color rosado en sus manos y Sonia activo su Beast Soul: Lizard.

El gigantesco dragón negro reunió todo su poder y mientras liberaba un gran alarido también procedió a liberar un gigantesco rayo de energía blanca en dirección de los jóvenes magos y estos estaban listos para atacar.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Gekiko!-**

 **-¡Chaos Canon!-**

Los magos cazadores liberaron una combinación de rugidos de cuatro elementos que se combino con la esfera de magia lanzada por Serena y además haciendo de refuerza estaban las flechas lanzadas por Sagitario y una gran roca lanzada por Sonia en su forma lagarto.

El choque ambas fuerzas creó una gigantesca onda de choque por toda la habitación pero a pesar de la presión que sentían los magos no se rindieron y con todas sus fuerzas lograron superar el rugido del dragón negro.

-¡A nosotros no nos va a ganar la copia de un dragón! ¡Nosotros derrotaremos al verdadero Acnologia!- Grito Tsuna agregando más fuerza a su rugido.

La enorme combinación de magia entre todos los magos logro cubrir al gran dragón artificial que solo liberaba un alarido de dolor mientras todo su cuerpo se desvaneció por ese gran poder.

Al final los jóvenes magos observaron cómo no había quedado nada de ese dragón artificial que ahora ya no existía. Aunque los magos estaban felices por su victoria, esa victoria los había dejado muy débiles a todos.

-De alguna manera…Lo logramos…- Comento Rin respirando con dificultad al igual que todos.

-Maldición…Después de esta misión…Necesitamos unas vacaciones…- Comento Lucia tirada en el suelo.

-Aye, sir…- Apoyo Happy tirado en el suelo pero por nerviosismo.

-Lo logramos…- Tsuna abrió los ojos al recordar algo-…Marcus…-

Con las fuerzas que les quedaban, el pelirosa se puso de pie y empezó a correr hacia el agujero de la pared por donde había venido desde un principio. El mago de fuego se apresuro y al llegar a la habitación de al lado, se encontró con una gran cantidad de humo cubriendo todo.

-No puedo oler nada… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Se pregunta Tsuna confundido.

El pelirosa después logro observar como de una de las nubes de humo de la habitación empezó a haber movimiento. Tsuna se preguntaba si era amigo o enemigo, pero al observar mejor obtuvo la respuesta.

-¡Marcus!- Dijo Tsuna al ver a su amigo.

-Hola…- Contesto Marcus con una sonrisa a pesar de estar tan herido y cansado.

-Parece que te divertiste más que nosotros- Comento Tsuna con una sonrisa.

Marcus sonreía como respuesta pero de repente este abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras un gran dolor empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo pero se concentraba más en la parte de su abdomen. Tsuna también noto como un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a salir de la boca del joven albino.

-¡Marcus!- Exclamo Tsuna alterado.

El resto del humo que rodeaba a Marcus se despejo y dejo observar como una delgada pero afilada clase de aguja había atravesado el abdomen de Marcus desde atrás. La aguja se retiro de repente provocando que el mago de Fairy Tail cayera al suelo mientras empezaba a desangrarse.

Tsuna se apresuro a colocarse al lado de su amigo y con sus manos cubría la herida evitando que saliera más sangre. Tsuna y el herido Marcus lograron fijar su mirada en el provocador de ese ataque. Era un hombre pelinegro que no tenía ni una sola herida en su cuerpo. Esa persona era Alexander que había transformado su mano derecha en alguna clase de aguja.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Insulto Tsuna lleno de ira.

-T-Tu… ¿Cómo estás vivo?...Te atravesé el corazón con mi arte secreta…- Dijo Marcus débilmente.

-Ya te dije, Mi Transfusión me permite transferir cualquier parte de otro ser viviente a mi cuerpo, y eso incluye mi corazón o cualquier parte dañada de mi cuerpo. Si quieres matarme tendrás que destruir completamente todo mi ser. Aunque ya no tienes oportunidad- Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

-Maldición…Tsuna, lo siento…- Dijo Marcus antes de perder la conciencia por lo débil que estaba.

Tsuna apretaba con fuerza sus puños debido a la frustración que sentía pero en ese mismo momento los demás compañeros de Tsuna y Marcus llegaron a la habitación y observaron esa terrible escena.

-¡Marcus! ¿Tsuna, que demonios paso?- Preguntaba Lisa a colocarse al lado de su primo al igual que los demás.

-Es por eso que dije que no subestimaran a Alexander- Comento Rin furioso.

-Parece que lograron derrotar a mi dragón artificial pero eso no cambia las cosas. La única diferencia es que ahora morirán por mis manos- Comento Alexander seriamente.

Tsuna no se quedo simplemente a escuchar con mucho cuidado coloco a Marcus acostado en el suelo al lado de sus compañeros mientras él con su mirada ocultada debajo de su cabello rosa se puso de pie y empezó a avanzar hacia Alexander.

-Por favor, chicos. Cuiden a Marcus…- Dijo Tsuna con un tono muy serio.

-¿Qué es lo vas hacer, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Serena preocupada.

-Yo…- Hablo Tsuna.

El pelirosa choco sus puños con tremenda fuerza mientras las abrasadoras llamas de ira recorrían todo su cuerpo. Tsuna levanto la su furiosa mirada sobre Alexander que observaba como las venas de Tsuna eran visibles en su frente.

-… ¡Voy a calcinar a este tipo!-

 **Continuara…**

 **¡He regresado, amigos!**

 **Si queda algún seguir de esta historia quiero decir que lamento mucho la tardaza**

 **Pero ahora disfruten este nuevo capitulo de mi historia el mismo dia que el nuevo capitulo del anime**


	25. La Razón de Luchar

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Capitulo 25: ¡La Razón de Luchar!**

En el interior de la base de Seven Satan se llevaban unas series de batallas entre poderosos magos. Mientras Tsuna y su grupo combatían contra el dragón artificial creado por el ADN de Acnologia, Marcus se encontraba luchando contra el segundo al mando de Seven Satan, Alexander Great.

La batalla era difícil para Marcus debido a la poderosa maldición que poseía Alexander, Transfusión. Pero el Dragon Slayer de Rayo tenía un as bajo la manga, su Satan Soul: Raiju. Al usar el Satan Soul la batalla se había más difícil para Alexander pero la batalla se quedo inconclusa al momento del choque final entre los magos.

Cuando Tsuna y su grupo terminaron de luchar contra el dragón artificial, el mago de fuego se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba su compañero. El mago de fuego se apresuro y al llegar a la habitación de al lado, se encontró con una gran cantidad de humo cubriendo todo.

-No puedo oler nada… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Se pregunta Tsuna confundido.

El pelirosa después logro observar como de una de las nubes de humo de la habitación empezó a haber movimiento. Tsuna se preguntaba si era amigo o enemigo, pero al observar mejor obtuvo la respuesta.

-¡Marcus!- Dijo Tsuna al ver a su amigo.

-Hola…- Contesto Marcus con una sonrisa a pesar de estar tan herido y cansado.

-Parece que te divertiste más que nosotros- Comento Tsuna con una sonrisa.

Marcus sonreía como respuesta pero de repente este abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras un gran dolor empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo pero se concentraba más en la parte de su abdomen. Tsuna también noto como un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a salir de la boca del joven albino.

-¡Marcus!- Exclamo Tsuna alterado.

El resto del humo que rodeaba a Marcus se despejo y dejo observar como una delgada pero afilada clase de aguja había atravesado el abdomen de Marcus desde atrás. La aguja se retiro de repente provocando que el mago de Fairy Tail cayera al suelo mientras empezaba a desangrarse.

Tsuna se apresuro a colocarse al lado de su amigo y con sus manos cubría la herida evitando que saliera más sangre. Tsuna y el herido Marcus lograron fijar su mirada en el provocador de ese ataque. Era un hombre pelinegro que no tenía ni una sola herida en su cuerpo. Esa persona era Alexander que había transformado su mano derecha en alguna clase de aguja.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Insulto Tsuna lleno de ira.

-T-Tu… ¿Cómo estás vivo?...Te atravesé el corazón con mi arte secreta…- Dijo Marcus débilmente.

-Ya te dije, Mi Transfusión me permite transferir cualquier parte de otro ser viviente a mi cuerpo, y eso incluye mi corazón o cualquier parte dañada de mi cuerpo. Si quieres matarme tendrás que destruir completamente todo mi ser. Aunque ya no tienes oportunidad- Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

-Maldición…Tsuna, lo siento…- Dijo Marcus antes de perder la conciencia por lo débil que estaba.

Tsuna apretaba con fuerza sus puños debido a la frustración que sentía pero en ese mismo momento los demás compañeros de Tsuna y Marcus llegaron a la habitación y observaron esa terrible escena.

-¡Marcus! ¿Tsuna, que demonios paso?- Preguntaba Lisa a colocarse al lado de su primo al igual que los demás.

-Es por eso que dije que no subestimaran a Alexander- Comento Rin furioso.

-Parece que lograron derrotar a mi dragón artificial pero eso no cambia las cosas. La única diferencia es que ahora morirán por mis manos- Comento Alexander seriamente.

Tsuna no se quedo simplemente a escuchar con mucho cuidado coloco a Marcus acostado en el suelo al lado de sus compañeros mientras él con su mirada ocultada debajo de su cabello rosa se puso de pie y empezó a avanzar hacia Alexander.

-Por favor, chicos. Cuiden a Marcus…- Dijo Tsuna con un tono muy serio.

-¿Qué es lo vas hacer, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Serena preocupada.

-Yo…- Hablo Tsuna.

El pelirosa choco sus puños con tremenda fuerza mientras las abrasadoras llamas de ira recorrían todo su cuerpo. Tsuna levanto la su furiosa mirada sobre Alexander que observaba como las venas de Tsuna eran visibles en su frente.

-… ¡Voy a calcinar a este tipo!-

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth e incluso Rin se quedaron por el poder mágico y ira que provenía del mago de fuego parado de espaldas en frente de ellos ya que los las heridas y cansancio que tenia eso no debería ser posible.

Incluso Alexander que estaba a unos metros frente a los magos se había quedado un poco impresionado al observar el poder mágico proveniente del pelirosa.

-No puede ser verdad… ¿A Tsuna todavía le quedaba tanto poder después de luchar contra ese dragón?- Murmuro Lisa sorprendida.

-Eso parece…Es increíble…- Dijo Sorano impresionada.

Ryos y Sonia se colocaron de ambos del mago con una serie expresión mientras fijaban su mirada sobre Alexander al igual que Tsuna.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos- Hablo Ryos seriamente.

-Sí, tendremos más posibilidades de vencerlo entre los tres- Dijo Sonia igual de seria.

-Me niego. Ustedes vayan a cuidar a Marcus- Dijo con mucha seriedad el pelirosa.

Ante las palabras de Tsuna tanto Ryos como Sonia se habían quedado muy sorprendidos por esa oración del mago de fuego.

-¡¿Qué es que acabas de decir, maldito idiota?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes contra quien vas a luchar?!- Preguntaba Ryos realmente molesto.

-¡Ryos tiene razón, Tsuna! ¡Este tipo venció a Marcus y no tiene ninguna herida, es demasiado fuerte! ¡Aunque tu tengas mucho poder mágico, todavía estas muy herido!- Exclamaba Sonia muy molesta.

-Es dicho que vayan a cuidar a Marcus…- Hablo Tsuna seriamente-…Ahora mismo yo siento tanta ira en mi interior que si luchamos juntos…Podría terminar matándolos a ambos-

Esas palabras habían sorprendido demasiado a los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth ya que provenían del pelirosa pero al mismo tiempo entendían que esa ira provenía del sentimiento de haber visto lastimado a sus compañeros.

El único que no se había sorprendido por las palabras de Tsuna había sido Rin que reconocía esa herida por dos razones. La primera era porque ya había visto a Tsuna así durante su batalla en el torneo y la segunda era porque él había sentido esa ira hace muchos años. El día en que murió su gremio.

-Déjenlo luchar solo- Dijo Rin- Si quiere morir, déjenlo. Es su decisión-

-¡Maldito, tu cierra la boca!- Grito Lisa furiosa.

-¡Hermano! ¡Deberías escuchar a…!-

¡Déjenlo luchar!- Grito Serena de repente interrumpiendo a Lucia y sorprendiendo a todos.

-Serena… ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?- Pregunto Happy dudoso.

-Si…estoy segura…- Serena con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas observo la espalda del mago de fuego-…Tsuna…derrota a ese tipo… ¡Demuestro que es lo que pasa cuando lastiman a un miembro de nuestra familia!-

-¡Por Supuesto! ¡Definitivamente lo derrotare!- Respondió el determinado Tsuna apretando sus puños llenos de furia.

Ante la petición de Alicia y la determinación de Tsuna los demás magos no tenían otra opción que dejar que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se encargara del enemigo.

Pero Alexander que había presenciado la charla entre los jóvenes magos dejo su silencio y soltó una leve risa que escucharon los magos.

-Parece que han estado ignorándome- Hablo Alexander- ¿De verdad creen que volveré a aceptar una batalla uno contra uno? Esta vez me encargare de acabar con la vida de todos con mis propias manos. ¡No los dejare…!-

Antes de que ese pelinegro pudiera terminar su oración, logro observar como Tsuna había apareció en frente de el en solo un instante. El mago de fuego rápidamente reunió las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo en su puño derecho.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna impacto un puñetazo revestido con llamas en la cara de Alexander el cual se desbalanceo, se sorprendió y fue herido por ese repentino ataque. El pelirosa de Fairy Tail con rapidez concentro las llamas esta vez en su pie izquierda.

 **-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

Tsuna dio un giro para agregar fuerza a su ataque para después impactar una fuerte patada cubierta con fuego en el abdomen de Alexander mandándolo a volar contra la pared agrietada debido a la anterior batalla en esa habitación.

Antes de que Alexander pudiera apartarse de la pared, Tsuna una vez mas había aparecido en frente de el con una increíble velocidad y esta vez una gran cantidad de poderosas llamas habían sido reunidas en sus dos puños.

 **-¡Guren Karyu Ken!-**

El pelirosa procedió a lanzar una poderosa y furiosa oleada de golpes cubiertos con llamas hacia todo el cuerpo de Alexander apresado contra la pared. La ráfaga de puños de Tsuna empujo a Alexander hasta que finalmente termino atravesando completamente la pared y fue lanzado con gran fuerza hacia otra habitación.

Tsuna atravesó el agujero que él había creado para continuar con su batalla contra Alexander. Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se quedaron impresionados por todo el poder que le quedaba al mago de fuego.

-I-Increíble. Tsuna-sama es sorprendente- Dijo Sorano sorprendida.

-S-Si…No puedo creer que este luchando en ese estado- Agrego Lisa también sorprendida.

-Impresiónense después, ahora mismo tenemos que tratar la herida de Marcus. Ese es el deber que Tsuna nos dejo- Dijo Ryos muy serio.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No dejare que mi primo muera tan fácilmente!- Dijo Lisa cubriendo la herida de Marcus con un pedazo de su ropa.

Mientras Lisa y los demás se concentraban en atender la herida de Marcus cierta chica pelinegra sentada en el suelo de habitación apretada las manos contra sus piernas mientras contenía las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Tsuna…Por favor… ¡Gana y vive!- Pensaba Serena muy preocupada.

La única entre los magos que había notado a la muchacha pelinegra contener sus lagrimas había sido Rin que mantenía un serio rostro están de pie al lado de los demás magos.

Mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth habían empezado a tratar la herida de Marcus, los dos combatientes en medio de una batalla habían terminado yendo a otra habitación del mismo tiempo. Esta habitación era igual que la otra, muy amplia pero solo tenía una pequeña puerta. Posiblemente era un cuarto de entrenamiento.

Alexander estaba en el suelo en medio de la habitación y mientras comenzaba a pararse, Tsuna corría con dirección hacia a una gran velocidad.

-¡Todavía no he terminado!- Exclamo el pelirosa furioso.

El Dragon Slayer una vez más cubrió su puño derecho con intensas llamas que iban dirigidas hacia su enemigo de Seven Satan.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna dirigió el puño revestido con llamas contra Alexander pero este repentinamente levanto su mano izquierda en contra del golpe de Tsuna y lo detuvo con las manos desnudas dejando sorprendido al mago de fuego.

-¿Lo detuvo…?- Reacciono el pelirosa.

-Admito que tienes un gran poder mágico, Tsuna Dragneel. Pero para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no solo es necesario magia, también fuerza física y esas heridas y el cansancio por la batalla contra mi dragón artificial hacen que tus golpes sean muy débiles- Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad.

Alexander jalo a Tsuna por su brazo para a continuación impactar una fuerte patada en su barbilla que estaba a punto de lanzarlo por los aires pero Alexander una vez sujeto a Tsuna por su brazo para después azotarlo con fuerza contra el suelo.

El mago de Fairy Tail sentía un gran dolor pero lo resistió y de inmediato cubrió todo su cuerpo con intensas llamas obligando a Alexander a soltar su brazo y retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás. Tsuna se coloco de rápidamente y fijo su mirada sobre su enemigo.

-Si los ataques físicos no funcionan ¡¿Qué te parece esto?!- Grito Tsuna.

El Dragon Slayer concentro esa gran cantidad de llamas en una gran esfera de fuego entre sus dos manos.

 **-¡Karyu no Koen!-**

Tsuna disparo esa gran esfera de fuego en contra de Alexander que termino recibiendo el ataque de golpe y causo una enorme explosión de llamas dentro de la habitación.

-Eso no es todo lo que tengo…- Dijo Tsuna.

El pelirosa de inmediato empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire llenando ambas de sus mejillas.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

El pelirosa disparo una potente ráfaga de llamas de su boca que impacto contra la explosión de llamas creada anteriormente y aumento su tamaño. Tsuna se quedo mirando esa gran cantidad de llamas creadas por el creyendo que ahí yacía el cadáver de Alexander.

Pero Tsuna se frustro al momento en que el mago de Seven Satan salió de la gran cantidad de llamas caminando tranquilamente mientras no había ninguna herida sobre su cuerpo.

-Eso estuvo mejor que tus anteriores ataques pero tendrás que hacer un mayor esfuerzo si quieres acabar conmigo- Comento Alexander seriamente.

-Eres un maldito realmente resistente, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Tsuna colocándose en posición de lucha.

-Esto no tiene que ver con resistencia- Hablo el pelinegro- Mi otra maldición llamada Transfusión me permite transferir partes del cuerpo de otro ser viviente hacia mi propio cuerpo. Para curar mis heridas solo tengo que remplazar la carne herida con nueva carne. Si quieres derrotarme tendrás que destruirme sin dejar ni un rastro de mi cuerpo-

-Eres un desgraciado muy parlanchín que me subestimando demasiado al contarme la forma de derrotarlo, pero ahora no me importa. Solo tengo que calcinar completamente tu cuerpo, ¿Verdad? ¡Sera fácil!- Dijo Tsuna sonriente.

-¿Fácil?- Hablo Alexander- Eso puedes pensar tú pero por desgracia ya va siendo hora de que me ponga serio. Así que tus posibilidades de ganar…son de cero por ciento-

Tras esas palabras, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alexander procedió a convertir sus dos brazos en un par de largar y afiladas garras de alguna clase de criatura y de inmediato apareció en frente de Tsuna para comenzar su ataque.

El mago de Seven Satan comenzó un ataque frenético con sus garras contra el mago de Fairy Tail que con una gran movilidad y rapidez empezó a esquivar esos filosos ataques. Pero por desgracia, Tsuna no lograba esquivar todos los ataques y leves cortes empezaron a surgir sobre su piel.

Los pequeños pero múltiples cortes que Alexander le hacía a Tsuna con su ataque de garras provocaban que los movimientos del mago de fuego fueran más lento. El pelirosa se alejo de Alexander dando un gran salto que lo dejo suspendido en el aire y encima de él.

El Dragon Slayer una vez más empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en su boca llenando ambas mejillas con gran cantidad de llamas.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

-¿El mismo movimiento? Ahora tu eres el me subestima- Comento Alexander disgustado.

Alexander de inmediato hizo aparecer en su pecho una boca de carne que tomo la forma de una gran boca con afilados dientes. Esa boca se extendió de tal forma que sorprendentemente devoro las llamas de Tsuna dejando a este sorprendido mientras caía al suelo de pie.

-No puede ser…Esa boca en tu pecho… ¿Se comió mis llamas?- Reaccionó el pelirosa sorprendido.

-Exactamente- Hablo el pelinegro- Esa boca que puedes ver en mi pecho es de uno de mis experimentos. La criatura que había creado tenía la gran capacidad de devorar cualquier clase de magia que emitiera calor, incluyendo tus llamas por supuesto. Aunque la cree con el propósito general de detener a Rin, por si alguna vez nos traicionaba. Tome la decisión correcta. Cuando acabe contigo él será el siguiente en mi lista, ese maldito traidor de pacotilla-

-Maldito…- Tsuna apretó sus puños-…Yo se que Rin no es completamente mi compañero y mucho menos un amigo…el lastimo a Sorano y quiere matar a Serena…pero por alguna razón las palabras que dices… ¡Solo provocan que este mas encendido de furia!-

El mago de Fairy Tail cubrió sus dos puños con intensas llamas y de inmediato empezó a correr con dirección hacia su enemigo. Alexander hizo desaparecer la boca en su pecho y las largar garras que tenía en sus brazos fueron convertidos en musculoso brazos de alguna criatura muy peluda.

Tsuna al posicionarse en frente de Alexander empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes llenos de ira pero su oponente los bloqueaba con esos musculosos brazos que poseía. Tsuna dirigió un golpe con su puño izquierdo pero repentinamente Alexander procedió a tomar con fuerza su brazo.

-Etherias Tsuna Dragneel…- Hablo Alexander-…Hijo de Etherias Natsu Dragneel también conocido como el demonio más fuerte de los libros de Zeref, END. Tu… ¿Conoces la verdad sobre lo que eres?-

-¿Sobre lo que soy mitad-demonio? Acnologia ya me conto todas esas estupideces y te diré lo mismo que le dije a él, ¡Ya deja esa estupidez! ¡Yo soy yo! ¡Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail y nadie más!- Exclamo el pelirosa seriamente.

-Entonces conoces la verdad. Eso hará mas fácil lo que te voy a proponer…-Alexander mostro una sonrisa-…Dime, Tsuna… ¿Quieres unirte a Seven Satan?-

Ante lo que dijo Alexander, Tsuna abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras dejaba de luchar para que el pelinegro con musculosos brazos soltara su brazo.

-Tu… ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- Reacciono el mago de fuego sorprendido.

-Tal como acabas de oír- Hablo el pelinegro sonriente- Tú que eres mitad-demonio al igual que nosotros mereces estar en nuestro gremio. Estoy seguro que el Acnologia-sama estará complacido y si nos ayuda a revivir a Zeref-sama usando el cuerpo de tu padre como contenedor estoy seguro que cuando reviva también te concederá una petición…dime, Tsuna… ¿Quieres unirte al gremio creador de una nueva era?-

-Tu…- El pelirosa empezó a temblar mientras apretaba sus dientes y puños-…Lastimaste a Laxus…Usaste a Sorano como experimento y la obligaste a luchar contra Lisa…Quieres sacrificar a las personas de esta isla…insultaste varias veces a mis amigos y a mi gremio…Y casi matas a Marcus…y además me pides que me una a tu gremio. Mi respuesta debería ser más que obvia… ¡PREFIERO MORIR!-

De repente las llamas en el brazo izquierdo de Tsuna aumentaron de golpe y calcinaron completamente el brazo con el que Alexander lo sostenía. Ante ese repentino aumento de poder Alexander se sorprendió y observo algo todavía más sorprendente en Tsuna.

Alexander observo que cuando Tsuna había liberado esa gran cantidad de poder sus ojos tenían una apariencia diferente a la de una persona normal. En su interior se habían vuelto de un color café mientras que la pupila se había más pequeña y afilada de un color negro como el de alguna criatura salvaje.

-Esos ojos…- Pensaba Alexander-…No son los ojos de un humano o demonio que alguna haya visto…esos ojos bestiales y ese repentino incremento de poder debido a sus emociones… ¿Qué eres, Tsuna Dragneel?-

El mago de Seven Satan dejo sus pensamientos y retrocedió para poder regenerar su brazo pero Tsuna con una gran rapidez corrió hacia Alexander mientras reunía sus poderosas llamas en su puño derecho.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Alexander no tuvo tiempo de regenerar su brazo a tiempo para defenderse utilizo el otro. El puño de fuego de Tsuna choco contra el musculoso y peludo puño de Alexander. Las llamas en el golpe del pelirosa lograron destruir el otro brazo de Alexander pero al mismo tiempo las llamas de Tsuna habían desaparecido mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Sus ojos…volvieron hacer los de un humano normal. No sé que haya sido eso pero parece que no es consciente de ese gran poder en su interior…- Pensó Alexander seriamente.

Alexander de inmediato regenero sus dos brazos y los transformo en los brazos de un humano normal bien ejercitado. Tsuna de inmediato volvió a lanzar un puñetazo contra Alexander pero esta vez sin estar cubierto de llamas.

El mago de Seven Satan respondió de la misma forma y al momento en que ambos chocaron sus puños con tremenda fuerza, una increíble onda de choque azoto toda la habitación causando un mini temblor.

-No sé como lo hiciste…pero parece que tu fuerza física se ha recuperado en gran parte y tus heridas ya no parecen dolerte tanto… ¿Qué clase de habilidad regenerativa tienes?- Preguntaba Alexander chocando su puño con Tsuna.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco sé que ha pasado…pero… ¡No tengo quejas!- Exclamo Tsuna sonriente.

De inmediato el mago de Fairy Tail y el mago de Seven Satan empezaron a chocar entre ellos una feroz ráfaga de puñetazos sin usar ninguna clase de magia o maldición. Por cada golpe, patada, cabezazo y codazo entre ambos combatientes se causaba una pequeña onda de choque hacía temblar la habitación cada vez mas y mas.

El choque de ataques entre Tsuna y Alexander se detuvo cuando ambos chocaron sus dos puños y al mismo tiempo sus frentes con gran fuerza quedando cara a cara con su expresión de determinación.

-Tu capacidad regenerativa es sorprendente…sinceramente quiero hacer experimentos contigo pero por el momento te tengo una pregunta…Tsuna, ¿Me odias?- Pregunto Alexander durante el choque.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso es más que obvio, desgraciado! ¡Yo te odio!- Respondió El pelirosa.

-Me alegro oír eso- Hablo Alexander- El odio es una cosa más que une un lazo contigo con Seven Satan. Esa es otra razón por la cual unirte a nuestro gremio, Tsuna-

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora?!- Pregunto Tsuna confundido.

-A los siete satanes los une una cosa más que ser mitad-demonio…El odio…- Hablo Alexander-…Cada uno de nosotros posee un gran odio que nos proporciona más poder y mas deseo para revivir a Zeref. Rin siente odio contra los demonios que le arrebataron su felicidad. Victor contra las personas que no lo dejaban tomar lo que él quería. Ren sentía odio por el contrario sí mismo al no pertenecer a nada. Diane sentía odio contra las personas de elite que la hacían sentir inferior. Sasha sentía odio contra las personas fuertes que la lastimaban. Y yo…yo siento odio contra la humanidad-

-¿Qué? ¿La humanidad?- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

-¡Sí! ¡Siento odio contra esta maldita humanidad! ¡Esta humanidad que solo sabe matarse, robarse, insultarse, o ignorar lo que realmente importa! ¡Ese es el motivo de todos mis experimentos! ¡Para poder encontrar algo superior a la humanidad! ¡Por esa razón estoy más que seguro que cuando Zeref-sama vuelva a nacer esta asquerosa humanidad desapareces de este mundo!- Exclama Alexander entre risas de placer.

-Odio…- Susurro Tsuna chocando su cabeza contra la de Alexander-…Esa…Esa es la razón por la que ustedes… ¡¿Es por eso que luchan?!-

El mago de fuego una vez rodeo su cuerpo con intensas llamas aunque esta vez sus ojos no habían cambiado. Alexander rápidamente empezó a alejarse pero Tsuna de inmediato empezó a seguirle el paso.

El pelirosa empezó a lanzar una serie de varios ataques revestidos con sus llamas pero Alexander con una gran movilidad y velocidad procedía a esquivarlos sin perder su seria expresión a diferencia de Tsuna que estaba llena de ira.

-¿Estas enojado?- Hablo Alexander mientras esquivaba- ¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Acaso tú no peleas por la misma razón que nosotros? ¿Acaso no luchas por tu odio contra nosotros?-

Alexander dejo de esquivar y lanzo una fuerte patada contra Tsuna pero este utiliza ambos brazos para evitar un poderoso golpe en su cara.

-¡No me compares contigo, maldito! ¡Yo peleo por una razón muy diferente a la tuya!- Respondió el pelirosa.

Tsuna extendió sus brazos apartando el pie de Alexander y este de inmediato empezó a retroceder sin apartar la mirada de Tsuna.

-¿Ahora me estás diciendo que no sientes odio contra Seven Satan?- Preguntaba el pelinegro confundido.

-¡Tampoco me refiero a eso!- Respondió Tsuna.

Alexander no perdió tiempo y después de tomar distancia contra el mago de fuego, convirtió sus brazos en un par de largos y grandes tentáculos que se estiraron contra Tsuna y empezaron una furiosa ráfaga de ataques.

El pelirosa no se quedo quieto y con una gran agilidad procedió a esquivarlos sin apartar su furiosa mirada sobre el pelinegro con tentáculos en vez de brazos.

-Yo te odio y siempre lo hare, pero este asqueroso sentimiento no tiene nada ver con esta batalla…- Hablo Tsuna mientras esquivaba-…Mis seres querido que no pude proteger y los seres queridos que todavía tengo que proteger…Todos ellos…Todos sus sentimientos han llegado hacia mi e iluminan estas llamas que recorren mis puños…Cada uno de esos sentimientos me piden que te derrote para que no lastimes a nadie más…Eso es lo que mueve mis músculos y le da más fuerza a mi magia…¡Esa es mi Razón de Luchar!-

Tras esas palabras, las ardientes llamas llenas de sentimientos cubrieron los dos puños de Tsuna mientras esquivaba los ataques de tentáculos de Alexander.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

El Dragon Slayer mientras liberaba un grito furioso calcino por completo los tentáculos de Alexander con un ondulante ataque de llamas que sorprendió un poco al mago de Seven Satan.

Pero de inmediato, Alexander apareció en frente de Tsuna con una gran velocidad e impacto una fuerte patada en su abdomen. Ese ataque mando al pelirosa a volar contra la pared de la habitación y el impacto causo una gran nube de polvo que cubría sus alrededores.

-Lindas palabras pero simples emociones humanas no van a vencerme- Exclamo Alexander regenerando sus brazos.

La nube de polvo que cubría al mago de fuego se despejo para ver como este se levantaba del suelo y se colocaba de pie y de inmediato fijo su mirada llena de determinación sobre Alexander el cual observaba los rapones y hilos de sangre que salían de su cuerpo.

-Eso ya lo sé, Alexander…- Tsuna mostro una sonrisa-… ¡Para eso están mis llamas! ¡Para transmitir esas emociones!-

 _Al mismo tiempo…_

Mientras Tsuna y Alexander luchaban furiosamente, en la habitación de al lado se encontraban los demás magos de Fairy Tail y las magas de Sabertooth e incluso Rin todos alrededor de un herido Marcus.

A pesar de haber visto la herida, ninguno de ellos tenía los objetos o la magia para poder atender esa herida. Además no podían pensar bien debido a la habitación que era víctima de leves temblores.

-Ha habido muchos temblores… ¿Son por la pelea de mi hermano?- Preguntaba Lucia preocupada.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Lucia-chan, pero por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en atender la herida de Marcus- Dijo Serena ignorando su propia preocupación por el pelirosa.

-Si…lo sé…- Respondió la maga celestial volviendo a fijar su mirada sobre el inconsciente joven albino.

Lo único que podían hacer los magos para evitar que Marcus sangrara en exceso era cubrir la herida con pedazos de sus ropas tanto por el abdomen como la espalda del joven albino. Pero aun así eso no detenía el sangrado.

-¡Maldición!- Hablo Sonia enojada- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Aunque cubramos la herida, eso no detiene el sangrado. Si lo dejamos así al final morirá desangrado-

-No dejaremos que eso pase. Sin duda lo salvaremos- Exclamo Ryos seriamente.

-Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer por Marcus-sama?- Hablo Sorano preocupada- Aunque el ataque de Alexander no lo atravesó en un órgano vital, estuvo realmente cerca y ninguna de nosotros tenemos alguna habilidad de curación o algo parecido-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Solo tenemos que salir de esta base y llevarlo con Wendy lo antes posible para que lo cure!- Dijo Happy invocando sus alas.

-Lo siento por ustedes, pero eso no funcionara- Hablo Rin de pie al lado de los magos- Creo que ahora mismo estamos en el tercer piso que estaba basado en una gran cantidad de habitaciones y cuando encontremos la salido ese chico ya moriría desangrado. Incluso si atravesamos el techo como la última vez, se desangraría más rápido debido a tantos movimientos. No sé qué clase de habilidad tendrá esa Wendy pero la posibilidad de ese chico de vivir son demasiado escasas-

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Acaso quieres decir que nos rindamos con salvar su vida?!- Exclamo Lisa furiosa.

-Ustedes pueden interpretarlo como quieran. Yo solo digo lo más obvio- Respondió Rin de brazos cruzados.

-Desgraciado…- Dijo Lisa a punto de atacar a Rin si fuera que Sorano coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-Lisa-chan…Debemos concentrarnos en curar a Marcus-sama- Dijo Sorano resistiendo su ira contra Rin.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Se calmo Lisa difícilmente.

-¿Salvarlo? No tienen posibilidades. Ese chico va a…-

-¡No Morirá!- Interrumpió Serena a Rin sorprendiendo a este-… ¡Sin duda lo salvaremos! ¡Nunca jamás dejare que los compañeros de mi gremio mueran! ¡Salvaremos a Marcus!-

Ante las palabras de la chica demonio, Rin no dijo nada y solamente se le quedo viendo a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lagrimas parecida a la noche en que el gremio de ambos jóvenes había sido calcinado por el otro lado de Serena.

-Que estupidez…No puedo creer que sea ella quien diga esas palabras…- Pensaba Rin seriamente-…Ella está sufriendo…Esta sufriendo por que sus compañeros están en peligro…El mismo sentimiento que yo sentí hace tantos años… ¡¿Pero entonces Por qué?!...¡¿Por qué no estoy disfrutando su sufriendo?!... ¡¿Qué demonios es este malestar en mi pecho?!-

El joven peliblanco apretaba su puño con furia mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos confundidos por sus propios sentimientos. Rin apretó su puño derecho con tanta fuerza que incluso salió un pequeño hilo sangre hasta que de repente su puño se encendió en intensas llamas.

Los magos sentados al lado del herido de Marcus se sorprendieron al ver como Rin descruzaba sus brazos mientras su puño derecho se encendía en llamas mata demonios.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, maldito?- Preguntaba Ryos preparándose para luchar.

-Apártense, Hadas y Tigres. Yo me encargare de ese tipo- Exclamo Rin seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres acabar con la vida de Marcus? ¡No te lo permitiré, maldito! ¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti!- Exclamo Lisa colocándose de pie en frente de Rin para luchar.

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca, tigre! ¡Lo que estoy diciendo es que voy a encargarme de la herida de ese tipo, así que apártense!- Exclamo El peliblanco seriamente.

Antes las palabras provenientes del antiguo mago de Seven Satan, los jóvenes magos se sorprendieron ya que no esperaban una oración como esa de alguien como él.

-¿Vas a encargarte de su herida?- Reacciono Serena sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo va a hacer, Rin-san? ¿Acaso posee alguna habilidad curativa?- Preguntaba Lucia confundida.

-No. Y tampoco voy a curarlo completamente- Hablo Rin- Lo que voy a hacer es detener el sangrado de ese tipo cicatrizando el agujero en su cuerpo con mis llamas. Eso detendrá el sangrado y nos dará más tiempo para llegar hacia esa mujer llamada Wendy y que ella termine el trabajo usando las habilidades curativas de las que ustedes hablan-

Ante la propuesta que dijo Rin los magos se sorprendieron aun más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Cicatrizar su herida? ¡Lo que tú estás diciendo es que vas a quemarlo con tus llamas! ¡¿Está loco, maldito?!- Grito Lisa molesta.

-¡Es verdad!- Exclamo Sonia- Aunque hicieras eso para detener el sangrado, debido a su cansancio de la anterior batalla que tuvo, el dolor causado por tus llamas podría matar a Marcus de todas formas-

-Eso dependerá de su voluntad de querer vivir. ¡Así que apártate!- Ordeno el peliblanco molesto.

-¡No lo hare! ¡No dejare que lastimes a mi primo con esas…!-

Antes de que la chica rubia de Sabertooth pudiera seguir hablando pudo sentir como la mano de alguien sujeto su mano. Lisa al principio pensó que se trataba de Sorano pero poco a poco se dio la vuelta y la respuesta sorprendió a todos los jóvenes.

La persona que había sujetado a Lisa resulto ser el herido Marcus que había recuperado la conciencia.

-D-Deja que lo haga…Lisa…- Dijo el joven albino difícilmente.

-Marcus…- Reaccionó Lisa sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Marcus?!- Exclamo Sonia- ¡No debes moverte ni hablar! ¡Estás muy herido y si Rin usa sus llamas para cicatrizar la herida podrías morir!-

-A-Ahora…mismo…- Hablo Marcus con pequeños hilos de sangre cayendo por su boca-…Tsuna está luchando…Yo…no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente… ¡Sin duda viviré! ¡A toda costa!-

-Dejen que Rin lo haga…- Hablo Serena sorprendiendo a todos-…Pero, Rin…Si algo le pasa a Marcus… ¡Sin siquiera dudarlo…Te matare!-

Serena fijo su mirada sobre Rin y este se sorprendió que los ojos demoniacos de esa chica sentada en el suelo mostraran una determinación y frialdad impresionante. Ante esas palabras, el peliblanco simplemente se acerco al joven albino tirado en el suelo y se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Estás listo, Marcus?- Pregunto Rin aumentando las llamas en su mano derecha.

-S-Solamente…hazlo…rápido…- Exclama el albino mientras se desangraba mas y mas.

-¡No puedo prometer que no te dolerá y tampoco que no voy a disfrutarlo!- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

El Devil Slayer coloco su mano cubierta con poderosas llamas sobre el agujero en el abdomen de Marcus y este abrió los ojos debido al gran dolor producido en su piel que empezaba a quemarse a gran velocidad provocando que la herida empezara a cerrarse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Marcus lleno de dolor.

El joven albino empezó a agitar sus brazos y piernas mientras gritaba lleno de dolor. De inmediato los demás magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth sujetaron sus extremidades para que el proceso de cicatrización terminara lo más rápido posible.

-¡Solo tiene que resistir un poco más, Marcus-san!- Dijo Lucia sujetando la pierna izquierda de Marcus junto con Happy.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Tú puedes con esto, Marcus!- Apoyo Happy.

-¡No puedes rendirte todavía!- Dijo Ryos sujetando el brazo derecho del albino.

Las llamas de Rin seguían quemando a Marcus hasta que finalmente tanto el agujero en el abdomen como el de la espalda de Marcus se cerraron completamente deteniendo el sangrado. El Devil Slayer apago sus llamas y con cuidado alejo su mano del herido.

Los jóvenes magos soltaron las extremidades de Marcus que había dejado de moverse y luego fijaron sus miradas en el lugar donde antes había una herida. La piel en el abdomen de Marcus ahora era de un color rojizo debido a las altas quemaduras.

-Marcus-san…no se mueve- Dijo Lisa preocupada.

-No te preocupes, mocosa- Hablo Rin colocándose de pie- Sigue vivo. Simplemente volvió a perder la conciencia debido al dolor producidos por mis llamas. Pero aun así perdió mucha sangre y todavía tienes algunas heridas por su batalla contra Alexander así que su vida no está totalmente a salvo-

-Tenemos que llevarlo con Wendy-sama lo antes posible- Dijo Sorano preocupada.

-Sí. Tienes razón- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro procedió a tomar a Marcus entre sus brazos y todos se colocaron de pie para salir de esa habitación.

-La manera más fácil de salir de este lugar es destruir el techo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Sonia muy seria.

-¡Aye! ¡Llamamos a este plan "Estrategia estilo Tsuna"!- Dijo Happy animado.

Pero mientras los demás magos se preparaban para destruir el techo encima de ellos, Rin noto como Lisa se acerco a él con una mirada muy seria en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el peliblanco seriamente.

-Escucha bien ya que solo voy a decirlo una vez…- La maga de Sabertooth bajo su mirada-…Gracias por salvar la vida de mi primo…y lamento haber creído que ibas a matarlo…Me precipite-

-No tienes que disculparte ni tampoco tienes nada que agradecer…- Respondió Rin apartando la mirada-…La vida de ese tipo todavía no está totalmente asegurada y tampoco lo hice por gusto. Solamente pensé en algo que yo podía hacer y lo hice-

-En algo que tu podías hacer…- Pensó Lisa seriamente

 _Mientras tanto…_

La batalla en la habitación de al lado continuaba. Tsuna y Alexander se habían estado lanzando una gran variedad de ataques uno contra el otro y ahora mismo estaban separados por algunos metros mirándose fijamente.

Tsuna esta arrodillado en el suelo con una gran cantidad de heridas menores y estaba respirando con algo de dificultad. Alexander al contrario no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo ya que cada vez que el pelirosa le causaba una herida grave, el usaba su maldición para remplazarla con carne nueva de inmediato.

-Ya te lo dije. Tus simples emociones humanas no van a vencerme- Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez, maldito parlanchín?- Dijo Tsuna molesto.

-Todavía no es tarde para cambiar de opinión, Tsuna- Hablo Alexander- ¿Seguro que no quieres unirte a Seven Satan?-

-Ya te lo dije…Prefiero morir…- Contesto el pelirosa colocándose de pie.

-Entonces, ¡Que se cumpla tu petición!- Exclamo Alexander seriamente.

El mago de Seven Satan transformo su brazo izquierdo en un colosal tentáculo que fue levantado hacia arriba y de inmediato empezó a descender a gran velocidad para aplastar a Tsuna pero el pelirosa rápidamente cruzo los brazos por encima de su cabeza para bloquearlo.

A Tsuna ya no le quedaba fuerza para esquivar el ataque de Alexander y a pesar de estar bloqueando con sus brazos, Tsuna fue aplastado por ese gigantesco tentáculo que Alexander tenía como brazo.

El pelirosa se encontraba tirado y lastimado en un cráter en el suelo pero de inmediato Alexander tomo a Tsuna con su tentáculo y lo lanzo con una fuerza tremenda contra la pared de la habitación.

Tsuna intento alejarse de la pared y restablecer su posición pero Alexander con una gran velocidad se posición en frente del pelirosa y transformo sus dos brazos en un par de grandes pinzas que sujetaron los brazos de Tsuna con fuerza y lo apresaron contra pared.

-Parece que te queda muy poca fuerza y tu poder mágico se ha agotado completamente. ¿Qué es lo puedes hacer ahora?- Preguntaba Alexander sonriente.

-Todavía me queda un poco de poder…y a esta distancia no puedes esquivarlo o absorberlo…- Exclamo el mago de fuego sonriente.

El Dragon Slayer empezó a reunir aire y fuego en su boca para lanzar su último ataque pero antes de que pudiera liberar su rugido, Alexander hizo aparecer un tercer brazo muy musculoso en su espalda.

Ese brazo con una gran velocidad, coloco la gran palma de su mano sobre el rostro de Tsuna evitando que pudiera liberar su rugido y después ese brazo empezó a aplastar el cráneo del mago de Fairy Tail con una fuerza temible.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna debido al dolor.

-Es una pena que tenga que acabar con un sujeto de experimentos tan exquisito como tu…-Hablo Alexander- …pero has demostrado que tienes un peligroso poder latente dentro de tu cuerpo. Si te dejo con vida serás un peligro tanto para Acnologia-sama como para Zeref-sama…Por esa razón, ¡Acabare contigo ahora, Tsuna Dragneel!-

 **-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

Alexander recibió repentinamente el impacto de un gran y poderoso rayo de luz blanca que lo alejo de Tsuna y lo hizo impactar contra otra pared de la habitación. Tsuna cayó al suelo muy herido y confundido.

Pero el mago de fuego logro voltear la mirada hacia el lugar donde había provenido ese misterioso ataque. Tsuna fijo la mirada en el agujero de la pared donde habían entrado Alexander y el, en ese agujero se encontraba la silueta de una persona.

La borrosa y confundida vista de Tsuna empezó a aclararse y de inmediato reconoció a la chica rubia que había lanzado ese repentino ataque contra el mago de Seven Satan.

-¿Lisa?- Tsuna abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- ¡Lisa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Les dije que yo me encargaba de este tipo!-

-No te hagas el rudo en el estado en que estas y ni siquiera agradeces después de salvarte la vida, aunque no importa tanto…- Lisa mostro una sonrisa al pelirosa-…He venido aquí a hacer algo que yo puedo hacer, Tsuna-

Tsuna no entendía el significado de esas palabras pero después ambos Dragon Slayers voltearon la mirada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación y observaron como Alexander se alejaba del cráter de la pared causado por el impacto y sin tener ninguna herida sobre su cuerpo.

-Un insecto tras otro. ¿Por qué simplemente no pueden aceptar su muerte como es debido?- Preguntaba Alexander molesto.

-Quien sabe…- Respondió Lisa con un tono burlón.

-Vete…Lisa…Tú no eres rival para el…-Dijo Tsuna intentado ponerse de pie con todas sus heridas.

-No me subestimes tanto, Tsuna- Respondió la maga de Sabertooth.

-Deberías escucharlo, niña- Hablo Alexander seriamente- La única razón por la que Marcus y Tsuna lograron luchar contra mí es porque ambos poseían los poderes de un demonio. Tú por otra parte tienes menos posibilidades que ellos dos-

-¡Yo no soy una simple niña, maldito!- Exclamo Lisa seriamente- ¡Yo soy la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación, y la hija de Sting Eucliffe, Maestro de Sabertooth, Lisa Eucliffe! ¡Mi poder no es el de una maga cualquiera!-

Tras esa declaración todo el cuerpo de Lisa se rodeo de una brillante aura mágica de color blanco. Al mismo tiempo en cada una de sus manos empezó a reunirse una fuerte luz blanca que empezó a formar un par de esferas blancas.

Ante ese brillante poder proveniente de Lisa, Alexander se quedo solamente un poco impresionado al igual que Tsuna que seguía muy herido acostado contra la pared.

-Debo admitir que es un gran poder mágico pero tus posibilidades de ganar siguen siendo las mismas. Resígnate, niña- Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad.

-¡No lo sabremos hasta que lo intente! ¡Usare todo mi poder!- Exclamo la chica rubia con seriedad

El poder mágico de color blanco alrededor de Lisa siguió creciendo al igual que las esferas de luz en sus manos. Esas esferas habían crecido hasta volverse de un tamaño comparable con el de Lisa. La Dragon Slayer procedió a unir sus manos uniendo ambas esferas de luz en el proceso.

Las esferas de luz se habían vuelta una sola esfera luz de tamaño colosal. La esfera de luz se comprimió a un tamaño en que podía estar entre las manos de su usuario. Lisa rápidamente apunto esa esfera de luz blanca contra el mago de Seven Satan que estaba de pie a unos metros de ella.

 **-¡Holy Ray!-**

Tras el grito de Lisa, de la esfera de luz fueron lanzados una gran cantidad de rayos de luz, como si fuera alguna clase de lluvia brillante. Todos esos rayos de luz se dirigían hacia Alexander el cual repentinamente empezó a correr.

El hombre pelinegro con una velocidad inhumana esquivo todos los rayos de luz con una gran facilidad. Mientras corría procedió transformar su brazo derecho en un gran brazo realmente musculoso de color negro.

Cuando se había acercado a Lisa, Alexander lanzo un gran puñetazo con su bestial brazo y ese ataque impacto directamente contra la maga de Sabertooth. Al recibir el ataque Lisa escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras sentía como algunos de sus huesos se rompían.

La maga de Sabertooth fue lanzada contra otra de las paredes de la habitación y cayo de inmediato al suelo mientras Alexander se le quedaba viendo con una mirada de decepción y al mismo tiempo volvía a transformar su brazo a la normalidad.

-Maldición…duele mucho…- Dijo Lisa herida en el suelo.

-Ese es tu castigo por enfrentarte contra mi- Hablo Alexander- Pero alégrate, no morirás de inmediato. Ya que tú no presentas ninguna amenaza para Acnologia-sama, usare tu cuerpo para experimentar-

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar…Ya que tu morirás aquí…- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa a pesar de estar herida.

-¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes, niña? Tú no puedes vencerme. La manera en que esquive tu ataque anterior debió haberte enseñado la diferencia entre nosotros- Exclamo Alexander con seriedad.

De repente Alexander escucho algo que lo sorprendió. El mago de Seven Satan logro escuchar como una risa provenía de Lisa que estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación.

-Maldita…Estando en esta situación, ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?- Pregunto Alexander furioso.

-Perdón…fue lo que acabas de decir…- Hablo Lisa sonriente…- Dime algo…el ataque que había lanzado anteriormente… ¿Quién dijo que era dirigido hacia a ti?-

Ante la respuesta que le había dado Lisa, Alexander abrió los ojos sorprendido y de repente empezó a sentir una poderosa presencia a sus espaldas. Alexander estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero antes de eso volvió a mirar a Lisa.

-¿Qué fue que hiciste?- Pregunto el pelinegro furioso.

-Yo dije que había venido aquí a hacer algo que yo podía hacer…Eso era darle poder a la persona que va a derrotarte ya que si mi primo puede hacerlo es imposible que él no pueda hacerlo… ¡Después de todo ambos son magos de Fairy Tail!-

Tras las palabras de Lisa, Alexander procedió a darse la vuelta y observo algo realmente impresionante. El pelinegro observo en medio de la habitación una enorme llama muy diferente a que cualquier llama que había visto ya que el color de esta llama era de un color blanco destellante.

-¿Fuego…blanco?- Reaccionó Alexander sorprendido-…Ya veo. Esta maldita niña fingió atacarme a mí pero en realidad lanzo todo su poder mágico hacia Tsuna Dragneel para que este pudiera hacer lo mismo que Marcus hizo con las sombras de su amiga…El se comió la luz blanca-

El mago de Seven Satan observo como dentro de esa gran llama de color blanco empezó a surgir una silueta que poco a poco empezó a aclararse. Ese gran fuego blanco provenía del cuerpo de cierto pelirosa que no tenia camisa dejando ver los cambios ocurridos en su piel.

La piel de Tsuna ahora parecía estar cubierta por alguna clase de escamas blancas solamente en los brazos y caras. Además sus ojos habían cambiado una vez, ahora parecían los verdaderos ojos de un dragón lleno de determinación.

-Este maldito…Se ha convertido en el Dragón de Llamas Blancas- Dijo Alexander realmente sorprendido.

-Gracias, Lisa…He recibido tu fuerza y sentimientos…- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Idiota…Si de verdad quieres agradecerme…Acaba con este tipo…- Dijo Lisa para después desmayarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si…Esa es mi intención- Respondió el mago de fuego blanco con un rostro de seriedad.

-Debes tener una gran confianza en tu nuevo poder para decir eso tan seriamente- Dijo Alexander listo para luchar.

-Por supuesto que tengo confianza…- Tsuna encendió su puño derecho en llamas confianza-… ¡Este es un poder proveniente de mis compañeros! ¡Te mostrare su poder y acabare con esto de una vez por todas! ¡Alexander!-

 **Continuara…**


	26. Llamas del Juicio

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 26: ¡Llamas del Juicio!**

Después de que Marcus fuera derrotado y herido de gravedad por Alexander, un enojado Tsuna decidió tomar el lugar de su compañero en la batalla. Así fue como Tsuna y Alexander empezaron una feroz batalla que continúo en otra habitación diferente.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth con la ayuda de Rin lograron salvar la vida de Marcus pero aun así tenían que llevarlo con Wendy para que estuviera totalmente a salvo. Por su lado, Tsuna tenía dificultades luchando contra el segundo al mando de Seven Satan pero antes de que la batalla terminara el pelirosa fue salvado de una manera que él no esperaba.

La maga de Sabertooth, Lisa había apareció para rescatar a Tsuna aunque este había pedido que le dejaran luchar solo contra Alexander.

-Vete…Lisa…Tú no eres rival para el…-Dijo Tsuna intentado ponerse de pie con todas sus heridas.

-No me subestimes tanto, Tsuna- Respondió la maga de Sabertooth.

-Deberías escucharlo, niña- Hablo Alexander seriamente- La única razón por la que Marcus y Tsuna lograron luchar contra mí es porque ambos poseían los poderes de un demonio. Tú por otra parte tienes menos posibilidades que ellos dos-

-¡Yo no soy una simple niña, maldito!- Exclamo Lisa seriamente- ¡Yo soy la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación, y la hija de Sting Eucliffe, Maestro de Sabertooth, Lisa Eucliffe! ¡Mi poder no es el de una maga cualquiera!-

Tras esa declaración todo el cuerpo de Lisa se rodeo de una brillante aura mágica de color blanco. Al mismo tiempo en cada una de sus manos empezó a reunirse una fuerte luz blanca que empezó a formar un par de esferas blancas.

Ante ese brillante poder proveniente de Lisa, Alexander se quedo solamente un poco impresionado al igual que Tsuna que seguía muy herido acostado contra la pared.

-Debo admitir que es un gran poder mágico pero tus posibilidades de ganar siguen siendo las mismas. Resígnate, niña- Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad.

-¡No lo sabremos hasta que lo intente! ¡Usare todo mi poder!- Exclamo la chica rubia con seriedad

El poder mágico de color blanco alrededor de Lisa siguió creciendo al igual que las esferas de luz en sus manos. Esas esferas habían crecido hasta volverse de un tamaño comparable con el de Lisa. La Dragon Slayer procedió a unir sus manos uniendo ambas esferas de luz en el proceso.

Las esferas de luz se habían vuelta una sola esfera luz de tamaño colosal. La esfera de luz se comprimió a un tamaño en que podía estar entre las manos de su usuario. Lisa rápidamente apunto esa esfera de luz blanca contra el mago de Seven Satan que estaba de pie a unos metros de ella.

-¡Holy Ray!-

Tras el grito de Lisa, de la esfera de luz fueron lanzados una gran cantidad de rayos de luz, como si fuera alguna clase de lluvia brillante. Todos esos rayos de luz se dirigían hacia Alexander el cual repentinamente empezó a correr.

El hombre pelinegro con una velocidad inhumana esquivo todos los rayos de luz con una gran facilidad. Mientras corría procedió transformar su brazo derecho en un gran brazo realmente musculoso de color negro.

Cuando se había acercado a Lisa, Alexander lanzo un gran puñetazo con su bestial brazo y ese ataque impacto directamente contra la maga de Sabertooth. Al recibir el ataque Lisa escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras sentía como algunos de sus huesos se rompían.

La maga de Sabertooth fue lanzada contra otra de las paredes de la habitación y cayo de inmediato al suelo mientras Alexander se le quedaba viendo con una mirada de decepción y al mismo tiempo volvía a transformar su brazo a la normalidad.

-Maldición…duele mucho…- Dijo Lisa herida en el suelo.

-Ese es tu castigo por enfrentarte contra mi- Hablo Alexander- Pero alégrate, no morirás de inmediato. Ya que tú no presentas ninguna amenaza para Acnologia-sama, usare tu cuerpo para experimentar-

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar…Ya que tu morirás aquí…- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa a pesar de estar herida.

-¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes, niña? Tú no puedes vencerme. La manera en que esquive tu ataque anterior debió haberte enseñado la diferencia entre nosotros- Exclamo Alexander con seriedad.

De repente Alexander escucho algo que lo sorprendió. El mago de Seven Satan logro escuchar como una risa provenía de Lisa que estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación.

-Maldita…Estando en esta situación, ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?- Pregunto Alexander furioso.

-Perdón…fue lo que acabas de decir…- Hablo Lisa sonriente…- Dime algo…el ataque que había lanzado anteriormente… ¿Quién dijo que era dirigido hacia a ti?-

Ante la respuesta que le había dado Lisa, Alexander abrió los ojos sorprendido y de repente empezó a sentir una poderosa presencia a sus espaldas. Alexander estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero antes de eso volvió a mirar a Lisa.

-¿Qué fue que hiciste?- Pregunto el pelinegro furioso.

-Yo dije que había venido aquí a hacer algo que yo podía hacer…Eso era darle poder a la persona que va a derrotarte ya que si mi primo puede hacerlo es imposible que él no pueda hacerlo… ¡Después de todo ambos son magos de Fairy Tail!-

Tras las palabras de Lisa, Alexander procedió a darse la vuelta y observo algo realmente impresionante. El pelinegro observo en medio de la habitación una enorme llama muy diferente a que cualquier llama que había visto ya que el color de esta llama era de un color blanco destellante.

-¿Fuego…blanco?- Reaccionó Alexander sorprendido-…Ya veo. Esta maldita niña fingió atacarme a mí pero en realidad lanzo todo su poder mágico hacia Tsuna Dragneel para que este pudiera hacer lo mismo que Marcus hizo con las sombras de su amiga…El se comió la luz blanca-

El mago de Seven Satan observo como dentro de esa gran llama de color blanco empezó a surgir una silueta que poco a poco empezó a aclararse. Ese gran fuego blanco provenía del cuerpo de cierto pelirosa que no tenia camisa dejando ver los cambios ocurridos en su piel.

La piel de Tsuna ahora parecía estar cubierta por alguna clase de escamas blancas solamente en los brazos y caras. Además sus ojos habían cambiado una vez, ahora parecían los verdaderos ojos de un dragón lleno de determinación.

-Este maldito…Se ha convertido en el Dragón de Llamas Blancas- Dijo Alexander realmente sorprendido.

-Gracias, Lisa…He recibido tu fuerza y sentimientos…- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Idiota…Si de verdad quieres agradecerme…Acaba con este tipo…- Dijo Lisa para después desmayarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si…Esa es mi intención- Respondió el mago de fuego blanco con un rostro de seriedad.

-Debes tener una gran confianza en tu nuevo poder para decir eso tan seriamente- Dijo Alexander listo para luchar.

-Por supuesto que tengo confianza…- Tsuna encendió su puño derecho en llamas confianza-… ¡Este es un poder proveniente de mis compañeros! ¡Te mostrare su poder y acabare con esto de una vez por todas! ¡Alexander!-

Ambos combatientes estaban separados por al menos cuatro metros. Alexander se le quedaba viendo a Tsuna y este hacia lo mismo mientras una inconsciente Lisa yacía detrás del mago de Seven Satan.

En ese mismo momento se observo como entraron más personas a la habitación por el gran agujero en la pared. Esas personas eran Sorano, Lucia, Serena y Rin.

-¡Lisa-chan! ¡¿Por qué saliste tan de repente?!- Sorano observo como su querida amiga estaba tirada en el suelo- ¡Lisa-chan!-

Tanto Tsuna como Alexander apartaron solo por un momento la mirada del uno sobre otro para poder observar a las personas que habían entrado.

-Han llegados mas insectos inútiles…- Alexander volvió a fijar su mirada sobre enemigo-…Bueno, no importa. Con el nuevo poder que Tsuna ha obtenido, tengo que centrar mi atención solamente sobre el.-

Los magos que habían acabado de entrar a la habitación rápidamente se apresuraron a colocarse a lado de la herida Lisa. Sorano se arrodillo al lado de la chica rubia y con mucho cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Lisa-chan… ¿Puedes oírme?- Dijo la pelinegra de cabello corto muy preocupada.

La Dragon Slayer al oír la voz de su amiga poco a poco abrió los ojos con dificultad para observar su rostro con ojos lagrimosos.

-Sorano-chan…lo siento…creo que cometí una pequeña locura…- Dijo Lisa con una leve sonrisa mientras estaba entre los brazos de su amiga.

-Eso es más que obvio, idiota- Hablo Rin seriamente- Mientras estábamos saliendo por el agujero que hicimos en el techo, tu saliste corriendo hacia aquí. ¿Acaso pensabas que una debilucha como tú podría ayudar a Tsuna a luchar contra Alexander? Solo eres un estorbo-

-¡Rin san, eso es muy grosero!- Reclamo Lucia molesta.

-Déjalo, Lucia…- Dijo Lisa difícilmente-…Puede que tenga razón…pero al menos logre darle algo de apoyo a Tsuna…Ahora estoy más que segura…El no puede perder…-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- Pregunto Rin confundido.

Tras las palabras que dijo Lisa, los magos a su lado voltearon la mirada hacia Tsuna y se quedaron realmente impresionados por lo que vieron. Todos lograron observaron como la piel del pelirosa ahora era cubierta en su mayoría por escamas blancas y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de intensas llamas del mismo color y sin mencionar los ojos de un dragón en su seria mirada.

Ante esa apariencia y ese gran poder, los magos no lo hubieran reconocido de no ser por su destacado y desordenado cabello rosa puntiagudo.

-¿Ese es…Tsuna?- Preguntaba Serena confundida.

-Sí. Ese sin duda es mi hermano, pero tiene algo diferente… ¿Por qué sus llamas son blancas?- Preguntaba Lucia confundida también.

-Puedo sentir la luz blanca de Lisa-chan proviniendo de esas llamas…- Hablo Sorano sorprendida- …Y también puedo sentir la misma sensación que sentí cuando luche contra Marcus-sama que había devorado mis sombras… ¿Acaso Tsuna-sama se comió la luz de Lisa-chan? ¿Ahora es un Dragón Slayer de dos atributos?-

-¿Dos atributos?...Ese desgraciado se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que ya era…- Dijo Rin apretando sus puños un poco frustrado.

-Oye, ustedes…- Hablo Tsuna con seriedad mientras estaba alejado de los magos-… ¿Qué es lo que paso con Marcus? ¿Trataron sus heridas?-

-Logramos detener el sangrado. Ahora mismo Ryos, Happy y Sonia-san deben estar llevándolo fuera de esta base para que Wendy termine de curarlo- Explico Serena al pelirosa.

-Ya veo…Entonces eso está bien. Ahora por favor, cuiden a Lisa. Yo voy acabar esta batalla en solo unos momentos- Exclamo Tsuna con seriedad.

El Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas apretó sus puños y se preparo para dar inicio al segundo round de su batalla. Alexander de inmediato tras notar los movimientos de Tsuna se preparo para la batalla.

-¡Aquí vienen! ¡No debo perderlo de vista!- Pensó el pelinegro con seriedad.

Pero incluso tras sus propias palabras dentro de su cabeza, Alexander no logro ver como Tsuna se había movido y solo pudo sentir como un fuerte puñetazo revestido con llamas blancas impacto contra su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono el mago de Seven Satan sorprendido.

Tras despegarse del puño de Tsuna, Alexander salió volando contra una de las paredes de la habitación con una fuerza y velocidad bestial. Al momento de chocar contra el concreto de la pared, se creó un enorme cráter al mismo tiempo que una gran nube de polvo dentro de la habitación.

Todos los que observaron esa repentina acción de Tsuna se cubrieron sus ojos con sus brazos para evitar que les entrara polvo de la nube creada por el impacto.

-Que increíble fuerza y velocidad…- Pensó Rin impresionado.

-Solo para que sepas…- Hablo el pelirosa-…Ese ataque fue por parte de Laxus…-

Repentinamente, de la gran nube de humo surgieron un par de grandes y largos tentáculos que iban directamente a aplastar a Tsuna pero este no se quedo quieto y rápidamente cerró sus puños. El puño derecho de Tsuna se cubría de una intensa luz blanca mientras su puño izquierdo era cubierto por intensas llamas del mismo color.

El Dragon Slayer levanto ambos brazos en contra de esos dos grandes tentáculos y mientras uno de esos tentáculos fue pulverizado por la luz, el otro fue calcinado en cenizas por las poderosas llamas.

La nube de polvo se había dispersado en mayoría y dejo ver que el responsable del ataque con tentáculos era Alexander el cual ahora no tenia brazos.

-Quemo uno con las llamas y el otro lo pulverizo con la luz… ¿Cuánto talento en batalla tiene que tener para controlar ambas magias en tan poco tiempo?- Reacciono Alexander sorprendió.

El mago de Seven Satan intento regenerar sus brazos pero Tsuna en un parpadeo apareció en frente del pelinegro dejándolo impresionado. El pelirosa de inmediato cerró su puño derecho y este se cubría de una fuerte luz blanca para después ser revestidas por fuertes llamas del mismo color.

-¡Este golpe es por parte de los habitantes de esta isla, las cuales vidas querías sacrificar!- Grito Tsuna furioso.

El mago de Fairy Tail impacto un poderoso golpe de llamas y luz blanca en la barbilla de Alexander y lo mando a volar con una fuerza monstruosa hacia el techo de la habitación. El impacto causo otra enorme explosión de polvo inundara la habitación aunque esta vez provenía del techo.

Cuando la nube de polvo se despejo, Tsuna se quedaba viendo hacia arriba con mucha seriedad y logro observar como Alexander había convertido sus manos y pies en afiladas garras que al clavarlas en el concreto evitaba que este cayera.

Además también logro observar como las heridas en la cara del pelinegro se estaban curando. Para ser exactos parecía como si la carne lastimada de Alexander se desprendiera de su cuerpo y fuera remplazada por carne nueva.

-Como pensaba…necesito golpear con más fuerza para que no pueda curarse- Pensó el pelirosa con seriedad.

Lo que Tsuna no había notado es que mientras tenía sus garras clavadas en el techo, Alexander respiraba con dificultad mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre caía de sus labios.

-Maldita sea...El poder calorífico en los ataques de Tsuna se ha incrementado increíblemente… ¿Esto es el poder cuando se juntan el calor de la luz y el fuego?- Pensaba Alexander nervioso.

De inmediato Alexander hizo surgir en su espalda un par de alas demoniaca y empezó a volar por la habitación sorprendiendo a todos. Pero lo que no habían notado es que esta vez en vez de fijar su mirada sobre Tsuna tenía su mirada fijada sobre los demás jóvenes que observaban la batalla.

-Creare una distracción atacando a sus compañeros para después acabar con esto atravesando su corazón…- Pensó el pelinegro mientras volaba por el cielo.

Alexander estaba a punto de transformar su brazo derecho en un tentáculo para atacar a los demás magos en la habitación pero una vez más Tsuna había aparecido de repente y esta vez en medio del mismo aire.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que vuelvas a herir a mis compañeros?- Exclamo el pelirosa con seriedad.

El mago de Fairy Tail procedió a tomar el brazo derecho de Alexander con tanta fuerza que se observo cómo se aplasto en un instante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Adivino mis movimientos?!- Pensó el pelinegro sorprendido.

Como con sus puños, Tsuna cubrió su pierna derecha con una fuerte combinación de luz y llamas blancas y sin dudarlo impacto una destructiva patada en el abdomen de su enemigo. Alexander escupió una gran cantidad de sangre para después salir volando y estrellarse con gran fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Ese ataque fue por haber lastimado tanto a Lisa como a Sorano!- Exclamo Tsuna mientras aterrizaba de pie en el suelo.

-Tsuna-sama…- Dijo Sorano conmovida mientras tenía a Lisa entre sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que se haya vuelto tan fuerte- Comento Serena sorprendida.

Después todos observaron como Alexander salía del cráter causado por el impacto de su caída. Como siempre el mago de Seven Satan se mostro ante todos sin tener ninguna herida sobre su cuerpo.

-Eres un maldito…-Hablo Alexander-…Debo reconocer que tu poder mayor a cualquiera que me haya enfrentado, pero aun así tu no…-

Antes de seguir hablando Alexander noto una sensación realmente extraña por todo su cuerpo. El pelinegro noto que aparte de poder hablar no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Q-Que… ¿Qué me pasa?...No puedo mover mi cuerpo…- Hablar Alexander con dificultad.

Alexander logro bajar la mirada lo suficiente para ver su propia zona del abdomen pero para ser más específicos, era la zona en que Tsuna lo había pateado. El mago de Seven Satan se llevo una sorpresa al notar que en su abdomen tenía una extraña marca que desataba un fuerte brillo de color blanco puro.

-¿Qué? ¿Marcas de luz?...No… ¿Estigmas?- Alexander apunto una mirada furiosa hacia el pelirosa a unos de el-… ¡¿Fue él?!-

Los demás magos en la habitación notaron también las extrañas marcas de luz que Alexander tenia sobre su abdomen.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Alexander? ¿Y que son esas extrañas marcas sobre su abdomen?- Preguntaba Rin confundido.

-No son marcas. Son los Estigmas del Dragón Blanco- Hablo Sorano que reconoció las marcas.

-¿Estigmas del Dragón Blanco? ¿Qué es eso, Sorano-san?- Pregunto Serena confundida.

-Era un ataque de Lisa-chan- Hablo Sorano- Ese ataque trata de grabar un estigma de luz santa sobre el cuerpo de tu oponente. Cuando el ataque este hecho, el oponente no podrá moverse. No puedo creer que Tsuna-sama haya obtenido incluso ese movimiento-

Serena, Lucia, Sorano y Rin se quedaron viendo a Tsuna el cual de repente mostro una sonrisa y apretó su puño derecho con gran fuerza y además empezó a tomar la postura para lanzar un golpe.

-Ahora que no puedes moverte, no podrás esquivar este ataque- Tsuna quito su sonrisa y coloco un serio rostro- ¡Este ataque es por Marcus! ¡Siente sus sentimientos grabados en mis llamas del Juicio!-

-¡MALDITO!- Grito Alexander lleno de ira.

Tras esas palabras llenas de determinación, una fuerte y brillante luz blanca rodeo todo el puño derecho de Tsuna en forma de esfera. Esa luz se empezó a ser cada vez más fuerte y de repente a la luz blanca se le sumo una fuerte llama del mismo color.

 **-¡Hakuenryu no Gekitetsu!-**

Con un fuerte y firme salto hacia adelante, Tsuna acorto su distancia con Alexander y de inmediato impacto un gran golpe de llamas blancas en el pecho de su enemigo. Al momento del impacto, se creó una gran explosión de llamas blancas que causo una increíble onda de choque expansiva en todo la base de Seven Satan.

Los demás jóvenes dentro de la habitación fueron alcanzados por la onda expansiva que agitaba sus cabellos y hacía temblar sus cuerpos debido al gran poder que causaba. La gran luz que producía tampoco los dejaba ver con claridad.

-¡Hermano!- Grito Lucia preocupada mientras Serena la cubría de la onda expansiva.

-¡No te preocupes, Lucia-chan! ¡Estoy segura que está bien!- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-Este maldito… ¡¿Acaso logro derrotar a Alexander?!- Pensaba Rin mientras se cubría de la onda expansiva.

Poco a poco la brillante luz dentro de la gran habitación empezó a debilitarse hasta que al final se apago por completo. Todos los jóvenes en la habitación observaron que Tsuna seguía con su piel rodeada de escamas blancas y que además seguía en la posición de haber lanzado un puñetazo.

También el puño derecho de Tsuna lanzaba un fuerte humo, pero lo que dejo impresionado de verdad a los demás magos fue un colosal agujero que abarcaba casi toda la pared de la habitación. Tsuna con una seria mirada volvió a colocarse de manera recta y empezó a avanzar hacia el agujero en la pared.

-¿A dónde vas, hermano?- Pregunto la pequeña maga celestial.

-Ustedes quédense aquí. Por alguna razón siento que ahora la batalla será más complicada- Dijo Tsuna con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no acabaste con tu oponente con ese ataque?- Pregunto Sorano confundida.

-Ese ataque era fuerte, pero dudo que Alexander vaya a morir con eso- Dijo Rin cruzado de brazos.

-Rin tiene razón…- Tsuna miro a sus compañeros con una sonrisa-…Por el momento ocúpense de las heridas de Lisa en este lugar. Cuando termine con este tipo me asegurare de reunirme con ustedes-

-Eso ya lo sé, tonto- Respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Tras esas palabras, Tsuna volvió a fijar su mirada hacia adelante y empezó a caminar ya que todavía pasar a través de 10 habitaciones más, todas con colosales agujeros causados por el ataque del Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas.

Al final del largo camino a través de todas las habitaciones, había un hombre tirado en el suelo y acostado contra la pared de la habitación al final del camino. Ese hombre era Alexander el cual había sufrido un gran cambio en toda su apariencia.

Su cabello negro ahora era todo desordenado y las puntas estaban quemadas al igual que la piel de su rostro y sus ropas pero el cambio más notable en el mago de Seven Satan fue un enorme agujero en el centro de su cuerpo.

Las quemaduras de alto grado alrededor de la gran herida de Alexander hicieron peor el terrible dolor pero respirando con un poco de dificultad, Alexander de inmediato empezó a regeneración de la carne que había perdido.

-N-No puedo creerlo…- Pensaba Alexander molesto-…Ese ataque tenía una fuerza diferente a todos los ataques que había recibido hasta ahora…Logro destruir casi todos mis órganos vitales…Si yo no fuera su oponente…posiblemente hubiera derrotado con mucha facilidad a los otros satanes…Tengo que matarlo ahora o si no podría ser una gran amenaza tanto para Acnologia-sama como para Zeref-sama…-

Mientras tanto, Tsuna en su Modo de Dragón de Llamas Blancas caminaba apresurado a través del largo camino a través de 10 habitaciones formado por su anterior ataque. El mismo creador de ese pasillo se estaba cansando de caminar por tanto tiempo.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué tuve que mandarlo a volar tan lejos? En serio tengo que aprender a controlar mi poder en este modo. Pero apuesto que Marcus y Ryos se morían de celos al ver este nuevo poder- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa presumida sin conocer que uno de sus amigos también poseía esa habilidad.

Después de caminar por un rato, Tsuna logro llegar al final de ese camino. El sabía que era el final porque era la única pared que no tenía un colosal agujero aunque si tenía una gran cantidad de grietas alrededor. Pero el Dragon Slayer se confundió al observar que ahí no se encontraba Alexander.

-¿No está aquí? Ese desgraciado debería estar aquí, ¿O acaso se escapo? No logro sentir su olor…- Pensaba Tsuna confundido.

El joven pelirosa mirada de izquierda a derecha para buscar a su oponente pero de repente logro sentir una poderosa presencia. Tsuna levanto la mirada pero termino siendo aplastado por una mano monstruosa con un tamaño colosal.

Esa gran mano provenía de un colosal y viviente bola de carne que estaba pegada al techo de la habitación. Esa colosal bola de carne viviente se despego de la pared y cayó al suelo y de inmediato empezó a tambalearse mientras su apariencia comenzaba cambiar.

La larga masa de carne empezó a alargarse como si fuera una serpiente gigante, y seguido de eso surgieron unas largas patas de arañas de ambos lados. También empezaron a formarse una gran cantidad de brazos y tentáculos con diferentes formas y tamaños al igual que una gran cantidad de bocas con filosos dientes.

En el centro de la larga masa de carne surgió una colosal boca con apariencia demoniaca y que sacaba una larga lengua como si tuviera hambre. Pero la cosa más impresionante de todas fue que en la cima del cuerpo de esa gran criatura surgió la parte superior de un cuerpo de hombre con cabello pelinegro. Ese hombre no era nadie más que Alexander que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué te parece mi nuevo cuerpo, Tsuna Dragneel?!- Exclamo el pelinegro sonriente- ¡Esta apariencia es la fusión de las miles de transfusiones que hecho durante toda mi vida! ¡Es mi forma final y también es la lo que acabara con tu asquerosa presencia!-

Pero de repente la colosal mano del cuerpo de Alexander exploto de repente y luego el mago de Seven Satan observo al pelirosa de Fairy Tail rodeado por intensas llamas blancas.

-¡Puedes intentarlo!- Exclamo Tsuna con seriedad.

El Dragon Slayer rodeo sus piernas con las llamas blancas y dio un gran salto al usar las llamas como impulsor. Seguido rodeo su puño con las mismas llamas para impactarlo contra Alexander.

Pero de repente un rápido y largo tentáculo de gran tamaño surgió del cuerpo de Alexander y de inmediato amarro por completo al Dragón de Llamas Blancas. Tsuna de repente empezó a ser azotado contra las paredes y el suelo de la habitacion.

Tsuna no se iba dejar dominar tan fácil y rápidamente expandió las llamas blancas alrededor de su cuerpo y pulverizo por completo al tentáculo que lo tenía cautivo. Las llamas blancas después se empezaron a concentrar en una esfera en la mano izquierda de Tsuna.

-¡Toma esto!- Grito el pelirosa a punto de atacar.

Tsuna lanzo una esfera que combinaba luz y fuego blanco hacia el colosal cuerpo que tenia Alexander ahora pero de ese mismo cuerpo surgió una gran mano que al expandirse bloqueo el impacto de fuego blanco con el cuerpo principal.

Tsuna se frustro por su ataque fallido y por desgracia no se dio cuenta a tiempo para ver como su pierna izquierda fue sujetada por otro tentáculo proveniente del cuerpo de Alexander. Con una fuerza tremenda, Alexander lanzo a Tsuna contra el suelo agrietado de la habitación.

El pelirosa fue lanzado con una gran fuerza contra el suelo de la habitación y al momento del impacto, Tsuna escupió algunas gotas de sangres mientras el concreto se rompió completamente. Tsuna termino volviendo a caer hacia el cuarto piso de la base.

Con su colosal cuerpo, Alexander observaba a Tsuna desde gran altura mientras el pelirosa un poco cansado volvía a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Es eso lo que tienes, Tsuna Dragneel?!- Exclamo Alexander sonriente.

Tras esas palabras, La boca en el centro de la colosal masa de carne que Alexander llamaba cuerpo empezó a abrirse de cada lado. Al mismo tiempo empezó a reunirse una gran cantidad de energía mágica en forma de esfera que crecía más y más.

Al momento de ver eso Tsuna no se quedo quieto y de inmediato empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire inflando sus mejillas, y sin mencionar que también estaban siendo absorbidas las poderosas llamas blancas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Muere!- Exclamo Alexander seriamente.

La enorme esfera de energía en la gran boca del cuerpo de Alexander fue lanzada de inmediato contra el mago de Fairy Tail pero este también había terminado de preparar todo lo necesario para su ataque.

 **-¡Hakuenryu no Hoko!-**

Después de gritar el nombre de su hechizo, Tsuna libero un fuerte rugido para que de su boca fuera disparado una gran ráfaga de llamas blancas que brillaban con la luz santa a su alrededor. El poderoso rugido de dos atributos choco contra la gran esfera de energía lanzada por Alexander.

El choque de dos grandes poderoso no tardo en causar una enorme explosión entre el tercer y cuarto piso. Ese poderoso choque de energía una vez más causo otro gran temblor en la base de Seven Satan.

En el momento en que el temblor ceso fue el momento en que el ataque de ambos magos combatientes había desapareció. Tsuna que se encontraba en el cuarto piso no podía ver nada ya que el gran pasillo se había llenado de un gran humo de la explosión.

El pelirosa tenía su mirada fijada hacia arriba para esperar el ataque de Alexander desde el tercer piso pero de repente Tsuna volteo la mirada hacia la derecha y logro observar como una colosal mano se acercaba a él.

Por desgracia el mago de Fairy Tail no tuvo el tiempo para esquivarlo y fue golpeado por la gran palma de la mano de la mano que se acercaba hacia él. Tsuna fue lanzado hacia la pared del pasillo del cuarto piso y estando enterrado en el cráter de la pared observo como el humo se despejo dejando ver a Alexander con su colosal cuerpo que había bajado al cuarto piso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tsuna? Creí que podías esquivar ese ataque- Dijo Alexander de una manera burlona.

-Sinceramente yo también…- Hablo Tsuna saliendo del cráter en la pared-…Creo que estoy agotar el poder mágico que me dio Lisa…Tengo que acabar con esto rápido, y si mi rugido no funciono tendré que concentrar toda mi magia en el siguiente ataque…-

-¡Ten concedo la razón! ¡Creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con tu vida!- Exclamo el pelinegro.

Una vez más Alexander hizo abrir la gran boca en medio de su gran cuerpo pero esta vez no solo esa boca si no todas las pequeñas bocas alrededor de su cuerpo se abrieron y al mismo tiempo todas esas bocas con filosos dientes empezaron a reunir pequeñas esferas de energía mientras la boca en el centro empezó a crear una esfera de gran tamaño.

-¡Esta vez serás tu el calcinado con todo el poder de mi maldición!- Dijo Alexander sin detener su risa de victoria.

Al observar eso, Tsuna procedió a apretar su puño derecho con gran fuerza. El pelirosa lanzo su puño hacia atrás y de repente este empezó a rodeado por una intensa luz blanca más fuerte que las que había liberado anteriormente.

Esa luz se hizo cada vez más fuerte y cuando por fin había llegado a su máximo la intensa luz se convirtió en una poderosa esfera de llamas blancas que se comprimió y rodeo por completo el puño derecho del mago de Fairy Tail.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi Kai!-**

Mientras la esfera de energía que estaba reuniendo Alexander con todas las bocas de su cuerpo se hacía más grande, el pelinegro noto la postura en que se encontraba Tsuna y además de las intensas llamas blancas en su puño derecho.

-¿Vas a lanzarme un puñetazo? ¿Estás loco? ¡En el momento en que tu puño toque la esfera de energía no solo no me tocara sino que además hará explosión y te destruirá! ¡Es suicidio!- Gritaba Alexander confundido.

-¡Sin duda este golpe te dará!- Exclamo Tsuna con furioso ojos- ¡No importa lo lejos que este o que cosa este en mi camino, este golpe acabara contigo! ¡Ya que este puño está lleno de las emociones de mis compañeros! ¡Y todas esos emociones arden más que el mismísimo sol!-

-¡Estupideces! ¡Desaparece de este mundo, Tsuna Dragneel!- Grito Alexander lleno de odio.

El mago oscuro enterró cada uno de sus brazos, patas y tentáculos en el suelo y de inmediato disparo la colosal esfera de energía oscura que era más grande que todas las que había hecho. Tsuna de inmediato empezó a correr y lanzo su puño derecho hacia adelante mientras sus ojos no mostraban ningún miedo o duda.

 **-¡Holy Supernova!-**

Desatando un gran alarido como el de un dragón, Tsuna impacta su puño derecho en la colosal esfera de energía provocando que las intensas llamas blancas tomaran la forma de un meteoro que rodeaba el brazo del pelirosa.

El choque final de magia de Tsuna y la maldición de Alexander provoco una poderosa y destructiva onda de choque que azoto por completo toda la base de Seven Satan. Tsuna clavaba con toda su fuerza su puño en la gran esfera de energía pero no lograba avanzar.

Ante eso Tsuna estaba frustrado pero no se rendía y Alexander por su parte solamente observaba placenteramente.

-¡Ríndete y acepta tu muerte inevitable! ¡No puedes ganar!- Gritaba el pelinegro con seriedad.

-¡No voy rendirme! ¡Hasta que estas llamas del juicio te hagan pagar por tu pecado no pienso rendirme!- Grito Tsuna durante su choque de energía.

-¿Mi pecado?- Reaccionó Alexander confundido.

-¡Sí!- Exclamo Tsuna- ¡Tú pecado…Es haber lastimado a mis amigos!-

El gran golpe de Tsuna rodeado de llamas blancas atravesó y pulverizo por completo la enorme esfera de energía oscura dejando a su usuario demasiado sorprendido y sin palabras, Tsuna se apresuro a avanzar e impacto esta vez su puño sobre la gran masa de carne que era Alexander.

Este rápidamente escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras el enorme cuerpo de Alexander empezo a calcinarse a una gran velocidad. El pelinegro a pesar de estar viéndolo en frente de sus ojos no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡I-Imposible!… ¡¿Qué clase de poder es este?!- Reaccionaba Alexander a punto de desaparecer.

-¡ES EL PODER DE FAIRY TAIL!-

Tras el grito de Tsuna las enormes llamas blancas en el puño de Tsuna se volvieron más fuertes y cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de Alexander el cual ahora solo podía ver un gran espacio blanco que calcinaba poco a poco su cuerpo.

-Esta luz…Es demasiado cálida…- Pensaba Alexander en sus momentos finales-…Acnologia-sama…perdóneme por favor por haberle fallado…se que un perdedor como yo no tiene derecho a pedirle algo pero por favor escúcheme…Por favor, Acnologia-sama…recuérdeme…-

Todo el poder de las llamas blancas cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Alexander el cual se calcino por completo sin dejar ni siquiera una solo rastro de polvo. Incluso después de acabar con Alexander el rayo de llamas blancas que salió del puño de Tsuna no había parado.

El ataque recorrió por completo todo el largo pasillo del cuarto piso hasta que finalmente llego a la pared pero sin ningún esfuerzo la atravesó por completo causando un enorme agujero.

 _Fuera de la base…_

En el exterior de la base de Seven Satan, la isla ya no era propensa a batalla en el exterior. Después de su batalla contra Diane, Alicia muy cansada seguía inconsciente en unas ruinas alrededor de la isla. Wendy se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad cuidando las heridas de Raine después de su batalla contra Sara.

En los puertos de la isla, Erik y su hija Sophia habían logrado derrotar con éxito a todos los soldados de Seven Satan y seguido de eso lograron sacar a todos los civiles de la isla con los barcos de los puertos.

Ahora mismo Erik se encontraba sentado sobre una montaña de soldados que él había derrotado y a su lado se encontraba su hija, Sophia.

-¿Estás bien, papa?- Preguntaba Sophia preocupada.

-Si…no te preocupes, solo estoy cansado…Estoy tan cansado que no logro escuchar nada…Y me pregunto dónde estarán las mujeres de Fairy Tail- Dijo Erik respirando con dificultad.

-Charle salió volando hace rato. Espero que se haya encontrado con Wendy-san- Hablo Sophia nerviosa.

-Eso espero…también me pregunto que le habrá pasado a los mocosos que entraron dentro de la base enemiga… ¿Habrán encontrado el alma de Zeref?- Preguntaba el pelirojo con seriedad.

Pero de repente todos los magos que se encontraban en la isla se sorprendieron al escuchar una un poderoso temblor y una ruidosa explosión. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Erik y Sophia que estaban en el puerto de la isla.

Rápidamente ambos Dragon Slayers de Veneno voltearon su mirada hacia la montaña debajo del coliseo de la isla. Lograron observar como de un lado de la isla salía un colosal rayo de llamas blancas que incluso llegaba hasta la costa de la isla retumbando los mares.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios es ese fuego blanco?- Preguntaba Erik confundido.

-¿Viene de la base de Seven Satan? No sé si es un ataque amigo o enemigo pero sin duda es poderoso- Dijo Sophia cubriéndose de la onda expansiva que llego hasta el puerto de la isla.

En el centro de la isla, Charle se había encontrado con Wendy y ambas estaban esperando a que Raine recobrara la conciencia después de haber curado sus heridas. Ambas amiga también se habían quedado viendo las llamas blancas salidas de la montaña.

-Que increíble poder… ¿Qué estará pasando dentro de la base?- Pensaba Charle nervioso.

-No lo sé, pero por alguna razón sé de quién es ese ataque- Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Sí, te da esa sensación, ¿Verdad?- Apoyo Charle sonriendo.

-Tsuna-sama…- Dijo la inconsciente Raine sorprendiendo a las compañeras a su lado.

-Parece que ella también tiene la misma sensación, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Wendy sonriente.

-Eso parece- Dijo la Exceed blanca sonriendo también.

-Tsuna-sama…por favor, no toque a Raine en ese lugar… ¡Ah!- Dijo Raine inconsciente con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Tanto Charle como Wendy se quedaron con una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza.

-Puede que no sea la misma sensación- Dijo Wendy apenada.

-Si…- Apoyo Charle.

Al mismo tiempo, en el lado este de la isla. Se encontraba una chica peliescarlata con un pequeño mechón azul en su fleco. Esa chica era Alicia que estaba realmente cansada y adolorida tras su batalla contra Diane.

La adolorida maga tirada boca arriba en el suelo había recuperado la conciencia y también logro observar la ráfaga de llamas blancas pasando por el cielo de la isla encima de ella.

-Tsuna…Parece que te estás esforzando…- Hablo Alicia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto cerca de las calles de la ciudad cercanas al coliseo, Ryos y Sonia que habían salido de la base y cargaban a Marcus entre sus brazos también notaron esa gigantesca ráfaga de llamas blancas que venía de la montaña debajo del coliseo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Dijo Ryos sorprendido al sentir la onda expansiva agitando su cabello negro.

-¿Llamas blancas? ¿Podría ser…Tsuna?- Comento Sonia confundida.

Pero fijándose en el enorme rayo de llamas blancas que provenía de la montaña, Ryos no se dio cuenta que el inconsciente Marcus que tenía entre sus brazos había mostrado un leve sonrisa.

 _De regreso en la base…_

Las intensas llamas blancas que salían del puño derecho de Tsuna se desvanecieron poco a poco y no solo eso sino que además las escamas blancas y poder mágico que había alrededor del pelirosa se desvaneció tras haber vencido al enemigo de Fairy Tail.

-Lo Logre…Hablo Tsuna con la visión borrosa-…Chicos…Papa…-

Tsuna termino cayendo al suelo boca arriba y después perdió la conciencia estando solo en el cuarto piso de la base de Seven Satan.

 _En otra lugar…_

Por un pasillo de concreto con poca luz, se escuchaban los pasos de una persona que ya llevaba tiempo caminando derecho por ese pasillo en una sola dirección. Ese hombre con una seria mirada, un largo cabello blanco, una capa negra cubriendo su cuerpo y una temible aura asesina a su alrededor solo podía tratarse de una persona.

Ese atemorizante hombre era el Maestro de Seven Satan, también conocido como el Séptimo Satan. Su nombre era Acnologia, El antiguo Rey Dragón del Caos.

Acnologia seguía caminando el solo hasta que de repente se detuvo y observo hacia arriba aunque solo había techo de concreto, el hombre había mirado hacia arriba por otra razón. La razón era una extraña sensación que había recorrido todo su cuerpo. Ese hombre tenía un serio rostro.

-Esta sensación...Todos los satanes han muerto…-De repente el peliblanco quito el serio rostro y mostro una sonrisa-…Como era de esperarse de simples fracasos de crear un verdadero demonio. Al final para lo único que sirvieron fue para darme fuerzas con sus odios personales. Agradezcan que tuvieran la oportunidad de servir a mi lado-

Después de olvidar a las personas que le sirvieron tan fielmente, Acnologia simplemente siguió caminando por ese recto pasillo. El Maestro del gremio oscuro después de caminar por un rato al final logro ver la luz al final del pasillo.

Al llegar al final de ese pasillo, Acnologia ahora se encontraba en un amplio cuarto con paredes, piso y techo relucientes y brillantes. En esa habitación aparte de dos entradas de ambos lados del cuarto no había nada en esa habitación, excepto una cosa.

En el centro de la amplia habitación había un pequeño altar de piedra y sobre ese altar había un pequeño cofre rectangular de bordes dorados e interiores oscuros y en el medio se encontraba la marca de Seven Satan.

-Este es el séptimo cuarto- Hablo Acnologia con seriedad- En este piso solo pueden entrar una maga de nombre Diane que posiblemente está muerta, haciéndome la única persona que puede entrar a este piso. Diseñe este piso para que nadie pudiera tomar el objeto en que se basan todos mis planes, aunque parece que tú pudiste tal como esperaba-

Acnologia mostro una sonrisa al ver la persona que entraba a la habitación por la puerta en el otro extremo. Esa persona resulto ser un hombre de cabello rosa puntiagudo, una afilada mirada, vestía con un abrigo rojo sobre ropa negra y con la manga derecha toda quemada pero eso dejaba ver en su fornido hombro la marca del gremio que luchaba contra Seven Satan ahora mismo.

Esa persona con una seria mirada observo a Acnologia y este con una sonrisa le devolvía la mirada.

-Ha pasado tiempo- Dijo ese hombre pelirosa.

-Sí. 20 años, ¿Verdad? Natsu Dragneel- Dijo Acnologia con seriedad

Ambas poderosos magos en esa habitación se miraban con seriedad hasta que Natsu fijo su mirada en el cofre sobre el altar en el medio de la habitación.

-Ese cofre… ¿Ahí es donde está el Alma de Zeref?- Pregunto el Mago de Clase SS.

-Exactamente- Hablo Acnologia- En ese cofre esta todo lo que pude recuperar de Zeref aquel día final de la Guerra Mágica. El día en que me venciste y vengaste con éxito a tu padre, Igneel. El mismo día en que la vida de tu hermano mayor se acabo-

-Como olvidarlo…- Respondió Natsu con seriedad-…Hoy mismo esa historia se repetirá. ¡Fairy Tail te detendrá, Acnologia!-

Natsu de inmediato levanto sus puños y se preparo para la lucha y Acnologia con una sonrisa sobre su rostro simplemente levanto su puño derecho que era la única parte que seguía teniendo las temibles escamas negras de un dragón.

-Resolvamos lo que paso hace 20 años, Natsu-

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola amigos espero que disfruten el capitulo y me dejen sus reviews.**

 **Hay una pequeña posibilidad que me vuelva a ausentar por un tiempo pero no esta totalmente confirmado no se alteren.**


	27. Recuerdos de Guerra

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 27: ¡Recuerdos de Guerra!**

Durante su batalla contra Alexander, Tsuna parecía que iba a ser derrotado pero en el último momento apareció Lisa para salvarlo. La maga de Sabertooth le cedió al pelirosa su poder mágico permitiendo a Tsuna convertirse en el Dragón de Llamas Blancas.

Gracias a su nuevo poder recién obtenido, Tsuna logro derrotar por fin a Alexander pero por desgracia quedo inconsciente debido a tanto esfuerzo. Pero mientras los demás magos de Fairy Tail descansaban después de todas sus feroces luchas, no sabían que iba a empezar otra batalla justo debajo de sus pies.

En el desconocido séptimo piso de la base de Seven Satan, se encontraba caminando por un derecho y largo pasillo, el maestro del gremio oscuro y antiguo rey dragón, Acnologia. Siguió caminando hasta que por fin llego a la habitación donde se encontraba el Alma de Zeref.

Pero Acnologia no era el único que había llegado hasta esa habitación. Del otro lado de la habitación apareció el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. Ambos enemigos se habían rencontrado cara a cara después de 20 años y estaban a punto de dar inicio a una nueva batalla.

-Terminemos lo que empezamos hace 20 años, Natsu- Dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa placentera.

En el momento en que el antiguo rey dragón apunto su brazo derecho hacia Natsu, este sin perder su seria expresión mostro una pequeña impresión de sorpresa debido a que el brazo de su enemigo estaba cubierto con escamas y garras de un profundo color negro azabache.

-Ese brazo…- Murmuro Natsu.

-Lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad?- Hablo Acnologia- Las escamas negras de este brazo son todo lo que queda de mi antiguo ser. Apuesto que lo estas escamas te traen recuerdos de los últimos momentos de tu difunto padre, Igneel. Ese mismo evento volverá a repetirse contigo y con tu hijo-

-No dejare que eso suceda- Exclamo Natsu con seriedad.

Después de esas serias palabras, el cuerpo de Natsu empezó a ser cubierto por una tenue aura de un ardiente color rojo carmesí. Acnologia no se quedo atrás y al igual que el pelirosa, su cuerpo también fue cubierto por un tenue aura aunque esta era de un color negro azabache.

Por cada segundo, las auras de ambos magos empezaron a fortalecerse mientras su respectivo cabello rosa y blanco empezaron a agitarse debido a la gran presión en el aire.

Esas grandes auras era el poder mágico de los seres más poderosos que se encontraban en esa isla. Tanto el poder de Natsu como el Acnologia eran tan fuertes que empezó a provocar pequeñas grietas en el suelo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que pequeños fragmentos de concreto flotaban en el aire.

Pero de repente tanto el poder mágico como sus usuarios desaparecieron de esa habitación. Eso provoco que los fragmentos de concreto en el aire empezaran a caer pero en el momento en que tocaron el suelo algo increíble paso.

Justo encima del altar de piedra donde estaba el cofre con el alma de Zeref aparecieron en un parpadeo Natsu y Acnologia, ambos chocando con una fuerza tremenda sus respectivos antebrazos derechos provocando una onda de choque que estremeció toda la habitación.

Suspendidos en el aire, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro mientras aplicaban más fuerza en su choque de antebrazos. Natsu antes de separarse de Acnologia, con rapidez cubrió su pierna derecha con poderosas llamas carmesí.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

El pelirosa dirigió su ardiente patada contra la zona inferior de Acnologia, pero este con la movilidad que obtenía de estar en el aire rápidamente utilizo su pierna derecha y con una patada dirigió la pierna de Natsu hacia el lado izquierda.

El maestro de Seven Satan procedió a caer al suelo y retroceder mientras las poderosas llamas de Natsu en su pierna derecha fueron disparadas hacia la pared del lado izquierdo en la habitación y después el pelirosa cayó al suelo y también retrocedió.

-Tus llamas sin duda han superado con creces a las llamas de Igneel. Si él estuviera aquí se sentiría muy orgulloso- Dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa.

-Ya cierra tu maldita boca- Dijo Natsu con seriedad.

El pelirosa mayor procedió a apuntar su mirada hacia la pared del lado izquierdo en la habitación, pero para ser más exacto observo el punto de impacto de sus llamas en su ataque anterior. Natsu observo como la pared a pesar de tener el humo de las llamas, no tenía ningún daño más.

-Mis llamas debieron calcinar esa pared en un santiamén pero no tiene ni un rasguño. Parece que este cuarto es muy resistente- Hablo el pelirosa.

-¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejar el alma de Zeref en una habitación cualquiera? Esta habitación está hecha con preciosos metales anti-magia y sin mencionar que tiene una enorme resistencia. Aunque está formada para proteger el alma de Zeref, también podrías llamarlo el escenario preparado para nuestra batalla- Exclamo el peliblanco con seriedad.

-Eso puede ser, pero… ¡Si el alma de Zeref no está aquí, entonces esta habitación es inútil!- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Tras gritar esas palabras, Natsu con rapidez empezó a correr con dirección hacia el altar en medio de la habitación. Acnologia al observar eso no se quedo quieto y con una velocidad inhumana desapareció y reapareció en frente de Natsu.

Este de inmediato procedió a cubrir su fornido brazo derecho con poderosas y ardientes llamas carmesí.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Tekken!-**

El pelirosa mayor lleno de furia y determinación dirigió un golpe recubierto con un ardiente fuego hacia Acnologia y este con rapidez levanto su brazo derecho y abrió la palma de su mano cubierta con escamas y con mucha fuerza y firmeza atrapo el puño de Natsu.

Mientras el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de Primera Generación seguía clavando con fuerza su puño lleno de fuego, Acnologia apretaba su puño de dragón y mientras la presión que causaban sus pies empezaba a provocar pequeñas grietas en el suelo pero al final las llamas de Natsu se apagaron mientras seguía siendo sostenido por su enemigo.

Mientras su puño era sujetado con gran fuerza por el brazo derecho de Acnologia, Natsu no lograba quitar la mirada de esas escamas que cubrían la piel de su viejo y actual enemigo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Natsu? ¿Las escamas negras te siguen trayendo recuerdos de la muerte de Igneel? ¿O es que acaso te traen recuerdos de la guerra?- Preguntaba Acnologia de manera burlona.

-¡Dije que cerraras tu maldita boca!- Exclamaba Natsu furioso.

Pero en realidad lo que decía Acnologia era verdad. En medio de su batalla, los recuerdos de Natsu empezaron a llenar su cabeza después de ver esas oscuros y terroríficas escamas. Esas escamas no solo traían recuerdos de la muerte de su padre en la batalla contra Tartaros si no que también traían recuerdos de un evento hace 20 años.

Un evento que dejaría varias marcas emocionales no solo en los magos de Fairy Tail si no también en todos los magos del gran Reino de Fiore. Ese evento era la Gran Guerra Mágica de hace 20 años.

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 20 años…_

En una zona del mundo alejada lo más posiblemente del Reino de Fiore ocurría un evento histórico en el mundo de los magos. En una amplia zona lodosa y terrosa en donde no había nada más que grandes grietas, profundos cráteres y enormes montañas, todas esas cosas provocadas por la gran batalla que ocurría ahí.

Las nubes del cielo eran oscuras y llenas de relámpagos que resonaban con fuerza mientras múltiples explosiones provocadas por magia ocurría sobre el suelo. La zona estaba llena de un centenar de magos de toda la región aunque por desgracia no todos seguían con vida y solamente yacían en el polvoriento suelo mientras sus compañeros de sus gremios lloraban furiosamente a su alrededor.

Pero los magos no eran los únicos seres en ese caótico campo de batalla. Los otros seres que luchaban en esa guerra tenían vastas formas, tamaños y poderes. Esas criaturas eran nada más que los Demonios de los libros de Zeref que eran los enemigos en ese evento que se conocería como la Gran Guerra Mágica.

Cada mago de la región había sido reunido para luchar contra esos demoniacos seres que eran dirigidos por el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, conocido como Zeref. Pero incluso a los magos más fuertes les costaba luchar contra los mismísimos demonios creados por ese hombre.

En una zona de ese amplio campo de batalla había un mago que estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de cadáveres de demonios. Ese mago era calvo y tenía una gran valva de color negro y además estaba muy herido y cansado y sus ropas estaban degastadas y desgarradas pero el daño más notable era en su brazo derecho.

-C-como se esperaba de los demonios de Zeref…incluso a mi me cuesta enfrentarlos…-

Esas palabras venían de uno de los 10 magos santos, Jura Neekis de Lamia Scale que estaba muy mareado y adolorido debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que salía del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo al haber perdido su brazo.

Rápidamente venían corriendo hacia él, dos miembros de su gremio. Uno era un joven peliblanco y otra una joven peliroja con coletas de caballo. Los nombres de esos jóvenes eran Lyon y Chelia que se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver las heridas del mago más fuerte de su gremio.

-J-Jura-san…su brazo izquierdo…- Murmuraba Lyon perplejo al ver toda la sangre en el suelo.

-¡Tengo que curar la herida! ¡Rápido, Jura-san, venga aquí!- Exclamo Chelia corriendo hacia Jura.

-¡No hay tiempo para estar distraídos!- Grito Jura de repente.

En ese momento, un enorme y musculoso demonio con dientes muy afilados salió del lodoso suelo y se posiciono en frente de los magos de Lamia Scale con la intención de dirigir su gran boca llena de filosos dientes hacia ellos. Pero con rapidez el herido Jura levanto su único brazo hacia el temible demonio.

 **-¡Gekitetsu Heki!-**

De inmediato unos pilares de tierra surgieron del suelo y como si fueran goma se entrelazaron alrededor del grande y temible demonio para lograr detener sus movimientos a tiempo mientras Chelia se colocaba al lado de Jura y con su magia curativa cubría la hemorragia de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡No se esfuerce demasiado, Jura-san o si no será más difícil parar la hemorragia! ¡Lyon encárgate de ese monstruo!- Exclamo Chelia mientras curaba a Jura.

-¡Yo me encargo!- Respondió Lyon con seriedad mientras juntaba sus manos.

Las manos del mago de hielo se cubrieron de una fría aura mientras este procedió a apuntar las dos palmas de sus manos hacia el demonio retenido por los pilares de piedra.

 **-¡Ice Make: Snow Dragon!-**

Un enorme dragón hecho de hielo surgió de las manos de Lyon y este dirigio su gran creación de hielo hacia el demonio. El dragón de hielo entrelazo su largo cuerpo alrededor del demonio para después morderlo con gran fuerza en el hombro.

Aun siendo retenido por duros pilares de tierra y un largo dragón de hielo, el demonio no se rindió y desatando un gran grito saco la fuerza suficiente para destruir ambos hechizos que lo detenían y una vez más se dirigió hacia los magos de Lamia Scale.

-¡Se libero de ambos hechizos!- Pensó Chelia sorprendida.

-No puede ser…No tengo más poder mágico…- Pensaba Jura a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Este es el fin?!- Pensó Lyon perdiendo las esperanzas.

Los magos de Lamia Scale estaban a punto de presenciar su final por los dientes de ese demonio pero ellos observaron muy sorprendidos como la cabeza de ese demonio salía volando por los aires al haber sido cortada perfectamente.

Ese perfecto corte había sido hecho por la espada de una persona que caía al suelo de pie después de matar al demonio. Esa persona era una mujer llamada Kagura de Mermaid Heel que volvía a cubrir su espada.

-Kagura-dono…Se lo agradezco…- Hablo Jura con dificultad.

-No hables. Ahora mismo tienes que concentrarte en no morir por falta de sangre y dejar que esa God Slayer te cure- Dijo Kagura con seriedad.

-¡Kagura-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

Los magos se voltearon para ver de dónde provenía esa femenina voz y resulto ser de una atractiva chica con apariencia felina que al igual que los demás tenia la ropa toda desgastada y rota.

-Milliana…- Hablo Lyon-…Oigan… ¿No deberían estar con las demás magas de su gremio?-

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Kagura de repente apartando la mirada de los demás-…Tu también deberías dejar que esa God Slayer te cure y volver lo más rápido a la batalla-

Kagura empezó a alejarse lentamente mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su espada, archienemigo. Ante esa reacción de Kagura, Lyon simplemente bajo la mirada tristemente y clavo con fuerza sus manos en la lodosa tierra.

Pero en esa zona del campo de batalla no era el único lugar donde se llevaban a cabo luchas feroces. En otra parte de ese amplio valle de tierra, los magos de Blue Pegasus y Cuatro Cerberus formaban un círculo para proteger de los demonios a los heridos de ambos gremios.

Uno de esos heridos era Hibiki que sangraba por una gran herida en su estomago. Pero la joven Wendy de Fairy Tail usaba su magia curativa para intentar curarlo mientras a su lado estaba una angustiada Jenny.

-O-Oye…Wendy…Hibiki estará bien, ¿Verdad?... ¡¿Verdad?!- Preguntaba Jenny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Estará bien!- Exclamo Wendy con los ojos llorosos pero en realidad pensaba-…La herida es muy profunda…No puedo detener el sangrado…-

Algunos de los magos que formaban el círculo alrededor de los heridos, eran los magos de Blue Pegasus que estaban muy preocupados por su camarada caído.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué Hibiki no se quedo en Fiore?! ¡Su magia no está hecha para este campo de batalla!- Gritaba Ren furioso pero en realidad estaba muy preocupado.

-¡Entiendo cómo te sientes, Ren, pero también entiendo a Hibiki!- Hablo Ichiya de Blue Pegasus- ¡El simplemente no podía quedarse quieto al ver a sus amados camaradas ir al campo de batalla!-

-¡Ichiya-san tiene razón, Ren! ¡Además ahora mismo no es momento de pensar en eso! ¡Ahora mismo tenemos que defender a los heridos cueste lo que cueste!- Exclamo Eve seriamente.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No necesito que el Maestro Ichiya y Eve me lo digan! ¡Sin duda los defenderemos! ¡Ya tengo ganas de terminar esto y volver con mi amada Cherry!- Exclamo Ren seriamente.

-¡Bien dicho, muchacho!- Exclamo Bacchus de Cuatro Cerberus- ¡Es el momento de comportarse como todo un hombre y defender a tus compañeros! ¡Wild…!-

-¡…FOUR!- Respondieron los demás miembros de Cuatro Cerberus defendiendo a los heridos.

-¡Bacchus-kun tiene razón! ¡Usaremos todo el poder de nuestro Parfum y para cuando Hibiki despierte este campo de batalla habrá desaparecido! ¡MEEEEEENNN!- Grito Ichiya invocando sus grandes músculos.

Todos los magos estaban luchando contra los demonios para proteger a sus compañeros y a todo el mundo mágico pero la batalla más grande de todas se llevaba a cabo en el centro de todo ese campo de batalla lleno de magos y demonios.

En el centro de ese campo de batalla estaban casi todos los magos de la tercera generación de Fairy Tail acompañados por algunos magos de Sabertooth y del gremio independiente, Crime Sorciere. Todos ellos tenían su mirada apuntando hacia arriba pero para ser más específicos tenían sus miradas fijas sobre la criatura que volaba sobre el negro cielo.

Era una criatura completamente cubierta con escamas de color negro por su espalda, por su pecho, brazos, piernas, alas y cola. Sus ojos eran blancos y tenía unos afilados dientes que podían verse mientras esa criatura liberaba un fuerte alarido que había temblar todo el cielo.

Esa criatura mejor definida como dragón era el actual Rey Dragón, conocido como el dragón de la destrucción con alas de desesperación de nombre Acnologia. Mientras el dragón de escamas negras volaba en el cielo, un joven pelirosa entre los magos de Fairy Tail no apartaba su furiosa mirada sobre él.

-¡Baja aquí, maldito! ¡Este será el lugar de tu tumba!- Gritaba el joven Natsu lleno de furiosa al ver al dragón que mato a su padre.

Todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail de la tercera generación podían notar la gran furia que recorría a Natsu y la entendían a la perfección en especial una joven maga celestial de cabello rubia.

-Natsu…- Murmuro Lucy al ver a su amado pelirosa.

-Lo siento, Natsu. Pero si tú vieras el campo de batalla desde aquí entenderías porque no quiero bajar…-

Esa voz sorprendió un poco a los magos de Fairy Tail, pero ellos sabían que esa voz masculina no provenía de Acnologia sino del hombre que estaba de pie sobre la espalda del Rey Dragón. Ese hombre tenía unos profundos ojos color negro al igual que su cabello y vestía con un abrigo negro con una capa blanca alrededor de su torso.

Ese hombre que sonreía al ver ese amplio campo de batalla era conocido como una leyenda hace más de 400 años atrás. Ese hombre es el causante de esta trágica guerra entre humanos y demonios. Ese hombre era el más grande mago oscuro conocido como Zeref Dragneel, hermano mayor de Natsu y creador de END.

-Este campo de batalla…Esta Guerra…- Hablo Zeref-…Es el inicio del exterminio que le dará al mundo la paz que yo quiero…están trágico pero al mismo tiempo tan hermoso-

-¡¿Hermoso?! ¡¿Qué tiene de hermoso la muerte de seres vivientes?! ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que es la vida?!- Gritaba Lucy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven rubia, Zeref quito su sonrisa y con sus ojos de un color rojo furioso apunto su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Vida? No quiero escuchar eso de un simple humano. Yo que he vivido por varios años he visto que es lo que hacen los humanos con eso a lo que tú le dices "Vida". Este exterminio es por su bien. Para que ya no se causen más dolor. Es lo correcto- Dijo Zeref con seriedad.

-¡Cállate, desgraciado!- Exclamo Gray- ¡Es posible que los humanos a veces cometemos errores, pero es la misma vida lo que nos permite continuar y enmendar esos errores junto con nuestros camaradas! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer de este mundo a tu idea de "correcto"?!-

-¿Qué quien me creo que soy? Te lo enseñare aquí mismo, humano- Respondió Zeref con seriedad.

El mago oscuro lentamente levanto su mano derecha y extendió la palma de su mano hacia arriba. De repente los magos de Fairy Tail observaron como en el cielo se formaron una gran cantidad de orbes de un profundo color negro.

-¡Está a punto de empezar su ataque! ¡Todos cúbranse!- Exclamo Erza con seriedad.

Esos orbes negros que flotaban en el cielo repentinamente empezaron a caer a una gran velocidad pero con una velocidad aun mayor todos los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Crime Sorciere ya tenían preparados sus hechizos de defensa pero de repente cierto mago pelirosa en vez de cubrirse, salto directamente hacia esas esferas negras.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Lucy preocupada al ver como Natsu se lanzo hacia el ataque de Zeref.

Pero Natsu rápidamente cubría sus dos puños con intensas llamas color carmesí y rápidamente agito esas llamas hacia adelante.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Las poderos y ardientes llamas carmesí se extendieron por el cielo y en un feroz choque calcinaron por completo esas esferas de color negro creadas por Zeref dejando a todo mundo realmente impresionados mientras Natsu caía al suelo de pie.

-Las calcino por completo…- Murmuro Rogue de Sabertooth muy sorprendido.

-Creo que Natsu-san es mucho más increíble de lo que yo había pensado- Dijo el maestro de Sabertooth, Sting también sorprendido.

Después de ponerse de pie, Natsu levanto la mirada y la fijo en Zeref que en vez de mostrar desprecio o furia como un villano normal, mostro un leve sonrisa de orgullo.

-Te has hecho fuerte, Natsu. Tus llamas sin duda ahora son las de un verdadero dragón, pero por desgracia todavía no tienes el nivel necesario para acabar conmigo, mi pequeño hermano menor- Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo no soy tu hermano menor! ¡Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, Igneel y nadie más! ¡Y hoy mismo cumpliré la voluntad de mi padre y te venceré a ti y a Acnologia!- Exclamo Natsu cubriendo su puño con fuerte llamas.

-Si es lo que quieres, puedes intentarlo. Aunque sea un intento inútil- Hablo Zeref mientras su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en neblina-…Acnologia, por favor acaba con el dolor de mi hermano-

Zeref había desaparecido de la espalda del rey dragón y ese momento Acnologia extendió sus negras alas y desato una vez más un fuerte alarido que estremeció todo el cielo y a todos los demonios y magos en esa campo de batalla. De inmediato el dragón negro empezó a descender a una gran velocidad.

-¡Hay viene, Acnologia!- Grito el joven Erik de Crime Sorciere.

-¡Pues que venga! ¡Te mostrare lo fuerte que me vuelto desde lo ocurrido en Tartaros, maldita lagartija!- Grito Gajeel seriamente.

-¡No hagas locuras, Gajeel!- Dijo Levy preocupada.

El dragón negro de la desesperación descendió hacia los magos pero estos rápidamente se dispersaron mientras Acnologia dio un giro para volver a ascender hacia arriba pero en el momento en que volvió a subir el suelo empezó a dividirse debido a la gran presión provocada en el aire.

-Tanta destrucción con solo un giro…de verdad es un maldito monstruo muy veloz…- Dijo Soyer de Crime Sorciere.

-¿A penas te das dando cuenta?- Dijo Sorano de Crime Sorciere que también se cubría de la destrucción.

-¡Este no es el momento para distraerse, chicos! ¡Por alguna razón siento que después de que esta batalla termine por fin podre dormir pacíficamente!- Dijo Macbeth de Crime Sorciere.

-¡Bien dicho, Macbeth!- Hablo Jellal- ¡Después de que derrotemos a Zeref de una vez por todas, estoy seguro que sus oraciones por fin serás escuchadas! ¡Este es el momento en que los magos de Crime Sorciere deben luchar con todas su fuerzas para expiar sus pecados!-

-¡SI, Maestro!- Respondieron los miembros del gremio independiente con gran seriedad y determinación.

-Parece que te has convertido en todo un maestro. Tal vez puedas darme algunos consejos más tarde- Dijo Erza al lado de Jellal.

-Pues estaría más que encantando, futura séptima maestra- Respondió Jellal con una sonrisa provocando un leve rubor sobre la peliescarlata.

De repente en el aire, Acnologia dio la vuelta y una vez empezó a descender hacia los jóvenes magos en ese terroso campo de batalla.

-¡Hay viene de nuevo!- Advirtió Cana a los demás.

-¡Happy!- Grito Natsu a su compañero.

-¡Estaba esperando esto! ¡Aye, sir!- Dijo Exceed Azul.

El gato azul extendió sus blancas alas y con rapidez tomo a Natsu por la parte trasera de su chaleco negro y con de inmediato ambos miembros de Fairy Tail empezaron a volar directamente hacia el Dragón negro.

Acnologia empezó a cerrar su puño derecho y lo dirigió hacia Natsu que volaba hacia él con la ayuda de Happy. El Dragon Slayer cerró su puño y lo cubrió con las feroces llamas color carmesí.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Tekken!-**

Natsu impacto con una fuerza tremenda su puño derecho revestido con llamas contra el gigantesco brazo de Acnologia. Ese choque causo un enorme onda de energía que agito los cabellos y cuerpos de todos en las cercanías.

Pero a pesar de la gran fuerza que usaba Natsu, él y Happy terminaron siendo lanzados con una fuerza tremenda hacia el suelo causando un pequeño cráter donde yacían el Exceed azul y el joven pelirosa.

-¡Natsu! ¡Happy!- Grito Lucy preocupada.

-Happy… ¿Estas bi…?-

Antes de que Natsu pudiera terminar su frase, fue aplastado contra la tierra con una gran fuerza por las patas de Acnologia que había descendido con una velocidad a un mayor dejando a todos aun mas sorprendidos mientras Natsu y Happy escupían sangre debido a ese repentino ataque.

-S-Suelta…a Happy…- Intento hablar Natsu con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

 _-Eres patético…cría de Igneel…-_

Natsu de repente abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar esa repentina y terrorífica voz dentro de su cabeza. Pero antes de poder aclarar su mente, Natsu observo cómo tres personas saltaron detrás de Acnologia. Eran Gajeel, Gray y Laxus.

-¡Natsu no es tu único oponente!- Exclamo Gray uniendo sus dos manos.

 **-¡Ice Impact!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

 **-¡Rairyu no Tekken!-**

Gray creó un enorme martillo de hielo, Gajeel transformo su brazo en un bastón de hierro y Laxus cubrió su puño con poderosos rayos. Todos sus ataques iban dirigidos hacia la espalda de Acnologia pero este se dio cuenta de las amenazas a su alrededor.

El Dragón negro quito sus grandes patas sobre Natsu y Happy y de inmediato con una velocidad sorprendente se dio la vuelta y con sus brazos destruyo los ataques que se dirigían hacia él y azoto a los tres magos que estaban a punto de impactarse contra el suelo.

Pero los magos terminaron cayendo sobre una suave lana color rosa que había sido invocada de repente gracias al espíritu celestial de Lucy, Aries.

-¿Están bien, chicos? Lo siento mucho- Dijo Aries.

-No tienes que disculparte, estamos bien- Dijo Gajeel confundido con ese espíritu.

Acnologia estaba a punto de atacar a los tres magos sobre la esponjosa lana pero de repente se detuvo al sentir una extraña sensación en su cola. El dragón volteo la mirada y logro observar como su cola estaba siendo sostenida por los musculosos brazos de Elfman en su Beast Soul: Lizardman y por Taurus que había sido invocado por Lucy.

-¡VAMOOOOOSSSS!- Grito Taurus.

-¡HOOOOOOOOMMMBREEE!- Grito Elfman.

Ambos seres con un poder sorprendente lograron levantar al dragón de la destrucción, Acnologia y con una severa fuerza entre ambos lo azotaron de espalda contra la dura tierra. Pero Acnologia no sintió casi dolor y agito su cola para alejar a esos dos seres. El dragón intento levantarse pero de repente noto como empezaba a hundirse como si la tierra fuera agua.

-Mi magia de tierra parece estar dándole problemas, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Richard de Crime Sorciere usando su magia.

Debido a la magia de tierra, casi todo el cuerpo de Acnologia termino enterrado entre tierra liquida muy dura y resistente. En ese preciso momento, los magos de los alrededores estaban a punto de atacar.

-¡Usen todo el poder que puedan ahora que no se puede mover!- Dijo Jellal apuntando siete de sus dedos hacia Acnologia- ¡Que te juzguen las siete estrellas!-

Los siete dedos de Jellal empezaron a desatar un fuerte destello. Pero además muchos otros magos estaban preparando sus ataques. Juvia, Levy, Evergreen, Cana, Bickslow, Rogue, Sting, Erik, Meredy y otros más estaban listos para atacar.

 **-¡Grand Chariot!-**

 **-¡Water Nebula!-**

 **-¡Solid Scritd: Thunder!-**

 **-¡Yosei Kijuu: Leprahaun!-**

 **-¡Magic Card!-**

 **-¡Baryon Formation!-**

 **-¡Maguilty Sword!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no Hoko!-**

Un feroz lluvia de múltiples ataques de diferentes atributos fue lanzada sobre Acnologia que seguía enterrado bajo la tierra pero este sin ningún esfuerzo saco sus dos alas y las cruzo para cubrirse de todos esos ataques con suma facilidad. Después con una fuerza tremenda extendió sus alas causando una fuerte onda de viento que azoto a todos los magos que lo atacaron.

Freed con rapidez empezó a correr hacia los atacados por Acnologia y saco su espada para escribir con rapidez unas letras de color morado sobre la tierra pero para ser más exactos, eran runas.

-¡Runas Mágicas: Reduzcan el poder de su caída!- Dijo Freed hacia sus runas.

Las personas que cayeron dentro de las runas de Fred no sintieron dolor alguno al caer con tanta fuerza al suelo pero por desgracia Juvia, Sting, y Rogue no estaban dentro del rango de las runas y estaban a punto de caer al suelo.

Pero de repente cada uno de ellos fue salvado de diferentes maneras. Juvia estaba a punto de chocar contra el duro suelo pero término chocando contra una montaña de suave nieve que apareció de repente.

-¿Nieve…?- Reaccionó Juvia sorprendida.

-Lo siento si es poco dura, pero fue todo lo que pude crear para detener tu caída-

La maga de agua volteo la mirada hacia la persona que dijo esas palabras y resulto ser Gray al lado de Juvia que estaba de pie en esa montaña de nieve.

-Gray-sama…- la peliazul mostro una sonrisa hacia el mago de hielo-…No. Es perfectamente suave. Juvia no sintió nada de dolor. Después de todo una creación de Gray-sama es imposible que hiera a Juvia, ¿Verdad?-

Ante esas palabras y sonrisa de la peliazul en frente de el, Gray no logro evitar mostrar un leve rubor rojo sobre sus mejillas sorprendiendo un poco a Juvia.

-Qué extraño. Gray-sama está muy rojo… ¿Se está enfermando en medio de la batalla? ¿Se siente bien?- Juvia se acerco a Gray aumentado el sonrojo de este.

-N-No…estoy bien…- Gray aparto la mirada perdiéndose en sus pensamientos-… ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Desde cuándo Juvia es tan linda? ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando en plena guerra contra Acnologia?-

Mientras que Sting y Rogue fueron atrapados de diferentes maneras. El Dragon Slayer de Sombra fue atrapado por dos largos y grandes peces de colores blanco y negro que aparecieron de la nada. Rogue reconoció esos peces de inmediato.

-¿Piscis…?- Rogue dirigió su mirada hacia la maga celestial en el suelo-…Yukino…Gracias…-

-No es nada, Rogue-sama. Me alegra que este bien- Dijo Yukino con un leve sonrojo.

Pero perdidos en su pequeño mundo, Rogue y Yukino no se dieron cuenta que otra joven de cabello blanco se acerco a ambos.

-¡Mi pequeña hermana ya es toda una adulta! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa que hayas encontrado a tu amado, Yukino!- Dijo Sorano con un tono burlón.

-¿A-A-A-A-Amado?... ¡Por favor no confundas la situación, Sorano-neesama!- Dijo Yukino totalmente roja al igual que Rogue.

Sting por su parte fue atrapado en medio del aire por una chica que salto de repente y lo atrapo de repente entre sus patas de gato. El joven rubio de Sabertooth abrió los ojos y observo a la joven peliblanca con orejas de gato que lo había atrapado y puesto en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Sting?- Pregunto Lissana en frente de Sting con su Animal Soul: Tigress.

-S-Si…Tú eres Lissana-san, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el joven rubio.

-Sí. Es la primera vez que nos conocemos oficialmente así llevémonos bien, Maestro de Sabertooth- Dijo Lissana guiñando el ojo.

-S-Si…- Respondió Sting con un leve sonrojo.

Pero después de que cada mago y maga habían sido atrapados, Acnologia salió con gran facilidad del suelo y desatando un gran alarido, una espiral de energía y viento empezó a concentrarse alrededor de la boca del dragón formando un orbe.

-¡Va disparar el rugido! ¡Tenemos que cubrirnos!- Grito Sayer ocultándose con su magia de velocidad.

-Estamos muy cerca. Es imposible escapar de ese poderoso rugido a esta distancia- Dijo Macbeth seriamente.

Pero de repente encima de Acnologia saltaron dos personas. Una era una mujer con un bello cabello escarlata y otra era una mujer con un lindo cabello blanco. Ellas eran las maga de clase-S, Erza y Mirajane, el dúo mas temible de Fairy Tail.

 **-¡Rengoku no Yoroi!-**

 **-¡Satan Soul: Sitri!-**

Erza se cubrió con su armadura del purgatorio y sostuvo con fuerza el gran martillo negro en sus manos mientras que Mirajane después de tomar su apariencia demoniaca cerro con fuerza su puño derecho.

El dúo más temible de Fairy Tail impacto sus respectivos ataques en la zona superior de la cabeza de Acnologia obligándolo a cerrar su boca evitando que lanzara su rugido y al mismo tiempo enterrando su cabeza con mucha fuerza contra la tierra.

Después de eso ambas magas se alejaron mientras los demás a su alrededor estaban muy impresionados por ese ataque por parte de las dos.

-Son increíbles- Elogio Jellal con una sonrisa.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- Apoyo Laxus también con una sonrisa.

Acnologia estaba actualmente tirado contra el suelo pero con rapidez después de recuperarse, Natsu se posiciono en frente de un abatido Acnologia y procedió a cubrir su puño con intensas llamas.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo!- Exclamo Natsu furioso.

Pero siendo mucho más rápido que Natsu, Acnologia se restableció y con su brazo derecho impacto un fuerte golpe hacia el pelirosa mandándolo a volar contra la dura tierra.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Lucy preocupada mientras tenia al herido Happy entre sus brazos.

Acnologia se puso de pie y una vez liberando un alarido aun más fuerte que el anterior, una fuerte espiral de energía y viento empezó a reunir aun más rápido alrededor de la boca del dragón negro dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Todavía puede seguir después de todos nuestros ataques? Sin duda es un verdadero monstruo- Comento Meredy muy asustada.

-Eso es…- Dijo Richard al ver algo sorprendente detrás de Acnologia.

De repente Acnologia sintió como su brazo derecho fue sujetado con gran firmeza y el dragón negro giro su mirada para liberar su rugido pero antes de poder hacerlo recibió un colosal puñetazo en su hocico de dragón.

-¡No dejare que vuelvas a lastimar a mis hijos!-

Acnologia fue lanzando con una poderosa y destructiva fuerza hacia una montaña cercana a ese caótico campo de batalla. El gigante que había golpeado el rostro de Acnologia empezó a reducir su tamaño hacia la estatura de un pequeño viejo de nombre Makarov Dreyar, tercer maestro de Fairy Tail.

-¡Abuelo!- Dijo Natsu colocándose de pie después del ataque de Acnologia.

-Maestro, al fin ha llegado- Dijo Erza alegre.

-Sí, me disculpo por la tardanza. Aparte de tardarme por encontrar a este tipo, también tuvimos que ayudar a otros jóvenes en el camino hacia aquí- Dijo Makarov cansado.

Todos los magos que se encontraban en esa zona voltearon la mirada hacia un hombre pelirojo que se encontraba detrás de Makarov. Ese hombre era un poco mayor y tenía su cuerpo cubierto con una capa color marrón y un poco rota.

-Ese fue un buen golpe, Maestro. Quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos llegado unos minutos después- Dijo el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive que hacia su aparición.

-¡Gildarts!- Dijo Natsu sonriente.

-¡Papa!- Dijo Cana al ver a su padre.

-¡Hola, Cana-chan! ¡Sin duda me siento feliz cuando me llamas papa!- Dijo Gildarts con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con corazones flotando por su cabeza.

-Si viniste a hacer el tonto, vete…- Murmuro Cana avergonzada y molesta por la actitud de su padre.

-¿Vinieron a ayudar, ancianos?- Pregunto Erik seriamente.

-¡Eso es más que obvio!- Respondió Gildarts chocando sus puños- ¡Todavía no puedo dejar que los jóvenes me superen y además todavía tengo que vengarme de ese dragón por lo ocurrido hace 8 años y también por lo de mi brazo y pierna!-

Pero antes de que alguno de los otros magos mostrara esa misma determinación, todos observaron como la enorme montaña a las cercanías fue destruida en solo un parpadeo. Mientras el viento se agitaba con fuerza y los escombros de la montaña caían del cielo, Acnologia alzo vuelo y extendiendo sus alas desato un alarido mucho más fuerte que antes.

 _-¡Malditos, Humanos!-_

De repente cada uno de los Dragon Slayers a las cercanías empezó a escuchar esas palabras dentro de su cabeza. Esa voz era como un feroz alarido dentro de su cabeza y que hacia sangrar sus oídos. Los jóvenes mata dragones se arrodillaron en el suelo mientras se cubrían los oídos con sus manos pero eso no evitaba ese sufrimiento incalculable.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Esa voz está penetrando mis oídos!- Gritaba Erik lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡Oye, Erik! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿De qué voz estás hablando?- Preguntaba Meredy al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo.

Pero los compañeros del Dragon Slayer de Veneno no eran los únicos que notaron ese sufrimiento en sus camaradas mata dragones. Parecía que los Dragon Slayers eran los únicos que escuchaban esa voz.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios es esta voz?!- Gritaba Sting tirado en el suelo.

-En como si una bestia rugiera dentro de mi cabeza…- Dijo Rogue con el mismo sufrimiento.

-Rogue-sama…Sting-sama… ¿Qué es lo les pasa?- Preguntaba Yukino arrodillada al lado de sus amigos que sufrían.

Natsu también sentía un gran sufrimiento al escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza, pero el ya había escuchado esa voz unos momentos atrás. El pelirosa difícilmente mientras sufría de dolor levanto la mirada para ver al dragón negro que volaba en el cielo mientras liberaba un fuerte alarido.

-Esta voz… ¿Es la voz de Acnologia?- Murmuro el Dragon Slayer tirado en el suelo.

 _-¡Los matare a todos!-_

Mientras tanto, muy cerca de donde se llevaba la batalla contra Acnologia. Estaban volando por el cielo la pequeña Exceed, Charle que cargaba a Wendy que con sus manos llenas de sangre no dejaba de derramar lagrimas que caian de al suelo.

-Entiendo que es duro pero deja de llorar, Wendy. No había nada que pudieras hacer por Hibiki- Dijo Charle triste al ver a su amiga.

-Ya lo sé…Este no es el momento de lagrimas. Tenemos que apresurarnos en ir a ayudar a los demás- Dijo Wendy secando sus lagrimas.

Pero de repente la pequeña Dragon Slayer del Cielo abrió los ojos de sorpresa y al igual que los demás magos mata dragones cubrió sus oídos mientras un arrasador alarido se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza. Wendy se agitaba por el dolor dificultándole a Charle sostenerla.

-¡Wendy, Cálmate! ¡¿Qué es lo te pasa?!- Preguntaba Charle preocupada.

-Un rugido…Un rugido lleno de puro odio resuena dentro de mi cabeza…- Respondió la peliazul adolorida.

De regreso en el campo de batalla donde se encontraba Acnologia, los Dragon Slayer seguían tirados en el suelo muy adoloridos dentro de su cabeza pero Natsu se había dado cuenta de donde provenía esa furiosa voz demoniaca.

-Esta voz… ¿Es la voz de Acnologia?- Murmuro Natsu tirado en el suelo.

-¿La voz de Acnologia? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntaba Lucy al lado de un adolorido Natsu.

-Voz…Si puedo oír una voz…- Dijo Gajeel adolorido en el suelo.

-¿Voz?- Reacciono Levy confundida al lado del pelinegro.

-Yo también lo oigo… ¿Desde cuándo esa cosa puede hablar?- Preguntaba Laxus tirado en el suelo.

-Incluso Laxus, ¿es que acaso solo los Dragon Slayers pueden escuchar su voz?- Se preguntaba Mirajane al lado del rubio.

De repente, el gran dragón negro de la desesperación dejo de liberar su alarido y bajo la mirada hacia los seis jóvenes mata dragones tirados en el suelo.

 _-Crías de dragones…Parece que por fin han madurado lo suficiente como Dragon Slayers para poder escuchar la voz del Rey…Siéntanse afortunados de escuchar mi voz antes de sus inevitables muertes-_

-¿Afortunados? No bromees, maldito. Este sonido es realmente molesto pero eso no evitara que te pateemos el trasero- Exclamo Sting colocándose de pie.

-S-Si…Nosotros sin duda te venceremos y viviremos…- Apoyo Rogue colocándose también de pie.

 _-Weisslogia y Skyadrum…Sus hijos son igual de irrespetuosos que ustedes. Al igual como él es parecido a su padre…-_

El gran dragón negro volando en el cielo fijo su afilada mirada sobre el pelirosa de Fairy Tail que se coloco de pie y también su mirada sobre él. Acnologia no podía evitar notar como la imagen de un gran dragón rojo apareció detrás del joven Dragneel.

 _-Sin duda puedo ver la imagen de tu padre en ti, cría de Igneel. Y ten por seguro que hoy te reunirás con tu amado padre porque hoy es el día de tu muerte-_

-¡Cállate, maldito! ¡Tú no tienes derecho de hablar de Igneel!- Exclamo Natsu lleno de furia.

 _-¿Qué no tengo derecho? El Rey Dragón no recibirá órdenes de un simple humano. Aunque tú no eres humano, hermano menor de Zeref, END-_

-¡Dije que te callaras!- Exclamo Natsu- ¡Yo no soy nadie más que Natsu Dragneel, hijo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, Igneel y lo diré las veces que sean necesarias! ¡Hoy no será el día de mi muerte, si no de la tuya! ¡Hoy por fin cumpliré la voluntad de vivir que me dejo mi padre! ¡Te venceré, Acnologia!-

Tras ese grito lleno de furia y determinación, todo el cuerpo de Natsu se cubrió con intensas y poderosas llamas, más fuertes que nunca. Natsu apretaba con fuerza sus puños y dientes mientras su cabello rosa se agitaba con el fuerte viento. De repente las llamas alrededor de Natsu aumentaron su poder aun más.

Ese ardiente fuego se convirtió en un gran pilar alrededor del pelirosa y siguió ascendiendo hasta que llego al amplio cielo y calcino en un momento esas oscuras nubes. Todos los compañeros de Natsu se quedaron impresionados al sentir el calor y poder que rebosaba el pelirosa.

-¡Natsu!- Dijo Lucy sorprendida mientras sostenía a un inconsciente Happy entre sus brazos.

-I-Increíble… ¿Desde cuándo Salamander tiene tanto poder?- Preguntaba Gajeel sorprendido.

-Este poder apareció de repente dentro de Natsu… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Dijo Gildarts mientras el gran poder que salía del pelirosa agitaba su cabello.

Mientras los compañeros del pelirosa se quedaban impresionados con el poder del Dragon Slayer, Acnologia abrió su boca y de repente una esfera de color negro azabache empezó a formase en la mandíbula del dragón. Esa esfera producía un poder aun mayor que el de Natsu.

La tierra del campo de batalla empezó a agrietarse debido a los dos grandes poderes que cambiaban la misma naturaleza y espacio a su alrededor. Las llamas de Natsu seguían aumentando su poder mientras la esfera negra en la boca de Acnologia empezó a ser rodeada por rayos negros.

Los magos en el campo de batalla no podían hacer nada más que hacer de espectadores ante esas dos grandes fuerzas en frente de ellos. El fuerte viento que producían levantaba el polvo de la tierra y agitaba el cabello de la gente.

-¿Qué demonios es lo pasara cuando choquen esas dos grandes energías?- Preguntaba Sorano mientras usaba sus brazos para cubrirse del polvo en el fuerte viento.

-¡Tenemos que desaparecer rápido de aquí!- Exclamo Sayer seriamente.

-Irnos o no. Eso no hará la diferencia- Hablo Macbeth- El que gane estaba batalla de un solo golpe, será el que determinara si nosotros…no…Si este mundo seguirá existiendo-

Algunos notaron como las ropas de Natsu a excepción de su bufanda empezaron a calcinarse poco a poco debido a tanto calor que producía el que las vestía, pero las ropas no era lo único que cambiaba. La apariencia del mago de fuego empezó a cambiar drásticamente.

Mientras estaba dentro de ese pilar de fuego la apariencia de Natsu empezó a cambiar. Sus dientes se volvieron más filosos, las uñas de sus manos aumentaron su tamaño y filo, y la piel en su cara y brazos empezó a tomar la forma de escamas que liberaban un fuerte calor.

Jellal al observar esa apariencia parecida a la de un dragón recordó momentos de la torre del cielo y Nirvana que le ayudaran a identificar ese poder.

-Esa apariencia y poder… ¡¿Dragon Force?!- Reacciono el peliazul sorprendido.

-Sin duda es la apariencia del Dragon Force, pero este poder es incomparable. ¡¿Desde cuándo Natsu puede hacer todo esto?!- Preguntaba Erza también sorprendida.

La esfera negra que había cargado Acnologia en su boca había tomado un tamaño colosal al igual que los relámpagos que la cubrían. El gran pilar de fuego que cubría a Natsu de repente comprimió su tamaño y se convirtió en una esfera a su alrededor.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi! ¡Shiranui Gata!-**

El gran y ardiente fuego una vez más cambio de forma y tomando la apariencia de un par de alas cubriendo a Natsu aumentaron su poder aun más. Acnologia también comprimió la gran esfera negra que él había formado y con el tamaño perfecto en su boca la apunto hacia los magos.

 _-¡MUERE, NATSU!-_

Esa esfera de color negro se convirtió en un enorme rayo de energía color blanco que descendía a una velocidad abismal hacia los magos en el suelo que ya podían sentir el poder de ese ataque. Natsu con rapidez dio un gran salto y usando las llamas como un fuerte propulsor se dirigió hacia el destructivo rugido.

 **-¡Shin Guren: Dai Hoken!-**

El fuego alrededor de Natsu tomo la forma de un gran dragón que agitaba sus alas en el cielo y esas llamas colisionaron con gran fuerza contra el rugido de Acnologia deteniendo el avanzar de ambos y causando una onda de choque que cambio la apariencia de todo el campo de batalla.

Las montañas se derrumbaron en un segundo, los arboles empezaron a salir volando por los fuertes remolinos de vientos, la tierra empezó a separarse una vez mas y los mares lejanos se agitaban con gran fuerza.

Los magos de diferentes gremios que estaban cerca del campo de batalla apenas podían mantenerse en el suelo sin salir volando por los aires.

-Se siente como si el mundo estuviera a punto de ser destruido…- Comento Juvia mientras se cubría del fuerte viento detrás de su amado Gray.

-¡No pierdan la esperanza! ¡Crean en sus compañeros!- Grito Makarov mientras también se cubrían del fuerte viento.

-¡Sí! ¡Natsu sin duda ganara!- Exclamo Lucy sin apartar la mirada del pelirosa.

Pero a pesar de las palabras de la gente de su gremio y con todo el poder que tenia, Natsu poco a poco empezó a ser empujado por ese gran rayo de energía que chocaba contra sus llamas en forma de dragón.

-M-Maldición…No puedo rendirme…Por Igneel…Por Lucy…Por todos…- Pensaba Natsu lleno de determinación.

 _-¡Cae en la eterna desesperación y desapareceré de este mundo, Natsu Dragneel!-_

Las palabras de Acnologia y el poder de su abatible rugido estaban a punto de derrotar al joven pelirosa que iba a cerrar sus ojos por tanto cansancio pero los abrió de repente al sentir algo raro en sus pies.

Natsu logro sentir como si estuviera parado sobre una superficie escamosa pero para ser más exactos era como la mano de una gran criatura con escamas rojas detrás del pelirosa. Natsu ya se imaginaba en que estaba parado y quería darse la vuelta pero sabía que no había tiempo para eso.

 _-¡No puedes rendirte! ¡No vas a rendirte! ¡Ahora vuela con tus ardientes alas, Natsu!-_

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Natsu con firmeza.

Esas palabras y la mano de dragón a los pies de Natsu lo impulsaron hacia adelante y mientras el poder del fuego aumentaba, Natsu avanzo y el rugido que lanzaba Acnologia empezó a dividirse a la mitad debido a esas poderosas llamas de esperanza.

 _-I-Imposible… ¡¿Cómo es posible?!-_

-¡VAMOS, NATSU!- Gritaron todos sus compañeros.

Esas poderosas llamas en forma de dragón alrededor de Natsu actuaban como una enorme espada que cortaba a la mitad el rugido del dragón de la desesperación y permitía el avance para terminar esta guerra.

 _-¡No es posible! ¡Yo soy el Rey…!-_

-¡ES EL FIN!-

El rugido de la desesperación fue atravesado por completo y las ardientes llamas colisionaron en el pecho de Acnologia al igual que el poderoso puño de Natsu el cual en solo un instante y desatando un gran rugido salió por detrás de Acnologia, el cual había sido atravesado.

Todo rastro alguno de llamas se desvaneció al momento en que Natsu atravesó a Acnologia el cual tenía un enorme agujero en donde debería estar su corazón. Poco a poco se empezó a ver como las alas de Acnologia empezaron a convertirse en polvo en medio del aire.

 _-C-Como…-_

-Esta es la voluntad de mi padre…- Respondió Natsu a espaldas del dragón.

Natsu empezó a descender y cayó fuertemente contra la tierra, rápidamente sus compañeros empezaron a correr hacia él mientras Acnologia que seguía en el aire seguía convirtiéndose en simple polvo.

- _R-Recordare….Esto…Nat…su….-_

El Rey Dragón había desaparecido por completo o al menos eso es lo que creían. Pero todos los magos a los alrededores solo se preocupaban por Natsu que había caído en un cráter creado por su impacto.

-¡Natsu!- Gritaba Lucy preocupada.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Crime Sorciere se posicionaron alrededor del profundo y en su interior lograron observar como un herido Natsu estaba tirado en el centro. El pelirosa no vestía nada más que un pantalón blanco un poco calcinado y la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-Natsu…Estas bi…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Lucy noto como el pelirosa se puso de pie y todos lograron notar que Natsu no era el mismo. Debido a que casi no tenía ropa, los magos pudieron notar como el lado derecho del cuerpo de Natsu estaba cubierto con escamas rojas que expulsaban un ardiente vapor.

-¿Natsu? ¿Eres tú, Natsu?- Preguntaba Lucy congelada al ver la espalda del pelirosa.

El Dragon Slayer reacciono al escuchar la voz de la maga celestial y al voltear la mirada todos los magos se quedaron impresionados al ver como la mitad del rostro de Natsu también estaba cubierto de ardientes escamas y además que uno de sus ojos era totalmente negro mientras que el otro era totalmente blanco.

Todos sintieron un escalofrió al ver la nueva apariencia de ese joven pelirosa que no decía ni una palabra al ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Ese es Natsu-san? Parece un monstruo- Comento Sting sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba Lissana confundida y atemorizada.

-Es como dijo Natsu…Es el fin…-

Esa voz sorprendió a todos los magos y de repente notaron como al lado de un monstruoso Natsu empezó a aparecer la imagen de un hombre pelinegro con una leve sonrisa. Ese hombre era Zeref.

-¡Zeref!- Reacciono Jellal sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres con "el fin"? ¿Qué le está pasando a Natsu?- Preguntaba Erza furiosa.

-Me refiero a que ha llegado el momento en que este mundo desaparezca. Es el momento en que END aparezca- Respondió Zeref con seriedad.

Tras las palabras de su creador, Natsu…no. END desato un gran alarido con una fuerza tremenda. Ese alarido causo que las nubes del cielo se despejaran completamente y que los arboles cercanos se secaran en unos segundos. El suelo alrededor del pelirosa se agrietada profundamente.

De esas grietas empezó a surgir un ardiente magma que quemaba cualquier cosa a las cercanías. END se coloco en el suelo agrietado en una posición de cuatro patas mientras sus manos y pies se convirtieron en filosas garras de escamas rojas con uñas de color negro. Además todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con intensas llamas.

Las montañas que seguían intactas se convirtieron en unos volcanes que lanzaban grandes rocas ardientes por los aires del campo de guerra. Todo ese cambio era resultado de END, el fin.

-Cuanta destrucción…Ese poder que surgía de Natsu de repente…¿Era END?- Se preguntaba Gildarts furioso.

-Si…Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora era para el despertar del alma de END dentro del cuerpo de mi hermano menor- Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora? ¿A te refieres?- Preguntaba Makarov furioso.

-Me refiero a que mi plan ha salido a la perfección- Hablo Zeref- La razón por la cual convertí a Acnologia en un dragón, la razón por la cual Igneel tuvo que morir, todo era para que Natsu ganara un objetivo. Un objetivo lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar el poder necesario para que END despertara dentro de el. Aunque el motivo principal de la creación de END era mi muerte, yo creo que lo mejor es salvar a este mundo librándolo de los seres vivientes-

-…Natsu… ¡¿Qué es lo pasara con Natsu?!- Gritaba Lucy con los ojos llorosos.

Ante la pregunta que hizo la chica rubia, Zeref quito su sonrisa observando con seriedad a la joven maga celestial.

-Mis disculpas, maga celestial. El alma de mi hermano menor ha desaparecido al momento en que surgió END. Natsu Dragneel ya no existe- Respondió Zeref un poco triste.

Ante las palabras que dijo el mago oscuro, todos los magos presentes simplemente se quedaron congelados en especial cierta maga celestial que se arrodillo en el suelo mientras las lagrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos.

-Natsu… ¿Ya no existe…?- Reacciono Lucy destrozada.

De repente, END desato una vez más un fuerte alarido más fuerte que el anterior y provocando una enorme onda de choque. Pero además la lava ardiente que salía del suelo aumento su poder y en un solo momento empezó a extenderse mucho más allá del cráter.

En un parpadeo, END estaba dentro de una piscina de magma mientras Zeref se mantenía a su lado flotando sobre una roca. Los magos observaron como unas feroces olas de lava se levantaron y se dirigían hacia ellos que estaban a los bordes del cráter.

Ellos rápidamente empezaron a retroceder para esquivar esa ardiente lava en forma de ola, pero algunos observaron como una devastada maga celestial seguía arrodillada en el suelo mientras la enorme ola de lava se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡Lucy, muévete!- Grito Gray a la maga celestial.

A pesar de los múltiples gritos de sus amigos, Lucy seguía sin moverse ya que seguía impactada por la noticia de que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego ya no estaba con ella.

-¡Es inútil, está en Shock!- Exclamo Erza.

Rápidamente la peliescarlata con armadura empezó a regresar pero por desgracia la enorme ola de lava ardiente ya estaba demasiado cerca de la maga celestial y la cubría por completo dejando a todos los presentes demasiado impactados.

-¡Lucy!- Grito Erza impactada.

-Lucy-san…no puede ser…- Reacciono Juvia demasiado sorprendida.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¡Miren!- Grito Gray haciendo a todos reaccionar.

Todos los magos y todas las magas presentes observaron como de ese enorme charco de magma ardiente empezó a surgir algo. Ese algo resulto ser Lucy con una seria mirada y con su cuerpo cubierto de una brillante aura dorada.

-Una barrera de magia celestial…Esta chica tiene un gran talento- Comento Zeref un poco sorprendido.

Con su piel cubierta con esa brillante barrera, Lucy empezó a avanzar paso por paso dentro de esa lava ardiente para poder acercarse a END que liberaba unos fuertes alaridos de furia mientras estaba en cuatro patas en esa misma lava y mientras las llamas cubrían sus escamas de color rojo sangriento.

-Natsu no ha dejado de existir. No importa si es END o quien sea, Natsu jamás perdería. El es un mago de Fairy Tail y alguien muy importante para mí. Lo salvare- Exclamo Lucy con seriedad.

Para mantener esas firmes palabras llenas de determinación, Lucy siguió avanzando dentro de esa ardiente lava pero la barrera mágica que la cubría empezó a debilitarse provocando leves quemaduras en sus piernas.

-La barrera mágica se está desasiendo. No es capaz de resistir tal poder- Exclamo Gildarts preocupado.

-¡Lucy, regresa! ¡Esa no es lava normal! ¡Destruirá tus piernas!- Gritaba Erza preocupada.

-No retrocederé… ¡Sin duda salvare a Natsu!- Exclamo Lucy con seriedad.

La piel de la maga celestial seguía quemándose seriamente al estar dentro de la lava, pero Lucy finalmente había llegado a estar en frente de un bestial END que simplemente libero un fuerte alarido agitando los cabellos de la rubia.

-Natsu…- Susurro la rubia.

END levanto su garra derecha cubiertas con intensas llamas y mientras liberaba un poderoso rugido estaba a punto de atacar a la maga celestial sin ninguna piedad.

-Es un intento inútil. Aunque tú lo reconozcas como Natsu, END solo te reconoce como una presa más- Comento Zeref observando lo que estaba pasando.

END estaba a punto de desatar un feroz ataque pero de repente él se quedo completamente paralizado al momento en que sintió como unos cálidos brazos rodearon su torso y una cabeza se apoyo sobre su hombro.

Ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo era la sensación de ser abrazado por Lucy. Ante esa acción, todos incluso Zeref se quedaron sorprendidos en especial porque la piel de Lucy se quemaba levemente por el gran calor que emitía el cuerpo de END.

-La magia en este cuerpo no existe para dañar a las personas que amas, sino para protegerlas- Hablo Lucy- Esa es la persona que eres, Natsu. Es la persona de la que estoy tan enamorada. Así que no te rindas…Natsu-

Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos al ver como el destructivo END no se movía mientras Lucy lo cubría con sus brazos y le hablaba a su oído. Los magos a los bordes de ese gran cráter lleno de lava observaron como de repente un herido Happy se acerco al cráter.

-Lucy tiene razón…No te rindas ante END…¡Natsu!- Grito Happy con seriedad.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Gray.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Erza.

-¡Natsu-san!- Grito Juvia.

-¡Natsu!- Gritaron Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Freed, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Mira, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, y muchos otros miembros de su gremio.

-¡Natsu-san!- Grito Sting.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Rogue.

-¡Natsu-sama!- Grito Yukino.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Jellal.

-¡Natsu!- Gritaron los demás miembros de Crime Sorciere.

-¡NATSU!- Grito Lucy.

Con ese grito final, una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Lucy mientras abrazaba a END. Esa lágrima cayó sobre el hombro derecho cubierto con las escamas de color sangre. En ese mismo momento, END empezó a temblar mientras su marca de Fairy Tail desato un fuerte brillo carmesí.

La lava ardiente a su alrededor empezó a secarse, mientras las escamas que cubrían mitad del cuerpo de END empezaron a caer al suelo. Con todo lo que estaba pasando Zeref estaba perplejo sin poder explicar lo que estaba viendo.

-Imposible-Hablo Zeref- ¿La transformación de END se esta desasiendo? Eso no debería pasar. Solo hay un alma dentro de ese cuerpo. Sentimientos inútiles como el amor y amistad no pueden lograr algo como. ¡Yo que una vez sentí esos sentimientos, lo sé! ¡El poder de esos sentimientos es inútil!-

Pero entre su furia, Zeref de repente sintió el roce de una pequeña mano rozando la suya. Ante ese sentimiento y sensación, el mago oscuro se sorprendió y bajo la mirada para ver alguna clase de silueta con forma de niña.

 _-El poder de los sentimientos no es inútil, Zeref. Esos sentimientos nos han guiado en este largo camino llamado vida. Cuando hay gente querida a tu lado, los sentimientos son el arma más poderosa cuando lo demás está perdido-_

-Mavis…- Susurro el Mago oscuro.

Pero la silueta de la niña había desaparecido y había sido cambiada por la imagen de un joven pelirosa que estaba en frente de Zeref con una seria mirada llena de determinación. Ese hombre era el único, Natsu Dragneel.

-Natsu…- Susurro Zeref para después soltar un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca.

Esa sangre era el resultado de que Natsu atravesará el pecho de Zeref con su puño derecho que seguía cubierto por las ardientes escamas color sangre. Ese único ataque había sido suficiente para herir a su hermano mayor.

-Usaste el ultimo fragmento del poder de END para acabar conmigo es solo un instante…Lo que esperaba de mi hermano…- Comento Zeref sonriente a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte.

-Es el poder que me dejaste para poder derrotarte. En este ataque también están tus sentimientos, Zeref- Dijo Natsu con seriedad.

-Ya veo…- Hablo Zeref con una sonrisa-…Parece que yo perdí…después de 400 años…yo perdí…Una parte de mi está feliz pero otra un poco triste ya que no seré capaz de reunirme con ella…Debido a mis pecados no iré al mismo lugar-

Natsu saco su brazo del pecho de Zeref y con mucho cuidado coloco el cuerpo de su hermano mayor en el suelo mientras este se desangraba lentamente. Los demás magos se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor del mago oscuro.

El joven cuerpo de Zeref de repente poco a poco empezó a arrugarse pero más específicamente, empezó a envejecer. Su joven piel se arrugo y su negro cabello se volvió gris y canoso, su vista poco a poco empezó deteriorarse y su cuerpo y ropa empezaron a convertirse en polvo.

-Está muriendo…su cuerpo y alma que vivieron por 400 años por fin van a descansar en paz…- Comento Erza con seriedad.

-Todos…cierren sus ojos- Dijo Makarov seriamente.

-¿Por qué, Maestro?- Pregunto Gray.

-A pesar de todo lo que hizo…el también es un ser viviente. Hay que rezar- Respondió Lucy al lado de Natsu.

Ante esas palabras todo el mundo cerró sus ojos estando alrededor de ese viejo hombre muriendo en el suelo. Zeref con la vista un poco borrosa logro observar a todos esas personas a su alrededor y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Zeref parpadeo por última vez y de repente el paisaje que presenciaba había cambiado. El se encontraba en un hermoso campo de flores y con un cielo brillante. Su cuerpo una vez mas era joven y gracias a eso se levanto con facilidad para observar sus alrededores.

-¿Dónde…estoy?- Preguntaba Zeref confundido.

El joven pelinegro observo hacia adelante y de repente las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. En frente de el había una pequeña niña con un vestido rosa con la marca de Fairy Tail en su broche. Esa chica con un largo cabello y alas en su cabeza mostro una hermosa y linda sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano hacia el antiguo mago oscuro.

-No te quedes ahí embobado, Zeref. Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos nuestra propia aventura…eternamente…-

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos y el mago oscuro poco a poco estiro su mano y toco los dedos de la mujer que tanto amaba.

-Si…Vamos, Mavis…-

El viejo cuerpo que tenia Zeref se convirtió en polvo y ese polvo se convirtió en pequeñas luces mágicas que volaban alrededor de los magos que rezaban por la muerte de su viejo enemigo. Todas las nubes del cielo se despejaron dejando que la brillante luz del sol alumbrara sus cuerpos.

-Adiós, hermano- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

El pelirosa miraba al cielo con una sonrisa pero noto después como en frente de el cierta rubia estiraba sus manos que cargaban con una bufanda blanca.

-Se te cayó. No querrás perder algo tan importante para ti, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lucy con una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro que no. Gracias- Natsu tomo su bufanda rozando sus manos con las de Lucy- Vamos, Lucy. Volvamos a nuestro gremio-

 **Fin del Flashback**

Natsu seguía con su brazo derecho sujetado por el brazo cubierto de escamas de Acnologia, que no le permitía avanzar hacia el alma de Zeref dentro del cofre encima del altar de piedra.

-Te has quedado callado un rato. Parece que este brazo sin duda te trae recuerdos de la muerte de tu padre- Hablo Acnologia sujetando a Natsu- La historia se volverá a repetir hoy mismo. Me asegurare de llevar tu cadáver muerto hacia los ojos de tu hijo para que la cadena de odio de tu familia jamás se rompa-

De repente un furioso Natsu desato unas poderosas llamas por todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el maestro de Seven Satan soporto ese enorme poder calorífico y rápidamente se alejo del mago de Fairy Tail que mostraba una seria mirada hacia el peliblanco.

-Si quieres que acabe contigo rápidamente. Deberías cerrar esa asquerosa boca tuya. Me caías mejor cuando simplemente rugías como una bestia-

-Te has vuelto realmente fuerte, Natsu. Pero eso no importa- Hablo Acnologia con seriedad- Jamás llegaras a cumplir la voluntad de tu padre, Igneel. Jamás serás capaz de derrotarme-

-No hables estupideces, idiota- Hablo Natsu con seriedad- Hace 20 años cumplí la voluntad de Igneel al derrotar al Rey Dragón, Acnologia y vencer a END. Pero hoy mismo para derrotar a Acnologia, el maestro de Seven Satan y evitar que Zeref reviva me mueve una voluntad diferente-

-¿Una voluntad diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba el peliblanco confundido.

-Lo que me mueve no es la voluntad de vengar a mi padre… ¡Es la voluntad de proteger a mi hijo!- Natsu choco sus puños con fuerza mientras las llamas salían de su cuerpo- ¡Estoy Encendido!-

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Espero que puedan disculparme por haberme tardado tanto tiempo para publicar y no los culpo por haber dejado de seguir mi historia, pero en mi defensa quisiera decir que no tenia nada de internet debido a las fuertes lluvia de mi barrio(¡No pude ver nada de anime por mas de un mes! ¡Fue una tortura! T-T!)**

 **En todo caso espero que disfruten este episodio despues de tanto tiempo y si pueden darme sus opiniones en los reviews. Se los agradecería. Y también quiero que sepan que por haberme tardado tanto mañana mismo tendrán otro capitulo nuevo.**


	28. Reencuentro

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 28: ¡Reencuentro!**

Después de haber derrotado a los miembros más fuertes de Seven Satan, los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail y sus compañeros, muy exhaustos quedaron inconscientes mientras que otros los atienden en diferentes lugares de la isla.

Pero desconocían que una batalla más se llevaba a cabo en el desconocido séptimo piso de la base enemiga. Natsu y Acnologia por fin habían comenzado su batalla de revancha después de 20 largos años.

Durante esa batalla, al ver las escamas en el brazo derecho de su enemigo, Natsu no logro evitar recordar levemente las memorias de la gran guerra mágica donde el antiguo Rey Dragón se creía haber sido derrotado y donde ocurrió la muerte de Zeref.

Pero esos recuerdos de hace 20 años solamente fortalecieron la determinación del mago de clase SS para derrotar a su actual enemigo.

Natsu tenía su brazo derecho sujetado por el brazo cubierto de escamas de Acnologia, que no le permitía avanzar hacia el alma de Zeref dentro del cofre encima del altar de piedra.

-Te has quedado callado un rato. Parece que este brazo sin duda te trae recuerdos de la muerte de tu padre- Hablo Acnologia sujetando a Natsu- La historia se volverá a repetir hoy mismo. Me asegurare de llevar tu cadáver muerto hacia los ojos de tu hijo para que la cadena de odio de tu familia jamás se rompa-

De repente un furioso Natsu desato unas poderosas llamas por todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el maestro de Seven Satan soporto ese enorme poder calorífico y rápidamente se alejo del mago de Fairy Tail que mostraba una seria mirada hacia el peliblanco.

-Si quieres que acabe contigo rápidamente…-Hablo Natsu con la mirada baja-… deberías cerrar esa asquerosa boca tuya. Me caías mejor cuando simplemente rugías como una bestia-

-Te has vuelto realmente fuerte, Natsu. Pero eso no importa- Hablo Acnologia con seriedad- Jamás llegaras a cumplir la voluntad de tu padre, Igneel. Jamás serás capaz de derrotarme-

-No hables estupideces, idiota- Natsu levanto una seria mirada- Hace 20 años cumplí la voluntad de Igneel al derrotar al Rey Dragón, Acnologia y vencer a END. Pero hoy mismo para derrotar a Acnologia, el maestro de Seven Satan y evitar que Zeref reviva me mueve una voluntad diferente-

-¿Una voluntad diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba el peliblanco confundido.

-Lo que me mueve no es la voluntad de vengar a mi padre… ¡Es la voluntad de proteger a mi hijo!- Natsu choco sus puños con fuerza mientras las llamas salían de su cuerpo- ¡Estoy Encendido!-

Esas ardientes llamas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Natsu expulsaban un poder que producía extraños sentimientos en su enemigo a varios metros de él. El poder del fuego de Natsu, agitaba el cabello y hacía temblar el cuerpo del maestro de Seven Satan.

Acnologia levanto su monstruoso brazo derecho y al fijar la mirada en el logro observar el temblor en su cuerpo. Pero el antiguo Rey Dragón sabía muy bien que ese temblor no era miedo, sino todo lo contrario lo cual produjo que apretara con fuerza sus puños.

-Esta emoción…Hace años que no la sentía…- Acnologia con una sonrisa se coloco en posición de batalla-… ¡Ven, Natsu! ¡Muéstrame el poder de esa nueva voluntad!-

-¡Esa es mi intención!- Respondió un furioso Natsu.

Clavando ambos pies en el suelo, Natsu se impulso hacia adelante con una fuerza bestial mientras el poderoso fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo se reunió alrededor de su brazo derecho.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Tekken!-**

El pelirosa lanzo su puño revestido de fuego hacia adelante con dirección hacia su enemigo, y con rapidez Acnologia utilizo su antebrazo derecho para bloquear ese intenso ataque con éxito. El peliblanco tenía que pisar con firmeza para no salir volando tras resistir ese golpe.

-¿Esto es…?-

Antes de poder terminar su frase, Acnologia fijo su mirada hacia abajo y observo como el puño izquierdo de Natsu se dirigía hacia su rostro. El peliblanco intento bloquear el ataque con su brazo libre pero el ataque del mago de Fairy Tail fue más rápido.

El ardiente puño de Natsu impacto un fuerte golpe en la barbilla del maestro de Seven Satan haciendo que se elevara unos centímetros lejos del firme suelo. Natsu con una seria mirada no desperdicio esa oportunidad y empezó a preparar su siguiente ataque.

 **-¡Shin Guren:…!-**

El furioso pelirosa apretó ambos puños con una gran fuerza mientras estos eran rodeados por unas intensas y ardientes llamas listas para atacar.

 **-… ¡Karyu Ken!-**

El mago de fuego desato una furiosa lluvia de golpes revestidos con llamas hacia Acnologia que seguía suspendido en el aire y no pudo hacer nada para defenderse contra ese poderoso y veloz ataque.

El ardiente fuego que rodeaba los puños de Natsu causaba serias quemaduras en el cuerpo de Acnologia y sin mencionar el poder de los golpes del pelirosa. Esa ráfaga de ataques lanzo al peliblanco contra la dura pared de la habitación causando una pequeña nube de polvo.

Antes de que su enemigo se levantara, Natsu rápidamente empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire, inflando sus mejillas y al mismo tiempo reuniendo sus poderosas llamas en su boca.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Hoko!-**

Natsu disparo una gran ráfaga de llamas tras liberar un furioso rugido. Esas llamas impactaron directamente contra la nube de polvo que rodeaba a Acnologia y causo una gran explosión. Pero el pelirosa no se detuvo ahí. Natsu siguió disparando una seria de esferas de fuego de su boca que fortalecían la explosión que rodeaba a su enemigo.

Tras disparar una serie total de 10 esferas de fuego, el pelirosa se quedo mirando por unos momentos esa gran nube de humo pero con rapidez se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el cofre que contenía el alma de su hermano mayor.

Pero de repente, el pelirosa sintió una presencia que no lo sorprendió tanto, y con rapidez, una vez más, se dio la vuelta para bloquear con ambos brazos la poderosa patada del maestro de Seven Satan que no poseía ni una sola herida en su cuerpo.

La fuerza de la patada de Acnologia despejo la nube de humo a sus espaldas revelando que la pared no tenía ni un rasguño y además lanzo a Natsu unos metros hacia para mantenerlo alejado del cofre sobre el altar.

Resistiendo el dolor en ambos brazos, Natsu fijo su mirada sobre Acnologia que aterrizo en el suelo de pie y que también tenía su mirada fija sobre el pelirosa mientras mostraba una sonrisa de entretenimiento.

-Como dije tus llamas han superado a las de Igneel, pero, ¿De verdad creías que ibas a vencerme con esos simples ataques?- Dijo Acnologia en un tono burlón.

-Claro que no. Sabía que iba a ser más difícil que eso pero tú no hagas como si esos ataques no te hubieran afectado- Respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Tras las palabras de Natsu, el pudo ver como un leve hilo de sangre salía de la boca de su enemigo a unos metros de él. Al sentir esa sangre salir de sus labios, Acnologia quito su sonrisa y coloco una seria mirada.

-Han pasado años desde que alguien me hizo sangrar…- El pelinegro uso su lengua para limpiar la sangre que salía de sus labios-…Creo que es momento de que me esfuerzo un poco mas-

Tras esa aclaración, algo extraño empezó a pasar alrededor del antiguo Rey Dragón. Una oscura aura mucha más densa y profunda comenzó a rodear Acnologia mientras este abrió su boca y respiraba de una forma muy extraña.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Reaccionó Natsu confundido.

De repente esa oscuridad que rodeaba al maestro de Seven Satan se fortaleció. Acnologia dejo de respirar tan contantemente y con mucha firmeza piso el suelo causando una serie de grietas en el. El peliblanco empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire mientras una espiral de viento oscuro rodeaba su boca.

-¡Imposible…Eso es…!- Pensó Natsu sorprendido.

Después de tomar la gran cantidad de aire suficiente, Acnologia fijo su mirada en Natsu y lanzo su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante mientras empezaba a abrir su boca.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Hoko!-**

Un gran rugido fue liberado por Acnologia y en ese mismo momento, un gran tornado formado por alguna clase de fuego de un color negro azabache fue disparo de la boca del peliblanco y con dirección hacia el pelirosa a unos metros de él.

Ese gran tornado hecho de alguna sustancia desconocida presentaba una fuerza tremenda que destruía el suelo mientras avanzaba hacia Natsu, el cual logro sentir el gran poder que surgía del ataque de Acnologia.

El mago de fuego no se quedo quieto y con rapidez, usando sus llamas para aumentar su velocidad, lanzo su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación y por pocos centímetros, Natsu logro esquivar ese enorme tornado oscuro que paso a su lado.

El tornado de oscuridad solida siguió avanzando y termino chocando contra la dura pared de la habitación. Eso causo una gran explosión que creó una gran serie de grietas en la pared que resistió todos los ataques de Natsu anteriormente. Ante eso, el pelirosa se quedo realmente sorprendido.

-Q-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Preguntaba Natsu en estado de shock.

El pelirosa bajo la mirada hacia su abrigo rojo que debería ser resistente a las más intensas llamas, pero que había sido quemado levemente al entrar en contacto con el ataque del antiguo Rey Dragón. Natsu solamente podía fijar su mirada en el enemigo en frente de el.

-¿Eran llamas negras?- Preguntaba el pelirosa a su enemigo.

-Tal vez así parezca pero lo que acabas de ver no es ninguna clase de llama mágica conocida. Lo que acabas de presenciar es una nueva energía mágica que es expulsada del interior de mi cuerpo. Esa destructiva energía mágica, a diferencia de las llamas que solamente queman, tiene la habilidad que pulverizar la mayoría de las cosas a mucho menos que polvo. Esta energía que emana mi cuerpo no tiene un nombre específico pero si tuviera que ponerle uno, yo la llamaría…Oscuridad- Explico Acnologia con seriedad.

-¿Oscuridad?- Repitió Natsu confundido.

-Sí. Esta es mi magia- Exclamo el peliblanco mostrando una leve sonrisa- Yo uso magia mata-dragones de oscuridad. Soy un Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad. Soy el ser que devora la oscuridad de este podrido mundo y la convierte en su fuerza-

-¿La oscuridad…de este mundo?- Reaccionó Natsu mostrando una pequeña muestra de sorpresa.

-La oscuridad de este mundo es…la misma humanidad- Hablo Acnologia con seriedad- La ira, el odio, la venganza, tristeza, sed de sangre, miedo, y muchos otros sentimientos humanos son los que me dan fuerza. Cada vez que los humanos muestran esos sentimientos, pequeñas cantidades de eternano son liberadas en el aire llenas de esos sentimientos. Aunque los humanos no pueden ver el mal que liberan en este mundo, yo si pueda verla y puedo devorarla para fortalecerme. ¡Esa es la razón por la que era tan fuerte durante todas las guerras que ha habido en este mundo! ¡Esa es la razón por la que reuní a todos los miembros de Seven Satan! ¡Todos sus oscuros sentimientos me daban fuerza!-

De repente, un enfurecido Natsu apareció en frente de Acnologia e intento impactar un fuerte golpe con su brazo izquierdo cubierto de llamas. El maestro de Seven Satan reacciono a tiempo y logro atrapar el fuerte puño del pelirosa con su brazo derecho cubierto de escamas.

Al sujetar el brazo de Natsu, Acnologia logro notar como el pelirosa mostraba una furiosa mirada a tal grado que las venas eran marcadas en su frente.

-¿A ti te alegra el sufrimientos de los seres vivientes?- Preguntaba Natsu furioso.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Mientras ellos sufren, yo me vuelvo fuerte! ¡Y ten por seguro que cuando reviva a Zeref y yo me vuelva a convertir en el Rey Dragón, todos esos sentimientos se fortalecerán miles de veces más!- Exclamo Acnologia con una sonrisa.

-¡No dejare que suceda!- Natsu rodeo su cuerpo con un furioso y intenso fuego- ¡Si tu eres la oscuridad que contamina este mundo, Fairy Tail es la luz que te matara!-

Las poderosas llamas del Dragon Slayer de Fuego se concentraron a sus pies y lo ayudaron a dar un gran salto que lo libero de Acnologia y lo posiciono encima de él. Natsu no perdió tiempo y esta vez concentro las poderosas llamas en sus manos.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Estando encima de su enemigo, Natsu desato un ondulante ataque de llamas en ambas manos. Ese poderoso fuego ardiente rodeo por completo a Acnologia pero este extendiendo sus brazos con gran fuerza despejo las llamas y al mismo tiempo cubrió sus dos manos con la energía de la oscuridad.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Tatsumaki!-**

Realizando un movimiento en espiral con ambos brazos, Acnologia formo un gigantesco tornado de un viento oscuro a su alrededor que empezó a ascender y dirigirse hacia Natsu que seguía en el aire encima de él.

Al observar el gran tornado de oscuridad, una vez mas Natsu concentro unas poderosas llamas en sus pies y ganando movilidad en el aire, se impulso hacia un lado de la habitación y esquivo el gran tornado que colisiono contra el resistente techo de la habitación.

Natsu aterrizo en el suelo, y logro observar como Acnologia ya tenía preparado su siguiente ataque. Esta vez una gran cantidad de energía oscura estaba concentrada la escamosa palma derecha del peliblanco que tenía su mirada fija sobre Natsu.

- **¡Yamiryu no Rasen Yari!-**

Acnologia lanzo su mano derecha hacia adelante, y en ese momento fue lanzada una gran lanza formada por energía oscura y que además estaba rodeada por una gran espiral hecha de la misma sustancia. Ese ataque iba dirigido hacia el pelirosa.

Al observar esa lanza de oscuridad, Natsu en vez de esquivarla empezó a correr hacia adelante mientras unas ardientes y poderosas llamas color carmesí comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo completamente.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Kenkaku!-**

Pisando con tal firmeza que agrieto una vez más el suelo, Natsu se impulso hacia adelante y con las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo calcino por completo esa lanza de oscuridad y siguió un recto camino hacia el maestro de Seven Satan.

El antiguo Rey Dragón cruzo ambos brazo y piso con firmeza para bloquear el fuerte cabezazo revestido con llamas de Natsu. A pasar de haber resistido, Acnologia termino saliendo volando directamente hacia la dura pared y el fuerte choque formo una vez más una gran nube de polvo en la habitación.

El mago de clase SS aprovecho esa oportunidad y rodeando su pierna derecha con intensas llamas dirigió un ataque hacia el cofre dorado en el altar de piedra en el centro del cuarto. Pero antes de que pudiera impactar su ataque, un peliblanco sin ninguna herida apareció en frente de Natsu y levantando su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza y uso su antebrazo para bloquear la patada revestida por fuego.

Natsu frustrado crujo los dientes mientras seguía haciendo presión en el brazo de su enemigo. Pero Acnologia extendió su brazo derecho con gran fuerza y el pelirosa se vio obligado a retroceder y separarse unos metros del antiguo Rey Dragón.

Una vez más, ambos poderosos magos en esa habitación estaban separados mirándose cada uno con gran seriedad, furia y determinación en sus ojos.

-No te dejare acabar con esta diversión tan rápidamente, Natsu. ¡Entretenme un poco más!- Exclamo Acnologia sonriente.

-Antes hubiera disfrutado esto pero ahora no tengo tiempo, ¡Voy a acabar contigo, Acnologia!- Respondió Natsu furioso.

El cuerpo de Natsu fue cubierto por unas poderosas e intensas llamas mientras que el cuerpo de Acnologia fue cubierta por una temible energía oscura. Con una gran rapidez, ambos Dragon Slayer empezaron a correr uno contra el otro y saltando al mismo tiempo chocaron sus puños estremeciendo toda la habitación.

 _Mientras tanto…_

 _-Despierta…Tsuna…Despierta y ven…-_

De repente, un joven pelirosa abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa tras despertar de un largo sueño después de haber quedado inconsciente tras su batalla con Alexander. El Dragon Slayer de Cuarta Generación tenía la mirada muy borrosa para poder ver algo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién me habla?- Murmuraba Tsuna confundido.

-¡Despertaste, Tsuna!-

La vista de un confundido Tsuna se aclaro y logro observar de donde provenía esa voz femenina que sonaba tan preocupada por él. Era la voz de Serena en frente de el, ya que después de todo la cabeza de Tsuna estaba sobre las piernas de la joven pelinegra.

-¿Serena?- Reacciono Tsuna confundido.

El joven mago de fuego levanto su cabeza de las piernas de la chica pelinegra y estando sentando en el piso del tercer piso de la base, logro observar que a su alrededor no solo están sentada Serena sino también su hermana menor, Lucia y las magas de Sabertooth, Sorano y Lisa, la cual tenía su cintura rodeada con un pedazo de tela marrón. Además también se encontraba Rin, que era el único que estaba de pie.

-¡Me alegra que despertaras, hermano!- Dijo Lucia abrazando de una manera muy amorosa a su hermano.

-¿Despertar? ¿Acaso estaba dormido?- Preguntaba Tsuna.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? En serio eres patético- Comento Rin con brazos cruzados.

-Yo creo que eso solo significa que Tsuna-sama se esforzó mucho- Dijo Sorano con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues por supuesto! ¡Si no lo hiciera, yo misma le hubiera dado una paliza!- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa también.

Tras escuchar los comentarios de las personas a su alrededor, un Tsuna con una mente ya aclarada, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su cabeza y entre esos recuerdos, noto como la maga rubia de Sabertooth tenía un pedazo de tela alrededor de su cintura, y el pelirosa sabia porque.

-Es verdad…yo derrote a ese desgraciado de Alexander…Lisa, ¿Cómo estás? Alexander te ataco realmente fuerte- Dijo Tsuna preocupada por su amiga.

-¡No me subestimes! ¡Yo soy muy resistente! Solamente me rompí algunos huesos y aunque no lo parezca, Sorano-chan es muy buena atendiendo esa clase de heridas- Contesto la rubia pasando la mano por el cabello negro de su compañera.

-Use un pedazo de mi ropa para atender la fractura, y aparte de eso está bien. La razón por la que se desmayo fue por falta de poder mágico- Informo Sorano mientras su cabello era desordenado por Lisa.

-Ya veo…Por cierto… ¿Dónde está, Marcus? ¿Lograron atenderlo?- Pregunto el pelirosa con seriedad.

-Ya te lo dijimos. Detuvimos el sangrado de tu compañero y después las demás hadas lo llevaron para que terminaran de curarlo con la magia de Sacerdotisa del Cielo. Si quiere vivir dependerá de su voluntad- Explico Rin con seriedad.

-El vivirá eso es seguro… ¡Además cuando vuelva a ver a Ryos y Marcus le mostrare el nuevo poder que obtuve! ¡Tendrán que enfrentar el poder del Dragón de Llamas Blancas!- Exclamo Tsuna con los ojos llenos de brillos y una sonrisa de grandeza.

-Esa sin duda es la mirada de un presumido…- Comento Serena con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Deberíamos decirle que Marcus-sama obtuvo antes el poder de dos atributos?- Susurro Sorano a los oídos de Lisa.

-Mejor ni nos metemos en esto- Respondió una tímida Lisa.

Mientras Tsuna seguía dentro de sus pensamientos de presumido, decidió pasar la mano cerca de su cuello para rascarse pero en ese mismo momento el mago de fuego noto algo de suma importancia que no había notado hasta ahora.

-¡MI BUFANDA! ¡SE ME OLVIDO!- Grito el pelirosa de repente.

Todos los amigos del pelirosa se sorprendieron ante ese grito y se sorprendieron aun más cuando Tsuna se puso de pie y empezó a correr por toda la habitación repitiendo esas mismas palabras una y otra vez.

-¿Qué es lo te pasa, maldito? ¿Qué te altero de repente?- Pregunto Rin con un dolor en los oídos.

-¡Mi bufanda! ¡Los desgraciados que me encerraron en la prisión subterránea me la quitaron y con todo lo que había pasado se me había olvidado que la había perdido!- Exclamo Tsuna muy alterado.

-Ahora que lo dices, no había notado que ha Tsuna-sama le faltaba la bufanda. Se ve muy diferente sin ella- Comento Sorano.

-Para que te alteres tanto por un pedazo de tela… ¿Acaso esa bufanda es tan importante?- Preguntaba Lisa curiosa.

-Sí. Es muy importante para él- Hablo Lucia con una sonrisa- Yo era muy pequeña en ese momento así que no recuerdo casi nada, pero según lo que me dijo mi madre. Esa bufanda fue hecha por un material especial que rechaza la magia negra. Fue creada por nuestro abuelo, Igneel y el se la dio a nuestro padre cuando era un niño. Y nuestro padre se la dio a mi hermano cuando decidió irse a una misión de clase SS hace 12 años. Esa bufanda es una promesa de reencuentro entre nuestro padre y mi hermano-

Un alterado Tsuna de repente de correr por toda la habitación y en un instante cayó al suelo chocando su rostro contra él y preocupando a sus compañeros que observaron eso sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Tsuna?- Pregunto Serena preocupada.

Pero de repente todas las preguntas de los jóvenes magos en la habitación del tercer piso fueron interrumpidas cuando un extraño sonido invadió el cuarto. El sonido era como el de una bestia que rugía y cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Todos se preguntaban de donde venia ese fuerte sonido pero para averiguarlo simplemente tuvieron que apuntar sus miradas hacia Tsuna pero más específicamente, hacia su estomago. Ese fuerte sonido era el de un estomago gruñendo por comida.

-Que hambre…Hace un rato que no como nada…- Exclamo un quejoso Tsuna colocando las manos sobre su estomago.

-Al parecer esa promesa de reencuentro no están importante para ese tipo como llenar su estomago…- Comento Rin con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Tal vez…No lo sé- Dijo Lucia con la misma expresión que el peliblanco.

-Solamente han pasado treinta minutos desde que te comiste todo mi poder mágico y para serte sincera yo dudo que en este lugar haya comida- Respondió Lisa con una gota de sudor bajando por sus mejillas al ver al pelirosa.

-¡Oye, Rin! ¡Dame de tus llamas!- Exclamo el pelirosa al peliblanco de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, maldito?- Pregunto Rin molesto.

-¿Por qué no? Yo te daré de mis llamas- Propuso Tsuna haciendo surgir una pequeña cantidad de fuego en la palma de su mano- Tengo hambre y también servirá para recargar mi poder mágico-

-Me niego- Hablo Rin- Si te doy de mis llamas, yo seré el que estará gastando poder mágico mientras lo recargo con las tuyas. Y además pasara lo mismo contigo, si haces que yo coma tus llamas mientras comes las mías, estarías gastando el mismo poder que recargas. En otras palabras no saciarías tu hambre-

-Maldición, ¿Entonces qué hago? ¡Tengo hambre!- Comento Tsuna quejoso como un niño.

-No te preocupes, Hermano. Tu hermana que te conoce mejor que nadie se adelante ante esta situación, así que mientras que dormías fui a buscar esto…- Lucia de repente saco un par de antorchas encendidas-… ¡Espero que te guste!-

-¡Fuego! ¡Gracias, Lucia! ¡Eres la mejor!- Agradeció Tsuna tomando las antorchas mientras abrazaba de una manera muy amorosa a su hermana menor.

El joven Dragon Slayer no perdió tiempo y empezó a devorar las llamas en ese par de antorchas mientras que los demás a su alrededor solamente observaban pero cierto joven peliblanco que estaba de pie no lucia muy feliz.

-¿Qué es lo le pasa, Rin-san? ¿Usted también quería un poco de fuego?- Preguntaba la pequeña niña rubia.

-No me subestimes, mocosa. Yo soy tan débil como tu hermano- Hablo Rin con seriedad- Y tu desgraciado, apúrate en comer. Tenemos que continuar y buscar el alma de Zeref que se encuentra en la base. Cuando la destruyamos, Seven Satan estará acabado. Evitaremos que Acnologia vuelva a su forma de dragón y además que Zeref reviva para que no convierta este mundo en un lugar plagado de asquerosos demonios-

-Maldito…hablando como si fueras el jefe…Voy a apresurarme- Respondió Tsuna molesto mientras comía las llamas.

Pero mientras devoraba el fuego proveniente del par de antorchas en sus manos, algo llego a las memorias del joven pelirosa. Tsuna había recordado de repente la misteriosa voz que lo hizo despertarse.

-Por cierto, Serena, hay algo te tengo que preguntar- Hablo Tsuna mientras comía- ¿Tú eras la que me hablaba mientras dormía?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hablaba mientras dormías?- Reaccionó Serena confusa.

-Sí. Cuando estaba dormido escuchaba a alguien diciendo que me despertara y que fuera hacia él, era una voz misteriosa pero por alguna razón familiar… ¿Era la tuya?- Pregunto Tsuna confuso.

-¿Voz?- Pensó Rin curioso por la pregunta del pelirosa.

-Cualquier cosa que escucharas, no era yo. Lo único que hice yo fue poner tu cabeza sobre mis piernas para que descansaras más cómodamente, ¿No habrá sido un sueño?- Contesto la chica pelinegra.

-No puede ser, hermano. ¿Acaso estaban teniendo un sueño pervertido donde Serena-san decía que fuera hacia ella? Eres un pervertido, hermano- Comento Lucia entre risas.

-¡No era eso!- Grito Tsuna sonrojado y furioso con su picara hermana menor.

-¡Eres de lo peor, maldito pervertido!- Exclamo Serena sonrojada mientras tomaba distancia del mago de fuego.

-Al final todos los sueños de los hombres son iguales. Son puros pervertidos- Dijo Lisa haciendo lo mismo que la pelinegra.

-Eso no debe hacerse, Tsuna-sama- Dijo Sorano apoyando a las demás chicas.

-¡Ya dije que no era eso! ¡Y ustedes no la apoyen!- Exclamo un furioso Tsuna con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

El joven mago de fuego decidió simplemente decidió ignorar los comentarios de las jóvenes magos y aparto su mirada de ellas para seguir devorando el fuego de las antorchas. Pero en ese mismo momento algo ocurrió.

 _-Ven…Tsuna…Ven…-_

Tsuna abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa al escuchar nuevamente esa misteriosa voz dentro de su cabeza pero esta vez el estaba despierto. Pero el mago de fuego esta vez sentía algo raro en esa voz. Podía sentir de donde provenía.

El pelirosa decidió devorar el fuego completo de ambas antorchas con un sorbido para después arrojar el par de palos al suelo. Tsuna tenía una seria mirada en sus ojos mientras se colocaba de pie.

Los compañeros de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth junto con Rin se sorprendieron al ver la seria mirada que invadió los ojos del pelirosa mientras se colocaba de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsuna?- Pregunto Serena también colocándose de pie al igual que los demás.

-La voz…ya sé donde proviene… ¡Iremos a ese lugar!- Exclamo Tsuna con seriedad.

El Dragon Slayer apretó su puño derecho con gran fuerza, en ese momento, una poderosas y intensas llamas color carmesí recubrieron por completo el brazo derecho del mago de fuego concentrándose con más fuerza en su puño.

Todos los demás magos que los rodeaban se sorprendieron ante ese acto por parte del pelirosa. Las inmensas llamas que cubrían su brazo liberaba una fuerza que agitaba el cabello de todos los presente, pero Rin reconoció el ataque que Tsuna iba a utilizar.

-Esa gran cantidad de magia es…- Pensó Rin y de repente empezó a correr para alejarse del Dragon Slayer y sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ese maldito está corriendo?- Pregunto Lisa.

-¡Hagan lo mismo que Rin! ¡Aléjense!- Exclamo un serio Tsuna.

Las jóvenes magas no dudaron de las palabras del pelirosa y con rapidez empezaron a correr para alejarse del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de Cuarta Generación. En ese instante Tsuna fijo su mirada en el suelo mientras levantaba su ardiente puño revestido en llamas carmesí.

 **-¡Guren: Dai Baku Ken!-**

Un determinado Tsuna impacto un golpe revestido con ardientes llamas en el suelo. El poder de ese golpe, tenía una fuerza tremenda y en un solo segundo todo el piso se volvió cenizas haciendo que Tsuna empezara a caer al piso que estaba debajo.

Pero el Dragon no se detuvo ahí y volvió a impactar su ardiente arte secreta en el suelo del cuarto piso. Tsuna seguiría haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía esa misteriosa voz que lo llamaba.

 _De regreso…_

En el desconocido séptimo piso de la base de Seven Satan, continuaba el imparable choque entre dos grandes fuerzas que azotaban todo el cuarto. Natsu y Acnologia chocaban sus puños derechos con una fuerza temible mientras usaban sus respectivos elementos para aumentar su poder.

Natsu usaba sus poderosas llamas alrededor de su cuerpo para impulsar el poder de su puño mientras que Acnologia hacia eso mismo pero con esa extraña energía negra que él llamaba oscuridad.

Ambos Dragon Slayers sabían que ese choque de fuerzas iguales no llevaría a ninguna parte así que tomaron la decisión de separarse. Los dos tomaron una gran distancia uno del otro. Pero Acnologia al instante de separarse rápidamente empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire mientras un tornado de aire negro empezó a formarse alrededor de sus labios.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Hoko!-**

Acnologia desato un poderoso alarido mientras una gran ráfaga de llamas oscuras era disparada hacia el pelirosa que con rapidez concentro sus llamas en sus pies. Natsu dio un gran salto quedando suspendido en el aire, mientras el rugido de Acnologia pasaba por debajo de él y colisionaba contra la dura pared.

Tras haber esquivado el ataque de su enemigo, Natsu que seguía suspendido en el aire, esta vez fue el que empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire mientras las llamas se reunían a su alrededor.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Hoko!-**

Estando en el aire, Natsu desato una gran y feroz ráfaga de fuego disparada de su boca y con dirección hacia Acnologia, este al observar eso con rapidez tomo su capa negra y agitándola hacia adelante la utilizo para evitar daños graves entre las intensas llamas.

Tras bloquear el rugido de Natsu con su capa, Acnologia extendió sus brazos con gran fuerza y las poderosas llamas se despejaron en un instante pero el peliblanco también había logrado observar que el pelirosa ya no se encontraba en frente de el.

Acnologia al observar que Natsu ya no estaba en frente de el, decidió poner mucho cuidado a su alrededor. Su enemigo no estaba ni a la derecha, ni a la izquierda, ni arriba, ni abajo, así que al antiguo Rey Dragon solo le quedaba un lugar que ver.

Con gran rapidez el maestro de Seven Satan se da la vuelta y de inmediato cruza ambos brazos y con éxito logra bloquear una fuerte patada revestida con fuego por parte de Natsu. Pero el ataque del pelirosa era tan fuerte que mando a volar a Acnologia hacia atrás.

Cuando Acnologia se alejo lo suficiente, Natsu con una gran rapidez, nuevamente intento dirigirse hacia el cofre que contenía el alma de Zeref en el centro de la habitación. Pero Acnologia tras ver eso rápidamente empezó a concentrar una fuerte energía oscura en su mano izquierda.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Rasen Yari!-**

Tras decir el nombre de su ataque, Acnologia apunto su mano derecha con dirección hacia el mago de Fairy Tail y en ese mismo momento una gran lanza formada por una energía oscura y rodeada por una espiral de hecha de la misma energía es disparada en esa dirección.

Pero de repente, Natsu sin siquiera tener que ver el ataque de Acnologia, cambia la dirección de su correr y con aumentado su velocidad empezó a dirigirse hacia el peliblanco y al mismo tiempo esquivando con facilidad el ataque dirigido hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Viene hacia mí? ¿Acaso solo fingió dirigirse hacia el altar como una distracción? ¡Maldito!- Reaccionó Acnologia furioso.

-¡Voy acabar esto!- Exclamo Natsu con seriedad mientras corría hacia su enemigo.

Al decir esas serias palabras, el Dragon Slayer procedió a dar un gran salto posicionándose en el aire encima de su enemigo. Tras haber saltado, Natsu de inmediato cubrió ambos puños con poderosas llamas color carmesí pero estas llamas eran diferentes a las demás.

 **-¡Shin Guren:…!-**

Mientras estaba en el aire, Natsu levanto ambos brazos que seguían cubiertos por esas poderosas llamas carmesí. Pero de repente el poder de las llamas aumento a tal grado que expulsaba una onda de calor que agitaba el cabello blanco de Acnologia en el suelo debajo del pelirosa.

 **-¡…Bakuenjin!-**

Desatando un gran rugido, el Dragon Slayer realizando un movimiento en espiral con sus brazos creó un cruce de ardientes llamas que se convirtieron en una gigantesca espiral de fuego explosivo. Acnologia no tuvo la velocidad para esquivar esa poderosa arte secreta por parte de Natsu.

-¡Este poder y velocidad…Es muy diferente al de antes….!- Fue todo lo que pudo pensar Acnologia.

Mientras Natsu caía al suelo de pie, el gran tornado de llamas con un poder abismal rodeo por completo a Acnologia que no pudo hacer nada ante ese poder y velocidad. Nada excepto liberar un gran grito de dolor por toda la habitación.

Las poderosas llamas provenientes de ese tornado e fuego expulsaban un calor tan fuerte que las paredes, techos y piso de ese séptimo nivel que deberían ser casi indestructibles empezaron a fundirse levemente.

Natsu que había aterrizado en el suelo de pie, solamente se quedaba viendo con una seria mirada el sufrimiento de Acnologia, reflejado en la silueta que era capaz de ser vista a través de esas poderosas llamas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba un derrotado Acnologia.

-Bien…ahora…-

Natsu que se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el altar de piedra en medio de la habitación, dejo de hablar y de caminar y con gran sorpresa abrió los ojos al sentir una poderosa presencia que no había desaparecido.

Poco a poco Natsu se dio la vuelta y logro observar muy sorprendido como las poderosas llamas de su arte secreta poco a poco empezaron a ser extinguidas y remplazadas por las llamas de energía oscura que provenían directamente de todo el cuerpo de Acnologia que mostraba una leve sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Era una broma-Hablo Acnologia- Sin duda ese ataque será mucho más fuerte que en el pasado pero yo tampoco soy el mismo de antes. Estos 20 años he tenido la oportunidad de sobrepasar mi antiguo poder que cuando era un dragón. ¡He sobrepasado el poder del Rey Dragón! ¡Ahora soy el Rey de la Oscuridad!-

Tras la seria declaración de Acnologia, las llamas oscuras que rodeaban todo su cuerpo aumentaron su poder a un nivel tan fuerte que liberaba una gran onda de energía que agitaba el cabello y ropa de Natsu a unos metros de él.

De repente toda la oscuridad que rodeaba al maestro de Seven Satan empezó a realizar una seria de giros a su alrededor como si estuviera bailando por su propia voluntad. Mientras que Acnologia solamente se le quedaba viendo a Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Mae!-**

Acnologia apunto su brazo derecho cubierto con escamas negras hacia Natsu y en ese mismo momento todas las llamas de oscuridad que rodeaban su cubierto se extendieron y en un instante se dirigieron hacia el mago de Fairy Tail con gran velocidad.

El pelirosa no iba quedarse quiero a recibir ese ataque así que intento moverse pero noto que esta vez era el que no tenía la velocidad ni el poder para esquivarlo a tiempo. La enorme masa de oscuridad que parecía tener vida propia azoto por completo el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer.

Ese poderoso ataque empujaba a Natsu mostraba un poder temible mientras destruía el resistente suelo. Mientras era empujado por la oscuridad, el pelirosa lograba sentir como si todo su cuerpo fuera golpeado miles de veces por un dolor indescriptible.

La gran ráfaga de oscuridad al final impacto con gran fuerza contra la dura pared del lado contrario de donde se encontraba Acnologia, muy alejado del centro de la habitación. Después de que la oscuridad se desvaneciera, Natsu se encontraba enterrado en la pared en un cráter con la forma de su cuerpo y mientras pequeños hilos de sangre salían de su frente y boca.

Acnologia al observar al herido Natsu, poco a poco empezó a avanzar hacia adelante sin apartar una seria mirada de su enemigo. El pelirosa enterrado en la pared, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados también observaba al peliblanco caminar lentamente hacia él.

Natsu…- Hablo Acnologia mostrando una leve sonrisa-…Desde que me derrotaste hace 20 años y obtuve este cuerpo de humano, cada noche he tenido el mismo sueño. En esos sueños tú estabas en esta misma situación y al final de cada uno de esos sueños yo te mataba de una manera diferente cada noche. Lo malo de la realidad es que solo puedo utilizar una de esas maneras para matarte pero estoy más que seguro que no importa qué manera sea, este momento será inolvidable-

-Pues será mejor que sigas soñando, desgraciado…porque no voy a morir tan fácilmente- Exclamo con una sonrisa un herido Natsu.

El Dragon Slayer intento salir de ese cráter en la pared pero al momento de tener que mover su cuerpo noto algo que lo sorprendió. Natsu se dio cuenta que no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades o demás partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡No puedo moverme!- Decía un furioso y confundido pelirosa.

-Ese es un efecto de mi anterior ataque. La energía oscura que te golpeo también introdujo pequeñas partes de mi poder mágico en tu cuerpo y que evitara que puedas moverte por un corto periodo de tiempo. Tiempo suficiente para acabar con tu vida- Explico Acnologia complacido.

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su enemigo, en la escamosa mano derecha de Acnologia poco a poco empezó a reunirse una energía oscura que se convirtió en una masa de oscuridad que tomo la forma de una larga y afilada espada de oscuridad.

-Esto será perfecto para acabar con esta pelea. Atravesare tu pecho como tu atravesaste el mío hace mucho, ¿No lo crees lo ideal, Natsu?- Decía Acnologia de manera burlona.

-Maldición…- Dijo Natsu preocupado-…Parece que de verdad quieres matarme de una vez por todas… ¿Pero no que ibas a utilizar mi cuerpo como un recipiente para la llegada de Zeref?-

-Ese era el plan, pero durante esta batalla me he dado cuento que tu eres un riesgo demasiado grande y que no estoy dispuesto a tomar- Exclamo el peliblanco con seriedad- Además estoy seguro que el cuerpo de tu hijo también servirá como recipiente. Pero no te preocupes, me asegurare que él y tu tengan un último reencuentro. Estaré mas que complacido de llevar tu cadáver sin vida ante los ojos de tu hijo-

-¡Maldición, no puede moverme! ¡Tendré que usar una gran cantidad de magia pero no tengo otra alternativa! ¡Usare el Dragon Force!- Pensó Natsu furioso.

Pero antes de Natsu pudiera empezar los preparativos para usar su carta del triunfo, Acnologia aumento se velocidad y empezó a correr hacia un hombre que no podía moverse.

-¡Muere, Natsu!- Exclamo Acnologia sonriente.

-¡Demonios! ¡No tengo tiempo!- Pensó Natsu en peligro.

Acnologia procedió a apuntar esa espada de oscuridad directamente hacia el pecho de Natsu enterrado en la pared.

 **-¡Yamiryuken!-**

Al decir el nombre de su ataque y con todos los sentimientos que su usuario sentía en ese momento, la espada de oscuridad en la mano derecha de Acnologia se hizo más fuerte y aumento su temible poder y su cortante filo.

La velocidad de su atacante no le permitiría a Natsu activar su Dragon Force a tiempo. El mago de Fairy Tail sabía que no había escapatoria ya que no podía moverse y pensó en ese mismo momento que su vida llegaría a su fin, hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado.

De repente todo el techo del séptimo piso se hizo añicos en un parpadeo. Tanto Natsu como Acnologia no tenían palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando. La gran sorpresa por parte del antiguo rey dragón hizo que la espada de oscuridad en sus manos se deshiciera.

-¿El techo se derrumbo…no…lo destruyeron? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿Quién es tan fuerte como para destruir el techo de esta habitación?!-

Pero todas las preguntas formuladas por Acnologia fueron respondidas al momento en que el vio con sus propios ojos algo inexplicable. Entre los múltiples escombros provenientes de la destrucción del techo, el maestro de Seven Satan observo una imagen que lo sorprendió.

Esa imagen era la de un colosal dragón color rojo carmesí y rodeado por leves llamas mientras agitaba sus grandes alas lentamente ante los ojos de Acnologia. El gran puño derecho de esa criatura parecía que había golpeado algo, pero eso era lo de menos. El antiguo rey dragón reconocía a la perfección a ese dragón de fuego que debería estar muerto.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Igneel?!- Reaccionó Acnologia sorprendido.

Pero de repente la imagen del rey dragón de fuego empezó a desvanecer y a ser remplazada. Ese no era un dragón sino que eran una gran cantidad de llamas con la forma de uno, y en el centro de esas llamas había algo.

Pero más precisamente, alguien. Entre esas llamas había un joven pelirosa que descendía con gran rapidez entre esos escombros y mientras apretaba su puño derecho con una fuerza abismal y su furiosa mirada llena de determinación apuntaba directamente a Acnologia.

-¡SOY TSUNA!-

El Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación impacto un fuerte puñetazo en medio del rostro de Acnologia que debido a su gran sorpresa no pudo defenderse a tiempo y termino siendo lanzado con una tremenda fuerza contra el muro de concreto contrario al lado de su enemigo causando una enorme nube de polvo.

Tsuna aterrizo en el suelo de pie mientras sus nudillos en su puño derecho mostraban unas pequeñas marcas de sangre tras haber realizado un ataque con tal fuerza.

-Así que aquí es donde te escondías, maldito- Comento Tsuna con una seria mirada.

Al haber llegado a ese piso, Tsuna observo a su alrededor y aparte de los múltiples escombros del techo no logro observar nada más que ese extraño cofre en el centro de la habitación. Además Tsuna había contado siete pisos exactamente.

-Qué extraño. Rin dijo que esta base tenía un total de seis pisos, pero yo estoy seguro que conté siete. ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntaba un pelirosa confundido.

-Es un piso oculto a los demás miembros de Seven Satan. Acnologia lo hizo para ocultar el alma de Zeref. No esperaba que llegara alguien más aparte de mí, pero era lo que esperaba de ti…Tsuna-

Esa voz masculina a espaldas del joven pelirosa lo hizo abrir los ojos con una gran sorpresa. Esa voz no lo había sorprendió porque fuera una voz enemigo o porque fuera una voz aliada a sus espaldas. Eso voz sorprendió a Tsuna debido a que era una voz que no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

Para poder confirmar la identidad de esa voz, Tsuna con rapidez empezó a darse la vuelta. Pero para el joven pelirosa, dar un simple giro parecía que tomara años y años debido a la desesperación que sentía al querer saber la identidad de las persona a sus espaldas.

Mientras se daba la vuelta, un desesperado Tsuna empezó a recordar leves cosas sobre su niñez. Esos recuerdos de cuando era niño, eran de hace mucho tiempo, de tanto tiempo que el pelirosa ya no recordaba que los tenia.

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 12 años…_

A las cercanías de los tantos hermosos bosques que rodeaban la gran ciudad de Magnolia, se encontraba una casa. Esa gran casa de concreto, de gran altura y ancho, con ventanas bien decoradas, con un par de arboles a su alrededor y con un jardín lleno de hermosas flores era la definición perfecta de hogar.

En el camino que llevaba a la entrada de ese hogar, había un total de cinco personas que al parecer estaban en medio de una despedida de una de esas personas. La despedida era la de un mayor Natsu Dragneel, ya que era el día en que se iría a una larga misión.

Un pelirosa de edad madura, que vestia una larga capa marron que cubria el resto de su vestimento a excepción de la bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, se acerco a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio.

-Así que el día en que vayas a una misión de este nivel por fin ha llegado…Estoy feliz de por fin te hayas convertido en un mago de nivel SS pero estoy triste de que tengas que irte por tanto tiempo- Dijo una mujer mayor pero de apariencia muy joven.

Esa mujer de cabello rubio, con una linda cara y un gran cuerpo, vestida con una camisa negra y una falda larga de color rojo, se trataba de la esposa de Natsu, Lucy Dragneel y en sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña niña envuelta en una toalla y que al parecer solo tenía unos meses de nacida.

-A mí también me entristece, en especial, porque solo pude pasar algunas meses con nuestra recién nacida Lucia- Dijo un triste Natsu.

-Si…Pero cuando la vuelvas a ver ten por seguro que ella ya será toda una maga celestial y una bella chica- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Si no dudo de eso, en especial teniéndote a ti como su madre- Comento Natsu con una cálida sonrisa.

Para terminar la despedida con su amada, el pelirosa se acerco a ella lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Después de separarse de Lucy, Natsu se inclino un poco más y beso la frente de la pequeña Lucia.

Después de separarse de su esposa y de su pequeña hija, Natsu levanto la mirada y observo que un gato azul con alas blancas en su espalda que volaba a su lado también tenía una gran cantidad de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Se estas triste porque no podrás acompañarme en esta aventura, pero es inevitable. Esta misión es diferente a la demás, podrías salir herido o peor- Dijo el pelirosa con seriedad.

-Aye…Lo sé, pero aun así no lo acepto, si estoy en peligro yo se que tú me protegerías y si tu lo estas yo te protejo, así es como somos nosotros, pero entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?- Dijo Happy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Créeme cuando te digo que quisiera que vinieras conmigo como siempre, pero esta vez tienen un importante deber- Natsu levanto su puño derecho hacia el pequeño Exceed azul- Tu sabes que Lucy no puede quedarse siempre en la casa debido a sus giras por el mundo, aunque estoy seguro que ella cuidara a Lucia, quiero que tu cuides a Tsuna, ¡Cuídalo como si fueras un hermano mayor!-

Ante las palabras dichas por su compañero, Happy no logro evitar soltar mas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras levantaba su puño derecho.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Me convertiré en su modelo a seguir!- Exclamo Happy con una sonrisa mientras chocaba su pequeño puño con el puño de Natsu.

-No hablen de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí-

Al momento de escuchar esa voz masculina e infantil, Natsu quito su sonrisa y con una seria mirada en su rostro se dio la vuelta para poder ver el serio rostro de un niño parado detrás de él.

El pequeño niño de 6 años con un cabello rosa y unos ojos marrones y afilados, vestía con una camisa roja de mangas largas y un pantalón corto de color marrón junto con unas sandalias del mismo color. Pero además se podía observar como ese niño pelirosa miraba a Natsu con una mirada furiosa.

-Tsuna…- Murmuro un serio Natsu.

-Oye… ¿En serio tienes que irte?- Pregunto el pequeño Tsuna con un tono un poco molesto.

-Sí, tengo. Lo siento mucho, Tsuna- Dijo Natsu tristemente.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Exclamo Tsuna con ojos llorosos- ¡¿Por qué tienes que separarte de tu familia?! ¡¿Por qué lo dice el gremio?! ¡¿Solamente porque Fairy Tail lo dice estas dispuesto a abandonar a tu propia sangre?! ¡¿Por un simple trabajo?! ¡Ese gremio es una estupidez!-

Un furioso Tsuna cerró los ojos debido a todas las lagrimas que salían de ellos, y el solamente esperaba un golpe de su padre al haber insultado a Fairy Tail pero en realidad paso algo que no esperaba. Un pequeño pelirosa abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a su padre en frente de el, mientras pasaba su cálida mano sobre su desordenado cabello rosa.

-Así que esos son tus sentimientos…Soy muy fuertes, Tsuna- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿No estás enojado conmigo? Después de todo insulte a tu gremio…- Decía un confundido Tsuna.

-Estoy un poco enojado, pero no importa…- Hablo Natsu con una sonrisa-…Todas las cosas que me dijiste son muestra de que yo te importo y tú también me importas, y aun que me duele, tengo que irme, lo siento mucho-

-Aunque me digas eso, yo te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué abandonas a tu familia por una simple misión?- Preguntaba el pequeño pelirosa confundido.

-Tsuna…- Murmuraba Lucy al ver la tristeza de su hijo.

-Escucha bien, Tsuna…- Hablo Natsu con un tono un poco serio-…Para mi ustedes son algo realmente importante, ya que después de todo son mi familia. Pero déjame decirte esto, los lazos de sangre no son los que forman una familia. Por esa misma razón, tengo que ir a esta misión. Ya que muchos otros miembros de mi familia pusieron su confianza en mí para cumplirla y no puedo decepcionarlos-

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? ¡No lo entiendo!- Exclamaba un Tsuna molesto.

-No te preocupes si no lo entiendes, todavía eres muy pequeño para entender. Pero en el futuro, lo harás y algún día cuando nos volvamos a ver, yo espero verte hecho todo un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¿Algún día? ¿Y eso cuando será? Yo se que la misión que harás puede tardar varios años y aun así no hay garantía de que tu y yo…-

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera continuar hablando, el pequeño pelirosa se quedo mudo al momento en que su cuello fue rodeado por una cálida y cómoda bufanda de un color blanco y que había sido puesta alrededor del pequeño Tsuna por el propio Natsu.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu bufanda?- Reaccionó un confundido Tsuna.

-Sí. Esta bufanda es algo muy importante para mí- Hablo Natsu con una sonrisa- Esta bufanda me fue dada por mi padre que me abandono cuando era muy pequeño. Pero esta bufanda también fue la esperanza que me permitió volverlo a ver. Ahora te la doy a ti. Ten por seguro que mientras tengas esta bufanda, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver. ¡Esa una promesa!-

-¿Una promesa? Pero ya te dije que no hay garantía de que tu y yo…-

Pero una vez más, el pequeño Tsuna se quedo mudo pero esta vez fue al ser rodeado por los cálidos brazos de su padre que lo había abrazado.

-Escucha bien, aunque yo no esté en frente de ti, yo siempre estaré contigo- Hablo Natsu con seriedad- Y cuando tú y yo nos volvamos a ver cara a cara, puedes hacer tu decisión. Si todavía no estás de acuerdo conmigo, puedes regresarme esa bufanda y golpearme si quieres pero si estás de acuerdo, quiero que conserves la bufanda y sigas viviendo para hacer tu voluntad, ¡Como Tsuna de Fairy Tail!-

Ante las palabras de su padre, Tsuna no dijo nada y solo soltaba varias lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba por una última vez. Lucy y Happy al presenciar eso también tenían lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sonreían, incluso la pequeña bebe Lucia que dormía en los brazos de su madre mostro una tierna sonrisa.

Después de eso, Natsu procedió a alejarse poco a poco de su hogar y de su familia que no dejaban de ver la espalda de ese hombre. Un pequeño Tsuna con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas observaba la espalda de su padre, mientras al mismo tiempo mostraba una mirada llena de determinación y con su mano derecha sostenía con firmeza esa bufanda alrededor de mi cuello.

-Papa…cuando me una a Fairy Tail…ten por seguro que mi voluntad… ¡Sera encontrarte!-

 **Fin del Flashback**

El joven Tsuna al fin se había dado la vuelta y al ver al hombre a sus espaldas, el Dragon Slayer no tenía palabras para describir los sentimientos que sentía al momento de ver a la persona que había buscado desde el momento en que se unió al gremio.

-Hola, Tsuna. Ha pasado tiempo, puedo ver que sin duda te has convertido en todo un mago de Fairy Tail- Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Tan solo con oír esas palabras, ver ese puntiagudo y desordenado cabello rosa, la marca de Fairy Tail carmesí en su hombro derecho y además esa sonrisa mas cálida que el sol, Tsuna no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a caer de sus ojos y pasaran por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Papa…-

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Como prometi aquí esta el capitulo que había dicho que subiría al día siguiente, espero que todavía queden seguidores para verlo y que también disfruten el capitulo.**

 **También quiero decirles que no podre seguir subiendo capítulos tan seguidos debido a que todavía tengo problemas con mi internet(Logre subir estos capítulos ya que consegui la contraseña del internet de mi vecina sin que se enterara XD) Pero vere que hago para continuar actualizando.**


	29. Tres Llamas

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 29: ¡Tres Llamas!**

Con seis satanes derrotados, solo quedaba un enemigo en la isla, y ese era el Maestro de Seven Satan, Acnologia. El mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel se encuentra en una encarnizada batalla contra el antiguo rey dragón en el séptimo piso de su base, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba destruir el alma de Zeref que se encuentra en esa misma habitación.

Durante esa feroz batalla, se logro ver el gran proceso del fuego de Natsu, que había superado al de Igneel y Acnologia revelo su maligna magia de Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad. Esta era una batalla entre los magos más fuertes en esa isla.

Pero aun con todo su poder, Natsu se había quedado a la merced de Acnologia solo por unos momentos pero esos momentos eran suficientes para que el Maestro de Seven Satan acabara con la vida de su enemigo. Justo cuando parecía que la derrota de Natsu era definitiva, algo inesperado ocurrió.

El desconocido y casi indestructible séptimo piso había sido invadido por el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, Tsuna Dragneel que logro salvar la vida de su padre justo a tiempo. Padre e hijo estaban por fin luego de 12 largos años, cara a cara.

El Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación impacto un fuerte puñetazo en medio del rostro de Acnologia que debido a su gran sorpresa no pudo defenderse a tiempo y termino siendo lanzado con una tremenda fuerza contra el muro de concreto contrario al lado de su enemigo causando una enorme nube de polvo.

Tsuna aterrizo en el suelo de pie mientras sus nudillos en su puño derecho mostraban unas pequeñas marcas de sangre tras haber realizado un ataque con tal fuerza.

-Así que aquí es donde te escondías, maldito- Comento Tsuna con una seria mirada.

Al haber llegado a ese piso, Tsuna observo a su alrededor y aparte de los múltiples escombros del techo no logro observar nada más que ese extraño cofre en el centro de la habitación. Además Tsuna había contado siete pisos exactamente.

-Qué extraño. Rin dijo que esta base tenía un total de seis pisos, pero yo estoy seguro que conté siete. ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntaba un pelirosa confundido.

-Es un piso oculto a los demás miembros de Seven Satan. Acnologia lo hizo para ocultar el alma de Zeref. No esperaba que llegara alguien más aparte de mí, pero era lo que esperaba de ti…Tsuna-

Esa voz masculina a espaldas del joven pelirosa lo hizo abrir los ojos con una gran sorpresa. Esa voz no lo había sorprendió porque fuera una voz enemigo o porque fuera una voz aliada a sus espaldas. Eso voz sorprendió a Tsuna debido a que era una voz que no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

Para poder confirmar la identidad de esa voz, Tsuna con rapidez empezó a darse la vuelta. Pero para el joven pelirosa, dar un simple giro parecía que tomara años y años debido a la desesperación que sentía al querer saber la identidad de la persona a sus espaldas.

El joven Tsuna al fin se había dado la vuelta y al ver al hombre a sus espaldas, el Dragon Slayer no tenía palabras para describir los sentimientos que sentía al momento de ver a la persona que había buscado desde el momento en que se unió al gremio.

-Hola, Tsuna. Ha pasado tiempo, puedo ver que sin duda te has convertido en todo un mago de Fairy Tail- Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Tan solo con oír esas palabras, ver ese puntiagudo y desordenado cabello rosa, la marca de Fairy Tail carmesí en su hombro derecho y además esa sonrisa más cálida que el sol, Tsuna no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a caer de sus ojos y pasaran por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Papa…- Dijo Tsuna con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al ver la reacción de su hijo en frente de el, Natsu solo mostraba una sonrisa mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos debido a que el también sentía una gran emoción.

Tsuna mientras lloraba coloco su mano derecha para ocultar sus ojos y para evitar seguir llorando pero era inevitable y solamente consiguió empapar su mano con sus propias lágrimas repletas de gran emoción y alegría.

-Oye, vamos se que estas alegre, pero este no es el lugar…-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Natsu se quedo callado al sentir un dolor aplastante en la zona de su estomago. Ese dolor había sido provocado debido a un fuerte golpe proveniente de un lloroso Tsuna.

-¡Fueron 12 años!- Exclamo un Tsuna furioso mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos- ¡12 años sin verte! ¡No sabía dónde estabas, y tampoco sabía dónde empezar a buscarte! ¡Pero sabía que cuando te encontrara esto sería lo primero que haría, maldito viejo!-

-P-Parece que no has crecido solamente de altura…Tu fuerza también ha crecido…- Dijo Natsu un poco dolido por el fuerte golpe.

-Este golpe también fue por ocultarme tantas cosas… ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien era mi tío? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era mitad demonio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras en realidad cuando luche contra ti en el torneo?- Preguntaba Tsuna con seriedad.

-¿Acaso…hubieras cambiado si te lo hubiera dicho?- Pregunto Natsu separándose de su hijo.

-Nada hubiera cambiado- Tsuna miro a su padre a la cara con un serio rostro- No me importa si soy sobrino de Zeref, no es mi familia. No me importa si soy mitad demonio ya que siempre seré Tsuna de Fairy Tail. Y tampoco me hubiera importado que tú fueras el tipo enmascarado igual hubiera intentando darte una paliza…Solamente estoy enojado...por haber estado tan cerca de ti y no saber nada al respecto-

-Ya veo…- Natsu coloco su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hijo-…Lo siento, Tsuna, pero era una misión. Pero te prometo que cuando volvamos escuchare todas lo que quieras decir-

-Más te vale. O si no me asegurare de darte otro golpe, maldito viejo- Contesto Tsuna con una sonrisa.

Tanto el hijo como el padre mostraban una sonrisa al estar frente a frente y haber resorbido algunos de puntos realmente importantes para ellos.

-Por cierto, Tsuna…tengo algo para ti- Dijo el pelirosa mayor.

Tras esas palabras, Natsu metió su mano derecha dentro de su abrigo, y Tsuna se sorprendió realmente cuando observo como su padre mostro en su mano derecha un pedazo de tela blanca con marcas de escamas, en otras palabras, la querida de bufanda de ambos.

-¿Mi bufanda?- Reaccionó Tsuna sorprendido.

-Sí. La encontré cuando venía a esta habitación. Supuse que los soldados que te trajeron aquí te la habían quitado cuando te encerraron. Pensé entregarte para poder escuchar la respuesta que me darías… ¿Por fin puedes entenderme, Tsuna?- Pregunto Natsu de manera muy seria.

-¿Mi respuesta?- Repitió el pelirosa.

Ante lo que dijo su padre, Tsuna recordó lo ellos dos se habían dicho en su despedida de hace 12 años. Si cuando se volverían a encontrar Tsuna todavía no entendía porque su padre tuvo que abandonar a su familia por una simple misión, podía regresarle la bufanda pero si lograba entenderlo, haría todo lo contrario.

El Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación bajo la mirada y se quedo callado por unos momentos hasta que de repente, Tsuna levanta su mano derecha y con firmeza toma la bufanda en manos de su padre.

El pelirosa más joven no tardo en colocar la bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello mientras una pequeña ráfaga de aire que invadió la habitación agitaba parte de la tela blanca.

-¡Yo puedo entender!- Exclamo Tsuna con seriedad- ¡Ahora puedo entender que la sangre no forman una familia! ¡Tú tuviste que irte porque los miembros de Fairy Tail…tu demás familia confiaban en ti para cumplir esa misión, y tú no podías decepcionarlos! ¡Ahora yo siento lo mismo! ¡Para no defraudar a los miembros de mi familia, destruiremos el alma de Zeref y regresaremos a casa!-

-¡Bien dicho!- Comento Natsu con una sonrisa- Por cierto, Tsuna…-

Natsu noto que además de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, su hijo no llevaba nada más que un pantalón gris. La apariencia de Tsuna en frente de el, hizo que Natsu recordara la apariencia de cierto mago de hielo con el peleaba demasiado.

El mago de clase SS de repente, saco de su abrigo, una chaqueta de color negro con mangar largas, confundiendo a Tsuna un poco.

-¿Una chaqueta?- Reaccionó Tsuna confuso.

-La encontré en el mismo lugar donde estaba tu bufanda…- Hablo Natsu-…Supuse que cuando los soldados te quitaron tu bufanda, también te quitaron la ropa solo por si acaso traías armas oculta…Póntela-

-Está bien…pero, ¿Por qué? No es como si estuviera totalmente desnudo- Pregunto un pelirosa confundido.

-Lo sé, pero con esa apariencia que traes me recuerdas demasiado a un shogun de calzoncillos que me hace enojar demasiado…- Contesto Natsu soltando un suspiro de enojo.

 _En otro lugar…_

En el interior de la gran ciudad de Magnolia, de una de las tantas casas que conformaban, una pareja de magos de hielo y agua iban saliendo de su hogar para dirigirse a su gremio, pero justamente en ese momento…

-¡ACHU!- Estornudo Gray de repente.

-¿Está bien, Gray-sama? ¿Se estará resfriando?- Preguntaba Juvia preocupada por su amado.

-No seas tonta, ¿Cómo yo, un mago de hielo, puede resfriarse? Seguramente hay alguien por ahí hablando a mis espaldas…Además este no es el momento para enfermarme- Dijo Gray seriamente mientras limpiaba su nariz.

-Tiene razón. Según nos dijeron, Jellal-san por fin ha terminado los preparativos para llevarnos a ese lugar- Dijo Juvia también con seriedad.

-Si…Tenemos que apresurarnos para poder ir a ayudarlos. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento- Exclamo el mago de hielo empezando a caminar por la calle.

-Sí. Juvia también tiene un mal presentimiento…Pero antes de eso, deberías regresar unos momentos a la casa, Gray-sama- Comento la maga de agua con una gota de sudor bajando por sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!- Pregunta el pelinegro confundido.

-Ya lo sé, y no es que a Juvia le moleste…pero Gray-sama…- Hablo la peliazul con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Gray noto las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposa, y además observo como las demás personas que pasaban a su alrededor no dejaban de fijar su mirada sobre él. Los hombres que pasaban a su alrededor lucían confundidos, las jóvenes chicas tenían ojos de encantadas, y las madres procedían a cubrir los ojos de sus niños.

Al notar todas esas reacciones, el mago de hielo decidió bajar la mirada y se sorprendió por algo que le pasaba muy seguidamente.

-¡Maldición!- Grito un desnudo Gray.

 _De regreso en la isla…_

Tsuna tomo la chaqueta negra que le había dado y decidió ponérsela. Con la chaqueta negra de mangas largas, la bufanda blanca y los pantalones grises, Tsuna ya no estaba casi desnudo, pero había algo que incomodaba al pelirosa.

-Aquí hay algo mal…- Murmuro el pelirosa malhumorado.

El Dragon Slayer cubrió ambos puños con un par de ardientes llamas y esas llamas las extendió por ambos brazos. El calor provocado por el poderoso fuego calcino por completo ambas mangas de la chaqueta, enseñando los tonificados brazos del pelirosa pero más importante la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho.

-¡Así está mucho mejor!- Exclamo un sonriente Tsuna enseñando su marca.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- Apoyo Natsu también sonriendo.

-Entonces, viejo, ¿Tú eras la misteriosa voz que me llamo aquí?- Preguntaba Tsuna.

-¿Voz? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Reaccionó Natsu confundido.

Ante la reacción de su padre, Tsuna logro deducir que él no era la misteriosa voz en su cabeza que lo llamaba hacia ese lugar, Pero si su padre no fue la voz que había escuchado, quien era entonces.

Pero de repente, todas las preguntas que tenia Tsuna, el decidió dejarlas para otro momento debido a una abrumadora presencia y a un letal instinto asesino que había invadió la habitación completamente.

-Que conmovedora reunión tenemos aquí. Pero parece que tanto el padre como el hijo se olvidaron de mi presencia-

Natsu y Tsuna, ambos magos de fuego al momento de escuchar esas palabras y esa terrorífica voz, con un rostro muy serio procedieron a darse la vuelta y observaron como la nube de polvo en la pared del lado contrario a ellos se había despejado y en el centro de ella se encontraba un peliblanco con una seria y temible mirada apuntada a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Lograste llegar a este piso…Debo admitir que es posible que te subestimara, Tsuna Dragneel…aunque solo un poco- Dijo Acnologia con un tono burlón.

-Maldito…- Hablo Tsuna al lado de su padre-…Por cierto, viejo. ¿Es cierto que este desgraciado antes era un dragón?-

-Al parecer ya te has encontrado antes con el…Si, este tipo antes era un dragón. Ese brazo derecho, y todas las cosas que ha dicho hasta ahora son prueba de eso… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntaba el pelirosa mayor.

-No…es todo lo contrario…- Tsuna procedió a encender su puño derecho-… ¡Me muero de la emoción!-

Al notar la emoción que mostraba el Dragon Slayer más joven en esa habitación, Acnologia lo logro evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa en frente de sus enemigos.

-Ya veo…- Hablo Acnologia-…Así que ahora será un trabajo en equipo de padre e hijo contra mí… ¡Entonces que así sea! ¡Matare a tu padre justo en frente de ti y después te convertiré en el nuevo cuerpo de Zeref, Tsuna Dragneel!-

Al momento de exclamar esas serias palabras, todo el cuerpo de Acnologia fue cubierto por una gran aura mágica de color negro que desataba una onda de choque que invadía toda la habitación y debido al gran agujero en la parte superior del cuarto, el poder hacía temblar toda la base.

Con todo ese poder tan cerca de él, una persona generalmente estaría aterrada pero Tsuna en vez de eso, coloco una seria mirada que estaba más determinada que nunca y esa determinación se reflejaba en las poderosas llamas de sus puños.

Natsu que se encontraba al lado de Tsuna, fijo su mirada en su hijo y al observar la gran determinación reflejada en sus ojos y llamas, el pelirosa mayor mostro una sonrisa y no tenía ninguna duda en luchar al lado de su hijo para derrotar a su enemigo.

-¿Ya estas encendido, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Natsu sonriente.

-No me subestimes, papa…- Tsuna choco sus puños con gran fuerza-… ¡Yo estoy mucho más que encendido!-

La batalla del padre y el hijo contra el rey de la oscuridad estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _Mientras tanto…_

A las afueras de la base, en el centro de la ciudad de la isla, se encontraban un grupo de ciertas personas reunidas. Un joven de cabello blanco que se había desmayado por falta de sangre y que estaba acostado en el suelo de repente abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

Al momento de abrir los ojos, el joven albino estaba un poco confundido y su vista era un poco borrosa, pero logro observar que varias personas estaban a su alrededor.

-Al fin despertaste, Marcus…- Dijo Ryos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-En serio nos diste un buen susto, primo- Dijo Sonia que también sonreía.

Al oír esas voces, la vista del joven albino se aclaro y logro observar que a su lado se encontraban su amigo Ryos, y su prima, Sonia, además que también estaban Happy, Charle, Wendy, Alicia, Raine, Erik y su hija Sophia.

-Todos…- Murmuro Marcus todavía un poco confuso.

El Dragon Slayer de Rayo tras recuperar la conciencia, intento moverse y tomar una posición para estar sentado en el suelo, pero justamente en ese momento sintió un dolor punzante en la zona de su abdomen.

-Intenta no moverte mucho, acabo de curarte pero el dolor durara por un rato más- Advirtió Wendy preocupada.

-Sí, gracias, Wendy-san…Es cierto, yo perdí contra Alexander y él me atravesó…incluso usando mi Satan Soul…- Decía Marcus apretando sus puños con fuerza debido a la frustración.

-Lo importante es que saliste de ahí con vida, Marcus. No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte- Decía Alicia con su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Alicia…- Reacciono Marcus.

Pero el joven albino observo la apariencia de sus compañeros en ese preciso momento. Marcus observo como las ropas de Alicia, Raine y Wendy tenían varios raspones al igual que sus cuerpos.

-Al juzgar por sus apariencias ustedes también estuvieron muy ocupadas…- Comento Marcus seriamente.

-Solo un poco…- Respondió la chica peliescarlata con una sonrisa.

-¿Un poco? No bromees, niña- Hablo Erik- Cuando encontramos a esta chica en la zona este de la isla, todo el lugar estaba totalmente en ruinas. No sé qué clase de batalla de tuvieron pero seguramente fue a un nivel realmente alto-

-¿Pero lograste ganar contra tu oponente, Alicia?- Preguntaba Marcus preocupado.

-No estoy totalmente segura…pero creo que logre ganar- Respondió Alicia un poco pensativa.

-¿A qué te refieres con que "crees"?- Preguntaba Sonia confusa.

-Es que cuando encontramos a Alicia, ella estaba totalmente sola. No había rastros de alguna otra persona en ese lugar- Respondió Sophia con seriedad.

-Eso también pasó con nuestra enemiga- Hablo Raine- Después de que Wendy-san la derrotara, no encontramos ningún rastro de ella por ningún lado-

-Yo use mi arte secreta para derrotarla, pero estoy más que segura que no use el poder necesario para desintegrar todo su cuerpo- Comento Wendy seriamente.

-¿Tal vez escaparon? Si recuerdo bien una de nuestros enemigos tiene la habilidad de transportarse a ella y a sus aliados- Sugirió Charle.

-Diane…Si ella todavía estaba consiente tal vez lo hicieron, pero ella no parecía el tipo de persona que simplemente escaparía- Comento Alicia un poco dudosa.

-La chica llamada Sara tampoco parecía ese tipo de persona…Mostraba un gran odio y no pareciera que se iba a rendir hasta que me matara- Dijo la Dragon Slayer del Cielo también dudosa.

-¿Deberíamos volar por la ciudad y buscarla?- Preguntaba Happy.

-Eso no será necesario- Hablo Sonia con seriedad- Si sus enemigas eran miembros de los siete satanes, Ryos y yo sabemos lo que les paso-

-¿En serio?- Reaccionó Alicia curiosa.

-En realidad…- Empezó a hablar Ryos.

En ese momento, El Dragon Slayer de Hierro procedió a contar lo que había pasado tras su batalla contra el miembro de Seven Satan, Ren. Ryos conto que los miembros de Seven Satan tras quedar realmente débiles, pierden el control de sus maldiciones y terminan muriendo a merced de ellas.

Tras esa revelación, los demás miembros de Fairy Tail junto con Erik y Sophia colocaron una seria mirada tras conocer que había pasado con Diane y Sara.

-Entonces murieron… ¿Por qué esas personas aceptarían un poder que podría matarlos a tal grado que puede desaparecer sus cuerpos completamente?- Se preguntaba Wendy un poco triste.

-No lo sé… Pero seguramente es debido a su pasado...Durante nuestra batalla Diane decía que ella odiaba a las personas de elite como yo…Mientras decía esas palabras podía ver un gran odio en su mirada…Un odio a tal grado que no le importaba sacrificar su cuerpo para saciarlo…- Dijo Alicia muy seriamente.

Pero mientras sus compañeros hablaban, Marcus noto algo raro en su cuerpo y ropa. El joven albino observo el agujero en su ropa provocado cuando Alexander lo atravesó con su ataque. Pero Marcus noto algo raro en su abdomen al mirar a través de ese agujero.

El mago de rayo levanto su camisa y observo que el lugar donde Alexander lo había herido había sido curado pero la cicatriz tenía un extraño aspecto para esa clase de herida. En vez de parecer un lugar que había sido atravesado, parecía que una herida de quemadura.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una quemadura?- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa con esa reacción? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso para obtener esa quemadura?- Comento Ryos.

Con lo que dijo el pelinegro, Marcus recordó que Rin lo había quemado con su fuego para cicatrizar la herida y traerlo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

-Es cierto que Rin me quemo…- Dijo Marcus empezando a calmarse.

-Fue una decisión un poco extrema pero fue lo mejor, Marcus-san- Hablo Raine preocupada- Si te hubieran traído desde la base hasta aquí con esa clase de herida, hubieras muerto por perder tanta sangre-

-Si…Tienes razón…- Hablo Marcus un poco aliviado y preocupado.

Tras recordar al Devil Slayer de Fuego, Marcus también empezó a recordar imágenes de su gran batalla contra Alexander y también recordó la gran y ardiente furia que había mostrado uno de sus compañeros de gremio, uno con un cierto cabello rosa.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué paso con Tsuna? ¿Derroto a Alexander?- Preguntaba Marcus muy serio.

Ante la gran seriedad que mostraba Marcus al hacer esa pregunta, los demás miembros del gremio no tuvieron otra opción que responder.

-Sinceramente no lo sabemos…Pero tenemos un buen presentimiento- Contesto Sonia con una sonrisa.

-Sí. ¡Jamás había visto a ese tipo tan enojado! ¡Es imposible que pierda!- Exclamo Ryos sonriente.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Hace poco visto una enorme explosión salir del coliseo! ¡Seguramente era Tsuna!...aunque las llamas eran blancas…- Dijo Happy determinado pero confundido.

-¿Llamas blancas?- Pensaba Wendy confundida.

-Erik-san… ¿Usted no puede usar su magia para ver si Tsuna-sama está bien?- Preguntaba Raine preocupada.

-Por desgracia ahora mismo no puedo- Hablo pelirojo molesto- Luche contra tantos soldados en el puertos que use demasiado poder mágico…no tengo lo suficiente para escuchar a tal distancia-

-Aunque con éxito logramos sacar a todos los civiles de la isla. Así que nuestro poder mágico fue bien gastado- Dijo Sophia sonriente.

-Eso es algo bueno. Ahora no podrán usar los sacrificios necesarios para darle al Alma de Zeref la fuerza necesaria para revivir en otro cuerpo- Comento Alicia.

-Pero eso no significa que podemos relajarnos…- Dijo Marcus con seriedad.

El joven albino con una seria mirada empezó a levantarse del suelo, pero eso provocaba un dolor aun mayor en la zona de du abdomen pero el simplemente resistió ese dolor para poder ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Marcus-kun? Todavía no estás listo para poder moverte- Decía Wendy preocupada.

-No se preocupe, Wendy-san. Ya estoy bien…- Marcus procedió a apuntar una seria mirada con dirección hacia el coliseo sobre la montaña en el centro de la isla- ¡Además todavía nos falta algo para cumplir nuestra misión! ¡Tenemos que ir con Tsuna y los demás de inmediato!-

Ante las palabras que había dicho el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, los demás jóvenes magos a su alrededor no dudaron ni un segundo en seguir esa orden con gran determinación en sus miradas.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Si no me equivoco, todavía falta el Maestro de Seven Satan!- Exclamo Alicia al lado de Marcus.

-¡Natsu-san dijo que el maestro era el Rey Dragón, Acnologia! ¡No podemos relajarnos, será una batalla difícil!- Dijo Sophia con seriedad.

-¡Con que otra vez tendré que luchar contra ese maldito monstruo! ¡Ahora podrá sentir el nuevo poder de mi veneno!- Dijo Erik un poco entusiasmado.

-Me da igual quien sea ese Acnologia, ¡Lo aplastare con mi hierro!- Exclamo Ryos con gran determinación.

-¡Yo lo hare probar el poder de mi Beast Soul al máximo!- Dijo Sonia sonriente.

-¡Yo también estoy lista para luchar! ¡Esta vez no dejare que lastime a nadie!- Dijo Wendy también llena de determinación.

-¡Tsuna-sama está en la base con Sorano-san, Serena-san y Lisa-san, cuatro mujeres, tenemos que apresurarnos! ¡Raine no dejara que le sea infiel!- Exclamo la peliazul con gran determinación.

-También esta su hermana menor, pero, ¿En serio es eso lo que te preocupa?- Preguntaba Charle confusa.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Vamos!- Exclamo Happy extendiendo sus alas y volando con dirección hacia sus compañeros.

 _De regreso…_

-¿Ya estas encendido, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Natsu sonriente.

-No me subestimes, papa…- Tsuna choco sus puños con gran fuerza-… ¡Yo estoy mucho más que encendido!-

La batalla del padre y el hijo contra el rey de la oscuridad estaba a punto de comenzar. El fuerte poder que expulsaba el aura oscura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Acnologia era tan fuerte que agitaba los cabellos rosados de ambos magos de fuegos a varios metros de él.

Pero los pelirosas no se dejaban intimidar tan fácilmente y con rapidez, los dos magos de Fairy Tail cubrieron sus cuerpos con unas fuertes llamas de increíble tamaño. El poder de las llamas de ambos rivalizaba con el poder que expulsaba la oscuridad de Acnologia. La batalla estaba a punto de empezar, pero antes…

-¡Esperen un momento!-

Los tres Dragon Slayers a punto de empezar a luchar se sorprendieron por esa voz y aun mas cuando de repente del gran agujero del techo descendió una enorme esfera de fuego con un tono un poco oscuro.

La enorme esfera de fuego con un tono oscuro y que se agitaba debido a pequeñas brisas de aire, comenzó a despejarse y todos los presentes en ese cuarto observaron como dentro de la colosal esfera de fuego se encontraba una persona. Era un hombre joven de cabello blanco y con una seria mirada apuntaba justamente hacia el maestro de Seven Satan.

-Un séptimo piso…Así que es donde ocultaban el alma de Zeref- Comento Rin al observar a su alrededor.

-Rin…- Dijo Tsuna al ver a su actual aliado.

-Este tipo…es el Devil Slayer que lucho contra Tsuna en el segundo día del torneo… ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pensó Natsu confundido.

-Pensé que era alguien importante pero solamente es Rin…- Hablo Acnologia-… Recibí informes de los soldados de que te habías escapado del calabozo y te habías aliado con las demás basuras de Fairy Tail, pero sinceramente pensé que los estaban usando para escapar y ya los hubieras traicionado cuando salieras de la base…-

-Para serte sincero yo también pensé eso mismo…pero hubo un cambio de planes, Maestro- Comento Rin con una sonrisa.

Ante la sonrisa que mostraba su antiguo subordinado, Acnologia noto un ligero cambio en la mirada de ese joven Devil Slayer.

-Sus ojos que antes reflejaban un odio puro…Hay algo diferente en el…- Pensó el peliblanco al ver a Rin.

-¡Oigan! ¡Hermano! ¡Rin-san!-

Esa voz femenina que vino desde el enorme agujero en el techo, logro que una vez más todos los hombres que se encontraban en ese cuarto fijaran su mirada hacia arriba y esta vez todos observaron como descendían un par de chicas.

Todos observaron como esa voz provenía de una niña rubia que estaba en la espalda de una chica de cabello blanco que además de la pequeña niña también cargaba a otras dos chicas en cada brazo. Esa chica era Serena en su forma demoniaca que volando con sus alas de energía cargaba a Lucia, Sorano y Lisa.

-Lamento tener que hacer nos cargue, Serena-sama- Dijo Sorano lamentándose.

-No te preocupes- Hablo la chica demonio- Cuando estoy es mi forma de demonio tengo una gran fuerza, así que ustedes no pesan nada-

-Así que somos tan pesadas que necesitas una gran fuerza para cargarnos…no sé porque pero me siento un poco ofendida- Comento Lisa.

Todos los hombres en esa habitación observaban a las chicas descender hasta el suelo en los brazos de esa persona o cosa con aspecto de demonio, aunque algunos solo mostraban una sonrisa.

-Chicas, que suerte que están bien- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa sin preocupaciones.

-¡¿Cómo que suerte, idiota?! ¡Si yo no pudiera volar nos hubiéramos estrellado con el suelo desde una gran altura!- Grito Serena muy molesta.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Si vas a destruir el suelo, avisa con anticipación, maldito!- Grito Lisa también muy molesta.

-Oigan, chicas...al lado de Tsuna-sama…- Hablo Sorano observando alrededor.

Las jóvenes magas observaron que aparte de Tsuna, había otro hombre con la marca de Fairy Tail en esa habitación y que además mostraba una gran similitud con el Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación. Tres de las cuatro chicas reconocieron al instante a ese hombre.

-¡Natsu-san! ¡Así que aquí es donde estaba!- Dijo Lisa al ver al mago de fuego.

-¡Papa!- Dijo Lucia feliz.

-¿Papa? ¿Así que ese hombre es el padre de Tsuna y Lucia? ¿Ese es el hombre que antes era el demonio más fuerte de los libros de Zeref?- Se preguntaba Serena al ser la primera vez que veía a Natsu.

Mientras Serena descendía en suelo con las demás chica, tanto Natsu como Acnologia se mostraban un poco sorprendidos al ver la verdadera apariencia de esa chica que antes lucia muy normal.

-Serena Axel…Esa es la verdadera apariencia de uno de los demonios de Zeref…Ese es el poder que derroto a uno de los seres mitad demonio que yo cree- Reacciono Acnologia al ver a Serena.

Natsu miraba con gran seriedad la apariencia de Serena y sabia muy bien que eso no era un Take Over. Ese cabello blanco, los ojos de color rojo sangre, las grandes garras en pies y manos, los colmillos en sus dientes, las alas de energía, y las marcas negras y rosas presentadas por toda la piel de la chica. Pero miraba más fijamente la marca de su gremio en la mano derecha de la señorita.

Gracias a que había investigado todos los libros de su hermano mayor durante esos 12 años, Natsu sabía exactamente qué es lo que era Serena.

Después de aterrizar en el suelo y soltar a las chicas que venían con ella, Serena decidió volver a su apariencia humana y todos observaron como Natsu se le quedaba mirando de una manera muy seria.

-Mucho gusto, Natsu-san…- Serena hizo una reverencia y hablo de una manera un poco nerviosa-…Soy Serena Axel, una maga de Fairy Tail…Se que es la primera vez que nos vemos pero tengo que decirle algo sobre mi verdadero ser…yo…-

-Mucho gusto, Serena…no tienes que explicarme nada…- Hablo Natsu con una sonrisa-…Me importa un bledo tu pasado… ¡Si tienes esa marca en tu mano derecha, eres una compañera!-

Antes esas palabras por parte del mago de clase SS, Serena levanto la mirada y estaba muy sorprendida para después mostrar una cálida sonrisa. Todos los demás amigos de Serena también mostraban una sonrisa ante la reacción de la pelinegra.

Al único que no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas era a Rin que ahora solamente tenía su fijaba sobre el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail ya que era la primera vez del joven en ver al todo conocido Natsu Dragneel.

-Con que este es "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel, también conocido como END…debo admitirlo…el está en otro nivel. Tan solo con estar cerca de él puedo notar la enorme diferencia entre nosotros…aunque en otros aspectos, es demasiado parecido a su hijo- Pensó Rin mirando al pelirosa mayor.

-Parece otra vez se olvidaron completamente de mi presencia. Creo que empiezo a sentirme un poco ofendido…-

Ante esa voz, una vez mas todos los jóvenes magos colocaron unas serias miradas y la fijaron sobre el hombre de cabello blanco que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación contraria a ellos. Las chicas que habían acabado de llegar al cuarto se sorprendieron al ver a ese hombre.

Sorano, Lisa y Lucia que era la primera vez que veían al antiguo rey dragón notaron un gran y temible poder expulsado de esa aura negra que cubría todo el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-Q-¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?...Este poder es realmente temible y además todo su cuerpo huele a pura sangre…- Dijo Lisa un poco asustada.

-Y-Yo también puedo sentirlo…la magia de esta persona expulsa pura maldad- Dijo Sorano con la misma reacción que su amiga.

-¡Acnologia!- Exclamo Serena al ver al temible hombre por segunda vez.

-¡Ese tipo da miedo!- Dijo Lucia realmente asustada así que se apresuro a esconderse detrás de su padre y hermano.

Acnologia se quedo mirando a la pequeña niña rubia por unos segundos, mientras esta se quedaba oculta detrás de Natsu y Tsuna. El peliblanco logro notar una gran similitud entre la pequeña niña y una maga celestial que lucho contra él junto con otros magos de Fairy Tail hace mucho tiempo.

-Esa niña...Si no me equivoco hace rato te llamo "Papa", Natsu- Comento el peliblanco de manera curiosa.

-¡No la mires tanto, maldito!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso.

-¡Quédate atrás, Lucia!- Dijo Natsu en frente de su hija para protegerla.

-S-Si- Contesto la niña rubia de manera tímida.

-Ya entiendo…tuviste otra cría…- Hablo Acnologia-…Aunque a diferencia de su hermano, esa niña no parece haber obtenido genes demoniacos, es completamente humana y además puedo sentir una gran poder de magia celestial…Debe ser por parte de su madre. Aunque si no tiene potencial para ser el cuerpo de Zeref, no me importa. Eso significa que puedo matarla solamente para aumentar tu sufrimiento…Natsu-

-¡Yo no te lo permitiré!- Exclamaron al unisonó tanto el padre como el hermano de Lucia.

Para apoyar esas palabras, los dos Dragon Slayers de Fuego cubrieron todo su cuerpo con unas poderosas llamas que se unieron y aumentaron su tamaño y se convirtieron en un colosal muro de fuego en frente de las chicas detrás de ellos.

Ante esa respuesta por parte de Tsuna y Natsu, Acnologia solamente mostro una leve sonrisa que después se convirtió en una gran risa de burla mientras de repente la energía que cubría su cuerpo aumento su poder a un nivel increíble.

-¡¿Qué no me lo permitirán?! ¡¿Olvidaron quién soy?! ¡Soy Acnologia, y dos simples llamas no pueden detenerme!- Exclamo un peliblanco lleno de furia.

El peliblanco piso con gran fuerza y de inmediato empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire mientras la oscuridad que cubría su cuerpo rápidamente empezó a concentrase alrededor de su boca en forma de un gran tornado.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Hoko!-**

Liberando un fuerte alarido, Acnologia disparo una enorme ráfaga de llamas oscuras directamente desde su boca. Esa enorme cantidad de energía oscura que destruía el suelo mientras avanzaba mostraba un tamaño mayor que el muro de fuego de Tsuna y Natsu. Natsu que había visto antes ese ataque, pudo notar que la fuerza era mayor al del anterior.

El pelirosa mayor sabia que el poder combinado de las llamas de su hijo y las suyas no sería suficiente para detener por completo ese colosal ataque así que pensó en usar más poder, pero de repente pasó algo que sorprendió a Natsu.

-No son solo dos… ¡Son Tres Llamas!-

Después de que todos habían escuchado esas palabras, se sorprendieron porque el muro de fuego formado por Natsu y Tsuna había aumentado su poder y tamaño de repente y logro calcinar con gran éxito la gran ráfaga de oscuridad dirigida a ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡El poder del muro de fuego aumento! ¿Fue Natsu o Tsuna? ¿O es que acaso…?- Acnologia pensaba seriamente.

El poder de ese muro de fuego había aumentado repentinamente, pero ese incremento de poder y tamaño no había venido por parte de Natsu ni de Tsuna. Todos los presentes observaron muy sorprendidos como ese gran muro de fuego había aumentado su tamaño debido a que otro hombre que expulsaba grandes llamas por todo su cuerpo se había unido a los otros dos magos de fuego.

-¡Rin!- Reaccionó Serena sorprendida detrás del muro de fuego al igual que las demás chicas.

-Rin…- Dijo Tsuna con leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Este chico logro sacar una gran cantidad de poder aun más rápido que yo…Tal vez perdió contra Tsuna, pero es muy talentoso- Pensó Natsu con también una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que ahora te unes a ellos como una tercera llama…- Hablo Acnologia muy seriamente-…Pensé que habías cambiado, pero estoy sorprendido por esta decisión tuya, Rin-

-Lamento decepcionarlo, Maestro. Pero esta mi decisión, ¡No dejare que revivas a Zeref y llenes este mundo con la oscuridad de los demonios!- Respondió Rin con gran determinación en su mirada.

-Esas palabras que dices me sorprendes a un mas, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Aunque ya no tenga a END dentro de el, Natsu todavía tiene genes demoniacos, Tsuna es un ser mitad-demonio y Serena es un demonio de los libros de Zeref…Tú dices que quieres evitar que este mundo se llene de demonios, pero, ¿Trabajas con los demonios para evitarlo? ¿Tú que odias a los demonios? No es propio de ti- Dijo Acnologia con gran seriedad.

-Tienes toda la razón, Maestro…-Hablo Rin cerrando sus ojos-…Yo odio a los demonios…Por esa razón me uní a este gremio…-

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 10 años…_

En una mañana, en un pequeño pueblo cercano a un bosque realmente muy alejado de Magnolia, o mejor dicho, un antiguo pueblo. Ahora mismo ese lugar eran solamente ruinas de varias casas y negocios destruidos además de un centenar de cadáveres de varias personas por doquier. Ese pequeño pueblo era el lugar donde antes estaba Red Lizard, el antiguo gremio de Rin Hellbrand.

Al día siguiente de esa terrible noche cuando los miembros del gremio se mataron entre ellos y a la ciudad, los miembros del consejo enviaron a una unidad para que se encargara de los cadáveres y que trataran con las personas de los demás pueblos cercanos que vieron lo que sucedió.

Mientras recogían los cuerpos de todas víctimas de ese suceso y lo empacaban en bolsas, algunos miembros de la unidad del consejo se la pasaban hablando de lo que había ocurrido.

-Cuando hay más cadáveres, hay más trabajo, ¿Qué rayos paso aquí para que hubiera tantas víctimas?- Preguntaba uno de los hombres que levantaban los cuerpos.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Las personas que pasaban cerca del pueblo, antes de escapar, observaron cómo la gente del mismo pueblo y del gremio se mataban entre si uno tras otro, parecía que si estuvieran encantados…es algo muy raro- Respondió una mujer del consejo.

-¿Encantados? ¿Habrá sido un mago de algún gremio oscuro?- Preguntaba otro miembro del consejo.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero sea como sea, es algo realmente cruel, no puedo creer que no sobreviviera nadie- Comento otro hombre de la unidad.

-En eso te equivocas, sobrevivió un pequeño niño del gremio del pueblo- Hablo otro miembro de la unidad- Ahora mismo estas atendiendo sus heridas en la carpa de los heridos. También está el capitán para hacerle algunas preguntas cuando despierte-

-Nuestro capitán sí que es frio, preguntarle cosas a un niño que perdió a sus compañeros en una sola noche es un poco cruel- Comento otro hombre.

-El lo hace porque quiere que no se vuelva a repetir algo así. En realidad es una buena persona, recuerden que ayudo contra la derrota de Zeref y Acnologia hace 10 años y por esa razón lo ascendieron tan rápido y por cierto, hablando del rey de roma…- Dijo una mujer rápidamente comenzando a trabajar al ver a cierto hombre.

Los miembros de la unidad comenzaron a trabajar con gran rapidez al ver como un hombre mayor pero con apariencia joven de cabello azul y que vestía las ropas del consejo empezaba a acercarse a ellos con un serio rostro.

-¿Qué es lo le pasa, Capitán Jellal? Parece más serio que de costumbre, ¿No estaba en la carpa medica cuidando al niño que sobrevivió?- Preguntaba una mujer de la unidad.

-Es por ese niño que estoy tan serio, cuando salí de las carpas por unos momentos, ese niño escapo. ¡Búsquenlo de inmediato!- Ordeno Jellal con gran seriedad.

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron todos los miembros de la unidad separándose por varios lugares.

-Yo que tenía planeado llevarlo a Fairy Tail para que lo cuidaran…Debería agradecer que tengo una hija en vez de un hijo…- Comento Jellal soltando un suspiro.

Los soldados se separaron por diferentes lugares del pueblo en ruinas buscando al pequeño niño, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El niño de 8 años y cabello blanco de nombre Rin ya se había adentrado en el profundo bosque y se encontraba en un barranco observando por última vez la imagen de su pueble en ruinas.

-Mi pueblo…Mi gremio…Mi familia… ¡Todo desapareció! ¡Todo por su culpa!- Exclamo un furioso Rin con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Tras esas palabras llenas de furia y odio, el niño peliblanco tras ver la imagen del pueblo devastado con gran rapidez empezó a correr con dirección hacia el bosque y se adentro dentro de él solamente para seguir corriendo sin ninguna dirección en mente

-¡Te encontrare, Serena! ¡Te encontrare y te matare!- Pensaba Rin mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos durante su carrera.

El pequeño niño que vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones grises y que además todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, continúo corriendo y corriendo con esos sentimientos de odio bien grabados dentro de su pecho y dentro de sus lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Pero mientras corría y seguía repitiendo la idea de matar a su compañera que conoció hace 2 años, el pequeño Rin no logro evitar recordar todas las cosas que vivió con la chica que encontró en el bosque justamente hace dos 2 años. El chico dejo de correr y de repente se arrodillo en la tierra en medio del bosque mientras clavaba sus uñas en el suelo y las lagrimas caían con más fuerza.

-¡Maldición!- Gritaba Rin con las lagrimas todavía cayendo por sus ojos- ¡¿Por qué Serena?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste quien eras?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras?! ¡Eres solo un maldito monstruo que fingió ser nuestra compañera! ¡Hubiera preferido que me hubieras matado cuando nos conocimos en vez de fingir ser nuestra amiga! ¡Pero ahora para vengar a mis verdaderos amigos…Cumpliré mi promesa…no…la sobrepasare! ¡Matare a todos los malditos demonios! ¡A todos! ¡No dejare que nadie vuelva a pasar por este sufrimiento, nunca más!-

Con esa determinación de odio firmemente grabada en su cabeza, el niño siguió golpeando el suelo con gran fuerza solamente para saciar su frustración mientras una gran cantidad de lágrimas proveniente de sus ojos caían en ese mismo suelo.

-Parece que estas sufrimiento…chico…-

Esa voz de repente hizo que el niño se detuviera y también al poder sentir una presencia tan poderosa que hizo que todos los animales salvajes a las cercanías fueran al lado contrario a esa sensación, Rin levanto una mirada de asombro y temor y observo como dentro de los arbustos había una silueta de alguna persona.

Rin se levanto del suelo y retrocedió un poco mientras esa silueta se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que se acerco lo suficiente para ver que era un hombre con su cuerpo cubierto con una gran capa negra y con su rostro también cubierto con una capucha del mismo color.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Un miembro del consejo?! ¡Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado con ustedes!- Exclamo Rin mientras retrocedía.

-Cálmate, chico. No soy un miembro del consejo. Solamente soy un hombre que fue atraído por tu odio y dolor que fluye en el aire…- Respondió ese hombre encapuchado.

-¡Me da igual quien seas, me das escalofríos, anciano! ¡Vete!- Exclamo Rin furioso mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

El joven peliblanco rápidamente apunto sus manos hacia el hombre encapuchado y en ese mismo momento una pequeña esfera de fuego fue disparada de las manos de Rin con dirección hacia ese hombre.

Pero el hombre saco su brazo derecho cubierto con escamas negras de su capa y con gran facilidad usando la palma de esa misma mano detuvo la diminuta esfera de fuego que no le hizo nada de daño.

-¿Con que usas magia de fuego, chico? Podrías serme de utilizar si te domestico un poco- Comento ese hombre encapuchado.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- El peliblanco observo el brazo derecho del hombre- ¿Qué demonios pasa con ese brazo? ¿Acaso eres un maldito demonio igual que ella?-

-¿Demonio? No te preocupes- Hablo el hombre- No soy un demonio. Este brazo es sola una sombra del magnífico ser que antes fui. Ahora solamente soy un hombre que busca a gente que quieran cumplir sus deseos y ambiciones de odio por cualquier costo…gente como tú, chico-

-Maldito… ¿Quién eres, anciano?- Pregunto Rin seriamente.

El hombre se quito la capucha negra del rostro y revelo su largo y puntiagudo cabello color blanco, su piel morena y su aterradora y afilada mirada con ojos color dorado.

-Mi nombre es Acnologia, aunque tú me conocerás desde ahora como Maestro, Rin Hellbrand- Exclamo el hombre con gran seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería conocerte así?- Preguntaba el niño peliblanco.

-Porque tú tienes una meta-Hablo Acnologia-…la meta de matar a una persona que te quito algo querido para ti pero para eso necesitas poder…Sígueme y gracias al odio y sufrimiento dentro de ti, yo te daré ese poder…-

Tras decir esas palabras el hombre que cabello blanco se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar alejado del pequeño niño. Rin se quedo la espalda de aquel hombre por unos minutos sin tener claro lo que quería pero después comenzó a caminar justamente detrás de ese hombre sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Serena…Demonios…Para matarlos necesito poder… ¡Y lo obtendré a cualquier costo!- Pensó Rin apretando sus puños con gran fuerza.

Acnologia y Rin, el hombre y el niño, ambos juntos siguieron caminando un largo camino durante 2 días completos sin decir ninguna sola palabra entre ellos. Después de esos 2 días, ambos por fin llegaron al lugar donde Rin obtendría poder.

Era un gran castillo de piedra con una gran puerta de acero. Esa guarida se encontraba entre un par de enormes montañas ocultas por una densa neblina.

-Ya llegamos. Este es una de las tantas guaridas de mi gremio…o mejor dicho nuestro gremio, Rin- Dijo Acnologia en frente del castillo.

-Me da igual lo que sea, si aquí puedes darme poder entonces está bien- Contesto Rin muy serio.

Pero el niño peliblanco observo como de repente la puerta de hierro de ese castillo comenzó a abrirse y la persona responsable de ese asomo la cabeza y Rin se sorprendió al ver a una niña de cabello color purpura.

-¡Mi señor!- Dijo la niña pelipurpura muy feliz al ver a Acnologia.

La niña de la misma edad de Rin salió del castillo seguido por mas mocosos de su edad, una niña pelinegra, un niño pelicafe y otro pelimarron. A parte de la edad, lo que todos compartían eran sus apariencias de chicos pobres. Los cuatro chicos de 8 años se acercaron a Acnologia se arrodillaron en frente de el.

-¡Bienvenido, nuestro Señor!- Dijeron los cuatro niños al unisonó.

-¿Niños? ¿No dijiste que este lugar era un gremio? Parece más una guardería- Comento Rin al ver a los niños.

-Tal vez…- Hablo Acnologia con una leve risa-…Sin duda son niños al igual que tu, Rin. Pero ellos al igual que tu tienen un gran odio por diferentes cosas de su pasado. Todos decidieron seguirme para obtener poder para saciar su odio y cumplir una meta en específico…Son iguales a ti, Rin-

-Si tú lo dices…- Respondió Rin nada interesado.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡El niño al lado del maestro! ¡No le hables de esa manera a nuestro señor, muestra más respeto, mocoso!-

Para observar de donde provenía esa voz, Rin fijo la mirada en la entrada del castillo y observo que ahí se encontraba otro niño de su edad de cabello negro y con la misma apariencia de pobre que los demás niños.

-Tal vez quieras oblígame, mocoso- Comento Rin de manera burlona.

-Maldito…- Murmuro el niño pelinegro de manera furiosa.

-Cálmate, Alexander. El apenas acaba de llegar a nuestro gremio, así que no está acostumbrado a las reglas. Con el pasar de los años empezara a respetarme al igual que ustedes- Dijo Acnologia al pequeño niño pelinegro.

-¿Eso significa que es un nuevo compañero para nuestro gremio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Mi nombre es Ren, llevémonos bien!- Dijo el niño pelimarron sonriendo.

-¡Yo soy Sara!- Dijo la niña pelinegra jugando con par de hilos en sus manos.

-¡A mi conocen por el gran apodo conocido como el coleccionista del inframundo pero para aquellos seres que quieren saber mi nombre terrenal no es ninguna más que el grandioso Victor! ¡Mucho gusto, maldito cerdo irrespetuoso!- Comento el niño pelicafe con un libro en sus manos y haciendo una extraña pose.

-¡Yo no tengo necesidad de presentarme ante el! ¡El parece ser el tipo de persona que se cree la gran cosa! ¡Odio a los tipos así!- Exclamo la niña pelipurpura de nombre Diane.

-Espero que te lleves bien con tus nuevos compañeros, Rin- Comento Acnologia dirigiéndose al interior de la base.

-¿Compañeros? Mis compañeros murieron, yo no tengo esa clase de cosas nunca más- Susurro Rin muy serio.

Mientras el pequeño Rin fue rodeado por los demás niños del gremio que querían saber más de él, Acnologia entro de la base y a su lado se encontraba el pequeño Alexander que lucía muy serio al lado de su maestro.

-¿Así que ese es el último miembro de los siete satanes? ¿Está seguro que cumple los requisitos, mi señor?- Preguntaba Alexander muy serio.

-No te preocupes, Alexander- Hablo Acnologia mientras caminaba- Es posible que ese chico tenga un odio aun mas grande que el tuyo…A ese niño se le fue arrebato algo querido para él y esa clase de odio es el más fuerte que ahí. Para cumplir su objetivo, el necesita poder y por esa razón me obedecerá-

-Si usted lo dice está bien. Entonces comenzare los preparativos para el ritual para convertirlo en un ser mitad-demonio como nosotros, mi señor- Dijo Alexander.

-No lo hagas, o mejor no quiero que Rin se entere de nada de nuestros experimentos con los demonios o el hecho de que los demás niños y tú son seres mitad demonio. Ese chico tiene un gran odio por los demonios también. Tenemos que mantenérselo oculto al menos hasta el momento en que comencemos nuestro plan para revivir a Zeref. - Dijo Acnologia con gran seriedad.

\- ¿Hasta entonces? Mi señor es posible que ese plan se ponga en marcha dentro de 10 años, ¿Es posible ocultárselo por tanto tiempo? Aunque parecía irrespetuoso no creo que sea tan idiota- Advirtió Alexander un poco sorprendido.

-Ya te que no te preocupes, Alexander-Hablo Acnologia- Como ya te dije ese chico posee un odio mayor que el tuyo y que el de los demás chico. Personas con un gran odio como ese son fáciles de teñir de cualquier color. Mientras quiera poder para conseguir su venganza, será mi títere-

 _10 años después…_

En una sala de entrenamiento de unas de las tantas guaridas del gremio oscuro de nombre Seven Satan, había más de un centenar de hombres todos seriamente heridos y algunos muertos en un terreno que parecía haber sido quemado en su totalidad.

En el centro de ese campo lleno de cadáveres, solo había una persona con vida, era un joven peliblanco de 18 años de edad que vestía con una chaqueta negra, pantalones grises y unas botas marrones. Debajo de chaqueta el joven no tenía ninguna otra prenda, por lo cual en su tonificado pecho desnudo se podía ver un tatuaje con aspecto demoniaco, ese tatuaje era la marca de Seven Satan.

Un hombre mayor con cabello blanco y cubierto por una larga capa negra de nombre Acnologia se acerco a ese joven en el centro del campo de batalla, el joven peliblanco al observar al hombre acercarse rápidamente se arrodillo en el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi Señor, me honra con su presencia, ¿Pero que hace aquí?- Preguntaba ese joven peliblanco.

-Quise ver con mis propios ojos que tan avanzado ibas con la magia de Devil Slayer. Este paisaje responde mis preguntas. Te has vuelto muy poderoso, Rin- Dijo el Maestro de Seven Satan.

-Todo gracias a usted, Maestro. Gracias al poder que me dio por fin podre matar al demonio que me arrebato todo con mis propias manos- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Podrás hacer más que eso, Rin- Hablo Acnologia- Muy pronto comenzaremos los preparativos para comenzar el Torneo del Rey Demonio y buscar un recipiente apropiado para el alma de Zeref. Estoy más que seguro que Fairy Tail enviara a cierto mago con genes demoniacos a detenernos y tú podrás matarlo con tu magia-

-Sí, gracias por confiar en mí, pero mi señor, ¿Esta seguro que tenemos que regresarle la vida a ese mago oscuro para cumplir nuestras metas?- Pregunto el peliblanco arrodillado.

-Ya te lo explicado varias veces, Rin. Cuando revivamos a Zeref, usaremos un hechizo especial para tenerlo bajo nuestro control. Con el gran poder que él tiene el podrá hacer realidad nuestros deseos. El será capaz de regresarte a los seres queridos que perdiste y además te dará aun más poder para matar a cualquier demonio libre en este mundo, ¿Acaso no es eso lo que deseas? ¿No quieres saciar tu odio por una vez por todas?- Explico Acnologia muy serio.

-Si…-Hablo Rin muy serio-…eso quiero… ¡Y matare a cualquier persona para conseguir lo que quiero!-

 **Fin del Flashback**

-…Pero ahora es diferente…He entendido algo…- Hablo Rin abriendo los ojos y apuntando una seria mirada a Acnologia en frente de el.

-¿Has entendido algo? ¿Qué es lo que has entendido para que trabajes con los seres que mas odias?- Preguntaba el antiguo Maestro del joven.

Con esa pregunta por parte de su antiguo maestro, Rin ahora fijo la mirada primero sobre Tsuna, y recordó como ese chico pelirosa lo trataba como un amigo y que además también recordó la furia de ese ser mitad-demonio cuando vio herido a su compañero. Luego el peliblanco observo a Natsu y aunque ese hombre era END, el joven recordó que estaba luchando para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Por último el Devil Slayer fijo su mirada sobre Serena detrás del muro de llamas, y recordó algunos momentos de su infancia muy felices al lado de la chica, también recordó el sufrimiento que ella sentía al ver a Marcus herido y como ella lo había amenazado si lo mataba. Con todos esos recuerdos dentro de su mente Rin fijo su mirada una vez sobre Acnologia.

-¡He entendido que los demonios también pueden ser humanos! ¡Y que los humanos también pueden ser demonios! ¡Yo jure que iba a matar a todos los demonios y el demonio más poderoso no es END…Eres tú, Acnologia! ¡Voy a librar a este mundo de tu existencia!- Exclamo Rin con gran seriedad.

Ante la respuesta daba por el Devil Slayer en esa habitación, todos se quedaron muy asombrados por la determinación que mostraban sus ojos y las grandes llamas que expulsaba de su cuerpo.

-Rin…- Susurro Serena muy sorprendida.

-¡Bien dicho, Rin! ¡Pero no te adelantes! ¡Yo seré quien calcine a este tipo!- Exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras chocaba sus puños.

-¡No me subestimes, Tsuna! ¡Este tipo es fuerte! ¡Nosotros tres nos haremos cargo de el!- Dijo Natsu con la misma determinación que su hijo.

-¡Más vale que sigan mi ritmo, hadas!- Dijo Rin lleno de determinación.

Dos Dragon Slayers y un Devil Slayer que usaban los mismos elementos estaban en frente del antiguo rey dragón que tenía una seria mirada al observar a sus oponentes, pero de inmediato esa mirada fue cambiada por una sonrisa que el peliblanco no podía evitar debido a la emoción que sentía.

-Como quieran. Así tendré un poco mas de diversión… ¡Vengan, insignificantes llamas! ¡Los destruiré!- Exclamo Acnologia seriamente.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Vamos, Tsuna, Rin!- Dijo Natsu lleno de determinación.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron al unisonó ambos magos de fuego.

 **Continuara…**


	30. Nuestra Mision

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 30: ¡Nuestra Misión!**

Natsu y Tsuna, padre e hijo, luego de 12 largos años ambos magos de fuego estaban cara a cara con una emotiva emoción en el desconocido séptimo piso de la base del gremio oscuro con el que se enfrentaban, Seven Satan.

Luego de que hablaran, Tsuna y Natsu estaban dispuesto a luchar contra el Maestro de Seven Satan, Acnologia pero uno por uno empezaron a llegar diferentes personas a la habitación siendo el primero el Devil Slayer que antes era un enemigo, Rin Hellbrand.

Al estar en frente de el, Acnologia tenía sospechas de que su viejo subordinado ya no era el mismo, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Rin con una ardiente determinación decidió luchar al lado de los magos de Fairy Tail para derrotarlo.

-Así que ahora te unes a ellos como una tercera llama…- Hablo Acnologia muy seriamente-…Pensé que habías cambiado, pero estoy sorprendido por esta decisión tuya, Rin-

-Lamento decepcionarlo, Maestro. Pero esta mi decisión, ¡No dejare que revivas a Zeref y llenes este mundo con la oscuridad de los demonios!- Respondió Rin con gran determinación en su mirada.

-Esas palabras que dices me sorprendes a un mas, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Aunque ya no tenga a END dentro de el, Natsu todavía tiene genes demoniacos, Tsuna es un ser mitad-demonio y Serena es un demonio de los libros de Zeref…Tú dices que quieres evitar que este mundo se llene de demonios, pero, ¿Trabajas con los demonios para evitarlo? ¿Tú que odias a los demonios? No es propio de ti- Dijo Acnologia con gran seriedad.

-Tienes toda la razón, Maestro…-Hablo Rin con una mirada muy seria-…Yo odio a los demonios…Por esa razón me uní a este gremio…Pero ahora es diferente…He entendido algo -

-¿Has entendido algo? ¿Qué es lo que has entendido para que trabajes con los seres que mas odias?- Preguntaba el antiguo Maestro del joven.

Con esa pregunta por parte de su antiguo maestro, Rin ahora fijo la mirada primero sobre Tsuna, y recordó como ese chico pelirosa lo trataba como un amigo y que además también recordó la furia de ese ser mitad-demonio cuando vio herido a su compañero. Luego el peliblanco observo a Natsu y aunque ese hombre era END, el joven recordó que estaba luchando para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Por último el Devil Slayer fijo su mirada sobre Serena detrás del muro de llamas, y recordó algunos momentos de su infancia muy felices al lado de la chica, también recordó el sufrimiento que ella sentía al ver a Marcus herido y como ella lo había amenazado si lo mataba. Con todos esos recuerdos dentro de su mente Rin fijo su mirada una vez sobre Acnologia.

-¡He entendido que los demonios también pueden ser humanos! ¡Y que los humanos también pueden ser demonios! ¡Yo jure que iba a matar a todos los demonios y el demonio más poderoso no es END…Eres tú, Acnologia! ¡Voy a librar a este mundo de tu existencia!- Exclamo Rin con gran seriedad.

Ante la respuesta daba por el Devil Slayer en esa habitación, todos se quedaron muy asombrados por la determinación que mostraban sus ojos y las grandes llamas que expulsaba de su cuerpo.

-Rin…- Susurro Serena muy sorprendida.

-¡Bien dicho, Rin! ¡Pero no te adelantes! ¡Yo seré quien calcine a este tipo!- Exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras chocaba sus puños.

-¡No lo subestimes, Tsuna! ¡Este tipo es fuerte! ¡Nosotros tres nos haremos cargo de el!- Dijo Natsu con la misma determinación que su hijo.

-¡Más vale que sigan mi ritmo, hadas!- Dijo Rin lleno de determinación.

Dos Dragon Slayers y un Devil Slayer que usaban los mismos elementos estaban en frente del antiguo rey dragón que tenía una seria mirada al observar a sus oponentes, pero de inmediato esa mirada fue cambiada por una sonrisa que el peliblanco no podía evitar debido a la emoción que sentía.

-Como quieran. Así tendré un poco mas de diversión… ¡Vengan, insignificantes llamas! ¡Los destruiré!- Exclamo Acnologia seriamente.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Vamos, Tsuna, Rin!- Dijo Natsu lleno de determinación.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron al unisonó ambos magos de fuego.

Cuatro hombres usuarios de magia asesina estaban listos para iniciar la batalla, cada uno de ellos se coloco en una posición de batalla mientras sus rostros poseían una seria y determinada mirada y sus cuerpos comenzaban a expulsar un fuerte poder mágico.

Los tres magos de fuego y el mago de oscuridad, los cuatro cubrieron sus cuerpos con sus respectivos elementos que liberaban una gran onda de choque por todo el cuarto. Las cuatro chicas que estaban detrás de los magos de fuego sentían un gran poder recorrer sus cuerpos.

-Es un gran poder el de todos ellos…- Comento Sorano muy sorprendida.

-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada… ¡Vamos a luchar también!- Exclamo Lisa muy seria.

-¡Sí!- Apoyaron Serena y Lucia.

-No lo hagan. Ustedes quédense atrás- Ordeno Natsu en frente de las chicas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no Natsu-san?- Pregunto Lisa confundida.

-Nosotros tres bastamos para encargarnos de Acnologia. Quiero que nos ayuden de otra forma- Susurro Natsu muy serio.

-¡Háganle caso a mi padre, chicas!-Hablo Natsu con una sonrisa-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de este desgraciado! ¡Incluso basto yo solo!-

-No te confíes tanto, cría de Natsu. Antes pudiste golpearme solamente porque me distraje. Eso no volverá a pasar- Dijo Acnologia de manera burlona.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos y ya te lo dije...Soy Tsuna!- Exclamo el pelirosa.

Lleno de furia, el Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación con gran rapidez fue el primero de los tres magos de fuego en avanzar mientras las determinantes llamas cubrían por completo todo su cuerpo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Espera, Tsuna!- Dijo Natsu.

Pero el pelirosa más joven no le hizo caso a su padre, y siguió avanzando hacia Acnologia mientras las poderosas llamas que cubrían su cuerpo empezaron a concentrarse en su puño derecho.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna dirigió un fuerte golpe revestido con fuego hacia Acnologia pero este sin siquiera moverse de su posición levanto su escamoso brazo derecho y con su mano detuvo el puño del pelirosa más joven y lo sujeto con firmeza.

-¡Te dije que no te confíes, mocoso!- Hablo Acnologia- ¡Si las llamas de Natsu apenas pueden rivalizar contra mí, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tus llamas pueden hacer algo en mi contra?!-

-¡No me subestimes!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso.

Desatando un fuerte grito de esfuerzo, las llamas de Tsuna aumentaron en gran medida su poder impulsando a su usuario hacia adelante pero aun así Acnologia no tenía problemas para sujetarlo con su mano derecha.

-¡Un intento inútil! ¡Estas llamas jamás me quemaran!- Exclamo Acnologia sonriendo.

-¡¿Y qué te parecen estas llamas?!-

Mientras seguían sujetando a Tsuna, el Maestro de Seven Satan volteo la mirada hacia atrás para ver de dónde provenía esa voz desafiante y observo como Rin se acercaba hacia el muy rápidamente con su puño derecho recubierto en llamas con un tono oscuro.

 **-¡Enaku no Ken!-**

Rin dirigió un puño revestido con fuego hacia su antiguo maestro pero Acnologia al igual que con Tsuna, solo tuvo que levantar su brazo izquierdo que tenia libre y con su mano detuvo y retuvo el puño ardiente del Devil Slayer.

-¡Es lo mismo, Rin! ¡Aunque tu digas que soy un demonio, tu sabes muy bien que estas llamas no me hieren!- Dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Tal vez no para herirte, pero si para distraerte- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Luego de oír esas palabras, el peliblanco de cabello largo logro sentir otra muy fuerte presencia por encima de él y con rapidez procedió a subir la mirada para ver algo que lo sorprendió.

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad observo como Natsu había procedió a saltar por encima de él y además que su pierna derecha que estaba levantada estaba recubierto por un intenso y ardiente fuego color carmesí.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

Al observar que Acnologia no podía usar sus manos para defenderse, Natsu que estaba por encima de él, dirigió una fuerte patada cubierta con grandes y poderosas llamas carmesí. Al ver eso Acnologia decidió defenderse de otra forma sin tener que usar su magia.

Con Tsuna en su mano derecha y Rin en su mano izquierda, Acnologia los sujeto con firmeza y levanto a ambos por encima de el dirigiéndolos hacia el ataque de Natsu. El mago de Fairy Tail de clase SS al mirar eso cancelo las llamas en sus pies para no herirlos.

Los tres magos de fuego terminaron chocando con gran fuerza y fueron lanzados con una fuerza aun más grande hacia una de las paredes de la habitación. Estando lejos de ellos, Acnologia comenzó a cubrir sus dos brazos con una poderosa y temible oscuridad.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Yokugeki!-**

Dirigiendo sus dos brazos hacia sus enemigos, Acnologia lanzo una gran y ondulante ráfaga de oscuridad hacia los tres magos de fuego que ya estaban en el suelo de pie y que pudieron ver el ataque dirigido hacia ellos.

-¡Tsuna, el rugido!- Exclamo Natsu muy serio.

-¡Sí!- Respondió Tsuna igual de serio.

Los dos Dragon Slayers de Fuego con enorme velocidad cubrieron sus cuerpos con colosales llamas mientras que igual de rápido llenaron sus mejillas con una gran cantidad de aire que tomaron con un profundo respirar.

 **-¡Karyu no…!-**

 **-¡Shin Karyu no…!-**

 **-…¡Hoko!-**

Liberando un alarido al unisonó, padre e hijo lanzaron una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus bocas que se cruzaron y con gran éxito destruyeron la oscuridad lanzada por Acnologia. Teniendo el camino libre, cierto peliblanco al lado de los dos magos de Fairy Tail decidió atacar.

 **-¡Enaku no Shageki!-**

Apuntando las manos hacia adelante y tras decir el nombre de su hechizo, Rin disparo una serie de grandes esferas de fuego con un tono oscuro, todas dirigidas hacia su antiguo maestro. Acnologia no se iba a quedar quieto a recibir ese ataque con tanta facilidad.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Tatsumaki!-**

Todo el cuerpo de Acnologia fue cubierto por una oscura aura y la fuerza de esa aura levanto un viento oscuro alrededor del peliblanco de cabello largo que con rapidez se convirtió en un colosal tornado de color negro que bloqueo esas esferas de fuego dirigidas hacia él.

Cada vez que una esfera de fuego chocaba contra el tornado de oscuridad que rodeaba a Acnologia, causaba pequeñas pero fuertes explosiones. El humo de las múltiples explosiones cubrió por completo los alrededores del maestro de Seven Satan.

Cuando el tornado de oscuridad ceso, Acnologia podía observar muy bien que estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de un humo muy denso así que tenía que estar muy vigilante a sus alrededores pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente.

De repente la densa nube de humo en frente de Acnologia fue atravesada por un cierto pelirosa de edad madura que además tenía su tonificado puño derecho recubierto con unas poderosas llamas que desataban un poder calorífico mucho mayor que las llamas mostradas anteriormente.

 **-¡Enryuo no Houken!-**

Natsu dirigió su puño recubierto con las llamas del rey dragón de fuego hacia Acnologia, pero este con gran rapidez cruzo ambos brazos y lo bloqueo con gran fuerza y firmeza el devastador ataque del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación.

A pesar de haber bloquear de Natsu con dos brazos, Acnologia sintió como los huesos de uno de sus brazos se empezaban a romper y además termino siendo lanzado hacia atrás con una tremenda fuerza.

Al haber sido lanzado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza, Acnologia estaba en medio del aire y sin poder parar. Estando en el aire, el peliblanco volteo la mirada hacia atrás y observo que en el suelo detrás de el estaban Tsuna y Rin.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ellos dos!- Pensó Acnologia sorprendido.

-¡Con llamas en mi mano derecha y llamas en mi mano izquierda…Si las junto…!- Decía Tsuna muy serio.

-¡Si calcino tanto el cielo como la tierra…Si destruyo los dos…!- Decía Rin también muy serio.

Tras decir esas oraciones, tanto el Devil Slayer como el Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación, cada uno juntando sus dos manos que se cubrieron con sus respectivas llamas y las apuntaron directamente hacia Acnologia suspendido en el aire.

 **-¡Karyu no Koen!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Jigoku!-**

Tsuna y Rin dispararon al unisonó de sus manos colosales esferas de fuego de tonos diferentes y que liberaban un fuerte calor por toda la habitación. Las dos esferas se juntaron aumentando su poder y tamaño y con éxito colisionaron contra la espalda de Acnologia y causaron una enorme explosión.

La enorme de explosión de llamas lanzo al maestro de Seven Satan a estrellarse contra el suelo causando un gran cráter rodeado por un denso humo. Los tres magos de fuego se colocaron uno al lado del otro y tenían sus serias miradas apuntadas a ese cráter.

El humo que rodeaba al cráter se despejo en un instante y los tres magos de fuego observaron que en medio del cráter se encontraba Acnologia de pie, y que además tenía algunos raspones en su piel y su brazo izquierdo lucia un poco lastimado.

Movimiento su brazo izquierdo para ver si todavía tenía movilidad sobre él, la cual si tenía, Acnologia salió del cráter mientras apuntaba una seria mirada contra sus enemigos a unos metros de distancia de él.

-Lo hacen un poco mejor en equipo…pero, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- Dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Apenas vamos comenzando, maldito!- Respondió Tsuna con la misma sonrisa que su enemigo.

Tsuna empezó a correr hacia su enemigo seguido por Natsu y Rin. Los tres magos de fuego ahora habían empezado una lucha de golpes limpios contra Acnologia. Mientras ellos luchaban, en esa habitación todavía seguían Serena, Sorano, Lisa y Lucia, las cuatro chicas presenciaban la épica batalla mientras intentaban no estar dentro del fuego cruzado.

-Que batalla más increíble…- Comento Lucia asombrada al igual que las demás chicas.

-Impresiónate después, Lucia-chan- Hablo Lisa- Ahora tenemos que hacer lo que nos dijo Natsu-san. No hay mucho tiempo-

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sé!- Respondió la pequeña maga celestial.

Lucia rápidamente procedió a tomar una de sus llaves doradas que desato un fuerte brillo dorado.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Shishikyu no Tobira! ¡Loki!-**

Diciendo esa oración, el brillo de la llave dorada ceso y en un segundo en frente de Lucia apareció de espaldas el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león, Leo mejor conocido como Loki.

-Me alegra que por fin me invocaras llamándome Loki, pero alegra aun mas que me invocaras en un lugar lleno de tres chicas tan bellas, Lucia- Dijo Loki al ver a Serena, Lisa y Sorano ignorando por completo a su invocadora.

-¡No es momento para eso!- Exclamo Lucia molesta con el mujeriego.

-Es verdad, Loki. Tenemos que destruir el alma de Zeref mientras Acnologia esta entretenido- Dijo Serena muy seria.

-Por una mujer tan bella como tu hare lo que sea, Serena- Dijo Loki arrodillado en frente de la pelinegra.

-Pero si fui yo quien te invoco…- Dijo Lucia con un aura de depresión rodeando su cuerpo.

-¡Bien, destruyamos esa cosa!- Exclamo Lisa muy determinada.

Las cuatro magas y el espíritu celestial dejaron la charla y apuntaron sus serias miradas hacia el cofre dorado sobre el altar de piedra en el centro de la habitación. Serena tomo su forma de demonio y apunto sus manos hacia el cofre, Sorano y Lisa comenzaron a acumular una gran cantidad de aire en sus bocas, y Loki, ayudado por el poder mágico de Lucia, cubrió sus manos con una fuerte luz dorada.

 **-¡Chaos Sphere!-**

 **-¡Regulus Impact!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

Una esfera de destructivas y caóticas llamas rosadas, una luz dorada y otra blanca, y una ráfaga de sombras. Todos esos ataques fueron dirigidos hacia el cofre dorado en el centro de la habitación y en un instante se convirtieron en una enorme explosión que sorprendió a los magos que se encontraban luchando.

-¿Lo lograron?- Se preguntaba Natsu mientras luchaba.

La nube de un denso humo comenzó a despejarse y en ese momento todos se sorprendieron. El cofre dorado que contenía el alma de Zeref seguía totalmente intacto debido a que esa lluvia de ataques había sido bloqueada por una gran barrera circular alrededor del altar de piedra.

-¿No funciono? ¿Por qué?- Reaccionó Sorano sorprendida.

-Al parecer hay alguna clase de barrera mágica realmente fuerte alrededor del cofre- Dijo Loki al observar mejor.

-¿De verdad creen que soy tan tonto como para dejar el alma de Zeref sin protección?- Hablo Acnologia mientras luchaba- En el momento en que tantas plagas invadieron esta habitación active un hechizo protector alrededor del alma de Zeref. No lo destruirán tan fácilmente-

-Una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear el poder de mi maldición del caos…Sera difícil de atravesar- Comento Serena frustrada.

-¡No para un mago de Sabertooth! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Exclamo Lisa empezando a correr.

La maga rubia comenzó a correr hacia la barrera mágica de color negro que rodeaba el cofre que contenía el alma de Zeref. Mientras corría el puño derecho de Lisa fue cubierto por una intensa y colosal esfera de luz blanca. La Dragon Slayer dio un gran salto mientras descendía hacia la barrera.

 **-¡Holy Nova!-**

La Dragon Slayer Blanca colisiono su puño cubierto con la luz blanca contra la barrera mágica puesta alrededor del alma de Zeref. En ese momento la esfera de luz blanca se convirtió en un gran rayo que hacia una enorme presión sobre la barrera. La gran onda de choque que invadía la habitación dejaba a todos impresionados.

Lisa gritaba usando toda su fuerza y poder mágico en ese ataque. El puño de la joven de Sabertooth incluso soltaba algunas gotas de sangre mientras la barrera poco a poco comenzaba a mostrar algunas grietas dejando sorprendido al maestro del gremio oscuro.

-Esa chica…No es tan débil como parece- Comento Acnologia molesto.

El antiguo rey dragón sabía lo que decía, ya que la supuesta barrera que era muy resistente fue destruida en pedazos mientras el puño de Lisa se liberaba de esa enorme luz blanca y la chica caía al suelo muy débil.

-¡Sorano-chan! ¡Tu turno!- Grito Lisa arrodillada en el suelo.

-¡Yo me encargo, Lisa-chan!- Respondió la pelinegra comenzando a correr.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Exclamo un serio Acnologia.

El maestro de Seven Satan intento avanzar para detener a Sorano pero cierto joven pelirosa se coloco en frente de el evitando que avanzara hacia su amiga.

-¡Yo soy el que no te lo permitirá!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso.

Tsuna lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho hacia Acnologia, pero este muy ágilmente esquiva el golpe y sujeta al pelirosa por su brazo y lo lanza hacia atrás para chocar contra Rin que estaba a sus espaldas.

Natsu también intento lanzo un golpe contra el peliblanco de cabello largo pero este volvió a esquivar el golpe con gran agilidad y lanzo una fuerte patada al abdomen del mago de clase SS lanzándolo lejos de él.

Ahora sin nadie que lo detuviera, Acnologia con gran velocidad apareció en frente de la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras que no fue lo suficientemente veloz. Sorano intento alejarse de él, pero Acnologia en un segundo tomo a la joven por el cuello con su monstruosa mano derecha y la levanto sobre el suelo.

-¿De verdad crees que podías destruir ese cofre sin que yo hiciera nada? Me subestimas demasiado, niña- Comento Acnologia muy serio.

-¿Quién…subestima a…quien?- Dijo Sorano con una sonrisa.

Con lo que dijo la pelinegra algo sorprendente paso. La propia sombra de Sorano empezó a moverse por su voluntad y extendiéndose por el suelo se dirigió al altar de piedra en el centro de la habitación.

 **-¡Eiryu no Bushin!-**

Tras decir el nombre de su hechizo, la sombra de Sorano comenzó a salir del suelo y tras surgir completamente tomo la forma de su dueña y siguió avanzando hacia el cofre que contenía el alma de Zeref.

-¿Un clon de sombras? ¡Bien!- Comento Lucia alegre.

El clon de sombras con forma de Sorano siguió avanzando a una gran velocidad sin ser detenida por nadie y con éxito se acerco lo suficiente para estar en frente de él y tomarlo con sus manos alegrando a los demás.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora lánzalo hacia arriba y yo lo destruiré!- Ordeno Serena preparando su maldición.

El clon de sombras de Sorano con el cofre en sus manos lo sujeto con firmeza y se preparo para lanzarlo pero lo que paso a continuación era algo que nadie podía esperar.

El mismo clon de sombras creado por Sorano si lanzo el cofre pero lo lanzo en dirección hacia el maestro de Seven Satan que sujetaba a su dueña. Acnologia sin quiera tener que mirar levanto su mano izquierda y atrapo el cofre dejando a todos los jóvenes magos sorprendidos.

-¿eh?- Murmuro Lisa sin palabras.

-¿Lo lanzo…hacia Acnologia?- Reacciono Serena demasiada sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, maldita?! ¡¿Ahora nos vas a traicionar?!- Exclamo Rin lleno de ira.

-T-Te equivocas…yo no fui…no puedo controlar mis sombras…- Hablo Sorano con dificultad mientras era sujetada del cuello por Acnologia.

-¿No puedo controlar sus sombras? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntaba Loki confundido.

-Ella dice la verdad. Ella no fue, fui yo- Hablo Acnologia sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo eres capaz de controlar las sombras de Sorano-chan?- Preguntaba Lisa arrodillada en el suelo al estar tan débil.

-Es algo realmente sencillo…- Hablo Acnologia mientras guardaba el cofre dentro de su ropa-…Las sombras son solamente una extensión más de la oscuridad. Si me concentro lo suficiente puedo controlar tus sombras de una manera muy fácil. Déjame mostrarte un mejor ejemplo-

Tras esas palabras por parte de Acnologia, el clon de sombras de Sorano que todavía seguía en la habitación empezó a distorsionarse y de repente se convirtió en una masa de sombras que fue hacia la mano de Acnologia y se convirtió en una espada que el sujeto.

-No puede ser…- Hablo Sorano quedándose sin aire.

-¡Adiós, niña!- Exclamo Acnologia muy serio.

El antiguo rey dragón levanto la espada de sombras puesta en su mano y luego comenzó a bajar el brazo con la intención de decapitar a la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras.

 **-¡Chaos Canon!-**

El peliblanco se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y decidió voltear la mirada para ver de donde provenían pero termino recibiendo el impacto de una gran ráfaga de llamas color rosado que lo hicieron soltar a Sorano, deshacer la espada de sombras y además lanzarlo varios metros hacia atrás.

Sorano cayó al suelo tosiendo por falta de aire, y Acnologia clavo sus manos en el suelo para detener su avanzar para después levantar su mirada y mirar la responsable de ese ataque. No había sido otra que el Demonio de Libros de Zeref pero maga de Fairy Tail, Serena.

-Con que este es el poder de un verdadero demonio de los libros de Zeref…Nada mal- Comento Acnologia poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Sorano?- Pregunto Serena en su forma de demonio.

-S-Si…Gracias, Serena-sama…- Dijo Sorano colocándose de pie.

-No te preocupes- Serena luego fijo su mirada sobre Acnologia- Logro resistir un impacto directo de mi Maldición del Caos… ¿Cómo es posible que no se convirtiera en polvo?-

-Durante estos 20 años investigue todo lo que poseían los libros de Zeref. Tanto los demonios como las maldiciones. Por esa razón he logrado obtener una enorme resistencia a ellas- Contesto el maestro de Seven Satan.

-Tal vez eres resistente pero no inmune. Ahora que tienes el alma de Zeref puedo unirme a la batalla, ¿Verdad, Natsu-san?- Preguntaba Serena muy determinada.

-¡No tengo objeciones!- Respondió el pelirosa mayor.

Los siete magos y un espíritu celestial en esa habitación rodearon al maestro de Seven Satan que no mostraba preocupación alguna al tener que luchar contra más adversarios. En vez de eso mostraba una leve sonrisa de placer.

-Aunque sean más o sean menos, eso no cambiara nada, yo ganare esta batalla- Comento Acnologia de manera burlona.

-¡No subestimes a Fairy Tail!- Exclamo Lucia muy seria.

La joven maga celestial tomo otra de sus llaves y esta de inmediato fue cubierta por ese fuerte brillo dorado.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Shojokyu no Tobira! ¡Virgo!-**

Diciendo el nombre de su invocación, Lucia convoco a la joven y guapa mujer vestida de sirvienta y con grilletes en sus muñecas y con un rostro muy poco expresivo.

-¡Loki, Virgo, préstenme su poder!-

-¡Por supuesto, princesa!- Contesto la sirvienta pelirosa.

-¡No tienes ni siquiera que pedirlo, Lucia!- Contesto Loki apretando sus puños listo para luchar.

-¿Es capaz de convocar dos espíritus celestiales a esa corta edad? Tal vez no tenga genes demoniacos, pero se nota que tiene la sangre Dragneel fluyendo por sus venas- Pensó Acnologia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Virgo comenzó la lucha arrodillándose en el suelo y colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre él. En ese preciso momento, la espíritu celestial uso su poderosa magia de tierra y en un instante un enorme y profundo agujero apareció a los pies de Acnologia.

-¡¿Un hoyo?!- Reaccionó Acnologia un poco sorprendido.

El peliblanco no pudo evitar caer por ese enorme agujero con tanta profundidad que no podía verse su final.

-¡Es tu turno, Oni-chan!- Exclamo Virgo muy seria.

-¡Si, déjamelo a mí! ¡Le mostrare todo el poder que posee la luz de mi Regulus!- Contesto Loki sonriendo.

El pelinaranja con orejas de gato dio un gran salto, lo suficientemente fuerte para posicionarlo por encima del profundo agujero por donde había caído Acnologia. En ese preciso momento Loki junto sus manos que fueron rodeadas por una luz dorada mucho más intensa que las anteriores.

 **-¡Maximum Regulus Impact!-**

Liberando un fuerte grito de esfuerzo, el espíritu zodiacal más fuerte disparo de sus manos una gran y brillante ráfaga de energía dorada con la forma de un enorme león que rugía. Ese león se adentro dentro del profundo agujero y creó una enorme explosión que hizo temblar toda la habitación.

Loki aterrizo de pie y muy cansado a orillas del profundo agujero en el suelo que soltaba una densa y gran nube de humo debido a la explosión.

-¿Lo habremos logrado?- Preguntaba Loki.

Pero la pregunta del espíritu celestial fue contestada en el momento en que un hombre de cabello blanco atravesó la densa cortina de humo que salía del agujero y con gran rapidez lanzo un par de rayos de oscuridad a través de Loki y Virgo.

-No puede ser…Lucia…- Hablaba Loki herido y empezando a desaparecer.

-Lo siento mucho…Princesa…- Dijo Virgo antes de desaparecer al ser herida.

-¡Loki! ¡Virgo!- Gritaba Lucia al ver desaparecer a sus amigos.

-No eres tan mala como yo pensé, niña. Pero no creas que el poder de dos simples marionetas puede…-

El maestro de Seven Satan dejo de hablar en el momento en que sintió algo raro a sus pies. Acnologia decidió bajar la mirada y observo cómo se estaba hundiendo dentro de una enorme sombra en forma de círculo.

El peliblanco de cabello largo volteo la mirada y observo como detrás de él se encontraba Sorano con sus manos puestas en el piso haciendo evidente que ella era la responsable de esa enorme sombra en el suelo.

 **-¡Eiryu no Uzu!-**

Después de que Sorano nombrara su hechizo, la velocidad del vórtice de sombras aumento, hundiendo con mayor rapidez al antiguo rey dragón. Pero este con firmeza coloco sus manos sobre la gran sombra y empezó a salir de ella.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes, mocosa? ¡Tus sombras no funcionan contra mí!- Exclamo Acnologia algo molesto.

-Tú dijiste solamente si te concentras lo suficiente…- Dijo Sorano.

-… ¡Entonces no te dejaremos concentrar!-

Esa repentina voz sorprendió al peliblanco y este con rapidez levanto la mirada y observo como a unos metros encima de él se encontraba Serena en su forma de demonio y volando con sus alas de energía. La chica demonio con rapidez apunto sus manos contra el preso Dragon Slayer.

 **-¡Chaos Hellblaze!-**

Diciendo el nombre de uno de sus hechizos más fuertes, Serena hizo aparecer en el aire encima de Acnologia un enorme círculo mágico de color rosado que de inmediato disparo un enorme pilar de fuego del mismo color sobre el maestro de Seven Satan.

Antes de que el enorme pilar de llamas rosadas descendiera por completo hacia él, Acnologia levanto su mano derecha cubierta con escamas negras e invoco un enorme escudo formado por la materia de la oscuridad y que con éxito rivalizo contra el ataque de Serena.

-No está nada mal esta combinación, pero, ¡Todavía están a cien años de herirme con un ataque como este!- Exclamo el antiguo rey dragón.

Para apoyar esas furiosas palabras, Acnologia aumento el poder de la barrera de oscuridad que salía de su brazo y además comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo con una oscuridad aun más fuerte que esa.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Mae!-**

El maestro de Seven Satan desato una poderosa oscuridad danzante tanto por arriba como por debajo de el. Esa fuerte oscuridad tuvo el poder para destruir tanto el vórtice de sombra a sus pies como el pilar de fuego rosado por encima de él, dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas.

-Destruyo los dos ataques con uno solo…- Dijo Serena frustrada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién de las siguientes alimañas será el siguiente en atacar?- Preguntaba Acnologia de forma sarcástica.

-¡Yo sigo! ¡Pero yo no soy una alimaña, maldito!-

Esa voz sorprendió al peliblanco ya que el no esperaba una respuesta verdadera. Acnologia se dio la vuelta y vio como se acercaba hacia él, cierta maga rubia que al parecer todavía tenía fuerza para moverse y poder mágico para cubrir su puño derecho con una fuerte luz blanca.

 **-¡Hakuryu no Tsume!-**

Lisa corriendo a gran velocidad logro impactar un fuerte golpe revestido con una fuerte luz blanca en la pierna derecha de Acnologia, pero este resistió el leve dolor y con su pierna izquierda dirigió una fuerte patada contra la maga de Sabertooth.

La Dragon Slayer Blanca rápidamente cruzo ambos brazos y colocándolos en frente de su rostro bloqueo la fuerte patada del maestro de Seven Satan. Pero aun así Lisa fue lanzada con gran fuerza hacia atrás.

Lisa estaba arrastrándose por el suelo debido por la gran fuerza del ataque de su enemigo pero con éxito clavo su mano derecha en el piso para detenerse pero al parecer su mano izquierda no estaba en las mismas condiciones para hacer lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien, Lisa-chan?- Preguntaba Sorano preocupada.

-Si…no te preocupes…aunque creo que aparte de algunas costillas ahora también tengo roto el brazo izquierdo…- Respondió Lisa adolorida sujetando su brazo roto.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por el dolor de huesos rotos, ya que no sentirás nada al estar muerta- Comento Acnologia con una mirada atemorizante.

-Lo siento…pero no lo creo- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

Al notar que la chica lastimada en frente de él no tenía miedo aparentemente, Acnologia una vez más logro una presencia por encima de él. El peliblanco levanto la mirada y observo como un Devil Slayer se encontraba suspendido en el aire por encima de él.

-¡Rin!- Exclamo Acnologia sorprendido.

El Dragon Slayer intento moverse para esquivar el ataque que venía pero de repente noto algo raro en su cuerpo. Acnologia pudo notar que su pierna derecha no se movía y al fijarse mejor observo que su pierna derecha tenía una extraña marca que brillaba fuertemente.

-Esta marca… ¡Fue el ataque de esa mocosa!- Exclamo Acnologia furioso.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Mi garra del dragón blanco paraliza todo lo que tenga su estigma! ¡Y aunque no tengo el poder suficiente para paralizar tu cuerpo completo, me basta con una pierna! ¡Ahora no podrás esquivar lo que viene, maldito!- Explico Lisa con una sonrisa.

La maga de Sabertooth tenía toda la razón, Acnologia no tuvo tiempo para sacar la fuerza y velocidad que necesitaba para romper el estigma en su pierna ya que Rin ya había tomado la cantidad de aire suficiente para llenar sus mejillas.

 **-¡Enaku no Gekiko!-**

Desatando un fuerte bramido, El peliblanco en el aire disparo de su boca una colosal ráfaga de llamas con un tono oscuro y que con gran velocidad y poder cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Acnologia.

Algunos de los magos que observaban esa acción creían que habían logrado herir al maestro de Seven Satan pero se retractaron cuando vieron que la ráfaga de fuego por parte de Rin empezaba a ser despejada por un fuerte viento de color negro que cubría al antiguo rey dragón.

- **¡Yamiryu no Tatsumaki!-**

El viento negro alrededor de Acnologia aumento y se convirtió en un fuerte tornado de oscuridad que despejo por completo las fuertes llamas mientras Rin caía al suelo de pie y muy frustrado por su ataque fallido.

Cuando el viento oscuro ceso, los jóvenes magos se colocaron en frente de Acnologia con la intención de seguir atacando pero cancelaron esa idea al ver la aterradora y temible mirada en los ojos del antiguo rey dragón, los cuales parecían las de una bestia inhumana.

-¡¿Es que acaso no lo entienden, basura?!- Exclamo Acnologia furioso- ¡Ataquen todo lo que quieran con sus débiles poderes, pero ustedes jamás serán capaces de hacerme ni un rasguño! ¡Sus ataques jamás lograran herir al Rey!-

-Nosotros no intentamos herirte…Lo que intentamos es hacer tiempo para que las estrellas principales preparen su acto- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica demonio, Acnologia abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa pero se sorprendió aun más al sentir un enorme poder calórico a sus espaldas. El maestro de Seven Satan se dio la vuelta y observo que ese gran poder que agitaba su cabello blanco era el poder expulsado de los puños de dos pelirosa corriendo hacia él con sus puños recubiertos con sus respectivas llamas.

El pelirosa que se encontraba del lado izquierdo tenía su brazo derecho cubierto con un fuerte fuego color blanco que desataba un brillo tan puro e intenso como la luz. Mientras que el pelirosa del lado derecho tenía su brazo izquierdo cubierto con colosales llamas carmesí que además estaban recubiertas con brutales rayos. Los dos magos de Fairy Tail dirigieron sus golpes de dos atributos hacia su enemigo.

 **-¡Hakuenryu no…!-**

 **-¡Raienryu no…!-**

 **-…¡GEKITETSU!-**

Natsu y Tsuna desatando el rugido de dos dragones al unisonó, lanzaron sus puños recubiertos con sus respectivos elemento hacia adelante y Acnologia no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlos y recibió con gran fuerza en su pecho un doble golpe de padre e hijo que cruzaba los elementos del fuego, el rayo y la luz.

El Maestro de Seven Satan resistió liberar un grito de dolor pero no pudo evitar escupir una gran cantidad de sangre mientras era lanzado con una fuerza abismal hacia el otro lado de la habitación colisionando contra pared, creando un cráter y un gran temblor que agito toda la base. Pero además el cofre dorado que contenía el alma de Zeref había salido de su ropa y se encontraba dando varios giros suspendido muy alto en el aire.

-Con que ese es el Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas de mi papa del cual mi mama tanto me hablo… ¡Es genial!- Pensó Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Tsuna ya posee el poder de los dos atributos. Al parecer debió comer la luz blanca de la hija de Sting… ¡Como era de esperar de ti, Tsuna!- Pensó Natsu también con una sonrisa.

-¡Papa! ¡Hermano! ¡Miren arriba!- Grito Lucia a su familia.

Natsu, Tsuna y los demás jóvenes magos levantaron la mirada y observaron el cofre dorado del alma de Zeref en medio del aire y empezando a caer al suelo.

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Lo destruiré de una vez por todas!- Exclamo el serio y furioso Devil Slayer en la habitación.

Para apoyar sus determinadas palabras, Rin expulso de todo su cuerpo unas colosales y ardiente llamas de un tono oscuro que de inmediato empezaron a concentrarse en el puño derecho del peliblanco. El poder de ese fuego mata demonios era muy diferente al del mostrado anteriormente y todos lo notaron al sentir el poder agitar sus cabellos a estar tan cerca de Rin.

 **-¡Metsuaku Ougi!-**

Pero antes de que Rin pudiera usar por completo su arte secreta, Acnologia ignorando el dolor en su pecho del ataque anterior, salió corriendo del cráter en la pared y procedió a apuntar su mano cubierta con una materia oscura hacia el alma de Zeref en el aire.

-¡No permitiré que destruyan el alma de Zeref! ¡No evitaran que arruinen todo por lo que vivido estos 20 años!- Exclamo Acnologia furioso.

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad apunto su mano derecha cubierta con escamas negras hacia el cofre dorado en al aire y de repente esa misma oscuridad que cubrió la mano de Acnologia empezó a cubrir el cofre dorado.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Fusen!-**

Nombrando su hechizo, la oscuridad de Acnologia alrededor del cofre dorado aumento su poder y termino formando alrededor del alma de Zeref una esfera de oscuridad para protegerla pero Rin que observo esa esfera no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

El Devil Slayer desato un gran grito que indicaba que estaba sacando todo su poder. Las llamas en el puño derecho del peliblanco aumentaron su poder a tal grado que otra capa de fuego se formo alrededor del cuerpo de Rin.

Rin fijo su furiosa mirada sobre el cofre dorado que contenía el alma de Zeref, y piso con firmeza con sus ardientes y diabólicas llamas cubriendo su cuerpo y listas para desatar un feroz ataque mata demonios.

 **-¡Maou no Ikari: Houen no Tetsui!-**

Las llamas que cubrían el puño de Rin desataron un gran calor por toda la habitación, y Rin desatando un fuerte grito, piso con fuerza y para después dar un gran salto impulsándose con las diabólicas llamas que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Esas mismas llamas que cubrían al Devil Slayer cambiaron su forma y tomaron la apariencia de un musculoso hombre con un con un rostro que tenia ojos afilados y colmillos puntiagudos, ese era el Rey Demonio.

Tanto Rin como el Rey Demonio formado por llamas a su alrededor apuntaron sus ardientes puños hacia adelante y los impactaron contra la esfera de oscuridad que cubría el cofre dorado suspendido en el aire. El choque del arte secreta de Rin contra esa esfera de oscuridad creó una fuerte onda de choque que azoto a todo el cuarto.

Rin presionaba con todo su fuerza intentando que sus llamas atravesaran esa dura esfera de oscuridad pero el fuerte choque de dos energías producía que un fuerte viento y rayos de energía se produjeran y esa gran fuerza que invadió la habitación, todos los jóvenes magos pudieron sentirla hacer temblar sus cuerpos.

-¡Es un intento inútil, Rin! ¡Sin tu odio, las llamas que produces no tienen la fuerza suficiente para vencerme!- Exclamo Acnologia.

Con las palabras que grito el maestro de Seven Satan, la esfera de oscuridad que cubría el cofre dorado empezó a extender su tamaño, hundiendo tanto las llamas como el puño de Rin dentro de la profunda oscuridad.

-Maldición… ¿Eso significa que sin mi odio…soy un inútil…?- Decía Rin cerrando sus ojos a punto de hundirse completamente en la oscuridad.

-¡No te rindas, Rin!-

-¡No escuches a ese tipo! ¡Apúrate y destruye esa cosa, Rin!-

Esas repentinas palabras hicieron que Rin una vez abriera sus ojos mientras se hundía en la oscuridad. El Devil Slayer no había podido reconocer esas voces, pero fijo su mirada sobre una chica que antes fue su compañera y sobre un chico con el que había luchado. Al ver a esos dos, Rin recobro su ardiente determinación.

-¡Maldición…Vamos! ¡AAAAHHHH!- Gritaba El peliblanco furioso.

No solo Rin, sino el Rey Demonio formado por las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo, ambos desataban un fuerte grito mientras todo el poder fuego mata demonio recobro todo su poder y elimino toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Y apretando su puño con tremenda fuerza Rin dirigió un golpe contra la esfera de oscuridad que cubría el cofre dorado que tenía el alma de Zeref.

En el momento en que el puño de Rin revestido con poderosas llamas impacto de nuevo contra la esfera de oscuridad, una enorme explosión que cruzaba un fuego naranja oscuro y un color negro azoto todo el aire de la habitación sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en ella. La onda expansiva de la explosión agitaba los cabellos y hacía temblar los cuerpos de los magos.

Después de que ceso la explosión, todo la parte superior de ese cuarto estaba lleno de un denso humo y no podía verse nada. Pero de repente esa nube de humo fue atravesada por un joven peliblanco que iba cayendo a gran velocidad y con dirección al suelo y que al parecer estaba muy cansado como para detenerse.

Pero de repente un mago de fuego con cabello rosa corriendo a gran velocidad, dio un gran salto y atrapo al peliblanco con ambas brazos quedando ambos en el aire y reduciendo la velocidad de la caída pero aun iban a estrellarse contra el suelo. Hasta que una niña de 12 años tomo una de sus llaves doradas la cual empezó a brillar.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Hakuyokyu no Tobira! ¡Aries!-**

El fuerte destello dorado de la llave que Lucia sostenía en su mano derecha hizo que apareciera una joven y atractiva chica de cabello rosa y cuernos de cabra en su cabeza, muy bella y voluptuosa, vestía un vestido corto blanco hecho al parecer de lana al igual que las botas y además tenia una tímida expresión en su rostro.

-¡Yo evitare su caída! ¡Lo siento!- Dijo Aries con su mano derecha liberando un destello rosado.

La espirutu celestial de la constelación de la cabra logro crear con una gran velocidad una gran cantidad de lana color rosado y muy suave en la cual cayeron con mucha fuerza pero con nada de dolor tanto Tsuna como Rin.

-¡Bien! ¡Gracias, Aries!- Dijo Lucia contenta.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo Aries de manera muy tímida pero feliz antes de desaparecer.

-¿Por qué rayos se disculpa si le está dando las gracias?- Preguntaba Sorano con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿A quién le importa? Es linda- Comento Lisa sonriendo.

Sobre esa suave lana de color rosado que seguía en el cuarto, Rin que estaba muy cansado y herido debido a la explosión abrió los ojos y miro que estaba tirado justamente encima de un Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación.

-Desgraciado…Q-¿Quién te pidió ayuda…?- Comento Rin con una sonrisa.

-No tenías que pedirla…Era muy evidente debido a lo débil que eres, estúpido…- Contesto Tsuna también sonriendo.

-¿Habrá logrado destruir el cofre y el alma de Zeref?- Se preguntaba Natsu muy serio.

Pero la pregunta del pelirosa mayor fue contestada en el momento en otra cosa atravesó la densa humo que seguía en el aire, esa cosa era el cofre dorado que para sorpresa de todos aparte de un poco de sucio no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sigue intacto?!- Reaccionó Serena sorprendida.

-Demonios… ¿Lo que hice fue en vano?- Dijo Rin frustrado y molesto.

-¡No se depriman! ¡Prepárense para atacar con todo su poder!- Exclamo Natsu seriamente.

-¡No me subestimes, Natsu! ¡¿Crees que los dejare…?!-

Pero el maestro de Seven Satan dejo de hablar y correr en el momento en que vio algo que lo sorprendió al igual que a los demás. En el momento en que el cofre dorado que tenía el alma de Zeref en su interior cayó al suelo, había aparecido una gruesa grieta que además se multiplicaba a gran velocidad.

-¡¿Grietas?!- Reaccionó Acnologia sorprendido.

-¡Prepárense para atacar!- Exclamo Natsu rodeando su puño con llamas.

Pero las palabras del mago de clase SS fueron en vano ya que cuando el cofre dorado se rompió por completo en varios pedazos tirados por el suelo lo que todos vieron los había sorprendido a tal grado que los había dejado totalmente paralizados al igual que a Acnologia.

-Q-¿Qué es esto?- Murmuraba Natsu sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- Dijo Tsuna asombrado.

-E-Esto no puede estar pasando…- Reacciono Acnologia en estado de shock.

Cuando el cofre dorado se partió en varios pedazos, lo que vieron todos los magos fue exactamente nada. Dentro de ese cofre no había salida ningún objeto, poder mágico, alma o algo por el estilo, no había nada dentro de el.

-No puede ser…El alma de Zeref… ¿No está?- Decía Acnologia sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?! ¡Ese cofre este vacio! ¡¿Dónde rayos esta el alma de Zeref?! ¡¿Acaso es invisible o algo por el estilo?!- Gritaba Tsuna confundido y molesto.

-¿Acaso Rin-san la habrá destruido con su ataque anterior?- Pregunta Lucia confundida.

-No lo creo…A parte de la barrera de oscuridad que cubría el cofre no pude sentir otra cosa que haya golpeado con mis puños…- Explico Rin muy serio.

-En primer lugar, ¿Qué forma tiene el alma de Zeref, Natsu-sama? ¿Es posible que haya un alma dentro de un cofre?- Preguntaba Sorano también confundida.

-Yo lo investigue por varios años así que se que si es posible. El alma de Zeref debería tener forma de una lacrima o cristal negro mágico…pero no hay nada- Dijo Natsu muy confundido también.

-El alma de Zeref no está…- Pensaba Acnologia-… ¿Eso significa que estuve protegiendo un cofre vacio? ¿Acaso alguno de mis subordinados lo habrá robado?...No es posible…yo me hubiera dado cuenta…Entonces, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Acaso la cosa por la que estuve luchando estos 20 años desapareció?...Me niego a aceptarlo… ¡No voy a aceptarlo!-

En un segundo un enorme poder que sorprendió a los jóvenes magos invadió toda la habitación. Ese poder era tan grande que hacía temblar toda la base y hacia aparecer varias grietas en las paredes y suelos que se extendían cada vez mas y mas.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Rin que eran empujados por ese gran poder levantaron y observaron de donde venia. El responsable de esa gran oleada de energía no era otro más que el antiguo Rey Dragón, Acnologia que se encontraba rodeado por una negra y densa aura de oscuridad.

-Q-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- Preguntaba Tsuna intentando no salir volando debido a ese gran poder.

-Si el alma de Zeref no está en esta habitación… ¡No tengo porque contenerme!- Exclamo el Rey de la Oscuridad.

Tras decir esas palabras, el poder que expulsaba de Acnologia aumento a tal grado que su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar poco a poco. Sus dientes se volvieron más afilados parecidos a los colmillos de un dragón y al igual que las pupilas de sus ojos que tomaron una apariencia más bestial.

La capa negra que cubría a Acnologia debido al gran poder que expulsaba el que la vestía fue destruida en un instante al igual que la camisa sin mangas del maestro de Seven Satan. Acnologia ahora solo vestía un pantalón militar y unas botas negras, mientras se podía apreciar su tonificado y musculoso cuerpo, la marca de su gremio en su hombro derecho y además de una enorme cicatriz tanto por su pecho como en espalda. Esa cicatriz era de una batalla hace 20 años.

Sin la capa cubriendo su cuerpo, se podía apreciar que el brazo derecho cubierto de escamas negras de Acnologia también empezó a cambiar de forma. Las escamas negras que cubrían mitad del brazo derecho de Acnologia comenzaron a brillar y a extenderse más allá del cuerpo del peliblanco. Las escamas negras cubrieron tanto la mitad del rostro como la mitad del torso de Acnologia.

-Su cuerpo está cambiando…-Pensó Natsu cubriéndose de la gran onda de poder-… ¡No puede ser…esto es…!-

Las escamas negras se habían extendido por la mitad derecha del cuerpo y rostro de Acnologia mientras que en su lado izquierdo, su piel también tomo la forma de escamas aunque estas eran del mismo color de su piel humana. En la espalda del peliblanco aparecieron algunos filosos picos pero también surgió una sola enorme ala de un dragón negro en el lado izquierdo de la espalda.

Esa enorme ala en el lado izquierdo de su espalda se extendió con gran fuerza causando un fuerte viento. Ambas manos de Acnologia se volvieron garras que soltaban un fuerte vapor oscuro y terminando su transformación, el antiguo rey dragón mostro una sonrisa enseñando sus colmillos a los jóvenes magos a unos metros de él.

-¿Qué te parece, Natsu? ¿El poder de mi Dragon Force?- Dijo Acnologia agitando su ala izquierdo.

Ante la nueva apariencia y poder que mostraba el maestro de Seven Satan, los jóvenes magos, incluido Natsu, mostraban una mezcla de asombro y temor al fijar la mirada sobre el hombre que estaban enfrentando.

-¿Dragon…Force?... ¿Eso es un verdadero Dragon…Force?- Murmuraba Lisa demasiado sorprendida.

-Sin duda es la personificación de un monstruo…- Dijo Serena atemorizada.

-Pensar que no estaba luchando en serio…- Comento Rin arrodillado en el suelo por el cansancio.

-¡Que miedo!- Dijo Lucia muy asustada.

-¡Como si me importara que puedas usar el Dragon Force! ¡Eso no cambiara nada! ¡Yo seguiré luchando!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran seriedad y determinación en su mirada.

El joven pelirosa estaba dispuesto a avanzar para seguir la lucha contra Acnologia pero el pelirosa mayor se coloco en frente de los jóvenes magos impidieron que avanzaran hacia el frente.

-¡Todos, quédense detrás de mí! ¡Yo me encargo de esto!- Exclamo Natsu muy serio.

Tras decir esas palabras, Natsu procedió a invocar alrededor de su cuerpo una poderosa aura de color rojo carmesí que expulsaba una ardiente onda de poder por todo el cuerpo. Al igual que su enemigo, el alto poder que expulsaba el pelirosa empezó a cambiar su apariencia.

El mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail fortaleció sus tonificados músculos mientras su piel comenzaba a cambiar a un color más rojizo. Finalmente la piel en los brazos de Natsu se convirtió en ardientes escamas de un intenso color rojo al igual que algunas zonas de su rostro. Esas escamas expulsaban un poderoso fuego que rodeaba a Natsu que lucía muy serio y feroz. Ese era el Dragon Force de Natsu.

-¿Crees que puedes luchar a mi nivel por usar el Dragon Force? Lo lamento pero será un intento inútil, Natsu- Dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Ese es el Dragon Force de mi padre?- Reaccionó Tsuna asombrado.

-Es algo increíble…- Comento Serena sorprendida.

-Si…Sin duda los Dragon Slayer de la Primera Generación están en otro nivel…- Dijo Sorano igual de sorprendida que los demás.

-Si Salamander usa el Dragon Force también creo que todavía tenemos oportunidad de ganar- Comento Rin colocándose de pie.

-¡Lo siento pero no será así! ¡El tiempo de luchar en equipo se acabo! ¡Ahora me encargare yo solo! ¡Ustedes salgan rápido de aquí!- Exclamo Natsu sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nos está pidiendo que escapemos, Natsu-san?!- Preguntaba Lisa furiosa.

-¡No juegues con nosotros, maldito viejo! ¡Yo no pienso escapar, todavía puedo luchar contra este desgraciado!- Respondió Tsuna a su padre.

-¡No lo subestimes, Tsuna!- Exclamo Natsu seriamente- ¡Me equivoque pensando que podíamos vencerlo todos juntos! ¡El está a un nivel muy diferente al de ustedes! ¡Si se quedan morirán!-

-Aun si salen de este lugar será el mismo resultado...Ellos morirán por mis garras tarde o temprano- Dijo Acnologia con una aterradora mirada.

-¡Yo no voy a permitir eso! ¡Si el alma de Zeref desapareció, solamente queda derrotarte a ti para terminar mi misión!- Respondió un feroz Natsu cubriendo su cuerpo escamoso con un fuerte fuego carmesí.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero me niego a creer que el alma de Zeref haya desaparecido…- Hablo Acnologia-…No sé exactamente que paso, pero dudo que un poder tan grande como el que estaba dentro de ese cofre haya desaparecido tan fácilmente. Pero dejemos ese asunto para después, ahora me concentrare en matarte-

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo harás eso? Con mi Dragon Force activado la batalla seguirá igual, ¡Todavía estamos iguales, Acnologia!- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿Iguales? No te engañes, Natsu- Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa- Y para responder tu pregunta, te matara copiando el truco de la mocosa de las sombras, pero más que copiar, pienso mejorarlo-

Con esas palabras, La intensa oscuridad que surgió de Acnologia presentaba un color negro aun más profundo y aterrador ya que era la oscuridad del Dragon Force. Esa oscuridad se extendió por el suelo y de repente se levantaron seis pilares de esa materia oscura al lado del antiguo rey dragón.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Bushin!-**

Diciendo el nombre del hechizo que estaba usando, los seis pilares de oscuridad de Acnologia comenzaron a distorsionar su forma rectar y poco a poco tomaron una apariencia humana hasta que al final sus colores empezaron a cambiar y esos seis pilares se convirtieron en seis clones sólidos de Acnologia antes de tomar la apariencia del Dragon Force dejando a todos los magos en esa habitación demasiado sorprendidos.

-¿Ha creado seis clones? ¡Maldición, con un Acnologia ya me bastaba!- Exclamo Rin molesto y atemorizado.

-¿Qué hacemos? Tal vez si deberíamos escapar…Tsuna…- Comento Serena un poco asustada.

-¡Yo no pienso escapar! ¡Sean cien o cuantos sean, yo venceré a este tipo!- Exclamo un serio pelirosa chocando sus puños determinados.

-¡Te dije que no lo subestimes, Tsuna! ¡Vete de aquí junto con los demás, rápido!- Ordena un alterado Natsu.

-¡Este no es el momento de actuar con un padre, Natsu!- Exclamo el original Acnologia con una sonrisa.

Los siete Acnologia, incluyendo al original que estaba usando su demoniaco Dragon Force, pisaron con fuerza causando varias y profundas grietas en el suelo mientras cada uno de ellos comenzó a aspirar una gran cantidad de aire por su boca atrayendo a su alrededor un viento oscuro en forma de espiral.

-¡Maldición, no hay tiempo de que escapen! ¡Todos quédense detrás de mí!- Exclamo Natsu muy serio aumentando el poder de sus llamas de dragón.

Mientras Natsu aumento el poder del fuego a su alrededor a un gran nivel, los siete Acnologias ya habían tomado la gran cantidad de aire que necesitaban y seguidamente fijaron sus diabólicos ojos sobre los magos a unos metros de ellos y decidieron desatar un colosal ataque.

 **-¡Yamiryu no Nanatsu Hoko!-**

Desatando al mismo tiempo los alaridos de siete dragones, Acnologia y sus seis clones dispararon de sus bocas con un tiempo unisonó, siete grandes ráfagas de oscuridad que avanzaban a una gran velocidad destruyendo el suelo mientras se dirigía a los demás magos en esa habitación.

Aunque los rugidos disparados por sus clones tenían un gran tamaño, poder y velocidad, el rugido de oscuridad disparado por Acnologia en estado de Dragon Force mostraba un poder muy diferente al de antes. Ahora era mucho más grande y la oscuridad que conformaba el rugido era mucho más profunda, poderosa y temible.

Al observar la lluvia de ataques que se dirigían hacia ellos, los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth acompañados por Rin sintieron un enorme temor incluido Natsu pero a pesar de eso procedió a cubrir sus dos puños con ardientes llamas color carmesí con su poder al máximo.

 **-¡Shin Guren: Chou Bakuenjin!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación, en estado de Dragon Force, realizo un movimiento con sus tonificados brazos y formo una enorme espiral de llamas carmesí con un tamaño, poder, velocidad y calor muy diferente al de antes y de inmediato la dirigió hacia adelante para contraatacar contra los siete rugidos de oscuridad.

Aunque las verdaderas llamas de un dragón lanzadas por Natsu eran realmente poderosas, no tardaron en ser consumidas por la profundad oscuridad del ataque lanzado por siete Acnologias. La oscuridad destruyo el ataque del mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail y sin inconvenientes siguió avanzando hacia los jóvenes magos que estaban en estado de shock.

-Maldición… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Así es como termina todo?!- Fue todo lo que pudo pensar Tsuna al final.

Los siete rugidos siguieron avanzando y rápidamente atraparon dentro de la profunda oscuridad a todo lo que había dentro de ese séptimo piso y no se detuvieron ahí. A través del agujero que había en el techo la oscuridad se extendió y en tan solo unos segundos, cada uno de los pisos de la base de Seven Satan habían sido destruidos por el poder del antiguo rey dragón.

En un instante el paisaje había cambiado. La base, el coliseo y la montaña sobre la que se encontraba todo, habían sido destruidos por un enorme pilar de oscuridad que siguió creciendo y subió hasta el mismísimo cielo despejando todas las nubes y creando un enorme agujero en el cielo.

El pilar de oscuridad comenzó a despejarse y cuando desapareció completamente, en el centro de la ciudad de la enorme isla donde antes había una enorme montaña con un gran coliseo ahora solo había un profundo cráter donde solamente se encontraba el maestro de Seven Satan y sus seis clones rodeados de una gran y profunda cortina de humo por todo los alrededores.

-Bueno término de una manera muy fácil y aburrida pero al final elimine a las plagas…ahora solamente faltan las demás cucarachas que están en la ciudad- Comento Acnologia dándose la vuelta junto con sus clones para salir del cráter.

-¡¿Estás seguro de eso?!-

Al oír esa repentina voz masculina, Acnologia y sus clones se dieron la vuelta de mala gana y el original abrió un poco los ojos debido a la gran sorpresa que el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad no se esperaba en el momento en que la cortina de humo se despejo.

Lo que el antiguo rey dragón y sus clones de oscuridad vieron fue una colosal defensa conformada por un gran muro de hierro, hielo y grandes rocas que además estaba recubierto con una barrera de rayos, una densa nube de veneno, un escudo de luz dorada, y un fuerte tornado de viento con algunas llamas. Ese muro al parecer había bloqueado sus siete rugidos.

-Me equivoque…las demás plagas no están dentro de la ciudad- Dijo con seriedad el original Acnologia.

Detrás de ese muro conformado por varias magias, se encontraban un herido pero vivos los jóvenes que estaban en el séptimo piso junto con Acnologia. Ellos estaban tirados en el suelo debido al fuerte impactaron pero comenzaron a levantarse, aunque un poco confundidos por lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué? ¿Estamos vivos?- Decía Serena al levantarse del suelo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo rayos sobrevivimos a un ataque como ese? ¿Fue mi papa?- Preguntaba Lucia también confundida.

-No…No fui yo…apenas pudo atrasarlo un poco…- Respondió Natsu levantándose del suelo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba Lisa también confundida.

Los jóvenes y confundidos magos fijaron sus miradas hacia adelante para responder sus preguntas y aparte del colosal muro formado por varios elementos detrás de el también se encontraban una serie de siluetas cubiertas por una nube de polvo pero cuando se despejo era imposible no reconocer a esas personas.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo- Dijo un joven con cabello albino.

-Si no fuera por el fuego de Natsu-san que retraso ese ataque quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado- Dijo una mujer con un largo cabello azul.

-Pero en cualquier caso… ¿Qué rayos fue lo que lanzo un ataque así?- Preguntaba un joven de cabello negro.

-Creo que fue alguna clase de criatura…no pude ver bien- Comento una joven de cabello café.

-¿No fue un hombre?...aunque no se veía como uno- Comento una chica de cabello azul oscuro.

-Si no mal recuerdos ese es el Devil Slayer que antes era parte de Seven Satan…Parece que lo que dijo Marcus era verdad y está trabajando con nosotros, parece que no tengo otra opción que aceptar- Dijo una chica de un largo cabello escarlata con un mechón azul en el frente.

-Es lo mejor…necesitaremos ayuda si queremos vencer al tipo que hizo este cráter- Dijo un hombre de cabello rojo puntiagudo.

-Tienes toda la razón…papa…- Comento una joven de cabello morado.

-¡Me alegra que estén bien, Tsuna, Natsu, todos!- Dijo un gato azul alado.

-Si…a mi también- Apoyo una gata blanca también con alas.

Tsuna y los demás jóvenes, aparte de Rin, mostraron una sonrisa al ver a Marcus, Wendy, Ryos, Sonia, Raine, Alicia, Erik, Sophia, Happy y Charle, todos en frente de ellos y detrás de ese muro elemental que habían creado.

-¡Todos!- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por salvarnos…- Dijo Sorano con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Llegamos mejor tarde que nunca…Veo que estas bien, Marcus- Comento Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Claro que estoy bien, mucho mejor que tu, estas hecho polvo- Dijo Marcus en frente del pelirosa.

-No me subestimes…apenas estoy comenzando a calentarme- Contesto el mago de fuego levantando su puño.

Los dos Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación procedieron a chocar sus puños mientras permanecían las sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡TSUNA-SAMA!-

El encuentro de Marcus y Tsuna fue interrumpida debido a que cierta maga de hielo con una cascada de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos se lanzo hacia el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y cubriéndolo con sus brazos ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Raine!- Dijo Tsuna sorprendido al ver a la chica que lo abrazaba y lo llenaba con las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Tsuna-sama! ¡Raine estuvo realmente preocupada por usted! ¡Raine estuvo pensando en usted todas estas 34 horas, 27 minutos y 15 segundos que estuvieron separados!- Gritaba la peliazul oscuro todavía llorosa.

-¿Contaste todo ese tiempo?- Reacciono Sonia sorprendida.

-En serio necesitamos conseguirle ayuda profesional…- Comento Charle con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Lamento haberte preocupado…- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa a la maga de hielo.

-Tsuna-sama…- Hablo Raine con una tierna sonrisa que con rapidez fue cambiada por un serio rostro-… ¿Acaso hizo algo indebido con Serena-san mientras Raine estuvo lejos de ustedes? ¿O con Lisa-san? ¿O con Sorano-san? ¿O con Lucia-san?-

-¡No hice nada de eso con ninguna de ellas, maldita pervertida! ¡Además esa última es mi hermano menor! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa dentro de esa cabeza tuya?!- Exclamo Tsuna totalmente rojo y muy molesto.

-Creo esa pregunta es imposible de saber…- Comento Ryos observando la situación al igual que los demás.

Mientras los demás jóvenes trataban de despegar a Raine de Tsuna, Natsu que seguía en estado de Dragon Force se levanto del suelo y observo como a él se le acercaban Alicia, Sophia, Erik y Wendy que lucían muy serios.

-¿Qué es esto?...Siento un gran poder mágico fluyendo alrededor de Natsu-san y además esa apariencia… ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba Alicia sorprendida.

-Ese debe ser el Dragon Force…- Hablo Sophia también sorprendida-…Sin duda es algo increíble…-

-Si está usando el Dragon Force y aun así estás tirado en el suelo, eso significa que nuestro enemigo es más fuerte de lo que creemos, ¿Verdad, Natsu-san?- Dijo Wendy muy seria.

-Si…eso parece- Contesto el pelirosa quitando el polvo de su ropa.

-Lo oigo… ¡Aquí viene, prepárense!- Exclamo Erik seriamente.

Ante las palabras dichas por el Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Segunda Generación, todos los magos se colocaron en posición de lucha y observaron asombrados como el muro elemental que les había salvado la vida exploto y se volvió simple polvo en tan solo unos segundos.

Cuando la explosión de polvo proveniente de la destrucción del muro había cesado, los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth junto con Rin, Erik y Sophia observaron asombrados y atemorizados al peliblanco con un cuerpo tonificado cubierto por la mitad con escamas negras de su lado derecho y de su lado izquierdo en su espalda, la gran ala de dragón de color negro agitaba el viento con gran fuerza y además seguía acompañado por sus seis clones que poseían una apariencia normal.

-Yo tenía razón, todas las plagas sean reunidos pero eso está bien…Así no tengo que buscarlos…- Dijo Acnologia con una seria mirada en sus bestiales ojos.

-¿Ese tipo cubierto con escamas es el maestro de Seven Satan?- Pregunto Alicia un poco asustada.

-Si…Ese es Acnologia- Contesto Serena igual de asustada que su compañera.

-¿Ese tipo? Sin duda posee la apariencia y poder de un verdadero monstruo. Y al parecer trajo a su familia de gemelos- Comento Sonia sorprendida.

-El se encuentra usando su Dragon Force y los tipos que se parecen a él son clones creados con oscuridad condensaba expulsaba de su cuerpo…Es un Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad- Explico Rin muy serio.

-¿Un Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad, Puede crear clones y además usar el Dragon Force? Sin duda parece un oponente complicado…- Dijo Marcus al observar a su enemigo.

-Pero si estamos todos juntos no será problema… ¡Podemos vencerlo!- Exclamo Ryos chocando sus puños metálicos.

Pero después de lo que dijo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación, los jóvenes magos observaron con sorpresa como una vez mas Natsu se coloco en frente de ellos y cubrió todo su cuerpo con las ardientes y poderosas llamas de su Dragon Force. Y además esta vez a su lado se encontraban una mujer de cabello azul y un hombre de cabello rojo puntiagudo, y ambos con rapidez también comenzaron a aumentar su poder mágico.

Wendy de inmediato cubrió su cuerpo con un intenso y puro viento muy poderoso mientras al mismo tiempo su cabello se volvía rosa al igual que sus afilados ojos, y además en su espalda, muñecas y tobillos empezaron a surgir unas hermosas y blancas alas.

Y Erik por su parte expulsaba de todo su cuerpo un venenoso vapor color morado rojizo mientras al mismo tiempo sus ojos se volvían mas afilados y sus colmillos aumentaban su tamaño. La piel en ambos brazos del pelirojo fueron transformadas en escamas de un tono rojo venenoso y sus manos se convirtieron en filosas garras blancas. Ahora junto con Wendy y Erik eran un total de cuatro Dragon Slayers usuarios de Dragon Force en ese enorme cráter en el centro del pueblo de la isla.

-¡Ese es el Dragon Force de Wendy-san!- Dijo Raine reconociendo ese poder.

-Y ese es el Dragon Force de mi padre…Ambos tienen un gran poder- Comento Sophia sorprendida.

-Ahora tenemos tres usuarios de Dragon Force de nuestro lado…tal vez no estemos totalmente perdidos…- Comento Rin seriamente.

-¡Lo siento, pero la situación no ha cambiado! ¡Ustedes todavía tienen que irse de aquí!- Ordeno un furioso Natsu.

-¡¿Todavía sigues con eso, maldito viejo?! ¡Yo no pienso huir!- Contesto Tsuna muy molesto.

-¡Este no es el momento para discutir, Tsuna-kun! ¡Natsu-san, Erik-san y yo nos encargaremos de Acnologia hasta que ustedes puedan salir de la isla! ¡Vayan al puerto, tomen un barco y váyanse!- Exclamo una seria Wendy.

-¡¿Y que pasara cuando nos vayamos?! ¡¿Ustedes simplemente lucharan hasta morir por las manos de ese monstruo?! ¡¿Creen que vamos a aceptar algo como eso?!- Exclamo un Ryos furioso.

-¡Ryos-san tiene razón! ¡No podemos simplemente abandonarlos y huir!- Comento una nerviosa Sophia.

-¡Obedece, Sophia! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes oír los pensamientos que tiene este tipo?! ¡El tiene el poder para destuir toda esta isla si él quisiera! ¡Ustedes no son rivales para ir, tienen que irse!- Grito Erik al parecer un poco asustado.

-¡¿Y creen que tenemos miedo?! ¡Me da igual cuando poder tenga, nosotros podemos vencerlo!- Contesto un furioso Tsuna.

-¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije cuando luchamos durante el torneo?!-Exclamo Natsu seria y furiosamente- ¡Está bien tener miedo! ¡Debes reconocer cuando no puedes vencer a un enemigo, Tsuna! ¡Y como tu padre no voy a dejar que vayas directo a tu muerte! ¡Es mi deber protegerte!-

Ante lo que dijo su padre, Tsuna no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco y después procedió a cerrar sus ojos recordando su derrota a manos de Phoenix durante el Torneo del Rey Demonio y después de recordar las palabras que le dijo el enmascarado, Tsuna abrió sus ojos con una seria mirada.

-Estuviste lejos de mí estos 12 años…así que no creas que puedes venir y darme ordenes como si fuera a obedecer todo lo que digas, viejo…- Contesto un serio Tsuna-

Tras decir esas palabras, el serio joven pelirosa procedió a avanzar algunos pasos hacia adelante y colocándose al lado de los usuarios de Dragon Force, Tsuna con gran poder y furia cubrió todo su cuerpo con unas colosales llamas carmesí.

-¡Yo tengo miedo pero no de Acnologia, sino de abandonar a mis compañeros! ¡Por esa razón me quedare! ¡Ya que estando juntos hay nada que temer, ya que no estamos solos! ¡Podemos ganar!- Exclamo un determinado Tsuna chocando sus puños.

-¡Aunque digas eso…!-

-¡Y déjame decirte otra cosa!-Interrumpió Tsuna a su padre- ¡Tu antes dijiste que cuando derrotaras a Acnologia tu misión habría terminado, pero ahí te equivocas!-

-M-¿Me equivoco? ¿Cómo rayos me equivoco?- Decia Natsu confundido.

-¡Dijiste que esta era tu misión y ahí te equivocas! ¡Esta no es tuya, es nuestra misión! ¡Y sin duda la cumpliremos!- Exclamo un Tsuna realmente serio.

Ante las palabras que decía su hijo, Natsu no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con una pequeña sorpresa al observar que detrás de Tsuna se encontraba una silueta de él cuando era más joven. Y se sorprendió aun más cuando los demás jóvenes magos apoyaron a su hijo al colocarse a su lado.

-Tsuna tiene toda la razón…Natsu-san- Comento Serena mostrando una sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto. La maestra nos dio la misión de venir a esta isla, no podemos irnos tan fácilmente- Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa al lado de Tsuna.

-Es verdad. Si nos fuéramos sin haber vencido a todo el gremio oscuro de esta isla seria como una misión fallida- Comento Ryos sonriente.

-Y eso sería como una deshora para el gremio de Fairy Tail- Dijo Sonia muy seria.

-Y como orgullosos portadores de la marca de Fairy Tail no podemos dejar que eso pase, estoy segura que mi madre pensaría lo mismo- Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

-Eso significa que nos quedaremos para cumplir con la misión que le fue encomendara a la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail- Dijo Raine muy seria.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos quedaremos!- Comento Lucia muy determinada.

-¡Aye Sir!- Apoyo Happy al lado de los magos.

-A Sorano-chan y a mí también nos dio la misma misión nuestro gremio, y los magos y magas de Sabertooth tampoco aceptaremos huir ya eso ofendería el orgullo de nuestro gremio, ¡No quedaremos!- Exclamo una sonríete Lisa.

-S-Si…Tsuna-sama, Lisa-chan y todos los demás tienen toda la razón- Apoyo Sorano tímida pero determinadamente.

-¡Yo tampoco me iré! ¡Si llego a casa sin papa, mama me mataría!- Dijo Sophia giñando el ojo mientras sonreía.

-¡Y yo nos pertenezco a ninguno de sus gremio o trabajo para ustedes! ¡Estamos aliados, pero no hagan como si fueran mis jefes! ¡Yo me quedare porque yo quiero!- Exclamo un serio y determinado Rin.

Ante todas las cosas que dijeron los jóvenes magos que mostraban su gran determinación a través de sus miradas, Erik, Wendy y Natsu soltaron un pequeño suspiro para después mostrar una sonrisa.

-Maldición…Parece que no tenemos otra opción que dejar que se queden, puedo escuchar que no piensan retractarse de su decisión- Comento Erik sonriendo.

-Eso parece… ¡Además no podemos pensar en que vamos a rendirnos tan fácilmente! ¡Estando yo aquí no voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes muera! ¡Como su senpai del gremio, yo los protegeré!- Dijo una sonriente Wendy.

-Yo tampoco puedo negarle nada a unos jóvenes con una determinación tan ardiente… ¡Bueno que se va hacer! ¡Vamos, todos!- Exclamo Natsu con una determina sonrisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora estoy más que encendido que el mismísimo sol! ¡Vamos a calcinar a este tipo!- Exclamo Tsuna chocando sus puños y rodeando su cuerpo con llamas mientras mostraba una sonrisa determinada.

Acnologia y sus clones solo mostraban un serio rostro al observar la determinación de los magos y magas a unos metros de él.

-Parece que han decidido morir todos juntos como una familia de plagas, pero eso está bien, ahora no tendré que buscarlos uno por uno alrededor de la isla. Solamente les tengo una pregunta- Acnologia procedió a mostrar una aterrado mirada y una leve sonrisa- ¿Prefieren que mis clones usen Dragon Force? ¿Sí o no?-

 _Mientras tanto…_

En alguna zona desconocida del mundo o incluso puede ser en otra parte más allá. Ese lugar era realmente raro. No había ninguna nube, o algún sol, ni siquiera podría decirse que habría algún cielo. En donde debería estar el cielo solo había un espacio negro que parecía infinito.

En la tierra debajo de ese espacio negro, había una gran cantidad de agua sobre la sucia superficie de la suelo. Esa agua que lucía más o menos sucia no parecía tener algún comienzo o fin al igual que la tierra. Ese extraño lugar estaba totalmente deshabilitado, y no había ningún solo sonido.

Pero en una parte no especifica de ese extraño lugar, había una densa neblina de un color negro y dentro de esa parecía que había alguna silueta distorsionada que no se reconocía si era hombre, mujer o algo más. Esa extraña silueta dentro de la neblina no hizo ningún movimiento por todo el tiempo que estuvo parado en esa mojada tierra hasta que de repente parecía que miro hacia el espacio negro que hacía de cielo y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Cuándo tiempo pasara para que podamos vernos cara a cara?...Tsuna-

 **Continuara…**


	31. Refuerzos

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 31: ¡Refuerzos!**

Tsuna, Natsu y Rin, tres poderosos magos de fuegos se unieron para poder luchar contra el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad, Acnologia el cual se divertía combatiendo contra los tres magos cazadores al mismo tiempo.

Serena, Lisa, Sorano y Lucia no soportaron quedarse solo a ver y se unieron a la batalla contra el antiguo rey dragón el cual tuvo unas pocas complicaciones al luchar contra todos esos poderosos magos. Pero durante ese combate todos se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que el alma de Zeref había desaparecido, cuando Acnologia observo eso decidió dejo dejar de jugar con sus enemigos y dejo de contenerse.

Acnologia después de activar su temible Dragon Force, con su verdadero poder destruyo toda la base de Seven Satan con uno de sus ataques, pero Tsuna, Natsu y los demás lograron sobrevivir gracias a que sus demás compañeros en la isla se reunieron con ellos y los salvaron a tiempo.

Al haber sobrevivido, Natsu, Wendy y Erik les ordenaban a los jóvenes magos que huyeran de la isla pero con una ardiente determinación en ellos, Tsuna y sus compañeros convencieron a sus superiores que lucharan todos juntos contra el monstruoso maestro de Seven Satan que al parecer todavía no usaba todo su poder.

Ahora junto con Wendy y Erik eran un total de cuatro Dragon Slayers usuarios de Dragon Force en ese enorme cráter en el centro del pueblo de la isla.

-¡Ese es el Dragon Force de Wendy-san!- Dijo Raine reconociendo ese poder.

-Y ese es el Dragon Force de mi padre…Ambos tienen un gran poder- Comento Sophia sorprendida.

-Ahora tenemos tres usuarios de Dragon Force de nuestro lado…tal vez no estemos totalmente perdidos…- Comento Rin seriamente.

-¡Lo siento, pero la situación no ha cambiado! ¡Ustedes todavía tienen que irse de aquí!- Ordeno un furioso Natsu.

-¡¿Todavía sigues con eso, maldito viejo?! ¡Yo no pienso huir!- Contesto Tsuna muy molesto.

-¡Este no es el momento para discutir, Tsuna-kun! ¡Natsu-san, Erik-san y yo nos encargaremos de Acnologia hasta que ustedes puedan salir de la isla! ¡Vayan al puerto, tomen un barco y váyanse!- Exclamo una seria Wendy.

-¡¿Y que pasara cuando nos vayamos?! ¡¿Ustedes simplemente lucharan hasta morir por las manos de ese monstruo?! ¡¿Creen que vamos a aceptar algo como eso?!- Exclamo un Ryos furioso.

-¡Ryos-san tiene razón! ¡No podemos simplemente abandonarlos y huir!- Comento una nerviosa Sophia.

-¡Obedece, Sophia! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes oír los pensamientos que tiene este tipo?! ¡El tiene el poder para destruir toda esta isla si él quisiera! ¡Ustedes no son rivales para ir, tienen que irse!- Grito Erik al parecer un poco asustado.

-¡¿Y creen que tenemos miedo?! ¡Me da igual cuando poder tenga, nosotros podemos vencerlo!- Contesto un furioso Tsuna.

-¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije cuando luchamos durante el torneo?!-Exclamo Natsu seria y furiosamente- ¡Está bien tener miedo! ¡Debes reconocer cuando no puedes vencer a un enemigo, Tsuna! ¡Y como tu padre no voy a dejar que vayas directo a tu muerte! ¡Es mi deber protegerte!-

Ante lo que dijo su padre, Tsuna no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco y después procedió a cerrar sus ojos recordando su derrota a manos de Phoenix durante el Torneo del Rey Demonio y después de recordar las palabras que le dijo el enmascarado, Tsuna abrió sus ojos con una seria mirada.

-Estuviste lejos de mí estos 12 años…así que no creas que puedes venir y darme ordenes como si fuera a obedecer todo lo que digas, viejo…- Contesto un serio Tsuna

Tras decir esas palabras, el serio joven pelirosa procedió a avanzar algunos pasos hacia adelante y colocándose al lado de los usuarios de Dragon Force, Tsuna con gran poder y furia cubrió todo su cuerpo con unas colosales llamas carmesí.

-¡Yo tengo miedo pero no de Acnologia, sino de abandonar a mis compañeros! ¡Por esa razón me quedare! ¡Ya que estando juntos no hay nada que temer, ya que no estamos solos! ¡Podemos ganar!- Exclamo un determinado Tsuna chocando sus puños.

-¡Aunque digas eso…!-

-¡Y déjame decirte otra cosa!-Interrumpió Tsuna a su padre- ¡Tu antes dijiste que cuando derrotaras a Acnologia tu misión habría terminado, pero ahí te equivocas!-

-M-¿Me equivoco? ¿Cómo rayos me equivoco?- Decía Natsu confundido.

-¡Dijiste que esta era tu misión y ahí te equivocas! ¡Esta no es tuya, es nuestra misión! ¡Y sin duda la cumpliremos!- Exclamo un Tsuna realmente serio.

Ante las palabras que decía su hijo, Natsu no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con una pequeña sorpresa al observar que detrás de Tsuna se encontraba una silueta de él cuando era más joven. Y se sorprendió aun más cuando los demás jóvenes magos apoyaron a su hijo al colocarse a su lado.

-Tsuna tiene toda la razón…Natsu-san- Comento Serena mostrando una sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto. La maestra nos dio la misión de venir a esta isla, no podemos irnos tan fácilmente- Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa al lado de Tsuna.

-Es verdad. Si nos fuéramos sin haber vencido a todo el gremio oscuro de esta isla seria como una misión fallida- Comento Ryos sonriente.

-Y eso sería como una deshora para el gremio de Fairy Tail- Dijo Sonia muy seria.

-Y como orgullosos portadores de la marca de Fairy Tail no podemos dejar que eso pase, estoy segura que mi madre pensaría lo mismo- Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

-Eso significa que nos quedaremos para cumplir con la misión que le fue encomendara a la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail- Dijo Raine muy seria.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos quedaremos!- Comento Lucia muy determinada.

-¡Aye Sir!- Apoyo Happy al lado de los magos.

-A Sorano-chan y a mí también nos dio la misma misión nuestro gremio, y los magos y magas de Sabertooth tampoco aceptaremos huir ya eso ofendería el orgullo de nuestro gremio, ¡No quedaremos!- Exclamo una sonríete Lisa.

-S-Si…Tsuna-sama, Lisa-chan y todos los demás tienen toda la razón- Apoyo Sorano tímida pero determinadamente.

-¡Yo tampoco me iré! ¡Si llego a casa sin papa, mama me mataría!- Dijo Sophia giñando el ojo mientras sonreía.

-¡Y yo nos pertenezco a ninguno de sus gremio o trabajo para ustedes! ¡Estamos aliados, pero no hagan como si fueran mis jefes! ¡Yo me quedare porque yo quiero!- Exclamo un serio y determinado Rin.

Ante todas las cosas que dijeron los jóvenes magos que mostraban su gran determinación a través de sus miradas, Erik, Wendy y Natsu soltaron un pequeño suspiro para después mostrar una sonrisa.

-Maldición…Parece que no tenemos otra opción que dejar que se queden, puedo escuchar que no piensan retractarse de su decisión- Comento Erik sonriendo.

-Eso parece… ¡Además no podemos pensar en que vamos a rendirnos tan fácilmente! ¡Estando yo aquí no voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes muera! ¡Como su senpai del gremio, yo los protegeré!- Dijo una sonriente Wendy.

-Yo tampoco puedo negarle nada a unos jóvenes con una determinación tan ardiente… ¡Bueno que se va hacer! ¡Vamos, todos!- Exclamo Natsu con una determina sonrisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora estoy más que encendido que el mismísimo sol! ¡Vamos a calcinar a este tipo!- Exclamo Tsuna chocando sus puños y rodeando su cuerpo con llamas mientras mostraba una sonrisa determinada.

Acnologia y sus clones solo mostraban un serio rostro al observar la determinación de los magos y magas a unos metros de él.

-Parece que han decidido morir todos juntos como una familia de plagas, pero eso está bien, ahora no tendré que buscarlos uno por uno alrededor de la isla. Solamente les tengo una pregunta- Acnologia procedió a mostrar una aterradora mirada y una leve sonrisa- ¿Prefieren que mis clones usen Dragon Force? ¿Sí o no?-

Ante las palabras que dijo el peliblanco usuario de un aterrador Dragon Force de Oscuridad, los jóvenes magos pudieron sentir un poco de temor ya que esas palabras indicaban que Acnologia todavía no había usado todo su poder.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Eso significa que esos clones también pueden aumentar su poder y tomar esa aterradora forma?- Reaccionó Lucia un poco asustada.

-Sinceramente con uno me basta…- Comento Rin también un poco atemorizado.

-Que usen el poder que quieran…Yo puedo contra ellos…- Comento Lisa muy determinada mientras resistía el dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

-Sera mejor que tú te quedes atrás, Lisa-chan…estas muy lastimada con ese brazo roto y algunos otros huesos…- Dijo Sorano muy preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Ya te dije que no te preocupes, Sorano-chan! ¡Yo todavía puedo luchar!- Exclamo Lisa muy determinada.

-Es bueno tener tanta determinación, Lisa, pero si todos ustedes van a luchar es mejor que estén en su mejor estado- Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

Dichas esas palabras, la Dragon Slayer del Cielo cerró sus ojos y en ese preciso momento una fina aura de color verde azulado cubrió su cuerpo mientras ella se concentraba.

 **-¡Heal Zone!-**

La mujer de cabello y ojos rosas aumento el tamaño de la aura que la rodeaba y esta se extendió completamente en un circulo que rodeaba a los jóvenes magos detrás y al lado de ella. Al ser cubiertos por esa aura de verde azulado los magos que habían estado batallando anteriormente pudieron sentir como sus huesos rotos, raspones y cortes en sus cuerpos y demás heridas empezaron a sanarse por sí mismas a gran velocidad.

Y además de eso también pudieron sentir como esa aura regeneraba el poder mágico gastado de los magos que habían batallado por largo tiempo. Cuando el aura se desvaneció todos los magos que habían estado dentro de ella ya se encontraban totalmente sanados y recuperados de fatiga y listos para luchar.

-Mi brazo izquierdo…y mis costillas rotas… ¡Estas sanadas!- Reaccionó Lisa asombrada.

-Yo puedo sentir como el cansancio que tenia se ha ido y además el poder mágico que había gastado se ha recuperado- Dijo Sorano sintiéndose recuperada.

-Pensar que el poder curativo de Wendy-san podía llegar a este nivel…Ella sin duda es una maga de clase S de nuestro gremio- Comento Alicia sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Wendy es increíble!- Dijo Charle muy orgullosa mientras se encontraba oculta detrás de los jóvenes magos.

-Aye…- Apoyo Happy que se encontraba al lado de la Exceed blanca.

-Mis heridas y poder mágico se han curado…- Pensó Rin observando a Wendy-…Así que este es el poder de la famosa Sacerdotisa del Cielo…Al parecer Salamander y su hijo no son los únicos monstruos dentro de Fairy Tail…-

Mientras los jóvenes magos estaban asombrados por la capacidad curativa de una de las veteranas de Fairy Tail, Acnologia y sus clones que estaban a algunos metros de ellos no mostraron preocupación alguna hasta que el original mostro una expresión de leve enojo.

-Parece que me están ignorando una vez mas y no parecen tener intensiones de responder mi pregunta…- Hablo Acnologia seriamente-…Entonces la contestare yo por ustedes. ¡Lo usaran!-

-¡Yo no lo creo!- Exclamo una seria Wendy.

La Dragon Slayer del Cielo levanto su brazo derecho y abriendo la palma de su mano, lo apunto hacia Acnologia y los seis clones a su lado. En ese mismo momento se formaron un total de seis grandes tornados de un intenso viento que encerraron en su interior a los seis clones de oscuridad al lado del maestro de Seven Satan, aunque este no parecía mostrar preocupación alguna.

 **-¡Shin Tenryu no Ranbu Zangeki!-**

La pelirosa cerró su puño derecho con firmeza, provocando que los fuertes tornados de viento que encerraban a los clones de Acnologia intensifiquen su poder a un gran nivel y el filoso aire dentro de esos tornados, con un tiempo unisonó, rebano en varios pedazos a los clones de la oscuridad. Pero el verdadero Acnologia no mostro ninguna sorpresa o preocupación y solo apunto una tranquila mirada hacia Wendy.

-¿Poder curativo y control del viento? Ya veo…- Pensó un atemorizante Acnologia-…Esa mujer de ahí es la cría de Grandine…Si no me equivoco ella era una mocosa que estaba con las demás plagas de Fairy Tail cuando destruía la isla Tenrou…Parece que ahora sirve de algo-

Después de destruir los clones, Wendy con rapidez procedió a extender cada una de las alas blancas en su cuerpo que le proporciona su Dragon Force y en un solo instante la pelirosa desapareció en frente de sus compañeros dejándolos impresionados, pero el antiguo rey dragón a unos metros de ellos solamente tuvo que levantar la mirada para encontrar a la mujer.

Con la mirada fija en el nublado cielo, el hombre con el lado derecho de su cuerpo cubierto con escamas negras observo como Wendy se encontraba volando en el cielo mientras reunía una gran cantidad de aire alrededor de sus labios.

 **-¡Shin Tenryu no Hoko!-**

Wendy de repente dio un gran suspiro y disparo de su boca un enorme tornado de viento que descendió con gran velocidad y colisiono con tremenda fuerza contra Acnologia. El antiguo rey dragón ahora se encontraba encerrado dentro de un tornado formado por un poderoso e intenso viento pero como siempre el peliblanco no mostraba ninguna señal de preocupación.

Pero aprovechando que el poderoso usuario de Dragon Force de la Oscuridad se encontraba encerrado dentro del tornado, Erik con gran rapidez comenzó a correr y se acerco a esa colosal formación de viento.

-¡Bien hecho, Sacerdotisa! ¡Mantén el viento!- Ordeno un serio Erik.

Dichas esas palabras, esta vez fue el Dragon Slayer de Veneno quien comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire mientras al mismo tiempo el toxico humo morado que expulsaba de sus brazos cubiertos de escamas moradas empezó a concentrarse alrededor de la boca del pelirojo.

 **-¡Shin Dokuryu no Hoko!-**

Erik con rapidez disparo de su boca una enorme ráfaga de un venenoso humo morado rojizo hacia el enorme tornado de viento que encerraba a Acnologia, y cuando ambos ataques colisionaron la nube de veneno se mezclo con el fuerte viento, y transformo al tornado en un colosal tornado de viento venenoso.

Cuando el tornado formado por un puro viento cambio a un tornado formado por una extraña nube color morado rojizo, Acnologia que estaba encerrado dentro de ese fuerte tornado noto como una pequeña porción de esa extraña nube morada voló hasta la mejilla de su lado derecho y cuando lo toco quemo levemente sus escamas negras.

-Esto es…Veneno. El cambio de este tornado debe ser por parte de ese hombre que formaba parte de Oración Seis…Aunque no tenga los verdaderos poderes de un dragón, tampoco lo hace nada mal como un Dragon Slayer- Pensó un calmado peliblanco dentro de ese tornado.

Pero mientras el calmado maestro de Seven Satan se encontraba encerrado dentro de ese tornado de viento venenoso, los jóvenes magos que estaban como testigos mostraban una gran sorpresa por la combinación de poderes.

-Un tornado de veneno… ¡Es algo increíble!- Comento Sonia muy asombrada.

-Sin duda Wendy-san y mi padre son realmente sorprendentes- Dijo Sophia también muy sorprendida.

-¡Todavía es muy pronto para sorprenderse!- Exclamo un furioso Natsu.

A continuación, el pelirosa mayor procedió a cerrar con gran fuerza su puño derecho cubierto con escamas rojizas de dragón y rápidamente lo revistió con unas ardientes llamas color carmesí. Ese mismo puño rodeado con un poderoso fuego, Natsu lo impacto con gran fuerza en la dura tierra de ese cráter en que se encontraban.

En ese momento, empezando desde el puño de Natsu, una profunda grieta se abrió en el suelo y comenzó a extenderse hasta que llego justamente debajo del colosal tornado de veneno en el que se encontraba encerrado un tranquilo Acnologia.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Dai Funka!-**

Tras gritar el nombre de su hechizo, Natsu hizo que de la gran grieta en el suelo empezara a surgir una gran cantidad de fuego de ella, y cuando las ardientes llamas carmesí se posicionaron debajo del gran tornado de veneno, hizo erupción un enorme pilar de fuego que cubrió completamente al tornado de veneno en donde se encontraba encerrado Acnologia y se extendió hasta el mismísimo cielo.

El calor provocado por ese gran pilar de fuego que salía de la tierra, era tan gran que los demás magos que se encontraban en ese gran cráter usaban sus brazos para cubrir sus rostros mientras entrecerraban sus ojos debido a la gran luminosidad proveniente del enorme fuego.

-I-Increíble… ¡Parece una erupción volcánica proveniente del suelo!- Dijo Raine sorprendida.

-¿Crees que hayan logrado derrotarlo? Es imposible que alguien sobreviviera a todos esos ataques- Comento Ryos también sorprendido.

-Lamento desilusionarte pero si es posible. Puedo oírlo… ¡Todavía está vivo!- Exclamo una frustrada Sophia.

Las palabras dichas por Sophia no podían tener más razón, todos los magos con la mirada fijada en ese enorme pilar de fuego observaron como por los bordes comenzaron a separarse debido a que un hombre con la mitad de su cuerpo cubiertos con escamas negras empezó a salir con facilidad de ese volcánico fuego que lo encerraba.

-Siendo tres usuarios del Dragon Force, ¿esto es lo mejor que tienen? Se siente como una cálida ducha- Se burlo Acnologia con una sonrisa.

Al mirar al maestro de Seeven Satan, los jóvenes magos dejaron su temor de lado y muy determinados decidieron dejar de quedarse al margen de la batalla, empezando por cierta maga de hielo de cabello azul oscuro.

-No podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo de espectadores… ¡Raine también va luchar!- Exclamo con determinación la maga de hielo.

-S-Si…tienes razón, ¡Yo también empezare a actuar!- Apoyo una asustada pero determinada Lucia.

Para apoyar las palabras mencionadas, Lucia con rapidez procedió a tomar una de sus llaves doradas la cual como siempre comenzó a brillar doradamente.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Tenkatsukyu no Tobira! ¡Escorpio!-**

La luz de la llave dorada invoco a un hombre moreno que dividía tanto su ropa como su cabello en colores rojos y blancos y que además poseía una gran cola de escorpión metálico en la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

-¡We Are!- Exclamo Escorpio al parecer.

-¡Por favor, Escorpio, ayuda a Raine-san con el ataque!- Pidió la pequeña maga celestial.

-¡Sera un placer, pequeña!- Contesto un sonriente espíritu celestial.

Rápidamente Raine junto ambas manos que se cubrieron con una fría aura color azul y mientras Escorpio por su parte empezó a juntar leves cantidades de arena alrededor de la punta de su cola de hierro.

 **-¡Ice Make: Nebula!-**

 **-¡Sand Buster!-**

Raine disparo de sus manos juntas, una enorme espiral de hielo que seguía creciendo mientras avanzaba y Escorpio disparo de su cola, un enorme tornado formado por arena. Ambos ataques iban dirigidos hacia Acnologia que seguía en proceso de salida de ese enorme pilar de fuego pero que aun así observo los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia él.

En vez de salir del enorme pilar de fuego, Acnologia decidió levantar su brazo izquierdo y crear una muralla de materia oscura que bloqueo con gran facilidad los ataques de hielo y arena. Pero a pesar de haber sido bloqueadas, Raine siguió aumentando el tamaño de su creación de hielo y Lucia le dio más de su poder a Escorpio para que aumentara el poder de sus ataques y pudieran atravesar ese muro de oscuridad.

Pero en respuesta a lo que hicieron las magas de Fairy Tail, Acnologia cubrió su escamoso cuerpo con una temible e intensa materia oscura que parecía bailar alrededor de su cuerpo a una gran velocidad.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Mae!-**

De repente la oscuridad que cubría a Acnologia se extendió en un parpadeo, y destruyo por completo tanto al pilar de fuego que lo tenía atrapado y a los ataques de hielo y arena e incluso el poder de ese ataque llego a azotar a Raine, Lucia y a Escorpio contra el duro suelo del cráter en donde se encontraban.

Al haberse encargado de las cosas que él consideraba simples molestias, Acnologia, sin tener que voltearse, noto con sus súper agudos sentidos que un chico y una chica, ambos de cabello negro, corrían hacia él a sus espaldas. Mientras corrían, Ryos y Sorano dieron un gran salto que los dirigía hacia el maestro de Seven Satan.

Descendiendo con dirección hacia Acnologia, Ryos comenzó a transformar su brazo izquierdo en hierro que cambiaba de forma y Sorano por su parte empezó a concentrar una fuerte cantidad de solidas sombras en la palma de su mano derecha.

 **-¡Tetsuryuken!-**

 **-¡Eiryuken!-**

Ryos y Sorano apuntaron sus respectivas espadas de hierro y sombra hacia la espalda de Acnologia mientras caían, pero con una velocidad inhumana el antiguo rey dragón se dio la vuelta y con sus grandes reflejos creo en su escamosa mano derecha una espada hecha de una solida materia oscura.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryuken!**

Los tres Dragon Slayers chocaron sus respectivas espadas elementales de magia mata-dragones. El choque de las tres espadas creó una gran onda de choque que invadió todo el cráter en el centro del pueblo de la isla. Pero aunque en ese choque, Ryos y Sorano utilizaban una gran cantidad de fuerza para rivalizar contra Acnologia, este por su parte no usaba ni la mitad de su fuerza para bloquear a los dos magos.

-¿Creen que pueden tocarme con estas débiles espadas?- Hablo Acnologia arrogantemente.

Dichas esas palabras, el peliblanco, usando una mayor cantidad de fuerza, rechazo con su espada de oscuridad al Dragon Slayer de Hierro y a la Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad. Ambos fueron lanzados con fuerza hacia el lado contrario que terminaron chocando contra la pared de piedra al borde del enorme cráter en que se encontraban.

-¡¿Qué te parecen estas espadas?!-

Al escuchar esa provocación, Acnologia se dio la vuelta con rapidez mientras sostenía con firmeza su espada de oscuridad, y al levantar la mirada, observo con sus bestiales ojos que desde arriba estaba cayendo una chica de cabello escarlata a excepción de un mechón azul en el frente y que además poseía un par de afiladas espadas de acero en ambas manos.

Cuando Alicia dirigió ese par de afiladas espadas hacia Acnologia, este con rapidez levanto la espada de materia oscura por encima de su cabeza y cuando bloqueo las dos espadas, estas se rompieron al instante frustrando a Alicia mientras ella caía al suelo de pie en frente de su enemigo.

Con sus espadas rotas, Alicia no tenia forma de contraatacar con Acnologia estando tan cerca de el, y este al pareció se dio cuenta ya que dirigió su espada de oscuridad contra la indefensa peliescarlata que incluyo llego a pensar que iba a morir.

 **-¡Rairyu no Narukami!-**

Antes de que Acnologia cortara a Alicia con su espada de oscuridad, un gran relámpago cayó encima del antiguo rey dragón paralizando el tiempo suficiente para que Alicia con rapidez empezara a retroceder. La maga de cuerpo celestial levanto la mirada mientras retrocedió y observo que el que la había salvado fue Marcus que se encontraba volando por el cielo con la ayuda de un par de Exceeds de pelajes azul y blanco.

Estando ya lejos del usuario de un aterrado Dragon Force, Alicia abrió la palma de su mano derecha y la dirigió en la dirección en la que se encontraba Acnologia.

 **-¡Tenku no Tenohira!-**

La peliescarlata con el mechón azul, disparo de la palma de su mano, un enorme rayo de luz estelar color dorado que iba dirigido hacia Acnologia. Pero con los efectos del impacto del relámpago ya pasados, Acnologia extendió su única ala de escamas negras en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y de inmediato la utilizo para bloquear el rayo de luz dorada con gran facilidad.

Pero cuando bloqueo el ataque de Alicia, la luz dorada impactando contra el ala de Acnologia causo una explosión de humo que rodeo al peliblanco con la mitad del cuerpo cubierta con escamas negras. Esa nube de humo a su alrededor, no permitió a Acnologia ver que de su lado derecho, a unos metros de él, se encontraba Sonia acompañada por Lucia y Escorpio que seguía en ese mundo.

-¡Es nuestro turno, Lucia!- Dijo Sonia seriamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor, Escorpio, ahora ayuda a Sonia-san!- Dijo la amable Lucia.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es hora de la revancha!- Exclamo un determinado peliblanco y rojo.

Dichas esas palabras de determinación, el espíritu celestial una vez más dirigió su metálica cola de escorpión hacia el maestro de Seven Satan y empezó a reunir leves cantidades de arena alrededor de la punta del cañón.

 **-¡Sand Buster!-**

El gran tornado de arena salió disparado de la cola de Escorpio pero en vez de dirigirse hacia Acnologia, fue dirigido hacia Sonia y esta fue impulsada por el tornado de arena que le dio una gran velocidad de avance mientras se dirigía al peliblanco rodeado por la densa cortina de humo.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Armored Woman!-**

Mientras avanzaba con velocidad, el cuerpo de Sonia desato un fuerte destello y se transformo en una mujer mitad armadillo que cubría sus partes privadas con pedazos de tela verde, y con rapidez se enrollo en una esfera con un duro caparazón, además el tornado de arena aumento la rotación de la esfera armada que era Sonia.

Pero a pesar de esa velocidad de rotación con la que giraba Sonia, sin siquiera tener que mirar, Acnologia levanto su brazo izquierdo a través de la nube de humo a su alrededor y con su demoniaca mano detuvo tanto la rotación como el avanzar de la forma armadillo de Sonia que no podía moverse al estar en manos de su enemigo.

-Un sucio animal como tu jamás podría herirme…- Comento un serio peliblanco.

El maestro de Seven Satan apretó con fuerza la coraza de la mujer armadillo que sostenía con su mano izquierda y logro quebrarla toda en un instante y después dio una fuerte patada con su escamosa pierna derecha y el poder de esa monstruosa pierna hizo que Sonia volviera a su forma humana y fuera lanzada en la misma dirección que Ryos y Sorano, colisionando contra el borde del cráter.

Después de encargarse de la usuaria de Take Over, Acnologia volteo levemente la mirada hacia su lado derecho, y observo que a unos metros de él se encontraban Serena, Lisa, Rin y Sophia. Cada uno de ellos tenía en ambas manos, una esfera de energía creada de sus respectivas magias.

-¿Quién pensaría que tendría que hacer un ataque junto con ti, maldito?- Dijo Lisa reuniendo una esfera de luz blanca en ambas manos.

-Opino lo mismo- Respondió Rin juntando ambas manos y formando una esfera de fuego.

-Puedo escuchar cuanto se odian pero ahora no es el momento para pelearse, ¡Concéntrense!- Exclamo una seria Sophia mientras rodeaba sus dos manos con un toxico humo morado rojizo.

-¡Prepárense, Todos! ¡Ataquen!- Dijo Serena en su forma de demonio mientras rodeaba sus manos con un fuerte fuego color rosado.

Las dos Dragon Slayers, El Devil Slayer y la demonio de los libros de Zeref dirigieron todos sus ataques hacia el tranquilo Maestro de Seven Satan.

 **-¡Holy Ray!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Jigoku!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no Saiga!-**

 **-¡Chaos Canon!-**

Lisa disparo un centenar de rayos de luz blanca, Rin lanzo de sus manos una enorme esfera de fuego con un tono oscuro, Sophia lanzo un par de nubes de venenosas en forma de colmillos y Serena disparo de sus demoniacas garras una gran ráfaga de llamas rosadas. La lluvia de ataques fue dirigía hacia Acnologia, el cual como siempre no mostro ninguna preocupación en esquivar los ataques.

Cuando todos los ataques colisionaron contra el antiguo rey dragón, crearon una enorme explosión de múltiples destellos. Cuando la explosión se ceso, en el centro del enorme cráter había una gran y densa nube de humo que bloqueaba la vista de los jóvenes magos.

Pero aunque creían que habían logrado herirlo, una vez los magos que atacaron se desilusionaron ya que cierta Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación podía oír con su otra magia que Acnologia todavía seguía vivo y sin tener ninguna sola herida. Ellos no podían tener más razón, ya que el maestro de Seven Satan se encontraba en el centro de esa densa nube de humo sin ningún solo rasguño ni siquiera.

-Que idiotas, ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta que es inútil que intenten herirme? ¡Yo soy…!-

Antes de poder terminar su frase, el antiguo rey dragón noto como la densa nube de humo que lo rodeaba fue atravesado por la veloz carrera de un joven pelirosa que dio un gran salto posicionándose sobre él y además desataba un gran alarido que indicaba su determinación.

-¡Todavía no se ha acabado!- Exclamo un furioso Tsuna.

Después de exclamar esas palabras, Tsuna todavía desatando un fuerte grito, apretó con fuerza su tonificado puño derecho y de inmediato lo recubrió con unas intensas, poderosas y ardientes llamas color carmesí que como siempre se venían más fuertes que la vez anterior.

 **-¡Guren: Dai Baku Ken!-**

El joven pelirosa dirigió ese explosivo golpe hacia adelante, pero el maestro de Seven Satan que estaba centímetros de ese ardiente puño no mostro ninguna sola pisca de preocupación.

-En eso te equivocas, pequeña cría…- Hablo Acnologia muy tranquilo.

A continuación, con Tsuna dirigiendo su arte secreta hacia él, Acnologia con unos reflejos y velocidad que iban mas allá de los de cualquier ser viviente, levanto su brazo derecho cubierto con escamas negras al igual que la mitad de su cuerpo y con la palma de esa monstruosa mano, sostuvo y retuvo el puño del pelirosa que estaba cubierto con explosivas llamas.

Mientras sostenía ese ardiente puño, Acnologia cubrió ese brazo con leves rastros de materia oscura que extinguieron por completo el fuego de Tsuna. A continuación el peliblanco jalo el brazo del pelirosa hacia adelante y provoco que ambos quedaran frente a frente.

-… ¡Se Acabo!- Exclamo un serio Acnologia.

El antiguo rey dragón, con Tsuna a centímetros de su rostro e impresionado por su aterradora mirada, procedió a darle un fuerte cabezazo justamente en la frente del joven pelirosa. Cuando ese golpe impacto, Tsuna sintió el fuerte retumbar de su cerebro además que creía que su cráneo estaba a punto de explotar en varios pedazos.

Acnologia soltó a Tsuna, y este muy adolorido cayo a la dura tierra, colocando sus manos sobre su ensangrentada frente que todavía conservaba el dolor provocado por el cabezazo. El peliblanco parado en frente de Tsuna solamente se le quedaba viendo muy tranquilo y calmado pero en realidad disfrutaba ver al mago de Fairy Tail sufrir de dolor.

-Que patético, ¿Por qué simplemente no te quedas tirado en el suelo?- Preguntaba el mago oscuro.

-Lamento decepcionarte…Pero hasta que no te derrote… ¡No pienso descansar ni un solo segundo!- Contesto un serio Tsuna mientras se levantaba del suelo pero todavía muy adolorido.

-¡Qué tontería! ¿Es que no puedes ver que soy más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos? ¡Lo más lógico es rendirse y aceptar sus muertes! ¡Cuando el oponente es más fuerte que tu, debes rendirte, es una de las reglas mas básicas de la batalla!- Exclamo un furioso Acnologia.

-¿Qué alguien sea más fuerte que yo significa que tengo que rendirme? ¡Eso si es una verdadera tontería! ¡Si rendirse es la opción más lógica, entonces yo no necesito una cosa como esa! ¡Para mí la única regla en la batalla, es jamás rendirse hasta que el enemigo que lastimo a mis amigos este totalmente derrotado! ¡Lo diré las veces que sea necesario! ¡Yo te derrotare, Acnologia!- Contesto un determinado mago de Fairy Tail.

Mientras Tsuna estaba arrodillado en frente de el debido al cansancio, Acnologia no solo noto que las palabras del pelirosa le habían devuelto la confianza a los demás magos sino que además cuando dijo esas palabras, los ojos del mago de fuego habían tomado un aspecto amarillo y mucho más bestial. Esos ojos lograron que el antiguo rey dragón recordara una vez más la imagen del fallecido rey dragón de fuego reflejada en su nieto.

Cuando recordó esa imagen, sin que Tsuna o los demás magos dentro del cráter lo notaran, Acnologia apretó con fuerza los puños, crujo los dientes y frunció un poco la mirada debido a la ira que sentía al ver al mago de fuego.

-Hablar contigo es una tontería aun mas grande, ¡Simplemente muere, cría de Natsu!- Exclamo un molesto peliblanco.

El maestro de Seven Satan dirigió las filosas garras de su escamoso brazo derecho hacia Tsuna arrodillado en frente de el, y debido a que el mago de fuego estaba un poco herido no logro sacar la velocidad suficiente para escapar a tiempo, pero cierta chica demonio con cabello blanco no iba a quedarse simplemente a mirar.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito preocupada Serena.

La demonio de los libros de Zeref, extendió sus alas de energía y empezó a volar, y con toda la velocidad que logro sacar con su cuerpo, Serena se acerco a Tsuna y tomándolo tanto por su chaleco negro y por su bufanda blanca lo alejo del ataque de Acnologia que solo fallo por una decima de segundo.

Debido a tanta velocidad con la volaba, Serena no logro aterrizar suavemente y, Tsuna y ella terminaron cayendo al suelo pero al menos estaban alejados del antiguo rey dragón por varios metros.

-G-Gracias…Serena- Contesto Tsuna poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes…y admiro tu determinación…pero, ¿Qué tal si intentas no provocar tanto al enemigo?- Dijo Serena un poco cansada mientras se ponía de pie.

-Creo que no puedo prometer eso- Contesto con una sonrisa el pelirosa a su lado.

Acnologia al parecer no le importo que Tsuna escapara de su ataque, en vez de eso, el peliblanco centro su atención en que estaba siendo rodeado por una maga de hielo, una maga de cuerpo celestial, un Devil Slayer y varios Dragons Slayers tanto por encima de el como por sus lados derecho e izquierdo.

-¡Vamos, Marcus-kun!- Dijo Wendy volando en el cielo gracias a las alas de su Dragon Force.

-¡Sí!- Contesto un serio Marcus volando gracias a la ayuda de Happy y Charle.

-¡Raine no perdonara a alguien que intente lastimar a Tsuna-sama!- Exclamo la seria y furiosa peliazul oscuro.

-¡Yo tampoco puedo perdonar a alguien que intente lastimar a mis compañeros!- Dijo una determinada peliescarlata.

-¡Todavía no se acabado nuestro ataque!- Dijo una seria Lisa.

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!- Apoyo un furioso Rin.

-¡Vamos nosotros también, Sophia!- Dijo un determinado Erik.

-¡De acuerdo!- Contesto una seria chica de cabello morado rojizo.

-¡Vamos, Todos!- Exclamo un ardiente Natsu.

Wendy y Marcus que estaban en el aire comenzaron a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en sus bocas, al igual que Lisa que estaba en tierra, Sophia y Erik cubrieron sus puños con sus respectivos gases tóxicos, Raine cubrió sus manos con una fría aura azul, Alicia apunto la palma de su mano derecha hacia su objetivo, Rin cubrió ambas manos con sus demoniacas llamas y Natsu junto las llamas de sus dos puños en una sola.

 **-¡Shin Tenryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Rairyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Shin Dokuryu no Saiga!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no Yokugeki!-**

 **-¡Ice Make: Lance!-**

 **-¡Tenku no Tenohira!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Shageki!-**

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Koen!-**

Una ráfaga de ataques que combina unos fuertes rugidos de un intenso viento, brutales rayos y una fuerte luz blanca, un combo de humo venenoso de padre e hija, unas frías lanzas de hielo, un rayo de luz dorada, y varias esferas de un ardiente fuego de diferentes tonos fue dirigido hacia el maestro de Seven Satan en el centro del enorme cráter.

Pero como siempre el antiguo rey dragón permanecía muy tranquilo, y simplemente procedió a extender su única ala de escamas negras en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y esa ala fue usada como un resistente escudo contra todos los ataques lanzados por los magos.

Mientras Acnologia rechazaba la poderosa lluvia de múltiples ataques, Sorano, Sonia, Ryos, Lucia y Escorpio que estaban a bordes de ese enorme cráter en el centro del pueblo de la isla solamente observaban ya que se encontraban un poco heridos y cansados.

-Maldición…todavía siento un poco de dolor por la patada que me dio ese desgraciado… ¡Pero sin duda me pienso vengar!- Exclamo un molesta pelicafe.

-¡Espera, Sonia! ¡Sera mejor que nos quedemos al margen, quiero preparar algo para ese maldito!- Dijo un serio pelinegro.

-¿Preparar algo? ¿Tiene un plan, Ryos-sama?- Pregunto una curiosa Sorano.

-Sí. Pero necesito la ayuda de todas ustedes y también la de ese espíritu celestial- Comento Ryos.

-¿De escorpio?- Lucia volteo la mirada hacia su espíritu celestial- ¿Todavía puedes ayudarnos, Escorpio?-

-¡Por supuesto, Lucia! ¡Es hora del tercer intento!- Exclamo un determinado Escorpio.

Al confirmar la ayuda de todos, Ryos procedió a decirle a las chicas y al espíritu celestial a su lado en lo que consistía su idea de ataque, y estos al escuchar lo sugerido por el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación mostraron una sonrisa confirmando su cooperación.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?- Pregunto para confirmar el pelinegro.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Empecemos de una vez!- Dijo Sonia con una sonrisa de ánimo.

La chica de cabello café después de decir esas palabras, rápidamente concentro el poder mágico de su cuerpo en su brazo derecho y este comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

 **-¡Beast Arm: Lizard!-**

Después de que cesara el brillo de su brazo derecho, Sonia había transformado ese brazo en un brazo grande y tonificado con escamas de lagarto verde y grandes garras color marrón de pantano.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de lanzar sobre ese tipo una lluvia de destrucción! ¡Gee Hee!- Comento Ryos para después soltar una risa muy peculiar.

Después de decir eso, el joven pelinegro con piercings procedió a colocarse justamente en el enorme brazo de lagarto que poseía su compañera usuaria de Take Over y esta lo sujeto con firmeza.

-¡Más vale que seas todo un todo un hombre, Ryos!- Exclamo una determinada Sonia.

La chica usuario de Take Over sujeto con firmeza al pelinegro y con ambos magos de Fairy Tail mirando hacia arriba, Sonia procedió a lanzar con una gran fuerza a Ryos con dirección hacia el mismísimo cielo nublado. Ryos sentía como el fuerte lanzamiento hacia que el viento en contra chocara contra su rostro pero aun así la fuerza de la joven con brazo de lagarto no fue suficiente para que el pelinegro alcanzara en totalidad las altas nubes del cielo.

-¡Sorano! ¡Escorpio! ¡Ahora!- Ordeno un serio Ryos en mitad del aire.

-¡Entendido, Ryos-sama! ¡Escorpio-sama, Lucia-sama, cuento con ustedes!- Dijo una seria Sorano.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Escorpio!- Comento la pequeña maga celestial.

-¡Come On!- Respondió el determinado espíritu celestial.

La chica de cabello negro corto empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire para llenar sus mejillas y por tercera vez el hombre de cabellos rojo y blanco, con la ayuda del poder mágico de su invocadora, comenzó a reunir leves cantidades de arena en la punta de su cola de hierro.

 **-¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Sand Buster!-**

Sorano disparo un gran tornado de sombras de su boca, mientras Escorpio disparo de su cola un enorme tornado de arena, y después de disparar el espíritu celestial desapareció. Los tornados de sombra y arena se cruzaron e impulsaron a Ryos que se encontraban en medio del aire. El poder de ambos tornados lanzo al pelinegro hasta las nubes superando incluso la altura en la que se encontraban Wendy y Marcus ayudado poro Happy y Charle.

-¡¿Ryos?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

-¡Marcus, Wendy-san, y los gatos! ¡Todos ustedes aléjense! ¡Están en mi rango de ataque!- Dijo Ryos mientras estaba a la altura de las nubes.

-¿Rango de ataque?- Repitió Happy confundido.

-Ese chico… ¿Qué es lo que planea?- Se preguntaba Charle.

-No lo sé…Pero será mejor que hagamos lo que él dice… ¡Alejémonos!- Ordeno una seria Wendy.

-¡Sí!- Respondió el joven albino.

Wendy y Marcus cesaron sus ataques y luego junto con Happy y Charle, comenzaron a volar alejándose de Ryos que estaba suspendido en el aire y estando ahí fijo su mirada en Acnologia que se encontraba en tierra y seguía siendo atacado por los demás magos que se encontraban en el cráter.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi!-**

Después de desatar ese fuerte grito, Ryos cerró con fuerza ambos puños y subiéndolos por encima de su cabeza, estos empezaron a desatar un fuerte brillo verde metálico. Todos los magos que se encontraban en tierra, incluyendo a Acnologia, al escuchar ese grito, dejaron de atacar y levantaron sus miradas para observar a Ryos que desataba ese fuerte brillo de sus dos puños.

-¡Ese brillo…!- Pensó un serio Natsu.

-¿Ese es Ryos?- Reaccionó una confundida Serena.

-¿Qué rayos ese desgraciado haya arriba? ¿Acaso se cree pájaro o algo así?- Preguntaba un confundido Tsuna.

-¡Todos! ¡Aléjense!- Exclamo un nervioso Natsu.

Al ver la reacción del pelirosa mayor que corría al lado contrario de Acnologia, Tsuna y Serena sabían que no tenían tiempo para contestar las preguntas que tenían formuladas y rápidamente también comenzaron a correr alejándose del peliblanco. Todos los jóvenes magos en ese cráter empezaron a correr, todos menos uno.

El antiguo rey dragón, simplemente seguía tan calmado como siempre y fijo su bestial pero tranquila mirada sobre el joven de cabello negro en el cielo que desataba un fuerte poder mágico de sus puños.

-Ven…Muéstrame lo mejor que tienes- Dijo Acnologia muy tranquilo.

A pesar de estar en medio del cielo, Ryos logro escuchar la provocación del maestro de Seven Satan y furiosamente, después de reunir el poder mágico que necesitaba, bajo los brazos y con una molesta mirada lo dirigió hacia su objetivo en el centro del cráter.

 **-¡Goma: Tetsu Ame!-**

Ryos bajo los brazos y estos se convirtieron en un par de brillosos y duros barrotes de hierro que comenzaron a estirarse hacia abajo con una gran velocidad, pero con una velocidad aun mayor esos barrotes comenzaron a duplicarse, triplicarse, cuadriplicarse, simplemente siguieron multiplicándose a gran velocidad que incluso llegaron a ser centenares para después ser miles. Literalmente era una lluvia de duros barrotes de hierro que se dirigía hacia tierra.

Al ver eso, todos los magos se impresionaron pero solamente uno siguió sin mostrar ninguna preocupación mientras caía el millón de barrotes de hierro. Acnologia solamente seguía muy tranquilo mientras fijaba la mirada en el arte secreta más poderosa del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

Debido a esa tranquilidad, el antiguo rey dragón termino siendo aplastado por los millones de duros barrotes de hierro que cuando chocaron unos contra otros en el momento de impactar contra el suelo causaron un enorme temblor en la isla, así como una gigantesca tormenta de polvo dentro del cráter.

Después de que cesara su arte secreta de magia mata-dragones, Ryos empezó a caer y a pesar de estar muy cansado logro caer de pie al suelo. El pelinegro tenía su mirada fijada en la enorme cantidad de barrotes de hierro en el centro del cráter, y al igual que los demás magos en ese cráter se preguntaba si ese impresionante ataque había por fin acabado con la lucha.

-I-Increíble…Raine no sabía que Ryos-san tenía una técnica de este nivel…- Dijo la maga de hielo sorprendida.

-Si…Sin duda es algo increíble- Dijo Alicia asombrada.

-¡Es asombroso!- Dijo una sorprendida y animada Lisa.

-Sí, si…No importa si el ataque es increíble o no, lo único aquí es si ese ataque habrá logrado acabar de una vez por todas con Acnologia- Dijo un serio Rin.

-¿Usted no puedo ver si Acnologia está muerto, Sophia-sama?- Pregunto una temerosa Sorano.

-No lo sé…Mi nivel de magia sonora todavía no permite escuchar a través de tantos barrotes de hierro…- Dijo Sophia deprimida.

-Erik…- Hablo un serio Natsu.

-Si…Lo sé- Contesto el pelirojo igual de serio.

Erik procedió a cerrar sus afilados ojos para aumentar su concentración, y en ese instante su magia auditiva aumento su rango y poder. El pelirojo usando el alcance de sus sensibles oídos, logro escuchar a través de los múltiples barrotes de hierro un sonido que no parecía muy claro. Aumentando su esfuerzo, Erik había logrado reconocer ese sonido a la perfección. El sonido era el de un duro corazón que al parecer se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡Ese desgraciado…!-

Antes de que Erik pudiera terminar de hablar, todos los magos incluidos el, quedaron simplemente sin palabras cuando los millones de barrotes de hierro en el centro del enorme cráter salieron volando por los aires en cuestión de segundos. Pero la peor parte fue cuando todos esos barrotes de hierro que estaban en aire empezaron a caer de repente por todo el cráter y más allá de él.

Los jóvenes corrían por sus vidas estando pendiente de que alguno de esos barrotes no cayeran encima de ellos. Algunos barrotes se clavaron en la tierra dentro del cráter, otros terminaron cayendo en la ciudad de la isla e incluso destruyeron varias casas, y casi la mayoría de los barrotes terminaron cayeron dentro del profundo océano.

Pero a pesar de toda la destrucción que se formo a su alrededor, por suerte no había ninguna víctima de esos barrotes de hierro, en serio ni una sola. A pesar de estar rodeados de varias nubes de humo, Tsuna fue el primero en ver realmente asombrado y un poco atemorizado al temible hombre de cabello blanco y mitad del cuerpo cubierto por escamas negras y que además poseía una gigantesca aura de oscuridad por todo su alrededor.

Cada uno de los magos dentro del cráter, al observar a Acnologia que además de un aterrador poder no tenía ninguna sola herida, pudieron sentir tanto ira como un leve miedo.

-Tiene que ser broma… ¿A pesar de usar mi ataque más poderoso?- Decía un frustrado Ryos golpeando el suelo con su puño.

-Es serio no hay otra forma de llamarlo más que monstruo- Comento Lisa demasiado asombrada.

-¿En serio hay forma de vencer a alguien que sobrevivió a algo como eso?- Se preguntaba una atemorizada Sorano.

-¡No se rindan tan fácilmente! ¡Mientras podamos luchar claro que podemos vencer!- Dijo una determinada Alicia.

Acnologia que se encontraba quieto y muy tranquilo en el centro del cráter mientras esa oscura aura lo rodeaba, de repente el peliblanco volteo su bestial mirada y la fija sobre un cansado y arrodillado Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación que estaba a unos metros de él.

Oye, tú…La cría de la cría de Metalicana- Dijo un tranquilo pero aterrador peliblanco.

-¡Mi nombre es Ryos, estúpido! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso quieres vengarte porque te ataque?- Preguntaba Ryos con una sonrisa burlona.

-No seas estúpido…No hay necesidad de vengarme de un ataque que ni siquiera me hizo cosquillas…Solamente quiero decirte algo…- Hablo Acnologia con una seria mirada-…Yo te escuche cuando dijiste que ibas a lanzar sobre mí una lluvia de destrucción…Déjame enseñarte lo que es…La verdadera destrucción-

El maestro de Seven Satan procedió a aumentar el poder de la oscura aura negra que cubría su cuerpo, y cuando lo hizo los demás magos en ese cráter pudieron sentir la fuerte onda de energía traspasar sus cuerpos. A continuación, Acnologia extendió su escamoso brazo derecho y de repente la oscuridad que rodeaba su cuerpo se concentro en la monstruosa palma de la mano de ese brazo y termino formando una esfera.

Acnologia levanto el brazo en que se encontraba esa esfera de materia oscura y la apunto con una derecha ruta hacia el nublado y amplio cielo, lo cual sorprendió un poco a los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y a Rin, Erik y Sophia. Con una seria mirada el peliblanco parecía que iba a decir algo.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no…!-**

Pero antes de que el usuario de Dragon Force de la Oscuridad pudiera decir algo, esa esfera de oscuridad que sujetaba en su escamosa mano derecha salió volando con una velocidad inhumana y con una derecha y despejada ruta hacia el nublado cielo sobre la isla.

Los jóvenes magos que estaban en el cráter lleno de barrotes de hierro, se sorprendieron por esa acción que tomo la magia del Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo esa esfera de velocidad que volaba hacia el cielo ya había salido de su rango de ataque, excepto el de dos magos de Fairy Tail que estaban volando en el cielo.

Wendy que volaba con las blancas alas de su Dragon Force del Cielo, y Marcus que volaba con la ayuda de Happy y Charle que extendían sus alas y sostenían su espalda, observaron con sus ojos de sorpresa como esa esfera de materia oscura se dirigía hacia el cielo en el que volaban.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Una pelota o qué?!- Preguntaba un sorprendido Marcus.

-Es alguna clase de esfera…- Comento Charle.

-¿Acaso viene a atacarnos?- Se preguntaba un asustado Happy.

-No lo sé…- Hablo Wendy muy seria-…Pero será mejor que la destruyamos… ¡Tengo un muy mal presentimiento!-

Con rapidez Wendy y Marcus preparaban un ataque que combinaban un intenso viento y feroces rayos, pero por desgracia esa esfera de oscuridad poseía una mayor velocidad que el tiempo de reacción de los dos Dragon Slayers. Por esa razón el ataque de Acnologia termino adentrándose dentro del nublado cielo.

Cuando eso paso, los magos que se encontraban en la tierra se preguntaban que iba a pasar ahora y obtuvieron su respuesta cuando el paisaje comenzó a cambiar de repente. Las nubes blancas que cubrían el cielo se cambiaron a un color negro y además extendieron su tamaño. Y aparte de eso, esas nubes negras empezaron a expulsar unos fuertes relámpagos color morado oscuro.

Los enemigos de Acnologia sabían muy bien que la nueva apariencia del cielo no podía ser lo que el peligro que ellos sentían. Los agudos sentidos de los magos, a pesar de que no eran tan agudos como los del antiguo rey dragón, pudieron sentir que una gran amenaza que ponía en peligro sus vidas se acercaba a ellos.

Wendy, Marcus, Charle, y Happy que eran lo que estaban más cerca de ese oscuro cielo con relámpagos oscuros pudieron escuchar como algo se acercaba con lentitud y fuerza a través de esas nubes en el cielo. Tsuna que estaba en la tierra, dejo de mirar el cielo y a continuación fijo su furiosa mirada en Acnologia ya que tenia pensado en atacarlo, pero cambio de opinión cuando el peliblanco de repente mostro una leve sonrisa.

 **-¡…Ryuusei!-**

Cuando el maestro de Seven Satan termino de decir el nombre de su hechizo, Tsuna junto con todos sus compañeros volvieron a fijar su mirada en el cielo y simplemente se quedaron sin palabras al ver las cosas que pasaron a través del oscuro cielo nublado. Los magos observaron como a través de las nubes de color negro empezó a caer una gigantesca roca de color negro que estaba rodeada de un aura oscura, en otras palabras, era un meteorito de oscuridad.

Pero a pesar de que ese meteorito de oscuridad era algo realmente asombroso y aterrador, los magos pudieron sentir como toda su determinación simplemente era aplastada cuando vieron que esa roca oscura no venia sola. Después de ver al meteorito de oscuridad, todas las personas en el observaron que desde diferentes direcciones comenzaron a caer una docena de esas enormes formaciones de tierra oscura.

-¡¿U-Un…Meteorito?!- Reacciono Serena demasiado asombrada.

-E-Esto…es de otra dimensión…- Dijo Lisa sintiendo un enorme temor.

-Una lluvia de meteoritos…Me supera a mí e incluso a mi padre…- Dijo una atemorizada chica de cabello escarlata y mecho azul.

-T-Todos… ¡Corran!- Exclamo un serio Tsuna.

Los jóvenes no dudaron en escuchar las palabras del pelirosa mayor y con toda la fuerza que pudieron sacar de sus atléticos cuerpos comenzaron a correr para poder salir fuera del cráter, ya que después de todo el meteorito oscuro que estaba más cerca de la tierra tenía planeado caer justamente sobre el enorme cráter lleno de barrotes de hierro en el centro del pueblo de la isla.

Excepto por un calmado Acnologia, todos los magos habían salido del cráter en el que se encontraban y cuando el meteorito de oscuridad que sobrepasaba el tamaño del cráter impacto contra el suelo, todos se quedaron realmente sin palabras al sentir el enorme temblor que azoto toda la masa de tierra en la que ellos se encontraban, además que tuvieron que esquivar múltiples y profundas grietas en el suelo y por supuesto también tuvieron que cubrirse de la gran onda de impacto que llego hasta los mares de la isla.

Los magos por suerte habían sobrevivido al impacto del meteoro y a todos los efectos que causo pero aun así sabían que el sufrimiento no había acabado ya que podían observar que todavía había una gran cantidad de meteoritos acercándose.

-Maldición…Parece no tener fin…- Comento un frustrado Ryos.

-Son demasiados…si continúan cayendo terminaran hundiendo toda la isla…- Dijo Sonia muy nerviosa.

-¿Acaso no hay manera alguna de detenerlos?- Preguntaba una confundida Alicia.

-¡Claro que la ahí! ¡Solamente tenemos que destruirlos antes de que ellos nos destruyan a nosotros! ¡Yo lo hare!- Dijo un determinado Tsuna.

-¡Bien pensado, Hermano!- Apoyo la animada Lucia.

-¡¿Es que los dos hermanos son idiotas?! ¡¿Acaso tienen idea de cuánto tiempo y poder tomara destruir algo tan grande como eso?!- Dijo una molesta y preocupada Serena.

-En realidad no es tan mala idea… ¡Salamander!- Exclamo un serio Erik.

-¡Lo sé!- Respondió un determinado y serio Natsu.

Levantando sus tonificados brazos cubiertos con escamas rojas de dragón por encima de su cabeza, el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail procedió a impactar dos fuertes golpes contra el suelo y eso provoco que una gran serie de profundas grietas se formaran en la tierra alrededor de él y de los demás magos.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Chou Dai Funka!-**

Todas las grietas en el suelo fueron llenadas con un ardiente fuego volcánico que se extendió por completo hasta que hicieron múltiples erupciones de pilares de fuego provenientes de la tierra. Todos esos enormes pilares de fuego tenían el poder para alcanzar el cielo, pero en vez de eso chocaron con fuerza contra dos grandes meteoritos de oscuridad que ya estaban cerca de impactar.

Cuando las múltiples erupciones de fuego chocaron contra los meteoritos de oscuridad, todos los magos pudieron sentir la enorme onda de choque calorífico que calentó sus cuerpos. Aunque esos meteoritos eran demasiados grandes, las volcánicas llamas de Natsu tuvieron el poder suficiente para que esas dos rocas simplemente explotaran en miles de diminutos pedazos que no hacían daño a nadie.

-¡Lo logro!- Dijo Sorano feliz.

-Sin duda merece el titulo de mago de clase SS…- Dijo Lisa sonriente.

Aunque los jóvenes magos se alegraban de que no fueran a ser aplastados por esos dos meteoritos, todavía pudieron ver como más de esas enormes rocas negras cayeron en diferentes partes de la isla causando temblores y destrucción. Algunos de los meteoros de oscuridad cayeron en la ciudad de la isla destruyendo todas las casas vacías que estaban ahí, y azotando a los jóvenes magos a las cercanías del pueblo con las grandes ondas de choques.

Otros meteoros cayeron en los bosques de la isla, pero no hirieron a nadie a excepción de los múltiples arboles y rocas. Más de los meteoritos cayeron en los mares que rodeaban la isla, y los fuertes impactos causaban grandes olas que inundaban de agua a los puertos y costas de la isla.

Cierta chica pelirosa que volaba con sus múltiples alas y cierto joven albino que volaba gracias a la ayuda de un par de Exceeds, eran los únicos que no estaban en peligro de ser aplastados por los meteoros pero por la gran altura en la que se encontraban, ellos podían ver toda la destrucción que se estaba formando y además sabían que sus compañeros que estaban en tierra todavía no estaban completamente a salvo.

-Cuanta destrucción…- Comento una asustada Charle.

-Aye…- Apoyo un temeroso Happy.

-¡No podemos quedarnos simplemente a mirar! ¡Mientras estemos en el aire tenemos que destruir cuantos meteoritos podamos! ¡Vamos, Marcus-kun!- Exclamo una seria Wendy.

-¡Sí! ¡No podemos dejar que los demás sigan siendo víctimas!- Apoyo un determinado joven albino.

Los cuatros seres que se encontraban en el cielo procedieron a volar con gran velocidad para acercarse a las grandes formaciones de tierra que ya se encontraban a punto de tocar el suelo. Con sus objetivos ya fijados, Marcus y Wendy prepararon sus respectivos ataques de viento y rayo.

 **-¡Shin Tenryu no Yokugeki!-**

 **-¡Rairyu no Narukami!-**

Wendy lanzaba grandes ráfagas de un cortante viento hacia algunos de los meteoros y los dividía en grandes partes, pero aun así esas partes de menor tamaño causaban una gran destrucción al tocar la tierra de la isla. Marcus por su parte, mientras Happy y Charle le sujetaban, lanzaba varios rayos de gran poder hacia los meteoros oscuros pero apenas lograba destruir algunas leves partes de su dura corteza.

-¡Maldición! ¡Me falta poder!...Tal vez debería usar mi Satan Soul: Raiju de nuevo…pero incluso con ese poder me llevaría más de un minuto destruir los meteoritos…- Pensó un frustrado Marcus.

-¡Vamos, Marcus! ¡Todavia no podemos rendirnos!- Exclamo Happy muy serio.

-¡Sí!- Respondió un serio joven albino.

Pero la Dragon Slayer del Cielo que se encontraba en el aire sabía muy bien que incluso con la ayuda de los jóvenes magos, llevaría demasiado tiempo y poder destruir todos los meteoritos que estaban por venir a través de esas nubes negras, eso si lograban sobrevivir a los impactos.

-Todavía quedan muchos…Parece que no tengo otra opción…- Pensó Wendy muy seriamente.

Con dichas palabras grabadas dentro de su cabeza, la Sacerdotisa del Cielo dejo de moverse y simplemente se quedo quieta en el cielo. Luego procedió a cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor mientras una leve aura de color morado cubría su cuerpo.

 **-¡Modo Dokutenryu!-**

Wendy abrió sus ojos que se volvieron más filosos y tomaron un color mas rojizo, las alas en su cuerpo aumentaron ligeramente su tamaño, y alrededor de diferentes partes de su cuerpo cubiertas con escamas color morado ligeramente rosa y que además expulsaban un fuerte humo color morado toxico que rodeaba a la joven pelirosa completamente.

Happy, Charle, y Marcus que eran los que estaban más cerca de Wendy se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el poder que ella expulsaba, en especial el joven albino ya que el poseía un poder parecido.

-Increíble… ¿Wendy-san también posee dos atributos?- Reacciono un sorprendido Marcus.

-Si no me equivoco… ¡Eso es Veneno de Cobra…digo Erik!- Exclamo Happy también sorprendido.

-¡Wendy, para!- Exclamo una nerviosa Charle- ¡Tu sabes muy bien quedaras muy débil si entras en ese modo, y si estas en estado de Dragon Force los efectos serán peores!-

-¡Perdona, Charle! ¡Pero no hay otra opción! ¡Ahora, aléjense de aquí!- Exclamo una seria y determinada Dragon Slayer de Cielo Venenoso.

Mientras unos sorprendidos Happy y Marcus, junto con una preocupada Charle se alejaban de Wendy, los demás magos que se encontraban en tierra esquivando los múltiples meteoros de oscuridad notaron el poder que expulsaba la mujer de cabello rosa que volaba en el cielo.

-Esa mujer en el cielo… ¿Es Wendy-san?- Preguntaba Raine confundida.

-Eso creo…pero parece diferente… - Comento Lucia con la mirada también levantada.

-¿No será por su Dragon Force?- Sugirió Lisa.

-No…esta sensación que tengo… ¡Son dos atributos! ¡Wendy-san está usando el poder de dos elementos diferentes!- Exclamo Tsuna al reconocer el poder que el también tenía.

-¿Wendy-sama también tiene el poder de dos elementos diferentes? Los magos de Fairy Tail sin duda son gente increíble- Comento Sorano sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres con "también"?- Preguntaba Alicia confundida.

-¡Te lo explicaremos más tarde, sigue corriendo!- Exclamo un serio Tsuna.

Pero mientras ella y los demás magos corrían para esquivar los meteoritos, Sophia reconoció el segundo elemento que poseía la maga de clase S de Fairy Tail.

-Ese segundo elemento es… ¡El veneno de mi papa!- Reaccionó la pelimorada sorprendida.

-Si…en ese tienes toda la razón- Confirmo un sonriente Erik.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo Wendy-san también es capaz de usar ese veneno tan fuerte?- Preguntaba Sophia confundida.

-Solo digamos que en el pasado yo ayudaba de vez en cuando a la pequeña a entrenar. Un día ella quiso hacerse más fuerte y se comió una gran cantidad de uno de mis ataques más poderosos, y ahí tienes el resultado…El Modo del Dragón del Cielo Venenoso- Respondió Erik muy serio.

-Es algo increíble… ¿Cómo pudo comer y adaptar tanta cantidad de un poderoso veneno a su cuerpo?- Dijo Sophia todavía confundida pero asombrada.

-Eso es solamente porque ella tiene la habilidad de curarse a ella misma y por eso logro sobrevivir a tanto veneno…- Hablo Erik muy serio-…Pero aun así, los efectos del veneno siguen continuando y eso crea una fuerte carga sobre el cuerpo de la niña... ¿Tú también lo oyes, verdad? …Ella se está poniendo en peligro…-

Wendy que seguía en el cielo mientras los meteoros de oscuridad caían, procedió a apretar sus dos fuertes puños cubiertos con escamas moradas y estos a continuación fueron cubiertos por colosales tornados de un viento de un color morado rojizo muy toxico.

 **-¡Shin Dokutenryu no Dai Yokugeki!-**

La maga de clase S procedió a extender sus brazos con fuerza, y los tornados venenosos que tenían en sus manos se extendieron en unos segundos convirtiéndose en poderosas y toxicas ráfagas de viento que impactaron contra todos los meteoritos que estaban cayendo y los que iban a caer a través de las nubes negras.

Cuando los enorme y resistentes meteoritos creados por Acnologia tocaron las venenosas ráfagas de viento, en vez de destruirse o cortarse, con una enorme velocidad simplemente comenzaron a derretirse. Como si hubieran tocado una sustancia realmente alcalina. Ante lo que estaban viendo todos se quedaron asombrados.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron a salvo de los meteoritos que ya no existían, cambiaron esas caras de asombro por una de preocupación cuando vieron como Wendy que volaba en el cielo simplemente volvió a su apariencia normal y muy débil e inconsciente empezó a caer desde la gran altura en la que se encontraba.

-¡Wendy-san!- Reacciono un nervioso Marcus.

-¡Wendy!- Grito Happy también preocupado.

-¡Wendy!- Grito Charle más preocupada y nerviosa que nadie.

Charle soltó a Marcus ya que sabía que Happy podía solo con él, y con toda la velocidad que pudo sacar de ese pequeño cuerpo de gata blanca que tenia, la Exceed se dirigió en rescate de su mejor amiga.

Y detrás de la Exceed blanca iban volando igual de rápidos y preocupados, Marcus y Happy. Los demás magos en la tierra también comenzaron a correr para atrapar a la mujer de cabello azul que caía estando inconsciente. Todos los magos, tanto en el cielo como la tierra, terminaron adentrándose dentro de una densa nube de polvo de las tantas en la isla debido a la gran destrucción.

Mientras tanto en el centro del pueblo destruido, un agujero negro de leve tamaño apareció en el suelo poco intacto y de ese agujero surgió un tranquilo Acnologia que seguía en el demoniaco estado de su Dragon Force.

A pesar de que sabía que su ataque de meteoritos había sido cesado, el maestro de Seven Satan se quedaba complacido al ver toda la destrucción que había sido causada alrededor de la isla solamente por uno de sus ataques.

-Cuanta destrucción…Que paisaje mas nostálgico…Me pregunto, ¿Que apariencia tendrán los cadáveres aplastados de esas hadas?- Comentaba Acnologia soltando una leve risa.

Pero el antiguo rey dragón simplemente dejo de reír cuando sus súper agudos sentidos de dragón captaron detrás de él una presencia enemiga. Acnologia se dio la vuelta con rapidez y observo como una nube de polvo a sus espaldas fue atravesada por un joven albino con algunos raspones y ropa rota que se dirigía hacia él para atacarlo con los rayos de su mano.

Pero con una velocidad aun mayor que la del joven albino, Acnologia dirigió las garras de su escamosa mano derecha hacia Marcus y con gran éxito atravesó por completo el pecho de ese joven con la marca de Fairy Tail.

-¿Creíste que podías atacarme por detrás sin que me diera cuenta? ¿Eres idiota?- Preguntaba un serio Acnologia.

Marcus que estaba adolorido en vez de responder la retorica pregunta de su enemigo que lo había atravesado, simplemente mostro una sonrisa sorprendiendo al peliblanco. Y su sorpresa aumento cuando todo el cuerpo del joven albino fue cubierto por unas leves escamas negras en algunas partes de su piel, sus colmillos crecieron y después todo su cuerpo se volvió de sombras intangibles.

 **-¡Modo Raieiryu!-**

El Dragón de Sombras Eléctricas rápidamente convirtió todo su cuerpo en varias sombras que amarraron diferentes partes del cuerpo de Acnologia como si fueran tentáculos.

-¿Sombras?...Ya veo…- Hablo un calmado Acnologia-…Si no mal recuerdo, Alexander me dijo que tú habías adquirido las sombras de la mocosa con la que él había experimentado… ¿Pero no lo sabes? ¡Las sombras no funcionan contra mí!-

-¿Y acaso tu no lo sabes? ¡Estas no son sombras normales!- Exclamo la voz de Marcus muy seriamente.

Luego las sombras que amarraban a Acnologia, transmitieron a través de su cuerpo fuertes relámpagos que sorprendieron al antiguo rey dragón ya que él no se esperaba eso. Con el cuerpo de su enemigo paralizado debido a la electricidad, Marcus volvió a reconstruir su cuerpo y se alejo varios metros de Acnologia.

Después una densa nube de polvo detrás de Marcus se despejo y dentro de ella se encontraba Tsuna y Natsu que estaban en frente de los demás magos que tenían rodeada a una inconsciente Wendy acostada en el suelo.

-¡Vamos, Tsuna! ¡Aprovechemos la oportunidad!- Exclamo Natsu.

-¡Lo sé!- Contesto un serio Tsuna concentrando su poder.

Mientras el poder del joven pelirosa aumentaba, su piel su cubierta por leves escamas de un puro color blanco y sus llamas que se volvieron del mismo color expulsaban una fuerte luz.

 **-¡Modo Hakuenryu!-**

Tras terminar su transformación en el Dragón de Llamas Blancas, Tsuna cruzo su afilada mirada con la de Marcus que estaba a su lado. Mientras el joven albino observaba las llamas blancas que salían del cuerpo de su compañero, el pelirosa se quedaba viendo las sombras y rayos que expulsaba su amigo.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Preguntaron al unisonó tanto Tsuna y Marcus muy sorprendidos.

-¡Yo me comí la luz de Lisa, y ahora soy el Dragón de Llamas Blancas! ¡¿Y demonios pasa contigo?!- Exclamo un molesto Tsuna.

-Yo me comí las sombras de Sorano y me convertí en el Dragón de Sombras Eléctricas…pero decidí no decirte nada porque sabía que luego hubieras querido competir…- Dijo Marcus muy tranquilo.

-Maldición…Yo que quería presumir mi nuevo poder…- Dijo Tsuna rodeado de pura depresión.

-Lo sabia…hubieras querido competir…- Murmuro Marcus con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Bueno, no interesa!...- Exclamo Tsuna poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa-… ¡Vea donde sea vea, yo soy más fuerte, mientras tu pareces un monstruo! ¡Yo gano!-

Ante lo que dijo el pelirosa a su lado, el joven albino no logro evitar deshacerse de su tranquilidad mientras una gran vena de ira se marcaba en su frente indicando todo su enojo.

-Maldito… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunto Marcus fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Dije que yo soy el más fuerte, mientras tu pareces un vulgar monstruo!- Respondió un presumido Tsuna.

-¡La apariencia es lo de menos, pero desde donde lo veas, yo soy más fuerte! ¡La victoria es mía, idiota!- Exclamo un furioso Marcus.

-¡Sigue soñando, chispitas! ¡Aquí yo soy el más fuerte, yo gano!- Contesto el molesto pelirosa.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que el mas fuerte soy yo, maldito carbón humano! ¡Y no tengo problemas en demostrártelo!- Respondió Marcus muy serio y molesto.

-¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Cuando quieras, barreré el suelo contigo!- Dio como respuesta el bestial Tsuna.

-¡Solamente inténtalo!- Exclamo el demoniaco Marcus.

El Dragón de Llamas Blancas y el Dragón de Sombras Eléctricas chocaron sus furiosas frentes una contra la otra y procedían a empujarse uno contra el otro, muy molestos, al menos hasta que otro pelirosa que estaba al lado de ellos les dio un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas obligándolos a parar por el dolor.

-¡Duele!- Exclamaron al unisonó Marcus y Tsuna adoloridos.

-¡Este no es el momento para competir, estamos en una situación de emergencia!- Exclamo Natsu muy serio-…Y solo para que sepan…-

El mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail con gran rapidez apretó sus puños y las fuertes llamas de su Dragon Force aumentaron su poder mientras todo su cuerpo, y adicionalmente esas llamas empezaron a liberar pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

 **-¡Modo Raienryu!-**

Cuando el fuego de Natsu fue revestido con brutales relámpagos, Tsuna y Marcus que estaban en frente de él se impresionaron un poco pero eso cambio por un gran enojo al ver la expresión presumida que presentaba el pelirosa mayor.

-… ¡El más fuerte soy yo!- Exclamo un sonriente Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas.

-¡¿Usted también, Natsu-san?!- Reaccionó Lisa demasiado sorprendida al igual que los demás magos detrás de los tres Dragon Slayers.

-No puede ser…él es igual al hijo…- Comento Rin con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Después de todo…del tal palo tal astilla…- Dijo Serena con la misma expresión que los demás.

-De todas maneras… ¡Vamos, Marcus, Tsuna!- Exclamo un determinado Natsu.

-¡Sí!- Contestaron al unisonó el pelirosa y el albino.

Con Acnologia todavía paralizado por los fuertes rayos, Tsuna, Marcus y Natsu, los tres Dragon Slayers de Doble Atributo con una impresionante velocidad de succión comenzaron a tomar una enorme cantidad de aire llenando sus mejillas mientras sus respectivos dos elementos que cubrían sus cuerpos aumentaron su poder.

 **-¡Hakuenryu no…!-**

 **-¡Raieiryu no…!-**

 **-¡Shin Raienryu no…!-**

 **-¡…HOKO!-**

Los tres fuertes alaridos de tres dragones fueron escuchados por toda la isla mientras al mismo tiempo los tres magos de Fairy Tail lanzando con un tiempo unisonó de sus bocas, una enorme ráfaga de energía combinándose y creando un colosal rugido de cuatro elementos que combinaba fuego, rayo, luz y sombra.

El gran rugido de cuatro elementos avanzaba con una bestial velocidad destruyendo todo lo que tenía en frente y cuando llego hasta un inamovible Acnologia lo cubrió por completo y siguió avanzando hasta salir de los límites de la isla y pasar sobre los mares con tanta fuerza que genero otra marejada de fuertes olas alrededor de la isla.

Cuando el triple rugido de cuatro elementos había cesado, Tsuna, Marcus y Natsu volvieron a normalidad y muy cansados y débiles por haber usado tanta magia, estaban a punto de caer al suelo de haber sido sujetados por sus compañeros detrás de ellos.

-Increíble…- Comento Serena mientras sujetaba a Tsuna y mientras veía muy impresionada el enorme cráter en line recta.

-¿Lo habrán logrado?- Preguntaba Alicia mientras sostenía a Marcus.

-Creo…que tal vez lo hicieron…Lo oigo nada…- Dijo Erik sujetando a Natsu.

-¿En serio lo lograron?- Reaccionó Lucia con una sonrisa.

-¿Ganamos…?- Preguntaba Lisa también muy feliz.

Los jóvenes magos estaban muy felices y a punto de celebrar su victoria con un merecido descanso, pero todas sus esperanzas una vez más fueron totalmente destrozadas cuando vieron algo que nadie esperaba.

Lo que ellos vieron fue como en el enorme cráter que seguía en línea recta hasta el mar había aparecido un leve agujero de oscuridad en el suelo y de ese agujero empezó a salir un intacto Acnologia que seguía en su estado de Dragon Force de la Oscuridad.

-E-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla…- Dijo Ryos demasiado sorprendido para poder creerlo.

-¿En serio logro sobrevivir a tres rugidos de Dragon Slayers de Dos Atributos?- Reaccionó Sorano sin palabras.

-Mas que sobrevivir yo diría esquivar- Hablo Acnologia- Tuve que escaparme a otra dimensión creada por mi magia, ya que incluso yo tal vez hubiera salido herido si me atacaban con ese tripe rugido. Pero no fallaron del todo, pequeñas sabandijas-

Acnologia con un serio rostro procedió a voltear el lado de su cara cubierto con escamas negras y los jóvenes magos observaron muy impactados, que a pesar de haber usado una gran cantidad de poder mágico en ese triple ataque unisonó lo único que habían logrado hacer al antiguo rey dragón era un leve y apenas casi visible rasguño en su mejilla.

Al ver eso cada uno de los magos se quedaba sin palabras y por tercera vez, sus esperanzas de poder ganar esta batalla se hacían cada vez más escasas, si es que todavía quedaban esperanzas de ganar.

-Usamos una gran cantidad de poder mágico… ¿Y eso es todo lo que logramos?- Dijo Marcus apretando su puño con fuerza mientras era ayudado a ponerse de pie por Alicia.

-¿Un simple…rasguño?- Murmuro un impactado Tsuna.

Después de decir esa oración, Tsuna soltó a Serena que lo estaba ayudando a mantenerse de pie y con una mirada oculta bajo su cabello rosa, el joven mago de fuego se arrodillo en el destruido suelo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Maldición…Maldición…Maldición… ¡Maldición!- Empezó a gritar Tsuna.

Diciendo esa palabra más fuerte que la vez anterior, un enojado y desesperado Tsuna comenzó a golpear con severa fuerza el suelo. Siguió golpeando y golpeando una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a soltar leves rastros de sangre en el destruido pavimento.

A pesar de que todos ellos sentían una gran depresión, Tsuna fue el único de los magos que mostraban su desesperación, enojo e ira de esa manera. Acnologia al principio también se sorprendió por esa razón pero después comenzó a mostrar una leve sonrisa.

El antiguo rey dragón estaba complacido de que por fin el joven que había exclamado varias veces que no se rendiría desde el comienzo de la batalla por fin había sucumbido ante la desesperación e ira que sentiría cualquier ser viviente al ver tanta diferencia de poderes.

-Eso es…sufre…- Murmuro sonriente Acnologia.

-Tsuna…- Dijo Serena muy preocupada.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!-

Después de haber desatado ese grito que albergaba toda la ira de su alma, un furioso pelirosa apretó con fuerza su puño derecho que estaba cubierto con su propia sangre en la zona de su nudillo y con una fuerza aun mayor hizo algo que nadie podía esperar.

El mago de fuego impacto ese severo puñetazo en su propia pierna derecha, sorprendiendo tanto a sus compañeros a su lado como a Acnologia pero se sorprendieron aun mas cuando el joven que estaba sucumbido ante la desesperación mostro una sonrisa y soltó una leve risa.

-Por fin…Ahora todo está bien- Comento Tsuna confundiendo a todos.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Pregunto un confundido peliblanco.

-No…es que me enoje porque no podía sentir mi pierna izquierda pero solamente era un calambre…pero con ese puñetazo puedo volver a sentir mi pierna y ahora que estoy bien… ¿Comenzamos el segundo round, Acnologia?- Dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada oculta bajo su cabello rosa.

Lo que había dicho el pelirosa sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y los hizo volver a poner una sonrisa, pero Acnologia al momento en que Tsuna volvió a sonreír y mostro esa ardiente determinación, el antiguo rey dragón simplemente ya había llegado a su límite de paciencia.

El maestro de Seven Satan que había estado tranquilo durante toda la batalla, ahora apretó con fuerza sus escamosas manos, crujo con severidad sus colmillos, reflejo su ira en sus filosos y bestiales ojos dorados al igual que en las prominentes venas que eran visibles en su frente. Al ver esa increíble ira los jóvenes de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y los otros se asustaron un poco a excepción del determinado Tsuna.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, maldito?! ¡¿Por qué no quieres rendirte?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes ver que soy superior a todos ustedes?!- Exclamaba un furioso Acnologia.

-¿Preguntas porque no me rindo?...Eso debería ser bastante obvio…- Tsuna levanto su ardiente mirada llena de determinación y apuntándola hacia su enemigo mostro una sonrisa-… ¡Porque soy un Mago de Fairy Tail!-

Ante la respuesta que le dio el sonriente joven de cabello rosa, Acnologia simplemente apretó con más fuerza sus puños y dientes y de repente en tan solo unos segundos todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por un gigantesca materia oscura que expulsaba un poder aun mas grande que cuando el antiguo rey dragón había activado su Dragon Force.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa ahora?!- Preguntaba Lisa cubriéndose con sus puños de esa enorme onda de choque.

-No…lo sé… ¡Pero sin duda es algo malo!- Respondió Rin haciendo lo mismo que todos los demás.

-¡¿Es que todavía tiene más trucos guardados baja la manga?!- Exclamaban Sophia sintiendo el poder recorrer su cuerpo.

-¡¿Es posible que ese hombre sea humano?!- Dijo Raine atemorizada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Desataba Acnologia el fuerte grito de una bestia.

Mientras rugía, el fuerte poder que expulsaba el rey de la oscuridad provoco que una vez más el cielo se nublara de densas nubes negras que desataban unos aterradores relámpagos purpuras que eran más fuertes que antes. Acnologia levanto su escamoso brazo derecho y todo el poder de su cuerpo empezó a concentrarse en la palma de su monstruosa mano.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi!-**

La oscuridad de Acnologia y los relámpagos morados del cielo, comenzaron a concentrarse en la palma del maestro de Seven Satan y formaron una esfera de color negro. Al ver esa esfera todos los magos pensaron que era nuevamente el ataque de los meteoritos pero no podían estas mas equivocados.

La esfera en la mano del peliblanco comenzó a crecer imparablemente mientras era rodeada de relámpagos negros. La esfera de oscuridad que flotaba en la mano de Acnologia siguió creciendo y creciendo hasta que se hizo tan grande que provocaba una sombra que cubría a toda la isla por completo.

-Es demasiado grande…- Comento Ryos sorprendido.

-¿Acaso quiere atacarnos con eso? ¡Destruirá toda la isla!- Exclamo Sonia asombrada.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Si nos atacas con eso también morirás!- Dijo Alicia muy seriamente.

Pero Acnologia no dijo y mientras sostenía con facilidad esa colosal esfera de oscuridad, el peliblanco extendió su gran y escamosa ala en el lado izquierdo, y solamente con esa comenzó a volar posicionándose por encima de la isla.

-¡¿Puedo incluso volar?! ¡¿Solamente con una ala?!- Reaccionó Marcus sorprendido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntaba Sorano atemorizada.

-¡Lo mismo de siempre, atacar! ¡Esa cosa es solamente grande, si la atacamos todos juntos podemos destruirla o desviarla!- Exclamo Natsu seriamente.

-Es posible… ¡Tenemos que intentarlo!- Apoyo un serio Erik.

Pero los magos de Fairy Tail una vez más se equivocaron ya esa enorme esfera de oscuridad no era solamente grande. La esfera en manos de Acnologia, de repente empezó a rotar lentamente mientras al mismo tiempo en el centro de la esfera apareció un leve destello purpura.

Los jóvenes magos que observaban la esfera de oscuridad desde tierra estaban confundidos por lo que estaba haciendo, pero Alicia que era una experta en el espacio debido a su magia de cuerpo celestial tenía una idea de lo que era la cosa que Acnologia flotaba sobre su mano derecha mientras volaba sobre la isla.

Las sospechas de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se confirmaron cuando de repente esa rotatoria esfera de oscuridad de colosal tamaño empezó a atraer cualquier hacia ella y simplemente se las tragaba. La gravedad que provocaba esa esfera era tan grande que las nubes en el cielo, los árboles, rocas, casas destruidas, los restos de los meteoros y barrotes, e incluso leves partes del mar eran atraídas y tragadas por esa esfera de oscuridad.

-Eso no es una esfera… ¡Es un hoyo negro!- Reaccionó Alicia sorprendida.

Lo que había dicho la chica peliescarlata, sorprendido a todos sus compañeros, pero era aun más sorprendente de que Acnologia hubiera creado tal cosa con su magia de oscuridad.

-¡No tienen escapatoria, plagas! ¡Incluso si logran destruir este hoyo negro la explosión seria tan grande que destruía la isla completa y a ustedes con ella!- Dijo Acnologia sonriente.

-¡Yo no permitiré que pase!- Exclamo un serio Tsuna.

Lo que decía el joven mago de fuego solamente enojaba más al maestro de Seven Satan. De repente la gravedad del hoyo negro en manos de Acnologia aumento y eran tan fuertes que empezó a atraer a los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y a los demás.

Los magos se sostenían con firmeza en la tierra para no salir volando. Y como Wendy se encontraba inconsciente tirada en el suelo, Happy, Charle, Lisa y Sorano la sujetaron para que no fuera tragada por el hoyo negro. Pero Tsuna era el único que no se sostenía y seguía con firmeza en la tierra mientras su ardiente mirada seguía fijada en Acnologia.

-¡Húndete en la eterna oscuridad, Tsuna Dragneel!- Exclamo el rey de la oscuridad.

Después de dichas palabras, Acnologia empezó a dirigir ese colosal hoyo negro hacia sus enemigos en tierra.

 **-¡Yami Hakai no Taiyou!-**

El enorme hoyo negro empezó a caer con dirección hacia la isla en el mar, a pesar de que avanzaba u poco lento la enorme onda de energía que desplazaba era sentida por los jóvenes que resistían la gran gravedad con la que eran atraídos a esa esfera que parecía un sol negro que caía.

Los magos en la isla no podían hacer más que esperar que la gravitatoria esfera de oscuridad las aplastara por completo, pero el único que seguía firme y con ardiente determinación era Tsuna que no quitaba su mirada del arte secreta de Acnologia.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena preocupada.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Natsu preocupado.

-¡Hermano!- Grito Lucia preocupada.

-¡Yo soy Tsuna Dragneel, un mago de Fairy Tail! ¡Y jamás dejare de proteger a mi familia!- Exclamo un determinado Dragon Slayer.

Un rayo de luz cayo a travesó de repente el cielo nublado y cayó sobre la isla dejando a todos sorprendidos, cuando ese repentino rayo de luz ceso, el hoyo negro que estaba a centímetros de impactar contra la isla se había detenido en pleno aire dejando al maestro de Seven Satan demasiado sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se detuvo?! ¡¿Cómo?!- Reaccionó el peliblanco impactado.

Acnologia que estaba volando en el cielo no sabía que estaba pasando pero Tsuna y los demás detrás de el que estaban en la isla podían ver lo que estaba pasando. El joven pelirosa que era él estaba más cerca del hoyo negro, observo sorprendido como esa colosal esfera de oscuridad se había detenido al tomar un enorme escudo de hierro sostenido por un hombre que poseía en todo su cuerpo una reluciente armadura de adamantino puro.

-¡Bien dicho, Tsuna! ¡Pero recuerda que también debes dejar que tu familia te proteja a ti!-

El mago de fuego no sabía quién era ese hombre en armadura que hablaba como si lo conociera pero sin duda ese hombre lo impresiono cuando con su reluciente y enorme escudo, el hombre lanzo al mismísimo hoyo negro con una fuerza enorme de regreso hacia Acnologia que volaba en el cielo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo lanzo de vuelta?!- Pensó Acnologia sorprendido.

El hombre con mitad del cuerpo cubierto de escamas negras y con un ala de dragón negro, la extendió y con gran velocidad voló para esquivar su propia arte secreta que siguió de largo y atravesó el mismísimo cielo y avanzo más allá.

El enorme hoyo negro debido con la fuerza que fue lanzado salió de la mismísima atmosfera que cubría la tierra y en el espacio simplemente exploto. La explosión era de tal nivel que la onda expansiva llego hacia la isla y agito los vientos y mares.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué clase de criatura tiene la fuerza necesaria para lanzar un hoyo negro fuera de la atmosfera?- Se preguntaba Acnologia asombrado.

El maestro de Seven Satan que volaba en el cielo bajo la mirada hacia la isla y observo al igual que los jóvenes magos a ese hombre con una armadura y escudo de adamantino. Tsuna que se encontraba detrás de ese hombre, cambio su opinión sobre él cuando vio que de su reluciente casco de la armadura salía de la parte trasera un hermoso y largo cabello escarlata que era imposible que los magos de Fairy Tail no reconocieran.

Y las sospechas de todos los magos se aclararon cuando el usuario de la armadura fue cubierto con una brillante luz que cubrió todo su cuerpo. Cuando el brillo ceso, la apariencia del hombre había cambiado y todos se dieron cuenta que no era un hombre.

Era una hermosa mujer con cabello escarlata que vestía la parte superior de una delgada armadura con la marca de Fairy Tail en el centro, además de una falda azul y botas marrones, y por supuesto la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha. La mujer volteo la mirada hacia los jóvenes magos y estos se sorprendieron completamente.

-¡Maestra!- Reaccionó Tsuna sorprendido.

-¡Maestra!- Dijeron los demás magos de Fairy Tail excepto una.

-¡Madre!- Dijo la sorprendida Alicia al ver la mujer con su mismo color de cabello a excepción de un mechón.

Si, esa mujer en frente de los magos no era nadie más que la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail conocida también como la poderosa maga del apodo de "Titania" pero su verdadero nombre era Erza Scarlet.

-Hola, chicos…se que han pasado solamente unos días, pero siento que han pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-¿Ella es la maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano al ver a la mujer.

-Ella lanzo un hoyo negro con solamente un escudo…Empiezo a pensar que las historias que me contaba mi padre sobre ella no eran mentira…- Comento una sorprendida Lisa.

-Así que tenemos a la maestra de Fairy Tail…Titania…- Pensó Rin muy seriamente.

Erza procedió a acercarse a los magos y observo a otro pelirosa que estaba tirado en el suelo y que a pesar de que se parecían obviamente no era Tsuna.

-A ti sí que no te he visto en mucho tiempo…Natsu- Comento Erza muy seria.

-Pues yo siento como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer, Erza- Dijo Natsu sonriente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Ahora tienes que llamarme "Maestra", idiota!- Grito una furiosa Titania.

La mujer escarlata impacto una patada en la cara del mago de Clase SS y lo devolvió al suelo con una fuerza abismal dejando a todos los jóvenes magos con una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

-S-Si…se siente igual que antes…- Comento Natsu con su cara con marca de bota en la tierra.

-Presiento que es mejor que no haga enojar a esta mujer- Pensó Rin un poco asustado.

Después de haber pateado a Natsu, Erza fijo su mirada en una inconsciente Wendy acostada en el suelo de la isla y que estaba rodeaba de una preocupada Charle y Happy.

-Wendy…- Hablo Erza un poco triste.

-Ella tuvo que usar un poder increíble para poder salvarnos a todos…Debido a eso se quedo muy débil- Dijo Erik mientras ayudaba a Natsu a que se levantaba del suelo de nuevo.

-Maldición…Ojala la carta que envió Natsu hubiera llegado, así habríamos venido más rápido…- Dijo Erza apretando sus puños debido a la frustración.

-Eso es el pasado…Maestra…Ahora será mejor que derrotemos al desgraciado de Acnologia para que cuando Wendy despierta solo tengamos que celebrar- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Si…tienes toda la razón…- Dijo la peliescarlata mostrando una seria sonrisa.

-Madre… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí tan rápido?- Preguntaba Alicia confundida.

-Bueno, es que…-

Erza se dejo de hablar y coloco una seria expresión al sentir la amenazante presencia de otra persona. La maestra de Fairy Tail volteo la mirada e invoco una gran espada y la clavo con fuerza en el suelo, para después poder mirar fijamente al maestro de Seven Satan que aterrizo en la isla y también miraba con seriedad a la otra maestra en la isla.

-Con solo mirarlo, lo sé…Tu eres Acnologia, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Erza con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya que tienes la marca de Fairy Tail, se que te he enfrentado antes pero por desgracia no logro recordar a nadie que no valga la pena...-Hablo un serio Acnologia-… ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-¡Soy la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet! ¡Y somos los refuerzos!- Contesto con seriedad y determinación la peliescarlata.

-¿Somos?- Repitió confundido el peliblanco.

Pero la confusión de Acnologia se aclaro cuando de repente una fuerte brisa de viento despejo todas las nubes de polvo a los alrededores y luego tanto el maestro de Seven Satan como los jóvenes magos en la isla se sorprendieron por completo al ver lo que los rodeaba.

Solo digamos que Erza no era la única que había llegado a la isla. Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Cana, Bickslow, Freed, y muchos otros magos de Fairy Tail formaban un amplio círculo que rodeaba a los jóvenes magos que estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a sus familiares y compañeros.

-Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail…- Murmuro Serena sorprendida.

-¡Padre! ¡Madre!- Reaccionó Raine sorprendida.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama!- Dijo Marcus también sorprendido.

-¡También mi papa y mi mama, incluso Lily!- Comento Ryos al ver a su familia.

-¡También están mis padres…!- Dijo Sonia también asombrada.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo todos los miembros del gremio aparecieron de repente?- Preguntaba Alicia sorprendida.

-Eso sería gracias a una maquina de tele transportación a larga distancia del consejo mágico-

Al escuchar esa voz, la peliescarlata con el mechón azul se sorprendió un poco y volteo la mirada para ver a un hombre de cabello azul y que vestía con las ropas de los miembros del consejo mágico.

-¡Padre!- Dijo Alicia sorprendida.

-Hola, Alicia- Dijo Jellal feliz de ver a su hija.

-¿Dijiste que el consejo les prestó esa máquina de tele transportación para venir aquí?- Reaccionó Alicia confundida.

-Yo en ningún momento mencione que me la habían prestado. Pero yo no podía quedarme quieto mientras mi hija luchaba con tanto esfuerzo- Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

-¡Nosotros pensamos lo mismo!-

-¡Sí! ¡Nosotros también queríamos ayudar a nuestra hija!-

Lisa fue la primera miembro de Sabertooth en reconocer esa voz, y ella junto con Sorano voltearon las miradas y observaron que Jellal no era la única persona que no era de Fairy Tail que había venido a la isla a ayudar.

Lisa observo a un hombre rubio joven y guapo, que vestía un chaleco blanco y un pantalón gris con botas blancas y que además poseía la marca de Sabertooth en su hombro derecho, y lo acompañaba una joven chica de cabello corto blanco que vestía una camisa blanca y jeans azules junto con zapatillas marrones y poseía la marca de Sabertooth en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Papa, Mama! ¡Ustedes también vinieron!- Reaccionó Lisa muy feliz.

Y Sorano por su parte observo a un hombre de cabello negro que vestía una capa negra cubriendo el resto de su ropa a excepción de sus botas marrones y poseía la marca de Sabertooth en su cuello. Y venia al lado de una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco corto y que vestía una capa blanca que también cubría su ropa a excepción de sus largas botas blancas, y por supuesto tenia la marca de su gremio en la palma de su mano.

-Padre, Madre…- Dijo Sorano también muy alegre.

Las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth corrieron hacia sus respectivos familiares y con fuerza abrazaron a sus padres.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Sorano…- Dijo Yukino mostrando una tierna sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Estamos aquí para ayudar- Dijo Rogue muy serio- ¿Quién pensaría que tendríamos que volver a luchar contra Acnologia? El tiempo es una cosa interesante-

Por su parte, Erik y su hija observaron a otras personas que habían acompañado a Jellal, esas personas eran los antiguos miembros del ya disuelto Crime Sorciere y también miembros del ya disuelto Oracion Seis.

-¡Ustedes!- Reaccionó Erik sorprendido.

-Te ves muy destrozado, Erik…parece que las tenido que pasar mal- Comento la Sorano, amiga de Erik.

-Hemos venido lo más rápidamente posible para ayudar- Dijo Sayer seriamente.

Pero mientras su padre hablaba con sus viejos amigos, Sophia noto que entre ellos se encontraba una mujer de cabello morado corto que vestía con un largo vestido verde y zapatos blancos. Era imposible que Erik y Sophia no reconocieran a esa mujer.

-¡Mama!- Grito Sophia sorprendida.

-¡Kinana!- Reaccionó Erik también muy sorprendida.

-Hola, Erik, Sophia, me alegro que estén bien- Dijo la antigua miembro de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí?!- Pregunta furioso el pelirojo.

-¿Qué clase de reacción es esa al ver a tu esposa? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?- Dijo Kinana un poco molesta.

-¡Ese no es el punto de mi pregunta!- Erik volteo su furiosa mirada a sus viejos amigos- ¡Ustedes, malditos! ¡¿Por qué rayos la dejaron venir a este lugar?!-

-Lo siento, Erik. Pero ella no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta- Dijo Meredy penosa.

-Ella sin duda es una mujer muy difícil de convencer, ¡¿Verdad?!- Comento Richard.

-Deberías alegrarte, Erik. Si vino hasta acá significa que le importas mucho- Dijo un tranquilo Mactbeth.

-Maldición…Kinana, ¿Es que no entiendes que este lugar es peligroso para ti?- Decía un nervioso Erik.

-Es verdad, mama… ¿Por qué viniste?- Preguntaba Sophia preocupada.

-No podía dejar que mi esposo y mi hija pelearan solos. Además recuerden que con mis poderes de serpiente puedo darles más fuerza para que me protejan, ¿Verdad?- Comento Kinana con una tierna sonrisa.

Sophia y Erik no tuvieron otra opción que hacer caso a lo que decía la chica pelipurpura. Pero mientras los jóvenes magos se reunían con sus seres queridos, Rin se les quedaba observando muy seriamente.

-Con que Familia…No parece una cosa tan mala…- Pensó Rin con una leve sonrisa.

Pero todos los jóvenes magos y sus superiores dejaron de hablar al notar una letal aura asesina a sus cercanías y todos rápidamente voltearon la mirada para ver a un siniestro peliblanco con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de escamas de dragón color negro y con una ala de dragón en su lado izquierdo.

Acnologia al ver la gran cantidad de magos que tenía como enemigos, no podía evitar recordar su batalla final de hace 20 años y además la batalla en la Isla Tenrou hace 28 años. Esos recuerdos aumentaban las ganas del antiguo rey dragón en comenzar la batalla.

-Cuantos recuerdos…Es igual a ese día hace 20 años…La diferencia es que ahora yo seré el ganador de esta batalla…- Comento Acnologia con una leve sonrisa.

-En eso te equivocas…esa no es la diferencia…-

Al escuchar esas serias palabras, el maestro de Seven Satan fijo su mirada en un joven pelirosa que avanzo posicionándose en frente de todos sus compañeros y choco con fuerzas sus puños que expulsaban unas ardientes llamas carmesí.

-¡La diferencia es que esta vez tu serás eliminado de una vez por todas, Acnologia! ¡Por todos nosotros!- Exclamo un determinado Tsuna.

 **Continuara…**


	32. El Poder de Todos

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capitulo 32: ¡El Poder de Todos!**

Tsuna y sus jóvenes compañeros magos habían logrado convencer exitosamente a los tres magos mayores y usuarios del Dragon Force que combatieran todos juntos contra el poderoso mago de Seven Satan y antiguo rey dragón, Acnologia.

Pero a pesar de todos los grandes esfuerzos combinados de los poderosos magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, junto con Erik, Sophia y Rin, todos ellos se quedaron realmente asombrados por la gran superioridad que les tenía su enemigo.

Después de recibir una fuerte lluvia de ataques, Acnologia apenas tenía un rasguño y al haber todos sus esfuerzos fallidos, los magos estaban a punto de caer rendidos ante la desesperación, pero siempre se levantaban nuevamente gracias a la determinación de cierto mago pelirosa.

La determinación de Tsuna había hecho enojar a Acnologia y cuando el maestro de Seven Satan estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de los magos, todos ellos fueron salvados por la repentina aparición de poderosos aliados que harían que la batalla subiera a un gran nivel.

Mientras rugía, el fuerte poder que expulsaba el rey de la oscuridad provoco que una vez más el cielo se nublara de densas nubes negras que desataban unos aterradores relámpagos purpuras que eran más fuertes que antes. Acnologia levanto su escamoso brazo derecho y todo el poder de su cuerpo empezó a concentrarse en la palma de su monstruosa mano.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi!-**

La oscuridad de Acnologia y los relámpagos morados del cielo, comenzaron a concentrarse en la palma del maestro de Seven Satan y formaron una esfera de color negro. Al ver esa esfera todos los magos pensaron que era nuevamente el ataque de los meteoritos pero no podían estas mas equivocados.

La esfera en la mano del peliblanco comenzó a crecer imparablemente mientras era rodeada de relámpagos negros. La esfera de oscuridad que flotaba en la mano de Acnologia siguió creciendo y creciendo hasta que se hizo tan grande que provocaba una sombra que cubría a toda la isla por completo.

-Es demasiado grande…- Comento Ryos sorprendido.

-¿Acaso quiere atacarnos con eso? ¡Destruirá toda la isla!- Exclamo Sonia asombrada.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Si nos atacas con eso también morirás!- Dijo Alicia muy seriamente.

Pero Acnologia no dijo y mientras sostenía con facilidad esa colosal esfera de oscuridad, el peliblanco extendió su gran y escamosa ala en el lado izquierdo, y solamente con esa comenzó a volar posicionándose por encima de la isla.

-¡¿Puedo incluso volar?! ¡¿Solamente con una ala?!- Reaccionó Marcus sorprendido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntaba Sorano atemorizada.

-¡Lo mismo de siempre, atacar! ¡Esa cosa es solamente grande, si la atacamos todos juntos podemos destruirla o desviarla!- Exclamo Natsu seriamente.

-Es posible… ¡Tenemos que intentarlo!- Apoyo un serio Erik.

Pero los magos de Fairy Tail una vez más se equivocaron ya esa enorme esfera de oscuridad no era solamente grande. La esfera en manos de Acnologia, de repente empezó a rotar lentamente mientras al mismo tiempo en el centro de la esfera apareció un leve destello purpura.

Los jóvenes magos que observaban la esfera de oscuridad desde tierra estaban confundidos por lo que estaba haciendo, pero Alicia que era una experta en el espacio debido a su magia de cuerpo celestial tenía una idea de lo que era la cosa que Acnologia flotaba sobre su mano derecha mientras volaba sobre la isla.

Las sospechas de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se confirmaron cuando de repente esa rotatoria esfera de oscuridad de colosal tamaño empezó a atraer cualquier hacia ella y simplemente se las tragaba. La gravedad que provocaba esa esfera era tan grande que las nubes en el cielo, los árboles, rocas, casas destruidas, los restos de los meteoros y barrotes, e incluso leves partes del mar eran atraídas y tragadas por esa esfera de oscuridad.

-Eso no es una esfera… ¡Es un hoyo negro!- Reaccionó Alicia sorprendida.

Lo que había dicho la chica peliescarlata, sorprendido a todos sus compañeros, pero era aun más sorprendente de que Acnologia hubiera creado tal cosa con su magia de oscuridad.

-¡No tienen escapatoria, plagas! ¡Incluso si logran destruir este hoyo negro la explosión seria tan grande que destruía la isla completa y a ustedes con ella!- Dijo Acnologia sonriente.

-¡Yo no permitiré que pase!- Exclamo un serio Tsuna.

Lo que decía el joven mago de fuego solamente enojaba más al maestro de Seven Satan. De repente la gravedad del hoyo negro en manos de Acnologia aumento y eran tan fuertes que empezó a atraer a los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y a los demás.

Los magos se sostenían con firmeza en la tierra para no salir volando. Y como Wendy se encontraba inconsciente tirada en el suelo, Happy, Charle, Lisa y Sorano la sujetaron para que no fuera tragada por el hoyo negro. Pero Tsuna era el único que no se sostenía y seguía con firmeza en la tierra mientras su ardiente mirada seguía fijada en Acnologia.

-¡Húndete en la eterna oscuridad, Tsuna Dragneel!- Exclamo el rey de la oscuridad.

Después de dichas palabras, Acnologia empezó a dirigir ese colosal hoyo negro hacia sus enemigos en tierra.

 **-¡Yami Hakai no Taiyou!-**

El enorme hoyo negro empezó a caer con dirección hacia la isla en el mar, a pesar de que avanzaba u poco lento la enorme onda de energía que desplazaba era sentida por los jóvenes que resistían la gran gravedad con la que eran atraídos a esa esfera que parecía un sol negro que caía.

Los magos en la isla no podían hacer más que esperar que la gravitatoria esfera de oscuridad las aplastara por completo, pero el único que seguía firme y con ardiente determinación era Tsuna que no quitaba su mirada del arte secreta de Acnologia.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena preocupada.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Natsu preocupado.

-¡Hermano!- Grito Lucia preocupada.

-¡Yo soy Tsuna Dragneel, un mago de Fairy Tail! ¡Y jamás dejare de proteger a mi familia!- Exclamo un determinado Dragon Slayer.

Un rayo de luz cayo a travesó de repente el cielo nublado y cayó sobre la isla dejando a todos sorprendidos, cuando ese repentino rayo de luz ceso, el hoyo negro que estaba a centímetros de impactar contra la isla se había detenido en pleno aire dejando al maestro de Seven Satan demasiado sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se detuvo?! ¡¿Cómo?!- Reaccionó el peliblanco impactado.

Acnologia que estaba volando en el cielo no sabía que estaba pasando pero Tsuna y los demás detrás de el que estaban en la isla podían ver lo que estaba pasando. El joven pelirosa que era él estaba más cerca del hoyo negro, observo sorprendido como esa colosal esfera de oscuridad se había detenido al tomar un enorme escudo de hierro sostenido por un hombre que poseía en todo su cuerpo una reluciente armadura de adamantino puro.

-¡Bien dicho, Tsuna! ¡Pero recuerda que también debes dejar que tu familia te proteja a ti!-

El mago de fuego no sabía quién era ese hombre en armadura que hablaba como si lo conociera pero sin duda ese hombre lo impresiono cuando con su reluciente y enorme escudo, el hombre lanzo al mismísimo hoyo negro con una fuerza enorme de regreso hacia Acnologia que volaba en el cielo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo lanzo de vuelta?!- Pensó Acnologia sorprendido.

El hombre con mitad del cuerpo cubierto de escamas negras y con un ala de dragón negro, la extendió y con gran velocidad voló para esquivar su propia arte secreta que siguió de largo y atravesó el mismísimo cielo y avanzo más allá.

El enorme hoyo negro debido con la fuerza que fue lanzado salió de la mismísima atmosfera que cubría la tierra y en el espacio simplemente exploto. La explosión era de tal nivel que la onda expansiva llego hacia la isla y agito los vientos y mares.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué clase de criatura tiene la fuerza necesaria para lanzar un hoyo negro fuera de la atmosfera?- Se preguntaba Acnologia asombrado.

El maestro de Seven Satan que volaba en el cielo bajo la mirada hacia la isla y observo al igual que los jóvenes magos a ese hombre con una armadura y escudo de adamantino. Tsuna que se encontraba detrás de ese hombre, cambio su opinión sobre él cuando vio que de su reluciente casco de la armadura salía de la parte trasera un hermoso y largo cabello escarlata que era imposible que los magos de Fairy Tail no reconocieran.

Y las sospechas de todos los magos se aclararon cuando el usuario de la armadura fue cubierto con una brillante luz que cubrió todo su cuerpo. Cuando el brillo ceso, la apariencia del hombre había cambiado y todos se dieron cuenta que no era un hombre.

Era una hermosa mujer con cabello escarlata que vestía la parte superior de una delgada armadura con la marca de Fairy Tail en el centro, además de una falda azul y botas marrones, y por supuesto la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha. La mujer volteo la mirada hacia los jóvenes magos y estos se sorprendieron completamente.

-¡Maestra!- Reaccionó Tsuna sorprendido.

-¡Maestra!- Dijeron los demás magos de Fairy Tail excepto una.

-¡Madre!- Dijo la sorprendida Alicia al ver la mujer con su mismo color de cabello a excepción de un mechón.

Si, esa mujer en frente de los magos no era nadie más que la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail conocida también como la poderosa maga del apodo de "Titania" pero su verdadero nombre era Erza Scarlet.

-Hola, chicos…se que han pasado solamente unos días, pero siento que han pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-¿Ella es la maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano al ver a la mujer.

-Ella lanzo un hoyo negro con solamente un escudo…Empiezo a pensar que las historias que me contaba mi padre sobre ella no eran mentira…- Comento una sorprendida Lisa.

-Así que tenemos a la maestra de Fairy Tail…Titania…- Pensó Rin muy seriamente.

Erza procedió a acercarse a los magos y observo a otro pelirosa que estaba tirado en el suelo y que a pesar de que se parecían obviamente no era Tsuna.

-A ti sí que no te he visto en mucho tiempo…Natsu- Comento Erza muy seria.

-Pues yo siento como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer, Erza- Dijo Natsu sonriente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Ahora tienes que llamarme "Maestra", idiota!- Grito una furiosa Titania.

La mujer escarlata impacto una patada en la cara del mago de Clase SS y lo devolvió al suelo con una fuerza abismal dejando a todos los jóvenes magos con una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

-S-Si…se siente igual que antes…- Comento Natsu con su cara con marca de bota en la tierra.

-Presiento que es mejor que no haga enojar a esta mujer- Pensó Rin un poco asustado.

Después de haber pateado a Natsu, Erza fijo su mirada en una inconsciente Wendy acostada en el suelo de la isla y que estaba rodeaba de una preocupada Charle y Happy.

-Wendy…- Hablo Erza un poco triste.

-Ella tuvo que usar un poder increíble para poder salvarnos a todos…Debido a eso se quedo muy débil- Dijo Erik mientras ayudaba a Natsu a que se levantaba del suelo de nuevo.

-Maldición…Ojala la carta que envió Natsu hubiera llegado antes, así habríamos venido más rápido…- Dijo Erza apretando sus puños debido a la frustración.

-Eso es el pasado…Maestra…Ahora será mejor que derrotemos al desgraciado de Acnologia para que cuando Wendy despierta solo tengamos que celebrar- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Si…tienes toda la razón…- Dijo la peliescarlata mostrando una seria sonrisa.

-Madre… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí tan rápido?- Preguntaba Alicia confundida.

-Bueno, es que…-

Erza se detuvo de hablar y coloco una seria expresión al sentir la amenazante presencia de otra persona. La maestra de Fairy Tail volteo la mirada e invoco una gran espada y procedió a la clavarla con fuerza en el suelo, para después poder mirar fijamente al maestro de Seven Satan que aterrizo en el agrietado suelo y también miraba con seriedad a la otra maestra en la isla.

-Con solo mirarlo, lo sé…Tu eres Acnologia, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Erza con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya que tienes la marca de Fairy Tail, se que te he enfrentado antes pero por desgracia no logro recordar a nadie que no valga la pena...-Hablo un serio Acnologia-… ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-¡Soy la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet! ¡Y somos los refuerzos!- Contesto con seriedad y determinación la peliescarlata.

-¿Somos?- Repitió confundido el peliblanco.

Pero la confusión de Acnologia se aclaro cuando de repente una fuerte brisa de viento despejo todas las nubes de polvo a los alrededores y luego tanto el maestro de Seven Satan como los jóvenes magos en la isla se sorprendieron por completo al ver lo que los rodeaba.

Solo digamos que Erza no era la única que había llegado a la isla. Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Cana, Bickslow, Freed, y muchos otros magos de Fairy Tail formaban un amplio círculo que rodeaba a los jóvenes magos que estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a sus familiares y compañeros.

-Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail…- Murmuro Serena sorprendida.

-¡Padre! ¡Madre!- Reaccionó Raine sorprendida.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama!- Dijo Marcus también sorprendido.

-¡También mi papa y mi mama, incluso Lily!- Comento Ryos al ver a su familia.

-¡También están mis padres…!- Dijo Sonia también asombrada.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo todos los miembros del gremio aparecieron de repente?- Preguntaba Alicia sorprendida.

-Eso sería gracias a una maquina de tele transportación a larga distancia del consejo mágico-

Al escuchar esa voz, la peliescarlata con el mechón azul se sorprendió un poco y volteo la mirada para ver a un hombre de cabello azul y que vestía con las ropas de los miembros del consejo mágico.

-¡Padre!- Dijo Alicia sorprendida.

-Hola, Alicia- Dijo Jellal feliz de ver a su hija.

-¿Dijiste que el consejo les prestó esa máquina de tele transportación para venir aquí?- Reaccionó Alicia confundida.

-Yo en ningún momento mencione que me la habían prestado. Pero yo no podía quedarme quieto mientras mi hija luchaba con tanto esfuerzo- Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

-¡Nosotros pensamos lo mismo!-

-¡Sí! ¡Nosotros también queríamos ayudar a nuestra hija!-

Lisa fue la primera miembro de Sabertooth en reconocer esa voz, y ella junto con Sorano voltearon las miradas y observaron que Jellal no era la única persona que no era de Fairy Tail que había venido a la isla a ayudar.

Lisa observo a un hombre rubio joven y guapo, que vestía un chaleco blanco y un pantalón gris con botas blancas y que además poseía la marca de Sabertooth en su hombro derecho, y lo acompañaba una joven chica de cabello corto blanco que vestía una camisa blanca y jeans azules junto con zapatillas marrones y poseía la marca de Sabertooth en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Papa, Mama! ¡Ustedes también vinieron!- Reaccionó Lisa muy feliz.

Y Sorano por su parte observo a un hombre de cabello negro que vestía una capa negra cubriendo el resto de su ropa a excepción de sus botas marrones y poseía la marca de Sabertooth en su cuello. Y venia al lado de una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco corto y que vestía una capa blanca que también cubría su ropa a excepción de sus largas botas blancas, y por supuesto tenia la marca de su gremio en la palma de su mano.

-Padre, Madre…- Dijo Sorano también muy alegre.

Las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth corrieron hacia sus respectivos familiares y con fuerza abrazaron a sus padres.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Sorano…- Dijo Yukino mostrando una tierna sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Estamos aquí para ayudar- Dijo Rogue muy serio- ¿Quién pensaría que tendríamos que volver a luchar contra Acnologia? El tiempo es una cosa interesante-

Por su parte, Erik y su hija observaron a otras personas que habían acompañado a Jellal, esas personas eran los antiguos miembros del ya disuelto Crime Sorciere y también miembros del ya disuelto Oracion Seis.

-¡Ustedes!- Reaccionó Erik sorprendido.

-Te ves muy destrozado, Erik…parece que las tenido que pasar mal- Comento la Sorano, amiga de Erik.

-Hemos venido lo más rápidamente posible para ayudar- Dijo Sawyer seriamente.

Pero mientras su padre hablaba con sus viejos amigos, Sophia noto que entre ellos se encontraba una mujer de cabello morado corto que vestía con un largo vestido verde y zapatos blancos. Era imposible que Erik y Sophia no reconocieran a esa mujer.

-¡Mama!- Grito Sophia sorprendida.

-¡Kinana!- Reaccionó Erik también muy sorprendido.

-Hola, Erik, Sophia, me alegro que estén bien- Dijo la antigua miembro de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí?!- Pregunta furioso el pelirojo.

-¿Qué clase de reacción es esa al ver a tu esposa? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?- Dijo Kinana un poco molesta.

-¡Ese no es el punto de mi pregunta!- Erik volteo su furiosa mirada a sus viejos amigos- ¡Ustedes, malditos! ¡¿Por qué rayos la dejaron venir a este lugar?!-

-Lo siento, Erik. Pero ella no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta- Dijo Meredy penosa.

-Ella sin duda es una mujer muy difícil de convencer, ¡¿Verdad?!- Comento Richard.

-Deberías alegrarte, Erik. Si vino hasta acá significa que le importas mucho- Dijo un tranquilo Mactbeth.

-Maldición…Kinana, ¿Es que no entiendes que este lugar es peligroso para ti?- Decía un nervioso Erik.

-Es verdad, mama… ¿Por qué viniste?- Preguntaba Sophia preocupada.

-No podía dejar que mi esposo y mi hija pelearan solos. Además recuerden que con mis poderes de serpiente puedo darles más fuerza para que me protejan, ¿Verdad?- Comento Kinana con una tierna sonrisa.

Sophia y Erik no tuvieron otra opción que hacer caso a lo que decía la chica pelipurpura. Pero mientras los jóvenes magos se reunían con sus seres queridos, Rin se les quedaba observando muy seriamente.

-Con que Familia…No parece una cosa tan mala…- Pensó Rin con una leve sonrisa.

Pero todos los jóvenes magos y sus superiores dejaron de hablar al notar una letal aura asesina a sus cercanías y todos rápidamente voltearon la mirada para ver a un siniestro peliblanco con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de escamas de dragón color negro y con una ala de dragón en su lado izquierdo.

Acnologia al ver la gran cantidad de magos que tenía como enemigos, no podía evitar recordar su batalla final de hace 20 años y además la batalla en la Isla Tenrou hace 28 años. Esos recuerdos aumentaban las ganas del antiguo rey dragón en comenzar la batalla.

-Cuantos recuerdos…Es igual a ese día hace 20 años…La diferencia es que ahora yo seré el ganador de esta batalla…- Comento Acnologia con una leve sonrisa.

-En eso te equivocas…esa no es la diferencia…-

Al escuchar esas serias palabras, el maestro de Seven Satan fijo su mirada en un joven pelirosa que avanzo posicionándose en frente de todos sus compañeros y choco con fuerzas sus puños que expulsaban unas ardientes llamas carmesí.

-¡La diferencia es que esta vez tú serás eliminado de una vez por todas, Acnologia! ¡Por todos nosotros!- Exclamo un determinado Tsuna.

Nuevamente ante la determinación que mostraba el hijo del mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail, Acnologia quito esa leve sonrisa de su rostro y fijo su seria mirada sobre él, y esta vez, aunque no quería admitirlo, el maestro de Seven Satan estaba solamente un poco preocupado porque esta vez ese joven pelirosa tenía una gran cantidad de poderosos refuerzos.

-¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con esta fiesta!- Exclamo un ardiente Tsuna.

El mago de fuego, con una determinada mirada estaba listo para ser el primero en avanzar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tsuna se detuvo debido a que noto como una suave y pequeña pero fuerte mano fue colocada en su hombro derecho.

El joven pelirosa volteo la mirada hacia la parte trasera de su hombro derecho y observo que la poseedora de esa mano era la sonriente pero sería maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scalet.

-Maestra…- Murmuro un tranquilo Tsuna.

-Tienes una buena determinación Tsuna. Pero será mejor que te quedes atrás, nosotros nos haremos cargo por ahora- Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-¿Usted también está diciendo que escapamos de la isla?- Reaccionó Tsuna un poco molesto.

-En ningún momento te dije que huyeras. Solamente quédate a descansar un poco junto con los demás, mientras nos encargamos de Acnologia. Cuando estés listo puedes volver a unirte a la batalla- Dijo una sabia peliescarlata.

-¡Yo puedo luchar! ¡No me trates como un niño!- Exclamo un serio pelirosa.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Tsuna?- Comento una seria Erza volteando la mirada hacia atrás de ella.

Tsuna también miro en la misma dirección que su maestra y termino observando a sus debilitados compañeros. El mago de fuego vio a una agotada Serena apenas de pie, a Marcus ayudado por Alicia, que también estaba muy débil a mantenerse de pie, Lucia, Sorano, Lisa, Sonia, y Ryos también estaban muy débiles mientras cuidaban a una inconsciente Wendy junto con Charle y Happy.

Al poder ver a sus cansados compañeros, Tsuna apretó sus puños con frustración y aunque tampoco quería admitirlo, el también estaba muy cansado por haber usado una gran cantidad de poder en están poco tiempo.

-Espere por favor, Maestra…nosotros todavía…-

Antes de que un cansado Marcus, que había soltado a Alicia para mantenerse de pie él solo, pudiera terminar de hablar esta vez fue el que sintió a una mano en su hombro izquierdo, pero esta mano empujo con una ligera fuerza al joven albino para obligarlo a sentarse en el suelo.

Marcus con rapidez volteo la mirada para ver quien lo había empujado y vio a un musculoso hombre de cabellos rubios parados, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en uno de sus ojos, y que vestía una ajustada camisa morada, unos pantalones negros, unas botas marrones y una capa de color negro con algunas plumas.

Y al lado de ese hombre rubio se encontraba una atractiva y voluptuosa mujer de cabellos blancos largos, y que vestía un vestido amarillo largo de estilo chino junto con unas sandalias rojas. Esas dos personas eran Laxus Dreyar y su esposa, Mirajane Strauss Dreyar.

-Papa…Mama…- Reaccionó Marcus un poco sorprendido.

-Sera mejor que le hagas caso a la maestra, Marcus…estas tan débil que incluso caíste al suelo solamente con un empujón- Dijo un sonriente Laxus de manera burlona pero con preocupación paterna.

-Es verdad, Marcus. Deja que tus padres se encarguen, tú descansa junto con tus amigos- Dijo la amable Mirajane.

-Pero… ¿Papa puedes luchar? ¿Ya estás bien?- Pregunto el hijo albino preocupado.

-No me subestimes, Marcus- Hablo Laxus mientras sonaba sus nudillos- Ya estoy totalmente recuperado y listo para pelear. Y como se que ya no puedo vengarme del tipo que me dejo en cama en primer lugar, me conformare machacando a su maestro-

Ante la respuesta de su padre, Marcus mostro una sonrisa y los demás jóvenes magos al ver como sus padres y superiores se colocaban en frente de ellos también parecían aceptar un merecido descanso al menos por un corto tiempo.

Tsuna que tenía la mirada baja y apretando sus puños debido a la frustración de no poder luchar al menos por un corto tiempo pero esa frustración se fue cuando el joven sintió como otra mano fue puesta en su hombro derecho. Esa mano era de un hombre pelirosa que tenia la marca de Fairy Tail en el mismo lugar que Tsuna.

-No te preocupes, Tsuna…Me asegurare de dejarte una parte que puedas golpear. Tú solamente confía en nosotros- Dijo un sonriente Natsu al lado de su hijo.

Natsu procedió a avanzar en frente de los jóvenes magos junto con sus demás compañeros y Tsuna solamente se quedaba viendo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, las espaldas de los magos de mayor grado de su gremio que le inspiraban gran confianza.

Después de haber convencido a los jóvenes de su gremio, Natsu y los demás magos que habían venido como refuerzo se colocaron en fila, una al lado del otro, en frente de su enemigo. Los jóvenes magos veían las espaldas de los magos que estaban en frente de ellos y mientras Acnologia veía a unos metros de ellos, las serias miradas en sus ojos.

Un hombre de cabellos negros largos y peinados hacia atrás, con ojos rojos, algunos piercings en su rostro, vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas, con un pantalones blanco y botas grises y que además poseía la marca de Fairy Tail de color negro en su hombro derecho se acerco a Natsu y se coloco a su lado con una expresión de enojo.

-Oye, Salamander…- Hablo un serio Gajeel-…Tu dijiste en la carta que enviaste al gremio que al enemigo que nos enfrentábamos era Acnologia en forma de humano, ¿Pero como rayos esa cosa de ahí es humana?-

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Primera Generación no era el único mago en esa fila que pensaba a si sobre su enemigo. Ese hombre de largo cabello blanco, con bestiales ojos de dragón rojo y colmillos, además de un cuerpo dividido del lado izquierdo una piel humana de escamas morenas, y del lado derecho escamas de dragón negro con filosas garras en manos y pies. Y sin contar un enorme ala de dragón en su lazo izquierdo, sin dudar ese hombre no parecía un ser humano.

-No te confundas, cría de Metalicana- Hablo Acnologia que escucho a Gajeel a lo lejos- En realidad si estoy atrapado en una asquerosa forma humana pero la apariencia que vez ahora es lo más cerca de estar de mi antiguo ser. Este poder es solo dado a los verdadero Dragon Slayer como yo, el máximo poder para matar a un dragón-

-¿El máximo poder para matar a un dragón? ¿Dragon Force?- Dijo el Maestro de Sabertooth, Sting.

-Si él está usando el Dragon Force…Nosotros no podemos contenernos, ¿Verdad?- Comento un serio Rogue.

-Eso parece- Dijo Laxus con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Porque odio contenerme!- Exclamo un sonriente y serio Gajeel.

Después de las palabras dichas por los Dragon Slayers de Primera, Segunda y Tercera Generación cada uno de ellos comenzó a aumentar su poder mágico a gran nivel. Los cuatro empezaron a tener cambios en sus cuerpos, como ojos más afilados y un aumento en sus filosos colmillos de dragón y además de que sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sus respectivas auras elementales.

Sting y Rogue, mientras sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por sus respectivas auras de sombra y luz blanca, sus músculos aumentaron ligeramente mientras al mismo tiempo sus pieles empezaron a ser recubiertas por escamas de dragón de respectivas colores blanco y negro y además sus cabellos se volvieron más puntiagudos.

La transformación de Laxus provoco que además de un gran aumento de poder, sus músculos aumentaran su tamaño a tal grado que su camisa morada fuera destruida en unos segundos, lo quehizo que se pudiera ver la marca de Fairy Tail en un costado de su torso al igual que otros tatuajes y además en sus fornidos brazos comenzaron a aparecer las leves marcas con forma de escamas de dragón.

Por parte de Gajeel, su camisa también fue destruida debido al ligero aumento muscular que sufrió su cuerpo bien entrenado pero además de eso todo el cuerpo del pelinegro fue cubierto por brillantes escamas de hierro. Después de que su cuerpo fuera cubierto de hierro en su totalidad, de ese hierro empezó a surgir pequeños picos de hierro tanto por los brazos como por la espalda de Gajeel.

Gajeel, Laxus, Sting y Rogue, los cuatro habían terminado sus transformaciones, lo cual provoca, contando a Natsu, Acnologia y Erik, y sin contar a Wendy que estaba inconsciente, que hubiera un total de siete Dragon Slayer usuarios de la forma más poderosa de la magia mata-dragones, El Dragon Force.

Al ver las transformaciones de todos sus enemigos usuarios de la magia mata-dragones, Acnologia una vez más volvió a colocar en su cara una leve sonrisa que indicaba su placer al luchar.

-Con que ahora son seis casi-dragones contra mí…Creo que antes de matarlos a todos, sacare provecho de la situación y me divertiré un poco- Dijo Acnologia haciendo sonar su cuello.

-¡No creas que los Dragon Slayers son tu único enemigo!- Exclamo un serio Gray.

Tras dichas palabras, el apuesto pelinegro que vestía una chaqueta blanca sobre una camisa negra, junto con unos pantalones marrones y unas botas negras, procedió a colocar su mano izquierda sobre el centro de su camisa y el la sujeto con firmeza.

Luego en menos de un parpadeo ese galán mago de hielo lanzo tanto la chaqueta blanca como la camisa negra por los aires quedándose solamente con el pantalón y las botas. Y al lado del pelinegro había una cierta chica de cabellos azules y largos vestida con un vestido largo e invernal de colores azul marino acompañado de botas largas color marrón y un sombrero azul, y se podía apreciar su marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna izquierda.

Esa maga de agua era la esposa del mago de hielo semidesnudo, y al ver a su amado Gray sin camisa, enseñando esos tonificados y bien ejercitados bíceps, abdomen y pecho, la peliazul simplemente no podía evitar poner ojos de corazón mientras caían leves rastros de baba de su boca.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo desde que vi a Gray-sama tan serio, lo cual hace que se vea mejor que nunca! ¡Juvia se ha enamorado de usted aun más!- Dijo la conquistada maga de agua.

Algunas jóvenes magos detrás de sus superiores tenían la mirada fijada en la toda afectiva maga peliazul y algunos notaron su relación con una joven maga de hielo.

-Con que esa es tu madre, Raine…- Dijo Lisa con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Si…pero Raine no recuerda haberle dicho quien era, Lisa-san… ¿Cómo supo quien era?- Pregunto la confusa peliazul oscuro.

-No…solamente adivine…- Dijo la rubia soltando una leve risa fingida.

-Se nota de donde saco lo loca esta chica…- Pensaba Rin al comparar la madre y a la hija.

-Raine-sama… ¿P-Porque su padre se quita la ropa?- Pregunto Sorano levemente sonrojada.

-Solamente es un habito suyo, por favor ignórelo… ¡En todo caso, Tsuna-sama!...- La maga de hielo se lanzo hacia el pelirosa-… ¡Por favor deje que Raine cuide de usted de una manera muy especial!-

-¡Yo estoy bien, cuídate a ti misma!- Exclamo Tsuna usando su mano para bloquear a la peliazul oscuro.

Mientras un molesto Tsuna alejaba a la enamorada y masoquista Raine de él, Acnologia logro notar que los usuarios de Dragon Force no eran la única amenaza ante él. El antiguo rey dragón pudo darse cuenta que los magos que enfrento hace mucho tiempo habían aumentado en grande sus habilidades, lo suficiente para él las notara sin haberlas visto.

Pero el maestro de Seven Satan en vez de preocuparse por eso solamente aumento el tamaño de su placida sonrisa y de un momento a otro esa sonrisa se convirtió en una risa que sorprendió y enojo a los magos en frente de el.

-¿Qué rayos es tan divertido?- Pregunto un molesto Laxus.

-No…Solamente pienso en cuanta suerte tengo…- Hablo un sonriente Acnologia-…Tenía planeado eliminar a Natsu y a su grupo de pequeños magos y después ir por el resto en Magnolia pero ahora toda la familia de débiles hadas esta aquí, ¡Los matare a todos en este lugar! ¡Esta isla será la tumba de Fairy Tail!-

-¡Inténtalo si puedes! ¡¿Pero cómo lo harás si no puedes vernos?!-

-¿Verlos?- Reaccionó un confundido peliblanco.

Acnologia a continuación fijo su mirada en una de las tanta magas que conformaban esa fila en frente de el, y vio con sus bestiales ojos a una mujer de cabello azul corto y que a pesar de su edad era un poco pequeña y vestía un vestido naranja con detalles blancos un poco corto y junto con unas sandalias rojas.

Esa mujer que traía la marca de Fairy Tail en su espalda y llamada Levy Redfox, a continuación levanto dos de sus dedos y los dirigio por encima de Acnologia mientras los movía en el aire como si de alguna forma estuviera escribiendo.

 **-¡Solid Script: Smoke!-**

Luego de que Levy digiera esas palabras, literalmente por encima de Acnologia apareció la palabra "SMOKE" escrita con grandes letras color blanco que flotaban. Esas letras de repente explotaron convirtiéndose en una amplia y densa nube de humo que cubrió por completo los alrededores del antiguo rey dragón dándole cero visibilidades.

-¿Creen que pueden escapar de mí solamente con un poco de humo?- Murmuro el sonriente peliblanco.

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer Acnologia fue extender esa enorme ala de escamas negras en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y con el fuerte viento que se genero, todo el humo de los alrededores se había despejado en un instante pero había algo extraño.

El maestro de Seven Satan, al despejarse el humo, noto como ninguno de los determinados magos o incluso los jóvenes y cansados magos estaba en algún lugar a su alrededor, solamente habían desaparecido.

Pero Acnologia no iba caer en una táctica tan obvio como esa, por esa razón el antiguo rey dragon con sus altos sentidos noto que no había nadie por su lado izquierdo, o su lado derecho, tampoco detrás o delante, ni siquiera había nadie que planeara atacarlo por arriba. Por esa razón, solamente había un lugar donde estaban los magos pero no explicaba cómo estaban ahí.

-¡Abajo!- Exclamo un serio Acnologia.

Acnologia levanto su escamoso brazo de dragón atrapado en forma humana, y cerrando su puño con fuerza dirigió un poderoso golpe hacia la tierra a sus pies. Pero en el momento en que el puño de Acnologia toco el suelo, este en vez de romperse, hundió el puño del peliblanco en él como si fuera alguna clase de líquido.

Y no solamente el puño de Acnologia sino que sus pies también empezaron a hundirse en esa tierra que parecía alguna laguna hecha de solido suelo. Pero al antiguo rey dragón reconoció ese hechizo debido a que alguien lo uso con él hace 20 años.

Acnologia, mientras se hundía volteo la mirada hacia atrás, y a unos metros de el había un hombre gordo con bigote y cabello naranja y vestido como si fuera alguna clase de creyente en dios o algo parecido y que además su mano derecha que se encontraba levantada desataba un fuerte brillo naranja.

-Parece que me recuerdas… ¡¿Verdad?!- Dijo Richard mientras usaba su magia de tierra.

-¿Cómo olvidar la magia más débil que han usado contra mí?- Dijo un burlón Acnologia.

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad invoco alrededor de su escamoso cuerpo una enorme y poderosa aura de magia oscura que tenía tanta fuerza que alejo por completo la tierra liquida que se agitaba alrededor del peliblanco como si fueras grandes olas de agua.

-No creas que no me fortalecido durante estos 20 años… ¡¿Verdad?!- Dijo un calmado pelinaranja.

El destello naranja en la mano derecha de Richard aumento su fuerza y debido a eso las olas de tierra liquida alrededor de un poderoso mago oscuro empezaron a cubrir por completo a Acnologia. Esas oleadas de tierra liquida formaron una esfera alrededor del maestro de Seven Satan para después endurecerse y formar una prisión circular de solida tierra.

Pero aun así no fue suficiente para encarcelar al poderoso rey de la oscuridad, ya que la parte superior de esa esfera de dura tierra fue atravesada por Acnologia que alzo vuelo extendiendo su única ala y estando en el cielo fijo su mirada en un indefenso Richard en el suelo.

-Parece que la primera plaga que elimine serás…-

Antes de que Acnologia pudiera terminar de hablar y atacar, sintió de repente un dolor punzante en su única ala izquierda, ese dolor se sentía como varias mordidas de filosos dientes. El molesto peliblanco volteo la mirada hacia su ala de escamas negras y observo como unos circulares seres llenos de pelaje blanco y grandes mandíbulas con filosos dientes mordían su ala como si fuera alguna clase de dulce.

-¿Qué rayos…?-

Una vez más Acnologia no pudo terminar de hablar debido esta vez a que sentía ese mismo dolor en su pierna izquierda. El peliblanco volvió a voltear la mirada y observo a los mordiscones seres de pelaje blanco morder su pierna izquierda, y de repente en unos segundos al menos unos cincuenta de esos seres comenzaron a atacar a Acnologia en pleno aire.

Pero mientras esos peludos seres lo rodeaban, Acnologia bajo la mirada la tierra y observo que al lado de Richard había apareció una atractiva y voluptuosa mujer de cabello blanco largo y que vestía un vestido corto que pareció hecho por plumas además de unas botas largas de color azul. Y en la mano de esa hermosa mujer de belleza angelical se encontraba una fuerte luz dorada que invocaba a los seres mordiscones.

-¿Qué te pasa, Acnologia? ¿No te gustan mis amorosos Ángeles? Porque tu si les gustas…como a un perro que le gusta morder su hueso comestible- Comento la sonriente Sorano, también conocida como Ángel.

Pero Acnologia al igual que antes solo tuvo que extender por todo su cuerpo una oscura y poderosa aura de color negro y todos esos supuestos "ángeles" fueron destruidos en un instante. Pero después de que las invocaciones de la maga angelical habían desaparecido, en medio del aire, detrás de Acnologia había aparecido de repente un hombre de cabello punk color rubio, anteojos que cubrían sus ojos y un traje de látex de cuerpo completo que tenía unas brillosas franjas rojas.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!- Exclamo el rápido Sawyer.

El hombre conocido antes como "Racer" impacto una fuerte patada en la espalda mitad escamosa del antiguo rey dragón que se encontraba en medio del aire y de repente en menos de un parpadeo ese rubio punk había desaparecido.

-Este hombre es rápido…- Pensó Acnologia un poco sorprendido.

Sawyer nuevamente con una sorprendente velocidad, apareció delante de Acnologia dispuesto a impactar un golpe con su puño izquierdo pero su brazo fue sujetado por la monstruosa mano derecha del maestro de Seven Satan que volaba en el cielo.

-…Pero siendo igual de inútil que los demás- Dijo un serio peliblanco con mitad del rostro escamoso.

A continuación, el antiguo rey dragón sujeto con firmeza al velocista y lo lanzo con una enorme fuerza hacia el suelo en el que se encontraban Sorano y Richard. Pero en el momento en que Sawyer cayó al suelo Acnologia también había aterrizado en frente de los magos del ya disuelto Oracion Seis.

Acnologia sin ninguna piedad o duda, atravesó con un rayo de oscuridad los pechos de Richard, Sorano y Sawyer los cuales muy sorprendidos escupieron por sus bocas grandes cantidades de sangre.

-¿Qué…?- Reaccionó la desangrada Sorano.

-Esto… ¿Es verdad?- Dijo el casi muerto Richard.

-Es…rápido…- Dijo Sawyer como últimas palabras.

Después de haber matado a esos tres, Acnologia estaba dispuesto a buscar al resto de sus enemigos pero cambio de opinión al ver algo raro. El peliblanco observo como los tres magos que tenían un gran hoyo en sus cuerpos seguían de pie y con sus ojos totalmente en blanco.

-¿Qué? ¿Siguen con vida?- Murmuro Acnologia confundido.

-No nos mataras…- Dijo Sorano.

-…Tan fácilmente…- Dijo Sawyer.

-… ¡¿Verdad?!- Dijo Richard.

De repente los tres sombríos Sorano, Sawyer y Richard se lanzaron sobre el inamovible Acnologia y comenzaron a morderlo en diferentes partes de su cuerpo sorprendiendo al peliblanco que noto que tampoco podía usar su magia.

-¿Qué rayos…?...Mi cuerpo…- Hablo Acnologia difícilmente.

Pero no solamente eran esos tres zombies del ya disuelto Oracion Seis, el suelo comenzó a romperse de repente y de las múltiples grietas de la tierra empezaron a surgir una enorme cantidad de cadáveres apenas vivos y con sus cadavéricas manos tomaron a Acnologia por diferentes lugares para después empezar a hundirlo en la infernal tierra.

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad noto como su cuerpo era jalado hacia el infierno por una enorme cantidad de cadáveres que cada vez aumentaban su cantidad y cubrían cada vez más a Acnologia. El antiguo rey dragón no podía moverse, estaba totalmente quieto y los cadáveres ya habían cubierto por completo su cuerpo, excepto por su ojo derecho el cual el peliblanco decidió cerrar por unos momentos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Desatando ese fuerte grito Acnologia abrió su bestial ojos derecho y en ese momento todo su cuerpo fue cubierto con una intensa oscuridad que se extendió con rapidez y despejo y destruyo a todos los cadáveres alrededor de Acnologia.

Pero más que destruir, parecía que los cadáveres e incluso el agrietado suelo alrededor de Acnologia se empezaban a desvanecer como si fueran simples ilusiones. El antiguo rey dragón noto como todo lo que había pasado desde el ataque de Sawyer era una alucinación y él se encontraba en el suelo del destruido pueblo de la isla.

Para ver al creador de esa alucinación, Acnologia solo tuvo que girar levemente la mirada hacia atrás para ver a un hombre de cabellos verdes y blancos, vestido con un abrigo amarillo sobre una camisa verde, traía unos pantalones de cuero amarillos y unos zapatos verdes.

Los ojos de ese hombre antes conocido como "Midnigth" mostraban un destello arcoíris pero después volvieron a ser de color verde profundo cuando la ilusión que atrapaba a Acnologia había cesado. Acnologia también observo como detrás de ese hombre se encontraban los verdaderos Richard, Sorano y Sawyer.

-Has logrado romper mi pesadilla…- Comento el tranquilo Macbeth.

-¿Pesadilla?...Eso para mí no fue más que un plácido sueño, pero, ¿Qué tal si te muestro lo que es una verdadera pesadilla?- Dijo un serio peliblanco.

-Lo siento…pero creo que no te dará tiempo de enseñarme eso y esquivar lo que viene- Dijo un calmado peliblanco y verde.

Lo que dijo Macbeth hizo que el maestro de Seven Satan volviera a mirar hacia delante y observar cómo se dirigiera hacia él, un musculoso hombre de parados cabellos blancos que vestía una chaqueta verde, unos pantalones grises y zapatos negros. Además en su fornido cuello tenia la marca de Fairy Tail.

-¡Hombre!- Exclamo el varonil Elfman.

El cuerpo del hombre albino empezó a desatar un fuerte destello mientras al mismo tiempo parecía estar cambiando de forma.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Rhino!-**

El cuerpo del mago de Fairy Tail se había convertido en el cuerpo de un fornido hombre mitad rinoceronte que vestía unos pantalones cortos de color gris. El hombre rinoceronte corría a gran velocidad hacia Acnologia para embestirlo con el filoso cuerno que traía en su gran hocico.

Pero el serio peliblanco con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto con escamas negras no parecía nada preocupado. Cuando Elfman estuvo a centímetros de atravesar a su objetivo, Acnologia solo tuvo que levantar ambos demoniacos brazos y sujeto con firmeza el cuerno del hombre rinoceronte que había sido detenido totalmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Me detuvo?- Reaccionó Elfman sorprendido.

-Parece que tanto el padre como la hija pensaron que podrían herirme de la misma manera pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a la inútil de tu cría. Un sucio animal jamás será capaz de herirme- Dijo un serio Acnologia.

-¡No dejare que insultes a mi Sonia, ella incluso es mas hombre que yo!- Exclamo un furioso hombre rinoceronte.

El macho mago de Fairy Tail piso con gran firmeza y fuerza con sus grandes pesuñas y poco a poco comenzó a avanzar empujando hacia a atrás al poderoso usuario de Dragon Force que sujetaba su cuerno. A pesar de que empujarlo hacia atrás no iba a cambiar nada, el maestro de Seven Satan estaba un poco impresionado por la fuerza del hombre albino.

-Parece que no eres tan inútil, pero, ¿De qué te servirá esta gran fuerza en el fondo del océano?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente el serio peliblanco.

Mientras Elfman seguía empujando hacia adelante a su enemigo, Acnologia solo tuvo que sujetar con más fuerza el cuerno del hombre rinoceronte y con sus dos demoniacas manos lo lanzo a una gran altura obligando al mago de Take Over volver a transformarse en su forma humana.

Elfman, ya humano observo mientras comenzaba a caer de una gran altura que su punto de impacto iba a ser a afueras de la destruida isla, en otras palabras, el hombre albino iba a caer en el agitado océano azul.

El hombre albino estaba a punto de tocar el agua llena de fuertes olas pero de repente en medio del aire y a centímetros del agua, Elfman se detuvo, dejándolo sorprendido y confundido, y por eso levanto la mirada y observo la razón por la cual se había salvado.

El varonil hombre albino observo como su chaqueta era sujetada por detrás por las fuertes pero hermosas manos pertenecientes a una mujer de largo cabello café que también tenía un par de delgados lentes. Y además tenía un voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo cubierto por un vestido verde corto y un poco ajustado, y aparte de las alas de hada que le ayudaban a volar, la mujer tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su pecho.

-¡Eve!- Reaccionó Elfman al ver a su esposa.

-Que hombre más molesto, ¿Qué es lo que harías sin mi?- Dijo sonriente la pelicafe.

-Me alegro de no averiguarlo- Contesto el musculoso hombre mostrando una sonrisa.

Mientras la maga que poseía unas alas de hadas en su espalda traía de vuelta a su esposo hacia la isla, Acnologia tenía su mirada fijada en ellos y apunto su escamosa mano derecha en su dirección con la intención de disparar un rayo de oscuridad y derribarlos.

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Acnologia fue atacado con una colosal esfera magia oscura que impacto por completo contra él, pero el Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad en vez de salir herido devoro la oscuridad para después ver a sus atacantes con una seria mirada de sus bestiales ojos.

La magia oscura había sido lanzada por demoniacas garras de una mujer peliblanca que poseía un vestido que parecía más bien hecho de escamas moradas, además unos labios purpuras, una cicatriz en su rostro, unas alas y cola de su demonio y garras también en sus pies. Esa mujer era "La Demonio" Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul y a su lado se encontraba su hermana menor, esposa del maestro de Sabertooth, Lissana Eucliffe.

-Parece que mi magia oscura no funciona contra él. Eso es un problema- Dijo la frustrada pero sonriente Mirajane.

-Entonces tendremos que usual el combate directo al igual que Elf-nii. ¡Vamos, Mira-nee!- Dijo la seria Lissana.

-Hace mucho que no luchábamos las dos juntos, Lissana- Comento la hermana mayor.

Luego de esas palabras las dos hermanas usuarias de Take Over cubrieron sus femeninos cuerpos con una intensa luz blanca.

 **-¡Satan Soul: Sitri!-**

 **-¡Animal Soul: Tigress!-**

La hermana mayor cruzo su apariencia humana con la apariencia de un demonio con un vestido de cuerpo completo color azul con demoniacas garras en manos y pies y una capa azul. Y la menor por su parte, cambio toda su ropa por pequeñas prendas de piel de tigre azul que cubrieron sus partes privadas y sus manos pies fueron transformados en los de una tigresa y en su cabello blanco fueron agregadas unas hermosas orejas felinas y sin mencionar su cola de gata en la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

Cuando las dos hermosas jóvenes albinas terminaran sus transformaciones, con una gran velocidad se posicionaron en frente del antiguo rey dragón y empezaron un ataque físico combinado con sus garras de tigre y demonio. Aunque Acnologia no tenía problemas en esquivar los ataques de la hermana menor, los de la hermana mayor eran un poco problemáticos.

Mientras Mira y Lissana luchaban ferozmente contra Acnologia, en una de las destrozadas casas del destruido pueblo se encontraban los jóvenes magos descansando y cuidando a la inconsciente Wendy junto a los Exceeds, y además observaban a través de las quebradizas ventanas la lucha de sus superiores.

-Con que ese es el legendario trió de hermanos usuarios de Take Over…- Dijo Sonia impresionada.

-¡Sin duda mi mama y mis tíos son increíbles!- Comento la sonriente Lisa.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!- Hablo un molesto Rin- ¡Concéntrense en recuperar el mayor poder mágico posible, nosotros no podemos ser simples espectadores! ¡Tenemos que volver a unirnos a la lucha lo antes posible!-

El Devil Slayer no era el único que pensaba de esa manera, ya que Tsuna, Marcus, Alicia, Serena y todos sus demás compañeros se encontraban sentados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con una postura de meditación ya que eso los ayudaba a concentrarse en recuperar su falta de poder mágico.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, la demoniaca Mira y la felina Lissana seguían lanzando una ráfaga de golpes combinados contra Acnologia que los esquivaba todos con una enorme velocidad. Pero ya cansado de moverse, el maestro de Seven Satan levanto ambos brazos y con firmeza sujeto con cada una de sus monstruosas manos, los respectivos puños de las dos chicas albinas.

A continuación, el antiguo rey dragón hizo que las dos hermanas chocaran con ellas con una severa fuerza y después las lanzo con una fuerza aun mayor hacia una de las tantas destrozadas casas y al momento del impacto de las usuarias de Take Over esta se destruyo por completo creando una enorme nube de polvo.

Pero de repente la nube de polvo fue atravesada por un largo y veloz barrote de un duro hierro que se estiro a gran velocidad para impactar contra Acnologia. Pero el peliblanco levanto su brazo del lado cubierto con aterradores escamas negras y con la palma de su monstruosa mano sostuvo el pilar de hierro.

Aunque la fuerza del ataque lo hizo retroceder un poco, clavando sus pies con firmeza en el suelo, Acnologia detuvo el bastón de hierro para después levantar la mirada y observar al atacante que era el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Primera Generación cubierto por completo de las metálicas escamas de su Dragon Force.

-Cría de Metalicana…- Hablo Acnologia sonriente-…Parece que al igual que el fuego de Natsu, tu hierro también ha superado al de tu padre, pero contra mi sigue siendo igual de inútil-

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- Exclamo el furioso Gajeel.

A continuación, el barrote de hierro que era el brazo de Gajeel y que Acnologia sostenía con su escamosa mano derecha de repente empezó a girar velozmente y a cambiar a una forma más puntiaguda.

 **-¡Shin Tetsuryu no Doriru!-**

El brazo derecho de Gajeel se había convertido en un largo taladro de hierro que seguía sujetado por la escamosa mano de Acnologia. El taladro intentaba atravesar la palma de la mano del antiguo rey dragón, pero las escamas negras que cubrían la piel de ese brazo presentaban una gran dureza de tal nivel que la punta del taladro lanzaba chispas por el los aires como si estuviera chocando contra un muro de hierro más duro.

-¡Es simplemente inútil! ¡Tu hierro jamás será capaz de herirme!- Exclamo un burlón peliblanco.

-Entonces… ¡¿Qué te parece si uso algo diferente?!- Respondió el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

El largo taladro de hierro que era su brazo derecho volvió a la normalidad, y Gajeel con gran fuerza en sus metálicos pies, procedió a dar un fuerte salto que lo posiciono por encima de Acnologia. Mientras caía el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que cambiada de forma a una espada.

-¿Con que ahora atacas con una espada de hierro? ¡Es lo mismo, idiota!- Exclamo el antiguo rey dragón.

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad, cruzo por encima de su cabeza sus dos brazos y preparo las fuertes escamas de su piel para resistir el ataque de la espada de hierro, pero Gajeel que caía en su dirección al ver lo que hacía su enemigo mostro una sonrisa.

La transformación del brazo izquierdo de Gajeel termino y apunto esa espada contra Acnologia en el suelo, y este al el arma que poseía el Dragon Slayer de Hierro se sorprendió. Esa espada que debería ser totalmente de hierro negro, mostraba una combinación de colores oscuros y dorados dando a entender que eso no era hierro.

-¡¿Qué es esa espada?!- Reaccionó el maestro de Seven Satan sorprendido.

 **-¡Kinryuken!-**

Antes que de Acnologia pudiera moverse para esquivar o aumentar la dureza de sus escamas azabaches, Gajeel con velocidad y determinación, realizo un severo corte con su afilada Espada de Dragón de Oro creando un severo corte en los brazos cruzados de su enemigo.

El corte en ambas extremidades superiores del antiguo rey dragón hizo que este lanzara grandes cantidades de sangre al suelo. Y Gajeel aprovechando la oportunidad, habiendo ya aterrizado en el suelo, una vez más dirigió un ataque con su espada de oro hacia el peliblanco herido.

Pero ignorando el dolor producido por el severo corte en sus brazos, Acnologia esta vez aumento la resistencia en las duras escamas color azabache en sus brazos y logro resistir el ataque de la espada de oro, la cual de repente se convirtió en una cierra que giraba veloz y furiosamente, dificultando mas la defensa del antiguo rey dragón.

-Esto es… ¡¿Oro?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas cambiado tu hierro por oro?!- Preguntaba Acnologia mientras bloqueaba con sus brazos.

-¡Recuérdalo bien, Acnologia!-Exclamo un serio Gajeel- ¡Este es el verdadero poder de mi Dragon Force! ¡Ahora no solamente hierro, Soy el Dragon Slayer de Metal, aquel dragón que controla todos los metales!-

Después de dichas palabras, mientras la sierra de oro en su brazo derecho mantenía ocupado los brazos de Acnologia, Gajeel cubrió su brazo derecho con un intenso brillo y transformo ese brazo en un martillo hecho con un cruce de hierro y un material con un brillo platino.

 **-¡Jinryu no Tetsui!-**

El metálico usuario de Dragon Force impacto el duro martillo de plata en la zona del abdomen de Acnologia, y este escupiendo pequeñas gotas de sangre fue lanzada levemente hacia atrás alejándose del mago de Fairy Tail.

Después de eso, Gajeel volvió a transformar tanto su espada de oro como el martillo de plata en dos tonificados brazos cubiertos con escamas y picos de hierro y a continuación, con gran rapidez el pelinegro comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire para llenar sus mejillas.

 **-¡Shin Tetsuryu no Hoko!-**

Como el hierro su elemento principal, Gajeel disparo un poderoso tornado formado de pedazos férricos de su boca y con dirección hacia un solo objetivo en frente de el. Pero Acnologia con rapidez extendió su única ala izquierda y la coloco en frente suyo para protegerse.

Bloqueando el poderoso y continuo tornado de hierro, Acnologia después extendió esa misma ala que usaba como escudo y destruyo la formación férrica para después ver algo que lo sorprendió. El maestro de Seven Satan observo como Gajeel esta vez había convertido su brazo en un cañón de metales color oscuro y rojizo que tenía tanta una entrada delantera como trasera.

-¿Tu lo sabías?- Hablo Gajeel sonriente- ¡El cobre tiene una gran conductividad eléctrica! ¡Laxus!-

-¡Sí!- Respondió el mago de rayo.

Acnologia en frente de Gajeel, observo como detrás del Dragon Slayer Metalico se encontraba el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Segunda Generación que después de haber puesto segura a su herida esposa y a su cuñada, procedió a tomar una gran cantidad de aire.

 **-¡Shin Rairyu no Hoko!-**

El nieto del tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, disparo de su boca una destructora ráfaga de violentos rayos que en vez de impactar contra Acnologia, entro por la entrada trasera del cañón de cobre que era el brazo derecho de Gajeel y eso provoco que este se cargara de una fuerte electricidad.

Con la electricidad de Laxus dentro de su cañón de cobre, Gajeel creó una bala de hierro también en su interior mientras al mismo tiempo apuntaba con la mirada hacia un único objetivo.

 **-¡Doryuhou: Rai Kenshin!-**

El Cañón del Dragón de Cobre disparo con una fuerza explosiva, una dura esfera de hierro que volaba a gran velocidad mientras estaba cubierta de unos brutales rayos realmente poderoso. El poder y velocidad que poseía ese ataque incluso hizo que Acnologia se sorprendiera un poco pero no que se acordara.

Cubriendo sus escamosas manos con una fina capa de oscuridad, Acnologia realmente serio y temerario uso las garras de sus manos cubiertas con una intensa oscuridad para detener esa esfera de hierro revestida con furiosos rayos. Pero en el momento que hizo eso, la esfera de hierro creó una explosión de rayos cruzadas con pequeños fragmentos férricos.

La fuerte explosión apenas había causado algunos rasguños en Acnologia, pero cuando el humo a su alrededor ceso el antiguo rey dragón se había sorprendido ahora porque los demás cuatro Dragon Slayers usuarios de Dragon Force habían aparecido en formación de fila en frente de el.

Natsu que había comido el fuego de Romeo y Erik que había el comido el veneno hecho por los poderes de serpiente de Kinana, junto con Rogue y Sting, todos comenzaron a tomar una gran cantidad de aire, llenando por completo sus mejillas mientras sus respectivos elementos rodeaban sus cuerpos con un gran poder.

 **-¡Shin…!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Karyu no…!-**

 **-…¡HOKO!-**

Con un tiempo unisonó, cuatro fuertes rugidos fueron disparados de las bocas de los cuatro Dragon Slayers y avanzaban con una gran velocidad y poder hacia el antiguo rey dragón. Los cuatro ataques se acercaron y se combinaron para crear un rugido aun más poderoso de Fuego, Luz, Sombra y Veneno.

Los cuatro rugidos cubrieron por completo al maestro de Seven Satan creando una colosal explosión elemento capaz de destruir toda la isla, pero gracias a la ayuda de los Dragon Slayers, la formación de energía tomo la forma de un enorme pilar que se dirigió al nublado cielo.

Todas las nubes del cielo se despejaron en un instante cuando la enorme explosión en forma de pilar llego hacia el amplio cielo azul. Pero alrededor de esa explosión comenzaron a colocarse cuatro magos dispuestos a unirse a la batalla.

Una era una voluptuosa mujer de cabello marrón, vistiendo la parte superior de un bikini multicolores, un pantalón azul y sandalias rojas. Otro era un hombre cubierto de la cabeza para arriba con un traje parecido al de un caballero y que tenía a sus alrededores cinco estatuas flotantes.

Otro de los hombres tenía un largo cabello verde, con una espada en la mano en que estaba su marca de Fairy Tail, y que vestía un traje con faldón rojo y botas marrones. Y la última era una hermosa mujer pelirosa con un vestido rojo corto con un poco de escote y largas botas negras.

-¡No podemos quedarnos solamente mirando! ¡Todos, Vamos!- Exclamo una seria Cana.

-¡Sí! ¡Es hora de unirnos a la fiesta, Babys!- Grito un emocionado Bickslow sacando su larga lengua que poseía la marca de su gremio.

-¡Fiesta, Fiesta!- Repitieron las estatuas flotantes.

-¡Es hora de mostrarte el nuevo poder de mis runas!- Dijo un serio Freed.

-¡Todos de Fairy Tail, por favor déjenme ayudar! ¡Es hora de atacar!- Comento una determinada Meredy.

Cana saco algunas de sus cartas y estas brillaron con fuerza, Bickslow coloco a sus cinco estatuas flotantes en formación de estrella y estas comenzaron a rodearse de una fuerte aura verde, El ojo oculto de Freed desato un fuerte destello negro mientras él con su espada escribía letras mágicas en el cielo, y Meredy por su parte invoco a su alrededor unas espadas hechas de una fuerte energía mágica de color rosa.

 **-¡Heaven Storm!-**

 **-¡Baryon Formation!-**

 **-¡Yami no Écriture: Itami!-**

 **-¡Maguilty Sword!-**

Unas cartas que se transformaron en gran tornado de viento, cinco rayos de energía verde lanzados desde las estatuas flotantes, unas runas que se convirtieron en rayos purpuras y unas flotantes espadas mágicas fueron lanzadas y agregadas a la enorme explosión en forma de pilar aumentado su poder destructivo.

Cuando el colosal y destructivo choque de múltiples energías había cesado, todos observaron como Acnologia que estaba levemente rasguñado y quemado estaba en el centro del enorme cráter provocado por la explosión.

El antiguo rey dragón mostro una sonrisa ante los magos los cuales estaba un poco molestos porque esa sonrisa indicaba que Acnologia en vez de estar sufriendo estaba divirtiéndose. Pero lo que los magos no sabían es que el Maestro de Seven Satan en realidad ya estaba experimentando cansancio y fatiga por tan duros y seguidos ataques.

-¿En serio sobrevivió a todos esos ataques? Cuanta resistencia…- Comento Meredy un poco atemorizada.

-Maldición. No importa cuántos años pasen o cual sea su forma…este tipo siempre será un monstruo- Comento un frustrado Sting.

-No podemos rendirnos solamente por eso. Tenemos que vencerlo aquí y ahora- Dijo un serio Rogue.

-¿Vencerme? ¿Creen que pueden vencerme con estos ataques tan débiles?- Dijo Acnologia de una manera burlona.

-Lo lamento pero con la apariencia que tienes, las palabras que dices no son muy convincentes- Dijo Natsu sonriente.

-No te confundas, Natsu. Estas heridas que tengo son porque reduzco mi poder para poder divertirme un rato. Pero ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder necesario para acabar conmigo, ni siquiera tu- Exclamo Acnologia con gran seriedad.

-¡¿Y qué te parece alguno de nosotros?!-

Al escuchar esa determinada voz, Acnologia con rapidez cubrió su cuerpo con su ala izquierda y logro bloquear con éxito una colosal esfera de llamas carmesí que iba dirigida obviamente hacia él. Cuando el humo de la explosión se desvaneció, el maestro de Seven Satan fijo su seria mirada sobre su atacante.

El que había lanzado esa esfera de fuego no había sido nadie más que Tsuna Dragneel que ya estaba totalmente recuperado al igual que sus compañeros a sus espaldas que al igual que él, mostraban una ardiente determinación en sus ojos.

Pero no solamente eran los jóvenes magos los que se habían recuperado y vuelto a unir a la batalla, sino Wendy que había recuperado la conciencia, y con una seria mirada se encontraba al lado de sus compañeros.

Al ver a los restablecidos jóvenes de la siguiente generación, los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y el resto de los magos mostraron una sonrisa mientras que Acnologia solamente permanecía con un serio y enojado rostro.

-Parece que ya estás bien, Tsuna- Comento Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto, y más enojado que nunca! ¡Ahora sí que calcinare ese desgraciado!- Respondió Tsuna chocando sus puños.

-Te sugiero que lo hagas antes de que yo convierta en un carbón a ese tipo con mis rayos- Dijo un serio Marcus con su mano lanzando las algunas eléctricas chispas.

-No se olviden que no son los únicos con asuntos que arreglar con ese tipo- Dijo una seria Alicia.

-Vamos todos juntos- Dijo una determinada Serena.

Ante la determinación que mostraban los jóvenes, Erza y los demás magos seguían mostrando orgullosas sonrisas pero la peliescarlata después apunto su mirada hacia una apenas recuperada peliazul que necesitaba la ayuda de Charle y Happy para mantenerse de pie.

-¿Estás segura que puedes luchar, Wendy?- Pregunto una preocupada Erza.

-Si…No se preocupe, Maestra- Hablo una seria Wendy-…Yo puedo luchar. Además me niego a quedarme quieta mientras mis queridos kouhais y superiores luchan, si lo hiciera no merecía el titulo de titulo de maga S, ¿Verdad?-

-Si…Bien dicho- Dijo la maestra complacida mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Esa es mi Wendy!- Dijo la orgullosa Charle.

-¡Aye!- Dijo Happy muy feliz.

-¡Bien, todos! ¡Entonces, una vez…!-

Pero antes de pudiera hablar o usar su magia de Escritura Solida, Levy se quedo quieta y callada cuando un veloz, poderoso y aterrador Acnologia apareció en frente de ella en tan solo un segundo apuntando una escalofriante mirada hacia la peliazul.

-¡Ya me canse de tu juego de escondite entre el humo!- Exclamo un serio Acnologia.

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad dirigió las garras de su monstruosa mano derecha hacia Levy pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, su ataque fue bloqueado por dos duros escudos de hierro creados por un par de pelinegros que tenían un gran aprecio por esa pequeña maga de cabello azul.

-¡No la toques!- Exclamaron al unisonó Ryos y Gajeel muy furiosos.

Después de haber bloqueado el ataque del antiguo rey dragón, los dos Dragon Slayers de Hierro transformaron con rapidez esos escudos de hierro en sus respectivos bastones de hierro.

 **-¡Nidai Tetsuryukon!**

Tanto el padre como el hijo impactaron en el rostro del hombre cubierto por la mitad del cuerpo de duras escamas negras, un doble ataque de bastones de hierro lo cual provoco que el maestro de Seven Satan fuera lanzado hacia atrás con una severa fuerza.

Clavando sus garras en el suelo y extendiendo su única ala, Acnologia detuvo su avanzar mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca. El maestro de Seven Satan estaba dispuesto a contraatacar pero se detuvo a sentir que algo extraño cayó en la piel dividida de la punta de su nariz.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionó confundido el peliblanco.

El antiguo rey dragón levanto la mirada y pudo ver y sentir como en un instante una intensa lluvia de gotas de agua comenzó a caer sobre él desde una tormenta nube de color negro, pero eso no era lo sorprendente. Lo curioso era que esa lluvia solamente caía alrededor de Acnologia.

Para responder la duda de que lo estaba pasando, el peliblanco solo tuvo que voltear la mirada y ver a una bella maga de agua al borde de esa lluvia, y era evidente que ella era que la estaba creando porque tenía su mano derecha levantada y la palma de su mano abierta y apuntada hacia la nube de lluvia.

-Esta lluvia… ¿Es cosa tuya?- Dijo Acnologia que ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Y qué pasa si Juvia dice que si? ¿No le gusta la lluvia, Acnologia-san?- Pregunto Juvia con una leve sonrisa.

-No es que la deteste, pero, ¿Qué vas hacerme con una ligera lluvia como esta, maga de agua?- Dijo Acnologia burlonamente.

-Con que ligera… ¿Y qué le parece de esta manera?- Comento Juvia muy seria.

La peliazul cerró la palma de su levantada mano derecha y en ese momento, Acnologia pudo sentir como la lluvia que ni siquiera tenía peso fue cambiada por una enorme cantidad de agua que aplasto al peliblanco en tan solo un segundo. Es más, lo que caía de esa nube ya no parecía lluvia, si no un océano completo que generaba una enorme presión sobre el antiguo rey dragón.

 **-¡Water Pillar!-**

Esa gran cantidad de agua con la fuerza de un intenso mar, tomo la forma de un enorme pilar de agua que comenzaba desde la tierra hasta el cielo nubloso. Y dentro del pilar de agua se encontraba Acnologia que no podía controlar bien sus movimientos debido a las fuertes olas de agua que lo golpeaban continuamente.

Estando alto de toda esa agua, Acnologia se preparo para usar su danza del dragón de la oscuridad pero antes de eso, el maestro de Seven Satan fijo su mirada hacia la creadora de ese profundo pilar de agua y en vez de ver a una hermosa maga de agua, el observo a un semidesnudo mago de hielo al lado de su vestida hija que también poseía su misma magia.

-¿Estas lista, Raine? ¡Concentrare!- Dijo Gray seriamente.

-¡Si, Padre!- Respondió la seria hija de cabellos azul oscuro.

Muy serios, Gray y Raine rodearon sus respectivas dos manos con unas congelantes auras color azul glacial y con rapidez lo apuntaron hacia el enorme pilar de agua tenia encerrado al todo poderoso Acnologia en su maremotico interior.

 **-¡Ice Make Unison: Super Gigant Prison!-**

Padre e hija unieron sus magias de hielo y en tan solo un instante, ese enorme pilar hecho de una revoltosa agua oceánica y que tenía encerrado al antiguo rey dragón fue congelado completamente. Ahora era un pilar de hielo de gran tamaño que encerraba a Acnologia en su frio e inamovible interior como si fuera un cavernícola.

Pero ese enorme pilar de hielo mágico poco a poco comenzó a tambalearse y por los bordes empezaron a aparecer leves grietas que liberaban desde el interior del pilar pequeñas cantidades de materia oscura.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Mae!-**

La gigantesca y fría prisión de hielo mágico que encerraba a Acnologia fue destruida en diminutos pedazos cuando la onda de oscuridad danzante creada por el prisionero se extendió completamente y con gran poder.

Acnologia termino aterrizando en el suelo de pie, un poco mojado pero eso no le importaba al peliblanco, lo que le importaba era buscar a la familia de hielo y agua que lo había encerrado en primer lugar. Pero antes de que hiciera algo, el peliblanco observo que algo muy pequeño y delgado había caído debajo de el.

El maestro de Seven Satan bajo la mirada y observo que a sus pies había una carta totalmente blanca pero luego empezó a tomar color y tenia escrito en ingles la palabra "Gravedad". Acnologia levanto la mirada y observo que la que había lanzado esa carta había sido cierta maga de Fairy Tail que vestía la parte superior de un bikini.

 **-¡Gravity!-**

Cuando Cana grito esas palabras, la carta a los pies del usuario del Dragon Force de la Oscuridad comenzó a brillar fuertemente y en un instante, Acnologia sintió como la gravedad a su alrededor aumento fuertemente intentando hundirlo en la agrietada tierra.

Aunque eso lo sorprendió al principio, el antiguo rey dragón no tardo mucho en lograr soportar esa fuerte gravedad con el gran poder y fuerza que poseía su escamoso cuerpo. Al ver eso la maga de cartas de Fairy Tail se frustro gravemente.

-Este maldito no caerá tan verdad, ¿Verdad?- Comento Cana muy molesta.

-¡Permítame ayudar, Cana-sama!- Dijo una seria Yukino al lado de ella.

La maga celestial de Sabertooth con rapidez abrió la capa que rodeaba su cuerpo y revelando el resto de sus vestimentas blancas, la chica procedió a tomar una de las tantas llaves en el cinturón alrededor de su cintura pero lo que diferenciaba a esta de las demás es que estaba hecha de oro, y que empezo a desatar un fuerte brillo cuando su dueña coloco sus pequeñas y lindas manos sobre ella.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Tenbikyu no Tobira! ¡Libra!-**

El fuerte brillo de la llave dorada invoco a una hermosa, voluptuosa y curvilínea mujer de piel morena y cabello negro que vestía ropas estilo egipcios en su cuerpo y una máscara que cubría la mitad de su bello rostro, además en cada una de sus manos había unas balanzas de oro.

-¿Cuál son las ordenes?- Dijo Libra muy seria.

-¡Por favor, aumenta la gravedad sobre ese hombre!- Dijo la peliblanca muy seria apuntando en dirección hacia Acnologia.

-¡Entendido!- Respondió la inexpresiva mujer con balanzas.

A continuación la espíritu celestial de la constelación de la balanza procedió a utilizar su magia de gravedad, y sumándola a la gravedad provocada por la carta de Cana, la enorme presión que aplastaba a Acnologia aumento e hizo que se arrodillara en el agrietado y profundo suelo.

Cana mostraba una sonrisa al ver la ayuda dada Libra, Yukino también parecía complacida eso no era todo lo que tenía planeado, y además la otra pequeña maga celestial que se encontraba en esa isla se coloco al lado de la maga de Sabertooth.

-¡Permítame que le ayude, Yukino-san!- Dijo una determinada Lucia.

-¡Por favor, Lucia-sama!- Dijo la seria peliblanca.

Las dos magas celestiales tomaron en sus manos una de sus respectivas llaves doradas y las levantaron para empezaran a desatar un fuerte destello dorado al unisonó.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Kingyukyu no Tobira! ¡Tauro!-**

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Sogyukyu no Tobira! ¡Piscis!-**

Los destellos de las llaves doradas invocaron a un grande y musculoso hombre toro que sostenía en sus manos una prominente y filosa hacha de gran tamaño y que además venía acompañado por un par de grandes y largos peces gemelos de colores blanco y negro que tenían unas extrañas caras.

-¡Vamos, Piscis!- Ordeno la seria Yukino.

-¡Ayúdalo, por favor, Tauro!- Dijo la niña rubia.

-¡Por supuesto, mis bellas damas!- Respondió el serio y determinado hombro toro.

Los peces gemelos no dijeron y solo procedieron a volar con gran velocidad y dirección hacia el paralizado Acnologia, que debido a la fuerte gravedad, no pudo esquivar a tiempo el doble golpe con las colas que lanzaron los dos gigantescos peces sobre él.

Ese golpe lanzo al antiguo rey dragón por los aires en donde ya se encontraba el musculoso espíritu celestial de la constelación del toro y que sostenía su gran hacha con severa fuerza para después impactar un fuerte golpe directo en la espalda de Acnologia.

Ese fuerte ataque lanzo al maestro de Seven Satan a chocar fuerte y directamente contra otra de las destrozadas casas del pueblo y al momento del impacto se causo una fuerte explosión de denso humo mientras Tauro aterrizaba en el suelo al lado de Libra, Piscis y las demás magas a su alrededor.

-¡Bien! ¡Gracias, Tauro, Piscis!- Dijo agradecida la sonriente Lucia.

-¡Al contrario Lucia-chan, yo soy quien tiene que agradecer al invocarme en un lugar lleno de señoritas de buen cuerpo!- Exclamo el pervertido Tauro.

El hombre toro con unos ojos, y cara de pervertido total se la pasaba mirando a las bellas y voluptuosas Cana, Libra, Yukino y a todas a las demás hermosas damas que se cruzaran con su mirada. A todas menos a su pequeña invocadora que tenía a su alrededor una aura de depresión debido al no tan desarrollado cuerpo que tenia.

-¡Desaparece, Pervertido!- Dijo molesta Lucia desapareciendo a su espíritu sin vergüenza.

Mientras Lucia desaparecía a Tauro, Yukino entre risas al ver la reacción de la pequeña maga celestial también hizo lo mismo con Piscis y Libra después de agradecerles su ayuda.

-Se nota que le tienes un gran cariño a los espíritus celestiales, Lucia-sama. Eres la viva imagen de Lucy-sama…- Dijo la amable Yukino.

-¿Eh?...Gracias, Yukino-san- Respondió Lucia levemente sonrojada.

-Creo que incluso podrías ayudarme a hacer el…-

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, las dos magas celestiales se quedaron calladas cuando la gran nube de humo que estaba en frente de ellas se despejo por completo debido a la grande y profunda esfera de oscuridad en las manos de un herido y furioso Acnologia.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Shageki!-**

El Dragon Slayer usuario de un aterrador Dragon Force, disparo con sus manos unidos, una colosal esfera de materia oscura que se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia unas atemorizadas Yukino y Lucia pero antes de que el ataque impactara contra ellas, la esfera de oscuridad termino impactando contra un muro hecho de solidas sombras que protegió a las magas celestiales.

Un molesto maestro de Seven Satan observo seriamente como ese muro de sombras había sido creado por el esposo e hija de la maga celestial de Sabertooth que tenían serias miradas al defender a esa mujer tan querida para ellos.

-¡No permitiré que la toques, maldito monstruo!- Exclamo el serio Rogue.

-¡Mi padre tiene toda la razón!- Apoyo la seria hija del pelinegro.

Con los dos Dragon Slayers de las Sombras realmente serios, tanto el padre como la hija procedieron a apuntar sus manos rodeadas de un aura sombría hacia Acnologia a unos metros en frente de ellos.

 **-¡Shin Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-…¡Shibari!-**

Con la magia tanto del padre e hija combinada, la propia sombra de Acnologia empezó a extenderse a su alrededor y de ella salieron disparadas con gran rapidez unas cuerdas negras que ataron con gran fuerza distintas partes del escamoso peliblanco dejándolo inmóvil.

Aunque al principio se sorprendió un poco, El Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad no tuvo problemas en moverse con las ataduras hechas de solidas sombras ya que su magia de mata dragones de la oscuridad también le permitía controlarlas.

-¡¿De qué rayos sirve este ataque?! ¡¿Es que acaso no entienden?! ¡Las sombras no funcionan contra mí!- Exclamo el furioso Acnologia.

-¡Tu eres el que no lo entiende!- Respondió un serio Rogue- ¡Estas sombras no son tuyas! ¡Al igual que mis sombras que me fueron dadas por Skyadrum, las sombras de Sorano le fueron dadas por mí! ¡Estas son nuestras sombras!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Nuestras sombras que están del lado de la luz jamás estarán bajo tu control! ¡Mientras más fuertes es la luz, más fuerte es la sombra!- Apoyo una seria Sorano.

Con lo que habían dicho el hombre y la chica pelinegros, las ataduras de sombras que retenían al antiguo rey dragón se fortalecieron, y después de eso, Acnologia logro notar otra presencia enemiga a su alrededor.

El peliblanco atado con sombras noto que a su izquierda se encontraba un atractivo hombre rubio y de su lado derecho se encontraba una parecida bella joven rubia, también conocidos como el Maestro de Sabertooth, Sting y su hija, Lisa.

-¡Es nuestro turno, Lisa! ¡Ayudemos a nuestros compañeros de equipo!- Dijo un sonriente y confiado Sting.

-¡Eso es más que obvio, papa! ¡Es hora de un ataque combinado de los Dragones Gemelos y las Hermanas Dragones!- Comento Lisa igual que sonriente que su padre.

Mientras los dos Dragons Slayer de Sombras contenían a Acnologia con sus fuertes ataduras, los dos Dragons Slayers Blancos comenzaron a reunir una fuerte luz blanca en sus respectivas ambas manos.

 **-¡Super Holy Ray!-**

El Maestro y Maga de Sabertooth lanzaron de sus manos una lluvia combinada de intensos rayos de luz blanca de derecha e izquierda del maestro de Saven Satan inmóvil. Los múltiples ataques en todas las direcciones lastimaban a Acnologia pero este resistía el dolor mientras intentaba escapar de las ataduras.

Pero mientras los magos de Sabertooth se encargaban del antiguo rey dragón, más o menos a una cercana distancia se encontraba un peliazul miembro del consejo al lado de su joven hija con cabellos cruzados entre escarlata y azul.

-Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad, Alicia, ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Pregunto un serio Jellal.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Hagámoslo!- Respondió la determinada Alicia al lado de su padre.

Dichas esas palabras, los dos usuarios de magia de cuerpo celestial procedieron a apuntar uno de sus brazos hacia el cielo y otro hacia la tierra mientras al mismo tiempo extendían dos de sus dedos en sus respectivas ambas manos.

 **-¡Shin Tentai Maho!-**

Debido al alto poder creado por padre e hija, todo el cielo, una vez más se nublo de densas nubes color negro que de repente comenzaron a tomar una extraña forma hasta que formación un par de dos de espirales hechas de nube, una al lado de la otra.

De el centro de las dos enormes espirales hechas de nube negras, una al lado de la otra, se empezaron a observar un par de destellos y ruidos de caída lo cual indicaba que detrás de esas densas nubes del cielo se encontraban un par de objetos cayendo, y por el sonido que provocaban sin duda eran grandes.

 **-¡Sema!-**

Las poderosas magias de Jellal y Alicia provocaron que las nubes negras que ellos invocaron con grandes poderosas, fueran atravesadas y despejadas en un instante por un par de dos grandes meteoros que caían con una gran velocidad a impactar hacia la isla.

Después de haberse encargado de todos los ataques de los magos de Sabertooth, los cuales se alejaron de el con gran velocidad, Acnologia levanto la mirada y observo los meteoros que un miembro del consejo y una joven maga de Fairy Tail lanzaron hacia el.

Como respuesta a los dos enormes meteoros que descendían a gran velocidad, el antiguo rey dragón rodeo su cuerpo con una intensa y aterradora materia oscura y levanto su brazo derecho cubiertos con escamas de un profundo color azabache.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Ryuusei!-**

En el momento en que grito el nombre de su hechizo, el ataque de Acnologia, esta vez en vez de venir del cielo, la colosal roca negra salía disparada de la palma de la monstruosa mano del Dragon Slayer. Ese gran meteoro de oscuridad se elevo y su colosal tamaño fue suficiente para chocar contra los dos meteoritos que caían del cielo.

Cuando los tres grandes meteoritos chocaron entre sí, ocurrió una explosión de gran tamaño y alcance que ilumino el amplio cielo sobre la isla. Después de que el destello cesara, Acnologia con rapidez fijo una aterradora y seria mirada en Alicia y Jellal a unos metros de él, que al parecer estaban cansado de haber usado un hechizo tan poderoso.

Para encargarse de los dos magos de Cuerpo Celestial, el maestro de Seven Satan comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire llenando sus mejillas, mientras la poderosa aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo y el tornado de viento negro rodeaba su boca.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Hoko!-**

Desatando el fuerte alarido de un dragón, Acnologia disparo de su boca con colmillos una enorme ráfaga de oscuridad que destruirá el agrietado suelo mientras avanzaba con dirección hacia un débil Jellal y Alicia. Pero antes de que esa ráfaga de oscuridad llegara a ellos, una mujer de cabello escarlata y vestido con ligeras partes de una armadura se coloco en frente del ataque de Acnologia.

 **-¡Tenrin no Yoroi!-**

La maestra de Fairy Tail con una superior velocidad cambio su vestimenta por una armadura que desataba un fuerte brillo platino y que también incluía grandes alas de plata, y sin mencionar el múltiple circulo de relucientes y brillantes espadas.

Todas esas espadas recubiertas con un el gran poder mágico de Erza, fueron dirigidas hacia la ráfaga de oscuridad lanzada por Acnologia y en tan solo un parpadeo cortaron el ataque sorprendiendo al antiguo rey dragón.

-¿Con que quieres lastimar a mi familia? Tienes agallas- Comento una seria Erza.

Dichas esas palabras, la maga de cabello escarlata una vez más cubrió todo su cuerpo con una brillante luz que indicaba que la maestra de Fairy Tail estaba cambiando de armadura en tan solo unos segundos.

 **-¡Nakagami no Yoroi!-**

En el momento de escuchar esas palabras y cuando el destello alrededor del cuerpo de Erza ceso, Acnologia en el momento en que parpadeo sintió un dolor repentino en la zona de su única ala izquierda. El peliblanco volteo la mirada y observo como su ala había sido cortada limpia y rápidamente en tan un segundo.

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad volvió a mirar hacia delante y esta vez logro observar claramente que en frente de el había una mujer de cabello escarlata con un serio rostro, y vestida con una armadura dorada y que sostenía en su mano derecha una lanza con un filo muy cortante.

El Maestro de Seven Satan que había estado investigado por los últimos 20 años, al observar esa armadura que vestía su enemiga, se sorprendió ya que sabía muy bien el peligro que generaba la mujer que vestía ese atuendo.

-Esa es… ¡¿La Armadura Nakagami?! ¡Demonios, con eso puede cortar incluso mi magia!- Pensó Acnologia realmente furioso.

De inmediato, al mismo tiempo que gritaba con fuerza, la maga con la armadura rápidamente desato un fuerte y veloz ataque con su lanza dirigido hacia Acnologia en frente de el, y este al ver el peligro que afrontaba comenzó a retroceder velozmente.

Pero por desgracia para el antiguo rey dragón, las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de la maestra de Fairy Tail superaban con creces sus habilidades provocando que los múltiples ataques de la lanza de Erza crearan leves pero serios cortes en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Acnologia.

Cansado de retroceder y sabiendo que no podía usar su magia, Acnologia procedió a esquivar por centímetros de su rostro la lanza de Erza y con fuerza apretó su escamoso brazo derecho y dirigió un golpe con un increíble poder hacia la peliescarlata.

Pero en el momento en que ese puño impacto, Acnologia abrió los ojos con sorpresa porque con lo que había chocado era con el puño derecho de Erza, que además de igualar la fuerza del golpe también hizo que el antiguo rey dragón retrocediera levemente.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que una mujer pueda superar mi fuerza?!- Dijo furiosamente Acnologia.

-Es cierto que soy una mujer, pero… ¡Recuerda que también soy la Maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet!- Exclamo con furia la maga de la armadura.

Con una fuerza que superaba grandemente a la de su enemigo, Titania procedió a avanzar su puño e impactar un fuerte golpe en el rostro escamoso de Acnologia. El puño de Erza tenia tal fuerza que lanzo al maestro de Seven Satan por los aires a atravesar varias casas que ya estaban casi destruidas.

Para frenar su avanzar, el usuario del oscuro Dragon Force rápidamente clavo sus filosas garras en el suelo y logro detenerse, pero al mismo tiempo noto una presencia enemiga que se acercaba a él. El peliblanco procedió a darse la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que un varonil hombre albino y una no tan femenina chica pelicafe, se acercaron a el mientras desataban un fuerte brillo de sus respectivos brazos.

 **-¡Beast Arm:…!-**

 **-¡…Lizard!-**

 **-¡…Black Bear!-**

Elfman transformo su tonificado y musculoso brazo izquierdo en el de un oso negro, mientras Sonia transformo su brazo derecho en el de un tonificado brazo de lagarto, y avanzando dirigieron esos dos puños bestiales contra Acnologia.

El maestro de Seven Satan al ver esos ataques, con rapidez cruzo sus heridos brazos y bloqueo con algo de dificultad el ataque de Take Over de padre e hija, pero el doble golpe fue tan fuerte que lo lanzo una vez más con gran fuerza hacia atrás.

Ya que el ataque no fue tan fuerte como el golpe de Erza, Acnologia solamente clavo las garras de sus pies en el agrietado suelo para detenerse, pero nuevamente el peliblanco sintió una amenaza detrás de él y esta era mayor.

El antiguo rey dragón volteo la mirada y observo detrás de él a varios enemigos. Eran Laxus, Marcus, Mirajane, Erik, Sophia, Kinana, Gajeel, Ryos, Levy, Serena, Rin y Wendy que ya se encontraba nuevamente en su estado de Dragon Force.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo una seria Kinana.

Los ojos de la pelipurpura de repente se volvieron verdes brillosos y curvilíneos, como los de una serpiente. Después procedió a suspirar levemente y eso basto para que de su boca saliera una gran cantidad de veneno gaseoso, el cual con rapidez su esposo e hija devoraron recargando sus poderes.

Después de que Kinana ayudara a su familia, la siguiente en ayudar a sus compañeros fue Levy que se encontraba escribiendo en el aire con dos de sus dedos.

 **-¡Solid Script!: ¡Iron! ¡Thunder! ¡Fire!-**

De repente en el aire aparecieron las palabras "THUNDER", "FIRE" y "IRON" escritas con los respectivos elementos que formaban las grandes letras. Marcus y Laxus devoraron los relámpagos de la palabra "THUNDER" mientras que Gajeel y Ryos devoraban la palabra "IRON" hecha de hierro, y Rin devoraba el solo las llamas de la palabra "FIRE". Y Wendy por su parte devoraba el aire a su alrededor.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, las bellas Mirajane y Serena rodearon sus cuerpos con sus respectivos poderes mágicos y comenzaron a cambiar sus aspectos. La mujer albino activo su Satan Soul: Sitri mientras que la chica de cabello negro que pasó a blanco adquirió su verdadera forma de demonio.

La maga albina al lado de Serena, ya que ella tenía genes demoniacos incluidos en su Take Over, ella podía notar el poder demoniaco proveniente de la chica a su lado.

-Serena, ¿Acaso tu también usar un Take Over parecido a mi Satan Soul?- Preguntaba Mira curiosa.

-¡Se lo explicare a todos más tarde, pero ahora concentrémonos en la lucha, Mira-san!- Dijo muy seria la demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-¡Concéntrense, hadas! ¡Ataquen!- Exclamo el furioso Devil Slayer del grupo.

El joven peliblanco rodeo sus puños con unas intensas y ardientes llamas de un tono oscuro. La usuario de un demoniaco Take Over creó una esfera de energía oscura entre sus garras, al igual que Serena pero la suya era de llamas rosadas.

Mientras que los dos Dragon Slayer de Primera Generación, los dos Dragon Slayer de Segunda Generación y los tres Dragon Slayers de Cuarta Generación, todos se encontraban tomando una gran cantidad de aire mientras sus respectivos y poderosos elementos recubrían sus cuerpos. 

**-¡Devil Explosion!-**

 **-¡Enaku no Koen!-**

 **-¡Chaos Spheres!-**

Mirajane disparo de sus demoniacas manos una gran esfera de magia oscura, que fue revestida con las llamas rosas y oscuras de Rin y Serena se dirigía hacia el maestro de Seven Satan.

 **-¡Shin Rairyu no…!-**

 **-¡Rairyu no…!-**

 **-¡Shin Dokuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Shin Tetsuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Shin Tenryu no…!-**

 **-…¡HOKO!-**

Los siete Dragon Slayers al mismo tiempo unisonó que liberaban los alaridos de un dragón, desataron una combinación de siete grandes rugidos. Ahora un enorme intenso tornado de viento venenoso recubierto por brutales relámpagos y trozos de hierro era dirigido hacia el sorprendido Acnologia.

Para no recibir ese rugido de gran poder elemental y esa combinación de magias demoniacas directamente, el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad rápidamente cubrió sus manos con una desgarradora materia oscura y con velocidad creó un enorme y resistente muro de oscuridad en frente de el. Pero el fuerte de choque energías con el muro de oscuridad, creo una colosal explosión que termino lanzado a Acnologia hacia atrás con una fuerza tremenda.

El peliblanco de cabello largo, clavo de nuevo esas afiladas y escamosas garras negras en el suelo, pero en ese momento, por tercera vez seguida, el antiguo rey dragón que ya estaba realmente molesto por la misma táctica una y otra vez, volvió a darse la vuelta pero esta estaba algo confundido.

Acnologia observo como la pequeña maga celestial de Fairy Tail, Lucia y la maga celestial de Sabertooth, Yukino, una al lado de la otra, se encontraban detrás de él,ambas con caras muy serias.

-¡Es hora de hacer lo que le explique, Lucia-sama! ¿Puede hacerlo?- Preguntaba una seria Yukino.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Adelante, Yukino-san!- Respondió la determinada Lucia.

Dichas esas palabras de gran decisión, Yukino y Lucy se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos para poder concentrarse y en ese instante sus cuerpos fueron rodeados por una delgada aura color dorado brilloso. Y luego ambas empezaron a hablar después de la otra, empezando por Lucia.

 _-…Encuentra los cielo y ábrelos…-_

 _-…Entre todos las estrellas del cielo…-_

 _-…Hazte conocer ante nosotras…-_

 _-…Oh, Tetrabiblos…-_

 _-…Nosotras juntas tenemos el dominio de las estrellas…-_

 _-…Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola…-_

 _-…O ochenta y ocho estrellas de cielo…-_

 _-… ¡BRILLEN!-_

Yukino y Lucia abrieron sus ojos de repente y estos mostraban gravados en cada una de sus pupilas un círculo mágico de color dorado. Mientras el brillo que rodeaba en sus cuerpos se intensifico, la ilusión solida de varios planetas apareció rodeando a las dos magas celestiales y sorprendiendo al antiguo rey dragón en frente de ellas.

 **-¡Urano Metria!-**

Cuando el hechizo más poderoso de magia celestial fue nombrado por Lucia y Yukino, todos los sólidos planetas que estaban a su alrededor, y cubiertos por una fuerte luz dorada fueron dirigidos con una velocidad estelar hacia Acnologia que debido a lo impresionante que era el ataque conjunto de las magas de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, el peliblanco simplemente se quedo paralizado.

La ráfaga de gigantescos planetas rodeados por la intensa luz de las 88 estrellas impacto con una velocidad monstruosa en diferentes partes del cuerpo del maestro de Seven Satan.

Venus, Marte, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, y quien sabe cuántos planetas y estrellas chocaron uno por uno en el escamoso cuerpo de Acnologia levantándolo por los aires para terminar el ataque con una colosal explosión de luz estelar que alumbro todo el cielo alrededor de la isla.

Cuando la gran luz de la explosión ceso, todos los magos levantaron la mirada y lograron ver como el poderoso maestro de Seven Satan cayó fuertemente de espaldas al suelo creando un pequeño cráter mientras su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un vapor indicando serias quemaduras.

Por un momento todos pensaron que la batalla había terminado por fin después del fuerte ataque de magia celestial, pero por supuesto se retractaron cuando una vez más el antiguo rey dragón se comenzó a levantar, pero esta vez no estaba totalmente ileso.

Acnologia a diferencia de los fallidos ataques anteriores provocados por sus enemigos, todos los ataques que habían sido lanzado esta ultima vez habían creado moretones, cortes, sangrados, rasguños y varias fracturas en su interior, y sin mencionar el cansancio que empezaba a sentir. Pero a pesar de todo el Dragon Slayer todavía tenía la mitad derecha de su cuerpo cubierto por las escamas azabache y además poseía también una gran cantidad de su oscuro y aterrador poder mágico.

-Tú dijiste que nuestros débiles ataques no eran suficiente para vencerte pero te volveré a repetir lo que conteste solo por diversión. Esa apariencia que tienes no es muy convincente-

Al reconocer esa voz, la ira del maestro de Seven Satan aumento más de lo que ya estaba y después el peliblanco furioso procedió a voltear para ver sonriendo a uno de los dos magos que faltaban por atacarlo en toda la isla y que además era una de los magos de Fairy Tail que mas odiaba.

-Entonces yo también te repetiré lo mismo, Natsu. Estas heridas son solamente porque yo reduzco mi poder para poder divertirme. Después de todo, si el alma de Zeref no está en mis manos, solamente me queda perder el tiempo con unas patéticas hadas, tigres, unos viejos criminales de segunda y un traidor- Respondió el sonriente maestro de Seven Satan.

-No te engañes a ti mismo, Acnologia. Ya que después de todo tu mismo lo dijiste, ahora estas atrapado en una asquerosa forma humana- Menciono el serio mago de clase SS.

Ante lo que dijo el pelirosa mayor, Acnologia quito su sonrisa y nuevamente las venas en su frente que indicaban su enojo y su seria mirada volvieron.

-Maldito… ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto molesto el peliblanco.

-Me refiero aunque uses tu Dragon Force, tú seguirás siendo humano, y todo humano tiene un límite en especial alguien como tú que no tiene nada porque pelear- Hablo Natsu seriamente- Si todos nosotros, trabajando juntos, atacamos eventualmente tu resistencia y poder terminaran llegando a su fin, y nosotros ganaremos de una vez por todas-

-¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Estás diciendo que yo el rey de la oscuridad y futuro nuevo rey dragón está sufriendo de cansancio humano?! ¡No me subestimes, cría de Igneel! ¡Yo soy invencible, humano o no! ¡Atácame con lo que quieras pero será inútil, yo soy Acnologia!- Exclamo furioso y seriamente el Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad.

-¡Como quieras! ¡Hare lo mismo que tú hiciste con los clones de Sorano, excepto que yo copiare tu truco, Acnologia!- Respondió seriamente el Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono confundido el peliblanco.

Al principio Acnologia estaba confundido por las palabras dichas por el pelirosa mayor pero todo empezó a aclararse cuando la sombra a sus pies comenzó a agradarse y profundizarse debido a una gran luz que estaba por encima de él.

Para averiguar que provocaba esa fuerte luz, el antiguo rey dragón levanto la mirada y observo un poco sorprendido como descendía a una gran esfera de fuego de un tamaño colosal y que provocaba un profundo calor en la isla. El peliblanco ahora entendía las palabras dichas por Natsu, porque esa gran esfera de fuego era parecido a los meteoros de oscuridad que el lanzo anteriormente, excepto que este estaba formado por ardientes e intensas llamas carmesí.

 **-¡Enryuo no Ryuusei!-**

El meteoro del rey dragón de fuego aumento su velocidad y poder calorífico cuando su creador dijo el nombre de su hechizo. Acnologia al ver eso al principio estaba un poco sorprendido pero después nuevamente mostro una leve sonrisa mientras su escamoso cuerpo se cubría de una maligna oscuridad solidad ya que el maestro de Seven Satan pensaba contraatacar ese meteoro con el mismo poder.

-¡Te dije que no me subestimaras, Natsu! ¡Aunque este meteoro de fuego tiene un poder destructivo que supera las llamas de Igneel, yo solamente tengo…!-

Antes de poder seguir hablando, Acnologia observo mejor ese enorme meteoro de llamas y esta vez si logro ver algo que lo sorprendía de una manera lo suficientemente seria como para mantenerlo callado y totalmente paralizado.

El maestro de Seven Satan observo como dentro de ese colosal meteoro de fuego carmesí se encontraba la silueta de alguna persona desconocida. Al principio Acnologia pensó que estaba alucinando ya que nadie sería capaz de soportar el calor de esas llamas a parte de él, pero después por un segundo recordó que si había otra persona.

Y todo aun más increíble cuando ese enorme meteoro de llamas comenzó a disminuir su tamaño y al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el voraz sonido de alguien devorando algo a una gran velocidad, y ese "alguien" parecía ser la silueta dentro del meteoro de fuego que seguía descendiendo.

Pero el meteoro de fuego había desaparecido completamente, o mejor dicho había sido devorado por el Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación y ferviente mago de Fairy Tail, Tsuna Dragneel que ahora descendían con gran velocidad hacia un demasiado sorprendido Acnologia.

-¡¿El…devoro las llamas de Natsu?!-Reacciono Acnologia impactado- ¡¿Fue capaz de adoptar el enorme mágico de un verdadero Dragon Slayer?! ¡¿Acaso… fui yo quien lo subestimo?!-

Desatando un gran grito de determinación ardiente mientras descendía, Tsuna cerró su puño derecho con una enorme fuerza y ese mismo puño fue recubierto en un instante por las enormes y poderosas llamas carmesí que eran las mismas que recubrían ese meteoro.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, las llamas meteóricas que cubrían su tonificado puño derecho se volvieron aun más fuertes y ardientes cuando el determinado joven pelirosa las fusiono con sus propias poderosas llamas de arte secreta de Dragon Slayer.

Al ver como un poderoso fuego creado al combinar los poderes mágicos de los dos Dragon Slayers de Fuego de Fairy Tail se encontraba en el puño de ese joven resignado a rendirse, Acnologia simplemente no podía describir el sentimiento que tenia, pero otros lo llamarían terror.

-Tanto poder mágico bien concentrado en ese puño… ¡No podre sobrevivir a eso!- Pensó aterrado el maestro de Seven Satan que no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora!- Grito el poderoso mago de fuego.

Con esas palabras bien gravadas en su cabeza, los ojos de Tsuna una vez más habían tomado una forma bestial y un color dorado, pero aparte de eso, la piel en el puño derecho recubierto con las poderosas llamas de padre e hijo poco a poco empezó a cambiar y a transformarse en leves pedazos de piel que parecían más escamas de color rojo intenso.

Acnologia al ver eso se sorprendió aun más de lo que estaba ya que como Dragon Slayer reconocía ese cambio en Tsuna, pero no era el único. El Devil Slayer que había luchado antes contra Tsuna, se encontraba observando al pelirosa al igual que el resto de sus compañeros en la isla.

-¡Esa apariencia…Es lo mismo que hizo durante nuestra batalla…!- Reaccionó el sorprendido Rin.

-¡Esto no debería ser posible!- Reaccionó el paralizado Acnologia- ¡El es de la Cuarta Generación así que no debería usarlo! ¡¿Pero entonces como?! ¡¿Cómo puede usar el Dragon Force?!-

Sin haberse percatado del cambio de su cuerpo, posiblemente el único Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación que podía usar Dragon Force a centímetros de su objetivo desataba un fuerte rugido a punto de atacar.

Acnologia al ver que ese golpe de fuego invencible estaba a punto de impactar contra él, noto como de repente las siluetas de todos los magos con los que había luchado hasta ahora aparecieron detrás del mago de fuego como si los tuviera dentro de sus llamas también.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritaron los magos de la vieja generación de Fairy Tail.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritaron los magos de Sabertooth.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritaron los magos del ya disuelto Crime Sorciere.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritaron los magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito el orgulloso Natsu.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito la preocupada Serena.

-¡RECUERDALO BIEN! ¡ESTE ES EL PODER DE TODOS!-

Gritaron esas palabras, Tsuna por fin estaba a centímetros de impactar el ardiente puño de llamas de padre e hijo en el pecho de Acnologia, justamente en la cicatriz donde su padre lo había atravesado hace 20 años pero lo que iba a pasar después de impactar ese golpe era algo que nadie, ni siquiera Acnologia podían imaginar.

En menos de un nanosegundo, una enorme y memorable explosión de llamas de gran tamaño invadió por completo toda la isla y despejo nuevamente todas las nubes del cielo. La explosión comenzó a avanzar derechamente destruyendo gran sección de la isla y llegando hasta el mismísimo mar abierto pero no se detuvo ahí.

Permaneciendo por varios minutos, esa derecha explosión de llamas de rey y príncipe dragón incluso había llegado a evaporar una sección del mar que se reconstruiría mas tarde. La isla temblaba completamente agitando a los magos en ella que estaban casi ciegos por la enorme luminosidad de la luz ardiente, y el resto del mar alrededor de la gran isla se llenaba de olas frenéticas.

Después de al menos cinco minutos completos, la derecha y enorme explosión que se había extendido hacia el mar por fin comenzó a cesar poco a poco, y cuando se desvaneció por completo, en el océano cerca de la isla se había formado un derecho y profundo cráter que se llenaría mas tarde de agua de mar.

Todos los alrededor de la apenas unida isla se encontraban llenos de una enorme y densa cantidad de humo que bloqueaba la vista de todos los magos en la isla que tenían todas sus miradas apuntadas en una sola dirección, el lugar donde estaban Tsuna y Acnologia.

-La llamas de Natsu y Tsuna combinadas…- Hablo Happy sorprendido.

-…Que poder…Es simplemente imposible de creer…- Comento Charle sin habla.

-Pensar que necesitábamos un poder de este nivel para acabar con Acnologia- Dijo un serio y sorprendido Lily.

-Pero… ¿En serio lo vencimos?- Comento un dudoso Ryos.

-¡El desgraciado de Acnologia no pudo haber sobrevivo a algo eso! ¡Sin duda lo vencimos!- Dijo un serio Gajeel desactivando su Dragon Force.

-Tal vez…Pero con este humo no veo nada- Dijo una molesta Lisa.

-¿Puedes escuchar algo, Erik?- Pregunto Jellal.

-Lo siento pero ahora sí que usado todo mi poder mágico, y no puedo escuchar nada- Dijo el pelirojo frustrado con su apariencia normal.

-Entonces, ¿Tenemos que esperar que el humo se despeje? Que molesto- Dijo la Sorano del ya disuelto Oracion Seis.

-Wendy, por favor- Pidió la maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí, por favor!- Dijo una seria peliazul.

Wendy que ya estaba de vuelta en su apariencia humana provoco un ligero viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para despejar la densa nube de humo a los alrededores de los magos. Los magos ya estaban libres de humo excepto en una zona de inicio de una fuerte explosión de llamas.

-¿Mi hermano estará bien?- Decía nerviosa Lucia.

-¡Claro que está bien! ¡Es Tsuna-sama después de todo!- Dijo Raine que también estaba muy preocupada.

-Tsuna…- Pensaba Serena clavando sus uñas en la tierra debido a un mal presentimiento que sentía en su cuerpo.

Cuando el humo que rodeaba el lugar donde estaban Tsuna y Acnologia se despejo, todas tenían sus miradas de asombro en algo que era simplemente imposible de creer para todos esos magos que presenciaron la enorme explosión de antes.

La explosión que había despejado las nubes del cielo, hecho temblar la isla e incluso crear un agujero recto en el profundo océano había sido creada cuando Tsuna impacto su golpe de poderosas llamas de padre e hijo en Acnologia, o al menos eso era no lo creían todos.

Esa enorme explosión se creó cuando Tsuna impacto ese golpe lleno de magia que solo se obtenía una vez en la vida en el suelo de la isla, mientras un sorprendido y vivo Acnologia se encontraba en frente del joven pelirosa igual de sorprendido que todos.

Al ver a Tsuna con la mirada baja y oculta debajo de si rosa cabello mientras estaba agachado en el suelo en frente del maestro de Seven Satan y con su puño derecho dentro de un profundo agujero en la tierra, los compañeros del hijo de Natsu simplemente se quedaron sin habla mientras apenas se podían mantener de pie por la gran sorpresa que presenciaban.

El Maestro de Seven Satan que estaba de pie y vivo, además de completamente paralizado y callado debido a la gran sorpresa que incluso el sentía. Acnologia sabía muy bien que si ese ataque de llamas de padre e hijo más el poder del Dragon Force lo tocaba seria su fin, por eso el no podía creer que ese joven pelirosa tan lleno de determinación hubiera ese ataque que hubiera acabado la batalla una vez por todas.

-El…fallo…ese ataque que hubiera acabado la batalla…el fallo…- Pensaba Acnologia totalmente paralizado por el asombro.

-¡Oye, Maldito! ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! ¡No me digas que justamente ahora vas a caer por el cansancio! ¡Respóndeme!- Gritaba un realmente furioso Rin.

-¡Cálmate, por favor! ¡Tsuma-sama no tiene la culpa! ¡Todos nosotros hemos estado luchando durante un largo tiempo, es normal estar tan cansados!- Dijo Sorano intentando calmar a su aliado.

-¡Tú no te metas, tigre! ¡Ese desgraciado arruino nuestra mejor oportunidad de ganar contra ese monstruo!- Grito Rin muy molesto.

-¡No le hables a mi amiga de esa manera, idiota! ¡Sera mejor que controles tu enojo!- Contesto Lisa también muy molesta.

-¡Vas a tener que obligarme, desgraciada!- Dijo Rin con ganas de luchar.

Pero mientras algunos de sus compañeros luchaban entre ellos debido a la frustración que sentían, Marcus, Alicia y otros magos notaron algo que no estaba bien con su joven compañero de cabello rosa.

-Algo no está bien…El cansancio no puede ser la razón por la que fallara. Tsuna es mejor que nadie necesita sacar las fuerzas que necesita- Comento un confundido Marcus.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Tsuna?- Preguntaba Alicia confundida.

-Tsuna…- Murmuro Serena mientras su mal presentimiento se volvía cada vez peor.

Mientras sus compañeros le gritaban para obtener respuesta, Acnologia que era el que se encontraba más cerca de ese joven mago de Fairy Tail que estaba agachado y todavía con la mirada baja, noto como a parte del hecho de haber fallado uno ataque realmente destructivo, había algo mucho más raro.

El antiguo rey dragón noto como Tsuna a aparte de no mostrar alguna respuesta o atención de los gritos de sus compañeros de diferentes gremios, ese joven pelirosa simplemente no se movía, pero era más que simplemente no moverse. Tsuna parecía más una estatua que ni siquiera respiraba, y Acnologia tampoco podía notar ahora ninguna amenaza referente a él.

-Ese mocoso… ¿No se mueve?... ¿Al menos sigue vivo? ¿Qué le pasa?- Se preguntaba un confundido Acnologia.

Para responder las dudas que tenia, Acnologia cerró su puño derecho cubierto negras y con una impresionante velocidad procedió a dirigir un feroz golpe contra el inmovible Tsuna agachado en frente de el.

El golpe del maestro de Seven Satan impacto sin ninguna resistencia o respuesta por parte de Tsuna, que cuando el ataque impacto en su mejilla derecha, el joven salió volando por los aires de la isla a punto de estrellarse con unas de las pocas casas a penas intactas. Lo que vieron sorprendió y preocupo mucho a los compañeros del joven pelirosa.

-¡Hermano!- Grito Lucia preocupada.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito el padre del joven muy preocupado también-

-¡Tsuna!- Reaccionó Serena rápidamente.

La joven pelinegra al ver al joven pelirosa por el cual tenía un gran aprecio, con mayor rapidez que nadie, activo su forma de demonio y extendiendo sus grandes alas hechas de energía demoniaca color rosa, salió volando con una enorme velocidad para atrapar a su amigo.

Serena con éxito logro colocarse en medio del aire atrás de Tsuna, y lo sujeto con sus brazos y con la fuerza que le otorgaba su forma de demonio logro frenar el avanzar debido a la enorme fuerza de Acnologia. A pesar de que habían parado un poco el avanzar, aun así los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail terminaron cayendo al agrietado suelo de espaldas.

Con ambos tirados en el suelo, Serena volvió a su forma de demonio mientras estaba un poco mareada por el impacto, y además estaba al lado de Tsuna que todavía no se movía. El resto de los compañeros de los jóvenes se apresuraron y se colocaron alrededor de ellos muy preocupados.

-¿Estás bien, Serena?- Pregunto Erza preocupada.

-Si... ¿Pero como esta, Tsuna? ¿El esta…?-

Antes de poder seguir hablando, Serena fijo su preocupada mirada en Tsuna a su lado y observo algo que la sorprendió demasiado al igual que el resto de los magos que se encontraban alrededor de ese inmovible mago de cabello rosa.

Todos muy sorprendidos observaron como los ojos de Tsuna, que estaba de espaldas en el agrietado suelo, estaban abiertos y debido a eso, todos sus amigos podían ver como las pupilas de Tsuna eran totalmente grises y no mostraban señales de movimiento, brillo o alguna emoción, eran como los ojos de alguien sin vida.

Y si eso no era suficiente, los magos notaron como el cuerpo del mago de fuego no liberaba ninguna señal de algún latente poder mágico en su interior, y para un mago el poder mágico en como su energía vital, y si Tsuna no tenia señales de eso, eso solo indicaba una cosa que sus amigos no querían creer.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Oye, Tsuna, responde!- Decía Serena muy preocupada.

-¡¿Qué le habrá pasado?! ¡No puedo sentir ningún poder mágico viniendo de él!- Dijo Sting confundido.

-Eso no puede- Hablo Lisa- Para un mago su poder mágico es como su vida, y si Tsuna no tiene es como si él estuviera…-

-¡No lo digas! ¡Tsuna sin duda sigue con vida!- Dijo el primo albino de Lisa muy preocupado por su amigo.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es más que seguro!- Apoyo la seria Sonia.

-¡Entonces… ¿Por qué mi hermano no se mueve?!- Preguntaba Lucia entre lágrimas provenientes de sus ojos.

-¡¿Habrá sido alguna magia oscura de Acnologia?!- Dijo una seria y preocupada Erza.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡La bufanda en su cuello debe haber rechazado cualquier magia oscura!- Hablo Natsu realmente preocupado- ¡Pero por si acaso, por favor, Wendy!-

-¡Todos déjenmelo a mí!- Exclamo una seria peliazul.

La Sacerdotisa del Cielo con rapidez coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del joven pelirosa que parecía sin vida y de inmediato las rodeo con una sanadora aura mágica de color azul cielo. Pero la magia curativa de Wendy no parecía tener ningún efecto en el Tsuna, sin señales de vida, y eso solo preocupaba más a sus compañeros.

-¡Tsuna…Por favor, despierta…!- Decía Serena con los ojos llorosos.

Pero la preocupación y confusión aumento cuando vieron algo que nuevamente no esperaban. Todos vieron como del frio cuerpo de Tsuna comenzó a salir un leve pero denso pavor de color negro azabache. Todos se confundieron al ver lo que estaba pasando, pero había algunas que tenían la respuesta a ese humo negro.

-¿Qué? ¿Humo…negro?- Reaccionó Ryos confundido.

-¿Qué rayos es ese humo? ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que le estará pasando a Tsuna?- Preguntaba Mirajane curiosa.

-Este olor… ¡No puede ser!- Penso Natsu impactado.

-Q-¿Qué…es esto?- Pensó una aterrada Serena-… ¿Qué es…esta sensación?...Es un terror que solo me provocaba una persona…-

Pero mientras los compañeros del pelirosa estaban confusos y aterrados por lo que pasaba, Acnologia que estaba en frente de ellos separados por unos metros, al ver ese humo negro proveniente del cuerpo del Tsuna sin vida, se sorprendió al principio pero de inmediato esa expresión de sorpresa fue cambiaba por una gran sonrisa de placer que tria una grandes risas malvadas con ella. Las risas del maestro de Seven Satan sorprendieron a todos haciendo que fijaran sus miradas sobre él.

-¡Ya veo!- Hablo Acnologia entre risas- ¡Por fin logro entender todo lo que paso! ¡Así que ahí fue donde termino a parar! ¡Esto es más que simplemente perfecto! ¡Debo decir que es bueno que no lo haya matado!-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con esa risa, maldito?! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi hijo?!- Exclamaba respuestas un furioso Natsu.

-¡No te hagas el inocente, Natsu! ¡Tú sabes muy que le pasa a tu hijo! ¡¿O es que acaso no reconocer el poder mágico que esta expulsando el cuerpo de tu cría?! ¡Tu mejor que nadie deberías reconocer el olor de tu familia!- Dijo un sonriente Acnologia provocando mas furia en Natsu.

Pero mientras que todos estaban confundidos por la discusión de los dos Dragon Slayer, nadie había visto a Serena se encontraba temblado levemente debido a la enorme sensación que sentía todo su cuerpo, nadie lo noto excepto por un joven peliblanco.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Se preguntaba Rin al ver a su vieja amiga.

-Este terror… ¡Solo puede provocarlo una persona…!- Pensaba la apenas consiente chica demonio.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Un joven pelirosa con la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho, abrió los ojos de repente y se dio cuenta de inmediato como no podía respirar y se encontraba tragando una sucia agua que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Esa enorme sorpresa provocaba que Tsuna se agitara al no poder tener nada de aire para sus pulmones.

Por suerte para el mago de fuego, noto como no estaba tan profundo y sus ojos lograron ver la cercana tierra a él dentro de la sucia agua. Tsuna apoyo sus manos y pies en esa tierra y de inmediato procedió a sacar su cara con su mojada cabellera rosa del agua que lo ahogaba.

-Que…rayos…paso…- Decía Tsuna difícilmente mientras escupía el agua que había tragado.

Tras escupir toda la sucia agua en su boca, la borrosa mirada del joven pelirosa comenzó a aclararse y logro ver donde se encontraba. Tsuna noto que estaba de rodillas en una tierra llena levemente de una sucia agua y ni la tierra ni el agua parecían tener algún punto de comienzo o terminar, simplemente era una larga extensión sin inicio.

Era la misma confusión si Tsuna levantaba la mirada, el en vez de ver el cielo azul rodeado de blancas nubes y el brilloso sol, el mago de fuego observo como todo por encima de él, era un infinito espacio negro sin nada en el. Tsuna se coloco de pie en esa mojada tierra y empezó a ver a su alrededor por si acaso estaba algunos de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Hablo Tsuna confuso- ¿Dónde estarán todos? ¡TODOS! ¡ALGUIEN DIGA ALGO!-

Ese grito a todo pulmón por parte de Tsuna, solamente sirvió para crear un fuerte eco que se había repetido una y otra vez en el misterioso lugar sin sonidos.

-No parece que haya nadie cerca, y tampoco logro oler nada… ¡Solo me queda ir a buscarlo por mi cuenta!- Dijo el determinado mago de fuego.

Con esa determinación en su mente y ojos afilados, Tsuna comenzó a correr velozmente, dando fuertes paso una y otra vez generando fuertes ondas de movimiento en la calmada agua que cubría levemente la tierra a sus pies.

El mago de Fairy Tail corría a una gran velocidad para cualquier persona normal, aunque por su puesto el no era normal. Pero a pesar de la enorme velocidad con la que corría y lo dejaba sin aire, Tsuna notaba algo extraño en su avanzar, y eso era que no parecía estar avanzado. Podía sentir que se estaba movimiento pero todos sus alrededor eran totalmente iguales.

Por más de 30 minutos completos, Tsuna siguió corriendo y corriendo y no lograba notar nada diferente en ese oscuro espacio por arriba y la mojada tierra por abajo. Por esa razón, Tsuna dejo de correr y cayó de rodillas al mojado cielo mientras tomaba aire.

-Maldición…parecía que estuviera corriendo en círculos, o peor, ¡Ni siquiera parece que me estuviera moviendo! ¡MALDICION!- Grito furioso el Dragon Slayer.

El mago de fuego furiosamente cerró su puño derecho con fuerza y procedió a levantar con la intensión de sacar su ira golpeando el mojado suelo con sus intensas llamas de dragón, pero ese momento Tsuna noto algo realmente extraño.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionó Tsuna confundido.

El mago de Fairy Tail noto como a pesar de que usaba su magia, no lograba invocar en su puño derecho o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo las intensas y poderosas llamas mata dragones que había sido capaz de invocar desde niño.

-¿Qué rayos pasa ahora? ¿Por qué mis llamas no salen? ¿Es que me descompuse o algo por el estilo?- Gritaba Tsuna frustrado mientras agitaba su puño.

 _-Cálmate…es que la magia no funciona aquí…Tsuna…-_

Tsuna abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa debido a que esa misteriosa voz que resonó de repente en sus oídos había la primera señal de vida que el joven detectaba después de media hora completa en ese misterioso lugar.

El pelirosa se puso de piso y dirigió su mirada hacia adelante para notar otro cambio, pero esta vez a sus alrededores. Tsuna observo como una densa y oscura pantalla de neblina negra apareció en frente de el, y dentro de ella se podía ver la silueta de una persona.

Sin saber quién era esa persona dentro de la neblina, Tsuna simplemente procedió a colocarse en posición de luchar, y esa silueta procedió a soltar una leve risa con voz masculina pero un poco aguda.

 _-Cálmate, Tsuna…yo no soy tu enemigo…-_

 _-_ ¿En serio? Lo siento pero yo no puedo confiar en alguien que conoce mi nombre pero se oculta detrás de una neblina. Yo nunca he escuchado tu voz, así que estoy seguro que no te conozco- Dijo el pelirosa muy serio.

- _En ese te equivocas, Tsuna…si has escuchado mi voz anteriormente…Recuerda bien…-_

-¿Eh?- Reaccionó Tsuna confundido.

En ese momento el mago de fuego comenzó a recordar de donde había escuchado esa misteriosa voz dentro de la neblina. Esa voz era quien lo había despertado tras su batalla contra Alexander y era la voz que la había guiado hacia el oculto séptimo piso de la ya destruida base de Seven Satan.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es la misma voz de antes! ¡¿Por qué rayos puedo oírla dentro de mi cabeza?!- Preguntaba Tsuna furiosamente.

- _Eso sería porque yo ya no podía ver las ganas de verte, Tsuna…Tenía ganas de conocer a mi sobrino después de 20 largos años…-_

-¡¿Qué?!- Hablo Tsuna confundido- ¡¿Tu sobrino?!-

 _-Si…-_

De repente toda la densa niebla de color negro comenzó a despejarse, y Tsuna asombrado observo a un hombre joven de cabello y ojos negros que vestia unas gabardinas negras. Ese hombre tenía en su rostro una expresión de tal calma que llegaba a ser aterradora, pero en cuento observa al pelirosa en frente de el mostro una leve sonrisa.

-¡¿Tu quien eres?!- Preguntaba Tsuna furioso al pelinegro a unos de distancia.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Natsu, en otras palabras...Yo soy tu tío, Tsuna…Mi nombre es Zeref-

 **Continuara…**


	33. Tsuna y Zeref

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Capitulo 33: ¡Tsuna y Zeref!**

Tsuna, Natsu y sus demás compañeros estaban a punto de perder sus vidas en la isla en la que se encontraban debido a que su poderoso enemigo, el maestro de Seven Satan, Acnologia tenía la intención de acabar la batalla con su arte secreta de Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad.

Pero en el último momento, los magos fueron salvados por la repentina aparición de la maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, que no venia sola. Con la ayuda de una maquina del consejo mágico, tomada prestada por Jellal, en la isla llegaron una gran cantidad los magos de Fairy Tail, algunos de Sabertooth y muchos más compañeros.

Todos los magos unidos lucharon contra Acnologia, e incluso a este le costaba luchar contra tantos magos al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando Tsuna estaba a punto de acabar con el antiguo rey dragón, todos se sorprendieron con lo que paso a continuación.

Tsuna se había quedado totalmente quieto como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida, y la preocupación de los magos aumento cuando su cuerpo comenzó a liberar un vapor negro que confundía a los magos, pero preocupaba a Natsu y Serena, mientras que Acnologia lucia complacido al verlo ya que estaba liberando una gran risa placentera.

-¡Ya veo!- Hablo Acnologia entre risas- ¡Por fin logro entender todo lo que paso! ¡Así que ahí fue donde termino a parar! ¡Esto es más que simplemente perfecto! ¡Debo decir que es bueno que no lo haya matado!-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con esa risa, maldito?! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi hijo?!- Exclamaba respuestas un furioso Natsu.

-¡No te hagas el inocente, Natsu! ¡Tú sabes muy que le pasa a tu hijo! ¡¿O es que acaso no reconocer el poder mágico que esta expulsando el cuerpo de tu cría?! ¡Tu mejor que nadie deberías reconocer el olor de tu familia!- Dijo un sonriente Acnologia provocando mas furia en Natsu.

Pero mientras que todos estaban confundidos por la discusión de los dos Dragon Slayer, nadie había visto a Serena se encontraba temblado levemente debido a la enorme sensación que sentía todo su cuerpo, nadie lo noto excepto por un joven peliblanco.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Se preguntaba Rin al ver a su vieja amiga.

-Este terror… ¡Solo puede provocarlo una persona…!- Pensaba la apenas consiente chica demonio.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Un joven pelirosa con la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho, abrió los ojos de repente y se dio cuenta de inmediato como no podía respirar y se encontraba tragando una sucia agua que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Esa enorme sorpresa provocaba que Tsuna se agitara al no poder tener nada de aire para sus pulmones.

Por suerte para el mago de fuego, noto como no estaba tan profundo y sus ojos lograron ver la cercana tierra a él dentro de la sucia agua. Tsuna apoyo sus manos y pies en esa tierra y de inmediato procedió a sacar su cara con su mojada cabellera rosa del agua que lo ahogaba.

-Que…rayos…paso…- Decía Tsuna difícilmente mientras escupía el agua que había tragado.

Tras escupir toda la sucia agua en su boca, la borrosa mirada del joven pelirosa comenzó a aclararse y logro ver donde se encontraba. Tsuna noto que estaba de rodillas en una tierra llena levemente de una sucia agua y ni la tierra ni el agua parecían tener algún punto de comienzo o terminar, simplemente era una larga extensión sin inicio.

Era la misma confusión si Tsuna levantaba la mirada, el en vez de ver el cielo azul rodeado de blancas nubes y el brilloso sol, el mago de fuego observo como todo por encima de él, era un infinito espacio negro sin nada en el. Tsuna se coloco de pie en esa mojada tierra y empezó a ver a su alrededor por si acaso estaba algunos de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Hablo Tsuna confuso- ¿Dónde estarán todos? ¡TODOS! ¡ALGUIEN DIGA ALGO!-

Ese grito a todo pulmón por parte de Tsuna, solamente sirvió para crear un fuerte eco que se había repetido una y otra vez en el misterioso lugar sin sonidos.

-No parece que haya nadie cerca, y tampoco logro oler nada… ¡Solo me queda ir a buscarlos por mi cuenta!- Dijo el determinado mago de fuego.

Con esa determinación en su mente y ojos afilados, Tsuna comenzó a correr velozmente, dando fuertes pasos una y otra vez generando fuertes ondas de movimiento en la calmada agua que cubría levemente la tierra a sus pies.

El mago de Fairy Tail corría a una gran velocidad que era superior para cualquier persona normal, aunque por su puesto el no era normal. Pero a pesar de la enorme velocidad con la que corría y lo dejaba sin aire, Tsuna notaba algo extraño en su avanzar, y eso era que no parecía estar avanzado. Podía sentir que se estaba movimiento pero todos sus alrededor eran totalmente iguales.

Por más de 30 minutos completos, Tsuna siguió corriendo y corriendo y no lograba notar nada diferente en ese oscuro espacio por arriba y la mojada tierra por abajo. Por esa razón, Tsuna dejo de correr y cayó de rodillas al mojado cielo mientras tomaba aire.

-Maldición…parecía que estuviera corriendo en círculos, o peor, ¡Ni siquiera parece que me estuviera moviendo! ¡MALDICION!- Grito furioso el Dragon Slayer.

El mago de fuego furiosamente cerró su puño derecho con fuerza y procedió a levantar con la intensión de sacar su ira golpeando el mojado suelo con sus intensas llamas de dragón, pero ese momento Tsuna noto algo realmente extraño.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionó Tsuna confundido.

El mago de Fairy Tail noto como a pesar de que usaba su magia, no lograba invocar en su puño derecho o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo las intensas y poderosas llamas mata dragones que había sido capaz de invocar desde niño.

-¿Qué rayos pasa ahora? ¿Por qué mis llamas no salen? ¿Es que me descompuse o algo por el estilo?- Gritaba Tsuna frustrado mientras agitaba su puño.

 _-Cálmate…es que la magia no funciona aquí…Tsuna…-_

Tsuna abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa debido a que esa misteriosa voz que resonó de repente en sus oídos había la primera señal de vida que el joven detectaba después de media hora completa en ese misterioso lugar.

El pelirosa se puso de piso y dirigió su mirada hacia adelante para notar otro cambio, pero esta vez a sus alrededores. Tsuna observo como una densa y oscura pantalla de neblina negra apareció en frente de el, y dentro de ella se podía ver la silueta de una persona.

Sin saber quién era esa persona dentro de la neblina, Tsuna simplemente procedió a colocarse en posición de luchar, y esa silueta procedió a soltar una leve risa con voz masculina pero un poco aguda.

 _-Cálmate, Tsuna…yo no soy tu enemigo…-_

 _-_ ¿En serio? Lo siento pero yo no puedo confiar en alguien que conoce mi nombre pero se oculta detrás de una neblina. Yo nunca he escuchado tu voz, así que estoy seguro que no te conozco- Dijo el pelirosa muy serio.

- _En ese te equivocas, Tsuna…si has escuchado mi voz anteriormente…Recuerda bien…-_

-¿Eh?- Reaccionó Tsuna confundido.

En ese momento el mago de fuego comenzó a recordar de donde había escuchado esa misteriosa voz dentro de la neblina. Esa voz era quien lo había despertado tras su batalla contra Alexander y era la voz que la había guiado hacia el oculto séptimo piso de la ya destruida base de Seven Satan.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es la misma voz de antes! ¡¿Por qué rayos puedo oírla dentro de mi cabeza?!- Preguntaba Tsuna furiosamente.

- _Eso sería porque yo ya no podía aguantar las ganas de verte, Tsuna…Tenía ganas de conocer a mi sobrino después de 20 largos años…-_

-¡¿Qué?!- Hablo Tsuna confundido- ¡¿Tu sobrino?!-

 _-Si…-_

De repente toda la densa niebla de color negro comenzó a despejarse, y Tsuna asombrado observo a un hombre joven de cabello y ojos negros que vestía unas gabardinas negras. Ese hombre tenía en su rostro una expresión de tal calma que llegaba a ser aterradora, pero en cuento observa al pelirosa en frente de el mostro una leve sonrisa.

-¡¿Tu quien eres?!- Preguntaba Tsuna furioso al pelinegro a unos metros de distancia.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Natsu, en otras palabras...Yo soy tu tío, Tsuna…Mi nombre es Zeref-

-¿Zeref?- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

Ante lo que dijo el pelinegro en frente de el, Tsuna se mostro asombrado, pero luego esa expresión de asombro cambio a una de confusión y duda mientras el mago de Fairy Tail giraba su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

-¡Tu no mientas, maldito! ¡No recuerdo haberte visto jamás en alguna foto familiar o algo parecido! ¡Además ni Lucia o yo tenemos algún tío!- Exclamo seriamente el pelirosa.

Lo que dijo su sobrino, provoco que ahora fuera el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos el que mostrara una expresión de ligera confusión y sorpresa, pero en un segundo volvió a mostrar una ligera sonrisa que incluía leves risas de gracia.

-¿Esa es tu conclusión?- Hablo Zeref entre leves risas- Bueno, no te preocupes. Después de todo hace poco casi te ahogas, y has estado muy centrado en tu batalla contra Acnologia, así que es lógico que no recuerdes algunas cosas. Pero dentro de pocos te acortadas, Tsuna-

-¿Batalla?- Repitió el mago de fuego.

Con esas palabras, a la cabeza de Tsuna repentinamente llegaron los recuerdos de toda su feroz lucha al lado de sus compañeros contra el poderoso Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad, Acnologia.

-¡Es cierto!- Grito Tsuna de repente- ¡Yo estaba a punto de golpear a ese desgraciado de Acnologia cuando de repente aparecí en este lugar! ¡Oye, tú, el tipo que se cree mi tío, dime como salgo de aquí!-

-De este lugar no hay salida, Tsuna. Al menos no una de la que puedas salir caminando- Respondió el calmado pelinegro.

-¡No me digas eso ahora! ¡Si entre a este lugar también debe haber alguna manera de salir! ¡En primer lugar, ¿Cómo rayos llegue a este lugar tan oscuro y mojado?!- Exclamaba Tsuna muy molesto.

-Eso sería por mí, Tsuna. Yo te traje a este lugar para poder hablar- Respondió nuevamente el pelinegro.

-¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Primero te crees mi tío y ahora me dices que me sacaste de una batalla en donde mis amigos están peligro, y solo para hablar?! ¡Serás un maldito loco, ahora sácame de aquí!- Exclamo el furioso mago de fuego.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, Tsuna. No hasta que terminemos de hablar, tu y yo- Dijo el serio Zeref.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, desgraciado?! ¡En donde sea donde estoy yo, mis compañeros todavía siguen en la isla luchando contra un maldito monstruo! ¡Mientras hablamos ellos podrían estar en grave peligro, y como mago de Fairy Tail yo no puedo quedarme a hablar y beber una taza de té mientras ellos arriesgan sus vidas!- Respondió el nervioso pelirosa.

-No te preocupes, sobrino. Te prometo que mientras hablamos, tus amigos estarán bien para cuando regreses con ellos- Comento el mago oscuro muy calmado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?! ¡Y no me llames sobrino!- Preguntaba entre gritos el molesto Tsuna.

-Ya te dije varias veces que te calmaras, Tsuna. Para explicar porque sé que tus amigos estarán bien, primero tengo que explicarte el lugar en donde nos encontramos- Dijo Zeref seriamente.

-¿El lugar donde nos encontramos?- Reaccionó Tsuna confundido.

-Si- Hablo Zeref- Ahora mismo el lugar donde tú y yo estamos, es una grieta entre los mundos terrenal e espiritual que permite la unión entre la vida y la muerte. Podríamos llamar a este lugar otra dimensión si quieres. En esta dimensión no existe el eternano es por eso que la magia no existe, pero tampoco existe la muerte y es por eso que alguien sin vida como yo puede estar parado en frente de ti. Otra de las cosas que no existen en este lugar es el concepto del tiempo, es por eso que no importa cuando tardemos hablando, en el mundo terrenal será solo unos minutos o incluso menos, ¿Lo entiendes, Tsuna?-

-S-Si….lo entiendo…- Dijo Tsuna mientras una pequeña cantidad de vapor caliente salía de su cabeza llena de sudor.

Al ver el sudor excesivo y la gran cantidad de vapor caliente proviniendo de la cabeza de su sobrino, Zeref sabía que el hijo de Natsu no estaba acostumbrado a una suma de oraciones tan complicadas como las que acababa de decir.

-En otras palabras, podríamos hablar por horas en este lugar, pero en el lugar donde están tus amigos apenas pasaran unos segundos. Es un caso contrario al mundo de los espíritus celestiales- Dijo Zeref con una leve sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¡Increíble! ¡Este lugar seria increíble para entrenar! ¡Me pregunto si podre volver más tarde!- Decía Tsuna muy emocionado.

-Sin duda eres el hijo de Natsu, pero me temo que eso no será posible. Estar en un lugar que conecta la vida y la muerte no es nada fácil para alguien vivo, Tsuna- Dijo Zeref seriamente.

-Ya veo…es una lástima, pero si yo me encuentro aquí ahora mismo… ¡¿Significa que estoy muerto?!- Grito Tsuna de repente.

Ante lo que dijo el pelirosa, Zeref volvió a mostrar una pequeña muestra de impresión debido a la mentalidad que presentaba su joven sobrino.

-¡Maldición!- Tsuna rodaba en el mojado suelo por la desesperación- ¡Tenia tantas cosas que hacer antes de morir! ¡Todavía no le he pateado el trasero a mi padre o a la maestra! ¡No pude despedirme de madre o mi hermana! ¡No demostré que soy mejor que Marcus o Ryos! ¡Y no tuve la oportunidad de decirle…!-

-Te digo nuevamente que te calmes, Tsuna. Tu todavía sigues vivo, aquí el único muerto soy yo. Yo fui quien te trajo a esta dimensión, ya te lo había dicho- Explico el pelinegro calmando al pelirosa.

-¿Eh?...Oh, es verdad. Pero si eres un muerto, ¿Cómo rayos me trajiste a este lugar? No deberías estar en el paraíso o algo así, o no me digas que es verdad que los espíritus caminan entre nosotros- Preguntaba Tsuna ya calmado.

-Bueno, hay casos en los que un espíritu realmente puro tiene la oportunidad de caminar entre los vivos como forma fantasmal, como una vieja amiga que yo tenía, pero por desgracia debido a los pecados que cometí yo no tuve oportunidad de hacer lo mismo que Mavis. Las circunstancias de porque yo pude traerte a esta dimensión tienen que ver con el enemigo que enfrentas actualmente, Tsuna…Fue Acnologia- Dijo Zeref seriamente.

-¡¿Acnologia?!- Reaccionó el mago de fuego sorprendido.

-Sí. Fue el- Hablo Zeref- El uso su magia de Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad y logro atraer el oscuro eternado de mi alma que seguía en el mundo terrenal, para después convertirlo en una solida forma de Lacrima. Debido a eso no pude irme con mi amada amiga y he estado atrapado solo en este lugar desde hace ya 20 años, en el momento de mi muerte-

-¿Hace 20 años…?- Pensó Tsuna escuchando la historia de su tío.

-Acnologia me mantuvo encerrado en un cofre durante 20 años, pero en el momento en que tú pusiste un pie en esta isla, Tsuna, supe que era mi oportunidad para escapar- Siguió hablando Zeref- Desde mi prisión pude sentir el enorme poder que producía tu determinada y pura alma, y por eso use el poco poder que podía sacar y te atraje al séptimo piso de la base de Seven Satan. Y cuando estuviste lo más cerca de mí, solo tuve que concentrarme y logre transformar mi forma de Lacrima en pequeños fragmentos de eternano que ni siquiera Acnologia pudo ver y escape del cofre. Pero si salía en mi estado actual, desaparecía eternamente y no podría ir con Mavis. Por esa razón entre en el alma de tu cuerpo hasta poder recuperar el poder suficiente para irme, pero viéndote luchar tan ferozmente contra Acnologia, me dieron ganas de hablar contigo. Así que use el poder que yo tenía para atraer tu alma y la mía a esta dimensión-

-Espera un momento… ¡¿Tú eras el tipo en el cofre dorado que tenia Acnologia?! ¡¿Tú eras a quien quería revivir para que lo volviera a hacer un dragón?!- Reaccionó Tsuna sorprendido.

-Para que al fin te diste cuenta de quién soy yo…Tienes toda la razón, Tsuna, yo el mago oscuro que transformo a Acnologia en un dragón, Zeref- Dijo el pelinegro muy calmado.

-¡Tu eres el tipo que mi papa, mi mama, y los magos de varios gremios derrotaron en la gran guerra mágica! ¡Tú querías destruir el mundo!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso.

-Tienes toda la razón…Yo quería eliminar este mundo llego de alimañas que solo conocían el odio, la guerra, y la destrucción...un mundo donde la paz era imposible…y para serte sincero viendo como Acnologia crio a esos niños llamados "los siete satanes" que estaban llenos de odio…no sé si mi punto de vista ha cambiado…Pero tal vez si hablo contigo pueda cambiar eso, Tsuna- Dijo Zeref muy serio.

-¿Y qué rayos es lo que quieres hablar conmigo de una vez por todas?- Pregunto Tsuna muy serio y molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Si tuviera que decir todo lo que quiero hablar contigo nos tardaríamos una eternidad, pero creo que lo primero que tengo que decirte es…Gracias- Dijo Zeref mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?- Preguntaba Tsuna confundido.

-Eso porque yo te tengo un gran agradecimiento, Tsuna-Hablo Zeref-Te agradezco porque después de tantos años en sufrimiento, tú y tus amigos fueron capaces de salvar de la soledad y el sufrimiento aun ser muy apreciado por mi otorgándole un hogar lleno de amigos y amor-

-¿Alguien apreciado por ti? ¿Quién eres? ¿Lo conozco?- Preguntaba Tsuna todavía confundido.

-Sí, tú la conoces muy bien. Después de todo es una maga de Fairy Tail, y tu amiga…Su nombre es Serena Axel, mi hija- Dijo Zeref muy calmado.

Al momento de escuchar con sus agudos oídos las palabras que había dicho su tío, Tsuna por unos momentos se quedo completamente paralizado como estatua pero después comenzó a abrir los ojos y la boca lentamente con una enorme impresión y mientras tomaba grandes cantidad de aire para liberar un fuerte…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!- Grito Tsuna sorprendido.

La sorpresa fue tan grande para el mago pelirosa de Fairy Tail que por accidente resbalo con el mojado suelo e impacto su cráneo contra la dura tierra debajo de la sucia agua. Por esa reaccionó, por la cabeza de el mago oscuro cayo una pequeña gota de sudor.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Serena es tu hija?!- Decía Tsuna sin notar el chichón en su cabeza por haberse golpeado contra el suelo.

-Bueno, sí, pero…-

-¡Pero entonces, si eres hermano de mi papa, eso te haría tío de Lucia y de mi, y entonces eso haría a Serena… ¿Mi prima?!- Grito Tsuna sorprendido-…Maldición…si eso es verdad sería algo realmente complicado…-

-Por favor, vuelve a calmarte, Tsuna- Hablo Zeref muy tranquilo- Aunque yo la llame mi hija, es mas en sentido figurativo que literal, ustedes no están relacionados de sangre. Yo la llamo de esa manera porque de alguna forma siento una conexión muy especial con ella, ya que de todas mis creaciones, ella es la única que tiene un puro corazón lleno de sentimientos humanos y a la cual intente darle una vida normal pero fracase-

-¿Fracasaste en darle una vida normal? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto el pelirosa confuso.

-Estoy seguro que ella te conto como antes era uno de los tantos demonios de mis libros que use durante la guerra mágica de hace 20 años, ¿Verdad?-Explico Zeref- Y que su cuerpo sufrió una extraña mutación que hizo que después de 2 años de hibernación, su cuerpo apareciera como el de una niña humana mitad demonio-

-Si…ella me conto todo eso, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver contigo?- Pregunto el mago de fuego.

-Tiene que ver mucho, porque la razón por la que Serena pudiera adoptar una forma humana…fue porque yo le di esa habilidad. Yo transforme a Serena en humana- Exclamo el pelinegro con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tú?- Reaccionó el pelirosa con sorpresa.

-Sí, fui yo-Hablo Zeref muy serio y calmado- También quería borrar su memoria para que creyera que era completamente humana pero por desgracia, debido a algunas circunstancias, no pude hacerlo y tampoco termine de hacerla totalmente humana. Debido a eso la forma e instintos de demonio se cruzaron con la forma humana de Serena y provoco que ella sufriera siendo despreciada por los humanos, matando a gente querida para ella, y haciendo que su amigo la odiara. Pero cuando llego a Fairy Tail, ella por fin pudo feliz. ¿Habrá sido coincidencia o el destino que ella terminara en ese gremio?-

-Eso a mí no me importa, solo quiero que sepas, que no importa si Serena es humana o no, ella siempre será una maga de Fairy Tail, y mi amiga- Comento Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si…y eso me alegra, Tsuna, Gracias- Dijo de nuevo el mago oscuro mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Pero en cualquier caso, ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti, Zeref- Hablo Tsuna muy serio.

-Muy bien, dime cual es, Tsuna- Dijo el mago oscuro.

-Serena me conto que ella se transformo en humana justo cuando iba a desaparecer después de la guerra, pero después de la guerra tu ya estabas muerto, ¿Cómo fue que la transformaste en humana? ¿Y dime cuales fueron las circunstancias que te impidieron terminar de hacer a Serena humana?- Pregunto el mago de Fairy Tail con seria mirada en sus ojos.

-Así que esas son tus preguntas- Hablo Zeref soltando un suspiro- Creo que en vez de contentas solo esas preguntas, mejor te contestare todas las que tienes de una sola vez. Pero para eso tengo que contarte la historia de cómo la primera vez que intente hacer algo bueno, aun así termine fracasando-

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 20 años…_

 _Esta historia comienza al final de la Gran Guerra Mágica, cuando Acnologia y yo fuimos derrotados a manos de los magos de Fairy Tail y sus aliados. Yo pensé que cuando Natsu atravesó mi pecho con el poder de END, por fin de una vez por todas iba a morir y quedar solo por castigo de todos mis crímenes._

 _Pero el destino no tenía ese plan para mí. Cuando yo había muerto, mi alma fue a llegar al mismo lugar en donde la personaque yo amaba estaba esperándome._

Natsu saco su brazo del pecho de Zeref y con mucho cuidado coloco el cuerpo de su hermano mayor en el suelo mientras este se desangraba lentamente. Los demás magos se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor del mago oscuro.

El joven cuerpo de Zeref de repente poco a poco empezó a arrugarse pero más específicamente, empezó a envejecer. Su joven piel se arrugo y su negro cabello se volvió gris y canoso, su vista poco a poco empezó deteriorarse y su cuerpo y ropa empezaron a convertirse en polvo.

-Está muriendo…su cuerpo y alma que vivieron por 400 años por fin van a descansar en paz…- Comento Erza con seriedad.

-Todos…cierren sus ojos- Dijo Makarov seriamente.

-¿Por qué, Maestro?- Pregunto Gray.

-A pesar de todo lo que hizo…el también es un ser viviente. Hay que rezar- Respondió Lucy al lado de Natsu.

Ante esas palabras todo el mundo cerró sus ojos estando alrededor de ese viejo hombre muriendo en el suelo. Zeref con la vista un poco borrosa logro observar a todos esas personas a su alrededor y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Zeref parpadeo por última vez y de repente el paisaje que presenciaba había cambiado. El se encontraba en un hermoso campo de flores y con un cielo brillante. Su cuerpo una vez mas era joven y gracias a eso se levanto con facilidad para observar sus alrededores.

-¿Dónde…estoy?- Preguntaba Zeref confundido.

El joven pelinegro observo hacia adelante y de repente las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. En frente de el había una pequeña niña con un vestido rosa con la marca de Fairy Tail en su broche. Esa chica con un largo cabello y alas en su cabeza mostro una hermosa y linda sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano hacia el antiguo mago oscuro.

-No te quedes ahí embobado, Zeref. Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos nuestra propia aventura…eternamente…-

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos y el mago oscuro poco a poco estiro su mano y toco los dedos de la mujer que tanto amaba.

-Si…Vamos, Mavis…-

El viejo cuerpo que tenia Zeref se convirtió en polvo y ese polvo se convirtió en pequeñas luces mágicas que volaban alrededor de los magos que rezaban por la muerte de su viejo enemigo. Todas las nubes del cielo se despejaron dejando que la brillante luz del sol alumbrara sus cuerpos.

En ese bello campo de flores de todos los posibles colores, Mavis sujetaba con firmeza y cariño con su pequeña mano la mano de su amado pelinegro y este obligado por su pequeña amada era obligado a correr hacia adelante mientras las lagrimas de sus ojos seguían cayendo.

Zeref era jalado hacia adelante por Mavis sujetándolo con cariño de sus manos, ambos corrían hacia adelante velozmente en ese bello y extenso campo de flores provocando que los pétalos multicolores volaran en el aire y pasaran a su alrededor aumentado la belleza del lugar donde se encontraban el mago oscuro y el hada estratega.

Zeref simplemente no podía creer que después de tantos años llenos de soledad, desesperación, dolor y odio, el por fin podría estar con la única persona que ha amado en su tiempo con vida. Lo que le estaba pasando era tan bueno que el mago que cometió tantos pecados en su vida no podía aceptarlo.

Mavis corría con un gran placer y felicidad con sus desnudos pies sintiendo las flores en su piel y su mano sujetando la mano del hombre que amaba pero de repente se sorprendió un poco cuando la mano de su amado soltó la suya. Esa sorpresa provoco que la primera maestra de Fairy Tail volteara su mirada hacia atrás para ver a Zeref.

Lo que Mavis con sus ojos verdes fue a Zeref con la mirada oculto debajo de su negro cabello y las lagrimas de sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas para después caer en las coloridas hojas de las flores a sus pies. Lo que veía confundida a la joven rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Zeref? ¿Es que no te gusta estar aquí conmigo?- Preguntaba Mavis confundida.

-N-No...Yo estoy realmente alegre en poder verte y estar a tu lado…pero ese es el problema…- Dijo Zeref difícilmente.

Las palabras del mago oscuro entristecieron a la primera maga de Fairy Tail ya que podía entender a lo que se refería.

Zeref siguió liberando las lágrimas de tristeza de sus ojos y después debido a la debilidad que sentía se arrodillo en el suelo lleno de flores y cubrió su rostro con sus manos para que la pequeña niña rubia no lo viera llorar pero era algo inevitable de ver y de sentir.

-Perdóname, Mavis…-Hablo Zeref entre lagrimas-…P-Pero...yo no merezco estar a tu lado…yo no debería estar aquí en primer lugar…he hecho sufrir, he lastimado y matado a miles de seres vivientes…he tratado de herir a seres de tu gremio…y al mundo humano…intente destruirlo… ¡Alguien que ha cometido tantos pecados no merece ser tan feliz!-

Pero Zeref se abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas con gran sorpresa cuando sintió que las manos que cubrían sus rostros fueron tomadas por unas manos más pequeñas, lindas y cálidas. El mago oscuro levanto la mirada y observo sorprendido el rostro de la hermosa primera maestra de Fairy Tail y que de sus bellos ojos también estaban cayendo lágrimas mientras ella sonriera.

-Mavis… ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntaba Zeref confundido.

-Eso es porque yo entiendo tu sufrimiento…Zeref…lo entiendo tanto que me duele…- Respondió una sonriente rubia.

-¿Cómo puedes entenderlo?...- Zeref pego su frente con la de Mavis mientras ambos lloraban-… ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce y buena como tu puede entender el arrepentimiento de alguien tan maligno como yo?-

-Yo también he cometido pecados…y entiendo el arrepentimiento de haberlo cometido…es algo realmente horrible…- Dijo Mavis un poco triste.

-¿Qué tú has cometido un pecado?- Reaccionó el pelinegro confundido.

-Si…mí pecado…fue abandonarte y dejar que te hundieras en la oscuridad…-Hablo Mavis seriamente-… ¡Pero eso no volverá a pasar! ¡Por eso tienes que quedarte a mi lado, Zeref! ¡Tus pecados son también mis pecados!-

-Mavis…Tu…- Susurro Zeref.

El mago oscuro al escuchar las palabras de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, puso un serio rostro de decisión y secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, se propuso a colocarse de pie y levantando la mirada observaba ese puro cielo azul, y después volvió a bajarla para observar el hermoso rostro de su amada.

Zeref con una sonrisa paso su mano con cuidado y suavemente quito las lágrimas en las mejillas y ojos de la pequeña niña rubia y después simplemente se le quedo mirando con mucho cariño.

-Mavis…tengo algo que pedirte…- Hablo Zeref suavemente.

-¿Algo que pedirme?- Reaccionó Mavis confundida.

-Si...- Hablo Zeref-…Cuando dijiste que cometiste un pecado…pensé algo…Si una persona tan buena puede cometer un pecado…me pregunte si una persona que ha cometido tantos pecados puede hacer algo bueno…Por eso quiero pedirte que esperes aquí…Regresare de inmediato…-

-¿Por qué tienes que irte?...A mí no me importa si has cometido muchos pecados…Yo quiero que te quedes a mi lado…- Dijo Mavis entre lagrimas.

-Esto no es por ti, Mavis…es por mi…Yo tengo que hacer algo bueno para que mi alma puede vivir en paz al lado de la tuya…pero por favor no te preocupes…Te prometo que regresare- Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…pero para asegurarme que regreses…-

La pequeña joven coloco sus dos manos en el abrigo negro que cubría a Zeref y a continuación lo jalo de abajo hacia adelante sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Por la agitación Zeref cerró los ojos por un segundo.

Pero antes de poder abrirlos, Zeref ya sabía lo que estaba pasando ya que podía sentir como unos cálidos y dulces labios hicieron contacto con los suyos durante al menos un minutos. Después de ese minuto, Zeref y Mavis separaron sus labios y abriendo lentamente los ojos se mirando cara a cara sonriendo.

-…Si quieres mas tendrás que regresar, ¿Está bien?- Dijo Mavis guiñando un ojo.

-Por supuesto. Lo hare más rápido posible- Contesto Zeref mientras sonreía.

Después de las palabras que dijeron ambos, el cuerpo del mago oscuro se transformo en pequeñas partículas de color negro que volaron al cielo mientras Mavis se les quedaba viendo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

 _Después de la despedida entre Mavis y yo, me propuse en regresar al mundo humano para poder hacer algo bueno por al menos una sola vez. Para seres tan poderosos como Mavis y yo, no era tan difícil regresar al mundo de los vivos en forma de espíritu astral._

 _Pero en el momento de mi regreso pude ver como el campo de batalla que seguía lleno de los demonios que yo cree, estaba lleno de magos que eliminaban a esos demonios que habían matado a varios de sus compañeros. Lo que veía solamente aumentaba el dolor de mis pecados pero aun así no me retracte de lo que haría._

 _Estando dentro del bosque cerca del campo de batalla pensé durante mucho tiempo que es lo que podía hacer para poder expiar al menos uno solo de mis pecados, y en ese momento lo vi. Vi al único demonio que no se encontraba en el campo de batalla lleno de demonios y magos sino que estaba ocultándose muy herido en el bosque._

Zeref se encontraba caminando en el bosque cerca del escaso campo de batalla, y ya que era un espíritu en el mundo de los vivos nadie podía verlo lo cual hacia que pudiera pensar con calma. El mago oscuro siguió caminando y pensando mientras hacia todo lo posible para ignorar la batalla a la cercanía.

Pero el mago oscuro después de caminar por un largo rato se detuvo al fijar la mirada en una gran bestia de pelaje negro que poseía grandes garras y colmillos, pero que además tenía una gran herida en su estomago que sangraba imparablemente mientras el demonio se acostaba en un gran árbol en el bosque.

Zeref siempre se mostraba calmado, apacible e ignorante con sus demonios, ya que aparte de END, no los consideraba más que marionetas que él había creado, pero al ver a ese demonio herido que se ocultaba en el bosque del campo de batalla el mago oscuro sintió una extraña curiosidad.

Los demonios de los libros de Zeref que fueron creados para la Gran Guerra Mágica tenían como ordenes de su creador matar a todo mago enemigo a cualquier precio, incluso si eso significaba sacrificarse ellos. Por esa razón al mago oscuro le parecía curioso de que uno de esos demonios se estuviera ocultando del campo de batalla lleno de magos.

-Esto parece un caso un poco extraño…- Murmuro Zeref con una sonrisa al ver al demonio negro.

El pelinegro comenzó a acercarse a su herida creación y en ese momento el gran demonio de pelaje negro volteo su mirada de ojos rojos y la fijo en Zeref, el cual parecía algo sorprendido ya que nadie debería verlo ya que es un espíritu.

-Z-Zeref-sama…- Dijo ese demonio difícilmente.

-Esto es interesante…- Hablo Zeref-…Parece que al igual que los magos de Fairy Tail pueden ver a Mavis, tu puedes verme a mí ya que yo fui quien te cree-

Dichas esas palabras, Zeref estando cerca del demonio cerca, levanto su mano derecho y palma de esa mano la coloco sobre el hocico de su creación y con suavidad acariciaba ese pelaje azabache mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Puede sentirlo- Hablo Zeref con una leve sonrisa- Tu tienes miedo de salir herido y por eso huiste del campo de batalla…antes por ese miedo que sientes te hubiera eliminado de inmediato…pero ahora…ese miedo que sientes no me parece tan malo…Ya que es un sentimiento humano-

Luego de la mano de Zeref que acariciaba el pelaje del demonio comenzó a surgir una fuerte luz blanca. Esa luz blanca se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la creación del mago oscuro y en un segundo todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por un gran capullo de tela blanca casi transparente que dejaba ver la silueta del demonio dentro de ella.

-Puedo ver que tu eres diferentes a los otros demonios que he creado…Ya que tú tienes tus propios deseos y sentimientos…Te daré un cuerpo que te permita llevar esas emociones tan puras...asi que por favor solo cumple este deseo que tengo… ¡No caigas en la oscuridad, y vuela hacia la luz como aquellas hadas que me derrotaron!- Exclamo el serio mago oscuro.

Con las palabras de Zeref, la luz que cubría ese capullo de tela comenzó a aumentar y mientras se extendía con fervor, la silueta de un gran demonio en su interior comenzó a cambiar y terminaron transformándose en una silueta más pequeña, delgada y femenina. Esa silueta era la imagen de una pequeña niña humana.

-De dado una forma humana respecto a sus emociones, ahora solo tengo que convertir tu poder de maldición en poder mágico, y borrar tus…-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el mago oscuro se quedo totalmente paralizado por algún extraño malestar que empezó a sentir en su cuerpo de espíritu. La magia de Zeref también se detuvo lo cual evito que se pudiera terminar la transformación de aquella niña demonio que en el futuro seria una maga de un gran gremio.

-Q-¿Qué…pasa…?- Dijo Zeref con dificultad.

Pero el hecho de no poder hablar y mover su cuerpo no era lo más importante. Poco a poco el cuerpo de espíritu astral de Zeref nuevamente empezó a transformase en partículas mágicas de color negro que se dirigían al cielo. Pero en vez de desaparecer e ir al más allá, las partículas del alma de Zeref comenzaron a volar por el cielo y después de un largo rato esas partículas casi invisibles empezaron a descender.

Mientras descendían las partículas del alma de Zeref se juntaron y formaron una cristalizada lacrima de color negro que termino cayendo en lo que parecía ser una mano con filosas garras en vez de uñas y cubierta completamente por escamas de color negro azabache. El mago oscuro a pesar de estar en una forma de alma cristalizada podía ver con claridad lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué esta pasándome?!- Gritaba Zeref furioso.

Estando dentro de ese orbe de cristal negro, los ojos del alma del mago oscuro dirigieron su mirada hacia la persona que los sostenía en su mano que posiblemente también era la persona que le había dado esa forma de lacrima en primer lugar.

-Esto parece interesante. A pesar de que yo estaba comiendo para recuperar un poco de mi fuerza, jamás pensé que mi magia de Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad me traería un eternano tan oscuro y poderoso que es imposible que no reconozca-

Zeref, que estaba en una forma humana, dentro del pequeño orbe mostro impresión al escuchar esa voz, y al ver a la persona que sostenía su cristalizada alma se sorprendió aun más. Era un hombre de largo cabello blanco, ojos afilados y dorados, piel morena y cubierta de sangre morada, y estaba totalmente desnudo a parte de una capa negra alrededor de su cuerpo, y eso dejaba ver su torso cubierto por varias vendas. Pero lo más escalofriante de ese hombre era su brazo derecho cubierto de escamas negras y con pequeños detalles de un dragón.

Ese hombre que sostenía el alma de Zeref cristalizada con su escamoso brazo derecho, no era nadie más que el hombre que se había convertido en el oscuro rey dragón y que más tarde en el futuro se convertiría en el maestro de un oscuro gremio llamado Seven Satan.

-¡¿Acnologia?!...pero de nuevo es humano…- Reaccionó Zeref sorprendido.

-Este eternano y olor…Puedo reconocer que eres claramente tu, mago oscuro- Hablo Acnologia calmadamente-…Pero parece que esto solo es un pequeño fragmento de tu alma que no había desaparecido por completo…Eso significa que ahora tanto tu y yo solo somos sombras de lo que fuimos…-

El pelinegro en su forma de alma cristalizada podía ver y escuchar claramente al antiguo rey dragón pero este por otra parte no lograba escuchar la voz del mago oscuro y solo veía ante él un orbe negro que sabía muy bien que era un fragmento del alma de Zeref.

-Pero no te preocupes, Zeref…- Hablo Acnologia con seriedad-…Ahora que tengo una parte de tu alma en mi poder, no importa si toma años para completarlo…te prometo que te regresare a la vida y así tú podrás darme de nuevo el poder del rey dragón y esta vez…los dos juntos… ¡Aplastaremos a Fairy Tail!-

 _Con el odio contra Natsu y Fairy Tail en su interior, Acnologia durante 20 años investigo y preparo todos los medios necesarios para revivirme, aunque eso no es lo yo quería. Pero por desgracia no podía hacer nada ya que transformar a un demonio a una forma humana usa gran parte de mi poder, y cuando me quede atrapo en forma de lacrima no pude regenerarlo._

 _Esa es la historia de cómo por primera vez en mi vida intente hacer algo bueno, pero termine siendo la razón por la cual Acnologia pudo ganar tanto poder y conocimiento para crear al enemigo que enfrentas ahora, Seven Satan._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Tsuna- Hablo Zeref muy serio- Cuando cree a Serena también se podría decir que cree a Seven Satan, ¿Qué piensas de eso?-

Al escuchar la historia que conto el mago oscuro, Tsuna que tenia la mirada oculta bajo su rosa cabello, no dijo nada y se quedo callado por un tiempo. Hasta que el mago de Fairy Tail mostro una sonrisa que sorprendió un poco al mago pelinegro en frente de el.

-Sola déjame decirte… ¡Que conocer a Serena fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar y a mis amigos!- Contesto el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

La respuesta de su sobrino sorprendió aun más al más grande mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Tsuna? Si solamente me hubiera quedado con Mavis, y no hubiera intentando convertir a Serena en humana, Seven Satan posiblemente no existiría y Acnologia no tuviera tanto poder como el que tiene ahora- Dijo Zeref seriamente.

-No creas solamente porque eres los magos oscuros más grandes todos, todos los problemas de este mundo son culpa tuya. Con lo que me has contado…me he dado cuenta…el sufrimiento de Serena al ser mitad demonio, que Rin perdiera a su gremio, y que todos los miembros de Seven Satan fueran consumidos por el odio… ¡Todo es culpa de Acnologia! ¡Pero no dejare que siga maldiciendo a este mundo! ¡Te prometo que lo derrotare!- Exclamo Tsuna lleno de determinación.

El mago de Fairy Tail levantaba su puño derecho y enseñaba la marca de su gremio en su hombro, lo cual hacia para aumentar la ardiente determinación de su juramente. Al escuchar lo que dijo Tsuna, Zeref solamente mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Hablar contigo sin duda algo interesante, Tsuna. Pero por desgracia se nos está acabando el tiempo de conversar- Comento Zeref calmadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que en este lugar no existía el tiempo o algo así?- Reaccionó el pelirosa confundido.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que podamos estar aquí eternamente. Estar en una grieta que conecta la vida y la muerte es algo muy difícil de hacer. Si no fuera por mi poder hace tiempo que nuestra charla hubiera acabado, pero estoy empezado a llegar a mi limite- Explico el mago oscuro.

-¿Eso significa que ya puedo irme de aquí? Aunque tú digas que el tiempo no avanza aquí, no me siento cómodo mientras mis amigos están en peligro- Dijo Tsuna chocando con ganas de luchar.

-Como quieras- Hablo Zeref- Pero antes de que nos despidamos, Tsuna…hay última cosa que quiero preguntar-

 _Mientras tanto…_

Mientras la conversación de Zeref y Tsuna ya llevaba un largo tiempo, en el mundo de los humanos el tiempo seguía completamente igual. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail y sus aliados se seguían preguntando que es lo que le pasaba a Tsuna, mientras un furioso Natsu, un complacido Acnologia y una atemorizada Serena parecían saber muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Ya veo!- Hablo Acnologia entre risas- ¡Por fin logro entender todo lo que paso! ¡Así que ahí fue donde termino a parar! ¡Esto es más que simplemente perfecto! ¡Debo decir que es bueno que no lo haya matado!-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con esa risa, maldito?! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi hijo?!- Exclamaba respuestas un furioso Natsu.

-¡No te hagas el inocente, Natsu! ¡Tú sabes muy que le pasa a tu hijo! ¡¿O es que acaso no reconocer el poder mágico que esta expulsando el cuerpo de tu cría?! ¡Tu mejor que nadie deberías reconocer el olor de tu familia!- Dijo un sonriente Acnologia provocando mas furia en Natsu.

Pero mientras que todos estaban confundidos por la discusión de los dos Dragon Slayer, nadie había visto a Serena se encontraba temblado levemente debido a la enorme sensación que sentía todo su cuerpo, nadie lo noto excepto por un joven peliblanco.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Se preguntaba Rin al ver a su vieja amiga.

-Este terror… ¡Solo puede provocarlo una persona…!- Pensaba la apenas consiente chica demonio.

Una asustada pelinegra con su cuerpo y ojos temblorosos comenzó a alejarse del inconsciente pelirosa que expulsaba un vapor negro de su cuerpo, mientras era rodeado por el resto de sus preocupados amigos.

El temor de Serena le empezó a provocar nauseas, y ella colocaba sus manos sobre su boca para evitar vomitar. Pero mientras retrocedía lentamente, la chica demonio no se dio cuenta de una pequeña piedra a sus espaldas, y cuando el talón de su pie hizo contacto con esa piedra, la asustada chica cayó al suelo provocando que el sonido de la caída hiciera que ahora no solo Rin, sino todos los magos, incluido Acnologia, fijaran su mirada sobre ella.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y sus aliados y el maestro de Seven Satan notaron como una asustada y temblorosa pelinegra había tomado una pequeña distancia que la separaba del grupo de magos que rodeaban a un inconsciente Tsuna.

-¿Serena? ¿Por qué retrocedes?- Preguntaba una confundida Alicia.

La chica demonio de Fairy Tail entre sus temblores de terror no decía nada, lo que confundía aun mas a los sus jóvenes y mayores compañeros.

-Serena-sama…se ve asustada…- Dijo Sorano al ver a su amiga.

-¡Oye, Serena! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No me digas que también te vas a desmayar como lo hizo Tsuna- Preguntaba Lisa seriamente.

Ahora los jóvenes magos no solo tenían que preocuparse por el inconsciente mago de fuego acostado en el suelo, sino que además ahora tenían que calmar a la miedosa chica demonio. El antiguo rey dragón fijo su mirada sobre la chica pelinegra que temblaba miedosamente y luego comenzó a recordar.

-Se me había olvidado…Esa chica de ahí es una de sus creaciones…así que es lógico que ella también pueda sentirlo… ¿Acaso está asustada de que el la vuelva a ser uno de sus demoniacos sirvientes?- Comento el sonriente peliblanco.

-¿El?- Repitió una confundida Lucia.

-¡Oye, maldito! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Si sabes algo habla de una vez más! ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa a Tsuna y Serena?!- Gritaba furiosamente Marcus.

-Si quieren respuestas, ¿Por qué no se preguntan a su querido superior del gremio? Bueno, claro si es que decide admitir lo que estaba pasando- Dijo Acnologia con un tono ligeramente burlón.

-¿Superior?- Reaccionó el joven albino.

Ante lo que menciono Acnologia, los jóvenes magos fijaron sus miradas en la espalda de aquel hombre pelirosa que miraba con furia al maestro de Seven Satan y que parecía además que también sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ese hombre era el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail y padre de Tsuna, Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Se refiere a Natsu-san?- Se preguntaba Sonia al igual que los demás.

-¡Natsu-san, usted también sabe lo que le está pasando a Tsuna, ¿Verdad?! ¡Díganos!- Decía un serio Ryos.

Pero a pesar de las peticiones de los jóvenes magos de su gremio, Natsu no era capaz de verlos a cara y solamente se quedaba viendo a Acnologia con gran ira y desprecio mientras furiosamente apretaba mas y mas sus puños y crujía sus dientes.

-¡Adelante, Natsu! ¡Tienes el deber de contestar a tus queridos kouhais, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo Acnologia de nuevo en tono burlón.

-¡Tu cierra tu maldita boca!- Respondió Natsu lleno de ira.

-Aunque yo no diga nada, tú y el resto de esas hadas tienen que admitir lo que está pasando. Ya es inevitable- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-¿El resto?- Repitió Marcus confundido.

Con lo que dijo el maestro de Seven Satan, Marcus y el resto de sus compañeros observaron que Natsu no era el único que el único superior de Fairy Tail que se comportaba extraño. Todos los magos que habían venido a la isla como refuerzos tenían una mirada seria, temerosa y furiosa mientras observaban ese vapor negro que salía del cuerpo sin vida de Tsuna.

-Madre, padre... ¿Qué es lo les pasa? ¿Ustedes también saben lo que es ese humo negro que sale de Tsuna? - Preguntaba Alicia al ver la mirada de sus padres.

-Si…lo sabemos muy bien…- Dijo Jellal muy serio.

-Eso no es un simple humo…es un poder mágico realmente maligno…un poder mágico que ya hemos sentido antes- Dijo Erza también muy seria.

-¿Un maligno poder mágico?- Repitió Raine confundida.

-Yo también puedo notarlo…puedo notar la esencia demoniaca que proviene de ese humo… Una esencia parecida al instinto asesino de demonio que ella me mostro hace varios años- Dijo Rin fijando nuevamente la mirada hacia su vieja amiga.

El Devil Slayer observaba como Serena ya se encontraba más o menos calmada mientras Lissana y Mirajane la sostenían para que no perdiera el equilibrio mientras estaba de pie todavía un poco temblorosa.

-Oye, tú…Esa reacción que mostraste antes…Tu también sabes muy bien qué es lo le pasa a este tipo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el Devil Slayer peliblanco muy serio.

-Si…ese poder mágico que sale de Tsuna…Es el mismo poder mágico que me dio la vida…puedo reconocerlo a la perfección a pesar de tantos años…Jamás olvidaría la maldad que me creo- Dijo Serena tristemente mientras ocultaba la mirada bajo su negro cabello.

-¿La maldad que te creo? ¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntaba Sonia confundida.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaron lo que es ella en realidad solamente porque actúa como su amiga y como una humana? Recuerden que esta chica es un monstruo creado por el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos- Dijo Rin sin importarle nada los sentimientos de su vieja amiga.

-Maldito…diciendo todo eso en frente de Serena…- Dijo Lisa muy molesta.

-Pero, Lisa-chan…Si Serena-sama dice que el poder mágico que la creo sale del cuerpo de Tsuna-sama eso significa…- Decia Sorano un poco asustada.

-Ese poder mágico es de…- Hablo Alicia.

-…Zeref- Dijo el aterrador Acnologia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Al descubrir que era ese humo negro que salía del cuerpo de su compañero, los jóvenes magos se sorprendieron mientras Natsu y los demás magos que lucharon en la guerra de hace 20 años sintieron ira y frustración al reconocer ese maligno poder mágico proveniente de un mago oscuro ya muerto.

-¡¿Zeref?! ¡¿Ese poder mágico es…de ese Zeref?!- Reaccionó Marcus sorprendido.

-Quisiera decir que no…pero es difícil olvidar un poder tan oscuro como ese…- Dijo Laxus frustrado.

-¡¿Pero porque rayos esa clase de poder sale de Tsuna-sama?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!- Decía una preocupada Raine.

-Eso solo debe deberse a que ese cuerpo ya no pertenece solamente a la cría de Natsu…en ese cuerpo ahora se encuentra el alma de Zeref que está en proceso de revivir- Dijo Acnologia con placer.

-¿El alma de Zeref? ¿Pero no que había desaparecido?- Exclamo Ryos muy serio.

-Créanme, yo pensé lo mismo que ustedes pero cuando vi el poder mágico salir de ese joven pude entenderlo todo- Hablo Acnologia complacido- No es que el alma de Zeref hubiera desaparecido, sino que ya había escogido el nuevo contenedor en que quería estar, aunque no puedo explicarme como lo hizo por su cuenta, deben ser sus ansias de regresar a la vida-

-¿Eso significa…que Tsuna-sama se convertirá en el nuevo cuerpo de Zeref?- Reaccionó la pelinegra mago de sombras de Sabertooth muy preocupada.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- Hablo Alicia muy seria- ¡¿No se supone que para que el alma de Zeref reviviera necesitaba una gran cantidad de sacrificios para que su fuerza vital se regenerara?! ¡Nosotros logramos sacar a los civiles de la isla, así que no hay sacrificios, entonces, ¿Cómo puede revivir?!-

-Para ser exactos lo que necesitaban el alma de Zeref eran sacrificios de gran poder mágico. Yo tenía planeado sacrificar las vidas de varias personas y juntar sus pequeñas porciones de poder mágico en el aire para formar un poder lo suficientemente grande para revivir a Zeref. Pero también sirve si uso unas pocas vidas que tengan un gran poder mágico, y eso ya está hecho- Explico Acnologia sonriente.

-¿Unas pocas vidas? Pero en la isla no había sacrificios que tu…-

Antes de poder terminar esa frase, Alicia recordó de repente que en la isla en que estuvieron luchando si había una pequeña cantidad de seres vivientes con un gran poder mágico en su interior y que ya no estaban entre los vivos, para ser más específicos, era un total de 5 seres mitad-demonio que ya estaban muertos.

Victor, Ren, Diane, Sara y Alexander, cinco de los siete satanes habían sido consumidos por sus maldiciones al ser derrotados por los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, lo cual los llevo a sus muerte.

-No puede ser…los sacrificios para Zeref fueron… ¿Los miembros de Seven Satan?- Preguntaba Alicia sorprendida.

-Eres lista, cría de Titania- Hablo Acnologia- Tienes toda la razón, ellos fueron los sacrificios. Cuando ustedes los derrotaron, esos perdedores fueron consumidos por sus maldiciones y murieron, pero en el momento de sus muertes, el cofre que contenía el alma de Zeref estaba hechizado para recoger el eternano de sus almas y entregárselo a Zeref para que pudiera revivir-

-¿Perdedores? ¿Esos tipos que te servían tan fielmente, tú los usaste como simples ofrendas? ¿No eran tus compañeros?- Preguntaba Marcus furioso.

-¿Compañeros? Para mí esa palabra no existe. Yo solamente trabaje con ellos, ya que teníamos el objetivo común de revivir a Zeref, y como puedes ver ellos ya cumplieron con su tarea- Dijo Acnologia seriamente.

-¡Este desgraciado, tratando así a sus sirvientes!- Comento Sophia muy molesta.

-¡Cálmense! ¡A mí también me enojan los tipos que tratan así a sus compañeros pero ahora mismo tenemos que concentrarnos en evitar que Zeref reviva!- Dijo Erik muy serio.

-Tenemos que averiguar la manera de sacar el alma de Zeref del cuerpo de Tsuna-kun, y tenemos que hacerlo rápido- Dijo Wendy nerviosa.

-Pero… ¿Cómo podemos sacar esa alma del cuerpo de mi hermano?- Preguntaba Lucia muy preocupaba.

-¿Es que no pueden entenderlo, idiotas?-Hablo Acnologia- Si hubiera una manera de sacar esa alma del cuerpo de ese joven, su padre ya lo hubiera intentado, después de todo al igual que yo, él estuvo investigando sobre la resurrección de su hermano mayor para poder evitarlo. Pero el al igual que yo sabe muy bien que la única manera de evitar que Zeref se apodere del cuerpo de Tsuna es acabando con su…-

-¡Te dije que cerraras esa maldita boca!- Exclamo un furioso Natsu.

Hundido en su ira y furia, Natsu aumento su poder mágico una vez más y nuevamente las ardientes escamas rojas comenzaron a remplazar la piel de su rostro y tonificados brazos además de que el poderoso fuego rodeo todo su ser. Pero Natsu no fue el único que decidió luchar contra el antiguo rey dragón nuevamente, con rapidez Gajeel, Laxus, Sting y Rogue se colocaron al lado del pelirosa mayor en estado de Dragon Force.

-¡Nosotros apoyamos a Natsu-san! ¡Cierra tu boca!- Dijo Sting muy determinado.

-¡Sí! ¡Evitaremos que Zeref reviva y salvaremos a Tsuna! ¡Sin duda!- Apoyo un serio Rogue.

-¡Y además te aplastaremos, maldito!- Dijo un determinado Gajeel.

-¡Sí!- Apoyo el serio Laxus.

Natsu y otros cuatro magos mata-dragones estaban dispuestos seguir luchando contra el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad, que a pesar de estar herido y cansado, todavía seguía en estado de un demoniaco Dragon Force que contenía un gran poder. Pero mientras los de magos pensaban alguna manera de sacar el alma de Zeref de Tsuna, había un cierto Devil Slayer que no compartía la misma idea que los demás.

-Solo hay una manera de evitar que Zeref resucite…- Pensaba Rin con seriedad-…Siento hacer esto cuando comenzabas a agradarme, maldito…pero… ¡No pienso sacrificar este mundo solamente por tu vida!-

Antes de que los magos pudieran hacer algo, Rin cubrió su puño derecho con unas intensas llamas que tomaron la apariencia de una afilada espada de fuego y que solo tenía como objetivo a un inconsciente joven pelirosa expulsando de su cuerpo sin vida el poder mágico del mago oscuro más grande de todos.

-¡¿Rin?!- Reaccionó Serena sorprendida.

-¡Maldito!- Gritaba Lisa furiosa.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡No tengo tiempo!- Exclamo Erza preocupada.

Debido a que ese demoniaco mago de fuego conformaba parte del circulo que rodeaba a un inconsciente Tsuna, los demás magos a su alrededor no tuvieron tiempo de activar sus magias y Rin estaba a punto de atravesar el corazón de Tsuna, pero algo inesperado para todos ocurrió.

El brazo derecho de Rin que tenía una afilada espada de fuego en sus manos y a punto de matar a Tsuna fue atravesado de repente por un delgado y veloz rayo de materia oscuridad, que parte de dañar a Rin y evitar que matara a Tsuna, también lo lanzo lejos de el inconsciente mago y el resto de los magos.

-¡Maldición!- Grito un adolorido Rin tirado en el suelo.

El peliblanco que estaba tirado en el suelo, y sangrando por el pequeño pero letal agujero en su brazo derecho, junto con el resto de los magos, fijaron su mirada sobre la persona que había lanzado un veloz ataque que había salvado la vida del joven pelirosa de Fairy Tail.

Para sorpresa de todos, la persona que había salvado la vida de Tsuna, no fue nadie más que el maestro de Seven Satan, Acnologia que lanzo de uno de sus dedos un rayo de oscuridad que superaba los reflejos de todos los Dragon Slayes en frente de el.

-¡No creas que te dejare arruinar algo que llevo planeando por más de 20 años, Rin! ¡No dejare que toques al nuevo contenedor de Zeref!- Exclamo un serio Acnologia.

-¡El no es el contenedor de Zeref! ¡Es mi hijo, Tsuna!- Dijo un enojado Natsu.

Dichas esas furiosas palabras, Natsu con rapidez, fue el primero de los cinco Dragon Slayers en frente de Acnologia en avanzar hacia él, y mientras corría velozmente su cuerpo era cubierto con intensas y poderosas llamas carmesí.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Tekken!-**

Al ver como el pelirosa mayor dirigía hacia él un explosivo golpe de fuego, el antiguo rey dragón como respuesta comenzó a reunir en su escamosa mano derecha una cantidad muy basta de materia oscura en forma de garras.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Saiga!-**

Natsu impacto su puño recubierto con un poderoso fuego contra la palma de la mano cubierta de escamas negras y revestidas con oscuridad de Acnologia. Durante el choque entre fuego y oscuridad, Laxus y Gajeel, que ya se encontraban nuevamente en estado de Dragon Force, con rapidez procedieron a colocarse detrás de Acnologia y a empezar a concentrar una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Shin Tetsuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Shin Rairyu no…!-**

 **-…¡Hoko!-**

El pelinegro y el rubio lanzaron con un tiempo unisonó, un doble rugido que se unió en uno solo y formo un enorme tornado de hierro electrificado. Al ver ese fuerte ataque combinado dirigirse hacia su espalda, Acnologia con rapidez procedió a sujetar a Natsu de su brazo derecho, y luego se dio un veloz giro y uso al pelirosa mago de Fairy Tail como escudo.

Cuando el mago de clase SS de su gremio fue usado como escudo contra el tornado de hierro electrificado, ocurrió una gran explosión que preocupada al Dragon Slayer de Hierro de Primera Generación y al Dragon Slayer de Rayo de Segunda Generación.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Laxus.

-¡Salamander!- Grito Gajeel.

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail miraban preocupados esa nube de humo ocurrida por la explosión, pero su mirada de preocupación fue cambiada por una de sorpresa cuando Natsu fue lanzado a través de la cortina de humo y choco fuertemente contra Laxus que no pudo esquivar ese lanzamiento tan veloz.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionó Gajeel sorprendido.

Pero el pelinegro se sorprendió aun mas cuando Acnologia con una velocidad que no podía ser humana apareció en frente de el. Gajeel intento atacar con uno de sus barrotes de Hierro, pero Acnologia que era más veloz impacto un fuerte golpe con su escamoso codo derecho en la zona del abdomen de su enemigo y lo lanzo con una severa fuerza a chocar contra una de las destrozadas casad del destruido pueblo.

Pero una vez más, dos Dragon Slayers se posicionaron atrás del antiguo rey dragon y estos tenían en cada uno de sus respectivos dedos cantidad significativas de sombra y luz blanca.

 **-¡Hakueiryu no Ashiginu!-**

Rogue y Sting lanzaron su ataque combinado de Seda Gruesa del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca con dirección hacia el hombre con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de escamas negras pero este una vez más con una superior velocidad se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reunir en sus dos manos una fuerte cantidad de materia oscura.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Yokugeki!-**

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad extendió sus brazos y lanzo de ellos una gran onda de oscuridad cortante que destruyo por completo los delgados rayos de sombra y luz y además logro azotar con gran fuerza a los dos magos de Sabertooth contra el suelo.

Tras librarse de los cinco Dragon Slayer, el maestro de Seven Satan con el camino despejado y usando su enorme velocidad nuevamente, apareció en tan solo un segundo en frente de los magos que tenían rodeados al joven pelirosa que iba a ser el nuevo contenedor del alma de Zeref.

-¡Es demasiado veloz!- Reaccionó Gray sorprendido.

-¡Todos! ¡No lo dejen acercarse a Tsuna!- Ordeno la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

Con Acnologia tan cerca de ellos, los magos no tuvieron tiempo de reunir el poder necesario para lanzar grandes ataque, pero eso no impidió que atacaran lo más rápido posible al hombre que quería tocar a uno de sus compañeros.

 **-¡Ice Bringer!-**

 **-¡Tenrin no Yoroi! ¡Pentagram Sword!-**

 **-¡Tenryu no Yokugeki!-**

 **-¡Water Slacer!-**

 **-¡Solid Script: Drill!-**

Los magos que pudieron lanzar sus ataques, dirigieron hacia el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad una lluvia de feroces hechizos cortantes. Pero de repente todos los ataques se detuvieron en el aire debido a un fuerte viento que rodeaba a Acnologia.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Tatsumaki!-**

El viento se fortaleció y se convirtió en un gran tornado de oscuridad que aparte que despejo todos los ataques que se dirigían a Acnologia, también lanzo con fuerza a todos los magos a sus alrededores, a todos menos a uno que estaba inconsciente y que fue sujetado por la escamosa mano derecha de Acnologia.

Cuando el fuerte viento oscuro ceso, los heridos magos que estaban en suelo levantaron sus miradas de frustración y observaron como Acnologia sostenía con su brazo derecho el cuerpo de Tsuna que seguía sin moverse y expulsando ese leve poder mágico de color negro.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena preocupada.

-Es demasiado rápido…- Dijo Sawyer frustrado.

-Maldita sea….Este tipo sigo teniendo un gran poder escondido… ¡¿Verdad?!- Dijo Richard también frustrado.

Los jóvenes magos se resignaban a rendirse y con rapidez se pusieron de pie y con serias miradas se colocaron en frente del maestro de Seven Satan que sujetaba el inmovible cuerpo de su pelirosa compañero.

-¡Suéltalo, desgraciado!- Exclamo un serio Marcus.

-¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? ¿Es que acaso no entienden que este chico ya no es su compañero? Ahora solo es un cuerpo vacio que muy pronto será de Zeref- Dijo Acnologia con seriedad.

-¡Tsuna-sama no es tan débil como para perder el control de su cuerpo! ¡Raine confía en Tsuna-sama!- Exclamo la seria maga de hielo.

-¡Sí! ¡Al igual que Natsu-san derroto el alma de END, Tsuna derrotara el alma de Zeref!- Dijo la determinada Alicia.

-Que estupidez. Es imposible que un simple chico pueda…-

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Acnologia bajo la mirada al cuerpo del joven pelirosa que sostenía en su brazo derecho y noto sorprendido que el poder mágico de Zeref en forma de humo negro salía de ese cuerpo se había detenido.

-¿Qué?...El humo…-

Una vez más, Acnologia no pudo terminar de hablar pero esta vez se debió a que un fuerte impacto en un lado de su torso lo lanzo con una increíble fuerza por los aires obligándolo a soltar el cuerpo en sus brazos. Para detener su avanzar, Acnologia clavo sus garras en el suelo y con rapidez levanto su furiosa mirada para observar que es lo que había ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- Reacciono Acnologia ante ese repentino ataque.

No solamente Acnologia, sino todos los magos que se encontraban en la isla fijaron sus miradas sobre la persona que había atacado al antiguo rey dragón. Ese golpe repentino había provenido del tonificado brazo izquierdo de un joven pelirosa que se encontraba de pie mientras ocultaba la mirada bajo las sombras producidas por su cabello.

-Lo siento…pero nunca ha gustado que me toquen mucho…- Dijo Tsuna muy calmado.

-¡Hermano!- Dijo Lucia muy contenta.

-¡Tsuna-sama!- Dijo Raine igual de feliz que el resto.

-Tsuna… ¡Maldición, no nos des esa clase de sustos!- Dijo Sonia sonriente.

-Tsuna…- Dijo la alegre Serena con una sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa de la demonio de los libros de Zeref fue borrada cuando noto que algo no estaba bien con ese joven de cabello rosa que conocía tan bien. Serena al ver a ese joven que siempre estaba lleno de determinación y pasión, noto ahora como emitía una sensación de gran tranquilidad y apacibilidad. Y su sonrisa que era más cálida que el sol, ahora era tan tranquila que incluso daba un poco de miedo.

Serena a pesar de que veía muy bien a joven de cabello rosas en frente de ella, ella sabía muy bien que esa persona no era Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail.

-No…el no es Tsuna…- Murmuro Serena levemente.

-¿eh? ¿Qué dijiste, Serena?- Preguntaba Alicia al no poder escuchar a su amiga.

-¡Esa persona no es Tsuna!- Grito la pelinegra sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor.

Al escuchar lo que grito la chica pelinegra, los magos mostraron una gran expresión de sorpresa mientras ese joven pelirosa con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello mostro una leve sonrisa y pequeña muestra de risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que esta persona…no es Tsuna?- Reaccionó Ryos sorprendido.

-Es verdad…- Hablo Rin cubriendo la herida en su brazo derecho-…No sé cómo explicarlo…pero ese tipo no es la misma persona de antes…-

-Parece que se han dado cuenta- Hablo el sonriente Tsuna.

Ese joven de cabello rosa levanto la mirada y enseño ante todos sus tranquilos y fríos ojos de color negro, lo cual era muy extraño porque los ojos de Tsuna eran de un afilado color marrón.

-Bueno era de esperar que una de mis creaciones me reconociera- Dijo el joven pelirosa de ojos negros.

-¿Una de sus creaciones…?- Repitió Sorano confundida.

-No es posible…Tu…- Reaccionó Natsu muy sorprendido.

Ese joven de cabello rosa, ojos negros y una gran calma en su ser, se dio la vuelta y observo como el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail lo observaba con gran sorpresa, y la razón era porque Natsu mejor que nadie sabía muy bien quien era la persona que tenía en frente que lucia la apariencia de su hijo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Natsu? ¿No te alegra ver a tu hermano después de 20 años?- Dijo Zeref en el cuerpo de su sobrino.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, mis camaradas.**

 **Tengo que pedirles disculpas porque nuevamente voy a tener que ausentarme. Pero esta vez no es por problemas técnicos o por problemas de interner(el cual todavía no ha regresado y sigo robando intennet a mi vecina para poder publicar Xd) esta vez me ausentare debido a que me ire de vacaciones con mi familia durant semanas y a donde ire es definitivo que no podre publicar.**

 **Lo siento mucho por paralizar la historia en este punto tan critico, créanme cuando digo que yo tampoco quiero ausentarme pero es diciembre y tenemos que pasar un tiempo de calidad con nuestras familias(¡Maldito código moral!)**

 **Bueno como sea, por tercera vez, lo siento, y espero que pasen bien estas navidades.**


	34. La Respuesta

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Capítulo 34: ¡La Respuesta!**

La batalla final de los magos de Fairy Tail y todos sus aliados contra Acnologia a fin había comenzado y sin duda era una lucha realmente difícil. Tanto los jóvenes como adultos magos luchaban ferozmente para igualar la fuerza del maestro de Seven Satan.

Pero cuando la batalla contra Acnologia estaba a punto de acabar con un feroz ataque de Tsuna, este de repente se había desmayado en frente de todos compañeros dejándolos realmente preocupados. Pero al parecer Natsu, Serena y Acnologia sabían muy bien lo que ocurría.

Tsuna en realidad se encontraba hablando con el mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, Zeref, en otra dimensión, y en ese lugar su tío le había dicho a Tsuna muchos cosas reveladoras. Pero de regreso en el mundo de los vivos había pasado algo que nadie podía adivinar.

¡Ya veo!- Hablo Acnologia entre risas- ¡Por fin logro entender todo lo que paso! ¡Así que ahí fue donde termino a parar! ¡Esto es más que simplemente perfecto! ¡Debo decir que es bueno que no lo haya matado!-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con esa risa, maldito?! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi hijo?!- Exclamaba respuestas un furioso Natsu.

-¡No te hagas el inocente, Natsu! ¡Tú sabes muy qué le pasa a tu hijo! ¡¿O es que acaso no reconocer el poder mágico que está expulsando el cuerpo de tu cría?! ¡Tu mejor que nadie deberías reconocer el olor de tu familia!- Dijo un sonriente Acnologia provocando más furia en Natsu.

Pero mientras que todos estaban confundidos por la discusión de los dos Dragon Slayer, nadie había visto a Serena se encontraba temblado levemente debido a la enorme sensación que sentía todo su cuerpo, nadie lo noto excepto por un joven peliblanco.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Se preguntaba Rin al ver a su vieja amiga.

-Este terror… ¡Solo puede provocarlo una persona…!- Pensaba la apenas consiente chica demonio.

Una asustada pelinegra con su cuerpo y ojos temblorosos comenzó a alejarse del inconsciente pelirosa que expulsaba un vapor negro de su cuerpo, mientras era rodeado por el resto de sus preocupados amigos.

El temor de Serena le empezó a provocar nauseas, y ella colocaba sus manos sobre su boca para evitar vomitar. Pero mientras retrocedía lentamente, la chica demonio no se dio cuenta de una pequeña piedra a sus espaldas, y cuando el talón de su pie hizo contacto con esa piedra, la asustada chica cayó al suelo provocando que el sonido de la caída hiciera que ahora no solo Rin, sino todos los magos, incluido Acnologia, fijaran su mirada sobre ella.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y sus aliados y el maestro de Seven Satan notaron como una asustada y temblorosa pelinegra había tomado una pequeña distancia que la separaba del grupo de magos que rodeaban a un inconsciente Tsuna.

-¿Serena? ¿Por qué retrocedes?- Preguntaba una confundida Alicia.

La chica demonio de Fairy Tail entre sus temblores de terror no decía nada, lo que confundía aun mas a los sus jóvenes y mayores compañeros.

-Serena-sama…se ve asustada…- Dijo Sorano al ver a su amiga.

-¡Oye, Serena! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No me digas que también te vas a desmayar como lo hizo Tsuna- Preguntaba Lisa seriamente.

Ahora los jóvenes magos no solo tenían que preocuparse por el inconsciente mago de fuego acostado en el suelo, sino que además ahora tenían que calmar a la miedosa chica demonio. El antiguo rey dragón fijo su mirada sobre la chica pelinegra que temblaba miedosamente y luego comenzó a recordar.

-Se me había olvidado…Esa chica de ahí es una de sus creaciones…así que es lógico que ella también pueda sentirlo… ¿Acaso está asustada de que el la vuelva a ser uno de sus demoniacos sirvientes?- Comento el sonriente peliblanco.

-¿El?- Repitió una confundida Lucia.

-¡Oye, maldito! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Si sabes algo habla de una vez más! ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa a Tsuna y Serena?!- Gritaba furiosamente Marcus.

-Si quieren respuestas, ¿Por qué no se preguntan a su querido superior del gremio? Bueno, claro si es que decide admitir lo que estaba pasando- Dijo Acnologia con un tono ligeramente burlón.

-¿Superior?- Reaccionó el joven albino.

Ante lo que menciono Acnologia, los jóvenes magos fijaron sus miradas en la espalda de aquel hombre pelirosa que miraba con furia al maestro de Seven Satan y que parecía además que también sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ese hombre era el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail y padre de Tsuna, Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Se refiere a Natsu-san?- Se preguntaba Sonia al igual que los demás.

-¡Natsu-san, usted también sabe lo que le está pasando a Tsuna, ¿Verdad?! ¡Díganos!- Decía un serio Ryos.

Pero a pesar de las peticiones de los jóvenes magos de su gremio, Natsu no era capaz de verlos a la cara y solamente se quedaba viendo a Acnologia con gran ira y desprecio mientras furiosamente apretaba más y más sus puños y crujía sus dientes con intensidad.

-¡Adelante, Natsu! ¡Tienes el deber de contestar a tus queridos kouhais, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo Acnologia de nuevo en tono burlón.

-¡Tu cierra tu maldita boca!- Respondió Natsu lleno de ira.

-Aunque yo no diga nada, tú y el resto de esas hadas tienen que admitir lo que está pasando. Ya es inevitable- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-¿El resto?- Repitió Marcus confundido.

Con lo que dijo el maestro de Seven Satan, Marcus y el resto de sus compañeros observaron que Natsu no era el único que el único superior de Fairy Tail que se comportaba extraño. Todos los magos que habían venido a la isla como refuerzos tenían una mirada seria, temerosa y furiosa mientras observaban ese vapor negro que salía del cuerpo sin vida de Tsuna.

-Madre, padre... ¿Qué es lo les pasa? ¿Ustedes también saben lo que es ese humo negro que sale de Tsuna? - Preguntaba Alicia al ver la mirada de sus padres.

-Si…lo sabemos muy bien…- Dijo Jellal muy serio.

-Eso no es un simple humo…es un poder mágico realmente maligno…un poder mágico que ya hemos sentido antes- Dijo Erza también muy seria.

-¿Un maligno poder mágico?- Repitió Raine confundida.

-Yo también puedo notarlo…puedo notar la esencia demoniaca que proviene de ese humo… Una esencia parecida al instinto asesino de demonio que ella me mostro hace varios años- Dijo Rin fijando nuevamente la mirada hacia su vieja amiga.

El Devil Slayer observaba como Serena ya se encontraba más o menos calmada mientras Lissana y Mirajane la sostenían para que no perdiera el equilibrio mientras estaba de pie todavía un poco temblorosa.

-Oye, tú…Esa reacción que mostraste antes…Tu también sabes muy bien qué es lo le pasa a este tipo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el Devil Slayer peliblanco muy serio.

-Si…ese poder mágico que sale de Tsuna…Es el mismo poder mágico que me dio la vida…puedo reconocerlo a la perfección a pesar de tantos años…Jamás olvidaría la maldad que me creo- Dijo Serena tristemente mientras ocultaba la mirada bajo su negro cabello.

-¿La maldad que te creo? ¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntaba Sonia confundida.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaron lo que es ella en realidad solamente porque actúa como su amiga y como una humana? Recuerden que esta chica es un monstruo creado por el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos- Dijo Rin sin importarle nada los sentimientos de su vieja amiga.

-Maldito…diciendo todo eso en frente de Serena…- Dijo Lisa muy molesta.

-Pero, Lisa-chan…Si Serena-sama dice que el poder mágico que la creo sale del cuerpo de Tsuna-sama eso significa…- Decia Sorano un poco asustada.

-Ese poder mágico es de…- Hablo Alicia.

-…Zeref- Dijo el aterrador Acnologia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Al descubrir que era ese humo negro que salía del cuerpo de su compañero, los jóvenes magos se sorprendieron mientras Natsu y los demás magos que lucharon en la guerra de hace 20 años sintieron ira y frustración al reconocer ese maligno poder mágico proveniente de un mago oscuro ya muerto.

-¡¿Zeref?! ¡¿Ese poder mágico es…de ese Zeref?!- Reaccionó Marcus sorprendido.

-Quisiera decir que no…pero es difícil olvidar un poder tan oscuro como ese…- Dijo Laxus frustrado.

-¡¿Pero porque rayos esa clase de poder sale de Tsuna-sama?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!- Decía una preocupada Raine.

-Eso solo debe deberse a que ese cuerpo ya no pertenece solamente a la cría de Natsu…en ese cuerpo ahora se encuentra el alma de Zeref que está en proceso de revivir- Dijo Acnologia con placer.

-¿El alma de Zeref? ¿Pero no que había desaparecido?- Exclamo Ryos muy serio.

-Créanme, yo pensé lo mismo que ustedes pero cuando vi el poder mágico salir de ese joven pude entenderlo todo- Hablo Acnologia complacido- No es que el alma de Zeref hubiera desaparecido, sino que ya había escogido el nuevo contenedor en que quería estar, aunque no puedo explicarme como lo hizo por su cuenta, deben ser sus ansias de regresar a la vida-

-¿Eso significa…que Tsuna-sama se convertirá en el nuevo cuerpo de Zeref?- Reaccionó la pelinegra mago de sombras de Sabertooth muy preocupada.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- Hablo Alicia muy seria- ¡¿No se supone que para que el alma de Zeref reviviera necesitaba una gran cantidad de sacrificios para que su fuerza vital se regenerara?! ¡Nosotros logramos sacar a los civiles de la isla, así que no hay sacrificios, entonces, ¿Cómo puede revivir?!-

-Para ser exactos lo que necesitaban el alma de Zeref eran sacrificios de gran poder mágico. Yo tenía planeado sacrificar las vidas de varias personas y juntar sus pequeñas porciones de poder mágico en el aire para formar un poder lo suficientemente grande para revivir a Zeref. Pero también sirve si uso unas pocas vidas que tengan un gran poder mágico, y eso ya está hecho- Explico Acnologia sonriente.

-¿Unas pocas vidas? Pero en la isla no había sacrificios que tu…-

Antes de poder terminar esa frase, Alicia recordó de repente que en la isla en que estuvieron luchando si había una pequeña cantidad de seres vivientes con un gran poder mágico en su interior y que ya no estaban entre los vivos, para ser más específicos, era un total de 5 seres mitad-demonio que ya estaban muertos.

Victor, Ren, Diane, Sara y Alexander, cinco de los siete satanes habían sido consumidos por sus maldiciones al ser derrotados por los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, lo cual los llevo a sus muerte.

-No puede ser…los sacrificios para Zeref fueron… ¿Los miembros de Seven Satan?- Preguntaba Alicia sorprendida.

-Eres lista, cría de Titania- Hablo Acnologia- Tienes toda la razón, ellos fueron los sacrificios. Cuando ustedes los derrotaron, esos perdedores fueron consumidos por sus maldiciones y murieron, pero en el momento de sus muertes, el cofre que contenía el alma de Zeref estaba hechizado para recoger el eternano de sus almas y entregárselo a Zeref para que pudiera revivir-

-¿Perdedores? ¿Esos tipos que te servían tan fielmente, tú los usaste como simples ofrendas? ¿No eran tus compañeros?- Preguntaba Marcus furioso.

-¿Compañeros? Para mí esa palabra no existe. Yo solamente trabaje con ellos, ya que teníamos el objetivo común de revivir a Zeref, y como puedes ver ellos ya cumplieron con su tarea- Dijo Acnologia seriamente.

-¡Este desgraciado, tratando así a sus sirvientes!- Comento Sophia muy molesta.

-¡Cálmense! ¡A mí también me enojan los tipos que tratan así a sus compañeros pero ahora mismo tenemos que concentrarnos en evitar que Zeref reviva!- Dijo Erik muy serio.

-Tenemos que averiguar la manera de sacar el alma de Zeref del cuerpo de Tsuna-kun, y tenemos que hacerlo rápido- Dijo Wendy nerviosa.

-Pero… ¿Cómo podemos sacar esa alma del cuerpo de mi hermano?- Preguntaba Lucia muy preocupaba.

-¿Es que no pueden entenderlo, idiotas?-Hablo Acnologia- Si hubiera una manera de sacar esa alma del cuerpo de ese joven, su padre ya lo hubiera intentado, después de todo al igual que yo, él estuvo investigando sobre la resurrección de su hermano mayor para poder evitarlo. Pero el al igual que yo sabe muy bien que la única manera de evitar que Zeref se apodere del cuerpo de Tsuna es acabando con su…-

-¡Te dije que cerraras esa maldita boca!- Exclamo un furioso Natsu.

Hundido en su ira y furia, Natsu aumento su poder mágico una vez más y nuevamente las ardientes escamas rojas comenzaron a remplazar la piel de su rostro y tonificados brazos además de que el poderoso fuego rodeo todo su ser. Pero Natsu no fue el único que decidió luchar contra el antiguo rey dragón nuevamente, con rapidez Gajeel, Laxus, Sting y Rogue se colocaron al lado del pelirosa mayor en estado de Dragon Force.

-¡Nosotros apoyamos a Natsu-san! ¡Cierra tu boca!- Dijo Sting muy determinado.

-¡Sí! ¡Evitaremos que Zeref reviva y salvaremos a Tsuna! ¡Sin duda!- Apoyo un serio Rogue.

-¡Y además te aplastaremos, maldito!- Dijo un determinado Gajeel.

-¡Sí!- Apoyo el serio Laxus.

Natsu y otros cuatro magos mata-dragones estaban dispuestos seguir luchando contra el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad, que a pesar de estar herido y cansado, todavía seguía en estado de un demoniaco Dragon Force que contenía un gran poder. Pero mientras los de magos pensaban alguna manera de sacar el alma de Zeref de Tsuna, había un cierto Devil Slayer que no compartía la misma idea que los demás.

-Solo hay una manera de evitar que Zeref resucite…- Pensaba Rin con seriedad-…Siento hacer esto cuando comenzabas a agradarme, maldito…pero… ¡No pienso sacrificar este mundo solamente por tu vida!-

Antes de que los magos pudieran hacer algo, Rin cubrió su puño derecho con unas intensas llamas que tomaron la apariencia de una afilada espada de fuego y que solo tenía como objetivo a un inconsciente joven pelirosa expulsando de su cuerpo sin vida el poder mágico del mago oscuro más grande de todos.

-¡¿Rin?!- Reaccionó Serena sorprendida.

-¡Maldito!- Gritaba Lisa furiosa.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡No tengo tiempo!- Exclamo Erza preocupada.

Debido a que ese demoniaco mago de fuego conformaba parte del circulo que rodeaba a un inconsciente Tsuna, los demás magos a su alrededor no tuvieron tiempo de activar sus magias y Rin estaba a punto de atravesar el corazón de Tsuna, pero algo inesperado para todos ocurrió.

El brazo derecho de Rin que tenía una afilada espada de fuego en sus manos y a punto de matar a Tsuna fue atravesado de repente por un delgado y veloz rayo de materia oscuridad, que parte de dañar a Rin y evitar que matara a Tsuna, también lo lanzo lejos de el inconsciente mago y el resto de los magos.

-¡Maldición!- Grito un adolorido Rin tirado en el suelo.

El peliblanco que estaba tirado en el suelo, y sangrando por el pequeño pero letal agujero en su brazo derecho, junto con el resto de los magos, fijaron su mirada sobre la persona que había lanzado un veloz ataque que había salvado la vida del joven pelirosa de Fairy Tail.

Para sorpresa de todos, la persona que había salvado la vida de Tsuna, no fue nadie más que el maestro de Seven Satan, Acnologia que lanzo de uno de sus dedos un rayo de oscuridad que superaba los reflejos de todos los Dragon Slayes en frente de el.

-¡No creas que te dejare arruinar algo que llevo planeando por más de 20 años, Rin! ¡No dejare que toques al nuevo contenedor de Zeref!- Exclamo un serio Acnologia.

-¡Él no es el contenedor de Zeref! ¡Es mi hijo, Tsuna!- Dijo un enojado Natsu.

Dichas esas furiosas palabras, Natsu con rapidez, fue el primero de los cinco Dragon Slayers en frente de Acnologia en avanzar hacia él, y mientras corría velozmente su cuerpo era cubierto con intensas y poderosas llamas carmesí.

 **-¡Shin Karyu no Tekken!-**

Al ver como el pelirosa mayor dirigía hacia él un explosivo golpe de fuego, el antiguo rey dragón como respuesta comenzó a reunir en su escamosa mano derecha una cantidad muy basta de materia oscura en forma de garras.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Saiga!-**

Natsu impacto su puño recubierto con un poderoso fuego contra la palma de la mano cubierta de escamas negras y revestidas con oscuridad de Acnologia. Durante el choque entre fuego y oscuridad, Laxus y Gajeel, que ya se encontraban nuevamente en estado de Dragon Force, con rapidez procedieron a colocarse detrás de Acnologia y a empezar a concentrar una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Shin Tetsuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Shin Rairyu no…!-**

 **-…¡Hoko!-**

El pelinegro y el rubio lanzaron con un tiempo unisonó, un doble rugido que se unió en uno solo y formo un enorme tornado de hierro electrificado. Al ver ese fuerte ataque combinado dirigirse hacia su espalda, Acnologia con rapidez procedió a sujetar a Natsu de su brazo derecho, y luego se dio un veloz giro y uso al pelirosa mago de Fairy Tail como escudo.

Cuando el mago de clase SS de su gremio fue usado como escudo contra el tornado de hierro electrificado, ocurrió una gran explosión que preocupada al Dragon Slayer de Hierro de Primera Generación y al Dragon Slayer de Rayo de Segunda Generación.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Laxus.

-¡Salamander!- Grito Gajeel.

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail miraban preocupados esa nube de humo ocurrida por la explosión, pero su mirada de preocupación fue cambiada por una de sorpresa cuando Natsu fue lanzado a través de la cortina de humo y choco fuertemente contra Laxus que no pudo esquivar ese lanzamiento tan veloz.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionó Gajeel sorprendido.

Pero el pelinegro se sorprendió aún más cuando Acnologia con una velocidad que no podía ser humana apareció en frente de él. Gajeel intento atacar con uno de sus barrotes de Hierro, pero Acnologia que era más veloz impacto un fuerte golpe con su escamoso codo derecho en la zona del abdomen de su enemigo y lo lanzo con una severa fuerza a chocar contra una de las destrozadas casas del destruido pueblo.

Pero una vez más, dos Dragon Slayers se posicionaron atrás del antiguo rey dragón y estos tenían en cada uno de sus respectivos dedos cantidad significativas de sombra y luz blanca.

 **-¡Hakueiryu no Ashiginu!-**

Rogue y Sting lanzaron su ataque combinado de Seda Gruesa del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca con dirección hacia el hombre con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de escamas negras pero este una vez más con una superior velocidad se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reunir en sus dos manos una fuerte cantidad de materia oscura.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Yokugeki!-**

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad extendió sus brazos y lanzo de ellos una gran onda de oscuridad cortante que destruyo por completo los delgados rayos de sombra y luz y además logro azotar con gran fuerza a los dos magos de Sabertooth contra el suelo.

Tras librarse de los cinco Dragon Slayer, el maestro de Seven Satan con el camino despejado y usando su enorme velocidad nuevamente, apareció en tan solo un segundo en frente de los magos que tenían rodeados al joven pelirosa que iba a ser el nuevo contenedor del alma de Zeref.

-¡Es demasiado veloz!- Reaccionó Gray sorprendido.

-¡Todos! ¡No lo dejen acercarse a Tsuna!- Ordeno la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

Con Acnologia tan cerca de ellos, los magos no tuvieron tiempo de reunir el poder necesario para lanzar grandes ataque, pero eso no impidió que atacaran lo más rápido posible al hombre que quería tocar a uno de sus compañeros.

 **-¡Ice Bringer!-**

 **-¡Tenrin no Yoroi! ¡Pentagram Sword!-**

 **-¡Tenryu no Yokugeki!-**

 **-¡Water Slacer!-**

 **-¡Solid Script: Drill!-**

Los magos que pudieron lanzar sus ataques, dirigieron hacia el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad una lluvia de feroces hechizos cortantes. Pero de repente todos los ataques se detuvieron en el aire debido a un fuerte viento que rodeaba a Acnologia.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Tatsumaki!-**

El viento se fortaleció y se convirtió en un gran tornado de oscuridad que aparte que despejo todos los ataques que se dirigían a Acnologia, también lanzo con fuerza a todos los magos a sus alrededores, a todos menos a uno que estaba inconsciente y que fue sujetado por la escamosa mano derecha de Acnologia.

Cuando el fuerte viento oscuro ceso, los heridos magos que estaban en suelo levantaron sus miradas de frustración y observaron como Acnologia sostenía con su brazo derecho el cuerpo de Tsuna que seguía sin moverse y expulsando ese leve poder mágico de color negro.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena preocupada.

-Es demasiado rápido…- Dijo Sawyer frustrado.

-Maldita sea….Este tipo sigo teniendo un gran poder escondido… ¡¿Verdad?!- Dijo Richard también frustrado.

Los jóvenes magos se resignaban a rendirse y con rapidez se pusieron de pie y con serias miradas se colocaron en frente del maestro de Seven Satan que sujetaba el inmovible cuerpo de su pelirosa compañero.

-¡Suéltalo, desgraciado!- Exclamo un serio Marcus.

-¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? ¿Es que acaso no entienden que este chico ya no es su compañero? Ahora solo es un cuerpo vacio que muy pronto será de Zeref- Dijo Acnologia con seriedad.

-¡Tsuna-sama no es tan débil como para perder el control de su cuerpo! ¡Raine confía en Tsuna-sama!- Exclamo la seria maga de hielo.

-¡Sí! ¡Al igual que Natsu-san derroto el alma de END, Tsuna derrotara el alma de Zeref!- Dijo la determinada Alicia.

-Que estupidez. Es imposible que un simple chico pueda…-

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Acnologia bajo la mirada al cuerpo del joven pelirosa que sostenía en su brazo derecho y noto sorprendido que el poder mágico de Zeref en forma de humo negro salía de ese cuerpo se había detenido.

-¿Qué?...El humo…-

Una vez más, Acnologia no pudo terminar de hablar pero esta vez se debió a que un fuerte impacto en un lado de su torso lo lanzo con una increíble fuerza por los aires obligándolo a soltar el cuerpo en sus brazos. Para detener su avanzar, Acnologia clavo sus garras en el suelo y con rapidez levanto su furiosa mirada para observar que es lo que había ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- Reacciono Acnologia ante ese repentino ataque.

No solamente Acnologia, sino todos los magos que se encontraban en la isla fijaron sus miradas sobre la persona que había atacado al antiguo rey dragón. Ese golpe repentino había provenido del tonificado brazo izquierdo de un joven pelirosa que se encontraba de pie mientras ocultaba la mirada bajo las sombras producidas por su cabello.

-Lo siento…pero nunca ha gustado que me toquen mucho…- Dijo Tsuna muy calmado.

-¡Hermano!- Dijo Lucia muy contenta.

-¡Tsuna-sama!- Dijo Raine igual de feliz que el resto.

-Tsuna… ¡Maldición, no nos des esa clase de sustos!- Dijo Sonia sonriente.

-Tsuna…- Dijo la alegre Serena con una sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa de la demonio de los libros de Zeref fue borrada cuando noto que algo no estaba bien con ese joven de cabello rosa que conocía tan bien. Serena al ver a ese joven que siempre estaba lleno de determinación y pasión, noto ahora como emitía una sensación de gran tranquilidad y apacibilidad. Y su sonrisa que era más cálida que el sol, ahora era tan tranquila que incluso daba un poco de miedo.

Serena a pesar de que veía muy bien a joven de cabello rosas en frente de ella, ella sabía muy bien que esa persona no era Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail.

-No…él no es Tsuna…- Murmuro Serena levemente.

-¿eh? ¿Qué dijiste, Serena?- Preguntaba Alicia al no poder escuchar a su amiga.

-¡Esa persona no es Tsuna!- Grito la pelinegra sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor.

Al escuchar lo que grito la chica pelinegra, los magos mostraron una gran expresión de sorpresa mientras ese joven pelirosa con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello mostro una leve sonrisa y pequeña muestra de risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que esta persona…no es Tsuna?- Reaccionó Ryos sorprendido.

-Es verdad…- Hablo Rin cubriendo la herida en su brazo derecho-…No sé cómo explicarlo…pero ese tipo no es la misma persona de antes…-

-Parece que se han dado cuenta- Hablo el sonriente Tsuna.

Ese joven de cabello rosa levanto la mirada y enseño ante todos sus tranquilos y fríos ojos de color negro, lo cual era muy extraño porque los ojos de Tsuna eran de un afilado color marrón.

-Bueno era de esperar que una de mis creaciones me reconociera- Dijo el joven pelirosa de ojos negros.

-¿Una de sus creaciones…?- Repitió Sorano confundida.

-No es posible…Tu…- Reaccionó Natsu muy sorprendido.

Ese joven de cabello rosa, ojos negros y una gran calma en su ser, se dio la vuelta y observo como el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail lo observaba con gran sorpresa, y la razón era porque Natsu mejor que nadie sabía muy bien quien era la persona que tenía en frente que lucía la apariencia de su hijo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Natsu? ¿No te alegra ver a tu hermano después de 20 años?- Dijo Zeref en el cuerpo de su sobrino.

Natsu tirado en el suelo ya tenía sus sospechas sobre que ese joven de cabello rosa en frente de él no era su completamente su hijo. Las primeras pistas que tuvo fueron que los ojos de Tsuna eran de un tranquilo color negro y la segunda fue esa increíble calma que lo rodeaba que era tan intensa que incluso llegaba a ser aterradora.

Pero todas sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el joven pelirosa de ojos negros se dio la vuelta y lo llamo "hermano". En cuando el mago de clase SS escucho esas palabras sabía muy bien que ahora mismo en frente de él se encontraba el mago oscuro más grande de todos y que se supone que había muerto hace 20 años.

-Zeref…- Dijo Natsu realmente impactado.

-Si…En serio ha pasado tiempo, Natsu…- Dijo Zeref mostrando una leve sonrisa.

En cuanto los compañeros y superiores de Tsuna escucharon como ese joven pelirosa había contestado al nombre de "Zeref" sin duda mostraron una increíble sorpresa igual a la de Natsu.

-¿Él dijo….Zeref?- Reacciono Marcus con sorpresa.

-El mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos… ¿Ese Zeref?...- Decía Alicia sin poder creérselo.

-Sin duda es el…Jamás olvidaría esta desagradable sensación de magia oscura…- Dijo Laxus también muy sorprendido.

-Pero si es Zeref quien está en frente de nosotros ahora…Eso significa que el alma de Tsuna…- Hablaba Mirajane confundida.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Mi hermano jamás perdería!- Decía Lucia con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lucia-sama…- Decía Yukino al ver la tristeza de la pequeña maga celestial.

-Tsuna…- Dijo Serena también sin poder creer que su compañero haya perdido.

-Zeref…El más grande creador de demonios…- Murmuraba Rin cubriendo la herida en su brazo hecha por el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad.

Al oír todas esas voces que dudaban de si era el realmente, Zeref en el cuerpo de su sobrino volteo la mirada y observo con sus negros ojos los rostros de los magos que enfrento hace 20 años y los rostros de los jóvenes magos que eran la herencia de los participantes en la Gran Guerra Mágica.

-Esto es curioso…- Hablo Zeref-…Tengo en frente a mí el rostro de varios conocidos y al mismo tiempo el rostro de nuevos conocidos…sin duda puedo notar que el tiempo ha pasado y que ustedes no lo han desperdiciado…-

-¡Ya deja de jugar, Tsuna! ¡Deja de comportarte de esa manera tan fría, no te queda nada!- Exclamo la seria Sonia.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Esa actitud no es propia de usted, Tsuna-sama!- Grito Raine igual de seria que la pelicafe.

-¡Más vale que dejes de jugar o si no te daré un buen puñetazo, maldito!- Dijo Ryos furiosamente.

-¡Yo apoyo eso! ¡Así que mejor deja de actuar, Tsuna!- Dijo Lisa muy seria.

-¡Vuelva a ser de antes, Tsuna-sama!- Dijo Sorano también muy seria.

Al ver las reacciones de los jóvenes magos en frente de él, Zeref en el cuerpo de Tsuna simplemente no mostro ninguna expresión que señalara algo de tristeza o lastima. Al contrario los padres de los jóvenes mostraban un poco de tristeza al como sus hijos no podían aceptar que uno de sus compañeros hubiera simplemente desaparecido.

-Sonia…- Murmuraba una triste Evergreen.

-Ryos…- Decía Levy.

-Raine…- Comento Juvia tristemente.

-Lisa…Sorano…- Dijo tristemente el maestro de Sabertooth.

-Es doloroso admitir que un amigo ya no está…- Dijo Rogue también un poco triste.

-Lo siento… ¡Pero yo tampoco creo que el hijo de ese idiota haya perdido tan fácilmente! ¡Sin duda él todavía está vivo!- Exclamo un serio Gray.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tsuna todavía está en su cuerpo, y sin duda haremos que vuelva!- Dijo con gran seriedad la maestra de Fairy Tail.

Al ver las reacciones de todos los magos, el mago oscuro de cabello rosa a continuación solamente soltó un leve suspiro de cansancio y después observo a los jóvenes magos con sus serios ojos de color negro.

-Lo lamento, jóvenes. Pero Tsuna no es el que se encuentra en este cuerpo…- Hablo Zeref muy tranquilo-…Pero no se preocupen…yo…-

Antes de que el mago oscuro de cabello rosa pudiera terminar de hablar noto como de repente alguien había dado un gran salto y se había posicionado sobre él. Zeref procedió a levantar la mirada y observo como cierto Devil Slayer de cabello blanco y ojos grises se encontraba en el aire y en su puño derecho se encontraban reunidas unas intensas llamas con un tono oscuro.

-¡Si te destruyo, Acnologia no será capaz de llevar a cabo sus planes! ¡Zeref!- Exclamo Rin muy determinado.

Al oír esas palabras, todos los presentes se sorprendieron mientras observaban como el antiguo miembro de Seven Satan seguía reuniendo el poderoso fuego con un tono oscuro en su puño derecho que apretaba con gran fuerza.

-¿¡Rin?!- Reaccionó Alicia sorprendida.

-¡¿Otra vez ese desgraciado?!- Exclamo Lisa impactada.

-¡No lo hagas, Rin!- Gritaba Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Para que este mundo perdure… ¡Tú tienes que morir, Tsuna Dragneel!-

Creyendo con gran firmeza sus propias palabras, El Devil Slayer tras reunir todas las llamas que pudo, dirigía esas llamas mata demonios hacia el joven pelirosa de ojos negros que estaba por debajo de él.

 **-¡Maou no Ikari: Hoen no Tetsui!-**

El determinado Rin comenzó a descender velozmente mientras dirigía su puño derecho recubierto con las poderosas llamas de su arte secreta de mata demonios hacia el Zeref en el cuerpo de Tsuna que seguía realmente muy tranquilo en el suelo.

-¡No, Tsuna!- Grito Serena en el último momento.

-¡Muere!- Grito Rin antes de impactar su ataque.

El joven peliblanco dirigió su puño recubierto de llamas hacia Zeref, y justo cuando la poderosa arte secreta estaba a punto de impactar contra su objetivo paso algo que sorprendió a todos. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como de repente el ataque de Rin había sido bloqueado de repente por una cortina de solida magia oscura que apareció en frente del mago oscuro.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos del Devil Slayer por atravesar esa cortina de magia oscura creada por Zeref con su martillo de llamas demoniacas, Rin no lograba ni crear una sola grieta en esa poderosa defensa.

-¡¿Qué…es esto?!...¿Un muro?- Reaccionó Rin sorprendido.

-En efecto- Hablo Zeref con una leve sonrisa- Puedo sentir que tus actos en asesinarme a mi tienen puras intenciones pero lo siento, joven mata demonios. Ahora que volví a este mundo no pienso irme tan fácilmente-

Dichas esas palabras, el muro de magia oscura creado por Zeref y que bloqueaba el ataque de Rin de repente se convirtió en una gran onda expansiva de magia oscura que mando al mago de fuego a volar por los aires.

El poder de esa onda expansiva que golpeo a Rin hizo que este se arrastrara con gran fuerza y velocidad por los agrietados suelos del pueblo de la isla y al final terminara chocando con gran severidad contra otra de las destruidas casas y la destruyera por completa, quedando debajo de los escombros.

Cuando el polvo del impacto se despejo, todos los presentes observaron muy sorprendidos como Rin se encontraba muy herido debajo de los escombros de la destruida casa y todo por una simple onda expansiva.

-El ataque de Rin-san…fue totalmente destruido…- Reaccionó Lucia sorprendida.

-Crear una defensa tan poderosa en tan solo un instante…el algo increíble…- Comento Lissana.

-Lamento que tengas esta clase de bienvenida después de no haber estado en este mundo por tanto tiempo, Zeref. Es que a ese sirviente no pude entrenarlo bien-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Zeref.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el mago oscuro más grande todos los tiempos en el cuerpo de un mago de Fairy Tail de la Cuarta Generación decidió voltear la mirada para ver de dónde provenía esa voz tan conocida para él. Al girar la mirada hacia la derecha Zeref pudo ver el rostro de la persona que le había hablado.

Esa persona también era la misma que Zeref había atacado al haber despertado en el cuerpo de Tsuna. El joven pelirosa de ojos negros observaba muy seriamente a ese hombre de largo cabello blanco y con el lado derecho de su cuerpo cubierto con escamas de dragón color negro azabache. Ese hombre que vio Zeref le parecía familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocido.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Zeref- Hablo Acnologia con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿Podrías decirme quién eres? Tu voz me parece levemente familiar pero no logro reconocerte- Dijo Zeref un poco confuso.

-Bueno eso es normal después de habernos visto cara a cara durante tanto tiempo- Hablo el Maestro de Seven Satan-Mi nombre es Acnologia, ¿Me recuerdas, mago oscuro?-

Al escuchar ese nombre, el mago oscuro en el cuerpo de Tsuna reconoció esa voz de inmediato al igual que esas escamas de color negro azabache. Pero Zeref todavía estaba un poco sorprendido por el cuerpo que tenía ahora el antiguo rey dragón

-Acnologia... ¿En serio eres tú? Te vez muy diferente a como te recuerdo- Comento el tranquilo pelirosa.

-Si te refieres a las escamas negras y garras este es mi nuevo Dragon Force…pero si te refieres a mi apariencia de ser humano, esto es el resultado de la batalla final de hace 20 años contra el despreciable gremio que también te elimino…Fairy Tail- Dijo Acnologia muy seriamente.

-Fairy Tail…- Murmuro Zeref observando nuevamente a los magos a su alrededor.

-¡Sí! ¡Nosotros dos tenemos que destruir a ese gremio y a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino, Zeref! ¡Por esa razón, tú debes…!-

-Lamento si te interrumpo, pero voy a tener que negarme, Acnologia- Hablo Zeref muy calmado.

Al momento de escuchar esas simples palabras que dijo Zeref repentinamente, en toda la isla hubo un gran momento de silencio por parte de todos los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, sus aliados e incluso Acnologia.

Después de repetir varias veces en su cabeza para confirmar que la palabra que había escuchado era "negarme", el antiguo rey dragón quito su expresión de gran sorpresa de su rostro y la cambio por una de gran furia apuntada directamente al cuerpo del joven pelirosa en donde se encontraba Zeref.

Los magos que estaban en los alrededores de la isla que escuchaban la conversación que tenían Zeref y Acnologia sin duda también presentaban una gran sorpresa por las palabras que dijo el mago oscuro en el cuerpo de Tsuna.

-Oye, Sorano-chan…Soy yo… ¿O ese tipo que está en el cuerpo de Tsuna acaba de decir que se negaba a lo que dijo Acnologia?- Pregunto Lisa sorprendida igual que los demás.

-Eso creo…- Respondió la pelinegra igual de sorprendida.

-Aquí hay algo raro…No es el mismo Zeref de antes- Pensaba Natsu al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

-¿Qué es esto?...- Pensaba Serena un poco confundida-…A pesar de que Zeref está en su cuerpo…todavía puedo sentirlo…Tsuna todavía está vivo…-

-Zeref…Tal vez escuche mal…así que te preguntare… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Preguntaba Acnologia furioso.

-Dije que me niego, Acnologia. No pienso volver a convertirte en un dragón- Exclamo el mago oscuro con gran seriedad.

Con la respuesta definitiva que dio el mago oscuro, la furia y desprecio que poseía el maestro de Seven Satan fue aumentada en un gran nivel al igual que la confusión que presentaban los magos a los alrededores.

-¡Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Yo fui el que te trajo de vuelta a este mundo! ¡Tú debes convertirme nuevamente en el rey de los dragones, me lo debes, mago oscuro!- Exclamaba el peliblanco seria y rabiosamente.

-Como dije no tengo intenciones de convertirte nuevamente en un dragón. Y en cuanto al asunto de mi resurrección, no te preocupes-Hablo Zeref muy tranquilo- Yo volveré al otro mundo al lado de mi amiga muy pronto. Solamente le pedí a mi sobrino que me prestara su cuerpo por un corto tiempo-

-¿Se lo pediste…a tu sobrino?- Reaccionó Acnologia confundido.

-Sí. Tsuna me ha permitido regresar a este mundo solamente para decirte unas palabras, Acnologia- Dijo Zeref muy serio.

-¿Unas palabras? ¿Cuáles?- Preguntaba el peliblanco de largo cabello.

-Por favor, Acnologia…Ríndete- Hablo el mago oscuro muy calmado.

Ante las siguientes palabras que había dicho el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos en el cuerpo del joven mago de Fairy Tail, el maestro de Seven Satan al igual que los magos a los alrededores que presenciaban la conversación entre esos dos abrieron los ojos con gran sorpresa.

Esta vez el antiguo rey dragón no dudaba de las palabras que habían escuchado sus escamosos oídos. Sin duda las palabras que Zeref había dicho eran que él se rindiera.

-Mago oscuro… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Dijo Acnologia furioso.

-Te lo pido una vez…Ríndete, Acnologia- Hablo el pelirosa de ojos negros- Al igual que yo, todavía no es muy tarde para que tu obtengas la salvación. Solamente tienes que dejar de luchar-

-¿Salvación? ¿Piensas que yo el legítimo rey de los dragones necesita salvación?- Exclamaba el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad con furia.

-Tanto tú como yo que recorrimos el camino de la oscuridad necesitamos salvación…Y no soy el único que piensa así, Acnologia- Dijo Zeref muy tranquilo.

 **Flashback**

 _Hace 5 minutos…_

En el mudo que cruzaba la vida y la muerte, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, Tsuna Dragneel se encontraba en frente del mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos que también era su tío, Zeref.

El mago oscuro había terminado de contarle a su sobrino de como Serena se había convertido en un demonio con forma de humano y de como un fragmento de su alma había terminado en las manos del antiguo rey dragón.

-Hablar contigo sin duda algo interesante, Tsuna. Pero por desgracia se nos está acabando el tiempo de conversar- Comento Zeref calmadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que en este lugar no existía el tiempo o algo así?- Reaccionó el pelirosa confundido.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que podamos estar aquí eternamente. Estar en una grieta que conecta la vida y la muerte es algo muy difícil de hacer. Si no fuera por mi poder hace tiempo que nuestra charla hubiera acabado, pero estoy empezado a llegar a mi limite- Explico el mago oscuro.

-¿Eso significa que ya puedo irme de aquí? Aunque tú digas que el tiempo no avanza aquí, no me siento cómodo mientras mis amigos están en peligro- Dijo Tsuna chocando con ganas de luchar.

-Como quieras- Hablo Zeref- Pero antes de que nos despidamos, Tsuna…hay última cosa que quiero preguntar-

-¿Una última cosa? ¿Qué es?- Preguntaba el pelirosa curioso.

-Dime, Tsuna… ¿Crees que cualquiera persona puede ser salvada del camino del mal?- Pregunta Zeref muy serio.

Ante la pregunta que presento Zeref, el joven mago de fuego sin duda mostro primero una pequeña confusión pero después coloco una seria expresión al notar la seriedad que la pregunta representaba para el mago oscuro.

-Yo…creo que cualquiera puede ser salvado…solamente si este todavía tiene algo que salvar en su alma- Respondió Tsuna con gran seriedad.

Con la respuesta que le dio el hijo de su hermano menor, el pelinegro a continuación bajo su mirada y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Después los abrió y en ellos presentaba una seria mirada con la cual observo a Tsuna.

-Entonces esa es tu respuesta…-Hablo Zeref con una leve sonrisa-…Entonces si tú y yo tenemos la misma respuesta ahí una cosa que quiero pedirte, Tsuna-

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Por favor, déjame usar tu cuerpo para volver al mundo humano. Solo será por un corto tiempo, por favor- Decía el mago oscuro.

-¿Prestarte mi cuerpo? ¿Para qué? ¡Solo para que sepas, el que pateara el trasero a Acnologia soy yo!- Respondió el pelirosa determinado.

-Yo no quiero luchar contra Acnologia…lo que yo quiero hacer es hablar con el…quiero intentar salvarlo de la oscuridad…- Comento el pelinegro con una expresión de leve tristeza.

-¿Salvar a Acnologia…de la oscuridad? Yo no creo que un tipo como ese pueda ser salvado- Reaccionó Tsuna un poco sorprendido.

-Eso es porque tú no lo conoces como yo, Tsuna-Hablo Zeref- Todo su odio…todo es porque el vio la matanza de la guerra de los dragones hace tantos años…Como venganza por haber matado a las personas queridas para él, Acnologia aprendió la magia de Dragon Slayer y comenzó a matar a los seres que se la enseñaron. Muy pronto la venganza comenzó a convertirse en un simple placer y ese placer por matar luego fue dirigido a los de su propia especie. Todo lo que Acnologia es…fue simplemente porque el perdió a personas queridas para el…pero tal vez…solo tal vez…yo puedo sacar un pequeño rayo de luz de su interior…al igual que paso conmigo-

Al escuchar las palabras que decía su familiar además de la seriedad que presentaba su mirada al intentar salvar a una persona que posiblemente fue su amigo hace mucho tiempo, el mago de fuego sabía muy bien cuáles eran las palabras que tenía que decir para responder a esa petición.

-Está bien, te prestare mi cuerpo, para que puedas hablar con ese desgraciado. Pero ten en cuenta que tendrás que pagarme la renta- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras giñaba el ojo derecho.

-Gracias, Tsuna- Respondió Zeref con una sonrisa.

Con el permiso de su sobrino, Zeref comenzó a concentrarse y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a liberar pequeños destellos azules lo cual era un indicio de que su alma estaba a punto de ingresar al cuerpo de su sobrino que se encontraba desmayado en el cuerpo de los vivos en ese momento.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Zeref que había repasado todo lo que había hablado con su sobrino en su cabeza solo para reafirmar una vez más su decisión, seguía muy callado mientras esperaba la respuesta del antiguo rey dragón a unos metros en frente de él. Y Acnologia por su parte, al ver la seria mirada que tenía el mago oscuro en el cuerpo de Tsuna, sabía muy que las palabras que decía no eran mentiras.

Los magos que estaban a su alrededor también se encontraban muy serios y callados mientras escuchaban atentamente la charla entre esos dos poderosos magos. Además Jellal y Richard ayudaban a cierto Devil Slayer que había intentado matar a Zeref en el cuerpo de Tsuna, a salir de los escombros de la destruida casa que había sobre él.

Pero a pesar de estar herido, Rin ayudado a mantenerse de pie por el justo Jellal y el amoroso Richard del ya disuelto Oracion Seis, se encontraba muy serio y sorprendido por las palabras del mago oscuro que había creado tantos demonios para atormentar el mundo de los humanos.

-Ese tipo es el cuerpo de Tsuna... ¿De verdad...es el creador de demonios, Zeref?...Se comporta de una manera muy extraña...- Comento el herido Rin ayudado por Jellal y Richard.

-Sin duda es verdad- Agrego Richard.

-Yo también puedo notarlo...Diciendo eso de salvar a Acnologia de la oscuridad...No parece alfo que el famoso mago oscuro diría...- Dijo Sawyer.

-Para serles sincera pensé que si Zeref de verdad aparecía, nos destruiría a todos junto con Acnologia- Dijo Sorano también conocida como Angel.

-Eso no lo podemos saber con certeza- Hablo el calmado Macbeth- Recordemos que desde un principio Zeref solo ha querido la paz, e hizo lo que hizo pensando que era lo mejor para el mundo...Es como nosotros anteriormente...una buena persona que ha tomado malas decisiones-

-Lo que dice, Macbeth es cierto. Pero parece que esta vez Zeref intenta hacer algo que ni siquiera nosotros intentamos...Salvar a Acnologia- Dijo el serio Jellal.

-Espero que eso sea verdad... ¿Tú no puedes escuchar lo que están pensando, Querido?- Pregunto Kinana a su esposo.

-Por desgracia no...No sé si es o porque no tengo casi poder o porque esos dos están en un nivel demasiado diferente- Respondió Erik mientras ayudaba a Rin junto con su compañero de cabello azul.

-Yo tampoco puedo oír ninguno de sus pensamientos...Eso significa que solo podemos quedarnos viendo lo que sucede...- Murmuro la frustrada Sophia.

Mientras los magos a su alrededor hablaban y los observaban, los ignorantes Acnologia y Zeref en el cuerpo de su sobrino solamente se concentraban en ellos, y por esa razón no apartaban la mirada uno del otro.

El mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos solamente esperaba muy calmado la respuesta del antiguo rey dragón que se había quedado callado durante unos minutos mientras miraba con gran seriedad al hombre que el invoco en el cuerpo de uno de sus enemigos.

Después de un tiempo, Zeref ya no podía esperar más ya que sabía que si se quedaba por más tiempo su posesión en el prestado cuerpo de Tsuna seria volvería permanente y eso es algo que él no quería.

-Acnologia...Dame tu respuesta... ¿Dejarías el camino de la oscuridad y abandonarías ese odio que te ha guiado hacia ese camino?- el pelirosa de ojos negros levanto su mano derecha y abrió la palma de esa mano hacia el peliblanco en frente de el-...Por favor, hazlo...mi viejo amigo...-

Al escuchar las palabras de un hombre que posiblemente fuera su único amigo durante todos los largos años que ha vivido, el maestro de Seven Satan solo bajo la mirada de sus afilados ojos y el los oculto bajo la sombra de su largo cabello blanco.

-Zeref...tu...- Hablaba Acnologia.

Antes de que el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad pudiera terminar esa frase que decidiría el curso de la batalla, Zeref en el cuerpo de su sobrino abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa al sentir como su pecho experimento un enorme dolor que estremeció todo su cuerpo.

Ese dolor que experimento el mago oscuro fue tan grande que provoco que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre del cuerpo de Tsuna a través de la boca. Lo que provoco esa expresión de dolor en la cara de Zeref, fue algo que sorprendió a todos los magos que estaban por los alrededor.

-...Eres un idiota- Termino el serio Acnologia.

El sorprendido y adolorido Zeref comenzó a bajar la mirada poco a poco para ver la razon de ese indescriptible malestar, y lo que vio lo sorprendió aún más. Lo que el pelirosa observo fue a Acnologia atravesar por completo su pecho con su brazo derecho de escamas negras y cubierto de la sangre del cuerpo de Tsuna.

Pero además de estar atravesando el cuerpo de Tsuna, Acnologia tenía una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual indicaba que disfrutaba en atravesar el cuerpo de su enemigo pero poseído por el mago oscuro.

Los magos que estaban a los alrededores de los dos poderosos magos, mostraban una gran sorpresa al ver como Acnologia atravesó el pecho de Zeref con gran velocidad y fuerza. Pero además de sorpresa mostraban gran preocupación ya que el cuerpo que Acnologia atravesó era el de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡TSUNA!- Grito Serena con una gran cantidad de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito el alterado Natsu.

Zeref también estaba más preocupado por el cuerpo de Tsuna que el habitaba, pero por desgracia ahora mismo solo podía centrarse en el rostro de Acnologia que seguía en frente de el ya que después de todo, todavía no había sacado su escamoso brazo de su ensangrentado pecho.

-Acnologia... ¿Por...que...?- Pregunto Zeref con dificultad.

-¿Dices que porque, Zeref?- Hablo el maestro de Seven Satan- Eso debería ser algo obvio...Yo eliminare a cualquiera que se entrometa en mi camino de llevar a este mundo a la desesperación, en especial a uno que uno que trate de detenerme con palabras...Te volviste una carga en mis planes, mago oscuro-

-¿Una carga dices...? Eso no tiene sentido... ¿No querías regresar a tu antiguo forma...con mi poder...?- Dijo el herido pelirosa de ojos negros.

-Pobre mago oscuro, ¿De verdad te has vuelto tan suave como para creer que de verdad que después de 20 largos años en esta asquerosa forma humana y de trabajar tan duro para revivirte solo iba a esperar como un niño a que respondiera a mi petición? ¡Eres un ingenuo, Zeref!- Exclamo Acnologia con gran seriedad y furia.

Con las palabras que dijo el antiguo rey dragon, en su escamoso brazo derecho aparecieron de repente unas marcas en forma de circuitos de color purpura oscuro y rojizo que brillaron con intensidad y como si tuvieran vida propia se extendieron hasta el pecho que era atravesado por ese mismo brazo.

Zeref a pesar de estar muy adolorido pudo ver y sentir como esas marcas que provenian del brazo del maestro de Seven Satan se marcaban en su ensangrentado pecho y comenzaban a brillar con gran intensidad. Pero ademas de eso, el mago oscuro comenzo a sentir una extraña sensacion a parte del gran dolor en el cuerpo de sobrino.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que son esas marcas?!- Exclamaba el herido y sorprendido pelirosa.

-¡Estas marcas son mi carta final! ¡Es una maldición que yo mismo cree desde hace varios años, y solamente con el propósito de usarla contigo cuando revivieras!- Explicaba Acnologia con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro.

-¿Una maldición...que tú mismo creaste?- Replico Zeref sorprendido.

-Si...-Hablo Acnologia-...El nombre de este poder es Maldición de Robo...tiene como propósito transferir cualquier poder mágico o de maldición que posea el cuerpo marcado con estos estigmas al cuerpo de su usuario-

-Eso…significa...que...- Hablaba Zeref sangrando.

-¡Si! ¡Que me quedare hasta con la más pequeña parte de tu poder, Zeref! ¡Yo me convertiré en el nuevo mago oscuro más grande de todos!- Exclamo Acnologia con furia.

Cuando Acnologia revelo en realidad sus verdaderos planes, Zeref estaba realmente sorprendido y no podía hacer nada ahora para evitarlo. De repente las marcas negras en el brazo de Acnologia y en el pecho de Zeref en el cuerpo de Tsuna comenzaron a brillar aún más fuertes que antes. En el cuerpo de Tsuna que era poseído por Zeref y atravesado por Acnologia, todas las venas en su cuerpo se marcaron a través de su piel y parecían que dirigían un brillo hacia el lugar del herido cuerpo.

Eso solo indicaba que el gran poder mágico en el alma de Zeref comenzaba a ser transferido al cuerpo y alma del antiguo rey dragón. Pero Acnologia estaba tan centrando en su labor que no noto como algunos de los magos que estaban a los alrededores comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el para detenerlo de una vez por todas.

-¡Más vale que no te hayas olvidado de nosotros, desgraciado!- Dijo con furia Laxus.

-¡Si! ¡No dejaremos que lastimes a uno de nuestros compañeros con tanta facilidad!- Apoyo el determinado de Marcus.

-¡Te destruiremos!- Agrego Gajeel.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!- Dijo Ryos muy serio.

-¡Para salvar al hijo de Natsu-san...!- Hablo Sting.

-¡...Y este mundo...!- Hablo Rogue.

-¡...Acabaremos contigo!- Exclamaron Lisa y Sorano.

-... ¡Así que aléjate de mi hijo...Y DE MI HERMANO!- Grito con furia Natsu.

Con esas palabras que indicaban su determinación, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Laxus y Gajeel, de inmediato se propusieron a activar sus poderosos Dragon Force con máxima fuerza. Ryos, Lisa y Sorano solo se propusieron a aumentar su poder lo más que pudieron, y Marcus por su parte, activo su poderoso modo de dos atributos de rayo y sombra.

Todos los Dragon Slayer rodeados de sus respectivos poderes mágicos se propusieron a dar un gran salto y se posicionaron a los alrededores superiores de Acnologia que seguía robando el poder del mago oscuro.

 **-¡Shin Rairyu Hotengeki!-**

 **-¡Raieiryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Shin Tetsuryuso: Chou Kishin!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Shin Hakueiryu no Ashiginu!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

Una lluvia de poderosos y letales ataques de usuarios de magia mata dragones fueron dirigidos únicamente hacia Acnologia, que a pesar de seguir atravesando el pecho del cuerpo de Tsuna y robando el poder del alma de Zeref se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro y se enfureció.

-¡No molesten, escorias!- Grito Acnologia con gran furia y enojo.

Con ese grito de gran intensidad que libero Acnologia, provoco que de repente en el suelo a los de Zeref y a los suyos se formaran un par de líneas que terminaron formando un gran pentagrama. De ese pentagrama surgió un enorme campa de fuerza circular que cubrió por completo a Acnologia y al herido Zeref, y ademas detuvo todos los ataques de los poderosos Dragon Slayers.

Todos los usuarios de magia que atacaron a Acnologia cayeron al suelo de pie, y estaban muy frustrados al ver como el antiguo rey dragón seguía intacto y robando el poder de Zeref solamente porque ese escudo mágico se interpuso.

-¡Maldición, fallamos!- Exclamo Sting frustrado.

-Eso... ¿Es un escudo?- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

-¿Les gusta?- Hablo Acnologia- Lo prepare durante nuestra batalla. Aunque lo hice con rapidez estoy más que seguro que seguro que resistirá hasta que termine de robar el poder mágico de Zeref, y cuando eso suceda acabare con todos ustedes-

-¡No permitiremos que eso pase!- Exclamo Alicia con gran seriedad.

-¡Salvaremos a Tsuna, y te derrotaremos!- Dijo Sonia igual de seria.

-No perdonaremos que lastimes a uno de nuestros compañeros...recuperaremos a Tsuna- Agrego Erza muy seria.

-Sin duda...lo haremos... ¡Porque somos Fairy Tail!- Exclamo Serena con gran determinación.

Con esas palabras de ánimo, cada mago de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y cada uno de sus aliados, comenzaron un ataque frenético de diferentes magias contra ese poderoso escudo magia que protegía al temible maestro de Seven Satan.

Pero a pesar de todos los ataques que azotaban contra su protección, Acnologia solamente seguía robando el poder mágico del alma de Zeref en el cuerpo de Tsuna que seguía atravesado por el brazo derecho de negras escamas.

-Todo lo que hagan será inútil... ¿Verdad, Zeref?- Dijo Acnologia en un tono burlón.

-Maldición...- Dijo el herido Zeref con frustración.

El mago oscuro podía sentir como todo su poder mágico era absorbido con gran velocidad, y ya que el también era un mago sabía muy bien que si se quedaba sin poder mágico volvería a morir. Pero él no era el único en peligro ya que después de todo, ese no era su cuerpo.

 _Al mismo tiempo..._

La otra dimensión que cruzaba tanto la vida como la muerte se encontraba en un grave estado. El espacio negro que actuaba como cielo comenzaba a agrietarse y el mojado y arenoso suelo se agitaba y quebrantaba con fuerza y rapidez. Todo eso solo pasaba por una razón.

Y esa razón era que para estar en ese mundo se necesitaba un gran poder de una poderosa alma y ese poder solo provenía del alma de Zeref que ahora mismo se encontraba en un gran peligro.

En una zona de ese mundo se encontraban el mago oscuro Zeref, y el mago de Fairy Tail de la Cuarta Generación del gremio, Tsuna Dragneel. Ambos al parecer podían sentir un enorme dolor en sus pechos. Zeref sabia la razón de ese dolor pero Tsuna por otra parte no lo sabía ya que él no podía ver lo que pasaba en el mundo de los vivos.

-¿Que rayos...es esto?...mi pecho...me duele...- Decía Tsuna con dificultad.

-Perdóname...Tsuna...todo esto es mi culpa...fui un tonto- Hablo Zeref también con gran dolor.

-¿Tu culpa...?... ¿Qué rayos está pasando...haya afuera...?- Pregunto el adolorido pelirosa.

-Acnologia...ha creado algo increíble...una maldición capaz de robar mi poder mágico...ha atravesado mi pecho y está robando el poder de mi alma...si esto sigue así desaparece por completo...- Explico Zeref arrepentido.

-¿Entonces...que rayos hacemos aquí tirados...?... ¡Regrésame mi cuerpo, yo venceré a Acnologia!- Exclamo Tsuna muy serio.

-No puedo...si te regreso a tu cuerpo en este estado...morirás...sin duda...- Dijo el pelinegro también con gran seriedad.

-¡¿Entonces solo me tengo que quedar aquí tirado en el suelo?! ¡Mis amigos están en peligro, tengo que salir de aquí!- Grito el pelirosa con gran determinación.

-Lo sé, Tsuna...Pero no puedo dejar que mueras...ya que tú eres el único que puede derrotar a Acnologia...por esa razón...te daré una forma de que puedas regresar a tu cuerpo sin tener consecuencias...- Dijo Zeref muy serio.

-¿Sin tener consecuencias?- Reacciono Tsuna confundido.

Pero después de que Zeref dijo esas palabras, el mago de fuego noto como de repente el enorme dolor en su pecho había desaparecido en tan solo un instante. Además la dimensión en donde se encontraban también había vuelto a la normalidad.

-El dolor en mi pecho...desapareció... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Fuiste tú?- Pregunto Tsuna a Zeref.

-No fui yo. Solamente fue una querida amiga a la cual tuvo que pedirle ayuda- Respondió el mago oscuro con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Una querida amiga?- Repitió el pelirosa todavía confundido.

-Si. Y también soy tu amiga, Tsuna-

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se sorprendió a escuchar esa repentina voz femenina. Luego Tsuna volteo la mirada y observo como de repente al lado de Zeref comenzó a aparecer una borrosa silueta. Esa silueta se aclaró y tomo la forma de una pequeña niña de largo cabello rubio, con pequeñas alas al lado de su cabellera, ojos verde azulado y un largo vestido rosa que tenía un broche en el centro con la marca del gremio de Tsuna.

El joven de rosados cabellos se sorprendió al ver a ese pequeña niña aparecer tan de repente en esa dimensión en donde antes solo estaban Zeref y el.

-¿Una niña? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas perdida?- Preguntaba el pelirosa.

-Yo no soy una niña. Soy toda una adulta- Dijo la pequeña rubia- Mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion, y solo digamos que yo formaba parte de Fairy Tail, asi que somos compañeros, Tsuna-

-¿Eras?- Repitió el pelirosa.

-Si. Recuerda que este lugar cruza la vida y la muerte, Tsuna- Hablo Zeref- Por esa razón he logrado atraer a Mavis a este lugar con una pequeña parte de mi poder, y ahora mismo ella está manteniendo esta dimensión con el poder en su alma-

-Había venido solamente a ver a Zeref después de tanto tiempo, pero parece que la situación no permite reuniones sentimentales. Tenemos que detener a Acnologia- Dijo Mavis muy seria.

-No he entendido todo... ¡Pero eres una aliada, ¿Verdad?! ¡Entonces, vamos!- Dijo Tsuna muy determinado.

-Qué joven más idiota. Si el mago oscuro no me hubiera invocado aquí, jamás ayudaría a tal joven tan ignorante-

Otra repentina voz sorprendió al joven pelirosa, y de inmediato este volteo la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo y observo otra silueta que comenzó a aclararse. Lo que Tsuna vio ahora fue a un hombre de largos cabellos y barba de color blanco que indicaba su alta edad, y que tenía unos ojos negros y uno de ellos era tapado por un parche. Su vestimenta se basaba en una gran capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-¡Ahora ha aparecido un viejo aterrador!- Dijo Tsuna colocándose en posición de lucha.

-Cálmate, Tsuna. Es el otro amigo- Explico el calmado Zeref.

-¿En serio? Entonces está bien. Un gusto, viejo- Dijo Tsuna sonriente.

-En serio, eres un idiota. No puedo creer que tenga que ayudarte- Dijo quejoso el antiguo maestro de Grimoire Heart.

-No digas eso, Purehito. Apuesto que te gusta volver a estar juntos como antes, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Mavis sonriente.

-Yo jamás dije eso- Respondió Purehito de brazos cruzados.

-No eres el único que esta quejoso con esta reunión, Hades. Pero si es para asegurar el futuro de las nuevas alas de Fairy Tail, no tenemos otra opción-

Por tercera vez, el joven Dragneel mostro otra expresión de sorpresa al escuchar por su lado ciego otra misteriosa voz. Tsuna nuevamente se dio la vuelta, esta vez hacia su lado derecho y observo como otra silueta había tomado forma. Esta vez quien había aparecido era un pequeño hombre de edad madura. Era calvo y el único cabello blanco que le quedaba era el de su bigote, y vestía con un abrigo blanco junto con unas botas marrones.

-¡Ahora ha aparecido un pequeño abuelo!- Reacciono Tsuna no tan sorprendido.

-Mocoso…- Reacciono el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail al ver al pequeño viejo.

-Bien dicho, Tercero- Comento Mavis con una sonrisa.

-Tú jamás cambias, ¿Verdad? Makarov- Dijo Zeref muy calmado.

El tercer y sexto maestro de Fairy Tail no respondió a lo que le dijeron los otros tres fantasmas a su lado y solamente se fijaba en como cierto joven de cabello rosa y usuario de magia de Dragon Slayer lo miraba constantemente y sin apartarla.

-¿Por qué rayos me miras tanto?- Pregunto Makarov comenzando a recordar.

-Este abuelo…- Murmuraba Tsuna.

El mago de fuego intento recordar con todas sus fuerzas en donde había antes el rostro de ese enano vejete sin cabello. Y de repente Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa al recordad que ese viejo era el mismo viejo que el había visto en el puerto de la ciudad de Magnolia, antes de iniciar su importante misión.

-¡Eres ese abuelo!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido- ¡¿Cómo rayos es que estas aquí?!...¿Te perdiste?-

-Idiota…- Murmuro Purehito muy calmado.

-¡Claro que no, tonto! ¡Yo estoy muerto, en otras palabras soy un fantasma!- Contesto Makarov un poco molesto.

-Ya veo. Eso tiene lógica- Dijo Tsuna muy calmado.

Ante las preguntas y reacciones del hijo de Natsu, Mavis solamente soltó una leve risa y Zeref soltó un leve suspiro y después fijo su mirada en el tercer y sexto maestro de Fairy Tail.

-Parece que al igual que Mavis, tú también disfrutas viendo a las nuevas generaciones de tu gremio, ¿Verdad, Makarov?- Comento el calmado mago oscuro.

-Más o menos- Respondió el tranquilo viejo.

-Lamento interrumpir esta reunión de generaciones, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que apresurarnos en detener a Acnologia-

Ante esa cuarta voz que resonó por toda la dimensión en la que estaban Tsuna, Zeref y los anteriores maestro de Fairy Tail, el hijo de Natsu esta vez en vez de sorprenderse solamente comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones para ver de quien era esa seria voz masculina.

-¿De dónde viene ahora esa voz? ¿Qué clase de viejo aparecerá ahora?- Preguntaba Tsuna muy curioso.

-¿A quién le llamas viejo, idiota? Aunque soy tu abuelo, me tienes que tratar con respeto- Dijo esa voz que se escuchaba en todas partes.

-¿Abuelo?- Repitió Tsuna confundido.

De repente, Tsuna y todos los demás en esa dimensión, notaron como la poca agua que estaba a sus pies comenzó a agitarse con una gran fuerza y además aumento ligeramente. Al mago de fuego le costaba mantenerse de pie con esa enorme presión agitando los mares de ese mundo pero además, Tsuna noto como de repente esa misma agua comenzó a evaporarse levemente, y toda esa agua solamente podía evaporarse con altos niveles de calor comparables al sol.

-¿Qué esta…pasando?- Preguntaba Tsuna con dificultad.

En respuesta a la pregunta del mago de Fairy Tail, de repente una gran marea de agua comenzó a levantarse y eso solamente estaba pasando porque algo o alguien con un enorme tamaño estaba emergiendo del agua de ese mundo.

Antes de que la enorme marea de agua aplastara a Tsuna y a las demás almas a su alrededor, esta fue evaporada completamente por el enorme calor provocado por las furiosas llamas que cubrían un escamoso cuerpo de gran tamaño que el hijo de Natsu miraba con impresión.

-Esto es…- Hablaba Tsuna sorprendido.

Lo que el mago de fuego vio fue a un enorme ser lagarto cubierto con ardientes escamas rojo carmesí, que también tenía unos filosos colmillos y garras además de unas grandes alas del mismo color que fueron extendidas con fuerza. Al ver a ese ser escamoso, Tsuna sintió una gran sensación de familiaridad.

-… ¡Un Dragón!- Reacciono Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

-Incluso el alma de un dragón ha llegado hasta aquí- Pensó el calmado Hades.

-Tú eres…- Hablo Makarov reconociendo al dragón.

Pero lo que Tsuna no sabía, era la relación que tenía con ese enorme dragón de color carmesí. Ese dragon que expulsaba un gran calor de su cuerpo no era nadie más que el dragón que fue coronado como el más fuerte de los dragones de fuego y que además fue de los pocos que pudieron enfrentar a Acnologia cuando él era un dragón.

Ese dragón también había criado y encariñado con uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail. Ese dragón era el padre de Natsu y abuelo de Tsuna, el Rey Dragon de Fuego, Igneel.

Ese enorme dragón de fuego después de haber aparecido, fijo su dorados y grades ojos en el joven de rosados cabellos y tras recordar la imagen de su hijo, Igneel mostro una leve sonrisa que sorprendió aún más a Tsuna.

-¿Esta sonriendo?- Pensó el mago de fuego.

-Con que tú eres Tsuna…Tengo que agradecerle al destino que yo pudiera verte al menos una vez. Sin duda eres la viva imagen de Natsu- Dijo el sonriente rey dragón de fuego.

-¿Natsu?... ¿Tú conoces a mi papa?- Pegunto Tsuna a su abuelo.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco. Para serte sincero desearía poder hablar mucho más contigo, pero por desgracia como dije antes, tenemos que apresurarnos en detener a Acnologia- Hablo Igneel muy serio.

-Tienes toda la razón, Rey dragón de fuego- Agrego el calmado Zeref.

-¡Yo los apoyo totalmente! ¡Entonces vamos todos a patearle el trasero a Acnologia!- Dijo el determinado Tsuna mientras chocaba sus puños con furia.

-Lo siento, Tsuna. Pero no podemos ir contigo- Dijo Mavis un poco triste.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba el confundido pelirosa.

-¿Es que no has prestado atención, idiota? Nosotros somos fantasmas, en otras palabras, ya estamos muertos- Dijo Purehito muy serio.

-Hades tiene razon, Tsuna. Sin un cuerpo vivo que contenga nuestras almas no podemos ir al mundo de los vivos- Explico Zeref muy calmado.

-Pero nosotros te ayudaremos de otra forma, Tsuna- Agrego Makarov.

-Todos nosotros te daremos parte del poder de nuestras almas. Eso te permitirá volver al mundo de los vivos intacto- Explico la seria Mavis.

-Además te daremos un nuevo poder que te permitirá vencer a Acnologia incluso en su estado actual- Dijo Igneel con gran seriedad.

-¿Un nuevo poder?- Repitió Tsuna muy serio pero confundido.

Después de que todos los fantasmas alrededor de Tsuna habían hablado con gran seriedad en sus palabras, el mago de fuego noto como de repente la marca de Fairy Tail en su tonificado hombro derecho comenzó a desatar con gran intensidad un profundo brillo de color rojo carmesí.

-¿Qué rayos? Mi marca de Fairy Tail…- Reaccionó Tsuna sorprendido.

Antes de que el joven de cabello rosa siguiera hablando, este noto como sobre su hombro derecho fue puesta la pequeña, delicada y linda mano de Mavis. Ese acto por parte de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail al parecer intensifico el fuerte brillo en la marca de Tsuna y lo sorprendió aún más.

-No temas, Tsuna…este brillo es la intensidad de tus sentimientos…- Dijo la sonriente Mavis.

A continuación, el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail, Purehito también conocido como Hades coloco su mano sobre la mano de Mavis y aumento aún más ese fuerte destello carmesí.

-…También representa el deseo de tu alma y la voluntad para hacerlo realidad…- Hablo Purehito muy serio.

Después el tercero y sexto maestro de Fairy Tail, estiro su brazo derecho y coloco la palma de su mano sobre las manos de sus dos antecesores y al igual que los anteriores, esa acción también aumento el destello de la marca de Tsuna.

-…Y ese deseo es el de proteger a tus compañeros…- Dijo el determinado Makarov.

Después de los tres maestros, el rey dragón de fuego y abuelo de Tsuna, levanto su gran brazo y estiro uno de los dedos de su enorme pata. Con mucho cuidado, Igneel coloco la punta de su garra sobre las manos de los tres maestros y aumento aun el feroz brillo carmesí.

-…Cruzando esas dos cosas con los sentimientos de tus compañeros, obtendrás un gran poder…- Dijo Igneel con una sonrisa.

Y por último pero no menos importarte, el mago oscuro más grande de todos y tío del joven Dragneel, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino e intensifico aún más ese fuerte destello de color rojo carmesí ardiente.

-…Y con ese poder protegerás el futuro. ¡Te lo encargamos, Tsuna!- Exclamo Zeref con una sonrisa.

Dichas todas esas determinadas palabras, todas las almas que se encontraban en esa dimensión comenzaron a desvanecerse mientras el poderoso y furioso destello carmesí cubrió por completo a Tsuna que después de escuchar la petición de todos los que estaban a su alrededor solo tenía una cosa que decir.

-¡Si! ¡Déjenmelo a mí!- Respondió el mago de Fairy Tail.

 _Al mismo tiempo…_

En el mundo de los vivos, la situación era muy diferente que en la dimensión que cruzaba tanto la vida como la muerte.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados atacaban con una gran intensidad y determinación a ese escudo mágico que cubría a Acnologia y a Zeref. Pero a pesar de una poderosa lluvia de ataques elementales y físicos ese escudo de energía creado por el Maestro de Seven Satan era demasiado poderoso.

Y era cuestión de tiempo para que Acnologia, que seguía con su escamoso brazo derecho en el cuerpo de Tsuna poseído por Zeref, absorbiera por completo el poder mágico en el alma del poderoso mago oscuro.

 **-¡Ice Make: Cannon!-**

 **-¡Water Nebula!-**

 **-¡Solid Script: Fire!-**

 **-¡Grand Chariot!-**

 **-¡Blumenblatt!-**

Toda una serie de diferentes ataques mágicos que incluían hielo, agua, fuego, luz e incluso filosas espadas fueron dirigidos hacia ese escudo oscuro que protegían a Acnologia y al herido cuerpo de Tsuna y colisionaron con gran fuerza creando una intensa y extensa explosión mágica.

Pero cuando el humo de la explosión ceso, todos los atacantes estaban tanto frustrado como un poco felices al ver que apenas ese poderoso escudo mágico comenzaba a agrietarse poco a poco.

-¡Se ha agrietado!- Comento Levy.

-Pero después de todos esos ataques apenas logramos una leve grieta- Dijo Cana frustrada.

-No sé si es algo para alegrarse o deprimirse- Dijo Gray igual de molesto.

-Juvia está de acuerdo…- Agrego la maga de agua.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Tenemos que salvar a nuestro compañero, y cada grieta que logremos es un indicio que podemos hacerlo…que lo haremos!- Exclamo la determinada séptima maestra.

Pero dentro del escudo de magia, Acnologia que seguía transfiriendo el poder mágico de Zeref hacia el mismo, volteo la mirada y con una sonrisa burlona observo a sus enemigos.

-¡No gastes saliva, Titania!- Hablo Acnologia- ¡Cada ataquen que lancen en un desperdicio de magia! ¡Ningún humano puede romper una barrera creado por mi magia oscura!-

-Y dime…- Erza mostro una sonrisa-… ¿Y qué tal alguien que no es humano?-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el peliblanco confundido.

De repente, el antiguo rey dragón decidió levantar la mirada hacia el cielo y observo como un ser femenino de cabello blanco, garras, marcas negras en su cuerpo y alas de energía se encontraba volando sobre la isla en la que se encontraban todos los magos. Esa chica no era nadie que un demonio de los libros de Zeref pero una maga de Fairy Tail, Serena Axel.

Y Serena con una serie y determinada mirada tenía sus brazos levantados y reuniendo en sus manos una colosal esfera de llamas rosadas que además liberaba unos intensos y poderosos relámpagos.

-Regresa… ¡Ha Tsuna!- Grito Serena con seriedad.

Liberando un fuerte grito, Serena aumento el tamaño y poder de esa gran esfera de llamas rosadas creadas por su maldición de caos y de inmediato comenzó a dirigirla hacia único objetivo, el escudo en donde se encontraba Acnologia.

 **-¡Grand Chaos Meteor!-**

La enorme esfera de energía mágica de color rosado comenzó a descender a una gran velocidad, como si fuera un meteoro de magia demoniaca. Los magos en la isla comenzaron a ocultarse en las destrozadas casas pero Acnologia y Zeref en el cuerpo de Tsuna no pudieron ya que estaban dentro del no movible campo de fuerza.

-Esto es…-

Antes de poder terminar su frase, el enorme meteoro de energía rosada demoniaca colisiono contra el poderoso campo mágico que cubría a Acnologia y al herido cuerpo de Tsuna atravesado por el brazo del maestro de Seven Satan.

Al momento del choque, una enorme explosión de energía que alcanzo al cielo y despejo las nubes, y una gran onda de choque que agito los mares fue invocada en toda la isla. Los magos ocultos dentro de las casas podían sentir el gran poder recorrer sus cuerpos.

Cuando la intensa luz rosada de la explosión comenzó a descender, Los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados salieron de las destrozadas casas y observaron como todo el campo de batalla estaba lleno de humo de la explosión.

-Que gran poder…- Pensó Erza sorprendida.

-Pero… ¿Habrá sido suficiente?- Preguntaba Wendy curiosa.

Serena después de haber usado una gran cantidad de poder en su poderoso ataque, volvió a su forma humana y ya que estaba muy débil, comenzó a caer hacia el suelo y además casi inconsciente. Pero antes de que tocara el concreto del suelo de la isla, Serena fue atrapada por Happy, Charle y Lily.

-¡No te preocupes, Serena! ¡Te tenemos!- Dijo el confiable Happy.

-Si…Gracias…- Dijo Serena muy cansada.

Después de que Serena fue colocada con mucho cuidado en el suelo, todos los magos fijaban sus serias miradas en la cortina de denso humo que cuando se despejara indicaría que es lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Todos, miren!- Dijo Yukino atenta.

Todas las personas en la isla observaron como el denso humo se despejo con las fuertes corrientes de aire, y en ese momento todos mostraron una sonrisa al ver que el escudo que cubría una cierta zonaya no existía.

-¡Bien! ¡Serena lo ha logrado!- Dijo Lisa muy feliz.

-¡Tenemos que apresurarnos en detener a Acnologia!- Exclamo Natsu muy determinado.

-Lo siento, Natsu, pero eso no pasara-

Esa repentina voz sorprendió a todos y provoco que quitaran sus sonrisas de triunfo. Cuando el resto del humo se despejo con las corrientes de aire, cada mago logro observar como Acnologia se encontraba totalmente intacto y además el cuerpo de Tsuna, que tenía un gran agujero sangrante en su pecho, estaba tirado en el suelo y sin mover ni un musculo.

-Ahora yo tengo todo el poder de Zeref- Exclamo Acnologia con una sonrisa.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena muy preocupada al igual que los demás.

De repente, el antiguo rey dragón que estaba al lado del cuerpo de Tsuna, sintió como su ser fue invadido por un gran dolor. Ese dolor hizo que Acnologia comenzara a agitarse frenéticamente y que las venas de sus cuerpos fueran marcadas con intensidad.

-Este dolor… ¿Acaso el poder mágico de Zeref…se está adaptando a mí?- Pensaba el antiguo rey dragón.

Los movimientos frenéticos de su cuerpo provocaron que Acnologia se alejara del cuerpo atravesado de Tsuna, y en ese momento, todos sus compañeros aprovecharon y se reunieron muy nerviosos alrededor de él.

-Tsuna- Decía Serena muy nerviosa.

Serena y los demás amigos de Tsuna notaban como claramente el cuerpo ensangrentado de Tsuna no mostraba ninguna señal de movimiento, pero era algo claro ya que su corazón se encontraba en la zona en que su pecho habia sido atravesado.

-No respira…No tiene vida…- Dijo Wendy con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!- Gritaba Serena con los ojos llorosos.

-Tsuna…- Dijo Natsu también llorando.

-¡Hermano!- Gritaba Lucia llorando a todo pulmón.

-Tsuna…- Decían llorosos Marcus, Alicia, Sonia, Raine, Ryos, Lisa y Sorano.

Todos los que estaban alrededor del pelirosa sin vida estaban llorosos y tristes, pero a pesar de su frustración, Rin volteo la mirada hacia Acnologia y noto como de repente su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse levemente y además liberaba una intensa luz oscura.

-¿Su cuerpo…está cambiando?- Reacciono el Devil Slayer sorprendido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Acnologia lleno de dolor y placer.

Toda la piel y escamas que cubrían el cuerpo de Acnologia fueron destruidas completamente, y el antiguo rey dragón se convirtió en una gran y destellante energía con la forma de un ser humano. Esa poderosa provoco que todos los magos que seguían muy tristes fijaran su mirada sobre él.

La luz oscura cubrió por completo los cielo de la isla, y despejo todas las nubes que se habían reunido. Esa intensa luz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte y cuando por fin había llegado a su límite comenzó a despejarse y reunirse en su punto original.

Todos los magos observaron sorprendidos como esa luz que representaba un gran poder mágico en forma de humano comenzó a ser cubierta por una nueva forma. Ese gran poder tomo la forma de un humano, que en vez de piel, estaba cubierto completamente por unas escamas negras, y la única prenda de ropa que tenía eran unas rasgados pantalones cortos.

Tenía una gran cantidad de pequeñas pero filosas espinas en espalda, codos y rodillas. Tenía cortante garras en manos y pies. Su aliento era de un homo negro y además tenia filosos colmillos. Sus ojos eran filosos y de un profundo color dorado, y además tenía un largo cabello de color blanco.

Y al lado de esa larga caballera de color blanco, Ese ser humanoide tenía unos largos cuernos de minotauro muy filosos. Pero si no bastara, en su espalda tenía un gran par de alas. El ala de su lado izquierdo era un ala de murciélago de color negro y la otra era un ala de plumas negras. Ambas de gran tamaño.

Pero a pesar de esa apariencia demoniaca, los magos reconocieron la cicatriz en el pecho negro de ese monstruo. Ese individuo que presentaba un gran poder no era nadie más que el rey de la oscuridad, Acnologia.

-No puede ser… ¿Ese es…Acnologia…?- Reacciono Rin sorprendido.

Ese demoniaco ser, levanto sus dos escamosos brazos y analizo su nueva forma y después repentinamente enseño una sonrisa con sus filosos colmillos para después liberar una gran risa de placer.

-¡Esto es grandioso!- Exclamo Acnologia- ¡Este enorme poder recorriendo mis venas es tan grande que ni yo puedo créelo! ¡Ya no soy ni un dragón ni un humano! ¡Ahora soy la misma personificación de un dios! ¡¿Qué les parece el nuevo Acnologia, Magos?!-

Los magos en frente de Acnologia no se atrevían a hablar debido a un miedo y tristeza que recorría sus cuerpos temblorosos, pero solo uno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente enojado y determinado para hablar.

-Maldito…- Murmuro una llorosa Serena.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo, demonio?- Hablo Acnologia curioso.

-¡Te he dicho Maldito! ¡A mí no me importa que seas un dios o lo que sea, yo te matare! ¡Te matare por quitarme algo importante para mí!- Exclamo Serena llena de furia.

Ante las furiosas palabras que gritaba la chica pelinegra llena de lágrimas en sus ojos, los magos estaban sorprendidos y el maestro de Seven Satan por su parte quito su sonrisa y con un serio rostro procedió a levantar su brazo izquierdo con dirección hacia la mujer que lo insulto.

-Tu estupidez es la única cosa que te hace parecerte a un humano, demonio de Zeref. Como quieras, te usare como prueba de mis…-

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Acnologia sintió como un repentino impacto choco en su escamosa mejilla derecha. El poder de ese impacto, parecido al de un golpe, mando al supuesto dios ha chocar con fuerza contra una de las destrozadas casas de la isla.

Los escombros de esa casa fueron destruidos completamente cuando Acnologia extendió sus escamosas y plumosas alas negras, y con un aura negra alrededor de su demoniaco cuerpo, él se encontraba muy furioso.

-¡¿Quién hizo eso?!- Grito Acnologia lleno de ira.

Pero la respuesta a su pregunta, era algo que el rey de la oscuridad no se esperaba. Y no solo el, los magos en la isla también se encontraba muy sorprendidos por lo que vieron. Pero más que nadie, Serena estaba sin poder decir nada.

Serena observaba con los ojos abiertos la espalda de un joven que vestía una chaqueta negra sin mangas y abierta de pecho, unos pantalones grises un poco rasgadas, una bufanda blanca y además unos cabellos rosas muy brillosos y desordenados. Pero más importante que nada tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en el tonificado hombro de su brazo derecho.

Lo que todos en esa isla veían no era nadie más que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, Hijo de un mago de clase SS y una famosa escritora, y además mago de Fairy Tail, Tsuna Dragneel. Pero que además se encontraba de pie y en su pecho no se encontraba ninguna muestra del agujero hecho por Acnologia.

-No te atrevas a tocarle ningún cabello, maldito monstruo- Dijo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

-¿Tsuna?- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

-¡Imposible! ¡El no debería estar vivo! ¡He incluso si lo estuviera nadie debería poder tocarme en mi estado actual!- Exclamo Acnologia demasiado sorprendido.

-¿Dijiste imposible? Lo siento por ti, Acnologia, pero ahora mismo…- Tsuna choco sus puños fuerza y mostro sus furiosos ojos rojos carmesí-… ¡No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer!-

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola, mis compañeros Fanfickers, he regresado!**

 **Feliz Navidad(O Hanuka) y Feliz Año Nuevo, ambos atrasados. Lamento mucho haberme tardado en mis vacaciones es solo que hubo problemas tanto familiares como financieros que no pienso discutir.**

 **Es posible que muchos hayan abandonado esta historia y no los culpo, pero quiero que sepan que aunque nadie comente o sigua esta historia yo pienso seguir publicando hasta terminar este arco. Y si deciden verla solamente quisiera que me contesten esta pregunta, ¿Qué les parecio el arco de Tartaros en el anime?**

 **Pero en cualquier caso, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**


	35. Fairy Cross

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Capítulo 35: ¡Fairy Cross!**

Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y otros aliados se encontraban en una complicada batalla contra el maestro de Seven Satan, Acnologia y justo cuando la batalla iba a acabar con un ataque de Tsuna este se desmayó pero en realidad su alma se encontraba en otra dimensión hablando con su tío, Zeref.

Y después de que habían hablado, Zeref poseyó el cuerpo de su sobrino para hablar con el antiguo rey dragón e intentar convencerlo de que dejara el lado de la oscuridad pero sus planes salieron muy mal. Acnologia en realidad había resultado a Zeref para robar todo su poder mágico y convertirse en el nuevo mago oscuro.

Acnologia había obtenido los poderes de Zeref y cuando estos se cruzaron con los suyos, el maestro de Seven Satan obtuvo un nuevo poder y apariencia demoniaca, y Tsuna por otra parte al parecer había muerto entristeciendo mucho a todos sus seres queridos pero paso algo que nadie podía esperarse.

En el mundo de los vivos, la situación era muy diferente que en la dimensión que cruzaba tanto la vida como la muerte.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados atacaban con una gran intensidad y determinación a ese escudo mágico que cubría a Acnologia y a Zeref. Pero a pesar de una poderosa lluvia de ataques elementales y físicos ese escudo de energía creado por el Maestro de Seven Satan era demasiado poderoso.

Y era cuestión de tiempo para que Acnologia, que seguía con su escamoso brazo derecho en el cuerpo de Tsuna poseído por Zeref, absorbiera por completo el poder mágico en el alma del poderoso mago oscuro.

 **-¡Ice Make: Cannon!-**

 **-¡Water Nebula!-**

 **-¡Solid Script: Fire!-**

 **-¡Grand Chariot!-**

 **-¡Blumenblatt!-**

Toda una serie de diferentes ataques mágicos que incluían hielo, agua, fuego, luz e incluso filosas espadas fueron dirigidos hacia ese escudo oscuro que protegían a Acnologia y al herido cuerpo de Tsuna y colisionaron con gran fuerza creando una intensa y extensa explosión mágica.

Pero cuando el humo de la explosión ceso, todos los atacantes estaban tanto frustrado como un poco felices al ver que apenas ese poderoso escudo mágico comenzaba a agrietarse poco a poco.

-¡Se ha agrietado!- Comento Levy.

-Pero después de todos esos ataques apenas logramos una leve grieta- Dijo Cana frustrada.

-No sé si es algo para alegrarse o deprimirse- Dijo Gray igual de molesto.

-Juvia está de acuerdo…- Agrego la maga de agua.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Tenemos que salvar a nuestro compañero, y cada grieta que logremos es un indicio que podemos hacerlo…que lo haremos!- Exclamo la determinada séptima maestra.

Pero dentro del escudo de magia, Acnologia que seguía transfiriendo el poder mágico de Zeref hacia el mismo, volteo la mirada y con una sonrisa burlona observo a sus enemigos.

-¡No gastes saliva, Titania!- Hablo Acnologia- ¡Cada ataquen que lancen en un desperdicio de magia! ¡Ningún humano puede romper una barrera creado por mi magia oscura!-

-Y dime…- Erza mostro una sonrisa-… ¿Y qué tal alguien que no es humano?-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el peliblanco confundido.

De repente, el antiguo rey dragón decidió levantar la mirada hacia el cielo y observo como un ser femenino de cabello blanco, garras, marcas negras en su cuerpo y alas de energía se encontraba volando sobre la isla en la que se encontraban todos los magos. Esa chica no era nadie que un demonio de los libros de Zeref pero una maga de Fairy Tail, Serena Axel.

Y Serena con una serie y determinada mirada tenía sus brazos levantados y reuniendo en sus manos una colosal esfera de llamas rosadas que además liberaba unos intensos y poderosos relámpagos.

-Regresa… ¡Ha Tsuna!- Grito Serena con seriedad.

Liberando un fuerte grito, Serena aumento el tamaño y poder de esa gran esfera de llamas rosadas creadas por su maldición de caos y de inmediato comenzó a dirigirla hacia único objetivo, el escudo en donde se encontraba Acnologia.

 **-¡Grand Chaos Meteor!-**

La enorme esfera de energía mágica de color rosado comenzó a descender a una gran velocidad, como si fuera un meteoro de magia demoniaca. Los magos en la isla comenzaron a ocultarse en las destrozadas casas pero Acnologia y Zeref en el cuerpo de Tsuna no pudieron ya que estaban dentro del no movible campo de fuerza.

-Esto es…-

Antes de poder terminar su frase, el enorme meteoro de energía rosada demoniaca colisiono contra el poderoso campo mágico que cubría a Acnologia y al herido cuerpo de Tsuna atravesado por el brazo del maestro de Seven Satan.

Al momento del choque, una enorme explosión de energía que alcanzo al cielo y despejo las nubes, y una gran onda de choque que agito los mares fue invocada en toda la isla. Los magos ocultos dentro de las casas podían sentir el gran poder recorrer sus cuerpos.

Cuando la intensa luz rosada de la explosión comenzó a descender, Los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados salieron de las destrozadas casas y observaron como todo el campo de batalla estaba lleno de humo de la explosión.

-Que gran poder…- Pensó Erza sorprendida.

-Pero… ¿Habrá sido suficiente?- Preguntaba Wendy curiosa.

Serena después de haber usado una gran cantidad de poder en su poderoso ataque, volvió a su forma humana y ya que estaba muy débil, comenzó a caer hacia el suelo y además casi inconsciente. Pero antes de que tocara el concreto del suelo de la isla, Serena fue atrapada por Happy, Charle y Lily.

-¡No te preocupes, Serena! ¡Te tenemos!- Dijo el confiable Happy.

-Si…Gracias…- Dijo Serena muy cansada.

Después de que Serena fue colocada con mucho cuidado en el suelo, todos los magos fijaban sus serias miradas en la cortina de denso humo que cuando se despejara indicaría que es lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Todos, miren!- Dijo Yukino atenta.

Todas las personas en la isla observaron como el denso humo se despejo con las fuertes corrientes de aire, y en ese momento todos mostraron una sonrisa al ver que el escudo que cubría una cierta zonaya no existía.

-¡Bien! ¡Serena lo ha logrado!- Dijo Lisa muy feliz.

-¡Tenemos que apresurarnos en detener a Acnologia!- Exclamo Natsu muy determinado.

-Lo siento, Natsu, pero eso no pasara-

Esa repentina voz sorprendió a todos y provoco que quitaran sus sonrisas de triunfo. Cuando el resto del humo se despejo con las corrientes de aire, cada mago logro observar como Acnologia se encontraba totalmente intacto y además el cuerpo de Tsuna, que tenía un gran agujero sangrante en su pecho, estaba tirado en el suelo y sin mover ni un musculo.

-Ahora yo tengo todo el poder de Zeref- Exclamo Acnologia con una sonrisa.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena muy preocupada al igual que los demás.

De repente, el antiguo rey dragón que estaba al lado del cuerpo de Tsuna, sintió como su ser fue invadido por un gran dolor. Ese dolor hizo que Acnologia comenzara a agitarse frenéticamente y que las venas de sus cuerpos fueran marcadas con intensidad.

-Este dolor… ¿Acaso el poder mágico de Zeref…se está adaptando a mí?- Pensaba el antiguo rey dragón.

Los movimientos frenéticos de su cuerpo provocaron que Acnologia se alejara del cuerpo atravesado de Tsuna, y en ese momento, todos sus compañeros aprovecharon y se reunieron muy nerviosos alrededor de él.

-Tsuna- Decía Serena muy nerviosa.

Serena y los demás amigos de Tsuna notaban como claramente el cuerpo ensangrentado de Tsuna no mostraba ninguna señal de movimiento, pero era algo claro ya que su corazón se encontraba en la zona en que su pecho habia sido atravesado.

-No respira…No tiene vida…- Dijo Wendy con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!- Gritaba Serena con los ojos llorosos.

-Tsuna…- Dijo Natsu también llorando.

-¡Hermano!- Gritaba Lucia llorando a todo pulmón.

-Tsuna…- Decían llorosos Marcus, Alicia, Sonia, Raine, Ryos, Lisa y Sorano.

Todos los que estaban alrededor del pelirosa sin vida estaban llorosos y tristes, pero a pesar de su frustración, Rin volteo la mirada hacia Acnologia y noto como de repente su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse levemente y además liberaba una intensa luz oscura.

-¿Su cuerpo…está cambiando?- Reacciono el Devil Slayer sorprendido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Acnologia lleno de dolor y placer.

Toda la piel y escamas que cubrían el cuerpo de Acnologia fueron destruidas completamente, y el antiguo rey dragón se convirtió en una gran y destellante energía con la forma de un ser humano. Esa poderosa provoco que todos los magos que seguían muy tristes fijaran su mirada sobre él.

La luz oscura cubrió por completo los cielo de la isla, y despejo todas las nubes que se habían reunido. Esa intensa luz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte y cuando por fin había llegado a su límite comenzó a despejarse y reunirse en su punto original.

Todos los magos observaron sorprendidos como esa luz que representaba un gran poder mágico en forma de humano comenzó a ser cubierta por una nueva forma. Ese gran poder tomo la forma de un humano, que en vez de piel, estaba cubierto completamente por unas escamas negras, y la única prenda de ropa que tenía eran unas rasgados pantalones cortos.

Tenía una gran cantidad de pequeñas pero filosas espinas en espalda, codos y rodillas. Tenía cortante garras en manos y pies. Su aliento era de un homo negro y además tenía filosos colmillos. Sus ojos eran filosos y de un profundo color dorado, y además tenía un largo cabello de color blanco.

Y al lado de esa larga caballera de color blanco, Ese ser humanoide tenía unos largos cuernos de minotauro muy filosos. Pero si no bastara, en su espalda tenía un gran par de alas. El ala de su lado izquierdo era un ala de murciélago de color negro y la otra era un ala de plumas negras. Ambas de gran tamaño.

Pero a pesar de esa apariencia demoniaca, los magos reconocieron la cicatriz en el pecho negro de ese monstruo. Ese individuo que presentaba un gran poder no era nadie más que el rey de la oscuridad, Acnologia.

-No puede ser… ¿Ese es…Acnologia…?- Reacciono Rin sorprendido.

Ese demoniaco ser, levanto sus dos escamosos brazos y analizo su nueva forma y después repentinamente enseño una sonrisa con sus filosos colmillos para después liberar una gran risa de placer.

-¡Esto es grandioso!- Exclamo Acnologia- ¡Este enorme poder recorriendo mis venas es tan grande que ni yo puedo créelo! ¡Ya no soy ni un dragón ni un humano! ¡Ahora soy la misma personificación de un dios! ¡¿Qué les parece el nuevo Acnologia, Magos?!-

Los magos en frente de Acnologia no se atrevían a hablar debido a un miedo y tristeza que recorría sus cuerpos temblorosos, pero solo uno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente enojado y determinado para hablar.

-Maldito…- Murmuro una llorosa Serena.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo, demonio?- Hablo Acnologia curioso.

-¡Te he dicho Maldito! ¡A mí no me importa que seas un dios o lo que sea, yo te matare! ¡Te matare por quitarme algo importante para mí!- Exclamo Serena llena de furia.

Ante las furiosas palabras que gritaba la chica pelinegra llena de lágrimas en sus ojos, los magos estaban sorprendidos y el maestro de Seven Satan por su parte quito su sonrisa y con un serio rostro procedió a levantar su brazo izquierdo con dirección hacia la mujer que lo insulto.

-Tu estupidez es la única cosa que te hace parecerte a un humano, demonio de Zeref. Como quieras, te usare como prueba de mis…-

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Acnologia sintió como un repentino impacto choco en su escamosa mejilla derecha. El poder de ese impacto, parecido al de un golpe, mando al supuesto dios ha chocar con fuerza contra una de las destrozadas casas de la isla.

Los escombros de esa casa fueron destruidos completamente cuando Acnologia extendió sus escamosas y plumosas alas negras, y con un aura negra alrededor de su demoniaco cuerpo, él se encontraba muy furioso.

-¡¿Quién hizo eso?!- Grito Acnologia lleno de ira.

Pero la respuesta a su pregunta, era algo que el rey de la oscuridad no se esperaba. Y no solo el, los magos en la isla también se encontraba muy sorprendidos por lo que vieron. Pero más que nadie, Serena estaba sin poder decir nada.

Serena observaba con los ojos abiertos la espalda de un joven que vestía una chaqueta negra sin mangas y abierta de pecho, unos pantalones grises un poco rasgadas, una bufanda blanca y además unos cabellos rosas muy brillosos y desordenados. Pero más importante que nada tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en el tonificado hombro de su brazo derecho.

Lo que todos en esa isla veían no era nadie más que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, Hijo de un mago de clase SS y una famosa escritora, y además mago de Fairy Tail, Tsuna Dragneel. Pero que además se encontraba de pie y en su pecho no se encontraba ninguna muestra del agujero hecho por Acnologia.

-No te atrevas a tocarle ningún cabello, maldito monstruo- Dijo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

-¿Tsuna?- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

-¡Imposible! ¡El no debería estar vivo! ¡He incluso si lo estuviera nadie debería poder tocarme en mi estado actual!- Exclamo Acnologia demasiado sorprendido.

-¿Dijiste imposible? Lo siento por ti, Acnologia, pero ahora mismo…- Tsuna choco sus puños fuerza y mostro sus furiosos ojos rojos carmesí-… ¡No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer!-

Cuando el joven mago de Fairy Tail exclamo con furia esas determinantes palabras, los magos a sus espaldas todavía seguían impresionados de que él estuviera vivo y mientras que Acnologia que se encontraba a unos metros delante de Tsuna, noto como los ojos de color rojo carmesí de ese joven le recordaban a cierto mago.

-Esos ojos…Son los mismos ojos que tenía Zeref cada vez que se enojaba. Eran una clara indicación de su gran poder…pero esta vez es obvio que no es Zeref, es la cría de Natsu, pero entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él tiene esos ojos que me producen un extraño sentimiento de angustia?- Pensaba Acnologia profundamente.

Pero mientras Tsuna no apartaba su furia y determinada mirada de Acnologia en su nuevo estado, los magos que se encontraban a sus espaldas todavía seguían en estado de shock al ver como como él se encontraba muy bien, en especial una cierta chica demonio.

Pero Serena que se encontraba sentada y quieta en el agrietado suelo de la isla estaba totalmente paralizada y sin poder decir ninguna sola palabra. Ella solo se limitaba a soltar lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos mientras observaba la espalda del pelirosa. Además la pelinegra también había notado algo diferente.

Serena podía sentir como al ver la espalda de Tsuna cubierta por esa chaqueta negra sin mangas, esta parecía mucho más grande y además también podía sentir como todo el cuerpo de ese joven parecía emanar un poder misterioso que por alguna razón la hacía sentir una gran confianza y tranquilidad.

-Tsuna…-

Al escuchar como su nombre su susurrado levemente con un tono femenino en estado de tristeza, el mago de fuego agito un poco sus orejas al percatarse de ello. Tsuna decidió apartar la mirada de Acnologia solo un momento para ver que había a sus espaldas.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta y con una seria expresión de calma observo como Serena sentada en el suelo y con una expresión de no poder creer lo que veía, ella y algunos otros de sus compañeros se encontraban soltando lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿En serio eres…Tsuna?- Pregunto la demonio de Zeref con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al escuchar esa pregunta proveniente de su amiga, Tsuna se quedó callado por unos momentos y solo mostrando una calmada expresión pero esa expresión de inmediato fue cambiada por una gran sonrisa que era mucho más cálida que un millón de soles juntos.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con esa pregunta, Serena? ¿Estas dormida? ¿Quién más podría ser?- Contesto el Dragon Slayer sonriendo.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Serena y todos los demás magos que estaban a su alrededor mostraron una sonrisa al reconocer que ese joven de cabellos rosas que estaban en frente de ellos no era nadie más que Tsuna Dragneel.

-¡Tsuna!- Exclamo Serena muy alegre.

-¡Hermano!- Dijo Lucia con una gran sonrisa y con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

La chica demonio solo se limitaba a sonreír y llorar de alegría mientras observaba a un sonriente Tsuna pero Lucia por su parte corrió a gran velocidad y darle un fuerte abrazo a su querido hermano mayor. Pero Lucia y Serena no eran los únicos que estaban felices de ver a ese mago de fuego en frente de ellos.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna!- Repetía Happy mientras saltaba de felicidad.

-En serio…me alegro- Dijo Alicia dejando correr las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Maldición…Nos hiciste preocuparnos a lo grande, maldito carbón humano…- Comento Marcus con ojos un poco húmedos.

-Cuando lleguemos al gremio le daré una paliza por haberme preocupado- Dijo Sonia ocultado sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-Opino lo mismo- Agrego Ryos con una leve sonrisa de alegría.

-¡Raine esta tan feliz de ver a Tsuna-sama! ¡En serio feliz!- Gritaba la peliazul oscura llena de alegría y de una cascada de lágrimas provenientes de sus ojos.

-Tsuna-sama…- Murmuro Sorano con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No nos asustes de esa manera, idiota!- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa y evitando mostrar sus lágrimas de alegría.

-Demonios…Casi me da un infarto- Comento Sophia muy alegre.

Los jóvenes magos mostraban obviamente su clara alegria al ver al joven mago de fuego recuperado, pero cierto Devil Slayer notaba algo extraño pero no peligroso proveniente de ese mismo joven.

-Este tipo logro golpear a Acnologia en su estado actual…Puedo sentir algo diferente…Es como si fuera el pero al mismo tiempo fuera otra persona…Una persona que tiene un gran poder…- Pensaba Rin en seriedad.

Pero mientras los jóvenes y adultos mostraban alegría al ver a Tsuna totalmente en buen estado, Natsu mostrando una sonrisa y ocultando sus lágrimas de alegría bajo su cabello rosa desordenado, comenzó a caminar lentamente con dirección hacia su hijo.

Tsuna después de abrazar a su hermana por un tiempo, noto como su padre con una baja mirada se acercaba a él con un paso muy lento y serio.

-¿Qué te pasa, viejo? No te ves muy alegre que…-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, todo el cuerpo de Tsuna fue rodeado por los fornidos pero cariñosos brazos de su padre que en tan solo un instante se encontraba abrazando a su hijo mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Tsuna se sorprendió por esa acción que su padre se encontraba haciendo, y se sorprendió aún más cuando su cabeza fue suavemente apoyada en el firme pecho de su progenitor.

-Maldición, Tsuna…casi me da un ataque al corazón…Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo por irme por tanto tiempo…pero si tú también vas a irte de mi lado…al menos avisa que vas regresar, mi tonto hijo…- Dijo Natsu con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Ante esas palabras que su padre dijo muy cerca de sus oídos, un sorprendido Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente pero al mismo tiempo también mostraba una leve sonrisa que señalaba claramente su alegría.

-Si…Lo siento, papa…Todos…no volverá a pasar, después de todo…no me gusta que digan que soy igual a mi padre…- Contesto Tsuna muy alegre.

Natsu y Tsuna se separaron después de estar abrazados unos segundos y se miraban a la cara con una sonrisa mientras que sus demás compañeros a su alrededor también se encontraban muy conmovidos y alegres por lo que acaban de ver.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Tsuna-kun…pero hay algo que no logro entender… ¿Cómo es que lograste sobrevivir a ese gran agujero en tu pecho? Incluso si yo usaba todo el poder mágico en mi magia de curación, no hubiera bastado para curarte, pero la herida ahora solo ha desaparecido de tu pecho- Comento Wendy curiosa.

-Y no es solamente eso…no pudo explicarlo pero ahora pareces mucho más fuerte que antes- Agrego Jellal también curioso.

-¿Podrías explicarnos que paso, Tsuna?- Preguntaba la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-No te preocupes, Maestra- Hablo Tsuna con una sonrisa- Solamente tuvo la ayuda de unos familiares que conocí recientemente y de unos compañeros de tu nuestro gremio que tampoco conocía… ¡Pero todos me caían muy bien!-

-¿Familiares? No puede ser…Zeref…- Pensó Natsu de repente.

-¡Lamento interrumpir este momento tan emotivo para todos ustedes, magos! ¡Pero a nadie le gusta que ignoren su presencia!-

Al momento de escuchar esa seria voz, todos los magos cambiaron sus sonrisas de alegría por unos serios rostros y luego todos procedieron a darse la vuelta y apuntar esas serias miradas al hombre detrás de ellos. Todos miraron al ser humanoide cubierto por escamas de un intenso color azabache, con filosas garras en manos y pies, y además con cola y alas de diferente apariencia.

-Acnologia- Susurro Tsuna con desprecio.

-Admito que el hecho de que sobrevivieras en sorprendente pero eso no cambia nada, basura. Con los poderes de Zeref y los míos en un solo cuerpo, soy invencible. Ahora lo único que pueden hacer ustedes es rezar para que los destruya rápido y sin dolor- Dijo el rey de la oscuridad con un serio rostro.

-Maldito arrogante. Sin duda está muy confiado y nos subestima demasiado- Dijo Sting muy enojado.

-Pero no podemos negar que el poder que posee ahora es muy superior que el de todos nosotros juntos. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con nuestros movimientos- Dijo el serio Rogue.

-Pero aun así no nos podemos echar para atrás tan fácilmente. No importa todo el poder que tenga, estoy segura que si luchamos juntos podemos obtendremos la victoria- Exclamo la determinada Erza.

Pero antes de que los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados del consejo pudieran empezar un feroz contrataque hacia el maestro de Seven Satan, algo les había bloqueado el paso. Ese algo había sido Tsuna que se había colocado de espaldas en frente de todos sus compañeros y extendía sus brazos lo cual era una señal que indicaba de que no avanzaran.

Mientras evitaba que sus compañeros avanzaran, Tsuna apuntaba la feroz mirada de sus ojos rojos carmesi con dirección hacia el demoniaco Acnologia que en respuesta también observaba con furia a la cría del mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Erza confundida al ver como el joven pelirosa los frenaba.

-Estoy seguro que después me golpeara cuando diga esto, pero Maestra… ¡Yo me hare cargo de Acnologia!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

Al momento de escuchar las palabras que dijo el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, todos los presentes se sorprendieron. Incluso Acnologia mostro una leve sorpresa al escuchar esa exclamación.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo, idiota?! ¡¿Crees que alguien como tu puede luchar solo contra un monstruo como ese?!- Gritaba Rin con furia.

-¡Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con este tipo, Tsuna! ¡No puedes hacer esto solo, esto no es como lo que hiciste con Alexander! ¡Ese monstruo es muy diferente!- Grito Lisa muy preocupada.

-Hermano…- Susurro Lucia sorprendida.

-¿Por qué rayos crees que puedes vencerlo solo, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Erza confundida.

En respuesta a lo que decían sus compañeros, ese joven de cabello rosa procedió a mover su brazo derecho y colocándolo en una posición que se notaban los bíceps del brazo en donde se encontraba su marca de Fairy Tail, Tsuna levanto su pulgar lo cual era una clara señal de su promesa de victoria.

-¡No se preocupe, Maestra! ¡Cuando dije que ahora mismo no hay nada que no pueda hacer es porque ahora mismo puedo sentir el poder de mis compañeros fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo! ¡Así que este segura de que cuando este luchando con Acnologia, no estaré solo!- Dijo Tsuna con gran determinación en sus palabras.

Con las palabras que presento el hijo del mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail, la séptima maestra podía notar toda la determinación y el poder que fluía de ese joven de cabello rosa que se encontraba de espaldas en frente de ella.

Erza al notar la seriedad y determinación que mostraba Tsuna, ella no tenía otra opción que presentar una sola respuesta ante la petición que pidió ese mago de fuego.

-Está bien, Tsuna… ¡Como la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, te ordeno que ganes!- Exclamo Titania con seriedad.

-¡Sí!- Contesto el pelirosa con determinación.

-Madre… ¿Estas segura?- Preguntaba Alicia un poco sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, Alicia. Como dijo Tsuna…él no está solo- Dijo la peliescarlata con una leve sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Pero a pesar de lo que dijo la maestra de su gremio, cierta chica de cabello negro y con genes demoniacos no podía evitar estar preocupada y anegada ante la decisión de ese joven de cabello rosa por el cual ella sentía tanto afecto.

-Tsuna… ¿Estas segura de esto?- Preguntaba una preocupada Serena.

Lo que pregunto la demonio de los libros de Zeref que también era su querida compañera, provoco que Tsuna con un serio rostro apuntara su mirada hacia ella. Pero de inmediato ese rostro de seriedad fue cambiado por una cálida sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes, Serena! ¡Solo confía en mí y cuando todo esto acabe y vayamos al gremio, te aseguro que comenzara tu fiesta de bienvenida!- Dijo el Dragon Slayer sonriendo.

Al ver la sonrisa cálida y confiada que mostro su amiga, Serena no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento de calma atravesando su pecho. Pero el momento entre la pelinegra y el pelirosa fue interrumpido por una risa que fue escuchada por ellos.

Un serio Tsuna una vez más volteo la mirada, junto con sus compañeros, y todos juntos observaron como esa risa provenía de Acnologia que no se molestaba en ocultarla.

-Lamento si los molesto pero no puedo evitar reírme ante esta decisión tan estúpida…Pero está bien. De todas maneras, tú ibas a ser el primero que destruya con mis nuevos poderes- Dijo el peliblanco con negros y afilados cuernos en su cabeza.

-Yo lo lamento por ti, Acnologia, pero no te resultara tan fácil. Y si no te pones serio, serás tú el destruido- Contesto Tsuna con una leve sonrisa burlona.

-Insolente niño… ¡Quédate ahí, mocoso! ¡Borrare tu existencia con un solo movimiento!- Dijo Acnologia procediendo a levantar su brazo con la intención de empezar a atacar.

-¡Espera, Acnologia! ¡Luchemos en otro lugar, yo no quiero que involucrar a los demás en esta lucha! ¡Seremos solo tú y yo, desgraciado!- Exclamo el serio pelirosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Luchar en otro lugar? Que estupidez- Hablo Acnologia- Esas palabras que escupes de tu miserable boca son solo dignas de decir por alguien capaz de darme un desafío. Y aunque tú lograste darme un golpe fue solo suerte. Con los poderes que yo poseo, no habrá necesidad de irnos a otra parte. Esta lucha terminara en un…-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Acnologia fue callado de una manera que nadie podía esperar. La boca de ese ser cubierto por escamas negras completamente fue sujetado con gran firmeza por una fuerte mano que apareció de repente en frente de él. Y esa misma mano con una fuerza aun mayor comenzó a empujar al rey de la oscuridad sin que este opusiera nada de resistencia.

Ese fuerte empuje que movía todo su cuerpo provoco que Acnologia en menos de un segundo se encontraba lejos de la isla, y sin tener control de su cuerpo, también volara por encima del mar y en dirección contraria al fuerte viento.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionó Acnologia de repente.

Al momento de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el maestro de Seven Satan de inmediato procedió a voltear la mirada y logro observar como esa mano que lo sujetaba con firmeza por su cabeza provenía del cuerpo de un joven como de 18 años que además tenía un cabello rosa, una bufanda blanca, una chaqueta negra, pantalones grises rasgados y la marca de Fairy Tail en el brazo derecho. Era imposible que Acnologia no reconociera a esa persona, pero no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

El maestro de Seven Satan estaba a punto a atacar a ese joven de cabello rosa que lo sujetaba pero en medio del aire y estando a una gran altura sobre el mar, Acnologia dejo de ser empujado y luego fue lanzado con dirección hacia abajo por ese mismo joven de Fairy Tail. La fuerza y velocidad con la que caía Acnologia era tan grande que no lo dejaría extender sus alas para poder evitar caer en el profundo mar.

Pero en vez de caer en el líquido mar, Acnologia terminando cayendo en la sólida tierra de una isla que se encontraba en las cercanías. Esa isla no estaba ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de la anterior isla, y a diferencia de la anterior, en esta isla no había pueblo solo era un gran pedazo de tierra flotante con algunas montañas y arboles a las orillas. Y debido a la fuerte caída de Acnologia había un pequeño cráter en el centro de la isla y una gran cantidad de polvo.

Y el joven que sujetaba a Acnologia, a diferencia de él, ese joven cayó de pie y con gran firmeza en el suelo de la isla y solamente causo algunas grietas. La densa nube de polvo que cubría el cráter en el centro de la isla se despejo con el viento en el momento en que el mago de Fairy Tail toco la isla y dentro de ese pequeño cráter se encontraba Acnologia.

El rey de la oscuridad se encontraba de rodillas en el pequeño cráter y tenía una gran cara de asombro mientras con sus demoniacos ojos observaba el nuevo lugar en donde se encontraba, y mientras que en su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado y aun así no se lo podía creer.

-Esto…no puede ser posible…El me empujo hasta aquí…con una sola mano…- Murmuraba un impresionado Acnologia.

El sorprendido y furioso antiguo rey dragón apunto esta vez esos bestiales ojos de iris dorada y llenos de ira hacia el hombre que lo había enviado a esa isla, que estaba en frente de él y que ahora se colocó en una posición de lucha.

Lamento si te interrumpí, así que déjame terminar lo que ibas a decir- Hablo Tsuna muy serio- Esta lucha terminara en un instante, Acnologia-

Con esas palabras que dijo el Dragon Slayer en frente de él, la ira que sentía Acnologia aumento en gran medida pero él sabía que esa ira podía afectar su juicio durante la batalla. El peliblanco de largo cabello y cuernos en su cabeza, soltó un suspiro para poder calmarse y después procedió a levantarse para después apuntar una seria mirada en contra del joven Dragneel.

-Creo que entiendo ahora un poco, Tsuna-Hablo un serio Acnologia-…No sé cómo lo hiciste pero es obvio que aumentaste tus habilidades físicas aun nuevo nivel y en muy poco tiempo. Con tu nueva velocidad y fuerza lograste traerme hasta aquí y solo paso eso porque yo tenía la guardia baja, pero eso no volverá a pasar. No importa cuánto hayas aumentado tus habilidades físicas, necesitaras mucho más que eso para poder vencerme en mi estado actual-

-Si tú de verdad crees que mis habilidades físicas son lo único que mejoraron, estas muy equivocado, idiota- Dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno no importa, en realidad debo decir que estoy un poco feliz por tus nuevas habilidades, mocoso. Ahora puedo probar al menos un 20 por ciento de mis habilidades contigo- Dijo Acnologia colocándose en posición de lucha.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Si no luchas con todo tu poder al principio de la pelea…Tú perderás- Exclamo Tsuna con seriedad.

Con las palabras que habían dicho los dos magos en esa isla la conversación había terminado y la batalla estaba a punto de iniciar. Por unos minutos en la isla no hubo ninguno sonido o movimiento por parte de Acnologia y Tsuna, solamente se quedaban quietos viendo uno al otro fijamente. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los del viento rozando los árboles y el de las olas chocando contra las formaciones rocosas alrededor de la isla.

Pero de inmediato ese silencio abrasador comenzó a retirarse cuando unos poderosos poderes mágicos comenzaron a azotar la isla y eran provenientes de los únicos usuarios de magia en ella. Mientras Tsuna se cubría con un aura de color rojo carmesí ardiente, Acnologia se cubría con un aura negra llena de depresión e ira. Esos dos grandes poderes que seguían aumentado por cada minuto comenzaron a hacer grietas en el suelo y de esas grietas salían flotando pequeñas piedras.

Pero las pequeñas piedras que flotaban en el aire volvieron al suelo cuando los dos grandes poderes mágicos de fuego y oscuridad desaparearon de repente al igual que los dos poseedores de estos. Pero en un instante, Tsuna y Acnologia aparecieron frente a frente en el centro de la isla y con una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes chocaron sus respectivos puños derechos provocando una gran onda de choque que azoto a toda la isla.

De inmediato un feroz intercambio de ataques comenzó entre esos dos Dragon Slayers de alto nivel. Tsuna y Acnologia lanzaban entre si una serie de puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos, codazos, cabezazos y cualquier otra clase de ataques físicos. Cada choque de ataques provocaba una fuerte ola de impacto en toda la isla. Pero la ráfaga de ataques termino con un choque entre los antebrazos derechos de cada uno.

La fuerza de ese choque provoco que ambos magos salieran volando en direcciones opuestas. Pero Tsuna de inmediato clavo sus manos en el suelo para detener su avanzar y nuevamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia Acnologia, excepto que esta vez comenzó a cubrir su pierna izquierda con unas intensas llamas.

 **-¡Karyu no…!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación dio un gran salto que lo posiciono encima de Acnologia, y este al ver que su enemigo se preparaba para lanzar un ataque, de inmediato levanto sus dos brazos cubiertos con escamas negras y los cruzo por encima de su cabellera blanca con cuernos.

- **¡…Kagitsume!-**

El joven pelirosa lanzo una fuerte patada cubierta con llamas más fuertes que las usuales, hacia Acnologia, y este la bloquea con una fuerza pareja en sus dos brazos cruzados. El antiguo rey dragón extendió sus brazos y provoco que Tsuna perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente. Pero esos momentos fueron suficientes para que Acnologia lanzara un ataque con dura cola hacia Tsuna.

Esta vez fue Tsuna quien cruzo sus dos brazos para poder bloquear con éxito el fuerte impacto que género esa cola de escamas negras en la parte posterior del cuerpo del antiguo rey dragon. El impacto lanzo a Tsuna hacia atrás, pero este clavo sus manos de nuevo en el suelo y detuvo su avanzar para después comenzar a tomar una gran cantidad de aire llenando sus mejillas.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Liberando el rugido de un dragón al mismo tiempo, Tsuna lanzo de su boca una gran cantidad de llamas color naranja ardiente carmesí, y ese intenso fuego que avanzaba a gran velocidad cubrió completo a Acnologia. Pero cuando las llamas se despejaron completamente, el joven de cabello rosa y ojos rojos observo frustrado como Acnologia se había envuelto con su ala emplumada y su ala escamosa.

Cuando ambas se despejaron, Tsuna observo como el maestro de Seven Satan tenía su mano izquierda levantada y en sus filosos dedos con garras negras se encontraba acumulada una gran cantidad de energía oscura también llamada simplemente oscuridad. Y esa oscuridad era apuntada hacia el mago de Fairy Tail.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Yari Arashi!-**

Cuando Acnologia dijo el nombre de su ataque, de su mano fueron disparadas una gran cantidad de filosas y alargadas lanzas formadas de materia oscura que con un veloz avance se dirigieron todas hacia Tsuna. Pero este en vez de esquivarlas o bloquearlas, comenzó a correr hacia ellas con una gran velocidad.

Y con agilidad igual o más impresionante, Tsuna procedió a esquivar a cada una de las lanzas de oscuridad lanzadas por Acnologia. Y al mismo tiempo mientras esquivaba las lanzas, el mago de fuego se acercaba más y más a su enemigo.

El rey de la oscuridad se encontraba un poco impresionado y molesto al ver la gran agilidad que Tsuna poseía, y se impresiono y molesto más al ver que mientras avanzaba su cuerpo comenzaba a ser cubierto con un poderoso fuego color carmesí ardiente.

 **-¡Karyu no Kenkaku!-**

Tras esquivar a todas las lanzas, Tsuna piso con gran firmeza y se impulsó hacia delante con las llamas que cubrían completamente su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia Acnologia preparando la envestida con su cabeza. Pero Acnologia por su parte, extendió sus dos grandes y diferentes alas y alzo vuelo y esquivando así el ataque de Tsuna.

Tsuna frustrado freno su avanzar y aparto las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo y después con una furia en sus ojos, levanto la mirada y observo como Acnologia lo observaba desde el cielo mientras hacía batir sus alas las cuales les permitían estar ahí. Pero mientras estaba en el cielo, el maestro de Seven Satan observaba al mago de Fairy Tail y pensaba seriamente sobre sus poderes recién adquiridos.

-¿Qué rayos paso?-Pensó Acnologia calmado- Antes de que yo obtuviera los poderes de Zeref, este mocoso apenas podía chocar sus puños contra mí pero ahora está rivalizando perfectamente conmigo. No sé qué paso, pero sus habilidades físicas y magia aumentaron considerablemente. Parece que tendré que esforzarme un poco más-

Con las palabras que había dicho dentro de su cabeza, Acnologia que batía sus grandes alas para poder volar, extendió sus dos brazos con dirección hacia la isla a sus pies y en donde se encontraba Tsuna. Y en sus manos de repente comenzó a reunirse una gran cantidad de una poderosa y aterradora materia oscura en forma de grandes esferas.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Shageki Ame!-**

Tras decir el nombre de su hechizo, de las manos de Acnologia fueron disparadas una gran cantidad de rayos de oscuridad y todos iban dirigidos hacia un solo objetivo, Tsuna. Al ver como esa lluvia de ataques de oscuridad se dirigía hacia él, Tsuna obviamente no iba a quedarse quieto.

Cuando los rayos de oscuridad comenzaron a colisionar contra el suelo de la isla y causaban grandes explosiones y cráteres, Tsuna de inmediato comenzó a esquivarlos con una gran agilidad. Pero a pesar de que no recibía el impacto de los rayos directamente, estos rozaban al pelirosa por muy poco pero aun así le causaban serios cortes y quemaduras en su resistente piel. El mago de Fairy Tail sabía que no iba a ser capaz de esquivar ese constante ataque por mucho tiempo.

-Esto es malo…Este molesto ataque no para…No tengo suficiente espacio para esquivarlos todos y tampoco tengo la suficiente velocidad… ¡Es hora de usarlo! ¡El hechizo que me dieron!- Pensó Tsuna muy seriamente.

Con ese claro pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, El joven pelirosa siguió esquivando los contantes y veloces rayos de oscuridad que caían de las manos de Acnologia que volaba en el cielo aunque se le dificultaba un poco. Pero a pesar de hacia eso, Tsuna hizo algo que impresiono aún más al maestro de Seven Satan que lo observaba desde el cielo, y ese algo fue haber cerrado sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cerro sus ojos durante mi ataque? ¿Acaso se volvió loco?- Reaccionó el peliblanco con cuernos muy sorprendido.

Pero a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, Tsuna no tenía ahora tanta dificultad para esquivar todos esos rayos de oscuridad que caían desde arriba, es más parecía como si sus sentidos hubieran aumentado aún más. Y sin duda lo más sorprendente que paso, fue como la marca de Fairy Tail en el hombro derecho de Tsuna comenzó a destellar levemente en colores carmesí.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?- Preguntaba Acnologia sorprendido y confundido.

-Maestros de las antiguas generaciones…También mi abuelo y mi tío…Les agradezco por darme este poder… ¡El poder de obtener más que los sentimientos de mis compañeros! ¡Ahora tengo el poder de cruzar el camino de las hadas para así guiar a todos hacia la luz que destruye la oscuridad!- Exclamo Tsuna abriendo los ojos y mostrando sus pupilas de color rojo carmesí que estaban rodeados de un ardiente iris.

Las palabras de determinación que dijo Tsuna provoco que el leve brillo que provenía de la marca de su gremio fue aumentado increíblemente y de repente esa misma comenzó a extenderse. De la marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna, comenzaron a extender unas líneas horizontales y verticales, parecidas a circuitos, que se posicionaron en ambos brazos de Tsuna, por sus mejillas y frente conectada a sus ojos y también por su fornido pecho y abdomen.

Cuando las líneas provenientes de la marca de Fairy Tail se extendieron por todos esos lugares, el brillo ceso y ahora esas líneas eran marcas de color rojo que estaban todas unidas. Y el Dragon Slayer mientras esquivaba observo furiosamente a Acnologia.

 **-¡Fairy Cross!-**

Con el nombre del hechizo que dijo Tsuna, y las marcas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, Acnologia que seguía atacando y observaba todo desde el cielo, actuó muy sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Fairy Cross? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y que son esas marcas que cubren su cuerpo?- Reacciono el maestro de Seven Satan sorprendido.

-Para esquivar esta lluvia de ataque, necesito ser más veloz… ¡Y para eso necesito tu ayuda…Alicia, Jellal-san!- Exclamo Tsuna con una seria mirada.

Con las palabras que dijo el Dragon Slayer que esquivaba los constantes rayos con gran agilidad, algo extraño comenzó a pasar en la isla en donde Acnologia y el estaban anteriormente. En esa isla se encontraban todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus demás aliados que se encontraban muy impresionados al ver como Tsuna se había llevado a Acnologia a otra isla.

Los magos podían ver la otra isla a la distancia y también podían ver las grandes explosiones de energía oscura que ocurrían ahí por culpa de los rayos de Acnologia que colisionaban ferozmente contra el suelo. Todo lo esos magos podían hacer en ese momento era rezar por la victoria de su compañero.

-No puedo creer lo que veo… ¿Qué rayos estará pasando en esa isla?- Preguntaba Lisa al ver la explosiones en la lejana isla.

-No lo sabemos…pero espero que Tsuna-sama este bien- Comento Sorano preocupada.

-Tsuna…- Pensaba Serena muy preocupada.

Pero mientras Serena observaba muy preocupada la isla donde se llevaba a cabo una furiosa batalla, no noto como a sus espaldas la observaba un cierto Devil Slayer con una seria mirada en sus ojos.

-Esta chica…Se nota que está demasiado preocupada por ese idiota…maldición, ella cada vez más me hace cambiar mi opinión sobre…-

Pero antes de que Rin pudiera terminar la oración que se encontraba dentro de sus pensamientos, algo que lo sorprendió a él y al resto de los magos en esa isla ocurrió.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Dijo de repente la voz de Alicia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Alicia?- Preguntaba preocupada la séptima maestra.

Todos los magos en la destruida isla rápidamente voltearon sus miradas y las dirigieron hacia la hija de la séptima maestra y un antiguo mago santo y observaron algo que los sorprendió. Ese algo fue como la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en la pierna derecha de Alicia comenzó a brillar fuertemente.

-¿Su marca del gremio…está brillando?- Reacciono Sonia sorprendida.

-Alicia, ¿Tú estás haciendo eso?- Pregunto Marcus curioso.

-¡Claro que no, yo tampoco sé lo que está pasando! ¡Simplemente comenzó a brillar de repente!- Contesto la peliescarlata con flequillo azul muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Y esto?!-

Nuevamente una repentina voz de sorpresa provoco que todos los magos en la isla voltearan sus miradas hacia una persona. Pero esta vez no fue hacia algún mago de Fairy Tail o de otro gremio. Las miradas de asombro fueron dirigidos esta vez a un miembro del consejo con cabello azul y que además poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Al ver la marca de su gremio se presentaba y además liberaba un intenso destello azul claro, en una zona del cuerpo del padre de Alicia todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

-La marca de Fairy Tail…está en el brazo de Jellal… ¡¿Verdad?!- Reaccionó Richard sorprendido.

-Oye, Jellal, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?- Preguntaba Erik asombrado.

-¡No lo sé! ¡La marca apareció de repente, y comenzó a brillar!- Exclamo el peliazul también muy asombrado con lo que veía.

Pero lo que nadie vio, ni siquiera los magos de Fairy Tail, fue como una silueta femenina y un poco pequeña se encontraba oculta en una de las destrozabas casas de la isla. Esa pequeña niña de cabello rubio, alas en su cabeza, ojos verdes y un vestido rosa se reia mientras se ocultaba.

-Te daré nuestra marca temporalmente al igual que a los demás…aunque de después de todo, todos los que están en esta isla se parecen mucho a los miembros de Fairy Tail- Dijo el fantasma de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail antes de desaparecer.

-La marca de Alicia comenzó a brillar y la marca de Fairy Tail apareció en Jellal…- Natsu apunto su mirada hacia la isla en donde ocurría una feroz batalla-… ¿Es cosa tuya, Tsuna?-

De regreso en la isla en donde se encontraban Tsuna y Acnologia, el pelirosa con marcas rojas en su cuerpo seguía esquivando hábilmente la lluvia de rayos de oscuridad lanzados por el Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad, pero eso no iba a seguir así durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras esquivaba velozmente los rayos de oscuridad con su cuerpo, la marca de Tsuna que era de color rojo, nuevamente comenzó a brillar fuertemente pero este brillo era diferente a los liberados anteriormente. El brillo de la marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna era de un color rojo carmesí pero que además cruzaba los colores amarillos de la marca de Alicia y del color azul claro de la repentina marca de Jellal.

 **-¡Meteor!-**

Cuando el pelirosa nombro repentinamente ese hechizo, todo su cuerpo que esquivaba hábilmente los rayos de oscuridad fue rodeado por un fuerte brillo dorado y con ese brillo cubriendo su cuerpo, Tsuna desapareció de los ojos de Acnologia que volaba en el cielo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono el rey de la oscuridad sorprendido.

Pero Tsuna no había desaparecido de esa isla que era golpeada por los rayos de oscuridad que caían de las manos de Acnologia. En realidad el Dragon Slayer se encontraba corriendo, o mejor dicho, volando como si fuera una estrella fugaz y esquivando con éxito a todos esos ataques que caían desde arriba.

El maestro de Seven Satan que seguía con su feroz ataque de rayos de oscuridad, observo muy sorprendido como el hijo de Natsu esquivaba todos sus ataques fácilmente pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue en ver como ese joven utilizaba la misma magia que usaba un miembro del consejo y también la hija de este.

-¡Imposible! ¡Esa magia…Es Magia de Cuerpo Celestial! ¡¿Cómo puede usar esa clase de magia, ese mocoso?!- Exclamo Acnologia con gran sorpresa.

Con la nueva velocidad de un meteoro dorado con toques flameantes, Tsuna dio un gran salto que le permitió esquivar todos los rayos de oscuridad y posicionarse con enorme velocidad detrás de Acnologia que seguía volando en el cielo. Pero cuando Tsuna se posiciono detrás de su enemigo, el brillo dorado alrededor de su cuerpo se desvaneció al igual que el brillo de su marca del gremio.

-¡Ahora necesito sus magias! ¡Marcus, Laxus!- Exclamo Tsuna muy serio.

Y nuevamente la marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna conectada a las líneas que había en su cuerpo comenzó a brillar fuertemente. Pero además en la isla donde se encontraban sus compañeros, otro suceso extraño comenzó a pasar.

La marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en la pierna de Alicia dejo de liberar un fuerte brillo, y la marca de Jellal en su antebrazo también había desaparecido. Pero ahora la marca de azul oscuro en el cuello de Marcus y la marca de color negro junto a unos tatuajes en el torso de Laxus, comenzaron a brillar fuertemente sus respectivos colores.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Ahora mi marca está brillando al igual que la de Alicia antes!- Exclamo el joven albino muy sorprendido.

-¡La mía también!- Agrego Laxus también con sorpresa.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué las marcas de nuestro gremio están brillando como unas linternas de navidad?- Preguntaba Elfman con asombro.

-¿Tendrá que ver con la batalla entre Acnologia y Tsuna?- Se preguntaba Mirajane curiosa y preocupada.

De regreso en la isla de la batalla, la marca de Tsuna, que se encontraba detrás de Acnologia en el aire, comenzó a brillar fuertemente liberando los colores rojo, azul y negro. Y además mientras en el brazo derecho del joven pelirosa aparecían fuertes y ardientes llamas carmesí, en su brazo izquierdo aparecían unos letales y poderosos truenos dorados.

 **-¡Raienryu no Agito!-**

Juntando los truenos y llamas en sus dos manos, El Dragon Slayer impacto con gran fuerza un poderoso golpe de llamas eléctricas en la escamosa, picosa y alada espalda de Acnologia que recibió el impacto con gran sorpresa y dolor. Ese repentino y fuerte ataque provoco que el antiguo rey dragón fuera lanzado e impactado con mucha severidad contra el duro suelo de la isla.

La caída de Acnologia causo otro pequeño cráter en la isla al igual que una densa nube de polvo que lo cubría, pero cuando ese polvo se despejo, el peliblanco con cuernos observo como Tsuna había aterrizado de pie en el suelo y se encontraba a unos metros en frente de él.

-¡Es tu turno, Lisa!- Susurro Tsuna con una sonrisa.

Con esas palabras por parte de Tsuna, su marca de Fairy Tail nuevamente dejo de liberar un brillo rojo, azul y negro y comenzó a liberar uno de colores distintos. Y en la isla pasaba lo mismo. Las marcas de Marcus y su padre dejaron de brillar y la marca de Sabertooth de Lisa, que se encontraba en su hombro derecho comenzó a desatar un fuerte destello blanco.

-¡Ahora es mi marca de Sabertooth!- Reacciono Lisa con sorpresa.

Pero mientras todos fijaban su mirada en la marca de Sabertooth de la joven rubia, también observaron como esa misma marca comenzó a cambiar de forma y repentinamente se transformó en la marca del gremio de magos, Fairy Tail dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-No puede ser…la marca de Lisa-chan…- Hablo Sorano sorprendida.

-La marca de Lisa-sama...ahora es de Fairy Tail…- Dijo Yukino igual de sorprendida.

-¡No es que me moleste ni nada por el estilo, pero prefiero la marca de Sabertooth! ¡Devuélvanmela!- Exclamaba Lisa muy nerviosa mientras agitaba su brazo derecho.

-Con que no te molesta, eh…- Comento Sonia con una gota de sudor bajando por sus mejillas mientras observaba a Lisa.

-No te preocupes- Hablo Jellal- Si es igual que la marca que apareció en mi cuerpo, desaparecerá dentro de poco-

-Pero… ¿Por qué las marcas de Fairy tail están apareciendo en personas que no son miembros? ¿Y por qué todas están brillando? Juvia no lo sabe- Preguntaba la curiosa maga de agua.

-Eso es algo que no sabemos…pero puedo notar que tiene que ver con una magia muy poderosa- Dijo el serio Macbeth.

-Maldición, todo esto es muy confuso- Comento una molesto Angel.

Al mismo tiempo en la otra isla, la marca de Tsuna ahora desataba un fuerte destello rojo y blanco y el poseedor de esa marca recubrió todo su cuerpo con unas poderosas llamas de color blanco que brillaban igual de fuerte que la poderosa luz santa.

-¡Ahora que tengo todo el poder del dragón blanco, este ataque será 20 veces más poderoso!- Exclamo el Dragón Slayer de Llamas Blancas.

De inmediato el determinado Tsuna comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en su boca y al mismo tiempo reunió todas esas llamas de un fuerte color blanco que rodeaban su cuerpo.

 **-¡Hakuenryu no Hoko!-**

El joven de cabellos rosas libero de su boca, junto con el alarido de un dragón, una poderosa y enorme ráfaga de llamas blancas que brillaba tan fuerte como la luz. Y ese poderoso rugido iba dirigido hacia a Acnologia a unos metros en frente de Tsuna, y este al observar el ataque que se dirigía hacia él, de inmediato doblo sus alas escamosas y emplumadas de color negro y las uso para cubrirse.

Pero a pesar de eso, el impacto del rugido del dragón de llamas blancas lanzo al antiguo rey dragón con una enorme fuerza a impactar y destruir a unas de las tantas montañas de la isla en la que se encontraban los dos Dragon Slayers.

Acnologia de inmediato extendió sus dos grandes alas y dos fornidos brazos escamosos y destruzo completamente las rocas de la destrozada montaña que lo cubrían. Después de eso, Acnologia solo repasaba dentro de su cabeza los ataques de Tsuna había usado en su contra.

-Las llamas eléctricas que usa su padre…Y la una combinación de sus llamas con la luz santa de Weisslogia… ¡¿Cómo es capaz de usar tantas magias mata dragones?!- Pensaba Acnologia muy molesto.

-¡No creas que eso es todo!- Dijo la repentina voz de Tsuna.

Luego con su impresionante velocidad, el mago de fuego apareció al lado de un sorprendido Acnologia y de nuevamente su marca comenzó a brillar y esta vez liberaba los colores rojo y negro, al igual que las marcas de Ryos y Gajeel que comenzaron a brillar mientras ellos estaban en la isla.

Con gran velocidad, Tsuna comenzó a apretar con severidad su puño derecho y lo levanto con la intensión de lanzar un ataque. Pero antes de lanzar un golpe, la piel de ese puño fue cubierta por unas escamas de hierro muy brillosas que de inmediato comenzaron a arder por las intensas llamas de Tsuna que lo cubrían.

 **-¡Tetsuenryu no Go Ken!-**

El Dragon Slayer de rosado cabello lanzo un puñetazo revestido con un duro hierro y un ardiente fuego hacia Acnologia, y este al ver esta acción por parte de su enemigo, de inmediato levanto su brazo derecho cubierto con escamas azabaches muy resistentes y uso su antebrazo para bloquear el fuerte impacto de ese golpe-

Pero aun así, el fuerte impacto creado por ese golpe de hierro y fuego lanzo al maestro de Seven Satan unos metros hacia atrás, y este de inmediato clavo las filosas garras de sus pies en el terroso suelo de la isla para frenar su avanzar. Después de eso, Acnologia observo el brazo que recibió el golpe de Tsuna y observo furioso como ese brazo temblaba lo cual era un indicativo para el dolor que sentía.

-Este maldito mocoso…- Susurro un molesto Acnologia crujiendo sus colmillos.

-Más vale que te prepares desgraciado… ¡Te mostrare todo el poder que puede ofrecer este Fairy Cross!- Exclamo un sonriente Tsuna.

Mientras el valiente y poderoso pelirosa continuaba su furiosa batalla contra el enojado y aterrador hombre cubierto completamente con escamas negras, sus demás compañeros, ya calmados, se encontraban discutiendo que es lo que pasaba respecto a las brillantes marcas de Fairy Tail después de que las más recientes marcas, que fueron las de Gajeel y Ryos, brillaran.

-El brillo se fue- Comento Ryos observo su marca.

-Demonios, ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?- Se preguntaba Gajeel muy molesto y fastidiado.

-Nuestras marcas brillan una tras otra, y también apareciendo en personas que no son miembros… ¿Sera que algo…o alguien está provocando esto?- Menciono Cana curiosa.

-¿No podría ser uno de los grandes hechizos de nuestro gremio?- Dijo Mirajane.

-Podría ser…- Contesto Laxus dudoso.

-Perdón pero no entiendo, ¿A qué se refiere cuando dicen que es uno de los hechizos de su gremio?- Pregunto el maestro de Sabertooth.

-Son una clase de hechizos muy poderosos que han sido utilizados por los miembros de nuestro gremio desde que este se fundó- Explico Gray.

-Si Juvia recuerda bien, Cana-san uso uno de esos hechizos durante los juegos mágicos- Comento la hermosa peliazul.

-¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Fue esa gran luz que destruyo el EMP! ¡Fue algo increíble!- Exclamo Sting recordando con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda lo fue, pero no creo que este sea el momento para recordar agradables momentos, Cariño- Dijo Lissana calmando a su esposo.

-Y entonces, ¿Algunos de esos grandes hechizos podría explicar lo que está pasando con las marcas de Fairy Tail?- Pregunto el serio Rogue.

-No lo creo…Están el Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, y el Fairy Sphere y ninguno de esos tres tiene que ver con el brillo de nuestras marcas- Contesto Gray un poco molesto.

-También está el Fairy Heart que se encuentra dentro del Lumen Histoire debajo del gremio…pero tampoco tiene que ver con lo que está pasando- Pensó en silencio la maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Además nuestras marcas solamente están brillando, y apareciendo en magos que no son miembros aparte de eso nada mas está pasando- Comento Evergreen molesta con lo que pasaba.

-Eso no es el del todo cierto- Dijo repentinamente un peliazul.

De inmediato los magos que buscaban la respuesta al misterioso hechizo voltearon la mirada hacia el padre de Alicia, y el "no" esposo pero si amado de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail que lucía muy serio.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Jellal-san?- Pregunto Lucia curiosa.

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero cuando la marca de Fairy Tail apareció en mi cuerpo pude sentir algo extraño- Dijo el miembro del consejo.

-¿Algo extraño? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntaba el veloz Sawyer.

-Sentí…como si mi poder mágico se conectara solo por unos momentos a un extraño poder…un poder mucho más grande pero pacifico- Dijo Jellal colocando su brazo derecho sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, el mismo lugar donde apareció la marca de Fairy Tail.

-Estas diciendo que cuando la marca de Fairy Tail apareció en ti, ¿Tu poder mágico fue tomado?- Preguntaba Cana.

-No era eso. No sentí como si se hiciera más débil o más fuerte, solo es como dije. Sentí como si mi poder se conectara solo por un tiempo a algo o alguien- Contesto el peliazul muy serio.

-¿Se conectara a alguien?- Reacciono Rin un poco sorprendido y muy confundido.

-Ahora que lo dice, creo también pude sentir lo mismo que Jellal-san...Sentí como si ya no fuera no fuera una sola persona pero tampoco era dos…simplemente fue una conexión que duro unos momentos- Agrego Marcus con su mano derecho sobre la marca de su cuello.

-Creo que yo también sentí eso… ¿Pero qué es lo que será esa sensación?- Preguntaba Alicia confundida.

-Fairy Cross-

Esa repentina respuesta por parte de una voz masculina sorprendió levemente a todos los curiosos magos, y de inmediato estos magos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail, que tenía su seria mirada apuntada hacia la isla donde se llevaba a cabo una furiosa batalla entre su hijo y el enemigo que había derrotado hace 20 años.

-Natsu-san- Reacciono Serena un poco sorprendida.

-¿Fairy…Cross? ¿Es uno de los grandes hechizos de Fairy Tail de los que hablaban antes, Natsu-sama?- Pregunto Sorano confundida.

-Sí, y uno de los más antiguos- Contesto el pelirosa de mayor edad.

-Yo nunca he escuchado el nombre de ese hechizo- Agrego Laxus confuso.

-Es que este hechizo no es tan utilizado que digamos- Hablo Natsu muy serio- Fairy Law, Glitter y Sphere son los hechizos más fuertes de nuestro gremio, pero antes de que estos tres se coronaran como los más fuertes, hubo una gran variedad de hechizos legendarios utilizados por nuestro gremio, y uno de esos fue el Fairy Cross-

-¿Y ese Fairy Cross que tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a las marcas de su gremio, Salamander?- Pregunto el Devil Slayer de la isla.

-Sí, tiene mucho que ver. El Fairy Cross se define como el hechizo que permite cruzar los caminos de todas las hadas y dirigirla hacia la luz que destruirá la oscuridad- Explico Natsu muy serio.

-¿Cruza los caminos de las hadas? ¡No entiendo! ¡Explícalo, Papa!- Se quejaba Lucia jalando el abrigo de su padre.

-Bueno para ser más literal, este hechizo permite al que lo está usando cruzar su magia temporalmente con la magia de cualquier otro miembro de nuestro gremio. Se podría decir que es un hechizo que permite que un mago de Fairy Tail haga varios y poderosos Unison Raid en muy poco tiempo. Este hechizo es muy útil para un combate uno contra uno- Dijo el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail.

-Eso significa que cuando una de nuestras marcas está brillando o aparece en el pecho de otra persona…es que una persona conecta nuestras magias temporalmente, ¿Verdad?- Hablo Alicia aclarando.

-Y esa persona no podría ser…- Hablo Raine.

-… ¿Tsuna?- Preguntaba Serena confundida y sorprendida.

-Es lo más probable- Hablo Natsu- Tal vez no este confirmado pero, tal vez de alguna forma, mientras Zeref poseía el cuerpo de Tsuna, este de alguna manera logro transferirlo un poco de su poder mágico y le dio la habilidad de usar el Fairy Cross, eso explicaría el repentino aumento de poder de Tsuna-

-En otras palabras, ya que él también tiene al menos un poco del poder de Zeref mas el Fairy Cross, Tsuna es el único que puede luchar contra Acnologia en su estado actual- Dijo Erza muy serio y un poco frustrada.

-Lo único que nos queda es rezar por su victoria- Dijo Jellal tomando la mano de su querida peliescarlata tranquilizándola un poco.

Pero a pesar de que cada persona en esa isla apoyaban a Tsuna, su padre, su hermana menor y todos sus demás compañeros y amigos no podían evitar preocuparse, en especial una chica demonio que miraba la isla lejana con ojos de preocupación mientras sus manos estaban colocadas en forma de rezo.

-Tsuna…- Pensaba Serena muy preocupada por su querido amigo.

Serena miraba la isla en donde se llevaba a cabo la gran batalla que decidiría el futuro del mundo, mientras que Rin por unos momentos fijaba su seria mirada en su vieja amiga para después también fijar esa mirada en la isla donde luchaba su antiguo maestra y viejo enemigo.

-Una porción de los poderes de Zeref…un hechizo legendario…y el apoyo de todos tus queridos amigos…No sé porque, pero creo que necesitaras más que eso para vencer a mi antiguo maestro… Tsuna…- Susurraba el joven peliblanco con seriedad.

De regreso en la isla donde se llevaba en proceso un combate, Tsuna y Acnologia, una vez más, intercambiaban una feroz ráfaga de golpes y patadas que chocaban entre si causando fuertes ondas que agitaban toda la isla y los mares a su alrededor.

El joven pelirosa lanzaba con intensidad una furiosa ráfaga de puños envueltos en ardientes llamas carmesí pero aun así Acnologia fue lo suficientemente veloz para sujetar con gran firmeza el brazo izquierdo de este joven con su escamoso brazo derecho de color azabache, evitando así que se moviera.

-¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame!- Gritaba Tsuna molesto.

-¡No será tan fácil, insecto!- Hablo Acnologia seriamente- ¡No sé cómo lo haces, pero no importa si usas las débiles magias de tus compañeros combinadas con la tuya, tu derrota es definitiva ante el rey de la oscuridad!-

-¡No es solamente sus magias! ¡Te lo dije, tengo todos sus sentimientos conmigo, y mientras los tenga, no puedo perder ante ti!- Exclamo el mago de fuego lleno de determinación.

-¡Pues entonces muere con esos sentimientos!- Contesto el furioso peliblanco con cuernos.

El rey de la oscuridad levanto su brazo izquierdo y rodeándola con su energía oscura preparando un fuerte ataque, pero antes de poder atacar, el determinado Tsuna rodeo su puño derecho con un poderoso fuego de color carmesí y de inmediato conecto un poderoso golpe en la mejilla de Acnologia obligándolo a soltarlo y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Pero Acnologia de inmediato extendió su ala escamosa y su ala emplumada y detuvo su avanzar para después comenzar a tomar una enorme cantidad de aire que lleno sus mejillas además de la materia oscura que rodeaba su escamoso cuerpo.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Hoko!-**

El hombre de escamas negras en todo su cuerpo, libero junto el alarido de algún monstruo, un enorme ráfaga de energía oscura que se parecía a una enorme cantidad de llamas negras. Al observar el ataque que se dirigía hacia él, Tsuna rodeo sus pies con intensas llamas y se impulsó con ellas para elevarse y esquivar el poderoso rugido de su enemigo que termino exterminando a una pequeña manada de árboles en la isla.

Estando suspendido en el aire por unos momentos, Tsuna apunto su mirada hacia Acnologia y ahora fue el quien comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire llenando sus mejillas además de sus propias llamas ardientes.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Ahora fue el Dragon Slayer de Fuego quien disparo su potente rugido además del verdadero alarido de un dragon. Esa poderosa ráfaga de fuego siguió avanzando calcinando los suelos de la isla hasta que llego a Acnologia. Pero al igual que las veces anteriores, el antiguo rey dragón se cubrió de las llamas con ambas sus dos alas cruzadas.

Pero cuando las llamas se extinguieron y el maestro de Seven Satan aparto sus alas, este sorprendido observo como Tsuna se encontraba en frente de el con sus dos puños cubiertos de intensas llamas carmesí. Acnologia al ver a su enemigo tan cerca de él, decidió apartarse un poco pero el pelirosa no iba a dejarse tan fácil.

-¡No escaparas!- Exclamo el pelirosa furioso.

Con esas palabras, la marca de Tsuna en su hombro derecho nuevamente comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad. Y mientras de regreso en la isla, repentinamente la marca en el pecho de Gray y la marca en la pierna de su hija comenzaron a brillar también.

-¡Ahora es la marca de Gray-sama la cual brilla!- Dijo Juvia un poco sorprendida.

-¿Ahora necesita mi magia? ¡Puedes tomarla, Tsuna!- Dijo Gray muy serio.

Después de dichas palabras, el mago de hielo pelinegro decidió ver como actuaba su hija y observo estupefacto como Raine lanzaba corazones de su cabeza y rodaba por el suelo con gran felicidad mientras su marca de Fairy Tail liberaba un brillo azul.

-¡Raine ahora está conectada con Tsuna-sama! ¡Estoy en el cielo!- Gritaba la peliazul oscura con felicidad.

-¡Actúa seria, Raine!- Dijo Gray muy molesto.

-Se nota que es la hija de Juvia…- Comento Meredy con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

De regreso en la isla de la batalla, La marca de Tsuna, el cual se encontraba cerca de Acnologia, siguió brillando fuertemente y comenzó a mezclar los colores de rojo y azul. Cuando eso pasó las llamas de Tsuna en sus dos brazos derechos se tornaron de un frio color azul mezclado con un carmesí ardiente.

 **-¡Hyoenryu no Yokugeki!-**

Con determinación el mago de fuego y hielo agito sus brazos hacia adelante y lanzo con fuerza y velocidad una ráfaga de frias y calientes llamas azules hacia Acnologia en frente de él. Y este que no tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con sus alas esta vez, cruzo sus dos brazos para evitar serios daños.

Las llamas azules cubrieron por completo al maestro de Seven Satan, pero este de repente extendió sus brazos y despejo todas las llamas lanzadas por Tsuna de su alrededor.

-¡Idiota, te lo dije! ¡Combinar tu magia con la de los demás no lograra nada ante mí! ¡Hasta aquí llegaron tus torpes juegos!- Exclamo Acnologia con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa de burla.

Con el comentario que dijo su enemigo, Acnologia se confundió al principio pero después se sorprendió al notar algo raro en su cuerpo. El maestro de Seven Satan volteo la cabeza levemente y se sorprendió aún más por lo que vio. Acnologio vio como sus alas, tanto la escamosa como la emplumada, habían sido congeladas por el ataque anterior.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Acnologia con sorpresa y desprecio- ¡¿Mis alas están congeladas con una simple magia de hielo?!-

-¡No es una simple magia de hielo! ¡Es magia de hielo combinada con magia mata-dragones, pero además de eso tiene todo el poder de los mejores magos de hielo de este mundo, no los subestimes!- Exclamo el serio pelirosa.

Con su enemigo incapaz de poder volar, Tsuna se acercó y apretó con fuerza su puño derecho para que después sus colores que liberaba su marca fueran intercambiados de azul y rojo a rojo, azul oscuro y negro, lo cual era un indicativo de que el joven pelirosa estaba usando ahora las magias de Marcus y Laxus.

Con esas magias cruzadas con la suya, el puño derecho de Tsuna fue cubierto con un poderoso fuego carmesí recubierto además con unos monstruosos rayos dorados.

 **-¡Raienryu no Gekitetsu!-**

Con furia dentro de él, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego y Rayo impacto un fuerte golpe de llamas relampagueantes en el pecho de Acnologia, y además de destrozar el hielo que cubría sus alas, lo lanzo a volar con una fuerza explosiva a chocar con severidad contra otra de las tantas montañas de la isla.

Pero al igual que las veces anteriores, Acnologia no tuvo dificultad para levantarse y destruir por completo todos los escombros de la montaña, y además su ira si había aumentado mucho más que antes.

-En serio eres molesto, cría de Natsu- Hablo Acnologia lleno de ira- Si quieres jugar así está bien. Yo al igual que tú también tengo el poder de muchos a mi disposición-

Con ese último comentario por parte del poderoso Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad, todo el cuerpo de este fue rodeado en un instante por una enorme capa de energía oscura que crecía a cada segundo. Y de esa capa de oscuridad que seguía extendiéndose parecían que salían unas siluetas con forma humana.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Bushin!-**

Cuando Acnologia dijo el nombre de su hechizo, esa gran cantidad de materia oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo se transformó en una gran cantidad de clones de Acnologia, que a diferencia del original, estos tenían la apariencia del Acnologia original pero aun así eran muy poderosos.

Todos los clones de Acnologia, que eran al menos como 100, comenzaron a correr con dirección a un solo objetivo, el cual el mago de Fairy Tail de pie en esa isla. Tsuna se sorprendió al ver la enorme cantidad de enemigos que se dirigían hacia el a gran velocidad pero aun así no tenía miedo de enfrentarlos.

-¡No creas que porque aparecieron más de ti yo tengo miedo, después de todo, tu solo le copiaste el truco a Sorano!- Menciono Tsuna muy serio.

Nuevamente la marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna comenzó a desatar un fuerte brillo, al mismo tiempo en la otra isla, la marca de Sabertooth de la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación se transformó en una marca de Fairy Tail y también desataba un fuerte brillo en color negro.

-¡E-Espero que mis poderes le sean útiles, Tsuna-sama!- Apoyo la pelinegra.

La marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna conectada a las demás marcas de su cuerpo desato en su destello el color rojo y negro, y así el pelirosa adquirió la habilidad de expandir su propia sombra y hacer que de esa gran sombra comenzaran a salir unas extrañas formas con toques leves de un fuego carmesí.

 **-¡Eienyu no Bushin!-**

Las extrañas sombras flameantes que salían del suelo tomaron la forma de varios clones de Tsuna que además tenían sus dos puños envueltos en ardientes llamas carmesí. Rápidamente todos los 40 clones de sombra y fuego de Tsuna corrieron a enfrentarse a los 100 clones de oscuridad de Acnologia.

Al momento de que ambos ejércitos de clones chocaron, comenzó una feroz lucha entre ambos. Los clones de Tsuna lanzaban poderosos ataques que consistían en la combinación de sombra y fuego mientras que los clones de Acnologia atacaban ferozmente con el temido elemento de la oscuridad que expulsaban de sus cuerpos.

Una gran guerra de clones hechos con diferentes elementos comenzó, pero por desgracia, a pesar de que los clones de mago de Fairy Tail eran muy fuertes, la cantidad y poder de los clones del maestro de Seven Satan superaron demasiado a los de Tsuna. Los clones de Acnologia apenas fueron reducidos a un número de 80 mientras que los clones de Tsuna habían desaparecido.

-¡¿De verdad creéis que esos estúpidos clones podrían contra mis clones?! ¡Aunque sean clones, su poder es comparable al mío!- Exclamo Acnologia con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Todavía no acabo!- Hablo Tsuna muy serio.

Dichas esas palabras, en la isla donde estaba el destrozado pueblo, en el pecho derecho de la antigua miembro de Oracion Seis, Angel cuyo verdadero nombre era Sorano apareció la marca de Fairy Tail en color blanco azulado y comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad.

-No suelo ser muy coperativa, pero está bien. ¡Puedes tomar mi poder, pero más vale que lo uses bien!- Exclamo la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

La marca del pelirosa en la otra isla, desato en un fuerte destello el color tanto rojo como blanco, y de inmediato procedió a levantar su brazo izquierdo y abrió su mano la cual libero una fuerte luz dorada como las estrellas.

-¡Cómanse a todos esos Acnologias, Angeles!- Ordeno Tsuna a los seres que salían de su mano.

De la intensa luz dorada que salía de la mano de Tsuna, fueron invocados una gran cantidad de seres redondos y cubiertos de plumas blancas además que tenían grandes bocas con filosos colmillos. Esos seres denominados "angeles" fueron volando y comenzaron a comer a todos los clones de oscuridad que pudieron.

Los ángeles invocados por el mago de Fairy Tail mordían con sus grandes y filosas bocas a todos los clones que pudieron y cada vez que apretaban sus colmillos esos clones explotaban. Los clones de oscuridad no se quedaban quietos y atacaban a los seres angelicales para poder destruirlos.

Tsuna observo enfurecido y frustrado como los seres angelicales que el invoco eran convertidos en simples cenizas al recibir los ataques impregnados de oscuridad por parte de los clones de Acnologia. Al final todos los ángeles fueron destruidos, y los clones de oscuridad, que seguían siendo más de 50 cincuenta, siguieron corriendo hacia Tsuna y ya se encontraban muy cerca.

-Maldición, son demasiado y muy fuertes- Pensaba Tsuna enojado- Parece que necesito algo mucho más fuerte que los clones y los ángeles, así que tendré que usar eso…sé que es muy pronto… ¡Pero usare tu magia, viejo aterrador!-

Después de decir esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, el usuario de Fairy Cross rápidamente comenzó a retroceder para alejarse de los clones de oscuridad que ya estaban muy cerca. Y después de dar varios saltos hacia atrás, Tsuna se alejó lo suficiente de los clones de oscuridad que seguían avanzando. Pero el pelirosa sin preocupación se puso de pie y se mantuvo muy firme.

Estando lo suficientemente alejado, Tsuna se quedó quieto y cerró sus ojos mientras los clones de oscuridad de Acnologia seguían avanzando, y además de que el Acnologia original al observar las acciones de su enemigo se confundió un poco.

-¿Ahora que rayos está planeando?- Preguntaba el peliblanco con cuernos muy molesto.

Mientras los clones de oscuridad se acercaban cada vez más y más a el, Tsuna no se movía ni un centímetro y solo se quedaba ahí quieto con sus ojos cerrados. Pero de repente nuevamente la marca de Tsuna comenzó a brillar intensamente en color rojo, pero este brillo era diferente a los otros mostrados anteriormente.

Esta vez mientras la marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna brillaba, en la otra isla no brillaba la marca de ningún miembro o apareció en una persona que no parte del gremio. Y de repente el brillo rojo de la marca del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se mezcló de con un misterioso color negro que provenía del mismo lugar.

Pero eso no fue lo más sorprende, lo más sorprende de todo lo que pasaba, fue lo que Acnologia pudo ver a la distancia. Mientras sus clones se acercaban más y más hacia el mago de Fairy Tail inmóvil, Acnologia observo como de repente detrás de Tsuna comenzó a aparecer la leven imagen de una persona. Pero esa no era cualquier persona. La silueta que aparecía detrás de Tsuna era la de un viejo serio pero poderosa que fue el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail además del único maestro del poderoso gremio oscuro llamado Grimoire Heart.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Hades?!- Reacciono el maestro de Seven Satan al ver la silueta detrás de Tsuna.

La ilusión de Hades detrás de Tsuna desapareció igual de rápido que apareció, y cuando más de 50 clones de oscuridad estaban a punto de atacar al mago de Fairy Tail en esa isla, este abrió los dos ojos de repente y uno de estos tenía un nuevo aspecto.

El ojo izquierdo del joven de cabello rosa de repente se había tornado todo de un color morado oscuro y la pupila en su interior se había vuelto un poco más pequeño además que ahora era de un intenso color rojo sangre. Y junto con la marca de Tsuna, ese ojo demoniaco desataron un fuerte brillo antes de los clones de Acnologia los atacaran por completo.

 **-¡Nemesis!-**

En el momento en que el joven Dragneel grito el nombre de ese hechizo legendario y oscuro que provenía de uno de los libros de Zeref, todos los escombros de rocas, hasta el más minúsculo, alrededor de este joven comenzó a moverse repentinamente y de esos escombros surgieron diferentes y extensas masas de energía oscura con circuitos rojos que impedían el avanzar de los clones de oscuridad.

Todas esas grandes masas de energía oscura que aparecían alrededor del mago de Fairy Tail y que surgían de pequeños pero múltiples escombros de piedras, no tardaron en convertirse en monstruos hechos con esa misma demoniaca energía. Y sin tardar, los demonios surgidos de la tierra usaron sus dientes, garras y rugidos de energía lanzados por sus bocas para empezar a destruir los clones de Acnologia que querían herir a su creador.

El antiguo rey dragón observo furioso y confundido en como los demonios surgidos de la tierra y creados por el hijo de Natsu luchaban y superaban a sus clones de oscuridad que cada segundo eran menos. Acnologia al ver esos demonios, no tardo nada en reconocer esa poderosa magia oscura que fue escrita en uno de los tantos párrafos de los múltiples libros escritos por el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, y que además fue usado por la persona que apareció detrás de Tsuna hace unos segundos.

-Esa magia…- Pensó Acnologia muy molesto-…Nemesis…la magia que permite crear demonios hasta de los más minúsculos materiales. Es una magia que se encontraba escrita en los libros de Zeref, y que además si no me equivoco fue usada por el maestro de Grimoire Heart… ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que este mocoso pueda usar esa magia?!-

Con esa pregunta en su cabeza, el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad que tenía también los poderes de Zeref observo como todos sus clones fueron destruidos y además como de inmediato todos los demonios creados por la magia Nemesis comenzaron a correr veloz y destructivamente hacia él, y obviamente tenían como objetivo atacarlo.

-¡No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero no creas que porque es una magia de Zeref, estos demonios pueden conmigo! ¡Yo puedo destruirlos solamente con un movimiento de mi brazo!- Exclamo el serio Acnologia.

-¡Como si te lo fuera a permitir!- Respondió el mago de Fairy Tail.

Después de lo que dijeron los dos magos en esa isla, Acnologia se apresuró en levantar su escamoso brazo con filosas garras con la intensión de atacar a los demonios de tierra que se acercaban a él, pero Tsuna al ver las acciones de su enemigo, rápidamente comenzó a mover sus dos brazos de una forma que parecía que estaba escribiendo en el aire.

Con los movimientos que el joven pelirosa hacía con sus dos brazos, alrededor de Acnologia, antes de que atacara a los demonios que se dirigían hacia él, aparecieron en el aire a su alrededor unos extrañas runas de energía oscura que cada vez se multiplicaban más. Al observar las runas que aparecían a su alrededor con gran velocidad, el antiguo rey dragón volvió a reconocer una habilidad que solo podía ser usada por el maestro de Grimoire Heart.

-¡¿Las 100 fórmulas de Amaterasu en un instante?! ¡Esto también es de Hades, Mal…!-

Antes de poder terminar su frase o poder atacar, las runas que se encontraban alrededor del maestro de Seven Satan se extendieron con una rapidez aun mayor y además comenzaron a destilar una fuerte energía oscura como si preparan para liberarla.

 **-¡Amaterasu!-**

Las grandes cantidades de runas que conformaban una prisión esférica alrededor de Acnologia rápidamente se convirtieron en una gran cadena de explosiones de energía oscura que envolvió al encerrado. Una fuerte explosión tras otra agitaba a la gran isla, pero a pesar de todo ese poder explosivo, Acnologia extendió sus alas y apenas salió volando de esa nube de polvo con unos leves rasguños en su cuerpo de escamas negras.

Pero antes de que pudiera volar lo suficientemente alto, los demonios de tierra creados por Tsuna, dieron unos grandes saltos y con sus filosos colmillos y garras comenzaron a sujetar a Acnologia por sus brazos, piernas, cola, pecho y extremidades aladas. Con el peso y daños que le provocaban esos demonios, Acnologia fue obligado a descender al suelo de la tierra.

-¡Sueltenme, malditos escombros!- Gritaba un furioso Acnologia.

-¡Lo siento pero no lo harán! ¡No dejare que esquives mi siguiente ataque!- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

Con ese comentario por parte del usuario del Fairy Cross, el ojo derecho de este y además su marca de Fairy Tail volvieron a la normalidad pero no sería así por mucho. De nuevo la marca de Fairy Tail del joven pelirosa comenzó a brillar excepto que esta vez liberada un destello dorado y sin mencionar que nuevamente la silueta de alguna persona comenzó aparecer detrás de este.

La silueta que parecía detrás de Tsuna, esta vez no era la de un viejo y aterrador Hades, esta vez fue una pequeño y joven niña de cabello rubia, ojos verdes, alas en su cabeza, un vestido rosa y una cálida sonrisa. Era imposible que Acnologia, que seguía sujetado por los demonios de tierra, no reconociera esa chica que era conocida como la "Hada Estratega"

-¡¿Ahora es esa mocosa de Mavis?!- Reacciono Acnologia molesto.

-¡Por favor, Primera! ¡Présteme su poder!- Exclamo un serio Tsuna.

Sumando la marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna que liberaba un cruce de colores rojos y dorados, y las líneas alrededor de su cuerpo, una tercera clase de marcas comenzaron a aparecer en el cuerpo del joven de cabello rosa, para ser más específicos, en la zona de su muñeca. En el brazo derecho de Tsuna aparecieron unas marcas negras que servían para poder liberar uno de los tres hechizos más fuertes del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Con Acnologia siendo sujetado fuertemente por los demonios de tierra creados por él, Tsuna levanto su brazo derecho y de inmediato los tatuajes negros que se encontraron en este comenzaron a liberar también una fuerte luz dorada. Al mismo tiempo, alrededor del aprisionado Acnologia y sus agresores demoniacos, apareció un extenso círculo de luz dorada que confundió y sorprendió al rey de la oscuridad.

-¿Luz…dorada?-

Ahora la intensa luz que surgía del marca del poderoso hechizo en la muñeca de Tsuna, se intensifico rodeando por completo a su usuario y extendiéndose hasta los mismos cielos. Las nubes del cielo se despejaron debido al gran pilar de luz que las atravesaba, y mientras esa luz seguía aumentando, Tsuna parecía que estaba a punto de recitar una oración.

 _-¡Únete!-_

 _-¡Oh, rio de luz guiado por las hadas!-_

 _-¡Brilla!-_

 _-¡Para destruir los colmillos del mal!-_

 **-¡Fairy…GLITTER!-**

En el momento en que el joven pelirosa grito el nombre de ese legendario que llevaba una de las dos palabras que conformaban el nombre su gremio, el circulo de luz que encerraba al monstruoso Acnologia, que seguía sujetado por esos fuertes demonios, comenzó a comprimirse a una gran velocidad y mientras hacía eso un gran pilar de luz comenzó a reunirse alrededor de este mismo.

Cuando toda la luz dorada provocada por la marca de Tsuna en su muñeca se comprimió completamente alrededor del antiguo rey dragón, toda esta se convirtió en una explosión de gran tamaño que no estaba más que conformada por la luz dorada de las hadas. La fuerza de la explosión destruyo al menos otras cuatro de esa isla y sin mencionar el suelo que se encontraba a los pies de Acnologia dentro de esa luz.

A pesar de la enorme onda de choque que agitaba los arboles de la isla, y causaban las grandes agitaciones que formaban grandes maremotos alrededor de esa misma isla, Tsuna que estaba en frente de esa explosión de luz de gran tamaño se mantenía firmemente de pie mientras sus desordenados cabellos rosas se agitaban con el fuerte viento.

Pero a pesar de enorme fuerza que contenía el ataque llamado Fairy Glitter, Tsuna tenía un presentimiento que el poder de ese hechizo legendario no bastaría para herir de gravedad a Acnologia. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, la marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna dejo de liberar un destello dorado y la marca del Fairy Glitter también desapareció de su muñeca. Pero casi de inmediato la marca de ese joven pelirosa comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

-¡Sé que no es muy común que un hermano mayor diga esto…Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, Lucia! ¡Y también la de Yukino-san!- Exclamo el determinado mago de fuego.

Las palabras del joven Dragneel mas el poder del Fairy Cross en su cuerpo, provocaron que en la otra isla donde se encontraban sus compañeros, la marca amarilla de Lucia en su mano izquierda y la marca blanca de Sabertooth de Yukino, que se tornó en una de Fairy Tail, comenzaran a brillar con gran intensidad.

-¡Si le es útil, puede tomar mi magia, Tsuna-sama!- Dijo la maga celestial de Sabertooth.

-¡Acabalo, Hermano!- Apoyo la hermana pequeña de pelirosa.

La marca de Tsuna en su hombro derecho ahora liberaba en fuertes destellos los colores rojo, amarillo y blanco, y con eso pasando, Tsuna podía sentir como el poder mágico de ambas magas celestiales comenzaba a fluir por todo su cuerpo. Con ese poder dentro de él, el mago de fuego comenzó a preparar otro fuerte hechizo antes de que la explosión del Fairy Glitter que continuaba haciendo temblar la isla liberara a Acnologia.

Tsuna comenzó a hacer fluir el enorme poder celestial junto con su propio poder de Drangon Slayer. Con ese poder aumento ferozmente, el cuerpo del pelirosa se cubrió de un aura dorada, sus ojos rojos como los de Zeref fueron cubiertos por unos círculos mágicos que desataban el mismo brillo. Pero sin duda lo más impresionante fue como la ilusión de una galaxia con varias estrellas destellantes y enormes planetas comenzaron aparecer alrededor de Tsuna mientras este comenzaba a murmurar unas palabras.

 _-…Encuentra los cielo y ábrelos…-_

 _-…Entre todos las estrellas del cielo…-_

 _-…Hazte conocer ante mi…-_

 _-…Oh, Tetrabiblos…-_

 _-…Yo tengo el dominio de las estrellas…-_

 _-…Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola…-_

 _-…O ochenta y ocho estrellas de cielo…-_

 _-… ¡BRILLEN!-_

 **-¡URANO METRIA!-**

Liberando un fuerte grito desde el fondo de su alma, el brillo celestial que cubría el cuerpo de Tsuna se intensifico y todos los planetas ilusorios que se encontraban a su alrededor se volvieron reales. Y con una estela de fuego de dragón cubriendo esos planetas y estrellas, todos se dirigieron como si fueran meteoros hacia el interior de la explosión que tenía encerrado dentro al rey de la oscuridad.

Cuando los planetas llegaron a su objetivo, aunque parecía imposible, la explosión de luz de hadas y luz celestial aumento su tamaño a niveles increíbles. El tamaño de la gran cantidad de energía dorada era tan grande que llego hasta el cielo y despejo nuevamente todas las nubes que se habían reunido.

Y sin mencionar que el poder la de onda de choque que libero esa explosión de energía era tan grande que destruyo otro cuarteto de montañas en la isla, también una manada de árboles y agitaba con una fuerza mayor los mares a su alrededor causando nuevamente grandes maremotos que destruían las formaciones rocosas a la cercanía.

Pero toda cosa tenía que tener un final. Después de varios minutos iluminando el cielo y agitando los mares, la explosión que contenía un hechizo legendario de Fairy Tail y de uno de los hechizos más fuertes de la magia celestial, poco a poco comenzó a reducirse y cuando se extinguió por completo, había en su lugar un cráter de gran de un extenso tamaño y profundidad sin mencionar que se encontraba lleno de un gran cantidad de un denso humo negro.

Tsuna que se encontraba respirando con un poco de dificultad pero parado con firmeza, estaba en frente de ese enorme cráter esperando que el humo de la explosión se despejara para poder ver si todos sus ataques habían logrado derrotar a su enemigo. Pero cuando el fuerte viento despejo el humo, Tsuna no vio los resultados que esperaba pero tampoco eran tan decepcionantes.

Lo que vio el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, fue como Acnologia se encontraba de pie en medio de ese gran y profundo cráter, pero no podría decirse que estaba totalmente ileso. El hombre con alas, cuernos, garras, cola, y escamas negras en todo su cuerpo tenía una cantidad significativa de rasguños en su cuerpo, uno de sus cuernos había sido cortado al igual que una porción de su cola, y sin mencionar que tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su frente y boca.

Con todas esas heridas en su cuerpo, el hombre que se había definido como un "dios" tenía su ira en tal nivel que todas las venas de su cabeza eran visibles en su frente, pero repentinamente ese hombre soltó un suspiro y su rostro había vuelto a ser uno serio y calmado. Luego Acnologia apunta su calmada mirada de ojos dorados hacia Tsuna afuera del cráter y observo como respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

-Te felicito por haberme lastimado a tal grado en mi estado actual, pero, parece que ese poder que usas para tomar prestada la magia de tus compañeros tiene sus riesgos, ¿Verdad? Después de todo pareces un poco cansado- Comento el peliblanco con cuernos muy calmado.

-Cállate…No quiero escuchar eso de ti, supuesto dios lleno de heridas…- Respondió Tsuna con dificultad.

Después de esa pequeña conversación entre ambos, el maestro de Seven Satan repentinamente cambio su serio y calmado rostro por una gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmillos además que incluía una frenética risa de placer. Ese cambio repentino sorprendió al mago de Fairy Tail, ya que esa sonrisa indicaba el placer que su enemigo estaba sintiendo.

Pero la risa se detuvo, y Acnologia solo mantuvo su sonrisa de una manera demoniaca. Con esa sonrisa en su cuerpo, el maestro de Seven Satan extendió sus dos alas que también estaban un poco rasgadas pero aun así le sirvieron la elevarse poco a poco por encima del cráter. Mientras se elevaba, Acnologia expulsaba de su cuerpo escamoso una gran cantidad de poder que se expresaba en el aura oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Con esa demoniaca, aterradora y poderosa aura cubriendo su cuerpo, Acnologia aterrizo cuidadosamente en el suelo, a unos metros de Tsuna, que ya comenzaba a recuperar el aliento y observo como su enemigo lo miraba furiosamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo admito, Tsuna… ¡Eres Fuerte! ¡Lo suficientemente fuerte…para que te destruya con todo mi poder al máximo!- Exclamo Acnologia furiosamente.

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres-Hablo Tsuna con una sonrisa-…para serte sincero… ¡Este calentamiento ya me tenía muy harto! ¡Ahora que estoy más que encendido…es hora de luchar en serio!-

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego con el poder de Fairy Cross y el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad con el poder robado de Zeref, los dos magos en esa isla, Tsuna y Acnologia, los dos comenzaron a rodear sus cuerpos con un aura roja y otra oscura, respectivamente. Con su poder elevándose cada vez más y más, la verdadera batalla que decidiría el destino de este mundo iba a dar comienzo.

Mientras en la otra isla donde se encontraban los demás magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados, todos ellos tenían sus serias y preocupadas miradas en la isla de donde habían salido tantas explosiones que causaban ondas de choques tan fuertes que incluso llegaban hasta ellos estando tan lejos.

-No puedo creerlo- Hablo Sawyer- Las ondas que surgen de esa isla llegan hasta aquí muy rápido-

-La batalla que deben estar teniendo Acnologia y Tsuna debe ser de un nivel que nosotros no podemos ni imaginarnos- Comento Macbeth tan serio como siempre.

-¿Qué creen que haya sido esa luz que causo esas grandes olas? ¿Habrá sido Tsuna o Acnologia?- Preguntaba Sophia-

-Posiblemente fue Tsuna…- Contesto Kinana un poco dudosa.

-Al ver esa luz no hay duda, fue el Fairy Glitter, ¿Pero cómo fue que Tsuna pudo usarlo?- Se preguntaba la maga usuaria de cartas.

-Eso no es algo que sepamos, pero hay duda que esa luz también provenía del Urano Metria- Hablo Yukino- Y si esos dos ataques combinados no derrotaron a Acnologia, es posible que si sea un dios-

-¡No importa si es un dios o lo que sea, mi hermano mayor le pateara el trasero!- Decía la pequeña maga celestial muy animada y seria.

-¡Si! ¡Raine, y todos nosotros creemos en Tsuna-sama! ¡El no perderá!- Apoyo la maga de hielo muy decidida.

Pero mientras los demás magos miraban y halaban preocupada y animosamente sobre la batalla lejana que ocurría, el padre de Tsuna muy serio, desde una pequeña montaña de escombros, observaba la isla donde luchaba ferozmente su primogénito.

-Fairy Glitter…Urano Metria...Se ve que estas luchando tan ferozmente como siempre…Pero estoy seguro que sabes el riesgo del hechizo que usas, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?- Pensaba Natsu muy serio.

Mientras el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail se perdía en sus serios pensamientos, de sus dos lados se posicionaron un semidesnudo mago de hielo, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Primera Generación, un Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Segunda Generación, y la maestra de Fairy Tail, todos muy serios también y también con su mirada apuntada hacia la otra isla.

-¿Qué haces tan pensativo, Natsu? No es común en ti- Se burló Laxus con una pequeña risa.

-Bueno cuando uno se vuelve padre las cosas cambian. Ahora puedo entender bien como Igneel, el abuelo y Gildarts se sentían cuando yo hacía esta clase de locuras- Contesto el pelirosa mayor a la burla.

-¿Pero acaso esas locuras no solían llevar a buenos resultados?- Comento Gray con una leve sonrisa.

-En todo caso, ¿Por qué luces tan serio? ¿Es la preocupación por tu hijo al usar el Fairy Cross?- Preguntaba una seria peliescarlata.

-¿Pudiste notarlo? Sin duda eres nuestra maestra- Respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-Solamente note como parecías triste cuando mencionaste el Fairy Cross, ¿Acaso hay algo que no mencionaste en tu explicación de antes?- Pregunta la seria Erza.

-Más o menos- Respondió el pelirosa un poco triste.

-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso ese Fairy Cross hace más que conectar la magia de los miembros de nuestro gremio?- Pregunto Gajeel seriamente.

-En este caso, si…-Hablo Natsu- El Fairy Cross conecta la magia de dos o más personas, en una sola, permitiéndola a esta crear un Unison Raid de una persona, pero eso es todo lo que hace ese hechizo, solamente permite al usuario utilizar otra magia-

-En otras palabras, no le da el usuario el poder mágico para usarlo- Dijo el serio mago de hielo.

-Eso es correcto. El usuario del Fairy Cross tiene que usar su propio poder mágico para usar las dos magias al mismo tiempo y fusionarlas. Esa acción necesita una gran cantidad de poder mágico, lo suficiente para que una cosa solo se haga una vez. Por esa razón el Fairy Cross se usaba generalmente para acabar el combate, pero en este caso se está usando para una batalla de largo plazo- Explico el mago de clase SS.

-Pero según esa explicación, la persona que use el Fairy Cross para conectarse con varias magias moriría al no tener suficiente poder mágico para usarlas todas- Hablo Laxus- Pero si nuestras marcas siguen brillando una tras otra indica que Tsuna ha estado varias magias, y no ha muerto-

-Eso debe ser el poder mágico de Zeref que él le dio a Tsuna antes de que Acnologia absolviera todo su poder. Ese poder mágico dentro de él debe permitirle a Tsuna usar varias magias sin consecuencias de morir, pero aun así debe ser muy agotador. Pero si el poder mágico de Zeref dentro de Tsuna se acaba, y Tsuna usa el Fairy Cross una o dos veces más…este moriría…y esta vez no habría viaje de regreso- Dijo Natsu apretando su puño con frustración.

-¿Crees que ese chico sepa eso?- Preguntaba Gajeel al igual que los demás.

-Posiblemente lo sabía…pero sabiendo que era la única manera de que el pudiera proteger a sus compañeros del poder de Acnologia, al no le importaban los riesgos…- Respondió Natsu aún más frustrado.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se frustraba por el sacrificio que hacia su hijo y le enojaba no poder nada contra el poder de Acnologia, pero toda esa ira se fue cuando este pelirosa sintió como en su hombro derecho se posiciono una mano. Natsu volteo la mirada para ver de quien era, y observo a un sonriente pelinegro que además solo vestía unos bóxeres negros.

-¿De qué te estas preocupando, idiota cabeza de llama?- Hablo Gray- ¡Tsuna es fuerte, así que estoy más que seguro que derrotara a ese desgraciado de Acnologia antes de que algo malo pase! ¡Después de todo, yo jamás perdonaría que mi hija le gustara alguien débil!-

-¡Si! ¿Acaso olvidaste que es tu hijo? ¡Apuesto que ganara en un dos por tres!- Apoyo también Gajeel con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-¡Ellos tienen razón, Natsu! ¡Tenemos que confiar en que la nueva generación de la luz destruirá la oscuridad de la antigua era!- Agrego Erza con una sonrisa.

Con las palabras de sus compañeros, el mago de fuego de un brillante cabello rosa dejo de apretar sus puños con frustración y nuevamente fijo su mirada en la isla donde luchaba su hijo y esta vez mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Si…Yo confió en mi hijo- Dijo el padre de Tsuna con una sonrisa.

Pero mientras los magos de Fairy Tail de la Tercera Generación hablaban, cierta chica que era uno de los demonios de los libros de Zeref, y que además era parte de la Cuarta Generación, se encontraba un poco alejada de los magos pero tenía su mirada fijada en la isla lejana que ellos. Y mientras se preocupaba esa chica de cabello negro ya había reunido una parte significativa de su poder de maldición.

-Lo siento, Tsuna…pero no puedo quedarme aquí quieta mientras tu peleas con un monstruo como ese- Pensaba Serena seriamente.

La chica demonio se preocupaba por su compañero, y reunía su poder lo más rápido posible para ir a su rescate, pero mientras hacía eso no había notado una cosa. No había notado como a unos metros detrás de ella, se encontraba su viejo amigo que ahora un Devil Slayer, y este joven de cabellos blancos, ojos grises, que solo vestía un pantalón gris un poco roto y que tenía una quemadura en la zona de su pecho donde antes estaba su marca de Seven Satan parecía observarla como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Eres muy obvia, Serena-Pensaba Rin con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…Se ve que quieres ir ayudar a tu compañero que fue muy tonto al pensar que podía vencer a Acnologia solo…pero aun así es curioso…quien hubiera pensado…que tú y yo tendríamos la misma idea-

 **Continuara...**


	36. Lo Prometo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Capítulo 36: ¡Lo Prometo!**

Cuando el mago oscuro, Zeref había tomado control del cuerpo de Tsuna, todos sus compañeros creyeron que el mago de fuego había muerto. Pero se sorprendieron cuando Zeref había dicho que había revivido por un tiempo temporal, y solamente para convencer a Acnologia abandonara el camino del mal, pero este no pensaba hacer eso.

Acnologia repentinamente atravesó el cuerpo de Tsuna y comenzó a robar el poder mágico del alma de Zeref. Los demás magos en esa isla trataron de detenerlo pero Acnologia estaba por una barrera demasiado fuerte. Mientras que en la dimensión que cruzaba la vida y la muerte donde se encontraban Tsuna y Zeref, estos dos sufrían un gran dolor.

Pero ese dolor se fue cuando en esa misma dimensión comenzaron a aparecer una seria de personas de gran poder. Los antiguos maestros de Fairy Tail, junto con el tío y abuelo de Tsuna, todos juntos, le dieron parte de su poder a ese joven de cabello rosa.

Cuando Acnologia había sufrido una nueva transformación al absolver el poder de Zeref todos pensaron que Tsuna había muerto, pero este se había levantado totalmente curado y con un nuevo poder.

También con una porción del poder de Zeref corriendo por sus venas y además de haber recibido el legendario hechizo de Fairy Cross, Tsuna se llevó por sí mismo al maestro de Seven Satan a otra isla y ahí empezó una feroz lucha entre los dos mientras sus compañeros solo podían depositar su confianza en él.

La batalla en esa isla era de gran intensidad y se habían visto varias explosiones de luz y oscuridad invadir los cielos y agitar los mares. La explosión más reciente fue de cuando Tsuna había usado una combinación entre el Fairy Glitter y el Urano Metria para atacar al demoniaco antiguo rey dragón.

Después de varios minutos iluminando el cielo y agitando los mares, la explosión que contenía un hechizo legendario de Fairy Tail y de uno de los hechizos más fuertes de la magia celestial, poco a poco comenzó a reducirse y cuando se extinguió por completo, había en su lugar un cráter de gran de un extenso tamaño y profundidad sin mencionar que se encontraba lleno de un gran cantidad de un denso humo negro.

Tsuna que se encontraba respirando con un poco de dificultad pero parado con firmeza, estaba en frente de ese enorme cráter esperando que el humo de la explosión se despejara para poder ver si todos sus ataques habían logrado derrotar a su enemigo. Pero cuando el fuerte viento despejo el humo, Tsuna no vio los resultados que esperaba pero tampoco eran tan decepcionantes.

Lo que vio el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, fue como Acnologia se encontraba de pie en medio de ese gran y profundo cráter, pero no podría decirse que estaba totalmente ileso. El hombre con alas, cuernos, garras, cola, y escamas negras en todo su cuerpo tenía una cantidad significativa de rasguños en su cuerpo, uno de sus cuernos había sido cortado al igual que una porción de su cola, y sin mencionar que tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su frente y boca.

Con todas esas heridas en su cuerpo, el hombre que se había definido como un "dios" tenía su ira en tal nivel que todas las venas de su cabeza eran visibles en su frente, pero repentinamente ese hombre soltó un suspiro y su rostro había vuelto a ser uno serio y calmado. Luego Acnologia apunta su calmada mirada de ojos dorados hacia Tsuna afuera del cráter y observo como respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

-Te felicito por haberme lastimado a tal grado en mi estado actual, pero, parece que ese poder que usas para tomar prestada la magia de tus compañeros tiene sus riesgos, ¿Verdad? Después de todo pareces un poco cansado- Comento el peliblanco con cuernos muy calmado.

-Cállate…No quiero escuchar eso de ti, supuesto dios lleno de heridas…- Respondió Tsuna con dificultad.

Después de esa pequeña conversación entre ambos, el maestro de Seven Satan repentinamente cambio su serio y calmado rostro por una gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmillos además que incluía una frenética risa de placer. Ese cambio repentino sorprendió al mago de Fairy Tail, ya que esa sonrisa indicaba el placer que su enemigo estaba sintiendo.

Pero la risa se detuvo, y Acnologia solo mantuvo su sonrisa de una manera demoniaca. Con esa sonrisa en su cuerpo, el maestro de Seven Satan extendió sus dos alas que también estaban un poco rasgadas pero aun así le sirvieron la elevarse poco a poco por encima del cráter. Mientras se elevaba, Acnologia expulsaba de su cuerpo escamoso una gran cantidad de poder que se expresaba en el aura oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Con esa demoniaca, aterradora y poderosa aura cubriendo su cuerpo, Acnologia aterrizo cuidadosamente en el suelo, a unos metros de Tsuna, que ya comenzaba a recuperar el aliento y observo como su enemigo lo miraba furiosamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo admito, Tsuna… ¡Eres Fuerte! ¡Lo suficientemente fuerte…para que te destruya con todo mi poder al máximo!- Exclamo Acnologia furiosamente.

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres-Hablo Tsuna con una sonrisa-…para serte sincero… ¡Este calentamiento ya me tenía muy harto! ¡Ahora que estoy más que encendido…es hora de luchar en serio!-

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego con el poder de Fairy Cross y el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad con el poder robado de Zeref, los dos magos en esa isla, Tsuna y Acnologia, los dos comenzaron a rodear sus cuerpos con un aura roja y otra oscura, respectivamente. Con su poder elevándose cada vez más y más, la verdadera batalla que decidiría el destino de este mundo iba a dar comienzo.

Mientras en la otra isla donde se encontraban los demás magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados, todos ellos tenían sus serias y preocupadas miradas en la isla de donde habían salido tantas explosiones que causaban ondas de choques tan fuertes que incluso llegaban hasta ellos estando tan lejos.

-No puedo creerlo- Hablo Sawyer- Las ondas que surgen de esa isla llegan hasta aquí muy rápido-

-La batalla que deben estar teniendo Acnologia y Tsuna debe ser de un nivel que nosotros no podemos ni imaginarnos- Comento Macbeth tan serio como siempre.

-¿Qué creen que haya sido esa luz que causo esas grandes olas? ¿Habrá sido Tsuna o Acnologia?- Preguntaba Sophia-

-Posiblemente fue Tsuna…- Contesto Kinana un poco dudosa.

-Al ver esa luz no hay duda, fue el Fairy Glitter, ¿Pero cómo fue que Tsuna pudo usarlo?- Se preguntaba la maga usuaria de cartas.

-Eso no es algo que sepamos, pero hay duda que esa luz también provenía del Urano Metria- Hablo Yukino- Y si esos dos ataques combinados no derrotaron a Acnologia, es posible que si sea un dios-

-¡No importa si es un dios o lo que sea, mi hermano mayor le pateara el trasero!- Decía la pequeña maga celestial muy animada y seria.

-¡Si! ¡Raine, y todos nosotros creemos en Tsuna-sama! ¡El no perderá!- Apoyo la maga de hielo muy decidida.

Pero mientras los demás magos miraban y halaban preocupada y animosamente sobre la batalla lejana que ocurría, el padre de Tsuna muy serio, desde una pequeña montaña de escombros, observaba la isla donde luchaba ferozmente su primogénito.

-Fairy Glitter…Urano Metria...Se ve que estas luchando tan ferozmente como siempre…Pero estoy seguro que sabes el riesgo del hechizo que usas, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?- Pensaba Natsu muy serio.

Mientras el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail se perdía en sus serios pensamientos, de sus dos lados se posicionaron un semidesnudo mago de hielo, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Primera Generación, un Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Segunda Generación, y la maestra de Fairy Tail, todos muy serios también y también con su mirada apuntada hacia la otra isla.

-¿Qué haces tan pensativo, Natsu? No es común en ti- Se burló Laxus con una pequeña risa.

-Bueno cuando uno se vuelve padre las cosas cambian. Ahora puedo entender bien como Igneel, el abuelo y Gildarts se sentían cuando yo hacía esta clase de locuras- Contesto el pelirosa mayor a la burla.

-¿Pero acaso esas locuras no solían llevar a buenos resultados?- Comento Gray con una leve sonrisa.

-En todo caso, ¿Por qué luces tan serio? ¿Es la preocupación por tu hijo al usar el Fairy Cross?- Preguntaba una seria peliescarlata.

-¿Pudiste notarlo? Sin duda eres nuestra maestra- Respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-Solamente note como parecías triste cuando mencionaste el Fairy Cross, ¿Acaso hay algo que no mencionaste en tu explicación de antes?- Pregunta la seria Erza.

-Más o menos- Respondió el pelirosa un poco triste.

-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso ese Fairy Cross hace más que conectar la magia de los miembros de nuestro gremio?- Pregunto Gajeel seriamente.

-En este caso, si…-Hablo Natsu- El Fairy Cross conecta la magia de dos o más personas, en una sola, permitiéndola a esta crear un Unison Raid de una persona, pero eso es todo lo que hace ese hechizo, solamente permite al usuario utilizar otra magia-

-En otras palabras, no le da el usuario el poder mágico para usarlo- Dijo el serio mago de hielo.

-Eso es correcto. El usuario del Fairy Cross tiene que usar su propio poder mágico para usar las dos magias al mismo tiempo y fusionarlas. Esa acción necesita una gran cantidad de poder mágico, lo suficiente para que una cosa solo se haga una vez. Por esa razón el Fairy Cross se usaba generalmente para acabar el combate, pero en este caso se está usando para una batalla de largo plazo- Explico el mago de clase SS.

-Pero según esa explicación, la persona que use el Fairy Cross para conectarse con varias magias moriría al no tener suficiente poder mágico para usarlas todas- Hablo Laxus- Pero si nuestras marcas siguen brillando una tras otra indica que Tsuna ha estado varias magias, y no ha muerto-

-Eso debe ser el poder mágico de Zeref que él le dio a Tsuna antes de que Acnologia absolviera todo su poder. Ese poder mágico dentro de él debe permitirle a Tsuna usar varias magias sin consecuencias de morir, pero aun así debe ser muy agotador. Pero si el poder mágico de Zeref dentro de Tsuna se acaba, y Tsuna usa el Fairy Cross una o dos veces más…este moriría…y esta vez no habría viaje de regreso- Dijo Natsu apretando su puño con frustración.

-¿Crees que ese chico sepa eso?- Preguntaba Gajeel al igual que los demás.

-Posiblemente lo sabía…pero sabiendo que era la única manera de que el pudiera proteger a sus compañeros del poder de Acnologia, al no le importaban los riesgos…- Respondió Natsu aún más frustrado.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se frustraba por el sacrificio que hacia su hijo y le enojaba no poder nada contra el poder de Acnologia, pero toda esa ira se fue cuando este pelirosa sintió como en su hombro derecho se posiciono una mano. Natsu volteo la mirada para ver de quien era, y observo a un sonriente pelinegro que además solo vestía unos bóxeres negros.

-¿De qué te estas preocupando, idiota cabeza de llama?- Hablo Gray- ¡Tsuna es fuerte, así que estoy más que seguro que derrotara a ese desgraciado de Acnologia antes de que algo malo pase! ¡Después de todo, yo jamás perdonaría que mi hija le gustara alguien débil!-

-¡Si! ¿Acaso olvidaste que es tu hijo? ¡Apuesto que ganara en un dos por tres!- Apoyo también Gajeel con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-¡Ellos tienen razón, Natsu! ¡Tenemos que confiar en que la nueva generación de la luz destruirá la oscuridad de la antigua era!- Agrego Erza con una sonrisa.

Con las palabras de sus compañeros, el mago de fuego de un brillante cabello rosa dejo de apretar sus puños con frustración y nuevamente fijo su mirada en la isla donde luchaba su hijo y esta vez mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Si…Yo confió en mi hijo- Dijo el padre de Tsuna con una sonrisa.

Pero mientras los magos de Fairy Tail de la Tercera Generación hablaban, cierta chica que era uno de los demonios de los libros de Zeref, y que además era parte de la Cuarta Generación, se encontraba un poco alejada de los magos pero tenía su mirada fijada en la isla lejana que ellos. Y mientras se preocupaba esa chica de cabello negro ya había reunido una parte significativa de su poder de maldición.

-Lo siento, Tsuna…pero no puedo quedarme aquí quieta mientras tu peleas con un monstruo como ese- Pensaba Serena seriamente.

La chica demonio se preocupaba por su compañero, y reunía su poder lo más rápido posible para ir a su rescate, pero mientras hacía eso no había notado una cosa. No había notado como a unos metros detrás de ella, se encontraba su viejo amigo que ahora un Devil Slayer, y este joven de cabellos blancos, ojos grises, que solo vestía un pantalón gris un poco roto y que tenía una quemadura en la zona de su pecho donde antes estaba su marca de Seven Satan parecía observarla como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Eres muy obvia, Serena-Pensaba Rin con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…Se ve que quieres ir ayudar a tu compañero que fue muy tonto al pensar que podía vencer a Acnologia solo…pero aun así es curioso…quien hubiera pensado…que tú y yo tendríamos la misma idea-

Mientras de regreso en la isla donde se llevaba a cabo una gran lucha, está cada vez se volvía mucho más peligrosa y feroz. En el medio de esa isla que al comienzo estaba conformada por una numerosa cantidad de árboles y montañas, y que ahora se ha reducido considerablemente, se encontraban dos poderosos seres que estaban en medio de una impresionante batalla que intercambiaba entre ellos una feroz ráfaga de diferentes ataques.

Esos seres eran un joven de cabello rosa, vestido con una chaqueta negra sin mangas, una bufanda blanca de cuadros, un pantalón gris y además poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho y de esa marca provenían unas líneas verticales y horizontales que se encontraban sobre la piel de ese mago de fuego llamado Tsuna.

Y el otro era un monstruoso ser humanoide cubierto completamente con escamas negras, y poseía garras en pies manos y pies, un par de alas con aspecto diferente, una cola negra, un par de cuernos,un largo cabello blanco y solo vestía un pantalón desgarrado de aspecto militar, y también poseía una cicatriz en su pecho y espalda que provenía de su anterior derrota ante un joven Dragneel, además de la marca del gremio oscuro, Seven Satan en la piel escamosa del hombro derecho de ese hombre llamado Acnologia.

Revestidos con fuego y oscuridad respectivamente, puñetazos, patadas, codazos, cabezazos y cualquier clase de golpe era intercambiado entre esos dos Dragon Slayers. Cuando Tsuna impactaba un puño en la cara de Acnologia este respondía con un rodillazo a su estómago. Y cuando el maestro de Seven Satan lanzaba una patada al abdomen de ese mago de Fairy Tail, este contraatacaba con una patada a su barbilla.

Todos esos feroces contraataques se terminaron cuando tanto Tsuna como Acnologia impactaron con un tiempo un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla de cada uno. Esos dos fuertes golpes lanzaron a los dos a los lados contrarios de cada uno, y detuvieron su avanzar clavando sus manos y garras, dependiendo de cada uno, en el terroso suelo.

Cuando los dos se detuvieron y se encontraban separados por un gran ancho de distancia, Acnologia fijo su mirada en el mago de fuego y mostro una leve sonrisa al observar como su enemigo respiraba ahora con un poco más de dificultad que antes. Eso era una obvia declaración del cansancio de Tsuna.

-Parece que cada vez respiras aun peor. ¿Es por estar luchando conmigo o es por el uso de ese misterioso hechizo? Sea cual sea la razón, te ves patético, Tsuna- Se burló el peliblanco con cuernos con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate, maldita lagartija escamosa!- Respondió furioso el pelirosa.

Con una gran ira en todo su ser, Tsuna ignoro su cansancio y velozmente comenzó a correr con dirección hacia Acnologia. Y mientras avanzaba con rapidez, este Dragon Slayer apretó su puño derecho con firmeza y lo revestido con unas ardientes llamas color carmesí.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación dio un gran salto y mientras caía con dirección hacia Acnologia, dirigió su fuerte puño revestido con fuego hacia él. Pero al ver como Tsuna acercaba su puño de fuego hacia él, el antiguo rey dragón ni siquiera mostro alguna pequeña pisca de preocupación alguna.

Lo único que hizo el maestro de Seven Satan fue mantenerse de pie con firmeza, luego con una gran rapidez levanto su brazo izquierdo y abriendo la palma de su escamosa mano de color negro, sostuvo el ardiente puño de Tsuna con una enorme facilidad dejando muy sorprendido al mago de Fairy Tail que había atacado.

Al momento de detener el puño de Tsuna, Acnologia de inmediato comenzó a estrujarlo con una severa fuerza, provocando que las llamas en él se extinguieran por completo además de que Tsuna sintió un gran dolor que lo obligo a agacharse levemente. Cuando Tsuna se agacho ante él, el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad movió su cola a voluntad y lanzo con ella un fuerte golpe a su enemigo mandándolo a volar unos metros lejos de él.

Debido al golpe de la dura cola de escamas negras de Acnologia, Tsuna estuvo al comienzo a unos metros por encima del suelo, luego comenzó a rodar severamente por este y al final el pelirosa clavo la punta de sus dedos en el suelo para poder detenerse. Tras detenerse, Tsuna con su molesta mirada apuntada hacia Acnologia, no podía evitar respirar con esa gran dificultad y sin mencionar que el dolor de los ataques de su enemigo empeoraba la situación.

-Que patético…-Hablo Acnologia con tono de burla-…Parece que me equivoque después de todo. No tendré la necesidad de usar todo mi poder para acabar con una alimaña como tú-

-Te dije…que te callaras…- Respondió Tsuna mientras en realidad pensaba-…Maldición…no quiero admitirlo...pero este tipo tiene razón. El usar Nemesis, Fairy Glitter y el Urano Metria en tan corto tiempo hizo que el poder que me dio Zeref se esté gastando más rápido y empiece a sentir los efectos de usar tantas veces el Fairy Cross…Pero sea cual sea…mi situación…Hasta que no derrote a Acnologia…¡No puedo bajar mi ritmo!-

Con ese claro pensamiento dentro de él, Tsuna seguía decidido a luchar, pero repentinamente, tanto la emplumada como la escamosa ala del maestro del Seven Satan se extendieron y este poco a poco comenzó a flotar y a alejarse del suelo. Mientras se elevaba cada vez más y más, las manos de Acnologia comenzaron a rodearse levemente de una poderosa y fría materia oscura.

-Ahora que sé que ya seguirás molestando como antes, creo que jugare un poco contigo antes de irme a matar a tus compañeros- Dijo Acnologia mientras se elevaba.

Para apoyar sus frías palabras, el hombre cubierto completamente con escamas azabache, tras posicionarse a una gran altura con sus dos alas, intensifico la materia oscura que cubría sus dos escamosas manos negras y las apunto directamente hacia un cansado Tsuna que seguía en la superficie de la isla.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Shageki Ame!-**

Al momento de decir el nombre de su hechizo, nuevamente de las manos de Acnologia comenzaron a caer rápidamente como una feroz lluvia, una gran cantidad de rayos de oscuridad que iban todos dirigidos a un solo objetivo, Tsuna. Y este al fijar su mirada en los rayos de oscuridad que ya había visto antes, sabía muy bien que no podía quedarse ahí quieto.

Ignorando el cansancio y dolor que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, Tsuna que todavía poseía sus agiles reflejos y gran velocidad comenzó a esquivar hábilmente esos rayos de oscuridad que caían desde las manos de Acnologia. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el joven de cabello rosa era rosado por los rayos de oscuridad provocándole leves cortes, y las fuertes ondas de choque que provenían de las explosiones de los rayos de oscuridad que si chocaban contra el firme suelo, golpeaban su cuerpo.

Aun así, a pesar de todas las dificultades que le ponía su enemigo, el mago de fuego usuario del Fairy Cross sabía muy bien que no podía rendirse o perder hasta que la seguridad de sus compañeros y todos los seres de la tierra amenazados por Acnologia, estuvieran a salvo.

-¡Que lluvia tan molesta! ¡Podría usar el Meteor de Alicia y de su papa de su nuevo, pero eso solo gastaría más poder del que Zeref me dio! ¡Para recuperar algo de poder mágico…Necesito su ayuda, Levy-san!- Pensó Tsuna mientras esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo.

Y así, mientras Tsuna esquivaba hábilmente la lluvia de oscuridad lanzada por las manos de Acnologia, la marca de este mediante el poder del Fairy Cross en él, comenzó a brillar intensamente al igual que la marca naranja que se encontraba en la espalda de cierta maga de Fairy Tail que era amante de los libros y esposa del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación y que además se encontraba en la otra isla junto con los demás magos.

-¡Buena suerte, Tsuna!- Comento la seria Levy.

De regreso en la isla de la furiosa batalla, la marca de Tsuna comenzó a liberar unos fuertes destellos de colores rojos y naranjas, y de inmediato el mago de fuego que seguía esquivando los rayos de oscuridad lanzados por el maestro de Seven Satan, comenzó a mover sus dos brazos de unas manera que parecía que estaba escribiendo en medio del aire.

 **-¡Solid Script: Super Fire!-**

De repente, las palabras "Super Fire", que eran las palabras que grito Tsuna, escritas en grandes y solidas letras naranjas aparecieron en medio del aire, y con gran suerte no fueron golpeadas por los rayos de oscuridad que continuaban cayendo de las manos de Acnologia que seguía volando en el cielo, y que al ver esa palabra en medio del aire se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Palabras en el aire? ¿Escritura Solida?- Reacciono el peliblanco con cuernos.

Luego las palabras en el aire repentinamente se transformaron en una gran cantidad de fuego ardiente, y Tsuna que continuaba esquivando hábilmente los ataques de Acnologia, comenzó a respirar con fuerza y devoro completamente esas llamas que llenaron su estómago. En ese momento, Tsuna sintió como la mayor parte del cansancio y dolor que sentía se esfumaron e incremento su velocidad y agilidad para esquivar los rayos de oscuridad.

-Creo un fuego que el pudiera comer gracias a la Escritura Solida. Cuando se trata de luchar este chico es muy listo- Penso Acnologia en silencio.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora que comí y he recuperado mis fuerzas, es hora de patearte el trasero, desgraciado!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso.

El determinado mago de fuego cubrió sus dos pies con fuertes llamas carmesí, y ayudado con ellas para impulsarse, dio un gran salto que le permitió esquivar todos los rayos de oscuridad y además posicionarse en frente de Acnologia en medio del aire a una larga distancia del suelo. Y cuando ya estuvo en frente de su enemigo, Acnologia apretó su puño izquierdo con una fuerza explosiva y desde puño hasta su codo lo revistió con un poderoso fuego.

 **-¡Karyu no Enchuu!-**

Desde arriba hacia abajo, Tsuna dirigió un golpe descendente rodeado con unas ardientes llamas carmesí hacia su enemigo, y el maestro de Seven Satan al ver que la distancia entre ellos dos era muy corta y no había tiempo para esquivar, levanto su escamoso y duro brazo derecho y bloqueo el fuerte ataque.

Pero aun así, Acnologia fue lanzado con gran fuerza con dirección a estrellarse contra el sólido suelo de la isla a sus pies. A pesar de la velocidad con la que descendía, el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad solamente tuvo que extender sus dos grandes alas y utilizarlas como paracaídas para poder detener su caída y después suavemente colocar sus pies en el suelo.

Tsuna, que aterrizo de pie en el suelo con gran firmeza, estaba molesto al ver como Acnologia esquivo el choque contra las duras rocas, y este al observar al mago de Fairy Tail a unos metros en frente de el tampoco lucia muy feliz, al contrario tenía una expresión llena de ira.

-Maldito mocoso. ¿Quieres fuego? ¡Entonces te lo daré!- Exclamo ahora el antiguo rey dragón.

Las manos cubiertas con escamas negras que eran Acnologia, nuevamente fueron cubiertas rápidamente con una gran cantidad de materia oscura, pero esta lucia diferente a las anteriores. Esa energía oscura tenía una forma ondulante parecida a las llamas de Tsuna y Natsu, aunque estas obviamente eran de un color negro y en vez de expulsar calor expulsaban maldad pura.

Esas llamas negras que surgían de sus dos manos, Acnologia las juntos y formo así un gran orbe de llamas negras que sorprendió a Tsuna, y lo sorprendió aún más cuando el usuario de esas llamas negras las apunto hacia él.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Houen!-**

Gritando el nombre de su ataque llamante, Acnologia lanzo esa gran bola de fuego negro que mientras avanzaba destruía parte del suelo con dirección hacia el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, y este al ver las llamas negras que conformaban ese ataque sabía muy bien que no podría comerlas y que estaba en grandes problemas.

-¡No quiero ese fuego!- Dijo Tsuna muy seriamente.

Mientras la bola de fuego negro se acercaba a él con gran velocidad, con una velocidad aun mayor, la marca de Tsuna comenzó a brillar fuertemente y al mismo tiempo en la otra isla, una marca de Fairy Tail de color azul claro que estaba posicionada en la pierna izquierda de cierta maga de agua que también era esposa de un cierto mago de hielo.

-¡Al igual que mi hija, Juvia también te está apoyando Tsuna-kun!- Dijo la peliazul muy seria.

De vuelta en la batalla, mientras el ataque de llamas oscuras de Acnologia se acercaba más al pelirosa, cuando la marca de Tsuna destello en ella un cruce de colores entre rojo y azul claro, este procedió a levantar sus dos puños y además, usando el poder del Fairy Cross, combina la magia de agua de Juvia con su propia magia de mata-dragones de fuego.

 **-¡Mizuhiryu no Funka!-**

El mago de Fairy Tail golpeo con gran fuerza el suelo a sus pies, y en ese momento, el suelo en frente de Tsuna se desquebrajo abriendo una gran y profunda grieta y de esa grieta de repente hizo erupción un gran y angosto pilar de agua que además estaba ardiente como un volcán activo. Ese pilar de agua ardiente también sirvió como un muro que colisiono con gran fuerza contra las llamas oscuras lanzadas por el antiguo rey dragón y sin mencionar que había protegido a Tsuna.

Pero cuando tanto el muro de agua ardiente como la esfera de llamas oscuras se cancelaron entre sí, causaron una gran nube de vapor en frente del joven pelirosa, y esa nube de denso valor instantáneamente fue atravesada por Acnologia que al estar tan cerca de Tsuna, de inmediato lo sujeto con gran fuerza por su cabeza con su escamosa mano negra con filosas garras y con gran rapidez y fuerza estrello su cabeza contra el duro suelo y sin mencionar que le causó un gran daño al joven.

-¡Maldito, suéltame!- Gritaba el pelirosa moviéndose para apartar a Acnologia pero sin mucho éxito.

-Es impresionante que te hayas recuperado usando la Escritura Solida, pero es inútil. Tu destrucción provocada por mí es inevitable- Dijo Acnologia mientras sujetaba contra el suelo la cabeza de Tsuna-

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!- Grito el pelirosa con mayor fuerza.

Una fuerte patada revestida con llamas igual de fuertes fue impactada en el abdomen del maestro de Seven Satan por parte de Tsuna. Y esa fuerte patada lanzo a Acnologia muy alto y cerca del nublado cielo, pero este de inmediato extendió sus emplumadas y escamosas alas y se detuvo justamente en medio del aire, y sin dejar de mirar con rencor a su atacante.

Con Tsuna firmemente de pie en el suelo, y Acnologia volando en el nublado cielo, ambos sin apartar la mirada de su enemigo, rodearon sus manos con llamas ardientes de color naranja y con llamas malignas de color negro azabache, respectivamente. Y luego juntando sus respectivas manos, los dos estaban listos para atacar.

 **-¡Karyu no…!-**

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no…!-**

 **-¡…KOEN!-**

 **-¡…HOUEN!-**

Los dos Dragon Slayers con tiempo unísono, lanzaron sus dos grandes esferas de fuego carmesí y fuego oscuro, respectivamente claro. Y acercándose una desde el cielo y otra desde la tierra, las dos esferas de fuegos diferentes terminaron colisionando con gran fuerza y causando una explosión de llamas cruzadas que ilumino nuevamente el cielo alrededor de la isla y agito con fuerza las hojas de los árboles.

Y cuando la luminosidad de la ardiente explosión de llamas se terminó, ahora lo que había entre el suelo de la isla y el cielo era otra densa nube de humo negro pero esta ese humo fue simplemente despejado por la fuerte brisa, y lo impresionante fue lo que Acnologia vio mientras agitaba sus grandes alas para poder volar.

Lo que el antiguo rey dragón vio, fue como la marca de Fairy Tail en el fornido hombro derecho de Tsuna brillaba nuevamente con gran intensidad excepto que esta vez, en vez de cruzarse con algún color diferente simplemente se intensifico su brillo rojo y sin mencionar que ahora detrás de él se encontraba la silueta del viejo, cariñoso y poderoso tercer maestro de Fairy Tail el cual su nombre era Makarov Dreyar.

-¿Ahora el mocoso de Makarov apareció detrás de el? ¿Qué planea ahora?- Se preguntaba el peliblanco con cuernos.

Y mientras la silueta del tercer maestro de su gremio se encontraba detrás de él, Tsuna comenzó a levantar sus dos brazos y coloco sus manos en una posición de rezo, aunque la diferencia era que había un pequeño especio entre sus palmas. Y entre ese pequeño espacio entre las dos palmas de sus manos apareció un orbe de luz dorada que aparte de haber aparecido repentinamente, también liberaba un poderoso destello que llegaba incluso hasta las nubes por encima de la isla.

Acnologia, que todavía agitaba tanto su ala emplumada como su ala escamosa para poder volar, observo desde el cielo el fuerte destello que apareció entre las dos manos de su enemigo, y era imposible que él no reconociera esa luz que también era uno de los legendarios hechizos del gremio que el mas despreciaba.

-¿Fairy Law?- Dijo Acnologia al ver la magia que Tsuna usaba.

-¿Qué? ¿La conoces?- Reacciono el mago de fuego un poco sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que la conozco-Hablo el peliblanco con cuernos- Si no hubiera estudiado ese hechizo tan poderoso…jamás hubiera logrado crear este hechizo-

Después de esas serias palabras por parte del Maestro de Seven Satan, este procedió a aterrizar suavemente de pie en el firme suelo de la isla, y a unos metros en frente de Tsuna. Y estando en el suelo, Acnologia de inmediato coloco sus dos escamosos y musculosos brazos en la misma posición que en que los tenia Tsuna, y al igual que él, una fuerte luz apareció entre las dos palmas de sus negras manos, pero había una clara diferencia entre la luz que producía Acnologia y la de Tsuna.

La luz que creaba Tsuna entre sus manos era de un fuerte color dorado que expulsaba de su luz una gran energía llena de pureza, mientras que la que creaba el antiguo rey dragón que poseía el poder de Zeref era de totalmente negra al igual que las escamas que cubrían su cuerpo, mientras que la su luz expulsaba un olor parecido al de la sangre de los muertos. Pero no importaban sus diferencias físicas, esos dos orbes de luz negras entre las manos de los dos Dragon Slayers en esa isla poseían un poder lo suficientemente grande que podría destruir todo el terreno.

Tsuna a pesar de que se encontraba concentrado en aumentar el poder del Fairy Law en sus manos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver ese hechizo que era muy parecido al que estaba usando y que se encontraba entre las escamosas manos y garras de su enemigo a unos metros de él.

-¿Un Fairy Law…negro? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntaba Tsuna muy sorprendido.

-Sin duda el Fairy Law es realmente poderoso, pero solamente está basado en crear una gran cantidad de energía sólida y ordenarle que ataque únicamente una serie de personas que su usuario considere sus enemigos. Tal vez parece una tarea complicada, pero para mí no es nada difícil. Gracias a mis habilidades he creado este hechizo que tiene las mismas habilidades que tu querido Fairy Law, la única diferencia es que tiene un toque de maldad en su interior- Explico Acnologia con una sonrisa.

-¡En todo caso, no importa! ¡Una copia no podrá derrotar al original! ¡Yo te derrotare!- Exclamo con severidad el Dragon Slayer que aumento el destello del Fairy Law.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, maldito mocoso, ¿Pero estas seguro?! ¡A pesar de que mi hechizo es parecido al tuyo, la energía que lo conforma es muy diferente! ¡Un choque de energías de esta magnitud podría destruir toda la isla, y a nosotros con ella!- Dijo Acnologia que también aumentaba el poder de su propio hechizo.

-¡Ya dije que esa clase de cosas no importa! ¡Yo no moriré! ¡Te derrotare y regresare con mi amigos a nuestro gremio!- Exclamo Tsuna nuevamente pero ahora con más determinación que antes.

Uno con una ardiente voluntad inextinguible y el otro con un oscuro odio contra todo el mundo, los dos Dragon Slayers rodearon sus respectivos cuerpos con poderosas llamas y una destructiva oscuridad. Sus grandes voluntades, tanto de amistad como de odio, provocaban que los orbes tanto el de luz dorada como el densa oscuridad aumentaran sus destellos llenos de gran poder.

El poder de las llamas, la oscuridad, y sin mencionar las luces en las manos de Tsuna y Acnologia, eran tan fuertes que la isla comenzó a temblar, pequeños fragmentos de piedra flotaban por los aires, las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a caer sin cesar, las montañas que quedaban se quebrantaban, y cada vez aparecían más y más nubes en el cielo. Cuando los dos hechizos entre las manos de esos dos poderosos magos llegaron a la cumbre de su poder, por encima de la isla aparecieron dos grandes círculos mágicos.

Esos dos círculos mágicos de colosal tamaño eran de un tamaño comparable a la isla sobre la que estaban posados. Los demás magos que se encontraban en la otra isla que estaba a una gran distancia se impresionaron y preocuparon al ver esos círculos mágicos sobre la isla en donde luchaba su compañero. Incluso algunos reconocieron las marcas y luz que provenían de esos círculos.

-Ese círculo mágico… ¡¿Fairy Law?!- Reacciono sorprendido el nieto del tercer maestro de Fairy Tail.

-El poder expulsado por ese círculo negro…Se parece al Grimoire Law que usaba el Maestro Hades-Menciono una sorprendente Meredy.

-¿Qué clase de batalla ocurrirá en esa isla?- Se preguntaba una sorprendida Kinana.

-Quisiera que estuvieran en mi rango para poder escucharlos, pero están demasiado lejos- Dijo Erik frustrado.

-Ya somos dos- Dijo Sophia igual de frustrada que su padre.

-Tsuna…- Pensaba Natsu mostrando su preocupación paterna mientras apretaba frustradamente su puño.

De regreso en la isla, los dos poderosos hechizos que se parecían mucho entre si ya estaban listos para ser lanzados por sus usuarios. El poder de la luz dorada del Fairy Law de Tsuna y la luz negra del poderoso hechizo oscuro creado por Acnologia eran tan fuertes que comenzaron a lanzar rayos oscuros y dorados entre ellos causando feroces choques de energía. Tsuna y Acnologia, sin apartar sus furiosas miradas uno del otro, estaban listos para crear una explosión que podría matarlos a ambos, pero eso lo les importaba. Solo les importa acabar con su enemigo.

 **-¡Fairy Law!-**

 **-¡Satan Law!-**

Cuando los poderosos hechizos fueron nombrados por sus respectivos usuarios, tanto la luz dorada en las firmes manos de ese mago de fuego que también poseía el Fairy Cross, así como la luz oscuro que estaba en un espacio entre las manos escamosas del Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad con los poderes de Zeref y sin mencionar que era el maestro de Seven Satan, comenzaron a aumentar sus tamaños, energías, y todo su poder aún más allá de su límite.

Las luces doradas y oscuras del Fairy Law y el Satan Law comenzaron a crecer más allá de las manos de Tsuna y Acnologia. Esos fuertes destellos siguieron creciendo y creciendo hasta que por fin terminaron cruzándose entre sí. Esa combinación de luces doradas y oscuras creció a tal nivel que cubrieron por completo tanto a Tsuna como a Acnologia, luego siguieron aumentado su tamaño hasta que cubrió toda la superficie de la isla e incluso rozaba el nubloso cielo.

Todos los espectadores en la otra isla, podían ver como la superficie de isla lejana en donde se encontraban Tsuna y Acnologia, ahora era la plataforma en donde se encontraba ese colosal orbe que cruzaba el destello dorado de las hadas y el destello oscuro de los satanes. Pero de repente ocurrió algo que sorprendió aún más a los magos que observan la batalla desde lejos.

Repentinamente ese enorme orbe de luz dorada y oscura que incluso alcanzaba el nublado cielo fue comprimida y convertida en una minúscula esfera que contenía los grandes del Fairy Law y el Satan Law, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. En menos de un segundo, esa diminuta esfera de luz dorada y oscura se transformó en una colosal explosión de energía que destellaba un puro color blanco. El tamaño de esa explosión de energía incluso superaba el tamaño el orbe de luces creado por los hechizos anteriores.

Y sin mencionar que el poder de la explosión era de un nivel totalmente increíble. La isla fue completamente atrapada por la luz de la explosión, las nubes del cielo fueron nuevamente totalmente despejadas, y los mares a los alrededores de esa fusión de energías se agitaban alocadamente como si de maremotos se trataran. Las feroces y agitadas olas golpeaban con una feroz fuerza la costa de la isla en donde se encontraban los demás magos.

El golpe tras golpe, provocado por las fuertes marejadas, provocaba que la isla en donde estaban los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus demás aliados, se agitara con una gran fuerza. Incluso el choque del agua contra la tierra, causaba pequeñas y cortas lluvias que mojaban levemente a algunos de los magos. Pero sin duda lo peor estaba a punto de llegar.

De esa explosión que cubría completamente la isla lejana en donde luchaban Tsuna y Acnologia, fueron lanzadas varias ondas de choque que aparte de que fortalecían los vientos y agitaban los mares, estaban a punto de llegar a la isla en donde se encontraban los demás magos.

-¡Ahí vienen las ondas de choque, cúbranse!- Exclamo un serio Jellal.

Todos los usuarios de magia se apresuraron a obedecer las palabras dichas por ese miembro del consejo. Los magos se apresuraron a cubrirse usando sus brazos, algunos se ocultaban detrás de los destrozados muros o casas del destruido pueblo, y otros usaban su magia para crear escudos. Aun así cuando las fuertes ondas de choque colisionaron contra la isla, todas las personas en ella sintieron sus cabellos desordenándose y sus cuerpos temblar levemente.

Los magos podían sentir como los fuertes vientos, olas y ondas de choque continuaron por varios minutos hasta que por fin, la colosal explosión de energía comenzó a reducirse hasta que después de un tiempo se extinguió por completo. Con el cesar de los golpes a la isla provocados por la explosión, los magos abrieron sus ojos e intentaban mantenerse de pie ya que después de tantas agitaciones es difícil no marearse.

Solamente eran pocos los que lograron resistir los fuertes temblores sin mostrar ni una sola pisca de algún síntoma de mareo.

-¿Están todos bien?- Pregunto la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-S-Si…De alguna manera…- Contesto Sonia arrodillada en el suelo debido a los mareos al igual que los demás.

-M-Maldición…Me siento muy mareada…- Comento Lisa con nauseas.

-Es…c-como si estuviéramos en un transporte…- Dijo Sorano en las mismas condiciones.

-N-No podrías estar más de acuerdo…- Dijo Marcus con ganas de vomitar.

-¿E-esto es lo que sienten los Dragon…Slayers en un transporte…?- Preguntaba Alicia entre nauseas.

-P-Por supuesto…más vale que…- Antes de terminar su frase Ryos vomito.

-C-Creo que…ahora Raine comprende mejor a Tsuna-sama…y a los otros Dragon Slayers…- Dijo la peliazul oscuro tirada en el suelo.

-M-Más bien… ¿Cómo la Maestra…está bien…?- Preguntaba una Lucia débil de estómago.

-Es porque es Erza…- Respondió un mareado Happy.

-Demonios…- Dijo Natsu tirado en el suelo con ganas de vomitar.

-C-Chicos…resistan…- Dijo Wendy muy mareada.

-E-Esto no es nada…- Dijo Laxus haciéndose el fuerte.

-Q-Que…D-Débiles…- Dijo Gajeel en mismas condiciones.

-Esto es…una tortura- Comentaron al unísono los mareados Sting, Rogue, Erik y Sophia.

-Bien. Veo que todos están bien- Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-¿En qué sentido?- Preguntaba Gray con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al igual que muchos.

Pero después de que los mareos de muchos cesaron, todos nuevamente fijaron sus miradas en la isla de dónde provino la colosal explosión. Sorprendentemente la isla todavía estaba intacta pero ahora estaba completamente llena de un denso humo negro que ascendía al cielo que se nublo de nuevo. Pero lo que en realidad preocupada a los magos era el saber de qué si cierta persona que se encontraba luchando en esa isla había logrado sobrevivir a una explosión de tal magnitud.

-Que explosión. ¿Qué clase de ataque pudo causar algo como eso?- Preguntaba Juvia curiosa.

-La energía de antes fue el Fairy Law sin duda, pero no sé cuál fue el otro hechizo- Dijo Laxus muy serio.

-¿Antes dijiste que se parecía a un hechizo que usaba Hades, Meredy?- Pregunto Sawyer a la pelirosa.

-Si- Hablo Meredy- Era igual al Grimoire Law que usaba el Maestro Hades, pero parecía mucho más fuerte-

-¿Grimoire Law? Si era un hechizo parecido al legendario Fairy Law, eso explicaría una explosión de ese nivel. Magias de un gran nivel que son tan parecidas pero al mismo tiempo diferentes- Explico el serio Jellal.

-En todo caso, lo realmente importante aquí es si Tsuna estará bien- Preguntaba Mirajane preocupada al igual que la mayoría.

-Es imposible. Nadie sobreviviría dentro de una explosión de ese calibre- Dijo Angel de repente asustando a todos los amigos del pelirosa.

-¡Hermana! ¡No digas eso!- Regaño Yukino a su hermana mayor.

-Pero si es la verd…-

Pero antes de que la usuaria de los Ángeles siguiera hablando, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver como de repente en el cuello de cierto mago que usaba ilusiones también llamadas "Pesadillas", apareció la marca de Fairy Tail en destellantes colores verdes. Y que esa marca apareció en el cuello de ese mago que no era parte de Fairy Tail solo significaba una cosa, que el usuario del Fairy Cross todavía seguía con vida.

-La marca de Fairy Tail…- Reacciono Macbeth un poco asombrado.

-…Eso significa…- Hablo Lissana.

-… ¡Mi Hermano, está vivo y sigue luchando!- Dijo Lucia llena de felicidad.

-Qué alegría. Era de esperar que algo como eso no acabara con Tsuna- Comento una sonriente Alicia.

-Pero esto cada vez me inquieta más, ¿Esta bien haberlo dejado ir solo? No importa que tan poderoso se ha vuelto ese cabeza de carbón, no debería luchar solo contra Acnologia- Dijo Marcus un poco molesto.

-No se preocupen. No estará solo por mucho tiempo-

Esas repentinas palabras que pudieron oír los magos de Fairy Tail, los magos de Sabertooth y los miembros del consejo, los sorprendieron a todos. De inmediato todas las personas en esa isla dirigieron sus preocupadas y asombradas miradas hacia la persona que había dicho esas inesperadas palabras, y observaron como el cabello negro de una joven demonio pasaba a ser blanco, su piel se llenaba de ciertas marcas demoniacas y en su espalda se posicionaron unas grandes alas de energía rosada demoniaca de gran tamaño.

-¡Serena!- Reaccionaron sorprendidos los magos de la tercera generación.

Ese nombre fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron decir los magos antes de que el fuerte viento azotador provocado por el batir de esas colosales alas de energía rosada bloqueara cualquier sonido cerca de la joven demonio de Fairy Tail que todavía no terminaba su transformación.

Esas alas de energía de color rosado y que poseían una apariencia demoniaca, seguían aumentado su tamaño cada vez más y causando aún más fuertes brisas de aire. Esas mismas brisas agitaban el cabello blanco de Serena mientras que en su cuerpo aparecían algunas de las marcas negras que conformaban parte de su verdadera forma de demonio pero no aparecían todas. Cuando la transformación de Serena había terminado esta parecía diferente a las veces anteriores.

Los únicos cambiaos que había tenido esa chica de cabello negro, era que su cabello se volvió blanco, en sus brazos aparecieron levemente unas marcas demoniacas de color negro, y que además sus alas de energía eran más grande de lo usual pero eso no parecían importarle a esa maga de Fairy Tail. Y así Serena con una gran seriedad en su mirada, comenzó a batir esas grandes alas y con determinación estaba lista a para alzar vuelo para ir a ayudar a un importante amigo suyo.

-Espera, Tsuna… ¡Estaré ahí pronto!- Pensaba Serena muy seria.

-¡Serena, espera un…!-

Pero antes de que algunos de sus demás compañeros pudieron detenerla, La demonio de los libros de Zeref piso el piso con tal fuerza que causo varias grietas y se dio un gran salto que la posiciono a una gran altura en el cielo. Y luego usando esas grandes alas de energía en su espalda, Serena comenzó a volar hacia la isla donde estaba Tsuna a tal velocidad que ni siquiera alguna de las armaduras de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail podría alcanzarla.

Todos los que vieron eso estaban sumamente impresionante, en especial los que ya habían visto los poderes demoniacos de Serena, ya que nunca antes la habían visto volar a tal velocidad.

-Serena…- Murmuro Lisa asombrada.

-Nunca vi que sus alas fueran tan grandes y además está volando mucho más rápido…Increíble- Comento Sorano asombrada.

-¿Por qué Serena-san hizo algo como eso?- Preguntaba Lucia confundida.

-Posiblemente porque al igual que nosotros no puede resistir su preocupación por un compañero- Dijo Alicia muy seria.

-Si. Posiblemente en cualquier momento nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo- Agrego Marcus igual de serio.

-Pero si Serena-san va a apoyar a Tsuna-sama nosotros también tenemos que ir- Dijo una determinada Raine.

-¡Raine tiene toda la razón, vamos!- Apoyo la seria Sonia.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estaba aburriendo de estar aquí quieto!- Exclamo Ryos chocando sus metálicos puños con fuerza.

-¡Nosotros los ayudaremos a llegar a la isla! ¡Vamos, Happy!- Dijo la seria Charle.

-¡Aye, Sir!- Dijo determinado el Exceed azul.

Los dos Exceeds hicieron surgir sus alas blancas y estaban listos para volar pero antes de que lo hicieran, tanto Happy como Charle fueron sujetados por las firmes manos de un musculoso Exceed de pelaje negro y que era más grande de lo normal. Ese Exceed que parecía más pantera que gato también era el compañero del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltanos, Lily!- Gritaba Happy intentando liberarse.

-¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte! ¡Es peligroso!- Exclamo el serio Pantherlily.

-Lily tiene razón. Todos ustedes se quedan aquí- Apoyo Gajeel de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, maldito viejo?! ¡Si Serena va a apoyar a Tsuna nosotros también iremos!- Respondió ferozmente el hijo del Gajeel.

-¡Si, Raine y todos los demás queremos ir a ayudar a Tsuna-sama al igual que Serena-san!- Dijo la maga de hielo muy preocupada.

-Tal vez no pudimos evitar que Serena haya ido a ese lugar, pero a ustedes si podemos detenerlos. Asi que se quedaran aquí- Dijo Gray igual de serio que los demás.

-Tu padre tiene toda la razón, Raine. Hazle caso- Apoyo Juvia igual de preocupada y seria que su esposo e hija.

-¡Madre!, ¿Acaso tú estás de acuerdo con esto?- Pregunto la hija de la séptima maestra muy seria y angustiada.

-Si. Ustedes no se irán de esta isla- Dio como respuesta la seria Titania sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-Pero, mad…-

-Se los dije, confíen en sus compañeros, chicos- Hablo Erza muy seria- Si Serena fue a ese lugar ya es demasiado tarde para evitarlo, después de todo las cosas pasan por una razón. Pero para serles sincera estoy sorprendida que una chica que dijo que usaba herramientas mágicas para luchar superara la velocidad de cualquiera de mis armaduras-

-Es verdad. Además durante nuestra batalla contra Acnologia me preguntaba como Serena podía transformarse en algo muy parecido a mi Satan Soul- Dijo Mirajane curiosa.

-Parece que tienen mucho que explicar, chicos- Dijo Laxus un poco serio pero sonriente.

Sin poder evitar escuchar las órdenes de la maestra y de sus padres, los frustrados y preocupados jóvenes magos solo podían seguir confiando en Tsuna mientras que ellos procedían a contar la historia del verdadero origen de Serena. Pero el padre de Tsuna solo se astenia a seguir de pie firmenete sobre los escombros de una casa y mirando fijamente la isla en donde batallaba su hijo y a donde su recién kouhai del gremio se dirigía.

-Serena…cuida a Tsuna. Al igual que ella me cuidaba a mi cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes- Pensó el mago de clase de SS de Fairy Tail muy serio.

Pero mientras los magos en esa isla se mantenían hablando entre ellos y poniendo sus esperanzas en el usuario de Fairy Cross, no habían notado, o mejor dicho no habían podido ver, como en el techo de una de las apenas intactas casas del destruido pueblo se encontraban cuatro personas que habían observado todo lo que había pasado. Pero más que personas, eran cuatro fantasmas que no podían ser vistos por nadie.

Esos cuatro fantasmas no eran nadie más que los tres primeros maestros de Fairy Tail junto con el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos. Esos cuatros fantasmas ahora tenían fijadas sus miradas en la isla en donde luchaba ferozmente el joven al cual ellos les dieron parte de sus poderes.

-¿En serio esa chica es uno de los demonios de Zeref? Es una tonta más bien. Está usando todo el poder que recolecto en aumentar su velocidad, pero si hace eso se quedara sin energías en cuanto llegue a la isla, no sé cómo llamar a eso si no es estupidez- Comento Hades en un tono un poco burlón.

-A eso se le llama ser un mago de Fairy Tail- Dio como respuesta el calmado Makarov.

-¿Y tú que crees, Zeref? ¿La decisión de esa chica de ir a esa isla habrá sido la correcta?- Pregunta la primera maestra a su querido pelinegro.

-Eso no lo sabemos-Hablo Zeref- Es como dijo Titania. Todo pasa por una razón. Además, Mavis, ¿Tú no eres la que cree en el poder de los sentimientos más que nadie? Estoy seguro que los fuertes sentimientos de mi hija y la de ese chico ayudaran a Tsuna en obtener la victoria-

Luego el calmado fantasma de un mago de ojos y cabello negro movió su calmada mirada y mostro una sonrisa al ver el lugar en donde antes se encontraba un cierto Devil Slayer de Fuego que al igual que Serena se había ido de la isla a ayudar al usuario del Fairy Cross, aunque la diferencia era que él se había esfumado sin que nadie lo notara.

De regreso en la isla de donde había provenido la fuerte explosión del choque del Fairy Law y el Satan Law, está ahora se encontraba rodeada totalmente por una densa nube de humo provocada por aquella fuerte explosión. En la superficie de la isla rodeada por un denso humo había una persona dando firmes pasos en el suelo y caminando a través de esa cortina de humo.

Esa persona no otra más que el maestro de Sevem Satan, Acnologia que había logrado sobrevivir a la fuerte explosión. El hombre cubierto completamente con escamas azabaches caminaba calmadamente a través de ese denso humo y dirigía la mirada a diferentes lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Y ese alguien no era otro más que Tsuna el cual era obvio que seguía vivo ya que el poder del Fairy Cross estaba siendo usado en Macbeth.

-Esa explosión sin duda fue grande, pero los verdaderos poderes del Fairy Law y el Satan Law terminaron cancelándose entre sí, así que… ¿Dónde estás, pequeño mocoso?- Susurraba el rey de la oscuridad mientras caminaba.

-¡Estoy aquí, maldito!-

Ese repentino grito no vino de una sola dirección, sino de varias. Luego de repente el humo que estaba a los alrededores de Acnologia fue atravesado por más de 50 Tsunas que se dirigían a atacar a su único objetivo. Pero el rey de la oscuridad sabía muy bien que todos esos pelirosas no eran más que ilusiones creadas por el original al usar los poderes de un ilusionista que pertenecía al ya disuelto Crime Sorciere.

-¿De verdad crees que vas a engañarme con una pesadilla falsa de este nivel? ¡Al que yo quiero destruir es la original!- Grito Acnologia furioso.

Y así el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad con os poderes de Zerez, extendió sus alas y con fuerte viento provocado por estas fue más que suficiente para quebrantar y destruir a todos esos magos de fuego que no eran más que simples ilusiones de un bajo nivel. Pero a pesar de que las ilusiones fueron destruidas, Acnologia todavía se hacía una pregunta, y esa, ¿En dónde se encontraba el verdadero Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación?-

Acnologia cerró sus ojos dorados ojos para poder concentrarse y luego los abrió con gran sorpresa al detectar con sus altos sentidos de lucha en donde se encontraba su enemigo. El peliblanco con cuernos levanto su mirada y observo como en el aire por encima de él, se encontraba a gran altura un joven de cabello rosa, bufanda blanca y con la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho liberando un intenso destello color rojo sangre pero que además nuevamente tenía una silueta detrás de él.

Pero esa silueta a espaldas de Tsuna que estaba en el aire, esta vez no fue la de uno de los anteriores maestros de Fairy Tail. Esa silueta era de un gran ser de escamas rojas, con filosas garras y colmillos, ojos dorados y sin mencionar las grandes alas en su cuerpo. Esa silueta de dragón detrás de Tsuna no era más que su abuelo que además también era el rey de los dragones de fuego.

-Ese dragón a sus espaldas… ¡Es Igneel, no hay duda!- Reconoció Acnologia al dragón al cual él le quito la vida.

Con la ilusión del rey dragón de fuego a sus espaldas, era un indicativo de que Tsuna ahora poseía el poderoso fuego de su abuelo, y no dudo ni un segundo en usarlo. Mientras descendía a gran velocidad, el pelirosa apretó su puño derecho con gran fuerza y lo revistió con unas grandes llamas carmesí que no poseían una ardiente fuerza explosión más fuerte que las llamas anteriores.

Al ver como Tsuna descendía a gran velocidad mientras tenía su puño cubierto con las llamas carmesí de Igneel, Acnologia sabía muy bien lo que su enemigo planeaba y decidió contraatacar. El antiguo rey dragón apretó su puño izquierdo cubierto con escamas negras con una severa fuerza y lo revistió con una fuerte materia oscura de gran intensidad maligna.

 **-¡Enryuo no Houken!-**

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna digirió su puño de ardientes llamas hacia Acnologia y este dirigió su puño de intensa oscuridad hacia Tsuna. Ambos poderosos puños revestidos con fuego y oscuridad, respectivamente, al momento de su choque causaron una gran onda de choque que despejo completamente todo el denso humo que rodeaba la isla.

Pero a pesar de las fuerzas tan parejas entre ambos ataques, el perdedor de ese increíble choque fue el mago pelirosa de Fairy Tail. Acnologia gano ese feroz choque entre puños, y con su gran poder lanzo a Tsuna hacia el lado contrario a él, pero este enterró su mano izquierda en el suelo y detuvo su para avanzar, solo para después fijar sus ojos rojos iguales a los de Zeref en su mano derecho que temblaba levemente debido a la fuerza abismal de su oponente.

Luego el joven mago de fuego dirigió su frustrada y furiosa mirada hacia Acnologia que también tenía su mirada fijada en Tsuna excepto que la suya era una de superioridad y burla.

-Maldita sea…no funciono…- Murmuro un enojado mago de fuego.

-Las llamas de Igneel no eran tan débiles como esas que acabas de lanzarme, cría de Natsu. ¿Es que me he vuelto demasiado poderoso o es que de nuevo ya no te quedan fuerzas, muchacho?- Preguntaba el peliblanco con cuernos en un turno con cuernos.

-¡Te he dicho que no me subestimes, maldito! ¡Te enseñare toda la fuerza que me queda para que cierres esa asquerosa boca tuya!- Exclamo furioso el pelirosa con filosos dientes.

Con esa gran furia, enojo y desprecio ardiendo en su interior, Tsuna rodeo todo su cuerpo con un candente fuego carmesí y comenzó acumular una gran fuerza en ambas piernas para poder impulsarse con un salto.

 **-¡Karyu no Kenkaku!-**

El Dragon Slayer dio un gran salto hacia adelante que incluso quebranto un poco el suelo que pisaba, y asi comenzó a volar hacia Acnologia con todas esas llamas rodeando su cuerpo. Pero al ver como Tsuna se dirigía hacia el para impactar un fuerte cabezazo envuelto en llamas, el maestro de Seven Satan hizo algo inesperado. Acnologia con una leve sonrisa en su negro rostro, chasqueo sus escamosos dedos con garras y en ese momento algo raro paso.

En frente del hombre de largo con cabello blanco con cuernos apareció repentinamente un agujero en medio del aire el cual en su interior completamente. Y alrededor de ese gran agujero de color negro había una pequeña espiral de energía girando hacia dentro que hacia parecer que ese agujero estaba absorbiendo algo.

 **-¡Dimension Hole!-**

En el momento en que Acnologia dijo esas palabras, ese extraño agujero negro en frente de el aumento su tamaño, y Tsuna que ya no podía detener su gran impulso, simplemente término dirigiéndose hacia ese agujero. Pero el pelirosa en vez de chocar o destruir ese extraño agujero, término entrando completamente dentro de él y desapareciendo de la vista de su enemigo.

Y luego a las espaldas de Acnologia apareció ese mismo agujero negro y por el lado que apuntaba a las montañas que quedaban en la isla salió Tsuna de repente y choco con severa fuerza contra esas mismas montañas creando un pequeño cráter rodeado de polvo. Cuando el polvo se despejo, el mago de Fairy Tail se encontraba tirado al lado de la montaña y en un estado de gran sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Pero qué…?...Yo choque contra una montaña… ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- Preguntaba Tsuna realmente confundido.

-Ahora que ya tienes la fuerza de antes volveré a jugar un poco contigo- Dijo Acnologia dándose la vuelta para ver al humillado pelirosa.

-Oye, tu… ¿Qué acabas de haces? Estoy muy seguro que eso no fue magia mata-dragones- Pregunto Tsuna colocándose de pie con una serie expresión en su rostro.

-No creas que tú no eres el único que puede usar varios poderes, Tsuna- Respondió el maestro de Seven Satan.

Para obtener más respuesta aparte de esas simples palabras que lo enojaron aún más, el molesto Tsuna cubrió sus manos con poderosas llamas y las junto para formar un gran orbe de esas mismas llamas con un mayor poder.

 **-¡Karyu no Koen!-**

El fiero pelirosa lleno de ira lanzo de sus manos juntas, una gran esfera de fuego que mientras avanzaba dejaba unas marcas de quemadura en la dura tierra de la isla. El antiguo rey dragón al ver el ataque que se le acercaba, nuevamente solo chasqueo los dedeos de su escamosa mano izquierda y en ese instante un gran agujero negro apareció en frente de el para usarlo como un escudo.

 **-¡Dimension Hole!-**

Ese gran agujero negro que poseía poderes dimensionales y que estaba en frente de Acnologia, termino absorbiendo por completo esa gran acumulación de llamas y las desapareció de la vista de Tsuna dejándolo sorprendido. Pero una mayor sorpresa fue, cuando Tsuna observo como la explosión provocada por sus llamas apareció pero en una zona muy lejana del mar alrededor de la isla.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi fuego…apareció en el mar? ¿Cómo rayos lo haces?- Preguntaba el pelirosa aún más lleno de ira y confusión que antes.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso no reconoces este poder, mocoso?- Respondió Acnologia con otra pregunta.

-¿Ese poder?- Repitió Tsuna confundido.

Tras decir esas palabras, el mago de fuego abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa ya que a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de varias horas antes. Tsuna recordó como Serena, Happy y el, tras derrotar a Victor Steph, uno de los miembros de Seven Satan, fueron transportados por una chica a una prisión en la base enemigo. El poder que usaba esa chica llamada Diane era parecido o mejor dicho, totalmente igual al poder que ahora mismo estaba usando su enemigo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Esos agujeros…son los mismo con los que la chica de antes de nos envió a prisión a Serena, Happy a mí! ¿Tú también puedes usarlos?- Reacciono Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo sus poderes, y no solamente la maldición dimensional de Diane, yo puedo usar todas las maldiciones de los otros seis satanes! ¡Después de todo yo fui quien les enseño sus maldiciones, así que es lógico que yo pueda usarlas! ¡Y con el poder de Zeref corriendo por mis venas, estas maldiciones serán 100 veces más fuertes que las versiones de mis fallidos y patéticos secuaces!- Exclamo Acnologia con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

-¡Pues haz lo que quieras, no podrás vencerme! ¡No importa que magias o maldiciones uses, yo sin duda te derrotare!- Grito Tsuna con gran determinación.

-¿Vencerte? Por favor no te confundas, Tsuna. Como dije solamente voy a jugar contigo un rato más, y nada más. Para mí ya no representas ninguna amenaza- Afirmo el antiguo rey dragón en un tono burlón.

-¡Maldito! ¡Toma esto es serio!- Exclamo Tsuna mas enojado con antes.

Con su gran ira nuevamente multiplicada, Tsuna comenzó a correr velozmente hacia su enemigo mientras su marca de Fairy Tail conectada a unos líneas horizontales y verticales que cubrían su piel comenzó a liberar un fuerte destellar de un intenso color rojo carmesí que se cruzaba con otros colores. Esa acción era un indicativo de que el Fairy Cross estaba siendo usado. Y así con la marca de Tsuna liberando un cruce de colores de las marcas de Sonia, Elfman, Mirajane y la suya, el pelirosa transformo su brazo derecho en el brazo de un musculoso gorila negra.

Mientras que su brazo izquierdo se transformó en el poderoso brazo de un demonio. Pero esos dos Take Over diferentes tenían algo en común, y eso era que ambos estaban rodeados con las candentes llamas de dragón de Tsuna. El pelirosa usado el Beast Soul de Sonia y su padre en su brazo derecho, y con el Satan Soul de Mirajane en su brazo izquierdo, avanzo con furia y velocidad hacia el antiguo rey dragón.

Pero más que obvio que el maestro de Seven Satan no iba a quedarse quieto a esperar que el mago de Fairy Tail lo atacara con esos Take Over ardiendo en llamas de dragón. Acnologia calmadamente movió su escamoso pie derecho con filosas garras azabache hacia adelante, y justamente en ese momento algo extraño comenzó a pasarle.

 **-¡Asimilation!-**

Y diciendo el nombre de la maldición que usaba su subordinado llamado Ren Kenky, el pie derecho de Acnologia se hundió en la sólida tierra y parecía como si su escamosa piel negra se fusionara con ella. Tras esa acción, la tierra de la isla alrededor de Acnologia comenzó a moverse como si tuviera voluntad propia, y Tsuna, que avanzaba velozmente, se sorprendió al ver como esa tierra de repente se terminó transformando en más de 10 grandes formas humanoides formadas nada por rocas y algunas árboles, y todos esos gigantes rugían mientras poseían la intención de atacar al Dragon Slayer.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Ahora aparecieron gigantes?!- Reacciono Tsuna con gran impresión.

-Para ser más exactos son Golems-Hablo Acnologia calmadamente- La maldición de Asimilación de Ren me permite unirme con cualquier material sólido y controlarlo como si fuera mi propio cuero. Pero a diferencia de el, yo solo tengo que unir una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo para controlar grandes cantidades de materia-

-¡Lo que me importa! ¡Si son rocas, solo tengo que destruirlas!- Contesto el usuario de Fairy Cross ferozmente.

Y con firme determinación, Tsuna con Beast Soul en su brazo derecho, Satan Soul en su brazo izquierdo y llamas de dragon cubriendo ambos, dio un salto con dirección hacia esos grandes Golems de los cuales dos al ver a ese joven dirigirse hacia ellos, dirigieron sus rocosos puños de gran tamaño hacia y con la intención de aplastarlo contra el duro suelo. Pero Tsuna con sus hábiles reflejos, esquivo esos grandes puños en medio del aire y después comenzó a correr por su largo y firme brazo.

El mago de Fairy Tail salto desde el largo brazo de ese gigante de piedra y con un doble golpe lanzado por sus dos bestiales, demoniacos y ardientes brazos destrozo completamente las cabezas de dos de esos colosales goles de tierra y árboles de la isla de donde se encontraban. Cuando aterrizo en el suelo, Tsuna de inmediato comenzó a correr en dirección a los demás gigantes de tierras y con sus poderosas extremidades envueltas en sus llamas comenzó a una feroz batalla contra ellos destruyendo todos los que podía.

El poderoso Tsuna rompía esos gigantes con su musculoso brazo derecho de un gorila de negro pelaje oscuro, o si no los cortaba con las filosas garras de su brazo izquierdo de demonio, pero definitivamente convertía a esos seres rocosos en simples cenizas con las ardientes llamas de dragón que cubrían ambos brazos. Pero no importa cuántos gigantes de roca destruía con los Take Over de Sonia, Elfman y Mirajane, Tsuna observaba frustrado que cada vez que el destruía un Golem, Acnologia usaba su maldición activa y formaba otros tres.

-¡Demonios, no tiene fin! ¡Ya me canse de esto, los destruiré a todos con un solo golpe!- Grito decidido ese joven de cabello rosas y ojos rojos.

Mientras los gigantes de rocas seguían multiplicándose tras ser destruidos, Tsuna transformo sus dos brazos con Take Over de regreso en sus brazos normales. Pero lo que no volvió a la normalidad fue la marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna que siguió destellando con gran fuerza y ahora se cruzó con colores negros los cuales eran los colores que poseían las marcas de Ryos y Gajeel. Tsuna convino sus ardientes poderes de Dragon de Fuego con los duros poderes de los dos Dragones de Hierro.

El joven pelirosa rodeado por varios goles rocosos, cruzado magias con el Fairy Cross, transformo su brazo izquierdo en una larga y filosa espada de hierro con dientes del mismo material alrededor de su filo, y sin mencionar que fue recubierta con unas ardientes llamas carmesí por parte del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

 **-¡Tetsuenryuken!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro Ardiente desato un gran alarido mientras su brazo derecho que era una espada de hierro con un poderoso fuego vistiéndola comenzó a estirarse y girar sus dientes como si fuera una larga motosierra. Tsuna dirigió esa espada giratoria de fuego y hierro hacia los goles y en menos de un minuto todos los seres rocosos se encontraban cortados y calcinados por ese poderoso ataque de unión de magias.

Después de haber cortado y quemado a todos los gigantes de rocas y árboles, Tsuna a continuación siguió avanzando velozmente hacia su verdadero enemigo. Y Acnologia al ver como Tsuna se acercaba, chasqueo sus dedos e invoco otro agujero dimensional por encima de su escamosa mano derecha de color azabache y de ese agujero salió un libro marrón que cayó en esa misma mano. Y el joven pelirosa que se acercaba al rey de la oscuridad, al fijar su mirada en aquel libro no pudo evitar reconocerlo.

-Ese libro…-Hablo Tsuna mientras avanzaba-… ¿Es el libro de Victor? ¡Imposible, si fue destruido!-

-Victor tenía mucha más libros de reserva para sus grandes colecciones de fetiches estúpidos. Pero jamás pensé que yo terminaría usando una de esas colecciones- Respondió Acnologia con una leve sonrisa.

El antiguo rey dragón procedió a abrir ese libro que tenia se encontraba en su escamosa mano, y en ese momento las páginas del libro comenzaron a liberar un fuerte destello, lo cual era un indicio de que Acnologia ahora se encontraba usando la maldición de colección que también era usada por el ya fallecido Coleccionista del Inframundo.

 **-¡Expulsion: Dai Hakai no Ushi!-**

Luego de ese pequeño libro que Acnologia sostenía expulso de sus páginas con un fuerte brillo, un enorme toro de color marrón, ojos negros y un par de gigantescos cuernos que poseían un gran filo, apareció en esa isla y al parecer tenia gran ira ya que movía sus patas frenéticamente.

-¿Un toro?- Dijo Tsuna al ver a la criatura invocada.

-Ahora vamos a darle un toque maligno con la maldición de Alexander- Comento el peliblanco con cuernos.

El usuario de varias maldiciones, ahora levanto su mano izquierda y apunta la palma de esa misma mano negra que se rodeó de un aura oscura hacia ese toro que él había invocado. El toro de gran tamaño de repente fue cubierto por esa misma aura oscura, y mientras comenzó a gritar de dolor su pelaje se tornó negro, sus ojos rojos, su cuerpo creció y sus cuernos tomaron un aspecto mucho más demoniaco y filoso.

 **-¡Corruption!-**

Cuando el maestro de Seven Satan dijo el nombre de su maldición, era un indicativo de que la maldición de corrupción usada por el ya muerto Alexander, había terminado de aumentar el poder y maldad de ese toro demoniaco. Y así liberando un monstruoso grito, el toro negro comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Tsuna con la intención de atravesarlo con sus colosales cuernos.

Pero el mago de Fairy Tail no sintió nada de temor al ver como ese monstruo se acercaba hacia él, al contrario estaba más decidido a mandarlo volar. Tsuna deshizo su espada de hierro y regreso su puño derecho a la normalidad. Para después cubrir ese mismo puño con duras escamas de hierro que volvieron a ser revestidas con un poderoso fuego de tono carmesí.

 **-¡Tetsuenryu no Go Ken!-**

Tsuna corriendo con dirección hacia ese toro demoniaco, que también corría hacia él, evito ser atravesado por los cuernos de aquella bestia y de inmediato impacto en su cara un fuerte puño de hierro ardiente debido a un poderoso fuego que lo rodeaba. Ese puño de hierro y fuego lanzo al toro demoniaco por los aires para que después simplemente se desvaneciera, y sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino, el feroz Tsuna continúo avanzado cada vez hacia su enemigo.

Al ver como su invocación le había fallado, Acnologia destruyo el libro que sostenía en su mano derecha con la oscuridad que expulso esta. Y luego en esa misma mano comenzaron a aparecer unas delgadas formaciones de energía. Esas formaciones de energía de delgado y largo tamaño en realidad eran duros hilos que eran creados por la maldición de hilos usada anteriormente por Sara Ekaterina y ahora usada por Acnologia.

Tsuna que avanzaba corriendo velozmente, observo sorprendido como en la mano derecha cubierta por escamas negras de su enemigo comenzaron a aparecer una gran cantidad de hilos muy duros que se cruzaron entre si y al parecer formaron una dura, larga y sólida estructura de un látigo de color blanco.

 **-¡Slash Whip!-**

Acnologia levanto ese largo y afilado látigo de duros hilos que se encontraba en la palma de su escamosa mano y después lo dirigió de una veloz y agitada manera hacia Tsuna, que al ver como ese látigo se acercaba a hacia el dio un gran salto para poder esquivarlo. El pelirosa logro esquivar el látigo con éxito, y ese látigo al no haber golpeado a su objetivo, termino impactado y cortando perfecta y limpiamente una de las pocas montañas que quedaban en la isla.

Tras haber esquivado ese látigo de hilos, el pelirosa siguió avanzando hacia el antiguo rey dragón a unos metros de él. Pero Acnologia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro movió los dedos de su mano derecha y en ese momento los hilos que conformaban el filoso látigo se separaron y como si tuvieran voluntad propia se comenzaron a mover y dirigirse a la espalda de Tsuna.

 **-¡Threads Spider Web!-**

Debido al hechizo que dijo Acnologia y también por sus afilados sentidos de batalla, Tsuna velozmente procedió a darse la vuelta pero ya era demasiado tarde. Esa gran cantidad de duros hilos, en menos de un minuto, enredaron y amarraron las manos y pies del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación provocando que cayera duramente al solido suelo de la isla en donde se encontraban.

-¡Maldición! ¡No creas que unos simples hilos me detendrán!- Exclamo el feroz Tsuna.

Siendo sostenido por esos hilos, Tsuna utilizo el Fairy Cross y provoco que su marca de Fairy Tail nuevamente comenzara a brillar y esta vez cruzo en destello el color rojo y el color azul. Ese destello azul era una señal que ahora mismo Tsuna se encontraba usando el poder del Dragon Slayer del Cielo que era una maga de Clase S de su gremio. Y así el joven de cabello rosa cubrió sus puños amarrados con hilos, con unas explosivas llamas fortificadas con un tempestuoso viento.

 **-¡Tenhiryu no Tatsumaki!-**

A pesar de estar sostenido, el increíble Tsuna logro crear un poderoso tornado que cruzaba un poderoso fuego y un celestial viento. Pero a pesar de un hechizo que cruzaba los poderes de dos Dragon Slayers, Tsuna observo sorprendido como ninguno de los múltiples hilos que sujetaban con firmeza sus extremidades no habían sufrido ni un solo rasguño.

-¿Qué? Incluso con el viento de Wendy-san… ¿No logre cortar estos hilos?- Reacciono el pelirosa con gran sorpresa.

-Te lo dije, mocoso estúpido. Estas maldiciones tienen mucho más poder que antes debido a que ahora son usadas por mí. Ahora mismo el viento de la cría de Grandine no será capaz de hacerle ni un rasguño a esos hilos. Sin mencionar que ahora mismo tú ya no tienes fuerzas para lanzar un ataque de gran poder- Explico Acnologia mientras caminaba hacia Tsuna.

El maestro de Seven Satan dando unos leves pasos en esa solida tierra que pisaba, se posiciono en frente de Tsuna, el cual debido a los hilos que sujetaban sus manos y pies estaba tirado en el suelo. Acnologia a continuación, procedió a mover su escamosa mano derecha y con ella sujeto tanto el cuello como la bufanda blanca de Tsuna, para después levantarlo con una sola mano.

El joven Dragneel sentía un gran dolor y frustración al costarle respirar debido a que Acnologia apretaba su cuello con la gran fuerza que poseía en su mano derecha. Tsuna escupió leves gotas de sangre y saliva, e incluso por unos momentos creyó que este era su fin, pero se retractó de eso pensamientos en cuanto Acnologia dejo de apretar su cuello cubierto por su bufanda, y solo se limitó sujetarlo.

Pero mientras era sujetado por Acnologia, Tsuna se dio cuenta que lo que él dijo era verdad, a el ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, en otras palabras, tanto su poder mágico como el poder mágico que le había dado Zeref ya habían llegado a su límite. La falta de poder mágico estaba provocando que uno de los ojos rojos de Tsuna volviera a ser de color marrón, y que además las marcas horizontales y verticales en su piel que conformaban parte del Fairy Cross comenzaron a deshacerse por sí solas.

-Ahora sí que estas derrotado, cría de Natsu. Pensar que serias derrotado por varias maldiciones que son muy inferiores en comparación a mi magia de Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad. Me pregunto si esos idiotas de mis subordinados hubieran podido usar sus maldiciones a este nivel, tal vez habrían podido acabar con ustedes hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora que están muertos nunca lo sabremos- Dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba a Tsuna.

-Maldito… ¿En serio…los llamas de esa manera…incluso cuando estaban…dispuestos a morir por un desgraciado como tu…? ¿Así es como tratas…a tus compañeros?- Hablaba Tsuna furioso mientras era sujetado del cuello.

-Yo nunca he considerado a nadie como mi compañero y tampoco los necesito. Estaba muy seguro que tú ya estabas claro de eso cuando viste a ese traidor de Rin herido y aprisionado en el calabozo- Contesto el rey de la oscuridad.

-¿Fuiste tú…quien lo envió…ahí?- Dijo Tsuna un poco sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que fui yo. Después de que el perdiere contra ti durante el torneo del Rey Demonio demostró lo incompetente que era y necesitaba un castigo apropiado. Primero lo encerramos en el libro de Victor junto con todas esas bestias, y después de que Victor muriera, lo torture yo mismo, le queme su marca de Seven Satan y lo encerré en el calabozo. Fue algo sin duda exquisito y que haría de nuevo sin dudarlo- Dijo Acnologia con una gran sonrisa de placer.

-Desgraciado…ten por seguro…que hare que te lamentes por todo lo…que hiciste…- Exclamo Tsuna con gran ira.

-Admito tu tenacidad pero entiende que ya todo ha terminado para ti, basura. Lo único que lamento es que tu no estarás aquí para ver como mato uno por uno a tus amados compañeros y después hundo a este mundo en la oscuridad infinita- Hablo el maestro de Seven Satan con gran seriedad.

Después de dichas palabras por el rey de la oscuridad, este que sujetaba al mago de Fairy Tail con su mano derecha, abrió su escamosa mano izquierda y en la palma de esta comenzó a reunirse una gran cantidad de materia oscura, y esa poderosa y temible oscuridad adquirió la forma de una espada de energía de un color negó azabache la cual Acnologia sujeto con firmeza.

-¡HASTA NUNCA, TSUNA DRAGNEEL!-

El antiguo rey dragón con una gran sonrisa de placer en su rostro, apretó el cuello de Tsuna con su firme mano derecha, provocando que este escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre. Después levanto su mano izquierda junto con la espada de oscuridad que sujetaba y luego comenzó a dirigirla a ese joven de cabello rosa, el cual al ver como ese filoso sable de densa oscuridad se acercaba cada vez más y más a él, pensó solo por unos pocos momentos que este en realidad era el fin de todo. Pero algo que no se esperan ni Tsuna y Acnologia ocurrió.

 **-¡Chaos Spheres!-**

En cada parte del escamoso cuerpo de Acnologia, menos el brazo derecho que sujetaba a Tsuna, fueron impactadas unas esferas de llamas rosas de gran tamaño poder. Las explosiones en su cuerpo debido a las esferas de llamas rosas, aunque no lo hirieron, provocaron que un sorprendido Acnologia deshiciera su espada de oscuridad en su mano izquierda y que además soltara a Tsuna que sujetaba con su mano derecha.

-¡¿Quién hizo eso?!- Se preguntaron tanto Tsuna como Acnologia al unísono.

Acnologia se dio la vuelta levanto la mirada al cielo, y Tsuna que seguía amarrado con hilos también dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar. Los dos Dragon Slayers observaron sorprendidos como en el cielo se encontraba volando una bella chica demonio de cabello blanco que se agitaba con el viento, con unas leves marcas negras en su cuerpo y sin mencionar con unas colosales alas de energía rosada que eran las que le permitían volar. Al ver a esa chica era imposible que Tsuna y Acnologia no la reconocieran.

-¡Serena!-

-¡La demonio de los libros de Zeref!-

Y de inmediato y sin duda, la seria Serena batió sus alas de energía y comenzó a descender con gran velocidad con dirección a esa isla donde se encontraban dos poderosos magos. Ignorando completamente al maestro de Seven Satan, la chica peliblanca con gran velocidad procedió a sujetar a cierto pelirosa por el chaleco negro que vestía y luego ambos con una velocidad aun mayor se alejaron lo más posible de ese hombre cubierto completamente con escamas negras.

Pero de repente, las alas de energía, el cabello blanco, y las marcas negras en el cuerpo de Serena simplemente se desvanecieron debido a que ella ya había llegado a los límites de sus poderes demoniacos. Sin manera de poder volar, tanto Serena como Tsuna cayeron al suelo de esa isla y rodaron por unos segundos en la dura tierra, pero al menos se encontraban separados de Acnologia por una gran distancia.

El peliblanco con cuernos se dio la vuelta nuevamente y observo calmado como la chica de cabellos negros y el chico de cabellos rosas se habían alejado de él, sin mencionar que los hilos que sujetaban a Tsuna se habían deshecho posiblemente porque habían llegado a su tiempo límite.

-Esa demonio es más rápida de antes pero la fuerza de sus ataques también disminuyo. Al parecer decidió centrar su poder para llegar hasta aquí y alejar a Tsuna de mí…Después de todo es una creación de Zeref- Pensó Acnologia con una leve sonrisa.

Ahora el rey de la oscuridad solo se limitó a fijar su mirada de ojos dorados en esos dos magos de Fairy Tail que se encontraban varios metros en frente de él, mientras que esos dos procedieron a levantarse del suelo tras recuperarse de dar tantas vueltas en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien, Tsuna?- Pregunto Serena quitando el polvo de su cabello.

-Si…Espera un momento… ¡¿Serena?! ¡¿Tu que rayos haces aquí?!- Reacciono el pelirosa con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo que, que hago aquí?! ¡Obviamente a ayudarte!- Respondió la pelinegra con ira.

-¡¿Cómo que ha ayudarme?! ¡¿Qué parte de "Yo me hare cargo de él" no entendiste, idiota?!-

-¡¿Y dime tu parte de dejarte decapitar por una espada es parte "hacerse cargo", estúpido?!-

-Bueno, eso era… ¡Una estrategia! ¡Era una estrategia que tenía planeado!-

-¡¿Cómo que una estrategia, idiota?! ¡¿Cómo dejarte cortar la cabeza por un monstruo es una estrategia?!-

-¡Era una estrategia! ¡Una estrategia súper poderosa y genial y tú la arruinaste!-

-¡¿Qué idiota se creería esa mentira?! ¡Era más que obvio que necesitabas que te salvaran, y ahí aparecí yo, admítelo!-

-¡Yo jamás admitiré algo que no es cierto!-

-¡Maldito…!-

Tanto Serena como Tsuna siguieron con esa pelea verbal de gran tono por varios minutos, e incluso el antiguo rey dragón que se encontraba a unos metros delante de esos dos se encontraba sorprendido y con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-Se han puesto a pelear…- Pensó Acnologia en estado de shock.

-¡¿Por qué no solo admites que necesitabas mi ayuda, idiota?!- Pregunto Serena furiosa.

-¡Porque no la necesitaba, pero eso no importa ahora, tienes que irte de aquí!- Exclamo Tsuna seriamente.

-¡No quiero, yo me quedare aquí en esta isla!- Respondió la pelinegra igual de seria.

-¡Idiota, ¿Por qué no quieres hacer caso?!- Pregunto el pelirosa muy molesto.

-¡Porque me preocupo por ti, tonto!- Contesto Serena en un fuerte grito.

Esa repentina respuesta por parte de la chica en frente de él, provoco que Tsuna abriera los ojos con gran sorpresa y que además sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente mientras ahora apartaba la mirada de Serena.

-Bueno, en todo caso…Gracias por salvarme…aunque no lo necesitara- Dijo Tsuna apartando la mirada y un poco sonrojado.

Ante esas palabras de agradecimiento, Serena también se sorprendió y sonrojo levemente para después mostrar una leve sonrisa de felicidad.

-De nada…tonto- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-¡Lamento si interrumpo su momento, pequeña pareja!-

-¡No somos una pareja!- Respondieron Tsuna y Serena al molesto unísono.

Esa interrupción por parte de una temible y seria voz masculina, provoco que los serios Tsuna y Serena voltearan sus miradas y observaron como Acnologia tenía fijada en ellos su furiosa y aterradora mirada. En respuesta, el joven Dragneel se puso de pie y procedió a colocarse en frente de su querida compañera de negro cabello.

-¡Serena, yo sé que si te pido que te vayas no te iras ya que eres tan cabezota como yo, pero al menos ve a esconderte! ¡Te agradezco por salvarme, pero desde ahora yo seguiré haciéndome cargo!- Dijo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

-S-Si…- Respondió la pelinegra preocupada.

-No importa si se queda o si se va, tanto tú como ella terminaran muriendo por mis manos- Dijo el rey de la oscuridad con gran seriedad

-No es algo que permitiré- Exclamo seriamente el mago de fuego.

-¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? Si no recuerdas, ya no tienes poder para detenerme. Ninguno de los que están en esta isla puede detenerme- Dijo Acnologia sonriente.

-Eso no me importa. Mientras pueda mover manos y piernas o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, yo seguiré luchando hasta derrotarte- Dio como respuesta Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa de determinación.

-En ese caso destruiré todo tu ser hasta que no quede ni una pizca de ceniza-

Tras esa palabras llenas de seriedad, Acnologia extendió sus dos alas con severa fuerza y en menos de un segundo todo el cuerpo de ese escamoso ser azabache se rodeó por una densa aura de color negro oscuro que traía consigo unos poderosos relámpagos que quebrantaban la tierra de la isla y reunían en el cielo una gran cantidad de nubes negras que causaban una sombra del tamaño de la isla.

Esa aura que cubría al maestro de Seven Satan generaba una gran

Con esa poderosa aura rodeando todo su cuerpo, Acnologia desataba una fuerte onda de choque que quebrantaba las pocas montañas de la isla, arrancaba los arboles de la tierra y hacia agitar las olas de los mares. E incluyendo las fuertes ráfagas de viento a su alrededor, tanto a Tsuna como Serena se les hacía difícil mantenerse de pie en esa isla.

-¡¿Qué está pasando ahora?!- Preguntaba Tsuna sorprendido.

Con esa poderosa y caótica aura de color negro rodeado su musculoso y escamoso cuerpo de ser humanoide, Acnologia muy serio procedió a levantar su mano derecha y entre las filosas garras de sus manos poco a poco comenzó a reunirse una gran cantidad de oscuridad sólida que lanzaba fuertes relámpagos negros. Toda esa materia oscura termino comprimiéndose y formando un pequeño agujero negro en manos de Acnologia que poseía un gran poder de absorción.

Pero repentinamente ese agujero negro comenzó a cambiar su estructura en las manos del rey de la oscuridad. Esa materia oscura de gran poder termino adoptando una forma larga y afilada parecida a una lanza de batalla. Cuando esa oscuridad había adquirido esa forma, el serio Acnologia la sujeta con gran firmeza con su mano derecha y la levanto.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi! ¡Yamiou no Yari!-**

Diciendo el nombre de su nueva arte secreta, el serio y espeluznante Acnologia procedió a levantar su mano derecha que sujetaba aquella lanza de oscuridad con mucho cuidado y después la agito hacia la derecha. En ese instante, Tsuna y Serena sujetándose con firmeza del suelo sintieron como un fuerte temblor azoto a toda la isla, y en el mar que se encontraba a su lado derecho repentinamente apareció un profundo agujero de forma lineal.

Al ver ese agujero que no parecía tener fin el profundo mar al lado de la isla, Tsuna y Serena se quedaron realmente impresionado ya que no podían creer que solo un movimiento de esa lanza que sostenía Acnologia causara un desastre como ese. Pero sin duda lo más aterrador fue como Acnologia apunto repentinamente esa lanza de oscuridad hacia Tsuna que estaba delante de Serena.

-Fue divertido luchar contigo, cría de Natsu…Pero este es el verdadero final- Dijo Acnologia muy serio.

Y con esas palabras de despedida, el rey de la oscuridad piso con tal firmeza que quebrado el suelo a sus pies, para después lanzar con dirección a los magos de Fairy Tail esa lanza de oscuridad que no dejaría ningún rastro de lo que se posicionara en su camino. Y al ver como esa lanza que destruía todo en su camino se acercaba a él, Tsuna no tenía duda de que si era atravesado por eso moriría en cuestión de segundos pero aun así, el prefería eso a dejar que tocara a Serena detrás de él.

-¡Quédate detrás, Serena! ¡Yo…!-

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, el joven Dragneel sintió como de repente como por su lado derecho, su cuerpo fue empujado fuera del camino de esa destructora lanza de oscuridad. En medio de su caída, el mago de fuego apunto su mirada a la persona que se había atrevido a quitarlo del medio del arte secreto del maestro de Seven Satan. Y así Tsuna observo como esa chica de cabello y ojos negros sonreía felizmente a pesar de que iba a morir.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación creía que era una ilusión pero no lo era, la persona que lo había empujado fuera del camino de esa lanza de oscuridad no había sido nadie más que la demonio de los libros de Zeref que era también una maga de Fairy Tail. Las lágrimas de Tsuna comenzaron a salir de sus ojos marrones en medio de su caída al momento de reconocer el rostro de Serena que sonreía a unos segundos antes de enfrentarse a la muerte.

-Lo siento, Tsuna…pero es un adiós- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-¡SERENA! ¡NO!-

-Yo no quiero ver como mis compañeros vuelven a morir por mi culpa- Susurro la chica demonio antes del impacto de la lanza.

Lo que paso después de esas palabras, era algo que Tsuna no podía creer. El joven de cabello rosa repaso ese momento dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez solo para confirmar que si había pasado, y por desgracia si había pasado. Se escuchó el sonido de como la lanza había atravesado algo sólido pero fácil de traspasar, y también se podía ver como grandes cantidades de un líquido rojo ahora mismo se encontraba volando por los aires.

Todas esas cantidades de sangre cayeron al suelo de la isla y se transformaron en una tonelada de charcos rojos. Tsuna bajo una sorprendida e impactada mirada y cuando vio toda esa sangre en el suelo de la isla, sabía muy bien que era imposible que cualquier ser viviente sobreviviera a tal pérdida de sangre. Y luego poco a poco, Tsuna volvió a voltear la mirada a la persona atravesada por la lanza solo para confirmar una vez más la verdad. Ni Serena ni Tsuna podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

-S-Si…yo tampoco…q-quiero…ver eso…-

Serena totalmente inmovilizada debido a la gran sorpresa no podía creer como una persona se había posicionado en frente de ella y había sido atravesado por la lanza de oscuridad. La chica demonio simplemente no podía parar sus lágrimas al ver y creer como ese joven de cabello blanco, ojos grises, usuario de la magia mata-demonios, antiguo miembro de Seven Satan y en especial, su viejo amigo, había decidido morir en sus lugar.

-¡RIN!- Gritaron Serena y Tsuna realmente sorprendidos.

Si, esa persona que había sido atravesado por la lanza de oscuridad no era nadie más que Rin Hellbrand que repentinamente había aparecido en esa isla. Con esa lanza de oscuridad atravesando completamente su ensangrentado pecho, Rin no pudo evitar escupir sangre por su boca además de que su cuerpo ya no podía mantenerse de pie. Esa lanza de oscuridad simplemente se desvaneció, pero el agujero en el pecho del peliblanco continuaba.

El Devil Slayer sin poder evitarlo comenzó a caer, pero antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Tsuna rápidamente sujeto el cuerpo ensangrentado y con suavidad lo coloco en el suelo. Tsuna, Serena e incluso Acnologia, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, estaban realmente sorprendidos con lo que ese joven había hecho.

-¡Rin, ¿Tu que rayos haces aquí?!- Pregunto Tsuna con gran furia y dolor.

-E-Eso me…gustaría saber…Cuando Serena…abandono la isla…mi cuerpo...no pudo evitar seguirla…es como si tuviera voluntad propia…pero ya que no…estoy acostumbrado a volar…me costó llegar aquí con mis llamas…p-pero parece que llegue a tiempo…¿V-Verdad?!- Hablo Rin con una leve sonrisa.

-Rin… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Tú me odias!- Gritaba Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-S-Si…Te odio…o al menos…lo hacía…pero después…te escuche…- Dijo el moribundo peliblanco.

-¿Me escuchaste?- Reacciono Serena confundida.

-S-Si…cuando estábamos…en el calabozo…te escuche contado lo que había pasado…hace 10 años…La verdadera historia…Cuando escuche lo que había pasado esa noche…no podía creerlo…todo este tiempo…me convencí de que yo era la única persona que sufría por lo que había pasado… ¡Pero tu sufrías mucho más que yo!- Exclamo el ensangrentado Rin comenzando a liberar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Rin…- Decía Serena toda llena de lágrimas.

-A pesar de lo que habías contado…yo todavía quería hacerte daño por lo que había pasado…pero solo er-era una excusa…una excusa para jamás apartarme de lo único que me unía a los miembros muertos de mi gremio…el odio…El odio era lo único que me unía a mis compañeros muertos…cuando en realidad…yo debí vivir feliz…con la única compañera que me quedaba…pero me alegro…Me alegro que te uniras a Fairy Tail…Serena- Dijo Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una sonrisa.

Pero entre lágrimas, el Devil Slayer no pudo evitar escupir sangre que cayó en las mejillas tanto de Tsuna como Serena lo cual solo aumentaba su sufrimiento.

-¡Ya basta, Rin! ¡No hables más, tenemos que…!

Pero antes de que el pelirosa colocara sus manos en el agujero ensangrentado del pecho de Rin, este con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar, uso su mano izquierda y detuvo las manos de Tsuna, para después levantar su mano derecha y en la palma llena de sangre de Rin repentinamente había una llama de color naranja oscuro que sorprendió a los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Una llama?!- Reacciono Tsuna muy sorprendido.

-Ni lo intentes…idiota…-Hablo Rin difícilmente- yo se…mejor que nadie…que no tengo salvación…pero al menos quiero hacer algo…aparte de morir…Así que Tsuna…toma mi poder mágico-

-¡¿Tu poder…mágico?!-

-S-Si…todo mi fuego de Devil Slayer…quiero que lo comas…y recuperes tú…poder- Dijo Rin sonriente.

-Pero… ¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto el pelriosa con duda.

-S-Si…Tú me dijiste cuando luchamos…que todo lo que yo era…todas mis decisiones…habían sido mi culpa…y tenías razón…pero al menos una vez…quiero que mi alma…tome una buena decisión…y esa decisión es…acabar con Seven Satan…Si yo muero…solamente quedara un solo miembro de los siete…satanes…y ese…es…Acnologia…así que te lo pido… ¡Acaba con Seven Satan, Tsuna!- Exclamo Rin seriedad mientras las lágrimas caían de sus grises ojos.

Al ver la gran determinación que poseían esos ojos destinados a morir, y al saber que la última petición de una persona a punto de morir, ese joven de cabello rosa sabía muy bien que no podía decir que no. Sin duda alguna, Tsuna estira sus manos y tomo las llamas en las manos de Rin para después llevarla a su boca y comenzar a comer. El Dragon Slayer siguió comiendo esas llamas mata-demonios hasta que por fin no había quedado nada y todo su poder mágico había vuelto a ser de antes.

-Gracias…por la comida- Dijo un serio Tsuna secando las lágrimas de sus ojos rojos.

Luego de darle todo su poder mágico al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el Devil Slayer a punto de morir volteo con un poco de dificulta su borrosa mirada y observo como Serena tenia cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas una gran cantidad de lágrimas.

-Serena…sé que no tengo derecho…a pedírtelo…pero… ¿Podría…sostener tu mano?- Pregunto el peliblanco ensangrentado.

-¿Mi mano?- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

-S-Si…al menos quiero irme…dándole una última vez…la mano a una amiga…- Dijo Rin sonriente.

-¡Sí!- Contesto la pelinegra evitando que salieran más lágrimas de sus ojos.

Y así con gran tristeza pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de felicidad, la chica demonio estiro su delicada mano derecha para poder tocar la mano del joven que una vez y que ahora nuevamente era su amigo. Pero cuando las manos de ambos estaban a punto de ser contacto, todo el cuerpo de Rin repentinamente se convirtió en unas estelas de un polvo que se dirigieron hacia el cielo gracias a las brisas del viento, después de todo ese era el poder de la magia de Acnologia.

-Rin…-Fue todo lo que pudo decir Serena al final.

Observando como ese brillante polvo volaba hacia el cielo, Serena solo se limitó a soltar una gran cantidad de lágrimas, Tsuna por su parte se mantuvo de pie mientras apretaba sus puños con gran tristeza, ira y frustración. Mientras que Acnologia que estaba a unos metros de distancia de los jóvenes, no había dicho absolutamente nada hasta ahora.

-Me decepcionas demasiado, Rin. No importa que tanto hayas cambiado jamás pensé que terminarías sacrificándote por un demonio. En serio no eras más que…-

-¡CALLATE!-

En la escamosa mejilla derecha de Acnologia fue impactado un repentino golpe recubierto de llamas carmesí por parte del furioso mago de cabello rosado que ya no pudo comprimir su enorme ira. El maestro de Seven Satan termino siendo lanzado con una brutal fuerza, y sin forma de detenerse a una manada de árboles de la isla. Y al momento de su impacto, todos esos árboles fueron destruidos por completo.

Con un poco de dificultad para levantarse, el antiguo rey dragón destruyo por completo a todos los árboles que se encontraban encima de él, y después fijo su furiosa mirada en su poderoso atacante usuario de la magia de Dragon Slayer.

-Maldito, Rin, le devolvió el poder a este mocoso…-

Pero ahora Acnologia dejo de hablar no por haber recibido un fuerte golpe, sino porque vio algo que lo sorprendió por completo. Lo que vio ese hombre cubierto completamente con escamas negras fue como el hijo de Natsu a unos metros en frente de él, había sufrido unos cambios increíbles.

Tsuna que tenía su furiosa mirada oculta bajo el fleco de su rosa cabello, habría sufrido unos cambios en su piel. En la frente, mejillas, y musculosos brazos del mago de fuego habían surgido unas escamas de color rojo carmesí que expulsaban un gran calor explosivo. Y cuando ese joven levanto un poco la mirada se pudo observar como sus ojos rojos igual a los de Zeref, ahora poseían un afilado iris dorado.

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad con los poderes de Zeref, ya que él era parte de la primera generación, sabía muy bien que era ese cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo pero aun así no podía creerlo.

-¡¿Dragon Force?!- Reacciono Acnologia con gran sorpresa.

Mientras que un furioso Tsuna, que posiblemente no se había percatado de los cambios que el Dragon Force estaba haciendo su cuerpo, solamente tenía en su cabeza esa última petición que ese moribundo Devil Slayer le había contado y la repetía en su cabeza todas las veces que fuera necesaria.

 _-¡Acaba con Seven Satan…!-_

-¡LO PROMETO!- Exclamo con furia Tsuna Dragneel.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Saludos, mis compañeros amantes de los fanfics!-**

 **Vengo a hablar porque tengo un aviso, pero no se preocupen no es nada malo(dependiendo de su punto de vista) y el aviso es que solo faltan 3 capitulos para terminar este arco.**

 **En cualquier caso, gracias por leer y espero que disfruten el capitulo junto con el nuevo capitulo de Fairy Tail Zero que sale hoy.**


	37. El Camino de las Hadas

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Capítulo 37: ¡El Camino de las Hadas!**

Cuando Acnologia absorbió por completo los poderes de Zeref, todos creían que Tsuna había muerto, pero este inesperada y sorpresivamente se levantó totalmente curado y además con unos poderes que rivalizaban con el nuevo poder que poseía el maestro de Seven Satan.

Y así, Tsuna y Acnologia llevaron su feroz combate a otra isla. Ya lejos de los demás magos, Tsuna procedió a comenzar un combate uno a uno con el rey de la oscuridad. Siendo poseedor de una parte del poder de Zeref, y también con el poder ofrecido al usar el Fairy Cross, Tsuna llego a combatir igualadamente contra Acnologia.

Pero durante varias ocasiones, el hijo de Natsu se quedó sin poder mágico y eso ponía en peligro su vida, y cuando Tsuna estaba punto de morir por manos de Acnologia fue salvado por su compañera, Serena. Pero cuando ambos estaban en un grave peligro, algo que simplemente nadie esperaba ocurrió.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi! ¡Yamiou no Yari!-**

Diciendo el nombre de su nueva arte secreta, el serio y espeluznante Acnologia procedió a levantar su mano derecha que sujetaba aquella lanza de oscuridad con mucho cuidado y después la agito hacia la derecha. En ese instante, Tsuna y Serena sujetándose con firmeza del suelo sintieron como un fuerte temblor azoto a toda la isla, y en el mar que se encontraba a su lado derecho repentinamente apareció un profundo agujero de forma lineal.

Al ver ese agujero que no parecía tener fin el profundo mar al lado de la isla, Tsuna y Serena se quedaron realmente impresionado ya que no podían creer que solo un movimiento de esa lanza que sostenía Acnologia causara un desastre como ese. Pero sin duda lo más aterrador fue como Acnologia apunto repentinamente esa lanza de oscuridad hacia Tsuna que estaba delante de Serena.

-Fue divertido luchar contigo, cría de Natsu…Pero este es el verdadero final- Dijo Acnologia muy serio.

Y con esas palabras de despedida, el rey de la oscuridad piso con tal firmeza que quebrado el suelo a sus pies, para después lanzar con dirección a los magos de Fairy Tail esa lanza de oscuridad que no dejaría ningún rastro de lo que se posicionara en su camino. Y al ver como esa lanza que destruía todo en su camino se acercaba a él, Tsuna no tenía duda de que si era atravesado por eso moriría en cuestión de segundos pero aun así, el prefería eso a dejar que tocara a Serena detrás de él.

-¡Quédate detrás, Serena! ¡Yo…!-

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, el joven Dragneel sintió como de repente como por su lado derecho, su cuerpo fue empujado fuera del camino de esa destructora lanza de oscuridad. En medio de su caída, el mago de fuego apunto su mirada a la persona que se había atrevido a quitarlo del medio del arte secreto del maestro de Seven Satan. Y así Tsuna observo como esa chica de cabello y ojos negros sonreía felizmente a pesar de que iba a morir.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación creía que era una ilusión pero no lo era, la persona que lo había empujado fuera del camino de esa lanza de oscuridad no había sido nadie más que la demonio de los libros de Zeref que era también una maga de Fairy Tail. Las lágrimas de Tsuna comenzaron a salir de sus ojos marrones en medio de su caída al momento de reconocer el rostro de Serena que sonreía a unos segundos antes de enfrentarse a la muerte.

-Lo siento, Tsuna…pero es un adiós- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-¡SERENA! ¡NO!-

-Yo no quiero ver como mis compañeros vuelven a morir por mi culpa- Susurro la chica demonio antes del impacto de la lanza.

Lo que paso después de esas palabras, era algo que Tsuna no podía creer. El joven de cabello rosa repaso ese momento dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez solo para confirmar que si había pasado, y por desgracia si había pasado. Se escuchó el sonido de como la lanza había atravesado algo sólido pero fácil de traspasar, y también se podía ver como grandes cantidades de un líquido rojo ahora mismo se encontraba volando por los aires.

Todas esas cantidades de sangre cayeron al suelo de la isla y se transformaron en una tonelada de charcos rojos. Tsuna bajo una sorprendida e impactada mirada y cuando vio toda esa sangre en el suelo de la isla, sabía muy bien que era imposible que cualquier ser viviente sobreviviera a tal pérdida de sangre. Y luego poco a poco, Tsuna volvió a voltear la mirada a la persona atravesada por la lanza solo para confirmar una vez más la verdad. Ni Serena ni Tsuna podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

-S-Si…yo tampoco…q-quiero…ver eso…-

Serena totalmente inmovilizada debido a la gran sorpresa no podía creer como una persona se había posicionado en frente de ella y había sido atravesado por la lanza de oscuridad. La chica demonio simplemente no podía parar sus lágrimas al ver y creer como ese joven de cabello blanco, ojos grises, usuario de la magia mata-demonios, antiguo miembro de Seven Satan y en especial, su viejo amigo, había decidido morir en sus lugar.

-¡RIN!- Gritaron Serena y Tsuna realmente sorprendidos.

Si, esa persona que había sido atravesado por la lanza de oscuridad no era nadie más que Rin Hellbrand que repentinamente había aparecido en esa isla. Con esa lanza de oscuridad atravesando completamente su ensangrentado pecho, Rin no pudo evitar escupir sangre por su boca además de que su cuerpo ya no podía mantenerse de pie. Esa lanza de oscuridad simplemente se desvaneció, pero el agujero en el pecho del peliblanco continuaba.

El Devil Slayer sin poder evitarlo comenzó a caer, pero antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Tsuna rápidamente sujeto el cuerpo ensangrentado y con suavidad lo coloco en el suelo. Tsuna, Serena e incluso Acnologia, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, estaban realmente sorprendidos con lo que ese joven había hecho.

-¡Rin, ¿Tu que rayos haces aquí?!- Pregunto Tsuna con gran furia y dolor.

-E-Eso me…gustaría saber…Cuando Serena…abandono la isla…mi cuerpo...no pudo evitar seguirla…es como si tuviera voluntad propia…pero ya que no…estoy acostumbrado a volar…me costó llegar aquí con mis llamas…p-pero parece que llegue a tiempo…¿V-Verdad?!- Hablo Rin con una leve sonrisa.

-Rin… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Tú me odias!- Gritaba Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-S-Si…Te odio…o al menos…lo hacía…pero después…te escuche…- Dijo el moribundo peliblanco.

-¿Me escuchaste?- Reacciono Serena confundida.

-S-Si…cuando estábamos…en el calabozo…te escuche contado lo que había pasado…hace 10 años…La verdadera historia…Cuando escuche lo que había pasado esa noche…no podía creerlo…todo este tiempo…me convencí de que yo era la única persona que sufría por lo que había pasado… ¡Pero tu sufrías mucho más que yo!- Exclamo el ensangrentado Rin comenzando a liberar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Rin…- Decía Serena toda llena de lágrimas.

-A pesar de lo que habías contado…yo todavía quería hacerte daño por lo que había pasado…pero solo er-era una excusa…una excusa para jamás apartarme de lo único que me unía a los miembros muertos de mi gremio…el odio…El odio era lo único que me unía a mis compañeros muertos…cuando en realidad…yo debí vivir feliz…con la única compañera que me quedaba…pero me alegro…Me alegro que te uniras a Fairy Tail…Serena- Dijo Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una sonrisa.

Pero entre lágrimas, el Devil Slayer no pudo evitar escupir sangre que cayó en las mejillas tanto de Tsuna como Serena lo cual solo aumentaba su sufrimiento.

-¡Ya basta, Rin! ¡No hables más, tenemos que…!

Pero antes de que el pelirosa colocara sus manos en el agujero ensangrentado del pecho de Rin, este con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar, uso su mano izquierda y detuvo las manos de Tsuna, para después levantar su mano derecha y en la palma llena de sangre de Rin repentinamente había una llama de color naranja oscuro que sorprendió a los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Una llama?!- Reacciono Tsuna muy sorprendido.

-Ni lo intentes…idiota…-Hablo Rin difícilmente- yo se…mejor que nadie…que no tengo salvación…pero al menos quiero hacer algo…aparte de morir…Así que Tsuna…toma mi poder mágico-

-¡¿Tu poder…mágico?!-

-S-Si…todo mi fuego de Devil Slayer…quiero que lo comas…y recuperes tú…poder- Dijo Rin sonriente.

-Pero… ¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto el pelriosa con duda.

-S-Si…Tú me dijiste cuando luchamos…que todo lo que yo era…todas mis decisiones…habían sido mi culpa…y tenías razón…pero al menos una vez…quiero que mi alma…tome una buena decisión…y esa decisión es…acabar con Seven Satan…Si yo muero…solamente quedara un solo miembro de los siete…satanes…y ese…es…Acnologia…así que te lo pido… ¡Acaba con Seven Satan, Tsuna!- Exclamo Rin seriedad mientras las lágrimas caían de sus grises ojos.

Al ver la gran determinación que poseían esos ojos destinados a morir, y al saber que la última petición de una persona a punto de morir, ese joven de cabello rosa sabía muy bien que no podía decir que no. Sin duda alguna, Tsuna estira sus manos y tomo las llamas en las manos de Rin para después llevarla a su boca y comenzar a comer. El Dragon Slayer siguió comiendo esas llamas mata-demonios hasta que por fin no había quedado nada y todo su poder mágico había vuelto a ser de antes.

-Gracias…por la comida- Dijo un serio Tsuna secando las lágrimas de sus ojos rojos.

Luego de darle todo su poder mágico al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el Devil Slayer a punto de morir volteo con un poco de dificulta su borrosa mirada y observo como Serena tenia cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas una gran cantidad de lágrimas.

-Serena…sé que no tengo derecho…a pedírtelo…pero… ¿Podría…sostener tu mano?- Pregunto el peliblanco ensangrentado.

-¿Mi mano?- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

-S-Si…al menos quiero irme…dándole una última vez…la mano a una amiga…- Dijo Rin sonriente.

-¡Sí!- Contesto la pelinegra evitando que salieran más lágrimas de sus ojos.

Y así con gran tristeza pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de felicidad, la chica demonio estiro su delicada mano derecha para poder tocar la mano del joven que una vez y que ahora nuevamente era su amigo. Pero cuando las manos de ambos estaban a punto de ser contacto, todo el cuerpo de Rin repentinamente se convirtió en unas estelas de un polvo que se dirigieron hacia el cielo gracias a las brisas del viento, después de todo ese era el poder de la magia de Acnologia.

-Rin…-Fue todo lo que pudo decir Serena al final.

Observando como ese brillante polvo volaba hacia el cielo, Serena solo se limitó a soltar una gran cantidad de lágrimas, Tsuna por su parte se mantuvo de pie mientras apretaba sus puños con gran tristeza, ira y frustración. Mientras que Acnologia que estaba a unos metros de distancia de los jóvenes, no había dicho absolutamente nada hasta ahora.

-Me decepcionas demasiado, Rin. No importa que tanto hayas cambiado jamás pensé que terminarías sacrificándote por un demonio. En serio no eras más que…-

-¡CALLATE!-

En la escamosa mejilla derecha de Acnologia fue impactado un repentino golpe recubierto de llamas carmesí por parte del furioso mago de cabello rosado que ya no pudo comprimir su enorme ira. El maestro de Seven Satan termino siendo lanzado con una brutal fuerza, y sin forma de detenerse a una manada de árboles de la isla. Y al momento de su impacto, todos esos árboles fueron destruidos por completo.

Con un poco de dificultad para levantarse, el antiguo rey dragón destruyo por completo a todos los árboles que se encontraban encima de él, y después fijo su furiosa mirada en su poderoso atacante usuario de la magia de Dragon Slayer.

-Maldito, Rin, le devolvió el poder a este mocoso…-

Pero ahora Acnologia dejo de hablar no por haber recibido un fuerte golpe, sino porque vio algo que lo sorprendió por completo. Lo que vio ese hombre cubierto completamente con escamas negras fue como el hijo de Natsu a unos metros en frente de él, había sufrido unos cambios increíbles.

Tsuna que tenía su furiosa mirada oculta bajo el fleco de su rosa cabello, habría sufrido unos cambios en su piel. En la frente, mejillas, y musculosos brazos del mago de fuego habían surgido unas escamas de color rojo carmesí que expulsaban un gran calor explosivo. Y cuando ese joven levanto un poco la mirada se pudo observar como sus ojos rojos igual a los de Zeref, ahora poseían un afilado iris dorado.

El Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad con los poderes de Zeref, ya que él era parte de la primera generación, sabía muy bien que era ese cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo pero aun así no podía creerlo.

-¡¿Dragon Force?!- Reacciono Acnologia con gran sorpresa.

Mientras que un furioso Tsuna, que posiblemente no se había percatado de los cambios que el Dragon Force estaba haciendo su cuerpo, solamente tenía en su cabeza esa última petición que ese moribundo Devil Slayer le había contado y la repetía en su cabeza todas las veces que fuera necesaria.

 _-¡Acaba con Seven Satan…!-_

-¡LO PROMETO!- Exclamo con furia Tsuna Dragneel.

Con esas palabras, pensamientos y sentimientos moviendo todas las acciones que realizaba su cuerpo, Tsuna, que no podía evitar que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas de tristeza e ira, procedió a cubrir todo su cuerpo con unas poderosas llamas carmesí. Esas grandes llamas de color carmesí que cubrían su cuerpo eran mucho más fuertes que todas las veces anteriores pero era de esperar ya que el cuerpo de Tsuna tampoco era el mismo de siempre.

Un furioso y triste joven de cabello rosa y ojos rojos-dorados posiblemente debido a todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, no se había percatado de como las escamas de un intenso color rojo se seguían extendiendo por su frente, mejillas, brazos, pecho y piernas las cuales se encontraban recubiertas con unas grandes llamas carmesí de un inusual y enorme poder.

La triste Serena con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, a unos metros detrás de Tsuna, y el sorprendido Acnologia a unos metros delante de él, ambos tenían sus miradas fijadas en ese joven de cabello rosa cubierto con un poderoso fuego y ambos estaban muy impresionados por los cambios que sufrió el cuerpo de aquel joven.

-No hay duda…Es el Dragon Force…Pero este mocoso es de la Cuarta Generación así que no debería ser capaz de usarlo, entonces, ¡¿Cómo?!- Pensaba el peliblanco con cuernos muy sorprendido.

-Tsuna…- Murmuro Serena igual de sorprendida pero aun así muy triste por la muerte de su amigo.

-Serena…- Dijo Tsuna de repente.

En el momento en que aquel Dragon Slayer de Fuego movió sus labios para decir su nombre, la chica pelinegra actuó con un poco de sorpresa y se percató de como ese mismo joven levanto su brazo derecho y lo uso para secar las lágrimas que procedían de sus ojos y caían por sus escamosas mejillas.

-…Ve a ocultarte. Desde ahora, pase lo que pase, incluso si estoy en peligro, quiero que te mantengas atrás- Dijo el pelirosa calmadamente.

-¿Incluso si estas en peligro? Pero, Tsuna, eso es…-

-Escucha bien, Serena- Hablo Tsuna interrumpiendo a Serena- Rin me encargo a mí la misión de acabar con Seven Satan de una vez por todas…Solo a mí. Como mago no puedo dejar que alguien más intervenga en una misión que se me fue encargada personalmente. Pero no te preocupes… ¡Como mago de Fairy Tail sin duda cumpliré el encargo de mi cliente!-

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, Serena ni siquiera tenía que ver directamente a los ojos a Tsuna para saber la gran voluntad y determinación que su compañero poseía. Y así, la chica pelinegra procedió a levantarse del suelo lleno con la sangre de Rin, y además con su mano derecha se limpió las tristes lágrimas que soltaban sus negros ojos.

-¡Más vale que cumplas la misión que Rin te dio, Tsuna! ¡Si no sería una vergüenza al nombre de Fairy Tail!- Dijo la seria Serena.

-¡Si! ¡Como siempre, déjamelo a mí! ¡Estoy más que encendido!- Respondió el determinado Tsuna.

Con esa conversación entre ambos, Serena procedió a alejarse de la batalla que Tsuna estaba a punto de iniciar. Mientras que Acnologia que estaba a unos metros en frente del pelirosa, y que además había escuchado la conversación entre los dos magos de Fairy Tail, simplemente decidió disimular la gran sorpresa que sentía al ver el Dragon Force que poseía su enemigo.

-¿Cumplirás la petición que te encargo Rin? Que estupidez, y dime, ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso, mocoso?- Pregunto Acnologia con un tono burlon.

-¡Usare todo mi poder, y te calcinare!- Respondió el furioso pelirosa.

-¿Usando todo tu poder? Pero, ¿Acaso no lo has estado usando desde el comienzo de la batalla? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que cambiara ahora?- Decia el antiguo rey dragon.

-Lo que cambio es que esta vez no lastímate a mis compañeros, sino que mataste a uno de ellos, ¡Y eso es algo que jamás te perdonare, Acnologia!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran furia.

Y tras gritar esas palabras de ira, Tsuna que seguía rodeado por ese colosal fuego carmesí, comenzó a correr con dirección hacia Acnologia con una velocidad de tal nivel que el suelo se quebrantaba y quemaba con cada paso que el daba. Acnologia al ver como el feroz usuario del Dragon Force de Fuego se acercaba a él con gran velocidad, sabía muy bien que no podía quedarse quieto por siempre.

Estando cerca de una manada de grandes árboles, el antiguo rey dragón levanto sus dos musculosos y escamosos brazos y clavando las filosas garras de sus manos en dos de esos árboles, los arranco del suelo con suma facilidad debido a la gran fuerza que poseía. Y usando esa misma gran fuerza, Acnologia piso con firmeza y lanzo ese par de grandes árboles hacia el veloz y ardiente Tsuna que se acercaba a él.

Al ver los dos grandes troncos que fueron lanzados hacía el, Tsuna siguió avanzando con su enorme velocidad, y mientras corría levanto su brazo derecho cubierto con escamas rojas y dirigió todas las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo hacia delante de él. Esas esas poderosas llamas como un escudo, esos dos árboles que se dirigían hacia Tsuna fueron convertidos en menos que cenizas.

Pero tras destruir esos dos proyectiles, el mago de fuego observo sorprendido en como el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad apareció en frente de el con su gran velocidad, y de inmediato lanzo una patada con su escamosa y musculosa pierna derecha que además estaba cubierta con una poderosa y cortante materia oscura.

Pero incluso a la poco distancia entre Acnologia y el, los nuevos reflejos y agudos sentidos que poseía Tsuna le permitieron esquivar velozmente esa patada de oscuridad por parte de su enemigo. Y de inmediato, tras esquivar el ataque de Acnologia, el joven Dragneel apretó con una gran fuerza su puño derecho y lanzo furioso puñetazo que por supuesto se encontraba revestido con sus poderosas llamas de dragón.

El maestro de Seven Satan al ver el contraataque que lanzo el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, rápidamente procedió a levantar su brazo izquierdo y a usar su antebrazo cubierto de duras escamas azabache como un escudo. Pero al momento en que el puño de fuego de Tsuna toco su antebrazo, Acnologia no solo pudo sentir el enorme calor quemando su piel negra sino que además logro sentir como una enorme fuerza lo empujaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios…es esta fuerza?!- Reacciono el rey de la oscuridad muy sorprendido.

Debido a la gran fuerza del joven pelirosa, incluso tras haber bloqueado el golpe con su antebrazo, Acnologia termino siendo lanzado con un increíble poder al lado contrario que Tsuna. La fuerza con la que había sido lanzado era de tal nivel que la única manera en que Acnologia pudo detenerse fue extendiendo tanto su ala emplumada como su ala escamosa y usarlas como paracaídas.

Pero incluso con sus alas extendidas, Acnologia tuvo que clavar las garras de sus manos y pies para detener su destructivo avanzar. Y Tsuna al ver como Acnologia se había detenido ya tenía planeado su siguiente ataque. El joven de cabello rosa a continuación rodeo sus dos brazos con dos colosales bolas de fuego y después comenzó una tras otra hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su enemigo.

Al ver las múltiples esferas de fuego ardiente que se acercaban a él, Acnologia sin tener tiempo suficiente para pensar o contraatacar, solamente se limitó a esquivar velozmente esas bolas de fuego que el furioso Tsuna seguía lanzando una tras otra. Pero incluso con la gran velocidad y reflejos que el antiguo rey dragón poseía, a este le costaba esquivar completamente esas constantes bolas de fuego, y por eso su cuerpo escamoso sufría leves quemaduras.

-¡Maldición, sus habilidades físicas y mágicas que ya estaban increíblemente aumentadas, ahora se han vuelto más fuertes debido a su Dragon Force!- Pensaba Acnologia mientras esquivaba los ataques lanzados por Tsuna- ¡Pero todavía no entiendo, ¿Cómo este mocoso puede usar el Dragon Force?! ¡Esto también paso durante el combate entre Rin y el en el torneo, y también cuando comió las llamas de su padre, pero esta vez los efectos son permanentes y no temporales! ¡¿Habrán sido las llamas de Rin?! ¡No, eso no puede ser, aunque las llamas de ese traidor hubieran recargado el poder de este mocoso, no deberían ser lo suficientemente poderosas para que el obtuviera el Dragon Force! ¡¿Pero entonces, cómo?!-

Sin poder obtener una respuesta, Acnologia solo siguió esquivando las bolas de fuego lanzadas velozmente por su enemigo hasta que llego a su límite de paciencia. Después de un rato esquivando, el peliblanco con cuernos procedió a extender con gran fuerza sus dos alas azabaches y comenzó a volar lo suficientemente alto para que Tsuna no siguiera atacándolo a distancia, pero era obvio que el molesto mago de Fairy Tail no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

-¡No vas a escapar!- Exclamo el furioso Dragon Slayer.

El joven de cabello rosa y ojos rojos con iris dorada procedió a abrir la palma de su mano derecha y a colocar sus dedos como si estuviera sosteniendo algo. De repente en esa misma mano apareció una gran cantidad de llamas, las cuales se comprimieron y tomaron la forma de una rotatoria esfera de color carmesí ardiente.

 **-¡Karyu no Hiren!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo, Tsuna realizo un movimiento como si estuviera lanzando una pelota pero en vez de una pelota, el pelirosa lanzo esa comprimida esfera de fuego que se encontraba en su mano derecha cubierta con escamas rojas. Esa esfera de fuego lanzada por Tsuna, como si tuviera vida propia comenzó a volar y a elevarse directamente hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Acnologia volando con sus extremidades aladas.

El rey de la oscuridad al ver ese ataque lanzado por el joven pelirosa, de inmediato y con suma facilidad lo esquivo, pero tras esquivarlo, Acnologia observo como de repente esa esfera de fuego comenzó a seguirlo en medio del aire. El antiguo rey dragon extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar velozmente pero esa esfera de fuego de gran tamaño le seguía el paso a un nivel increíble.

-¿Un ataque capaz de rastrear al enemigo? Es algo inteligente, pero, ¡No me subestimes, mocoso!- Exclamo el furioso Acnologia.

Mientras volaba a gran velocidad, Acnologia se dio la vuelta y apunto su furiosa mirada a esa esfera de grandes llamas que le seguía desde atrás. Fijando su mirada de ojos dorados en esa esfera de fuego, el hombre cubierto completamente con escamas azabaches levanto su brazo derecho y disparo de el una gran esfera formada por la energía oscura que el producía. La esfera de fuego de Tsuna y la esfera de oscuridad de Acnologia terminaron chocando en medio del cielo y causaron una gran explosión.

Pero al momento de la explosión que cruzaba fuego y oscuridad, el antiguo rey dragón noto algo que sorprendió demasiado a sus agudos sentidos de batalla. Justamente en medio del aire, Acnologia se dio la vuelta muy lentamente y abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa como Tsuna se encontraba detrás de él, y elevándose con las llamas expulsadas por sus pies.

Estando detrás de su enemigo en medio del aire, el furioso Dragon Slayer de Fuego sujeto con una severa fuerza las dos alas de Acnologia y las estrujo con una fuerza aún mayor. Con Tsuna sujetando sus dos alas con una severa fuerza ardiente, Acnologia no solamente sentía un leve dolor sino que además sin su par de alas batiéndose conjuntamente el rey de la oscuridad comenzó a caer junto con Tsuna.

Y mientras ambos caían a gran velocidad, el furioso y poderoso mago de Fairy Tail soltó una de las alas de Acnologia, y con su mano derecha nuevamente libre procedió a sujetar fuertemente el lado trasero de la cabeza peliblanca de su enemigo y a dirigir el frente directamente hacia el terroso suelo de la isla.

Y así cuando los dos Dragon Slayers cayeron al suelo de la isla, el furioso Acnologia termino llevándose la mayor parte del daño. Esa caída también provoco una onda de choque que por su gran poder levanto una gran nube de polvo en la zona en donde los dos batalladores se encontraban. Y mientras esa densa cortina de humo se mantenía, cierta demonio de los libros de Zeref, que se encontraba también en la isla pero lo más lejos alejada de los dos Dragon Slayers, observo impresionada la increíble batalla entre ambos.

-I-Increíble…Eres realmente increíble, Tsuna…- Pensaba Serena muy impresionada.

Mientras Serena se impresionaba con la batalla que presenciaba, en el interior de esa densa cortina de humo, el furioso Acnologia procedió a levantarse de ese cráter con la forma de su cuerpo y poniéndose de pie se dio cuenta que Tsuna ya no se encontraba cerca de él, pero también sabía que no había salido de esa nube de polvo en donde se encontraban los dos.

Estando en el interior de aquella nube de polvo de gran tamaño, el maestro de Seven Satan con una seria expresión en su rostro de color negro, procedió a girar sus ojos de color dorado por diferentes lados de aquella nube de donde se encontraban pero no logro ni ver ni oler algún rastro de su enemigo. Eso hasta que de repente el lado derecho de aquella nube al fue atravesado por el furioso Tsuna que tenía su puño derecho cubierto con poderosas llamas carmesí y además dirigiéndolo hacia Acnologia.

Al ver como el joven pelirosa dirigía un poderoso puño de fuego hacia él, Acnologia esta vez levanto su escamosa mano derecha y cubriéndola con una leve capa de energía oscura, exitosamente logro sujetar el fuerte golpe de ese mago de Fairy Tail. Pero a pesar de estando sujetándolo, Acnologia tenía que pisar con gran firmeza para no moverse de ese lugar ya que Tsuna lleno de rabia empujaba con gran fuerza y además siendo ayudado por las feroces flamas expulsadas de su cuerpo cubierto levemente por escamas rojas.

-¡Eres increíble, cría de Natsu! ¡Jamás pensé que llegarías a sorprenderme a este nivel! ¡Pero no importa cuántas veces aumentes tu poder, jamás serás capaz de vencerme!- Exclamo Acnologia sujetando firmente el puño de Tsuna.

-¡Te venceré! ¡Por todo su sufrimiento!- Respondió con ira el pelirosa.

-¿Su sufrimiento?-

-¡Si! ¡Cuando hable con Zeref, el me lo dijo! ¡Si tan no lo hubieras interrumpido cuando él estaba cambiando a Serena…ella no hubiera sufrido por como es…y el gremio de Rin y ella…todo su sufrimiento es tu culpa! ¡Y yo soy el encargado de hacerte pagar por su el sufrimiento de ambos!-

Esas palabras multiplicaron aún más la gran voluntad y determinación que cargaba el mago de Fairy Tail. Con su furia creciendo en su interior, las escamas de color rojo que estaban en su cuerpo no solo se extendieron aún más, sino que además sus afilados dientes se convirtieron en filosos colmillos, y las uñas de sus manos tomaron la apariencia de cortantes garras. Sin mencionar que por supuesto que las intensas llamas carmesí que cubrían su cuerpo se volvieron aún más fuertes que antes.

Con ese poderoso fuego nuevamente fortalecido, la fuerza con la que Tsuna empujaba también se vio fortalecida. Acnologia que seguía sujetando el puño de su enemigo, pudo sentir como la fuerza y el calor que generaba el hijo de Natsu aumento nuevamente, y de nuevo el antiguo rey dragón fue lanzado al lado contrario de su enemigo, y la única forma de detenerse fue extendiendo sus alas y clavando sus garras en duro suelo.

Y aunque el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad con los poderes de Zeref logro detener su avanzar, luego observo con una enorme sorpresa como en menos de un segundo el furioso Tsuna se encontraba en frente de él, y con cada una de sus escamosas extremidades revestidas con ese explosivo fuego carmesí.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

 **-¡Kagitsume!-**

 **-¡Kenkaku!-**

Tsuna impacto un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla escamosa de Acnologia. Luego lanzo una fuerte patada al abdomen de este. Y termino lanzando un fuerte cabezazo a la frente del antiguo rey dragón. Y por supuesto cada uno de esos furiosos ataques estaba cubiertos con las poderosas llamas de un verdadero dragón.

-¡Maldito…No subestimes al rey de la oscuridad!- Exclamo con furia el peliblanco con cuernos.

Para reforzar esas furiosas palabras llenas de odio e ira, el hombre cubierto completamente con escamas negras lanzo una fuerte patada al abdomen de Tsuna obligándolo a alejarse levemente. Y cuando el joven de cabello rosa ya estuvo lejos, esta vez fue Acnologia quien cubrió sus escamosas extremidades con su respectivo elemento.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Saiga!-**

 **-¡Shinpo!-**

 **-¡Yokugeki!-**

El maestro de Seven Satan contrataco lanzando un fuerte golpe con la palma de su escamosa mano derecha abierta que impacto en la mejilla derecha del pelirosa. Seguido de un veloz giro e impacto con su gran cola de color negro. Y para cerrar el combo de ataque, agito sus dos fornidos brazos y lanzo una gran onda de oscuridad que golpeo ferozmente al mago de Fairy Tail.

Pero a pesar de los golpes revestidos con oscuridad por parte de Acnologia, Tsuna, ignorando el dolor que sentía mediante a su gran ira, se lanzó a realizar un furioso contraataque. Y así nuevamente empezó un poderoso intercambio de puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos, codazos, rodillazos y cualquier clase de ataque, que además estabas cubiertos respectivamente por intensas llamas y una temible oscuridad.

Serena que era la única testigo de aquella increíble batalla, observo sorprendida a la distancia más segura que pudo posicionarse, como aquel choque de varios ataques distintos entre los dos Dragon Slayers parecía muy parejo, pero con el paso de los segundos, el antiguo rey dragón poco a poco comenzó retroceder y Tsuna al contrario, comenzó a avanzar levemente mientras su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y reflejos aumentaban cada vez más.

-Tsuna…en verdad está ganando…Esta ganando…- Murmuro Serena mostrando una leve sonrisa.

La demonio de los libros de Zeref no podía tener más razón en sus palabras. La gran ráfaga de ataques revestidos con un feroz fuego que era lanzada por el joven Dragneel cada vez superaba aún más a la ráfaga de ataques revestida de oscuridad por parte de Acnologia. Cada vez que uno de los ataques de Tsuna impactaba contra su escamosa piel de color negro, el dolor y la gran confusión sobre de donde provenía el gran poder de su enemigo, aumentaba en el interior de Acnologia.

-M-Maldición…E-Esto no puede estar pasando…Yo…yo quien debería ser la misma personificación de un dios…Estoy siendo acorralado… ¡¿Por este mocoso?!- Pensaba Acnologia durante ese frenesí de ataques.

Negándose a creer que estaba siendo superado por ese mago de Fairy Tail, el furioso Acnologia se detuvo de lanzar ataques y solo se concentró en sujetar con gran fuerza los dos brazos de Tsuna y luego ambos, uno en frente del otro, se miraban con la gran furia que poseían sus ojos de color dorado y rojo, respectivamente.

-¡Maldito mocoso inferior, ¿De dónde demonios proviene ese gran poder?! ¡No puede ser que venga de esa estupidez de los "sentimientos"!- Exclamo el peliblanco con cuernos furiosamente.

-¡Alguien que llama "estupidez" a algo como eso jamás lo entenderá! ¡Mis compañeros...mis amigos…son importantes para mí, son mi hogar…aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre…Son mi Familia! ¡Y por ellos, yo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea! ¡Incluso de vencer a un maldito monstruo como tú!- Respondió con furia aquel pelirosa.

Nuevamente las palabras que salían de su boca, aumentaran la gran voluntad de Tsuna y eso también hacia crecer el gran poder que le otorgaba su Dragon Force. El poderoso pelirosa rodeo todo su cuerpo con intensas llamas, y logro liberarse de Acnologia y de inmediato concentrando esas mismas llamas en su mano derecha la cual apretó con severa fuerza convirtiéndola en un feroz puño.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

El usuario del poderoso Dragon Force de Fuego lanzo puño cubierto con igual de poderosas llamas hacia Acnologia, y este al estar a tan corta distancia no tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivar ese veloz ataque y termino recibiendo un ardiente golpe en su escamosa y azabache mejilla derecha que lo lanzo nuevamente hacia el lado contrario de su enemigo.

-¡Maldito!- Grito el peliblanco con cuernos muy furioso.

Al igual que la voluntad de aquel joven de cabello rosa se multiplicaba, el gran odio e ira que sentía Acnologia también lo hacía. Y así clavando las filosas garras en sus pies para detener su avanzar, el antiguo y furioso rey dragón procedió a apunta la palma de su mano derecha hacia su enemigo ya que ese era el primer paso de la nueva estrategia de ataque que se encontraba planeando.

El maestro de Seven Satan que estaba poseído por su gran frenesí de ira, decidió dejar de usar su magia de mata-dragones de la oscuridad por un momento y comenzó a usar las maldiciones que eran anteriormente usadas por sus fallecidos subordinados mitad-demonio. Usando la maldición de hilos que pertenecía a su subordinada de nombre Sara Ekaterina, una gran cantidad de delgados, duros y filosos hilos comenzaron a salir de la palma derecha cubierta con escamas negras del demoniaco Acnologia.

 **-¡Infinity Threads: Demon Slash!-**

Cuando Acnologia nombro aquel ataque de la maldición que se encontraba usando, esos hilos que salían infinitamente de su mano derecha, todos se tornaron de un color negro rodeado de un aura morada. La velocidad con la surgían esos filosos hilos negros también se incrementó, y con una velocidad aun mayor, esos hilos, como si tuvieran vida propia, comenzaron a avanzar cortando todo minúsculo de trozo de piedra que se encontraba en su camino que los llevaría hacia su único objetivo, el hijo de Natsu.

Pero al ver como esos infinitos y filosos hilos demoniacos se acercaban cada vez más a él, Tsuna en vez de estar asustado o decidido a esquivar ese ataque, comenzó a correr velozmente en su dirección. Además mientras avanzaba velozmente, todo el brazo derecho de Tsuna que se encontraba cubierto con las escamas rojas del Dragon Force, se rodeó también con unas ardientes llamas las cuales lucían levemente diferentes a las de siempre.

Esas llamas que cubrían por completo el escamoso brazo derecho del mago de Fairy Tail en vez de ser del ardiente tono carmesí de siempre, ahora eran de un tono levemente más oscuro pero también se cruzaba con el color naranja. Mientras su ataque de cortantes hilos negros se acercaba más a su objetivo, Acnologia observo las llamas que cubrían el brazo de Tsuna y su frenesí de ira fue levemente reducido por una pequeña muestra de sorpresa.

-Esas llamas… ¡No puede ser!- Reacciono Acnologia con gran sorpresa.

Tras reconocer las llamas que su enemigo estaba usando, ya era demasiado tarde. Estando en frente de aquella cortante e infinita ráfaga de hilos negros, el feroz y valiente joven Dragneel dio un gran salto, que incluso causo algunas grietas en el suelo, y se posiciono en frente de ellos unos segundos antes de que hicieran contacto.

 **-¡Karyu no Maken!-**

Gritando con fuerza el nombre de su nuevo ataque, Tsuna lanzo su puño cubierto con llamas de tono diferente hacia adelante, y esas misteriosas pero poderosas llamas se extendieron en forma de un gran puño e impactaron ferozmente contra aquella gran cantidad de hilos negros. Pero al momento de hacer contacto con aquel nuevo fuego proveniente de Tsuna, todos esos demoniacos hilos de un tono oscuro fueron totalmente calcinados en cuestión.

Al ver como el hechizo más fuerte de la maldición de hilos era destruido tan fácilmente por aquellas llamas de un tono oscuro y que le parecían tan conocidas, Acnologia se sorprendió a un gran nivel. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el veloz Tsuna se posiciono en frente del sorprendido Acnologia y de inmediato impacto una fuerte patada en el abdomen de este, haciendo que este fuera lanzado hacia atrás y que escupiera leves gotas de sangre desde su boca.

-¡Ese maldito de Rin! ¡No solo le dio todas sus llamas a este mocoso mitad-demonio para que recuperara su poder mágico, sino que además también le dio la habilidad de emplear el poder de un Devil Slayer y eso le permite destruir las maldiciones con suma facilidad! ¡Maldición!...espera un momento… ¿Mitad demonio?- Pensó Acnologia durante el fuerte impacto.

Teniendo ese repentino pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, Acnologia ignoro el dolor que produjo el repentino golpe de su oponente y de inmediato extendió su par de diferentes alas para detener su avanzar y además para alzar vuelo y mantenerse cercanamente al nubloso cielo sobre la isla. Pero Tsuna al ver la dirección que tomo su enemigo, se apresuró a cubrir sus pies de escamas carmesí con un explosivo fuego y a usar ese mismo fuego como un feroz propulsor que lo elevo hasta el cielo y lo mantuvo y posiciono en frente del Acnologia.

Estando frente a frente, aunque ambos estaban en medio del cielo, una vez comenzó un feroz intercambio de golpes entre aquel joven de cabello rosa cubierto levemente por escamas rojas como un volcán en erupción y ese hombre de largo cabello negro que estaba cubierto completamente por escamas negras como una noche de tenebrosa oscuridad.

Pero mientras ambos en medio del aire, lanzaban ataques de fuego y oscuridad respectivamente, eso no impedía que el maligno Acnologia pensara que por fin tenía la respuesta que de dónde provenía el Dragon Force de aquel Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Es por eso que este maldito mocoso puede usar el Dragon Force a pesar de que es de la Cuarta Generación! ¡Es porque eso no es Dragon Force!- Pensó Acnologia durante el furioso frenesí de ataques.

Tanto el furioso y enojado Tsuna como el pensativo pero fuerte Acnologia continuaban ese feroz intercambio de múltiples ataques, y esa lucha era tan feroz que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo comenzaban a descender. Y así con el pasar de los segundos, los dos Dragon Slayer estaban nuevamente sobre la superficie de esa destruida isla pero eso no evito que su feroz choque de varios ataques continuara.

-¡Los de la primera generación pueden usar el Dragon Force ya que recibieran sus magias de un verdadero dragón! ¡Los de la segunda pueden usarlo por las lacrimas con poder de dragón en su interior! ¡Y los de la tercera pueden usar esos dos requisitos al mismo tiempo! ¡Pero los de la Cuarta Generación no pueden usar el Dragon Force ya que sus magias no vienen de un dragón, sino que las heredaron de sus padres que son humanos!- Pensaba Acnologia durante su batalla.

Durante ese feroz choque de ataques, Tsuna concentrado totalmente en la batalla contra su oponente, se mantenía lanzado feroz y velozmente una ráfaga de poderos puños revestidos en fuego carmesí y Acnologia resistía bloqueando aquella ráfaga de golpes con sus brazos, cola y alas. Y durante intervalos de tiempo, Acnologia contraataca con su propia feroz ráfaga de golpes pero revestidos de una temible oscuridad, y Tsuna se mantenía esquivándolos con grandes reflejos.

-¡Pero este mocoso es diferente! ¡Sin duda su magia de mata-dragones es más fuerte que los otros de su generación y se acerca demasiado a un verdadero Dragon Force pero aun así no lo es! ¡Pero al parecer cuando su magia de mata-dragones llega a cierto nivel de poder, y siente fuertes emociones al mismo tiempo, es posible que las células demoniacos dentro de su cuerpo liberen una pequeña cantidad de poder demoniaco que se mezcla con su magia!- Pensaba el antiguo rey dragón.

El choque de ataques continuaba entre esos dos poderosos magos. Acnologia mientras pensaba lanzo un fuerte puñetazo con su escamoso puño izquierdo, pero Tsuna esquivo el ataque por muy poco y contraataco lanzando un golpe con su puño derecho que su enemigo también logro esquivar por muy poco. Luego Acnologia dio un veloz giro intentando impactar un golpe exitoso con su cola, pero Tsuna reacciono dando un leve salto y esquivando el ataque, y luego ambos volvieron al feroz intercambio de multiples ataques.

-¡Cuando su magia de Dragon Slayer y el poder de sus células demoniacas se unen, este mocoso debe entrar temporalmente a un estado parecido al Dragon Force pero que en realidad es una mezcla de los poderes de un dragón y un demonio! ¡Si tengo razón, cuando Rin le dio sus llamas con poder de demonio, las células demoniacas de este mocoso debieron tomar el suficiente poder para que aquel estado durara mucho más tiempo y además tuviera mucho más poder! ¡Es un Dragon Devil Force!- Pensó Acnologia realmente sorprendido.

De repente, aquel feroz choque de ataques termino cuando Tsuna y Acnologia cubrieron sus respectivos y escamosos puños derechos con sus respectivos elementos y después los colisionaron con tal fuerza que causo una leve onda de choque que llego hasta donde se encontraba la sorprendida Serena observando la batalla desde la lejanía. Ahora los dos Dragon Slayers se mantenían empujando sus puños con severa e igualada fuerza y sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

Pero durante ese feroz choque entre los puños de ambos, Tsuna noto como Acnologia en vez de tener una expresión de ira, odio o sorpresa, tenía una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus filosos colmillos. Era como si aquel Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad ahora en vez de tener un gran odio o ira, se encontraba en un momento de gran placer para él.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa sonrisa, maldito?! ¡¿Te estas burlando?!- Pregunto Tsuna furioso.

-No… ¡En reaildad estoy realmente sorprendido! ¡He descubierto que eres algo totalmente único, Tsuna Dragneel!- Respondió Acnologia mientras sonreía.

-¿Algo único?- Repitió Serena que escucho lejanamente.

-¡¿Y ahora de qué demonios hablas, infeliz?!- Reacciono Tsuna muy furioso.

-¡Ya sé de donde viene ese gran poder tuyo, Tsuna!- Hablo Acnologia muy placentero- ¡Tu poder es algo que yo no puedo poseer! ¡Gracias a las células que heredaste del poder de END por parte de tu padre, tú te has convertido en la misma combinación de un demonio y un dragón! ¡Un Devil Dragon Slayer!-

-Que Tsuna es… ¿Un Devil…Dragon Slayer?- Reacciono Serena un poco sorprendida mientras observaba el choque lo más alejada posible.

-¡No sé de qué rayos estás hablando, pero no quiero que un monstruo como tú me llame demonio! ¡¿Es que no te has visto en el espejo últimamente, fenómeno?!- Respondió Tsuna con un leve tono de burla.

-¡Sin duda tienes razón en que me parezco a un demonio, pero no lo soy genéticamente, Tsuna! ¡Cuando robe el poder de Zeref, mi antigua apariencia de un dragón se combinó bruscamente con mi apariencia humana, y eso formo al Acnologia que tienes en frente, pero en realidad solo poseo el poder de un dragón y un poderoso ser humano! ¡Y a diferencia de mis débiles subordinados, yo no inyecte el ADN de un demonio en mi interior, ya que sabía que si algún día llegaba a perder el control de ese poder, ese mismo poder me destruiría al igual que le paso a ellos!- Explico el peliblanco con cuernos durante el feroz choque.

-¿Débiles subordinados? ¡¿Aun sigues llamándolos así a pesar de todo lo que hicieron por ti, maldito?!- Preguntaba el pelirosa ahora más furioso.

-¡¿Cómo mas he de llamarlos?! ¡Pero ellos no son los que importan, sino tú, Tsuna! ¡Si tú y yo estamos juntos no habrá nada que no podemos hacer! ¡Este mundo conocerá la verdadera desesperación de estar hundido en la oscuridad!-

-¡¿Ahora me pides que trabaje a tu lado?! ¡Estas incluso más loco de lo que pensé!-

-¡A mi lado no, Tsuna, sino como parte de mí! ¡Ríndete y déjame quedarme con tus poderes y células usando mi Maldición de Absorción al igual que hice con Zeref! ¡Con tus poderes y los míos yo seré totalmente invencible! ¡Si lo haces, te prometo que matare a tus compañeros de una forma rápida e indolora!-

-¡¿Primero le robas el poder a mi tío, y ahora quieres robármelo a mí, maldito bandido?! ¡Como si fuera a dejar que me los robaras! ¡Este poder que poseo ahora es un poder que me dejo Rin…Para derrotarte!-

-¿Un poder que te dejo Rin? ¡Entonces con más razón tienes que entregármelo! ¡Yo fui quien le permitió a Rin aprender la magia de un Asesino de Demonios! ¡Es lógico que tenga que devolvérmela! ¡Es lo menos que ese pobre traidor puede hacer para limpiar los pecados que cometió contra mí, su Maestro!-

-¡El único pecado que cometió Rin fue haberte conocido!-

-¿Dices que fue el único pecado que cometió? ¡No me hagas reír pensando que conoces a Rin solamente porque le salvo la vida a ese demonio de Zeref, mocoso! ¡Incluso antes de conocerme, Rin ya estaba poseído por una gran maldad! ¡Yo que estuve a su lado por tantos años pude ver al verdadero Rin Hellbrand! ¡Miles de veces lo vi quitar vidas que él pensaba que eran "demoniacas"! ¡Sus manos están tan sucias como las mías!-

-¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca! ¡No te compares con Rin! ¡Es cierto que el cometió muchos errores e hizo las cosas de una mala manera, pero en serio lo deseaba, un mundo libre de personas que hacían sufrir a los demás, al igual como el sufrió! ¡Un mundo libre de demonios como tú!-

-¡Tonterías! ¡Ya me canse de escuchar estupideces salir de tu boca, cría de Natsu! ¡Si no quieres entregarme tus poderes de dragón y demonio de una manera negociable, yo te las quitare a la fuerza! ¡Te matare y las absorberé de tu cuerpo moribundo! ¡Después de con mis nuevos poderes, matare a tus queridos compañeros!-

-¡Yo no te lo permitiré! ¡Te derrotare y calcinare toda tu existencia!-

-¡Puedes intentarlo si quieres, en realidad eso facilitara mi trabajo! ¡Cuánto más poder uses más rápido se acabara, y cuando estés totalmente débil, te matare con mucho facilidad! ¿Y sabes qué? Después de que te mate, al primero de tus compañeros que matare será a esa adorable chica demonio que esta tan cerca de nosotros, ¿O acaso sería la segunda? Después de todo ya mate a Rin, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Te dije que cerraras esa maldita boca, desgraciado!-

Tras haber hablado, los dos Dragons Slayers, con su furia nuevamente aumentada, separaron sus fuertes puños y dieron un salto al lado contrario que su enemigo. Estando ya alejado del mago de cabello rosa y piel escamosa de color rojo, Acnologia extendió con fuerza sus alas y cubrió por completo su cuerpo de color azabache con una poderosa y temible materia oscura.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Bushin!-**

Diciendo el nombre de su hechizo, toda la poderosa oscuridad sólida que cubría el cuerpo escamoso de Acnologia se extendió con rapidez y de inmediato tomo la forma de centenares de Acnologia antes de obtener los poderes de Zeref. Todos esos clones del antiguo rey dragón corriendo velozmente por la extensa y destruida isla en donde se encontraban, se dirigían a su único objetivo, Tsuna.

-¡Quítense de mi camino!- Grito Tsuna lleno de ira.

Liberando un fuerte grito desde lo más fondo de su garganta, aquel joven de cabello rosa nuevamente comenzó a sufrir un cambio en su cuerpo. En la zona de su hombreo derecho, que era una de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas por aquellas ardientes escamas carmesí, su marca de Fairy Tail comenzó a liberar un fuerte destello de color rojo, el cual sorprendió al Acnologia original y a la lejana Serena, ya que ese brillo significaba que el hechizo legendario de nombre Fairy Cross todavía seguía activo.

Por esa razón en la otra isla que también estaba en gran medida destruida debido a la batalla que se libró, y donde se encontraban los demás magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados del consejo mágico algo sorpresivo comenzó a pasar.

Después de que Serena se fuera de aquella isla, sus demás compañeros de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail querían seguirla y también ir a ayudar a Tsuna, pero todos terminaron siendo detenidos por sus superiores. Sin poder irse de esa isla, los jóvenes por órdenes de la maestra pero también por su propia voluntad, comenzaron a contar la verdad sobre los verdaderos orígenes de Serena mientras no dejaban de fijar la isla donde se realizaba una feroz batalla.

Tras escuchar que en realidad aquella chica de cabello negro era uno de los demonios de los libros escritos por el mago oscuro, todos los presentes se sorprendieron. Contando la historia de Serena, los jóvenes también revelaron que Rin era un miembro de Seven Satan que recientemente deserto, al igual que era un Devil Slayer y por lo que ellos sabían, un viejo amigo de Serena. Pero después de haber contado todo lo que sabían, los jóvenes junto con los demás magos se dieron cuenta de cómo Rin al parecer tambien se había ido de la isla.

-¡Ese maldito de Rin se fue mientras contábamos su historia! ¡Maldición, la próxima vez que lo veo, lo voy a matar!- Grito Lisa muy furiosa.

-Cálmate, Lisa-chan…- Comento la calmada Sorano tranquilizando a su compañera.

-Esto sin duda es algo extraño. Entiendo porque Serena haya querido ir a esa isla, pero, ¿Por qué Rin fue hacia allá?- Preguntaba Marcus confuso.

-¿Acaso no habrá ido haya a ayudar a mi hermano al igual que Serena-san?- Menciono Lucia que no conocía muy bien al joven peliblanco.

-Lo dudo mucho. Lo mejor que puedo pensar es que no pudo resistir su odio contra Acnologia, y fue arreglar cuentas por el mismo- Comento la pensativa Alicia.

-Considerando el tiempo en que se fueron, ellos debieron llegar al mismo tiempo que ocurrió aquella gran explosión que dejo un agujero en el mar. Me pregunto si estarán bien- Menciono Sonia.

-Maldita sea, ¿En serio tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta que Tsuna y Serena están en aquella isla con ese maldito monstruo?- Preguntaba Ryos muy desacuerdo.

-Son órdenes de la Maestra así que tenemos que obedecerlas. A tampoco me agrada esta idea más que a ti, pero es por su bien- Contesto el serio Gajeel.

-¡¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por mi bien, maldito padre?!- Grito Ryos aún más furioso.

-¡¿Qué forma de hablarle es esa a alguien que se preocupa por ti, maldito hijo?!- Respondió el padre de Ryos igual de furioso.

-Cálmense, ustedes dos…- Dijo Levy haciendo algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Estas segura de esta decisión, Erza?- Pregunto Jellal un poco serio a la madre de su hija.

-A mí tampoco me gusta…pero créanme. Esto es lo mejor- Contesto la peliescarlata un poco frustrada consigo misma.

De repente la conversación de aquellos magos fue interrumpida cuando la marca de Fairy Tail de color azul en el brazo izquierdo de Erza comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad y eso sorprendió a todos lo que podían verla, ya que ellos sabían muy qué significaba aquel fuerte brillo.

-La marca de Erza-san…- Hablo Sting levemente sorprendido.

-…Eso significa que…- Dijo Rogue igual que su compañero.

-...Que el Fairy Cross sigue activo y eso significa...- Menciono Yukino contenta.

-… ¡Que Tsuna-sama sigue bien! ¡Raine está feliz!- Grito la peliazul oscuro con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Después de todo es Tsuna- Comento Happy con gran confianza en su compañero.

-¿Pero creen que Serena-san este bien?- Preguntaba Lucia preocupada.

-No se preocupen tanto. Según lo que nos contaron, ella es más ruda de lo que parece, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Cana sonriente.

-Pero es un poco difícil de creer que aquella chica sea uno de los demonios creados por Zeref- Menciono Mirajane levemente sorprendida.

-Pero eso algo que no importa mucho, ella sigue siendo una compañera de nuestro gremio, ¿Verdad, Madre?- Pregunto la joven de cabello escarlata con un flequillo azul.

Ante la pregunta hecha por su hija, Erza con un expresión en su rostro de leve seriedad, se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de poder contestar. Pero mientras ellos hablaban, Natsu, Gray y Laxus, los tres encima de una pequeña pila de escombros de casas destruidas, tenían sus miradas fijadas en la isla donde se llevaba a cabo un feroz combate. Luego el mago de hielo semidesnudo y el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Segunda Generación notaron como el mago de Clase S de su gremio parecía poseer una expresión más seria que las expresiones mostradas anteriormente.

-¿Qué es lo te pasa? Te vez más serio que antes, ¿Sigues preocupado por Tsuna?- Pregunto Gray intrigado.

-En parte…pero desde hace un rato ciento algo diferente…una sensación extraña proveniente de aquella isla…- Explico el pelirosa mayor.

-¿Una sensación extraña? ¿Qué clase de sensación?- Pregunto Laxus curioso.

-No sabría explicarla pero sin duda tiene alguna relación con mi magia…- Hablo Natsu muy serio-…Siento como si alguna clase de llama se hubiera extinguido pero al mismo tiempo hubiera nueva y más cálida llama hubiera surgido…-

De regreso en aquella isla que los demás magos observan, la batalla seguía en curso. La marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna que se encontraba en su hombro derecho y además liberando un fuerte brillo de rojo intenso, cruzo sus colores con un color azul igual al de la marca de Titania. En ese instante, por encima de los clones de oscuridad de Acnologia fueron apareciendo una tras otra, filosas espadas de un bien pulido acero, al ver eso tanto el maestro de Seven Satan como la demonio de los libros de Zeref se impresionaron.

Luego con gran rapidez, aquel centenar de espadas, siendo controladas por el joven de cabello rosa, comenzaron a caer sobre aquellos clones de solida oscuridad que no tuvieron el suficiente tiempo y espacio para esquivarlas. Y así, al menos una cantidad de cinco afiladas espadas de acero fueron enterradas en cada uno de aquellos clones creados por Acnologia. Las espadas invocadas y controladas por Tsuna siguieron cortando y enterrándose en los cuerpos de aquellos clones hasta que por fin no quedo ni uno solo interponiéndose en el camino de su controlador, que con gran rapidez siguió avanzando hacia su enemigo.

-Que gran cantidad de espadas. Estoy segura que esa es la magia de Re-equipar que usan la Maestra y Alicia… ¿Ese es el poder del Fairy Cross que menciono Natsu-san?- Pensaba Serena muy sorprendida.

-¡Este maldito mocoso, ¿Todavía puede usar ese molesto poder?! ¡Pero es mejor que no…!-

Pero antes de que el rey de la oscuridad pudiera terminar aquellas oraciones dentro de su mente, sintió que algo muy extraño estaba pasando. Lo que el sintió fue como si escamoso cuerpo se estuviera hundiendo en alguna clase de arena movediza, y al momento de bajar su mirada de ojos dorados observo que eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Acnologia vio como la tierra a sus pies e había convertido en alguna clase de piscina de tierra liquida que hundía su cuerpo a una gran velocidad.

Acnologia al ver la tierra parecida a agua que ya había hundido la mitad de su cuerpo, recordó inesperadamente que cierto hombre había usado contra él una magia que hacia eso mismo. Pero lo que el peliblanco con cuernos no vio, es que mientras Tsuna avanzaba con gran velocidad, su marca de Fairy Tail cruzaba el color rojo y el color naranja, el cual era el color de la marca de Fairy Tail que había aparecido mágicamente en el hombro izquierdo de un antiguo miembro del gremio oscuro llamado Oracion Seis.

-Que el poder de mi amor este contigo, Tsuna-san- Murmuro el pacifista Richard mientras el Fairy Cross era usado en él.

Con su enemigo hundiéndose en aquella tierra liquida creada por el, el mago de fuego avanzo con dirección hacia el con gran facilidad, pero era más que obvio que Acnologia no iba a quedarse tranquilo mientras su cuerpo cubierto de pies a cabeza por escamas negras se hundía en aquella profunda superficie de la isla.

-¡Suficiente!- Grito Acnologia con gran ira.

El antiguo rey dragón con la ira presentándose en las venas visibles en su frente, apretó cada uno de sus fornidos músculos y en menos de un segundo expulso de su cuerpo una gran onda de energía oscura y maligna. Aquella onda de gran poder alejo la tierra liquida que lo tenía hundido y después fue obligada a volver a la normalidad. Pero cuando Acnologia logro liberarse de la tierra liquida ya era demasiado tarde, el feroz Tsuna ya se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros en frente de él.

Estando en frente de su enemigo, Tsuna puso en acción nuevamente al Fairy Cross y eso provoca que su marca de Fairy Tail de color rojo cruzara su fuerte brillo con un color morado el cual era el mismo color que presentaban las marcas aparecidas repentinamente en el cuerpo de Erik y el de su hija.

-¡Más vale que acabes con ese desgraciado!- Dijo el pelirojo seriamente.

-¡Animo, Tsuna!- Apoyo la joven de cabello morado rojizo.

Con las magias que usaban Erik y Sophia en su cuerpo, Tsuna logro escuchar con sus sensibles oídos los movimientos que usaría su enemigo que se encontraba a tan corta distancia de él. Acnologia de inmediato lanzo un veloz y fuerte golpe con su brazo derecho de escamoso color azabache, pero Tsuna ya sabía que iba a hacer eso y logro esquivarlo con gran éxito y facilidad.

-¡Escucho tus movimientos!- Exclamo el feroz pelirosa.

Tras decir la misma frase que decían sus aliados de magia auditiva, Tsuna estando en frente de Acnologia, abrió la palma de su mano izquierda e hizo que en ella aparecían unas ardientes llamas de gran tamaño. Pero aquellas llamas en su mano en vez de ser del clásico color naranja-carmesi de siempre, eran de un color morado toxico lo cual era un indicativo que la magia del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se había cruzado con las magia de los Dragon Slayers de Veneno tanto de la Segunda como de la Cuarta Generacion, es decir, Erik y Sophia.

 **-¡Dokuenryu no Akageki!-**

Tsuna dio un leve salto estando en frente de Acnologia, y con rapidez sujeto con gran firmeza el frente de su cara con aquella fuerte mano recubierta con las ardientes y venenosas llamas de color morado. Y en ese instante, las leves pero poderosas llamas que sujetaban la cabeza de Acnologia, se convirtieron en una ráfaga de fuego venenoso que cubrió todo su cuerpo en menos de un segundo.

Pero incluso con aquella ráfaga de fuego venenoso cubriendo su cuerpo, Acnologia fácilmente la resistio y levanto su brazo derecho y usarlo para sujetar con gran firmeza el brazo escamoso que Tsuna usaba para sostener su cabeza. Sujetándolo con gran severidad, el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad con los poderes de Zeref procedió a azotar con un gran nivel de poder al usuario del Devil Dragon Force contra el sólido y duro suelo de la isla.

-Buen intento, mocoso, pero para mí esa cantidad de veneno se parece a un perfume con aroma a rosas- Dijo Acnologia sujetando el brazo del pelirosa.

-¿Y qué te parece esto?- Respondió Tsuna tirado en el suelo.

Con esas palabras, la marca de Tsuna, con el poder del Fairy Cross, cruzo los colores de rojo y blanco que indicaba que aquel joven de cabellos rosas ahora poseía las magias del maestro de Sabertooth y de su hija, y eso lo convertía en el Dragón de Llamas Blancas. Con ese gran poder en su cuerpo, Tsuna comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire que lleno sus mejillas.

 **-¡Hakuenryu no Hoko!-**

Tirado en el suelo pero muy cerca de su enemigo, el joven de ojos rojo con iris doradas, liberando al mismo tiempo el alarido de alguna bestia, lanzo de su boca una gran ráfaga de llamas blancas que impacto directamente en el cuerpo de Acnologia, y para no recibir tanto daño, el maestro de Seven Satan solto el brazo escamoso de aquel mago de Fairy Tail y de inmediato dio varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse lo más que pudo.

Luego del que poder de su rugido desaparecido, y sin Acnologia sujetándolo, Tsuna de inmediato se puso de pie y recubrió sus dos puños con unas ardientes flamas que combinaban los poderes de un demonio y de un dragón. Con aquel poderoso fuego cubriendo ambos puños que también estaban cubiertos por escamas de color rojo, Tsuna nuevamente corrió velozmente hacia Acnologia con la intención de seguir atacando.

El rey de la oscuridad observo con sus dos ojos de color dorado como de nuevo ese joven de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail se acercaba a él, pero esta vez él no iba a dejarlo acercarse con tanta facilidad. Acnologia procedió a cerrar su puño derecho y a rodearlo con una poderosa materia oscura, Tsuna, que se acercaba a gran velocidad, al ver la oscuridad rodeaba aquel puño de escamas negras, sabía muy bien que su enemigo planeaba algo.

 **-¡Shin Yamiryu no Funka!-**

Dicho el nombre del ataque que estaba utilizando, Acnologia impacto aquel puño rodeado con una fuerte oscuridad sólida en el duro suelo que se encontraba por debajo de sus pies. En el momento en el que el antiguo rey dragón hizo eso, varias secciones del suelo de la isla comenzaron a agrietarse con gran severidad, mayormente las secciones del suelo por donde Tsuna se encontraba corriendo. Luego aquellas grietas en el suelo, se convirtieron en profundos agujeros que lanzaban enormes erupciones conformadas por un fuego de color negro, muy parecido a la oscuridad que Acnologia utilizaba.

El mago de Fairy Tail que corría en dirección hacia el maestro de Seven Satan, tuvo que detenerse debido a las múltiples erupciones de oscuridad a su alrededor. Aquellas erupciones de oscuridad, dificultaban en gran medida los movimientos del hijo de Natsu, y este al no encontrar ningún lugar por donde continuar, solo pudo comenzar a retroceder para que el poder destructivo de aquella oscuridad no lo afectara gradualmente.

Pero mientras retrocedía para no salir lastimado por aquellos geiseres de oscuridad que surgían de distintas secciones del suelo de la isla, Tsuna observo sorprendido como Acnologia a varios metros de él, extendió sus alas y comenzó a despegarse del suelo que tocaban sus escamosos pies con garras de color azabache, pero aquella acción no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Lo que sorprendió al usuario del Fairy Cross y el Devil Dragon Force, fue la dirección en la que se dirigía su alado enemigo.

Aquel curso a donde se dirigía Acnologia volando a gran velocidad, era el mismo curso que llevaba a la dirección en donde se encontraba la preciada compañera de Tsuna de nombre Serena Axel, que además se encontraba inmovilizada debido a las continuas erupciones de pilares de oscuridad que surgían del suelo a su alrededor.

-Maldicion…No hay donde escapar…- Murmuraba Serena sin poder moverse por la peligrosa oscuridad que la rodeaba.

-¡He cambiado de opinión! ¡Antes de matar a Tsuna, te matare a ti!- Exclamo Acnologia mientras volaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Serena!- Reacciono Tsuna con gran sorpresa y preocupación.

Al momento en que sus ojos rojos de iris dorada y afilada se fijaron en que su enemigo se dirigía a matar a su querida compañera del gremio, Tsuna sintió un gran odio contra Acnologia y una gran preocupación por Serena. Aquellas emociones que sentía provocaron que las escamas de color rojo del Devil Dragon Force que cubrían la piel de Tsuna extendieran aún más, sin mencionar que su fornido y musculoso cuerpo fue rodeado de inmediato por unas llamas aún más poderosas que antes.

Pisando con tal firmeza que agrieto el suelo a sus pies, el joven de cabello rosa se impulsó hacia adelante con un solo salto, y mientras volaba con gran velocidad, las poderosas llamas carmesí que rodeaban su cuerpo le permitieron atravesar y destruir fácilmente cualquier erupción de oscuridad que se interpusiera en el camino de salvar a su preciada amiga.

Con aquella gran velocidad que poseía, Tsuna logro posicionarse en frente del antiguo rey dragón a unos centímetros que este atacara a la preocupada y atemorizada Serena. Al ver como el joven de cabellos rosas apareció en frente de Acnologia en menos de un segundo, Serena y él se sorprendieron mucho.

-¡Tsuna!- Reacciono Serena con gran sorpresa.

-¡Su velocidad volvió a aumentar!- Pensó el peliblanco con cuernos muy sorprendido.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran furia.

En el momento en que Tsuna dijo esas palabras tan importantes para él, todas las ardientes y poderosas llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo fueron concentradas en sus dos manos que el pelirosa apretó con gran firmeza convirtiéndolos en duros y ardientes puños.

 **-¡Karyu no Nidai Tekken!-**

Con un veloz tiempo unísono, el enfurecido Tsuna impacto con una tremenda fuerza explosiva sus dos fuertes puños revestidos de ardientes llamas carmesí en la escamosa zona abdominal de Acnologia. El cual al recibir aquel fuerte doble golpe, aparte de recibir una seria quemadura en su abdomen, también termino escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, y luego salió volando en la dirección contrario a aquellos magos de Fairy Tail.

Para poder detenerse en medio del aire, el adolorido pero resistente maestro de Seven Satan extendió sus alas además que tuvo que clavar las garras de sus manos y pies en el suelo de la isla, y apenas logró detener su avanzar. Tras detenerse, con las prominentes venas de ira visibles en su frente, y con un leve hilo de sangre cayendo por su boca, Acnologia apunto una serie y enfurecida mirada de ojos dorados y filosos hacia Tsuna y Serena que ahora se encontraban juntos.

-¿Estas bien, Serena?- Pregunto el pelirosa.

-S-Si...No te preocupes. Gracias, Tsuna- Respondió la pelinegra levemente sorprendida por la velocidad y poder que poseía su compañero en frente de ella.

-¡Tu, Maldito!-Hablo Tsuna dirigiendo una enojada mirada a Acnologia a varios metros en frente de el- ¡¿Qué crees que haces intentando atacar a Serena?! ¡Esta pelea es entre tú y yo, maldito cobarde! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!-

-No lo he olvidado, pero solo quería ver si mi teoría de que tus emociones influyen en tu gran poder era cierta. Y sin duda he acertado, tu Devil Dragon Force aumento su poder nuevamente cuando fuiste a salvar a ese demonio de Zeref- Respondió Acnologia seriamente.

-¿Iba a matarme solo para probar una teoría?- Reacciono Serena enojada y levemente sorprendida.

-Maldito…Cada vez que pienso que no puedo odiarte más, sin duda tú me pruebas lo contrario- Comento Tsuna con una sonrisa que mostraba su furia y con sus venas de ira visibles en su frente.

-Que desperdicio…A ti se te ha dado un poder realmente increíble parecido al de un dios, ¿y cómo lo usas? ¿Protegiendo una vida que no te pertenece? ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Desde que este mundo se formó solo hay una regla que cualquier ser viviente debe cumplir, incluyéndome! ¡Y esa es que un ser viviente solo debe impórtale su propia vida! ¡Los demás no interesan!- Exclamo el antiguo rey dragón con gran severidad en su tono de voz.

-¡Yo no necesito una regla así!- Respondió Tsuna enfurecido.

-¿Qué no la necesitas? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué alguien con poderes que rivalizan con los míos protegen una vida que no les pertenecen?! ¡Natsu era igual! ¡Durante la guerra él no me venció debido a su propia voluntad, me derroto debido a que peleaba por su padre y sus amigos! ¡¿Qué demonios ganan luchando por alguien que no son ustedes?!- Preguntaba Acnologia con gran furia y confusión.

-¡No ganamos nada, solo queremos hacerlo!-Exclamo Tsuna con gran furia- ¡Tal vez tú no lo entiendas, pero si hay una única regla que es absoluta, y esa es que alguien que lucha solo por su vida, significa que su vida no vale nada! ¡La gente importante en tu vida…la gente que te da una razón para seguir viviendo cada día…Esa es nuestra razón de luchar! ¡Su voluntad es nuestra voluntad…su felicidad es nuestra felicidad! ¡Cada mago…cada ser viviente piensa eso, y eso es en lo que estoy pensando en este momento! ¡La razón de mi vida es proteger la vida de la gente importante para mí!-

Cuando el ferviente mago de Fairy Tail respondió su pregunta, Acnologia con una seria expresión en su rostro de escamas negras, noto como la voluntad y determinación que movía las acciones de aquel mago se habían multiplicado nuevamente.

-Vidas que no son tuyas le dan razón a tu vida…Creo que lo entiendo, Tsuna…Si eso es verdad… ¡Entonces te lo quitare todo! ¡Remplazare toda la luz de tu vida con una absoluta oscuridad…Empezando con aquella chica! ¡Y cuando no tengas nada, me entregaras el poder que posees, Tsuna!- Exclamo Acnologia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Eso jamás pasara porque yo nunca lo permitiré! ¡Lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario! ¡Yo protege a mis compañeros!- Exclamo aquel mago de Fairy Tail.

Con su voluntad y determinación ardiendo a un nivel nunca antes visto en su interior, Tsuna procedió a rodear su cuerpo con una candente aura de color rojo intenso. Aquella poderosa aura que rodeaba el cuerpo con leves escamas rojas de Tsuna representaba el gran poder mágico que usaba el joven de cabello rosa y que seguía aumentado. Ese gran poder que agitaba su cabello rosa e incluso hacia flotar las pequeñas rocas del suelo, podía significa que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación decidiera terminar de una vez por todas la ferviente batalla en la que se encontraba.

-Su poder esta aumentado a un gran nivel…- Pensó Acnologia con su cabello blanco agitándose debido al gran poder su enemigo.

-Q-Que gran poder…Apenas pudo mantenerme sujeta al suelo…- Pensó Serena cubriendo sus ojos del gran polvo que levantaba el gran poder de su compañero.

-¡Este será el final, Acnologia! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Grito Tsuna con intensidad.

Con ese grito que venía desde lo más profundo de su alma envuelta en un calor explosivo, el determinado Tsuna comenzó a apretar con una enorme fuerza sus dos puños cubiertas con las candentes escamas de su Devil Dragon Force. El joven de cabello rosa apretó sus puños con tal fuerza, que las venas de sus brazos se estaban volviendo visibles a través de su piel escamosa. Pero fuerza física no era lo único que el mago de Fairy Tail estaba acumulando en aquellos dos fornidos brazos.

Sus dos puños cubiertos por escamas rojas que se extendían levemente cada vez que el poder de Tsuna subía, fueron cubiertos en menos de un segundos por dos grandes llamas que eran de un tamaño más grande las anteriores llamas formadas por Tsuna, pero su tamaño no era lo única diferentes en aquellas llamas de gran poder. Ese fuego de un alto nivel de calor que comenzó siendo de un color naranja-carmesí, poco a poco fue cambiando y termino convirtiéndose en unas explosivas llamas doradas en ambos brazos del pelirosa.

El serio Acnologia a varios metros en frente de Tsuna y la impresionada Serena a unos pocos metros detrás de él, ambos al fijar sus miradas en ese ardiente fuego de color dorado que presentaba un poder que incluso atraía un viento de gran nivel que azotaba a toda la isla, se impresionaron en gran medida. Pero el rey de la oscuridad al ver el fuego que revestía los musculosos brazos de Tsuna las reconoció al instante, ya que esas mismas llamas eran las que Natsu uso cuando lo derroto hace 20 años.

-Llamas doradas iguales a las de su padre…parece que no bromea cuando dice que este es el final… ¡Entonces no me contendré! ¡Usare todo mi poder para destruirte!- Exclamo Acnologia con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro.

El antiguo rey dragón, al igual que su enemigo, apretó a cada uno de sus escamosos músculos de color azabache a tal nivel que sus venas llenas del poder de Zeref eran visibles a través de su piel. Y así mientras extendía sus dos alas, Acnologia cubrió todo su cuerpo con un aura de color negro profundo que presentaba un poder tan alto que las pequeñas rocas en el suelo flotaban levemente antes de ser destruidas completamente.

Aquella poderosa aura negra que rodeaba el cuerpo de Acnologia era tan fuerte que incluso presentaba unos leves pero poderosos relámpagos morados a su alrededor que alcanzaba el cielo nubloso. Con su poder físico y mágico al límite al igual que Tsuna, el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad revistió sus dos manos escamosos y con garras negras con una fuerte y sólida oscuridad que se ondulaba igual que el fuego. Aquella oscuridad presentada en las dos manos de Acnologia tenía un gran tamaño y un temible poder que era muy diferente a la oscuridad que había usado hasta ahora.

-El también quiere terminar esto de una vez por todas… ¡Serena, mantente detrás de mí en todo momento! ¡No te atrevas a moverte!- Ordeno Tsuna mientras aumentaba su poder.

-¡S-Si!- Respondió Serena seria y un poco asustada.

Dos Dragon Slayers de alto nivel, uno de Fuego y otro de Oscuridad, el poder de ellos dos era tan grande que el paisaje comenzó a cambiar en gran medida. Las nubes del cielo comenzaron a reunirse por encima de la isla, sin mencionar que eran más densas y grandes que nunca, provocando que la isla fuera cubierta por una gran sombra. Los arboles comenzaron a salir volando por los aires debido al monstruoso viento, y los que apenas podían resistir se pudrían en cuestión de segundos.

Las pocas montañas que quedaban en esa isla, que eran como unas cinco, eran grande y duras, pero aun así temblaban y se agrietaban al igual que el suelo debido al gran poder que presentaban esos dos magos. Incluso los mares comenzaron a ser afectados ya que se estaban agitando leve pero aun así fuertemente. Las bruscas agitaciones del mar y tempestuoso viento incluso llegaban a la lejana isla en donde se encontraban los demás magos.

Los magos en esa isla podían sentir el gran y temible pero poco poder mágico que viajaba a través del fuerte viento alrededor de la isla. Esos magos tenían que cubrir sus rostros cruzando sus brazos para que la gran cantidad de polvo que se elevaba con el viento no le entrara en los ojos, y además tenían que pisar con gran firmeza para que sus cuerpos no salieran volando.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios está pasando ahora?! ¡Esta tormenta es simplemente de un poder ridículo!- Exclamo Elfman sujetando a su esposa e hija.

-N-No creo que sea una simple tormenta…- Exclamo Jellal tambien manteniéndose firme al igual que Alicia y Erza.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que sea "una simple tormenta?! ¡¿Entonces qué es?!- Preguntaba Angel confundida.

-¡Jellal tiene razón! ¡Puedo sentir un gran poder mágico pasando a través de mi cuerpo! ¡Es el poder de alguien muy poderoso viajando a través del aire, y eso genera estos cambios en el clima!- Explico Macbeth calmado pero aun cubriendo sus ojos.

-¡¿El poder mágico de alguien está causando esto?! ¡Es algo muy difícil de creer!- Comento Lisa sorprendida.

-¡Sin duda es algo increíble, pero no creo que esta sea la peor parte! ¡Todos prepárense para un impacto más fuerte!- Ordeno la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

Pero aun con aquella fuerte tormenta azotando la isla y el destruido pueblo en donde se encontraban los magos, había uno que se negaba a moverse de su lugar y cerrar sus ojos apuntadas a la isla de la ferviente batalla solo por un segundo, y esa persona era el serio padre de Tsuna.

-Tsuna…- Susurraba Natsu preocupado.

De regreso en la isla de dónde provenía ese fuerte poder mágico, la tormenta que se presentaba ahí era mucho más monstruosa que en aquella isla. Debido a que las llamas doradas en los brazos de Tsuna y la oscuridad flameante en los brazos de Acnologia, seguían aumentado su poder a cada segundo, los cambios climáticos en la isla seguían haciéndose más intensos. Las nubes por encima de la isla se tornaron de color negro y comenzaron a liberar intensos relámpagos, y las grietas en el suelo seguían hacían cada vez más profundas y grandes, y a Serena que era la única persona débil en esa isla le costaba mantenerse quieta.

-El poder de ellos dos incluso podría destruir la isla…pero… ¡Yo confió en Tsuna!- Pensó Serena con gran seriedad.

El poder que presentaban las llamas doradas en los brazos de Tsuna era de un gran nivel, pero por alguna razón, el joven de cabello rosa pensaba que todo el poder que poseían esas llamas que cubrían sus brazos no sería suficiente, así que decidió que necesitaba mucho más poder tanto como el de un dragón como el de un demonio.

-¡Necesito mucho más…! ¡Más poder de Dragón!- Murmuraba Tsuna mientras su poder aumentaba.

Con aquella clara decisión tomada, el joven de cabello rosa y ojos rojos con iris doradas, mientras su poder seguía llegando hasta más allá del límite, el decidió usar una vez más el legendario hechizo que le entregaron los antiguos maestros del gremio, junto con su abuelo y su tío. El poderoso Tsuna lleno de determinación puso en acción el Fairy Cross.

Con Tsuna usando el Fairy Cross nuevamente, Acnologia que también aumentaba en gran medida su temible poder y Serena que se mantenía detrás de su compañero, observaron como la marca del pelirosa con sus brazos cubiertos en llamas doradas, comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad en medio de su gran aumento de poder mágico.

Con la marca de Tsuna liberando un gran destello rojo, en la otra isla que también era azotada por aquella tormenta que seguía aumentado su intensidad, la marca de color rojo que se encontraba en el hombro derecho de cierto mago con cabellos rosas comenzó a brillar intensamente. Pero incluso con su marca liberando un fuerte brillo, ese mago de fuego se negó a desviar la mirada de la isla en donde se encontraba luchando intensamente su valiente hijo.

-Tsuna… ¡Acabalo!- Exclamo Natsu mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Y así con el poder de la magia de su padre fluyendo por sus venas gracias a la habilidad del Fairy Cross, Tsuna liberando un gran grito, centro todo ese poder en las llamas doradas en su puño derecho. Mezclándose con la magia del mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail, esas llamas doradas en el puño derecho del joven pelirosa aumentaron su tamaño y poder explosivo aún más. Pero aun así las llamas doradas en su puño izquierdo seguían siendo las mismas lo que significaba que Tsuna todavía necesito aún más poder.

-¡Aun más…poder! ¡Más Poder de Demonio!- Murmuraba Tsuna todavía aumentado su explosivo poder mágico.

El intenso brillo de color rojo proveniente de la marca de Tsuna y provocado por el Fairy Cross no dejo de destellar en ningún momento mientras el pelirosa mantenía las llamas doradas en sus puños. Pero de repente, el brillo de la marca roja de Tsuna se cruzó con otro color, ese color fue rosa. Ese rosa que se cruzaba con el color rojo en la marca de Fairy Tail de Tsuna era igual al de la marca de Fairy Tail color rosa presentada en la mano derecha de cierta chica de cabello negro y genes demoniacos, detrás del poderoso mago de fuego.

La marca de Fairy Tail color rosa que se encontraba en la mano derecha de aquella chica demonio comenzó a brillar intensamente al igual que la marca de Fairy Tail del Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación. Cuando la chica de cabello y ojos negros se percató del brillo en su marca en su mano derecha se impresiono levemente.

-Mi…marca del gremio…- Hablo Serena impactada.

Levantado su mano derecha para poder ver ese fuerte brillo, Serena coloco su mano izquierda sobre su marca del gremio para poder sentir el calor que producía. Luego colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, Serena fijo su mirada en la espalda de aquel joven de cabello rosa que tenía un gran poder y luchaba por defender la vida de sus compañeros a toda costa.

Con el poder de maldición dado por Serena y obtenido por el Fairy Cross, Tsuna ahora aumento el tamaño y poder presentado en las llamas doradas de su fornido y musculoso puño izquierdo cubierto además con las escamas rojas de su increíble Devil Dragon Force. Ahora con poderosas llamas doradas de dragón en su puño derecho, y con poderosas llamas doradas de demonio en su puño izquierdo, el poderoso Tsuna estaba listo para atacar.

-¡Con llamas de dragón en mi mano derecha…y con llamas de demonio en mi mano izquierda…Si las junto se forma una luz! ¡Esa luz ilumina el camino para destruir la oscuridad…EL CAMINO DE LAS HADAS!-

Pero el maestro de Seven Satan al igual que Tsuna, también había estado acumulando todo su poder, tanto el suyo como el de Zeref, en la oscuridad recubriendo sus dos escamosos puños derechos. Esa oscuridad solida de gran tamaño en los puños de Acnologia se movía ondulantemente como las caloríficas llamas, y además venia revestidas levemente por oscuros relámpagos. El rey de la oscuridad con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro también estaba listo para atacar.

-¡HUNDETE EN LA ETERNA DESESPERACION DE LA OSCURIDAD, TSUNA DRAGNEEL!-

Con el poder de Zeref, Rin Natsu, Serena y el suyo mismo puesto en sus llamas doradas y con la voluntad y valor de sus compañeros incrustado en su alma, Tsuna Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail estaba listo para declarar el final de su lucha contra el rey absoluto de la oscuridad, Acnologia en un choque que decidía el destino del mundo.

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi! ¡Yosei no Hono!-**

 **-¡Metsuryuu Ougi! ¡Setai Yami!-**

Los dos poderosos Dragon Slayers, ambos con un tiempo unísono entre cada uno, comenzaron a mover lentamente sus brazos cubiertos con llamas doradas y oscuridad flameante, respectivamente, en una extraña forma. Sus brazos derechos por encima de su cabeza y sus brazos izquierdos por la zona abdominal. Esa forma de mover sus dos brazos parecía que formaban un círculo, pero debido a los elementos movibles en sus manos parecía una espiral.

 **-¡SHIN GUREN: KAENRYUO BAKURASEN HOKEN!-**

 **-¡SHIN MUGEN KURO: YAMIENJIN!-**

Gritando los nombres de sus artes secretas más poderosas, los dos Dragon Slayers, ambos poseedores del poder del mago oscuro más grande de todos, con un tiempo unísono movieron sus brazos recubiertos con sus poderosos y respectivos elementos en una forma circulas, y en ese instante, las llamas doradas y la flameante oscuridad, las dos poderosas magias, ambas en forma de espiral, se extendieron hacia adelante, destruyendo completamente todo en su camino que los llevaría a un feroz choque con la magia usada por el enemigo de su usuario.

Aquellas dos espirales de poder tan igualado pero de elementos tan diferentes, avanzaban velozmente, destruyendo todo en su camino que llevaría a un choque una contra la otra. Pero justo en el momento en aquellas dos artes secretas estaban a punto de colisionar, no chocaron con gran brusquedad como se esperaba, sino que ambas espirales tanto de llamas doradas con de una oscuridad flameante, se cruzaron entre sí.

La espiral explosiva de llamas doradas y la relampagueante espiral de temible oscuridad, se cruzaron entre si y formaron un tornado de ambos elementos que seguían en paso de aumentar su poder al máximo. Tanto Tsuna como Acnologoa, sin moverse de sus firmes posiciones, siguieron agregando hasta la minina partícula de poder mágica a aquellas artes secretas provenientes de sus manos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban los dos Dragon Slayers continuamente.

Debido a que ninguno de los Dragon Slayers se negaba a bajar su ritmo bajo ningún precio, aquellas dos espirales de fuego y oscuridad que se habían cruzado y fusionado formando un gran tornado de ambos elemento, siguieron creciendo inigualable e imparablemente. Ese tornado de fuego y oscuridad que rotaba a tal velocidad que liberaba una energía eléctrica, comenzó a extender y a extender sin que ninguno de sus dos creados pudiera controlarlo.

Aquel tornado de magias cruzadas siguió extendiéndose y extendiéndose desde el centro de la isla, su crecimiento era tan veloz que comenzó a llegar hasta las cercanías de sus dos creadores. Incluso con el tornado de fuego y oscuridad a punto de tragarlos, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el Dragon Slayer de Oscuridad se negaban a moverse de los lugares que pisaban con gran firmeza, ya que alguno de ellos se atrevía a retroceder un solo paso, eso significaría que ese alguien ya había perdido la batalla.

Por esa razón, el mago de fuego y el mago de oscuridad terminaron siendo cubiertos completamente por aquel tornado de fuego y oscuridad, el cual seguía extendiéndose bastamente. Serena que había estado detrás de Tsuna, también se negaba a moverse de su lugar ya que ella tenía una plena e infinita confianza en aquel de joven de cabello rosa que la defendía con tanto esfuerzo y determinación, por esa razón la demonio de los libros de Zeref también fue cubierto por aquel cruce de artes secretas.

Pero incluso tras haber cubierto por completo a las tres personas en la isla de donde se encontraba, el tornado de fuego y oscuridad siguió extendiendo hasta que la isla fue cubierta completamente también. Tras haberse extendido por toda la isla, comenzó a crecer de altura. La poderosa combinación de magias creció y creció hasta que llego más allá de las densas nubes negras, las cuales comenzaron a girar en forma de espiral debido a la gran fuerza rotatoria y absorbente que presentaba aquel tornado.

Ese tornado de fuego y oscuridad ahora era un desastre de la naturaleza de un poder y tamaño inimaginable tanto de altura como de ancho.

Relampagueaban más que los feroces truenos, quemaba más que un volcán activo, azotaba más que un tempestuoso viento, cortaba más que miles de espadas de un bien afilado acero, era más frenético que un maremoto, temblaba más fuerte que un terremoto, era más imparable que una estampida de bestias, era más toxico que el veneno, era tan grande como un meteorito, brillaba más que la luz y era más oscuro que las sombras. Sin duda era el choque decisivo entre el bien y el mal.

El enorme poder que presentaba ese gran tornado de fuego y oscuridad estaba causando grandes cambios climatológicos que afectaban más allá de la isla en donde residía. Las nubes que no giraban alrededor de aquel tornado de gran tamaño y poder, eran totalmente negras y densas además que se mantenían lanzando grandes relámpagos que colisionaban tanto con la tierra temblorosa como en los mares agitados de distintas partes del mundo, en especial con la isla que se encontraba más cercana y que no estaba deshabitada.

La isla más cercana al fuerte choque de magias de fuego y oscuridad, era afectada en gran medida por los relámpagos de gran tamaño y poder destructivo que caían en la isla destruyendo aún más montañas y quemando los leves bosques que quedaban. Y los mares agitados llenos de feroces y grandes olas, golpeaban fuertemente esa isla causando que temblara drásticamente. Los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados del consejo, se mantenían difícil pero firmemente en aquella isla casi destruida, sujetando o abrazando con gran preocupación de sus amigos y familiares a su lado.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora?!- Preguntaba la asustada Charle detrás de un sobreprotector Happy.

-¡Pareciera como…si el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin…!- Exclamo Sorano sujetada de su madre y padre.

-¡M-Miren…la isla…!- Sugirió en grito Sawyer.

Mientras se mantenían firmemente en el agrietado suelo del casi destruido pueblo de la isla, todos los magos en el fijaron sus miradas en la isla donde luchaban Acnologia y Tsuna, y observaron muy sorprendidos aquel enorme tornado de fuego y oscuridad que atravesaba las densas, relampagueantes y espirales nubes negras del cielo y al parecer era lo que producía los grandes y destructivos cambios en el clima del mundo.

-¡Un tornado…de fuego…y oscuridad!- Reacciono Lisa sorprendida sujetada de su padre y madre al igual que la mayoría de los jóvenes.

-¡De seguro son Tsuna y Acnologia! ¡No hay duda!- Exclamo Happy delante de Charle.

-¡Juvia ya lo había deducido…pero el poder de esa tornado o lo que sea que sea esa cosa…es totalmente diferente a lo había venido de esa isla…hasta ahora!- Dijo la maga de agua sujetada de su familia.

-¡Este nivel de poder…solo debe significar una cosa! ¡Que esa tornado, y lo que sea que lo haya provocado…cuando termine…eso decidirá el destino del mundo!- Exclamo Jellal también al lado de su familia.

-¡Eso significa…que solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer…!- Exclamo seria Titania.

Con las palabras que dijo la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, todos los magos que tenían tatuados en diferentes partes de su cuerpo la marca que significaba que formaban parte del mismo gremio, asentaron levemente sus cabezas significando que estaban de acuerdos con la decisión que tomaba su maestra. Incluso los magos que no eran miembros de Fairy Tail estaban de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer.

En ese momento todos los magos comenzaron a colocarse uno al lado del otro, soportando con gran resistencia y fortaleza los relámpagos y grandes olas que azotaban a la isla que pisaban sus firmes pies. Tras haberse formado esa seria de filas y columnas conformada por serios y determinados magos, y liderada en el frente por Erza y Natsu, ya todos estaban listos para hacer lo que habían acordado.

Con el tempestuoso viento rosando con fuerza sus cuerpos, cada uno de esos magos levantaron sus brazos derecho por encima de su cabeza y apuntado sus manos con dirección al nubloso y relampagueante cielo. Luego comenzaron a cerrar sus manos que estaban abiertas. Cerraron cada uno de los dedos de sus manos, menos dos. Esos dos dedos que quedaron levantados fueron el dedo índice y el pulgar, con esos dos dedos levantados y los demás cerrados, las manos de todos los magos formaban un extraño símbolo.

Ese símbolo que cada uno de los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y sus aliados del consejo formaban con sus manos del lado derecho de sus cuerpos, era un símbolo que representaba que toda su confianza y valor protegiera a aquel joven mago de fuego de desordenado cabello rosa que se encontraba en una feroz batalla solo para protegerlos a ellos.

-¡Tsuna…!- Gritaron los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Tsuna…!- Gritaron los veteranos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Tsuna…!- Gritaron todos los miembros de Sabertooth.

-¡Tsuna…!- Gritaron los miembros del consejo y antiguos miembros de Crime Sorciere.

-¡Tsuna…!- Grito Natsu más fuerte que nadie.

-¡…GANA Y REGRESA!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos sus compañeros confiaban plenamente en que Tsuna ganaría pero lo que de verdad les importaba es que Serena y el regresaran a salvo a su hogar, es decir, a su lado. Aquella gran confianza que sus compañeros ponían en él, era un factor muy importante para que Tsuna alcanzara la victoria contra Acnologia, pero ese joven de cabello rosa tenía gente que se preocupaba por él y lo querían más allá de aquella isla.

Los grandes y destructivos cambios climáticos provocados por ese poderoso y enorme tornado de fuego dorado y flameante oscuridad eran tan vastos que se extendían por diferentes lugares del mundo. Uno de esos lugares, fue la lejana, extensa y poblada ciudad de Magnolia que era donde se encontraba el edificio del gremio de nombre Fairy Tail.

Las fuertes agitaciones de mar que incluía además feroces y enormes olas golpeaban levemente las costas de Magnolia, y las nubes del cielo por encima de la encima eran totalmente negras y densas, y su gran tamaño producía una sombre que cubría varios sectores del poblado lugar, pero por suerte para las personas inocentes que vivían ahí, aquellas nubes no lanzaban feroces relámpagos que los lastimarían. Pero incluso en la lejana Margnolia, se podía observar en una lejana zona del mar, un destello rojo y negro, el cual era el tornado de fuego y oscuridad creado por Tsuna y Acnologia.

Cada persona en las calles, edificios, muelles, parques, casas, o en los bosques de Magnolia, no podían evitar ver como el mar se estremecía con severidad y como las nubes del cielo eran totalmente negras, pero sin duda lo que más captaba su atención eran aquellas luces rojas y negras que se encontraban realmente lejos de la ciudad.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con estas olas?! ¡¿Acaso se acerca una tormenta?!- Se preguntaban varios marineros en los muelles alejando sus barcos lo más que podían.

-¡Las nubes están totalmente negras! ¡Es aterrador!- Comentaron varias mujeres asustadas cuidando a sus hijos e hijas.

-¡Esas cosas que se ven en el horizonte… ¿Son luces?!- Decían algunos hombres de la ciudad.

-¡Esas luces se ven peligrosas! ¡¿Sera alguna clase de fenómeno natural?!- Preguntaban algunas mujeres en los parques y calles.

La mayoría de hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas en la ciudad de Magnolia tenían varias preguntas y teorías sobre que eran aquellos destellos rojos y oscuros y si eran ellos los que causaban esos cambios en el clima. En realidad eran muy pocas las personas que sabían en realidad que eran esos destellos, y solo podían saberlo ya que eran magos, y podían sentir como desde aquella lejana zona en el mar provenían un leve pero poderos y temible poder mágico en el aire.

Pero posiblemente de todas las personas, magos y seres normales, solo había un ser que sabía exactamente que eran aquellos destellos posicionados lejanamente en el mar. Ese ser era una persona que se encontraba en una gran multitud en las calles de Magnolia, y al igual que la mayoría tenía su mirada fijada en el horizonte destellante del mar, pero a diferente de ellos, esa persona no estaba asustada o confundida, sino que estaba muy calmada.

Esa persona era una mujer de edad madura pero de aspecto muy joven. Tenía un hermoso y largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo con una liga roja, pero con algunos flecos en el frente y a los lados. Tenía unos lentes en forma de corazón cubriendo sus ojos fijados en los destellos al horizonte. Ella además vestía con una blusa de color rosa con bordes levemente negros, debajo de una chaqueta abierta y corta de color azul celeste con mangas largas y un doblado cuello. Por debajo de la cintura tenía una falda corta de color marrón decorada con un par de cinturones de cuero negro.

Y en sus lindas piernas de señorita, se encontraban unas sandalias largas de color marrón. Además sus muñecas estaban decoradas con algunos lindos brazaletes de diferentes colores, cubriendo sus dos manos había un par de guantes de cuero marrones sin puntas, lo cual revelaba sus dedos y uñas pintadas de color rosa. Y además en su dedo central había un anillo dorado lo que indicaba posiblemente aquella mujer estaba casada. Y además a su lado había un par de maletas posiblemente porque acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

Esa hermosa mujer de cabello rubio se encontraba mirando a través de sus lentes ese destello rojo y negro, pero a diferencia de todas de las personas que la rodeaban en la multitud, esa mujer se encontraba muy calmadamente y después de unos segundos repentinamente mostro una leve sonrisa presente en sus delicados y hermosos labios. Con esa sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia levanto su mano derecha y la uso para mover sus lentes en forma de corazón hacia arriba revelando así sus bellos ojos de color marrón claro.

-Tsuna…- Murmuro aquella sonriente y famosa escritora.

Ahora también con las plegarias de aquella apoyando al mago de Fairy Tail, el choque de fuego dorado de Tsuna y la poderosa oscuridad de Acnologia estaba a punto de llegar a su esperado final. De regreso en la isla, el colosal tornado de dos poderosos elementos del bien y el mal comenzó a rotar con una enorme velocidad que aumentaba a cada segundo. Después de varios minutos girando a una gran velocidad y causando desastrosos fenómenos naturales, ese tornado al fin había llegado al límite.

Repentinamente aquel cruce de gran nivel rotario de dos grandes poderes igualados pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, se detuvo de girar y el fuego dorado y flameante oscuridad solida fue comprimida. Pero en mucho menos que un segundo o nanosegundo, toda esa energía comprimida fue liberada y convertida en una gigantesca explosión de energético poder mágico en forma de pilar que aparte de cubrir toda la isla alcance el cielo puede que ser que su tamaño fuera tan grande que por poco sale más allá de atmosfera.

Cuando el tornado de fuego y oscuridad se convirtió en una atómica explosión de pura energía destructiva, los feroces fenómenos climatológicos que azotaban al mundo no desaparecieron sino que aumentaron sus poderes al límite de los niveles imaginables. Todas las nubes del cielo fueron despejadas en un segundo debido a la gran onda expansiva, los tempestuosos vientos se convirtieron en feroces tornados relampagueantes que se mantenían en tierra y mar, las fuertes agitaciones del mar se convirtieron completamente en monstruosos maremotos, y además cada pedazo de tierra sobre la faz de la tierra fue invadido por bestiales terremotos.

Cada persona o animal que vivía en las ciudades, pueblos, o bosques de la tierra pudieron sentir los terremotos y maremotos que azotaban con gran fuerza su mundo. Pero los más afectados sin duda fueron las personas residentes en la isla más cercana a la isla de dónde provenía la celestial explosión de energías. Las montañas de esa isla se derrumbaron debido a los terremotos, los arboles del bosque caían al agrietado suelo debido a los tornados de gran poder, y las costas eran inundabas por las grandes olas de los maremotos.

Pero incluso con todos esos fenómenos destruyendo aún más la formación de tierra agrietada que pisaban firmemente sus pies, no importa si venían de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth o de parte del consejo mágico, todos los magos presentes en esa isla temblorosa se negaban a apartar sus miradas llena de confianza en la gran explosión en donde se encontraba seguramente su compañero de cabello rosa.

Luego de varios minutos haciendo temblar al mundo, aquella gran explosión de poderosa energía elemental había llegado a su clímax. Por fin aquella acumulación de destructivo poder mágico comenzó a reducirse lentamente hasta que desapareció por completo junto con todos los desastres naturales de gran nivel destructivo que se encontraban en distintas regiones del mundo. Ahora aquella isla de donde había iniciado la explosión no era más que una gran densa nube de humo en medio de los calmados mares.

En el interior de la densa cortina de humo se encontraba el aspecto de la isla que había cambiado a un gran nivel. Ya no había montañas o formaciones rocosas, no había bosques o al menos una pequeña flor, debido a la gran explosión de energía que se formó ahí, esa isla ahora no era más que un gran pedazo de tierra sin ninguno pedazo de vida manteniéndose firmemente en el mar pero eso era lo de menos, la única pregunta importante aquí era, si en esa misma isla había rastro de al menos una sola persona con vida.

Las fuertes brisas del viento no eran suficiente ni para quitar la mitad de aquel denso humo que recubría por completo la isla sin vida, pero si fue suficiente para despejar una pequeña zona en el centro. En esa zona donde ya no había el denso humo negro, se encontraba la primera persona que al parecer había logrado sobrevivir a la explosión. Esa persona era un ser femenino que estaba tirado en el suelo sin vida de la isla.

Esa joven poseía un largo y desordenado cabello negro lleno de polvo y ojos del mismo color. Su ropa basada en una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules, estaban mayormente rasgados, también poseía la marca de cierto gremio de Magnolia en su mano derecha. Distintas secciones de su voluptuoso y hermoso cuerpo se encontraba llenos de raspones y rasguños además de pequeños hilos de sangre, mayormente sobresalientes de su frente. Todos esos daños en su cuerpo eran consecuencias de la gran explosión en la que se encontraba antes, más bien era un gran milagro que aquella chica sobreviviera.

Las leves brisas del viento que pasaban a través del humo pero sin éxito de disiparlo, golpearon con suavidad la herida frente de aquella inconsciente chica tirada en el suelo, provocando que ella, que se encontraba muy sensible por sus extensas heridas, comenzara a mover sus cerrados palpados. Después de unos segundos, la chica inconsciente, con un poco de dificultad y leve dolor, abrió sus ojos que al principio veían de una manera muy borrosa pero con el pasar de los segundos aclararon su vista.

La lastimada chica pelinegra, con sus ojos ya abiertos, paso de estar a acostada a estar sentada y apoyada con sus rasguñados brazos en el suelo de la isla. Estando ya despierta, la demonio de los libros de Zeref abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa y observo como la isla donde antes que se encontraba, la cual era una llena de algunas montañas, árboles, arbustos y flores, ahora no era más que una extensa tierra áspera cubierta mayormente por una densa cortina de humo.

-N-No puedo creerlo…el paisaje ha cambiado increíblemente…es cierto, ¡¿Y Tsuna?! ¡Tsuna!- Gritaba Serena repentinamente.

La herida chica de cabello negro gritaba el nombre de su compañero esperando esperanzada alguna respuesta, y además también giraba hacia diferentes lugares su mirada para ver si veía algo, y no le importaba si sus movimientos le abrían aún más sus múltiples heridas. Pero no importa lo que hiciera la preocupada Serena, no lograba escuchar alguien que respondiera sus gritos o sus ojos de color negros no lograban nada que no fuera más que humo en la superficie de la isla.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Di algo!- Gritaba Serena sin perder la esperanza.

Los gritos de la chica demonio seguían siendo en vano, ya que nadie vivo le respondía. Pero repentinamente otra fuerte brisa de viento, aunque no fue suficiente para despegar todo el humo de la isla, si despejo una pequeña zona a unos metros en frente de una preocupada Serena. Cuando el humo negro de ese lugar en frente de ella fue despejado, la pelinegra observo sorprendida y feliz como en ese suelo había otra persona a aparte de ella.

Esa persona era un hombre joven que se movía leve y adolorida mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo, eso indicaba obviamente que seguía vivo. La característica más resaltante de aquel joven era un desordenado y puntiagudo cabello color rosa lleno de polvo, su piel era normal y también poseía unos ojos de color marrón. La poca vestimenta que poseía estaba basada en una bufanda blanca totalmente intacta pero con un poco de polvo alrededor de su cuello, y también poseía unos pantalones grises muy rotos.

Y alrededor del bien ejercitado torso de aquel joven pelirosa había unos leves rastros de tela negra, posiblemente de alguna chaqueta que el traía y que fue destruida por la explosión. En su musculoso hombro derecho se presentaba la marca de Fairy Tail, y además, al igual que Serena o puede que peor, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, raspones y cortes que liberaban leves pero múltiples hilos de su sangre. Ese joven se mantenía tirado en el suelo respirando de una manera muy agitada y al parecer dolorosa.

Serena al ver ese joven a unos metros en frente de ella, al principio se sorprendió pero en un segundo cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una alegría acompaña por algunas lágrimas de felicidad que salían de sus ojos de color negra. Esa clara felicidad era provocada porque era más que obvio que ese joven de cabello rosa era su querido amigo.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Que felicidad que es…!-

-¡No te acerques!- Exclamo Tsuna de repente interrumpiendo a Serena.

-¿Eh? ¿Tsuna?- Reaccionó Serena ahora confuso.

La chica demonio no entendía porque ese Dragon Slayer le había gritado de esa manera tan brusca en el momento en que ella planeaba correr hacia él, pero ella también noto como Tsuna poseía una furiosa expresión de ira en su rostro y apuntada en dirección hacia delante de él, pero ahí no había nada más que humo al igual que en toda la mayoría de la isla. Serena no lograba entender la ira y frustración que sentía su compañero pero después de unos segundos iba a lograr entenderla a la perfección.

Después de unos 10 segundos más o menos, Serena cambio su expresión de felicidad y confusión por una llena de sorpresa y terror. Ese cambio repentino fue porque una atemorizada Serena había logrado sentir como a través del aire se transmitía levemente un débil pero temible poder mágico. Esa pequeña y aterradora muestra de poder mágico que se encontraba viajando en el aire humeante de la isla era lo que enfurecía y aterraba a los dos magos de Fairy Tail en ella, y eso era porque era imposible que ellos dos no reconocieran ese oscuro poder que solo pertenecía a una sola persona.

Una tercera brisa de aire azoto la isla llena de denso humo, y nuevamente solo despego un pequeño sector de la inhabitable isla. Para ser más específicos, el humo que había sido despejado de la isla, era el de un lugar a varios metros en frente del enfurecido Tsuna y la aterrada Serena. Esos dos magos de Fairy Tail al mirar como el viento despejaba el humo de aquella zona, ellos lograron ver como la silueta de una persona comenzó a formarse pero ellos ya sabían perfectamente quien era esa persona que a diferencia de ellos, se encontraba de pie.

Esa persona era un hombre poseedor de un cuerpo bien ejercitado y musculoso. También poseía un largo cabello largo de color blanco que al parecer algunas puntas estaban quemadas. Sin mencionar que de ambos lados de su cabeza tenía un par de cuernos muy dañados. Uno de eso cuernos estaba roto y el otro estaba muy agrietado. Además ese hombre que antes poseía un par de alas emplumadas y escamosas ahora ya no las tenía, al igual que su cola. Sus ojos eran de color dorado con los toques afilados de una bestia.

Además la piel de ese hombre eran mayormente escamas de un color tan negro como el azabache, pero ahora en su brazo izquierdo las escamas se habían caído, y la piel en ese brazo había vuelto a ser la de un ser humano moreno. En el hombro derecho de ese hombre además se encontraba la marca de Seven Satan, y en el medio de su musculoso pecho y espalda se encontraban unas extensas cicatrices. Sin mencionar que aquel hombre, lo único que compartía con Tsuna y Serena era que al igual que ellos, el poseía en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos cortes, rasguños y moretones que liberaban pequeños hilos de sangre.

Tsuna y Serena no apartaban sus miradas de aquel Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad a varios metros en frente a ellos, y ese hombre hacia lo mismo, no quitaba su mirada de ojos dorados de aquellos dos magos del gremio que más odiaba. Pero a diferencia de Tsuna y Serena que lo miraban con desprecio y terror, ese hombre de largo cabello blanco los miraba a ellos con unos llenos de un cruce entre locura y placer.

-Parece que tu pequeña compañera y tu lograron sobrevivir a la explosión igual que yo… ¿Verdad...Tsuna?- Hablo con una sonrisa el maestro de Seven Satan.

-No puede ser… ¡Acnologia!- Reacciono Serena con gran terror.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Sigues vivo?!- Grito Tsuna con gran furia.

-Eso es más que obvio…después de todo, tu también sobreviviste, mocoso…Pero parece que ha diferencia mía a ti ya no te queda nada de poder mágico…por suerte yo logre reservar lo suficiente para poder matarte y robarte todo el poder que poseen tus células…¡Ha salido tal como he planeado! ¡Es mi victoria!- Exclamo Acnologia con una gran sonrisa.

Gritadas aquellas palabras de orgullo salidas de su ensangrentada boca con colmillos, el complacido Acnologia levanto su brazo derecho cubierto con heridas escamas negras y luego la mano con garras de aquel brazo procedió a cerrar cada uno de sus dedos convirtiendo aquella escamosa mano en un puño que su dueño apretada cada vez más con una severa fuerza.

Al ver como el antiguo rey dragón apretada con gran fuerza su puño derecho, Tsuna y Serena heridos y tirados en el suelo devastado de la isla llena de humo, sabían muy bien que el planeaba atacarlos sin que ellos tuvieran oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. La demonio de los libros de Zeref, que era parte de esos dos magos de Fairy Tail, sabía muy bien que su compañero de cabello rosa que era el único que podía luchar contra Acnologia ya no tenía poder mágico ni para moverse, pero eso no es lo que le importaba a esa chica, lo que a ella le importaba es que ese chico que le importaba tanto saliera ahí con vida.

Justo antes de que Acnologia se pusiera en marcha para atacarlos, Serena repentinamente con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su herido cuerpo, se colocó velozmente en frente del lastimado y débil Tsuna, el cual paso de estar muy enfurecido con su enemigo a estar muy sorprendido al ver como su amiga se posiciono en frente de el como si tratara de protegerlo.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces?- Reacciono Tsuna confundida y sorprendido.

-¡Tú ya no puedes luchar, Tsuna!-Hablo Serena muy seria-¡Tal vez suene una locura, pero yo me hare cargo de Acnologia! ¡Él está muy lastimado ahora, así que tal vez hasta yo pueda vencerlo!-

-¡¿Qué te harás cargo?!- Repitió el pelirosa impactado.

-No te engañes, demonio de Zeref. Tal vez haya utilizado una gran cantidad de mi poder pero aun así me queda de sobra para acabar contigo de un solo golpe. Hazte un favor y quítate de mi camino, tal vez así puedas vivir un poco antes de que yo destruya este mundo, ¿O es que prefieres morir primera para no ver morir a tus compañeros?- Dijo Acnologia muy serio.

-¡No pienso morir, y tampoco veré morir a mis amigos! ¡Yo los protegeré, lo…!-

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, Serena sintió algo que la sorprendió a tal grado que no pudo seguir diciendo ni una palabra. La chica herida de cabello negro procedió a voltear su mirada con dirección hacia su hombro izquierdo y cuando lo hizo, observo con gran sorpresa como una mano estaba sobre él. Esa mano no era de nadie más que Tsuna que se encontraba detrás de Serena, aunque todavía seguía tirado en el suelo.

-¿Tsuna?- Nombro Serena sorprendida.

-A-Aprecio tu intención…Serena…- Hablo Tsuna con dificultad pero aun así con una sonrisa-…Pero…tu misma lo dijiste…tengo que asegurarme en cumplir la misión que me dejo Rin…sino sería una vergüenza…para Fairy Tail… ¡Yo cumpliré mi promesa!-

-Pero, Tsuna…tu poder mágico esta…- Murmuraba Serena preocupada.

-N-No me subestimes…Serena... ¡Yo sigo más encendido…que nunca!- Exclamo Tsuna ferozmente.

La determinación y voluntad que sentía por toda su ardiente alma, hizo Tsuna ignorara todo el dolor que sentía a través de cada una de sus heridas. Gracias a eso, el joven de cabello rosa fuertemente uso su rodilla izquierda y antebrazo izquierdo para apoyarlos contra el áspero suelo por debajo de él, y usarlo como una plataforma para elevar levemente su herido cuerpo del suelo. Luego Tsuna uso su mano derecha y pie derecho para usar toda su fuerza restante para poder ponerse de pie.

La gran fuerza que Tsuna que cada una de las extremidades presentaba era de tal nivel que el suelo sin vida en donde se apoyaba comenzó a agrietarse levemente. En sus brazos, pecho, piernas e incluso en su frente eran visibles las venas de su cuerpo que sentían la enorme presión que los musculo de Tsuna ejercían. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el joven de cabello rosa no lograba colocarse de pie.

Serena a su lado lo miraba con gran preocupación pero con un poco de confianza, y Acnologia a varios metros en frente de ellos, y con una seria e inexpresiva mirada, solo se limitó a quedarse ahí quieto mientras su enemigo trataba de ponerse de pie, posiblemente solo lo hacía porque quería un último reto antes de que todo terminara.

Tsuna usaba cada pequeño pedazo de fuerza que le quedaba para tratar de ponerse de pie en ese áspero suelo de la isla llena de humo, pero no lograba buenos resultados. Pero mientras seguía intentándolo con gran severidad, ese mago de Fairy Tail no pudo evitar que su mente se llenara con los recuerdos de las palabras que la gente que había depositado su confianza en él les habían dicho.

 _-…Protegerás el futuro, ¡Te lo encargamos, Tsuna!-_

Con las palabras que le dijeron la primera maestra, el segundo maestro, y el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, junto con su abuelo que era el rey de los dragones de fuego y su tío que era el mago oscuro más grande de todos, la gran fuerza que ejercían las dos piernas de Tsuna se multiplico en gran medida.

 _-… ¡Te ordeno que ganes!-_

Las claras órdenes dadas por la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y que además seguramente pensaban sus compañeros y amigos, hicieron que la gran fuerza presente en los dos musculosos brazos de Tsuna se hiciera aún mayor.

 _¡…Acaba con Seven Satan, Tsuna!-_

Recordando la definitiva promesa que le hizo a su viejo enemigo y gran amigo, toda la explosiva determinación y voluntad que movían cada una de sus acciones para poder levantarse del suelo se hicieron aún más poderosas de lo ya que eran. Con todos esos recuerdos dentro de su cabeza, Tsuna, mejor que nadie sabía que tenía que ponerse de pie, ya que si no lo hacía, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora para proteger y honrar las vidas de sus amigos, iba a ser en vano.

-Vamos, cuerpo-Susurro Tsuna entre su esfuerzo-…Por los Maestros, por Zeref, Por Igneel, por Rin…por Serena… ¡Por Todos! ¡Tengo que ponerme de pie! ¡Por favor…solo un poco más de poder…! ¡Solo…un poco…mas…DE PODER!-

Ese repentino grito que vino desde lo más profundo de su alma, provoco que Serena y Acnologia que eran los únicos otros dos en esa isla mostraron una gran sorpresa cuando Tsuna libero ese grito. Pero lo que los impresiono no fue ese profundo grito que alcanzo, sino lo que ese grito provoco. Serena, Acnologia e incluso el mismo Tsuna observaron con gran sorpresa como la marca de Fairy Tail de color rojo en el hombro derecho de ese pelirosa.

Todos estaban severamente sorprendidos viendo como la marca de Tsuna brillaba con gran intensidad. Ese brillo solo podía significar una cosa, y eso era que el legendario hechizo de Fairy Tail dado por Mavis, Purehito, Makarov, Igneel, y Zeref ha Tsuna llamado Fairy Cross seguía activo y estaba siendo utilizado en este momento, sin la voluntad de su usuario.

-Mi…Marca…- Hablo Tsuna sorprendido.

-¡…Esta brillando!- Reacciono Acnologia con enojo.

-Pero si está brillando…eso significa…- Murmuro Serena con sorpresa.

Si el Fairy Cross estaba siendo utilizado al menos por una última vez, eso significa que la magia de alguien se estaba cruzando con la magia de Tsuna. Pero la persona la otra persona que estaba siendo afectada por el Fairy Cross no venía desde la lejana isla en donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros, sino que venía desde un lugar mucho más lejano, siendo más específicos, la otra persona que era afectada por ese legendario hechizo se encontraba en la lejana ciudad de Magnolia.

En la lejana ciudad de Magnolia, las cosas ya se habían calmado tras la desaparición del destructivo choque de energías. Las nubes sobre la ciudad habían vuelto hacer muy claras, y los mares ya se encontraban calmados. Todas las personas en sus casas, en edificios, en los muelles o bosques de Magnolia ya se encontraban realizando sus actividades normales y actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero entre esa enorme cantidad de personas de la ciudad de Magnolia, solo había una que seguía con su mirada apuntada hacia el horizonte del mar y el cielo de dónde provino original el poder que causo tantos desastres naturales. Esa persona que continuaba mirando en aquella dirección del mar, era la bella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos marrones que anteriormente susurro el nombre del joven que luchaba ferozmente por el destino del mundo.

Esa mujer se mantenía quieta al lado de sus maletas en una calle que se encontraba en medio de un conjunto de edificios y un lago muy hermoso por donde los barcos pasaban. La gente de la ciudad pasaban derecha a izquierda y de hacia adelante hacia atrás, mientras que aquella linda señorita de cabello rubio solo se mantenía mirando en la misma dirección, pero repentinamente esa mujer sintió una extraña sensación por debajo del guante de cuero marrón que cubría su mano derecha.

Para ver de qué se trataba, la rubia de ojos marrones procedió a usar su mano izquierda para quitar el guante de cuero en su mano derecha. Cuando lo hizo, esa famosa escritora observo como un tatuaje que se encontraba en el lado superior de su mano derecha, y que era el mismo que un cierto gremio que estaba instalado en Magnolia, se encontraba destellando levemente un brillo respectivo a su color el cual era rosa. Por alguna razón, la mujer rubia al ver como la marca de su mano brillaba no pudo evitar sentir un cálido sentimiento de orgullo y cariño pasando a través de su pecho.

Con ese claro sentimiento en ella, la mujer hizo que sus bellos labios formaran una sonrisa llena de orgullo y amor. Y así mientras sonreía, la señorita hizo que su mano derecha que seguía destellando fuertemente su marca de color rosa, cerrara todos sus dedos menos el índice y el pulgar. Con esos dos dedos levantados en la mano derecha de esa bella mujer, esa mano formaba el mismo símbolo que el que formaban los demás compañeros de Tsuna. La famosa escritora no dudo ni un solo segundo en levantar su brazo derecho apuntando ese símbolo con dirección al cielo mientras su mirada de felicidad y orgullo era dirigida al horizonte.

-Yo sé que nunca te rendirás, Tsuna. Después de todo eres hijo de tu padre…y eres quien lo superara- Dijo la sonriente madre de Tsuna confiando plenamente en su hijo.

De regreso en la humeante y áspera isla, las tres personas que seguían en ella todavía seguían muy impresionado de que el herido y débil Tsuna estuviera usando el Fairy Cross, y era obvio ya que su marca de Fairy Tail se encontraba destellando un fuerte brillo rojo. Pero repentinamente ese brillo se cruzó con uno de color rosa que sorprendió aún más a todos aquellos que tenían sus miradas fijas en ese destello.

-¿Una luz…rosa?- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa.

Tsuna sabía que el otro color en su marca de Fairy Tail, era el color de la marca de la persona con la que cruzaba su magia. Y ya que el color era rosa, el pelirosa tirado en el suelo pensó que era la marca de Serena, pero tras observar a su compañera a su lado, se fijó que su marca no se encontraba brillando lo que significaba que no era ella la afectada por el Fairy Cross.

Pero no importa de dónde provenía, lo importante es que la persona afectada por ese hechizo legendario apoyaba a Tsuna. Después de unos segundos todo el cuerpo de Tsuna lleno de raspones, cortes y moretones con sangre fue cubierto por una aura de color de color rosa muy densa. Con esa aura rodeando su herido cuerpo, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que estaba tirado en el suelo logro sentir una extraña sensación por todo su ser.

Esa sensación era un leve rastro de poder mágico pasando por cada una de sus células, venas, músculos, órganos, átomos y puede que hasta por su propia alma llena de determinación ardiente. Ahora con ese poder mágico pasando perfectamente a través de su cuerpo, Tsuna con una feroz mirada en sus ojos, piso con gran firmeza ese áspero suelo y logro ponerse de pie de una vez por todas impresionando tanto a Serena como ha Acnologia.

-Se ha puesto de pie…- Murmuro Serena sorprendida al ver a su compañero.

-Parece que tendré un poco de diversión antes del final…- Susurro Acnologia moviendo su lengua por sus labios como si fuera alguna clase de bestia.

-¿Ya te encuentras bien, Tsuna?- Pregunto Serena para confirmar.

-Sí, de alguna manera…Puedo sentir que ahora tengo el poder suficiente para moverme, aunque duele un poco…Pero yo creí que el Fairy Cross solo servía para cruzar magias, no tenía idea de que podía prestarme el poder magico de otra persona…además que no fui yo quien lo activo, lo hizo él solo, pero no enti…-

Antes de poder generar verbalmente una pregunta, el joven con la bufanda ya había obtenido una respuesta. Tsuna se detuvo de hablar porque sintió como una mano rosaba con su hombro izquierdo. Al sentir ese rose el joven de cabello rosa y ojos marrones volteo la mirada y observo algo que nuevamente lo sorprendió. Ese "algo" fueron los fantasmas de los tres antiguos maestros de su gremio, junto con Zeref y el gran Igneel. Al parecer Tsuna fue el único que podía aquellos fantasmas que mostraban unas sonrisas en sus rostros y otros lucían muy serios.

-Esta fue la última ayuda que pudimos darte, Tsuna…Desde ahora depende de ti- Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa.

Después de que el mago oscuro de calmada expresión dijo esas palabras, el y todos los demás fantasmas a su lado se convirtieron en un polvo dorado que volaron directamente el cielo. Tras escuchar esas palabras, Tsuna con una determinada mirada y una sonrisa llena de confianza, dirigió la dirección de sus ojos hacia el maestro de Seven Satan que ya se encontraba en posición de lucha.

-Si…desde ahora me encargare de este tipo yo solo…Y a quien sea que me dio su poder mágico, gracias, y te digo lo mismo…¡Acabare esta lucha de una vez por todas!- Exclamo el determinado Tsuna chocando sus puños con severa fuerza.

Ahora lo que iba a pasar a continuación iba a ser el acto definitivo que terminaría esta larga lucha de una vez por todas. Los dos Dragon Slayers uno de fuego y otro de oscuridad, ellos estaban uno en frente del otro separados por un total de 20 metros de distancia. Puestos en sus posiciones de lucha, esos dos no apartaban sus miradas llenas de odio y determinación uno del otro mientras las ráfagas de viento, que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para despejar todo el humo a su alrededor, movían onduladamente sus respectivos cabellos rosas y blancos, junto con la bufanda del joven hombre.

Serena que estaba a lado de Tsuna, sabía muy bien que ya no podía interrumpir esta lucha, ya que no era una simple lucha entre magos, era un choque definitivo entre el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad, Tsuna y Acnologia. La chica demonio ahora solo se quedaría quieta mirando con sus propias el resultado de todo esto, si el mundo se salvaría con la victoria de Tsuna o si sería destruido con la victoria de Acnologia.

-¡ACNOLOGIAAAAAA!-

-¡TSUNAAAAAAAAAA!-

El grito unísono de sus nombres fue la campana para que el choque final entre la llama del bien y la oscuridad del mal comenzara de una vez por todas. El determinado Tsuna, y el enfurecido Acnologia, ambos comenzaron a mover velozmente un pie en frente del otro, avanzando con toda la velocidad que pudieron sacar de sus heridos cuerpos, los dos Dragon Slayers empezaron a correr por ese suelo áspero y en dirección uno contra el otro.

Avanzando velozmente en esa dirección de 20 largos metros y pisando con tal firmeza que cada vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo dejaban grietas en esa tierra sin vida que era la superficie de la isla, el joven mago de Fairy Tail y el maestro de Seven Satan, ambos con un tiempo unísono mientras corrían a gran ritmo, comenzaron a levantar levemente sus respectivos puños derecho, ya que este choque que iba a suceder no iba a ser un choque de magias o maldiciones, iba a ser un simple cruce de golpes y el ganador seria el que atacara primero.

Correr 20 simples kilómetros no eran nada para esos dos magos, no interesaban si sus cuerpos estaban heridos o no, para ellos toda esa distancia pasaban en unos pocos segundos. Pero por alguna razón, no interesaba si avanzaban a la máxima velocidad que podían sacar sus piernas, parecía que para llegar a su enemigo pasara una eternidad de tiempo. Posiblemente esa extraña lentitud podía significar que para ambos Dragon Slayers terminar esta larga pelea era tan importante que sus sentidos del tiempo estaban siendo afectados.

Parecían que tardaban minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, siglos en llegar uno contra el otro pero incluso si tardaban un milenio completo en terminar esa lucha tanto Tsuna como Acnologia ya habían decidido que esto iba a llegar a su final. El bien y el mal, la luz ardiente y la temible oscuridad, el ying contra el yang, comienzo y final, hadas y satanes, no interesaba como los llamaran lo único definitivo es que esto sería el final.

Para el joven de cabello rosa con ojos marrones y para el hombre con largo cabello blanco con ojos de color dorado parecía que habían pasado varias eras pero Serena que era la única testigo de aquel veloz avanzar de ambos podía confirmar que solo habían pasado un doceavo de segundos. Pero lo del tiempo era lo de menos, por fin esos dos poderosos magos estaban en frente uno del otro y sin dudar dirigieron sus respectivos puños derechos contra su odiado enemigo.

Ambos puños derechos, igual de musculosos y ninguno cubierto con alguna magia o maldición, fueron dirigidos contra el enemigo del dueño del brazo que los controlaba. Uno era de Acnologia y otro era de Tsuna, los dos puños derechos dirigidos en direcciones opuestas pero no planeaban un choque, sino que en realidad pasaron uno al lado del otro ya que su objetivo era atravesar a su enemigo al igual que Natsu atravesó el pecho del rey de los dragones hace más de 20 años atrás.

Pero no importara lo sorpresivo que fuera, uno de esos dos usuarios de magia, logro mover su puño derecho más rápido que el otro. Y ese no fue nadie más que el rey de la oscuridad, Acnologia. Ese hombre de cabello blanco logro mover su herido cuerpo más rápido que Tsuna, y esto logro que su escamoso y rasguñado puño derecho estuviera mucho más cerca de atravesar el pecho del mago de Fairy Tail.

Ese joven de cabello rosa aunque su puño no iba a llegar más rápido que el de Acnologia a su pecho, por alguna razón sus ojos de color marrón lograron fijarse en como ese escamoso brazo derecho y además para ellos parecía que ese puño avanzaba de una manera muy lenta. Los ojos de Tsuna miraban como ese escamoso puño se acercaba muy lentamente pero en realidad se acercaba a una gran velocidad.

Había una pequeña posibilidad, solo una muy pequeña posibilidad de que los sentidos del tiempo de Tsuna se vieran afectados mentalmente solo por una simple razón, y esa era que Tsuna no quería perder. No podía perder porque si lo hacia todos las esperanzas que sus amigos, los que estaban y los que ya no estaban en este mundo, iban a perderse pero había una razón aún más importante. Esa razón era que Tsuna quería regresar con sus compañeros y decirles "Misión cumplida" con una gran sonrisa. El solamente quería regresar al gremio al lado de sus compañeros…de sus amigos, y por esa razón no podía perder.

Con ese claro sentimiento dentro de su alma, Tsuna crujiendo sus dientes severamente y sin quitar una furiosa mirada de ese puño a centímetros de su pecho, el con una enorme velocidad milagrosa, el joven mago de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail logro mover su cuerpo hacia un lado provocando que el puño de Acnologia rosara nada su mejilla derecha creándolo un corte o posiblemente una cicatriz, pero aun así logro esquivar el ataque.

Tras haber esquivado el ataque de su enemigo, Tsuna no pudo evitar cerrar sus dos ojos con sus parpados pero aun así siguió avanzando su puño derecho hacia adelante. Con sus ojos cerrados, el pelirosa no pudo ver, pero podía sentir. Pudo sentir como su puño derecho impacto contra algo y al parecer lo atravesó. Sentía algo líquido cubrir su brazo y después el avanzar de su puño se detuvo cuando al parecer atravesó de nuevo algo.

El mago de fuego ya tenía una idea de lo que había atravesado con su puño pero aun así quería confirmarlo. Con un poco de duda y temor, Tsuna abrió sus ojos y levanto la mirada y lo que vio y sintió le abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa al igual que a Serena y Acnologia.

Todos los presentes en esa áspera y humeante isla podían ver con gran sorpresa como el escamoso pecho de Acnologia, justo en la zona en donde la cicatriz de donde Natsu lo había atravesado hace 20 años, había sido atravesado por delante por el puño de Tsuna que ahora estaba cubierto de sangre y saliendo por la espalda del rey de la oscuridad. Tsuna y Serena estaban realmente con los ojos abiertos por lo que había pasado, pero sin duda el más impresionado era Acnologia con sus ojos dorados totalmente abiertos y sin poder evitar que por sus cortados labios cayeran múltiples hilos de sangre.

Los dos Dragon Slayers estuvieron en esa posición por varios segundos, pero después de un rato Acnologia comenzó a mover sus temblorosos pies para retroceder y Tsuna dirigió su puño derecho hacia atrás sacándolo por el mismo lugar por donde entro al pecho de su enemigo. Tras sacar su puño ahora lleno de sangre de su enemigo, Tsuna retrocedió levemente al igual que Acnologia con un agujero que conectaba pecho y espalda.

Por ese agujero y por su boca caía al suelo una gran cantidad de sangre que parecía la sangre de un demonio. Siendo la segunda vez que sentía ese inigualable dolor dentro de un lapso de 20 años, el herido maestro de Seven Satan no pudo evitar arrodillarse en la tierra sin vida de la isla a sus escamosos pies, mientras que a unos centímetros en frente de él se encontraba de pie el serio y cansado mago de Fairy Tail que al parecer lo había derrotado.

Acnologia lanzando sangre de su pecho, espalda y boca mientras estaba arrodillado en el suelo, levanto su moribunda y borrosa mirada de ojos doradas y la conecto a la seria mirada que poseía el mago de Fairy Tail parado a unos centímetros en frente de él. En ese momento, el antiguo rey dragón hizo algo que el mago de fuego no esperaba que el hiciera en los últimos momentos de su vida, mostro una sonrisa.

-F-Felicidades…Has ganado esta…batalla, Tsuna- Hablo Acnologia entre el dolor.

En el momento en que el maestro de Seven Satan comenzó a decir las últimas palabras que iba a decir en su vida a punto de acabar, su cuerpo, comenzando desde las puntas de las garras de sus escamosos pies y extendiéndose a gran velocidad, comenzó a convertirse en diminutas partículas de color negro que volaban hacia el cielo.

-Luces muy feliz para decir esas palabras… ¿Acaso te alegra mi victoria?- Pregunto Tsuna muy serio.

-D-Dije que ganaste la batalla…no que alcanzaras la victoria… ¿C-Crees que con derrotarme…has logrado que este mundo y tus amigos estén a salvo?...pues te equivocas…la oscuridad siempre existirá en este mundo…y en definitiva vendrá por ti a su momento- Hablo el moribundo peliblanco.

-¡Pues que venga! ¡Yo la destruiré en cualquier momento que quiera!- Exclamo el mago de Fairy Tail.

-¿De verdad…crees que la oscuridad del mundo algún día desaparecerá? Pues te equivocas….la oscuridad de la humanidad siempre existirá…siempre aparecerán males que amenacen con destruir este mundo…incluso después de que tú y Fairy Tail hayan desaparecido de este mundo-

Ante lo que dijo el maestro de Seven Satan que ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo convertido en negras partículas, el mago de fuego de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail cerró sus ojos por un segundo y luego los abrió con una calmada mirada en ellos.

-Oye, Acnologia, ¿Sabes porque nuestro gremio se llama Fairy Tail?- Hablo Tsuna calmada pero seriamente- Es porque no se sabe si las hadas existen de verdad, ni siquiera se sabe si de verdad tienen colas. Es un misterio eterno…una aventura eterna…Por esa razón te lo aseguro, Fairy Tail jamás desaparecerá… ¡Siempre enfrentaremos como familia a cualquier oscuridad que se nos ponga en frente! ¡Como la luz de este mundo! ¡Somos Eternos!-

La respuesta que le proporciono el hijo de Natsu provoco que el moribundo Acnologia, en sus últimos momentos colocara un rostro de sorpresa que fue cambiado de inmediato nuevamente por una sonrisa que esta vez incluía algunas leves risas.

-Ya veremos si es cierto lo que dices, Tsuna…desde el más allá…comprobare si es verdad-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el rey de la oscuridad pudo decir ya que después todo su cuerpo fue convertido en una gran cantidad de pequeñas partículas negras que salieron volando en dirección al cielo. Esta vez era definitivo, Acnologia ya no se encontraba en este mundo, y Tsuna con una seria expresión en su rostro podía confirmarlo.

De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento al fin logro despejar todo el humo negro que cubria aquella isla e incluso despejo una pequeña sección de nubes del cielo por encima de la isla. Eso provoco que una pequeña cantidad de rayos del sol se mantuvieran sobre aquella áspera tierra, y el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación podía sentir como los cálidos rayos del sol cubrían su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Levantando su mirada con dirección al cielo, Tsuna mostro una leve sonrisa y cerro sus dos cansados ojos de color marrón mientras los rayos solares rosaban y calentaban su piel llena de cortes, rasguños y moretones llenos de sangre suya y de su fallecido enemigo.

-G-Gana…Gane, chicos…nuestra misión…y la promesa que le hice a Rin…está cumplida- Pensaba aquel calmado pelirosa.

Sin Seven Satan en este mundo, la misión que le encargo su gremio y la promesa que le hizo a su amigo al fin estaba cumplida. Con ese claro pensamiento en su cabeza, Tsuna había perdido la conciencia mientras se encontraba de pie y debido a todo lo había luchado durante tanto tiempo.

Sin poder evitarlo, el inconsciente joven de cabellos rosas y bufanda blanca comenzó a caer con dirección hacia atrás y justo cuando su lastimada espalda estaba a punto de besar la áspera superficie de la isla iluminada por el sol, algo pasó. Aquel joven de cabellos rosas fue sujetado por un par de brazos que evitaron su caída, y con mucho cuidado procedieron a acostarlo en el suelo.

Pero mientras su cuerpo era acostado con mucho cuidado en la tierra de la isla, su cabeza dormida pero que mostraba una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, fue colocada en una suave superficie. Esa superficie se trataba de las piernas arrodilladas de cierta chica de cabello negro, y esos cabellos rozaban ligeramente con las mejillas del inconsciente pelirosa ya que después de todo la que había sujetado a Tsuna también se encontraba mirando con una sonrisa de felicidad y cariño.

-En serio…haces muchas locuras, Tsuna…pero eres increíble…- Susurro Serena con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su querido compañero dormido en sus piernas.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Disculpen las disculpen por la tardanza, mis compañeros! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el desenlace de esta batalla y que sepan que faltan 2 episodios para el final de este arco!**


	38. Gracias

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Capítulo 38: ¡Gracias!**

La batalla definitiva entre el bien y el mal se llevaba a cabo en una isla en medio del mar. Tsuna con el poder del Fairy Cross y el poder mágico de varios poderosos magos del pasado combatía ferozmente contra Acnologia que mezclo su propio maligno y gran poder con el todo el poder que contenía el alma de Zeref.

Pero incluso con poderes tan fuertes, Tsuna poco a poco comenzó a debilitarse y Acnologia tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con su vida, pero por gran suerte, Serena apareció milagrosamente para salvar la vida de su preciado amigo. Pero no falto mucho para que nuevamente la vida de ambos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail estuviera en peligro con uno de los poderosos ataques de oscuridad del antiguo rey dragon.

Cuando parecía que la vida de Tsuna y Serena estaba a punto de acabar, Rin apareció inesperadamente sacrificando su vida para salvar la de su vieja amiga. Antes de morir, Rin en su lecho de muerte le dejo todo su poder mágico a Tsuna, y este con gran ira y tristeza por la muerte de su amigo despertó un gran poder en su ser que le permitió superar en gran medida el poder del maestro de Seven Satan.

Para cumplir su promesa de acabar con Seven Satan de una vez por todas, el joven y demoniaco mago de Fairy Tail está dispuesto a acabar esta larga lucha contra el rey de la oscuridad de una vez por todas.

Después de un choque de magias que llego hasta la atmosfera y causo desastres naturales por todo el mundo, en una isla casi destruida y áspera, Tsuna y Acnologia, ambos muy cansados y heridos y separados por un espacio de 20 metros, estaban a punto de decidir el ganador de su lucha, no con otro choque de magias, sino con un golpe normal y definitivo entre ambos.

-¡ACNOLOGIAAAAAA!-

-¡TSUNAAAAAAAAAA!-

El grito unísono de sus nombres fue la campana para que el choque final entre la llama del bien y la oscuridad del mal comenzara de una vez por todas. El determinado Tsuna, y el enfurecido Acnologia, ambos comenzaron a mover velozmente un pie en frente del otro, avanzando con toda la velocidad que pudieron sacar de sus heridos cuerpos, los dos Dragon Slayers empezaron a correr por ese suelo áspero y en dirección uno contra el otro.

Avanzando velozmente en esa dirección de 20 largos metros y pisando con tal firmeza que cada vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo dejaban grietas en esa tierra sin vida que era la superficie de la isla, el joven mago de Fairy Tail y el maestro de Seven Satan, ambos con un tiempo unísono mientras corrían a gran ritmo, comenzaron a levantar levemente sus respectivos puños derecho, ya que este choque que iba a suceder no iba a ser un choque de magias o maldiciones, iba a ser un simple cruce de golpes y el ganador seria el que atacara primero.

Correr 20 simples kilómetros no eran nada para esos dos magos, no interesaban si sus cuerpos estaban heridos o no, para ellos toda esa distancia pasaban en unos pocos segundos. Pero por alguna razón, no interesaba si avanzaban a la máxima velocidad que podían sacar sus piernas, parecía que para llegar a su enemigo pasara una eternidad de tiempo. Posiblemente esa extraña lentitud podía significar que para ambos Dragon Slayers terminar esta larga pelea era tan importante que sus sentidos del tiempo estaban siendo afectados.

Parecían que tardaban minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, siglos en llegar uno contra el otro pero incluso si tardaban un milenio completo en terminar esa lucha tanto Tsuna como Acnologia ya habían decidido que esto iba a llegar a su final. El bien y el mal, la luz ardiente y la temible oscuridad, el ying contra el yang, comienzo y final, hadas y satanes, no interesaba como los llamaran lo único definitivo es que esto sería el final.

Para el joven de cabello rosa con ojos marrones y para el hombre con largo cabello blanco con ojos de color dorado parecía que habían pasado varias eras pero Serena que era la única testigo de aquel veloz avanzar de ambos podía confirmar que solo habían pasado un doceavo de segundos. Pero lo del tiempo era lo de menos, por fin esos dos poderosos magos estaban en frente uno del otro y sin dudar dirigieron sus respectivos puños derechos contra su odiado enemigo.

Ambos puños derechos, igual de musculosos y ninguno cubierto con alguna magia o maldición, fueron dirigidos contra el enemigo del dueño del brazo que los controlaba. Uno era de Acnologia y otro era de Tsuna, los dos puños derechos dirigidos en direcciones opuestas pero no planeaban un choque, sino que en realidad pasaron uno al lado del otro ya que su objetivo era atravesar a su enemigo al igual que Natsu atravesó el pecho del rey de los dragones hace más de 20 años atrás.

Pero no importara lo sorpresivo que fuera, uno de esos dos usuarios de magia, logro mover su puño derecho más rápido que el otro. Y ese no fue nadie más que el rey de la oscuridad, Acnologia. Ese hombre de cabello blanco logro mover su herido cuerpo más rápido que Tsuna, y esto logro que su escamoso y rasguñado puño derecho estuviera mucho más cerca de atravesar el pecho del mago de Fairy Tail.

Incluso con la velocidad con la que su enemigo se movía, Tsuna podía verlo claramente con sus ojos de color marrón. Podía ver como el puño derecho de Acnologia acerco mucho más rápido que su puño a su pecho. Pero no solamente lo vio con gran lentitud, sino que con el paso del siguiente segundo, lo sintió.

El tan determinado mago de Fairy Tail, abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al sentir y ver como su puño, que ya se encontraba lleno de heridas, ahora había sido atravesado con gran facilidad por el puño azabache del maestro de Seven Satan. Con su impactada mirada fijada en su herida, el pelirosa no tardo tiempo en sentir como una gran cantidad de hilos de sangre caían por su boca y pecho y rosaba la piel de Acnologia, que al parecer lo disfrutaba con un gran placer mostrado en su sonrisa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Grito Tsuna lleno de un dolor imparable.

-¡TSUNA!- Grito Serena demasiado sorprendida.

-Si…sufre- Susurro Acnologia placentero.

Y así con su puño enterrado profundamente en el ensangrentado pecho de su enemigo, Acnologia procedió a levantar el cuerpo de Tsuna, provocando que los pies de este se apartaran de la áspera tierra que pisaban y sin mencionar que eso también multiplico en gran medida el dolor que el sentía. Pero era más que obvio que mientras Tsuna sufría cada vez más, el placer que sentía Acnologia también crecía, y que estaba presente en la gran sonrisa que mostraba mientras miraba con sus ojos dorados a su derrotado enemigo.

-¡Si! ¡Este es lo que pasa cuando tratas de oponerte a un dios, Tsuna, mueres! ¡Me asegurare de que tus amigos en la otra isla aprendan esta lección llevándoles tu cuerpo muerto para que lo vean! ¡¿Pero al menos puedes oírme?! ¡A pesar de tantas personas que he matado, no estoy muy seguro de cuanto tardar el cuerpo en perder la función auditoria!- Decía Acnologia entre grandes risas placenteras.

-¡M-Mal…di…!- Decía Tsuna difícilmente hablando debido al dolor en su ser.

-¡Maldito! ¡No permitiré que dañes a Tsun…!-

Pero antes de que la preocupada y furiosa Serena pudiera ponerse de pie para salvar a su compañero, el rey de la oscuridad rápidamente levanto su mano izquierda y apunto su dedo angular hacia la demonio de Zeref, disparo un fino rayo de oscuridad hacia ella. Con gran velocidad, ese rayo de oscuridad no tuvo ninguna dificultad callando a la chica pelinegra atravesando la zona del pecho en donde se encontraba su corazón.

Con esa energía de oscuridad saliendo por su espalda, Serena quedo muy impactada con los leves segundos que le quedaban antes de que su corazón se detuviera de latir. Con su detenido corazón detenido, la muerte demonio de los libros de Zeref y maga de Fairy Tail que se encontraba levemente de pie, no pudo evitar que su frio cuerpo cayera bruscamente a la áspera tierra de la superficie de la isla.

Incluso con Acnologia levantándolo desde el profundo agujero con sangre en su pecho, Tsuna no pudo evitar dirigir su borrosa e impactada mirada hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el cuerpo moribundo de su querida compañera que ya no se encontraba más en el mundo de los vivos.

-¡SERENA!- Grito Tsuna con aun más dolor en todo su ser.

-No te desesperes tanto, Tsuna…muy pronto estarás con ella en el otro mundo- Dijo Acnologia con una gran sonrisa en su escamoso rostro.

Dichas esas palabras de despedida para el mago de Fairy Tail, el placentero maestro de Seven Satan procedió a levantar el mismo brazo con el que mato a Serena y a dirigirlo hacia el pelirosa enterrado en su mano derecha. Tsuna con gran tristeza, miedo y dolor observo como las garras de la mano derecha de Acnologia se acercaba cada vez más y más a su rostro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

Liberando ese gran grito que demostraba que estaba atrapado en la desesperación absoluta, de repente Tsuna abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa y observo como Acnologia que estaba en frente de sus ojos marrones había sido cambiado inesperadamente por un gran espacio negro. Todo eso había pasado porque lo que había visto y sentido Tsuna hasta ahora no había sido más que una ilusión de su subconsciente que hasta ahora se encontraba dormido.

-¿Eh?... ¿Una pesadilla?- Reacciono el pelirosa sorprendida.

Tras identificar lo que había estado pasando, Tsuna se calmó con un intervalo de pocos segundos. Pero mientras respiraba para poder calmarse, el joven de cabellos rosas noto como de repente cada pequero musculo que se movió en ese proceso sufrió unos leves picotazos de dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué…pasa con este dolor?- Preguntaba Tsuna confundido.

Para poder responder su propia pregunta, Tsuna bajo su mirada con una poca dificultad y la apunto hacia su propio cuerpo, solo para sorprenderse nuevamente. El mago de fuego observo como todo su cuerpo, exceptuando la mayor parte de su rostro, estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de vendas medicinales y la única prenda de ropa que vestía eran unos pantalones largos de color marron, además también noto como él se encontraba acostado sobre una superficie acolchonada, posiblemente una cama.

Viendo todas las vendas que cubrían su piel, Tsuna comenzó a recordar la gran batalla que había tenido, y pensándolo mejor no era tan sorprendente que su cuerpo se encontrara en ese estado. Tras calmarse nuevamente, el joven de cabellos rosas comenzó a moverse, ignorando el leve dolor en su cuerpo, y paso de estar acostado a estar sentado en el borde de esa acolchada cama en la que se había despertado.

Sentado en la cama, Tsuna coloco la planta de sus pies vendados en una superficie metálica que al parecer era el suelo. Estando en esa posición más cómoda para él, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a inspeccionar con su curiosa mirada el lugar donde se encontraba pero un poco difícil ya que ese lugar, que al parecer era un cuarto, estaba muy oscuro y la poca luz que había provenía de unas ventanas circulares en las paredes de la habitación.

Al ver la poca pero brillante luz que entraba por esas ventanas en forma de círculos, el mago de Fairy Tail pudo deducir fácilmente que era de día. Luego comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores y observo como el cuarto donde se encontraba parecía ser una enfermería ya que aparte de la cama en donde estaba sentado, todavía había otras dos. También había varios estantes llenos de múltiples medicinas y había mesas y escritorios con algunas plantas y otras cosas.

Y mientras revisaba la habitación con la mirada, Tsuna noto también como encima de un escritorio al lado de la cama en que estaba sentado, se encontraba en un largo pedazo de tela blanca cuadriculada y perfectamente doblada que tras analizarlo mejor el pelirosa se dio cuenta que era su preciada bufanda.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿En una enfermería?- Preguntaba Tsuna confundido.

Para poder conseguir más respuesta, el joven pelirosa procedió a ponerse de pie, resistiendo el leve dolor que sentían sus músculos y articulaciones. Tras ponerse de pie, Tsuna tomo su bufanda, la coloco alrededor de su cuello y luego se dirigió a la puerta que posiblemente lo llevaría al exterior de aquella habitación en la que se encontraba. Estando en frente de la puerta, Tsuna tomo la manija y procedió a abrirla.

Con la puerta ya estaba abierta, la poca luz que había en aquella habitación se multiplico a un gran nivel que incluso segó a Tsuna por unos segundos. Pero aunque no pudiera ver, el mago de Fairy Tail todavía podía sentir y oír. Ese joven sentía como las brisas del viento rosaban con su piel vendada y agitaban levemente sus desordenados cabellos de color rosa, y también podía escuchar como las olas del mar se agitaban leve y calmadamente.

-Que buen día-Hablo Tsuna sonriente- ¡Sin duda es genial escuchar el sonido de las olas después de despertarse!... ¿Eh?... ¿Olas?-

La vista del joven se aclaró después de un segundo y observo sorprendido como no se encontraba sobre cualquier superficie metálica, se encontraba sobre una superficie que flotaba sobre el mar, en otras palabras un enorme barco metálico. Al ver en donde se encontraba parado, la gran sonrisa del joven fue cambiado por una mueca de gran terrón.

-¡¿E-Estoy…sobre…un…B-BAR-BARC-BARCO?! ¡NO!-Grito Tsuna con gran terror.

De inmediato el Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación volvió a cerrar sus ojos sin dejar ni un solo espacio abierto y coloco sus vendadas manos sobre sus oídos en mismas condiciones. Todo eso lo hacía porque no quería ni ver ni oír nada que tuviera que ver con una de las pocas cosas que le producía semejante terror, un transporte.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No estoy en un barco! ¡No estoy en un barco!- Repetía una y otra vez aquel asustado joven.

Pero durante sus murmullos de miedo, ese joven de cabello rosa luego abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo realmente sorprendente. Ese "algo" fue algo mucho más impresionante que haber obtenido los poderes de los antiguos maestros y el mago oscuro, algo mucho más increíble que haber usado un hechizo legendario de su gremio y algo más sorprendente que haber utilizado el poderoso Devil Dragon Force. Tsuna estaba tan impresionado, porque por primera vez en su vida, no estaba mareado al estar en un barco.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Hablo Tsuna confundido- ¿Estoy…es un barco…y sin marearme? ¿Qué clase de milagro es este? ¿Sera que de verdad morí y ahora estoy en el paraíso? Espera, si estoy en el paraíso, ¿Dónde están los motones de carne que no se hacen polvo no importa a que temperaturas los cocines?-

-¿Qué clase de paraíso es ese, idiota?-

Al escuchar otra voz aparte de la suya, Tsuna se sorprendió nuevamente. Luego tras calmarse completamente la vista del joven de cabello rosa comenzó a aclararse y observo como aparte de él, había muchas más personas en ese barco. Todas esas personas eran los demás magos de Fairy Tail, los magos de Sabertooth y sus aliados por parte del consejo mágico.

Y alrededor de Tsuna, estaban sus jóvenes compañeros de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail junto con las Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth y la hija del Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Segunda Generación. Todos ellos tenían ropas diferentes y al igual que Tsuna, tenían vendas en sus cuerpos, pero no tan extensas como del joven pelirosa que miro muy sorprendido a sus compañeros.

-¡Todos! ¿Están bien?- Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Mucho mejores que tú, venditas- Respondió el joven albino con una leve sonrisa.

Marcus ahora se encontraba vistiendo una chaqueta de mangas largas color azul sobre una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón largo de color gris, junto con unas sandalias negras. Además sin mencionar que en su mejilla derecha y algunas porciones de sus brazos estaban cubiertos por vendas.

-Nos alegras que despertaras, Tsuna, nos tenías preocupados- Comento Alicia con una sonrisa.

La joven de cabello escarlata y un mechón azul también poseía una nueva vestimenta. Ahora poseía un suéter negro de cuello un poco alto con unas mangas largas. Acompañado además de una falda azul y unas botas levemente altas de color marrón. Y al igual que el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, la hija de la séptima maestra poseía algunas vendas en sus mejillas, frente, piernas y manos.

-¡Aye, sir!- Exclamo Happy muy feliz y también con algunas vendas en su peludo ser.

-L-Lo siento… ¿Eh?... ¡Esperen eso es lo de menos! ¡¿No se dan cuenta en dónde estamos?! ¡Estamos en un maldito marco en movimiento en medio del mar! ¡¿Podrías explicarme como termine encima de esta cosa?!- Gritaba Tsuna confundido.

-Qué hombre más quejoso, y eso que acaba de despertar, ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas nada, Tsuna?- Pregunto Sonia confundida.

La usuario del Take Over de cabello café ahora vestía con una camisa verde con los botones cerrados, excepto algunos que revelaban un poco de su escote, y con ello levantado. También poseía unos pantalones marrones debajo de una falda grises, además tenía unas botas de un marrón más claro. Su frente estaba rodeada de vendas al igual que ambos brazos y su tobillo izquierdo.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que logre derrotar a Acnologia, luego de eso creo que me desmaye- Respondió el pelirosa levemente mareado.

-No podrías tener más razón- Hablo Lisa sonriente- Cuando fuimos a buscarte a aquella isla, tú estabas totalmente inconsciente y muy herido pero parece que lograste la victoria, felicidades, Tsuna-

La maga de Sabertooth de largo cabello rubio ahora se encontraba vistiendo con una camisa roja de mangas largas pero dobladas hasta los codos, y acompaño de una falda levemente corta de color marrón y unos zapatos del mismo color. Y al igual que sus jóvenes compañeros también poseía varias vendas cubriendo sus heridas de la batalla.

-Han pasado tres días desde entonces, Tsuna-sama. Wendy-sama uso su magia curativa para poder curar la mayoría del daño en su cuerpo, pero las heridas eran tan extensas que ella no pudo curarlas todas con su magia así que tuvimos que tratarlas de la forma tradicional, por eso es mejor que no se mueva mucho- Explico la amable Sorano.

La otra joven maga de Sabertooth con un corto cabello negro vestía ahora un suéter blanco con mangas largas junto con una falda larga de color negro, y unas sandalias marrones. Y al igual que los demás, ella también estaba atendida con vendas medicinales sobre las leves heridas en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Tres días?! ¡¿He estado dormido todo ese tiempo?!- Reacciono Tsuna suavemente sorprendido.

-Sí, tienes el sueño realmente pesado. No importa lo que hiciéramos no te despertabas, incluso te tocamos con una varita varias veces para ver si seguías vivo- Dijo Ryos entre leves risas.

El joven de cabello negro ahora vestía con un suéter negro sin mangas junto con unos pantalones blancos levemente rasgados, y unas botas de color marrón metálico. Además poseía unas vendas alrededor de su frente y en ambos musculosos brazos.

-Incluso había algunos que querían pintarte unos pescados en la cara mientras estabas dormido pero como tu compañero no deje que hicieran eso- Comento Happy muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Estoy muy seguro que fue al revés- Susurro Sophia con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

La joven de cabello morado rojizo vestía con un suéter rosado con mangas largas y una falda de color verde que llega hasta las rodillas. En sus pies traía unas botas marrones y como los demás estaba cubierto con algunas vendas.

-Así que han estado cuidándome, pues se los agradezco… ¡Pero hemos olvidado la cosa más importante! ¡¿De dónde rayos salió este enorme barco?! ¡¿Y cómo rayos yo estoy en él y no sentirme mareado?! ¡¿Seguros que no estamos muertos y esto es el paraíso?!- Exclamaba Tsuna lleno de confusión.

-Te estamos diciendo que no te muevas tanto, idiota- Hablo Marcus- Este barco fue llamado por el padre de Alicia para que nos llevara a todos nosotros de regreso a Magnolia, y con respecto a los de los mareos, Wendy-san uso alguna clase de magia que elimino nuestros mareos temporalmente. Por esa razón ni tú ni yo o los otros Dragon Slayers en este barco sufrimos mareos en este momento-

-¿Una magia capaz de eliminar mis mareos? ¡Que magia más hermosa!-Hablo Tsuna lleno de destellos de felicidad- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora sin mis mareos no habrá nadie que pueda derrotarme!-

-¡TSUNA-SAMAAAAAA!-

-¡HERMANOOOOOOOO!-

Seguido de esos dos grandes gritos de euforia con tiempo unísono, Tsuna no solo pudo ver sino que sintió como todo su cuerpo lleno de vendas debido a sus heridas fue sujetado fuertemente por los pares de brazo de dos personas de tamaños diferentes y luego obligado a caer al suelo lo que lo lastimo levemente.

-¡Maldición! ¡Duele!- Pensó Tsuna adolorido.

Estando tirado en el metálico suelo del barco, Tsuna ahora noto como en su torso vendado una persona de su edad y estatura lo sujetaba fuertemente con sus delgados brazos y frotaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Y en su brazo derecho había otra persona sujetada de una edad más joven y una estatura más pequeña. Y lo que ambas personas tenían en común es que las dos lloraban de felicidad mientras estrujaban dolorosa y cariñosamente al joven de cabello rosa.

-¡Tsuna-sama! ¡Raine había estado tan preocupada por usted!- Decía la maga de hielo entre una cascada de lágrimas.

-¡Hermano! ¡Me alegro que estés bien!- Dijo Lucia en mismas condiciones que la peliazul

La feliz Raine también poseía una apariencia cambiada. Ahora vestía con una blusa marrón sin mangas y que revelaba un poco de escote, junto con una falda larga de color azul oscuro y unas botas largas de color marrón. Y en su cabello azul soltado traía un gorro de nieve, sin mencionar que al igual que sus compañeros tenia vendas sobre sus heridas.

La pequeña maga celestial de cabello rubio por su parte, vestía un suéter blanco de mangas largas con bordes negros, y una falda corta de color azul, junto con unas sandalias rosadas. También traía el cinturón donde cargaba sus llaves y tenía vendas sobre sus mejillas y manos.

-L-Lamento haberlas…preocupado…- Dijo Tsuna resistiendo el dolor que le causaban el abrazo de las dos chicas.

-¿Deberíamos decirles que le están causando aún más dolor a Tsuna?- Pregunto Sonia entre susurros en el oído de su primo.

-Si él no se los dice, ¿Por qué lo haríamos nosotros? Vamos a dejar que disfruten un poco más de su momento- respondió Marcus con una leve sonrisa.

Luego de un minuto permaneciendo sujetadas al vendado pelirosa, Raine y Lucia ya casi calmadas se separaron de Tsuna que no dijo nada de los dolores en su cuerpo, aunque una de esas dos chicas tuvo que ser sujetada por el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación ya que quería seguir frotándose con el mago de fuego.

-¿Ya estás bien, Tsuna?- Pregunto Alicia.

-Si…De alguna forma- Contesto Tsuna ya de pie.

-Lo siento, Hermano. Estaba tan feliz de que estuvieras despierto que se me olvidaron tus heridas- Comento Lucia arrepentida.

-Raine también lo siente. ¡Por favor, Tsuna-sama, como una disculpa apropiada y como felicitaciones por haber vencido a Acnologia, deje que Raine le dé un beso en la mejilla!- Decía la feliz peliazul oscuro mientras era sujetada de su ropa por el serio Ryos.

-No, gracias. Si respondo a una de tus peticiones, estoy muy seguro que después no te detendrías- respondió el serio Tsuna a la maga de hielo.

-Pero yo estoy de acuerdo en que te mereces unas felicitaciones, Tsuna-

Al escuchar esa voz femenina el joven de cabello rosa procedió a voltear su mirada hacia la dirección derecha pero cuando lo hizo ya fue demasiado tarde. Una mano cubierta por un guante de acero y perteneciente a una mujer de largo y hermoso cabello escarlata azoto en la vendada espalda de Tsuna provocando que este sintiera un leve dolor subiendo y bajando por su espina dorsal.

-¡En serio estuviste increíble, Tsuna!- Dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al mago de fuego.

-S-Si…lo...estuve…- Respondió Tsuna resistiendo el dolor entre el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Madre, creo que Tsuna no está en condiciones para recibir palmadas en las espaldas- Comento Alicia con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-¿En serio?- Reacciono la séptima maestra un poco dudosa.

-¡Estupideces! ¡A todo hombre le gusta que le feliciten con una fuerte palmada en la espalda!- Exclamo el varonil Elfman.

Ahora fue el musculoso padre de Sonia quien azoto con una gran fuerza la palma de su mano derecha en la vendada espalda de Tsuna. Cuando llego esa fuerte palmada de felicitación a su espalda, el joven de cabellos rosas nuevamente sintió un gran dolor recorriendo toda su parte trasera.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien, Tsuna? Pregunto Lisa curiosa.

-S-Si… ¿Por…que no iba estarlo?- Contesto Tsuna resistiendo el dolor en su espalda.

Tras contestar esa pregunta, Tsuna, aunque no tenía daños graves por la palmada, no pudo evitar comenzar a caer con dirección al metálico suelo, sorprendiendo a todos quienes lo rodeaban. Pero antes de que aquel pelirosa cayera al suelo del barco nuevamente, este se detuvo debido a que alguien sujeto su brazo derecho con una firme suavidad.

-No te muevas tanto, Tsuna. Te ves patético-

Esas palabras provinieron de la persona que había ayudado al joven mago de Fairy Tail, y este levanto la mirada para ver quién era. Esa persona era un hombre maduro con un cabello del mismo color que el de Tsuna, y vestía con unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y una capa roja cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. Sin mencionar que mostraba una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol.

-Papa…- Murmuro Tsuna tras reconocer al hombre que evito que cayera.

-Vamos, Tsuna, de pie- Hablo Natsu sonriente- ¿No querrás perderte el festín que tenemos aquí? ¿No tienes hambre después de tres días dormidos?-

-Ja…puedes apostarlo…viejo- Respondió el joven pelirosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras responder, el leve dolor que sentía Tsuna paso con los segundos y eso le permitió ponerse de pie firmemente. Estando ya de pie el joven de cabello rosa y ojos marrones observo como ahora no solo se encontraba rodeado de sus jóvenes compañeros sino que ahora se encontraba rodeado de los demás magos que estaban presentes en ese barco que avanzaba por los mares.

-Dime, ¿Ya puedes ponerte de pie normalmente?- Pregunto Natsu curioso.

-Si. Al principio me costaba pero creo que ya me acostumbre al dolor que siento cuando doy un paso- Contesto Tsuna estirándose un poco.

-¿Se acostumbró al dolor?- Reacciono Kinana un poco confundida.

-No deberíamos sorprendernos tanto. Recuerda de quien es hijo- Comento Erik sonriente.

-Si- Afirmo Sophia con una sonrisa.

-Pero me alegra y sorprende que hayas derrotado a Acnologia, Tsuna. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- Dijo Natsu colocando su mano sobre el cabello de su hijo y frotando su cabeza.

-D-Detente, viejo…que ya no soy un niño…- Dijo Tsuna levemente sonrojado mientras los demás se reían levemente pero quitando la mano de su padre de su cabeza, Tsuna cambio su sonrisa por una triste expresión-…Era obvio que tenía que derrotar a ese maldito…se lo prometí a ustedes…y a Rin-

Cuando Tsuna menciono el nombre del antiguo miembro de Seven Satan, todos los demás magos que se encontraban a su alrededor cambiaron sus sonrisas por rostros serios y un poco tristes. Ellos hicieron eso porque ya sabían el gran sacrificio que el Devil Slayer de Fuego había hecho para salvar las vidas de Tsuna y Serena en su batalla contra el antiguo rey dragón.

-Sabemos lo que paso, Tsuna-Hablo Natsu muy serio colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo- Sé que debes estar sintiendo muchas cosas ahora, pero pase lo que pase, no pienses que lo que hizo Rin estuvo mal. Fue su decisión. Y si pensaras que no debió hacerlo, estarías ofendiendo su memoria-

-Si…Lo se…pero es difícil- Respondió Tsuna apretando sus puños con frustración.

-Jamás pensé que ese maldi…que ese tipo hiciera algo como sacrificarse por otros. Parece que nunca llegamos a conocer al verdadero Rin Hellbrand- Comento Lisa también triste.

-En realidad Rin-sama era una buena persona- Dijo Sorano en la misma condición que su compañera.

-Algo me dice que ninguno de los siete satanes era una mala persona, solo tuvieron mala suerte. Las desgracias de sus vidas los llevaron a conocer a Acnologia, y este solo los tentó a ceder ante su odio y los utilizo como marionetas- Dijo Alicia pensando en su batalla contra Diane.

-Tal vez…pero hay algunos que prefieren la compañía de alguien maligno, a la fría y oscura soledad- Comento Ryos pensando en su batalla contra Ren.

-No sé si pensar si eso es verdad- Comento el serio Marcus recordando al maligno Alexander.

-Rin-san…- Decía Lucia triste y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero es bueno saber que Tsuna-sama y Serena-san estén bien- Comento Raine un poco triste y un poco feliz.

-¿Serena? En cierto, ¿Cómo está Serena? ¿Ella está bien?- Pregunto Tsuna sin ver a su querida amiga cerca.

-¿Serena?- Repitió Sonia un poco sorprendida.

-Ella está igual que nosotros, un poco herida pero no tanto como tú. En otras palabras, está bien- Respondió Marcus un poco serio.

-Ya veo, ¿Y dónde está? No la veo por aquí- Dijo Tsuna mirando a sus alrededores.

-Bueno, es el aspecto mental ella no está muy bien- Hablo Alicia un poco seria- Parece que incluso con todo lo que hizo Rin, Serena lo consideraba su amigo y su muerte fue muy dolorosa para ella. Los últimos dos días, ella se mantenía encerrada en su habitación o a veces iba a verte a la enfermería-

-Además después de explicarnos que había pasado, ella casi no hablo y apenas comía, nos preocupaba mucho- Agrego Sophia a la conversación.

-Pero parece que hoy las cosas empiezan a mejorar. Hoy se la paso mayormente en la cubierta del barco y observo el mar. Mira ahí está- Dijo Marcus con una leve sonrisa.

Los compañeros del joven pelirosa abrieron un espacio en el círculo que ellos formaban a su alrededor y con el camino libre, Tsuna logro observo con sus marrones ojos como por los bordes del barco había una joven con su mirada apuntada con dirección al mar de donde los peces a veces salían, y los observaba mientras su largo cabello negro se agitaba levemente con las brisas marinas del viento, y sin mencionar que al igual que todos los jóvenes, ella también poseía una nueva apariencia.

La chica que provenía de uno de los libros de Zeref ahora vestía con una blusa rosa de bordes negros bajo una chaqueta azul de mangas largas. También traía una falda negra un poco corta junto con unas zapatillas de color negro. Además poseía algunos brazaletes en sus muñecas que se agitaban un poco con el rose del viento.

-Serena…- Susurro Tsuna al ver a su compañera.

Los jóvenes y los mayores magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y los miembros del consejo mágico dejaron y vieron como el vendado joven de cabello rosa y poseedor de una bufanda blanca caminara hasta el borde del barco acercándose paso por paso a su compañera, que seguía mirando hacia el mar que se agitaba con fuerza por el movimiento del lineal del enorme barco.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca de su amiga, Tsuna se colocó a su lado y ahora ambos seres con genes demoniacos estaban mirando el mar mientras se apoyaban con sus manos en el barandal del barco. Pero el joven de cabello rosa en vez de estar mirando al mar, su vista estaba fijada en Serena que estaba a su lado. Tsuna logro notar como los ojos negros de la chica lucían un poco borrosos y eso era una clara señal de la tristeza que sentía.

Tras reconocer la tristeza de su compañera, Tsuna dejo de mirarla y ahora si fijo su vista en el mar. Luego fue Serena quien se movió ligeramente y dirigió su borrosa y triste mirada de ojos negros hacia el vendado joven de cabello rosa que se encontraba a su lado ya que apenas había notado que él estaba ahí.

-Buenos días, Tsuna. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Serena nuevamente mirando el mar.

-Más o menor, pero aun siento dolor hasta en las uñas de mis pies y manos. Aunque cada herida valieron la vena. Cumplí lo que dije- Dijo Tsuna calmado.

-¿Hablas de la promesa que le hiciste a Rin? ¿La de acabar con Seven Satan?- Preguntaba la pelinegra igual de calmada.

-Si…tras derrotar a Acnologia ya no queda ninguno de los siete satanes pero si lo pienso mejor todavía me faltan todos los soldados que estaban bajo sus órdenes- Menciono el pelirosa pensativo.

-No te preocupes por eso- Hablo Serena- Sin su maestro o alguno de sus generales para darles ordenes, cada uno de los soldados que estaban ocultos en la isla se entregaron sin dar resistencia. Ahora mismo se encuentran en un calabozo en el interior del barco, y cuando lleguemos a Magnolia el Consejo Mágico los pondrá en prisión-

-Ya veo. Por cierto, Serena, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Tsuna observando el mar.

-Si te refieres a mis heridas, no son tan graves como las tuyas. Con la magia de Wendy-san y poniéndoles algunas vendas, mis heridas ya estarán curadas para cuando lleguemos a Magnolia- Contesto la chica demonio.

-¿En serio? Es bueno saberlo, pero, ¿Cómo estas…de corazón?- Pregunto Tsuna muy serio.

Cuando su amigo pregunto eso, Serena no pudo evitar mover ligeramente sus parpados ya que ella sabía a lo que él se refería. A continuación la chica pelinegra apoyo su frente contra sus dos brazos cruzados que se encontraban apoyados en el barandal del barco. Eso lo hizo para que no se notaran como algunas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos, pasaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas y caían al metálico suelo.

-En ese aspecto…no estoy muy bien- Contesto Serena llorando levemente en silencio.

-Es por lo de Rin, ¿Verdad?- Menciono el pelirosa mirando todavía el mar.

-S-Si…-Hablo Serena entre su leve llanto-…Aun con todo lo paso hace 10 años…aun con lo que paso durante los días del torneo…incluso como me trataba mientras trabajábamos como aliados…yo lo consideraba mi amigo…mi primer amigo…su muerte…me duele-

-Si, a mí también me duele…el me agradaba- Menciono Tsuna con los ojos un poco temblorosos.

-Sabes…yo pensaba que después de todo lo había pasado…yo iba a proponerle a Rin que se uniera a nuestro gremio…pensaba que tal vez él podría ser un mago de Fairy Tail y pudiéramos volver a ser iguales que los días de antes…ambos seriamos compañeros del mismo gremio…es posible que él me hubiera dicho que no, pero aun así quería que pasara…- Decía Serena con una leve sonrisa entre sus lágrimas.

-Si eso hubiera pasado…el sería un gran mago de Fairy Tail…no…Lo es… ¡Rin Hellbrand es un mago de Fairy Tail es este momento!- Dijo Tsuna muy serio observando el pleno cielo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Tsuna? ¿Qué Rin era un mago de Fairy Tail?- Reacciono Serena levemente sorprendida.

-¡Si! ¡Rin era un mago de Fairy Tail, y lo sigue siendo, ya que él está con nosotros aquí!- Exclamo Tsuna con su mano derecha golpeando levemente la zona de su pecho.

-¿En nuestro…corazón?- Murmuro la pelinegra todavía un poco confusa.

-¡Eso es correcto! ¡La vida de Rin esta guardada en nuestros corazones! ¡Así que desde ahora tenemos que vivir mucho más fuerte por el! ¡Así que sonríe, Serena! ¡Estoy más que seguro que tu amigo no le gustaría que tu estés triste por el!- Dijo el mago de fuego mostrando una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

-Tsuna…- Murmuro Serena muy impresionada.

Al escuchar las palabras dichas por su compañero, Serena procedió a levantar su cabeza y apunto sus ojos de color negro llenos de lágrimas en dirección al cielo lleno de nubes. Mirando a aquellas nubes que se movían calmadamente en el cielo, Serena muy calmada observo como la imagen de Rin apareció en ese espacio azul. Pensando en su fallecido amigo, Serena coloco un rostro serio y después con su mano izquierda limpio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Rin…Tsuna tiene razón…tu recuerdo…tu voluntad está grabada fuertemente en mi corazón…mientras eso permanezca ahí, tu estarás a mi lado…como mi amigo…y como un compañero de Fairy Tail- Pensó Serena mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Serena?- Pregunto Tsuna mientras sonreía.

-Sí, de alguna forma…- Hablo Serena tambien sonriente y un poco sonrojada-…En serio, por alguna razón cada vez que hablo contigo me siento mejor, es como si tu…-

-¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Si ya terminaron de hablar, vengan a comer de una vez!-

Al escuchar ese llamado por parte de Marcus y proveniente desde atrás de ellos, Tanto Tsuna como Serena procedieron a darse la vuelta y ambos observaron como en el centro de la cubierta del barco, todos los demás magos ahora estaban sentados sobre una gran tela que cubría el metal a sus pies y además sobre esa gran manta había una gran cantidad de comida, la cual algunos ya tenían en sus manos y bocas.

-¡Ya vamos!- Respondió Tsuna para luego volver a la pelinegra a su lado- Vamos, Serena, me muero de hambre-

-Sí, yo también- Contesto la chica demonio sonriendo y con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Y así el joven lleno de vendad y la chica pelinegra que ya se encontraba tan feliz como siempre se dirigieron con el resto de sus compañeros a disfrutar de una placentera comida. Pero cuando Serena y Tsuna llegaron ahí, se sentaron y la hora de comer comenzó, esa zona de calma no tardo en convertirse en gran zona de guerra.

-¡Oye, maldito pedazo de carbón! ¡Deja de comer tanto pollo, ya casi te lo acabas todo tu solo!- Exclamo Marcus furioso.

-¡Cállate, chispitas! ¡Tras dormir tres días me he perdido 15 comidas completas, tengo que recuperar energías!- Contesto Tsuna con su boca llena de carne de pollo frito.

-¿Cómo es que puedes sacar ese cálculo tan rápido?- Preguntaba Serena confusa.

-Él ha contado 5 comidas por día, pero siendo él no me sorprende que sea verdad- Contesto Alicia observando a sus compañeros.

-¡Tsuna-sama, si quiere comer deje que Raine le de comer en la boca! ¡Por favor diga "ah"!- Dijo la maga de hielo con corazones volando por todo su ser mientras sostenía un pedazo de carne entre los palillos en su mano.

-Raine ya deja de hacer esas cosas con el hijo de ese idiota flameante- Dijo Gray observando un poco molesto lo que hacía su hija.

-¡Gray-sama, abra la boca para que su esposa, Juvia, le de comer en la boca! ¡Por favor diga "ah"!- Menciono la maga de agua en la misma condición que su hija.

-¡Tu deja de darle esa clase de ejemplos! ¡Yo puedo comer por mí mismo!- Reacciono el seminegro desnudo ante lo que hacía su esposa.

-¡Bien, Salamander! ¡Ha pasado tiempo desde que no te veo, así que compitamos aquí mismo! ¡Veamos quién de nosotros puede comer más!- Exclamo Gajeel sonriente.

-¡Como quieras, cabeza de hierro! ¡Viajando por todo el mundo he comida toda de cosas que han vuelto mucho más fuerte mi estómago! ¡Te mostrare los resultados de mi entrenamiento!- Exclamo Natsu determinado.

-¡Un Hombre debe comer mucho!- Grito el varonil Elfman entrando a la competencia.

-¡Pues adelante, yo me apunto! ¡Los derrotare a todos!- Grito Ryos haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Adelante, debiluchos! ¡Les demostrare que yo soy más hombre que todos ustedes!- Agrego Sonia llena de determinación.

-¡Adelante, Natsu!- Apoyo Happy al lado de su primer compañero.

-Es como si los viejos y nuevos tiempos se hubieran unido- Comento Pantherlily al lado del Exceed azul.

-Ellos sin duda son el ejemplo viviente de "tal palo, tal astilla"- Comento Charle observando la situación.

-Es verdad…- Apoyo Levy bebiendo un poco de té.

-En realidad es muy nostálgico- Menciono Wendy sonriendo.

-Por cierto, Wendy, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vimos. Como unos siete meses, ¿Verdad?- Comento Mirajane al lado de la peliazul.

-Si recuerdo bien, unos días después de convertirte en una maga de clase-S, te fuiste para cumplir tu primera misión en esa categoría. Dime, ¿Lograste cumplir la misión?- Pregunto Laxus al lado de su esposa.

-¡Si! Fue un poco difícil pero al final la complete. Luego unos días después recibí una carta por parte de Natsu-san diciéndome que viniera al Torneo del Rey Demonio, y Charle y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos para ayudar- Respondió la Dragon Slayer del Cielo.

-¡Bien por ti, Wendy! ¡Sin duda has madurado, en especial de cuerpo! ¡Deja que Onee-san compruebe si te has cuidado bien físicamente!- Dijo la borracha Cana moviendo sus manos hacia los atributos de la peliazul.

-¡Espere, Cana-san! ¡Por favor, detenga...! ¡Ah!- Grito la voluptuosa maga del cielo intentando huir sin éxito de la pervertida maga de cartas.

-¡Qué bien se siente estar de regreso con todos los del gremio! ¡Ya había olvidado como se siente comer con todos ellos por estar de gira con mi mama!- Menciono la feliz Lucia mientras comía.

-¿Estás diciendo que ellos siempre son así?- Preguntaba Sorano con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-De alguna forma ya me lo imaginaba…no los llaman "el gremio más ruidoso de Fiore" por nada- Comento Lisa entre risas.

-Y eso que no los han visto durante el Festival de Magnolia, ¡Son realmente intensos!- Comento Sting con una gran sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo al final de cada uno de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, incluso han llegado a ser regañados por la Reina Hisui por celebrar tan fuerte- Comento Rogue mientras comía calmadamente.

-Si no hicieran eso no serían Fairy Tail- Agrego Yukino al lado de su esposo.

-Todo esto me trae varios recuerdos- Comento Lissana entre risas.

-A mí también- Menciono Kinana en la misma situación.

-Si no me equivoco, mi mama antes era una miembro de Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba la curiosa Sophia durante su alimentación.

-Sí, pero abandono a estos ruidosos para casarse con un tipo de oídos sensibles. Que chica más extraña- Dijo Sorano también conocida como Angel con un tono burlón.

-Puedo escucharte, maldita. Nadie te pidió tu opinión- Comento el molesto Erik.

-Eso es amor, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Richard sonriente y con un aura rosada llena de corazones.

-No estoy muy seguro…- Comento Sawyer al lado del amoroso pelinaranja de gran tamaño.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estamos todos juntos. Es como antes de que todos trabajáramos para el consejo mágico- Dijo el calmado y sonriente Macbeth mientras sostenía una bebida en sus manos.

-Sí, Crime Sorciere está reunido de nuevo- Comento Meredy sonriente.

Y así los magos de Fairy Tail, los magos de Sabertooth y los miembros del consejo que antes conformaban el gremio independiente Crime Sorciere siguieron celebrando, algunos de manera calmada y otros de una manera salvaje, mientras se encontraban en la cubierta de ese gran barco que seguían moviéndose por los amplios mares para llegar al puerto de Magnolia.

-Por cierto, viejo- Hablo Tsuna a su padre que se encontraba a su lado, y ambos con grandes pedazos de pollo frito en ambas manos- Veo que tú o los otros viejos tampoco están mareados, ¿Wendy-san también uso su magia con ustedes?-

-¡No me subestimes, Tsuna! ¡Yo he entrenado por varios años para evitar sufrir mareos al estar encima de un transporte! ¡Si cayera derrotado por un transporte, no merecía llamarme un Mago de Clase SS!- Dijo Natsu muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Mi papa es increíble!- Dijo Lucia muy feliz mientras se encontraba al lado de su papa.

-¿Lo que está diciendo es verdad?- Preguntaba Serena a susurros al oído de Alicia.

-Para nada. Cuando el barco llego a recogernos, él se quejó de que no iba a subirse hasta que Wendy-san usara Troia en el- Contesto la peliescarlata de mechón azul también en susurros.

-Entonces solo está guardando las apariencias…- Susurro la pelinegra entre risas mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

-Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, hoy ya se cumplen tres días completos desde que dejamos la isla. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo navegando- Dijo Alicia mientras comía un pedazo de pastel con fresas.

-Es verdad. ¿Aún falta mucho para que lleguemos a Magnolia, Jellal?- Preguntaba Erza mientras comía lo mismo que su hija.

-No. Seguramente llegaremos en un par de horas al puerto de Magnolia, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Estas apurada?- Pregunto Jellal al lado de su amada.

-No…es que cuando me fui, deje a cargo a Wakaba y a Macao a cargo pero me temo que con esos dos viejos dando órdenes, cuando regrese el gremio tendrá un fuerte olor a alcohol- Contesto la séptima maestra con una leve gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-Un par de horas…- Pensaba Serena un poco seria.

Cuando el padre de Alicia menciono que solo faltaban un par de horas para llegar a Magnolia, la demonio de Zeref que se encontraba entre los magos que seguían comiendo, parecía que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Luego debido a una leve brisa del viento, Serena movió su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y por casualidad logro ver con su mirada como a la lejanía se encontraba unas formaciones de tierra llena de árboles, y ella sabía que esa tierra formaba parte del reino de Fiore.

Aunque le faltaban un par de horas para llegar a Magnolia, el barco ya se encontraba cerca de la tierra que conformaba parte del Reino de Fiore, y al saber eso Serena coloco un rostro un poco serio ya que ella había tenido una idea que quería hacer realidad.

-Eh…Jellal-san, lamento las molestias, pero me preguntaba si el barco podría acercarse a la tierra más cercana, y si es así, ¿Podría por favor dejarme ahí?- Pregunto Serena un poco apenada.

-¿Eh? Claro que podría acercarse, pero, ¿Podría saber porque quieres bajarte del barco, Serena?- Pregunto el peliazul un poco confuso.

-Es que hay algo que quiero hacer antes de llegar al gremio- Contesto Serena un poco triste.

-¿Serena?- Reacciono Tsuna al ver como actuaba su amiga.

Para cumplir la petición de la chica de cabello negro, el barco se desvió un poco de su ruta hacia Magnolia, y avanzando por los mares, se posiciono en frente de la isla de Fiore más cercana. Estando el barco detenido, las personas que se encontraban en el procedieron a bajar el puente en dirección hacia la playa de la isla conectada además a un profundo y floreciente bosque. Y por el puente del barco, Serena que sostenia una mochila entre sus manos, bajo con mucho cuidado y luego se quedó en la playa de aquella isla mientras todos los demás magos que se encontraban en el barco la observaban.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te esperemos, Serena?- Pregunto Erza desde el borde del barco al igual que los demás magos en él.

-Estoy segura. Puede que me tarde en lo que voy a hacer, así que será mejor que ustedes sigan dirigiéndose hacia Magnolia. Cuando cumpla mi objetivo, me dirige a Magnolia a pie, así que por favor no se preocupen- Explico Serena estando en tierra.

-Ya veo- Hablo la séptima maestra- Es cierto que desde estas islas podrías llegar a Magnolia a pie, pero eso te llevaría como minino un día, ¿Estas completamente segura de esto?-

-Sí, muy segura. Aunque me tarde, lo que voy a hacer es algo muy importante para mí- Contesto Serena mostrando una sonrisa-

-¡Entonces también es algo importante para mí! ¡Deja que te acompañemos, Serena!-

¡Aye, sir!-

Al escuchar ese par de voces, Serena un poco sorprendida observo como del puente del barco bajaron dos seres. Una era un joven de cabellos rosas y ojos marrones todo cubierto de vendas, pero ahora vestido con un chaleco negro sin mangas y con bordes amarillos, un pantalón blanco que llegaba hasta los tobillos y un par de sandalias negras, sin mencionar que alrededor de su vendado cuello también había una bufanda de cuadros de un puro color blanco y en sus dedos llenos de vendas también traía una mochila con algunas de sus cosas.

Además por su espacio aéreo, lo acompañaba un Exceed de color azul y grandes ojos negros que solo vestía una mochila de color verde amarrada alrededor de su cuello y tenía sus emplumadas alas de color blanco extendidas y eso le permitía volar.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Happy!- Reacciono la pelinegro levemente sorprendida.

-A donde sea que vayas, iremos contigo, Serena. Después de todo, somos compañeros- Dijo Tsuna sonriente.

-¡Aye! ¡Además como tus Senpais de Fairy Tail, no podemos dejar que nuestra Kouhai ande sola por el bosque!- Comento Happy mientras volaba.

-No tienen que hacerlo, en serio, además, Tsuna, ¿Puedes moverte tanto con todas esas heridas?- Preguntaba la pelinegra preocupada.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Además yo me curo mejor estando en movimiento, y no acostado en una cama de enfermería!- Respondió el pelirosa mostrando sus afilados dientes en su gran sonrisa.

-No eres el único que piensa así, Tsuna. Nosotros también vamos-

Ahora Serena, Tsuna y Happy dirigieron sus miradas hacia atrás de ellos para ver de dónde provinieron esas palabras, y observaron conjuntamente como al final de puente se encontraba la persona que las había dicho, Marcus. Y al lado del joven albino también se encontraban Alicia, Raine, Ryos, Sonia, Lucia, Lisa y Sorano. Todos ellos con una sonrisa en sus rostros y sosteniendo sus respetivas mochilas que traían los objetos que necesitaban.

-Todos…- Reacciono Serena aún más sorprendida.

-Todos nosotros salimos juntos de Magnolia, así que será mejor que regresemos todos juntos, ¿No creen?- Comento Serena con una sonrisa.

-Yo apoyo eso- Dijo Sonia muy determinada.

-Lo mismo digo- Apoyo Ryos sonriente.

-Raine también piensa eso…además que no quiere que Serena-san y Tsuna-sama vayan solos al bosque- Susurro la maga de hielo mientras sonreía.

-¡Yo también quiero acompañar a mi hermano y Serena-san!- Comento la pequeña maga celestial muy contenta.

-Es divertido estar con ustedes, así que nosotras también vamos- Dijo Lisa mostrando su sonrisa.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, ¿Están de acuerdo, Padre, Madre, Lissana-sama, y Maestro?- Pregunto Sorano contenta mientras miraba a los demás magos de Sabertooth permanecer en el barco.

-¡Si! ¡No se preocupen, pueden ir con ellos!- Respondió Sting sonriente.

-Solo tengan cuidado, y no hagan nada para meterse en problemas- Dijo Lissana observando a las dos jóvenes.

-Las estaremos esperando en el gremio con una gran fiesta por completar una misión tan importante- Comento Rogue con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si. Cuídense, Lisa-sama, Sorano- Dijo Yukino con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-¡Sí!- Dieron como respuestas las sonrientes Hermanas Dragones.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos, ¿Nos vamos, Serena? Tú nos guías- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa hacia su compañera.

-Si…Vamos- Respondió Serena con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Sin poder o querer evitarlo, Serena, Tsuna y sus jóvenes compañeros comenzaron a caminar todos juntos para adentrase dentro del profundo y floreciente bosque sobre aquella tierra, mientras que el barco que los dejo ahí, levanto su puente, comenzó a moverse nuevamente en dirección hacia Magnolia. Pero mientras la gran máquina de metal se alejaba de la isla, apoyados de los barandales al borde de la cubierta del barco, se encontraba todos los magos que todavía estaban en él.

Todos los magos encima del barco en movimiento, tenían sus miradas llenas de orgullo fijadas en los jóvenes en la tierra que se aventuraron dentro de aquel bosque. Y mientras los observaban, algunos no pudieron evitar ver la joven imagen de ellos mismos reflejada en sus hijos y haciendo eso mostraban una sonrisa.

-En serio, todos esos jóvenes son iguales a sus padres, en especial tu hija, Juvia. Se parece mucho a ti- Comento Meredy al lado de la maga de agua.

-¿Si? Pues Juvia cree que Raine se parece mucho a Gray-sama- Respondió la peliazul claro al lado de la pelirosa.

-Bueno, también se parece mucho a Gray, es especial en el uso de su magia. Cuando mi hijo regresa a casa tras entrenar con Raine, se la pasa hablando de lo increíble que es. Habla tanto de ella que molesta un poco a su hermana- Comento Meredy con una sonrisa.

-Han pasado tantos años desde que no veo a ninguno de ellos…y ahora puede ver como todos han madurado y son un gran equipo- Comento Natsu con una sonrisa mientras observaba la isla donde se quedaron los jóvenes.

-No podrías tener más razón, Natsu-Hablo Erza muy orgullosa- Durante esta misión ellos han crecido como grandes magos y magas, y su gran aventura apenas acaba de comenzar. Derrotar a Acnologia solo fue el primer paso,...muy pronto, ellos llegaran a superarnos-

-Con respecto a la derrota de Acnologia, quisiera preguntarle algo, Erza-san- Dijo Sophia inesperadamente.

Y así el mago de clase SS y la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail procedieron a dirigir sus miradas, que pasaron de ser unas miradas de orgullo a unas de curiosidad, hacia la chica de cabello morado rojizo que se encontraba detrás de ellos con una expresión un poco seria en su rostro.

-Si no me equivoco, tu eres la hija de Erik y Kinana, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto la mujer con armadura de manera educada.

-Bueno, es que hay algo que me ha estado molestando un poco desde que dejamos la isla-Hablo Sophia- Y eso es que cuando Tsuna estaba luchando contra Acnologia, usted menciono que él era único que podía luchar contra Acnologia en su estado actual…esas palabras… ¿Eran ciertas?-

Ante la pregunta formulada por la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Segunda Generación, la mujer de cabello escarlata movió levemente sus parpados debido a la sorpresa de la pregunta y a cualquiera que estuviera acerca al parecer tomo curiosidad por la charla de las dos mujeres.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estás diciendo que lo que yo dije era mentira?- Pregunto Erza un poco confusa.

-No…sin duda Tsuna se volvió muy fuerte y derroto a Acnologia…pero quisiera saber…Usted que es una maestra gremio, además que estaba acompañada de varios magos de clase S y de un mago de clase SS…en serio… ¿No hubieran podido derrotar a Acnologia todos juntos y…evitar lo que le paso a Rin?- Preguntaba la pelipurpura rojiza.

A lo que pregunto la hija de Erik y Kinana, la mujer llamada Titania se quedó callada por unos momentos con una medio triste expresión reflejada en sus ojos además que los otros magos de clase S y el mago de clase SS que escuchaban la conversación tenían la misma expresión en sus ojos. Luego Erza se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia el mar que se agitaba formando leves olas.

-Eso es el pasado, Sophia. Ya no podemos saber si lo que dices es verdad…pero así han sido las cosas…- Contesto la séptima maestra apretando su puño derecho con fuerza.

-Tal vez…todos nosotros juntos hubiéramos derrotado a Acnologia si hubiéramos luchado al máximo…aunque algunos de nosotros hubiéramos caído…pero como dijo la maestra, eso es el pasado- Comento Gray muy serio.

-Además, aunque nosotros les ayudamos, no era nuestro deber terminar con esta misión…El mismo Tsuna lo dijo…Era su misión…lo mismo pasa con Rin…aunque nosotros hubiéramos intervenido o no…esta fue su decisión- Dijo Natsu muy serio observando el amplio cielo.

Mientras ese barco llego de magos seguía avanzando por el mar con dirección hacia Magnolia, en un camino en el interior de uno de los tantos bosques del gran reino de Fiore, caminaban calmadamente un grupo de jóvenes magos y un Exceed, todos ellos guiados por una chica joven que también era uno de los demonios de los libros escritos por el mago oscuro más grande de todos.

Los jóvenes magos y el Exceed, siguieron caminando y caminando, aunque uno de ellos volaba, por el camino en el interior de bosque lleno de diferentes y bellas plantas además de insectos, aves y otros animales. Todos ellos avanzaban tranquilamente, mayormente se la pasaban hablando entre ellos, a veces descansaban por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero sin duda disfrutaban la compañía de cada uno.

El grupo de magos siguieron avanzando a través del profundo bosque, pero luego de un total de 6 horas tras dejar el barco en donde iban sus padres y superiores, los jóvenes por fin llegaron al lugar a donde Serena los había guiado. Tras salir del profundo bosque por donde estuvieron caminando por un rato, los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth llegaron a un lugar muy diferente en donde se encontraban.

El lugar a donde Serena los había llevado resulto ser un pueblo en medio del bosque. Ese pueblo aunque no era tan grande como Magnolia o Crocus, si era muy basto. Había una gran cantidad de casas de bloques muy bien construidas, y la misma cantidad de tiendas de comida, fruta, ropa u otras cosas. Sin mencionar que en ese pueblo había una gran cantidad de personas viviendo felizmente con sus familias y amigos.

-¿Un pueblo? ¿Aquí es donde querías venir, Serena?- Pregunto Tsuna un poco confuso.

-Si. Este lugar…este pueblo es un lugar muy importante para mí- Contesto la pelinegro sonriendo.

-Bueno, puedo entender porque te gusta. Aunque sea pequeño, se siente tanta vida como en Magnolia- Comento Marcus observando las felices personas del pueblo.

-Si. Irradia la felicidad de las personas que viven aquí- Agrego Alicia haciendo lo mismo que el joven albino.

-¿Y bien, Serena? ¿Tenías algo que hacer en este pueblo? ¿O solo querías venir a visitarlo?- Pregunto Lisa curiosa.

-Los dos. Hay algo que tengo que hacer en este lugar. Vamos, yo los llevare a donde tenemos que ir- Explico la chica demonio un poco seria.

Nuevamente los jóvenes magos, guiados por Serena, comenzaron a avanzar y se adentraron al interior de los que ellos describían como "un pueblo lleno de vida". Caminando recta y calmadamente por el pueblo, los magos de Fairy Tail y el par de magas de Sabertooth pudieron apreciar mucho mejor los hogares, los abastecimientos y las familias que se encontraban ahí.

Caminando por el pueblo mientras disfrutaban de el al mismo tiempo, el grupo de jóvenes magos al final llegaron al lugar a donde Serena los había llevado. Ese lugar resulto ser el centro del pueblo, y en esa zona se encontraba algo un poco extraño. Eso resulto una gran roca muy limpia enterrada en una tierra llena de un hermoso pasto verde con algunas coloridas flores. Pero sin duda lo más curioso era como encima de la roca había un total de 41 velas de cera y cada una de ellas estaba encendida, además de que en el centro de la roca había un pequeño clavo enterrado que sostenía una cuerda atada a un letrero que decía "En honor al gremio del pueblo, Red Serpent"

Al ver ese pequeño altar en el centro del pueblo, Serena lucía un poco triste mientras lo miraba mientras que los demás magos lo miraban de una forma un poco sorprendente y confusa, excepto uno de ellos, el cual era Tsuna que cuando vio el letrero que tenía el nombre de "Red Serpent" recordó algunas cosas que le había contado su compañera demonio.

-Red Serpent…ese nombre…- Pensó Tsuna un poco serio.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un altar?- Reacciono Ryos un poco confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Aquí es donde quería venir, Serena-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano curiosa.

-Si. Este es el lugar- Contesto Serena levemente triste.

-Parece alguna clase de altar para alguien o algo… ¿Este lugar es importante para ti, Serena?- Pregunto Sonia tras inspeccionar el lugar con su vista.

-Sí, muy importante…en este pueblo y en este lugar…es donde estaba antes mi antiguo gremio, Red Serpent- Contesto Serena muy tranquila mientras apretaba levemente sus puños.

Cuando escucharon la respuesta dicha por la chica de genes demoniacos, los magos a su alrededor se sorprendieron un poco ya que ahora sabían la relación de su compañera con ese extraño altar lleno de velas encendidas.

-Entonces…si en este lugar estaba el antiguo gremio de Serena-san…eso significa que…- Murmuraba Raine sorprendida.

-…También era el lugar en donde estaba el antiguo gremio de Rin…Era el gremio en donde estaban ambos- Termino Alicia la frase.

-¿Aquí había un gremio? ¿Pero porque ahora solo hay una roca con muchas velas?- Pero cuando Lucia formulo esa pregunto recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte del joven albino- ¡Duele! ¿Por qué hizo eso, Marcus-san?-

-Lo siento, pero tienes que mostrar un poco de respeto, Lucia. Esto es un altar…para los muertos, ¿Verdad, Serena?- Menciono Marcus un poco serio.

-Si. Tienes razón, Marcus- Contesto Serena un poco triste.

-Pero… ¿No que el consejo había ocultado todo lo relacionado con ese…accidente?- Menciono Lisa un poco penosa.

-Se llevaron los cuerpos de las víctimas, y evitaron que la noticia se expandiera a las grandes ciudades, pero no pudieron deshacerse de todo- Hablo Serena- Los pocas personas que sobrevivieron a esa masacre, en vez de irse a otra lugar decidieron reconstruir el pueblo. Luego de dos años, los sobrevivientes regresaron a este horrible lugar al esplendor que tenía antes. Y así este pueblo se fue haciendo más poblado, y para honrar las vidas perdidas en aquella tragedia, los ciudadanos pusieron este altar lleno de velas. Cada vela está encendida con una llama mágica que tarda años en extinguirse, además que cada uno de ellas representa la vidas que se perdieron-

-Cuarenta y un velas en total… ¿Ese fue el total de víctimas?- Pregunto el joven albino un poco triste.

-Si. Esas velas también significan que las almas de todas esas personas todavía permanecen en este lugar, y cuidan al pueblo. Y seguirán representando eso mientras sigan encendidas- Explico la chica demonio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es una bella historia…Aunque ellos no sigan aquí, todavía son el gremio que protegen al pueblo- Comento Sorano con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y para esto querías venir aquí, Serena? ¿Para visitar a tu antiguo gremio?- Pregunto Tsuna un poco serio.

-Más o menos. Durante los últimos 10 años, yo he venido a este lugar al menos una vez cada mes…pero es la primera vez acompañada de otras personas, y también es la primera vez que voy a hacer esto- Comento la pelinegra un poco triste y un poco feliz.

-¿Esto?- Reaccionaron los magos confusos.

Luego todos los compañeros de Serena observaron como ella a continuación metió su mano derecha dentro de la mochila que sujetaba con su mano izquierda. Y de esa mochila, la joven de cabello negro saco una vela de cera igual a las que se encontraban encima de la gran roca que hacia como altar.

-¿Una vela? ¿Para qué es eso, Serena-san?- Pregunto Lucia curiosa.

-Esta vela representa una nueva alma bondadosa que se unirá a los miembros de Red Serpent como protectores de este pueblo- Respondió Serena observando muy feliz esa vela que tenía en sus manos.

-Esa alma…es la de Rin, ¿Verdad?- Menciono Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si. Solo pensé que él también hubiera querido que al menos un fragmento de su alma descansara en el mismo lugar en donde se encuentran las almas de su gremio…su verdadero gremio- Contesto Serena con una leve sonrisa en sus bellos labios.

Tras contentas la pregunta del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, la contenta Serena procedió a avanzar y posicionarse en frente del altar de Red Serpent. Luego la demonio de los libros de Zeref, con mucho cuidado, coloco esa importante vela en el centro de las demás velas que se encontraban encima de la gran roca en el centro del pueblo y después de hacerlo retrocedió al sitio en donde estaba antes.

-Ya la coloque en su sitio, ahora solo falta encenderla- Comento Serena muy feliz.

-Necesitamos un encendedor o un fosforo, ¿Verdad?- Menciono la hija del maestro de Sabertooth.

-Tenemos al mejor encendedor aquí mismo. ¿Nos haces los honores, Tsuna?- Preguntaba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto!- Contesto el joven de cabello rosa muy determinado.

Dada su respuesta, ahora fue el pelirosa con su cuerpo totalmente vendado de pies a cabeza, quien procedió a avanzar hacia el altar. Cuando estuvo en frente del altar, Tsuna levanto su dedo índice y lo recubrió de unas leves llamas carmesí. El mago de fuego acerco con mucho cuidado esa leve flama en su dedo hacia la mecha de la vela apagada, pero justo antes de que Tsuna la tocara algo extraño paso. La vela de repente se encendió sola y mostro una pequeña pero duradera llama de un tono oscuro.

Tsuna que fue el único lo suficientemente cerca para ver como la vela se encendía antes de que el pusiera su dedo en ella, se sorprendió pero trato de que sus compañeros detrás de suyo no se dieran cuenta. Tras quedarse contemplando por unos segundos esa llama de tono oscuro que había encendido la vela, Tsuna comparo esa llama con la llama producida por otro mago, y tras pensarlo, el mago de Fairy Tail simplemente mostro una sonrisa.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo, Tsuna-sama? Se tardando un poco- Comento Raine levemente preocupada.

-No, no pasa nada malo. La vela ya está encendida- Respondió Tsuna sonriente.

Con la vela encendida, Tsuna retrocedió y se posiciono al lado de Serena. Ahora los jóvenes magos observaban con unas leves sonrisas en sus rostros, las 42 velas encima de aquella roca que representaba que 42 personas protegían ese cálido y feliz pueblo desde el paraíso en donde se encontraban.

-Ahora Rin se encuentra con su verdadero gremio y rodeado de sus verdaderos amigos- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Sí!- Apoyo la feliz Serena.

-Bueno, se está haciendo un poco tarde para caminar por el bosque…con las heridas que tenemos, será mejor que todos nosotros nos quedemos en una posada del pueblo- Comento Marcus sabiamente.

-¡Buena idea, primo! ¡Y ya que fue tu idea, ¿Qué tal si tú pagas?!- Dijo Sonia en un tono burlón mientras sonreía.

-¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! ¡Todos pagaran su propia habitación!- Respondió el joven albino muy molesto.

-¡Vamos!...Si aceptas, te prometo que le tomare fotos a Alicia mientras duerme y te las daré a ti- Susurro Sonia al oído de su primo.

-¡¿Qué?!...Si c-crees…que ca-caere en eso…estas muy equivoc…cada- Respondió Marcus todo rojo y entre temblores de debilidad.

-No sé de qué están hablando ustedes, pero se ve que Sonia está ganando- Dijo Ryos con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-Sonia solo está bromeando, Marcus. Todos nosotros ayudaremos a pagar- Comento la justa Alicia.

-S-Si…ya lo sé…- Contesto el joven albino con vapor saliendo de su cabeza.

-Lo que sea que ella te dijo, se ve que no lo tomaste como una broma- Dijo Lisa evaluando la situación.

-Marcus-sama esta todo rojo- Comento Sorano entre leves risas.

-¡Vamos, Serena!- Llamo Tsuna a su compañera mientras él y los demás comenzaban a alejarse del altar.

-¡Si! ¡Ya vo…!-

Pero antes de que la chica demonio pudiera contestar correctamente, una leve brisa de viento que incluía algunas hojas del bosque rozo sus ojos y provoco que parpadeara levemente. Cuando hizo, Serena observo muy sorprendida como ahora en frente de sus ojos de color negro se encontraba algo totalmente increíble.

Serena observo como el altar lleno de un total de 41 velas encendidas se convirtió con esa ráfaga de viento misterioso en una gran cantidad de personas que tenían sus cuerpos rodeados por un aura fantasmal. Esa gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres en el mismo lugar en donde estaba el altar para Red Serpert, hicieron que la joven pelinegra se sorprendiera en gran medida, pero sin duda lo que más la sorprendió fue como en frente de todas esas personas había un pequeño niño como d años con un cabello blanco y ojos grises, y que además mostraba una gran y cálida sonrisa.

-Serena…Gracias- Dijo el alma de Rin.

Cuando el pequeño niño dijo esas palabras, otra leve brisa del viento provoco que esa gran cantidad de espíritus desapareciera y que volviera la gran roca llena de varias velas encendidas, pero la reacción de la chica demonio permaneció. Serena estaba totalmente quieta con sus ojos abiertos por la gran sorpresa, y en ese estado la chica hizo lo más que pudo para que sus lágrimas no salieron. Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue que sus labios formaran una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué pasa? Te dejaremos atrás- Gritaba Tsuna a su quita compañera.

-¡Si! ¡Ya voy!- Respondió esta vez Serena muy feliz.

La joven de cabello y ojos negros procedió a dirigirse con el resto de sus compañeros que la esperaban para ir a buscar un lugar donde dormir. Tsuna que se encontraba quieto mientras observaba a Serena acercarse, de repente sintió algo que lo sorprendió. El joven de cabello rosa sintió como de repente en su hombro derecho lleno de vendas fue tocado por lo que parecía ser una mano.

-Más vale que cuides a Serena, Tsuna. Si alguna vez ella se siente sola, yo volveré y te daré una paliza-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

Al sentir esas palabras al borde de su oído y una mano rozando levemente su hombro vendado, el mago de fuego de inmediato giro la mirada para ver de quien era esa voz pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie a su lado o detrás de él. Pero tras pensarlo un poco, Tsuna reconoció a la única persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz y que le importaba tanto el estado de aquella chica con genes demoniacos, y de inmediato mostro una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Me asegurare que eso jamás pase! ¡Lo prometo!- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Continuara…**


	39. Eterna

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

Un día en la ciudad de Hargeon, joven llamado Tsuna Dragneel, cuando se encontraba en una misión para su gremio y al mismo tiempo personal, se encontró con una maga independiente llamada, Serena Axel. Al principio estos dos eran completos extraños uno para el otro, pero con el tiempo, estos se hicieron amigos y como por obra del destino, Serena decidió unirse a Fairy Tail.

Pero poco tiempo después de eso, a los jóvenes de Fairy Tail junto con otros aliados se les fue encargado la misión de entrar a un torneo que eventualmente los llevaría a combatir contra el gremio oscuro que buscaba el revivir de Zeref y que era dirigido por el antiguo rey dragón, Acnologia, Seven Satan. Durante esta misión, los jóvenes magos iban a soportar difíciles batallas mentales y físicas contra ellos mismo al igual que contra difíciles adversarios.

Aunque eventualmente, todos juntos como un alma y un solo cuerpo, los jóvenes de la siguiente generación se enfrentaron al mismo enemigo contra el que lucharon sus padres, Acnologia. Pero al final, Tsuna, ayudado por el poder de los fantasmas del pasado, fue capaz de derrotar al rey de la oscuridad de una vez por todas.

Pero a pesar de su victoria, los jóvenes de Fairy Tail no estaban totalmente felices porque para alcanzar esa victoria, uno de sus compañeros llamado Rin Hellbrand había tenido que sacrificar su vida. Les costó aceptarlo, pero los jóvenes de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth al final sabían que lo que le había pasado a su amigo era irremediable, pero también sabían que no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, la voluntad de Rin estaría grabada en sus corazones mientras ellos continuaran avanzando en su gran aventura que durara eternamente.

 **Capítulo 39: ¡Eterna!**

Esta historia comienza en largo y rector camino que se encontraba en medio de un profundo y hermoso bosque que traía en si varios animales muy tranquilos y varias bellas flores. Y por ese mismo camino a través del bosque, se escuchaban los pasos del caminar de lo que al parecer eran varias personas. Con el pasar de los segundos se descubrió que esa gran cantidad de pasos provenían de un grupo de jóvenes chicas y chicas que avanzaban por el camino.

Ese conjunto de tres chicos jóvenes y siete jóvenes caminaban calmadamente a través del bosque mientras hablaban entre ellos. Y sin mencionar que ocho de esos 10 jóvenes tenían grabados en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, las marcas de Fairy Tail, mientras que las otras dos tenían la marca de Sabertooth. Además que aparte de los jóvenes magos, por ese camino también avanzaba un feliz gato azul, que en vez de caminar volaba con las alas blancas que salían de su espalda.

Los nombres de 10 jóvenes y el Exceed eran Tsuna, Serena, Marcus, Alicia, Ryos, Raine, Sonia, Lucia, Sorano, Lisa y Happy. Tras hospedarse una noche en una posada en la ciudad en donde estaba la tumba de Rin, al día siguiente los jóvenes magos partieron con dirección a sus hogares, aunque eso ya había sido dos días atrás. Con dos días de una larga caminata, los jóvenes magos ya se encontraban más o menos cerca de las ciudades en donde estaban sus respectivos gremios.

-Estando en un bosque tan amplio como este, se puede notar la belleza de la naturaleza, ¿No creen?- Comento Alicia muy calmada mientras observaba las flores y mariposas a las cercanías.

-¡Alicia tiene razón! ¡Sin duda lugares llenos de una naturaleza tan bella como esta son perfectos para lunas de miel o tener una casa llena de niños, ¿No cree lo mismo que Raine, Tsuna-sama?!- Dijo la esperanzada maga de hielo rodeada de corazones.

-Sí, sí muy bonito, pero este bosque está lleno de excremento de animales y además los mosquitos no dejan de molestarme… ¡Ah, maldición…creo que me acabo de tragar uno!- Respondió el ignorante Tsuna entre escupidas.

-Se nota que tu no estas hecho para apreciar la naturaleza…- Comento Serena entre un leve suspiro.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto el pelirosa un poco confundido.

-Que eres idiota, hermano- Contesto Lucia con una sonrisa.

-Muy idiota- Agrego Marcus levemente serio.

-Y de los más grandes- Apoyo Ryos de acuerdo con los otros.

-Malditos…Se pasan de la raya- Dijo Tsuna con una leve vena de ira proviniendo de su frente.

-Maldición, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Me estoy cansando de caminar tanto- Dijo Lisa quejosa.

-Ya estamos cerca, solo resiste un poco más, Lisa-chan- Respondió Sorano muy calmada caminando al lado de su compañera.

-No sé si mis pies resistirán. Oye, Sonia, ¿No podrías convertirte en un caballo en llevarme?- Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Si podría hacerlo, pero no lo hare. Comportare como un hombre y camina por ti misma- Contesto la prima de la maga de Sabertooth un poco seria.

-Pero si soy una mujer igual que tú…- Comento Lisa con una leve gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué Sonia-sama siempre habla como si fuera un hombre tan varonil?- Pregunto Sorano levemente curiosa.

-Es el ADN de su padre haciendo efecto, no te preocupes- Contesto Happy volando al lado del grupo de magos muy tranquilo.

-Oigan, miren-Hablo Alicia-Ya se puede ver el final del camino-

-¿En serio?- Preguntaba Tsuna curioso.

Todos los magos que caminaban a través de ese camino fijaron sus miradas hacia delante de ellos, y observaron que lo que dijo la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, no era mentira. Observaron cómo un poco más adelante del camino se encontraba una luz que posiblemente significaba la salida de aquel profundo, basto y hermoso bosque en donde habían estado caminando por al menos dos horas.

-¡Voy a ver!- Exclamo Tsuna sonriente comenzando a correr hacia aquella luz al final del bosque.

-¡Espera, Tsuna! ¡No te alejes tanto!- Dijo Serena sin que el pelirosa le hiciera caso.

-Ese tipo jamás cambiara. Siempre es tan intenso- Comento Ryos con una leve risa.

-Es igual a su padre y ahora podemos confirmarlo- Dijo Marcus también sonriendo.

Y así el joven de cabello corrió velozmente por ese camino que se encontraba en medio del bosque, pero cuando llego al borde del camino, ese bosque había terminado. El camino continuaba bajando un poco profundo barranco con pasto y ahí también era el final del profundo bosque, sin mencionar que en ese barranco se encontraba Tsuna mostrando una amplia sonrisa que enseñaba sus afilados colmillos y mientras sus filosos ojos de color marrón observaban una hermosa ciudad que estaba a la lejanía.

-¡LLEGAMOS!- Grito el mago de fuego al ver la ciudad de Magnolia.

Al ver la amplia ciudad de Magnolia que todavía estaba un poco lejos, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación mostraba una gran felicidad mientras las brisas del viento agitaban levemente su cabello rosa y la luz del sol rosaba su piel, la cual ya no estaba totalmente vendaba. Tras dos días, las heridas de Tsuna se habían curado en gran medida y ahora las únicas vendas que tenía eran algunas que se encontraban en sus dedos y muñecas, sin mencionar que ahora el pelirosa poseía una pequeña cicatriz en el lado derecho de su frente que no se notaba tanto por los mechones de su cabello.

-No grites eso antes de tiempo, idiota. Todavía nos falta camino que recorrer- Dijo Marcus a varios pasos detrás de Tsuna.

Los demás jóvenes solo tardaron unos segundos antes de alcanzar al joven de cabello rosa y salir del bosque para posicionarse en ese acantilado, pero cuando lo hicieron también mostraron una sonrisa al fijar sus miradas en la gran ciudad de Magnolia, y aunque todavía estaba un poco lejos eso no les preocupaba.

-Ya se puede Magnolia. Por alguna razón se siente nostálgico- Comento Sonia sonriente.

-Si, a pesar de que solo han pasado algunos días, se siente como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo- Agrego Ryos también mostrando una sonrisa.

-Tal vez para ustedes, pero ya que yo estuve de gira con mi mama, para mi este paisaje si es nostálgico- Dijo Lucia un poco quejosa.

-Es verdad, ¿La madre de Lucia-sama y Tsuna-sama es Lucy Dragneel-sama, la famosa escritora?- Confirmaba Sorano curiosa.

-Siéndote sincera, Lucia-chan, entiendo que tú seas hija de una persona que escribe libros tan increíbles, pero, ¿Estas segura de que Tsuna es tu hermano? ¿No será que algunos de ustedes es adoptado?- Preguntaba Lisa en tono bromista y un poco serio.

-Malditas, ¿Se les olvido que estoy a unos centímetros de ustedes?- Dijo Tsuna con un par de venas de ira prominentes en su frente.

-Lucy-san…Ahora que lo pienso, Ello no estuvo en la isla con nosotros, ¿Por qué será?- Pensaba Serena en silencio.

-No se preocupe, Tsuna-sama, para Raine usted siempre será alguien increíble- Dijo la peliazul lanzándose al pelirosa para darle un fuerte y amoroso abrazo.

-¡Si, si, gracias, pero no hace falta que seas tan pegajosa!- Exclamo Tsuna un poco fastidiado mientras alejaba a Raine con sus brazos y los demás a su alrededor solo se reían levemente.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, mi madre y los demás ya deben estar en el gremio esperándonos- Dijo Alicia.

-Sí, ya quiero llegar. Después de dos días comiendo pescados y frutas, me caería bien alguno de los platillos de mi mama- Comento Marcus muy calmado.

-¡Es verdad, tenemos que apresurarnos! ¡Con el glotón de mi papa ahí, él se terminara comiendo y bebiendo todo lo que hay en la despensa antes de que nosotros pongamos un solo pie en el gremio!- Dijo Tsuna muy preocupado.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Crees que Natsu-san haría algo así?- Preguntaba Serena con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-Recuerda que ese hombre es el padre de este chico, así que no lo digas como si fuera algo tan sorprendente, Serena…- Respondió Happy volando al lado de la pelinegra.

-Tienes un buen punto…- Dijo la demonio de Zeref entre leves risas.

Bajando el acantilado sin dificultad, los jóvenes magos continuaron avanzando calmadamente a través de ese camino que ahora en vez de estar en medio de un profundo bosque, se encontraba en medio de un corto y limpio pasto que seguía hasta Magnolia. Los jóvenes siguieron caminando y caminando tranquilamente, a pesar de la desesperación de cierto mago de fuego, y tras una hora llegaron a una zona en donde el camino se dividía en dos. El lado derecho del camino llevaba hacia la ciudad de Magnolia, mientras que el lado izquierdo solamente seguía y seguía, posiblemente llevaba a otro pueblo o ciudad.

Los magos de Fairy Tail sabían que tenían que ir por el camino de la derecha para llegar a la ciudad donde se encontraba su gremio, Magnolia, pero la razón por la que se detuvieron es porque sabían que había dos de sus compañeras que no pertenecían a Fairy Tail, sino que pertenecían a otro gremio que se encontraba en otra ciudad y también sabían que este era el momento de la despedida.

-El camino se divide en dos…- Dijo Marcus un poco serio.

-Ya estamos cerca de Magnolia. Muy pronto llegaremos al gremio- Comento Ryos.

-Habla por ti, a Sorano-chan y a mí todavía nos falta recorrer un largo camino para llegar a nuestro gremio- Dijo Lisa un poco quejosa.

-Hasta aquí es donde seguimos juntos, magos de Fairy Tail- Dijo Sorano al lado de su compañera.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y el Exceed del mismo gremio fijaron sus miradas en la Dragon Slayer Blanca y en la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras, ambas de la cuarta generación, y que pertenecían además al gremio llamado Sabertooth. A pesar de que sabían que su separación era inevitable, los magos de Fairy Tail no podían evitar estar un poco tristes al separarse de esas dos magas de Sabertooth, en especial después de la inolvidable aventura que vivieron como un equipo.

-Esta es la despedida. Fue genial hacer equipo con ustedes y espero que en el futuro se repita- Dijo Alicia levantando su mano derecha para dar un apretón de manos.

-Lo mismo digo, Alicia-sama, y espero que esa petición se cumpla- Respondió Sorano dándole un apretón de mano a la chica de cabello escarlata y un mecho azul.

-Más les vale que cuando lleguen a su gremio se pongan a entrenar para que yo no tenga que salvar tantas veces sus traseros, hadas- Bromeo Lisa sonriendo.

-No seas tan arrogante, niña- Respondió Ryos con una leve risa.

-Además, estoy muy seguro que esa frase me corresponde a mí, pequeña gata. ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien te salvo en la zona comercial de la isla?- Contesto Marcus un poco molesto pero sonriente.

-Hasta la próxima, primita- Dijo Sonia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro donde también había unos ojos un poco tristes.

El joven albino, la joven pelicafe y la joven rubia a continuación chocaron sus puños con una leve suavidad mientras sonreían, ya que ese choque unísono de puños era su despedida como un trio de primos que eran.

-Raine en serio disfruto estos momentos en donde formamos equipo- Comento la maga de hielo sonriendo.

-Por favor, saluden a Yukino-san por mí y a todos los demás de Sabertooth- Dijo Lucia sonriéndole a las dos magas de Sabertooth.

-Sí, me asegurare de hacerlo- Respondió la amable y alegre pelinegra de Sabertooth.

-Por cierto, Tsuna, más vale que no desperdicies el poder que te di. Sera mejor que entrenes diariamente el modo del Dragón de Llamas Blancas- Dijo Lisa sonriéndole al pelirosa.

-¡Puedes apostarlo! ¡La luz blanca que yo creo incluso superara la tuya!- Exclamo Tsuna determinado.

-Yo también digo lo mismo, Marcus-sama. Y aunque no le recibió en las mejores condiciones, espero que el poder de las sombras le sea útil- Dijo Sorano un poco apenada.

-Es muy útil en realidad, gracias, Sorano- Respondió el joven albino mostrando una amable sonrisa.

-¡Pero no se confíen tanto ustedes dos solo porque poseen dos atributos! ¡En algún momento serán ustedes quienes serán superados por la luz y sombra de las Hermanas Dragones!- Dijo la rubia de Sabertooth mostrando una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Puedes intentarlo! ¡En los siguientes Grandes Juegos Mágicos, decidiremos quién de nosotros es el mejor Dragon Slayer!- Exclamo Tsuna ante el desafío.

-¡Yo apoyo eso!- Agrego Ryos sonriente.

-¡Sí!- Apoyo Marcus de la misma manera.

-¡Aye, sir!- Grito Happy muy contento.

-Eso será algo interesante de ver, estoy ansiosa- Dijo Serena entre algunas risas de felicidad.

-¡Sin duda!- Apoyaron Lucia, Alicia, Raine y Sonia de la misma manera que la pelinegra.

Y así tras hablar un rato, todos los magos, tanto de Fairy Tail como de Sabertooth, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, chocaron sus puños con un tiempo unísono y estaban seguros que un futuro, todos ellos volverían a formar equipo. Después de eso, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail siguieron caminando por el camino que los llevaría a la ciudad en donde se encontraba el edificio de su gremio, Magnolia. Mientras que Lisa Eucliffe y Sorano Aguria Cheney, ambas magas de Sabertooth, siguieron por el otro camino que eventualmente las haría llegar a su gremio.

-Si fue una gran aventura, ¿No crees, Lisa-chan?- Comento Sorano mientras avanzaba.

-Sí, la pase mejor de lo que pensé. Fairy Tail es un gremio muy interesante- Respondió la rubia sonriendo.

-Oye, Lisa-chan…- Hablo Sorano un poco pensativa-…Hace tiempo, tú dijiste que tu padre siempre hablaba de un gremio que se consideraban a ellos mismos como familia y que tenían unos lazos más fuertes que nadie…dime, ¿Tú crees que ese gremio sea…?-

-Sorano-chan…- Hablo Lisa interrumpiendo a la pelinegra-…Yo se la pregunta que vas a hacer, y para contestarla, yo tengo que hacerte una pregunta a ti… ¿Acaso lo dudas?-

Con la gran sonrisa que Lisa mostraba al responder esa pregunta, Sorano también sonreía y así las dos magas solo siguieron por ese camino que las llevaría a su gremio que era tan unido como aquel gremio con el nombre "hada" en él, Sabertooth.

Mientras tanto, después de otra hora caminando por ese recto camino, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail nuevamente pusieron sus pies en el piso que pertenecía a la ciudad en donde se encontraban su lugar de trabajo y sus hogares, la gran ciudad de Magnolia perteneciente al Reino de Fiore. Los magos de Fairy Tail observaron con sus miradas mientras caminaban, aunque había uno que volaba con un par de alas emplumadas, como la gente de la ciudad disfrutaba su tiempo libre en los parques, caminando por las calles o en sus casas, mientras que otras personas trabajaban esos establecimientos. A pesar de que solo estuvieron fuera de la ciudad por unos días, ese paisaje les resultaba nostálgico.

Esos jóvenes magos tras pasar la entrada de la ciudad, continuaron caminando rectamente hacia adelante. Pasaron por calles al lado del puerto lleno de barcos y pescadores, al igual que calles entre grandes edificios y casas, e incluso pasaron por una calle al lado de un gran lago que pasaba por la ciudad. Pero al final tras caminar por varios minutos, los magos llegaron al centro de Magnolia en donde se encontraba un amplio y alto castillo que tenía en varias de sus torres, unas banderas que tenían grabadas en ellas el mismo símbolo que tenían grabados los jóvenes en diferentes lugares de sus cuerpos. La marca de Fairy Tail.

-Al fin estamos de regreso en el gremio. ¿Ahora está bien si lo digo?- Pregunto Tsuna al joven albino a su lado.

-Sí, adelante- Contesto Marcus con una leve risa.

Con la respuesta daba por el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, el joven de cabello rosa sonrió para después comenzar a tomar una gran cantidad de aire que lleno toda su boca.

-¡LLEGAMOS!- Grito Tsuna con gran felicidad.

-Bueno, ahora parece que no podremos llegar de sorpresa- Comento Alicia quitando las manos de sus oídos al igual que los demás.

-Entiendo que estés emocionado, pero, ¿Era realmente necesario gritar eso?- Preguntaba Serena.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si no gritara con suficiente fuerza no sería un grito de guerra!- Respondió el pelirosa sonriente.

-¿Grito de guerra?- Reacciono Sonia confundida.

-¿Para qué rayos necesitas un grito de guerra para entrar al gremio?- Preguntaba Ryos confundido y molesto.

-¡Lo necesito para que mi viejo sepa que estamos aquí, y que se prepare por si se comió toda la comida del gremio!- Respondió Tsuna con sus puños apretados y listos para luchar.

-¿Hablas en serio con respecto a eso?- Reacciono Serena con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Algo me dice que lo único que quieres es luchar con Natsu…- Comento Happy muy seguro.

-Mi hermano jamás cambiara…- Dijo Lucia entre leves risas.

-¡Tiene razón, Lucia-san! ¡Y eso es lo genial de Tsuna-sama, y hace que Raine lo ame más!- Comento la peliazul oscuro toda encantada.

-No puedo evitar estar un poco de acuerdo con eso…- Susurro cierta pelinegra levemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Serena?- Pregunta la hija de la séptima maestra al lado de la chica demonio.

-No, nada- Respondió Serena mostrando una sonrisa y con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-¿Qué más estamos esperando, chicos?- Hablo Tsuna desesperado- ¡Vamos a entrar de una vez!-

Con ese gran aviso, el desesperado joven de cabello rosa coloco sus manos en ambos lados de la gran puerta de madera que era la entrada al castillo del gremio, y de inmediato, con una gran fuerza, empujo las puertas y las abrió con gran facilidad. Cuando hizo eso, Tsuna como el resto de los jóvenes, se esperaban el clásico paisaje de Fairy Tail, que era una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres peleando, bebiendo, comiendo y a veces todo al mismo tiempo. Pero en vez de eso, los jóvenes magos escucharon el débil sonido de unas pequeñas explosiones no dañinas y con sus ojos observaron como el espacio por encima de ellos se llenó de varios papeles de colores.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron todos los jóvenes magos sorprendidos.

Los jóvenes de la cuarta generación fueron cubiertos levemente por aquellos confetis de varios colores, y al mismo tiempo observaron que los responsables de haber lanzado esos pedazos de papel multicolor fueron todos los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, los cuales tenían una gran sonrisa mientras observaban a los jóvenes entrar al gremio. Los jóvenes magos también observaron cómo el interior del gremio, ambos pisos, estaban cubiertos por globos y cintas de diferentes colores y como las mesas estaban llenas de una gran cantidad de deliciosas comidas.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Gritaron en unísono y muy felices todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que se encontraban dentro del gremio.

-¿Eh?- Repitió Tsuna en un gran estado de confusión.

-¿Bienvenidos…? ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaba Alicia sorprendida.

-Tal como pueden ver, es una fiesta de bienvenida- Hablo Erza acercándose a los jóvenes- La preparamos mientras ustedes estuvieron afuera. Nos llevó algo de tiempo pero afortunadamente terminamos a tiempo-

-¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? No es como si nos hubiéramos ido por tanto tiempo- Comento Sonia un poco sorprendida.

-Eso no importa. Una fiesta es una fiesta, así que acéptenla-

Ahora los jóvenes magos voltearon sus miradas y observaron cómo se les acerco un hombre mayor pero de aspecto joven de cabello rosa, ojos marrones y como estaba sonriendo mostraba sus dientes afilados, parecidos a colmillos en realidad. Además vestía con un abrigo rojo largo que solo poseía su manga izquierda larga, mientras que en el lado izquierdo no había, y eso permitía ver que en el musculoso brazo derecho de ese hombre se encontraba la marca de Fairy Tail en color rojo. Sin mencionar que también vestía con un pantalón blanco junto con unas botas marrones.

-¡Papa!- Dijeron Tsuna y Lucia al ver a su padre.

-Hola, chicos. Díganme, ¿Hicieron ese asunto que Serena quería hacer?- Preguntaba el mago de clase S a los jóvenes.

-Si…Por cierto, viejo, quisiera hacerte una pregunta- Contesto Tsuna viendo a su padre.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Dijo Natsu curioso.

-¿Por qué demonios estas atado con una cuerda?- Pregunto el joven pelirosa al ver como su padre tenía amarrado todo su torso, junto con sus brazos, con una larga cuerda que era sujetada por los extremos por Laxus y Gajeel que estaban a su lado.

-Eso es porque este tipo en el momento de poner un pie en el gremio, casi se come toda la comida que tenemos- Dijo Gajeel muy molesto.

-Para detenerlo tuvimos que amarrarlo con una cuerda resistente al fuego- Dijo Laxus de la misma manera.

-¡Lo sabía!- Reacciono Tsuna con gran ira.

-Dejando eso a un lado…Esta celebración tiene otro objetivo muy importante, ¿Lo recuerdas, Tsuna?- Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¿Otro objetivo?... ¡Es verdad, poco se me olvida!- Exclamo Tsuna de repente.

Tras reconocer lo que quería decir su padre, Tsuna con una sonrisa pasa a conectar su mirada con la mirada de Marcus que sonrió ya que también sabía a lo que se refería el mago de clase SS. El joven de cabello rosa hizo lo mismo con Alicia, Raine, Lucia, Happy, Sonia y Ryos, que respondieron a la señal. Tras eso, todos los jóvenes magos, menos Serena, se alejaron de la entrada y se posicionaron cerca del resto de los magos de Fairy Tail, confundiendo a la demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, chicos?- Preguntaba la pelinegra confundida.

Serena noto como todos sus compañeros se habían alejado de ella y ahora formaban parte del resto del grupo de magos que tenían sus miradas fijadas en la entrada del gremio en donde ella estaba, sola, pero eso no iba a durar mucho. La séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet ahora dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y con un rostro muy serio, se posiciono en frente de la chica pelinegra que era uno de los demonios pertenecientes a los libros escritos por el mago oscuro más grande de todos.

-Serena Axel…- Hablo Erza con gran seriedad y un firme tono.

-¡S-Si!- Respondió la pelinegra un poco temerosa.

-…Cuando te uniste al gremio tu dijiste que eras una maga independiente que usaba su poder mágico en un bastón llamado Queen Change, y que así luchabas, además también dijiste que nunca antes habías pertenecido a un gremio, ¿Me equivoco?- Menciono la peliescarlata seriamente.

-Yo…dije eso, pero…- Murmuraba Serena apretando sus puños con gran arrepentimiento.

-Pero, cuando Tsuna y tú se fueron a otra isla junto con Acnologia, el resto de tus compañeros que contaron una historia diferente. Me dijeron que tu antes habías pertenecido a un gremio junto con un joven llamado Rin, y que además…Eres en realidad un demonio de los libros de Zeref que usa maldiciones- Dijo Erza de repente.

Al momento en que la mujer llamada Titania hizo esa revelación, Serena con la mirada baja sintió un leve dolor y arrepentimiento atravesando su pecho cuando los magos de Fairy Tail que no sabían esa información se sorprendieron y comenzaron a susurrar con respecto a ella.

-La razón por la que estoy diciendo esto es porque quiero escuchar la verdad proveniente de ti, Serena. Así que dime, ¿En verdad eres un demonio de los libros de Zeref?- Pregunto la séptima maestra seriamente.

Cuando Serena escucho esa pregunta, ella no pudo evitar dudar en contestar, ya que esta no era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba que si era un demonio. Ella recordó en como antes las personas le temían y despreciaban solamente porque ella no era como ellos, y tampoco pudo evitar pensar que si contestaba la pregunta, los jóvenes y adultos de Fairy Tail que eran sus compañeros y que la trataban con tanta gentileza, amabilidad y compañerismo harían lo mismo.

Pero tras un segundo, Serena abandono todos esos pensamientos y levanto la mirada que ahora estaba llena de seriedad. Ella hizo eso porque más que dudo, ella tenía esperanza de que por primera vez en su vida ella tendría personas que la aceptaran tal como ella es, Serena Axel, una demonio de los libros de Zeref y usuaria de la maldición del caos.

-Sí, si lo soy- Respondió Serena con gran seriedad.

Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica pelinegra, los pocos miembros del gremio que no sabían la verdad sobre Serena se sorprendieron en gran medida, mientras que las personas que ya lo sabían solamente permanecieron quietos con un serio rostro, en especial un joven de cabello rosa que sabía lo difícil que era para esa chica decir esas palabras en frente de tantas personas.

-Me arrepiento mucho de no haberles decirles quien soy cuando me uní al gremio, y si quieren expulsarme, lo entenderé totalmente. Pero quiero que sepa que me alegro mucho ser una maga de Fairy Tail, al menos por…-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, Serena noto como en su hombro izquierdo fue puesta una mano y de inmediato la chica pelinegra volvió a levantar la mirada y observo como esa mano pertenecía a la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, la cual mostraba una amigable sonrisa.

-Por favor, no te preocupes, Serena, no te vamos a expulsar. Solo te pregunte esto, porque lo que vamos a hacer ahora se lo dedicaremos a la verdadera Serena Axel, una maga y compañera de nuestro gremio- Explico Erza sonriente.

-¿Lo que van hacer?- Repitió Serena un poco sorprendida.

Dicha esas palabras, Erza se alejó un poco de Serena y se posiciono junto con el resto de los magos de Fairy Tail que tenían sus miradas y sonrisas apuntadas a la entrada del gremio en donde se encontraba de pie la chica con genes demoniacos. Y luego todos los magos de Fairy Tail, menos Serena, comenzaron a tomar una gran cantidad de aire que lleno sus mejillas y estaban a punto de liberarlo en un gran grito.

-¡BIENVENIDA A FAIRY TAIL, SERENA!-

Cuando todos sus compañeros gritaron esas palabras, Serena abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y sintió como todo su cuerpo fue llenado con gran calidez. Con ese sentimiento moviéndose por todo su ser, la chica demonio no pudo evitar que sus pupilas de color café comenzaran a moverse tambaleantemente mientras sus globos oculares comenzaran a derramar lágrimas de felicidad que pasaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas y al final caían al suelo de madera del gremio.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!- Respondió Serena con gran felicidad usando sus manos para intentar evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus manos.

Al observar la gran felicidad que Serena mostraba al haber escuchado esa palabras de bienvenida, todos los magos estaban muy felices también, en especial los jóvenes de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de que comience la fiesta de bienvenida de la nueva maga de Fairy Tail! ¡Empecemos esta fiesta!- Grito Tsuna con gran felicidad.

-¡Sí!- Respondió el resto del gremio muy contestos.

Y con esa señal, el gremio de la ciudad de Magnolia, Fairy Tail, volvió a su estilo de siempre. Todo el mundo dentro de ese gremio comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, beber, comer, algunos bailaban incluso, y de vez en cuando comenzaba una pequeña lucha que lanzaba por los aires las mesas, sillas, vasos, platos y a veces a otros miembros del gremio. Ese alocado estilo de fiesta, era sin duda el estilo de Fairy Tail.

Aunque la mayoría de los miembros del gremio solamente se sentaron en la sillas alrededor de varias mesas llenas de una gran cantidad de múltiples y deliciosas comidas preparadas por la habilidosas mujeres pertenecientes a Fairy Tail.

-¡Espero que disfruten la comida, todos! ¡La hicimos con mucho cariño para Serena y ustedes!- Dijo Mirajane con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Pues gracias por la comida!- Exclamo Tsuna muy contento tomando un gran pedazo de carne que cubría un plato entero y llevándolo a su boca con afilados colmillos…digo, dientes.

-¡Maldito, ten un poco más de modales!- Grito Ryos furioso al ver como Tsuna a su lado lo salpicaba de migajas tras devorar ese gran pedazo de carne de tan solo dos mordidas.

-¡Ryos tiene razón, Tsuna, muestra más educación! ¡Si tu mama te viera ahora se decepcionara mucho!- Comento Natsu haciendo lo mismo que su hijo pero con dos pedazos de carne.

-¡Tú no eres quien para hablar, Salamander! ¡¿De quién crees que aprendió tu hijo a comer así?!- Dijo Gajeel de la misma manera que su hijo.

-¡Tsuna-sama, por favor deje que Raine le limpie las migajas de la boca!- Comento la alegre y enamorada maga de hielo con una servilleta en su mano.

-Raine, no creo que a tu padre le gusta que hagas esa clase de cosas con Tsuna-kun en frente de el- Dijo la madre de la chica intentando calmar a su hija.

-Creo que ya ni siquiera tratare de evitarlo…Dejare que haga lo que quiera por el día de hoy- Dijo Gray enojado pero ignorando la situación.

-¡Gray-sama es tan buen padre!, ¿Dejaría que su Juvia le limpiara las migajas de comida de la cara?- Preguntaba la esposa del mago de hielo rodeada de corazones.

-Sí, sí- Contesto el peliazul oscuro sin siquiera oponer resistencia o ira.

-Entonces, padre, ¿Significa que tengo tu permiso para casarme con Tsuna-sama?- Preguntaba Raine toda emocionada.

-Sí, s… ¡Claro que no!- Exclamo Gray de repente muy molesto.

-¡Esta comida es muy deliciosa!- Comento Lucia muy contenta mientras comía de una manera muy diferente de la forma de comer de su padre y hermano.

-Sí, es verdad- Menciono Serena comiendo de una manera educada.

-Y hay una gran cantidad. Sé que ustedes llegaron al gremio dos días antes que nosotros, pero, ¿En serio lograron hacer todo esto en tan solo dos días?- Preguntaba Alicia mientras comía.

-Bueno es que en realidad antes de que llegáramos, cierta persona ya tenía casi todo el gremio preparado. Al parecer Natsu le mando una carta para avisarle porque- Contesto Evergreen la pregunta.

-¿Cierta persona? ¿Acaso esa persona está aquí? ¿Quién es?- Preguntaba Serena curiosa.

-Por desgracia ella no pudo estar aqui debido a que tuvo que atender una firma de autógrafos programada para hoy, pero ella es…-

-¡Bien, escuchen todos!- Grito Sonia de repente interrumpiendo a Mirajane.

Todos en el gremio, ahora fijaron sus miradas en Sonia para ver porque había gritado tan de repente, y la razón fue porque la joven usuaria del Take Over ahora la presentadora y arbitro de una competencia de fuerza entre Gray y Natsu, los cuales ahora ya no estaban comiendo, sino que ahora tenían sus respectivos brazos derechos encima de un barril de cerveza y estaban listos para comenzar una competencia, mientras todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail tenían sus miradas fijadas en ellos.

-¡Bien, es hora de ver quien de estos dos magos es más hombre! ¡De un lago el mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster! ¡Y del otro lado, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la primera generación, Natsu Dragneel!- Presento Sonia muy animada.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, shotgun calzoncillos? ¿Estás seguro que quieres ser humillado frente a tu esposa e hija?- Pregunto Natsu en un tono burlón mientras aplicaba más fuerza al brazo competidor.

-¡Sigue hablando, maldito carbón humano, y tu serás quien pierda! ¡Te enseñare lo fuerte que me he vuelto durante todo este tiempo!- Respondió furioso el pelinegro semidesnudo.

-¡¿Y a mí que me importa?! ¡Tal vez ahora tú seas un mago de clase S, pero yo soy un mago de clase SS! ¡Un cubo de hielo como no podrá vencerme!- Contesto Natsu con venas de furia presentes en su frente.

-¡Solo un idiota cabeza de flama como tú se deja llevar por los rangos!- Contesto Gray en el mismo estado que su rival.

Mientras que el mago de hielo y el mago de fuego se insultaban entre si mientras aplicaban más fuerzas a sus respectivos brazos competidores, todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail solamente se posicionaban alrededor de los dos participantes y animaban a su favorito. Incluso algunos dejaron de comer solo para ver quién de los dos ganaban, y por su puesto para apostar quien ganaría.

-¡Animo, papa!- Dijo Lucia muy contenta mientras veía a su padre.

-¡Si pierdes con ese tipo helado, seré yo quien te de una paliza, viejo inútil!- Grito Tsuna a su padre.

-¡Adelante, Natsu-san!- Apoyo Marcus que le había apostado al mago de fuego.

-¡Más vale que no pierdas, Gray!- Apoyo Laxus que había apostado por el mago de hielo.

-¡Gray-sama tiene todo el apoyo de Juvia!- Grito la enamorada y animada esposa del mago de hielo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hará, Raine?!- Pensaba la peliazul es un silencio sufridor- ¡Raine quiere apoyar a su padre, pero también quiere apoyar al padre de Tsuna-sama, pero si lo hago puede que mi madre y mi padre se enojen con Raine, pero si apoyo a mi padre es posible que Natsu-san no le dé su bendición a Raine para casarse con Tsuna-sama! ¡¿A quién tiene que apoyar Raine?!-

-¡Animo a los dos, Natsu-san, Gray-san!- Grito Wendy participando en la competencia.

-¿Por qué animas a esos dos con sus tonterías infantiles?- Preguntaba Charle al lado de su compañera mientras bebía un té muy tranquila.

-Es porque es divertido, me trae recuerdos del pasado y me da satisfacción que el gremio no cambie- Contesto la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices- Comento Charle volviendo a beber su te.

-Ya que estas tan animada, ¿Qué tal si participas en las apuestas, Wendy? Puedes escoger una de las cuatro opciones- Preguntaba Cana la cual la encargada del dinero de las apuestas.

-¿Cuatro opciones?- Reacciono la Dragon Slayer del Cielo un poco sorprendida.

-Si- Hablo Cana levemente borracha-La primera opción es por Natsu, la segunda opción es por Gray, la tercera es un empate y la cuarta es que Erza interrumpirá y los golpeara a los dos-

-Ya veo…pero no gracias, Cana-san, no me siento cómoda apostando- Contesto la Dragon Slayer del Cielo con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-Vamos, Wendy, es solo por diversión- Dijo Happy que se acercaba a Cana mientras cargaba entre sus peludas manos azules una pequeña pero robusta bolsa de jewels.

-¿Tú vas a participar en las apuestas? ¿Vas a apostar por la victoria de Natsu?- Preguntaba Charle curiosa.

-Como compañero de él y de su hijo, mi decisión es más que obvia- Hablo Happy con un destello en sus grandes ojos- ¡Todo mi dinero a la cuarta opción!-

De regreso hacia los principales competidores, Natsu y Gray, ambos estaban aplicando tanta fuerza a sus brazos competidores encima de ese barril, que incluso cada una de sus venas era visibles a través de la piel puesta en sus respectivos brazos derechos. Mientras que Sonia, que era la réferi de la competencia, tenía ambas manos puestas sobre las sujetas manos de Gray y Natsu, lo cual era un indicativo de que la competencia de fuerza estaba a punto de empezar.

-¿Ya están listos, Gray-san, Natsu-san?- Preguntaba la pelicafe mientras sujetaba las manos de ambos magos.

-¡Listo!- Respondió Natsu ferozmente.

-¡Listo!- Respondió Gray de la misma manera.

-Bien…Entonces… ¡Empiecen!- Grito Sonia emocionando a los espectadores que eran los demás miembros del gremio.

Con lo que dijo la hija de Elfman y Evergreen, la competencia había empezado, pero por desgracia al momento de empezar también termino. Cuando Natsu y Gray comenzaron a empujar sus respectivas manos al lado opuesto de su rival, la fuerza que aplicaron fue tan grande que destruyo el barril donde estaban sus codos, y eso provoco que ambos magos cayeran hacia adelante y chocaran sus cabezas con severa fuerza. Luego tras unos segundos, esa supuesta "amistosa competencia" no tardo en convertirse en una de las clásicas peleas entre esos dos magos de elementos opuestos.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, maldito cabeza hueca?! ¡No pegues tu cabeza llena de piejos a la mía!- Exclamo el mago de hielo muy molesto sujetando al pelirosa mayor por el cuello de su abrigo.

-¡Esa es mi frase, maldito cubo de hielo! ¡¿O es que acaso el golpe te daño aún más tu gélido cerebro?!- Contesto el Dragon Slayer lleno de ira.

-¡Es mejor tenerlo dañarlo, en vez de no tenerlo además de una cabeza tan dura como el hierro como la tuya, y sin mencionar ese maldito cabello que me lastima los ojos!- Dijo Gray con las venas de ira.

-¡Te hare tragarte tus palabras, asqueroso degenerado exhibicionista!- Dijo el mago de clase SS con más ira que antes.

Después de unos segundos insultándose entre ellos, Natsu y Gray comenzaron una de sus clásicas peleas al igual que cuando eran jóvenes. Además con el pasar del tiempo, los demás miembros del gremio también se unieron a esa pelea, aunque eso era también era parte del ritmo de Fairy Tail. Eran pocos los magos que no se unieron a la divertida pelea que lanzaba mesas, sillas e utensilios por los aires del gremio, y entre esos pocos, estaban Serena y Alicia que se quedaban viendo la infantil lucha con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por sus mejillas.

-Me gustaría decir que esto es inesperado…pero ya estoy completamente acostumbrada- Comento Serena para después soltar un leve suspiro.

-Ni me lo digas. Recuerda que yo he vivido con esto desde mi niñez, por sé que mi madre va a detener la lucha en cualquier momento- Dijo la joven peliescarlata con un mecho azul.

Alicia dirigió su mirada en dirección en donde estaba su madre creyendo que ella se dirigía a detener la pelea presente en el gremio, pero cuando la vio se encontró con algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba. La usuario de magia de cuerpo celestial observo como la bella mujer de largo cabello escarlata que vestía una armadura junto con ropa normal, tenía sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y sus dientes tenían un aspecto más filosos, sin mencionar que a sus pies había una gran cantidad de botellas de cristal vacías.

-¡A, Maldición! ¡Quiero más alcohol, tráigame más alcohol, Elfman, Gajeel!- Gritaba Titania mientras sujetaba en su mano derecha a un gordo pelinegro y en su mano izquierda un delgado pelinaranja.

-Pero si soy Jet…-Dijo el pelinaranja mientras desataba de sus ojos una cascada de lágrimas.

-Y yo Droy…- Comento el pelinegro en el mismo estado.

-¡¿Esta borracha?!- Reacciono Alicia con gran sorpresa al ver el estado de su madre.

Ahora además de un gran número de magos peleando por simples estupideces se había sumado una alocada mujer borracha que atacaba a cualquiera que se le acercara con las filosas espadas que sujetaba en sus manos.

-Parece que no importa lo fuerte que sea la maestra, no maneja muy bien el alcohol, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Serena entre leves risas para luego observar como Alicia se escondía bajo una de las mesas del gremio-… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Alicia?-

-Escondiéndome…Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, Serena- Contesto Alicia temerosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba la pelinegra confusa.

-Créeme, hazlo…Tu nunca has vito a mi madre cuando bebe de más…es aterradora…- Dijo la peliescarlata recordando malos momentos.

-¿La aterradora maestra…es aún más aterradora?...Hazme un espacio- Dijo la chica demonio haciendo caso al aviso.

Y así el interior de ese gran castillo en el centro de Magnolia, se convirtió en un alocado campo de batalla en donde luchaban graciosamente los magos de Fairy Tail. Los sonidos de choques y explosiones provenientes del gremio resonaban por toda la ciudad, pero a los habitantes ni les molestaban los fuertes sonido ya que después todo ya estaba acostumbrado tras pasar tantos años con ese gremio en su ciudad.

La alocada batalla entre los magos de Fairy Tail en el interior del gremio continúo y continúo por varias horas hasta que incluso la ciudad de Magnolia se tornó de una bella noche. Tras un rato alguno de los magos decidieron calmase y solo se concentraron en comer, beber y hablar con los demás, pero todavía algunos que preferían combatir entre ellos. Entre los calmados magos de Fairy Tail, una cierta chica demonio decidió tomar un poco de aire, así que camino hasta llegar a un barcón en el segundo piso que era bañado por la luz provocada por la hermosa luna llena que flotaba en el cielo nocturno.

Estando ya en el barco, la hermosa chica de cabello negro camino hacia adelante hasta llegar hasta el barandal de mármol del barcón, y apoyar sus dos brazos en él. Estando en esa posición la demonio de los libros de Zeref solo se concentró en mirar las hermosas estrellas del cielo por unos segundos y después bajo su mirada para ver las calles de la amplia ciudad de Magnolia, que eran alumbradas por los faroles de las esquinas.

-Que bella vista…- Dijo la joven de cabello negro muy calmada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Serena?- Dijo una voz repentina.

Serena volteo su mirada y observo como el joven de cabello rosa que era el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, al igual que ella, también se encontraba en ese barcón en el segundo piso del gremio.

-Tsuna…- Hablo Serena-…No, nada, solamente necesitaba un poco de aire, ¿Y tú? Es raro que no estés en la pelea que se está formando allí dentro, ¿Acaso te rendiste?-

-Como si eso fuera a pasar. Es solo que el idiota de Marcus me mando volando hasta aquí, y antes de poder regresarle el favor, te vi aquí y entro curiosidad- Contesto el pelirosa un poco molesto.

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres unirte?- Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?...Claro porque no- Dijo Tsuna muy calmado.

El joven de cabello rosa que sorprendentemente se encontraba muy calmado y así el dio unos pasos hacia adelante, y estando lo suficientemente cerca, apoyo sus dos brazos en el barandal del barcón, justo al lado de Serena. Y así ambos seres de genes demoniacos fijaban sus miradas en la bella ciudad, y en las familias y felices personas que paseaban por las calles. Serena lucia contenta mientras veía ese paisaje, mientras que Tsuna solo lo mirada de manera cansada e incluso bostezaba de vez en cuando.

-Que bella es la ciudad de noche, ¿No te parece?- Comento Serena mientras sonreía.

-Si tú lo dices…pero a mí me parece igual que siempre- Respondió el pelirosa de manera un poco floja.

-Si no puedes apreciar la belleza sin duda eres un tonto…- Hablo Serena soltando un suspiro de decepción, pero después la chica observo al joven pelirosa a su lado y mostro una leve sonrisa-…Tsuna…Gracias-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa tan de repente? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?- Reacciono el mago de fuego un poco confundido.

-Por ser mi amigo…por esta fiesta…por todo…Yo siempre pensé que alguien como yo no merecía ser feliz…pero parece que me equivoque- Dijo Serena mirando las estrellas del cielo.

-No tienes que darme las gracias por ser tu amigo, Serena…además esta fiesta no fue solo mía, fue de todos los magos de Fairy Tail…fue de tus compañeros, y te aseguro que desde ahora tu siempre serás feliz…se lo prometí a él y a mí mismo- Dijo Tsuna mientras pensaba en un cierto Devil Slayer.

-Si…pero para serte sincera, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un idiota que interrumpió una de mi misiones más importantes seria la persona que me guiaría a tanta felicidad?- Dijo Serena entre risas de felicidad.

-Pudiste haber omitido la parte de "idiota", ¿Sabes?- Dijo Tsuna un poco disgustado y con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-Lo siento, lo siento…pero aunque digas que no quieres un "gracias"…yo creo que te mereces una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento- Dijo Serena con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna confundido.

El mago de fuego no sabía a lo que se refería su compañera a su lado, pero tampoco noto como Serena de repente comenzó a acercarse su rostro al rostro de Tsuna a su lado, ya que ella tenía la intención de conectar sus bellos y calidos labios con la mejilla de ese joven. Esa acción por parte de la chica demonio era su forma de mostrar agradecimiento a su amigo…y posiblemente algo más. Los labios de Serena ya estaban a centímetros de la mejilla de Tsuna, que estaba a punto de voltear la mirada para ver a lo que se refería su amiga.

Pero de repente una mesa que girada a gran velocidad por los aires, proveniente de la lucha que había en el gremio, entro por la entrada del barcón, y se estrelló y rompió justo en la cabeza del joven pelirosa que se encontraba apoyado del barandal. Ese acto hizo que Serena se detuviera de lo que iba a hacer y se sorprendiera de repente, mientras que Tsuna se dio la vuelta en dirección a la entrada del barcón mientras en su ser se presentaba una gran ira que dejaba las prominentes venas en su frente.

-¡Malditos! ¡¿Quién lanzo esa mesa?!- Grito Tsuna con gran ira encendiendo en llamas su puño derecho.

El furioso Dragon Slayer de inmediato entro de nuevo al interior al gremio, y con rapidez y poder se lanzó de regreso a la lucha, mientras que Serena que seguía en ese barcón, se sorprendió por lo paso. Tras considerar lo que iba hacer, la chica demonio se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos por la gran sorpresa pero después se calmó y solamente mostro una sonrisa mientras su mirada apuntaba ahora al interior del gremio en donde se encontraban sus compañeros de Fairy Tail.

-Que se le va hacer… Hablo Serena con una leve y cálida sonrisa formada por sus labios-…Han pasado 15 días desde que me uní a Fairy Tail y mi opinión sobre este gremio sigue siendo la misma-…Es un poco interesante-

 _Al día siguiente…_

Tras un día y noche entera peleando y festejando, aunque para ellos era la misma cosa, todos los magos de Fairy Tail presentes en el gremio habían dormido ahí. Algunos de los miembros durmieron cómodamente acomodados juntos a sus familias, otros junto a sus amigos, algunos de una manera desordenada sobre mesas y sillas, también algunos que durmieron felizmente sobre un montón de botellas de cervezas vacías, e incluso había algunos cuantos que durmieron felizmente y morbosamente junto con una escoba.

Incluso Serena había terminado dormida en el gremio, y comenzaba a despertar cuando la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas del castillo. De manera soñolienta, la chica de largo cabello negro comenzó a abrir los ojos y se percató que había dormido sobre una de las mesas del gremio, aunque no le tomo importancia. Poniéndose de pie sobre el suelo, Serena se estiro y bostezo levemente para poder librarse del sueño que le quedaba.

-Buenos días, todos…- Dijo Serena sabiendo que no era la única que había dormido en el gremio.

Pero tras decir esas palabras, la chica demonio noto que a pesar que había un gran desorden en el gremio, aparte de ella, no había ningún otro miembro.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Se habrán ido a sus casas?- Se preguntaba la pelinegra confundida.

-Parece que ya despertaste. Buenos días, Serena-

La demonio de los libros de Zeref para descubrir de donde vino esa fina voz, se dio la vuelta y observo como encima de una de las mesas del gremio, se encontraba un Exceed macho de color azul que cargaba en su espalda una mochila de color verde y que levantaba su pata derecha como señal de saludo.

-Happy…Buenos días, oye, Happy, ¿Podrías decirme donde están todos? Aquí dentro no hay nadie- Dijo Serena al ver al gato azul.

-No te preocupes, Serena. Todos los demás están reunidos afuera del gremio y yo vine para ver si ya habías despertado- Contesto Happy.

-Ya veo… ¿Dijiste que todos están afuera del gremio? ¿Por qué razón?- Preguntaba Serena confundida.

-¡Eso es porque hoy es el día! ¡Un día que muchos hemos esperado!- Contesto Happy tan feliz que incluso bailaba alegremente.

-¿El día…?- Reacciono la pelinegra confusa.

-Es verdad. Tú fuiste la primera en dormirse, así que no viste lo que paso- Dijo el Exceed azul.

-Ya deja de misterios, y dime, ¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices que hoy es "el día"?- Pregunto Serena nuevamente.

-Está bien-Hablo Happy- Ayer en la noche cuando tú ya estabas dormida, todos seguían tan animados como siempre. Natsu que se encontraba hablando con Gray, Erza y otros, les informo que mañana se iría a una nueva misión que no sabe cuánto tardaría, pero en ese instante Tsuna intervino y le reclamo que no podía irse hasta que ambos lucharan. Natsu decía que no sabía si tendría tiempo ya que era una misión muy importante entregada por el consejo, además también quería hacer tiempo para ver a cierta persona. Pero Tsuna siguió insistiendo e insistiendo, y al final su padre cedió. Así que Natsu le dijo que mañana, cuando se encontraran ellos dos lucharían-

-Pero eso fue ayer…eso significa…- Hablaba Serena sorprendida.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Hoy es el día en que Tsuna y Natsu van a luchar de una vez por todas!- Exclamo Happy muy contento mientras sacaba sus alas y comenzaba a volar.

-Tsuna y su padre van a luchar… ¿lo harán en frente del gremio?- Pregunto Serena por última vez.

-¡Aye! ¡Aunque Natsu dijo que tendría que atender unas cosas primero, pero dijo que Tsuna lo esperara en frente del gremio! ¡Vamos, Serena!- Dijo Happy volando hacia la puerta del gremio.

-¡Sí!- Respondió la animada pelinegra.

Con rapidez, el gato alado y la chica demonio se apresuraron a estar en frente de la puerta del gremio y cuando la cruzaron, Serena que apenas se había despertado hace poco, observo como en el frente del gremio se encontraban el resto de todos los magos de Fairy Tail y estaban formando un amplio circulo, y en el centro de ese círculo se encontraba Tsuna parado firmemente mientras su mirada estaba llena de determinación.

Cuando Serena salió del interior del gremio hacia el exterior, los miembros de la cuarta generación, exceptuando por Tsuna y Lucia, que formaban parte de ese amplio círculo que servía como un ring de lucha, voltearon las miradas y observaron a la pelinegra recién despertada.

-Serena, buenos días- Saludo la amable Alicia.

-Buenos días, todos… ¿Van a ver la pelea entre Tsuna y Natsus-san?- Pregunto la pelinegra al ver a sus amigos.

-Parece que ya te enteraste de la noticia. Si, obviamente vinimos a verla. No podemos perdernos este evento único en la historia- Respondió Marcus sonriente.

-Sin duda lo es. Me sorprende mucho que la maestra les permitiera luchar en frente del gremio, aunque tanto el padre como el hijo podrían terminar destruyendo la ciudad- Comento Sonia con un tono bromista.

-Yo no creo ni Tsuna-sama ni Natsu-san lleguen a tales extremos, pero solo por si acaso la maestra dijo que los iba a detener por si se pasaban de la raya- Menciono Raine que sorprendente estaba calmada.

-Aunque haya dicho eso, no creo que mi madre intervenga. Ella sabe lo importante que es esta lucha para Tsuna y también para Natsu-san- Dijo la hija de la séptima maestra mostrando una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿ustedes no creen que vaya a pasar lo mismo que paso durante el torneo? Que ese debilucho sabía que no era rival para el tipo enmascarado que término siendo su viejo- Preguntaba Ryos de brazos cruzados.

-No creo que vaya a pasar lo mismo. ¡Desde que paso eso, Tsuna lucho contra los miembros de Seven Satan y se volvió mucho más fuerte! ¡Sin mencionar que está lleno de determinación!- Contesto Happy creyente en su compañero.

-Yo también creo eso…por cierto, ¿Y Lucia-chan? No la veo por aquí- Dijo Serena tras observar que la pequeña maga celestial no se encontraba en las cercanías.

-Ella dijo que tenía que hacer algo pero que volvería enseguida- Contesto el joven albino del grupo.

-Y dime, Serena, ¿Vas a entrar en las apuestas para ver quién gana?- Pregunto Sonia sonriente.

-¡Tomo mi amor y dinero están junto a Tsuna-sama, y Raine confía en que el ganara!- Dijo la maga de hielo rodeada de corazones.

-Yo creo que su padre le dará una buena lección- Dijo Ryos con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh…No, mejor no…- Contesto Serena con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla, aunque algo como eso no debería sorprenderle-…Voy a desayunar en una cafetería que está cerca y observare la lucha desde, espero que no les moleste-

-No te preocupes, puedes ir, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- Contesto Alicia sonriente.

Y así, la chica demonio comenzó a caminar en dirección a una cafetería que se encontraba a las cercanías del gremio, pero mientras avanzaba tranquilamente, Serena volteo levemente la mirada y logro observar por un pequeño espacio entre los magos de Fairy Tail que eran los espectadores, al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y al verlo pudo notar la gran determinación ardiente que se presentaba en sus afilados ojos de color marrón. Cuando vi esa determinación que se mostraba en los ojos de su compañero, Serena simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse levemente.

-Tsuna…tu ojos están llenos de confianza en tu victoria…y también llenos de felicidad ya que por fin le mostraras a tu papa cuanto creciste de verdad…Buena suerte, te estaré apoyando con todas mis fuerzas- Pensó Serena sonriendo.

Tras pensar esas palabras, la demonio de los libros de Zeref continúo su caminar y logro llegar a la cafetería que se encontraba muy cerca del edificio del gremio. Serena entro a la cafetería, pidió un café junto con algunas galletas para su desayuno, y después fue hace las mesas en frente de la cafetería, ya que ella quería comer mientras observaba el combate entre los dos hombres Dragneel.

Pero tras salir de ese establecimiento con su pedido en las manos, la pelinegra observo como todas las sillas alrededor de las mesas en frente de la cafetería estaban ocupadas y eso impedía que ella se sentara.

-Esto es un problema, todas están ocupadas. Parece que tendré que comer de pie en frente del gremio- Pensó Serena tras observar el escenario.

-¡Oye, tu! ¡Aquí hay una silla libre, ven y siéntate!-

Serena se sorprendió un poco por ese repentino aviso, y observo como esas palabras habían venido de una mujer sentada sola en una de las dos sillas que rodeaban una de las tantas mesas del frente de la cafetería.

Esa señorita era de una edad madura pero de aspecto muy joven. Poseía una larga cabellera rubia atada en una cola de cabello que llegaba hasta su cuello pero con algunos flecos en su frente, y también tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones pero eran levemente tapados por unos lentes de color negro y en forma de corazón que decoraban su bello rostro. Vestía con una blusa rosa con bordes levemente negros por debajo de una chaqueta abierta y corta de color azul celeste con mangas largas y un doblado cuello. Por debajo de la cintura tenía una falda de color marrón decorada con un par de cinturones de cuero negro.

Y en sus lindas piernas de señorita que se encontraban cruzadas mientras ella estaba sentada en la silla, se encontraban unas sandalias largas de color marrón. Además sus muñecas estaban decoradas con algunos lindos brazaletes de diferentes colores, cubriendo sus dos manos había un par de guantes de cuero marrones sin puntas, lo cual revelaba sus dedos y uñas pintadas de color rosa. Y además en su dedo central había un anillo dorado lo que indicaba posiblemente aquella mujer estaba casada.

Serena con su pedido en sus manos, se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba sentada sola esa bella señorita y estando más cerca observo como ella se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras en la mesa se encontraba una taza de té caliente.

-Eh…pero, ¿Acaso no está ocupada?- Pregunto Serena muy educada.

-No te preocupes. Mi esposo se acaba de ir, así que puedes sentarte- Contesto la rubia sonriendo.

-Entonces…Gracias- Dijo la pelinegra un poco apenada.

Con el permiso de la señorita, Serena se sentó en la silla y coloco su café y sus galletas en la mesa, para después comenzar a comer mientras que la mujer rubia solo leía tranquilamente. Lo minutos continuaron pasando tranquilamente, y Serena ya se había comido todas las galletas que había ordenado y ahora le quedaba su café, pero mientras lo bebía no quitaba la mirada del frente del gremio en donde seguían todos los miembros reunidos.

-Yo me desperté hace poco así que no he esperado mucho, pero me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaran esperando los demás a Natsu-san- Pensaba Serena mientras bebía su café.

-Ese grupo de magos que estaban allá reunidos… ¿Son tus compañeros?- Pregunto de repente la señorita en la misma mesa que Serena.

-¿Eh?...Si…Yo también soy una maga de Fairy Tail- Contesto Serena al principio un poco sorprendida pero después alegre mostro su marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

-Ya veo… ¿A ti te alegra tenerlos a tu lado?- Pregunto de repente esa señorita.

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar esa clase de pregunta de los labios de una mujer que apenas acababa de conocer, pero después la joven de cabello negro le mostro una cálida sonrisa a la bella mujer rubia que le hizo esa pregunta.

-¡Si! ¡Ellos son mi razón de vivir!- Contesto Serena sonriendo cálidamente.

-Buena respuesta…- Hablo la mujer cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie mientras sonreía levemente-…A igual que como me dijo el, tienes un grandes sentimientos y eso te harán una gran maga de Fairy Tail...Espero que nos veamos más adelante en el futuro, Serena-

Tras decir esas palabras, la famosa escritora simplemente camino hasta alejarse de la cafetería, mientras que Serena solamente continuo sentada en la silla mientras bebía calmadamente su café. Pero después se detuvo tras notar algo misterioso en esa mujer de cabello rubio.

-Era una mujer muy bella, pero además me parecía ligeramente familiar…además… ¿Yo le dije mi nombre?- Pensaba la chica demonio un poco confusa.

-¡Todos, miren! ¡Natsu ya viene!-

No se sabe muy bien quien grito esas palabras, pero de inmediato todos los miembros del gremio, incluida Serena, voltearon sus miradas hacia varios metros en frente del gremio y observaron como la silueta de alguien comenzaba a acercarse lentamente. Por la luz del sol no podían ver bien su rostro pero por la forma de esa silueta todos determinaron que no era nadie más que el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Papa…si vino!- Pensó Tsuna muy emocionado y apretando sus puños con una severa fuerza.

-Natsu-san…- Susurro Serena al ver la silueta.

Al ver esa persona acercarse más y más al frente del gremio, cada mago con la marca de Fairy Tail estaba realmente emocionados ya que iban a presenciar un combate épico entre padre e hijo. Serena, Marcus, Alicia, Happy y todos los demás magos estaban llenos de desesperación porque ya querían que la batalla comenzara, pero el más impaciente de aquellos magos, era Tsuna que había esperado este momento por varios años.

Por más de 10 años, desde que era un niño, Tsuna le había guardado un gran rencor a su padre por no haberle escrito ni una sola carta o mandarle alguna señal que indicara que él estaba vivo, y cuando tuvo la edad para realizar misiones, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego se hizo la promesa que encontraría a su padre y le mostraría todo el rencor que le había acumulado golpeándolo en la cara. Pero la razón por la luchaba ahora mismo no era esa, sino una muy diferente.

Ahora mismo Tsuna quería luchar contra su padre porque se dio cuenta que a pesar de que le guardaba a su padre un gran rencor, él quería demostrarle de verdad cuanto había crecido durante todos estos años que no estuvo, quería enorgullecerlo. Si, Tsuna luchaba porque la forma en que su padre y él se demostraban su orgullo y cariño uno por el otro era chocando sus ardientes puños.

-Papa…ahora te mostrare que me convertido en un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail… ¡Estoy más que encendido!- Pensó Tsuna sonriente mientras cubría su puño derecho con ardientes llamas carmesí.

Todos muy emocionados observaban como el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la primera generación se acercaba más y más, paso por paso, pero mientras lo hacía, todo el mundo comenzó a notar algo raro. Mientras avanzaba, todos los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron a notar como la silueta de Natsu se hacía cada vez más pequeña. La luz del sol comenzaron a ser cubierta por unas pasajeras y densas nubes y eso permitió ver que el rosado y puntiagudo cabello de Natsu, ahora era rubia y se encontraba muy bien peinado.

-¡¿eh?!- Reaccionaron todos los magos de Fairy Tail sorprendidos.

De repente, cada mago del gremio de Magnolia se fijaron mejor como esa silueta no era la de Natsu, sino de otra persona. Por su impaciencia, todos creyeron que esa persona era el musculoso y mayor mago de fuego, pero tras observar mejor se dieron cuenta que en realidad era la silueta de una persona de baja estatura y de edad joven, que no tenía mucha musculatura y que poseía un bien arreglado cabello rubia. Sin mencionar que en vez de caminar tranquilamente, esa joven corría apresuradamente.

-¡HERMANO!-

-¡¿Lucia?!- Reacciono Tsuna realmente sorprendido.

Si, esa persona que se acercaba apresuradamente al gremio era en realidad la hermana pequeña de Tsuna y hábil maga de espíritus celestiales, Lucia Dragneel, que además en su mano izquierda sostenía un pedazo de papel que al parecer era una clase de carta. De inmediato, Tsuna, Serena y todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail se apresuraron a acercarse también a la pequeña maga celestial, y cuando todos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Lucia dejo de correr y doblo las piernas levemente mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Her…mano…- Decía la pequeña niña rubia muy sudada y cansada.

-Cálmate, Lucia. Parece que has corrido mucho será mejor que descanses- Dijo Tsuna al ver el estado de su hermana menor.

-Pero, hermano…tienes que leer esto…- Dijo Lucia levantando su mano izquierda en donde sujetaba esa misteriosa carta.

-¿Eh? ¿Una carta?- Reacciono Tsuna confundido para después tomar la carta.

El joven de cabello rosa procedió a abrir la carta y al abrirla noto como en ella había unas palabras escritas con una ortografía realmente horrible pero él no lo creyó así ya que esa letra se parecía mucho a la suya. Pero dejando la letra de lado, Tsuna comenzó a leer las palabras en la letra y cuando la termino por completo, el abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa y apretó los bordes del papel con fuerza.

Al ver la reacción presente en el rostro de Tsuna, los jóvenes y mayores magos de Fairy Tail que estaban a su alrededor se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsuna?- Pregunto Serena preocupada.

-Es una carta de mi papa…- Respondió Tsuna impactado y sorprendiendo en gran medida a todos a sus alrededor.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Una carta de Natsu-san?- Preguntaba Marcus sorprendido.

-Si. Me preguntaba porque mi papa se estaba tardando tanto en venir así que fui a nuestra casa para ver si estaba allá, pero al llegar me encontré con esa carta dejada en frente de la puerta- Contesto Lucia que ya se había recuperado del cansancio.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice, Tsuna?- Pregunto Alicia.

En vez de responder la pregunta con palabras, Tsuna con la mirada oculta bajo el fleco de su rosa cabello, les entrego la carta a sus compañeros. Alicia fue quien tomo la carta, pero todos los magos querían saber que decía, pero era más que obvio que no todos podían ver claramente al mismo tiempo. La mayoría de los magos de inmediato comenzaron a leer la carta y no tardaron en darse cuenta que si pertenecía al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la primera generación.

-Que letra más pésima…- Comento Ryos al ver la escritura.

-Si. No es lo que se esperaba del esposo de una famosa escritora de libros…- Dijo Sonia con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-Pero sin duda esa es la letra de Natsu- Afirmo Erza muy seria.

-Eso significa que la carta si fue escrita por el padre de Tsuna-sama- Comento Raine un poco triste.

-Pero eso quiere decir…Que no vendrá- Dijo Alicia tristemente.

-Que no vendrá…eso significa que la promesa que hizo con Tsuna…- Susurro Serena muy triste mientras observaba al joven pelirosa al igual que los demás.

Todos los magos presentes en frente del gremio apuntaron sus miradas hacia Tsuna, que con su mirada baja y oculta bajo su rosa cabello, solamente se limitó a morder sus labios y apretar sus puños con severa fuerza. Los magos de Fairy Tail entendían que esa reacción era normal para Tsuna ya que él había esperado ese momento desde hace varios años. Pero el joven mago de fuego no iba a durar así para siempre.

De repente, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la cuarta generación levanto su mirada que poseía una gran ira y la apunto con dirección al cielo. También levanto sus puños cerrados con gran fuerza por encima de su cabeza, y abriendo su boca para tomar una gran cantidad de aire se pudieron presenciar mejor sus afilados dientes parecidos a colmillos.

-¡MALDITO VIEJOOOOO! ¡NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR!- Grito Tsuna con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron algunos magos de Fairy Tail en estado de shock.

Algunos de los miembros del gremio de Magnolia se sorprendieron en gran medida al ver la reacción del joven Dragneel. Sin duda podían notar que estaba enojado porque su padre se había ido, pero esa no la clase de enojo que ellos esperaban. Más que enojo, Tsuna solo se pasaba pisando en el suelo repetidamente y con severa fuerza como un niño quejoso.

-¡Maldito e inútil viejo! ¡Sin duda no te dejare huir tan fácilmente! ¡Te encontrare y pateare el trasero!- Decía Tsuna muy enojado.

-¿Qué le pasa? Está enojado pero no de la forma que yo creí que estaría- Comento Cana asombrada.

-Si me lo preguntas…yo diría que está un poco feliz- Comento Laxus sonriente.

-Tsuna… ¿Podría leer esa carta?- Pregunto Serena siendo una de las personas que no leyó la carta.

-Adelante- Contesto Alicia pasándole la carta.

La hija de la séptima maestra le entrego la carta de Natsu a la demonio de Zeref, y cuando ella tomo la carta entre sus manos, de inmediato procedió a leerla. Al principio a Serena le costó un poco entender la muy mala ortografía del padre de su compañero, pero tras haber entendido pudo leer perfectamente las palabras escritas en esa hoja de papel que tenía entre sus manos.

 _-Tsuna…Lo siento mucho pero por desgracia tuve que salir en camino a la misión otorgada por el consejo mágico antes de lo previsto. Créeme cuanto te digo que yo también tenía ganas de luchar contra ti hoy mismo…he visto que te has vuelto más fuerte en varios aspectos y eso hace que este encendido…Pero no quiero que creas que esto significa que ya no lucharemos. Yo te prometí que la próxima vez que nos veamos lucharíamos, así que ven a buscarme, Tsuna, estaré listo la próxima vez que nos veamos a las caras. Yo sé que conseguirás encontrarme porque… ¡Eres un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail!-_

Tras leer esa carta, Serena mostro una sonrisa porque ya entendía la razón de la reacción del pelirosa. Serena entendía que Tsuna estaba enojado porque su padre se había ido nuevamente, pero no estaba triste, en realidad estaba feliz. El joven mago de fuego estaba feliz porque su padre le había dicho que iban a luchar y que el también estaba emocionado por eso. Con esas palabras por parte del hombre que más quería enfrentar, Tsuna simplemente no podía esperar a volverlo a ver.

-Vaya…sin duda son padre e hijo- Susurro una feliz Serena.

-¡No dejare que ese maldito viejo se escape! ¡Iré a buscarte ahora mismo!- Menciono Tsuna lleno de enojo- ¡Vamos a buscarlo, Happy!-

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Vamos, compañero!- Contesto el contento Exceed azul con alas.

-¡Mi papa es un Dragon Slayer así que sabe ocultar su olor para que yo no lo rastree! ¡Tú eras el compañero de mi viejo, ¿Alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido?!- Pregunto el determinado pelirosa.

-Me alegra que preguntes, Tsuna. Visualice que esto iba a pasar, así que tome una misión que podría llevarnos a donde un lugar donde han visto muy seguido a Salamander- Contesto Happy sacando de su mochila el papel de la petición.

-¡Bien, Vamos! ¡Podemos ir, ¿Verdad, Maestra?!- Pregunto el emocionado pelirosa a la peliescarlata con armadura.

-Pueden ir pero más vale que no destruyan nada y se metan en problemas con el consejo- Contesto Erza muy seriamente pero sonriente.

-¡Entendido! ¡¿Me acompañan, Marcus, Alicia?!- Pregunto el sonriente mago de fuego al joven albino y a la joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul.

-Por supuesto que vamos. Si no fuéramos no dejarías de meterte en problemas- Contesto el hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss Dreyar, Marcus Strauss Dreyar.

-Después de todo somos un equipo- Dijo la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez, Alicia Scarlet.

-¡Raine también acompañara a su amado a Tsuna-sama!- Dijo la emocionada y enamorada maga de hielo que era la hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar Fullbuster, Raine Loxar Fullbuster.

-¡Yo también iré! ¡Parece algo interesante para perder el tiempo! ¡Gee hee!- Dijo sonriente el hijo de Gajeel Redfox y Levy Redfox, Ryos Redfox.

-¡Igual yo! ¡Necesitaran la ayuda de un verdadero hombre, aunque sea una mujer!- Dijo en tono bromista la hija de Elfman Strauss y Evergreen Strauss, Sonia Strauss.

-¡To tambien voy! ¡Mi hermano no es único que quiere ver a nuestro papa!- Dijo la sonriente hija menor de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Dragneel, Lucia Dragneel.

-¡Aye, sir!- Dijo Happy nuevamente porque estaba muy emocionado.

Y así los jóvenes de la cuarta generación procedieron a seguir al poderoso Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la cuarta generación en su aventura en busca de su padre. Mientras que una cierta chica demonio proveniente de los libros de Zeref pero maga de Fairy Tail se le quedo viendo a ese grupo de sonrientes jóvenes que avanzaban en dirección hacia la salida de Magnolia mientras que ella sonreía muy felizmente también.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Serena?! ¡¿Acaso no eres parte de nuestro equipo?! ¡Ven!- Grito el joven de cabello rosa mientras observaba a su querida compañera de cabello negro.

-¡Si, ya voy!- Respondió la contenta pelinegra.

Con esa respuesta, la chica demonio muy feliz comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante, pero al momento en que dio su primer paso hacia adelante, sintió como algo muy pequeño, veloz y brillante paso a través de su cabello. Con esa repentina sensación, Serena muy sorprendida, de inmediato se dio la vuelta y con sus ojos de color café observo algo que la sorprendió en gran medida.

La demonio de los libros de Zeref observo que ese "algo" que había pasado cerca de su negro cabello, era una pequeña luz dorada que voló en dirección al cielo. Pero a pesar de que estaba un poco lejos, Serena logro observar que dentro de esa luz dorada había al parecer algo con una forma humanoide. También pudo ver que poseía un pequeño par de alas muy lindas y al parecer una clase de cola. Al ver ese diminuto ser volador, Serena se sorprendió porque tenía una idea de lo que era.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Serena?! ¡Te dejaremos atrás!- Dijo de repente el sonriente y determinado hijo mayor de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Dragneel, Tsuna Dragneel.

Al escuchar la voz de su querido compañero que la estaba esperado junto con los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Serena nuevamente se dio la vuelta y fijo su mirada en ellos para después mostrar de nuevo su encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Más vale que no se vayan sin mí! ¡Ya voy!- Contesto Serena muy feliz corriendo en dirección hacia sus amigos.

Mientras corría con dirección a las personas que la aceptaron tal como ella es, Serena al mismo tiempo dejaba fluir sus pensamientos con respecto a esa pequeña luz como si se trataran de un cálido viento.

 _-Ese pequeño luz que vi con mis propios ojos… ¿Acaso era un hada? Sinceramente, no lo sé…ni tampoco quiero saberlo…y eso es porque quiero que el misterio de Fairy Tail…su aventura…siga siendo tal como es…Eterna…y ahora mismo solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Hacia dónde es nuestra siguiente aventura?-_

 **FIN DE ESTE ARCO.**

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola, mis compañeros Fanfickers!**

 **Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo pero tenía asuntos personales que no podía ignorar. Espero que disfruten este nuevo episodio que es el último del arco con que se empezó esta historia. Quiero agradecerles mucho a las personas que siguieron esta historia del comienzo mi historia y quiero que sepan que el siguiente arco no los decepcionara, y quiero que sepan que el siguiente arco no solo tendrá acción sino que estará más centrado en las relaciones de los jóvenes de la nueva generación.**

 **También quiero informales que aunque algunos de ustedes me pidieron que usara sus Oc(No sé muy bien cómo se escribe) quiero que sepan que por desgracia ya tengo todos los personajes que necesito para el siguiente arco. Pero quiero agradecerle a algunas personas que me dieron ideas, y que sepan que en el siguiente arco se sumaran dos nuevos miembros de la siguiente generación y también que el próximo enemigo será inventado por mí.**

 **Bueno yo me despido dejándoles el nombre del próximo capítulo que publicare:**

 **Episodio 40: ¡Calma!**

 **Matane, Minna.**


	40. Calma

Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru?, lit. Cola de Hada) es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y acción escrito e ilustrado por Hiro Mashima, y publicado por primera vez el 23 de agosto de 2006 en la revista Shōnen Magazine, de la editorial japonesa Kōdansha. Los personajes del manga, así como sus historias, magias, etc. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Los personajes y magias originales son de mi propiedad.

En el año X792, en el gran Reino de Fiore ocurrió una gran guerra donde el enemigo principal fueron el mago oscuro, Zeref y el rey dragón, Acnologia. Varios gremios de todo el reino participaron en la guerra para derrotar a esos dos formidables enemigos. Uno de esos gremios fue Fairy Tail, un fuerte gremio de magos que tenía lazos de amistad más fuertes que nadie. Gracias a la fuerza de esos lazos, los magos fueron capaces de derrotar a Zeref y Acnologia y traer una ligera paz al mundo. Esa paz duro veintes largos años.

En el año X812, los jóvenes hijos de los magos que participaron en esa feroz guerra recibieron una misión que los llevaría a descubrir que el rey dragón, Acnologia, no había muerto y que solo se había convertido nuevamente en un humano. Acnologia se había vuelto muy poderoso durante todos esos años y se hizo incluso más fuerte cuando absorbió los poderes de Zeref. Pero aun así, el rey de la oscuridad termino siendo derrotado por la gran ferocidad que poseían esos jóvenes de la nueva generación.

Y así la oscuridad del pasado se desvaneció. Pero mientras exista la luz existirá la oscuridad. Ahora los jóvenes de la nueva generación que recorren el eterno camino llamado "aventura" tendrán que enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo. Pero esta vez el enemigo no será una antigua maldad del pasado, sino a la nueva generación de la oscuridad.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 _Seis meses después de la derrota de Seven Satan…_

El nuevo rumbo que tomara esta historia comienza en una de las tantas ciudades del vasto Reino de Fiore, también conocido como Ishgal. El nombre de esa ciudad era Oak y estaba situada al noroeste del reino. Siendo de noche, esa ciudad fortificada y que se encontraba rodeaba de bosques, montañas y ríos que fluían cercanamente, ahora era bañaba por la hermosa luz producida por la bella luna llena y brillantes estrellas que flotaban en ese oscuro cielo.

En las calles de la ciudad que se encontraban entre casas, edificios, puestos de trabajos y castillos antiguos, estaban los ciudadanos de la ciudad que disfrutaban el refrescante ambiente de esa noche de luna llena. Las personas disfrutaban el tiempo con sus familias, algunas lo disfrutaban pasando momentos íntimos y románticos con sus parejas, otras se la mantenían divirtiéndose con sus amigos y amigas, y mientras los demás trabajaban felizmente en sus establecimientos. Pero lo que los habitantes de Oak no sabían es que esa agradable velada no iba a durar para siempre.

De repente en la zona alta de la ciudad, siendo también la zona más peligrosa ya que ahí se encontraban todos los delincuentes, ocurrió una gran explosión que causo un fuerte temblor. Todos los ciudadanos de Oak dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fijaron sus miradas de gran asombro a aquella zona de la ciudad, la cual ahora estaba rodeada de grandes llamas y liberando un humo que se elevaba a los cielos de la noche.

-¡Ha ocurrido una explosión! ¡Todos, aléjense!- Gritaban algunos hombres y mujeres asustados.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Esa es la zona donde se reúnen los criminales de la ciudad!- Exclamo una mujer muy sorprendida.

-¡No puede ser… ¿Acaso van a hacerle algo a nuestra ciudad?! ¡Si recuerdo bien ahí hay unos magos oscuros muy fuertes y salvajes!- Grito un hombre asustando.

-¡Sea lo que sea, tenemos que alejarnos!- Sugirió un hombre aterrado.

La gente llena de terror comenzó a alejarse lo más posible de aquella zona sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. En la zona alta y peligrosa de la ciudad, había una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres cubiertos con capuchas negras y ropas del mismo color. Algunos de esas personas encapuchadas tenían en sus manos bastones mágicos y otras tenían simples pistolas. Pero lo que todos esos encapuchados tenían en común es que disparaban muy frenética y asustadamente de sus bastones o pistolas una gran ráfaga de bolas de fuego y balas en dirección a la gran cortina de fuego que cubría la mayoría de la zona.

-¡No se detengan, cabrones! ¡Sigan disparando!- Ordeno seria y furiosamente un hombre que disparaba bolas de fuego de su bastón mágico.

-¡No tienes que recordárnoslo, maldito!- Respondió enojada una mujer que disparaba las dos pistolas en sus manos.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?! ¡Por su culpa el bar se llenó de fuego en un instante!- Grito asustado un hombre que disparaba frenéticamente su pistola.

-¡Obviamente era un monstruo! ¡No dejes de atacar, tenemos que asegurarnos que esa bestia y sus compañeros mueran!- Exclamo asustado y furioso otro hombre que disparaba esferas de llamas de su bastón mágico de una manera bastante salvaje.

Los hombres y mujeres encapuchados que supuestamente eran criminales siguieron disparando frenéticamente tanto letales balas de sus pistolas como mortíferas bolas de fuegos de sus bastones mágicos en dirección a esa gran cantidad de llamas que abarcaba mayormente toda esa zona de la ciudad de Oak. Los criminales siguieron atacando y atacando hasta que las balas de las pistolas se acabaron y hasta que los usuarios de magias ya habían llegado muy cerca de su límite. Ahora todos ellos se quedaban mirando era gran cantidad de llamas en donde habían dirigido sus ataques.

-¿Acaso…los habremos matado a todos?- Preguntaba muy cansada una mujer usuaria de magia.

-¡Obviamente lo hicimos! ¡Los matamos!- Exclamo felizmente un pistolero del grupo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No interesa como incendio el bar en menos de unos segundos, pero nadie podría sobrevivir a una ráfaga de fuego, balas y magia! ¡Todos esos mocosos están muertos!- Exclamo contento uno de los encapuchados.

-¡Los matamos! ¡Los matamos! ¡Los matamos!- Decían muy felices esos criminales.

-¡Oigan, malditos! ¡¿Quién está muerto?!-

-¿Eh…?- Reaccionaron de repentes todos los encapuchados.

Al momento de escuchar esa voz masculina y feroz, todos los criminales dejaron de celebrar y fijaron sus sorprendidas miradas en aquella gran cortina de fuego que cubría casi toda la zona alta de Oak, y aunque pareciera imposible, pudieron observar como dentro de ella al parecer había una borrosa silueta y al mismo tiempo lograron escuchar un extraño sonido parecido a como si alguien estuviera sorbiendo alguna sustancia. Con el pasar de los segundos, los criminales descubrieron sorpresivamente de donde provenía ese extraño sonido.

Ese sonido de alguien sorbiendo provenía de la extraña silueta que estaba entre las feroces llamas que cubrían toda la zona, pero que comenzaban a reducirse misteriosamente mientras la silueta en ellas comenzaba a verse mejor. Después de unos segundos, todas el fuego había desaparecido y los criminales muy sorprendidos observaron como ahora lo único que quedaba en el lugar eran algunos edificios intactos, madera y concretos quemados en el suelo junto con una gran cantidad balas en la misma situación, pero lo más sorprendente sin duda fue como en medio de esa zona quemada había una persona que al parecer se limpiaba la boca como si hubiera comido algo.

Esa persona era un joven como de 18 años de edad, más o menos alto, y con un cuerpo bien ejercitado y un poco musculoso. Su característica más destacada era su puntiagudo rosado cabello que estaba todo desordenado, sus ojos eran de un color marrón con un aspecto filoso y se podía observar que sus dientes eran un poco más afilados que los de una persona normal. Vestía con un chaleco negro cerrado y sin mangas con bordes amarillos, pantalones blancos de bordes negros que llegaban hasta los tobillos, también traía un faldón negro y unas sandalias marrones.

Alrededor de su cuello traía una bufanda de cuadros de color blanco, y sin mencionar que en su fornido hombro derecho había un tatuaje de un color rojo intenso. Ese joven tenía una furiosa expresión en su rostro, con la cual observaba a la gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres criminales que se encontraban en la zona, y cuando todos ellos observaron al joven dejaron de celebrar y pasaron a estar muy asustados y asombrados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora las llamas se esfumaron en un instante! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Preguntaba sorprendido uno de los criminales.

-¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Mira bien! ¡A pesar de que disparamos nuestras magias y una ráfaga de balas, ese maldito mocoso sigue vivo!- Respondió grosera y furiosamente uno de los tantos hombres.

-¿Balas? ¿Eso significa que estas cosas en el suelo son suyas?- Preguntaba calmadamente ese joven de cabello rosa pateando algunas de las quemadas balas en el suelo a sus pies.

-Las balas que disparamos… ¿Están quemadas?- Reacciono sorprendido uno de los magos.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Esas balas no deberían haberse quemado tan fácilmente con esa clase de fuego! ¡Para rostizarlas de ese modo se necesita un fuego muchas veces más caliente!- Dijo muy sorprendido una mujer del grupo de criminales.

Cuando la mujer criminal dijo esas palabras, el joven de cabello rosa mostro una sonrisa y levanto su brazo derecho. Luego en la palma de la mano de ese mismo brazo, de repente apareció una ondulante y gran llama carmesí que emitía un fuerte calor.

-¿Te refieres a un fuego como este?- Dijo el pelirosa en un tono burlón.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Salió fuego de su mano?! ¡Este mocoso… ¿Es un mago?!- Reacciono sorprendido uno de los criminales.

-Con razón la marca en su hombro me pareció peculiar… ¡Es un mago de algún gremio!- Exclamo furioso un hombre con un par de pistolas en sus manos.

-Esperen un momento…Esa marca en su hombro…una bufanda blanca parecida a escamas…además expulsa fuego de su cuerpo…No me digas que este mocoso es…el legendario…Salamander- Decía sorprendido y asustado uno de los criminales.

Cuando ese aterrorizado criminal menciono el nombre de "Salamander", el joven de cabello rosa que estaba a algunos metros en frente de ellos, quito su sonrisa y oculto su mirada bajo su cabello de una extraña manera.

-No se atrevan… ¡A compararme con ese viejo inútil!- Grito el pelirosa con gran furia.

Liberando furiosamente ese feroz alarido, el mago de fuego de inmediato y con gran rapidez comenzó a avanzar con dirección a los criminales que lo habían atacado y mientras lo hacía comenzó a apretar con una severa fuerza su puño derecho y lo revistió con ese mismo fuego carmesí que había sacado antes pero este era mucho más ardiente.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Gritando al parecer el nombre de su hechizo, ese joven de cabello rosa lanzo hacia el hombre que había mencionado el nombre de "Salamander" un feroz puñetazo cubierto de fuego y cuando impacto en la mejilla derecha de aquel hombre y lo lanzo a chocar contra una de las casas de la ciudad, la fuerte onda expansiva alejo a los demás criminales. Pero con rapidez, los criminales que se habían alejado de aquel pelirosa, tomaron sus pistolas y comenzaron a recargarla de nuevas balas.

Con sus afilados sentidos de batallas, ese mago de fuego fue capaz de percibir las intenciones de sus enemigos, y sabiendo lo que ellos planeaban, el pelirosa de inmediato se apoyó con sus manos en suelo y levanto sus dos piernas las cuales de inmediato se rodearon de un intenso y ardiente fuego carmesí.

 **-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

El joven de cabello rosa, estando parado de manos, comenzó a girar rápidamente y eso provoco que el fuego que estaba en sus piernas se extendieron rotatoriamente y se convirtiera en un ardiente tornado. Ese tornado de fuego alejo a los criminales, y aunque no los golpeo, los alcanzo levemente provocando que soltaran algunas de sus balas y algunos soltaron sus armas. Después de unos segundos, el joven dejo de girar y volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¡Estoy más que encendido! ¡Los derrotare a todos, atáquenme con todo lo tengan!- Exclamo determinadamente aquel mago de fuego.

-¡No los aplastes a todos, Tsuna! ¡Necesitamos al menos a uno consiente!-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el pelirosa confundido.

El joven llamado Tsuna Dragneel, un Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, levanto la mirada y a apunto en dirección hacia los edificios de la zona que no habían sido calcinados por las anteriores llamas. Encima de esos edificios se encontraban un total de siete jóvenes como de la misma edad del pelirosa y además lo que parecía un gato azul que volaba con un par de alas blancas. Pero la que había hablado resulto una bella joven que se encontraba entre ese grupo.

Esa joven tenía un atractivo cuerpo, voluptuoso y con lindas curvas, y poseía un largo y bello cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y cubría un poco su frente. Sus ojos eran de color café y también eran muy hermosos. Vestía con una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un poco desabotonada revelando un leve escote, también tenía unas falda azul sobre un jeans negros que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, tenía también unos zapatos deportivos rojo-blanco y en su mano derecha tenía la misma marca que Tsuna tenía en su hombro aunque de color rosado. Sin mencionar que sujeta en esa misma mano tenía un bastón hecho al parecer de platino.

-¿Por qué, Serena? ¡Yo quiero calcinar a todos estos tipos!- Grito Tsuna furiosamente.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Nuestra misión es encontrar al jefe de estos bandidos, y si no está aquí, necesitamos al menos a uno de ellos para que nos digan en donde está su escondite!- Exclamo muy enojada esa chica pelinegra.

Ella era Serena Axel, y aunque parecía una chica normal, en realidad era un demonio creado por el fallecido mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, Zeref, aunque ahora se encontraba en su aspecto humano. También usaba una maldición de nombre Maldición del Caos.

-Creo que será mejor que nos involucremos. Si dejamos que ese cabeza de carbón se encargue de todos ellos, no quedara ni uno solo en pie- Menciono un joven del grupo.

-Tienes un buen punto. Vamos, chicos- Apoyo una de las jóvenes del grupo.

-¡Aye, sir!- Dijo felizmente ese gato azul.

El joven que hablo tenía la misma estatura que Tsuna y también estaba muy bien entrenado ya que era muy musculoso y bien ejercitado. Su cabello era blanco, corto, ondulado y desordenado, y sus ojos eran de color azul y de un aspecto afilado. Sus vestimentas estaban basadas en una camisa negra de mangas largas, con todos los botones cerrados y el cuello levantado y bien doblado. Tenías unos jeans azules un poco rasgados y unos zapatos deportivos marrones. Sin mencionar que en el lado derecho de su cuerpo poseía la misma marca que los otros dos jóvenes pero de color azul oscuro.

La joven era muy hermosa y poseía una larga cabellera de color escarlata que llegaba hasta su espalda, aunque en un fleco en su frente, algunos de sus mechones eran de color azul. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color marrón, y debajo de su ojo derecho había un peculiar tatuaje lineal. Vestia con una blusa blanca sin mangas, bajo una chaqueta de cuero marrón de mangas largas. Tenía además una falda azul oscuro y unas botas marrones. Y su marca del mismo gremio que los anteriores jóvenes, se encontraba en su pierna izquierda y era de color rojo azulado.

Mientras que el gato parlante al parecer era un varon, la mayoría de su pelaje era azul a excepción de su estómago, centro de sus patas y punta de su cola que eran blancos, y sus grandes ojos eran de color negro. Tenía un par de bellas alas emplumadas blancas y la única prenda de ropa que tenía era un bolso verde en su espalda, el cual era el lugar en donde se encontraba su marca de gremio.

El joven albino era Marcus Strauss Dreyar, un Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación que también era usuario de la magia de Take Over, y la joven peliescarlata era Alicia Scarlet, una usuaria de la magia de cuerpo celestial y de la magia de re-equipar, mientras que el gato azul era un Exceed de nombre Happy. Después de lo que dijo Alicia, todos los jóvenes que posiblemente también eran magos bajaron del techo de los edificios en donde estaban y de inmediato se dirigieron al lado del feroz Tsuna para combatir el resto de los criminales.

-¡Acaben con todos esos mocosos!- Ordeno uno de los hombres furiosamente.

-¡Sí!- Apoyaron el resto de los criminales.

Los magos de ese grupo de criminales, tras recuperar sus poderes mágicos, apuntaron un lado de sus bastones mágicos a ese grupo de jóvenes magos, y en ese instante, algunos bastones comenzaron a reunir una energía calorífica muy grande mientras que los demás reunían una feroz energía eléctrica. El joven albino del grupo de jóvenes magos observo a sus enemigos, y logro analizar perfectamente lo que planeaban.

-¡Tsuna!- Nombro el serio Marcus.

-¡Lo sé!- Respondió el pelirosa ferozmente.

-¡Mueran!- Gritaron los criminales.

Algunos de los magos de ese grupo de criminales lanzaron de sus bastones mágicos varias bolas de fuego que se combinaron y formaron una ráfaga llameante, mientras que el resto lanzaron varios relámpagos que se juntaron y se convirtieron en una colosal esfera de devastadores rayos. Marcus y Tsuna, ambos muy serios, en vez de esquivar esos ataques, se pusieron en frente de ellos y abrieron sus bocas. Repentinamente, Tsuna se comía la gran ráfaga de llamas, mientras que Marcus devoro los relámpagos en un instante dejando muy sorprendidos a sus enemigos.

-¡¿Se acaban de comer las llamas y los rayos?!- Actuaron sorprendidos algunos criminales.

-¡¿Qué clase de mocosos son estos?!- Preguntaba aterrado uno de los encapuchados.

Mientras algunos de sus enemigos estaban aterrados, el joven pelirosa y el joven albino se pararon firmemente y comenzaron a tomar una gran cantidad de aire que lleno sus mejillas.

 **-¡Karyu no…!-**

 **-¡Rairyu no…!-**

 **-¡…Hoko!-**

Liberando al mismo tiempo el gruñir de una bestia, Tsuna y Marcus, respectivamente, lanzaron de sus bocas una gran ráfaga de fuego y una feroz descarga de rayos, que impactaron, hirieron y dejaron inconscientes a algunos de sus enemigos en un instante. Tras hacer eso, el pelirosa y el albino corrieron en dirección al resto de sus enemigos para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que algunas personas en el grupo se impresionaron por la fuerza de esos dos jóvenes.

-¡Mi hermano y Marcus-san son tan increíbles como siempre!- Dijo una chica del grupo de jóvenes magos.

-¡Aunque Marcus-san es fuerte, Raine cree que Tsuna-sama es más increíble!- Dijo muy feliz otra chica del mismo grupo.

La persona que hablo primero era una chica de una baja estatura, y eso era resultado de que a diferencia de los otros jóvenes del grupo, ella era mucho más joven. Era una niña como de 12 años de edad, por lo cual no estaba totalmente desarrollada, pero era muy linda de todas maneras. Tenía un rubio cabello corto atado en dos trenzas en su cabeza y sus bellos ojos eran de un color marrón. Vestía con una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta abierta marrón de mangas largas y una falda corta de color naranja y en sus pies traía unas lindas sandalias. Sin mencionar que en su cintura traía un cinturón de cuero que cargaba en él un látigo y al parecer un par de llaves doradas. La marca del gremio se encontraba en su mano derecha y era de color amarillo.

La otra persona que hablo también era una chica pero ella si tenía 18 años al igual que los demás jóvenes. Esa chica que lucía muy feliz observando al mago de fuego, poseía un largo cabello de color azul oscuro y que estaba ondulado de las puntas y sus hermosos ojos de enamorada eran mismo color. Ella vestía con un vestido tipo abrigo de color azul marino que marcaba su atractivo cuerpo con sus atributos y que también traía un chal a la altura de los hombros. Tenía unas botas largas de color marrón y medias largas del mismo color. Además traía en su cabeza, un gorro ruso Cossak que traía unos decorativos en forma de copo de nieve. Y la marca del mismo gremio que los jóvenes, se encontraba en su pierna derecha y era de color azul marino.

La pequeña niña se llamaba Lucia Dragneel, y era una maga de espíritus celestiales además de que era la hermana menor de Tsuna. Mientras que la chica de cabello azul que estaba locamente enamorada del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se llamaba Raine Loxar Fullbuster, y es una usuaria de la magia de creación de nombre Ice Make.

-¡Lucia, Raine, no se distraigan! ¡Nosotras no podemos quedarnos quieta todo el tiempo!- Exclamo Alicia muy seria.

-¡Si! ¡Lo sé, Alicia-san!- Respondió Lucia muy determinada.

-Raine también lo sabe, no puedo dejar que Tsuna-sama ensucie sus manos sucios criminales como estos- Dijo la maga de hielo muy seria.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Serena muy determinada para luchar mientras sujetaba entre sus manos ese bastón de platino.

Las cuatro chicas magas observaron como un gran grupo de esos criminales comenzaron a acercarse frenéticamente a ellas mientras sujetaban en sus manos espadas, hachas, bates, martillos y muchas más armas de combate cercano. Pero mientras los bandidos se acercaban, cierta chica de cabello escarlata piso con firmeza como si preparaba para correr y al mismo tiempo se rodeaba de una leve aura de color dorado.

 **-¡Meteor!-**

Tras gritar eso, Alicia se impulsó hacia adelante y cuando lo hizo provoco que esa aura dorada se hiciera más fuerte y cubriera todo su cuerpo, y sin mencionar que de repente comenzó a volar a gran velocidad como si fuera un meteoro de luz. Con esa gran velocidad poseyendo su cuerpo, la peliescarlata comenzó a moverse entre el gran grupo de bandidos con armas y aunque estos lanzaban ataques para golpear a esa misteriosa luz, fallaban miserablemente.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta luz?! ¡No puedo golpearla!- Grito furioso uno de los criminales lleno de frustración mientras lanzaba frenéticos ataques con su espada.

-¡Es una molestia!- Apoyo otro criminal en la misma situación.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Tipos como ustedes no podrán alcanzar la velocidad de un meteorito!- Dijo Alicia en tono burlón.

La usuaria de magia de cuerpo celestial, tras volar un rato entre los criminales para burlase de ellos, se elevó y se posiciono por encima de ellos. Tras hacer eso, Alicia apunto siete de sus dedos hacia ellos, y cuando lo hizo, las puntas de esos siete dedos comenzaron a desatar un pequeño destello dorado. Al mismo tiempo detrás de esa chica, en el cielo de la noche aparecieron siete círculos mágicos del mismo dorado color que estaban formadas de una forma que parecía la constelación de la Osa Mayor.

 **-¡Nanatsu no Hoshi no Sabakare! ¡Grand Chariot!-**

En ese momento, esos círculos mágicos dorados que se mantenían en el cielo liberaron una feroz lluvia de rayos dorados que caían a gran velocidad en dirección al suelo en donde estaban ese gran grupo de bandidos. Y como si fueran una lluvia de meteoritos, cuando esos destellos dorados tocaban el suelo causaban grandes explosiones que mandaban a volar a la mayoría de los criminales, pero los que lograron esquivar ese ataque siguieron avanzando en dirección a las otras magas.

Pero en vez de quedarse simplemente quieta, Lucia mostrando una sonrisa desafiante, tomo con su mano derecha una de las llaves doradas que había en su cinturón y la levanto, y cuando hizo eso, esa llave dorada comenzó a brillar fuertemente como si fuera una estrella.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Jinbakyu no Tobira! ¡Sagitario!-**

En ese momento el brillo de la llave dorada que sujetaba Lucia aumento y en un instante se desvaneció. Pero cuando esa luz desapareció, todos observaron como de repente había aparecido un hombre alto de cabello negro y cabeza alargada y delgada. Pero sin duda lo más destacado de ese ser era el enorme disfraz de caballo que llevaba puesto, dejando libre su cabeza y manos. Sin mencionar que por encima de ese disfraz utilizaba ropa estilo medieval, camisa y corbatín rojo bajo un chaleco sin mangas y pantalones cortos a rayas color piel y rojo. Y en espalda llevaba un bolso donde porta sus flechas y en su mano un gran arco plateado.

-¿Necesita mi ayuda, Lucia-dono, Moshi-moshi?- Pregunto ese espíritu celestial en una posición como si fuera un soldado.

-¡Si! ¡Por favor, encárgate de esos tipos!- Pidió la niña rubia muy amablemente mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia aquellos criminales que se dirigían hacia ella.

-¡Entendido! ¡Déjemelo a mí, Moshi-moshi!- Respondió Sagitario tomando algunas flechas de su bolso.

Cuando tomo las flechas con las pezuñas de su traje, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del centauro las posiciono en su arco plateado y las apunto hacia esos criminales encapuchados que se sorprendieron en gran medida al ver ese hombre de disfraz de caballo o por así decirlo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién en ese tipo vestido como caballo?- Preguntaba uno de los encapuchados que sostenía una espada.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Rebánalo!- Exclamo furioso otro de los hombres que sostenía una hacha.

Los criminales siguieron avanzando con la intención de herir a las chicas, pero con rapidez Sagitario disparo las flechas que sostenía en su arco y cuando lo hizo, esas flechas se multiplicaron en una gran cantidad e incapacitaron a varios criminales en unos segundos. Pero Lucia y Sagitario no eran los únicos que se encargaban de esos soldados con armas. La maga de hielo del grupo de jóvenes magos se encontraba rodeada de varios criminales, pero ella en vez de estar asustada como una persona normal, estaba muy seria mientras tenía sus dos manos juntas en una extraña forma y rodeaba de una fría aura azul.

 **-¡Ice Make: Battle Axe!-**

Raine dio un giro con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que apunto sus dos frías manos hacia adelante, y en ese instante, una ráfaga de un cortante hielo en forma circular surgió de las manos de la peliazul oscuro y golpeo fuertemente a los criminales, desarmándolos y mandándolos a volar para que después cayeran al suelo desmayados. Pero algunos cuantos hombres con armas cortantes en sus manos lograron esquivar la gran hacha circular de hielo y levantaron sus armas ya que tenían la intención de cortar a la maga de hielo por la espalda.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Raine se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sus enemigos y dándose la vuelta, junto nuevamente sus manos y estas no tardaron en rodearse de una fría aura azul.

 **-¡Ice Make: Knuckle!-**

Raine dirigió sus gélidas manos hacia adelante provocando que del suelo en frente de sus pies surgiera unos cinco gigantes puños de hielo que impactaron fuertemente contra el grupo de criminales y los mandaron a volar. Antes de terminar chocando contra una casa de concreto, ese grupo de criminales atacados por la maga de hielo pasaron por encima de otra zona de batalla en la zona alta y quemada de la ciudad de Oak.

En esa zona, un grupo de criminales, tanto mujeres con pistolas como hombres con espadas, tenían una formación de círculo y en el centro de ese círculo se encontraba acorralada una bella joven pelinegra que estaba en posición de lucha mientras sujetaba fuertemente un largo bastón platino entre sus dos manos.

-Parece que estoy rodeada…- Comento Serena observando la situación en donde se encontraba.

-Estas acabada, señorita. Pero, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?- Dijo uno de los hombres encapuchados que tenía una espada en su mano derecha.

-¿Un trato?- Repitió la pelinegra confundida.

-Si. Ya que eres muy bella, no queremos herirte, así que te propongo que bajes esa arma que tienes en tus lindas manos y te unas a nuestro bando. ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntaba el mismo hombre con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-¡Oye, maldito! ¡No te dejes convencer por una cara bonita, vamos a matarla!- Regaño una mujer del grupo de criminales con un par de pistolas en ambas manos.

-¡Cállate!- Contesto groseramente la mayoría de los hombres que conformaban el círculo.

-Oh, que amables son, ¿Creen que soy bella y linda?- Preguntaba Serena mostrando una pícara sonrisa a sus enemigos.

-¡Si! ¡Eres una joven realmente…!-

Pero antes de que el hombre de ese círculo de criminales terminara su frase, recibió en su cara una fuerte patada por parte de una veloz y seria Serena que había apareció en frente de el en un segundo, dejando sorprendido a todos los demás hombres y mujeres de ese conjunto de bandidos.

-¡No soporto los halagos de un sucio bandido!- Exclamo seriamente la chica demonio.

-¡Maldita!- Grito furiosa una criminal.

Esa criminal poseía en ambas manos una pistola cargada y con rapidez levanto ambas, y apretando el gatillo disparo una gran ráfaga de balas. Pero Serena al ver lo que hizo su enemigo, con una mayor rapidez comenzó a girar su bastón de platino y la veloz rotación de este detuvo por completo cada una de las balas disparadas de la mujer, dejando a todos aún más impresionados de lo que ya estaban.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Detuvo las balas con un simple bastón?!- Reacciono asombrada la tiradora.

-¡No la subestimes, ella sigue siendo una maga! ¡Acaben con ella!- Ordeno seriamente uno de los hombres del grupo.

Con gran rapidez y furia, un total de cinco hombres levantaron sus filosas espadas y hachas y después las dirigieron en dirección a Serena pero esta con veloces reflejos esquiva cada uno de los ataques. Después la pelinegra, contrataco lanzando dos patadas hacia dos de esos hombres y golpeo violentamente sus caras. Luego a otros hombres les impacto un fuerte codazo dejándolos inconsciente y al último lo azoto contra el suelo tras golpearlo fuertemente con su bastón.

Pero acabar con cinco hombres no hacia una gran diferencia, ya que Serena todavía estaba rodeaba de una gran cantidad de criminales, pero eso no la preocupaba. De repente el bastón platino que Serena sostenía entre sus manos comenzó a ser rodeado por una intensa y flameante aura rosada, y en ese momento, su dueña con un rostro muy serio, comenzó a girar velozmente el bastón como si estuviera planeando algo.

-¡Prueben el poder del caos!- Dijo seriamente esa chica demonio.

Tras decir esas palabras, Serena con gran fuerza golpeo el quemado suelo de la zona con su bastón y cuando lo hizo, se pudo observar como por el suelo apareció y desvaneció una creciente ola de energía rosada que de repente comenzó a salir del suelo.

 **-¡Chaos Wave!-**

Cuando la joven de cabello negro dijo el nombre de su hechizo, por todas las zonas del suelo por donde había pasado esa onda rosada habían apareció olas llameantes de color rosado y de gran poder destructivo que lastimaron, dejaron inconscientes y mandaron a volar a todos los criminales que tenían intención de dañar Serena. Pero todavía había una gran cantidad de enemigos, y tras disiparse esas demoniacas llamas rosadas, Serena no se dio cuenta de cómo algunos criminales estaban a algunos metros detrás de ella y apuntando sus pistolas cargadas a ella.

-¡Muere, maldita! ¡Disparen!- Ordeno un maligno criminal al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Maldición, me descuide…!- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

Cuando la pelinegra trato de darse la vuelta y echarse a un lado, ya era demasiado tarde, todos los criminales con pistolas en sus manos habían apretados los gatillos de sus armas y dispararon una gran cantidad de balas que avanzaban a una gran velocidad. Pero de repente una persona se puso en medio del espacio que había entre Serena y las balas en movimiento.

Esa persona era un joven musculo de 18 años de edad que poseía un largo cabello negro puntiagudo atado en una cola de caballo y poseía también unos serios y filosos ojos de color marrón. Sus orejas estaban decoradas con algunos piercings, y vestía con una chaqueta negra sin mangas sobre un suéter de color verde tampoco con mangas. Traía además un pantalón blanco con bordes negros que llegaba hasta los tobillos y unas botas negras con decoraciones metálicas. También tenía un par de guantes marrones sin punta. Ese joven además tenía en su hombro izquierda la misma marca de gremio que los anteriores jóvenes y era de color negro.

-¡Ryos!- Dijo Serena sorprendida.

-¡Quédate atrás!- Ordeno el pelinegro seriamente.

De repente todos los presentes observaron sorprendidos como todas las balas que los criminales habían disparado impactaron ferozmente contra la piel de aquel joven pelinegro. Pero también observaron como todas las balas después cayeron al suelo y lucían aplastadas como si hubieran chocado contra algo realmente duro. Y después miraron detalladamente y vieron como toda la piel de ese hombre se había revestido de un duro hierro con toques escamosos.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes, escoria?- Hablo el pelinegro muy serio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su piel es de hierro?!- Reacciono uno de los criminales muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué clase de malditos monstruos son estos niños?!- Dijo otro criminal igual de sorprendido.

Ese joven de aspecto rebelde era Ryos Redfox, un Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación aunque también podía usar la magia de Escritura Solida. Ese joven tras haber hablado rápidamente comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire llenando así sus metálicas mejillas.

 **-¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!-**

El joven de largo cabello negro, liberando al mismo tiempo el sonido de una bestia rugiendo, lanzo de su boca un colosal tornado de hierro que colisiono contra varios soldados y tras lastimarlos, los lanzo volando por los aires para que después colisionaran con varios edificios de concreto. Pero todavía había una gran cantidad de criminales.

-Aún quedan algunos- Dijo Serena muy seria.

-Aléjate. Voy a volver a lanzar mi rugido- Informo Ryos igual de serio.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! ¡De esos tipos me encargo yo!-

Tanto Serena como Ryos levantaron la mirada y observaron como la persona que había gritado también salto muy alto y ahora se encontraba descendiendo a gran velocidad. Esa persona era una chica joven como de 18 años de edad muy bella pero un poco musculosa y ruda. Ella tenía un largo cabello de color café atado en una cola de caballo pero con algunos flecos de los dos lados y en su frente, y sus ojos de lindo color negro oscuro. Esa chica vestía con un vestido corto de color verde con botones cerrados, de mangas largas pero dobladas y el cuello levantado. También tenía un pantalón licra de color marrón y unas botas negras. Y su marca del gremio se encontraba en su antebrazo derecho.

-¡Sonia!- Reaccionaron Serena y Ryos al ver a su compañera en el aire.

Si. El nombre de esa chica era Sonia Strauss, una usuaria de la magia de Take Over y era prima de Marcus. Ella ahora se encontraba descendiendo a una gran velocidad y con dirección a un grupo de criminales que al ver a la chica que estaba cayendo del aire, de inmediato tomaron sus pistolas y bastones mágicos y se prepararon para disparar. Pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacerlo, el brazo derecho de Sonia fue rodeado por una intensa luz blanca.

 **-¡Beast Arm: Black Bear!-**

Cuando el brazo de la pelicafe dejo de brillar, todos muy sorprendidos observaron cómo había cambiado a un musculoso tamaño sin mención que estaba rodeado completamente por un pelaje negro. Ese mismo brazo, Sonia lo impacto con gran fuerza en el suelo y causo un leve terremoto que abrió varias grietas en el suelo y además mando a volar por los aires a los criminales que querían dispararle para que después cayeran el agrietado suelo con mucho dolor.

Los jóvenes magos siguieron luchando ferozmente contra todos esos criminales durante un buen rato. Pero después de algunos minutos, todos los criminales habían sido derrotados y se encontraban tirados en el quemado suelo de la zona alta de Oak, mientras que los jóvenes magos se reunieron en el centro de la zona y ahora mismo, cierto joven pelirosa tenía en sus manos a unos de los criminales inconscientes y lo agitaba violentamente.

-¡Habla de una vez, escoria! ¡Dinos donde está tu jefe o si no te calcinare!- Exclamaba Tsuna mientras agitaba a ese criminal de color carbonizado.

-Pero si eso ya lo hiciste, Tsuna- Comento Happy observando la situación.

-Además que ese tipo ya está desmayado, Tsuna. No puede darte ninguna respuesta- Informo Serena a su compañero.

-Maldición, que debiluchos, ¿Y se hacen llamar magos?- Dijo quejoso el mago de fuego para después soltar al delincuente que cayó al suelo de cara.

-Por eso te dije que te contuvieras, idiota. Ahora no hay nadie que nos diga donde está escondido su jefe, y si no lo capturamos no podremos cobrar la recompensa- Comento Serena muy triste y un poco enojada.

-No hables como si todo hubiera sido culpa a mí. Todos ustedes también dejaron en este estado a estos debiluchos- Dijo Tsuna tocando levemente con su pie a uno de los desmayados criminales en el suelo.

-En eso no podemos contradecirlo. Nosotros también nos excedimos un poco- Dijo Alicia un poco arrepentida.

-Decir "un poco" es quedarse corto…- Susurro Happy observando lo destruido que había quedado el campo de batalla.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos buscando por la zona para ver si hay más criminales que puedan decirnos donde está el tipo que buscamos?- Preguntaba Marcus muy serio.

-¿Pero acaso esta zona no era en donde se reunían todos los criminales de la ciudad?- Preguntaba ahora Raine confusa.

-Lo es. Pero puede que tal vez se hayan escapado algunos- Contesto Ryos.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos en capturar a ese tipo. El cliente de la petición dijo que es posible que el solo durara un día en esta ciudad y después se vaya a otra para reunirse con sus demás lacayos. Cada vez se está haciendo más tarde- Informo Sonia un poco molesta.

-Sonia-san tiene razón. Así que por favor, hermano, si nos volvemos a encontrar con un criminal no lo dejes inconsciente antes de que lo hagamos hablar, ¿Está bien?- Dijo Lucia sonriendo amablemente a su familiar.

-Sí, si…- Contesto el pelirosa mientras se limpiaba las orejas.

-Es en serio, Tsuna, tienes que controlarte. Si hubieras seguido el plan desde un principio en vez provocar a los delincuentes e incendiar el bar, estos tipos nos hubieran dicho la localización de su base y de su jefe hace tiempo- Dijo Alicia levemente enfurecida.

-Ya dejen de quejarse tanto y vámonos- Contesto Tsuna un poco cansado.

-Antes de que se vayan, ¿Podrían explicarme que pasó aquí, jóvenes?-

Al escuchar repentinamente esa voz masculina, todos los jóvenes magos y el Exceed procedieron a darse la vuelta y pudieron observaron como al quemado campo de batalla lleno de desmayados criminales se estaba acercando un hombre adulto muy musculoso que vestía con ropas oscuras, tenía una capa que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y una capucha cubriendo un poco de su serio rostro.

-¿Eh? Oye, viejo, deberías ir a tu casa, esta zona es peligrosa- Dijo Tsuna al ver al hombre.

-No soy tan mayor para que me llames "viejo", joven. Y no me iré hasta que me contestes… ¿Por qué mis hombres están tirados en el suelo?- Dijo ese hombre seriamente.

-¿Tus hombres?...Acaso, ¿Tu eres el jefe de todos estos tipos?- Preguntaba Tsuna mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, lo soy, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tienes asuntos conmigo?- Preguntaba ese serio encapuchado.

-Sí que los tengo. Tengo un serio asunto llamado "recompensa"- Respondió Tsuna chocando sus puños con severa fuerza.

-Parece que nuestro trabajo se nos ha facilitado. Te capturaremos aquí mismo, Vane- Comento Marcus sonando sus nudillos.

-¿Me capturaran? ¿Acaso son de esos magos de gremio que siempre quieren capturarme por mi gran recompensa? Pero si solo son unos mocosos- Dijo quejoso el criminal de supuesto nombre Vane.

-J-Jefe…Vane…- Hablo de repente uno de los apenas consientes hombres tirados en el suelo.

-Parece que algunos de ustedes siguen consientes- Reacciono Vane muy tranquilo.

-N-Nos alegra…que este aquí…J-Jefe…por favor…acabe con esos…mocosos- Dijo otro de los apenas consientes criminales.

-Mo…cosos…ahora van a ser víctimas…de la poderosa magia…de nuestro Jefe…van a morir…- Exclamo difícilmente una de las apenas consientes mujeres criminales.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso también eres mago?- Preguntaba el emocionado Tsuna ansioso de una pelea interesante.

-Así es, joven. Con mi poderosa magia de gravedad, yo, el gran Vane, los aplastare a cada uno de uste…-

Pero antes de que ese supuesto poderoso mago pudiera atacar, abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al ver como en pocos segundos se posiciono en frente de él, un joven de cabello rosa y ojos marrones que mostraba una desafiante sonrisa con sus filosos dientes mientras encendía en llamas su apretado y duro puño derecho.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Gritando el nombre de su ataque, ese mismo joven de cabello rosa impacto un fuerte y ardiente golpe en medio del rostro del musculoso y grande Vane. Ese repentino ataque lo dejo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos, y además lo mando a volar con una increíble velocidad en dirección a una de las pocas casas de concreto que quedaban intactas en la zona. Cuando el lastimado jefe de los bandidos choco contra la casa de concreto, la derrumbo y creo una gran nube de polvo. Pero cuando un ligero viento despejo el polvo, todo el mundo logro ver como Vanes se encontraba tirado entre un montón de bloques, inconsciente y con una quemadura en forma de puño en medio de su cara.

-¡¿DE UN SOLO GOLPE?!- Reaccionaron todos los criminales realmente sorprendidos.

-Que decepcionante, creí que aguantarías más que un golpe, pero no importa. ¡Misión cumplida! ¡Ahora llevémonos a este tipo y volvamos al gremio!- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡Espléndido trabajo, Tsuna-sama! ¡Como se esperaba de usted!- Dijo muy emocionada la enamorada maga de hielo.

-Bien hecho, Tsuna. Ya puedo oler la gran recompensa que nos darán por este tipo- Comento Serena muy contenta.

-Eres muy avara, Serena- Dijo Happy volando a su alrededor.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cuando Tsuna, Lucia y tu estén cerca de ser echados de su casa por no pagar la renta, podrás juzgarme!- Contesto la pelinegra molesta.

-¡Derrotaron nuestro jefe con un solo golpe! ...¡¿Quién demonios son esos mocosos?!- Preguntaba uno de los impresionados criminales tirados en el suelo.

-¿Quién somos?- Escucho Tsuna para mirar a ese tipo con un serio rostro- ¡Somos Fairy Tail, Idiota! ¡Recuérdalo!-

 **Segundo Arco.**

 **Capítulo 1/40: ¡Calma!**

 _Al día siguiente…_

Después de haber capturado al criminal que le pedían en su misión, los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail cobraron la gran recompensa con éxito. Pero por desgracia debido a todos los daños provocados en la ciudad de Oak, esa recompensa fue reducida en gran medida. Sin mencionar que para que el padre y la madre de cierta joven de cabello escarlata no se enteraran y los regañaran, ellos tuvieron que salir rápidamente de la ciudad mientras se escondían de los soldados del consejo mágico.

Y así tras pasar la noche entera huyendo, durmiendo en una pequeña posada de un pueblo entre los bosques de Fiore, y pasar un rato en unos carruajes, ahora mismo los jóvenes de Fairy Tail caminaban por un recto camino mientras los bañaba la cálida luz del sol brillante, aunque algunos de los jóvenes no tenían muy buen aspecto ya que lucían molestos y algunos al parecer estaban muy mareados.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Happy volando al lado de su compañero.

-C-Claro que lo estoy… ¿P-Porque no…lo estaría?- Contesto Tsuna pasando su mano por su regurgitado estómago.

-No sé, ¿Tal vez será por nuestro pequeño viaje en carruaje?- Menciono Sonia con una pequeña y maligna sonrisa.

-E-En todo caso… ¿Por qué tuvimos que tomar…un carruaje?...Pudimos haber llegado a Magnolia a pie…- Preguntaba Marcus que estaba en el mismo estado de mareado que el pelirosa.

-Opino…lo mismo…- Apoyo Ryos con el mismo problema de mareo que los otros dos Dragons Slayers.

-Lo siento por ustedes, Ryos, Marcus, pero por ti no, Tsuna, tú te lo merecías. Tú destruiste la mayoría de la ciudad y por eso nos quitaron casi toda la recompensa para sus reparaciones. El viaje en carruaje fue tu castigo- Informo Serena muy molesta.

-Pero ya les dije que ustedes también tuvieron bastante culpa en eso. Yo vi como noqueabas a varios de esos idiotas con tu bastón y luego destruiste algunas casas con tu maldición- Contesto Tsuna también molesto.

-Nada de excusas, fue tu culpa y punto. Pero ahora no voy a poder pagar el alquiler de este mes en Fairy Hills y tendré problemas con la maestra- Dijo la pelinegra soltando de sus tristes ojos una cascada de lágrimas.

-Lo siento. Pero apuesto que si hubieras usado tu forma de demonio, hubiéramos asustado a esos tipos lo suficiente como para que nos digieran donde estaba su jefe y no hubiéramos destruido la ciudad…tal vez- Menciono Tsuna imaginativo.

-Idiota, Si hiciera eso, ¿qué sentido hubiera tenido que Jellal-san me obsequiara una herramienta mágica que me permite usar mi maldición sin tener que transformarme en demonio?- Contesto Serena mostrando el bastón platino que había tomado un tamaño pequeño y que cargaba en un cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

-Además, Tsuna, si hubieras seguido el plan desde un principio es posible que toda la destrucción de la zona alta de la ciudad se hubiera evitado- Dijo Marcus ya recuperado del mareo al igual que Ryos.

-Es verdad, idiota- Apoyo Sonia a su primo albino.

-Ellos tienen un buen punto, Tsuna-sama- Comento Raine un poco dudosa.

-¿Ves? Hasta Raine piensa lo mismo-Hablo Alicia-El plan era realmente simple. Solo teníamos que entrar al bar, Serena coquetearía un poco con esos borrachos y les sacaría el lugar en donde estaba su jefe-

-Pero tú en vez de eso comenzaste a discutir con los criminales, y cuando uno intento darte un puñetazo, tú lo noqueaste y cuando sus compañeros intentaron ayudarlo, tú incendiaste todo el bar- Dijo Ryos molesto también.

-Cállate, idiotas, no necesito que me lo recuerden. Además no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, esos tipos me miraban con una mala cara que me molestaba y yo se las arregle con mis puños- Contesto el pelirosa quejoso.

-¿Sera esa la verdadera razón, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Happy en un pícaro tono.

-Es verdad, hermano. Es una gran casualidad que esos tipos te "miraran mal" justo cuando Serena-san iba a coquetear con ellos, ¿No crees lo mismo?- Menciono Lucia en el mismo pícaro tono.

-¡Cállense, ustedes dos!- Exclamo el molesto mago de fuego con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas mientras que el Exceed azul y la pequeña maga celestial se reían levemente.

-Pero eso ya no importa. Ahora tengo que encontrar otra forma de pagar el alquiler de mi cuarto en Fairy Hills- Dijo Serena para después soltar un suspiro de tristeza.

-No te preocupes tanto, Serena. Estoy segura que aunque te retrases unos meses, mi madre no estará molesta, después de todo siendo la maestra del gremio conoce lo difícil que es estar en un equipo con tantos "arruina misiones"- Comento la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres con "tantos", Alicia?- Reacciono Marcus un poco ofendido con ese comentario.

-Nada- Contesto la peliescarlata con un mecho azul con un pequeño tono mentiroso.

-Además, Serena-san, si algún día necesita un lugar donde dormir, en nuestra casa tenemos habitaciones disponibles ya que nuestra mama sigue de gira y ya conoces la situación de nuestro papa- Dijo Lucia sonriente.

-Gracias por la invitación, Lucia-chan, pero estoy seguro que si duermo en la misma casa que Tsuna, cierta persona podría sufrir un infarto o podría intentar hacerme algo muy malo…- Contesto Serena con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-Raine está de acuerdo con eso- Menciono la peliazul oscuro con un aterrador rostro y voz mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de una temible y gélida aura negra.

-En todo caso, esperemos que la maestra no se estere de esta misión. Contando esta ya serian 4 ciudades que destruidos en todo el mes- Dijo Marcus un poco asustado.

-Yo también espero que mi madre tampoco se entere, al igual que mi padre. A pesar de que logramos ocultarnos del consejo mágico que visito la escena del crimen, tengo un muy mal presentimiento…- Comento Alicia recordando lo aterradora que podía a llegar su madre.

 _Mientras tanto…_

En una de las ciudades más antiguas pero poblada del vasto de Fiore llamada Magnolia, se encontraba el gran edificio del famoso gremio llamado Fairy Tail. Se localizaba en el centro de la amplia y hermosa ciudad y más que un edificio, parecía un enorme castillo de varios pisos y torres con techos puntiagudos y anaranjados. Y en el centro del castillo de concreto de gran tamaño, colgaba y se agitaba con la brisa del cálido viento una bandera naranja de gran tamaño que poseía en el centro la marca de Fairy Tail en un ardiente color rojo.

En el interior del castillo, había varios pisos conectados por escaleras. Había varios cuartos para múltiples funciones, el gremio también poseía una piscina y tiendas de souvenirs. Pero todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban reunidos en la sala central del edificio que tenía varias mesas, sillas e incluso un par de bares que estaban llenos de deliciosas bebidas de todo tipo. La mayoría de los miembros de ese ruidoso gremio se encontraban comiendo, bebiendo y celebrando alegremente mientras que algunos otros estaban en diferentes misiones.

Pero en uno de los cuartos del segundo piso del gremio se encontraba una cierta persona. Ese cuarto era la sala del maestro, y no era tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, era una habitación de tamaño normal. Ese cuarto estaba decorada con lindas cortinas rojas en las ventanas, algunas plantas en materos en las esquinas, tenía algunos estantes llenos de libros, también tenía algunos muebles, un escritorio lleno de cosas, pero sin duda lo más desatacado de ese cuarto era como en las paredes de madera había colgadas un montón de relucientes espadas de todas formas y tamaños.

Y en esa habitación se encontraba una persona que estaba mirando algunas de las espadas colgadas de la pared de una manera pensativa. Esa persona era una hermosa mujer mayor de aspecto joven y de una voluptuosa y esbelta figura. Ella poseía un largo cabello de color escarlata que llegaba hasta su espalda y sus ojos eran de un bello color marrón. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa negra de mangas cortas que estaba por debajo de una armadura metálica que también cubría los hombros, manos y brazos de esa hermosa mujer. También llevaba una falda azul que llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y unas botas de color negro. Y su sello de Fairy Tail se localizaba en el centro de su brazo derecho y era de un hermoso color azul.

Ella la poderosa séptima maestra del gremio llamado Fairy Tail de la ciudad de Magnolia y también era la persona que era conocido por el apodo de "Titania" al cual muchas personas temian y respetaban, sin mencionar que era la madre de Alicia Scarlet. Ella era Erza Scarlet, la cual ahora mismo al parecer se encontraba muy pensativa mientras observaba algunas de las pocas espadas y demás armas de su colección colgadas de las paredes de la habitación.

-¿Cuál debería escoger?- Se preguntaba Erza pensativa tomando dos espadas en sus manos.

-Maestra, voy a entrar-

Al momento de escuchar esa voz, la bella mujer con ligera armadura procedió a voltear la mirada en dirección a la puerta de la habitación y observo como se abrió y por ella entro una bella mujer mayor pero de aspecto joven que también poseía una voluptuosa y curvilínea figura. Su largo cabello que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su cuello era de color blanco y sus bellos ojos que combinaban perfectamente con la linda sonrisa de su rostro eran de color azul. Ella vestia con un largo vestido rojo con algunas cintas rosadas y unas sandalias marrones. Y su marca de Fairy Tail era de color blanco y se encontraba en su pierna izquierda. El nombre de esa mujer era Mirajane Strauss Dreyar, conocida anteriormente como Mirajane "La Demonio".

-Mira, que bueno que estas aquí. Quisiera preguntarte- Dijo Erza al ver a la madre de Marcus.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- Reacciono la mujer albina un poco confundida.

-Dime, ¿Cuál de estas dos espadas piensas que es mejor?- Preguntaba Erza mostrándole a su amiga una espada reluciente de color platino en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha una espada negra de gran tamaño y filo.

-¿Espadas? ¿Para qué quiere saber eso, Maestra? ¿Acaso ira a alguna batalla?- Preguntaba ahora Mirajane ante la pregunta de la peliescarlta.

-No son para una batalla. Estoy intentando decidir cuál espada sería mejor para castigar a Tsuna, Marcus y a los demás por haber destruido una parte de la ciudad de Oak, y dime, ¿Cuál crees que es mejor? ¿O crees que debería usar las dos?- Preguntaba Erza muy emocionada.

-Así que es para eso…Pero, Maestra, ¿No cree que haya al menos una pequeña posibilidad de que esta vez Marcus, Tsuna y los demás no destruyan nada en esta misión?- Comento Mirajane con una leve sonrisa.

-Mirajane… ¿Acabas de escuchar las palabras que salieron de tu boca?- Preguntaba Erza con un serio rostro.

-Si. Las escuche…tal vez tome algo que me cayó mal…pero, Maestra, al menos deberías esperar a tener pruebas del éxito de su misión- Dijo la albina tras soltar un leve suspiro.

-Las tengo. Hace unos momentos llegaron un montón de cuentas para pagar las destrucciones provocadas por la ciudad de Oak. En serio, aunque diga que no se parecen, Tsuna se parece mucho a su padre…aunque yo también tengo que admitir que Alicia saco un poco de mi habito de no poder contener su fuerza. Ahora puedo entender cómo se sentía el tercero pagando todas las destrucciones que provocamos…- Dijo la peliescarlta un poco apenadas al recordar su juventud.

-Tienes razón. Marcus saco el mismo hábito por parte de su papa y mío- Dijo Mirajane sonriente para después abrir sus ojos con leve sorpresa- Es verdad, con toda esta charla se me olvide para que vine. Maestra acaba de llegar una carta para usted- luego Mira enseño el sobre blanco que contenía esa supuesta carta en sus manos.

-¿Una carta? Por dime que no son más cuentas para pagar. Si lo son estoy un poco asustada que cuando esos jóvenes lleguen podría terminar matándolos- Dijo Erza levemente asustada.

-Yo también pensé que eran más cuentas al principio, pero mire mejor la carta, Maestra- Menciono la albino levantando el sobre.

Con lo que dijo la mujer albina, la séptima maestra fijo sus ojos marrones en la carta y observo como en el centro de esta se encontraba un sello de color platino con una del mismo color en medio.

-Ese símbolo… ¿Es una carta del consejo mágico?- Reacciono Erza un poco sorprendida.

-Si. Al principio pensé que el gremio se había metido en problemas, pero cuando el soldado del consejo mágico que trajo la carta me la entrego dijo que venía de parte de Jellal- Explico la mujer albina.

-¿De Jellal? Ahora que recuerdo él ha estado ocupándose de algunos asuntos del consejo así que no le he visto en algunos días, me pregunto que será- Dijo la peliescarlta tomando la carta en sus manos recubiertas por guantes metálicos.

-¿Tal vez sea una carta romántica para su querida amada? Dígame, Maestra, ¿No le gustaría que fuera eso?- Dijo Mirajane en un pequeño tono de burla.

-No seas tonta, Mira. Jellal jamás usaría el símbolo del consejo en algo tan infantil como una carta de amor- Contesto Erza con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras que en realidad pensaba-Aunque tampoco me molestara que lo hiciera-

La "no" esposa pero si amada de Jellal Fernandez procedió a desdoblar el sobre perfectamente doblado y cuando lo hizo comenzó a leer. Moviendo sus marrones ojos para la lectura de la escritura de la carta, Erza estaba muy pensativa. Pero cuando termino de leer en silencio el contenido de la carta por parte de Jellal, la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail abrió levemente los ojos debido a una pequeña reacción de sorpresa.

-Esto es…- Murmuro Erza muy seria.

 _Más tarde ese mismo día…_

Después de una hora caminando por el camino en medio del bosque, los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail junto con un Exceed llegaron a la amplia y bella ciudad de Magnolia. Entrando a la ciudad y caminando por las calles que ellos ya conocían, los jóvenes no tardaron mucho en llegar al centro de la ciudad en donde se encontraba en gran castillo de su gremio. Y cuando llegaron, cierto joven de cabello rosa coloco sus manos sobre los dos lados de la gran puerta y la empujo con gran fuerza.

-¡Llegamos!- Exclamo Tsuna abriendo las puertas de su gremio.

Cuando ambos lados de la puerta se abrieron, los jóvenes y el Exceed observaron cómo el comedor principal del gremio lleno de largas mesas, sillas y un par de bares a los lados estaban llenos de miembros de Fairy Tail muy alegres que conversaban, bebían, comían, se reían, se emborrachan, dibujaban, bailaban, peleaban, o hacían muchas otras cosas. Ese alocado y alegre ambiente era sin duda el ambiente de Fairy Tail.

Los jóvenes magos procedieron a entrar al gremio y cada uno tomo una diferente dirección, aunque la mayoría se posiciono muy cerca del bar del gremio en donde se encontraban bebiendo alegremente un par de personas. Algunas de esas personas eran un par de viejos hombres, uno de cabello azul purpura y otro con carba en la cabeza pero con una esponjada barba café. Y otra era una mujer mayor pero de aspecto joven y un hermoso cabello marrón y que tenía un voluptuoso cuerpo sin mencionar que solo vestía un pantalón rojo y la parte superior de un biquini, además que entre sus manos tenía un enorme tarro lleno de alcohol.

-Hola, chicos, ya regresaron. ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?- Preguntaba el hombre viejo llamado Macao que sostenía una cerveza en su mano.

-¡Obviamente la completamos!- Respondió Tsuna con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo Happy igual de orgulloso.

-¿En serio? ¿Y esta vez no destruyeron nada o sí?- Pregunto ahora el hombre de nombre Wakaba.

-En serio quisiera poder responder que "no lo hicimos"…- Dijo Alicia muy deprimida con un aura negra de pesadez rodeando su cuerpo.

-Tuvimos que entregar casi toda nuestra recompensa para las reparaciones de la ciudad, sin mencionar que nos pasamos toda la noche escondiéndonos para que los soldados de consejo no nos encontraran- Menciono Serena en el mismo estado de depresión.

-¡Ya lo imaginábamos! ¡Ustedes nunca cambiaran!- Dijo un borracho Macao entre varias risas.

-¡Ustedes sin duda se parecen a sus padres!- Comento Wakaba en el mismo estado de risa y borrachera.

-Lo siento, viejos, ¿Podrías repetir eso? No los escuche bien- Dijo el joven pelirosa muy serio y apretando su puño derecho con mucha fuerza al momento de escuchar las palabras de "se parecen"

-¡N-No dijimos nada!- Contestaron ahora asustados los dos ancianos.

-Calma, calma, hermano- Hablo Lucia alegremente tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano mayor.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi papa? No lo veo por ninguna parte- Pregunto Marcus observando los alrededores del alegre gremio.

-Raine tampoco ve a su padre ni a su madre- Comento la maga de hielo tras observar diferentes lugares del gremio.

-Ni los míos- Dijo Sonia también.

-Tampoco están mi mama ni mi maldito viejo- Menciono Ryos de igual manera.

-Oh, es verdad. Laxus, Gray, Juvia y Elfman se fueron a distintas misiones esta mañana. Recuerden que la mayoría de ellos son Magos de Clase S así que no esperen que vayan a regresar en poco tiempo- Contesto la borracha pero hermosa mujer de nombre Cana.

-Y Evergreen se fue a una misión junto con los otros dos miembros de Raijinshu- Menciono Wakaba.

-Y con respecto a Gajeel, Levy y él se fueron juntos a una misión- Contesto un Exceed de color negro vestido con pantalones verdes que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del bar mientras bebía un jugo de kiwi.

-Lily, ¿Y tú no fuiste con ellos?- Preguntaba el pelinegro al ver al compañero de su padre.

-En realidad yo creo que solo querían una excusa para pasar tiempo los dos solos como esposo y esposa que son, asi que yo me quede aquí- Contesto el Exceed de nombre Panterlily.

-¡¿Y Charle?! ¡¿No sabes dónde está, Lily?!- Pregunto el emocionado Exceed azul pensando en su amada.

-Creo que Wendy y ella se fueron a una misión hace poco- Contesto el Exceed negro para después seguir bebiendo su jugo de Kiwi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de Charle…!- Dijo Charle muy deprimido.

-Está bien, está bien- Decía Lucia consolando al Exceed azul pasando su mano por su pelada cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de mi mama? ¿Acaso ella también se fue a alguna misión?- Preguntaba el joven albino de la cuarta generación.

-No. Mira se encuentra en el segundo piso entregándole una carta del consejo a la Maestra que se encuentra en su cuarto- Explico Cana.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaron de repente todos los jóvenes magos.

-¡¿Mi madre está en el gremio?! ¡¿Por qué no dijo eso desde el principio, Cana-san?!- Decía la peliescarlata con un mechón azul muy nerviosa y asustada.

-¡Apuesto que esta vieja no recordaba nada tras beber tanto alcohol!- Grito Ryos furioso.

-¡¿A quién le llamas vieja, maldito punk?!- Contesto Cana lanzándole un gran barril vacío al pelinegro con piercings.

-Además, ¿Cana-san dijo que Mira-san le había entregado una carta del consejo a la maestra? ¿Acaso creen que sea sobre lo que paso en Oak?- Se preguntaba Serena muy asustada.

-Pero si hicimos todo lo posible para que el consejo no nos viera…- Contesto Sonia aunque un poco dudosa y asustada.

-Tal vez se hayan enterado de que fuimos nosotros de alguna otra…En todo caso, sugiero que tomemos otra misión y nos vayamos lo más rápido posible de aquí- Dijo Marcus muy nervioso y serio.

-Opino lo mismo. Aun soy muy joven para morir…- Dijo Lucia muy temerosa de la maestra.

-Entonces, vámonos rápido- Dijo Tsuna también levemente asustado.

Y así los asustados jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación estaban a un punto de dirigirse en dirección al tablón donde colgaban las peticiones, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo lograron escuchar como de repente se abrió una puerta con una severa fuerza y ese sonido provenía del segundo piso del gremio.

-¡¿Ya regresaron Alicia y los demás?!- Grito Erza al momento de salir de su habitación.

-¡Ya es muy tarde!- Reaccionaron todos los jóvenes de la cuarta generación al escuchar la voz de Titania.

Erza con un serio rostro, a continuación se lanzó desde el segundo piso al primero y aterrizo de pie con gran firmeza. Luego la seria y aterradora mujer de cabello escarlata rodeada de pies a cabeza con una mortífera aura carmesí comenzó a avanzar lentamente con dirección a los asustados jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, los cuales ahora estaban una formación de fila, es decir, uno al lado del otro ya que sabían que era imposible escapar de aquella mujer.

-H-Hola…Madre…Y-Ya regresamos- Tartamudeo Alicia debido al gran terror que sentía al igual que los demás.

-Sí, bienvenidos. Y díganme, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión? Espero que no hayan destruido nada- Menciono Erza con una seria y aterradora mirada y tono.

-¡No se preocupe, Maestra! ¡Todo salió perfectame…!-

-¡No mientas!-

Tsuna termino siendo la primera víctima de la séptima maestra, ya que por parte de su metálico y fuerte puño derecho, el pelirosa recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo derribo, lo hizo estrellarse de cara contra el suelo y sin mencionar que le causo un chichón tan grande que podría compararse con una pelota. Debido a eso, todos los jóvenes estaban aún más asustados pero no perdieron la poca compostura que les quedaba ya que podían adivinar que ese bocón Dragon Slayer sería el primero en recibir un castigo.

-¡En serio, muchachos! ¡Aprendan a contener su fuerza! ¡Debido a todos los destrozos que causaron el gremio tiene mucho porque pagar!- Exclamo Erza enseñando la larga cuenta en papel que incluso llegaba hasta el suelo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Se nos olvidó detener al cartero que enviaba las cuentas de la ciudad!- Pensaron todos los jóvenes muy arrepentidos.

-Ahora por eso… ¡Prepárense para su castigo!...- Grito la aterrador Titania invocando un par de grandes espadas en sus manos.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban asustados los jóvenes cerrando sus ojos y cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-…O al menos es lo que me gustaría decir- Dijo Erza de repente.

Ante las siguientes palabras de la madre de Alicia, todos los jóvenes de la cuarta generación, incluyendo Tsuna que ya se había recuperado de ese letal golpe, abrieron los ojos lentamente y bajaron sus brazos con mucho cuidado para observar como la aterradora aura asesina de color carmesí había desaparecido del cuerpo de Erza al igual que las espadas que ella había invocado. Ahora tras liberar un pequeño suspiro, la séptima maestra estaba calmada y con un serio pero no aterrador rostro.

-Sé que es repentino ya que acaban de volver de una, pero voy a encárgales una nueva misión- Dijo Erza seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron todos los jóvenes en tono unísono.

-¿Qué nos vas a encargar una nueva misión? Entonces, ¿No estas enojada, Madre?- Preguntaba Alicia un poco confusa.

-Obviamente lo estoy pero si van a esta misión es mejor que estén en su mejor estado, y si los castigos es muy seguro que estén en cama durante varios días. Además esta misión no se las estoy encargando yo, sino que viene de parte del consejo- Explico la peliescarlta muy seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Por parte del consejo?- Repitió Raine igual de confusa que los demás jóvenes.

-Si- Hablo Erza- Después de su desempeño en la misión de Seven Satan, al parecer el consejo se impresiono con su poder y astucia a pesar de su edad. Así que quieren encomendarles una nueva misión al grupo de jóvenes magos que la realizo. Aunque esta misión viene más por parte de Jellal para que el consejo vea a Fairy Tail con mejores ojos, aunque el también debería saber que la opinión del consejo no nos importa-

-¡Y dígame, Maestra! ¡En esa misión, ¿Podremos luchar con gente fuerte?!- Preguntaba el joven pelirosa del grupo muy emocionado.

-Eso no lo sé. Pero al parecer es una misión para investigar a unos criminales desconocidos que le han causado problemas al consejo desde hace uno meses atrás. Y entonces, ¿Todos ustedes aceptan la misión?- Pregunto Erza sonriendo levemente.

-¡Por supuesto que yo la acepto! ¡Espero que esos supuestos criminales sean fuertes! ¡Estos últimos seis meses he estado entrenado duramente para cuando me encuentre con el inútil de mi padre, y necesito a alguien para probar mi fuerza!- Exclamo Tsuna con una determinada sonrisa mientras chocaba sus puños con gran fuerza.

-Tú no eres el único que ha entrenado estos últimos seis meses, Tsuna. Todos nosotros nos hemos fortalecido para cuando el momento lo requiera y parece que ese momento ahora- Dijo Marcus mostrando una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, y siendo una petición de mi padre no podemos rechazarla- Apoyo Alicia también mostrando una sonrisa.

-Obviamente yo también voy…además prefiero esto al castigo de la maestra- Susurro Serena muy feliz.

-¡Aye, Sir!- Dijo Happy muy contento.

-Suena interesante, así que por supuesto que yo voy- Dijo Ryos mostrando una gran sonrisa de emoción.

-¡Yo también iré!- Contesto Lucia muy animada.

-¡Raine seguirá a Tsuna-sama a cualquier lugar que él vaya!- Exclamo la maga de hielo cubierta de corazones de emoción.

-¡Por supuesto que yo también voy, si no lo hiciera no sería un hombre!- Contesto la emocionada Sonia.

-Pero si eres una mujer…- Susurro la pelinegra de la cuarta generación con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla para después recordar algo- Maestra, usted dijo que la misión era para todo el grupo de jóvenes magos que participaron en esa misión…eso significa, ¿También irán Lisa y Sorano?-

-Sí, las Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth también irán. También ira la hija de Erik y Kinana, y al parecer se incorporaran al grupo dos nuevos miembros provenientes de Lamia Scale- Informo la séptima maestra.

-¿Lamia Scale? ¿Acaso serán ellos dos?- Se preguntaba Raine en sus calmados pensamientos.

-¿Así que nuestra prima y su compañera también vendrán?- Menciono Sonia contenta.

-Así que tiempo que no las vemos, me pregunto si ella también habrán entrenado- Dijo Marcus también contento.

-No importa cuántos miembros sean o si hayan entrenado, ¡Yo solo basto para encargarme de unos criminales de pacotilla!-Luego el Dragon Slayer encendió en llamas su puño derecho debido a su emoción- ¡Estoy más que encendido!-

… _Hace 5 meses atrás…_

En algún desconocido del amplio Reino de Fiore. Se desconocía el lugar exacto de ese lugar, pero era el húmedo interior de una oscura, amplia y extensa cueva. Por todas las paredes y suelos de esa cueva no había ni un solo espacio por donde entrara la luz del sol, y solo había unas pequeñas grietas en las paredes y suelos por donde entraban pequeñas gotas de agua que fluían ligeramente. En el interior de esa oscura cueva, en la que no se sabía por dónde acababa o donde comenzaba, había al parecer una cierta persona que caminaba muy lentamente y rectamente por la ella.

Esa persona al parecer era un hombre de una edad muy madura ya que se podían apreciar las arrugas en su piel oscura que además estaba pintada con algunas líneas horizontales y verticales y su largo cabello que llegaba hasta su cuello y pecho era de un anciano color blanco. Ese hombre más o menos delgado solamente vestía con un pantalón gris que estaba un poco desbaratado y roto y también con una enorme capa en el mismo estado y color, además su huesudo pecho estaba rodeado con una gran cantidad de vendas ensangrentadas. Y por último en su mano derecha se encontraba un bastón de madera que al parecer ayudaba a ese hombre anciano a mantenerse de pie y a caminar.

Ese anciano hombre, a pesar de lo difícil que le era mantenerse de pie con las heridas de su pecho y su edad, simplemente siguió avanzando por esa oscura, húmeda y recta cueva que no parecía llevar a ninguna parte. A pesar de eso el hombre siguió avanzando y avanzando hasta que al parecer llego a una zona de la cueva en donde el camino acababa pero en esa zona también había unas mesas llenas de varios libros y pergaminos antiguos, unas máquinas que al parecer funcionaban con lacrimas mágicas y que estaban conectadas por grandes cables a la cosa más impresionante de ese lugar.

En el centro de esa zona rocosa de la cueva había un enorme tuvo conectado al suelo superior e inferior de la cueva. En el interior de ese enorme tuvo de cristal trasparente había una gran cantidad de líquido azul y luminoso pero dentro de ese líquido sorpresivamente había al parecer una persona. Esa persona, debido a que estaba totalmente desnudo, se pudo apreciar que era un hombre como alrededor de unos 20 años de edad. Ese hombre se encontraba al parecer inconsciente dentro de ese tubo lleno de un líquido desconocido y podía respirar solamente por unas mascara de aire alrededor de su boca y nariz que estaba conectada al exterior del tubo.

El hombre anciano de piel morena fijo su mirada en el hombre inconsciente dentro de ese gran tubo de ensayo lleno de líquido y cuando lo hizo mostro una placentera sonrisa.

-Al fin…Al fin ha llegado el momento…Después de tantos años al fin vas a poder despertar para así poder poner este mundo a tus pies…y a los míos- Decía ese anciano hombre muy complacido.

Ese hombre anciano tras decir esas palabras, nuevamente comenzó a caminar difícilmente con su bastón y en dirección a unas de las maquinas conectadas a ese gran tupo en donde se encontraba ese inconsciente hombre. Cuando se posiciono en frente de la máquina, levanto su huesuda mano derecha y comenzó a apretar varios botones en un orden especifico.

-Si tú hubieras estado a mi lado desde el principio…Jellal…Zeref…Fairy Tail y los demás gremios…Incluso esos malditos de Oracion Seis que me traicionaron… ¡Todo el mundo estaría bajo mi control!...Pero no podías hacerlo debido a que tu poder era tan grande que ni tú podías controlarlo…Pero ahora es diferente…Estoy más que seguro que tu cuerpo ha madurado lo suficiente para controlar ese increíble poder…- Murmuraba ese anciano peliblanco muy feliz.

Mientras hablaba, el anciano hombre oprimía velozmente una secuencia de botones y cuando termino de oprimir todos, algo comenzó a pasar. De repente todo el líquido en el interior de ese enorme tubo de ensayo se evaporo en cuestión de segundos. Después él tuvo de ensayo se elevó. Esas dos acciones provocaron que el hombre en el interior del ya desvanecido tubo de ensayo, se desconectara de la máscara de aire en su rostro y cayera duramente en el rocoso suelo de la cueva. Ese hombre totalmente desnudo estaba tirado en el suelo al parecer inconsciente, pero de repente se pudo observar cómo comenzó a respirar y a mover sus dedos y parpados. Tras haberse despertado completamente, ese hombre tosió un poco debido a un poco de agua en sus pulmones y después se puso de pie.

Estando fuera del tubo de ensayo, la apariencia de ese hombre se pudo apreciar mejor. Ese hombre sin duda tenía como unos 20 años edad de edad y su cuerpo estaba bien cuidado y ejercitado ya que tenía unos brazos y piernas levemente musculosas, un pecho fornido y un bien cuidado abdomen. Poseía un poco mojado y largo cabello de color plateado que llegaba hasta su cuello, y sus fríos ojos eran de un profundo color negro. Y debido a que no tenía ropa se podía apreciar como sus brazos y un poco de su pecho estaba cubiertos de cicatrices de cortes.

-Eh… ¿D-Dónde estoy?- Preguntaba ese hombre peliplateado muy confundido pero con una calmada expresión.

-Sin duda has cambiado. Tu forma de hablar es muy diferente-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono ese hombre de cabello plateado.

El recién despertado procedió a darse a voltear la mirada en dirección en donde se encontraba el anciano hombre con bastón en sus manos, vendas ensangrentadas en su pecho y una capa desbaratada cubriendo su espalda. Cuando lo vio, ese hombre de cabello plateado se sorprendió levemente al principio pero después logro reconocer al anciano en frente de él.

-Tú eres…Brain- Dijo el peliplateado observando al anciano.

-Impresionante. Es increíble que me recuerdes después de que haya pas…-

Antes de poder terminar esa oración, el antiguo maestro del ya disuelto gremio oscuro, Oracion Seis, abrió los ojos y la boca con una gran sorpresa al sentir como de repente su pecho y espalda se vio invadido por dolor tan grande que hizo que soltara el bastón de madera que estaba en sus manos. El anciano hombre bajo la mirada con un poco de dificultad y observo como su pecho había sido atravesado por un objeto que había salido por su espalda. Ese objeto en realidad era el fornido brazo derecho de aquel hombre de cabello plateado que poseía una calmada expresión en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que te recuerdo. ¿Cómo no recordaría al hombre que me mantuvo cautivo por más de 40 años?- Hablo ese serio hombre desnudo.

Luego el hombre de cabello plateado, sin ningún remordimiento, saco su brazo ensangrentado del pecho de Brain, y eso provoca que la sangre de este se dispersara por todo el suelo de la cueva en donde el termino cayendo. El antiguo maestro de Oracion Seis, tirado en el suelo, escupía una gran cantidad de sangre y podía sentir como su muerte era inevitable pero con sus pocos segundos de vida levanto su rostro y observo al hombre que lo había atravesado.

-M-Maldito desagra…decido… ¿Es que no…entiendes…que encerrarte en ese tubo…fue por tu bien?...tu no podías controlar tu poder…el poder de la destrucción que tenía tu cuerpo…- Hablaba Brain difícilmente.

-No inventes excusas, Brain-Hablo el hombre- Este gran poder que yo tengo…yo ni siquiera lo quería…tú me lo diste en contra de mi voluntad…y esa maldita maquina en la que me metiste atraso el crecimiento de mi cuerpo de una manera increíblemente dolorosa…durante 40 años no he podido dormir en paz…he estado despierto sin poder ver nada…pero ahora al fin soy libre…y para asegurarme de seguir así…tú tienes que morir-

-Ma-Maldito… ¿Crees…que puedes hacer…este mundo tuyo…sin mi ayuda…?...Necesitas mis conocimientos para…gobernarlo…Me necesitas…- Decía Brain moribundo.

-¿Gobernar? A mí no me importa gobernar este mundo…lo que yo quiero…es llevarlo hacia una calma eterna. Quiero hacer de este mundo, un lugar donde no haya guerras, donde no haya peleas, donde no haya dolor…y para eso…Tú no eres necesario- Exclamo el hombre muy seria y fríamente.

Después de decir esas palabras el hombre de cabello plateado se acercó al moribundo Brain y levanto su brazo derecho. Luego con ese brazo tomo la capa gris que el anciano cargaba en su espalda y después la uso para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Tras hacer eso, la mano derecha del hombre de repente fue cubierta con una leve pero aterradora energía oscura de un color morado oscuro. Esa mano luego fue dirigida al ensangrentado anciano en el suelo.

-¡E-Espera…no lo hagas, por favor!-Grito Brain desesperado- ¡Y…Yo…Te di un nombre...Te di una familia…Te salve la vida…Soy tu padre!-

-Te equivocas. Tú no eres mi padre…- Hablo el hombre-…O al menos ese lado de ti no lo es-

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

Ese gran grito de desesperación fue lo último que pudo decir Brain antes de que la energía oscura proveniente del brazo de ese hombre de cabello plateado se extendiera en dirección a él y destruyera por completo todo su cuerpo. Después de que esa oscura energía se desvaneciera, lo único que había quedado del antiguo maestro de Oracion Seis era la marca de su cuerpo en las quemaduras del terroso suelo de la cueva. Después el único hombre que quedaba en esa cueva procedió a caminar hacia adelante.

Ese hombre de cabello plateado que ahora vestía una larga capa gris se posiciono en frente de la mesa que estaba lleno de antiguos libros y viejos pergaminos. Quitando el polvo de algunos libros, el hombre procedió a tomar uno entre sus ensangrentadas y mojadas manos.

-Era un idiota pero tenía algo de razón…Tal vez no quiero gobernarlo…pero para llevar al mundo a la calma eterna necesito conocimiento…y algunas otras cosas- Pensó ese frio hombre- Para hacer realidad lo que yo deseo…necesito saber sobre este mundo…necesito compañeros…necesito ser alguien. Y para ser alguien…necesito un nombre…el muchacho que nombro Brain murió hace mucho tiempo…necesito un nuevo nombre…un nombre que me represente tal como yo soy…Si…mi nombre es…Calm-

 _La luz y la oscuridad de la nueva generación… ¡Se ponen en marcha!_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, mis amigos.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza pero espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo que marca el inicio del segundo arco de mi historia. Disfrútenlo el mismo día que sale el último capítulo de Fairy Tail Zero(Para los que no vieron el manga de Fairy Tail Zero…preparen pañuelos)**

 **Matane**


	41. Nuevos Compañeros

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Segundo Arco.**

 **Capítulo 2/41: ¡Nuevos Compañeros!**

Los jóvenes magos de los gremios llamados Fairy Tail y Sabertooth fueron enviados a uno misión de infiltración en donde terminaron enfrentándose a un gremio oscuro llamado Seven Satan y que era liderado por el antiguo rey dragón, Acnologia. Esa misión estuvo llena de feroces batallas y distintos dolores pero al final la nueva generación de la era de la magia logro triunfar contra el mal y derrotar a los siete satanes, incluyendo a su maestro. Luego de esa misión, los jóvenes magos volvieron a sus respectivos gremios y continuaron con sus vidas.

Tras seis meses después de ese evento, los jóvenes de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail se habían fortalecido en gran medida y como siempre se encontraban causando destrozos durante sus emocionantes aventuras. Después de su última misión en la ciudad de Oak, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail regresaron a su gremio en la ciudad de Magnolia y cuando pensaron que iban a ser terriblemente castigados por la séptima maestra, Erza Scarlet, ocurrió algo completamente inesperado.

La maestra de Fairy Tail les dijo a esos jóvenes que el consejo les había encargado una nueva misión en donde trabajarían nuevamente con los magos de Sabertooth, la hija de Erik y un par de magos del gremio llamado Lamia Scale. Los jóvenes sin dudar aceptaron la petición y así fue como una nueva ruta se abrió en su largo camino de aventuras, sin saber los nuevos desafíos que les esperaban.

-¡¿Ya regresaron Alicia y los demás?!- Grito Erza al momento de salir de su habitación.

-¡Ya es muy tarde!- Reaccionaron todos los jóvenes de la cuarta generación al escuchar la voz de Titania.

Erza con un serio rostro, a continuación se lanzó desde el segundo piso al primero y aterrizo de pie con gran firmeza. Luego la seria y aterradora mujer de cabello escarlata rodeada de pies a cabeza con una mortífera aura carmesí comenzó a avanzar lentamente con dirección a los asustados jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, los cuales ahora estaban una formación de fila, es decir, uno al lado del otro ya que sabían que era imposible escapar de aquella mujer.

-H-Hola…Madre…Y-Ya regresamos- Tartamudeo Alicia debido al gran terror que sentía al igual que los demás.

-Sí, bienvenidos. Y díganme, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión? Espero que no hayan destruido nada- Menciono Erza con una seria y aterradora mirada y tono.

-¡No se preocupe, Maestra! ¡Todo salió perfectame…!-

-¡No mientas!-

Tsuna termino siendo la primera víctima de la séptima maestra, ya que por parte de su metálico y fuerte puño derecho, el pelirosa recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo derribo, lo hizo estrellarse de cara contra el suelo y sin mencionar que le causo un chichón tan grande que podría compararse con una pelota. Debido a eso, todos los jóvenes estaban aún más asustados pero no perdieron la poca compostura que les quedaba ya que podían adivinar que ese bocón Dragon Slayer sería el primero en recibir un castigo.

-¡En serio, muchachos! ¡Aprendan a contener su fuerza! ¡Debido a todos los destrozos que causaron el gremio tiene mucho porque pagar!- Exclamo Erza enseñando la larga cuenta en papel que incluso llegaba hasta el suelo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Se nos olvidó detener al cartero que enviaba las cuentas de la ciudad!- Pensaron todos los jóvenes muy arrepentidos.

-Ahora por eso… ¡Prepárense para su castigo!...- Grito la aterrador Titania invocando un par de grandes espadas en sus manos.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban asustados los jóvenes cerrando sus ojos y cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-…O al menos es lo que me gustaría decir- Dijo Erza de repente.

Ante las siguientes palabras de la madre de Alicia, todos los jóvenes de la cuarta generación, incluyendo Tsuna que ya se había recuperado de ese letal golpe, abrieron los ojos lentamente y bajaron sus brazos con mucho cuidado para observar como la aterradora aura asesina de color carmesí había desaparecido del cuerpo de Erza al igual que las espadas que ella había invocado. Ahora tras liberar un pequeño suspiro, la séptima maestra estaba calmada y con un serio pero no aterrador rostro.

-Sé que es repentino ya que acaban de volver de una, pero voy a encárgales una nueva misión- Dijo Erza seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron todos los jóvenes en tono unísono.

-¿Qué nos vas a encargar una nueva misión? Entonces, ¿No estas enojada, Madre?- Preguntaba Alicia un poco confusa.

-Obviamente lo estoy pero si van a esta misión es mejor que estén en su mejor estado, y si los castigos es muy seguro que estén en cama durante varios días. Además esta misión no se las estoy encargando yo, sino que viene de parte del consejo- Explico la peliescarlta muy seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Por parte del consejo?- Repitió Raine igual de confusa que los demás jóvenes.

-Si- Hablo Erza- Después de su desempeño en la misión de Seven Satan, al parecer el consejo se impresiono con su poder y astucia a pesar de su edad. Así que quieren encomendarles una nueva misión al grupo de jóvenes magos que la realizo. Aunque esta misión viene más por parte de Jellal para que el consejo vea a Fairy Tail con mejores ojos, aunque el también debería saber que la opinión del consejo no nos importa-

-¡Y dígame, Maestra! ¡En esa misión, ¿Podremos luchar con gente fuerte?!- Preguntaba el joven pelirosa del grupo muy emocionado.

-Eso no lo sé. Pero al parecer es una misión para investigar a unos criminales desconocidos que le han causado problemas al consejo desde hace uno meses atrás. Y entonces, ¿Todos ustedes aceptan la misión?- Pregunto Erza sonriendo levemente.

-¡Por supuesto que yo la acepto! ¡Espero que esos supuestos criminales sean fuertes! ¡Estos últimos seis meses he estado entrenado duramente para cuando me encuentre con el inútil de mi padre, y necesito a alguien para probar mi fuerza!- Exclamo Tsuna con una determinada sonrisa mientras chocaba sus puños con gran fuerza.

-Tú no eres el único que ha entrenado estos últimos seis meses, Tsuna. Todos nosotros nos hemos fortalecido para cuando el momento lo requiera y parece que ese momento ahora- Dijo Marcus mostrando una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, y siendo una petición de mi padre no podemos rechazarla- Apoyo Alicia también mostrando una sonrisa.

-Obviamente yo también voy…además prefiero esto al castigo de la maestra- Susurro Serena muy feliz.

-¡Aye, Sir!- Dijo Happy muy contento.

-Suena interesante, así que por supuesto que yo voy- Dijo Ryos mostrando una gran sonrisa de emoción.

-¡Yo también iré!- Contesto Lucia muy animada.

-¡Raine seguirá a Tsuna-sama a cualquier lugar que él vaya!- Exclamo la maga de hielo cubierta de corazones de emoción.

-¡Por supuesto que yo también voy, si no lo hiciera no sería un hombre!- Contesto la emocionada Sonia.

-Pero si eres una mujer…- Susurro la pelinegra de la cuarta generación con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla para después recordar algo- Maestra, usted dijo que la misión era para todo el grupo de jóvenes magos que participaron en esa misión…eso significa, ¿También irán Lisa y Sorano?-

-Sí, las Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth también irán. También ira la hija de Erik y Kinana, y al parecer se incorporaran al grupo dos nuevos miembros provenientes de Lamia Scale- Informo la séptima maestra.

-¿Lamia Scale? ¿Acaso serán ellos dos?- Se preguntaba Raine en sus calmados pensamientos.

-¿Así que nuestra prima y su compañera también vendrán?- Menciono Sonia contenta.

-Hace que tiempo que no las vemos, me pregunto si ellas también habrán entrenado- Dijo Marcus también contento.

-No importa cuántos miembros sean o si hayan entrenado, ¡Yo solo basto para encargarme de unos criminales de pacotilla!-Luego el Dragon Slayer encendió en llamas su puño derecho debido a su emoción- ¡Estoy más que encendido!-

… _Más tarde ese mismo día…_

Después de haber confirmado que irían a la nueva misión que les había encargado el consejo mágico, los jóvenes y los demás magos del gremio solamente disfrutaron el resto del día como siempre lo hacían ya que la misión empezaría al día siguiente. Y aunque no fueron castigados físicamente, los jóvenes magos fueron regañados por varios gritos de la mujer conocida como Titania. Y así, el gremio de Fairy Tail siguió tan alegre como siempre.

Tras una alegre velada en el gremio que duro hasta el anochecer en Magnolia, algunos de los miembros se quedaron emborrachados en los suelos y mesas pero la mayoría se dirigieron en dirección a sus hogares, en especial los jóvenes magos ya que mañana empezaría una importante misión para ellos. Una de las personas que salió del gremio para dirigirse a su casa fue una cierta bella chica demonio de largo cabello negro.

Serena camino por las solitarias calles de la ciudad de Magnolia que eran iluminadas por las luces de los faroles en las esquinas y por el brilla de las estrellas en el oscuro cielo. La pelinegra siguió caminando y caminando hasta llegar en frente de un edificio que se encontraba encima de una colina no tan lejos del edificio del gremio. Ese edificio era la residencia en donde vivían las chicas de Fairy Tail llamado Fairy Hills.

La joven de cabello negro entro en el edificio y de inmediato se dirigió al segundo piso que era el lugar en donde se encontraba su cuarto. Su cuarto no era tan grande ni tan pequeño, era una habitación de un tamaño normal. La habitación de Serena poseía una cama muy cómoda cubierta con sabanas rosadas y almohadas del mismo color, un escritorio que tenía algunas plantas en masetas, libros, lápices, luces y otra clase de cosas. También había un closet más o menos grande que estaba lleno de la ropa y zapatos de la chica.

La joven maga de Fairy Tail, sin dudarlo entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego se quitó sus zapatos y coloco su bastón en la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama, después simplemente se estiro debido al cansancio que sentía.

-Qué día más largo y agotador- Pensaba Serena- Me alegro que la Maestra no nos castigó debido al asunto de Oak, pero me pregunto si de verdad fue buena idea aceptar otra misión por parte del consejo. Si esta misión resulta tan difícil como la anterior…es posible que… ¡No! ¡No tengo que pensar negativamente! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Ahora a dormir para el agitado día que me espera mañana!-

Con sus pensamientos ordenados, Serena comenzó a desvestirse comenzando por su camisa para darse un baño, colocarse su pijama y dormirse. Pero justamente cuando la chica demonio estaba desbotonando los botones del pecho de su camisa, ella noto algo raro en el ambiente de su habitación. Serena volteo la mirada hacia detrás de ella y observo como en un pequeño mueble que estaba en una esquina de su habitación se encontraba sentado un cierto joven de cabello rosa que sonreía alegremente mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-Hola, Serena- Saludo el mago de fuego al ver a su compañera.

-Ah, solo es Tsuna…-Hablo Serena sonriente solo por unos momentos-… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tsuna?!-

De repente el poderoso Dragon Slayer sentía un gran dolor al ser aplastado contra la pared de la habitación debido a un fuerte pie derecho que pisaba su rostro y que pertenecía a Serena la cual estaba tan enfadada que sus ojos y dientes tenían un aspecto muy afilado.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Serena?!- Preguntaba Tsuna difícilmente debido al pie de la chica en su rostro.

-¡Esa debería ser mi línea, maldito pervertido! ¡¿Se puede hacer que demonios haces en mi habitación?! ¡En primer lugar, ¿Cómo demonios entraste?!- Exclamaba Serena muy furiosa.

-Por la ventana- Contesto el pelirosa aprisionado.

-¡Esa respuesta te hace a un más sospechoso, maldito! ¡¿Acaso viniste a espiar?!- Preguntaba ahora la furiosa pelinegra.

-¡No! ¡Solo vine a saludar!- Contestaba el adolorido mago de fuego.

-¡Que saludar ni que nada! ¡Si esa hubiera sido la razón, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada y te quedaste callado justo cuando yo me quitaba la ropa?!- Preguntaba Serena con gran ira.

-Ese fue el ADN masculino tomando el control de mi cuerpo. Fue inevitable- Contesto Tsuna muy serio.

¡A eso se le llama ser un pervertido, maldito hombre!- Grito Serena golpeando la cabeza de Tsuna con el bastón de platino que ya tenía en sus manos provocando que este cayera al suelo de cara con un enorme chichón saliendo de su cabeza.

-Ya tranquilícese un poco, Serena-san. La idea de venir aquí fue mía así que no se enoje tanto con mi hermano-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

La chica demonio paso a estar de furiosa a confundida y sorprendida cuando volteo la mirada y observo como en su cama se encontraba una cierta maga de espíritus celestiales de corta edad y al lado de ella, un Exceed azul, y ambos muy entretenidos observando la graciosa situación de los dos adolescentes.

-Lucia-chan…Happy… ¿Ustedes también están aquí? ¿Por qué?- Dijo la chica pelinegra muy sorprendida.

-Como dijo Tsuna vinimos a saludar- Contesto el alegre gato azul.

-Si esa era la razón pudieron haber esperado en la puerta hasta que yo llegara. Si entran por la ventana parecen unos pervertidos o ladrones- Comento Serena tras soltar un suspiro.

-En realidad esa fue idea de mi hermano y Happy-san- Explico Lucia muy calmada.

-Es que me hacer eso me traía nostalgia- Dijo Happy con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-¡Esperen un momento, esto es injusto! ¿Por qué a mí me golpeas pero a ellos dos no les haces nada?- Preguntaba Tsuna levantándose del suelo.

-¡Es porque tú eres un hombre! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! ¡Si la maestra te descubre dentro de Fairy Hills, te regañaría a ti y muy posiblemente a mí! ¡Así que vete!- Exclamo la chica demonio muy molesta.

-¡Pero Happy siempre está viniendo aquí, y la Maestra no le dice nada!- Grito el pelirosa apuntando el dedo hacia su compañero.

-Yo soy un gato- Contesto el Exceed azul levantando su pata derecha.

-No tiene que preocuparse tanto, Serena-san- Hablo Lucia sonriente- Aunque la Maestra se encargue del alquiler de Fairy Hills, ella no está muy pendiente de este lugar ya que ella vive en una casa en la ciudad junto con Alicia-san y Jellal-san-

-Además este lugar ya no esta tan lleno como estaba antes. Casi todas las chicas del gremio tienen familia y viven todos en sus casas dentro de la ciudad. Y las pocas chicas que viven aquí están en misiones o durmiendo borrachas en otra parte, así que no hay de qué preocuparse- Explico el tranquilo Exceed azul.

-Aun así me preocupo. No deberían asustar de esa manera a una chica tan delicada como yo- Dijo Serena cansada.

-Una chica que aplasta a un hombre contra una pared no tiene nada de delicada- Susurro el quejoso pelirosa en la habitación.

-¿Acaso dijiste algo?- Preguntaba Serena muy molesta sosteniendo su bastón.

-N-Nada…- Contesto Tsuna desviando su leve temerosa mirada.

-¿Y podrían explicarme de una vez porque están aquí?- Pregunto Serena nuevamente.

-¡Ya dijimos que vinimos a saludar! ¡Además pensé que sería divertido pasar la noche con Serena-san!- Contesto la pequeña maga celestial saltando alegremente en la cama.

-Si ese es el caso, Lucia-chan puede quedarse conmigo a dormir, pero Tsuna y Happy lárguense de aquí y váyanse a dormir a su casa. Mañana comenzara una misión muy importante- Dijo Serena tanto alegre como muy molesta.

-Sí, si- Dijeron tanto Tsuna como Happy dirigiéndose a la ventana de la habitación.

-¿Por qué por la ventana de nuevo?- Pensaba la pelinegra con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

Y así la pequeña usuario de espíritus celestiales y la demonio de los libros de Zeref se quedaron a dormir en el mismo cuarto, mientras que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y su compañero Exceed se fueron a su casa a dormir, o al menos eso es lo que las dos chicas creyeron.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Ya había amanecido en la ciudad en donde residió el gremio de Fairy Tail, Magnolia. Como alrededor de las 09:00 AM, la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas y el sonido del despertador en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, hizo que ña soñolienta Serena comenzara a abrir los ojos. La pelinegra, bostezando levemente, paso de estar acostada a estar sentada en su cómoda cama de sabanas rosas. Después de bostezar por unos segundos, la recién despertada se estiro sus brazos un poco para alejar un poco más el sueño que le quedaba.

-Que bien dormí- Pensaba la chica contenta mientras se estiraba.

Tras estirarse, la chica demonio noto con sus ojos marrones como en un mueble muy acolchonado en su habitación se encontraba acostada y muy dormida una pequeña niña de 12 años que tenía bajando por su boca un pequeño hilo de baba. Y además entre sus dos brazos, esa niña tenía abrazado levemente un pequeño gato de pelaje azul que al igual que ella estaba muy bien dormido y también con un hilo de baba cayendo por sus labios.

-Miren todos…mis grandes pechos…- Murmuraba Lucia dormida.

-Charle…gracias por todos estos pescados…- Decía Happy en el mismo soñoliento estado.

-Que linda se ve Lucia-chan durmiendo, y parece que cree que Happy es un oso de peluche. Supuse que Tsuna y él no se irían -Pensaba Serena muy contenta para después darse cuenta de algo sorprendente-…Esperen un momento. Si Happy está aquí es más que seguro que Tsuna también está pero no lo veo por ninguna parte. Además estaba seguro que Lucia-chan estaba en la cama conmigo porque pude sentir como alguien más se movía…pero si Lucia-chan está dormido en ese mueble…¿Quién durmió a mi lado en mi cama?-

La chica pelinegra ya tenía una idea de quien se trataba, pero solo para esperar equivocarse, Serena, con mucha lentitud, comenzó a darse la vuelta y cuando lo hizo su cara de tranquilidad se volvió una de gran shock. La chica demonio observo como del otro lado de su cama se encontraba acostado y dormido cómodamente un joven de cabello rosa que al igual que su compañero y hermana menor soltaba un hilo de baba por sus labios sin mencionar que roncaba levemente.

-Si…nadie puede conmigo…miren como mi papa y la maestra están tirados en el suelo…soy el más fuerte…- Hablaba Tsuna profundamente dormido.

-¡Maldito! ¡Aparte de que te metiste a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, te dormiste en mi cama y estas soñando cómodamente! ¡De estas no escaparas, desgraciado pervertido!- Pensaba Serena con sus venas de ira siendo bien visibles en su frente.

La joven de cabello negro tomo su bastón nuevamente y lo levanto ya que tenía la clara intención de despertar al Dragon Slayer con un fuerte y furioso golpe. Pero justo antes de impactar el bastón de platino el cráneo del dormido joven pelirosa, Serena se detuvo al momento de ver el dormido rostro de Tsuna. Viendo ese rostro tan calmado, la expresión furiosa de la joven pelinegra cambio levemente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas. Después Serena simplemente soltó un suspiro y coloco el bastón en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

-Maldición…Con ese rostro que es tan diferente al que el siempre muestra no puedo golpearlo- Susurro Serena con una leve sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas- Lo golpeare cuando se despierte. Deberías agradecer que no hay nadie más ni en mi cuarto ni en Fairy Hills, porque si no habríamos varios malentendidos-

Pero justamente en el momento en que la chica demonio dijo esas palabras, la puerta de su habitación debido a que la perilla de la puerta había sido girada por una mano que pertenecía a una bella joven de largo cabello escarlata con un mechón azul que venía acompañada por una chica de un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo y otra de un largo y suelto cabello de color azul oscuro. Todas vestidas con sus respectivas ropas, maletas y marcas de Fairy Tail.

-Hemos venido a recogerte para la misión, Serena- Dijo Alicia al momento de entrar en la habitación de la chica.

-Así que despiértate, dormilona- Bromeo Sonia al lado de la hija de séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Por apresúrese, Serena-san. Raine quiere ir a ver a Tsuna-sama lo más rápido..po..sible-

La razón por la que la maga de hielo no pudo hablar bien al final de su frase fue porque ella al igual que Alicia y Sonia se quedaron totalmente paralizadas al ver como en la cama de la habitación se encontraba dormido y roncando un cierto Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y al lado de él estaba una cierta chica demonio que debido a la entrada inesperada de las tres chicas estaba con sus ojos y bocas muy abiertos y con su cara totalmente sonrojada y sudorosa.

-Serena…- Hablo Alicia congelada.

-…Y Tsuna…- Hablo Sonia impactada.

-…En la misma cama- Hablo Raine con sus ojos totalmente en blanco.

-N-No…esto…N-No es lo parece…- Tartamudeaba Serena muy nerviosa y toda roja mientras veía a sus compañeros.

-¡Lamentamos las molestias!- Exclamaron Alicia y Sonia cerrando la puerta con gran rapidez mientras que Raine solo se quedó totalmente callada y paralizada con sus ojos en blanco y su cuerpo rodeaba de una clara aura de depresión.

-¡NO MALINTERPRETEN LA SITUACION!- Grito Serena con una gran desesperación y vergüenza.

… _Momentos más tarde…_

Después de varias explicación y darle una paliza a cierto joven pelirosa, ambas dadas por Serena, todos los jóvenes de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail, cada uno con sus respectivas mochilas y maletas, junto con un alegre Happy que caminaba a sus alrededores, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Magnolia, ya que tenían que dirigirse a la ciudad en donde se reunirían con los demás miembros que participarían en la misión encargada por el consejo. Además en ese grupo de jóvenes magos también los acompañaba el serio Pantherlily que caminaba al lado de Ryos, ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

Pero mientras avanzaban con dirección a la estación, los jóvenes hombres del grupo no podían evitar sus risas al ver como la cara de su compañero de rosado cabello estaba llena de moretones dejados ahí por los puños, pies y el bastón de una furiosa Serena.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tu rostro…Tu rostro…Tsuna!- Decía Marcus entre risas imparables.

-¡Si me preguntas tuvo una gran mejora!- Exclamo Ryos entre fuertes risas que mostraban sus filosas risas.

-¡Opino lo mismo!- Apoyo Happy cubriendo su boca con sus dos patas para que no escucharan sus risas.

-Es inevitable no burlarse de una cara como esa- Comento Pantherlily tan serio como siempre.

-¡Cállense, idiotas o los calcinare!- Dijo el furioso pelirosa con su cara llena de moretones.

-¡Lo que te paso es culpa tuya, Tsuna! ¡También es un recordativo para que jamás vuelvas hacer algo como eso!- Dijo Serena molesta y un poco sonrojada mientras avanzaba.

-¡Eso es verdad, Tsuna-sama! ¡Usted no debe entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas así como así, pero si se trata del cuarto de Raine puede entrar todas las veces que desee!- Dijo la maga de hielo rodeada de corazones.

-No, eso jamás pasara- Contesto el pelirosa ignorando la emoción de la peliazul oscuro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!- Preguntaba Raine totalmente desconsolada.

-¡Eso porque si entro a tu cuarto estoy más que seguro que después no me dejarías ir!- Contesto molesto el mago de fuego.

-Pero no deberías alterarte tanto por lo ocurrido, Serena. En realidad entrar a las habitaciones de otras personas en algo muy común en Tsuna- Comento Alicia con una sonrisa mientras caminaba.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Reacciono Serena levemente sorprendida.

-Si lo es. Cuando éramos pequeños, Tsuna siempre se metía a nuestros cuartos a través de la ventana y sin permiso. A nosotros nos dijeron que eso era algo muy común en su familia- Contesto Sonia mientras avanzaba.

-¿Y acaso no les molesta que un tipo como este haga algo así?- Preguntaba Serena a sus compañeros.

-¿A qué te refieres con "un tipo como este?- Reacciono Tsuna un poco ofendido.

-En realidad no. Como nos conocemos desde pequeños nos hemos acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas. Incluso Marcus yo hacíamos lo mismo cuando éramos pequeños- Menciono la peliescarlata con un mechon azul.

-Pero si no mal recuerdo, Marcus generalmente solo se metia al cuarto de Alicia, ¿Verdad, primito?- Dijo Sonia en un tono picaro y burlon.

-¡Cállate!- Contesto el joven albino con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Pero siéndote sincera es la primera vez que veo que Tsuna se mete en la cama de otra persona- Comento Alicia con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso solo demuestra que es un pervertido!- Exclamo Serena furiosa.

-¡Ya deja eso de una vez! ¡Te juro que fue un accidente!- Grito el pelirosa igual de furioso.

-¿Cómo que accidente? ¿Cómo te metes a una cama donde otra persona está durmiendo accidentalmente?- Preguntaba Lily curioso.

-¡Eso quisiera saber! ¡Juro que yo me había dormido en el sillón junto con Happy pero cuando desperté estaba en la cama de Serena! ¡Es un total misterio!- Dijo Tsuna molesto intentando recordar la noche anterior.

-Sí, es un misterio- Comento Lucia desviando su mirada y entre leve risas.

-Lucia… ¿Tu no habrás tenido algo que ver o sí?- Preguntaba Tsuna con unas cuantas venas de ira sobresaliendo de su frente.

-N-No como crees, Hermano- Dijo la nerviosa niña rubia desviando la mirada.

-Es verdad, Tsuna. Deja de echarle la culpa a otros y admite que eres un pervertido- Dijo Happy volando mientras se reia levemente.

-¡Malditos! ¡Apuesto a que fueron ustedes!- Pensó Tsuna muy furioso apretando su puño derecho con severa fuerza.

Los jóvenes magos de la cuarto generación de Fairy Tail siguieron hablando y avanzando hasta que eventualmente llegaron a la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Magnolia. Cuando llegaron, de inmediato, y a pesar de las quejas de tres ciertos Dragons Slayers, se montaron al tren que iba destinado a la ciudad de Oshibana. Aguantando en el tren los mareos de los tres usuarios de la magia mata dragones por más de 30 minutos, los jóvenes magos al final llegaron a su destino.

Después de llegar a la estación de la ciudad de Oshibana, los jóvenes y el Exceed luego se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad ya que según la carta del consejo, ahí es donde se encontrarían con la persona que los comandaría en esta importante misión. Los magos caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a la entrada y salida de Oshibana que era representada por un muro arqueado. Cuando los magos de Fairy Tail estaban acercándose a ese muro, observaron que en él había apoyado un hombre que estaba de brazos cruzados y una calmada expresión.

Ese hombre era de una edad madura pero de un aspecto joven y bien ejercitado. Su cabello era tan largo que llegaba hasta su cuello y era dividido en dos colores. Negro en la parte superior y blanco en la parte inferior. Sus fríos y calmados ojos eran de color negro. Su vestimenta estaba basada en un traje blanco en todo el cuerpo que tiene una raya marrón en cada pierna y un cuello granate. Llevaba también un chaleco negro y una chaqueta de color marrón claro con blanco como la piel, los bordes de la parte superior.

Mientras los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail avanzaban el poco camino que les quedaba para llegar a la salida de Oshibana, ese hombre que tenía apoyada su espalda sobre el muro de la ciudad, levanto su mirada y fijo sus negros ojos sobre ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién ese tipo?- Preguntaba Ryos mientras se acercaba.

-No lo sé, pero nos está mirando. Da un poco de miedo- Comento Lucia ocultándose detrás de su hermano menor.

-Me parece un poco familiar…- Menciono Alicia observando al hombre.

-A Raine también - Apoyo la maga de hielo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese no es…?- Pensaron Happy y Pantherlily al ver al hombre.

Los magos de Fairy Tail siguieron avanzando hasta que al fin se posicionaron en el gran agujero que estaba en el muro que estaba alrededor de la ciudad que funcionaba como una entrada y salida de ella, pero cuando lo hicieron el calmado hombre que estaba apoyado en ese mismo muro comenzó a caminar y se colocó en frente de ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

-Si no me equivoco…ustedes son los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?- Hablo ese hombre de repente.

-Sí, ¿Y tú quién eres?- Pregunto Tsuna con un tono un poco grosero.

-¿No me recuerdan? Bueno es algo normal ya que ustedes y yo no hablamos mucho durante ese viaje. Además yo no soy alguien que se quede mucho tiempo en los recuerdos de las personas- Contesto ese hombre de cabellos negros y blancos.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna al igual que los demás magos de Fairy Tail.

-El nombre de ese hombre es Macbeth-san. Es quien nos dirigirá en esta misión y también es un amigo de Jellal-san y de mi papa-

Al momento de escuchar esa voz femenina, los magos de Fairy Tail se dieron la vuelta y observaron cómo esas palabras habían provenido de una persona que se estaba acercando a ellos y que venía acompañada de otros dos seres. La persona que había hablado resulto ser una bella joven como de 18 años de edad con un cuerpo voluptuoso, bien ejercitado y curvilíneo. Su cabello era corto y puntiagudo y era de un color purpura pero un poco rojizo. Sus ojos eran de un color azul verdoso y de aspecto levemente filoso. Ella vestía con una blusa verde bajo una chaqueta de cuero negro la cual estaba abierta, también llevaba una falda corta blanca y botas marrones. Sin mencionar que en sus manos traía una mochila llena con sus pertenecías.

-¡Sophia!- Nombro Alicia al ver a la hija de Erik y Kinana.

El nombre de esa chica era Sophia, y aunque no pertenecía a ningún gremio trabajaba a veces para el consejo mágico. Esa joven era una Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación aunque también podía usar magia auditiva para escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. A esa joven la acompañaban otras dos chicas de 18 años de edad con maletas en sus manos y que pertenecían a uno de los gremios más fuertes de Fiore, el cual nombre en español era "Dientes de Sable".

Una de esas chicas poseía una larga cabellera rubia un poco clara y un poco puntiaguda, y sus afilados pero hermosos ojos eran de color azul. Ella vestía con un chaleco azul con bordes exteriores de oro y bordes internos cubiertos por un prominente recorte de pelo gris sobre una blusa color crema y sin mangas. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos oscuros guantes azules que llegan a la altura de sus bíceps, sus bordes superiores están adornadas por bandas de color gris que cuelga de varios centímetros, y lleva además unos jeans blancos con unas botas negras. Y en su hombro derecho se encuentra la marca de su gremio en color blanco.

La otra chica a su lado, tenía un cabello negro levemente puntiagudo pero bien peinado y que llegaba hasta su cuello y además un fleco tapaba uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un bello y profundo color marrón. Su vestimenta estaba basada en una gran túnica marrón que llega hasta su cintura y cubre sus hombres, y debajo de esa túnica llevaba un vestido negro con bordes blancos y dorados que terminaba en una falda corta, y en sus piernas llevaba una medias y botas blancas de colores negros y marrones. La marca de su gremio era de color negro y se encontraba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡También están Sorano-san y Lisa-san!- Dijo Raine alegre igual que los demás al ver a las dos magas.

El nombre de la chica rubia era Lisa Eucliffe, una Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación, y la chica de cabello negro se llamaba Sorano Aguria Cheney, y era una Dragon Slayer de las Sombras que también pertenecía a la Cuarta Generación. Ellas dos eran jóvenes magas de Sabertooth, y formaban un equipo tan poderoso y famoso que la gente las conocía como las "Hermanas Dragones". Al ver a esas tres chicas acercarse al punto de reunión, los magos de Fairy Tail alegres se acercaron a ellas al igual que el calmado Macbeth.

-Ha pasado tiempo, todos- Dijo Sorano amable y alegremente al ver a sus amigos.

-Si. No nos hemos visto desde lo ocurrido en aquella misión, ¿Cómo han estado desde entonces?- Preguntaba Serena amablemente.

-Aunque es difícil olvidar una experiencia tan aterradora como enfrentarse a Acnologia, estamos bien. ¿Y ustedes?- Respondió y pregunto Sophia.

-Estamos igual. Ha ustedes también las han escogido para esta misión, ¿Verdad?- Comento la peliescarlata con un mechón azul.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Necesitan las grandes habilidades de una maga de Sabertooth para que esta misión se realice como se debe! ¡He estado entrenado duramente estos seis meses para derrotar a cualquiera que me enfrente! ¡Yo espero que ustedes no hayan flojeado todo este tiempo, hadas!- Dijo Lisa alegre y confiada.

-¡No nos subestimes, tigre! ¡Todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto más fuertes que antes!- Dijo Sonia igual de confiada mientras sonreía.

-Así es, primita. Cada uno de nosotros nos hemos entrenado para no volver a perder contra nadie, y eso te incluye a ti por supuesto- Comento Marcus sonriente y en tono desafiante.

-¿En verdad? ¡Entonces no tendrás problemas en demostrármelo, ¿verdad?!- Pregunto la joven rubia en desafiante tono mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te lo demostrare donde sea y cuando sea!- Respondió el joven albino haciendo lo mismo que su prima.

-¡Pues adelante! ¡Te machacare aquí y ahora, chispita!- Exclamo Lisa con ganas de luchar.

-¡Solamente inténtalo, lucecita!- Contesto Marcus levemente molesto.

-¡Yo los calcinare a los dos!- Dijo el mago de fuego del grupo metiéndose a la discusión.

-¡Yos los aplastare con mi hierro!- Comento Ryos animado apretando sus puños.

-A ustedes les da igual de que se trate, si es una pelea se unen, ¿verdad?- Comento Serena con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla al ver lo que hacían el joven pelirosa y el joven pelinegro.

-¡Animo, Tsuna!- Apoyo el animado compañero Exceed del Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

-Sin duda eres hijo de Gajeel- Comento Lily al ver al primogénito de compañero.

-Aunque Tsuna-kun, Ryos-kun, y Marcus-kun sean fuertes, es imposible que le ganen a Lisa. Ella es realmente fuerte, y se volvió más fuerte con estos seis meses de entrenamiento. Ella es invencible-

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!-

-Esas voces…- Murmuraron Happy y Pantherlily al escuchar esas palabras de peculiares voces masculinas.

Los dos Exceed de Fairy Tail observaron cómo detrás de las piernas de las dos magas de Sabertooth, se encontraban dos seres mininos y masculinos al igual que ellos. Uno era un gato de pelaje rojo con una parte inferior rosa al igual que las patas y la punta de la cola, poseía grandes ojos de color negro, sus orejas eran grandes y puntiagudas, en su cara sobresalen dos gruesos mechones correspondientes a sus pómulos. Llevaba un chaleco azul con tres botones oscuros, desabrochado y sin mangas. Además debajo de ese chaleco, en su espalda, lleva la marca de Sabertooth.

El otro gato era de color verde, tenía grandes ojos redondos y oscuros, cada uno completo con un par de pestañas prominentes en su parte superior, y sus mejillas estaban adornadas por manchas redondas alargadas. Su marca de Sabertooth también se encontraba en su espalda, y por alguna razón la totalidad del cuerpo de ese gato, a un lado de su cara y la cola, estaba cubierta por un traje de rana de color rosa, con manchas oscuras en la mayor parte de él, excepto el vientre completamente plano, manos palmeadas, y una capucha que cubre la parte superior de su cabeza, que toma la forma de una cabeza de rana, con dos ojos grandes, redondos y oscuros.

-¡Frosch! ¡Lector!- Dijo Happy contento al ver a los dos Exceed.

El nombre del Exceed rojo era Lector y el Exceed verde era Frosh, ambos eran miembros de Sabertooth y compañeros de las Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación, Lisa y Sorano, aunque antes eran compañeros de los padres de ambas. Cuando Happy y Lily reconocieron a los seres femeninos al igual que ellos, se acercaron a los dos.

-Hola, Happy-kun, Lily-kun. Ha pasado tiempo- Saludo Lector al ver a los Exceed de Fairy Tail.

-Sí que lo ha pasado. Veo que ustedes están bien- Contesto Happy al ver a los Exceed de Sabertooth.

-¿Vinieron a acompañar a hijas de Sting y Rogue?- Preguntaba Lily.

-Así es-Hablo Lector- Ahora que Sting-kun es el Maestro de Sabertooth no sale muy seguido a misiones, y aunque me gusta estar a su lado, a veces me aburro. Por esa razón, Sting-kun…eso no. Por esa razón, el maestro me pidió que acompañara a Lisa en esta misión para entretenerme un rato. Y como Rogue y Yukino salieron a una misión juntos, Frosch no quiso quedarse solo y vino a acompañar a Sorano-

-¡Frosh piensa lo mismo!- Exclamo feliz el gato verde vestido de rana rosada.

-Pero ya que están aquí déjenme hacerles una pregunta. Este paisaje… ¿no les trae recuerdos?- Pregunto el Exceed negro del grupo observando como sus compañeros Dragons Slayers se encontraban animados y a punto de luchar entre ellos.

-¡Aye, sir!- Contesto Happy muy de acuerdo.

-¡Tiene toda la razón, Lily-kun!- Dijo Lector contento.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el Exceed verde nuevamente.

-Pero yo sigo pensado que Lisa es la más fuerte- Comento Lector muy confiado y con sus brazos cruzados.

-Sorano es más fuerte- Menciono Frosh sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Qué están diciendo? Obviamente el más fuerte aquí es Ryos- Dijo Lily seriamente.

-Parece que solo hay una forma de averiguar quién es el más fuerte… ¡Acábalos, Tsuna!- Grito Happy animadamente incitando más la lucha entre los cuatro Dragon Slayers.

-Tendrán que averiguar eso más tarde. Vamos a comenzar la misión ahora-

Todos los jóvenes magos al igual que los Exceeds voltearon sus miradas y observaron que la persona que había hablado resulto ser el serio y calmado hombre de cabellos blancos y negros que había sido el primero en llegar al lugar de la reunión.

-Por cierto, Sophia, ¿Tú conoces a este tipo?- Preguntaba Tsuna apuntando su dedo al calmado hombre.

-Tú dijiste que él era un amigo de mi padre y Erik-san, ¿verdad?- Menciono Alicia confundida.

-Así es. Su nombre es Macbeth-san y nos dirigirá en esta misión. ¿Acaso ustedes no lo recuerdan?- Preguntaba Sophia curiosa.

-¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Este señor estuvo con nosotros cuando luchamos contra Acnologia!- Dijo Lucia al reconocer al pelinegro y blanco.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tú eras el tipo que usaba ilusiones o pesadillas o algo así!- Reconoció Sonia al ver al hombre.

-Lamento mucho no haberlo reconocido antes, Macbeth-san- Dijo Alicia apenada al igual que la mayoría del grupo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora que todos están aquí podemos comenzar la misión- Contesto Macbeth calmadamente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal vez su apariencia de algo de miedo, pero es una persona realmente amable. Es muy diferente de Erik-san- Pensó Serena al ver la calmada reacción del hombre.

-Serena-san…es de mi padre de quien está pensando- Pensaba Sophia con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza al escuchar los pensamientos de la pelinegra.

-Espera un momento, ¿Acaso no faltan dos miembros más para que la misión comience?- Preguntaba Ryos.

-Es verdad. Todavía no han llegado los dos magos de Lamia Scale- Comento Marcus notorio.

-No deben preocuparse por ellos. En realidad los dos magos de Lamia Scale comenzaron esta misión ayer. Ellos ahora deben estar investigando una zona en donde se sospecha que podrían estar los criminales que buscamos. Ahora mismo nos vamos a ir a reunir con ellos- Explico Macbeth calmadamente.

-Ya veo. Asi que ellos ya han comenzado- Pensó Raine alegre.

-En todo caso, debemos apurarnos. Los carruajes nos están esperando- Informo Macbeth muy serio.

-¿Carruajes?- Repitió Lucia confundida.

Tras decir esas palabras, Macbeth se dio la vuelta y todos los jóvenes magos y Exceed apuntaron sus miradas en la misma dirección que él, y por eso todos pudieron ver como al otro lado de entrada de Oshibana se encontraban detenidos un par de dos carruajes más o menos grandes y en cada uno de los carruajes, en sus respectivos frentes, había amarrados un par de cabellos marrones.

-¡¿Mas transportes?!- Reaccionaron sorprendidos todos los Dragon Slayers del grupo que no habían superado sus mareos del tren.

 _Minutos más tarde…_

A pesar de las objeciones de algunos miembros del grupo, todos los magos y Exceeds se subieron en los carruajes y estos de inmediato comenzaron a avanzar velozmente debido a los caballos que lo impulsaban, y ahora estos carruajes iban avanzando agitada y rápidamente por un recto camino a través del bosque. Ya que eran muchas personas para un carruaje, el grupo de jóvenes magos y Exceeds se dividieron en dos grupos y cada grupo se subió a un carruaje.

En un carruaje, el cual era el que iba más adelantado, iban muy tranquilos Macbeth, Serena, Lucia, Alicia, Raine, Sonia y como eran pequeños y no ocupaban mucho espacio, los Exceeds. Y para su desgracia, Tsuna, Marcus, Ryos, Lisa, Sorano, y Sophia iban en el carruaje que iba un poco más atrás. A pesar de la corta distancia entre los carruajes y el feroz y fuerte sonido que hacían al avanzar, en el primer carruaje podían escuchar las quejas de mareos de los Dragons Slayers en el segundo carruaje.

-¡BAJENOS DE ESTA MONSTRUOCIDAD!- Gritaban entre mareos los usuarios de la magia asesina de dragones mientras que el carruaje en donde ellos estaban se movía a alta velocidad.

Debido a ese grito, todos los que estaban en el carruaje más adelantado, excepto Macbeth que estaba muy tranquilo, se quedaron con una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

-Parece que mi hermano y los demás la están pasando mal- Comento Lucia entre risas escuchando los gritos por la ventana del carruaje.

-Sin duda lo están. ¿Por qué será que los Dragon Slayers se marean cuando suben a un transporte?- Preguntaba Sonia confundida.

-Es uno de los misterios de la vida- Comento Happy tranquilo pero contento.

-Es tu compañero quien esta haya sufriendo, pero tu pareces muy feliz, Happy, ¿No crees que deberías ir a acompañarlo?- Dijo Serena al ver al tranquilo Exceed.

-No estás viendo lo que en realidad está pasando, Serena. Tsuna no está sufriendo, sino que está entrenando. Si él logra aguantar todo este tiempo en ese carruaje él solo, se volverá mucho más fuerte- Contesto Happy seria y confiadamente.

-Yo también creo eso. Sera un buen entrenamiento para Ryos- Comento Pantherlily al lado de Happy.

-Yo también lo creo. Esta experiencia hará que la increíble hija del maestro de Sabertooth, Lisa Eucliffe, supere su única debilidad…Los transportes- Dijo Lector sabiamente al lado de Lily.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el Exceed verde al lado de Lector.

-A me suena como una excusa para no mancharse de vómitos- Dijo la pelinegra con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-Macbeth-san, ¿No cree que fue un poco cruel dejar a todos los Dragon Slayers en un carruaje? Todos ellos sufren mareos- Preguntaba Alicia dudosa.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que fue una buena decisión. A mí y estoy seguro que a ustedes no les gusta llenarse de vómitos- Respondió Macbeth tranquilamente y sin remordimientos.

-Este hombre…tal vez no lo demuestre, pero sin duda es poco malo. Se nota que es amigo de Erik-san…- Pensaba Serena levemente sorprendida.

-Raine quería cuidar a Tsuna-sama mientras estaba débil- Comento la maga de hielo deprimida.

-¿Entonces porque no te subiste al carruaje junto con el?- Preguntaba Serena.

-¡Raine está dispuesta a resistir los mareos y vómitos de Tsuna-sama, pero no de los demás! ¡Este vestido es nuevo!- Exclamo indecisa la peliazul oscuro.

-¡Decídete!- Grito Serena para después calmarse y solamente ver por la ventana del carruaje- Me pregunto cuanto faltara-

 _Como media hora después…_

Después de un largo rato avanzando, esos dos carruajes ya comenzaban a llegar a su destino. Los que estaban en el carruaje que había llegado primero al destino, se bajaron y observaron cómo era el lugar en donde se encontraban. Macbeth, Serena, Lucia, Alicia, Sonia, Raine y los cuatro Exceeds observaron que el lugar en donde se habían detenido era un pequeño pueblo que estaba en una zona entre dos profundos bosques. Ese pueblo no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño. Estaba lleno de casas de concreto, negocios y algunos centros de entretenimiento. Además había toda clase de gente y animales.

-¿Este es el lugar en donde se sospechan que están los criminales? Parece un pueblo normal- Comento Lucia al bajarse del carruaje.

-Tal vez por eso sea perfecto como escondite- Agrego Sonia seriamente.

-Macbeth-san, ¿Este es el lugar donde nos reuniremos con los magos de Lamia Scale y donde se esconden los criminales?- Preguntaba Serena curiosa.

-No. Ellos en realidad están dentro de un bosque cerca del pueblo, pero el carruaje no puede entrar ahí. Por esa razón comenzaremos a caminar desde aquí al punto de reunión con ellos- Respondió el pelinegro y blanco muy calmado.

-Por cierto, Macbeth-san, hay una cosa que he querido preguntarle- Dijo Alicia más o menos seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba el mago de ilusiones.

-Quisiera saber, ¿Quiénes son estos supuestos criminales que vamos a buscar? Aunque le hayan causados problemas al consejo, me sorprende que reúnan un grupo tan grande de magos solo para encargarse de ellos, ¿Hay otra razón al buscar estos criminales?- Preguntaba la peliescarlata con un mechón azul seriamente.

-Se nota que eres la hija de Jellal y Erza. Eres muy lista. Como quieras, te contare la verdad sobre esta misión- Hablo Macbeth- La verdad es que los criminales que buscamos es muy posible que sean un gremio oscuro-

-¿Un gremio oscuro? ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?- Preguntaba Raine curiosa.

-Es porque ellos son un grupo de magos poderosos y que usan unas magias desconocidas, y eso lo sabemos porque no solamente le causan problemas al consejo mágico, sino que atacaron a uno de sus sedes- Dijo el pelinegro y blanco sorprendiendo a las magas y a los Exceeds.

-¿Atacaron a una de sus sedes?- Repitió Lily sorprendido.

-No tenía idea de eso, ¿Cuál y cuándo?- Preguntaba Alicia sorprendida.

-Como unos tres meses atrás, un grupo de magos muy poderosos atacaron la prisión del consejo mágico. A pesar de las barreras que la protegían y todos sus guardias, esos magos no tuvieron problemas para entrar y matar y lastimar a varias de las personas que trabajaban ahí. Aunque por supuesto, los superiores del consejo mantuvieron esto en secreto para no alterar a las personas y para mantener su estatus obviamente. Incluso Jellal no lo sabía, hasta hace poco- Explico Macbeth seriamente.

-No me lo creo. Pero, ¿Qué motivos podrían tener atacar la prisión del consejo?- Preguntaba Lector sorprendido y confuso.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero Jellal tiene sus sospechas. Esos magos liberaron a algunos criminales pero eso no era lo más trágico. En realidad el consejo utilizaba la prisión para mantener algunos archivos secretos muy antiguos y peligrosos. Jellal cree que ese grupo de magos robo unos manuscritos que podrían indicar la existencia y la ubicación de un arma muy peligrosa- Dijo Macbeth.

-¿Un arma muy peligrosa? ¿Qué tan peligrosa?- Preguntaba Serena un poco asustada.

-Es un arma que podría…eliminar la vida en el mundo en un instante- Respondió el mago de ilusiones sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor.

-¡¿Eliminar la vida en el mundo?!- Reacciono Lucia sorprendida y temerosa.

-Pensar que existe un arma así- Menciono Raine muy impactada.

-¡Si esa arma de verdad existe debemos apresurarnos en encontrar a los tipos que robaron esos pergaminos!- Exclamo Sonia muy seria.

-Lo haremos, pero no debemos cometer errores. Los magos que atacaron la prisión del consejo no son tontos. Ellos deben saber que en algún momento el consejo enviara a su gente para recuperar los pergaminos del arma y evitar que la encuentren. Por esa razón es posible que esos magos estén vigilando las zonas tanto cercanas como lejanas a su base. Debemos hacer todo lo posible para no llamar mucho la atención para que no nos descubran- Dijo Macbeth seriamente.

-Es un muy buen punto. Debemos actuar como si fuéramos simples turistas- Dijo Lily igual de serio.

-Aunque nuestro gremio no es el mejor para no llamar la atención, en especial con cierto tipo en nuestro grupo- Comento Serena dudosa del plan.

-No te preocupes, Serena. Tsuna sabe ser discreto cuando se lo propone, además después de pasar tanto tiempo en un carruaje tan veloz y agitado, estará mareado por un rato- Dijo Happy muy seguro.

-Hablando del rey de roma, el otro carruaje ya está llegando- Informo Sonia tras ver el carruaje.

Todas las chicas, el hombre de cabello negro y blanco y los cuatro Exceeds observaron como el segundo carruaje se acercó al primero a una gran velocidad y después se detuvo. Estando detenido en frente de ese pueblo y del primer carruaje, las puertas del segundo carruaje se abrieron. De ese carruaje, junto con un desagradable olor a vómito, bajaron los mareados Marcus, Ryos, Sorano, Lisa y Sophia. Pero todos notaron como de ese grupo de magos anti-dragones faltaba un cierto joven de cabello rosa.

-Maldición…fue horrible…- Dijo Sorano apenas poniéndose de poner de pie.

-Va…mos…Sorano…esto…no es nada…- Menciono Lisa tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

-S-S-Si…resiste más…niña…- Comento el mareado Ryos cubriendo su boca para no vomitar.

-N-No se hagan…los fuertes…se nota…que no…resistieron…ese maldito...ca…rruaje- Dijo Marcus con una mirada borrosa y piernas débiles.

-T-Tú no eres…nadie para hablar…puedo escuchar…tus ganas de vomitar…- Dijo Sophia en el mismo estado.

-Se nota el malestar en su rostro. Parece que no la pasaron nada bien- Dijo la pequeña maga celestial del grupo al ver los Dragon Slayers.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde muy animado.

-Oigan, soy yo, ¿O no falta una persona?- Menciono Alicia al notar la presencia de cierto mago de fuego.

\- Es verdad, ¿Dónde está Tsuna-sama?- Preguntaba Raine curiosa.

En el momento en que la joven de cabello azul oscuro menciono el nombre del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, los otros cinco Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación del grupo lograron olvidar sus vómitos y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente como si les hubieran preguntado algo realmente sorprendente.

-No lo veo por ninguna parte. No me digan que no se quiso subir al carruaje solo por sus estúpidos mareos- Decía Serena un poco molesta.

-Con respecto a Tsuna-sama…Hay algo que tenemos que contarles- Dijo Sorano tímidamente.

-¿Algo que contarnos? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba Alicia curiosa.

-Es que pasó algo imprevisto…- Dijo Lisa entre leves risas.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Hace 15 minutos atrás…_

Estando tan solo como unos 15 minutos en el segundo carruaje que había salido un poco después del primer carruaje pero que avanzaba muy velozmente por el recto camino en medio del bosque y que se agitaba de arriba hacia abajo y de derecha a izquierda debido a las rocas y palos que había en él, El Dragon Slayer de Fuego, Rayo, Hierro, Luz Blanca, Sombra y Veneno, todos de la cuarta generación, tenían sus caras con un terrible tono verde y morado, sus mejillas llenas de vomito que trataban de aguantas y con sus afilados ojos llenos de lágrimas de sufrimiento.

Debido a los agitados movimientos del carruaje a toda velocidad, los Dragon Slayers no tenían fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse quietos ya que estaban muy mareados y eso provocaba que se fueran de un lado a otro en esa pequeña cabina. El mareado y débil Tsuna chocaba con Marcus, Marcus chocaba con Ryos, Ryos chocaba con Lisa, Lisa chocaba con Sorano, Sorano chocaba con Sophia y así sucesivamente.

-¡Ba…jenme…de…esta monstruosidad…!- Decía Tsuna furioso y muy mareado chocando contra Marcus.

-¡M-Ma…dito carbón…ten cuidado…!- Respondió el mareado joven albino entre sus mareos.

-¡Esa…de-debería ser mi frase…! ¡Ya dejen de…chocar…contra mí!- Decía Ryos furioso y con ganas de vomitar.

-¡D-Demonios!...Me da igual…si ese tipo Macbeth es nuestro…capitán…o lo que sea…Cuando salga…de…es-este carruaje…lo hare…pagar…- Decía Lisa con su rostro en un tono verdoso.

-L-Lisa-chan…no…deberías hacerlo…N-No creo que Macbeth-sama…nos haya su…bir a propósito…- Dijo la amable y mareada Sorano.

-Oja…la…pudiera decirte…que no lo hizo…pero recuerda…que yo escucho los pensamientos…Sorano…- Dijo Sophia cubriendo su boca para no vomitar.

-M-Maldición…ya no lo soporto…me bajare…de esta cosa…- Exclamo Tsuna mareado pero determinado.

Con esa firme voluntad, el pelirosa entre sus imparables mareos comenzó a arrastrase difícilmente a través del corto suelo del carruaje en veloz movimiento. Tsuna hizo todo lo posible para no chocar contra sus mareados compañeros en el alborotado carruaje y poder llegar a la puerta de este. El mago de fuego tirado en el suelo del carruaje comenzó a levantar difícilmente su mano derecha ya que estaba a solo centímetros de la puerta pero justamente cuando iba a abrirla algo repentino paso.

Debido a que el carruaje pasó por encima de una roca de más o menos gran tamaño durante su veloz avanzar, este reboto leve pero fuertemente. Ese fuerte reboto provoco que los mareos de los Dragon Slayers se volvieran más fuertes y además hizo que una de las puertas se abriera repentinamente. Esa puerta fue la que Tsuna estaba a punto de abrir, y debido a que sus fuertes mareos le hacían quedar sin fuerzas y además por un leve empujón accidental de sus compañeros, el joven pelirosa salió volando afuera del carruaje.

La fuerza de su lanzamiento fue tan grande que lo hizo llegar al profundo bosque por donde avanzaba el carruaje que no se detuvo, y sin mencionar que la zona por donde había caído estaba empinada. Por esa razón, el mareado Dragon Slayers de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a girar frenéticamente y en caída por ese empinado bosque.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna mientras rodaba por el barranco en el bosque sin poder detenerse.

Pero aunque el pelirosa se había caído del carruaje que no se detenía, los otros Dragon Slayers estaban demasiado mareados y débiles para poder hacer algo, quejarse o sin siquiera haberlo notado hasta mucho más tarde.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡¿DEJARON QUE TSUNA CAYERA POR UN BARRANCO?!- Reaccionaron todas las chicas y Exceeds que estaban en el primer carruaje muy sorprendidos.

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Un accidente!- Decía Lisa muy apenada y nerviosa.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Estábamos muy mareados y débiles como para haberlo evitado!- Se excusaba Marcus muy molesto consigo mismo.

-¡Además es culpa de ese idiota por tratar de bajarse de un vehículo en movimiento!- Exclamo Ryos furiosa.

-¡Cállate, Ryos-kun, es su culpa! ¡Por su culpa Tsuna-sama podría estar tirado en bosque solo, herido, hambriento, y a punto de morir! ¡¿Qué es lo pasara con Raine si Tsuna-sama se vuelve un náufrago en el bosque?!- Gritaba la maga de hielo muy desesperada.

-¡No lo hagas sonar como si lo hubiéramos hecho caer a una isla desierta en medio del mar!- Dijo Sophia un poco molesta.

-Esto es malo. Es muy posible que Tsuna se halla enfurecido por caer en el bosque y puede que termine incendiándolo. Eso sería malo para nuestra misión- Comento Alicia pensativa.

-Tsuna jamas haría algo como eso…creo…tal vez…- Dijo Happy más o menos serio.

-¡Acabas de dudar de tu compañero por un momento, ¿Verdad?!- Exclamo Serena con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-En todo caso, no tenemos que alterarnos. Tal vez no esté tan lejos de aquí como pensamos. Sophia, ¿Sabes dónde está Tsuna?- Pregunto Macbeth a la maga de veneno y magia auditiva.

-Más o menos. Creo que puedo escucharlo. Esta dentro del bosque con dirección al sur y moviéndose. No está muy lejos de aquí, tal vez llegara a nuestra posición dentro de algunos minutos- Informo la pelipurpura rojiza.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo para asegurarnos que no cometa ninguna locura- Dijo Marcus sabiamente.

-Espero que mi hermano este bien- Menciono Lucia preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Él es hijo de tu padre así que seguramente está bien, aunque por esa misma razón me da algo de miedo dejarlo sin supervisión. Si está en el bosque tal vez haya una posibilidad de que se encuentre con los magos de Lamia Scale que están revisando la zona- Dijo Macbeth con una leve sonrisa.

-Espero que así sea- Dijo Serena un poco preocupada.

… _Mientras tanto…_

Los compañeros del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación tenían toda la razón, él se encontraba caminando por el profundo bosque lleno de árboles, arbustos, lianas, insectos, y otras cosas. Pero tras haber rodado por varios minutos en la empinada colina que lo hizo llegar hasta ahí, la apariencia de Tsuna se había visto levemente cambiada. Debido a que caída termino en un profundo baño en un pegajoso charco de lodo, la ropa, algunas partes de su cuerpo y su rosado cabello se habían manchado de ese mismo lodo.

Pero sin importarle, Tsuna ya recuperado de sus mareos comenzó a avanzar a través del bosque. El joven manchado de lodo paso a través de árboles y arbustos, pero no se dio cuenta que mientras lo hacía algunas hojas verdes iban pegándose en su cabello y ropa debido a la pegajosa sustancia lodosa que lo cubría.

-¡Esos malditos!-Hablo Tsuna quejoso y molesto- ¡Cuando les vea las caras los hare pagar por lanzarme al bosque!...Aunque debo admitir que es mejor estar aquí que en esa monstruosidad de transporte-Mientras avanzaba Tsuan movía su nariz levemente-Según el leve rastro de olor…creo que me encontrare con los demás si sigo por este camino…¡Pero con tantas hierbas e insectos muertos en este bosque no puedo oler bien! ¡Creo que incendiare un par de árboles para hacerles una señal!…aunque tal vez sea una mala idea hacer eso en un bosque… ¡No! ¡Seguramente todo saldrá bien!-

El joven de cabello rosa y cubierto de lodo incendio su mano derecha en leves llamas y justamente cuando iba a poner en marcha su supuesto confiable plan, Tsuna quito su sonrisa y coloco un serio rostro ya que los leves movimientos de su aguda nariz habían detectato un extraño olor a sus alrededores.

-Este olor… ¡¿De quién es?!- Pensaba Tsuna seriamente.

Tras detectar mejor ese cercano y desconocido olor, Tsuna rápidamente se dio la vuelta y logro observar con sus afilados ojos marrones como algunos arbustos comenzaban a moverse misteriosamente y la razón era porque había algo dentro de ellos. El joven cubierto de hojas y lodo en su mayoría observo como de esos arbustos de repente había salido una persona como de su estatura y edad.

Esa persona era un joven de 18 años con un cuerpo ejercitado y atlético. Ese joven poseía un cabello blanco corto y puntiagudo con algunos mechones en su frente y sus ojos eran un poco afilados y de color verde oscuro. Su vestimenta estaba basada en una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello junto con unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros. Además alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz. Sin mencionar que en el antebrazo derecho de ese joven, se encontraba un cierto tatuaje de color verde, que parecía la marca de un gremio.

Cuando este joven de cabello blanco y el joven de cabello rosado lleno de lodo y hojas se vieron las caras, se sorprendieron levemente por la presencia de cada uno en ese profundo bosque cercano a un pueblo. Pero tras unos segundos, los dos jóvenes quitaron sus expresiones de eleve sorpresa y las cambiaron por expresión de seriedad y ferocidad en su mirada.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Quién será? Sus ropas no parecen de alguien que viviría en el bosque- Pensaba Tsuna seriamente.

-¿Quién rayos es este tipo? Esta todo sucio y lleno de hojas. No parece una persona normal- Pensaba ese joven de cabello blanco igual de serio.

-Espera un momento. Macbeth dijo que esta zona podría ser un lugar en donde se encuentran esos criminales que le causan problemas al paisaje… ¿Acaso será el uno de ellos?- Pensaba Tsuna curioso.

-Esa apariencia toda sucia y esa cara…sin duda no es buena persona. Tal vez sea un bandido de esta zona… ¡O también es posible que sea un secuaz de los que atacaron la prisión del consejo!- Pensó el joven peliblanco con gran determinación.

-Si es así… ¡Lo detendré aquí mismo!- Pensaron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

-¡¿Tú quién eres?!- Preguntaron de repente los dos jóvenes en el bosque apuntando su dedo uno contra el otro.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡No me copies, idiota! ¡Contesta la pregunta!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso.

-¡Yo no tengo que contestar las preguntas de alguien como tú! ¡Tú eres quien debe contestar mi pregunta, así que hazlo!- Contesto seriamente ese joven peliblanco.

-¡Esa es mi línea, idiota! ¡Yo pregunte primero!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso eres un niño?! ¡Era de esperar tal grado de estupidez de un villano!-

-¡¿A quién llamas villano, maldito?! ¡Aquí el único villano eres tú, ojos filosos!-

-¡Tú los tienes más filosos que yo, idiota! ¡Se nota que eres un idiota a tal grado que no recuerdas tu propio nombre, así que olvida esa pregunta! ¡Solamente no te muevas y déjate capturar!-

-¡Como si me fuera a dejar capturar por un idiota con cabello del mismo color que el excremento de una paloma! ¡Tú eres el que debe entregarse!-

-¡Ya deja de repetir todo lo que digo, maldito! ¡Además tú eres la última persona que puede criticar la apariencia de otra! ¡Tu cabello sí parece excremento!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?! ¡Te voy a calcinar!-

-¡Maldición! ¡Se nota que no eres alguien con quien se pueda hablar…así que te capturare a la fuerza!-

Cuando el joven de cabello blanco dijo esas palabras, el cerro sus ojos e hizo algo que el joven lleno de lodo y hojas no se esperaba. Ese joven peliblanco cerro sus ojos como si se estuviera concentrando, piso con firmeza con sus piernas levemente separadas y procedió a colocar sus dos manos en una extraña posición. El joven cerro su mano derecha formando un puño y ese mismo puño lo coloco encima de su mano izquierda que estaba abierta en forma de palma.

Cuando el joven de cabello blanco adopto esa pose, su cuerpo repentinamente fue cubierto por un aura de color azul invernal que expulsaba una leve sensación de frio. Al ver lo que el otro joven estaba haciendo, Tsuna se sorprendió en gran medida porque esa pose y fría aura le pareció muy familiar.

-¡¿Qué?!...Esa pose…esta sensación… ¡No puede ser…!- Pensó Tsuna muy sorprendido.

De repente, el joven de cabello blanco abrió sus ojos con gran ferocidad y extendió sus dos manos abiertas hacia adelante, más específicamente, hacia el joven cubierto con hojas y lodo. Cuando hizo eso la fría aura que cubría su cuerpo se concentró en sus dos manos.

 **-¡Ice Make: Eagle!-**

Cuando el joven de cabello blanco grito esas palabras, en sus manos se formaron varias esferas de un sólido hielo que apareció de repente y que de inmediato adoptaron la forma de varias águilas, que volaron con gran velocidad en dirección al lodoso Tsuna, el cual estaba muy sorprendido al descubrir que ese joven era un mago de elemento gélido.

-¡¿Hielo?! ¡No hay duda! ¡Esa pose y magia…Es la misma que la de Raine y su padre!- Reacciono Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

Tras esa revelación, el mago de fuego no se quedó quieto, sino que piso con gran firmeza y dio un gran salto que le permitió esquivar esas veloces águilas de hielo. Pero estas, siendo controladas por la persona que las creo, comenzaron a ascender y a dirigirse nuevamente hacia su objetivo. Tsuna en medio del aire, en vez de quedarse sin hacer nada, comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire que lleno sus mejillas.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Tsuna lanzo de su boca una gran ráfaga ardiente de llamas carmesí con dirección hacia abajo, y que logro impactar y derretir por completo a aquel grupo de águilas de hielo. Ese ataque por parte del joven lleno de lodo y hojas sorprendió al joven de cabello blanco ya que el también había descubierto que su enemigo podía usar una ardiente magia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lanzo fuego…de su boca?! ¡¿El también es un mago?!- Reacciono aquel joven sorprendido.

Tras haber calcinado por completo a esas águilas de hielo, Tsuna cayó al suelo de pie firmemente y de inmediato dirigió hacia el otro joven en el bosque una feroz mirada de sus ojos marrones además de una desafiante sonrisa que enseñaba sus filosos dientes.

-¡Estoy más que encendido, maldito! ¡Te voy a calcinar por ese ataque!- Dijo Tsuna furioso.

De inmediato, el Dragon Slayer comenzó a correr a una velocidad y logro posicionarse en frente del mago de hielo, e igual de rápido que sus pies, comenzó a lanzar una veloz ráfaga de puñetazos a su enemigo. Pero ese joven de cabello blanco no solamente tena una gran magia de hielo, sino que poseía unos altos reflejos ya que lograba esquivar todos los ataques joven lleno de hojas y lodo con gran rapidez.

Estando unos segundos esquivando los golpes de Tsuna con gran velocidad y un poco de dificultad, el joven de cabello blanco repentinamente lanzo un patada con su pierna derecha. Pero Tsuna reacciono velozmente y bloqueo la patada que iba dirigida a su estómago con sus dos brazos, pero el fuerte impacto lo lanzo unos metros hacia atrás. El mago de hielo aprovecho y nuevamente junto sus manos que se vieron recubiertas por una fría aura.

 **-¡Ice Make: Snow Tiger!-**

De las manos de ese joven de cabello blanco ahora se formó y salió disparado hacia adelante, un tigre dientes de sable hecho totalmente de hielo y de un gran tamaño. Esa criatura helada avanzo velozmente con sus cuatro patas y con dirección hacia el joven lleno de suciedad, el cual cuando vio con lo que ataco su oponente, apretó su puño derecho con gran fuerza y lo revistió con un intenso fuego.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Estando a la distancia suficiente, el feroz Tsuna impacto un ardiente golpe en el frente de la cabeza de aquel tigre de hielo que no pudo superar el poder y velocidad de ese joven Dragon Slayer. El fuerte golpe del joven lodo hizo que el tigre de hielo se quebrantara por completo para después explotar en pequeños fragmentos que caían como nieve además que había dejado una pequeña nube azul que cubría los alrededor de la persona que lo hizo explotar.

El mago de hielo que había lanzado a ese tigre, tenía un rostro muy serio mientras se le quedaba viendo a la nube azul de polvo que cubría los alrededores de su enemigo. Y cuando una pequeña brisa de viento despejo esa nube, los dos magos elementares se quedaron viendo, uno al otro, con gran ferocidad y seriedad.

-Expulsa fuego tanto del interior como del exterior de su cuerpo…La magia de este idiota no es una magia normal-Pensaba el mago de hielo- Parece ser del mismo tipo Slayer que usa Chelia-san. Macbeth-san dijo que los tipos que atacaron la prisión del consejo eran magos poderosos con magias extrañas…Este idiota concuerda con esa descripción. No creo que sea un simple secuaz…Debe ser parte de los principales magos que atacaron al consejo. ¡Si es así, no puedo ser amable con el! ¡Usare mi verdadero poder!-

-Este tipo es una molestia pero es muy fuerte… ¡Hace tiempo que no luchaba contra alguien como él! ¡Desde ahora voy a luchar en serio!- Pensaba Tsuna mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-¡Voy a derrotarlo!- Exclamaron los dos jóvenes ferozmente.

El joven de cabello blanco una vez junto sus manos en la misma pose de siempre y estas rápidamente se vieron cubiertas por una fría aura azul en espiral que iba aumentando su tamaño y poder continuamente. Esto era una señal que indicaba que ese joven estaba vez iba a crear algo de gran tamaño. Tsuna por su parte, apretó con gran fuerza la mayoría de sus músculos y al mismo tiempo recubrió todo su cuerpo con unas feroces y grandes llamas carmesí las seguían aumentando su poder conforme al tiempo.

La ropa y bufanda de Tsuna obviamente era resistente a su ardiente fuego pero algunas cosas que cubrían su cuerpo no lo eran. Las ardientes llamas que cubrían todo el cuerpo de Tsuna hicieron que el pegajoso lodo marrón y las hojas pegadas a él comenzaran a quemarse. Cuando el lodo y las hojas se quemaron, nuevamente se pudo ver el puntiagudo cabello rosa de ese mago de fuego al igual que la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro. Pero el mago de hielo ni siquiera le prestó atención debido a que su atención estaba centrada en la batalla.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban los dos jóvenes aumentando el poder de sus magias.

Cuando la magia de hielo del peliblanco y la magia de fuego de pelirosa llego a un nivel realmente alto, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a avanzar hacia adelante velozmente, en otras palabras, comenzaron a avanzar uno contra el otro para un fuerte choque de magias.

 **-¡Karyu no…!-**

 **-¡Ice Make...!-**

-¡Ya deténganse, ustedes dos!-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron los dos jóvenes.

Cuando los dos magos elementales escucharon esas palabras dichas por una voz femenina, ambos apartaron la ferocidad de sus miradas y abrieron los parpados con un poco de sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo, los dos jóvenes cancelaron sus respectivas magias y pisaron con gran firmeza para detener su avanzar, pero no por la voz sino por otra cosa. Los dos observaron cómo desde arriba y en la misma zona en donde ellos iban a colisionar, cayeron y se enterraron un trio de grandes espadas.

Pero estas espadas eran diferente a la mayoría. Esas espadas en vez de estar hechas de acero o alguna clase de metal, estaban hechas con una energía mágica de color rosado. Por esa misma razón, esas espadas se desvanecieron en unos segundos dejando sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes de magias elementales.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Espadas…mágicas?- Se preguntaba el joven pelirosa muy sorprendido.

-¡Eso eran Espadas Sensoriales…eso quiero decir…!- Pensaba el mago de hielo no tan sorprendido.

-¡En serio, ¿Qué parte no entiendes de no llamar mucho la atención?! ¡Hasta que hayamos localizado a los objetivos, no deberías usar tu magia! ¡¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios haces, Leo?!-

Tanto Tsuna como el joven de cabellos blancos al escuchar esa voz, ambos voltearon la mirada hacia la derecha y observaron como de las sombras causadas por algunas arboles del bosque salió otra persona. Esa persona era una bella joven como de 18 años con un cuerpo más o menos desarrollado y bien ejercitado y sin mencionar que se parecía mucho al joven de cabellos blancos. Esa joven tan parecida al mago de hielo, a diferencia de él, ella poseía un largo cabello de color rosado claro atado en una cola de caballo y que llegaba hasta su espalda. Aunque algunos mechones puntiagudos en su frente eran de color blanco al igual que el cabello del joven.

Sus hermosos y un poco afilados ojos eran de un color verde oscuro, nuevamente igual que el mago de hielo. Esa chica vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas y estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas, que revelaba un poco de escote y tenía un pequeño listón amarillo en el centro. También tenía una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjadas. Además cerca de su pecho se podía observar cómo se encontraba una peculiar marca en color anaranjado que posiblemente era la marca de algún gremio y que era la misma que el joven de cabello blanco poseía en su antebrazo derecho.

Al ver esa chica, Tsuna se sorprendió por su presencia mientras que el joven de cabellos blancos que se parecía mucho a ella, solo tenía un serio y un poco molesto rostro.

-¿Una chica? ¿Acaso será compañero de este tipo?- Se preguntaba Tsuna al ver a la pelirosa clara con mechones blancos.

-No intervengas, Ur. Este no es el momento para ser sigilosos. He encontrado a uno de los desgraciados que atacaron la prisión del consejo y voy a capturarlo- Exclamo seriamente aquel mago de hielo.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna molesto.

-¿De los que atacaron la prisión del consejo?- Repitió la chica pelirosa al escuchar esas palabras.

La bella joven dirigió su mirada hacia el otro joven que estaba en esa zona en el bosque, el cual estaba muy enojado, y observo como este poseía un puntiagudo cabello rosa pero sin duda lo que más impresiono a aquella chica, fue la marca de color rojo intenso que se presentaba en el fornido hombre derecho de ese joven.

-Esa marca…- Reacciono la chica al ver al pelirosa.

-¡Oye, tu, idiota! ¡¿Dijiste que yo ataque al consejo?! ¡No mientas! ¡Es cierto que aparte del papa de Alicia, esos tipos del consejo no me caen muy bien, pero jamás los he atacado, aunque no es que me falten las ganas! ¡Aquí el único que le causa problemas al consejo, eres tú! ¡Por eso voy a capturarte!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No mientas! ¡Tu cara de monstruo indica que tu culpabilidad! ¡Tú eres el que ataco el consejo, así que no trates de echarme la culpa!- Grito el mago de hielo muy enojado.

-¡¿A quién le llamas monstruo, malditos ojos afilados?!- Contesto Tsuna aún más furioso.

-¡Que tú los tienes más afilados que yo, idiota!- Respondió el peliblanco con venas de ira en su frente.

-Es raro ver a mi hermano perder la calma. Generalmente siempre se mantiene frio y tranquilo. Este tipo debe ser especial, después de todo esa marca…- Pensaba la chica en la misma zona que los dos jóvenes para después decir-… ¡Oye, tu! ¡¿Eres un mago de Fairy Tail?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el peliblanco sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Si lo soy- Contesto Tsuna muy calmado y con un poco de indiferencia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Reacciono aún más sorprendido el mago de hielo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa marca en tu hombro indica que eres un mago de Fairy Tail! ¡Además ese cabello rosa y esa bufanda, eres justamente como ella te describe tan seguido!- Hablo la chica pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-¿Ella?- Repitió el pelirosa confundido.

-¡¿Que este idiota es de Fairy Tail?!- Pensó el mago de hielo muy sorprendido y enojado- ¡Maldición, debido al lodo y las hojas no vi la marca de su hombro!...Espera un momento… ¿Un mago de Fairy Tail con cabello rosa, una bufanda blanca y que expulsa fuego de su cuerpo?...Este tipo es demasiado joven para ser el legendario Salamander…pero entonces eso significaría…que este tonto… ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Es imposible que este tipo sea el mismo del que ella siempre habla! ¡Eso no es posible!-

-¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre, por favor?- Preguntaba la chica amablemente.

-Claro. Mi nombre es…-

-¡TSUNA!-

Al escuchar ese grito por parte de una voz femenina, los tres jóvenes en esa zona del bosque voltearon la mirada hacia la izquierda y observaron como de las sombras causadas por los árboles y arbustos salió una bella chica de cabello negro que venía acompañada de un grupo de jóvenes y gatos. Para ser más específicos eran Serena, Marcus, Alicia, Lucia, Raine, Sonia, Ryos, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia, Macbeth, Happy, Lily, Lector y Frosch. Al ver a sus compañeros Tsuna se alegró y mostro una sonrisa, mientras que la chica y el chico que se parecían entre si actuaron un poco sorprendidos.

-¡Todos! ¿Lograron encontrarme?- Dijo Tsuna feliz al ver a sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no te encontraríamos si te la pasas causando explosiones en el bosque? Solamente tuvimos que seguir los fuertes sonidos- Contesto Marcus de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué estabas usando tu magia, Tsuna? Pudimos ver una explosión de llamas mientras nos acercábamos- Preguntaba Alicia curiosa.

-Pero por alguna razón sentimos algo diferente en ella…algo como frio- Menciono Sonia a la conversación.

-¡Eso es culpa de este tipo!- Exclamo Tsuna apuntando el dedo hacia el joven peliblanco en frente de él.

Cuando Tsuna apunto su dedo en dirección al mago de hielo, los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y del consejo observaron a ese joven de cabellos blancos y también vieron a la joven de rosados cabellos largos con un fleco blanco, y notaron también que los dos se parecían mucho. Pero aunque la mayoría de ese grupo desconocía la identidad de esos dos jóvenes, cierta maga de hielo de Fairy Tail al ver a esos dos jóvenes se sorprendió al principio y mostro una sonrisa, y los dos jóvenes que al parecer eran hermanos, también se sorprendieron al ver a la chica peliazul oscuro.

-¡Leo-kun! ¡Ur-san!- Nombro Raine muy contenta al ver a los dos magos.

-¡Raine!- Dijo la chica pelirosada igual de feliz al ver a la maga de hielo.

-¡Raine-san!- Dijo el joven peliblanco con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas al ver a la chica.

La maga de hielo se acercó a los dos hermanos que al parecer se llamaban Leo y Ur, y esto sorprendió a la mayoría de los jóvenes y Exceeds, aunque no parecía que sorprendiera al mago de ilusiones del grupo.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos vemos, Raine- Menciono la chica pelirosa de nombre Ur.

-Es cierto. Ha Raine le alegre de que estén bien- Contesto la peliazul oscuro contenta.

-H-Ha nosotros también nos alegra de que tu estés bien, Raine-san- Comento el joven de cabello blanco de nombre Leo que estaba un poco apenado.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas personas conocen a Raine-san?- Preguntaba Lucia confundida.

-Oye, Raine, ¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando? ¿Conoces a estos tipos?- Preguntaba Tsuna un poco grosero.

-Es verdad, Tsuna-sama ni los demás los conocen, así que permitan que Raine presente- Hablo la maga de hielo- Ellos son Leo Vastia-kun y Ur Vastia-kun. Los dos son hermanos gemelos y pertenecen a Lamia Scale. El padre de ellos y el de Raine son muy buenos amigos y desde que éramos pequeños nos han entrenado juntos a Leo-kun y a mí en el uso del Ice Make. Por esa razón los conozco-

-¿Tsuna-sama?... ¡¿Así que este idiota cabeza de carbón es el maldito Tsuna-sama del que Raine-san está hablando?! ¡Es imposible que a Raine-san le guste este tipo!- Pensó Leo con gran ira.

-Tenía razón, este tipo es el famoso Tsuna-sama del que Raine está enamorada. Si es así, mi hermano no se llevara muy bien con el…creo que mejor no hubiéramos venido- Pensó Ur con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-¿Vastia? ¡Son los hijos de Lyon!- Menciono Happy al escuchar el apellido de los gemelos.

-¿De Lyon-san? Eso significa que son hijos de Mredy-san, ¿verdad?- Preguntaba Sophia curiosa.

-Si. Ellos son nuestros padres. Pero nosotros decidimos estar en el gremio con nuestro padre que trabajando en el consejo junto con nuestra madre, aunque no es que ella le moleste- Contesto Ur amablemente.

-¿Ellos son magos de Lamia Scale? Y si están aquí… ¿Significa que ellos son quien nos acompañaran en nuestra misión?- Preguntaba Lisa curiosa.

-Eso es lo que significa. Ellos dos serán sus nuevos compañeros en esta misión. Espero que se lleven bien con ellos- Dijo Macbeth con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso es imposible- Contesto Tsuna seriamente.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- Contesto Leo con la misma expresión.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Raine, notaron como entre los ojos del mago de hielo de Lamia Scale y el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail, estaba ocurriendo un choque de relámpagos que indicaban la ira que estos dos se tenían. Ese escenario les dejaba una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas a la mayoría de los jóvenes y Exceeds.

-Parece que Tsuna-sama y Leo-sama no tuvieron un no muy buen primer encuentro- Menciono Sorano observando.

-Si…eso parece- Apoyo Ryos no tan sorprendido.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el Exceed verde igual de contento.

-Pero me pregunto si será por sus magias opuestas…- Hablo Lector.

-… O por algo mucho más personal- Hablo Pantherlily.

-Cual sea la razón, si ellos siguen con ese comportamiento durante toda la misión…no importan que tan fuertes sean los enemigos, seguro se llevaran una sorpresa al ver a nuestro equipo- Dijo Serena entre leves risas.

… _Hace 5 meses…_

… _Tres días después de la muerte de Brain…_

En una zona misteriosa y montañosa del extenso Reino de Fiore, se encontraba una cierta persona caminando rectamente a través de rocoso suelo del interior de una larga, ancha y un poco mojada cueva. Esa persona era el misterioso y tranquilo hombre que había matado al anterior líder del ya disuelto Oracion Seis y que además se había autodenominado como Calm, pero ahora el poseía un apariencia un poco diferente. Sus rasgos físicos seguían igual, pero ahora poseía una vestimenta distinta.

El hombre de largo cabello plateado y tranquilos ojos ahora vestía con un abrigo de colores militares que estaba abierto por el centro y que estaba encima de un suéter negro sin mangas ni cuello. También poseía un poco abultado pantalón gris junto con unas botas negras. Además traía sobre todo una larga capa de color negro que llegaba hasta el suelo. Sin mencionar que en su mano derecha traía un libro que se encontraba leyendo mientras caminaba y en su mano izquierda traía unos frascos llenos de un líquido rojo, posiblemente sangre.

Calm siguió caminando y caminando por esa cueva mientras leía el libro en su mano derecha. Pero tras un rato, el llego una zona de la cueva diferente al resto de esta. El suelo de esa zona de la cueva estaba lleno de un total de seis agujeros más o menos grandes y que estaban conectados entre sí a través de unos líneas en el suelo y además que cada uno de esos agujeros estaba lleno con un líquido azul parecido a agua pero que no era agua. Estando en esa zona, Calm bajo su libro y se posiciono en frente de uno de esos agujeros en el suelo.

-Aunque Brain era un inútil, debo admitir que los libros antiguos que colecciono eran realmente increíbles-Hablo Calm- Gracias a las antiguas magias y hechizos de los que hablan estos libros, podre conseguir fieles sirvientes que me ayudaran a llevar a este mundo a la calma eterna. Ya todo está preparado, lo único que falta…es sangre mezclada de diferentes personas-

Cuando el hombre de cabello plateado dijo esas palabras, procedió a levantar su brazo izquierdo y a quitarles las tapas a todos los francos llenos de sangre que poseía en esa misma mano. Luego con mucho cuidado, Calm derramo la sangre dentro de esos frascos en el agujero lleno de agua en el suelo que estaba en frente de él. Cuando la sangre cayó dentro de ese agujero lleno de agua, esta se tornó roja y lo mismo pasó con los otros cinco agujeros ya que todos estaban conectados.

Después de unos segundos, repentinamente el agua ensangrentada dentro del agujero en frente de Calm comenzó a agitarse levemente para después aumentar su movimiento en gran medida. Luego de esa misma agua comenzaron a salir burbujas de aire y por última y más sorprendente, de esa agua había salido un brazo humano lleno de sangre que se movía por su cuenta.

-Si…está funcionando…yo he creado a un ser humano tal como decía en esos libros…No ha sido dios quien te ha dado la vida ni tampoco algún padre o madre…Fui yo… ¡Ahora sal! ¡Muéstrate ante tu creador!- Exclamo Calm seriamente.

Tal como Calm dijo, el ser humano que estaba dentro de ese agujero lleno de agua ensangrentada, con un poco de dificultad para controlar sus movimientos, salió al exterior y lleno de sangre por todo su cuerpo se mantenía arrodillada en el rocoso suelo de la cueva. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con agua ensangrentada, se podía notar que esa persona era un ser femenino debido a su pecho y su cuerpo curvilíneo. Esa mujer arrodillada en el suelo levanto la mirada y se pudo observar que sus ojos eran bellamente marrones.

-Q-Quien…soy…- Decía ese ser femenino difícilmente.

-¿Apenas haz nacido y ya puedes hablar? Se nota que eres inteligente…Serás una buena compañera- Hablo Calm-…Tu eres…un ser viviente…Un ser humano que fue creado por mi…pero no te preocupes, no voy controlar tu vida…al contrario…te voy a dar una vida…una vida llena de calma y tranquilidad…pero darte eso necesito de tu ayuda…Te explicare todo a tu y a tus hermanos más tarde pero necesitan aprender más…Por el momento lo único que te daré será un nombre-

-N-Nombre…- Decía esa mujer llena de sangre.

-Eso es, un nombre. Un nombre es aquello que te representa tal como tú eres…Así como yo me llamo Calm, tu, mi primera vida floreciente tendrás un nombre que te representa tal como tú eres…Si…tu nombre será…-

 _Las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad de la nueva generación… ¡Se reúnen!_

 **Continuara…**


	42. La Chica de las Flores

**8Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Segundo Arco.**

 **Capítulo 3/42: ¡La Chica de las Flores!**

Después de la derrota de Seven Satan y Acnologia, los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail se concentraron en vivir sus vidas normales de magos entrenando, divirtiéndose y haciendo misiones. Pero seis meses después de aquella misión, a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail nuevamente se les fue encargada una nueva misión por parte del consejo y estos sin dudar la aceptaron.

Al día siguiente, para que los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaran esa misión primero tenían reunirse con las hermanas dragones de Sabertooth y también con Sophia y Macbeth que veían del consejo, además de dos magos de Lamia Scale, aunque ellos ya habían comenzado la misión un día antes. Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, se dirigieron a una zona en donde podrían estar sus objetivos, pero debido a un pequeño accidente, Tsuna se separó del grupo.

Estando dentro del bosque, Tsuna término encontrándose con un poderoso mago de hielo que le cayó mal al instante, y ambos comenzaron una lucha entre ellos. Pero debido a la interrupción de sus compañeros y de una joven de cabello rosa, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el joven mago creador de hielo descubrirían una cosa sorprendente uno del otro.

-¡Todos! ¿Lograron encontrarme?- Dijo Tsuna feliz al ver a sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no te encontraríamos si te la pasas causando explosiones en el bosque? Solamente tuvimos que seguir los fuertes sonidos- Contesto Marcus de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué estabas usando tu magia, Tsuna? Pudimos ver una explosión de llamas mientras nos acercábamos- Preguntaba Alicia curiosa.

-Pero por alguna razón sentimos algo diferente en ella…algo como frio- Menciono Sonia a la conversación.

-¡Eso es culpa de este tipo!- Exclamo Tsuna apuntando el dedo hacia el joven peliblanco en frente de él.

Cuando Tsuna apunto su dedo en dirección al mago de hielo, los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y del consejo observaron a ese joven de cabellos blancos y también vieron a la joven de rosados cabellos largos con un fleco blanco, y notaron también que los dos se parecían mucho. Pero aunque la mayoría de ese grupo desconocía la identidad de esos dos jóvenes, cierta maga de hielo de Fairy Tail al ver a esos dos jóvenes se sorprendió al principio y mostro una sonrisa, y los dos jóvenes que al parecer eran hermanos, también se sorprendieron al ver a la chica peliazul oscuro.

-¡Leo-kun! ¡Ur-san!- Nombro Raine muy contenta al ver a los dos magos.

-¡Raine!- Dijo la chica pelirosada igual de feliz al ver a la maga de hielo.

-¡Raine-san!- Dijo el joven peliblanco con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas al ver a la chica.

La maga de hielo se acercó a los dos hermanos que al parecer se llamaban Leo y Ur, y esto sorprendió a la mayoría de los jóvenes y Exceeds, aunque no parecía que sorprendiera al mago de ilusiones del grupo.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos vemos, Raine- Menciono la chica pelirosa de nombre Ur.

-Es cierto. Ha Raine le alegre de que estén bien- Contesto la peliazul oscuro contenta.

-H-Ha nosotros también nos alegra de que tu estés bien, Raine-san- Comento el joven de cabello blanco de nombre Leo que estaba un poco apenado.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas personas conocen a Raine-san?- Preguntaba Lucia confundida.

-Oye, Raine, ¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando? ¿Conoces a estos tipos?- Preguntaba Tsuna un poco grosero.

-Es verdad, Tsuna-sama ni los demás los conocen, así que permitan que Raine presente- Hablo la maga de hielo- Ellos son Leo Vastia-kun y Ur Vastia-kun. Los dos son hermanos gemelos y pertenecen a Lamia Scale. El padre de ellos y el de Raine son muy buenos amigos y desde que éramos pequeños nos han entrenado juntos a Leo-kun y a mí en el uso del Ice Make. Por esa razón los conozco-

-¿Tsuna-sama?... ¡¿Así que este idiota cabeza de carbón es el maldito Tsuna-sama del que Raine-san siempre está hablando?! ¡Es imposible que a Raine-san le guste este tipo!- Pensó Leo con gran ira.

-Tenía razón, este tipo es el famoso Tsuna-sama del que Raine está enamorada. Si es así, mi hermano no se llevara muy bien con el…creo que mejor no hubiéramos venido- Pensó Ur con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-¿Vastia? ¡Son los hijos de Lyon!- Menciono Happy al escuchar el apellido de los gemelos.

-¿De Lyon-san? Eso significa que son hijos de Meredy-san, ¿verdad?- Preguntaba Sophia curiosa.

-Si. Ellos son nuestros padres. Pero nosotros decidimos estar en el gremio con nuestro padre que trabajando en el consejo junto con nuestra madre, aunque no es que a ella le moleste- Contesto Ur amablemente.

-¿Ellos son magos de Lamia Scale? Y si están aquí… ¿Significa que ellos son quien nos acompañaran en nuestra misión?- Preguntaba Lisa curiosa.

-Eso es lo que significa. Ellos dos serán sus nuevos compañeros en esta misión. Espero que se lleven bien con ellos- Dijo Macbeth con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso es imposible- Contesto Tsuna seriamente.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- Contesto Leo con la misma expresión.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Raine, notaron como entre los ojos del mago de hielo de Lamia Scale y el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail, estaba ocurriendo un choque de relámpagos que indicaban la ira que estos dos se tenían. Ese escenario les dejaba una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas a la mayoría de los jóvenes y Exceeds.

-Parece que Tsuna-sama y Leo-sama no tuvieron un no muy buen primer encuentro- Menciono Sorano observando.

-Si…eso parece- Apoyo Ryos no tan sorprendido.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el Exceed verde igual de contento.

-Pero me pregunto si será por sus magias opuestas…- Hablo Lector.

-… O por algo mucho más personal- Hablo Pantherlily.

-Cual sea la razón, si ellos siguen con ese comportamiento durante toda la misión…no importan que tan fuertes sean los enemigos, seguro se llevaran una sorpresa al ver a nuestro equipo- Dijo Serena entre leves risas.

… _10 minutos después…_

Después de haberse encontrado, los magos de Fairy Tail, las magas de Sabertooth, los magos de Lamia Scale, y los magos del consejo, todos juntos nuevamente se dirigieron en dirección al pueblo que estaba cercano al bosque. Pero durante todo el camino de regreso, todos los jóvenes magos, a excepción de una feliz Raine y un calmado e ignorante Macbeth, notaron como cierto mago de fuego pelirosa y cierto mago de hielo peliblanco no dejaban de mirarse con desprecio e ira.

Incluso tras haber llegado al pueblo, Leo y Tsuna seguían lanzándose rayos de odios de sus afilados ojos y eso le dejaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza de la mayoría de los jóvenes magos.

-Oye, flamita, ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme tanto? Esa cosa encima de tu cabeza a la que tú le dices "cabello" lastima mis ojos- Dijo Leo irritado.

-¿Qué están diciendo, cubo de hielo? ¡Tú eres el que me está mirando! ¿O es que acaso tu congelado cerebro no puede procesarlo?- Respondió Tsuna en el mismo estado.

-Al menos yo tengo cerebro a diferencia de cierto carbón viviente- Contesto Leo aún más molesto.

-¡¿A quién te refieres, maldita paleta con ojos filosos?!- Exclamaba Tsuna chocando su cabeza contra la de Leo.

-¡Obviamente a ti, tonto! ¡¿Acaso ves a otra hoguera viviente por aquí?! ¡Además ya te dije que tú tienes los ojos más filosos que yo!- Contesto Leo respondiendo al choque.

Pero de repente, los dos magos elementales fueron separados tanto por una chica de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul como por una chica de cabello rosa con un mechón blanco.

-¡Ya cálmate, Tsuna! ¡No causes conflictos con los magos de otros gremios!- Regaño Alicia seriamente.

-¡Tú también, Leo! ¡Compórtate!- Dijo Ur un poco molesta.

-¡Él fue el que empezó!- Gritaron los dos jóvenes apuntando su dedo uno contra el otro.

Tras gritar esas palabras, tanto el mago de fuego como el mago de hielo se quedaron callados cuando en sus cabezas apareció un chichón ardiente de gran tamaño debido a los fuertes puños de las dos chicas que los habían regañado.

-¿Alguna queja más?- Preguntaban Alicia y Ur con sus respectivos puños derechos preparados.

-N-No…ninguna- Contesto Tsuna adolorido sobando el chichón de su cabeza.

-Maldición…Tanto esta chica como mi hermana…son algo aterradoras- Pensaba Leo en el mismo estado.

-¡A Raine le alegra que Tsuna-sama y Leo-kun se lleven bien! ¡Incluso Alicia-san y Ur-san los regañan por ser tan parecidos!- Comentaba la maga de hielo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Llevarse bien? ¿Acaso estas ciega?- Preguntaba Lisa al ver la felicidad de la chica.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, Lisa. Le estás hablando a una chica que no se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Tsuna desde que eran pequeños- Contesto Lily no tan sorprendido.

-Un mago de hielo y un mago de fuego que no se llevan bien y siendo regañados por una chica de cabello escarlata…Esto me trae tanto recuerdos- Dijo Happy nostálgico con una sonrisa.

-Ya es suficiente charla. Debemos comenzar a investigar el paradero del gremio oscuro que ataco el consejo- Informo Macbeth seriamente.

-Eso está bien, pero, ¿Por dónde debemos comenzar a buscarlos?- Preguntaba Serena confundida.

-Nos separaremos en dos grupos. Un grupo se quedara aquí en el pueblo y actuaran como turistas normales pero también quiero que pregunten a los civiles si han visto algo sospechoso estos últimos meses. El otro grupo y yo iremos al lugar en donde se cree que podrían estar escondidos, solo por si acaso- Explico el mago de ilusiones.

-¿Un lugar donde se creen que están escondidos? ¿Acaso sabemos dónde está ese lugar?- Preguntaba Sonia.

-Lo sabemos. Mientras investigábamos los alrededores, mi hermano y yo sentimos una leve pero notable cantidad de poder mágico proveniente de una cueva dentro del bosque. Es posible que tal vez uno o varios magos se escondan ahí- Explico la gemela del mago de hielo.

-Pero si están escondidos, ¿No sería mejor que fuéramos todos de una vez y les diéramos una paliza?- Pregunta Ryos ahora.

-Dije que solo es una posibilidad, no se sabe con certeza si de verdad están ahí o que tal vez hayan puesto una trampa para sus perseguidores, en otras palabras, nosotros. Además si vamos con un grupo tan grande, de seguro notaran nuestra presencia- Explico Ur nuevamente.

-¿Y quién irán a esa cueva?- Pregunto Lucia.

-¡Que vaya yo, y no el cubo de hielo! ¡Que vaya yo, y no el cubo de hielo!- Pensaba Tsuna con determinación.

-¡Que el cabeza de carbón se vaya, y Raine y yo nos quedemos en la ciudad! ¡Que el cabeza de carbón se vaya, y Raine y yo nos quedemos en la ciudad!- Pensaba Leo con gran deseo.

-Los irán a la cueva seremos yo, Tsuna, Leo, Ur, Marcus, Ryos, Sorano, Lisa y Sophia. Los demás se quedaran aquí- Informo Macbeth seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir con este tipo?!- Preguntaban Leo y Tsuna con gran ira y apuntando sus dedos uno contra el otro.

-Leo y Ur son los que saben el camino hacia esa cueva, y necesitamos el olfato y buen oído de todos los Dragon Slayers por si hay algún enemigo o trampa en ella o en los alrededores- Explico el pelinegro con blanco.

-¡Raine también tiene una protesta!- Exclamo la maga de hielo levantando su mano.

-¿Raine-san?... ¿Tal vez este molesta porque nos separaremos?- Se preguntaba Leo con un poco de alegría.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?- Preguntaba Macbeth.

-¡¿Por qué Raine-san no puede ir a la cueva junto con Tsuna-sama?! ¡Raine no quiere separarse de el!- Exclamo la peliazul oscuro sujetando el brazo del mago de fuego que no lucia muy feliz.

-¡RAINE-SAN!- Reacciono el peliblanco con gran sorpresa y decepción y mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

-¡No seas tan pegajosa, Raine! ¡Suelta mi brazo!- Decía Tsuna quejoso tratando de liberarse su brazo izquierdo.

-¡No sea tímido, Tsuna-sama! ¡A nadie le molesta esto!- Contesto Raine rodeada de corazones.

-¡No soy tímido y a mí me molesta, así que suéltame! ¡A mí tampoco me gusta mucho esa selección en el grupo, pero no hay más opción que aceptarla!- Dijo el pelirosa alejándose de la maga de hielo muy triste.

-¡Maldición! ¡Este tipo ni siquiera sabe ni aprecia la suerte que tiene de que Raine-san actué de esa forma con el! ¡Juro que en algún momento lo congelare y me ganare el corazón de Raine-san!- Pensaba Leo furioso apretando sus puños con gran ira mientras sus ojos liberaban una cascada de lágrimas de tristeza.

-Parece que ahora sabemos la razón por la que Leo se lleva tan mal con Tsuna…- Comento Serena observando al mago de hielo.

-Si…es demasiado obvio de que la razón de todo es solo una…Raine- Dijo Sonia un poco seria.

-Sí, es todo por ella. Debido a que ellos entrenan juntos desde pequeños en el uso del Ice Make, mi hermano termino enamorándose de Raine. Aunque para su desgracia, Raine solo ha tenido ojos para Tsuna y no nota los sentimientos de mi hermano, ya que siempre hablaba de su amado y eso molestaba mucho a Leo pero no lo hacía perder las esperanzas de alguna vez ganar su corazón- Susurraba Ur al oído de todos los jóvenes menos a Tsuna, Raine y Leo.

-Si eso es cierto era más que obvio que Tsuna le iba a caer mal al primer momento en que se encontraran- Comento Sophia un poco sorprendida.

-No puedo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por Leo-sama- Dijo Sorano penosa.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde.

-La vida amorosa de los jóvenes sí que es dura. Es bueno que la gran Lisa sea un poco marimacha, no tenga novio, algún enamorado o alguien que se declare ya que si los tuviera sufriría de esa forma- Comento Lector sabiamente.

-Ese último comentario no hacía falta en la conversación, Lector- Dijo la chica rubia un poco molesta.

-Bueno, entiendo más o menos su sufrimiento. Es algo doloroso que la chica que te gusta no se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos, además eso hace mucho más difícil decírselos- Susurro Marcus un poco serio.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Marcus?- Preguntaba Alicia curiosa.

-No, no dije nada- Contesto el joven albino de brazos cruzados y un poco sonrojado.

-Escuchen bien, si necesitamos su ayuda o si encontramos algo, las contactaremos. También quiero que me contacten si encuentran algo fuera de lo normal- Dijo el serio Macbeth sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña Lacrima y dándosela a la persona más responsable.

-Entendido- Contesto Alicia tomando la lacrima en sus manos.

Después de darle esa lacrima de comunicación a la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, el grupo de magos escogidos para ir a revisar la misteriosa cueva se puso en marcha dejando al resto en el pueblo para que pudieran investigar. Cuando ese grupo se marchó al bosque, Serena, Alicia, Lucia, Sonia, Raine y los cuatro Exceeds se movilizaron también. Ese grupo de chicas y gatos parlantes comenzaron a caminar por diferentes lugares del pueblo.

Avanzando por diferentes zonas de ese pueblo, las chicas y los Exceeds revisaban con sus ojos diferentes lugares y preguntaban a los habitantes sobre si habían visto cosas misteriosas en los últimos meses, pero para su desgracia, nadie de aquel pueblo había visto algo. Después de 20 minutos sin obtener resultados, ese grupo solamente siguió caminando y caminando por el pueblo.

-¡Que aburrimiento! ¡Hubiera sido mejor irme con el otro grupo! ¡Apuesto que ahora están luchando contra alguien como todos unos hombres!- Dijo Sonia quejosa de brazos cruzados.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo. Frosch quería ir con Sorano- Comento el pequeña gato verde vestido de rana rosada.

-Tú sabes muy bien que no puedes ir a lugares oscuros, Frosch. Te perderías muy fácilmente y podría ser peligroso, ¿entiendes?- Explico Lector para después voltear la mirada y ver como su amigo felino se encontraba persiguiendo felizmente una mariposa en las cercanías.

-¡Mariposa!- Decía Frosch siguiendo al pequeño ser alado.

-¡¿Ves?!- Exclamo el Exceed rojo jalando al gato verde por su cola.

-Vamos, no se quejen tanto. Esto también es una parte importante de la misión- Comento Alicia muy calmada y tranquila mientras avanzaba.

-¿Cómo esto va ser importante? Si no hemos encontrado ni una sola pista o información sobre esos criminales en este pueblo- Dijo Sonia aún más quejosa.

-En esa parte, Sonia-san tiene razón. No parece que alguien sepa nada de los criminales que atacaron la prisión del consejo- Apoyo Lucia.

-Es verdad. Además yo no creo que un grupo de magos que haya atacado al consejo vaya por ahí haciendo cosas que llamen la atención- Comento Serena un poco cansada.

-Aye, sir…- Apoyo Happy en el mismo estado.

-¡Serena-san y Sonia-san tienen razón, esta misión es una total pérdida de tiempo! ¡Deberíamos ir cuanto antes con los demás!- Gritaba Raine con gran desesperación.

-Tú lo que quieres es estar cerca de mi hermano, ¿Verdad?- Comento Lucia no tan sorprendida.

-¡Eso es! ¡Raine quiere estar con Tsuna-sama en aquella cueva en donde podríamos "perdernos" en algún lugar oscuro y solitario pero cómodo para dormir!- Contesto la maga de hielo dejando fluir su imaginación.

-Ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar sus intenciones…- Reacciono Pantherlily con una gota de sudor bajando por su peluda mejilla.

-Raine-san, ¿Y que ahí con Leo-san?- Pregunto Lucia de repente.

-¿Leo-kun? ¿Qué hay con él?- Reacciono Raine confundida.

-¿Acaso no le gustaría estar en algún lugar oscuro y solitario junto con Leo-san?- Pregunto Lucia provocando que todos los de su alrededor, menos Raine, se sorprendieran de gran manera.

-¿Eh? Bueno, a Raine no le molestaría ya que es mejor estar con un amigo que estar sola, pero, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Lucia?- Preguntaba la maga de hielo aun confundida.

-Es porque yo creo que a Leo-san le gustaría estar a solas con Raine-san en un lugar solitario. Después de todo a Leo-san le gust…-

Pero antes de que la pequeña maga de espíritus celestiales pudiera seguir hablando, su boca fue tapada rápidamente por las dos manos de una hermosa chica pelinegra muy nerviosa.

-No deberías prestarle mucha atención, Raine. Lucia-chan es solo una niña y no sabe lo que dice- Dijo Serena muy nerviosa mientras sujetaba a la pequeña niña rubia.

-E-Esta bien…- Contesto Raine toda confundida por esa extraña conversación y acciones por parte de sus compañeras.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucia-chan?! ¡No deberías estar revelando los sentimientos de otras personas tan fácilmente!- Susurraba Serena a los oídos de la niña entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué no? Yo creo que ellos dos formarían una buena pareja, y si no Leo-san no tiene agallas para confesársele a Raine-san, ¿No sería mejor que alguien más lo hiciera? Además Serena-san, sería bueno para usted que Raine-san y Leo-san empezaran una relación, ¿No? Así nada se interpondría entre mi hermano y usted- Susurro la pequeña maga celestial.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿I-I-I-Interpondría?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Lucia-chan?! ¡¿Nada se interpondría en que cosa?!- Preguntaba en susurros la sorprendida Serena la cual estaba completamente de color rojo vergüenza.

-Quien sabe- Contesto Lucia mientras reía pícaramente y desviaba la mirada provocando que la chica demonio se sonrojara aún más.

-¡Rayos!...En todo caso, no vayas a decirle nada a Raine de que Leo está enamorada de ella. Estoy segura de que a Leo no le gustaría que Raine se enterara de algo como eso por alguien que no fuera el- Susurro la pelinegra con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Está bien…En serio, no entiendo las relaciones adolescentes. Espero no enamorarme pronto- Comento Lucia un poco quejosa.

-Una gran falta de tacto, sensibilidad o pena…Se nota que es la hermana menor de Tsuna-kun e hija de Natsu-kun- Comento Lector un poco sorprendido.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde felizmente.

Tras esa situación entre las chicas de Fairy Tail y los Exceeds, todos ellos siguieron avanzando por distintos lugares del pueblo. Pero no importa cuánto caminaran y preguntaban, ningún habitante de aquel pueblo podría decirles nada útil sobre algún gremio oscuro, criminales u otra cosa misteriosa. Y así tras otros 10 minutos más, ese grupo seguía sin tener ningún resultado.

-Ya llevamos mucho tiempo en este pueblo y no hemos conseguido nada, ¿Deberíamos contactar con el otro grupo y decirles que nadie del pueblo ha visto algo misterioso y si debemos reunirnos con ellos?- Preguntaba Pantherlily al lado de la peliescarlata con un mechón azul.

-Tal vez. Si nadie del pueblo no ha visto algo sospechoso, será mejor que noso…-

-¡AAHH!-

Al momento en que las cinco chicas de Fairy Tail y los cuatro Exceeds escucharon ese repentino grito liberado por una voz masculina y robusta, todos ellos voltearon la mirada para ver de dónde provenía, pero lo único que lograron observar fue como la mayoría de la gente del pueblo se estaba reuniendo y formando un circulo en una zona cerca del bosque.

-¿Qué está pasando? La gente se está reuniendo en la dirección en donde vino ese grito- Dijo Sonia observando la gran multitud.

-No sé, pero creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver- Contesto Alicia seriamente.

-Aye, sir- Apoyo Happy extendiendo sus alas.

Las cinco chicas se apresuraron a correr a gran velocidad hacia esa multitud de personas mientras eran seguidos por los cuatros Exceeds que extendían sus blancas alas para volar. No paso mucho tiempo para que se grupo llegara hacia esa multitud de personas, y cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue pasar entre todos los civiles para poder ver que estaba pasando en el interior de ese amplio circulo. Cuando las chicas y los gatos parlantes lograron avanzar entre la multitud de personas, se encontraron con una situación que los sorprendió un poco.

Las chicas de Fairy Tail, los Exceeds y todos los habitantes del pueblo que conformaban ese amplio círculo, observaron como en el interior de este se encontraban tres hombres de gran altura, robustos y musculosos. Uno de esos tres hombres era calvo, otro poseía un cabello negro y el tercero un cabello marrón. Los tres hombres vestían con chaquetas sin mangas sobre una camisa de mangas cortas, jeans largos y botas de trabajo, pero los colores de sus ropas eran diferentes.

Dentro de ese círculo formado por la multitud de personas, el hombre de cabello marón y el hombre de cabello negro se encontraban de pie con una expresión de gran sorpresa en sus caras mientras observaba como el hombre calvo se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras que en su rostro se podía apreciar la marca de un puñetazo. Las magas de Fairy Tail y los Exceeds que eran parte de esa multitud, no entendían que pasaba pero luego observaron como en el interior de ese círculo se encontraba una cuarta persona.

Esa persona que estaba de pie en el círculo formado por la multitud, a diferencia de los otros tres, no era un ser masculino sino que era femenino. Era una bella joven de una edad entre 18 y 20 años. El cabello de esa chica era largo y atado por una cinta morada en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta su espalda y era de un hermoso color purpura claro. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y poseían una gran expresión de tranquilidad y calma.

La vestimenta de esa chica se basaba en un suéter negro de mangas largas y un cuello un poco alto, junto con unos jeans un poco ajustados de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos de color marrón. Además en un costado de su cabello se encontraba un broche en forma de flor y de colores blancos y verdes. Sin mencionar que ella también traía una pequeña mochila colgando de su espalda. Esa chica se encontraba parada firmemente mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión casi sin emociones y su mano derecha se encontraba en forma de puño.

Toda la multitud, incluyendo a las cinco magas y cuatro Exceeds, se encontraban un poco sorprendidos y confundidos por esa escena, ya que según sus ojos, parecía que esa chica de actitud inexpresiva y apariencia frágil había golpeado y tirado al suelo a uno de esos tres musculosos y altos hombres.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Una pelea?- Preguntaba Sonia observando la escena.

-Eso parece…pero, ¿Entre quienes?- Respondió y pregunto Alicia confundida.

-Parece que es entre esos hombres…y esa chica de ahí…- Contesto Serena igual de confusa.

-¡Maldita mujer, ¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!- Preguntaba furioso el hombre calvo levantándose del suelo.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Ese fue tu castigo. Si no quieres que sea peor te sugiero que bajes tu tono de voz y te retires, antes de que cambie de opinión- Contesto esa chica en un tono muy calmado.

-¿Así que fue esa chica quien inicio la pelea?- Pensó Serena al escuchar las palabras de las personas dentro del círculo.

-¡¿Castigo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Solamente porque quisimos invitarte a comer?!- Exclamaba el hombre de cabello marrón furioso.

-Aunque tu intento de apareamiento fue bastante molesto para mí, eso no tuvo que ver. Tu castigo fue porque sin siquiera darte cuenta por poco aniquilas una vida- Contesto esa chica inexpresiva.

-¿Aniquilar una vida? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nosotros no te pusimos ni una mano encima!- Dijo furioso el hombre de cabello negro.

-No hablo de mí, ignorantes. Hablo de ella- Dijo la chica pelipurpura bajando su mirada.

Cuando la chica de actitud inexpresiva dijo esas palabras mientras bajaba su mirada, todos los habitantes del pueblo, los tres hombres, las magas de Fairy Tal y los Exceeds también la bajaron. Cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron un poco sorprendidos con lo que vieron. Todos miraron como en el suelo frente de los pies de la chica se encontraba unas cuatro flores de pequeño tamaño y de hojas de un hermoso color rosado.

-¿Flores?- Reacciono Serena un poco sorprendida al igual que todos.

-¡¿Flores?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que solamente me golpeaste porque casi piso unas pequeñas y feas flores como esas?! ¡No bromees, mocosa! ¡A nadie le importan unas estupideces como esas!- Exclamo el hombre calvo con gran furia.

-A mí me importan- Contesto la chica pelipurpura- No importa si no se mueve, si no habla, si es grande o pequeña, si es humana o no, una vida es una vida. Esta flor decidió nacer y vivir aquí, pero por desgracia no tiene fuerza. No tiene la fuerza para defenderse de aquellos que le están quitando su derecho a vivir. Por esa razón, yo decidí ser su fuerza. Seré la fuerza que la proteja de aquellos con un poder no merecido, en otras palabras, de asquerosos humanos como ustedes-

-¡Ya deja de decir tantas estupideces, maldita mujer! ¡Si digo que a nadie le importan unas asquerosas flores como estas, es porque a nadie le importan si mueren o no!- Grito furioso el hombre calvo.

Tras esa respuesta, el hombre calvo levanto su pie derecho y estaba a punto de bajarlo con la intención de aplastar a las cuatro flores en el suelo. La chica de cabello purpura claro y ojos rojos al ver lo que iba a hacer ese hombre, ella cambio su expresión sin emociones por una de leve ira y estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente al hombre calvo. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, el pie de ese hombre se detuvo solamente a unos centímetros de aplastar a las flores.

Al ver lo que había pasado, la chica inexpresiva alejo su leve ira y volvió a rostro anterior. Luego, esa misma chica observo mejor como el pie del hombre se había detenido porque su tobillo había sido sujetado por la firma y hermosa mano derecha de una bella joven de cabello escarlata y un mechón azul que venía acompañada por otras cuatro chicas y cuatro gatos.

-En realidad, yo creo que lo que no importa aquí son las estupideces que tú dices- Dijo Alicia seriamente mientras sujetaba el tobillo de ese hombre.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la chica inexpresiva.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Ah, mi tobillo, suéltame!- Decía el hombre calvo adolorido.

-Como quieras- Contesto la peliescarlata con un mechón azul con una sonrisa.

Tras esa respuesta, la usuaria de la magia de cuerpo celestial, gustosa lanzo al suelo nuevamente a ese hombre sin cabello. Ese hombre muy adolorido se levantó y él y sus dos compañeros miraron con gran furia a las cinco magas de Fairy Tail y los cuatro Exceeds que se posicionaron al lado de esa chica de cabello purpura y ojos rojos que no lucia nada sorprendida.

-¡Malditas, ¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡No se metan en los asuntos de los demás!- Dijo furioso el hombre de cabello negro.

-Lo siento por ustedes, pero lo haremos…ahora que lo pienso, no lo siento- Contesto Alicia con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡No es justo una pelea de tres contra una!- Dijo Sonia chocando sus puños.

-Q-Que… ¡Pero ustedes son muchas más que nosotros! ¡No es justo!- Reclamo el hombre de cabello marrón un poco asustado.

-Los tramposos diciéndoles a otros tramposos- Comento Lucia entre leves risas.

-Pero tienen un buen punto. Entonces, Si son tres contra tres no importa, ¿Verdad?- Menciono Alicia sonriente.

Después de que la hija de la séptima maestra dijo esas palabras, esta abrió su mano derecha e hizo que en ella de repente apareciera una filosa espada sorprendiendo a todos a los de su alrededor, mientras que Serena sacaba y estiraba su bastón de platino.

-¿Invoco…una espada?- Se preguntaba la chica inexpresiva al ver esa espada en la mano de la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Son magas?- Reaccionaron los tres hombres sorprendidos.

-Bueno, entonces solo participaremos tres de nosotras- Dijo Serena sosteniendo con firmeza su arma.

-Pero, Raine no cree que los ciudadanos del pueblo le hagan caso a las reglas. Ya que parece que a ellos tampoco les gustan los abusones- Dijo la maga de hielo mirando a sus alrededores.

-¿Los ciudadanos?- Repitió el hombre calvo.

Los tres hombres a continuación comenzaron a ver a sus alrededores y pudieron notar como la multitud tenía un rostro muy enojado lo que indicaba, que ellos no estaban de su lado.

-C-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- Comento el hombre de cabello marrón asustado.

-S-Si- Apoyo el hombre de cabello negro en el mismo estado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Recordare esto!- Exclamo el hombre calvo furioso apuntando su dedo contra las magas y la chica.

Los tres hombres, muy asustados, se apresuraron a correr lo más lejos posible para alejarse de la molesta multitud, las chicas y los Exceeds. Después de eso, la multitud de personas se separó y se concentraron en volver a sus actividades diarias. Mientras que las chicas de Fairy Tail, guardaron sus armas nuevamente y junto con los Exceeds dirigieron su atención hacia la chica inexpresiva de cabello purpura y ojos rojos que no se había apartado del lado de aquellas flores en el suelo.

-Eres una muy buena chica a proteger unas lindas flores de tipos ignorantes como esos- Menciono Serena en frente de la chica.

-Es verdad. No muchos se preocupan por cosas como esas- Dijo Happy contento también en frente de la chica.

-No tenían por qué intervenir- Dijo la inexpresiva chica de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntaba la pelinegra un poco dudosa.

-He dicho que no tenían por qué intervenir. Yo vi sus verdaderas intenciones al intervenir de aquella manera- Dijo la chica con su mirada fijadas en las flores.

-¿Nuestras verdaderas intenciones?- Reacciono Lector un poco confundido.

-Eso es- Hablo la pelipurpura- Yo no necesitaba su ayuda para encargarme de esos tres hombres, pero ustedes lo sabían bien. Ustedes podían ver lo fuerte que soy. Pero también lograron sentir que yo iba a lastimar seriamente a aquellos hombres, y por esa razón intervinieron. Lo hicieron también para que los habitantes del pueblo no me vieran como alguien peligrosa y despreciable, pero eso fue innecesario. A mí no importa la opinión de aquellas personas, además esos tres hombres merecían un castigo apropiado por no respetar una vida. Una vida por tan pequeña que sea, tiene que respetarse-

-¡¿Qué rayos, mocosa?! ¡Te ayudamos, ¿Y así lo agradeces?!- Exclamo Sonia muy molesta.

-No estoy agradeciendo nada. En realidad, estoy mostrando algo de disgusto, ¿Acaso no lo notas en mi expresión?- Dijo la chica pelipurpura con un rostro muy apacible.

-¡¿Qué expresión ni que nada?! ¡La que no está notando emociones aquí eres tú! ¡Eso no es de hombre!- Dijo Sonia muy molesta.

-Calma, calma, Sonia-san- Decían Raine y Lucia tratando de calmar a la pelicafe.

-Eres fuerte e inteligente, pero, ¿No crees que te faltan algunos modales?- Dijo Lector.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde muy feliz.

-Los modales son algo innecesario. A veces hay que decir cosas que tienen que decirse a cualquier costo, incluso si las emociones de las otras personas son lastimadas o no tienen la suficiente inteligencia emocional para soportar la verdad. Los "modales" son otra cosa innecesaria del ser humano- Comento esa tranquila chica.

-¿Por qué hablas de esa forma? Tu también eres humana- Dijo Lily observando a la chica.

-Si…lo soy- Contesto la inexpresiva chica observando las flores.

De repente, esa chica de cabello purpura se agacho en el suelo frente a aquellas cuatro flores y de su mochila saco cuatro tablas y un martillo. Esas acciones confundieron y sorprendieron a las chichas de Fairy Tail y a los Exceeds.

-Eh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntaba Serena confundida.

-Coloco un muro de tablas. De esta manera las personas se darán cuenta de que las flores viven también en este pueblo y no quieren morir- Explico la chica clavando las tablas en el suelo.

-Ya veo…eres un poco grosera, pero eres amable también- Comento Serena con una sonrisa.

-¿Grosera? ¿Amable? Si tú lo dices. Pero como ya les dije a mi no me importan las opiniones de los demás…y eso las incluye a ustedes- Dijo la inexpresiva chica mirando a Serena.

Cuando la joven de largo cabello color negro y la joven de largo cabello color purpura claro conectaron sus miradas, Serena abrió los ojos levemente debido a que noto como los ojos de aquella chica eran realmente inexpresivos y fríos, pero por alguna razón había un toque de una fuerte emoción. Después de haber clavado las tablas, aquella inexpresiva se puso de pie y sin decirle nada a ese grupo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

El grupo de chicas y Exceeds se confundieron un poco por la actitud de la chica pero no le tomaron mucha importancia y se dirigieron nuevamente a caminar por el pueblo, pero cierta chica demonio con una expresión pensativa seguía viendo en la dirección por donde la chica de cabello purpura se había ido.

-Esa chica…esos ojos tan fríos…son los mismos ojos que yo poseía antes de conocer a Red Serpent y Fairy Tail…- Pensaba Serena seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Acaso no vienes?- Preguntaba Alicia un poco alejada de la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?... ¡Y-Ya voy!- Contesto la chica demonio despistada.

La joven de cabello negro con genes demoniacos se apresuró a volver con su grupo de amigos para que todos continuaran con la misión de recolectar información sobre los criminales que atacaron la prisión del consejo.

… _Mientras tanto…_

El primer grupo conformado por Macbeth, Tsuna, Marcus, Ryos, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia, Leo y Ur se había adentrado al profundo bosque alrededor del pueblo para ir hacia la cueva en donde se sospechaba que estaban los criminales, pero al parecer estaba un poco más lejos de lo que esperaban. Después de 30 minutos caminando por diferentes zonas del bosque, ese grupo de magos eventualmente logro llegar a una cueva que era la entrada al interior de una gran montaña y actualmente estaban posicionados en frente de ella.

-Ya llegamos. Esta es la cueva- Dijo Leo estando en frente de la cueva.

-¿Esta? Veas por donde la veas parece una cueva como cualquier otra. No hay nada misterioso- Comento Ryos observando los alrededores.

-Así parece, pero si te concentras lograras sentir los leves rastros de magia que provienen de ella- Dijo Ur mientras alejaba los mosquitos del bosque en los alrededores.

-Es verdad- Hablo Marcus con sus ojos cerrados, un indicativo de que se estaba concentrando- Es débil, pero sentir una fuerte de magia viniendo del interior de esta cueva. Y si podemos sentirla estando tan solo en frente de ella, significa que es una magia muy fuerte-

-Solo esperemos que los que hayan usado esa magia todavía estén ahí dentro- Dijo Macbeth muy serio.

-¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! ¡Entremos ahí y pateémosles el trasero a esos criminales!- Exclamo el determinado Tsuna chocando sus puños con emoción.

-Es verdad. ¿Por qué no entras tu primero, Tsuna? El más fuerte debería liderarnos, ¿No crees?- Menciono el mago de hielo del grupo con una sonrisa.

-Al fin dices algo correcto, Leo- Contesto Tsuna comenzando a avanzar, pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la cueva fue detenido cuando Macbeth puso su mano en su hombro.

-Espera un momento. Tenemos que confirmar si no hay trampas en la entrada o algo parecido- Dijo el mago de ilusiones muy serio.

-S-Si…ya lo sabía…- Después Tsuna dirigió una mirada levemente molesta hacia Leo- Maldito cubo de hielo, ¿Eso fue a propósito?-

-Cómo crees- Contesto el peliblanco con una sonrisa y desviando la mirada.

-¡Fue a propósito!- Pensaron todos los demás presentes ante la actitud del mago de hielo.

-Dime, Sophia ¿No puede escuchar nada o nadie por los alrededores o en la cueva?- Preguntaba Macbeth muy calmado.

-No, no por el momento. No puedo escuchar a nadie ni en el interior de la cueva o en los alrededores del bosque. Y tampoco logro escuchar alguna maquina o dispositivo mágico cerca de la entrada- Informo la pelipurpura rojizo.

-Además ninguno de nosotros puede oler pólvora u otro material explosiva o peligroso- Dijo Sorano moviendo levemente su nariz.

-No creo que haya ninguna trampa aquí o en los alrededores- Opino Lisa despreocupada.

-¡¿Ya podemos entrar de una vez?! ¡Aquí afuera hay muchos mosquitos!- Decía Ur moviéndose sus brazos rápidamente para alejar una gran cantidad de insectos que la molestaban

-Entonces vamos a entrar- Hablo Macbeth mientras en realidad pensaba-Que extraño. Si fueron los criminales que buscamos quienes usaron una fuerte magia dentro de esta cueva, ellos debieron saber que en algún momento alguien sentiría esa magia y vendría a investigar y lo lógico sería que la ocultaran o que pusieran trampas para que nadie entrara…¿O será que quieren que entremos?-

Ese grupo de magos comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de la cueva. Cuando entraron lo único que pudieron hacer fue caminar y caminar en la dirección en que los guiaba el calmado Macbeth. Pero no importa si iban rectamente, hacia los lados, hacia arriba o hacia abajo, el paisaje no cambiaba. Las paredes, suelos y techos de esa cueva eran totalmente de roca y lo único que las diferencia eran algunas estalactitas, grietas y charcos. En otras palabras, era una cueva como cualquier otra. Pero eso no evito que los jóvenes magos siguieron avanzando y avanzando, y siguieron así por más de 20 minutos.

-Que aburrimiento. Yo vine a esta misión principalmente para enfrentarme con gente fuerte pero hasta el momento no hemos visto nada de nada- Comento Tsuna quejoso.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ya llevamos un buen rato caminando por esta cueva pero no hemos visto escuchado, olido o sentido algo importante- Apoyo Lisa de igual manera.

-Tal vez, las personas que buscamos hayan estado aquí y hecho algo que dejo ese rastro de poder mágico por los alrededores y después se fueron. Si es así no hay razón para seguir buscando aquí- Sugirió Sorano un poco tímida.

-Tal vez así sea…pero aun así seguiremos buscando- Dijo Macbeth seriamente.

-¿Por qué? Si no hay nada aquí, ¿Cuál es la razón de seguir buscando?- Preguntaba Ryos un poco molesto.

-Porque no hay nada en esta cueva, es porque debemos seguir buscando- Contesto el pelinegro con blanco mientras avanzaba.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Preguntaba Marcus confundido.

-Díganme, chicos, ¿No les parece raro que no importa cuánto hayamos caminado, no hayamos visto algún solo animal o al menos un insecto?- Contesto Ur con otra pregunta.

-¿Animales o insectos?...Ahora que lo dices, no he visto ninguno por aquí- Comento el pelirosa mirando los alrededores.

-Era de esperar de un cerebro de lagartija como tú- Dijo el peliblanco en un tono burlón.

-¡Maldito, te reto a decir eso de nuevo!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso encendiendo su puño derecho en llamas.

-Era de esperar de un cerebro de lagartija como tú- Dijo el mago de hielo nuevamente en tono burlon.

-¡Maldito, ¿En serio lo hiciste?!- Grito Tsuna aun con más furia.

-¡Y lo repetiré las veces que quiera! ¡Si tienes algún problemas, ven aquí!- Contesto el mago de hielo cubriendo sus manos con una fría aura.

-¡Adelante, te voy a calcinar!- Dijo Tsuna con gran furia.

-¡No se peleen!- Exclamo la pelirosa con un mechón blanco separando a su hermano y al mago de fuego.

-En todo caso, ¿Nos estamos quedando en esta cueva porque no hay ni animales ni insectos? No es algo muy lógico- Comento Sophia un poco confusa.

-Es verdad. Tal vez ellos no se acerquen debido al poder mágico que hay en esta cueva- Incluyo Sorano a la conversación.

-Yo también pensé eso al principio, pero el poder mágico que hay en esta cueva es demasiado débil como para los animales e insecto lo sientan. Eso significa que algo o alguien les impide entrar en esta cueva, posiblemente por miedo-

-¿Tal vez sea un animal más grande y salvaje? A las bestias más fuertes les gusta marcar su territorio para que otros seres no se les acerquen- Menciono Tsuna.

-Se nota que sabes muchas cosas sobre animales. Era de esperar de uno- Susurro Leo un poco molesto.

-¿Dijiste algo, cubo de hielo?- Preguntaba el pelirosa apretando su puño.

-Ya deja de iniciar luchas, Leo- Regaño Ur golpeando levemente la cabeza de su gemelo.

-Sí, si- Contesto el peliblanco conteniendo su ira.

-Yo también pensé la posibilidad de una bestia en esta cueva, pero no ha habido señales de que haya una bestia viviendo aquí. No he visto cadáveres de animales pequeñas, pisadas, suciedad o desperdicio-Explico Macbeth mientras caminaba.

-Además, si hubiera alguna bestia aquí es imposible que yo no la escuchara- Apoyo Sophia un poco seria.

-Entonces, ¿Seguiremos caminando hasta que encontremos que es lo que impide que los animales e insectos entren a la cueva? Parece una pérdida de tiempo- Comento Ryos todavía un poco molesto.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero tenemos que asegurarnos- Dijo el mago de ilusiones seriamente.

-Por cierto, Macbeth-san, hay una pregunta que quisiera hacerle- Dijo el joven albino del grupo mientras caminaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo quieres?- Preguntaba el pelinegro con blanco muy tranquilo.

-Usted dijo que los tipos que atacaron la prisión del consejo habían robado unos pergaminos que indicaban la existencia de un arma que podría aniquilar la vida en el mundo en tan solo unos instantes, ¿Usted ha leído esos pergaminos? ¿O sabe algo sobre el arma?- Pregunto Marcus captando la atención de los demás jóvenes.

-Nunca he leído los pergaminos, pero Jellal me contó que había en ellos. Además yo también tengo de conocimiento sobre esa arma, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Respondió y pregunto Macbeth.

-Solo pensé que en vez de buscar a los criminales, deberíamos buscar el arma que ellos buscan. Si Jellal-san y usted saben lo que hay en los pergaminos, también deben saber dónde está el arma ¿Verdad?- Menciono el mago de rayo.

-Es un buen punto. ¿Por qué no hacemos eso?- Preguntaba Lisa curiosa.

-Si fuera tan fácil, lo haríamos desde un principio, niños. A pesar de haber leído los pergaminos, no había nada que nos digiera la ubicación de esa arma. Si esos criminales robaron esos pergaminos es porque ya sabían de la existencia del arma, y solos los necesitaban para terminar la información que ellos ya tenían. Es muy posible que ya la hayan encontrado- Contesto Macbeth un poco molesto.

-Que pesimista- Susurro la rubia de Sabertooth un poco disgustada.

-¿Y no podría hablarnos más de esa arma, Macbeth-san? Así tal vez nosotros logremos ubicarla- Dijo Ur mostrando una sonrisa.

-Dudo que lo hagan, pero si quieren lo hare. Pero para contarles de esa arma necesito pregúntales, ¿Alguna vez han oído de algo llamado Nirvana o los Nirvits?- Pregunto el mago de ilusiones mientras caminaba.

-¿Nirvana? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sabe rico?- Preguntaba Tsuna al escuchar la palabra.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio es este el tipo del que Raine-san está enamorada?- Pensaba Leo con mucho sufrimiento.

-No creo que sea algo de comer, Tsuna-sama- Dijo Sorano con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla al igual que la mayoría.

-Obviamente no lo es, idiota- Dijo Ryos molesto.

-No quiero ser llamado idiota por ti. ¿Y acaso tu sabes que esa cosa de Nirvana?- Dijo el pelirosa igual de molesto.

-A diferencia de ti, lo sé. Recuerdo haber leído en un libro sobre ella. Nirvana era una magia legendario que tenía la habilidad de cambiar la oscuridad en luz y viceversa, es decir, que tenía la habilidad de hacer que alguien bueno se hiciera malo y que alguien malo se hiciera bueno. Esta magia estaba sellada en la ciudad perdida de los Nirvit, una raza humana que se alejaba de los demás y se mantenía neutral en los tiempos de guerras, y que además había creado esa magia. Pero al final se mataron entre ellos debido a la misma magia que habían creado- Explico seriamente el hijo de Gajeel y Levy.

-Esto es un poco sorprendente. Tú no pareces alguien que leyera libros- Comento Ur al ver al joven de cabello negro con piercings.

-Es verdad- Apoyaron todos los demás en la cueva.

-¡Cállense!- Grito furioso el mago de hierro.

-¿Y que tiene ver esta legenda con esa arma?- Preguntaba Leo curioso.

-Tiene mucho que ver, ya que después de todo Nirvana y los Nirvit si existieron- Dijo Macbeth sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-¿Existieron? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntaba Lisa sorprendida.

-Lo sé, porque hace muchos años, un gremio oscuro llamado Oracion Seis despertó a Nirvana y trato de usarla para causar destrucción y conquistar el mundo. Pero afortunadamente fueron detenidos por los fuertes magos de varios gremios que se habían aliado y Nirvana fue destruido- Comento el calmado mago ilusionista.

-¿Magos de diferentes gremios que se habían aliado? Me pregunto quienes serán, ¿Serán fuertes?- Pensaba Tsuna curioso.

-¿Oracion…seis? Ese es el gremio al que mi padre y Macbeth-san pertenecían antes de formar parte de Crime Sorciere…A veces se me olvida que ellos eran magos oscuros y que estuvieron presos en la prisión del consejo- Pensó Sophia un poco sorprendida.

-Esa una historia fascinante, pero todavía no logro ver que tiene que ver esto con el arma que buscan los criminales que atacaron el consejo- Dijo Marcus un poco serio.

-Se los voy explicar ahora- Hablo Macbeth- Cuando la ciudad de los Nirvit que era el lugar donde Nirvana estaba sellada, fue destruida, todo el mundo había pensado que alguna muestra de la existencia de los Nirvit había sido eliminada del mundo. Pero tras descubrir unos pergaminos en unas antiguas ruinas muy bien ocultas, el consejo descubrió algo sorprendente. Descubrieron que el lugar en donde Nirvana había sido sellada, no era la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, sino solo una pequeña parte. Esos pergaminos indicaban que la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit estaba oculta en una zona oculta del mundo. Pero no importa cuánto buscaran, el consejo jamás encontró ninguna pista sobre esa ciudad legendaria, y esa investigación fue olvidada y oculta-

-Esos pergaminos que hablaban de esa ciudad… ¿Fueron los que robaron de la prisión del consejo?- Preguntaba Ur sorprendida.

-Sí, fueron esos- Respondió Macbeth seriamente.

-Pero, ¿Para qué rayos necesitan esos criminales encontrar una ciudad antigua?- Preguntaba Sorano confundida.

-Es que esos pergaminos no solo hablaban de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, sino que en realidad eran palabras de arrepentimiento- Menciono Macbeth.

-¿Palabras…de arrepentimiento?- Repitió Tsuna confuso.

-Si- Hablo el ilusionista nuevamente- En esos pergaminos se hablaba del arrepentimiento de los Nirvit. Decía que en su verdadera ciudad oculta del mundo, ellos habían creado un arma catastrófica que podría destruir todo el mundo en tan solo un instante. Era un arma muy diferente que Nirvana, que aunque se usó de manera equivocada, en realidad había sido creada para la paz del mundo. Pero esta arma tenía como objetivo a toda la raza humana que jamás aprendía de sus errores y que tenía que ser aniquilada para que el mundo sobreviviera-

-Eso no puede ser verdad. Yo creía que los Nirvit eran una raza neutral que usaba su ingenio y habilidades de creación de magias y herramientas para la paz. Ellos crearon a Nirvana con el objetivo de traer la paz al mundo y a la raza humana, no entiendo con qué objetivo crearían un arma que podría destruir ambos- Exclamo Ryos confuso y sorprendido.

-Los del consejo tampoco están muy seguro de esto, pero creer que el mago oscuro, Zeref tuvo algo que ver. Creían que era muy posible que Zeref engañara y ayudara a los Nirvit para crear esta arma, pero al final ellos se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones y no dejaron que la usara. Como en esos tiempos, a Zeref no le gustaba quitar vidas inocentes, respeto su decisión y se alejó de los Nirvit y del arma que ellos crearon- Explico el hombre de cabello negro y blanco.

-¿Mi tío tuvo que ver? Bueno, el mismo dijo que cometió varios errores- Pensó el pelirosa recordando su encuentro con el hermano de su padre.

-Y si esa arma era tan peligrosa, ¿Por qué simplemente no la destruyeron para que nadie la usara?- Preguntaba el joven albino del grupo.

-Eso es algo que tampoco sabe el consejo ni yo. Pero creo que no lo hicieron porque no podían. Un arma mágica tan peligrosa como esa no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil de destruir. Por esa razón seguramente la construyeron en su ciudad, para mantenerla alejada de la raza humana que la usarían con malos fines, y por esa misma razón nosotros tenemos que encontrar a los magos que están buscándola y detenerlos- Dijo Macbeth con gran seriedad.

-¡Sin duda lo haremos! ¡Cuando vea a la cara a uno de esos criminales, los calcinare con un puño rodeado de mis lla…!-

-¡Todos, deténgase!-

Al momento de escuchar ese repentino grito, Tsuna dejo de hablar debido a la sorpresa y al igual que la mayoría se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que había gritado, Sophia. Todos los presentes observaron como la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación se encontraba de pie firmemente y con una expresión en su rostro que indicaba un poco de nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa tan de repente, Sophia?! ¡¿Por qué gritaste?!- Preguntaba Leo sorprendido y un poco serio.

-¡De repente, escucho algo dentro de la cueva! ¡Escucho algo muy grande moviéndose por la cueva!- Exclamo Sophia muy nerviosa.

-¿Algo grande? ¿Qué tan grande?- Preguntaba Ryos confuso.

-¡No lo sé con exactitud, pero es algo lo suficientemente grande como para dejar la marca de su pie en cada lugar que pisa! ¡Y además se acerca hacia nosotros muy rápidamente!- Contesto la pelipurpura rojiza.

-¡Todos, prepárense!- Exclamo Macbeth seriamente.

Cuando el hombre de largo cabello blanco y negro exclamo esas palabras, el y los otros ocho magos juntaron sus espaldas para lograr ver en todas las direcciones ya que en la amplia zona de la cueva en donde se encontraban, había varios agujeros de distintas formas por distintos lugares de las paredes. Con el pasar de los segundos, todos los magos comenzaron a escuchar las fuertes pisadas de las que hablo Sophia, pero por su desgracia no lograban identificar de qué dirección provenían. Excepto que un cierto joven de cabello rosa y un cierto joven de cabello blanco, con sus agudos sentidos, lograron saber en qué dirección provenían esos fuertes sonidos.

-¡Derecha!- Gritaron Tsuna y Leo en tiempo unísono.

Con gran rapidez, los nueve magos dirigieron sus serias miradas hacia la derecha y observaron como del agujero o entrada de ese lado de la pared de repente salió una enorme criatura lagarto con una larga cola, parada en cuatro patas con afiladas garras, y en vez de tener escama su piel se encontraba revestida con una escamosa coraza que tenía un brillo metálico y ya que estaba rugiendo con brusca fuerza, se podía ver que en su boca había unas afilados colmillos y como también salían pequeñas llamas de su aliento. Al ver a esa gran criatura, todos se sorprendieron.

-¡Pero que…! ¡¿Un lagarto gigante?!- Reacciono Ur con gran sorpresa.

-¡No es un lagarto, es un Wyvern Terrestre!- Exclamo Ryos sorprendido al ver a la criatura.

-¡¿Cómo rayos eso va a ser un Wyvern, cerebrito?! ¡Está dentro de una montaña muy pequeña y ni siquiera tiene alas!- Dijo Lisa igual de sorprendida.

-¡Dije que era un Wyvern Terrestre, tonta! ¡Él es diferente a los otros Wyverns porque camina no vuela, y además su piel es mucho más dura, como una armadura! ¡Pero esto es raro! ¡Esta clase de criatura habita en bosque no en cuevas, ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?!- Se preguntaba el asombrado mago de hierro.

-¡Eso es lo menos importante ahora, prepárense va a atacar!- Ordeno Macbeth al ver como la enorme criatura estaba tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

El supuesto Wyvern Terrestre libero de su amplia boca con colmillos, junto con un feroz bramido, una colosal ráfaga de fuego que fue dirigida al grupo de magos en frente de él. Estos magos rápidamente se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones para esquivar la ráfaga de fuego, todos menos uno. Ese cierto joven pelirosa en vez de moverse, recibió las feroces llamas directamente y estas rodeados por completo su cuerpo.

Pero tras unos segundos, esas mismas llamas fueron absorbidas y comidas por la boca del valiente joven de cabello rosa que sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo, mostraba una sonrisa con sus afilados dientes y apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho.

-¡Gracias por la comida! ¡Ahora sí que estoy más que encendido, maldito lagarto!- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa desafiante.

El feroz mago de fuego comenzó a correr velozmente hacia adelante y después dio un gran salto que lo posiciono en frente de la cabeza del Wyvern Terrestre. Estando en el aire en frente de esa criatura, Tsuna revistió su fuerte puño derecho con inextinguibles llamas carmesí.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación impacto en la frente de aquella criatura un fuerte puño rodeado de ardientes llamas, pero el Wyvern en vez de sentir dolor o ser derribado, impulso su cabeza hacia adelante y logro lanzar a Tsuna a impactar contra la dura pared del lado izquierdo de la cueva. El impacto causo un pequeño cráter y nube de polvo pero por suerte, Tsuna no estaba herido de gravedad, solo enojado.

-Maldito…Su piel es muy dura- Dijo Tsuna un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él? Estoy seguro que tú y este lagarto están relacionados- Dijo Leo nuevamente en tono burlón y con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Cierra tu boca y haz algo, maldito cubo de hielo!- Contesto el pelirosa furioso.

-¡Esa es mi intención!- Dijo el determinado peliblanco.

Dichas esas palabras, el mago de Lamia Scale comenzó a correr muy rápidamente y se posiciono a unos metros de lado derecho del enorme Wyvern. Estando de ese lado, el mago de hielo dejo de avanzar y con rapidez junto sus manos en su clásica posición de creación y las recubrió con una fuerte aura mágica de color azul gélido y en forma de espiral.

 **-¡Ice Make: Eagle!-**

Leo dirigió sus manos hacia adelante y de la fría aura azul que las cubrió se formaron varios pedazos de hielo de gran tamaño que de inmediato tomaron la forma de una parvada de aves que veloz y rectamente volaron hacia el Wyvern Terrestre. Esas águilas de hielo impactaron con gran fuerza en el blindado costado de la criatura pero no causaron ningún daño, luego el Wyvern filo su bestial mirada en Leo y dirigió su cola hacia el para azotarlo.

Pero Leo dio un gran salto que le permitió esquivar la cola del Wyvern, y estando suspendido en el aire, el joven de cabello blanco un poco puntiagudo, nuevamente junto sus manos y estas de nuevo se vieron cubiertas por una fría aura azul.

 **-¡Ice Make: Rhino!-**

Dirigiendo nuevamente las manos hacia adelante, pero esta vez estando suspendido en el aire, Leo creo y lanzo de sus manos un rinoceronte de hielo de gran tamaño que con sus cuatro patas avanzo velozmente e impacto su cuerno en el costado del Wyvern. Y aunque el rinoceronte lo empujo un poco, el Wyvern rugiendo con gran ira, saco la suficiente fuerza para destruir al animal de hielo en varios pedazos y copos de hielo que caían al suelo de la cueva. Leo, que había caído al suelo de pie, tras observar eso, crujió sus dientes con disgusto.

-Maldición, es lento y eso permite atacarlo fácilmente, pero tiene una gran fuerza que le permite contratacar y esa piel blindada es un gran problema- Dijo Leo disgustado.

-¡Entonces en vez de atacar su cuerpo, atacare directamente a sus sentidos! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Dijo Ur con una sonrisa al lado de su hermano gemelo.

La maga de Lamia Scale levanto sus dos manos y abrió sus palmas, cuando hizo eso el cuerpo de la chica de cabello rosado con un mechón blanco fue rodeado de una leve aura color azul y en el aire alrededor de ella, aparecieron flotando una gran cantidad de orbes de energía rosa y tras un segundo, todos esos orbes tomaron la forma de afiladas espadas de energía del mismo color.

 **-¡Maguilty Sodom!-**

Ur dirigió sus dos manos hacia adelante y eso provoco que todas las espadas de energía flotando en el aire procedieran a dirigirse con gran velocidad hacia el Wyvern que no pudo evitar el ataque de varias direcciones. Todas esas espadas de energía, clavaron sus puntas y luego explotaron leve y múltiplemente en el cuerpo del enorme ser lagarto, provocando que este gritara con gran dolor y sorprendiendo a los demás magos, menos a Leo, que mostraba una leve sonrisa ante la habilidad de su hermana gemela.

-Esas espadas… ¡¿Le hacen daño?!- Preguntaba Marcus sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo rayos esas espadas pueden hacerle daño a esa cosa blindada?! ¡Mi puño no le hizo ni un rasguño!- Dijo Tsuna sorprendido y un poco molesto.

-Esas espadas no están atacando directamente su cuerpo, sino que atacan directamente su sentido del dolor- Contesto Leo con una sonrisa.

-¿Su sentido del dolor?- Repitió Lisa confusa.

-Si. Esa es la magia pérdida que puede usar mi hermana y que se la enseño nuestra madre, Maguilty Sense- Explico el peliblanco del grupo un poco calmado.

-Este no es el momento para impresionarse. Se nota que eso no alcanzara para detenerlo- Dijo Macbeth seriamente.

-Es verdad. Puedo escuchar que piensa dirigirse hacia nosotros- Apoyo Sophia seriamente.

Lo que el pelinegro con blanco y la pelipurpura rojiza dijeron era totalmente verdad. Ese Wyvern Terrestre, soportando el dolor causado por las espadas sensoriales de Ur, avanzo velozmente con sus cuatro patas y con la intención de arrollar a los jóvenes magos. Pero estos nuevamente se dispersaron y esquivaron a la gran criatura. Tras hacer eso, Marcus, Lisa y Sorano saltaron al mismo tiempo y lograron posicionarse en el aire detrás de la espalda del Wyvern.

Estando en el aire, esos tres Dragon Slayers de Rayo, Luz Blanca y Sombra, respectivamente, comenzaron a tomar una gran cantidad de aire llenando sus mejillas, mientras que Ryos se posiciono en el costado derecho del gran lagarto y Sophia en el izquierdo. Estando de ambos costado, esos dos Dragon Slayers de Hierro y Veneno, respectivamente, cubrieron sus dos manos con sus elementos.

 **-¡Rairyu no…!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡…HOKO!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryuso: Kishin!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no Soga!-**

El joven albino, la joven rubia y la joven pelinegra, los tres con un tiempo unísono, lanzaron y fusionaron de sus bocas una destructiva ráfaga de luz blanca eléctrica revestida con un tornado de sombras y que impacto fuertemente en la espada del Wyvern. Mientras que en el costado derecho de esa misma criatura blindada impactabas múltiples espinas gigantes de hierro en su costado izquierdo impactaban fuerte y tóxicamente unas olas de veneno en forma de X.

El choque elemental desde varios lados, provoco una fuerte explosión de energía en el interior de la cueva provocando que temblara un poco y que en esa zona se levantara una densa nube de polvo. Todos los magos se encontraban el suelo rocoso en frente de la densa nube de polvo, y esperaban que su enemigo ya estuviera tendido e inconsciente en el suelo, pero por desgracia un fuerte rugido que despejo el polvo indicaba claramente que eso no estaba pasando.

Los magos observaron como el enorme Wyvern Terrestre piso firmemente con sus cuatro patas, y abrió su gran mandíbula lo cual era un claro indicativo de que se estaba preparando para atacar con su aliento de fuego.

-¡Maldición! ¡La piel de esta lagartija súper desarrollada es demasiado dura! ¡No importa cuánto ataquemos no sufre casi daño!- Exclamo Marcus disgustado.

-¡Tienen que atacar en un solo punto con un fuerte ataque! ¡Distraigámoslo y preparen un ataque que lo venza de una vez por todas!- Ordeno Macbeth seriamente.

-¡Ahí viene!- Dijo Sophia pendiente.

El enorme ser lagarto lanzo de su amplia boca, una colosal ráfaga de infernales llamas. Ante eso, todos los jóvenes magos se dispersaron de nuevo pero nuevamente una persona se había quedado en su lugar. Pero esa persona no fue el joven pelirosa del grupo, sino que fue el hombre de largo cabello negro y blanco y en un estado muy calmado. Antes de que aquellas llamas llegaran hacia él, Macbeth rápidamente levanto su brazo derecho y abrió la palma de su mano en dirección al ataque que estaba a punto de recibir.

 **-¡Shield of Distortion!-**

Cuando el antiguo miembro de Oracion Seis y Crime Sorciere dijo esas palabras, la ráfaga de fuego que lanzo el Wyvern de su boca, en vez de golpearlo, se dividió en dos y paso a los lados de él. Cuando todo el fuego se extinguió, Macbeth bajo su brazo y de repente sus ojos comenzaron a liberar unos leves brillos arcoíris mientras él sonreía levemente.

-Es hora de que tengas una dulce pesadilla- Dijo el pelinegro con blanco en un serio tono mientras sonreía.

Cuando Macbeth dijo esa oración, el Wyvern Terrestre de repente dejo de moverse ya que para él, el escenario había cambiado. Los ojos de la colosal criatura observaban como la rocosa cueva había sido cambiada por un calmado y verde bosque con varios árboles, arbustos y que era bañado por la cálida luz del sol. En ese ambiente, el Wyvern se sentía muy calmado, pero en realidad lo que él veía no era más que una ilusión creada por la refracción de la luz controlaba por Macbeth.

Con el Wyvern un poco tranquilo pero no por mucho tiempo ya que las ilusiones no funcionaban bien en bestias, el mago del hielo del grupo se posiciono detrás de la gran criatura y de inmediato junto sus manos y las rodeo a ambas con un aura espiral de color azul invernal.

 **-¡Ice Make: Snow Serpent!-**

El tranquilo pero determinado mago de Lamia Scale creo y lanzo de sus manos una larga y gigante serpiente de hielo que al momento de ser creada, rápida e inmediatamente rodeo todo el cuerpo del gigantesco cuerpo del Wyvern, el cual comenzó a gritar y agitarse salvajemente, ya que sentía que estaba siendo amarrado por una cuerva. Pero mientras más se agitaba el Wyvern, más lo estrujaba la serpiente de hielo.

-¡Ahora! ¡Ataquen!- Exclamo Leo seriamente.

A unos pocos metros en frente del apresado Wyvern Terrestre, se encontraban los serios Ryos, Sophia y Ur. El joven de cabello negro hizo que su mano y brazo izquierdo se convirtiera en una larga, afilada y endientada espada de hierro. La joven de cabello purpura rojizo cubrió su mano derecha con una toxica flama de veneno, y la joven de cabello rosa con un mechón blanco por su parte invoco nuevamente varias espadas de energía mágica rosada.

 **-¡Tetsuryuken!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no Saiga!-**

 **-¡Maguilty Sodom!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación dio un salto hacia la frente del Wyvern y realizo un fuerte y veloz corte en su piel blindada. Seguido de él, la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación también salto y como si su mano fuera una garra, la movio hacia adelante y lanzo una cortante ráfaga de veneno hacia el mismo punto que su compañero. Y seguido de ambos, la maga sensitiva hizo que todas sus espadas impactaran ferozmente en ese mismo punto. Los seguidos ataques, provocaron que en la frente de ese Wyvern amarrado por hielo salieran algunas grietas.

-¡Logramos causar una grieta en su piel blindada, pero no le hicimos mucho daño! ¡Lo escucho!- Menciono Sophia cayendo en el suelo de pie.

-¡Con eso basta!- Dijo Ryos también cayendo de pie y regresando su brazo a la normalidad.

-¡Ahora es su turno, Hermanas Dragones!- Dijo Ur con una sonrisa.

Detrás de esos tres jóvenes, se encontraban las dos magas de Sabertooth una al lado de la otra. En esas posiciones, tanto la chica rubia como la joven pelinegra comenzaron a reunir una gran cantidad de sus respectivos elementos en sus manos. Lisa creo en su mano derecha una esfera de luz blanca de gran tamaño, y Sorano hizo lo mismo pero en su mano izquierda y hecha de sombras. De repente, esas dos esferas se encogieron y se fusionaron creando una esfera de múltiples colores entre las manos de las dos chicas.

 **-¡Seieiryu Senga!-**

Las dos chicas, con un tiempo unísono, lanzaron un puñetazo hacia adelante junto con esa esfera de multicolores, la cual en ese momento se convirtió en un colosal rayo de sombra y luz blanca que se centró e impacto directamente en la frente blindada del Wyvern aprisionado y causo una fuerte explosión. Pero cuando la explosión ceso, se pudo observar como las grietas en su frente se habían aumentado y que además la serpiente de hielo que lo sujetaba se había destruido, pero la criatura estaba un poco débil para moverse, pero aún estaba consiente.

-¡Maldición, logramos hacerle daño, pero todavía sigue consiente y con ganas de luchar a pesar de ese ataque!- Dijo Lisa disgustada.

-¡Pero podemos vencerlo! ¡Por favor terminen con esto, Tsuna-sama, Marcus-sama!- Pidió Sorano seriamente.

Unos pocos metros detrás de las chicas de Sabertooth, se encontraban un serio joven de cabello rosa y un serio joven de cabello albino, ambos uno al lado del otro. El pelirosa tenía apretado su puño derecho y el albino su puño izquierdo. Ambos comenzaron a correr velozmente con dirección hacia el debilitado Wyvern, y mientras lo hacían, cubrían sus apretados puños con sus respectivos y poderosos elementos. Después, ambos magos de Fairy Tail saltaron con un tiempo unísono, y mientras estaban suspendidos en el aire, algo sorprendente comenzó a pasar. Las llamas en el puño derecho de Tsuna y los rayos en el puño izquierdo de Marcus, aumentaron su tamaño y poder para después juntarse.

 **-¡Raienryu no Gekitetsu!-**

Gritando fuertemente el nombre de su Unison Raid, Tsuna y Marcus impactaron bruscamente un doble golpe de un intenso fuego y brutales rayos en la frente agrietada del blindado y debilitado Wyvern Terrestre. Cuando lo hicieron, todos los jóvenes observaron como por una vez por todas, esa criatura cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente, y eso hizo también que todos pusieran una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¡Toma eso, maldita lagartija súper desarrollada! ¡Así aprenderás a no meterte con un mago del gran Sabertooth!- Exclamo Lisa sonriente.

-¿De que estas hablando? Si fuimos nosotros quienes le dimos el golpe final- Comento Marcus al lado de su prima.

-Bueno es algo que no importa. Al final fue un gran trabajo en equipo- Menciono Sorano con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad. Fue algo que hasta un cerebro de lagartija carbonizada pudo hacer- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, animalito congelado- Contesto Tsuna igual de sonriente.

Tanto el pelirosa mago de Fairy Tail como el peliblanco mago de Lamia Scale se estaban mirando y sonriendo confiadamente, pero al momento de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ambos cambiaron esas sonrisas por expresiones de enojo.

-¡¿Qué estas mirando, maldito?!- Preguntaba Leo furioso desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?! ¡Tú eres quien me mira!- Respondió Tsuna haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no solo admiten que se caen un poco bien?- Susurraba Ur entre leves risas.

-Es verdad. Puedo escucharlo- Menciono Sophia de igual manera.

-Pero en serio, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con este Wyvern? Este lugar ni está cerca de ser parecido al habitad en donde el habita- Comento Macbeth cerca de la criatura inconsciente.

-Y no solamente eso, este Wyvern nos atacó de repente, pero generalmente son muy calmados y apacibles y solo atacan cuando es realmente necesario- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

-Sin mencionar que apareció de repente. Ninguno de nosotros pudo sentir su presencia ni su instinto asesino- Menciono Ur notoria.

-¿Creen que sea por este lagarto que los demás animales e insectos no quieren entrar a la cueva?- Preguntaba Lisa curiosa.

-Tal vez, pero esto no tiene sentido. Si este Wyvern Terrestre hubiera estado aquí desde el principio, yo debí escucharlo desde la entrada de la cueva, pero yo escuche como apareció de repente dentro de mi radar- Explico Sophia muy confundida.

-Es posible que esta criatura estuviera encerrada dentro de una alguna prisión mágica que no permitía que nadie la detectara. Si así fuera tendría sentido que no la escucharas- Dijo Macbeth un poco serio.

-Tiene sentido, ¿Pero que lo hace pensar que así fue, Macbeth-san?- Preguntaba Marcus curioso.

-Por el poder mágico en el aire. Ya no está, ¿Verdad?- Contesto el pelinegro con blanco.

-Es verdad. Ya no puedo notarlo- Dijo Sorano concentrando para sentir la magia pero sin éxito.

-Eso también explicaría porque el Wyvern nos atacó tan de repente. Es muy posible que el pobre no haya comida en semanas, y no pudo controlar su apetito- Dijo Macbeth acariciando al inconsciente lagarto gigante.

-Pero, ¿Qué sentido tendría encerrar a una criatura tan peligrosa en una cárcel de magia y en este lugar?- Preguntaba Leo confuso.

-Es posible que fuera una trampa puesta por los criminales. Si alguien que detectaba el leve poder mágico en el aire entraba a la cueva, es posible que la prisión que encerraba a nuestro amigo inconsciente se desactivara y el atacara a los invasores. Y si moríamos, es muy posible que la gente pensara que solo tuvimos mala suerte con una criatura salvaje- Explico el calmado usuario de Reflector.

-Usar un animal para su trabajo sucio, que tipos tan odiosos- Comento Ryos molesto.

-Pero si pusieron una trampa aquí, es posible que escondan algo más. Tenemos que buscar si esos tipos están en este lugar y luego darles una pal…-

Pero antes de que Tsuna pudiera seguir hablando, el de repente fue lanzado fuertemente hacia la pared izquierda de la cueva, causando un pequeño cráter y una densa nube de polvo, además que sorprendió a todos. Todos los presentes observaron como el que había golpeado a Tsuna, había sido una de las cuatro grandes patas del Wyvern de gran tamaño que se había levantado de repente y rugiendo con gran furia.

-¡Maldito lagarto, ¿Sigue consiente después de todos esos ataques?!- Reacciono Lisa con gran sorpresa.

-¡Debe estar muriéndose de hambre si todavía quiere continuar!- Exclamo Sophia sorprendida.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gruñía la bestia con gran ira.

De repente, la gran criatura lagarto comenzó a avanzar con una increíble velocidad con dirección a la zona de la pared que estaba cubierta con una densa nube de polvo y que además era el lugar en donde el joven Dragneel había sido lanzado. Esas veloces por parte del furioso Wyvern sorprendieron a los demas magos a su alrededor.

-¡Se dirige hacia Tsuna-sama!- Informo Sorano sorprendida.

-¡Maldición! ¡Debe pensar que ese tipo en un pedazo de carne rostizada o solamente le cae mal como a mí!- Exclamo Leo un poco serio.

-¡Por el momento eso no importa, tenemos que detener a esa co…!-

Pero antes de que Ur pudiera seguir hablando, la expresión de su rostro cambio por una de gran sorpresa al igual que el de todos los demás y eso se debía a que cuando el enorme Wyvern Terrestre estaba a punto de impactar su lastimada cabeza en contra de la densa nube que rodeaba la pared en donde estaba el joven pelirosa, el Wyvern repentinamente salió volando al mismo tiempo que se escuchó el fuerte sonido de un golpe. Ese repentino ataque lanzo al Wyvern contra el techo de la cueva para que después cayera bruscamente contra el suelo, levantando un leve polvo que rodeo a los demás magos que estaban muy sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba Ryos impactado.

-M-Me pareció escuchar que alguien golpeo al Wyvern y lo hizo chocar contra el techo de la cueva. Debido a que estaba herido, eso debió haber bastado para que él se volviera a desmayar- Sugirió Sophia igual de asombrada.

-¿Pero quién demonios tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mandar a volar hasta el techo a este enorme lagarto que soporto casi todos nuestros ataques? ¿Acaso fue ese idiota?- Preguntaba Leo dirigiendo su mirada de ojos verdes hacia la dirección en donde estaba el pelirosa.

Todos los magos apuntaron sus miradas de sorpresa hacia el lugar en donde su compañero había sido lanzado desde un principio y que se encontraba todavía rodeado por una pequeña pero densa nube de polvo. Pero con el continuar de los segundos, esa nube de polvo se fue despejando poco a poco y los magos pudieron observar como el joven Dragneel se encontraba de pie y al parecer no herido de gravedad, pero algo un poco misterioso y extraño en él.

Sus compañeros observaron cómo Tsuna se encontraba de pie en esa zona, pero su forma de pararse era un poco jorobada y doblada. Sus dedos se movían de una manera frenética como si no pudiera controlarlos, y su mirada de ojos marrones estaba oculta bajo una leve sombra causada por los mechones de su rosado cabello desordenado. Además se podía observar como el también se encontraba riendo levemente y de una manera un poco aterradora.

-¿Tsuna?- Nombro Marcus un poco sorprendido.

-¡Oye, flamitas! ¡¿Tú fuiste quien golpeo al Wyvern?! ¡Responde!- Preguntaba Leo seria y un poco groseramente.

Al momento en que el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale hizo esa pregunta, Tsuna comenzó a levantar la mirada hacia su dirección, pero cuando lo hizo, todos sus compañeros mostraron una pequeña sorpresa. Eso debía a que la expresión en el rostro de Tsuna parecía la de un maniaco sanguinario que mostraba una aterradora y amplia sonrisa y que además uno de sus ojos marrones se había vuelto levemente de un color dorado.

-¡Ten cuidado de cómo me hablas, mocoso! ¡Si sigues siendo tan irrespetuoso puede que también te mande a volar a ti también!- Exclamo Tsuna pasando su lengua por sus labios de una sombría manera.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron con sorpresa y terror la mayoría de los magos.

-¿Tsu…na? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba Lisa con gran sorpresa al ver la alocada expresión del pelirosa.

-¡Me siento de maravilla! ¡Pero creo que me sentiré mejor cuando ese maldito lagarto que está en el suelo, aprenda su lección!- Respondió el mago de fuego con gran placer.

Cuando el mago de fuego dijo esas sádicas palabras mientras sonreía, el piso con gran firmeza el rocoso suelo a sus pies y se impulsó hacia adelante con gran poder y velocidad. Haciendo eso, Tsuna se posiciono en frente del inconsciente Wyvern en un instante y sin dudarlo, impacto una fuerte patada en la zona de su estómago. Ese ataque lanzo al ser lagarto inconsciente con gran fuerza a impactar bruscamente contra la pared del lado derecha de la cueva, causando otro leve temblor y sorprendiendo a los demás magos en ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Ryos sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Tsuna?! ¡Detente, el Wyvern ya no puede luchar! ¡Y solamente nos atacó porque tiene hambre!- Regaño Marcus con gran sorpresa e ira.

-¡A mí me que me importa!- Contesto aquel joven de cabello rosa.

Luego, nuevamente con una gran velocidad, el pelirosa con sádicos ojos se posiciono en frente del Wyvern Terrestre, inconsciente y apresado contra la pared, y con gran fuerza y rapidez comenzó a lanzar una feroz ráfaga de puñetazos hacia el blindado estomago de aquella criatura. El Wyvern no se movía debido a que estaba muy débil pero se podía observar como su respiración se estaba volviendo cada vez más lenta. Cada vez que el frenético Tsuna lanzaba un puñetazo al estómago de aquella criatura, su piel blindada se quebrantaba cada vez más y más e incluso comenzó a salirle sangre de distintas partes del cuerpo. Y lo mismo pasaba con los nudillos de Tsuna, ya que se podía observar el líquido rojo en ellos.

-¡Deténganse por favor, Tsuna-sama! ¡Va a matarlo!- Decía Sorano un poco asustada.

-¡Es verdad, Tsuna! ¡Ya detente, tú mismo te estás haciendo daño!- Grito Lisa nerviosamente.

-¡No lo hare!- Respondió el demoniaco Tsuna-¡Criaturas como tienen que morir! ¡Ser eliminados! ¡Ser exterminados! ¡Ser borrados de este mundo!-

Pero justamente cuando el joven de cabello rosa estaba a punto de impactar el siguiente golpe, él se detuvo y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y confusión. Y eso se debía a que él podía observar como el Wyvern Terrestre que estaba en frente de él, simplemente había desapareció, pero no solamente era eso. Tsuna se sorprendió al ver como ahora en vez de estar en la cueva, él se encontraba en medio de un calmado y bello jardín de pasto verde y limpio, que era bañado por la cálida luz del sol y tranquilas brisas del viento.

-¿Qué…es esto? ¿Un valle?- Se preguntaba Tsuna confundido.

Pero en realidad todo ese ambiente era una ilusión creada por el calmado Macbeth, y cuando esta se dispersó, la sorpresa de Tsuna continúo al ver como él se encontraba rodeado de tres de sus compañeros que tenían rostros muy serios y sus magias activadas. Marcus poseía una espada de rayos, Ryos una espada de hierro y Leo una espada de hielo. Y todas esas espadas eran apuntadas hacia Tsuna que estaba realmente confundido y sorprendido. Pero al momento del siguiente segundo, los dos ojos del joven pelirosa habían vuelto a ser de color marrón pero su sorpresa y confusión continuaban en él.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué rayos hacen, chicos? ¿Por qué apuntan espadas contra mí?- Preguntaba Tsuna confuso.

-¿Cómo que porque? ¡Tú sabes muy bien porque!- Contesto Leo groseramente mientras apuntaba la espada de hielo hacia Tsuna. .

-¡No lo sé! ¡Así que explíquense de una vez, idiotas!- Dijo el pelirosa un poco molesto.

-Bueno, parece que ya volvió a la normalidad, pero, ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste?- Preguntaba Ryos bajando su espada de hierro y regresando su brazo a la normalidad.

-¿Lo que hice? ¿A qué te refieres?- Reacciono Tsuna confuso.

-Él dice la verdad. No recuerda haberlo hecho. Puedo escucharlo- Dijo la usaría de magia venenosa y auditiva.

-Si él dice la verdad sobre que no recuerda nada, entonces esto cada vez se vuelve más extraño- Comento Ur para después soltar un suspiro.

-Pero, ¿En serio no recuerdas nada, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Marcus mientras deshacía su espada de rayo.

-¡Ya les dije que no! ¡Ahora déjense tanto misterio y díganme, ¿Qué rayos dicen que yo hice?!- Pregunta el joven de cabello rosa muy hartado de la situación.

-Eso, Tsuna. Eso de ahí tú lo hiciste- Contesto el tranquilo Macbeth mirando hacia adelante.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación fijo su mirada en la misma dirección en que miraba el mago ilusionista y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió. Tsuna observo como el Wyvern Terrestre con el que ellos lucharon, ahora se encontrado tirado contra la pared apenas respirando y con la blindada zona de su estómago destrozada y un poco llena de sangre. Además, el joven de cabello rosa bajo la mirada hacia los nudillos de sus manos y observo como estos estaban un poco rasguñados y llenos de sangre.

-¿Yo…hice eso?- Reacciono Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

-Si. Cuando ese Wyvern te volvió a atacar, tú de repente invocaste una gran fuerza y velocidad, sin mencionar que te volviste loco y comenzaste a lastimarlo a pesar de que estaba herido e inconsciente- Explico Lisa un poco ruda.

-Tsuna-sama, ¿De verdad no puedo recordar lo que acaba de hacer?- Preguntaba Sorano un poco tímida.

-No, no lo recuerdo. Cuando ese Wyvern me ataco, mi mente solamente se puso en blanco hasta este momento- Contesto Tsuna sin poder creerlo.

-Que conveniente para ti, ¿No crees?- Susurro Leo deshaciendo su espada de hielo.

-Ahora no es el momento de peleas, Leo- Regaño la hermana gemela de este.

-Pero debo admitir que me estas empezando a preocupar, Tsuna-Hablo Marcus seriamente- Y no solamente ahora, sino desde hace tiempo. Desde hace algunos meses, tú te portabas más violento y frenético que de costumbre, los demás y yo solamente creímos que te volviste más molesto así que no te dijimos nada. Pero hoy fue diferente. Hoy te llenaste de ira y por poco matas a un ser debilitado que ya no podía pelear y solamente lucho por que las personas que lo pusieron aquí, no lo han alimentado en quien sabe cuánto-

-Y es todavía aún más raro que no lo recuerdes. Es como si te hubieras convertido en otra persona- Apoyo Ryos igual de serio.

-S-Si…ustedes tienen toda la razón. En realidad yo también me sentí algo raro desde hace algunos meses, pero no le tome mucha importancia. Sentía como me enojaba con más frecuencia y era muy difícil manejar mis impulsos…y no se tiene relación pero de vez en cuando tengo pesadillas desde aquella vez cuando…- Tsuna de repente dejo de hablar y abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa al recodar algo.

-¿Desde aquella cuando…que, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Macbeth un poco confundido.

-No…es imposible. Solamente debe ser mi imaginación. Lo que paso debe ser porque talvez comí algo en mal estado o estoy enfermo…pero les prometo que no va a volver a pasar- Dijo Tsuna apretando sus puños con gran ira.

-Más te vale- Dijo Leo seriamente.

-¡Oigan, todos! ¡Sé que lo de Tsuna es importante, pero tienen que ver esto!-

Todos los magos, incluido el sorprendido Tsuna, voltearon la mirada en la dirección de donde vino ese llamado y observaron que la persona que había dicho esas palabras resulto ser Sophia, la cual estaba alejada del grupo y parada en la zona en donde el Wyvern había caído desde el techo después del primer golpe del alocado pelirosa. El resto del grupo comenzó a avanzar y se posicionaron lado de la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, y cuando lo hicieron, todos abrieron los ojos con gran sorpresa al ver lo que había en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

-¡Esto…! ¡No es posible!- Reacciono Marcus con gran asombro.

-¡¿Qué rayos hace esto aquí?!- Dijo Ryos impactado.

-Esto es…Si esto está aquí es una muy mala señal. Tengo que llamar a las demás para que nos reunamos y nos pongamos en marcha todos juntos- Menciono Macbeth muy serio sacando la lacrima de comunicación de su bolsillo.

Pero mientras Macbeth procedía a comunicar con sus demás compañeros, y los demás jóvenes tenían sus miradas fijadas en lo que había en el suelo, era imposible que ellos notaran como en la pared izquierda de la cueva había algo que los vigilaba fijamente. En esa pared había un diminuto, y posiblemente el único insecto con cuatro patas, alas y grandes ojos rojos que había en esa cueva. Pero ese insecto tenía algo raro, y eso era que no se movía ni un centímetro de ese lado de la pared y ni siquiera agitaba sus alas.

Ese insecto solamente se quedaba pegado a esa pared mientras fijaba sus grandes ojos de color rojo en el grupo de magos que estaban en la cueva, pero más que solamente mirarlos, ese insecto en realidad estaba trasmitiendo las imagines que veía y los sonidos que escuchaba hacia otro ser.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En algún lugar misterioso, sin ubicación concreta, había unas misteriosas personas. Ese lugar era una amplia habitación de paredes, techos y suelo cubiertos con una reluciente cerámica de color blanco y dorado. En esa habitación también había un total de seis pilares, tres de cada lado de lado, y conectados entre el techo y la pared, y por supuesto había una gran puerta de madera en el centro de una de las paredes de la habitación.

Y sobre todo, en el centro de esa habitación había un trono de piedra muy bien cuidado y rodeado por algunas macetas con plantas. Esa amplia habitación estaba algo oscura pero se podía apreciar que había un total de cinco personas sentadas y apoyadas en diferentes zonas del lugar. Pero una de esas personas era una mujer que estaba tenia apoyada su espalda en la pared derecha del cuarto y que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Esa mujer era muy bella, y curvilínea y aunque no tenía mucho busto y parecía tener entre 19 y 22 años de edad. Ella poseía un largo cabello de color turquesa liso que llegaba hasta su espalda y que de los lados estaba atado en forma de trenzas por cintas de color azul. Debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados se desconocía su color, pero vestía con un vestido blanco con una especie de falda rosa plegada por los lados y botas grises.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativa, Mushi?- Pregunto repentina una voz masculina.

Al momento de escuchar esa voz, la mujer peliturquesa que al parecer se llamaba Mushi, abrió sus ojos revelando que eran de color azul oscuro y con ellos observa que en frente de ella se encontraba un hombre alto, bien ejercitado y sonriente. Ese hombre poseía un corto cabello negro con todas las puntas apuntadas hacia arriba, excepto un solo mechón en su frente que estaba hacia abajo y sus ojos eran de color rojo.

Ese sonriente hombre que tenía entre 20 y 22 años de edad, y vestía con un una camisa marrón sin mangas, jeans azules y botas marrones. Pero en su pecho, hombros, brazos, espalda, manos, y piernas llevaba las partes de una armadura de color negro con bordes dorados y además también traía una capa de color rojo colgando de su espalda y que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-Y dime, ¿Por tienes una expresión como si estuvieras pensando, Mushi? ¡Vamos, dime!- Decía ese alegre hombre pelinegro con armadura.

-Es porque estoy pensando, tonto. Tú deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando, Hen- Contesto la mujer de nombre Mushi.

-Tan reservada y divertida como siempre. Y dime, ¿Sobre qué pensabas?- Pregunto el hombre pelinegro que al parecer se llamada Hen.

-En realidad estaba recibiendo unas imágenes que uno de mis insectos me transmitía. He visto como hay un grupo de personas en la cueva en donde estábamos antes- Contesto esa seria mujer de cabello turquesa.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- Reacciono Hen un poco sorprendido.

-Bueno era de esperar ya que después de todo, dejamos una pequeña cantidad de poder mágico para aquellos que nos buscan cayeran en nuestra trampa- Dijo una voz masculina.

Tanto la seria Mushi como el sonriente Hen voltearon sus miradas hacia la derecha y observaron cómo ha ellos se acercó un joven hombre de una entre 18 y 20 años que poseía un cuerpo bien ejercitado y de estatura media. Ese hombre poseía un desordenado y puntiagudo cabello de color marrón que tenía algunos mechones por su frente y oídos, y sus ojos eran de color negro un poco brillante. Ese hombre vestía con un suéter verde de mangas largas, unos jeans blancos y unos zapatos deportivos marrones.

-Y dime, Mushi, ¿El Wyvern Terrestre que capture y puse en la cueva ya se los comió? Ha estado encerrado tres semanas sin comer, apuesto que no dejo ni los huesos, ¿Verdad?- Comento sonriente ese joven de cabello marrón.

-No, te equivocas, Usoka. En realidad, los que entraron a la cueva derrotaron al Wyvern que llevaste ahí- Contesto la peliturquesa muy tranquila.

-¿Qué?- Reacciono sorprendido el hombre que al parecer se llamaba Usoka.

-¿En serio? Eso algo increíble. Quien pensaría que los débiles miembros del consejo que enfrentamos cuando invadimos su prisión serían tan hábiles para derrotar a semejante criatura. ¿Acaso serán miembros de elite?- Se preguntaba Hen curioso.

-No creo que los que están en la cueva sean miembros del consejo, pero sí parece que nos están buscando. Al parecer esa gente son magos que pertenecen a diferentes gremios, ya que tienen tatuajes de identificación en sus cuerpos- Contesto Mushi muy tranquila.

-¿Gremios? Es verdad, los humanos que usan magia se hacen llamar magos y trabajan en gremios para ganar dinero- Recordó Hen con una sonrisa.

-Que desagradable…usando un poder como la magia para ganar dinero y cosas que llenan su avaricia. Los humanos creados por dios son realmente desagradables- Dijo otro hombre en esa habitación.

Todos los de esa conversación voltearon la mirada para ver quién era la última persona que había hablado y resulto ser un joven entre 18 años y 20 años de edad con un cuerpo un poco delgado y de mediana estatura. Ese joven delgado poseía un cabello naranja todo echado hacia atrás a excepción por algunos mechones en su frente y sus ojos un poco afilados eran de un color café, y su vestimenta estaba basada en un suéter negro ajustado, sin mangas ni cuello, un pantalón largo de color marrón, un cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura, y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Además tenía algunas muñequeras de cuero negro en su muñeca izquierda y codo derecho.

-Tienes toda la razón, Ikari. Los humanos creados por dios son desagradables- Apoyo Usoka al joven pelinaranja.

-Mushi, ¿Y ahora qué es lo que están haciendo esos magos?- Preguntaba el joven que al parecer se llamaba Ikari.

-Por ahora no están haciendo nada, pero parece que han encontrado una forma de llegar a nuestra posición actual. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Calm-sama?- Pregunto la peliturquesa.

La mujer al igual que los tres hombres dirigieron sus miradas hacia la zona central de la oscura habitación, el cual era el lugar en donde se posicionaba un trono de piedra y que además estaba ocupado por un tranquilo hombre cubierto de todo el cuerpo por una capa negra pero se podía apreciar su platino cabello más o menos largo. Ese hombre era el tranquilo sujeto que se había denominado así mismo, Calm.

-Bueno…- Hablo Calm sentado en el trono-…Si esos magos han pasado nuestra trampa, y además han descubierto nuestra ubicación…tendremos que encargarnos de ellos personalmente. Ya que no se si son buena o mala gente, esto es un poco difícil para mí…pero para traer la calma total y salvar al mundo de la destrucción, ellos tendrán que ser eliminados antes de tiempo o al menos distraerlos hasta que el arma final de los Nirvit esté totalmente bajo nuestro control. Comuníquense con Yoku y díganle cuanto falta para que podamos usar el arma-

-En realidad, Calm-sama…hay algo que tenemos que contarle sobre Yoku- Dijo Mushi un poco dudosa.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? No me digas que volvió a salir sin permiso- Preguntaba el peliplateado en el trono.

-Por desgracia, eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando Hana salió a su paseo matutino, el dejo su trabajo de revisar el arma y simplemente la siguió- Contesto Usoka nada contento.

-Ah…ese chico es muy inteligente, pero siempre está haciendo lo que le da la gana en vez de trabajar para cumplir nuestra meta. Entonces comuníquense con Hana, y díganle que venga hacia acá y traiga a Yoku con ella. Y también díganle que tome una ruta diferente a la cueva para llegar- Ordeno Calm seriamente.

-Entendido- Contesto Hen un poco serio pero sonriendo.

-Dime, Mushi, ¿Cuántos son los magos que están en la cueva y que están haciendo ahora?- Preguntaba Calm a sus compañeros.

-Son nueve, pero parece que se están comunicando con más compañeros para que vengan a acompañarlos- Contesto la peliturquesa seriamente.

-Eso es algo bueno. Eso dará tiempo para que Hana y Yoku regresen aquí. Lo lamento por esos magos…pero nadie se interpondrá en nuestra meta de traer la paz a este mundo- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

… _Mientras tanto…_

De regreso en el pueblo que estaba en medio del bosque y más o menos cerca de la cueva en donde estaban sus compañeros, Serena, Lucia, Raine, Alicia, Sonia y los cuatro Exceeds, Happy, Pantherlily, Lector y Frosh seguían preguntando a los habitantes sobre alguna información útil para ellos, pero no habían conseguido nada de nada. Ese grupo ahora solo so concentro en caminar para distraer sus mentes.

-Oigan, ya hablamos con todas las personas del pueblo, revisamos cada lugar misterioso y no hemos conseguido nada referente a los criminales que atacaron al consejo… ¿No deberíamos rendirnos de una vez?- Preguntaba Sonia quejosa.

-Sonia-san tiene razón. En este pueblo no hay relacionado con esos criminales- Apoyo Raine de la misma manera.

-¿No deberíamos comunicarnos con Macbeth-san y preguntarle que hacer ahora?- Menciono Lucia en el mismo estado.

-En realidad, ya lo he intentado. Pero parece que la lacrima de comunicación no funciona muy bien. Debe ser por una interferencia causada por la cueva en que están Macbeth-san y los demás, creo que pronto se arreglara- Informo Alicia con la lacrima de comunicación en la mano.

-Entonces, ¿Tenemos que esperar a que la comunicación se arregle? Que molestia y aburrimiento- Opino la pelicafe del grupo no muy contenta.

-¿Y qué les parece si mientras esperamos vamos a ese lugar?- Dijo Serena apuntando su dedo a un establecimiento el cual al parecer eran aguas termales.

-¿Aguas termales?- Reacciono Alicia.

-No sería mala idea. Eso ayudaría a quitarme el lado cansancio tras caminar por tanto tiempo- Dijo Sonia no tan disgustada.

-¡Vamos!- Apoyo Lucia muy contenta.

-Ustedes chicas pueden ir. Happy, Lector, Frosch y yo revisaremos el pueblo y los alrededores desde el cielo para ver si encontramos algo extraño- Informo el serio Lily sacando sus alas.

-Aye, sir- Apoyo Happy haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Frosch también quiere ir a nadar a las aguas termales!- Dijo el gato verde vestido de rana mientras era sujetado por la cola por las patas de Lector.

-No, Frosch. Las aguas termales son para relajarse y no para nadar, sin mencionar que tú no sabes nadar- Decía Lector mientras sujetaba la cola de su amigo.

-Bueno, entonces, vamos- Dijo Serena mostrando una sonrisa de alegría.

Los cuatro Exceeds del grupo, extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a volar por los alrededores del pueblo y el bosque. Mientras que las cinco chicas, un poco cansadas, se dirigieron hacia el edificio donde estaban las aguas termales del pueblo. Tras pagar, las cinco bellas chicas, ninguna con ropa pero tapadas con una toalla blanca alrededor de sus cuerpos, entraron a las aguas termales las cuales eran de un estilo natural.

Estando en el interior de las cálidas aguas termales, la hermosa Serena, la bella Sonia y la linda Lucia, se quitaron sus toallas y entraron en la caliente pero relajante agua. Mientras que la escultural Alicia y la preciosa Raine solamente se sentaron en el suelo y sumergieron sus pies en el agua. Estando en ese lugar levemente lleno de vapor y algunas plantas, las chicas de Fairy Tail se sentían con gran paz y tranquilidad.

-¡Que gustazo! ¡Esto es mucho mejor que estar caminando por tanto tiempo por un pueblo!- Dijo Sonia muy contenta mientras se estiraba dentro del agua.

-Tienes toda la razón. Se siente como todo el cansancio se va- Apoyo Serena dentro del agua.

-Esto es genial- Dijo Lucia también dentro del agua.

-Debo admitir que no fue una mala idea entrar- Comento Alicia sentada en el suelo con los pies en el agua mientras en su mano derecha sostenía la lacrima de comunicación que no era muy grande y que además estaba haciendo un pequeño sonido de interferencia.

-Alicia-san, ¿trajo la lacrima de comunicación?- Noto Raine al lado de peliescarlata con un mechón azul ya que ella tenía los pies en la relajante agua.

-Si. Necesito tenerla conmigo por si Macbeth-san u otro de los chicos se comunican con nosotros. Pero todavía hay un poco de interferencia- Informo Alicia sonriente.

-Espera un momento, ¿Esa lacrima no transmite también la imagen de la comunicación? Si se comunican mientras estamos aquí, nos verán desnudas- Dijo Serena con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y eso que importa? Si Tsuna ya duerme contigo en la misma cama, estará acostumbrado a verte desnuda, ¿Verdad?- Comento Sonia sonriente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y ya habíamos aclarado que eso había sido un malentendido por el estúpido de Tsuna!- Exclamo Serena muy apenada y un poco molesta.

-Fue solo una broma- Contesto la pelicafe entre risas.

-¡A Raine no le gusto esa broma!- Dijo la maga de hielo con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-No se preocupen tanto. Esta lacrima solo transmite el sonido, no el video- Explico Alicia entre risas debido a la broma.

-Aunque a Raine no le importaría que Tsuna-sama la viera desnuda- Dijo la peliazul oscuro muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-Eso lo sabemos bien. Recordamos quienes son tus padres- Dijo Sonia un poco seria mientras estaba dentro del agua.

-Aunque sin duda mi hermano y los demás chicos se sorprendería si las vieran desnudas. Ya que todas tienen…-

Pero antes de poder continuar la frase, Lucia se quedó callada al ver con sus ojos la gran voluptuosidad que tenían sus compañeras de Fairy Tail. Al ver eso, la pequeña niña de 12 años bajo la mirada y observo su pequeño pecho desnudo. Tras hacer eso, la joven maga celestial metió la mitad de su cabeza dentro del agua, y mientras hacía burbujas y estaba rodeada por un aura de depresión, comenzó a nadar por los alredores de la amplia tina.

-¿Estas bien, Lucia-chan?- Pregunto Serena al ver a la niña rubia.

-Por favor, no me haga caso, Serena-san. Después de todo, soy enana- Contesto Lucia muy deprimida.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la pelinegra confundida.

Pero mientras la chica demonio miraba a la pequeña niña rubia, logro fijarse como en una esquina del interior de la amplia y cálida tina se podía ver una silueta en el interior de la tina. Esa silueta parecía más bien como si alguien hubiera metido todo su cuerpo dentro del agua.

-¿Hay más gente aquí?- Preguntaba Serena al ver la silueta acuática.

-Eso parece. No me había percatado- Contesto Alicia al ver también la silueta.

-¿Quién será?- Preguntaba Raine curiosa.

-Seguramente otra chica que quería relajarse- Dijo Sonia dentro dela agua.

Pero de repente, la persona dentro de la cálida agua salió a la superficie, revelando su identidad. Resulto ser una bella, joven y inexpresiva entre 18 y 20 años de edad que poseía un largo cabello purpura claro y unos ojos rojos, y ya que estaba desnuda, se podía apreciar que también poseía una voluptuosa y curvilínea figura. Pero esa apariencia, las magas de Fairy Tail ya la habían visto antes.

-¡Tu! ¡La chica de las flores!- Reacciono Serena al ver a la pelipurpura.

-Ustedes. El grupo de chicas metiches- Dijo la pelipurpura sin nada de sorpresa en su expresión pero si sorprendiendo de mala manera a las magas de Fairy Tail.

-Tu… ¿Por qué nos llamas metiches?- Preguntaba Sonia un poco molesta.

-Bueno, es que ustedes me identificaron con una descripción que combinaba mi genero con mis gustos, y yo hice lo mismo con ustedes, ¿Acaso no lo entendiste? ¿Sera que no eres muy lista?- Contesto la inexpresiva chica.

-Puedo sentir como está volviendo el estrés…- Dijo Sonia metiendo todo su cuerpo dentro del agua.

-Solamente cálmese, Sonia-san- Sugirió Raine con una sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que estés aquí- Dijo Serena sonriente colocándose al lado de la pelipurpura.

-Es obvio. Tu y yo apenas nos conocimos hace unos pocos minutos atrás, tiene sentido que tu no conozcas mis actividades en la vida diaria- Contesto la chica tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal te parece si cambiamos eso y empezamos a conocernos? ¿Tú vives en este pueblo?- Preguntaba la pelinegra amistosamente.

-No. Yo solo paseo por diferentes lugares, y dedico mi atención a vidas frágiles que no pueden cuidarse solas en este mundo- Contesto la pelipurpura muy tranquila.

-¿Te refieres a las flores? ¿A ti te gustan?- Pregunto la chica demonio con una sonrisa.

-Si…me gustan. Pero es lo mismo con cualquier forma de vida débil que no sea respetada, y que esté a punto de morir por la crueldad del ser superior de este planeta- Dijo la inexpresiva chica con un leve tono de seriedad.

-¿Ser superior? ¿Te refieres a los humanos?- Preguntaba Serena curiosa.

-Si. El ser humano actual solo se preocupa por sí mismo. Los humanos solamente se interesan por su propia supervivencia y para eso no les importa aniquilar a las otras formas de vida de este mundo. Incluso son capaces de lastimarse a ellos mismos, ya que siempre causan luchas y guerras que hacen sufrir al mundo donde viven. Sé que soy humana, y no tengo sentido lo que digo…pero…yo odio al ser humano- Dijo esa chica inexpresiva con gran seriedad.

Ante lo que dijo aquella chica a su lado en las aguas termales, la demonio de los libros de Zeref se le quedo viendo con gran sorpresa, confusión y un poco de seriedad.

-Esta chica…no solamente sus ojos…casi todo su ser me recuerda a como era yo antes…como creía que el ser humano era una raza que no merecía vivir en el mundo- Pensaba Serena con gran seriedad mientras miraba a la chica.

-¿Podría saber porque me miras tanto? ¿Es que eres acaso eres de aquellas chicas que he escuchado que le gustan aparearse con otras chicas? Si es así, debo informarte que no estoy interesada- Dijo la inexpresiva chica.

-N-No es eso…es solo que estaba pensando que tú me recuerdas un poco a mí- Dijo Serena un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué te recuerdo a ti? No veo como eso es posible. Según mis observaciones, tú y yo somos muy diferentes…físicamente- Contesto la pelipurpura con sus ojos fijados en el pecho de la pelinegra.

-T-tampoco me refiero a eso- Hablo Serena cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos- Es que tú me recuerdas a como era yo antes…Yo también odiaba al ser humano y pensaba que solamente se preocupaban por ellos mismos…pero tras interactuar con ellos, cambie de opinión. Descubrí que ellos se preocupan por otros seres aparte de ellos, descubrí que ellos se alegran por otros seres aparte de ellos, descubrí que se ayudan entre ellos, descubrí que dan sentido a la vida de otros seres aparte de ellos. Tal vez haya humanos malos…pero también hay humanos buenos… ¿Acaso no es así en cada raza viviente?-

Cuando Serena dijo esas palabras mientras sonreía, la chica de largo cabello purpura ahora se le quedo mirando por unos segundos. Pero después la chica procedió a salir de la tina y a cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con una toalla, confundiendo y sorprendiendo a la pelinegra que seguía en el agua.

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntaba Serena confundida.

-Sí, pero no creas que es por lo que dijiste, es que tengo asuntos pendientes. En realidad esas palabras que dijiste…se quedaran un buen tiempo en mi mente, chica- Dijo la inexpresiva joven mientras amarraba la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Mi nombre es Serena, Serena Axel de Fairy Tail- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Serena...- Hablo la chica-…Mi nombre…es Hana-

-¿Hana? Es un hermoso nombre. Te queda perfectamente- Dijo Serena sonriente.

-Si…Gracias. Nos vemos, Serena- Dijo la pelipurpura retirándose de las aguas termales.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nosotras también salgamos- Informo Alicia un poco seria.

Todas las magas de Fairy Tail y la chica de nombre Hana, con sus ropas puestas y maletas y mochilas en mano, salieron de las aguas termales. Cuando salieron del edificio, Hana se por su propia ruta mientras que Serena, Alicia, Sonia, Lucia y Raine observaron como Happy, Lily, Lector y Frosch la estaban esperando. Además justamente en ese momento se pudieron escuchar como empezaban a salir voces de la lacrima que cargaba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿Me escuchan, chicas?- Decía la voz de Macbeth un poco distorsionada.

-¿Macbeth-san? ¿Es ustedes?- Preguntaba Alicia curiosa.

-Sí, lo soy. La cueva está causado algo de interferencia y tarde algo más de lo esperado en comunicarlas, pero en cualquier caso, quiero que vengan hacia acá, hemos encontrado algo muy importante que tenemos que revisar todos- Decía la voz de Macbeth a través de la lacrima.

-Entendido, vamos hacia allá- Contesto Alicia seriamente.

-¿Pero cómo encontraremos la cueva?- Preguntaba Raine confusa.

-Nosotros logramos ver una montaña cercana a este pueblo mientras volábamos, tal vez esté ahí- Informo Happy alegremente.

-Además, la lacrima que tienen los guiara hacia la lacrima que yo tengo. Yo y los demás los estaremos esperando en el interior de la cueva. Nos vemos- Dijo el mago ilusionista cortando la comunicación.

-Creo que tendremos que ponernos a caminar nuevamente- Dijo Lector un poco quejoso.

-Pero al menos ya estamos recuperadas. Podemos irnos- Dijo Sonia estirándose un poco.

-Si- Apoyo Lucia sonriente.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el gato verde como siempre.

-Raine caminara lo que sea si Tsuna-sama la está esperando- Dijo la maga de hielo sonriente.

-Entonces, pongámonos en marcha- Dijo Serena sonriente.

Las cinco magas de Fairy Tail y los cuatro Exceeds que las acompañaban, nuevamente se pusieron a caminar pero esta vez con un destino. Pero mientras estaban a punto de salir del pueblo, no pudieron notar como al borde de este y cerca del bosque se encontraba cierta inexpresiva chica de calmados ojos rojos y un largo cabello purpura que se agitaba con el viento, la cual estaba observando a ese grupo fijamente.

-Serena Axel…-Hablo Hana-…Eres una persona interesante…tienes algo diferente que te hace diferente a los otros humanos…algo misterioso. Tu opinión sobre los humanos actuales se quedara en mi corazón por un largo tiempo…pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ellos tienen que ser eliminados para que todo el mundo y las demás débiles vidas que habitan en él, puedan sobrevivir...si tú no fueras humana, tal vez te dejaríamos vivir…pero es una lástima-

Después de decir esas palabras, la chica pelipurpura se dio la vuelta y se dirigía al interior del profundo bosque. Pero antes de que ella entrara completamente, Hana dejo de caminar y levemente dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha.

-¿Podrías decirme que haces aquí afuera, Yoku? Tú deberías estar averiguando como usar el arma de los Nirvit, pero Mushi me acaba de informar hace poco a través de uno de sus insectos que te escapaste y comenzaste a seguirme. Con acciones como estas, harás enojar a Calm-sama y sabes que eso es malo- Dijo Hana inexpresiva como siempre.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero solamente pensé que sería bueno estirar las piernas un poco como tú, Hana-chan. Si Calm-sama deja que su mano derecha salga a convivir con los humanos creados por dios, ¿Por qué yo no puedo?- Respondió una voz masculina que apareció de repente.

De repente, de las sombras entre algunos árboles del bosque, salió caminando un sonriente joven de cuerpo bien ejercitado pero un poco delgado que poseía una edad entre 18 y 22 años de edad. Ese hombre tenía un pelo corto y rubio que se pega hacia fuera y "ojos de zorro" amarillos. El vestía con una sudadera negra por fuera y blanca por dentro con capucha. Debajo de ella, metida en sus pantalones, una camisa de color marrón claro, con mangas largas que le sale hasta los codos. Sus pantalones azules eran usados con un cinturón marrón y están metidos en las botas de tiras negras que llegan a cerca de la mitad de sus piernas.

Ese hombre que al parecer se llamaba Yoku, tras salir de las sombras, se apoyó en uno de los tantos arboles del bosque mientras observaba a la inexpresiva Hana y sonreía al mismo tiempo.

-Si quieres salir tienes que pedirle permiso a Calm-sama al igual que yo. Y para que sepas, yo no salgo a "estirar las piernas" o a "convivir con los humanos", yo salgo para evitar que ellos aniquilan vidas que ni si quieren saben que existen, y también para reforzar mi voluntad a cumplir con nuestra meta de eliminarlos de este mundo y traer la calma eterna- Explico Hana un poco seria.

-No digas mentiras, Hana-chan, ese es trabajo de Usoka-Hablo Yoku- Es cierto que sales para salvar plantas o insectos de que mueran por los humanos, pero la segunda razón es errónea. Tú sales para ver si lo que Calm-sama dice de los humanos es cierto. Pero también lo haces para entender sus emociones y sentimientos, y ver si tú puedes expresarlos también, y entenderte mejor con tu querido Calm-sama. Ya que después de todo, las emociones no son tu punto fuente. Ese rostro sin expresión es una prueba de eso-

-Bueno…en la parte de las emociones tienes razón. Yo no puedo entenderlas ni expresarlas del todo y los humanos actuales son muy buenos con ellas- Respondió la pelipurpura inexpresiva como siempre.

-Dime, Hana-chan… ¿Quieres que te enseñe a mostrar las emociones?- Preguntaba Yuko con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu enseñarme emociones? ¿Qué va a saber de las emociones un zorro avaricioso como tú?- Respondió Hana igual que siempre.

-Por favor no me halagues, y solamente escúchame…-Hablo Yuko-Calm-sama…es un idiota-

Cuando el joven rubio dijo esa oración, la inexpresiva chica de cabello purpura claro y ojos rojos no dijo ni hizo nada por algunos segundos. Pero de repente, esa misma chica apretó su puño derecho con una severa fuerza y cuando lo hizo, el árbol en donde estaba Yoku apoyado comenzó a moverse por sí solo y como si fuera goma, amarro el cuerpo del joven rubio. Luego las filosas ramas de ese mismo árbol, como si fueran espadas, se posicionaron tan cerca del cuello de Yoku, que estaba sonriendo a pesar de todo, que incluso crearon un pequeño corte que liberaba un leve hilo de sangre.

Luego con algo de lentitud, Hana dirigió su mirada hacia Yoku y este aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa al ver como el inexpresivo rostro de la chica pelipurpura ahora había cambiado a uno que apretada sus dientes con gran fuerza, mostraba una afilada y aterradora mirada y que mostraba una gran cantidad de venas de ira en su frente.

-Retráctate a ahora mismo, Yoku… ¡O te mato!- Exclamo Hana con gran ira en su rostro.

-Que miedo, Hana-chan…Solamente era una mentira. Pero te acabo de enseñar la expresión de la ira, ¿Verdad?- Contesto Yoku sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Era una mentira? Ya veo, entonces no te hare nada. Pero, ¿No decías que las mentiras eran el trabajo de Usoka?- Dijo Hana volviendo a su inexpresivo rostro de siempre.

Cuando el rostro de la chica de cabello purpura volvió a la normalidad, el árbol que sostenía y estaba a punto de matar a Yoku simplemente volvió a la normalidad y el joven rubio a pesar de todo, no dejo de sonreír maléficamente.

-Bueno, yo también las digo de vez en cuando. Pero en serio, Hana-chan, tu magia para controlar los árboles y plantas en realmente aterradora. Me impresionas, de verdad, casi me matas- Dijo Yoku sonriente.

-Tus halagos a mí no me interesan. Pero en todo caso, tenemos que volver rápido hacia la ciudad de los Nirvit. Mushi también me informo que hay unos intrusos que no fueron eliminados por las trampas y están cerca de nuestro escondite- Dijo Hana comenzando hacia adelante.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Reacciono Yoku no con mucha sorpresa.

Mientras hablaba, el joven de cabello rubio con capucha, levanto su mano derecha y la coloco alrededor de su cuello. Tras un segundo, Yuko retiro esa mano y sorprendentemente, el leve corto en su cuello que liberaba gotas de sangre y que fue causado por las ramas del árbol controlado por su compañera, simplemente había desaparecido.

-¿Unos intrusos que lograron traspasar al gigante y hambriento Wyvern? Eso suena un poco interesante- Hablo Yoku sonriente y comenzando a caminar-Puede que estos intrusos me ayuden a llenar un poco mi avaricia-

… _Sin saberlo, las fuerzas de la oscuridad y la luz empiezan a hacer contacto…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, mis amigos, Feliz Semana Santa. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, pero los contacte para preguntarles algo que quiero que me lo respondan sin mentiras y con confianza…Alerta: Esta pregunta podría ser un impacto para aquellos Fans que no van pendiente del manga y anime de Fairy Tail o aquellos con un corazón sensible.**

 **¿Es verdad que van a pausar el anime y manga de Fairy Tail nuevamente? ¡Respondanme! ¡Necesito saber!**

 **Matane…**


	43. Una Sola Oracion

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Segundo Arco.**

 **Capítulo 4/43: ¡Una Sola Oración!**

Después de seis meses de la derrota de Seven Satan, la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail recibe una nueva misión por parte del consejo y estos sin dudar aceptan. Para cumplir con esa misión los jóvenes de Fairy Tail se reunieron nuevamente con las Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth, y con la hija de Erik y Kinana, Sophia. Durante esa misión los dirigiría el calmado Macbeth, sin mencionar que también se encontraron con los jóvenes magos gemelos de Lamia Scale, Leo y Ur Vastia.

Esa misión consistía en capturar unos criminales que habían estado molestado al consejo, pero en realidad era un grupo de magos oscuros muy poderosos que habían atacado la prisión del consejo hace unos meses atrás, y aunque liberaron algunos prisioneros, su verdadero objetito era robar unos pergaminos que podrían indicar la localización de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, en donde podría estar un arma creada por ellos y que podría aniquilar a toda la vida en la tierra.

Para buscar a un posible escondite de esos criminales, el grupo de magos se dividió en dos. Un grupo fue hacia una cueva a investigar, mientras que el otro se quedó en el pueblo a buscar información útil. El grupo en la cueva termino superando una de las trampas del enemigo, mientras que el segundo grupo, sin saberlo, ya se había cruzado con el enemigo.

-Mi nombre es Serena, Serena Axel de Fairy Tail- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Serena...- Hablo la chica-…Mi nombre…es Hana-

-¿Hana? Es un hermoso nombre. Te queda perfectamente- Dijo Serena sonriente.

-Si…Gracias. Nos vemos, Serena- Dijo la pelipurpura retirándose de las aguas termales.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nosotras también salgamos- Informo Alicia un poco seria.

Todas las magas de Fairy Tail y la chica de nombre Hana, con sus ropas puestas y maletas y mochilas en mano, salieron de las aguas termales. Cuando salieron del edificio, Hana se por su propia ruta mientras que Serena, Alicia, Sonia, Lucia y Raine observaron como Happy, Lily, Lector y Frosch la estaban esperando. Además justamente en ese momento se pudieron escuchar como empezaban a salir voces de la lacrima que cargaba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿Me escuchan, chicas?- Decía la voz de Macbeth un poco distorsionada.

-¿Macbeth-san? ¿Es ustedes?- Preguntaba Alicia curiosa.

-Sí, lo soy. La cueva está causado algo de interferencia y tarde algo más de lo esperado en comunicarlas, pero en cualquier caso, quiero que vengan hacia acá, hemos encontrado algo muy importante que tenemos que revisar todos- Decía la voz de Macbeth a través de la lacrima.

-Entendido, vamos hacia allá- Contesto Alicia seriamente.

-¿Pero cómo encontraremos la cueva?- Preguntaba Raine confusa.

-Nosotros logramos ver una montaña cercana a este pueblo mientras volábamos, tal vez esté ahí- Informo Happy alegremente.

-Además, la lacrima que tienen los guiara hacia la lacrima que yo tengo. Yo y los demás los estaremos esperando en el interior de la cueva. Nos vemos- Dijo el mago ilusionista cortando la comunicación.

-Creo que tendremos que ponernos a caminar nuevamente- Dijo Lector un poco quejoso.

-Pero al menos ya estamos recuperadas. Podemos irnos- Dijo Sonia estirándose un poco.

-Si- Apoyo Lucia sonriente.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el gato verde como siempre.

-Raine caminara lo que sea si Tsuna-sama la está esperando- Dijo la maga de hielo sonriente.

-Entonces, pongámonos en marcha- Dijo Serena sonriente.

Las cinco magas de Fairy Tail y los cuatro Exceeds que las acompañaban, nuevamente se pusieron a caminar pero esta vez con un destino. Pero mientras estaban a punto de salir del pueblo, no pudieron notar como al borde de este y cerca del bosque se encontraba cierta inexpresiva chica de calmados ojos rojos y un largo cabello purpura que se agitaba con el viento, la cual estaba observando a ese grupo fijamente.

-Serena Axel…-Hablo Hana-…Eres una persona interesante…tienes algo diferente que te hace diferente a los otros humanos…algo misterioso. Tu opinión sobre los humanos actuales se quedara en mi corazón por un largo tiempo…pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ellos tienen que ser eliminados para que todo el mundo y las demás débiles vidas que habitan en él, puedan sobrevivir...si tú no fueras humana, tal vez te dejaríamos vivir…pero es una lástima-

… _Momentos Después…_

Serena, Alicia, Raine, Sonia Lucia, y los cuatro Exceeds, Happy, Pantherlily, Lector y Frosch para poder ir a encontrase con el resto de sus compañeros, ese grupo se fue del pueblo y comenzó a caminar a través del profundo bosque. Siguiendo la guía que les dio la lacrima dada por Macbeth, ese grupo de chicas y gatos parlantes camino a través, esquivando los animales que habitaban en la zona, y eventualmente lograron llegar a la entrada de una amplia cueva en el interior de una alta y grande montaña.

Tras verificar que no había trampas en los alrededores de la cueva, ese grupo sin dudarlo se adentró de ella. Ese grupo camino y camino por más de 30 minutos hasta que eventualmente, gracias a la ayuda de la lacrima que la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail sostenía y dada por el mago de ilusiones, lograron llegar hasta la misma zona de la cueva en donde estaban sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron a esa zona las chicas y los gatos observaron cómo Macbeth, Leo, Marcus y Ryos tenían sus espaldas apoyadas en diferentes zonas de la pared mientras tenían sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Y Tsuna, Sorano, Lisa y Ur estaban sentados en diferentes lugares del rocoso suelo. Pero cuando los miembros de ambos grupos se vieron entre sí, todos mostraron sonrisas de diferentes tamaños y se reunieron en un solo punto.

-Hola, ustedes. Parece que lograron llegar a salvo- Saludo Tsuna sonriente al ver a las chicas y a sus compañeros.

-Aye, sir- Contesto Happy ante lo que dijo su compañero.

-Siguiendo el camino que nos indicaba la lacrima que nos dio Macbeth-san pudimos llegar aquí sin peligro. Los únicos inconvenientes fueron todos los mosquitos que había en el bosque que molestaban demasiado- Dijo Serena un poco quejosa.

-Yo te entiendo. Esos insectos sí que molestan- Comento Ur aceptando su cabeza levemente.

-Por cierto, hermano, ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Lucia curiosa apuntando su dedo hacia una zona en la cueva.

La zona de la cueva en que la pequeña maga de espíritus celestiales apuntaba su dedo, era la misma zona en donde se encontraba el Wyvern Terrestre, el cual ahora estaba un poco diferente que antes. Ese ser lagarto ya no estaba tirado en el suelo, sino que ahora estaba acostado cómodamente y en vez de estar inconsciente, parecía estar dormido muy tranquilamente. Además su zona del estómago se encontraba rodeado de varias vendas de gran tamaño.

La pequeña joven Dragneel no fue la única que noto la presencia de esa gran criatura durmiendo en la cueva sino que las otras chicas y los Exceeds también la notaron y se confundieron y sorprendieron levemente al momento de verlo.

-Oh, es verdad. No había notado a esa enorme lagarto ahí, pero, ¿Qué demonios hace ese lagarto durmiendo tan cómodamente?- Preguntaba Sonia confundida.

-Además está rodeado de vendas, ¿Acaso estaba herido?- Preguntaba también la confusa Raine.

-Bueno es que en realidad ese lagarto nos atacó, pero se nos pasó un poco la mano al derrotarlo y decidimos tratar sus heridas. Por suerte, Ur y Sophia tenían equipos de primeros auxilios en sus equipajes- Contesto Marcus un poco serio.

-Es bueno estar preparado para todo- Comento Sophia sonriente.

Pero durante la conversación, la demonio de los libros de Zeref del grupo noto como cierto joven de cabello rosa tenía una mirada un poco decaída y de depresión mientras se hablaba del dormido e herido Wyvern Terrestre.

-¿Estas bien, Tsuna? Tienes una muy mala cara- Noto Serena un poco preocupada.

-¿Eh? ¡N-No, no es nada! ¡Solamente estoy pensando!- Contesto el pelirosa un poco nervioso.

-Pero que estés pensando tan seriamente es algo muy malo en ti… ¿Acaso estas enfermo?- Preguntaba la pelinegra todavía preocupada.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡En serio estoy bien!- Contesto Tsuna nervioso mientras comenzaba a recordar algo.

 **FLASHBACK**

… _10 minutos atrás…_

Antes de que las cinco chicas de Fairy Tail y los cuatro Exceeds llegaran al interior de la cueva, Tsuna, Marcus, Ryos, Sophia, Leo, Ur, Macbeth, Lisa y Sorano estaban reunidos en la misma zona de la cueva en donde estaba el inconsciente e herido Wyvern Terrestre. Todos ellos al parecer estaban hablando de un asunto muy importante relacionado con el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro de eso, Tsuna?- Pregunto Lisa con un poco de sorpresa.

-Si. Por favor, no le cuentan a los demás cuando lleguen…que yo fui quien dejo en ese estado a ese Wyvern…o mejor dicho, no les cuenten sobre lo que sea que me haya pasado- Decía Tsuna apretando sus puños con frustración.

-¿Te refieres a cómo te volviste loco?- Menciono Leo seriamente.

-¡Leo!- Regaño Ur molesta.

-Por favor, Leo-sama, no lo diga de esa forma- Dijo Sorano apenada.

-No…el cubo de hielo tiene razón. Yo me volví loco y me divertía casi matando a alguien…y lo peor de todo es que no lo recuerdo…Yo sé que si se lo decimos a los demás ellas se preocuparan, y no quiero eso…Así que les pido que guarden el secreto- Explico el pelirosa muy frustrado.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haremos. Pero, ¿De verdad estas seguro de esto, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Macbeth con los brazos cruzados.

-Si…lo estoy. Pero solo hasta que averigüe que es lo que me pasa- Contesto Tsuna seriamente.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso- Hablo Leo- Es posible que estemos a punto de enfrentarnos a enemigos muy fuertes. Lo mejor para ellas es que no estén distraídas durante la acción. Si te vuelves a poner loco, estoy seguro de los que ya sabemos el secreto podremos controlarte-

-No seas mentiroso, Leo. Apuesto que lo único que te importa es que Raine no se preocupe aún más por Tsuna- Susurro la hermana gemela del peliblanco.

-¡Qu…! ¡N-No! ¡No mientas, Ur!- Dijo el mago de hielo sonrojado y tartamudo.

-El que está mintiendo eres tú. Lo escucho- Susurro Sophia al lado del peliblanco provocando que este se vuelva todo rojo.

-Pero en todo caso, Tsuna, si quieres que guardemos el secreto tienes que contarnos toda la verdad sobre lo que te está pasando- Menciono Marcus seriamente.

-Es verdad- Apoyo Ryos igual de serio.

-¿Toda la verdad?- Repitió Tsuna confundido.

-Si. Tú tienes una idea sobre lo que está pasando, ¿Verdad? Antes ibas a decirnos algo pero te arrepentiste- Explico el joven albino.

-Yo en serio no sé nada- Contesto el mago de fuego.

-No digas mentiras, Tsuna. Puedo escuchar sobre que estas mintiendo. Tú crees que lo que te está pasando está relacionado con Acnologia- Dijo Sophia seriamente.

-¡¿Acnologia?!- Reaccionaron Lisa y Sorano un poco sorprendidas.

-S-Si…tienen razón. Creo que él tiene que ver- Contesto Tsuna apretando los puños con gran ira.

-¿Acnologia? ¿Se refieren al legendario rey dragón del apocalipsis que murió durante la Gran Guerra Magica?- Preguntaba Ur confundida.

-Sí, ese mismo. Pero el en realidad no murió- Hablo Macbeth- Al parecer tras ser derrotado en la guerra, Acnologia simplemente volvió a su forma humana y perdió su capacidad de volver a ser un dragón. Así que para recuperar sus poderes, Acnologia paso los últimos 20 años creando un poderoso gremio oscuro llamado, Seven Satan. Hace seis meses, a excepción de ustedes dos y de mí, a este mismo grupo se le pidió inscribirse en un torneo en donde se creía que podrían estar relacionados los de Seven Satan. Pero eventualmente, todos mis amigos, el gremio de Fairy Tail y de Sabertooth termínanos luchando contra Acnologia y el al final fue derrotado y murió-

-Increíble. Pero si él está muerto, ¿Cómo es que él tiene que ver con lo que te está pasando?- Preguntaba la pelirosa con un mechón blanco.

-Es que unas semanas después de que Acnologia murió, a veces mientras durmió, tengo pesadillas…pesadillas en donde Acnologia aparece rodeado de sangre y dice que convertirá toda la luz en oscuridad…Esas pesadillas a veces son tan reales que no puedo dormir durante toda la noche- Explico Tsuna no muy gustoso.

-¿Pesadillas? Bueno eso es normal considerando que me han contado que Acnologia que él era un ser realmente aterrador. Apuesto que todo el mundo que ayudo a derrotarlo también las tiene- Dijo Leo no tan sorprendido.

-En realidad no. Y aunque no me gusta admitirlo, el que logro derrotar a Acnologia al final fue Tsuna. El solo- Dijo Marcus disgustado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!- Reacciono Leo con sorpresa para después mostrar un rostro disgustado- Bueno…eso significa que ese rey de los dragones no era tan fuerte al final-

-No…él era fuerte…aterradoramente fuerte…Si hubiera luchado con mi fuerza actual contra él, sin duda hubiera sido asesinado en un instante…Yo solamente pudo derrotarlo al final porque recibí el poder de muchas personas y de hechizos legendarios…pero incluso con eso…un amigo mío murió- Dijo Tsuna con gran ira y frustración haciendo que Leo se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

-Pero, ¿Qué tienen que ver esas pesadillas con lo que te está pasando?- Preguntaba Ryos molestamente confundido.

-No lo sé…para ser sincero, no sé si tiene relación…pero…cuando lo pienso mejor, cuando comencé a tener esas pesadillas, también comenzaron mis supuestos "aumentos de ira y de peleas" como ustedes dicen…- Explico el pelirosa pensativo.

-Además…dijiste que en esas pesadillas Acnologia decía "convertiré toda la luz en oscuridad"…tal vez si tenga relación- Dijo Macbeth muy seria y pensativamente.

-Pero en todo caso, por favor no les digan a los demás sobre esto. No quiero preocuparlos- Hablo Tsuna seriamente- Prometo que lo que me paso en esta cueva…no me volverá a pasar-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Pero… ¿En serio voy a poder mantener esa promesa?- Se preguntaba Tsuna con alunas dudas.

-Oigan-Hablo Alicia observando al dormido al dormido lagarto de gran tamaño-Si no me equivoco ese es un Wyvern Terrestre ¿Verdad? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Yo leí en un libro que decía que ellos habitan en bosque y que además no atacan al menos de que sea verdaderamente necesario, ¿Por qué los habrá atacado?-

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos todas esas cosas por el "Ratón de Biblioteca" Ryos- Dijo Lisa en un tono burlón.

-¡No me llames Ratón de Biblioteca!- Exclamo Ryos con gran furia.

-Creemos que ese Wyvern está aquí porque alguien lo aprisiono aquí y no lo alimento en varios días o semanas. El pobre solo nos atacó porque tenía hambre- Respondió la pelinegra de Sabertooth.

-Me da algo de lastima- Comento Lector observando al dormido Wyvern.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyo el gato verde que era sujetado, muy cómodamente, entre los brazos de Sorano para que no fuera a ninguna parte.

-A me también me da algo de lastima. Si nos hubieran informado por la lacrima, le hubiéramos traído algo para que comiera- Dijo Serena con la mirada fijada en el Wyvern.

-No se preocupen por eso. Tsuna, muy generoso le dio las reservas de carne que traía en su mochila. Es por eso que ahora duerme tan cómodamente- Comento Marcus con una sonrisa.

-Después de todo, él es el único de todos nosotros quien trae grandes pedazos de carne en su mochila. Más bien, me pregunto cómo rayos hizo que todo eso cupiera en su mochila- Decía Ryos curioso.

-¿En serio, Tsuna? Es raro que dejes que alguien toque tu comida de emergencia- Dijo Happy al lado de su compañero.

-Bueno…era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que le hice- Susurro el mago de fuego un poco sonrojada.

-¿Después de lo que le hiciste?- Pensaba Serena un poco confusa.

-¡Ah, Tsuna-sama usted es tan amable! ¡Por esa razón le gusta tanto a Raine!- Grito la maga de hielo lanzándose al mago de fuego y abrazándolo con gran fuerza y amor.

-¡Raine!- Exclamo Tsuna sorprendido mientras caía al suelo y era locamente abrazado por los brazos de la peliazul oscuro.

-¡Raine-san!- Grito Leo internamente mientras sentía nuevamente como su corazón era atravesado por una flecha y su cuerpo se rodeada de un aura depresiva.

-Hay vamos otra vez. Cuando pensaba que las peleas entre mi hermano y Tsuna habían cesado, aparece Raine. Apuesto que ahora van a volver a pelear- Pensaba Ur observado a su deprimido hermano gemelo arrodillado de desesperación en el rocoso suelo de la cueva.

-Espera un momento…Raine-san dijo… ¿Qué él le gusta?- Pensó Leo con gran sorpresa.

-¿Ustedes dijeron que alguien lo aprisiono aquí a ese Wyvern? ¿Qué ganaría alguien haciendo eso?- Preguntaba Pantherlily confundido.

-No lo sabemos con certeza. Pero creemos que alguien nos puso una trampa- Contesto Marcus con seriedad.

-¿Una trampa?- Repitió Lucia con sorpresa.

-Si. El poder mágico que nos atrajo a esta cueva se desvaneció cuando el Wyvern apareció para atacarnos. Es posible que el estuviera en una prisión mágica que no nos permitía percibirlo con nuestros olfatos o con la magia de Sophia- Explico el mago de rayos seriamente.

-Es posible que fueron los criminales que buscamos quienes la pusieron- Sugirió Sophia con gran seriedad.

-Ustedes dijeron por la lacrima, que habían encontrado algo muy importante. ¿Ese algo tiene que ver con los criminales?- Preguntaba Sonia curiosa.

-Es muy posible. Vengan- Dijo Macbeth.

Dicho eso, todos los jóvenes magos y Exceeds comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección que el tranquilo Macbeth, pero no tuvieron que avanzar mucho. El grupo solo avanzo unos pocos metros hasta que se posicionaron al lado o al frente de un gran agujero que había en el rocoso y húmedo suelo de la cueva. Pero había algo peculiar en el interior de ese amplio agujero, y ese "algo" eran unas antiguas escaleras de piedra que iban hacia abajo y estaba tan oscuro que no se podía ver el final.

Al ver esas largas y antiguas escaleras descendientes de piedra, las cinco magas de Fairy Tail y los Exceeds, que acababan de llegar a la cuerva, se impresionaron en gran medida. Los demás no porque en realidad ya las habían visto.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¡¿Escaleras?!- Reacciono Sonia con gran sorpresa al igual que los demás.

-¡Además de eso están en un agujero! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!- Preguntaba Happy con gran impresión.

-Eso quisiéramos. Durante nuestra batalla con el Wyvern, el cayo en esta sección del piso y su gran peso causo que el suelo se agrietara y eventualmente se rompiera. Nosotros pudimos ver que había algo debajo del suelo y quitamos todos los escombros y cuando lo hicimos vimos cómo estas escaleras estaban ahí- Explico Macbeth muy seriamente.

-Además parece que estas escaleras son muy antiguos lo cual significa que llevan aquí muchos años- Menciono Marcus igual de serio.

-Raine no puede creerlo… ¿Quién construirías unas escaleras debajo de una montaña?- Preguntaba la maga de hielo muy confundida y asombrada.

-Alguien que no quisieran que las encontraran… ¿Ya saben hacia donde bajan estas escaleras?- Preguntaba Alicia a sus compañeros.

-No, no lo sabemos. Está muy oscuro como para ver algo y hace poco lanzamos una piedra para ver si podíamos sabes que tan profundo es el camino hacia abajo, pero no hemos escuchado ninguna respuesta- Respondió Ryos muy serio.

-Ni siquiera con mi magia he sido capaz de escuchar el sonido. Eso significa que la profundidad de estas escaleras es mucha- Dijo Sophia asombrada.

-¿Adónde creen que llevaran?- Preguntaba Serena curiosa.

-No lo sé, pero…vamos a averiguarlo. Vamos a bajar por estas escaleras- Dijo el serio Macbeth de repente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Vamos a bajar?!- Reaccionaron la mayoría con gran impresión.

-Pero, Macbeth… ¿No será peligroso ir por esas peligrosas? Son muy viejas y puede que no resistan nuestro peso…y tampoco sabemos que es lo que habrá allá bajo- Menciono Sorano un poco asustada mientras sostenía a Frosch.

-En realidad ya yo tengo una idea sobre hacia donde llevan estas escaleras tan antiguas. Pero díganme, ¿No creen que es extraño?- Contesto y pregunto el tranquilo mago de ilusiones.

-¿Extraño? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba Lector.

-Yo también creo que estas escaleras lleven aquí varios años…puede que cientos, pero nadie las ha encontrado-Hablo Macbeth- Antes de venir con ustedes, yo hice una investigación de estas zonas y supe que varios arqueólogos han investigas las montañas y cuevas de esta zona, incluida esta. Pero es extraño que ninguno de ellos haya logrado localizar estas escaleras, al menos que hubieran estado muy bien ocultas-

-Obviamente lo estaban. Nosotros solo localizamos esas escaleras porque el Wyven cayó sobre esa sección del suelo y lo rompió con su gran peso- Menciono el joven pelirosa del grupo.

-Eso es cierto…pero dudo que durante todos estos años no hayan pasado animales de gran peso sobre esta sección del suelo y aun así no se haya desquebrajado. Creo que la razón por la que el peso del Wyvern rompió esta parte del suelo es porque la resistencia de las piedras que cubrían las escaleras era más débiles que las demás de esta cueva. Es muy posible que alguien haya sabía que estas escaleras estaban aquí, y quito las piedras de la cueva que las cubrían, luego para que otras personas no las localizaran pero ellos sí, cubrieron el agujero con piedras iguales pero de resistencia más débiles- Explico Macbeth seriamente.

-Espere un momento, ¿Está diciendo que alguien ya había localizado estas escaleras y las escondió para que más gente no las encontrara?- Preguntaba Lucia con gran confusión.

-Si. La gente que lo hizo, y tal vez la misma gente que puso al Wyvern en esta cueva como una trampa estén al final de estas escaleras. Tenemos que ir a buscarlos- Dijo Macberh con gran seriedad en su mirada.

-Esa gente…son los criminales que buscamos, ¿Verdad? ¿Cree que allá abajo es posible que este la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit?- Preguntaba Marcus seriamente.

-¿La verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit? ¿De que estas hablando?- Preguntaba ahora Alicia confundida.

-Se los explicare ustedes mientras bajamos las escaleras. Vamos- Respondió Macbeth tranquilamente comenzando a avanzar.

-¡Bien! ¡No puedo esperar para ver qué tan fuerte son esos supuestos "magos oscuros"! ¡Ya estoy más que encendido!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran emoción mientras chocaba sus puños.

Dichas esas palabras, todos los miembros de ese grupo comenzaron a caminar uno detrás del otro por esas antiguas escaleras de piedra, las cuales al parecer soportaron el peso de todos ellos mientras caminaban en dirección hacia abajo. Pero mientras descendían más y más por las escaleras, no notaron o mejor dicho, no podían notar como un pequeño ser estaba en el techo de la cueva con su mirada fijada en ellos.

Ese pequeño ser era un diminuto mosquito con todas sus patas pegadas al rocoso techo de la cueva y con sus grandes de color rojo fijados en los magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y del consejo. Pero mientras los observaba, ese pequeño mosquito en realidad transmitía todas las imágenes y sonidos que escuchaba y veía a una de los miembros de los magos que habían atacado la prisión del consejo, y la cual poseía el nombre de Mushi.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En algún lugar misterioso, sin ubicación concreta, había unas misteriosas personas. Ese lugar era una amplia habitación de paredes, techos y suelo cubiertos con una reluciente cerámica de color blanco y dorado. En esa habitación también había un total de seis pilares, tres de cada lado de lado, y conectados entre el techo y la pared, y por supuesto había una gran puerta de madera en el centro de una de las paredes de la habitación.

Y sobre todo, en el centro de esa habitación había un trono de piedra muy bien cuidado y rodeado por algunas macetas con plantas. Esa amplia habitación estaba algo oscura pero se podía apreciar que había un total de cinco personas sentadas y apoyadas en diferentes zonas del lugar. En el trono en el centro de la habitación, se encontraba sentado el siempre tranquilo, inexpresivo y serio Calm.

Uno de los que estaban en la habitación era un joven de corto cabello negro, ojos rojos y que vestía mayormente con una armadura de caballero. El nombre de ese sonriente hombre era Hen. Otra persona era un serio joven de cabellos marrones desordenados, ojos negros y que poseía el nombre de Usoka. La cuarta persona en esa habitación era también un joven serio y delgado que poseía un bien peinado cabello naranja, ojos cafes y el nombre de Ikari.

Y por último, la quinta persona era una seria y bella joven de largos cabellos turquesa y ojos de color azul oscuro. Esa mujer poseía el nombre de Mushi, y ella tenía los ojos cerrados debido a que estaba recibiendo las imágenes transmitidas por sus insectos. Pero tras unos segundos, Mushi abrió sus ojos, ganándose la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mushi? Pareces disgustada- Comento Hen sonriendo.

-Es porque lo estoy, idiota. Mis insectos acaban de ver como los magos de gremios que detecte antes ahora están dirigiéndose hacia acá- Dijo Mushi muy tranquila.

-¿En serio? ¿Y acaso ya se rencontraron con el resto de sus compañeros? ¿Cuántos son en total?- Preguntaba Usoka curioso.

-Al parecer son un total de 18…16 humanos y cuatro gatos que caminan en dos patas y hablan- Informo la tranquila peliturquesa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Gatos que caminan en dos patas y además hablan?! ¡Que increíble! ¡No puedo esperar para ver uno!- Exclame felizmente el hombre con armadura del grupo.

-Tu como siempre emocionándote por cosas tan estúpidas. Eres increíble, Hen- Comento Usoka entre risas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio soy increíble, Usoka?!- Preguntaba el pelinegro lleno de emoción.

-Era una mentira- Contesto el pelimarron sonriente.

-¡AH!- Reacciono Hen con gran sorpresa.

-Ya déjense las estupideces, ustedes dos. Mushi, ¿Hana y Yoku todavía no han llegado?- Preguntaba el serio Calm sentado en su trono.

-¿Eh?...Perdóneme por favor, Calm-sama. Centre mi atención en el insecto que vigilaba a los magos intrusos y no vi las señales que me transmitían los insectos en las demás entradas, así que no se si ellos dos han regresado- Contesto Mushi arrodillándose en el suelo con gran arrepentimiento.

-Ah…no te preocupes, Mushi. Acabo de sentir el poder mágico de Hana- Dijo el peliplateado fijando su mirada en la gran puerta de la habitación.

Esa gran puerta de gruesa madera, procedió a abrirse debido al fuerte empuje provocado por las pequeñas y lindas manos de una hermosa joven de cabello purpura claro e inexpresivos ojos de color rojo que combinaban perfectamente con la apacible expresión en su rostro. El nombre de esa chica era Hana, y pertenecia a ese grupo de mago. Cuando Hana entro a la habitación, camino unos metros hacia adelante y después se arrodillo en frente del trono en donde estaba sentado el tranquilo Calm.

-Ya he regresado, Calm. Lamento si lo hice esperar mi llegada- Dijo la seria Hana.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero más importante, ¿Dónde está Yoku? Ese chico salió sin permiso hacia el exterior en vez de estar descubriendo como podemos usar el arma de los Nirvit- Dijo Calm seriamente levantándose del trono y colocándose en frente de la pelipurpura claro.

-Cuando entramos a la ciudad, Yoku se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde se localiza el núcleo del arma para volver a trabajar en ella. Yo le dije a ese tipo que viniera aquí a disculparse por su falta de respeto a usted, Calm-sama, pero el simplemente me ignoro- Contesto Hana tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-Mientras esté trabajando en el arma, está bien. Voy a ver cómo va su proceso, acompáñame, Hana- Dijo Calm dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Sí, Calm-sama- Contesto la controladora de plantas levantándose del suelo y yendo detrás de su líder.

Calm y Hana, ambos salieron de la habitación mientras que los otros cuatro miembros de ese grupo de criminales se quedaban ahí. Cuando ellos dos se fueron, cierta mujer de cabello turquesa coloco una expresión de ira en su anterior calmado rostro.

-Pareces que estas enojada por algo, Mushi. Puedo notar tu ira- Comento el calmado Ikari.

-Pues por supuesto que estoy enojada. ¿Por qué Calm-sama solo le pide a esa Hana que la acompañe? Nosotros también estamos aquí- Contesto Mushi con un poco de ira.

-Es normal que Calm-sama tenga preferencias con ella. Hana fue la primera creación humana de Calm-sama, en otras palabras es su orgullo- Menciono Usoka sentado en el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo esa chica va a ser un orgullo?!-Hablo Mushi muy molesta- ¡De todos nosotros, Hana es la que menos ha aprendido a mostrar las emociones y además de eso siempre se muestra más interesada en conocer a los humanos creados por dios que en borrarlos de este mundo, sus paseos son una clara prueba de eso! ¡Ella dice que sale para salvar plantas o insectos pero todos nosotros sabemos que sale a interactuar con los humanos creados por dios!-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que lo haga? Los humanos creados por dios son geniales- Como el pelimarron con una sonrisa.

-Usoka…eso es una mentira, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Mushi mirando con desprecio al joven sonriente.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Parece que estoy perdiendo mi toque- Dijo Usoka mientras reía.

-Pero en todo caso, ¿Por qué estás tan molesta con Hana? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea ella la mano derecha de Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Hen confuso.

-¡¿Por qué a ustedes no les molesta, idiotas?! ¡A todo sirviente le gustaría ser el favorito de su líder!- Exclamo Mushi seria y molestamente.

-Pues en realidad a nosotros no nos molesta algo como eso- Contesto Ikari por el grupo.

-Sabes he escuchado que los seres femeninos tienden a enojarse más frecuentemente que el ser masculino, pero jamás pensé que ese concepto se implementaría a nosotros- Menciono el entretenido Usoka.

-Tú lo que quieres es que Calm-sama te note un poco más, ¿Verdad? Entonces yo tengo una idea para que eso suceda- Dijo Hen sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Tu una idea? Eso sería una novedad. Y dime, ¿Cuál es esa idea, Hen?- Preguntaba Mushi ya calmada.

-¿Qué tal si averiguas la identidad de los intrusos que vienen hacia la ciudad o al menos el gremio de dónde vienen? Después se lo informas a Calm-sama- Sugirió el sonriente pelinegro.

-¿Ah? ¿Para qué Calm-sama quisiera saber la identidad de los intrusos que vamos a eliminar? Algo me dice que eso te gustaría más a ti- Contesto la peliturquesa disgustada.

-¡Pues por supuesto! ¡A todo caballero le gustaría saber el nombre de sus oponentes para que sea una batalla honrada!- Dijo Hen muy orgulloso.

-Tú y tus caballeros. Deberías dejar de leer tantas historias de esos caballeros, y leer otra clase de libros, Hen. Te obsesionas tanto con esos caballeros que tu vestimenta y tu magia se basa en ellos- Comento Usoka observando la armadura que llevaba su compañero.

-Es que para mí son geniales- Dijo el sonriente Hen un poco apenado.

-Sí, sí, lo sabemos. Pero dejando de lado eso, la idea de Hen no es tan mala. Sería bueno tener algo de información de nuestros oponentes antes de enfrentarlos- Dijo el pelinaranja del grupo.

-Bueno, si Ikari está de acuerdo…está bien, lo hare, investigare sobre estos intrusos pero espero que Calm-sama este complacido con esto- Dijo Mushi muy disgustada.

-¡Bien! ¡Si esos intrusos son de aquel tan famosos gremio del que he escuchado, es posible que pueda enfrentarme en un combate de espadas contra ella!- Pensaba Hen con gran emoción.

Pero mientras esos cuatros miembros del grupo se mantenían en esa habitación, la inexpresiva Hana y el calmado Calm caminaban por diferentes secciones de lo que parecía ser el interior de un castillo en buen estado. Cada zona por la que pasaban esos dos tranquilos seres estaba limpia y cubierta con cerámica de color blanca y de bordes dorados, y de vez en cuando veían un pilar. Calm y Hana pasaron por varios zonas, tantos rectas como en esquinas pero actualmente, ellos dos estaban bajando por unas largas escaleras que eran iluminadas por las antorchas en las paredes.

Ellos dos siguieron caminando y caminando por esas escaleras que iban hacia abajo pero el camino era tan largo que parecía que no avanzaba. Pero mientras caminaban, la joven de largo cabello purpura claro atado en una cola de caballo fijo sus inexpresivos ojos rojos en el hombre de cabello platino que iba unos pocos centímetros delante de ella.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Hana?- Pregunto Calm mientras bajaba los escalones.

-¿Se dio cuenta? Por favor no se preocupe, Calm-sama, solo me preguntaba si se había tomado su medicina pero yo sé que a usted no le pregunten tanto sobre el tema- Contesto la tranquila Hana que también bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Esa asquerosidad? Ya me la he tomado-

-Ya veo. Eso es bueno. Esa medicina es lo único que le ayuda a mantener en control su poder, cuerpo y mente-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no solamente sabe asquerosa, sino que cada vez que la tomo, me recuerda a la sustancia que había dentro del tubo en donde Brain me mantuvo encerrado por 40 años-

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que usted desprecia a ese hombre llamado Brain pero debe admitir que fue muy inteligente ya que él fue quien le mantuvo con vida y fue capaz de crear una fórmula que permitió crear una medicina que controle su poder mágico. Además los antiguos libros que el recolecto le permitió a usted crearnos a mí y a los demás, y esos mismos libros nos permitieron aprender magia. Sin mencionar que tenía varios pergaminos que nos indicaron la existencia de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no veo el punto de que ustedes aprendan magia ya que cuando usemos el arma de los Nirvit y borremos a la actual humanidad del mundo, la magia desaparecerá con ellos-

-Eso lo sabemos. Pero cuando usted cree nuevos seres humanos para este mundo, nosotros necesitamos un poder que nos permita controlarlos para que no vuelvan a causar conflictos que dañen el mundo. Ese poder será la magia ya que seremos los únicos del mundo quienes la posean-

-Si…tienes un buen punto. Pero espero que los humanos que yo cree para un nuevo lleno de calma y paz obedezcan tranquilamente-

-Si…todos esperamos eso, Calm-sama. Yo personalmente espero que los nuevos humanos que usted cree empiezan a apreciar y respetar a las demás vidas de este planeta como plantas y animales-

-Si…yo también espero eso. Por cierto, Hana, ¿Acaso te ocurrió algo durante tu paseo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué pregunta, Calm-sama? ¿Acaso hay algo mal?-

-No sé si está bien o mal…pero estas algo diferente. Tú antes dijiste que no me habías preguntado por mi medicina porque sabias que no me gusta ese tema…pero a ti nunca te ha importado trivialidades como esas. Tú dices las cosas directamente y sin dudar, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti y te hacen mi mano derecha-

-Si…- Hablo Hana un poco sonrojada en sus mejillas-…Es que durante mi paseo de hoy, me encontré con unas humanas interesantes. Esas humanas me dijeron que me faltaban buenos modales, y aunque les dije que esas cosas no me interesaban yo decidí investigar un poco sobre el tema para ver si podía cambiar un poco de mi personalidad sin emociones como dicen los demás. Al parecer uno de esos buenos modales es no preguntar a las demás personas sobre cosas que le molestan-

-Ya veo. Hana entiendo que quieras entender más sobre las emociones ya que no eres muy buena expresándolas, pero no te dejes influenciar tanto de los humanos creados por dios. Tu estas bien cómo eres. ¿Acaso te dijeron alguna otra cosa estúpida como los buenos modales?-

-Bueno…no se sea una cosa estúpida…pero una humana con la que hable me dijo algo interesante…-

-¿Interesante? ¿Qué cosa te dijo?-

-Me dijo…que los humanos son seres que se preocupan, ayudan, se alegran y viven por otros seres aparte de ellos…es un concepto muy diferente al que usted me dio. Usted me dijo que los seres humanos creados por dios son seres malignos que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos y no por los demás. Pero esa chica me dijo que en cada raza hay seres buenos o malos-

-Hana…no le hagas caso a las palabras que dijo esa humana-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, Calm-sama? ¿Acaso no hay mínima posibilidad de lo que ella diga sea verdad y nosotros estemos equivocados?-

-No la hay. Es cierto que en cada raza hay seres buenos y malos, pero el ser humano es la única excepción. El ser humano finge ser bueno pero eso solo una cubierta para su maligno ser. Brain era un claro ejemplo. El me dio estos poderes que yo ahora poseo para salvar mi vida pero solo termino haciéndola peor. Además me encerró diciéndome que era para que yo siguiera con vida y que encontraría una cura para que yo pudiera vivir feliz, pero eso solo era una mentira. Su verdadero objetivo era usarme como un arma. Los seres humanos son la única raza que está compuesta únicamente…por maldad. Nunca lo olvides, Hana-

-Sí, Calm-sama-

Tras esa conversación, la inexpresiva chica de cabello purpura claro y el tranquilo hombre de cabello plateado, ambos solamente siguieron bajando esas profundas escaleras.

… _Mientras tanto…_

El grupo de magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y del consejo mágico todavía seguían bajando por esas antiguos y largas escaleras con dirección hacia abajo y que comenzaban en el interior de una oscura cueva de montaña. Todos los magos habían caminado por más de una hora por esas escaleras, pero a pesar de tantos escalones bajados, ninguno de ellos podía ver el final. En realidad habían bajado tanto que ni siquiera se veía por donde habían comenzado.

Mientras más bajaban más oscuro se volvió a su alrededor. Era tan oscuro que Tsuna invoco en su mano derecha una brillante flama y Lisa lo ayudo invocando en su mano izquierda una resplandeciente luz blanca. Pero a pesar de esas dos magias usadas como linternas, ninguno de los magos podía ver el final de las escaleras.

-¡Que cansancio! ¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar al final de estas escaleras?!- Grito Sonia desesperada mientras bajaba los escalones.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hemos caminado tanto que ya no siento mis piernas!- Exclamo Lucia a pesar de que sus piernas no se estaban moviendo.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Lucia?! ¡Si desde medio hora estas viajando cómodamente en mi espalda!- Dijo Tsuna mientras cargaba en caballito a su cansado hermana menor y al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha encendía una llama para iluminar el camino.

-Vaya pero que buen hermano eres, Tsuna- Comento Lisa en un tono burlón mientras ayudaba a iluminar el camino con la luz blanca que salía de su mano izquierda.

-¡Cállate!- Contesto el apenado y molesto pelirosa.

-¡Tsuna-sama, por favor, Raine-san se siente muy cansada, cárguela al igual que con Lucia!- Decía la maga de hielo rodeada de corazones.

-Ni loco- Contesto Tsuna seriamente.

-Además, Raine, si quieres que eso pase al menos deberías fingir cansancio- Comento Serena observando la situación.

-Y se te ve muy feliz- Apoyo Happy volando al lado de su compañero.

Pero mientras Raine trataba de ganar la atención del mago de fuego, Ur que bajaba por las escaleras al lado de su hermano gemelo, noto como este tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien, Leo? Generalmente ver a Raine tratando de obtener la atención de Tsuna te deprimiría y molestaría- Susurro la pelirosa con un mechón blanco al oído de su hermano.

-Por supuesto que me deprime y molesta…es solo que tengo otra cosa en la mente ahora mismo- Contesto el peliblanco seriamente.

-¿Otra cosa en la mente? Debe estar pensando en algo muy importante si puede alejar su mente de Raine- Pensaba Ur con gran sorpresa al ver la tranquilidad de su hermano.

-Pero en serio, ¿Cuánto faltara para llegar al final de estas escaleras? Ya hemos caminado por más de una hora y ni siquiera somos capaces de ver el final- Comento Marcus un poco quejoso.

-Frosch está cansado- Dijo el gato verde volando por encima de los escalones débilmente.

-Ven aquí- Dijo Sorano con una sonrisa cargando a su gatuna compañero entre sus brazos.

-Pero siendo sincera, ni siquiera parece que estuviéramos bajando- Menciono Alicia un poco seria.

-Es verdad. Desde que dejamos de ver la entrada a estas escaleras, el paisaje no ha cambiado para nada- Comento Ryos un poco serio y molesto.

-Todo está totalmente oscuro. Ni siquiera se puede ver las paredes de tierra o de donde estaban fijadas estas escaleras - Apoyo Lily igual de serio que siempre.

-Y ni siquiera se escucha ni un solo sonido- Dijo Sophia seriamente.

-Al principio pensé que estas escaleras llevarían a una base secreta del enemigo oculta bajo tierra pero estamos lleno demasiado profundo para algo así…es menos probable que haya una ciudad antigua- Comento Lisa mientras caminaba.

-Es verdad, Macbeth-san. Es imposible que la ciudad de los Nirvit este tan bajo. Lo más probable es que llegaremos a otra cueva o algo por el estilo- Dijo Alicia de la misma manera.

-Es posible que porque sea "imposible", esa ciudad…-

Pero antes de que el mago de las ilusiones siguiera hablando, el al igual que los demás miembros del grupo se quedaron callados por un momento y abrieron sus ojos ligeramente con un toque de sorpresa debido a que todos ellos podían ver de una vez por todas el final de esas antiguas y largas escaleras, y en ese final se veía un agujero por donde entraba una pequeña pero brillante luz.

-¿Luz?- Dijo Lector un poco sorprendido.

-¡Debe ser la salida! ¡Por fin!- Dijo Serena con emoción.

-¡Ya quiero ver lo que hay al final de este largo tormenta! ¡Vamos, Happy!- Dijo Tsuna con gran emoción corriendo a gran velocidad por el resto de las escaleras.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo el felino azul volando velozmente tras su pelirosado compañero.

-Parece un niño- Comento Leo observando como el mago de fuego corría a toda velocidad y con emoción.

Eventualmente, todos los magos de ese grupo llegaron al final de esas antiguas escaleras y cuando lo hicieron pudieron observar como esa luz que ellos veían provenía del otro lado de lo que parecer un agujero en la pared que hacia como puerta. Tras confirmar que no había otra trampa o algo peligroso alrededor, los magos procedieron a cruzar al otro lado del agujero en la extensa pared de piedra. Pero cuando lo hicieron y vieron que había en el otro lado, cada uno de los miembros de ese grupo mostró una gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran impresión.

Lo que los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y del consejo vieron fue como del otro lado de esa pared de piedra al final de las escaleras, había una extensa ciudad llena de varias edificios hechos de un sólido material parecido al metal y el oro. Esa ciudad sin duda tenía varios edificios, algunos con grietas y otros destruidos, pero también tenía calles, arboles, ruinas, y arbustos por varios lugares. Además en el centro de esa ciudad, se encontraba un gran castillo de oro con una torre central realmente alta.

Tan solo con ver cómo había una ciudad tan extensa y bien iluminada varios de metros debajo de la montaña en donde ellos estaban antes, la mayoría de los miembros de ese grupo de magos se quedaron tanto con los ojos como con la abierta debido a la gran impresión. Ellos también estaban impresionados porque sus pies estaban actualmente tocando el más o menos agrietado y antiguo piso que pertenecía a aquella ciudad, en otras palabras, ellos estaban en esa ciudad.

-¡¿Esto es…una ciudad?! ¡Es una ciudad enorme, ¿verdad?!- Preguntaba Sonia sin poder creerlo.

-Esta ciudad… ¿Es la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit?- Preguntaba Ryos en el mismo estado.

-Eso creo-Hablo Macbeth- En los pergaminos que indican la existencia de su verdadera ciudad, decía también que ellos la ocultaron para estar alejado de las guerras de los demás humanos y para que nadie encontrara sus inventos mágicos y lo usara con malos fines. ¿Qué mejor otro lugar para ocultarlo del mundo que debajo del mismo mundo?-

-Por esta razón el consejo no fue capaz de localizar una ciudad tan grande en ninguna zona de la tierra. Es porque los Nirvit construyeron su ciudad a varios metros bajo tierra- Menciono Sophia impresionada.

-Es algo realmente increíble- Añadió Lily impresionado.

-¡Oigan, todos! ¡Miren arriba!- Exclamo Happy de repente mientras volaba.

Ante el grito del alado felino azul, los jóvenes magos levantaron sus miradas y observaron el hermoso cielo azul que estaba lleno de esponjosas, grandes y tranquilas nubes blancas además del brillante sol que iluminaba la ciudad.

-Que hermoso cielo…Eh… ¡¿Cielo?!- Reacciono Lucia con gran sorpresa nuevamente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya un cielo bajo tierra?! ¡Incluso hay un sol!- Preguntaba Lisa muy impresionada.

-Cálmense, todos. Posiblemente solo sea un cielo y sol artificiales para iluminar la ciudad- Contesto el tranquilo pelinegro y blanco.

-¿Artificiales? ¿Significa que son falsos?- Preguntaba Sorano tranquila.

-Si. Después de todo aquí vivía una civilización completa. Es obvio que ellos no iban a vivir completamente en la oscuridad. Los Nirvit debieron crear alguna magia o máquina que mostrara ese brillante cielo y sol que parecen tan reales. Ellos eran seres capaces de hacer eso- Contesto Macbeth mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Crear una ciudad y ambientes tan reales bajo tierra…Los Nirvit sin duda eran gente increíble- Comento Alicia mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si- Apoyaron Raine y Marcus también sonriendo.

-¡Este lugar parece interesante! ¡Debemos ir a investigar para ver que encontramos!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran emoción.

-¡Aye! ¡Tal vez los Nirvit hayan sido capaces de crear un súper pez con los sabores de varios peces!- Dijo Happy babeando por su boca mientras lo imaginaba

-¿Para qué rayos les serviría crear algo así?-Preguntaba Serena con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-¡No lo sabremos hasta que lo averigüemos, vamos, Tsuna!- Dijo el contento felino azul extendiendo sus alas.

-¡Sí!- Apoyo Tsuna a punto de empezar a correr.

-¡Esperen un momento!- Dijo Serena sujetando a Happy por su cola y a Tsuna por su bufanda- ¡Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte! ¡Esta es una ciudad antigua! ¡Si ustedes dos van solos por ahí, posiblemente terminen causando un desastre!-

-Por supuesto que no haremos eso…tal vez- Contesto Tsuna un poco dudoso.

-Acabas de dudar de ti mismo, ¿Verdad?- Menciono Serena no tan sorprendida.

-Pero Tsuna tiene razón en un punto, tenemos que investigar. Después de todo, hemos ver si los criminales que buscamos están aquí. Pero antes de eso, Sophia, ¿Escuchas algo?- Pregunto el tranquilo Macbeth.

-No, no escucho nada. Tal vez los criminales se están ocultando con la misma magia que impedía que yo detectara el Wyvern, pero por el momento no escucho nada proveniente de esta ciudad- Contesto la pelipurpura rojiza seriamente.

-Además ninguno de los Dragon Slayers aquí presentes hemos logrado notar algún aroma en la ciudad. Eso significa que se están ocultando con magia o que no hay ningún ser viviente aparte de las plantas en esta ciudad- Menciono Marcus igual de serio.

-¿Cómo que ningún ser vivo? ¡Al igual que en el bosque, este lugar está lleno de mosquitos!- Exclamo Ur molesta alejando a los mosquitos con la agitación de sus brazos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Son muy molestos!- Apoyo Raine alejando a los mosquitos de su alrededor.

-Sin duda hay muchos mosquitos. Deben venir atraídos por los restos de la gente fallecida que viva en la ciudad- Dijo Alicia alejando también unos cuantos mosquitos.

-Entonces si no logramos localizar a nadie con la magia auditiva de Sophia o con el olfato de los Dragon Slayers, eso significa, ¿Qué tendremos que buscar a la manera antigua?- Preguntaba Leo calmadamente.

-Si. Iremos por las calles de la ciudad y veremos que encontramos. Nos separaremos en grupos para cubrir un área mayor. Si encuentran algo hagan una señal con su magia- Explico Macbeth un poco serio.

-¿Grupos? ¿Cómo los decidiremos?- Preguntaba Sonia.

-Eso decídanlo ustedes- Contesto el pelinegro con blanco.

-¡En ese caso, Raine quiere ir con Tsuna-sa…!-

-¡Yo tengo una idea para decidir!- Dijo Lucia de repente interrumpiendo a la ahora deprimida maga de hielo.

Cuando la pequeña maga celestial dijo esas palabras, todos fijaron sus miradas en ella y observaron cómo esta saco de su mochila un montón de pajillas blancas.

-¿Qué es eso, Lucia? ¿Pajillas?- Preguntaba Lector confundido.

-Si. Con ellas decidiremos quien va con cada bien-Hablo Lucia- La parte baja de estas pajillas en de distintos colores. Cada uno de nosotros tomara una pajilla y los que tengan los mismos colores irán juntos-

-¿Para qué rayos traes algo como eso en tu mochila, Lucia?- Preguntaba el hermano mayor de la pequeña niña rubia.

-¡Yo siempre estoy preparada para todo, hermano!- Contesto Lucia llena de orgullo de su decisión.

Después de la explicación, los miembros de ese grupo procedieron a comenzar la forma para escoger los equipos. Tsuna fue el primero en tomar una de las pajillas en la mano de su hermana menor, y fue seguido por Serena, Marcus, Alicia, Raine, Leo, Macbeth, Sophia, Ryos, Ur, Pantherlily, Sonia, Sorano, Lucia, Frosch, Lector y por ultimo Happy.

-Bien, ahora que todos tienen una pajilla, por favor digan el color que esta tiene abajo- Dijo Lucia alegre.

-Rojo- Dijo Tsuna.

-Rojo- Dijo Serena.

-Amarillo- Dijo Marcus.

-Amarillo- Dijo Alicia.

-Azul- Dijo Raine.

-Azul- Dijo Leo.

-Verde- Dijo Macbeth.

-Verde- Dijo Sophia.

-Negro- Dijo Ryos.

-Negro- Dijo Ur.

-Negro- Dijo Lily.

-Negro- Dijo Sonia.

-Blanco- Dijo Lisa.

-Blanco- Dijo Sorano.

-Blanco- Dijo Frosch.

-Blanco- Dijo Lector.

-Morado- Dijo Happy.

-Y el mío es Morado. ¡Bien, por favor la personas que tengan el mismo color, formen un grupo!- Dijo Lucia con gran alegría.

-¡Eso significa que Lucia y yo seremos un equipo, ¿Verdad?!- Preguntaba Happy igual de alegre.

-¡Si! ¡Esforcémonos juntos, Happy!- Dijo Lucia sonriendo pícaramente mientras levantaba su mano para chocarla con la de su actual compañero.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Qué gran forma de escoger los equipos, Lucia!- Dijo Happy feliz chocando la pata con la mano de la rubia.

-E-Eso significa que usted U-Usted y yo formamos un grupo, ¿Verdad, Raine-san?- Pregunto Leo al lado de la peliazul oscuro y tratando de ocultar lo más posible su sonrisa.

-Si…Esforcémonos, Leo-kun- Dijo la calmada Raine mientras en realidad pensaba- No me molesta ir con Leo-kun, pero Raine en realidad deseaba ir con Tsuna-sama…-

-..Apuesto que eso es lo que ella está pensando. Pero en todo caso, me alegra que me haya tocado con Raine-san. ¡Ya sé cuál es mi miembro favorito de la familia Dragneel!...- Pensaba Leo alegremente.

-…Apuesto que eso es lo que él está pensando. Pero en todo caso, me alegra que mi hermano tenga suerte de vez en cuando- Pensaba Ur con una sonrisa para después decir- Bueno aprovechemos esta oportunidad para conocernos mejor, Ryos, Sonia, Lily-

-¡Sí!- Contestaron el pelinegro, la pelicafe y el felino de pelaje negro seriamente.

-Parece que a todos los miembros de Sabertooth están juntos. Pero eso está bien, los más fuertes tienen que estar unidos- Dijo Lector orgullosamente.

-Bueno, de igual manera, Sorano-chan y yo formamos un equipo, ¿Verdad?- Menciono la sonriente Lisa.

-Sí, Lisa-chan- Contesto Sorano también sonriendo.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyo el verde y feliz felino vestido de rana rosada.

-Marcus y yo formamos un equipo, ¿Eh? Bueno será como antes solo que sin Tsuna y Happy- Comento Alicia tranquila.

-Si. Esta vez no tendremos a alguien que arruina las misiones- Dijo Marcus mirando de manera presumida a cierto joven pelirosa.

-Maldito, cállate-Dijo Tsuna molesto para después dirigir su mirada hacia su compañera- ¿Así que mi compañera será Serena? Maldición, ahora no voy a poder hacer nada divertido pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto-

-En otras palabras, no podrás causar ningún desastre ¿Verdad? En ese caso, está bien que vaya contigo- Dijo la chica demonio para después dirigir su mirada hacia Lucia y Happy que se estaban riendo de una forma sospechosa y picara, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente-…Por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto fue arreglado-

-Bueno ahora que todos están listos, sepárense- Dijo Sophia seriamente

-Como dije, si encuentran algo sospechoso hagan una señal con sus magias y los demas iremos hacia su dirección- Ordeno Macbeth igual de serio.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron todos los jóvenes magos con gran determinación.

Tras esa orden por parte del líder del grupo, todos los magos se separaron en diferentes direcciones de la antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit. Todos los magos se habían ido del punto de comienzo, excepto el grupo de Serena y Tsuna y eso se debía a que el pelirosa del grupo se quedaba totalmente quieto mientras apuntaba su mirada de ojos marrones hacia una sola dirección.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tsuna? Todos los demás se han comenzado a mover, nosotros también tenemos que movilizarnos- Decia Serena a su compañero.

-¡Ya lo decidi!- Exclamo Tsuna de repente mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo decidiste? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba la pelinegra confundida y levemente sorprendida.

-¡Iremos primero a ese castillo en el centro de la ciudad! ¡Se ve interesante!- Exclamo el pelirosa emocionado apuntando su dedo hacia el gran castillo de oro en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿El castillo? Bueno, no es que no podamos ir…pero parece que está un poco lejos- Dijo Serena un poco quejosa.

-Eso no importa. Solo tenemos que caminar, será un buen ejercicio- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa y comenzando a caminar hacia adelante.

-Vaya, vaya- Susurro Serena para después soltar un leve suspiro y después mostrar una sonrisa mientras miraba a su compañero avanzar. Después ella comenzó a seguirlo.

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

De regreso en la zona donde se ocultaban los magos oscuro, y que posiblemente era el interior del gran castillo de oro que estaba en el centro de la amplio ciudad de los Nirvit, la inexpresiva Hana y el tranquilo y serio Calm habían terminado de bajar esas largas escaleras y ahora ambos se encontraban en frente de una pared que poseía en el centro una amplia puerta de madera con bordes de hierro. Estando en frente de ella, los dos tranquilos seres procedieron a abrir esa gran puerta.

Cuando lo hicieron, Calm y Hana ahora se encontraban en un amplio cuarto que tenía pareces, techos y suelos recubiertos también con cerámica pero esta parecía más antigua y un poco sucia. Esa habitación también poseía unos seis pilares, tres de cada lado, antiguos pero muy resistentes. Ambas paredes de la habitación poseían un total de tres agujeros de tamaño mediano y de gran espacio interior además de que poseían barrotes de hierro en las entradas, en otras palabras, eran prisiones o calabozos.

En esa habitación también había varias mesas llenas de objetos de varios tamaños y papeles desordenados. Pero sin duda lo más impresionante de aquella habitación era como en el centro de esta se encontraba una enorme esfera de cristal o lacrima totalmente de color negro. Esa lacrima estaba fijada en el suelo por varias cadenas a su alrededor y estaba conectada al techo debido a un enorme tubo de piedra que estaba encima de ella.

Al momento de entrar a esa habitación, Hana y Calm fijaron sus miradas en un joven hombre que estaba parado en frente de la enorme lacrima en el centro de la habitación. Ese hombre de cabello rubio corto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, se dio la vuelta y cuando fijo su mirada en los dos seres que habían entrado en la habitación, mostro una sonrisa.

-Pero si son Calm-sama, y Hana-chan, ¿Acaso vienen a ver cómo estoy?- Preguntaba Yoku en un tono sarcástico.

-Vengo a ver cómo vas con el arma. Creí que irías un poco retrasado debido a tu pequeño paseo sin permiso- Comento Calm con un poco de ira en su mirada.

-Ah… ¿Se enteró sobre eso? Lo siento, lo siento. Pero, ¿no ha escuchado de que a veces un descanso ayuda a que el cerebro funcione mejor?- Decía Yoku soltando pequeñas risas.

-A mí no me importan tus razones, si vas a salir tienes que avisarme antes, Yoku. Pero eso ya no importa, dime como va…-

-¡Maldito, ¿Tu eres el líder?!-

Al momento de escuchar ese repentino y grosero grito, el tranquilo Calm, la inexpresiva Hana y el sonriente Yoku voltearon sus miradas hacia el lado izquierda de la habitación. Ellos observaron como ese grito había provenido del interior de una de las prisiones de la pared del lado izquierdo de la habitación, mejor dicho, había provenido de la persona que estaba encerrado ahí. No se podía ver con exactitud pero se podía ver una silueta masculina dentro de esa prisión.

Esa silueta era alta y muy musculosa al parecer y lo único que se podía ver con claridad eran sus grandes ojos. Esos ojos eran circulares y totalmente de color blanco además que en esa mirada se presentaba una gran ira. Aunque se podía ver la apariencia de ese hombre, se podía ver y escuchar como golpeaba múltiples veces los duros barrotes de hierro de la prisión que lo mantenía cautivo.

-¡Desgraciado, sácame de aquí! ¡Si lo haces puede que te deje vivir! ¡Ahora, libérame de esta prisión!- Gritaba repetidas veces ese hombre gran tamaño furioso y mientras golpeaba los barrotes de la prisión.

-¿Ya te despertaste? Eso es bueno, ¿Pero podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Estamos hablando. Además no importa cuántos los golpees no podras romperlos. Estan hechos de un material anti-magia muy poderoso y resistente- Dijo Yoku mientras le sonreía al hombre dentro de la prisión.

-Yoku, ¿Quién ese ser tan escandaloso que está en ese prisión? No recuerdo que me hayas informado sobre un prisionero capturado- Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado en la habitación nada feliz.

-¡Cállate, maldito! ¡Cuando salga de esta prisión, te matare a ti primero!- Exclamo furioso ese hombre encerrado.

-Ese hombre… ¿No se encontraba encerrado en la prisión del consejo que nosotros atacamos para recuperar los pergaminos del arma? ¿Qué es lo que hace ese hombre aquí?- Preguntaba Hana al identificar al molesto ser.

-Bueno…es que cuando lo vi encerrado, no sé porque pero este hombre tenía algo que me atraía la atención así que decidí traerlo conmigo en secreto. Había estado dormido hasta el momento debido a unos fuertes tranquilizantes que le daba pero parece que ya se acabó el efecto y además ya se me acabaron. Lo siento, Calm-sama, por favor no se enoje- Dijo el joven rubio un poco apenado.

-No me gusta el hecho de que hayas traído a un humano creado por dios aquí…pero vamos a dejar ese tema por el momento. Continuando con nuestra conversación, ¿Cómo va el arma definitiva de los Nirvit? ¿Averiguaste si podemos usarla?- Preguntaba Calm seriamente.

-He estado revisando a Hea durante un tiempo y a pesar de tener varios cientos de años sin usarse una sola vez, está en perfectas condiciones y funciona a la perfección. No puedo negar que los Nirvit era una raza muy inteligente para crear tal cosa- Dijo Yoku mientras sonreía.

-¿Hea? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba la inexpresiva joven de cabello purpura claro.

-Es el nombre del arma. Mientras revisaba el arma, encontré que tenía unas palabras gravadas y decía que el arma se llamaba Hea. Al parecer es un lenguaje antiguo de los Nirvit que significa "paz"- Contesto el joven rubio muy tranquilo.

-Hea…es el nombre perfecto para esta arma. Y dime, Yoku, entonces, ¿Podemos usar a Hea de una vez y liberar este mundo de los humanos?- Preguntaba Calm con una leve sonrisa.

-Me temo que no podremos hacer eso, Calm-sama- Contesto Yoku quitando su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no, Yoku? Acabas de decir que el arma está en perfectas condiciones y funciona a la perfección- Reacciono Calm un poco asombrado.

-Eso es cierto, pero al parecer para que esta arma pueda usarse todavía le falta una cosa. Una fuerte de poder. Hea necesito una fuente de poder mágico que la haga funcionar- Informo Calm un poco serio.

-¿Eso es todo? Entonces usaremos mi poder mágico como fuente. Así podremos disparar a Hea- Dijo el peliplateado con seriedad.

-Me temo que no es tan fácil, Calm-sama. No podemos usar su poder mágico para hacer que Hea funcione- Comento Yoku en un tono un poco burlón.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntaba Calm un poco enojado.

-Por favor tranquilícese, Calm-sama. Usted sabe que no debe enojarse mucho- Comento la inexpresiva Hana.

-Es cierto que usted tiene un gran poder mágico, Calm-sama, pero no importa que tan grande sea, no podemos usarlo con Hea- Hablo Yoku- No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero los Nirvit construyeron a Hea para que use un poder mágico realmente especifico y extraño. Hace poco trate de usar mi poder mágico como núcleo para que Hea funcione, pero el núcleo simplemente rechazo poder. Es como si no fuera compatible-

-Pero es posible que mi poder mágico si sea compatible con el núcleo- Comento Calm seriamente.

-Me temo que no será así. Estuve analizando el núcleo de Hea y al parecer no importa de quien sea, no será compatible con el poder de ningún ser humano, no importa si es creado por dios o artificial, no será compatible. El poder mágico que Hea necesita es uno muy diferente al de los humanos- Explico Yoku con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces, para que Hea funcioné… ¿Necesitamos encontrar un poder mágico que sea compatible? ¿Cómo sabremos cuál es ese poder mágico? ¿Y dónde lo encontraremos?- Preguntaba la inexpresiva Hana un poco confusa.

-Buenas preguntas, Hana-chan y para responderlas usare de explicación a nuestro pequeño grande amigo encerrado- Dijo Yoku en un tono sarcástico dirigiendo sus dedos hacia la prisión en donde estaba encerrado el violento hombre.

-¡Que amigo ni que nada! ¡Juro que cuando salga de esta maldita prisión, de verdad te matare!- Exclamaba el furioso hombre golpeando su prisión.

-¿Cómo ese violento ser puede entrar en esta conversación, Yoku?- Preguntaba Calm un poco confuso.

-Cuando yo dije que traje a ese hombre aquí porque tenía algo que me atraía la atención, no sabía cuánta razón tenía-Hablo Yoku sonriente- No sé porque pero ese hombre tenía algo diferente a los demás humanos creados por dios, así que solo por curiosidad, absorbí su poder mágico en una lacrima mientras él estaba afectado por los tranquilizantes y lo use dentro del núcleo de Hea. Sorprendentemente su poder mágico si fue compatible a pesar de que es más débil que Hana y que yo-

-¡¿Cómo que más débil, desgraciado?! ¡Sácame de aquí y averiguaremos si eso es cierto!- Exclamaba ese furioso encerrado.

-Ya deja de ser tan ruidoso. Ya admite que estas algo feliz porque te saque de la prisión del consejo- Dijo Yoku en un tono burlon y sonriente.

-Entonces, Yoku, ¿El poder mágico de ese hombre si es compatible con Hea? Si ese es el caso, úsalo a él como fuente de poder- Sugirió Hana tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-Si pudiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho, Hana-chan. Es cierto que su poder mágico es diferente al de los humanos creados por dios o artificiales, pero solamente la mitad, el resto sigue siendo un poder mágico igual al de todos los humanos. Para que Hea funcione a la perfección se necesita una fuente totalmente pura de ese misterioso poder mágico- Explico el sonriente joven rubio.

-Entonces, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Dónde encontraremos una fuente de ese misterioso poder mágico?- Preguntaba Hana levemente molesta.

-Solo tienen que dejármelo a mí, Hana-chan-Hablo Yoku sonriente- Tras analizar el tipo de poder mágico que necesita Hea, mientras salí para el exterior deje una lacrima en el bosque que lanza en todas las direcciones una extensa onda radar que se especializa en identificar y localizar ese poder mágico. Si ese poder mágico se encuentra dentro de la onda radar que llega hasta la ciudad de Magnolia, la lacrima que crea esa onda radar me mandara la posición de ese poder y yo iré a buscarlo. Cuando la obtenga, todos nosotros tendremos nuestro final feliz-

-Ya veo, buen trabajo, Yoku. Pero cuando localices la posición de esa fuente de poder mágico que necesita Hea, avísame a mí y yo mandare a Hana a buscarlo- Dijo Calm seriamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso no confía en mí, Calm-sama? Bueno, no importa. Si usted lo ordeno, está bien pero ya que ese poder mágico es muy raro, puede que me tarde un tiempo en localizarlo- Contesto Yoku tranquilamente.

Pero la conversación de esos tres personajes fue interrumpida cuando ellos tres escucharon el sonido de la gran puerta de la habitación abrirse. Hana, Calm, Yoku e incluso el hombre encerrado en la celda, dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada de la habitación y observaron como a esta habían entrado, uno al lado del otro, Mushi, Hen, Ikari y Usoka, cada uno de ellos muy serio al parecer.

-Calm-sama, hemos venido a traerle información- Dijo Mushi seriamente en frente de su líder.

-¿Información? ¿Qué es? Hablen- Dijo Calm al ver al resto de sus subordinados.

-Mis insectos han detectado que el grupo de magos que derrotaron al Wyvern, actualmente están dentro de la ciudad de los Nirvit. Creo que ellos fueron enviados aquí a buscarnos a nosotros y detenernos- Explico la peliturquesa seriamente.

-¿Ya están en la ciudad? Esto será una molestia-Hablo Calm- Pensé que para cuando estuvieran aquí ya podríamos usar el arma pero eso no será posible hasta que localicemos la fuente de poder mágico que necesita. Eso significa que tendremos que eliminar a los magos nosotros mismos para que no intervengan con nuestros planes. Si ellos están buscándonos, no tardaran mucho en llegar a este castillo pero será mejor que nosotros vayamos a buscarlos para que no localicen el arma y traten de destruirla o algo peor, adueñarle de ella. Esta clase de arma en las manos de los humanos creados por dios, haría al mundo un lugar peor de lo que ya es-

-¿Eso significa que quiere que nos encarguemos de ellos, Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Hen con una sonrisa.

-Si. Encárguense de ellos, pero no permitan que se acerquen al castillo. Es posible que ellos tengan a alguien capaz de detectarnos y vengan hacia acá- Ordeno el peliplateado seriamente.

-No se preocupe por eso, Calm-sama-Hablo Mushi- Gracias a que vi su batalla contra el Wyvern a través de mis insectos, pude identificar cuales magos de ese grupo poseen habilidades de rastreo. Al parecer hay un miembro que posee una magia que le da un gran oído y le permite escuchar las cosas a una enorme distancia, y la mayoría de ese grupo posee un gran olfato que le permite detectar el aroma de las cosas o personas-

-Gracias a esa información supimos que hacer para que no nos detectaran. Para que no oigan nuestros movimientos o a nosotros, colocamos alrededor del castillo una barrera invisible que bloquea cualquier magia de rastreo- Informo Ikari seriamente.

-Y para que los olfatos de esos intrusos no funcione muy bien, hice que mis insectos especiales se desplegarán por la ciudad y liberaran un gas que no puede ser rastreado. Eso hará que los intrusos detecten nuestros olores tanto en el interior como en el exterior del castillo, y nos permitirá movernos libremente- Informo Mushi orgullosa de sí misma.

-Entonces solo por si acaso, hare crecer unas flores por la ciudad que liberaran un polen que distorsionara más los olfatos de los intrusos. Eso nos dará más ventaja- Dijo la inexpresiva Hana.

-No hace falta que tu hagas algo, Hana. El gas de mis insectos es más que suficiente para bloquear sus olfatos- Comento Mushi un poco molesta con la pelipurpura claro.

-No, Hana tiene razón. Has que tus flores liberen ese polen. Mientras más distraídos estén los intrusos, más fácil será encargarse de ellos- Ordeno Calm seriamente a su mano derecha y haciendo enojar a Mushi.

-Calm-sama, si es de tu interés, hemos logrado identificar de que gremios provienen los intrusos, ¿Le gustaría saber?- Preguntaba Usoka sonriente.

-Está bien. Siempre es bueno tener más información del enemigo…Hablen- Contesto el líder de los subordinados.

-Si-Hablo Mushi- Al parecer dos de ese grupo no vienen de ningún gremio lo que nos hace pensar que son miembros del consejo mágico. Otros dos son de un famoso gremio llamado Lamia Scale. Dos humanos y dos seres gatunos provienen de un gremio llamado Sabertooth, que es uno de los gremios más fuertes de Fiore. Y la mayoría de ese grupo provienen de otro de los gremios más fuertes de Fiore, pero que constantemente causa desastres a cualquier lugar que van. Ese gremio se llama Fairy Tail-

En el momento en que la joven de cabello turquesa y ojos azul oscuro nombro los gremios a los que pertenecían los intrusos, hubo cuatro seres en esa habitación que mostraron una pequeña reacción. Calm movió sus ojos con un leve toque de sorpresa, Hana abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa pero trato de disimularlo, Hen mostro una sonrisa y el hombre encerrado en una de las celdas de habitación reaccionó con gran asombro, sorpresa e ira.

-¿Lamia Scale? ¿Fairy Tail? Por alguna razón siento que he escuchado esos nombres antes- Pensó Calm un poco confuso.

-¡Que buena suerte tengo! ¡Hay magos del famoso Fairy Tail aquí en la ciudad! ¡Es posible que me termino encontrando con ella!- Pensaba Hen con gran alegría.

-Esa mujer… ¡¿Dijo que habían dos miembros de Sabertooth acompañados de dos gatos que también pertenecían a…Sabertooth?! ¡No puede ser un error…Son esos malditos!- Pensaba el hombre encarcelado con gran ira apretando sus puños con severa fuerza.

-Fairy Tail…Ese nombre…- Pensaba Hana recordando algo que le paso en las aguas termales del pueblo.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Mi nombre es Serena, Serena Axel de Fairy Tail- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Serena...- Hablo la chica-…Mi nombre…es Hana-

-¿Hana? Es un hermoso nombre. Te queda perfectamente- Dijo Serena sonriente.

-Si…Gracias. Nos vemos, Serena- Dijo la pelipurpura retirándose de las aguas termales.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Serena Axel de Fairy Tail…Eso significa que ella debe ser uno de los intrusos…Me encontré con un enemigo sin saberlo, y además como este enemigo es la única persona aparte de Calm-sama que al parecer me agradaba… ¿Sera coincidencia que me haya encontrado con ella o será el destino?...Bueno no importa ya, si es un enemigo del objetivo de Calm-sama…su destino es ser eliminada-Pensaba Hana seriamente.

-¿Are? ¿Qué te pasa, Hana-chan? ¿Acaso estás pensando algo?- Preguntaba Yoku curioso al ver a la pelipurpura claro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, zorro avaricioso- Contesto Hana sin siquiera mirar a su compañero.

-Que cruel- Comento el joven rubio mientras sonreía.

-En todo caso, Mushi, Ikari, Hen y Usoka vayan a confrontar a los intrusos. Posiblemente los superen en número, pero estoy seguro que ustedes se las arreglaran- Ordeno Calm seriamente.

-¡Sí!- Contestaron seriamente los cuatro subordinados.

-¿Y acaso Hana-chan y yo no iremos? Así nos encargaremos más rápido de esos intrusos. Aunque si usted fuera, esos intrusos no durarían mucho- Comento Yoku sonriendo.

-Ustedes no irán. Tú necesitas concéntrate en encontrar la fuerte de poder mágico que necesita Hea y Hana será quien la traía acá. Y tú sabes muy bien porque yo no puedo salir a enfrentar a esos intrusos, así que no preguntes cosas que ya sabes, Yoku- Contesto el peliplateado un poco molesto.

-Por favor no se enoje, Calm-sama. Hare lo que usted dice, así que tranquilícese- Dijo el joven rubio soltando leves risas.

-Calm-sama, antes de ir a buscar a esos intrusos, ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?- Dijo de repente el sonriente pelinegro con armadura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hen?- Reacciono Calm ante lo que dijo su subordinado.

-Bueno…-Hablo Hen-…Mushi dijo que a través de sus insectos escucho como esos intrusos nos llamaron "un gremio oscuro", ya que nosotros usamos magia y somos criminales. No sé si lo somos o no, pero, ¿Me dejaría escoger un nombre para nuestro grupo?-

-¿Nombre? ¿Para qué quieres algo como eso, Hen?- Preguntaba Usoka confuso.

-¡Porque es algo genial! ¡Nuestros enemigos tienen nombres para sus equipos, ¿Por qué nosotros no?!- Decía Hen con gran emoción.

-Mientras cumplas con tu deber, puedes hacer lo que quieras, Hen…- Calm luego se dio la vuelta y apunto su seria mirada al gigante orbe en el centro de la habitación-…Pero los nombres para grupos o gremios muy pronto ya no importaran…Cuando podamos usar Hea…la magia…los gremios…los humanos…Ya no volverán a molestar este mundo-

… _Mientras tanto…_

En diferentes lugares de la amplia y antigua verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, los jóvenes magos y los Exceeds se habían separado en varios grupos pequeños e investigaban por diferentes zonas. Los grupos estaban revisando por varias de las cientos de calles que poseía esa extensa ciudad, pero todavía no encontraban nada importante. Uno de esos grupos era uno conformado por Sonia, Ryos, Ur, y Pantherlily.

-Maldición, desde que empezamos esta misión yo no he hecho nada más que caminar. Estoy un poco decepcionada. Yo esperaba que al venir a esta misión me encontrara con fuertes oponentes para que yo luchara con ellos como todo un hombre- Comento Sonia deprimida mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

-Pero si eres una mujer…- Susurro Ur con una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla.

-Solo ignórala. Ella siempre dice eso- Dijo Ryos mientras avanzaba.

-Me pregunto si en esta ciudad habrá arboles con kiwis. Se me antoja uno ahora- Pensaba Lily seriamente mientras avanzaba.

Otro de los grupos que estaban caminando por una de las tantas calles de la ciudad para buscar a los criminales, era un grupo conformado por los magos de Sabertooth, Lisa, Sorano, Lector y Frosch.

-Que gran ciudad. A pesar de estar bajo tierra durante cientos de años, está en muy buen estado- Comento Lector observando los edificios de su alrededor.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Dijo el gato verde caminando al lado del gato rojo.

-A pesar de estar bajo tierra, no da esa impresión. Ese cielo y sol a pesar de ser artificiales…se siente como los reales- Comento Sorano observando hacia arriba.

-Si. Pareciera como si todavía estuviéramos en el exterior- Dijo Lisa sonriente.

Otro de los grupos investigando por otra zona de la ciudad, era aquel que escogió las pajillas amarillas el cual estaba conformado por el hijo de Mirajane Strauss Dreyar y Laxus Dreyar y la hija de Erza Scalet y Jellal Fernandez.

-Se siente muy tranquilo sin nadie alrededor. Generalmente los demás son muy ruidosos, ¿No crees, Marcus?- Comento Alicia mientras caminaba.

-Si. Es un ambiente muy relajante cuando solo estamos Alicia y yo. Se siente casi como una ci…- Antes de seguir hablando el joven albino abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Se siente como qué? ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir, Marcus?- Preguntaba la peliescarlta con una sonrisa.

-No. Olvídalo- Dijo Marcus mientras pensaba-¡Maldición! ¡Ahora que me doy cuenta es demasiada casualidad de que me tocara solamente con Alicia! ¡Esto es obviamente un plan de Lucia, esa niña entrometida! ¡Cuando la vea, le hablara seriamente sobre este plan suyo!...aunque no puedo decir que no me gusta-

-¿Eh?- Pensaba Alicia confundida observando a su compañero.

Hablando de la pequeña maga de espíritus celestiales, ella y el alegre felino azul eran otros de los grupos que estaban caminando por una de las zonas de la amplia ciudad de los Nirvit.

-¿Cómo crees que le ira a todos? ¿Crees que nuestro plan de "reunión de parejas" haya funcionado?- Preguntaba Happy volando al lado de la pequeña niña rubia.

-Claro que funciono-Hablo Lucia- Apuesto que ahora las parejas como Alica-san y Marcus-san, Leo-san y Raine-san, Serena-san y mi hermano están todos amorosos por ahí. Y cuando lo vuelva a ver me van a querer agradecer por actuar de cupido por ellos-

-Si tú lo dices, Lucia. Yo solo hago esto por diversión, y para reírme de la expresión apenada de todos cuando los vea- Comento el Exceed azul tranquilamente.

Otro de los grupos que estaban investigando por las calles de la antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, era el grupo de magos del consejo mágico, Macbeth y Sophia.

-Macbeth-san, ¿No cree que hay algo raro en esta ciudad?- Preguntaba Sophia observando los antiguos edificios que decoraban las calles de la ciudad.

-Si. Lo creo-Hablo Macbeth- A pesar de que hemos caminando por tantas casas y edificios, no hay rastros de que alguien viviera en ellos y no hemos visto ningún cadáver o cementerio de los ciudadanos. Es como si nadie hubiera vivido o muerto en esta ciudad. ¿Todavía no has logrado localizar nada con tu oído?-

-No. Todavía no he escuchado señales de que haya alguien en la ciudad, aparte de nosotros- Contesto Sophia disgustada.

-Esto sin duda es extraño- Dijo Macbeth igual de disgustado.

Otro de esos grupos investigando la ciudad era uno conformado por el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y la demonio de los libros de Zeref. Ambos estaban caminando por un camino que llevaba eventualmente hacia el gran castillo de oro en el centro de la ciudad, pero todavía faltaba mucho para llegar.

-Serena, ¿Estas bien? Desde hace un rato, estas muy callada- Noto el pelirosa mirando a la pelinegra que estaba un poco sonrojada en sus mejillas.

-N-No te preocupes. Solo estaba pensando en algo- Respondió Serena nerviosa mientras pensaba en realidad- ¡Maldición en serio! ¡Al pensar que me toco con Tsuna a propósito porque Lucia-chan cree que vamos a ser una pareja no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa y penosa! ¡Pero esto hace que parezca que de verdad estoy enamo…! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Todo esto es solo culpa de Lucia-chan y ese maldito gato!-

-Serena…- Hablo Tsuna de repente.

-¡¿Si?!- Reacciono Serena muy nerviosa y sorprendida.

-…Yo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Tsuna muy tranquilo.

-¿Una pregunta? Si, adelante- Contesto la chica demonio mientras pensaba-…La actitud actual de Tsuna, no ayuda mucho a ordenar mis pensamientos. Tan calmado y serio, no es normal en él. Pareciera como si estuviera a punto de confesar su amor a la chica que le gus… ¡Eso es imposible!-

-Serena, estos últimos meses, ¿Yo he actuado diferente?- Pregunta el mago de fuego seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Si has actuado diferente? ¿Diferente cómo?- Reacciono la pelinegra un poco confusa.

-Me refiero si no me has visto más violento… más peligroso…como si te fuera a lastimar a ti o a los demás- Explico Tsuna seriamente.

-¿Cómo si me fueras a lastimar? Eso es imposible. Tú nunca harías eso. Además tú siempre eres violento. Eso es lo que te hace el Tsuna Dragneel que siempre protege a sus compañeros a cualquier costo. ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?- Preguntaba ahora Serena un poco seria.

-No…por nada. Gracias por decir eso- Contesto el pelirosa con la mirada baja.

-Si…- Dijo Serena notando algo raro a su amigo.

Y el último grupo de magos que estaba investigando en otra de las zonas de la amplia, antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit era uno conformado por dos magos de hielo de nombre Raine Loxar Fullbuster y Leo Vastia.

-Esta ciudad es antigua pero muy tranquila y hermosa. Parece que era un buen lugar para vivir, ¿No lo crees, Leo-kun?- Comento Raine sonriendo.

-Si- Contesto el peliblanco con la mirada baja.

-¿Estas bien, Leo-kun? Pareces algo desanimado- Menciono la maga de hielo observando a su amigo.

-No se preocupe, Raine-san, solo estoy pensando- Contesto Leo todavía con la mirada baja.

-Acaso… ¿No te gusta estar con Raine? ¿Hubiéramos querido ir con Ur-san o con otra persona?- Preguntaba la peliazul algo triste.

-¡No! ¡No es eso, Raine-san! ¡En realidad me alegra mucho que me tocara contigo, eso es lo que yo quería!- Contesto Leo nerviosamente mostrando una sonrisa mientras estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Si? Me alegro- Dijo Raine sonriendo y aumentado el sonrojo del peliblanco.

-Aunque apuesto a que usted le hubiera gustado ir con el idiota de fla…digo con Tsuna, ¿Verdad?- Comento el mago de hielo sonriente.

-¡Si! ¡A Raine le hubiera encantado que le tocara con Tsuna-sama!- Exclamo la encantada maga de hielo rodeado de corazones.

-Ni se molesta en negarlo…- Pensó Leo muy dolido pero después el coloco un serio rostro y dijo- Raine-san, si no le molesta, ¿Podría preguntarle algo?-

-¿Eh?...Claro, ¿Qué es?- Pregunto Raine curiosa.

-Raine-san, ¿Desde cuándo a usted le gusta Tsuna?- Pregunta Leo seriamente y sorprendiendo a la peliazul oscuro.

-¿Desde cuándo me gusta Tsuna-sama? ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba Raine un poco apenada.

-No lo sé…solo quiero que me conteste, por favor- Dijo Leo bajando la mirada.

-Bueno…Raine no sabría cómo responder…eso fue hace tantos años…que no recuerdo bien- Dijo la maga de hielo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿No recuerdo cuando fue que empezó a sentir emociones por ese idiota? Pues yo si recuerdo perfectamente el día en que me enamore de la persona que amo-Pensó Leo seriamente para después decir-Entonces, Raine-san, ¿No le gustaría que cambiara la pregunta?-

-¿Cambiar la pregunta?- Repitió Raine confusa.

-Raine-san, ¿A usted le gusta Tsuna o lo ama?- Pregunto Leo con gran seriedad en su mirada.

-Qu… ¿Qué si Raine le gusta Tsuna-sama o lo ama?... ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba Raine con gran sorpresa.

-Hay una gran diferencia-Hablo el serio Leo- Si usted ama a Tsuna, eso significa que esos sentimientos no cambiaran o serán remplazados. Pero si a usted solamente le gusta…eso significaría sus sentimientos pueden cambiar… ¿Verdad, Raine-san?-

Al momento en que el joven de cabello blanco que estaba parado a unos metros detrás de ella dijo esas palabras, Raine abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa mientras sus azules y largos cabellos se agitaban levemente por una pequeña pero fuerte brisa de viento y sus mejillas se tornaban levemente en un sonrojado tono rosado.

-Leo-kun… ¿Por qué sacas este tema tan de repente?- Preguntaba Raine en estado de Shock.

-Es que…Raine-san…a usted yo…-

-¡Lamentamos interrumpir su momento, tortolitos! ¡Pero ya no están solos!-

Al momento de escuchar ese repentino grito que interrumpió su conversación, tanto Leo como Raine afilaron sus miradas y las levantaron hacia arriba para observar como esas voces habían provenido de encima de uno de los antiguos edificios que decoraban la calle de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit. Los dos magos de hielo observaron como uno de esos dos seres vestía con una brillante armadura con capa y el otro era un pelinaranja delgado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dos hombres?!- Reacciono Raine con gran sorpresa al igual que Leo.

-Hen… ¿Para qué rayos gritaste? Si no lo hubieras hecho hubiéramos acabado con ellos por sorpresa y rápido- Preguntaba Ikari tranquilamente.

-¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Los caballeros acaban honorablemente con sus enemigos mirándolos a la cara y en un combate justo!- Exclamo Hen orgullosamente.

-Otra vez tú y tus caballeros, pero ya no importa discutir sobre eso. Por cierto, creí que eran un total de 18 intrusos pero aquí hay solo dos, ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto el calmado pelinaranja.

-Mushi dijo que ellos se separaron en varios grupos para investigar la ciudad, pero eso es bueno para nosotros. Asi será más fácil enfrentarlo y eliminarlos- Contesto el pelinegro tranquilamente.

-¿Eliminarnos? ¿Es posible que estos dos tipos sean…?- Repitió Leo para después gritar- ¡Ustedes, ¿Quiénes son?!-

Ante el grito repentino del joven de cabello blanco en el suelo, los dos hombres sobre el techo de un pequeño edificio antiguo dirigieron su mirada hacia él, pero cierto joven de cabello negro, ojos rojos y vestido con armadura de repente mostro una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Me alegra que preguntes, joven!- Exclamo de repente Hen- ¡Nosotros somos los fieles sirvientes del hombre que será el salvador del mundo entero! ¡Nosotros somos aquellos que se esfuerzan ferozmente para cumplir el noble deseo de una persona! ¡Somos aquellos que viven solo por una sola oración! ¡La oración de Calm-sama! ¡Somos Unique Oracion!-

… _La oscuridad y la luz de la nueva generación… ¡Al fin comienzan su choque!..._

 **Continuara…**


	44. Avaricioso

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Segundo Arco.**

 **Capítulo 5/44: ¡Avaricioso!**

Los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail, junto con Lisa y Sorano de Sabertooth, Leo y Ur de Lamia Scale y Sophia y Macbeth del consejo, fueron enviados a una misión que se basaba en la búsqueda y captura de unos fuertes criminales usuarios de magia que le habían causado varios problemas al consejo, pero que en realidad habían robado unos pergaminos que indicaba la existencia de un arma muy peligrosa.

Esos pergaminos indicaban la existencia de la verdadera ciudad de una antigua raza llamada los Nirvit, los cuales crearon esa arma que podría aniquilar toda la vida en la tierra en un instante. Tsuna y los demás magos buscaron por varios lugares y se encontraron con misteriosas personas sin saberlo, pero eventualmente encontraron algo muy extraño dentro de una extraña cueva.

Ese algo eran unas antiguas y largas escaleras debajo de la tierra de la cueva. El grupo de magos decidió embarcarse en la dirección en que llevaban esas escaleras y cuando llegaron al final se sorprendieron. Ese grupo de magos termino llegando a una ciudad subterránea que parecía ser la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit. Estando ahí, los magos se separaron en grupos para investigar la ciudad, pero no sabían el peligro al que se acercaban.

-¡Lamentamos interrumpir su momento, tortolitos! ¡Pero ya no están solos!-

Al momento de escuchar ese repentino grito que interrumpió su conversación, tanto Leo como Raine afilaron sus miradas y las levantaron hacia arriba para observar como esas voces habían provenido de encima de uno de los antiguos edificios que decoraban la calle de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit. Los dos magos de hielo observaron como uno de esos dos seres vestía con una brillante armadura con capa y el otro era un pelinaranja delgado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dos hombres?!- Reacciono Raine con gran sorpresa al igual que Leo.

-Hen… ¿Para qué rayos gritaste? Si no lo hubieras hecho hubiéramos acabado con ellos por sorpresa y rápido- Preguntaba Ikari tranquilamente.

-¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Los caballeros acaban honorablemente con sus enemigos mirándolos a la cara y en un combate justo!- Exclamo Hen orgullosamente.

-Otra vez tú y tus caballeros, pero ya no importa discutir sobre eso. Por cierto, creí que eran un total de 18 intrusos pero aquí hay solo dos, ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto el calmado pelinaranja.

-Mushi dijo que ellos se separaron en varios grupos para investigar la ciudad, pero eso es bueno para nosotros. Asi será más fácil enfrentarlo y eliminarlos- Contesto el pelinegro tranquilamente.

-¿Eliminarnos? ¿Es posible que estos dos tipos sean…?- Repitió Leo para después gritar- ¡Ustedes, ¿Quiénes son?!-

Ante el grito repentino del joven de cabello blanco en el suelo, los dos hombres sobre el techo de un pequeño edificio antiguo dirigieron su mirada hacia él, pero cierto joven de cabello negro, ojos rojos y vestido con armadura de repente mostro una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Me alegra que preguntes, joven!- Exclamo de repente Hen- ¡Nosotros somos los fieles sirvientes del hombre que será el salvador del mundo entero! ¡Nosotros somos aquellos que se esfuerzan ferozmente para cumplir el noble deseo de una persona! ¡Somos aquellos que viven solo por una sola oración! ¡La oración de Calm-sama! ¡Somos Unique Oracion!-

En el momento en que el joven con armadura dijo esas palabras, aunque Leo y Raine no cambiaron sus afiladas, atentas y fieras miradas o expresiones, el joven de cabello naranja con un inexpresivo rostro dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero.

-¿Unique…?- Comenzó Raine confusa.

-¿…Oracion?- Termino Leo en el mismo estado.

-¿Unique Oracion? ¿Qué es eso, Hen?- Preguntaba Ikari con curiosidad y un poco de confusión.

-¿Como que es? ¡Es el nombre de nuestro de nuestro gremio o grupo o lo que sea que tengamos! ¡Pero a que es genial, ¿Verdad, Ikari?!- Menciono Hen con una gran sonrisa de emoción mientras miraba a su compañero.

-Bueno…no es malo, pero tampoco tan genial que digamos. Se nota que es muy simple…que no lo pensante muchpo, ¿Verdad?- Contesto el pelinaranja tranquilamente mientras veía al emocionado pelinegro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Pero si Usoka me dijo que era muy genial!- Exclamo el hombre con armadura muy emocionado.

-Hen, ¿Cuándo entenderás que ese tipo es un total y obvio mentiroso? Su nombre lo dice todo…Pero eso ya no importa-Hablo Ikari dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes en las calles de la ciudad de los Nirvit- Da igual como se llame nuestro grupo, Calm-sama lo dijo. Todos los gremios los cuales usan la magia para hacer el mundo un lugar peor desaparecerán de este mundo, pero por el momento, comencemos eliminando a aquellos dos-

-¡Sí!- Apoyo el sonriente pelinegro.

Ante lo que dirigieron los miembros del grupo que al parecer se llamaba Unique Oracion, los dos magos de hielo no apartaron la mirada de ellos y se colocaron en posición de lucha.

-¿Qué los gremios del mundo van a desaparecer del mundo? Y además, ¿Van a eliminarnos? ¿Quiénes son estas estas personas?- Preguntaba Raine confusa.

-Ya tengo una idea de quienes son… ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡¿Su grupo o como quieran que lo llamen, fueron los que atacaron la prisión del consejo y robaron los pergaminos del arma?!- Grito Leo seriamente.

-¿Eh? Si, fuimos nosotros. Esos pergaminos eran algo muy importante para que Calm-sama cumpla su deseo, así que los tomamos- Contesto Ikari con gran seriedad y ferocidad en su mirada al igual que el sonriente Hen.

-Ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo, pero, ¿Quién será ese "Calm-sama"?- Susurraba la peliazul oscuro seriamente.

-Quien sabe…por la forma en la que hablan de él, tal vez sea su líder, pero antes de saber de él tenemos que encárganos de estos tipos. Si nos emboscaron a nosotros, pueden que también pase con los demás. Tenemos que apresurarnos en reunirnos- Respondió en susurros el serio Leo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Puede que Tsuna-sama esté en peligro, Raine tiene que apresurarse en verlo!- Exclamo la seria peliazul oscuro apretando sus puños con fuerza.

\- ¡Lo menciona justo en este momento!- Pensó el peliblanco con gran disgusto y desagrado para después decir seriamente-…Maldición, aunque me molesta, no es momento para pensar en eso, para ser sincero yo también estoy preocupado un poco por Ur… ¡Así que vamos, Raine-san!-

-¡Si, Leo-kun!- Respondió la fiera Raine.

Con gran determinación en sus miradas, los dos magos de hielo colocaron sus manos en su clásica posición y estas no tardaron para ser cubiertos con una fría aura azul. Luego, con tiempo unísono, Leo y Raine apuntaron sus gélidas manos hacia adelante, con dirección al techo del antiguo edificio en donde se posicionaban los dos miembros de Unique Oracion.

 **-¡Ice Make:…!-**

 **-¡…Lance!-**

 **-¡…Eagle!-**

Respectivamente, afiladas y largas lanzas junto con veloces águilas, ambas de hielo, fueron creadas y disparadas de las manos de Leo y Raine. Ambos ataques se dirigieron velozmente en dirección a sus objetivos, pero tanto Hen como Ikari al ver las creaciones de hielo, procedieron a saltar muy alto y en direcciones opuestas. Eso provoco que las filosas lanzas de hielo de Raine chocaran fuertemente con el antiguo edificio de la ciudad de Nirvit, pero las águilas de hielo de Leo, no.

Ese total de seis águilas de hielo, siendo controladas por el mago de Lamia Scale, se dividieron en dos grupos y comenzaron a perseguir tanto a Hen como Ikari. El joven con armadura termino cayendo en el lado derecho de la misma calle de la ciudad en que estaban Leo y Raine, mientras que el delgado joven de cabello naranja termino aterrizando en el lado izquierdo. Ambos observaron como las águilas de hielo se dirigían hacia ellos, pero no lucían nada nerviosos.

Hen, mientras sonreía, extendió la palma de su mano derecha cubierta con un guante metálico y cuando lo hizo, en esa misma mano procedió a aparecer repentinamente un leve brillo blanco y sorprendentemente ese brillo blanco termino transformándose en una filosa espada de caballero hacha de acero, la cual el pelinegro sostenía con fuerza. Con esa espada en su mano, Hen velozmente corto en varios pedazos a las águilas de hielo.

Ikari por su parte, cuando las águilas de hielo estuvieron a punto de golpearlo, apretó ambos puños con gran fuerza y con una velocidad y poder impresionantes, golpeo a todas las creaciones de hielo transformándolas en añicos. La maga de Fairy Tail y el Mago de Lamia Scale, rápidamente pegaron sus espaldas, lo cual les permitió que cada uno de ellos pudiera fijar sus miradas en uno de sus enemigos.

-Invoco una espada… ¿Acaso usa Re-equipar? Además parece que posee grandes habilidades blandiéndola…Parece que este tipo no está vestido de caballero por nada- Pensó Raine seriamente mientras observaba al sonriente pelinegro a unos metros en frente de ella.

-Este tipo…aunque no parece tener nada de musculatura, destruyo mis águilas simplemente con sus puños. Parece que posee una gran fuerza física ya que ni siquiera sentí magia en sus ataques- Pensó Leo seriamente mientras observaba al pelinaranja delgado a unos metros en frente de él.

-Hielo…Parece que ambos usan magia de creación- Comento Ikari tranquilamente.

-Si…- Hablo Hen con disgusto- Maldición. Estos tipos parecen ser fuertes, pero no son la persona que estoy buscando-

-¿La persona que está buscando?- Reacciono Raine con confusión.

-¡Oye, Ikari! ¡No te molesta que te deje estos dos tipos a ti, ¿Verdad?! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes encárgate de ellos tu solo, así que yo iré a buscarla a ella antes de que Mushi y Usoka los encuentren!- Dijo el animado pelinegro mientras hacía desaparecer su espada.

-Claro que puedo con ellos yo solo, pero, ¿Estás seguro de desobedecer las órdenes de Calm-sama de eliminar a todos los intrusos solo porque tú quieres encontrar a una persona específica?- Preguntaba el serio pelinaranja.

-No estoy desobedeciendo sus órdenes, solo le estoy dando prioridad a otros objetivos. Te prometo que si la próxima persona es alguien más aparte de la persona que estoy buscando la matare rápidamente, así que nos vemos- Dijo Hen sonriente para después dar un gran salto que lo haría pasar por encima de uno de los antiguos edificios de la ciudad.

-¡No escaparas! ¡Raine no permitirá que vayas a lastimar a sus amigos!- Exclamo la peliazul oscuro con gran determinación en su mirada.

Dichas esas palabras, la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail junto sus manos y con gran rapidez las dirigió con dirección hacia Hen, el cual estaba suspendido en el aire debido a su salto sobre el no tan alto edificio de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit.

 **-¡Ice Make: Hammer!-**

Cuando la joven de cabello azul grito el nombre de su hechizo, por encima del joven de cabello negro con armadura termino apareciendo repentinamente un gran martillo de hielo, el cual comenzó a caer justamente hacia su objetivo. Pero antes de que el martillo de hielo de gran tamaño impactara contra Hen, Ikari apareció en medio del aire y con una fuerte patada destruyó fácilmente esa creación de hielo. Eso le permitió al joven de cabello negro irse sin problemas mientras que el joven de cabello naranja aterrizo en el suelo sin ninguna dificultad mientras Leo y Raine estaban muy impresionados por eso que acababan de ver.

-No puedo creerlo…apareció en medio del ataque de Raine repentinamente y además no tuvo problemas para destruirlo…- Reacciono la maga de hielo con gran impresión.

-Oigan, ustedes, ¿Acaso no escucharon? Dije que me encargaría yo solo de ustedes, así que no me ignoren. Si lo hacen puede que me enoje, y créanme cuando les digo…que no quieren verme enojado- Dijo Ikari con gran seriedad.

-Maldito, no te atrevas a amenazarnos ni a subestimarnos si crees que puedes derrotarnos tu solo. Te derrotaremos a ti primero, y luego iremos por tu compañero. Después de todo, aún tengo una gran cantidad de ira que sacar contra ustedes- Contesto el peliblanco en esa calle con gran ferocidad en su mirada.

-Sí, puedo notar tu ira, joven. Y algo me dice que la razón de tu ira no es porque sea tu enemigo, sino porque Hen y yo interrumpimos un momento muy importante para ti con esa chica a tu lado, ¿verdad?- Comento Ikari un poco calmado.

-¿Momento importante para mí?- Murmuro Leo abriendo sus ojos con un poco de confusión.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Raine-san, ¿A usted le gusta Tsuna o lo ama?- Pregunto Leo con gran seriedad en su mirada.

-Qu… ¿Qué si Raine le gusta Tsuna-sama o lo ama?... ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba Raine con gran sorpresa.

-Hay una gran diferencia-Hablo el serio Leo- Si usted ama a Tsuna, eso significa que esos sentimientos no cambiaran o serán remplazados. Pero si a usted solamente le gusta…eso significaría sus sentimientos pueden cambiar… ¿Verdad, Raine-san?-

Al momento en que el joven de cabello blanco que estaba parado a unos metros detrás de ella dijo esas palabras, Raine abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa mientras sus azules y largos cabellos se agitaban levemente por una pequeña pero fuerte brisa de viento y sus mejillas se tornaban levemente en un sonrojado tono rosado.

-Leo-kun… ¿Por qué sacas este tema tan de repente?- Preguntaba Raine en estado de Shock.

-Es que…Raine-san…a usted yo…-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡AH!- Reacciono Leo de repente tornándose todo de color rojo- ¡T-T-Te equivocas, M-Maldito! ¡E-E-Eso no…era nada importante!-

-Si tú lo dices…- Respondió Ikari tranquilamente mientras veía sin sorpresa al enrojecido y avergonzado peliblanco.

-Por cierto, Leo-kun, sé que este no es el mejor momento, ¿Pero qué era lo que iba a decirle a Raine?- Pregunto la peliazul oscura curiosa.

-¡No era nada, en serio! ¡Por favor centrémonos en la batalla, Raine-san!- Respondió el peliblanco todo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Si…- Dijo Raine con un poco de curiosidad.

-Me sorprende que esa chica no se dé cuenta de los obvios sentimientos de ese chico…para ser sincero creo que me da un poco de lastima por el- Pensó el joven pelianaranjado para después decir seriamente-…En todo caso, no interesa lo que yo piense. Ustedes tienen que morir…por Calm-sama-

Pero mientras que Leo y Raine estaban a punto de entrar en un feroz combate contra el calmado pero fiero Ikari, en otra de las calles de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, la cual se encontraba muy alejada de la posición de los magos de hielo, se encontraban tanto el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación junto con la usuaria de la magia de cuerpo celestial y re-equipar. Ambos solo se encontraban quietos mientras fijaban sus miradas hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Oye, Marcus, ¿Tu también escuchaste lo mismo que yo?- Preguntaba Alicia un poco seria.

-Si. Escuche como el sonido de un choque en aquella dirección, ¿Qué crees que será?- Respondió y pregunto el serio joven albino.

-No lo sé…pero sin duda tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿No puedes detectar a nadie en esa dirección, Marcus?- Pregunto la peliescarlata con un mechón azul.

-No, no puedo detectar el olfato de nadie viniendo de aquella dirección. Pero más bien, ni siquiera puedo detectar tu olor a pesar de que estas en frente mío- Contesto Marcus seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Reacciono Alicia con sorpresa.

-No lo sé…pero seguramente algo o alguien está impidiendo que yo o los otros Dragon Slayers podamos usar bien nuestros olfatos para que no podemos reunirnos- Explico el mago de rayos.

-¡Bravo! ¡Tenemos a un chico muy listo entre nosotros!-

Al momento de escuchar esa repentina voz masculina, Marcus y Alicia abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa pero no solamente por esa voz. Debido a que sus altos sentidos de peligro se agitaron con fuerza, los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail con gran rapidez y fuerza se impulsaron hacia sus respectivos lados derechos. Luego justamente en la zona del piso en donde ellos estaban antes, repentinamente cayo con gran fuerza una pequeña esfera de luz que al momento del choque contra el concreto causo una explosión de gran tamaño.

Tras esa explosión, tanto Marcus como Alicia para frenar su impulso colocaron sus manos en el suelo y tras detenerse, ambos dirigieron sus miradas en la dirección de donde había prevenido ese ataque. El joven albino y la joven peliescarlata observaron cómo encima de los escombros de un antiguo monumento que había en esa calle, ahora se encontraba un joven de cabello marrón muy sonriente y que de sus manos se liberaban leves rastros de humo.

-¡¿Un enemigo?!- Reacciono Alicia con sorpresa.

-¡¿Quién eres, maldito?!- Pregunto Marcus con gran ira.

-Ya que preguntas de esa manera tan amable, te responderé…Soy quien los asesinara- Contesto Usoka mientras sonreía.

Cuando el joven de cabello marrón dijo esas palabras, en sus dos manos comenzaron a reunirse diminutas estelas de luz dorada que eventualmente terminaron formando dos grandes esferas de esa misma luz. Usoka, con esas esferas de luz en sus manos, dio un gran salto para después lanzar la magia que se presentaba en sus manos en dirección a ambos magos de Fairy Tail. Marcus y Alicia, con rapidez se movieron de su posición y logrando esquivar el ataque de su repentino y misterioso enemigo, y además observaron cómo esas dos esferas de luz impactaron contra el suelo causando dos grandes explosiones como las de antes.

Después de haber visto esas explosiones, Alicia y Marcus fijaron sus serias miradas en el joven relajado de cabello marrón y ojos de color negro, el cual había aterrizado de pie en el suelo a unos metros de los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

-Eso con lo que nos atacó… ¿Fue magia de luz?- Se preguntaba Alicia muy atenta.

-Eso creo. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que este tipo se encontrara con mi prima, pero ya que eso no pasó…nosotros nos encargaremos de ti- Dijo Marcus con gran seriedad mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Apuesto que eres uno de los criminales que ataco la prisión del consejo, ¿Verdad? Esa es la única respuesta lógica para que nos atacaras y para que otra persona aparte de nuestro grupo este en esta antigua ciudad- Menciono Lisa seriamente.

-¡Nuevamente, Bravo! ¡Esa chica de ahí también es muy lista! ¡Sin duda ustedes dos forman una pareja estupenda!- Dijo Usoka muy feliz mientras aplaudía de una manera sarcástica.

-¡¿Pare…?! ¡Te equivocas, maldito! ¡Alicia y yo no formamos una pareja!- Respondió Marcus todo nervioso.

-¿Cómo que no, Marcus? Somos una pareja, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Alicia muy tranquila.

-¡¿EEEEHHH?! ¡¿Nosotros una pareja?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Alicia?!- Reacciono el joven albino con gran sorpresa y sonrojo.

-¿Cómo que de qué? Nos pusieron como una pareja para investigar, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- Respondió la hija de la séptima maestra con un poco de confusión.

-Ah…te refieres a eso…Tienes razón- Dijo Marcus entre leves risas de depresión.

-¿Are?...Parece que acabo de notar algo interesante…- Pensó Usoka para después decir en un asustado tono-… ¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Van a luchar los dos al mismo tiempo?! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No podre contra ambos!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora actúas todo asustado- Dijo Alicia preparada para luchar.

-No se preocupen…es solo una simple mentira…no pude evitar hacerlo-Hablo Usoka-...Pero ahora…comencemos el espectáculo-

De repente, el mentiroso miembro de Unique Oracion apareció en frente de Marcus con una gran velocidad e igual de rápido lanzo un puñetazo al joven albino con su puño derecho. Pero Marcus, aún más rápido que su enemigo, dio un gran salto que le permitió esquivar el golpe. Alicia por su parte, rápidamente se posiciono detrás de Usoka y en su mano izquierda hizo aparecer una afilada espada de acero. Con aquella espada, la joven de cabello escarlata y un mechón azul trato de cortar al joven de cabello marrón.

Pero antes de que el ataque de Alicia conectara, Usoka dio un gran salto que le permitió esquivarlo. La sorprendida Alicia y el atento Marcus, que ya había aterrizado en el suelo, observaron cómo su pelimarron enemigo, estando en el aire, nuevamente hizo que en sus dos manos aparecieran dos grandes esferas de luz dorada, pero estas eran de un tamaño muy superior a las anteriores.

 **-¡Glow Explosion!-**

Diciendo el nombre de su hechizo, Usoka disparo esas dos grandes esferas de luz hacia sus objetivos en el suelo. Marcus al ver como esas esferas de luz de gran tamaño, rápidamente hizo que en su mano derecha se reunirán ferozmente unos poderosos relámpagos. Mientras que Alicia velozmente dirigió su palma izquierda en dirección al ataque de su enemigo, y en ese instante una luz dorada rodeo su mano.

 **-¡Rairyu Hotengeki!-**

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

El joven albino lanzo de su mano derecha una gran ráfaga de relámpagos los cuales poseían la afilada forma de una lanza, mientras que la peliescarlarta con un mechón azul disparo de su mano izquierda una ráfaga de una luz estelar de gran tamaño. Los dos ataques de los magos de Fairy Tail chocaron respectivamente contra el ataque del mago de Unique Oracion. El fuerte choque de las magias provoco nuevamente una fuerte explosión en aquella zona de la ciudad.

La explosión de magias causo una densa nube de humo en esa zona pero cuando esta se despejo, los dos magos de Fairy Tail, los cuales una expresión muy seria, ahora conectaban sus miradas con la mirada del relajado y sonriente Usoka, el cual había aterrizado de pie en el suelo a unos cuantos metros en frente de ellos.

-Debo admitir que estoy un poco impresionado…parece que el consejo mágico no mando debiluchos a enfrentarnos como aquellos guardias de la prisión. Pero la que más me sorprende eres tú, chica- Comento el pelimarron sonriente.

-¿Yo?- Reacciono Alicia con confusión.

-Si. Hace un rato invocaste una espada, ¿Verdad? Además ese cabello escarlata…puede que seas la persona que nuestro alegre caballero está buscando- Respondió Usoka igual de sonriente.

-¿Alegre caballero? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntaba la peliescarlata con un mechón azul.

-¡Si tienen un asunto con Alicia, tendrán que pasar por mi primero, malditos!- Exclamo Marcus seriamente colocándose en frente de su compañera.

-Marcus…- Susurro Alicia un poco sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, chico rayo…Esa era mi intención desde un principio- Respondió Usoka un poco serio.

Mientras tanto, más o menos por el centro de la verdadera, antigua y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit se encontraban el calmado Macbeth y la atenta Sophia. Los dos magos que trabajaban para el consejo podían escuchar las fuertes explosiones que veían de diferentes lugares de la ciudad y sin ellos saberlo, eran provocadas por las feroces luchas de Alicia y Marcus contra Usoka y la de Raine y Leo contra Ikari. Actualmente, Macbeth y Sophia tenían sus miradas fijadas en una estela de humo que alcanzaba el artificial cielo azul y que comenzaba en una zona a los bordes de la ciudad.

-Humo y fuertes explosiones… ¿Acaso será una batalla? ¿Alguien se habrá encontrado con el enemigo?- Preguntaba Macbeth a su compañera.

-Eso creo. Puedo escuchar las voces de Marcus, Alicia, Leo y Raine…creo que ellos se encuentran luchando contra unos fuertes oponentes…pero no puedo escuchar bien…hay algo que no me deja escuchar bien- Contesto la pelimorada rojiza mientras trataba de concentrarse.

-¿Algo? ¿No sabes qué es?- Preguntaba el mago de ilusiones.

-No estoy segura…escucho como un fuerte zumbido por los alrededores que no me deja escuchar las demás cosas…pero no puedo localizar de qué lugar viene exactamente- Contesto Sophia con sus ojos cerrados para poder concentrarse más.

-Creo que yo puedo localizar el lugar de ese zumbido. Abre los ojos, Sophia- Dijo Macbeth tranquilamente.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Sophia con confusión.

Cuando la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación abrió sus ojos, observo como ella, el calmado Macbeth y una leve zona en donde estaban parados ahora estaba totalmente encerrada dentro de un nada transparente tornado de gran tamaño y el cual estaba totalmente hecho con lo que al parecer eran insectos. Los dos magos del consejo podían escuchar como de ese tornado provenían fuertes zumbidos que eran producidos por el batir unisonar de las alas de los millones de insectos.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Un tornado de…Insectos?- Preguntaba Sophia con gran confusión.

-Eso parece. Es posible que los estén controlando con magia para encerrarnos…la pregunta es, ¿Quién es quién los controla?- Preguntaba Macbeth con gran seriedad.

-Aquí está tu respuesta, humano creado por dios-

Al momento de escuchar esa voz femenina, ambos magos por parte del consejo mágico procedieron a levantar sus miradas en la dirección de donde había venido. Sus miradas fueron dirigidas hacia el techo de uno de los antiguos edificios que había dentro de ese tornado de insectos. En ese techo se encontraba sentada y con las piernas cruzadas una bella y seria mujer de cabello turquesa y ojos color azul oscuro.

-Una mujer… ¿Ella es quien controla todos esos insectos?- Preguntaba Sophia sorprendida al ver a la mujer.

-Eso creo…esta parece ser una magia muy interesante. Voy a suponer que tú eres parte del grupo que ataco la prisión del consejo y robo los pergaminos que indicaban la existencia de esta ciudad… ¿Me equivoco?- Menciono Macbeth con una leve sonrisa.

-No te equivocas, mis compañeros y yo hicimos todo eso y lo haríamos de nuevo si es lo que quiere Calm-sama- Respondió Mushi muy tranquila.

-¿Calm-sama?- Repitió Macbeth con curiosidad.

-Voy a suponer que ese tal Calm, que es algo como su líder, te envió a ti y a tus compañeros para la clásica de orden de "eliminen a los intrusos" ¿Verdad? Apuesto que tus compañeros están molestando a los míos y eso es lo que causa tantos fuertes sonidos por la ciudad. Si es así, tu solo viniste aquí a una cosa, ¿No?- Dijo Sophia seriamente.

-Si…para eliminarlos. Eres una chica muy lista, Sophia- Dijo la peliturquesa mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes mi nombre?- Preguntaba la pelimorada rojiza con impresión.

-Por supuesto que se tu nombre y el de tus compañeros también. Después de todo, mis lindos insectos no les han quitado la vista de encima desde que comenzaron a acercarse a la cueva en donde pusimos al Wyvern. Debo admitir que estoy un poco impresionada de que lo hayan derrotado- Contesto la miembro de Unique Oracion muy tranquila.

-Maldición, nos han estado vigilando sin que nosotros lo supiéramos. Parece que Ur y Serena tenían razón…esos insectos eran muy molestos- Comento Sophia con frustración.

-Exactamente. Gracias a que los he visto luchar antes será fácil eliminarlos, y asi yo me podre ganar un poco del aprecio de Calm-sama, el cual Hana no merece- Dijo Mushi un poco molesta.

Tras dichas palabras, la joven de cabello turquesa, de repente procedió a levantar su brazo derecho hacia adelante. En la misma piel de ese brazo, misteriosa y repentinamente aparecieron ligeros agujeros deformes, pero sin duda lo más sorprendente fue como de esos agujeros comenzaron a surgir un centenar de insectos, todos de un color azabache y con pequeñas alas que se movían a gran velocidad produciendo un leve zumbido.

Cuando esos insectos, que eran diferentes a los que conformaban el gran tornado que conformaba la zona, salieron del cuerpo de la calmada Mushi, ellos a continuación se dirigieron a toda velocidad en dirección a los dos magos del consejo en el suelo de las calles, los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡¿Los insectos salen de su cuerpo?! ¡Qué asco!- Exclamo Sophia asqueada.

-¡No es momento para esas cosas, Sophia! ¡Atenta! ¡Vienen hacia nosotros!- Dijo el serio Macbeth retrocediendo unos pasos atrás.

-¡Si! ¡Lo sé!- Respondió la determinada pelimorada rojiza.

Los dos magos del consejo comenzaron a retroceder velozmente para tomar distancia de los negros insectos que se acercaban volando a ellos con gran velocidad. Mientras retrocedían, Sophia de inmediato cubrió sus manos con una flameante sustancia de un toxico color morado y rojo.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Hogo!-**

Sophia con rapidez movió sus brazos hacia adelante y en forma de cruz, y eso provoco que la energía venenosa que en sus manos se presentara se extendiera y formara una gran muralla de veneno, con la cual los insectos azabaches chocaron. Pero Sophia abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al ver como esos mismos insectos terminaron saliendo del lado en que ella estaba del escudo veneno. Luego en unos instantes, la joven maga de veneno se encontraba rodeada de pies a cabeza por un centenar de insectos voladores, y mientras lo era, también podía sentir como sus fuerzas se agotaban más a cada segundo.

-M-Maldición…estas plagas…están absorbiendo….mi poder mágico…- Decía Sophia con dificultad siendo obligada por su debilidad a arrodillarse en el suelo.

 **-¡Dark Rondo!-**

Cuando se escuche el nombre de ese hechizo dicho por una voz masculina seria, de repente todos los insectos que cubrían a Sophia fueron golpeados y eliminados por diminutas pero múltiples y poderosas ráfagas de energía verde. Al ver como sus insectos fueron eliminados, Mushi un poco molesta fijo su mirada de ojos azules oscuro en la dirección en que había venido esa magia y observo que el que la había lanzado había sido el calmado Macbeth, el cual se acercó a su compañero.

-La magia que uso ese hombre…fue magia oscura-Pensaba Mushi- ¿Así que puede usar otra magia aparte de la magia de reflector que uso contra el Wyvern? Esto es molesto. Bueno, era de esperar que no lucharan en serio contra un lagarto superdesarrollado. De todas maneras, tengo que apresurarme en eliminar a estos tipos, antes de que sus compañeros que no están luchando se vean atraídos por la batalla. Si se reúnen, será un problema eliminarlos a todos-

-¿Estas bien, Sophia?- Pregunto Macbeth calmadamente.

-Si…Gracias, Macbeth. Por favor, tenga cuidado con esos insectos…al parecer pueden absorber el poder mágico de su objetivo- Respondió Sophia un poco debilitada.

-Entendido. Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso antes? Tu veneno debió haber aniquilado a esos simples insectos en el momento en que los toco, pero ellos lo atravesaron sin ningún efecto- Comento el pelinegro con blanco curioso.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que paso…Pero parece que esos insectos tienen más trucos escondidos que simplemente absorber el poder mágico…Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado- Dijo Sophia colocándose de pie y lista para luchar.

-¿Tener cuidado? Eso es imposible para ustedes…-Hablo Mushi- En este mundo…no hay ningún ser viviente que no pueda ser tocado por un insecto-

Mientras que Macbeth y Sophia estaban a punto de comenzar su batalla contra Mushi en la leve zona de la ciudad que estaba atrapada en el interior de un tornado de insectos, los demás magos en la subterránea ciudad y que no se encontraban en luchas, ya no avanzaban. Uno de esos grupos de magos era el que estaba conformado por Sonia, Ryos, Ur y Pantherlily. Cada uno de ellos podía escuchar o el sonidos de las explosiones o el fuerte zumbido provocado por el batir de las alas de los millones de insectos.

-Desde hace un rato hay varios sonidos fuertes por toda la ciudad… ¿Qué serán?- Preguntaba Ur curiosa.

-Si me preguntan suena como que hay varias personas que se están divirtiendo como todos unos hombres- Dijo Sophia sonriente.

-¿Divirtiendo?- Repitió la pelirosa con un mechón blanco con confusión.

-Se refiere hay gente luchando, la pregunta es, ¿Quiénes serán? ¿No puedes saberlo por el aroma, Ryos?- Preguntaba Pantherlily tan serio como siempre.

-No, no puedo. Por alguna razón no puedo detectar ningún aroma…ni siquiera los de ustedes que están tan cerca de mí. Es posible que algo o alguien hayan hecho algo para que no se sientan los aromas- Contesto Ryos un poco disgustado.

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación no sabía cuánta razón tenía con respecto a lo de los aromas en el aire. Sin ellos saberlo, detrás de algunas rocas, arboles e interiores de las casas de la ciudad de los Nirvir, habían crecido repentinamente unas extrañas flores que al momento de florecer liberaban un extraño humo invisible que nadie podía ver. Pero además también había diminutos insectos volando por diferentes zonas de la ciudad, mientras que de la parte posterior de su cuerpo soltaban un gas también invisible por el aire.

-Pero dejando de lado el asunto de los aromas, ¿Deberíamos ir en la dirección en que vienen esos fuertes sonidos?- Preguntaba Sonia con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que deberíamos ir…si no me equivoco, creo que algunos de los sonidos provienen de la dirección en que fueron Raine y Leo- Comento la hermana gemela del mago de hielo de Lamia Scale.

-Yo también creo que deberíamos ir…pero solo por si acaso, revisa lo que está pasando desde el aire, Lily- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

-Entendido- Contesto Lily extendiendo sus alas.

Pero antes de que el enano Exceed negro pudiera alzarse en vuelo, todos los miembros de ese grupo se quedaron quietos al escuchar algo realmente raro a su alrededor. Ellos escuchaban el sonido de lo que al parecer eran varios y fuertes pasos tocando el antiguo suelo de la ciudad de los Nirvit y además acercarse más y más a su posición actual.

-Ese sonido… ¿Pasos?- Comento Ur atenta.

-Se siente como si alguien se acercara hacia acá…Y parece que son muchos- Dijo Sonia seriamente.

-¡Todos prepárense!- Grito Lily igual de serio.

Después de gritar esas palabras, de repente todo el cuerpo del pequeño Exceed negro comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Mientras era cubierto por ese brillo, el cuerpo de Lily comenzó a cambiar. Se pudo observar como el comenzó a crecer en altura y ancho. Su cuerpo se volvió mucho más musculoso y robusto. Cuando el brillo ceso, Pantherlily se había transformado en un musculoso hombre-pantera que llevaba puesto unos pantalones grises. Además la pequeña espada que Lily cargaba en su espalda, cuando la tomo con sus manos, esta se volvió de un gran tamaño y filo.

Rápidamente, ese grupo de magos junto sus espaldas y tenían sus afiladas y atentas miradas dirigidas a todas las calles que los rodeaban y que eran de donde provenían esos sonidos. Tras unos minutos Ryos, Ur, Sonia y Lily observaron como de los callejones y esquinas que rodeaban la zona de la ciudad en donde ellos estaban surgieron los provocadores de las múltiples y firmes pisadas en el suelo. Resultaron ser unos extraños seres humanoides que al parecer estaban hechos de un material parecido al acero.

Esos seres humanos hechos de acero eran de distintas formas y tamaño, algunos eran altos, otros bajos, algunos delgados y otros musculosos y de gran tamaño, pero lo que todos tenían en común era unas lacrimas brillantes en sus pechos y algunos símbolos en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Todos esos centenares de seres humanoides de acero estaban cubiertos del cuello para abajo con unas túnicas negras y además en sus manos tenían toda clase de armas como espadas, escudos, lanzas e incluso pistolas.

Al ver como todos esos seres humanoides de acero aparecieron y no tardaron en rodear sus rutas de escape, el grupo de magos no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Q-¿Qué son esas cosas?- Preguntaba Ryos sorprendido.

-Parece que son alguna clase de marionetas mágicas de gran tamaño o algo así. Tal vez son alguna forma de defensa que tenían los Nirvit cuando vivían aquí- Sugirió Ur igual de sorprendida.

-¡¿Pero porque rayos se activan ahora?! ¡¿Y porque vienen hacia nosotros?! ¡Si no hemos hecho nada!- Exclamo Sonia furiosa.

-Tal vez el enemigo sea quien los esté usando para intentar eliminarnos- Respondió el musculoso Lily.

-¡Pues que sigan intentando! ¡Unos simples muñecos no van a detenernos!- Dijo Ryos sonriendo confiadamente.

-¡Si! ¡Necesitan otros mil de estas basuras para al menos hacerme sudar!- Apoyo Sonia igual de confiada.

-Mi magia no es muy buena contra seres no vivientes que no tienen sensaciones…y todavía no he perfeccionado muy bien esa otra magia…pero hare lo que pueda- Dijo Ur seriamente.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo el serio Pantherlily.

Los cuatro fuertes magos con gran entusiasmo y seriedad se lanzaron al combate contra las armadas y grandes marionetas mágicas que los rodeaban. Mientras tanto, en otra zona de la ciudad se encontraban detenidos, un cierto Exceed azul y una pequeña niña rubia, ambos magos de Fairy Tail.

-Oye, Happy, ¿Soy yo o desde hace un rato se escuchan varios sonidos fuertes por toda la ciudad?- Preguntaba Lucia confusa.

-Creo que si…suenan sonidos como de explosiones y choques… ¿Alguien se encontrara luchando?- Preguntaba Happy un poco preocupado.

-¡No puede ser…tal vez…!- Dijo Lucia de repente muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucia?- Preguntaba Happy preocupado.

-¡Tal vez de que Leo-san confesara sus sentimientos Raine-san, esta los rechazo debido a que está enamorada de mi hermano y dentro de su ira, Leo-san fue a buscar pelea con mi hermano!- Exclamo la maga celestial sorprendida.

-No creo que eso sea lo que esté pasando…más bien, creo que dejaste volar demasiado tu imaginación...tal vez ya leíste demasiado de las novelas de tu madre- Comento Happy con una gota de sudor bajando por sus peludas mejillas.

-¿Y qué es lo que tu sugieres que sea, Happy?- Preguntaba la niña rubia curiosa.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver- Dijo el Exceed azul sacando sus alas.

Happy se posiciono detrás de la hermana menor de su compañero para tomarla por la parte trasera de su ropa y alzar vuelo, pero tras escuchar un extraño sonido, los dos miembros de Fairy Tail dirigieron sus miradas hacia un par de casas de la ciudad que estaban en frente de ellos. Cuando lo hicieron, Lucia y Happy observaron como de repente en el techo de aquellas casas habían aparecido unos cañones de gran tamaño que tenían su mirada apuntada hacia ellos.

La niña rubia y el gato azul alado luego observaron como en la punta de esos dos cañones que lucían muy tecnológicos y un poco antiguos, comenzó a reunirse brillantes estelas de poder mágico en el aire y formaron una esfera de energía de gran tamaño.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron Happy y Lucia inexpresivos.

Ese par de grandes cañones dispararon hacia los dos miembros de Fairy Tail en el suelo, dos grandes y destructivas ráfagas de energía mágica. Lucia y Happy al ver esa destructiva energía acercarse a ellos, no pudieron evitar asustarse. Con rapidez, el Exceed azul tomo a la niña rubia por su espalda y ambos se elevaron rápidamente, logrando esquivar las ráfagas de energía que terminaron chocando contra el suelo causo un enorme hoyo que asusto aún más a Lucia y Happy.

Los dos cañones en el techo de esas casas, como si tuvieran vida propia, redirigieron su mirada hacia la zona del aire en donde estaba volando Happy que cargaba a Lucia, y además en otras en otros techos de otras casas que estaban en la cercanía de esa zona, también procedieron a aparecer más de esos tecnológicos cañones de gran tamaño. Todos los cañones disparaban con ritmos diferentes, grandes y veloces ráfagas de energía mágica, las cuales Happy y Lucia muy asustados esquivaban.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué hay cañones escondidos en los techos de las casas?! ¡¿Y porque nos están disparando?!- Preguntaba Lucia aterrada mientras era sujetada por Happy.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Estoy ocupado intentado no morir!- Exclamo el asustado Happy esquivando las ráfagas de energía lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Vámonos a buscar a mi hermano, Happy! ¡Sácanos de aquí!- Dijo Lucia aún más asustada al ver como uno de esos rayos paso muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡AYE, SIR!- Contesto el Exceed con todas sus fuerzas.

Happy, cargando a la asustada Lucia, comenzó a volar a toda velocidad a una dirección que los alejaría lo más posible de aquella zona llena de disparos, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, uno de los cañones en tierra disparo una ráfaga de energía, que aunque no le dio directamente a ninguno de los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, los rozo y la fuerte agitación provoco que ambos comenzaran a caer.

-¡Happy!- Grito Lucia mientras caía.

-¡Lucia!- Grito Happy mientras caía.

El Exceed azul tardo unos segundos en volver a estabilizarse y sacar sus alas, y cuando lo hizo, se dirigió volando a toda velocidad para rescatar a su compañera, pero esta ya estaba muy cerca del suelo y parecía que Happy no iba a llegar a tiempo. Pero antes de que Lucia tocara el antiguo pero duro concreto, una de sus llaves doradas comenzó a brillar fuertemente por sí sola, y ese brillo se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la pequeña niña de doce años.

Cuando ese brillo ceso, Happy observo sorprendido como Lucia ya no se encontraba cayendo, sino que se encontraba entre los cómodos brazos de un joven vestido con un traje negro con corbata roja, que usaba lentes y que poseía un cabello de color naranja, puntiagudo y que en algunas partes parecía tener orejas de gato. Lucia, que tenía sus ojos cerrados debido al miedo, procedió a abrirlos y cuando vio a la persona que la había salvado se alegró mucho al igual que el Exceed azul en el aire.

-¡LOKIIII!- Gritaron Happy y Lucia con gran tanta felicidad que incluso soltaban una cascada de lágrimas por sus ojos.

-Parece que tenemos una peligrosa situación aquí. ¿No estas herida, Lucia?- Preguntaba el espíritu celestial de Leo sonriente.

-¡Gracias a ti! ¡Muchas por aparecer!- Decía Lucia abrazando al espíritu celestial, y sin que este lo supiera secando sus lágrimas y mocos en su ropa.

-Como siempre apareciendo en los momentos justos, Loke. Esa habilidad de venir al mundo humano por su cuenta sin duda es útil…- Dijo Happy relajado pero después se dio cuenta de cómo los cañones siguieron disparando frenéticamente, y el volvió a volar rápidamente para esquivarlos- ¡Ayúdenme!-

-¡Loki, por favor, ¿podrías destruir esos cañones?!- Preguntaba la seria Lucia bajando de los brazos de su espíritu.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hare!-Hablo Loki-¡No puedo dejar ileso aquello que trata de lastimar a la dueña de mi llave e hija de la antigua y sexy dueña!-

-Voy a fingir que no escuche eso… ¡Así que ve, Loki!- Ordeno Lucia apuntando su dedo hacia los cañones.

Sin dudar y con sus firmes puños siendo cubiertos por la brillante luz dorada de Regulus, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león comenzó a avanzar velozmente en dirección a los cañones mágicos que trataban de lastimar a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail. Mientras tanto, en una de las calles de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit se encontraban detenidas de su caminar las hermanas dragones de Sabertooth y sus confiables compañeros Exceed.

-Esos sonidos de hace rato… ¿Eran cañones?- Preguntaba Sorano confusa.

-Lo eran. Sin duda ese era el sonido del disparo de unos cañones, y a juzgar por el fuerte sonido, eran unos muy grandes. Además desde hace un rato se escuchan fuertes explosiones desde varias zonas de la ciudad. Creo que nuestros amigos se encontraron con unas personas no tan amistosas- Contesto Lisa seriamente.

-¿Serán los criminales?- Menciono Sorano seriamente.

-Tal vez…Pero en todo caso, debemos apresurarnos en ir a ver al menos una de esas zonas. Si nuestros compañeros se encuentran ahí, pueden que estén en problemas y pueden necesitar nuestra ayuda- Dijo la rubia con gran seriedad.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde sonriente.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos eso?!- Dijo de repente el sorprendido Lector que se encontraba volando unos metros por encima de sus compañeros y con su mirada apuntada hacia otra dirección.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo malo, Lector-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano levantando la mirada.

-Te ves muy nervioso, Lector. ¿Acaso viste algo interesante?- Preguntaba Lisa también levantando la mirada.

-¡No es nada interesante, sino asqueroso! ¡En el centro de la ciudad hay muchos insectos que están formando un tornado muy grande!- Contesto el gato rojo mientras volaba.

-¿Muchos insectos formando un tornado? Eso sin duda es extraño. Dirijámonos allá primero- Sugirió la pelinegra del grupo seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a un lugar lleno de insectos, Sorano-chan? ¿Es que acaso no te da asco?- Preguntaba Lisa como un poco aterrada.

-Claro que me da…pero somos magas de Sabertooth, ¿Verdad? No podemos dejarnos asustar por algo como eso. Pero, ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Lisa-chan? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los insectos?- Preguntaba Sorano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-C-Claro que no tengo miedo…es solo que tuve una experiencia traumática con insectos y lo sabes- Respondió la chica rubia desviando la mirada.

-Sí, lo sé. Es imposible olvidarlo-Hablo Sorano entre leves risas- Como olvidar que cuando eras niña y practicabas tu magia por primera vez, fuiste rodeada de pies a cabeza por insectos ya que ellos al parecer creían que eras una luz muy grande. Fue muy gracioso-

-¡N-No te rías!- Dijo Lisa apenada y un poco molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero en cualquier caso, Lisa-chan…Tenemos que ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos. Tendrás que aguantar un rato esa "experiencia traumática"- Dijo la seria Sorano mientras sonreía.

-S-Si…lo sé. Vamos- Respondió Lisa quejosa pero determinada.

-¡Sí!- Apoyaron los sonrientes y serios compañeros Exceeds de las chicas Dragon Slayers.

Pero antes de que los miembros de Sabertooth pudieran comenzar a avanzar, todos ellos se percataron como de repente como en cada uno de los techos de las antiguas casas que decoraban aquella calle de la antigua ciudad de los Nirvit, aparecieron al menos un par de grandes cañones, los cuales tenían sus punterías apuntadas a Lisa, Sorano, Frosch y Lector.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaron los miembros de Sabertooth con gran sorpresa

Todos esos cañones, de inmediato dispararon feroces y grandes ráfagas de energía mágica, y todos los disparos iban dirigidos a los seres en aquella calle, los cuales comenzaron a esquivarlos rápidamente. Sorano y Lisa, mientras sostenían a sus respectivos Exceeds, corrían a toda velocidad por aquella calle para tratar de alejarse de los cañones pero las ráfagas de energía que causaban fuertes explosiones en diferentes lugares no se los permitían.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡¿De dónde rayos salieron esos cañones?! ¡¿Y porque nos están disparando?!- Preguntaba Lisa furiosa mientras cargaba a Lector y al mismo tiempo esquivaba difícilmente las ráfagas mágicas disparadas por los grandes cañones.

-¡Eso cañones…tal vez sean…alguna forma de defensa de la ciudad…!- Contesto Sorano en la misma situación que su compañera.

-Es bueno saberlo… ¡Pero eso todavía no explica porque rayos esas cosas nos están atacando si nosotros no hemos hecho nada!- Exclamo Lisa aún más furiosa.

-¡Eso no lo sé, pero será mejor que hagamos algo respecto a esos cañones, Lisa-chan!- Dijo la seria Sorano mientras esquivaba los disparos mágicos con el asustado Frosch entre sus brazos.

-¡Si! ¡Aplastémoslos!- Apoyo Lisa con gran determinación.

Las dos magas de Sabertooth estaban dispuestas a acabar con aquellos cañones mágicos que las atacaban, mientras tanto, había un último grupo de magos que no tenía problemas hasta ahora pero que habían detenido su caminar en dirección al gran castillo de oro que había en el centro de la ciudad.

Por los bordes de la subterránea, antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, se encontraban Serena y Tsuna que podían observar desde su posición como desde distintas zonas de la ciudad se elevaba hacia el artificial cielo un denso humo negro, proveniente de las explosiones que ocurrían en distintos lugares.

-Todo ese humo y destrucción… ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡Los demás… ¿Estarán bien?!- Preguntaba Serena con preocupación.

-Seguramente lo están…no…Yo sé que lo están. Todos ellos son fuertes- Contesto Tsuna seriamente.

-Sí, tienes razón. Y dime, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora, Tsuna?- Preguntaba la pelinegra un poco dudosa.

-¡Pues obviamente iremos a los lugares de donde vienen esas explosiones! ¡No sé lo que están haciendo, pero seguramente se están divirtiendo! ¡No voy a dejar que ellos sean los únicos que se entretengan!- Contesto el animado pelirosa con gran emoción en su mirada.

-No creo que se estén divirtiendo en este momento…Pero tienes razón, debemos ir allá- Apoyo Serena con una sonrisa.

Tras decidirlo, los dos seres con genes demoniacos en su interior estaban a punto de avanzar con dirección hacia la zona de donde provenían las explosiones más cercanas, pero antes de que pudieran hacer eso, algo los detuvo. Tsuna y Serena observaron como de los callejones que decoraban la calle en donde ellos se encontraban, de repente comenzaron a salir seres humanoides de distintas tamaños y formas y que traían diferentes tipos de armas entre sus manos. Esas marionetas eran las mismas que molestaban al grupo de Ryos, Ur, Sonia y Lily.

No tardo mucho para que los sorprendidos Tsuna y Serena estuvieran atrapados en un pequeño círculo formado por los cientos de marionetas mágicas de acero que cargaban armas entre sus manos, tenían una lacrimas activas en sus pechos y vestían túnicas negras.

-Pero que… ¿Marionetas mágicas? Y además son muchas…- Comento Serena pegando su espalda con la de Tsuna.

-Me da igual lo que sean, no parecen que vengan solamente a saludar- Dijo Tsuna con una fiera mirada.

-I-Intrusos…Eliminar…Intrusos…- Decían algunas de esas marionetas mágicas con algo de dificultad.

-En eso te apoyo. Tal vez sean alguna clase de seguridad antigua de los Nirvit…tal vez los demás también se encuentran luchando contra estas cosas. Parece que no quieren que nadie esté en esta ciudad y quieren intentar sacarnos…de la mala manera- Sugiero la seria Serena tomando el bastón de platino que colgaba de su cinturón, y el cual volvió a su tamaño normal de lucha.

-¡Pues que lo sigan intentando!- Dijo el sonriente Tsuna mientras rodeaba su puño derecho de candentes llamas- ¡Un montón de basura antigua no va a detenerme! ¡Ya que son marionetas espero que me entretengan un buen rato ya que ya estoy más que encendido!-

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, sin dudarlo y con gran emoción se lanzó a luchar contra aquellas marionetas mágicas de acero. Y por supuesto, la demonio de los libros de Zeref, usando su bastón que le permitía usar el poder de su maldición sin transformarse, fue a apoyarlo. Así, cada uno de los magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, y del consejo se encontraban en una intensa lucha.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En el último piso del castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba un cierto joven rubio que era miembro del grupo recientemente nombrado Unique Oracion. En las paredes de ese piso habían algunas celdas con barrotes, también había varias mesas con aparatos mágicos y científicos y muchos libros, además en el centro de esa amplia habitación se encontraba posicionada una enorme lacrima de color negro conectada tanto al antiguo techo como al viejo y sucio suelo.

A unos metros delante de esa enorme lacrima, se localizaba el joven rubio estando de pie y que se encontraba haciendo algo muy raro. Ese joven de nombre Yoku se encontraba moviendo sus dedos a una gran velocidad debido a que oprimía lo que parecían ser los botones de un tablero totalmente hecho de energía mágica de color amarilla. Ese tablero se encontraba flotando en frente de unas tres pantallas circulares que también flotaban mágicamente.

De dos de esas pantallas se podían ver lo que parecían ser el interior y el funcionamiento de las marionetas mágicas y los cañones mágicos que había en distintas zonas de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit. Y en la tercera pantalla mágica flotante se podían apreciar las imágenes en movimiento de los magos en la ciudad que luchaban ferozmente contra los distintos sistemas de seguridad que se encontraban en la subterránea ciudad. Observando esas imágenes y oprimiendo los botones del tablero de energía, el joven rubio no podía evitar sonreír.

-Esto es increíble-Hablo Yoku- Los Nirvit sí que tenían un gran talento para crear cosas increíbles. No solamente fue Hea, el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad a pesar de cientos de años sin usarse, sigue funcionando de un modo sorprendente. Tal vez no los elimine, pero la seguridad de la ciudad distraerá lo suficiente a los demás intrusos de los que mis compañeros no pueden encargarse por el momento. Pero debo admitir…que tener el control sobre un poder así…se siente bien-

-Oye, mocoso-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Yoku un poco sorprendido.

Al momento de escuchar esa voz, el joven de cabello rubio volteo la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por antorchas, y observo como esas palabras habían provenido de una de las celdas en aquella pared. Más específicamente, habían provenido del grande y musculoso hombre de ojos blancos que ocultaba el resto de su apariencia en las sombras dentro de la celda.

-¡Ah, tu! ¡Me había olvidado que estabas ahí encerrado!- Dijo Yoku mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa.

Al darse cuenta nuevamente de la existencia del hombre que él había traído ahí desde la prisión del consejo mágico y tras colocar toda la seguridad de la ciudad de los Nirvit en modo automático, Yoku dejo de oprimir los botones del tablero mágico de energía flotante, el cual desapareció junto con los monitores de energía, y se posiciono en frente de aquella celda.

-Desde hace un rato estas dejaste de gritar y de golpear los barrotes, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, amigo? ¿Ya te cansaste de insultar y de tratar de escarpar?- Preguntaba el rubio en un tono sarcástico.

-No me llames amigo, desgraciado. Yo…quiero hacer un trato contigo- Dijo ese hombre encerrado y oculto entre las sombras en un serio tono.

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?- Preguntaba Yoku curioso.

-Pero solo para confirmar…unos momentos atrás, una mujer que era tu compañera dijo que habían entrado unos intrusos a esta ciudad subterránea en donde estamos, ¿Verdad? ¿Y que dos de esos intrusos eran miembros de Sabertooth acompañados por dos gatos que también eran miembros?- Preguntaba el hombre todavía muy serio.

-¿Sabertooth? Si…recuerdo que Mushi dijo que algunos intrusos pertenecían a ese gremio. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú tienes un profundo pasado y rencor con ese gremio, ¿Verdad?-

-Maldito…No solamente me encerraste aquí, ¿Sino que también investigaste sobre mi pasado?-

-Pero no te enojes. Solamente lo hice para ver si podía averiguar porque la mitad de tu poder mágico es diferente de los humanos. Después de todo si no hubiera sido por ti, posiblemente no hubiéramos averiguado como funciona Hea. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Para qué quieres confirmar si hay magos de Sabertooh aquí en la ciudad? ¿Tienen que ver con trato?-

-Tienen mucho que ver…Dos miembros de Sabertooth acompañados por gatos…sé muy bien quienes son. Quiero que me liberes de esta celda, pero no te preocupes no te hará nada a ti o a tus compañeros. Lo que quiero es que me digas la posición de esos magos de Sabertooth y me dejes salir del castillo para ir a matarlos yo mismo-

-Que proposición más interesante, pero se te olvido una cosa, grandote, ¿Qué ganaría yo dejándote salir de aquí? Aunque ahora estén ocupados, mis compañeros eventualmente se ocuparan de las magas de Sabertooth, así que no necesitaran tu ayuda. Además si te libero solamente por mi cuenta, puede que Calm-sama se enoje conmigo-

-Tu compañera también dijo que en los intrusos también había magos de Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad? No deberían subestimarlos. Puede que tu grupo que no es muy grande tenga problemas para encargarse de ellos, así que necesitaran toda la ayuda que puedan. Además…algo me dice que a ti te gustaría causar problemas que molesten a ese hombre al que tú llamas Calm-

-¿Are? ¿Estás diciendo que a mí me gustaría causarle problemas a Calm-sama? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?-

-Cualquiera que te mire bien a esos ojos de zorro tuyos se daría cuenta. A ti no te gusta estar bajo órdenes de ese hombre…Parece que le tienes odio. Se nota que eres una persona que solo disfruta cumpliendo sus propios objetivos y deseos-

-Que cruel eres, amigo…pero no puedo decir que no tienes razón. Pero te equivocas en una cosa…yo no le tengo odio o ira a Calm-sama…más bien, no me importa nada referente a ese hombre o al resto de mis "hermanos"…-

Mientras hablaba, el sonriente Yoku saco de su bolsillo una llave un poco oxidada y la cual inserto en el interior de la cerradura de la celda en donde estaba encerrado el sombrío hombre de gran tamaño. Con la llave en el interior de la cerradura, el joven de cabello rubio comenzó a girarla lentamente.

-…Es solo que desde el momento en que fui creado, he sentido algo raro…-Hablo Yoku-…Sentía como en mi interior había un vacío. Sentía que me faltaba algo que llenara ese vacío. Asi que para eliminar esa sensación, busque algo que llenara el vacío. Aprendí de las emociones, aprendí una magia muy poderosa, aprendí cada cosa que había en los libros antiguos que el hombre llamado Brain poseía, aprendí el funcionamiento de las cosas creadas por los Nirvit…pero aun así…nada llenaba el vacío. Pero el día en que primera vez salí al exterior sin permiso…sentí que esa sensación se llenaba-

-¿Qué? ¿Salir al exterior lleno el vacío que sentías?- Preguntaba el hombre encerrado curioso.

-No, eso no fue-Continuo hablando Yoku- Cuando regrese a la base desde el exterior, Calm-sama y mis compañeros se enojaron conmigo por salir sin permiso al exterior y me regañaron bastante. Pero cuando observe las caras de disgusto que poseían mis compañero y Calm-sama que siempre lucia calmado…por primera vez desde que fue creado, el vacío en mi pecho había desapareció. En ese momento lo comprendí…lo que yo quería en realidad. Cuando una persona sufría…llenaba mi vacío. El disgusto, la tristeza, el odio, el miedo y la ira de los demás…eran mi alegría y placer…-

El joven de cabello rubio que se encontraba sonriendo placenteramente término de girar la llave en la cerradura, y en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la celda abrirse. Con la celda abierta, el musculoso hombre de ojos blanco procedió a caminar hacia adelante para salir.

-…Descubrí que yo no era más que un joven avaricioso por caos-Hablo Yoku- También descubrí que los planes de "paz eterna" de Calm-sama no concordaban conmigo para nada. Yo tenía unos planes preparados para oponerme a Calm-sama cuando el momento lo requiriera…pero gracias a esos intrusos, tendré que adelantar un poco antes esos planes, pero no por eso van a dejar de ser menos divertidos para mí. El primer paso para mi plan…serás tú, grandote-

Mientras tanto, en otra de las habitaciones del castillo en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvit. Esa habitación era la más o menos iluminada habitación central llena de cerámica en paredes, suelos y techos y con seis grandes pilares decorándola, sin mencionar que en el centro de la habitación había un trono de piedra, en el cual estaba sentado la única persona en esa habitación. Esa persona era un hombre de largos cabellos plateados y cubierto con una capa negra, en otras palabras, era Calm.

Pero estando sentado en ese trono, Calm parecía un poco diferente a antes. Sus profundos y tranquilos ojos de color negro estaban siendo cubiertos por una leve sombra producida por el fleco de su plateado cabello, su frente y mejillas estaban un poco cubiertas por un sudor de nerviosismo, sus manos puestas en los extremos del trono se encontraban un poco temblorosas, y a pesar de estar completamente solo en la habitación, sus labios se movían como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

-Detente…- Susurraba Calm débilmente.

 _-…De..de…-_

-Detente…- Repitió Calm un poco más fuerte.

 _-…Destru…Des…-_

-Ya deja de decir eso…- Dijo el peliplateado en un tono un poco nervioso.

 _-…Destruir…Destruir todo…-_

-Ya no lo digas…- Dijo Calm apretando con su mano los extremos del trono con tal fuerza que comenzaba a agrietarlos.

- _Destruir todo…Destruye todo…-_

-¡Ya cállate!-Exclamo Calm con gran fuerza-Yo no hare eso…yo soy esa clase de persona…Yo…Yo soy…-

Pero el líder del grupo llamado Unique Oracion dejo de hablar cuando escucho como de repente la gran puerta de madera de la habitación comenzaba a abrirse. Calm levanto su mirada de ojos negros hacia la puerta, y observo como por esta, una bella joven de largo cabello purpura claro e inexpresivos ojos rojizos había entrado a la habitación. Mientras esa chica se posicionaba unos metros en frente del trono, Calm de inmediato volvió a colocar su tranquila expresión de siempre.

-Hana… ¿Ha que has venido?- Preguntaba Calm a la chica a unos metros de su trono.

-No hay una razón especifica…pero lo he escuchado hablando agitadamente hace unos segundos, ¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo, Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Hana tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-No…nada especial, solamente tuve un contratiempo, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Pero ya que estas aquí, Hana, ve a ver si Yoku ya ha localizado la posición de la fuente de poder mágico que necesitamos para Hea- Dijo Calm seriamente.

-Como usted ordene, Calm-sama- Contesto la pelipupura claro haciendo una leve reverencia y luego dándose la vuelta.

La usuaria de maga controladora de plantas comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta, y cuando se posiciono en frente de ella y estaba a punto de abrirla, Hana con una mirada un poco baja nuevamente se dio la vuelta y dirigio su mirada de ojos rojos hacia su líder.

-Calm-sama…en serio, ¿Usted se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Hana en un tono preocupado.

-Sí, lo estoy. No tienes que preocuparte, Hana…pero, gracias- Contesto Calm sorprendentemente mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Ante la respuesta de ese hombre de cabello plateado, Hana no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente en sus mejillas pero al mismo tiempo apretó su puño derecho con frustración, sin que su líder se diera cuenta. Después de eso, la inexpresiva chica de cabello purpura claro simplemente salió de la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo, Calm con un poco de duda saco de su bolsillo derecho un pequeño frasco, el poseía en su interior un líquido de color azul.

Tras quitar apresuradamente la tapa de ese frasco entre sus manos, Calm rápidamente se bebió de un sorbo todo el líquido que había en él. Después de eso, el peliplateado no podía evitar respirar de una manera un poco agitada mientras de sus labios colgaba un leve hilo de ese líquido azul.

-Maldición, esta medicina que tranquiliza la mente es tan asquerosa como siempre-Pensaba Calm mientras respiraba agitadamente-Pero asquerosa o no, beberé incluso más de lo necesario si me permite seguir siendo quien soy. No puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar lo mismo por lo que Brain me encerró 40 años dentro de esa maldita capsula, lo que hizo que tuviera que separarme de esa persona…y sobre todo, no puedo permitir que los esfuerzos de esa chica…de todos mis subordinados por ayudarme a lograr mi objetivo sean en vano. Yo sin duda…salvare este mundo de los humanos-

Mientras tanto, Hana obedeciendo las órdenes de su líder, se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Yoku. Bajando las largas escaleras en espiral durante un buen rato, la joven inexpresiva de cabello purpura claro, eventualmente llego en frente de la gran puerta de madera que era la entrada al último piso del dorado castillo en el centro de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit.

Hana abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo, y cuando lo hizo observo como en el centro de la habitación se encontraba el joven rubio que ella buscaba, y el cual nuevamente se encontraba apretando distintos botones de aquel tablero de energía flotante en frente de las tres pantallas hechas de la misma energía y efectos. Cuando, Hana entro a la habitación, Yoku fijo su mirada en ella e hizo desaparecer tanto el tablero como las pantallas.

-Hola, Hana-chan, ¿Vienes a ver cómo estoy?- Preguntaba Yoku sonriente.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar, ¿Qué eran esos tableros y pantallas que desaparecieron? ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ellos?- Preguntaba Hana en un tono serio.

-No te preocupes, no estaba haciendo nada sospechoso. Solo usaba el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad para distraer a los intrusos de los que Mushi, Ikari, Usoka y Hen no pueden encargarse por el momento. Después de todo, el enemigo posee un mayor número que nosotros, ¿No deberíamos tener un poco de ventaja?- Contesto el joven rubio con una sonrisa.

Cuando su compañero dijo esas palabras exactas, Hana no pudo evitar dirigir levemente su mirada de inexpresivos ojos rojos hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación. La joven logro observar como en una de las celdas en donde anteriormente había un musculoso prisionero, ahora ya no había nadie. Luego, dirigió su fría mirada hacia el joven rubio en frente de ella.

-Yoku…el prisionero que trajiste… ¿Dónde está?- Preguntaba Hana seriamente.

-¿Are? Ahora que lo mencionas, me doy cuenta de que no está en su celda…tal vez se escapó mientras no estaba viendo- Dijo Yoku con una falsa sonrisa.

-Maldito… ¿Acaso lo has liberado por la ciudad sin permiso de Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Hana con un tono de ira.

-¿Yo? Como crees, Hana-chan, eso es imposible…pero…-Yoku de repente se acercó a la pelipurpura claro y susurro en un siniestro tono-…No importa si se escapó por su cuenta o yo lo libere, será mejor que no le digas esto a tu querido Calm-sama. Tú ya debes haber notado que a pesar de la medicina que le ayuda a mantenerse en control, él está teniendo problemas para controlar a su otro "yo". Sera mejor que no le cuentes nada que podría alterarlo. Hasta la más pequeña molestia para sus preciados planes podría provocar algo que nos mataría a todos y lo haría sufrir mucho. ¿No lo crees así…Hana-chan?-

Ante aquellas palabras que el joven rubio susurro en su oído, Hana no pudo evitar apretar tanto sus puños como sus dientes con ligera fuerza pero con gran frustración.

-Por el momento voy a ignorar lo de ese prisionero, nos encargaremos de ese desagradable humano más tarde-Hablo Hana actuando tan inexpresiva como siempre y alejando a Yoku-He venido aquí por órdenes de Calm-sama. Dime, ¿Cómo vas con la localización de la fuente de poder para Hea? ¿Ya las localizado?-

-En realidad, si lo he hecho. Hace unos momentos la lacrima radar me ha dado la localización exacta de la fuente más cercana de ese extraño poder mágico que necesitamos. Ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba, y no te vas a creer el lugar en donde esta- Dijo Yoku sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña lacrima.

-Ya deja todo el misterio, y dime donde esta para ir a buscarlo. Mientras más rápido yo traiga esa fuente de poder para Hea aquí, más rápido se cumplirá el deseo de Calm-sama- Exclamo Hana seriamente-

-Sí, si-Hablo Yoku sonriente-La fuente de poder mágico para Hea…está aquí en la ciudad de los Nirvit…y está moviéndose-

… _La oscuridad comienza a tomar ventaja sobre la luz…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Lamento las tardanzas con este capítulo, es que estaba ocupado con asuntos personales, en todo caso, espero que disfruten lo disfruten.**


	45. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Segundo Arco.**

 **Capítulo 6/45: ¡Pasado, Presente y Futuro!**

La Cuarta Generación de Fairy Tail junto con las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth, los jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale, y los magos del consejo tras seguir una pista sobre el grupo de criminales, los cuales atacaron la prisión del consejo y robaron unos antiguos pergaminos, terminaron adentrándose a un lugar muy sorprendente. El grupo de magos termino llegando a la subterránea, perdida, antigua y verdadera ciudad de la inteligente pero extinta raza de los Nirvit.

Estando en esa ciudad, el grupo de 14 personas y cuatro magos se dividió en varios grupos para buscar por distintas zonas de toda la ciudad, pero ellos no sabían que en castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad se encontraban ocultos otro grupo de personas. Hen, Mushi, Ikari y Usoka que eran miembro del grupo de criminales, que se había autollamado Unique Oracion, por órdenes de su líder, Calm, fueron a dirigirse a eliminar a los intrusos.

Yoku y Hana, que también eran miembros del grupo de criminales, se quedaron en el castillo junto con su líder para que pudieron localizar y traer la extraña fuente de poder mágico que necesitaba el arma más peligrosa creada por los Nirvit y que podría acabar con todo la vida humana en la tierra, Hea. Y así, en diferentes zonas de la ciudad de los Nirvit ya habían comenzado varias batallas, tanto magos contra magos como magos contra trampas ocultas, pero en todo caso, la batalla entre ambos bandos ya había comenzado.

Hana obedeciendo las órdenes de su líder, se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Yoku. Bajando las largas escaleras en espiral durante un buen rato, la joven inexpresiva de cabello purpura claro, eventualmente llego en frente de la gran puerta de madera que era la entrada al último piso del dorado castillo en el centro de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit.

Hana abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo, y cuando lo hizo observo como en el centro de la habitación se encontraba el joven rubio que ella buscaba, y el cual nuevamente se encontraba apretando distintos botones de aquel tablero de energía flotante en frente de las tres pantallas hechas de la misma energía y efectos. Cuando, Hana entro a la habitación, Yoku fijo su mirada en ella e hizo desaparecer tanto el tablero como las pantallas.

-Hola, Hana-chan, ¿Vienes a ver cómo estoy?- Preguntaba Yoku sonriente.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar, ¿Qué eran esos tableros y pantallas que desaparecieron? ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ellos?- Preguntaba Hana en un tono serio.

-No te preocupes, no estaba haciendo nada sospechoso. Solo usaba el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad para distraer a los intrusos de los que Mushi, Ikari, Usoka y Hen no pueden encargarse por el momento. Después de todo, el enemigo posee un mayor número que nosotros, ¿No deberíamos tener un poco de ventaja?- Contesto el joven rubio con una sonrisa.

Cuando su compañero dijo esas palabras exactas, Hana no pudo evitar dirigir levemente su mirada de inexpresivos ojos rojos hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación. La joven logro observar como en una de las celdas en donde anteriormente había un musculoso prisionero, ahora ya no había nadie. Luego, dirigió su fría mirada hacia el joven rubio en frente de ella.

-Yoku…el prisionero que trajiste… ¿Dónde está?- Preguntaba Hana seriamente.

-¿Are? Ahora que lo mencionas, me doy cuenta de que no está en su celda…tal vez se escapó mientras no estaba viendo- Dijo Yoku con una falsa sonrisa.

-Maldito… ¿Acaso lo has liberado por la ciudad sin permiso de Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Hana con un tono de ira.

-¿Yo? Como crees, Hana-chan, eso es imposible…pero…-Yoku de repente se acercó a la pelipurpura claro y susurro en un siniestro tono-…No importa si se escapó por su cuenta o yo lo libere, será mejor que no le digas esto a tu querido Calm-sama. Tú ya debes haber notado que a pesar de la medicina que le ayuda a mantenerse en control, él está teniendo problemas para controlar a su otro "yo". Sera mejor que no le cuentes nada que podría alterarlo. Hasta la más pequeña molestia para sus preciados planes podría provocar algo que nos mataría a todos y lo haría sufrir mucho. ¿No lo crees así…Hana-chan?-

Ante aquellas palabras que el joven rubio susurro en su oído, Hana no pudo evitar apretar tanto sus puños como sus dientes con ligera fuerza pero con gran frustración.

-Por el momento voy a ignorar lo de ese prisionero, nos encargaremos de ese desagradable humano más tarde-Hablo Hana actuando tan inexpresiva como siempre y alejando a Yoku-He venido aquí por órdenes de Calm-sama. Dime, ¿Cómo vas con la localización de la fuente de poder para Hea? ¿Ya las localizado?-

-En realidad, si lo he hecho. Hace unos momentos la lacrima radar me ha dado la localización exacta de la fuente más cercana de ese extraño poder mágico que necesitamos. Ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba, y no te vas a creer el lugar en donde esta- Dijo Yoku sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña lacrima.

-Ya deja todo el misterio, y dime donde esta para ir a buscarlo. Mientras más rápido yo traiga esa fuente de poder para Hea aquí, más rápido se cumplirá el deseo de Calm-sama- Exclamo Hana seriamente-

-Sí, si-Hablo Yoku sonriente-La fuente de poder mágico para Hea…está aquí en la ciudad de los Nirvit…y está moviéndose-

Ante lo que acababa de mencionar aquel joven sonriente de cabello rubio que sostenía en su mano derecha una pequeña lacrima verde que mostraba un pequeño destello amarillo en el centro, la inexpresiva chica de cabello purpura claro y ojos rojos no pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Esa fuente de poder mágico que es tan importante…está en la ciudad? Y además… ¿Se mueve?- Preguntaba Hana con un poco de sorpresa pero todavía muy inexpresiva.

-Si. Para serte sincero yo también estoy un poco sorprendido, Hana-chan-Hablo Yoku- Posiblemente la fuente de poder mágico es alguien o algo vivo que se está moviendo por la ciudad de los Nirvit. Yo pensaba que un poder mágico tan extraño y puro que era compatible con el núcleo de Hea seria alguna clase de objeto mágico o algo parecido, pero parece que me equivoque. Si tuvieras más información sobre esta clase de poder mágico, lo entendería. Tal vez antes de libe…digo, antes de que se escapara, debí preguntarle más al grandote sobre porque la mitad de su poder mágico es diferente al de los demás humanos creados por dios-

-A mí no me sorprende que ese poder mágico este en un humano creado por dios, lo que me sorprende es que se esté moviendo por la ciudad…Eso significa que la persona a la que le pertenece ese poder mágico está en esta antigua ciudad. Es imposible que sea alguno de nuestros compañeros…eso significa que la fuente de poder que necesita Hea es de…- Comento Hana lentamente y con un poco de duda.

-Eso es correcto. Debe de venir de alguno de los intrusos que acaban de llegar a la ciudad de los Nirvit. Sin duda es una increíble casualidad que esa fuente poder viniera tan cerca de nosotros, ¿Acaso el destino estará de nuestra parte?- Decía Yoku con un tono sarcástico.

-Quien sabe. Pero en todo caso, dejémonos de sorpresas. Dime rápido donde puedo localizar al ser que posee ese poder mágico, mientras más rápido lo capturemos más rápido se cumplirá el deseo de Calm-sama- Exclamo la seria pelipurpura claro.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Toma- Dijo el rubio entregando en las manos de Hana, la lacrima verde que el poseía en sus manos y la cual liberaba un leve destello- El destello en esa lacrima te indicara la posición de la fuente de poder. Parece estar como a uno 20 o treinta minutos desde aquí. Te sugiero que te apresures, Hana-chan. Sería malo que nuestros queridos compañeros o las trampas de la ciudad acabaran con el objeto que cumplirá el deseo de Calm-sama de una vez por todas, ¿No crees?-

-No tienes que decírmelo-Contesto la seria Hana guardando la lacrima dentro de su bolsillo y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida de esa habitación, pero mientras lo hacía no podía evitar pensar-La fuente de poder mágico para que Hea funcione es uno de los magos intrusos…Sera posible que…No, eso no importa para nada. Sea quien sea o lo que sea que se interponga en mi camino, yo haré lo que sea para cumplir los deseos de la persona que me dio todo. Por Calm-sama…acabare con quien sea-

Pero mientras aquella chica de cabello purpura claro e inexpresivos ojos rojos se salió de aquella habitación, no noto como la sonrisa del joven que se quedó en esa habitación ahora parecía mucho más perversa que las veces anteriores.

-Que bien…Que suerte tengo que la fuente de poder para Hea se encuentre tan cerca de aquí…cuando lo tenga en mis manos, estaré más cerca de llenar mi gran avaricia de caos. Pero antes de eso, necesito completar algunos pasos más sobre mi plan. Es bueno que el primer paso de mi plan ya está en la ciudad. Espero que no decepciones, mi grandote amigo- Susurraba Yoku con un serio pero sonriente rostro.

… _En el exterior de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit…_

Mientras que en diferentes zonas de la ciudad ocurrían diferentes eventos que provocaban fuertes explosiones de diferentes elementos, la destrucción de varios edificios antiguos, el levantamiento de grandes y densas nubes de polvo y humo, e incluso tornados de insectos, había un cierto relajado joven de cabello negro, ojos rojos y que vestía con una armadura que se encontraba corriendo apresuradamente por las pocas calles inhabitadas de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit. Esa persona no era nadie más que el miembro del grupo de criminales que había inventado el nombre de Unique Oracion, Hen.

Mientras corría a gran velocidad por las calles de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, aquel joven de cabello negro dirigía su mirada a cada casa, callejón o esquina con la que se encontraba. Parecía que estaba buscando algo, aunque no con mucho éxito. Además, Hen no podía evitar ver también como en distintas zonas de la ciudad ocurrían distintas explosiones y destrucciones.

-¡Maldición! ¡Con todas esas explosiones por ahí parece que los demás se están divirtiendo! ¡Yo también quiero divertirme luchando contra alguien fuerte, pero todavía no me la he encontrado! ¡Espero de verdad que esa persona se encuentre entre los magos de Fairy Tail!- Comentaba Hen quejoso.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡SABERTOOOOOH!

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Hen de repente.

Cuando el joven con armadura escucho ese repentino y brusco grito de una profunda voz masculina, él se detuvo y levanto la mirada rápidamente. Hen termino observando como desde el techo de uno de los edificios al lado izquierda de la calle en donde él se encontraba hasta el techo de uno de los edificios del lado derecho de esa misma calle, había saltado de repente una sombra de gran tamaño.

Ese joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos que se encontraba con una expresión de gran sorpresa en su rostro, solo pudo observar como ese ser que había saltado de edificio a edificio era de gran tamaño y musculatura y el resto de su cuerpo solo se veía borroso. Ese ser masculino, tras haber aterrizado en el techo del edificio al que había saltado, solamente siguió saltando de edifico en edificio mientras que Hen siguió quedándose ahí en el suelo con gran impresión.

-Q-¿Qué era eso? ¿Una persona? ¡Qué grande era! ¿Acaso era uno de los intrusos?…pero creo que me parece un poco conocido…como si lo hubiera visto antes…Bueno, no importa. No era la persona que estoy buscando, así que no me interesa. ¡Tengo que seguir buscándola a ella para poder sentir como es una verdadera batalla entre caballeros!- Dijo Hen volviendo a colocar una sonrisa.

Ignorando lo que había pasado, el alegre miembro de Unique Oracion volvió a su veloz caminar por la calles de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit para poder buscar a aquella persona de la que tanto hablaba. El joven pelinegro comenzó a dirigirse a una de las tantas zonas de la ciudad en donde ocurrían fuertes explosiones de una feroz batalla, pero en esas explosiones se incluían fervientes destellos de luz y brutales relámpagos.

En esa zona se encontraban los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Marcus Strauss Dreyar y Alicia Scarlet los cuales se encontraban luchando contra un fuerte y molesto joven de cabello marrón que pertenecía al grupo de ladrones y que poseía el nombre de Usoka. Ese joven de sonriente expresión se encontraba retrocediendo a gran velocidad debido a que Marcus, rodeado de feroces relámpagos, avanzaba al mismo ritmo de velocidad y lanzaba una gran seria de golpes y patadas, las cuales Usoka se concentraba en esquivar sin dificultad.

-¡Ya deja de moverte tanto, maldito!- Exclamaba Marcus furioso mientras lanzaba sus ataques.

-Como quieras- Respondió Usoka mientras esquivaba.

El pelimarron, como él dijo dejo de retroceder y esquivar y en cambio, con gran rapidez, dio un gran salto que lo posiciono en un instante por encima del relampagueante joven de cabello albino. Estando en el aire, Usoka junto sus manos y entre ellas apareció una brillante esfera hecha de luz que además era de un gran tamaño.

 **-¡Glow Explosion!-**

El usuario de magia de luz, rápidamente lanzo su poderoso y veloz ataque en dirección al Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación en tierra, pero este con una mayor rapidez, retrocedió y logro esquivar esa esfera de luz de gran tamaño, la cual termino colisionando contra el fragmentado y antiguo suelo de la ciudad y causo otra fuerte explosión que lleno el escenario de un denso pero leve humo.

Usoka, todavía suspendido en el aire, apretó levemente y con frustración su dentadura debido al fracaso de su ataque pero casi de inmediato volvió a colocar una sonrisa. Pero de repente mientras estaba en el aire, el joven de cabello marrón volteo la mirada hacia atrás y observo como a sus espaldas se encontraba una bella pero feroz joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul en el fleco y que además en sus manos sostenía una afilada espada de acero.

Alicia con velocidad y fuerza dirigió aquella espada hacia su enemigo, pero Usoka con rapidez se dio la vuelta en medio del aire y extendiendo su mano izquierda hizo que en ella apareciera una leve pero brillante luz que parecía que estaba cambiando de forma. Esa luz en su mano termino tomando la forma de una espada, la cual Usoka uso para bloquear la espada de acero en las manos de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

Tanto Alicia como Usoka, empujando sus respectivas espadas uno contra la otra, terminaron eventualmente cayendo al suelo, ambos de pie y cuando lo hicieron, de inmediato retrocedieron a lados opuestos, pero sin apartar sus feroces miradas uno del otro. Marcus con rapidez se posiciono al lado de su compañera y ahora los dos magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban mirando a su enemigo y este obviamente les respondía de la misma manera.

-Este tipo…convirtió la luz en un objeto sólido y la utilizo para bloquear mi ataque…Se nota que es una magia de luz de gran nivel- Comento Alicia seriamente.

-Si- Apoyo Marcus igual de serio.

-¿Eso creen? Yo creo que ni siquiera he usado ni la mitad de mis verdaderas habilidades- Comento Usoka con una sonrisa.

-Que casualidad…- Dijo Alicia levantando hacia Usoka la espada entre sus manos mientras mostraba una sonrisa-…Nosotros tampoco nos hemos puesto serios todavía-

-Se nota en la mirada que eres fuerte, chica. Apuesto que cuando el venga hacia aquí estará muy complacido de verte. Aunque ya yo estoy complacido viéndote, belleza- Comento Usoka sonriendo.

-Esa maldita sonrisa tuya empieza a molestar de una gran manera, maldito. Tómatelo en serio- Dijo Marcus con una seria y feroz mirada.

-No tienes por qué ser tan feroz, chispitas. Acaso… ¿Estas celoso?- Dijo el pelimarron en un pícaro tono.

-¡Cállate!- Grito el albino furioso y un poco sonrojado.

-Espera un momento, ¿Dijiste cuando el venga? ¿Quién va a venir? ¿Compañeros tuyos?- Preguntaba con curiosidad la peliescarlata con un mechón azul.

-Quien sabe. Ese tipo es distraído y un poco tonto y se pierde con mucha facilidad, así que dudo que llegue aquí pronto o que incluso llegue. Pero tonto o no, es un muy buen amigo así que hasta que él llegue, me encargare de ustedes dos- Contesto Usoka cubriendo nuevamente sus manos con una brillante luz.

-¿Estás seguro que no será al revés?- Preguntaba Marcus recubriendo su cuerpo con leves rayos.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Pero debido a que son dos contra uno…es posible que yo pierda- Respondió el pelimarron colocándose en posición de lucha.

-Estas mintiendo, ¿Verdad?- Comento la seria Alicia.

-Averigüémoslo- Dijo Usoka seriamente.

El usuario de magia de rayo y la usuaria de la magia de las estrellas y espadas continuaron su feroz lucha contra el usuario de la poderosa magia de luz, pero ellos no eran los únicos en esa ciudad que se encontraban en una feroz lucha. En otra de las calles de la subterránea, antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit se encontraban un chico peliblanco y una chica peliazul oscuro, ambos magos de hielo, que combatían arduamente contra un delgado y calmado pero fuerte joven de cabello naranja.

En esa calle que tenía un aspecto destruido, tanto Leo como Raine tenían sus dos manos juntas y colocadas en su clásica pose de creación. Con sus manos en esa posición, fueron cubiertas de inmediato con una fría aura de diferentes tonos de azul. Luego, el mago de Lamia Scale y la maga de Fairy Tail dirigieron sus manos hacia el joven de cabello naranja que solo se encontraba ahí parado a algunos metros delante de ellos, y sin mostrar ninguna preocupación.

 **-¡Ice Make:…!-**

 **-¡…Snow Tiger!-**

 **-¡…Cannon!-**

Raine creo entre sus manos una gran bazooka de hielo que disparo rápidamente una enorme ráfaga de ese mismo elemento, y Leo por su parte creo y lanzo de sus manos un enorme tigre hecho de hielo que corría por si solo hacia adelante. Ambos gélidos y poderosos ataques iban dirigidos hacia el delgado miembro de Unique Oracion, el cual no mostraba nada de reacción al ver los hechizos de ataque provenientes de sus enemigos.

De repente, Ikari acumulo un gran cantidad de fuerza en su mano izquierda, esa misma mano la levanto para después bajarla con gran velocidad y poder, y por último, enterrar la mitad de todos sus dedos en el suelo a sus pies. Ese joven de cabello naranja, sin mostrar ninguna dificultad, levanto una gran parte del concreto a sus pies y lo uso como escudo contra la bestia y el disparo de hielo de sus enemigos.

El gran tigre de hielo y la enorme ráfaga de ese mismo elemento terminaron colisionando fuertemente contra la gran piedra que Ikari sostenía en su mano izquierda. Tanto la gran roca como las dos creaciones de hielo terminaron destruyéndose entre sí debido al choque, y cuando lo hicieron levantaron una enorme y densa pantalla de humo entre el mago de Unique Oracion y los magos de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale. El joven de cabello naranja, con gran rapidez, se impulsó hacia adelante y atravesó el humo con facilidad.

Esa acción lo había posicionado en frente de unos sorprendidos Leo y Raine, los cuales de inmediato trataron de retroceder. Pero antes de que los magos de hielo lo hicieran, Ikari dirigió un veloz golpe con sus dos puños hacia ellos. Leo y Raine no tuvieron tiempo para esquivar los ataques, sí que cruzaron sus brazos en frente de ellos y recibieron los fuertes impactos. El peliblanco y la peliazul oscuro terminaron siendo empujados con gran brutalidad hacia varios metros atrás, pero eventualmente se detuvieron y quedaron uno al lado del otro y dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el calmado pelinaranja.

-Raine-san, ¿Esta bien?- Preguntaba Leo sin apartar la mirada del enemigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Leo-kun. Raine cubrió sus brazos con una cubierta de hielo para que el daño no fuera tan fuerte. ¿Y tú como estas?- Contesto la peliazul mientras de la parte de sus brazos donde había ocurrido el golpe, el hielo se caía.

-Estoy bien. Parece que los dos tuvimos la misma idea- Respondió Leo mientras los pedazos de hielo caían de sus brazos.

-Este sujeto es demasiado fuerte. Estamos teniendo problemas con él, a pesar de que no está usando magia. Tal vez deberíamos ponernos un poco más serios- Susurro Raine seriamente.

-Créeme cuando digo que yo quisiera poner a este tipo dentro de una tumba de hielo lo más rápido posible, pero si nos ponemos serios y usamos todo nuestro poder puede que el también lo haga y alarguemos mucho esta lucha. Lo que necesitamos hacer no es vencerlo, sino alejarnos de el para ir a reunirnos con nuestros compañeros. He visto varias explosiones y humo en diferentes partes de la ciudad, lo cual significa que nuestros compañeros también se encontraron con molestias. No podre luchar bien hasta saber que Ur está bien. Sé que ella no está sola, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme- Explico Leo igual de serio.

-Raine lo entiende perfectamente. Yo también estoy preocupada por Tsuna-sama y los demás. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-Dijo la maga de hielo mientras en realidad pensaba-Yo sé que Tsuna-sama no será derrotado tan fácilmente, ¡Pero lo que me preocupa es que el este a solas con Serena-san!-

-En vez de lanzar puros ataques combinados, coordinémonos en equipo. Seguramente si coordinamos mejor nuestros movimientos, al menos uno de nosotros debería golpearlo- Dijo Leo muy serio.

-Entendido. Ya que hemos entrenado juntos desde niños, esto será fácil para nosotros- Apoyo Raine con una sonrisa.

-Oigan, malditos…-Hablo Ikari de repente-…No crean que voy a esperar que terminen su charla para continuar la pelea. Si no van a atacarme, yo los atacare a ustedes-

Tras decir esas palabras, el serio Ikari se acercó a una de las grandes pero antiguas casas que decoraban esa callen. Estando en frente de esa casa, el pelinaranja hundió con gran fuerza la punta de sus dedos en ella para después, con una fuerza aún más grande, despegarla del piso sin siquiera sudar. Luego, Ikari lanzo esa misma casa entre sus manos con dirección hacia los dos sorprendidos magos de hielo.

Pero tras recuperarse de la gran sorpresa al ver nuevamente la brutal fuerza de ese delgado joven, la joven maga de Fairy Tail con una determinada mirada, junto sus manos en su clásica posición, estas se cubrieron de una gélida aura azul y luego ella coloco las dos manos en el suelo en frente de sus pies.

 **-¡Ice Make: Rampart!-**

De inmediato, en frente de los magos de hielo fue creado un enorme muro de hielo que fue lo suficiente duro y grande para resistir el fuerte impacto de la gran casa de concreto lanzada por Ikari. Después de eso, Leo con velocidad y fuerza, dio un gran salto que lo posiciono por encima del gran muro de hielo creado por Raine. Estando por encima de ese muro, el joven de cabello blanco junto sus manos y estas se recubrieron de su clásica aura azul.

 **-¡Ice Make: Eagle!-**

El joven mago de Lamia Scale creo en sus manos un total de 10 águilas de hielo, las cuales, agitando sus gélidas alas y siendo controladas por su creador, fueron dirigidas con una afilada rapidez en dirección hacia el mago de Unique Oracion. Ikari, tras ver el ataque de su enemigo, apretó sus puños y con una velocidad y fuerza superior, lanzo una ráfaga de golpes contra esa parvada de aves congeladas.

Luego de que cada una de las diez águilas de hielo fueron reducidas a simples escombros del mismo elemento por los feroces y duros puños del joven de cabello naranja, este solamente se le quedo viendo al frustrado joven de cabello blanco que estaba por encima de ese muro de hielo que todavía no se había derretido o destruido.

-Ese ataque no funciono la primera vez, y mucho menos funcionara una segunda, ¿Acaso es que la furia se apodero de ti y no te deja pensar con claridad o es que acaso eres idiota?- Preguntaba Ikari calmadamente.

-Ninguna de las dos. Yo sé perfectamente que ese ataque no funcionaría para hacerte daño, pero si para distraerte- Respondió Leo mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Reacciono Ikari con leve sorpresa.

Después de haber observado la sonrisa de Leo, Ikari abrió levemente sus ojos con una reacción de sorpresa y luego procedió a rápidamente darse la vuelta. Al momento de girar su mirada con dirección hacia atrás, el pelinaranja pudo observar como detrás de él, se encontraba cierta joven de cabello azul oscuro, la cual tenía sus manos juntadas y cubiertas con una gélida aura del mismo color que su largo cabello.

 **-¡Ice Make: Ice Hammer!-**

Con gran velocidad, Raine creo y sujeto entre sus manos un enorme martillo de hielo el cual poseía afilados pichos hechos del mismo elemento. Con gran rapidez y fuerza, la peliazul oscuro mientras liberaba un gran grito, dirigió aquel martillo de hielo hacia Ikari, el cual no tuvo tiempo para esquivar y termino recibiendo el feroz impacto del ataque en el lado izquierdo de su delgado cuerpo. El fuerte ataque mando a volar al pelinaranja con un gran poder.

El feroz ataque de la joven maga de Fairy Tail hizo que el mago de Unique Oracion terminara atravesando varias casas del lado izquierdo de la antigua calle en donde estaba antes. Sin poder evitarlo, el pelinaranja siguió atravesando y atravesando antiguos edificios de concreto hasta que eventualmente se detuvo al chocar contra una casa que al momento del choque se volvió grandes escombros que cayeron sobre él y levanto una leve nube de polvo.

Desde su posición, Raine y Leo, el cual había bajado del muro de hielo y se había colocado al lado de la maga de Fairy Tail, podían observar la nube de polvo a la lejanía y que era el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba su enemigo.

-Bien hecho, Raine-san. Fue un gran ataque- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda, Leo-kun- Comento Raine regresando la sonrisa.

-En todo caso, con ese tipo lejos de aquí, podremos ir a buscar a los demás. Apresurémonos- Exclamo el serio peliblanco de Lamia Scale.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a buscar a Tsuna-sama y los demás lo más rápido posible!- Apoyo Raine igual de seria.

-Maldición, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, jamás seré capaz de acostumbrarme a esas palabras- Pensó el disgustado Leo mientras sentía nuevamente como su corazón era atravesado por una flecha.

Los dos magos de hielo comenzaron a avanzar velozmente en dirección a uno de las zonas de la antigua ciudad de los Nirvit de donde provenían más explosiones, lo cual era un indicativo de una batalla. Pero mientras el mago de Lamia Scale y la maga de Fairy Tail se alejaban, no notaron como en la lejana zona en donde había un montón de grandes escombros apilados, esos escombros comenzaron a caerse al suelo debido a que alguien los estaba apartando. Cuando algunos de los escombros cayeron al suelo, en el interior de ese desastre se podían ver el brillo de unos afilados ojos color café.

-Esos malditos…me las van a pagar…- Susurraba Ikari levemente molesto.

Mientras que los dos magos de hielo se alejaban de su batalla contra el fuerte miembro de Unique Oracion, en el centro de la amplia y subterránea ciudad, el cual estaba atrapado dentro de colosal tornado hecho de millones de insectos, también había otra feroz batalla. En el interior de ese tornado de insectos, se encontraban Macbeth y Sophia, ambos corriendo velozmente por el poco espacio que había en el interior de ese tornado, y lo hacían porque una gran cantidad de insectos los perseguían.

Todos los millones de insectos que conformaban ese gran tornado y también los que perseguían a los magos que trabajaban para el consejo, todos surgían y eran controlados por una mujer de cabello turquesa y ojos azul oscuro, la cual se encontraba sentada muy calmamente en el techo de uno de los edificios en el interior de ese tornado. En la piel de los brazos de esa mujer llamada Mushi, había unos leves agujeros que eran por donde salían la gran cantidad de insectos de color negro y ojos rojos, pero tras abrirse por leves momentos, esos mismos agujeros se cerraban por si solos en pocos segundos.

Tras haber corrido un buen rato junto con Sophia, Macbeth se detuvo y dirigió su mirada y la palma de su mano en dirección a aquella gran cantidad de insectos que los perseguían. En la palma de la mano izquierdo de ese hombre de cabellos negros y blancos, de repente apareció una energía de color verde oscuro de gran tamaño y poder.

 **-¡Dark Rondo!-**

El usuario de magia oscura y magia reflectora, lanzo de su mano izquierda varias veloces ráfagas de esa energía verde que él había invocado. Esos feroces disparos de magia oscura fueron dirigidos nada menos que a las toneladas de insectos que perseguían a Macbeth y Sophia, los cuales recibieron directamente el ataque. Algunos de esos insectos se quemaron y murieron al recibir el ataque de magia oscura, mientras que los que sobrevivieron comenzaron a volar alrededor de su ama, Mushi, la cual no lucia muy complacida con lo que acababa de pasar.

-La magia oscura de ese tipo…me molesta- Pensó Mushi molesta.

-Macbeth-san, ¿Vio eso?- Pregunto Sophia a lado del pelinegro y blanco.

-Si. Esta vez hubo algunos insectos que sobrevivieron a mi Dark Rondo a pesar de que yo les día todos. Parece que poco a poco, mi magia comienza a ser menos efectiva contra esos insectos- Respondió Macbeth seriamente.

-Mi magia no les hace nada, absorben el poder mágico, comienzan a no ser afectados por su magia y además salen del cuerpo de una persona… ¿Qué rayos pasa con esos insectos? No son normales- Comento frustrada la pelipurpura rojiza.

-Creo que establecimos hace tiempo ese punto. Esos insectos posiblemente están desarrollando alguna clase de resistencia hacia mi magia oscura. Esa debe ser la razón por la que son inmunes a tu veneno- Explico Macbeth seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?- Reacciono Sophia con confusión.

-Esa mujer dijo que ella nos estuvo vigilando desde que entramos a la cueva, lo cual significa que debió haber visto nuestra batalla contra el Wyvern y sabe que magias usamos para vencerlos, y de alguna manera consiguió unos insectos que fueran inmunes a tu magia y posiblemente también a mi magia de reflexión. Por esa razón los insectos no son inmunes a mi magia oscura ya que yo no la use en la batalla contra el Wyvern- Contesto el mago ilusionista.

-Pero ahora que la vieron esa mujer debe estar invocando insectos que sean resistente a la magia oscura, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo rayos venceremos a un enemigo la cual nuestra magia no afecta?- Dijo Sophia con frustración.

-Sus insectos tal vez sean inmunes a mi magia, pero ella no. Solo tenemos que conseguir una oportunidad para atacarla directamente sin que pueda defenderse con sus insectos- Susurro Macbeth calmadamente.

-Entendido-Contesto Sophia de la misma manera.

-La hora de la charla se ha acabado. Han hecho bien analizando a mis bellos insectos e ideando un plan, pero no crean que les va funcionar, basuras- Dijo Mushi de repente estando sentada en los bordes del techo de un edificio en el interior del tornado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nos escuchó?! ¡¿Desde allá?!- Reacciono Sophia con gran sorpresa.

-Yo no diría que fui yo quien los escuche directamente, sino el- Dijo Mushi con una sonriente.

Cuando la joven de cabello turquesa dijo esas palabras, Sophia comenzó a sentir algo muy diminuto caminando por su hombro. La joven de cabello purpura rojizo decidió voltear la mirada hacia su lado derecho y cuando lo hizo observo con sorpresa como un insecto de color negro y ojos rojos se había posicionado en su hombro. Ese mismo insecto de repente comenzó a agitar sus alas con gran velocidad y luego el comenzó a volar hasta que se posiciono sobre el hombro izquierdo de su dueña, Mushi.

-Maldición, ¿Nos escuchó con ese insecto?- Decía Sophia con gran furia.

-Así es. Debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendida de que ustedes hayan descubierto tanto sobre mis insectos en tan poco tiempo, pero no crean que adoptar resistencia a magias y absorción de poder mágico son sus únicas habilidades- Comento Mushi sonriente.

Tras decir eso, Mushi levanto sus dos brazos y nuevamente en la piel de ambos se formaron varios pequeños agujeros por los cuales una gran cantidad de insectos comenzaron a salir volando. Aquellos insectos que la peliturquesa acababa de invocar de su cuerpo, todos fueron dirigidos en dirección hacia Sophia y Macbeth en el suelo. Ambos trataron de correr, pero aquellos insectos que habían sido recién invocados poseían una mayor velocidad que los anteriores. Sorprendentemente todos esos insectos en vez de volar alrededor de los magos del consejo, simplemente comenzaron a aterrizar y quedarse quietos en el antiguo suelo a sus pies.

-¿Qué? ¿Se detuvieron?- Preguntaba Sophia confusa.

Pero con esos insectos en el suelo a sus pies, Macbeth pudo fijar mejor su vista en ella para observar mejor su apariencia. El pelinegro y blanco observo como todos esos insectos en el suelo poseía un color rojo, diminutos ojos negros, pequeñas antenas en sus cabezas y además la parte posterior de su cuerpo era de un tamaño más grande que sus cuerpos, además esa parte parecía como echo de un material trasparente.

-Esos insectos… ¿Luciérnagas?- Preguntaba Macbeth un poco sorprendido.

-Correcto, y unas luciérnagas muy brillantes para que sepan- Dijo Mushi sonriente.

A continuación, Mushi levanto su mano derecha y chasqueo los dedos de esa mano. En ese momento, todas las partes posteriores de los cuerpos de esas luciérnagas en el suelo comenzó a liberar una brillante luz roja que parpadeaba sin parar y que sorprendía a los dos magos que trabajaban para el consejo que estaban atrapados en un espacio entre todos esos insectos.

 **-¡Baku Mushi!-**

Cuando la peliturquesa dijo esas dos palabras exactas, todas las luciérnagas de repente comenzaron a liberar fuertes destello de color rojo que no tardaron en convertirse en grandes explosiones de candente de energía que cubrió tanto a Macbeth como a Sophia que lucían muy sorprendidos y no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse. Todas las cientos de luciérnagas se convirtieron en cientos de explosiones de energía que surgían una detrás de otra.

Por varios minutos, ocurrió una gran explosión tras otra gran explosión hasta que eventualmente todas las luciérnagas explosivas se agotaron. Luego de que la gran marejada de llamas se extinguiera solo quedaba una enorme y densa nube de humo en esa zona del antiguo suelo en el interior de ese gran tornado de insectos. Luego, la calmada y complacida Mushi pasó de estar sentada en el techo de un edificio a estar de pie en el suelo de la calle en el interior del tornado de insectos.

La joven de cabello turquesa se quedó unos segundos en frente de aquella densa nube de humo de gran tamaño hasta que una leve brisa de aire que simplemente la despejo. Cuando la nube de humo ya no estaba, Mushi comenzó a caminar hasta adelante hasta que ella encontró y se puso en frente de los quemados e inconscientes cuerpo de Macbeth y Sophia que estaban tirados en quemado y agrietado piso en donde había ocurrido la explosión. Observando a los vencidos magos del consejo, Mushi no pudo evitar coloco una sonrisa.

-Ya van dos menos. Si logro encargarme tan fácilmente de la mayoría de los intrusos que hay en la ciudad, seguramente Calm-sama me apreciara más. Puede que incluso se dé cuente que yo soy mucho mejor que esa idiota de Hana, y me nombre a mí su segundo al mando- Pensaba Mushi con gran felicidad.

La usuaria de los insectos, se concentró y con facilidad deshizo el gran tornado que encerraba la zona. Luego, todos esos millones de insectos entraron al cuerpo de Mushi a través de los agujeros de su piel que aparecieron y después desaparecieron. Tras deshacer el tornado de insectos y también reunir a los mismos, la peliturquesa se agacho en el suelo y dirigió su mano hacia el cuerpo de Macbeth para confirmar su muerte.

Pero cuando la mano de Mushi toco de tocar el pecho del inconsciente y quemado Macbeth, ella se quedó muy sorprendida al ver como su mano atravesó el pecho de ese hombre tirado en el suelo. Solo para confirmar que eso estaba pasando, Mushi trato de tocar tanto el cuerpo de Macbeth como el de Sophia con sus manos pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, sus manos pasaban a través de ellos como si fueran fantasmas.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!- Preguntaba Mushi con furia.

-Las cosas no salieron como planeaste. Pareciera que estas teniendo una pesadilla, ¿No crees?-

-Pues prepárate porque está a punto de ponerse peor-

Al momento de escuchar esas oraciones dichas por una seria voz masculina y una determinada voz femenina, Mushi procedió darse la vuelta y observo con gran sorpresa como detrás de ella se encontraban el serio Macbeth, que tenía rodeado de su mano izquierda con una aura de color verde oscuro, y Sophia, que tenía rodeado su puño con una toxica y ardiente energía de color rojo-morado.

 **-¡Black Wave!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no Tekken!-**

El usuario de magia oscura lanzo de su mano una ráfaga de energía verde mientras que la Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación dirigió ese feroz golpe revestido con veneno hacia adelante, ambos ataques iban dirigidos hacia la sorprendida Mushi a unos pocos centímetros en frente de los dos magos del consejo. La peliturquesa saco de sus brazos una leve cantidad de insectos y los coloco en frente de ella para usarlos como escudo. Pero debido a la poca distancia entre ellos, los ataques de los magos del consejo golpearon tanto a los insectos como a Mushi.

El fuerte impacto de los ataques lanzo a la dolida joven de cabello turquesa con gran fuerza a colisionar contra la dura pared de una de los edificios que decoraban esa zona, provocando que esta se agrietara un poco. Resistiendo el dolor en su cuerpo, Mushi dirigió con un poco de dificultad su mirada de ojos azul oscuro hacia adelante, y observo como los inconscientes y quemados Macbeth y Sophia tirados en el suelo resultaron ser simples ilusiones que se deshicieron mientras que los verdaderos Macbeth y Sophia estaban bien y mostrando leves sonrisas.

-M-Malditos…lograron escapar de mi explosión y colocaron cadáveres falsos para que yo baja la guardia…Se me olvido que usaste ilusiones también con el Wyvern…- Dijo Mushi con furia y con algo de dificultad.

-No exactamente. Yo use mi magia de reflector para reflectar la luz y crear ilusiones-Contesto Macbeth sonriente.

-¿Controlar la luz para crear ilusiones? Así que él puede hacer lo mismo que el- Pensó Mushi frustrada.

-Maldición, no pudimos derrotarla con un solo golpe. Hubiera sido mejor que hubiésemos usado nuestros mejores ataques para acabarla de una vez por todas- Dijo Sophia frustrada.

-Si hubieras usado mucho poder mágico, ella lo hubiera detectado y hubiera invocado una mayor cantidad de insectos que son inmunes a nuestros ataques. Creeme, esta fue la mejor decisión- Explico Macbeth calmadamente.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Tal vez no la derrotamos, pero la lastimamos y logramos salir de ese molesto tornado de insectos- Comento la pelirojiza sonriendo.

-Tienes razón. Dime, sin el zumbido de todos esos insectos, ¿Ya puedes escuchar algo?- Pregunto el pelinegro con blanco.

-Sí, puedo escuchar-Hablo Sophia concentrándose- Logro escuchar las voces de todos nuestros compañeros. Parece que todos ellos también se encuentran ocupados por unas molestas cosas, pero todos están bien hasta el momento. También logro escuchar las voces de al menos tres personas que no reconozco…tal vez sean los compañeros de esta mujer-

-Ahora que estamos fuera de ese tornado, puedo observar que todos están muy ocupados-Dijo Macbeth observando las explosiones y grandes cantidades de humo provenientes de diferentes lugares de la verdadera y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit- Tenemos que apresurarnos a encárganos de esta mujer e ir a reunirnos con los demás-

-No digan cosas que no pueden cumplir basuras…- Dijo Mushi recuperada del dolor y mostrando una sonrisa-…Ahora que se atrevieron a golpear…no solamente hare que mis insectos tomen su poder mágico hasta que mueran, sino que hare que devoren hasta al más minino pedazo de hueso y carne de sus cuerpos, malditos-

Ahora estando fuera de ese tornado de insectos, Macbeth y Sophia iban a continuar su batalla contra Mushi, la cual ahora se encontraba muy enfurecida. Mientras tanto, en otra zona de la ciudad se encontraban cientos de marionetas con apariencias humanas de distintas formas y tamaños pero hechas de acero, con una lacrima en sus pechos y cada una con diferentes armas en sus manos. Todas esas marionetas mágicas que formaban parte del sistema de seguridad de la antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit solo se mantenían enfocados en un objetivo.

Todas esas marionetas mágicas dirigían sus ataques con espadas, lanzas, hachas, puños metálicos y de gran tamaño, e incluso pistolas, todos contra cuatro seres no metálicos ni rígidos que se encontraban también en esa zona de la ciudad. Esos seres eran un joven de cabello negro y piercings en el cuerpo, una animada joven de cabello café, una joven de cabello rosa con un leve mechón blanco en su fleco y por último, un musculoso, alto y serio gato de color negro que vestía con unos pantalones grises y sostenía una gran espada en sus manos.

Esos seres que respectivamente formaban parte de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale, lanzaban ferozmente varios ataques con sus magias y armas para contrarrestar los ataques lanzados por los cientos de marionetas que los rodeaban y también para eliminar a tantas como pudieran. El feroz joven de cabello negro rápidamente hizo que su brazo izquierda se convirtiera en una afilada espada de hierro, y luego junto con el musculoso gato negro a su lado, oscilaron fuertemente sus espadas hacia adelante y la fuente ráfaga de viento creada por ambas mando a volar a varias de las marionetas.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, basuras?!- Exclamaba Ryos furiosamente.

-¡Necesitaran más que simples muñecos si quieren detenernos!- Apoyo Pantherlily de la misma manera.

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación comenzó una feroz lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo contra aquellas marionetas, al igual que su musculoso compañero Exceed. Ryos usando su espada de hierro y Lily utilizando su gran Musica Sword, ambos fácilmente lanzaban por los aires y destruían a aquellas marionetas que los atacaban con sus afiladas armas. Mientras tanto, las marionetas mágicas que sostenían pistolas en sus manos, disparaban rápidamente varias balas en dirección a una sonriente chica de cabello café que corría en dirección a esas mismas marionetas mientras al mismo tiempo, se concentraba en esquivar ágilmente los disparos.

Pero mientras corría, esquivaba y se acercaba cada vez más y más al grupo de marionetas que le disparaban sin dudar, repentinamente el cuerpo de esa chica comenzó a liberar un fuerte brillo blanco que bloqueaba su apariencia pero mientras ese brillo se mantenía, el cuerpo de esa chica parecía que comenzaba a cambiar.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Tigress!-**

En el momento en que Sonia grito el nombre de su hechizo, el brillo que cubría su cuerpo había desaparecido, pero se podía ver como su apariencia había cambiado. La piel de la pelicafe ahora era peluda y de color naranja con afiladas rayas negras, sus ojos seguían siendo de color negro pero ahora poseían un aspecto bestial y afilado al igual que sus dientes, sus ropas ahora se basaban en pequeñas telas marrones que cubrían su pecho y entrepierna, ella ahora también poseía una cola de gato y afiladas garras negras en manos y pies.

Con esa nueva apariencia, la animada pero sería Sonia también gano una mayor velocidad y agiladas que le permitió esquivar aún más fácilmente todas las letales balas que le disparaban esas marionetas. Con gran rapidad, Sonia no tuvo dificultad para colocarse entre ese grupo de marionetas que le disparaban, y usando sus afiladas garras en manos y pies, la pelicafe comenzó a cortarlas fácilmente.

Tras haber convertido a la mayoría de esas marionetas en simples pedazos de acero tirados en el suelo, Sonia se apresuró a colocar en cada una de sus manos una de las pistolas que usaban esa marionetas, y luego dirigio su bestial mirada hacia una joven de cabello rosado pero con un mechon blanco en el frente y que se encontraba rodeada por algunas de esas marioentas que cargaban alas y lanzas en sus manos.

-¡Ur!- Grito Sonia seriamente.

La mujer tigre, tras haber gritado el nombre de la maga de Lamia Scale, lanzo las dos pistolas en sus manos hacia la posición en donde ella se encontraba. Esa joven logro observar con sus ojos de color verde oscuro como las pistolas que la usuaria de Take Over había lanzado se dirigían hacia ella, y con rapidez, ella las tomo para después dirigir la mira hacia las marionetas que la atacaban. Con una seria expresión, Ur apretó el gatillo de las dos armas en sus manos y dirigió todos los disparos hacia las marionetas que le atacaban.

Aunque no le hicieron mucho daño, los constantes disparos de esas pistolas alejaron a las marionetas lo suficiente para que la pelirosada con un mechón blanca retrocediera hasta unir su espalda con la espalda de la mujer tigresa de cabello café.

-Gracias por las pistolas, Sonia- Dijo Ur mientras seguía disparando a las marionetas.

-No hay de qué, pero, ¿No sería mejor usar tu magia contra estos pedazos de hojalata?- Preguntaba Sonia con su pie de tigre sobre la cabeza rota de una de las marionetas.

-Créeme que quisiera usarla, pero mi Maguilty Sense es inservible contra muñecos sin dolor como estos- Contesto la hermana gemela de Leo mientras seguía disparando.

-Qué mala suerte. Deberías aprender otra magia para este tipo de momentos, Ur- Sugirió la pelicafe.

-Lo estoy haciendo, pero por desgracia todavía no la he completado- Contesto Ur para después darse cuenta que ya no podía disparar- Maldita sea, se acabaron las balas-

-No te preocupes por eso, Ur- Dijo Ryos acercándose a las dos magas mientras devoraba la cabeza metálica de una de las marionetas- Nosotros bastamos para encargarnos de esas molestias-

-Es verdad. Tú quédate detrás de nosotros y todo estará bien- Apoyo el serio Lily también uniéndose al grupo.

-¡Los convertiré en más basura de lo que son! ¡Gee hee!- Exclamo Ryos soltando una peculiar risa y chocando sus metálicos puños.

Mientras ese grupo de tres magos y un Exceed se dedicaban a acabar con todas las marionetas mágicas que seguían siendo un gran número que los rodeaba, en otra parte de la ciudad, había otros miembros del grupo de jóvenes magos que eran molestados por la seguridad del subterráneo hogar de los Nirvits. Algunos miembros de ese grupo eran Lucia y Happy, que se encontraban en una zona de la ciudad en donde varios cañones mágicos de gran tamaño salían del techo de las casas en la zona y también del antiguo suelo de la misma.

Esos grandes cañones disparaban una tras otra, grandes ráfagas de energía magia en dirección hacia Lucia, Happy y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. La maga celestial solo podía esquivar esas grandes ráfagas de energía porque el Exceed azul la cargaba por la espalda y con sus alas blancas, ambos volaban por los cielos de una manera muy asustada pero rápida. Pero mientras ellos se mantenían en el aira, en el suelo se encontraba corriendo hacia los cañones, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león, Leo también conocido como Loke.

El pelinaranja con orejas de gato en su cabeza, y que usaba lentes y vestía con traje corría en dirección hacia esos grandes cañones mágicos que disparaban hacia la dueña de su llave y también a su amigo gatuno, aunque también le disparaban a él, pero el hábilmente esquivaba. Mientras esquivaba, Loke se acercaba más y más a los cañones en el suelo de la zona, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, cubrió sus puños con una brillante luz dorada.

 **-¡Regulus Hammer!-**

El espíritu celestial de la constelación lanzo un fuerte puño rodeado con esa brillante luz dorada en dirección a los cañones mágicos en frente de él, y con facilidad los convirtió en escombros. Pero Loke no tardo en sorprenderse al ver como a unos pocos metros en frente de él, del suelo había surgido otro par de cañones que estaba a punto de disparar. Sin tener tiempo de atacar, Loke se apresuró a ocultarse en un callejón entre unas casas y desde ahí pudo observar los continuos y veloces disparos de esos cañones y sentir el poder las explosiones provocados por ellos.

-Maldición, cada vez que destruyo uno de esos cañones, ya aparecen otros dos. Que seguridad más molesta- Pensaba Loke disgusto.

-¡Cuidado, Loke! ¡A tu izquierda!- Gritaron Lucia y Happy de repente.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el pelinaranja con sorpresa.

Ante esa advertencia por parte de sus compañeros, Loke volteo su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo y observo como dentro del callejón en donde él se encontraba, del suelo había surgido un gran cañón mágico, el cual estaba a punto de disparar. Cuando el cañón libero esa destructiva y grande ráfaga de energía, Loke ya había dado un gran salto que le permitió esquivarlo, pero una parte de su traje se había quemado un poco. El espíritu de cabello naranja aterrizo de pie en el suelo, y de inmediato, comenzó a correr veloz y ágilmente para esquivar el resto de las ráfagas de energía que los cañones seguían disparando. Mientras tanto, Lucia siendo cargada por Happy, no parecía muy feliz.

-Loki está teniendo problemas- Comento Happy triste.

-¡No será así por mucho, le enviare ayuda!- Exclamo la seria niña rubia.

Tras esa exclamación, la maga celestial se apresuró a tomar entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, la llave dorada que lucía como un hacha de su cinturón. Luego, la seria Lucia levanto esa llave por encima de su cabeza y esta comenzó a brillar fuertemente, para que después la usuaria de espíritus celestiales dijera…

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Kyngyukyu no Tobira! ¡Tauro!-**

Cuando la joven Dragneel dijo esas palabras, en la zona del cielo en frente de ella y de Happy apareció repentinamente un fuerte brillo dorado parecido al de la llave dorada, pero luego esa misma luz cayó con gran firmeza en el suelo de esa zona de la ciudad. Cuando el brillo dorado se despejo, se observó cómo había aparecido un musculoso hombre-vaca que vestía solamente unos calzoncillos azul oscuro y entre sus robustas manos cargaba una gran hacha de doble filo.

-¡Bien! ¡Voy a aplastar esas molestias!- Exclamo Tauro al momento de aparecer.

Con gran ánimo, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del toro agito su hacha con tal fuerza hacia adelante que creo una gran onda de choque que basto para hacer escombros a los cañones mágicos que le disparaban a Loke. Esa oportunidad le permitió a los dos espíritus celestiales juntarse uno al lado del otro para luego observar como más cañones surgían del suelo.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Tauro- Dijo Loke con una sonrisa.

-No hay porque agradecer. No puedo permitir que un compañero muera, eso pondría triste a la linda Lucia-chan. Aunque no tenga un buen cuerpo como Lucy-san, Serena-san o el resto de las chicas de Fairy Tail, ella sigue siendo nuestra dueña y amiga. No podemos permitir que este triste ni disgustada- Respondió el hombre vaca con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Además tampoco puedo permitirme morir hasta ver como Lucia-chan pasa de ser una simple niña pequeña a una bella señorita. Me pregunto si será tan bella como Lucy lo es ahora- Apoyo Loki igual de animado.

-¡Ya entendidos que solo soy una niña nada sexy, asi que ustedes dos dejen de hablar de eso y pónganse a hacer algo con esos cañones!- Grito Lucia molesta y sonrojada mientras era sostenía por Happy.

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron los dos espíritus celestiales de la niña rubia.

Mientras tanto, por los bordes de la antigua ciudad de los Nirvit, el hermano mayor de la joven Dragneel se encontraba luchando ferozmente contra cientos de marionetas mágicas armadas con diferentes armas y era acompañado por la demonio de los libros de Zeref que pertenecía a Fairy Tail, al igual que él y que usaba un bastón de platino para luchar y trasmitir el poder de su maldición del caos. Con varias marionetas mágicas y armadas dirigiéndose hacia él, Tsuna hizo aparecer en sus dos manos dos grandes esferas de fuego ardiente, luego junto ambas manos juntando al mismo tiempo las colosales llamas que había en ellas y formando una más grande.

 **-¡Karyu no Koen!-**

El furioso joven de cabello rosa rápidamente lanzo esa enorme esfera de llamas carmesí en dirección a las marionetas mágicas de acero y con armas que se dirigían hacia el con la intención de atacarlo, y cuando estas recibieron el fuerte ataque del Dragon Slayer, fueron reducidas a simple metal quemado. Pero casi de inmediato, otro grupo de marionetas armadas con afiladas lanzas y espadas dieron un gran salto en dirección a la espalda del joven pelirosa de Fairy Tail.

El joven con la bufanda blanca al percatase de sus enemigos a sus espaldas, con gran rapidez procedió a darse la vuelta y mientras lo hacía, nuevamente cubrió sus dos puños con unas intensas llamas de ardiente color carmesí, y al mismo tiempo comenzó a girar a gran velocidad sobre sí mismo.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Los constantes y veloces giros de Tsuna hicieron que cuando las llamas en sus manos se extendieran de una manera cortantes y flexible, formaran un gran tornado de fuego a su alrededor, el cual sirvió como un gran escudo para protegerse del ataque de todas esas marionetas mágicas y quemar a la mayoría en unos pocos instantes. Cuando el tornado se deshizo, Tsuna sin dudarlo, con emoción y con todas sus extremidades recubiertas en fuego se dirigió hacia el gran número de marionetas que quedaban para empezar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Vengan por mí, malditos!- Exclamaba Tsuna con gran emoción mientras se dirigía hacia las marionetas.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no era el único en esa zona que luchaba ferozmente contra las marionetas. Cierta joven de largo cabello negro se encontraba rodeada por detrás, por delante y por los lados por aquellas marionetas mágicas hechas de acero. Cinco de esas marionetas dirigieron un ataque con lanzas y espadas hacia la chica pelinegra, pero esta velozmente se agacho para esquivar el ataque y luego con el bastón de platino que sostenía entre sus manos conecto varios golpes a las marionetas que le rodeaban.

Aunque los constantes golpes con su bastón causaban grietas y rompimientos en las marionetas que la rodeaban, Serena sabía que necesitaba usar algo más poderoso para acabar con ella. Por esa razón, la chica demonio hizo que en una de las puntas de su bastón apareciera una energía mágica de color rosado la cual no tardo en transformarse en una gran llama del mismo color.

 **-¡Chaos Spheres!-**

Serena agito su bastón hacia adelante, y ese movimiento provoco el lanzamiento de la esfera de llamas rosadas demoniacos que se encontraba en él. Con gran velocidad, esas llamas demoniacas rosadas impactaron el suelo a los pies de un gran número de marionetas y en ese momento, la esfera se convirtió en una explosión demoniaca de gran nivel que rompió y destruyo a un gran número de marionetas. Luego de que ambos magos con genes demoniacos acabaran con un buen número de marionetas, Tsuna y Serena se acercaron y unieron sus espaldas, y desde esa posición en donde se encontraban podían ver cómo mientras más marionetas destruían, mas marionetas venían a la zona desde diferentes lugares.

-Maldición, esto no tiene fin. No importa cuántas destruyamos, surgen más en cuestión de segundos- Comento Serena frustrada.

-Pues que vengan las que quieras, no importa cuántas sean, yo las convertiré en cenizas- Respondió Tsuna chocando sus ardientes puños.

-Supuse que dirías eso…Oye, Tsuna, ¿Crees que los demás estarán bien? ¿No deberíamos ignorar a estas cosas e ir a buscarlos?- Preguntaba la pelinegra preocupada.

-¡Ellos estas bien! ¡Si están siendo molestados por pequeñeces como estas, no tendrán ningún problema! ¡Incluso ese idiota de Leo no morirá tan fácilmente…créeme, lo intente!- Contesto el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Ante la respuesta de su ardiente y confiado compañero, la demonio de los libros de Zeref mostro una cálida sonrisa y se sonrojo levemente en sus mejillas. Luego ambos magos de Fairy Tail volvieron a sus posiciones de lucha mientras observaban como las marionetas comenzaban a rodearlos.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a acabar con todas estas muñecas!- Dijo Serena muy animada.

-¡Así se habla!- Apoyo Tsuna de igual manera.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y la demonio de los libros de Zeref continuaron su batalla contra las cientos de marionetas mágicas que le rodeaban. Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba el último grupo de magos que era atacado por el sistema de seguridad de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit.

En aquella zona de la ciudad que estaba rodeada por cañones que salían de los techos de las casas y los suelos de las calles y que disparaban grandes ráfagas de energía hacia sus objetivos marcados, las magas de Sabertooth, Lisa y Sorano corrían veloz y ágilmente para esquivar esas destructivas rafas de energía. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado, las dos jóvenes Dragon Slayers ya habían destruido la mayoría de los cañones que le disparaban, mientras que sus compañeros Exceeds, Lector y Frosch se escondían en un callejón de la ciudad y observaban a sus compañeras.

Esquivando las constantes ráfagas de energía destructiva que disparaban los grandes cañones que quedaban, que eran como unos cinco que se encontraban sobre un par de techos en los edificios de la zona, Lisa y Sorano avanzaban rápidamente y cuando ya estuvieron a la distancia suficientes, ambas dieron un gran salto que las posiciono por encima de los cañones. Estando en el aire, Lisa rápidamente cubrió su puño derecho con una cegadora luz blanca en forma de orbe, mientras que Sorano por su parte, cubrió cada uno de sus dedos con unas cortantes sombras.

 **-¡Hakuryu no Tekken!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no Niju Zangeki!-**

Cuándos ambas Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación descendieron y se colocaron en frente de esos cañones, la joven rubia lanzo un fuerte puño rodeado de una brillante y calcinadora luz blanca hacia uno de los cañones y luego hizo lo mismo con otros dos, convirtiendo a los tres cañones en simples escombros. Mientras que la joven de corto y negro cabello, corto en varios pedazos a los dos cañones restantes con las afiladas sombras que se presentaban en sus dos manos.

-¡Bien!- Comento Lisa sonriente y alegre.

-Esos eran los últimos- Menciono Sorano también sonriendo.

Luego de haber acabado con esos últimos cañones mágicos en la zona, Sorano y Lisa bajaron del techo del edificio en donde se encontraban los cañones y se colocaron en el suelo de la calle para caminar en dirección a sus compañeros Exceeds que salieron del callejón y corrieron muy alegres hacia las dos chicas.

-¡Buen trabajo como siempre, Lisa, Sorano! ¡Ustedes sin duda son las mejores!- Decía Lector muy alegre.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde igual de alegre como siempre.

-Por supuesto que lo somos, somos magos de Sabertooth después de todo- Contesto Lisa muy confiada.

-Lector-sama, ahora que no hay nada que nos moleste, ¿Podría volver a elevarse para ver qué pasa en la ciudad?- Preguntaba Sorano educadamente.

-Lo hice mientras estábamos en el callejón, Sorano-Hablo Lector-Al parecer el tornado de insectos que estaba en el centro de la ciudad desapareció pero aun así hay varias explosiones y derrumbes en diferentes lugares. Creo que hay es donde deben estar nuestros compañeros-

-¿El tornado de insectos desapareció? ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahí?- Se preguntaba la pelinegra curiosa.

-Tornado de insectos o no, si nuestros amigos están ahí, debemos ir- Dijo Lisa muy seria.

-Ahora que los insectos no están, te has puesto muy valiente y decisiva en ir a esa zona de la ciudad, ¿Verdad, Lisa-chan?- Comentaba Sorano con una sonrisa y entre leves risas.

-¡N-No te burles, Sorano-chan, ya te dije que tuve una experiencia traumática con insectos! ¡Pero en todo caso, vamos!- Dijo Lisa un poco apenada.

-Está bien. Lector-sama, Frosch, por favor- Pidió Sorano amablemente.

-Lo sabemos- Respondió el leal Lector.

-Si- Apoyo Frosch con sus manos sobre su cabeza.

El Exceed rojo vestido con un chaleco azul y el Exceed verde vestido como rana rosada, ambos extendieron sus emplumadas alas blancas y levantaron un ligero vuelo. Los dos Exceed de Sabertooth se posicionaron atrás de sus respectivas compañeras con la intensión de tomarlas por la espalda y todos juntos alzarse en vuelo, pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar, repentinamente una enorme explosión de gran tamaño y poder ocurrió en el centro de aquella zona de la ciudad. Aunque la explosión de energía era de un gran tamaño, no golpeo directamente a los miembros de Exceeds, pero provoco una enorme onda expansiva que los golpeo bruscamente sin mencionar los escombros de tierra que saltaron por los aires.

-¡AAAHHH!- Gritaron todos los magos de Sabertooth con gran dolor.

La fuerte onda expansiva de la explosión mando a Sorano y Lisa a rodar bruscamente por el suelo provocándose que se llenaran de polvo y de leves raspones, pero a los frágiles Lector y Frosch, la onda expansiva los mando a volar con gran fuerza a chocar contra la dura pared de uno de los edificios de la zona de en donde se encontraban. Los dos Exceeds se encontraban inconscientes, llenos de raspones que liberaban pequeños hilos de sangre en sus torsos, brazos y frente y sus emplumadas alas ahora estaban ligeramente rasgadas y dobladas.

-¿Q-Que…fue eso?- Preguntaba Lisa con dificultad.

-Acaso… ¿Faltaron más cañones por destruir?- Preguntaba Sorano de la misma manera.

Pero sin preocuparse por esas preguntas, las dos Dragon Slayers a lo primero en que dirigieron sus borrosas miradas fue a la posición en donde se encontraban sus compañeros gatunos. Cuando ambas chicas observaron a los lastimados e inconscientes Frosch y Lector, ellas abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¡Lector!- Grito Lisa con preocupación.

-¡Frosch!- Grito Sorano de igual manera.

Las dos magas de Sabertooth procedieron a ponerse de pie y estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia donde estaban los dos Exceeds, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, ellas comenzaron a escuchar fuertes pisadas que resonaban en los alrededores de aquella zona en donde estaban. Lisa y Sorano, ambas con sorpresa, dirigieron sus miradas de ojos color azul y marrón, respectivamente, y observaron cómo esas firmes pisadas provenían del interior de la enorme y densa nube de humo que se encontraba en la zona en donde había ocurrido la repentina explosión que la había formado.

Por cada pisada que se escuchaba cada vez más y más fuertes, la joven rubia y la joven de cabello negro podían observar como en esa nube de humo se comenzó a observar la silueta de una persona de gran tamaño y que caminaba hacia adelante.

-Cuando vi las explosiones de luz blanca y sombras provenir de esta zona tenia mis sospechas…pero al escuchar los nombres de esos molestos animales, sé que ustedes están aquí…Sting…Rogue?- Dijo una seria voz masculina provenir del interior de esa nube de humo.

-¿Qué? ¿Sting y Rogue? ¿Nuestros padres?- Pensó Sorano un poco sorprendida al escuchar esos nombres.

-¡¿Quién eres, maldito?! ¡¿Tú fuiste quien lanzo esa maldita explosión?!- Preguntaba Lisa con gran furia.

-¡¿Qué quién soy?! Sé que han pasado 20 años, pero es imposible que ustedes me hayan olvidado, ¿verdad?- Dijo aquel hombre entre el humo.

Tras decir esas palabras, ese hombre de gran tamaño dio los últimos pasos hacia adelante y exitosamente salió de la cortina de humo que bloqueaba su apariencia. Ahora se podía observar como esa persona si era un hombre de gran altura, musculatura y edad. Ese hombre poseía un puntiagudo y sucio cabello y barba de color claro, grandes ojos blancos rodeados de sombrillas negras, y unas puntiagudas orejas de gran tamaño también.

Ese hombre vestía un manto atado a la cintura junto a unos pantalones oscuros y lleva vendajes en sus brazos, no utiliza calzado llevando sus pies al descubierto. Y además, el musculoso torso y espalda de ese ser poseía un gran tatuaje negro con la forma de un sol en su pecho que desencadena alrededor de su espalda varios grabados. Pero ese hombre que poseía un serio rostro, al ver a las dos jóvenes en frente de él, abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Niñas?! ¡Ustedes no son Sting y Rogue!- Exclamo con furia el barbudo ser al ver a la rubia y la pelinegra.

Pero el hombre entre su ira al ver con más atención, logro notar como ambas niñas, respectivamente, se parecían mucho a los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth. Además tras una mejor observación, también noto como la enojada joven rubia poseía la marca de Sabertooth en color blanco en su hombro derecho y la calmada pero también enojada joven también poseía la marca de Sabertooth, pero en color negro y en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Esperen un momento…Estas niñas poseen la marca de Sabertooth, además yo sé que reconocí las magias de Dragon Slayers de Sting y Rogue viniendo de este lugar, sin mencionar que esos gatos de allá son sus mascotas… ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, mocosas?!- Preguntaba con furia ese demoniaco ser.

-¡No me llames mocosa, maldito! ¡Y yo pregunte primero! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué nos atacaste?! ¡¿Y porque demonios conoces a nuestros padres?!- Gritaba Lisa muy furiosa.

Al momento en que ese hombre de gran tamaño y musculatura escucho las palabras de la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la cuarta generación, el abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Padres? ¿Ustedes…son hijas de Sting y de Rogue?- Decía ese hombre estupefacto pero de repente comenzó a reír de una placentera manera mostrando sus afilados dientes- ¡Ya veo! ¡Eso lo explica todo! ¡Pensaba llevar mi venganza contra los malditos Dragones Gemelos pero parece que el destino esta de mi parte para hacer más que eso! ¡Los hare sufrir matando a sus débiles hijas!-

-¿Qué? ¿Venganza? ¿Contra nuestros padres?- Reacciono Sorano con sorpresa.

-¡Ya deja de actuar tan alegre y contesta mi pregunta, maldito! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- Exclamaba Lisa furiosa.

-¿Acaso no me conoces? Son magas de Sabertooth, ¿Y saben nada sobre mí? ¿O es que sus padres jamás le dijeron nada?- Preguntaba ese hombre con una sonrisa.

Pero de repente, en la parte de la zona en donde se encontraban los lastimados e inconscientes Exceeds, uno de ellos comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Lector logro abrir los ojos con un poco de dificultad y apenas podía ver borrosamente con ellos. Pero el felino rojo, al momento de abrir los ojos logro mirar primordialmente a ese hombre que se encontraba en frente de Sorano y Lisa. Al principio lo veía borroso, pero tras verlo mejor, Lector reconoció a esa persona y abrió sus ojos con una enorme sorpresa.

-¡I-Imposible…Tu…!- Decía Lector mal herido.

Cuando lograron escuchar la débil voz de ese Exceed, Lisa, Sorano e incluso el musculoso hombre con barba voltearon sus miradas hacia su dirección.

-¡Lector! ¡¿Estas bien?!- Reacciono Lisa con alegría.

-Lector-sama, ¿Acaso conoces a esta persona?- Preguntaba Sorano al ver la reacción del Exceed.

-E-Él es… ¡Maestro Jiemma!- Reacciono Lector con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Maestro…Jiemma?- Reacciono la pelinegra confusa.

-¡¿Tú conoces a este tipo, Lector?! ¡¿Y porque demonios lo llamas "Maestro?!- Preguntaba Lisa sin apartar la mirada de ese aterrador ser.

-Ese hombre… ¡Era el maestro de Sabertooth antes de Sting-kun!- Respondió el felino rojo sorprendiendo de gran manera a las dos magas mata-dragones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El maestro de Sabertooth…antes de mi papa?! ¡Eso es imposible!- Exclamo Lisa con gran sorpresa.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Mi padre me dijo que el único maestro que ha tenido Sabertooth es Sting-sama!- Dijo Sorani igual de sorprendida.

-¡Eso es una mentira, mocosa! ¡El único maestro que ha tenido Sabertooth, soy yo, Jiemma! ¡Lo que dirige ese debilucho Sting no es más que una triste sombra del verdadero Sabertooth!- Exclamo Jiemma con gran seriedad.

-¡Lo que ese hombre dirigía no se podía llamar gremio! ¡Actuaba como un tirano, gobernando a todos con miedo y poder! ¡Si alguien no cumplía lo que él ordenaba o el no consideraba a alguien digno para llevar la marca de Sabertooth, lo expulsaba del gremio o puede que incluso peor!- Respondió Lector adolorido.

-¡Eso es un gremio, Basura!-Hablo Jiemma- Hacer que los cielos rujan... hacer hervir la tierra... volver silenciosos los mares. Eso es lo que un poderoso gremio hace. Eso era Sabertooth, antes de que el maldito de Sting me quitara mi lugar como maestro y me dejaran pudrirme en prisión por más de 20 años. Pero ahora gracias a los desgracias que atacaron la prisión del consejo, me libere y poder efectuar mi venganza. ¡Es obra del destino que me hayan traído a esta ciudad y que ustedes hayan venido aquí también! ¡El destino quiere que yo vuelva a gobernar Sabertooth!-

-¡Tal vez el destino lo quiera, pero nosotras o algunos de los otros miembros de gremio, no lo quieren!- Exclamo Lisa seriamente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Además no permitiremos que olvides que lastimaste a Lector y Frosch, y si estas relacionado con los criminales que buscamos, te detendremos aquí!- Exclamo Sorano igual de seria.

-Malditas mocosas, son tan irrespetuosas como sus padres-Hablo Jiemma-Si quieren luchar contra mí, que así sea. De todas maneras, planeaba matarlas para hacer sufrir a sus padres cuando yo fuera a Sabertooth a reclamar mi legítimo puesto como maestro. Eliminándolas primero a ustedes un nuevo pasado, presente y futuro iluminara a Sabertooth, ¡Mi Sabertooth!-

… _Para decidir el futuro de Sabertooth, el presente se enfrenta al pasado…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Holaa todos, lamento las tardanzas con los capítulos nuevos, pero debo admitir que como he empezado la universidad estoy un poco ocupado con tareas, informes, exposiciones y otras cosas. He estado tan ocupado que estoy comenzando a perder mi inspiración, y por eso me cuesta pensar los nuevos capítulos pero no se preocupen prometo que no voy a abandonar esta historia, como hacen la mayoría de los que se hacen llamar "Fanfickers".**

 **En todo caso, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**


	46. Filo en Blanco y Negro

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 7/46: ¡Filo en Blanco y Negro!**

Luego de que los diez miembros de Fairy Tail, cuatro miembros de Sabertooth, dos miembros de Lamia Scale y dos miembros del consejo mágico se reunieran, ese grupo de 18 magos paso un largo rato buscando información sobre los criminales que atacaron la prisión del consejo y su paradero. Después de un tiempo buscando, ese grupo de magos sorprendentemente había terminado llegando a la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, que estaba cientos de metros bajo la superficie.

Los magos se separaron en varios grupos y comenzaron a buscar a los criminales en aquella legendaria y desierta ciudad, ya que esos criminales posiblemente también la habían encontrado. No tardaron mucho en encontrar su objetivo, ya que algunos de los magos se habían encontrado con los peligrosos criminales que buscaban y que se hacían llamar Unique Oracion, mientras que los demás magos fueron atacados por las trampas de la ciudad, que eran controladas por Yoku, que se encontraba en el castillo del centro de la ciudad junto con Calm y Hana.

Pero luego de haberse librado de todas las trampas que las rodeaban, las Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth junto con sus compañeros Exceeds, increíblemente terminaron encontrándose con un enemigo de su gremio y lleno de rencor.

-¡¿Qué quién soy?! Sé que han pasado 20 años, pero es imposible que ustedes me hayan olvidado, ¿Verdad?- Dijo aquel hombre entre el humo.

Tras decir esas palabras, ese hombre de gran tamaño dio los últimos pasos hacia adelante y exitosamente salió de la cortina de humo que bloqueaba su apariencia. Ahora se podía observar como esa persona si era un hombre de gran altura, musculatura y edad. Ese hombre poseía un puntiagudo y sucio cabello y barba de color claro, grandes ojos blancos rodeados de sombrillas negras, y unas puntiagudas orejas de gran tamaño también.

Ese hombre vestía un manto atado a la cintura junto a unos pantalones oscuros y lleva vendajes en sus brazos, no utiliza calzado llevando sus pies al descubierto. Y además, el musculoso torso y espalda de ese ser poseía un gran tatuaje negro con la forma de un sol en su pecho que desencadena alrededor de su espalda varios grabados. Pero ese hombre que poseía un serio rostro, al ver a las dos jóvenes en frente de él, abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Niñas?! ¡Ustedes no son Sting y Rogue!- Exclamo con furia el barbudo ser al ver a la rubia y la pelinegra.

Pero el hombre entre su ira al ver con más atención, logro notar como ambas niñas, respectivamente, se parecían mucho a los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth. Además tras una mejor observación, también noto como la enojada joven rubia poseía la marca de Sabertooth en color blanco en su hombro derecho y la calmada pero también enojada joven también poseía la marca de Sabertooth, pero en color negro y en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Esperen un momento…Estas niñas poseen la marca de Sabertooth, además yo sé que reconocí las magias de Dragon Slayers de Sting y Rogue viniendo de este lugar, sin mencionar que esos gatos de allá son sus mascotas… ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, mocosas?!- Preguntaba con furia ese demoniaco ser.

-¡No me llames mocosa, maldito! ¡Y yo pregunte primero! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué nos atacaste?! ¡¿Y porque demonios conoces a nuestros padres?!- Gritaba Lisa muy furiosa.

Al momento en que ese hombre de gran tamaño y musculatura escucho las palabras de la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la cuarta generación, el abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Padres? ¿Ustedes…son hijas de Sting y de Rogue?- Decía ese hombre estupefacto pero de repente comenzó a reír de una placentera manera mostrando sus afilados dientes- ¡Ya veo! ¡Eso lo explica todo! ¡Pensaba llevar mi venganza contra los malditos Dragones Gemelos pero parece que el destino esta de mi parte para hacer más que eso! ¡Los hare sufrir matando a sus débiles hijas!-

-¿Qué? ¿Venganza? ¿Contra nuestros padres?- Reacciono Sorano con sorpresa.

-¡Ya deja de actuar tan alegre y contesta mi pregunta, maldito! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- Exclamaba Lisa furiosa.

-¿Acaso no me conoces? Son magas de Sabertooth, ¿Y saben nada sobre mí? ¿O es que sus padres jamás le dijeron nada?- Preguntaba ese hombre con una sonrisa.

Pero de repente, en la parte de la zona en donde se encontraban los lastimados e inconscientes Exceeds, uno de ellos comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Lector logro abrir los ojos con un poco de dificultad y apenas podía ver borrosamente con ellos. Pero el felino rojo, al momento de abrir los ojos logro mirar primordialmente a ese hombre que se encontraba en frente de Sorano y Lisa. Al principio lo veía borroso, pero tras verlo mejor, Lector reconoció a esa persona y abrió sus ojos con una enorme sorpresa.

-¡I-Imposible…Tu…!- Decía Lector mal herido.

Cuando lograron escuchar la débil voz de ese Exceed, Lisa, Sorano e incluso el musculoso hombre con barba voltearon sus miradas hacia su dirección.

-¡Lector! ¡¿Estas bien?!- Reacciono Lisa con alegría.

-Lector-sama, ¿Acaso conoces a esta persona?- Preguntaba Sorano al ver la reacción del Exceed.

-E-Él es… ¡Maestro Jiemma!- Reacciono Lector con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Maestro…Jiemma?- Reacciono la pelinegra confusa.

-¡¿Tú conoces a este tipo, Lector?! ¡¿Y porque demonios lo llamas "Maestro?!- Preguntaba Lisa sin apartar la mirada de ese aterrador ser.

-Ese hombre… ¡Era el maestro de Sabertooth antes de Sting-kun!- Respondió el felino rojo sorprendiendo de gran manera a las dos magas mata-dragones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El maestro de Sabertooth…antes de mi papa?! ¡Eso es imposible!- Exclamo Lisa con gran sorpresa.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Mi padre me dijo que el único maestro que ha tenido Sabertooth es Sting-sama!- Dijo Sorani igual de sorprendida.

-¡Eso es una mentira, mocosa! ¡El único maestro que ha tenido Sabertooth, soy yo, Jiemma! ¡Lo que dirige ese debilucho Sting no es más que una triste sombra del verdadero Sabertooth!- Exclamo Jiemma con gran seriedad.

-¡Lo que ese hombre dirigía no se podía llamar gremio! ¡Actuaba como un tirano, gobernando a todos con miedo y poder! ¡Si alguien no cumplía lo que él ordenaba o el no consideraba a alguien digno para llevar la marca de Sabertooth, lo expulsaba del gremio o puede que incluso peor!- Respondió Lector adolorido.

-¡Eso es un gremio, Basura!-Hablo Jiemma- Hacer que los cielos rujan... hacer hervir la tierra... volver silenciosos los mares. Eso es lo que un poderoso gremio hace. Eso era Sabertooth, antes de que el maldito de Sting me quitara mi lugar como maestro y me dejaran pudrirme en prisión por más de 20 años. Pero ahora gracias a los desgraciados que atacaron la prisión del consejo, me libere y voy a poder efectuar mi venganza. ¡Es obra del destino que me hayan traído a esta ciudad y que ustedes hayan venido aquí también! ¡El destino quiere que yo vuelva a gobernar Sabertooth!-

-¡Tal vez el destino lo quiera, pero nosotras o algunos de los otros miembros de gremio, no lo quieren!- Exclamo Lisa seriamente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Además no permitiremos que olvides que lastimaste a Lector y Frosch, y si estas relacionado con los criminales que buscamos, te detendremos aquí!- Exclamo Sorano igual de seria.

-Malditas mocosas, son tan irrespetuosas como sus padres-Hablo Jiemma-Si quieren luchar contra mí, que así sea. De todas maneras, planeaba matarlas para hacer sufrir a sus padres cuando yo fuera a Sabertooth a reclamar mi legítimo puesto como maestro. Eliminándolas primero a ustedes un nuevo pasado, presente y futuro iluminara a Sabertooth, ¡Mi Sabertooth!-

Tras exclamar esas con gran ira y seriedad, ese hombre de gran tamaño apretó sus descomunales músculos y rodeo todo su cuerpo con una poderosa y densa aura de color morado oscura, el cual era su poder mágico, luego ese mismo hombre agito sus manos hacia adelante con gran fuerza y en ese mismo momento, un colosal explosión de energía ocurrió en la zona del suelo que pisaban los pies de Sorano y Lisa.

Pero con gran velocidad y agilidad, las dos magas de Sabertooth habían dado un gran salto, justo a tiempo para esquivar la gran explosión que había provocado su enemigo, pero habían salido con algunos pequeños rasguños. Cuando la joven rubia y la pelinegra había aterrizado de pie en el suelo de aquella zona de la ciudad, las dos chicas con gran velocidad en vez de dirigirse hacia el enojado Jiemma, se dirigieron hacia los lastimados Lector y Frosch tirados en el suelo y los tomaron en sus brazos para alejarse lo más posible de ese hombre.

-Malditas… ¿Le dan prioridad a proteger a esas pequeñas sabandijas que a luchar contra mí? ¡Son tan débiles como sus padres!- Grito Jiemma con ira.

Con gran ira, el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth comenzó a provocar muchas más explosiones de energía de gran tamaño por toda la zona, pero Sorano y Lisa solo se centraron en alejarse lo más posible. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, las dos Dragon Slayers colocaron con mucho cuidado a sus dos compañeros Exceeds en un pequeño callejón entre dos edificios.

-…Duele…- Decía Frosch apenas consiente y con gran dolor mientras que con cariño era colocado en el suelo del callejón por una preocupada Sorano.

-Lo siento mucho, Frosch, sé que estas adolorido pero será mejor que se queden aquí. Nosotras haremos todo lo posible para alejarlo de esta zona- Dijo Sorano sonriendo.

-Lamentamos ser simples estorbos…-Comento Lector deprimido.

-No digas tonterías, Lector, no eres un estorbo. Es normal ayudar a un amigo lastimado- Contesto Lisa sonriendo tan energéticamente como siempre.

-Si. Pero, Lector-sama, ¿Hay algo que debamos saber sobre ese hombre? Como su magia u otra cosa- Preguntaba la pelinegra curiosa.

-Jiemma…El usa una poderosa magia de explosiones…pero sobre todo…Él era un humano que fue convertido en…un demonio…Así que su poder mágico es miles de veces más fuerte de lo que era antes- Explico el gato rojo con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Qué? ¿Un humano…convertido en demonio? Ya decía yo que su apariencia y poder mágico no era normal, ¿Pero cómo rayos es posible que un humano se convirtiera en un demonio? A los humanos más cercanos de convertirse en un demonio que conozco son mi Tia Mira y Marcus, y eso porque usan sus Satan Souls- Reacciono Lisa con sorpresa.

-No hay tiempo para explicar todos los detalles…pero hace 20 años, él se involucró con un gremio oscuro muy peligroso que le hizo lo que es ahora. Sting-kun y Rogue lograron derrotarlo tras una dura batalla…y así fue como termino en la prisión del consejo… a pesar de estar todo este tiempo encerrado, no parece que su poder haya reducido…No vayan a subes…-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, toda la conversación entre los miembros de Sabertooth fue interrumpida cuando un edificio cerca de ellos, exploto en miles de pedazos y causo una fuerte onda de choque por la zona. Lisa, Sorano, Lector y Frosch también podían ver y escuchar las fuertes explosiones que ocurrían a los alrededores al mismo tiempo que oían los furiosos gritos de cierta persona.

-¡Salgan, Mocosas!- Gritaba Jiemma furioso.

-¡Ese maldito!- Dijo Lisa furiosa saliendo corriendo de aquel callejón.

-¡Espera, Lisa-chan!- Dijo Sorano lleno detrás de su amiga.

-Por favor…las dos tengan cuidado…- Susurro Lector preocupado.

-Frosch…piensa lo mismo…- Susurro el gato verde con algo de dificultad.

La Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación hábilmente y con velocidad, comenzó a moverse entre las múltiples y densas nubes de humo provocadas por las constantes explosiones y también en el espacio entre callejones, y logro posicionarse algunos metros de Jiemma, que estaba de espaldas y no la había visto.

-¡Si mi papa derroto a este tipo, es imposible que yo como su hija no pueda hacerlo!- Pensó Lisa con gran confianza.

Luego de haber pensado esas confiadas palabras, Lisa comenzó a correr velozmente hacia Jiemma, y mientras lo hacía, cubría su puño derecho con una brillante y candente luz blanca en forma de orbe. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la joven rubia dio un leve salto y comenzó a dirigir su puño en dirección hacia la gran espalda de su musculoso enemigo.

 **-¡Hakuryu no Tekken!-**

La maga de Sabertooth dirigió su puño revestido con luz santa hacia adelante, y justamente cuando este iba a impactar, sorprendentemente, el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth se dio la vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con su gran mano derecha cubierta de vendas negras, detuvo el ataque de Lisa y luego con gran firmeza sujeto su brazo, causándole un gran dolor.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Lisa en sufrimiento.

-Niña tonta, ¿Creíste que una estrategia tan simple como esa funcionaria?- Decía sarcásticamente el barbudo hombre.

Luego el hombre demonio aumento la fuerza con la que estrujaba el brazo de la chica rubia, haciéndola gritar aún más dolorosamente. Después, Jiemma levanto a Lisa para azotarla severamente contra el pavimento a sus pies. Pero tras hacer eso, cierta chica de cabello negro que poseía una gran ira al ver como su amiga era lastimada, dio un ligero salto que la posiciono detrás de Jiemma y mientras en su mano derecha se presentaba una movible sustancia negra.

 **-¡Eiryu no Zangeki!-**

La enojada furiosa dirigió las cortantes sombras en su mano hacia la espalda del musculoso hombre, pero este una vez, con una gran velocidad, se dio la vuelta antes de que el ataque lo golpeara. Pero esta vez en de esquivar o bloquear el ataque, Jiemma uso a la joven rubia que sostenía en su mano derecha para golpear con gran fuerza a la joven pelinegra. Eso provoco que las dos magas de Sabertooth fueran lanzadas con gran severidad en dirección hacia una casa de la zona, que al momento del brusco choque se convirtió en escombros y polvo.

El hombre demonio se quedó viendo por un tiempo esa gran nube de polvo que era el lugar en donde había lanzado a las chicas, pero tras unos segundos, el escucho como del interior de esa nube de polvo se escuchaban los sonidos de alguien tomando aire y luego observo como también de esa nube de polvo, parecían haber dos grandes destellos blancos y negros.

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡…Hoko!-**

Las dos chicas de Sabertooth, estando dentro de esa nube de polvo y al mismo tiempo que liberaron los alaridos de una bestia, dispararon de sus bocas, dos respectivas y grandes ráfagas de luz blanca y sombras. Ambos rugidos se entrelazaron entre sí y con gran fuerza y velocidad iban dirigidos hacia el calmado Jiemma, que termino recibiendo la gran explosión provocada por el choque de los ataques. Pero de la nube de humo provocada por esa explosión, salió el hombre demonio, sin ningún rasguño, y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las magas de Sabertooth.

Al ver como su musculoso enemigo no había salido lastimado tras el ataque unísono de los rugidos y que además se dirigía hacia ellas a una gran velocidad, tanto Lisa como Sorano estaban frustradas pero muy serias. Luego la Dragon Slayers Blanca y La Dragon Slayer de Sombras, ambas de la Cuarta Generación, cubrieron sus cuerpos con un aura creada con sus respectivos elementos.

 **-¡White Drive!-**

 **-¡Shadow Drive!-**

Con esas las respectivas palabras de cada una, tanto la luz blanca que cubría el cuerpo de Lisa como las tangibles sombras que cubrían el cuerpo de Sorano aumentaron su poder de gran manera. Después de eso, las llamadas Hermanas Dragones comenzaron a correr velozmente hacia Jiemma, de igual manera que el furiosamente corría hacia ellas. Cuando los tres estuvieron a la distancia suficiente, el barbudo hombre lanzo un veloz y fuerte golpe con su gran puño derecho hacia las dos Dragon Slayers.

Lisa y Sorano, con rapidez y algo de dificultad, apenas lograron esquivar ese golpe y luego ambas se separaron una de la otra y de Jiemma. Lisa fue a varios metros del lado derecho del antiguo maestro de Sabertooth mientras que Sorano fue a varios metros de su lado izquierdo. Manteniendo esa distancia, las dos jóvenes magas comenzaron a correr velozmente en círculos a su alrededores, y mientras lo hacían, respectivamente, cubrían sus dos manos con orbes de luz blanca y tangibles sombras.

 **-¡Holy Ray!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no Shageki!-**

Mientras corría, Lisa dirigió sus dos manos hacia Jiemma y disparo una cantidad incontable de pequeños pero poderosos disparos de luz blanca candente, y Sorano por su parte, mientras corría, disparo de sus manos una gran cantidad de esferas de sombras que iban aumentando al avanzar el tiempo y que también iban dirigidos hacia Jiemma. Estando en el interior de ese círculo formado por las dos chicas que corrían a alta velocidad, el hombre demonio cruzaba sus brazos sobre su cara mientras recibía cada uno de los rayos de luz y esferas de sombras lanzadas por las chicas.

Aunque cada uno de esos ataques de luz y sombras impactaban fuertemente contra cada parte de su cuerpo, a excepción de su cara que era tapada por sus dos grandes brazos, el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth apenas sentía algo de dolor, pero lo que si aumentaba en gran medida era su ira presente en las múltiples venas que se mostraban en su frente.

-¡Ya dejen de molestar, niñas!- Exclamo Jiemma lleno de ira.

De inmediato, el hombre demonio levanto su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza y luego lo bajo con gran velocidad para impactar con una bestial fuerza en el suelo a sus pies. Cuando ese puño de gran tamaño y fuerza hizo contacto con el suelo, una gran parte de este comenzó a temblar a agrietarse tan brusca y extensamente, que incluso llego hasta la posición de las magas de Sabertooth. El brusco temblor hizo que tanto Lisa como Sorano dejaran de correr y de atacar, y observaron como ahora todo el cuerpo de su enemigo se encontraba rodeado de una escalofriante aura morado oscuro que incluso algunos rayos del mismo color.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Grito Jiemma bruscamente.

Con ese grito lleno de ira y seriedad, la aura que cubría el cuerpo de Jiemma se convirtió en una bestial explosión de energía que causa una gran destrucción en la mayoría de los objetos cerca de esa zona, excepto a su usuario. El poder de esa colosal explosión llego a la joven rubia y a la joven de cabello negro corto que fueron golpeadas fuertemente por ella, y mandados a volar a direcciones diferentes. La lastimada Sorano termino chocando contra una casa apenas intacta causo un pequeño agujero en la pared de esta.

Por otra parte, la herida Lisa rodo varias veces por el agrietado y sucio suelo. Luego de que la explosión había cesado, la Dragon Slayer Blanca, apenas consiente, comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lo que observo la hizo abrirlos con gran sorpresa. La joven rubia observo como ahora en frente de ella, se encontraba el serio Jiemma. Lisa trato de ponerse de pie pero antes de que lo hiciera Jiemma la tomo del cuello fuertemente con su mano derecha y la levanto sobre el suelo.

-M-Maldito…- Hablaba Lisa difícilmente.

-Son algo hábiles a pesar de ser unas simples mocosas, pero los débiles siempre serán débiles-Hablo Jiemma mientras asfixiaba a Lisa-Por cierto, mocosa…Eres la hija de Sting, ¿verdad? Ese cabello rubio, tu magia y la estúpida confianza que mostraste antes es un claro indicativo que eres su hija-

-Y-¿Y que si lo soy?- Dijo la rubia mientras Jiemma la sujetaba.

-Ya te dije que tu padre, Sting Eucliffe, fue quien me quito el puesto de maestro, ¿Verdad?-Siguió Jiemma hablando- Ese desgraciado me ataco cuando estaba desprevenido y me dejo casi muerto. No sé exactamente como sobreviví a su ataque, pero si recuerdo que cuando desperté, yo ya no era el maestro de Sabertooth. Sting, que siempre se emocionaba como un niño y que incluso lloraba con la muerte de su mascota, se había convertido en maestro. El gremio más fuerte de Fiore…Mi Sabertooth…era ahora dirigido por un mocoso que se había rendido en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ante unos magos que ni siquiera podían luchar. Todo el fruto que yo había cosechado a la perfección, Sting lo hizo pudrirse. Por eso me prometí que al primero de los Dragones Gemelos que mataría seria a él, pero he cambiado de idea. Ahora sé que el temor más grande para un tipo para Sting no es morir, sino perder algo importante para, ¿Y qué más importante que la vida de su hija?-

-En otras palabras… ¿Vas a matarme para hacer sufrir a mi padre?... ¿No me…habías dicho eso ya?- Dijo Lisa en un leve tono sarcástico.

-Si lo hice, y sin duda eso es lo que voy a hacer. Pero quiero que sepas que ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes. No te matare aquí. Te llevare hacia Sabertooth y te matare en frente de tu débil padre para que sufra cien veces más. Y no solamente a ti, también hare lo mismo con la hija de Rogue y con esos gatos. Los matare a todos ustedes en frente de sus seres queridos y luego los matare a todos ustedes. Con todos los débiles muertos, Sabertooth podrá revivir. No importa si es legal u oscuro, Sabertooth será el gremio más fuer…-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Jiemma noto como su musculoso brazo derecho fue levemente tocado por algo. Ese algo no fueron otras cosas que los lastimados brazos de la chica que el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth sujetaba fuertemente del cuello.

-D-Déjame decirte esto…maldito…No me…importa lo que me pase a mi…pero trata de volver a repetir que vas a matar a Sorano-chan, Lector, Frosch y todos mis seres queridos…y hare que te arrepientas- Dijo Lisa con gran seriedad y determinación a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba.

-¿Preocupante por otros a pesar de tu posición? Sin duda eres la débil hija de tu débil padre. Se lo dije a tu padre hace tiempo, preocuparse por otros o depender de otros, es la mayor expresión de debilidad- Respondió el serio Jiemma ante las palabras de la joven.

-Te equivocas…en realidad, es todo lo contrario. No es la máxima expresión de debilidad…sino que es la máxima expresión de fuerza. Yo se lo muy bien…yo observe como una persona que solamente tenía a sus compañeros en mente y corazón derroto a algo muy parecido a un dios si no es que ya lo era…Si un idiota como él pudo hacer eso… ¿No crees que nosotras podemos acabar con un demonio falso como tú?- Comento Lisa con una sonrisa haciendo enojar a un al hombre que la sujetaba.

-Maldita mocosa…-Hablo Jiemma furioso-…Te dije que te llevaría viva hacia Sabertooth para matarte en frente de tu padre y los demás, pero en ningún momento dije que estarías ilesa. Apuesto que una pequeña explosión en tu rostro no te matara, pero si te lastimara lo suficientemente para que no vuelvas a hablar de una forma tan irrespetuosa al verdadero maestro de tu gremio-

Tras esas palabras el barbudo hombre comenzó a reunir un explosivo poder mágico en su mano derecha que era la que sujetaba fuertemente el cuello de aquella joven de cabello rubio, que a pesar de su situación mostraba una sonrisa desafiante y una determinada mirada. Pero de repente, nuevamente una cierta chica pelinegra que poseía un serio rostro y unas cortantes sombras en sus dos manos se posiciono detrás de Jiemma y dio un gran salto hacia su posición.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a Lisa-chan!- Exclamo Sorano con gran seriedad.

-¡No molestes, mocosa! ¡Me encargare de ti después, así que intervengas!- Grito Jiemma aún más furioso.

Al igual que la veces anteriores, el hombre demonio se dio la vuelta antes de que la pelinegra impactara su ataque, y rápidamente el lanzo un fuerte golpe con su puño libre hacia ella. Pero en el momento en que su puño izquierdo toco el cuerpo de Sorano, Jiemma se sorprendió al ver como todo el cuerpo se había convertido en solidas sombras sin vida que no tardaron en desvanecerse en el aire.

-¿Qué? ¿Un remplazo de sombras?- Reacciono Jiemma con sorpresa.

-¿Pensaste que usaría la misma estrategia una y otra vez?-

Al momento de escuchar esa voz femenina, Jiemma volvió a darse la vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. La Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Jiemma, y estando a esa distancia, él pudo ver como esa joven tenía su puño derecho apretado firmemente y recubierto con su respectivo y solido elemento mata dragones.

 **-¡Eiryu no Tekken!-**

Con severa fuerza, la seria Sorano impacto un fuerte golpe recubierto con sus poderosas sombras en el rostro del antiguo maestro de Sabertooth. Ese repentino y fuerte golpe hizo que Jiemma fuera lanzado algunos metros para atrás y también provoco que soltara a Lisa, que cayó de pie al suelo. Tras haber superado el repentino dolor provocado por el golpe de la joven pelinegra, Jiemma rápidamente coloco un serio rostro y piso con gran fuerza para detener su avanzar. Cuando se detuvo, el observo como las Hermanas Dragones ahora se encontraban nuevamente lado a lado y ambas con serias expresiones.

-¿Estas bien, Lisa-chan?- Preguntaba la preocupada Sorano.

-No te preocupes. Gracias por la ayuda, Sorano-chan. Buen golpe- Respondió Lisa sonriente.

-Gracias, pero parece que no le causo mucho daño- Dijo la pelinegra al observar a su enemigo.

-Tienes razón…pero de todos nuestros ataques, ese simple golpe parece que ha sido el que más le afecto, ¿Por qué sera?- Preguntaba Lisa curiosa.

-Puede que sea porque era un ataque que él no esperaba. Tal vez él se haya protegido de todos nuestros ataques con su increíble poder mágico, pero puede que no haya tenido tiempo y por eso mi puño de hierro le hizo algo de efecto. La gran ira que sentía al escuchar tus palabras tambien pudo hacer que se distrajera lo suficiente para poder acercarme- Explico la maga de sombras.

-Eso significa que para derrotarlo solo tenemos que atacarlo con uno de nuestros ataques más fuertes por sorpresa para que no tenga tiempo para usar ese demoniaco poder mágico suyo, ¿Verdad? Y además si lo hacemos enojar tambien podremos acercarnos a él, ¿No? ¡Vamos, Sorano-chan!- Exclamo Lisa con gran confianza.

-¡Si, Lisa-chan!- Respondió Sorano con gran seriedad.

-¡Ya dejen de tanta charlas, mocosas!- Grito Jiemma furioso.

Después de haber liberado ese grito de gran ira, Jiemma agito sus dos manos hacia adelante y causo con su magia, dos grandes explosiones en la dirección en que se encontraban las dos magas de Sabertooth. Pero Lisa y Sorano habían logrado retroceder algunos pasos antes de que las grandes explosiones las golpearan, y cuando estas cesaron, las dos Dragon Slayers comenzaron a correr velozmente en dirección al antiguo maestro de Sabertooth.

Cuando se acercaron a él, la maga de luz y la maga de sombras trataron de lanzar un par de ataques hacia Jiemma, pero este con gran velocidad y fuerzas, las sujeto por sus cabezas con cada una de sus grandes manos para después hacerlas chocar una contra la otra y finalmente arrojarlas fuertemente en la misma dirección. Pero las Hermanas Dragones, ignorando el dolor en sus cuerpos, pisaron con gran firmeza el suelo y detuvieron su avanzar. Luego ambas, nuevamente comenzaron a correr hacia Jiemma.

Cuando se posicionaron en frente de él, Tanto Lisa como Sorano comenzaron a lanzar una frenética combinación de golpes y patadas muy fuertes y que Jiemma bloqueaba con sus dos grandes brazos cruzados sobre su torso y rostro. Tras unos cuantos minutos recibiendo los golpes y patadas de aquellas dos jóvenes, el hombre demonio se enfureció nuevamente aún más de lo que estaba y de inmediato levanto su pierna derecha y piso con gran firmeza.

Cuando Jiemma hizo eso, no solamente agrieto el suelo a sus pies sino que causo otra fuerte explosión alrededor de su gran cuerpo que lanzo hacia atrás a las dos magas de Sabertooth. Pero a pesar del daño causado por la leve explosión, Lisa y Sorano se recuperaron de inmediato y nuevamente se lanzaron al combate contra el antiguo miembro de su gremio. Mientras el hombre demonio y las dos magas mata-dragones luchaban ferozmente, había dos pequeños seres gatunos heridos que caminaban con dificultades por las calles apenas intactas que rodeaban aquella zona de la verdadera y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit.

-¿Estas bien, Frosch?- Preguntaba Lector mientras ayudaba al felino verde a estar de pie.

-S-Si…- Respondió Frosch mientras avanzaba.

Luego de dar algunos pasos entre ese callejón en el cual se encontraban ahora, tanto Frosch como Lector estaban en la posición perfecta para ver como sus actuales compañeros e hijas de sus antiguos compañeros luchaban ferozmente contra el demoniaco antiguo maestro de Sabertooth.

-Lisa y Sorano en serio están logran rivalizar contra Jiemma… ¡Sin duda son las hijas de sus padres!- Decia Lector con gran felicidad.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo… ¡Animo!- Dijo Frosch igual de feliz.

Los dos Exceeds observaron cómo durante el choque de múltiples golpes y patadas lanzadas hacia Jiemma por parte de una feroz Lisa y una seria Sorano, el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth extendió sus dos grandes brazos con una brutal fuerza, golpeando en el proceso a las dos Dragon Slayers y lanzándolas en direcciones contrarias. La joven de cabello negro logra tocar el suelo y pisar firmemente para frenar su avanzar, mientras que la joven de cabello rubio, que se encontraba suspendida en el aire, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una brillante luz blanca.

 **-¡Hakuryu no Holy Breath!-**

Lisa disparo de su boca una enorme ráfaga de energía blanca de un gran nivel calorífico, pero Jiemma cubriendo su mano derecha con su increíble poder mágico, apenas tuvo dificultades para bloquear el impacto y explosión de ese ataque con la palma de su mano. Luego de eso, Jiemma hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda y ese movimiento provoco que una pequeña pero fuerte explosión apareciera en el estómago de Lisa, lastimándola y arrojándola con gran fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡AAAAAH!- Grito Lisa con gran sufrimiento.

Al ver como su amiga fue herida, una enfurecida Sorano comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el hombre demonio y mientras lo hacía, reunía una gran cantidad de sombras en sus dos piernas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la joven de cabello negro dio un salto hacia el musculoso hombre con puntiaguda barba.

 **-¡Eiryu no Kagitsume!-**

La Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación dirigió hacia el calmado Jiemma, una doble patada recubierta con su respectivo elemento, pero este sin ninguna dificultad, logro atrapar las dos piernas de la joven para luego azotar con gran fuerza en el agrietado suelo a sus pies, y con ella estando ahí, Jiemma impacto una fuerte patada en la zona de su estómago que no solo la hizo escupir algunas gotas de sangre sino que mando a Sorano a volar en la misma dirección en que se encontraba si igual herida compañera.

Cuando las dos magas de Sabertooth estuvieron tiradas en el piso y lado a lado, Jiemma nuevamente movió sus manos hacia su dirección y eso provoco que la zona del suelo en que ellas estaban tiradas fuera cubierta por una explosión de energía de un colosal tamaño y poder. Cuando esa explosión que había destruido una parte del suelo había cesado, solo quedaba una gran densa de humo en su lugar, la cual el hombre demonio observaba placenteramente.

-Con eso se quedaran tranquilas por un rato. Esa explosión debió bastar para que aquellas dos mocosas se quedaran quietas de una vez por to…-

Pero antes de que Jiemma pudiera terminar esa esa oración, el observo con gran sorpresa como de aquella densa nube de humo que fue provocada por la gran explosión anterior, salieron disparadas las determinadas Lisa y Sorano que se dirigían hacia él. Antes de que el hombre demonio tuviera tiempo para defenderse, las hermanas dragones impactaron fuertemente un doble golpe con sus codos justo en el centro de su horrible rostro obligándolo a retroceder levemente.

-¡No nos subestimes!- Exclamaron las dos magas de Sabertooth con gran seriedad.

Las dos serias Dragon Slayers tras hacer contacto con el suelo, de inmediato comenzaron a correr nuevamente hacia el barbudo hombre, el cual tras haber superado fácilmente el dolor del reciente golpe, fijo la mirada en sus enemigas. Observando como las dos jóvenes se dirigían hacia el nuevamente, Jiemma rápidamente dio algunos pasos hacia atras y provoco una fuerte explosión en frente de él, obligando a las dos jóvenes a retroceder también.

Esa pequeña explosión no iba a detener a las dos jóvenes, con rapidez estas dos corrieron hacia lados opuestos y con gran velocidad lograron posicionarse a los dos lados del antiguo maestro de su gremio. Luego Lisa y Sorano saltaron en dirección hacia un furioso Jiemma y mientras lo hacían, cubrían sus puños derechos con sus poderosos y respectivos elementos.

 **-¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡…Tekken!-**

Al ver como esos dos puños elementales venían de ambos lados, el hombre demonio solamente levanto sus dos musculosos brazos y con las vendadas palmas de ambos logro detener tanto el golpe de Lisa como el de Sorano para luego sujetar con gran firmeza los brazos de ambas. Con ellas en sus manos, Jiemma hizo que nuevamente chocaran una contra la otra con gran fuerza y una vez las lanzo en la misma lejana dirección con una bestial fuerza.

Pero una vez más, Lisa y Sorano se centraron en ignorar el dolor que sentían sus cuerpos y cuando sus pies pudieron hacer contacto con el agrietado suelo de la zona, las Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth nuevamente comenzaron a dirigirse velozmente hacia el hombre demonio de gran tamaño que estaba en esa zona. Tras observar cómo una vez más las dos magas de Sabertooth se dirigían hacia el con una gran determinación, la ira de Jiemma se vio aumentada nuevamente y este en respuesta hizo varios movimientos con sus dos brazos.

Todos esos movimientos por parte de Jiemma causaban múltiples, grandes y poderosas explosiones por los suelos y casas por donde avanzaban velozmente las Dragon Slayers de uno de los gremios más fuertes de Fiore. Pero incluso con tal cantidad de explosiones de energía candente poniéndose en su camino, Lisa y Sorano las esquivaban y resistían con gran fuerza y velocidad mientras se acercaban cada vez más y más a su objetivo.

El cual al ver como las dos magas de Sabertooth corrían hacia el mientras aguantaban y resistían sus fuertes explosiones, se enojaba cada vez más y más. Observando como las Hermanas Dragones se movían con agilidad, velocidad y determinación, a la cabeza de Jiemma comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de su batalla contra los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth durante el enfrentamiento contra el gremio oscuro, Tartaros.

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué simplemente no caen, débiles?!- Grito Jiemma con gran ira mientras atacaba.

-¡¿Preguntas porque?! ¡La respuesta es algo bastante obvio, ¿No crees?!- Respondió Lisa sonriente mientras corría para esquivar las explosiones.

-¡Es verdad!-Hablo Sorano igual de sonriente mientras esquivaba y corría- ¡Mientras Lisa-chan siga luchando…-

-¡Mientras Sorano-chan siga luchando…!-

-¡…Yo seguiré luchando! ¡Esa es la fuerza de las Hermanas Dragones!- Exclamaron las dos magas de Sabertooth con gran determinación.

-¿Mientras una de las dos siga luchando…las dos seguirán luchando? Que estúpido…pero esto…-

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Viviremos por otros…Y amaremos a otros para poder vivir… ¡Como los de Fairy Tail!- Exclamo el determinado Sting._

 _-¡Seremos Fuertes!- Apoyo el serio Rogue._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-…Esos malditos…No solamente a la generación anterior sino que también han llenado la cabeza de la nueva generación de Sabertooth con esas estupideces…-Hablo Jiemma crujiendo sus afilados dientes-… ¡Con esa maldita debilidad! ¡Sabertooth ya no es el gremio más fuerte…es el gremio más débil! ¡Los voy a matar! ¡Los voy a hacer explotar! ¡Los voy a ser desaparecer de este mundo!-

-¡No podrás hacerlo! ¡Nosotras…Sabertooth es fuerte! ¡Al igual que ellos!- Exclamo Lisa con gran determinación.

-¡Como Fairy Tail…por luchar por otros…y estar con otros…ganamos una gran fuerza! ¡Una fuerza que nos permitirá derrotarte!- Apoyo la seria Sorano.

-¡TONTERIAS!-

Luego de haber liberado ese gran grito de furia, de repente los grandes ojos blancos de Jiemma, cambiaron su color a un sanguinario color rojo. Además todas las múltiples explosiones causadas por el furioso hombre demonio aumentaron en una gran cantidad y su poder también creció de una manera enorme. Pero a pesar del aumento en cantidad y poder las explosiones que invadían toda esa zona de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, las dos magas de Sabertooth siguieron avanzando con gran velocidad y determinación.

-Creo que ya está lo suficiente enojado… ¡Vamos a acabar con esto, Sorano-chan!- Dijo Lisa muy seria.

-¡Sí!- Respondió Sorano de la misma manera

-¡Eliminare a todo lo débil que invade mi gremio! ¡Sting, Rogue, ustedes, todo! ¡Por este odio que guarde por más de 20 años y por el futuro de Sabertooth…Ustedes tienen que desaparecer!- Grito Jiemma con gran ira.

-¡No lo haremos! ¡El que desaparecerá eres tú!- Respondió Lisa con gran determinación.

-¡Tu gran hilo de odio amarrado hacia nuestro gremio…!- Hablo Sorano seriamente.

-… ¡Lo cortaremos con una espada con un filo en blanco y negro!- Termino Lisa furiosamente.

Y así, luego de haber dicho esas serias palabras, en las manos derechas de las dos magas de Sabertooth, mientras corrían, comenzó a reunirse una gran cantidad de poder mágico. En la mano derecha de Lisa apareció en un brillante orbe de luz blanca que por un momento parecía estable pero tras unos segundos parecía que estaba cambiando de forma. Mientras que en la mano derecha de Sorano, aparecieron una gran cantidad de sombras que también comenzaron a cambiar de forma.

 **-¡Hakueiryu no…!-**

Pero mientras las magas de luz y sombra reunían sus poderes mágicos en sus respectivas manos derechas, el furioso Jiemma de ojos rojos también comenzó a reunir un poderos poder mágico pero sin parar de lanzar múltiples explosiones de energía por toda la zona de la ciudad. El hombre demonio apretó cada uno de sus grandes músculos mientras que todo su colosal cuerpo era rodeado por una gran aura de color morado oscuro que liberaba además fuertes y destructivos relámpagos del mismo color que agrietaban aún más el suelo a sus pies.

Con esa destructiva y poderosa aura morado oscuro rodeando su cuerpo, Jiemma con gran seriedad en su rostro, dirigió sus dos brazos en la dirección en que se encontraban las serias Lisa y Sorano que seguían avanzando velozmente mientras las sombras y luz blancas en sus respectivas manos comenzaban a tomar una afilada forma. Luego entre las manos de Jiemma, apuntadas hacia las hermanas dragones, apareció un orbe del mismo color del aura que rodeaba su cuerpo y que también lanzaba feroces relámpagos explosivos.

-¡DESAPAREZCAN CON UNA EXPLOSION, LISA, SORANO!-

El antiguo maestro de Sabertooth piso con una gran firmeza, e impulsándose hacia adelante, el lanzo hacia adelante y con gran fuerza ese orbe de energía color morado oscuro y rodeado de relámpagos. Cuando ese orbe avanzo unos cuantos metros hacia adelante, no tardo en convertirse en una enorme explosión de pura energía destructora y con un gigantesco alcance. La onda de la explosión era tan grande que cubrió por completo a las serias Lisa y Sorano que a pesar de todo, no dejaron de avanzar.

Esa enorme explosión que había cubierto a las Dragon Slayers Blanca y de las Sombras, respectivamente, ambas de la cuarta generación, poseía un poder tan destructivo, que los edificios de la ciudad que no fueron alcanzados por la explosión, fueron igualmente convertidos en escombros y mandados a volar por los aires, debido a la enorme onda de choque provocado por esta. Los heridos Frosch y Lector que estaban cerca de la zona y apenas podían estar de pie, podían sentir como eran empujados hacia atrás debido al poder de la explosión, pero a los Exceeds solo les preocupaba una cosa.

-¡Lisa!- Grito Lector con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Sorano!- Grito Lector en el mismo triste estado.

Esa colosal era de tal tamaño y poder que todos los demás magos por la ciudad podían por encima de los edificios su gran apariencia y podían sentir la fuerte onda de choque, pero como la mayoría estaban ocupados con varias batallas contra los miembros de Unique Oracion y las trampas de la ciudad, no podían prestarle mucha atención. Aquella explosión se mantuvo así durante algunos minutos hasta que empezó a desvanecerse.

Cuando la colosal explosión ceso, lo único que había quedado en ese zona de la verdadera, subterránea y antigua ciudad de los Nirvit era un profundo cráter en el agrietado suelo que estaba lleno de una enorme y densa cortina de humo y afuera de ese cráter había un monton de escombros de edificios destruidos y entre ellos se encontraban los heridos Lector y Frosch, ambos de pies, y observando con lagrimosos ojos el lugar en donde estaban antes sus compañeras.

-No…puede ser…- Murmuro Lector con gran tristeza.

-Sorano…Lisa…- Hablo Frosch liberando una cascada de lágrimas de tristeza que caían por sus peludas mejillas verdes.

Además en frente del cráter lleno de humo y creado por la explosión anterior, se encontraba de pie un musculoso hombre con un puntiagudo cabello y barba sin mencionar unos demoniacos y afilados ojos rojos. Ese hombre demonio tenía su seria mirada fijada en el cráter lleno de humo que su magia provoco, y mientras lo veía respiraba con un poco de cansancio. Pero no tardo mucho para que ese agitado respirar se convirtiera en una placentera risa.

-Al fin…Al fin desaparecieron…esas débiles mocosas…Yo… ¡Yo soy el más fuer…!-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Jiemma abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver como de ese densa nube de humo que cubría todo el cráter y que estaba en frente de él, salieron con un gran impulso y salto, dos jóvenes adolescentes que poseían respectivos cabellos cortos de color rubio y negro, que estaban heridas y con sus ropas rotas, pero que poseían gran determinación y seriedad en su mirada y que en sus respectivas manos derechas poseían unas afiladas espadas de luz y sombra.

-¡Lisa, Sorano!- Gritaron Lector y Frosch con gran alegría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡Todos debieron morir!- Exclamo Jiemma con gran furia.

-¡¿Acaso crees que eres el único que puede proteger su cuerpo con su poder mágico, maldito?!- Grito Lisa furiosa.

-¡Además te centraste tanto en el rango y tamaño de la explosión, que su poder no fue tan grande! ¡Esto se acabó, Jiemma!- Exclamo Sorano seriamente.

-¡MALDITAAAAAAAASSS!- Grito Jiemma con todo su enojo.

El antiguo maestro de Sabertooth de inmediato y con gran velocidad, lanzo un fuerte golpe con su gran puño derecho rodeado de vendas negras y un explosivo poder mágico demoniaco, pero las veloces y determinadas Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth lograron esquivarlo y luego de ellas de inmediato se posicionaron en frente de Jiemma mientras al mismo tiempo levantaban sus respectivas espadas de una calorífica luz y unas temibles sombras y se prepararon para lanzar su poderoso Unison Raid.

 **-¡…Soken!-**

Gritando el nombre de su ataque unísono, Lisa y Sorano aparecieron detrás de Jiemma en menos de unos segundos, mientras que en el musculoso pecho de este había aparecido una gran corte en forma de "X" que lanzaba una gran cantidad de su demoniaca sangre al piso y que fue causada por las espadas de luz y sombra que sus enemigas habían creado, sujetado y luego desvanecido en sus manos.

-I-Imposible…De nuevo…Por dos…- Murmuraba Jiemma sintiendo que ya no podía mover su cuerpo.

El antiguo y herido maestro de Sabertooth no pudo evitar caer de espaldas al agrietado suelo de esa zona, debido a que ese corte en su pecho fue suficiente para que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse. Lisa y Sorano, tampoco pudieron evitar arrodillarse en el suelo debido a sus múltiples heridas y su gran cansancio. Con la batalla terminada, unos alegres Exceeds de pelajes rojos y verdes se acercaron a sus compañeros de gremio.

-¡Lo lograron, Lisa, Sorano! ¡Sabía que lo lograrían!- Decía Lector muy alegre.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el gato verde abrazando a la joven pelinegra.

-S-Si…aunque fue bastante difícil…ya no tenemos nada de poder mágico…si ese ataque nuestro hubiera fallado…hubiera sido el fin- Dijo Sorano un poco pesimista.

-Qué bueno que este tipo se dejó llevar dejar por su ira…y no tuvo tiempo de protegerse con su poder mágico...Tuvimos mucha suerte- Dijo Lisa sonriente y cansada.

-No se menosprecien, mocosas…eso no fue suerte…fue habilidad…-

Al momento de escuchar esa masculina voz, los cuatro miembros de Sabertooths ahí presentes, abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa y de inmediato se apresuraron a voltear la mirada hacia atrás y observaron como el hombre demonio que estaba tirado en el suelo con un enorme corto en su pecho que liberaba una gran cantidad de sangre, todavía seguía consiente.

-M-Maldito… ¡¿No te desmayaste?!- Reacciono Lisa con gran furia.

-No te alteres tanto, mocosa…Estaré consiente, pero no puedo moverme…su Unison Raid se encargó de eso…- Dijo Jiemma sorprendentemente tranquilo.

-En realidad…esto es bueno…quisiera hablar contigo, Jiemma- Hablo Sorano-Si tú fuiste traído a esta ciudad subterránea debido a los criminales que atacaron la prisión del consejo…seguramente sabes donde se ocultan ellos, ¿Verdad? Dínoslo-

-Tú no estás en condiciones para hacer demandas, niña. Tal vez yo ya no me pueda mover, pero ustedes tampoco están en sus mejores condiciones. Acaban de decir que se quedaron sin poder mágico, así que no pueden torturarme para obligarme a hablar, y aunque lo hicieran, yo preferiría morir antes de contarles algo a ustedes- Respondió el hombre demonio con una leve risa.

-¡Maldito! ¡Tienes que decirnos donde está, tal vez no lo sepas, pero esos criminales que te sacaron de prisión están plane…!-

-Están planeando usar el arma más fuerte creada por los Nirvit, Hea, para acabar con todos los humanos en la tierra, y que solo queden ellos y las demás formas de vida, ¿Creerían que yo no sabía que lo que planeaban?- Dijo Jiemma tras interrumpir a Lisa.

-¿Hea?- Reacciono Sorano confusa.

-Es el nombre del arma que esos desgraciados buscan. Al parecer significa "Paz" en el lenguaje antiguo de los Nirvit. Menudo nombre para un arma usada para acabar con vidas. Habrán creado cosas realmente increíbles, pero los Nirvit eran una raza realmente estúpida- Comento el barbudo hombre.

-¡¿Y aun sabiendo eso no quieres decirnos dónde están?! ¡Toda la humanidad podría desaparecer si esos criminales encuentran el arma! ¡Incluso el Sabertooth que tu querías recuperar desaparecerá!- Exclamo Lisa muy enojada.

-No importa. Si yo no puedo recuperarlo para volverlo fuerte de nuevo, prefiero que el actual Sabertooth que está lleno de gente débil como ustedes que ríen como idiotas alegres y son asquerosos compañeros, prefiero que desaparezca de este mundo- Respondió Jiemma seriamente.

-¡Maldito…!- Dijo Lisa apretando sus puños y afilados dientes con gran furia.

-¡¿Vas a dejar que Sabertooth desaparezca?! ¡¿A pesar de que tu propia hija todavía en un miembro de el?!- Exclamo Lector de repente.

En el momento en que el Exceed rojo dijo esas palabras, el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth no pareció mostrar ningún interés pero las dos Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación en esa zona eran otra historia ya que ellas abrieron sus ojos con una gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Lector?! ¡¿Este tipo tiene una hija que es parte de Sabertooth?!- Reacciono la joven rubia con gran sorpresa.

-¿Quién es su hija, Lector-sama?- Preguntaba la joven pelinegra curiosa.

-Es la Señorita Minerva- Respondió el gato rojo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Minerva-san es hija…de este tipo?!- Decía Lisa nuevamente sorprendida.

-Con razón Minerva-sama jamás quiere contarnos nada de su familia- Comento Sorano un poco lastimosa.

-Yo no considero a esa basura como mi familia. Yo solo la cree con el objetivo de que mi fuerte sangre prevaleciera pero fue en vano. Si ella también es parte del débil Sabertooth, entonces también debería desaparecer- Respondió Jiemma tranquilamente.

-¡Desgraciado…a pesar de que es tu hija!- Dijo Lisa aún más enojada.

-A pesar de la forma en que la trataste…-Hablo Lector-a pesar de que solo la veías como un objeto…a pesar de que jamás la trataste como una verdadera hija…ella todavía te vio como su padre, y eso solo fue porque ella aprendió el verdadero significado de familia por parte de Sabertooth, el actual. Si ella hubiera seguido viviendo de la forma en que la criaste, tú jamás le hubieras importado…Pero gracias a que ella vivió felizmente con Sting-kun, Rogue, Yukino y todos los demás miembros de Sabertooth…ella sabía que si ella logro cambiar, tal vez tu lograrías cambiar también…Esa era la razón por la que te visitaba casi siempre en la prisión-

-¿Lo visitaba en la prisión? Así que ahí iba Miverva-san siempre. Ya veo porque jamás nos dijo a donde iba- Comento Lisa un poco ya calmada.

-Por toda la amabilidad con la que la Señorita te trato… ¡Tienes que decirnos donde están ocultos esos criminales! ¡Este es el momento de regresar toda esa amabilidad y amor por parte de tu hija! ¡Actúa como un padre al menos esta vez, Jiemma!- Exclamo Lector seriamente.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde igual de serio.

-A mi…no me importa- Susurro Jiemma calmadamente.

Estando tirado de espaldas en el agrietado suelo de esa zona de la ciudad y mientras sangraba por ese corte en su pecho, el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth tenía sus grandes ojos blancos fijados en el artificial cielo azul que iluminaba a la ciudad de los Nirvit. Pero mientras lo hacía, algunos recuerdos del pasado comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

 **FLASHBACK**

… _18 años atrás…_

En una zona entre montañas que estaban cerca de varias ciudades había una gran torre de altura y ancho que no era nada más que la prisión del consejo mágico. El interior de esa torre era muy espacioso y estaba lleno de varios cuartos llenos de libros u otros objetos, también había varias plataformas mágicas flotantes que volaban por diferentes zonas del cuartos y que eran pilotadas por unos seres rana que vestían túnicas del consejo mágico y que cargaban bastones en sus manos.

También en esa torre había varias grandes y flotantes celdas hechas de un resistente cristal anti-magia y donde estaban encerrados todos los criminales capturados por el consejo. Uno de esos criminales sentados de mal humor en sus celdas, era un musculoso hombre con puntiagudas orejas, cabello y barba y que poseía un blanco cabello. En otras palabras era Jiemma, el cual observo como a su celda se acercó una de las plataformas flotantes en donde estaba uno de los trabajadores del consejo.

-Tienes visitas- Informo el hombre rana al hombre encerrado.

-¿Otra vez ella?- Reacciono Jiemma mal humorado.

Jiemma luego observa como otra plataforma se acercó a su celda, y en ella se encontraba de pie una hermosa mujer de edad mayor pero de aspecto muy joven. Esa mujer poseía un pelo largo, lacio, de un color negro azulado y brillante llegándole hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de hermoso color verde y poseía un poco de maquillaje. Ella vestía con vestido largo estilo chino de color azul, con unos largos guantes del mismo color y unas zapatillas negras.

-Entonces, los dejare para que hablen. Si ocurren problemas, por favor avísenme-Dijo el trabajador del consejo retirándose con su plataforma.

-Sí, gracias-Dijo esa mujer para luego dirigir su mirada el hombre en la celda-Hola, padre-

-Minerva, ¿Otra vienes a burlarte de que yo este encerrado aquí?- Dijo Jiemma al ver a su hija.

-Yo no he venido a burlarme, padre. Durante todos estos años nunca he venido a eso, he venido a ver como estas, padre- Respondió Miverva un poco triste.

-¿A ver cómo estaba? Eso es una broma muy divertido. No parecí muy importante para ti cuando ese mocoso de Sting atravesó mi cuerpo con su magia y además lo nombraste maestro, o cuando tus queridos compañeros me entregaron al consejo para que me encerraran en esta celda durante estos últimos años- Comento el barbudo hombre molesto.

-En eso…tienes razón. Es cierto que cuando Sting te ataco, yo no te ayude…me arrepiento de eso. Pero yo he cambiado, y sé que eso estuvo mal…como tu hija tal vez debí haberte ayudado. Pero no me arrepiento que Sting sea el maestro. Desde que él es el maestro, Sabertooth ha cambiado de gran manera. Ahora es un verdadero gremio- Respondió Minerva seriamente.

-¿Un verdadero gremio? No me hagas reír. El actual Sabertooth del que tú eres parte, no es más que un fallido intento de gremio. Los gremios deben ser fuerte e imponentes, eso era antes Sabertooth y eso debe ser. Pero mientras ese idiota de Sting y los demás sigan siendo alegres idiotas que le dan más importancia al compañerismo que a la fortaleza, Sabertooth jamás será fuerte de nuevo. Solo será un gremio débil- Dijo el hombre demonio enfurecido.

-Yo creo…que somos fuertes. Creo que mientras tengamos compañeros y los apreciemos, seremos muy fuertes. Para que proteger a esos compañeros, los magos de Sabertooth han ganado un gran poder que les dio una gran fuerza…y que les seguirá dando más, ya que hay dos personas que eventualmente serán parte de Sabertooth…no… que ya son- Dijo Minerva sonriente.

-¿Dos personas?- Reacciono Jiemma confuso.

-Si. Las esposas de Sting y Rogue tuvieron unas hijas. Lisa y Sorano…ellas son la nueva generación de Sabertooth. Con ellas ahí nuestro gremio se volverá mucho más fuerte- Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

-Qué tontería-Hablo Jiemma enojado- Solo las idiotas como tu creen que un par de bebes ayudaran a que el gremio sea más fuerte. Tu madre era igual. Ella creyó que cuando naciste, ella ganaría una fuerza que le permitiría vencer todo para protegerte, pero ella eventualmente termino muriendo sola en una misión por ser demasiado débil…Tú te pareces demasiado a ella-

En el momento en que su padre dijo esas palabras, Minerva abrió sus ojos con una gran sorpresa. El antiguo maestro de Sabertooth dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su hija para ver porque se había quedado callada de repente, y cuando lo hizo, observo con sorpresa ahora como ella se encontraba sonriendo con gran calidez mientras sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y sus ojos un poco lagrimales.

-Es la primera vez que me dices algo como eso…Que me parezco a mi madre- Dijo Miverva muy feliz.

-¿Y a ti te hace feliz ser como ella? Eso es demasiado estúpido. Tu madre era alguien débil…demasiado débil y por eso murió. Si ella simplemente no se hubiera preocupado por los civiles cerca de su combate, ella no hubiera muerto. Si ella solo se hubiera preocupado por sí misma y hubiera sido fuerte, ella estaría viva. La muerte es el destino de los débiles. Ese es el destino de Sabertooth ahora- Dijo Jiemma seriamente.

-Lo que nos depara el futuro…eso nadie lo sabe…Pero de todas maneras, Sabertooth seguirá siendo como es ahora…Fuerte, verdaderamente fuerte -Hablo Minerva- Ya tengo que irme, padre. Espero que la próxima vez que venga…me hables más sobre mi madre-

Después de decir esas palabras, Minerva se dio la vuelta y la plataforma en la que estaba parada comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la prisión del consejo. Pero mientras su hija se alejaba, Jiemma observaba su espalda y no pudo evitar como ella se convertía en una silueta que parecía ser la de una mujer muy parecida a ella y muy sonriente.

-Aquellos que se preocupan por otros son débiles y están destinados a morir…los fuertes solo son aquellos que se preocupan por si mismos…- Se dijo a sí mismo, el serio Jiemma.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Yo… ¿Soy fuerte o débil?- Se preguntaba Jiemma seriamente.

-¡Oye, maldito anciano! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no te importa actuar como padre para Minerva-san?!- Exclamaba Lisa furiosamente.

-Guarda silencio, mocosa, interrumpes mis pensamientos. Les diré donde están esos criminales pero cierren la boca por un momento- Dijo Jiemma muy tranquilo.

Cuando el herido antiguo maestro de Sabertooth dijo esas palabras, Lisa, Sorano, Lector y Frosch se sorprendieron de gran manera.

-Q-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Nos dará la ubicación de los criminales?- Reacciono Sorano con gran sorpresa.

-Sí, pero no crean que es por estupideces como amor a mi hija o algo así. Solamente se los diré para enviarlas a ustedes y a sus compañeros hacia la muerte-Hablo Jiemma-Los tipos que me capturaron…son muchos más fuertes que yo, en especial su líder…aquel al que llaman Calm. Solamente lo vi unos pocos minutos, pero pude reconocer había un gigantesco poder mágico. Es imposible que puedan vencerlo-

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. Ahora, ¿Dónde estás esos tipos? Dinos todo lo que sepas- Preguntaba Lisa muy seria.

-Son un total de siete personas, contando a su líder. Cada uno de ellos es un mago. Ahora mismo hay cuatro de ellos desplegados por la ciudad ya que tienen la orden de matarlos. Posiblemente algunos de tus amigos ya se encontraron con ellos. Pero también hay uno de ellos que está controlando las trampas de la ciudad desde su base de operaciones para acabar con ustedes también, y el también fue el que me libero para venir aquí. El arma de los Nirvit, Hea, también se encuentra en su base de operaciones- Explico Jiemma seriamente.

-¡¿Y dónde está su base de operación?!- Preguntaba Lisa.

-Ellos se ocultan…-

Pero antes de que Jiemma pudiera seguir hablando, el abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al sentir como todo su cuerpo repentina comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor. Con ese dolor invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo, a pesar de estar herido y tirado en el suelo, el hombre demonio comenzó a agitarse brutalmente y a gritar fuertemente. Al ver como su derrotado enemigo actuaba, Lisa y Sorano tambien se sorprendieron de gran manera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Jiemma dolorosamente.

-¡O-Oye, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Reacciono Lisa con gran sorpresa.

-¡Jiemma!- Decía Sorano en el mismo estado.

Luego, todos los miembros de Sabertooth observaron aún más sorprendidos, como de repente todas las venas en el cuerpo del antiguo maestro de Sabertooth se vieron marcada en un sangriento color rojo a través de la piel de cada uno de sus músculos. Con el pasar de los segundos, las marcas de las venas en su cuerpo comenzaron a aumentarse el tamaño de su ancho, mientras que el dolor que sentía Jiemma se aumentaba cada vez más.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡Mi cuerpo…Mi cuerpo…Mi cuerpo…!- Pensaba Jiemma sin poder hablar debido al increíble dolor de su cuerpo.

-Duele, ¿Verdad? Eso es culpa a un pequeño virus mágico que puse de tu cuerpo, grandote-

A pesar de todo ese enorme que inundaba todo su ser, el hombre demonio abrió sus ojos con aun más sorpresa al escuchar esa masculina y conocida voz dentro de su cabeza.

-E-Esa voz… ¡Eres el maldito zorro avaricioso!- Pensó Jiemma sin poder seguir hablando.

-¡Correcto! ¿No te lo esperabas? Debiste haberlo visto venir, amigo. ¿De verdad creíste que te contaría mis verdaderas intenciones y te dejaría salir libremente por toda la ciudad? Te puse un virus mágico que se activaría si tratabas de decir quién te dejo salir a la ciudad o si tratabas de dar nuestra posición o la de Hea-

-¡M-Maldito!… ¡¿Qué es lo hace ese maldito virus?!-

-La respuesta es algo obvia, Jiemma-kun…Tú vas a morir-

Cuando la voz del avaricioso miembro de Unique Oracion respondió a su pregunta, Jiemma logro ignorar todo el dolor que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento y lentamente cerro sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo se tornó de un color rojo sangriento.

-Miranda…Parece que nos reuniremos pronto…Los dos resultamos ser débiles al final…Nuestra hija resulta ser la única verdadera fuerte al final, ¿Verdad?...-

Esos últimos pensamientos fue todo lo que Jiemma pudo decirse a sí mismo antes de que todo su cuerpo simplemente explotara sin dejar rastro de su ropa, órganos o huesos. Su cuerpo simplemente se había convertido en gran charco de sangre que estaba marcado de gran manera en una gran porción del agrietado suelo de esa zona. Lisa, Sorano, Frosch y Lector simplemente se habían quedado paralizado al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-Q-¿Qué o-ocurrió?- Reacciono Sorano totalmente horrorizada.

-El… ¿Murió?... ¿Así como así? ¿Simplemente…exploto?- Murmuraba Lisa en el mismo estado.

-Maestro…Jiemma…- Decía Lector paralizado al igual que Frosch.

Las chicas y los Exceeds de Sabertooth estaban totalmente perplejos con lo que acaban de presenciar, pero mientras ellos se encontraban en su estado de gran sorpresa, no notaron como de una porción de ese gran charco de sangre de Jiemma, había algo que se movía levemente. Ese algo resulto ser un diminuto gusano de color rojo sangre y el cual rápidamente se metió entre las grietas que había en el suelo y desapareció.

-¡Lisa-san! ¡Sorano-san!-

Cuando todos los miembros de Sabertooth escucharon esa voz femenina y conocida, voltearon las miradas y observaron como de entre uno de los callejones entre las pocas casas intactas en esa zona de la ciudad, habían salido apresuradamente una joven de largos cabellos azules y un joven de puntiagudo cabello blanco.

-¡Raine-sama! ¡Leo-sama!- Reacciono Sorano sorprendida al igual que Lisa al ver a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En la verdadera y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit había una gran cantidad de luchas y destrucción en distintas zonas, y en una de esas zonas, se encontraban el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la cuarta generación, Marcus y la usuaria de la magia de cuerpo celestial y Re-Equipar, Alicia. Ambos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en un combate contra el miembro de Unique Oracion, usuaria de magia de luz, Usoka.

Ahora mismo, el joven albino, que liberaba algunos rayos de su cuerpo, se encontraba al lado de la joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul que sostenía una afilada espada en su mano derecha. Ambos tenían sus serias miradas fijadas en joven de cabello marron que estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos y que también tenía su mirada fijada en los dos. En esa zona de la ciudad también había una gran cantidad de edificios y arboles destruidos y cráteres en el suelo.

-Parece que ya estas comenzando a cansarte un poco, ¿Verdad?- Menciono el serio Marcus.

-Ríndete. Tú eres fuerte, pero no podrás contra nosotros dos- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-Debo admitirlo y sin decir mentiras…Luchar contra los dos es un poco más complicado de lo que pensé. Tal vez debí traer algo de ayuda, después de todo soy el más débil de todo el grupo- Comento Usoka sonriente.

-¡Pues la ayuda ya está aquí, compañero!-

En el momento en que esa masculina voz resonó por toda la zona, Marcus, Alicia y Usoka dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde había provenido. Todos apuntaron sus miradas hacia el techo de uno de los edificios de la zona, y lograron ver como encima de este se encontraba un sonriente joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos que vestía con una reluciente armadura de color negro con bordes negros y una capa roja que se revoleteaba con el viento.

-¡Hen! ¡Al fin lograste llegar!- Dijo Usoka con una sonrisa.

-¿Un…caballero?- Reacciono Alicia confusa

-¿Quién ese ese tipo? ¿Un amigo suyo?- Preguntaba Marcus al ver al joven de la armadura.

-Oye, Hen, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntaba Usoka algo deprimido.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que dije que me reuniría contigo para que me ayudaras a encontrarla a ella, pero me perdí un poco por la ci…-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, el sonriente joven de cabello negro observo con su mirada de ojos rojos como en esa zona de la ciudad, se encontraban otras dos personas a parte de su mentiroso compañero. Pero de esas dos personas, Hen solo fijo su mirada en una. El joven de la armadura observo el hermoso y largo cabello de color escarlata de esa persona y también como en sus manos se encontraba una reluciente espada del estilo caballero. Con solo ver a esa persona, los ojos de Hen comenzaron a abrirse con gran sorpresa y emoción.

-¡Tu! ¡Te encontré!- Grito Hen de repente apuntando su dedo a esa persona que tanto había buscado.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Alicia con confusión.

-¡Sabia que tú estabas aquí, Titania!- Dijo Hen con gran felicidad.

… _El joven caballero encuentra a su querido objetivo...o eso es lo que cree…_

 **Continuara…**


	47. La Hija de Titania

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 8/47: ¡La Hija de Titania!**

Tras haber encontrado varios metros bajo la superficie, la verdadera ciudad de la raza de los Nirvit, el grupo de magos conformados por miembros de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, y del Consejo Mágico se separaron en diferentes grupos para revisarla y ver si encontraban algún rastro de los criminales que estaban buscando y encontraron justamente lo que querían. En diferentes zonas de la ciudad, varios miembros de ese grupo de magos comenzaron a ser emboscados por los miembros del grupo de criminales que se había denominado, Unique Oracion.

Tsuna, Serena, Lucia, Happy, Ryos, Sonia, Ur y Pantherlily en vez de ser atacados por los magos de Unique Oracion, fueron atacados por los sistemas de seguridad de la ciudad. Lisa, Sorano, Lector y Frosch también fueron atacados por los sistemas de seguridad pero tras haberse encargado de ellos, repentinamente fueron atacados por el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth, Jiemma. Las Hermanas Dragones se vieron envueltas en una feroz batalla contra el hombre demonio que había escapado de la prisión.

Pero eventualmente, lograron derrotarle entre las dos. Jiemma, que al parecer se estaba arrepintiendo de sus acciones, estaba a punto de contarles a las chicas la posición del arma más poderosa de los Nirvit, Hea, pero termino muriendo por alguna clase de virus colocado en su cuerpo por el mismo hombre que lo libero de la prisión y lo dejo suelto por la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo, Alicia y Marcus se encontraban ganando ventaja en su combate contra el miembro de Unique Oracion, Usoka, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

En la verdadera y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit había una gran cantidad de luchas y destrucción en distintas zonas, y en una de esas zonas, se encontraban el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la cuarta generación, Marcus y la usuaria de la magia de cuerpo celestial y Re-Equipar, Alicia. Ambos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en un combate contra el miembro de Unique Oracion, usuaria de magia de luz, Usoka.

Ahora mismo, el joven albino, que liberaba algunos rayos de su cuerpo, se encontraba al lado de la joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul que sostenía una afilada espada en su mano derecha. Ambos tenían sus serias miradas fijadas en joven de cabello marrón que estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos y que también tenía su mirada fijada en los dos. En esa zona de la ciudad también había una gran cantidad de edificios y arboles destruidos y cráteres en el suelo.

-Parece que ya estas comenzando a cansarte un poco, ¿Verdad?- Menciono el serio Marcus.

-Ríndete. Tú eres fuerte, pero no podrás contra nosotros dos- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-Debo admitirlo y sin decir mentiras…Luchar contra los dos es un poco más complicado de lo que pensé. Tal vez debí traer algo de ayuda, después de todo soy el más débil de todo el grupo- Comento Usoka sonriente.

-¡Pues la ayuda ya está aquí, compañero!-

En el momento en que esa masculina voz resonó por toda la zona, Marcus, Alicia y Usoka dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde había provenido. Todos apuntaron sus miradas hacia el techo de uno de los edificios de la zona, y lograron ver como encima de este se encontraba un sonriente joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos que vestía con una reluciente armadura de color negro con bordes negros y una capa roja que se revoleteaba con el viento.

-¡Hen! ¡Al fin lograste llegar!- Dijo Usoka con una sonrisa.

-¿Un…caballero?- Reacciono Alicia confusa

-¿Quién ese ese tipo? ¿Un amigo suyo?- Preguntaba Marcus al ver al joven de la armadura.

-Oye, Hen, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntaba Usoka algo deprimido.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que dije que me reuniría contigo para que me ayudaras a encontrarla a ella, pero me perdí un poco por la ci…-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, el sonriente joven de cabello negro observo con su mirada de ojos rojos como en esa zona de la ciudad, se encontraban otras dos personas a parte de su mentiroso compañero. Pero de esas dos personas, Hen solo fijo su mirada en una. El joven de la armadura observo el hermoso y largo cabello de color escarlata de esa persona y también como en sus manos se encontraba una reluciente espada del estilo caballero. Con solo ver a esa persona, los ojos de Hen comenzaron a abrirse con gran sorpresa y emoción.

-¡Tu! ¡Te encontré!- Grito Hen de repente apuntando su dedo a esa persona que tanto había buscado.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Alicia con confusión.

-¡Sabia que tú estabas aquí, Titania!- Dijo Hen con gran felicidad.

Ese joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos miraba con gran emoción a esa chica de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul y que sostenía una espada tipo caballero en sus manos. El joven albino en esa zona mostraba confusión al ver al joven con armadura, el joven de cabello marrón mostraba una leve sonrisa ante la alegría de su compañero, pero sin duda la que estaba más impactada, era la joven de cabello escarlata que había escuchado ese apodo en varias ocasiones.

-¿Titania? ¿Mi madre?- Pensó Alicia un poco sorprendida.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?- Preguntaba Marcus en el mismo estado.

-Así que ella si era la mujer que estabas buscando. Lo sabía. Bueno, después de todos los rasgos que me dijiste, no fue difícil de descifrar. Cabello escarlata, maga de Fairy Tail y magia de espadas…así que ella es la famosa Titania. Luce más joven de lo que pensé que sería una maga legendaria- Comento Usoka observando a Alicia.

-¡La encontré, a encontré, la encontré!- Decía Hen una y otra vez bailando de felicidad.

-¿Cómo que "la encontraste"? Si yo fui quien la intercepto primero, Hen. Si no fuera por mis explosiones de luz, tú jamás la hubieras encontrado- Dijo el pelimarron un poco disgustado.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Gracias, Usoka!- Dijo el pelinegro con felicidad bajándose del techo del edificio y colocándose al lado de su compañero.

-Ese tipo está muy emocionado al ver a la persona con la que quería luchar…parece ser un idiota de la clase Tsuna- Comento Marcus con una gota de sudor al ver a Hen.

-Sí, tienes razón. Parece creer que yo soy mi madre. Esto es algo que me paso muy comúnmente en realidad- Dijo Alicia al lado de su compañero.

-¡Entonces, tengamos una justa lucha de caballeros, Titania! ¡Dejare que te encargues del otro tipo, Usoka!- Dijo Hen apuntando su emocionada mirada a Alicia y colocándose en posición de lucha.

-Sí, sí. Pero recuerda que me deberás varios favores por ayudarte tanto- Contesto el mago de luz sonriente.

-Oye, tú, el de la armadura. Déjame decirte, que yo no soy Tita…-

Pero antes de que Alicia pudiera terminar esa frase, el joven vestido con armadura negra y capa roja apareció en un segundo en el espacio entre Marcus y ella y rápidamente coloco su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Vámonos a un lugar donde podamos luchar sin interrupciones, Titania!- Dijo Hen con una sonrisa.

-Q-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Alicia con gran sorpresa.

-¡Es demasiado rápido!- Reacciono Marcus muy sorprendido.

Tras haber sujetado a la maga de Fairy Tail con la suficiente firmeza en su brazo derecho, el alegre Hen dio un gran salto con una enorme velocidad y fuerza que les permitió a ambos elevarse a una gran altura en el aire y en dirección a los antiguos edificios que rodeaban aquella zona de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit. Cuando los armados pies de Hen tocaron el techo del edificio a donde él se saltó, continuo saltando de edificio en edificio mientras se alejaba más y más de esa zona de la ciudad con la joven de cabello escarlata entre sus brazos.

Tan solo con ver como aquel joven de armadura negra y capa roja se llevaba a la fuerza a su querida compañera entre sus brazos, el rostro de sorpresa del joven albino que se había quedado en esa zona cambio a uno de gran ira reflejada en sus bestiales ojos y en un instante, todo su cuerpo se vio rodeado de feroces relámpagos.

-¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, maldito canalla?!- Grito Marcus con gran ira.

Pisando con tal fuerza que fracturo el suelo, el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se impulsó con gran fuerza, velocidad y con todo su cuerpo rodeado por su respectivo elemento en la misma dirección que había tomado el joven caballero que se había llevado a Alicia. Pero estando en medio del aire y justamente cuando iba a poner su pie sobre el edificio que le permitiría seguir a su presa, Marcus observo como en frente de el apareció repentinamente un sonriente joven de cabello marrón que poseía en sus manos, un par de orbes de brillante luz.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

-Claro que puedes ignorarme e ir tras ellos… ¿Pensaste que diría eso?- Dijo Usoka con una sonrisa.

De repente, los orbes de luz que aquel miembro de Unique Oracion cargaba en sus manos, se convirtieron en un gigantesco par de Flashes que obligaron al joven Dragon Slayer a cerrar sus segados ojos y luego este, por parte de Usoka, recibió en la zona de su estómago, una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar de regreso a aquella zona de la ciudad. Marcus no pudo evitar estrellarse de espaldas en el suelo con gran fuerza, causando un pequeño cráter y levantando una leve pero densa cortina de polvo.

El joven albino se levantó de inmediato, despejo la cortina de polvo con el movimiento de sus brazos y aunque sus ojos estaban un poco borrosos por la fuerte luz de antes, aun así los abrió. Marcus observo por toda la zona que lo rodeaba pero Hen, Alicia e incluso Usoka, ya no estaban ahí.

-¡Maldición!-Hablo Marcus apretando sus puños con gran ira-¡Aliciaaaaaaaa!-

Mientras tanto, en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad de los Nirvit, se encontrabas los lastimados pero consientes miembros de Sabertooth corriendo por esa recta calle mientras eran acompañados por el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale y la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail. Mientras todos avanzaban juntos por la misma calle, Lisa y Sorano le contaban a Leo y Raine todo lo que ellas habían vivido, y los magos de hielo hacían lo mismo.

-¿Hea? ¿Ese es el nombre del arma que los criminales buscan?- Preguntaba Raine mientras corría.

-Sí, Jiemma nos lo dijo. Y según la forma en que hablaba, no creo que ellos la estén buscando, creo que ya la encontraron y está en su base de operaciones- Confirmo Lisa mientras avanzaba.

-Pero si es así, ¿Por qué todavía no la habrán usado?- Preguntaba Lector mientras volaba con sus blancas alas.

-Quien sabe, Jiemma no tuvo oportunidad de decirnos mucho- Contesto la joven rubia disgustada.

-En todo caso, sabemos que Unique Oracion se encuentra en esta ciudad. Solamente tenemos que encontrar su base de operaciones y destruir Hea lo antes posible- Dijo Leo seriamente mientras avanzaba.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hace rato que tratamos de detectar los aromas de los demás, pero no hemos conseguido nada de nada. Esos desgraciados debieron hacer algo para bloquear nuestros olfatos- Comento la maga de luz blanca molesta.

-Por cierto, Leo-sama, ¿Qué es eso de Unique Oracion?- Preguntaba Sorano mientras corría.

-Así es como uno de los criminales que nos encontramos llamo a su grupo. Puede que si sean un gremio oscuro ya que vimos como de uno de ellos uso magia. También sabemos que su líder se llama Calm, pero yo nunca he escuchado de algún mago con ese nombre- Contesto el peliblanco seriamente.

-Jiemma también nos habló de ese tipo. Sin duda es el líder de esos ladrones. Nos dijo que ese hombre poseía un temible poder mágico varias veces más grande que el suyo- Informo Lector mientras volaba.

-Me da igual si es fuerte o famoso, nosotros le patearemos el trasero- Dijo Lisa muy determinada.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyo el gato verde mientras volaba.

-Antes de pensar en encargarnos de esos tipos, tenemos que concentrarnos en reagruparnos con los demás-Hablo Leo mientras corría- En esta dirección pude ver como provenían una gran cantidad de explosiones, sin mencionar que antes había lo que parecía un tornado de insectos. Tal vez ahí estén nuestros compañeros luchando-

-¡Apresurémonos! ¡Puede que Tsuna-sama este en ese lugar! ¡Tal vez Tsuna-sama fue picado por un insecto venenoso, y Raine tenga que succionar el veneno! ¡Espero que lo hayan picado en los labios…!- Decía la maga de hielo toda rodeada de corazones mientras avanzaba.

-Ya está confirmando todo antes de que pase…- Susurraron todos los miembros de Sabertooth con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas mientras veían a Raine.

-¡Espero que ese maldito pedazo de carbón sea la última persona a la que nos encontremos!- Pensaba Leo muy molesto mientras escuchaba los delirios de Raine.

Mientras que en la zona central de la subterránea ciudad en donde antes se presentaba un gran tornado de insectos y que era la zona en donde aquellos jóvenes magos se dirigían, los magos que trabajaban para el consejo, Macbeth y Sophia. Ellos dos se encontraban corriendo a gran velocidad mientras esquivaban una gran cantidad de insectos lanzados y dirigidos por la miembro de Unique Oracion, Mushi.

Al ver que las pequeñas cantidades de insectos que ella invocaba y controlaba no funcionaban contra sus enemigos, la joven de cabello turquesa y ojos azul oscuro hizo que en la piel de sus brazos aparecieran un gran par de agujeros por los cuales una cantidad superior a mil insectos surgieron y luego volaron en dirección a los magos del consejo que se dirigían hacia su ama, para que luego los agujeros en sus brazos simplemente se cerraran.

-¡Macbeth-san!- Nombro Sophia mientras avanzaba.

-¡Lo sé!- Contesto el pelinegro con blanco.

Luego de dar esa respuesta, Macbeth, mientras corría, levanto su mano derecha hacia adelante y esta se rodea de una oscura energía de color verde la cual aumentaba su tamaño al pasar los segundos.

 **-¡Black Wave!-**

La magia oscura de Macbeth se extendió de gran manera hacia adelante y pulverizo a la mayoría de los insectos que su enemigo había invocado. Y aunque todavía había algunos insectos bloqueando su camino, no fueron los suficientes para bloquear el camino de los dos magos del consejo mágico. Macbeth y Sophia siguieron avanzando hasta que exitosamente se posicionaron en frente de una sorprendida Mushi.

-¡Tal vez tus insectos sean resistentes a mi veneno, pero tú eres otra historia!- Exclamo Sophia seriamente mientras avanzaba.

Estando en frente de su enemiga, la seria pelipurpura rojiza apretó su puño derecho con severa fuerza y lo recubrió con una toxica energía morada rojiza. Luego Sophia dirigió su puño venenoso en dirección hacia Mushi, pero al momento en que ambas pieles hicieron contacto, todo el cuerpo de Mushi se convirtió en insectos que salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, sorprendiendo a Macbeth y Sophia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un clon de insecto?!- Reaccionaron ambos magos del consejo.

-¡Ustedes no son los únicos que pueden poner remplazos!-

Cuando escucharon esa voz femenina, Macbeth y Sophia procedieron a darse la vuelta y observaron como a sus pies ya se encontraban docenas de unos pequeños insectos de color rojo sangre que brillaban fuertemente y que fueron lanzados por la maga de Unique Oracion que estaba unos metros detrás de ellos con una gran sonrisa de placer.

 **-¡Baku Mushi!-**

En el momento en que Mushi dijo el nombre de su hechizo, los insectos rojos a los pies de Sophia y Macbeth brillaron más fuerte que nunca y no tardaron en convertirse en grandes explosiones de fuego que se compilaron una tras las otras. Las grandes explosiones de llamas cubrieron por completo a los sorprendidos Macbeth y Sophia mientras Mushi observaba las llamas de una manera muy placentera, pero luego esta quito su sonrisa y abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al percatarse de un poder mágico detrás de ella.

-Te regresamos tus palabras-

La usuaria de insectos se dio la vuelta rápidamente y observo como a sus espaldas se encontraban un pelinegro y blanco que poseía en su mano derecha un látigo de energía oscura de colores verdes y rojos, y una joven de cabello purpura rojiza que cubría sus dos manos con un venenosos poder mágico del mismo color que su largo cabello.

 **-¡Zero Slash!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no Yokugeki!-**

Macbeth y Sophia golpearon en unísono a su enemiga con sus respectivos ataques y la mandaron a volar y a chocar fuertemente contra uno de los antiguos edificios que decoraban aquella calle de la ciudad de los Nirvit. Ignorando el dolor producido por los ataques que recibió recientemente, una enojada Mushi dirigió su mirada de ojos azules hacia los dos magos del consejo.

-¡Malditos, ¿Volvieron a usar esas molestas ilusiones?!- Preguntaba Mushi furiosa.

-Eso es correcto. Me sorprende que todavía sigas cayendo- Comento Macbeth con una leve sonrisa.

-Te sugiero que te des por vencida y nos digas todo sobre tus compañeros. Creo que ya es muy obvio que a pesar de todos los insectos a prueba de mi veneno y que absorben poder mágico, no pueden vencernos- Dijo Sophia sonriente.

-¡No me subestimen tanto, basuras! ¡Ya me han llevado al límite de mi paciencia! ¡Ahora me pondré seria, y los destruiré por compl…!- Pero antes de que Mushi terminara su frase, uno de sus insectos se posiciono sobre su oído-… ¿Qué? ¿Sus compañeros se dirigen aquí? ¿Qué paso con los demás? ¿No lograron encargarse de ellos? Bueno, no importa, de todas formas el enemigo nos supera en número…-

-¿Qué tanto murmuras?- Preguntaba Sophia furiosa.

-¡Parece que tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión, pero por Calm-sama y por mí misma…les prometo que los destruiré!- Exclamo Mushi furiosamente.

Dichas ya esas palabras, la joven de cabello turquesa levanto sus brazos y nuevamente a través de los agujeros que aparecían y desaparecían en estos, surgieron una gran cantidad que en vez de atacar, liberaron de sus partes traseras una extensa nube de gas negro que cubrió por completo a Mushi. Cuando una ligera brisa de viento despejo el gas, Macbeth y Sophia observaron como la usuaria de insectos simplemente había desaparecido.

-Escapo… ¿Lograste escuchar algo de lo que estaba susurrado?- Pregunto Macbeth muy tranquilo.

-Por desgracia no. Esos molestos insectos alrededor de ella producen un zumbido muy fuerte que no me dejan escuchar sus palabras o pensamientos. Además ahora tampoco puedo escuchar a donde se fue-Dijo Sophia molesta.

-Bueno, ella dijo que nos estuvo vigilando desde que entramos a la cueva, así que debe conocer tu magia auditiva y deben tener algo preparado para escapar de ella- Sugirió Macbeth serio.

-Es posible. Pero probablemente se fue porque más de los nuestros se dirigen aquí. A ellos si puedo escucharlos- Comento la Dragon Slayer.

-Ya veo. Eso es bueno. Tenemos que apresurarnos en reunirnos antes de que algún otro enemigo venga por nosotros. Es posible que aquella mujer también fuera a reunirse con sus compañeros- Dijo el mago ilusionista.

Los magos por parte del consejo también comenzaron a avanzar para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros que ya no se encontraban en luchas. Tsuna, Serena, Ryos, Pantherlily, Sonia y Ur seguían todos en sus respectivas zonas todavía luchando con las marionetas mágicas que no tenían fin. Por otra parte, Happy, Lucia y los espíritus celestiales de esta seguían siendo atacados por los cañones mágicos que rodeaban la zona de la ciudad en donde ellos estaban.

Mientras tanto, en otra zona de la extensa y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvir, un cierto joven de cabello negro, ojos rojos y vestido con una armadura negra, saltaba de edificio en edificio mientras entre sus brazos cargaba a una joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul en el frente y que no parecía nada feliz con la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que realizaba muchos movimientos para soltarse de los brazos de su enemigo.

-¡Maldito, Suéltame!- Exclamaba Alicia molesta mientras trataba de liberarse del brazo de miembro de Unique Oracion.

-Creo que aquí está bien- Murmuro Hen muy calmado.

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras, Hen se detuvo de saltar de edificio en edificio y aterrizo de pie y fácilmente en el techo de uno, para luego lanzar a la maga de Fairy Tail a una zona cercana la cual apenas poseía edificios o árboles. Alicia sin ninguna dificultad, aterrizo de pie en el suelo de la zona en donde la habían arrojado y de inmediato dirigió una furiosa y seria mirada hacia la persona que la había traído a esa zona contra su voluntad, Hen, que estaba observándola muy feliz desde el techo del edificio en donde estaba parado.

-Ya estamos lo suficientemente alejados para que nadie nos moleste. Aquí podremos luchar sin interrupciones por parte de tus compañeros o de los míos- Informo Hen amigablemente.

-Tu… ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- Preguntaba Alicia seriamente.

-¿Para qué te traje…? ¡Ya te lo dije, para luchar contra ti! ¡Te he traído aquí para que tengamos una limpia lucha de caballeros uno contra uno, Titania-san!- Respondió el pelinegro alegremente.

-Te llamas Hen, ¿Verdad? Dime, ¿Qué asuntos tienes con Titania? ¿Es algún asunto personal o buscas fama al derrotarla?- Preguntaba la hija de la séptima maestra con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa con esa forma tan extraña de preguntarlo? Pero no se preocupe por eso. No es nada personal o por fama, simplemente quiero luchar con usted. Luego de haber sido creado por Calm-sama, en el momento en que escuche de Titania siempre he querido luchar contra usted- Contesto el joven con armadura.

-¿"Luego de haber sido creado…"?- Pensó Alicia al escuchar esas palabras.

-En realidad…-Hablo Hen- Cuando nací, por así decirlo, mis compañeros y yo tuvimos que aprender un montón de cosas de esta época y de las anteriores. Para mí los estudios eran una molestia, pero lo que si llamo mi atención fueron los caballeros. Los caballeros eran seres que servían y luchaban honorablemente en nombre de su rey. No sé porque pero de alguna forma me vi identificados con ellos, así que aprendí todo lo necesario sobre los caballeros-

-Ya veo…eso explica la armadura- Comento Alicia observadora.

-Si. La armadura era algo básico en un caballero. E incluso la magia que aprendí está basado en ellos. También hice toda la información que pude sobre los caballeros de esta época, pero no pude conseguir nada interesante sobre ellos en la actualidad, hasta que oí de usted, Titania-Hablo Hen- La maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail que derrotaba ferozmente a cualquier enemigo con un manejo tan bello de la espada que parecía que estaba danzando y vistiendo poderosas armaduras mágicas que era capaz de cambiar en un segundo. Cuando escuche que existía una persona que era llamada "La caballero que no sabe cómo detenerse" sentí una gran alegría y tuve ganas de luchar con ella. Por desgracia, los deseos de Calm-sama están antes que mis deseos, así que pensé que jamás sería capaz de luchar contra Titania, pero no sabes la alegría que sentí cuando escuche que había magos de Fairy Tail aquí. Es como si el destino quisiera que nos enfrentáramos-

-Ya entiendo. Tú admiras y deseas luchar contra Titania. Para serte sincera, me recuerdas a un amigo mío que tiene muchas ganas de luchar contra cierta persona que admira mucho- Comento Alicia sonriente.

-¡Entonces, ¿Podríamos comenzar nuestra lucha, Titania-san?! ¡Quiero mostrarle la magia que aprendí especialmente para este momento!- Dijo Hen con gran emoción y desesperación.

-Ese es el asunto, Hen…hay algo que tengo que decirte…- Dijo la peliescarlata un poco incomoda al ver la emoción del joven.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionó el joven con armadura.

-Yo…Yo no soy Titania- Dijo Alicia incómodamente.

Cuando la joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul en el frente dijo esas palabras exactas, toda la alegría y emoción que el joven con armadura negra presentaba, no tardo nada en convertirse en un simple sentimiento que podría describirse como "vacío". Hen que estaba saltando de emoción, ahora estaba totalmente quieto y paralizado con rostro que indicaba su clara sorpresa.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!- Grito Hen con gran impacto.

-Tal como dije…Yo no soy Titania- Repitió Alicia ahora con una leve gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

-P-P-Pero… ¡¿Cómo no puedes ser tú?! ¡Eres miembro de Fairy Tail…ese cabello escarlata…la ferocidad que mostraste antes…además vi como sostenías una espada antes…! ¡¿Cómo no puedes ser tu Erza Scarlet la mujer llamada Titania?!- Preguntaba Hen con gran desesperación, rodeado por una oscura aura y arrodillado en el techo del edificio en donde estaba.

-Es que en realidad, Erza Scarlet…Titania es mi madre. Yo soy su hija, Alicia Scarlet- Dijo la hija de la séptima maestra.

-¿Qué? ¿La hija de…Titania? ¿Tu?- Reacciono Hen con apuntando su mirada nuevamente hacia Alicia.

-Si. Por eso yo me parezco tanto a ella. Mi madre me heredo este cabello escarlata, pero si te fijas bien a un mechón que es azul, y que proviene de mi padre, ¿Ves?- Dijo Alicia levantando el mechón de pelo que no era escarlata.

-Ahora que lo dices…es verdad…- Dijo el pelinegro observando mejor a la joven.

-Entonces, si yo no soy esa persona que buscas, no hay necesidad para que nosotros luchemos, ¿No cr…?-

-Pero, si eres hija de Titania…- Dijo Hen de repente poniéndose de pie e interrumpiendo a la joven de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Alicia con un poco de sorpresa al escuchar el serio tono del alegre joven.

-…Debes ser buena en el manejo de espadas y armaduras, ¿Verdad? Me conformare contigo. Alégrame el día, Alicia Scarlet- Hablo el joven con armadura con un serio tono.

Después de que el serio Hen dijo esas palabras, el procedió a hacer un chasquido con sus los dedos de su mano derecha y cuando ese sonido resonó por toda esa zona, Alicia observo algo que la sorprendió en gran medida. La joven de cabello escarlata y un mechón azul observo como por encima de su enemigo, simplemente aparecieron flotando un total de 30 afiladas espadas de acero de varias formas y tamaños y todas con su filo apuntado a la maga de Fairy Tail en el suelo.

-Vayan…Mis espadas-

A continuación, Hen apunto su mano derecha hacia adelante y en ese momento, todas las espadas que flotaban por encima de él, comenzaron a volar velozmente en dirección a Alicia. Tan solo con ver como los afilados pedazos de acero se dirigían hacia ella, la peliescarlata cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una de seriedad y de inmediato cubrió todo su escultural cuerpo con una brillante aura dorada.

 **-¡Meteor!-**

La hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, con su cuerpo rodeado con esa luz igual a la de las estrellas, comenzó a volar y velozmente retrocedió para alejarse de aquellas espadas que se dirigían a ella. Aunque algunas de esas espadas se terminaron enterrando en el antiguo pavimento del suelo, la mayoría comenzaron a seguir a Alicia que simplemente siguió volando con su magia de cuerpo celestial.

Con el pasar de los segundos, el gran número de espadas que seguían a Alicia por vía a aérea, iban reduciendo su número cada vez más y más debido a que no podían seguir el veloz vuelo de la joven maga de Fairy Tail y terminaban enterrándose en el suelo, árboles o en las paredes o techos de algún edificio de la zona. Pero mientras la joven Scarlet se concentraba en alejarse de las espadas flotantes, no noto como el otro joven en esa zona no apartaba una seria mirada de ella.

-Ella…no está usando espadas o armaduras para volar. Esa magia…no es de Re-equipar- Murmuro Hen en un serio tono.

Con el número de espadas que la seguían se había reducido a 3, Alicia comenzó a volar en dirección a Hen, que la estaba observando desde el techo de un edificio. Justamente cuando iba a colisionar contra el miembro de Unique Oracion, Alicia cambio la dirección de su vuelo hacia arriba, pero las espadas que iban detrás de ella, no tuvieron tiempo para seguir su velocidad. Aquellas espadas iban a chocar contra su invocador, pero en el último segundo, simplemente se detuvieron y se quedaron flotando en el aire frente a Hen que no mostraba nada de preocupación.

-Maldición. Así que no funciono. Bueno, era algo obvio que él no iba a caer en un truco como ese-Pensaba Alicia mientras volaba-Pero en todo caso, esa gran cantidad de espadas que el controlaba fueron invocadas en unos pocos segundos y no tenía problemas para controlarlas. Esa gran habilidad con el Re-Equipar requiere un gran concentración, entrenamiento y poder mágico. Hasta el momento la única persona que había visto que podía invocar tantas espadas sin problemas era mi madre…El sin duda hubiera sido un buen oponente para ella-

El joven con armadura negra y capa roja, que estaba en tierra, volteo y levanto su mirada de ojos rojos y observo como a unos metros por encima y frente de él se encontraba la seria Alicia, flotando con esa dorada aura rodeando su cuerpo y también con una seria mirada fijada en él.

-Oye, Alicia…como tu enemigo es más que obvio que no estas obligada a decirme las habilidades de tu magia…pero esa magia que usas…no es Re-Equipar, ¿Verdad?- Comento Hen algo serio.

-¿Eh?...No, no lo es. Es magia de cuerpo celestial. Es una magia que me enseño mi padre- Contesto la hija de un miembro del consejo mágico.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Hen algo calmado para luego mostrar una gran intensidad en su mirada-… ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡Eres hija de Titania así que deberías usar una fuerte magia de Re-Equipar igual que ella! ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué estas usando una magia diferente?! ¡Yo vi antes como sostenías una espada en tus manos y como esa espada desapareció cuando te rapte, así que sé que puedes usar magia de Re-Equipar! ¡¿Por qué no la usas para honrar en apodo de tu madre?! ¡¿Es que acaso la odias o algo así?!-

-Q-Qu…-Reacciono Alicia un poco sorprendida-Te equivocas. Yo no la odio ni nada por el estilo. Es verdad que puedo usar magia de Re-Equipar, pero yo no poseo tanta habilidad con esa magia como mi madre. Yo puedo invocar solamente algunas armas de combate cercano y de vez en cuando, una armadura pero todavía estoy muy lejos de ser como mi madre. Mis habilidades comparadas con las de mi madre son como comparar agua con aceite-

-¿Qué?...A pesar de que eres la hija de una gran maga de Re-Equipar como ella… ¿No puedes usarla tan bien como ella?...Maldita sea, parece que el destino me jugo una broma cruel. Yo que estaba tan emocionado con venir a luchar contra Titania, pero al llegar me termino encontrando con una mocosa que no le llega ni a los talones…- Comento el joven con armadura muy frustrado.

-Este tipo…antes lucia tan alegre y tonto pero parece que ahora se piensa poner serio…- Pensó Alicia observando a su enemigo.

-Parece que lo único que me queda es obedecer las órdenes de Calm-sama…y eliminar a los intrusos- Dijo Hen con gran seriedad en su roja mirada.

Nuevamente, Hen hizo un chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha recubierta con el guante de la armadura mano, y en ese momento, una gran cantidad de afiladas espadas fueron aparecieron una tras otra y flotando por encima de él. Pero ahora no eran solo espadas. Sino que ahora habían aparecido lanzas, hachas o cualquier arma del tipo filoso. Las armas siguieron aparecieron una tras otra hasta que habían alcanzado el numero de 50 en pocos segundos, y todas esas armas tenían sus respectivos filos apuntados hacia la maga de Fairy Tail que volaba unos metros despegada del suelo.

-Vayan-

Las espadas, lanzas, hachas y todas las demás armas que flotaban por encima del miembro de Unique Oracion nuevamente, volando, se dirigieron velozmente hacia la joven de cabello escarlata que flotaba con su magia, y que comenzó a volar velozmente hacía varias direcciones para escapar de aquellas espadas que comenzaron a seguirla. A pesar de la enorme rapidez con la que ella volaba, Alicia pudo notar como las 50 espadas podían seguirla perfectamente.

Así que mientras volaba, la peliescarlata con un mechón azul se dio la vuelta y apunto las palmas de sus manos hacia la gran cantidad de armas que le seguía el paso a través del aire. Luego Alicia libero de sus manos varios disparos de energía mágica dorada que chocaba y destruía a varias de las armas que su enemigo había invocado. La joven maga siguió haciendo eso hasta que la gran cantidad de armas se había reducido a veinte.

-¡Son demasiadas…No puedo permitirme gastar tanto poder mágico con algo como esto!- Pensó Alicia seriamente.

Con esas palabras en su cabeza, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, rápidamente redirigió la dirección de su vuelo y aterrizo firmemente de pie en el suelo de la zona, y por supuesto, las armas flotantes que quedaban se dirigieron hacia ella. Alicia con gran rapidez dirigió su mirada de ojos marrones hacia las 20 armas que se dirigían hacia ella, y extendió sus dos manos hacia adelante, para luego invocas en ambas, unas afiladas espadas del tipo caballero, sorprendiendo un poco a Hen que estaba observando todo desde su posición.

Con ese par de afiladas y relucientes espadas en sus manos, la hija de la séptima maestra, con una ágil técnica, intercepto con gran fuerza y velocidad a cada una de las armas que se dirigían hacia ella. Aquellas lanzas, espadas, hachas y demás fueron cortadas en varios pedazos o enterrados en el piso al momento de chocar con los filosos ataques de la joven maga de Fairy Tail. Tras haberse encargado de todas las armas, Alicia dirigió una seria mirada hacia Hen, que seguía de pie en el techo de aquel edificio.

-Eso fue increíble. Lograste vencer a cada una de esas armas con solo dos espadas. Estoy sorprendido- Comento Hen con una sonrisa.

-Pues gracias. Tal vez no tenga sus habilidades con la magia de Re-Equipar, pero mi madre me entreno muy bien en el uso de las espadas estos últimos seis meses. Con solo lanzar armas no podrás vencerme-Exclamo Alicia muy confiada.

-Pues entonces cambiara a otra cosa. Puede que esta batalla sea algo alegre después de todo- Contesto el pelinegro con placer.

El joven vestido con armadura extendió su mano derecha y en la palma de esta apareció un fuerte brillo que termino convirtiéndose en una espada del tipo medieval con un bien pulido filo y la cual Hen sujeto con firmeza por el mango. Con esa espada en su mano, el miembro de Unique Oracion piso con firmeza y de un solo paso se impulsó hacia delante de tal manera que quebranto todo el concreto que formaba el techo del edificio en donde estaba antes.

Ese movimiento por su parte, posiciono a Hen en frente de una sorprendida Alicia en menos de un segundo. Estando en frente de ella, el joven caballero de inmediato ondeo su espada hacia adelante y la joven maga de Fairy Tail contesto colocando sus dos espadas en frente y logrando bloquear el fuerte ataque. Pero cuando la espada de su enemigo choco contra las suyas, Alicia pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo tembló debido al poder del impacto.

Estando frente a frente, Hen siguió lanzando ataque tras ataque con su afilada espada hacia Alicia la cual solo podía bloquear con su propio par de espadas o retroceder unos cuantos pasos. El veloz y feroz choque de afilados metales lanzabas candentes chispas por poda la zona, los cuales seguían aumentando y aumentado debido a que el serio miembro de Unique Oracion aumentaba la velocidad de sus ataques.

Ataques a su cabeza, ataques a su pecho, ataques a sus pies, ataques a sus brazos. Hen lanzaba con su espada varios ataques dirigidos a todo el cuerpo de Alicia, la cual con sus altos reflejos bloqueaba cada uno. Pero mientras más bloqueaba, la joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul notaba como las ondas cortantes provenientes de los veloces movimientos de su enemigo realizaban pequeños pero dolorosos cortes en su cuerpo, los cuales liberaban leves hilos de sangre.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Lo subestime! ¡No solamente es bueno con el re-equipar, sino que sus habilidades de espadachín también son muy buenas! ¡Solamente puedo bloquearlo!- Pensaba Alicia en su situación.

El joven con la armadura negra decidió dirigir una estocada con la punta de su espada hacia su enemiga, y esta rápidamente, al ver lo que planeaba su enemigo, cruzo sus dos espadas y logro bloquear el fuerte estoque, aunque nuevamente sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Además, Alicia logro ver como ese último ataque comenzó a agrietar el par de afilados metales en sus manos.

Al ver lo que le pasaba a sus espadas, Alicia de inmediato las soltó y decidió nuevamente cubrió todo su cuerpo con la brillante aura dorada de las estrellas para luego comenzar a volar lo más alto posible y alejarse de Hen, el cual levanto la mirada de ojos rojos que estaba fijada en la herida maga de Fairy Tail. Cuando estuvo varios metros despejados del suelo, Alicia se detuvo y solamente fijo furiosa mirada en su enemigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a volver a usar esa magia que no tiene que ver con un caballero solamente porque rompí tus espadas? Que molestia-Comento Hen disgustado.

-¡Simplemente voy a cambiar de dos espadas a una espada formada por siete estrellas!- Exclamo la peliescarlata firmemente.

Luego de haber exclamado esas palabras, Alicia, estando en el aire, dirigió siete de los dedos de sus manos en dirección al miembro de Unique Oracion en el suelo y en ese momento, las puntas de esos dedos comenzaron a mostrar un leve destello dorado. Además a espaldas de la maga de Fairy Tail comenzaron a aparecer un total de siete grandes círculos mágicos del mismo color dorado que estaban conectados por un hilo mágico de energía del mismo color.

La conexión de esos siete círculos mágicos flotando en el cielo, parecía formar la misma forma que la constelación de la Osa Mayor.

 **-¡Nanatsu no Hoshi no Sabakare! ¡Grand Chariot!-**

Después de que el nombre del hechizo fue liberado por los labios de su invocadora, de esos siete grandes círculos mágicos que flotaban en el cielo artificial de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, fueron liberados en forma de una tempestuosa lluvia un centenar de pequeños rayos de luz dorada que seguían incrementando su número cada vez más y más, y que además iban todos dirigidos a Hen, el cual se encontraba muy calmado en el suelo a pesar de observar el gran ataque que se dirigía a él.

-Un ataque en gran escala…necesitare un escudo muy grande y resistente para bloquear ese ataque…-Murmuro Hen observando el hechizo de su enemiga.

Dichas esas palabras, el joven vestido con armadura solamente se dedicó a levantar su mano izquierda por encima de su cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de esos cientos de rayos de luz que se dirigían hacia él. A continuación, los miles de rayos dorados liberados por el Grand Chariot terminaron colisionando uno tras otro en la zona del suelo en donde estaba parado Hen, la cual muy pronto se vio en vuelta en una gran explosión que creció exponencialmente.

Toda esa zona de la ciudad al igual que el miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba parado en ella, ahora se encontraban completamente cubiertos por una gran explosión de energía mágica que era causada por los cientos de rayos de luz dorada que seguían cayendo uno detrás del otro lo cual provocaba que la explosión y la destrucción que cubría esa zona de la ciudad se aumentara en gran medida.

Luego de que esos siete grandes círculos mágicos dorados dejaran de disparar energía mágica de una forma tan feroz y también después de esperar a que las llamas que rodeaban se despejaran, Alicia por fin pudo dejar de volar y se puso de pie en una de las pocas zonas del suelo que no estaban cubiertos por una gran y densa nube de humo provocado por la explosión anterior.

-Puse una gran cantidad de mi poder mágico en ese ataque… ¿Habrá funcionado?- Decía Alicia curiosa.

-No, no funciono-

Cuando esa voz masculina resonó por toda la zona, la curiosidad de la miembro de Fairy Tail se convirtió en ira, frustración y sorpresa. Luego Alicia, con una furiosa mirada, observo como una fuerte brisa de viento despejo el humo que cubría la zona. Cuando todo el humo se despejo, la peliescarlata observo como todo en el suelo en donde habían impactado los rayos de luz, ahora se encontraban una gran cantidad de pequeños cráteres.

Todo el suelo se encontraba llenos de pequeños cráteres, toda excepto una sola parte que estaba totalmente intacta y esa parte resulto ser la zona del suelo en donde estaba firmemente de pie el joven vestido con una armadura negra y una capa roja. Estando parado en esa zona, Hen también tenía su brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza y por encima de ese brazo se encontraba flotando un gigantesco escudo de color negro que parecía que había recibido varios ataques.

Con solo ver esa escena, la ira y frustración que sentía la usuaria de la magia de cuerpo celestial y re-Equipar se aumentó en gran medida y se podía ver presente en sus puños que eran apretados con gran fuerza.

-Eso es… ¿Un escudo? ¿Usaste un escudo para defenderte de mí Grand Chariot?- Reacciono Alicia furiosa y un poco sorprendida.

-Eso es correcto. Era obvio que no podía esquivar de un ataque a gran escala como ese, así que lo más lógico fue bloquearlo, ¿No crees?- Dijo Hen con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-Tienes razón…pero debo admitir que estoy sorprendida. A parte del escudo de adamantino de mi madre, no había visto ningún escudo resistir a ese ataque antes- Comento la peliescarlata con una sonrisa.

-No me sorprende. Ese ataque era realmente fuerte. Tuve que usar una gran cantidad de mi poder mágico para poder crear un escudo que lo resistiera- Dijo Hen para luego hacer desaparecer el escudo flotante por encima de él y después bajar el brazo.

-¿Crear? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Alicia seriamente.

-Oh, es verdad. Todavía no te dicho la magia que yo uso. Seria descortés no hacerlo después de que me dijiste que magias usabas- Reacciono el pelinegro a la pregunta de su enemiga.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no usas Re-Equipar?- Preguntaba la peliescarlata con un mechón azul confusa.

-Eso parece en un principio, pero no lo es. Lo hare un poco más lento para que te fijes mejor, Alicia- Dijo Hen con seriedad.

Hen, muy calmado, procedió a extender su mano derecha hacia adelante, en ese momento, la maga de Fairy Tail que estaba en esa zona observo un poco sorprendida como en la palma de la mano de su enemigo, poco a poco comenzaron a reunirse lo que parecían ser pequeñas estelas de luz metálica que simplemente aparecían de distintos lugares en el aire. Todas esas estelas de luz terminaron formando una pequeña esfera de metal que flotaba sobre la mano del pelinegro.

-¿Qué…?- Murmuraba Alicia observando lo que pasaba.

La hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail luego observo muy sorprendida como esa esfera de metal comenzó a brillar fuertemente y mientras brillaba su forma comenzó a cambiar a una muy alargada y filosa figura. Cuando el brillo ceso, Alicia pudo ver como esa esfera de metal se había convertido en una afilada espada del tipo caballero y que fue sujetada por el mango por la mano de su creador, Hen.

-¿Qué? ¿Creaste…una espada?- Preguntaba Alicia impactada.

-Si-Hablo Hen- Esta fue una versión lenta de todo lo que hice hasta ahora. Esta es mi magia perdida, Arco de Armas. Esta magia me da la habilidad de controlar el eternano en el aire, solidificarlo con mi propio poder mágico y luego fundirlo y darle forma de cualquier arma que yo quiera. Espadas, hachas, lanzas, escudos y muchas otras cosas puedo crear con esta magia mientras conozca la composición de todas. Incluso puedo crear armas mágicas, ¿A que es increíble?-

-Lo es…y mucho. No esperaba que pudieses usar una magia perdida- Contesto Alicia ante lo que dijo su enemigo.

-Muchos de mis compañeros dijeron lo mismo cuando me vieron usar esta magia. No creyeron que un idiota como yo lograría dominarla, pero tenía tantas ganas de luchar contra Titania usando una magia como esta que hice todo mi esfuerzo para lograr hacerla y al final me volví un maestro en ella. Pero es una verdadera lástima que no podrá usarla contra Titania…Pero ya hablamos demasiado…Continuemos, Alicia- Dijo Hen en un tono muy serio.

Y así, sujetando con gran firmeza la espada que había creado, el joven con la armadura con su increíble velocidad, apareció en frente de la sorprendida Alicia en menos de un segundo y de inmediato trato de cortarla ondulando su espada por su lado derecho. Pero la maga de Fairy Tail, con gran rapidez, logro invocar una espada entre sus dos manos y con ella bloqueo con fuerza el ataque de su enemigo.

El fuerte impacto entre ambas espadas, provoco que la joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul fuera arrastrada unos centímetros atrás a pesar de que estaba pisando con gran firmeza. A continuación, Hen comenzó a lanzar varios ataques con su espada hacia Alicia, pero esta vez ella contesto con sus propios ataques de espadas. Las espadas de los dos magos chocaban ferozmente una contra la otra y lanzando candentes chispas que se desvanecían en el aire.

Durante ese choque de feroces metales, Hen dirigió un ataque por arriba con su espada pero Alicia rápidamente lo bloqueo con su propia espada y de inmediato contrataco lanzando una patada con su pierna izquierda con dirección al abdomen de su enemigo. Pero el joven de cabello negro logro sujetar la pierna de la maga de Fairy Tail con su blindada mano derecha y luego, con gran fuerza, la lanzo en dirección a una de los edificios alrededor de la destruida zona.

Pero Alicia se restableció en el aire y coloco firmemente sus pies en el suelo para detener su avanzar. Luego la hija de la séptima maestra comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Hen, y mientras lo hacía, en su mano libre decidió invocar otra afilada espada igual a la que ya poseía. Al ver lo que hizo su enemiga, el joven con la armadura, que estaba sonriendo debido a la emoción, extendió su mano izquierda y en la palma de esta creo otra espada igual a la que había creado antes.

Cuando lograron posicionarse uno en frente del otro, la peliescarlata y el pelinegro colisionaron las dos espadas de cada uno, creando una fuerte onda sónica que se expandió por toda esa destruida zona. La feroz Alicia lanzaba ataque tras ataque con sus dos afiladas espadas pero Hen poseía un gran manejo con sus propias espadas que le permitían bloquear cada uno de los ataques. Y no solamente bloquear.

Todos los ataques lanzados por las dos espadas del joven vestido con una armadura negra, cada vez que chocaban contra las espadas de Alicia, debido a la fuerza de su creador, liberaban unas pequeñas ráfagas cortantes que realizaba leves cortes sobre la piel de su enemiga. Además con el pasar de los minutos, el miembro de Unique Oracion comenzaba a ganar una gran ventaja sobre la miembro de Fairy Tail en ese feroz choque de espadas.

El alegre Hen, con sus veloces y fuertes movimientos, comenzaba a superar los bloqueos de Alicia y sus dos espadas comenzaban a rozar diferentes zonas de su piel, llenándola cada vez más y más de pequeños cortes que liberaban leves hilos de sangre y que causaban un poco de dolor a la peliescarlata con un mechón azul. Alicia comenzó a sentir dolorosamente como durante ese choque de espadas sus brazos, piernas y lados de su torso se llenaban de cortes que eran más frecuentes y dolorosos con el avanzar de los segundos.

Alicia incluso pudo ver como una de las dos espadas de su enemigo paso al lado de su rostro y causo un leve corte ensangrentado en su mejilla izquierda, y si ella no hubiera movido su cabeza unos pocos centímetros al lado contrario, la batalla hubiera terminado. Luego de eso, la joven de cabello escarlata dio un gran salto hacia atrás y se alejó lo más posible del mago creador de armas. Mientras retrocedía, Alicia rápidamente lanzo sus dos espadas hacia el mago de Unique Oracion.

Pero Hen, con gran facilidad, uso sus propias espadas para cortar en varios pedazos a las espadas lanzadas por su enemiga, y luego fijo su mirada de ojos rojos sobre ella, que seguía retrocediendo. Tras alejarse lo suficiente, la joven llena de pequeños cortes rápidamente dirigió la palma de su mano derecha hacia el joven vestido con armadura negra y con una capa roja.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

La feroz Alicia disparo de esa misma palma de su mano, un gran rayo de luz dorada mágica que iba en una sola dirección. Hen al ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia él, rápidamente hizo desaparecer sus dos espadas para crear una sola espada. Pero esta espada era diferente de las otras dos, ya que poseía un gran tamaño. Con esa espada sostenía entre sus dos manos, Hen la ondula hacia adelante y con facilidad destruyo el hechizo de la magia de cuerpo celestial, frustrando a su lanzadora.

-¡Maldición! ¡Logro destruir mi ataque creando una espada más resistente!- Pensó la peliescarlata enojada y frustrada.

-¡No escapes, Alicia! ¡Sigue luchando!- Exclamo Hen con gran alegría.

El miembro de Unique Oracion, con gran velocidad, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección en que se encontraba Alicia, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ondulo desde arriba esa gran espada entre sus manos hacia ella. Pero la maga de Fairy Tail con rapidez se lanzó hacia un lado y logro esquivar la gran espada que termino enterrándose en el suelo, causo una gran corte en él. Estando a esa distancia, Alicia de inmediato lanzo otra patada con su pierna izquierda hacia el lado derecho de su enemigo.

Pero Hen utilizo su antebrazo derecho recubierto con la armadura negra para bloquear la fuerte patada de la maga de Fairy Tail, pero aun así el fuerte impacto causo que el fuera lanzado unos pocos metros hacia atrás. Con esa nueva entre su enemiga y el, Hen hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y eso provoco la creación de más de 30 tipos de armas cortantes diferentes que se encontraban flotando por encima de él y con sus puntas apuntadas a la maga de Fairy Tail.

El joven de cabello negro rápidamente dirigió su brazo derecho hacia Alicia y eso provoco que todas las armas que flotaban por encima de él comenzaran a volar con gran rapidez hacia el enemigo que había apuntado con su mano. Al ver como de nuevo un centenar de varias armas se dirigían hacia ella, la herida joven recubrió todo su cuerpo con la dorada aura del Meteor y comenzó a volar para escapar de las armas que la perseguían.

No importaba a qué velocidad volara Alicia por el artificial cielo de la antigua ciudad de los Nirvit, el gran grupo de armas creadas y controladas por Hen podían seguirla a la perfección. Así que la joven maga de Fairy Tail se dio la vuelta en el aire y mientras volaba, apunto sus dos manos hacia las armas que la seguían. En ese momento, un gran círculo mágico de color dorado se formó entre las dos manos de la joven usuaria de la magia de cuerpo celestial.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Hari!-**

Alicia separo sus dos manos y en ese momento del círculo mágico que había entre ambas, fueron disparados varios rayos de luz doradas que fueron dirigidos a las armas creadas por Hen. Cuando los rayos colisionaron contra las armas, causaron una gran explosión que destruyo a cada una de las creaciones del mago de Unique Oracion y causo una gran nube de humo en el artificial cielo. Luego, con gran velocidad, Alicia atravesó volando esa densa nube de humo y se dirigió hacia Hen que estaba observando todo desde el destrozado suelo de aquella zona de la ciudad.

Mientras volaba a gran velocidad a un choque contra su enemigo, Alicia extendió su mano derecha y en ella nuevamente invoco una reluciente y afilada espada del tipo caballero. Al ver lo que planeaba su contrincante, rápidamente Hen también extendió su mano derecha y en la palma de esta creo una afilada espada del mismo tipo. Y así cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Alicia impulsándose con su magia y Hen pisando con gran firmeza en el suelo, chocaron sus respectivas espadas con gran fuerza.

Ese nuevo choque de afilados metales poseía tal fuerza por ambas partes que causo una gran onda de choque que se extendió por toda la zona. Pero al final el ganador de ese choque solo podía haber sido uno. El miembro de Unique Oracion con su gran fuerza logro partir en dos a la espada que poseía entre sus manos la joven miembro de Fairy Tail y al mismo tiempo, lanzar a esta a chocar bruscamente contra la pared de uno de los edificios que rodeaban la zona. El impacto de Alicia fue tan fuerte que causo un pequeño cráter en aquella pared.

Sin poder evitarlo, la adolorida Alicia se despegó de la pared y cayó al suelo en frente de aquel edificio, para luego hacer su mayor esfuerzo en ponerse de rodillas. Estando de rodillas e ignorando el dolor producido por los múltiples cortes en su cuerpo y el reciente impacto, la joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul apunto una furiosa mirada con sus ojos marrones hacia el joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos que ahora se encontraba a varios metros de ella.

Ese joven también tenía su mirada apuntada a su respectiva enemiga pero a diferencia de ella, él no la miraba con furia sino con una expresión que parecía muy placentera.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Alicia. Me estoy divirtiendo más de lo que pensaba contigo- Comento Hen sonriente.

-M-Maldito…-Dijo Alicia mientras pensaba-Maldición…Su fuerza y velocidad son de gran nivel pero ese no es el problema. Su habilidad en el combate cercado es de un nivel muy cercano al de mi madre…Sin mencionar que su magia le permite crear espadas que son mucho mejores que las espadas que yo invoco. Podría volver a atacarlo a distancia con mi magia de cuerpo celestial pero el solo volvería a bloquearlo creando un escudo que resista mi ataque…Entonces, ¿Qué hago?-

-Ha sido una batalla divertida…pero creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto. Tengo que seguir eliminando a los demás intrusos por las ordenes de Calm-sama…- Dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

Tras esas palabras, Hen por cuarta vez durante ese combate, realizo un chasquido con sus dedos y nuevamente una gran cantidad de armas se creó y aparecieron flotando por encima de él. Pero esta vez no fueron ni treinta o cincuenta, sino que fueron más de cien afiladas armas diferentes las que fueron creadas sin esfuerzo por aquel miembro de Unique Oracion y que eran apuntadas a la herida y sorprendida maga de Fairy Tail a varios metros de él.

-No podrás destruir esta gran cantidad de armas con un simple instante con los ataques anteriores además estas demasiado herida como para volver a salir volando…en otras palabras, no podrás hacer nada, Alicia- Dijo Hen con gran seriedad en su mirada.

-Tiene toda la razón…no tengo tiempo para realizar un hechizo que logre destruir todas esas armas y mi cuerpo no está en estado para usar Meteor…-Pensaba Alicia-Si pudiera invocar la armadura de Nakagami como aquella vez pudiera terminar esta batalla en un instante pero mi madre solo me la presto por aquella ocasión y mi poder mágico no está en condiciones para usarla de todas formas…Tal vez si uso una o dos espadas podría…no…con esa cantidad de armas las espadas que invocaran se destruirían tras eliminar a sesenta por cierto de ella…necesito una espada fuerte…¡¿Pero de donde la saco?!...un momento… ¿Una espada fuerte?... ¡Es verdad! ¡Todavía tengo esa espada que mi madre me regalo hace un mes! ¡Con esa espada…y un traje que me diera más movilidad…Tal vez podría…!-

-¡Hasta nunca, Alicia Scarlet! ¡Luchaste bien…pero…No eres Titania! ¡Acaben con esto, Mis Espadas!-

Luego de esas serias palabras por parte de Hen, este apunto su brazo derecho en dirección a la joven de cabello escarlata que estaba llena de cortes y arrodillada en el suelo, y eso provoco que todas las espadas, lanzas, hachas, cuchillos, hoces de todos tipos de tamaños y formas comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad hacia ella. Al ver como todas esas cientos de armas se dirigían hacia ella, Alicia hizo todo su esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo en vez de moverse para esquivar, solamente se quedó quieta mientras colocaba sus manos en una posición parecida a como si sostuviera algo entre ellas.

 **-¡Yoto…!**

Antes de que la hija de la séptima maestra pudiera terminar aquella frase, el centenar de armas creadas por el joven vestido con una armadura negra colisionaron fuertemente una tras otra en aquella zona de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit que pisaban sus pies. El fuerte impacto del centenar de armas causo que se levantara una gran cortina de polvo que cubrió por completo a la maga de Fairy Tail.

Cuando cada una de las armas que él había creado, controlado y lanzado fueron impactadas en aquella zona llena de polvo en donde estaba su enemiga que era imposible que escapara o defendiera, lo único que Hen podía hacer ahora era quedarse viendo aquella nube de polvo con un rostro lleno de calma.

-Bueno, ahora que he acabado todo aquí creo que es hora de seguir con la cacería de los demás intru…-

 **-¡…Benisakura!-**

-… ¿Eh?- Reacciono Hen por aquella voz femenina.

Después de haber escuchado esas palabras, el miembro de Unique Oracion comenzó a fijarse mejor en aquella nube de polvo que se había levantado en la zona, y haciéndolo logro ver como en su interior había una silueta humanoide. Cuando una repentina brisa de viento despejo la gran cortina de polvo, Hen observo sorprendido como el cuarenta por ciento de las armas que el el había creado se habían enterrado en el desastroso suelo de la zona.

Mientras que el sesenta por ciento de aquel gran grupo de armas creadas y lanzadas por él, ahora se encontraban tiradas en el suelo en forma de varios trozos de metal cortado, pero eso no fue lo más impresionante que el vio. Hen logro observar como en la única zona del suelo en donde sus armas no se habían enterrado se encontraba de pie la seria maga de Fairy Tail, que a parte de sus heridas anteriores, estaba totalmente ilesa y con un gran cambio en sus ropas.

Alicia ya no traía ninguna camisa o chaqueta, sino que su voluptuoso pecho ahora se encontraba rodeado por puras vendas, dejando su la zonas de su estómago, espalda y brazos totalmente descubierto. Y por debajo de su cintura, ella vestía con pantalón Hakama de color rojo intenso con bordes que poseían dibujados unas flamas de color amarillos. Además, su largo cabello carmesí con un mechón azul en el frente, ahora se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo.

Pero sin duda lo más atrayente de atención para Hen era como entre las manos de la maga de Fairy Tail, se encontraba firmemente sujetada una katana gruesa y larga que poseía un reluciente filo y un mango de color rojo intenso con bordes dorados que en la parte baja colgaba una pequeña cuerda negra con tres esferas rojas y en la parte alta estaba enrolladas unas gastadas telas. Además que todo el acero de aquella katana estaba rodeada por una candente aura mágica de color rosa rojizo.

Observando aquella espada, la seriedad de su enemiga y el cómo había sobrevivido a esa gran cantidad de armas, el joven vestido con una armada se encontraba muy sorprendido. Pero tras unos segundos, esa expresión de sorpresa fue cambiada por una expresión de determinación y felicidad.

-Estoy sorprendido que hayas logrado librarte de todas mis armas... ¿Te defendiste con esa bella espada?- Preguntaba Hen con una sonrisa.

-Si. Me había olvidado de que la tenía pero pude recodarlo en el último momento…Con esta espada entre mis manos… ¡Prepárate para una verdadera espada entre espadachines, Hen!- Exclamo Alicia seriamente.

-Me gusta esa determinación en tu mirada. Pero no creas que porque lograste sobrevivir a ese ataque, puedes vencerme. Eres buena con la espada…pero sigues sin ser Titania, la mujer con la que me prepare para luchar desde el momento en que toque este mundo. Tal vez tengas su apellido pero sin duda no eres ella- Contesto el pelinegro creando una espada en su mano derecha.

-Tienes razón…No soy Titania…-Hablo Alicia-… ¡Pero soy su hija! ¡Tengo algo que herede de ella más fuerte que su magia o poder mágico! ¡Y eso me permitirá vencerte!-

-¿Algo más fuerte que su magia o poder mágico? ¿Qué es lo que heredaste?- Preguntaba Hen curioso.

-¡Estas a punto de averiguarlo!-

… _Al igual que la Reina… ¡La princesa de las hadas danza con las espadas!..._

 **Continuara…**


	48. La Mejor Espada

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 9/48: ¡La Mejor Espada!**

Luego de haber encontrado a la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, que se encontraba miles de metros bajo tierra, el grupo de magos enviados en una misión por parte del consejo mágico se separaron en varios grupos para comenzar a buscar a los criminales que supuestamente estaban en la ciudad para buscar una peligrosa arma que podría causar el fin de la vida en la tierra en tan solo un instante.

Pero mientras avanzaban por diferentes zonas de la ciudad, cada uno de los grupos de los jóvenes magos comenzaron a ser emboscados por las múltiples trampas de la ciudad de los Nirvit y también por los miembros del grupo de criminales autodenominado, Unique Oracion, el cual era el grupo de criminales que ellos buscaban. Y así, en diferentes lugares de aquella antigua ciudad, comenzaron varias luchas entre magos.

La primera persona en tener un duelo uno contra uno contra uno de los miembros de Unique Oracion fue Alicia, ya que fue separada de Marcus y llevaba a otra zona de la ciudad por un joven que vestía con una armadura y que se llamaba Hen, el cual al parecer había confundido a Alicia con Titania, la madre de esta. Pero a pesar de aclarar esa confusión, una batalla comenzó entre ambos magos.

-¡Hasta nunca, Alicia Scarlet! ¡Luchaste bien…pero…No eres Titania! ¡Acaben con esto, Mis Espadas!-

Luego de esas serias palabras por parte de Hen, este apunto su brazo derecho en dirección a la joven de cabello escarlata que estaba llena de cortes y arrodillada en el suelo, y eso provoco que todas las espadas, lanzas, hachas, cuchillos, hoces de todos tipos de tamaños y formas comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad hacia ella. Al ver como todas esas cientos de armas se dirigían hacia ella, Alicia hizo todo su esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo en vez de moverse para esquivar, solamente se quedó quieta mientras colocaba sus manos en una posición parecida a como si sostuviera algo entre ellas.

 **-¡Yoto…!**

Antes de que la hija de la séptima maestra pudiera terminar aquella frase, el centenar de armas creadas por el joven vestido con una armadura negra colisionaron fuertemente una tras otra en aquella zona de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit que pisaban sus pies. El fuerte impacto del centenar de armas causo que se levantara una gran cortina de polvo que cubrió por completo a la maga de Fairy Tail.

Cuando cada una de las armas que él había creado, controlado y lanzado fueron impactadas en aquella zona llena de polvo en donde estaba su enemiga que era imposible que escapara o defendiera, lo único que Hen podía hacer ahora era quedarse viendo aquella nube de polvo con un rostro lleno de calma.

-Bueno, ahora que he acabado todo aquí creo que es hora de seguir con la cacería de los demás intru…-

 **-¡…Benisakura!-**

-… ¿Eh?- Reacciono Hen por aquella voz femenina.

Después de haber escuchado esas palabras, el miembro de Unique Oracion comenzó a fijarse mejor en aquella nube de polvo que se había levantado en la zona, y haciéndolo logro ver como en su interior había una silueta humanoide. Cuando una repentina brisa de viento despejo la gran cortina de polvo, Hen observo sorprendido como el cuarenta por ciento de las armas que el el había creado se habían enterrado en el desastroso suelo de la zona.

Mientras que el sesenta por ciento de aquel gran grupo de armas creadas y lanzadas por él, ahora se encontraban tiradas en el suelo en forma de varios trozos de metal cortado, pero eso no fue lo más impresionante que el vio. Hen logro observar como en la única zona del suelo en donde sus armas no se habían enterrado se encontraba de pie la seria maga de Fairy Tail, que a parte de sus heridas anteriores, estaba totalmente ilesa y con un gran cambio en sus ropas.

Alicia ya no traía ninguna camisa o chaqueta, sino que su voluptuoso pecho ahora se encontraba rodeado por puras vendas, dejando su la zonas de su estómago, espalda y brazos totalmente descubierto. Y por debajo de su cintura, ella vestía con pantalón Hakama de color rojo intenso con bordes que poseían dibujados unas flamas de color amarillos. Además, su largo cabello carmesí con un mechón azul en el frente, ahora se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo.

Pero sin duda lo más atrayente de atención para Hen era como entre las manos de la maga de Fairy Tail, se encontraba firmemente sujetada una katana gruesa y larga que poseía un reluciente filo y un mango de color rojo intenso con bordes dorados que en la parte baja colgaba una pequeña cuerda negra con tres esferas rojas y en la parte alta estaba enrolladas unas gastadas telas. Además que todo el acero de aquella katana estaba rodeada por una candente aura mágica de color rosa rojizo.

Observando aquella espada, la seriedad de su enemiga y el cómo había sobrevivido a esa gran cantidad de armas, el joven vestido con una armada se encontraba muy sorprendido. Pero tras unos segundos, esa expresión de sorpresa fue cambiada por una expresión de determinación y felicidad.

-Estoy sorprendido que hayas logrado librarte de todas mis armas... ¿Te defendiste con esa bella espada?- Preguntaba Hen con una sonrisa.

-Si. Me había olvidado de que la tenía pero pude recodarlo en el último momento…Con esta espada entre mis manos… ¡Prepárate para una verdadera batalla entre espadachines, Hen!- Exclamo Alicia seriamente.

-Me gusta esa determinación en tu mirada. Pero no creas que porque lograste sobrevivir a ese ataque, puedes vencerme. Eres buena con la espada…pero sigues sin ser Titania, la mujer con la que me prepare para luchar desde el momento en que toque este mundo. Tal vez tengas su apellido pero sin duda no eres ella- Contesto el pelinegro creando una espada en su mano derecha.

-Tienes razón…No soy Titania…-Hablo Alicia-… ¡Pero soy su hija! ¡Tengo algo que herede de ella más fuerte que su magia o poder mágico! ¡Y eso me permitirá vencerte!-

-¿Algo más fuerte que su magia o poder mágico? ¿Qué es lo que heredaste?- Preguntaba Hen curioso.

-¡Estas a punto de averiguarlo!- Exclamo Alicia con determinación en su mirada de ojos marrones.

Dichas esas palabras, la determinaba maga de Fairy Tail piso con tal firmeza con sus descalzos pies que el concreto debajo de ellos se agrieto aún más de lo que estaba, y luego comenzó a correr hacia adelante con gran velocidad. Al observar con sus rojos ojos como Alicia se dirigía de frente hacia él, Hen nuevamente chasqueo sus dedos y creo más de 20 afiladas espadas flotando sobre él y de inmediato hizo que todas esas espadas comenzaran a volar rápidamente hacia su enemiga.

Antes de que ese gran grupo de espadas pudiera hacerle algún rasguño, Alicia mientras avanzaba velozmente, utilizo a la afilada Benisakura en sus manos, la cual estaba rodeada de una flameante aura rosada, para cortar cada una de las creaciones del miembro de Unique Oracion. Después, aumento el movimiento de sus pies, Alicia logro posicionarse en unos segundos en frente de Hen y de inmediato lanzo un ataque con su arma.

-¡A pesar de estar toda llena de heridas sus movimientos no se han ralentizado para nada!- Pensó Hen ante al ataque de Alicia.

El joven con la armadura negra y capa roja reacciono rápido y creo en su mano derecha una bien afilada espada del tipo caballero y de inmediato la uso para bloquear el ataque de la espada de Alicia. Cuando las espadas de ambos magos chocaron nuevamente, otra fuerte onda de choque se produjo por toda la destrozada zona. Pero al instante de chocar espadas, la maga de Fairy Tail empujo con gran fuerza a su querida Benisakura entre sus manos y eso provoco que la espada creada por Hen comenzara a quebrantarse, dejando a este sorprendido.

Al ver como su enemiga gano ventaja en ese choque de espada, Hen rápidamente soltó la espada en su mano derecha, la cual se hizo pedazos segundos después, y comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Hen creo en sus manos un par de espadas con un aspectos afilado y ondulado y las lanzo en dirección hacia Alicia como si fueran un par de boomerangs.

La peliescarlata con un mechón azul no tuvo problemas para destruir esas dos espadas giratorias con su propia espada, y luego con esa misma espada, Alicia realizo un movimiento ondulatorio hacia adelante y genero una gran onda de energía mágica rosada que iba volando directamente hacia el joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos, el cual al ver lo que se le acercaba, rápidamente extendió sus mano izquierda hacia adelante y en frente de ella creo un gigantesco escudo de hierro negro que se enterró en el suelo.

Ese gran pedazo de hierro oscurecido termino recibiendo la onda cortante de energía mágica de lleno, y apenas resistió, ya que se pudieron apreciar unos cuantas grietas en el frente de este. Después de haber bloqueado el ataque, Hen hizo desaparecer el escudo y creo en su lugar un grupo de espadas y lanzas que de inmediato fueron lanzadas hacia la maga de Fairy Tail a varios metros de él.

En vez de esquivar, Alicia corrió directamente a ese grupo de voladoras y afiladas armas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, nuevamente las convirtió en simples pedazos de metal cortado con su afilada espada rodeada de una poderosa aura mágica. Con ese grupo de armas destruidas, la determinada peliescarlata se apresuró para posicionarse en frente de Hen, y cuando lo estuvo, lanzo un corte desde arriba con su Benisakura.

Hen retrocedió velozmente, pero a pesar de eso, el veloz movimiento con espada de la joven maga de Fairy Tail logro crear un gran corte en el frente del torso de la gran armadura negra que vestía aquel joven de cabello negro, pero su cuerpo no termino siendo herido. Pero a pesar de no tener heridas físicas, al ver como su armadura recibió su primer daño desde el comienzo de la batalla, Hen sentía una gran frustración mientras seguía retrocediendo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Mi armadura…!- Pensaba Hen dejando de retroceder-¡A pesar de que ella es la que está todo herida, yo soy quien está retrocediendo y todo se debe a esa espada! ¡Esa espada es diferente a las otras espadas que ella había invocado! ¡Parece ser una espada mágica…pero aparte de su gran resistencia, no parece mostrar alguna otra habilidad! ¡Pero…si comenzaremos a usar armas mágicas…Dos pueden jugar ese juego, Alicia!-

Cuando el miembro de Unique Oracion pensó aquellas palabras, mostro una sonrisa mientras observa a Alicia, la cual poseía una seria expresión mientras mantenía su distancia de su enemigo, ya que podía sentir que el tramaba algo y tenía toda la razón. De repente, toda la armadura de color negro de Hen, incluso el pecho cortado, junto con su capa roja fue cubierta completamente por un fuerte brillo de color blanco puro que sorprendió en gran medida a la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

Pero Alicia se sorprendió aún más al ver como esa armadura comenzó a deshacerse lentamente. La razón por la que la joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul se sorprendió, fue porque ella había visto un escenario parecido cada vez que realizaba entrenamientos con su madre, Erza Scarlet.

-Este tipo… ¿Está cambiando de armadura?...No… ¿Está creando una?- Reacciono Alicia con sorpresa.

-Eso es correcto. Después de todo, dañaste la que estaba usando. Además con esa espada que sostienes en tus manos…parece que las simples armas que creo con mi Arco de Armas ya no bastan. Así que tendré que crear algo un poco más fuerte- Respondió Hen con una sonrisa.

De repente, todo el brillo que cubría la vestimenta de aquel sonriente joven pelinegro se intensifico de tal manera que Alicia no pudo entrecerrar los ojos un poco. Pero cuando el brillo ceso, la joven espadachín observo sorprendida el nuevo equipamiento que poseía su enemigo. La armadura que poseía Hen cubría todo su cuerpo y era de un más oscuro color negro que el anterior. Esa armadura poseía unos grandes hombros, y sus bordes eran rojo intenso, además de poseer unas espirales del mismo color en diferentes zonas de esta.

Esa armadura también poseía una larga capa de color morado oscuro que se agitaba con la brisa del viento que había en aquella antigua ciudad subterránea, y en la mano derecha de Hen había una gran espada de doble filo que poseía unos colores que combinaban perfectamente con la armadura de él miembro de Unique Oracion.

-Así que esa magia perdida también puede crear armaduras y no solamente armas. Parece que este tipo sí que quería tener una gran batalla si es que se esforzó en aprender una magia como esa- Pensó Alicia regresando a su posición de lucha para luego decir-Y dime, ¿Crees que porque arreglaste tu armadura daña podrás ganarme?-

-Oh, mi querida rival, ojala solo fuera eso- Contesto Hen mientras sonreía.

El joven de cabello negro y ojos rojo procedió a levantar por encima de su cabeza la gran espada negra que poseía en su mano derecha y luego bajo con gran bestialidad. En el momento en que aquella espada hizo contacto con el suelo en frente a su creador, una gran ola de ardientes llamas carmesí se levantó y siguió en línea recta en dirección a Alicia, la cual estaba nuevamente sorprendida al ver lo que había hecho su enemigo.

-¡¿Fuego?! ¡Así que es una armadura mágica!- Reacciono Alicia seriamente.

La joven maga de Fairy Tail de inmediato hizo que el flameante poder mágico que cubría todo el afilado acero de su Benisakura se aumentara en gran medida, y luego realizo un movimiento cortante con ella en dirección hacia adelante. Ese movimiento creo una gran onda de energía cortante de gran tamaño que volaba a gran velocidad en dirección hacia el ataque de llamas lanzado por el sonriente caballero.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron, no tardaron nada en unirse y convertirse en una gran explosión de energía que creo una gran onda de choque que azoto a toda la zona en donde se encontraban esos dos magos. Alicia podía sentir como la gran onda de choque provocaba un ligero temblar en su cuerpo y agitaba su caballo atado en cola de caballo, pero la gran y densa nube de humo que se había formado no permitía que ella observara a su enemigo.

Pero de repente, la joven de cabello escarlata y un mechón azul abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al sentir con sus altos reflejos, una presencia detrás de ella. Alicia se apresuró a darse la vuelta pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde ya que Hen, mostrando una alegre sonrisa, ya estaba a centímetros de ella y con su gran espada negra levantada por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Quémate!- Exclamo el miembro de Unique Oracion.

El joven con armadura agito su espada de gran tamaño hacia adelante y de nuevo lanzo una gran ola de ardientes llamas, la cual no tardo en envolver por completo a una sorprendida Alicia que no tuvo tiempo para poder esquivar aquel feroz ataque de gran extensión. Hen observaba con placer como las llamas creadas por la magia que poseía su armadura y arma habían envuelto a su enemiga, pero esa expresión fue cambiada por una de sorpresa al ver como de esa misma cantidad de grandes llamas, un puño salió desde el centro y con gran fuerza impacto en el centro de su rostro.

El fuerte golpe producido por ese puño que tenía algunos rasguños y quemaduras, hizo que Hen fuera lanzados algunos metros hacia atrás y cuando este ignoro el dolor y su sangrienta nariz, fijo su mirada hacia adelante. Y así él pudo observar como ahora de las ardientes llamas que él había lanzado, había salido una seria Alicia que tenía unas pocas quemaduras en sus pies y estomago desnudo, pero a pesar de todo ella sujetaba firmemente su Benisakura con su mano derecha para luego pasar a sujetarla con las dos.

-A pesar de que le lance una marea de llamas directamente, esta mocosa apenas salió con algunas quemaduras. Sin duda es la hija de Titania. Es una monstruo en crecimiento- Pensó Hen observando a Alicia con gran alegría.

De inmediato, la seria Alicia se lanzó hacia Hen y estando cerca de él, dirigió un ataque por su lado derecho con su afilada espada mágica pero el joven de cabello negro, que también poseía una alta velocidad, bloqueo el ataque con la gran espada negra en sus manos. La joven de cabello escarlata siguió lanzando varios ataques con su Benisakura y Hen siguió bloqueando cada ataque con su espada negra creadora de llamas. Cada vez que los afilados metales en las manos de los magos chocaban, lanzaban por el aire candentes chispas que iluminaban toda aquella destruida zona en donde se encontraban.

Pero luego de unos segundos, Hen dejo de bloquear y contraataco con una estocada con su espada negra que había sido rodeada por ardientes llamas. Alicia procedió a dar un veloz giro que le permitió esquivar la estocada y contraatacar con su Benisakura siendo dirigida a la cabeza de su enemigo. Pero el pelinegro de ojos rojos logro agacharse a tiempo, esquivando el ataque lanzado por su enemiga, y luego el dirigió un ataque desde abajo hacia arriba con la gran espada entre sus manos que seguía siendo rodeada por ardientes llamas.

La joven maga de Fairy Tail dio un paso hacia atrás, esquivando apenas el ataque lanzado por el mago de Unique Oracion que había rozado su rostro. Luego, Alicia aumento el poder mágico que rodeada su Benisakura, y sujetándola con gran firmeza con ambas manos, volvió a lanzar un ataque de frente hacia Hen, que termino bloqueando el fuerte ataque con su propia espada que se encontraba revestida con ardiente llamas.

Los dos magos espadachines ahora se encontraban empujando sus respectivas espadas mágicas en un fuerte choque. Pero estando tan cerca de su enemiga, la joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul, sujeto y empujo su espada con su mano izquierda y luego procedió a apretar su mano derecha con gran fuerza convirtiéndola en un puño. Ese puño fue lanzado e impactado a la zona del estómago de Hen, que termino escupiendo algunas gotas de sangre y saliva debido a la gran fuerza de su enemiga.

Ese fuerte puñetazo por parte de Alicia, hizo que Hen fuera lanzado a chocar fuertemente contra uno de los edificios de la zona, y el choque hizo que ese edificio se convirtiera en varios grandes escombros que cayeron justamente sobre el herido joven caballero. Pero este no tuvo problemas para despejar todos los escombros de su alrededor y ponerse de pie, pero cuando lo hizo se pudo observar como el pelinegro ahora estaba lleno de polvo y rasguños y su nueva armadura ahora también poseía varias fracturas en distintas zonas.

-Maldita…Ahora sí que pareces la hija de Titania. Luchando con tal ferocidad y solamente usando espadas…aunque solo sea una- Dijo Hen notando como ahora en su frente había un pequeño corte que liberaba un hilo de sangre que caía por su rostro sonriente.

-Pues gracias, pero para que sepas aún estoy muy lejos de ser como mi madre- Contesto Alicia también mostrándole una sonrisa a su enemigo.

-¿En serio?-Hablo Hen un poco sorprendido- Eso significa que yo no podría haber sido un oponente digno de Titania si apenas puedo con su hija. Bueno, es posible que jamás logre luchar contra Titania, así que será mejor que de todo de mí en esta batalla… ¡Síganos divirtiéndonos alegremente, Alicia Scarlet! ¡Te mostrare todo el poder de mi Arco de Armas y definitivamente hare que la oración de Calm-sama se cumpla!-

Después de haber exclamado esas serias y alegres palabras, el joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos levanto sus dos brazos y esos movimientos al parecer provocaron que toda su quebrada armadura negra fuera cubierta por una brillante luz blanca y comenzara a deshacerse, lo cual era un indicativo que él estaba cambiando de armadura. Cuando ese brillo ceso, se pudo apreciar como Hen vestía una armadura nueva.

Esa armadura era totalmente de color dorado con algunos tatuajes negros en algunas partes, y su tamaño era el perfecto para el cuerpo de Hen a excepción de los hombros que eran un poco anchos. Además esa armadura traía un largo faldón de color negro. Luego de haberse cambiado de armadura, Hen creo un total de cuatro espadas flotando por encima de él, pero esas espadas eran distintas a las otras anteriormente creadas ya que poseía un tamaño comparable con uno de los tantos edificios que había en la verdadera y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit en donde se encontraban todos.

El joven de cabello negro apunto sus dos manos en dirección a Alicia, que estaba a varios metros de él, y en ese momento las cuatro grandes espadas que flotaban por encima de él salieron volando a esa misma dirección su velocidad realmente alta. Al ver el cuarteto de colosales armas que se dirigían hacia ella, de nuevo, Alicia en vez de esquivar, comenzó a correr directamente hacia ellas.

Mientras avanzaba, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail agito su Benisakura hacia adelante y nuevamente lanzo de esta una gran onda de energía cortante mágica que fue lo suficiente fuerte para destruir a dos de esa colosales espadas. Las otras dos espadas que quedaban, Alicia solamente las ignoro y siguió directamente hacia Hen, pero este al ver lo que había hecho su enemiga, comenzó a mover los dedos de una forma un poco extraña.

El movimiento de los dedos de su creador, provoco que las dos grandes espadas que habían quedado, se dieran la vuelta y nuevamente se dirigieran hacia Alicia. Al notar como las dos colosales espadas que ella había ignorado se dirigían nuevamente hacia ella, Alicia se dio la vuelta y agito de nuevo su espada lanzado otra onda cortante de gran tamaño que logro destruir a las otras dos espadas que le seguían.

Pero la hija de la maestra de Fairy Tail abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir a sus espaldas una presencia enemiga. Alicia se apresuró a darse la vuelta, y logro hacerlo a tiempo para bloquear con su Benisakura el fuerte ataque de una espada del tipo caballero que fue creada y era sujetada por nadie más que Hen, que empujaba con gran fuerza esa espada mientras seguía mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven maga de Fairy Tail, con su gran fuerza, logro destruir esa espada que sujetaba su enemigo y de inmediato lanzo una estocada hacia él. Pero al momento de la destrucción de su espada, Hen volvió a crear otra espada del mismo tipo en esa espada, y con ella bloqueo el ataque de Alicia. Además en su mano libre también creo una espada y ahora con las dos espadas en sus manos, comenzó a lanzar varios ataques a su enemiga.

Alicia aumentaba el poder mágico que rodeaba su Benisakura, y con ella lograba bloquear cada uno de los ataques lanzados por su enemigo. Tras unos segundos bloqueando todos aquellos ataques con espada, Alicia decidieron contraatacar ferozmente con un brusco movimiento con su afilada espada y con eso movimiento logro destruir las dos espadas que sostenía Hen en sus blindadas manos. Pero al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro volvió a crear el mismo tipo de espada en cada una de sus manos.

Además, otro par de espadas del mismo espada fueron creadas por Hen, y se quedaron flotando por su lado izquierdo y su lado derecho. Y así, el joven con armadura dorada nuevamente comenzó a atacar con las espadas en sus manos, pero mientras el atacaba, las dos espadas flotantes a sus lados, que él había creado, también atacaban como si alguien las estuviera sujetando y posiblemente porque él las estaba controlado.

Con las dos espadas en sus manos, y las dos espadas flotantes que él había creado y estaba controlando, los frenéticos ataques cortantes de Hen hacia Alicia se habían cuadriplicado pero a pesar de eso, la joven de largo cabello escarlata con un mechón azul y atado en una cola de caballo se esforzaba para bloquear cada uno de los constantes ataques con el afilado pedazo de acero en sus manos y que estaba rodeaba por una poderosa aura mágica de color rosa rojizo, el cual era su poder mágico dentro de la espada.

Tuvo que retroceder algunos pasos, pero Alicia eventualmente logro destruir cada una de las cuatro espadas que el joven vestido con armadura dorada había creado y manejado. Pero tras un solo segundo, Hen no tuvo problema para crear otro par de espadas en sus manos, y además ahora a su alrededor había flotando cuatro espadas del mismo tipo que el controlaba también. Ahora con aquellas seis espadas bajo su control, el miembro de Unique Oracion se dedicó a atacar nuevamente y la maga de Fairy Tail se dedicó a bloquear.

La joven llena de rasguños, moretones, cortes y leves quemaduras siguió bloqueando cada uno de los ataques lanzados por cada una de las espadas creadas por el sonriente joven con armadura y cuando tenía oportunidad, destruía cada una de esas armas con el feroz poder de su Benisakura, pero cada vez que destruía las armas de Hen, este creaba la misma cantidad de armas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y además agregaba otro par de espadas que el controlaba y usaba para atacar.

Ese proceso entre los dos magos espadachines se siguió repitiendo hasta que hubo un total de diez afiladas espadas flotando alrededor de Hen y sin contar las espadas que el sostenía en sus manos. Con esa cantidad de metales alrededor de su enemigo, Alicia tomo un poco de distancia ya que estaba un poco cansada, lo cual era obvio en su agitado respirar. Pero a pesar de su cansancio y daño, la maga de Fairy Tail no perdió su postura de lucha.

-M-Maldición…en vez de simplemente lanzarlas…esta c-controlando cada una de aquellas espadas con gran precisión. Pero parece que tiene que ser una cantidad minina para que pueda controlarlas con tal manejo…Contando las de sus manos, hay un total de doce espadas… ¿Cuál será el límite de armas que puede controlar?- Pensaba Alicia cansada.

-Retrocediste. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Alicia? ¿Acaso estas cansada?- Pregunto Hen en un tono sarcástico.

-Solamente un poco…pero no te preocupes, muy pronto estaré bien y te venceré- Respondió Alicia mostrando una sonrisa.

-Te corte, te lance a un edificio, te queme y sin mencionar que he seguido atacando desde hace un rato, ¿Y dices que apenas estas cansada? En serio eres un pequeño monstruo. Pero no creo que puedas seguir mostrando esa confianza por mucho tiempo. Ya entiendo el poder de esa espada- Comento Hen entre leves risas

-¿Lo entiendes?- Repitió Alicia con un poco de confusión.

-Si-Hablo el joven con armadura dorada-Esa espada…Benisakura, ¿No? Al parecer tiene la habilidad de poder absorber el poder mágico de su usuario para mejorar todo sus características. Por esa razón no tiene ni una sola grieta a pesar de haber chocado una y otra vez con mis creaciones. Pero apuesto que para poder atacar con todo el poder de esa espada, no puedes usar ninguna otra magia, ¿No? Por eso ya no has usado tu otra magia-

-Eres más listo de lo que pareces…Pero, ¿Y qué si has descubierto la habilidad de Benisakura?- Preguntaba Alicia confiada.

-Ahora que la he descubierto, lo único que tengo hacer es atacar de una forma que haga que gastes tu poder mágico más rápido para que esa querida espada se vuelva como cualquier otra. Luego de eso no será problema acabar contigo- Dijo el joven rodeado de espadas flotantes.

-Ya veo. Pero todo lo que hagas será en vano si acabo contigo antes de que mi poder mágico se acabe, ¿No?- Menciono la peliescarlata mostrando una sonrisa de confianza.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero no creas que algo como eso será tan fácil en tu estado- Contesto Hen seriamente.

Dichas esas palabras, Hen con gran velocidad, nuevamente se lanzó junto con todas sus espadas que flotaban a su alrededor en la dirección en donde se encontraba Alicia. Cuando se posiciono en frente de ella, el pelinegro de inmediato lanzo varias ataques con las dos espadas que sujetaba entre sus blindadas manos y también con las diez espadas que flotaban a su alrededor. A pesar de que ese centenar de ataques cortantes venían desde varias dirección a su alrededor, Alicia podía bloquear cada uno con el gran manejo de su Benisakura.

A pesar de que lograba bloquear cada uno de los cortantes ataques lanzados por las sincronizadas espadas, Alicia estaba a siendo obligada a retroceder unos pasos atrás. Tras unos minutos en esa situación, Alicia coloco una furiosa expresión en su rostro y apretando con firmeza el mango de su espada, lanzo como contraataque entre marejada de afilados espadas por parte de un sonriente Hen, una estocada que iba dirigida hacia el pecho de su enemiga.

Esa rebosante energía mágica que cubría el afilado acero que la joven maga de Fairy Tail usaba como arma parecía que iba a ser suficiente para acabar con esta batalla, pero en el momento en que la puntiaguda punta de la espada de esta toco el pecho de la armadura dorada que vestía su enemigo, Alicia se quedó sorprendida al como su fuerte estocada no causo ni un rasguño en la vestimenta de Hen, que levanto la mirada mostrando una sonrisa placentera.

-Q-¿Qué? ¿No lo atravesé?- Reacciono Alicia con sorpresa.

-No creerías que esta armadura que cree era un simple adorno, ¿Verdad? Esta armadura dorada posee la mayor resistencia que he creado en cualquiera de mis creaciones anteriores. Una simple estocada no podrá atravesarla- Exclamo Hen seriamente.

El miembro de Unique Oracion procedió a lanzar una fuerte patada al estómago de Alicia, obligando a esta a escupir una cuantas gotas de sangre y saliva y a salir volando en la dirección contraria. Cuando logro ignorar el dolor por el reciente ataque, la seria peliescarlata piso con gran firmeza y enterró la punta de su espada en el fragmentado suelo para lograr parar su avanzar. Luego de eso, Alicia conecto su furiosa mirada de ojos marrones con la placentera mirada de ojos rojos de Hen.

A continuación, Hen hizo que las diez espadas que flotaban alrededor de él, salieran disparadas con gran velocidad en dirección hacia la cortada, rasguñada, quemada y sucia maga de Fairy Tail a varios metros de él. Al ser lanzadas en vez de ser controladas, Alicia no tuvo problema alguno en cortar cada una de esas espadas con los veloces movimientos de su Benisakura. Pero tras haber destruido ese grupo de espadas, la peliescarlata se sorprendió al ver como Hen se había posicionado en frente de ella en unos pocos instantes.

Con rapidez, el joven de cabello negro levanto sobre su cabeza su blindada mano derecha y en la extendida palma de esta se pudo apreciar cómo comenzó a crearse una espada. La espada que fue creada en esa mano era algo distinta de las anteriores ya que poseía un doble filo el cual era totalmente de un brillante color azul invernal y además se podía sentir una brisa fría proviniendo de ella.

-¡Congélate!- Exclamo Hen con gran ferocidad en su mirada.

El joven vestido de caballero se apresuró a dirigir aquella espada en su mano derecha hacia la maga de Fairy Tail en frente de él, pero esta retrocedió unos pasos provocando que el ataque terminara impactando contra el fracturado suelo a los pies de ambos. Pero en el momento que aquella espada toco el suelo, comenzando desde el frente de los pies de Hen, el suelo comenzó a congelarse a gran velocidad.

Como los pies de Alicia estaban tocando el suelo, ellos también comenzaron a congelarse. De la cintura para abajo, la sorprendida joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul se vio recubierta por una fría y dura cubierta de hielo que le impedía moverse y que había sido creada por la espada mágica que había sido creada por la magia del joven llamado Hen.

-¡¿Hielo?! ¡¿Otra espada mágica?!- Pensaba Alicia furiosa al ver el hielo con el que fue atrapada.

-Ahora solo quédate quieta ahí- Murmuro Hen en un confiado tono.

Hen comenzó a correr con gran velocidad en dirección a la inmovilizada Alicia para acabar con ella con un certero golpe de su espada de hielo. Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera impactar su ataque, la peliescarlata giro la punta de su espada rodeada con su magia con dirección al suelo y la enterró fuertemente en él. Ese fuerte impacto provoco que el hielo que cubría gran parte del suelo lleno de grietas y cráteres y sin mencionar sus piernas se hiciera pedazos.

Con sus piernas liberadas, Alicia avanzo hacia adelante y con su Benisakura bloqueo el ataque con la espada que Hen poseía. Nuevamente comenzó una feroz batalla entre espadas pertenecientes a los dos magos y que lanzaba candentes chispas destellantes que iluminaban de gran manera toda aquella zona de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits en donde ellos se encontraban. Durante ese feroz choque de varios ataques entre los dos magos, los múltiples movimientos de su cuerpo provocaron que una furiosa Alicia comenzara a notar el dolor de sus múltiples cortes, rasguños, quemaduras leves y también el dolor que venía de las zonas de su cuerpo recientemente descongelado.

Pero a pesar de todos aquellos dolores resonando al mismo tiempo desde distintas lugares de su cuerpo, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail no podía permitirse bajar el ritmo en su feroz combate entre espadas mágicas.

-¡Estoy comenzando a llegar a mi limite! ¡P-Pero…tengo que ganar…!- Pensaba Alicia mientras atacaba.

Con ese claro pensamiento en su cabeza y moviendo su cuerpo herido, la determinada Alicia ignoro todo el dolor que sentía y siguió atacando aún más frenéticamente que antes. El gran aumento de fuerza y velocidad y también en el poder mágico que rodeaba a Benisakura provocaba que a Hen se le hiciera cada vez más difícil atacar y bloquear con la espada de hielo en sus manos.

-¡No puedo permitirme perder…! ¡Si yo pierdo…!- Pensaba la peliescarlata con un mechón azul mientras atacaba.

La flameante aura de poder mágico rosado que cubría a la espada de Alicia se aumentó de nuevo, y sujetando con aun más firmeza entre sus manos, la joven maga de Fairy Tail aumento el ritmo de todos sus ataques lanzados al mago de Unique Oracion, y este por su parte no solamente bloqueaba con gran fuerza, sino que incluso comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco.

-¡…El ira por los demás…ira por mis amigos! ¡Yo…No puedo permitir que eso pase!- Exclamo Alicia con gran determinación en su mirada.

Con esa gran determinación y pensamientos moviendo su cuerpo y permitiéndole ignorar el dolor de todas las heridas presentes en su cuerpo, Alicia apretó con sus dos manos el mango de su espada con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, aumento nuevamente el poder mágico que la cubría y la levanto por encima de su cabeza para luego bajarla con gran velocidad y fuerza en dirección al otro mago en frente de ella.

Al ver el ataque que su enemiga dirigía hacia él, el miembro de Unique Oracion rápidamente levanto su espada de filo azul invernal por encima de su cabeza con la intención de bloquear el cortante ataque. Pero en el momento en que ambas espadas mágicas hicieron contacto, Hen se quedó sorprendido al ver como su espada de hielo se partió a la mitad por la Benisakura de Alicia, que fue la misma espada que termino haciendo un gran corte en el pecho de su armadura dorada.

Por suerte para él, el cuerpo de Hen no había sufrido nada más que un leve rasguño y luego el rápidamente se alejó lo más posible de la cansada y herida maga de Fairy Tail. Pero mientras retrocedía, el pelinegro observa con sorpresa y frustración el gran corte que había en el frente del torso de su armadura dorada, que según él, era la armadura más resistente que había creado.

-Demonios, esta mocosa…ha logrado dañar mi armadura más resistente a pesar de todo el daño que le he causado-Pensaba Hen- En el momento en que mi piel sea tocado por esa espada…esta batalla habrá terminado con su victoria. No puedo permitir eso…Por mi orgullo como joven caballero…así como para cumplir los deseos de Calm-sama… ¡Yo ganare!-

Con esas palabras grabadas en los profundo de su mente, Hen dejo de retroceder y fijo sus ojos de color rojo, que poseían una gran determinación, en Alicia, que estaba a varios metros de él y que no avanzaba debido al cansancio que sentía. Estando separados por esa distancia, el joven de cabello negro procedió de nuevo a levantar su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza y a extender esa misma mano.

Estando en esa posición, todo el cuerpo de Hen fue rodeado por una leve aura de color negro y pudo apreciar como su armadura dorada se deshizo, dejando a su creador vestido solamente con una camisa negra de mangas largas, pantalones grises rasgados y unos zapatos negros. Además en la palma derecha de Hen, se comenzó a formar un pequeño brillo blanco que al parecer iba creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, Alicia se vio confundida pero sin perder su posición de batalla.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estará creando otra armadura o arma? Pero hay algo diferente con las veces anteriores…hay un gran poder transmitiéndose a través del aire- Pensaba Alicia tragando un poco de saliva por el nerviosismo que sentía.

-Todo esto ha sido muy divertido, Alicia…pero ha llegado la hora de terminar con esto- Dijo Hen de repente abriendo los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Has decidido rendirte?- Preguntaba la peliescarlata con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Me temo que no. Y tampoco tengo intención de que tú te rindas…Tú vas a morir por ataque que producirá mi más fuerte creación…La mejor espada jamás hecha- Respondio el pelinegro seriamente.

-¿La mejor espada?- Reacciono Alicia con algo de confusión.

-Si-Hablo Hen-…Esa espada es negra como el final de los tiempos…absorbe el poder mágico de su usuario y lo multiplica miles de veces para elaborar un solo ataque que mata…no…que elimina. Esa espada es capaz de cortar el aire…es capaz de separar el cielo y la tierra…destruir meteoros y estrellas…desgarrar el mismo espacio y tiempo…y mucho mas. Basada en la espada de los reyes y poseída por el poder de los demonios. Si…el nombre de esta espada es…-

De repente, la pequeña luz blanca que se posicionaba flotando en el centro de la levantada palma de la mano derecha de Hen, incremento su brillo y tamaño en gran tamaño y su color cambio de negro a blanco. Cuando el brillo ceso, Alicia observo como Hen sostenía firmemente con su mano derecha una espada que poseía una larga empuñadura de un profundo color negro, una guardia semicircular de color rojo sangre que se extendía desde la parte inferior de la empuñadora hasta la parte superior.

Y su hoja era una realmente ancha y filosa y de un profundo color negro con unos bordes rojos sangre que combinaban perfectamente con él la empuñadura y la guardia. Sin mencionar que esa espada de gran tamaño estaba rodeada por una electrificada aura de color morado oscuro.

 **-¡Devil Caliburn!-**

Dicho el nombre de la mejor espada que jamas había creado, el serio Hen procedió a bajar la espada por encima de su espada, la volteo y enterró levemente la punta en el fragmentado piso que tocaban sus pies. Pero en el momento en que la espada recién creada toco el suelo, una enorme se formó y se extendió de brusca forma por todo el suelo del lado derecho de la zona en que ambos magos se encontraban y convirtió en escombros al menos unos seis edificios que se encontraban de ese lado.

Al ver la destrucción que esa espada había creado con tan solo hacer contacto con el suelo, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa.

-N-No puedo creerlo…causo toda esa destrucción... ¡¿Tocando el suelo?!- Pensó Alicia algo asustada.

-Bueno fue una buena batalla. Sé que no eres Titania, pero te recordare como la única Titania con la que he luchado. Hasta nunca, Alicia-Dijo Hen mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Después, con gran fuerza y velocidad, Hen procedió a sacar del suelo su Devil Caliburn con su mano derecha y lanzo una firme estocada al aire en frente de él. El simple movimiento del miembro de Unique Oracion con aquella espada, provoco que ella saliera disparada con gran velocidad, una gran onda de energía oscura que se extendía cada vez más y más mientras avanzaba hacia Alicia destruyendo todos los escombros y rocas que había en su camino.

Al ver el rango y velocidad que poseía esa destructiva onda de energía cortante que se acercaba cada vez más y más y a ella, Alicia sabía que con sus heridas y cansancio no tendría tiempo de esquivar a tiempo, así que lo único que hizo fue pisar con gran firmeza el fragmentado suelo con sus descalzos pies, apretar con fuerza el mango de su espada y aumentar todo lo que pudo el poder mágico que rodeaba el afilado acero de esta.

-¡Y-Yo…No puedo…!- Pensaba Alicia firmemente.

No tardo mucho para que esa gran onda de energía oscura cubriera por completo a la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail que no se podía mover de su posición. Esa gran onda de poder se siguió extendió por un rato hasta que eventualmente se convirtió en una gran explosion de energía del mismo color pero que poseía una gran altura, profundidad y un destructivo poder que destrozo el suelo, los árboles y edificios cerca de ella.

Hen observaba con gran placer la explosion que él había producido con su espada más poderosa y podía sentir su poder en el fuerte viento proveniente de ella, que agitaba su negro cabello y rosaba su piel. Luego de unos minutos, la colosal explosion de energía ceso y se convirtió en una enorme y densa cortina de humo dentro del enorme cráter que estaba unos metros en frente de Hen, el cual enterró la Devil Caliburn en el suelo, provocando así una fuerte ráfaga de aire que despejo todo el humo en un instante.

Con todo el humo despejado, el joven de cabello negro observo como dentro de ese enorme cráter que él había creado con su ataque estaban un montón de escombros de piedras de los suelos y edificios que habían sido destruidos y también algunos árboles quemados, pero no había ninguna señal de su enemiga. Observando ese paisaje, el joven mostraba una sonrisa.

-Este poder…es incluso más de lo que me esperaba. Bueno, creo que debería seguir buscando a los demás intr…-Pero antes de seguir hablando, Hen sintió un gran dolor rebosando por todo su cuerpo y se vio obligado a arrodillarse y a sostenerse de su espada enterrada en el suelo-…M-Maldición…La Devil Caliburn absorbió mas poder mágico de lo que creí…si hubiera absorbido un poco más, hubiera terminado desmayando o puede que incluso algo peor. Sin duda…esta arma es la más fuerte que he creado…pero al mismo tiempo la más peligrosa. Qué bueno que esta batalla…acabo-

Pero el mago de Unique Oracion desconocía que en los profundo del cráter lleno de grandes escombros de edificios destruidos y árboles quemados, se encontraba tirada una cierta persona. Esa persona poseía un cuerpo lleno de moretones, cortes ensangrentados, quemaduras graves y mucha suciedad; Su largo cabello escarlata con un mechón azul que antes estaba atado en una cola de caballo, ahora volvía a estar a estar suelo y su vestimenta basada en vendas cubriendo su pecho y un pantalón Hakama estaba muy desgarrada.

A pesar del estando en que se encontraba, la joven maga de Fairy Tail se encontraba consiente pero por muy poco. Con algo de esfuerzo, Alicia procedió a abrir sus marrones ojos pero lo único que lograba ver era la borrosa oscuridad producida por los motones de escombros que la enterraban y que estaban muy cerca de acabar con su vida. Estando en ese estado, Alicia también se dio cuenta que su Benisakura había desaparecido de sus manos.

-No puedo ver nada…no puedo mover mi cuerpo… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pensaba Alicia cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse-…Es verdad…recibí el ataque de Hen...Parece que logre sobrevivir de alguna forma…pero parece que este es el fin. Estando bajo tierra…sin poder mover mi cuerpo…llena de heridas…Esta es…Esta es mi derrota. Lo lamento, chicos…lo lamento-

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Alicia? ¿Qué rayos lamentas? Tú todavía estas consiente, ¿Verdad? Todavía no has sido derrotada-

-Es verdad. Levántate o iré allá y te obligare a hacerlo-

-Animo, Alicia. Tú puedes vencer a un tipo como ese, así que dé pie-

-¿De quién son…estas voces?- Se preguntaba Alicia confusa.

La peliescarlata tirada en el suelo comenzó a abrir sus ojos con algo de dificultad nuevamente y observo como en frente de ella, se encontraban flotando lo que parecían ser unas borrosas siluetas. Aunque no estaban muy claras, lo que Alicia podía reconocer mejor de esas múltiples siluetas flotantes eran sus cabellos. La herida maga observa como esas siluetas poseían cabellos blancos, rosados, azules, cafés, rubios, negros y otras siluetas parecían más felinas que humanas.

Luego, Alicia parpadeo y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos observo algo sorprendida como todas esas siluetas habían sido cambiadas por una sola. Esa silueta se parecía mucho a Alicia ya que al parecer poseía un largo cabello escarlata.

-Tus compañeros tienen razón, Alicia. Así que levántate-

-Todos…Madre…Pero yo…No puedo vencer a Hen…la espada que el posee…es la más fuerte que he visto…es la mejor espada como él dice- Murmuraba Alicia algo deprimida.

-No digas estupideces, Alicia. Yo te lo enseñe, ¿Verdad? Que en cada batalla que involucra espadas, solo hay una que puede considerarse la mejor-

-¿Solo una sola espada puede considerarse la mejor?- Repitió Alicia confundida.

-Si. La mejor espada…-

De repente, Alicia abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al recordar aquellas palabras. Ella a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía, enterro sus dedos en tierra y los apretó con fuerza formando un puño firme, comenzó a mover los dedos de sus pies, y todo su cuerpo lleno de herido comenzó a ser rodeado por una gran aura de color rosado carmesí. Mientras que en el exterior de ese cráter lleno de escombros, Hen seguía arrodillado en frente de él, muy cansado y manteniéndose sujeto de su Devil Caliburn enterrada a su lado.

Pero después de unos segundos, el miembro de Unique Oracion se puso de pie y tomo un gran respiro para detener sus agitadas respiraciones anteriores.

-C-Creo que ya comienzo a recuperarme…será mejor que no vuelva a usar esta espada durante un rato. Espero no volver a encontrarme con un oponente tan difícil como el…-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Hen se quedó totalmente callado y sorprendido al ver y sentir una gran explosion de poder mágico en el centro del gran cráter que su ataque anterior había formado. A pesar de estar tapándose de la onda expansiva de la explosion con sus brazos, Hen pudo observar como esa misma explosion mando a volar por los cielos a todos los escombros de edificios y árboles quemados que había dentro del cráter.

Pero lo que sin duda impresiono más al joven anteriormente vestido con armadura, fue como ahora en el centro del cráter se encontraba firmemente de pie una joven con una determinada mirada de ojos marrones y rodeaba por una densa aura de color rosado carmesí que era tan fuerte que agitaba su largo y bello cabello escarlata con un mechón azul en el frente. Esa misma joven extendió sus dos heridos brazos hacia adelante abrió las palmas de sus manos. En las palmas de cada una procedieron a aparecer unas espadas del tipo samurái.

-¡…Es aquella que lucha por sus amigos!- Exclamo Alicia seriamente.

-¡E-Esta niña… ¿Sigue viva?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Incluso si mi Devil Caliburn no elimino su cuerpo, en su estado, ella debió morir aplastada por todos esos escombros!- Reacciono Hen con gran sorpresa.

-¡Fairy Tail no será aplastado por nadie! ¡Yo te derrotare, Hen!- Respondió Alicia con ferocidad.

-¡Esa es mi línea! ¡Para cumplir los deseos de Calm-sama…Yo te derrotare, Alicia!- Respondió Hen seriamente.

El pelinegro creo flotando sobre el un total de cuatro espadas del tipo caballero, muy afiladas y luego dirigió su brazo derecho en dirección hacia Alicia provocando que la espada que él había creado salieran disparadas hacia ella. Alicia rápidamente, con todo su esfuerzo, esquivo dos de las espadas lanzadas, que terminaron enterrándose en el suelo del cráter, y las otras dos las destruyo con las espadas en sus manos.

Luego la feroz joven maga de Fairy Tail comenzó a correr velozmente en dirección a su enemigo, que estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había pasado y también viendo las armas cortantes que su enemiga cargaba en sus manos.

-¡Esas espadas…son simples espadas normales! ¡Parece que ya no puede usar su Benisakura! ¡Sin esa espada, esta es mi victoria!- Pensó Hen contento.

El miembro de Unique Oracion, que estaba mostrando una sonrisa, chasqueo sus dedos y creo flotando encima de él, un total de diez espadas del mismo tipo anteriormente creado y nuevamente las dirigió todas en dirección a la joven maga de Fairy Tail que venía contra él. Pero sorprendentemente, Alicia uso la espada es su mano derecha para destruir cuatro de las espadas lanzadas y luego uso la espada en su mano izquierda para cortar las seis restantes. Al ver como sus creaciones fueron destruidas tan fácilmente, Hen estaba con los ojos abierto.

-T-Tan fácilmente… ¡Demonios, el uso de Devil Caliburn no me deja crear buenas armas…pero aun así…no puedo perder!- Exclamo el pelinegro furioso.

Apuntando sus dos manos a Alicia que corría hacia él, Hen creo un centenar de afiladas espadas, lanzas, hachas, hoces, cuchillos, y muchas otras clases de armas y cada una de ellas, tras ser creada, eran lanzadas una tras otra en dirección a la maga de Fairy Tail. Alicia, con la ferocidad invadiendo sus ojos, simplemente no se detenía a pesar de la lluvia de armas que iba hacia ella.

En el momento en que las múltiples armas se acercaron a ella, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail comenzó a destruir una tras otra con las afiladas armas en sus manos y siguió corriendo. A veces esquivaba también, y seguía avanzando hacia adelante. Pero Alicia era obvio que no podía esquivar o bloquear completamente las armas y por eso recibía mas cortes en su herido cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo, ella seguía avanzando.

A pesar del centenar de armas que el creaba y lanza una y otra vez, Hen observaba furioso como la joven de cabello escarlata y un mechón azul avanzaba con gran seriedad en su mirada y sin mostrar nada de dolor. Llegando al límite de su paciencia, el pelinegro dejo de crear pequeñas armas y termino creando un total de cinco afiladas espadas que poseían un tamaño y ancho comparable al de un edificio de la antigua ciudad de los Nirvit que era donde se encontraban.

Sin dudar, Hen lanzo esas cinco colosales espadas hacia Alicia, y esta al ver lo que se le acercaba a la mitad del camino por donde iba, rápidamente cruzo sus espadas con la esperanza de bloquear el impacto. Pero en el momento en que las cinco espadas impactaron con un tiempo unísono, causaron gran destrucción en esa zona del cráter y levantaron una densa nube de polvo que cubrió a la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

Hen se relajó por unos segundos creyendo que el combate por fin había terminado, pero el abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al sentir una conocida presencia. El creador de armas levanto rápidamente su mirada de ojos rojos y observo sorprendido como de la parte superior de la reciente y enorme nube de polvo que se había formado, Alicia salió disparada, llena de heridas y con sus espadas rotas, pero viva y comenzando a caer en direccion a sus enemigo.

Mientras caía, la feroz maga de Fairy Tail junto sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo algo y entre esas mismas manos comenzó a aparecer una brillante luz de invocación.

 **-¡Yoto Benisakura!-**

Nuevamente, la afilada espada del tipo samurái apareció entre las firmes manos de Alicia que descendía a gran velocidad. Y cuando apareció, su filo fue rodeado por una leve y flameante aura de poder mágico de color rosado carmesí.

-¡Solos unos pocos segundos más…Eso es todo el tiempo que necesito para sacar un poco más de poder…Vamos!- Pensaba Alicia mientras caía.

-¡Maldita!- Grito Hen furioso.

Al ver como su enemiga estaba solo a pocos metros de él que cada vez se iban haciendo menos, Hen levanto su brazo derecho y con su mano estaba a punto de volver a tomar el mango de la Devil Caliburn enterrada en el suelo a su lado. Dudo solo por unos momentos porque era posible que el moriría si la volvía a usar, pero aun así, Hen sujeto firmemente el mango de la espada más poderosa que jamás había creado y procedió a sacarla del suelo para acabar con su batalla.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Exclamo Alicia mientras caía.

Antes de que Hen pudiera sacar su Devil Caliburn completamente del suelo, Alicia cayó de pie firmemente en el suelo frente a su enemigo y agitando su Benisakura con dirección hacia abajo, corto en dos el brazo derecho de Hen, el cual era el mismo que sujetaba su espada más fuerte. Con lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho lanzando una gran cantidad de sangre que caía del aire al suelo, Hen solo podía observar con sus ojos totalmente abiertos como en frente de ella se encontraba la seria Alicia preparándose para lanzar el siguiente y último golpe.

-Q-¿Qué es esta sensación?...A pesar de que estoy a punto de perder…A pesar de que esto podría ser malo para los deseos de Calm-sama…- Pensaba Hen observando como el tiempo ante el pasaba lento.

-¡Este es el final!- Exclamo Alicia con gran furia.

-…Se siente…como si hubiera cumplido mi deseo…Se siente como si hubiera luchado con Titania…- Pensaba Hen ante el final.

Levantando y descendiendo su espada mágica con velocidad, Alicia no dudo nada en realizar un profundo corte descendiente en el pecho desprotegido de Hen. Ese gran corte en el pecho de Hen provoco que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera disparada de su pecho al suelo. Pero a pesar de tener esa gran herida en su pecho, el joven de cabello negro, con el cual ocultaba su mirada, parecía estar sonriendo alegremente y eso sorprendía un poco a Alicia en frente de él.

-E-Esplendido…-

Luego de haber murmurado esa simple palabra, el sonriente Hen no pudo evitar que su herido y ensangrentado cuerpo cayera de espalda al fragmentado suelo que tocaban sus pies. Con su enemigo derrotado, Alicia no pudo evitar que su espada simplemente desapareciera debido a que ya no podía mantenerla con su magia y tampoco pudo evitar caer arrodillada al suelo en frente de su Hen, respirando con algo de dificultad.

Ambos magos espadachines estaban realmente cansados y heridos y ya no podían seguir luchando, pero aun así conectaros sus respectivas miradas de color marrón y rojo una con la otra.

-Yo…gane…- Dijo Alicia con algo de dificultad y muy cansada.

-Me duele admitirlo, pero así parece…Sin duda eres hija de Titania. Más bien, ¿Estás seguro que tú no eres quien merece ese apodo?- Respondió el joven al que le faltaba un brazo.

-No digas estupideces…ya te lo dije, yo no me comparo con mi madre. Ella sin duda te hubiera vencido sin quedar en el mismo estado que yo- Comento Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-S-Si tú lo dices. Y dime, Alicia… ¿No vas a matarme? Después de todo, según tú y tus compañeros, yo soy un criminal- Preguntaba Hen observando seriamente el artificial cielo de la ciudad de los Nirvit.

-Mi misión…es capturarlos a ti y tu grupo. No pienso acabar con tu vida en el estado en que estas…eso no sería nada honorable para un caballero, ¿No crees?- Contesto Alicia seriamente.

-Ya veo. Tienes razón. Pero solo para que sepas…yo no pienso revelar nada sobre Calm-sama, sus planes o algunos de sus compañeros. Después de todo, traicionar a su Rey o sus camaradas tampoco es honorable para un caballero- Dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

-Tú también tienes razón en eso. Entonces creo que ambos nos quedaremos aquí por un buen rato. Después de todo, en nuestro estado no podemos move…-

Pero antes de que Alicia pudiera terminar esa frase, ella se quedó totalmente muda al observar con gran sorpresa como de repente en esa en donde estaban ella y el herido Hen, que también estaba muy sorprendido, apareció un ser con su cuerpo totalmente cubierto con una larga capa negra y con su rostro cubierto por una capucha del mismo color. Ese misterioso ser encapuchado, rápidamente se acercó a Hen y lo tomo por el único brazo que le quedaba.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaron tanto Alicia como Hen con sorpresa.

Ese ser encapuchado, sujetando a Hen por su brazo izquierdo, salto con gran fuerza en dirección a uno de los edificios que cubrían esa zona de la ciudad. Cuando aterrizo de pie en el techo de ese edificio con Hen en sus brazos, esa persona solamente siguió saltando y saltando de edificio en edificio y alejándose más y más de la zona en la que se quedó una herida Alicia, que no podía seguirlo debido al estado de cansancio en donde se encontraba.

-¡¿Quién rayos…era ese?!- Se preguntaba Alicia arrodillada en el suelo.

La hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail solamente se quedó en aquella zona destrozada con esa duda en su mente. Mientras tanto, ese extraño ser encapuchado que llevaba a Hen en sus brazos, luego de alejarse lo suficiente de aquella joven peliescarlata, aterrizo en el suelo de una de las pocas zonas de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit en donde no se presentaban luchas, y estando ahí, tiro de espaldas al herido Hen al suelo.

Luego ese hombre encapuchado se arrodillo al lado del herido joven de cabello negro, y estando en esa posición, Hen pudo ver el rostro bajo su capucha y mostro una sonrisa.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Viniste a salvarme?! ¡En serio te lo agradezco, me aleg…Ah!-

Pero antes de Hen pudiera seguir hablando, el cambio sus palabras por un repentino grito de dolor desde lo más profundo de su garganta que fue producido debido a un indescriptible malestar en la zona de su abdomen. El joven de cabello negro hizo todo lo posible para bajar su mirada y miro con sus sorprendidos y adoloridos ojos rojos como toda la zona de su abdomen había sido atravesado por una mano que provenía del cuerpo del encapuchado que estaba a su lado.

-¡¿Q-Que…estás haciendo?!- Preguntaba Hen con gran dolor.

-Lo necesario…para mí- Respondió ese masculino bajo la capucha.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Hen con el dolor aumentándose.

Pero por alguna razón, mientras el estómago de Hen era atravesado por la mano del aquel encapucha, no salía ni una sola gota de sangre. En realidad, la sangre que provenía del corte en el pecho de Hen y por la falta de su brazo derecho también había desaparecido. Con el pasar de los segundos, algo aún más extraño comenzó a pasar. El cuerpo bien ejercitado del miembro de Unique Oracion poco a poco comenzó a volverse más delgado.

En otras palabras, la carne del cuerpo de Hen comenzó a desaparecer. Tras unos segundos, se podía observar como los huesos de aquel joven de cabello negro que paso a ser blanco, comenzaron a verse a través de su piel. Mientras esa dolorosa transformación lo hacía parecer cada vez un esqueleto, Hen solamente podía mirar el artificial cielo que iluminaba la ciudad de los Nirvit.

-Lo lamento mucho, Calm-sama…-Pensaba Hen-parece que no podre ver como usted cumple sus deseos, pero estoy seguro que los cumplirá…por favor, Calm-sama, salve este mundo-

Con ese último pensamiento, Hen termino convirtiéndose en simples huesos cubiertos ropas rota debido a lo que sea que le haya hecho ese hombre encapuchado arrodillado a su lado, en otras palabras, el murió. Cuando Hen ya no existía, ese ser encapuchado simplemente se dedicó a ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Pero mientras caminaba, ese ser bajo la mirada y observo como de una pequeña grieta en el suelo, salió lo que parecía ser un pequeño gusano de color rojo sangre.

Ese gusano rojo se arrastró por el suelo hasta quedar en frente del encapuchado, el cual lo observo y lo tomo en sus manos para seguir quedándosele viendo.

-Este es el de Jiemma, ¿No? Entonces con este ya van dos- Murmuro el ser encapuchado seriamente.

Luego de decir esas palabras, esa persona simplemente llevo al gusano rojo en su boca y se lo trago. Despues de hacer eso, esa persona totalmente encapuchada solamente siguió caminando aquella calle de la verdadera, subterránea y antigua ciudad de los Nirvit.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En el interior del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvit, se encontraba un tranquilo hombre de cabello plateado y ojos negros sentado en el trono en la habitación principal del castillo. Ese hombre era el llamado Calm, el líder del grupo de criminales conocido como Unique Oracion, y el que al parecer se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo en ese mismo trono. Unos segundos más tarde, Calm abrió sus ojos que eran tan inexpresivos como siempre.

-Qué extraño… ¿Qué será este sensación?...-Pensaba Calm observando el techo del cuarto-…Se siente…como si hubiera perdido algo importante para mis planes…para mí-

… _En el exterior de la ciudad de los Nirvit…_

Se podía apreciar como una cierta persona corría a gran velocidad por una de las pocas calles vacías de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit. Esa persona era una bella joven que poseía un largo cabello de color purpura y que estaba atado en cola de caballo por una cinta de color morada y decorado de un lado con un broche en forma de flor, unos inexpresivos ojos de color rojo y que vestía un suéter negro de mangas largas y un cuello un poco alto, junto con unos jeans un poco ajustados de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos de color marrón.

Esa chica que parte de Unique Oracion había estado corriendo por varios minutos por varias calles de la ciudad de los Nirvit, siguiendo las indicaciones que le decían una lacrima de color verde que estaba en su mano derecha. Pero esa bella joven de repente dejo de correr y simplemente fijo su inexpresiva mirada de ojos rojos en dirección al artificial cielo que la iluminaba a ella, a las demás personas en la ciudad, y a esta también.

-Este es raro en mi…-Hablo Hana-Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a los demás… ¿Sera mi imaginación? En todo caso, tengo que apresurarme en encontrar la fuerte de poder mágico de Hea-

La joven maga controladora de plantas simplemente siguió corriendo por la ciudad mientras seguía siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba la lacrima mágica en su mano y que le había dado su avaricioso compañero, Yoku. Mientras tanto, había otra persona corriendo a gran velocidad por las pocas calles solitarias de la ciudad. Esa persona era un joven de cabello blanco, ojos azules y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail de color azul posicionada en su cuello.

En otras palabras, era Marcus Strauss Dreyar que corría por las calles de la ciudad en la búsqueda de su querida compañera, Alicia Scarlet, la cual él había visto como uno de sus enemigos se la había llevado. Pero a pesar del tiempo que llevaba corriendo, no había logrado localizarla.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡No sé porque, pero sigo sin poder oler nada! ¡Y hay demasiadas explosiones en la ciudad como para revisarlas todas! ¡Maldición, ¿Dónde estás, Alicia?!- Pensaba Marcus muy nervioso mientras corría.

El joven albino estaba a punto de cruzar una esquina y correr por otra calle, pero justamente en ese momento el comenzó a escuchar unos leves pasos proviniendo desde atrás de él. Marcus se dio la vuelta y observo como de una de las esquinas que rodeaban esa calle de la ciudad en donde él estaba, salió una herida joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul, ojos marrones, que vestía con rasgada ropa y que apenas podía estar de pie.

-¡Alicia!- Dijo Marcus feliz y un poco sonrojada al ver a su compañera.

-H-Hola, Marcus…- Dijo Alicia con algo de dificultad.

-¡¿Qué rayos te paso?! ¡Estas llena de heridas!- Exclamo Marcus rápidamente corriendo hacia su querida amiga.

-S-Si…parece que el tipo que me secuestro…era un poco más duro…de lo que pe…-

Antes de poder terminar esa frase, la joven de cabello escarlata no pudo mantenerse más tiempo de pie debido a sus heridas y comenzó a caer con dirección al duro suelo. Pero antes de que lo tocara, Marcus rápidamente se acercó a ella y la apoyo en su pecho y la sujeto con sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien, Alicia?- Preguntaba el joven albino con preocupación.

-Más o menos…Gracias, Marcus, lamento haberte causado problemas- Dijo Alicia con una cálida sonrisa.

-No te disculpes por eso. Es normal que los compañeros se preocupen y cuiden uno al otro- Contesto Marcus también sonriendo mientras sujetaba a su amiga.

-Si…Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Marcus…en serio…eres lindo- Dijo Alicia de repente.

Luego de que la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail dijera esas palabras, repentinamente ella, a pesar de todas sus heridas, abrazo al Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, provocando que este se sorprendiera y sonrojara levemente al mismo tiempo.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo, A-Alicia?- Tartamudeo Marcus debido al nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo qué hago? Te estoy agradeciendo por tu cuidado y preocupación. Por la de ahora, y por la de antes- Contesto Alicia muy feliz mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven albino que cada vez se ponía más rojo.

-¿L-La de antes?- Repitió Marcus confundido.

-Recuerda-Hablo Alicia-Tu le dijiste al tipo que usaba magia de luz que si tenía un asunto conmigo, tendría que vérselas primero contigo. Me sentía protegida en ese momento y me pareciste muy genial. Creo que en ese momento…note una sensación que estaba ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Note que es lo que sentía por ti en realidad-

-¿Lo que…sentías por mí en realidad?- Reacciono el albino sorprendido.

-Si. Lo que yo siento por ti en realidad es…-

Pero antes de que la feliz Alicia pudiera terminar esa frase, Marcus abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al sentir como la zona de su estómago fue invadido por un leve dolor. El joven albino bajo la mirada y observo muy sorprendido como en el lado izquierdo y bajo de su torso había sido enterrado levemente lo que parecía ser un cuchillo formado totalmente hecha de un material luminoso y que sorprendentemente estaba siendo empuñado por la mano de la joven maga de Fairy Tail que lo abrazaba.

-…Una gran lastima. No puedo creer que bajaras la guardia a tal nivel tan solo por ser abrazado por esta chica- Dijo Alicia mostrando una placentera y aterradora sonrisa y mirada.

-¡Maldición…!- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

El mago de rayo de inmediato se alejó de aquella joven de cabello escarlata y un mechón azul y por supuesto que saco el cuchillo de luz, que se desvaneció momentos después, de su cuerpo. Luego de eso, Marcus furioso, tapaba su ensangrentada herida con su mano izquierda y fijaba una furiosa mirada de bestia en la persona que tenía la misma apariencia que su querida amiga y que no parecía estar herida, ya que podía mantenerse perfectamente de pie y sonreír con maldad.

-¡Tu… ¿Quién eres?!- Exclamo Marcus furioso.

-Un simple mentiroso-

… _El Dragón de Rayo se enfrentara a un Engañador Luminoso…_

 **Continuara…**


	49. Luz Contaminada

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 10/49: ¡Luz Contaminada!**

Tras haber llegado a la subterránea y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, Tsuna y sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y del consejo se separaron en diferentes grupos para buscar a los criminales que les encomendaron. Pero estando en diferentes zonas de la ciudad, los jóvenes magos comenzaron a encontrarse con letales trampas de la ciudad y también con los miembros del autodenominado grupo Unique Oracion, que eran los criminales que buscaban.

La antigua ciudad de los Nirvit se había convertido en un extenso campo de batalla para los magos. La primera miembro del grupo de jóvenes magos en terminar enfrentándose seriamente a uno de los miembros de Unique Oracion fue Alicia, que batallo ferozmente contra Hen, el miembro de los criminales que quería luchar contra Titania, y que tenía la habilidad de crear múltiples armas con su magia perdida, Arco de Armas.

La hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail logro ganar el combate, pero su enemigo termino siendo raptado por un misterioso ser que acabo con la vida de Hen de una forma muy misteriosa. Mientras tanto, Marcus Strauss Dreyar se había terminado encontrado con una desagradable sorpresa.

Marcus Strauss Dreyar que corría por las calles de la ciudad en la búsqueda de su querida compañera, Alicia Scarlet, la cual él había visto como uno de sus enemigos se la había llevado. Pero a pesar del tiempo que llevaba corriendo, no había logrado localizarla.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡No sé porque, pero sigo sin poder oler nada! ¡Y hay demasiadas explosiones en la ciudad como para revisarlas todas! ¡Maldición, ¿Dónde estás, Alicia?!- Pensaba Marcus muy nervioso mientras corría.

El joven albino estaba a punto de cruzar una esquina y correr por otra calle, pero justamente en ese momento el comenzó a escuchar unos leves pasos proviniendo desde atrás de él. Marcus se dio la vuelta y observo como de una de las esquinas que rodeaban esa calle de la ciudad en donde él estaba, salió una herida joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul, ojos marrones, que vestía con rasgada ropa y que apenas podía estar de pie.

-¡Alicia!- Dijo Marcus feliz y un poco sonrojada al ver a su compañera.

-H-Hola, Marcus…- Dijo Alicia con algo de dificultad.

-¡¿Qué rayos te paso?! ¡Estas llena de heridas!- Exclamo Marcus rápidamente corriendo hacia su querida amiga.

-S-Si…parece que el tipo que me secuestro…era un poco más duro…de lo que pe…-

Antes de poder terminar esa frase, la joven de cabello escarlata no pudo mantenerse más tiempo de pie debido a sus heridas y comenzó a caer con dirección al duro suelo. Pero antes de que lo tocara, Marcus rápidamente se acercó a ella y la apoyo en su pecho y la sujeto con sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien, Alicia?- Preguntaba el joven albino con preocupación.

-Más o menos…Gracias, Marcus, lamento haberte causado problemas- Dijo Alicia con una cálida sonrisa.

-No te disculpes por eso. Es normal que los compañeros se preocupen y cuiden uno al otro- Contesto Marcus también sonriendo mientras sujetaba a su amiga.

-Si…Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Marcus…en serio…eres lindo- Dijo Alicia de repente.

Luego de que la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail dijera esas palabras, repentinamente ella, a pesar de todas sus heridas, abrazo al Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, provocando que este se sorprendiera y sonrojara levemente al mismo tiempo.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo, A-Alicia?- Tartamudeo Marcus debido al nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo qué hago? Te estoy agradeciendo por tu cuidado y preocupación. Por la de ahora, y por la de antes- Contesto Alicia muy feliz mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven albino que cada vez se ponía más rojo.

-¿L-La de antes?- Repitió Marcus confundido.

-Recuerda-Hablo Alicia-Tu le dijiste al tipo que usaba magia de luz que si tenía un asunto conmigo, tendría que vérselas primero contigo. Me sentía protegida en ese momento y me pareciste muy genial. Creo que en ese momento…note una sensación que estaba ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Note que es lo que sentía por ti en realidad-

-¿Lo que…sentías por mí en realidad?- Reacciono el albino sorprendido.

-Si. Lo que yo siento por ti en realidad es…-

Pero antes de que la feliz Alicia pudiera terminar esa frase, Marcus abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al sentir como la zona de su estómago fue invadido por un leve dolor. El joven albino bajo la mirada y observo muy sorprendido como en el lado izquierdo y bajo de su torso había sido enterrado levemente lo que parecía ser un cuchillo formado totalmente hecha de un material luminoso y que sorprendentemente estaba siendo empuñado por la mano de la joven maga de Fairy Tail que lo abrazaba.

-…Una gran lastima. No puedo creer que bajaras la guardia a tal nivel tan solo por ser abrazado por esta chica- Dijo Alicia mostrando una placentera y aterradora sonrisa y mirada.

-¡Maldición…!- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

El mago de rayo de inmediato se alejó de aquella joven de cabello escarlata y un mechón azul y por supuesto que saco el cuchillo de luz, que se desvaneció momentos después, de su cuerpo. Luego de eso, Marcus furioso, tapaba su ensangrentada herida con su mano izquierda y fijaba una furiosa mirada de bestia en la persona que tenía la misma apariencia que su querida amiga y que no parecía estar herida, ya que podía mantenerse perfectamente de pie y sonreír con maldad.

-¡Tu… ¿Quién eres?!- Exclamo Marcus furioso.

-Un simple mentiroso- Respondió con una macabra sonrisa aquella joven de largo cabello escarlata con un mechón azul.

-¿Mentiroso?...Ya veo. Así que eres tu…Bastardo de Luz- Dijo Marcus con gran seriedad y ferocidad en su mirada.

-¿Bastardo de Luz? Eso es algo cruel, pero tienes toda la razón, chico de rayo, soy yo…- Hablo la persona con la apariencia de Alicia.

Después de haber dicho esas palabras, todo el cuerpo de la persona que tenía la misma apariencia que la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail fue cubierto en un instante por una brillante luz blanca. Comenzando desde los pies, esa brillante luz comenzó a desvanecerse pero cada vez que quedaba menos luz se podía apreciar como la apariencia de esa cambiaba de gran manera.

Cuando toda la luz que cubría el cuerpo de esa persona se desvaneció, se revelo que en realidad era un joven hombre como de 18 años de edad que poseía un desordenado y puntiagudo cabello de color marrón que tenía algunos mechones por su frente y oídos, y sus ojos eran de color negro un poco brillante. Ese hombre vestía con un suéter verde de mangas largas, unos jeans blancos y unos zapatos deportivos marrones.

-¡…El gran Usoka-sama! ¿Me extrañaste?- Dijo el sonriente miembro de Unique Oracion.

-Para nada. Pero es algo bueno que estés aquí. Ahora me dirás a donde se llevó ese tipo con armadura a Alicia- Dijo Marcus mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¿En serio? A pesar de que fuiste herido por mi daga de luz, ¿Todavía te preocupas más por tu amada que por ti mismo?- Reacciono el pelimarron entre risas.

-Una pequeña herida como esta me hará nada, ¡Y Alicia no es mi amada, solo somos compañeros!- Exclamo el joven albino enojado y algo sonrojado.

-Como tú digas, chico de rayos, pero déjame decirte que yo soy experto en reconocer cuando alguien miente. Pero en todo caso, quiero que sepas que yo no sé adónde se llevó Hen a tu amiga. Luego de ayudarlos a escapar, te estuve siguiendo por un rato hasta encontrar el momento perfecto para hacerme pasar por tu "compañera" y atacarte- Respondió Usoka tranquilamente.

-Como si fuera a creer una respuesta totalmente honesta viniendo de un tipo que usa magia de transformación para hacerse pasar por otras personas- Dijo el joven albino seriamente.

-Nuevamente eres algo cruel, pero tienes un buen punto. Pero déjame decirte algo totalmente honesto, lo que yo use para hacerme pasar por tu amiga no fue magia de transformación, fue una habilidad de mi magia de luz- Menciono Usoka mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Una habilidad de tu magia de luz?- Repitió Marcus con algo de confusión.

-Exacto. Mi magia de luz es más avanzada que la mayoría de su clase. Por esa razón puedo controlar la refracción de la luz a mí alrededor y crear ilusiones, como verme como otra persona por ejemplo. Y ya que tu olfato de Dragon Slayer está bloqueado por los gases de los insectos y flores de Hana y Mushi en el aire, era imposible que supieras que era yo, ¿A que es increíble?- Menciono Usoka con gran confianza y orgullo.

-Oh…Así que esa es la razón por la que yo o los demás Dragons Slayers aquí no podemos sentir los aromas que hay en este lugar- Comento Marcus algo molesto.

-¿Eh?...Esto es malo, estoy hablando demasiado y de manera demasiado honesta. De esa manera no le hago honor a mi nombre. Esto generalmente me pasa cuando tengo éxito en algo. Pero como no presumir de mi geni…-

Pero antes de que el tranquilo Usoka pudiera terminar aquella frase, el joven albino de Fairy Tail apareció en frente de el con su cuerpo totalmente cubierto por poderosos relámpagos y sin dudar, impacto una fuerte patada en la zona de su estómago. Ese ataque por parte del joven mago de Fairy Tail, hizo que Usoka escupiera algunas gotas de sangre y que después fue fuertemente arrojado en dirección a chocar contra un edificio de esa calle y ha atravesarlo para luego chocar con el edificio detrás del anterior.

Luego de detener su lanzamiento chocando fuertemente contra la pared del segundo edificio, resistiendo el dolor, el miembro de Unique Oracion apunto una furiosa mirada al serio Dragon Slayer de Rayos de la Cuarta Generación que estaba parado a algunos metros de él.

-M-Maldito…- Dijo Usoka limpiando el hilo de sangre proveniente de su boca mientras pensaba-¡Este mocoso es rápido! ¡Esa velocidad que uso hace un momento no se parece en nada a la uso en nuestra batalla anterior! ¡¿Se estaba conteniendo?!-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste. Hablas demasiado y debido a eso, llegue a mi límite de paciencia. Te obligare a decirme donde esta Alicia, y sacare mi ira por lo que hiciste hace unos momentos en el proceso- Dijo Marcus con gran seriedad y liberando algunos rayos de su cuerpo.

-Para ser solo un mocoso…das algo de miedo-Hablo Usoka poniéndose de pie-Pero no creas que me acobardare por algo como eso. Se acabaron los juegos y mentiras. Voy a fulminar a tus pequeños rayos y a ti con mi magia de luz…por Calm-sama-

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!- Exclamo Marcus pisando con fuerza mientras aumentaba los rayos a su alrededor.

Los relámpagos que cubrían el cuerpo de aquel serio joven albino aumentaban su tamaño y fuerza de manera brutal conforme pasaban los segundos y el joven pelimarron a algunos metros en frente de él, por su parte, tenía sus dos puños cubiertos con una brillante que luz que expulsaba una gran onda calorífica. Con sus respectivas poderosas magias listas, los dos magos comenzaron a correr velozmente uno contra el otro para iniciar su combate.

Mientras tanto, en otra de las calles de la ciudad de los Nirvits se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes magos corriendo. Ese grupo estaba conformado por los cuatros miembros de Sabertooth, Lisa, Sorano, Lector y Frosch, que luego de su batalla contra el antiguo maestra de su gremio, estaban heridas y con sus ropas rasgadas. En ese grupo también se incluían la maga de Fairy Tail, Raine y el mago de Lamia Scale, Leo.

Ese grupo de seis seres continuo corriendo por un rato pero procedieron a bajar el paso al observar algo sorprendidos al ver como en una de las esquinas que invadían la calle en donde se encontraban, salieron corriendo un joven hombre de cabellos negros y blancos y una joven de cabello color morado rojizo.

-¡Macbeth-sama! ¡Sophia-sama!- Dijo Sorano feliz al igual que los demás al ver a los dos magos del consejo mágico.

-Ustedes…sabía que estarían por aquí. Escuche sus voces. Me alegra que estén bien- Dijo Sophia feliz acercándose a sus compañeros junto con Macbeth.

-A nosotros también nos alegra verlos en una pieza. En realidad, nosotros estábamos buscándolos a ustedes y los demás- Comento Lisa con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…pero, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso, Lisa, Sorano? Están llenas de heridas y también lo están Lector y Frosch- Reacciono Sophia sorprendido al ver el estado de las magas.

-¿Acaso se encontraron con el enemigo también?- Preguntaba Macbeth calmadamente.

-Si...logramos ganarle pero este es el estado en el que nos quedamos. Y aunque esa batalla no tuviera el final que desearemos, logramos conseguir algo de información- Contesto Sorano algo apenada por su apariencia.

-Pero, ¿A qué se refiere con que también nos encontramos con el enemigo, Macbeth-san?- Preguntaba Lector curioso.

-Sophia y yo nos terminamos encontrando con una mujer enemiga que poseía una magia que le permitía controlar a unos extraños insectos. Luchamos con ella, pero termino escapando cuando se enteró que ustedes se dirigían a nuestra posición. Puede que ella sea parte del grupo de criminales que buscamos- Contesto Macbeth seriamente.

-Leo-kun y yo también nos encontramos con dos de esos criminales. Dijeron que su grupo se llamaba Unique Oracion y nos atacaron. Aunque luego de que se separaran pudimos escapar para reunirnos con los demás- Dijo Raine seriamente.

-¿Unique Oracion? ¿Acaso son un gremio oscuro?- Preguntaba Sophia algo confusa.

-Tal vez. Raine pudo ver como uno de ellos uso magia de re-equipar- Contesto la maga de hielo.

-Hablaremos por el camino. Por el momento tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás, puede que también estén siendo atacados. Observando las explosiones en toda la ciudad, no tengo dudas de eso- Dijo Leo seriamente.

-Es verdad. Es mejor no quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo. El enemigo podría atacarnos por sorpresa- Dijo Macbeth igual de serio.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyo el feliz gato verde.

-Dime, Sophia, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra mi hermana?- Preguntaba Leo de seria manera.

-Si. Ur y su grupo no están muy lejos de aquí. Parece que están siendo atacados por un gran número de…marionetas mágicas…creo…pero parecen estar bien. Puedo escucharlos- Respondió la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación.

-Ya veo. Eso está bien- Comento el mago de hielo un poco más tranquilo.

-¡¿Y qué hay de Tsuna-sama?! ¡¿Él está bien?! ¡¿No está herido?! ¡O peor, ¿No está haciendo ninguna cosa indecente con Serena-san?! ¡Dígaselo a Raine, Sophia-san!- Preguntaba la peliazul oscuro agitando alocadamente a la mareada pelimorado rojiza.

-¡¿En serio esa es tu definición de "peor?!- Reaccionaron casi todos los magos presentes al ver el comportamiento de la maga de hielo.

-P-Por favor, no te preocupes, Raine. Tsuna y Serena están bien. También se encuentran luchando con esas extrañas marionetas, pero están bien…así que por favor, suélteme- Contesto Sophia mareada debido a que la maga de hielo la agitaba.

-¡¿Es serio?! ¡Raine se alegra!- Exclamo la maga de hielo liberando una cascada de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Espero que ese cabeza de carbón se muera!- Pensaba Leo de furiosa manera al escuchar el nombre del pelirosa y al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-¿El recordara que yo puedo escuchar los pensamientos?- Pensaba Sophia observando al peliblanco con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de mi primo, Alicia, Happy y Lucia-chan? ¿También sabes dónde están?- Preguntaba la rubia maga de Sabertooth.

-Lucia-chan y Happy parecen que también están rodeados de trampas, pero está bien, se las están arreglando con la ayuda de los espíritus celestiales. Pero por alguna razón no puedo localizar ni ha Marcus o a Alicia. Deben estar demasiado lejos de mi posición para que escuche sus movimientos o pensamientos- Respondió Sophia frustrada.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? ¿Con quién deberíamos reunirnos primero?- Preguntaba Sorano indecisa.

-¡Iremos con Tsuna-sama primero, por supuesto! ¡Si Serena-san y el terminan de luchar contra las trampas que los atacan, puede que para celebrar ellos dos se vayan a un lugar oscuro y luego…!-

-¡Que eso no va a pasar!- Regaño Lisa dándole un pequeño golpe a la cabeza a la maga de hielo para apagar su loca imaginación.

-Pero en serio, ¿Eso es lo que le preocupa más?- Se preguntaba Sorano con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos por el grupo de Ryos. Ellos son los que están más cerca- Informo Sophia.

-Entonces, vamos. Ahora que sabemos que el enemigo sin duda está aquí, no podemos perder tiempo en cosas que no sean reunirnos-Hablo Macbeth seriamente- Y por si acaso, todos estén pendientes si ven insectos a nuestros alrededores-

-¿insectos?- Repitió Lector con confusión.

-Si. Como ya dije, Sophia y yo nos encontramos con una maga capaz de controlar a los insectos. Al parecer ella nos ha estado vigilando desde que entramos a la cueva con sus insectos. Por eso tenemos que tener cuidado desde ahora- Comento

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron los jóvenes magos con gran seriedad.

Ese grupo de ocho seres comenzó a correr nuevamente por las calles de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit en dirección a donde se encontraban Ryos, Sonia, Pantherlily y Ur todavía luchando contra el gran numero de marionetas mágicas que le rodeaban y atacaban. Mientras tanto, en otra de las zonas de la ciudad, se encontraban otro grupo de los jóvenes magos que estaba conformado por una joven maga celestial de doce años de edad junto con Exceed azul. Happy estaba volando a toda velocidad por los cielos de aquella zona en donde se encontraba mientras cargaba a Lucia entre sus patas, y la razón era porque ambos estaban esquivando los constantes rayos mágicos lanzados por los pocos cañones que quedaban el suelo.

-¡Y-Ya estoy empezando a cansarme de volar tanto!- Dijo Happy mientras esquivaba los rayos provenientes de suelo.

-¡Loki, Tauro, esos dos cañones son los últimos! ¡Por favor, destrúyanlos!- Informo Lucia mientras era sujetada por Happy.

Esas palabras dichas por la joven Dragneel habían sido dirigidas al espíritu de la constelación del León y al espíritu de la constelación del Toro que se encontraban en el suelo, corriendo lado a lado y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a los cuatro cañones que le disparaban a la dueña de sus llaves en el aire. Mientras se dirigían a los cañones, el pelinaranja con orejas de gato cubrió sus puños con la dorada luz de Regulus y el hombre toro sujeto su gran hacha con gran firmeza.

-¡Acabemos con esas cosas que molestan a la dueña de nuestras llaves, Tauro!- Dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!- Exclamo Tauro con determinación.

Cuando los dos espíritus celestiales estuvieron a cierta distancia de aquellos cuatros cañones restantes, estos desviaron su puntería en dirección a ellos y estaban a punto de disparar una gran cantidad de rayos mágicos. Pero antes de que lo hicieran, Loki disparo de sus puños dos grandes rayos de luz dorada y Tauro agito con gran fuerza su hacha hacia adelante. Los ataques de ambos terminaron convirtiendo a los cañones en simples escombros quemados en el suelo.

Tras haber destruido todos los cañones que habían aparecido, Happy y Lucia al fin podían aterrizar en el suelo para liberar un gran suspiro de relajación.

-Al fin se acabó esta pesadilla de disparos. Muchas gracias, Loki, Tauro- Dijo Lucia mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Si. Sin ustedes hubiéramos estado en muchos problemas- Apoyo Happy relajadamente en el suelo.

-No hay porque agradecer. Es normal protegerte entre amigos- Contesto Loki acomodando su corbata.

-Además no podíamos permitir que nuestra dueña e hija de Lucy-san recibiera alguna herida en su lindo rostro. Si tuvieras el perfecto cuerpo de Lucy-san sin duda serías una belleza completa, Lucia-chan- Dijo Tauro con ojos de corazón mientras recordaba imágenes de su anterior dueña.

-Eso sin duda es cierto. Serias toda una mujer- Apoyo Loki haciendo lo mismo.

-Hay van de nuevo con lo mismo…agradezco su ayuda, pero mejor váyanse- Dijo Lucia algo deprimida desapareciendo a Tauro y estaba a punto de hacer desaparecer a Loki.

-Bueno, no te enojes tanto por tu falta de sexualidad, Lu…- Antes de seguir hablando, Loki de repente afilo su mirada y coloco una seria expresión-… ¡Sera mejor que nos escondamos!-

De repente, el espíritu con cabello naranja en forma de orejas de gato, tomo en sus brazos a la sorprendida dueña de su llave y al Exceed azul y los llevo a ambos a esconderse en un callejón entre dos edificios de la zona. Luego de eso, Loki coloco a Lucia y Happy en el suelo, mientras él dirigía su mirada con mucho cuidado a una de las calles que decoraban esa zona de la ciudad.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa, Loki? ¿Por qué nos traes a este callejón?- Preguntaba Lucia confusa.

-No hagan ruido, Lucia, Happy. Alguien se acerca, y tiene un gran poder mágico- Dijo Loki con gran seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien se acerca?- Repitió Lucia con sorpresa.

La dueña de la llave dorada también fijo su mirada en la misma dirección en la que el espíritu celestial de Leo. Luego ambos observaron con algo de sorpresa como de esa calle que ambos miraban salió caminando de manera muy tranquila y con un rostro muy serio, un joven con un cuerpo un poco delgado y de mediana estatura que poseía un cabello naranja todo echado hacia atrás a excepción por algunos mechones en su frente, unos ojos un poco afilados eran de un color café, y que vestía un suéter negro ajustado, sin mangas ni cuello, un pantalón largo de color marrón, un cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura, y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Además tenía algunas muñequeras de cuero negro en su muñeca izquierda y codo derecho.

-¿Quién es ese tipo tan flaco?- Se preguntaba Lucia al ver al sujeto.

-No hables tan fuerte, Lucia- Susurro Loki también viendo al sujeto.

-Maldición, ¿A dónde habrán ido esos malditos magos de hielo? Perdí totalmente su rastro- Comento Ikari de enojada manera.

-¿Magos de hielo? ¿Se referirá a Raine-san y Leo-san?- Susurraba Lucia curiosa.

-Es posible. La manera en que lo dice indica que no tuvo un encuentro muy agradable con ellos- Susurro el espíritu celestial de León.

-¿Acaso será algunos de los criminales que buscamos?- Preguntaba Happy algo asustado.

-Si es así, será mejor que lo sigamos. Puede que nos lleve con sus compañeros o con el arma de la que Macbeth-san nos habló- Sugirió la pequeña niña rubia seriamente.

-Es posible…-Hablo Loki-…Pero si van a seguirlo, tengan cuidado. A pesar de su apariencia, no parecer ser un tipo débil. Luego de encargarme de tantos cañones, no me queda mucho poder mágico así que iré al mundo celestial a recuperarme lo antes posible. Pero mientras no puedas invocarme, ten mucho cuidado, Lucia-

-No te preocupes tanto, Loki. Aunque solo sea una niña, tengo una gran habilidad para permanecer oculta. Soy como los ninja de las historias que leo. ¡Nin Nin!- Dijo Lucia seria y emocionadamente mientras hacia un símbolo ninja con sus dedos.

-¡Aye, Sir! ¡Arte Ninja: Jutsu del Ocultamiento! ¡Nin Nin!- Apoyo Happy haciendo los mismos símbolos.

-Sin duda eres hija de Natsu, Lucia…-Comento Loki con una leve gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla-…Pero en todo caso, en serio, tengan cuidado-

Luego de decir esas palabras, el hombre de cabello naranja con forma de orejas de gato desapareció, dejando a la pequeña maga de espíritus celestiales y al Exceed azul siguiendo a aquel delgado hombre de cabello naranja y enojada expresión que siguió avanzando por otros lugares en busca de los magos de hielo de Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail.

Mientras tanto, en otras de las zonas de la antigua, subterránea y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, se encontraba ocurriendo algo realmente extraño. En esa zona se podía apreciar como fuertes y múltiples destellos de luz relampagueante ocurrían en el artificial cielo, y esos destellos eran provocados por dos grandes luces que chocaban uno contra el otro tras saltar de edificio en edificio.

Una de esas luces era una que lucía más como una esfera de feroces relámpagos dorados en donde se encontraba un joven de cabello albino y una seria mirada de ojos azules. Mientras que la otra luz era una esfera de luz blanca en donde se encontraba posicionado un joven de cabello de cabello marrón y ojos negro. Estando cubiertos por los elementos de sus respectivas magias, Marcus y Usoka saltaban uno contra el otro y chocaban con gran fuerza múltiples puños, patadas, cabezazos, codazos, y muchos otros ataques.

Después del último salto en un edificio, el joven albino de Fairy Tail, mientras se dirigía al miembro de Unique Oracion que también se dirigía hacia él, comenzó a reunir todos los relámpagos que rodeaban su cuerpo en su pierna derecha y esa misma pierna fue dirigida hacia su enemigo.

 **-¡Rairyu no Kagitsume!-**

En medio del aire, Marcus impacto una fuerte patada rodeada de relámpagos en estomago de Usoka, electrocutándolo y lanzándolo con gran fuerza a impactar contra el duro suelo de la calle entre edificios. Luego, mientras descendía, Marcus comenzó a dirigirse a Usoka que estaba tirado en un leve cráter en el suelo, pero este de repente abrió sus ojos y recuperándose del dolor reciente, junto sus manos con dirección a su enemigo y entre ellas apareció un orbe formado totalmente de luz.

 **-¡Glow Explosion!-**

El pelimarron disparo de sus manos una esfera de luz en dirección a Marcus, el cual cruzo sus brazos por encima de su rostro al ver lo que se dirigía hacia él. En el momento en que la esfera de luz choco contra Marcus, se forma una gran explosión de energía luminosa a algunos metros en el aire por encima de Usoka que estaba tirado en el suelo. Pero estando tirado en el suelo, Usoka observo algo sorprendido de como de la nube de humo que quedo de la explosión, salió descendiendo Marcus a gran velocidad y solamente lleno con algunas rasgaduras en su ropa, raspones y leves quemaduras.

-¡Este maldito mocoso, ¿Logro sobrevivir al impacto directo de mi ataque?! ¡Si el calor de la luz que yo produzco es equivalente al calor de las estrellas! ¡¿Qué rayos es el?! ¡¿Un demonio?!- Reacciono Usoka con gran sorpresa.

Estando a punto de caer sobre Usoka, Marcus dirigió un firme golpe con su puño derecho hacia él, pero el pelimarron rápidamente rodo su cuerpo hacia unos metros a la derecha, esquivando el fuerte puñetazo que termino enterrándose en el mugriento suelo. Usoka luego se levantó y de inmediato lanzo una patada hacia su enemigo, pero Marcus uso su brazo derecho para bloquear el ataque. Pero el fuerte impacto hizo que el joven albino fuera empujado unos metros atrás.

Tras detenerse, Marcus piso con gran firmeza y comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se vio nuevamente rodeado por fulminantes relámpagos que comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de su cuerpo.

 **-¡Rairyu no Hoko!-**

Junto con el fuerte alarido de una alguna clase de bestia, Marcus libero de su boca una destructiva ráfaga de feroces rayos que iba dirigida al mago de luz a unos metros en frente de él. Usoka al ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia él, nuevamente junto sus manos y entre ellas apareció un orbe de luz que comenzó a tomar una forma aplanada y grande en frente de su creador.

 **-¡Bright Screen!-**

Esa gran pantalla hecha de solida luz logro bloquear con éxito el fuerte impacto y explosión de la feroz ráfaga de relámpagos dirigidos a Usoka, el cual mostro una sonrisa engreído pero que luego fue cambiada por una expresión de sorpresa al sentir detrás de él, una fuerte presencia. El joven de cabello se apresuró a darse la vuelta y logro hacerlo a tiempo para chocar con gran fuerza su antebrazo derecho contra el antebrazo derecho de un serio joven albino.

Ahora, el mago de ratos y el mago de luz se mantenían empujándose con gran fuerza a partir de sus antebrazos y sin dejar de conectar sus serias y feroces miradas.

-No es algo muy justo atacar por la espalda, chico de rayo- Comento Usoka con una sonrisa burlona mientras empujaba a su enemigo.

-No quiero escuchar eso de un tipo que se hace pasar por otras personas para apuñalarlas- Contesto Marcus mientras empujaba a su enemigo.

-Tienes un buen punto. Y hablando de eso, creo que es momento de comenzar con los juegos mentales- Dijo Usoka de repente.

-¿Qué?- Reacciono Marcus con confusión.

De repente, el pelimarron lanzo una veloz patada al estómago de Marcus, lanzando a este unos metros atrás. Usoka también retrocedió unos pasos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, extendió sus manos hacia abajo y en estas comenzaron a aparecer unas brillantes luces. Mientras esa luz se mantenía en las manos de su enemigo, Marcus observo como nuevamente Usoka tomo la apariencia de su compañera de largo cabello escarlata con un mechón azul y ojos marrones, pero no era solamente eso.

Marcus observo sorprendido como en diferentes partes de aquella zona de la calle en donde se encontraban Usoka y el, comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes móviles de Tsuna, Serena, Raine, Lucia, Sonia, Happy, Lily, Lisa, Sorano, Lector, Frosch, Leo, Ur, Sophia y Macbeth. Todos ellos tenían sus miradas apuntadas al Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-Tsuna…Serena…Ryos… ¡Todos!- Nombraba Marcus sorprendido.

-No solamente es la belleza de cabello escarlata…- Dijo Usoka con la apariencia de Alicia.

-…Desde que entraron en la ciudad…- Hablo la ilusión de Tsuna.

-…Una de mis compañeras te ha vigilado a ti y a todos tus compañeros…- Comento la ilusión de Serena.

-…Por esa razón…- Dijo la ilusión con apariencia de Ryos.

-…Yo conozco la apariencia de cada uno…-Dijo la ilusión de Sonia con una sonrisa.

-...Y dime, chico de rayo…- Hablo la ilusión con la apariencia de Lucia.

-… ¿Puedes herirme…?- Preguntaba la ilusión con la apariencia de Happy.

-… ¿A pesar de que tengo…?- Preguntaba la ilusión con la apariencia de Pantherlily.

-… ¿…La apariencia de queridos tus amigos?- Pregunto finalmente la ilusión de Raine.

-Dime, Dime, Dime- Decían repetidamente las ilusiones de Lisa, Sorano, Frosch y Lector.

-Contesta, Contesta, Contesta- Decían las ilusiones de Leo, Ur, Macbeth y Sophia.

Ante todas las palabras que decían aquellas ilusiones con las apariencias de sus compañeros y compañeras, Marcus no decía ni una sola palabra y solamente se mantenía firmemente de pie mientras su mirada de fríos ojos azules se mantenía oculta bajo la sombra provocada por sus blancos cabellos. Pero de repente, cada una de las ilusiones abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ser atravesadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo por una larga lanza hecha totalmente de rayos creados y controlados por el mago de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

-Q-Qu…- Murmuraban las ilusiones confusas.

-Como si fuera a vacilar solamente por eso, idiota- Dijo Marcus con gran seriedad.

Cada una de las ilusiones que fueron atravesadas por una de las lanzas de rayos lanzadas por el joven albino fueron desaparecieron una tras otra. Y Usoka, que había tomado la apariencia de Alicia, regreso a la normalidad para luego retroceder unos pasos atrás, sacando así a la lanza de rayos que se había enterrado cerca de su hombro izquierdo. Después, el pelimarron fijo una furiosa y adolorida mirada en el ser que había sido el causante de su herida.

-Maldito mocoso relampagueante…Atravesaste a tus amigos… ¡¿Tan fácilmente?! ¡¿Es que ellos te importan tan poco?!- Exclamaba Usoka con gran ira.

-Al contrario. Ellos me importan demasiado. Por esa razón no soporto que un idiota profane las imágenes que tengo de ellos con estupideces. ¿De verdad pensaste que un truco como ese funcionaria? Tal vez me engañaste la primera vez, pero no una segunda. Tus ilusiones tendrán las apariencias de las personas importantes para mí…pero no hay duda en que no son ellos- Respondió el joven albino con seriedad en su mirada.

-Entonces, si mis ilusiones no funcionan…significa que tendré que usar mi siguiente estrategia- Dijo el mago de luz mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Usoka, resistiendo el dolor producido por la herida que tenía cerca del hombro izquierdo, procedió nuevamente a extender hacia abajo sus dos manos y estas nuevamente comenzaron a liberar una brillante luz. Pero esa luz sigue creciendo hasta cubrir por completo a Usoka y hasta brillar lo suficiente para que Marcus se viera obligado a cerrar los ojos. No tardo mucho para que esa luz se desvaneciera, pero cuando Marcus abrió sus ojos de nuevo, observo algo que lo sorprendió.

El joven Dreyar observo con sus azules ojos como en toda la calle en donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla, ahora se encontraba el solo. El miembro de Unique Oracion había desaparecido de ese lugar, enojando, sorprendiendo y confundiendo un poco al mago de Fairy Tail que todavía estaba ahí.

-Ha desaparecido… ¡Que otra estrategia ni que nada, solamente ha escapado de nuevo!-Decía Marcus furioso- ¡Maldición! ¡En vez de andarme con juegos, debí sacarle toda la verdad usando mi poder de sombras o mi Satan Soul: Raiju!...Dejare las quejas para después, si ese tipo no está aquí, tendré que seguir buscando a Alicia por mi mis…-

Antes de poder continuar hablando, Marcus fue totalmente callado al sentir de dolorosa manera como en la zona de su cuerpo en donde había sido apuñalado desde el comienzo de la batalla parecía haber recibido un fuerte impacto. Ese repentino dolor hizo que el joven albino fuera obligado a arrodillarse en el suelo.

-Q-¿Qué es esto?...la herida…pareciera como si me hubieran golpea…-

De nuevo, antes de poder seguir hablando, el mago de rayo fue callado al sentir en su mejilla derecha el fuerte impacto de algo parecido a un puño. Luego, esa misma sensación de dolor parecido a un golpe invadió la espalda de Marcus. Después, fue al lado izquierdo de su torso para luego sentir un impacto en su mejilla. Por último, el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación sintió como en su mejilla izquierda fue impactado otro fuerte golpe repentino.

Todos esos impactos, provocaron que Marcus cayera tirado al suelo, estando lleno de moretones de golpes en distintas zonas de su cuerpo y con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! ¡Pareciera como si me estuvieran golpeando!... ¿Golpeando?...Ya veo…así que es eso- Pensaba Marcus tirado en el suelo para luego decir-…Tu todavía estas ahí, ¿Verdad, Bastardo de Luz?-

-¡Oh, sorprendente! ¡Lograste descubrirme nuevamente, chico de rayo, Bravo! ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Sabes cuál es mi nueva habilidad?! ¡Adelante, trata de adivinar!- Decía la voz burlona de Usoka resonando por toda la calle en donde estaba Marcus tirado.

-I-Invisibilidad- Contesto el herido joven albino con algo de dificultad.

-¡De nuevo, Bravo! ¡Siguiente pregunta, ¿Cómo lo descubriste?!- Preguntaba el invisible Usoka con un tono burlón y fanfarrón.

-Si puedes crear ilusiones por la refracción de la luz, no es sorpréndete que puedas distorsionar la luz a tu alrededor para volverte invisible. Si hubiera estado más tranquilo, hubiera sabido que podías hacer esto antes, pero me deje llevar por mi ira y termine en este estado…- Dijo Marcus con una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes toda la razón, chico de rayo, eres muy listo en realidad. Por desgracia para ti, esa inteligencia ya no te servirá para nada. Tú perdiste. Si no puedes verme no puedes ganar- Decía la voz del pelimarron resonando por toda la razón además de algunas risas.

-¿Qué si no puedo verte no puedo ganar? ¿Qué estupidez es esa?- Dijo de repente el herido joven albino con una leve risa.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el invisible Usoka.

-Es la misma cosa que con las ilusiones. Funciono la primera vez, pero luego es fácil encargarse de un truco tan simple como ese. Nada ha cambiado. Yo sigo llevando la ventaja, Bastardo de Luz- Exclamo Marcus con gran confianza mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-Maldito mocoso… ¡No seas tan engreído!-

Estando todavía en un estado invisible, Usoka dirigía una patada al herido Marcus, que todavía no se había levantado del suelo completamente, pero antes de que ese ataque impactara, algo sorprendido al mago de luz. El pelimarron, todavía invisible, sintió y observo con gran sorpresa como su patada termino siendo atrapada por el brazo izquierdo de Marcus, el cual ni siquiera estaba viendo hacia el ataque dirigido hacia él.

-¡M-Mi pierna… ¿La atrapo?!- Reacciono Usoka con gran sorpresa.

Luego, Usoka rápidamente lanzo un puñetazo hacia Marcus, que todavía sujetaba su invisible pierna, pero este también termino atrapando y sosteniendo ese ataque con su brazo derecho. Y así, sujetando un brazo y una pierna de su invisible enemigo, el joven mago de Fairy Tail termino de ponerse de pie y con gran fuerza y velocidad arrojo a Usoka a estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio de la zona.

Al momento de impactar contra ese edificio, el repentino dolor hizo que Usoka volviera a la normalidad, perdiera su invisibilidad y callera el suelo. Pero luego de abrir sus ojos, el pelimarron se sorprendió ahora al ver como el joven albino que lo había lanzado al edificio, ahora se encontraban reuniendo entre sus dos manos una gran cantidad de relámpagos en una afilada forma. Al ver eso, Usoka rápidamente se recuperó, junto sus manos y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía lumínica en forma de esfera.

 **-¡Rairyu Hotengenki!-**

 **-¡Glow Explosion!-**

Marcus lanzo la gran lanza de rayos en sus manos y Usoka disparo de sus manos una esfera de luz de gran tamaño. Cuando ambos ataques chocaron, causaron una gran explosión de energía que luego termino formando una gran pantalla de humo en frente de los dos magos. Pero Usoka de nuevo se sorprendió de gran manera al ver como la pantalla de humo en frente de él fue atravesada por el serio Marcus, que avanzo a gran velocidad con su cuerpo rodeado de rayos.

Estando en frente de aquel sorprendido joven de cabello marrón, el joven albino dejo de avanzar e hizo que todos los rayos que cubrían su cuerpo se concentraran en su apretado y firme puño derecho.

 **-¡Rairyu no Tekken!-**

Con ferocidad en su mirada, Marcus impacto un fuerte golpe rodeado de brutales relámpagos en la barbilla de Usoka, obligando a este a despegarse del suelo y a escupir algunas gotas de sangre. Pero con su otro brazo, Marcus fuerte un fuerte codazo en el estómago de Usoka, haciéndolo escupir más sangre y también a chocar nuevamente contra el mismo edificio. El adolorido miembro de Unique Oracion, ahora se encontraba acorralado por el mago de Fairy Tail que no apartaba la seriedad de su mirada.

-T-Tu… ¿Cómo adivinaste de donde venía mi ataque? Yo era totalmente invisible…era imposible que adivinaras donde estaba…y era imposible que me olieras- Preguntaba Usoka con unos hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-Hay más formas de detectar a un enemigo que solamente por la vista o el olfato-Hablo Marcus- El sonido, sus pisadas en el suelo, el ritmo de sus ataques, la brisa proveniente de sus golpes, su poder mágico y mucho más. Manejar su poder mágico y las reglas para ocultar tu presencia es algo que todo mago en el manejo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo debería saber. Algo me dice que tú no has luchado mucho en tu vida, ¿verdad? Aunque tu magia es fuerte, como mago combatiente todavía eres un novato-

-¿N-Novato?... ¡Ya te dije que no seas tan arrogante, maldito mocoso relampagueante! ¡Puede que de mi grupo yo sea el más débil…pero…yo…También le sirvo a Calm-sama! ¡No puedo permitirme fallar ante una basura como tú!- Exclamo Usoka con gran seriedad en su mirada.

Después de haber exclamado esas palabras con gran ira, Usoka, a pesar de su estado, creo dos pequeñas esferas de luz en cada uno de sus manos y los lanzo rápidamente en dirección a Marcus que estaba en frente de él. El joven albino, velozmente dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, y logro esquivar las esferas de luz que terminaron colisionando contra el suelo, causando una considerable explosión de energía y levantando otra gran nube de polvo y humo en frente de los magos.

Ahora fue Marcus quien se sorprendió al ver como la nube de polvo fue atravesada por Usoka que a pesar de sus heridas, avanzaba a gran velocidad con dirección hacia él. Mientras corría hacia adelante, Usoka de repente extendió sus brazos con dirección hacia Marcus como si quisiera sujetarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el joven albino sujeto con gran firmeza los dos brazos de su enemigo cuando sus manos solo estaban a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, maldito?!- Preguntando Marcus furioso mientras sujetaba los brazos de su enemigo.

-¡Justamente lo que planeo!- Exclamo Usoka mientras sonreía con placer.

De repente, las dos manos de Usoka, que estaban muy cercanas al rostro de Marcus, fueron cubiertas de un momento a otro por una gigantesca luz blanca que presentaba una gran energía lumínica que provoco un gran dolor en los azules ojos de Marcus, el cual no tuvo tiempo de cerrarlos.

-¡Q…! ¡Mis ojos…!- Decía Marcus adolorido

 **-¡Forever in the Dusk!-**

Cuando el miembro dijo esas palabras con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, la luz blanca que se presentaba en sus manos, de repente se volvió negra y cubrió por completo todo el rostro de Marcus, que no pudo alejarse ni cerrar los ojos a tiempo. Solo hizo falta un segundo para que esa ennegrecida luz desapareciera de las manos de Usoka, que se vieron liberadas de los brazos de Marcus, el cual retro unos pasos con algo de dificultad mientras tapaba sus ojos que poseían un gran dolor.

-¡Maldición, maldito desgraciado! ¡Mis ojos…Mis ojos…!- Gritaba Marcus con gran dolor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Mi luz negra lastimo un poco tus ojos?! ¡Vamos, trata de abrirlos…aunque ahora que lo pienso, tampoco puedes oír muy bien, ¿Verdad?!- Exclamaba Usoka con gran placer en su risa.

El mago de Fairy Tail, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a quitar sus manos de sus ojos para luego comenzar a abrirlos. Poco a poco, Marcus abrió sus parpados pero al momento de abrirlos, algo sorprendido al joven albino e hizo sonreír y sentir con más placer al joven de cabello marrón que estaba observando a algunos metros. Marcus se sintió sorprendido porque a pesar de tener sus ojos abiertos, todo lo que él veía era un puro color blanco. El joven albino podía sentir como él tenía sus manos levantadas sobre en frente de su rostro, pero aun así no podía verlas.

Usoka desde su posición a unos pocos metros del mago de rayos, podía observar con gran placer como los ojos de su enemigo, que antes eran azules, ahora se habían vuelto de un color blanco griseo con algunas quemaduras negras alrededor de los parpados, en otras palabras, parecían los ojos de alguien ciego.

-¿Qué te parece, chico del rayo? Cualquier luz lo suficientemente brillante con tan solo estar mucho tiempo cerca de la cara puede causarte una pequeña ceguera que duraría solos unos minutos, pero mi luz negra es diferente. Con tan solo estar un momento en los ojos de alguien, puede causarle una grave ceguera que durante varias horas. Aunque por supuesto eso no es todo- Explico Usoka calmadamente.

-¡N-No puedo ver…No puedo ver nada! ¡Maldición, ¿Qué rayos paso?! ¡Explícame que rayos me hiciste, Bastardo de Luz! ¡Di algo!- Gritaba Marcus furioso mientras agitaba sus brazos para tratar de encontrar a alguien a su alrededor.

-Si. Mi Luz negra no solamente tiene la habilidad de dar ceguera a mi enemigo, sino que también lo inhabilita su percepción del sonido, en otras palabras, te deja sordo la misma cantidad de tiempo que duro tu falta de vista. No podrás verme ni oírme por un buen rato, y gracias a los gases de los insectos de Mushi en los alrededores, tampoco podrás olfatearme. Ahora solo tengo que ocultar mi poder mágico para que no tengas nada con que rastrearme- Se jactaba Usoka placenteramente.

Dichas esas palabras de burla que Marcus simplemente no podía oír, Usoka comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por aquella calle en donde se encontraban ambos hasta que se posiciono unas metras de Marcus, que seguía moviéndose tratando de encontrar algo que tocar. Estando en esa localización, el pelimarron levanto su mano derecha y apunta la palma de esta en dirección a su enemigo. Luego, en la palma de esa misma mano comenzó a aparecer una pequeña esfera de luz ardiente.

 **-¡Glow Explosion!-**

Esa esfera de luz que flotaba en la mano de Usoka, fue disparada con gran velocidad hacia la espalda del ciego y soldó Marcus, y al momento del impacto, una pequeña pero ardiente explosión se formó en la parte posterior del joven albino, causándole un incalculable dolor, que gritara y que finalmente cayera al suelo de cara. Después el miembro de Unique Oracion comenzó a caminar hacia su enemigo, mientras este trataba de levantarse mientras resistía el dolor de sus resientes quemaduras.

-¡Demonios, duele! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Un ataque de Usoka?! ¡No pude detectarlo para nada! ¡Entiendo que no pueda ver pero debería poder escuchar si un ataque viene hacia mí!...Pero ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera pude escuchar la explosión en mi espalda o mi propio grito… ¡Acaso no solamente no puedo ver, ¿Sino que tampoco puedo escuchar?! ¡Maldita sea, esto cada vez se vuelve más pro…!-

Antes de haber podido terminar aquellas palabras en su cabeza, mientras trataba de levantarse, Marcus recibió en la zona de su estómago una fuerte patada que le hizo escupir algunas gotas de sangre y que fue lanzada por el mago de luz parado a su lado. Esa fuerte patada por parte de Usoka lanzo a Marcus a chocar fuertemente contra la pared de un edificio de la zona. Luego de chocar, el joven albino trataba de levantarse.

Pero luego de levantarse, Usoka se posiciono con gran velocidad en frente de su ciego y sordo enemigo y se apresuró a sujetarlo con gran ferocidad por su blanco cabello para luego hacerlo chocar nuevamente contra la pared del mismo edificio. Mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Marcus por su albina cabellera con su mano izquierda, Usoka con gran felicidad propinaba una seria de puñetazos de izquierda a derecha con su brazo derecho en rostro de este.

Golpe tras golpe en los lados izquierdo, derecho y central de su rostro, Marcus podía sentir el gran dolor y también como más hilos de sangre salían de este. Pero a pesar del dolor que sentía, el joven albino podía saber que ahora su enemigo se encontraba en frente de él, y comenzó a apretar su puño derecho con gran fuerza.

-¡Maldito!- Grito Marcus lanzado un ataque con su puño derecho.

Pero Usoka no tuvo nada de dificultad para esquivar ese puño mal dirigido de Marcus. A continuación, el pelimarron sujeto aún más fuerza al joven albino por su cabello, lo levanto y lo lanzo a una gran distancia. Marcus termino colisionando bruscamente contra el suelo, dio algunas vueltas pero eventualmente se detuvo lleno de moretones y sangre en su cara. Mientras Marcus trataba de levantarse nuevamente a pesar de su estado, de nuevo Usoka caminaba tranquilamente hacia él.

-No te levantes, chico del rayo. En tu estado ya no puedes ganarme. Nada mal para un novato, ¿No crees?- Comento Usoka mientras caminaba.

-Demonios…-Pensaba Marcus mientras se levantaba-…No puedo ver, no puedo escuchar, no oler. Además parece que este tipo está ocultando su poder mágico para que no pueda detectarlo. Sin esas cualidades no puedo saber dónde está ese bastardo de luz. ¡¿Cómo puedo luchar así?! ¡¿Debería lanzar un ataque en todas las direcciones?! ¡Así al menos tendré una posibilidad de cincuenta y cincuenta de dañarlo! ¡No sé si está lejos o cerca, pero tengo que intentarlo!...Espera un momento… ¿Ataque?...un ataque con rayos…Electricidad…Tengo otra idea…no sé si funcionara… ¡Pero tengo que intentarlo!-

-En serio, chico, ya deja de tratar de levantarte y acepta tu muerte. No posees vista, oído u olfato. Sin los tres sentidos más importantes en una batalla, incluso si te levantas, no podrás ganarme. Aunque creo que es inútil decirle esto aún mocoso sin habilidad para escuchar… ¿Eh?- Reacciono Usoka de repente.

Usoka observo que mientras él hablaba, Marcus logro ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo junto sus manos y comenzó a rodearla con unos feroces relámpagos que en un principio cubría su cuerpo. Con esos feroces y brutales relámpagos mágicos cubriendo sus puños que estaban juntos, el ciego Marcus comenzó a levantarlos por encima de su cabeza, sorprendiendo a su enemigo que estaba a algunos pasos de él.

 **-¡Rairyu no Agito!-**

Marcus impacto con una destructiva fuerza, sus dos puños rodeados de relámpagos en el suelo a sus pies. Ese fuerte impacto de magia mata-dragones, provoco que un gran cráter se formara bajo los pies del joven albino pero también hizo que los feroces rayos que conformaban ese ataque se extendieran y se transmitieran por tierra por gran parte de esa zona. Usoka observo sorprendido como los relámpagos del ataque que se transmitían por el suelo se acercaban a él, así que rápidamente dio un gran salto, despegándose de la tierra.

Estando suspendido en el aire, Usoka observo como esos feroces relámpagos se extendieron por una gran porción del suelo y edificios de la zona, pero no tardaron mucho para desvanecerse. Luego de que los rayos desaparecieran, Usoka aterrizo en el suelo en frente del gran cráter en donde se encontraba el serio y herido Marcus que todavía seguía siego y sordo.

-Fue un buen intento. Fue muy listo usar un ataque amplio para tratar de herirme pero fue en vano. Bueno, este es el fin, chico del ra…-

Pero antes de que el confiado pelimarron siguiera hablando, Marcus por un segundo mostro una leve sonrisa para después cubrir su cuerpo con poderosos rayos, desaparecer y luego reaparecer en frente de su enemigo, mientras su magia electrificada se concentraba en su firme puño derecho. De inmediato, el fiero joven de cabello albino y ojos gríseos lanzo un fuerte golpe que impacto severamente en la barbilla del joven de cabello marrón y ojos negros, el cual no tuvo tiempo de responder.

-Q-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me golpeo…estando ciego y soldó?!- Reacciono Usoka sorprendido durante el daño del reciente ataque.

Después, con igual de fuerza y velocidad que en su anterior ataque, el ciego y sordo mago de Fairy Tail impacto una fuerte patada en el estómago de su enemigo en frente de él, que todavía no se había recuperado del último ataque. Esa fuerte patada, electrocuto, lastimo y lanzo varios metros hacia atrás a Usoka, que debido a la fuerza de su lanzamiento, choco contra el suelo y dio varias vueltas en él.

Tras detenerse, el pelimarron se levantó de inmediato y apunto una furiosa mirada hacia Marcus, que estaba de pie varios metros en frente de él y que además tenía su mirada apuntada hacia el mago de luz a varios metros en frente de el a pesar de seguía estando ciego.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Me golpeo dos veces y ahora tiene su mirada apuntada a mi dirección! ¡Los efectos de mi luz negra todavía no deberían de haber afectado! ¡El debería seguir estando ciego y sordo! ¡Pero entonces, ¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo pudo golpearme?! ¡¿Y cómo puede saber dónde estoy?!- Se preguntaba Usoka con gran ira.

De repente, Marcus comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de aire en su boca mientras su cuerpo se rodeada de rayos, lo cual Usoka noto con sorpresa. Al reconocer esos movimientos por parte de su enemigo, el joven de cabello marrón rápidamente junto sus manos y entre ellas apareció una aplanada forma formada totalmente por sólida que y que además iba a aumentado de tamaño en frente de su creador.

 **-¡Rairyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Bright Screen!-**

El Dragon Slayer disparo su potente rugido de relámpagos sin ninguna dificultad hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el mago de luz, el cual había creado una gran pantalla hecha por solida energía lumínica. La gran ráfaga de feroces rayos termino colisionando contra la enorme pantalla de luz, causando una fuerte explosión de energía que luego paso a ser una cortina de humo que se posiciono delante de los dos magos.

-Esta escena…ya ha pasado antes…si no equivoco, su siguiente ataque… ¡Sera por la espalda!- Pensó Usoka firmemente.

El mago de Unique Oracion se dio la vuelta y de inmediato lanzo un veloz y fuerte golpe con su puño derecho que iba dirigido hacia el mago de Fairy Tail que si se encontraba detrás de él. Pero sorprendentemente, el ciego y sordo joven albino levanto su mano derecha y con la palma de este logro bloquear el golpe de Usoka para luego sujetarlo firmemente. Después, con su brazo libre, Marcus contrataco impacto un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha de Usoka, que de nuevo termino siendo lanzado varios metros atrás pero no tardo mucho para detenerse, limpiar los hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca y seguir mirando con furia a su enemigo.

-¡Maldito mocoso… ¿Cómo demonios puedes verme?!- Pregunto Usoka furioso pero luego de varios segundos, Marcus no decía nada, lo cual aumentaba su ira- ¡Contéstame, desgraciado!-

-Apuesto que estas gritando con furia que como puede verte o algo parecido, ¿Verdad? Puedo sentir como tus labios se mueven- Comento Marcus con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a su enemigo.

-Q-¿Qué? ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿A qué te refieres, maldito? ¿Todavía no puedes verme u oírme?- Preguntaba el mago de luz con una confusa ira.

-Para que sepas, todavía no puedo oírte así que no sé lo que estás diciendo pero puedo hacerme una idea. Solamente por una simple lastima, voy a explicarte que es lo que pasa así que presta atención. Primero…Mira el suelo a tus pies con mucha atención- Respondió Marcus tranquilamente.

-¿El suelo a mis pies?- Reacciono Usoka confuso.

El joven de cabello marrón procedió a bajar su mirada de ojos negros y tal como dijo su enemigo, miro el suelo con gran atención. Haciendo eso, Usoka observo con sorpresa como del suelo parecían surgir diminutos relámpagos que apenas se podían ver y que al instante desaparecían tras haber aparecido.

-¿Qué…es eso? ¿Electricidad?- Se preguntaba Usoka confundido.

-Para que lo sepas, esas pequeñas chispas que surgen del suelo significa que ahora el mismo esta electrificado con mi magia de rayos- Informo el ciego joven albino.

-¿Electrificado? ¿El suelo?- Repetía Usoka con aun más confusión.

-Mi primer ataque con magia cuando obtuve esta ceguera y sordera no era para dañarte a ti, sino para comprobar si el suelo de esta ciudad estaba hecho con algún material que transmitiera la electricidad de mis rayos, y resulte tener razón-Hablo Marcus-Mi ataque termino electrificando al suelo, permitiéndome a mí, el Dragon Slayer de Rayo, sentir cada cosa que lo tocara transmitiera esa misma electricidad como edificios o personas. En el momento en que volviste a tocar el suelo yo pude sentir como la electricidad se transmitía a través de cada uno de tus órganos, huesos y carne permitiéndome saber cada uno de los movimientos de tu cuerpo y tu posición. Mejor que verte, es como si tuviera una imagen movible de ti dentro de mi cabeza-

-¡¿Así es como lo hizo?! ¡Maldición, no imagine que este tipo poseía un control así sobre su magia!- Pensó Usoka furioso mientras apretaba sus puños con frustración.

-Nuevamente yo tengo la ventaja, Bastardo de Luz. Todavía no es muy tarde para rendirte. Si me devuelvas la vista y el oído, me dices donde se llevó tu amigo a Alicia y te entregas calmadamente no te hare nada más. Ríndete- Exclamo Marcus seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me rinda?!-Pensaba Usoka apretando sus dientes- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, maldita batería viviente! ¡Yo todavía no he perdido! ¡Fue un error decirme cómo funcionaba tu habilidad! ¡Si tú me percibes a través del suelo, lo único que tengo que hacer destruirlo…y además, te destruiré a ti en el proceso! ¡Acabare con esta estúpida lucha con toda mi magia!-

Después de haber pensado tales palabras que representaba toda su ira, Usoka de repente levanto sus dos manos con dirección hacia arriba, algo que Marcus logro sentir a través de la electricidad. Luego, sobre las manos del miembro de Unique Oracion apareció una pequeña de luz arcoíris la cual en tan solo un segundo tomo un tamaño comparable al de un edificio de la antigua ciudad. Marcus no podía ver, oír, oler o sentir a través de la electricidad esa gran esfera de luz pero si podía sentir la gran energía calorífica que se transmitía a través del aire y que chocaba contra su piel.

 **-¡Final Light: Prisma Glow Explosion!-**

Diciendo el nombre de su hechizo más poderoso, Usoka bajo sus manos lo cual provoco que la colosal esfera de luz color arcoíris que flotaba sobre él, comenzara a descender a gran velocidad justamente hacia el espacio en el suelo entre Marcus y Usoka. En el momento en que aquella esfera arcoíris hizo contacto con el suelo, comenzó a levantarse una brillante luz que cubrió al ciego Marcus que no podía ver que estaba pasando y también a Usoka, que sonreía con gran placer.

Y de un segundo a otro, esa luz, los dos magos, y una gran porción de aquella zona fueron cubiertas completamente por la gran explosión de energía en forma de pisar que había tomado la gran esfera de color arcoíris. Esa gran energía siguió extendiendo tanto de ancho como de profundidad y altura. La explosión de brillosa energía arcoíris cubrió algunos edificios de la zona convirtiéndolos en polvo y se enterraba más y más en el suelo, desintegrándolo al mismo tiempo.

Esa gigantesca luz arcoíris en forma de un ancho pilar presentaba una altura tan alta que lograba llegar casi a la misma altura del artificial cielo que iluminaba a la verdadera y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit. Y su luminosidad era tanta que atraía la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban caminando por diferentes zonas de la ciudad, las cuales también podían sentir la gran calidez que liberaba esa misma luz y rosaba sus pieles.

Algunas de las personas que tenían sus miradas fijadas en esa gran y brillante luz arcoíris eran el grupo de jóvenes magos conformado por Ryos, Sonia, Ur y Pantherlily, los cuales habían terminado por fin de acabar con todas las marionetas mágicas que los habían atacado y el suelo a sus pies ahora se encontraba repleta pedazos de ellas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntaba Sonia observando la gigantesca luz y mientras que pisaba la cabeza de una de las marionetas que quedaban en el suelo.

-¿Luz Arcoíris?- Sugirió Ur observando también la luz.

-Puedo sentir un gran poder mágico proviniendo de esa luz. Tal vez sea el resultado de una batalla. ¿Deberíamos ir a revisar?- Preguntaba Lily mientras regresaba a su pequeña forma y colgaba su espalda en su espalda.

-Vamos. Podríamos terminar encontrando a alguien fuerte- Dijo Ryos mostrando una sonrisa de emoción que mostraba sus afilados dientes y mientras el destrozaba con su mano el cráneo de una de las destruidas marionetas.

Ese grupo comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección en la en que provenía esa brillante luz, sin saber que hacia ellos se dirigía el grupo conformado por Leo, Raine, Macbeth, Sophia, Lisa, Sorano, Lector y Frosch, los cuales también podía ver esa brillante luz arcoíris pero que aun así no se detenían. Otra de las personas en la ciudad que vio esa brillante luz fue la fiel mano derecha del líder grupo llamado Unique Oracion, que estaba en busca de la fuente de poder de Hea.

-Esa luz arcoíris…si no me equivoco, creo que es la magia de Usoka. Espero que este cumpliendo bien el deseo de Calm-sama de eliminar a los intrusos- Pensaba Hana mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Mientras esa chica pelipurpura seguía corriendo por las calles siguiendo las indicaciones de la pequeña lacrima en su mano, había una persona más que observaba ese gran pilar de luz arcoíris. Esa persona era una joven de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul, ojos marrones y llena de múltiples heridas. Esa joven caminaba tan difícilmente por las calles de la ciudad que incluso tenía que apoyarse de las paredes de los edificios.

-Luz… ¿Sera el tipo molesto de antes? Se encontrara luchando contra alguien molesto para el si decidió usar tal cantidad de poder mágico. ¿Quién será? ¿Quién estará luchando contra ese tipo?- Se preguntaba Alicia mientras observaba esa brillante luz con gran seriedad.

De regreso en la zona de la ciudad en donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, el gran pilar de luz arcoíris poco a poco comenzó a reducir su tamaño para eventualmente desaparecer. En esa zona, una gran porción del piso había pasado a convertirse en un extenso y profundo cráter de tierra que no tenía nada en su interior. Pero por encima de ese cráter se podía ver como algunos escombros de los edificios que habían sido destruidos permanecían en el aire y a una gran altura, pero no eran solamente los escombros.

Entre esos escombros que descendían desde una gran altura sobre el cráter, se podía apreciar cómo se encontraba también descendiendo un joven de cabellos marrones, ojos marrones y que además estaba lleno de múltiples heridas pero que aún estaba consciente y mostrando una sonrisa con gran placer mientras su mirada estaba fijada a unos metros en frente de él. Aparte del joven y de los múltiples escombros, había otra cosa que había en medio del aire, y eso era una gran cortina de humo provocada por la explosión que poco a poco se hacía más pequeña mientras descendía y que era en lo que el miembro de Unique Oracion tenía fijada su mirada.

-Ese humo…-Pensaba Usoka mientras descendía-…Ahí es donde debe estar el maldito mocoso de rayos. Incluso si sobrevivio al impacto directo de mi hechizo más poderoso y sin poder moverse o estar consiente. Pero incluso si lo está, ya no podrá hacerme nada ya que sin el suelo lleno de su electricidad no podrá detectarme. Si, estando en medio del aire, yo tengo la ventaja. Solamente necesito unos cuantos segundos para reunir el suficiente poder mágico para crear una bala de luz que atraviese su corazón de una vez por todas. ¡Esta es sin dudia mi victo…!-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Usoka comenzó a sentir algo extraño en sí mismo. El pelimarron podía sentir como los movimientos de sus piernas estaban algo limitados, así que decidió bajar la mirada solamente para sorprenderse. El miembro de Unique Oracion abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver como en la planta de sus dos pies habían simplemente pegadas lo que parecían ser un muy delgados, casi invisibles, hilos de color negro que provenían de aquella nube de humo que estaba en frente de él, en medio del aire y en descendencia.

-Q-¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Hilos…negros?- Preguntaba Usoka con impresión.

-Son sombras…por si te preguntas que son-

La voz masculina provoco que Usoka abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e ira y los fijo nuevamente en dirección hacia la cortina de humo que estaba a punto de desaparecer por la rápida descensión de ambos. Cuando la cortina de humo desapareció por completo se pudo observar como ahí se encontraba el ciego y sordo pero consiente Marcus que poseía una expresión muy seria, pero que lucía un poco diferentes de antes. Usoka se sorprendió al ver como algunas zonas de la piel de su enemigo ahora se habían visto cubiertas por lo que parecían ser unas escamas negras y liberaban una sombría energía.

Además de que en ambas manos del mago de Fairy Tail se presentaba una extraña pero tangible energía mágica que se movía de una forma muy versátil. De la energía sombría que había Marcus poseía en su mano derecha se podía apreciar que era de ahí de donde los hilos de color negro que estaban pegados a los pies de Usoka provenían.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Ese tipo ha cambiado completamente! ¡Parece un monstruo!- Exclamo Usoka con sorpresa al ver el nuevo aspecto de su enemigo.

-Modo Dragón de Sombras Eléctricas- Hablo Marcus estando en el aire- Con este modo fue muy fácil volverme intangible y no recibir tanto daño por parte de tu ataque. Además, tú estabas tan furioso conmigo que ni siquiera notaste cuando conecte tu sombra con mi magia. Ahora no importa si no puedo verte, oírte, olerte o sentir tu poder mágico. Mi siguiente ataque será guiado totalmente hacia el final de ese hilo de sombras, en otras palabras, será dirigido hacia ti. Tú perdiste-

-¡Este maldito desgraciado…lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio!- Exclamo Usoka con gran sorpresa.

De repente, las sombras que se mantenían en la mano derecha de Marcus, las cuales eran las que estaban al cuerpo en descenso de Usoka a varios metros en frente de él, comenzaron a cambiar de forma ya que estaban tomando una apariencia sólida, alargada y algo puntiaguda, muy parecido al aspecto de una flecha. Mientras que las sombras en la mano izquierda de Marcus, también comenzaron a cambiar a una forma más alargada muy parecida a la de un arco.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo me rindo! ¡Te diré dónde está tu amiga…así que detente!- Gritaba Usoka muy asustado pero luego recordó algo importante-¡Demonios, este tipo todavía no puede oírme!-

-¡Esta flecha formada por una sombra electrificada brilla mucho más que tu asquerosa luz contaminada!- Exclamo Marcus seriamente.

Tras gritar aquellas palabras que expresaban toda su ira y determinación, el ciego joven albino acomodo perfectamente el arco y flecha hechos de sombra y los apunto la dirección que guiaba el hilo de sombras que estaba pegado al cuerpo de Usoka. Pero en el momento en que Marcus la flecha de sombras en el arco del mismo elemento, esta comenzó a liberar unos fuertes relámpagos.

 **-¡Raieiryu no Shin Ya!-**

El mago de Fairy Tail soltó la cuerda de su arco de sombras y disparo hacia su enemigo la afilada flecha hecha del mismo elemento. La flecha de sombras fue disparada con una destructiva velocidad en la dirección en la que guiaba esa cuerda de sombras, en otras palabras, hacia Usoka, el cual solo podía demostrar su miedo ya que ya no le quedaba suficiente poder mágico para establecer una defensa y como estaba en medio del aire, no podía moverse de su posición. Al final, la flecha termino enterrándose en el hombro derecho del miembro de Unique Oracion, causando que se liberaba una gran cantidad de sangre de este y que también gritara con mucho dolor, pero eso no fue todo.

La flecha de sombras enterrada en el cuerpo de mago de luz repentinamente libero unos potentes relámpagos que cubrieron por completo a Usoka, que sintió aún más dolor de lo que ya sentía. Los relámpagos que liberaba esa flecha eran tan grandes y potentes que alcanzaban el suelo del cráter, al que los dos magos todavía no llegaban, e incluso se alzaban hasta el artificial cielo de la ciudad de los Nirvit.

Al igual que con la explosión arcoíris de antes, todos las personas que estaban en la subterránea ciudad podían observar esos colosales relámpagos que alcanzaban el cielo que iluminaba la ciudad. Una de esas personas, era la herida joven maga de cabello escarlata con un mechón azul y ojos marrones de antes, la cual al ver los agitados y poderosos relámpagos al principio se sorprendió pero después mostro una expresión mucho más cálida.

-¿Relámpagos?...Ya veo…Ya te encargaste, ¿Verdad, Marcus?- Murmuro Alicia con una sonrisa.

En el campo de batalla, los gigantescos relámpagos así como la flecha negra que lastimaban el cuerpo del miembro Unique Oracion al final se desvanecieron, pero sus efectos seguían ahí. Todo el cuerpo de Usoka presentaba una gran cantidad de quemaduras sin mencionar el gran agujero que le había dejado la flecha en el hombro. Luego de unos segundos después, tanto el herido Usoka como el ciego y sordo Marcus, que ya se había desecho de su modo de sombras, cayeron al fondo del cráter finalmente.

Debido a que todavía no podía ver ni oír, estando de nuevo en contacto con la tierra, Marcus comenzó a transmitir electricidad a través del suelo en el cráter y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Usoka a algunos metros en frente de él. El joven albino podía sentir que su enemigo todavía seguía vivo, pero no se movía para nada.

-No se mueve…y sin duda pude sentir como mi ataque se activó… ¿Lo abre derrotado de una vez por todas? Maldición, ser ciego y sordo es realmente problemático- Pensaba Marcus mientras trataba de levantarse.

Pero de repente, a través de la electricidad en el suelo, Marcus pudo sentir como su enemigo tirado en el suelo, chasqueo los dedos. Pero en ese mismo momento, el mago de rayo pudo sentir y escuchar como el sonido de una leve explosión ocurría cerca de sus oídos.

-Q… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una explosión? ¿Qué rayos hiciste, bas…?...Espera un momento, ¿Una explosión? ¿Recupere el oído?- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

-E-Esto…es un pequeño regalo por haberme…vencido, además de que ya me estaba cansando de hablar sin que nadie escuchara mis bellas…palabras. Pero tú vista…la dejare tal como está, maldito. Ese es un pequeño desquite…- Dijo Usoka con mucha dificultad debido a sus heridas.

-Con el oído me basta. Ahora, bastardo…Me dirás donde esta Alicia- Dijo Marcus seriamente poniéndose de pie.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? Sí que estas todo prendado por esa chica, chico…pero está bien, te lo diré de manera honesta-Hablo Usoka con una leve sonrisa- No sé dónde se la llevo Hen con exactitud, pero sé que están por algún lugar del norte de la ciudad, pero no puedo asegurarte que esa chica sigue viva. Hen es más fuerte que yo. Puede que ya haya acabado con esa Titania o como se llame-

-Eso no me preocupa. Alicia es más fuerte que yo. Seguramente ya derroto a tu compañero- Comento el joven albino seriamente.

-¿En serio? Eso significa que los miembros de Fairy Tail, aunque sean mocosos, son monstruos. Pero eso…no importa para nada- Murmuro el pelimarron calmadamente.

-Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntaba el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-La razón por la que te devolví el oído no fue para hablarte de tu amada, sino para advertirte-Hablo el mago de luz- Hen, yo y una mujer llamada Mushi, somos fuertes…pero somos los débiles de nuestro grupo. Los más fuertes sin duda son una chica llamada Hana, un chico llamado Ikari y otro llamado Yoku. Aunque derroten a Hen y Mushi y a mí, ustedes no podrán vencer a esos tres. E incluso si lo hacen, todos nosotros todavía no nos acercamos al poder de Calm-sama. El sin duda…no es humano, y por esa razón…es el que traerá la paz a este mundo. Ustedes no podrán derrotarlo-

-Ya he oído frases como esas varias veces y te diré lo mismo que en las situaciones anteriores en donde se presentó esa frase…No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a buscar a mi amiga- Dijo Marcus dirigiendo su ciega mirada hacia el lado norte de la ciudad.

-¿Y vas a dejarme aquí? Yo podría escaparme, chico de rayo- Decía Usoka con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, no podrías. Tus heridas no te dejaran moverte durante algunos días. Yo volveré dentro de poco y te hare decirme todo acerca de los planes de tu grupo- Exclamo Marcus con seriedad para después comenzar.

Usando la electricidad a través del suelo para poder guiarse, Marcus comenzó a caminar para poder salir del cráter en donde se encontraba el y su inmovible y derrotado enemigo. Luego de un rato, el ciego mago de Fairy Tail se alejó de la zona y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado norte de la ciudad en donde supuestamente se encontraba su querida compañera. Mientras que el mago de Unique Oracion, herido y sin poder mover nada más que sus dedos, solo pudo quedarse tirado en el profundo cráter.

Pero unos minutos después, Usoka pudo observar algo sorprendido como una persona había entrado al cráter en el que él se encontraba tirado. El joven de cabello marrón noto como esa persona que caminaba hacia su dirección, era un misterioso ser que estaba cubierto por una larga capa negra y una capucha del mismo color. Ese encapuchado misterioso se terminó posicionando justamente al lado del herido Usoka.

-¿Eh? ¿Podrías decirme quien es us…?-

Antes de poder terminar esa frase, Usoka se quedó totalmente mudo y adolorido al sentir como su estómago fue atravesado por la mano derecha de ese misterioso ser que también era la persona que había asesinado sin piedad al joven caballero de Unique Oracion. Al igual que con Hen, Usoka sentía un incalculable dolor mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se convertía en un montón de huesos que no tenía nada más aparte de su ropa rasgada.

Luego, ese hombre encapuchado solamente se levantó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para poder salir del profundo cráter.

-Con esto ya tengo el poder de tres, pero todavía me falta-Hablo ese hombre-Posiblemente, Hana e Ikari no vayan a perder fácilmente o muy pronto contra los intrusos, así que no podre obtener su poder mágico durante un rato. Mushi seguramente huira antes de ser derrotada, así que ella también está fuera de discusión. Creo que me conformare con el poder que tengo ahora y regresare con el-

Después de decir esas palabras, ese hombre encapuchado solamente se dedicó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad de los Nirvit sin un destino claro. Mientras tanto, en otra de las zonas de la amplia ciudad, se encontraban dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que poseían demoniacos genes en sus cuerpos y que acaban de librarse de todas las marionetas mágicas que ya llevaban un buen rato molestándolos.

-¿Esto es todo? Maldición, estos juguetes ni siquiera sirvieron como calentamiento- Dijo Tsuna quejoso pateando los restos de una destruida marioneta de gran tamaño tirado en el suelo.

-Eso dices, pero te veías muy entretenidos mientras las hacías pedazos- Comento Serena entre leves risas.

-Es que estaba aburrido- Contesto el pelirosa.

-Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, Tsuna, ¿No notaste como hace unos minutos atrás una gigantesca luz arcoíris y grandes rayos destacaban del centro de la ciudad? ¿No crees que alguien estará luchando por ahí?- Preguntaba la demonio de los libros de Zeref un poco preocupada.

-¿En serio? No lo note para nada- Respondió Tsuna con ignorancia.

-¿No notaste algo tan grande y destacable como eso? No puedo creerlo. La destrucción de esas marionetas tomo toda su atención…más bien, si me lo creo viniendo de este chico- Pensó la pelinegra con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Pero si es un lugar de donde vienen rayos, seguramente se trata de un lugar en donde esta Marcus- Sugirió Tsuna jugando a la pelota con las cabezas de algunas marionetas.

-Yo también lo pensé. ¿Deberíamos ir? Puede que esté en problemas- Pregunataba Serena con preocupación.

-Tratándose de Marcus, lo dudo. Pero seguramente está luchando contra alguien muy fuerte. Quiero ir a ver…pero también quiero seguir yendo a ese genial castillo de oro en el centro de la ciudad. Demonios, ¿Qué debería hacer? Esta es una decisión difícil- Decía el mago de fuego indeciso.

-Yo te daré la respuesta. Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte ya que no los dejare-

Cuando escucharon esa misteriosa voz femenina resonando por toda la zona en donde estaban, Tsuna y Serena colocaron una seria expresión y de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas en la dirección de donde habían provenido esas palabras. Los dos seres con genes demoniacos podían observar como poco a poco en un callejón entre dos edificios se podía apreciar una sombra que se acercaba más y más a esa zona.

-¿Quién es?- Se preguntaba Tsuna listo para luchar.

La chica demonio y el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación terminaron viendo con algo de sorpresa y seriedad como de ese callejón termino saliendo una bella joven como de su edad que poseía un largo cabello amarrado por una cinta morada en forma de una cola de caballo y de un bello color purpura claro que tambien poseía un broche en forma de flor a un lado; Sus ojos eran de color rojo y presentaban una gran tranquilidad casi al nivel de inexpresividad y sus vestimentas estaban basadas en un suéter negro de mangas largas y un cuello un poco alto, junto con unos jeans un poco ajustados de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos de color marrón.

Al ver la apariencia y expresión de la persona que se había presentado en esa zona, la demonio de los libros de Zeref se sorprendio de una gran manera.

-Ya lo suponía…pero esperaba que tu no estuvieras aquí, Serena Axel de Fairy Tail- Dijo la inexpresiva joven.

-¿Qué? T-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?...Hana-

… _De nuevo…en un lugar que no esperaban…se encuentran…_

 **Continuara…**


	50. Nuevo Dios

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 11/50: ¡Nuevo Dios!**

Después de haber llegado a la subterránea, antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit y separarse en varios grupos por ella, tras un tiempo, los jóvenes magos comenzaron a ser emboscados y atacados por varias trampas mágicas que posiblemente servían como un sistema de seguridad para la ciudad, pero eso era un problema menor para los magos. El verdadero peligro radicaba en las demas personas que estaban en la ciudad.

Algunos miembros del grupo autodenominado, Unique Oracion, comenzaron a aparecer por distintas zonas de la ciudad y emboscaron a algunos de los jóvenes magos que los buscaban. Mientras Alicia había derrotado al miembro de Unique Oracion, Hen, que la había confundido con su madre, Marcus por otra parte, termino enfrentándose a Usoka.

La batalla fue algo difícil para el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación debido a tantos ataques engañosos por parte de su enemigo, pero eventualmente, el joven albino logro triunfar. Pero luego de que esa batalla terminara, en otra parte, Tsuna y Serena se terminaron con una persona que no esperaban.

En una de las zonas de la amplia ciudad de los Nirvit, se encontraban dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que poseían demoniacos genes en sus cuerpos y que acaban de librarse de todas las marionetas mágicas que ya llevaban un buen rato molestándolos.

-¿Esto es todo? Maldición, estos juguetes ni siquiera sirvieron como calentamiento- Dijo Tsuna quejoso pateando los restos de una destruida marioneta de gran tamaño tirado en el suelo.

-Eso dices, pero te veías muy entretenidos mientras las hacías pedazos- Comento Serena entre leves risas.

-Es que estaba aburrido- Contesto el pelirosa.

-Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, Tsuna, ¿No notaste como hace unos minutos atrás una gigantesca luz arcoíris y grandes rayos destacaban del centro de la ciudad? ¿No crees que alguien estará luchando por ahí?- Preguntaba la demonio de los libros de Zeref un poco preocupada.

-¿En serio? No lo note para nada- Respondió Tsuna con ignorancia.

-¿No notaste algo tan grande y destacable como eso? No puedo creerlo. La destrucción de esas marionetas tomo toda su atención…más bien, si me lo creo viniendo de este chico- Pensó la pelinegra con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Pero si es un lugar de donde vienen rayos, seguramente se trata de un lugar en donde esta Marcus- Sugirió Tsuna jugando a la pelota con las cabezas de algunas marionetas.

-Yo también lo pensé. ¿Deberíamos ir? Puede que esté en problemas- Pregunataba Serena con preocupación.

-Tratándose de Marcus, lo dudo. Pero seguramente está luchando contra alguien muy fuerte. Quiero ir a ver…pero también quiero seguir yendo a ese genial castillo de oro en el centro de la ciudad. Demonios, ¿Qué debería hacer? Esta es una decisión difícil- Decía el mago de fuego indeciso.

-Yo te daré la respuesta. Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte ya que no los dejare-

Cuando escucharon esa misteriosa voz femenina resonando por toda la zona en donde estaban, Tsuna y Serena colocaron una seria expresión y de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas en la dirección de donde habían provenido esas palabras. Los dos seres con genes demoniacos podían observar como poco a poco en un callejón entre dos edificios se podía apreciar una sombra que se acercaba más y más a esa zona.

-¿Quién es?- Se preguntaba Tsuna listo para luchar.

La chica demonio y el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación terminaron viendo con algo de sorpresa y seriedad como de ese callejón termino saliendo una bella joven como de su edad que poseía un largo cabello amarrado por una cinta morada en forma de una cola de caballo y de un bello color purpura claro que también poseía un broche en forma de flor a un lado; Sus ojos eran de color rojo y presentaban una gran tranquilidad casi al nivel de inexpresividad y sus vestimentas estaban basadas en un suéter negro de mangas largas y un cuello un poco alto, junto con unos jeans un poco ajustados de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos de color marrón.

Al ver la apariencia y expresión de la persona que se había presentado en esa zona, la demonio de los libros de Zeref se sorprendió de una gran manera.

-Ya lo suponía…pero esperaba que tu no estuvieras aquí, Serena Axel de Fairy Tail- Dijo la inexpresiva joven.

-¿Qué? T-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?...Hana- Reacciono Serena con gran sorpresa.

Tan solo con ver como el rostro y apariencia de esa persona que había salido del callejón era las mismas que las que poseían la agradable y un poco extraña chica que se había encontrado antes en un pacífico pueblo, Serena estaba realmente sorprendida. Mientras que Hana no parecía mostrar ninguna expresividad a pesar de encontrarse en la misma situación con Serena. Y el único hombre que se encontraba en esa zona, sin duda estaba confundido al ver la reacción de su compañera.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Serena? ¿Conoces a esta chica?- Preguntaba Tsuna con confusión.

-S-Sí. Cuando las chicas y yo estábamos en el pueblo nos encontramos con esta chica que trataba de causar problemas con un montón de delincuentes. Nosotros la ayudamos y yo hable un poco con ella. Su nombre es Hana- Explico Serena todavía demasiado sorprendida.

-"Causar un problemas" y "Nosotras la ayudamos", son explicaciones muy distintas a las que yo recuerdo, Serena. Si recuerdo perfectamente como yo estaba a darle una merecida lección a un montón de idiotas y luego tus amigos y tú se metieron sin permiso. Sin duda eran unas entrometidas- Dijo Hana inexpresivamente-

-Aún sigue con lo mismo…- Pensó Serena con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-No entendí muy bien esa explicación, pero en fin, ustedes se conoces, ¿Verdad? ¿Son amigas?- Pregunto Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Amiga? No sé si puedo llamar así a una chica con la que solo hable unos minutos en un baño termal…aunque debo admitir, que a pesar de que fue una charla corta, fue realmente agradable. A parte de mi señor, ella es la primera persona con la me gusto hablar- Dijo Hana sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Ya veo. Pero entonces si te gusta hablar con ella, significa que si son amigas- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una gran sonrisa y sorprendiendo un poco a la pelipurpura.

-Este chico…- Pensó Hana con respecto al pelirosa.

-Es cierto que nuestra charla fue corta, pero a mí también me gustó mucho hablar contigo. Yo tengo considero una nueva amiga. Pero dejando eso de lado por un momento…En serio, ¿Qué haces aquí, Hana? Tu…una persona normal no debería estar en un lugar como este- Preguntaba Serena seriamente.

-¿Te perdiste?- Pregunto el pelirosa sorprendiendo a su compañera.

-¿Cómo rayos una persona va perderse en una ciudad que se encuentra miles de metros bajo tierra?- Pensaba Serena ante la ignorancia de su compañero.

-No. No estoy perdida- Contesto Hana seriamente.

-Y además ella que contesta a una pregunta como esa… ¡¿Es que ninguno de los dos se fija en dónde estamos?!- Pensaba la pelinegra sorprendida para después decir- Hana, te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que tu estas en esta ciudad?-

-No importa cuántas veces preguntes, tú ya deberías saber la respuesta, Serena. A parte de tu grupo de amigos, solo hay otra clase de personas que podrían encontrarse en la ciudad de los Nirvit- Contesto Hana finalmente.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere, Serena?- Preguntaba Tsuna al notar la nueva expresión que poseía su compañera.

Al escuchar las palabras que había dicho su supuesta amiga, la demonio de los libros de Zeref puso una mirada seria, crujió un poco los dientes y algunas gotas de sudor surgían de sus poros debido al gran nerviosismo que sentía al rehusarse al aceptar la verdad que estaba en frente de ella. Pero al final, Serena sabía que palabras tenía que decir para librarse de ese nerviosismo.

-Hana…Tu… ¿Eres parte del grupo de criminales que atacaron la prisión del consejo mágico?- Pregunto Serena con gran seriedad, sorprendiendo a Tsuna a su lado.

-Más que un grupo de criminales…somos aquellos que hacen lo necesario para salvar el mundo, pero como nos llamen me da igual…Si. Yo formo parte de ese grupo- Contesto la inexpresiva chica pelipurpura sorprendiendo a los dos magos de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que dijiste?!- Reacciono Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

-N-No puede ser…Es una mentira, ¿Verdad? ¡Es una mentira que una persona como tu forma parte de un grupo de criminales, ¿Verdad, Hana?!- Gritaba Serena con los ojos lagrimales.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Serena? ¿Por qué están increíble que yo forme parte de un grupo como ese?- Preguntaba Hana todavía inexpresiva.

-La primera vez que te vi…pude saberlo…-Hablo Serena-…La forma en que mirabas esas pequeñas flores en el suelo…eran los ojos de alguien que se preocupaba por la vida. Eran los ojos de alguien que quería proteger la vida, no matarla. Es cierto que eras un poco hostil contra otras personas, pero aun así no parecía que querías matarlos. Cuando vi tus ojos…me recordaron mucho a los ojos de la gente de gremio-

-Serena…- Murmuro Tsuna un poco sorprendida ante la reacción de su compañera.

-Tú tienes razón, Serena. Yo quería…yo quiero proteger la frágiles vidas que se encuentran en este mundo. Los miles de millones de plantas que no pueden defenderse a sí mismas y los animales e insectos que solamente viven por instinto, sin poder evitarlo. Vidas que no pueden hacer otra más que las cosas que sus cuerpos están programadas a hacer desde el momento de su nacimiento- Contesto Hana al fin mostrando un poco de emoción en su mirada de ojos rojos.

-¡Por esa misma razón, Hana, no puedo creer que seas parte de este grupo de criminales en especial! ¡¿Tú sabes lo que ellos quieren hacer?! ¡¿Tú sabes las cosas que robaron de la prisión del consejo mágico?!- Exclamaba la chica demonio ferozmente.

-Si. Lo sé. Nosotros nos llevamos los pergaminos que indicaban la ubicación de esta ciudad en donde se encuentra el arma más poderosa de los Nirvit. Aquella arma que podría aniquilar toda la vida en tan solo un instante- Respondió la pelipurpura seriamente.

-Si tú ya sabes eso… ¡¿Por qué rayos los sigues ayudando?! ¡¿Por qué eres parte de un grupo que quiere aniquilar toda la vida en la tierra?!- Seguía gritando la chica demonio.

-Te equivocas-Hablo Hana- Nosotros no queremos eliminar la vida en la tierra. Queremos salvarla eliminando al mayor enemigo que la tierra haya tenido desde el momento de su creación…La humanidad-

-¿Qué? -¿Quieren eliminar…a la humanidad?- Repitió Serena con gran impresión.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo rayos que quieren decir que van salvar la tierra eliminando a la humanidad?! ¡Sería lo mismo que acabar con la tierra!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran furia.

-Nuevamente, se equivocan- Hablo Hana seriamente- La tierra es un gran ser viviente. Un ser viviente que creo más vida dentro de su interior. Las plantas, animales, insectos son como los hijos de la tierra. Pero como todo ser viviente, la tierra también es propensa a amenazas y enfermedades. Otro ser viviente llamado Dios, enfermo a la tierra creando en su interior una asquerosa amenaza llamada humanidad. Esa humanidad comenzó a dañar a la tierra creciendo, provocando guerras, batallas entre ellos, matando a los demás seres vivientes, dañando las cosas que mantenían viva a la tierra y quien sabe que más. Para salvar a la tierra tenemos que eliminar su enfermedad y el arma de los Nirvit es la medicina que cumplirá ese cometido-

-No te excuses detrás de lindas palabras… ¡Ustedes no son más que idiotas que quieren causar el asesinato masivo de miles de personas inocentes! ¡Son simples asesinos!- Exclamo Tsuna apretando con furia sus puños.

-Simples asesinos…Puede que lo seamos. Pero a veces para una gran proeza se tienen que tomar decisiones difíciles. Esta es la decisión que mis compañeros y yo decidimos seguir junto con Calm-sama- Respondió la miembro de Unique Oracion con un inexpresivo rostro.

-¿Calm?- Reacciono Tsuna confuso.

-Hana, ¿En serio estas creyendo las palabras que salen de tu boca? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que tú misma dijiste? Una vida es una vida. Entiendo que los odies, pero la humanidad sigue siendo no solo es una…sino miles…millones de vidas. ¿En serio esas dispuesta a matar a cada una de ellas? ¿Tu? ¿La chica que estaba dispuesta a proteger unas indefensas flores?- Decía Serena sin poder creérselo.

-No es que quiera, Serena, es debo hacerlo. Si hubiera otra forma de salvar a la tierra, por supuesto que lo tomaría, pero no hay ninguna otra forma. Mientras la humanidad siga causando cosas terribles como guerras, batallas, daños a la naturaleza, matanza de miles de especies e incapacidad de llegar a la paz, su eliminación es necesaria para la supervivencia de la tierra y de los demás seres que viven en ella- Exclamo Hana seriamente.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo ahora?! ¡No hay guerras, no hay batallas, la tierra está en paz!- Exclamo el Dragon Slayer furiosamente.

-Que no haya una guerra no significa que haya paz- Comento la inexpresiva chica pelipurpura.

-¡Hay paz, Hana! ¡Desde hace tiempo hay paz en la tierra! ¡Si ustedes activan el arma de los Nirvit, no la habrá!- Grito la pelinegra intensamente.

-Ustedes confunden la paz con la tranquilidad. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana. Pero los humanos eventualmente crearan una amenaza que los destruya a ellos, las demás especies y a las misma tierra. Ya estuvieron muy cerca de hacerlo en la Guerra Mágica de hace 20 años y también hace seis meses, en la batalla contra Acnologia- Dijo Hana sorprendiendo nuevamente a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Tu… ¿Sabes sobre esa batalla?- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

-Si-Hablo la pelipurpura- Mi grupo estuvo investigando seriamente sobre cada vez que este mundo estuvo a punto de ser destruido. En realidad, nos sorprende cuantas veces Fairy Tail pude detener esas amenazas. Y aunque sus intentos son increíbles, no importa a cuantos enemigos derroten, no podrán salvar a la tierra hasta que entienden que ustedes son parte del problema. La magia, las armas, los magos y los gremios son también grandes amenazas para la tierra ya que ellos causan las guerras y batallas. No importa lo que digan, para la salvación de la tierra, Hea es necesaria-

-¿Hea?- Dijo Tsuna con confusión.

-Es el nombre del arma más fuerte de los Nirvit. En su lenguaje significa "Paz". El nombre perfecto para el objeto que salvara este mundo y los débiles seres vivientes que viven en el- Respondió Hana con seriedad en su mirada.

-Que tu sepas eso…significa que… ¿Ya encontraron el arma?- Preguntaba Serena impactada.

-Si. La encontramos hace tiempo…creo que hace cerca de un mes desde que encontramos la ciudad de los Nirvit- Respondió la maga de plantas.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no la han usado? Aunque no es que me moleste- Dijo Tsuna seriamente.

-Por desgracia para nosotros, Hea había estado mucho tiempo inactiva y se necesitó algo de tiempo para hacerla funcionar. Pero incluso así, todavía nos falta una pieza para hacerla funcionar…hablando de eso, creo que ya he perdido demasiado tiempo hablando con ustedes. Es hora de cumplir el deber que me hizo venir aquí- Informo la seria miembro de Unique Oracion.

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras, la bella joven de largo cabello purpura metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. El primer movimiento de esa chica que se confirmó que era su enemiga, provoco que los dos magos de Fairy Tail rápidamente tomaran distancia y se colocaron en posición de lucha. El pelirosa cubrió sus puños de un intenso fuego y la pelinegra tomo entre sus manos su bastón de platino.

-Por favor, cálmense. No es nada peligroso- Dijo Hana inexpresivamente.

La miembro de Unique Oracion termino sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña lacrima de color verde, la cual sorprendió y confundió tanto a Tsuna como a Serena en el momento en que la vieron.

-¿Una lacrima?- Dijo Tsuna con confusión.

-¿Para qué será?- Se preguntaba Serena en el mismo estado.

Con esa pequeña lacrima en su mano derecha, la inexpresiva chica la apunto en dirección a los dos magos de Fairy Tail que se vieron aumentado en confusión y sorpresa al ver los actos de su enemiga. Hana primero apunto esa lacrima en la dirección y lado en donde estaba el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, y cuando lo hizo, repentinamente la lacrima comenzó a liberar un fuerte destello parpadeante de color amarillo.

Con ver ese destello más fuerte de lo común en la lacrima que Yoku le había dado para la localización de la fuerte de poder mágico de Hea mientras le apuntaba al joven de cabello rosa, Hana afilo solamente un poco su mirada de ojos rojos.

-La lacrima está reaccionando...-Pensaba Hana ¿Ese chico será la fuente de poder mágico para Hea? ¿O será…?-

Con mucho cuidado, Hana paso a apuntar la lacrima en dirección a la otra maga de Fairy Tail ahí presente y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió en gran medida. La lacrima verde que poseía un parpadeante destello más fuerte que antes de repente dejo de parpadear y mostro un permanente destello dorado que era tan fuerte que obligo a Hana a entrecerrar los ojos. Después de unos pocos segundos, esa destellante lacrima término explotando en simples trozos de cristal, lo cual sorprendió a los tres magos ahí presente.

-¡Se ha roto!- Grito Tsuna al ver lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Para qué habrá sacado esa lacrima tan extraña?- Preguntaba la chica demonio confusa.

-Quien sabe, pero estaba apuntando hacia ti cuando comenzó a brillar como faro loco. ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes ningún daño o malestar?- Preguntaba Tsuna seriamente preocupado.

-No, estoy perfectamente. Pero, ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?- Se preguntaba Serena muy preocupada mientras sujetaba su bastón.

La inexpresiva maga controladora de plantas y de parte de Unique Oracion estaba totalmente asombrada con lo que había pasado. Ella no podía apartar su mirada de ojos rojos de la palma de su mano derecha, la cual estaba llena de algunos diminutos cortes provocados por la reciente explosión de la lacrima.

-N-No puedo creerlo-Pensaba Hana-…La lacrima exploto…sufrió una sobrecarga al detectar una fuente…demasiado pura… de ese extraño poder mágico…Esto lo aclara todo completamente…la fuerte de poder mágico para que Hea se activó…la llave para cumplir los deseos de Calm-sama… ¡Eres tú, Serena Axel de Fairy Tail!-

De repente, los dos magos de Fairy Tail regresaron a sus posiciones de lucha cuando lograron sentir con sus altos sentidos una aplastante presencia. Tanto Tsuna como Serena, sorprendidos, fijaron sus miradas en joven de largo cabello purpura que antes lucia tan inexpresiva y que ahora poseía una mirada que irradiaba un gran deseo asesino y que iba apuntada totalmente a la demonio de los libros de Zeref ahí presente.

-Parece que ahora si tiene ánimos para luchar, por mi bien. ¡Estoy más que encendido!- Exclamo el feroz Tsuna aumento el tamaño de las llamas en sus puños.

-Hana… ¡No tenemos que hacer esto! ¡Todavía no es tarde para que cambies tu forma de pensar! ¡Yo no quiero luchar contra ti!- Grito Serena apuntando su bastón de platino hacia la pelipurpura.

-En eso concuerdo, Serena-Hablo Hana con una leve sonrisa-Aparte de Calm-sama y de algunos de mis compañeros, eres la primera persona con la que me siento muy cómoda hablando y conviviendo. Tal como dijo ese chico con el cabello rosa…creo que somos amigas. Por esa razón te diré lo mismo. Todavía no es tarde para que cambies tu forma de pensar-

-¿Qué? ¿A…que te refieres con eso?- Reacciono la pelinegra algo confusa y muy asombrada.

-Ven a mi lado, Serena. Contigo de nuestra parte seguramente lograremos salvar al mundo- Dijo Hana calmadamente mientras extendía su mano hacia adelante en forma de dar la mano.

Ante esas palabras que la chica de cabello purpura, ojos rojos e inexpresivo rostro había dicho, los dos magos de Fairy Tail nuevamente se sorprendieron de una manera tan grande que habían sido liberados de sus posiciones para combatir.

-Q-¿Qué has dicho?... ¿Q-Quieres…que me una a su grupo?- Reacciono Serena totalmente impactada.

-Si. Eso quiero. Si estas totalmente de acuerdo con nuestra causa de salvar este mundo de la humanidad, seguramente Calm-sama no tendrá ningún problema en aceptarte como parte de nuestro grupo. Además que tú eres una parte muy importante para nuestros planes, así que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo sin dar resistencia- Dijo Hana amigablemente.

-¡Maldita, ¿Qué rayos le estas diciendo a Serena?!- Exclamaba Tsuna con furia.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando tan de repente, Hana? ¿Y a que te refieres con que soy una parte importante en sus planes? ¡Explícate!- Ordeno Serena seriamente.

-Como quieras. Hacerte entender tu propósito puede que haga más fácil que quieras venir a nuestro lado. Para empezar, ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que todavía nos hacía falta una pieza para hacer funcionar a Hea?- Pregunto Hana seriamente.

-Si. Lo recuerdo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- Contesto la preocupada pelinegra.

-Resulta que la pieza que nos hace falta que Hea funcione es una gran fuente de poder mágico-Hablo Hana- Pero esa fuente no solamente tiene que ser grande, en realidad, cualquier poder mágico de un mago arriba del procedió sirve para que Hea funcione, pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que la fuente que necesitamos es uno realmente extraño que no se encuentra en seres normales, ni siquiera el poder de mi líder es compatible. Por esa razón, un compañero mío hizo una lacrima que detectara ese extraño poder mágico que Hea necesita, para que yo pudiera ir a buscarlo-

-¿Una lacrima?...Espera un momento…Esa lacrima no será la misma que…- Murmuraba la pelinegra recordando lo que paso anteriormente.

-Sí, es la misma que exploto hace unos momentos. Ella hizo eso porque había detectado un poder mágico que concordaba perfectamente con Hea y que era totalmente puro y poderoso, en otras palabras, exploto cuando la apunte hacia ti, Serena- Dijo Hana con gran seriedad.

Ante esa nueva revelación, los dos magos de Fairy Tail nuevamente se sorprendieron de una gran manera en especial Serena que se había enterado recientemente que poseía una relación misteriosa con una arma antigua que podría acabar con la vida en la tierra en tan solo un instante.

-Espera un momento…Eso significa...- Murmuraba Tsuna con gran impresión.

-… ¿Qué yo soy…la fuente de poder para Hea?- Dijo Serena sin poder creérselo.

-Eso es correcto. Créanme, yo tampoco me esperaba que la chica con la que me encontré por casualidad seria la llave para que todos los deseos de Calm-sama se cumplieran. Pero eso en realidad fue algo bueno. Ahora puedo convencerte que vengas a nuestro lado sin tener que usar la violencia- Dijo Hana mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿"Convencerme"? Debes estar bromeando, Hana. ¡¿Crees que puedes convencerme para que yo ponga voluntariamente en funcionamiento algo que acabaría con la vida de todos los humanos de este planeta?! ¡¿Qué acabaría con la vida de mis amigos?!- Reacciono Serena furiosamente.

-¡Lo creo!-Exclamo Hana sorprendiendo a los dos magos de Fairy Tail- Tu misma me dijiste que tu antes odiabas al ser humano. Un sentimiento como ese no puede desaparecer tan fácilmente. Seguramente tu vista hacia el ser humano estaba llena de muros de mentiras, pero yo los destruiré por ti. ¡Date cuenta, Serena! ¡Los humanos son seres que no debieron existir en esta clase de mundo! ¡Son seres que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos! ¡Tú no deberías estar con ellos!-

-¡Ya te dije que te equivocas! ¡Ciertamente yo odie a los humanos, pero ya no los odio! ¡Es cierto que un sentimiento como ese no desaparece fácilmente, y te aseguro que para que desapareciera no fue fácil! ¡Rin…Tsuna…todos mis compañeros del gremio y más personas se esforzaron para que yo cambiara…para que me volviera su amiga! ¡Yo no pienso traicionarlos!- Exclamo Serena provocando que el pelirosa a su lado mostrara una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es estupidez, Serena! ¡Tú no puedes confiar en los humanos, ellos en algún momento se traicionaran por sus propios intereses! ¡Eso es una certeza!- Grito Hana con furia.

-¡Ellos no lo harán, esa es una verdadera certeza! ¡Pero en todo caso, Hana, ¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos?! ¡Entiendo que les tengas rencor porque algunos no respetan otras formas de vida, pero no todos son así! ¡Yo te lo dije, en toda raza hay buenos y malos!- Grito Serena intensamente.

-Te equivocas de nuevo, Serena…-Hablo Hana comenzando a volver a su inexpresividad- No todas las razas son así. Las plantas, animales e insectos…ellos dañan a otros, pero no pueden evitarlo, es su naturaleza, es la forma en que fueron creados. Pero la humanidad es diferente de todos esos seres. La humanidad fue bendecida con la habilidad de la decisión. Ellos pueden hacer una cosa o la otra, hacer algo bueno o algo malo…pero siempre por alguna razón…siempre escogen lo malo. Escogen dañar a otros seres y a veces disfrutan dañándose a ellos mismo. La humanidad es la raza llena de únicamente malos-

-Hana…- Dijo Serena al ver la seriedad con la que la chica decía esa seriedad.

-No puedo creer que digas tales estupideces con tanta seriedad. Pero tengo curiosidad… ¡¿Cómo es que a llegaste pensar así?! ¡¿Cómo es que una humana llego a pensar tan mal de la humanidad a pesar de que tú y también tus compañeros son humanos?!- Preguntaba Tsuna seriamente.

-No me compares a mi o a mi grupo contigo, muchacho. Nosotros no somos iguales a ti o a los demás humanos creados por dios. A nosotros nos creó Calm-sama con el único propósito de ser sus fieles sirvientes para poder salvar este mundo. Somos humanos creados por Calm-sama- Exclamo Hana seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fueron creados…?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, Hana?!- Preguntaba la demonio de los libros de Zeref impactada.

-Yo-Hablo Hana seriamente-…no…todos mis compañeros no somos humanos como los demás. Calm-sama…nuestro líder, él es el que quiere salvar al mundo de la humanidad, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, pero tampoco podía confiar en los demás humanos para que lo ayudaran…así que decidió crear unos seres totalmente fieles para que lo ayudaran. Siguiendo las fórmulas para crear demonios dejadas en los antiguos libros del mago oscuro más poderoso, Zeref y modificándolas un poco…Calm-sama logro crear humanos-

Esa nueva revelación nuevamente por parte de la inexpresiva miembro de Unique Oracion, sorprendió de nuevo a los dos seres con genes demoniacos dentro de sus cuerpos y que tenían una relación muy cercana con el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos.

-¡¿Siguiendo las fórmulas para crear demonios de Zeref…esa persona llamada…Calm…creo humanos?!- Repetía Serena con gran sorpresa.

-Eso es. Hace cinco meses, Calm-sama tan solo a su primer intento logro crearme a mí y a mis cinco hermanos para que les sirviéramos. Nuestro único propósito es salvar este mundo de la humanidad junto con Calm-sama. Y cuando ese deseo se cumpla, Calm-sama creara muchos más humanos…millones para que en vez de dañarla, protejan a la tierra…para que la traigan a una calma eterna. Si, Calm-sama será el nuevo dios de este mundo. Sera su salvador- Dijo Hana mostrando una pequeña muestra de felicidad en su mirada.

-Ese tipo…Calm…- Pensó Tsuna apretando sus puños.

-Fueron creados con un solo propósito…Al igual que Zeref me creo a mí y a los demás Etherias solamente para participáramos en la gran guerra mágica como sus soldados…Esta chica y yo en serio nos parecemos…Puede que si no me hubiera encontrado con Rin y el gremio, Red Serpent…yo sería muy parecida a ella ahora- Pensó Serena con algo de preocupación.

-¿Y tú, Serena?- Dijo Hana de repente.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena confundida.

-Quiero saber que eres tú. Cuando te dije que fue creada tu reacciono fue algo extraña…como si recordaras algo. Además quiero saber porque tu poder mágico es diferente al de los humanos creados por dios. ¿Podrías decirme que eres tu exactamente, Serena?- Pregunto Hana mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Yo…-Comenzó a Hablar Serena con sus labios un poco temblorosos-…Yo soy demonio…Un demonio creado por Zeref-

Ahora fue Hana quien abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al escuchar esa clase de revelación por parte de su enemiga y amiga. Pero luego de unos segundos, la joven de largo cabello purpura y ojos rojos volvió a clásica expresión de inexpresividad tras un leve suspiro.

-¿Un demonio…de los libros de Zeref? ¿Te refieres a aquellos demonios que fueron creados por el mago oscuro…Zeref? ¿Tu?- Reacciono Hana con gran sorpresa a pesar de su inexpresividad.

-Si. Yo fui uno de los demonios creados por Zeref para que participaran en la gran guerra mágica de hace 20 años. Pero por alguna razón, luego de la guerra, mi cuerpo sufrió una extraña mutación y termine transformándome en un demonio que luce y crece como un humano normal- Respondió Serena seriamente mientras desconocía que fue el mismo Zeref quien fue responsable de su transformación.

-Eso sin duda no me lo esperaba, pero ahora todo comienza a tener sentido entre la relación entre Hea y tú, Serena- Comento la pelipurpura.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Serena confusa.

-Hay rumores…-Comenzó a hablar la maga de plantas- no, más bien, hechos que dicen que Zeref ayudo a los Nirvit a construir el ancestral arma, Hea, pero los Nirvit descubrieron que el mago oscuro solamente quería usar Hea para eliminar los humanos al igual que nosotros, así que lo sacaron de proyecto y los expulsaron de la ciudad. Como en esos tiempos al mago oscuro no le gustaba mucho la violencia, decidió obedecer las peticiones de los Nirvit sin resistencia. Pero que Hea solo pueda funcionar con el poder mágico que posee uno de sus demonios significa que Zeref siempre tuvo la intención de utilizar Hea, pero es posible que debido a la ocultación de la ciudad de los Nirvit, el jamás haya sido capaz de llevar a cabo sus planes…bueno, es solo una teoría sin importancia. Pero esta nueva información sin duda es favorable para mí-

-¿Qué? ¿Favorable?- Repitió la chica demonio con aun más confusión.

-Eso es correcto. Sabiendo que tú no eres humana, creo que he querido fortalecer mi amistad contigo. Ambas lucimos como humanas, pero no lo somos y ambas poseemos odio por ellos, en serio nos parecemos. Entonces, Serena, ¿Podrías reconsiderar mi oferta de unirte a nuestro a mi grupo y a ayudarnos a salvar este mundo?- Dijo Hana extendiendo su mano hacia adelante como si estuviera saludando.

-Ya te lo dije, Hana, yo…-

Antes de que la chica con genes demoniacos pudiera terminar su respuesta, tanto ella como la joven miembro de Unique Oracion se quedaron un poco asombradas al ver como el joven de puntiagudo cabello rosado que estaba ahí presente y que se había mantenido callado un rato de repente, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro, se puso por delante de la demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-Serena, no ira a ninguna parte. Y tú tampoco…Hana- Dijo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

-¿Tsuna?- Nombro Serena sorprendida.

-¿M harías el favor de quitarte del camino, humano? Esta es una conversación que no te concierne- Dijo Hana con una gran ferocidad en su tranquila mirada.

-¿Tratas de llevarte a mi compañera de mi gremio y dices que esta conversación no me concierne? No digas estupideces. No pienso dejar que alejas a Serena de mí…Del lado de Fairy Tail- Exclamo el serio Dragon Slayer.

-Tsuna…- Susurro Serena un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué no piensas permitir que la aleje de su lado? Clásico de la raza humana. Siendo tan posesivos sobre algo que no les pertenece. Es otra cosa que por la cual los odio. Pero quieras o no, yo pienso llevarme a Serena conmigo- Respondió la seria pelipurpura.

-Y quieras o no, yo no pienso permitirlo. Además, no solamente a Serena, no pienso dejar que tú te marches, Hana. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una fiera sonrisa.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué yo tendría que hablar con un asqueroso ser como tú?- Preguntaba Hana es un molesto tono pero con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Porque yo quiero hablarte sobre esa persona a la que tú le llamas líder…Calm o como sea que se llame- Respondió el pelirosa con seriedad en su mirada de ojos marrones.

-¿Qué? ¿Sobre Calm-sama? Más vale que cuides tu boca, maldito. Si te atreves a decir algo malo sobre Calm-sama, no dudare en asesinarte- Dijo Hana con gran hostilidad en su roja mirada.

-Te enojas con tan solo escuchar que alguien hable mal de su nombre…se ve que a ese tipo le tienes un gran aprecio y respeto, pero Hana…esa persona que tanto admiras…¡No es más que un farsante! ¡No creas en sus mentiras!- Exclamo intensamente el Dragon Slayer de repente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Hana con gran sorpresa e ira.

-¡La personalidad de Hana cambio totalmente! ¡¿Qué estas tratando de hacer, Tsuna?!- Pensaba Serena también con gran sorpresa.

-¡Tu… ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que Calm-sama es un farsante?! ¡Tú ni siquiera lo conoces, maldito!- Grito Hana con rabia.

-Por la forma en que hablas de él, ciento que ya lo conociera…-Hablo Tsuna calmadamente- Ese tal Calm, me hace recordar al enemigo más temible que jamás me haya enfrentado y al mismo tiempo el más despreciable. Ese enemigo poseía unos fieles subordinados…compañeros que harían cualquier cosa por él. Pero todos sus compañeros, el término consiguiéndolos diciéndoles mentiras asquerosas, haciéndolos vivir llenos de odio para y convenciéndolos que sus malditos ideales eran los correctos. Al final, cada uno de sus subordinados fue muriendo uno por uno por magias que él les enseño, y ni siquiera le importo. Incluso el mismo mato a uno de sus subordinados…a mi amigo con sus propias manos sin importarle…-

-Él está hablando de Rin y de los demás miembros de Seven Satan- Pensó la pelinegra ahí presente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo que apretaba sus puños con frustración.

-… ¡Ese Calm les está haciendo lo mism tus compañeros! ¡Por eso te digo que no te dejes engañar, Hana!- Grito fieramente el mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa?! ¡Calm-sama nos creó, nos dio una vida! ¡Él no nos engaña! ¡Él nos enseñó la verdad sobre los humanos creados por dios, sobre como dañaban este bello mundo, y nuestro odio nació ahí!- Grito Hana furiosa.

-¡Ya te dije que eso es mentira! ¡Ese tipo no hizo más que enseñarles su propia visión del ser humano y los contamino con su propio odio hacia el para poder controlarlos! ¡Y para evitar que lo siga haciendo, cuando vea a ese tipo, yo lo calcina…!-

Pero antes de que el joven de cabello rosa y una seria y afilada mirada de ojos marrones pudiera continuar aquella oración, él pudo sentir perfectamente como la zona de su abdomen recibió de lleno un gran y repentino impacto que no solamente le hizo escupir algunas gotas de sangre, sino que además lo mando a volar hacia atrás con una increíble velocidad y fuerza para que luego atravesara dolorosamente un total de cinco edificios que decoraban la zona uno tras otro para que al final, el Dragon Slayer se detuviera al estrellarse con un edificio que al momento del impacto se volvió un montón de escombros que cayeron sobre él y levantaron una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor.

La demonio de los libros de Zeref ahí presente estaba demasiado sorprendida porque apenas había visto lo que había pasado, pero sin duda estaba consiente que el mago de fuego ya no estaba a su lado sino que estaba bajo un montón de sucios escombros a varios metros detrás de ella, y con rapidez dirigió su mirada hacia su dirección.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena preocupada para luego dirigir nuevamente su mirada en la dirección en donde se encontraba Hana para ver que había pasado, pero término viendo algo que la sorprendió- ¿Qué…es eso?-

Serena observo como en la dirección en donde miraba, del suelo, que ahora se encontraba levemente fragmentado, había surgido lo que parecía la elástica raíz de un árbol que además poseía un gran tamaño y parecía moverse por sí sola, y que posiblemente había sido lo que golpeo a Tsuna repentinamente. Pero al lado de esa enorme raíz en movimiento, se encontraba Hana que no se había movido de su posición, pero que ahora poseía su mano derecha apuntaba en la misma dirección en donde estaba antes Tsuna, y que además, su mirada aparte de demostrar una gran inexpresividad al mismo tiempo demostraba una gran frialdad y hostilidad que hizo que Serena sintiera un escalofrió subiendo por su espalda.

-Una cosa es decir cosas falsas sobre Calm-sama, y otra cosa es tratar de amenazarlo. Ese castigo te ensañara a jamás nunca tratar de ensuciar el nombre del nuevo dios de este mundo, humano- Dijo Hana con gran hostilidad.

-¿Una rama? Hana…tu… ¿Puedes usar magia?- Reacciono Serena muy sorprendida.

-Si-Hablo Hana de regreso a su clásica inexpresividad- Por deseos de Calm-sama y por míos propios, yo aprendí esta magia perdida, Arca del Gran Árbol. Esta magia me permite controlar las plantas y ser uno con ellos…pero más que controlarlos, a mi gusta pensar que esta magia me permite usar mi cuerpo para darle a la tierra una oportunidad de defenderse a sí misma. Es una magia maravillosa. Pero ya hablamos suficiente de mí, te lo preguntare una vez más, Serena y espero que me des una respuesta. ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?-

Nuevamente ante esa pregunta dicha por una persona que consideraba una nueva amiga, Serena dudaba si tenía que responder. Pero luego, la pelinegra cerró sus ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos presentando en ellos una gran seriedad que se veía también presentada en sus manos que apretaban con gran firmeza el bastón de platino entre ellos.

-No- Contesto Serena firmemente.

-¿No?- Repitió Hana con confusión.

-Eso es correcto. Lo siento, Hana, pero no pienso unirme a un grupo que solamente usa la "de salvar al mundo" para realizar un asesinato masivo. No importa cuántas veces preguntes, mi respuesta siempre será "No".- Dijo la pelinegra seriamente mientras apuntaba su bastón hacia la pelipurpura a algunos metros en frente de ella.

-Ya veo. Respeto tu decisión, pero es lamentable. Yo en serio quería que fuéramos buenas amigas…pero sobre todo, no quería usar la violencia contigo…pero parece que no tengo opción…- Dijo Hana bajando un poco la mirada.

De repente, más la enorme raíz que había surgido del suelo ya presente, habían surgido desde el suelo alrededor de Hana otras siete enormes raíces de árbol que podían moverse agitadamente. Todas esas ocho raíces se agitaban como si fueran tentáculos vivientes y todas estaban siendo controladas por la inexpresiva miembro de Unique Oracion a la que tenían rodeaba, y a la cual la maga de Fairy Tail observaba con gran impresión.

-¡Hay más de esas raíces…!- Pensó Serena estando atenta a lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-…Ya te lo dije, Serena. Quieras o no, yo tengo que llevarte conmigo. Tu eres la fuente de poder para Hea…Tu eres la llave para que el deseo de Calm-sama se cumpla. ¡Vendrás conmigo incluso si es la fuerza!- Exclamo Hana con gran seriedad.

Luego de exclamar tales palabras, la joven de largo y bello cabello purpura dirigió su mano derecha en la dirección en donde se encontraba la demonio de los libros de Zeref. Eso provoco que las ocho raíces de gran tamaño que Hana había invocado, comenzaran a estirarse de gran manera hacia Serena y con una temible velocidad. Al ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia ella, la pelinegra se preparó para usar el poder de su maldición a través de su bastón, pero antes de que lo hiciera, algo sorpréndete paso.

-¡Y como yo te dije, quieras o no, yo no pienso permitir que te lleves a Serena o que tú te vayas! ¡Incluso si tengo que hacerlo a la fuerza!-

Cuando esas determinadas palabras dichas con una voz masculina resonaron por toda la zona sorprendiendo tanto a Serena como a Hana, repentinamente un gran muro de ardientes llamas se levantó por los alrededores de la demonio de los libros de Zeref. Al ver la gran marea de llamas a la que sus colosales raíces se dirigían, Hana de inmediato las obligo a que detuvieran su avanzar y luego a hacerlas regresar a su posición original.

Después de eso, la maga de Unique Oracion observo como tras unos segundos ese gran muro de un candente fuego comenzó a extinguirse por sí mismo y pudo ver como en su interior todavía se encontraba seria Serena pero que ahora, nuevamente a su lado se encontraba el serio y determinado joven de puntiagudo cabello rosa y afilada mirada de ojos marrones que apenas poseía algunos raspones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El…está vivo?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Un solo golpe de mis raíces tiene la fuerza necesaria para partir a una persona a la mitad, pero este tipo solo tienes unos pocos raspones! ¡Lo sabía, ese muchacho no es alguien normal, tengo que tener cuidado!- Pensó Hana algo molesta pero sin demostrarlo.

La pelipurpura procedió a apretar su puño derecha con gran fuerza. Tal acción provoco que a las ocho grandes raíces que ya estaban rodeándola se sumaran un gran número de esas mismas raíces. Eran tantas raíces de gran tamaño y que se agitaban como tentáculos que los dos magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes no podían contarlas, pero por supuesto, eso no afecto sus ganas de luchar. Tsuna rodeo sus puños con un ardiente fuego mientras que Serena sujeto con firmeza su bastón de platino que comenzaba a ser rodeado por las llamas rosadas de su maldición.

-Parece que será un poco difícil hacer entrar en razón a tu amiga testadura, Serena, pero eso no significa que nos rendiremos en hacerla entrar a razón. Con palabras o con golpes. ¡Vamos, Serena!- Exclamo Tsuna mientras sonreía con emoción.

-¡Sí!- Contesto la seria Serena mientras en realidad pensaba- Hana…tanto tu magia como tus sentimientos son fuertes, muy fuertes, yo puedo notarlo. Es posible que seas la más oponente más fuerte a la que nos hayamos enfrentado desde lo ocurrido hace seis meses…Es posible que yo termine usando "Eso"…No…No puedo pensar así. Yo me prometí a mí misma solo hacer uso de esa habilidad cuando de verdad ya no haya esperanza… ¡Yo y Tsuna ganaremos!-

La determinación que poseían el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, la demonio de los libros de Zeref y la humana creada por Calm que poseía una magia perdida estaba a punto de dar inicio a la batalla que decidiría si el arma más poderosa de los Nirvit, Hea podría activarse.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En el último piso lleno de calabozos, cosas de un laboratorio, y una enorme lacrima conectada tanto al techo como al piso de la habitación, del gran castillo de oro que estaba en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvit que era el lugar donde se ocultaban los demás miembros de Unique Oracion, se encontraba de pie un cierto joven de cabello rubio y unos ojos de zorro color amarillo y que estaba usando sus manos para apretar los botones de un panel hecho de energía flotante que estaba en frente de unas pantallas hechas de la misma energía y que estaban mostrando el funcionamiento de lo que parecían ser armas.

Ese joven rubio que lucía un poco frustrado mientras apretaba los botones de aquel panel mágico era el llamado Yoku de Unique Oracion y que se encontraba controlando el funcionamiento de las varias trampas mágicas que se posicionaban en diferentes zonas de la ciudad y que habían estado atacando a los distintos magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooh y del consejo mágico tiempo atrás.

-Esto es difícil de creer-Decía Yoku- Esos magos intrusos han destruido el ochenta y siete por ciento de las trampas que había en la ciudad. Sin duda no son gente normal para poder destruir las armas hechas por una civilización tan lista. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Voy hacia allá a ayudar o debería usar la última trampa que está bajo la ciudad? Pero Hana todavía no ha traído la fuente de Hea así que no es muy buena idea y esa trampa no puede activarse a través del panel mágico-

Pero el joven rubio dejo de pensar palabras en su cabeza cuando observo que por la gran puerta principal de la habitación paso un serio y tranquilo hombre de más o menos largo cabello de color plateado, calmados ojos negros y que vestía con un largo abrigo con colores militares y un alto cuello lleno de algunas plumas. Ese hombre conocido como el líder del grupo autodenominado Unique Oracion camino hacia adelante hasta posicionarse en frente de Yoku que todavía poseía esos paneles y pantallas de energía mágica en frente de él.

-Calm-sama, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Preguntaba Yoku al ver a su líder.

-Solamente he venido a ver qué haces, Yoku. Dime, ¿Qué son esas cosas que flotan en frente de ti?- Preguntaba Calm tan serio como siempre.

-Por favor, no se preocupe. No es nada malo. Estos paneles y pantallas mágicas son lo que uso para controlar las trampas dentro de la ciudad de los Nirvit. Las estoy usando para atacar a los magos intrusos y ayudar un poco a nuestros compañeros- Respondió Yoku mostrando una fingida sonrisa.

-Entiendo. Buen trabajo. Pero mas importante, ¿Y Hana? ¿Todavía no ha llegado con la fuente de poder para Hea?- Preguntaba el peliplateado en un tono más serio.

-No, todavía no y eso es extraño. Conociendo a Hana-chan, ella debió llegar hacia la posición de la fuente hace mucho tiempo, me pregunto porque no habrá regresado. Tal vez se encontró con algún inconveniente- Sugirió Yoku dudoso.

-Ya veo- Dijo Calm muy tranquilo.

Luego de decir esas dos palabras, el líder de Unique Oracion solamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta para retirarse. Pero mientras su líder se alejaba, el joven rubio ahí presente noto algo extraño en su comportamiento que siempre era tranquilo.

-¿Are? Calm-sama, ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?- Dijo Yoku con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Calm deteniendo su avanzar hacia la puerta y girando su cabeza en donde hacia encontraba Yoku.

-Usted… ¿Vino a saber si la fuente de poder mágico para Hea había llegado o fue para saber si Hana-chan ya había llegado? ¿Cuál de las dos?- Pregunto el joven rubio con gran interés.

Ante la pregunta hecha por su subordinado de poca confianza, Calm no dijo ni una sola palabra, volvió a girar la cabeza en vista hacia la puerta y se dedicó a seguir caminando hacia adelante hasta que salió de la habitación. Cuando su líder se fue, Yoku hizo desaparecer las pantallas y panales de energía mágico para después meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y mostrar una sonrisa.

-He notado algo interesado. Parece que nuestro siempre tranquilo Calm-sama ha desarrollado alguna clase de apego a su fiel mano derecha, Hana-chan. Esta información si...-

-…Sin duda nos será útil en el futuro, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Are?- Reacciono Yoku ante esa voz masculina que término su frase por él.

El joven de rubio cabello y ojos de zorro amarillo volteo la mirada hacia el lado derecho de la habitación y logro observar como de una de las esquinas de ese lado, salió de las sombras un ser que vestía completamente con una larga túnica de color negro y que tapaba su rostro con una capucha del mismo color. Ese ser encapuchado era el mismo hombre misterioso que había matado a Hen y Usoka, dejando nada más sus huesos y ropas.

-¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Vaya, me sorprendiste de verdad! ¡No me di cuenta que estabas ahí!- Dijo Yoku con emoción al ver al encapuchado.

-Ese es el punto de tener entradas secretas, ¿Verdad? Pero en serio, me sorprendí a ver a Calm-sama aquí. Si hubiera sabido que yo estaba aquí, hubiéramos tenido varios problemas. Por eso te dije que teníamos que tener una forma de comunicarnos- Dijo el encapuchado quejoso.

-Lo siento, lo siento. La próxima vez te daré una lacrima de comunicación. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué conseguiste?- Pregunto el rubio interesado.

-Logre conseguir el poder mágico que poseían los órganos, carne y células de Hen y Usoka. Además de eso, me termine encontrado con el gusano-virus que insertaste dentro de Jiemma y me lo comí. Así que poseo el poder mágico de Hen, Usoka y Jiemma dentro de mi cuerpo- Explico en el encapuchado en un serio tono.

-¿En serio? ¿Conseguiste el poder de tres? Estoy sorprendido que hayas conseguido el poder de tres al mismo tiempo. Sé que eres fuerte, pero no puedo creer que hayas vencido a Hen-kun y Usoka-kun en tan poco tiempo y sin tener heridas- Comento Yoku impresionado levemente.

-En realidad, yo no tuve que hacer nada. Un par de magos de Fairy Tail fueron quienes los derrotaron, yo solamente di el golpe final cuando ellos ya no pudieron moverse- Dijo el ser misterioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Hen-kun y Usoka-kun…perdieron? Eso también me sorprende. Aunque no son tan fuertes como Hana-chan, Ikari-kun o yo, Hen y Usoka no son débiles. Me sorprende que unos simples intrusos los hayan derrotado. Creo que significa que el consejo mágico no envió débiles a capturarnos. Bueno, no importa. ¿Y qué hay de los Mushi-chan, Ikari-kun o los demás intrusos? ¿No pudiste conseguir ninguno de sus poderes?- Pregunto Yoku curioso.

-Por desgracia, no. No logre localizar a Mushi por ninguna parte, yo no podía luchar con Ikari sin llamar mucho la atención y como los magos comenzaban a reunirse, no era muy sabio ir por ellos. Tendrás que estar satisfecho con el poder de tres- Explico el ser encapuchado.

-Sí, sí, ya entiendo. Bueno, mejor acabemos con esto rápido antes de que Calm-sama venga de nuevo. Por cierto, quítate esa capucha. Te la di para que ocultaras tu identidad en el exterior, pero aquí dentro me pones nervioso, quítatela- Dijo Yoku quejoso.

-Sí, ya entiendo. En serio…- Dijo el ser misterioso.

El ser vestido completamente de negro, levanto su brazo derecho y lo coloco por encima de su capucha para hacerla bajar, y revelar su rostro. Ese ser misterioso resulto ser un joven hombre que poseía te joven de cuerpo bien ejercitado pero un poco delgado que poseía una edad entre 18 y 22 años de edad. Ese hombre tenía un pelo corto y rubio que se pega hacia fuera y "ojos de zorro" amarillos, en otras palabras, su apariencia y voz eran totalmente iguales al joven que estaba en frente de él.

-…No puedo creer que tú y yo seamos la misma persona. Eres muy molesto, original- Dijo el Yoku vestido con una capa negra.

-Ya deja de quejarte y levanta tu mano- Ordeno Yoku algo molesto.

-Sí, original- Respondió el otro Yoku que parecía muy tranquilo.

Los dos jóvenes rubios con ojos amarillos de zorro procedieron a levantar sus respectivas manos derechos y pegaron las palmas de ambas. En ese momento, una densa aura de color rojo sangriento rodeo por completo el cuerpo del Yoku que poseía una larga capa negra, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese mismo Yoku termino transformándose en un montón de sangre roja que flotaba y brillaba mágicamente en frente del Yoku que quedaba.

Esa misma sangre brillante y flotante, luego comenzó a entrar, como si fuera aspirada, dentro de un pequeño agujero que estaba posicionado en el meñique de la mano derecha de Yoku. Toda esa sangre termino entrando en el diminuto agujero en el meñique de Yoku, que luego simplemente desapareció. Después de que había absorbido toda esa sangre, Yoku apretó sus dos puños con severa fuerza y sonreía mientras su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por una sangrienta aura roja.

-¡Que maravilloso!-Hablo Yoku complacido-¡Mi poder ha aumentado de una manera tan increíble que ni siquiera yo me lo creo! Aunque nuestras personalidades son diferentes, debo reconocer que mi clon de sangre hizo un excelente trabajo. No solamente el poder de Hen y Usoka, puedo sentir también el poder de demonio de Jiemma fluyendo por mi sangre. Pero a pesar de este poder…todavía no le llego ni a los talones a Calm-sama. Todavía me falta absorber mucho más poder por absorber. Bien… ¿Quién será el siguiente que absorberé? ¿Unos de mis compañeros o uno de los intrusos? Me muero de ganas por sabes-

… _Un enemigo para ambos lados…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, Fanfickers.**

 **Hemos llegado al episodio 50(¡Banzai! Interno jaja) Para serles sincero me sorprendo a mi mismo. Cuando inicie esta historia pensé que seria algo corta, pero miren ahora, voy por 50 y todavía falta otro arco. En fin, espero que disfruten el episodio a pesar de que solo hablan. La acción lo dejare para el otro episodio.**

 **Matane**


	51. Etherias Completo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 12/51: ¡Etherias Completo!**

Estando en la subterránea y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, el grupo de jóvenes magos no solamente comenzó a tener problemas con las múltiples tramas que había ahí, sino también que ellos buscaban por petición del consejo, que se ocultaba en esa misma ciudad para la activación de una legendaria y peligrosa arma llamada Hea y que se había autodenominado, Unique Oracion.

Separados en varios grupos por distintas y lejanas zonas de la ciudad, los jóvenes magos comenzaron a encarnizar feroces combates contra las problemáticas trampas de la ciudad, antiguos enemigos y los fuertes miembros de Unique Oracion. Aunque salieron muy heridos en el proceso, algunos jóvenes ya habían logrado derrotar a algunos miembros de Unique Oracion, que luego fueron asesinados por un misterioso ser.

Pero actualmente, Tsuna y Serena terminaron encontrándose cara a cara con otra miembro de Unique Oracion llamada Hana, que era la misma chica inexpresiva que Serena había conocido antes. Hana había ido a esa zona para encontrar la fuente de poder mágico para Hea, la cual resulto sorpresivamente la demonio de los Zeref, Serena, la cual tras rechazar la oferta de ir al lado de Hana y su grupo, junto con Tsuna, estaba a punto de empezar un frenético combate contra su nueva amiga.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa?! ¡Calm-sama nos creó, nos dio una vida! ¡Él no nos engaña! ¡Él nos enseñó la verdad sobre los humanos creados por dios, sobre como dañaban este bello mundo, y nuestro odio nació ahí!- Grito Hana furiosa.

-¡Ya te dije que eso es mentira! ¡Ese tipo no hizo más que enseñarles su propia visión del ser humano y los contamino con su propio odio hacia el para poder controlarlos! ¡Y para evitar que lo siga haciendo, cuando vea a ese tipo, yo lo calcina…!-

Pero antes de que el joven de cabello rosa y una seria y afilada mirada de ojos marrones pudiera continuar aquella oración, él pudo sentir perfectamente como la zona de su abdomen recibió de lleno un gran y repentino impacto que no solamente le hizo escupir algunas gotas de sangre, sino que además lo mando a volar hacia atrás con una increíble velocidad y fuerza para que luego atravesara dolorosamente un total de cinco edificios que decoraban la zona uno tras otro para que al final, el Dragon Slayer se detuviera al estrellarse con un edificio que al momento del impacto se volvió un montón de escombros que cayeron sobre él y levantaron una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor.

La demonio de los libros de Zeref ahí presente estaba demasiado sorprendida porque apenas había visto lo que había pasado, pero sin duda estaba consiente que el mago de fuego ya no estaba a su lado sino que estaba bajo un montón de sucios escombros a varios metros detrás de ella, y con rapidez dirigió su mirada hacia su dirección.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena preocupada para luego dirigir nuevamente su mirada en la dirección en donde se encontraba Hana para ver qué había pasado, pero término viendo algo que la sorprendió- ¿Qué…es eso?-

Serena observo como en la dirección en donde miraba, del suelo, que ahora se encontraba levemente fragmentado, había surgido lo que parecía la elástica raíz de un árbol que además poseía un gran tamaño y parecía moverse por sí sola, y que posiblemente había sido lo que golpeo a Tsuna repentinamente. Pero al lado de esa enorme raíz en movimiento, se encontraba Hana que no se había movido de su posición, pero que ahora poseía su mano derecha apuntaba en la misma dirección en donde estaba antes Tsuna, y que además, su mirada aparte de demostrar una gran inexpresividad al mismo tiempo demostraba una gran frialdad y hostilidad que hizo que Serena sintiera un escalofrió subiendo por su espalda.

-Una cosa es decir cosas falsas sobre Calm-sama, y otra cosa es tratar de amenazarlo. Ese castigo te ensañara a jamás nunca tratar de ensuciar el nombre del nuevo dios de este mundo, humano- Dijo Hana con gran hostilidad.

-¿Una rama? Hana…tu… ¿Puedes usar magia?- Reacciono Serena muy sorprendida.

-Si-Hablo Hana de regreso a su clásica inexpresividad- Por deseos de Calm-sama y por míos propios, yo aprendí esta magia perdida, Arca del Gran Árbol. Esta magia me permite controlar las plantas y ser uno con ellos…pero más que controlarlos, a mi gusta pensar que esta magia me permite usar mi cuerpo para darle a la tierra una oportunidad de defenderse a sí misma. Es una magia maravillosa. Pero ya hablamos suficiente de mí, te lo preguntare una vez más, Serena y espero que me des una respuesta. ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?-

Nuevamente ante esa pregunta dicha por una persona que consideraba una nueva amiga, Serena dudaba si tenía que responder. Pero luego, la pelinegra cerró sus ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos presentando en ellos una gran seriedad que se veía también presentada en sus manos que apretaban con gran firmeza el bastón de platino entre ellos.

-No- Contesto Serena firmemente.

-¿No?- Repitió Hana con confusión.

-Eso es correcto. Lo siento, Hana, pero no pienso unirme a un grupo que solamente usa la "de salvar al mundo" para realizar un asesinato masivo. No importa cuántas veces preguntes, mi respuesta siempre será "No".- Dijo la pelinegra seriamente mientras apuntaba su bastón hacia la pelipurpura a algunos metros en frente de ella.

-Ya veo. Respeto tu decisión, pero es lamentable. Yo en serio quería que fuéramos buenas amigas…pero sobre todo, no quería usar la violencia contigo…pero parece que no tengo opción…- Dijo Hana bajando un poco la mirada.

De repente, más la enorme raíz que había surgido del suelo ya presente, habían surgido desde el suelo alrededor de Hana otras siete enormes raíces de árbol que podían moverse agitadamente. Todas esas ocho raíces se agitaban como si fueran tentáculos vivientes y todas estaban siendo controladas por la inexpresiva miembro de Unique Oracion a la que tenían rodeaba, y a la cual la maga de Fairy Tail observaba con gran impresión.

-¡Hay más de esas raíces…!- Pensó Serena estando atenta a lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-…Ya te lo dije, Serena. Quieras o no, yo tengo que llevarte conmigo. Tu eres la fuente de poder para Hea…Tu eres la llave para que el deseo de Calm-sama se cumpla. ¡Vendrás conmigo incluso si es la fuerza!- Exclamo Hana con gran seriedad.

Luego de exclamar tales palabras, la joven de largo y bello cabello purpura dirigió su mano derecha en la dirección en donde se encontraba la demonio de los libros de Zeref. Eso provoco que las ocho raíces de gran tamaño que Hana había invocado, comenzaran a estirarse de gran manera hacia Serena y con una temible velocidad. Al ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia ella, la pelinegra se preparó para usar el poder de su maldición a través de su bastón, pero antes de que lo hiciera, algo sorpréndete paso.

-¡Y como yo te dije, quieras o no, yo no pienso permitir que te lleves a Serena o que tú te vayas! ¡Incluso si tengo que hacerlo a la fuerza!-

Cuando esas determinadas palabras dichas con una voz masculina resonaron por toda la zona sorprendiendo tanto a Serena como a Hana, repentinamente un gran muro de ardientes llamas se levantó por los alrededores de la demonio de los libros de Zeref. Al ver la gran marea de llamas a la que sus colosales raíces se dirigían, Hana de inmediato las obligo a que detuvieran su avanzar y luego a hacerlas regresar a su posición original.

Después de eso, la maga de Unique Oracion observo como tras unos segundos ese gran muro de un candente fuego comenzó a extinguirse por sí mismo y pudo ver como en su interior todavía se encontraba seria Serena pero que ahora, nuevamente a su lado se encontraba el serio y determinado joven de puntiagudo cabello rosa y afilada mirada de ojos marrones que apenas poseía algunos raspones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El…está vivo?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Un solo golpe de mis raíces tiene la fuerza necesaria para partir a una persona a la mitad, pero este tipo solo tienes unos pocos raspones! ¡Lo sabía, ese muchacho no es alguien normal, tengo que tener cuidado!- Pensó Hana algo molesta pero sin demostrarlo.

La pelipurpura procedió a apretar su puño derecha con gran fuerza. Tal acción provoco que a las ocho grandes raíces que ya estaban rodeándola se sumaran un gran número de esas mismas raíces. Eran tantas raíces de gran tamaño y que se agitaban como tentáculos que los dos magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes no podían contarlas, pero por supuesto, eso no afecto sus ganas de luchar. Tsuna rodeo sus puños con un ardiente fuego mientras que Serena sujeto con firmeza su bastón de platino que comenzaba a ser rodeado por las llamas rosadas de su maldición.

-Parece que será un poco difícil hacer entrar en razón a tu amiga testadura, Serena, pero eso no significa que nos rendiremos en hacerla entrar a razón. Con palabras o con golpes. ¡Vamos, Serena!- Exclamo Tsuna mientras sonreía con emoción.

-¡Sí!- Contesto la seria Serena mientras en realidad pensaba- Hana…tanto tu magia como tus sentimientos son fuertes, muy fuertes, yo puedo notarlo. Es posible que seas la más oponente más fuerte a la que nos hayamos enfrentado desde lo ocurrido hace seis meses…Es posible que yo termine usando "Eso"…No…No puedo pensar así. Yo me prometí a mí misma solo hacer uso de esa habilidad cuando de verdad ya no haya esperanza… ¡Yo y Tsuna ganaremos!-

De repente, la inexpresiva Hana apunto su mano derecha en dirección hacia sus dos enemigos, y eso provoco que la enorme cantidad de grandes raíces que se movían como tentáculos que la rodeaba, comenzaran a alagarse con gran velocidad y en esa misma dirección. Al fijar sus miradas en las grandes raíces flexibles, los dos magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron a correr rápidamente en lados opuestos. Serena por la derecha mientras que Tsuna por la izquierda.

Pero ante lo que habían hecho los magos, las colosales e incontables raíces que se sequian estirando desde el suelo al lado de Hana, doblándose flexiblemente en dos direcciones, se separaron en dos grupos y comenzaron a perseguir tanto a Tsuna como a Serena. El pelirosa tenía detrás de el un total de diecisietes grandes raíces al igual que su compañera pelinegra. Pero mientras para alejarse de aquellas raíces, al mismo tiempo, Tsuna se acercaba por el lado izquierdo a Hana, la cual estaba indefensa de ese lado.

-Lo siento, Hana. Pero tendremos que ser un poco violentos para hacerte entender- Pensó Tsuna mientras corría.

El serio joven de puntiagudo cabello rosa de repente propino un gran salto en la dirección en donde se encontraba Hana, y mientras descendía, apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, lo dirigió hacia adelante y lo revistió de una gran cantidad de grandes y candentes llamas de color carmesí.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Tsuna dirigió su ardiente puño en dirección hacia Hana, pero antes de que este conectara con éxito en su objetivo, la miembro de Unique Oracion, sin mostrar ningún rastro de emoción, movió uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda lo cual provoco que del suelo de ese mismo lado, salieron rápidamente más grandes raíces que se cruzaron entre si y sirvieron como un escudo para bloquear el fuerte puñetazo del mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

-Perdónenme por tener que usarlas como escudo, pero es la única opción. Si yo pierdo, ustedes pierden, plantas- Susurro Hana algo triste.

Tras el choque, Tsuna, enojado y frustrado, fue obligado a retroceder unos cuantos metros mientras que las grandes raíces que sirvieron como escudo terminaron volviendo simple cenizas luego de que el ardiente fuego de dragón que las rodeara se extinguiera. Al ver como las plantas que ella había convocado se extinguían en llamas, Hana parecía mostrar algo de furia en su tranquila mirada de ojos rojos.

-Este humano no solamente es molesto por sus habladurías. Sus despreciables llamas dañan demasiado a mis queridas plantas. Lo eliminare lo más rápido posible- Pensó Hana muy disgustada.

-Maldición, falle- Susurro Tsuna igual de disgustado.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación volteo la mirada hacia su lado derecho y observo sorprendido que las enormes raíces que lo perseguían antes ahora se habían acercado mucho a él y de inmediato trataron de aplastarlo con un fuerte azotazo en tiempo unísono. Pero dando un gran salto, Tsuna logró esquivar el azotazo que término golpeando el suelo, creando varias fracturas en él. Pero tras eso, las enormes raíces siguieron lanzado azotazo tras azotazo, tratando de aplastar al pelirosa, y este se mantenía esquivándolas con múltiples saltos a gran velocidad.

Mientras tanto, en el lado derecho de esa zona, Serena todavía seguía corriendo velozmente para escapar de las grandes, alargadas y flexibles raíces que la perseguían. Pero mientras corría, la pelinegra logro observar la peligrosa situación en la que su compañero se mantenía.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Serena preocupada.

-No tienes tiempo para preocuparte por otros, Serena- Comento Hana con una leve sonrisa.

Nuevamente, la pelipurpura movió uno de los dedos de su mano y esta vez esa acción provoco que las múltiples y grandes raíces que perseguían a Serena aumentaran su velocidad, algo que la chica demonio logro notar al ver como las raíces ya estaban muy cerca de ella. Al ver las cercanas que estaban esas raíces, Serena dejo de correr, dirigió su mirada hacia ellas y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad aquel bastón que estaba en sus manos.

-Es inútil, Serena. Aunque reduzca el poder de mis ataques hacia ti ya que eres la preciada fuente de Hea, no significa que podrás detenerlos con un simple palo brillante- Dijo Hana levemente burlona.

-¡No subestimes mi poder ni el de este "palo brillante", Hana!- Respondió Serena seriamente.

Mientras Serena giraba su bastón de platino a gran velocidad, este de repente comenzó a ser cubierto de nuevo por unas rosadas llamas de gran poder. Cuando las colosales raíces ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Serena dejo de girar el bastón rodeado de llamas rosadas, lo sostuvo firmemente por encima de su cabeza y luego comenzó a bajarlo a gran velocidad.

 **-¡Chaos Wave!-**

Serena golpeo fuertemente el suelo a sus pies con un lado de bastón y esto provoco que las llamas rosadas que lo cubrían se extendieran como una gigantesca ola por todos los alrededores que cubrían a su usuaria. La ola de llamas rosadas golpeo a la mayoría de las grandes raíces haciéndolas desintegrarse en cuestión de segundos, sorprendiendo a Hana. Las raíces que quedaron siguieron atacando a Serena, pero esta contraatacaba con varios disparos de las mismas llamas lanzadas de su bastón.

-¿Mi plantas…se desintegraron? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué clase de magia eran aquellas llamas rosadas?...Bueno, da igual. Lo importante es que ya no debo subestimar a Serena. Ella es un Demonio de los libros de Zeref. Tal vez debería atacarla con intenciones de matarla. Aunque creo que sería mejor si resuelvo esto sin dañarla...Eso es. La retendré- Pensó Hana calmadamente.

La joven de largo cabello claro apunto su mano derecha en dirección a la joven de largo cabello negro que atacaba constantemente a las grandes raíces que también la atacaban. En ese momento, del a los pies de la distraída Serena, comenzaron a surgir más raíces, pero estas poseían un tamaño mucho más pequeño. Esas pequeñas raíces comenzaron a enredarse tanto en la pierna izquierda como en la derecha de Serena, la cual se percató de lo estaba a pasando a sus pies.

-Q-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Más raíces?!- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

Las raíces que enredaban a sus piernas comenzaron a estirarse cada vez más y más y no eran las únicas. De pronto, del suelo más delgadas pero alargadas raíces comenzaron a salir y empezaron a enredar sus brazos, la zona de su abdomen, su voluptuoso pecho e incluso comenzaban a cubrir su boca. Esas raíces estaban estrujando su cuerpo con tan fuerza que a Serena le costaba mucho mantener el platino bastón entre sus manos.

-N-No…puedo mover…me- Decía Serena con dificultad.

-No te preocupes, no voy a matarte. Solamente te retendré dentro de un nido de raíces hasta que te desmayes por falta de aire y luego te llevare con Calm-sama- Informo Hana muy tranquilo.

-¡No te distraigas!-

Al escuchar ese grito de voz masculina a todo pulmón, Hana volteo su mirada y observo como de su lado izquierdo, Tsuna, que había quemado a cada una de las grandes raices que le atacaban, había saltado nuevamente hacia ella y con su puño recubierto en un feroz fuego. Ante eso, Hana movió los dedos de su mano izquierda, lo cual provoco que del suelo en frente de ella saliera una gigantesca raíz que era muy diferente de las otras anteriormente convocadas debido a que esta raíz tenía la forma de un gran puño.

Esa raíz con forma de puño termino golpeando todo el cuerpo de Tsuna en medio del aire, para después lanzarlo en dirección a un edificio de la zona, el cual se terminó derrumbando encima del mago de Fairy Tail tras el choque. Pero con una destructiva facilidad, Tsuna hizo explotar todos aquellos escombros para luego salir corriendo con todo su cuerpo en llamas nuevamente en la dirección en donde estaba la pelipurpura.

La cual, dirigió su brazo izquierdo en dirección al Dragon Slayer que corría hacia ella, y eso provoco que más la raíz con forma de puño que había invocado anteriormente, otras siete raíces iguales salieran del suelo y se dirigieran hacia el pelirosa cubierto de llamas. Pero Tsuna, con gran velocidad y altos reflejos, esquivo cada golpe lanzados por las raíces, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aumento las llamas que le rodeaban y se impulsó hacia delante.

 **-¡Karyu no Kenkaku!-**

El feroz Tsuna dirigía un feroz cabezazo hacia la miembro de Unique Oracion, pero esta, al ver el ataque de su enemigo, dirigió sus dos manos en su dirección provocando que del suelo de su lado izquierdo y derecho salieran disparadas dos grandes raíces, ambas con formas de puños y más grandes que las anteriores. Hana dirigió esos dos colosales puños de árbol hacia Tsuna provocando que ambos chocaran fuertemente, causando una leve onda expansiva que agito el cabello de todos los presentes.

Luego del choque, Tsuna termino siendo lanzados unos metros atrás mientras que los grandes puños de raíces terminaron incendiándose para luego extinguirse y volverse cenizas, creando más odio de Hana hacia el Dragon Slayer contra el que combatía. El mago de fuego de nuevo comenzó a correr hacia Hana para empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero Hana solamente seguía invocando del suelo grandes raíces y haciéndolas atacar a su enemigo.

Con Hana siendo distraída por Tsuna, las delgadas pero duras y alargadas ramas que retenían las extremidades y cuerpo de la demonio de los libros de Zeref ya no ejercían tanta presión sobre ella. Con un poco más de movilidad, Serena sostuvo con firmeza en su mano derecha su bastón de platino y este comenzó a cubrirse con la clásica capa de llamas rosadas de siempre. Luego, con dificultad, Hana golpeo levemente el suelo con su bastón rodeado de llamas rosadas.

 **-¡Chaos Wave!-**

Luego de que Serena dijera el nombre de su hechizo y golpeara levemente el suelo con un lado de su bastón, las llamas rosadas que rodeaban a este se extendieron como una leve ola que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desintegrar a las raíces que retenían a su usuaria. Ya libre, Serena comenzó a correr velozmente en la dirección en donde se encontraba su compañero luchando contra las grandes raíces controladas por Hana, la cual logro observar como la fuente de poder mágico para Hea se acercaba.

-¡Tu mantente al margen, Serena!- Pensó Hana seriamente al observar como su supuesta amiga se acercaba.

La pelipurpura piso fuertemente con su pie derecho y esa acción provoco que a espalda de ella saliera del suelo no una raíz de gran o leve tamaño, sino un árbol curveado que poseía una gran cantidad de verdes hojas. Después, Hana apunto su mano derecha en la dirección de Serena y eso provoco que las hojas en el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas comenzaran a moverse.

 **-¡Hojas Sica!-**

Cada una de las hojas que revestían el lado superior de ese árbol invocado por Hana, fueron disparadas como balas en la dirección en que Serena se encontraba corriendo, la cual se sorprendió al ver lo que se dirigía hacia ella a una gran velocidad.

-¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! ¡¿Hojas?! ¡Aunque seas simples hojas será mejor que no me deje golpear por ellas!- Pensó Serena al observar las hojas que volaban en su dirección.

Deteniéndose de correr, Serena piso con firmeza y de nuevo comenzó a girar su bastón velozmente con dirección hacia delante, y mientras este estaba cubierto nuevamente de las llamas rosadas de la poderosa maldición de la chica. Cuando las hojas terminaron colisionando con el giratorio bastón revestido de demoniacas llamas rosas, algunas terminaron destruyéndose en pocos segundos, pero la mayoría no tuvieron el mismo destino.

La mayoría de esas hojas voladoras, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, en vez de ir al frente de Serena, donde estaba su giratorio bastón, se separaron en tres grupos y fueron por distintos lados. Un grupo de hojas iba por el lado izquierdo de Serena, otra iba por su lado derecho y el último por encima de ella, pero al final, todas las afiladas hojas voladoras estaban a punto de atacar a la espalda de la chica.

Aunque estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, Serena procedió a darse la vuelta con gran velocidad y de inmediato procedió a lanzar un feroz golpe con su respectiva arma. Pero al momento del impacto del bastón de Serena contra las hojas, estas se dispersaron de repente para después atrapar a la chica demonio dentro de un remolino formado por ellas. Estando dentro de ese remolino, Serena como algunas de esas hojas pasaron al lado de su pierna izquierda y le crearon pequeños cortes que le infligieron tal dolor que fue obligada a arrodillarse.

-¡Duele…! ¡Estas hojas son muy filosas!- Pensó Serena adolorida.

Ese torbellino de hojas continúo girando y girando alrededor de Serena cada vez a mayor velocidad provocando que la maga de Fairy Tail sufriera más daño. Estando arrodillado en el suelo en el interior del torbellino de afiladas hojas, en su situación, Serena solamente podía cruzar sus brazos para cubrir su rostro, mientras sus ropas se desgarraban y el resto de su cuerpo sufría pequeños pero dolorosos cortes.

Al ver en la situación en la que su querida compañera se encontraba, la ira de Tsuna, que seguía esquivando y contraatacando las múltiples grandes raíces con las que Hana atacaba, se incrementó en gran medida y se vio representada en sus apretados dientes y puños, en las venas que sobresalían de su frente y de las ardientes flamas que recubrían sus puños. De inmediato, el Dragon Slayer comenzó a correr velozmente hacia la posición de Serena al mismo tiempo que seguía esquivando los ataques de las grandes raíces controladas por la inexpresiva pelipurpura.

-¡Serena!- Gritaba Tsuna mientras esquivaba las grandes raíces.

-¡No te permitiré que la ayudes, humano!- Exclamo Hana seriamente.

Dichas esas palabras, Hana apunto su mano izquierda en la dirección en la que corría el joven de cabello rosado para luego cerrar su puño con gran firmeza. Esa acción por parte de la miembro de Unique Oracion provoco que del suelo debajo de los pies de Tsuna surgiera un gigantesco árbol con la forma de una gran mano, la cual sostuvo, elevo y comenzó a estrujar fuertemente al mago de Fairy Tail de puntiagudo cabello rosa.

-¡M-Maldito…Suéltame!- Decía Tsuna quejoso tratando de liberarse.

-No tienes que preocuparte, humano. No matare a Serena, solamente la dañare lo suficiente hasta que quede débil y pueda llevarla ante Calm-sama. Pero tú eres una historia diferente- Comento la joven de largo cabello purpura.

Hana comenzó a apretar más su puño izquierdo lo cual hizo que la gran mano de árbol que contenía a cierto mago de fuego en su interior también se apretara cada vez más y más y con una fuerza mayor. Estando dentro de esa gran mano de árbol que se estrujaba con más fuerza por cada segundo, lo único que podía hacer Tsuna era usar sus fuertes manos y pies para evitar con gran esfuerzo que la mano se cerrara por completo. Pero aun estando en peligro, lo único que Tsuna mantenía en su cabeza era la imagen de Serena siendo herida por el anterior hechizo de Hana.

-¡Te he dicho…Sueltameeeeee!- Grito Tsuna a todo pulmón.

Liberando ese gran grito, todo el cuerpo de Tsuna fue recubierto por una ardiente y colosal llama carmesí que no tardo ni un segundo en calcinar por completo a la gran mano de árbol que lo encerraba. Con ese brazo hecho cenizas, Tsuna cayó al suelo, corría a gran velocidad hacia Serena y uso una gran cantidad de llamas para volver cenizas también al torbellino de cortantes hojas que la encerraban. Ante lo que había pasado, Hana sin duda estaba impresionada.

-¿Estas bien, Serena?- Pregunto Tsuna preocupado.

-S-Si, no te preocupes. Son dolorosos, pero los cortes no son muy graves. Gracias, Tsuna- Contesto Serena levantándose.

-Ese mago de fuego…tiene más poder mágico del que aparenta. Parece que no quiere luchar en serio contra mí, pero cuando la situación lo requiere muestra su verdadero poder. Ahora una cosa es clara…si quiero llevarme a Serena, tendré que eliminar primero a ese muchacho- Pensó Hana con seriedad.

Con ese claro pensamiento en su cabeza, una gran ferocidad, hostilidad e instinto asesino invadió los rojos ojos de Hana que miraba fijamente a los dos magos de Fairy Tail a varios metros de su posición, los cuales, con sus altos instintos, lograron sentir la hostilidad de la chica. Al detectar esa hostilidad, Tsuna y Serena nuevamente se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones de batalla

-Parece que tu amiga no tiene ninguna intención de rendirse. Más bien, creo que está más decidida. Tenemos que tener cuidado- Susurro Tsuna al lado de compañera.

-Si- Contesto Serena mirando fijamente a Hana.

Los dos seres con genes demoniacos luego notaron como la maga controladora de plantas a unos metros en frente de ellos, una vez comenzó a levantar su mano derecha para apuntar la palma de esta hacia su dirección.

-¡Ahí viene! ¡Atento de donde van a salir las raíces, Tsuna!- Advirtió Serena ferozmente.

Con la palma de su mano derecha hacia los magos de Fairy Tail, Hana cerró su mano convirtiéndola en un puño. Pero esa acción por parte de la pelipurpura provoco algo muy diferente de las veces anteriores. Alrededor de Tsuna y Serena de repente comenzaron a aparecer unos flotantes y diminutos destellos naranjas que variaban en tamaño.

 **-¡Brevi!-**

En el momento en que Hana pronuncio esa simple palabra, los diminutos y varios destellos que flotaban por los alrededores de los confundidos y sorprendidos magos de Fairy Tail repentinamente se convirtieron en colosales explosiones de energía que golpearon con violenta fuerza tanto a Tsuna como ha Serena que terminaron siendo lanzados por los aires con algunas heridas en sus cuerpos.

Debido a su resistencia y magia, Tsuna logro resistir más o menos el poder la explosión y pudo recuperarse rápido de sus leves heridas en medio del aire para rápidamente acercarse a Serena, y tomarla en sus brazos, ya que ella si había sufrido algunas quemaduras. Con una herida Serena en sus brazos, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no tuvo ninguna dificultad para aterrizar de pie en el suelo para después fijar una seria mirada en el lugar en donde había ocurrido la repentina explosión que los golpeo y a través del denso humo de esa, se podía apreciar la diabólica silueta de la tranquila Hana.

-¿Una explosión? Maldición, ¿Puede usar otra magia aparte de esa magia de plantas?- Se preguntaba Tsuna furioso para lugar fijar su mirada en la pelinegra entre sus brazos-Oye, Serena, ¿Estas bien?-

A pesar de que le estaba hablando, Tsuna noto como la joven de bello y largo cabello negro en sus brazos no respondía y solamente se quedaba ahí con sus ojos cerrados y apenas respirando mientras sus heridas sangraban levemente.

-¿Esta inconsciente?- Reacciono Tsuna algo sorprendido.

-Parece que Serena se desmayó por el daño. Eso está bien. Ahora poder concentrarme en acabar con ese chico- Pensó Hana complacida.

Tras confirmar el desmayo de su compañera, con mucho cuidado, Tsuna la dejo en el suelo para luego apuntar una furiosa mirada en la dirección en donde la inexpresiva chica de cabello purpura se encontraba. Luego, el mago de Fairy Tail furiosa y velozmente comenzó a correr en la dirección en donde se encontraba su enemiga mientras su cuerpo una vez más era revestido por unas ardientes llamas.

-¡Voy a aplastarte!- Grito Tsuna mientras corría hacia su enemiga.

-Su objetivo conmigo cambio. Parece que al también le molesta cuando insultan o dañan algo importante para él. Pero en todo caso, contigo no tengo que contenerme- Comento Hana con su clásica inexpresividad.

Una vez más, Hana agito su mano hacia delante e hizo que apareciera flotando por los alrededores de Tsuna, una gran cantidad de pequeños destellos que resultaron ser una mayor cantidad que antes.

 **-¡Brevi!-**

Cuando Hana dijo de nuevo el nombre de su hechizo, todos los destellos que flotaban por los alrededores de Tsuna no tardaron nada en convertirse en enorme cantidad de explosiones que recubrieron por completo al furioso mago de Fairy Tail. Pero las explosiones desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron ya que sus llamas terminaron siendo completamente absorbidas por la boca del joven pelirosa, ileso y que sigui corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su enemiga,

-¡Eso no funcionara!- Exclamó Tsuna mientras corría.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece esto?- Respondió Hana calmada.

Nuevamente, Hana comenzó a sacar del suelo un par de grandes raíces que se estiraron para atacar a Tsuna, el cual no tuvo ningún problema para esquivar los ataques y luego contratacar con unas feroces llamas. Al ver que eso no funciono, Hana piso firmemente e hizo que del suelo surgieran una gran cantidad de árboles que no poseían ni hojas ni ramas.

 **-¡Ramas Sicas!-**

Al momento en que Hana dijo esas palabras, cada uno de los árboles que ella había convocado se partió en varios pedazos y esos pedazos fueron disparados como afilados pedazos de una dura corteza en la dirección en donde se encontraba el joven pelirosa. A pesar de la gran cantidad de proyectiles que se dirigían hacia él, Tsuna siguió avanzando velozmente y mientras lo hacía, todas las llamas que recubrían su cuerpo, luego pasaron a solamente recubrir sus dos puños.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

El feroz Tsuna agito sus manos hacia adelante con un tiempo unísono y extendió de ellas una gran ráfaga de cortantes llamas que sirvieron como ataque y defensa para quemar a cada una de las afiladas y duras ramas que Hana había disparado. Pero cuando las llamas de dragón de Tsuna se despejaron, el observo sorprendido como desde el suelo en frente de el surgió bruscamente una gran raíz con forma de un enorme puño que golpeó fuertemente todo su cuerpo para luego lanzarlo varios metros atrás con una brutal fuerza.

La fuerza de su lanzamiento había sido tan fuerte que Tsuna tuvo que pisar con gran firmeza y clavar sus dedos en el suelo como si fueran garras para poder detenerse. Pero en el momento en que el joven de cabello rosa logro detenerse, la joven de cabello purpura, una vez más, apunto una de sus dos manos hacia su dirección.

 **-¡Espinas Sicas!-**

El nuevo hechizo de la miembro de Unique Oracion provoco que debajo de Tsuna, el cual sorprendido se apresuró a cruzas sus brazos sobre su rostro, surgieran no ramas, sino unas colosales espinas de rosas que se clavaron leve pero dolorosamente en algunas partes de su cuerpo para luego mandarlo a volar altamente por los aires. Y ahora con Tsuna sangrando por pequeños agujeros en varias partes de su cuerpo y en medio del aire, Hana se arrodillo en el suelo y coloso sus dos manos en él.

Cuando hizo eso, varias raíces de gran tamaño comenzaron a surgir una tras otra y con la misma velocidad con la que surgían, empezaron a enredarse entre ellas. Mientras más ramas surgían, más se enredaban y mientras más se enredaban más comenzaron a tomar la forma de alguna clase de objeto o ser.

 **-¡Eda Hayashi Ryu!-**

Todas las enormes ramas que surgieron del suelo fragmentado y se entrelazaron entre sí, terminaron tomando la forma de un alargado y colosal dragón hecho de raíces, que tenía algunos arbustos en algunas zonas, y que también poseía unos orificios de ojos en sus cabezas y afilados dientes de ramas. Y tras liberar un rugido bestial, el dragón se comenzó a estira velozmente desde el suelo hacia donde se encontraba el herido Tsuna en medio del aire, el cual logro abrir los ojos a tiempo para fijarse en lo que se dirigía hacia él.

-¡¿Un dragón?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

Con ver lo que se le acercaba a gran velocidad, el pelirosa ignoro el dolor de los múltiples pinchazos en su cuerpo, se restableció en medio del aire y comenzó a llenar sus mejillas con una gran cantidad de aire y ardientes llamas que surgían de su cuerpo.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Tsuna disparo desde su boca una gran ráfaga de fuego con el objetivo de volver cenizas al dragones de raíces que se dirigía hacia él, pero sorprendentemente, ese mismo dragón abrió sus dos mandíbulas y desde su interior disparo una gran ráfaga de energía naranja que colisiono contra las ardientes y grandes llamas del pelirosa y causo una fuerte explosión en medio del aire.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esa cosa también lanzo un rugido?!- Dijo Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

-Yo puedo transmitir el poder mágico de la tierra a través de mi dragón de raíces duras y dispararla a través de su boca, igual que el rugido de un verdadero dragón- Pensó Hana muy tranquila.

Cuando la explosión ceso, dejo en su lugar una gran nube de humo, que el dragón de raíces término atravesando a gran velocidad mientras se dirigía hacia el mago de Fairy Tail en medio del aire, que ya no tuvo tiempo de lanzar otro contraataque. Tsuna termino entre las fuertes y afiladas mandíbulas del dragón de raíces que lo embistió con gran fuerza en medio del aire para luego descender con igual de velocidad e impactarlo fuertemente en el duro suelo, causándole a este una gran cantidad de grietas y levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

Pero cuando la cortina de polvo se despejo, Hana observo algo molesta como el herido Tsuna se encontraba vivo todavía, tirado en el suelo e evitando que el dragón de raíces le mordiera completamente usando sus manos y pies para abrir su boca a la fuerza y tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás, pero era obvio que el dragón de raíces se resistía fervientemente y lo empujaba más profundamente en el suelo.

-¡M-Maldita lagartija de aloe vera… ¿Crees que un Dragon Slayer va a perder contra un falso dragón hecho de ramitas?! ¡Veamos qué te parece un ataque en toda tu asquerosa boca!- Decía Tsuna mientras se resistía a la fuerza de la bestia de madera.

Con gran esfuerzo, el puntiagudo pelirosa con bufanda blanca uso sus manos y pies y abrió tanto el lado superior como inferior de las mandíbulas del dragón de madera que lo retenía contra el suelo y trataba de morderlo, y luego, de nuevo, disparo de su boca una gran ráfaga de ardientes llamas que impacto completamente en el interior del dragón de raíces que no tardó mucho en convertirse en un montón de madera quemada, tanto en el exterior como en el interior.

Y estando así quemado, Tsuna no tuvo ningún problema para romperlo en varios pedazos que se dispersaron por el fracturado suelo, luego el pelirosa paso a ponerse de pie en su herida condición y fijo su seria y hostil mirada de ojos marrones en la joven de largo cabello purpura que seguía tan inexpresiva como siempre y que todavía no se había movido ni un poco de su posición.

-Así que también has logrado destruir mi dragón de raíces duras. A pesar de mi falta de emociones, estoy algo impresionada- Comento Hana observando a Tsuna.

-Para un Dragon Slayer, acabar con algo como eso no es nada impresionante- Comento Tsuna mientras pensaba-Maldición, esas espinas y ese dragón sí que me causaron dolor…pero ayudo para que me calmara. Pero en serio, esta chica es más fuerte de lo que pensé. No quería ser muy duro con ella, pero parece que tendré que hacerlo un poco-

 _-¿Qué es eso de "un poco? Usa todo tu poder y mátala de una vez. No debería ser difícil para ti, ¿Verdad?-_

Al escuchar de repente esa voz masculina que sonaba muy animada más allá del borde su oído, El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con una enorme sorpresa. Nerviosamente, Tsuna volteaba su mirada por todos sus alrededores pero solamente lograba ver a Hana a varios metros de él y a Serena también a unos cuantos metros de su posición e inconsciente todavía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién hablo?! ¡¿Fue Hana?!...No… ¡Esa sin duda fue una voz masculina, pero no hay ningún otro chico aparte de mí!- Susurraba Tsuna con gran impresión.

 _-¿En serio eres así de estúpido? Creo que tú sabes perfectamente de donde viene mi voz…pero volviendo al tema principal, ¿Puedes matar a esa chica de una vez? O mejor aún, déjame salir y yo la matare por ti. Me asegurare de dejarla igual a aquel Wyvern Terrestre del que nos encargamos en la cueva…pero por supuesto, más muerta-_

-Esa voz… ¿Esta dentro de mi cabeza?...pero espera un momento… Esta voz… ¿No es la mía?- Susurraba Tsuna sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué estas murmurando desde hace un rato? ¿Acaso estas considerando si debes rendirte?- Preguntaba la inexpresiva chica ante la actitud de su enemigo.

-¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!- Respondió Tsuna furioso mientras pensaba-¡Tengo que concentrarme en la pelea! ¡Seguramente esa voz es solamente es mi imaginación o algo así, debo estar muy cansado o me golpee la cabeza con algo!-

-Bueno, da igual. De todas formas yo ya gane esta batalla- Dijo Hana cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que estas ciega? Yo todavía puedo luchar durante un buen rato- Contesto Tsuna a punto de volver a correr nuevamente hacia su enemiga.

-Si…por ahora. ¿Por qué no te fijas mejor a tus espaldas, humano creado por dios?- Dijo la inexpresiva miembro de Unique Oracion.

-¿Ah?- Reacciono el pelirosa confuso.

Ante la extraña sugerencia de su enemiga, Tsuna volteo levemente su mirada hacia detrás de él pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa al ver lo que había ahí. Tsuna observo sorprendido como del suelo detrás de él y donde no había nada peligroso, había surgido de repente un total de seis extrañas flores con aspectos de rosas pero con unos pétalos de color blanco griseo. Pero sin duda lo más sorprende fue como todos los pétalos de esas flores volaban con el viento y se deshacían para convertirse en un extraño gas que rodeo completamente al mago de fuego ahí presente.

Con todo ese casi invisible gas de color blanco griseo rodeándolo y siendo aspirado por su sensible nariz, el joven de puntiagudo cabello rosa que se encontraba totalmente determinado y serio para luchar ahora podía sentir como todo su herido cuerpo comenzaba a pesar duramente, sus piernas estaban temblorosas, su vista era muy borrosa y sus parpados querían cerrarse lo más pronto posible, en otras palabras, comenzaba a sentirse muy soñoliento.

-Q-Q-¿Qué es esto?...yo…comienzo a tener mucho sueño…- Decía Tsuna apenas pudiendo mantener de pie.

-Es debido a los pétalos de esas flores a tus espaldas que son conocidas como "Descanso Blanco"-Hablo Hana- Al momento de estar totalmente floreciente, los pétalos de esa flor se transforman en un gas que genera un sueño totalmente pesado al ser que lo inhale. Pero más que sueño, te dejara en un estado inconsciente por más de 3 días y solamente sería si inhalaras el gas de una sola flor pero estas inhalando el de cinco. Posiblemente termines durmiendo por más de un mes…al menos si yo no estuviera aquí. Estando dormido, no será nada difícil acabar con tu vida-

-M-Maldici…Yo no puedo ponerme a dormir ahora…si lo hago…Se…Serena va a…- Decía Tsuna a punto de caer al suelo.

 _-Mira en la situación en la que te encuentras ahora. Por eso te dije que me dejaras matarla. Si me hubieras hecho caso desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado…recuérdalo para la próxima vez, ¿Ok, Tsuna?-_

-…Tu… ¿Qui…?-

Antes de poder terminar aquella pregunta, Tsuna no pudo evitar que su cuerpo herido cayera de cara al suelo estando totalmente inconsciente mientras que Hana se le quedaba mirando con gran tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo de disgusto.

-Por un momento creí que resistiría el poder del gas. El solo de gas de una sola flor de "Descanso Blanco" puede dejar inconsciente a más de 20 Wyverns en menos de 10 segundos, pero con este chico se necesitaron seis flores y aun así tardo un poco en hacer efecto. Sin duda este muchacho no es alguien normal. Debo eliminarlo lo más rápido posible o podría terminar siendo una gran amenaza a los planes de Calm-sama- Pensaba Hana seriamente.

Con ese claro pensamiento justificando sus acciones, Hana movió algunas de los dedos de su mano izquierda y eso hizo que del suelo de su lado izquierdo surgiera una enorme y alarga raíz que poseía una afilada punto. Con esa raíz a su lado, Hana apunto su mano izquierda hacia el inconsciente pelirosa tirado en el suelo a algunos metros de ella y provoco que la raíz que había invocado se estirara velozmente en esa misma dirección.

Esa raíz de alargada forma y afilada punta estaba a segundos de atravesar el pecho del inconsciente e inmovible joven Dragneel pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, repentinamente, una veloz silueta con forma humana se colocó en frente de Tsuna y golpeo fuertemente un lado de la raíz con un objeto en sus manos y obligándola a volver a su forma original al lado de su usuaria. La maga de plantas estaba muy frustrada en lo que había pasado, y fijo su mirada en la persona que se había metido en el camino de su ataque.

Hana no tardo nada en ver que esa persona había sido una bella joven de largo cabello negro y hermosos y determinados ojos de color café, que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en color rosado en su mano derecha, que vestía ropas algo rasgadas, que poseía un atractivo cuerpo pero lleno de pequeños cortes ensangrentados y entre sus manos había sostenido firmemente un bastón de platino que estaba rodeado de unas fieras llamas de color rosado.

-Parece que has despertado. Muy afortunado para tu amigo y para ti, Serena. Pero desafortunado para mí ya que estaba a punto de acabar con su vida, ¿No podrías quitarte?- Dijo Hana al ver a la pelinegra.

-¡Ni loca lo hare! ¡No dejare que lastimes a Tsuna!- Exclamo Serena seriamente para voltear su mirada hacia su inconsciente compañero y pensar- Pero en serio, ¿Yo me despierto y tú eres el que se duerme ahora? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Relevos? Bueno, eso da igual… ¡No puedo dejar que Tsuna salga herido! ¡El me protegió, ahora me toca protegerlo a el!-

-Te lo pediré una vez más, Serena, ¿Podrías moverte?- Pregunto Hana tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-Y yo te lo diré una vez más, ¡No lo hare, Hana! ¡Si quieres que me quite tendrás que hacerlo a la fuerza, pero siendo la fuente de poder para cumplir sus asquerosos planes, no puedes hacerme mucho daño, ¿Verdad?!- Respondió Serena mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-Hablo Hana- Como fuente de poder mágico para Hea, cumples un papel muy importante en los planes de Calm-sama. Pero…para cumplir esos planes, apenas tienes que estar viva-

Repentinamente, del suelo al lado derecho de Serena, surgió una gran raíz con forma de puño que poseía una gran velocidad y fuerza y que iba dirigido hacia la demonio de los libros de Zeref, la cual al ver ese puño de raíz, rápidamente uso su bastón de platino revestido con las llamas rosadas de su maldición de caos para bloquear el ataque. Pero por desgracia, la fuerza de ese puño fue mayor a la que Serena tuvo tiempo de sacar y su bastón de platino termino siendo partido en dos mitades inútiles de platino.

-¡Mi bastón…!- Reacciono Serena sorprendida en su situación.

Y ese mismo puño de raíces, también termino golpeando brutalmente todo el cuerpo de Serena para luego lanzarla con gran fuerza y velocidad a chocar dolorosamente contra un gran edificio de cubría esa zona de la antigua de los Nirvit, que termino haciéndose grandes escombros que cayeron fuertemente sobre la inconsciente e herida Serena y levantaron una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor.

Con el camino ya libre, la joven de largo cabello purpura atado en una cola de caballo, movió de nuevo algunos de los dedos de sus manos e invoco del suelo un total de siete alargadas y grandes raíces con afiladas puntas que de inmediato comenzaron a estirarse con gran rapidez hacia el inconsciente Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación tirado en el suelo.

Pero antes de que esas afiladas raíces pudieran enterrarse en el inconsciente mago de fuego tirado en el suelo, el montón de escombros del edificio recientemente destruido salieron volando por aires tras una fuerte onda expansiva que vino desde su interior y una vez más, de repente en frente del ataque de la miembro de Unique Oracion al inconsciente mago de Fairy Tail, apareció una misteriosa silueta con forma humana que en vez de rechazar las ramas como antes, estas fueron totalmente destruidas por unas llamas rosadas cuando esa silueta agito uno de sus brazos hacia delante.

Ante lo que había pasado esta vez, Hana estaba muy impresionada pero no por su ataque fallido, sino por el ser que lo había hecho fallar. La pelipurpura podía notar como esa persona sin duda era la joven chica a quien ella llamaba Serena pero que presentaba unos cambios realmente diferentes en todo su cuerpo que era imposible que alguien no notara.

El largo cabello negro de Serena que se agitaba con el viento ahora era de un puro color blanco, sus ojos se volvieron un cruce entre rojo y negro y presentaban una forma mucho más afilada y bestial, sus dientes tomaron la forma de pequeños colmillos, por sus mejillas había dos líneas rosado-negro que pasaba por sus ojos, en la zona de su brazos, piernas y estomago aparecieron marcando sus venas unas líneas de color negro-rosado que se cruzaban entre sí, los dedos de sus pies y manos se volvieron afiladas garras cubiertas con una leve armadura negra y en su espalda habían aparecido un total de cuatro pequeños agujeros, dos en derecha e izquierda, de los cuales surgía una energía mágica de color rosado que tomaba la forma de grandes alas de demonio. Sin mencionar que todo el cuerpo de esa seria chica también se encontraba cubierto por esa demoniaca rosada aura.

Con observar el nuevo aspecto que su enemiga poseía y también al sentir como el poder que su cuerpo expulsaba, era imposible que Hana no estuviera sorprendida pero luego de unos segundos ella volvió a su clásico rostro de inexpresividad apuntado a la demonio de los libros de Zeref ahí presente.

-Esa apariencia y poder… ¿Lo que estoy viendo es acaso un verdadero demonio de los libros de Zeref, Serena?- Preguntaba Hana seriamente.

-Así es. Esta es mi verdadera forma y poder. Se acabaron los juegos, Hana. ¡Ríndete! ¡Yo no quiero lastimarte, así que ríndete!- Decía Serena ferozmente.

-Aprecio esa preocupación, Serena…-Hablo Hana cerrando sus ojos-pero es algo engreído pensar que puedes vencerme tan solo porque decidiste luchar en serio. ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que se estaba conteniendo?-

Hana agito su mano derecha hacia delante, provocando una vez más que del suelo fragmentado que la rodeaba surgieran una gran cantidad de grandes raíces con afiladas puntas que se estiraron con gran velocidad hacia los dos magos de Fairy Tail. Ante eso, Serena rápidamente levanto su apretado puño derecho y lo recubrió con unas fuertes llamas de color rosado de su maldición del caos y con mayor velocidad, dirigió ese puño hacia el suelo a sus pies.

 **-¡Chaos Wave!-**

Por tercera vez durante la batalla, Serena uso ese hechizo, pero en vez de usar su bastón, utilizo su puño derecho para golpear duramente el suelo y levantar de él, una creciente ola de llamas rosadas que sirvió para desintegrar totalmente a cada una de las raíces que Hana lanzo hacia ella. Pero en ese momento, la peliblanca logro notar con sus altos sentidos como el nuevo peligro provenía de su parte trasera.

Serena se dio la vuelta rápidamente y observo como desde esa zona del suelo, surgió otra afilada y alargada raíz que en vez de dirigirse hacia ella, se dirigía al inconsciente Tsuna que estaba tirado en el suelo a su lado. Con gran rapidez, la chica demonio se dio la vuelta y lanzo una feroz patada a la raíz que pretendía atacar a su compañero y fácilmente la destruyo. Pero de nuevo, Serena detecto el peligro y dirigió su bestial mirada hacia detrás de ella y observo que del suelo comenzaron a surgir varias raíces con forma de puño que iban dirigidos hacia ella y Tsuna.

Dándose la vuelta velozmente, Serena junto sus manos con garras y marcas mágicas y entre ellas comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de sus poderosas llamas rosadas que mientras más se juntaban más terminaban formando un gran orbe de color rosado demoniaco.

 **-¡Chaos Spheres!-**

Con gran fuerza y velocidad, Serena lanzo esa esfera de llamas rosas que estaba entre sus manos en dirección a los puños de raíces que Hana había lanzado. Esa esfera de gran tamaño termino dividiéndose en medio del aire y convirtiéndose en pequeñas esferas de llamas rosas que cuando colisionaron con cada una de las raíces, se transformaron en grandes explosiones una tras otra que destruyó por completo el ataque de Hana.

Cuando las explosiones de energía cesaron y solo quedo una densa cortina nube de humo, Serena extendió sus alas de energía y comenzó a volar velozmente, atravesando el humo de la explosión anterior, en dirección a la seria e inexpresiva Hana que no se había movido todavía de su posición.

-¡Aunque destruya todas las plantas que envié, esto no terminara! ¡Esto solo terminara si me encargo de Hana lo más pronto posible!- Pensaba Serena mientras avanzaba volando.

Al ver como la chica demonio se acercaba velozmente hacia su posición, la pelipurpura piso con firmeza con su pie derecho e hizo que del suelo en frente suyo surgiera un muro hecho de grandes y duras raíces entrelazadas entre sí de gran ancho y altura. Con ver lo que bloqueaba su objetivo, Serena simplemente agito sus brazos hacia delante con gran fuerza y logro lanzar dos grandes y cortantes ondas de llamas rosas que fácilmente destruyeron al muro de raíces.

Pero tras hacer eso, la chica demonio detuvo su vuelo debido a la gran sorpresa que se encontró detrás del muro de raíces. Ella observo sorprendida como la chica de largo cabello purpura que había estado parada en esa zona del suelo desde el comienzo de la batalla simplemente había desaparecido.

-No esta… ¿Adonde fue? ¿Cómo pudo esconderse tan rápido?- Se preguntaba Serena sorprendida girando su mirada para varias direcciones.

Mientras Serena giraba su mirada para varias direcciones para intentar localizar a Hana, repentinamente de varias zonas del suelo comenzaron a crecer no raíces, sino verdes y grandes árboles tanto de ancho como de altura que seguían creciendo aún más conforme pasaban los segundos. Serena se quedó aún más sorprendida de lo que estaba observaron cómo se estaba quedando encerrada en un denso bosque de árboles que seguía creciendo de tamaño y longitud.

Dejando la sorpresa a un lado, Serena de inmediato volvió a extender sus alas de energía demoniaca y comenzó a volar con dirección hacia la salida más visible de ese bosque, hacia arriba. Pero mientras la chica demonio ascendía a una gran velocidad, la altura de los arboles aumentaba con una velocidad aún mayor. Y no solamente la altura de los arboles comenzó a crecer, sino que las ramas llenas de verdes hojas también se extendieron de tal manera que terminaron tapando cualquier agujero por el que la luz del artificial sol de la ciudad podría entrar. Serena ahora estaba en una gran oscuridad.

Pero el problema no era la oscuridad, ya que la demoniaca Serena podía ver con facilidad, sino que desde los montones de árboles que la rodeaban, comenzaron a surgir de ellos un montón de raíces que se movían como tentáculos y atacaban a la demoniaca maga de Fairy Tail, que se encontraba volando, desde distintas direcciones. Con ese centenar de raíces de árbol atacando a Serena desde múltiples lados, esta solo podía mantenerse esquivando desde el aire velozmente y de vez en cuando contraatacaba con feroces ataques de sus garras en manos y pies o con las llamas rosadas de su maldición.

Mientras Serena destruía con algo de dificultad a las múltiples raíces que surgían de los enormes árboles, de repente uno de los tantos grandes y alargados árboles que conformaban ese gran bosque comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta que tomo la apariencia de un enorme dragón de madera, el cual desato un gran rugido para luego estirarse velozmente desde el suelo hacia la dirección en donde estaba el volador demonio de los libros de Zeref.

Incluso estando esquivando y contraatacando a las múltiples raíces que querían dañarla, Serena logro mirar con su ojos demoniacos como el colosal y veloz dragón de madera se dirigía hacia su posición en medio del aire, y ante eso, ella extendió su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza y en la palma de esta comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de sus llamas rosadas con gran velocidad. Esas llamas terminaron formando un orbe mucho más grande que el anterior, y el cual Serena lanzo con gran fuerza en dirección a la gran bestia de madera.

El gran dragón formado de raíces termino recibiendo de lleno el fuerte ataque de Serena, la cual alegre debido a su ataque exitoso no pudo ver ni sentir como por su lado derecho una veloz y grande raíz se acercaba y que al final termino golpeando con gran brutalidad en un costado de su cuerpo. Debido a ese repentino golpe en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, la herida demonio fue mandada a chocar fuertemente contra uno de los tantos árboles que conformaban ese bosque.

Pero en el momento en que espalda de Serena toco la corteza de ese árbol con el que choco fuertemente, de este salieron varias raíces de pequeño tamaño pero de gran dureza que retuvieron con gran fuerza las extremidades de la joven de largo cabello blanco al igual que la zona de su estómago y su cuello. La joven de cabello blanco trataba de liberarse, pero las raíces eran más fuertes que las anteriores raíces que ella había destruido, sin mencionar que ese no era su único problema.

Desde algunos de los demás árboles que conformaban ese bosque, pequeñas pero afiladas ramas comenzaron a ser disparadas hacia la aprisionada Maga de Fairy Tail que no pudo evitar que esas ramas se enterraban en sus piernas y brazos de una manera muy dolorosa y causándole gran dolor. Pero incluso con ese dolor invadiendo su cuerpo, Serena trataba de escapar aquellas raíces que la contenían, y para eso, la chica demonio abrió su palma izquierda y en ella formo un pequeño orbe de llamas rosadas.

Ese orbe, por sí solo, comenzó a flotar para luego volar con una gran velocidad con dirección hacia arriba. Debido a su gran velocidad y pequeño tamaño, el orbe de llamas rosadas no tuvo ningún problema para atravesar las hojas y ramas de los altos y anchos árboles para después quedarse posicionada en el aire encima de ese bosque. Estando quieta en esa localización, el pequeño orbe paso a transformarse en un gran círculo mágico que era tan ancho que cubría todo el bosque que mantenía cautiva a su usuaria.

 **-¡Chaos Hellblaze!-**

Gritando el nombre de uno de los hechizos más fuerte de su maldición, Serena provoco que de ese gran círculo mágico de color rosa que flotaba por muy encima de su posición saliera disparado en menos de un segundo, un gigantesco pilar hecho con una candente energía rosado rojizo que era tan grande que envolvió por completo a todo ese bosque de árboles que había surgido de repente.

Ese pilar de energía duro por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse y mostrar que lo único que había quedado en lugar de los arboles era una enorme marca circular de quemadura posicionada en el fragmentado suelo, sin mencionar a Serena que se mantenía volando con sus alas de energía mientras resistía el dolor de sus leves heridas llenas de sangre en brazos y piernas y provocadas por esas afiladas ramas que ella ya había sacado de su cuerpo.

-¿Y dónde está Hana? Todavía no la veo…- Se preguntaba Serena adolorida mientras giraba su mirada a varias direcciones.

Serena desde el aire, giraba su mirada en varias direcciones para localizar la posición de aquella miembro de Unique Oracion pero sin tener ningún éxito, pero mientras hacía eso, ella de repente observo sorprendida nuevamente como de las fracturas que había en el suelo surgía una gran raíz con una afilada punta y que en de dirigirse hacia ella, iba dirigida al inconsciente Tsuna que seguía tirado en la misma zona del suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todavía trata de matar a Tsuna?! ¡Maldición!- Reacciono Serena furiosa.

Extendiendo sus alas de energía rosada, Serena se apresuró a volver volando rápidamente al lado de su inconsciente compañero de puntiagudo cabello rosa al mismo tiempo que esa afilada raíz también se acercaba a él con gran velocidad para atravesar su espalda. Por suerte, la chica demonio tenía la velocidad suficiente para volver al suelo en frente de aquella puntiaguda y veloz raíz que quería matar a Tsuna, pero por desgracia, no tuvo la misma velocidad para contraatacar a tiempo a esa misma raíz.

La afilada punta de la raíz que avanzaba término enterrándose en el hombro derecho de Serena causándole aún más dolor y una nueva ensangrentada herida pero a pesar de eso, la raíz no se detuvo. Causándole aún más dolor a la chica demonio, la raíz siguió enterrándose más y más hasta que salió por su espalda llena de sangre para seguir estirándose para atravesar al dormido Dragon Slayer tirado en el sucio suelo.

Ante eso, resistiendo el dolor que sentía, Serena con gran fuerza sostuvo la raíz que atravesaba su hombro y espalda evitando que siguiera estirándose tan solo al estar unos pocos centímetros de atravesar la espalda de Tsuna y luego, la peliblanco partió esa raíz en dos mitades. Una mitad era la raíz que estaba pegada al suelo, la cual volvió a su forma original y la otra mirad era aquella que estaba enterrada en el cuerpo de Serena, la cual saco la raíz de su hombro provocándole más dolor que la obligo a arrodillarse y que su sangre se regara aún más por el suelo.

-¿En serio estas dispuesta a ir a tales extremos por ese humano, Serena?-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena sorprendida a pesar de su dolor al escuchar esa voz femenina.

La demonio de los libros de Zeref fijo su mirada hacia adelante y observo como de una de las tantas fracturas que tenía el suelo de esa zona de la ciudad de los Nirvit, surgió un gran árbol. Pero ese árbol en vez de lanzar ataques como las anteriores plantas surgidas del suelo, abrió un ancho agujero a un costado de su corteza y de ese agujero salió caminando la inexpresiva Hana que tenía su mirada fijada en su herida supuesta amiga.

-Hana…así que ahí te ocultabas. En un árbol bajo tierra- Dijo Serena al ver a su oponente.

-Por favor no trates de cambiar el tema-Hablo Hana confusa- Responde, Serena. ¿Por qué dañas tu propio cuerpo para salvar a ese humano? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan especial para alguien no humana como tú? Ese humano solamente es igual al resto. Lo único que le importa es el mismo. Entonces, ¿Por qué prefieres dañarte tú a antes de que dañe a ese humano? Es extraño-

-No creo que explicarte de nuevo que no todos los humanos son iguales sirva para algo…pero, ¿Preguntas porque me sacrifico por ellos? Eso es algo fácil de responder. Lo hago porque es mi amigo…es algo preciado para mí. Y mientras él no pueda defenderse o incluso si puede defenderse, me da igual si tengo que herir mi cuerpo para salvarlo. Así que no es nada extraño sacrificarse por algo importante para ti. Lo realmente extraño seria no hacerlo- Respondió Serena con gran seriedad en su mirada de demonio.

-Con que algo preciado…Entonces, déjame preguntarte otra cosa, Serena- Dijo Hana inexpresiva como siempre.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Serena arrodillada en el suelo.

-Tu a ese humano… ¿Lo amas?- Pregunto la inexpresiva miembro de Unique Oracion.

-…- Serena se quedó totalmente callada.

Ante la pregunta que había dicho con gran facilidad la joven de largo cabello purpura con un rostro que no mostraba casi emociones, la demonio de los libros de Zeref no dijo ni una sola palabra por varios segundos pero luego, toda su cara comenzó a volverse de un claro color rojo de vergüenza y sus orejas incluso disparaban nubes de humo como si fueran un tren.

-… ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?! ¡N-N-N-N-No…es e-e-so…! ¡Y-Yo solamente…lo veo como un…ami…go! ¡Si! ¡Este idiota no me gusta de manera romántica ni nada de eso…!- Respondía Serena tartamuda y totalmente roja mientras agitaba su cabeza y manos de una manera muy nerviosa.

Pero luego de unos segundos actuando de tonta manera, la herida y sonrojada Serena se detuvo al observar algo sorprendida la seriedad que Hana poseía en sus inexpresivos ojos de color rojo. Al ver eso, Serena coloco un rostro y mirada igual de serios.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Hana?- Respondió Serena con otra pregunta.

-Cómo puedes ver, yo no soy muy buena cuando se trata de mostrar emociones. De todos los humanos que Calm-sama creo, yo fui la única que nació con un manejo casi nulo de sus propias emociones y sentimientos. Debes es cuando las manifiesto, pero ni yo misma se porque salen o porque esas emociones controlan mis movimientos más que mi juicio. Yo hice todo lo posible sobre aprender de las emociones para controlarlas mejor. Así me entere que la emoción del amor es cuando otro ser es más importante para ti que tu propia vida. Si ese es el caso, ¿Es amor lo que tu sientes, Serena? Si es así, ¿Por qué sientes algo como eso por los humanos? ¿Qué es lo que ese humano hizo para que manifestaras esa clase de emoción?- Explico Hana seriamente.

-Ya veo. Entonces es así…Sí, yo lo amo-Hablo Serena con seriedad en su mirada apuntada a Hana-…Yo amo a Tsuna…Yo amo a Alicia…Yo amo a Marcus… ¡Yo amo a todos en Fairy Tail! ¡Los amo porque ellos no solamente me dieron un hogar, ellos me dieron un propósito para estar viva! ¡Ellos son mi propósito de estar viva…Para mí eso es amor! ¡Y por ese amor, no pienso perder, Hana!-

-Ya veo. Con que eso es la emoción del amor. Creo que lo entiendo más o menos…-Dijo Hana cerrando sus ojos, bajando la mirada y colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho para pensar-…Seres que no solamente te dan un hogar, sino que ellos se vuelven tu razón para estar vivía…esos seres son los que provocan la emoción del amor. Si eso es verdad, la razón por la que me siento tan tranquila al lado de Calm-sama y al mismo tiempo mi corazón late tan rápido cuando lo veo…es porque yo a él…Entonces, con mayor razón no puedo fallar…para cumplir el deseo de Calm-sama… ¡Obtendré la fuente para Hea a cualquier costo!-

Hana abrió sus ojos de color rojo nuevamente y esta vez en vez de mostrar su clásica inexpresividad, en ellos se reflejaba una gran decisión y determinación. Con esos dos elementos movimientos sus acciones, la pelipurpura se arrodillo en el suelo a sus pies y coloco las dos palmas de sus manos en él. Ante esa acción de su enemiga, la herida Serena estaba confundida y sorprendida pero pronto todo tendría sentido.

Repentinamente, del suelo detrás de la determinada Hana, comenzaron a surgir destructivamente una cantidad incontable de raíces que aparte de estar rodeadas con algunas hiervas, poseían un tamaño tan grande que no se podía comparar con las raíces anteriormente invocadas. Agitándose como si fueran tentáculos, todas esas colosales raíces comenzaron a entrelazarse entre sí, como si estuvieran formando un total de siete formas diferentes.

 **-¡Kotei Rin: Nanatsu Tobu Ryu!-**

En el momento en que la joven de largo cabello purpura claro y ojos rojos dijo el nombre de su nuevo hechizo, las colosales raíces que estaban detrás de ella ya habían terminado de entrelazarse entre ellas y terminaron formando un total de siete colosales y alargados dragones de raíces que poseían algunos arbustos en las zonas de sus cuerpos de corteza y sus cabezas poseían agujeros que hacían de sus ojos sin mencionar sus afiladas mandíbulas de raíces. Todos esos dragones desataron fuertes rugidos que agitaron los cabellos de Hana, del inconsciente Tsuna y de la herida Serena que estaba sorprendida con los que veía.

-S-Siete de esos dragones de madera…Esto será algo complicado- Murmura Serena algo asustada mientras se colocaba de pie a pesar de los agujeros sangrantes en sus brazos, piernas y hombro heridos.

Pero en el momento en que la chica demonio se puso de pie, ella se volvió a sorprender de gran manera al ver como esos siete colosales dragones de madera tenía sus bocas abiertas y en el interior de ellas se comenzaban a reunir una gran cantidad de una candente energía candente que terminaron formando unos orbes que seguían aumentando de tamaño conforme pasaban los segundos. Esos orbes de energías en las bocas de los dragones eran tan fuertes que provocan fuertes ondas de viento que agitaban fuertemente el cabello de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Energía mágica?- Reacciono Serena con sorpresa.

-Si-Hablo Hana- Estoy transmitiendo el poder mágico de la tierra a través de las bocas de mis siete dragones para dispararla en forma de rugidos. ¿O es que acaso pensabas que iba a lanzar los dragones contra ti? Seguramente tú no hubieras tenido problema en encargarte de ellos si hubiera hecho eso. Pero ya se acabó el tiempo de ser amable contigo. Voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas con este ataque-

-¿Significa que ya no te interesa mantenerme con vida?- Preguntaba Serena a su enemiga.

-Tu eres fuerte, Serena. A pesar de tus heridas seguramente sobrevivirás a este ataque. Si estuviera despierto tu amigo posiblemente también sobreviviera pero en su actual condición lo dudo mucho- Comento Hana con un tono muy serio.

Cuando la maga controladora de plantas dijo esas palabras, Serena frustrada volteo la mirada hacia atrás y observo como el inconsciente Dragon Slayer seguía en el suelo a sus espaldas. Luego, la peliblanca volvió a mirar hacia delante para dirigir una furiosa mirada hacia la pelipurpura.

-¡Espera, Hana! ¡Por favor, no lo ha…!-

-Lo siento, Serena. Tu tomaste tu decisión y yo tome la mía- Dijo Hana antes de que la peliblanca pudiera terminar la frase.

Terminada esa conversación, los grandes orbes de energía que se posicionaban en las bocas de los siete dragones hechos con colosales y duras raíces del suelo se transformaron en gigantescos y destructivos rayos de esa misma energía excepto que mucho más explosivas y que fueron disparados como rugidos en dirección a los dos magos de Fairy Tail en el suelo. Al observar la velocidad con lo que esos ataques se le acercaban, Serena sabía que no tendría tiempo de esquivarlos.

Pero más que preocuparle su propia seguridad, a la demonio de los libros de Zeref le interesaba el bienestar del inconsciente joven de cabello rosa tirado en el suelo a sus espaldas. Así que con la mayor velocidad que pudo sacar de su herido cuerpo, Serena extendió sus demoniacos brazos hacia adelante y en ellos una fuerte energía demoniaco de color rosado que se presentaba en forma de unas electrificadas esferas de rayos.

 **-¡Superior Chaos Shield!-**

Gritando desde la garganta el nombre de su hechizo, la joven de largo cabello blanco golpeo fuertemente el suelo en frente de sus pies con las palmas de sus manos revestidas con fuertes relámpagos demoniacos de color rosado. Cuando hizo eso, Serena creo un escudo con forma de un amplio orbe y hecho de una cristalizada energía mágica de color rosa que cubrió por completo la zona del suelo en donde estaban ella y el inconsciente Tsuna.

Ese escudo de energía demoniaca termino recibiendo las siete colosales explosiones en forma de rugidos e incluso logro resistir el impacto unísono de todas ellas. Pero los siete dragones de madera, controlados por Hana, siguieron disparando grandes rugidos de energía mágica de la tierra uno tras otro y el escudo de energía demoniaco de Serena no podía hacer otra cosa más que recibirlos y resistirlos uno luego del otro o a veces al mismo tiempo.

En el interior de ese escudo de energía demoniaca, Serena, al lado del inconsciente Tsuna tirado en el suelo, mantenía y hacia todo lo posible por aumentar el poder que mantenía ese escudo. Pero incluso haciendo eso, la chica demonio observaba como los constantes choques de los explosivos rugidos de energía mágica comenzaban a agrietar al escudo poco a poco. Al ver en el gran peligro en que se encontraban ella y su dormido compañera, Serena bajo la mirada y apretó sus colmillos con gran frustración.

-Maldición, ella es fuerte… ¡Aterradoramente fuerte!- Pensaba Serena con gran frustración- Y algo me dice que apenas está luchando con la mitad de su poder…incluso si Tsuna estuviera despierto…no creo que pudiéramos vencerla…o al menos no está "yo". Para poder ganar…para que Tsuna no muera…necesito mucho…mucho más poder. Parece que desde el principio tuve razón…tendré…tendré que hacer "Eso" si quiero que derrotar a Hana-

Repentinamente, todo el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a desatar una fuerte luz blanca y cuando esa luz ceso, la joven maga de Fairy Tail había vuelto a su apariencia de humana. Pero a pesar de eso, todavía se mantuvo el escudo de demoniaca energía rosada que resistía difícilmente las constates explosiones lanzadas por las sietes dragones de madera y que se agrietaba más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Con la mirada oculta bajo una sombra creada por el flequillo de su negro cabello, la herida Serena, a pesar de la situación que había fuera de su casi quebrantado escudo de energía, se puso de pie y camino tranquilamente hasta que realmente se colocó al lado del inconsciente pelirosa tirado de cara en el suelo. Estando a su lado, la pelinegra volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo, le dio la vuelta a Tsuna y con mucho cuidado, la coloco su cabeza sobre el regazo de sus piernas.

Incluso estando en esa situación en donde su escudo podría ser destruido en cualquier momento por un bombardeo de grandes energías explosivas, observando el dormido y apacible rostro del Dragon Slayer que tenía acostado en su regazo, Serena mostraba una cálida sonrisa que incluía algunas risas.

-Tienes cara de atontado incluso cuando duermes-Murmuraba Serena sonriendo observando el rostro de Tsuna en sus piernas-… ¿Sabes algo, Tsuna? Cuando les revele que yo era un demonio de los libros de Zeref a ti y los demás pensé que ese sería el único secreto que les guardaría, y así fue durante cierto tiempo. Pero luego me entere sobre algo sobre mi misma…algo que ni siquiera yo sabía sobre mí-

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Dos meses luego de la derrota de Acnologia y Seven Satan…_

Con mucha lentitud y entre varios parpadeos, una joven de largo cabello negro, que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha, y vestía una camisa blanca y falda gris comenzó a abrir sus marrones ojos cerrados por el sueño. Cuando los abrió por completo, bostezando, esa chica pelinegra pasó a estar acostada en una cómoda cama a estar sentada en ella mientras estiraba sus brazos. Estando totalmente despierta, esa joven comenzó a observar el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Observando por los alrededores, la chica dedujo que parecía encontrarse en el interior de una casa de madera y mirando por la ventana en la pared al lado de cama, ella logro ver un hermoso bosque bañado por la cálida luz del sol y en donde habitaban lindos animales como conejos y aves. La joven también pudo ver como aparte de la cama en donde estaba sentada, el interior de esa casa poseía un escritorio, varias cepas, y numerosas cajas y barriles. Además de un estante pegado a la pared y lleno de libros.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba la recién despertada Serena al observar sus alrededores.

-Parece que ya despertaste-

Ante esa voz femenina que la chica pelinegra escucho de repente, ella giro la vista hacia el lugar de donde provino y observo que por la puerta de la casa había entrado una persona. Esa persona resulto una mujer de edad mayor, delgada y alta con una seria expresión en su rostro que poseía un largo cabello rosado recogido en forma de moño y unos ojos de color rojo y su vestimenta estaba basada en una camisa verde oscuro y una falda larga de color morado. Anudado al cuello un lazo de color verde aún más oscuro que la camisa y una pulsera en su mano izquierda. Sobre su ropa llevaba una gran capa roja de cuello levantado que simula las garras de un dragón.

Esa mujer mayor al momento de entrar a la casa, cerró la puerta y se posiciono cerca de un escritorio lleno de objetos de laboratorio, los cuales ella empezó a usar, y que estaba al lado de la cama en donde estaba Serena sentada, la cual no dejaba de mirar a la mujer.

-Usted es…Porlyusica-san, ¿Verdad? Si no me estoy equivoco estoy en su casa, ¿Tengo razón?- Dijo Serena al ver a la mujer.

-Si. Pero más vale que no te acostumbres. No me gusta que la gente esté en mi casa, sea humano o demonio me da igual- Respondió Porlyusica irritada mientras revisaba algunos frascos con líquidos en su escritorio.

-Como siempre tan aterradora esta mujer…- Pensó Serena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza para luego decir- Ah…Porlyusica-san, ¿Podría decirme que es lo que hago aquí?-

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? Tus amigos te encontraron en medio del bosque desmayada y tirada en medio de un profundo cráter. Te trajeron aquí para que yo revisara si estabas bien. Ahora mismo ellos están haciéndome un encargo - Contesto la vieja pelirosa volteando su mirada hacia la joven confusa.

-¿Tsuna y los demás? Ya veo…espere un momento, ¿Yo estaba desmayada en un cráter en medio del bosque? ¿Qué hacía yo en un lugar como ese?- Reacciono Serena algo sorprendida.

-Y yo que sé. Cuando te trajeron aquí, estabas totalmente bien. Parece que te desmayaste por falta de poder mágico…o de maldición en tu caso. Y dime, ¿No sabes que hacías en ese bosque? Si no recuerdas, trata de recordar lo último que hiciste- Sugirió la pelirosa.

-Yo…Yo estaba… ¡Eso es! ¡Yo estaba entrenando!- Exclamo Serena alegre tras recordar.

-¿Entrenando?- Repitió la doctora de Fairy Tail confusa.

-Si. Tsuna, Marcus, Alicia, todos están entrenando cada vez que pueden para volverse más fuertes, así que pensé que yo también tenía que fortalecerme. Fui a una sola desolada del bosque para no molestar a nadie y empecé a entrenar, pero creo que hice algo mal…solamente puedo recordar hasta ahí- Comento la pelinegra sobando su cabeza.

-Entiendo. ¿Puedes recordar que clase de entrenamiento estabas realizando?- Pregunto Porlyusica seriamente.

-¿Eh? Uno normal para todo mago. Creaba nuevos hechizos con mi maldición e intentaba aumentar mi poder mágico con meditación…Bueno como usted dijo, en mi caso es poder de maldición- Contesto la demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-Ya veo-Dijo Porlyusica mientras pensaba- Ella estaba tratando de aumentar el poder dentro suyo…Me pregunto si…-

-¿Le pasa algo, Porlyusica-san? Se ve muy seria- Preguntaba Serena al ver a la mujer.

-Serena, contéstame algo. ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en un demonio con apariencia humana?- Pregunto Porlyusica de repente.

-¿Eh?... ¿Porque me pregunta algo como eso?- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

-Por, contesta. Dime, ¿Fue algo que paso de repente? ¿O es que tú poseías esa habilidad? En el pasado yo he visto demonios de los libros de Zeref que poseían la habilidad de adquirir apariencia humana, ¿Tu eres como ellos?- Seguía preguntando la mujer mayor con gran seriedad.

-Eh…-Hablo Serena algo nerviosa- Para empezar, yo no tenía esa habilidad cuando era un demonio de la guerra. Aquellos demonios que podían convertirse en humanos solo eran los demonios más poderosos. Yo solamente era uno de los tantos demonios que fueron creados por Zeref para la guerra mágica de hace 20 años. Se podría decir que solamente era un simple soldado al igual que los demás. Para serle sincera, yo no sé qué me paso. Lo último que recuerdo como un demonio de esa esa época es que fui herida durante la guerra y fui a esconderme al bosque en donde me desmaye. Para cuando me desperté, yo era una niña mayormente humana y habían pasado dos años desde la guerra. Creo que debí haber sufrido alguna clase de metamorfosis, aunque desconozco que pudo causarla-

-¿A qué te refieres con mayormente humana?- Pregunto Porlyusica al escuchar esas palabras.

-Eso lo digo porque no todo mi cuerpo lucia como el de una niña humana. Uno de mis brazos todavía más o menos la forma de demonio y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas negras que me delataban como alguien no humana. Pero con el tiempo adquirí la habilidad cambiar de forma humana a mi forma de demonio- Explico la pelinegra calmadamente.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de tu poder de maldición y de tu forma de demonio? ¿Son iguales a las del pasado?- Pregunto Porlyusica todavía muy seria.

-Ahora que lo menciona, no, son muy diferentes. Mi forma de demonio original no tenía nada de humano solo era un simple monstruo de gran tamaño e incluso así mi poder de maldición era igual al de un soldado promedio. Pero cuando me convertí en humana eso cambio misteriosamente. Ahora cuando me convierto en demonio, lo único que cambio es que mi apariencia humana toma algunos rasgos de demonio mientras que mi poder de maldición aumento de una gran manera- Explico la chica demonio pensativa.

-Una última pregunta, Serena. Cuando tú eras un demonio completo, ¿Eras tan libre como eras ahora?- Pregunto de ultimo la vieja mujer.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Contesto Serena con una pregunta.

-Me refiero a que si tú podías hablar, comer, reír, tomar decisiones por ti misma o cosas así- Explico la seria Porlyusica.

-Más o menos…o mejor dicho, creo que no. Cuando yo era un demonio total, sin duda podía moverme pero mis decisiones estaban tomadas antes de hacerlas. Todo lo que había en mi cerebro era "Servir y vivir por Zeref-sama". Como yo dije…solo era un soldado más- Respondió Serena algo entristecida.

-Pero tú misma dijiste que durante la guerra de hace 20 años, tú fuiste herida y corriste al bosque y terminaste desmayándote. Si tus órdenes eran servir y vivir por Zeref, ¿Por qué huiste de la batalla? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a luchar por Zeref al igual que el resto de los demonios de los libros del mago oscuro?- Preguntaba la pelirosa confusa.

-No lo sé. Creo que a diferencia de los demás demonios creados por Zeref, yo era un cobarde. Creo que cuando vi mi cuerpo herido por primera vez, se activó el pensamiento que tienen todos los seres vivos, sean humanos o demonios. Creo que pensé…"No quiero morir". Creo que incluso antes de lo que sea que me pasara, yo era diferente a todos los demonios de Zeref…o al menos quiero pensar así- Contesto Serena con la mirada baja.

-Entiendo…tus pensamientos eran diferentes a todos los demás demonios del mago oscuro que solo se movían por las decisiones que el hizo para ellos, y no la de ellos hacían. Tal vez eso tuve algo que ver con tu cambio- Dijo Porlyusica cerrando sus ojos.

-Si…tal vez- Dijo Serena sin saber que el mismo mago oscuro el que tuvo que ver con su transformación, para luego decir- Por cierto, Porlyusica-san, ¿Me podría decir para que me hizo todas esas preguntas? Me siento como algo interrogada-

-Lo siento si te incomode, pero tengo una razón- Contesto Porlyusica dándose la vuelta.

Tras girar su vista de regreso a su escritorio, la asesora medica de Fairy Tail uso su mano derecha para abrir uno de los cajones de ese mismo escritorio y de ese cajón saco lo que parecía ser una hoja que tenía unas escrituras y unos dibujos muy precisos y que estaba pegada a una tabla de investigaciones de pequeño tamaño. Con eso en su mano, Porlyusica se volvió a dar la vuelta hacia Serena y le mostro la hoja.

-¿Qué es esa hoja, Porlyusica-san?- Preguntaba la pelinegra confusa al ver a la hoja.

-Una gráfica- Contesto Porlyusica entregándole la hoja a la chica demonio.

-¿Una gráfica? ¿De qué? Preguntaba Serena tomando la hoja en sus manos.

-Serena, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez?- Pregunto la pelirosa mayor repentinamente.

-¿Eh?...Ah, sí. Fue unos días luego de la batalla con Acnologia. La maestra nos pidió a mí y a los demás que viniéramos a verlas para que revisara que no tuviéramos ninguna herida grave de la que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta- Recordó la chica demonio.

-Espero que recuerdes que yo los revise a ti y tus amigos uno por uno. Así que cuando te toco a ti, estaba algo interesada ya que era la primera vez que revisaba a un demonio, así que te drogue para dejarte inconsciente e investigar un poco sobre tu cuerpo- Dijo Porlyusica calmadamente.

-Entiendo… ¡Espere un momento! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me drogo para investigar mi cuerpo?! ¡Eso suena algo que haría un pervertido! ¡Con razón me sentía tan soñolienta luego de esa revisión que paso en un instante para mí!- Exclamo Serena con gran sorpresa ante esa revelación.

-No te alteres tanto. Solamente tome tres o cuatro frascos de tu sangre. Era más fácil que pedírtelo. Pero en todo caso, gracias a que hice eso, descubrí algo que posiblemente tú no sabías sobre ti misma- Dijo Porlyusica seriamente.

-¿Descubrió algo? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba Serena con gran curiosidad.

-Al analizar tu ADN a través de la sangre que te extraje, descubrí que no solamente tienes la apariencia de una humana. En realidad, eres mitad humana- Informo la doctora de Fairy Tail con gran seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿S-S-Soy…mitad humana?! ¡¿En serio?!- Reacciono Serena sin poder creérselo.

-Si. Sea lo que sea que te paso, te afecto a nivel molecular y te convirtió en un ser mitad humano y mitad demonio. Pero cuando se trata a nivel mágico, es otra historia- Dijo de repente la pelirosa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Ahora a que se refiere, Porlyusica-san?- Preguntaba Serena con gran confusión.

-A pesar de que eres mitad demonio y mitad humana al igual que Tsuna, mientras el posee poder mágico al igual que cualquier mago humano, tu posees poder de maldición solamente al igual que todos los demonios creados por Zeref. Y según lo que me dijiste, tu poder es mucho más fuerte de cuando eras un demonio completo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la seria y vieja pelirosa.

-Si. En otras palabras, soy un ser mitad demonio y mitad humano pero con el poder de maldición de un demonio de alto nivel…cuando pensaba que me conocía a mí misma. Pero, Porlyusica-san, ¿Podría decirme porque rayos me está diciendo todo esto de repente? Cada vez me confundo más y más- Dijo Serena muy quejosa mientras de sus ojos salían leves lágrimas de confusión.

-Ya voy a eso. Mira la gráfica en tus manos, Serena- Ordeno Porlyusica también cansada de tantas explicaciones.

-¿La grafica?- Repitió la joven de cabello negro confusa.

Siguiendo las órdenes de la mujer mayor, la chica demonio dirigió su mirada hacia la hoja en sus manos y haciendo eso, pudo apreciar mejor la que esta tenia escrito y dibujado. Esa hoja tenia dibujada en todo el medio la forma de un cuerpo humano, y en el interior de ese cuerpo humano había dos lados. Mientras que el lado izquierdo era de color azul y tenía escrito "Lado Humano" el otro lado era de color rosado y tenía escrito "Lado Demonio".

-Esa grafica es sobre ti, Serena- Informo Porlyusica.

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre mí?- Reacciono nuevamente sorprendida la chica demonio.

-Si. Esa grafica la hizo de acuerdo los estudios que le hice a tu sangre hace dos meses. El lado azul de esa grafica representa tu lado humano mientras que el lado rosa representa el lado demonio de tu cuerpo. Como puedes ver en esa gráfica, los dos lados son iguales, ¿Verdad?- Explico Porlyusica calmadamente.

-Si. Son cincuenta y cincuenta. ¿Para qué es importante saber esto? Ya establecimos que soy mitad demonio y mitad humana, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Serena confusa.

-Sí, ya lo hicimos. Pero ahora mira esto- Dijo Porlyusica sacando de los bolsillos de su vestido otra hija y entregándosela a Serena.

-¿Otra grafica?- Dijo Serena observando la hoja.

-Si. Cuando te trajeron inconsciente aquí, me pregunte cuál pudo ser la razón, así que por curiosidad volví a sacar sangre de tu cuerpo y a analizar tu cuerpo mientras estabas tendida en la cama. Así grafica es del día de hoy- Explico la tranquila pelirosa.

-Ya veo… ¡Oye, espere un momento! ¡¿Volvió a tratar mi cuerpo como objeto de investigación sin mi consentimiento?! ¡¿En serio usted es una doctora?!- Reacciono Serena sorprendida y algo molesta ante esa nueva revelación.

-Deja eso, y mira la hoja- Ordeno Porlyusica ignorando el enojo de su paciente.

Cuando la demonio de los libros de Zeref tomo la hoja en sus manos y la observo con sus marrones ojos, ella pudo ver como esa hoja también poseía una gráfica completamente igual a la anterior pero con una pequeña diferencia. En el interior del cuerpo humano dibujado en esa hoja, el lado rosado que representaba el lado demonio de Serena era solamente unos pequeños centímetros más grande que el lado azul que representaba su lado humano. Viendo eso, la confusión de la pelinegra creció aún más.

-Q-¿Qué es esto? Es solamente un poco, ¿Pero mi lado demonio es más grande que mi lado humano?- Se preguntaba Serena con gran sorpresa.

-Si. A diferencia de hace dos meses, el lado demonio de tu cuerpo creció a cincuenta y cuatro por ciento mientras que el lado humano disminuyo a cuarenta y seis por ciento. En otras palabras, ahora mismo eres más demonio que humano- Explico la asesora médica de Fairy Tail seriamente.

-No puede ser…usted dijo que esto era de hoy, ¿Verdad?...Acaso… ¿Acaso tuvo que ver con el entrenamiento que realice?- Preguntaba la pelinegra sin poder creérselo.

-Tal vez-Hablo Porlyusica seriamente- Es posible que al tratar de aumentar tu poder de maldición, hayas fortalecido tu lado demonio…o mejor dicho, tu lado Etherias al absorber el Ethernano del aire. No estoy completamente segura, pero es posible que al fortalecer tu lado Etherias con el Ethernano del aire, hayas ganado un gran poder que no pudiste controlar y creo el gran cráter en donde te encontraron y el cambio a nivel celular que sufrió tu cuerpo debió provocar un dolor tan grande que te terminaste desmayando. Bueno, aunque es todo una hipótesis-

-Incluso siendo hipótesis…es algo que explicaría todo lo que paso…E-Entonces, Si trato de aumentar mi poder de maldición más allá del límite… ¿Terminare perdiendo mi lado humano? ¿Qué es lo que me pasara si llego a perderlo por completo?- Preguntaba Serena con gran miedo.

-No lo sé. Pero es posible que vuelvas a ser un demonio completo al igual que hace 20 años…no…puede que debido al aumento explosivo de tu poder de maldición, te vuelvas un demonio de un rango muy superior y con un poder más allá de tus propios límites. Pero eso no es lo peor…puede que sin tu lado humano en tu cuerpo, no puedas controlarte como la haces ahora…No solamente te volverás un demonio físicamente…sino también mentalmente- Explico Porlyusica con gran seriedad.

-No puede ser…- Murmuro Serena con sus ojos totalmente abiertos debido al impacto de la teoría.

-En todo caso, Serena-Hablo Porlyusica- jamás trates de aumentar tu poder de maldición más allá del límite…o sino ya sabes lo que pasara. Si quieres decirles todo esto a tus amigos, es tu decisión-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Al final, decidí no decirles nada- Hablaba Serena observando el rostro del dormido Tsuna que estaba acostado en sus piernas dobladas- Yo pensé que desde lo de Acnologia, jamás me encontraría en una situación tan problemática en donde tendría que aumentar mi poder de maldición más allá del límite, así que pensé que no debía preocuparlos, pero parece que me equivoque. Pero si te lo hubiera contado, puedo imaginar lo que tú hubieras dicho. Seguramente hubieras dicho "No importa si eres humana, mitad demonio o un demonio completo, tu siempre serás nuestra compañera de Fairy Tail, Serena y es imposible que tu noes traiciones o lastimes" ¿Verdad, Tsuna?-

Diciendo esas cálidas palabras, repentinamente los húmedos ojos de color marrón de aquella joven pelinegra comenzaron a liberar una gran cantidad de lágrimas que bajaban por las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven para al final caer sobre el rostro dormido del pelirosa que tenía su cabeza acostada en sus piernas dobladas. Pero mientras Serena hablaba y lloraba sobre su inconsciente querido amigo, ella podía ver y sentir como su escudo de energía demoniaca estaba a punto de romperse en miles de pedazos debido a los constantes rugidos de energía de los dragones de madera controlados por su enemiga.

-El escudo no aguantara por mucho tiempo más…Parece que ya es hora. Si esta en serio será la última vez que podre ser "esta" Serena…me alegra que estés a mi lado, Tsuna. No sé lo que pasara cuando me cuando haga lo que estoy a punto de hacer…pero sin duda… ¡Te protegeré! ¡Aun si soy una Etherias Completo, protegeré lo que es preciado para mí como una maga de Fairy Tail!- Dijo Serena con gran determinación en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dichas esas palabras, la joven de largo cabello negro volvió a colocar con mucho cuidado, la cabeza del inconsciente mago de fuego en el suelo. Luego, Serena se puso de pie y camino hasta alejarse lo más que pudo de Tsuna dentro de ese escudo de energía demoniaca de color rosa que ya estaba casi completamente destruido. Manteniéndose firmemente de pie a pesar de sus heridas ensangrentadas, con sus puños apretados y con sus ojos lagrimosos llenos de determinación apuntados en la dirección en donde estaba su enemigo al otro lado del escudo, Serena comenzó a invocar alrededor de su cuerpo una leve aura de color rosado.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de ese casi totalmente quebrantado escudo de energía demoniaca, los siete colosales dragones hechos de entrelazadas raíces seguían disparando sus rugidos de energía de la tierra uno tras otro con el mientras que la controladora de esos dragones, Hana, solamente se quedaba con un serio rostro arrodillada en el fragmentado suelo a sus pies y sin aparta la vista de la zona rodeada de constantes bombardeos que era el lugar en donde estaba su objetivo.

-Ese escudo es demasiado fuerte si ha podido resistir tantos de los rugidos de mis dragones-Pensaba Hana- Esto comienza a tardarse demasiado. Usare más poder para acabar con esto. Espero que no mueras, Serena-

La miembro de Unique Oracion repentinamente realizo un pulso con sus dos manos que estaban tocando el suelo en donde ella estaba arrodillada, y esa acción al parecer provoco que los siete colosales dragones de raíces que estaban ligados al suelo detrás de Hana dejaran de disparar las grandes ráfagas de energía explosiva mágica que surgía de sus bocas. Pero tras el siguiente segundo, esos mismos dragones abrieron sus mandíbulas aún más que antes y en el centro de ellas, nuevamente se comenzó a recolecta una gran cantidad de una explosiva energía mágica que tenía forma de orbes.

Esos orbes de energía mágica que los dragones de raíces poseían en el interior de sus cortezas bocas, con un tiempo unísono, crecían cada vez más y más debido a que estaban aumentado su poder de una gran manera. Cuando los siete orbes que se posicionaban en cada de una de las bocas de los siete dragones de raíces llegaron a tomar un gran tamaño, repentinamente, se escogieron a un tamaño diminuto para después de un nao segundo, volver a crecer pero transformada en una sola esfera de energía que poseía un tamaño mucho más grande y que era mantenida por los siete dragones de raíces controlados por la maga de plantas que parecía que estaba a punto de gritar.

 **-¡Nanatsu Tobu Ryu: Rikujo Gekido!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo en conjunto, Hana provoco que los siete dragones de raíces que estaban bajo su control, desataran en unísono un bestial bramido que provoco al mismo tiempo que la gigantesca esfera de energía mágica explosiva que se posicionaba en frente de sus hocicos de corteza se convirtiera en un gigantesco rayo de esa misma energía mágica y que avanzaba destructivamente en dirección al casi destruido escudo de energía demoniaca que refugiaba a los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

Avanzando a una gran velocidad, esa enorme ráfaga de energía mágica explosiva calcinaba el concreto del fragmentado suelo y destruía fácilmente a cualquier escombro que se le pusiera en medio. Cuando finalmente esa energía de gran tamaño colisiono contra el demoniaco escudo de energía, esa energía paso a transformarse a desmesurada explosión que poseía tal poder y tamaño que una gran onda de choque casi mando a volar a su usuaria Hana e incluso invadió una gran parte de la antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvirt.

Y su altura era tan alta que casi alcanzaba por completo el artificial cielo que iluminaba a la ciudad y que antes estaba lleno de esponjosas nubes que fueron totalmente despejadas por el poder de la explosión. Esa explosión de inimaginable poder y tamaño duro unos segundos antes de desvanecer y dejar solamente una gran nube de humo. Debido a la explosión, la mayor parte del suelo se había convertido en un profundo cráter a excepción de la parte en donde estaban los siete dragones de raíces y su controladora, Hana, la cual respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Use más poder mágico de lo que pensé…Además creo que me pase un poco. Espero no haber eliminado a Serena…No…ella es fuerte, seguramente sobrevivió. Pero le deseo otra cosa a su compañero- Pensaba Hana respirando al con algo de dificultad.

Pero repentinamente, la pelipurpura abrió sus ojos rojos con una enorme sorpresa al sentir como cada hueso de su cuerpo fue invadido por un gran escalofrió provocado por un enorme poder que podía sentirse flotando en el aire. Con mucho sudor cubriendo su rostro de gran terror y sorpresa, Hana dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia la gran nube de humo que rodeaba ese gran cráter que provoco su anterior hechizo y cuando una fuerte brisa de viento despejo ese humo, ella no podía creer lo que veía.

En ese profundo y enorme cráter provocado por una explosión de energía mágica de colosal tamaño, había solamente una sola parte del suelo que se había salvado de la increíble destrucción. Esa zona del suelo se mantenía arriba por un pilar de tierra que se conectaba a lo profundo del cráter, pero eso no era lo que sorprendía la inexpresiva chica. Hana estaba totalmente sorprendida porque en esa zona del suelo que había quedado se encontraban el inconsciente Tsuna tirado en el suelo y a su lado, se encontraba de pie una seria Serena, que aparte de ya no tener heridas, mantenía su cuerpo rodeado de una poderosa aura de color rosado que incluso desataba algunos relámpagos del mismo color.

-Q-Q- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están vivos…los dos?! ¡¿Y sin heridas?! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! ¡Aunque no tratara de matarla, es imposible que ella haya salido completamente ilesa de mi ataque con un escudo tan débil!- Reacciono Hana con enorme impacto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Grito Serena a todo pulmón.

Desatando ese bestial grito, Serena apretó con enorme fuerza sus puños y provoco que la poderosa aura rosada que rodeaba su cuerpo aumentara su poder y tamaño a un nivel incluso mayor. El poder que la demonio de los libros de Zeref estaba desatando era tan grande que las nubes que se habían despejado por la explosión, una vez más se estaban reuniendo solamente en esa zona, y además se volvían de un tormentoso color negro.

Además que el poder que expulsaba era tan grande que hacía que todo el viento de la zona fuera lanzado en todas las dirección con una enorme fuerza. Hana, tenía que entrecerrar sus ojos, cubrir su rostro con sus brazos y pisar con gran firmeza para no salir volando en la dirección contraria. Incluso los siete grandes dragones de raíces que todavía estaban ahí se veian afectados por el fuerte viento, ya que sus pieles de cortezas de árbol estaban comenzando a quebrantarse.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿D-De donde viene todo este poder?!- Preguntaba Hana manteniéndose lo más firme posible.

La pelinegra maga de Fairy Tail solamente se dedicaba a gritar fuertemente como un monstruo mientras aumentaba lo más que podía todo su poder de maldición. Pero mientras lo hacía, por su mente comenzaron a pasar cada uno de los momentos que vivió como humana al lado de sus queridos compañeros de Fairy Tail. Incluso algunas lágrimas surgieron de los decididos ojos de Serena, pero aun así ella estaba más que segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

 **-¡Etherias Form!-**

… _Por su amigo…Serena dejara de ser Serena…_

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Aquí tienen el capítulo y quiero que sepan que la razón por la que me tarde en publicarlo en porque estaba ocupado con asuntos de la universidad ya que se me acabaron mis "pequeñas vacaciones" Si encuentran algún error es porque estaba apurado, aun asi, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Matane.**


	52. Libro

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 13/52: ¡Libro!**

Estando en la subterránea y antigua verdadera ciudad de la raza Nirvit, el grupo de jóvenes mago que se encontraban realizando una misión para el consejo poco a poco comenzaron a encontrarse con feroces enemigos que también resultaron ser los objetivos de su misión. Los miembros del grupo que se había autodenominado a sí mismo, Unique Oracion, comenzaron a desatar feroces combates con los separados miembros de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y del consejo en diferentes zonas de la ciudad.

Los últimos miembros de Fairy Tail que terminaron encontrándose con un miembro de Unique Oracion fueron Tsuna y Serena, la cual esta última se sorprendió en gran medida al descubrir que uno de sus enemigos era la chica con la que había entablado una corta pero preciosa amistad, Hana. Ella les revelo que no solamente era un fiel sirviente a su amado líder, Calm, sino que también era un humano creado por él.

Pero sin duda lo más sorprendente que dijo Hana fue haber revelado que la fuente de poder mágico para la activación del arma ancestral de los Nirvit, Hea, era la misma Serena, la demonio de los libros de Zeref. Hana comenzó una batalla contra Tsuna y Serena con la intención de llevarse a esta última. Mientras peleaban, los magos de Fairy Tail notaron la fuerza de su oponente y en un momento de la batalla, Tsuna termino inconsciente dejando a Serena sola.

Protegiendo a Tsuna de los imparables ataques de Hana, que trataba de convencer a su supuesta "amiga" que los humanos eran una plaga para el mundo que debía eliminarse, Serena estaba a punto de perder más y más. Con la vida de la persona más importante para ella en peligro, Serena decidió hacer algo impensable. Ella decidió dejar su lado humano por completo y ceder a todo el poder de su lado de demonio de Zeref.

 **-¡Nanatsu Tobu Ryu: Rikujo Gekido!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo en conjunto, Hana provoco que los siete dragones de raíces que estaban bajo su control, desataran en unísono un bestial bramido que provoco al mismo tiempo que la gigantesca esfera de energía mágica explosiva que se posicionaba en frente de sus hocicos de corteza se convirtiera en un gigantesco rayo de esa misma energía mágica y que avanzaba destructivamente en dirección al casi destruido escudo de energía demoniaca que refugiaba a los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

Avanzando a una gran velocidad, esa enorme ráfaga de energía mágica explosiva calcinaba el concreto del fragmentado suelo y destruía fácilmente a cualquier escombro que se le pusiera en medio. Cuando finalmente esa energía de gran tamaño colisiono contra el demoniaco escudo de energía, esa energía paso a transformarse a desmesurada explosión que poseía tal poder y tamaño que una gran onda de choque casi mando a volar a su usuaria Hana e incluso invadió una gran parte de la antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvirt.

Y su altura era tan alta que casi alcanzaba por completo el artificial cielo que iluminaba a la ciudad y que antes estaba lleno de esponjosas nubes que fueron totalmente despejadas por el poder de la explosión. Esa explosión de inimaginable poder y tamaño duro unos segundos antes de desvanecer y dejar solamente una gran nube de humo. Debido a la explosión, la mayor parte del suelo se había convertido en un profundo cráter a excepción de la parte en donde estaban los siete dragones de raíces y su controladora, Hana, la cual respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Use más poder mágico de lo que pensé…Además creo que me pase un poco. Espero no haber eliminado a Serena…No…ella es fuerte, seguramente sobrevivió. Pero le deseo otra cosa a su compañero- Pensaba Hana respirando al con algo de dificultad.

Pero repentinamente, la pelipurpura abrió sus ojos rojos con una enorme sorpresa al sentir como cada hueso de su cuerpo fue invadido por un gran escalofrió provocado por un enorme poder que podía sentirse flotando en el aire. Con mucho sudor cubriendo su rostro de gran terror y sorpresa, Hana dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia la gran nube de humo que rodeaba ese gran cráter que provoco su anterior hechizo y cuando una fuerte brisa de viento despejo ese humo, ella no podía creer lo que veía.

En ese profundo y enorme cráter provocado por una explosión de energía mágica de colosal tamaño, había solamente una sola parte del suelo que se había salvado de la increíble destrucción. Esa zona del suelo se mantenía arriba por un pilar de tierra que se conectaba a lo profundo del cráter, pero eso no era lo que sorprendía la inexpresiva chica. Hana estaba totalmente sorprendida porque en esa zona del suelo que había quedado se encontraban el inconsciente Tsuna tirado en el suelo y a su lado, se encontraba de pie una seria Serena, que aparte de ya no tener heridas, mantenía su cuerpo rodeado de una poderosa aura de color rosado que incluso desataba algunos relámpagos del mismo color.

-Q-Q- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están vivos…los dos?! ¡¿Y sin heridas?! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! ¡Aunque no tratara de matarla, es imposible que ella haya salido completamente ilesa de mi ataque con un escudo tan débil!- Reacciono Hana con enorme impacto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Grito Serena a todo pulmón.

Desatando ese bestial grito, Serena apretó con enorme fuerza sus puños y provoco que la poderosa aura rosada que rodeaba su cuerpo aumentara su poder y tamaño a un nivel incluso mayor. El poder que la demonio de los libros de Zeref estaba desatando era tan grande que las nubes que se habían despejado por la explosión, una vez más se estaban reuniendo solamente en esa zona, y además se volvían de un tormentoso color negro.

Además que el poder que expulsaba era tan grande que hacía que todo el viento de la zona fuera lanzado en todas las dirección con una enorme fuerza. Hana, tenía que entrecerrar sus ojos, cubrir su rostro con sus brazos y pisar con gran firmeza para no salir volando en la dirección contraria. Incluso los siete grandes dragones de raíces que todavía estaban ahí se veían afectados por el fuerte viento, ya que sus pieles de duras cortezas de árbol estaban comenzando a quebrantarse.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿D-De donde viene todo este poder?!- Preguntaba Hana manteniéndose lo más firme posible.

La pelinegra maga de Fairy Tail solamente se dedicaba a gritar fuertemente como un monstruo mientras aumentaba lo más que podía todo su poder de maldición. Pero mientras lo hacía, por su mente comenzaron a pasar cada uno de los momentos que vivió como humana al lado de sus queridos compañeros de Fairy Tail. Incluso algunas lágrimas surgieron de los decididos ojos de Serena, pero aun así ella estaba más que segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

 **-¡Etherias Form!-**

Esas dos simples palabras gritadas por la miembro de Fairy Tail fueron el gatillo para que su enorme poder de gran tamaño se volviera aún más enorme. La densa y poderosa aura de color rosado que rodeaba los bordes del cuerpo y agitado cabello de Serena aumento aún más su poder y se volvió un gran pilar de energía demoniaca que casi rosaba los nublados y tormentosos cielos oscuros artificiales que estaban sobre aquella zona destruida de la ciudad.

Esa gran acumulación de energía demoniaca en forma de pilar que rodeaba a Serena, la cual apretaba con gran fuerza cada uno de sus músculos mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, era tan poderosa que incluso comenzó a generar unos feroces relámpagos rosados que azotaban y destruían las casas, rocas y árboles que rodeaban aquella zona. Incluso el inconsciente cuerpo de Tsuna fue lanzado hacía varios metros hacia atrás por las ondas de viento que generaba el bestial poder de su compañera.

Los múltiples y peligrosos relámpagos lanzados por el poder demoniaco que cubría por completo a la maga de Fairy Tail comenzaron a alcanzar la posición de la miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba ahí presenciando ese monstruoso escenario y esta de inmediato utilizo a algunos de sus siete colosales dragones de raíces entrelazadas para protegerse a sí misma de aquella feroz energía. Pero a pesar de estar cubierta por sus dragones, Hana era perfectamente capaz de sentir el poder de Serena hacer temblar a cada uno de sus huesos.

-¡¿Q-Que rayos es todo esto! ¡Su poder sigue aumentando cada vez más y más! ¡¿Es este el verdadero potencial de Serena?!...No… ¡¿Este será…el verdadero potencial de un demonio de los libros de Zeref?!- Pensaba Hana con gran sorpresa a pesar de su clásica inexpresividad.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Serena con gran ira y dolor dentro de su propio poder demoniaco.

Sin duda el pilar de energía demoniaca que encerraba a la joven de largo cabello negro era colosal y de gran poder pero algo todavía más increíble comenzó a pasar. La desgarrada y sucia ropa de Serena comenzó a desintegrarse a gran velocidad sin dejar ni un solo rastro e incluso el largo cabello de color negro de la chica que se agitaba con fuerza comenzó a desintegrarse partícula por partícula hasta que la cabeza de la chica quedo completamente calva.

Pero sin duda lo más sorprendente de aquel cambio en el cuerpo de Serena fue como su desnuda piel comenzó a ser recubierta por completo por alguna clase de solido cascaron de color rosado muy brillante. Esa nueva piel que cubría el cuerpo de la miembro de Fairy Tail no dejo ni una sola parte sin revestir. El pecho al igual que la entrepierna de Serena fueron cubiertas por aquel cascaron rosado e incluso el interior de su boca y sus globos oculares fueron atrapados dentro de él.

Abriendo un pequeño espacio entre su escudo de dragones de raíces, Hana observo con sus rojos ojos el cambio que sufría el cuerpo de Serena dentro de aquel colosal pilar de su propio poder demoniaco.

-Ella está transformándose…pero esta transformación es diferente a la anterior. Antes ella se transformaba a voluntad…pero ahora, el poder que produce su cuerpo es tan grande que su cuerpo actual no puede soportarlo y está adaptándose a él- Pensó la pelipurpura dentro de su escudo de entrelazadas raíces con forma de bestia.

Ya no se podía escuchar el grito de Serena luego de que su cuerpo cambiara, pero a pesar de esa transformación radical que sufrió su cuerpo, la joven maga giro su cabeza con algo de dificultad su cabeza en la dirección en donde estaba su mano que poseía tatuada la importante marca de su gremio. Pero al hacerlo, a pesar de sus ojos cubiertos completamente por esa corteza rosada, Serena observo devastada como su marca de Fairy Tail también había sido cubierta por aquella misma corteza. Tras observar eso, una pequeña lágrima broto y cayó del ojo derecho de la chica demonio.

-Lo siento, todos…Lo siento, Tsuna…- Fue todo lo que pudo pensar la demonio de los libros de Zeref antes de abandonar por completo todo su lado humano.

De un segundo a otro, toda esa energía demoniaca que rodeaba el cuerpo de Serena e inundaba la zona se comprimió por completo en el punto en donde estaba la chica y en el mismo fragmento de tiempo, paso a ser una enorme explosión de energía rosada que ahora si alcanzo y despejo las nubes oscuras del artificial cielo que cubría la ciudad de los Nirvit. Esa repentina explosión de energía fue tan fuerte que genero una gran onda expansiva que fue transmitida por toda la ciudad y era imposible que las demás personas que estaban en ella no la sintieran.

En otra de las destruidas zonas de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, se encontraba el grupo de magos formado por Ryos, Sonia, Ur y Pantherlily los cuales ya habían terminado por completo de destruir a cada una de las marionetas mágicas que los habían atacado y ahora estaban descansando por encima de sus escombros tirados y compilados en el fracturado suelo. Todos ellos estaban muy tranquilos hasta que sintieron como la gran onda de viento los azotaba y les dificultaba mantenerse en pie.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con todo este viento?!- Preguntaba Ryos sintiendo como el fuerte viento agitaba su largo cabello negro.

-¡E-Es muy fuerte! ¡No es un viento normal!- Dijo Sonia entrecerrando sus ojos por el polvo que se levantaba del suelo.

-Esta sensación… ¿No sienten que este viento trae consigo un gran poder?- Preguntaba Ur en el mismo estado.

-Si…ahora que lo dices, yo también lo siento…- Dijo Sonia concentrándose un poco.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¿Acaso todo este viento es provocado por el poder de alguien?- Sugería Pantherlily de regreso en su forma normal.

-Es posible. Puede que tenga que ver con las tantas luces rosadas que hemos visto venir de esa dirección…luz rosada…Tengo un mal presentimiento- Menciono el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación pensativo.

-Si. No eres el único-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Ryos al escuchar esa voz.

Al escuchar esa voz familiar tanto el Dragon Slayer de Hierro al igual que las dos chicas y el Exceed que lo acompañaba dirigieron sus miradas de sorpresa hacia una de los tantos callejones entre las apenas intactas casas que decoraban aquella zona. Todos ellos observaron como de ese callejón salió un hombre de aspecto joven y que poseía un largo cabello de colores negros y blancos y sin mencionar que venía acompañado por un gran grupo de jóvenes que se alegraron al ver a los cuatro seres que estaban en esa zona.

-¡Macbeth-san, Todos!- Actuó Ryos un poco sorprendido al ver al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Leo, me alegra que tú y el resto estén bien!- Dijo Ur alegre al ver a su hermano gemelo y sus compañeros.

-Lo mismo digo, Ur- Respondió Leo con una sonrisa.

-Pero parece que todos ustedes un poco ocupados- Comento Lisa observando el montón de piezas destrozadas de marionetas tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, primita? Esto apenas fue un pequeño calentamiento- Respondió Sonia con gran confianza.

-Pero parece que Sorano y tu tuvieron varios problemas- Dijo Lily observando las heridas y las ropas rasgadas de las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth.

-Más o menos. Pero no tiene que preocuparse, Lily-sama, estamos bien- Dijo Sorano mostrando una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que están bien. Aunque sean jóvenes, son miembros de Sabertooth después de todo- Comento Lector con gran orgullo.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Agrego el gato verde vestido de rana rosada.

-Tendrán que terminar esta alegre reunión mientras corremos. Ahora mismo tenemos que dirigirnos hacia la dirección en que proviene ese gran poder- Dijo Macbeth con gran seriedad.

-Es verdad. Puede que Marcus, Alicia, Serena o Lucia estén ahí enfrentándose a algún enemigo. Estoy preocupado- Apoyo Leo igual de serio.

-¿Técnicamente nos está diciendo que Tsuna le da igual?- Pensó Ur al escuchar las palabras dichas por su hermano.

-¿No puedes decirnos quien se encuentra en esa dirección, Sophia?- Preguntaba Sonia curioso.

-Con todo este viento es imposible. No puedo escuchar nada bien. Pero estoy seguro que escuche la voz de Tsuna proviniendo de esa dirección. Reconocería sus gritos de ira en donde sea- Respondía la pelipurpura oscuro muy seria.

-¡Si ese es el caso, tenemos que ir a máxima velocidad hacia ese lugar de inmediato! ¡Tsuna-sama está esperando a Rain…Digo, nos espera a todos nosotros!- Exclamo la maga de hielo con gran determinación en su mirada.

-Voy a fingir que no escuche esa última frase… ¡Así que vamos, todos!- Grito Leo con gran seriedad.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron todos sus compañeros.

El grupo de jóvenes magos ya casi completo por completo comenzaron a dirigirse con gran velocidad en dirección en la que provenía ese monstruoso viento y poder. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que sentían el fuerte viento viajando salvajemente por los aires sino que además, en otra de las zonas de la ciudad, un joven albino proveniente de Fairy Tail y que estaba muy herido y con ceguera temporal tras su victoria contra uno de los miembros de Unique Oracion se apoyaba contra una de las casas de la ciudad para no caer al suelo.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué rayos es este viento y poder en el aire?! ¡Con esta maldita ceguera no puedo saber que está pasando!- Gritaba Marcus con gran ira.

El Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación no era el único herido en la ciudad, ya que en otra de las tantas calles de la ciudad de los Nirvit, una herida joven de largo cabello escarlata y un mechón azul en el frente tenía su dañada espalda apoyada contra un árbol que apenas resistía los azotes del fuerte viento que inundaba a toda la ciudad.

-Este poder que se transmite a través del aire… ¿Sera de un aliado o enemigo?- Se preguntaba Alicia resistiendo el poder del viento.

En otra zona de la ciudad, uno de los miembros de Unique Oracion, había dejado de caminar en su búsqueda por un par de magos de hielo y solamente se limitó a sentir todo ese viento azotar a su delgado cuerpo con cabellos naranjas.

-Este poder…no pertenece a ninguno de los nuestros. ¿Acaso pertenece a uno de los intrusos?- Pensaba Ikari mientras su cabello naranja se agitaba con vigor.

Pero estando ahí parado de manera tan pensativa, el miembro de Unique Oracion no se dio cuenta de cómo a unos metros detrás de él y en el interior de un callejón entre dos casas, había una pequeña niña rubia y un Exceed azul que le seguía y que también sentían el fuerte viento azotando sus cuerpos.

-¡Que fuerte viento!- Decía Lucia sujetándose fuertemente de la pared de la casa que formaba el callejón en donde se mantenía escondida.

-¡No te sueltes, Lucia!- Suplicaba Happy sujetándose fuertemente de la ropa de la niña rubia para no salir volando por completo.

Incluso en el interior del gran castillo dorado que se encontraba en el centro de la antigua y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit, los dos miembros de Unique Oracion que se encontraba en el podían sentir el gran poder que flotaba en el aire. El primero en sentirlo fue el joven rubio que se encontraba en el último piso del castillo, el cual era el laboratorio y en donde se encontraba el núcleo de Hea.

-¿Are? Este poder…es tan grande que no solamente se transmite a través del aire sino que incluso pudo colarse al interior del castillo. Quien sea la persona que este enfrentando al poseedor de un poder tan monstruoso…no tiene nada de suerte- Susurro Yoku mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios de una manera placentera.

La otra persona que pudo sentir ese poder transmitiéndose por los interiores del castillo fue un tranquilo e inexpresivo hombre de largos cabellos plateados que se encontraba sentado sobre el trono en la habitación central del castillo. Ese ser al sentir ese increíble poder solamente se limitó a cerrar sus ojos de color negro de una manera muy tranquila.

-Hana…- Fue todo lo que pensó Calm mientras estaba sentado en su trono.

Nuevamente en el exterior, repentinamente todo el feroz viento que inundaba la ciudad desapareció y la zona en donde todo había empezado, ahora se encontraba rodeada por completo por una densa y extensa nube de polvo. Pero de un momento a otro, la gran mayoría de ese polvo fue despejado por el feroz movimiento de los siete dragones de raíces que despejaron el escudo que habían creado alrededor de su creadora y ama.

-¿Ya termino todo? ¿Qué es lo que paso al final? ¿Dónde está Serena?- Se preguntaba Hana con gran curiosidad.

La joven de largo cabello púrpura claro y ojos rojos giro su mirada en varias direcciones para ver si localizaba algún rastro de la demonio de los libros de Zeref, pero lo único que veía era una gran cantidad de destrucción y nubes de polvo en los alrededores. Hana siguió observando hasta que observo como en una de las zonas llenas de polvo se podía apreciar la silueta de alguien.

-¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Serena?- Reacciono Hana atenta.

Una pequeña brisa de viento que invadió el lugar despejo esa nube de polvo y revelo que la persona que genero esa silueta era un inconsciente joven miembro de Fairy Tail de puntiagudos cabellos rosas que estaba un poco herido mientras su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra algunas rocas.

-No es Serena. Es el molesto humano que la acompañaba. Parece que sigue afectado por el polen de sueño de mis flores. Eso es bueno. Aprovechare para acabar con su molesta vida de una vez por todas- Pensó Hana con gran tranquilidad.

Con ese claro pensamiento en su cabeza, la pelipurpura claro levanto su mano derecha provocando que del suelo al lado de sus pies surgiera una gran raíz. Luego, Hana apunto esa misma mano en la dirección del inconsciente Tsuna lo cual también provoco que la raíz que había salido del suelo se estirara a una bestial velocidad en la misma dirección.

La raíz estaba a unos pocos segundos de atravesar el pecho del mago de fuego dormido profundamente, pero repentinamente, esa misma raíz termino convirtiéndose en millones de pedazos rotos que cayeron dispersivamente por el suelo. Al ver lo que había pasado, Hana estaba totalmente perpleja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La raíz fue destruida?! ¡¿Acaso se despertó?!...No…el no fue…algo más detuvo mi ataque…algo con una velocidad monstruosa- Reacciono Hana con enorme impresión.

-Aaahh…-

-¡¿Eh?!- Actuó Hana atenta.

Al ver como su ataque hacia el inconsciente Tsuna fue negado y al escuchar el sonido de alguien respirando con dificultad, la maga de plantas estuvo muy atenta a sus alrededores los cuales todavía seguían rodeados mayormente por polvo. Hana siguió dirigiendo su mirada de derecha a izquierda y viceversa hasta que de repente observo sorprendida como a unos metros en frente de ella, en el interior de una de las tantas nubes de polvo, se podía apreciar una silueta con forma humana.

-Aaaaahhh…Ha...naaa…- Decía una voz femenina pero con un toque monstruoso.

-Esta voz… ¿Serena?- Murmuro Hana con confusión.

Una ligera brisa de viento despejo el resto de las nubes de polvo que quedaban en la zona revelando que la persona que estaba a unos metros en frente de Hana sin duda era Serena, pero sin duda no era un humano. Con toda la cortina de polvo despejada, nuevamente la inexpresividad de Hana se fue al ver el radical cambio que había tomado el cuerpo de su amiga.

Ahora mismo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el inicio de su calva cabeza, la piel de la demonio de los libros de Zeref era totalmente de un profundo color negro azabache. Lo único que era de un color diferente en su desnudo cuerpo de color negro eran sus ojos afilados y el interior de su boca con forma de dentaduras ya que estos eran de un oscuro pero destellante color rosado. La punta de los dedos en las manos y pies negros de la chica ahora eran afiladas negras que brillaban como el acero de una espada.

Y en su prominente pecho femenino y su entrepierna parecía que había alguna de armadura que sobresalía de su piel pero que seguía siendo de color negro que brillaba afiladamente al igual que sus garras. Y en su espalda, la chica demonio poseía dos pequeños agujeros que expulsaban una gran cantidad de llamas rosadas que tomaban la forma de grandes alas de demonio. Y por último, ella ahora poseía una gruesa cola como la de un lagarto que también era del mismo color de su piel. Sin mencionar que todo su cuerpo rebosaba en una demoniaca energía de color rosado.

-No puedo creerlo…Serena…en verdad… ¿Eres tú?- Preguntaba Hana con un poco de terror.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Grito Serena de manera monstruosa.

Combinando su propia voz humana con la voz de un monstruo, la demoniaca Serena libero un fuerte rugido a todo pulmón que además de sonido libera una gran onda de viento que una vez agito los purpuras cabellos de Hana, la hizo entrecerrar un poco sus ojos, la hizo pisar con firmeza para que no saliera volando hacia atrás y además quebrantaba aún más la piel de los siete dragones de raíces que todavía permanecían a espaldas de su creadora.

-¡Tanto poder con tan solo un rugido…!- Pensaba Hana sintiendo el poder del rugido resonando por cada uno de sus huesos.

De un momento a otro, la monstruosa Serena dejo de rugir y pisando con tanta firmeza que fracturo el suelo con sus azabaches pies se impulsó en la dirección en donde estaba Hana con una abismal velocidad. A pesar de la impresionante velocidad que poseía su enemiga, la miembro de Unique Oracion podía ver claramente como se acortaba la distancia entre ellas, así que de inmediato hizo que tres de sus siete colosales dragones de raíces entrelazadas se dirigieran a contraatacar.

Dos de esos grandes dragones de raíces trataron de atacar a la demoniaca Serena tanto por su izquierda como por su derecha pero esta con tan solo hacer un frenético movimiento con sus brazos azabaches creo dos grandes ondas de viento que fácilmente cortaron a los reptiles de madera en varios pedazos que cayeron al suelo. El tercer dragón en cambio, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrió su mandíbulas y estaba a punto de disparar una llameante ráfaga de energía mágica de la tierra.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la maga de Fairy Tail hizo que en su mano derecha apareciera una pequeña pero poderosa energía demoniaca de su clásico color rosado y ella rápidamente lo lanzo en forma de orbe hacia el interior de la boca del dragón. Cuando el orbe de energía demoniaca colisiono contra el interior de la boca del dragón de raíces, este no solamente se convirtió en escombros, sino que fue convertido en cenizas que se dispersaron con el viento.

Sin nada que la molestara, la demoniaca Serena solamente siguió avanzando con gran velocidad mientras Hana se había perpleja ante lo que sus rojos ojos presenciaron.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡¿Destruyo a tres de mis dragones de raíces…con tanta facilidad?! ¡Si esos dragones son uno de mis hechizos más fuertes!- Reacciono Hana con enorme sorpresa.

Al ver lo cerca que estaba su demoniaca enemiga, la pelipurpura con rapidez hizo que los cuatro dragones que le quedaban, en vez de lanzarse a atacar, dispararan cada uno cuatro grandes ráfagas de llameante energía mágica de la tierra que impactaron directamente contra la maga de Fairy Tail. Pero incluso tras impactar sus rugidos de energía, los cuatro dragones de raíces siguieron disparando y disparando en el punto en donde se localizaba una demoniaca Serena.

-¡Un constante ataque de cuatro rugido de energía de mis dragones fácilmente volverían a una simple persona un montón de cenizas, pero no puedo contenerme en contra de ella! ¡Serena se ha vuelto tan fuerte que si la ataco con intenciones asesinas seguramente la derrotare sin matarla! ¡No importa si la considero una amiga o que tan fuerte sea, no permitiré la última pieza para que el deseo de Calm-sama se cumpla se me escape de las manos!- Pensó Hana con gran determinación mientras su purpura cabello se agitaba con la fuerza proveniente de los rugidos de sus dragones.

Los cuatro dragones de raíces siguieron disparando sus rugidos al unísono uno tras otro y no dejaban que la demoniaca Serena escapara del choque de energía por órdenes de Hana. Pero de repente, Hana nuevamente se sorprendió por algo que no esperaba. Los cuatro dragones de raíces dejaron de disparar sus rugidos y se pudo apreciar como las cabezas de cada uno de ellos cayeron al suelo tras haber sido cortadas limpiamente. Al escuchar el sonido de las cabezas de sus dragones cayendo fuertemente al suelo, Hana tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos y desconocía completamente que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue lo que…?-

Antes de poder completar esa frase, la pelipurpura claro levanto su mirada para confirmar lo que había pasado y se sorprendió al ver como varias metros encima de ella y de los restos de los dragones de raíces decapitados se encontraba volando con sus grandes alas de energía, la demoniaca Serena que ahora mismo estaba simplemente quieta en el aire.

-¡¿Serena?! ¡¿En qué momento llego allá arriba?!- Reacciono Hana nuevamente con gran impresión.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Grito la chica demonio furiosa.

Tras liberar otro grito, la demonio de Zeref comenzó a descender con gran velocidad para impactar un gran golpe en contra de su objetivo pero antes de que lo hiciera, Hana con igual rapidez uso su magia para transformarse en una planta que se hundió en el suelo provocando que una furiosa Serena terminara golpeando fuertemente el suelo causando un hondo y extenso cráter circular.

Luego a unos metros de ese cráter, Hana volvió a surgir del suelo con su forma humana y con una seria mirada fijada en la maga de Fairy Tail, la cual no la había visto todavía. Con su vista fijada en ella, la miembro de Unique Oracion apunto sus manos en su dirección y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

 **-¡Ramas Sica!-**

Cuando Hana grito esas palabras, del suelo del cráter que una demoniaca Serena había creado con la fuerza de su azabache puño y en donde todavía se encontraron, surgieron repentinamente una incontable cantidad de ramas con la forma de afiladas espinas y que impactaron en cada sección del cuerpo de la chica demonio. Pero al momento de tocar su negra piel afilada, cada una de esas puntiagudas ramas se partieron en varios pedazos mientras que Serena estaba totalmente ilesa.

Después de escuchar la voz que grito el hechizo que la había atacado, la demonio de Zeref fácilmente localizo a la maga de plantas y tras fijar su mirada de brillantes ojos rosados en ella, nuevamente se impulsó en su dirección con una explosiva velocidad.

-¡AAAAAAaaaaaAAAhhh!- Rugía Serena violentamente.

-Con que sin heridas…Bueno, lo supuse. Pero no creas que eso es todo lo que tengo para ti, Serena- Dijo Hana con inexpresividad pero sería al mismo tiempo.

Dichas esas palabras, la joven de largo cabello purpura claro realizo algunos movimientos con sus brazos y eso al parecer provoco que en el aire alrededor de la demonio de Zeref comenzaran a aparecer de repente unos misteriosos destellos de leve tamaño.

 **-¡Bravi!-**

Esa palabra liberada de los labios de la miembro de Unique Oracion ahí presente hizo que cada uno de los pequeños destellos que flotaban alrededor de la demoniaca chica, se transformaron en una gran cantidad de explosiones que surgían una por encima de la otra y que cubrieron por completo a una bestial Serena. Cada una de las explosiones que surgían del hechizo de Hana, provocaban grandes fuerzas de choque que azotaban a la destruida zona.

Pero incluso tras usar ese hechizo tan poderoso que generaba fuertes ondas de choque que agitaban su cabeza y huesos, la miembro de Unique Oracion no dejo de mover sus brazos de una extraña manera como si estuviera planeando algo.

 **-¡Burst Tower!-**

Ahora cuando Hana grito esas palabras mientras apuntaba sus dos manos contra la gran cantidad de explosiones que provoco que su anterior hechizo, repentinamente una nueva explosión de gran tamaño y poder ardiente surgió del suelo y con la forma de un enorme pilar, cubrió por completo a las anteriores explosiones que tenían atrapada a la demoniaca miembro de Fairy Tail. Hana ahora solamente se quedaba viendo esa gran explosión en forma de pilar que calentaba su piel y hacia que su purpura cabello se agitara salvajemente.

-Esos fueron dos de mis hechizos explosivos más poderosos, incluso más poderosos que los rugidos de mis dragones. Eso debió derrotarla seguramente- Pensaba Hana muy segura.

Pero las esperanzas de la chica no duraron mucho ya que con el pasar de los segundos, poco a poco Hana comenzó a abrir sus ojos con enorme sorpresa de nuevo ya que ella podía apreciar que en el interior de la enorme y ardiente torre explosiva que había creado, una silueta humanoide se comenzó a mostrar y paso por paso se iba haciendo más visible.

-I-Imposible…- Murmuraba Hana con enorme perplejidad.

En el siguiente segundo, la maga de plantas observo como de la colosal explosión de ardientes llamas salió caminando tranquilamente paso por paso, como si de lluvia se tratara, la demonio de los libros de Zeref que no poseía ni una sola herida o quemadura en su azabache piel que seguía brillando como el más afilado acero. Observando como ese ser monstruoso salió caminando sin heridas de dos de sus hechizos más fuertes, Hana estaba completamente congelada.

-H-Ha…na…- Murmuraba la monstruosa Serena mientras caminaba lentamente.

-Todos mis ataques y todavía no le he hecho ni una pequeña cicatriz…-Pensaba Hana apretando sus puños con fuerza-…Creo que desde el principio yo sabía que no era un oponente para la Serena actual…pero aun así…pero aun así…¡Pero aun así, no puedo rendirme! ¡Ella…Ella es la clave para cumplir los deseos de la persona más importante para mí! ¡Aunque ella sea diez mil veces más fuerte que yo…Yo la derrotare! ¡Por Calm-sama…Por la persona que amo, daré mi vida para derrotarla!-

Con ese claro pensamiento en su mente y corazón, Hana apretó sus puños con gran fuerza e hizo que todo su cuerpo se viera rodeado por una densa y poderosa aura de color verde que hacía que su cabello purpura se agitara por sí solo. Con su roja mirada fijada en el demonio que todavía caminaba tranquilamente para acercase a ella, Hana dirigió sus dos manos hacia ella y eso provoco que del suelo al lado de sus pies surgieron un incontable número de grandes raíces que se estiraron con gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Pero dejando de avanzar, la monstruosa Serena solamente tuvo que realizar un veloz movimiento con su cola para crear una enorme onda de viento que con gran facilidad corto a cada una de las raíces controladas por la miembro de Unique Oracion. Luego de haber destruido fácilmente a cada una de las raíces lanzadas por Hana, Serena estaba a punto de continuar caminando pero cuando levanto su pierna izquierda, incluso en su aspecto de demonio, ella noto algo raro.

La mujer de color azabache bajo su mirada de brillantes ojos color rosado y observo confusa como su pierna izquierda estaba totalmente sostenida por pequeñas raíces que surgían del suelo a sus pies.

-¿Aaahh?- Murmuro confusa la demoniaca Serena.

-¡Mi objetivo era que dejaras de caminar! ¡Pero esto apenas es el inicio!- Exclamo Hana con gran seriedad.

Hana apretó fuertemente sus manos en la dirección en que se encontraba la maga de Fairy Tail y eso hizo que ahora miles de pequeñas raíces surgieran del suelo debajo de sus pies y comenzaran a enredar diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Su brazo derecho, su brazo izquierdo, su pierna derecha, su torso, literalmente todo el azabache cuerpo de demonio de Serena fue enredado en pequeñas y poderosas raíces hasta que ya no podía moverse.

-¡Ella no tardara en romper todas esas enredaderas, tengo que apresurarme! ¡Húndete!- Grito Hana a todo pulmón.

Cuando la pelipurpura claro dijo esas palabras exactas, la demoniaca Serena, debido a todas las raíces que sujetaban cada parte de su cuerpo, fue obligada a hundirse por completo en el suelo de concreto de la ciudad de los Nirvit y mucho más allá. Cuando la maga de Fairy Tail desapareció de la vista de la maga de Unique Oracion, esta hizo que algunas de sus raíces rápidamente cubrieran el agujero por donde Hana había sido hundida.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya está debajo de la tierra…ahora viene la parte difícil!- Pensaba Hana para luego cerrar sus ojos para poder concentrarse-… ¡Ahora tengo que seguir enterrándola! ¡Más, mucho más! ¡20…30…40…50…70…90…100 metros de profundidad! ¡Con eso bastara! ¡Ahora es el momento…Mi hechizo más poderoso!-

Repentinamente Hana se arrodillo en el suelo a sus pies y enterró la punta de cada uno de sus diez dedos de sus dos manos en el concreto en frente de ella. Cuando lo hizo el aura mágica de color verde que rodeaba su cuerpo se intensifico aún más mientras ella gritaba a todo pulmón.

 **-¡GAIA BURTS!-**

En el momento en que la joven de largo cabello purpura claro y ojos rojos grito esas palabras desde lo más profundo de su garganta lo único que paso fue como solamente un pequeño temblor azoto a toda la ciudad de los Nirvit en tan solo un segundo para luego desaparecer. Todas las personas que tenían un pie puesto en el suelo de la subterránea ciudad pudieron sentir como solamente por un momento, el suelo tembló. Incluso un inconsciente joven de cabello rosa que comenzaba a despertarse pudo sentir el temblor que duro un solo segundo.

Solamente Hana sabía que significaba en realidad ese pequeño temblor que sacudió a toda la subterránea ciudad. Luego, la pelipurpura saco sus dedos de la tierra y solamente se limitó a estar sentada en el suelo mientras dirigía su inexpresiva mirada de ojos rojos al artificial cielo que iluminaba a la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit.

-Gaia Burts…-Pensaba Hana tranquilamente- este hechizo es una explosión de energía mágica de la tierra que posee un tamaño y ancho cercano a la de una ciudad entera. Si la hubiera usado en el exterior seguramente yo también hubiera muerto y me hubiera llevado a toda la ciudad conmigo…Para poder usar este hechizo contra mi oponente primero tengo que hundirlo lo más profundo que pueda en la tierra, hasta el punto de que no pueda respirar y luego golpearlo directamente con la explosión. Este hechizo haría que una persona literalmente dejara de existir…pero estoy seguro que Serena debió al menos sobrevivir a eso. Con esto yo gane la batalla…con esto podremos hacer que Hea se active…y el deseo de Calm-sama de salvar la tierra de la humanidad…al fin se cumplirá-

La joven de largo cabello purpura que siempre mostraba inexpresividad o seriedad ahora mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad mientras miraba al artificial cielo ya que ella al podría cumplir los deseos de la persona más importante para ella, pero su felicidad no seria eterna. En el momento en que Hana cerró brevemente sus ojos debido al cansancio que sentía, sus oídos pudieron escuchar claramente un fuerte sonido que se parecía al sonido que producía un objeto que atravesaba una pared.

Tras escuchar ese sonido, la maga de plantas abrió sus ojos rojos con tranquilidad y dirigió su mirada hacia adelante. Cuando lo hizo, ella observo muy tranquila como desde el interior del mismo suelo en frente de ella había surgido un enorme agujero que estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de humo. De ese humo, Hana observo como una silueta salía volando lentamente.

La maga de Unique Oracion no tuvo que esperar a que esa silueta negra se mostrara completamente ya que ella sabía muy bien que esa silueta solamente podía pertenecer a la poderosa y aterradora demonio de los libros de Zeref que ella había mandado a cien metros bajo tierra. Aunque en el exterior la chica pelipurpura lucia muy tranquila mientras su monstruosa enemiga se acercaba, en realidad, en su interior ella estaba demasiado sorprendida e impactada pero su poco poder mágico no le dejaba moverse mucho.

-¿Ella…de verdad sobrevivió sin heridas a mi hechizo más poderoso?...Lo sabía…no soy rival para ella…- Pensaba Hana tan impactada que ya no podía expresarlo en su rostro.

-Pro…ger- Murmuraba la demonio de Zeref mientras se acercaba a su enemiga.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Hana con confusión.

-Prot..eger…Tsuna…to…dos…- Murmuraba la demoniaca Serena difícilmente.

-¿Proteger?... ¿Acaso…Acaso incluso en su monstruoso y desenfrenado estado…ella todavía piensa solamente en proteger a ese humano de mí?- Pensaba la pelipurpura inexpresividad para después mostrar una leve sonrisa- Sin duda…no soy rival para ella, en ningún sentido…El amor que ella siente por ese humano…por su ser más importante, es tan grande que la permite mantenerse cuerda con todo ese poder corriendo por sus venas. Lo siento mucho, Calm-sama…perdóneme por ser una completa inútil…Yo no voy a ser capaz de cumplir su deseo de paz…Debido a que el amor de Serena por ese humano…le dan una fuerza que supera la fuerza que me da mi amor hacia usted me …solamente, perdóneme…Calm-sama-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Grito Serena bestialmente.

La demonio de los libros de Zeref se impulsó con gran fuerza hacia adelante y preparo sus afiladas garras azabache para atravesar el pecho de la inexpresiva miembro de Unique Oracion, que sorprendentemente solamente se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y mostrar una sonrisa mientras esperaba tranquilamente que su vida se acabara en cuestión de segundos. Lo único que Hana pudo hacer fue pensar en su amado mientras esperaba que su corazón fuera atravesado.

O al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó que pasaría. Con sus ojos rojos cerrados, la inexpresiva chica solamente pudo escuchar de nuevo como un extraño sonido se presentaba ante ella. Ese sonido se parecía al de un fuerte golpe. Ante esa confusión que sintió al escuchar ese ruido y al no sentir el dolor de su corazón atravesado por las garras de Serena, Hana volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con un extraño y sorprendente paisaje.

Hana observo con gran impresión como la demonio de Zeref que ella no había podido derrotar repentinamente se encontraba siendo lanzada en la dirección contraria en que ella se dirigía con tanta velocidad mientras en su mejilla derecha revestida con su negra piel de acero se encontraba la notable marca de un puñetazo.

Pero sin duda, lo que más sorprendió a la maga de Unique Oracion fue como en frente de ella ahora se encontraba firmemente de pie, un ser masculino de notable cuerpo musculoso, que vestía ropas militares debajo de una gran capa negra y que poseía un largo cabello plateado que se agitaba con el viento. Ante esa persona que se mostró en frente de ella, Hana no podía creer lo que veía.

-Parece que logre llegar en el momento justo- Fue lo que dijo el líder de Unique Oracion de pie en frente de su derrotada segunda al mando.

-¿C-Calm…sama?- Nombro Hana sin poder creerlo.

El serio hombre de cabellos plateados, al escuchar su nombre, procedió a darse la vuelta y fijar la inexpresiva faceta de su rostro en el rostro de su herida y cansada segunda al mando, la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo destrozado mientras observaba con mejillas sonrojadas y lágrimas en sus ojos a su amado líder.

-Parece que la has pasado difícil, Hana. Es algo difícil de creer de mi segunda al mando- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad en su rostro.

-Calm-sama… ¿Q-Que es lo que usted hace aquí?- Preguntaba Hana con gran perplejidad.

-Sentí un gran poder viniendo de esta dirección y pensé que si era la fuente de poder mágico para Hea, sería demasiado para cualquiera de ustedes, así que vine a hacerme cargo de esto personalmente- Respondió el serio peliplateado.

-P-Por favor perdóneme, Calm-sama-Hana incluno la cabeza ante su señor- A pesar de ser su segunda al mando, me vi incapaz de completar la misión que usted me dio. Soy patética. La muerte sería un castigo apropiado para mí…así que por favor, déjeme mor…-

-No digas estupideces en este momento, Hana- Dijo Calm interrumpiendo a su fiel sirviente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Hana con gran sorpresa.

-Tú eres la única digna de ser mi segunda al mando, Hana. Así que no digas tan patéticas como esas o me harás quedar mal a mí- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad en sus negros ojos.

-Calm-sama…- Dijo una sonrojada Hana con gran sorpresa ante las palabras de su líder.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!-

Al escuchar ese fiero grito de bestia, tanto el serio Calm como la inexpresiva Hana volvieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia adelante y las fijaron en la criatura humanoide de piel azabache que había sido lanzada varios metros hacia atrás por un fuerte puñetazo por parte del líder de Unique Oracion. Los dos magos oscuros pudieron notar la obvia cólera que la demonio de los libros de Zeref sentía mientras extendía sus alas de energía.

-Esa criatura negra con un gran poder… ¿Podría ser la fuente de poder mágico para que Hea se active?- Preguntaba el serio líder de Unique Oracion.

-Sí. Es un demonio de los libros de Zeref en cuerpo y alma. Su poder es incalculable- Respondió Hana volviendo a su clásica inexpresividad.

-¿Un demonio de Zeref? –Hablo Calm-Ya veo. Parece que eran ciertos los rumores de que el mago oscuro ayudo a construir a los Nirvits a construir el arma ancestral. Pero todas maneras…tengo que hacerme con el control de esa criatura para que la tierra sea salvada de la humanidad…Para que mi deseo de calma eterna se cumpla-

Mientras el serio líder de Unique Oracion estaba más que decido a derrotar a la monstruosa Serena que tenía en frente, ni él ni Hana que estaba a sus espaldas notaron que ellos no eran los únicos seres en esa destruida zona. Ni tan lejos ni tan cerca del campo de batalla, tirado en el suelo y apoyado contra algunas rocas, un inconsciente joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas y con una bufanda blanca poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus marrones ojos.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿D-Dónde estoy? ¿Q-Que estaba haciendo yo?- Murmuraba aquel soñoliento joven de cabello rosa.

Con todavía el profundo sueño invadiendo su cuerpo, el joven que poseía la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho abrir sus ojos con un poco de dificultad, levanto su cabeza hacia adelante y observaba a sus alrededores un borroso paisaje. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el mago de Fairy Tail podía apreciar las siluetas de tres personas en aquella destruía zona en donde él también estaba.

-¿Q-Quiénes son?... ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo y Serena estábamos luchando contra esa mujer clorofila…! ¡¿Y Serena?! ¡¿Dónde estás, Serena?! ¡¿Esta bien?!- Se preguntaba Tsuna con gran agitación.

Observando a sus alrededores, El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación pudo ver toda la destrucción que ahora decoraba esa zona de la ciudad de los Nirvits, pero eso a él no le importaba, a él solo le importaba la seguridad de su compañera. Tsuna siguió buscando y buscando con su afilada mirada hasta que pudo observar como a unos metros de él se encontraba una herida joven de purpura cabello arrodillada en el suelo y en frente de ella un serio hombre de largo cabello plateado. También noto la seria mirada de ambos.

-Esa es…Hana… ¿Pero quién es ese tipo en frente de ella? Detecto algo peligroso en el… ¿Y qué demonios están mirando?- Se preguntaba Tsuna curioso y confundido.

El mago de fuego decidió dirigir su afilada mirada de ojos marrones en la misma dirección que los dos miembros de Unique Oracion pero al hacerlo, Tsuna se quedó totalmente perplejo con lo que observo. El Dragon Slayer pudo ver perfectamente a esa humanoide criatura femenina de color azabache que poseía afiladas garras y alas de energía de un color rosado. Al principio estaba confundido, pero luego de un segundo, Tsuna pudo reconocer las energías demoniacas que rodeaban a la criatura sin mencionar que algo en él le decía perfectamente quien era.

-I-Imposible…¿S-S-Serena?- Murmuro Tsuna sin poder creerlo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Grito la demoniaca Serena con gran furia.

Liberando ese bestial grito, la demonio de Zeref se impulsó hacia adelante con una colosal velocidad en la misma dirección en que estaban los dos miembros de Unique Oracion. Ante eso tanto Hana como Tsuna se sorprendieron, pero Calm que se encontraba muy tranquilo, solamente se limitó a levantar a dos de los dedos en su mano derecha y la punta de esos dedos rápidamente comenzó a ser cubierta por una relampagueante energía oscura.

Cuando la demoniaca Serena estaba a unos dos segundos de llegar a la posición de sus objetivos, Calm dirigio esos dos mismos dedos en la dirección de la demonio de Zeref mientras la seriedad permanecía en su rostro. Y a pesar de la velocidad de esos dos seres, Tsuna podía ver lo que estaba pasando con gran claridad y sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse con gran sorpresa.

 **-¡Dark…!-**

-¡SERENAAAAAA!- Grito Tsuna con gran preocupación.

 **-¡…Lance!-**

Cuando el serio líder de Unique Oracion grito esas dos simples palabras que formaban su hechizo, de un segundo a otro, el resistente pecho azabache de la demonio de los libros de Zeref fue atravesado sin problemas por un delgado rayo de energía oscura que termino saliendo por su espalda y lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás. Al observar ese paisaje, Tsuna estaba totalmente perplejo.

Al siguiente segundo, el rayo de oscuridad que atravesaba el cuerpo de Serena desapareció y ella solamente se limitaba a caer derrotada al suelo. Pero mientras caía, la chica demonio logro observar con sus rosados ojos como a unos metros al lado de ella, se encontraba un perplejo joven de cabellos rosados que estiraba su mano en su dirección. Al ver a ese joven, Serena, mientras caía, levanto su mano derecha en la dirección en donde él se encontraba.

Haciendo eso, Serena pudo ver claramente como su marca de Fairy Tail había desaparecido de esa misma mano. Observando eso y la aterrada expresión de ser querida, la demoniaca Serena no podía evitar que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Tsu…na…- Decía Serena con dificultad.

Escuchando la débil voz de su querida compañera, Tsuna, con sus ojos comenzando a liberar lágrimas, trataba de estirar sus manos más y más con la intención de atrapar a Serena, ya que el parecía que solamente estaban a centímetros de distancia uno del otro cuando en realidad estaban separados por varios metros. Pero no importa si estaban a metros o a centímetros, era un intento inútil tratar de atrapar a Serena.

Repentinamente, poco a poco, comenzando por su mano derecha, todo el cuerpo azabache de Serena comenzó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en pequeñas partículas de energía rosada que volaban y se dispersaban por los aires. Sus piernas, brazos, pecho, espalda, cabeza, todo el cuerpo de Serena eventualmente se desintegro hasta que solamente faltaban una pequeña sección de su rostro.

-No… ¡No te vayas, Serena! ¡No te vayas!- Pensaba Tsuna al observar lo que pasaba.

-A..A…dios…-

-¡SERENA!- Grito Tsuna a todo pulmón.

En el siguiente segundo, todo el cuerpo de la demonio de los libros de Zeref había desaparecido pero repentinamente todas las partículas que su cuerpo había dejados e reunieron en un solo lugar y se transformaron en un grueso libro de cubierta marrón que fácilmente cayó al suelo. Cuando cayó al suelo, en la cubierta de ese libro apareció la letra "S" en mayúscula y en un denso color negro.

Con observar lo que había pasado, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de los ojos de Tsuna, el cual ahora bajo la mirada y enterró sus manos en la tierra a sus pies.

-¿Un libro? ¿Serena es…un libro?- Reaccionaba Tsuna impactado.

Mientras que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado, los dos miembros de Unique Oracion ahí presentes estaban muy tranquilos tras haber eliminado a esa criatura que era una amenaza para ellos.

-La elimino con tan solo un ataque…Calm-sama…nosotros no estamos ni cerca de tener su poder- Pensaba Hana al observar el estado actual de Serena.

-¿Se convirtió en un libro? ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Acaso la mate? Creí haber evitado su corazón para no dañarla de gravedad… ¿Habré fallado?- Preguntaba Calm con confusión.

-Lo dudo mucho, mi señor. Puede que este solamente sea un efecto de esos increíbles poderes que obtuvo…todavía puedo sentir un poco de poder proviniendo de ese libro- Respondio Hana con seriedad.

-En ese caso, se lo llevaremos a Yoku de inmediato para que pueda activar a Hea de una vez por todas y mi deseo se cumpla- Ordeno el serio peliplateado.

-¡Si, señor!- Respondió Hana dirigiendo a recoger el libro.

-Ya falta poco para que la humanidad sea eliminada y esta tierra obtenga una perfecta paz…Por cierto…- Calm dirigió su seria mirada hacia la dirección en que estaba un impactado Tsuna-… ¿Quién es ese ruidoso ser humano?-

El feroz mago de Fairy Tail estaba totalmente congelado en el suelo debido a lo que habían contemplado sus ojos. De esos mismos ojos marrones, Tsuna no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo el cual era quebrantado por los golpes de las manos furiosas de ese mismo ser. Pero entre todo ese sufrimiento, una voz comenzó a resonar nuevamente en la cabeza del Dragon Slayer.

-Serena…Serena…ha…- Murmuraba Tsuna con gran dolor.

 _-Ha muerto. En tan solo un momento, ha muerto-_

-No pude protegerla…No pude cumplir mi promesa con Rin de mantenerla a salvo…- Decía Tsuna entristecido.

- _Es cierto, fuiste un maldito inútil, pero no fue tu culpa. Obviamente la culpa solamente pertenece a ese tipo que se cree la gran cosa con esa actitud de jefe creído-_

-¿Fue su culpa?- Peguntaba el pelirosa con confusión.

 _-¡Por supuesto que lo fue! ¡Él fue quien atravesó el pecho de nuestra querida Serena! ¡Él es el culpable!-_

-Es cierto…es su culpa…- Susurraba Tsuna secando sus lágrimas.

 _-¡Si, su culpa! ¡Tenemos que castigarlo por lo que hizo! ¡Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?!-_

-Si…lo se…- Respondió Tsuna comenzando a ponerse de pie ocultando su mirada con su rosado cabello.

 _-¡Entonces dilo, dilo con gran fuerza e ira! ¡¿Que vas a hacer con el culpable que te quito a tu querida Serena?! ¡Dilo, Tsuna, Dilo!-_

Repentinamente, para sorpresa de Hana y Calm, todo el cuerpo de Tsuna se vio cubierto de un segundo a otro por colosales llamas de color naranja que liberaban un monstruoso calor infernal. Más que las llamas, Calm, muy serio, observo como el hombre de puntiagudos cabellos rosas que estaba dentro de ellas poseía una gran furia que se veía reflejada en su afilado ojo izquierdo de color marrón y en su afilado ojo derecho de color dorado.

-¡LO MATARE!-

… _Lleno de ira mortal, Tsuna está en frente de Calm…_

 **Continuara…**

 **He vuelto, amigos**

 **Quiero aclarar que no deje de publicar capítulos porque fuera a abandonar la historia o por los negativos comentarios de algunas personas, sino porque estaba muy ocupado con asuntos personales y en realidad todavía estoy ocupado y use mi tiempo libre para publicar este capitulo que espero disfruten.**

 **Todavia me tardare en subir capítulos pero seguire subiendo, y en realidad, estoy planeando comenzar otro fanfic sobre Fairy Tail que no será sobre los hijos de los protagonistas, sino un poco diferenten, solamente les aviso.**

 **Matane.**


	53. Oportunidad

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 14/53: ¡Oportunidad!**

Después de haber llegado hasta la subterránea y antigua verdadera ciudad de los Nirvit, el grupo de jóvenes magos se separó en varios grupos que poco a poco comenzaron a encontrarse con su objetivo, el grupo de ladrones que habían atacado la prisión del consejo y que se había autonombrado, Unique Oracion. Toda la antigua ciudad comenzó a ser víctima de las múltiples, grandes y poderosas batallas que se libraron en ella.

La más reciente batalla fue la de Tsuna y Serena contra la miembro de Unique Oracion, Hana, que quería a Serena, debido a que ella era la fuente de poder para que Hea se activara. Durante la dura batalla, Tsuna quedo inconsciente y Serena con gran esfuerzo comenzó a protegerlo de los incesantes ataques de Hana. Pero durante el combate, Serena se dio cuenta que para proteger a su amigo y derrotar a su enemiga, ella debía hacer algo impensable.

Serena sacrifico por completo su lado humano, ganando así un gran e incontenible poder como un demonio de los libros de Zeref. Pero justamente cuando Serena estaba a punto de darle un punto final al combate, el líder de Unique Oracion, Calm, apareció para salvar a su segunda al mando y hacer algo que haría que se ganara el odio del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que acababa de despertar.

 **-¡Dark…!-**

-¡SERENAAAAAA!- Grito Tsuna con gran preocupación.

 **-¡…Lance!-**

Cuando el serio líder de Unique Oracion grito esas dos simples palabras que formaban su hechizo, de un segundo a otro, el resistente pecho azabache de la demonio de los libros de Zeref fue atravesado sin problemas por un delgado rayo de energía oscura que termino saliendo por su espalda y lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás. Al observar ese paisaje, Tsuna estaba totalmente perplejo.

Al siguiente segundo, el rayo de oscuridad que atravesaba el cuerpo de Serena desapareció y ella solamente se limitaba a caer derrotada al suelo. Pero mientras caía, la chica demonio logro observar con sus rosados ojos como a unos metros al lado de ella, se encontraba un perplejo joven de cabellos rosados que estiraba su mano en su dirección. Al ver a ese joven, Serena, mientras caía, levanto su mano derecha en la dirección en donde él se encontraba.

Haciendo eso, Serena pudo ver claramente como su marca de Fairy Tail había desaparecido de esa misma mano. Observando eso y la aterrada expresión de ser querida, la demoniaca Serena no podía evitar que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Tsu…na…- Decía Serena con dificultad.

Escuchando la débil voz de su querida compañera, Tsuna, con sus ojos comenzando a liberar lágrimas, trataba de estirar sus manos más y más con la intención de atrapar a Serena, ya que el parecía que solamente estaban a centímetros de distancia uno del otro cuando en realidad estaban separados por varios metros. Pero no importa si estaban a metros o a centímetros, era un intento inútil tratar de atrapar a Serena.

Repentinamente, poco a poco, comenzando por su mano derecha, todo el cuerpo azabache de Serena comenzó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en pequeñas partículas de energía rosada que volaban y se dispersaban por los aires. Sus piernas, brazos, pecho, espalda, cabeza, todo el cuerpo de Serena eventualmente se desintegro hasta que solamente faltaban una pequeña sección de su rostro.

-No… ¡No te vayas, Serena! ¡No te vayas!- Pensaba Tsuna al observar lo que pasaba.

-A..A…dios…-

-¡SERENA!- Grito Tsuna a todo pulmón.

En el siguiente segundo, todo el cuerpo de la demonio de los libros de Zeref había desaparecido pero repentinamente todas las partículas que su cuerpo había dejados e reunieron en un solo lugar y se transformaron en un grueso libro de cubierta marrón que fácilmente cayó al suelo. Cuando cayó al suelo, en la cubierta de ese libro apareció la letra "S" en mayúscula y en un denso color negro.

Con observar lo que había pasado, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de los ojos de Tsuna, el cual ahora bajo la mirada y enterró sus manos en la tierra a sus pies.

-¿Un libro? ¿Serena es…un libro?- Reaccionaba Tsuna impactado.

Mientras que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado, los dos miembros de Unique Oracion ahí presentes estaban muy tranquilos tras haber eliminado a esa criatura que era una amenaza para ellos.

-La elimino con tan solo un ataque…Calm-sama…nosotros no estamos ni cerca de tener su poder- Pensaba Hana al observar el estado actual de Serena.

-¿Se convirtió en un libro? ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Acaso la mate? Creí haber evitado su corazón para no dañarla de gravedad… ¿Habré fallado?- Preguntaba Calm con confusión.

-Lo dudo mucho, mi señor. Puede que este solamente sea un efecto de esos increíbles poderes que obtuvo…todavía puedo sentir un poco de poder proviniendo de ese libro- Respondió Hana con seriedad.

-En ese caso, se lo llevaremos a Yoku de inmediato para que pueda activar a Hea de una vez por todas y mi deseo se cumpla- Ordeno el serio peliplateado.

-¡Si, señor!- Respondió Hana dirigiéndose a recoger el libro.

-Ya falta poco para que la humanidad sea eliminada y esta tierra obtenga una perfecta paz…Por cierto…- Calm dirigió su seria mirada hacia la dirección en que estaba un impactado Tsuna-… ¿Quién es ese ruidoso ser humano?-

El feroz mago de Fairy Tail estaba totalmente congelado en el suelo debido a lo que habían contemplado sus ojos. De esos mismos ojos marrones, Tsuna no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo el cual era quebrantado por los golpes de las manos furiosas de ese mismo ser. Pero entre todo ese sufrimiento, una voz comenzó a resonar nuevamente en la cabeza del Dragon Slayer.

-Serena…Serena…ha…- Murmuraba Tsuna con gran dolor.

 _-Ha muerto. En tan solo un momento, ha muerto-_

-No pude protegerla…No pude cumplir mi promesa con Rin de mantenerla a salvo…- Decía Tsuna entristecido.

- _Es cierto, fuiste un maldito inútil, pero no fue tu culpa. Obviamente la culpa solamente pertenece a ese tipo que se cree la gran cosa con esa actitud de jefe creído-_

-¿Fue su culpa?- Peguntaba el pelirosa con confusión.

 _-¡Por supuesto que lo fue! ¡Él fue quien atravesó el pecho de nuestra querida Serena! ¡Él es el culpable!-_

-Es cierto…es su culpa…- Susurraba Tsuna secando sus lágrimas.

 _-¡Si, su culpa! ¡Tenemos que castigarlo por lo que hizo! ¡Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?!-_

-Si…lo se…- Respondió Tsuna comenzando a ponerse de pie ocultando su mirada con su rosado cabello.

 _-¡Entonces dilo, dilo con gran fuerza e ira! ¡¿Que vas a hacer con el culpable que te quito a tu querida Serena?! ¡Dilo, Tsuna, Dilo!-_

Repentinamente, para sorpresa de Hana y Calm, todo el cuerpo de Tsuna se vio cubierto de un segundo a otro por colosales llamas de color naranja que liberaban un monstruoso calor infernal. Más que las llamas, Calm, muy serio, observo como el hombre de puntiagudos cabellos rosas que estaba dentro de ellas poseía una gran furia que se veía reflejada en su afilado ojo izquierdo de color marrón y en su afilado ojo derecho de color dorado.

-¡LO MATARE!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran ira.

La incontenible e incomparable ira que recorrería cada aspecto del cuerpo de Tsuna, aumentaba por cada segundo que pasaba, pero eso no era lo único que crecía. Las llamas que revestían el cuerpo de ese mago de fuego seguían su tamaño y calor con el pasar del tiempo hasta que incluso comenzaron a derretir el suelo a los pies de su controlador y las casas que lo rodeaban. Pero sin duda lo más extraño comenzó cuando las llamas rosaban el artificial cielo que iluminaba a la ciudad.

Las llamas que surgían del cuerpo de Tsuna poco a poco comenzaron a volverse un poco más oscuras y sin mencionar que comenzaron a tomar forma. Con Tsuna en el centro de ellas, las monstruosas y temibles llamas que revestían su cuerpo comenzaron a tomar la leve forma de la forma humanoide del antiguo, aterrador y fallecido rey de los dragones e incluso se escuchó un poco de su rugido mezclarse con los gritos furiosos de Tsuna. Tanto la sorprendida Hana como un tranquilo Calm, que estaban a algunos metros del pelirosa, podían observar el gran poder de la persona que tenían en frente.

-La intensidad de estas llamas…No se comparan a las de antes. Estas llamas y la mirada de ese tipo…son pura maldad. ¡¿De verdad es el humano de antes?!- Pensaba Hana con gran sorpresa mientras sostenía con fuerza el libro en que se había convertido Serena.

-Este humano…Tiene algo raro- Pensó Calm con gran tranquilidad mientras su cabello plateado se agitaba por el poder que expulsaba su enemigo.

Mientras los dos miembros de Unique Oracion estaban en frente del poderoso Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el gran grupo de magos conformado por Macbeth, Ur, Ryos, Sonia, Sophia, Lisa, Sorano, Leo, Raine y los tres Exceeds comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a la zona en donde ellos estaban. Pero durante su veloz correr, los jóvenes magos comenzaron a observar una luminosa llama que era visible en lo alto del artificial cielo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Fuego?!- Preguntaba Ur mientras corría.

-¡Son las llamas de Tsuna-sama, no hay duda! ¡Nadie más aparte de él podría creer semejante cantidad de fuego!- Exclamo una feliz Raine mientras corría.

-Puede ser. Pero hay algo extraño viniendo de aquellas llamas…un extraño poder mágico…me produce una sensación de asco en el estómago- Dijo Sonia avanzando al mismo ritmo.

-Esta sensación oscura en el aire… ¡¿Acaso ese tipo se puso de nuevo como estuvo en la cueva?!- Se preguntaba Leo mientras corría.

-¡En todo caso, si Tsuna está produciendo llamas con semejante poder y tamaño, eso significa que él y Serena deben estar enfrentándose a un gran peligro!- Exclamo Macbeth también corriendo.

-¡Si ese es el caso, apurémonos! ¡No podemos dejar que ellos dos se queden con toda la diversión!- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa mientras corría.

-¡Tienes razón!- Apoyo Ryos en la misma situación.

-Lo siento, todos. Si no estuviéramos heridos podríamos llevarlos volando- Se disculpó Lector volando velozmente al lado de todos.

-No te preocupes por eso, Lector-sama. Ahora solamente debemos centrarnos en llegar a donde están Tsuna-sama y Serena-sama y rezar que estén bien- Dijo Sorano corriendo.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el gato verde volando al lado de su compañera.

-¡Apresurémonos!- Ordeno el serio Pantherlily volando con sus alas.

De regreso en la zona en donde estaba a punto de producirse una gran batalla, el enfurecido Tsuna piso con gran firmeza en el derretido suelo a sus pies y con gran poder, se impulsó con su cuerpo rodeado de llamas con una gran velocidad hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el inexpresivo hombre de cabello plateado, el cual procedió a apuntar la palma de su mano derecha al mago de fuego que se acercaba a él.

De la palma de su mano derecha, Calm produjo una fuerte onda de energía oscura que impacto contra el pelirosa mago de Fairy Tail y lo mando a volar en la dirección contraria con gran poder. Pero el joven de cabello rosa y ojos de colores distintos clavo la punta de sus manos y pies en el suelo, el cual se derritió al primer contacto con las temibles llamas que rodeaban al chico, y logro detener su avanzar. Calm ahora tenía una seria mirada apuntada al mago de fuego.

-Hana, protege bien ese libro. Ese libro es la clave para que Hea se active. No vayas a dejar que sufra ni un rasguño- Ordeno el peliplateado seriamente.

-¡A sus órdenes, Calm-sama!... ¿Planea enfrentar a ese humano?- Pregunto la pelipurpura con algo de preocupación.

-Debido a que no hay nadie más cerca y a que tú ya no posees poder mágico, parece que hay más opción. Además, el poder de ese humano…no parece ser el de un ser normal- Respondió Calm con gran seriedad.

-P-Pero, Calm-sama…si se esfuerza mucho, el efecto de su medicina…-

-No te preocupes, Hana-Hablo Calm interrumpiendo a su segundo al mando- Esto solo tomara un momento-

De repente, el Dragon Slayer ahí presento comenzó a acumular una gran parte de las llamas que recubrían su cuerpo, en su boca al mismo tiempo que llenaba sus pulmones con una gran cantidad de aire. Luego de tomar lo suficiente de ambos, el joven de cabello rosado movió su cabeza de atrás para adelante para luego gritar…

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Liberando al mismo tiempo el fuerte rugir de un dragón, el furioso Tsuna disparo de su boca una gran oleada del infernal fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo en la dirección en que se encontraban los dos magos de Unique Oracion, los cuales no pudieron evitar ser totalmente rodeados por aquella ola de infernales llamas. Tras dejar de liberar llamas de su boca, el pelirosa apretó sus dos puños y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de fuego en ellos.

Tsuna siguió reuniendo llamas en sus firmes puños hasta que se formaron dos grandes esferas de fuego en cada uno de ellos y esas dos esferas de fuego, Tsuna las junto formando solamente una colosal esfera de llamas que el levanto sobre su pelirosada cabeza.

 **-¡Karyu no Koen!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo, el joven con la bufanda blanca lanzo la gran bola de fuego en la misma dirección en donde había lanzado su rugido y esta impacto fuertemente en el mismo lugar, causando una gran explosión que se unió con las templares llamas que ya yacían en ese lugar. Pero incluso tras hacer eso, Tsuna volvió a cubrir sus puños con unas ardientes llamas, las cuales esta vez que comenzaron a girar velozmente.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos hacia adelante, el pelirosa lanzo dos grandes olas de cortantes llamas carmesí hacia la misma dirección en que había lanzado sus ataques anteriores y aumento el tamaño y el calor de la gran llama que yacía en esa zona derretida y destruida del suelo. Pero en tan solo un segundo, todo el fuego que cubría ese lugar fue despejado por el gran poder mágico que era expulsado por el tranquilo Calm, que no poseía ni una sola herida al igual a la inexpresiva Hana que estaba arrodillada en el suelo a sus espaldas con el libro que era Serena en sus manos.

-¡Maldito! ¡Ya quémate!- Exclamo el furioso pelirosa con un ojo marrón y otro dorado.

Dichas esas palabras, Tsuna piso con firmeza y nuevamente comenzó a reunir llamas pero esta vez, solamente en la palma de su mano derecha. Esa llama en la mano del Dragon Slayer creció y creció hasta que termino formando un perfecto y ardiente orbe. Con esa gran cantidad de fuego en su mano, Tsuna piso con firmeza y preparo como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una pelota.

 **-¡Karyu no Hiren!-**

El mago de Fairy Tail nuevamente disparo una gran bola de fuego en la dirección en que estaban sus dos objetivos, pero este ataque era diferente a los anteriores. Esa esfera de llamas que volaba a gran dirección hacia Calm, como si tuviera vida propia, de repente doblo su dirección y apunto al lado de izquierdo de su objetivo en vez de ir de frente. Pero incluso tras hacer eso, el tranquilo Calm solo tuvo que levantar su brazo izquierdo y disparar una esfera de energía oscura de la palma de su mano.

Esa esfera de energía oscura voló y choco directamente contra la esfera de fuego provocando que ambos ataques estallaran en medio del aire. Pero aprovechando la distracción de su enemigo, un enfurecido Tsuna con gran velocidad se posiciono al lado derecho de Calm e igual de rápido lanzo patada con su pierna derecha que comenzaba a ser recubierta por sus explosivas llamas de dragón de fuego.

 **-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

Pero antes de que la patada revestida de fuego del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas impactara, al igual de rápido que cuando Tsuna se posiciono a espaldas de Calm, este se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, y tras recubrir sus dos brazos con una leve armadura de su oscuro poder mágico, el líder de Unique Oracion uso su antebrazo derecho para bloquear la patada de su enemigo sin resultar quemado y luego uso su puño libre para impactar un fuerte golpe en el estómago desprotegido de Tsuna.

Ese fuerte golpe recubierto con un gran y temible poder mágico, era tan poderoso que se pudo apreciar la onda de choque salir por la espalda de Tsuna, el cual escupió algunas gotas de sangre para luego salir volando con gran velocidad varios metros hacia atrás. Estando en el aire, Tsuna clavo sus pies con gran firmeza en el suelo y logro detener su avanzar solamente para dirigir su mirada de ojos diferentes hacia su enemigo.

Mirando con furia inagotable al tranquilo e inexpresivo Calm, Tsuna no solamente liberaba infernales llamas de cada uno de sus poros sino que la misteriosa voz que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza y que se parecía mucho a la suya nuevamente regreso.

 _-Esto es muy decepcionante, Tsuna. ¿Acaso no puedes causarle ni una pequeña herida? Si no quieres que yo me encargue de él, te sugiero que pongas más esfuerzo de tu parte-_

-¡Cállate! ¡Esta es mi pelea, no te metas!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso.

-¿Eh?- Murmuro Calm con leve confusión.

 _-¡¿Quieres que me calle?! ¡Entonces haz algo que no me haga decir nada como por ejemplo encargarte de ese imbécil de allí! ¡Ve, mátalo como dijiste!-_

-¡Te he dicho cállate!- Gritaba Tsuna furioso con venas en su frente.

-¿Con quién está hablando?- Pensaba Calm con confusión.

 _-¡No puedes encargarte de ese tipo porque eres débil, Tsuna! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas como luchaste hasta la muerte contra Acnologia para proteger a tus compañeros y al mundo?! ¡¿Por qué no luchas como aquella vez?! ¡Ese maldito mato a Serena! ¡Ahora mismo deberías mostrar un poder mucho más grande que aquella vez! ¡Vamos, Tsuna! ¡Usa el poder que está en tu sangre! ¡Usa el poder que usaste para derrotar a Acnologia, el Demon Dragon Force, úsalo! ¡Conviértete en un demonio! ¡Conviértete en un monstruo! ¡Conviértete en un dragón! ¡Conviértete en un asesino! ¡Conviértete en lo que sea…pero…DESTRUYE TODO!-_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Grito Tsuna a todo pulmón.

Con ese gran grito que el joven de cabellos rosas expulso por su boca, las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo una vez más crecieron en tamaño y poder en un nivel colosal y también comenzaron a adoptar una forma de nuevo. Pero la forma que se mostró esta vez no fue la anterior rey de los dragones en su forma humanoide, sino que fue en su forma de dragón. Luego de que las llamas adoptaran esa forma y poder, Tsuna piso con tal firmeza que fracturo y derritió el piso a sus pies.

Después, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se impulsó hacia adelante tanto con su propia fuerza física como con las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Y mientras se acercaba hacia su objetivo, Tsuna comenzó reunir una gran cantidad de llamas en su puño derecho. Pero mientras él hacia eso, Calm por su parte, levanto su mano derecha hacia la dirección del mago de fuego que se acercaba a su posición y la rodeo con una oscura aura.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekk…!-**

 **-¡Dark Gravity!-**

En el momento en que líder de Unique Oracion digiera esas dos simples palabras, a unos segundos de que el mago de Fairy Tail impactara su ardiente puño en su rostro, todas las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo fueron extinguidas en tan solo un momento pero eso no fue lo más extraño. De repente, en medio del aire, el cuerpo de Tsuna que había sido rodeado por una oscura y leve aura se había quedado flotando para luego caer al suelo en frente de Calm con tal brutalidad que lo fracturo un poco.

El sorprendido joven con la bufanda blanca trato de levantarse pero él podía sentir perfectamente como su cuerpo se sentía que estaba siendo aplastado por una gigantesca roca que lo aprisionaba al suelo que cada vez se fracturaba más.

-¡¿Q-Que rayos es esto?! ¡M-Mi cuerpo…pesa…!- Exclamaba Tsuna, el cual ya tenía sus ojos normales, tratando de levantarse sin mucho éxito.

-Parece que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. Pero al final, ¿Por qué este humano estaba tan enojado conmigo?- Preguntaba Calm con inexpresividad.

-¡¿Cómo que porque, canalla?! ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Yo…te hare pagar…Por lo que le hiciste a Serena! ¡Sin duda, te destruiré!- Respondió Tsuna tratando de levantarse del suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de sus músculos.

-¿Serena? ¿De qué hablas ahora?- Paso a preguntar Calm con algo de confusión.

-S-Si me permite interrumpir, Calm-sama. Serena era el nombre de la demonio de los libros de Zeref que usted derroto. Ella también era la compañera de este humano en el gremio de magos, Fairy Tail- Informo una inexpresiva Hana a espaldas de su señor con el libro en sus manos.

-¿La fuente de poder para Hea? ¿Estás enojado por ese objeto, humano?- Preguntaba Calm muy tranquilo mientras mantenía a su enemigo apresado en el suelo con su magia.

-¡No lo llames o fuente de poder, maldito! ¡Su nombre es Serena, mi compañera, no un objeto para tu retorcido plan! ¡Y por lo que le hiciste…Te matare!- Exclamo el pelirosa comenzando a levantar su cuerpo del suelo a pesar de la enorme gravedad que lo rodeaba.

-Ya veo. Sinceramente, al ver tu gran poder pensé que eras algo diferente a un humano…pero al final eres igual. Un completo egoísta- Comento el peliplateado ante su enemigo.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna mezclando su gran ira con algo de confusión.

-Los humanos creados por dios…-Hablo Calm-…son seres llenos de egoísmos debido a que solo les interesan ellos mismos y sus intereses. Si en vez de preocuparse por una sola cosa se preocuparan por todos los seres vivientes que viven a su alrededor, los seres humanos no le hubieran creado un dolor insoportable al planeta en donde viven. Sin duda son como perros que solo se preocupan por su juguete. La única cosa que lo diferencia de ellos es que los perros lo hacen solamente por su instinto, pero ustedes los seres que tienen la habilidad para escoger lo correcto pero no lo hacen…Son de lo peor. Por esa razón ustedes deben ser eliminados con el poder de Hea y la tierra debe ser poblada con nuevos seres humanos que dios no creara, sino yo. Y para todo eso, "tu compañera" es necesaria-

-¡No me jodas, maldito! ¡No trates de excusar tus acciones con lindas palabras!- Grito Tsuna a todo pulmón.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Calm esta vez confundido.

-¡Te la pasas diciendo cosas sobre como los humanos causan daño a los seres vivientes a su alrededor y no les importan, ¿Pero qué hay de ti?! ¡Atacando la prisión del consejo…liberando criminales peligrosos…obligando a otros seres a luchar por ti…usando criaturas inocentes como peones…atacando a mis amigos…mataste…a Serena…tu…tu…Tu le estas causando dolor a muchas personas, maldito! ¡Puede que los humanos seamos seres tan asquerosos como dices…pero…Tu también eres humano!- Grito el furioso Tsuna a todo pulmón logrando ponerse de rodillas a pesar de la fuerte gravedad.

Ante lo que dijo su aprisionado enemigo, Calm no pudo evitar afilar levemente su mirada de negros ojos al igual que Hana no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y colocar una expresión de gran ira en su inexpresivo rostro.

-¡Insolente humano, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Calm-sama a pesar de que te ha permitido vivir tanto?! ¡Maldito, yo…!-

-Puede que tengas razón- Dijo Calm de repente interrumpiendo a Hana.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron tanto Tsuna como Hana.

-Me he dado cuenta de cómo estoy dándole más prioridad a mi plan que a los seres viviente y también estoy comenzando a darle más prioridad a algunas vidas que a otras…- Hablo Calm dejando sorprendida a Hana a sus espaldas-…Pero tú eres un Dragon Slayer, por lo que deberías entenderlo, ¿Verdad? Al igual que para asesinar a un dragón, un humano necesita convertirse en un dragón. Para asesinar a los humanos, yo necesito convertirme en uno de ellos. Así que resistiré la sensación de este asqueroso egoísmo recorriendo mi alma y usare Hea para eliminar el virus que es la humanidad de este mundo. Como mago que eres puede que hayas miles de veces a varias personas decir cosas buenas para excusar sus malas acciones, y puede que yo esté haciendo lo mismo, pero juro que esto es lo correcto. Al igual que te juro que cargare por toda la eternidad con las vidas que elimine mientras construyo un nuevo mundo de las cenizas del viejo-

Dichas esas palabras, el líder de Unique Oracion se inclinó un poco en la dirección en donde estaba Tsuna, el cual ya no pudo hacer nada más que arrodillarse en el suelo debido a la gran gravedad que poseía a su alrededor, y coloco sus labios un poco cerca de sus oídos para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Eres un poco interesante, humano. Durante nuestro corto combate note que tú y yo tenemos el mismo problema. Parece que en nuestros cuerpos reside una persona más aparte de nosotros, ¿Verdad? Sinceramente eso nunca lo espere, pero debido a eso, te daré una información preciada para ti- Susurro el tranquilo Calm a oídos de un aprisionado Tsuna.

-¿Qué?- Reacciono Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

-Tu compañera…no está muerta. No sabría decirlo con claridad, pero luego de que yo la atacara, lo que ella haya hecho para aumentar su poder, luego la dejo sin casi nada de energía y regreso a su estado original, un libro de Zeref. Pero si fuera tú no me emocionaría. Luego de que saquemos hasta lo último de su poder para activar Hea, ella sin duda desaparecerá, pero no te preocupes. Después de que Hea se active, tu también morirás y espero desde lo profundo de mi alma, que te reúnas con ella en el más allá- Susurro Calm para luego alejar su cabeza de los oídos del pelirosa.

Después de que el hombre de cabellos plateados le digiera esas palabras, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación estaba tan perplejo que el ya no seguía luchando contra la gran gravedad que aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el fracturado suelo a sus rodillas. Con Tsuna en ese estado, Calm fácilmente pudo poner su mano izquierda a centímetros del pecho de este y rodear esa misma mano con una oscura aura mágica.

-Serena… ¿Está viva?- Murmuro Tsuna con perplejidad.

 **-Dark Repulse…-**

En el momento en que Calm dijo esas dos simples palabras con una gran serenidad, la oscura aura que rodeaba su mano izquierda que estaba a centímetros del pecho del pelirosa, se convirtió en una gran onda de energía que termino mandando a Tsuna a volar hacia atrás con una bestial velocidad. La fuerza de la onda de energía que mando a volar a Tsuna era tan fuerte, que el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades para usarlas como frenos.

El joven mago de Fairy Tail siguió volando y volando hacia atrás con una abismal fuerza y velocidad hasta que eventualmente termino chocando con uno de los viejos edificios de concreto que decorada aquella destruida zona de la verdadera y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvirts. Pero no solamente una o dos, el mago de fuego siguió atravesando y destruyendo al menos un total de 10 duros edificios hasta que termino frenando al ser aplastados por los grandes escombros del edificio número diez.

Tras encargarse del mago de fuego que ahora estaba a varios metros de su posición y aplastado por grandes, pesadas y duras rocas, el inexpresivo hombre de largo cabello plateado, ojos negros y vestido con una capa negra solamente se limitó a darse la vuelta hacia su herida subordinada de largo cabello purpura claro, ojos rojos y ropas rasgadas la cual estaba un poco sorprendida por la gran fuerza de su amado líder mientras sostenía en sus manos en libro de Serena.

-Ahora que ya nos encargamos de aquella molestia, debemos apresurarnos al castillo para que cures tus heridas y para poner a Hea en marcha. ¿Tienes el libro?- Pregunto el serio Calm.

-Sí, mi señor- Respondió Hana enseñando el libro en sus heridas manos.

-Bien. En ese caso nos pondremos en marcha de inmediato- Dijo Calm igual de serio.

Informadas esas palabras, el serio líder de Unique Oracion repentinamente se acercó a su segunda al mando, rodeo su cintura con su brazo derecho y la acerco a su propio cuerpo. Ante tales acciones que estaba haciendo su amado líder, la inexpresiva Hana no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse mientras sostenía con firmeza el libro en sus manos.

-¿C-Calm-sama? ¿Q-Que está haciendo?- Preguntaba Hana con gran nerviosismo.

-Sin tu poder mágico y con todas heridas cubriendo su cuerpo, tú no puedes usar tus plantas para llevarnos al castillo, así que yo nos llevare ahí. Sostente fuerte y también al libro, habrá mucho movimiento durante el viaje- Explico el serio peliplateado.

-P-Pero, Calm-sama…si soy una carga para usted…por favor no dude en abandonarme aquí. Yo no soy importante. Lo importante es cumplir su sueño de la calma eterna en el mundo. Comparado a eso, mi vida no es nada- Dijo Hana ocultando su mirada de tristeza debajo del flequillo de su cabello.

-Hana… ¿Estas desafiando mis órdenes?- Pregunto Calm con gran seriedad en su mirada de ojos negros.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡P-Por supuesto que no, Calm-sama!...Yo solo…-

-Entonces solo cierra tu boca y sujétate. Tanto ese libro como mi segundo al mando son importantes- Exclamo Calm con gran severidad en su mirada.

-S-Si, Calm-sama- Respondió Hana ocultando su rostro de felicidad de su señor.

Acaba la conversación, con gran fuerza, Calm dio un gran salto con Hana y el libro de Serena en sus brazos y termino cayendo sobre el techo de un edificio que decoraba la zona pero que estaba a varios metros de su posición. El líder de Unique Oracion siguió saltando y saltando de edificio en edificio acercándose cada vez más y más a la posición del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad y que era la guarida de su grupo.

Pero luego de unos 15 minutos de que los miembros de Unique Oracion se marcharan de aquella zona, luego de haber corrido por los callejones de la ciudad por un largo tiempo, al fin había llegado el grupo de magos de Fairy Tail Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y el consejo mágico. Todos los jóvenes magos ahí presentes estaban muy asombrados por la gran cantidad de escombros tirados en el suelo, edificios destruidos, grandes raíces rotas salidas del suelo y profundos cráteres decorando toda la zona.

-Q-¿Qué rayos paso aquí? Esta todo destruido- Preguntaba Sorano con gran impresión.

-Es verdad. Parece que los que estuvieran aquí tuvieron una pelea digna de hombres. Quisiera saber qué fue lo que paso- Comento Sonia también sorprendida.

-Una mejor pregunta, ¿Dónde están los responsables de todo este desastre? No veo a Tsuna ni a Serena por ninguna parte- Pregunto el serio Ryos.

-Yo tampoco los veo o escucho- Dijo Sophia atenta a sus alrededores.

-¡Tsuna-sama, Raine y los demás están aquí, por favor, diga algo!- Gritaba la maga de hielo muy preocupada.

-¡Tu también Serena! ¡Si están aquí, den alguna señal!- Gritaba Ur también.

-¿Deberíamos tratar de silbar o decir que tenemos antorchas encendidas y carne con nosotros?- Preguntaba Lector con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso es un perro?- Respondió Lisa con una gota de sudor bajando por su rubia cabeza.

-Aunque tal vez funcionaria- Comento el serio Lily volando por los alrededores.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyo el gato verde haciendo lo mismo.

-Espero que no haya pasado lo peor- Susurro Macbeth temeroso.

Pero de repente para todos los presentes, el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale de corto cabello blanco piso con gran firmeza y reunió una gran cantidad de aire en su boca.

-¡Oye, maldito imbécil cabeza de llama a me da igual si no vuelvo a verte, pero si estas vivo da alguna señal para dejar de preocupar a Raine-san y todos los demás, idiota!- Grito Leo a todo pulmón.

Luego de que los ecos de ese fuerte grito por parte del mago de hielo se desvanecieron, todos los jóvenes y Exceeds se volvieron a sorprender cuando sintieron, escucharon y vieron que a unos metros de ellos, del lugar en donde había apilados unos grandes escombros de rocas unos sobre otros, surgió repentinamente un colosal pilar de fuego que cubrieron todos los escombros de casas destruidas.

Debido al enorme calor que producía ese pilar de infernales llamas carmesí, los grandes escombros que cubrían la zona del suelo fueron reducidos a simples cenizas que se dispersaban el aire pero eso era lo de menos. En la parte más baja y central de aquel pilar de fuego explosivo, se encontraba firmemente de pie un joven de puntiagudo cabello rosa, filosos ojos marrones, una bufanda blanca rodeando su cuello, un poco rasgadas ropas rojas y negras y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su musculoso hombro derecho.

-¡¿Esto es suficiente señal para ti, tonto cubo de hielo?!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran seriedad en su rostro mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

-Te dije que no me importaba si no veía tu asquerosa cara de nuevo- Contesto Leo con frialdad pero mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¡Tsuna-sama, Raine está muy feliz de verlo a salvo!- Dijo la peliazul oscuro con gran felicidad al ver al pelirosa.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos a ustedes a salvo, pero ahora mismo debemos apresurarnos. ¡Vamos!- Exclamo Tsuna de repente con un serio rostro.

Después de haber extinguido las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a correr con una gran velocidad hacia adelante hasta que incluso dejo al resto de sus compañeros atrás. Ante lo que lo había hecho el pelirosa, todos los presentes se sorprendieron pero de inmediato comenzaron a correr detrás de él, igual de rápido.

-¡Espera, maldito!- Gritaba Ryos corriendo a espaldas de su amigo.

-Tsuna-sama dijo que estaba feliz de ver a Raine…- Murmuraba una hipnotizada Raine con ojos de corazón.

-¡Este no es el momento para eso, Raine! ¡Corre!- Criticaba Ur arrastrando a la maga de hielo por su vestido azul.

-¡Espera, Tsuna! ¡Todavía no hay señales de Serena por ninguna parte!- Informo una apurada Sonia corriendo detrás del mago de fuego

-¡Es verdad, cerebro de flama! ¡Además todavía no nos hemos encontrado a Alicia, Marcus, Happy o a tu hermana menor! ¡Cualquiera de ellos podría estar en peligro!- Exclamo Leo corriendo al lado del pelirosa.

-¡Seguramente todos ellos están bien! ¡Ahora mismo debemos centrarnos en perseguir al desgraciado de Calm antes que haga lo que va a hacer con Serena!- Contesto Tsuna acelerando el paso.

-¿Calm? ¿Qué le van a hacer a Serena? ¡Oye, imbécil, detente ahí y explícanos que rayos está pasando!- Exclamaba Leo con confusión furiosa invadiéndolo.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Si nos distraemos perderemos el rastro de esos malditos y consigo a Serena! ¡Solamente confórmate con lo que te digo y sígueme, maldito cabeza de hielo!- Dio el pelirosa como respuesta.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono el peliblanco con gran ira.

-¡Cálmense, ustedes dos! ¡Ahora mismo no hay tiempo para peleas!- Dijo Macbeth con seriedad mientras corría.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Si hay un compañero en peligro no podemos perder tiempo, pero no podemos prepararnos apropiadamente si no sabemos que sucede! ¡Cuantos que paso mientras corremos, Tsuna! ¡Tus pensamientos están tan revueltos que no puedo escucharlos apropiadamente, así que tranquilízate también!- Dijo una seria Sophia corriendo al lado del mago de fuego.

-¡Demonios, está bien, pero presten atención solo lo diré una vez! ¡Si no me concentro perderé el débil aroma que dejaron esos tipos!- Respondió el furioso joven de cabello rosa.

-¿Aroma? ¿Acaso ya pueden volver a oler?- Preguntaba Lily volando alrededor de los jóvenes magos.

-¿Eh? Ahora que lo dicen… ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo también siento un débil aroma!- Dijo Lisa con sorpresa.

-Yo también lo siento. ¿Qué será lo que habrá pasado?- Se preguntaba Sorano curiosa.

-¡Este no es el momento para hacer preguntas sin importancia, solamente corran!- Grito Tsuna con gran furia mientras corría.

-¿Y que pasara con Marcus-san, Alicia-san, Lucia-chan y Happy? ¿Solamente los dejaremos a todos por ahí?- Preguntaba Lector mientras volaba.

-Por supuesto que no, nos volveremos a separar para buscar al resto de nuestros compañeros. Ur, Lisa, Lector, Frosch, Sorano, Raine y Sonia busquen a los demás. En cuento los encuentren, diríjanse al gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad. Creo que hay en donde nos dirigimos todos- Ordeno el serio Macbeth.

-Ahora que lo dices, puedo notar varios olores viniendo de ahí- Comento la rubia de Sabertooth.

-¡¿Por qué Raine tiene que ir luego de haberse reunido con Tsuna-sama finalmente?!- Preguntaba una quejosa maga de hielo.

-¡No hay opción, Raine! ¡Lisa y Sorano están heridas pero ellas pueden rastrear el olor de los demás, y nosotras no hemos luchado contra nadie peligroso por lo cual todavía conservamos la mayor parte de nuestro poder mágico! ¡Son ordenes, acéptalas!- Explico la chica pelirosa de Lamia Scale.

-Rayos…está bien. Pero más que cuando nos encontremos con Marcus-san, Alicia-san, Lucia-chan y Happy, Tsuna-sama y los demás estén esperándonos en ese castillo- Dijo Raine todavía sin ánimos de abandonar a su amado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Todos estaremos allá sin dudarlo!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran determinación en su mirada mientras pensaba- ¡Y eso te incluye a ti por supuesto, Serena! ¡Solamente espéranos, sin duda, te rescataremos y patearemos el trasero de ese maldito de Calm y su estúpido ideal!-

Una vez más, el grupo de jóvenes magos se separó y tomo diferentes rumbos. Mientras el grupo de Tsuna, Leo, Macbeth, Ryos, Sophia y Pantherlily se dirigía al gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad, Lisa, Sorano, Lector, Frosch, Ur y Raine se volvieron a adentrar en los callejones de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvit para la búsqueda del resto de sus compañeros.

Pero mientras ellos se separaban, ninguno noto que en uno de los callones oscurecidos que rodeaban aquella zona se encontraba bien escondida una cierta persona que poseía unos largos cabellos de color turquesa en coletas amarrados con cintas negras, ojos azul oscuro y que vestía con un vestido blanco con falda rosa y botas grises. Esa hermosa mujer, la cual parecía molesta, no apartaba su vista de los magos mientras trataba de mantenerse oculta.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!-Pensaba Mushi- ¡¿Los Dragon Slayers recuperaron sus olfatos?! ¡¿Qué paso con el polen de las flores de Hana?!...Bueno, da igual. Solamente hare que mis insectos aumenten la cantidad de su gas en el aire antes de que ellos me detecten. En cualquier caso, que bueno que se separaron. Estando todos juntos, sin duda no podría con ellos. Por ahora atacare al grupo de mujeres y a los gatos. Si me encargo de un gran número de enemigos yo sola, puede que Calm-sama al fin me no…-

Pero antes de que la controladora insectos pudiera continuar sus placenteros pensamientos, estos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella comenzó a escuchar un leve sonido que surgía de muy cerca de su alrededor. Mushi bajo su mirada de ojos azul oscuro y observo que del bolsillo izquierdo de su vestido surgía parpadeantemente una débil luz blanca.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Mushi con confusión.

Mientras tanto, en otra de las destruidas calles de la extensa y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, yacía difícilmente de pie un herido joven de cabellos blancos que era usuaria de la magia asesina de dragones de rayos y que ahora mismo se encontraba en un estado de ceguera temporal. En ese estado, el joven albino había podido sentir desde lejos los grandes efectos de las recientes batallas de Serena contra Hana y de Tsuna contra Calm.

-¿Qué demonios estará pasando aquí? Fuertes vientos, leves terremotos y un gran calor, además de misteriosos y grandes poderes mágicos. ¡Maldición, ¿Cuánto regresara mi visión?!- Se preguntaba Marcus con ira mientras caminaba con mucho cuidado y dificultad hacia adelante.

Al momento de que el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación pudiera dar su siguiente paso hacia adelante, el noto como fue detenido cuando lo que parecía ser una mano se posiciono sobre su hombro izquierdo, sorprendiéndolo. Lo que el ciego joven albino no se había dado cuenta es que esa mano pertenecía a una herida joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul que vestía con un pantalón rojo y rasgadas vendas cubriendo su pecho y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en una de sus piernas.

-¡Me alegra verte, Marcus!- Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa al ver a su compañero.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién eres?!- Exclamo el albino con gran seriedad dándose rápidamente la vuelta hacia la dirección de donde había venido esa mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que pasa con esa reacción, Marcus? ¿Cómo que quien soy? Obvia…- Antes de que la hija de la maestra de Fairy Tail pudiera terminar su frase, ella observo con sorpresa los emblanquecidos ojos de su compañero-… ¡¿Qué pasa con esos ojos blancos?! ¡¿Qué te paso, Marcus?!-

-¿Eh? Esta voz, tono y además este débil olor… ¿Alicia? ¿De verdad eres tú, Alicia?- Pregunto Marcus con sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡¿No puedes verme?! ¡¿Qué te paso en los ojos, Marcus?!- Preguntaba la peliescarlata con gran preocupación.

-Ah…bueno, pasaron un montón de cosas, pero para resumir, un enemigo me causo un montón de heridas y esta ceguera en mis ojos. Pero no te preocupes, solamente es temporal. Seguramente mis ojos volverán a la normalidad en cualquier momento- Contesto Marcus mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Ceguera? Parece que la pasaste difícil. En cualquier caso, ya no debemos separarnos. Debemos apurarnos en encontrar a los demás. Pero no puedo dejarte caminar solo con esos ojos, sería peligroso- Comento la seria Alicia.

Luego de que la hija de la maestra de Fairy Tail digiera esas palabras exactas, Marcus con sorpresa sintió el calor corporal de otro cuerpo pegándose al suelo y como su brazo izquierdo era colocado por lo que parecía ser una espalda y hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿Alicia? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntaba el albino con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Te ayudare a caminar. Con esos ojos, no puedo dejarte avanzar solo. Además yo tampoco estoy en muy buen estado, así que tú ayúdame a mantenerme de pie. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente y encontraremos a los demás- Respondió Alicia con una sonrisa.

-B-Bien- Contesto el joven albino mientras pensaba-Puede que esto de la ceguera no sea tan malo…en cualquier caso, si lo que Alicia dice es verdad. Con ella y yo heridas, si nos encontramos con un enemigo o trampa será nuestro fin. Espero que encontremos pronto a los demás-

Con los dos heridos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail comenzando a caminar juntos lado a lado para encontrar a sus compañeros dispersados, en otra de las zonas de la ciudad, se encontraba uno de los miembros de Unique Oracion solitario y muy serio. Ese delgado y mediano hombre de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas, ojos café afilados y que vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones largos marrones y zapatos deportivos negros se encontraba mirando al horizonte de la subterránea ciudad con un serio rostro.

-Ese poder mágico que sentí hace un momento, sin duda, fue el poder de Calm-sama. ¿Qué hace fuera del castillo? ¿Qué habrá sido tan urgente que lo habrá hecho liberar poder mágico?- Pensaba Ikari con curiosidad.

Pero el joven de cabellos naranjas no se había dado cuenta que a algunos metros a sus espaldas, en un callejón entre dos edificios se encontraba una pequeña joven rubia que usaba magia celestial y que venía acompañada por un pequeño azul que cargaba una mochila verde alrededor de su pecho. Esos dos miembros de Fairy Tail observaban desde lejos al miembro de Unique Oracion.

-Ese tipo hace tiempo que no se mueve. ¿Qué estará pensando?- Preguntaba Happy con curiosidad.

-Quien sabe. ¡Rayos, ¿Por qué no poseemos un Jutsu para leer mentes al igual que los ninjas que leo en libros?! ¡Que malos ninjas somos!- Susurraba Lucia con decepción.

-Aye, sir…- Apoyo Happy un poco deprimido.

Con los dos magos de Fairy Tail a metros de su posición conversando entre ellos mientras lo vigilaban y seguían, Ikari seguía hundido en sus pensamientos.

-No solamente el de Calm-sama, he sentido varios poderes muy fuertes viniendo de aquella posición. Creo que será mejor que vaya hacia allá. La búsqueda de los desgraciados magos de hielo que me atacaron se quedara para más tarde- Pensó Ikari con seriedad.

El serio miembro de Unique Oracion estaba a punto de volver a encaminarse hacia una nueva dirección, pero antes de que sus pies se movieran para dar un paso, el noto que repentinamente del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón comenzó a surgir repentinamente una débil luz parpadeante blanca junto con un leve sonido, al igual que paso con su compañera de largo cabello turquesa liso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Reacciono Ikari con poca sorpresa.

-¿Eh? Está haciendo algo- Informo Lucia vigilante.

-Hay algo en su bolsillo- Comento Happy en el mismo estado.

Ikari muy tranquilo se sorprendió un poco, al igual que los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, al ver como de su bolsillo el saco con su mano derecha una plana lacrima de color verde que liberaba un parpadeante brillo blanco y liberaba un leve sonido parecido al de un timbre.

-Esto… ¿Es una lacrima? ¿Qué hace en mi bolsillo?- Se preguntó Ikari con confusión.

De repente, de esa lacrima que Ikari sostenía en su mano salió un holograma que tenía la forma de un joven de cabellos rubios cortos, afilados ojos rojos y que vestía con una sudadera negra con capucha por encima de un suéter gris, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

-¡Hola, Ikari-kun!- Saludo el miembro de Unique Oracion con una sonrisa.

-¿Yoku? Maldito, esta lacrima en mi bolsillo, ¿es asunto tuyo?- Pregunto el pelinaraja molesto.

-No tienes que enojarte tanto, Ikari-kun. Solamente te la puse para poder comunicarnos. ¿Es que no quieres hablar conmigo, tu amigo del alma?- Pregunto el holograma de Yoku en un tono burlon.

-Por supuesto que no. Así que si no tienes nada importante que decirme, romperé esta cosa- Informo el pelinaranja.

-¡Espera, espera, Ikari-un, no te adelantes, tengo que decirte que ahora por fin tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con todos los intrusos a las vez y con gran facilidad!- Exclamo el holograma con nerviosismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Una oportunidad?- Repitió Ikari con confusión.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Acabar con todos los intrusos? ¿De que estará hablando?- Preguntaba Lucia con confusión y gran sorpresa.

-¿De qué estás hablando, imbécil?- Pregunto Ikari con interés.

-Solo digamos que Calm-sama consiguió algo de interés de esos magos y ahora ya no los necesitamos. Así que ahora por fin podemos activar la última y más genial trampa que tiene esta antigua ciudad- Informo el sonriente rubio.

-¿Trampa?- Repitió Ikari.

-Si-Hablo Yoku- La ultima trampa es un bomba de pulso mágico que matara a cualquier ser que respire que pise las calles de la ciudad, excepto los que estén el castillo central. Este dispositivo se encuentra escondido en un cuarto subterráneo debajo de un edificio de la ciudad, pero por desgracia solamente puede activarse manualmente. Ahí quiero que entres tú, Ikari-kun. Pero no te preocupes, la bomba no afectara al que la active. Lo haría yo mismo por supuesto, pero Calm-sama muy pronto me necesitara para la activación de Hea, así que confió en ti-

-Dile a otro que lo haga. Si Calm-sama se dirige al castillo, entonces yo voy a continuar con mi búsqueda de magos de hielo- Respondió el pelinaranja con seriedad.

-Ya le pedí a Mushi-chan que regresara al castillo debido a que no confió en ella para cumplir esta misión. Y por alguna razón no he podido comunicarme con Kenshi-kun o Usoka-kun. Creo que…los humanos creados por dios se encargaron de ellos- Informo Yoku con una tétrica sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntaba Ikari con impresión pero tranquilo.

-Es la única posibilidad. Así que, Ikari-kun, para que esos molestos magos ya no sigan interviniendo en los planes de Calm-sama los cuales están a punto de cumplirse, por favor, activa la trampa. Enviare sus coordenadas a la lacrima, así que cuento contigo- Dijo un siniestro Yoku antes de cortar la comunicación con su compañero.

Luego de que el holograma de Yoku hubiera desaparecido, el serio pelinaranja observo como un mapa apareció en la plana lacrima en sus manos. Y tras pensarlo un poco, el delgado joven comenzó a caminar hacia su nuevo objetivo sin notar que ha varios metros detrás de él, todavía estaban Happy y Lucia que habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿E-Escuchaste todo eso, Lucia?- Pregunto Happy con gran impresión.

-S-Sí. Si esa bomba es activada…mi hermano y todos los demás… ¡Tenemos que seguir, detenerlo y destruir esa bomba!- Exclamo la seria joven Dragneel.

Con esa clara determinación en ellos, la pequeña niña rubia y el Exceed azul comenzaron a seguir al serio joven de cabello naranja que siguió las indicaciones de la lacrima en su mano. Los tres seres estuvieron caminando por un largo rato y cruzando por varios lugares hasta que eventualmente, el miembro de Unique Oracion se encontró con unos escalones posicionados en el interior de una de los edificios de la ciudad y que iba con dirección hacia abajo. Bajando las largas escaleras, Ikari logro llegar a extenso y subterráneo cuarto debajo de la subterránea ciudad. Ese cuarto era muy amplio, tenía paredes y techos de un liso concreto, estaba sostenido por varios pilares y en el centro de él había una gigantesca esfera flotante que liberaba una fuerte energía mágica azul y que estaba en frente de alguna clase de panel.

-Con que este es el cuarto subterráneo debajo de la ciudad subterránea…que curioso. Esa debe ser la bomba de la que hablo Yoku. Esperare unos minutos más para confirmar que Calm-sama llegue al castillo y la activare. Esos molestos humanos creados por dios van a ser eli…-

 **-¡Regulus Impact!-**

Junto con ese grito de una fiera voz, un gran rayo de luz dorada impacto en la espalda del distraído joven de cabello naranja llenando sus alrededores de humo. Ese repentino ataque había salido disparado de los puños del elegante pero serio espíritu celestial de la constelación de leo que estaba a espaldas de los serios Happy y Lucia, la cual sostenia una de sus llaves doradas en su mano derecha.

-¡No te lo permitiremos!- Exclamo una seria Lucia.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo Happy igual de seria.

Pero una leve de viento despejo el humo que invadió esa habitación subterránea y cuando eso paso, se presencia que aparte de su ropa, el serio Ikari no poseía ninguna herida en su delgado cuerpo.

-Ya entiendo. Este poder mágico…eran de los que me seguían-Hablo Ikari-Es tal como pensé. No hay razón para molestarme con unos insectos-

… _El turno de Lucia para enfrentarse a un enemigo…_

 **Continuara…**


	54. Yo Tambien

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 15/54: ¡Yo También!**

El grupo de jóvenes magos enviado por el consejo se encontraban entablando diferentes batallas en la subterránea verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits contra el grupo de criminales, Unique Oracion. La más reciente e impresionante batalla fue la de Hana contra Serena. Tras abandonar su lado humano, la demonio de Zeref fácilmente pudo dominar la magia perdida de Hana y justamente cuando iba a derrotarla, apareció el líder de Unique Oracion y de un momento a otro, cambio toda la situación.

Después de que Calm hiriera a la demoniaca Serena, esta sorprendentemente termino transformándose en un libro justamente en el momento en que Tsuna despertó de los efectos del polen de Hana. Ante lo que vieron sus ojos, en Tsuna habían despertado una infernal ira junto con una extraña segundo personalidad que lo incito y convenció totalmente de atacar a Calm. Pero por desgracia, el mago de fuego no fue rival para el líder de Unique Oracion, el cual termino escapando junto con su segundo al mando y el libro de Serena entre sus manos.

Unos minutos después, Tsuna se reunió con la mayoría de sus compañeros y luego se volvieron a separar en dos grupos diferentes. Mientras que un grupo fue en búsqueda de Calm, el libro de Serena y a impedir la activación de Hea, el otro fue en la búsqueda de sus demás compañeros. Pero mientras esos dos grupos se formaban, nadie sabía que la segundo miembro de la familia Dragneel que estaba en el grupo de magos enviados por el consejo estaba a punto de enfrentar un gran peligro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Reacciono Ikari con poca sorpresa.

-¿Eh? Está haciendo algo- Informo Lucia vigilante.

-Hay algo en su bolsillo- Comento Happy en el mismo estado.

Ikari muy tranquilo se sorprendió un poco, al igual que los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, al ver como de su bolsillo el saco con su mano derecha una plana lacrima de color verde que liberaba un parpadeante brillo blanco y liberaba un leve sonido parecido al de un timbre.

-Esto… ¿Es una lacrima? ¿Qué hace en mi bolsillo?- Se preguntó Ikari con confusión.

De repente, de esa lacrima que Ikari sostenía en su mano salió un holograma que tenía la forma de un joven de cabellos rubios cortos, afilados ojos rojos y que vestía con una sudadera negra con capucha por encima de un suéter gris, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

-¡Hola, Ikari-kun!- Saludo el miembro de Unique Oracion con una sonrisa.

-¿Yoku? Maldito, esta lacrima en mi bolsillo, ¿es asunto tuyo?- Pregunto el pelinaraja molesto.

-No tienes que enojarte tanto, Ikari-kun. Solamente te la puse para poder comunicarnos. ¿Es que no quieres hablar conmigo, tu amigo del alma?- Pregunto el holograma de Yoku en un tono burlon.

-Por supuesto que no. Así que si no tienes nada importante que decirme, romperé esta cosa- Informo el pelinaranja.

-¡Espera, espera, Ikari-un, no te adelantes, tengo que decirte que ahora por fin tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con todos los intrusos a las vez y con gran facilidad!- Exclamo el holograma con nerviosismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Una oportunidad?- Repitió Ikari con confusión.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Acabar con todos los intrusos? ¿De que estará hablando?- Preguntaba Lucia con confusión y gran sorpresa.

-¿De qué estás hablando, imbécil?- Pregunto Ikari con interés.

-Solo digamos que Calm-sama consiguió algo de interés de esos magos y ahora ya no los necesitamos. Así que ahora por fin podemos activar la última y más genial trampa que tiene esta antigua ciudad- Informo el sonriente rubio.

-¿Trampa?- Repitió Ikari.

-Si-Hablo Yoku- La ultima trampa es un bomba de pulso mágico que matara a cualquier ser que respire que pise las calles de la ciudad, excepto los que estén el castillo central. Este dispositivo se encuentra escondido en un cuarto subterráneo debajo de un edificio de la ciudad, pero por desgracia solamente puede activarse manualmente. Ahí quiero que entres tú, Ikari-kun. Pero no te preocupes, la bomba no afectara al que la active. Lo haría yo mismo por supuesto, pero Calm-sama muy pronto me necesitara para la activación de Hea, así que confió en ti-

-Dile a otro que lo haga. Si Calm-sama se dirige al castillo, entonces yo voy a continuar con mi búsqueda de magos de hielo- Respondió el pelinaranja con seriedad.

-Ya le pedí a Mushi-chan que regresara al castillo debido a que no confió en ella para cumplir esta misión. Y por alguna razón no he podido comunicarme con Kenshi-kun o Usoka-kun. Creo que…los humanos creados por dios se encargaron de ellos- Informo Yoku con una tétrica sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntaba Ikari con impresión pero tranquilo.

-Es la única posibilidad. Así que, Ikari-kun, para que esos molestos magos ya no sigan interviniendo en los planes de Calm-sama los cuales están a punto de cumplirse, por favor, activa la trampa. Enviare sus coordenadas a la lacrima, así que cuento contigo- Dijo un siniestro Yoku antes de cortar la comunicación con su compañero.

Luego de que el holograma de Yoku hubiera desaparecido, el serio pelinaranja observo como un mapa apareció en la plana lacrima en sus manos. Y tras pensarlo un poco, el delgado joven comenzó a caminar hacia su nuevo objetivo sin notar que ha varios metros detrás de él, todavía estaban Happy y Lucia que habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿E-Escuchaste todo eso, Lucia?- Pregunto Happy con gran impresión.

-S-Sí. Si esa bomba es activada…mi hermano y todos los demás… ¡Tenemos que seguir, detenerlo y destruir esa bomba!- Exclamo la seria joven Dragneel.

Con esa clara determinación en ellos, la pequeña niña rubia y el Exceed azul comenzaron a seguir al serio joven de cabello naranja que siguió las indicaciones de la lacrima en su mano. Los tres seres estuvieron caminando por un largo rato y cruzando por varios lugares hasta que eventualmente, el miembro de Unique Oracion se encontró con unos escalones posicionados en el interior de una de los edificios de la ciudad y que iba con dirección hacia abajo.

Bajando las largas escaleras, Ikari logro llegar a extenso y subterráneo cuarto debajo de la subterránea ciudad. Ese cuarto era muy amplio, tenía paredes y techos de un liso concreto, estaba sostenido por varios pilares y en el centro de él había una gigantesca esfera flotante que liberaba una fuerte energía mágica azul y que estaba en frente de alguna clase de panel.

-Con que este es el cuarto subterráneo debajo de la ciudad subterránea…que curioso. Esa debe ser la bomba de la que hablo Yoku. Esperare unos minutos más para confirmar que Calm-sama llegue al castillo y la activare. Esos molestos humanos creados por dios van a ser eli…-

 **-¡Regulus Impact!-**

Junto con ese grito de una fiera voz, un gran rayo de luz dorada impacto en la espalda del distraído joven de cabello naranja llenando sus alrededores de humo. Ese repentino ataque había salido disparado de los puños del elegante pero serio espíritu celestial de la constelación de leo que estaba a espaldas de los serios Happy y Lucia, la cual sostenía una de sus llaves doradas en su mano derecha.

-¡No te lo permitiremos!- Exclamo una seria Lucia.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo Happy igual de seria.

Pero una leve brisa de viento despejo el humo que invadió esa habitación subterránea y cuando eso paso, se presencia que aparte de su ropa, el serio Ikari no poseía ninguna herida en su delgado cuerpo.

-Ya entiendo. Este poder mágico…eran de los que me seguían-Hablo Ikari-Es tal como pensé. No hay razón para molestarme con unos insectos-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Happy con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está totalmente ileso a pesar de haber recibido un impacto directo del Regulus Impact de Loke?!- Pensó Lucia con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-Parece que no será un oponente fácil- Pensó Loke con un serio rostro tras su ataque fallido.

Luego de que todo el humo provocado por el ataque de la magia de luz del espíritu celestial presente se despejara, el joven hombre de cabellos anaranjados y ojos cafés repentinamente cerro sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando en la dirección en donde estaba el panel de concreto que se encontraba en frente de la gran lacrima azul que liberaba una gran cantidad de poder mágico, y que era la bomba de pulso mágico. Ante los actos de su enemigo, los miembros de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron y confundieron aún más.

-¿Qué? ¿Se dio la vuelta? ¿No va a atacarnos?- Preguntaba un confundido Exceed azul.

-¿Nos está ignorando?- Murmuro Lucia en el mismo estado.

Pero el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león, en vez de quedarse ahí de pie, con gran velocidad y agilidad, dio un gran salto que lo posiciono en el aire detrás del tranquilo miembro de Unique Oracion y de inmediato cubrió apretados sus puños con una intensa luz dorada que surgió a través de su magia.

-¡Sea cual sea tu razón, no es sabio darle la espalda al enemigo!- Exclamo un feroz Loke.

Dichas esas palabras, el serio Loke dirigió su puño derecho rodeado con la ardiente luz del Regulus en dirección a la espalda de Ikari con la intención de impactar un fuerte golpe directo, pero unos segundos antes de que el ataque diera de lleno en su objetivo, con una bestial velocidad, Ikari se dio la vuelta e increíblemente uso su desnuda mano izquierda para detener y sostener el puño del líder de los doce espíritus del zodiaco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con sus manos desnudas?!- Reacciono Loke perplejo.

-¿Enemigo? ¿Es que acaso no me oyeron antes? No tengo razón para molestarme con unos insectos. Pero si insisten en molestarme…- Decía el tranquilo pelinaranja.

El tranquilo miembro de Unique Oracion de repente aumento la fuerza con la que estrujaba el puño del espíritu celestial suspendido en el aire y con esa misma fuerza, paso a azotar fuertemente a Loki contra el duro suelo de concreto. Con Loki en el suelo frente a sus pies, Ikari pasó a levantar su pierna derecha sobre la cabeza de este pelinaranja con lentes de sol azul, vestido con un traje negro y con orejas de gato sobre su cabeza.

-…Te aplastare como el insecto que eres- Exclamo Ikari con un serio rostro y tono.

-¡Loke!- Gritaron Lucia y Happy preocupados.

Con una increíble velocidad y fuerza, el miembro de Unique Oracion pasó a pisar con fuerza con el objetivo de aplastar la cabeza de su enemigo. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Loke logro mover su cabeza con gran velocidad y esquivo el fuerte pisotón de Ikari, el cual al momento de tocar el suelo causo algunas grietas en este. El pelinaranja miembro de Fairy Tail, en cuanto puso, se puso de pie y tomo distancia del pelinaranja miembro de Unique Oracion.

Mientras caminaba lo más que podía hacia atrás con gran velocidad, Loke apretó sus dos puños, los rodeo con la fuerte luz dorada de su magia de espíritu celestial y luego paso a dirigirlos hacia su actual enemigo.

 **-¡Regulus Machine Gun!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo, Loke paso a lanzar varios puñetazos al aire al mismo tiempo que disparaba de ellos una gran cantidad de rápidos y grandes rayos de una ardiente luz dorada. Ese centenar de destellos destructores no iban dirigidos a nadie más que a Ikari, que en vez de quedarse ahí quieto a esperar que los ataques impactaran en su delgado cuerpo, el comenzó a moverse hacia adelante con gran velocidad.

Adentrándose en el interior de esa ráfaga de intensos ataques basados en la magia de Regulus, con gran velocidad y enormes reflejos, el serio miembro de Unique Oracion logro esquivar cada uno de los ataques lanzados por Loke hasta que al final logro posicionarse en frente de este, que estaba realmente sorprendido. En frente de Loke, Ikari lanzo e impacto un veloz y fuerte golpe en el estómago de este, obligándolo a escupir unas cuantas gotas de sangre y también a salir volando hacia atrás hasta que impacto fuertemente en la pared de concreto del lado derecho de la habitación.

Resistiendo su dolor, el espíritu celestial de la constelación de Leo trato de zafarse del cráter que había formado su duro impacto en la pared pero antes de que lo hiciera, una vez más, Ikari se posiciono en frente de él y con gran velocidad coloco su mano derecha alrededor del cuello de este para luego comenzar a estrangularlo con una enorme fuerza.

-Aaaa…aah…- Trataba de hablar Loki con dificultad mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de apartar las firmes manos de su enemigo de su cuello mientras pensaba- ¡¿Quién es este tipo?! ¡Su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos no son los de un humano normal y ni siquiera está usando magia! ¡Los únicos humanos que han podido enfrentarse a mi sin usar magia son Natsu, Erza o algunos otros de Fairy Tail! ¡Si este tipo está al nivel de alguno de ellos en cuanto a habilidades físicas se refiere, estoy en varios problemas! ¡Aunque ya estoy atrapado en uno!-

-Debiste aprovechar mi descuido para escapar hacia el exterior en vez de atacarme-Hablo Ikari- Si hubieras hecho eso hubieras muerto tranquilamente con la bomba de pulso mágico. Pero en vez de eso morirás de una manera horrible y dolorosa por mis manos. Aunque si lo pienso bien, en bueno que estén aquí. No había podido encontrar a los dos magos de hielo que me dejaron debajo de unos escombros, así que estaba un poco enojado por no sacar mi ira contra ellos. Pero creo que tú servirás para sacar mi ira. Prepárate para recibir su castigo-

Antes de que Loke se quedara totalmente inconsciente tras su falta de aire, Ikari disminuyo un poco la fuerza en su mano derecha, la cual sujetaba el cuello de su enemigo, y luego paso a levantar y a apretar con gran fuerza su puño izquierdo. Luego de acumular la fuerza que quería, el pelinaranja miembro de Unique Oracion paso a dirigir su firme y duro puño izquierdo hacia el rostro del inmóvil pelinaranja miembro de Fairy Tail con la intención de golpearlo letalmente, pero antes de que lo hiciera, algo repentino paso.

Sin que Ikari lo deseara, antes de unos segundos de que su puño izquierdo se conectara con el rostro del pelinaranja apresado del cuello por su mano derecha, todo su brazo izquierdo se detuvo. Ante eso, con sus ojos de color café, Ikari observo como ese brazo repentinamente había sido enredado por un flexible, duro y largo objeto de color marrón y que venía prevenir de otra dirección. Con un serio rostro, Ikari volteo su mirada hacia la dirección de donde venía ese objeto que había enredado su brazo.

Al hacer eso, Ikari observo que ese objeto que había enredado su brazo resulto ser un largo látigo de color marrón que provenía de la dirección en donde estaba la entrada a la subterránea habitación y que era sujetado por las pequeñas pero firmes manos de la joven maga celestial de rubio cabello, marrones ojos, llaves doradas en su cinturón y que poseía una marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en su mano izquierda, y que además estaba al lado de un Exceed azul.

-¡No dejare que dañes más a Loke!- Exclamo una seria Lucia mientras sujetaba con fuerza su látigo.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo un serio Happy a su lado.

-Lucia…Happy…- Nombro Loke con algo de dificultad mientras seguía siendo estrangulado.

-Oh, es verdad. Se me había olvidado que había más insectos aparte de este tipo. Bueno, no importa. Solamente tengo que aplastarlos también- Comento un serio Ikari.

Tras decir esas palabras, el joven hombre de cabello naranja sujeto con fuerza el lado del látigo que estaba enredado en su brazo izquierdo y con una fuerza menor que surgía de su mano derecha con la cual sujetaba el cuello del espíritu celestial, lo jalo. Eso provoco que Lucia, la cual no tuvo tiempo de zafar sus dedos del látigo que usaba como arma, saliera volando en la dirección en donde estaban los dos hombres jóvenes pero mayores que ella.

-¡Aaa!- Grito Lucia al momento de ser jalada hacia su enemigo.

-¡Lucia!- Grito Happy sorprendido.

El felino azul no se quedó quieto y con una seria expresión reflejada en sus grandes ojos, extendió sus blancas alas y tomo vuelo con una gran velocidad hacia la dirección en que se dirigía su amiga y hermana menor de su compañero. Por suerte, Happy logro llegar hasta a Lucia y sujetarla por su ropa antes de que llegara hasta donde se encontraban un molesto y frustrado Ikari y un inmóvil y estrujado Loke. Aprovechando la distracción de su enemigo, Loke impacto una fuerte patada con su pierna derecha en el estómago de Ikari.

Ese fuerte impacto por parte del líder de los doce espíritus celestiales del zodiaco provoco que el serio miembro de Unique Oracion saliera volando algunos metros atrás y esto al mismo tiempo, libero su cuello de sus manos. Estando libre, Loke rápidamente se apresuró a volver al lado de la actual dueña de su llave dorada y del felino azul, los cuales ya tenían sus pies sobre el suelo. Ikari por su parte, solamente tuvo que pisar con firmeza para detener su avanzar antes de llegar a chocar con las paredes del subterráneo cuarto en donde estaban todos y luego pasó a apuntar una furiosa mirada contra los miembros de Fairy Tail ahí presentes.

-Maldito. Ahora tendrás que pagar por eso también- Murmuro un serio y molesto Ikari con la mirada fijada en sus enemigos.

-¿Estas bien, Loke?- Pregunto una preocupada Lucia al lado de su espíritu celestial que aparte de estar arrodillado en el suelo, él se encontraba tosiendo con dificultad.

-Gracias a ti, Lucia. Si no hubieras detenido a ese tipo antes de que pusiera su puño sobre mi rostro, la historia seria otra. Pero en todo caso, no aparten la mirada de ese tipo. Es muy peligroso- Advirtió el serio Loke fijando su mirando en el pelinaranja a algunos metros de él.

-¿Cómo es que ese tipo tan flacucho tiene tanta fuerza que incluso es capaz de enfrentar a Loke? ¿Acaso será su magia?- Se preguntaba Happy atento.

-No lo creo. No siento ningún rastro de magia en él. Todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es producto de sus grandes habilidades físicas. La fuerza de este chico es comparable con la fuerza física de la maestra. En otras palabras, no es humano normal- Respondió Loke colocándose de pie.

-¿Un humano normal? No sabes cuánta razón tienes en esa última parte, insecto- Comento Ikari con una seria expresión.

-¡A mi da igual lo que seas, sin duda te derrotaremos! ¡Y si se trata de habilidades físicas, tengo un amigo que es superior a Loke!- Exclamo una determinada Lucia.

Luego de gritar esas palabras, la joven niña rubia se apresuró en tomar con su mano derecha la llave dorada en su cinturón que poseía la forma de un hacha doble y la levanto por encima de su cabeza para que luego esta empezara a brillar con gran fuerza.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Kingyukyu no Tobira! ¡Tauro!-**

Junto con ese gran grito por parte de la joven maga celestial, la llave dorada que ella sostenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha intensifico su destello dorado en tan solo un segundo y en ese mismo segundo, el destello desapareció. Pero con la desaparición de ese destello, había apareció en frente de los magos de Fairy Tail, un musculo hombre-vaca que vestía con ropas inferiores y que sostenía entre sus firmes manos una gran hacha doble.

-¡Bien, ya estoy aquí!- Exclamo el sonriente Tauro mientras observaba al enemigo de su dueña.

-¿Qué? ¿Apareció otro insecto? ¿Además…es una vaca?...Ya veo. Es un espíritu celestial, creo que oí de ellos por parte de Yoku. Si ese tipo vaca es un espíritu, es posible que el tipo con las orejas de gato en su cabeza también lo sea. Si ese es el caso, esa niña…Ya se lo que tengo que hacer- Pensó Ikari con una seria expresión.

-¡Tauro, por favor, acaba con ese tipo flacucho de ahí!- Pidió Lucia apuntando uno de sus dedos a su enemigo.

-¡Buena idea, Lucia! ¡Tauro y yo combinamos…puede que logremos acabar con este tipo! ¡No importa que tan grande sean sus habilidades físicas, no podrá contra dos espíritus celestiales a la vez! ¡Vamos, Tauro!- Comento Loke con una sonrisa mientras cubría sus puños con la luz de Regulus.

-¡Si! ¡No podemos dejar que el cuerpo en desarrollo de Lucia-chan sufra daños hasta que se forme en un buen cuerpo como el de Lucy-san, así que acabemos con este tipo rápido!- Dijo el hombre-vaca con una sonrisa.

-Y una vez más, voy a hacer como si no escuche nada… ¡Vayan!-Apoyo una seria Lucia.

Escuchando las órdenes de la dueña de sus llaves doradas, los dos espíritus celestiales se encaminaron en una veloz carrera que iba en dirección hacia el serio y firme miembro de Unique Oracion que se posiciono en una postura de lucha mientras no apartaba su mirada de sus enemigos. Mientras que el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león comenzó a correr por el lado derecho del serio Ikari, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del toro siguió de frente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a levantar su gran hacha sobre su cabeza con cuernos.

-¡Vamos!- Grito un animado Tauro.

Gritando desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, el sonriente Tauro descendió su hacha con gran velocidad en la dirección en que se encontraba de pie un serio Ikari, el cual al parecer comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba. En el momento en que la gran hacha de Tauro impacto contra su objetivo, una gran cantidad de polvo surgió del impacto y lleno la mayoría de la habitación con él. Lucia, Happy, Loke e incluso el mismo Tauro no podían ver casi nada por el polvo, pero cuando este se despejo, los magos de Fairy Tail e espíritus se sorprendieron.

La parte afilada y metálica de la gran hacha de Tauro estaba a centímetros de impactar con el serio rostro de su objetivo pero no lo hizo debido a que un serio Ikari coloco esa parte del hacha entre sus dos manos al mismo tiempo que la sostenía con una increíble fuerza evitando que avance. A pesar que Tauro empujaba con la fuerza de sus dos grandes manos, él no lograba que su arma se moviera mientras Ikari la sostenía entre sus manos y pisaba con firmeza con sus pies.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Detuvo el ataque de Tauro?!- Reaccionaron Lucia y Happy con gran sorpresa.

-¡Maldito!- Decía Tauro todavía tratando de impactar su ataque.

-Sin duda tú posees más fuerza que el tipo del traje, pero no es para tanto- Comento un serio Ikari.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece esto?-

Al momento de escuchar la voz de su otro enemigo a sus espaldas, Ikari volteo la mirada levemente hacia atrás y observo como detrás de él se encontraba ahora un serio pelinaranja con traje negro, lentes azules, orejas de gato en su cabeza y con sus apretados puños rodeados por la ardiente luz dorada que provenía de su magia con el nombre de una estrella.

 **-¡Regulus Impact!-**

Gritando con fuerza el nombre de su hechizo, un serio Loke impacto un fuerte golpe revestido con la luz y fuerza del Regulus en la espalda del inmóvil miembro de Unique Oracion, el cual termino saliendo volando a impactar con fuerza contra un duro muro de concreto y formo un pequeño cráter, el cual estaba ahora lleno de polvo y algunos escombros, sin mencionar a un tumbado Ikari. Cuando el polvo se despejo, los dos espíritus observaron a un serio pelinaranja sentado sobre los escombros de la pared mientras su cuerpo no poseía ni una sola herida.

-Está un poco mejor- Respondió un serio Ikari sentado sobre un escombro de roca.

Después de que el tranquilo Ikari dijera esas palabras, él se levantó de la roca en donde estaba sentado y con una impresionante velocidad, se posiciono en frente del espíritu celestial de la constelación de Leo y de inmediato lanzo una veloz y fuerte ráfaga de ataques orquestados por sus apretados puños. Por suerte, Loke logro observar los movimientos de su enemigo y de inmediato lanzo un veloz y fuerte contrataque con sus puños enredados en la luz de su Regulus.

El antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail y el miembro de Unique Oracion intercambiaban una feroz ráfaga de puñetazos entre cada uno, pero con cada golpe que era conectado, Loke se dio cuenta que su oponente lo superaba en gran medida en cuanto a fuerza física se trataba. Pero era obvio que el otro espíritu celestial ahí presente no iba a quedarse simplemente observando. Con gran velocidad, Tauro dirigió el cortante filo de su hacha hacia la espalda de un ocupado Ikari.

Tras darse cuenta de lo que tramaban sus enemigos, el joven hombre de cabellos naranjas peinados hacia atrás y de delgado cuerpo dejo de intercambiar golpes con el espíritu celestial de la constelación de Leo y en cambio paso a sujetar fuertemente los puños de este. Sujetando los brazos de Loke, Ikari lo lanzo hacia atrás de él, justamente en la dirección en la que provenía el hacha de Tauro.

Ante lo que había pasado, Tauro se apresuró a detener el avanzar su hacha y también a apartarla del camino en el Loke fue lanzado. Pero al hacer eso, Tauro no pudo evitar que su gran cuerpo chocara con el cuerpo de Loke que fue lanzado con gran fuerza. Ese fuerte choque provoco que los dos espíritus celestiales cayeran fuertemente al suelo mientras que Ikari se mantuvo de pie con una tranquila expresión en su rostro.

-Aunque estén en grupos, los insectos son solo insectos- Comento un apacible pelinaranja.

-¡Loke, Tauro! ¡Maldito…!-

Pero cuando una preocupada y enojada Lucia dirigió su mirada llena de odio hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su enemigo, ella al igual que Happy, se sorprendieron en gran medida al ver que el miembro de Unique Oracion había desaparecido totalmente de esa zona en el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿No está?- Reacciono Happy con confusión.

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!- Se preguntaba Lucia observando a sus alrededores para localizar a su enemigo.

La joven maga celestial y el exceed azul comenzaron a observar los alrededores de la subterránea habitación para confirmar que su actual oponente no estaba activando la gran bomba de pulso mágico que estaba en el centro del cuarto, y aunque lo hicieron, no lograban ver a Ikari por ninguna otra parte. Mientras que Loke y Tauro se recuperaban del impacto de sus cuerpos, tras hacerlo, ellos también se fijaron que Ikari ya no estaba en su posición actual.

-¿A dónde se fue ese tipo?- Preguntaba Tauro teniendo su hacha ya lista para atacar.

-No lo sé, pero está atento. Con su velocidad, él podría estar en cualquier la…-

Antes de que el pelinaranja con lentes de sol azul y vestido con traje pudiera terminar aquella frase, sus labios se quedaron totalmente paralizados en el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en la dirección en donde estaban de pie una pequeña joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrones y un pequeño felino de pelaje azul, pero por supuesto, eso no fue lo único que observaron sus ojos llenos de terror.

-¡Lucia! ¡Detrás de ti!- Grito Loke con gran miedo mientras comenzó a correr con gran velocidad a la dirección de la pequeña joven.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Lucia confusa.

-La única forma en que un espíritu celestial puede permanecer en nuestro mundo es usando el poder mágico del dueño de sus llaves como alguna clase de puerta. Pero si el dueño de su llave se queda sin poder mágico, se queda inconsciente o muere, el espíritu celestial es obligado a regresar a su mundo, o al menos eso es lo decía en un libro que leí. En otras palabras, si me encargo de ti, ya no vendrán más insectos a molestar, ¿Verdad, niña?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Fue lo único que pudo pensar Lucia al escuchar esa seria voz recorriendo sus oídos por detrás de su cuerpo.

Debido al terror que le produjo aquella voz a sus espaldas, la joven maga celestial comenzó a voltear su impactada mirada con dirección hacia atrás, pero en el momento en que logro hacerlo, por su lado derecho, todo su cuerpo fue víctima de recibir un poderoso impacto por parte de la pierna izquierda de Ikari que lanzo una fuerte patada contra ella. Con tan solo recibir esa patada, no solamente los huesos de su brazo izquierdo y algunas de sus costillas se rompieron, sino que Lucia salió volando en dirección a impactar contra la dura pared del lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Sin nada que detuviera su frenético avanzar, una herida Lucia impactando con gran fuerza en la pared de concreto de la habitación causando otro pequeño cráter en ella y saliendo aún más herida, para luego caer llena de sangre e inconsciente al suelo. Tauro, Happy y Loke tenían sus ojos totalmente abiertos debido al gran impacto que sintieron al ver lo que había pasado en frente de ellos, los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada.

-¡Lucia!- Grito un preocupado Happy rápidamente extendiendo sus blancas y comenzando a volar con gran velocidad.

El felino azul que portaba su orgullosa marca de Fairy Tail en su espalda, de inmediato emprendió vuelo con dirección en donde se encontraba su herida amiga. Pero antes de que un preocupado y apresurado Happy pudiera acercarse al menos un poco a la lastimada maga celestial tendida en el suelo del lado izquierdo de la habitación, el fue detenido en pleno aire al mismo tiempo que sintió como su cola fue apretada con gran fuerza por las firmes manos del miembro de Unique Oracion ahí presente.

-¡Maldito, suélteme!- Exclamo Happy tratando de escapar pero sin mucho éxito.

-Tú también molestas- Contesto un serio Ikari.

El serio joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos cafés paso a azotar a Happy contra el suelo con una bestial suelo, para luego encestarle una fuerte patada en la zona de su blanco estomago que lo mando a volar por los aires para al final chocar contra la dura pared del lado derecha de la habitación y por ultimo caer inconsciente al suelo al igual que Lucia. Luego de encargarse de todos sus enemigos, Ikari solamente fijo su seria mirada en la gran lacrima azul que flotaba en el centro de la habitación y en frente del panel mágico que la controlaba.

-Con esto se acabaron las molestias-Pensaba Ikari comenzando a caminar hacia adelante- Me encargare de acabar con sus vidas en unos instantes, por el momento tengo que centrarme en activar la bomba de pulso mágico en cuanto antes. Mientras estaba perdiendo el tiempo con distracciones, es posible que los intrusos en el exterior ya estén a punto de llegar al castillo. No permitiré que basuras como esas interfieran con los planes de Calm-sa…-

A pocos segundos de terminar su frase y de llegar al panel que controlaba la bomba de pulso mágico que eliminaría a todos los intrusos en el exterior de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, Ikari se detuvo por completo al observar con leve sorpresa algo que se interpuso en su camino. Lo que el delgado joven observo fue como en su camino se había interpuesto un hombre de puntiagudos y regados cabellos naranjas con forma de ojeas de gato, con lentes de sol azules y que vestía con un traje negro.

Pero no tan solo interponerse, ese ser con una expresión de ira decorando su rostro, se apresuró a lanzar hacia Ikari un veloz y fuerte golpe rodeado con una brillante luz dorada en forma de un meteorito.

-¡Maldito!- Grito Loke lleno de ira.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Este tipo no ha desaparecido?!- Reacciono Ikari con leve sorpresa.

Con su bestial velocidad, el serio miembro de Unique Oracion se apresuró a usar sus dos firmes manos para bloquear y sostener con gran firmeza el puño derecho de Loke rodeado con brillante y destructiva luz del Regulus. Y aunque Ikari logro detener el ataque que estaba a centímetros de su rostro, él tenía que pisar con gran firmeza para que su cuerpo no fuera lanzado hacia atrás debido a que su enemigo no dejaba de impulsar su puño hacia adelante con el poder su magia.

Pero mientras Ikari sostenía con fuerza el puño de su enemigo y evitaba ser lanzado hacia atrás, el logro voltear su mirada hacia atrás de Loke y observo que el segundo espíritu celestial ahí presente, Tauro, estaba tendido en el suelo y con su cuerpo convirtiéndose en pequeños destellos de luz que desaparecían en el aire, pero en realidad estaba volviendo al mundo de los espíritus celestiales, el mundo celestial.

-¡Asegúrate de hacer pagar a ese tipo, Leo!- Exclamo Tauro con gran seriedad antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡Ese espíritu desapareció, pero entonces, ¿Por qué este tipo no ha desaparecido?! ¡Y no solamente no desapareció, ¿Sino que su fuerza aumento?!- Pensaba Ikari para luego decir- ¡Maldito, ¿qué rayos es lo que ocurre?! ¡Con la dueña de tu llave en aquel estado, tú deberías estar volviendo a tu mundo, entonces, ¿Por qué rayos no desapareciste como el otro?! ¡¿Acaso eres especial o algo así?!-

¡Así es! ¡Y me da igual si tengo que gastar hasta la última gota de mi poder para mantenerme en este mundo, sin duda te hare pagar por lo que acabas de hacer, desgraciado!- Respondió el enfadado líder del zodiaco.

-Eh, que curioso. A pesar que no eres un humano creado por dios, te comportas igual que uno, espíritu. Pero si quieres ponerte serio, que así sea. Sinceramente… ¡Ya comenzaba a perder los estribos!- Grito Ikari repentinamente.

Cuando Ikari desato ese grito mientras mostraba una sonrisa y unas cuantas venas prominentes en su frente, repentinamente los pequeños músculos en sus delgados brazos y piernas mostraron un pequeño aumento, pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente que paso. De un segundo a otro, Loke se sorprendió al observar que el enemigo que sostenía su puño y estaba en frente de él, simplemente se desvaneció.

Pero su impresión aumento cuando se percató que Ikari ahora se encontraba suspendido en el aire a sus espaldas. Estando ahí, Ikari de inmediato lanzo una veloz patada por el lado derecho de Loke, pero este con la misma cantidad de velocidad, dirigió su mirada hacia el ataque de su enemigo y cruzo sus brazos para bloquear un impacto directo. Pero eso no solamente lastimo un poco sus brazos, sino que Loke fue lanzado hacia atrás por el fuerte impacto.

Pisando con firmeza, el líder del zodiaco logro detener su avanzar pero al hacerlo también observo que una vez su enemigo había desaparecido de su posición. Aunque esta vez, Loke rodeo su puños con la luz de su Regulus y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para impactar su antebrazo izquierdo contra el antebrazo derecho de Ikari.

-Nada mal. Parece que no piensas caer en el mismo truco dos veces- Comento Ikari con una sonrisa.

-Este tipo…parece un poco distinto de antes. Y no solamente su personalidad, sus músculos también parecen haber aumentado- Pensó Loke tratando de competir contra la fuerza de su enemigo.

Con su enemigo en frente de él, Loke termino ese choque de antebrazos lanzado un feroz golpe con su puño derecho rodeado con una ardiente luz. Pero antes de que el golpe diera en su objetivo, Ikari movió su cabeza algunos centímetros al lado y logro esquivar el ataque con mucha facilidad. Luego, el pelinaranja de Unique Oracion contrataco lanzando un rodillazo con su pierna izquierda hacia el estómago de Loke.

Ante eso, el pelinaranja de Fairy Tail lanzo su propio rodillazo con su pierna izquierda para bloquear con dureza el rodillazo de su enemigo. Pero al momento del impacto, Loke crujo los dientes con dolor al sentir como algunos huesos de su pierna mostraron signos de que se quebrantarían en tan solo un segundo. Cuando Loke se distrajo por su dolor, Ikari aprovecho y lo sujeto con firmeza por su brazo izquierdo para luego levantarlo por los aires y por ultimo azotarlo con gran fuerza en el suelo, formando otro pequeño cráter con grietas en él.

A pesar de haber hecho eso, Ikari siguió sujetando el brazo izquierdo de un abatido Loke con uno de sus brazos para luego sujetarlo con las dos. Haciendo eso, el miembro de Unique Oracion mostro una sonrisa para luego retorcer con gran fuerza el brazo de Loke, el cual gritaba con gran dolor mientras estaba en el suelo hasta que al final se pudo escuchar el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose.

-¡AAAAAAAhhh!- Grito Loke con gran dolor.

-Bien. Con ese va uno- Comento Ikari con una sonrisa.

Resistiendo ese gran dolor, Loke apretó con gran fuerza su puño derecho y de inmediato lanzo un ataque bañado en la luz de Regulus hacia las manos del hombre que sujetaba su brazo roto. Pero antes de que el ataque conectara, Ikari, con un veloz movimiento, sujeto el brazo derecho de Loke con su firme mano derecha y luego comenzó a estrujarlo con enorme poder, como si se tratara de una manzana.

En tan solo dos segundos, un Loke lleno de un gran dolor pudo escuchar y sentir como todo el hueso de su brazo derecho había sido aplastado por el poderoso estrujar que ejercía la mano derecha del miembro de Unique Oracion.

-Con eso ya van dos- Murmuro el pelinaranja de Unique Oracion.

-M-Maldición…- Decía un adolorido Loke.

Nuevamente resistiendo su dolor, un Loke con dos brazos rotos trato de ponerse de pie para solamente dar combate con sus piernas. Pero antes de que Loke pudiera poner en funcionamiento ese plan, Ikari uso su increíble velocidad y se posiciono del lado en donde estaba las piernas de Loke, que todavía seguía tendido en el suelo. Estando ahí, Ikari piso con una destructiva fuerza la pierna derecha de Loke, el cual grito con dolor al sentir nuevamente sus huesos rompiéndose, y luego paso a hacer lo mismo con la pierna izquierda.

-Con esto ya son cuatro extremidades- Comento Ikari sonriente.

-M-Maldito…no creas que se aca…-

Antes de que Loke pudiera terminar aquella frase que le dificultaba decir por su dolor, Ikari piso con gran fuerza el pecho de este con su pierna izquierda. Ese pisotón además le partió algunas costillas al líder de los espíritus celestiales del zodiaco, el cual también fue obligado a escupir algunas gotas de sangre y saliva al aire. Después de hacer eso, la placentera y alocada mirada que Ikari mostraba a su rostro se desvaneció y volvió a hacer una seria mirada que se mantenía en sus ojos. Sin mencionar que sus brazos volvieron a ser delgados como antes.

-Qué bueno se siente liberar todo esa ira. Parece que no fue tan malo que no desaparecieras- Comento un serio Ikari mientras relajaba su cuello.

-T-Tu… ¿En realidad eres humano?...Me cuesta creerlo…- Pregunto Loke sin tener movilidad en su cuerpo.

-¿Huh? Bueno, ya que vas a morir, no veo nada malo en contártelo, pero escucha bien, espíritu, solo lo diré una vez- Respondió Ikari con frialdad.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Loke confuso.

-Primero déjame decirte que ni yo o alguno de mis compañeros somos humanos iguales a los que tus conoces- Hablo Ikari- Nosotros somos humanos creados por las grandes artes mágicas de Calm-sama. En otras palabras, somos los nuevos humanos que viviremos en la tierra una vez que Hea borre a la actual humanidad. En cuanto a habilidades físicas y sentidos, mis compañeros y los humanos creados por dios no son nada diferente. Pero yo soy la clara excepción-

-¿A…que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Loke con aun más confusión.

-Yo fui el único humano bendecido por Calm-sama con habilidades físicas y sentidos más allá de cualquier humano normal. Fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, resistencia, dureza, todo en mi es superior. Ahí tienes la explicación de porqué a pesar de ser tan flaco mi fuerza es superior a la tuya. Yo soy un súper-humano- Explico Ikari con un serio rostro.

-¿U-Un súper-humano?- Repitió el herido espíritu celestial.

-Si. Y ahora que ya tienes tu respuesta, puedes morir en paz- Comento Ikari con gran seriedad.

Dichas aquellas palabras, el miembro de Unique Oracion con un cabello anaranjado y ojos cafés comenzó a levantar su pie izquierdo del pecho del herido Loke en el suelo, ya que él tenía la intención de aplastar todo su cuerpo con una fuerza mayor. Pero justamente en el momento en que Ikari iba a aplastar o incluso atravesar el pecho del derrotado líder de zodiaco, paso algo que él no se esperaba.

El pie del serio miembro de Unique Oracion se detuvo a centímetros de llegar nuevamente al pecho del espíritu celestial de la constelación del león debido a que él pudo sentir y ver como en su mejilla izquierda había impactado débilmente una pequeña roca que eventualmente cayó al suelo. Ante eso, Ikari no mostro nada de asombro en su rostro pero un herido Loke tendido en el suelo era otra historia.

-¿Una roca?- Murmuro Ikari con leve confusión.

-N-No te atrevas…a lastimar más…a Loke-

Cuando esa débil voz femenina resonó en el aire de la subterránea habitación, el herido Loke tirado en el suelo mostro una gran sorpresa mientras que Ikari, con una seria expresión, lo único que hizo fue dirigir su mirar hacia la dirección en que provino. Al hacerlo, el joven de anaranjados cabellos pudo observar con sus ojos cafés como una pequeña y herida joven de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras observaba en su dirección también.

Aquella joven de doce o trece años de edad que poseía un corto cabello rubio lleno con la suciedad del suelo y unos ojos marrones que miraban borrosamente al parecer se le dificultaba respirar y mantenerse consiente debido a su cuerpo con algunos huesos rotos y moretones llenos de sangre. Pero a pesar de sus huesos rotos, moretones adoloridos y de la sangre que salía de su frente y corría por su rostro e incluso sus dientes, la joven con la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano izquierda utilizo su único brazo sano para tomar una de las llaves doradas que yacía en su cinturón.

-¡¿Lucia?!- Reacciono Loke con gran impresión al momento de girar la mirada con dificultad.

-Es esa mocosa… ¿Sigue viva? Creí haberla golpeado con la fuerza suficiente para matarla o al menos para dejarla inconsciente por un buen rato- Pensó Ikari muy tranquilo.

-No permitiré…que Loke…sufra más daños…Puerta de Leo…Cie…Cierre forzado…- Exclamo Lucia con gran seriedad.

En el momento en que la lastimada maga celestial dijo esas palabras exactas, la llave dorada que ella poseía en su mano derecha comenzó a brillar levemente. Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de un herido espíritu celestial de la constelación de Leo comenzó a brillar levemente y poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en diminutos destellos que desaparecían en el aire, eso era un indicativo de que él estaba volviendo al mundo celestial. Ante ese acto, tanto Loke como Ikari se sorprendieron.

-Este tipo está desapareciendo… ¿Lo está provocando la mocosa?- Se preguntaba Ikari confuso levemente.

-Está cerrando mi puerta a la fuerza para que yo ya no sufra más. Se nota que es la hija de Lucy, pero no debe hacerlo. Si yo no estoy, nadie la protegerá…debo decírselo…- Pensaba Loke preocupado.

Pero justamente en el momento en que Loke trato de gritar de sus labios las palabras "No lo hagas", el abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al observar como la herida joven dueña de su llave a pesar de su situación, ella mostraba una sonrisa mientras observaba a su heredado espíritu celestial.

-No quiero que mis compañeros salgan herido- Dijeron los labios de Lucia con alivio.

-Lucia…- Murmuro Loke con gran impresión.

Ese nombre fue todo lo que Loke pudo decir antes de desaparecer por completo. Tras la desaparición total del espíritu de la puerta de Leo, Lucia ya no pudo mantener el peso de su cuerpo herido y su cabeza y brazo volvieron a caer al sucio suelo de la subterránea habitación. Mientras que el miembro de Unique Oracion en aquella habitación comenzó a encaminarse con dirección al panel mágico que estaba en frente de la gran lacrima azul que era la bomba de pulso mágico.

-Bueno, si muere o desaparece, es lo mismo. Sin nadie para molestarme al fin voy a poder hacer lo que vine a hacer en primer lugar. Solo espero que los demás intrusos todavía estén en la ciudad y no hayan llegado hasta el castillo en donde esta Calm-sama. Si no me equivoco, esa lacrima que Yoku metió en mis bolsillos tenia las indicaciones para encender la bomba- Pensó Ikari acercándose al panel mientras saco una pequeña lacrima de sus bolsillos.

Tras sacar la lacrima de su bolsillo, la cual comenzó a mostrar unos hologramas que indicaban los botones para la activación de la bomba en el panel, Ikari fijo su mirada en ella y de inmediato comenzó a presionar los botones en el mágico panel que estaba en frente de él y de la bomba de pulso mágico que flotaba en el centro de la habitación. Con cada botón que Ikari pulsaba y soltaba, la gran lacrima que era la bomba comenzaba a liberar una mayor cantidad de poder mágico e incluso algunos relámpagos que nacían de esa energía.

Ikari siguió apretando y apretando botones en el panel de concreto mágico en frente de él, hasta que finalmente completo todo el proceso para la activación de la bomba de pulso mágico. Cuando el termino lo que tenía que hacer, el joven pelinaranja de Unique Oracion se quedó viendo por unos momentos aquella fuerte energía mágica que se desataba de la gran lacrima rodeada de relámpago, para luego voltear nuevamente la mirada hacia el panel.

-Si hice todo como se debía hacer, la bomba se activara en unos minutos. Bien, ahora debería comenzar a salir y volver directamente al castillo para ser testigo de la activación de Hea. Seguramente para cuando salga de este cuarto la bomba ya debería de haberse activado y haber matado a todas las plagas de arriba- Se dijo Ikari a sí mismo.

Después de murmurar aquellas palabras en solitario, el serio Ikari solamente se concentró en darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la salida de aquella subterránea habitación debajo de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, pero una vez más, paso algo que el no espero. Al momento en que Ikari trato de dar su siguiente paso, él pudo sentir como el tobillo de su pierna izquierda fue sujetado con gran debilidad.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Ikari con poco interés.

Para ver qué pasaba, Ikari declino su mirada de ojos cafes hacia sus pies y pudo observar como su tobillo había sido sujetado con muy poco fuerza por la única mano apenas sana de la herida, fracturada y ensangrentada maga de Fairy Tail, Lucia Dragneel, la cual había logrado arrastrarse por el sucio suelo de concreto hasta la dirección en donde ahora se encontraban los dos.

-N-No…puedes irte…p-por favor…apaga…esa cosa…- Decía Lucia con gran dificultad mientras su rostro se mantenía en el suelo.

-¿Esta mocosa todavía puede moverse? Parece que eres un insecto más resistente de lo que pareces. En ese caso, solo debo pisarte con más fuerza- Respondió el frio Ikari.

Para poder apoyar sus propias serias palabras, el delgado joven levanto su pierna derecha y sin un solo momento de duda, piso fuertemente el herido cuerpo de la lastimada jovencita tirada en el suelo. Esa acción por parte del miembro de Unique Oracion de inmediato provoco que Lucia soltara el tobillo de este, sin mencionar que le rompió algunos de los pocos huesos que seguían intactos en su cuerpo.

Después de hacer eso, Ikari simplemente continúo su caminar hacia la puerta con escaleras que era la salida de la habitación. Mientras que la herida maga celestial se quedó tirada en el suelo de concreto al mismo tiempo que trataba de no sucumbir ante al gran dolor que le producían cada uno de sus huesos rotos y caer inconsciente. Haciendo eso, Lucia también dejaba fluir sus débiles pensamientos.

-¿Es que acaso…todo termino aquí?-Pensaba una herida Lucia- ¿Happy y yo nos quedaremos aquí…mientras que mi hermano, Serena-san, Marcus-san, Alicia-san y todos los demás mueren debido a esa estúpida bomba?...Y-Yo no puedo permitir que eso pase…pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer…en mi estado?...solamente puedo mover un brazo y a medias…y mi poder mágico es muy poco… ¿Qué hare? Es que acaso… ¿Debo simplemente rendirme?...me niego…me niego completamente…pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer para negar este resultado?... ¿Qué haría…mi hermano?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Ikari con gran impresión.

Ikari cambio su fría y calmada expresión por una de gran sorpresa al sentir como su pierna derecha fue invadida por un dolor no muy grande, pero si notable. De inmediato, el joven de cabellos anaranjados se apresuró a bajar su mirada y sin duda su expresión de sorpresa aumento ante lo que estaba viendo. Ikari pudo observar como la parte baja de su pierna derecha ahora se encontraba siendo mordida por los ensangrentados pero firmes dientes de una herida Lucia que usaba toda la fuerza que estaba en su cuerpo para mantenerse en ese estado.

-¡Maldita mocosa, suéltame!- Grito Ikari con leve furia mientras agitaba su pierna mordida.

-¡Mi hermano…jamás se rendiría! ¡Aunque sus huesos estén todos rotos, aunque su poder mágico este en completo cero, el jamás diría algo como "todo termino aquí" y yo tampoco lo diré! ¡Yo también…yo también tengo la ardiente sangre de los Dragneel corriendo por mis venas…Yo también soy una maga de Fairy Tail!- Pensó una determinada Lucia mordiendo con todavía aún más fuerza la extremidad de su enemigo.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, maldita mocosa humana!- Grito Ikari con aun más furia recorriendo su ser.

Junto con ese grito, Ikari movió su pierna derecha con gran fuerza provocando así que la herida Lucia no pudiera mantener sus dientes en ella y al mismo tiempo lanzándola varios metros hacia delante de él. La herida maga de Fairy Tail termino rodando con gran brutalidad por los sucios suelos de la habitación hasta quedar cerca del centro, mientras que Ikari se mantuvo unos momentos a observar su pierna derecha, la cual ahora poseía una permanente marca de mordedura con un poco de sangre.

-Me dejo una marca, esa niña. Para ser una mocosa tiene unos dientes muy afilados, como los de alguna clase de bestia pequeña. Sin mencionar que esa mordedura me dolió al menos un poco. Tenía planeado dejarte morir aquí por el dolor de tus heridas, pero por lo que has hecho he cambiado de opinión. Me tomare mi tiempo para hacerte sufrir- Exclamo Ikari con severidad.

Diciendo esas palabras, el serio y enfurecido miembro del grupo de criminales se encamino esta vez hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba tirado el herido y apenas movible cuerpo de una derrotada Lucia, la cual tenía su rostro apuntado al suelo, sin poder evitarlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ikari levanto su pierna derecha sobre el cuerpo de Lucia y luego lo descendió con gran fuerza hacia él, pisándolo.

El enfurecido Ikari siguió repitiendo ese proceso una y otra vez con gran placer mientras el gran poder mágico que emanaba la flotante y gran lacrima en el centro de la subterránea habitación se incrementaba rápidamente. Con cada pisotón que Ikari le daba al cuerpo de Lucia, rompía aún más sus huesos ya dañados y los pocos sanos, y también la obligaba a sangrar por distintas partes de su cuerpo. Y todos esos actos los hacía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la cual iba aumentado con el tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa, maldita mocosa? ¿Por qué ya no te mueves?-Hablaba Ikari mientras pisaba a Lucia- ¿Acaso te desmayaste por el dolor de una vez por todas? ¡Qué mal por ti, porque no dejare que lo hagas! ¡Debiste desmayarte antes de morderme la pierna porque ahora que lo hiciste, no te dejare tranquila! ¡Te aplastare hasta que tu cuerpo quede totalmente irreconocible y quiero que sientas como lo hago! ¡Así que despierta, maldita humana!-

-Ab…re…-

En el momento en que el joven de aplastados cabellos anaranjadas y furiosos ojos de color café escucho un muy débil susurro que provino de los ensangrentados labios de su víctima en el suelo, el detuvo su incesante pisar sobre el dañado cuerpo de la jovencita en el suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso…dijiste algo?- Pregunto Ikari algo sorprendido.

-Abre...ab…- Siguió murmurando los labios de Lucia.

-Sea lo que sea que tratas de decir, parece que no puedes pronunciar bien las palabras. ¿Acaso te rompí la garganta por error? Bueno, creo que puedo tener un poco más de paciencia contigo, niña. Adelante, habla. Te hare el favor de escuchar tus últimas palabras- Comento Ikari un poco engreído.

-Ab…abre…te- Murmuraba Lucia en su dolorosa debilidad.

-¿Eh? No puedo entenderte, mocosa. Si quieres que te escuche, habla más fuerte- Se quejó Ikari.

-Abr…ábrete…Ge…- Dijo la joven rubia herida.

-Maldición, no puedo entenderte ni escucharte nada, mocosa. Que se va hacer, me acercare a ti para poder escucharte mejor- Respondió Ikari con malestar.

Aunque aquellas palabras dichas por el frio miembro de Unique Oracion en un principio parecían amables, no lo eran para nada debido a sus actos. Ikari se inclinó hacia el cuerpo herido de Lucia y extendió su mano derecha hacia ella solamente para sujetar fuertemente varios mechones de su rubio cabello sucio con el polvo del suelo. Sujetando su cabello con firmeza e ignorando el dolor de Lucia, Ikari levanto el cuerpo de esta por encima del suelo hasta que estuvo a la altura de su cabeza.

-Bien, ahora estas cerca de mis oídos, niña. Si tienes algo que decir, será mejor que lo digas aho…-

Pero antes de que Ikari pudiera continuar diciendo sus frías palabras, el una vez se quedó completamente sorprendido ante uno de los actos que esa niña que el sostenía por su rubio cabello. El pelinaranja tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos al ver como la única mano derecha de la joven maga celestial que el sostenía por sus rubios mechones ahora se encontraba apuntada hacia su pecho mientras en ella era sostenida una llave dorada que era rodeada por una brillante luz en aumento.

 **-Hirake…Soshikyu no Tobira… ¡Geminis!-**

Junto con ese grito a todo pulmón por parte de una lastimada Lucia, la llave dorada que ella sostenía en su única mano sala y que estaba a centímetros de un sorprendido Ikari, aumento su brillo en gran medida en tan solo un segundo y ese brillo cegó por un momento los ojos cafés del miembro de Unique Oracion. Luego de ese mismo brillo dorado, salieron disparados dos objetos pequeños pero veloces que impactaron con gran poder tanto en el rostro como el estómago de un sorprendido Ikari, el cual no esperaba que pasara eso.

Pero esos dos objetos que salieron de brillante luz dorada y que impactaron contra el sorprendido Ikari resultaron ser dos seres pequeños y calvos que poseían unas pieles azul claro junto con unos pequeños ojos negros y unas bocas y extremidades irregulares. En otras palabras, eran los espíritus celestiales en conjunto que representaban a la constelación de los gemelos, los hermanos Geminis.

-¡No te atrevas…!- Dijo Gemi con ferocidad.

-¡…A lastimar a Lucia!- Dijo Nis con el mismo tono.

Tras exclamar con furia esas palabras, los dos espíritus celestiales lanzaron a Ikari a varios metros hacia atrás con el impacto que habían realizado y luego se apresuraron a sujetar con mucho cuidado el cuerpo herido de Lucia, la cual fue soltada por las manos de su enemigo y estuvo a muy pocos centímetros de volver a chocar contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien, Lucia?- Preguntaron los dos preocupados espíritus.

-Gracias a ustedes, gracias, Geminis…ahora, por favor…transfórmense en mí, rápido- Hablo Lucia difícilmente con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?- Preguntaron los dos hermanos espíritus con confusión.

-Porque…vamos a atacar a ese tipo…con todo…- Respondió Lucia con gran determinación en su borrosa mirada.

Mientras tanto, debido a los fuertes y repentinos impacto en su rostro y estomago por parte de los espíritus celestiales de su enemiga de Fairy Tail, Ikari fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás pero este en cuanto pudo, piso con gran firmeza para detener su avanzar y después dirigir una mirada llena de furia hacia la responsable de sus golpes.

-¡Maldita mocosa!- Exclamo Ikari con una ira tan grande que sus venas eran prominentes en su frente.

Pero en el momento en que el miembro de Unique Oracion lleno de ira dirigía su mirada hacia la persona que él quería matar, una vez más, se llenó de pura impresión. Ikari no solamente observo como ahora habían dos Lucias, una llena de herida y otra sana, las cuales estaban tomadas de sus manos y con sus frentes pegadas, sino que también pudo observar como ambas jóvenes rubias se encontraban rodeadas de pies a cabeza por una brillante aura dorada sin mencionar que también se podían ver las ilusiones de varios planetas flotando a su alrededor mientras ellas recitaban algunas palabras al unísono.

 _-Encuentra los cielos y ábrelos…_

… _Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos…_

… _Hazte conocer ante nosotras…_

… _Oh, tetrabiblos…_

… _Nosotras somos quienes tienen el camino de las estrellas…_

… _Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola…_

… _Ochenta y ocho signos…_

… _¡BRILLEN!-_

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, mocosa?!- Grito Ikari furioso.

 **-¡Urano Metria!-**

Con ese fiero grito por parte de las dos Lucias ahí presentes, todos los planetas ilusorios que flotaban a sus alrededores fueron disparados con una gran velocidad y con doradas auras cubriéndolas hacia el sorprendido Ikari, el cual no tuvo tiempo para moverse de ese ataque de gran alcance. Cada uno de los planetas, a pesar de ser ilusiones, chocaron uno tras otro contra el delgado cuerpo del enemigo de su usuario para al final, causar una gran explosión que hizo temblar toda la habitación subterránea y derrumbo varias rocas del techo en esa zona del suelo.

Después de que hicieran eso, el brillo dorado desapareció de los cuerpos de las dos Lucias ahí presentes. Además, la verdadera Lucia, la cual estaba llena de fracturas y heridas ensangrentadas, tras realizar ese gran hechizo no pudo evitar caer debilitada al suelo pero por suerte, la otra Lucia, es decir, Geminis la atrapo en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien, Lucia? ¿Lo ves? Sabíamos que hacer el Urano Metria en tu situación no era buena idea. Ahora no solamente estas toda herida, sino que ahora no tienes nada de poder mágico- Advirtieron Geminis transformados en Lucia.

-Y que lo digas...no voy a poder mantener su puerta mucho más tiempo abierto…así que…tengo un último favor que pedirles antes de que desaparezcan…- Respondió Lucia mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Un último favor?- Repitió Geminis con confusión.

-Por favor…llévenme hacia…aquella lacrima en el centro de la habitación…- Pidió Lucia respirando con dificultad.

-¿Lacrima?- Volvió a repetir Geminis con confusión.

Para saber a qué se refería la dueña de su llave, el espíritu celestial transformado en Lucia dirigió su mirada hacia el centro de la habitación y se asombró al ver una gran lacrima de color azul que flotaba allí, sin mencionar que esa misma lacrima se encontraba rodeada por una bestial energía mágica que iba en aumento y que lanzaba feroces rayos de energía que chocaban y destruían las paredes, el techo, suelo y los pilares de la subterránea habitación.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Esa lacrima…está desatando un gran poder…parece alguna clase de bomba! ¡¿Para qué quieres acercarte a eso?!- Pregunto Geminis ante lo que quería su ama actual.

-T-Tengo un plan…para salvar a todos…así que por favor, llévame hacia allí, Geminis…no queda mucho tiempo- Dijo Lucia con na seria mirada.

Ante la seriedad y determinación que poseía la dueña de su llave, Geminis trago saliva y obedeció sus órdenes. Cargando con mucho cuidado el lastimado cuerpo de Lucia en sus dos pequeños brazos, Geminis camino y camino hasta que estuvo a centímetros de la flotante y poderosa lacrima mágica que lanzaba feroces rayos, los cuales ella se encargaba de esquivar. Estando ahí, Geminis con mucho cuidado, sentó a Lucia en el suelo, y luego esta, utilizo su único brazo sano para tocar la lacrima.

En ese momento, la joven maga celestial pudo sentir como la palma de su mano se quemaba debido al ardiente poder mágico que rodeaba a la lacrima, pero ella resistió gritar con morderse sus labios.

-B-Bien…aquí comienza lo complicado…- Comento Lucia concentrándose.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado al hacer esto, Lucia? Solamente te estas lastimando más…- Dijo Geminis con su cuerpo comenzando a desaparecer.

-Yo…voy a absorber el poder mágico…de esta lacrima…- Respondió Lucia resistiendo el dolor en su cuerpo.

-¿Absorber el poder mágico? ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?- Pregunto Geminis volviendo a su forma original mientras desaparecía.

-P-Puede que yo no tenga la misma magia de mi hermano…pero yo también tengo la sangre de un Dragon Slayer…corriendo por mis venas. Gracias a los pocos poderes que tengo de mi papa, absorberé la energía de esta cosa…y así evitare que se active…- Respondió la joven rubia.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No sabes si eso funcionara y aunque lo hiciera, tu cuerpo herido no podrá soportar todo ese poder…Morirás!- Exclamaron los gemelos Geminis.

-¡Aun así, tengo que intentarlo! ¡No dejare que nadie muera por culpa de esta cosa! ¡Sin duda, los salvare!- Exclamo una seria Lucia.

Determinada por sus propias palabras, la herida maga celestial pudo obligar a su fracturada mano izquierda a colocarse también sobre la ardiente superficie de la gran lacrima. En ese mismo momento, pasando a través de sus manos, el gran poder mágico que rodeaba la lacrima comenzó a rodear también a todo el cuerpo de una herida Lucia. El cuerpo de la joven maga de Fairy Tail fue rodeada por una fiera aura azul que desataba fuertes rayos y que hacia flotar su rubio cabello.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Lucia resistiendo el dolor en su cuerpo.

-Lucia…suerte- Fue todo lo que pudieron decir los hermanos Geminis antes de desaparecer por completo.

Tras percatarse de la desaparición total de los espíritus celestiales de la constelación de los gemelos, Lucia solamente enfoco todo su concentración en traspasar el poder en la lacrima hacia su propio cuerpo. Con el pasar de los segundos, la joven maga celestial comenzó a darse cuenta de cómo el poder mágico que rodeaba a la flotante lacrima que ella tocaba comenzaba a disminuirse, mientras que el poder mágico que rodeaba su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentarse.

Pero eso no fue lo único que noto la joven maga. Lucia noto dolorosamente como cada una de sus cortes, moretones y fracturas comenzó a aumentar su dolor debido al gran poder mágico que corría a través de ellos. Lucia incluso comenzó a liberar de manera incontrolable un gran hilo de sangre desde el interior de su boca y nariz.

-¡Puedo notarlo! ¡El poder de la lacrima disminuye y el mío crece! ¡P-Pero…esto duele! ¡Mi cuerpo no está en un estado en el que pueda soportar esta cantidad de poder mágico! ¡S-Si…esto sigue así…de verdad moriré…! ¡Pero aun así…debo seguir…debo seguir actuando como mi hermano, Tsuna para poder salvarlo a el…y a todos! ¡Estoy más que encendida!- Pensó Lucia con una clara determinación a pesar de su dolor.

A pesar de esa clara determinación que encendía su mirada, Lucia logro percatarse de algo a sus espaldas. Ella logro escuchar claramente como el montón de escombros que estaba a varios metros de sus espaldas fue completamente convertido en una gran explosión de polvo debido a la abrumadora fuerza del ser que estaba dentro de ella, Ikari. El miembro de Unique Oracion, con leves hilos de sangre saliendo de su frente y labios, poseía unos globos oculares llenos de venas y de un fino color rojo debido a la gran ira que acorralaba a su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito mocosa humana, ahora si te pasaste de la raya! ¡No será Hea o aquella bomba la que te elimine, sere yo! ¡Te borrare de la faz de esta tierra!- Exclamaba Ikari lleno de pura furia.

-¡Maldición, sabía que no funcionaría para matarlo pero, ¿Ese tipo esta consiente después de recibir un impacto directo del Urano Metria?! ¡Debió ser por mi falta de poder mágico, demonios!- Pensó Lucia en apuros.

-¡Mocosa!- Grito Ikari con sus ojos blancos debido a su furia.

El enojado miembro de Unique Oracion se impulsó hacia adelante con enorme poder con la intención de acabar con la maga de Fairy Tail con un solo golpe, pero de nuevo, él fue víctima de un repentino ataque que lo lanzo hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación con gran fuerza. Ese fuerte cabezazo que impacto contra el costado izquierdo del torso de un enojado Ikari no fue lanzado por nadie más que el herido felino azul con alas y con la orgullosa marca de Fairy Tail tatuada en su espalda.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Ikari sorprendido.

-¡No olvides que Lucia no es la única aquí, tonto!- Exclamo un serio Happy durante su ataque.

-¡Happy!- Pensó Lucia con gran felicidad.

Debido a que Happy logro lanzar a Ikari a impactar fuertemente contra el muro del lado izquierdo de la habitación, Lucia gano algo más de tiempo para seguir absorbiendo el gran poder mágico que quedaba en la bomba de pulso mágico que era la lacrima que tocaban sus manos. Con ese tiempo, Lucia logro llevar a cabo su objetivo pero ahora tenía un nuevo problema.

La increíble cantidad de poder mágico que rodeaba y residía en el cuerpo de la joven maga celestial era tan grande que su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un dolor más grande que todos sus moretones, cortes y fracturas juntas. Aquel poder que invadía hasta sus órganos era tan grande y doloroso que Lucia no solamente sangraba por su boca y nariz, sino que incluso comenzaba a sangrar por sus oídos y globos oculares.

-¡E-Este dolor…es demasiado grande!- Pensaba Lucia perpleja por dolor- ¡No seré capaz de soportar esta sensación por mucho más tiempo…! ¡S-Si…no hago algo…de verdad, moriré! ¡¿Debería tratar de invocar a todos mis espíritus para gastar este poder?! ¡No, ni haciendo eso lograría gastar la mitad de esta energía y además, si Loke no pudo derrotarlo, ninguno de mis espíritus tiene oportunidad contra ese tipo, no puedo ponerlos en un peligro inútil! ¡¿Entonces qué hago?! ¡Tengo que hacer con este gran poder mágico antes que termine matándome!...espera un momento… ¿Gran poder mágico?… ¡Es verdad! ¡Puedo hacer eso…lo que mama me enseño aquella vez!-

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Hace 6 años…_

En uan poblada ciudad de nombre desconocido, había una gran biblioteca. El interior de esa enorme biblioteca era bastantes espacioso y poseía varios pisos. Cada nivel de esa biblioteca poseía estantes llenos de libros de distintas clases, sin mencionar que poseían techos y paredes muy limpias y también mesas y sillas en donde estaban sentadas algunas personas que disfrutaban en paz sus respectivos libros.

Pero en uno de los pasillos del tercer nivel de aquella amplia biblioteca se encontraba caminando para distraerse una pequeña joven rubia con ojos marrones que rodeaba los 6 años de edad. Aquella joven vestía un femenino vestido corto de color rosado y unas zapatillas de color amarillo. Aquella niña caminaba y caminaba por el largo pasillo entre los grandes estantes lleno de libros y debido a su aburrimiento, comenzó a silbar.

-Lucia, esto es una biblioteca. Tenemos que hacer silencio para que la gente pueda leer en paz. Así que no silbes- Dijo una hermosa mujer sentada en una silla mientras leía un libro puesto es la mesa en frente de ella.

-Lo siento, mama- Respondió una pequeña Lucia de seis años de edad.

Tras decir esas palabras, la joven rubia apunto su mirada de marrones ojos hacia la persona que le hablo. Esa persona que estaba leyendo con tranquilidad un libro apoyada en la mesa resulto ser una hermosa mujer de un largo cabello rubio y que usaba lentes negros para ocultar sus bellos ojos. Esa mujer mayor pero de aspecto joven vestía con un largo vestido blanco decorado con unas zapatillas marrones, sin mencionar que también tenía un gran sombrero para bloquear la luz de la biblioteca. Además, en su mano derecha se podría apreciar la marca de Fairy Tail en color rosado.

-Mama, sé que tienes poco tiempo libre debido a tus giras, pero, ¿No podías decidir hacer otra cosa que ir a una biblioteca?- Dijo la pequeña Lucia quejosa colocándose al lado de la silla en donde estaba su madre sentada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no encontraste algo bueno para leer?- Pregunto la madre de la niña curiosa.

-Desde que vine contigo a esta gira, no he hecho otra cosa más que leer libros, ya me aburrieron. Quiero hacer algo diferente- Contesto la joven rubia.

-Con que te aburrieron, eh…Se nota que eres hija de tu padre- Comento la mujer rubia entre algunas risas.

-Se me hubieras dicho que leer era lo único que íbamos a hacer durante esta gira, mejor me hubiera quedado con mi hermano y Happy en la casa. Así hubiera podido unir a Fairy Tail y hacer un montón de misiones divertidas- Exclamo Lucia agitando sus brazos.

-Tú sabes que todavía te faltan algunos años para unirte al gremio, Lucia. Además dejarte al cuidado de tu hermano no creo que hubiera sido muy buena idea. En realidad, temo que cuando volvamos a Magnolia nuestra casa estará llena de quemaduras…pero de cualquier forma, tienes algo de razón. No podemos desaprovechar el tiempo libre solamente leyendo. ¿Qué tal si cuando termine este libro, vamos por algo de helado? Escuche de Levy-chan que aparte de esta biblioteca, en esta ciudad se encuentra el mejor helado de Fiore- Dijo la madre de la niña con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, helado!- Dijo Lucia con dificultad.

-Lucia, estamos en la biblioteca todavía. No alces la voz- Regaño la mujer rubia con poca severidad.

-Ups…lo siento, mama. Y dime, ¿Qué lees?- Pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

-Para decir estar aburrida, esta niña recupero el interés muy rápido. Bueno, después de todo también es mi hija-Pensó la rubia para luego decir- ¿Te interesa? Pues léelo conmigo. Te ayudara a pasar el tiempo-

Después de decir esas palabras, la hermosa maga de Fairy Tail se agacho levemente para coger a su pequeña hija en sus brazos y luego sentarla cómodamente en sus piernas. En ese estado, la joven Lucia pudo leer el mismo libro que su madre estaba leyendo. Pero sin duda, las primeras palabras que Lucia pudo ver en una de las páginas de ese libro y las que más llamaron su atención fueron…

-¿Espíritus celestiales? ¿Cómo los que tu usas, mama?- Pregunto Lucia al leer las palabras.

-Sí, me alegra que lo recordaras, Lucia. Este es un libro muy antiguo que contiene información muy importante sobre los espíritus celestiales. Cosas que me hubieran servido hace mucho tiempo atrás si las hubiera sabido- Contesto la madre la de joven.

-¿Cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles?- Pregunto Lucia curiosa.

-Bueno, como esta de aquí-Hablo la madre de la niña leyendo el libro- Aquí dice que si un mago celestial posee una cantidad casi inhumana de poder mágico y también posee una conexión con un gran número de las doce llaves doradas del zodiaco, ese mago puede que sea capaz de traer al mundo humano al espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos por un corto periodo de tiempo y sin sacrificar alguna de las llaves doradas, al Rey Celestial. Si hubiera sabido eso cuando yo era joven, no hubiera tenido que despedirme de una importante amiga por un largo tiempo-

-¿Rey…Celestial?- Repitió Lucia con gran confusión.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Es verdad, el Rey Celestial! ¡Si lo que decía ese libro era cierto, si uso mis llaves para formar alguna clase de conexión, podre usar todo este poder mágico para crear una puerta que permita al Rey Celestial venir a este mundo! ¡Tengo que intentarlo!- Pensó una adolorida Lucia con gran determinación.

Para apoyar esa idea que se le había ocurrido en el momento, Lucia resistió el dolor que sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo y comenzó a concentrase en el uso de cada una de sus llaves al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar ese enorme poder mágico que invadía su cuerpo. Pero mientras la joven maga celestial hacia eso, ella no pudo percatarse que del lado izquierdo de la habitacion, el miembro de Unique Oracion ahí presente ahora se encontraba de pie mientras sujetaba al herido Exceed por su cola.

-¡Maldito gato, cuando mate a esa niña tu serás el siguiente! ¡Quítate de mi camino!- Grito el furioso Ikari a oídos del gato.

Después de decirle esas palabras al herido Happy, Ikari solamente lo tiro con fuerza al suelo para luego volver a dirigirse con gran velocidad hacia la dirección en donde estaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail que lo había hecho enojar tanto. Pero mientras el joven de cabellos anaranjados hacia eso, al estar cegado por su incontrolable ira, el no pudo notar como el aura de poder mágico de color azul que rodeaba el cuerpo de la herida jovencita que iba a atacar de repente cambio a dorado.

En ese momento, Lucia abrió sus ojos cerrados y en estos se podía apreciar cómo se habían formado unos dorados y pequeños círculos dorados que tenían la forma de unas estrellas. Con esos círculos mágicos decorado sus ojos, la joven maga celestial que pertenecía a Fairy Tail tomo mucho aire y se preparó para gritar el nombre de un espíritu que nunca antes había visto.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Seirei-o no…TOBIRA!-**

… _Lucia está determinada para arriesgar todo en su plan…_

 **Continuara…**


	55. Perro con Rabia

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 16/55: ¡Perro con Rabia!**

La batalla subterránea en la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits se intensificaba más y más. Luego de haber abandonado por completo su lado humano y volverse un demonio completo, Serena al final termino volviéndose un libro, el cual fue tomado a la fuerza por los miembros de Unique Oracion, Hana y su líder, Calm. Aunque Tsuna trato de detenerlo con una gran ira fortaleciendo, el al final fue incapaz de hacerlo y los dos magos oscuros escaparon a su base en el centro de la ciudad para poner en funcionamiento a Hea, usando el libro de Serena como fuente de poder.

Tras reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros, Tsuna y algunos de sus amigos comenzaron a dirigirse velozmente hacia el gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad el cual era la base de sus enemigos, mientras que los demás volvieron a esparcirse por la ciudad para buscar a los demás magos de Fairy Tail. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia, era que el miembro de Unique Oracion, Yoku, le había ordenado a su compañero, Ikari, la activación de la última y más peligrosa trampa de la ciudad, una bomba de pulso mágico subterránea que mataría a todos los que estén en la ciudad, excepto a aquellos que estén en el castillo.

Para eliminar a los intrusos y vengar a sus compañeros que él creía que habían sido eliminados por sus enemigos, Ikari decidió poner en funcionamiento la bomba de pulso mágico. Pero justamente cuando estaba en la habitación debajo de la ciudad en donde estaba la bomba, Ikari fue atacado por los magos de Fairy Tail, Lucia y Happy y de inmediato empezó una nueva batalla.

Pero por desgracia, ninguno de los espíritus celestiales de Lucia fue suficientemente fuerte para vencer al super-humano, Ikari, el cual había activado la bomba de pulso mágico. Aunque a pesar de eso y de todas las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, la joven Dragneel decidió salvar las vidas de sus compañeros y derrotar a su enemigo con su improvisado y arriesgado plan.

Ahora mismo, Lucia hacia todo lo que podía para mantener sus dos brazos tocando la flotante lacrima azul que era la bomba mágica, para así poder pasar todo el poder mágico que en ella residía hacia su propio cuerpo. Con ese enorme poder mágico dentro de ella, Lucia sentía un dolor incomparable que se sumaba a todo el dolor que causaban sus cortes, moretones y fracturas. Pero tras recordar su pasado, la joven maga celestial se le ocurrió un plan para evitar su muerte.

-¡Es verdad, el Rey Celestial! ¡Si lo que decía ese libro era cierto, si uso mis llaves para formar alguna clase de conexión, podre usar todo este poder mágico para crear una puerta que permita al Rey Celestial venir a este mundo! ¡Tengo que intentarlo!- Pensó una adolorida Lucia con gran determinación.

Para apoyar esa idea que se le había ocurrido en el momento, Lucia resistió el dolor que sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo y comenzó a concentrase en el uso de cada una de sus llaves al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar ese enorme poder mágico que invadía su cuerpo. Pero mientras la joven maga celestial hacia eso, ella no pudo percatarse que del lado izquierdo de la habitación, el miembro de Unique Oracion ahí presente ahora se encontraba de pie mientras sujetaba al herido Exceed por su cola.

-¡Maldito gato, cuando mate a esa niña tú serás el siguiente! ¡Quítate de mi camino!- Grito el furioso Ikari a oídos del gato.

Después de decirle esas palabras al herido Happy, Ikari solamente lo tiro con fuerza al suelo para luego volver a dirigirse con gran velocidad hacia la dirección en donde estaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail que lo había hecho enojar tanto. Pero mientras el joven de cabellos anaranjados hacia eso, al estar cegado por su incontrolable ira, el no pudo notar como el aura de poder mágico de color azul que rodeaba el cuerpo de la herida jovencita que iba a atacar de repente cambio a dorado.

En ese momento, Lucia abrió sus ojos cerrados y en estos se podía apreciar cómo se habían formado unos dorados y pequeños círculos dorados que tenían la forma de unas estrellas. Con esos círculos mágicos decorando sus ojos, la joven maga celestial que pertenecía a Fairy Tail tomo mucho aire y se preparó para gritar el nombre de un espíritu que nunca antes había visto.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Seirei-o no…TOBIRA!-**

En el momento en que Lucia libero aquellas palabras en un gran grito que venía desde lo más profundo de sus lastimados pulmones y su valiente alma, el gran poder mágico de color mágico que rodeaba todo su cuerpo herido se intensifico a niveles increíbles. Ese poder mágico era tan grande que eventualmente termino convirtiéndose en un gran pilar de energía dorada que estaba conectado al techo y suelo de la habitación y que lanzaba feroces rayos del mismo color que comenzaban a destruir las paredes y pilares de aquella subterránea habitación.

Pero no solamente unos poderosos rayos, sino que aquel gran poder mágico en forma de pilar que rodeaba a Lucia también libero una gran onda expansiva que hizo temblar a todo el subterráneo cuarto, provocando que comenzara a derrumbarse, y que además también impacto fuertemente contra el ser que se dirigía hacia la joven maga de Fairy Tail, Ikari. Debido al fuerte golpe de aquella onda expansiva, el miembro de Unique Oracion, una vez más, resulto ser lanzado varios metros hacia atrás.

Clavando fuertemente sus dedos de manos y pies en el duro suelo, Ikari logro parar el avanzar de su lanzamiento y de inmediato volvió a apuntar su furiosa mirada en la dirección en donde se encontraba su enemiga. Haciendo eso, Ikari logro fijarse en la gran destrucción que estaba causando el poder mágico de esa joven rubia en toda la habitación. Los pilares comenzaban a romperse, las paredes se llenaban de más agujeros, los suelos temblaban y el techo comenzaba a derrumbarse sobre el cuarto.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo, esa maldita mocosa?! ¡Su poder es tan grande que está haciendo que la habitación colapse!- Preguntaba un furioso Ikari.

-Lucia…- Decía un herido Happy tratando de levantarse del suelo al mismo tiempo que trataba de sacar sus alas.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Lucia rodeada por un gran poder mágico.

A pesar de ese gran pilar de energía manteniendo encerrado a todo su cuerpo, algo todavía aún más sorprendente comenzó a pasar alrededor de una hipnotizada Lucia. Nueve de las doce llaves doradas del zodiaco que Lucia poseía y mantenía en un llavero atado en su cinturón, de repente comenzaron a brillar fuertemente y sorprendentemente, por si solas se despejaron del llavero que las mantenía unidas y comenzaron a levitar alrededor de su actual dueña en forma de círculo. Aquellas llaves doradas que flotaban alrededor de la joven maga de Fairy Tail en el interior de un brillante pilar de energía, de repente apuntaron sus puntas hacia el suelo y lanzaron unos pequeños rayos lineales hacia él.

Cuando esos rayos hicieron contacto con el suelo, invocaron por debajo de Lucia y por todo el suelo de la subterránea habitación, un colosal círculo mágico de color dorado que rotaba lentamente y del cual se podía apreciar como comenzaba a salir un ser de gran tamaño. Mientras alguna clase de criatura de gran tamaño salía de aquel circulo, al mismo tiempo la gran energía mágica que rodeaba a Lucia se extendió y adelanto mucho el derrumbe inminente del colosal cuarto.

La herida maga celestial ahí presente no podía moverse de su posición con su cuerpo todavía rodeado por ese enorme poder mágico, el también herido Happy hizo todo su esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y comenzar a volar con dirección hacia su compañera, mientras que Ikari solo podía esquivar o destruir los enormes pedazos de rocas que caían de un techo que se derrumbaba por completo.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- Continuaba gritando Lucia.

-¡Tengo que apresurarme!- Pensó un serio Happy volando en dirección a Lucia al mismo tiempo que lograba esquivar los escombros del techo.

-¡Mocosa!- Grito Ikari lleno de furia sin poder evitar ser aplastado por los enormes escombros del techo.

Todos los pilares conectados al techo y al suelo terminaron siendo destruidos acelerando así el inminente derrumbe de la subterránea habitación que ya estaba rellena escombros de diferente tamaño pero que estaba aún más rellena con la enorme luz que surgía del colosal círculo mágico dorado en el suelo por el cual surgía un ser de gran tamaño y poder.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En el exterior de la extensa, subterránea y verdadera ciudad de la raza Nirvits, había varias personas que iban en diferentes direcciones y con distintos objetivos. Una de esas personas era una femenina miembro de Unique Oracion que poseía unos largos cabellos de color turquesa en coletas amarrados con cintas negras, ojos azul oscuro y que vestía con un vestido blanco con falda rosa y botas grises.

Esa bella mujer que usaba magia para controlar a los insectos, con una seria y un poco enojada expresión decorando su rostro se mantenía corriendo velozmente por las calles de la ciudad ya que al parecer se dirigía hacia el gran castillo dorado que se encontraba en todo el corazón de la ciudad.

-Maldición- Pensaba Mushi muy enojada mientras avanzaba- ese idiota de Yoku, aparte de decirme que deje la eliminación de los intrusos y me dirija rápido al castillo, no me dice la razón. Juro que cuando lo vea, lo hare pagar. Pero en todo caso, lo que él me dijo, que Calm-sama ya posee la fuente de poder para la activación de Hea… ¿Sera verdad? Si es verdad, eso significa que Hana cumplió con su misión perfectamente… ¡Maldición! ¡Aunque estoy feliz que Calm-sama vaya a cumplir su deseo, no puedo aceptar que allá sido esa mujer quien lo haya permitido! ¡Mientras esa maldita de Hana se gana cada vez más el cariño de Calm-sama al cumplir perfectamente sus órdenes, apuesto que a mí me ignorara por no haber podido eliminar un solo maldito intruso! ¡Necesito algo con que desquitarme! ¡Ahora que he aumentado el gas de mis insectos alrededor de la ciudad, el olfato de los Dragon Slayers debió volver a desaparecer! ¡Los atacare por sorpresa y matare al menos a uno de los intrusos antes de llegar al castillo!-

Con ese claro pensamiento, la peliturquesa de Unique Oracion siguió avanzando. Mientras que en una calle cercana a esa, se encontraba ayudándose entre sí para caminar, un par de heridos jóvenes magos que tenían grabados en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos el orgulloso tatuaje de Fairy Tail. Uno de esos jóvenes era una hermosa joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente y el otro era un joven de ojos cegados y con un corto cabello blanco.

-¿Qué tal, Marcus? ¿Logras captar el olor de alguno de nuestros compañeros?- Pregunto Alicia ayudando a su ciego compañero a caminar.

-No todavía. Y además, parece que mi olfato está volviendo a desvanecerse. Esto no podría ser peor- Contesto Marcus con disgusto.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Y qué hay de tu vista? ¿Comienzas a recuperarse?- Pregunto ahora la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Un poco. Ya comienzo a captar un poco mejor lo que tengo en frente, pero no es mucho- Contesto el albino todavía con disgusto.

-Peor sería nada. En todo caso, espero que tu vista regrese rápido. Aunque ya recuperamos un poco de nuestro poder mágico, en nuestro estado, es mejor estar pendientes si un enemigo nos ataca- Comento Alicia seriamente.

-Si solamente encontráramos algo con electricidad en esta ciudad, yo podría recuperar mi poder mágico comiéndola y tal vez recuperar mí vista…pero en esta ciudad antigua, lo dudo mucho- Comento Marcus apretando sus puños frustrado.

-Quien sabe. Por ahora, concentrémonos en encontrar a los demás, con o sin tu olfato- Dijo Alicia con confianza.

-Sí, tienes razón- Contesto Marcus también sonriendo.

Y así, los dos heridos magos de Fairy Tail continuaron su camino en búsqueda de sus compañeros, pero ellos no eran los únicos. En otra de las tantas calles de la extensa ciudad de los Nirvits se encontraba el grupo conformado por una usuaria de magia de hielo y agua, una usuaria de magia de enlace y un par de Dragons Slayers acompañadas por sus fieles Exceeds que volaban a su lado.

-¿No han detectado el aroma de nadie, Lisa, Sorano?- Pregunto Ur mientras corría.

-No, lo siento mucho. De repente los aromas de Alicia-sama y Marcus-sama desaparecieron de nuestras narices…mejor dicho, nuestras narices ya no detectan ningún otro aroma. Lo siento mucho- Contesto la pelinegra de Sabertooth con lamento.

-¿En serio? Eso no es bueno. ¿Podremos encontrar a los demás sin los aromas de los Lisa y Sorano?- Se preguntaba Lector mientras volaba.

-Lo haremos. Como sea encontraremos a Marcus-san, Alicia-san, Happy y Lucia-chan para que…-

-Si dices "…Para que Raine pueda regresar al lado de Tsuna-sama" juro que te golpeare- Interrumpió Lisa a la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyo el gato verde volando a su lado.

Terminada su conversación, el grupo de magas y Exceeds solamente continúo el camino en búsqueda de sus compañeros. Pero mientras todas aquellas personas avanzaban por diferentes rutas a través de la ciudad de los Nirvits, en el gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad, habían llegado dos personas que habían subido todas las escaleras en la entrada del castillo y ahora estaban en la planta superior que es donde estaba la gran puerta que llevaba a su interior.

Esas dos personas eran dos inexpresivos miembros de Unique Oracion. Uno de ellos era un serio hombre de ojos negros y un largo cabello de color plateado e iba vestido mayormente con una larga capa negra que cubría el resto de sus vestimentas. La otra persona era una bella pero inexpresiva joven de largos cabellos purpura claro y ojos rojos que poseía un suéter negro y jeans rasgados al igual que un cuerpo con algunas heridas, sin mencionar que entre sus manos ella sujetaba firmemente un libro de cubierta marrón y que tenía escrito en el frente una gran letra "S".

-Al fin logramos llegar. El viaje fue más largo de lo que pensé. ¿Cómo están tus heridas, Hana?- Pregunto Calm a su segundo al mando.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Calm-sama. Ya supere el dolor hace tiempo- Contesto Hana con respeto.

-Bien. Entonces ve lo más rápido que puedas a entregarle a Yoku el libro de Zeref para que el ponga en funcionamiento a Hea. Seguramente él ha estado vigilándonos por los sensores que hay en la ciudad, así que ya debe saber que veníamos aquí y debió preparar todo- Ordeno seriamente el peliplateado.

-Como usted desee, Calm-sama…- Contesto Hana para luego apuntar una mirada un poco extraña al libro que estaba entre sus manos.

Al notar la mirada que poseían los rojos ojos de su subordinada, el líder de Unique Oracion sabía muy los sentimientos de tristeza que ella estaba expresando a pesar de su típica inexpresividad marcada en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hana? Desde hace rato he notado que miras la fuente de poder para Hea de una forma un poco extraña- Pregunto Calm seriamente.

-¿Eh? Por favor, no se preocupe, Calm-sama. No es nada de deba inquietarlo- Respondió Hana volviendo a su clásica expresión de calma.

-Si sabes algo sobre la fuente de poder para Hea que yo no sepa, te ordeno que me lo cuentes ahora mismo, Hana- Exclamo el peliplateado con firmeza.

-Hmh…Bueno, ¿Usted recuerda que yo le conté que en mi último viaje al exterior me encontré con una humana creada por dios que era un poco diferente a los demás humanos con los que me había encontrado, Calm-sama?- Respondió la pelipurpura con una pregunta.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Las palabras de esa humana te hicieron dudar por un momento de nuestros planes. ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Respondió y pregunto Calm.

-No sé si llamarlo una coincidencia o un acto del destino, pero esa humana con la que termine simpatizando solamente un poco…termino siendo uno de los intrusos y la misma demonio de Zeref que usted derroto. Ahora misma ella es este libro…es la fuente de poder de Hea. Su nombre era Serena Axel- Respondió Hana apretando sus puños para no mostrar leve tristeza en su rostro.

-Oh, eso me sorprendió. Entonces… ¿Acaso me odias por haber hecho lo que debía hacer con aquel ser con el que lograste simpatizar?- Pregunto ahora Calm cerrando por un momento sus serios ojos.

-¡Claro que no, Calm-sama!-Hablo Hana- ¡Yo jamás lo odiara por algo como eso! ¡Si Serena es necesaria para que se pueda cumplir su deseo, yo olvidare mi simpatía por ella y la obligaría a cooperar!...es solo que…-

-¿Qué es, Hana? Habla- Comento Calm con poca paciencia.

-A pesar de que Serena Axel no era una humana, ella realmente se comportaba como y creía firmemente en ellos-Hablo Hana observando el libro de Serena- Ella continuaba diciendo que los humanos son como todas las demás razas que hay en la tierra. Que hay buenos y malos. Incluso ella termino en un estado bestial solamente por proteger a aquel humano que lo ataco, Calm-sama. Su amor por los humanos que la rodeaban era tan grande que ella termino en este estado. No puedo entenderlo… ¿Como un demonio de Zeref pudo terminar amando a los humanos? ¿Cómo pudo terminar amando a lo que debía destruir? ¿Qué son los humanos creados por dios en realidad? ¿Son en realidad lo que nosotros pensamos, Calm-sama?-

Ante todo lo que le había dicho su subordinada, el serio hombre de cabellos plateados solamente continuo con sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos para luego levantar y dirigir su mirada hacia el amplio cielo azul artificial que iluminaba a la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits. Haciendo eso, Calm recordaba una dolorosa infancia que era representada a través de las artificiales nubes cambiantes.

-Hana…-Hablo Calm-…Hace mucho tiempo yo pensaba igual a esa tal Serena de la que hablas. Para mi todos los humanos eran igual a todos los seres que vivían en el mundo. Pensaba que había malos y buenos…pero al final, eso fue una mentira. Los humanos me demostraron que son pura maldad y no pueden cambiar. Así que déjame decirte lo mismo que te dije la primera vez que me hablaste de esa persona que te había simpatizado. Los humanos son los como los perros callejeros. Ellos se muestran débiles y mueven sus colas para ganarse la simpatía de la gente, pero al final solo quieren que los alimentes. La diferencia es que…-

-…Los perros lo hacen por instinto, mientras que los humanos deciden hacerlo- Termino Hana la frase.

-Si. La demonio de Zeref…Serena Axel seguramente termino solo siendo víctima de la simpatía falsa de los humanos, no podemos culparla. Pero si decides que por las palabras de ese demonio no quieres servirme, lo entenderé y tú serás libre de irte- Dijo Calm seriamente.

-Eso no pasara, mi señor. Ocurra lo que ocurra, porque usted me creo y porque yo lo deseo, hare que su deseo de la calma eterna en este mundo se cumpla sin duda- Contesto Hana haciendo una reverencia ante su líder.

-Me alegro de oírlo. Ahora por favor, llévale ese libro a Yoku y que el…-

Antes de que el líder de Unique Oracion pudiera terminar aquella frase que salía de sus labios, el abrió sus fríos ojos de color negro con leve sorpresa y rápidamente dirigió la mirada con dirección hacia la extensa ciudad de los Nirvits que era capaz de observarse por completo desde la planta alta del castillo dorado en donde él y su subordinada se encontraban.

-Esto es…- Murmuro Calm observando la ciudad.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Calm-sama?- Pregunto la pelipurpura al ver a su líder.

-Siento un gran poder mágico que viene desde la ciudad… ¿De quién será?- Se preguntó Calm con seriedad.

Mientras que el líder de Unique Oracion y su segunda al mando observaban desde la planta alta de ese gran castillo el gran panorama de la subterránea ciudad, ellos desconocían que había un grupo de magos que corrían velozmente por las calles de la ciudad con dirección a ese mismo castillo. Ese grupo de magos estaba conformado por un pelirosa mago de fuego, un pelinegro mago de hierro, un peliblanco mago de hielo, una pelicafe usuaria del Take Over, una pelimorada maga de veneno y magia auditiva, un pelinegro y blanco usuaria de magia ilusoria y por último, un Exceed de pelaje negro que volaba con sus blancas alas.

Mientras ese grupo de magos avanzaba velozmente por las calles de la antigua ciudad, el furioso Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que conformaba parte de ese mismo grupo les había explicado todo lo que él había pasado y la razón por la cual se dirigían con tal velocidad hacia el gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Calm? ¿Así es como se llama el líder de los tipos que atacaron la prisión del consejo mágico?- Preguntaba Pantherlily para confirmar mientras volaba.

-Es un nombre un poco extraño. Suena a que trata de ocultar su verdadera identidad- Comento Ryos avanzando.

-Da igual como se llame. Cuando lo encontremos tenemos que asegurarnos de patearle el trasero. Lo que el planea no es de hombres- Dijo Sonia disgustada corriendo.

-Con que el planea usar a Hea para eliminar a la humanidad ya que según él y su grupo, somos un virus para la tierra y la demás vidas en ella. Sin duda es un plan terrible…pero de alguna forma…me suena algo familiar…- Pensó el serio Macbeth mientras avanzaba.

-Pero es mucho para procesar en muy poco tiempo. Serena transformándose en alguna clase de criatura todo poderosa para luego transformarse en un libro, que ella resulte ser la fuente de poder para esa arma Hea o como se llame, una chica que controla las plantas, el gran poder de nuestro enemigo...Ya me duele la cabeza- Comento Sophia mientras avanzaba.

-¡Entonces solo concéntrate en esto, tenemos que rescatar a Serena lo más rápido posible antes de que esos idiotas la utilicen como una simple herramienta! ¡Así que menos charla y más velocidad!- Exclamo un determinado Tsuna corriendo delante de todos sus compañeros.

-¡Aunque no me gusta hacerte caso, por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo! ¡Me desagrada mucho la idea de que usen a uno de nuestros compañeros para cumplir sus asquerosos planes!- Apoyo un serio Leo corriendo al lado del pelirosa.

-¡Bien dicho, cubo de hielo!- Dijo el mago de fuego determinado.

-¡Hmh!- Fue todo lo que contesto el mago de hielo.

-Oh, parece que ustedes dos comienzan a llevarse mejor- Comento Ryos en un leve tono burlón.

-¡No lo hacemos!- Gritaron al unísono tanto un furioso Tsuna como un enojado Leo.

Pero mientras él y su grupo avanzaban a gran velocidad por las apenas intactas calles de la antigua, dañada y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, Tsuna logro notar algo con sus increíbles sentidos que eran parecidos a los de una bestia. El joven de puntiagudo cabello rosado noto antes de nadie a través de sus pies, como el suelo que ellos tocaban comenzaba a temblar levemente pero que iba en aumento rápidamente.

Previendo lo que iba a suceder a través de los temblores del suelo que sentían sus pies, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación rápidamente se apresuró a voltear la mirada con dirección a sus compañeros y a tomar una gran cantidad de aire solamente para gritar con gran fuerza, las siguientes palabras.

-¡Todos al suelo!- Grito Tsuna a todo pulmón.

Pero a pesar del fuerte grito por parte del mago de fuego, ninguno de los jóvenes magos o algún otro que estuviera en la ciudad pudieron esquivar por completo lo que paso a continuación. Repentinamente en una de las tantas zonas de la subterránea ciudad, todos los edificios, casas, rocas, plantas e incluso el mismo suelo que rodeaban a esa zona fueron destruidos o salieron volando apenas intactos por el aire debido a un gigantesco pilar de dorada luz que surgió por debajo de la tierra.

Aparte de causar un terremoto que se extendió por toda la ciudad, ese gigantesco pilar de luz dorada poseía tal altura y ancho que termino alcanzando al artificial cielo azul que iluminaba a la subterránea ciudad e incluso lo afecto un poco. Todo ser viviente que tuviera alguna parte de su cuerpo en alguna estructura de la antigua ciudad de los Nirvits podía sentir el gran temblor que la azotaba o podía ver con sus ojos el gran pilar de luz que los causaba.

-Q-¿Qué está pasando ahora, Alicia? ¿Por qué rayos está temblando tanto el suelo?- Preguntaba el ciego Marcus sosteniéndose bien de su compañera para no caer al suelo.

-¡Quisiera saberlo!- Respondió Alicia en la misma situación.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Acaso es parte del plan de Yoku?!- Se preguntaba Mushi desde su posición observando el gran pilar de luz que surgía del suelo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Luz?- Murmuro Lisa observando el gran pilar de energía dorado.

-Esta sensación… ¿Poder mágico? ¿A quién pertenecería tal nivel de energía?- Se preguntaba Ur al sentir el poder en el aire.

-Ese poder mágico… ¿Sera otro enemigo?- Se preguntaba Calm observando todo desde la planta alta del castillo al igual que Hana a su lado.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando ahora?! ¡No tenemos tiempo para entretenernos con algún otro enemigo!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso fijando su mirada en la energía causante del temblor.

Cada persona que estaba en la ciudad de los Nirvits se preguntaba de dónde provenía y que era ese enorme pilar de energía mágica dorada que hacía temblar a toda la subterránea ciudad que ellos pisaban, pero con el avanzar del tiempo, ellos lo averiguaron. Poco a poco, los seres que estaban en la ciudad pudieron apreciar con gran sorpresa como en el interior de ese pilar se comenzaba a apreciar una musculosa silueta humanoide pero con un tamaño comparable o superior al castillo en el centro de la ciudad.

Con el lento pasar de los segundos, los temblores que invadían a la ciudad comenzaron disminuir hasta que al final desaparecieron. Al mismo tiempo, ese enorme pilar de luz dorada que surgía de la tierra debajo de la ciudad también disminuía mientras que la enorme silueta humanoide en su interior comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más y más clara hasta que eventualmente, el ser al que pertenecía esa silueta se hizo totalmente visible ante los sorprendidos ojos de las personas que pisaban el suelo de la ciudad.

Ese ser dentro del ya desaparecido pilar de luz dorada resulto ser un colosal, musculo e imponente humanoide masculino que estaba de brazos cruzados con sus firmes pies pisando la tierra debajo de la ciudad y estaba vestido con una armadura de colores blancos, verdes y dorados que estaba ajustada perfectamente a su enorme cuerpo. Aparte de colgar una gran capa verde en su parte trasera, esa gran armadura que el gigante hombre vestía poseía algunas partes, como el pecho y sus hombros, que tenían las leves formas de estrellas.

El rostro de ese rostro estaba cubierto mayormente por un gran casco verde-amarillo-blanco que poseía una parte delantera con forma de una estrella pero se podían apreciar que sus globos oculares no poseían pupilas y eran totalmente de un intenso y brillante color rojo. Pero sin duda, lo más destacable en el serio rostro de aquel gigantesco ser era que entre su nariz y sus labios había unos largos, rectos y enormes bigotes blancos que llegaban hasta su pecho.

Ese humanoide masculino de colosal tamaño, vestido con armadura y con un gran bigote era nadie más que el espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos y que no poseía un nombre en específico pero que se le conocía como el Rey Espíritu Celestial, el rey del mundo celestial.

-¡¿Un gigante con bigote?!- Dijeron la mayoría de las personas en la subterránea ciudad que lograron fijar sus miradas en aquel colosal ser.

-No sé qué sea exactamente ese gigante…pero posee un enorme poder mágico- Pensó Calm al observar al gigante que invadió la ciudad.

-¡¿Quién demonios es ese ese gigante viejo bigotudo?! ¡¿Un enemigo?!- Se preguntó Ryos al igual que la mayoría de su grupo al observar al gigante desde su posición.

-Imposible…ese es… ¡¿El Rey Celestial?!- Reacciono Macbeth con gran impresión al ver al espíritu.

-¿Rey Celestial? ¿Acaso usted sabe quién es ese viejo, Macbeth-san?- Pregunto Sonia al escuchar al pelinegro y blanco.

-Sí, lo conozco. Ese el Rey Celestial, el rey del mundo celestial y el espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos. Pero, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- Respondió y pregunto un serio y confundido Macbeth.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese viejo…es un espíritu celestial?! ¡No puede ser, ¿Habrá sido Lucia?!- Pensó Tsuna al escuchar parte del nombre de magia que usaba su hermana menor.

Con ese claro pensamiento invadiendo su revuelta mente, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a correr velozmente en dirección a los pies del gigante Rey Celestial, sorprendiendo así a los compañeros que le acompañaban.

-¡Oye, ¿Ahora a dónde demonios vas, cabeza de flama?!- Pregunto Leo con furia al ver la carrera de su despreciado compañero.

-¡Voy a ver si mi hermana menor está bien, ustedes apúrense y vayan al castillo, prometo que los alcanzare y llegare a tiempo para patear el trasero de Calm! ¡No permitan que ese tipo haga lo que quiera y recuperen a Serena!- Contesto un serio Tsuna mientras avanzaba hacia su destino.

-¡Entiendo sus razones, pero ese tipo sin duda me enfurece con su repentino cambio de decisiones!- Comento un molesto Leo.

-¡Las quejas para después, Tsuna tiene razón! ¡No podemos dejar que ese tal Calm cumpla sus planes usando a Serena como peón! ¡Leo y yo nos dirigiremos al castillo, Ryos, Sonia, Sophia y Lily vayan con Tsuna, estoy algo preocupado de que las cosas no vayan como queramos!- Ordeno un serio Macbeth.

-Tantas uniones y separaciones ya me están dando dolor de cabeza, pero que se va a hacer. Entendido- Contesto el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación para comenzar a correr detrás del pelirosa junto con el grupo que se le asigno.

Y así, otros dos grupos se formaron. Uno con dirección hacia los pies del Rey Celestial en donde también podría estar la joven maga celestial de Fairy Tail y el otro que iba en dirección hacia el castillo a enfrentar a Unique Oracion y a rescatar a la demonio de Zeref. Mientras tanto, el enorme Rey Celestial que se había quedado quieto todo este tiempo por fin comenzó a moverse en el momento en que descruzo sus brazos y dirigió su roja mirada por los alrededores de la mirada.

El gran hombre con el largo bigote, con su extensa altura pudo mirar toda la subterránea ciudad en donde ahora se encontraba en tan solo unos segundos, pero al final, los término fijando en el gran castillo dorado que estaba en todo el corazón de la ciudad y donde se encontraban tres miembros de Unique Oracion actualmente.

-Esto es una gran sorpresa-Pensaba el Rey Celestial- Han pasado muchos siglos desde que alguien había logrado invocarme sin necesidad de sacrificar una de las llaves del zodiaco. A la única persona que conozco que lograría hacer algo como esto es a mi vieja amiga, pero no logro verla o sentirla por ninguna parte. Además, me encuentro en una ciudad que yo mismo creía destruida, la ciudad de los Nirvits. Y si eso no es suficiente para sorprenderme…el poder mágico que habita en aquel castillo…es increíblemente fuerte…y oscuro-

-¡Bigotes! ¡Hey, Bigotes!-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el Rey Celestial al escuchar levemente un apodo que escucha hace mucho tiempo.

Al momento de escuchar esa voz, el Rey Celestial bajo levemente su mirada hacia abajo y logro observar que cerca de su pecho se encontraba volando con dificultad un pequeño felino de grandes ojos y blancas alas y que además se encontraba cargando con sus heridas patas y a través de una rasgada ropa, a una herida e inconsciente jovencita de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones que poseía una marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

-Pero si es mi viejo amigo felino. Me alegro de ver un rostro conocido. Pero, ¿Quién es esa herida jovencita?- Pregunto el Rey Celestial al ver a Happy a la chica que el cargaba.

Al ver a su viejo amigo felino y la joven rubia que el cargaba, el gigante hombre con el gran bigote levanto su colosal mano derecha y en la palma de esta coloco con mucho cuidado a la herida joven maga y también al lastimado Exceed azul que la cargaba. Al hacer esto, el Rey Celestial no solo noto que esa joven poseía entre sus manos nueve de las doce llaves doradas del zodiaco sino que a pesar de su edad, el noto que esa joven poseía un gran parecido a la última persona que logro invocarlo en el mundo humano.

-Esta jovencita…se parece mucho a mi vieja amiga y tambien posee sus llaves y la marca de Fairy Tail. ¿Quién es esta jovencita?- Pregunto el Rey Celestial al ver a la joven rubia que estaba acostada en la palma de su gran mano.

-¡Ella es Lucia, la hija de Lucy! ¡Ella tambien es la persona que te invoco aquí!- Explico un herido Happy.

-Oh, ¿Fue esta jovencita quien logro tal hazaña? Y más importarte, ¿Ella es hija de mi vieja amiga? Eso quiere decir que es una nueva amiga- Dijo el Rey Celestial mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si. Ella para salvar a sus compañeros tuvo que asimilar una gran cantidad de poder mágico en su cuerpo herido y luego para poder salvar su vida, uso todo ese poder para invocarte a ti. Debido a eso, ella ahora esta inconsciente- Explico Happy mirando con tristeza a su amiga inconsciente.

-Con que esa es la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí y la razón por la cual conozco a mi nueva amiga en un estado tan deplorable. Pero si ella hizo tal cosa para poder invocarme aquí, no dejare que haya sido en vano. Usare el poco tiempo que puedo quedarme en este mundo y le hare un favor a mi nueva amiga- Informo el Rey Celestial con seriedad.

-¿Un favor? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Happy confundido.

Antes de responder a la pregunta del herido felino azul, el Rey Celestial procedió a agacharse levemente para luego colocar con mucho cuidado en uno de los pocos suelos intactos de la ciudad a su alrededor tanto a Happy como a una inconsciente Lucia. Luego de hacer eso, el Rey Celestial volvió a ponerse de pie y de inmediato dirigió una seria mirada hacia el gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad, o siendo más específicos, al hombre de seria expresión y cabellos plateados que estaba de pie en la planta alta del castillo.

-Puedo sentirlo…-Hablo con seriedad el Rey Celestial-…En aquel castillo, hay un enorme y oscuro poder mágico. Un poder tan oscuro que me recuerda al Rey del Infierno contra el que luche hace mucho tiempo. No tengo dudas de que el ser con tal poder debe ser un enemigo de mi nueva amiga. Si ese es el caso, ¡Lo eliminare!-

Tras hacer esa firme declaración, el Rey Celestial paso a colocar sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo. En ese mismo momento, el mango de una colosal espada de un doble filo color blanco y con una guardia en forma de estrella apareció entre las manos del serio Rey Celestial. Sujetando su espada con firmeza, el Rey Celestial comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico color azul alrededor del filo de su espada.

Mientras el Rey Celestial hacía eso, el no noto que a la inconsciente maga celestial y al felino azul que la acompañaba y que él había dejado a un lado de sus grandes pies en el suelo, se les había acercado corriendo velozmente un preocupado joven de puntiagudo cabellos rosados, ojos marrones, que poseía una bufanda blanca, que vestía ropas negras rasgadas y que poseía la roja marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho.

-¡Lucia! ¡Happy!- Nombro Tsuna tras llegar a su posición.

-¡Tsuna!- Dijo Happy con gran alegría al ver a su compañero.

En el momento de llegar a la posición en donde se encontraban los dos miembros de su gremio, Tsuna de inmediato se arrodillo en el suelo al lado de la inconsciente joven de cabellos rubios que era su hermana menor y en ese mismo momento él se quedó totalmente perplejo ante todas las heridas que el cuerpo de esta poseía. Tratando todo lo que vieron sus ojos, el preocupado Dragon Slayer se apresuró a colocar su oreja derecha sobre el plano pecho de su desmayada hermana menor y con alegría escucho el débil latir de un corazón.

-Está viva…que alegría- Dijo Tsuna tras soltar un suspiro de alivio para luego apuntar su mirada hacia su Exceed- ¡Oye, Happy, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Lucia?! ¡Esta toda llena de heridas!-

-Bueno, es que Lucia y yo seguíamos a un enemigo y ese enemigo iba a activar alguna clase de bomba que los mataría a todos ustedes, así que Lucia decidió enfrentarlo pero el enemigo era muy fuerte…y…bueno…- Hablaba Happy con tristeza y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Fue un enemigo? ¿Y dónde está ahora?- Pregunto Tsuna estando atento de sus alrededores.

-¿Eh?...Creo que quedo aplastado bajo las rocas cuando Lucia invoco al Rey Celestial- Explico Happy tratando de recordar.

-¿A ese viejo con bigote? Entonces si fue Lucia quien lo invoco…- Reacciono el pelirosa con seriedad.

-Si…pasaron muchas cosas, pero para resumir, lo único que podía hacer Lucia para salvar su vida era invocar al Bigotes- Dijo Happy fijando su mirada el gigantesco espíritu.

-Ya entiendo. Entonces si ese Bigotes esta de nuestro lado…se me ha ocurrido una buena idea- Comento Tsuna sonriente observando al gran Rey Celestial.

-¡Oye, Tsuna!-

Cuando escucho a alguien gritando su nombre, el joven de puntiagudo cabello rosa procedió a ponerse de pie y volteo la mirada hacia atrás para observar como lo habían seguido sus compañeros de nombre Ryos, Sonia, Sophia y Pantherlily.

-Oye, maldito, no salgas corriendo tan de repente. Es algo prob… ¡¿Qué rayos?!- Reacciono Ryos con gran sorpresa al ver a la herida Lucia.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Lucia-chan?! ¡Esta toda llena de heridas!- Dijo Sonia con gran sorpresa y de inmediato colocándose al lado de la inconsciente rubia.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí. Happy les explicara lo que paso. Ustedes quédense aquí y cuiden a ambos- Informo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu, Tsuna?- Pregunto Sophia con confusión.

-¡Yo todavía tengo que ir a salvar a Serena, y ese Bigotes va a ayudarme a lograrlo!- Exclamo Tsuna determinado.

Dichas esas palabras, el Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a correr con gran velocidad con dirección a uno de las dos grandes piernas que poseía el gran Rey Celestial que se encontraba reuniendo una gran cantidad de poder en su espada de colosal tamaño. Al mismo tiempo, en la planta alta del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad, dos miembros de Unique Oracion observaban lo que estaba haciendo el colosal espíritu y no tardaron en deducir lo que haría a continuación.

-Ese gigante está reuniendo una gran cantidad de poder mágico en esa espada…Acaso… ¿Planea atacarnos?- Se preguntaba Hana con preocupación.

-Si. No duda. Ese gigante…es un enemigo- Exclamo Calm con seriedad.

-Si ese es el caso, ahora que he recuperado mi poder mágico, usare mis plantas para…- Antes de que Hana pudiera terminar aquella frase, su líder bloqueo su vista del gigante al colocarse en frente de ella.

-No te molestes, Hana. Aunque estuvieras en tu mejor estado, el poder de tu arca de árboles no sería suficiente para detener a ese gigante. Se nota que es muy poderoso para cualquiera de ustedes. Yo soy único capaz de encargarse de el- Explico el peliplateado con seriedad.

-¡Por favor no lo haga, Calm-sama!-Hablo Hana apartando su inexpresividad- ¡Usted ya se ha esforzado demasiado por hoy! ¡Contando lo que uso para vencer a Serena y a su compañero humano, si usa más poder mágico el efecto de su medicina definitivamente se acabara! ¡Y si eso pasa, el otro lado de usted que usted mismo me conto…saldrá a la luz! ¡Debido a que solo conozco ese lado de usted debido a sus propias palabras, usted es el único que sabe lo peligroso que es ese lado suyo para toda nuestra operación! ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo, Calm-sama?!-

-Porque soy el único que puede hacerlo. Si quiero que la calma eterna llegue a este bello mundo con la activación de Hea, tengo que correr el riesgo de que el "yo" que creo Brain salga a luz…y detener a ese gigante con mi poder- Respondió el serio líder de Unique Oracion.

Cuando Calm dijo esas palabras que representaban un gran peso sobre él, todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por una densa y maligna aura mágica de un fino color negro azabache que crecía a cada segundo y que poseía un poder tan fuerte que agitaba su capa y plateados cabellos. En ese mismo momento, el Rey Celestial no solamente había terminado de cargar un gran poder mágico en su espada, sino que ahora todo su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por una densa aura azul que provocaba que la subterránea ciudad temblara una vez más.

Con todo el mundo en la ciudad sintiendo el gran poder mágico que el desprendía de su gran cuerpo, el Rey Celestial piso con firmeza la tierra bajo sus grandes pies y comenzó a mover su espada con dirección hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para gritar el nombre que representaba a su fuerte hechizo.

 **-¡Meteor Blade!-**

Gritando las dos palabras que representaban a su ataque, el Rey Celestial realizo un corte al aire con la colosal espada que sujetaban sus firmes manos y esa misma espada término creando y lanzando a través del suelo una colosal onda cortante de energía que avanzaba con una destructiva velocidad hacia el gran castillo en el centro de la ciudad y que estaba a unos metros delante del Rey Celestial.

Esa enorme y lineal onda de energía cortante mientras avanzaba no cortaba, sino que destruía cada casa, edificio, árbol o cualquier cosa física que se le cruzaba en medio. Incluso el mismo suelo y tierra por donde aquella onda de energía cortante avanzaba era destruida y remplazada con un profundo agujero. Cada persona que tenía un pie el terreno perteneciente a la ciudad de los Nirvits no solamente podía ver como la enorme y cortante energía avanzaba hacia el castillo en el centro de la ciudad, sino que podían sentir la gran onda de choque que esta liberaba.

-Ahora que pasaron los terremotos, ¿Podrías decirme que está pasando, Alicia?- Preguntaba el ciego Marcus con curiosidad.

-Desearía hacerlo pero ahora no hay tiempo. ¡Se acerca una onda expansiva, prepárate!- Informo una serio Alicia.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el joven albino con confusión y sorpresa.

Los dos heridos magos de Fairy Tail terminaron siendo impactados por la fuente onda de choque que lanzaba el gran corte de energía lanzado por el Rey Celestial, pero ellos no eran los únicos. En una de las calles de la ciudad, la joven de cabellos turquesas que pertenecía a Unique Oracion, más que preocuparle la fuerte onda de choque que impactaba contra su cuerpo, a ella le preocupaba la dirección que ese gran corte de energía estaba tomando.

-La dirección de ese ataque… ¿Es hacia el castillo? ¡Calm-sama!- Dijo Mushi con gran angustia.

Con todos los seres en la ciudad como testigos, el colosal corte mágico que lanzo el poderoso Rey Celestial estaba a centímetros de impactar contra el gran castillo dorado y destruirlo por completo junto con todos los seres que lo habitaban, pero antes de que lo hiciera, algo sin precedentes paso.

A segundos de que el poderoso hechizo del Rey Celestial le diera a su objetivo, Calm, que estaba firmemente de pie al borde de la planta alta y exterior del castillo en el centro de la ciudad, repentinamente hizo que todo el enorme poder mágico de color azabache que cubría por completo su fornido cuerpo pasara a reunirse solamente en su mano derecha, la cual el apunto hacia adelante. Con esa mano apuntada al gran corte de energía que se dirigía hacia él y hacia su base, Calm se preparó para gritar unas palabras.

 **-¡Dark Repulse!-**

Cuando el líder de Unique Oracion grito a todo pulmón esas dos simples palabras, el colosal corte de energía que estaba a un segundo y a un centímetro de destruirlo a él y a su base simplemente detuvo su avanzar tras ser rodeada de principio a fin por una leve aura oscura que poseía las mismas propiedades que la oscura aura que rodeaba la mano de Calm, pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente que paso. Increíblemente, la colosal onda de energía cortante que antes se dirigía al gras castillo, se revirtió. En otras palabras, ahora se dirigía con una mayor fuerza y velocidad hacia su creador, el Rey Celestial.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono el Rey Celestial con gran sorpresa.

Sin tener tiempo para responder ante la nueva velocidad y poder que poseía su propio hechizo, el Rey Celestial termino recibiendo el ataque de lleno en su gran cuerpo y este término causando un gran corte desde su pecho hasta su hombro derecho la cual poseía un gran dolor que iba al Rey Celestial que fue obligado a arrodillarse en la tierra, sin mencionar que su espada ahora se encontraba partida a la mitad. Cada ser que había sido capaz de fijarse en aquel acto estaba totalmente perplejo.

-Q-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?- Se preguntaba Raine desde su posición.

-¡Maldición, no entiendo nada! ¡Primero un viejo gigante con bigote aparece y lanza un monstruoso ataque, ¿y ahora su mismo ataque impacta contra él?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Se quejaba una confundida Lisa.

-No creo que el mismo lo haya hecho- Comento Sorano preocupada.

-Es verdad. Más bien parecía que alguien en aquel castillo le regreso el ataque- Apoyo una seria Ur.

-Pero, ¿Quién sería capaz de regresar un ataque de tal magnitud?- Se preguntó Lector.

-Frosch no sabe- Dijo el gato verde confundido.

El mago de hielo de Lamia Scale y el mago ilusorio que trabajaba para el consejo mágico también pudieron percatarse de lo había pasado mientras avanzaban con dirección hacia el castillo donde habitaban los magos de Unique Oracion.

-¿El Rey Celestial…se golpeó con su propio ataque?- Se preguntó Leo con sorpresa.

-No del todo. Parece que alguien fue capaz de detener y regresar el ataque del Rey Celestial. Posiblemente fue ese Calm del que Tsuna nos habló. Si fue así, es un enemigo más aterrador de lo que imagine- Respondió el serio Macbeth mientras corria.

Mientras todos los demás en la ciudad estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, el espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos ahora se encontraba arrodillado en la tierra de la ciudad de los Nirvits mientras respiraba con dificultad debido al dolor causado por el corte que ahora decoraba su gran cuerpo.

-E-Ese humano…fue capaz de regresar mi Meteor Blade con aun más fuerza y poder…el poseedor de este oscuro poder… ¿Realmente es un humano normal?- Pensaba el Rey Celestial entre su dolor.

-¡Oye, Bigotes, ¿Estas bien?! ¡Te dije que Oye, escúchame!-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el Rey Celestial con leve sorpresa.

Ignorando el dolor que sentía su cuerpo por tan solo unos segundos, el Rey Celestial bajo la mirada para ver de dónde provenía esa voz masculina y al hacerlo se sorprendió levemente. El espíritu celestial observo que en su pierna izquierda se encontraba colgado un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas, afilados ojos marrones, una bufanda blanca y con la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho.

Al ver a ese joven, el Rey Celestial abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ya que para sus rojos ojos el pareció que tenía en frente la viva imagen de uno de sus viejos amigos que también pertenecía a Fairy Tail y también poseía un puntiagudo y desarreglado cabello de color rosado.

-T-Tu… ¿Cómo te llamas joven?- Pregunto el Rey Celestial.

-¡Oh, al fin te diste cuanta de mi presencia! ¡Yo soy Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail, soy el hermano mayor de Lucia!- Respondió el pelirosa mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Hermano? Ya entiendo. Por eso te pareces a otro de mis viejo amigos- Dijo el Rey Celestial entre una risa que fue interrumpida por el dolor.

-¡Dejando las presentaciones para más tarde, ¿Estas bien, Bigotes?! ¡Tienes un corte muy grave!- Pregunto Tsuna en la pierna izquierda del espíritu celestial.

-N-No tienes que preocuparte, joven. Esta clase de herida no es nada para mí. El problema es que debido a que use una gran cantidad de mi poder en ese ataque…mi estancia en este mundo no durara mucho más…muy pronto volveré al mundo celestial. Por eso te sugiero que si no quieres caer al suelo desde esta altura, te bajes de mi pierna, joven- Informo el Rey Celestial con su cuerpo comenzando a desaparecer.

-¡Espera, hay algo que quiero pedirte, Bigotes!- Dijo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

-¿Hmh?- Fue lo dijo el Rey Celestial ante tales palabras.

Mientras que el Rey Celestial y el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación hablaban, en el la planta alta y exterior del gran castillo en el centro de la ciudad, Calm tras haber usado su hechizo, ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo del castillo mientras respiraba con gran dificultad. Ante eso, la segunda al mando en Unique Oracion se apresuró a acercarse al lado de su líder que estaba muy cansado.

-¿Esta bien, Calm-sama?- Pregunto Hana con gran preocupación.

-S-Si…es solo…que responder ante esa clase de ataque tomo más esfuerzo de lo que pensé- Respondió Calm con dificultad.

-Se lo dije, Calm-sama. Usted no debería esforzase tanto. Apresúrese a volver a su habitación y descansar hasta que le toque tomar su medicina. Si sigue esforzándose más, puede que pase algo muy malo- Comento la pelipurura con preocupación.

-S-Si…lo se…Pero más importante aún…Apresúrate a llevar ese libro ante Yoku y que el…-

Pero antes de que el serio y cansado hombre de cabellos plateados pudiera continuar hablando, el fijo sus negros ojos tan solo por un momento pero en ese momento observo algo que lo hizo callar. Al observar la expresión de leve sorpresa que su líder poseía, la inexpresiva chica de cabellos purpuras decidió fijar su mirada de ojos rojos en la misma dirección y observo con gran sorpresa lo mismo que su señor.

Los dos miembros de Unique Oracion al igual que el resto de las personas en la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits observaron que una vez más, el Rey Celestial se encontraba de pie a pesar de su profunda herida y ahora mantenía levantando su brazo derecho con su mano derecha levemente abierta. Luego, el Rey Celestial que poseía algunas partes de su cuerpo ya desaparecidas, se colocó en una pose como si fuera a lanzar una pelota y sin dejar de fijar su mirada en el castillo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora…ese gigante?- Se preguntaba Calm confuso.

Lo que nadie sabía es que en la mano derecha del espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos se encontraba el fiero Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que pertenecía a Fairy Tail y que había diseñado un plan para llegar hacia sus enemigos en pocos segundos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, joven? Puede que tu cuerpo no pueda soportar lo que vas a hacer ahora- Pregunto el Rey Celestial con preocupación.

-¡No te preocupes por los detalles, Bigotes! ¡Yo estaré bien, hazlo!- Contesto Tsuna con gran emoción.

-Vaya, vaya…-Hablo el Rey Celestial-…No solamente tu apariencia, tu alma es igual de temeraria que la de mi viejo amigo. ¡Entonces, buena suerte, mi nuevo amigo!-

Junto con esas palabras, el Rey Celestial uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo derecho para lanzar al joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail por los aires de la antigua ciudad y con una recta dirección hacia el gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad. Tras hacer eso, el espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos termino desapareciendo en brillos doradas y con una gran sonrisa debajo de su extenso bigote, mientras que Tsuna ahora se encontraba volando sin freno por los aires.

Sin poder detener o desacelerar la gran velocidad con la que avanzaba su cuerpo, los ojos, nariz y boca de Tsuna eran llenados por un fuerte viento que iba en su contra. Pero sin importarle nada de eso, el joven de cabellos rosas noto que ya solo faltaban unos segundos para llegar al castillo dorado y sobre todo, el observo que en la planta alta y exterior de este se encontraban los dos últimos miembros de Unique Oracion que él había visto, los cuales también notaron con gran sorpresa lo que se acercaba a su base.

-¡Ustedes…!- Exclamo Tsuna con furia al ver a Hana y a Calm.

-¡E-Ese es…!- Exclamo Calm con sorpresa.

Al momento de fijarse en el mago de Fairy Tail que volaba por los aires y se acercaba más a su posición, Calm se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a empujar a su segundo al mando lo más posible de él. Tras hacer eso, el líder de Unique Oracion apretó con fuerza su puño derecho y lo recubrió con una temible energía oscura que poseía un gran poder.

Mientras que el Dragon Slayer que volaba por los aires recubrió sus pies con intensas llamas para acelerar el movimiento de su cuerpo y también procedió a apretar su puño izquierdo con una intensa fuerza y a revestirlo con un poderoso fuego carmesí. Cuando los dos magos estuvieron a simples centímetros de distancia entre el aire y el suelo del castillo, ambos se adelantaron a dirigir sus respectivos puños recubiertos con sus magias hacia adelante.

-¡…Calm!- Grito Tsuna furioso.

-¡…Hmh!- Dijo Calm con disgusto.

En el momento en que los dos puños recubiertos con fuertes magias impactaron con gran vigor, una gran explosión que combinaba infernales llamas y una temible energía oscura invadió toda la planta alta del castillo dorado y cubrió por completo a los magos que la provocaron. Debido a que era la única cerca, Hana fue golpeado por una fuerte onda expansiva y lanzada algunos metros atrás mientras sujetaba con gran firmeza el libro.

Tras fijarse que el libro de Serena estuviera en perfectas condiciones, la maga de plantas de inmediato dirigió una preocupada mirada a la gran explosión de llamas y oscuridad en donde se encontraba su amado señor.

-¡Calm-sama!- Grito Hana con angustia.

Pero la preocupación de la joven mujer de cabellos purpuras se transformó en alivio en cuanto observo que el su querido líder salió de la explosión de llamas y oscuridad siendo lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Pisando con fuerza para detener su avanzar, Calm fijo una seria mirada en la explosión que él había ayudado a provocar para luego dirigirla hacia su brazo derecho, el cual poseía algunas quemaduras.

Después de hacer eso por unos segundos, el líder de Unique Oracion volvió a dirigir su seria mirada hacia la gran explosión de llamas y energía oscura que comenzó a ser despejada por unas leves brisas de viento. Con la mayoría de esa explosión eliminada, se pudo apreciar que en su interior se encontraba firmemente de pie y con una seria y determinada expresión decorando su afilada mirada, un ardiente mago de Fairy Tail que no aparaba sus marrones ojos de su enemigo.

-¡Regrésenme a Serena!- Exclamo Tsuna con furia.

Ante las palabras que dijo su enemigo, Calm no dijo nada y solamente se limitó a cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos y a guardar su poco quemado brazo derecho en el interior de la capa que cubría todo su cuerpo. Después de hacer eso, el líder de Unique Oracion también fijo una seria mirada en su actual enemigo.

-Ya veo-Hablo Calm-Parece que no me equivoque contigo. Tú no eres igual a los humanos que son iguales a simples perros callejeros. Tú…eres un Perro con Rabia. Y si ese es el caso, debo matarte para que no molestes-

… _Tsuna y Calm…por segunda vez están frente a frente…_

 **Continuara…**


	56. Alguien Diferente

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 17/56: ¡Alguien Diferente!**

Luego de que Serena se convirtiera en un demonio completo y tras ser derrotado por Calm, todo su ser se transformó en un simple libro, el cual fue tomado por el líder de Unique Oracion y su segunda al mando. Ante lo que había visto, Tsuna se lanzó lleno de furia hacia Calm pero termino perdiendo miserablemente mientras su enemigo se dirigió hacia su base con el libro de Serena entre sus manos para usarlo como fuente de poder para Hea.

Pero luego de reunirse con algunos de sus compañeros y separarse en dos grupos diferentes, Tsuna y su grupo se dirigieron al castillo con la intención de rescatar a su compañera. Mientras que Lucia y Happy terminaron enfrentándose contra el poderoso súper-humano, Ikari, el cual trataba de activar una trampa que mataría a todos los intrusos en la ciudad. Para terminar esa batalla y salvar a sus compañeros de la bomba de pulso mágico, Lucia absorbió la energía mágica de la bomba e invoco al Rey Celestial.

Tras ser invocado en la ciudad de los Nirvits, el Rey Celestial decidió ayudar a su nueva amiga tratando de eliminar a Calm, el cual ya se encontraba en el castillo que estaba en el centro de la ciudad junto con Hana, pero fue intento inútil ya que el logro bloquear y regresar su Meteor Blade con su magia oscura.

Ante la herida que tenía su cuerpo, el Rey Celestial fue obligado a regresar al mundo celestial pero no antes de ayudar a Tsuna a llegar al castillo en el centro de la ciudad al mandarlo a volar por los aires. Ahora, una vez más, Tsuna y Calm están frente a frente.

Sin poder detener o desacelerar la gran velocidad con la que avanzaba su cuerpo, los ojos, nariz y boca de Tsuna eran llenados por un fuerte viento que iba en su contra. Pero sin importarle nada de eso, el joven de cabellos rosas noto que ya solo faltaban unos segundos para llegar al castillo dorado y sobre todo, el observo que en la planta alta y exterior de este se encontraban los dos últimos miembros de Unique Oracion que él había visto, los cuales también notaron con gran sorpresa lo que se acercaba a su base.

-¡Ustedes…!- Exclamo Tsuna con furia al ver a Hana y a Calm.

-¡E-Ese es…!- Exclamo Calm con sorpresa.

Al momento de fijarse en el mago de Fairy Tail que volaba por los aires y se acercaba más a su posición, Calm se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a empujar a su segundo al mando lo más posible de él. Tras hacer eso, el líder de Unique Oracion apretó con fuerza su puño derecho y lo recubrió con una temible energía oscura que poseía un gran poder.

Mientras que el Dragon Slayer que volaba por los aires recubrió sus pies con intensas llamas para acelerar el movimiento de su cuerpo y también procedió a apretar su puño izquierdo con una intensa fuerza y a revestirlo con un poderoso fuego carmesí. Cuando los dos magos estuvieron a simples centímetros de distancia entre el aire y el suelo del castillo, ambos se adelantaron a dirigir sus respectivos puños recubiertos con sus magias hacia adelante.

-¡…Calm!- Grito Tsuna furioso.

-¡…Hmh!- Dijo Calm con disgusto.

En el momento en que los dos puños recubiertos con fuertes magias impactaron con gran vigor, una gran explosión que combinaba infernales llamas y una temible energía oscura invadió toda la planta alta del castillo dorado y cubrió por completo a los magos que la provocaron. Debido a que era la única cerca, Hana fue golpeado por una fuerte onda expansiva y lanzada algunos metros atrás mientras sujetaba con gran firmeza el libro.

Tras fijarse que el libro de Serena estuviera en perfectas condiciones, la maga de plantas de inmediato dirigió una preocupada mirada a la gran explosión de llamas y oscuridad en donde se encontraba su amado señor.

-¡Calm-sama!- Grito Hana con angustia.

Pero la preocupación de la joven mujer de cabellos purpuras se transformó en alivio en cuanto observo que el su querido líder salió de la explosión de llamas y oscuridad siendo lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Pisando con fuerza para detener su avanzar, Calm fijo una seria mirada en la explosión que él había ayudado a provocar para luego dirigirla hacia su brazo derecho, el cual poseía algunas quemaduras.

Después de hacer eso por unos segundos, el líder de Unique Oracion volvió a dirigir su seria mirada hacia la gran explosión de llamas y energía oscura que comenzó a ser despejada por unas leves brisas de viento. Con la mayoría de esa explosión eliminada, se pudo apreciar que en su interior se encontraba firmemente de pie y con una seria y determinada expresión decorando su afilada mirada, un ardiente mago de Fairy Tail que no apartaba sus marrones ojos de su enemigo.

-¡Regrésenme a Serena!- Exclamo Tsuna con furia.

Ante las palabras que dijo su enemigo, Calm no dijo nada y solamente se limitó a cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos y a guardar su poco quemado brazo derecho en el interior de la capa que cubría todo su cuerpo. Después de hacer eso, el líder de Unique Oracion también fijo una seria mirada en su actual enemigo.

-Ya veo-Hablo Calm-Parece que no me equivoque contigo. Tú no eres igual a los humanos que son iguales a simples perros callejeros. Tú…eres un Perro con Rabia. Y si ese es el caso, debo matarte para que no molestes-

-¡Solamente inténtalo, maldito!- Grito el furioso pelirosa.

Luego de ese grito, el furioso joven de cabello rosado apretó cada musculo de su cuerpo y se rodeó a si mismo con unas colosales y fuertes llamas color carmesí. Con esas llamas decorando su cuerpo, Tsuna se impulsó hacia adelante con gran velocidad y logro posicionarse en frente de Calm en tan solo un segundo. Estando en frente de Calm, Tsuna dio un ligero salto y concentro todas las llamas que rodeaban a su cuerpo en su pierna izquierda.

 **-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

El Dragon Slayer lanzo una fuerte patada revestida con llamas por el lado izquierdo de Cal, pero este de inmediato procedió a levantar su brazo izquierdo y bloquear exitosamente el ataque con su antebrazo. Pero tras hacerlo, el serio hombre de cabellos plateados noto como él tuvo que pisar con leve firmeza para no salir volando hacia la atrás debido a la gran fuerza del ataque de fuego.

-¿Qué? La fuerza de este ataque… ¿Es superior a la vez anterior?- Reacciono Calm con leve sorpresa.

-¡Esta lucha no terminara como la última vez! ¡Antes estaba cegado por la ira, pero ahora me concentrare en usar todo mi poder para aplastarte!- Exclamo el mago de Fairy Tail furioso.

Dichas esas palabras, Tsuna recubrió su apretado puño derecho en intensas llamas y lanzo un feroz puñetazo con dirección al rostro de Calm. Pero este lo evadió movimiento rápida y levemente su cabeza hacia a un lado y contraataco con un golpe por parte de su brazo derecho, el cual se encontraba recubierto por una fuerte energía oscura. Aun así, Tsuna logro recubrir la palma de su mano con un fuerte fuego y bloquear el ataque de su enemigo, pero termino siendo lanzado varios metros hacia atrás.

Clavando fuertemente los dedos de sus manos en el duro suelo dorado de la planta alta del castillo en donde se encontraba, Tsuna logro detener su avanzar y apuntando la mirada hacia su enemigo, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en sus dos mejillas.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Sujetando muy fuerte del suelo con manos y pies para que su cuerpo no saliera disparado hacia atrás, Tsuna lanzo una colosal ráfaga de llamas de su boca al mismo tiempo que liberaba el fuerte rugir de una bestia. Al observar la enorme cantidad de ardientes llamas que se dirigían hacia él, Calm dirigió su mano izquierda hacia adelante y la recubrió con una intensa energía oscura.

 **-¡Dark Repulse!-**

En el momento en que Calm dijo esas dos palabras, las poderosas llamas que se dirigían hacia él se vieron cubiertas por una leve cortina de energía oscura y detuvieron repentinamente su avanzar. Pero a pesar de que Calm utilizo el mismo hechizo con el que bloqueo y regreso el ataque del Rey Celestial, el fuerte rugido de fuego de Tsuna no fue lanzado en la dirección contraria y solamente fue detenido. Pero ante eso, Tsuna solo siguió aumentado la cantidad y el poder de las llamas que el lanzaba de su boca y eso le dificultaba a Calm mantener su hechizo.

-¡E-Esto es malo! ¡Debido a todo el poder mágico que use para contrarrestar el ataque de aquel gigante, el poder que me queda es muy bajo! ¡Así es muy difícil enfrentar a este tipo! ¡Además…si esto sigue…el otro yo…!- Pensaba Calm bloqueando el ataque de Tsuna con su magia.

Pero mientras los dos feroces combatientes enfrentaban sus respectivas mágicas, ellos al parecer se les había olvidado que no eran los únicos seres que permanecían en la planta alta y exterior del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la subterránea ciudad. Mientras Tsuna disparaba el feroz rugido de fuego de su boca y Calm se concentraba en rechazarlo, la joven de largos cabellos purpuras, ojos rojos, ropas rasgadas y con un libro en su mano izquierda; apunto su mano derecha con dirección al furioso mago de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

 **-¡Espinas Sica!-**

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras dichas por una femenina pero sería voz y también al sentir un leve temblor del suelo dorado que tocaban sus manos y pies, Tsuna abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa, dejo de lanzar fuego por su boca y rápidamente dio un gran salto que lo alejo del suelo. En ese momento, tanto Tsuna como Calm observaron que del suelo en donde estaba el mago de fuego parado, repentinamente surgieron unas grandes, numeradas y afiladas ramas con forma de espinas.

Ante lo que había pasado, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que estaba en medio del aire apunto una furiosa mirada a la persona responsable de ese fallido ataque sorpresa, Hana.

-¡La chica clorofila!- Dijo Tsuna con furia al ver a Hana.

-¡No permitiré que ataques a Calm-sama, humano insolente!- Exclamo Hana con seriedad.

Pero mientras la chica de cabellos purpuras hablaba, el joven de cabellos rosados logro notar con gran sorpresa que en la mano izquierda de Hana se encontraba firmemente sujetado un libro de color marrón que tenía escrito en la parte delantera una gran letra "S".

-¡Ese libro…es Serena! ¡Devuélvemela!- Exclamo Tsuna al ver el objeto en que se había convertido su amiga.

-¡Me niego!- Respondió la seria Hana.

Luego de haber aterrizado en el suelo, Tsuna comenzó a correr velozmente con dirección a la segunda al mando de Unique Oracion mientras al mismo tiempo cubría todo su cuerpo en un fuerte fuego carmesí. Ante eso, Hana realizo un movimiento con su brazo y eso provoco que una cantidad de enormes raíces surgieran del suelo y se estiraran velozmente con dirección al mago de Fairy Tail que no se detenía.

Las enormes y afiladas raíces que estaban bajo el control de Hana al momento de llegar a la dirección en donde se encontraba su objetivo, de inmediato trataron de atravesar su pecho o aplastar su cuerpo, pero Tsuna esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques con gran velocidad y agilidad a pesar del poco espacio que le dejaban. Harto de estar esquivando cada ataque de las grandes raíces, Tsuna dio un gran salto que lo posiciono sobre todas ellas y cubrió sus dos brazos con unas ardientes llamas.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Dirigiendo sus dos brazos en dirección de la gran cantidad de raíces que trataban de matarlo, Tsuna lanzo una gran ráfaga de fuego de ellos y convirtió a las raíces en simples cenizas entre una zona llena de llamas que se agitaban como si tuvieran vida propia. Sin las raíces interponiéndose en su camina, al momento de aterrizar en el suelo, Tsuna logro posicionarse en frente de Hana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a su enemiga muy impresionada.

-¡Es muy rápido…!- Reacciono Hana con impresión.

Sin tener tiempo para que su cuerpo respondiera, Hana logro observar con sus rojos ojos como Tsuna trato de tomar el libro de Serena con su mano izquierda que se estiraba hacia su dirección mientras que con su mano derecha envuelta en llamas, él estaba preparando un fuerte golpe que también iba en su dirección. Pero antes de que ambas manos de Tsuna pudieran lograr sus objetivos, Hana se sorprendió al observar que una vez más un hombre de largo cabello plateado y cubierto con una larga capa negra se posiciono en frente de ella y con su firme mano detuvo el puño de fuego del mago de Fairy Tail.

-C-Calm-sama…- Dijo Hana con leve sorpresa.

-¡Otra vez tú, maldito!- Dijo Tsuna furioso empujando con fuerza su puño revestido de fuego que era sujetado por la firme mano de Calm que estaba revestida por una oscura aura mágica.

-Hana, lleva la fuente de poder con Yoku de inmediato y dile que ponga a Hea en funcionamiento lo más pronto posible. Yo me encargare de este humano por mi cuenta- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

-¿Qué? No puedo dejarlo hacer eso, Calm-sama. Después de todo el poder mágico que uso contra ese gigante, usted…-

-No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, Hana. Estas son órdenes. Además, tu magia no servirá de nada en contra de este tipo que usa magia de fuego. Si te quedaras aquí, no serias más que un obstáculo. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por ti, mientras me enfrento a este así que vete- Dijo Calm tras interrumpir a Hana.

-¿Preocuparse…?...Entendido- Respondió Hana seriamente.

Luego de dar su respuesta con gran seriedad, Hana se aseguró de sujetar fuertemente el libro de Serena para luego comenzar a correr velozmente con dirección a la gran puerta de acero que estaba en el edificio que estaba planta alta y exterior del castillo y que era la entrada al interior del castillo. Con Hana dirigiéndose hacia el interior del castillo con el libro de Serena en sus manos, Tsuna pasó su furiosa mirada de Calm hacia ella.

-¡Como si fuera a permitirte que lo hagas!- Dijo Tsuna todavía empujando su puño rodeado de fuego hacia Calm que no lo soltaba.

De inmediato, Tsuna trato de lanzar una gran bola de fuego de su boca hacia la joven de cabellos purpuras que se dirigía al interior del castillo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Calm uso su mano libre y cubrió la boca de su enemigo con gran brusquedad. Sujetando fuertemente el rostro de Tsuna, Calm lo levanto hacia arriba para luego enterrarlo con mayor fuerza en el dorado suelo de la planta alta del castillo en donde se encontraban.

Con Calm manteniéndose a Tsuna contra el suelo, Hana logro entrar al interior del castillo mientras llevaba el libro de Serena entre sus manos. Lleno de ira, el joven pelirosa revistió su pierna derecha en fuertes llamas carmesí e impacto una fuerte patada en la zona del abdomen del hombre peliplateado que lo retenía contra el suelo. Esa brusca clase de ataque, hizo que Calm soltara a Tsuna sin mencionar que lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Pisando con firmeza, el líder de Unique Oracion no tuvo problemas para detener su avanzar o para ignorar el leve dolor en su abdomen. Después de detenerse, Calm apunto una seria mirada hacia Tsuna, el cual ya se había puesto de pie y miraba furiosamente a Calm.

-¡Maldito, no te metas en mi camino! ¡Mi primordial objetivo es rescatar a Serena!- Dijo el mago de fuego con gran enojo.

-Lo siento, pero si tú camino y tú objetivo interrumpen mi deseo de traer la calma eterna a este mundo caótico, me meteré sin dudarlo- Contesto Calm con gran seriedad.

-¡A mí no me importa tu estúpido sueño, pero si quieres algo de calma, yo te la daré! ¡Ahora que estoy más que encendido, te pondré a dormir por un largo tiempo dándote un buen par de golpes y rescatare a mi compañera!- Exclamo Tsuna chocando con furia sus puños.

-Copiando tus palabras, humano-Hablo Calm- Solamente inténtalo, maldito-

Después de haber dicho esas palabras para terminar su conversación, tanto el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail como el mago oscuro de Unique Oracion apretaron con fuerza sus respectivos puños derechos y al mismo tiempo los revistieron con una fuerte cantidad de sus respectivas magias. Estando ya listos, Tsuna y Calm comenzaron a correr velozmente con dirección hacia adelante y mientras lo hacían, comenzaron levantar sus puños derechos revestidos con fuego y oscuridad respectivamente.

Cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Tsuna y Calm impulsaron sus respectivos puños derechos con gran fuerza uno contra el otro y estos chocaron con gran fuerza. El poderoso choque de puños provoco que la planta alta y exterior del castillo dorado fuera cubierta una vez más por una gran explosión que cruzaba unas infernales llamas y una intensa energía oscura.

… _Mientras tanto…_

Mientras Tsuna mantenía un feroz combate contra Calm en la planta alta del castillo que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, sus demás compañeros se encontraban dispersados por diferentes zonas de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits. Algunos de esos compañeros eran Leo y Macbeth, los cuales ahora se encontraban en frente de las largas escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta del castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad.

Estando ahí, el joven mago de Lamia Scale y el mago que trabajaba para el consejo pudieran apreciar las explosiones de fuego y energía oscura que se producían en la parte alta del castillo y sin mencionar que anteriormente ellos habían visto como su compañero de cabello rosa voló por los cielos y termino llegando antes que nadie a la planta alta y exterior del castillo.

-Esas llamas lo confirman. Tsuna se encuentra ahora allá arriba. Debe de estar enfrentando al enemigo- Dijo Macbeth observando el fuego que provenía del final de las largas escaleras que estaban en frente a él.

-¿Así que el cabeza de flama ya está allá? Maldición, entonces que hay con esa estupidez de "Prometo que los alcanzare" si él es el que llega primero. Ese tipo en serio me hace enojar- Comento Leo tratando de ocultar su leve sonrisa.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos. Si se encuentra de nuevo con ese tipo llamado Calm, puede las cosas vuelvan a terminar de la misma forma a la vez anterior. Vamos, Leo- Ordeno Macbeth comenzando a subir las largas escaleras.

-Si- Respondió el peliblanco también comenzando a subir.

Y así, tanto el mago de Lamia Scale como el mago del consejo mágico comenzaron a subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible con el objetivo de ir a ayudar al joven mago de Fairy Tail que se encontraba enfrentando al mago de Unique Oracion. Mientras que en otra parte de la subterránea, antigua y casi destruida verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits se encontraba por el momento detenido un grupo conformada por una maga de Lamia Scale, una maga de Fairy Tail y cuatro miembros de Sabertooth.

-¿Eh? ¿Soy yo o el que paso volando por los aires no fue Tsuna-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano con leve confusión.

-¡Sin duda fue Tsuna-sama! ¡Raine lo reconocería fuera donde fuera!...Pero, ¿Qué hacia Tsuna-sama volando?- Respondió la maga de hielo con gran seguridad.

-Yo lo vi. Fuera quien fuera, ese tipo gigante con el bigote lanzo a Tsuna por los aires con dirección al castillo en el centro de la ciudad. Si no me equivoco, ahí fue donde Tsuna dijo que se dirigían los tipos que se llevaron a Serena o eso creo- Explico Ur que había visto todo claramente.

-En serio, ojala Tsuna nos hubiera explicado todo claramente antes de separarnos- Se quejó Lisa.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Comento el gato verde vestido con un pijama de rana rosada.

-En cualquier caso, será mejor que sigamos buscando a Marcus-kun, Alicia-san y a Lucia-chan. Mientras más rápido los encontremos, más rápido podremos dirigirnos a aquel castillo en donde están los demás- Dijo Lector alegre.

-Si. Lector tiene razón. Nosotras tenemos nuestra propia misión y tenemos que cumplirla. Vamos- Dijo una seria Ur.

Dichas esas palabras por la joven maga de Lamia Scale, el grupo de jóvenes magas y Exceeds continúo con su búsqueda del resto de sus compañeros. En ese mismo instante en otra zona de la ciudad, la herida hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail le había explicado todo lo que ella había visto al Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, el cual sufría de una ceguera temporal impuesta por su enemigo ya derrotado, al mismo tiempo que se ayudaban a caminar mutuamente.

-Entonces, para ver si entendí-Hablo el ciego Marcus- Una enorme luz surgió del centro de la ciudad y de esa luz surgió un gigante con armadura y con un enorme bigote. Luego ese mismo gigante invoco una enorme espada y de ella lanzo un gran corte de energía que iba con dirección al castillo que está en el centro de la ciudad, pero de repente ese mismo corte de energía se detuvo y termino cortándolo a él. Además, viste que ese gigante antes de desaparecer lanzo algo por los aires con dirección al castillo, ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma sin duda suena como una locura- Comento Alicia con una leve risa mientras avanzaba junto con el joven albino ciego.

-En realidad creo que me suena muy normal. ¿Se te olvide que somos de Fairy Tail, Alicia? No creo que la palabra "Locura" exista en nuestro vocabulario- Respondió el joven albino también entre una leve risa.

-Tienes un buen punto- Dijo la sonriente joven de cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul.

Pero antes de que los jóvenes continuaran avanzando por la calle de la subterránea ciudad en donde se encontraban, el mago de rayos noto algo extraño a su alrededor. Al estar temporalmente cegado, los demás sentidos del Dragon Slayer del Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se encontraban en un mejor estado, en especial su oído. Gracias a ese oído mejorado, Marcus logro sentir que repentinamente a su alrededor se comenzaron a escuchar una gran cantidad de pequeños aleteos.

Esos aleteos aumentaban a cada segundo y también se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca de los dos magos de Fairy Tail. Al darse cuenta que Alicia, la cual ayudaba a caminar, no parecía notar aquellas aleteos que se escuchaban tan cerca, Marcus descubrió rápidamente que esos aleteos parecidos al aleteo de las alas de un insecto debían provenir de un punto ciego tanto para el como para su compañera que le ayudaba a caminar.

-¡Al suelo!- Grito el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos cegados.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Alicia con confusión.

Antes de tener tiempo para formular una pregunta, Alicia fue lanzada al suelo debido al empuje de Marcus que también termino cayendo al suelo. En ese mismo instante, en la zona del suelo en donde estaban antes los dos magos de Fairy Tail ocurrió una repentina y pequeña pero fuerte explosión. A pesar de que lograron esquivarla por completo, tanto Marcus y Alicia terminaron rodando bruscamente por el suelo debido a la leve onda expansiva de la explosión.

Tras detenerse, la herida hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a estar muy alerta a sus alrededores tanto por ella como por su cegado compañero albino, el cual también se puso de pie.

-Ese sonido y sensación…fue una explosión, ¿Verdad? Parece que logramos esquivarla por muy poco- Comento un serio Marcus.

-Sí, gracias a ti, Marcus. Pero parece que se nos acabó la suerte. ¡Quien allá lanzado ese ataque, sal!- Grito Alicia con gran seriedad.

Justamente después de que Alicia diera ese grito, ella pudo observar que la cortina humo que había dejado la reciente explosión fue atravesada por el tranquilar caminar de una persona. Esa persona era una bella mujer que vestía con un vestido blanco con falda rosa y botas grises y que poseía largos cabellos de color turquesa y ojos azul oscuro, los cuales expresaban tanto una gran seriedad como una leve alegría.

-Vaya, vaya. A pesar del estado de sus cuerpo lograron esquivar con éxito a mis insectos explosivos, felicitaciones. Pero no crean que la próxima vez será igual, humanos- Dijo Mushi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No reconozco esa voz…Entonces, es un enemigo- Dijo Marcus con seriedad.

-Por desgracia. Quédate atrás, Marcus. Yo me encargare de ella- Dijo una seria Alicia invocando una espada en su mano derecha y apuntándola hacia su enemiga.

-Ni lo creas. Aunque no pueda ver ni oler, todavía me queda el oído y con eso me basta para ayudar a mi compañera- Respondió el joven albino liberando unos leves rayos de sus manos.

Pero en el momento en que los magos de Fairy Tail utilizaron sus magias en frente de Mushi, esta recordó algo que le había dicho su compañero de nombre Yoku a través de la lacrima de comunicación varios minutos atrás. Ella recordó que Yoku le había dicho que sus otros compañeros, Kenshin y Usoka, habían sido asesinados por una mujer de cabellos escarlatas que usaba magia de espadas y por un hombre de cabellos blancos que usaba magia de rayo.

-No puede ser…- Hablo Mushi-…Esas magias y apariencias…además la mujer está llena de cortes como si hubiera luchado contra alguien que usara objetos filosos como arma o magia...al igual que Kenshin. Y ese hombre…también está lleno de heridas como si hubiera estado luchando…además esos ojos blancos…está ciego. Pero cuando yo lo vi en la cueva a través de mis insectos, sin duda ese hombre veía…la única explicación es la magia de luz de Usoka que le causo ese efecto. Eso significa… ¿Qué fueron ellos…quienes los mataron?-

-¿Qué está murmurando, esa mujer?- Preguntaba Alicia con curiosidad.

De repente, Alicia, que era la única que podía ver de los dos magos de Fairy Tail ahí presente, se asombró al ver como en los dos brazos de la mujer peliturquesa que ella tenía en frente, se formaron en su piel una gran cantidad de diminutos agujeros de los cuales comenzaron a salir volando una gran cantidad de insectos de diferentes tamaños y formas. Todo ese centenar de insectos rodeaban a la mujer de cabellos turquesa, la cual mostraba un serio rostro mientras miraba a los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Alicia con gran sorpresa y un poco de asco.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Alicia?!- Pregunto Marcus ante la nerviosa voz de su compañera.

-¡A-A esta mujer…le están saliendo insectos del cuerpo!- Respondió la peliescarlata con un mechón azul poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Eh? ¿Le salen insectos…del cuerpo?- Repitió Marcus costándole un poco de creer.

-Mala suerte, humanos creados por dios- Dijo Mushi de repente.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

-Yo planeaba matarlos sin ningún sufrimiento para mostrarle a Calm-sama que yo también cumplí con mi misión. Pero por lo que hicieron a Kenshin y a Usoka…los torturare un poco- Dijo Mushi con gran seriedad.

Una nueva batalla entre los magos de Fairy Tai y una maga de Unique Oracion estaba a punto de comenzar en la subterránea verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En el último piso del gran castillo que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, había una extensa habitación. Esa habitación que estaba iluminada con antorchas pegadas a ambas paredes, las cuales también varias celdas, estaba llena con varias mesas de gran tamaño que estaban llenas de libros, pergaminos u objetos mágicos para investigaciones. Sin mencionar que en el centro de esa habitación había una enorme lacrima negra conectada tanto al suelo como al techo de la habitación.

Y en frente de esa lacrima, se encontraba un joven hombre de cabellos rubios cortos, afilados ojos rojos y que vestía con una sudadera negra con capucha por encima de un suéter gris, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, ese joven que poseía el nombre de Yoku se quedaba observando la gran pantalla mágica que flotaba en frente de él y que mostraba con puntos rojos, las posiciones de todas las personas que estaban en la enorme ciudad de los Nirvits.

-Qué extraño-Hablo Yoku- Ya paso tiempo desde que le pedí a Ikari-kun que activara la bomba de pulso mágico, pero todavía hay muchas personas en la ciudad. ¿Habrá fallado en la misión que le di? Eso sería muy curioso en el serio de Ikari-kun. Bueno, lo pasado, pasado esta. Pero es una verdadera lástima. Yo planeaba absorber el poder de todos los muertos que habría dejado la bomba...incluso me hubiera librado de Mushi e Ikari sin problemas. Que mala suerte tengo-

Pero el avaricioso y traidor joven de cabellos rubios dejo de hablar en el momento en que las grandes puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Ellas se abrieron debido a que por ellas entro con rapidez, una apresurada Hana, la cual poseía el libro de Serena en sus manos y que de inmediato se colocó en frente de Yoku, el cual hizo desaparecer las pantallas mágicas que flotaban en frente de él.

-Are, pero si es Hana-chan. Me alegra de verte a salvo, pero a juzgar por tu aspecto, la estuviste pasando difícil. Siendo tú, me cuesta creerlo- Comento Yoku con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-No hay tiempo para tus comentarios estúpidos, Yoku. Toma esto y comienza de inmediato con los preparativos para la activación de Hea. Son ordenes de Calm-sama- Dijo una inexpresiva Hana mostrándole el libro a su detestado compañero.

-¿Un libro? No me digas que este simple libro es la fuente de poder para Hea, ¿O sí?- Pregunto el joven rubio con algo de curiosidad.

-Sí, lo es. Pero no es un simple libro. Ese libro es uno de los demonios de Zeref. Ahí tienes la razón porque Hea no funciona con el poder mágico normal. Es porque no se necesita el poder mágico de un humano, sino el de un demonio- Contesto la inexpresiva pelipurpura.

-¿En serio? Este libro… ¿Es una creación del mago oscuro, Zeref? Que interesante. Me dan ganas de examinarlo detalladamente- Comento Yoku con una sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra, zorro. Como te dije, Calm-sama ordeno que pongas a Hea en funcionamiento ahora mismo- Dijo Hana con seriedad.

-Tch…Si, si- Contesto Yoku con poco ánimo.

-Hazlo de inmediato, Yoku. Calm-sama puede que esté en problemas, así que me retiro a ayudarlo- Dijo Hana dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Are? ¿Calm-sama…en problemas? ¿Cómo eso es posible?- Pregunto Yoku con interés.

-Es un humano con un gran poder mágico que trata que recuperar ese libro…pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo apresúrate y activa Hea, Yoku- Fue lo que respondió Hana al final.

Dichas esas palabras, la inexpresiva joven e largos cabellos purpuras claros y ojos rojos salió de la habitación que era el último piso del castillo. Pero en el momento en que Hana salió de esa habitación, Yoku coloco una maligna sonrisa y mirada apuntadas especialmente hacia el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Esto es interesante-Pensaba Yoku- Uno de los mismísimos libros de Zeref… no puedo dejar de imaginar cuanto poder obtendría si averiguara una forma de absorber el poder que lleva en su interior…pero si no pongo a Hea en activación, tendré problemas con Calm…y todavía no tengo el poder necesario para revelarlo contra él. Pero en algo sorprendente que uno de los intrusos le esté causando problemas a ese tipo…me hará un gran favor si puede matarlo, pero lo dudo mucho.

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

En la exterior planta alta del gran castillo que se encontraba en el centro de la verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, se encontraban luchando con gran ferocidad un enojado Tsuna y un serio Calm. Estando frente a frente, el mago de Fairy Tail y el líder de Unique Oracion intercambiaban o chocaban con gran fuerza y velocidad toda clase de puñetazos, patadas, codazos, rodillazos, cabezazos o cualquier clase de golpe. Sin mencionar que cada uno de esos ataques estaba revestidos con un infernal fuego o con una intensa oscuridad, respectivamente.

Pero el feroz intercambio de ataques termino en el momento en que Tsuna impacto una fuerte patada cubierta con unas poderosas llamas en el duro abdomen de Calm. Ese repentino ataque provoco que el serio hombre de cabellos plateados saliera volando hacia atrás, pero en cuando pudo, piso con gran firmeza para detener su avanzar para después la poca sangre que corría por su boca con sus manos.

-L-Lo sabía…haber usado una gran cantidad de mi poder para detener el ataque de ese gigante, ahora está dificultando mis movimientos y mis ataques. Sin contar que las habilidades de ese humano parecen haber aumentado…no…estas deben ser sus verdaderas habilidades. La última vez que nos enfrentamos, la ira que consumía todo su cuerpo no debió dejarlo luchar con toda su fuerza…o pudo haber sido otra cosa…o alguien quien lo evito…- Pensaba Calm respirando con algo de dificultad.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, un cansado pero serio Calm no aparto su mirada de ojos negros de su enemigo de puntiagudos cabellos rosas y afilados y serios ojos marrones, los cuales también apuntaban con seriedad hacia su enemigo.

-Este tipo…parece más débil que antes. ¿Sera que el rechazar el ataque del Bigotes lo dejo en ese estado? Bien. No es como me gustaría disfrutar una pelea, pero con Serena en peligro no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad y derrotar a este tipo!- Pensó un determinado Tsuna apretando los puños con fuerza.

 _-¡Bien dicho, Tsuna! ¡Tenemos que aprovechar que este imbécil está débil! ¡¿Pero porque conformarte con derrotarlo?! ¡Mátalo de una vez!-_

En el momento en que escucho esa voz muy parecida a la suya, resonar con ánimo dentro de su cabeza por tercera vez durante toda la misión, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba.

-¡¿Otra vez tú?! ¡Ya deja de esconderte y dime donde te encuentras para cerrar tu asquerosa boca de una vez!- Susurro Tsuna con gran ira.

 _-¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes, idiota? Yo solamente estoy en un lugar. Dentro de ti. Muy pegado a tu alma y mente-_

-¡Entonces ahí muy callado! ¡Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para estar prestando atención, estoy ocupado!- Le contesto un serio pelirosa.

 _-Que grosero, Tsuna. Y yo que planeaba animarte. Pero si es lo que quieres, está bien, me quedare callado. Pero en cambio…espero que me des un muy bien espectáculo, Tsuna. ¡Deja a ese tipo contra el suelo! ¡Muéstrame el gran poder que derroto a Acnologia!-_

-¡Sí!- Contesto Tsuna sin notar como uno de sus ojos comenzó a pasar de un color marrón a ser de un color dorado con un iris negro y bestial.

-¿Está hablando conmigo?...- Pensaba Calm mientras observa al mago de Fairy Tail-…No…es igual que la última vez. Yo pude sentirlo…dentro de el…hay alguien más…y él puede hablar con ese otro "el"… No me equivoque con respecto a este humano. Él y yo…tenemos el mismo problema-

Pero Calm fue obligado a dejar de lado sus pensamientos y ponerse en guardia, debido a que él pudo ver con sus serios ojos negros como el mago de fuego que estaba a algunos metros en frente el, de repente comenzó a correr con gran velocidad en su dirección. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de su enemigo, Tsuna dio un salto hacia adelante y apretó fuertemente su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que lo cubría con unas intensas llamas carmesís.

-¡Toma esto!- Grito un furioso Tsuna dirigiendo su ardiente ataque al hombre de plateados cabellos que tenía en frente.

Al observar como un ardiente puñetazo se dirigía a su rostro, Calm se apresuró a revestir su firme mano derecha con una leve capa de energía oscura mágica y de inmediato la utilizo para bloquear el fiero ataque del mago de Fairy Tail y al mismo tiempo sujetar su puño con gran firmeza.

-Se nota que los humanos nunca aprenden. ¿Es que no entiendes que un ataque directo nunca servirá?- Dijo Calm mientras sujetaba el puño de Tsuna.

-¡No opino lo mismo!- Respondió Tsuna mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Luego de que el pelirosa dijera esas mostrando una sonrisa en plena batalla, el feroz fuego que cubría su fuerte puño derecho, el cual era sostenido por la mano derecha de Calm que estaba cubierta con una cortina de poder mágico, de repente comenzó a cambiar. El fiero color carmesí que representaba a esas llamas cambio por un brillante y puro color blanco, sin mencionar que Calm pudo sentir como la mano que retenía ese puño, comenzó a ser invadida por un débil calor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las llamas de su puño…están cambiando?!...Además, mi puño está quemándose poco a poco… ¡¿Esta aumentado el poder de sus llamas?!- Reacciono Calm con un poco de impresión.

Pero en el momento en que Calm pensó esas palabras, su barbilla fue víctima de un ardiente impacto que vino por parte del pie izquierdo de Tsuna, el cual también estaba cubierto por esas ardientes llamas de un brillante color blanco. Ante eso, el líder de Unique Oracion se apresuró a tomar una gran distancia entre el mago de Fairy Tail y el para poder descansar levemente y para recuperarse del débil dolor que le produjeron las quemaduras en la palma de su mano izquierda y en su barbilla.

-Este humano...le hizo algo a su magia. ¿Eh?- Dijo Calm abriendo sus ojos con leve sorpresa.

El serio hombre de cabellos plateados cambio su expresión por una de leve sorpresa al ver como de repente todo el cuerpo de el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación ahora se encontraba rodeado de una gran cantidad de unas ardientes y brillantes llamas de un puro color blanco. Además de que los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y pecho de Tsuna se aumentaron levemente y fueron cubiertos por unas pequeñas escamas de color blanco.

 **-¡Modo Hakuenryu!-**

Tras decir el nombre de la habilidad que combinaba las llamas del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación junto con la luz blanca de la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación, Tsuna piso con tal firmeza que fracturo el dorado suelo a sus pies para luego impulsarse explosivamente hacia su enemigo. Dirigiéndose hacia Calm, el joven de cabellos rosados y ojos de diferentes colores hizo que todas las llamas blancas que vestían su cuerpo se reunieran en su apretado puño derecho.

 **-¡Hakuenryu no Gekitetsu!-**

Tsuna impacto ese fuerte martillo de llamas blancas que era su fuerte puño en su objetivo, Calm, causando así una enorme explosión de llamas blancas y humo que cubría la zona en donde estaban ambos parados. Luego de unos segundos, de esa enorme concentración de humo que había surgido de la explosión, salió Calm, el cual retrocedía con gran rapidez mientras resistía el dolor que poseían las leves quemaduras en sus dos brazos, los cuales habían sido usados para bloquear el ataque del mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡El poder de este humano aumento de repente! ¡No pensé que él tuviera una carta como está bajo la manga! ¡No creo que resista hasta que se recupere todo mi poder mágico!- Pensaba Calm con algo de nerviosismo.

Luego de alejarse lo suficiente mientras sus pensamientos fluían, el nervioso líder de Unique Oracion observo como la enorme nube de humo en donde él estaba antes de repente fue totalmente despejaba por el gran poder que expulsabas las colosales llamas blancas que vestían por completo a Tsuna, el cual apretaba con gran fuerza cada musculo de su cuerpo ya que él seguía aumentando su exponencial poder mágico.

Pero mientras el feroz mago de Fairy Tail seguía aumentando su poder mágico, la maligna voz que se parecía mucho a la suya, una vez más, comenzó a hablar con alegría dentro de su cabeza.

 _-¡Lo estás haciendo bien, Tsuna! ¡Mira la expresión en el rostro de Calm! ¡Él te teme…le teme a tu gran poder! ¡Pero no es suficiente con eso! ¡No es suficiente con usar el poder de otro Dragon Slayer! ¡Usa tu propio poder Tsuna! ¡Usa el majestuoso poder que usaste para derrotar a Acnologia!-_

-¡Te dije que te callaras, maldito!- Contesto Tsuna con furia.

 _-¡Tú sabes que tengo razón, Tsuna! ¡Si quieres derrotar a Calm…si quieres salvar a Serena…Usa el Devil Dragon Force!-_

-¡Call…No, él tiene razón! ¡No puedo ponerme límites ahora que Serena está en peligro! ¡Si quiero que ella regrese a mi lado, tengo que darlo todo de mí! ¡Al igual que cuando derrote a Acnologia…!- Pensaba Tsuna con algo de duda.

 _-Así es, Tsuna…ser un simple humano no basta para recuperar lo que amas… ¡Tienes que convertirte en algo superior! ¡Así que hazlo, convierte…En algo superior, Tsuna!-_

-¡Sí!- Contesto Tsuna con ferocidad.

Después de que el mago de Fairy Tail al fin llegara a un acuerdo con el misterioso ser que se encontraba en su interior, todas las llamas blancas que estaban a su alrededor y también el gran poder mágico que estaba en su interior, crecieron de una manera increíble, y Calm que estaba ahí presente se dio cuenta de eso al instante. El líder de Unique Oracion se quedaba con sus ojos bien abiertos al sentir el gran poder mágico que expulsaba su enemigo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Todavía puede aumentar su magia?!- Reacciono Calm con gran sorpresa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna con fervor.

Liberando ese gran grito desde lo profundo de garganta y su ardiente alma corrompida, las llamas blancas que cubrían a Tsuna crecieron exponencialmente, sin mencionar que su color volvió a ser de un intenso color rojo carmesí, aunque tenía un ligero parecido al color de la sangre. De igual manera, las escamas blancas en algunas zonas de la piel de Tsuna desaparecieron, pero el tamaño de su musculatura en brazos y pecho no disminuyo.

En realidad, la musculatura en esas zonas de su cuerpo volvió a aumentarse levemente. Sus músculos crecieron a tal grado, que el abrigo negro que el vestía de repente fue abierto del centro, revelando así el fornido pecho y abdomen del Dragon Slayer sumido en su feroz elemento. Apretando sus fuertes músculos, Tsuna siguió aumentando y aumentando su poder mágico con cada segundo con pasaba, dejando sorprendido a Calm y alegrando al misterio ser que había en él.

 _-¡Bien, Tsuna, sigue así! ¡Concéntrate en tu amor por Serena y por tu odio por Calm! ¡Esas dos fuertes emociones serán el gatillo que active el gran poder que hay en tus células de demonio! ¡Eso Activara tu Devil Dragon Force!-_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Continúo fritando el feroz pelirosa.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, el gran poder que Tsuna expulsaba de su cuerpo rodeado en feroces llamas aumentaba y con eso, su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar una gran cantidad de cambios. Los dientes que Tsuna, los cuales ya eran bastante afilados para un humano, se afilaron aún más y se convirtieron en algo parecido a colmillos. La piel en su musculoso pecho, brazos y hombros al igual que su rostro fue cubierta por unas leves escamas de color rojo intenso. Y ahora, los dos ojos de Tsuna eran completamente dorados y cubiertos por una iris negra, sin mencionar que tenían un aspecto mucho más afilado, como los de una bestia.

Con todos esos cambios que su cuerpo sufrió, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas, los cuales se agitaban con fuerza debido al poder que los rodeaba, dejo de expulsar poder de su cuerpo y solo se limitó a apuntar una seria mirada hacia su impresionado enemigo. Y Tsuna hizo eso debido a que su poderoso Devil Dragon Force, que combinaba el poder de sus células de demonio con su poder de dragón, estaba listo para ser usado.

-Su cuerpo cambio debió a su enorme poder mágico…Jamás pensé que este humano poseyera tal nivel de habilidad. Pero hay algo raro con ese poder que lo rodea…hay algo maligno- Pensó Calm con gran impresión al ver a su enemigo.

-¡Bien, Calm! ¡Es hora dar fin a este ba…!-

Pero antes de que el mago de Fairy Tail pudiera terminar esa seria pero simple frase, sus ojos se abrieron de gran manera debido a que paso algo que el simplemente no esperaba. De repente, la cabeza de Tsuna fue invadida por un indescriptible dolor que parecía crecer con el avance de los segundos. El dolor que el Dragon Slayer sentía era tan grande que las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo cambiado se extinguieron en un instante, y el de inmediato cayo arrodillado al suelo y choco su cabeza contra el al mismo tiempo que la sostenía con intensidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa ahora?- Pensó Calm con gran confusión ante lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

-¡AAA…! ¡Mi cabeza…Mi cabeza…se siente que va explotar!- Gritaba Tsuna con enorme dolor.

 _-¡Lo siento por eso, Tsuna, solamente es un efecto secundaria! ¡Ya pasara!-_

-¡T-T-Tu… ¿Esto es tu culpa?! ¡¿Qué estás haciéndome?!- Preguntaba el pelirosa entre el dolor.

- _No es totalmente mi culpa, Tsuna. Tú fuiste quien lo provoco al activar el Demon Dragon Force-_

-¡¿El Devil…Dragon Force?!...¡¿Eso me está provocando este dolor?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con enorme ira y dolor invadiéndolo.

 _-Si tuviera que dar una respuesta…Digamos que es solo un simple intercambio temporal-_

-¡¿Eh?!-Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa y confusión-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH…ja…jajaaja….haha!-

-¿Eh? ¿Se está riendo ahora?- Reacciono Calm observando lejanamente a su enemigo.

El cansado pero serio líder de Unique Oracion había estado observando todo el tiempo como el joven de cabellos rosas que estaba en frente cambio a ser alguien lleno de seriedad a un ser lleno de dolor, pero ahora, ese dolor fueron cambios por unas risas leves. Pero las risas del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se detuvieron cuando el comenzó a levantarse del suelo en donde tenía agachada la cabeza.

En el momento en que el mago de fuego, el cual seguía manteniendo los cambios de su Devil Dragon Force, se puso de pie y apunto su mirada hacia Calm, este se sorprendió levemente por lo que vieron sus ojos negros. El mago de magia oscura no se sorprendió por el gran poder mágico que su enemigo poseía, sino por un cambio en su físico que lo dejo sin palabras.

Calm podía ver claramente como los dorados ojos que poseía ese joven de cabellos rosas, los cuales ahora tenían un aspecto un poco liso y caído, ahora transmitían un enorme sentimiento de maldad la cual era reforzada por la gran sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de ese mago de Fairy Tail ahí presente. Mirando por unos momentos a Calm con esa temible expresión en su rostro, Tsuna paso su lengua por sus sonrientes labios como si fuera alguna clase de animal y luego apunto la mirada al resplandeciente cielo artificial que iluminaba a al subterránea ciudad.

-Vaya, vaya. Que bien se siente mirar el cielo por tu propia voluntad...me podría acostumbrar a esto- Comento Tsuna con alegría mientras miraba el cielo.

-Tu…- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad en su mirada apuntada a Tsuna.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna ante el hablar de su enemigo.

-… ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el peliplateado con enorme seriedad en su mirada.

-¡Oh!-Hablo el otro Tsuna- ¿Te diste cuenta de que no soy el tipo con el que estaban luchando? Nada mal, Calm. Pero siéndote sincero, si me preguntas quien soy…no sabría darte una respuesta clara. No tengo nombre y tampoco se el momento especifico en que nací…lo único que recuerdo es que siempre estado dentro de Tsuna desde que tengo memoria y que lograría salir a dar un paseo si lograba que el activara su Devil Dragon Force…Pero si de verdad quieres una respuesta especifica…digamos que soy alguien diferente de la persona con la que luchabas…y con la que lucharas-

Después de decir esas palabras, el extraño Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación en un simple parpadeo, desapareció en frente del líder de Unique Oracion, dejando a este totalmente perplejo y sin habla. Ante lo que había pasado, Calm se apresuró a mirar tanto a su derecha e izquierda e incluso a sus espaldas, pero tras revisar todos esos, el apunto su mirada hacia arriba de él con gran apuro.

En ese momento el líder de Unique Oracion observo como a unos metros por encima de él se encontraba el sonriente y extraño Tsuna, el cual mantenía todavía su Devil Dragon Force y apretaba fuertemente su puño, el cual estaba rodeado por unas colosales llamas de color sangre carmesí. Con ese demoniaco cubriendo su puño, Tsuna lanzo un puñetazo al aire con dirección hacia abajo y provoco que todas las llamas que cubrían a ese puño fueran lanzadas hacia Calm con una enorme velocidad.

-¡Muere!- Grito Tsuna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Con esa gran cantidad de purgatorias llamas dirigiéndose hacia él desde arriba, Calm de inmediato lanzo su cuerpo hacia un lado y apenas logró esquivarla con éxito. La gran cantidad del poderoso fuego que lanzo el alocado Tsuna al momento de impactar contra el suelo dorado de la planta alta del castillo en donde se encontraban, derritió una gran parte de él.

-¡Dejando a un lado su cambio de ser, sus habilidades sin duda aumentaron explosivamente! ¡Su velocidad y magia son muy diferentes a las de antes!- Pensó Calm mientras retrocedía.

-¿A dónde estás mirando?-

Esa voz que hablo casi a centímetros de su oído, provoco que Calm se sorprendiera nuevamente durante la batalla. De inmediato el serio hombre de cabellos plateados se dio la vuelta con gran velocidad y trato de contraatacar con su magia oscura pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su un poco quemado brazo derecho fue sujetado con gran firmeza por la fuerte mano izquierda del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que había aparecido de un segundo para otro en frente de su enemigo.

-¡No iras a ninguna parte!- Dijo el otro Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¡Demonios! ¡Dark Rep…!-

Pero antes de que el líder de Unique Oracion pudiera utilizar al menos uno solo de sus hechizos de magia oscura, el violento y excitado Dragon Slayer que sujetaba con fuerza su brazo derecho, apretó con gran fuerza su propio brazo derecho y lo revistió con unas infernales llamas rojo carmesí que poseían un tamaño y un poder que era incomparable al poder que todas las llamas que él había mostrado hasta ahora.

 **-¡Metsuryu Ougi! ¡Guren: Dai Baku Ken!-**

Con una gran emoción flameante impulsando los movimientos de su cuerpo, el extraño ser que habitaba en el cuerpo de Tsuna lanzo su puño revestido con unas comprimidas pero poderosas llamas de color sangre carmesí con dirección al abdomen del hombre de cabellos plateados que era sujetado con su mano izquierda y lo impacto con una explosiva fuerza. Debido al poder de la arte secreta del mago de fuego, Calm grito con gran dolor al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre, ambos por el puño de fuego que le quemaba una zona de su torso después de haberle quemado la ropa que cubría esa zona de su cuerpo, y que seguían enterrándose más y más en él.

Incluso tras haber impactado uno de sus ataques más fuertes, el alocado Tsuna no se atrevió a soltar el brazo derecho de un adolorido Calm. El mago de Fairy Tail solamente se limitó a empujar más y más su puño rodeado en intensas llamas en el ya muy quemado abdomen de Calm con cada segundo que pasaba. Luego de varios segundos, en el momento en que una gran explosión de fuego salió por la espalda del líder de Unique Oracion, Tsuna soltó su brazo derecho, provocando que el saliera volando varios metros atrás.

Debido al gran dolor de el reciente ataque que había recibido, Calm no pudo detener su bestial avanzar hasta que termino cayendo y rodando bruscamente por el dorado suelo de la planta alta del castillo en donde se encontraban. Tras detenerse, Calm solamente se limitó a estar tirado en el suelo, con su rostro bajo y cubriendo su abdomen quemado con sus manos al mismo tiempo que algunos hilos de sangre salían de su boca.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡No me esperaba ese ataque…! ¡Esto es malo…!- Pensaba Calm con su rostro apuntando al piso.

-¡Increíble! ¡Sin duda el poder del Devil Dragon Force de Tsuna es algo realmente impresionante!- Se dijo el otro Tsuna así mismo con alegría.

-¡Esto es realmente malo! ¡Y-Yo…!- Pensaba Calm comenzando a abrir sus ojos, los cuales habían estado cerrados por el dolor.

-¡Vamos, Calm, levántate! ¡Todavía no he tenido suficiente diversión! ¡¿O no me digas que con ese pequeño golpe ya se acabó la batalla?!- Preguntaba con sarcasmo el usuario del Devil Dragon Force mientras chocaba sus puños con escamas.

-¡Y-Yo…comienzo a perder la cordura…!- Pensó Calm mientras sus globos oculares y la pupila negra en su interior comenzaron a teñirse completamente de un sangriento color rojo.

-¿Eh?- Murmuro el otro Tsuna ante lo que observaron sus dorados ojos.

La expresión de alegría, relajación y excitación que el ser que poseía el cuerpo de Tsuna cambio por una de leve confusión y sorpresa al observar como el cuerpo de Calm, el cual todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, comenzó a expulsar una oscura y densa aura mágica de color negro azabache, la cual que iba creciendo y tomando forma mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Esa oscura aura azabache que rodeo todo el cuerpo de un adolorido líder de Unique Oracion, en pocos segundos, creció de una gran manera hasta convertirse en una neblina que cubrió por completo a su creador. En esa neblina mágica, se podía apreciar cómo se formaron unos grandes ojos rojos y una boca formada por afilados colmillos. Ante lo que pasaba en frente de él, el ser que habitaba dentro de Tsuna, más que preocupación, sintió interés y un poco de confusión.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Niebla? ¿Acaso es alguna clase de truco bajo la manga o algo por el estilo?- Preguntaba Tsuna con interés.

-¡Si! ¡Podría decirse!- Se escuchó decir dentro de la temible niebla.

-¿Eh? ¿Fue Calm quien dijo eso? Su forma de hablar suena algo di…-

Pero antes de que el extraño ser que estaba controlando el cuerpo del joven de cabellos rosas pudiera terminar aquella frase, la zona de su torso fue impactada repentinamente con una pequeña pero fuerte explosión de magia oscura que lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Aunque no tuvo problemas al detener su avanzar al pisar con gran firmeza el suelo dorado bajo sus pies con sandalias, el ser que estaba dentro de Tsuna se apresuró en dirigir una impresionada mirada de ojos dorados al único ser que podía haberlo atacado.

La temible niebla azabache que estaba en frente del otro Tsuna se despejo por completo y ahora este podía ver como en su interior se encontraba Calm, el cual ya estaba de pie a pesar de las quemaduras de su abdomen y además que lucía un poco diferentes de antes. Ese hombre de largos cabellos plateados que siempre estaba serio ahora poseía en su rostro una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo una sombra producida por su cabello.

-E-Ese fue…un buen golpe…- Comento Calm con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una respiración algo agitada.

-Oh…gracias. Pero esto es curioso. No pensé que una persona como tu conociera lo que es una sonrisa o la amabilidad- Respondió el otro Tsuna con un tono un poco soberbio.

-¿Amabilidad?-Hablo Calm- No conozco el significa de esa palabra…La única palabra que yo conozco su significado es… ¡Destrucción!-

Luego de decir esas palabras con una gran felicidad y fuerza, Calm levanto su mirada la cual expresaba una gran locura e excitación, sin mencionar que sus pupilas y globos oculares eran ahora de un sangriento color rojo. Al mismo tiempo, el líder de Unique Oracion realizo un movimiento con su brazo derecho en el mismo momento que lo apunto hacia el mago de fuego que estaba a algunos metros de distancia en frente de él.

-¡Ah!- Reacciono el otro ser que movía el cuerpo de Tsuna.

Con enorme velocidad y fuerza, el usuario del Devil Dragon Force se apresuró a dar un gran salto que lo llevo a varios metros de alturas del dorado suelo de la planta alta del castillo en donde se encontraba su enemigo y el. Estando suspendido en el aire, el extraño Tsuna pudo observar como toda la zona del suelo en donde él estaba y algunas otras partes cercanas fueron totalmente invadidas por una enorme cantidad de explosiones de magia oscuras de distintos tamaños.

-¿Qué? ¿El logro recuperar su poder mágico tan de repente?- Pensó el otro Tsuna observando las explosiones de energía oscura desde una gran altura en el aire.

Pero en el momento en que las grandes explosiones de energía oscura cesaron, el ser que habitaba el cuerpo de Tsuna noto algo extraño a su alrededor. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que salto, el cuerpo de Tsuna cuerpo no se había descendió ni un solo metro hacia el suelo, sino que se quedó suspendido en medio del aire. Además, el mago de Fairy Tail noto como su cuerpo con escamas de dragón comenzó a ser cubierto por un aura negra.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!- Preguntaba el otro Tsuna con sorpresa e ira.

Cuando el siguiente segundo avanzo, la situación del otro Tsuna empeoro aún más. Ahora su cuerpo no solamente estaba rodeado por una oscura aura, sino que ahora fue atrapado completamente en el interior de una esfera de energía mágica que poseía una gran dureza y que se hacía más pequeño con el avanzar del tiempo. El joven de cabellos rosas de inmediato trato de mover sus extremidades para liberarse de aquella esfera azabache, pero el noto como cada parte de su cuerpo era obligado a ir al centro de la esfera, como si alguna clase de imán los jalara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa con esta esfera?! ¡Aparte de ser dura y pequeña, posee…alguna clase de gravedad que no me deja mover mi cuerpo!- Pensaba el otro Tsuna tratando de forcejear, aunque sin mucho éxito.

De repente, el joven de cabellos rosados lisos y puntiagudos, ojos dorados y con una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello observo desde su incómoda posición el aire como su enemigo, el cual poseía una alocada mirada en sus rojos ojos, apuntaba su mano derecha hacia él mientras la apretaba con leve fuerza, y esa al mismo tiempo se encontraba rodeada por una aura oscura igual a la que formaba la esfera que lo encerraba.

-¡¿Es obra suya?! ¡¿Acaso ese tipo poseía un hechizo de este nivel?!- Pensaba el otro Tsuna todavía tratando de liberar de aquella esfera de energía que lo retenía con un gran poder gravitacional.

-¡¿Qué tal?! ¡¿Te gusta mi esfera de gravedad?! ¡Mientras estés en su interior, no podrás escapar debido al fuerte campo gravitatorio que ahí dentro! ¡Si yo quisiera fácilmente podría reducir el tamaño de la esfera hasta aplastarte o aumentar la absorción gravitatoria hasta que tu cuerpo desaparezca!- Comento Calm con una aterradora sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-¡Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces, maldito?!- Pregunto el otro Tsuna con un tono desafiante.

-¡Si lo hiciera esto terminaría muy rápido! ¡Yo todavía quiero divertirme! ¡Quiero verte sufrir y pelear hasta un punto en que destruirte sería algo realmente maravilloso!...ja…ja…- Contesto el peliplateado para después soltar una carcajada leve y maniaca.

¡Lo sabía, no solamente su poder aumento sino que su personalidad cambio! ¡Es lo mismo que pasa conmigo y Tsuna! ¡Calm…tiene a otro "el"! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, él le dijo a Tsuna que ambos tenían el mismo problema la última vez que lucharon! ¡Esto es interesante!-Pensaba el otro Tsuna estando atrapado dentro de la esfera azabache para luego decir- ¡Oye, tu! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Yo sé que no eres Calm! ¡Tú…eres igual a mí! ¡Solamente un maldito invasor, ¿Verdad?!-

-¿I-Igual a mí? ¡No hay nadie igual a mí! ¡Yo soy la destrucción encarnada…soy lo contrario a la calma y tranquilidad…si, eso es…yo soy caos y destrucción…soy el ser que el creo…mi padre…Brain…soy el nuevo Zero!- Exclamaba el hombre de cabellos plateados con locura en su mirada.

-Vaya, vaya. Sin duda es otra personalidad al igual que yo, pero parece que al no tener control total de su cuerpo, su mente esta algo desenfrenada y perdida…aunque sin duda, este tipo es todo lo contrario a Calm- Pensaba el otro Tsuna resistiendo el poco espacio que tenía en la esfera que mantenía su cuerpo con escamas encerrado.

Pero sin que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación lo supiera, el alocado líder de Unique Oracion pudo sentir una extraña sensación atravesar su cerebro y eso provoco un leve dolor y que el comenzara a apretar fuertemente su cráneo con su mano izquierda.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡No, no, no, todavía no! ¡Yo…todavía quiero causar destrucción…quiero quedarme! ¡Este es mi cuerpo también…Calm! ¡D-Déjame estar aquí!- Decía el líder de Unique Oracion con dolor.

-¿Eh?...Parece que este otro Calm o Zero o como sea que llame es fuerte física y mágicamente, pero su mente es débil. Comienza a perder el control del cuerpo- Pensó el otro Tsuna observando con sus dorados ojos.

-¡N-No…déjame…causar más destrucción!... ¡Puedo sentir…como regreso a ese rincón oscuro…en mi propia mente…pero yo quiero quedarme aquí a destruir a este tipo!... es verdad, este tipo. Él fue…él fue quien hizo que Calm se debilitara y me dejara salir… ¡Él es la clave!- Dijo el otro Calm mirando al ser que tenía encerrado en su magia con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el Dragon Slayer encerrado.

-¡Tu…tu…eres el que me liberara de la prisión de Calm! ¡Cambio de planes, no te matare! ¡Yo…quiero que vuelvas a debilitar a Calm…y me liberes!- Exclamo el hombre peliplateado con dolor en su rostro.

-¡Esos son tus planes! ¡Cuando salga de esta maldita esfera, ni tú o Calm o cualquier otra personalidad que tengan existirán! ¡Los quemare por completo, hasta volverlos cenizas!- Respondió el otro Tsuna con intensidad en su mirada dorada.

-E-Espera, espera…no te adelantes a los hechos…yo…no soy tonto. Odio…a Calm, pero si el muere…yo moriré también…por eso…le daré tiempo para que se recupere…mientras tanto…te mandare al mismo…que…ellos- Contesto el peliplateado comenzando a perder el color rojo en uno de sus ojos.

-¿Ellos?- Repitió el pelirosa con confusión.

-¡S-Si sobrevives al viaje…significa que eres alguien sumamente digno de ser destruido por mi…si no lo haces…Bueno, de todas maneras yo gano!- Dijo el otro Calm con una gran sonrisa de locura decorando su rostro.

Después de decir esas palabras, con algo de dificultad el hombre de cabellos plateados se dio la vuelta y su mano derecha, la cual estaba rodeado de una oscura aura azabache, con dirección a una zona despejada en el artificial cielo de la ciudad de los Nirvits. Al momento de hacer eso, la más o menos pequeña esfera de dura energía oscura que encerraba al otro Tsuna, el cual mantenía todavía su Devil Dragon Force, dejo de quedarse quieta y comenzó a volar justamente al mismo lugar en donde la mano del otro Calm apuntaba.

Luego de que la esfera de energía azabache, dura y gravitatoria que transportaba a Tsuna llegara a una alta posición en el cielo artificial de la ciudad, el hombre de cabellos blancos que estaba todavía en la planta alta del castillo realizo otro movimiento con su mano derecha. Esta vez, el otro Calm levanto su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza y luego la bajo con gran fuerza. Ese movimiento final provoco que la esfera que tenía al mago de fuego en su interior comenzara a descender con gran velocidad desde el cielo hasta el duro concreto de la ciudad.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba el otro Tsuna mientras trataba de liberarse de la esfera pero sin mucho éxito y con sus ojos comenzando a cambiar a un color marrón nuevamente.

La pequeña esfera de energía oscura que mantenía encerrado al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación termino impactando fuertemente contra el apenas intacto suelo de concreto una zona despejada de la amplia ciudad de los Nirvits, causando así que se levantara una enorme cortina de polvo por toda la zona. Cuando esa cortina de polvo se despejo, se revelo que el impacto de la esfera que tenía a Tsuna en su interior no había dejado un cráter, sino que formo un extenso agujero sin fondo a la vista y por el cual Tsuna termino cayendo sin opción.

Tras la desaparición del joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail, el líder de Unique Oracion que todavía estaba en una apenas intacta planta alta del gran castillo en el centro de la ciudad, termino cayendo arrodillado al suelo con gran cansancio y con sus globos oculares rojos volviendo a ser ojos normales con pupilas de color negro.

-M-Maldición…mi otra mitad…termino haciendo lo que quería. Yo quería acabar con ese humano para que ya no me causara más problemas…pero bueno, si mi otro yo lo mando a donde yo creo…dudo que lo vuelva a ver por un rato- Pensaba ahora el verdadero Calm con su cuerpo sufriendo un gran cansancio.

El líder de Unique Oracion ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el dorado suelo de planta alta del castillo mientras tocia por el cansancio y resistía el leve dolor que quedaba en la gran quemadura que había en su abdomen. Pero en ese mismo instante, las grandes puertas que llevaban al interior del castillo se abrieron desde adentro y por ellas salió una joven de largos cabellos purpuras claros y ojos rojos, que al observar cómo había quedado el paisaje en donde ella había estado unos minutos atrás se impresiono. Pero más importante para ella, ella observo como el hombre cubierto con una gran capa negra estaba arrodillado con dolor en el suelo.

-¡Calm-sama!- Grito Hana con algo de miedo.

La segunda al mando de Unique Oracion se apresuró a colocarse al lado de su amado líder y a ayudarlo a mantenerse apenas de pie. Al ver a la joven de cabellos purpuras con sus negros ojos, Calm estaba un poco aliviado.

-Hana…que bueno que estas aquí…- Dijo Calm con dificultad.

-Por favor, no hable más. Su cuerpo se encuentra en un estado muy débil. Sabía que dejarlo solo no era buena idea. Como segundo al mando y su leal sirviente, es un terrible fallo y dolor para mí- Dijo Hana colocando el brazo de Calm sobre su hombro y cuello para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-N-No te preocupes por esto, Hana…yo…solamente necesito descansar para recuperar mi poder mágico…y mi medicina para contrarrestar…personalidades múltiples…Mas importante, ¿Yoku ya comenzó la activación de Hea?- Informo el peliblanco con cansancio.

-Si. Le di el libro tal como usted ordeno y le ordene a Yoku que…-

Pero antes de que la maga de plantas pudiera terminar su frase, ella y su líder, el cual estaba apoyado en ella para caminar, dirigieron sus miradas hacia adelante para ver algo que no esperaban. Los dos miembros de Unique Oracion pudieron observar como al final de las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta del castillo en donde ellos se encontraban, recién habían aparecido dos seres.

Uno era un joven de cabellos blancos puntiagudos y cortos y con unos serios y afilados ojos de color verde que vestía con una camisa negra, unos jeans gises y zapatos deportivos negros y sin mencionar que poseía la marca de Lamia Scale en color verde en su antebrazo derecho. Y el otro era un hombre de cabellos largos de colores negros y blancos y de ojos color blancos y con una vestimenta basada en ropas blancos con abrigos de diferentes colores. En otras palabras, eran Leo y Macbeth.

Cuando al fin lograron llegar al lugar a donde se dirigían, el mago de Lamia Scale y el mago del consejo, se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver la gran destrucción que abarcaba casi toda la planta alta del gran castillo dorado que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Cuanta destrucción. Se nota que aquí hubo una gran batalla- Comento Leo un poco sorprendido.

-Si. Pero más importante. ¿Dónde está Ts…?-

Pero antes de que Macbeth pudiera terminar su pregunta, el mago de ilusiones se quedó mudo al observar que a algunos metros en frente de ellos se encontraban dos seres que obviamente no eran sus aliados. Tras notar la mirada del líder de la misión, el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale también dirigió su mirada hacia adelante para observar a los enemigos, que al principio lo sorprendieron pero luego el paso a poner una seria expresión.

-Parece que no estamos solos aquí. No veo al cabeza de llamas por ninguna parte. ¿Cree que el allá tenido algo que ver con esa extraña esfera negra que vimos volando por los aires, Macbeth-san?...- Pregunto el serio Leo para luego apuntar una confundida mirada al hombre que tenía al lado.

-I-Imposible…- Murmuraba Macbeth con algo de temblor.

-¿Macbeth-san?- Reacciono el peliblanco con confusión.

Mientras el mago de Lamia Scale estaba confundido con el tembloroso mago del consejo mágico que tenía al lado, los dos miembros de Unique Oracion que estaban en frente de ellos se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Más intrusos. Esta vez déjeme encargarme de ellos, Calm-sama. Ellos no serán ningún problema para mí- Dijo Hana apuntando su mano hacia sus enemigos.

-Espera, Hana. No hagas nada todavía- Respondió el herido y cansado Calm.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, Calm-sama? Ellos son enemigos- Decía Hana con confusión.

-Ese hombre…no puede ser…- Murmuraba el peliplateado con impresión.

-¿Calm-sama?- Reacciono la pelipurpura confusa.

La razón por la que tanto Calm como Macbeth tenían esas expresiones en sus rostros en porque en el momento en que cada uno se vio de frente, sus ojos y sus seres se llenaron con una enorme impresión.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Macbeth-san?- Pregunto Leo con confusión.

-E-Ese hombre…- Respondió Macbeth con algo de tartamudez.

-¿Ocurre algo, Calm-sama?- Pregunto Hana ante la reacción que tenía su señor.

-Ese hombre…- Hablo Calm con seriedad.

-…Es mi hermano- Respondieron los dos seres criados por Brain al unísono.

… _Mientras tanto…_

Debido a la repentina aparición del espíritu celestial más poderoso de todos, el Rey Celestial, en la subterránea verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, ahora una parte de la ciudad estaba casi destruida e invadida por un colosal cráter en donde el espíritu celestial había aparecido. Y cerca de ese colosal cráter, se encontraba desmayada y muy herida la persona responsable de la invocación del Rey Celestial, Lucia Dragneel.

Y alrededor de la inconsciente y herida joven maga celestial, se encontraban cuidándola, Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss, Sophia, Pantherlily y Happy; el cual también se encontraba muy herido pero consiente. Cada uno de ellos se quedaban observando el cuerpo de la pequeña joven rubia que tenían en frente y les costaba creer las heridas que poseían.

-No puedo creer que una simple niña como ella pudiera terminar en un estado como este. Es muy cruel- Comento Sophia con tristeza.

-Si. El que le hizo esto a Lucia-chan no es para nada un hombre- Comento Sonia furiosa mientras chocaba sus puños.

-Happy, tu dijiste que el tipo que le hizo esto a Lucia era un enemigo con una fuerza y resistencia increíble, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Lily a su amigo Exceed.

-Si. Él dijo que era un súper-humano o algo parecido y que alguien lo había creado…lo siento, estaba herido a sí que no pude escuchar muy bien- Contesto Happy arrepentido.

-No te preocupes por eso. En cualquier caso, desearía ver el rostro de este "súper-humano" y enseñarle una buena lección. ¿No sabes a donde fue ese tipo, Happy?- Pregunto Ryos chocando sus puños metálicos para desquitarse.

-Creo que fue aplastado bajo los escombros de tierra cuando Lucia invoco al Bigotes- Contesto Happy tratando de recordar.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no si es un super-humano o lo que sea, pero nadie sobreviviría a eso- Comento Sonia un poco sorprendida.

-En cualquier caso, eso significa que ya no tenemos preocuparnos por…-

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA!-

Aquella misteriosa pero furiosa voz masculina que resonó por toda la zona en donde estaban los jóvenes magos, provoco que cada uno de ellos abrieron sus ojos con enorme sorpresa y un poco de miedo. La Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, quien era que poseía la mejor audición del equipo, comenzó a oír con sus oídos como unos firmes pasos que tocaban el suelo de la zona se acercaban más y más a su posición.

-¡Alguien se acerca!- Exclamo Sophia dándose la vuelta.

Al igual que la joven e cabellos morados rojizos, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se dieron la vuelta y se colocaron en posición de batalla. Tras hacer eso, ellos comenzaron a ver que de uno de los tantos callejones que rodeaban la zona, la silueta de una persona se acercaba más y más a su posición. Al final esa silueta se aclaró y resulto ser un delgado joven de cabellos anaranjados muy desordenados y sucios y que vestía con unas ropas rasgadas y rotas. Ese hombre, mientras caminaba hacia adelante, ocultaba su mirada bajo una sombra de sus cabellos y también se pudo apreciar como algunos partes de su cuerpo poseían leves hilos de sangre.

Ante ese hombre que se les acercaba lentamente, los magos estaban algo confundidos pero el herido Exceed azul ahí presente se sorprendió y aterro al mismo tiempo al reconocer a ese miembro de Unique Oracion que se les acercaba.

-La maldita mocosa que me lanzo toda una habitación de concreto encima… ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡La matare!- Exclamo Ikari lleno de ira y reflejándolo en sus ojos de color café que enseñaban sus venas.

… _Un enemigo lleno de ira…_

 **Continuara…**


	57. Plan

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 18/57: ¡Plan!**

Luego de que Serena terminara convirtiéndose en un libro y después de reunirse y volver a separarse de sus compañeros, un furioso Tsuna fue junto con su grupo en búsqueda de los miembros de Unique Oracion que se habían llevado a su compañera con intención de usarla para la activación de Hea, Calm y Hana. Mientras tanto, Lucia y Happy terminaron batallando contra el miembro de Unique Oracion, Ikari y la conclusión de esa batalla llevo a la invocación del Rey Celestial en la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits.

Tras un ataque fallido al líder de Unique Oracion que ya estaba en el castillo en el centro de la ciudad, el Rey Celestial decidió ayudar a Tsuna a llegar al castillo al mandarlo por los aires antes de desaparecer. Luego de haber llegado al castillo a través de los aires, el joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail comenzó una revancha contra el líder de Unique Oracion, mientras Hana, con el libro de Serena entre sus brazos, se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo para pedirle a su compañero, Yoku, que comenzara la activación de Hea.

Durante la feroz batalla en la que Tsuna y Calm participaban, ambos terminaron siendo apoderados por unos extraños seres que habitaban en sus mentes y cuerpos. En ese momento, la segunda personalidad de Calm termino lanzando al controlado Tsuna por los aires y luego a que impactara con tal fuerza en el suelo de la ciudad, que incluso término cayendo a un profundo agujero sin fondo provocado por el impacto.

Después de eso, Calm termino recuperando el control de su lastimado y cansado cuerpo pero mientras Hana volvió a la escena en donde estaba su amado líder, Leo y Macbeth también acaban de llegar y el antiguo miembro de Oracion Seis ahí presente termino revelando algo sorprendente. Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de magos conformado por Ryos, Sonia, Sophia, Lily y un lastimado Happy que protegían a una herida e inconsciente Lucia, se encontraron con un repentino enemigo lleno de ira.

Debido a la repentina aparición del espíritu celestial más poderoso de todos, el Rey Celestial, en la subterránea verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, ahora una parte de la ciudad estaba casi destruida e invadida por un colosal cráter en donde el espíritu celestial había aparecido. Y cerca de ese colosal cráter, se encontraba desmayada y muy herida la persona responsable de la invocación del Rey Celestial, Lucia Dragneel.

Y alrededor de la inconsciente y herida joven maga celestial, se encontraban cuidándola, Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss, Sophia, Pantherlily y Happy; el cual también se encontraba muy herido pero consiente. Cada uno de ellos se quedaban observando el cuerpo de la pequeña joven rubia que tenían en frente y les costaba creer las heridas que poseían.

-No puedo creer que una simple niña como ella pudiera terminar en un estado como este. Es muy cruel- Comento Sophia con tristeza.

-Si. El que le hizo esto a Lucia-chan no es para nada un hombre- Comento Sonia furiosa mientras chocaba sus puños.

-Happy, tu dijiste que el tipo que le hizo esto a Lucia era un enemigo con una fuerza y resistencia increíble, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Lily a su amigo Exceed.

-Si. Él dijo que era un súper-humano o algo parecido y que alguien lo había creado…lo siento, estaba herido a sí que no pude escuchar muy bien- Contesto Happy arrepentido.

-No te preocupes por eso. En cualquier caso, desearía ver el rostro de este "súper-humano" y enseñarle una buena lección. ¿No sabes a donde fue ese tipo, Happy?- Pregunto Ryos chocando sus puños metálicos para desquitarse.

-Creo que fue aplastado bajo los escombros de tierra cuando Lucia invoco al Bigotes- Contesto Happy tratando de recordar.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no si es un súper-humano o lo que sea, pero nadie sobreviviría a eso- Comento Sonia un poco sorprendida.

-En cualquier caso, eso significa que ya no tenemos preocuparnos por…-

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA!-

Aquella misteriosa pero furiosa voz masculina que resonó por toda la zona en donde estaban los jóvenes magos, provoco que cada uno de ellos abrieron sus ojos con enorme sorpresa y un poco de miedo. La Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, quien era que poseía la mejor audición del equipo, comenzó a oír con sus oídos como unos firmes pasos que tocaban el suelo de la zona se acercaban más y más a su posición.

-¡Alguien se acerca!- Exclamo Sophia dándose la vuelta.

Al igual que la joven e cabellos morados rojizos, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se dieron la vuelta y se colocaron en posición de batalla. Tras hacer eso, ellos comenzaron a ver que de uno de los tantos callejones que rodeaban la zona, la silueta de una persona se acercaba más y más a su posición. Al final esa silueta se aclaró y resulto ser un delgado joven de cabellos anaranjados muy desordenados y sucios y que vestía con unas ropas rasgadas y rotas. Ese hombre, mientras caminaba hacia adelante, ocultaba su mirada bajo una sombra de sus cabellos y también se pudo apreciar como algunos partes de su cuerpo poseían leves hilos de sangre.

Ante ese hombre que se les acercaba lentamente, los magos estaban algo confundidos pero el herido Exceed azul ahí presente se sorprendió y aterro al mismo tiempo al reconocer a ese miembro de Unique Oracion que se les acercaba.

-La maldita mocosa que me lanzo toda una habitación de concreto encima… ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡La matare!- Exclamo Ikari lleno de ira y reflejándolo en sus ojos de color café que enseñaban sus venas.

Con esa furia sin precedentes que ese hombre de cabellos anaranjados, ropas rasgadas y un cuerpo delgado lleno de diminutos raspones les mostraba a través de sus ojos cafés mientras se acercaba hacia ellos; Ryos, Sonia y Sophia sin duda estaban muy confundidos pero eso no evitaba que se colocaran en posición de batalla con una atenta guardia. Pero el herido Happy ahí presente al ver al hombre que había dejado a Lucia en aquel estado tan deplorable, no podía evitar actuar con miedo.

-I-Imposible…Es ese tipo…- Hablaba Happy tartamudo con gran terror.

-¿Quién es este bastardo? ¿Un enemigo?- Preguntaba Ryos al ver al pelinaranja.

-Debe serlo. Pero…Él dijo, ¿"Maldita mocosa"? ¿Se refiere a Lucia-chan?- Preguntaba Sonia en el mismo estado.

-Sí, puedo escucharlo. Este tipo…fue el que lastimo a Lucia-chan y a Happy- Contesto Sophia con gran seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Este flacucho fue quien lo hizo?!- Reacciono Ryos con algo de ira.

-¿Es eso cierto, Happy?- Preguntaba Pantherlily mientras tomaba su forma de batalla y aumentaba el tamaño de la gran espada mágica que tenía entre sus manos.

-S-Si…fue el. No se dejen llevar por su apariencia. Se los dije, ¿Cierto? Ese tipo posee una gran fuerza, velocidad y resistencia que superan a las de Loke- Respondió el herido Exceed azul oculto detrás de todos sus compañeros combatientes.

-Ya veo. Bueno, de ninguna otra forma hubiera sobrevivido a los escombros sino fuera por esas habilidades. Debemos tener cuidado- Comento Sophia atenta al enemigo.

Pero luego de que la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación digiera esas palabras exactas; El Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación, la usuaria de Take Over y el musculoso felino humanoide negro que cargaba una gran espada entre sus manos-patas dieron un gran salto que los posiciono en el aire por encima del furioso hombre de cabellos naranjas que estaba a unos metros de su anterior posición.

-¡Tener cuidado no es de hombres!- Dijo una decidida Sonia.

-¡Aunque posea una gran resistencia, no podrá resistir tres fuertes ataques al mismo tiempo!- Dijo Pantherlily igual de decidido.

-¡Le mostraremos a este flacucho que es lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con nuestros compañeros!- Exclamo un furioso Ryos.

Dichas esas palabras; Ryos transformo su brazo derecho en un duro y largo bastón de hierro, Sonia transformo su brazo izquierdo en el musculoso brazo de un mono con pelaje negro y Pantherlily solo se limitó a levantar su colosal espada por encima de su cabeza. Después, los tres magos de Fairy Tail, con tiempo unísono, dirigieron sus ataques con dirección al delgado hombre de cabellos naranjas que estaba por debajo de ellos.

Al momento del fuerte impacto de los tres feroces ataques que iban dirigidos contra el furioso Ikari, una enorme nube de polvo se levantó y cubrió al miembro de Unique Oracion y a los tres miembros de Fairy Tail que le atacaron. Sin mencionar que también se formó una leve onda de choque que Sophia y Happy, los cuales estaban al lado de la inconsciente Lucia acostada en el suelo, pudieron sentir.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Bien hecho, chicos!- Animaba Happy con felicidad.

-Que apresurados. ¿"Tener cuidado"? Había olvidado con qué clase de magos estoy hablando. Pero en cualquier caso, ¿Lo habrán derro…?-

Pero antes de que la joven de cabellos morados rojizos pudiera terminar sus comentarios con claridad, ella abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa al escuchar con sus sensibles oídos afectados por su magia auditiva algo sorprendente que ocurría dentro de la pequeña nube de polvo. Cuando una leve brisa de viento invadió la zona de la ciudad y despejo la nube de polvo, tanto Sophia como Happy observaron con gran sorpresa como Ikari había bloqueado los ataques de los tres magos de Fairy Tail.

Con su mano derecha, Ikari bloqueaba el gran brazo izquierdo de mono negro que usaba Sonia con su Take Over; Con su mano izquierda, Ikari sujetaba con gran firmeza la colosal Music Sword del musculoso Pantherlily; Mientras que el único que logro acertar un ataque fue Ryos, ya que el bastón de hierro que era su brazo derecho había impactado contra el desprotegido pecho de Ikari, pero a pesar de eso, el mago de hierro de Fairy Tail lucia descontento debido a que su enemigo no se movió ni un centímetro al momento o mostro dolor al momento del impacto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Detuvo mi espada con sus manos desnudas?!- Reacciono Lily con gran impresión.

-¡Pero que…! ¡A pesar de la fuerza de mi brazo izquierdo, no puedo avanzar ni un solo centímetro!- Pensaba Sonia empujando su bestial brazo.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con el cuerpo de este tipo?! ¡A pesar de que lo golpee, no sentí que mi ataque le dañara para nada!- Pensó Ryos con gran ira e impresión.

-¡¿Detuvo el ataque de los tres?!- Reacciono Sophia con sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Happy sorprendido.

-¡Ustedes no son la maldita mocosa! ¡Si se atreven a postrarse en mi camino, los aplastare también!- Grito Ikari lleno de ira.

En el momento en que el miembro de Unique Oracion grito esas palabras que expresaban la gran furia que corría por sus venas, los tres magos de Fairy Tail retiraron sus ataques y retrocedieron velozmente hacia el lugar que pisaban pies en primer lugar. Desde esa posición, cada uno de los jóvenes magos y los Exceeds que protegían a la desmayada maga celestial pudieron mirar claramente como el delgado y herido cuerpo del hombre de cabellos naranjas comenzó a ser rodeado por una intensa aura mágica de color verde.

-Parece que lo que dijo Happy es cierto. Este sujeto es un súper-humano. Su fuerza y resistencia es increíble si pudo detener el ataque de los tres- Comento Lily sorprendido.

-Si. Pero dejando eso de lado por el momento… ¿El poder mágico de este tipo no está aumentando?- Pregunto Sonia atenta.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad y lo hace a una gran velocidad. Happy, ¿Qué clase de magia usa este bastardo?- Pregunto Ryos al felino azul que tenía a sus espaldas.

-¿M-Magia? No lo sé. Mientras luchaba contra Loke y Lucia, ese sujeto solamente usaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Respondió el Exceed azulado.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Y qué hay de ti, Sophia?! ¡¿Escuchas algo?!- Pregunto ahora el joven de puntiagudos y alargados cabellos negros.

-Por desgracia, no. La cabeza de este sujeto solamente repite una y otra vez la palabra "matar". Lo que sea que está haciendo, lo hace sin pensar…o mejor dicho, su ira ciega lo hace por el- Respondió la maga de veneno frustrada.

-¡Oigan, ojos al frente!- Dijo de repente Sonia.

-¿Ah?- Reaccionaron todos los demás jóvenes magos y Exceeds.

Ante el aviso de la hija de Elfman y Evergreen, los demás jóvenes magos y felinos humanoides ahí presentes fijaron sus miradas en el miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba en frente suyo y al hacer eso, pudieron presenciar con gran asombro el cambio que el cuerpo de este comenzó a sufrir. Estando rodeado por un aura mágica de color verde en aumento, el cuerpo de un furioso Ikari comenzó a crecer en altura y sin mencionar que el tamaño de sus delgados músculos también comenzó a crecer.

Los delgados brazos, piernas y torso de un Ikari que estaba bañado en una enorme furia fueron cambiados por unos brazos, piernas y torso llenos de colosales músculos. Esos músculos eran tan grandes y robustos que las rasgadas prendas que vestían al miembro de Unique Oracion fueron totalmente rotas y ahora lo único que evitaba su desnudez eran unos pequeños y un poco rasgados pantalones grises. Las manos y pies de Ikari también crecieron en proporción a sus nuevos brazos y piernas, al igual que su cabeza.

Los acostados cabellos naranjados de Ikari cambiaron a unos totalmente parados y desordenados, sus dientes se cambiaron por afilados colmillos y sus ojos se tornaron totalmente blancos por la gran furia que lo poseía. Luego de que su cuerpo terminara ese colosal cambio, el furioso Ikari se limitó a liberar un fuerte bramido mientras sus enemigos en frente de él se sorprendieron de gran manera.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Se convirtió en todo un gorila!- Exclamo Sonia con gran sorpresa.

-¡Sea cual sea su magia, si él era capaz de soportar nuestros ataques con ese delgado cuerpo que tenía, no quiero saber hará con todos esos músculos!- Comento Sophia con impresión.

-¡Esto será difícil!- Hablo Ryos atento- ¡Happy, es obvio que este sujeto busca venganza, así que tú y Lucia váyanse de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de este tipo!-

-Eh…Pero…- Hablaba Happy dudoso.

-¡No podemos protegerlos y luchar al mismo tiempo, así que váyanse! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de este maldito bastardo musculoso!- Ordeno el pelinegro con gran furia.

-Uh…Esta bien. Buena suerte, chicos- Dijo Happy al final.

El poco lastimado Exceed azul se apresuró a sacar sus blancas alas y a tomar a la inconsciente joven rubia que estaba acostada en el suelo, entre sus patas. Luego, ambos comenzaron a volar con dirección a lo más alejado de aquella zona de la ciudad como fuera posible. Pero en ese momento, el musculoso y furioso Ikari fijo su mirada blanquecina en Happy y Lucia, para luego comenzar a correr velozmente en su misma dirección.

-¡MOCOSAAAAAAA!- Gritaba Ikari iracundo.

Pero repentinamente el avanzar del musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion fue detenido por el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación, el cual cubrió el ancho torso de su enemigo con sus robustos brazos llenos de piercings y piso con gran firmeza para que no avanzara.

-¡No iras a ninguna parte, monstruo! ¡¿Es que no me escuchaste?! ¡Te dije que nosotros nos encargaremos de ti! ¡Gee hee!- Exclamo Ryos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No interfieras!- Grito Ikari lleno de ira.

Después de dar ese furioso grito, el colosal Ikari uso su enorme brazo derecho para lanzar y encajar un poderoso impacto en el costado derecho de Ryos provocando que este lo soltara al instante y que fuera lanzado con gran fuerza hacia uno de los tantos apenas intactos edificios que cubrían la zona, el cual fue derribado sobre el pelinegro al momento del brusco choque. Al siguiente segundo, Sonia dio un gran salto hacia Ikari al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo comenzó a destellar y a cambiar su forma.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Lizard Woman!-**

Junto con ese grito, la luz que cubría a Sonia desapareció y el cuerpo de esta ahora era el colosal cuerpo de una mujer lagarto-humanoide con esmeraldas y duras escamas, afiladas garras en manos y pies de gran tamaño y vistiendo pedazos de telas marrones que cubrían sus partes íntimas. Con esa nueva forma, Sonia paso a chocar y a sujetar con gran firmeza las grandes manos de Ikari, el cual estaba en frente de él.

-¡Tal vez tener grandes músculos te hace un hombre, pero aun así, yo soy más hombre tú!- Dijo Sonia con gran ánimo.

-Aunque eres una mujer…- Murmuro Sophia que escucho el comentario de su amiga.

Tras ese grito de ánimo, la gran joven lagarto de cabellos cafés soltó las manos del musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion que tenía en frente, y paso a liberar una fuerte, veloz y constante ráfaga de puñetazos con escamas sobre el indefenso rostro de este. Pero con el avanzar de los segundos y con cada puño que impactaba en el rostro de Ikari, el cual no se movía ni un centímetro o mostraba dolor, Sonia podía sentir como los reforzados huesos dentro de sus puños de lagarto comenzaban a fracturarse levemente.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con la dureza de su rostro?! ¡Yo soy la que está atacando, pero también soy la que está saliendo herida!- Pensaba Sonia mientras continuaba su ataque.

Pero al momento de dar el siguiente golpe, el escamado puño de Sonia fue detenido y sujetado con gran firmeza por la grande mano derecha de Ikari. Sujetando el brazo de la maga de Fairy Tail que tenía la forma de un lagarto humanoide, el miembro de Unique Oracion uso su gran fuerza para levantar por los aires y luego estrellarla con gran poder en el suelo bajo sus pies. Ese fuerte golpe provoco que Sonia volviera a su forma humana y que escupiera algunas gotas de sangre.

Luego Ikari simplemente lanzo a la joven de cabellos cafés a una gran distancia por su lado derecho, pero por suerte, Sonia fue detenida y sujetaba por los robustos brazos de Pantherlily. Tras encargarse de la usuaria de Take Over, Ikari comenzó a correr velozmente en la misma dirección en que Happy y la inconsciente Lucia se fueron, pero haciendo eso, el pelinaranja no se percató que a algunos metros de su espalda se encontraba cierta persona.

Esa persona era una joven de largos cabellos morados rojizos y con unos afilados ojos. Sin mencionar que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una humeante sustancia rojizo que salía de él. Con esa sustancia cubriendo su cuerpo, Sophia comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire dentro de su boca y también grandes cantidades de esa sustancia que salía de su cuerpo.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Hoko!-**

La Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación termino liberando y lanzando de sus labios una gran ráfaga de veneno en forma de humo rojizo hacia el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba de espaldas. Pero a unos instantes del impacto del ataque de Sophia, Ikari repentinamente se dio la vuelta y de inmediato uso sus grandes manos para dar un fuerte aplauso al aire.

Ese simple aplauso, termino creando una gran onda de aire que choco contra el rugido de veneno de Sophia y lo despejo todo por completo. Ante eso, la maga que trabajaba para el consejo mágico no podía ocultar la gran sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

-¡¿El despejo mi ataque con un simple aplauso?!-Pensaba Sophia-¡Pero además, ¿El sabia de que trataba mi ataque y que podría afectarlo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Esa mujer que controlaba los insectos y con la que Macbeth-san y yo nos encontramos dijo que ella nos estuvo vigilando a través de sus insectos en la cueva! ¡Eso significa que sabe cuáles son las magias que el grupo uso contra el Wavern y se las dijo a sus compañeros! ¡Maldición, se suponía que mi veneno era nuestra arma secreta!-

-¡Sophia, cuidado!- Gritaron Lily y Sonia de repente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono la maga de veneno de repente.

Al estar perdida en sus pensamientos, la maga que trabaja para el consejo mágico no se percató que a ella se le acercaba velozmente el monstruoso miembro de Unique Oracion, el cual levantaba su gran brazo derecho y apretaba su puño derecho con enorme fuerza con la intención de dar un bestial golpe.

-¡Molestas!- Grito Ikari furioso.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡No voy poder reaccionar a tiempo!- Pensó Sophia ante el enemigo que tenía en frente.

Justamente cuando Sophia iba a ser víctima de un monstruoso golpe causado por el furioso Ikari, de los escombros de un edificio destruido que estaba por la zona, salió disparado con gran poder un objeto que impacto en el rostro de Ikari y provoco que detuviera su avanzar hacia Sophia. Ese objeto resulto ser nadie más que Ryos, el cual había impactado un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha de Ikari, mientras su piel estaba totalmente revestida por sus duras escamas de hierro.

-¡Recuerda que tienes más de un enemigo, bastardo!- Exclamo Ryos tras impactar su ataque.

-¡Ryos!- Dijeron Lily y Sonia con alegría.

Estando en frente del rostro de un musculoso Ikari, Ryos comenzó a liberar una veloz y fuerte ráfaga de duros golpes revestidos con escamas de hierros en el duro rostro de su enemigo. Pero esta vez, se podía apreciar que con cada golpe que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación impactaba en el rostro del monstruoso miembro de Unique Oracion lo afectaba y que lo hacía retroceder levemente.

-¡¿Lo está afectando?!- Pensó Sophia al observar.

-¡Bien hecho, Ryos! ¡Eres un hombre!- Animo Sonia alegre.

Pero lo que sus compañeros no sabían, es que a pesar que cada golpe que Ryos impactaba en el rostro que Ikari le afectaba, al mismo tiempo cada golpe que golpeaba la dura piel de su enemigo provocaba que las escamas de hierro que revestían sus puños se fracturaran cada vez más y más. Cuando las escamas de sus dos puños estaban al límite, el fiero Ryos procedió a sujetar la cabeza de su enemigo a través de su cabello naranja con su mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha comenzó a brillar fuertemente y a cambiar de forma.

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación transformo su brazo derecho en un duro bastón de hierro y no dudo ni un solo momento en impactarlo con gran poder en todo el rostro del musculoso Ikari cegado por la incontrolable ira. Pero al momento del impacto, el bastón de hierro de Ryos se fracturo levemente e Ikari contraataco insertando una fuerte patada de su pierna derecha en el abdomen de hierro de Ryos, haciendo que este escupe algunas gotas de hierro y que saliera volando hacia atrás.

Clavando el bastón de hierro que era su mano derecha en el suelo, el joven de alargado cabello negro logro detener su avanzar y de inmediato apunto una furiosa mirada hacia la musculosa persona que le causo ese severo dolor.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Aunque mi hierro es casi tan duro como su piel, no puedo causarle un daño notable! ¡Entonces, si no puedo causarle ni un moretón, lo voy a cortar!- Pensó Ryos con gran determinación.

Pensadas esas palabras, Ryos comenzó a acorrer hacia adelante velozmente y una vez más dio un gran salto con dirección al musculoso mago de Unique Oracion. Estando tan solo a unos segundos de llegar a su objetivo, el joven de largos cabellos negros levanto su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza y este una vez más comenzó a brillar fuertemente y a cambiar de forma repentinamente.

 **-¡Tetsuryuken!-**

Dicho el nombre de su hechizo, Ryos termino transformando su brazo en una alargada y afilada espada de hierro que estaba decorada por los bordes con afilados dientes hechos del mismo material. Esos mismos dientes comenzaron a girar velozmente alrededor de la espada de hierro que era el brazo de Ryos, convirtiendo a este ahora en una destructiva cierra de hierro. Esa misma cierra, Ryos la dirigió hacia el desprotegido pecho de su enemigo.

-¡Toma esto!- Grito el mago de hierro con ferocidad.

Cuando la cortante cierra de hierro que era el brazo de Ryos golpeo a su objetivo, el mago de Fairy Tail se quedó asombrado al ver como a pesar de que ataque dio justamente en el blanco, su enemigo estaba totalmente ileso. A pesar de la veloz rotación de los afilados dientes que revestían a la espada de hierro, Ryos observo como el choque entre su arma y el musculoso pecho de Ikari lanzaba chispas por los aires, como si su cierra estuviera chocando contra un muro de un hierro aún más duro.

-¡¿Esta ileso?!...¡No! ¡Espera un momento…!-

Antes de que el mago de hierro pudiera terminar sus pensamientos mientras todavía trataba de calvar su cierra en el musculoso y duro pecho de su enemigo, Ikari fijo su mirada en él y de inmediato levanto su colosal brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza para luego comenzar a descenderlo con enorme velocidad en su dirección.

-¡Maldita molestia!- Grito Ikari lleno de ira.

Nuevamente el ataque del furioso Ikari fue interrumpido cuando su brazo derecho termino siendo sujetado con gran firmeza por otro par de musculosos brazos. Esos musculosos brazos le pertenecían a un enorme ser mono de pelaje negro y con una apariencia femenina que iba vestido con telas marrones en su pecho y entrepierna y que además poseía un largo cabello de color café en su cabeza.

-¡¿No te lo acaban de decir, imbécil?!- Dijo Sonia transformada con su Take Over.

-¡Recuerda que tienes más de un enemigo!-

El que había liberado ese grito desde lo profundo de su garganta no fue nadie más que el robusto y musculoso felino-humanoide de pelaje negro que se encontraba espaldas de Ikari y que dirigía su colosal Music Sword hacia ella. Pero al momento del impacto con la musculosa espalda del miembro de Unique Oracion, Pantherlily sentía resonar su cuerpo como si hubiera terminado golpeando una dura pared de hierro reforzado.

-¡Que maldita dureza!- Pensó Lily sorprendido.

Pero mientras los tres miembros de Fairy Tail mantenían rodeado al monstruoso miembro de Unique Oracion, la maga que trabajaba para el consejo mágico se encontraba a varios metros en el aire por encima de él. Mientras estaba en esa posición en el aire, Sophia apretó sus dos puños y los revistió por una gran cantidad del venenoso humo rojizo que salía del interior de su cuerpo.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Yokugeki!-**

Dirigiendo sus manos hacia sus enemigo, Sophia lanzo dos ondulantes y extensas ráfagas de humo rojizo veneno que descendía con una gran velocidad hacia Ikari. Pero de repente, el musculoso hombre de cabellos naranjas impacto tres fuertes golpes en los tres magos de Fairy Tail que lo rodeaban y provoco que los tres se alejaran de él. Estando ya despejado, Ikari clavo su gran mano derecha en el suelo a sus pies y saco de él, un gran escombro con forma de pared y lo utilizo como escudo en contra de la ráfaga de veneno lanzada por Sophia.

-¿Volvió a protegerse? Lo sabía. Mi veneno si es efectivo contra él y por eso se defiende. Pero si ese es el caso, cambiare al combate directo- Pensó Sophia con gran decisión.

Después de haber lanzado su ataque de alas hacia Ikari, Sophia, la cual estaba suspendida en el aire, comenzó a descender con gran velocidad hacia el mismo objetivo de siempre. Dirigiéndose hacia el musculoso Ikari el cual no podía ver a Sophia debido al gran pedazo de concreto que tenía sobre su cabeza, la joven de cabellos morados rojizos apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo y lo revistió con su clásica sustancia venenosa.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Tekk…!-**

Pero antes de que Sophia pudiera terminar de nombrar su hechizo con éxito, la gran roca que Ikari usaba como escudo fue totalmente por el mismo puño de este, el cual termino impactando con gran fuerza en el torso de la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, la cual muy adolorida escupió varias gotas de sangre. Debido al poderoso golpe que el miembro de Unique Oracion impacto contra ella, Sophia salió volando varios metros hacia atrás.

Sin poder detener su avanzar, la herida hija de Erik y Kinana estaba a punto de estrellarse violentamente contra uno de los tantos edificios apenas estables que cubrían esa zona. Pero por suerte, los tres magos de Fairy Tail se apresuraron y se colocaron a espaldas de Sophia para atrapar su cuerpo y lograr detener su avanzar tras pisar con gran firmeza el suelo a sus pies.

-Gracias…todos…- Dijo Sophia con dificultad mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-¿Cómo estas, Sophia? ¿Te hizo mucho daño?- Preguntaba Sonia con preocupación.

-No tanto para que deje de pelear…pero si mucho. Varios de mis huesos están rotos con tan solo un golpe…es un maldito monstruo- Respondió la pelimorada rojiza.

-Y que lo digas. Pensar que estamos luchando los tres y no hemos sido capaces de causarle ni una sola herida- Dijo Pantherlily con disgusto.

-No hables tan pronto, Lily. Observen mejor el pecho de ese bastardo- Dijo de repente el pelinegro con piercings.

-¿Su pecho?- Repitió Sonia con confusión.

Siguiendo las órdenes del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación; Sonia, Sophia y Lily fijaron sus miradas en el musculoso pecho del miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba a algunos metros de su posición, pero al hacerlo simplemente no pudieron ver nada. Pero observando con mucho más cuidado, las dos jóvenes magas y el Exceed pudieron fijarse que en el centro del musculoso pecho de Ikari había un corte de diminuto tamaño.

-¿Un corte? Acaso… ¿Lo causaste con tu ataque anterior, Ryos?- Preguntaba Lily al ver el corte.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tus golpes antes parecían que también le hacían daño, ¿Verdad?- Comento la joven de cabello café ahí presente.

-Si. Mi hierro parece ser la única cosa que logra atravesar esa dura piel suya, aunque cuesta bastante y no le hago mucho daño- Respondió el mago de hierro con disgusto.

-E-Eso no es del todo cierto-Hablo Sophia- Mi veneno…puede que también sea efectivo contra él. Por esa razón se defiende de mis ataques. Si tan solo pudiera golpearlo con una cantidad significativa de veneno, podría afectar mucho su cuerpo. Pero debido a sus altos instintos, mis ataques a larga distancia son bloqueados y no tengo la suficiente habilidad para atacarlo de cerca-

-Con que mi hierro y el veneno de Sophia son las únicas cosas que podemos usar contra este tipo…Espera un momento…- Pensaba Ryos en silencio.

-Entonces, si ese es el caso, Sonia y yo haremos todo lo posible para distraer y detener a este tipo. Cuando lo logremos, Ryos y Sophia ataquen con sus artes secretas. Tal vez así podamos vencerlo- Dijo Pantherlily seriamente.

-Dudo mucho que puedan detener a ese maldito musculoso el suficiente tiempo para que podamos atacarlo- Comento Ryos dudoso.

-¿Y acaso tú tienes un mejor plan, señor tornillos en la cara?- Preguntaba Sonia con sarcasmo.

-Lo tengo…y es uno mucho más genial- Contesto Ryos mostrando una gran sonrisa para luego liberar una peculiar risa.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En otra de las tantas zonas de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, se encontraban una herida Alicia y un tanto lastimado como ciego Marcus, los cuales habían terminado encontrándose de repente con la miembro de Unique Oracion, Mushi, la cual al pensar que ellos habían matado a sus dos compañeros, Kenshin y Usoka, comenzó una batalla con ambos para darles una muerte muy dolorosa.

Actualmente, la hija de Erza y Jellal, a pesar de estar llena de varias heridas cortantes, sostenía una afilada espada tipo samurái entre sus manos y la usaba para lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes al aire en frente suyo con gran gracia y fuerza. Pero en realidad, Alicia cortaba a los diminutos y múltiples insectos que estaban a su alrededor y que surgían de los diminutos agujeros en el brazos de Mushi, la cual estaba a algunos metros de distancia de sus oponentes.

-¡No tienen fin!- Comento Alicia molesta mientras seguía cortando los insectos.

-Debo admitir que eres buena con la espada. A pesar del tamaño de mis insectos y de tus heridas, eres capaz de cortarlos a la perfección. Pero no creas que eso te basta para ganarme- Dijo Mushi mostrando una sonrisa.

Después de que la joven de cabellos turquesa dijera esas palabras, de un par de callejones que estaban en ambos lados de la calle en donde estaban los jóvenes magos, surgieron de repente un par de grandes nubes hechas totalmente de insectos que se dirigían hacia los dos magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Marcus, delante de ti!- Exclamo la peliescarlata con un mechón azul de repente.

-¡Entendido!- Respondió el cegado joven albino.

A pesar de estar con falta de vista, el joven de cortos cabellos blancos sabía la posición exacta de su compañera y sabiendo eso, él pudo pegar su espalda a la suya y apuntar su parte delante justamente en la dirección en que venía el colosal grupo de insectos. Mirando en su dirección, Marcus apunto sus manos hacia ellos y en ellas comenzó a producir una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica.

 **-¡Rairyu no Hotengeki!-**

El cegado mago matadragones lanzo de sus manos una colosal lanza que estaba formada totalmente por poderosos rayos. Esa lanza impacto fuertemente contra las nubes de insectos, y los electrocuto ferozmente hasta que cada uno de ellos quedo totalmente rostizados. Sin preocuparse de los insectos a su espalda, Alicia continúo cortando ferozmente a los insectos que seguían saliendo de los brazos de Mushi, la cual lucia molesta.

-Malditos…A pesar de no poder ver, ese "mata-insectos" que tienes allá atrás, es muy útil para ti, ¿Verdad? Pero no crean que en su estado podrán durar mucho contra la gran Mushi-sama. Muy pronto se quedaran sin energías, y mis insectos se encargaran de comer sus cuerpos lentamente para que puedan sentir el dolor de una manera muy placentera- Comento la peliturquesa con la furia notándose en su mirada.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Alicia harta de tanta palabrería.

Sosteniendo su espada con su mano derecha, Alicia dejo de atacar con ella y apunta la palma de su mano izquierda con dirección a la miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba a algunos metros en frente de ella.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

Usando la magia que heredó de su padre, Alicia disparo un brillante y ardiente rayo de luz dorada de la palma de su mano izquierda y ese rayo fácilmente calcino a los insectos que estaban a su alrededor y siguió un recto camino hacia Mushi. Pero la miembro de Unique Oracion salió totalmente ilesa de ese ataque al hacer que una gran cantidad de insectos se posicionaran en frente de ella y sirvieran como un escudo.

Pero al momento en que el muro de insectos recibió el golpe del brillante rayo de luz dorada, este en vez de destruir a los insectos, término siendo absorbido por ellos provocando que estos comenzaran a brillar y dejando a la joven de cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul muy impresionada y confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Absorbieron mi ataque?- Reacciono Alicia con sorpresa.

-Si. Estos insectos que use para protegerme tienen la capacidad de absorber cualquier clase de luz, incluida la de las estrellas. Pero esa es la parte aburrida. Lo emocionante es lo que hacen con ella después…- Decía Mushi con una sonrisa.

Cuando la joven de cabellos turquesa termino su hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro, todos los insectos que brillaban se formaron en formaron en frente de ellas y conjuntamente formaron una esfera de esa misma brillante luz dorada.

 **-¡Mushi Hikari!-**

La esfera formada por brillantes insectos termino disparando un colosal rayo de luz dorada que iba dirigido a nadie más que a los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban a algunos metros frente a su usuaria. Sin tener tiempo para sorprenderse, Alicia se apresuró a tomar al cegado Marcus por su rasgada camisa y quitarse ambos del camino del colosal rayo de energía dorada, el cual termino golpeando fuertemente uno de los edificios de la zona y le causó un gran agujero.

Estando tirados en el suelo por unos momentos al esquivar el ataque de su enemiga, Alicia se percató con gran sorpresa que tanto ella como el cegado joven albino a su lado ahora estaban rodeados por una incontable cantidad de insectos que caminaban por el suelo y los atraparon en un círculo.

-¡Estamos rodeados!- Dijo Alicia tomando su espada.

-¡Sujétate de mí, Alicia!- Dijo Marcus de repente.

Sin tener tiempo para hacer preguntas, Alicia se sujetó de su cegado compañero de cabellos albinos abrazándolo y este la sujeto a ella colocando su brazo por alrededor de su cintura. Estando en condiciones un poco mejores que su querida compañera, el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación logro dar un gran salto que los dejo suspendido por encima de la gran cantidad de insectos que estaban en el suelo.

-¡¿Estamos debajo de los insectos, Alicia?! ¡Voy a disparar mi rugido para calcinarlos!- Pregunto Marcus estando en el aire.

-¡Si! ¡Puedes atacar…!-

Antes de poder continuar su respuesta, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se quedó sorprendida al ver como por encima de ella y de Marcus, en medio del aire, ya se encontraban una enorme cantidad de insectos, los cuales se juntaron y tomaron la forma de una colosal mano. Esa mano formada por insectos golpeo fuertemente a los dos magos de Fairy Tail y provoco que ambos se estrellaran con gran fuerza en el suelo. Debido a sus heridas de sus respectivas batallas anteriores, tanto Marcus como Alicia estaban muy adoloridos.

-M-Maldición, si tan solo pudiera ver…hubiera esquivado eso…- Decía Marcus con dolor.

-No es hora de culparse a uno mismo, Marcus. N-Nosotros todavía po…-

Una vez más, la maga de Fairy Tail no pudo terminar su hablar pero esta vez por algo muy diferente. Alicia de repente pudo sentir como su cuerpo no quería moverse y lo pasaba con el joven albino que estaba a su lado en el suelo. Eso posiblemente era porque ninguno de los dos magos de Fairy Tail se percató que sus respectivas piernas derechas habían sido víctimas de la picadura de unos diminutos y voladores insectos negros que eran controlados por Mushi, la cual comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Es que no le gusto la picadura de mi insecto de parálisis extrema?- Decía Mushi en tono sarcástico mientras se acercaba a los magos de Fairy Tail tumbados en el suelo.

-Maldita…así que esto es tu cul…-

Ahora el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación quien no pudo terminar su frase, pero eso se debió a que él pudo sentir como su cuello fue víctima de un leve dolor punzante, como la picadura de un insecto y eso fue justamente lo que paso. Otro de los tantos insectos que salían del cuerpo de Mushi, había picado a Marcus justamente en un lado de su cuello.

-¡Maldita, ¿Qué le estás haciendo?!- Preguntaba una paralizada Alicia con gran ira.

-No alces tanto la voz, humana. Le estoy haciendo un pequeño favor a tu amigo- Contesto Mushi con gran tranquilidad.

-¿Favor?- Repitió Alicia con confusión.

Mientras las dos mujeres ahí presentes hablaban, el único hombre ahí presente pudo sentir algo extraño que sucedía. Con su vista cegada, todo lo que veía Marcus era un incambiable color blanco y vacío pero ese paisaje comenzó a cambiar por uno colorido y con formas. En otras palabras, Marcus había recuperado su vista y así pudo ver la destruida calle en donde estaba, a Alicia tirada en el suelo a su lado y a su enemigo de pie a su lado tambien.

-¡¿Qué?!...Yo…Puedo ver otra vez…- Reacciono Marcus con gran sorpresa.

-Eso es, puedes agradecérmelo, humano creado por dios. Te devolví la vista para que no te pierdas ni un solo segundo de como torturo a tu amiga hasta el punto que quiera morir- Dijo Mushi con una sádica sonrisa.

-¡Desgraciada, si te atreves a toca…!-

De repente, Mushi piso con gran fuerza el brazo derecho del paralizado joven albino, provocando que este dejara de hablar, pero por la pisada. Marcus dejo de hablar al sentir un dolor incalculable que provoco que la pisada de su enemiga. El dolor era tan grande que Marcus sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el brazo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!...Que rayos…este dolor…- Decía Marcus con dificultad.

-¿Lo sentiste?-Hablo Mushi-El insecto que te pico no fue un insecto para curar la ceguera, sino un insecto amplificador. Ese insecto amplifico tu vista hasta el punto que pudiera ver nuevamente, pero también amplifico tus demás sentidos como el dolor de tus heridas. Ahora mismo un simple pisotón debe sentirse como si te arrancaran el brazo, ¿Verdad?-

-Insectos que explotan, que absorben luz, que son tan duros como rocas y que amplifican asi los sentidos. ¿Qué clase de magia usas tú?- Preguntaba Alicia mientras trataba de moverse sin mucho éxito.

-¿Mi magia? Bueno, ya que van a morir creo que puedo decírselas-Hablo Mushi- Mi magia se llama "Crianza". Esta magia me permite transformar mi cuerpo en un nido viviente que atrae a los insectos y los permite vivir en mi interior. Cuando ya están dentro de mí, to puedo usar mi poder mágico para hacer que esos simples insectos me obedezcan, se multipliquen y evolucionen a nuevas especies con poderes totalmente increíbles como los que acaban de ver. ¿A que es una magia hermosa?-

-Dirás aterradora…- Respondió Alicia ante la explicación de su enemiga.

-Bueno, los humanos creados por dios confunden lo hermoso y lo que da miedo muy seguido. Por ese comentario…tú serás la primera que destruiré- Dijo Mushi con tranquilidad.

-¡No te atrevas a toca…!-

La joven de cabellas turquesa fácilmente callo al joven albino pisando fuertemente su cabeza y mientras lo hacía, ella levanto uno de los dedos de su mano derecha. En ese dedo se formó un pequeño agujero y de ese agujero salió un insecto volador con forma de abeja, pelaje y piel totalmente negros y unos grandes ojos rojos sangre.

-Conoce al insecto come-carne, humana- Comento Mushi con una sonrisa.

-¿Come-carne?- Repitió la peliescarlata con un mechón azul con confusión.

-Así es-Hablo Mushi- Este insecto puede atravesar la piel como si fuera piel para entrar en el cuerpo de su objetivo. Estando ya dentro, este insecto devora cada órgano para luego seguir con los músculos y eventualmente con la piel. En otras palabras, te convertirá en puros huesos. Generalmente, este insecto comería la carne en un dos por tres, pero yo me encargare que te coma lentamente para que puedas sentir el dolor. Ese será un castigo apropiado para lo que le hicieron a Kenshin y a Usoka-

-¿Kenshin?- Dijo Alicia confusa.

-¿Usoka? ¿Te refieres a tus compañeros que derrotamos? ¿Haces todo esto para vengar su derrota? Me sorprendes. No pareces el tipo de personaje que hace eso- Comento Marcus seriamente.

-¿Derrota? Que linda manera de llamarlo. Pero, ¿No habrás querido decir, "Matamos", maldito humano?- Respondió Mushi con gran desprecio plasmado en su mirada.

Ante las palabras que había dicho la controladora de peligrosos insectos, los paralizados y heridos Marcus y Alicia no pudieron evitar abrir sus respectivos ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¿Matar? ¡Oye, ¿A te refieres con eso?!- Pregunto Marcus con gran interés e ira.

-Quiere decir lo que quiere decir, humano. Por matar a Kenshin y a Usoka…lo voy a hacer sentir el peor de los infiernos- Dijo Mushi con gran seriedad.

-¡Oye, te equivocas! ¡Es cierto que derrotamos a tus compañeros, pero no los matamos! ¡Ellos están vivos!- Decía la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul.

-¿Tratando de ocultar tu pecado con mentiras?-Hablaba la peliturquesa-Es inútil. Mi compañero me dijo que Kenshin y Usoka murieron al luchar con los intrusos y a juzgar por sus heridas, no hay duda que fueron ustedes quienes los mataron. Así que no hay modo de que me engañen. Aunque debo decir que eso es clásico de un humano creado por dios. Es por esa clase de cosas que la humanidad debe ser borrada de la tierra con el poder de Hea. Aunque a ustedes los voy a borrar yo. Pero ya hablamos demasiado…comencemos, ¿Ok?-

Dichas esas palabras, la miembro de Unique Oracion comenzó a acercar su mano derecha hacia la herida pierna de la paralizada maga de Fairy Tail con largos cabellos escarlatas, y junto con ella, al insecto come-carne que reposaba en la punta de su dedo. Pero antes de que su objetivo pudiera ser concluido, Mushi afilo su mirada con gran ferocidad al percatarse de algo que no esperaba.

 **-¡Ice Make: Arrow!-**

Al escuchar esa voz que resonó por toda la zona repentinamente, la miembro de Unique Oracion se alejó de los paralizados magos de Fairy Tail tirados en el suelo al dar un gran salto hacia atrás. Tras hacer eso, Mushi pudo observar como la zona del suelo que antes tocaban sus pies ahora se encontraban enterradas unas afiladas y numerosas flechas que estaban hechas totalmente de hielo.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Mushi colocara una furiosa mirada en su rostro. Lo que provoco eso fueron las personas que estaban firmemente de pie en frente de los heridos magos de Fairy Tail. Esas personas eran una unas bellas jóvenes de la misma edad y con diferentes colores de cabellos y marcas de gremio y un par de Exceeds vestidos con un chaleco azul y un traje de rana rosado respectivamente.

-¡Raine no permitirá que toques a sus compañeros!- Exclamo la maga de hielo con gran ferocidad en su mirada.

-¡Ustedes…!- Dijo Alicia con felicidad al ver a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Lamia Scale.

-Parece que llegamos en el momento justo, ¿Verdad, primito?- Comento Lisa con una sonrisa.

-Y que lo digas…aunque unos minutos atrás también hubiera estado bien- Respondió el herido Marcus entre leves risas.

-Que horrible. Están todos llenos de heridas- Dijo una preocupada Sorano al ver a sus amigos.

-Lisa, Sorano, Lector y Frosch; como ustedes también están algo heridos, cuiden a Alicia y a Marcus. Raine y yo nos encargaremos de esa mujer- Dijo una seria Ur.

-Entendido- Contesto por todo el Exceed rojo de Sabertooth.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyo el gato verde del mismo gremio.

-Tch…Aparecieron más molestias- Dijo Mushi con gran disgusto.

… _En otro lugar…_

En la dañada planta alta y exterior del gran castillo dorado que se encontraba posicionado en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba el cansado e herido pero aun así serio y tranquilo líder de Unique Oracion, Calm el cual era ayudado a mantenerse de pie por su segunda al mando, Hana. Al mismo tiempo, acaban de llegar el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale, Leo y el mago que trabajaba para el consejo mágico, Macbeth.

En el momento en que llegaron a la planta alta del castillo, Leo y Macbeth se sorprendieron por la gran destrucción que esta poseía pero se sorprendieron aún más por los dos miembros de Unique Oracion que estaban ahí parados y a algunos metros de distancia de ellos. Tanto Leo como Hana iban de inmediato a comenzar un ataque con sus respectivas magias, pero cuando Calm y Macbeth se observaron uno al otro, hicieron una gran revelación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Macbeth-san?- Pregunto Leo con confusión.

-E-Ese hombre…- Respondió Macbeth con algo de tartamudez.

-¿Ocurre algo, Calm-sama?- Pregunto Hana ante la reacción que tenía su señor.

-Ese hombre…- Hablo Calm con seriedad.

-…Es mi hermano- Respondieron los dos seres criados por Brain al unísono.

Ante la simple palabra que dijeron Macbeth y Calm, el mago de hielo que estaba al lado del mago ilusionista sin duda abrió sus ojos con enorme sorpresa y lo mismo paso con la controladora de plantas que ayudaba a caminar al mago oscuro que era su amado líder.

-¿Q-Que es lo que acaba de decir, Macbeth-san? Ese sujeto de ahí… ¿Es su hermano?- Decía Leo sin poder creérselo.

-¿Es…es eso realmente cierto, Calm-sama? Ese intruso… ¿De verdad es su hermano?- Pregunto Hana en el mismo estado.

-¿Calm-sama?-Pensaba Leo- ¿Ese sujeto al que llamo Macbeth-san "hermano" es el Calm del que nos habló el cabeza de flama? Parece todo hecho trizas. Pero a juzgar por sus heridas y por el estado de este lugar, debió de estar luchando contra Tsuna. Pero, ¿Dónde está el? No lo veo por ninguna parte. ¿Habrá tenido algo que ver con esa esfera negro que voló por los cielos? ¿Estará bien?... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y yo que hago preocupándome por ese idiota?! ¡Él es el que tiene el corazón de Raine-san, recuérdalo!... ¡Maldición, no es momento de estar pensando estas cosas! ¡Estoy frente al enemigo!...pero, ¿De verdad el líder del enemigo es el hermano de nuestro líder?-

-¿Calm? ¿Tú…eres Calm? ¿El líder de los criminales que quieren usar a Hea para acabar con la humanidad?- Preguntaba Macbeth al hombre que llamo hermano.

-Parece que el peculiar humano con cabello rosa te informo bien. Sí, soy Calm. Portando este nombre, yo salvare a la tierra de la asquerosa plaga de la humanidad- Contesto el serio hombre de cabellos plateados.

-N-No puede ser…Tu… ¡Tu deberías estar muerto!- Exclamo Macbeth de repente.

Con las palabras que había dicho el hombre de largos cabellos blancos y negros, la gran sorpresa que ya poseían el mago de hielo peliblanco y la maga de plantas pelipurpura aumento aún más.

-¿Muerto? Ya veo. Conque esa fue la mentira que Brain te conto para ocultar lo que hizo realmente conmigo. Bueno, era de esperar del hombre que se hacía llamar nuestro padre- Comento Calm con serenidad.

-Al principio obviamente no le creí…pero pasaron demasiado años…y solamente acepte que de verdad estabas muerto. Pero estas vivo…pero…a pesar de todos estos años…luces demasiado joven…Apenas pareces superar los veinte- Dijo Macbeth recuperando su seriedad.

-Si, en eso tiene razón. Esta apariencia es otro regalo del hombre que se hacía llamar nuestro padre. Ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de desgracias en mi vida son por el…pero dedo agradecerle porque si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí presente para poder salvar al mundo con Hea- Contesto el serio Calm.

-¿Por Brain? ¿Acaso…él todavía está vivo?- Preguntaba Macbeth con leve sorpresa.

-Estaba vivo. Cuando me despertó de mi largo sueño, lo elimine de este mundo. Aunque dudo que alguien lo vaya a extrañar- Dijo el líder de Unique Oracion con seriedad.

-¿"Cuando me despertó"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso durante todos estos años?- Preguntaba Macbeth con un intenso interés.

-No te preocupes, te lo contare todo, mi hermano menor. Pero como es una larga historia, será mejor que hablemos dentro. Hana…- Hablo Calm de repente.

-¿Si, Calm-sama?- Pregunto la joven que ayudaba al líder de Unique Oracion a mantenerse de pie.

-Captura a mi hermano y llévalo a dentro junto con nosotros- Ordeno el serio hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Entendido. ¿Y qué hago con el otro intruso?- Pregunto la maga de plantas.

-Elimínalo- Dio Calm como seria respuesta.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor- Respondió Hana con gran seriedad en su roja mirada.

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

Con tan solo haber transcurrido unos segundos en la zona de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvirts que estaba muy cercanamente al colosal cráter de donde el Rey Celestial había surgido y donde se llevaba a cabo una batalla de tres contra uno, Ryos les había contado su plan a Sonia, Sophia y Pantherlily mientras un grande, colosal, furioso y musculoso Ikari se les quedaba mirando con su blanca mirada a unos metros de distancia.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio, Ryos?! ¡¿De verdad quieres a hacer eso?!- Preguntaba Sophia con gran impresión.

-Sophia tiene razón, Ryos. Hasta yo pienso que ese plan es un poco arriesgado- Comento Sonia preocupada.

-No se preocupen. Funcionara. Después de todo, no pienso perder ni contra Tsuna ni contra Marcus- Contesto el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

-Es un plan muy alocado, pero era de esperar del hijo de Gajeel. Yo confió en ti, Ryos. Así que te apoyare- Dijo Pantherlily mostrando una sonrisa de confianza.

-Bueno, si no hay de otra, hagámoslo. Vas vale que nos muestres que tan hombre eres, Ryos- Comento Sonia también determina.

-¡Espera, ¿De verdad están pensando en realizar este plan que fácilmente podría llamarse locura?!- Decía Sophia con gran duda.

Pero de repente, la conversación de los magos fue interrumpida al momento en que ellos pudieron sentir leves pero notables temblores en el suelo que abarcaba la zona en donde se encontraban. Cuando todos ellos fijaron su mirada hacia adelante, se percataron que los temblores eran causados por las firmes pisadas de los grandes pies de un musculoso y furioso Ikari, el cual corría hacia su dirección con gran velocidad.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo planean estar ignorándome, basuras?! ¡Me ponen furioso! ¡Los matare primero para luego ir a matar a la maldita mocosa y al gato!- Exclamo Ikari mientras corría.

-¡Aquí viene!- Dijo Lily poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Se nos acabó el tiempo para planear! ¡Tendremos que realizar el plan de Ryos si queremos derrotar a este sujeto!- Dijo Sonia poniéndose también en guardia.

-Maldición…- Murmuro Sophia con disgusto.

-¡Bien, vamos!- Dijo Ryos con gran ánimo.

Después de que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación dijera esas palabras, Sophia y él se apartaron con gran velocidad del camino en que corría el musculoso y grande miembro de Unique Oracion, pero Sonia y Pantherlily hicieron lo contraria a eso. En vez de apartarse del camino, Sonia y Pantherlily comenzaron a correr con gran velocidad hacia el furioso Ikari, el cual también se dirigía hacia ellos.

Mientras los dos miembros de Fairy Tail se dirigían con enorme velocidad al musculoso hombre de cabello naranja que también corría hacia ellos; el alto, robusto y musculoso Exceed de color negro con semejanza a una pantera uso su poder mágico para aumentar el tamaño de la pequeña espada roja que tenía entre sus manos-patas, mientras que el cuerpo de la varonil chica de cabellos cafés que estaba a su lado comenzó a brillar intensamente y a cambiar de forma.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Black Gorila!-**

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Pantherlily con gran ferocidad.

Sonia termino transformándose en una gran mujer mitad gorila con un oscuro pelaje y gran musculatura vestida con pequeñas telas marrones, y con su cuerpo adquiriendo esa forma, la varonil jovencita dirigió un feroz y fuerte puñetazo contra su enemigo que estaba a algunos metros. Mientras que el Exceed a su lado dirigía contra él un fuerte golpe de la gran espada que tenía entre sus manos. Pero el miembro de Unique Oracion no tuvo problemas para responder ante esos ataques.

Usando su gran mano derecha, Ikari detuvo y sostuvo firme y fácilmente la gran espada que Pantherlily dirigía hacia él, y sin recibir ningún daño. Mientras que con su gran mano izquierda, el musculoso hombre de cabellos naranjas detuvo y sostuvo con gran firmeza el musculoso y grande puño de la mujer gorila de pelaje negro y cabellos cafés. Sosteniendo con gran firmeza los detenidos ataques de los dos magos de Fairy Tail, Ikari los mantenía en frente de ellos.

-¡Los voy a aplastar…!-

Repentinamente, el furioso Ikari abrió sus blanquecinos ojos con leve sorpresa y ante eso, de inmediato volteo su cabeza y mirada hacia detrás el solamente para poder observar como a unos metros de su posición se encontraba un serio joven de largos cabellos negros y decoraciones metálicas en su rostro que obviamente era su enemigo. Al observar, Ikari sostuvo con gran firmeza la espada de Pantherlily y el brazo de gorila de Sonia, y dando un gran grito de furia, se dio la vuelta con gran velocidad.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Ikari furioso.

Tras darse la vuelta, el miembro de Unique Oracion lleno de enojo no tardo ni dudo un segundo en lanzar con enorme poder y velocidad a los dos miembros de Fairy Tail que sostenía entre sus grandes manos en dirección al Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación que ahora estaba en frente su mirada. Pero reaccionando rápidamente, Ryos logro agacharse y esquivar el lanzamiento de sus compañeros, los cuales pasaron por encima de su cabeza.

Después de esquivar los cuerpos lanzados de Sonia y Lily, los cuales terminaron cayendo bruscamente al suelo, el joven de largos cabellos negros se levantó y de nuevo, dio un gran salto con dirección al musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba en frente suyo. Mientras descendía hacia él, Ryos volvió a transformar su brazo derecho en un duro barrote de hierro.

-¡¿Otra vez con los barrotes de hierro?! ¡¿Es que no sabes un truco mejor?!- Exclamo Ikari con gran ira.

-¡¿Qué te parece este?!- Respondió Ryos con la misma ferocidad.

Luego de dar esa respuesta, Ryos, en vez de dirigir su bastón de hierro al musculoso enemigo que tenía en frente, lo impacto contra el suelo debajo de él y se aseguró de enterrarlo. Al momento del siguiente segundo, una gran cantidad de barrotes de hierro de gran largo, tamaño y dureza surgieron del suelo por debajo de los grandes pies de Ikari para formarse de una forma que atraparan sus piernas, brazos y torso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su objetivo era inmovilizarme?!- Reacciono Ikari cambiando su enojo por sorpresa por tan solo unos segundos.

Estando paralizado por una gran cantidad de barrotes de hierro, el miembro de Unique Oracion con sus afilados sentidos, que una vez, uno de sus enemigos se encontraba a unos metros de su ancha espalda. Esa persona no era nadie que una seria Sophia, la cual estaba rodeada por una gran cantidad de su rojizo humo venenoso y al mismo tiempo recolectando en su boca junto con una gran cantidad de aire.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Dai Hoko!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo al mismo tiempo, la joven de cabellos morados rojizos lanzo desde el interior de su boca una enorme nube de humo venenoso color rojo toxico, la cual era mucho más grande que la última nube que ella había lanzado de su boca durante la batalla y que avanzaba con gran velocidad hacia el paralizado miembro de Unique Oracion.

Pero de repente, Ikari apretó con gran fuerza sus afilados dientes y aumento el poder que poseían cada uno de los músculos que conformaba su cuerpo, y haciendo eso, no tuvo ningún problema para romper en miles de pedazos a los barrotes que lo aprisionaban. Después, con gran velocidad, Ikari uso su gran mano derecha y sostuvo al Dragon Slayer de Hierro que tenía en frente por alrededor de su cuello con una enorme firmeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Ryos con sorpresa.

-¡Ustedes me estas subestimando demasiado, malditos mocosos! ¡Y eso me enoja a un más!- Exclamo Ikari con gran ira poseyéndolo.

Después de decirle esas exactas palabras al joven de cabellos negros que el estrangulaba con gran fuerza con su colosal mano derecha, el musculoso y furioso miembro de Unique Oracion que poseía unos anaranjados cabellos, se dio la vuelta con gran velocidad y lanzo a ese mismo joven en dirección a la gran nube de veneno que la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación había disparado de su boca hacia él.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Ryos…!- Reacciono Sophia con gran sorpresa y preocupación.

Sin nadie que detuviera su fuerte avanzar, un imparable Ryos termino chocando inevitable y dolorosamente contra la gran nube de veneno que su compañera había lanzado con intención de herir a su enemigo. Tras ser impacto por la enorme ráfaga de veneno, esta de inmediato desapareció mientras que Ryos, el cual estaba lleno de leves quemaduras, con sus ojos blancos y expulsando leves cantidad de humo venenoso por su boca y partes de su cuerpo; cayó al suelo en un estado de inconsciencia.

-¡Ryos!- Gritaron Sonia y Lily con preocupación al ver lo que paso.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que este plan no funcionaría!- Pensó Sophia con enorme frustración.

-¡Imbéciles, miren el resultado por resistirse a su inminente muerte! ¡Pero debieron prever que esto pasaría! ¡No importa cuanto lo intenten, ustedes jamás lograran causarme ni una sola herida con estúpidos ataques por la espalda!- Exclamo el furioso pero confiado Ikari.

-¡Entonces, ¿Qué te parece uno por el frente?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Ikari con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz masculina.

Al siguiente segundo, repentina e increíblemente, el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba de pie con una gran ira y confianza poseyéndolo termino recibiendo en el centro de su rostro un fuerte y acido impacto. Ese repentino impacto provoco que el grande Ikari retrocediera hacia atrás algunos pasos y con un leve dolor invadiendo su rostro. Pero ese dolor no era el dolor de un golpe cualquiera. El hombre de cabellos naranjas podía sentir a la perfección como su rostro ardía leve pero dolorosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Me golpearon?!...¡Maldición, mi rostro quema! ¡¿Quién fue?!- Pensaba Ikari con una mayor ira que dolor.

Ignorando el dolor en su cara y fijando su blanca mirada hacia adelante, Ikari se quedó sorprendido al ver que el responsable por haber lastimado su rostro era el mismo joven de largos cabellos negros, afilados ojos marrones, un rostro decorados por piercing, vestido con una chaqueta negra sin mangas, un suéter verde, un pantalón blanco y botas marrones; y poseedor de la marca de Fairy Tail negra en su hombro izquierdo que antes estaba tendido inconscientemente en el suelo. Pero ese joven ahora poseía una apariencia muy diferente.

Aparte de que sus ojos poseyendo un estado blanco y más afilado, sus dientes tomando la leve forma de colmillos y su alargado cabello flotando levemente; con sus ropas poseyendo un estado un poco roto y rasgado, se podía apreciar que el cuerpo bien ejercitado de Ryos, una vez más, estaba totalmente revestido por unas duras y relucientes escamas de hierro, pero ese era el menor de sus cambios. Sin duda lo que más sorprendido a Ikari, fue como algunas partes del metálico cuerpo de su enemigo poseían un color rojizo toxico y la mayoría de ese mismo cuerpo expulsaba un humo de color morado rojizo, igual veneno que Sophia expulsaba de su cuerpo.

-Maldición…eso dolió más de lo esperaba. Pero que se va hacer. Hubiera sido bueno que el plan de "detener y atacar" de Sophia funcionara…pero al final, tuvimos que recurrir a mi plan- Dijo el cambiado Ryos con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-¡Ese mocoso! ¡¿Él fue quien me golpe?! ¡Pero por todo ese veneno que lo golpeo no debería ni poder moverse, pero, ¿Cómo?! ¡Además… ¿Qué hay con esa apariencia?! ¡Luce totalmente diferente!- Pensaba el musculoso Ikari con gran impresión.

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión en tu cara, Mr. Músculos? ¿Sorprendido o solamente adolorido por el golpe?- Comento Ryos en un tono burlón.

-Maldito, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Deberías estar medio muerto pero estas de pie con una extraña apariencia…- Pregunto Ikari poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te refieres a esto? ¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo, maldito! ¡Para derrotarte hace falta la dureza de mi hierra y el poder del veneno de Sophia, pero no bastaba solamente con combinarlos en un ataque! ¡Teníamos que volverlos uno!- Explico el pelinegro con gran ánimo.

-¿Volverlos uno? ¿Me estás diciendo que fusionaron el poder de ambos en tu cuerpo?- Preguntaba Ikari con una confusión que rivalizaba contra su ira.

-¡Sí!-Hablo Ryos sonriente- ¡Para derrotarte me tuve que volver un Dragon Slayer de Dos Atributos al igual que Marcus y Tsuna! ¡Así que conoce al Dragon de Hierro Venenoso! ¡Gee hee!-

… _Con un nuevo poder, Ryos planea el contraataque…_

 **Continuara…**


	58. Ira

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 19/58: ¡Ira!**

Después de la repentina aparición del Rey Celestial en la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, Tsuna uso su ayuda para llegar al castillo en el centro de la ciudad y de inmediato comenzar una batalla contra el líder de Unique Oracion, Calm, con el objetivo de recuperar el libro que era su compañera, Serena. Durante esa feroz batalla, tanto un furioso Tsuna como herido y cansado Calm terminaron siendo poseídos por unos misteriosos seres que habitaban dentro de ellos.

Pero al final, la batalla concluyo con Calm recuperando el control de su cuerpo luego de que Tsuna fuera lanzado por los aires para luego estrellarse con tal fuerza en el suelo que abrió un agujero sin fondo en la zona de la ciudad por el cual cayó. Pero segundos después de eso, Leo y Macbeth a la planta alta del castillo y tras encontrarse con Hana y Calm, y los respectivos líderes de ambos bandos, los cuales poseían una relación con el antiguo líder de Oracion Seis, revelaron que eran hermanos.

Al mismo tiempo, varios encuentros y batalla habían empezado en la extensa, destruida y subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits. Uno de esos encuentros era el de Alicia y Marcus contra una enojada Mushi. Y otro era el de Ryos, Sonia, Sophia y Pantherlily contra un Ikari lleno de furia y odio contra la inconsciente Lucia. Con Happy llevándose a Lucia lo más lejos de la zona, los demás miembros de Fairy Tail y la maga del consejo comenzaron una batalla contra Ikari.

Durante esa batalla, Ikari cambio su delgada y poca herida apariencia por la de un monstruoso ser humano de una colosal altura y gigantes músculos. Pero a pesar de la gran fuerza y resistencia que su oponente poseía, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación había ideado una estrategia para vencerlo.

… **Continuación…**

 **-¡Dokuryu no Dai Hoko!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo al mismo tiempo, la joven de cabellos morados rojizos lanzo desde el interior de su boca una enorme nube de humo venenoso color rojo toxico, la cual era mucho más grande que la última nube que ella había lanzado de su boca durante la batalla y que avanzaba con gran velocidad hacia el paralizado miembro de Unique Oracion.

Pero de repente, Ikari apretó con gran fuerza sus afilados dientes y aumento el poder que poseían cada uno de los músculos que conformaba su cuerpo, y haciendo eso, no tuvo ningún problema para romper en miles de pedazos a los barrotes que lo aprisionaban. Después, con gran velocidad, Ikari uso su gran mano derecha y sostuvo al Dragon Slayer de Hierro que tenía en frente por alrededor de su cuello con una enorme firmeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Ryos con sorpresa.

-¡Ustedes me estas subestimando demasiado, malditos mocosos! ¡Y eso me enoja a un más!- Exclamo Ikari con gran ira poseyéndolo.

Después de decirle esas exactas palabras al joven de cabellos negros que el estrangulaba con gran fuerza con su colosal mano derecha, el musculoso y furioso miembro de Unique Oracion que poseía unos anaranjados cabellos, se dio la vuelta con gran velocidad y lanzo a ese mismo joven en dirección a la gran nube de veneno que la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación había disparado de su boca hacia él.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Ryos…!- Reacciono Sophia con gran sorpresa y preocupación.

Sin nadie que detuviera su fuerte avanzar, un imparable Ryos termino chocando inevitable y dolorosamente contra la gran nube de veneno que su compañera había lanzado con intención de herir a su enemigo. Tras ser impacto por la enorme ráfaga de veneno, esta de inmediato desapareció mientras que Ryos, el cual estaba lleno de leves quemaduras, con sus ojos blancos y expulsando leves cantidad de humo venenoso por su boca y partes de su cuerpo; cayó al suelo en un estado de inconsciencia.

-¡Ryos!- Gritaron Sonia y Lily con preocupación al ver lo que paso.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que este plan no funcionaría!- Pensó Sophia con enorme frustración.

-¡Imbéciles, miren el resultado por resistirse a su inminente muerte! ¡Pero debieron prever que esto pasaría! ¡No importa cuanto lo intenten, ustedes jamás lograran causarme ni una sola herida con estúpidos ataques por la espalda!- Exclamo el furioso pero confiado Ikari.

-¡Entonces, ¿Qué te parece uno por el frente?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Ikari con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz masculina.

Al siguiente segundo, repentina e increíblemente, el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba de pie con una gran ira y confianza poseyéndolo termino recibiendo en el centro de su rostro un fuerte y acido impacto. Ese repentino impacto provoco que el grande Ikari retrocediera hacia atrás algunos pasos y con un leve dolor invadiendo su rostro. Pero ese dolor no era el dolor de un golpe cualquiera. El hombre de cabellos naranjas podía sentir a la perfección como su rostro ardía leve pero dolorosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Me golpearon?!...¡Maldición, mi rostro quema! ¡¿Quién fue?!- Pensaba Ikari con una mayor ira que dolor.

Ignorando el dolor en su cara y fijando su blanca mirada hacia adelante, Ikari se quedó sorprendido al ver que el responsable por haber lastimado su rostro era el mismo joven de largos cabellos negros, afilados ojos marrones, un rostro decorados por piercing, vestido con una chaqueta negra sin mangas, un suéter verde, un pantalón blanco y botas marrones; y poseedor de la marca de Fairy Tail negra en su hombro izquierdo que antes estaba tendido inconscientemente en el suelo. Pero ese joven ahora poseía una apariencia muy diferente.

Aparte de que sus ojos poseyendo un estado blanco y más afilado, sus dientes tomando la leve forma de colmillos y su alargado cabello flotando levemente; con sus ropas poseyendo un estado un poco roto y rasgado, se podía apreciar que el cuerpo bien ejercitado de Ryos, una vez más, estaba totalmente revestido por unas duras y relucientes escamas de hierro, pero ese era el menor de sus cambios. Sin duda lo que más sorprendido a Ikari, fue como algunas partes del metálico cuerpo de su enemigo poseían un color rojizo toxico y la mayoría de ese mismo cuerpo expulsaba un humo de color morado rojizo, igual veneno que Sophia expulsaba de su cuerpo.

-Maldición…eso dolió más de lo esperaba. Pero que se va hacer. Hubiera sido bueno que el plan de "detener y atacar" de Sophia funcionara…pero al final, tuvimos que recurrir a mi plan- Dijo el cambiado Ryos con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-¡Ese mocoso! ¡¿Él fue quien me golpe?! ¡Pero por todo ese veneno que lo golpeo no debería ni poder moverse, pero, ¿Cómo?! ¡Además… ¿Qué hay con esa apariencia?! ¡Luce totalmente diferente!- Pensaba el musculoso Ikari con gran impresión.

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión en tu cara, Mr. Músculos? ¿Sorprendido o solamente adolorido por el golpe?- Comento Ryos en un tono burlón.

-Maldito, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Deberías estar medio muerto pero estas de pie con una extraña apariencia…- Pregunto Ikari poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te refieres a esto? ¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo, maldito! ¡Para derrotarte hace falta la dureza de mi hierra y el poder del veneno de Sophia, pero no bastaba solamente con combinarlos en un ataque! ¡Teníamos que volverlos uno!- Explico el pelinegro con gran ánimo.

-¿Volverlos uno? ¿Me estás diciendo que fusionaron el poder de ambos en tu cuerpo?- Preguntaba Ikari con una confusión que rivalizaba contra su ira.

-¡Sí!-Hablo Ryos sonriente- ¡Para derrotarte me tuve que volver un Dragon Slayer de Dos Atributos al igual que Marcus y Tsuna! ¡Así que conoce al Dragón de Hierro Venenoso! ¡Gee hee!-

Con el metálico cuerpo de Ryos poseyendo algunas zonas rojizas y expulsando un humo venenoso del mismo color que se disipaba en el aire, Ikari no era el único impresionado al fijar su mirada en él. Los un poco heridos, Lily y Sonia al observar el nuevo poder y apariencia que poseía su compañero de Fairy Tail estaban impresionados pero al mismo tiempo alegres. Pero sin duda, la que poseía la mayor sorpresa en su rostro era la maga que trabajaba para el consejo.

-N-No puedo creerlo. El en realidad pudo absorber y adoptar el veneno a su cuerpo. Quien hubiera pensado que esta locura de plan funcionaria…- Pensaba Sophia mientras recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza.

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Minutos atrás…_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!- Reacciono Sophia con gran impresión.

-¡Oye, habla más bajo! ¡O el bastardo de los músculos nos escuchara!- Dijo Ryos sin quitar la mirada del hombre que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Eh…! ¿Cómo no quieres que reaccione así ante un plan tan estúpido en plena batalla? ¿De verdad crees que puedes transformarte en un Dragon Slayer de dos atributos al absorber mi veneno?- Preguntaba la pelimorada rojiza con gran duda.

-No lo creo, yo sé que podre. Si absorbo una gran cantidad de tu veneno, no solamente mi poder y fuerza aumentara si no que además podre debilitar a ese canalla en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Tú misma dijiste que los ataques a larga distancia eran inútiles, así que una batalla cercana en la única forma de envenenarlo. Pero como tú no tienes el poder para resistir sus ataques, yo lo hare- Explico un serio Ryos.

-Es un buen plan. Así podríamos derrotar a este bastardo lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué tiene de malo? - Comento Pantherlily de acuerdo.

-Todo. Los únicos inmunes a este veneno somos mi papa, mi mama y yo. Aunque seas un Dragon Slayer al igual que yo, es imposible que logres absorber el poder de mi veneno sin morir en el proceso. Antes de usar mi poder, tus órganos dejarían de funcionar al absorber el veneno- Explica la seria Sophia.

-¿Qué? Pero yo recuerdo como Wendy-san uso un Modo de Dragón del Cielo Venenoso o al algo así durante la batalla contra Acnologia. Ella podía usar los poderes de tu padre y no moría para nada- Dijo Sonia recordando.

-Wendy-san es la única excepción-Hablo Sophia- Como ella tenía poderes curativos, ella podía usar aplicar el poder del veneno en sus ataques de viento sin sufrir daños letales, pero aun así se dañaba así misma y recuerda lo cansada que quedo tras solamente usarlos por unos momentos. Entiendan, mis poderes no pueden combinarse con los de otros Dragon Slayer como la luz santa que Lisa le dio a Tsuna o las sombras de Sorano que Marcus absorbió-

-Y tú entiende que yo puedo hacerlo. Mis órganos son de hierro así que no se verán afectados por el veneno tan fácilmente. Además, me niego rotundamente a perder contra Tsuna o Marcus. Así que dame tu poder, Sophia- Dijo Ryos con una gran sonrisa de confianza.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡En serio! ¡Parece que la lógica no sirve de nada cuando se habla con magos de Fairy Tail! ¡Pero aunque sus órganos seas de hierro, no podrá evitar los efectos del veneno por siempre! ¡Apresúrate y derrota a ese tipo, Ryos!- Pensó Sophia con gran seriedad.

Sin tener escucharlos, Ryos sabía perfectamente que pensaban cada uno de sus compañeros y también el mismo. Asi que tras quitarse su chaqueta negra sin mangas para así tener menos peso, un sonriente joven de Fairy Tail de levantados cabellos negros largos, afilados ojos blancos y una venenosa y metálica piel comenzó a correr velozmente contra el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion que tenía en frente.

Pero en vez de quedarse quieto a esperar que Ryos viniera por él, el colosal Ikari levanto su gran brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza y apretó su puño con una gran fuerza, como si estuviera preparando un feroz golpe.

-¡Bueno, al fin de cuentas da igual que poder tenga cualquiera de ustedes! ¡No son rivales para mí, mocosos!- Exclamo un furioso Ikari.

Poseyendo una mayor velocidad que su enemigo a pesar de los grandes músculos que conformaban a su cuerpo, el furioso miembro de Unique Oracion impacto sin problemas un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo de hierro de Ryos y lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Pero pisando con gran firmeza el suelo a sus pies, el pelinegro no tuvo en problemas en detenerse. Mientras que después de impactar su ataque, Ikari comenzó a sentir como la zona de sus nudillos ardían levemente. Dirigiendo su blanquecina mirada hacia los nudillos de su puño derecho, Ikari se impresiono al observar como estos poseían unas leves quemaduras que seguían creciendo levemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas son…quemaduras por envenenamiento? ¿Paso cuando lo golpe?... ¡No me puede ser! ¡¿Acaso la piel de hierro de ese pequeño malnacido…también puede liberar veneno?! ¡Maldición, así no podre golpearlo directamente!- Pensaba Ikari mientras su enojo aumentaba.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Es que ahora te da miedo tocarme?!- Grito Ryos con confianza.

Después de gritar esas palabras de provocación, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de Veneno paso a transformar su fornico brazo derecho en un largo y duro bastón de hierro, el cual fue recubierto con una densa nube de humo venenoso color rojo toxico y que además se estiraba con gran velocidad hacia el miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba algunos metros de distancia en frente de él.

Pero luego de fijar su blanquecina mirada en el ataque que se estiraba hacia él, el gran hombre de anaranjada cabellos solamente tuvo que mover su cuerpo hacia un lado y logro esquivar el golpe directo del bastón de hierro, pero logro sentir en su fuerte abdomen el toxico rose del veneno que lo recubría. Ignorando ese leve dolor, Ikari enterró su mano derecha en el suelo a sus pies y saco una enorme roca que de inmediato fue arrojada hacia el mago de Fairy Tail que tenía en frente.

Ante eso, Ryos se apresuró a transformar su brazo derecho en su anterior apariencia y con gran velocidad, lo uso para impactar un fuerte golpe a la gran roca que su enemigo había lanzado hacia él, convirtiéndola en simples escombros. Pero después de convertir esa gran roca en simples escombres, Ryos abrió sus ojos blanquecinos con gran sorpresa tras observar que detrás de esa roca se encontraba el musculoso y furioso Ikari, el cual sujetaba en su mano izquierda otra gran roca.

-¡No me subestimes, mocoso!- Exclamo Ikari furioso.

Usando la enorme roca que sujetaba en su firme mano izquierda, Ikari golpeo fuertemente a Dragon Slayer de Hierro y Veneno para luego enterrarlo en el suelo debajo de esa misma roca. Pero luego de unos segundos, la roca que Ikari sujetaba y empujaba con gran fuerza fue también convertida en varios pedazos al parecer debido al fuerte golpe del metálico brazo izquierdo del joven de cabellos negros que se encontraba debajo de ella.

-¡Tú eres el que no debe subestimarme!- Respondió el determinado Ryos.

Después de dar esa respuesta, el joven mago de Fairy Tail comenzó a levantarse con gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo apretaba con gran fuerza su puño derecho recubierto con las duras escamas de hierro de dragón y también con una visible capa de humo venenoso de dragón.

 **-¡Dokutetsuryu no Go Ken!-**

Con increíble fuerza y velocidad, Ryos impacto un potente golpe en la zona abdominal de Ikari y aparte de causarle un gran daño y obligarlo a escupir una leve cantidad de sangre y también de hacerlo volar varios metros hacia atrás, le causo unas leves quemaduras crecientes en esa misma zona. Clavando los grandes dedos de sus pies en el suelo, Ikari no tuvo dificultad para detener su avanzar para después arrodillarse en el suelo con un leve dolor.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El poder de sus golpes no es nada del otro mundo, pero el veneno…ese maldito veneno…! ¡Maldición, mis movimientos comienzan a volverse torpes y veo confuso…!-

Pero antes de poder terminar sus iracundos pensamientos, el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion volvió a fijar su mirada de ojos blancos con venas rojas hacia adelante y observo con leve sorpresa que su enemigo ahora se encontraba de pie, pero más importante, se encontraba tomando una gran cantidad de aire y reuniéndolo en sus metálicas mejillas junto con una gran cantidad del veneno que salía de su propio cuerpo.

 **-¡Dokutetsuryu no Hoko!-**

Junto con esas palabras y el fuerte sonido del rugido de un dragón, Ryos disparo de su boca un enorme tornado de pedazos de hierro cortante que se encontraba combinado con un tornado de un humo venenoso. Ese poderoso ataque avanzaba con una enorme velocidad hacia el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion, el cual simplemente no tuvo tiempo para moverse debido al veneno que ya tenía infundido.

Sin poder esquivarlo, Ikari termino siendo cubierto completamente por un enorme tornado que combinaba filosos pedazos de hierro junto con una toxica nube de veneno. Durante varios segundos, Ryos continuo expulsando y aumento el poder de la ráfaga de hierro y veneno que salía de su rugir, provocando que cada uno de sus compañeros que estaban en esa zona pudieran sentir el gran poder que el poseía agitar sus cuerpos y cabellos.

Luego de al menos un minuto, Ryos dejo de disparar su rugido y cuanto este desapareció se pudo apreciar como en el suelo por el que había pasado, había una gran marca de destrucción, pero más importante, algunos metros delante del pelinegro mago de Fairy Tail, se encontraba el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion, Ikari. Todos los presentes pudieron ver que Ikari estaba arrodillado en el suelo y cubriendo su rostro y pecho con sus grandes brazos.

Y sin duda pudieron ver como la mayor parte del cuerpo de este estaba cubierto de quemaduras acidas que todavía liberaban humo. Pero en el momento del siguiente segundo, Ikari apunto una mirada hacia Ryos, y tese aprecio el gran odio que su enemigo poseía hacia él.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- Grito Ikari con enorme furia poseyéndolo.

-Maldición…es demasiado resistente…- Comentaba Ryos con cansancio.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Incluso tras recibir ese golpe directo, ¿Todavía sigue de pie?!- Reacciono Sonia con impresión.

-Pero se puede ver que el veneno le está haciendo efecto. Tal vez con unos golpes más ya pueda ser derrotado…- Comento Lily seriamente.

-Esto se ve mal. Ese tipo todavía parece poder dar pelea y dudo mucho que Ryos pueda seguir luchando por mucho tiempo usando ese poder- Pensaba Sophia con preocupación.

-¡Es todo o nada! ¡Acabare con esto con mi siguiente ataque!- Pensaba un determinado Ryos para luego gritar- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Liberando ese gran grito desde lo profundo de su garganta, Ryos apretó cada uno de sus músculos y reparo cada grieta que había en su piel de hierro al mismo tiempo que reforzó la misma. Tras hacer eso, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Venenoso de la Cuarta Generación comenzó una veloz carrera con dirección al furioso enemigo que tenía en frente y mientras avanzaba, su cuerpo se cubría cada vez más y más de una densa nube de humo venenoso de color rojizo toxico.

 **-¡Dokutetsuryu no Totsugeki!-**

A pesar de que su enemigo estaba totalmente vestido por una capa de veneno, al estar cegado por una incontrolable furia, Ikari comenzó a mover con gran fuerza y velocidad un pie delante de otro con la intención de arremeter contra su oponente. Sin detenerse, tanto Ryos como Ikari aumentaban la velocidad con la que corrían cada vez más y más e igual disminuía la distancia entre ambos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaban ambos combatientes con ira y determinación respectivamente.

Eventualmente, Ryos e Ikari chocaron fuertemente, liberando una gran onda de choque que pudo sentirse por toda la zona, pero tan solo con un ganador. El ganador de ese choque no fue nadie más que, el mago de Fairy Tail, Ryos, el cual aparte de haber rodeado a Ikari por completo con la nube de veneno que cubría su cuerpo, también había impactado un fuerte cabezazo en la zona de su abdomen quemado, obligando a este a escupir leves gotas de sangre.

Incluso a pesar de eso, la furia de Ikari aumentaba y con esa furia poseyéndolo, el ignoro el dolor que el veneno provocaba en él y levanto sus brazos, listo para impactar otro ataque. Pero antes de que eso pasara, Ryos uso sus brazos para sujetar el torso de su enemigo y pisando con enorme firmeza y gritando desde lo profundo de su garganta, comenzó a empujarlo con una colosal fuerza.

Estando sujetado y empujado por el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Venenoso de la Cuarta Generación y al mismo tiempo siendo afectado por el veneno que cubría a este, el musculoso hombre de cabellos naranjas empezó a golpear fuertemente a su sujetador con sus grandes puños. Pero a pesar de los constantes golpes que recibía, Ryos no detenía el empuje contra su enemigo. El joven de largos cabellos negros continúo empujando hasta que termino chocando destructivamente contra uno de los edificios que rodeaba la zona.

-¡Todavía no!- Grito Ryos con gran furia.

Luego de decir esas palabras y tras chocar y destruir el edificio con el colosal cuerpo de Ikari entre sus brazos, Ryos continuo empujado con enorme fuerza y siguió destruyendo edificio tras edificio que rodeaban aquella zona. Con cada edificio que destruía con el cuerpo de su enemigo, Ryos se alejaba cada vez más de donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros.

-¡¿Lo está chocando contra los edificios?! ¡Dudo mucho que una estrategia como esa funcione contra ese maldito gorila!- Comento Sonia dudosa.

-Quien sabe. Con todo el veneno que debe estar corriendo por sus venas ahora mismo, hasta los ataques débiles deben causarle un daño considerable, pero es tan solo una hipótesis. En cualquier caso, debemos ir tras ellos. Ryos ya debe estar al límite de esa nueva habilidad. Si el cae, nos tocara a nosotros vencer a ese tipo- Respondió una seria Sophia.

-¡Si, vamos!- Apoyo el serio Pantherlily.

Y así, los dos magos de Fairy Tail y la maga que trabajaba para el consejo comenzaron a correr con dirección al camino de edificios destruidos que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Venenoso y el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion dejaban durante su batalla.

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

En una de las tantas calles que poseía la subterránea verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, los heridos magos de Fairy Tail, Alicia y Marcus mantenían una difícil lucha contra Mushi, la cual pensaba que ellos habían acabado con la vida de sus compañeros, Kenshin y Usoka. Pero justamente cuando la miembro de Unique Oracion iba a comenzar la tortura de los derrotados magos de Fairy Tail, la zona de batalla fue invadida por Raine, Ur, Lisa, Sorano, Lector y Frosch, los cuales estaban dispuestos a continuar la batalla de sus compañeros.

Ahora mismo, una gran cantidad de insectos salían de los diminutos agujeros que había en los brazos de Mushi y todos esos insectos iban dirigidos al grupo de magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Lamia Scale. Pero rápidamente, la bella y seria joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro se colocó delante de las demás y coloco sus dos manos en una peculiar posición al mismo tiempo que eran cubiertas por una fría aura azul.

 **-¡Baku Mushi!-**

 **-¡Ice Make: Rampart!-**

En el momento en que ambas magas gritaron los respectivos nombres de sus hechizos, la gran cantidad de insectos que Mushi había liberado de su cuerpo, se convirtieron en una gran cantidad de constantes explosiones destructivas mientras que Raine creo en frente de ella y de sus compañeros un enorme muro de hielo que los protegió de esas mismas explosiones de gran poder.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de explosiones que golpeaban el muro de hielo que protegía a Raine y sus compañeros, este resistía con gran poder. Pero cuando las explosiones cesaron, Mushi mostro una sonrisa ya que ninguno de sus enemigos se percató que un pequeño insecto se pegó a una de las grietas que poseía el gran muro de hielo que estaba en frente de ellos.

 **-¡Dai Mushi!-**

Esas palabras de Mushi junto con el chasquido de sus dedos, provocaron que el pequeño insecto que estaba posado sobre el muro de hielo de la peliazul maga de Fairy Tail pasara a convertirse en unos segundos en un insecto de colosal tamaño, con gran grandes y largas patas, que rugía con gran fuerza con su boca con forma de pinzas babosas y que fácilmente derrumbo el muro de hielo que protegía a las enemigas de su ama.

-¡AAAAHH! ¡Un insecto gigante!- Grito Lisa con leve miedo y gran asco.

-¡Este no es el momento para que revivas tu miedo a los insectos, Lisa!- Dijo el paralizo Marcus a su prima.

-¡Yo digo todo lo contrario, humanos! ¡Es el momento perfecto para tener miedo! ¡Mi insecto gigante los devorara como si fueran simples gramos de azúcar!- Exclamo Mushi con una gran sonrisa de placer.

-¡Al fin de cuentas es un insecto! ¡Solo hay que aplastarlo!- Dijo una seria Raine.

Después de decir esas palabras, la maga de hielo coloco rápidamente su puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda para que luego ambos fueran cubiertos por una luminosa y fría aura de color azul.

 **-¡Ice Impact!-**

Repentinamente, un enorme martillo de hielo apareció en el por encima del gran insecto que controlaba la maga de Unique Oracion y ese mismo martillo comenzó a descender con gran velocidad hacia él. Pero en el momento en que el gran martillo de hielo impacto fuertemente contra la cabeza del colosal insecto que era controlado por Mushi, se terminó convirtiendo en varios pedazos de hielo que se dispersaban por los aires y suelos.

-¡Idiotas! ¡No crean que ese insecto es solamente grande! ¡Mi gran insecto posee una piel tan dura como el hierro y que no será ni rasguñada por unos débiles juguetes de hielo como los tuyos, mujer! ¡Ahora, devóralas!- Exclamo Mushi con gran felicidad.

-¡AAAAAAAAGGGHH!- Gruñía el insecto de gran tamaño.

El colosal insecto se impulsó con gran velocidad con dirección a los miembros de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale y Sabertooth mientras al mismo tiempo abría sus cortantes y babosas mandíbulas, ya que tenía la intención de comerlos. Pero de repente, ese colosal insecto retrocedió dando un gran grito de dolor debido a que las afiladas y babosas pinzas que hacían de su boca, habían sido cortadas en un instante y lanzadas por los aires, provocando que este sangrara incontrolablemente.

Ante lo que había pasado, tanto Mushi como los demás miembros del grupo de jóvenes magos se sorprendieron al ver con sus propios ojos que las pinzas del colosal insecto habían sido cortadas por una afilada espada tipo japonés que era firmemente sujetada por las lastimadas manos de una herida pero sería joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul, ojos marrones, que vestía con vendas rasgadas en su pecho y un pantalón rojo rasgado, y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en una de sus piernas.

-¡No permitiré que una asquerosa criatura como tu lastime a mis compañeros!- Exclamo una determinada Alicia.

-¡Alicia-san!- Reacciono Raine con gran sorpresa al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esa mujer puede moverse?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡La parálisis de mi insecto todavía no debió pasar! ¡Además con todas las heridas que ella tiene tampoco debería ser capaz de moverse o de poder cortar la dura piel de mi insecto! ¡¿Es que es un monstruo de verdad o qué?!- Se preguntaba Mushi con enorme impresión.

-¡En serio, nadie se le compara…!- Pensó Marcus tirado en el suelo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yo me encargare de ese insecto, ustedes encárguense de la mujer!- Dijo la joven peliescarlata con seriedad.

-P-Pero, Alicia, esas heridas…- Comentaba Ur con preocupación.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Acabare con esta plaga antes de que mis heridas vuelvan a doler!- Respondió Alicia mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Y así, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail comenzó una veloz carrera con su espada entre sus manos con dirección al monstruoso insecto de colosal tamaño, el cual poseía una gran furia contra la persona que lo había herido, así que tambien se abalanzo hacia ella. Mientras Alicia chocaba los feroces golpes de su espada contra los constantes ataques de las grandes y duras patas de ese colosal insecto, las demás magas fijaron su mirada en la miembro de Unique Oracion ahí presente.

-¡Maldición! ¡No podre contra todos ellas! ¡Tengo que crear una distracción y escapar lo más rápido posible! ¡Luego me encargare de matar a los asesinos de Kenshin y Usoka!- Pensaba Mushi con leve miedo.

Luego de pensar esas palabras con apresuro, la joven mujer de cabellos turquesas levanto sus dos brazos hacia adelante y en estos se formaron unos diminutos, pero numerosos agujeros. De esos agujeros que eran del tamaño de una aguja, comenzaron a surgir una cantidad incontable de insectos voladores que iban en forma de nube a atacar a las magas que conformaban parte de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale y Sabertooth.

Con la enorme cantidad de insectos que volaban hacia ellos, Raine se apresuró a colocarse en frente de sus demás compañeros y a colocar sus manos nuevamente en la peculiar posición en donde eran cubiertas por una fría aura azul.

 **-¡Ice Make: Lance!-**

La bella joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro creo y disparo de sus manos, unas alargadas y puntiagudas lanzas de hielo que no tardaron nada en golpear fuertemente a una gran cantidad de la colosal nube de insectos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Pero en el momento de hacer contacto con los insectos, las lanzas de hielo de Raine pasaron a convertirse en simples escombros al igual que el anterior martillo de hielo.

-¿Qué? ¿El ataque de Raine no volvió a funcionar?- Reacciono la maga de hielo con impresión.

-¡Tontas! ¡Ataques de hielo no funcionaran contra estos insectos de dura piel y resistencia al frio extremo!- Pensaba Mushi detrás de la gran nube de insectos que había salido de los agujeros de sus brazos, los cuales ya estaban cerrados.

-¡No se distraigan! ¡Esa mujer puede hacer sus insectos se adapten a diferentes situaciones y puede darles extraños poderes!- Informo Alicia mientras luchaba contra el colosal insecto, el ya poseía cuatro patas menos.

-¡Entonces, que trates de adaptarlos a esto!- Exclamo una seria Ur.

Tras decir esas palabras, la maga de Lamia Scale de largos cabellos rosados dirigió su brazo derecho con la palma de su mano abierta hacia adelante y eso al parecer provoco que una gran cantidad de flotantes espadas de energía rosada aparecieran a su alrededor.

 **-¡Maguilty Sodom!-**

Cuando la hija de Lyon y Meredy dijo el nombre de su hechizo, todas las espadas de energía que flotaban a su alrededor fueron disparadas e impactadas con gran velocidad y poder a la gran nube de insectos que se dirigían hacia su ama. Con cada espada de energía que colisionaba contra uno grupo de insectos, una gran cantidad de insectos caían al suelo muertos y reducían su número de manera exponencial.

-¿Qué? ¿Mis insectos sufren daño y mueren? Esto es extraño. No puedo sentir que tengan heridas físicas, pero mis insectos sin duda sienten dolor. Es lo mismo que con el Wyvern Terrestre. A pesar de su dura piel, cuando esas espadas impactaron contra él, el sufrió daño. ¿Qué clase de magia usa esa mujer?...Bueno, no importa. Tengo que escapar ahora que los insectos no permiten que ellas me vean- Pensó Mushi ignorando la muerte de sus insectos.

La miembro de Unique Oracion rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr para alejarse lo más posible de aquella zona repleta de sus enemigos, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, ella sintió algo extraño. Repentinamente, la joven de cabellos turquesas pudo sentir como sus pies fueron inmovilizados firmemente. Ante lo que pasaba, Mushi volteo la mirada hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver que del suelo a su espalda, o mejor dicho, de su sombra, surgían alguna clase de cuerdas que ataban a sus pies.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué son estas cosas?! ¡¿Cuerdas?!- Reacciono Mushi molesta.

-Si. Pero son Ataduras del Dragón de las Sombras, para ser más precisos-

Al escuchar esa voz, una furiosa Mushi volteo la mirada hacia su lado derecho, y abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa al poder ver que a unos metros en esa dirección se encontraba arrodillada y con sus manos en el suelo, una poco herida joven de cortos cabellos negros, que poseía la marca de Sabertooth de color negro y poseía el nombre de Sorano Aguria Cheeney.

-¡Ahora, Lisa-chan!- Grito la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡¿Ah?!- Reacciono la peliturquesa paralizada.

Ante el grito que dio su enemiga de pelinegro cabello, la paralizada Mushi volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia adelante para observar como ahí ahora se encontraba firmemente de pie una lastimada pero sería joven de cabellos rubios, que poseía la marca de Sabertooth de color blanco y que apretaba con gran fuerza su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que lo recubría con una brillante luz blanca.

 **-¡Hakuryu no Tekken!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo, la hija del maestro de Sabertooth conecto un fuerte golpe con su duro puño derecho recubierto con una luminosa luz santa en todo el rostro de la miembro de Unique Oracion, provocando que ella saliera volando por los aires. Estando suspendida muy alto en el aire, apenas consciente, con la marca de un golpe en su rostro y liberando pequeños hilos de sangre por su boca y nariz, Mushi logro darse la vuelta y observar que en el suelo debajo de ella se encontraban la maga peliazul de Fairy Tail y la maga pelirosa de Lamia Scale, las cuales ya habían acabado con el gran grupo de insectos que la atacaban.

-¡Ur-san, un enlace, por favor!- Dijo una seria Raine.

-¡Ok!- Respondió la joven de cabellos rosas con una sonrisa.

Dada esa respuesta, Ur disparo de sus dedos un delgado rayo de energía rozada que se impactó en la muñeca derecha de Raine. Cuando ese delgado rayo desapareció, tanto la maga de hielo como la maga de energía sensorial poseían ahora en sus respectivas muñecas derechas un brilloso tatuaje rosado con forma de brazalete y pequeños corazones. Con ese tatuaje tocando su piel, el cuerpo de Raine fue cubierto por una fuerte aura mágica de color rosado.

-¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡El poder de Ur-san enlazado al poder de Raine! ¡Con esto, puedo usar mis dos magias al mismo tiempo!- Pensó la peliazul con determinación.

Levantando sus dos brazos, Raine apunto las palmas de sus manos a sus respectivos lados y comenzó a reunir su poder. En su mano derecha, Raine creaba una gran cantidad de hielo mientras que en su mano izquierda, reunía una gran cantidad de agua. Tras reunir lo suficiente, la joven maga de Fairy Tail dio un gran grito y apunto sus dos manos en dirección a la miembro de Unique Oracion suspendida en el aire.

 **-¡Ice Make: Maguilty Water Nebula!-**

Raine repentinamente había creado tanto una gran espiral de una poderosa y turbulenta agua como una gran espiral de un cortante y duro hielo, ambas rodeadas de una mágica aura rosada. Ambas espirales se entrelazaron entre si y crearon una gran explosión de hielo y agua al momento de impactar fuertemente contra Mushi, la cual recibió un gran daño y heridas, las cuales se multiplicaron severamente cuando ella cayo bruscamente contra el suelo.

-M-Maldición…no puedo moverme…- Decirme con dificultad una derrotada Mushi.

-Parece que se acabó…Raine se impresiona ella que sigua consiente…es muy fuerte…- Dijo una cansada maga de hielo mientras el tatuaje de encale desaparecía de su muñeca.

-Bien hecho, chicas. Lamento no haber podido hacer mucho…- Comento Alicia tras haber cortado al colosal insecto en varios pedazos muertos.

-No, no. Creo que ya hizo suficiente, Alicia-san- Dijo Lector observando lo que hizo la hija de Titania.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyo el gato verde.

-Como siempre, eres increíble, Alicia. Yo en cambio fui el único que no pudo hacer nada…- Dijo un herido Marcus que seguía afectado por el veneno paralizado y el del intensificador de dolor.

-Es increíble que Alicia allá podido moverse con todas heridas y con ese paralizante por sus venas, y tu sigas tirado en el suelo, primo. Parece que ya sabemos quién será quien lleve los pantalones en la casa cuando Alicia y tú se casen, ¿Verdad, Marcus?- Susurro Lisa a oídos de su paralizado primo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Sera mejor que te calles o mejor empieza a rezar para que el efecto de este paralizante no termine rápido, porque te voy a golpear!- Respondió un tanto furioso como levemente sonrojado Marcus.

-Bien, ahora que estas en ese estado, ahora puede que por fin nos escuches cuando te digamos que le paso a tus compañeros- Dijo Alicia acercándose a la derrotada Mushi tirada en el suelo.

-¿Sus compañeros?- Repitió Sorano con confusión.

-Como no… ¡Ya se los dije! ¡No pienso escuchar ni creer las mentiras de unos despreciables humanos creados por dios como ustedes!- Dijo Mushi furiosa pero con dificultad.

-Alicia-sama, ¿A qué se refiere cuando dice eso?- Preguntaba la pelinegra de Sabertooth con curiosidad.

-Dos compañeros de esta mujer, Kenshin y Usoka…al parecer han muerto, según ella. Marcus y yo luchamos contra ellos y los derrotamos, pero sin duda no los matamos. Pero ella cree que fuimos nosotros- Explico la seria joven de cabellos escarlatas.

-¡Yo no creo, yo sé que fueron ustedes, malditos humanos!- Grito Mushi con furia a pesar de sus heridas.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ni Marcus o Alicia o alguno de nosotros sería capaz de quitar una vida aunque sea la del enemigo!- Dijo Ur con seriedad.

-¡Eso es, nosotros no somos como ustedes! ¡Ustedes sin son asesinos! ¡Ustedes pusieron alguna clase de bomba dentro de Jiemma y lo mataron, Sorano-chan, Lector, Frosch y yo lo vimos!- Exclamo Lisa con rabia.

-¿Jiemma? ¿Ahora qué clase de mentiras dices, humana? ¡Yo no conozco a nadie que se llame así!- Respondió la teliturquesa.

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Estoy hablando del hombre que ustedes liberaron de la prisión que atacaron, Jiemma, el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth! ¡Aunque era su aliado, ustedes lo mataron de una forma muy cruel!- Grito la rubia muy enojada.

-Cálmate, Lisa-chan- Dijo Sorano preocupada.

-¿El hombre de la prisión?... ¿Se refiere a ese hombre que Yoku mantiene en el calabozo del castillo? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡El no debería estar libre por la ciudad, Calm-sama nunca permitiría que un ser como el estuviera libre!...No puede ser… ¿Habrá sido Yoku?...- Pensaba Mushi con confusión.

-¿Eh? Esa expresión…ella no parecía saber sobre ese hombre Jiemma…además dijo que uno de sus compañeros le dijo que nosotros fuimos quienes acabaron con las vidas de Kenshin y Usoka. Mentiras a sus compañeros y realizando acciones que ellos desconocen…puede ser que ese supuesto compañero sea un trai…-

Pero antes de poder terminar sus pensamientos en paz, tanto Alicia como todos los demás presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar un fuerte sonido de destrucción. Todos se apresuraron a voltear la mirada hacia atrás solamente para poder ver como uno de los edificios que conformaba a esa calle había sido totalmente destruido y de la gran nube de polvo que había dejado salió un hombre de anaranjados cabellos, ojos blancos y colosales músculos; él cual era empujado sin freno por un joven de largos cabellos negros que poseía una metálica piel y la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro izquierdo, sin mencionar que ambos seres se encontraban atrapados en una nube de veneno rojizo mientras avanzaban.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- Gritaba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro y Veneno mientras empujaba a su enemigo contra su voluntad.

-¡¿Ikari?!- Dijo la miembro de Unique Oracion tirada en el suelo.

-¡Ryos!- Se sorprendieron los compañeros del mago mata-dragones ahí presentes.

Liberando el gran grito que representaba su fuerte esfuerzo, Ryos dejo de correr y pisando con tal firmeza que fracturo el suelo a sus pies, arrojo con enorme poder al musculoso Ikari, el cual poseía una gran cantidad de quemaduras envenenadas en la mayoría de su gran cuerpo; de sus brazos a chocar brutalmente contra el último gran edificio que tenían en frente. Al momento del fuerte choque, Ikari no pudo hacer nada más que quedar enterrado debajo de una gran pila de escombros.

Después de hacer eso, Ryos no tuvo más opción que arrodillarse en el suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad y su piel de hierro envenado se deshacía mostrando sus leves heridas. Al mismo tiempo, del camino de destrucción que Ryos y Ikari habían dejado para llegar a esa calle, venían corriendo Sophia, Sonia y Pantherlily, los cuales aparte de ver a un cansado Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación arrodillado en el piso frente a un montón de escombros de gran tamaño, también observaron a sus demás compañeros ahí presentes.

-¡¿Estas bien, Ryos?! ¡¿Lograste acabar con ese tipo?!- Preguntaba Sonia mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

-S-Si…lo golpee contra todos esos edificios y con toda mi fuerza luego de llenarlo de la mayor cantidad de veneno posible…Eso debió ser más que suficiente para…acabarlo- Respondió el pelinegro con dificultad.

-Es increíble que lograras llevarlo a tal distancia de nuestra anterior posición. Incluso llegamos a donde estaban las demás- Dijo Lily mientras volvía a su forma pequeña y observar al resto de sus compañeros presentes.

-Y parece que también estuvieron muy ocupados. Esa mujer… ¿Es la controladora de insectos? ¿La derrotaron?- Preguntaba Sophia al ver a la persona que se encontró antes tirada en el suelo.

-S-Si… En cualquier caso, ¿Podrían explicarme que está pasando?- Preguntaba Alicia con leve confusión.

-Por supuesto. Pero será mientras nos dirigimos al castillo. Ustedes deben enterarse en la situación en que nos encontramos, Alicia, Marcus- Informo una seria Sophia.

-Pero en serio, parece que la pasaron realmente duro. En especial tú, Marcus. Estas todo hecho pedazos- Comento el cansado Ryos con una sonrisa un poco presumida.

-Mírate en un espejo antes de hablar. Tú sí que pareces hecho ped…-

Justo antes de poder terminar su hablar, el paralizado joven albino observo con sus ojos algo que simplemente los hizo abrirlos con una enorme sorpresa. Ante la impactada mirada que su compañero tirado en el suelo apuntaba a su dirección, Ryos solamente encontraba una gran confusión. Para ver que observaba su compañero, el joven de largos cabellos negros volteo la mirada hacia adelante, pero lo que termino viendo, sin duda lo lleno del mismo sentimiento de sorpresa que Marcus.

-¡I-Imposi…!-

Antes de que al menos una sola palabra saliera de sus labios, toda la cabeza de un sorprendido Ryos fue impactada tan bruscamente el suelo, que se crearon un pequeño cráter en la zona de impacto, una leve onda de choque y se levantó una gran nube de polvo que segó a todos los presentes de lo que había pasado.

-¡Ryos!- Grito Sonia con preocupación al sentir la onda de impacto arremeter contra su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué rayos paso?!- Preguntaba Lisa con gran confusión.

En el momento en que una leve brisa de viento invadió la zona y despejo la pequeña nube de polvo, todos los magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y del consejo ahí presentes pudieron ver con enorme impacto que fue lo que había pasado y quien era el responsable. En frente de un inconsciente Ryos que sangraba por su frente enterrada en el duro suelo, se encontraba de pie un hombre que poseía una altura más grande que la de las casas que rodeaban la zona.

Ese hombre de anaranjados cabellos puntiagudos, blanquecinos ojos que mostraban venas de furia y afilados colmillos en vez de dientes poseía unos músculos de colosal tamaño en sus brazos, piernas y torsos. A pesar de la gran cantidad de quemaduras que expulsaban un leve humo venenoso en su cuerpo; los músculos, tamaño y altura de aquel hombre que pertenecía a Unique Oracion seguían creciendo mientras el hombre apretaba sus dientes con furia.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!- Grito Ikari con tal fuerza que obligo a casi todos los presentes a taparse los oídos.

-¡Ryos!- Grito Sonia al ver a su compañero tumbado inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Ese bastardo… ¿Todavía sigue consiente a pesar de todo el veneno que tiene dentro?!- Reacciono Sophia con enorme sorpresa.

-¡¿Es mi imaginación o ese tipo es aún más grande y musculoso que antes?!- Dijo Pantherlily en su forma de batalla y sosteniendo su espada.

-¡¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto?! ¡¿Es al menos un humano?!- Reacciono Lector con terror.

-¡Ese hombre…Raine lo ha visto antes!- Informo la maga de hielo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!- Preguntaba Alicia con curiosidad.

-¡Leo-kun y Raine se lo encontraron antes…pero, luce totalmente diferente! ¡Antes era tranquilo, serio y más que nada, era muy pequeño y delgado! ¡Ahora parece todo un monstruo!- Respondió la peliazul oscuro pendiente de su nuevo enemigo.

-Jajaja….jajaj…-

Al escuchar unas débiles pero alegres risas dispersas en la zona, algunos de los jóvenes magos voltearon la mirada y para poder fijarse como la herida y derrotada miembro de Unique Oracion, Mushi a pesar de su estado poseía una alegre sonrisa que seguía liberando risas.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldita?!- Preguntaba Lisa con enojo.

-Su estupidez, humanos creados por dios. Ustedes han hecho la peor cosa que pudieron haber hecho. Han hecho que Ikari se enoje. Ahora sin duda morirán- Contesto la peliturquesa con alegría.

-¡Explícanos que es lo que le pasa a ese hombre! ¡Ahora!- Exclamo Alicia apuntando una espada al cuello de la mujer tirada en el cuello.

\- ¿Es que no se dieron cuenta con las palabras que les dije?-Hablo Mushi-Mi nombre…está basado en mi magia con los insectos, y lo mismo pasa con Ikari. El significado de su nombre y en lo que está basado su magia es lo mismo…la ira. Su magia, Ira de Ashura, permite a Ikari ganar más poder, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y agilidad cada vez que su ira aumenta, y créanme cuando les digo que Ikari no es alguien muy tranquilo. Sumando su magia al gran ya poder que él tiene al ser el único súper-humano que creo Calm-sama…Ikari es una máquina de matar. Pero… ¿De verdad tienen tiempo para estar centrados en mí?-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron los que rodeaban a Mushi.

De inmediato, los jóvenes magos voltearon a fijar al colosal enemigo que era Ikari y al hacerlo pudieron ver con impresión y terror como ese gigantesco ser levanto su enorme pie izquierdo sobre el cuerpo del inconsciente Ryos que él tenía en frente y que él había herido anteriormente.

-¡MUERE, MALDITO MOCOSO DE HIERRO!- Exclamo Ikari lleno de furia.

Dichas esas palabras llenas de ira sin comparación, Ikari comenzó a descender su pie sobre el cuerpo del desmayado y ya herido Ryos con la clara de intensión de aplastarlo. Pero de repente, Ikari termino retrocediendo hacia atrás cuando su musculoso pecho lleno de quemaduras fue víctima del fuerte impacto de una gran espada roja que era sujetada por un humanoide Exceed negro y por un duro golpe que provenía de un gran brazo de gorila negro que pertenecía a la hija de Elfman y Evergreen.

-¡No lo harás!- Exclamaron Sonia y Lily con determinación.

-¡No molesten!- Grito el pelinaranja lleno de enojo.

Siendo poseedor de una bestial velocidad, Ikari no tuvo problemas en sujetas con gran firmeza el brazo de gorila negro que Sonia poseía y sujetándola, hizo que ella chocara bruscamente contra el Exceed humanoide tenía en frente para que luego ambos cayeran al suelo. Con Sonia y Lily en el suelo, Ikari se colocó en frente de ellos y dirigió un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo derecho en su dirección, pero de repente, ese mismo puñetazo termino siendo frenado con enorme dificultad por unos heridos brazos llenos de rayos que pertenecían a un joven albino que al fin había logrado ponerse de pie.

-¡Maldición! ¡La parálisis se pasó, pero todavía tengo una gran sensibilidad al dolor por la picadura del otro insecto! ¡Me duele hasta mover los brazos, pero eso no impedirá que proteja a mi compañeros!- Pensó Marcus deteniendo el puño de Ikari con sus manos llenas de relámpagos.

-¡Bien hecho, Marcus!- Dijo Sonia con alegría a su primo.

La joven de cabellos cafés aprovecho que Ikari estaba en frente de ella y se apresuró a colocarse cerca de su colosal torso. Estando en frente de él, Sonia apretó su brazo derecho y lo transformo en el musculoso brazo de ser con escamas verdes y afiladas garras para luego dirigirlo con gran velocidad hacia Ikari. Pero antes de hacer contacto, Sonia termino recibido en el centro de su cuerpo un fuerte rodillazo por parte de la gran pierna derecha de Ikari, el cual poseía una superior velocidad.

-¡AH!- Grito Sonia escupiendo sangre.

La usuaria de Take Over termino saliendo volando hacia atrás con una bestial velocidad sin frenos. Pantherlily rápidamente trato de atraparla colocándose detrás de ella, pero al final ambos terminaron chocando bruscamente y estrellándose en el suelo con tal fuerza, que crearon un pequeño cráter y recibieron una gran cantidad de daños. Lily había resultado muy dañado por el impacto contra el suelo mientras Sonia se había roto casi todos los huesos de su pecho debido al ataque de su enemigo.

-¡Sonia! ¡Lily!- Grito Marcus ante lo que había pasado.

Cuando el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación apunto su mirada hacia sus ahora inconscientes y heridos compañeros, el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion aprovecho para levantar su brazo izquierdo e impactar un bestial golpe en él. Al igual que su prima, Marcus escupía una gran cantidad de sangre mientras algunos de sus huesos se rompían para luego salir volando hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle hasta que eventualmente termino chocando bruscamente contra una casa.

Debido al potente choque, la casa se derrumbó sobre el joven albino y debido a todas las heridas de su anterior batalla y las nuevas, el no tardo mucho tiempo en perder la conciencia al igual que su prima, el Exceed negro y también el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Marcus! ¡Maldito!- Dijo Alicia furiosa mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Ya van cuatro….- Pensaba Mushi con alegría.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Ikari poseído por la furia.

Gritando con enorme cólera, Ikari comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el resto de las magas que seguían consientes. Pero mientras avanzaba con una monstruosa velocidad, el pelinaranja no se percató que a su espalda había saltado una joven de largos cabellos morados con un toque de rojizo y que poseía sus apretados puños rodeados por unas toxicas nubes de veneno color rojo sangriento.

 **-¡Dokuryu Ken!-**

La Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a liberar una feroz y constante ráfaga de puñetazos impregnados en veneno en toda la espalda del gran Ikari, el cual dejo de avanzar cuando los envenados puños comenzaron a tocar su espalda. Pero con cada golpe que Sophia impactaba en la espalda de Ikari, ella podía sentir como la piel de sus nudillos era desgarrado a tal punto que comenzó a liberar leves gotas de sangre.

-¡Maldición, cuanta dureza! ¡Mis puños están sangrando, y parece como si mi veneno ya no hiciera efecto!- Pensaba Sophia frustrada mientras atacaba.

¡NO ME MOLESTES!- Grito Ikari enojado.

Con gran velocidad a pesar de su tamaño, Ikari logro darse la vuelta mientras Sophia seguía suspendida en el aire y antes de que ella pudiera atacar, el su gran mano para sujetar todo el cuerpo de esta y enterrarla con enorme fuerza en el suelo. Al igual que con los anteriores, Sophia sangraba mientras algunos de sus huesos se rompían y en tan solo unos segundos, ella también perdió la conciencia.

Pero una vez más, unos seres saltaron con dirección a la espalda del musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion con gran velocidad. Esos seres eran una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul que poseía una afilada espada cubierta con una potente aura rosada entre sus manos, una joven de cortos cabellos negros que poseía una espada hecha de sombras entre sus manos, y la última era una joven de cabellos azules que creaba una espada de hielo entre sus manos.

 **-¡Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!-**

 **-¡Yoto: Benisakura!-**

 **-¡Eiryuken!-**

Alicia, Sorano y Raine liberaban grandes gritos de determinación mientras dirigían sus respectivos ataques cortantes a la espalda desprotegida de su enemigo. Pero antes de que esos ataques pudieran hacer contacto, Ikari logro darse la vuelta en menos de un parpadeo debido a su gran velocidad y cruzo sus grandes brazos para detener cada uno de los ataques que la maga de Fairy Tail y la maga de Sabertooth dirigían hacia el.

-¡¿Con sus brazos sin protección?!- Reaccionaron las tres magas con sorpresa.

Sin sufrir ningún daño tras detener los tres ataques, Ikari apretó con fuerza sus puños y con su gran velocidad y fuerza, no tuvo problemas para impactar una devastadora ráfaga de puños tanto en las magas de Fairy Tail como en la maga de Sabertooth. Alicia, Raine y Sorano terminaron saliendo volando por los aires hasta que cayeron al suelo bruscamente, debido a las heridas de sus anteriores batallas, las tres también terminaron cayendo inconscientes.

-¡Sorano!- Grito Frosch con preocupación.

-¡Alicia-san! ¡Raine-san!- Dijo Lector igual de preocupado.

Ambos Exceeds extendieron sus blancas alas y comenzaron a volar velozmente hacia la dirección de las recientes heridas, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, Ikari golpe a ambos con su brazo derecho como si fueran un par de moscas y tras recibir ese golpe que los impacto contra la pared de un edificio, ambos exceeds también se desmayaron debido a que ellos ya estaban heridos de antes. Pero luego de haber golpeado a los dos seres gatunos, Ikari se percató que en frente de él, ahora se encontraba una seria joven de cabellos rubios que estaba rodeada por una intensa aura de color blanco.

-¡Ya deja de lastimar a mis amigos, bastardo!- Exclamo Lisa con seriedad.

Después de haber dicho esas palabras, la gran aura mágica de color mágico que rodeaba a Lisa se intensifico aún más y la joven hija de Sting y Lissana levanto su brazo derecho, apretó su puño y lo revistió con una intensifica luz blanca en forma de un comprimido orbe.

 **-¡Holy Nova!-**

Gritando el nombre de su arte secreta a todo pulmón, Lisa utilizo toda velocidad que podía sacar de su herido cuerpo para impactar un golpe directo en la musculosa zona abdominal del miembro de Unique Oracion que tenía en frente. En el momento del impacto, Ikari fue totalmente rodeado por una fuerte y ardiente explosión de luz blanca santa que inclusive destruyo algunos edificios de la zona con el poder de su onda expansiva.

Pero en el momento en que la explosión de luz santa ceso, la maga de Sabertooth abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver como Ikari estaba totalmente ileso a pesar de que ella había conectado con gran perfección su arte secreto en todo el medio de su cuerpo. Sin importarle la reacción de la joven rubia, Ikari se apresuró a tomar el brazo derecho de esta y apretarlo hasta que quedo levemente roto.

Sujetando su brazo, el enfurecido pelinaranja levanto a la maga de Sabertooth con extrema facilidad y luego la estrello brutalmente contra el suelo y siguió haciéndolo una y otra vez hasta que ella quedo en el mismo estado de sangrando, huesos rotos e inconciencia que el resto de los jóvenes magos. Luego de hacer eso, Ikari simplemente lanzo a Lisa a una zona vacía del suelo. Pero antes de que Lisa tocara el suelo, ella fue sujetada por los apresurados brazos de la única enemigo de Ikari que seguía consiente, Ur Vastia.

-¡¿Estas bien, Lisa?! ¡Lisa!- Decía la pelirosa tratando de despertar a su amiga.

Aunque la joven de cabellos rosas trataba de hablarle a la joven de cabellos rubios en su brazos, ella se daba cuenta obviamente que esta no le respondía a pesar de que estaba vivo todavía, lo cual solo significaba que ella estaba profundamente inconsciente. Ante eso, Ur apunto una furiosa mirada contra el musculoso Ikari y al mismo tiempo hizo que un gran número de espadas de energía rosada se posaran a su alrededor.

 **-¡Maguilty Sodom!-**

De repente, todas las espadas mágicas que rodeaban a Ur salieron disparadas directamente hacia Ikari al mismo tiempo que se multiplicaban a ellas mismas. Pero impresionantemente, mientras las espadas mágicas golpeaban el colosal cuerpo de Ikari y desaparecían tras hacer efecto, el miembro de Unique Oracion solamente comenzó a avanzar caminando lentamente hacia la persona que le atacaba fallidamente sin parar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mis espadas no le hacen daño?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No importa la dureza de su piel, mis espadas deberían estar atacando directamente a su sentido del dolor! ¡¿Pero entonces como puede caminar tan tranquilamente?!- Pensaba Ur con sorpresa.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, Ur siguió atacando sin parar con sus incontables espadas mágicas que seguían apareciendo y atacando el cuerpo del musculoso Ikari, el cual seguía avanzando con tranquilidad. Pero mientras eso pasaba, Mushi disfrutaba de la batalla estando tirada en el suelo debido a sus heridas.

-Es inútil, mujer. No importa que trate tu magia, Ikari podrá resistirla. Hay un dicho que dice que una emoción lo suficientemente fuerte hace que una persona no se dé cuenta de sus alrededores o lo que le pasa a su cuerpo, bueno, ese es el caso de Ikari. Su incomparable ira hace que él pueda superar cual dolor que sienta su cuerpo- Pensaba Mushi con una sonrisa.

Mientras Mushi observaba con reboso la situación, Ikari siguió recibiendo impacto tras impacto de las espadas mágicas de Ur mientras caminaba con tranquilidad y resistiendo el dolor hasta que eventualmente logro llegar hasta en frente de ella. Estando en frente de Ur, el mago de Unique Oracion de inmediato uso su gran mano derecha para tomarla por el cuello, levantarla sobre el suelo y comenzar a estrangularla con una gran fuerza.

La joven de cabellos rosadas trataba de forcejar para liberarse de las manos de su enemigo, pero debido a que su aire se agotaba cada vez más rápido, ella eventualmente termino inconsciente también. A pesar de eso, el furioso Ikari siguió apretando cada vez más fuerte el cuello de aquella joven entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

-¡Tu serás la primera que matare, maldita intrusa! ¡Luego matare al resto de tus compañeros! ¡Después buscare a la mocosa y al gato y también los matare! ¡Matare a todos los que me hicieron enfadar!- Exclamaba Ikari con gran ira.

-¡Espera, Ikari!-

Al escuchar aquella voz femenina que le parecía tan familiar, Ikari dejo de apretar el cuello de la maga de Lamia Scale por unos momentos y volteo la mirada hacia un lado para poder ver con su blanquecina mirada como en el suelo se encontraba su derrotada compañera de largos cabellos turquesas y ojos azul oscuro.

-Mushi. No me di cuenta que estabas allí. Parece que fuiste derrotada por estos intrusos. No te preocupes, te llevare al castillo para que te recuperes luego de matar a estas molestias- Dijo Ikari continuando con la estrangulación de Ur.

-Te dije que esperes, imbécil. No los mates- Dijo Mushi con seriedad.

Ante las palabras que Mushi había pronunciado, el musculoso hombre de anaranjados cabellos volvió a dejar de estrangular a Ur y esta vez la solto, dejando que ella cayera inconsciente al suelo. Luego, comenzó a caminar hasta posicionarse en frente del cuerpo lastimado de Mushi que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Mushi? ¿Se te olvido cual fue la razón por la que salimos del castillo? ¿Se te olvido cuales eran las ordenes de Calm-sama? ¡Tenemos que eliminar a los intrusos!- Exclamo Ikari iracundo.

-Lo sé. Y lo haremos. Pero todavía no. Quiero que lleves a estos humanos creados por dios a los calabozos que están alrededor del castillo. Estando ahí, yo voy a poder torturarlos lentamente cuando me recupere y luego los veré morir cuando Hea se active. Tengo entendido que Calm-sama ya tiene en su poder la fuente de poder de Hea, ¿Verdad?- Explico la peliturquesa con seriedad.

-Con que quieres hacerlos sufrir y luego verlos morir. Ese es un comportamiento raro viniendo de ti que haría cualquier cosa para cumplir las órdenes de Calm-sama lo antes posible para ganarse su simpatía, ¿Qué hay con ese cambio de actitud?- Comento el pelinaranja.

-Tú lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Que estos humanos mataron a Kenshin y Usoka. Quiero hacerlos pagar o al menos ver que paguen- Contesto Mushi con la misma expresión.

-Con que venganza…esa clase de comportamiento se parece mucho a la de los humanos creados por dios. No le gustaría mucho a Calm-sama- Informo Ikari en tranquilidad.

-No pienso decirle de esto. Aunque pienso que en una parte de el también le gustaría que yo hiciera esto. Kenshin era molesto siempre hablando de caballeros y esa clase de cosas, y Usoka era más molesto diciendo mentiras obvias a todo el mundo…Pero aun así, ellos eran nuestros hermanos que también fueron creados por Calm-sama- Dijo Mushi con seriedad.

Después de que la joven de cabellos turquesas había dicho tales palabras con un rostro lleno de seriedad, Ikari se quedó callado por unos momentos y al siguiente segundo hizo que su musculoso cuerpo lleno de quemaduras envenenadas y algunos raspones volviera hacer un cuerpo de tamaño normal y músculos delgados aunque sus heridas permanecían.

-Está bien. Por esta vez le ocultare cosas a Calm-sama y te ayudare. A mi también me enfurece que Kenshin y Usoka hayan muerto. Después de recuperar un poco de mi poder mágico, te llevare a ti y a los intrusos al castillo. En los calabozos que están en lo profundo del castillo, ellos serán afectados por Hea y podrás verlos morir después de curar tus heridas- Dijo Ikari con seriedad.

Pero mientras los dos magos de Unique Oracion hablaban, ninguno de los dos se percató que en su callejón que estaba cercano a esa calle, se encontraban un pequeño felino azul lleno de leves heridas y una muy lastimada y apenas consiente joven pequeña que poseía un cabello rubio, ojos marrones, ropas rasgadas y la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha en color amarillo.

-Parece que quieren llevarlos a todos a su castillo…o eso creo. No puedo escuchar mucho desde aquí- Comento Happy atento.

-T-Tenemos que rescatarlos…no podemos permitir…que se los lleven…- Decía Lucia con gran dificultad mientras se sujetaba de una pared del callejón.

-No digas locuras, Lucia. En nuestro estado, terminaríamos en el mismo estado que los demás. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es seguirlos con mucho cuidado- Dijo Happy deteniendo a la menor de los Dragneel.

-M-Maldición…Si tan solo no estuviera herida… ¿Dónde estás, hermano? ¡Tú podrías rescatar a todos! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Pensaba Lucia con algunas lágrimas en sus lastimados ojos.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En una oscura y solitaria cavernas de grane altura y ancho que poseía afiladas y agravadas rocas de diferentes tamaños y formas en paredes, techos, y suelos y que tampoco parecía poseía una entrada o salida concreta; se encontraba un joven desmayado tirado en el centro del sucio suelo. Ese joven poseía unos puntiagudos cabellos rosas, una bufanda blanca, un chaleco negro abierto y sin mangas con bordes amarillos, pantalones blancos de bordes negros que llegaban hasta los tobillos, también traía un faldón negro, unas sandalias marrones y la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho.

Repentinamente, ese joven que era poseedor de magia de fuego mata-dragones abrió sus ojos enseñando sus afiladas pupilas de color marrón para luego pasar de estar acostado en el suelo a estar de pie. Al haberse despertado tan repentinamente, el joven pelirosado observaba a sus alrededores con gran confusión lo cual le costaba identificar en donde se encontraba.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Se preguntaba Tsuna confuso.

 _-En una caverna al parecer-_

Al escuchar esa voz que se parecía a la suya y resonaba perfectamente en sus oídos a pesar que él estaba completamente solo aquella formación de rocas, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no pudo evitar abrir con gran sorpresa su marrón mirada y colocar sus manos _en sus cabezas con algo de terror._

 _-¡¿Una voz?!- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa._

 _-Vamos, Tsuna, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi-_

 _-¿Olvidar?...Tu…Si, ya recuerdo…Yo estaba luchando contra Calm… ¡Y tu apareciste! ¡Tú tomaste el control de mi cuerpo, maldita voz! ¡Me obligaste a usar el Devil Dragon Force y te apoderaste de mi cuerpo!- Exclamaba Tsuna con gran furia._

 _-Veo que si recuerdas tu odio hacia mi perfectamente. Pero bueno, el pasado en el pasado esta, ¿Verdad?_

 _-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú ya me tienes harto, maldita voz! ¡Dime quien eres y donde estas para que pueda una perfecta paliza!- Gritaba Tsuna chocando sus puños._

 _-Se ve que todavía no entiendes, ¿Verdad? Yo existo dentro de ti, Tsuna. En tu mente y cuerpo. Yo no tengo cuerpo físico. Solo soy otra alma que habita en tu cuerpo-_

 _-¡Como si fuera a creer eso! ¡Seguramente eres alguien que se comunica conmigo a través de telepatía o algo parecido! ¡Además, si fueras otra alma o lo que sea, ¿Cómo llegaste a mi cuerpo?! ¡Nunca he sentido tu presencia en mí antes! ¡Explícate!- Exclamaba Tsuna muy furioso._

 _-Bueno…eso es difícil de explicar. Yo no sé con exactitud cuándo nací o fui creado. Solamente sé tres cosas. La primera es con el pasar del tiempo, yo me hice fuerte…lo suficientemente fuerte para que oyeras mi voz. La segunda es que yo existo exactamente en tu Devil Dragon Force-_

 _-¿En mi Devil Dragon Force?- Repitió el pelirosa confuso._

 _-Si. Cuando tus células de demonio expulsan gran poder y se mezclan con tus poderes de dragón, es cuando mi conciencia se vuelve lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar tu cuerpo y disfrutar de una pelea. Más bien, es como si tu cuerpo con poderes de demonio y dragón, fuera más mío que tuyo. No sé porque, pero así son las cosas. Y la última cosa que se es…que comencé a tener conciencia cada vez que tú tenías uno de esos peculiares sueños que comenzaste a tener hace seis meses-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sueños?!...te refieres…- Hablaba Tsuna con un poco de temor._

 _-Si…en los sueños en que Acnologia aparecía y decía que te arrastraría a la oscuridad…No sé por qué, pero cada vez que tienes ese sueño…mi conciencia se vuelve aún más fuerte. Pero bueno, las preguntas para después…ahora mejor concentrémonos en salir de este lugar-_

-S-Si…en eso te apoyo… ¡En cualquier caso, ¿Dónde estamos?! ¡Ya no estamos en la ciudad!- Decía el pelirosa observando la cueva en la que se encontraba para olvidar su leve terror.

 _-¿Es que acaso se te olvido? Mira hacia arriba, Tsuna-_

Obedeciendo con algo de rabia las indicaciones del otro "el" que habitaba en su mente y cuerpo, Tsuna apunto su mirada hacia arriba y se quedó levemente sorprendido y confundido cuando pudo ver que en el techo de la caverna se encontraba un circular y grande agujero que no parecía tener fondo.

-¿Una agujero? ¿Qué hace un agujero ahí?- Preguntaba el mago de fuego confundido.

 _-Es por ese agujero que llegamos aquí. Calm, Zero o como sea que se llame uso su magia para hacernos flotar por encima de la ciudad de los Nirvits y luego nos impactó con tal fuerza, velocidad y altura que terminamos enterrándonos en el suelo a tal profundidad que llegamos al parecer a unas cavernas debajo de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos, tu Devil Dragon Force se desactivo, yo regrese a tu mente y tu terminaste perdiendo la conciencia por alguna razón-_

-¿Unas cavernas subterráneas debajo de una ciudad subterránea? Que confuso es todo esto. Pero en cualquier caso, tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de volver a la ciudad. A Serena se le acaba cada vez más el tiempo- Dijo Tsuna con seriedad.

 _-Sí, sí. Rescataremos a tu princesa del castillo, así que no te preocupes. Pero antes de pensar en salir de aquí, deberías darte cuenta de la compañía que tenemos-_

-¿Compañía?- Volvió a repetir el pelirosa con confusión.

Cuando el extraño y misterioso ser que habitaba en él, dijo aquellas palabras dentro de su mente, el joven mago de fuego de repente se percató con su sensible olfato que en el aire se encontraba la esencia de una desconocida persona que estaba en la misma caverna. Con rapidez, Tsuna dirigió su mirada hacia sus alrededores pero no podía ver a nadie hasta que se fijó que en frente de una cueva que había en una de las paredes de la caverna, se encontraba de pie una persona.

Esa persona resultó ser un joven que parecía tener una edad relevante a los 12 años de edad. Ese joven poseía un cabello de color verde que estaba aplanado por los lados pero que por la parte trasera, la mayoría estaba atado en forma de una corta cola de lobo. Los ojos de ese joven tenían un aspecto afilado y reflejaban gran seria, además que eran de un brilloso color café. Sin mencionar que en las mejillas de ese joven, estaban pintados en pintura roja unos tatuajes en forma de colmillos. Y la vestimenta de ese joven no estaba basada en nada más que unos cortos pantalones negros que estaban debajo de lo que parecía ser una falda hecha de paja y amarrada con una cinta gris en la cintura.

También se apreciaba que en sus muñecas y tobillos también había brazaletes hechos con pedazos de paja y cintas. Y en la mano derecha de ese joven, era sujetada una lanza hecha con un palo de acero y un afilado trozo de lo parecía ser cristal o algo parecido. Además se podía apreciar también que a pesar que de la edad de ese joven, poseía un cuerpo muy bien ejercitado debido a sus vestimentas.

Tanto Tsuna que estaba en centro de la caverna, como aquel joven parado en la entrada de una cueva, conectaron sus miradas pero no decían nada.

-¿Un niño? Parece tener casi la misma edad que Lucia, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Se perdió?- Pensaba Tsuna para luego gritar- ¡Oye, ¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?! ¡¿Te perdiste?!-

A pesar que dé que el joven de cabellos rosas lanzaba preguntas con fuertes gritos, aquel joven de cabellos verdes que estaban en la distancia no decía nada y solamente se mantenía al margen con una seria expresión en su rostro. Debido a eso, la paciencia del no tan paciencia Tsuna comenzó a acabase.

-¡Tu, responde cuando te hablan, mocoso sin modales! ¡Te lo preguntare una vez! ¡Tú, ¿Quién eres?! ¡Yo soy Tsuna Dragneel, un mago de F…!-

Repentinamente, Tsuna dejo de hablar y abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa al poder ver que en el aire en frente de él, había flotando y avanzando velozmente una afilada lanza que estaba a unos centímetros de atravesar su cráneo. Con gran velocidad, el mago de fuego logro mover su cabeza a tiempo para esquivar la afilada lanza que roso su mejilla derecha y le realizo un pequeño corte ensangrentado para que luego cayera al suelo, enterrándose en él.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

En tan solo unos segundos, el joven de cabellos verdes que estaba en frente de la entrada de la cueva ahora estaba en frente de un sorprendido Tsuna. Ese misterioso joven se apresuró a tomar su lanza con su mano derecha, a sacarla del suelo y empezar a liberar una constante ráfaga de ataques dirigidos al mago de Fairy Tail que tenía en frente. Debido a la distancia entre él y el misterioso joven, y a la agilidad y velocidad que este poseía; A Tsuna se le dificultaba esquivar los ataques de la lanza.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Este mocoso es bastante rápido! ¡¿Pero porque demonios me está atacando?!- Pensaba Tsuna mientras esquivaba.

 _-Parece que tú tienes una peculiaridad para hacerte enemigo de las personas fácilmente, incluso de los niños. Esa no es una buena señal en tu futuro con Serena, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?-_

-¡Maldito, ¿Qué significa eso?!- Grito Tsuna dentro de su mente con furia y un poco de sonrojo.

 _-En cualquier caso, parece que este mocoso no es alguien con quien podamos conversar. Apresúrate y calcinarlo-_

Ignorando lo que decía la voz dentro su cabeza, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación logro sujetar firmemente el bastón que conformaba una parte de la lanza con su mano izquierda y luego el apunto una seria mirada al joven que lo atacaba sin freno.

-¡Mocoso, no se quien seas, pero detente! ¡No quiero lastimarte sin razón!- Decía Tsuna con seriedad.

-¡Cállate, Mago!- Exclamo el joven peliverde con intensidad.

El misterioso joven de cabellos verdes, de repente impacto una fuerte patada con su descalza pierna derecha en el expuesto abdomen del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas. Debido a la repentina patada que poseía un gran poder, Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar la lanza del joven para luego ser lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Pisando con leve firmeza, Tsuna no tuvo dificultad para detenerse y luego fijar su mirada en el joven que se ponía en guardia.

-E-Este mocoso no es solo veloz sino que también es muy fuerte…Maldición, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con el…Serena todavía sigue en peligro. No me gusta ponerme serio contra un mocoso, pero no tengo opción- Pensó Tsuna recuperando del dolor en su torso.

Pensando solamente en el rescate de la chica demonio de los brazos de los miembros de Unique Oracion, Tsuna piso con firmeza y comenzó a llenar sus mejillas y pecho con una gran cantidad de aire que entraba por su boca al igual que ligeras llamas que surgían de su cuerpo. Al observar lo que hacía el joven de cabellos rosas, el misterioso joven cambio por unos momentos la seria expresión que tenía su rostro por una de leve sorpresa.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

El joven mago de Fairy Tail expulso de su interior a través de sus labios, una enorme ráfaga de intensas llamas carmesí que avanzaban velozmente hacia el misterioso joven de cabellos verdes. Evitando estar sorprendido, ese joven rápidamente se movió de su actual posición y cayo rodando al suelo, pero por suerte logro esquivar por muy poco la gran cantidad de candentes llamas que terminaron chocando contra una de las paredes de la caverna.

-¡¿Lo viste, mocoso?! ¡A pesar de que eres fuerte para ser un mocoso, tú no vas a poder vencerme con una simple lanza! ¡Cualquier otro día estaré dispuesto a probar fuerzas contigo, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado! ¡Así que será mejor que te vayas…a tu ca…!-

Comenzando a tartamudear, Tsuna dejo de hablar debido a que con sus marrones ojos pudo ver algo que simplemente no podía creer. El misterioso joven de cabellos verdes y ojos cafés, en vez de estar asustado o temeroso al ver el rugido de fuego del pelirosa en frente de él, él se puso de pie y piso con firmeza para luego comenzar a comenzar a tomar una gran cantidad de aire a través de sus labios y que llegaban hasta sus pulmones.

Pero no era solamente aire. Por tan sorprendente que pareciera, por los labios de ese joven también comenzaron a entrar grandes cantidades de un terroso polvo que surgía del sucio suelo de la cueva por sí solo. Luego de tomar lo suficiente dentro de sus mejillas pintadas, ese misterioso joven comenzó a dirigir su cabeza hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a decir las siguientes palabras…

 **-¡Keiburyu no Hoko!-**

Junto con esas palabras y el fuerte sonido del bramido de alguna clase de bestia, ese joven expulso de su boca una colosal tornado hecho al parecer de una gran cantidad de una terrosa arena que al mismo tiempo rotaba en su interior una gran cantidad de afiladas rocas. Con poder ver lo que hizo ese joven y lo que se dirigía a él, Tsuna no podía evitar sorprenderse debido a que ese joven había hecho lo que él hizo hace unos segundos.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Un rugido?! ¡Ese mocoso… ¿Es un Dragon Slayer?!-

… _Un repentino encuentro entre Tsuna y el octavo joven mata-dragones…_

 **Continuara…**


	59. Los Nirvits

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 20/59: ¡Los Nirvirts!**

Luego de varios sucesos en la subterránea verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits como la captura de la fuente de poder para Hea que era Serena que termino convirtiéndose en un libro, la aparición del Rey Celestial en la ciudad, una breve lucha entre Calm y Tsuna en el castillo en el centro de la ciudad y la revelación de la hermandad entre Calm y Macbeth; varias batallas en grupo comenzaron en la ciudad.

Una de esas batallas fue la de Ryos, Sonia, Sophia y Pantherlily contra un monstruoso y furioso Ikari, el cual buscaba matar a una herida Lucia, que termino escapando junto con Happy. Durante esa batalla, Ryos termino comiendo el veneno de Sophia y se transformó en el Dragón de Hierro Venenoso, lo cual le dio una gran ventaja en la batalla. Y con ese nuevo poder, Ryos fue capaz de llevar a Ikari a otra locación en la ciudad.

Todos los integrantes de esa batalla terminaron reuniéndose con Alicia, Raine, Marcus, Lisa, Sorano, Ur, Frosch y Lector que habían terminado de vencer a Mushi. Pero estando ahí, cada uno de esos heridos magos término siendo derrotados por la demoniaca fuerza de un enojado Ikari y estaban a punto de ser llevados a los calabozos del castillo, como prisioneros.

Y al mismo tiempo que todo eso pasaba, Tsuna había terminado siendo lanzado por Calm a unas subterráneas cavernas debajo de la mismísima ciudad de los Nirvits. Estando en esas cavernas, el mago de fuego logro descubrir algunas cosas sobre el misterioso ser que habitaba dentro de su mente, pero más importante, termino encontrándose con un misterioso joven que poseía un sorprendente poder.

… **Continuación…**

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

El joven mago de Fairy Tail expulso de su interior a través de sus labios, una enorme ráfaga de intensas llamas carmesí que avanzaban velozmente hacia el misterioso joven de cabellos verdes. Evitando estar sorprendido, ese joven rápidamente se movió de su actual posición y cayo rodando al suelo, pero por suerte logro esquivar por muy poco la gran cantidad de candentes llamas que terminaron chocando contra una de las paredes de la caverna.

-¡¿Lo viste, mocoso?! ¡A pesar de que eres fuerte para ser un mocoso, tú no vas a poder vencerme con una simple lanza! ¡Cualquier otro día estaré dispuesto a probar fuerzas contigo, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado! ¡Así que será mejor que te vayas…a tu ca…!-

Comenzando a tartamudear, Tsuna dejo de hablar debido a que con sus marrones ojos pudo ver algo que simplemente no podía creer. El misterioso joven de cabellos verdes y ojos cafés, en vez de estar asustado o temeroso al ver el rugido de fuego del pelirosa en frente de él, él se puso de pie y piso con firmeza para luego comenzar a comenzar a tomar una gran cantidad de aire a través de sus labios y que llegaban hasta sus pulmones.

Pero no era solamente aire. Por tan sorprendente que pareciera, por los labios de ese joven también comenzaron a entrar grandes cantidades de un terroso polvo que surgía del sucio suelo de la cueva por sí solo. Luego de tomar lo suficiente dentro de sus mejillas pintadas, ese misterioso joven comenzó a dirigir su cabeza hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a decir las siguientes palabras…

 **-¡Keiburyu no Hoko!-**

Junto con esas palabras y el fuerte sonido del bramido de alguna clase de bestia, ese joven expulso de su boca una colosal tornado hecho al parecer de una gran cantidad de una terrosa arena que al mismo tiempo rotaba en su interior una gran cantidad de afiladas rocas. Con poder ver lo que hizo ese joven y lo que se dirigía a él, Tsuna no podía evitar sorprenderse debido a que ese joven había hecho lo que él hizo hace unos segundos.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Un rugido?! ¡Ese mocoso… ¿Es un Dragon Slayer?!- Reacciono Tsuna con enorme impresión.

 _-¡Muévete, Tsuna!-_

Ante el levantamiento que dio el otro ser que habitaba dentro de su mente, el joven de cabellos rosados puntiagudos dejo su impresión ante el ataque de su oponente de lado y rápidamente comenzó a mover su cuerpo hacia un lado. Gracias a eso, Tsuna fue capaz de esquivar el potente tornado de arena y pedazos afilados de tierra que termino pasando a su lado. Aunque el ataque del misterioso joven termino golpeando fuertemente una de las paredes de la caverna, Tsuna se percató que poseía un pequeño corte en su tobillo, posiblemente de haber rozado ese ataque.

-Logro cortarme…-Pensaba Tsuna observando la sangre salir del leve corte en su tobillo-…Ese ataque...era un tornado de arena, polvo y trozos de roca. Esa magia… ¡Es la misma magia que yo uso! ¡Magia Asesina de Dragones! ¡Pero nunca había escuchado de un Dragon Slayer que controlara los elementos de la tierra! ¡¿Quién es este mocoso?! –

 _-¡Pregúntate eso después! ¡Ahora estas en medio de una batalla, mira al enemigo, Tsuna!-_

Una vez más, ante el grito que dio la voz dentro de su cabeza, Tsuna dejo las demás cosas de lado y se centró en el peligro en el que se encontraba ahora. Tsuna pudo ver con sus marrones ojos como el misterioso joven de cabellos verdes se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia él, y mientras avanzaba, el levanto su brazo izquierdo y apretaba con fuerte firmeza su puño y mientras lo hacía, ese mismo puño comenzaba a ser rodeado por un brillo marrón.

En vez de quedarse quieto, Tsuna también comenzó a correr con dirección hacia su oponente y mientras avanzaba, levanto su puño derecho y lo revistió en unas candentes llamas en aumento. Mientras tanto, el puño izquierdo del misterioso joven de cabellos verdes dejo de brillar y se pudo apreciar como el brazo del joven, desde el codo hacia la mano, ahora en vez de piel estaba hecha de un duro material parecido a piedra de montaña.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Goken!-**

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Estando lo suficientemente cerca, ambos usuarios de magia asesina de dragones terminaron chocando bruscamente sus respectivos puños revestidos con llamas o un material rocoso. Luego de un fuerte impacto que término mandando a ambos Dragon Slayers a volar a lados contrarios después de liberar una leve onda expansiva en la caverna, Tsuna noto como su puño sangraba levemente como si hubiera golpeado algo de gran dureza.

Mientras que el serio joven de cabellos verdes había notado como su puño izquierdo que estaba antes revestido con un duro material rocoso, poseía unas quemaduras de diminuto tamaño. Clavando los dedos de sus manos y pies en el suelo, ambos jóvenes de diferentes edades lograron detener sus avanzares y luego pasaron a mirarse uno al otro con seriedad y ferocidad.

-Este mago…posee habilidades similares a las mías. Además...No recuerdo haberlo visto junto a los otros magos. Bueno, da igual. Si él es un mago… ¡Es un enemigo!- Pensó ese misterioso joven con seriedad.

-Es serio tiene mucha fuerza si me hizo retroceder. ¡¿Quién es este mocoso?!- Pensaba Tsuna con seriedad.

 _-Ya deja de hacerte la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Si nos está atacando es un enemigo, así que derrótalo de una vez. Ni siquiera estas tratando de luchar en serio. ¡¿No que tenías prisa por salvar a Serena?!-_

-¡La tengo! ¡Pero no por eso voy a lastimar seriamente a alguien que no conozco, y es un mocoso! ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! ¡Generalmente me estarías diciendo que use mi Devil Dragon Force o algo así para matar a mi oponente!- Gritaba Tsuna con enojo.

-¿Eh?- Menciono el joven peliverde al ver a su oponente hablar solo.

 _-Parece que ya me conoces muy bien, pero te equivocas. Si usas el Devil Dragon Force, yo tomare el control de tu cuerpo y a mí solo me emociona luchar con personas que en realidad valgan la pena. Este mocoso por tan fuerte que sea a su edad, no es rival para mí o para ti, así que mátalo derrotadlo, me da igual, pero termina aquí y vamos a patearle el trasero a Calm-_

-¡Maldito, hablando como si fueras el jefe! ¡Recuerda de quien es este cuerpo, maldita voz! ¡Yo seré quien derrote a Calm sin tu ayuda! ¡Pero por el momento, vamos a encar…!-

Pero antes de poder terminar su conversación con la misteriosa voz dentro su cabeza, del suelo de la caverna debajo de los pies de Tsuna, comenzaron a surgir de repente y con gran velocidad, una significativa cantidad de pequeños pilares hechos de rocas que se entrelazaron entre si y aprisionaron el cuerpo del distraído mago de Fairy Tail. Tratando de romper los pilares hechos de piedra, Tsuna se percató de la gran dureza de estos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿De dónde salieron estas cosas tan duras?!- Preguntaba Tsuna tratando de romper los pilares de roca.

 _-Creo que son una cortesía de nuestro pequeño amigo-_

Para verificar lo que decía el otro ser dentro de su cuerpo, Tsuna fijo sus ojos marrones en el joven de cabellos verdes que tenía unos metros en frente y pudo apreciar como este se encontraba agachado y con su mano derecha enterrada en el suelo. Al siguiente segundo, el misterioso joven saco la mano del suelo y comenzó a sujetar su lanza con gran firmeza al mismo tiempo que comenzó a correr con gran velocidad con sus descalzos pies hacia el retenido Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que tenía en frente.

-¡Maldición, no lograre romper todos los pilares a tiempo para moverme!- Pensaba Tsuna en apuros.

 _-¿Seguro que no quieres acabar esto carbonizando al mocoso con un rugido a toda potencia? Parece que estamos en aprietos-_

 _-_ ¡¿Cómo que estamos?! ¡Este es mi cuerpo!- Dijo Tsuna lograron romper algunos pilares.

- _También es el mío…en parte. Si tú mueres, yo muero contigo aunque no quiera. En cualquier caso, apúrate y haz algo-_

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!- Exclamo Tsuna logrado liberar su brazo derecho de los pilares.

-¡Ya deja de hablar solo y paga por tus pecados con tu vida! ¡Muere, Mago!- Grito con furia el misterioso joven.

Cuando el misterioso y furioso joven de cabellos verdes y afilados ojos cafés grito aquellas palabras, la velocidad con la que corrían sus pies aumento de una manera que superaba la velocidad con la que un apurado Tsuna se liberaba de los pilares de rocas. Mientras más avanzaba y con menos distancia entre el mago de fuego y el, el misterioso joven comenzó a apuntar el lado filoso de su lanza hacia adelante y así tan solo faltaban unos centímetros para que esa misma lanza pudiera atravesar el cráneo del pelirosa.

-¡Detente, Roku!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron los dos Dragon Slayers presentes.

En el mismísimo momento en que una misteriosa, grave, seria y masculina voz grito las palabras "¡Detente, Roku!", la punta de la afilada lanza que sujetaba el joven de cabellos verdes y ojos cafés se detuvo con tan estar un centímetro del espacio de carne entre los marrones ojos de un paralizado Tsuna. Después de eso, tanto el misterioso joven como el joven de cabellos rosas apuntaron respectivamente una sorprendido y seria mirada hacia el lado de la caverna de donde vino esa voz.

Ambos jóvenes pudieron apreciar como en el principio de una las cuevas de la caverna, se encontraba de pie un hombre de baja estatura y edad mayor que poseía unos ojos rojos y una larga cabellera, bigotes y barba de color blanco. Ese hombre de edad mayor tambien poseía por su frente y cerca ojos, tatuajes en forma de líneas en pintura roja y su vestimenta era la misma que la del joven de cabello verde, excepto por algunas cosas.

En la cabeza de ese anciano se encontraba colgando alguna clase de corona hecha con pedazos de metal elástico, coloridos diamantes pequeños y plumas de diferentes colores; en sus muñecas había pulseras de tela negra que colgaban unos coloridos cristales de diminuto tamaño y en su mano derecha, ese anciano sujetaba para caminar un bastón de madera con una bola de cristal incrustada en la parte superior. Ese anciano poseía una seria expresión mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes que tambien lo observaban.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Quién es ese viejo?- Se preguntaba Tsuna con confusión debido a su situación.

-¡¿J-Jefe Koraku?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!- Reacciono el peliverde con enorme impresión.

-A detener lo que estabas a punto de hacer, Roku. Baja tu lanza. Ese joven…no es un enemigo- Dijo hombre mayor que al parecer poseía el nombre de Koraku.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso, Jefe Koraku?! ¡Él es un mago, Jefe! ¡Claramente debe ser uno de los tipos que nos expulsaron a la fuerza a nuestra ciudad! ¡Obvio es un enemigo!- Exclamaba el joven que respondía al nombre de Roku con furia.

-¿Los tipos que los expulsaron de su ciudad? ¿De qué está hablando este mocoso?- Pensaba Tsuna para luego decir- ¡Oye, mocoso! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando, pero ese anciano tiene razón! ¡Yo no soy tu enemigo! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!-

-¡Cállate, mago! ¡Como si fuera a creer tus mentiras!- Dijo Roku sin quitar su lanza del rostro del pelirosa.

Apretando los músculos en sus piernas y brazos con gran presión, el joven de cabellos rosas que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho logro convertir en simples escombros a la prisión de pilares que retenía los movimientos de su cuerpo y luego de hacer eso, uso su mano izquierda para apartar la lanza de un sorprendido joven de cabellos verdes del frente de su rostro.

-No sé cuál es tu problema, mocoso. Pero deberías aprender a confirmar si alguien es tu enemigo antes de atacarlo con intención de matar, o sino no serás más que un asesino- Dijo Tsuna con una gran seriedad reflejada en su mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Logro romper mi prisión de piedras?!- Pensaba Roku con enorme impresión.

-Oh, nada mal- Pensó Koraku con una leve sonrisa en su barbudo rostro.

-Escuchen, no se quienes sean, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para conocer a unos extraños. Necesito averiguar cómo salir de estas cavernas para ir a rescatar a una persona importante para mí y a patearle el trasero a unos tipos desagradables, así que nos vemos- Dijo Tsuna para comenzar a caminar con dirección a una de las tantas cuevas en la caverna.

-Si te cas por ti solo a divagar por ahí, tardaras varias horas en salir de estas cavernas, joven-Hablo el anciano- Seguramente para cuando encuentres la salida, ya no haya nadie a quien rescatar o patear el trasero. Además, dudo mucho que logres alguna de las dos en el estado actual que te encuentras, joven mago dragón-

Ante todas las palabras que surgían de los viejos labios del hombre mayor que respondía al nombre de Koraku; el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación dejo de caminar sin rumbo, se dio la vuelta y apunto la seria mirada de sus ojos marrones hacia el anciano.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, anciano?- Preguntaba Tsuna con una intensa curiosidad.

-Si vienes conmigo, yo te diré el camino para salir de estas cavernas y regresar a la ciudad en donde se encuentras tus aliados y enemigos. Y además…responderé tus preguntas sobre aquel otro ser que habitaba dentro de tu cuerpo- Dijo el anciano con gran seriedad en su tono.

Con la respuesta que el anciano había dado, una gran sentimiento de sorpresa había infundida a Tsuna a abrir sus marrones ojos de gran manera, pero no era solamente él. Incluso el extraño ser que habitaba en el alma del joven de cabellos rosas presento leves rastros de sorpresa y curiosidad.

 _-Oh, que sorpresa. Parece que aquí tenemos un anciano un poco curioso-_

-Anciano… ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?- Preguntaba Tsuna con seriedad.

-Si quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, ven conmigo, joven. Y no solamente esa. Preguntas sobre la amenaza a la que te enfrentas, preguntas sobre cómo llegar a la ciudad, preguntas sobre el rescate de tu compañera, preguntas sobre nosotros, preguntas sobre tus enemigos, preguntas sobre ti mismo; prometo que las responderé todas…solamente tienes que seguirme- Dijo el anciano también con seriedad.

Dichas esas palabras, el hombre mayor de cabelleras blancas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva por donde había llegado a esa zona de la caverna. Ante lo que había escuchado, el joven de cabellos verdes que estaba ahí presente, se apresuró a colocarse en frente del anciano para detener su avanzar.

-¡Espere un momento, Jefe Koraku! ¡¿No estará pensando en permitir que este mago vaya a nuestra aldea o sí?! ¡¿Es que ya se le olvido que pasó la última vez que nosotros nos encontramos con magos?!- Preguntaba Roku con ira en su mirada.

-Por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado. Y tampoco se me ha olvidado que te dije que este joven no es nuestro enemigo. Es por eso que voy a llevar a este joven a nuestro actual escondite. Es posible que nuestro encuentro con este joven no sea casualidad, sino una obra del mismo destino. Es posible…que él sea la clave para volver a nuestro hogar- Respondió Koraku igual de serio.

-¡¿A qué se refiere con eso?!- Pregunto de nuevo Roku con la misma actitud.

-Al igual que le dije a ese joven, si quieres saber la respuesta, sígueme, Roku. Todo se aclara en aquel lugar- Respondió el anciano.

Y tras hablar, el serio anciano comenzó a mover sus seniles piernas y el bastón que sostenía en su mano para mantenerse de pie hacia adelante y empezó a adentrase cada vez más profundo en aquella cueva. Sin poder hacer nada lo que quería, el joven de cabellos verdes solamente se quedó viendo la espalda del anciano que se alejaba por unos segundos, luego apunto una furiosa mirada al mago de cabellos rosas que estaba a sus espalda, crujo los dientes y después simplemente comenzó a seguir al hombre que él llamaba "Jefe".

Mientras que el mago de Fairy Tail ahí presente solamente se limitó a observar como los misteriosos joven y anciano se alejaban al mismo tiempo que unos confusos pensamientos se revolvían en su cabeza. Tsuna podía escoger ir al rescate de su amada compañera pero sin rumbo ni esperanza de que podría salir de las cavernas y llegar a tiempo a la ciudad o podría escoger confiar en unos completos desconocidos, los cuales uno de ellos trato de matarle, y confiar en que ellos les diría donde estaba la salida de esas cavernas hacia la ciudad y que responderían todas sus preguntas.

-Solo espera un poco más, Serena…- Pensó un serio Tsuna mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

Tomada su decisión, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a caminar por la misma cueva por la que avanzaban el misterioso joven de cabellos verdes, ojos cafés y magia mata dragones y el misterioso hombre mayor que era rodeado por una gran cantidad de sorpresas.

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

En la subterránea, antigua y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, o mejor dicho, en el gran castillo dorado que había en el centro de esta; se encontraban frente a frente, los magos de Unique Oracion, Calm y Hana, y los magos de Fairy Tail y el consejo mágico, Leo y Macbeth. Luego de una breve charla entre los dos supuestos hermanos que estaban ahí presentes, Calm le dio la orden a su segunda al mando de que capturara a Macbeth mientras que Leo tenía que ser eliminado.

-No te preocupes, te lo contare todo, mi hermano menor. Pero como es una larga historia, será mejor que hablemos dentro. Hana…- Hablo Calm de repente.

-¿Si, Calm-sama?- Pregunto la joven que ayudaba al líder de Unique Oracion a mantenerse de pie.

-Captura a mi hermano y llévalo a dentro junto con nosotros- Ordeno el serio hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Entendido. ¿Y qué hago con el otro intruso?- Pregunto la maga de plantas.

-Elimínalo- Dio Calm como seria respuesta.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor- Respondió Hana con gran seriedad en su roja mirada.

-¿Eliminarme? Parece que ustedes me están subestimando demasiado. ¿Creen que no voy a resistirme?- Contesto un serio Leo con otra pregunta.

-Da igual si te resistes o no. Aparte del humano que manipula el fuego o Serena, es imposible que alguno de ustedes pueda superarme, incluso en mi estado actual. Solamente déjame mostrártelo- Dijo Hana con inexpresividad mientras ayudaba a su líder a mantenerse de pie.

Mientras que con su mano derecha ayudaba a un herido y cansado Calm a mantenerse de pie, la inexpresiva joven de cabellos purpuras y ojos rojos apunto su mano izquierda con dirección al joven de cabellos blancos que estaba a algunos metros en frente de ella y estaba al lado del hombre de largos cabellos negros y blancos. En ese mismo momento, una gran cantidad de enormes raíces surgieron del suelo dorado de la planta alta del castillo y rápidamente comenzaron a estirarse con dirección a Leo y Macbeth.

En vez de presentar sorpresa en su rostro por la magia que usaba la maga de Unique Oracion, el joven alquimista de hielo que trabajaba para el gremio de Lamia Scale, con una expresión de seriedad y ferocidad en su mirada, apunto su mano derecha hacia adelante y en la palma de esa misma mano, un circulo mágico de color azul invernal apareció. De ese mismo circulo, una gran y helada ventisca de nieve surgió con dirección a las plantas controladas por Hana.

-¡Congélense!- Exclamo Leo con seriedad.

En el momento en que la helada ráfaga nevada que surgía del círculo mágico alcanzo la distancia de las grandes raíces de madera que surgían del suelo, que avanzaban hacia Leo y Macbeth y que eran controladas por Hana; la superficie de esas raíces comenzó a ser cubierta por una leve capa de hielo que crecía a cada segunda hasta que eventualmente, cada raíz de gran tamaño estaba cubierta completamente por un frio y duro hielo y debido a eso, no podían moverse.

-¡¿Las congelo?!- Reacciono Hana con leve sorpresa a pesar de su inexpresividad.

-Te dije que me estaban subestimando. Más vale que creas que el cabeza de flama es la única amenaza para esa magia de plantas que usas- Comento Leo con seriedad.

-Ya veo. En eso tienes razón. Nunca pensé que también tuvieran un mago de hielo de su lado. Sin duda no hay peor enemigo para mi Arca de Árbol que el fuego o el hielo. Pero…tengo una forma de lidiar con tu magia- Dijo la pelipurpura con seriedad.

-No estoy tan herido como parezco. Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, Hana. Tú concéntrate en eliminar a ese mago y capturar a mi hermano- Dijo el serio Calm soltando a Hana y caminando por su cuenta.

-Entendido. Se lo agradezco, Calm-sama. Pero por favor no se preocupe. Me encargare de ese sujeto y atrapare a su hermano en tan solo unos segundos, pero no puedo asegurar que su hermano salga ileso- Comento Hana con inexpresividad.

-Si…no tienes que preocuparte por eso- Contesto el peliplateado con seriedad.

-Parece que también me están subestimando a mí y piensan que tampoco voy a oponer resistencia. Aunque en una época fuiste mi hermano, ahora mismo eres un ser que intento matar a millones de personas usando a Hea y no puedo permitir que eso pase. Te detendremos…aunque tengamos que matarte- Dijo Macbeth con gran seriedad.

-¡No se atrevan a amenazar a Calm-sama en mi presencia!- Grito la maga de plantas con ira.

Con una expresión de leve ira en su rostro que usualmente mostraba inexpresividad, Hana apunto sus manos con dirección al mago de hielo de Lamia Scale y el mago oscuro que trabaja para el consejo. En ese mismo instante, afiladas y numerosas raíces comenzaron a salir del suelo dorado de la planta alta del castillo que estaban a los pies de la joven de largos cabellos purpuras y enfurecidos ojos rojos.

 **-¡Ramas Sicas!-**

Con ese grito por parte de Hana, las afiladas raíces que estaban enterradas en el suelo a sus pies comenzaron a ser disparadas con gran fuerza y velocidad en forma de puntiagudos ramas de corteza de árbol y con dirección a los principales enemigos de la usuaria de ese hechizo. En respuesta a ese ataque, un calmado y serio Leo se apresuró a colocar su puño derecho sobre la palma abierta de su mano izquierda para que luego ambos fueron cubiertos por una gélida aura azul.

 **-¡Ice Make: Turtle!-**

Extendiendo ahora sus dos manos hacia adelante, el joven de cabellos blancos logro crear con hielo en frente de él y Macbeth, un gran muro con forma de caparazón de tortura que sirvió como escudo en contra de las constantes raíces que Hana lanzaba en su contra. Pero mientras un gran caparazón de hielo protegía a Leo y Macbeth del letal impacto de las afiladas raíces, ninguno de ellos pudo notar como Hana de repente movía una de sus manos como si estuviera atrapando algo en ella.

En ese mismo momento, desde el suelo dorado debajo de los pies de un serio Macbeth que se encontraba del lado seguro del caparazón de tortuga de hielo, una enorme raíz de árbol surgió con gran velocidad y con una velocidad y fuerza superior, enredo todo el cuerpo del hombre de cabellos blancos y negros de una forma que retenía sus brazos y piernas. Ante eso, tanto Leo como Macbeth estaban muy sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Macbeth con dolor y sorpresa.

-¡Macbeth-san!- Grito Leo con sorpresa.

El joven mago de Lamia Scale rápidamente trato de estirar sus manos hacia el aprisionado Macbeth para congelar la raíz que lo había atrapado, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, esa misma raíz, se enterró a ella misma y con Macbeth en el mismo gran agujero en el suelo por el que había salido. Ante lo que había pasado, Leo se apresuró a deshacer el muro de hielo que lo protegía luego de que gran ráfaga de raíces disparadas en su dirección había sido parada.

Realizando esas acciones, Leo ahora pudo observar con furia como la raíz que había atrapado a Macbeth ahora había surgido del suelo que se encontraba al lado de los pies una inexpresiva Hana.

-Lograron atrapar a Macbeth-san. Maldición, esta mujer nos engañó fingiendo que nos atacaba, pero su verdadero objetivo era capturar a Macbeth-san- Pensó Leo con frustración.

-¡Maldita…!- Hablo Macbeth mientras era retenido.

Siendo estrujado con enorme firmeza y dolor por una larga, flexible y dura raíz; Macbeth comenzó a rodear su cuerpo con una oscura aura mágica pero justamente en el momento en que iba a lanzar un ataque desde su mano derecha, la afilada parte superior de la raíz que lo retenía, por control de Hana, se colocó a centímetros de su cuello.

-Aunque seas el dicho hermano de Calm-sama, si tratas de lastimarlo o tratas de usar magia, yo te matare sin pensarlo dos veces- Advirtió Hana volviendo a su inexpresividad.

Debido a esa fiera advertencia de la maga de Unique Oracion, Macbeth no tuvo más opción que hacer desaparecer el poder mágico que lo rodeaba. Tras eso, Hana realizo un chasquido con sus dedos. Eso al parecer provoco que la raíz que retenía al mago del consejo pasara a convertirse sorprendente en varios raíces entrelazadas que terminaron en transformándose en un hombre de madera y hojas de gran tamaño que sujetaba a Macbeth con largas raíces que eran sus dedos.

-Mi soldado de raíz te vigilaran. Pero no creas que son simples marionetas. Ellos se mueven según mis pensamientos. Así que no les tardaría nada en matarte- Explico Hana con seriedad.

-Ya basta de amenazas, Hana. Si lograste capturarlo, vamos a dentro del castillo. Deseo ver cómo va la activación de Hea- Dijo Calm con seriedad.

-Entendido, Calm-sama- Contesto la leal Hana con inexpresividad.

-¡Esperen un segundo, insolentes! ¡No hablen como si yo no…!-

Pero justamente en el momento en que Leo iba a decir su siguiente palabra amenazadora, él se percató con enorme impresión como en el aire a su alrededor, repentinamente comenzaron a aparecer y desaparecer una incontable cantidad de pequeños destellos pero lo que él no había notado, es que esos destellos comenzaron a aparecer en el mismo momento en que Hana apunto uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda hacia él.

 **-¡Bravi!-**

Cuando Hana susurro esa palabra con un significativo tono, todos los incontables destellos que estaban alrededor del joven mago de Lamia Scale pasaron a convertirse en una gran suma de grandes explosiones ardientes de poder mágico de la tierra. Sin poder nada más que cubrirse a tiempo, Leo término siendo golpeado brutalmente por las explosiones creadas por su enemiga y debido al poder de ellas, el termino siendo lanzado por los aires fuera del castillo para luego comenzar a caer con dirección a la lejana superficie de la ciudad.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Macbeth-san!- Grito Leo mientras caía y tratando de agarrarse sin éxito del borde de la planta alta del castillo.

-¡Leo!- Grito Macbeth preocupado.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, el soldado hecho de duras raíces que sujetaba a Macbeth, uso su mano derecho para cubrir con firmeza los labios del hombre de cabello blanco y negro que retenía. Luego de hacer eso; Calm, Hana, el soldado de raíces y un obligado y silenciado Macbeth comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la gran puerta que llevaba al interior del castillo.

-Me gustaría confirmar la muerte de ese humano, pero no tenemos tiempo, ¿Verdad, Calm-sama?- Dijo Hana nuevamente con inexpresividad.

-Si. Da igual si ese humano murió por la caída o no, todos los intrusos morirán cuando estén Hea sea activada. En cualquier caso, vámonos. Deseo ver cómo va el proceso de Yoku con Hea y además…tenemos mucho que hablar, ¿Verdad, Hermano?- Comento Calm con seriedad observando a Macbeth retenido.

-Maldición…Leo…- Pensaba Macbeth con frustración y preocupación.

Sin nada que los detuviera, los dos miembros de Unique Oracion ahí presentes comenzaron a dirigirse a la gran puerta de acero que llevaba al interior del castillo junto con el soldado de raíces que retenía a un mago que trabajaba para el consejo. Pero mientras todos ellos habían logrado pasar la gran puerta que luego se cerró, no habían podido notar que en la mitad de una de las paredes exteriores del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba algo pegado.

O mejor dicho, alguien. Esa persona no era nadie más que joven de cabellos blancos que pertenecía al gremio de Lamia Scale y usando su magia de hielo, había logrado crear unas garras de hielo en sus manos y pies que le permitieron adherirse con fuerza a los muros exteriores y dorados del gran castillo dorado en donde se encontrada.

-Ah…eso es estuvo cerca…No me esperaba que aquella mujer también tuviera alguna clase de magia explosiva. Debido a eso, se terminaron llevando a Macbeth-san…que fallo. Pero tendré que lamentarme más tarde. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en rescatar tanto a Macbeth-san como a Serena antes de que Hea sea puesta en marcha…espero que los demás no tarden mucho en llegar aquí- Pensó Leo para luego ver algo realmente interesante.

Estando sujetado firmemente con sus garras de hielo en manos y pies a la pared exterior del gran castillo, Leo pudo observar que en los suelos alrededor del castillo, se encontraban caminando dos seres. Uno era una mujer herida de largos cabellos turquesa y el otro era un hombre de cabellos naranjas que poseía un cuerpo lleno de varias marcas de quemaduras y lleno de colosales músculos. Ninguno de esos dos miembros de Unique Oracion había visto al mago de Lamia Scale que estaba sujetado a gran altura de la pared del castillo.

-¿Quién son esos?-Pensaba Leo- ¿Más enemigos? La mujer no me parece haberla visto antes, pero por su aspecto, diría que lucho contra alguien. Y ese hombre de grandes músculos…también posee varias heridas, pero…me parece conocido… ¡¿Eh?!-

De repente, el joven de cabellos blancos pudo presenciar algo que lo sorprendió aún más que aquellas dos personas. Leo pudo ver como en brazos de aquel musculoso ser de puntiaguda cabellera naranja, estaban siendo cargados unos lastimados e inconscientes jóvenes y seres felinos que poseían marcas de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale y Sabertooth en diferentes zonas de sus respectivos cuerpos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pensaba Leo con impresión- ¡Raine-san y Ur! ¡¿Todos fueron capturados por el enemigo?! ¡Maldición, las cosas no podrían ir peor! ¡Tengo que rescatarlos!...pero, no importa lo heridos que estén esos sujetos, no creo que pueda yo solo con esos dos si ellos lograron derrotar y capturar a todos mis compañeros. Maldita sea, si el cabeza de flama estuviera aquí podríamos rescatarlos. La única vez que quiero ver el rostro de ese tipo, y ahora anda desaparecido. ¡¿Dónde está ese idiota?!-

… _Mientras tanto…_

En una de las tantas oscuras cuevas que había en las cavernas debajo de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, avanzaban con tranquilidad un trio de personas. El guiador de ese grupo era un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos, ojos rojos y que poseía el nombre Koraku; y detrás de él se encontraba siguiéndolo un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas y afilados ojos marrones que poseía el nombre de Tsuna Dragneel; y detrás de él, se encontraba mirándolo con malicia un joven de cabellos verdes, afilados ojos cafés y que al parecer se llamaba Roku.

-Maldito mago, maldito mago, maldito mago…- Repetía en susurros un molesto Roku mientras se fijaba en Tsuna que caminaba delante de él.

-¡Oye, mocoso! ¡Entiendo que no te agrado, pero deja de susurrar insultos mientras me miras con esa mala cara o de verdad te golpeare, seas un mocoso o no!- Exclamo Tsuna con una vena de rabia sobresalía de su cabeza.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes, mago! ¡Y ya no me llames mocoso! ¡Mi nombre es Roku, recuérdalo y muéstrame respeto!- Contesto el peliverde con furia.

-Ya, ya. Cálmense los dos. Agradecería que dejaran de pelear mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro destino- Comento Koraku mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

-¡Díselo a este mocoso, anciano! ¡Él es que empieza todo mirándome de esa forma!- Dijo el pelirosa molesto.

-¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Roku, maldito mago! ¡Y más vale que muestres más respeto cuando te dirijas al Jefe Koraku y no lo llames "anciano"! ¡El Jefe Koraku es la única razón por la que no te aplasto con una tonelada de rocas en este instante, maldito mago!- Grito el joven mago de tierra con ira.

-¡Tu cállate, mocoso! ¡Y para que sepas, yo también tengo un nombre que es Tsuna Dragneel! ¡Si quieres que te llame por tu nombre, llámame por el mío y deja de llamarme "mago" que haces que suene como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo o algo parecido!- Dijo el mago de fuego en el mismo tono.

-¡Lo digo de esa forma porque es como decirse esa despreciable palabra! ¡Ustedes los magos no son más que monstruos que gozan de la guerra y destrucción!- Comento Roku furioso.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Tú también eres un mago, mocoso insolente!- Dio como respuesta un molesto pelirosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Yo no soy como tú, no soy un mago!- Grito Roku con una gran furia en su mirada apuntando su lanza al pelirosa.

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Yo te vi usar magia antes! ¡Tú usas magia asesina de dragones al igual que yo, así que obviamente eres un Dragon Slayer asa que por lo tanto, eres un mago, niño imbécil!- Contesto Tsuna con leve confusión y gran ira.

-¡No tengo idea de lo que hablas, maldito mago, pero nunca vuelvas a decir que soy igual a ti! ¡Mis poderes me fueron entregados por nuestro gran guardián para proteger a mi pueblo de cualquier amenaza! ¡Yo no soy nadie más que el protector mi pueblo, Roku!- Exclamo el peliverde con intensidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Gran Guardián? ¿Protector? ¿De qué rayos está hablando este mocoso?- Decía Tsuna con confusión.

-Ya les dije que se calmaran y dejen de estar peleando. Joven, todas tus preguntas serán contestadas cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, incluidas tus pregunta sobre Roku. Solamente tienes que esperan unos momentos más- Dijo el anciano con tranquilidad mientras avanzaban.

-Oye, anciano, agradezco que me digas donde está la salida de estas cavernas, pero estoy apurado, así que si vas a decirme algo, ¿No podrías decírmelo mientras avanzamos?- Preguntaba Tsuna con un poco de desesperación.

-Podría hacerlo, pero te entenderás mejor las cosas si vamos al lugar al que te llevare. Allá podrás descansar al menos un poco- Respondió Koraku tranquilamente.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy apurado, anciano! ¡No tengo tiempo para tomarme un descanso, hay alguien muy importante para mí que me está esperando, así que tengo prisa!- Dijo Tsuna levantando su tono.

-¿Y crees que podrás hacer algo en el estado en que se encuentra tu mente y cuerpo?-Hablo Koraku- Tienes que tranquilizarte, joven. Cuando tu mente llena de preguntas logre estar despejada y tu cuerpo cansado recupere sus fuerzas perdidas, ten por seguro que lograras tu cometido. Además, haz estado corriendo y luchando todo el día, así que un poco de relajación no te vendría mal, ¿No crees?-

-S-Si…- Contesto Tsuna con frustración mientras pensaba- Maldición, este anciano de alguna forma me hace enojar con todo ese misterio. Además, ¿Cómo puede saber tantas cosas sobre mí? Él sabe que he estado luchando todo el día y además conoce sobre esa molesta voz en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso lee la mente?-

-Solo para que sepas, no leo la mente- Comento el anciano.

-¡Pero acabas de leer mi mente, ¿Verdad?!- Pensó Tsuna con impresión mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

 _-Sin duda es un anciano un poco peculiar y molesto. ¿Seguro que no quieres asesinarlo a él y al mocoso? Ahora es tu oportunidad-_

-¡Tu cierra la boca o con lo que sea que hables!- Grito Tsuna molesto.

-¿Ah? ¿A quién crees que le hablas de forma tan insolente, mago?- Preguntaba Roku amenazando con su lanza.

-E-Eh…No te preocupes, solamente hablo conmigo mismo- Trato de disimular el pelirosa.

-No te preocupes, joven. La espera de tu otro ser y la tuya no fue en vano. Ya falta poco para llegar a nuestro destino. Mira, ya podemos ver la luz de la salida- Dijo Koraku con una leve sonrisa en su larga barba.

-¿Luz?- Repitió Tsuna con interés.

Volviendo a fijar su mirada de ojos marrones hacia adelante, Tsuna fue capaz de ver el final de la cueva por la que avanzaba y justamente como dijo el anciano que le guiaba, se podía apreciar una calida y brillante luz. Tras eso, Tsuna continúo avanzando tranquilamente al igual que el anciano delante de el y el joven a su espalda, hasta que eventualmente los tres lograron llegar al final de la cueva. Pero en el momento en que llegaron a su destino, el mago de Fairy Tail no podía evitar sorprenderse por lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

-¡¿Q…?!- Divagaba Tsuna con sorpresa.

Estando parado en la salida de la cueva por donde antes caminaba, Tsuna presencio como ahora se encontraba en una zona de las cavernas que poseía un gran ancho y altura, pero más importante, se encontraba iluminada por unas cálidas antorchas que estaban colgadas en los rocosos techos y paredes de esa zona. Sin mencionar que los suelos de esa zona se encontraban llenos por una incontable cantidad de cabañas hechas con rocas o madera y también por anchas tiendas de tela.

Y dentro de esas casas de diferentes formas y tamaños, y también por fuera de estas; increíblemente había una gran cantidad de hombres, mujeres, niñas y niños que poseían vestimentas parecidas a las de Roku y Koraku y que también tenían tatuajes de pinturas en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos. Todas esas personas se concentraban en vivir sus alegres vidas en sus casas y con sus amigos, mientras Tsuna solamente se quedaba con un rostro de impresión ante lo que veía.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¡¿Un pueblo?! ¡Con razón se me hacía raro que comenzara a percibir varios aromas, pero nunca me imaginé que hubiera algo como esto en unas cavernas como estas! ¡¿El mocoso y tú también viven aquí, anciano?!- Reacciono Tsuna con enorme impresión.

-Si. Roku, yo y todos nuestros camaradas vivimos en estas cavernas, es difícil, pero no las arreglamos. Aunque no siempre fue así. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que nuestra amada ciudad nos fue arrebatada a la fuerza por Calm y sus seguidores- Dijo Koraku de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Calm? ¿Tú también lo conoces? ¿Y a que te refieres con que les arrebato su ciudad?- Preguntaba Tsuna con confusión.

-¿Cómo que ha que me refiero? Me refiero justamente a lo que quise decir. Calm y aquellos quienes le sirven nos expulsaron de nuestra ciudad y nos obligaron a vivir debajo de las cuevas que había bajo nuestro pueblo, lo hicieron como alguna clase de compasión. Todo para usar nuestra ciudad oculta del mundo exterior para esconderse y para utilizar a Hea, el arma que inventamos haces tantos años…nuestra mayor desgracia- Explico Koraku con frustración.

-¿Qué ustedes crearon Hea y que la ciudad en donde Calm y sus compañeros se escondían era su ciudad? Lo que dices no tiene nada de sentido, anciano. Esa ciudad y Hea fue creada hace miles de años por una raza extinta…o creo que eso dijeron mis amigos. Esto… ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa raza…? ¿Cuál era…?-

-Los Nirvits. En otras palabras, nosotros. Nosotros somos esa raza extinta de la que estás hablando, joven. Nosotros somos los Nirvits- Dijo Koraku con seriedad.

-Ah…Ya veo… ¡¿EEEEEEHHH?!- Reacciono Tsuna de repente- ¡Espera un momento, anciano! ¡¿Cómo que ustedes son los Nirvits?! ¡¿No están muertos?! ¡¿O es que son fantasmas?! ¡Si es así dime, ¿Cómo se siente atravesar una pared sin destruirla?!-

-Aparte de ser un mago, es un idiota- Comento Roku observando al pelirosa.

-Bueno, calma, joven. Responderé tus preguntas así que no tienes que ponerte tan eufórico. Primero, vayamos a un lugar en donde podamos hablar y descansar. A diferente tuya, yo no soy tan joven, así que me haría bien sentarme- Dijo Koraku comenzando a caminar.

Olvidando por un momento sus tantas preguntas de confusión, Tsuna comenzó a seguir al anciano de varios cabellos y a él lo comenzó a seguir nuevamente el joven de cabellos verdes que poseía el nombre de Roku. Adentrándose a los caminos que había entre las tantas casas que había en ese pueblo de las cavernas, Tsuna se percataba que los habitantes de ese pueblo comenzaron a fijar sus miradas sobre él. Algunas miradas eran de confusión, otras de leve miedo y también había algunas que transmitían ira como la de Roku.

-¿Qué es esto? Apenas me van viendo, pero pareciera como si todos quisieran comenzar una pelea conmigo- Dijo Tsuna fijándose en los alrededores.

-Es porque ellos saben que tú no eres como nosotros. Tú eres un mago, lo cual te hace un enemigo- Comento Roku mientras seguía a Tsuna.

-Roku, ya te dije que este joven no es nuestro enemigo. Muy pronto el pueblo y tú lo entenderán. Yo puedo sentirlo- Dijo Koraku con seriedad mientras avanzaba.

Ignorando las malas miradas de los habitantes de aquel subterráneo pueblo en donde se encontraba; el mago de fuego, el mago de tierra y el anciano siguieron caminando hasta que al final se detuvieron en frente de una gran tienda de tela que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Llegamos. Ven conmigo, joven. Podremos hablar con tranquilidad en mi tienda. Tu espera aquí afuera, Roku. Quiero hablar con este joven a solas- Dijo Koraku con seriedad.

-¡¿A solas?! ¡Pero Jefe Koraku, no importa la confianza que tenga, ¿Cómo quiere quedarse a solas con este mago?! ¡Podría intentar asesinarlo!- Exclamaba Roku con enorme preocupación.

-Por supuesto que no hare tal cosa- Comento Tsuna con seriedad.

-Ya oíste. Así que no te preocupes, Roku, yo estaré bien. Tu solo espera aquí afuera- Dijo Koraku comenzando a entrar a la tienda.

-¡Pero…! Está bien. Si usted lo dice, lo obedeceré, Jefe Koraku. ¡Pero si detecto que algo está mal, no dudare en entrar y matar a este inmundo mago con mis propias manos!- Respondió Roku amenazando con su lanza al pelirosa.

-Bueno, generalmente quisiera darte un buen golpe en tu cara, mocoso…pero, solamente te preocupas por tus seres queridos, así que fingiré que no escuche esas últimas palabras- Comento Tsuna tranquilo.

-¿Eh?- Murmuro Roku con confusión y muy leve sorpresa.

Terminada la conversación, Tsuna se limitó a entrar en la gran tienda en la que el anciano que seguía había entrado. Al hacerlo, el joven pelirosa pudo ver que en el interior de esta había algunas cajas apiladas una encima de otra, el suelo de la caverna estaba cubierto con una gran alfombra roja y en el centro de la tienda había dos cojines, uno en frente del otro, y en uno de esos dos cojines, estaba sentado el anciano conocido como Koraku.

-Siéntate, joven- Pidió el anciano tranquilo.

Obedeciendo con tranquilidad, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se sentó en el otro cojín que había en el suelo. Tras hacerlo, Tsuna luego se percató que en frente de él, de repente se encontraba una par de antorchas encendidas que eran sujetadas por las vejetes manos de Koraku.

-Cómelas, joven. Tú comes fuego para recuperar tus energías, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Koraku con confianza.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias, anciano! ¡Hace tiempo que no como nada, así que estoy hambriento!- Respondió Tsuna con alegría, tomando las antorchas y comenzando a comer el fuego como si se tratara de espagueti- Pero, anciano, ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas sobre mí? ¿De verdad no lees la mente?-

-De verdad no lo hago. Yo puedo saber cosas sobre la gente gracias a esto-Koraku enseño el bastón que traía en mano-Es difícil de explicar, pero solo digamos que la lacrima que está en esta bastón, es una lacrima especial que me permite sentir y saber algunas cosas sobre la gente que conozco. Es una antigua herramienta mágica que ha pasado de generación en generación de cada Jefe que ha tenido nuestra raza. Y hablando de eso, creo que comenzare la explicarte todo lo que está pasando, pero antes de eso tengo que preguntarte, ¿Sabes lo que es el ethernano, joven?-

-¿Ether…nano? Creo que era algo relacionado con la magia…no estoy seguro sobre esa clase de cosas- Contesto Tsuna mientras absorbía el fuego de las antorchas de una manera que pudiera disfrutar su sabor.

-Ya me lo esperaba. Tu pareces del tipo que persona que hace las cosas por instinto y no pensándolo. Para explicarte de manera sencilla…el ethernano es una energía invisible que está en la atmosfera. Los humanos tenemos la capacidad de almacenar esa energía en nuestros cuerpo para luego expulsarla en forma de una energía diferente…en otras palabras, el ethernano es lo que permite a los humanos usar magia- Explico el anciano.

-Ya veo. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la conversación?- Pregunto Tsuna mientras comía fuego.

-Como dije, los humanos tienen la capacidad de absorber el ethernano en sus cuerpos y convertirlo en magia…pero, Los Nirvtis…son la excepción-Hablo Koraku- Nosotros, los Nirvits, somos humanos que nacimos con cuerpos que son incapaces de absorber el ethernano de la atmosfera…es decir, no podemos usar magia, no importa cuanto lo intentemos. Pero al mismo tiempo, los Nirvits nacimos con algo que la mayoría de los humanos no tienen…una inteligencia sobrehumana y un talento nato para la creación-

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo que los humanos no tienen eso? Cualquiera puede ser inteligente y construir cosas, ¿Verdad?- Comento Tsuna terminando de comerse las llamas.

-Puede ser, pero los Nirvits son diferentes. Un niño Nirvit puede poseer la inteligencia de un adulto normal tan solo a unos meses de su nacimiento. Pero como decía; no poder usar magia y una increíble inteligencia les dio a los Nirvits una perspectiva de la vida que los demás humanos no tenían. Los primeros Nirvits juzgaron que los humanos poseedores de cuerpos capaces de usar magia eran seres que amaban la violencia y derramamiento de sangre debido a las guerras y batallas que había en su tiempo. Debido a eso, Los Nirvits se alejaron del resto de la humanidad, y con su inteligencia construyeron una ciudad más avanzada que ninguna otra ciudad de esa época y lo hicieron en un lugar que ningún ser que quisiera las cosas que ellos construían pudieran encontrarlos…debajo de la misma tierra. Con el pasar de los años, los Nirvits no fueron más que un mito y los que los conocían…dijeron que se habían extinto hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero en realidad…hemos estado viviendo debajo de ellos todo este tiempo- Explico Koraku con seriedad.

-Ya veo…así que en realidad nunca estuvieron muertos. Pero espera un momento, anciano. Tú dices que los Nirvits no pueden usar magia, pero ese mocoso insolente uso magia. Yo lo vi. Él es un Dragon Slayer igual que yo- Dijo Tsuna tras devorar por completo el fuego de las antorchas.

-Roku…es un poco especial-Hablo Koraku- Aunque los Nirvits se alejaban de la humanidad que usaba magia, de vez en cuando se encontraban con humanos que eran capaces de usar magia pero que odiaban el estado caótico del mundo debido a las condiciones de sus vidas pobres. Debido a la manera en que pensaban, los Nirvits permitieron que esos humanos vivieran con ellos con la unica condición de que no usaran o aprendieran magia jamás. Roku es descendiente de esos mismos humanos y por eso es un Nirvit capaz de usar magia-

-Ya entiendo. Pero eso no todavía no explica cómo puede usar magia mata dragones. ¿Acaso utiliza una lacrima?- Preguntaba el pelirosa.

-No, Roku es un puro Dragon Slayer-Continuo hablando el anciano- Durante uno de nuestros viajes al exterior para buscar provisiones, los Nirvits de hace algunos años nos encontramos con un ser herido…un dragón. Ese dragón no era como los dragones comunes que odiaban a los humanos, en realidad había estado luchado contra un grupo de dragones que quería matar a unos humanos y por eso acabo herido. Por buena fe, los Nirvits llevamos a ese dragón a nuestra ciudad subterránea y lo atendimos. Con el pasar de los tiempos, ese dragón se acostumbró a nuestra ciudad y decidió quedarse como nuestro gran guardián que nos protegía de los desastres naturales que ocurrían bajo la tierra, y nosotros lo aceptamos de buena gana. Pero justamente cuando nuestro gran guardián estaba cerca de su lecho de muerte, para continuar con la protección de nuestro pueblo, decidió que uno de nosotros debía heredar sus poderes y convertirse en un nuevo gran guardián, en otras palabras, debería convertirse en un Dragon Slayer. Los Nirvits sin tener opción debido a esa época de terremotos…aceptaron-

-Entonces… ¿Ese mocoso fue el que heredo los poderes de ese dragón?- Pregunto Tsuna con interés.

-No, fue su padre. Su padre heredo los poderes del gran guardián de los Nirvits y se convirtió en el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas. Cuando Roku nació, él también podía usar la magia de mata dragones de las cavernas sin que su padre tuviera que enseñársela- Explico el anciano tranquilamente.

-Entonces ese mocoso no solamente es un Dragon Slayer al igual que yo, sino que también pertenece a la Cuarta Generación- Pensó Tsuna para luego decir- Entonces eso quiere decir que ahora tienen a dos Dragon Slayers entre ustedes, ¿Verdad? El mocoso y su padre-

-Por desgracia…no. El padre de Roku…murió tratando de proteger nuestro pueblo cuando Calm y sus seguidores llegaron a nuestra ciudad. Ahora mismo…Roku es el único protector de nuestro pueblo. Esa también es la razón por que el odia tanto a los magos. Ante sus ojos, cualquiera que utilice magia es igual a los seres que asesinaron a su padre- Dijo Koraku seriamente.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡No tenía idea de que ese mocoso hubiera sufrido algo como eso! ¡Maldición, ahora me dan más ganas de patear el trasero de Calm! ¡Ahora sí que estoy más que encendido!- Exclamo Tsuna chocando sus puños furiosos.

-Siendo sinceros, joven…Calm no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte del padre de Roku, sino uno de sus sirvientes…creo que uno que posee el nombre de Ikari. En realidad, Calm parecía desear no derramar ninguna sola gota de sangre…esa fue la razón por que nos permitió a mí y a mi pueblo vivir en las cuevas, en vez de matarnos como haría cualquier otro conquistador. En el fondo de su ser…Calm parece ser alguna clase de pacifista- Dijo Koraku con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo, anciano?! ¡¿Cómo ese bastardo va hacer un pacifista?! ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuentas de las cosas que ha hecho, está haciendo y hará?! ¡Les quito su ciudad, mato a gente de tu pueblo, ataco la prisión del consejo, libero criminales peligrosos…lastimo a un ser amado para mi…Y ahora quiere usar Hea para eliminar a toda los humanos en la tierra! ¡¿Cómo puedes llamar pacifista a alguien así?! ¡Él no es más que hombre que usa excusas como salvar la tierra para cometer un sin número de asesinatos y apoderarse de la tierra para luego llenarla con los sirvientes que el crea!- Exclamo Tsuna intensamente.

-Con que te conto su plan…pero, lo que Calm dice no son excusas-Dijo Koraku volviendo a mostrar el bastón que sostenían sus manos- Te lo dije, ¿Verdad? Este bastón me permite saber algunas cosas sobre la gente que conozco…y Calm no fue la excepción. Cuando lo vi por primera vez pude sentirlo…el no él es un asesino a sangre fría como los enemigos que te has encontrado antes, joven. Calm…el en realidad ama la vida y la paz desde lo más profundo de su alma, pero es debido a ese amor y preocupación que cree que la raza humana es una amenaza-

-¿Una amenaza?- Repitió Tsuna confuso.

-Joven, a pesar de tu aspecto, no creo que tú no te des cuenta de la historia de la humanidad. Cada vez que la tierra y la vida en esta en peligro de ser destruida, el factor principal siempre es uno…los humanos. Nosotros los humanos causamos guerras, conflictos, enfermedades, caos, muerte y quien sabe cuántas desgracias más sobre la tierra y otras formas de vida, incluso para nosotros mismos. Debido a eso, Calm quiere eliminarnos y crear una mejor humanidad. Si lo piensas bien…sus acciones tienen un poco de sentido- Dijo el anciano cerrando sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo qué sentido?! ¡Pueda que los humanos seamos asesinos y esa clase de cosas, pero no puedes decir simplemente que todos son así! ¡Hay humanos inocentes e indefensos que en toda su vida no le han hecho daño a nadie! ¡Aunque los planes de Calm sean para proteger la tierra, no puede simplemente eliminar miles de vidas para salvar a una sola! ¡Digas lo que digas, yo lo detendré!- Exclamo el mago de fuego determinado.

Ante lo que decía el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que el poseía en frente, el anciano jefe de los los Nirvits no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa bajo su barbudo rostro para luego volver a abrir sus ojos.

-Eres un buen chico…Si, tienes razón. No importa la razón, no podemos dejar que miles…no…millones de vidas mueran sin haber cometido ni un solo pecado. Esas fueron las mismas razones por la que los Nirvits jamás activamos a Hea luego de que el mago oscuro, Zeref nos convenciera de haberla construido…si tan hubiéramos podido destruirla, lo hubiéramos hecho…pero bueno, el pasado no puede cambiarse- Dijo Koraku con seriedad.

-¡Bien, entonces si estás de acuerdo conmigo, háblame de esta extraña voz que tengo dentro de mi cabeza y dime como salir de estas cavernas! ¡Tengo que apresurarme y detener a Calm! ¡Él podría activar a Hea en cualquier momento!- Dijo Tsuna seriamente.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Yo te traje aquí para que nos ayudaras a recuperar nuestra ciudad, pero no tenía idea que de Calm ya tuviera el poder para activar Hea. Más bien, ¿Cómo pudo activarla? La única forma de activar Hea es usando un poder extinto. Un poder mágico que solamente el mago oscuro podía crear, ¿Cómo es que Calm lo obtuvo?- Preguntaba Koraku con impresión.

-¡Es algo muy difícil de explicar y no tengo tiempo, anciano!-Hablo Tsuna- ¡No te ofendas, pero yo no te seguí para saber cosas sobre tu pueblo o para buscarle sentido a las estupideces que está haciendo Calm! ¡Yo te seguí porque quería que me dijeras la forma de salir de estas cavernas y que me hablaras sobre esta cosa que está dentro de mí y la forma de eliminarla! ¡Odio admitirlo, pero Calm es fuerte! ¡Para derrotarlo y rescatar a mi compañera necesito un gran poder que está dentro de mí, pero no puedo usar ese poder si esa voz sigue dentro de mi cabeza! ¡Por favor, dime como sacar esa voz de mi cabeza!-

 _-¿Qué? ¿Están hablando de mí? ¿Ese anciano ya dejo de contar historias? Me había dormido por accidente-_

-¡¿Tu duermes?!- Dijo Tsuna molesto.

-Calma, joven-Hablo Koraku- Aunque Calm posea el poder para activar Hea, dudo mucho que él tenga la forma de activarlo de inmediato. Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo, así que usémoslo bien. Si de verdad para detener a Calm necesitas ese poder que está dentro de ti, te ayudare con ese misterioso ser que habita dentro de ti. Para hacerlo, usare esto-

Dichas esas palabras, el anciano mostro la palma de su mano derecha a Tsuna y este logro observar con un poco de sorpresa como en el interior de esa palma, sobresalía una pequeña piedra de colores verdes.

-¿Una piedra?...No… ¿Una lacrima?- Formulaba Tsuna confusa.

-Si. Esta lacrima es también uno legendario objeto creado por los primeros Nirvits. Esta lacrima tiene la capacidad de permitirme analizar el ethernano de tu cuerpo y ver qué hay de malo con él y con tu alma- Explico Koraku.

-¿Analizar mi ethernano?- Preguntaba el pelirosa.

-Si. El ethernano o poder mágico de un mago es parecido a la misma sangre. Usando los objetos correctos, puede analizarse y verificar si está infectado o dañado de alguna forma. La única explicación de que otra alma ocupe tu cuerpo, tome control de él y sea capaz de usar tu magia es porque algo debe haberle pasado al ethernano de tu cuerpo recientemente. Entonces, ¿Lo entendiste? Voy a comenzar el proceso- Dijo Korakuo seriamente.

-S-Sí. Adelante- Dio Tsuna como respuesta un poco dudoso.

 _-Ten cuidado, Tsuna. Este anciano podría estar usando excusas para tocarte indecentemente. Si te descuidas, podrías terminar perdiendo la oportunidad de tener tu primera vez con Serena-_

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Cállate!- Grito Tsuna con leve sonrojo.

Ignorando la charla que mantenía el joven de cabellos rosas con la otra alma dentro de su cuerpo, el anciano Nirvit solamente se limitó a colocar la lacrima que estaba incrustada en el centro de su mano derecha en el musculoso y expuesto pecho de Tsuna al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse. Aunque para Tsuna, Koraku solamente se quedaba con su mano en el pecho y con sus ojos cerrados, el en realidad podía sentir como un ardiente e intenso poder mágico corría por el cuerpo del pelirosa pero en esos mismo momentos, noto algo lleno de oscuridad y terror que lo hizo abrir sus ojos rojos con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Q-Que esto?!- Reacciono Koraku con impresión.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa, anciano?! ¡Esa reacción tuya da miedo!- Preguntaba Tsuna ante la impresión del jefe Nirvit.

-J-Joven…Tu…Posees dos tipos de ethernano dentro de tu cuerpo- Respondió el anciano impresionado sorprendiendo así al pelirosa en frente de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos tipos de ethernano?- Decía el pelirosa confuso.

-Si…-Explicaba Koraku- Dentro de tu cuerpo corre una enorme cantidad de ethernano que posee un colosal poder que expresa una fuerte sensación de un gran calor cálido, un ánimo intenso y un deseo protector; Sospecho que ese es tu ethernano. Pero al mismo tiempo, dentro de tu cuerpo hay una diminuta parte de ethernano que a pesar que no posee un gran poder, expresa una fuerte sensación de una temible oscuridad, una enorme sed de sangre y el deseo de destruir todo; Sin duda ese ethernano pertenece a otra persona-

-¡¿A otra persona?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

 _-Esto comienza a ser muy interesante. Parece que seguir a este vejete no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo-_

-¡Entonces, la persona a la que le pertenece ese otro ethernano dentro de mí, ¿Es la molesta voz que está dentro de mi cabeza y se apodera de mi cuerpo?!- Preguntaba ahora Tsuna.

-No, no creo que lo sea-Hablaba Koraku- Aunque ese otro ethernano dentro de tu cuerpo sea incomparablemente oscuro, todavía es muy pequeño y débil como para poder apoderarse de tu cuerpo. Pero puedo notar que está creciendo lentamente. Creo que ese ethernano debió crecer lo suficiente como para cruzarse con una milésima parte de tu propio ethernano. El cruce de dos energías diferentes dentro de tu cuerpo debió crear alguna nueva forma de vida que combinaba las sensaciones de esos dos ethernanos que hay dentro de tu cuerpo…en otras palabras, creo otra personalidad dentro de ti. Una personalidad que combinaba el calor de tu ethernano con la oscuridad del otro ethernano en tu cuerpo-

 _-Con que así es como nací. Que siente algo raro escuchar esto, ¿Verdad?-_

-¡Se siente molesto! ¡¿De quién es el otro ethernano que está dentro de mi cuerpo?! ¡En primer lugar, ¿Cómo rayos hay otro ethernano dentro de mi cuerpo?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran ira.

-La más lógica explicación para ser el culpable debe ser alguno de los enemigos que has enfrentado en el pasado, joven. Pero para que lograra infectar el ethernano de una persona con el suyo propio, el culpable debe ser alguien que poseyera un poder mágico más allá de la imaginación humana y una maldad sin límites. Y juzgando por el crecimiento del ethernano oscuro, debió ser alguien con que lucharas hace cinco o seis meses atrás. Dime, joven, ¿Has luchado con alguien as…?-

Antes de que el viejo jefe de los Nirvits pudiera formular bien su pregunta, él se quedó mudo al observar con sus rojos ojos como el joven de cabellos rosados que tenía en frente ahora poseía sus afilados ojos marrones muy bien abiertos y llenos de alguna clase de terror que también provocaba que el joven temblara levemente.

-¿Hace seis meses?...Imposible…No puede ser…No puede ser que sea el…- Susurraba un Tsuna aterrado.

-¿Qué pasa, joven? ¿Recordaste algo?- Preguntaba Koraku confuso.

-Ac..no…- Murmuraba el pelirosa débilmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, joven?- Preguntaba el anciano con gran interés.

-¡Acnologia! ¡Ese otro ethernano que está dentro de mi solamente puede pertenecer a el!- Dijo Tsuna con intensidad.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿A Acnologia?! ¡¿Te refieres al dragon de la desesperación y rey de los dragones, Acnologia?! ¡¿Tú luchaste contra él?!- Preguntaba Koraku con gran impresión.

-Si…Hace seis meses, yo termine luchando contra Acnologia y logre derrotarlo…pero desde que el murió muchas cosas han comenzado a pasarme. Mis compañeros me dicen que me he vuelto más violento, tengo sueños en donde Acnologia aparece y dice que me arrastrara a la oscuridad y además la maldita voz dentro de mi cabeza dice que el comenzó a tener conciencia desde que comenzó a tener ese sueño. El único ser que le puede pertenecer ese oscuro ethernano que hay dentro de mí…es a Acnologia- Dijo Tsuna apretando sus puños con gran odio e ira.

-No puedo creerlo-Hablo el anciano- El rey de los dragones aún vivía y que tu hayas podido vencerlo…eres un joven increíble. Pero si lo que dices es verdad, no hay duda de que ese ethernano dentro de tu cuerpo debe pertenecer a Acnologia. Además, si Acnologia te infecto con su ethernano antes de morir…eso significa que planeaba revivir en ti, joven-

Con las últimas palabras que el anciano hombre de nombre Koraku había dicho, el mago de Fairy Tail que poseía una furiosa mirada caída, una vez más volvió a abrir sus marrones ojos con una enorme sorpresa para luego apuntarlos hacia el hombre que le había dado la noticia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Revivir?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con enorme interés.

-Bueno…puede que revivir no sea la palabra exacta- Decía Koraku un poco tranquilo.

-¡Me da igual cuales sean las palabras exactas, explícame a te refieras con eso, anciano!- Exclamo Tsuna fuertemente.

-Escucha bien, joven-Hablo Koraku- Recuerdas que hace unos minutos dije que ese ethernano oscuro estaba creciendo, ¿Verdad? Pues si ese ethernano crece hasta el punto en que tu propio ethernano desaparezca, tú mente y alma, y también las del el otro ser que habita en tu cuerpo… desaparecerán junto con él para ser remplazados por la mente y alma del verdadero ser al que le pertenecía ese ethernano-

-¿Remplazados?- Repetía Tsuna con confusión.

-Si-Continuo hablando el peliblanco- Tus pensamientos, tus acciones, tu personalidad, tu voluntad…todos ellos pasaran a ser las mismas que Acnologia poseía debido a que cada uno de ellas está grabada en su ethernano. No es como si Acnologia fuera a regresar de la muerte, más bien…es como si tú te transformaras en un segundo rey de los dragones y de la destrucción misma…un segundo Acnologia-

Una vez más, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación abrió sus ojos con una colosal sorpresa ante tales palabras que había dicho el anciano jefe de los Nirvits. Pero esta vez, en vez de quedarse sorprendido y tembloroso en el suelo, el joven de cabellos rosas paso de estar sentado en una cojín sobre un rocoso suelo cubierto con una gran alfombra a estar firmemente de pie con sus puños apretados y con una furiosa expresión en su rostro.

Pero él no era el único que poseía una gran cólera. Al escuchar las palabras del anciano a través de los oídos de Tsuna, el otro ser que habitaba en su cuerpo también pudo experimentar una sensación de gran ira.

 _-No me gusto eso que acabo de escuchar-_

-¡¿Qué me convertiré en otro Acnologia?! ¡Ni de broma! ¡Me niego rotundamente a eso!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran fuerza.

 _-Creo que por fin estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Tsuna. Yo me niego completamente a desaparecer-_

-¡Yo no soy Acnologia, yo soy Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail y siempre será así! ¡Por favor, anciano, dime como eliminar este ethernano de mi cuerpo!- Preguntaba Tsuna fieramente.

-Lo siento mucho, joven, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso. Yo te dije que respondería tus preguntas sobre que era aquel ser que estaba dentro de tu cuerpo…pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer que desaparezca. Al menos no ahora. Puede que con el tiempo logre saberlo…pero ahora mismo, no es el momento para eso- Dijo Koraku con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué no es el momento?! ¡Claro que es el momento, anciano! ¡Tengo que rescatar a una compañera y detener a Calm, así que tengo que eliminar ese ethernano dentro de mí lo más rápido posible!- Exclamaba Tsuna con intensidad.

-Es por esa misma razón que no tenemos tiempo para eso, joven-Hablo seriamente el anciano poniéndose de pie- Escucha, a pesar de haber pasado seis meses, el ethernano de Acnologia dentro de tu cuerpo solo se ha extendido una milésima parte. Eso significa que se extiende de una manera sumamente lenta, por cual tenemos tiempo suficiente para averiguar la forma de eliminarlo. Pero para detener a Calm y sus secuaces, y además rescatar a tu compañera…hay un tiempo limitado y muy poco. Ya hablamos lo suficiente y recuperaste tus energías…así que, joven… ¿Podrías prometerme que detendrás a Hea, recuperas nuestra ciudad y vencerás a Calm?-

Ahora, antes la pregunta que le había formulado el anciano en frente de él, Tsuna olvido todo el asunto de Acnologia por unos minutos y bajo la mirada. Luego, el pelirosa levanto una mirada de afilados ojos marrones llenos de una ardiente determinación y choco sus puños con gran fuerza para luego decir su respuesta que claramente era…

-¡Por supuesto!- Hablo Tsuna- ¡Sin duda derrotare a Calm, detendré sus ridículos planes, recuperare su ciudad y rescatare a Serena! ¡Como Mago de Fairy Tail, lo juro!-

… _En otro lugar…_

De regreso en la subterránea verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, o más específicamente; en uno de los tantos pasillos que había en el interior del gran castillo dorado que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvits, avanzaban tranquilamente un cierto grupo de personas. Ese grupo estaba conformado por un hombre de largos cabellos plateados y una seria expresión que poseía el nombre de Calm.

Otra persona era una inexpresiva mujer joven de largos cabellos purpura claro que poseía el nombre de Hana. El tercero era un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y negros de nombre Macbeth, y que lucía molesto debido a su situación. Y el ultimo ahí presente, era un ser que estaba hecho por grandes raíces entrelazadas y que se movía por si solo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las manos de Macbeth y cubría su boca con sus manos-raíces.

Mientras avanzaba, el líder de Unique Oracion volteo su seria mirada hacia el mago del consejo que estaba caminando de manera forzada por el soldado mágico de raíces que era controlado por su segunda al mando. Al hacer eso, él pudo notar como su supuesto hermano menor poseía una leve expresión de sufrimiento.

-Hana, descubre la boca de Macbeth. Parece que tiene problemas para respirar- Dijo Calm mientras caminaba.

-Como usted ordene- Respondió la inexpresiva mujer.

En el momento en que la maga de plantas contesto, el soldado de raíces que ella controlaba quito su mano-raíz de la boca de Macbeth, y este pudo respirar de manera alterada junto con un poco de toz.

-Ah…Ah… ¿Se supone que tengo que agradecerte?- Preguntaba Macbeth con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que no. Los hermanos menores no tienen que agradecerle a sus hermanos mayores debido a que es su deber cuidarlos- Dijo Calm como respuesta mientras avanzaba.

-Sinceramente, con todo lo que estás haciendo y planeas hacer…no puedo verte como el hermano que eras para mí- Dijo Macbeth seriamente.

-Lo mismo se podría decir de ti. Antes tu hubieras estado de acuerdo a lo que yo estoy haciendo y hare. Despues de todo, es para obtener un mundo lleno de una paz y calma eterna…un mundo donde podamos dormir tranquilamente, ¿No crees?- Dijo el líder de Unique Oracion con seriedad.

-Creo que los dos cambiamos...Pero en cualquier caso, ¿Para qué me trajiste contigo? Ahora mismo soy tu enemigo. Lo lógico sería eliminarme al instante- Comento Macbeth mientras era forzado a caminar-

-Opino lo mismo- Dijo Hana inexpresivamente.

-Como dije, quería hablar contigo, Midnight- Hablo Calm- ¿O es que ahora respondes a tu verdadero nombre, Macbeth? En cualquier caso, ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiere contarle una historia a mi hermano menor?-

-¿Una historia?- Repitio Macbeth con confusión.

-Si. Para que entiendas mis razones…Te contare que me paso luego de que Brain te dijera que yo morí…Te contare la historia de cómo en convertí en lo que soy-

… _La historia de Calm es revelada…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos, hace tiempo que no saludo.**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo un segundo capitulo en la misma semana como una compensación al no haber publicado un capitulo la semana anterior. Tambien les digo que dentro de poco volveré a entrar a clases y es muy posible que empiecen los retrasos de publicación de capítulos. En cualquier caso, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Matane.**


	60. Origen

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 21/60: ¡Origen!**

Luego de haber haberse convertido en el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Venenoso gracias al veneno de Sophia, Ryos fue capaz de rivalizar contra el monstruoso miembro de Unique Oracion, Ikari, pero aun así termino perdiendo, pero no fue el único. Una tras otro; Sonia, Raine, Pantherlily, Sophia, Alicia, Marcus, Lisa, Sorano, Ur, Lector y Frosch fueron derrotados por la descomunal y furiosa fuerza de Ikari.

Pero justamente cuando iba a acabar con sus vidas, una lastimada Mushi convenció a Ikari de llevar a todos a una celda en su base para torturarlos y matarlos dolorosamente. Y al mismo tiempo, luego de una pequeña charla; Calm hizo que Hana capturara a Macbeth para llevarlo a el interior del castillo junto con ellos, mientras que Leo termino siendo lanzado por los aires del castillo pero por suerte había sobrevivido para ver como Ikari y Mushi cargaban con sus compañeros derrotados.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, Tsuna se encontraba en unas cavernas debajo de la ciudad donde tuvo un interesante encuentro con el Dragon Slayer de la Cavernas, Roku, pero no solamente con él. Tras conocer a un anciano de nombre Koraku, el mago de fuego fue llevado a una aldea en las cavernas que era el lugar donde vivían actualmente la raza de los Nirvits, que aparte de haber estado viva todo este tiempo, habían sido despojados de su ciudad por Calm y sus seguidores.

Estando en esa aldea, Koraku le revelo a Tsuna la historia de los Nirvits y como Roku era un Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación, pero más importante, le dijo cosas sobre el otro ser que existía dentro de él y muchas más cosas. Mientras que en el castillo en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvits, Calm estaba a punto de revelarle a Macbeth y Hana su historia.

 **Continuación…**

De regreso en la subterránea verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, o más específicamente; en uno de los tantos pasillos que había en el interior del gran castillo dorado que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvits, avanzaban tranquilamente un cierto grupo de personas. Ese grupo estaba conformado por un hombre de largos cabellos plateados y una seria expresión que poseía el nombre de Calm.

Otra persona era una inexpresiva mujer joven de largos cabellos purpura claro que poseía el nombre de Hana. El tercero era un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y negros de nombre Macbeth, y que lucía molesto debido a su situación. Y el ultimo ahí presente, era un ser que estaba hecho por grandes raíces entrelazadas y que se movía por si solo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las manos de Macbeth y cubría su boca con sus manos-raíces.

Mientras avanzaba, el líder de Unique Oracion volteo su seria mirada hacia el mago del consejo que estaba caminando de manera forzada por el soldado mágico de raíces que era controlado por su segunda al mando. Al hacer eso, él pudo notar como su supuesto hermano menor poseía una leve expresión de sufrimiento.

-Hana, descubre la boca de Macbeth. Parece que tiene problemas para respirar- Dijo Calm mientras caminaba.

-Como usted ordene- Respondió la inexpresiva mujer.

En el momento en que la maga de plantas contesto, el soldado de raíces que ella controlaba quito su mano-raíz de la boca de Macbeth, y este pudo respirar de manera alterada junto con un poco de toz.

-Ah…Ah… ¿Se supone que tengo que agradecerte?- Preguntaba Macbeth con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que no. Los hermanos menores no tienen que agradecerle a sus hermanos mayores debido a que es su deber cuidarlos- Dijo Calm como respuesta mientras avanzaba.

-Sinceramente, con todo lo que estás haciendo y planeas hacer…no puedo verte como el hermano que eras para mí- Dijo Macbeth seriamente.

-Lo mismo se podría decir de ti. Antes tu hubieras estado de acuerdo a lo que yo estoy haciendo y hare. Después de todo, es para obtener un mundo lleno de una paz y calma eterna…un mundo donde podamos dormir tranquilamente, ¿No crees?- Dijo el líder de Unique Oracion con seriedad.

-Creo que los dos cambiamos...Pero en cualquier caso, ¿Para qué me trajiste contigo? Ahora mismo soy tu enemigo. Lo lógico sería eliminarme al instante- Comento Macbeth mientras era forzado a caminar-

-Opino lo mismo- Dijo Hana inexpresivamente.

-Como dije, quería hablar contigo, Midnight- Hablo Calm- ¿O es que ahora respondes a tu verdadero nombre, Macbeth? En cualquier caso, ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiere contarle una historia a mi hermano menor?-

-¿Una historia?- Repitió Macbeth con confusión.

-Si. Para que entiendas mis razones…Te contare que me paso luego de que Brain te dijera que yo morí…Te contare la historia de cómo me convertí en lo que soy- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

-¿Cómo se convirtió en lo que es?- Pensaba Macbeth con confusión.

-Calm-sama, ¿Desee que me retire para que pueda hablar en privado con su hermano? Dejare al solado de raíces para que lo vigile- Preguntaba Hana tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, Hana. También me gustaría que tú escucharas esta historia- Respondió Calm con gran seriedad.

-Sí, usted así lo desea- Contesto Hana de manera seria pero mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Bien…Hablo Calm-¿Por dónde debería empezar? Ya se… ¿Qué tal si empezamos recordando aquellos tristes días en aquel despreciable lugar?...El centro de investigaciones del Consejo Mágico-

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Hace 40 años…_

El recuerdo del líder de Unique Oracion comenzaba en un lugar que se encontraba en medio de montañoso y rocoso desierto. Ese lugar era alguna clase de torre de gran ancho y altura que contaba con un gran número de instalaciones y personas en su interior, pero más importante, se escuchaban una gran cantidad de gritos infantiles y dolorosos venir desde su interior.

 _-A pesar que ese lugar había sido creado por el consejo para estudiar enfermedades relacionadas con magia, no eras más que un lugar en donde niños con altos poderes de poder mágico para su edad eran torturados con crueles experimentos cada día. Pocos eran los niños que lograban mantenerse cuerdos o vivos tras los constantes experimentos, pero aquellos que lo lograban no hacían más que soñar con la libertad o con sus viejas familias. Así éramos nosotros, ¿Recuerdas, Macbeth?-_

En uno de los tantos pasillos que poseía ese centro de investigaciones en medio del desierto, se encontraban un total de tres personas. Dos de esas personas eran un par de hombres que vestían de pies a cabeza con trajes blancos junto con unas guantes y botas negras y además que estaban cubriendo sus rostros con máscaras de gas, sin mencionar que la tercera persona ahí presente estaba desmayada y siendo sujetado por sus brazos para ser arrastrado por el suelo por esos mismos hombres.

Esa persona desmayada no era más que un joven niño como de unos 8 años de edad que poseía un negro cabello corto y despeinado. Ese joven que era arrastrado por los dos hombres de blanco, no vestía nada más que un pantalón cortó gris y rasgado, y además que su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de una gran cantidad de ensangrentados cortes y raspones. Ese par de hombres enmascarados siguieron arrastrando al joven hasta que eventualmente lograron llegar hasta una zona del pasillo en donde había una amplia celda de su lado izquierdo.

-¡Llegamos, tu hogar dulce hogar!- Dijo uno de los enmascarados con un tono burlón.

-¡Que lo disfrutes!- Exclamo el otro enmascarado con el mismo tono.

Dichas esas palabras y tras abrir las puertas de la celda que estaba en frente de ellos, ese par de hombres no dudaron ni un solo momento en lanzar fuertemente al desmayado joven que cargaban hacia el interior de esa celda. Sin poder evitarlo, el joven callo bruscamente al mugroso suelo de la celda mientras que los hombres que lo lanzaron ahí solamente cerraron las puertas de la celda y se alejaban caminando y conversando tranquilamente.

Pero mientras aquellos hombres se alejaban de la celda, el inconsciente joven que estaba tirado en el suelo de ella comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos revelando que estos eran negros al igual que su cabello despeinado. Pero a pesar de que estaba logrando abrir sus ojos, el joven herido no veía nada más que un áspero blanco en donde no había nada ni nadie.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pensaba el joven- Ah…da igual... ¿Ya terminaron los experimentos? No siento dolor…pero tampoco puedo mover bien mi cuerpo. Maldición, experimento tras experimento hicieron que comenzara a acostumbrarme al dolor... ¿Hasta cuanto durara esto? Ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegue a estas malditas instalaciones…maldita sea, ya ni recuerdo los rostros de mis fallecidos padres…todo por ese asqueroso poder mágico que corre por mis venas. Tal vez solo debería suicidarme para acabar con esto…Si, simplemente tengo que morderme la lengua y desangrarme antes de que alguien llegue…es algo muy fácil. Qué curioso… ¿Por qué no lo habré hecho antes?-

-Her…no…Herma…-

-¿Eh? ¿Una voz? ¿De dónde viene? ¿De quién es?- Pensaba el joven con curiosidad.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!-

-¿Hermano? ¿Me está hablando a mí? Que extraño…No recuerdo tener ningún hermano… ¿Quién me llama de esa forma?- Se preguntaba el joven con confusión.

Poco a poco, el áspero paisaje blanco que apreciaban los negros ojos del lastimado joven pelinegro comenzó a ser cambiado por el interior de la sucia celda en donde se encontraba pero además, también comenzaba a ver la silueta de un ser pequeño que estaba en frente de él y que lo estaba tocando. Eventualmente los ojos del herido joven lograron ver que en frente de él se encontraba un joven como de 6 años de edad, que poseía un negro cabello con una leve parte trasera de color blanco, unos ojos de color negro, que estaba lleno de leve heridos y que tría las mismas prendas que él.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Despierta, Hermano!- Repetía y repetía con preocupación ese joven de cabellos blancos y negros al mismo tiempo que agitaba levemente el cuerpo del joven mayor que tenía en frente del suelo.

-Ah…eres tu…Macbeth- Dijo el joven de cabellos negros débilmente.

-¡Hermano, Despertaste!- Dijo con alegría el joven que algún día se convertiría en un miembro del gremio oscuro, Oracion Seis luego un miembro de Crime Sorciere y después en un trabajador del consejo mágico.

Tras reconocer el rostro de la persona que lo llamaba "Hermano", el joven de negros cabellos y ojos pasó de estar tirado en el sucio suelo de la celda en donde estaban ambos a estar sentado mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa. Pero en el momento en el que el joven hizo eso, él pudo ver que en frente de él, o mejor dicho, en la celda; no estaban solamente él y un joven Macbeth. En la celda también se encontraban una gran cantidad de jóvenes de diferentes edades menores que el joven pelinegro, pero todos con las mismas prendas y leves rasguños.

-¡Hermano!- Dijeron con alegría todos los infantes.

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color fue cubierto por una tonelada de abrazos que venían de todos los jóvenes menores que él. Pero mientras era abrazado con gran alegría por todos los jóvenes que lo llamaban "Hermano", el joven pelinegro sonreía levemente mientras sus pensamientos fluían.

-Sí, es por ellos…por ellos no me he quitado la vida aunque tenga que vivir en este espantoso lugar-Pensaba el joven- Por todos los niños que tienen que ser confinados aquí con miedo a los brutales experimentos y sin saber nada del mundo exterior o de sus familias, si están vivas o muertas, si los están buscando o si saben que ellos existen siquiera. Hasta que pueda cumplir mi promesa de sacarlos de este infierno y mostrarles un pacífico mundo lleno de alegría y nada de miedo…seré quien los cuide…seré su hermano mayor-

-Hermano…tu… ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba un joven Macbeth al joven pelinegro que acaba de abrazar al igual que los demás jóvenes.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con esa pregunta? Por supuesto que estoy bien, Macbeth. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Respondió y pregunto el hermano de los jóvenes.

-Bueno, es que te estuve hablando por varios minutos y tú no respondías o te movías…así que pensé que tú… estabas muerto- Respondió Macbeth con leve timidez y preocupación.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Macbeth? Por supuesto que no estoy muerto. Estoy bien. Es solo que los experimentos a los que me sometieron fueron un poco más largos que de costumbre, y me quede dormido por accidente. No hay nada de qué preocuparse- Respondió el joven pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-¿En serio? Que alegría...Pero que envidias que tu envidias que tú puedas dormir bien, hermano- Dijo Macbeth con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no puedes dormir bien, Macbeth?- Preguntaba el joven con preocupación.

-N-No…cada vez que cierro los ojos para dormir…mi cuerpo siente ese terrible dolor que me hacen pasar los científicos y tengo horribles pesadillas…simplemente no puedo dormir- Respondió el niño de cabello negro y blanco con terror y temblores invadiendo su cuerpo.

-Macbeth…- Nombro el joven con lastima.

Al ver como uno de sus dichos hermanos menores temblaba con miedo, el joven de cabellos negros solamente pudo rodearlo con sus brazos con un cálido brazo, pero eso por supuesto no eliminaba el miedo que el joven Macbeth sentía ni tampoco el de los demás niños que estaban encerrados en esa mugrienta celda o cualquiera de las otras celdas que habían por todas esas instalaciones.

-No es solamente, Macbeth…-Pensaba el joven-…Cada niño que hay encerrado en estos malditos laboratorios no puede ni soñar o siquiera cerrar sus ojos para dormir debido al dolor y miedo que nos hacen pasar aquí…incluso yo. No recuerdo la última vez que pude dormir tranquilamente…Maldición, si tan solo hubiera forma en la que pudiéramos irnos de este lugar…o al menos que estos niños pudieran irse…-

 _-Y como si dios me hubiera escuchado, llego hacia mí un modo de sacar a los niños de ese lugar…o al menos eso fue lo que pensé-_

De un segundo a otro, el momento que tenían esos jóvenes encerrados fue interrumpido cuando todos ellos pudieron escuchar como las puertas de las celdas en donde se encontraban fueron abiertas con una repentina fuerza. Cuando todos los niños ahí presentes fijaron sus miradas de confusión hacia el origen de ese sonido, ellos lograron ver como en el borde de la puerta de las celdas había una gran cantidad de los enmascarados hombres que estaban vestidos de blanco.

-¡Vengan con nosotros, mocosos!- Exclamaron algunos de esos hombres enmascarados.

Bruscamente y sin nada de duda o delicadeza, los enmascarados comenzaron a sujetar firmemente a cada uno de los niños que estaban encerrados en esa celda y aunque estos trataban de liberarse de sus brazos mientras lloraban y gritaban, no era más que un esfuerzo inútil por su parte. Incluso el joven de cabellos negros en quien se centraba ese recuerdo era sujetado por varios enmascarados mientras trataba de zafarse de sus manos.

-¡¿Qué tratan de hacerme, malditos?! ¡Suéltenme!- Gritaba el joven mientras trataba de zafarse pero sin mucho éxito.

-¡Cierra el pico y deja de luchar, maldito mocoso! ¡Te necesitan para un experimento, así que ven con nosotros tranquilamente si no quieres que las cosas se pongan feas!- Dijo uno de los enmascarados mientras él y otros más sujetaban fuertemente las extremidades del joven.

-¡¿Un experimento?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Los experimentos del día de hoy terminaron! ¡¿Qué más van a hacerme?!- Preguntaba el pelinegro con ira y sorpresa.

-¡Maldición, ya cállate! ¡Nosotros somos los que decidimos cuando los experimentos se acaban, ahora ven con nosotros!- Grito otro de los enmascarados vestido de blanco.

-¡Hermano!- Gritaban Macbeth y muchos otros niños asustados y llorando mientras eran sujetados por varios de los crueles hombres enmascarados.

-¡Macbeth! ¡Todos!- Grito el joven al ver el miedo que sentían sus hermanos menores.

Aunque tratara de liberase moviéndose violentamente, las firmes y fuertes manos de los enmascarados que sujetaban sus brazos provocaban que el herido joven de cabellos negros solo pudiera limitarse al ver como los jóvenes que él consideraba sus indefensos y temerosos hermanos menores eran sujetados con gran bruscamente y golpeados si se resistían. Cuando cada uno de los jóvenes era sujetado por uno de los enmascarados presentes, estos comenzaron a sacarlos a rastras de la celda en donde ellos los habían tirado.

Mientras el joven de cabellos y ojos negros era arrastrado por el suelo de las instalaciones hacia una dirección desconocida por aquellos seres blancos y enmascarados, todos los jóvenes que eran menores que el eran llevados a rastras en la dirección contraria por esos mismos seres. En tiempo fue pasando y el joven pelinegro termino perdiendo de vista a los jóvenes menores que él mientras los enmascarados lo arrastraban por el suelo del pasillo por donde avanzaban.

-Malditos… ¡¿Qué quieren hacerme ahora?! ¡¿A dónde me están llevando?! ¡¿Y a donde llevaron a esos niños?! ¡¿Cómo van a lastimarlos ahora, desgraciados?! ¡Respóndanme!- Exclamaba el joven con gran ira.

-¡Sera mejor que cierres ese agujero que llamas boca, mocoso, si no quieres que de verdad te molamos a golpes!- Respondió furioso uno de los enmascarados que sujetaba al niño.

-No lo hagas o te meterás en problemas. El líder de este experimento quiere que el sujeto de pruebas este en las mejores condiciones posibles. Si le hacemos algo a este mocoso, puede que incluso nos mate- Dijo el otro enmascarado calmadamente.

-¡¿El líder del experimento?!- Repitió el joven en su mente con confusión.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Pero en serio, ¿Él es el único mocoso con el que puede realizar este experimento? Normalmente cualquiera de los malditos mocosos que está encerrado aquí serviría para los experimentos de nuestro líder- Dijo el enmascarado ya calmado.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber lo que nuestro líder tiene en la cabeza? En cualquier caso, apresurémonos en llevar a este niño al laboratorio o el líder de verdad nos matara- Dijo el otro enmascarado apresurándose junto con su compañero mientras arrastraba al joven pelinegro.

-¡¿De quién están hablando estos tipos?! ¡Yo jamás escuche nada de que en este lugar hubiera un líder!- Pensaba el joven sorprendido.

Sin poder obtener respuesta, el joven de cabellos negros siguió siendo arrastrado por los enmascarados por ese largo pasillo hasta que todos eventualmente lograron llegar a una sala de las instalaciones en donde se encontraban, que poseía un gran ancho y alto. Esa iluminada sala poseía una gran cantidad de grandes cables conectados a las paredes y regados por el suelo, también había una gran cantidad de equipos y además de un gran número de hombres enmascarados.

Y en el centro de esa sala, se encontraban conectadas directamente al suelo un par de camas de acero que estaban llenos con unos cables que estaban conectados a unas máquinas y entre ellos, sin mencionar que cerca de esas camas de acero había un hombre que era el único que poseía unas vestimentas diferentes a los demás enmascarados. Ese hombre era alto y levemente musculoso y poseía un cabello blanco hasta el cuello y una piel oscura y sus vestimentas estaban basadas en pantalones y camisa blanco, botas negras y todo debajo de una larga capa blanco con plumas negras en los bordes.

En el momento en que los enmascarados que arrastraban al joven de cabellos negros por el suelo entraron en la sala, ese hombre de cabellos blancos coloco una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a caminar hasta posicionarse en frente de ellos. Cuando ese hombre hizo eso, el joven pelinegro abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa al ver su rostro.

-Por fin llegaron. Entonces, ¿Este es el joven que posee el mayor poder mágico entre todos los sujetos de prueba que tenemos aquí?- Preguntaba el hombre con un serio tono.

-S-Sí. Es el- Respondieron los enmascarados con leve miedo.

-Ya veo. Es un poco mayor de lo que esperaba, pero no creo que eso sea un problema- Comento el hombre seriamente.

-¡No tiene mascara! ¡¿Quién es este sujeto?! ¡¿Puede que él sea…?!- Pensó el joven para luego decir con furia-Tu… ¡¿Eres el líder de este lugar?!-

-Oh, puedes hablar. Sinceramente, pensé que todos los sujetos de prueba de este lugar habían sentido tanto dolor en los experimentos que habían perdido la habilidad de hablar. Estoy sorprendido- Dijo el hombre con un toque de sarcasmo.

-¡No me llames sujeto de pruebas! ¡Te pregunte si tú eras el líder de este lugar, desgraciado!- Gritaba el joven pelinegro con furia.

-Tienes agallas. Lo soy. Yo soy el hombre que dirige a todos los que trabajan aquí. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?- Respondió y pregunto el peliblanco.

-¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Si tú eres el que dirige todo por aquí, el sufrimiento que sienten los niños que están encerrados aquí es tu culpa! ¡Te hare pagar por todo el dolor que les has causado, maldito!- Grito el joven pelinegro.

Dichas esas palabras con gran furia, el joven de cabellos negros de inmediato trato de abalanzarse con gran fuerza sobre el hombre de largos cabellos blancos, pero su intento de asesinato fue parado sin problemas por los enmascarados de blanco que retenían sus brazos con firme fuerza y que luego pasaron a enterrarlo con gran brutalidad en el suelo de la sala. Mientras el joven trataba de luchar contra los que le retenían, el hombre de cabellos blancos solamente fijaba su mirada sobre él.

-Esto es ciertamente bueno para mí. Como dijeron los cuidadores de las celdas, este joven parece tener alguna clase de papel protector sobre los otros sujetos de prueba que están encerrados aquí. Voy a usarlo como ventaja-Pensó el hombre para luego decir- Preparen al sujeto. Empezaremos el experimento dentro de poco-

-¡Entendido!- Contestaron los enmascarados que retenían al joven pelinegro a la fuerza.

 _-Ese fue el momento en que conocí al hombre culpable de todas mis desgracias…Brain-_

En contra de su voluntad, el joven de cabellos y ojos negros fue arrastrado por el suelo por los enmascarados de blanco hasta que los todos se posicionaron en frente de una de las dos camas de acero que estaban conectadas al suelo en el centro de la sala. A la fuerza, el joven fue acostado en esa fría cama de acero y en ese mismo momento, de la cama de acero surgieron como por arte de magia, una gran cantidad de grilletes conectados a la cama y que apresaron las manos, pies, torso y cuello del joven en tan solo un instante.

Debido a esos grilletes de acero que retenían las partes más movibles de su cuerpo, el joven de cabellos negros no podía moverse ni un centímetro de aquella mesa de acero no importa cuanta lo intentara. Estando el joven inmovible, los demás enmascarados que estaban en esa sala comenzaron a pegar varios cables a su cabeza y cuerpo casi desnudo, y mientras ellos hacían eso, el hombre que algún día se convertiría en el fundador de Oracion Seis se colocó en una posición que el joven pelinegro pudiera verlo claramente.

-¡Maldición, ¿Qué…es lo van a hacerme ahora?!- Preguntaba el joven con ira mientras los enmascarados pegaban cables a su cuerpo retenido.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto. Si todo sale según mis planes, este será el último experimento por el que tendrás que pasar. Además… ¿No quieres que los demás niños que hay aquí sean liberados?- Pregunto Brain con una leve sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?! ¡¿Qué tienen que ver los demás niños con todo esto?!- Preguntaba el joven pelinegro con gran interés.

-Me alegra que preguntes. En realidad quería ofrecerte un trat…-

Pero de repente, antes de que Brain pudiera terminar su frase, este quito la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y abrió sus ojos con gran dolor mientras comenzaba a sudar notablemente. Sin poder evitarlo, el hombre de cabellos blancos comenzó a balancearse mareadamente mientras sujetaba su propio rostro con un gran dolor. Al ver lo que ocurría, el joven de cabellos negros se confundió mientras los demás científicos ahí presentes actuaban con terror.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- Se preguntaba el joven confuso.

-¡E-Esto es malo! ¡Está comenzando a perder el control…!- Dijo uno de los enmascarados con miedo.

-¡O-Ocúltense!- Dijo otro de los enmascarados en el mismo tono.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Grito Brain con gran dolor.

Junto con ese grito, todo el cuerpo adolorido y mareado del futuro maestro de Oracion Seis fue rodeado por una notable aura mágica de un temible color negro que libero una leve onda expansiva que hizo temblar toda la sala y los instrumentos que habían en ella. Mientras todos los enmascarados se escondían con terror, el joven retenido fijaba su mirada de ojos negros en Brain y por solo un segundo logro fijarse en algo sorprendente.

El joven pelinegro pudo ver como por un momento, el cabello blanco de Brain levitaba levemente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos negros se cambiaban a un sangriento rojo y su piel oscura era remplazada por una muy clara. Luego de ese segundo, Brain volvió a la normalidad mientras el poder mágico que rodeaba su cuerpo desaparecía. Después de eso, Brain solamente respiraba agitadamente mientras los enmascarados comenzaban a relajarse.

-Q-Que bien, solamente duro un segundo…- Pensó Brain con disgusto.

-¿Q-Que acaba de pasar? Por un segundo…parecía una persona totalmente distinta…- Reacciono el joven con impresión.

-A-Apuesto que ahora estás pensando que yo parecía alguien diferente por unos momentos…pues tienes razón. Ese no era yo…era otro ser que habitaba dentro de mi cuerpo…Zero- Dijo Brain volviendo a pararse derecho.

-¿Zero?- Repitió el joven confuso.

-Si-Hablo Brain- Zero es otra personalidad que yo poseo. Pero somos muy diferentes. No solamente posee un poder mágico cien veces más fuerte que el mío, sino que su personalidad es completamente contraria a la mía. Mientras yo aprecio el conocimiento, Zero solamente aprecia la destrucción, el caos y la lucha. Es una gran molestia para mí debido a que siempre quiere tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Sinceramente, yo podría eliminarlo si quisiera, pero no puedo hacerlo debido a que su destructivo poder será útil para mí en un futuro. Por eso, para seguir siendo yo y al mismo tiempo dominar a Zero…te necesito a ti, niño-

-¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Para qué?!- Preguntaba el joven con ira.

-Ahora mismo vamos a realizar un experimento que me permitirá transferir el poder mágico y mente de Zero a tu cuerpo. De esa forma no solamente seré libre de Zero para siempre sino que voy a poder entrenarlo como un soldado que me sirva. ¿A qué es fantástico?- Dijo Brain con placer.

-¡Es una maldita locura! ¡¿Crees que le entregare mi cuerpo a esa cosa monstruosa en la que acabas de convertirte hace un segundo?! ¡Nunca lo hare!- Grito el joven furioso mientras trataba liberarse aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Aunque no quieras realizaremos el experimento. Pero en verdad apreciaría que no te resistieras. Si no te resistes hay más posibilidades de que experimento tenga éxito…además, ¿No quieres que los demás niños encerrados sean libres?- Dijo Brain de repente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué los vuelves a nombrar?! ¡¿Qué tienen que ver mis hermanos menores con este desgraciado experimento?!- Preguntaba el joven con rabia.

-Si aceptas ser el recipiente de Zero sin rechistar, te prometo que sacare a todos los niños de estas instalaciones y nunca más tendrán que sufrir experimentos por nuestra parte. ¿Qué tal? ¿A que es un buen trato?- Dijo el peliblanco mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿E-Es serio lo estás diciendo?! ¡¿De verdad los liberaras?!- Preguntaba el joven con gran duda y sorpresa.

-Por supuesto. Si es para librarme de Zero dentro de mi cuerpo, no me importa librarme de unos cuantos sujetos de prueba. Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato?- Preguntaba Brain con interés.

El joven retenido en la mesa de acero no podía parar de sudar con nerviosismo y tragar saliva debido a la gran duda que le provocaban las palabras de ese hombre, pero al recodar el dolor, miedo y lágrimas que le mostraban los niños que el consideraba sus hermanos menores, la respuesta del joven se volvió tan clara como el agua.

-Está bien-Hablo el joven- Si prometes que liberaras a todo mis hermanos, aceptare convertirme en el cuerpo de ese Zero del que hablas-

-Fantástico. ¡Entonces comencemos con el experimento!- Dijo Brain con gran emoción.

Luego de terminar su conversación con el joven, Brain se dirigió hacia la segunda mesa de acero que había en el centro de esa sala y se acostó para que después comenzaran a pegar cables en su cabeza y cuerpo también. Pero mientras algunos enmascarados de blanco hacían las preparaciones del experimento, otros enmascarados tenían entre ellos una interesante charla.

-¡Oye, ¿Es verdad que el líder planea liberar a todos nuestros sujetos de prueba?!- Preguntaba uno de los enmascarados en susurro.

-¿Eh? Sí, es verdad. En realidad ya todos fueron sacados de este lugar- Respondió otro enmascarado tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!- Reacciono el enmascarado con sorpresa.

-Si. Cada sujeto de prueba fue enviado a la Torre de Cielo para que sean usados en la resurrección de Zeref. El líder dijo que los sacaría de estas instalaciones, jamás dijo que ellos serían libres- Dio como respuesta el enmascarado calmadamente.

Sin saber que estaba siendo engañado, el joven de cabellos y ojos negros ahora solamente se quedaba quieto en aquella mesa de acero que lo aprisionaba mientras que Brain se acostaba en la otra mesa de acero que estaba a su lado y los hombres enmascarados que estaban en esa sala le pegaban cables al cuerpo y preparaban todas las maquinas necesarias para el experimento. Cuando ya todo estaba listo, los enmascarados tomaron distancia de la zona de la sala en donde estaban las mesas de acero que eran usadas por los cuerpos del joven pelinegro y el hombre peliblanco.

-Bien. Comiencen- Ordeno Brain seriamente.

-Sí, señor- Dieron como respuesta los enmascarados.

En el momento en que Brain dio la orden de comenzar el experimento, todos los enmascarados vestidos de blanco rápidamente empezaron a alejarse lo más posible del centro de la sala que era el lugar en donde estaban las dos camas de acero en donde estaban acostados el joven pelinegro y Brain. Luego, varios de ellos comenzaron apretar varios botones de las maquinas que estaban en esa sala y mientras más botones oprimían, mas luces comenzaban a surgir de los cables que estaban dispersos por toda la habitación.

Todos esos cables, grandes y pequeños, estaban conectados a una máquina que estaba pegada a una de las paredes de la sala al igual que los cables que estaban pegados a los cuerpos y cabezas del joven pelinegro y Brain. Con cada botón que los enmascarados oprimían en las maquinarias que operaban, alguna clase de electricidad pasaba por los cables del suelo hacia la maquina en que estaban conectados y luego era redirigida hacia los dos experimentados.

Luego de varios segundos repitiendo el mismo proceso, el cuerpo retenido de Brain en la cama de acero comenzó a ser rodeado por una oscura aura mágica y esa misma oscura comenzó a pasar por los cables que estaban pegados de su cuerpo hacia los cables que estaban conectados al cuerpo del joven retenido en la otra mesa de acero. Debido a esos cables pegados a su cuerpo, el joven pelinegro fue rodeado por la misma aura oscura que rodeaba a Brain, pero eso no fue todo lo que estaba pasando.

De un momento a otro, el joven abrió sus ojos enormemente y comenzó a gritar desde lo más profundo de su garganta debido a que un indescriptible dolor invadió su cuerpo repentinamente. Aunque el joven tratara de moverse violentamente, los grilletes que lo aprisionaban a la mesa lo impedían. Pero mientras el joven sufría, los enmascarados de blanco seguían oprimiendo los botones en las consolas al mismo tiempo que observaban alguna clase de grafico creciente en las pantallas de estas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba el joven con indescriptible dolor.

-Parece que el proceso de transferencia de mente en más doloroso de lo que imagine-Pensó Brain mientras apretaba sus puños con dolor para luego gritar- ¡¿Ya comenzó la transferencia?!-

-¡Si, señor!-Hablo un enmascarado.- ¡Un cinco por ciento de la conciencia y poder de Zero ya se han transferido al cuerpo del sujeto de pruebas y sigue aumentando! ¡Ya aumento a diez por ciento…quince…veinte…veinticinco!-

Mientras ese enmascarado seguía diciendo el aumento del proceso de transferencia de mentes, el dolor que sentían los dos experimentados crecía y crecía, pero por supuesto, el dolor que sentía Brain no podía compararse con el dolor que sentía el joven de cabellos negros. Mientras su dolor crecía, al mismo tiempo la apariencia que poseía ese joven comenzó a cambiar. Poco a poco, el cabello negro de ese joven empezó a volverse de un color blanco con unos finos toques plateados.

Sus ojos negros llenos de venas de dolor fueron cambiados por unos globos oculares de color rojo sangriento con unas pupilas negras en el centro, y la piel de su cuerpo herido poco a poco comenzaba a volverse mucho más clara. Estando acostado en la mesa de acero al lado de mesa de acero en la que estaba acostado el joven ahora peliblanco, Brain noto el cambio por el que pasaba su cuerpo y a pesar del leve dolor que sufría, mostro una sonrisa.

-Su cuerpo comienza a parecerse al de Zero. La transferencia está casi completa. Muy pronto tendre un destructivo poder a mi completo servicio- Pensaba Brain con placer.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?!- Pensaba el joven peliblanco con gran dolor- ¡P-Puedo sentir…como si mi cuerpo y mente se estuvieran haciendo trizas! ¡Maldición, es un dolor insoportable…p-pero debo soportarlo! ¡Por esos niños…por mis hermanos…para que ya no tengan que sufrir…!-

 _-De…ir…-_

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Que fue eso?!- Se preguntó el joven adolorido al escuchar unos murmureos al borde sus oídos.

 _-¡Des…truir…Destruir!-_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién me está hablando?!- Se preguntaba el joven comenzando a sentir dolor.

 _-¡Destruir! ¡Debo destruir todo! ¡Quiero convertir a todo y a todos en simples cenizas! ¡No quiero dejar el rastro de nada ni nadie! ¡Quiero destruirlos a todos!-_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Volvió a gritar el joven peliblanco con un dolor aún más grande.

De un instante a otro, la temible y oscura aura mágica que rodeaba el cuerpo del joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos paso a convertirse en una poderosa onda de energía oscura que provoco un fuerte temblor en toda la sala y causo enormes grietas en las paredes, techos y suelos de estas. Sin mencionar que golpeó fuertemente a Brain, a los enmascarados y a las maquinas que había en esa misma sala haciendo que todos salieran volando por los aires o rodaran bruscamente por un tembloroso suelo.

Tras ser tumbado de la mesa de acero en donde antes estaba y después de rodar con brutalidad y sin control por un fragmentado suelo, el hombre que algún día se convertiría en el maestro de Oracion Seis pasó a apuntar una sorprendida mira hacia el causante de todo el alboroto que ocurría en sus laboratorios.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Preguntaba Brain con gran ira.

Brain y todos los enmascarados que seguían consientes en esa sala, podían observar con gran sorpresa y miedo como el joven de cabellos blancos que antes estaba retenido en una mesa de acero sujeto al piso con unos fuertes grilletes pegada a ella, ahora estaba perfectamente de pie en el suelo bajos sus pies debido a que la mesa que lo retenía ahora había sido completamente destruida. Ese joven estaba rodeado por una densa aura mágica de color negro y ocultaba su mirada en la sombra provocada por su fleco de pelo blanco al mismo tiempo que respiraba de una manera muy frenética.

-Ah…Ah…Yo…Yo… ¡Quiero Destruir!- Exclamo el joven de repente.

Levantando su mirada, enseñando la locura que estaba presentaba y que combinaba perfectamente con su desquiciada sonrisa, el joven comenzó a reír alocadamente mientras levantaba sus manos y de estas disparaba una innumerable cantidad de rayos de energía oscura que chocaban y destruían los suelos, techos, paredes y maquinarias que habían en esa sala, además que también mataban al instante a una gran cantidad de enmascarados al atravesarles el pecho u otras partes del cuerpo.

Con todo lo que pasaba, los enmascarados comenzaron a correr con gran terror al mismo tiempo que trataban de acercarse a las salidas, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, la mayoría moría al ser aplastados por grandes escombros de rocas del techo tembloroso o por los rayos que el descontrolado joven mago no para de lanzar de sus manos. Pero ante todo eso, Brain solamente se quedaba en suelo con gran asombro.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con ese sujeto de pruebas?! ¡Se suponía que no podía usar nada de magia!- Grito uno de los enmascarados mientras corría aterrado.

-¡Ahora no es momento de hacer preguntas! ¡Corre si no quieres mor…!- Antes de que ese enmascarado pudiera terminar de hablar, un rayo de magia oscura atravesó su cráneo.

-¡Destruir! ¡Los destruiré a todos! ¡HAHAHA!- Gritaba y reía el joven con gran placer.

-¡N-No puedo creerlo!-Pensaba Brain- ¡La mente y poder mágico de Zero se apoderaron del sujeto de pruebas incluso antes de que todo el proceso de transferencia! ¡Maldita sea, pensé que los tranquilizantes que transmitían esos cables en forma de energía mágica servirían para que esto no pasara…pero parece que subestime a Zero! ¡La única opción que me queda es escapar antes de que pue…!-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus pensamientos en paz, Brain logro ver como el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos sangre dejo de lanzar aleatoriamente rayos de energía oscura de sus manos y paso a apuntar una alocada mirada asesina en su dirección.

-Tu…Tu… ¡También quiero destruirte a ti!- Grito el joven con gran placer.

Después de liberar ese grito con un rostro que expresaba una gran ira y placer excitante, el joven de cabellos blancos apunto sus dos manos hacia la dirección en que estaba Brain y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico oscuro en la palma de estas. Al observar el gran ataque de magia oscura que muy pronto volaría en su dirección, Brain se apresuró a ponerse de pie y estaba a punto de contraatacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo pasó a algo que nadie esperaba.

Repentinamente, el joven de cabellos blancos hizo desaparecer la magia oscura en sus manos debido a que por su boca, oídos, ojos y por diferentes cortes que aparecieron en su cuerpo de un segundo a otro comenzaron a dispararse varios chorros de sangre que provocaron que el joven callera al suelo sin poder oponerse. Ahora mismo, ese joven que antes liberaba una gran destrucción y maldad se encontraba inconsciente en una gran mancha de su propia sangre que estaba toda dispersa por el suelo y que seguía liberándose por diferentes partes de su cuerpo herido.

Luego de que ese poderoso joven mago cayera al suelo inconsciente y ensangrentado, Brain con un serio rostro y cuidadosos pasos se acero a él, al igual que los pocos enmascarados que seguían vivos.

-¿Qué rayos paso? ¿A-Acaso murió?- Preguntaba uno de los enmascarados con terror.

-No está muerto. Todavía puedo sentir un poder mágico viniendo de él, pero no entiendo lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Acaso se hirió a el mismo?- Respondió y pregunto otro de los enmascarados de blanco.

-No, nada de eso. Lo que paso fue que el poder mágico que Zero trato de usar fue demasiado para el cuerpo de este sujeto de pruebas, y su joven cuerpo término pagando el precio. En cualquier caso, ¿Cuánto proceso de transferencia logro hacerse?- Preguntaba Brain seriamente.

-Antes de que las pantallas explotaran, pude ver que el proceso de transferencia de mentes se completó un cincuenta y cinco por ciento- Contesto uno de los enmascarados.

-¡¿Solamente cincuenta y cinco?! ¡Pero con toda la destrucción que creo con esa cantidad de poder, ¿Cuánto poder tiene Zero?!- Comento otro enmascarado con gran impresión.

-Con que cincuenta y cinco…eso significa que una gran parte de Zero todavía habita dentro de mí. Bueno, eso al menos hará que sea más fácil controlarlo…Pero lo malo es que ahora existen dos Zero…uno dentro de mí y otro dentro de este mocoso- Pensaba Brain con frustración.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con este sujeto de pruebas ahora? Su poder mágico es demasiado grande para que podamos experimentar con él, ¿Deberíamos eliminarlo?- Preguntaba uno de los enmascarados.

-No-Hablo Brain- Solamente curen sus heridas y denle suficientes sedantes para que este dormido por varios días. Yo personalmente me hare cargo de el-

 _-Y así fue como comenzó el doloroso proceso de transformación que me hizo lo que soy ahora…ese fue mi origen-_

… _3 días después…_

De repente, el joven de cabellos blancos que antes estaba inconsciente abrió sus ojos que una vez más volvieron a ser de color negro, pero aunque lo hizo, lo que estos observaban no eran más que un azulado color blanco que estaba arriba, abajo, detrás y a los lados de él. El joven ni siquiera podía ver su propio cuerpo siquiera moverlo pero podía sentirlo. El joven sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba flotando en medio de agua y también podía sentir que no estaba vistiendo nada de ropa.

Aparte del agua, la única cosa que el joven podía sentir tocando su cuerpo inmóvil era alguna clase de mascara de gas que cubría su nariz y boca y que le transmitía aire. Pero sin decir menos, el joven también pudo notar como su cuerpo era invadido por un inigualable dolor, pero él no podía demostrarlo debido a que no podía gritar o moverse ni un centímetro dentro de esas aguas que no podía ver con sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?! ¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo hablar?! ¡¿Por qué rayos me duele tanto el cuerpo?! ¡¿Dónde está todo el mundo?! ¡¿Qué está pasando, maldita sea?!- Pensaba el joven sin poder decir una sola palabra o poder moverse un solo centímetro.

-Parece que ya despertaste, ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una voz?! ¡Espera…esa voz…Es la del líder de las instalaciones! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡No puedo verlo!- Se preguntaba el joven adolorido con enorme confusión.

Ese joven de cabellos blancos no podía ver nada o moverse debido a una sola cosa, todo su cuerpo estaba encerrado en una gran y alargada capsula llena de agua que estaba conectada a los rocosos suelos y techos de una oscura y subterránea cueva que estaba en los más profundo de unas abandonadas montañas. Y en frente de esa capsula en donde estaba encerrado el joven, se encontraba una sola persona, Brain.

-Apuesto que te estarás preguntando porque no puedes hablar, moverte o ver, o que es ese enorme dolor que invade tu cuerpo, ¿Verdad?- Decía Brain mientras sonreía.

-¡Si! ¡Explícame qué demonios me hiciste, maldito! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Y dónde diablos estoy?!- Pensaba el joven debido a que no podía decir nada.

-Primero déjame decirte que algo salió mal en el experimento- Dijo Brain seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Algo salió mal?!- Reacciono el joven con gran sorpresa.

-Solamente pudimos transferir un poco más de la mitad de la conciencia y poder de Zero a tu cuerpo, además tu cuerpo no pudo soportar el gran poder de Zero y por poco mueres desangrado. Esa es la razón por la que estas en esta máquina. El líquido en el que estas flotando ahora mismo es un líquido especial que hará crecer tu cuerpo de una manera que logre adaptarse al nuevo poder que tienes. Pero por desgracia, ese procedo de crecimiento es tan doloroso que incluso logra negar tus demás sentidos como el hablar o el movimiento. Eso significa que no podrás moverte o hablar hasta que yo decida que tu cuerpo es lo suficientemente apto para controlar al segundo Zero en tu interior y eso pueden ser bastantes años- Dijo Brain con gran placer.

-¡¿Años?! ¡Espera, yo no acepte nada de esto! ¡Libérame! ¡O si es posible simplemente mátame! ¡Hazme caso, maldito!- Trataba de gritar el joven pero era simplemente inútil.

-Bueno, para ser honestos, no sé si quiera puedes escucharme. En cualquier caso, vendré dentro de un mes. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que vendré a verte como dentro de un mes. Seguramente el dolor que siente tu cuerpo deberá volverse algo normal para ti- Dijo Brain placenteramente mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor, por favor, no me dejes aquí con este dolor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Solamente mátame! ¡Prefiero estar muerto antes de quedarme así el resto de vida! ¡Por favor, a-al menos…Dime que paso con mis hermanos!- Gritaba el joven peliblanco pero seguía siendo inútil.

Ese joven no podía mover ni uno solo de los músculos de su cuerpo, no podía decir ni una sola oración por su boca, sus negros ojos no podían observar nada más que un paisaje blanco azulado que era el agua en la que flotaba dentro esa capsula en donde estaba su cuerpo juvenil desnudo y no podía sentir nada más que un dolor que hacía que los dolores que el había sentido anteriormente parecieran simples rasguños. Y todo eso pasaba mientras el futuro maestro de Oracion Seis se dirigía a la salida de las cavernas en donde estaban.

 _-Y eso fue lo que paso desde la última vez que nos vinos, Macbeth. Creyendo que los salvaría a ti y mis otros hermanos…decidí convertirme en un segundo Zero, aunque luego de un tiempo descubrí que Brain los había mandado a todos a la Torre del Cielo…Así que fue todo en vano. Debido a que fui engañado…tuve que sufrir 40 años sin dormir ni una sola noche o día debido al dolor que me causaba la transformación de mi cuerpo para adaptarse al poder de Zero…debido a esos 40 años…me convertí en Calm-_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Tras haber terminado de contar su historia mientras avanzaban por el pasillo que estaba en el interior del gran castillo dorado que estaba en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvits; Calm mantenía su serio rostro como siempre, Hana trataba de lucir inexpresiva como siempre pero en realidad apretaba sus puños y dientes con gran frustración mientras que Macbeth no podía hacer nada más que mostrar gran sorpresa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que estaba avanzando por el soldado de raíces que lo obligaba a caminar.

-C-Con que eso fue lo que paso…- Reaccionaba Macbeth con gran impresión.

-Pensar que Calm-sama tuvo que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. Esto sin duda aumenta mi sufrimiento por los humanos creados por dios- Pensaba Hana mientras apretaba sus puños con leve ira.

-Entonces, Macbeth, ¿Ya entiendes mejor lo que estoy tratando de hacer?- Preguntaba Calm mientras avanzaba.

-Puedo entender el gran cambio en tu apariencia y poder y también puedo entender la razón por la que desapareciste todos estos años, solo eras otra víctima de Brain. Pero no puedo ver nada en tu pasado que explique porque quieres usar Hea para borrar a la humanidad- Contesto el serio hombre de cabellos blancos y negros.

-Con que nada que explique, eh. Entonces déjame explicarlo de esta forma-Hablo Calm- Mientras estaba encerrado en esa maldita capsula, Brain venía casi cada mes y como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, me contaba cada cosa en la que estaba trabajando y planeaba trabajar. De esa forma yo pude de enterarme de las cosas que pasaron en el mundo aunque no podía verlo. Me entere de la Torre del Cielo, me entere de Jellal Fernandez, me entere que hacia la gente para revivir al mago oscuro, me entere de guerras entre gremios, me entere de Oracion Seis y su ambición con Nirvana para causar destrucción, me entere sobre Grimoire Heart y su deseo del gran mundo mágico, me entere sobre Tartaros y las Faces, me entere sobre Gran Guerra Mágica contra Zeref e incluso me entere sobre la reciente batalla contra Acnologia. Todas las cosas que pude oír de Brain hicieron que me diera cuenta de algo-

-¿Darte cuenta de que?- Preguntaba Macbeth seriamente.

-De que la promesa que yo les hice a ti y a mis otros hermanos sobre mostrarles un mundo lleno de alegría y nada de miedo jamás podría ser cumplido debido a que el mundo solo es caos, destrucción y muerte. Al darme cuenta de eso, decidí hacer solo una cosa en el momento en que Brain me libero. Decidí crear un mundo sin nada de miedo o caos solamente calma y alegría, y para eso tengo que eliminar a todo lo causante de lo anterior, la humanidad. Cuando la humanidad no esté en este mundo, yo creare una nueva humanidad que no cometerá los errores de la anterior. Esa es la única forma de llegar a un mundo lleno de paz- Explico Calm con severidad.

-¡Estas equivocado! ¡Eso no es más que un asesinato masivo de personas inocentes! ¡Tienes que reflexionar, hermano! ¡Todavía no es muy tarde!- Decía Macbeth con preocupación.

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje, insolente! ¡Ahora que sé que no tienes ni una sola relación sanguínea con Calm-sama, me será más fácil eliminarte!- Dijo Hana con leve furia.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, Hana. Y Macbeth, yo no tengo que reflexionar sobre nada. El único que reflexionar aquí eres tú. Debe entender que este es el único camino que podemos seguir para obtener un mundo donde podamos dormir tranquilamente- Contesto el líder de Unique Oracion.

-¡Te equivocas, hermano! ¡Este no puede ser el único camino!- Dijo Macbeth con severidad.

-Bueno, no importa si no lo entiendes ahora, Macbeth-Hablo Calm- Cuando estés a mi lado mientras yo y mis sirvientes creemos un nuevo mundo con una nueva humanidad, entenderás que usar Hea fue la decisión correcta. Por el momento, se acabaron las charlas. Llegamos al lugar que quería mostrarte-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Macbeth con confusión.

Macbeth logro ver que el pasillo por donde Calm, Hana, el soldado de raíces y el habían avanzado terminaba en una pared que poseía en el centro bajo, una gran puerta. Cuando todos pasaron por esa puerta, el hombre de largos cabellos negros y blancos pudo ver que ahora estaban en una amplia habitación que estaba iluminada con antorchas pegadas en las paredes, y en esas mismas paredes habían una gran cantidad de celdas sucias y vacías.

También por diferentes zonas de ese cuarto se encontraban una gran cantidad de mesas de diferentes tamaños, pero todas llenas de libros, pergaminos u objetos científicos y mágicos. Pero más importante; en el centro de esa habitación se encontraba un joven hombre de cabellos rubios cortos, afilados ojos rojos y que vestía con una sudadera negra con capucha por encima de un suéter gris, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

Al escuchar el sonido de la gran puerta de la habitación abrirse, ese joven rubio que pertenecía a Unique Oracion se dio la vuelta para ver como entraban un serio hombre de largos cabellos plateados junto con una inexpresiva mujer de largos cabellos purpuras claros que además estaban acompañados de un ser hecho de raíces de árboles y un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y negros.

-Pero si es Calm-sama. Me alegra verlo bien luego de que Hana-chan me hubiera dicho que estaba enfrentándose a un intruso que estaba dándole problemas, aunque por su aspecto, parece que la paso muy mal, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba el joven rubio con una sonrisa.

-Deja tus absurdos comentarios para después, Yoku. Vengo a ver cómo va tu proceso con Hea. Si no me equivoco, Hana te entrego la fuente de poder para que la activaras, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Calm seriamente.

-Si lo hizo, pero antes de eso, Calm-sama, ¿Podría decirme quien es ese caballero que los acompaña? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes- Preguntaba Yoku con curiosidad.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Yoku. Obedece y dime va como el proceso con Hea- Respondió el peliplateado severamente.

-Tan estricto como siempre, Calm-sama- Comento el rubio en un tono un poco burlón.

-No seas irrespetuoso, Yoku. Contesta la pregunta que te hizo nuestro señor, o te hare responderla- Dijo Hana con un inexpresivo rostro.

-Sí, sí. No tienes que ser tan violenta, Hana. Para ser sincero, esa clase de emociones son extrañas en ti. Pero si quieren saber cómo va Hea, solo tienen que mirar hacia adelanta- Dijo Yoku mostrando una sonrisa.

Con Yoku dándose la vuelta, todos las demás personas que estaban en esa habitación pudieron ver algo sorprendente. Calm, Hana y Macbeth pudieron presenciar como en una pequeña plataforma de piedra que surgía del suelo se encontraba simplemente acostado un libro de costados marrones que tenía en frente una gran letra "S" en color negro azabache, y ese libro se encontraba pegado de largos cables que estaban conectados a una colosal lacrima negra que estaba conectado tanto al suelo como al techo de la habitación.

Se podía presenciar como alguna clase de electricidad de color rosado surgía del libro que estaba postrado en la mesa de piedra y a través de los cables que tenía conectadas, pasaba hacia la gran lacrima negra en el centro de la habitación. Al ver eso, Calm y Hana poseían sus serias e inexpresivas como siempre, mientras Macbeth mostraba gran impresión.

-¿Q-Que es esa colosal lacrima?- Preguntaba el mago de ilusiones sorprendido.

-Ese es el núcleo de Hea- Respondió la maga de plantas ahí presente.

-Si. Y como pueden ver, el núcleo de Hea esta absorbiendo el peculiar poder mágico que posee ese libro creado por el mago oscuro, Zeref y cuando lo haya absorbido todo, podremos activarla y cumplir su sueño, Calm-sama- Explico Yoku tranquilamente.

-¿El libro creado por Zeref? ¡No puede ser…Ese libro… ¿Es Serena?! ¡Es tal como dijo Tsuna, Serena se convirtió en un libro! ¡Para ser sincero, me costaba un poco creerlo! ¡Maldición, pensar que tengo a una de las integrantes del grupo que yo tenía que dirigir en frente mío y no puedo rescatarla! ¡Que fracaso de líder soy!- Pensaba Macbeth con gran frustración.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que podamos activar Hea, Yoku?- Preguntaba Calm ahora.

-Bueno, si todo sigue sin problemas como ahora-Hablo Yoku-Hea podrá activarse en 30 minutos o menos-

… _Mientras tanto…_

Un cierto joven mago de fuego se encontraba ahora mismo en unas cavernas debajo de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, pero más específicamente, se encontraba en una aldea que había sido establecida en esas cavernas por la raza Nirvit que estaban viviendo ahí debido a que grupo, Unique Oracion, les había quitado su ciudad. Ahora mismo, ese mago de fuego se encontraba en el lado sur de la ciudad junto un anciano que era el líder de la raza Nirvit.

Estando en esa parte de la ciudad, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación pudo observar que ver con gran sorpresa que en la pared que estaba de ese lado de la caverna se encontraba la gran entrada a una alargada cueva que no parecía poseer un final cercano.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que larga cueva! ¡¿De verdad es esta la salida para salir de estas cavernas, anciano?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran curiosidad.

-Si. Si avanzas por esta cueva notaras que eventualmente comienza a llevarte hacia arriba, en otras palabras, hacia nuestra ciudad. Seguramente con tus habilidades no tardaras más de 15 minutos en llegar- Respondió el anciano de nombre Koraku.

-¡Bien, gracias, anciano! Pero si sabían cómo salir de estas cavernas, ¿Por qué no las usaron para regresar a su ciudad?- Preguntaba ahora el pelirosa.

-Ya te dije que aparte de Roku, ninguno de nosotros podemos usar magia o habilidades de combate. Aunque hubiéramos regresado, no hubiera nada que pudiéramos ser contra Calm o sus sirvientes. Por eso mismo te pido a ti, joven, que recuperes nuestra amada ciudad y detengas la activación de Hea. Por supuesto, también espero que rescates con éxito a esa compañera de la que me hablaste- Explicaba el anciano de canas blancas seriamente.

-¡Por supuesto, anciano! ¡Puedes estar seguro que hare todo eso y detendré a Calm! ¡Estoy más que encen…!-

-¡Espera!-

Al escuchar como un grito de voz masculina un poco juvenil interrumpió su clásica frase de batalla, tanto el joven de cabellos rosados como el anciano de barbas y cabellera blanca se sorprendieron levemente y voltearon sus miradas hacia atrás. Y así ambos pudieron ver como un joven de 13 años de edad con largo cabello verde atada con una liga en forma de cola de lobo, afilados ojos cafés, que poseía una lanza en sus manos y ropas parecidas al anciano había aparecido detrás de ellos tras haber corrido velozmente hasta ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, Roku?- Preguntaba el líder de los Nirvits seriamente.

-Yo…Yo… ¡Yo también iré! ¡Yo iré junto con ese mago a recuperar nuestra ciudad, jefe Koraku!- Exclamo con gran fuerza el joven peliverde.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Roku? Al igual que las miles de veces que dijiste que querías ir nuevamente a nuestra ciudad, te dije que no. Aunque tú tengas poderes que los demás Nirvits no tengan, tú eres solo un niño. No puedo permitirte que te expongas a ese peligro, además, puedes que te dejes llevar por la ira debido…a lo que le paso a tu padre- Respondió Koraku igual de serio.

-¡Ya le dije que no me dejare llevar por la venganza, Jefe Koraku! ¡Mi padre se sacrificó tratando de proteger a nuestra gente y no pienso ofender su memoria pensando en algo como la venganza! ¡Más bien, quiero honrarla cumpliendo con el papel del guardián de los Nirvits que él me dejo! ¡No podemos dejar que un simple desconocido luche para recuperar nuestra ciudad! ¡Por favor, déjeme ir, Jefe Koraku!- Explico Roku con determinación en su mirada.

-Ya te dije que no, Ro…-

-Déjalo ir, anciano- Dijo Tsuna seriamente interrumpiendo al anciano.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de acuerdo luche contra oponentes tan peligrosos como lo son Calm y su gente?- Preguntaba Koraku un poco desconcertado.

-El choco puños conmigo, así que sé que no es un mocoso cualquiera. Además, él tiene el deseo de luchar por sus seres queridos, así que seguramente será mucho más fuerte. Déjalo ir- Dijo Tsuna todavía muy serio.

-Pero…-

-Ya no te preocupes tanto, anciano. Aunque no lo parezca, tengo experiencia como hermano mayor, así que puedo lidiar con niños. Te prometo que cuando lo vuelvan a ver, el estará bien…y lo estará en su ciudad- Dijo el pelirosa mostrando una sonrisa.

-Pe…Ah, el tiempo que tenemos es limitado así que no tengo tiempo de discutir. Está bien, puedes ir, Roku. Pero por favor, ten cuidado. A lo que te enfrentaras no son simples ladrones o bestias como siempre te entrenaste para combatir, serán magos y asesinos reales- Dijo Koraku tras soltar un suspiro.

-¡Si, Jefe Koraku! ¡Le prometo que recuperare nuestra ciudad y estare bien para vivir en ella!- Dijo Roku con una sonrisa para luego correr hacia al lado del mago de Fairy Tail con una seria expresión en su rostro- ¡Entonces, vamos, Mago! ¡Por esta vez confiare en ti solamente porque quiero recuperar mi ciudad, así que mueve las piernas!-

-Sí, sí, mocoso. Pero en cualquier caso, ya deja de llamarme "mago". Por ahora seremos compañeros temporales así que llámame por mi nombre y yo te llamare por el tuyo. Yo soy Tsuna Dragneel, ¿Entendido?- Dijo Tsuna con leves venas de furia en su frente.

Ante las palabras que salían del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que tenía al lado, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación coloco un rostro un poco molesto pero luego simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-Entendido. Te llamare por tu nombre, así que apresurémonos- Dijo el peliverde con leve disgusto.

-Bien. Así me gusta. Entonces, ¿En que estaba antes de ser interrumpido?...A verdad…-Hablo Tsuna para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa y chocar sus puños revestidos en ardientes llamas- ¡Estoy más que encendido! ¡Vayamos a detener a Calm y a recuperar nuestras cosas queridas, Roku!-

-¡Si! ¡Andando, Tsuna!-.

… _Junto con un nuevo aliado, Tsuna se dirige de regreso a la batalla mientras el tiempo hacia el final comienza a avanzar…_

 **Continuara…**


	61. Aliado o Enemigo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 22/61: ¡Aliado o Enemigo!**

Luego de que la mayoría de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y del consejo mágico fueron derrotados cruelmente por el poderoso miembro de Unique Oracion, Ikari, él y su compañera Mushi, procedieron a llevar a todos a unos calabozos en el gran castillo dorado en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits que era su base. Al mismo tiempo, Calm y Hana habían tomado como rehén a Macbeth, y mientras todos ellos avanzaban al lugar donde Yoku experimentaba con el libro de Serena, Calm comenzó a contar su pasado a su dicho hermano menor.

El líder de Unique Oracion revelo que hace 40 años; el, un joven Macbeth y muchos otros niños habían sido víctimas de crueles experimentos por parte de unos científicos que trabajaban para el consejo mágico y para poder liberar a sus jurados hermanos menores de esa clase de sufrimiento, un joven Calm hizo un trato con el líder de los experimentos, Brain. Ese experimento consistía en transferir una parte de la mente y poder de Zero dentro de Brain a la mente de ese joven Calm.

Pero debido a un fallo de cálculo, el experimento salió mal y para poder contener que ese joven Calm ahora poseía, Brain lo encerró en una clase de capsula especial durante más de 40 años. Luego de haber contado su historia; Calm, Hana y Macbeth llegaron a los laboratorios de Yoku, y este les informo a ellos que si el núcleo de Hea seguía absorbiendo el poder del libro que poseía el libro creado por Zeref, en otras palabras, Serena; Hea podría activarse en treinta minutos.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, en el pueblo de los Nirvits que vivían en las cavernas debajo de su propia ciudad arrebatada, el jefe de la raza Nirvits que poseía el nombre de Koraku le había mostrado el camino hacia la ciudad al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, y ahora este junto con una gran determinación de salvar a un ser querido y el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación como aliado, se dirigía nuevamente al campo de batalla.

… **Continuación…**

Al escuchar el sonido de la gran puerta de la habitación abrirse, ese joven rubio que pertenecía a Unique Oracion se dio la vuelta para ver como entraban un serio hombre de largos cabellos plateados junto con una inexpresiva mujer de largos cabellos purpuras claros que además estaban acompañados de un ser hecho de raíces de árboles y un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y negros.

-Pero si es Calm-sama. Me alegra verlo bien luego de que Hana-chan me hubiera dicho que estaba enfrentándose a un intruso que estaba dándole problemas, aunque por su aspecto, parece que la paso muy mal, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba el joven rubio con una sonrisa.

-Deja tus absurdos comentarios para después, Yoku. Vengo a ver cómo va tu proceso con Hea. Si no me equivoco, Hana te entrego la fuente de poder para que la activaras, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Calm seriamente.

-Si lo hizo, pero antes de eso, Calm-sama, ¿Podría decirme quien es ese caballero que los acompaña? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes- Preguntaba Yoku con curiosidad.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Yoku. Obedece y dime va como el proceso con Hea- Respondió el peliplateado severamente.

-Tan estricto como siempre, Calm-sama- Comento el rubio en un tono un poco burlón.

-No seas irrespetuoso, Yoku. Contesta la pregunta que te hizo nuestro señor, o te hare responderla- Dijo Hana con un inexpresivo rostro.

-Sí, sí. No tienes que ser tan violenta, Hana. Para ser sincero, esa clase de emociones son extrañas en ti. Pero si quieren saber cómo va Hea, solo tienen que mirar hacia adelanta- Dijo Yoku mostrando una sonrisa.

Con Yoku dándose la vuelta, todos las demás personas que estaban en esa habitación pudieron ver algo sorprendente. Calm, Hana y Macbeth pudieron presenciar como en una pequeña plataforma de piedra que surgía del suelo se encontraba simplemente acostado un libro de costados marrones que tenía en frente una gran letra "S" en color negro azabache, y ese libro se encontraba pegado de largos cables que estaban conectados a una colosal lacrima negra que estaba conectado tanto al suelo como al techo de la habitación.

Se podía presenciar como alguna clase de electricidad de color rosado surgía del libro que estaba postrado en la mesa de piedra y a través de los cables que tenía conectadas, pasaba hacia la gran lacrima negra en el centro de la habitación. Al ver eso, Calm y Hana poseían sus serias e inexpresivas como siempre, mientras Macbeth mostraba gran impresión.

-¿Q-Que es esa colosal lacrima?- Preguntaba el mago de ilusiones sorprendido.

-Ese es el núcleo de Hea- Respondió la maga de plantas ahí presente.

-Si. Y como pueden ver, el núcleo de Hea está absorbiendo el peculiar poder mágico que posee ese libro creado por el mago oscuro, Zeref y cuando lo haya absorbido todo, podremos activarla y cumplir su sueño, Calm-sama- Explico Yoku tranquilamente.

-¿El libro creado por Zeref? ¡No puede ser…Ese libro… ¿Es Serena?! ¡Es tal como dijo Tsuna, Serena se convirtió en un libro! ¡Para ser sincero, me costaba un poco creerlo! ¡Maldición, pensar que tengo a una de las integrantes del grupo que yo tenía que dirigir en frente mío y no puedo rescatarla! ¡Que fracaso de líder soy!- Pensaba Macbeth con gran frustración.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que podamos activar Hea, Yoku?- Preguntaba Calm ahora.

-Bueno, si todo sigue sin problemas como ahora-Hablo Yoku-Hea podrá activarse en 30 minutos o menos-

Ante las palabras que había dicho el sonriente joven de cabellos rubios, Hana y Calm mantenían sus serios e inexpresivos rostros a pesar de tal noticia pero Macbeth en cambio presentaba una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡¿30 minutos?! ¡¿Solo eso falta para que Hea pueda activarse?! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Tenemos muy poco tiempo! ¡No sé si los demás están en camino o si no están enfrentándose a otro enemigo, así que yo debo de hacer algo ahora mismo aunque me quite la vida en el intento! ¡Si esa gran lacrima de ahí es el núcleo de Hea, lo atacare con toda la magia que me queda!- Pensaba Macbeth con gran seriedad.

Con ese claro pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, el hombre de largos cabellos blancos y negros rápidamente se apresuró a comenzar a reunir una oscura aura de magia oscura alrededor de su cuerpo, pero antes de pudiera lograr un poder notable, el soldado hecho con puras raíces que sostenía sus manos, apretó sus muñecas a tal nivel que los huesos en sus brazos comenzaban a tener graves fracturas, pero eso no fue todo.

Al notar lo que trataba de hacer el hombre que trabaja para el consejo mágico que estaba ahí de manera obligada por ellos; Calm volteo levemente la mirada hacia él, Hana hizo lo mismo pero ella se preparaba para sacar una magnitud de asesinas raíces afiladas del suelo a su alrededor y Yoku solamente afilaba su mirada de ojos rojos con leve interés.

-¿Are? Aunque no sé muy bien quien es ni porque está aquí, parece que nuestro invitado tiene un interés en Hea que no nos favorece en nada en nosotros, ¿Verdad, Calm-sama, Hana-chan?- Comento Yoku mientras sonreía.

-Ya te lo dije varias veces, humano creado por dios. Si te tratas de hacer algo innecesario, te matare sin dudarlo aunque seas el hermano de Calm-sama- Dijo Hana inexpresivamente pero al mismo tiempo severamente.

-Deberías escuchar y quedarte ahí tranquilo, Macbeth. Aunque seas un hermano menor que no veo desde hace varios años, si tratas de interponer en mi deseo de adquirir un mundo lleno de calma eterna utilizando a Hea, yo mismo no dudare ni un segundo en eliminarte- Dijo Calm tranquilamente pero con una asesina mirada en sus ojos negros.

Junto con esas palabras que habían dicho cada uno de los miembros de Unique Oracion que el tenia ahí en frente, además que también podía sentir sus poderes mágicos crecer de manera notable, Macbeth no pudo hacer nada más que apretar sus dientes y puños con frustración mientras disminuía su poder mágico ya acumulado.

-Maldición, aunque pudiera lanzar mi mayor y mejor hechizo al núcleo de Hea, alguno de ellos lo bloquearía sin problemas. No solamente es esta mujer llamada Hana y mi hermano mayor, sino que ese joven también posee un gran poder mágico. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es rezar para que los jóvenes lleguen aquí y cambien por completo esta situación antes de que Hea termine de absorber el poder de Serena- Pensaba Macbeth esperanzado.

Pero mientras el hombre de cabellos blancos y negros pensaba esas palabras en esa seria atmosfera que era creado por Calm, Hana y Yoku, repentinamente cada uno de los seres ahí presentes pudieron escuchar el sonido de la gran puerta de acero que daba entrada a ese laboratorio abrirse. Ante eso, cada uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y pudieron ver con sus respectivos ojos que dos personas entraron a la habitación.

Una era una bella pero sería mujer de largos cabellos color turquesa y ojos de color azul oscuro que vestía con un rasgado vestido blanco y falda rosa junto con unas sucias botas grises sin mencionar que poseía algunas moretones y cortes en su cuerpo. Y el otro era un serio joven de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas y ojos cafés y que solamente vestía con unos rotos, sucios y agrandados pantalones marrones, y debido a eso se podía apreciar que su delgado cuerpo expuesto estaba lleno de morados moretones, cortes y de una gran cantidad de marcas de quemaduras.

-¡Maldita sea, la mujer de los insectos y otro más! ¡La situación cada vez empeora más!- Pensó Macbeth al ver a la mujer controladora de insectos.

-Ahora aparecieron Ikari-kun y Mushi-chan, y al igual que Hana-chan y nuestro querido Calm-sama, ustedes traen un look muy poco higiénico y saludable. Esos intrusos deben ser muy duros si lograron dejarlos a todos en ese estado- Comentaba Yoku con un leve tono burlón.

-Cállate, Yoku. Tú te quedaste encerrado así que no tienes ni un poco derecho a criticarnos, maldito… ¿Eh? ¡Ese es uno de los intrusos! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!- Dijo Mushi molesta al ver al hombre que antes enfrento.

-No pierdas la calma, Mushi. Aunque sea uno de los intrusos, este hombre está aquí por deseos de Calm-sama, así que no hagas nada para herirlo al menos que sea necesario, ¿Entendido?- Respondió Hana inexpresivamente.

-¿De Calm-sama? ¿Eso es verdad?- Preguntaba la peliturquesa un poco sorprendida.

-Si. Pero más importarte, Mushi, Ikari, si ustedes volvieron aquí, ¿Eso significa que lograron eliminar a todos los intrusos como les pedí?- Preguntaba Calm seriamente.

-¡S-Si! ¡Entre Ikari y yo eliminamos a la mayoría de los intrusos y en cuanto curemos nuestras heridas y recuperemos nuestro poder mágico le prometo que saldremos a cazar a los pocos que quedan, Calm-sama!- Contesto Mushi levemente contenta y sorprendiendo de gran manera a Macbeth ahí presente.

-Ya veo. Buen trabajo- Dijo Calm simplemente cerrando los ojos con mucha tranquilidad.

-Gracias, Calm-sama- Dijo Mushi haciendo una pequeña reverencia con alegría.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Qué los eliminaron?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es imposible que esos jóvenes sean asesinados por simplemente dos personas! ¡Seguramente ahí alguna explicación para lo que están diciendo estos tipos!- Pensaba Macbeth impresionado.

-Para ser la primera vez que le miente a Calm-sama, es mejor de lo que esperaba-Pensaba Ikari ahí presente muy serio-Parece que ella es igual a los insectos que trae en su interior. Pero en cualquier caso, espero que Calm-sama no se entere que los intrusos están encerrados en una de las celdas exteriores del castillo…al no le gustaría que planeáramos torturarlos más tarde. Lo que me preocupa de verdad es Yoku…el no solamente puede saber que los intrusos están en el castillo, sino que además hay algo que me preocupa sobre el últimamente-

-En cuanto a los intrusos que quedan, Mushi e Ikari quédense aquí y dejen que Kenshin y Usoka se encarguen de ellos. Solamente espero que lleguen antes de que pongamos a Hea en funcionamiento- Dijo Calm tranquilamente.

Al escuchar las palabras que habían salido de los labios de su líder, Mushi e Ikari ahí presentes no pudieron evitar abrir sus respectivos ojos con leve sorpresa mientras que Yoku, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, coloco en su rostro una sonrisa placentera que luego borro.

-Calm-sama…Acaso… ¿Usted todavía no sabe lo de que Kenshin y Usoka?- Preguntaba Mushi con un poco de impresión.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Calm con leve confusión.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué le paso a Kenshin y Usoka?- Preguntaba Hana con curiosidad.

-Con que tú tampoco lo sabes, Hana. Es que…-

-Por favor no continúes, Ikari-kun. Yo fui quien descubrió esta tragedia, así que yo soy quien debe decírselo a nuestro señor- Interrumpió el joven rubio ahí presente al pelinaranja.

-Ya dejen todo este misterio y díganme de lo que están hablando. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Usoka y Kenshin?-Preguntaba Calm con un severo tono.

-Bueno, no sé cómo tomaran esta noticia, así que solo lo diré-Hablo Yoku con una seria mirada-Hana-chan…Calm-sama…Tanto Kenshin-kun como Usoka-kun…están muertos. Ambos fueron asesinados por un par de intrusos luego de perder sus respectivas batallas-

En el momento en que el joven de cabellos rubios que estaba en frente de ellos saco esas palabras exactas de su boca que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa lo más posible; Hana y Calm, e incluso el mismísimos Macbeth abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa mientras Ikari y Mushi apretaban sus puños y dientes con gran ira y frustración. Luego de varios segundos, Macbeth y Hana siguieron con aquellas expresiones de sorpresa en su rostro mientras que Calm pasó a ocultar su mirada debajo de la sombra que provocaba el fleco de su larga cabellera plateada.

-No puede ser…Kenshin…y Usoka… ¿Murieron?- Murmuraba Hana sin poder creérselo.

-¡Espera! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No importa que tan fuerte o cruel sea su enemigo, ninguno de esos jóvenes podría quitarles la vida sin ra…!-

Pero antes de que Macbeth pudiera continuar defendiendo a los jóvenes magos que conocía, el soldado de raíces que sostenía sus manos, comenzó a apretarlas con enorme fuerza de nuevo e incluso se pudo escuchar el sonido de unos huesos rompiéndose, pero eso no fue todo. Hana repentinamente movió algunos de los dedos de su mano izquierda y eso al parecer provoco que del suelo surgiera una alargada raíz con un afilado aguijón que fue colocado a centímetros del cuello de Macbeth.

-¡Cállate, humano creado por dios o te matare! ¡Ahora mismo no quiero escuchar ninguna excusa que trate de salir de tu boca!- Exclamo Hana molesta y mostrando sus rojos ojos llenos de algunas lágrimas.

-¡Oh!- Murmuro Yoku con emoción al ver a la pelipurpura clara.

-¡¿Hana está molesta?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es la primera vez que la veo mostrar emociones!- Reacciono Mushi sorprendida.

-Detente, Hana. Mientras no trate de usar magia, no le hagas nada a Macbeth- Dijo Calm de repente con sus ojos ocultos por la sombra de su cabello.

-¡Pero, Calm-sama, a pesar de su relación con este humano, el sigue siendo uno de los intrusos que…!-

-Te dije que te detuvieras, Hana. Obedece- Interrumpió Calm a Hana con gran tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo severamente.

-S-Si, Calm-sama…- Contesto Hana frustrada mientras retiraba aquella afilada raíz del cuello de Macbeth.

-Dime, Yoku… ¿Eso es completamente verdad? ¿Encontraste los cuerpo o algo que lo confirme?- Preguntaba Calm ocultando su mirada.

-Por desgracia, no. Pero no importa cuánto use los sensores que hay en toda la ciudad, no logro rastrear nada sobre el poder mágico o ADN de Kenshin o Usoka. Es imposible que ellos salieran de la ciudad sin que yo lo detectara tampoco…así que la única explicación es…que están muertos. No qué clase de magia o métodos usaron esos despreciables humanos creados por dios…pero no dejaran nada de sus cuerpos- Respondió el rubio con un leve tono serio.

-Si Kenshin y Usoka de verdad ya no volverán, solo podemos continuar con la activación de Hea. Lo haremos no solamente para obtener un mundo de paz, sino también como un honor a su memoria-Hablaba Calm- Mushi e Ikari, si de verdad lograron eliminar a los intrusos, quédense aquí a que Yoku cure sus heridas con su magia. Todos nosotros debemos estar en el mejor estado para recibir al nuevo mundo que crearemos. Por esa misma razón, yo iré a descansar en la sala del trono. Macbeth vendrá conmigo y Hana…tráeme mi medicina lo más pronto posible, y que una porción mucho más grande de lo normal-

Después de haber dado todas esas órdenes; Calm, todavía con su mirada oculta en las sombras de su cabello, simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la gran puerta que era la salida de esa habitación hasta que tanto el junto con Macbeth y el soldado de raíces que lo sujetaba salieron de ahí. Pero hasta que su líder salió de esa habitación, cada uno de los miembros de Unique Oracion ahí presentes se quedó viendo como él se alejaba fríamente.

-¿Soy yo...o Calm-sama lucia…como si tratara de ocultar su dolor?- Comento Mushi un poco confundida.

-Por supuesto que lo estaba ocultando-Hablo Hana- Seguramente a él debe causarle mucho dolor las muertes de nuestros compañeros, pero él no puede permitirse perder los estribos por eso. Debido a que si lo hiciera, el otro lado de nuestro señor tomaría más fácilmente control de su cuerpo, en especial ahora que su poder mágico está en plena recuperación. En cualquier caso, debemos cumplir las órdenes de Calm-sama para no molestarlo más-

-Si. Tienes razón. Además no debemos olvidarnos que todavía quedan unos pocos intrusos por ahí libres- Dijo Ikari seriamente.

-¿No saben cuentos quedan?- Pregunto Hana con interés.

-Si mi memoria no me falla; quedan un mago de hielo, una mocosa que usa magia celestial y un gato azul que la acompaña. Ellos tres son los únicos que no logramos encontrar- Respondió el pelinaranja.

-También creo que falta un tipo de cabellos rosados que usa una potente magia de fuego y una tipa de cabellos negros que usa como arma un bastón- Agrego Mushi recordando.

-Sobre el tipo de cabellos rosas, no se preocupen. Calm-sama se encargó de el personalmente, y Sere…digo la mujer de cabellos negros tampoco es una amenaza de la debamos preocuparnos. Y en cuanto a los demás intrusos…no debemos preocuparnos tampoco. Cuando Hea sea activada, ellos morirán si no están dentro de este castillo- Respondió la joven de largos cabellos purpuras.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos nosotros ahora?- Preguntaba Mushi un poco molesta.

-Lo que Calm-sama dijo. Yoku, cura las heridas de Ikari y Mushi con tu magia y yo iré a llevarle su medicina de Calm-sama para que pueda controlar mejor su doble personalidad. Luego de eso…todos debemos prepararnos para el nuevo mundo al que entraremos cuando Hea se active y la humanidad creada por dios sea eliminada- Dijo Hana inexpresivamente.

Luego de haber explicado todo eso, al igual que Calm, Hana simplemente salió de la habitación mientras todos los demás miembros de Unique Oracion se quedaron en ella mientras observaban como ella se iba.

-¡Maldición, ¿Quién se cree ella para poder darnos ordenes?!- Decía Mushi molesta al pensar en Hana.

-En la segunda al mando por el mandato de Calm-sama, Mushi-chan. Así que técnicamente puede darnos ordenes, ¿Recuerdas?- Comento Yoku en un tono burlón.

-¡Cállate, Yoku!- Respondió la peliturquesa con ira.

-Ya dejen de pelear. Hana, tiene razón. Debemos estar en el mejor estado si queremos recibir al nuevo mundo que creara Calm-sama, así que Yoku cura las heridas de Mushi primero- Dijo Ikari para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Are? ¿Y que hay contigo, Ikari-kun? ¿No quieres que cure tus heridas con mi magia? Siendo sinceros, tú tienes un peor estado que Mushi-chan- Comento Yoku al ver pelinaranja.

-No me subestimes, Yoku. Esta clase de heridas no son nada para mí. Iré a cambiarme de ropa. Yo vendré más tarde, así que cura a Mushi mientras tanto- Dijo el delgado joven con seriedad.

-Que rudo eres, Ikari-kun- Dijo el rubio con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

-Oh…Yoku…- Hablo Ikari antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Are? ¿Qué pasa, Ikari-kun?- Pregunto el rubio al escuchar su nombre.

-Cuando vuelva…-Hablo Ikari-tengo varias cosas que hablar contigo-

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras con un serio y amenazante tono, el delgado joven de cabellos naranjas simplemente salió de la habitación mientras el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos al que le hablo respondió a esas palabras mostrando una leve sonrisa y afilando un poco su avariciosa mirada.

-Aunque Ikari-kun es bastante rudo y genial…a veces es un poco raro, ¿No crees, Mushi-chan?- Comentaba Yoku mientras sonreía.

-No lo sé. En cualquier caso, apresúrate y cúrame con tu magia, Yoku. Quiero estar en el mejor estado que se pueda para poder cumplir unos asuntos que quiero terminar antes de Hea se active- Dijo la peliturquese ahí presente.

-¿Asuntos que quieres terminar? Solo por casualidad, Mushi-chan. Esos asuntos que tienes…No tendrán que ver con una de las prisiones exteriores del castillo que fue abierta hace poco, ¿Verdad?- Menciono el joven rubio mientras mostraba una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ante lo que dijo el joven de cabellos rubios y afilados ojos rojos que ella tenía en frente, la maga controladora de insectos no pudo evitar afilar levemente su mirada de ojos azul oscuro y apretar un poco sus puños heridos y dientes.

-Yoku… ¿Y que si es así? ¿Qué es lo que harás?- Respondió Mushi al comentario del rubio.

-¿Yo? Pues por supuesto que no voy hacer nada, así que relájate. Para serte sincero, disfruto un poco engañar a Calm-sama. En cualquier caso, empecemos a curar tus heridas, Mushi-chan. Siéntate ahí- Hablo el rubio sonriente.

El joven rubio sonreía mientras apuntaba uno de los dedos de su mano derecha hacia una amplia mesa de piedra que había surgido del suelo de la habitación luego de que el oprimiera algunos botones de un teclado de energía mágica que había aparecido en frente de él. Y así, Mushi comenzó a dirigirse a sentarse en la mesa de piedra que su compañero le había indicado, pero mientras avanzaba, ella no pudo evitar apuntar su mirada hacia una de las tantas celdas que habían en las paredes de aquel cuarto.

Más específicamente, no podía dejar de ver la celda en donde antes estaba encerrado un demoniaco hombre musculoso que era antes conocido como el anterior maestro del gremio del Reino de Fiore, Sabertooth.

-Por cierto, Yoku. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte- Dijo la peliturquesa mientras se sentaba en la mesa de piedra que le indico el rubio.

-¿Are? ¿Tú también, Mushi-chan? Parece que todo el mundo tiene asuntos conmigo el día de hoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntaba Yoku con interés mientras manoseaba algunos papeles que estaban en las demás mesas que había en la habitación.

-El hombre que tu trajiste de la prisión del consejo mágico que atacamos cuando buscábamos los mapas para encontrar la ciudad de los Nirvits… ¿Dónde está?- Respondió Mushi con una pregunta que poseía un serio tono.

-¿Te refieres a Jiemma-kun? El murió- Contesto Yoku tranquilamente.

-¿Murió?- Repitió la peliturquesa confusa.

-Si-Hablo Yoku- Mientras ustedes estaban allá afuera luchando con los intrusos, yo decidí pasar mi tiempo investigando el peculiar poder mágico que poseía mi musculoso amigo Jiemma-kun, pero parece que su cuerpo no pudo soportar los experimentos y simplemente murió. Fue algo decepcionante, pero fue algo inevitable. Simplemente me deshice de su cuerpo luego de investigarlo lo suficiente. Y Mushi-chan, ¿Para qué preguntas? A ti normalmente no te interesa nada de lo que yo haga y solamente tratas de ganas la atención de Calm-sama, pero ahora le mientes a Calm-sama y preguntas sobre mis sujetos de prueba… ¿Paso algo que deba saber?-

-Nada interesante. Es solo…que cuando luchaba con los intrusos, dos de ellas dijeron algo que me dio curiosidad- Decía la peliturquesa con la mirada baja.

-¿Algo que te dio curiosidad? ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?- Reacciono Yoku con un tono un poco confuso.

-Ellas dijeron…que nosotros habíamos matado a ese hombre con alguna clase de bomba que pusimos en su interior…que lo hicimos creer que era nuestro aliado y lo matamos- Dijo Mushi seriamente.

-¿Are? ¿Qué clase de bromas son esas? Jiemma-kun murió solamente porque no pudo soportar el cómo jugué con su cuerpo, no por alguna clase de bomba o algo por el estilo. En serio, esos humanos creados por dios sí que dicen toda clase de mentiras, ¿Verdad, Mushi?- Contesto el rubio mientras reia.

-Yo no creo que hayan sido mentiras, Yoku. La furia de esas humanas por la muerte de ese individuo era la misma que yo sentía por la muerte de Kenshin y Usoka…además, ¿Cómo esos intrusos sabían que teníamos a ese hombre aquí con nosotros?- Preguntaba Mushi insistente.

-Quien sabe. Tal vez el consejo mágico se los informo cuando mandaron a esos intrusos a buscarnos, ¿No crees?- Contesto el joven rubio con poco interés.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Cuando atacamos la prisión del consejo, varios criminales humanos escaparon aparte de ese hombre. Es imposible que ellos supieran que ellos supieran que teníamos a ese hombre encerrado aquí, así que Yoku, ¿Podrías decirme que hacia ese hombre fuera de su celda? ¡¿Fuera del castillo?!- Preguntaba la peliturquesa severamente.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, Mushi-chan. Tal vez poseia alguna clase de magia de clon…-

-¡No trates de mentirme con esa estúpida sonrisa que pones siempre, Yoku!-Hablo Mushi- ¡Yo no voy a creer más tus mentiras! ¡Tú liberaste a ese prisionero, ¿Verdad?! ¡¿Con que objetivo?!-

-Bueno, tal vez lo libere…pero solamente fue para que nos ayudara a eliminar a los intrusos que estaban en la ciudad. ¿No crees que fue una buena idea?- Decía Yoku sin arrepentimiento.

-¡Pues por supuesto que no!-Hablo la maga de insectos- ¡Ese hombre estaba en prisión por ser peligroso incluso para los mismísimos humanos creados por dios! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que esa clase de hombre anduviera libre?! ¡No solamente pudo hacer algo para arruinar los planes de Calm-sama, sino que además pudo hacer el perdiera su tranquilidad y fuera poseído por su otro lado! ¡¿Sabes en el peligro que pudiste ponernos a todos y a nuestro plan?!-

-No tienes que alterarte tanto en tu estado, Mushi-chan. ¿De verdad pensaste que haría tal cosa contra Calm-sama? Aunque me guste decirle algunas mentiras, eso que dices ya es pasarse de la raya. Al final de cuentas, Jiemma-kun termino muriendo por la bomba de sangre que puse dentro de el antes de que lo dejara salir, así que nada salió mal para nosotros, ¿Verdad? No hay nada porque enojarte- Decía Yoku dirigiendo su mirada hacia Mushi que estaba sentada en la mesa de piedra.

-¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Aunque haya muerto, haberlo liberarlo fue un enorme engaño a Calm-sama! ¡Esta vez te pasaste de la raya, Yoku!- Dijo Mushi con un enojado tono.

-¿Un enorme engaño a Calm-sama? No quiero escuchar eso de ti, Mushi-chan. Después de todo, ¿Tu no estas cometiendo un engaño igual de grande al decirse a Calm-sama que los intrusos están eliminados cuando en realidad están encerrados en una prisiones exteriores del castillo?- Dijo Yuko con una temible sonrisa y mirada decorando su rostro.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Con que si lo sabias todo desde el principio, maldito!- Respondió Mushi con ira ante las palabras de su compañero.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía. Mientras este en esa habitación, yo sé todo lo que ocurre en el castillo. Pero como te dije antes, Mushi-chan. No voy a hacer nada, así que relájate. Si tú guardas mi secreto, yo guardo el tuyo, ¿Ok?- Comento el rubio malévolamente.

-S-Si…- Contesto Mushi con leve terror.

-Bien, ya que todo está arreglado, terminemos con la charla y comenzamos con el tratamiento de tus heridas, Mushi-chan. Voy a usar mi magia de sangre contigo. Puede ser un poco doloroso, así que resiste, ¿Ok?- Dijo Yoku con una amigable sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

-Si. Solamente hazlo. Quiero irme de tu aterrador lado lo más rápido posible, así que apresu…-

Pero en el momento en que esa herida joven de largos cabellos turquesas y bellos ojos azul oscuro trato de terminar su siguiente dialogo, ella sintió y vio algo que simplemente no podía creer. De un segundo a otro, grandes cantidades de sangre comenzaron a salir a través de la boca de una adolorida Mushi en el mismo momento en que una indescriptible sensación de dolor punzante invadió toda la zona de su abdomen. Para saber que causaba ese dolor, la peliturquesa bajo lentamente su mirada y se quedó perpleja al descubrir que pasaba.

Mushi se quedó impresionada al mismo tiempo que la sangre salía de su boca a montones al ver con sus ojos como una gran porción de la zona de su abdomen había sido atravesada por completo por una mano derecha que pertenecía a la única otra persona que se encontraba en esa habitación. Más específicamente, al joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos que mostraba una placentera sonrisa mientras atravesaba a su compañera de Unique Oracion.

-¡¿Q-Que…estás haciendo…Yoku?!- Reacciono Mushi entre su insoportable dolor.

-¿Cómo que, que estoy haciendo, Mushi-chan? Ya te lo dije. Que voy a curar tus heridas y sería un poco doloroso…así que, Mushi-chan… ¡Resiste!- Exclamo Yoku con un gran placer en su mirada.

Cuando el joven rubio grito esas placenteras palabras para él, repentinamente cada una de las venas que poseía el brazo con el que atravesaba el ensangrentado y adolorido cuerpo de la joven de cabellos turquesas fue remarcado a través de su piel y lo mismo paso con cada una de las venas en el cuerpo lastimado de Mushi. Poco a poco se pudo apreciar como alguna clase de energía mágica pasaba a través de las venas de Mushi hacia el brazo de Yoku y al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de la peliturquesa se iba haciendo más y más delgado.

-¡M-Mis fuerzas…están desapareciendo… ¿Qué estás haciéndome, Yoku?!- Gritaba Mushi con gran ira y dolor mientras trataba inútilmente de sacar el brazo del rubio de su cuerpo lastimado.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, Mushi-chan? Estoy tratando tus heridas. ¿Acaso no sientes como el dolor es cada vez menor?- Respondió Yoku amigablemente.

-¡Eso es porque estoy muriendo, bastardo! ¡Además…mis fuerzas… ¿Me la estas robando?! ¡¿Desde que cuando puedes hacer eso, maldito?!- Gritaba Mushi forcejeando sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué desde cuándo? Pues desde siempre. Bueno, ya que estas a punto de morir, si quieres podría contarte algunas peculiaridades sobre mi magia que ni tú o cualquiera conoce- Comento el rubio sonriente.

-¡¿Peculiaridades?!- Repitió Mushi con gran confusión entre su dolor.

-Veras, yo le dije a todos que mi magia perdida, Arco de Sangre, me permite aumentar y controlar la sangre de mi interior para crear armas o ataques, mejorar o cambiar mis propiedades y las habilidades físicas de mi cuerpo y también curar mis heridas o la de las demás personas al controlar la carne y glóbulos de su cuerpo. Pero…eso no es todo lo que puede hacer mi magia-Hablo Yoku- Una de las mejores habilidades de mi magia es que me permite absorber el poder mágico y físico de las personas cuando absorbo grandes cantidades de la sangre que corre por sus venas, órganos y carne. En otras palabras… ¡Si mato personas al desaparecer por completo sus cuerpo, yo me hago mucho más poderoso!-

-¡Yoku…bastardo!... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dijiste…al desaparecer por completo sus cuerpos?! ¡¿Maldito…acaso tu…a Kenshin y a Usoka?!- Tartamudeaba Mushi mientras perdía cada vez más fuerzas y carne.

-¡Ups! ¡Parece que acabo de revelar algo que suponía que debía ser secreto, pero supongo que a una futura muerta no le servirá nada esa información! ¡Si! ¡Yo mate a Kenshin y Usoka para poder hacerme con la fuerza de ambos! ¡Luego de que ambos perdieran contra esos intrusos, no fue muy difícil que mi clon que estaba libre por la ciudad absorbiera a ambos y me trajera sus fuerzas!- Exclamo Yoku con gran felicidad.

-¡¿Clon?!- Volvió a repetir la peliturquesa adolorida.

-¡Si! ¡Es otra de las habilidades de mi magia! ¡Puedo crear un clon de mí mismo hecho totalmente con carne y grandes órganos! ¡Esa es la única manera de salir de aquí sin que el idiota de Calm se dé cuenta!- Explico el excitado joven rubio.

-¡Y-Yoku… ¿Cómo te atreves…a cometer tales actos de traición a Calm-sama y a nuestros hermanos?! ¡Nosotros…Kenshin, Ikari, Usoka, Hana, yo y tú…Todos nosotros fuimos creados por y para Calm-sama! ¡Él es nuestro dios! ¡Existimos únicamente para cumplir sus deseos y oraciones!- Gritaba Mushi con casi todo su cuerpo comenzando a desaparecer y a liberar los insectos que vivían en su interior.

-¡Te equivocas!-Grito Yoku- ¡Yo solamente existo por mí y para mí! ¡Solamente existo para llenar la infinita avaricia que hay dentro de mí desde el momento en que nací! ¡Todos los demás…no me importan!-

-¡YOKUUUUUU…!-

Gritando el nombre del compañera que la estaba traicionando, la hermosa joven de largos cabellos turquesas y bellos ojos azul oscuro que pertenecía a Unique Oracion y poseía el nombre de Mushi desapareció completamente mientras cada gota de sangre que había en sus órganos, carne y venas fueron al interior del brazo derecho de aquel joven rubio, el cual podía sentir como sus fuerzas aumentabas.

Al final, lo único que quedo de Mushi fueron unos pocos huesos que cayeron sin freno en la mesa de piedra y al suelo y una gran cantidad de diminutos insectos que se dispersaron por diferentes zonas de la habitación y el resto del castillo. Mientras que Yoku simplemente se concentró en calmarse, tomar un pañuelo blanco que estaba en los bolsillos de sus jeans y luego voltear para poder ver como el libro de Zeref que era una maga de Fairy Tail llamada Serena seguía proporcionándole energía a traves de unos cables a la gran lacrima negra en el centro de la habitación que era en realidad el núcleo de Hea.

-Bueno, sumando el poder que absorbí del gusano de sangre que puse dentro de Jiemma-kun para asesinarlo para que no hablara más, ya tengo el poder mágico y poder físico de cuatro increíbles magos, pero todavía siento que me falta mucho más poder para oponerme a Calm. En cualquier caso, solo resta que absorba el poder de Hana-chan y Ikari-kun y que Hea esté completamente cargada para que las cosas se pongan realmente divertidas- Pensaba Yoku sonriente mientras limpiaba la sangre que había quedado en sus manos.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En una de las paredes que conformaban el gran exterior del enorme castillo dorado que se encontraba en el centro de la subterránea y verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits, se encontraba una amplia pero sucia celda que estaba llena de un cierto grupo de heridos jóvenes de edades casi parecidas pero con diferentes marcas de gremios en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Una de esas personas encerradas en la celda era una herida pero aun bella joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro, ojos del mismo color y que vestía con un largo vestido azul con un chal, botas marrones y largas y un gorro azul, cada prenda poseía suciedad y estaba levemente rota.

Sin mencionar que aquella joven de cabellos azules ondulados poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecho en un tranquilo azul marino y lo más importante, se encontraba desmayada en el suelo de esa celda, pero poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Cuando abrió suficiente sus ojos para ver a su alrededor, esa maga de Fairy Tail paso de estar acostada en el suelo a estar sentada en el mientras trataba de aclarar su mente confundida.

-¿Q…? ¿Qué lo que le paso a Raine…?- Se preguntaba la maga de hielo con gran confusión.

-Parece que por fin despertaste-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Raine al escuchar la voz.

Al escuchar esa femenina voz dentro de su rango de oído, la alquimista de hielo levanto su confundida mirada hacia delante de ella y pudo ver que ella no era la única que estaba encerrada en aquella celda. Las palabras que había escuchado Raine provenían de una bella pero muy herida joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un leve mechón azul en el frente, ojos de color marrón, que vestía con unas rasgadas vendas cubriendo su pecho y un roto pantalón japonés de color rojo con llamas amarillas, y que también poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna izquierda de un color rojo azulado.

Y esa joven peliescarlata que estaba sentada en el suelo de la celda a unos metros de su compañera de Fairy Tail, no era la única ahí. Raine observo que ella se encontraba de jóvenes de distintas edades, apariencias y gremios pero todos llenos de heridas tanto leves como graves y todos eran sus compañeros que sonreían al verla despertar.

-Alicia-san…Todos…Raine se alegre mucho de ver…-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, la joven de cabellos azules se percató de algo raro en ella. Raine bajo la mirada y pudo ver como las dos muñecas de sus brazos se encontraban unidas a través de un grilletes negros de acero que también poseían las muñecas de todos sus compañeros ahí presentes.

-¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Grilletes?- Decía Raine confundida.

-Si. Y unos que anulan la magia al parecer- Explico Marcus ahí presente.

-La mujer de los insectos y su amigo musculoso debieron ponérnoslos cuando nos trajeron aquí- Dijo Ryos trataron de romper los grilletes pero sin mucho éxito.

-¿Y dónde rayos estamos exactamente? ¿En una prisión?- Preguntaba Lisa confusa.

-Parece ser una simple celda, pero al parecer no estamos dentro del castillo- Respondió Sophia pudiendo ver los edificios que rodeaban al castillo del otro lado de los barrotes de la celda.

-Si estamos en una celda, ¿Ryos-sama no podría tratar de comerse los barrotes?- Preguntaba Sorano con interés.

-¡Oh, esa es una buena idea!- Dijo Lector con alegría.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde igual de alegre que siempre.

-Lamento desilusionarlos, ¿Pero de verdad creen que no intente eso cuando me desperté?- Respondió el pelinegro seriamente.

-Sea de lo que están hechos estos grilletes o los barrotes de la celda, no es hierro. Pero tampoco es algún material débil. No importa cuanto lo golpeemos, no se rompen- Dijo Pantherlily igual de serio.

-Aunque tampoco es que estemos en el mejor estado, nosotros. Ese tipo lleno de músculos nos rompió algunos huesos cuando nos derroto. Para ser sincero, yo misma estoy sincera de que nos despertáramos tan pronto y que podamos movernos casi bien- Dijo Ur estirándose un poco para hacer pasar el leve dolor que sentía.

-¡No es que nos venciera, es solo que ese bastardo musculoso nos atacó cuando estábamos débiles!- Dijo Sonia un poco molesta.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Si yo no hubiera estado débil tras haber usado mucho del poder de veneno de Sophia, seguramente me hubiera podido encargar de ese bastardo sin importar cuantos músculos tuviera!- Apoyo Ryos igual de molesto.

-¿El poder del veneno de Sophia? ¿De que estas hablando?- Preguntaba Marcus curioso.

-¡Te lo demostrare más tarde a ti y al cabeza de flama! ¡Quedaran tan impresionados que ambos van a tener que alarme con una canción!- Respondió Ryos sonriendo.

-Concéntrense luego en sus competencias de niños, ahora mismo debemos descubrir como poder salir de aquí- Dijo Sophia en un serio tono.

-Sophia tiene razón. Si lo que me explicaron es cierto, tenemos que apresurarnos en rescatar a Serena antes de ese tipo Calm la use para poder activar Hea- Explico Alicia igual de seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Y que hay con Tsuna-sama? ¿Acaso no fueron a rescatar a Serena-san, Ryos-kun?- Preguntaba Raine preocupada.

-Lo hicimos, pero cuando ese tipo gigante con bigotes apareció en el centro de la ciudad, ese tipo fue en su dirección porque estaba preocupado por su hermana menor, así que Sonia, Lily, Sophia y yo le seguimos mientras Macbeth-san y Leo continuaron con dirección al castillo- Respondió el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Pero luego de que comprobara que Lucia-chan estuviera bien, Tsuna hizo que el Bigotes lo lanzara por los aires directamente al castillo y después de ver una gran explosión de sus llamas venir de ahí, no supimos nada de el- Dijo Sonia uniéndose a la conversación.

-Dudo mucho que este muerto o derrotado, pero ya que no escuchamos ninguna explosión fuertes ruidos venir del castillo creo que Tsuna no está en su interior- Dijo Pantherlily analizando la situación.

-Entonces eso podría significar que Macbeth-san o mi hermano tampoco están en el interior del castillo luchando contra esos tipos- Agrego Ur a la conversación.

-Y no debemos olvidar que todavía no sabemos nada de Lucia-chan o Happy-kun- Dijo Lector preocupado.

-Maldición. Parece que no somos nosotros los que tenemos mayor ventaja en esta batalla, ¿Verdad?- Comento Lisa con frustración.

-No importa si tenemos ventaja o no, sea como sea, tenemos que rescatar a nuestra compañera y derrotar al enemigo. Esa es la misión que nos han encomendado tanto gente que ha confiado en nosotros como nosotros mismos- Dijo Alicia con gran seriedad y determinación en su mirada.

-Alicia-san tiene razón. No podemos rendirnos solamente porque los imbéciles que nos enfrentan tienen un poco más de ventaja que nosotros, ¿Entendido?- Apoyo Marcus con la misma mirada en sus ojos.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron los demás ahora igual de determinados.

-Raine solamente espera que Tsuna-sama, Leo-kun y los demás estén bien- Comento la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail con gran preocupación en su mirada.

-No tiene que preocuparse, Raine-san. La cabeza de ese cabeza de flama es tan dura que dudo que haya al menos una sola persona que pueda dañarlo, así que seguro está bien-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Raine y todos los demás al escuchar esa voz.

Cuando escucharon esa masculina voz que les sonaba tan familiar, cada joven mago y Exceeds que estaba encerrado en esa celda en el exterior del castillo, dirigieron sus miradas hacia los barrotes de esta y no solamente observaron que la puerta estaba abierta sino que en el borde de esta se encontraba un joven que mostraba una confiable sonrisa a sus compañeros, amigos y familia.

Ese joven poseía un cabello corto de color blanco tanto un poco puntiagudo como un poco bajo, unos ojos verdes que poseían un aspecto levemente afilado, que vestía con una camisa negra, unos jeans grises, unos zapatos deportivos negros, tenía la marca de Lamia Scale y en su mano derecha sostenía la llave de las celdas formadas totalmente de un sólido y gélido hielo.

-¡Leo-kun!- Dijo Raine con alegría.

-¡Leo!- Dijo la pelirosa con blanco al ver a su hermano gemelo.

Al observar a ese joven de cabellos blancos en la puerta abierta de la celda en donde se encontraban, tanto la joven de cabellos azules de Fairy Tail como la joven de cabellos rosados y unos blancos de Lamia Scale se levantaron del suelo y fueron en su dirección. Pero mientras avanzaba, Raine se tropezó con una piedra y debido a lo débil que estaba, estaba a punto de caer, pero ante eso, Leo rápido se acercó para detener su caída al tomarla en sus brazos.

-¡¿Estas bien, Raine-san?!- Pregunto Leo con preocupación mientras tenia a la peliazul oscuro en sus brazos y pecho.

-S-Si…Raine solamente está un poco cansada…Gracias, Leo-kun- Agradeció la maga de hielo sonriéndole al mago de Lamia Scale.

-N-No se preocupe, Raine-san- Contesto Leo un poco nervioso.

-Por cierto, Leo-kun, ¿No sabes si Tsuna-sama está bien?- Pregunto Raine de repente.

Al escuchar el nombre del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación en esa clase de situación de los labios de la joven por la cual el sentía unos fuertes sentimientos, Leo no pudo evitar colocar una expresión de leve sorpresa combinada con frustración pero al observar la expresión que poseía esa misma joven que tenía en sus brazos, el volvió a mostrar una amigable sonrisa como siempre.

-Yo no sé dónde se encuentra ese tipo, pero no se preocupe, Raine-san-Hablo Leo con una sonrisa- Es como le dije, ese tipo tiene una cabeza tan dura que no hay nadie que pueda causarle una herida, así que no hay nada que preocuparse. Seguramente ese tipo aparece tarde o temprano haciendo tanto ruido como siempre, usted está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿Verdad, Raine-san? Después todo, es el hombre del que está enamorado, así que debe conocerlo mejor que yo, ¿No es verdad?-

-Leo-kun… ¡Sí! ¡Raine cree que tienes toda la razón! ¡Seguramente Tsuna-sama aparecerá como siempre para ayudarnos a salvar a Serena-san!- Dijo la peliazul oscuro sonriendo por las palabras de su amigo.

-Si…Seguramente lo hará- Dijo Leo sonriendo de manera un poco forzada.

-Esto…lamento interrumpir este momento tan íntimo para ustedes, pero Leo… ¿Podrías comenzar a quitarnos estos grilletes?- Pregunto Ur que tenía la vista fijada en los dos magos de hielo al igual que todos los jóvenes magos que estaban en esa celda.

-¡Ah! ¡S-Si, lo siento!- Respondió Leo con gran nerviosismo y vergüenza mientras en realidad pensaba- ¡Maldición, estaba tan contento de tener a Raine-san tan cerca que se me olvido que no estábamos solos!-

-¿Momento intimo? ¿A qué se referirá Ur-san con eso?- Pensaba Raine en su cabeza con confusión.

… _Mientras tanto…_

De regreso en el último piso de gran castillo dorado en donde se refugiaban los miembros del grupo autonombrado, Unique Oracion, nuevamente solo se encontraba una persona. Esa persona no era nadie más que el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos que había matado sin duda a su compañera controladora de insectos, y que todavía se encontraba limpiando la sangre de sus manos mientras miraba con placer como el poder de maldición que poseía el libro de Zeref que era Serena era absorbido a través de cables por la gran lacrima en el centro de la habitación que era el núcleo de Hea.

Pero de repente, el joven rubio cambio el objetivo de su mirada cuando escucho el sonido de las grandes puertas de la habitación abrirse. El rubio se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como ahora en la habitación se encontraba un delgado joven de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas con una seria mirada café y que vestía ahora con una chaqueta marrón cerrada, sin mangas y con capucha junto con unos pantalones negros largos un poco abultados y unas botas marrones.

-¡Oh, pero si es Ikari-kun! ¡Y con un nuevo look! ¡Te ves genial! ¿Vienes a que cure tus heridas ahora?- Dijo Yoku con un leve tono burlón.

-Si…pero, Yoku…- Hablaba Ikari pero observando algo raro.

Estando en el borde de la entrada a esa habitación, el serio joven de cabellos naranjas podía observar casi todo el interior de esa habitación, y por esa misma razón el noto algo extremadamente raro. Al observar esa habitación que estaba llena de calabozos en las paredes, antorchas, el núcleo de Hea y de mesas repletas de objetos de laboratorios, pergaminos y libros antiguos, Ikari pudo notar que solamente había uno de sus compañeros cuando debería haber dos.

-… ¿Dónde está Mushi?- Pregunto Ikari con seriedad y severidad en su tono.

-¿Are?...Bueno…es algo difícil decir esto…pero acaba algo realmente repentino con Mushi-chan, Ikari-kun- Dijo Yoku apartando la mirada levemente.

-¿Algo repentino? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Mushi, Yoku?- Pregunto Ikari con gran severidad.

-Mushi-chan…murió- Respondió Yoku con una mirada que reflejaba un poco de placer en sus ojos rojos.

Ante esas palabras que habían salido de los labios de su compañero de Unique Oracion, el joven de cabellos naranjas no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos color café con gran sorpresa pero luego de unos segundos lleno de impacto, el volvió a colocar una mirada aún más seria en sus ojos apuntados hacia el joven de cabellos rubios ahí presente.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Yoku?! ¡¿Qué Mushi está muerta?! ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que te crea si apenas han pasado unos minutos desde que salí de esta cuarto y a Mushi con vida?!-Preguntaba Ikari con gran enojo.

-Es lamentable, pero es la verdad, Ikari-kun. Mushi-chan murió mientras trataba de curar sus heridas. Fue algo sorprendente para mí. Estoy tratando de recuperarme del shock de ver a mi compañera morir ante mis ojos para luego ir a avisarle a Calm-sama de esto, si es que encuentro las palabras para decírselo claro- Decía Yoku tratando de ocultar su sonrisa lo más posible.

-Pues para mí no te vez nada como alguien que tratara de recuperarse de un shock, Yoku. Muéstrame su cuerpo. Si de verdad murió aquí, ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Mushi, zorro avaricioso?- Preguntaba el pelinaranja severamente.

-Pues pasa lo mismo que con los cuerpos de Kenshin-kun y Usoka-kun. No sé qué clase de magia usaron los humanos creados por dios que lucharon con ella, pero el cuerpo de Mushi simplemente se desintegro en frente de mí sin que yo pudiera hacer algo con mi magia de sangre. Lo único que quedaron fueron unos pocos huesos de su cuerpo, ¿Los ves?- Respondió Yoku observando los huesos que estaban sobre la mesa de piedra que surgía del suelo.

-¿Solamente sus huesos?...Yoku, como dije…tengo varias cosas que tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo Ikari con una seria mirada.

-¿Are? ¿Qué pasa con el repentino cambio de tema, Ikari-kun? ¿Es que te importan más esas cosas que la muerte de Mushi-chan?- Preguntaba el rubio con toque sarcástico.

-Claro que me importa la muerte de Mushi, pero porque me importa, tengo muchas más razones para hablar seriamente contigo en este instante, Yoku- Contesto el pelinaranja severamente.

-No entiendo que quieres decir con eso, Ikari, pero vayamos al punto. ¿Qué quieres hablar contigo con tanto desespero?- Preguntaba el rubio quitando por unos instantes su sonrisa.

-Yoku, tu… ¿Eres aliado o enemigo de Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Ikari con gran seriedad.

Ante la seria pregunta que le presento el delgado joven de cabellos naranjas, el joven rubio de ojos rojos mostro un poco de sorpresa y duda en su mirada pero por supuesto, trato de disimularla lo más posible mostrando su clásica sonrisa de confianza y leve burla.

-¿Are? ¿Qué rayos pasa con esa pregunta, Ikari-kun? Por unos momentos…me pareció oír que dijiste que yo podría ser un enemigo de Calm-sama… ¿Cómo puedes hacerme tal pregunta?- Contesto Yoku con una preguntaba.

-¿Cómo que como, Yoku? Desde que todos nosotros fuimos creados tu siempre has sido misterioso y un poco irrespetuoso con Calm-sama…pero desde que llegamos a esta ciudad, el misterios que te rodea a crecido de tal manera que he llegado a pensar levemente…que eres un traidor a la causa de Calm-sama, Yoku- Dijo Ikari con un serio rostro.

-¿Are? ¿Un traidor? ¿Yo? Es bastante ofensivo, Ikari-kun -Hablo Yoku con leve seriedad- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, Ikari-kun? Desde que fui creado por Calm-sama al igual que todos ustedes, no he hecho nada más que ayudarlo a conseguir lo que él quiere. Incluso ahora, lo ayude a localizar la fuente de poder de Hea e incluso la voy a poner en funcionamiento por él, ¿Cuáles de mis acciones te hacen creer que soy un traidor?-

-Es cierto que a simple vista, cada una de tus acciones parecen ser que son para beneficiar a Calm-sama pero la activación de Hea también podría ser para tu beneficio, ¿Verdad? Después de todo…tu nombre es Yoku- Dijo Ikari seriamente.

-¿Are? ¿Y que tiene mi nombre que ver con todo este asunto de la traición ahora, Ikari-kun?- Preguntaba Yoku levemente confundido.

-Veras, todos nosotros, por órdenes de Calm-sama o por nosotros mismos, escogimos un nombre que nos representara como somos o al menos una pequeña parte de nuestro ser-Hablo Ikari-Yo escogí Ikari por la gran ira que hay dentro de mí, Mushi escogió el suyo por su magia de insectos, Kenshin por su amor a las cosas de caballeros, Usoka por su habito de decir mentiras, Hana por su amor a las flores y plantas y tu escogiste Yoku…por tu avaricia, ¿Verdad? Tienes el deseo de poseer en tu interior-

-¿Y que hay con que sea un poco avaricioso, Ikari-kun? Querer cosas no hace que yo sea un traidor a Calm-sama- Comento el rubio comenzando a enojarse.

-Ese es el asunto, Yoku. Desde que fuimos creados, nunca te he visto querer realmente algo…excepto una vez. La vez cuando salimos al mundo por primera vez, ¿Recuerdas?- Menciono el pelinaranja.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo-Hablo el rubio- Para que entendiéramos sus razones de usar Hea para eliminar a la humanidad creada por dios, Calm-sama nos llevó a un pueblo en las montañas. En ese pueblo no vimos más que pobreza en cada esquina, hombres y mujeres peleándose y matándose entre sí por cosas sin sentido que causaban la falta de comida, medicinas y muchas cervezas; niños robando a adultos tanto vivos como muertos y muchas atrocidades más. Cuando todos nosotros vimos todo eso, sabíamos que lo hacia Calm-sama…era lo correcto-

-Si. Cuando todos nosotros vimos el infierno que era la humanidad sentimos asco y queríamos ayudar a Calm-sama a librarse de su maldad…pero tú, Yoku…no pareciste que sentiste nada de eso- Dijo Ikari todavía con seriedad.

-¿Are? ¿Y a que te refieres con eso?- Preguntaba Yoku con leve seriedad.

-Ese día…yo te vi…En la mirada de zorro que posees parecía haber placer al ver el caos y muerte que era la humanidad creada por dios. En ese momento, lo entendí…entendí porque escogiste el nombre de Yoku…es por lo que tu avaricias no es algo físico…sino algo intangible pero visible…el caos, dolor y sufrimiento. Eso es lo que a ti te gusta. Por esa misma razón…el mundo de calma eterna que quiere crear Calm-sama, debe molestarte, ¿Verdad, Yoku? Tú debes querer usar Hea para causar más caos y muerte- Explico el joven de cabellos naranjas.

-Te la has pasado diciendo un montón de cosas interesantes, Ikari-kun. Pero no son más que cosas que no tienen sentido. En especial esa cosa de creer que yo soy un traidor solo porque mi nombre es avaricioso- Dijo Yoku mostrando una sonrisa levemente siniestra.

-Es que no es solo por nuestros nombres, Yoku. Es por las muertes de nuestros compañeros…que solo tú supieras de las muertes de Kenshin y Usoka…es algo realmente misterioso. Y que ahora tu solo seas el testigo de la muerte de Mushi…te hace aún más sospechoso- Exclamo Ikari firmemente.

-Esas no son más que coincidencias, Ikari-kun. La culpa de las muertes de nuestros compañeros caídos no pertenece a nadie más que a los despreciables humanos creados por dios que tú y Mushi-chan eliminaron, ¿Verdad?- Comento Yoku apartando la mirada mientras sonrisa.

-No creo que las cosas fueran así-Hablo Ikari- Recuerda que Mushi vigilo con sus insectos a esos humanos cuando lucharon con el Wyvern Terrestre en la cueva que los trajo a esta ciudad y aprendió que clase de magias usaban. ¿No crees que si esos humanos usaran magia que mata a los seres vivos la hubieran usado desde un principio para matar a ese Wyvern y también a nosotros cuando nos enfrentamos a ellos?-

-Tal vez quien usaba esa magia no estaba entre ellos en ese momento o fuera alguna de los humanos que todavía anda libre por ahí. Ya te lo dije, Ikari-kun. Lo que pasa a mí alrededor no son más que coin…-

-Yo no creo en coincidencias, Yoku. Tú y yo vamos a ir a ver a Calm-sama ahora mismo y aclararemos esto- Dijo Ikari con seriedad en su mirada.

-Está bien, está bien. Si es para que me dejes tranquilo, eso haremos. Pero…Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera un traidor…Ikari-kun?- Preguntaba Yuko ocultando su roja mirada bajo una sombra de su cabello.

-En ese caso… ¡Te mataría aquí mismo!- Exclamo Ikari con una letal mirada en su mirada café mientras sus músculos comenzaban a aumentar.

-¿Y si yo…fuera más fuerte que tú, Ikari-kun? ¿Qué harías?- Preguntaba Yoku mostrando una escalofriante pero seria y placentera mirada en sus ojos rojos al mismo tiempo que una leve cuchilla de solida sangre comenzaba a salir de su mano de manera oculta.

-¡¿Qué estas di…?!-

Pero antes de que el joven de cabellos naranjas pudiera terminar esas firmes palabras que formaban parte de la letal conversación que tenían él y su peligroso compañero en ese último piso perteneciente al gran castillo dorado en donde se encontraban, algo repentino para ambos ocurrió. De repente, un fuerte sonido que provenía desde muy lejos invadió esa habitación y tanto Ikari como Yoku ahí presentes abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa y comenzaron a observar a sus alrededores.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Preguntaba Ikari mientras observaba como la habitación temblaba levemente.

-No lo sé. Pero voy a averiguarlo. Parece haber venido del primer piso- Dijo Yoku haciendo aparecer en frente de el una pantalla y teclado hechos nada mas de energía misma.

Oprimiendo varios botones en el teclado de energía que tenía en frente, Yoku fue capaz de observar a través de la pantalla de energía las imágenes del piso del primer piso del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvits en donde se encontraban el y su grupo pero esas imágenes parecían distintas de lo habitual. El joven rubio pudo observar con su roja mirada que antes donde se encontraba la gran puerta principal ahora no había más que una enorme cortina de polvo y en su interior, poco a poco comenzaban a verse unas siluetas humanoides.

-Tiene que ser una broma…- Comento Yoku con gran impresión.

-¡¿Qué está pasando, Yoku?!- Preguntaba Ikari severamente.

-La base…Nosotros… ¡Estamos bajo ataque!- Exclamo Yoku con gran firmeza.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad del castillo, o más específicamente, en la nube de polvo que estaba en la zona de ese piso en donde antes había una gran puerta, había unas siluetas humanoides que eventualmente lograron salir de ese polvo caminando hacia adelante. Esas personas no eran nadie más que unos serios, heridos y determinados jóvenes de distintas apariencias y gremios pero con un objetivo en común.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Completemos nuestra misión y rescatemos a nuestros compañeros!- Exclamo una seria Alicia comenzando a avanzar.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y del consejo comenzando a avanzar.

… _Comienza el contraataque…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos fanfickers.**

 **Les hablo ahora porque quiero informales que la próxima semana(Solamente es un tal vez no es definivo) es posible que no haya capitulo debido a que estare ocupado con deberes escolares, en cualquier caso, disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Matane.**


	62. Sere Yo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 23/62: ¡Seré Yo!**

Luego de una breve batalla contra Calm en el castillo que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvits, Tsuna termino siendo lanzado a unas cavernas que estaban debajo de la subterránea ciudad y estando ahí se terminó encontrando repentinamente con un joven que usaba magia mata-dragones de cavernas y también con un anciano que le mostro que la raza de los Nirvits seguía viva y que Calm y sus seguidores les había quitado su ciudad y hecho vivir en las cavernas.

Después de que ese anciano de nombre Koraku le explicara a Tsuna la situación de los Nirvits, las razones de Calm y también que era el extraño ser que habitaba en su cuerpo; El mago de fuego junto con el joven de nombre Roku tomaron un camino que los llevaría devuelta hacia la ciudad y de regreso a la batalla. Mientras que en ese castillo, Calm le había contado a Hana y Macbeth su pasado y luego gracias a Yoku, supieron que solo faltaban 30 minutos para que Hea se activara gracias al poder del libro de Serena.

Y luego de que Calm se enterara de la muerte de sus subordinados, Kenshin y Usoka, él fue a recuperarse a la sala del trono junto con Hana y Macbeth, mientras que Yoku y Mushi se quedaron en ese piso para recuperar las heridas de la controladora de insectos, pero al final ella fue asesinada por su mismo compañero que absorbió su poder. Y después de varios minutos de ese evento, Yoku e Ikari mantuvieran una feroz conversación sobre las lealtades del rubio hacia Calm.

Pero justamente cuando esa feroz conversación iba a pasar a una confrontación entre dos miembros de Unique Oracion, el castillo que era usado como su base comenzó a ser víctima del contraataque de los jóvenes magos antes cautivos.

… **Continuación…**

-Yo no creo en coincidencias, Yoku. Tú y yo vamos a ir a ver a Calm-sama ahora mismo y aclararemos esto- Dijo Ikari con seriedad en su mirada.

-Está bien, está bien. Si es para que me dejes tranquilo, eso haremos. Pero…Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera un traidor…Ikari-kun?- Preguntaba Yuko ocultando su roja mirada bajo una sombra de su cabello.

-En ese caso… ¡Te mataría aquí mismo!- Exclamo Ikari con una letal mirada en su mirada café mientras sus músculos comenzaban a aumentar.

-¿Y si yo…fuera más fuerte que tú, Ikari-kun? ¿Qué harías?- Preguntaba Yoku mostrando una escalofriante pero seria y placentera mirada en sus ojos rojos al mismo tiempo que una leve cuchilla de solida sangre comenzaba a salir de su mano de manera oculta.

-¡¿Qué estas di…?!-

Pero antes de que el joven de cabellos naranjas pudiera terminar esas firmes palabras que formaban parte de la letal conversación que tenían él y su peligroso compañero en ese último piso perteneciente al gran castillo dorado en donde se encontraban, algo repentino para ambos ocurrió. De repente, un fuerte sonido que provenía desde muy lejos invadió esa habitación y tanto Ikari como Yoku ahí presentes abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa y comenzaron a observar a sus alrededores.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Preguntaba Ikari mientras observaba como la habitación temblaba levemente.

-No lo sé. Pero voy a averiguarlo. Parece haber venido del primer piso- Dijo Yoku haciendo aparecer en frente de el una pantalla y teclado hechos nada mas de energía misma.

Oprimiendo varios botones en el teclado de energía que tenía en frente, Yoku fue capaz de observar a través de la pantalla de energía las imágenes del piso del primer piso del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvits en donde se encontraban el y su grupo pero esas imágenes parecían distintas de lo habitual. El joven rubio pudo observar con su roja mirada que antes donde se encontraba la gran puerta principal ahora no había más que una enorme cortina de polvo y en su interior, poco a poco comenzaban a verse unas siluetas humanoides.

-Tiene que ser una broma…- Comento Yoku con gran impresión.

-¡¿Qué está pasando, Yoku?!- Preguntaba Ikari severamente.

-La base…Nosotros… ¡Estamos bajo ataque!- Exclamo Yoku con gran firmeza.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la ciudad del castillo, o más específicamente, en la nube de polvo que estaba en la zona de ese piso en donde antes había una gran puerta, había unas siluetas humanoides que eventualmente lograron salir de ese polvo caminando hacia adelante. Esas personas no eran nadie más que unos serios, heridos y determinados jóvenes de distintas apariencias y gremios pero con un objetivo en común.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Completemos nuestra misión y rescatemos a nuestros compañeros!- Exclamo una seria Alicia comenzando a avanzar.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y del consejo comenzando a avanzar.

Con esa determinación y valentía moviendo sus acciones; los jóvenes magos de distintos gremios comenzaron a avanzar por ese ancho y alargado pasillo del gran castillo dorado en donde habían entrado, sin saber que ellos estaban siendo vigilados por unas invencibles cámaras en las paredes del castillo y siendo vistos en una pantalla de energía que estaba en el último piso del castillo por un joven de cabellos rubios y uno de cabellos naranjas, ambos de Unique Oracion.

-¡¿Los intrusos?! ¡Maldición, ¿Lograron escapar de la celda?! ¡Pero si se supone que era aprueba de magia y además ellos también tenían esposas anti-magia, entonces, ¿Cómo?!- Se preguntaba Ikari con sorpresa e ira.

-¿Are? ¿Escapar? Que extraño, Ikari-kun. ¿No se supone que Mushi-chan y tu eliminaron a la mayoría de los intrusos?, Entonces, ¿Cómo es que tantos de esos mismos intrusos están invadiendo nuestra base ahora?- Preguntaba Yoku con un tono un poco burlón.

-Ya deja el acto, Yoku. Apuesto que tu sabias desde el principio que esos intrusos estaban encerrados en una de las celdas exteriores del castillo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Ikari con una mala mirada hacia su compañero.

-¿Are? ¿Lo sabias? Bueno, dejando de ese asunto de lado, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres seguir aquí hablando si yo puedo ser un traidor o vamos ambos a detener a las personas que quieren interrumpir con los planes de Calm-sama? Es tu decisión, Ikari-kun- Decía el rubio mientras sonreía.

-¡Tch! ¡Por el momento seguiré confiando en ti, Yoku! ¡Pero si llego a ver qué haces algo sospecho, no dudare en acabar contigo al igual que acabare con los intrusos! ¡¿Entendido?!- Exclamo Ikari seriamente.

-Sí, sí. Estoy a tus órdenes, Ikari-kun- Respondió el rubio todavía sonriendo.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo el pelinaranja comenzando a correr hacia la salida de esa habitación.

Pero mientras el delgado y serio joven de cabellos naranjas salía de esa habitación que era el último piso del castillo con una gran velocidad, el no pudo notar como el joven de cabellos rubios que se suponía que le iba a seguir el paso, de repente rodeo su cuerpo con una aura mágica de color carmesí intenso y con esa aura rodeando su cuerpo, el levanto su mano derecha hacia un lado. De la palma de esa misma mano, un pequeño agujero se formó en ella y por ese agujero comenzaron a salir toneladas de sangre mientras Yoku con un serio rostro solo dijo unas palabras…

 **-¡Blood Clone!-**

Cuando el avaricioso rubio dijo esas palabras exactas, las toneladas de sangre que salían de la palma de su mano hacia el suelo, poco a poco comenzaron a adquirir forma por si sola. Esas grandes cantidades de sangre al principio tomaron la forma de un sólido esqueleto humanoide de color rojo, pero luego tomaron la forma de varios órganos en el interior de ese mismo esqueleto, y después tanto los órganos como los huesos fueron revestidos por una capa de carne hecha de sangre y finalmente todo ese ser fue recubierto por una capa de piel multicolor que tomaban la forma y vestimenta del mismísimo Yoku.

En otras palabras, era un clon perfecto del joven rubio hecho totalmente de sangre y ese mismo clon volteo su mirada de ojos rojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia el verdadero Yoku, el cual también lo miraba con la misma expresión.

-¿Are? ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí, original?- Preguntaba el clon de sangre.

-Como puede ver, Ikari-kun comienza a sospechar seriamente de mí, así que mientras yo estoy a su lado, tú tienes que poner en funcionamiento "Eso" ¿Entendido?- Contesto Yoku a su clon.

-¿Eso? Ya veo. Pero, ¿Estás seguro, original? ¿Qué esos intrusos ataquen la base no será un problema para los planes que tienes?- Preguntaba el clon con confusión.

-Es todo lo contrario, mi apuesto amigo. Si activemos "Eso" en este momento, tendré mas oportunidades de robar el poder de Hana-chan y Ikari-kun cuando estén cansados por luchar contra los intrusos o quien sabe, cuando pierdan. Además, esto también me permitirá probar esa carta de triunfo que he estado guardando contra Calm antes de que Hea pueda activarse- Explico el rubio original con gran placer.

-Ya entiendo. Bueno, en ese caso me pondré a trabajar- Respondió el clon de Yoku alejándose de su creador.

-Si. Yo iré a fingir que ayudo a Ikari-kun con esos intrusos antes de que nuestra diversión comience- Dijo Yoku con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la salida de la habitación y a seguir el mismo camino que tomo su compañero de cabellos naranjas.

Y así el avaricioso y traidor joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos comenzó a avanzar junto con un serio y delgado joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos cafés hacia el primer piso que era el lugar en donde se encontraban ahora mismo los jóvenes magos que eran sus enemigos. Pero antes de que los jóvenes magos hubieran comenzado su ataque hacia el gran castillo dorado que servía como base para el grupo de Unique Oracion, algo ocurría en otro de los pisos de ese mismo castillo.

Ese piso era una amplia habitación que poseía un limpio suelo lleno de cerámicas, estaba iluminada por antorchas en las paredes, tenía varios pilares de piedra y en el centro de la habitación había un trono de piedra que estaba siendo ocupado por un serio hombre de largos cabellos plateados que ocultaba su mirada de ojos negros bajo una sombra de su cabello y que vestía con una larga capa negra que ocultaba el resto de su apariencia.

Ese hombre que lideraba a Unique Oracion solamente se quedaba callado mientras estaba sentado en ese trono de piedra y era observado fijamente por un hombre de largos cabellos negros y blancos que estaba arrodillado en el suelo a unos metros delante del trono debido a que lo obligaba un gran hombre hecho solamente de raíces que era controlado por una inexpresiva maga de plantas que no se encontraba en ese cuarto por el momento.

-No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que entramos a esta habitación-Pensaba Macbeth-La supuesta muerte de sus subordinados si debió afectarle, no importa lo serio que quiera actuar. No importa si dice que ha cambiado, una parte del hermano mayor que yo conocí deben estar todavía en él. Él no puede evitar apegarse a la gente que se comporta de forma tan leal y amigable con el…después de todo…también es humano-

Pero de repente, los pensamientos del mago de ilusiones fueron interrumpidos cuando tanto el como el silencioso y serio Calm escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Al voltear las miradas hacia la dirección de la puerta, ambos observaron que por ella había entrado a la habitación una bella pero inexpresiva joven de largos cabellos color purpura claro y con unos tranquilos ojos de color rojo.

Esa joven ahora se encontraba vistiendo con un vestido de color morado con una chaqueta de color negro de mangas largas y unas botas de color marrón. Sin mencionar que esa joven que usaba magia para controlar plantas y árboles traía entre sus dos manos una bandeja de plata que traía un vaso de vidrio con agua en su interior y a su lado un sobre plástico con un polvo de color gris en su interior.

Al ver entrar esa bella joven de expresión inexpresiva, el líder de Unique Oracion al fin levanto la mirada, enseñando así sus serios ojos de color negro.

-Con que eres tú, Hana. ¿Te cambiaste de ropa?- Pregunto el hombre peliplateado a su segundo al mando.

-Si. Es que mis prendas anteriores quedaron desechas tras mi batalla contra Serena…es decir, la fuente de poder de Hea, Calm-sama. ¿Es que…acaso le molesta?- Preguntaba Hana con leve timidez.

-No, es todo lo contrario. Ayuda a relajar mi mente. En cualquier caso, ¿Trajiste una mayor porción de mi medicina como te pedí?- Preguntaba Calm tranquilamente.

-Si. Aquí la tengo- Respondió la pelipurpura claro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ignorando por completo al hombre que trabaja para el consejo que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo debido al soldado de raíces que ella controlaba, Hana avanzo hacia adelante hasta posicionarse al lado del trono en donde se encontraba su amado líder sentado y estando allí, Calm tomo con una de sus manos, el sobre que contenía ese polvo gris y lo puso todo en su boca para luego beber profundamente vaso de agua hasta que no quedaba ni una gota. Todo mientras Macbeth miraba con confusión a unos metros en frente de ellos.

-¿Medicina? ¿Para qué es eso, hermano?- Preguntaba Macbeth seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto? No es más que una poderosa medicina que ayuda contra las personalidades múltiples. Esta medicina me ayuda a mantener bajo control al Zero que hay en mi mente- Explico Calm igual de serio.

-¿Mantener bajo control?- Repitio el peliblanco y negro con confusión.

-Si-Hablo Calm-Aunque el proceso al que me sometió Brain por más de 40 ayudo para que mi cuerpo se adaptara al gran poder de Zero, todavía no podía controlar de todo el pedazo de su personalidad que hay dentro de mí. Por esa razón cree una medicina que me ayuda a mantenerlo bajo a control. Igual que Brain controlaba a su Zero con la ayuda de enlace a los miembros de Oracion Seis, yo lo controlo con esta medicina. Al menos hasta encontrar una forma de deshacérseme de el permanentemente. Pero cuando cumpla mi sueño de un mundo pacifico, tendré mucho tiempo para hacer…-

Pero antes de que Calm pudiera de terminar esa oración, repentinamente un fuerte temblor y sonido de explosión invadieron por completo ese cuarto. El temblor que agitaba la habitación fue tan repentinos que Hana termino soltando la bandeja de plata que traía en sus manos y Calm hizo lo mismo con el vaso de vidrio que término rompiéndose al chocar contra el suelo de cerámica de la habitación.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Macbeth sorprendido.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Reaccionaba Hana de la misma manera.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿De dónde vienen esos temblores?!- Preguntaba Calm severamente al ver temblar la habitación.

Cuando el líder de Unique Oracion lanzo esas preguntas de sus labios; de repente en frente de él, la segunda al mando que estaba a su lado y su hermano menor que estaba a unos metros de su posición; Apareció sin aviso una flotante pantalla de energía mágica que mostraba la imagen de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos que pertenecía al grupo Unique Oracion y poseía el nombre de Yoku.

-¡Yoku, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?! ¡¿Qué son esos temblores que invaden el castillo?!- Preguntaba Calm levantándose de su trono.

-¡Pues parece que tenemos problemas, Calm-sama! ¡Los intrusos han comenzado a atacar nuestra base directamente!- Respondió la imagen de Yoku en la pantalla de energía.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Macbeth abriendo los ojos con leve sorpresa para luego mostrar una sonrisa oculta.

-¿Qué? ¿Los intrusos? ¿Cuántos son?- Pregunto Hana ante lo que dijo su compañero.

-Pues no he llegado al primer piso en donde se encuentran, pero según puedo ver a través de las cámaras ocultas en el castillo…creo que hay trece intrusos- Explico el rubio en pantalla.

-¿Qué? ¿Trece? Eso no tiene sentido. Mushi e Ikari dijeron que habían eliminado a la mayoría de los intrusos, pero esa es casi la misma cantidad de intrusos que invadieron la ciudad desde el principio-Dijo Hana con confusión.

-Lo lamento, Hana-chan, pero yo no soy el correcto para contestar esa incógnita. En todo caso, Ikari-kun y yo nos dirigimos al primer piso a detener a los intrusos, así que voy cortando. Bye-bye- Dijo Yoku antes de cortar la comunicación y hacer desaparecer la pantalla de energía.

-Mushi e Ikari tendrán muchas cosas que explicar. ¿Qué hacemos, Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Hana a su señor.

-Solo hay una cosa que hacer, Hana-Hablo Calm-Eliminar a los intrusos. No dejare que nadie intervenga en mi sueño ahora que falta tan poco para que este se cumpla. Yo mismo iré a la batalla-

… _Mientras tanto…_

En una de las tantas largas y anchas cuevas que había en las cavernas que se encontraban debajo de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, avanzaban corriendo con una gran velocidad dos jóvenes de diferentes edades pero que poseían magias perdidas especializadas en luchar y matar dragones.

Uno de esos jóvenes era un joven de 18 años con un puntiagudo cabello rosa, afilados ojos marrones, una bufanda blanca, que vestía con un chaleco negro abierto sin mangas con bordes amarillos, pantalones blancos con un faldón negro, unas sandalias marrones y poseía una la marca de cierto gremio en su hombro derecho en un ardiente color rojo.

Y el otro joven era un joven de 12 años de edad con un largo cabello verde atado en una cinta en forma de cola de lobo, unos afilados y brillosos ojos cafés, unos tatuajes de colmillos rojos en sus mejillas, traía una lanza en su mano derecha y vestía nada más unos cortos pantalones negros que estaban debajo de lo que parecía ser una falda hecha de paja y amarrada con una cinta gris en la cintura al igual que en sus tobillos y muñecas.

El joven mayor era un fiero mago de Fairy Tail mientras que el más joven era un miembro de la tribu de los Nirvits. Ambos eran jóvenes de diferentes edades y orígenes pero aun así avanzaban por esa cueva con gran velocidad con la intención de unirse a la batalla y derrota del grupo de Unique Oracion liderado por Calm.

-Maldición, esta cueva es más larga de lo que pensé que sería. Oye, Roku, ¿No puedes hacer algo con tu magia de tierra? ¿No puedes mover el suelo para ir más rápido o hacer la cueva más pequeña o algo así?- Preguntaba Tsuna al peliverde que corría a su lado.

-No soy ninguna clase de dios para hacer esa clase de cosas, así que sigue corriendo. Además, ya te dije, mago. Yo no uso magia como tú. Mis poderes me fueron heredados por mi padre y sus poderes le fueron entregados directamente por el dios dragón protector de los Nirvits, ¿Entendiste, Mago?- Respondió Roku de mala gana.

-Y ya yo te dije que esa es magia. La misma magia mata-dragones que yo uso…Es cierto. El anciano dijo que tú eras un Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que comes, Roku?- Preguntaba ahora el pelirosa mientras avanzaba.

-¿Qué que como? Pues rocas de cuevas o de bosques, en realidad cualquier clase de rocas- Contesto el peliverde corriendo al mismo ritmo.

-¿Rocas? ¿Y saben bien?- Preguntaba Tsuna un poco hambriento.

-Quien sabe. Nunca me he quedado a pensar en su sabor. Solamente las devoro y ya. ¿Y cómo rayos sabes que yo como el elemento en que transformo mi cuerpo para recobrar mis energías, Mago?- Preguntaba Roku con leve ira.

-Pues ya te dije que porque tú y yo usamos la misma magia o poder o como quieras llamarle. ¡¿Y además cuanto tiempo continuaras llamándome "Mago?! ¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Tsuna Dragneel! ¡Pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado, maldito mocoso!- Gritaba Tsuna con enojo.

-¡Si, si, Mag…Digo, Tsuna! ¡Solamente cállate y sigue corriendo! ¡¿No recuerdas que tenemos prisa?!- Decía Roku con ira.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo y estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo mientras ahorro energías para patearle el trasero a Calm! ¡Pero recuerda que tú y yo seremos compañeros temporales, así que no está mal que nos conozcamos un poco, ¿No crees?! ¡¿Así que no sería bueno que me expliques porque rayos hablas de los magos como si fueran alguna clase de villanos o monstruos?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con curiosidad mientras corría.

-¡¿Qué porque?! ¡Pues porque son villanos obviamente! ¡La única razón que colaboro contigo es porque eres un villano que comparte mi objetivo de derrotar a Calm, no te considero mi amigo ni nada de eso!- Respondió el peliverde con rudeza.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué demonios dices que los magos son villanos?!- Preguntaba Tsuna ahora con más confusión.

-¡Porque sé que lo son!-Hablaba Roku con ira- ¡Yo siempre me pregunte porque los Nirvits no podíamos usar magia, pero ahora lo sé! ¡La magia no es más que algo maligno y aquellos que la emplean, o sea los magos, son aún peores! ¡Calm y sus seguidores son la mismísima prueba viviente! ¡Los primeros magos que vi en mi vida me enseñaron la increíble maldad que ellos representaban al invadir nuestra ciudad y robárnosla, matar a mi padre y ahora mismo me lo muestran al tratar de usar un arma prohibida que los Nirvits antiguos crearon para matar a la humanidad debido a que un mago los engaño para hacerlo! ¡Si los magos no son la representación de la maldad, ¿Entonces qué son?!-

Ante cada palabra que había salido de los labios de aquel joven de cabellos verdes y ojos cafés, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas no apartaba su mirada de afilados ojos marrones de el mientras ambos avanzaban velozmente hacia adelante. Al notar como el mago de fuego lo miraba tan fijamente, el peliverde no evitar crujir sus afilados levemente mientras un trio de sobresalientes venas salía de su frente.

-¡¿Por qué rayos me miras de esa manera, Mago?! ¡Te voy a golpear!- Grito Roku con enojo.

-Tu…te pareces a Calm- Dijo Tsuna con gran tranquilidad mientras Roku en cambio abrió sus ojos cafés con gran sorpresa y sobretodo, ira.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?! ¡¿Quieres que te mate?! ¡¿En qué demonios me parezco al hombre que se atrevió a quitarme la ciudad a mi pueblo?! ¡Explícate, maldito mago!- Gritaba Roku con enorme ira poseyéndolo.

-No te lo tomes mal, Roku. No es que tu fueras malvado o algo por el estilo de ese desgraciado de Calm. Es solo que con todas las cosas que dijiste…recordé algo que dijo el anciano cuando hable con él en su carpa- Decía Tsuna muy calmado mientras corría.

-¿El anciano? ¿Te refieres al Jefe Koraku?- Preguntaba el peliverde ahora un poco calmado.

-Si-Hablo Tsuna mientras avanzaba- Él me dijo que Calm quiere eliminar a la humanidad con Hea debido a que el cree que es lo correcto y eso es debido a que el solamente conoce la maldad y caos de nosotros los humanos posiblemente por algo que debió pasar en su pasado. Es por eso que digo que te pareces a él. Debido a que solo has conocido el lado oscuro de la magia y los magos crees que todos son así. Si tan solo juzgas a todos por las acciones de una persona…eventualmente te convertirás en alguien totalmente igual a Calm que busca destruir la oscuridad con más oscuridad-

-¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! ¡Aunque odie a los magos, no busco destruirlos a todos! ¡Ahora mismo a los únicos magos que me importan destruir son Calm y sus seguidores, eso es todo! ¡¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa con esa forma de hablar de nuestro enemigo, Mag…Digo Tsuna?! ¡¿Es que ahora te apiadaras de Calm porque tuvo un pasado difícil que lo convirtió en lo que es?!- Exclamo Roku firmemente mientras corría.

-Claro que no pienso apiadarme de el ni nada por el estilo. Sean cual sean sus motivos o pasado o lo que yo piense al respecto, el lastimo a personas importantes para mí y eso no puedo dejarlo pasar a la ligera. ¡Yo le pateare el trasero y detendré su plan! ¡Y además me asegurare de recuperar su ciudad, se lo prometí al anciano después de todo!- Contesto Tsuna con gran determinación en su mirada.

-¡Hmp! ¡Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé el que derrote a esos tipos! ¡Es mi deber como Guardián de los Nirvits después de todo!- Dio como respuesta el joven de cabellos verdes.

-¡Pues entonces será un competencia para ver quien le patea el trasero primero! ¡Y sobre lo que dije ante no te preocupes, Roku! ¡Tú sin duda no te convertirás en alguien como Calm!- Dijo el mago de fuego.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso es más que seguro, pero, ¿Por qué estas ahora tan seguro?!- Preguntaba el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas mientras corría.

-¡Porque yo me asegurare de eso! ¡Mientras derrotamos a Calm y a sus compañeros, me asegurare de mostrarte el lado bueno de los magos y la magia, Roku!- Exclamo el pelirosa enseñando una sonrisa con sus colmilludos dientes.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el peliverde con gran sorpresa.

-¡Bueno, ya hablamos suficiente! ¡Sera mejor que aceleremos el paso si queremos llegar lo más rápido posible a derrotar a esos imbéciles!- Dijo Tsuna con emoción que luego se esfumo al escuchar una voz no deseada.

 _-Parece que puedes ser genial cuando te lo propones, ¿Verdad, Tsuna? Apuesto que ya estas más que encendido, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-_

-¡Si! ¡Puedes aseg… ¿Tu de nuevo, maldito?! ¡¿Ahora no solo me robas el cuerpo si no también las frases?!- Reacciono el pelirosa con sorpresa y enojo.

 _-Cálmate, cálmate, Tsuna. Ya deberías ir acostumbrándote a estas charlas entre nosotros, pero en todo caso, esa determinación tuya de ir a la batalla me gusta mucho, así que he pensado revelarte un pequeño secreto que se sobre Calm-_

-¿Qué? ¿Un secreto sobre Calm? ¿De que estas hablando?- Preguntaba Tsuna con confusión.

 _-Escucha, Tsuna. La segunda vez que tú luchaste contra Calm, algo raro le paso luego de que yo tomara el control de tu cuerpo y le causara un daño considerable con el poder que me otorgaba el Devil Dragon Force-_

-¿Eh? ¿Algo raro?- Repetía el pelirosa con más determinación.

 _-A pesare de que estaba mal herido y cansado luego de que lo golpeara con el arte secreta, poco a poco el poder mágico de Calm comenzó a crecer de una manera gigantesca y maligna y así fue como nos mandó a estas cavernas desde un principio, pero eso no fue todo. Al igual que yo hice contigo…algo poseyó el cuerpo de Calm. Un segundo ser que habita dentro de el al igual que yo habito dentro de ti-_

-¿Alguien como tu poseyó a Calm?- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa y confusión.

 _-Si. Mientras yo te poseo mientras tú usas tu Devil Dragon Force, ese ser dentro de Calm parece poseerlo cuando él se encuentra debilitado y parece que a Calm no le gusta nada. Ese ser dijo que él era el segundo o nuevo Zero o algo por el estilo-_

-¿Zero? Que extraño. Pero con que a esto se refería cuando me dijo que él y yo tenemos algo en común la primera vez que luche contra él. Pero me da igual. Sea Calm o Zero, yo lo derrotare y salvare a Serena- Dijo Tsuna mientras corría.

 _-Supuse que dirías eso, pero no pareces entender la situación, Tsuna. Aunque tu poder normal se compara mucho con el poder normal de Calm, cuando ese Zero se apodera de su cuerpo, su poder mágico se eleva a un nivel casi comparado al de Acnologia. Aunque hayas entrenado durante estos seis meses, tu poder mágico y físico normal todavía no está al nivel para enfrentar esa clase de poder por ti solo…claro, al menos que uses el gran poder que está en tu ADN de demonio, Tsuna-_

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué no ganare al menos que use de nuevo mi Devil Dragon Force…o que no ganare si no te dejo usar mi cuerpo?- Preguntaba Tsuna con un serio tono.

 _-Podrías decir que es son misma cosa. Tú necesitas el poder del Devil Dragon Force para derrotar a Calm y salvar a Serena y yo necesito tu cuerpo para poder disfrutar de una batalla de gran placer, entonces, ¿No crees que todo se resolverá más fácil si dejamos de pelear entre nosotros y cooperamos, Tsuna?-_

-¡Pues claro que no, maldito susurrador! ¡Yo derrotare a Calm y salvare a Serena con mi propio poder y el de mis compañeros! ¡Y si de verdad hace falta el poder de mi Devil Dragon Force para cumplir esos dos objetivos, solamente tengo que derrotarte a ti también! ¡No dejare que vuelvas a tomar mi cuerpo!- Exclamo el pelirosa con gran firmeza.

 _-Bueno, también supuse que dirías algo como eso. Pero dejarme recordarte un par de cosas, Tsuna. Como te dije, cada vez que usas tus poderes de Devil Dragon Force yo me hago más fuerte dentro de tu mente, lo cual significa que incluso si logras vencerme por el control de tu cuerpo cuando uses ese poder, yo solo me volveré más fuerte y tendré muchas más oportunidades de robarte tu cuerpo incluso si no estás usando ese poder. Y también esta lo que dijo ese anciano de los Nirvits sobre el ethernano de Acnologia en tu interior-_

-¿Qué rayos pasa con eso? El anciano dijo que aunque el asqueroso ethernano de ese tipo está dentro de mí, el ritmo con el que crece es sumamente lento y que teníamos mucho tiempo para solucionarlo. Ahora mismo el tipo que quiero derrotar es Calm y no Acnologia- Explico Tsuna mientras avanzaba.

 _-No deberías relajarte tanto sobre ese asunto, Tsuna. Tu mejor que nadie debería saber la suerte que tu posees. Tengo el presentimiento que ese ethernano…no crecerá tan lento como dijo el anciano. Pero si no quieres cooperar conmigo, solamente esperare a que la desesperación se apodere de ti y tú pidas mi ayuda. Estaré observando este espectáculo en silencio desde el mejor puesto…tu mente, Tsuna-_

-¡Si lo vas a hacer en silencio, adelante! ¡Observa todo!-Hablaba Tsuna- ¡No caeré en ninguna desesperación, e incluso si lo hago, saldré de ella sin tu ayuda, maldito susurrador! ¡Salvare a Serena y derrótate a Calm por mi cuenta!-

Luego de esa conversación, el determinado Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras avanzaba velozmente por esa cueva y tampoco escucho más el sonido de la voz del misterioso ser que habitaba dentro de él. Pero mientras dos estaban hablando entre ellos, no notaron que el joven niño de los Nirvits de cabellos verdes atado en forma de cola de lobo y afilados ojos cafés los estuvo mirando de manera confundida mientras avanzaba por su cuenta en silencio.

-Al fin se cayó-Pensaba Roku mientras corría- Justamente después de actuar un poco genial, este mago comenzó a hablar nuevamente solo…como pensé, es el extraño. Pero qué raro, ¿Por qué será que cuando hablo y camino al lado de este mago…puedo sentir un gran valor y determinación y además pensar sin duda que venceremos a Calm y recuperaremos mi ciudad aunque sé que todavía no tengo el poder suficiente para vencerlos? ¿Qué clase de mago…persona eres, Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail?-

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

Los jóvenes magos que pertenecían a los gremios de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y trabajaban para el consejo mágico se encontraban avanzando con gran velocidad a pesar de sus heridas por el ancho y largo pasillo de bloques e iluminados con antorchas que era el primer piso del gran castillo dorado que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvits y que era la base de operaciones del grupo, Unique Oracion.

-Qué extraño. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que entramos aquí y no ha habido ninguna respuesta. Tampoco escucho a nada ni a nadie acercarse- Comento Sophia corriendo al igual que los demás.

-Es verdad. Para ser sincera, pensé que en el instante que derribamos esa puerta, nos iban a atacar con algunas trampas como las que había en la ciudad- Apoyo Ur estando pendiente de sus alrededores.

-Tal vez no hayan trampas en este castillo, pero no es razón para relajarnos. En algún punto nos encontremos con nuestros enemigos, así que sugiero que encontremos a Macbeth-san y Serena lo antes posible- Comento Leo seriamente.

-Leo-sama tiene razón. Yo puedo sentir el aroma de algunas personas-sama en distintos pisos que están dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia aquí- Dijo Sorano mientras corría.

-¿Personas-sama?- Repitió Lily con confusión mientras volaba con sus alas.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya recuperaron por completo sus olfatos, Sorano-san?- Preguntaba Raine con interés.

-¿E-Eh? S-Si…lo acabo de notar- Contesto la pelinegra corto un poco tímida.

-¡Oh, yo también lo noto! ¡Puede sentir el aroma de dos personas acercándose desde un piso más bajo y también el de otras tres personas en un piso un poco más cercano, ahí se encuentra el aroma de Macbeth-san!- Dijo Lisa con algo de sorpresa.

-Lo que sea que estaba bloqueando nuestros olfatos en la ciudad, no debe funcionar aquí dentro. Eso es bueno para nosotros- Afirmo Marcus corriendo.

-¿Y qué hay del aroma de Serena? ¿No lo detectan?- Preguntaba Alicia con gran interés.

-Creo que yo la huelo, pero…se siente algo diferente…- Respondió Ryos dudoso.

-¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntaba Sonia con confusión.

-Sin duda es el olor de Serena, pero más que sentirse como un ser vivo…se siente más con un objeto que tiene impregnado un poco de su aroma…y además a cada minuto se vuelve más difícil de rastrear…como si estuviera desapareciendo- Contesto el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Cómo un objeto? Ahora que recuerdo, Tsuna nos había dicho que Serena se había convertido en un libro luego de que Calm le atacara- Comento Sonia pensativa.

-Eso explicaría porque su aroma es un poco distinto, pero no porque rayos está comenzando a desaparecer. Si sigue así no podremos rastrearla- Dijo Ryos con frustración.

-Seguramente debe ser algo que le están haciendo esas personas. Son gente realmente despreciable- Comento Lector mientras volaba.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde también mientras volaba.

-¡Tenemos que apresurarnos en encontrarla!- Comento Ur con preocupación.

-¡¿Y qué hay de Tsuna-sama?! ¡¿No pueden sentir nada de su exquisito olor?!- Preguntaba Raine con preocupación sin notar la leve ira que sentía el otro mago de hielo ahí presente.

-Lo lamento, Raine-sama, pero no sentimos el aroma de Tsuna-sama por ninguna parte de este castillo- Contesto Sorano un poco decepcionada.

-Como pensábamos, Tsuna no se encuentra aquí- Comento Sophia mientras avanzaba.

-No te preocupes si Tsuna no está aquí, Raine. Seguramente nos reuniéremos con Tsuna cuando la situación lo amerite. Ahora mismo debemos enfocarnos en encontrar una forma de ir a los demás pisos y buscar a Serena y Macbeth-san. Eso es lo que Tsuna también haría- Dijo Alicia mostrando una sonrisa confiable.

-Pero conociéndolo, el no buscaría una forma de bajar, sino que crearía su propia forma al comenzar a hacer agujeros en el suelo- Menciono Marcus entre leves risas al igual que algunos de sus compañeros.

-Considerando nuestra situación, no es tan mala ide… ¡Todos, retrocedan!- Grito Lisa de repente.

Justamente en el momento en que la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación dio ese repentino grito a todo pulmón, ninguno de sus compañeros magos pudo ignorarlo, así que rápidamente, cada uno de ellos dejo de avanzar y dieron un gran salto hacia atrás. En el momento en que ellos hicieron eso, pudieron observar con gran sorpresa como la zona del suelo en donde antes se encontraban ahora se encontraba llena de un nubloso polvo que se creó en el momento en que unos objetos chocaron contra el con gran fuerza y velocidad desde una dirección desconocida.

Cuando los jóvenes magos tocaron el suelo y cuando la nube de polvo que se había formado en frente de ellos fue despejada lentamente por unas débiles brisas de viento, cada uno de los jóvenes y Exceeds ahí presentes pudieron ver que ahora en el suelo en frente de ellos se encontraban enterradas las afiladas puntas de unas incontables lanzas hechas de un duro y brillo metal de color rojo sangriento.

-Un poco más y esas lanzas nos hubieran atravesado. Nos salvaste, Lisa-chan- Dijo Sorano con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Pero parece que ya se acabó el tiempo en que podemos relajarnos. Esta atenta, Sorano-chan. Y Lector y Frosch, manténganse atrás- Dijo la rubia de Sabertooth atenta a sus alrededores.

-¡Ok!- Respondió Lector retrocediendo.

-¡Frosch también!- Dijo el gato verde siguiéndolo.

-Pero me sorprende que no hayamos escuchado algún dispositivo que lanzara tal cantidad de lanzas. ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuanta, Lisa?- Preguntaba Pantherlily tomando su forma de batalla y agrandando su espada.

-Yo no escuche nada. Es que esas lanzas…tienen un olor muy notable- Contesto Lisa un poco atemorizada.

-¿Raro?- Repitió Sonia con confusión.

-Yo también lo noto-Hablo Ryos- Esas lanzas…no parecen estar hechas de ningún material metálico…el material que las forma…huele a pura sangre-

-¡Increíble, increíble! ¡¿Lograron detectar el ataque de mis lanzas usando sus narices?! ¡Sin duda, los Dragon Slayers son fascinantes!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron todos los jóvenes magos con sorpresa.

Luego de que los jóvenes magos escucharan esa voz que ya los había sorprendido bastante, se sorprendieron aún más cuando pudieron ver con sus respectivos ojos como las incontables lanzas de un metal rojo que estaban enterradas en el suelo, repentinamente se volvieron un líquido de color sangre que por sí solo comenzó a levitar con gran velocidad hacia una dirección desconocida. Y esa dirección desconocida resulto ser el interior de un brazo que pertenecía a una de las dos personas que se encontraban ahora en frente de los jóvenes magos.

La persona que había hablado recientemente y que había introducido en su cuerpo el líquido rojo en que se habían convertido las lanzas rojas era un joven sonriente de cortos cabellos rubios, afilados ojos color rojo sangre y que vestía con una sudadera negra con capucha por encima de un suéter gris, unos jeans azules con un estilo un poco rasgado y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

Y al lado de ese sonriente joven rubio, se encontraba firmemente de pie un joven delgado con unos puntiagudos cabellos naranjas, unos serios ojos color café y que se vestía con una chaqueta marrón cerrada, sin mangas y con capucha junto con unos pantalones negros largos un poco abultados y unas botas marrones. Al ver a ese hombre delgado que fue quien los derroto a la mayoría de ellos junto a otro persona, los jóvenes magos sabían muy bien que esos dos seres eran miembros de Unique Oracion y sus enemigos.

-¿Q-Que rayos fue lo que paso? ¿Las lanzas se convirtieron en sangre y entro al cuerpo de ese tipo con ojos de zorro?- Reaccionó Sonia con sorpresa.

-Entonces, ¿el delgado usa una magia de músculos y el tipo que sonríe usa alguna clase de magia para hacer armas con su sangre? Que más raras usan estos magos- Comento Leo algo sorprendido.

-Pero es extraño. Estaba seguro que nuestros enemigos más cercanos, estaban al menos dos pisos debajo de nosotros, entonces, ¿Cómo estos tipos aparecieron aquí?- Preguntaba Marcus con confusión.

-¿De verdad creyeron que sus olfatos de dragón habían vuelto así de fácil? Pues lo lamento, porque no es así. En la ciudad había un gas que negaba sus olfatos, pero aquí dentro ahí un gas que los confunde. Así que les sugiero que no confíen mucho en sus narices, Dragon Slayers- Contesto Yoku confiado.

-¡Eso me da igual! ¡No necesito mi nariz! ¡Solamente necesito mis puños y ojos para poder aplastarlos, en especial a ti, maldito flacucho! ¡Esta vez no terminara como la última vez!- Exclamo Ryos rudamente mientras chocaba sus puños revestidos con escamas de hierro.

-Lo mismo digo, humano creado por dios-Hablo Ikari seriamente- Esta vez no te encerrare en una celda, sino que aplastare cada hueso y órgano en tu cuerpo. Y esta vez ni siquiera tendré que usar mi magia. En el estado que todos ustedes están, mi fuerza normal…basta para atravesarles el cráneo con uno solo de mis dedos-

Después de haber dichos esas serias palabras, Ikari apretó con gran fuerza los músculos de sus dos piernas y utilizando la demoniaca fuerza que estas dos poseían, el pelinaranja se impulsó de un salto hacia adelante y en tan solo un segundo, se encontraba en medio del aire que estaba en frente del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación al mismo tiempo que apretaba su puño derecho con una gran fuerza.

-¡Muere, Humano!- Pensaba Ikari a punto de lanzar un golpe al cráneo de Ryos.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Ikari con leve sorpresa.

En el momento en que el pelinaranja escucho esa voz masculina que le resultaba levemente familiar, él se percató con gran sorpresa que ya no podía lanzar un ataque al mago de hierro que se encontraba en frente de él. Y eso se debía a que ahora su brazo derecho y una parte de su cuerpo se encontraba en el interior de un pedazo grande hielo que estaba conectado al suelo y había surgido de las manos de un joven de cabellos blancos y afilados ojos verdes al lado de Ryos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Murmuro Ikari impactado.

-¡Ahora!- Grito Leo ferozmente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaban tanto Ryos como Sonia desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Con el miembro de Unique Oracion inmovilizado en frente de ellos, tanto el joven de largos cabellos negros como la joven de largos cabellos cafés dieron un profundo grito de determinación al mismo tiempo que apretaban con gran fuerza sus respectivos puños derechos y comenzaban a cambiarlos con sus respectivas magias de Dragon Slayers y Take Over.

 **-¡Tetsuryu no Go Ken!-**

 **-¡Beast Arm: Black Bear!-**

Ryos recubrió su musculoso brazo derecho con unas duras escamas de hierro mata-dragones mientras que Sonia transformo el suyo en el musculoso brazo derecho de un oso de pelaje azabache y luego ambos dirigieron con gran aceleración un golpe en dirección al pelinaranja prisionero en hielo. Ante lo que se dirigía hacia él, Ikari de inmediato uso su único brazo derecho para recibir los dos golpes en conjunto de los magos de Fairy Tail y aunque no salió herido de gravedad, el fuerte impacto hizo que el hielo que lo retenía se partiera y luego el saliera volando hacia atrás.

Clavando fuertemente sus dedos en manos y pies en el suelo de ese piso del castillo, el joven de cabellos naranjas logro detener su avanzar y ahora estaba de pie justamente en el mismo lugar de donde había saltado hacia sus enemigos desde un principio. Y estando ahí, Ikari pudo observar mejor al joven de cabellos blancos levemente puntiagudos y afilados ojos verdes que lo había congelado antes de atacar.

-Tu…-Hablo Ikari furioso-…Fuiste el otro mago de hielo que me enterró debajo de los escombros de un edificio y luego escaparon de mí. No recuerdo que tu estuvieras entre los tipos que encerramos en la celda…Ya entiendo. Fuiste tú, ¿Verdad, Maldito? Tú los liberaste a ellos de sus celdas, aunque es imposible que pudieras congelas o romper la celda debido a que está hecha a prueba de magia-

-Con mi magia de creación no tuve que destruir nada. Puedo crear todas las llaves que sean necesarias para una celda como esa- Respondió Leo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Con que usaste esa magia de hielo para liberar a tus compañeros…la misma magia de hielo que tú y esa bruja de cabello azul usaron para lanzarme a una casa como si fuera una piedra. Tú y ella fueron los primeros que me hicieron enojar, lo cual significa que serán los primeros en desaparecer- Dijo Ikari con un instinto asesino en su mirada.

-¡Por favor, si vas a insultar a Raine, al menos mírala a la cara!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el pelinaranja nuevamente con sorpresa.

Al escuchar esa voz femenina, tanto Ikari como Yoku que estaba a su lado se dieron la vuelta rápidamente y observando con impacto como detrás de ellos se encontraban unas jóvenes magos de cabellos azules, escarlatas, rubios, negros y rosados todas usando sus respectivas magias. Raine juntaba sus manos y las rodeaba con una gélida azul, Alicia apuntaba la palma de su mano izquierda hacia sus enemigos al mismo tiempo que la, Ur invocaba unas espadas de energía rosada a su alrededor y Lisa y Sorano reunían una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Ice Make: Cannon!-**

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

 **-¡Maguilty Sodom!-**

 **-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

La peliazul creo un cañón de hielo y disparo un gran disparo de gélida energía magia, la peliescarlata con un mechón azul lanzo un rayo de luz dorada de la palma de su mano, la pelirosada con un mechón blanco dirigió sus espadas de energía hacia sus enemigos, y las dos Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth dispararon sus respectivos rugidos de sombra y luz blanca. Con todos esos ataques dirigiéndose hacia ellos al unísono, Yoku solamente se limitó a levantar su mano derecha hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que un pequeño agujero se formaba en la palma de su mano.

 **-¡Solid Blood Wall!-**

Pero antes de que pasara algo luego de que el joven rubio dijera esas palabras con gran tranquilidad; todos los feroces ataques de las magas de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Lamia Scale impactaron unísona y fuertemente contra sus objetivos y causaron una gran explosión junto con una enorme nube de polvo en todo ese piso.

-¡Bien! ¡Un ataque directo! ¡Como se esperaba de todas ella, aun heridas, son increíbles!- Comento Lector con gran felicidad.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el gato verde igual de feliz.

-¡¿Lo lograron?!- Preguntaba Pantherlily todavía en guardia.

Para responder a las alegrías y preguntas de esos Exceeds, todos los jóvenes magos fijaban sus miradas en el lugar en donde el ataque de las magas había impactado y veían como poco a poco el humo se comenzaba a despejar. Pero al hacer eso, se sorprendieron bastante. Luego de que el humo de la explosión se dispersara por completo, los jóvenes magos observaban con sorpresa como los dos miembros de Unique Oracion se encontraban ilesos al mismo tiempo que estaban detrás de un gran muro hecho de un metálico material rojo sangre que poseía algunas grietas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se protegieron?!- Reacciono Ur con gran sorpresa.

-¡Maldición! ¡Un muro rojo igual que las lanzas que nos atacaron antes… ¿Fue ese tipo de cabellos rubios?! ¡Parece que su magia le permite crear objetos usando su sangre! ¡Es parecida a la magia de creación de Leo y Raine!- Pensaba Alicia observando lo que bloque su ataque y el de sus compañeras.

-Oh, estoy sorprendido. Lograron causarle grietas a mi muro de sangre sólida y eso es algo muy difícil de hacer. Ya entiendo cómo le causaron tantos problemas a mis compañeros- Comento Yoku entre risas.

-¡No deberías estar tan confiado en una batalla, ojos de zorro!-

-¿Ojos de zorro?- Reacciono Yoku un poco confuso al escuchar esa voz.

Tras escuchar esa voz, el joven rubio se dio la vuelta de manera muy tranquila pero solo lo hizo para observar como detrás de el ahora se encontraban un joven de cortos cabellos de color albino y una joven de largos cabellos color morado rojizo, los cuales se encontraban apretando sus respectivos puños izquierdos con gran poder al mismo tiempo que los revestían con unos respectivos rayos de gran ferocidad y una venenosa nube color rojo toxico.

 **-¡Rairyu no…!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no…!-**

 **-¡…Tekken!-**

Gritando al unísono el nombre de sus hechizos de magia mata-dragones de rayo y veneno, tanto Marcus como Sophia impactaron un doble golpe que cruzaba feroces rayos y un toxico veneno en el rostro descubierto del miembro rubio de Unique Oracion y debido a eso, este salió volando con gran velocidad hacia atrás hasta chocar bruscamente contra una de las paredes de ese piso y levantar una gran nube de polvo.

-¡Si, esta vez si no tuvo tiempo de bloquearlo!- Comento Lisa con alegría.

-¡Bien hecho, Marcus-sama, Sophia-sama!- Felicito Sorano igual de alegre.

-¿Crees que lo logramos derrotar con eso?- Preguntaba Sophia con seriedad.

-No creo que lo hayamos vencido, pero al menos debimos causarle algo de da…-

Pero antes de poder terminar esa oración, el Dragon Slayer de Rayo y la Dragon Slayer de Veneno, ambos de la Cuarta Generación, abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como de la gran nube de polvo que se había formado por el impacto en la pared, salió caminando con gran tranquilidad un joven de cabellos rubios y afilados ojos rojos; el cual no poseía ni un solo moretón, corte o leve rasguño en su cuerpo.

-Eso dolió mucho, ustedes. ¿Qué hubieran hecho si mi dentadura perfecta quedaba arruinada con ese golpe?- Hablaba Yoku con sarcasmo mientras acomodaba levemente su mandíbula golpeada y sin heridas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta sin heridas?!- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

-¡Imposible! ¡Yo estoy segura que sentí como le causamos daño, entonces, ¿Cómo rayos esta ni un solo rasguño?!- Se preguntaba Sophia impactada.

-Copiando tus palabras, no deberían estar tan confiados en una batalla-

Esta fue la joven de largos cabellos morados rojizos que trabajaba para el consejo mago que al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y pudo observar que a sus espaldas ahora se encontraba un serio y delgado joven de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas y ojos cafés, el cual se encontraba apretando su puño izquierdo con gran fuerza y estaba a punto de impactar un brutal golpe contra la maga de veneno, pero…

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Shishikyu no Tobira! ¡Loke!-**

Junto con ese tanto fuerte como débil grito de voz femenino, un fuerte destello dorado apareció en el espacio entre Ikari y Sophia y luego ese brillo fue cambiado por un ser masculino que vestía con un elegante traje negro con corbata roja, unos puntiagudos cabellos naranjas con orejas de gato y con sus ojos ocultos detrás de unos lentes transparentes; el cual de inmediato impacto un fuerte puñetazo revestido con una destellante luz dorada en la mejilla del miembro de Unique Oracion que tenía en frente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Reacciono Ikari tras recibir el golpe.

-¡Hola, nos volvemos a ver!- Comento el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león con una sonrisa.

Tras recibir ese fuerte golpe por parte del líder de los doce espíritus celestiales del zodiaco, el delgado joven de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas no pudo evitar salir volando hacia atrás; pero clavando los dedos de sus manos y pies nuevamente en el suelo para detener su avanzar, Ikari luego apunto una mirada tanto seria como furiosa de sus ojos color café hacia el responsable de ese golpe.

-Tú eres…ese espíritu celestial con el que luche antes…eso significa…- Hablo Ikari desviando la mirada.

Tanto Ikari como todos los jóvenes magos que pudieron escuchar esa femenina voz gritar "¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta del León Dorado!" dirigieron las direcciones de sus miradas hacia el lugar de donde había provenido esa voz y quedaron un poco sorprendidos. Todos pudieron ver como en aquel piso del castillo se encontraba también una joven niña de 12 años de edad con un largo pero sucio y desordenado cabello rubio, unos ojos marrones que le costaba abrir y poseía una camisa blanca, una falda corta con algunas llaves doradas atadas a su cinturón y estaba descalza, sin mencionar que cada una de sus prendas estaban sucias y rasgadas.

Esa joven rubia que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha y sostenía la llave dorada de Loke en ella, se encontraba toda llena de suciedad y graves heridas tantos externas como internas, pero aun así mostraba un serio rostro mientras un alado exceed de pelaje azul con algunas heridas en su piel le ayudaba a mantenerse de piel al sostenerla por su espalda.

-¡…La maldita mocosa!- Dijo Ikari con gran furia que se notaba en sus puños y dientes apretados y las venas en su frente.

-¡Lucia-chan!- Dijeron algunos jóvenes felices al ver a la joven Dragneel.

-¡Happy!- Dijeron los exceeds al ver al felino azul.

-H-Hola, todos…espero que no importa que llegamos un poco tarde…nos costó un poco…e-entender la situación- Comentaba Lucia con una sonrisa un poco difícil de mostrar.

-No te esfuerces mucho hablando, Lucia. Todavía estas muy malherida. Solamente concéntrate en la puerta de Loke, y yo me encargare en mantenerse de pie- Comento Happy cargando a la joven rubia de Fairy Tail.

-Súbete a mi espalda. Así podrás descansar un poco mejor- Dijo el musculoso Lily tomando a la niña y subiéndola en su espalda con ayuda de sus robustos brazos peludos.

-G-Gracias, Lily- Dijo Lucia sonriendo a pesar de sus heridas.

-Tampoco te preocupes mucho por mantener mi puerta abierta, Lucia. Yo puedo manejármelas por mí mismo también- Comento Loke sin apartar la vista de su enemigo.

-¿Are? ¿Una niña que no puede mantenerse de pie, otro gato parlante y un apuesto chico con orejas de gato? Estos intrusos sí que han recibido unos refuerzos un poco extraños, ¿No crees, Ikari-kun?- Comentaba Yoku observando la situación con una sonrisa.

-No te confíes tanto, Yoku. Esa niña puede invocar a muchos insectos que molestan mucho…pero en su estado, lo dudo. De todas formas, apresuremos en matarlos a todos- Respondió Ikari seriamente.

-Ikari tiene razón, Yoku, hazle caso. Y no te preocupes, ustedes también están recibiendo refuerzos-

Nuevamente, al escuchar una femenina voz invadir ese piso en donde se encontraban todos, tanto Ikari como Yoku y los jóvenes magos ahí presentes voltearon sus miradas hacia la dirección de donde había provenido. Y al hacer eso, todos pudieron ver como a esa escenario se acercaban caminando normalmente una bella pero inexpresiva joven de largos cabellos purpuras claro, ojos rojos y vestida con un vestido de color morado con una chaqueta de color negro de mangas largas y unas botas de color marrón.

Y al lado de esa controladora de plantas se encontraba un serio hombre de largos cabellos plateados y unos calmados ojos de color negro que tapaba toda su apariencia con una larga capa negra que solamente dejaba ver sus botas que también eran de color negro azabache.

-¡Calm-sama!- Dijo Ikari al ver a su líder.

-¿Calm? ¿Este tipo es el Calm del que nos habló el cabeza de flama? Ya veo. Parece que no decía estupideces. Ese desgraciado tiene un poder mágico más grande que el de los demás- Pensaba Ryos al observar al líder de sus enemigos.

-Otra vez esos tipos, y Macbeth-san ya no encuentra con ellos. ¿Lo habrán encerrado en alguna parte?- Pensaba Leo con seriedad.

-Pero si Calm-sama y Hana-chan han venido a ayudarnos. Esto será más fácil entonces- Comento Yoku acercándose a su líder.

-Calm-sama, por favor, no hay necesidad se esfuerce con tales insectos como estos. Solo deje que nosotros nos encargamos- Dijo Ikari arrodillándose ante su líder.

-No trates de convencerme, Ikari. Mi sueño está a unos pocos minutos de cumplirse, y si tengo que ensuciarse las manos para que un montón de niños no interrumpan en ese proceso, lo hare sin dudarlo- Contesto Calm con gran seriedad.

-El poder mágico de ese hombre es muy alto. Incluso le recuerdo a Raine un poco a Acnologia. Además esa chica que está a su lado…- Comento la maga de hielo con seriedad.

-Sí, es Hana. La chica con la que nos encontramos antes en el pueblo de la superficie- Dijo Alicia igual de seria al ver la pelipurpura.

-¡Tch! ¡Pensar que teníamos a un enemigo en frente de nosotras, y lo único que hicimos fue hablar y bañarnos con ella! ¡Ese descuido no para nada de hombres!- Decía Sonia frustrada.

-No pienses en eso ahora, Sonia. El pasado en el pasado esta. Lo único en que debemos concentrarnos en el derrotar a nuestros enemigos y salvar a nuestros compañeros- Hablo firmemente la maga de cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul mientras pensaba- Pero esto puede que sea algo complicado. Dejando de lado a los otros tres, el poder mágico de ese tipo Calm está en un nivel del nuestro. Si estuvieras a Wendy-san a nuestro lado para que curara nuestras heridas al igual que hizo cuando luchamos contra Acnologia tal vez pudiéramos ganarle, pero ahora mismo estamos todos heridos y cansados y el que posee su poder mágico casi completo es Leo. Debo de admitir…que estamos en una situación muy mala-

Ahora mismo; todos los jóvenes miembros de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y que trabajaban para el consejo que estaban en ese piso del castillo, se encontraban lado al lado mientras apuntaban unas serias miradas a todos los miembros de Unique Oracion que estaban en frente de ellos y que al igual de ellos, se encontraban lado a lado. Pero el serio silencio que había en esa área fue despejado, cuando Calm comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia delante.

-Con que estas son las caras de todos los seres que han tratado tan fuertemente de impedir mis planes para salvar a la tierra…y también las de aquellos que se atrevieron a acabar con las vidas de mis subordinados-Dijo el peliplateado con una gran intensidad asesina en su mirada.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron algunos magos al sentir el deseo asesino de Calm a través de su mirada y prominente poder mágico.

-¿Las vidas de sus subordinados? Se refiere a los tipos llamados Kenshin y Usoka, ¿Verdad?- Comento Marcus seriamente.

-Así que el líder también cree que nosotros los matamos, pero dejarme decirte una cosa clara. ¡Nosotros no hicimos tal cosa!- Dijo Alicia firmemente.

-¿"Qué no hicieron tal cosa"? ¿De verdad creen que voy a cre…?-

-Si vas a decir que estamos diciendo excusas, ni te molestes. Esa chica de los insectos ya nos lo dijo lo suficiente- Interrumpió Sonia a Calm.

-¿Chica de los insectos? ¿Se refieren a Mushi? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella? ¿No debería estar aquí apoyándonos?- Preguntaba Hana con inexpresividad.

-Ella…- Hablaba Ikari para luego ver por unos segundos a su compañero rubio con un poco de duda-…Simplemente no puedo apoyarnos en estos momentos. Te lo explicare luego-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la pelipurpura ante la respuesta del pelinaranja.

-Lamento si suena ofensivo, pero ahora mismo nos da igual si piensan que nosotros asesinaron a sus compañeros ni tampoco sus muertes. Lo único que nos importa en este momento es detener tus retorcidos planes y más importante, nuestros compañeros. Para rescatarlos… ¡Los derrotaremos sin duda!- Declaro Alicia con gran firmeza en su mirada al igual que todos sus compañeros.

-Oh, debes poseer una gran valentía dentro de ti para hacer tal declaración ante tu enemigo, jovencita. Pero, ¿Cómo planean respaldar esa declaración en el estado en que se encuentran?- Preguntaba el mago oscuro seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dio como respuesta la peliescarlata con un mechón azul con leve sorpresa.

-Es bastante obvio que ustedes apenas pueden mantenerse en pie con todas esas heridas. Aunque puedan les quede poder mágico para poder usar sus magias, con sus cuerpos en esos estados no podrán detenerme-Hablo Calm- Para que una persona logre cumplir sus objetivos, se necesita más que simple determinación. Se necesita poder…un poder como el que yo poseo. Este despreciable poder que yo no quería corre por mis venas, y aunque este poder me ha traído un gran sufrimiento…ahora mismo es lo que me permitirá salvar a la tierra al usarlo para destruirlos a ustedes e impedir que detengan la activación de Hea, aunque claro…no es que puedan detenerla-

-¡Maldito! ¡No te creas tanto! ¡Estas heridas no son más que simples rasguños! ¡Nosotros te patearemos el trasero!- Grito Ryos con furia.

-Maldito humano, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Calm-sama?- Decía Hana con furia en sus ojos rojos.

-Me asegurare de arrancar esa despreciable lengua de tu boca y luego te romperé las piernas para hacer que te inclines para pedirle perdón al nuevo dios de este mundo, desgraciado- Dijo un serio Ikari apretando sus puños.

-No se preocupen por esas palabras, Ikari, Mushi-Hablo Calm- Hay que felicitar su valentía a pesar de su estado. Adelante. Si quieren tratar de detenerme, no los culpare. Aunque no me guste, los eliminare a ustedes con mis propias manos para que este mundo obtenga una hermosa y eterna paz llena de calma. Entonces, ¿Quién de ustedes me atacara primero? ¡¿Quién de ustedes será el que me detendrá de salvar este mundo del virus que es la humanidad, moco…?!-

Pero antes de que el serio líder de Unique Oracion pudiera terminar su frase llena tanto de una siniestra determinación como de gran instinto asesino, el junto con cada persona que se encontraba también en ese piso comenzaron a escuchar un raro sonido en sus respectivos oídos. Tanto los jóvenes magos como sus enemigos de Unique Oracion podían presenciar en sus oídos el fuerte sonido de algo desquebrajarse poco a poco, en especial Calm.

Cada vez que ese sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el tranquilo pero serio hombre de largos cabellos plateados y ojos negros empezó a notar de donde provenía ese extraño sonido y no era ningún lugar que debajo de él. Al descubrir de donde provenía ese sonido, el líder de Unique Oracion bajo la mirada y pudo presenciar con leve sorpresa y confusión como una porción del suelo a sus pies comenzaba a fracturarse lenta y levemente.

-¡¿Qué es es…?!-

Pero nuevamente Calm no pudo completar la oración que salió de sus labios, pero esta vez no porque escuchara un extraño sonido, sino porque las fracturas del suelo que estaban bajo sus pies fueron cambiadas repentinamente por un colosal agujero que se formó de un segundo a otro y que venía acompañado por un colosal pilar de un ardiente fuego carme que traía en su interior la silueta de un objeto que lo golpeo con enorme fuerza en su barbilla y lo levanto por los aires.

Ante tal acto que había pasado en frente de sus ojos, cada mago ahí presente abrió sus ojos con colosal sorpresa en especial cuando las candentes llamas que formaban ese pilar comenzaron a despejarse y revelaron que lo que había impacto en la barbilla fuertemente en la barbilla de Calm no era un objeto. En realidad era una rodilla que pertenecía a un feroz mago mata-dragones de fuego de Fairy Tail que poseía un puntiagudo cabello rosa, afilados ojos marrones que reflejaban una gran furia, una bufanda blanca, un chaleco negro abierto sin mangas con bordes amarillos, pantalones blancos con un faldón negro y unas sandalias marrones.

-¡Yo Seré!- Grito Tsuna con gran ferocidad desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

-¡Tsuna!- Dijeron con felicidad los jóvenes magos.

-¡Hermano!- Dijo Lucia con felicidad y mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Tsuna-sama!- Dijo Raine en el mismo estado.

-¡Ese cabeza de flama! ¡Tch, sí que le gusta hacer entradas presumidas!- Pensó Leo mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Calm-sama!- Gritaron Hana e Ikari con preocupación.

-¡Oh!- Actuó Yoku sorprendido al mismo tiempo que mostraba una leve sonrisa de fascinación.

Luego de recibir ese ardiente rodillazo en su mejilla sin aviso, el líder de Unique Oracion estaba a punto de caer al suelo en donde se encontraba sus subordinados pero logro dar un giro y caer de pie mientras apuntaba una mirada llena de desprecio al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el cual termino cayendo firmemente en la zona del suelo en donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros.

-O-Otra vez tu…Perro con Rabia- Dijo Calm con gran ira en su voz.

-¡Pues por supuesto que soy yo otra vez, maldito! ¡Hasta que no rescate a Serena y te patee el trasero, veras mi rostro por un largo rat…!- Pero repentinamente un par de golpe revestidos con hierro y rayos noquearon el cráneo del pelirosa- ¡Eso duele, malditos! ¡¿Qué rayos creen que hacen, Ryos, Marcus?! ¡Estaba a punto de decir algo genial!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Nosotros somos los que hacemos las preguntas aquí, maldito! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- Gritaba Marcus con rabia.

-¡Eso es! ¡Cuando el Bigotes te lanzo a este castillo pensé que ya le habías pateado el trasero a este tipo, pero cuando vinimos aquí él no está solamente ileso sino que además tú no estabas por ninguna parte! ¡¿Es que acaso ese idiota te venció y tu corriste con el rabo entre las patas?!- Decía Ryos igual de molesto.

-¡Pues por supuesto que no, yo no soy como ustedes! ¡Es solo que pasaron algunas cos…!- Pero nuevamente el mago de fuego no pudo hablar bien pero esta vez por ser rodeado por los brazos de una amorosa peliazul- ¡¿Ahora que estás haciendo tú, Raine?! ¡Suéltame!-

-¡Es que Raine está muy feliz de verlo sano y salvo, Tsuna-sama!- Decía la maga de hielo con gran cariño al pelirosa, el cual volvió recibir un golpe en la cabeza pero que venía esta vez por el otro mago de hielo presente.

-¡Eso duele, maldito cubo de hielo! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?!- Gritaba el pelirosa con rabia.

-¡Es mi forma de saludarte y recordarte que estamos en medio de una batalla, maldita cabeza de flama!- Dijo Leo igual de furioso.

-Estaba celoso seguramente- Pensó Ur al ver la reacción de su hermano gemelo.

-E-Eh…- Reaccionaba Calm con una gota de sudor en su mejilla al ver a los jóvenes magos.

-¡¿Esta bien, Calm-sama?!- Preguntaba Hana con gran preocupación mientras se colocaba al lado de su amo.

-Si. Esto no es nada para mí ahora que tengo mi poder mágico completamente recuperado- Contesto Calm con seriedad.

-¡Ese maldito humano! ¡Lo hare pagar por cometer tal acto!- Decía Ikari llena de rabia mientras comenzaba a aumentar el tamaño de sus musculosa.

-Pero eso sí que fue una sorpresa-Hablo Yoku- Ese humano no solamente fue capaz de golpear a Calm-sama, sino que además salió repentinamente del suelo, pero se supone que estamos en el primer piso. Que extraño. Si él estaba escondido en algún otro piso, yo estoy seguro que lo hubiera detectado cuando estaba en el laboratorio. Entonces, ¿Cómo lo hizo?-

-Es que nosotros acabamos de entrar en el castillo por unas cuevas que estaban debajo de él. Pero en el momento en que ese tipo sintió el aroma de Calm, se impulsó con sus llamas desde el último piso hasta aquí. Para ser sinceros, yo también me sorprendí mucho por lo que hizo-

-Ah, ya veo. Gracias por la explicación… ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Preguntaba el rubio al escuchar esa respuesta.

Al momento en que el joven rubio, sus compañeros de Unique Oracion, y los jóvenes magos de diferentes gremios escucharon esa voz masculina pero juvenil invadir esa zona, todos ellos apuntaron sus miradas hacia el agujero en el suelo por donde había surgido el joven de cabellos rosas desde un principio. Al hacer eso pudieron ver que de ese agujero salió de un gran salto una persona que cayó de pie en suelo de ese piso del castillo.

Esa persona no era más que un joven Nirvit usuario de magia mata-dragones de cavernas de 13 años de edad con un alargado cabello verde atado en forma de cola de lobo, unos serios ojos cafés apuntados a los magos de Unique Oracion, una lanza en su mano derecha, unos colmillos rojos pintados en sus mejillas y vestido solamente con unos cortos pantalones negros que estaban debajo de lo que parecía ser una falda hecha de paja y amarrada con una cinta gris en la cintura al igual que en sus tobillos y muñecas.

En el momento en que ese joven de cabellos verdes toco el suelo del primer piso del gran castillo dorado en donde se encontraban todos, los jóvenes magos se sorprendieron al ver a alguien que no reconocían y los miembros de Unique Oracion se sorprendieron al ver un rostro levemente familiar.

-¡Oh, Roku! ¡Llegas tarde! ¡¿No pudiste seguirme el ritmo?!- Comentaba Tsuna con un toque un poco burlón.

-Cállate. ¿Cómo le seguiría el ritmo a un imbécil que empieza a atravesar el techo de repente?- Respondió el peliverde con sarcasmo.

-¿Quién ese niño que acompaña a mi hermano? Sí que viste con unas prendas raras- Pensaba Lucia montada en la espalda de Pantherlily.

-Tu eres…ese niño Nirvit. Maldición, ¿Por qué demonios no se quedaron en esas cavernas como se los permitió Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Ikari con rabia en su mirada.

-Porque no voy a permitir que hagan lo que quieran con nuestra ciudad y la historia de los Nirvits. Y me alegra que me recuerdes. Ya que yo también te recuerdo muy bien a ti… ¡Ikari!- Respondió Roku con ferocidad.

-¿Ikari? Ya veo. Ese flacucho de ahí…es el que mato a su padre- Pensó Tsuna al escuchar la conversación.

-¿Su ciudad? ¿Y lo acaba de llamar Nirvit? Tsuna, ¿Quién es ese niño?- Preguntaba Alicia con gran curiosidad.

-¿Eh? Pues…es algo difícil y largo de explicar, pero por el momento digamos que es nuestro compañero. Su nombre es Roku y es mi amigo- Respondió el mago de fuego mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Tu amigo?- Repitió Sonia con confusión.

-Yo no soy amigo. Solamente somos dos personas aliadas debido a que tienen un objetivo en común. ¡Vencer a Calm y a cada persona que le siga!- Exclamo Roku apuntando su lanza contra sus enemigos.

-¿Vencer a Calm-sama? ¡Tienes muchas agallas para decir esas palabras en frente de nosotros, mocoso! ¡Me asegurare de arrancártelas junto con cada uno de tus órganos!- Dio un furioso Ikari como respuesta.

-¡Cualquier persona sea niño, niña hombre o mujer, si trata de lastimar a Calm-sama, yo los destruiré!- Dijo Hana comenzando a sacar algunas raíces del suelo.

-Las cosas comienzan a ponerse muy divertidas- Penso Yoku enseñando una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Parece que tenemos algunas personas muy fuertes aquí! ¡Pues por mi bien! ¡Ya estoy más que encendido!-Hablo Tsuna chocando sus puños ardientes- ¡Vengan aquí, imbéciles! ¡Si es para salvar a esta ciudad…al mundo…y a Serena, les pateare el trasero a cada uno de ustedes!-

… _Con todos los jóvenes magos reunidos, el combate final contra los magos de Unique Oracion, comienza…_

 **Continuara…**


	63. No los Perdonare

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 24/63: ¡No los Perdonare!**

Luego de haber encerrado a la mayoría de sus enemigos, todos los miembros de Unique Oracion se reunieron en el interior del gran castillo dorado que estaba en el centro de la subterránea verdadera ciudad de los Nirvits que era su base, y ahí, muchos eventos comenzaron a ocurrir. Aparte del hecho que Hea iba a activarse en 30 minutos y que Calm se enteró de la muerte de sus subordinados, Yoku secretamente había asesinado a Mushi para absolver su poder con su magia de sangre al igual que hizo con Kenshin, Usoka e incluso Jiemma.

Y justamente cuando un serio Ikari iba a comenzar un conflicto contra Yoku por severas sospechas que tenía contra él; los jóvenes magos que trabajaban para los gremios de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y el consejo mágico empezaron un ataque contra el castillo donde se refugiaban sus enemigos con los objetivos de detenerlos y rescatar a Macbeth, que era el hermano menor de Calm y Serena, que era la fuente de poder de Hea.

Estando en el primer piso del castillo, los jóvenes magos comenzaron a encontrarse con los miembros de Unique Oracion que quedaban hasta que llego su líder, Calm. Pero a esa escena aparte de unos heridos Happy y Lucia, también aparecieron repentinamente el Dragon Slayer de Fuego y el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas, ambos de la cuarta generación, dando así el inicio a la batalla final entre ambos bandos.

… **Continuación…**

-Pero eso sí que fue una sorpresa-Hablo Yoku- Ese humano no solamente fue capaz de golpear a Calm-sama, sino que además salió repentinamente del suelo, pero se supone que estamos en el primer piso. Que extraño. Si él estaba escondido en algún otro piso, yo estoy seguro que lo hubiera detectado cuando estaba en el laboratorio. Entonces, ¿Cómo lo hizo?-

-Es que nosotros acabamos de entrar en el castillo por unas cuevas que estaban debajo de él. Pero en el momento en que ese tipo sintió el aroma de Calm, se impulsó con sus llamas desde el último piso hasta aquí. Para ser sinceros, yo también me sorprendí mucho por lo que hizo-

-Ah, ya veo. Gracias por la explicación… ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Preguntaba el rubio al escuchar esa respuesta.

Al momento en que el joven rubio, sus compañeros de Unique Oracion, y los jóvenes magos de diferentes gremios escucharon esa voz masculina pero juvenil invadir esa zona, todos ellos apuntaron sus miradas hacia el agujero en el suelo por donde había surgido el joven de cabellos rosas desde un principio. Al hacer eso pudieron ver que de ese agujero salió de un gran salto una persona que cayó de pie en suelo de ese piso del castillo.

Esa persona no era más que un joven Nirvit usuario de magia mata-dragones de cavernas de 13 años de edad con un alargado cabello verde atado en forma de cola de lobo, unos serios ojos cafés apuntados a los magos de Unique Oracion, una lanza en su mano derecha, unos colmillos rojos pintados en sus mejillas y vestido solamente con unos cortos pantalones negros que estaban debajo de lo que parecía ser una falda hecha de paja y amarrada con una cinta gris en la cintura al igual que en sus tobillos y muñecas.

En el momento en que ese joven de cabellos verdes toco el suelo del primer piso del gran castillo dorado en donde se encontraban todos, los jóvenes magos se sorprendieron al ver a alguien que no reconocían y los miembros de Unique Oracion se sorprendieron al ver un rostro levemente familiar.

-¡Oh, Roku! ¡Llegas tarde! ¡¿No pudiste seguirme el ritmo?!- Comentaba Tsuna con un toque un poco burlón.

-Cállate. ¿Cómo le seguiría el ritmo a un imbécil que empieza a atravesar el techo de repente?- Respondió el peliverde con sarcasmo.

-¿Quién ese niño que acompaña a mi hermano? Sí que viste con unas prendas raras- Pensaba Lucia montada en la espalda de Pantherlily.

-Tu eres…ese niño Nirvit. Maldición, ¿Por qué demonios no se quedaron en esas cavernas como se los permitió Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Ikari con rabia en su mirada.

-Porque no voy a permitir que hagan lo que quieran con nuestra ciudad y la historia de los Nirvits. Y me alegra que me recuerdes. Ya que yo también te recuerdo muy bien a ti… ¡Ikari!- Respondió Roku con ferocidad.

-¿Ikari? Ya veo. Ese flacucho de ahí…es el que mato a su padre- Pensó Tsuna al escuchar la conversación.

-¿Su ciudad? ¿Y lo acaba de llamar Nirvit? Tsuna, ¿Quién es ese niño?- Preguntaba Alicia con gran curiosidad.

-¿Eh? Pues…es algo difícil y largo de explicar, pero por el momento digamos que es nuestro compañero. Su nombre es Roku y es mi amigo- Respondió el mago de fuego mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Tu amigo?- Repitió Sonia con confusión.

-Yo no soy su amigo. Solamente somos dos personas aliadas debido a que tienen un objetivo en común. ¡Vencer a Calm y a cada persona que le siga!- Exclamo Roku apuntando su lanza contra sus enemigos.

-¿Vencer a Calm-sama? ¡Tienes muchas agallas para decir esas palabras en frente de nosotros, mocoso! ¡Me asegurare de arrancártelas junto con cada uno de tus órganos!- Dio un furioso Ikari como respuesta.

-¡Cualquier persona sea niño, niña hombre o mujer, si trata de lastimar a Calm-sama, yo los destruiré!- Dijo Hana comenzando a sacar algunas raíces del suelo.

-Las cosas comienzan a ponerse muy divertidas- Pensó Yoku enseñando una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Parece que tenemos algunas personas muy fuertes aquí! ¡Pues por mi bien! ¡Ya estoy más que encendido!-Hablo Tsuna chocando sus puños ardientes- ¡Vengan aquí, imbéciles! ¡Si es para salvar a esta ciudad…al mundo…y a Serena, les pateare el trasero a cada uno de ustedes!-

-¡Aye, Sir!- Grito Happy con la misma mirada que su compañero.

-¡Y este idiota no es el único que piensa así! ¡Recuerden que nosotros todavía estamos aquí! ¡Gee hee!- Exclamo Ryos con una sonrisa mientras que también chocaba sus puños revestidos en escamas de hierros.

-No dejaremos que usen a nuestra compañera para sus estúpidos planes- Apoyo un serio Marcus expulsando algunos feroces rayos de su cuerpo herido pero estable.

-¡Sin duda, los detendremos!- Dijo una Alicia igual de seria y determinada con una espada ya sujetada entre sus manos.

-¡Raine no podría estar más de acuerdo con Tsuna-sama y sus amigos!- Apoyo una serie maga de hielo preparando su magia de creación.

-¡Yo digo lo mismo!- Exclamo una seria Lucia montada en la espalda de un igual de serio y determinado Pantherlily.

-¡Los venceremos, idiotas! ¡Somos hombres después de todo!- Dijo una sonriente Sonia sonando sus nudillos.

-S-Somos mujeres en realidad… ¡Pero estoy de acuerdo con Sonia-sama y los demás! ¡Rescataremos a Serena-sama y Macbeth-sama sin dudarlo!- Exclamo una Sorano tanto tímida como llena de gran determinación.

-¡Así se habla, Sorano-chan! ¡Yo pienso completamente igual! ¡Ustedes serán la comida de estas tigres de aquí!- Dijo una sonriente y confiada Lisa.

-¡Eso es! ¡Serán testigos del gran poder de las Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth!- Apoyo un animado Lector.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el gato verde con gran ánimo.

-Bueno, nuestra misión en detenerlos después de todo. Así que prepárense- Dijo una seria Sophia.

-¡Lamia Scale también tiene mucho que mostrar, ¿Verdad, Leo?!- Dijo una Ur llena de animosidad mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con una fuerte aura de poder mágico rosado.

-No actúes tan animada. Esto no es una competencia, sino un combate real…pero… ¡Estoy de acuerdo!- Exclamo Leo preparando su magia de hielo.

-¡Les hare pagar por todo lo que han hecho!- Dijo un serio Roku apuntando su lanza contra su enemigo, Unique Oracion.

-Hm. Pues vengan si quieren, humanos-Hablo un serio Calm-Yo los destruiré en nombre de la paz del mundo-

Después de todas esas palabras, cada persona que usaba magia en ese piso poseía unas determinadas y series miradas en sus respectivos ojos debido a sus propios y diferentes objetivos. Cada joven mago de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y que trabaja para el consejo estaban parados uno al lado del otro con unas feroces miradas en sus ojos apuntados únicamente a sus enemigos que estaban parados a unos metros en frente de ellos, los miembros de Unique Oracion, los cuales también estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo que sus jóvenes enemigos.

Leves brisas levantaban pequeñas nubes de polvo del suelo de ese piso del castillo mientras ni un solo sonido lo invadía, excepto uno. El fuerte y unísono sonido de varios poderes mágicos de gran nivel elevándose rápidamente y todos esos poderes mágicos provenían de cada uno de los magos ahí presentes. Por varios segundos, ese sonido fue lo único que invadió esa zona del castillo hasta que fue roto por completo por la fuerte voz de un único mago.

-¡VAMOS!- Grito Tsuna desde lo profundo de su garganta y ardiente alma.

En el momento en que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación dio semejante grito, el mismo y todos sus decididos compañeros comenzaron a avanzar velozmente hacia adelante con cada uno de los miembros de Unique Oracion como objetivo. Pero al mismo tiempo, cierta joven de largos cabellos purpuras claro que estaba del lado de Unique Oracion comenzó a mover los dedos de sus manos de varias formas.

-¡No los dejare avanzar!- Exclamo Hana con gran seriedad.

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras con una gran seriedad, Hana provoco con su magia perdida que varias raíces de gran tamaño y filo salieran de los suelos del primer piso del castillo y se alargaran con gran velocidad directamente hacia los jóvenes magos, los cuales algunos se impresionaron ante tal magia.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Reacciono Sonia con impresión.

-¿Plantas gigantes salieron del suelo? ¿Esa es su magia?- Pensaba Alicia al ver las grandes raíces.

-¡No molestes, chica clorofila!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran furia.

Sin nada de miedo o impresión por el ataque de su enemiga, el feroz joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas siguió avanzando al mismo tiempo que extendió sus dos brazos hacia adelante provocando así que una gran cantidad de un ardiente fuego se dispersara hacia adelante como si fuera una gran ola. Aquellas candentes llamas fácilmente quemaron por completo las raíces, permitiendo el avance de los magos y frustrando a la pelipurpura.

-¡Maldición!-Pensaba Hana- ¡Se me olvidaba que las plantas de mi Arca de Árbol no tienen efecto contra este humano y sus asquerosas llamas! ¡Además que no puedo invocar muchas raíces debido a que dañaría la estructura del castillo! ¡Pero…!-

Cuando la gran cantidad de ondulantes y ardientes llamas de Tsuna se despejaron por completo tras volver simples cenizas a cada una de las raíces que iban a atacarle a él y a sus compañeros, el pelirosa abrió sus afilados ojos marrones con leve sorpresa que ahora en frente de él se encontraba de repente, un delgado joven con puntiagudos cabellos naranjas y serios ojos marrones sin mencionar que mantenía su puño derecho apretado con gran fuerza.

-¡Muere, Humano!- Dijo Ikari con gran severidad.

El serio miembro de Unique Oracion se apresuró a lanzar un poderoso puñetazo hacia el joven pelirosa, pero este ante eso se apresuró a cruzar sus fornidos brazos para bloquear con éxito el repentino impacto. Pero la fuerza de Ikari era de tal grado, que Tsuna no pudo evitar salir volando por los aires y chocar bruscamente con el techo del pasillo creando así un pequeño cráter lleno de polvo.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Ese flacucho tiene una demoniaca fuerza!- Reacciono Tsuna resistiendo el leve dolor del choque.

Pero después de que el pelinaranja mandara al mago de fuego contra el techo, él se percató con leve sorpresa como hacia a él habían saltado un par de seres peculiares. Uno era un hombre mitad vaca con grandes músculos y una colosal hacha de doble filo entre sus manos y el otro era un felino de pelaje negro con forma humanoide y gran musculatura sin mencionar una gran espada entre sus manos-patas.

-¡Te tenemos, maldito!- Exclamo Pantherlily con ferocidad.

-¡Te hare pagar por todo lo que le hiciste anteriormente a Lucia-chan!- Grito el espíritu celestial de tauro con enorme ira.

-¡Cuento con ustedes, Lily, Tauro!- Animo una herida Lucia ayudada a estar de pie por Happy, Lector y Frosch.

-¡AAAAAAAAHH!- Gritaban los dos animales humanoides.

Con gran ferocidad en su rugir, el espíritu celestial y el felino humanoide dirigieron sus dos respectivas armas de gran tamaño y filo hacia el delgado miembro de Unique Oracion, pero este no parecía ni un poco alterado debido a una sola razón. Utilizando las desnudas manos de sus delgados brazos, un serio y calmado Ikari detuvo con facilidad los dos ataques de Pantherlily y Tauro con cada una de sus manos.

-¡Tch, ¿Otra vez con sus manos desnudas?!- Pensó Tauro con enorme frustración.

-¡Y lo hizo sin siquiera usar esa magia con la que aumenta sus músculos! ¡Maldito monstruo!- Pensó Lily con el mismo sentimiento.

-Como si un par de animales mal disciplinados fueran a lastimarme- Comento Ikari con gran calma mientras sujetaba firmemente las dos armas de los seres humanoides.

-¡Pero si pudieron distraerte, imbécil!-

-¡Trata de bloquear esto ahora!-

-¿Hm?- Contesto Ikari al escuchar esa voz.

Mientras todavía sujetaba las dos respectivas armas de Lily y Tauro que seguían empujando para tratar de ganar el combate de fuerza pero sin mucho éxito, Ikari cambio la dirección de sus ojos cafés al escuchar esas voces que le sonaron tan familiares. Observando por su lado derecho, Ikari vio acercarse velozmente a un joven de largos cabellos negros, unos afilados ojos marrones y varios piercings en su rostro el cual apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de forma.

Y por su lado izquierdo, el pelinaranja pudo ver como corría hacia su dirección con gran velocidad, una bella joven de largos cabellos cafés y unos determinados ojos de color negro, la cual al mismo tiempo recubría su cuerpo con un gran brillo blanco y comenzaba a cambiar de forma.

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

 **-¡Beast Soul: Lizard Woman!-**

Gritando los nombres de sus respectivos hechizos, Ryos transformo su brazo derecho en un largo bastón de hierro que se alargaba con una recta dirección hacia Ikari, y Sonia en cambio se transformó en una gran mujer mitad lagarto que poseia unos grandes músculos escamosos para luego apuntar un fuerte puñetazo hacia la mismo dirección. Al estar bloqueando todavía los ataques de Lily y Tauro, Ikari no podía hacer nada para evitar el acercamiento de esos dos magos de Fairy Tail.

Pero a pesar de eso, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas no mostraba ni una sola señal de preocupación. Y para respaldar esa gran confianza calmada que lo invadía, Ikari, sin soltar las respectivas armas de Tauro y Lily, dio un leve salto y abrió el espacio que había entre sus piernas mientras estaba en el aire. Haciendo eso, un serio Ikari uso las plantas de sus dos pies con botas para bloquear firmemente tanto el bastón de hierro de Ryos como el puño de lagarto de Sonia. Ante tal hazaña, ninguno de los magos de Fairy Tail ahí presente evito sorprenderse.

-¡¿Con sus…?!- Hablo Ryos sorprendido.

-¡¿…Pies?!- Termino Sonia la oración en el mismo estado.

-¿Creyeron que sus ataques en equipo volverían a funcionar? Me subestiman demasiado- Comento un serio Ikari bloqueando todos los ataques.

-No te están subestimando. Después de todo, su ataque combinado funciono. Ya no tienes extremidades con que protegerte, ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Ikari al escuchar esa voz.

Al escuchar nuevamente una repentina voz que no provenía de ninguno de sus atacantes, Ikari abrió sus ojos cafés con leve sorpresa mientras los dirigía hacia adelante. Al hacerlo, el pelinaranja observo que en el espacio que había en la distancia que poseían Lily y Tauro, los cuales seguían empujando sus respectivas armas sujetas por el joven, ahora se encontraba un joven de cabellera verde en forma de cola de lobo, afilados ojos cafés y vestidos con las ropas de los Nirvits.

Ese joven que poseia una feroz mirada en su afilados ojos cafés, repentinamente enterró su apretado puño izquierdo en el suelo del pasillo y al siguiente segundo lo saco, pero ese puño lucia muy distinto de antes. Ahora el puño izquierdo del joven Nirvit se encontraba revestido completamente por una gran cantidad de rocas pegadas, las tomaban perfectamente la forma de una gran mano apretada en forma de puño.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Dai Kobushi!-**

Gritando con ferocidad el nombre del hechizo de su magia mata-dragones de cavernas, Roku impacto un fuerte golpe con su puño izquierdo recubierto de varias rocas de gran dureza en el pecho y cara de Ikari, el cual simplemente no pudo golpear el fuerte ataque que recibió su cuerpo al tener todas sus extremidades ocupadas. Tras recibir el golpe del Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación, Ikari salió volando hacia atrás, pero de inmediato clavo sus dedos en el suelo para detener su avanzar para después una enfurecida mirada a sus enemigos.

-¡Maldito mocoso Nirvit!- Dijo Ikari con unas venas de ira prominentes en su frente y un leve hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios.

-¿Solamente un corte en el labio? Como pensé, tu maldita piel es demasiada dura- Comento un serio Roku mientras las rocas que cubrían su brazo izquierdo volvían a caer al suelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Ese niño que trajo mi hermano es muy fuerte!- Comento Lucia muy alegre.

-¡Aye!...Pero esa magia que acaba de usar…- Decía Happy con leve confusión.

-Oye… ¿Acaso cuando ataco dijo "Dragón de las Cavernas"?- Preguntaba Sonia un poco dudosa.

-Mocoso, ¿Tu eres un…?-

-¡Les diré lo mismo que les dije a Tsuna!-Hablo Roku interrumpiendo a Ryos- ¡Yo soy Roku, el guardián de los Nirvits y este poder me fue entregado por nuestro gran guardián! ¡Yo no soy un mago! ¡Soy un enemigo de Calm y sus subordinados! ¡Y como les dije antes…soy su aliado! ¡Así que dejen las preguntas para después y sigamos atacando!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un mocoso muy grosero…pero…No me desagrada eso, maldito! ¡Primero le pateare el trasero a ese imbécil flacucho y luego te enseñare algunos modales, mocoso!- Exclamo Ryos con una sonrisa de emoción mientras revestía sus puños en escamas de hierro.

-¡Eres todo un hombre, mocoso!- Apoyo Sonia a su manera con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Malditos humanos, no actúen tan relajados solamente por un golpe! ¡Yo los convertiré en insectos aplastados!- Grito Ikari con enorme furia corriendo nuevamente hacia sus enemigos.

-Voy a apoyarte, Ika…-

Pero antes de que Hana que estaba a unos metros detrás de Ikari pudiera terminar aquella oración, ella abrió sus ojos color rojo con leve sorpresa para luego levantar apresuradamente su mirada. Al hacer eso, la joven de largos cabellos purpuras se percató que a varios metros por encima de ella, se encontraban suspendidas en el aire, unas jóvenes de respectivos cabellos rubios, negros y morados rojizos, las cuales reunían una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡Dokuryu no…!-**

 **-¡…Hoko!-**

Liberando al mismo tiempo los fuertes gruñidos de un dragón, las tres jóvenes Dragon Slayers lanzaron de sus respectivas bocas unas grandes y poderosas ráfagas de luz blanca, solidas sombras y un rojizo veneno; las cuales se entrelazaron entre si e impactaron explosivamente en la zona del suelo en donde estaba parada la controladora de plantas de Unique Oracion. Luego de que esos rugidos impactaron de manera unísona contra su objetivo; Lisa, Sorano y Sophia cayeron nuevamente al suelo de pie y miraban fijamente la densa nube de humo que habían dejado sus ataques combinados.

-¿Lo logramos?- Preguntaba Sorano con enorme preocupación y curiosidad.

Para responder a la pregunta que había hecho la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación, todas las jóvenes magas que habían atacado seguían mirando fijamente esa gran nube de humo que habían creado sus respectivos ataques hasta que finalmente se despejo por completo. Pero en ese mismo, las Dragon Slayers se sorprendieron porque presenciaron que a pesar de que sus rugidos unísonos habían creado un enorme cráter en el suelo de ese pasillo, en el no había ni una sola señal de Hana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No está?!- Reacciono Lisa sorprendida.

-¡¿A dónde pudo ir?!- Preguntaba Sophia dirigiendo su mirada en varias direcciones.

Ante tal pregunta que había hecho la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, ella y las dos magas de Sabertooth se sorprendieron en el momento en que una gran cantidad de grandes y largas raíces surgieron del suelo debajo de sus pies y de inmediato las rodearon y comenzaron a estrujar sus cuerpos con gran fuerza, impidiendo así sus movimientos y causándoles un enorme dolor a sus cuerpos ya heridos.

Y unos segundos después de eso, un gran árbol surgió del suelo en frente de las tres Dragon Slayers retenidas por fuertes raíces y del interior de ese árbol, salió caminando con gran calma, una joven de largos cabellos purpuras y unos ojos color rojo, la cual observa la situación de sus enemigas con una gran inexpresividad en su rostro.

-Aparte del mago de fuego y del mago de hielo, no debo preocuparme que mi magia no funcione con ustedes. Les ahorrare el sufrimiento y las aplastare- Comento Hana con una gran inexpresividad en su rostro.

Pero antes de la maga de plantas pudiera cometer tal acto, cada una de las grandes, largas y fuertes raíces que sujetaban y lastimaban enormemente a Lisa, Sorano y Sophia; fueron totalmente cortadas en varios pedazos por una gran cantidad de afiladas espadas hechas únicamente de una sólida y poderosa energía mágica rosada que fueron creadas y controladas por una joven de largos cabellos rosados con un mechón blanco en el frente y ojos de color verde que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de las Dragon Slayers ahora libres.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Corto mis raíces?!- Reacciono Hana con leve sorpresa.

-¡No deberías subestimarnos de esa manera! ¡Vayan, chicas!- Animo Ur alegremente.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias, Ur!- Agradeció Lisa a la maga de Lamia Scale.

Estando ya libres; la joven de cabellos rubios, la joven de cabellos negros y la joven de cabellos morados rojizos comenzaron a cubrir sus apretados puños con sus respectivos elemento mata-dragones al mismo tiempo que entablaron una veloz carrera con dirección a la miembro de Unique Oracion ahí presente, la cual comenzó a invocar a varios raíces del suelo a su alrededor y dirigirlo en la misma dirección en que se encontraban sus enemigos.

Pero mientras la maga de veneno del consejo mágico, las dos magas de luz y sombra de Sabertooth y la maga de sentidos mágicos de Lamia Scale luchaban ferozmente contra la maga de plantas de Unique Oracion, otra batalla comenzaba en ese piso del castillo. Tras haber saltado con gran fuerza desde el techo, un fiero joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas volaba directamente hacia el líder de Unique Oracion que estaba completamente tranquilo.

Mientras descendía con gran velocidad hacia el calmado hombre de cabellos plateados, el pelirosa reunía en sus dos manos una gran cantidad de llamas que luego el junto en forma de un gran orbe y además, un joven de cabellos albinos se colocó a unos metros del lado derecho de ese mismo hombre de cabellos plateados y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de brutales rayos entre sus manos. Mientras que del lado izquierdo de ese mismo hombre, un joven de cabellos escarlatas y azules invocaba varios círculos mágicos a sus espaldas.

 **-¡Karyu no Koen!-**

 **-¡Rairyu Hotengeki!-**

 **-¡Grand Chariot!-**

Una gran cantidad de veloces rayos de luz dorada salieron disparados uno tras otro de los siete círculos mágicos que se encontraban a espaldas de Alicia, mientras que Marcus lanzo de entre sus manos una colosal lanza hecha totalmente de unos feroces relámpagos y Tsuna por su parte, lanzo una gigantesca esfera de sus ardientes llamas carmesí. Todos esos ataques de diferentes direcciones iban dirigidos hacia un tranquilo Calm, el cual rodeo todo su cuerpo con una oscura aura mágica que seguía aumentando.

- **¡Dark Repulse!-**

En el momento en que el peliplateado dijera esas dos simples palabras con una gran tranquilidad, la oscura aura mágica que rodeaba su cuerpo pasó a convertirse en una gran onda de energía mágica que se expandió hasta golpear y deshacer por completo a cada uno de los ataques de los magos de Fairy Tail y siguió expandiéndose hasta hacer contacto con esos mismos magos. Cuando esa oscura onda de energía hizo contacto con ellos, Marcus y Alicia salieron volando hacia atrás y rodando bruscamente por los suelos, mientras que Tsuna volvió a ser lanzado hacia el techo de ese piso del castillo.

Pero en vez de chocar nuevamente contra el techo de concreto, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación dio varios en medio del aire y al momento de hacer contacto con el techo, salto desde el para descender nuevamente hacia su principal enemigo, Calm. Cayendo a una gran velocidad, Tsuna revistió su pierna derecha con unas explosivas llamas y al ver lo que planeaba su enemigo, Calm levanto su brazo derecho y lo revistió con un intenso poder mágico oscuro.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca del líder de Unique Oracion, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas aprovecho la altura en la que se encontraba para usar su pierna derecha inmersa en un ardiente fuego carmesí para lanzar una patada de guadaña hacia un serio Calm, el cual uso su antebrazo derecho revestido en un intenso y maligno poder mágico para bloquear ese mismísimo ataque. En el momento en que ambos oponentes hicieron contacto con sus ataques, una fuerte onda de choque y varias rupturas en el suelo a los pies de Calm invadieron esa zona.

-¡¿Dónde está Serena, Calm?!- Grito Tsuna en medio del choque.

-¿Serena? Oh, ese libro. Pues si tuviera que darte una respuesta diría…que está ayudando a traer paz a este mundo al sacrificarse para activar Hea- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

-¡Porque tú la estas obligando a hacerlo, maldito!- Exclamo el mago de fuego con enorme ira.

Luego de esa leve conversación entre los dos magos, Calm extendió su brazo derecho obligando a Tsuna a ser lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, pero este de inmediato clavo los dedos de sus manos en el concreto del suelo para detener su avanzar y de inmediato comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia la misma dirección de antes. Con cada paso que le acercaba a Calm, un enfurecido Tsuna aumentaba el poder de las llamas que comenzaron a revestir a su apretado puño derecho.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Impulsándose desde el suelo, el puntiagudo pelirosa dirigió su candente y poderoso puño derecho hacia el serio rostro de Calm, el cual ya se preparaba para contraatacar con su magia oscura. Pero antes de que el líder de Unique Oracion pudiera usar un hechizo de su magia o que el mago de Fairy Tail impactara su puño de fuego en su objetivo, la misteriosa voz de alguien intervino de repente.

 **-¡Blood Whip!-**

En el preciso momento en que esas dos simples palabras dichas por una voz masculina invadieron el aire del pasillo del castillo, el puño derecho de Tsuna revestido en candentes llamas fue detenido a unos pocos centímetros del serio rostro de Calm debido a que el brazo derecho del pelirosa ahora se encontraba sujetado firmemente por alguna clase de látigo de color rojo sangre.

Ante lo que había pasado, un furioso Tsuna desvió la mirada hacia la dirección en que provenía ese látigo color sangre y pudo ver que este surgía del interior de la palma de un joven de cortos cabellos rubios y unos afilados ojos rojos que lucían fascinados con la situación actual.

-¡¿Quién eres tú, desgraciado cara de zorro?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran furia al ver como su golpe fue detenido.

-Yoku…- Nombro Calm con leve sorpresa al ver a su subordinado.

-Lo siento, pero no dejare que lastimes a Calm-sama, Humano-kun-Dijo Yoku con una sonrisa mientras en realidad pensaba-Después de todo, todavía necesito que fingir que estoy de su lado-

Luego haber dicho esa oración y pensado esas palabras, el sonriente y avaricioso joven de cabellos rubios paso a jalar fuertemente el látigo hecho de sangre sólida que surgía directamente de un pequeño agujero en la palma de su mano, y al hacer eso también jalo con gran fuerza al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el cual no pudo evitarlo a tiempo. Manejando ese látigo de sangre, Yoku provoco que Tsuna impactara brutalmente contra una de las paredes del pasillo, quedando así envuelto en gran cantidad de polvo. Pero en el siguiente segundo, ese mismo látigo de sangre fue cortado en dos por una afilada espada de hielo que luego se enterró en el suelo tras ser lanzada.

-¿Are?- Reacciono Yoku con más confusión que sorpresa.

Para saber quién había cortado el arma creada con su sangre a la mitad, el rubio volteo la mirada hacia otro lado y observo como a unos metros en frente de su posición se encontraba una joven vestida con un vestido largo azul con botas largos que poseía unos largos cabellos azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, los cuales expulsaban una gran seriedad y ferocidad apuntada hacia el avaricioso miembro de Unique Oracion.

-¡Raine no permitirá que lastimen a Tsuna-sama en frente de sus ojos!- Exclamo la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail con gran seriedad.

-¿Are?-Hablo Yoku- ¿Acaso eres una joven enamorada? ¡Qué lindo! Pues…si de verdad estas enamorada de este hombre…puedes morir primero que el-

Tras haber dicho esas palabras que poseían tanto sarcasmo como instinto asesino, Yoku hizo que en la piel de su mano izquierda apareciera un pequeño agujero por el cual grandes cantidades de su sangre comenzó a salir y a tomar forma, y en ese mismo momento, Raine junto sus dos manos en la clásica posición que siempre las ponía y las rodeo de una fría aura mágica de color azul invernar.

 **-¡Blood Spiral!-**

 **-¡Ice Make: Nebula!-**

Levantando la palma de su mano izquierda hacia adelante, Yoku provoco que de esta fuera lanzada con gran fuerza una enorme, veloz y fuerte espiral de sangre tanto sólida como liquida que destruía el suelo por el que pasaba. Mientras que Raine por su parte, creo y lanzo de sus manos una colosal espiral de hielo que también avanzaba con gran velocidad y poder. Ambos ataques terminaron chocando con gran fuerza y siguieron empujándose con un enorme poder que invadía el pasillo en forma de ondas de choque y chispas.

Pero mientras los dos fuertes y colosales ataques de sangre y hielo seguían enfrentándose ferozmente por sus respectivos creadores, Yoku paso a abrir sus rojos con leve sorpresa al percatarse de repente como a su espalda se encontraba ahora de pie un serio joven de leves puntiagudos cabellos blancos y un poco afilado ojos verde, el cual poseía la misma posición de manos que Raine.

-¿Are? ¿Era una trampa?- Reacciono Yoku con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¡No permitiré que dañes a Raine-san!- Exclamo Leo con gran firmeza.

-¿Are? ¿En serio? Pues en serio es lindo ser joven. El amor está en el air…-

Antes de que un sonriente y relajado Yoku pudiera terminar aquella oración que contenía su clásico sarcasmo, todo su cuerpo fue víctima de un brutal impacto que le causo múltiples heridas, un gran dolor y lo hizo chocar sin contención contra la pared izquierda del pasillo y que fue provocado por los grandes brazos de un enorme gorila hecho únicamente de un frio hielo y que era controlado y fue creado por el mago de Lamia Scale ahí presente.

Luego de que eso ocurriera, los dos magos de hielo se colocaron uno al lado del otro mientras observaban con seriedad la gran nube de polvo que había causado el fuerte choque del joven rubio contra la pared de concreto. Y los dos magos de hielo siguieron poseyendo esas expresiones cuando pudieron ver como de la nube de polvo salió caminando con gran tranquilidad ese mismo joven rubio, el cual no poseía ni una sola herida mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos.

-Que crueles son ustedes. Eso dolió mucho- Comento con sarcasmo Yoku y con una sonrisa que no expresaba nada de dolor.

-¡Esta ileso!- Dijo Leo apretando sus puños con frustración.

-Es igual que cuando Marcus-san y Sophia-san lo atacaron. Él debe poseer alguna clase de habilidad de curación- Comento Raine seriamente.

-¡Pero esa clase de habilidad seguramente debe tener un límite! ¡Raine-san!- Exclamo el peliblanco juntando sus manos.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos, Leo-kun!- Respondió la peliazul oscuro haciendo lo mismo.

Tanto la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail como el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale colocaron su puño derecho encima de la palma de su mano izquierda y recubrieron ambas con sus respectivos poderes mágicos en forma de unas gélidas auras de diferentes tonos de azul. Después de hacer eso, ambos magos apuntaron las palmas de sus manos hacia adelante.

 **-¡Ice Make Unison: Armored Rhino!-**

Justamente en el momento en que Leo y Raine gritaron en unísono aquellas palabras, en frente de ellos fue creado solamente con hielo, un enorme rinoceronte el cual además se encontraba vistiendo una armadura que estaba hecha únicamente con hielo también. Aquella gélida criatura, por órdenes de los dos magos de hielo, comenzó a correr con gran velocidad hacia el rubio miembro de Unique Oracion, el cual lucia más fascinado que nervioso o asustado.

-¿Are? ¿Ambos crearon la misma cosa con hielo para aumentar el poder de su ataque? ¡Qué increíble! ¡Ustedes deben conocerse desde hace tiempo para saber que debían crear sin siquiera hablarlo!- Comento el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Comentadas esas palabras, Yoku, el cual todavía sonreía, se apresuró a extender la palma de su mano hacia adelante y en esta repentinamente volvió a aparecer un pequeño agujero, el cual era un camino para que toneladas de sangre roja saliera del cuerpo de Yoku y comenzaran a tomar una delgada forma.

 **-¡Blood Lance!-**

El avaricioso miembro de Unique Oracion termino disparando de la palma de su mano, una gran cantidad de afiladas lanzas rojas que se habían formado de su sangre salificada. Aquellas lanzas rojas que avanzaban por los aires, con una gran fuerza y velocidad, fácilmente atravesaron y destruyeron con facilidad al rinoceronte con armadura de hielo que se dirigía hacia Yoku, y siguieron de largo hacia los dos magos de hielo de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale, los cuales se apresuraron a volver a colocar sus respectivas manos en su clásica posición de creación.

 **-¡Ice Make:…!-**

 **-¡…Shield!-**

 **-¡…Turtle!-**

Raine creo en frente de ella un enorme escudo hecho solamente de un gélido y solido hielo mientras que Leo hizo lo mismo en frente de él, pero en vez de un escudo, era el enorme caparazón de una tortuga. Ambas defensas de hielo al momento del impacto de las veloces lanzas de sangre, fueron fácilmente atravesadas por estas pero sirvieron para detenerlas a unos centímetros de que llegaran a los dos magos de hielo.

-N-No puede ser… ¿Las lanzas atravesaron nuestros escudos?- Reacciono Raine con leve sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es posible que unas lanzas de simple sangre puedan atravesar nuestro hielo con tanta facilidad?- Se preguntaba Leo con gran curiosidad.

Para intentar responder su pregunta, el joven de cabellos blancos trato de tocar la lanza de sangre que estaba atravesando su escudo de hielo en frente de él, pero antes de esto ocurriera, esa misma lanza y todas las demás pasaron de estar en un estado sólido a volverse a volverse un líquido rojo que velozmente regresaba al interior de la mano de Yoku, el cual seguía mostrando una sonrisa mientras que Leo en cambio abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Volvió a regresar la sangre a su cuerpo?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡Si podía controlar su sangre a esta distancia, él pudo haberla usado para matarnos en este mismo momento! ¡Pero, ¿Por qué no lo hizo!?- Se preguntaba Leo con gran curiosidad y atención.

-¡¿Are?! ¡¿Esos montones de hielo detuvieron mis lanzas?! ¡Bien!- Hablaba Yoku con emoción- ¡Ustedes sí que son interesantes! ¡Primero un humano logra golpear a Calm-sama, y ahora ustedes aparecen ante mí! ¡Sí que me sorprenden, humanos, son sorprendentes! ¡Sigan haciéndolo! ¡Sigan sorprendiéndome! ¡Lo que yo avaricio ahora…es algo que me sorprenda y haga latir mi corazón!-

Con esa gran emoción recorriendo su cuerpo, Yoku comenzó a correr velozmente hacia unos atentos Raine y Leo para seguir continuado así su combate, y el no era único que hacia eso. Aquel primer piso del gran castillo dorado que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad subterránea de los Nirvits ahora mismo era el escenario para feroces combates entre los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia y el consejo mágico contra los poderosos miembros de Unique Oracion.

Pero estando tan concentrados en sus respectivas e intensas batallas, la mayoría de los magos ahí presentes no pensó ni por un segundo que podría haber una o más personas en alguno de los otros pisos y en realidad así era. Dos pisos debajo del piso del castillo en donde ocurrían los feroces combates entre magos, en una oscura y amplia habitación que se basaba principalmente en varios pilares y un trono de piedra en el centro de ella, se encontraba un solo hombre de largos cabellos blancos y negros.

Ese hombre que vestía con ropas negras y un largo abrigo amarillo se encontraba inmóvil y apresado contra una de las paredes de la pared debido a que cada una de sus extremidades y torso se encontraban rodeadas por unas firmes y duras raíces de árbol que habían sido puestas ahí por cierta maga de plantas que pertenecía a Unique Oracion.

-Hace un rato que escuche varias explosiones y temblores. ¿Ya comenzaron a luchar?-Pensaba Macbeth- Bien. Eso significa que puedo liberarme de estas raíces sin preocuparme que ese tal Hana me descubra o me detenga. Mientras ella y mi hermano están ocupados luchando contra los demás, yo regresare al laboratorio de antes y tomare a Serena para luego destruir el núcleo de Hea. Solamente espero que no haya nadie más ahí, o tendré que luchar. Y chicos…buena suerte-

Después de pensar ese plan y palabras de ánimo hacia sus compañeros de misión, Macbeth comenzó a deshacerse de las raíces que apresaban su cuerpo con su magia oscura y reflexión para luego encaminarse hacia el último piso del castillo que era laboratorio del que estaba hablando, sin saber que ahí se encontraba una persona. Esa persona en realidad era un joven de cortos cabellos rubios y afilados ojos rojos. En otras palabras, era el mismísimo Yoku o mejor dicho, su clon.

Estando completamente solo en aquel laboratorio, el ser constituido solamente de sangre tanto sólida como liquida se encontraba usando sus dedos para apretar con gran velocidad varios de los botones de al menos tres teclados de energía mágica que flotaban en frente de él y por debajo de unas pantallas de energía que mostraban varias dibujos y planos. Y el clon de Yoku hacia eso mientras la colosal lacrima negra en el centro de la habitación seguía absorbiendo el poder de maldición del libro que era Serena a través de unos cables pegados a ambos.

Y sin mencionar que incluso ese laboratorio que era el último piso del gran castillo dorado era invadido por los fuertes temblores que eran causados por las intensas y múltiples batallas entre magos que ocurrían en el primer piso de ese mismo castillo.

-Vaya, vaya. Mi original y los demás sí que deben estar causando mucho alboroto en el primer piso si este último está temblando tanto. Si esto sigue así, puede que yo quede bajo escombros antes de terminar lo que mi original me pidió- Hablaba el clon de Yoku el cual luego mostro una gran sonrisa al ver como en una de pantallas de energía que flotaba en frente de él se mostró un cronometro en retroceso- ¡Oh, listo! ¡Vaya, lo puse a funcionar antes de lo que creí! ¡Realmente soy increíble! Bueno, dejemos las felicitaciones para cuando me reúna con mi original. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de las cosas se pongan interesantes. Según lo que puedo ver…-El clon de Yoku ahora miro el libro de Serena puesto en una mesa de piedra y con su poder siendo drenado por el nucleó de Hea-…creo que me quedan como 15 minutos antes de que Hea se active…eso alcanzara para que mis planes se cumplan-

Después de hablar consigo mismo diciendo esas palabras, el clon de Yoku de manera muy relajada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del laboratorio, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Antes de poder llegar a la puerta, el clon de Yoku se transformó por completo en un líquido charco de sangre que por sí sola se filtró por las grietas entre los bloques de los suelos hasta que no quedo ni una sola gota.

Y mientras el clon de sangre de Yoku desaparecía de aquel último piso del castillo, en una de las pantallas de energía que él había dejado flotando ahí se encontraba un cronometro de tiempo que marcaba un solo minuto y que iba en retroceso. Y regresando al primer piso del castillo, las diferentes batallas de los magos ahí presentes se intensificaban aún más, en especial de cierto joven de cabellos rosas contra un hombre de cabellos plateados.

Ese enfurecido Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se apresuró a acercarse lo más posible a su adversario para de inmediato comenzar a lanzar una feroz ráfaga de golpes llenos de gran poder, velocidad y revestidos con intensas llamas. Ante eso, el calmado hombre de cabellos solamente se limitó a crear en frente de él, un escudo de energía oscura que recibía cada uno de los impactos candentes lanzados por los pelirosa.

Aquel escudo de energía que el hombre de largos cabellos plateados había creado, era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cada uno de los golpes que lanzaba el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, pero aun así, el no desistió. Con gran furia y determinación poseyéndolo, el mago de fuego siguió lanzando feroces puñetazos de fuego hacia el escudo de energía oscura, lo cual provocaba algo de ira floreciente en el líder de Unique Oracion.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna con gran fervor.

-Ya deja de gruñir, perro- Dijo Calm con enorme seriedad.

Tras haber dicho esas palabras, un serio e imponente Calm hizo que el escudo de energía oscura que lo defendía se convirtiera en extensa y poderosa onda de energía oscura que golpeó fuertemente al mago de fuego de Fairy Tail y aparte de hacerlo dejar de atacar, provoco que fuera lanzado hacia atrás con gran poder. Pero el pelirosa rápidamente volvió a clavar sus manos en el suelo para detener su avanzar y luego apuntar una enfurecida mirada a su atacante.

-¡Hasta que me devuelvas a Serena y patee tu trasero, seguiré gruñendo cuantas veces sea necesario!- Exclamo Tsuna con determinación.

Un Tsuna lleno de valor ardiente rápidamente se apresuró a apretar cada musculo de su cuerpo y recubrir al mismo con unas colosales y potentes llamas carmesí al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr velozmente hacia adelante para tomar impulso.

 **-¡Karyu no Kenkaku!-**

Pisando con tal grado el suelo que causo algunas grietas, el joven de cabellos rosas se impulsó hacia delante de un gran y con ayuda de sus propias llamas para dirigiese volando hacia un tranquilo y serio Calm, el cual apunto su mano derecha hacia el mago de fuego que se acercaba hacia él y la revistió con una energía oscura en crecimiento.

 **-¡Dark Gravity!-**

En el momento en que el serio líder de Unique Oracion dijo esas dos palabras con gran firmeza, una clase de onda oscura rodeo sus alrededores y cuando Tsuna entre en ellos, el simplemente no pudo avanzar más. La potente gravedad que había alrededor de Calm provoco que el joven mago de fuego cayera al suelo en frente de su enemigo y quedaba aprisionado contra él. Con Tsuna en el suelo en frente de él, Calm hizo que la gravedad aumentada solamente se centrara en el mago de Fairy Tail dificultando más su levantamiento.

-¡M-Maldición…mi cuerpo…esta pesado…!- Comentaba Tsuna con frustración y tratando de levantarse.

-Deberías dejarte matar sin oponente, perro-Hablo Calm con seriedad- Ya no tendrás tanta suerte como la última vez. Mi poder mágico se ha regenerado por completo lo cual significa que no tienes oportunidad de ganarme-

-¡Yo no diría eso, imbécil! ¡No eres el único que recupero sus energías desde nuestro último combate!-Hablo Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa- ¡Gracias a las llamas que me dio el anciano en su pueblo…Yo estoy al máximo!-

Exclamando aquellas palabras con enorme ferocidad, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación apretó su puño derecho con una colosal fuerza, igual de colosal que las llamas carmesí que le revestían y como si la gravedad fuera igual de pesada que una pluma, él se puso de pie y arremetió un tremendo golpe en la barbilla del hombre de largos cabellos plateados que estaba en frente de él, provocando que este despegara un poco sus pies del suelo.

-¡Que molesto!- Dijo Calm con leve furia.

Para responder a esa acción por parte del mago de Fairy Tail, un molesto líder de Unique Oracion impacto una patada de brutal poder en el abdomen desprotegido de Tsuna provocando ahora que este saliera volando varios metros hacia atrás. A pesar de resistir el dolor, antes de que Tsuna pudiera clavar sus manos en el suelo para detener su avanzar, termino chocando bruscamente contra otro mago que se había alejado un poco de su respectiva batalla.

El joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados y afilados ojos marrones termino rodando violetamente por el suelo durante varios segundos junto con el joven de cabellos blancos y afilados ojos verdes con el que había chocado y cuando al fin se detuvieron, ambos pasaron a verse uno al otro de una enojada manera.

-¡Oye, cubo de hielo! ¡No te metas en las peleas de otro! ¡¿Eres un idiota?!- Le gritaba Tsuna al mago de Lamia Scale.

-¡Esa debería ser mi frase, cabeza de flama! ¡¿Qué clase de estúpido choca contra otra persona en medio de su propia pelea?!- Respondió Leo al mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ya te dije que fuiste tú quien me choco a mí! ¡Ahora cállate o te pateare el trasero a ti antes que a Calm!- Dijo un molesto pelirosa chocando su frente contra la del peliblanco.

-¡Ya te dije que esa debería ser mi frase, descerebrado!- Dijo Leo enfurecido respondiendo al choque de frentes.

-¡Oigan, Tsuna, Leo, no se pongan a pelear entre ustedes en este momento! ¡Estamos en medio de una batalla!- Decia Alicia a los dos jóvenes.

-¡Oh, Tsuna-sama, a Raine le alegra que usted este bien! ¡Debería agradecerle a Leo-kun por atraparlo en medio del aire para que no se lastimara!- Comento la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail con felicidad.

-¿Atrapar? Tu solo ves lo que quieres ver, ¿Verdad, Raine?- Le decía Ur con una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla.

-¡Tch! Por el momento estoy más concentrado en patearle el trasero a Calm que a ti, así que te dejare ir. Pero no te pongas más en mi camino, cubo de hie…-

Pero antes de que el mago de fuego pudiera terminar de hablar, el repentinamente casi cae al suelo cuando su equilibrio se vio desbalanceado por un repentino temblor que él pudo sentir al igual que todos los demás. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, del consejo mágico e incluso los de Unique Oracion dejaron sus respectivas luchas unos contra otros al poder ver y sentir de repente como toda la zona del primer piso del castillo empezó a temblar fuertemente.

Pero no era solo ese nivel del castillo, sino todo el castillo en si el que empezó a temblar de repente y a cada segundo más fuerte que antes. Cada joven mago y exceed que estaba en el primer piso sin duda estaban confundidos y sorprendidos por ese temblor tan de repente y lo mismo pasaba con los miembros de Unique Oracion, al menos con tres de ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntaba Calm observando el temblor del pasillo.

-¿¡Qué diablos pasa ahora?!- Preguntaba Marcus con impresión.

-¿El castillo está temblando?- Comento Happy con confusión.

-¡Oye, chica clorofila! ¡¿Qué están planeando ahora?!- Grito Lisa a una inexpresiva Hana.

-¿Qué que planeamos? No digas mentiras, humana. Esto es claramente obra suy…-

Pero un segundo antes de que la inexpresiva maga de plantas pudiera terminar aquella frase, ella y el resto de los magos presentes observaron algo aún más sorprendente y confuso que el temblor que invadía el castillo. Al bajar la mirada, Hana abrió sus ojos rojos con sorpresa al ver como la sección del suelo en la que ella estaba de pie se separó del resto y comenzó a moverse por sí sola y lo mismo pasaba con las secciones del suelo que pisaban los demás magos.

Como si fueran alguna clase de bloques, el suelo que pisaban los magos de distintas organizaciones o gremios se separaban y movían por si solos en distintas direcciones como arriba o abajo, derecha o izquierda.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?!- Decía Lucia con terror sujetando fuertemente de la porción moviente del suelo en donde ella estaba parada.

-¡¿El suelo se está moviendo?!- Comento Sorano con impresión y confusión.

-E-Esto me recuerda a un transporte…- Dijo Tsuna con fuertes nauseas.

-¡¿Qué rayos le está pasando al castillo?!-Hablaba Ikari- ¡Oye, Yok..!-

Justamente en el momento en que el joven de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas y ojos cafés le dirigía la palabra a su compañero de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos, el noto algo que lo sorprendió aún más que todo lo que pasaba en el castillo. Ikari noto que en vez de poseer alguna expresión de confusión o sorpresa, Yoku se encontraba sonriendo con un enorme placer que también se reflejaba en su afilada mirada.

-¡Yoku, mald…!-

Pero nuevamente Ikari no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que esta vez, una enorme pared surgió del espacio que había entre las porciones divididas del suelo y Yoku se encontraba del otro lado al igual que Calm. Una gran cantidad de paredes siguieron surgieron del techo y suelo de ese pasillo y comenzaron a separar tanto a los jóvenes magos como a los magos de Unique Oracion. Tsuna que estaba en una de las porciones del suelo dividido fue testigo de cómo varias paredes le negaron la vista de sus compañeros.

-¡Todos!- Exclamo el pelirosa al ver las múltiples paredes.

De un segundo a otro, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación noto como la porción del suelo que tocaban sus pies comenzó a moverse de derecha a izquierda y de arriba hacia abajo hasta que al final lo lleva a un nuevo destino. Tsuna repentinamente se encontraba en un pasillo de gran altura, largo y ancho con paredes, techos y suelos de concreto. Literalmente era igual a donde estaba antes, pero la diferencia era que no estaban sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Ahora dónde estoy?! ¡¿Dónde están todos?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran fuerza.

-¿Tsuna…?-

Al escuchar esa familiar voz, el joven de cabellos rosas rápidamente se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como a sus espaldas ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo un ser felino de pelajes azul y grandes ojos negros que cargaba en su espalda una mochila verde y estaba un poco herido.

-¡Happy!- Dijo Tsuna con alegría.

-¿Eh?... ¡Tsuna!- Reaccionó Happy igual de alegre al ver a su principal compañero.

-¡Me alegra de que estés aquí bien! ¡¿Y los otros?! ¡¿No están contigo?!- Preguntaba el pelirosa con interés.

-N-No. En un momento estaba sujetando a Lucia y de repente todo el lugar comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia. Trate de volar para ir con los demás, pero las paredes que aparecieron no me lo permitieron- Contesto el exceed azul con tristeza.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Significa que nos separamos?! ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con frustración.

-Seguramente fue alguna trampa del enemigo. Ellos debieron querer que nos separáramos para que fuera más fácil vencernos-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron los dos miembros de Fairy Tail ahí presentes.

Al escuchar esa voz masculina, Tsuna y Happy voltearon la mirada y pudieron ver como en esa zona también los acompañaba un joven poseía un cabello corto de color blanco tanto un poco puntiagudo como un poco bajo, unos ojos verdes que poseían un aspecto levemente afilado, que vestía con una camisa negra, unos jeans grises, unos zapatos deportivos negros, un collar de plata alrededor del cuello y tenía la marca de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo.

-¡Cubo de hielo!- Dijo Tsuna con leve sorpresa.

-¡Leo! ¡¿También fuiste traído aquí?!- Nombro Happy con la misma reacción.

-Si. Trate de ir a las porciones del suelo en donde estaban Ur y Raine-san pero termine cerca del suelo en donde estaba este tipo de aquí. Para mi desgracia- Contesto el peliblanco con un poco de decepción.

-Eso debería decir yo. Pero en cualquier caso, debemos seguir buscando a Serena. Seguramente los demás están bien…pero, Serena…- Hablo Tsuna apretando sus puños con frustración.

-Sí, lo sé. Iremos a buscarla. No podemos dejar que los planes del enemigo de separarnos nos distraigan- Comento Leo con seriedad.

-Déjenme informarles, que esto no lo planeamos nosotros-

Una vez, una repentina voz familiar provoco que los tres seres ahí presentes abrieran sus ojos con leve sorpresa. Al voltear la mirada rápidamente; Leo, Tsuna y Happy observaron que a unos metros en frente de ellos se encontraban de pie; un serio hombre de largos cabellos plateados, ojos negros y vistiendo una larga capa negra que le cubria el resto del cuerpo y a su lado un joven rubio de ojos rojos que vestía con una sudadera negra con capucha por encima de un suéter gris, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

-¡Calm!- Exclamo Tsuna con furia.

-¡Ese tipo de la sangre!- Dijo Leo con seriedad.

-¡¿Ellos dos también terminaron aquí?!- Se preguntó Happy con temor.

-¡Oye, ¿Acabar de decir que lo que acaba de ocurrir no lo planearon ustedes?! Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- Preguntaba Leo muy serio.

-Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber. ¿Podrías explicarme lo que le paso al castillo, Yoku?- Preguntaba Calm con seriedad a su subordinado que tenía al lado.

-Lo lamento mucho, Calm-sama, pero creo que no tengo las respuestas que busca. Lo mejor que puedo decir es que debe ser alguna clase de medida de seguridad que crearon los Nirvits para que no entraran intrusos…pero es solo teoría-Dijo Yoku sonriente mientras en realidad pensaba- ¡Claramente es mentira! ¡Este es el sistema de cambio del castillo que mi clon activo en el laboratorio! ¡Esta función hace que todo el castillo cambie su estructura por una completamente nueva! ¡Nuevos pisos, pasillos y salas! ¡Todo! ¡Con esta función activada, separe a Ikari y Hana de Calm para que así mi clon pudiera absorber sus fuerzas cuando estuvieran débiles! ¡Además, así podre usar ese otro secreto que tengo guardado para ti, Calm!-

-¡Bueno, parece que tendré que seguir con mi plan original! ¡Patearte primero el trasero, Calm!- Dijo un feroz Tsuna chocando sus puños.

-Ese sigue sí que está ansioso por seguir luchando. Pero antes de que empecemos a comunicarnos con la violencia, ¿Podría hacerles una pregunta, humanos magos?- Comento Yoku de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Pregunta?- Repitió Leo con confusión.

-¿Yoku?- Nombro Calm con confusión.

-Ustedes… ¿Por qué rayos siguen luchando? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Hablo Yoku sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué que queremos?!- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa y algo de ira.

-Si-Hablo Yoku- ¿Cuál es el punto de seguir luchando a estas alturas? Solo faltan menos de 15 minutos para que Hea se active y mate a toda la humanidad. ¿Creen que podrán derrotarnos y encontrar el núcleo de Hea en ese tiempo tan corto? Y aun si lograran hacer todo eso, ¿Qué rayos harán para detener Hea y con ese sucio libro que usamos para activarla? ¡La humanidad está muerta hagan lo que hagan! ¡Y ese libro, ya está más que muerto!-

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Muerto dices?!- Repetía Tsuna apretando sus puños con enorme furia.

-Ya deja de hablar, Yoku. Si ellos quieren seguir luchando, que luchen. De todas maneras, ellos y sus compañeros van a morir. Por nuestras manos o el poder de Hea…es lo mismo para ellos- Comento Calm seriamente.

-¿Nuestros compañeros van a morir?- Repitio Leo con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello blanco.

-Bueno, Calm-sama, si usted lo dice. Entonces, ¿Comenzamos con luch…?-

Pero antes de que Yoku pudiera terminar su hablar, algo sin precedentes le paso a él y a Calm de repente. De un segundo a otro, el mago controlador de sangre pudo sentir claramente como el centro de su cuerpo fue víctima del fuerte impacto provocado por un firme puño revestido con alguna clase de piel de un gélido hielo mientras que el mago de oscuridad pudo sentir exactamente lo mismo excepto que el impacto fue provocado por un puño rodeado de un abrasador calor.

-¡Aquellas que dicen que mis compañeros van a morir…NO LOS PERDONARE!- Gritaron al unísono unos furiosos y serios Tsuna y Leo luego de impactar feroces golpes en sus respectivos enemigos.

Luego de ser golpeado por Tsuna, Calm salió volando por los cielos de la zona siendo seguido por una ardiente estela de fuego al igual que Yoku salió volando por los cielos de la zona siendo seguido por un rastro de fríos fragmentos de hielo. Al final, los dos miembros de Unique Oracion cayeron al suelo bruscamente para luego ver a los responsables de sus daños con una molesta mirada.

-¡¿Q…Que?! ¡¿Nos golpearon!? ¡No pude verlos!- Pensaba Yoku con gran impresión.

-M-Malditos humanos…- Comento Calm con leve ira.

-¡Escuchen bien, imbéciles!- Hablo Tsuna firmemente- ¡A mí no me importa si faltan 15 minutos o segundos! ¡Yo sin duda rescatare a Serena, detendré Hea y cumpliré todos mis demás objetivos!-

-¡Y nuestros compañeros o la humanidad no morimos! ¡Eso es una certeza!- Apoyo Leo con gran firmeza.

-¡Por esa misma razón!- Hablaron Tsuna y Leo- ¡Les patearemos el trasero sin lugar a dudas!-

… _Magias diferentes, personalidades distintas, pero voluntades iguales…Tsuna y Leo se lanzan al ataque…_

 **Continuara…**


	64. Lo Admito

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 25/64: ¡Lo Admito!**

Faltando pocos minutos para que Hea se active y tras encarcelar a la mayoría de los jóvenes magos, todos los miembros del autonombrado grupo Unique Oracion se reunieron nuevamente en su base que era el gran castillo dorado que se encontraba en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits. En ese mismo castillo varios sucesos ocurrieron como la muerte de Mushi y una disputa violenta entre Yoku e Ikari que fue interrumpida por una invasión al castillo que había sido lanzada por los jóvenes magos habían escapado de su prisión.

En el primer piso de ese castillo; los jóvenes de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, que trabajaban para el consejo y la raza Nirvit comenzaron a reunirse hasta que estuvieron todos presentes para enfrentar a los cuatro miembros de Unique Oracion que quedaban y estaban en frente de ellos. Pero todos esos magos luchaban en el primer piso del castillo, nadie sabía que en el último piso de ese mismo castillo un clon de sangre con la apariencia de Yoku había hecho algo realmente inesperado.

El clon de sangre de Yoku había activado un dispositivo que provoco que toda la estructura del castillo fuera modificada en pocos segundos, provocando que todos los jóvenes magos y también los miembros restantes de Unique Oracion quedaran separados en nuevos niveles del castillo. Tsuna, Happy y Leo quedaron en el piso que en el que habían quedado Calm y Yoku y luego de unas cuantas palabras de este último, la lucha del mago de fuego y el mago de hielo contra los magos de sangre y oscuridad comenzó.

… **Continuación…**

-Ustedes… ¿Por qué rayos siguen luchando? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Hablo Yoku sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué que queremos?!- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa y algo de ira.

-Si-Hablo Yoku- ¿Cuál es el punto de seguir luchando a estas alturas? Solo faltan menos de 15 minutos para que Hea se active y mate a toda la humanidad. ¿Creen que podrán derrotarnos y encontrar el núcleo de Hea en ese tiempo tan corto? Y aun si lograran hacer todo eso, ¿Qué rayos harán para detener Hea y con ese sucio libro que usamos para activarla? ¡La humanidad está muerta hagan lo que hagan! ¡Y ese libro, ya está más que muerto!-

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Muerto dices?!- Repetía Tsuna apretando sus puños con enorme furia.

-Ya deja de hablar, Yoku. Si ellos quieren seguir luchando, que luchen. De todas maneras, ellos y sus compañeros van a morir. Por nuestras manos o el poder de Hea…es lo mismo para ellos- Comento Calm seriamente.

-¿Nuestros compañeros van a morir?- Repitio Leo con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello blanco.

-Bueno, Calm-sama, si usted lo dice. Entonces, ¿Comenzamos con luch…?-

Pero antes de que Yoku pudiera terminar su hablar, algo sin precedentes le paso a él y a Calm de repente. De un segundo a otro, el mago controlador de sangre pudo sentir claramente como el centro de su cuerpo fue víctima del fuerte impacto provocado por un firme puño revestido con alguna clase de piel de un gélido hielo mientras que el mago de oscuridad pudo sentir exactamente lo mismo excepto que el impacto fue provocado por un puño rodeado de un abrasador calor.

-¡Aquellas que dicen que mis compañeros van a morir…NO LOS PERDONARE!- Gritaron al unísono unos furiosos y serios Tsuna y Leo luego de impactar feroces golpes en sus respectivos enemigos.

Luego de ser golpeado por Tsuna, Calm salió volando por los cielos de la zona siendo seguido por una ardiente estela de fuego al igual que Yoku salió volando por los cielos de la zona siendo seguido por un rastro de fríos fragmentos de hielo. Al final, los dos miembros de Unique Oracion cayeron al suelo bruscamente para luego ver a los responsables de sus daños con una molesta mirada.

-¡¿Q…Que?! ¡¿Nos golpearon!? ¡No pude verlos!- Pensaba Yoku con gran impresión.

-M-Malditos humanos…- Comento Calm con leve ira.

-¡Escuchen bien, imbéciles!- Hablo Tsuna firmemente- ¡A mí no me importa si faltan 15 minutos o segundos! ¡Yo sin duda rescatare a Serena, detendré Hea y cumpliré todos mis demás objetivos!-

-¡Y nuestros compañeros o la humanidad no morirán! ¡Eso es una certeza!- Apoyo Leo con gran firmeza.

-¡Por esa misma razón!- Hablaron Tsuna y Leo- ¡Les patearemos el trasero sin lugar a dudas!-

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Vayan por ellos, Tsuna, Leo!- Apoyaba un serio Happy a unos metros detrás de los dos jóvenes mientras pensaba con felicidad- ¡Increíble ¡Estos dos que son magos de magias contrarias y que no se caen bien, ¿En serio van a luchar lado a lado?! ¡Esto es una vista tan familiar!-

-Solo para que sepas, esta será la única vez que luchare en equipo. No me caes para nada bien pero estoy preocupado por Raine-san, Ur y los demás, así que soportare estar a tu lado por unos momentos, ¿Entendiste, cabeza de flama?- Comento un serio Leo sin apartar la mirada del enemigo.

-¡Lo entiendo y también te lo repito! ¡Después de que esta misión, estoy bien si no te vuelvo a ver! ¡Pero por ahora…por el bien de Serena y nuestros amigos…Acabemos juntos con estos tipos, cubo de hielo!- Exclamo Tsuna chocando sus puños.

-¿Are? ¿Acaso no es esa una bella amistad? Pero, no crean que solo porque nos tomaron con la guardia baja una vez, les será tan fácil acabar con noso…-

Pero una vez más, el miembro de cabello rubio y ojos rojos de Unique Oracion que controlaba la sangre a través de su magia no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que un tremendo golpe se clavó en medio de su rostro y lo lanzo violentamente por los aires. Pero ese fuerte golpe no había venido esta vez de un serio joven de cabellos blancos un con firme puño cubierto con un duro hielo, sino que vino de un enfurecido joven de cabellos rosados con un firme puño revestido en ardiente llamas.

-¡¿Are?! ¡¿Me volvió a golpear sin que yo pudiera verlo?! ¡Estos tipos tienen una velocidad bestial!- Pensó un herido Yoku suspendido en el aire.

-¡No soporto el maldito sonido de tu voz, desgraciado con cara de zorro!- Grito Tsuna con gran enojo.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Calm con leve sorpresa.

Al percatarse como a su lado se encontraba ahora el feroz mago de Fairy Tail y no su subordinado, el serio líder de Unique Oracion extendió su mano hacia el mago de fuego con la intención de liberar un poderoso ataque de magia oscura, pero antes de poder hacerlo, él se percató de otra cosa también. Levantando la mirada con rapidez, Calm pudo ver como en los aires por encima de su cabeza, se encontraba suspendido un joven de cabellos blancos que juntaba sus manos y las rodeaba con una gélida aura.

 **-¡Ice Make: Snow Tiger!-**

Extendiendo sus manos hacia su objetivo, Leo creo y lanzo de ellas un colosal y amenazante tigre hecho únicamente con un sólido y poderoso hielo. Y aquella bestia de hielo rugía con gran fuerza mientras preparaba sus colmillos y garras mientras caía con gran velocidad hacia Calm, el cual en vez de estar nervioso o tratando de moverse, dirigió su mano izquierda hacia el tigre de hielo y su mano derecha hacia el joven de cabellos rosas que estaba a su lado.

 **-¡Dark Repulse!-**

Esas palabras que el hombre de largos cabellos plateados dijo con gran seriedad y firmeza provocaron que de sus dos manos y el resto de su cuerpo surgiera una colosal onda de energía oscura que se expandió hasta destruir hasta el último pedazo del tigre de hielo y hasta golpear violentamente a los dos jóvenes magos que salieron volando en direcciones contrarios. Pero ignorando el leve daño que les causo ese ataque, tanto el mago de Fairy Tail como el mago de Lamia Scale detuvieron su avanzar al clavar sus manos en el suelo debajo de ellos y de inmediato comenzaron a preparar sus siguientes ataques.

Por su parte, Tsuna reunió una gran cantidad de aire y llamas en su boca hasta llenar sus mejillas mientras que Leo como siempre juntaba sus manos en esa clásica posición, las rodeo de una fría aura mágica y después las extendió hacia su objetivo.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

 **-¡Ice Make: Serpent!-**

Exhalando con gran fuerza, Tsuna disparo de su boca una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego mientras que Leo al mismo tiempo disparo de sus manos una alargada y ancha serpiente de hielo y ambos ataques de elementos diferentes iban hacia el mismo objetivo. Al observar como un enorme y candente fuego se acercaba por su lado derecho y una gélida bestia de hielo se aproximaba por su lado izquierdo, Calm levanto sus dos brazos y los apunto hacia la respectiva dirección en que venían esos ataques.

 **-¡Double Dead Wave!-**

En tan solo unos segundos, en ambas palmas de las manos de Calm fueron creadas un par de grandes esferas de energía mágica oscura que no tardaron en convertirse en unas destructivas ráfagas de esa misma energía que fácilmente destruyeron tanto el rugido de fuego de Tsuna como la serpiente de hielo de Leo y luego siguieron hasta impactar en forma de una fuerte explosión en los dos jóvenes magos, los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar.

Tras las fuertes explosiones que habían causados sus ataques hacia los dos jóvenes magos, el serio líder de Unique Oracion se encontraba ahora en el centro de una amplia habitación que estaba completamente lleno de un denso humo creado por las anteriores explosiones, mientras al mismo tiempo estaba observando a sus alrededores para localizar a sus respectivos oponentes de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale.

-¿Ese ataque los habrá eliminado?- Pensaba Calm con seriedad.

Pero la respuesta de ese peliplateado con ojos negros fue respondida cuando del denso humo que estaba a unos metros en frente de él, repentinamente salió de un gran salto un joven de puntiagudos cabellos plateados y serios ojos verdes de aspecto afilado que se encontraba apuntando sus dos manos hacia Calm.

-¡Ve, mi Dragón de Nieve!- Exclamo un serio Leo.

Cuando el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale grito esas palabras, del denso humo que se encontraba a sus espaldas; un largo, grande y duro dragón construido completamente de hielo se dejó ver y de inmediato comenzó a dirigirse con demoniaca velocidad hacia un tranquilo Calm mientras desataba un fuerte rugido. Pero antes de que ese dragón de hielo llegara hacia su objetivo, un joven rubio y de ojos rojos que no poseía ni una sola herida en su cuerpo se colocó en medio de ambos.

-¡No quiero que se olviden que yo también estoy aquí!- Dijo Yoku mostrando una sonrisa de confianza.

En el momento en que un pequeño agujero apareció de repente en la piel de su mano derecha, el joven rubio de Unique Oracion extendió esa mismísima mano hacia adelante y de ese pequeño agujero en la palma de su mano, grandes cantidades de sangre comenzaron a salir para luego comenzar a tomar una forma física y sólida.

 **-¡Blood Lance!-**

En cuestión de segundos, toda la sangre de Yoku se convirtió en unas afiladas lanzas solidas que de inmediatos fueron lanzadas hacia el dragón de hielo lanzado y controlador por Leo y con facilidad comenzó a destruirlo atravesando distintas zonas de su gélido cuerpo. Pero mientras menos pedazos del dragón de hielo quedaban, Yoku abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como en el interior de esa criatura de hielo estaba un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas y afilados ojos marrones que expulsaban una gran ferocidad.

-¡Que Frio!- Dijo Tsuna tras salir del interior del dragón de hielo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estaba dentro del dragón?!- Reacciono Yoku con sorpresa.

Aprovechando la reacción de sorpresa de su enemigo, el mago de Fairy Tail velozmente empezó a apretar con brutal fuerza su puño derecho sin mencionar que también lo revistió con unas grandes y colosales llamas color carmesí intenso.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Gritando con gran fuerza, el enfurecido pelirosa dirigió su poderoso golpe revestido con llamas hacia Yoku, pero este término recibiendo y resistiendo el brutal impacto con sus brazos, los cuales él se había apresurado en cruzar sobre su cabeza. Pero cuando su ataque impacto, Tsuna abrió levemente sus ojos al notar algo realmente raro. El mago de fuego pudo notar con sorpresa y confusión como los brazos de Yoku aparte de parecer un poco más grande que antes, estaban recubiertos completamente por alguna clase de armadura de cristal color rojo sangriento.

-¡¿Qué es eso que cubre sus brazos?! ¡¿Cristal…rojo?!- Reacciono Tsuna con leve sorpresa y confusión.

-¡Ja! ¡Necesitas más que eso si quieres lastimarme de grave…!-

Pero por tercera vez durante la batalla, el mago de sangre no pudo terminar de hablar, pero esta vez no por un repentino golpe en su rostro sino porque el observo algo con sus rojos ojos que lo sorprendió. Mientras el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación estaba suspendido en el aire por encima de él, Yoku pudo ver que en frente de su cuerpo ahora estaba posicionado un serio mago de Lamia Scale que cruzaba sus manos tras rodearlas de una fría aura mágica.

 **-¡Ice Make: Wing of Swan!-**

Debido a que sus brazos estaban siendo usados para bloquear el candente y fuerte puño del joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail y también a que no tuvo tiempo para moverse, Yoku no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su cuerpo recibiera un colosal corte en la zona de la cintura que fue encestado por un par de grandes y afiladas alas de hielo que eran controladas por las firmes manos de un serio Leo.

Con ese extenso corte en medio de su cuerpo, el joven de cabellos rubios no pudo hacer nada para que una gran cantidad de sangre se desbordaba por ese corte y también por su boca en forma de pequeños hilos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a caer al suelo.

-¡E-Estos tipos… ¿Usaron el ataque del dragón de hielo y el tipo de cabellos rosados solo como distracción para que el tipo de cabellos blancos pudiera hacer esto?! ¡Bastardos! ¡¿Cómo pueden trabajar también en equipo siendo de gremios diferentes?!- Pensó un herido Yoku mientras caía hacia el suelo.

-¡Para encontrar a Serena…!- Pensaba un fiero Tsuna.

-¡Para encontrar a Raine-san…!- Pensaba un serio Leo.

-¡…Terminare esto rápido!- Pensaron con decisión unos determinados magos de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale.

Pero después de que ambos pensaran aquellas determinadas palabras, tanto Tsuna como Leo pasaron a sorprenderse levemente al ver como detrás de un herido y ensangrentado Yoku que estaba en proceso de caer al suelo se encontraba un serio y sereno Calm, el cual estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía oscura y mágica en forma de pequeños orbes negros en las puntas de los dedos de su mano derecha que estaba extendida hacia delante.

 **-¡Dark Ray!-**

Con esas dos simples palabras que salieron de su boca, Calm disparo de los dedos de su mano derecha un par de delgados pero veloces y poderosos rayos de energía oscura que terminaron entrando por la espalda de un herido Yoku para luego salir por su pecho y seguir rectamente hacia los dos jóvenes magos que estaban ahí presentes y que rápidamente trataron de moverse mientras ignoraban lo que le había pasado al joven rubio que ellos habían herido al principio.

Tsuna esquivo el par de veloces rayos de energía oscura dando un rápido salto, pero aun así uno de los dos rayos término rozando su pierna izquierda causando así un leve corte que liberaba algunos hilos de sangre. Mientras que Leo en cambio se apresuró a agacharse para esquivar el segundo rayo de energía oscura que lo toco por muy poco en su frente, causándole así un pequeño corte ensangrentado.

Tras esquivar los dos rayos de energía oscura lanzando por un tranquilo líder de Unique Oracion, el mago de Fairy Tail y el mago de Lamia Scale se apresuraron a dar varios saltos hacia atrás para retroceder lo más posible de su enemigo mientras no apartaban la mirada de él y el herido y ensangrentado cuerpo de Yoku cai por fin al suelo.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien, Leo?- Preguntaba Tsuna sin apartar la vista de Calm.

-Si…ese ataque solamente me rozo- Contesto Leo limpiando la sangre que descendía por su rostro y surgía de un pequeño corte en su frente.

-Tch. Con que ese ataque no fue lo suficientemente veloz, ¿Eh?- Comento Calm con desagrado tras su ataque fallido.

-¡Que cruel es ese tipo! ¡Atravesó a su propio compañero!- Grito Happy estando detrás de Tsuna y Leo.

-¡Tienes toda la razón, Gato-kun! ¡Él es muy cruel!-

-¡¿Huh?!- Reaccionaron con sorpresa Leo, Tsuna y Happy.

Al escuchar esa voz masculina que ellos ya conocían; los dos miembros de Fairy Tail y el miembro de Lamia Scale ahí presentes abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y luego poco a poco comenzaran a bajar la mirada para ver algo realmente sorprendente. Los tres terminaron viendo como en el suelo en frente de Calm se encontraba no tirado, sino acostado cómodamente un joven de cabellos rubios, afilados ojos rojos, con una placentera sonrisa en su rostro y sin un solo rasguño en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese bastardo no está herido?!- Reacciono Tsuna con enorme sorpresa.

-¡Maldición! ¡Pensar que también logro recuperarse de un corte de esa magnitud!- Comento Leo con gran frustración.

-¿"De esa magnitud"? No deberías exagerar tanto. Aunque el corte haya sido grande, sino tratas de dañar algún órgano interno importante jamás me harás un daño importante, Mago de Hielo-kun- Contesto Yoku relajadamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡¿Qué rayos es ese tipo?! ¡Oye, Leo, ¿Tú sabes lo que acaba de pasar?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran interés.

-Si-Hablo Leo- Ese tipo posee alguna clase de magia de confusión que le permite curar sus heridas. Esas es la razón por la cual no interesa cuanto lo ataques, no tiene ni un rasguño. Sinceramente, yo también estoy bastante sorprendido. Apartando a Cheria-san y a la Sacerdotisa del Cielo de Fairy Tail, esta es la primera vez que conozco alguien con magia para curarse a sí mismo-

-¿Cheria? ¿Sacerdotisa del Cielo? No se quienes sean esas personas, pero si también pueden curar sus heridas como yo, seguramente serán unas personas interesantes. Pero dejando eso de lado por el momento, usted fue muy cruel, Calm-sama. Usted lanzo su ataque a través de mí sin un poco de duda. Eso dolió mucho y mire como quedo mi ropa ahora. ¿Qué es lo que usted hubiera hecho si ese ataque hubiera atravesado uno de mis órganos?- Hablaba Yoku con un poco de sarcasmo y tono burlón.

-¿De verdad crees que te atacaría sin tener confianza en mí puntería, Yoku? Además ya estas curado, ¿Verdad? Deja tus quejas estúpidas y concéntrate en el enemigo- Contesto Calm con gran seriedad.

-Usted como siempre es tan frio cuando se trata de mí, Calm-sama. Apuesto que si hubiera sido Hana-chan, usted jamás hubiera hecho tal co…-

-Te dije que te callaras y concentraras en el enemigo, Yoku- Dijo Calm con un severo tono.

-Sí, sí. Como usted ordene. Bueno, ¿Continuamos con la contienda, Mago de fuego-kun, Mago de hielo-kun?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente un sonriente Yoku.

-¡Ya dejen de jugar, malditos!- Exclamo un enojado Tsuna a punto de correr hacia sus enemigos de no ser porque…

-¡Espera, Tsuna!- Grito Leo de repente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!- Preguntaba el pelirosa ante el grito de su compañero.

-Escucha bien, idiota. Ahora mismo…quiero que te vayas de este lugar- Susurro Leo con una gran seriedad.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Quieres que escape con el rabo entre las patas?! ¡No bromees! ¡Yo me quedare aquí a patearle el trasero a estos dos, si quieres tu puedes escapar, maldito cubo de hielo!- Contesto el mago de fuego con enojo.

-No alces la voz, estúpido y escucha hasta que termine de hablar. No te estoy pidiendo que escapes de la batalla. Te digo que salgas de aquí y vayas a buscar a Serena junto con Happy- Susurro el mago de hielo calmadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿A Serena?- Repitió Tsuna ya tranquilo.

-Si. Aunque a mí me gustaría primero derrotar estos tipos y luego ir a buscar a Raine-san, Serena y los demás, hay que admitir que estos tipos son realmente fuertes. Puede que nos lleve algo de tiempo derrotarlos. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo aquel tipo que controla la sangre hace unos momentos? ¿Qué faltaban solo quince minutos para que Hea se active?- Preguntaba el peliblanco.

-Si. Lo recuerdo- Contesto el pelirosa.

-Pues entonces recordaras también que tú nos dijiste a Macbeth-san y a mí que la primera vez que te encontraste con Calm, él te dijo que cuando la última gota de poder del libro de Serena fuera absorbida por Hea, Serena desaparecerá, ¿Verdad? Es por eso que no podemos perder mucho tiempo. Mientras luchamos contra esos tipos yo creare algo que los detenga al menos por unos segundos, y tras hacer eso, quiero que tú y Happy salgan lo más rápido de aquí, ¿Entendiste?- Explico Leo a susurros.

-Si. Entendido…pero… ¿Estás diciendo que tú te quedaras a enfrentar a esos dos? ¿Estas demente? Incluso a mí me costaría un poco enfrentar a los dos al mismo tiempo. Tú puedes morir, cubo de hielo- Decía Tsuna con algo de preocupación.

-No me subestimes, cabeza de flama. Si a ti te costaría solo un "poco" enfrentar estos dos, a mí no me costara nada. Después de todo, si quiero que Raine-san se fije más en mi primero tengo que superar al "Tsuna-sama" del que siempre habla- Comento Leo con seriedad mientras sonaba sus nodillos.

-Leo…tú…Ahora que lo pienso, tú hablas mucho sobre Raine. ¿Acaso algo pasa con ella?- Pregunto Tsuna con algo de confusión.

En el mismísimo momento en que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación hizo esa pregunta, el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa para luego afilarlos con gran enojo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente y venas de ira surgían en su frente, todo mientras que Happy se encontraba detrás de ambos usando sus patas para cubrir su boca llena de risas.

-¡T-Tu…maldita cabeza de flama… ¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo y no te has dado cuenta?! ¡Incluso tu hermana menor se dio cuenta, ¿Pero tú no?!- Hablaba Leo con gran enojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿Qué rayos tienes con Raine?- Preguntaba Tsuna con más confusión.

-B-Bueno…es que…a mi…Raine-san…e…e…yo…- Tartamudeaba Leo con ahora timidez y vergüenza.

-¡Le Gussssstttaaa!- Ronroneo Happy burlonamente.

-¡No lo digas mientras ronroneas, maldito gato!- Grito Leo con furia y vergüenza.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿A ti te gusta Raine?- Preguntaba el pelirosa ya no tan confundido.

-Eh…S-Si-Hablo Leo un poco avergonzado- Me ha gustado desde que somos niños y entrenábamos juntos con nuestros padres. Pero desde que tengo memoria, ella solo ha hablado con amor y cariño de su querido "Tsuna-sama" o sea, tu. ¿Por qué rayos pensantes que me caíste tan mal en el momento en que te vi, imbécil?-

-Porque eres un estúpido cubo de hielo odioso con cabello color a excremento de ave- Contesto Tsuna con tranquilidad y haciendo que las venas de ira surgieran nuevamente en la frente de Leo.

-¡Maldito, en serio quisiera golpearte en la cara en este momento!…pero dejando esta charla para después, ¿Entendiste el plan sí o no?- Preguntaba en susurro un serio Leo.

-¡Si, si, lo entendí! ¡Aunque no me guste, yo y Happy nos iremos de este lugar para buscar a Serena mientras tú te quedas con esos dos! ¡Pero, cuando rescate a Serena, volveré para terminar lo que tú posiblemente no pudiste! ¡Ese era el plan, ¿Verdad, cubo de hielo?!- Contesto Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Ya lo veremos, cabeza de flama!- Respondió Leo también sonriendo.

-¡Oigan, ustedes, ¿Qué es lo susurran tanto?! ¡Susurrar en frente de sus enemigos es un poco grosero, ¿No creen?! ¡Sinceramente, me siento ofendido!- Gritaba Yoku con un tono un poco burlón.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, imbécil sonriente! ¡Muy pronto estarás tan golpeado que no sentirás nada!- Dio como respuesta el temerario mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡Vamos!- Apoyo un serio mago de Lamia Scale.

Después de haber trazado ese plan y con una gran determinación en ellos, los dos jóvenes magos de respectivas magias de fuego y hielo comenzaron a avanzar hacia adelante para seguir luchando ferozmente contra los dos miembros de Unique Oracion que estaban con ellos en ese piso desconocido del castillo. Pero mientras esos cuatros magos continuaban su batalla, varios otros magos de distintos grupos se encontraban dispersados en los nuevos pisos, habitaciones y pasillos que el castillo poseía ahora.

Una de esos magos que se encontraba sola en un nuevo, largo y ancho pasillo del gran castillo era una hermosa joven de largos cabellos ondulados en las puntas y de color azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y que se encontraba vistiendo con un largo vestido azul con un chal del mismo color con un poco de suciedad y raspones además de unas botas y medias largas, ambas de color marrón y por supuesto, la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha en color azul oscuro.

Esa joven maga de hielo se encontró durante por algunos segundos tirada en el suelo de concreto de ese largo y solitario pasillo pero cuando recupero la conciencia, rápidamente paso de estar tirada a estar sentada en el suelo y después de agitar su cabeza un poco para alejar la confusión, ella se puso de pie para observar a sus alrededores.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde se encuentra Raine? ¿Y Tsuna-sama y los demás?- Se preguntaba una confundida peliazul oscuro para luego gritar- ¡Tsuna-sama! ¡Leo-kun! ¡Ur-san! ¡Alicia-san! ¡Marcus-san!-

Aquella joven maga de Fairy Tail siguió gritando fuertemente los nombres de sus compañeros uno tras otro, pero lo único que obtenía como respuesta era el eco de su propia voz producida por ese mismo pasillo en donde estaba posicionada. Después de ese fallo, Raine se concentró y pudo recordar lo que había pasado en el primer piso en donde ella, sus compañeros y enemigos antes estaban.

-¿Qué fue lo que habrá pasado en aquel piso?...Bueno, eso ya no importa. Raine tiene que encontrar a sus amigos lo antes posible. Espero que estén bien- Decía la maga de hielo con seriedad.

Y dejando sus preguntas de confusión para después, Raine comenzó a correr rectamente por aquel pasillo en donde se encontraba sin ningún destino claro y con el único objetivo de encontrar a sus compañeros. Pero la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail no era la única que se encontraba en esa clase de situación. En otro de los nuevos pasillos que poseía la nueva estructura de ese castillo, se encontraba levantándose y limpiándose el polvo de su cuerpo, una joven de largos cabellos rosados con un mechón en su frente de color blanco.

Esa atractiva y desarrollada joven de cabellos rosados y blancos estaba vistiendo con una chaqueta de cuero roja de mangas largas y bordes amarillos sobre una blusa de color verde, una falda corta de color roja y unas botas de color naranja y medias largas de color marrón, mientras que en el lado izquierdo de su pecho se encontraba tatuada la marca de Lamia Scale. Esa joven que usaba magia perdida; al igual que hacia Raine, miraba a sus alrededores con confusión.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? O una mejor pregunta, ¿Por qué demonios todo comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida? Debido a eso me separe de todos. ¿Habrán sido nuestros enemigos los que planearon esto? Solamente espero que Leo y los demás estén bien- Se hablaba Ur a ella misma para luego comenzar a avanzar por ese pasillo.

Y al igual que hacían esa maga de Lamia Scale y la maga de Fairy Tail, en otro pasillo de nivel desconocido en el castillo, avanzaba veloz y rectamente una persona que se encontraba sola. Esa persona era un hombre mayor pero aspecto joven que poseía unos serios ojos negros y una larga cabellera de colores blancos y negros y con una vestimenta basada en unas ropas verdes, un abrigo amarillo y zapatos marrones.

-¡Maldición!-Hablaba Macbeth molesto- ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?! ¡De repente todo comenzó a moverse y cuando todo se detuvo, el camino hacia el laboratorio donde estuve antes cambio por completo! ¡Si sigo avanzando sin ninguna dirección, puede que no logre encontrar el libro de Serena y el núcleo de Hea a tiempo! ¡Espero que alguno de los jóvenes logre encontrar ese lugar también!-

Macbeth, Raine y Ur siguieron avanzando en solitario por los respectivos pasillos en donde se encontraban, pero posiblemente ellos eran los únicos que estaban en esas situaciones. Ahora en una de las nuevas habitaciones que poseía ese castillo y tenía una gran altura, ancho y largo se encontraban un grupo de magos que entablaban una difícil batalla entre ellos.

Durante esa batalla que había en esa zona; una bella pero herida joven de largos cabellos escarlatas, determinados ojos marrones, con la marca rojo azulado de Fairy Tail en su pierna izquierda, vistiendo vendas desgastadas para cubrir su pecho y un pantalón rojo, y que poseía unas alargadas y afiladas espadas tipo samurái en sus firmes manos avanzaba velozmente hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que usaba esas afiladas espadas en sus manos para cortar a una gran cantidad de enormes raíces que surgían de los suelos, paredes y techos, y como si tuvieran vida propia, la atacaban.

Y era la misma situación para un grande, alto y musculoso humanoide felino de pelaje negro, ojos negros, vestido con pantalones marrones, con la marca de Fairy Tail en el centro de su espalda y que portaba entre sus fuertes manos-patas una colosal y cortante espada de color rojo. Pero esos espadachines no eran los únicos que enfrentaban aquellas movibles y enormes raíces, ya que a su lado también se encontraban tres jóvenes tanto bellas como un poco heridas y que eran usuarias de magia asesina de dragones.

Una de esas jóvenes era una de cabellos color morado rojizo que usaba sus puños y piernas envueltas en un humo venenoso y rojizo para golpear, patear e intoxicar con el contacto a esas grandes raíces que trataban de atacarla. Otra era una joven de largo cabello de color rubio que usaba la luz blanca lanzada de sus manos para rechazar y calcinar esas mismas raíces. Y la última joven era una de cortos cabellos de color negro que golpeaba y cortaba aquellas raíces con las flexibles, duras y cortantes sombras que ella controlaba.

Y la controladora de esas enormes, largas, flexibles, duras, puntiagudas y movibles raíces que surgían de los suelos, paredes y techos de concreto que formaban a aquella amplia habitación era hermosa y seria joven de largos cabellos purpura, ojos rojos que repartían un poco de inexpresiva y que basaba su vestimenta en un vestido de color morado con una chaqueta de color negro de mangas largas y unas botas de color marrón.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esto no tiene fin! ¡No importa cuántas de estas cosas cortemos, solamente siguen creciendo al instante!- Comento Lisa con frustración mientras seguía atacando a las raíces con su luz blanca.

-¡Esto comienza a complicarse mucho!- Dijo Sorano en la misma situación usando sus sombras.

-¡Es molesto!- Comento Sophia golpeando y pateando a las raíces con sus extremidades bañadas e veneno.

-¡Opino lo mismo!- Apoyo Pantherlily mientras cortaba las raíces con su Music Sword.

-¡Antes ella solo invocaba estas raíces del suelo, pero ahora las invoca desde cualquier dirección de este cuarto! ¡¿Acaso lo que nos separó de los demás le dio alguna clase de ventaja de terreno?!- Pensaba Alicia mientras cortaba las raíces que le atacaban con las dos espadas portadas en sus manos.

-Qué extraño-Pensaba Hana mientras controlaba sus raíces- Antes no podía invocar muchas raíces debido a que estábamos en el primer piso del castillo y las raíces tendrían que atravesar muchos pisos para llegar hasta ahí y me daba miedo dañar mucho la estructura del castillo. Pero ahora siento que estoy mucho más cerca del suelo debajo del castillo y puedo invocar más raíces. ¿Acaso descendí? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso al castillo? ...Pero una más importante, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Calm-sama? Si yo acabe en un piso que no conozco del castillo con estas humanas, ¿Qué será lo que le habrá pasado a el? Estoy muy preocupada. Tengo que apurarme en acabar este asunto e ir en su búsqueda-

Con ese claro pensamiento en su cabeza, Hana extendió su mano hacia adelante y eso al parecer provoco que las raíces que surgían de los suelos, paredes y techos de ese ancho y largo cuarto, aumentaran su tamaño y velocidad con la que surgían y eso provocaba grandes dificultades para las jóvenes magas ahí presentes. La joven maga de Fairy Tail, el exceed de Fairy Tail, las jovenes magas de Sabertooth y la joven maga que trabajaba para el consejo hicieron todo lo que podían para resistir y contratacar, pero comenzaron a sufrir varios golpes y cortes de aquellas raíces que habían aumentado su número, tamaño y velocidad.

-¡Retrocedan!- Grito la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas ras recibir unos cortes en su pierna izquierda y costado derecho.

Con la orden que había dado la herida pero sería hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, las tres Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación ahí presentes hicieron todo lo posible para obedecer. Lanzando distintos y fieros ataques de luz blanca y dorada, sombras y veneno; Las jóvenes magos alejaron lo suficiente a esas grandes raíces que venían en distintas direcciones para comenzar a dar algunos saltos hacia atrás, colocarse lado a lado y luego mirar hacia el frente para ver como esas mismas raíces ya habían empezado a acortar la distancia entre ambos lados.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?!- Preguntaba Lily con enorme impresión.

-¡Ella aumento el poder de esas raíces!- Comento Sophia ignorando el dolor de sus nuevas heridas.

-¡Esto va de mal a peor!- Apoyo Lisa en la situación.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntaba Sorano con algo de temor.

-Aunque ella haya aumentado el poder de esas raíces, nuestro objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, derrotarla. Si la herimos al menos un poco, el ritmo de esas raíces tal vez disminuya. Debemos descubrir la forma de hacernos paso entre aquellas raíces- Explico la seria usuaria de magia de cuerpo celestial y re-equipar.

-¿Con que crear un camino? ¡Déjenle eso a las Hermanas Dragones! ¡Vamos, Sorano-chan!- Exclamo una sonriente hija del maestro de Sabertooth.

-¡S-Si!- Respondió la pelinegra con algo de timidez pero con gran determinación.

Dada la orden de la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación, la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a correr velozmente detrás de ella mientras la maga de Fairy Tail y la maga del consejo mágico se quedaban a sus espaldas observando lo que hacían. Mientras más se acercaban a aquellas raíces que también avanzaban hacia ellas, las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth comenzaron a cubrir sus cuerpos con unas respectivas auras de color blanco y negro.

 **-¡White Drive!-**

 **-¡Shadow Drive!-**

Tras decir el nombre de sus hechizos, las auras de luz blanca y sombras que cubrían respectivamente los cuerpos de Lisa y Sorano aumentaron su tamaño al mismo tiempo que las habilidades físicas de las dos Dragon Slayer aumentaban también. Y después de usar esos hechizos de refuerzo, Lisa comenzó a reunir pequeñas cantidades de luz blanca en las puntas de cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecho y Sorano hizo lo mismo con sus sombras mientras avanzaban hacia las colosales raíces.

 **-¡Hakueiryu no Ashiginu!-**

Gritando esas palabras y realizando un movimiento unísono con sus respectivas manos derechas, las dos serias magas de Sabertooth lanzaron hacia aquellas colosales raíces unos grupos de cortantes rayos de luz y sombra que eran tan delgados como unos hilos de seda y que con gran velocidad y poder convirtieron a una gran cantidad de esas raíces en simples pedazos de madera cortada en pedacitos. Pero incluso después de ese ataque en unísono de las magas de Sabertooth, todavía quedaban una gran cantidad de raíces que se acercaban a ella, pero ante eso, la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a avanzar por delante de ellas al mismo momento que cubría sus manos con un toxico veneno.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Yokugeki!-**

Agitando sus brazos hacia adelante y gritando con gran fuerza, Sophia lanzo de sus manos una extensa onda de veneno en forma de humo rojizo que al momento de hacer contacto con una gran cantidad de esas grandes raíces, lo hizo que comenzaran a pudrirse a una gran velocidad hasta que simplemente se convirtieron en madera corroída que se calló en pedazos, pero todavía algunas pocas.

-¡Dejenmelo a mi!- Exclamo Lily de repente.

Tras decir esas palabras, el humanoide felino de pelaje negro y grandes músculos se colocó delante de la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación y de inmediato agito su gran espada para cortar por la mitad a aquellas raíces que eran las últimos, y con el camino libre hacia la miembro de Unique Oracion ahí presente, la maga de Fairy Tail fue la que comenzó a correr hacia adelante ahora.

Luego de acercarse lo suficiente hacia su objetivo, Alicia dio un gran brinco hacia su enemiga y cambio el par de espadas que sostenía en sus manos por una sola espada de tipo samurái con un afilado corte y rodeada por una poderosa aura mágica de color cerezo rojizo que iba en aumento y Hana por su parte, al ver a la maga de Fairy Tail descender en su dirección, extendió su mano izquierda hacia ella e hizo que algunos destellos aparecieran en el aire.

 **-¡Yoto: Benizakura!-**

 **-¡Bravi!-**

Cubriendo su afilada espada con un colosal poder mágico de color carmesí intenso, Alicia la agito hacia adelante mientras descendía con el único objetivo que insertar un grave corte en el cuerpo de Hana, pero esta respondió transformando todos esos pequeños destellos que habían en el aire a su alrededor en grandes explosiones. La poderoso energía mágica que cubría la espada de Alicia y las potentes explosiones de energía de Hana chocaron entre si y causaron una explosión de mayor tamaño que atrapo a las dos magas.

Pero mientras esa batalla era pausada momentáneamente por esa gigantesca explosión de diferentes poderes mágicos, había otra batalla que estaba a punto de producirse en otras de las nuevas habitaciones de alguno de los pisos desconocidos que había ganado ese castillo con su restructuración. En esa zona de concreto que poseía gran altura, ancho y largo se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes y exceeds que se encontraban lado a lado mientras miraban a un solo joven que estaba a algunos metros de distancia de ellos.

Ese grupo de jóvenes estaba conformado por una herida joven de 13 años que largos cabellos rubios y ojos marrones y un joven masculino de la misma con afilados ojos cafés y un cabello de color verde con forma de cola de lobo, pero a su lado también se encontraban un joven de 18 años con un corto y desordenado cabello de color blanco con afilados ojos azules, un joven de la misma edad con larga cabellera negra, afilados ojos marrones y tenía algunos piercings en sus rostro, y la última era una joven de largos cabellos cafés y ojos de color negro. Y detrás de esos jóvenes, se encontraban un par de exceeds; uno de pelaje rojo y otro de pelaje verde que vestía con un traje de rana rosada.

Y todos esos jóvenes magos y exceeds pertenecientes a Fairy Tail, los Nirvits y Sabertooth respectivamente; se quedaban viendo con gran seriedad a un ser que como ya se había dicho anteriormente, estaba a algunos metros de distancia en frente de ellos en esa misma habitación de amplio tamaño y también se les quedaba viendo con gran seriedad. Ese ser era un delgado joven de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas y serios ojos de color naranja que estaba vestido con una chaqueta marrón cerrada, sin mangas y con capucha junto con unos pantalones negros largos un poco abultados y unas botas marrones.

-Oigan, ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con los demás?- Preguntaba Ryos seriamente sin apartar la mirada de su enemigo.

-No sé. Puede que hayan acabado en otro lugar al igual que nosotros. Solamente espero que estén bien- Respondió Marcus muy serio.

-Lisa, Sorano y los demás seguramente están bien. Deberíamos preocuparnos por el momento por nosotros. Nos hemos quedados aquí con el peor de nuestros enemigos- Comento Lector asustado observando al pelinaranja.

-Lector, tengo miedo- Decía un asustado Frosch oculto detrás de su compañero exceed.

-Ikari…- Susurraba Roku apretando sus puños mientras miraba al sereno miembro de Unique Oracion.

-¡Da igual si ese sujeto da miedo, tenemos que derrotarlo si queremos ir a buscar a mi hermano y a los demás!- Dijo una seria Lucia con un poco de dificultad para mantenerse de pie debido a sus numerosas heridas.

-¡Eso es verdad!- Apoyo Sonia sonando sus nudillos listos para luchar.

-¡Ikari!- Grito Roku de repente con enorme fuerza y furia para luego comenzar a correr hacia su principal enemigo.

-¡Oye, mocoso!- Reacciono Ryos al ver las acciones del peliverde.

Tras las acciones que había tomado el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail no tuvieron más que seguirle el paso hacia Ikari. Avanzando; Roku comenzó a transformar la piel que formaba su brazo derecho en una fuerte roca, Ryos transformo el suyo en un duro bastón de hierro, Marcus recubrió al suyo con unos potentes y brutales rayos, Sonia comenzó a transformar el suyo con su magia de Take Over y Lucia tomo entre sus heridas manos una de sus llaves doradas mientras Frosch y Lector la ayudaban a mantenerse de pie.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Jinbakyu no Tobira! ¡Sagitario!-**

 **-¡Beast Arm: White Tiger!-**

 **-¡Rairyu no Houken!-**

 **-¡Tetsuryukon!-**

 **-¡Kinbiryu no Goken!-**

Lucia por su parte invoco al espíritu celestial de la constelación de sagitario y este de inmediato lanzo una gran cantidad de veloces flechas hacia Ikari; mientras que Sonia transformo su brazo derecho en el enorme brazo de algún animal felino de grandes músculos y afiladas garras que fueron dirigidas hacia el mismo objetivo, Marcus disparo de su brazo derecho un enorme puño formado solamente por feroces rayos, Ryos transformo su brazo derecho en un bastón de hierro que se estiraba hacia Ikari y Roku tras transformar su brazo derecho en uno formado por una dura roca lo dirigió hacia el mismo objetivo.

Pero a pesar de todos aquellos poderosos y dañinos ataques dirigirse hacia su dirección, el serio miembro de Unique Oracion no dijo nada y no trato de moverse ni un solo centímetro de su posición y solamente con una seria mirada en su rostro observando lo sucedido. Pero todo ese escenario fue cambiado en un solo segundo cuando Ikari de repente comenzó a aumentar el tamaño de sus músculos a tales niveles que su ropa empezó a volverse trizas nuevamente.

Los delgados brazos de Ikari pasaron a ser unos brazos de gran tamaño que poseían unos enormes bíceps, trices, antebrazos y manos; sus flacas piernas pasaron a ser unas piernas de colosal estructura con músculos y pies igual de grandes, su enclenque torso paso a ser uno de enorme tamaño y que remarcaba de excelente manera los músculos de su pecho, abdomen y espalda, y por supuesto que su cabeza creció de igual tamaño mientras sus ojos se tornaban totalmente blancos y sus dientes se volvían colmillos.

Con esa nueva musculatura conformando su cuerpo y desatando un furioso grito de ira, Ikari solo tuvo que usar su brazo derecho para lanzar un puño al aire en frente de él y crear una poderosa onda de aire que con gran facilidad destruyo las flechas de Sagitario, despejo el enorme puño de rayos de Marcus y golpeo ferozmente a Ryos, Sonia y Roku al grado de lanzarlos hacia atrás con enorme fuerza. Clavando sus respectivas manos en el suelo, los tres jóvenes lograron detener su avanzar para luego apuntar miradas hacia Ikari tanto de asombro como de frustración.

-¡¿Destruyo todos nuestros ataques con una onda de viento producido por su golpe?! ¡Que fuerza tan monstruosa! ¡Moshi-Moshi!- Reacciono Sagitario ahí presente con gran impresión.

-¡Tch! ¡Se transformó! ¡Parece que ya decidió ponerse serio!- Comento Ryos mostrando una leve sonrisa de confianza y emoción.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Los matare a todos malditos!- Gritaba un furioso Ikari con monstruosa fuerza.

-¡Ah!- Grito Frosch atemorizado.

-¡Esto es realmente malo! ¡Con esa forma fue con la que nos derroto a todos antes!- Dijo Lector en el mismo estado.

-¡Como dijiste, fue antes! ¡Ahora sin duda los venceremos! ¡Somos hombres después de todo!- Comento Sonia con gran confianza.

-¡S-Si!- Apoyo Lucia ignorando su leve miedo.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que le paso? Se ve totalmente diferente de antes- Preguntaba Roku con enorme impresión al ver al enemigo que quería derrotar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Bueno, no te culpo. Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi- Dijo Marcus con seriedad al ver la sorpresa del joven peliverde.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso ustedes saben que fue lo que le paso?- Preguntaba ahora Roku un poco más calmado.

-Si. Al parecer esa es su magia- Respondió el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Su…magia?- Repitió el mago de tierra con algo de confusión.

-Si. Una de sus compañeros que nosotros derrotamos nos lo explico en un momento de confianza en su victoria-Hablo el joven albino- Al parecer ese tipo usa alguna clase de magia llamada Ira de Ashura o algo así que le permite ganar increíbles habilidades físicas mientras más ira posee, y sumando esas habilidades al gran poder que ya tiene su cuerpo…él es realmente un monstruo. Usando esa magia el antes nos derroto a todos, aunque claro, si no hubiéramos estado tan cansados tal vez lo hubiéramos podido derrotar-

-¡Los matare! ¡Los pisoteare! ¡Los destruiré!- Gritaba Ikari violentamente.

-Ya veo. Con que una magia que le hace ganar más poder conforme su ira…que despreciable. Hasta ahora esa es la magia que más he despreciado, pero no es el momento de hablar de eso. Si de verdad esta cegado por tanta ira, tal vez mucho más fácil insertar nuestros ataques en el- Comento Roku colocándose de pie y sosteniendo su lanza con firmeza.

-No es tan fácil como piensas, mocoso. A pesar de estar segado por esa ira, ese bastardo tiene unos reflejos, velocidad y agilidad comparable con esa gran fuerza que tiene ahora- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

-Y aunque logres dañarlo a pesar de todo eso, este tipo tiene una resistencia al daño increíblemente alta. Aunque claro, solo si logras causarle daño a esa piel tan dura que cubre su cuerpo musculoso. Ahora su piel es casi tan dura como el diamante- Comento Sonia al peliverde.

-¿Casi tan dura como el diamante? Que estupidez-Hablo Roku con seriedad- El diamante no es más que otra clase de roca. Y yo devoro rocas-

Después de decir esas palabras que demostraban su gran determinación por derrotar al enemigo que tenía en frente, el joven de cabellos verdes que pertenecía a la antigua raza de los Nirvits comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante hasta posicionarse un poco delante de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y luego apunto su lanza hacia su enemigo de Unique Oracion con una gran seriedad en su mirada.

-¡Da igual en que se base su magia, cuanta fuerza tenga, cuan dura su piel, o que tan grande sean sus habilidades! ¡Yo lo derrotare! ¡Ese es mi deber!- Exclamo Roku con gran seriedad y ferocidad en su afilada mirada de ojos cafés.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Derrotarme?! ¡¿Un mocoso como tú?! ¡¿Quieres hacerme enojar aún más?! ¡Te matare!- Gritaba Ikari con una ira sin comparación.

-¡Hm!...En eso tienes razón, un simple mocoso no puede derrotarte…por eso… ¡Lo admito!- Exclamo Roku repentinamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo admites? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Preguntaba Ikari con un poco de confusión.

-¡Admito que no soy niño, pero tampoco soy un Nirvit normal! ¡Y tampoco soy un guardián con poderes concedidos por un guardián protector! ¡Si quiero derrotarte…aceptare lo que soy, aunque me desprecie por eso!- Hablo Roku seriamente- ¡Yo…Yo soy Roku… un Nirvit que usa magia! ¡Y tal como dijo Tsuna, soy un Dragon Slayer! ¡Y este Nirvit que usa magia para matar dragones…por su padre, por su ciudad, por su raza, por este mundo…Te derrotara, Ikari!-

… _Sin negar lo que es, Roku empieza su batalla personal…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Lamento haberme tardado en subir el capitulo, es que estaba ocupado con mis tareas de la universidad, pero aquí espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Y estén pendientes que dentro de poco subiré el próximo como compensación de no haber subido un episodio la semana anterior.**

 **Matane**


	65. Depender de Otros

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 26/65: ¡Depender de Otros!**

Faltando muy poco tiempo para que Hea se activara; los jóvenes magos pertenecientes a los gremios de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, al consejo mágico e incluso a la raza Nirvit invadieron el gran castillo dorado que se encontraba en el centro de la subterránea ciudad con el fin de derrotar y detener los planes del autonombrado grupo Unique Oracion y más importante para ello, rescatar a sus compañeros, Macbeth y Serena.

Y así fue como los heridos y cansados pero determinados jóvenes magos de distintas afiliaciones empezaron una feroz batalla en el primer piso del gran castillo contra los poderosos cuatros magos de Unique Oracion, al menos hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió para ambos lados. Los suelos, techos y paredes de todos los pisos de ese castillo comenzaron a moverse por sí mismos y cambiaron por completo la estructura del castillo, provocando que los jóvenes magos y los magos de Unique Oracion se separaran en distintos grupos.

En los nuevos pisos y pasillos que habían surgido en aquel castillo; Tsuna y Leo aparecieron en el misma amplia habitación que Calm y Yoku y empezaron una dura batalla contra ellos; mientras que Raine, Ur y Macbeth habían quedado cada uno en solitarios pasillos y cada uno comenzó a avanzar sin saber exactamente su dirección; y Alicia, Lisa, Sorano, Pantherlily y Sophia se encontraban en una habitación de gran ampliad donde luchaban duramente contra Hana, la cual estaba más que decidida a vencerlas para ir a buscar a Calm.

Y por último; en otra habitación que poseía un gran ancho, alto y largo se encontraban juntos Ryos, Sonia, Lucia, Lector, Frosch, Marcus y Roku en frente de un serio Ikari, el cual nuevamente se había transformado para derrotar rápidamente a los jóvenes magos y luego ir en la búsqueda de Yoku, con la sospecha de que el había sido el perpetrador de lo que le paso al castillo, pero él no contaba con la gran determinación que poseía el joven Nirvit ahí presente por derrotarlo.

… **Continuación…**

-Ya veo. Con que una magia que le hace ganar más poder conforme su ira…que despreciable. Hasta ahora esa es la magia que más he despreciado, pero no es el momento de hablar de eso. Si de verdad esta cegado por tanta ira, tal vez mucho más fácil insertar nuestros ataques en el- Comento Roku colocándose de pie y sosteniendo su lanza con firmeza.

-No es tan fácil como piensas, mocoso. A pesar de estar segado por esa ira, ese bastardo tiene unos reflejos, velocidad y agilidad comparable con esa gran fuerza que tiene ahora- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

-Y aunque logres dañarlo a pesar de todo eso, este tipo tiene una resistencia al daño increíblemente alta. Aunque claro, solo si logras causarle daño a esa piel tan dura que cubre su cuerpo musculoso. Ahora su piel es casi tan dura como el diamante- Comento Sonia al peliverde.

-¿Casi tan dura como el diamante? Que estupidez-Hablo Roku con seriedad- El diamante no es más que otra clase de roca. Y yo devoro rocas-

Después de decir esas palabras que demostraban su gran determinación por derrotar al enemigo que tenía en frente, el joven de cabellos verdes que pertenecía a la antigua raza de los Nirvits comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante hasta posicionarse un poco delante de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y luego apunto su lanza hacia su enemigo de Unique Oracion con una gran seriedad en su mirada.

-¡Da igual en que se base su magia, cuanta fuerza tenga, cuan dura su piel, o que tan grande sean sus habilidades! ¡Yo lo derrotare! ¡Ese es mi deber!- Exclamo Roku con gran seriedad y ferocidad en su afilada mirada de ojos cafés.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Derrotarme?! ¡¿Un mocoso como tú?! ¡¿Quieres hacerme enojar aún más?! ¡Te matare!- Gritaba Ikari con una ira sin comparación.

-¡Hm!...En eso tienes razón, un simple mocoso no puede derrotarte…por eso… ¡Lo admito!- Exclamo Roku repentinamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo admites? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Preguntaba Ikari con un poco de confusión.

-¡Admito que no soy niño, pero tampoco soy un Nirvit normal! ¡Y tampoco soy un guardián con poderes concedidos por un dios protector! ¡Si quiero derrotarte…aceptare lo que soy, aunque me desprecie por eso!- Hablo Roku seriamente- ¡Yo…Yo soy Roku… un Nirvit que usa magia! ¡Y tal como dijo Tsuna, soy un Dragon Slayer! ¡Y este Nirvit que usa magia para matar dragones…por su padre, por su ciudad, por su raza, por este mundo…Te derrotara, Ikari!-

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes unas grandes agallas mocoso…Puede incluso tengas más agallas que aquel tipo que se llamó así mismo el guardián de los Nirvits que yo mate cuando nos apoderamos de esta ciudad…si no me equivoco era tu padre, ¿Verdad?!- Comentaba el monstruoso Ikari mostrando una aterradora mirada con sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Tch! ¡Maldito…!- Respondió un molesto Ikari apretando sus puños para contener su furia.

-¡Pero da igual si tienes agallas o si eres un Nirvit con magia o si eres un guardián o si eres un asesino de dragones o lo que sea que te hagas llamar! ¡¿Crees que un maldito enano como tu puede derrotarme?! ¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡Lo único que hizo tu pequeño discurso fue hacerme enojar más!- Gritaba el puntiagudo pelinaranja mientras amenazaba enseñando los colosales músculos que conformaban su cuerpo.

-¡Hm! ¿Con ni en un millón de años, eh? ¡Ya lo veremos!- Exclamo un serio Roku apuntando la lanza que sujetaba en su brazo derecho hacia su enemigo.

-¡Espera un momento, mocoso! ¡Recuerda que nosotros todavía estamos aquí!-

-¡Si! ¡Y también tenemos asuntos muy importante con ese monstruo de músculos de ahí!-

Al escuchar ese par de voces masculinas, el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación volteo levemente la mirada hacia y pudo ver con una seria mirada como de su lado derecho se encontraba el albino Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación que estaba al lado de una herida joven pequeña de cabellos rubios que era ayudada a estar de pie por un par de Exceeds mientras que de su lado izquierdo se encontraba a su lado el pelinegro Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación que estaba al lado de un joven de largos cabellos cafés.

-Ustedes…- Reacciono Roku con leve sorpresa.

-¡Como hombres no podemos dejar que un simple niño pelee solo!- Dijo Sonia chocando sus puños.

-¡Si! ¡Además tu dijiste que somos aliados, y los aliados se ayudan entre sí!- Comento Lucia muy seria.

-¡S-Si!- Apoyo un serio Lector a pesar de estar levemente asustado mientras sostenía a Lucia por la espalda.

-¡F-Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el gato verde en el mismo estado.

Ante todas las palabras que habían dicho los magos de Fairy Tail y los dos exceeds de Sabertooth, Roku dejo una leve expresión de sorpresa en su rostro para que luego fuera cambiada por la seria mirada de siempre, pero con el toque que él sonreía levemente sin que nadie lo notara y mientras recordaba las palabras de cierto mago de fuego de cabello rosado.

-Con que este es el otro lado de los magos de los que me hablaste…no me desagrada…Pero…- Pensaba el peliverde mientras apartaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sin ningún previo aviso, aquel joven de cabellos verdes levanto su afilada lanza por encima de su cabeza para luego clavar la afilada punta de esta en el suelo de concreto que pisaban sus pies, sorprendiendo a todos los magos presentes ahí. Y en el momento que Roku realizo tal acto, un colosal muro fue formado por unas enormes, anchas y lizas piedras que surgieron del suelo detrás de él y del suelo que estaba en frente de los magos de Fairy Tail, que solamente tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse.

Aquel colosal muro de grandes y resistentes rocas siguieron surgieron del suelo hasta elevarse lo suficiente para conectar con el alto techo de la habitación y sin dejar ningún espacio que dejara entrar a los magos de Fairy Tail a ese lado donde se encontraban un serio joven Nirvit y un enojado Ikari, que estaba levemente confundido por lo que había pasado.

-…Yo debo derrotar a Ikari. Es lo único que puedo hacer como guardián de los Nirvits…y como su aliado- Pensó Roku con gran seriedad mientras sacaba su lanza del suelo.

-¡¿Q…Que rayos?! ¡¿Un muro?!- Reacciono Marcus con impresión.

-¡Oye, mocoso! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que planeas al hacer esto?!- Gritaba Ryos con enorme furia.

-Ustedes busquen la salida de este lugar y váyanse a buscar el núcleo de Hea. El jefe Koraku me dijo que si su núcleo es destruido, Hea no podrá activarse. Ustedes váyanse, yo me encargare de este tipo tan molesto- Dijo Roku seria y fuertemente del otro lado del muro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco, mocoso?! ¡Tú no puedes derrotar a un monstruo como ese tu solo! ¡Nosotros no nos iremos a ninguna parte!- Gritaba Marcus nerviosamente.

-Este no tiene que ver con que si puede o no puedo derrotarlo…tengo que hacerlo, o mejor dicho, es lo único que puedo hacer-Hablo Roku- Luego de superar la muerte de mi padre, me di cuenta de algo al ver Calm luego de un mes…me di cuenta de algo que no percate la primera vez que lo vi. Calm…posee un aterrador poder…un poder que yo no poseo…yo no puedo derrotarlo. Pero como guardián de los Nirvits no puedo rendirme sin hacer nada. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es vencer a este hombre…incluso si muero en el intento. Así que por favor, váyanse y destruyan a Hea…salven mi ciudad y al mundo…Magos de Fairy Tail-

-T-Tu-Hablo Sonia-… ¡¿Crees que aceptaremos ese discurso como excusa para tu suicido, mocoso?! ¡Hacer algo como eso…No es de Hombres!-

Tras gritar esas furiosas palabras, la joven de largos cabellos cafés y series ojos apretó con gran fuerza su brazo derecho, y mientras lo preparaba para dar un golpe, lo transformo con su magia en el enorme y musculoso brazo derecho de un gorila de pelaje negro. Y usando ese mismo brazo, Sonia impacto un brutal impacto en el muro de rocas que Roku había creado para separarlos. Pero al hacer eso, la pelicafe noto como no había logrado causar ni un solo raspón a esas rocas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No lo rompí a pesar de la fuerza de mi Take Over?!- Reacciono Sonia con enorme impresión.

-No gastes fuerzas inútilmente. Las rocas que yo uso no son rocas normales. Son las rocas para vencer dragones- Dijo Roku con seriedad.

-¡Por favor, déjanos luchar a tu lado! ¡No tienes que hacer esto solo!- Gritaba Lucia mientras golpeaba el muro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Te equivocas completamente en eso, niña. Tengo que hacer esto solo…con mi poder. Ustedes usen su poder para acabar con los ridículos planes de Calm…Váyanse- Dijo el peliverde en un serio tono.

-Pensé dejarlos terminar su conversación como un último deseo…Pero usar la palabra ridículo en una oración que incluye el nombre de Calm-sama… ¡Eso es algo completamente imperdonable, maldito mocoso Nirvit!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Roku con impresión.

Al escuchar la voz de su iracunda voz de su enemigo a una distancia tan corta, el joven de largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo rápidamente se dio la vuelta y abrió sus afilados ojos cafés al presenciar como ahora en frente de él se encontraba el gigantesco Ikari, el cual hacia permanecer a sus músculos y fornidos brazos por encima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que apretaba con gran fuerza sus dos puños.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Grito el pelinaranja furioso.

Rugiendo con enorme fuerza desde lo profundo de su garganta, el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion descendió sus dos brazos con gran velocidad y fuerza con la intención de aplastar al joven mago Nirvit, pero el termino causando gran destrucción en el suelo debido a que el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación se había movido velozmente de su posición y ahora se encontraba a unos metros del lado derecho de Ikari al mismo tiempo que recolectaba una gran cantidad de aire y polvo en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Hoko!-**

Al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de su ataque y liberaba el gruñir de alguna clase de bestia, Roku disparo a través de su boca, un enorme tornado formado por un viento y polvo marrón que giraba a veloz velocidad y poseía en su interior afilados pedazos de rocas, y que avanzaba con gran rapidez hacia el musculoso Ikari, el cual no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el brutal ataque que no tardo en convertirse en una enorme explosión de tierra y polvo.

Tras el exitoso impacto de su rugido, Roku mostro una leve sonrisa de confianza por unos segundos, pero aquella sonrisa se dispersó al igual que el polvo que cubría aquella zona en el momento en que el mago Nirvit observo con sus ojos cafés como el musculoso y enorme miembro de Unique Oracion se encontraba perfectamente bien y con una mayor ira que antes.

-¡Tch! ¡Maldición, no funciono! ¡Sin duda es como dijeron esos magos, no solo aumentaron sus músculos! ¡Su velocidad y resistencia son más altas que antes!- Pensó Roku con frustración.

-¡MOCOSO!- Gritaba Ikari lleno de furia.

Mientras gritaba furiosamente, el musculoso pelinaranja comenzó a correr velozmente contra el joven de cabellos verdes y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, empezó a lanzar una destructiva seria de enormes puñetazos en la dirección de su enemigo. Pero increíblemente, un serio Roku lograba esquivar cada golpe que lanzaba el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion con la gran rapidez y agilidad que poseía su cuerpo de corto tamaño, pero le costaba bastaste esquivar esa enorme serie de ataques.

Pero incluso con esa gran dificultad y luego de varios segundos esquivando esos enormes, fuertes y veloces golpes de Ikari; Roku hayo la oportunidad perfecta para sostener con gran firmeza la afilada lanza que cargaba con su mano derecha y dirigir la punta de esta hacia el abdomen ancho y desprotegido abdomen de su oponente. Pero en el momento en que la punta de la lanza que había atravesado el duro suelo anteriormente hizo contacto con la piel de Ikari, Roku se sorprendió de gran manera al percatarse que esta no se clavaba en el a pesar de lo fuerte que la empujaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No puedo atravesarlo con una lanza hecha de metal Nirvit?! ¡¿Qué tan dura es su piel?!- Reacciono Roku con enorme sorpresa.

-¡¿Tratas de herirme con un palo?! ¡Me estas subestimando demasiado, maldito mocoso!- Grito Ikari iracundo.

Gritando aún más furiosamente que antes y mientras Roku se encontraba en un gran shock por su ataque fallido, Ikari aprovecho para impactar un tremendo golpe en el lado derecho del joven mago Nirvit que aparte de hacerlo liberar algunos hilos de sangre por su boca y romperle algunos huesos, lo mando a volar con enorme velocidad por los aires de esa zona hasta que se estrelló con gran brutalidad en la pared del lado derecho de esa habitación y causo una enorme montaña de polvo.

Tras unos varios segundos, esa colosal nube de polvo se despejo poco a poco y dejo ver como un enorme y fragmentado cráter que se había formado en la pared del lado derecho de la habitación y en el interior de ese cráter, se encontraba un enterrado joven de cabellos verdes y afilados ojos cafés que poseía varios raspones ensangrentados y que también poseía hilos de sangre saliendo de sus labios.

-¡A-Ah!- Escupía Yoku algunas gotas de sangre- ¡S-Su fuerza sin duda aumento mucho…me rompió algunos huesos con tan solo ese ataque…! ¡P-Pero todavía sigo consiente…lo que significa que su fuerza no es tan grande como creí! ¡Todavía puedo luchar!-

-¡¿Qué?!-Pensaba Ikari algo sorprendido- ¡¿No lo mate con ese golpe?! ¡Imposible! ¡Creí que había usado la fuerza necesaria para que su cuerpo se aplastara por completo contra la pared! ¡¿Acaso ese chico poseía tal resistencia…o a mí me falto fuerza?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tengo tiempo para hacerme estar preguntas! ¡Tengo que apresurarme en matar a este mocoso para ir a buscar a Calm…antes de que ese infeliz de Yoku haga otro movimiento!-

Con esos claros pensamientos en sus respectivos cabezas, el mago de grandes músculos e una incomparable ira empezó a correr velozmente hacia el joven mago Nirvit, el cual había salido del cráter en la pared creado por su anterior choque y resistiendo el dolor de sus recientes heridas, también comenzó a correr en dirección hacia su enemigo. Y cuando ambos oponentes estuvieron frente a frente nuevamente, Ikari empezó a lanzar unos consecutivos y poderosos golpes mientras que Roku no hacía más que esquivarlos con gran agilidad y de vez en cuando atacaba con su lanza, aunque no tuviera mucho efecto en su enemigo.

Cuando Ikari aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus golpes, Roku retrocedía rápidamente pero después de unos segundos, volvió a avanzar y repetía el mismo proceso con el musculoso mago de Unique Oracion. Los dos oponentes siguieron haciendo esa rutina una y otra vez durante varios segundos, y cada vez que el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación volvía a acercarse a su enemigo, él podía notar como la dificultad con la esquivaba sus golpes disminuía levemente.

-Puedo ver…puedo ver claramente de donde vienen cada uno de sus golpes. Pero es extraño. Más que acostumbrarme al ritmo de sus ataques, pareciera como si la velocidad de este tipo estuviera disminuyendo poco a poco- Pensaba un concentrado Roku mientras esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo aplastar a esta maldita cucaracha?!- Se preguntaba Ikari con gran ira cada vez que lanzaba un golpe con sus grandes brazos.

-Bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón, no puedo relajarme. Tengo que estar completamente concentrado en derrotar a este tipo. No dejare que vuelva a lastimar a nadie…al igual que hizo con mi padre…- Pensaba Roku mientras recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza.

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Un mes atrás…_

Antes de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y del consejo mágico llegaran; la subterránea, antigua y secreta verdadera ciudad de la raza Nirvit poseía un aspecto y fragancia muy distinta a la actual. Esta ciudad poseía un enorme ancho y sus horizontes estaban basados en enormes paredes de piedra que llegaban hasta el luminoso cielo azul artificial que iluminaba a la subterránea ciudad.

Esa misma ciudad estaba basada en enormes, altos y anchos edificios o casas además de las distintas calles que había entre las estructuras construidas con bloques de color dorado. En el centro de esa ciudad había un enorme castillo medieval construido con bloques de color dorado y por otras partes de la ciudad habían bosques formados por anchos y verdes árboles y arbustos llenos de frutas o vegetales. Pero todo eso no era lo que hacía distinto a la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits antes de que los jóvenes magos llegaran, sino otra cosa.

Lo que diferenciaba a esa ciudad con su actual aspecto, era que en algunas casas o edificios y en la mayoría de las calles que conformaban a esa bella ciudad, se encontraban una incontable cantidad de gente de vestimentas parecidas, con tatuajes de pintura en distintas partes de su cuerpo y llenos de felicidad mientras hacían vivían sus respectivas vidas. Los hombres de esa ciudad vestían sin camisa y con pantalones cortos por debajo de faldas hechas de paja y las mujeres vestían con largos vestidos de tela de colores muy parecidos entre ellos.

Algunas personas simplemente se encontraban en sus casas con sus respectivas familias, otras estaban en los grandes edificios construyendo toda clase de objetos mágicos con sus propias manos y herramientas, y la mayoría simplemente se la pasaba en las calles caminando con alegría, hablando con sus amigos, durmiendo cerca de las fuentes u observando jugar a las felices niñas y niños; pero entre todas esas personas que pertenecían a la raza Nirvit, habían un cierto joven que corría con alegría entre las calles llenas de gente igual de complacida.

Ese joven de largos cabellos verdes atado en forma de cola de lobo y afilados ojos de color marrón parecía poseer unos 13 años de edad y parecía vestir con las mismas ropas que vestían los otros hombres Nirvit, con la diferencia que el poseía pulseras de paja en sus muñecas y tobillos además de un par de colmillos pintados en sus ambas mejillas con pintura roja. Aquel joven de cabellos verdes seguía corriendo por distintas calles de la ciudad con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y esa sonrisa creció aún más cuando observo las siluetas de dos personas que se encontraba hablando cerca de unas tantas fuentes de la ciudad.

-¡Jefe Koraku! ¡Papa!- Gritaba un alegre Roku al ver a las dos personas a las que trataba de llegar.

Ante las palabras que había gritado el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación, esas dos personas a las que él se acercaba detuvieron su conversación y voltearon su mirada hacia su dirección. Una de esas personas era un anciano de baja estatura, ojos de color rojo, una cabellera y barba de color blanco canoso, tatuajes lineales en su rostro con pintura roja, sujetaba en su mano derecha un bastón con un cristal incrustado en parte superior y una vestimenta igual a la de Roku.

Y la persona que estaba al lado de ese anciano que poseía el título de jefe de los Nirvits y el nombre de Koraku, era un hombre desconocido como de una edad alrededor de 30 años que poseía una apariencia basada en un cabello corto de color verde con una apariencia lisa, unos afilados ojos de color marrón, tenía un cuarteto de colmillos pintados en sus dos mejillas, tenía un cuerpo bien ejercitado, sostenía una punzante y cortante lanza en su mano derecha y vestía las mismas ropas que todos los demás hombres Nirvits. Al ver al joven Roku acercarse corriendo a su posición, el anciano Koraku y el hombre de nombre desconocido se sorprendieron levemente.

-Oh, parece que tenemos algo de compañía inesperada- Comento Koraku tranquilamente.

-¡¿Roku?!- Reacciono el hombre de cabellos verdes que responde a la palabra de "Papa" dicha por Roku.

-¡Jefe Koraku! ¡Papa! ¡Van a salir al exterior a buscar alimentos, ¿Verdad?! ¡Déjenme ir con ustedes!- Pedía el joven peliverde con gran emoción.

-Parece que tenemos a un invitado muy animado, ¿No crees, Ryuga? Bueno, era de esperar de tu hijo- Le hablo un tranquilo Koraku al hombre de cabellos verdes que era el supuesto padre de Roku.

-Por favor no hable como si fuéramos a llevarlo con nosotros, Jefe Koraku-Hablo el hombre de nombre Ryuga- Roku, ¿Acaso no te dije que hoy tenías que limpiar por completo nuestra cada luego del desastre que causaste ayer mientras entrenabas?-

-¡Ya lo hice! ¡La limpie por completo!- Respondió un emocionado Roku.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tan rápido?!- Reacciono Ryoga con sorpresa.

-¡Si! ¡Eso significa que estoy libre, lo que significa que puedo ir con ustedes al exterior, ¿Verdad?!- Decía Roku con emoción.

-No adelantes los hechos, Roku. Todavía no te he dado ningún permiso- Contesto Ryoga sin mucho ánimo.

-Parece que tienes muchas ganar de ir al exterior, Roku. ¿Por qué el tan repentino interés en el mundo más allá de nuestra ciudad?- Preguntaba con interés el jefe de los Nirvits.

-Bueno…es que como sabe mi Jefe Koraku, mi madre murió hace poco a causa de una enfermedad…pero antes de que eso pasara ella me contaba historias sobre el mundo del que los Nirvits nos ocultábamos-Hablaba Roku- Ella me decía que el mundo de la superficie poseía un cielo real y no uno artificial, que había bosques muchos más profundos y con toda clase de animales, hermosos lagos e inmensos mares, enormes montañas que alcanzaban las nubes y además que había personas que podían usar poderes especiales como los que tenemos yo y papa, les llaman Magos. ¡Yo sin duda quiero ver esa clase de mundo, así por favor llévenme con ustedes, por favor!-

-Roku…- Nombraba el padre de este con algo de duda sobre la decisión que debía tomar.

-Parece que no va rendirse hasta que le demos permiso. Bueno, creo que no sería tan malo llevarlo por un rato, ¿No crees lo mismo, Ryoga?- Comento Kokaku sonriendo.

-No usted también, Jefe Koraku- Reacciono Ryoga algo frustrado.

-¡Si el Jefe Koraku me deja ir, eso significa que puedo, ¿Verdad, papa?! ¡Déjame ir!- Pedía el joven peliverde con gran emoción.

-Rayos…Bueno, creo que si el Jefe Koraku te da permiso, no tengo más opción que…-

Pero antes de que el padre del Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación pudiera dar una respuesta apropiada a su emocionado hijo; El, el anciano a su lado, el joven que estaba en frente de él y todas las demás personas que vivían en esa subterránea y oculta ciudad se sorprendieron en gran medida al escuchar y ver una colosal explosión que había provenido de uno de los tantos bordes de la ciudad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Ryoga dando la vuelta y observando la enorme explosión.

-¡¿Una explosión…aquí en la ciudad?!- Reacciono Roku de la misma manera.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!...¡Ryoga, mira!- Exclamo un sorprendido Koraku apuntando la mirada hacia delante de él.

Al escuchar las palabras del anciano jefe de los Nirvits, Ryoga y su hijo que seguía ahí presente dirigieron la mirada hacia la misma dirección que él y quedaron sorprendidos al igual que el resto de la gente de la ciudad al momento en el que vieron que los suelos de esa zona se arrastraba un hombre de la raza Nirvit con cabellos marrones y ojos verdes que poseía una gran cantidad de heridas sangrantes en todo su cuerpo.

-J-Jefe Koraku…Ryoga-san…- Decía ese herido hombre mientras se arrastraba por los suelos y escupia varias gotas de sangre.

-¡T-Tu…eres uno de los guardianes de la entrada B, Shinra! ¡Que terribles heridas!- Reacciono Ryoga corriendo a tomar a su compañero entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado.

-R-Ryoga-san…rápido…t-tiene que apurarse a ir a la entraba B…- Murmuraba el tal Shinra con gran dolor y dificultad.

-¡No hables! ¡Estás muy herido, tenemos que atenderte rápido!- Decía Ryoga con preocupación.

-P-Por favor, no se preocupe por mi…tiene que ir a la entrada B cuanto antes…e-en la entrada B…en la ciudad… ¡Hay intrusos!- Grito Shinra con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y mirando al peliverde con gran seriedad.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Ryoga con enorme impresión.

Luego de que aquel herido hombre de cabellos marrones gritara esas firmes palabras hacia el hombre de cabellos verdes que lo sostenía entre sus brazos, este hombre se sorprendió increíblemente y luego de dejar a su lastimado compañero acostado en el piso, comenzó a correr velozmente en dirección hacia el lugar de la ciudad en donde esa explosión había azotado mientras era seguido por su hijo y el anciano jefe de la ciudad Nirvit. Pero mientras ellos avanzaban, en esa zona de la ciudad, grandes cosas pasaban.

-¡No se muevan!- Gritaban los guardias Nirvits de esa zona de la ciudad.

Gritando esas firmes palabras con gran valentía y algo de nerviosismo; aquellos hombres Nirvits de distintas apariencias, pero de vestimentas y tatuajes iguales y con cuerpos bien ejercitados, apuntaban las afiladas puntas de las respectivas lanzas que sostenían con gran fuerza en sus manos hacia una gran nube de humo provocado por la explosión anterior que contenía en su interior a un peculiar grupo de personas, las cuales comenzaron a salir de esa misma nube caminando poco a poco hacia adelante.

-Vaya, creo que me pase un poco con esa explosión de luz- Comentaba una voz masculina que salía de ese humo.

La persona que había hablado recientemente mientras apartaba el humo de su rostro era un joven hombre como de 18 años de edad que poseía un desordenado y puntiagudo cabello de color marrón que tenía algunos mechones por su frente y oídos, y sus ojos eran de color negro un poco brillante. Ese hombre vestía con un suéter verde de mangas largas, unos jeans blancos y unos zapatos deportivos marrones.

-No digas mentiras estúpidas, Usoka. Tu sabes perfectamente que te pasaste con esa explosión de luz- Dijo una voz femenina que salía de esa misma nube.

Quien había hablado esta vez era una bella mujer de largos cabellos color turquesa en coletas amarrados con cintas negras, ojos azul oscuro y que vestía con un vestido blanco con falda rosa y botas grises.

-¿Estúpidas mentiras? Eso es algo ofensivo, Mushi. Yo solamente trataba de iluminar ese oscuro camino- Comento Usoka con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo que me importa cómo te sientas. En primer lugar, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad, asi que no faltaba que iluminaras el camino. Por tu culpa ahora estamos rodeados de guardias- Contesto Mushi con enfado.

-Ustedes dos no actúen tan relajados. Estamos siendo amenazados con armas- Dijo otra voz que surgía de esa nube de humo.

Esta vez la voz que había hablado permanecía a un delgado joven masculino con una apariencia basada en puntiagudos cabellos naranjas, serios ojos cafés y vestimenta con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones largos marrones y zapatos deportivos negros.

-No deberías ser tan exigente, Ikari-kun. No es tan malo estar un poco relajado- Hablo otra voz masculina saliendo de esa humo.

-¡Oh, las lanzas de esos tipos son geniales! ¡Parecen caballeros antiguos!- Comento otra voz del mismo lugar.

La primera persona que había hablado era un sonriente joven de cortos cabellos rubios, afilados ojos rojos y que vestía con una sudadera negra con capucha por encima de un suéter gris, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Y la otra persona era un joven de cortos cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color que vestía con una gruesa armadura masculina de color negro, una capa roja en su espalda y botas marrones.

-Deberían escuchar lo que dice Ikari y no actuar tan relajadamente, Yoku, Kenshin-Hablo una inexpresiva voz- En cualquier caso, ¿Qué desea que hagamos, Calm-sama? ¿Quiere que contraataquemos?

La persona que preguntaba en un tono tan faltante de emociones era una bella joven de largos cabellos purpuras atados en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta la espalda, inexpresivos ojos rojos y con vestimentas basadas en un suéter negro de mangas largas y un cuello un poco alto, junto con unos jeans un poco ajustados de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos de color marrón.

Y la persona a la que esa inexpresiva joven le había hablado, era el último ser que faltaba por salir de aquella densa nube de humo con gran tranquilidad y también era el líder del grupo que más adelante seria conocido como Unique Oracion. Ese ser era un serio e imponente hombre de largos cabellos color plateado y ojos de frio como negro, y que tapaba su cuerpo con una larga capa de color negro de los hombros para abajo.

-Ni tú ni los otros hagan algo por el momento, Hana. Solamente quédense quietos hasta que yo cambie de opinión- Respondió el serio Calm.

-Como usted desee- Contesto la inexpresiva segunda al mando.

-¡Malditos, les he dicho que no muevan!- Grito nuevamente uno de los tantos guardias Nirvits que rodeaban a los siete seres que surgían de ese humo y le apuntaban con sus lanzas.

-¡¿Maldito?! ¡¿Te atreves a llamar a Calm-sama de esa manera?!- Reacciono Hana con gran ira a punto de hacer surgir gigantescas raíces del suelo.

-Les he dicho que no hagan nada, Hana-Hablo Calm para luego caminar un poco hacia el frente- Por favor, bajen sus armas, raza Nirvit. Prefería que una raza como ustedes que se ocultaron del mundo porque odiaban la violencia no la use. Lo único que yo deseo es que me permitan hablar con el hombre que ustedes consideran su líder-

-¡No hables como si tu tuvieras la ventaja aquí! ¡Claramente nosotros somos más, y podemos vencer…!-

-Cálmense, todos. Yo concuerdo con ese hombre sobre el caso de no usar la violencia-

Al escuchar la voz que interrumpía el guardia que hablaba fuertemente; todos los guardias y los miembros de Unique Oracion ahí presentes voltearon la mirada con algo de sorpresa y seriedad y pudieron ver como aparte de una gran cantidad de gente que había llegado a esa zona de la ciudad por la conmoción, pudieron ver como Roku, Ryoga y más importante, Koraku, habían llegado a escena.

-¡Jefe Koraku!- Reaccionaron los guardias Nirvits al ver como el anciano se acercaba.

-¿Jefe? Entonces, ¿Tu eres el líder en esta ciudad?- Preguntaba Calm con gran seriedad.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Koraku, y soy el décimo líder que la raza Nirvit ha tenido desde que decidieron los mismos decidieron apartarse del mundo al ocultar su ciudad bajo tierra. ¿Podría preguntar quién eres tú?- Se presentó y preguntaba el serio anciano.

-Es un gusto en conocerlo, Koraku. Mi nombre es Koraku, y estos seres que están detrás de mí son mis subordinados. Primero déjeme decirle que lamento esta forma de presentarme en tan antiguo lugar- Contesto el peliplateado con seriedad.

-Por el momento no te preocupes por eso. Y dejando de lado el modo en que encontraste esta ciudad subterránea… ¿Podría preguntar qué haces tú y tus subordinados aquí, Calm?- Preguntaba Koraku en un tono muy serio.

-Con que directo al grano, ¿Eh? Bueno…si buscas una respuesta clara de mis intenciones…Lo que yo busca al invadir esta ciudad…Es la paz- Respondió Calm severamente.

-¿La paz?- Repitió Koraku con confusión.

-Sí, la paz. Busco eliminar todo el virus del caos de este mundo y volverlo uno donde exista una calma eterna que solo merecerán aquellos seres vivientes que realmente merezcan vivir. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?- Preguntaba Calm luego de su explicación.

-No. Lamento decir que no tengo ni idea de lo que ha…-Hablaba Koraku hasta abrir los ojos con sorpresa al llegar un pensamiento a su cabeza-…Espera un momento…al venir a nuestra ciudad a buscar la paz…no te referidas… ¡¿A eso?!-

-¡¿Eso?!- Repitió Roku en su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de un impactado anciano.

-Parece que sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Koraku. Si. Lo que yo busco es aquella legendaria arma que los Nirvits construyeron hace años con la cooperación del mago oscuro, Zeref. Aquella arma que tenía el poder de eliminar a toda la raza humana en cuestión de segundos- Decía Calm seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Arma?!- Pensaba un sorprendido Roku al escuchar las palabras del peliplateado.

-¡Espera, Calm! ¡Esa atrocidad de la que hablas jamás existió! ¡Solamente son rumores que la gente invento sobre nuestra raza! ¡Los Nirvits somos seres que buscan la paz del mundo! ¡Por eso nosotros jamás crearíamos algo que causaría muertes a nivel global! ¡Así que vete de nuestra ciudad!- Exclamaba Koraku con gran fuerza.

-¿Algo que causa muertes? A pesar de ser un Nirvit, creo que se equivoca, Koraku-Hablo Calm- Justamente porque los Nirvits son seres que buscan la paz, es que crearon aquella arma. Es porque ustedes saben al igual que yo que la humanidad es la principal causa de caos y muerte en este mundo y mientras ella exista, la paz será imposible. Así que por el bien del mundo…Dígame donde esta esa arma, Koraku-

-¡Ya te dije, que esa cosa no existe! ¡Vete de nuestra ciudad, Calm!- Gritaba Koraku severamente.

-Con que no existe, ¿Eh?-Hablo Calm- Pues esta ciudad subterránea habitada por una raza extinta hace cientos de años tampoco existía y solamente eran rumores que la gente contaba, pero aquí están en frente de nosotros. Por esa misma razón lamento decir que no te creo cuando dices que tal arma no existe, Koraku. Y si tú que eres el jefe de esta raza no quiere decirme donde está, no tengo más opción que buscarla por mí mismo…incluso si tengo que destrozar esta ciudad a cientos de escombros-

-¡Maldito! ¡No pienso dejarte amenazar a mi ciudad de esa forma!- Exclamo Ryoga furiosamente poniéndose delante de Koraku y sus camaradas Nirvits.

-¡Ryoga!- Reacciono Koraku con sorpresa.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, Jefe Koraku! ¡Pero está claro que este sujeto quiere destruir nuestra ciudad, y yo como el gran guardián de los Nirvits no puedo permitirlo! ¡Vamos, todos!- Dijo Ryoga ferozmente sosteniendo su respectiva lanza con fuerza.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron los otros guardias Nirvits ahí presentes.

-¡Papa!- Decía un alegre Roku al ver la valentía de su padre.

-Parece que ninguno de ellos tiene intenciones de hablar pacíficamente- Comento Kenshin observando la situación.

-¿Ya podemos actuar, Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Hana con seriedad.

-Negativo. Todos ustedes quédense atrás. Si yo me encargo de todos, causaremos menos daños en la ciudad y a los no luchadores- Dio como respuesta el serio peliplateado.

-¡Pero, Calm-sama…!-

-He dicho que yo me encargare de todo. Ustedes quédense atrás- Interrumpió Calm a una preocupada Mushi.

-S-Si- Contesto la peliturquesa con algo de tristeza.

-Calm-sama sí que es estricto cuando quiere- Comento Yoku sonriente.

-¡¿Tu solo contra todos nosotros?! ¡No deberías subestimar a los Nirvits de esa forma! ¡Vamos, compañeros!- Exclamo Ryoga con enorme determinación.

-¡Sí!- Le respondieron los demás guardianes Nirvits.

Tras las firmes palabras que habían exclamado esos varones Nirvits ahí presentes, todos ellos se apresuraron a posicionarse en frente de Calm, el cual estaba delante de sus subordinados. Manteniendo rodeando al líder de Unique Oracion, la mayoría de los guardias Nirvits apuntaron la punta de sus respectivas lanzas hacia él y las mismas puntas de esas lanzas comenzaron a rodearse con una celeste y fuerte energía mágica. Y mientras sus compañeros hacían eso, Ryoga por su parte reunió una gran cantidad de aire y polvo en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Shin Keiburyu no Hoko!-**

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaron los demás guardianes Nirvits.

Gritando con enorme fuerza desde lo profundo de sus respectivas gargantas, cada uno de los guardianes Nirvits hizo que la punta de sus lanzas dispara un poderoso rayo de energía mágica, mientras que Ryoga por sí mismo, impresionantemente expulso de su boca un colosal tornado de arena y con pedazos de afiladas rocas volando y girando en su interior. Ese colosal tornado de arena y rocas y todos esos disparos de energía volaban rápidamente hacia Calm, el cual tranquilamente solo se limitó a levantar su mano derecha hacia adelante.

 **-Dark Repulse…-**

Con esas dos simples palabras que Calm dijo con una tranquilidad que superaba los límites de esa situación, de la mano derecha que el había extendido hacia adelante fue expulsada una enorme y poderosa onda de energía oscura mágica que se extendía hacia adelante con gran velocidad hasta el punto que hizo contacto con todos los ataques de los Nirvits y fácilmente los destruyo todos, pero eso no era todo. Esa poderosa onda de magia oscura siguió extendiéndose hasta golpear con gran fuerza a todos los guerreros Nirvits que atacaron a Calm y hacerlos volar violentamente por los aires hasta que quedaron rodando bruscamente por los suelos o chocando destructivamente con algún edificio de los alrededores.

Al ver como los seres que debían proteger su ciudad estaban entre escombros de los edificios o severamente heridos en los suelos de la ciudad y mientras Calm y sus seguidores estaban perfectamente ilesos, la gente de la raza Nirvit que estaba por los alrededores quedo tremendamente impactada y gritando con gran terror.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaban los aterrados Nirvits comenzaron a alejarse de la zona corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Papa!- Grito Roku con preocupación- ¡Eso que acaba de hacer ese hombre de cabello plateado… ¿Era la magia de la que me hablaba mi madre?! ¡¿Ese es un mago?!-

-¡Ryoga! ¡Todos!- Reacciono Koraku en la misma situación.

-¡I-Imposible!… ¡¿Nos derroto a todos con un solo ataque?!- Reacciono Ryoga muy herido mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo pero sin mucho éxito.

-¡Oh, eso fue algo increíble de ver!- Hablaba Kenshin con emoción- ¡Calm-sama sin duda es increíble, pero, ¿Vieron las lanzas de esos tipos?! ¡Estaban lanzando rayos! ¡Y además, uno de ellos disparo un tornado de su boca! ¡Fue genial!-

-Qué extraño. Creí haber leído en los pergaminos que nos trajeron a esta ciudad que los Nirvits era humanos creados por dios que no podían usar magia debido a que sus cuerpos no podían absorber el ethernano en el aire- Comento Hana algo confusa.

-Entonces si no pueden usar magia, ¿Cómo hicieron todo eso?- Se preguntaba Ikari con interés.

-Yo también leí esos pergaminos y decían que los Nirvits remplazaron su falta de magia con su increíble intelecto que le permita construir herramientas mágicas increíbles. Esas lanzas deben ser partes de esas herramientas, pero no puedo explicar lo del tipo que lanzo tierra de su boca- Explico Yoku con interés.

-Yo sin duda pude sentir que lo hizo ese tipo fue magia. Entonces, esos pergaminos que leyeron, ¿Nos dijeron mentiras sobre los Nirvits?- Preguntaba Usoka con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no hay que preocuparse si usan magia o no. Calm-sama les mostro lo increíble que es- Comento Mushi con emoción al ver a su líder.

-Ahora que todos sus protectores están derrotados y como ninguno de ustedes quiere hablar sobre la posición del arma, parece que no tenemos más opción que buscarla por nosotros mismos. Les sugiero que si no quieren terminar al igual que estos hombres, se queden en sus hogares y nos dejen tranquilos. Como una raza que desea la paz…no deseo hacerles nada de daño. Entonces…vamos- Hablo Calm con tranquilidad.

-Sí, señor- Contestaron los subordinados Calm a su propio ritmo.

Dichas esas palabras, cada uno de los miembros del grupo que un futuro se autonombraría Unique Oracion, comenzaron a avanzar hacia adelante tranquilamente mientras los asustados hombres y mujeres de la raza Nirvit se apartaban de sus caminos por simple miedo. Pero mientras Calm y sus seguidores se alejaban, ninguno de ellos pudo notar que un cierto hombre de cabellos verde que pertenecía a los Nirvits que habían sido heridos hace poco empezó a usar sus lastimados brazos y piernas para levantarse.

-¡Y-Yo…Yo como gran guardián de los Nirvits…No puedo permitir que entren a esta ciudad, Magos!- Grito Ryoga con enorme fuerza.

Con ese repentino grito desde lo profundo de su garganta y que puso alerta a un sorprendido Roku, un asombrado Koraku y a las perplejas personas Nirvits que habitaban esa misma ciudad; Ryoga uso toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su herido cuerpo para sostener con enorme firmeza la lanza que se encontraba en su mano derecha para luego dar un gran salto directamente hacia Calm que se encontraba de espaldas hacia él.

Sosteniendo con firmeza esa lanza y apuntando la afilada punta de esta hacia su objetivo que era el líder de Unique Oracion, Ryoga estaba a unos pocos segundos y centímetros de atravesar el cuerpo de este pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar, Roku mas que nadie pudo ver que simplemente lo dejo perplejo.

-¡AH…!- Grito Ryoga de repente.

Koraku, los guardines y ciudadanos Nirvits, y principalmente Roku se quedaron perplejos al ver lo que la razón por la que Ryoga desato ese grito de gran dolor en cuestión de segundos. Ryoga ahora mismo poseía se encontraba levantado sobre el suelo debido a que su pecho ensangrentado estaba siendo atravesado letalmente por la mano derecha de un delgado joven de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas, serios ojos cafés y que se había posicionado detrás de Calm en cuestión de nano-segundos cuando ese Nirvit trato de lastimar a su líder.

-No dejare que pongas un solo dedo sobre Calm-sama, humano- Dijo Ikari con gran seriedad mientras atravesaba el pecho de Ryoga.

-¡AHH…!- Gritaba Ryoga con gran dolor mientras sentía como su vida disminuía.

-¡PAPA!- Grito Roku con gran fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos de una manera sumamente rápida.

-Ikari, creí haberles dicho que hicieran nada hasta que yo les diera la orden. Yo fácilmente pude haberme encargado de ese hombre sin necesidad de matarlo- Dijo Calm con seriedad y tranquilidad mientras miraba a su subordinado.

-Lamento mucho si desobedecí sus órdenes y lo obligue a ver algo que va completamente contra su naturaleza, Calm-sama. Pero no podía arriesgarme a que este humano lo lastimara. Mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta. Si quiero darme un castigo, lo entenderé completamente- Respondió Ikari mientras sacaba su mano derecha del cuerpo de ese Nirvit.

Diciendo esas palabras con gran seriedad hacia su líder, el joven de cabellos naranjas saco su mano del cuerpo de Ryoga, dejando que este simplemente cayera al suelo desangrándome con gran velocidad. Con ese cuerpo en el suelo, Calm bajo levemente la mirada hacia él y pudo ver como un llorón y desesperado joven de cabellos verdes, ojos cafés y que poseía gran similitud con el hombre herido corría rápidamente hacia ese mismo hombre.

-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA!- Gritaba Roku con gran cantidad de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras trataba de usar sus manos para tapar el gran agujero en el pecho de su padre.

-Ro…ku…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Ryoga antes de que sus ojos se quedaran frios como el más gélido hielo.

-¡PAPA, DESPIERTA, PAPA! ¡AAAAAHH!- Gritaba Roku acostando su rostro de lágrimas en el ensangrentado cuerpo de su padre.

-¡Ryoga…!- Nombraba Koraku con gran remordimiento observando su cuerpo muerto.

-Que niño más molesto. ¿Debería eliminarlo también para que se reúna con su padre?- Preguntaba Ikari con seriedad.

-No hagas nada más hasta que yo de la orden, Ikari. Simplemente vayámonos a buscar el arma- Contesto el serio peliplateado volteando la mirada hacia delante nuevamente.

-Como usted desee- Dio el pelinaranja como respuesta.

-¡Malditos magos, ¿creen que los dejare ir luego de que le hicieron a mi padre?! ¡Los matare a todos!- Gritaba Roku furiosamente tomando la lanza de su padre y tratando de ir hacia sus enemigos, pero cierto anciano sujeto el cuerpo del joven con gran fuerza evitando que este avanzara.

-¡Detente, Roku! ¡Tu padre no querría que tu vida acabara tan rápido! ¡Respeta su deseo!- Decía Koraku mientras usaba toda la fuerza que podía para detener al triste y vengativo joven.

-¡Suélteme, Jefe! ¡Yo los matare!- Gritaba Roku furiosamente tratando de liberarse sin causarle daño al anciano.

-Aunque estos seres son muy molestos. ¿Seguro que no desea que los eliminemos, Calm-sama?- Preguntaba Hana inexpresivamente oyendo los gritos del joven y viendo el desprecio y terror en los ojos de los demás Nirvits de los alrededores.

-Ya he dicho que no, Hana. Aunque es cierto que son molestos y puede que este no sea el primer intento de asesinato sorpresa que ellos intenten…así no podremos buscar en paz el arma, pero en realidad no deseo eliminar a esta raza que tiene el mismo deseo de paz que yo- Hablaba Calm- Ah, ya se. Si no me equivoco, debajo de esta ciudad hay un enorme grupo de cavernas, ¿Verdad? Koraku…lleva a tu gente a vivir a esas cuevas. Les daremos tres días para que tomen los suministros necesarios para sobrevivir-

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Ryoga con enorme impacto ante las palabras de Calm.

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?!- Murmuraba un ciudadano Nirvit.

-¡¿Nos hará vivir en las cavernas?!- Murmuraba otro ciudadano.

-¡¿Nos quiere quitar nuestra ciudad?! ¡¿Nuestros hogares?!- Murmuro otro ciudadano.

-¡Maldito monstruo!- Grito otro ciudadano.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldito?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos tal cosa?! ¡Nosotros jamás te entregaremos nues…!-

Pero antes de Roku que se encontraba lleno de odio y tristeza incontrolables pudiera terminar de hablar de manera tan errática hacia Calm y sus subordinados, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de las Cavernas termino desmayándose de repente debido a que en la parte trasera de su cuello fue impactado un ligero pero efectivo golpe por parte de serio anciano que sujetaba su cuerpo.

-Lo siento mucho, Roku…pero no pienso perder a dos guardianes…a dos seres queridos en el mismo día-Hablaba Koraku- Calm…aceptaremos tu propuesta. Por favor, ya no lastimes a nadie-

-Lo prometo. Fue una buena decisión, Koraku. Como dije tienen tres días para abandonar la ciudad. Nosotros nos quedaremos en aquel castillo que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad- Dijo Calm comenzando a alejarse de esa zona y seguido por sus subordinados.

-Con que en el castillo…solo espero que no encuentren a Hea…pero más importante, rezo para que no encuentren la forma de activarla…- Pensaba Koraku con un gran arrepentimiento.

… _Un mes después…tres días antes de la llegada de los jóvenes magos…_

Ahora, tras casi un mes luego de esos eventos; la antigua raza de los Nirvits se encontraba viviendo en pequeñas tiendas de tela o paja que conformaban ahora a su pueblo que se encontraba posicionado en una cueva iluminada con brillantes antorchas y que poseía un gran ancho y altura. Y mientras la mayoría de los Nirvits se encontraban conviviendo en los interiores de sus respectivas tiendas o cabañas; un joven Nirvit de cabellos verdes, ojos cafés y con una lanza en su mano derecha se encontraba posicionado en frente de una lápida que poseía las palabras "Ryoga, valiente guardian Nirvit, amado amigo y padre" y que estaba posicionado un poco lejos de ese pueblo.

En otras palabras, era un serio Roku que se encontraba observando la tumba de su padre. Y mientras el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación se encontraba haciendo eso, a sus espaldas comenzó a acercarse un serio anciano de cabellera y barba canosa que era ayudado a caminar con un bastón.

-¿Otra vez aquí, Roku?- Pregunto Koraku al ver al joven.

-¿Hay algo malo en que quiera estar con mi padre?- Respondió Roku con sarcasmo.

-Para nada- Contesto Koraku al sarcasmo.

-¿Sabe algo, Jefe Koraku?- Hablo Roku- Esto es algo muy irónico. El mismo día que deseaba ir al mundo más allá de mi ciudad, termine yendo a un lugar más debajo de mi ciudad y los magos a los que tanto deseaba ver…los desprecio desde lo profundo de mi alma-

-Roku…entiendo que estés lleno de tristeza y odio por lo ocurrido por tu padre…pero no puedes dejarte guiar por esos sentimientos o si no terminaras sufriendo aún más- Decía Koraku con gran seriedad.

-No tiene que decírmelo, Jefe Koraku-Hablo Roku seriamente- Sin mi padre, yo soy el único Nirvit con la capacidad de usar los poderes místicos que dejo nuestro dios guardián, en otras palabras, soy el gran guardián de los Nirvits. No puedo permitirme actuar como un niño llorón que extraña a su padre. Pero precisamente que soy el gran guardián de los Nirvits…no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…ya ha pasado un mes y desde entonces he entrenado para volverme mucho más fuerte…lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a cualquier mago que vuelva a ver en frente de mi-

-Que desgracia-Pensaba Koraku- El joven Roku que antes tenía ojos llenos de felicidad y alegría ha sido remplazado por uno completamente diferente. ¿Sera otra de las consecuencias de haber creado esa terrible maldición conocido como Hea? Solamente espero que dios se apiade de nosotros…y nos mande un poco de esperanza que los planes de Calm pueden ser detenidos-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡…Para que algo como eso no se repita! ¡Te derrotare, Ikari! ¡Es todo lo que puedo hacer!- Pensaba Roku seriamente mientras esquivaba con agilidad los ataques de su musculoso enemigo.

-¡MALDITO INSECTO!- Grito Ikari con incomparable furia.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Roku con impresión.

En el momento en que su enemigo dio ese fuerte grito lleno de una enorme ira, el joven Nirvit pudo notar que de todos los golpes que había logrado esquivar hasta ahora con una increíble velocidad y agilidad, el siguiente puñetazo de gran tamaño que se dirigía hacia el poseía una velocidad mucho mayor y estaba apretado con una fuerza mucho más grande. Al notar eso, Roku se apresuró a dar un amplio brinco hacia atrás.

Y haciendo eso, el joven de cabellos verdes pudo ver con gran impresión como el colosal puño de Ikari termino impactado bruscamente en la zona del suelo en donde él estaba antes y eso provoco que en ese pedazo del suelo fuera formado en cuestión de segundos un profundo y fracturado cráter que siguió extendiéndose hasta fracturar de gran manera las dos paredes de esa zona de la habitación.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡Destruyo una gran parte del suelo de un solo golpe! ¡Si yo hubiera recibido eso, estaría derrotado sin duda! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso de repente?! ¡¿Sus habilidades aumentaron?!- Pensaba Roku con impresión observando la extensa destrucción.

-¡Ya deja de moverte, maldito insecto, me haces enojar!- Gritaba Ikari de manera errática.

-¿Enojar?-Pensaba Roku atento a su enemigo- ¡Es verdad! ¡Esos magos me lo dijeron! ¡Mientras más se enoja, más poder obtiene! ¡Eso significa que no importa cuánto me acostumbre a sus movimientos, estos aumentaran! ¡Tengo que aprovechar que puedo seguirle el ritmo, y atacarle con todo lo que tengo!-

Con ese claro pensamiento moviendo su cuerpo, el serio Roku clavo la punta de su lanza en el suelo y luego paso a cruzar sus dos firmes brazos en forma de "X" y mientras hacía esto, pequeñas cantidades de arena y polvo comenzaron a girar velozmente a su alrededor en forma pequeños tornados.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Tatsumaki!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación extendió sus dos brazos hacia adelante con gran fuerza y eso al parecer provoco que de la arena y polvo del suelo que tocaban sus pies surgieran de repente un gigantesco par de tornados de arena, polvo y tierra que giraban velozmente y siguieron avanzando hasta encerrar por completo al musculoso Ikari que se encontraba levemente confundido y sorprendido por su situación.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ¡¿Arena?!...¡Duele!- Dijo Ikari de repente al notar que los pedazos de tierra que estaban dentro de ese tornado que lo encerraban, comenzaron a ser disparados a su cuerpo como veloces balas.

-¡Y eso no es todo!- Exclamo Roku ferozmente.

Mientras Ikari se encontraba encerrado en ese gigantesco par de tornados de arena que al mismo tiempo le disparaban una gran cantidad de pequeñas piedras que le causaban leves daños a los enormes músculos que conformaban su cuerpo, Roku paso a agacharse y a colocar la palma de sus manos en el suelo, el cual comenzó a fragmentase en ese mismo momento.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Shageki!-**

Cuando el joven de cabellos verdes paso a gritar esas fuertes palabras, el suelo que tocaban las palmas de sus dos manos se fragmento aún más y con una mayor velocidad para que luego gigantescos pedazos de piedras fueran disparados como misiles hacia el musculoso Ikari que no pudo hacer nada más que ser impactado por gigantescas y duras rocas una tras otra debido a que los tornados de arena y piedra le impedían su vista y su libre movimiento.

-¡Maldito mocoso desgraciado, ya deja de lanzar tantas rocas!- Gritaba Ikari furioso mientras trataba de cubrirse sin mucho éxito de las rocas tanto grandes y pequeñas que golpeaban seguidamente su colosal cuerpo encerrado entre tornados de arena.

-¡Todavía no!-Exclamo Roku- ¡Esto no es todo el poder que puede poseer el dragón de las cavernas, Ikari! ¡Ahora…Te devorare!-

Exclamadas esas determinadas palabras, Roku ahora paso a apuntar sus dos manos directamente hacia a Ikari e inclino un poco cada uno de sus diez dedos, provocando que sus manos formaran una imagen parecida a una mandíbula. Y al parecer, ese movimiento de manos que Roku hacia provoco que el concreto que conformaba el suelo que tocaban los pies de Ikari, el que seguía siendo atacados por enormes rocas y pequeñas piedras, comenzara a tomar una nueva forma.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Agito!-**

Dado ese grito lleno de gran fuerza, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación pego las dos palmas de sus manos una contra la otra y eso ahora provoco que dos gran grandes mandíbulas hechas puramente de piedra surgieran del suelo de los dos lados de Ikari y lo aplastaran al unirse, como si dieran un gran mordisco. Tras todo eso, Roku ya no podía ver ni oír nada de Ikari que se encontraba aplastado entre dos gigantescas mandíbulas de piedra.

Y tras usar todo esos fuertes hechizos unos tras otros, el joven mago de tierra de corta edad no pude evitar caer arrodillado en el suelo mientras se sujetaba de su lanza para no caer desmayado y respiraba de una manera agitada y cansada con algo de sudor reflejado en su frente.

-Ah…Ah…-Hablaba Roku cansadamente- Creo que esta es la primera vez que uso tantos ataques uno tras otros…aunque era de esperar…sin contar la batalla sin terminar que tuve contra Tsuna cuando nos conocidos…esta podría ser la primera batalla real que tengo…pero eso no importa…yo…yo…Gan…-

-¡No ganaste, maldito mocoso!-

Una vez, un joven de largos cabellos verdes atados en forma de cola de lobo y afilados ojos cafés que se encontraba levemente feliz al saber de su victoria se quedó tremendamente impactado al escuchar esa voz familiar y llena de incalculable ira. Al levantar la mirada hacia el gigantesco par de mandíbulas que conformaban su último ataque, Roku estuvo asombrado al ver que esas mismas mandíbulas pasaron a convertirse en una enorme explosión de polvo y tierra provocado por la persona que se suponía había sido aplastado por esas mandíbulas.

Poco a poco el denso polvo disperso en el aire se despejaba y eso permitía a un cansado y sorprendido Roku observar como paso a paso se le acercaba lentamente un ser de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas, enfurecidos ojos blancos, afilados colmillos, vistiendo solamente unos pantaloncillos desgarrados y con colosales músculos conformando casi todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente se quedó en frente de él respirando de una manera tanto tranquila como furiosa.

-N-No puede ser… ¡¿Sobreviviste a cada uno de esos ataques?!- Reacciono Roku realmente sorprendido al ver a Ikari en frente de él.

-Por supuesto que lo hice-Hablaba Ikari severamente- ¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando esos insectos más grande que tú te dijeron que los vencí a todos ellos con esta forma? Si puedo derrotar a esos insectos que son más grandes que tú, ¿Creíste que no iba a poder derrotarte a ti? ¿Creíste que si lo deseabas lo suficiente ibas a poder vencerme? ¡Eres un tonto, maldito mocoso! ¡Desde el principio nunca tuviste posibilidades de vencerme!-

-¡E-Esto es imposible…! ¡¿Yo no puedo ganar…?!- Murmuraba Roku con enorme frustración apretado sus puños contra el suelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú solo eres una maldito sabandija que solo sirve para hacerme enojar! ¡Tu padre pudo volver a ponerse de pie luego de recibir un ataque de Calm-sama, lo que significa que no era un debilucho cualquiera! ¡Pero tú no podrías ni soportar ni un solo golpe de mi señor! ...Ah, pero creo que estoy hablando más de lo que debería…se me olvido por un momento que estoy ocupado…Bien… ¡Terminare todo esto de una vez!- Exclamo Ikari seriamente.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Yo no sirvo para nada! ¡No pude hacer nada para salvar a mi ciudad…no pude hacer nada para vengar a mi padre…y no pude hacer nada para ayudar a las personas que llame aliados…Soy patético…No merezco ser el guardián de los Nirvits…No…Yo nunca lo fui realmente…solamente…soy un niño tonto que no puede hacer nada por si solo…y por eso…va a morir…!- Pensaba Roku apretando sus puños y dientes con enorme tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Mientras el triste joven de la raza Nirvit pensaba esas arrepentidas palabras, el musculoso miembro de Unique Oracion que se encontraba de pie en frente de él, levanto su enorme pie derecho y lo posiciono en el aire por encima de su joven enemigo arrodillado en el suelo en frente de él.

-¡Te aplastare como el insecto que eres, maldito mocoso! ¡Y solamente para que lo sepas, luego de que mate a los demás intrusos, a Yoku y que los planes de Calm-sama se cumplan, yo mismo iré a matar a los Nirvits que están en las cavernas de esta cueva solamente para asegurarme que no habrá ningún otro imbécil que se atreva a oponerse a Calm-sama, como tú o los demás insectos! ¡Adios!- Grito Ikari furiosamente.

-¡…Solo…!- Pensó un triste Roku al final mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Y así, Roku simplemente se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo lleno de frustración, con los ojos cerrados intentando no soltar muchas lágrimas y esperando a que ese segundo terminara para que el colosal pie de Ikari aplastara todo su joven cuerpo de 13 años, pero Roku jamás pude sentir que ese momento llegara posiblemente a dos razones. Era posible que Roku ya estuviera muerto y él ni siquiera lo supiera, o era también posible que tuviera algo que ver con el fuerte sonido de choque que escucho en frente de él.

-¡No vas a morir…!-

-¡…Y tampoco estas solo!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono de repente Roku abriendo sus ojos con enorme sorpresa.

Al escuchar unas familiares voces tanto de hombre como de mujer, el antes desesperado y frustrado Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación levanto la mirada con enorme sorpresa para ver como el enorme pie de Ikari que se suponía que debía aplastarlo como un insecto, ahora era frenado con gran fuerza por un par de brazos de hierro pertenecientes a un joven de cabello negro con piercings y a otro par de brazos de gorila perteneciente a un joven de largos cabellos cafés.

-¡Ustedes…!- Reacciono Roku con asombro al ver a Ryos y Sonia deteniendo la pierna de Ikari con sus respectivos brazos fortalecidos con sus respectivas magias.

-¡Los otros malditos insectos!- Fue como reacciono Ikari enfurecido al ver a esos dos.

-¡Sonia!- Nombro Ryos fuertemente.

-¡Sí!- Respondió la usuaria de Take Over sonrientemente.

Tras esa señal entre ellos, el joven de cabellos negros y la joven de cabellos cafés usaron sus respectivos brazos de hierro y de gorila para sujetar con gran fuerza el pie derecha de un enfurecido Ikari para luego empujarlo con la misma fuerza hacia atrás, y este al estar solamente en un pie no pudo evitar perder un poco el equilibrio de su gran cuerpo. Pero mientras se volvía a poner en equilibrio al colocar sus dos pies en el suelo, Ikari abrió levemente sus blancos ojos al percatarse como a unos metros sobre él se encontraba suspendido en el aire un serio joven de cabellos albinos y ojos azules que cargaba su mano derecho con unos mágicos y potentes relámpagos crecientes.

 **-¡Rairyu no Narukami!-**

Gritando el fuerte nombre de su hechizo, el joven de nombre Marcus apunto su mano derecha cargada con brutales relámpagos hacia el musculoso Ikari que estaba debajo de él y eso provoco que un colosal rayo saliera disparado de esa misma mano y electrocutara fuertemente a ese miembro de Unique Oracion ahí presente, pero eso más que causarle daño, solamente provoco que comenzara a gritar de una furiosa manera.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Malditos insectos infelices, los voy a destruir!- Gritara Ikari lleno de rabia.

-¡Tch! ¡Con que no funciono!- Reacciono Marcus con leve frustración mientras volvía a caer al suelo.

-¡Entonces probemos un acercamiento más directo! ¡Gee hee!- Dijo un valiente Ryos mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hombre!- Grito Sonia con gran ánimo.

Y así, los animado, serios y determinados jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron una carrera hacia el monstruoso y furioso miembro de Unique Oracion que estaba ahí presente solamente para empezar a atacarlo físicamente con todos sus golpes cargados con su más fuerte magia. Pero mientras el albino mago de rayos, el pelinegro mago de hierro y la pelicafe usuaria de Take Over luchaban contra aquel musculoso pelinaranja, el joven Nirvit de cabello verde que antes estaba sumido ahora se encontraba estupefacto ante la situación que presenciaba.

-¿P-Pero…Como…?- Murmuraba Roku sorprendido.

-¿Estas sorprendido?-

Nuevamente, una voz familiar provoco que el joven de largos cabellos verdes atado en una cola de lobo abriera con sorpresa sus afilados ojos cafés, el cual rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde venía esa voz de tono femenino y joven. Y al hacerlo, el joven Nirvit observo como a su lado se encontraba sentada en el suelo una herida pero sonriente joven de largos cabellos rubios, ojos marrones y ropas un poco raspadas que además estaba acompañada por un exceed rojo con un chaleco azul y uno verde vestido como rana rosada.

-¡Niña! ¡Y también esos gatos! ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!- Preguntaba Roku con gran sorpresa al ver a Lucia, Lector y Frosch.

-¿Te refieres al muro que pusiste para alejarnos? Bueno, es que yo tengo una cierta amiga masoquista vestida de sirvienta que nos ayudó a pasar ese muro por debajo, eso es todo- Contesto Lucia mostrando felizmente la llave dorada de Virgo.

-¡No es eso! ¡Te estoy preguntando que rayos hace aquí cuando les dije y les di la oportunidad de irse de aquí y buscar el núcleo de Hea! ¡¿Es que acaso no me escucharon?!- Gritaba Roku furiosamente.

-¿Eh? Pues si te estuchamos, ¿Pero es que acaso no recuerdas que nosotros te dijimos que no nos iríamos a ninguna parte y tú no nos escuchaste? Alguien que no escucha a los demás no tiene derecho a ladrar órdenes- Respondió Lucia en un tono un poco burlón.

-¡No juegues conmigo, mocosa! ¡¿Es que acaso no entienden que pasaría si Hea llegara a activarse?! ¡La humanidad moriría! ¡Es una situación realmente grave!- Exclamo severamente el peliverde.

-Pues para nosotros…abandonar a un compañero es una situación igual de grave- Respondió Lucia con una seria mirada.

-¡Eso es verdad!- Apoyo Lector alegremente.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el gato verde igualmente.

-Ustedes… ¡Entiendan que no es tiempo de esa cosa del compañerismo! ¡Además, esto…derrotar a Ikari…es algo que tengo que hacer solo! ¡Así que váyanse!- Grito Roku todavía muy severo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que luchar solo contra él?- Preguntaba la joven Dragneel con seriedad y confusión.

-¿Qué por qué? ¡Porque es mi deber como hijo y como Nirvit! ¡Vengar a mi padre…y derrotar a Ikari es lo único que puedo hacer! ¡Como guardián de los Nirvits, no puedo depender tanto de otras personas! ¡Eso está mal! ¡Tengo que derrotarlo yo solo!- Respondió el serio Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Tú eres el que está mal! ¡Depender de otras personas no es nada malo!- Grito Lucia de repente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Roku con asombro ente ese repentino tono de la rubia.

-¡Escucha bien…eh…Roku, ¿Verdad?!- Hablo Lucia severamente- ¡Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes ya que yo sentí hace tiempo lo mismo! ¡Te sientes patético y odiado al saber que no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo y tienes que depender que otros harán lo que tú deberías hacer! ¡Esa sensación…es algo realmente frustrante, pero…mi hermano una vez me dijo que eso no es algo malo! ¡Él me dijo que confiar en mis compañeros para que ganen, les da a ellos más fuerza…y esta sensación de debilidad…nos permite avanzar para volvernos más fuertes y amables…Así que eso de depender de los demás…no es nada malo!-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Ya te dije que no juegues conmigo! ¡No importa lo que digas, yo tengo que hacer esto solo! ¡Entiéndelo!- Grito Roku como respuesta a las palabras de Lucia.

-¡Tu entiéndelo! ¡No tienes que hacerlo solo, sino todo lo contrario! ¡Tienes que confiar en nosotros, Roku!- Exclamo una seria Lucia con una determinada mirada apuntada al testarudo mago Nirvit.

Mientras esos dos jóvenes discutían entre ellos; Marcus, Ryos y Sonia luchaban ferozmente contra un musculoso e iracundo Ikari que dejaba de lanzar una gran serie de golpes, patadas o alguna otra clase de ataque físico con sus colosales extremidades a los magos de Fairy Tail. Pero durante esa contiendo, los tres jóvenes magos decidieron dar un gran salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia de su enemigo y eso los volvió a posicionar al lado de los dos jóvenes de 13 años ahí presentes.

Al notar la gran determinación de hacerlo entrar en razón reflejado en los marrones ojos de aquella joven de cabellos de largos cabellos rubios y cuerpo muy lastimado, Roku sentía un extraño sentimiento de razón pasando a través de su mente. Y al ver el serio rostro que poseían los otros tres magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes, ese sentimiento aumento en Roku. Y sin sentir más que ese sentimiento, Roku apretó sus dientes y puños con frustración por varios segundos para luego simplemente soltar un gran suspiro de rendición.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hablar con una niña como tú no me llevara a ninguna parte! ¡Como dije, estamos en una situación grave, no podemos perder el tiempo hablando! ¡Así que simplemente me rindo contigo!- Exclamo Roku de repente.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Lucia con leve confusión.

Tras esas repentinas palabras que confundieron a la joven maga de espíritus celestiales, el joven Nirvit con una seria expresión en su rostro, se aseguró de sujetar firmemente su lanza, sacarla del suelo y luego colocarse al lado de los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que enfrentaban a Ikari, los cuales apuntaron una seria mirada hacia su dirección.

-¡Aunque realmente me gustaría vencer a este bastardo por mí mismo, el tiempo es crucial si queremos detener a Hea! ¡Por eso dejare mi orgullo de Nirvit de lado por un momento, así que ayúdenme a derrotar a este tipo, magos de Fairy Tail!- Exclamo Roku ferozmente.

-¡Bien!- Dijo Lucia entre risas de felicidad al ver como hizo que el peliverde entrara en razón.

-Mocoso…no eres nada honesto, ¿Verdad? Bueno, por el momento no importa. Claro que te ayudaremos a patearle el trasero a este tipo- Contesto Ryos con una gran sonrisa.

-Aunque igual íbamos a hacerlo dijeras lo que dijeras. Después de todo es para lo que cruzamos ese gran muro que tú pusiste en primer lugar- Comento Marcus a la conversación.

-¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡Los matare, malditos humanos insignificantes! ¡Los matare! ¡Los aplastare! ¡Los hare maldito picadillo por todo lo que hicieron!- Rugía Ikari furiosamente mientras se encontraba a algunos metros de los magos y mientras sus ya colosales músculos aumentaban aún más.

-¡AAAHH! ¡Se está haciendo más grande!- Dijo Frosch asustado.

-¡Parece estar muy enojado con nosotros por haberlo atacado antes y ahora por ponernos a ignorarlo!- Comento Lector en el mismo estado.

-Si…pero a pesar de todo el poder que ese tipo posee por esa gran ira, ¿No notan algo extraño?- Pregunto Sonia mirando fijamente a Ikari.

-¿Eh? ¿Extraño? ¿A qué se refiere, Sonia-san?- Respondió Lucia con otra pregunta.

-Bueno, como explicarlo…es que este tipo parece mucho más enojado que la primera vez que lo nos enfrentamos a él, pero por alguna razón siento que el poder que posee es mucho menor que el de antes. ¿Ustedes no sienten lo mismo?- Explico la pelicafe seriamente.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Ahora puedo esquivar sus golpes mucho más fácilmente a pesar de que todavía estoy muy herido. ¿Qué significara esto? ¿Se está debilitando?- Se preguntaba Marcus al apoyar lo que dijo su prima.

-¡Gee hee! ¡Si lo está haciendo y la razón es mi veneno!- Exclamo Ryos de repente con una gran sonrisa algo malévola y sorprendiendo de repente a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su veneno?!- Repitió Marcus con confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Veneno? ¿No se está refiriendo al veneno de Sophia-san?- Dijo Lucia al recordar a la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡No, estoy hablando de mi veneno!-Hablo el pelinegro con piercings- ¡Cuánto luche contra ese sujeto en la ciudad, yo lo ataque con una gran cantidad de veneno lo que debió debilitar su cuerpo, pero no parecía tener efecto! ¡Pero ahora me doy cuanta! ¡No es que no le afectara sino que él lo estaba resistiendo! ¡Ese bastardo resistió los daños del veneno que había entrado en su cuerpo pero parece que por fin empieza a llegar a su límite!-

-¡Ya veo! ¡Por eso se está moviendo más lento, el veneno le empieza a hacer daño!- Comento Sonia algo impresionada.

-¡Si! ¡Significa de es nuestra oportunidad de atacarlo con todo y que lo sienta! ¡Y me refiero…con todo!- Exclamo Ryos con alegría algo aterradora.

Tras decir esas determinadas palabras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro lleno de piercings, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación comenzó a apretar fuertemente cada uno de los músculos que conformaba su atlético cuerpo y a pisar con tal firmeza que el suelo que tocaban sus pies con botas comenzó a agrietarse. Y haciendo eso, Ryos provoco que su poder mágico comenzara a aumentar rápidamente y que su cuerpo comenzara a rodearse un aura de colores verdes y morados rojizos.

 **-¡Modo Dokutetsuryu!-**

En el momento que el joven de largos cabellos grito esas palabras, sus filosos ojos de color marrón pasaron a ser totalmente blancos y con una gran sonrisa de excitación en su rostro que mostraba sus dientes con forma de colmillos, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. La piel de Ryos que conformaba todo su cuerpo y que se encontraba debajo de su rasgada ropa comenzó a ser recubierta por unas relucientes y resistentes escamas hechas de hierro que poco a poco empezaron a tomar un color más rojizo y toxico y además a expulsar un humo venenoso de color morado.

Cuando el hijo adolecente de Gajeel Redfox y Levy Redfox activo el modo en que cruzaba los poderes de un dragón de hierro y un dragón de veneno; Sonia que ya lo había visto no se sorprendió para nada, pero Marcus, Lucia, Lector, Frosch y Roku eran una historia totalmente diferente.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Ese mago es un Dragon Slayer al igual que yo… ¿Pero está usando dos elementos distintos?! ¡¿Cómo?!- Reacciono Roku con gran sorpresa.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ryos-san está haciendo lo mismo que hizo mi hermano con la luz de Lisa-san y Marcus-san con las sombras de Sorano-san! ¡Aunque ahora parece un monstruo!- Comento Lucia igual de sorprendida.

-¡E-Eso… ¿Es el veneno de Sophia?! ¡¿Lo comiste?! ¡¿Cómo rayos sobreviviste?!- Preguntaba Marcus sorprendido al ver el aspecto de su compañero.

-¡Idiota, no me subestimes! ¡Mis órganos de hierro no iban a morir por un poco de veneno! ¡Y además, no podía permitirme perder ante ti o el cabeza de flama! ¡Ahora soy más fuerte que ambos!- Dijo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Venenoso con gran confianza.

-¡Hmp! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Todavía no me llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos! ¡Deja mostrártelo!- Respondió Marcus mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Luego de esa conversación entre los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, ahora fue el joven albino quien comenzó a apretar fuertemente los músculos de su lastimado cuerpo y a pisar con gran firmeza el suelo que tocaban sus pies. Y haciendo eso, el cuerpo de Marcus comenzó a ser rodeado por una enorme aura de color dorado que pronto se convirtió en un aura de colosales relámpagos, pero eso no era todo.

 **-¡Modo Raieiryu!-**

Mientras más crecían los relámpagos que recubrían el cuerpo del hijo adolecente de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss Dreyar, poco a poco la piel de este mismo joven comenzó a ser recubiertas en algunas partes de su rostro, brazos y torso comenzaron a ser revestidas por unas escamas de color tan negro como una sombras, al mismo tiempo que sus afilados ojos azules se volvían blancos y sus dientes se volvían tan filosos como los de Ryos.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿El también puede usar dos elementos?! ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Es este el poder de los Dragon Slayers que viven en la superficie?!- Reacciono Roku aún más sorprendido al ver el modo de Dragón Rayo Sombra de Marcus.

-¡Bien, Ryos y yo lo atacaremos con todo el poder mágico que nos queda y quiero que ustedes nos sigan! ¡¿Entendido?!- Explico con severidad el joven mago de rayo y sombra.

-¡Si! ¡Le mostraremos a ese imbécil quien son los más hombres aquí!- Exclamo una determinada Sonia chocando sus puños.

-¡Vayan con todo!- Apoyo un animado Lector.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el gato verde como siempre.

-¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas! ¡¿Estás listo, Roku?!- Pregunto una sonriente Lucia mirando al joven Nirvit.

-¡S-Si! ¡Vamos!- Contesto el peliverde cambiando por su sorpresa por gran seriedad y pensando- ¡Con que depender de otros no es tan malo, ¿Eh?! ¡Es realmente raro…las palabras de esta niña son extrañas pero me llenan de confianza…es como si hablara con Tsuna!-

-¡LOS MATARE, HUMANOS!- Grito Ikari con su ira al fin al límite y sus músculos más grande que nunca.

Y ese brutal grito que el musculoso e iracundo miembro de Unique Oracion dio fue la campana que hizo que los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail, los dos exceeds de Sabertooth y el joven mago Nirvit comenzaran a avanzar velozmente hacia el para terminar por fin esa batalla. La primera que hizo un movimiento fue la joven Dragneel, que luego de que los dos gatos con alas de Sabertooth la tomaran por su rasgada camisa y la levantaran por los aires de esa amplia habitación, tomo una de sus llaves doradas y la extendió hacia adelante para que luego esta comenzara a destellar.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Hakuyokyu no Tobira! ¡Aries!-**

Justamente en el momento en que la llave dorada de Lucia brillo por unos segundos, en una zona del suelo de esa amplia habitación había aparecido de repente una hermosa, voluptuosa y tímida joven de cabellos rosados hasta al cuello, con cuernos de cabra en su cabeza, ojos marrones y un corto vestido de lana blanca con guantes y botas que hacían juego.

-¡Lo siento!- Fue lo que dijo el espíritu celestial de la constelación de Aries al aparecer.

-¡Por favor, Aries, ciega a ese tipo con tu lana!- Dijo Lucia estando varios metros sobre el suelo con ayuda de Lector y Frosch.

-¡Entendido! ¡Lo siento!- Respondió Aries de tímida forma.

Al escuchar las órdenes de la dueña de su llave, la tímida joven de cabellos rosados y cuernos de carnero en su cabeza, extendió su mano derecha hacia adelante y de esta repentinamente empezó a ser expulsada una enorme, extensa y esponjosa lana de color rosado. Esa misma lana rosada siguió creciendo de las manos de Aries hasta que finalmente llego hasta el musculoso Ikari y lo rodeo por completo como un inmenso mar creciente.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Ya dejen de molestarme con estupideces, malditos magos!- Grito Ikari al ver como una lana rosada recubrió todos sus alrededores.

Lleno de furia incontrolable, el musculoso pelinaranja empezó a lanzar una fuerte y veloz ráfaga de golpes al aire que lo rodeaba dentro de esa inmensidad de lana rosada y haciendo, el creaba fuertes ondas de viento que despejaban esa misma lana a su alrededor con gran velocidad. Ikari siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe hasta que el ultimo trozo de lana se despejo como pelusa, pero luego de lanzar ese último golpe, él se sorprendió al ver lo que había en frente de el ahora.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Ikari con impresión.

-¡Sorpresa!- Dijo Marcus aumentando el poder de sus rayos y sombras.

Con el Dragon Slayer de Rayos y Sombras de la Cuarta Generación lanzándose hacia él, Ikari inmediatamente dejo su estado de sorpresa de lado y volviendo a ser apoderado por su enorme ira, dirigió su enorme puño derecho hacia el albino mago de Fairy Tail. Pero en el momento en que el puño de su enemigo hizo contacto con él, Marcus transformo todo su cuerpo en una negra sombra que se pegó al cuerpo de Ikari.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!- Trataba de hablar Ikari al ver la sombra que pasaba por su sombra.

Siendo una sombra que estaba pegada al cuerpo de su enemigo, Marcus giro varias veces por el brazo de Ikari para luego pasar hacia su musculoso torso y hacer lo mismo, después a sus dos piernas y finalmente terminar girando velozmente por su todo su brazo izquierdo. En forma de una sombra, Marcus siguió haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez en el cuerpo de Ikari, el cual trataba de tomar a ese misma mancha negra y quitarla de su cuerpo, pero no era más que in intento inútil.

-¡Maldición! ¡Quítate de encima!- Gritaba Ikari tratando de quitar el cuerpo de sombra de Marcus de su musculoso cuerpo.

-¡Como quieras!- Respondió el mago de rayo y sombras en su actual forma.

Después de haber dado esa respuesta, Marcus en forma de sombra de forma se posiciono en la espalda de Ikari para luego volver a su forma física. Pero en el segundo en que el mago de Fairy Tail hizo tal acto, el enorme miembro de Unique Oracion ahora se encontraba totalmente inmóvil debido a que las extremidades de todo su cuerpo se encontraban amarradas entre ellas y al suelo por unas múltiples cuerdas hechas de solidas sombras y que expulsaban leve chispas.

 **-¡Raieiryu no Shibari!-**

Cuando un serio Marcus dijo el nombre de su nuevo hechizo de magia mata-dragones de rayos y sombras, todas las sólidas sombras en forma de cuerdas entrelazadas que sujetaban el cuerpo de Ikari liberaron unos brutales rayos que electrocutaron dolorosamente a esa misma persona que inmovilizaban. Y tras eso, las sombras que inmovilizaban a Ikari se desvanecieron en el aire, pero este seguía quieto debido ahora por las fuertes descargas eléctricas que acababan de atacar a su cuerpo.

Pero con un musculoso Ikari en un momentáneo estado de shock eléctrico, la hermosa pero poco femenina hija de Elfman Strauss y Evergreen Strauss aprovecho para posicionarse en frente de este y de inmediato comenzar a cambiar su cuerpo con una brillante luz que era la luz de su Take Over.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Gorila Woman!-**

Nombrando su hechizo y con esa luz blanca comenzando a desvanecerse de todo su cuerpo, una seria Sonia había obtenido la bestial apariencia de un musculoso y enorme gorila de pelaje negro con algunos cabellos cafés en la parte superior de su cabeza y trapos marrones tapando sus partes privadas. Con el poder un enorme gorila, Sonia comenzó a usar sus colosales puños para liberar una feroz ráfaga de golpes en todo el cuerpo de un paralizado Ikari.

Sonia siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe al colosal cuerpo de Ikari, pero este comenzó a recuperar la iracunda razón y el movimiento de su enorme cuerpo al percatarse de cómo cada ataque que lanzaba esa bestial maga de Fairy Tail le empezaba a crear un poco de daño que se iba sumando entre sí.

-¡Maldita…Ya es suficiente!- Grito Ikari al recuperar el movimiento.

-¡Ryos, tu turno!- Grito Sonia de repente.

Con ese grito que la joven gorila de pelaje negro y cabello café había dado, Ikari volvió a cambiar por unos segundos su enorme ira por una confundida sorpresa y Sonia rápidamente aprovecho esos pocos segundos para usar sus pies para dar un enorme salto que lo posiciono por encima de su enemigo y quedar suspendida en el aire sobre este, además que su cuerpo una vez comenzó a brillar.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Spider Woman!-**

Ahora con ese hechizo que Sonia acababa de usar, su colosal cuerpo de Gorila fue cambiado por el cuerpo de una joven adolescente pero con leves cambios. Todo ese cuerpo se encontraba lleno de pelaje de araña color marrón, Sonia poseía un total de seis brazos, múltiples ojos y un par de tenazas en lugar de una boca normal. Con esa nueva apariencia, la joven de cabellos cafés disparo una enorme telaraña de su actual boca y esta telaraña cayo por completo sobre Ikari.

Esa misma telaraña se pegó por completo al musculoso cuerpo de Ikari e impidió que se moviera por libertar al menos hasta el siguiente segundo que Ikari la rompiera con facilidad. Pero en ese solo segundo que el miembro de Unique Oracion se tardó en destruir la telaraña que impedía el movimiento de su cuerpo, el joven mago de Fairy Tail que era también el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Venenoso se posiciono velozmente en frente de él y de inmediato su metálico y toxico brazo derecho empezara adquirir una forma más afilada y larga.

 **-¡Dokutetsuryuken!-**

Dando ese brutal grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta de hierro, Ryos uso su robusto y metalico brazo derecho que poseía ahora la forma de una afilada y larga espada de hierro revestida en uno toxico veneno en forma de humo rojizo para realizar un extenso y profundo corte en el musculoso y colosal torso de Ikari, que no pudo moverse por esa telaraña. Con ese feroz movimiento por parte de Ryos, Ikari llano gritaba de ira sino de dolor por el enorme y ensangrentado corte que había aparecido en su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAHH…! ¡M-Maldito!- Gritaba Ikari al mismo tiempo que escupía gotas de sangre.

-¡Ese fue un ataque con toda mi magia, maldito monstruo!-Hablo Roku- ¡Eso multiplicara el veneno en su cuerpo! ¡Ataca a la herida con toda la magia que te queda…!-

¡…ROKU!- Grito Ryos y los demás magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth ahí presentes.

En el mismísimo segundo que unos serios Marcus, Lector, Frosch, Lucia, Sonia y Ryos dieron ese repentino grito, este último rápidamente se alejó lo más que pudo de Ikari para que así; un joven de cabellos verdes que era tanto un Nirvit como un mago que usaba la antigua magia de mata-dragones de las cavernas se posicionara en frente de un herido Ikari y comenzara a apretar su puño derecho con toda la fuerza, magia y sentimientos que le quedaban.

 **-¡Metsuryu Ougi!-**

Con las palabras que el joven de largos cabellos verdes atados en forma de cola de lobo y afilados ojos cafés había dado, su apretado puño derecho fue cubiertos en cuestión de nano-segundos por una enorme aura mágica de color marrón roca que iba en crecimiento y que poco a poco comenzó a cambiar a color blanco azulado. Pero no era solamente esa aura mágica lo que cubrió el brazo de ese joven mago Nirvit.

La piel de ese apretado puño y brazo derecho que pertenecía a ese joven mago de trece años y que estaba cubierta además por una enorme aura mágica blanca azulado comenzó a ser cambiada por una piel normal por una piel hecha de un material brillante pero reluciente y sin impurezas o rasguñas. En otras palabras, el brazo de ese joven ahora estaba hecho de diamante.

Con ese nuevo brazo; Roku lo apretó aún más, lo lanzo hacia atrás y luego comenzó a dirigirlo hacia adelante, justamente hacia el enorme corte envenenado que poseía el musculoso cuerpo que pertenecía al hombre que paso a su padre, todo mientras gritaba con colosal fuerza de su garganta y almas las siguientes palabras…

 **-¡Keiburyu Kyouka: Hishigata no Gekitetsu!-**

 _...Un golpe que posee todo lo que tiene…_

 **Continuara…**


	66. Traidor

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 27/66: ¡Traidor!**

Faltando poco tiempo para que Hea se active usando como fuente de poder el libro en que Serena se había convertido; los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, del consejo mágico y de la raza Nirvit habían invadido el gran castillo que se encontraba en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits y que era usado como base para los magos de Unique Oracion, y empezaron una feroz batalla contra ellos en el primer piso de ese mismo castillo.

Pero todos los feroces combates que se llevaron a cabo en ese piso fueron interrumpidos cuando una trampa activaba por Yoku se activó y cambio toda la estructura del castillo, separando así tanto a los magos legítimos como a los magos oscuros en diferentes grupos en diferentes pisos. Tsuna y Leo contra Calm y Yoku; Raine, Ur y Macbeth quedaron en solitarios pasillos; Alicia, Lisa, Sorano, Pantherlily y Sophia contra Hana; Mientras que Ryos, Sonia, Marcus, Lucia, Lector, Frosch y Roku quedaron en el mismo piso y habitación que Ikari.

Durante la batalla de este último grupo, Roku hizo que los magos de Fairy Tail y los exceeds de Sabertooth se separaran de el para que el solo pudiera enfrentar a Ikari, el cual nuevamente había adquirido su monstruosa, musculosa y furiosa forma. Pero mientras luchaba, el joven Nirvit no pudo evitar recordar la muerte de su padre y justamente cuando iba a morir por el miembro de Unique Oracion ahí presente, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail lo salvaron y lo convencieron de derrotar juntos a su mismo enemigo.

… **Continuara…**

 **-¡Beast Soul: Spider Woman!-**

Ahora con ese hechizo que Sonia acababa de usar, su colosal cuerpo de Gorila fue cambiado por el cuerpo de una joven adolescente pero con leves cambios. Todo ese cuerpo se encontraba lleno de pelaje de araña color marrón, Sonia poseía un total de seis brazos, múltiples ojos y un par de tenazas en lugar de una boca normal. Con esa nueva apariencia, la joven de cabellos cafés disparo una enorme telaraña de su actual boca y esta telaraña cayo por completo sobre Ikari.

Esa misma telaraña se pegó por completo al musculoso cuerpo de Ikari e impidió que se moviera por libertar al menos hasta el siguiente segundo que Ikari la rompiera con facilidad. Pero en ese solo segundo que el miembro de Unique Oracion se tardó en destruir la telaraña que impedía el movimiento de su cuerpo, el joven mago de Fairy Tail que era también el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Venenoso se posiciono velozmente en frente de él y de inmediato su metálico y toxico brazo derecho empezara adquirir una forma más afilada y larga.

 **-¡Dokutetsuryuken!-**

Dando ese brutal grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta de hierro, Ryos uso su robusto y metalico brazo derecho que poseía ahora la forma de una afilada y larga espada de hierro revestida en uno toxico veneno en forma de humo rojizo para realizar un extenso y profundo corte en el musculoso y colosal torso de Ikari, que no pudo moverse por esa telaraña. Con ese feroz movimiento por parte de Ryos, Ikari llano gritaba de ira sino de dolor por el enorme y ensangrentado corte que había aparecido en su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAHH…! ¡M-Maldito!- Gritaba Ikari al mismo tiempo que escupía gotas de sangre.

-¡Ese fue un ataque con toda mi magia, maldito monstruo!-Hablo Roku- ¡Eso multiplicara el veneno en su cuerpo! ¡Ataca a la herida con toda la magia que te queda…!-

¡…ROKU!- Grito Ryos y los demás magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth ahí presentes.

En el mismísimo segundo que unos serios Marcus, Lector, Frosch, Lucia, Sonia y Ryos dieron ese repentino grito, este último rápidamente se alejó lo más que pudo de Ikari para que así; un joven de cabellos verdes que era tanto un Nirvit como un mago que usaba la antigua magia de mata-dragones de las cavernas se posicionara en frente de un herido Ikari y comenzara a apretar su puño derecho con toda la fuerza, magia y sentimientos que le quedaban.

 **-¡Metsuryu Ougi!-**

Con las palabras que el joven de largos cabellos verdes atados en forma de cola de lobo y afilados ojos cafés había dado, su apretado puño derecho fue cubiertos en cuestión de nano-segundos por una enorme aura mágica de color marrón roca que iba en crecimiento y que poco a poco comenzó a cambiar a color blanco azulado. Pero no era solamente esa aura mágica lo que cubrió el brazo de ese joven mago Nirvit.

La piel de ese apretado puño y brazo derecho que pertenecía a ese joven mago de trece años y que estaba cubierta además por una enorme aura mágica blanca azulado comenzó a ser cambiada por una piel normal por una piel hecha de un material brillante pero reluciente y sin impurezas o rasguñas. En otras palabras, el brazo de ese joven ahora estaba hecho de diamante.

Con ese nuevo brazo; Roku lo apretó aún más, lo lanzo hacia atrás y luego comenzó a dirigirlo hacia adelante, justamente hacia el enorme corte envenenado que poseía el musculoso cuerpo que pertenecía al hombre que paso a su padre, todo mientras gritaba con colosal fuerza de su garganta y almas las siguientes palabras…

 **-¡Keiburyu Kyouka: Hishigata no Gekitetsu!-**

Gritando con una colosal fuerza esa combinación de palabras que era el nombre de su arte secreta para matar dragones y con un brazo antes hecho de carne y hueso convertido ahora en un brazo hecho interior como exteriormente con diamante de una increíble dureza, Roku piso el suelo con tal firmeza este se fracturo y la planta de sus descalzos pies sangrara levemente mientras dirigía ese mismo brazo transformado hacia un solo objetivo, el corte ensangrentado y envenenado en el ancho torso de Ikari.

Y al estar solo a centímetros de ese objetivo, el feroz joven que pertenecía a la raza Nirvit no tuvo nada ni nadie que evitara que su poderoso puño de diamante se clavara con una destructiva fuerza y empuje en el musculoso y enorme pecho descubierto y herido del hombre de cabellos naranjas que pertenecía al grupo autonombrado Unique Oracion, el cual en ese momento tras recibir ataque tras ataque no podía hacer nada más que escupir grandes gotas de sangre.

-¡AAAAHH!- Gritaba Ikari por el enorme dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH!- Gritaba Roku por su gran esfuerzo.

Ambos enemigos gritaban fuertemente desde lo profundo de sus respectivas gargantas pero por motivos muy diferentes cada uno. Ikari gritaba por el increíble dolor que sufría su cuerpo y que también aumentaba aún más su enorme ira, y Roku gritaba por el gigantesco esfuerzo que hacía pasar su pequeño cuerpo de trece años para que su puño de diamante se clavara aún más y más en el pecho cortado, ensangrentado y envenenado de su enemigo. Luego de varios segundos, Roku ya había clavado su puño de diamante en el cuerpo de Ikari a tal grado que este no podía verse, mientras que ese mismo Ikari comenzó a ser arrastrado poco a poco hacia atrás.

E Ikari, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco su enorme cuerpo era arrastrado hacia atrás, el uso su incontrolable ira para soportar el increíble dolor y la fuerza de sus colosales músculos para detener su movimiento pisando con una enorme firmeza. Y Roku no tardó en darse cuenta que no importa cuánto clavara su puño en el herido pecho de Ikari, este ya no retrocedía o gritaba con dolor.

-¡Maldición, ¿Está logrando resistirlo?!- Reacciono Roku sin terminar de empujar.

-¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE, MALDITO MOCOSO!- Exclamo Ikari levantando sus brazos para aplastar al peliverde mientras su brazo estaba clavado en su cuerpo.

-¡Ve, Roku! ¡Derrótalo!- Gritaron de repente los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth ahí presentes.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Toda mi fuerza y la que ellos me brindan…hacia mi brazo derecho! ¡Vamos! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!- Continúo pensando y gritando Roku sin nada de duda o debilidad.

-¡MUERE!- Grito Ikari bajando sus brazos con gran velocidad para aplastar a su joven enemigo.

Era solo cuestión de segundos para que los colosales puños de un furioso Ikari aplastaran el joven cuerpo de Roku que ya estaba bastante herido y cansado, pero eso no le importaba al Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación ahí presente. El joven Nirvit solo veía con sus ojos cafés como su puño de diamante seguía enterrado en el pecho herido de su enemigo y escuchaba con sus oídos como las fuertes voces de sus aliados lo apoyaban.

Y concentrándose en tan solo esas dos cosas, Roku siguió gritando lo más fuerte que pudo para que su joven cuerpo de trece años de edad sacara aún más fuerza de la podía ejercer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!- Rugía Roku ferozmente.

Ese enorme y feroz grito que podía compararse con el rugir de alguna clase de bestia y el cercano sonido de varios huesos rompiéndose fue lo único que pudo escuchar Roku al mismo tiempo que c sus serios, feroces y filosos ojos de color café pudieron ver como por fin Ikari había escupido enormes cantidades de sangre a través de su boca para luego salir volando hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble que provenido del puño de diamante del joven Nirvit ahí presente.

Los jóvenes magos presentes en aquella habitación de gran ampliad pudieron ver con gran sorpresa como el musculoso y enorme miembro de Unique Oracion voló por los aires con una subliminal fuerza hasta que finalmente hizo un destructivo contacto con una de las paredes de la habitación y la destrozo por completo, pero eso no fue todo. Un herido Ikari atravesó la pared y llego hasta otra habitación solitaria y siguió volando por los aires hasta chocar con la pared de esa habitación y volverla a atravesar.

Sin nada que lo detuviera, Ikari siguió atravesando pared tras pared y habitación tras habitación ganando aún más daño y con cada pared que atravesaba, su cuerpo poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Tras atravesar una incontable cantidad de paredes y habitaciones, Ikari ya no podía ser localizado por la vista de los miembros de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y la raza Nirvit, los cuales se habían quedado en la habitación principal de la batalla y por varios segundos, todos ellos se quedaron en silencio hasta que todos gritaron con gran fuerza…

-¡Bien!- Gritaron los magos de Fairy Tail y los exceeds Nirvit con gran alegría y orgullo.

-Ah…Ah…P-Para que aprendas…maldito…- Susurro Roku con gran cansancio mientras su brazo derecho volvía a convertirse en pura carne herida y huesos rotos.

Luego de decir esas palabras con una gran debilidad, el joven de largos cabellos verdes atados en una cola de lobo no pudo evitar comenzar a caer, pero antes de que este pudiera tocar el suelo, todo su cuerpo fue sostenido por las heridas manos de una cierta joven de trece años con largos cabellos rubios, ojos marrones y con la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha, la cual también era ayudada por sus compañeros de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth.

-¿Estas bien, Roku?- Preguntaba Lucia preocupada mientras ayudaba al peliverde a no caer.

-S-Si, solamente estoy cansado…y además creo que no seré capaz de usar mi brazo derecho por un rato…- Contesto el joven Nirvit con cansancio.

-Era de esperar. Parece que te sobrepasaste con ese ataque final. Eres todo un hombre- Comento Sonia con una sonrisa.

-Sinceramente estoy sorprendido que un mocoso como tu conociera un arte secreta. Bien hecho- Comento Roku igualmente.

-Mi padre me enseño la forma de ejecutarla…pero esta es la primera vez que la uso…fue una increíble suerte que lograra salirme a la perfección…Ah…en cualquier caso…no podemos perder el tiempo hablando…Hea podría activarse en cualquier momento…tenemos que buscar la salida de este lugar…y encontrar el núcleo de Hea para poder destruirlo lo antes posible…- Dijo Roku demostrando su gran cansancio.

-Es verdad. ¿Puedes caminar?- Pregunto Marcus con seriedad.

-S-Si…Vamos- Contesto el peliverde de la misma manera que antes.

-No mientas. Apenas puedes hablar bien- Dijo Lucia en un tono un poco regañón.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti…Yo solamente estoy cansado, tu estas llena de heridas…mocosa…- Dijo Roku todavía cansadamente pero ahora un poco molesto.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no tienen que empezar a discutir, jóvenes! ¡Frosch y yo podemos ayudarlos a caminar a ambos! ¡¿Verdad, Frosch?!- Dijo Lector animadamente.

-¡Sí!- Apoyo Frosch de igual manera.

-Bien, hagan eso. Tenemos que apurarnos en ir a buscar a Hea y también ver si podemos encontrar a los demás. Estoy algo preocupado- Dijo Marcus seriamente.

-Seguramente ellos están bien. Son nuestros compañeros después de todo, ¿Verdad?- Comento Sonia con una sonrisa ante las palabras de su primo.

-Compañeros, eh…- Pensó Roku en silencio al escuchar esa palabra.

Y tras esa leve conversación, los jóvenes magos empezaron a avanzar velozmente hacia el primer agujero que el choque de Ikari contra la pared había creado para luego seguir por uno de los pasillos que poseía la nueva estructura del gran castillo en donde se encontraban. Pero mientras avanzaban, el silencio que mantenía ese pequeño grupo fue interrumpido cuando uno de ellos dijo unas repentinas palabras que eran…

-¡Nombres!- Dijo Roku de repente mientras volaba con ayuda de Lector, el cual se sorprendió al igual que los demás presentes.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De que estas hablando tan de repente?!- Preguntaba Ryos con un poco de molestia.

-¡Díganme sus nombres! ¡Es molesto y confuso llamarlo a todos ustedes magos, asi que díganme sus nombres para diferéncialos!- Explico Roku con mejillas levemente sonrojadas por vergüenza.

Observando el rostro levemente avergonzado con mirada desviada que poseía Roku tras esas palabras que había dicho, los magos de Fairy Tail y los dos exceeds de Sabertooth guardaron silencio con un sorprendido rostro mientras avanzaban a la salida de esa habitación, hasta que en el siguiente segundo todos mostraron risas y sonrisas de diferentes tamaños.

-¿Cómo que confuso? Apuesto que preguntas nuestros nombres porque pensante que los compañeros deben conocer sus nombres, ¿Verdad? En serio no eres nada honesto- Comento Lucia entre risas mientras era cargada por Frosch que volaba con sus blancas alas.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Acaso lee la mente?!- Reacciono Roku con sorpresa y molestia.

-Bueno, pero él tiene razón. Mi nombre es Marcus Strauss Dreyar de Fairy Tail- Se presentó el joven albino mientras mostraba con orgullo la marca de su gremio en su cuello.

-Y yo soy su prima y compañera del mismo gremio, Sonia Strauss, mucho gusto- Dijo la pelicafe sonriente mostrando la marca en su antebrazo derecho.

-Del mismo, Ryos Redfox- Dijo el serio mago de hierro enseñando la marca de su hombro izquierdo.

-Yo soy Lector de Sabertooth- Se presentó el exceed rojo que cargaba al joven peliverde.

-Yo soy Frosch- Dijo el gato verde con ánimo que cargaba a la joven rubia.

-Y yo soy Lucia Dragneel de Fairy Tail, es un gusto, Roku- Se presentó la maga celestial mostrando la marca de en su mano derecha y una gran sonrisa.

Luego de haber escuchado todos los nombres de sus actuales, el joven de cabellos verdes volvió a colocar su seria mirada de colores cafés hacia ellos y trato de hacer todo lo posible para ocultar la leve sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro.

-Si…Es un gusto- Contestó el joven Nirvit con leve amabilidad.

Después de que el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación conociera el nombre de sus actuales compañeros, ese grupo logro salir de esa amplia habitación donde estuvieron batallando y ahora avanzaban por varios pasillos de ese gran castillo en donde se encontraban con el objetivo de encontrar a sus demás compañeros y al núcleo de Hea. Pero mientras ese grupo avanzaba sin algún destino claro, otras personas y grupos se encontraban con sus respectivas acciones en los demás pisos que poseía la nueva estructura del gran castillo que se encontraba en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits.

Como por ejemplo; en diferentes pasillos de gran ancho y largo y que se encontraban en diferentes pisos que había dentro de ese enorme castillo, se encontraban avanzando solitaria pero velozmente una joven maga de hielo y agua de Fairy Tail en uno de esos pasillos, en otro se encontraba una usuaria de magia perdida del gremio Lamia Scale y en otro se encontraba un mago de magia oscura que trabajaba para el consejo mágico, y todos ellos, a pesar de estar en diferentes pisos y pasillos, pudieron escuchar el fuerte sonido de las paredes siendo atravesadas por la derrota de Ikari.

-¿Que fue ese sonido? ¿Una explosión? ¿O Raine lo habrá imaginado?- Pensaba la joven de cabellos azul oscuro mientras corría por el pasillo en donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué rayos fue ese ruido? ¡Rayos! ¡Estar sola en un lugar tan oscuro me hace tener un poco de miedo! ¡Espero encontrar a los demás rápido!- Pensaba Ur mientras corría por el respectivo pasillo en donde quedó varada.

-¿Qué habrá ese sonido? Se escuchó como una explosión lejana. Agradecería que Sophia estuviera aquí, pero mejor de los lamentos para después, y acelero el paso. Ya falta muy poco para que Hea se active. Tengo que encontrar ese laboratorio de antes rápido- Pensaba un apurado y serio Macbeth mientras avanzaba por ese y más pasillos solitarios.

Y mientras esos tres magos de diferentes afiliaciones avanzaban velozmente por los respectivos pasillos en donde habían quedado varados, en otro de los pisos nuevos que poseía la nueva estructura del castillo había una habitación de gran ampliad, largo y altura y que era usada como campo de batalla para un combate entre dos magos de Fairy Tail, dos magos de Sabertooth y una maga del consejo mágico contra una miembro de Unique Oracion, el dicho combate habia quedado pausado con una gran explosión.

El feroz choque entre el gran poder mágico que rodeaba el cortante filo de la Benizakura de Alicia y la enorme explosión provocada por la magia de Arca de Árbol de Hana había creado una colosal explosión de energía mágica que había cubierto a ambas magas, pero en el siguiente segundo, las dos salieron apresuradas de aquella explosión que había herido levemente sus cuerpos. Alicia salió disparada al lado de la habitación donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros mientras que Hana salió disparada al lado contrario.

-¡¿Esta bien, Alicia-sama?!- Preguntaba Sorano con preocupación al ver las quemaduras que poseía la peliescarlata el lado izquierdo de su torso ya muy herido.

-S-Si…Duele un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar. Y parece que los mismo para ella- Respondió la hija de la maestra de Fairy Tail fijando su mirada de ojos marrones en la distante maga de plantas que poseía algunas quemaduras en su brazo y pierna derecha.

-Al menos logramos herirla un po…¡¿Eh?! ¡Todos, retrocedan!- Grito Sophia de repente.

Ante ese repentino grito que había dado la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, las demás magas ahí presentes abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa para luego dar un gran salto hacia atrás. Y lo hicieron justo a tiempo para lograr esquivar la gran cantidad de enormes raíces que habían surgido a través del suelo que tocaban sus pies y que eran controladas por las manos en movimiento de la maga de Unique Oracion que estaba a una gran distancia de sus enemigos.

-¡Tch! ¡Falle!- Pensó Hana con frustración.

-¡Nos atacó al instante incluso tras ser herida!- Comento Pantherlily con sorpresa mientras esquivaba las raíces.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esta chica no pierde el tiempo, pero nosotros tampoco!- Dijo Lisa ferozmente.

En el momento en que la seria y determinada Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación dijo esas palabras llenas de ferocidad, ella ya había rodeado su cuerpo con una luminosa y poderosa aura de color blanco puro y además ya poseía una gran cantidad de aire reunida en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

Estando todavía suspendida en el aire y gritando fuertemente el nombre de su ataque, la rubia maga de Sabertooth disparo de su boca un colosal rayo de energía mágica de puro color blanco que al momento de impactar contra las numerosas raíces que controlaba Hana, las calcino de gran manera. Y tras eso, una cierta joven de largos cabellos morados rojizos aprovecho para avanzar velozmente hacia la controladora de las raíces mientras cubría sus manos con una toxica nube de color rojo.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Yokugeki!-**

Agitando con fuerza sus manos hacia la joven de largos cabellos purpuras claros que estaba a unos metros en frente de ella, Sophia lanzo un enorme par de ráfagas de humo venenoso que avanzaba con gran velocidad hacia su objetivo. Pero evitar el contacto con esa gran nube de veneno, Hana se apresuró a mover sus brazos de una forma que surgiera del suelo en frente de ella un enorme muro de raíces que recibió el veneno en vez de ella.

Y luego de haber bloqueado esa ráfaga de veneno con unas raíces que comenzaron a descomponerse poco a poco, una seria Hana se apresuró a darse la vuelta para ver con sus ojos rojos como a su espalda se encontraba la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación que estaba a unos pocos segundos de atacarla con su magia.

-¡¿Se dio cuenta?!- Reacciono Sorano con sorpresa.

-¡No me subestimen!- Exclamo Hana seriamente.

Tras haber dicho esas palabras, la segunda al mando de Unique Oracion provoco en pocos segundos que del suelo que tocaban los pies de Sorano surgiera un enorme puño formado por entrelazadas raíces e impactara brutalmente contra la joven maga de Sabertooth mandándola así a colisionar bruscamente contra el techo de concreto de la amplia habitación donde estaban todas.

-¡Ah!- Grito Sorano con dolor mientras escupía algunas gotas de sangre.

Pero luego de que la maga de plantas había atacado fuertemente a la maga de sombras, ella abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa al percatarse de unas presencias cercanas a ella. Al voltear la mirada hacia su derecha, Hana observo como se acercaba con velocidad la determinada hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail que sujetaba con firmeza una afilada espada y al voltear esa misma mirada hacia su izquierda, ella observo como se acercaba con misma velocidad un humanoide felino de pelaje negro con grandes músculos y altura que sujetaba su enorme espada con gran fuerza.

-¡Lily!- Nombre una seria Alicia.

-¡Sí!- Respondió el musculoso exceed.

Con esa señal entre ellos, los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, con un tiempo y ritmo unísono, dirigieron sus respectivas espadas de diferentes tamaños hacia su mutuo objetivo que era la maga de plantas de Unique Oracion, la cual antes de que las dos espadas hicieran contacto con ella, extendió su brazo derecho hacia Alicia y su lado izquierdo hacia Pantherlily para que luego el aire que rodeaba a ambos comenzara a ser cubierto por pequeños destellos.

 **-¡Bravi!-**

Con esa simple palabra dicha con gran exclamo, Hana creo un par de grandes explosiones de energía mágica que golpeo de brutal manera tanto a Alicia como a Pantherlily y los obligo a ser lanzado sin freno y con gran fuerza hacia las respectivas paredes de concreto del lado de la habitación en donde se habían posicionado. Luego de que Alicia chocara con gran fuerza contra la pared del lado derecho de la habitación, Lisa y Sorano se apresuraron a ponerse a lado.

Mientras que Lily termino chocando igual de fuerte con la pared del lado izquierdo de la habitación, para que luego Sophia se pusiera a su lado. Y luego de reagruparse en dos pequeños grupos, todos los jóvenes magos apuntaron sus serias miradas a la seria Hana, que ahora se encontraba protegida por grandes raíces que surgían del suelo a su alrededor y se movían a su alrededor como tentáculos protegiendo su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien, Lily?- Preguntaba Sophia con preocupación apartar la vista de su enemiga.

-Sí, no es nada grave. Por cierto, ¿No te parece que ahora nos está atacando de una forma diferente?- Preguntaba Lily de igual manera.

-Sí, antes nos atacaba con puras raíces, pero ahora parece que ahora si está usando sus mejores movimientos para eliminarnos lo más rápido posible, parece que esta apurada- Contesto la maga de veneno.

-¡¿Qué fue ese sonido de antes?!- Pensaba Hana sin apartar una seria mirada de su rostro- ¡Sin duda escuche el sonido de alguna clase de temblor y parecía provenir de algún otro lugar que de esta habitación! ¡Además creo que escuche la voz de Ikari gritando! ¡Maldición, tengo que terminar rápido esto y descubrir que está pasando y más importante, buscar a Calm-sama!-

Y así, la batalla en esa habitación y piso del castillo continuaba mientras había otras personas en otros pisos, pasillos y habitaciones de ese castillo que poseía una nueva estructura. Ahora mismo, había una persona que se encontraba solitario en uno de los oscuros pasillos del castillo que además poseía una gran destrucción a su alrededor. Esa persona no era nadie más que el joven de cabellos naranjas que poseía el nombre de Ikari, debido a su magia de ira.

Luego de haber recibido el poderoso impacto de la arte secreta del joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación, Ikari había sido lanzado con una gran fuerza a atravesar pared tras pared del castillo en donde se encontraba hasta que luego de un minuto completo, el finalmente se detuvo al quedar en un solitario pasillo que estaba muy lejana a su antigua posición y quedando enterrado debajo de un montón de escombros.

Pero estando todavía consiente, el joven pelinaraja se las arregló para salir de ese montón de escombros que atrapaban a su delgado cuerpo lleno de una gran cantidad de heridas y luego con una enorme dificultad, Ikari había empezado a avanzar por ese pasillo en soledad. Pero debido a que poseía una gran cantidad de heridas, el delgado joven no podía mover ni sus piernas o su brazo derecho, así que solo le quedaba arrastrarse por el suelo ayudado de su único brazo casi sano.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡E-Esos malditos humanos!-Hablaba un molesto e herido Ikari mientras se arrastraba por el suelo- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no fuera por ese maldito veneno que todavía había en mi sistema, esos bastardos jamás m-me hubieran dejado en esta forma! ¡La próxima vez que los veo les mostrare un verdadero reino de terror!...Bueno, por el momento esos malditos humanos no importan…todavía me queda el suficiente poder mágico para transformarme al menos una vez más…tengo que aprovecharlo bien para eliminar a Yoku cuando lo encuentre. Estoy más que seguro que él es el responsable de lo que le paso al castillo…apuesto que el planeaba algo más con esto que solamente separarnos de Calm-sama…Ese desgraciado de Yoku…Le obligare a decirme todo lo que planeaba hacer antes de matarlo-

-¡Me siento halago! ¡No sabía que yo te interesara tanto, Ikari-kun!

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Ikari con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz tanto burlona como familiar.

Fijando rápidamente su mirada de ojos cafés hacia adelante, el herido y delgado joven de puntiagudos cabellos naranjas observo con asombro y gran furia como de una de las esquinas que estaban conectadas a ese pasillo por donde arrastraba su lastimado cuerpo, surgió caminando con tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa en su rostro un joven de cortos cabellos rubios, afilados ojos rojos y que vestía con una sudadera negra con capucha por encima de un suéter gris, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

-¡Yoku!- Nombro Ikari con ira y sorpresa al ver a su avaricioso compañero.

-¡Aunque técnicamente soy su clon, pero creo que es la misma cosa! ¡¿Cómo estas, Ikari-kun?!- Comento el clon de Yoku al presentarse en frente del pelinaranja.

-¡Maldito…!- Exclamaba un enfurecido Ikari.

Diciendo esas palabras con una creciente ira que se formó al tener al sonriente joven rubio en frente de él y sin interesarle nada lo herido que estaba su cuerpo, Ikari inmediatamente empezó a transformar el tamaño de los delgados músculos que conformaban su cuerpo por unos músculos de gran tamaño. Pero antes de que estos pudieran alcanzar un tamaño considerable, la transformación de Ikari fue detenida por un enorme dolor que el sintió de repente y que se había formado debido a que su único brazo sano ahora era atravesado por una afilada lanza hecha de solida sangre y que era sostenida por la mano un sonriente Yoku.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Grito Ikari con gran dolor.

-No deberías hacer eso, Ikari-kun. Como el encargado de curar las heridas de nuestro grupo debo impedir que uses tu magia en el estado que está tu cuerpo. Sería muy peligroso, ¿No crees?- Dijo el clon de Yoku mientras clavaba más la lanza que sujetaban sus manos en el brazo de un muy adolorido pelinaranja.

-¡Ah…Yoku, tu…!- Trataba Ikari de hablar con el enorme dolor que sentía su delgado cuerpo.

-Pero esto es realmente una sorpresa para mí, Ikari-kun-Hablaba Yoku con alegría- Quien diría que mientras iba en camino a dirigirme con mi original, me encontraría contigo y además en un estado tan lamentable. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste tan herido y arrastrándote por el suelo? ¿Acaso fueron los intrusos? Si es así ten por seguro que me reiré mucho de ti, Ikari-kun. Después de todo, se supone que tú, yo y Hana-chan somos los sirvientes más fuertes de Calm-sama. No se supone que perdamos ante la despreciable humanidad que será eliminada cuando Hea se activada, ¿No es así?-

-¡YOKU!- Grito Ikari de repente desde lo profundo de su garganta con enorme ira reflejada en su mirada.

-¿Are? ¿Qué pasa con ese tono y mirada, Ikari-kun? Pareces molesto conmigo por alguna razón- Comentaba el clon de Yoku mientras sacaba su lanza de sangre de la mano del pelinaranja y la devolvía al interior de su cuerpo en forma líquida.

-¡Ya deja esa actitud tan estúpida tuya! ¡Ya me tiene harto toda esta maldita falsa!- Exclamo Ikari realmente furioso.

-¿Are? ¿Falsa? ¿De que estas hablando, Ikari-kun?- Preguntaba el rubio en un tranquilo tono.

-¡Yo lo sé todo! ¡Yoku, tu…tú fuiste el que le hizo esto al castillo, ¿Verdad?! ¡Tú fuiste quien nos separó de Calm-sama, ¿Verdad, Yoku?!- Gritaba el pelinaranja demostrando la gran furia de su mirar.

-¿Al castillo? ¡Ah, te refieres al programa de re-construcción! ¡Si, yo fui quien lo active! ¡Era un programa que tenía el grabado el castillo para modificar por completo su estructura y confundir a los invasores si alguna vez era atacado! ¡¿A que es algo genial?! ¡Los Nirvits en serio son grandes genios para hacer algo como esto!- Contesto Yoku con una amistosa y animada sonrisa.

-¡Te dije que dejaras esa maldita farsa, Yoku! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir todas esas palabras con una sonrisa, maldito?! ¡Al admitir que tú fuiste quien le hizo esto al castillo y nos separó de nuestro señor, Calm-sama, es un claro acto de traición, maldito desgraciado!- Gritaba Ikari lleno de ira incontrolable.

-¿Acto de traición?-Hablo el clon de Yoku- Ah, ya entiendo. Toda esta furia que sientes es por la conversación que tuviste antes con mi original, ¿Verdad? Esa conversación de que si yo era un aliado o enemigo de Calm-sama. Ahora que recuerdo, tú y yo no pudimos terminar de hablar debido a que la invasión de los humanos creados por dios nos interrumpió, pero ahora volvemos a estar solos, así que creo que podemos terminar ahora aquella conversación. Bueno, para resumir todo…-

Antes de que aquella frase por parte del sonriente joven de cabellos rubios cortos y afilados ojos rojos con forma de zorro pudiera ser terminada y oída por los oídos de un furioso Ikari tendido y herido en el suelo concreto de aquel pasillo, este paso a tener sus ojos cafés llenos de una gran ira a una increíble sorpresa y enorme dolor que provenía de ningún otro lugar que de su espalda que había atravesada con enorme facilidad por la mano derecha del clon de sangre de Yoku.

-¡Ah!- Grito Ikari escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

-…Si. Tú tienes razón, Ikari-kun. Yo soy un traidor a Calm-sama- Dijo Yoku con gran tranquilidad mientras las venas del interior de su mano derecha comenzaban a marcase a través de su piel mientras esta estaba en el interior del cuerpo de un herido Ikari.

-¡Y-Yoku…tu…!- Trataba de hablar Ikari con un enorme dolor poseyéndolo y escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Por favor ahórrate saliva, Ikari-kun. Apuesto que ya se lo que vas a decir-Hablo Yoku sonriente- Seguramente preguntaras "¿Por qué haces tal cosa?" o "¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que nosotros fuimos creados para servir a Calm-sama?" o alguna otra de las cosas que Mushi dijo justamente que también la absorbiera al igual que hare contigo. Pero la diferencia de lo que paso con Mushi y lo que te pasara a ti es que tú ya sabes la razón por la que hago todo esto, ¿Verdad, Ikari-kun? Después de todo, tú mismo dijiste antes que yo soy alguien avaricioso por el caos-

-T-Te equi…vocas…maldito…eso no era lo que yo iba a decir…no iba a gastar mis últimas fuerzas…en preguntas que y-ya yo se…lo que te iba a preguntar… ¿E-Es que si tu recuerdas…el nombre que Kenshin le dio a nuestro grupo?- Pregunto con tranquilidad un moribundo Ikari.

-¿Are? ¿Nombre? Ah, es verdad. Ese idiota le dio un nombre a nuestro grupo antes de que lo matara también…si no mal recuerdo…era…Unique Oracion, ¿Verdad?- Respondió el rubio calmadamente mientras su mano derecha seguía atravesando el cuerpo del pelinaranja tendido en el suelo.

-S-Si…sinceramente, me gusto ese nombre…un grupo de personas que viven únicamente para cumplir la sagrada oración de una sola persona que para ellos es su dios…sin duda, esa descripción nos representaba a la perfección…pero, Yoku…tu jamás perteneciste a esa descripción, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el pelinaranja con una vista muy borrosa.

-Eso es correcto. Yo no vivo para cumplir las oraciones de otra persona, sino las mías propias. Pero en serio estoy sorprendido. El Ikari-kun que yo conozco siempre está enojado o serio, pero ahora que estas ante las puertas de la muerte…pareces muy tranquilo- Comento el clon de Yoku sonriente.

-P-Pues como dije…no quiero mis últimos fuerzas en esa clase de cosas…pero hay algo que sin duda…quiero preguntarte…Yoku… ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- Preguntaba Ikari con una seria mirada en sus moribundos ojos cafés.

-Oh, ahí está el Ikari-kun que yo conozco. Bueno, como vas a morir, no creo que importe, así que te concederé tu último deseo-Hablo el rubio- Lo que yo quiero hacer primero es poseer el suficiente poder para matar a Calm yo mismo y para eso necesito el poder mágico de Hana-chan y el tuyo junto con todos los demás que ya he absorbido a través de su sangre, y luego de que cumpla esa ambición, me concentrare únicamente en llenar mi avariciosa de caos usando a Hea para mi propio beneficio-

-¿A Hea?- Repitió Ikari con confusión.

-Si. Sinceramente, mi avaricia se parece un poco al deseo de paz de Calm. Lo que yo planeo hacer con Hea es usarla para destruir el sesenta por ciento de la humanidad en vez de a toda ella- Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa de excitación.

-¿S-Solamente…el sesenta?- Preguntaba el pelinaranja moribundo con gran confusión.

-¡Si! ¡Luego que esa cantidad de humanos creados por dios allá hizo destruida, el cuarenta por ciento que quedo estará sumado en caos y terror por tantas muertes sin razón y sin duda se hundirán en una eterna desesperación! ¡Una desesperación que yo planeo observar desde primera fila! ¡Y luego de que mi avaricia se allá llenado con ese caos, volveré a usar Hea para destruir al resto de la humanidad para después usar las magias que uso Calm para crearnos a nosotros, y crear una nueva humanidad para el mundo! ¡Yo les enseñare la luz y la esperanza como si fuera su dios y cuando estén en llenos de felicidad, volveré a usar Hea para volver a matar al sesenta por ciento y ver como el resto es devorado por la oscuridad! ¡Y repetiré el proceso una y otra vez para que mi avaricia jamás encuentre su límite hasta el día que muera! ¡¿Qué me dices, Ikari-kun?! ¡¿A que es un plan exquisito?! ¡¿Fantástico?! ¡¿Milagroso?!- Explicaba Yoku con una enorme felicidad y euforia.

Ante que cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la eufórica y sonriente boca del joven rubio que atravesada la espalda de su delgado cuerpo ya muy herido con su mano derecha, el joven de cabellos naranjas no dijo ni una palabra ni demostró ninguna emoción fuerte a través de su mirada de ojos cafés hasta que luego de unos segundos, su seria cara fue cambiada por una repentina sonrisa que luego empezó a incluir unas fuertes risas que sorprendieron de gran manera al mago de sangre ahí presente.

-¡Jajajajaja!- Se reí Ikari a pesar de su situación.

-¿Are? ¿Se está riendo?- Reacciono Yoku con leve asombro.

-¡Jajaja…ah…Yoku…tu…en serio estás loco…pero dejarme decirte unas palabras antes de que yo muera…!-Hablo Ikari con una sonrisa-¡Tu maldita avaricia jamás pondrá vencer la determinación por la paz que posee Calm-sama! ¡Calm-sama es el salvador de este mundo, Yo…!-

Pero antes de que esa simple frase fuera completada; todos los órganos, sangre y carne de Ikari pasaron a entrar en el cuerpo de sangre del clon de Yoku a través de su brazo derecho y en forma de un líquido rojo que transmitía un gran poder mágico. Lo único que había quedado de ese ser que poseía una gran lealtad a su líder eran unos pocos huesos que cayeron al suelo de concreto, mientras Yoku, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro, observaba la palma de su mano derecha que todavía tenía algo de sangre de su antiguo compañero.

-Tan leal como siempre, ¿Verdad, Ikari-kun? Bueno, creo que seguiré buscando a mi original...Pero este día sí que ha estado lleno de sorpresas…creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír de esa manera- Hablaba Yoku con una mirada de emociones desconocidas oculta bajo la sombra de su rubio cabello.

Luego de que otro de sus compañeros fuera asesinado por sus propias manos y magia, aquel clon de Yoku hecho solamente de sangre tanto liquida como solida se quedó en aquel solitario pasillo en silencio por algunos minutos más mientras que en otros lugares de ese colosal castillo todavía quedaban algunos magos que tenían sus propios asuntos que resolver en el lugar en donde ellos habían quedado.

En otra de las habitaciones de gran ampliad y altura que poseía ese enorme castillo, se encontraban batallando con gran ferocidad un Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación de Fairy Tail y un mago creador de animales de hielo de Lamia Scale contra un usuaria de magia oscura y un usuario de magia de sangre, ambos seres pertenecientes al autonombrado grupo Unique Oracion.

Actualmente, un furioso y determinado joven de puntiagudos cabellos color rosa lanzaba una destructiva ráfaga de puños bañados en candentes llamas carmesís hacia el serio e imponente hombre de cabellos plateados que estaba en frente de él y que contraatacaba con su propia ráfaga de puños bañados en una oscura energía, mientras que cierto joven de cabellos blancos un poco puntiagudos disparada de sus manos unas veloces y afiladas águilas hechas de un gélido hielo y que chocaban destructivamente contra las lanzas de solida sangre que surgían de la mano derecha de cierto joven de cortos cabellos rubios. Todo mientras cierto Exceed azul observaba la batalla desde una distancia segura.

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Maldito!- Gritaba Tsuna con gran furia mientras lanzaba una gran serie de golpes a un serio Calm.

-¡Ya es suficiente, perro!- Exclamo el imponente líder de Unique Oracion con gran severidad.

Tras decir esas palabras llenas de seriedad, el tranquilo pero severo hombre de largos cabellos plateados y ojos negros termino su intercambio de golpes con el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail al impactar en el estómago de este una fuerte patada que aparte de hacerlo escupir algunas gotas de sangre, también lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás, algo de lo que se percató el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Cabeza de flama!- Reacciono Leo al ver como su compañera de batalla volaba por los aires de la amplia habitación.

Al observar esa escena con sus levemente afilados ojos verdes, el hijo de Lyon Vastia y Meredy Vastia dejo de lado su choque de magia de hielo con la magia de sangre del verdadero Yoku ahí presente y empezó a correr velozmente hacia el lugar del suelo en donde Tsuna iba a terminar cayendo para de inmediato crear con su magia una enorme montaña de hielo que sirvió como amortiguador del choque del joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail.

-¡Oye, ¿Estas consiente, cerebro de carbón?!- Preguntaba Leo al acercarse a la montaña de nieve que el había creado.

-¡Si! ¡Esa patada no fue nada para mí!- Respondió el animado pelirosa saliendo de la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse debido al gran calor que expulsaba su cuerpo.

-Ya veo. Entonces, yo ya me acostumbre a los movimientos del tipo de la sangre, ¿Qué hay de ti?- Preguntaba el serio peliblanco volviendo a fijar la mirada en sus enemigos.

-Lo mismo. Si ellos tratan de contraatacar creo que podre adivinar su siguiente movimiento- Contesto Tsuna con una sonrisa de confianza.

-¡Entonces, vamos a comenzar con el plan! ¡¿Tú también estás listo, Happy?!- Preguntaba el serio Leo al exceed azul a sus espaldas y a las de Tsuna.

-¡Aye! ¡Vamos a hacer esto!- Respondió Happy con seria confianza mientras empezaba a extender sus blancas alas.

-Están hablando mucho. Parece que tienen alguna clase de plan. Sera mejor que tenga cuidado, Calm-sama- Comento Yoku observando a los jóvenes magos a la distancia.

-Si. Lo mismo va para ti, Yoku- Contesto el serio Calm.

Tras esas respectivas conversaciones que habían tenido los cuatro magos presentes en esa amplia habitación de concreto, la feroz batalla que se llevaba a cabo ahí se reanudó nuevamente con Tsuna y Leo, los cuales habían empezado a correr veloz y unísonamente hacia los dos miembros de Unique Oracion que tenían a unos metros de distancia de su posición. Y mientras corría, el joven pelirosa de esos dos jóvenes lado a lado se adelante al joven peliblanco y de inmediato lleno el interior de la palma de su mano derecha con una colosal y ardiente llama.

 **-¡Karyu no Hiren!-**

Diciendo el nombre de su hechizo, Tsuna lanzo como si fuera una pelota, una prominente flama carmesí que provenía de la palma de su mano derecha y que iba volando hacia los tranquilos pero serios Calm y Yoku, el cual este último, al ver la gran llama que volaba a su dirección, extendió su mano derecha hacia adelante, abrió la palma de su mano para que una gran cantidad de sangre comenzara a salir a través de su piel.

 **-¡Solid Blood Wall!-**

Con esas tres palabras que había dicho el joven de cabellos rubios, la gran cantidad de sangre que salía del interior de su cuerpo y a través de su mano derecha comenzó a tomar a solidificarse y a tomar la sólida forma de un enorme muro de color rojo que sirvió como escudo para bloquear la enorme esfera de fuego que Tsuna había disparado.

-Después de haber evitado y bloqueado una gran cantidad de tus ataques más fuertes, ¿Crees que una pequeña esfera de fuego nos lastimara, Dragon Slayer-kun?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente un sonriente Yoku.

-¡Entonces, ¿Qué te parece esto, bastardo de sangre-kun?!- Respondió Tsuna mientras sonreía.

Dada esa respuesta, el sonriente Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación reunió una gran fuerza en sus dos piernas para poder dar un prominente salto que lo posiciono en el aire sobre el gran muro de sangre y también sobre los dos miembros de Unique Oracion que este protegía. Y ahora estando en el aire, Tsuna apretó con gran fuerza sus dientes y músculos para luego rodear todo su cuerpo de una gran cantidad de enormes y poderosas llamas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a recolectar una gran cantidad esas mismas llamas y aire en el interior de sus mejillas.

 **-¡Karyu no…!-**

 **-¡…Hoko!-**

 **-¡…Koen!-**

 **-¡…Yokugeki!-**

 **-¡…Ame!-**

Una colosal ráfaga de llamas disparada del interior de su boca, una enorme esfera de fuego creada entre sus manos, una extensa oleada de un candente fuego lanzada de sus brazos y al final una frenética lluvia de ardientes flamas disparada una tras otra de sus manos fueron los ataques que un feroz Tsuna suspendido en el aire libero sobre los dos magos de Unique Oracion, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada más que recibir esa ardiente lluvia de ataques de fuego y quedar atrapados en una explosión de llamas crecientes.

-¡Todavía no he terminado!- Exclamo un serio pelirosa.

Para respaldar esas palabras, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados estando todavía suspendido en el aire, siguió disparando con gran fuerza y velocidad de sus manos esfera de fuego tras esfera de fuego hacia la enorme marea de llamas donde sus dos enemigos yacían encerrados y que seguía aumentando su tamaño y poder. Tsuna siguió haciendo eso por varios minutos hasta que de pronto se detuvo y cubrió sus dos manos con unas ardientes llamas que se movían de manera circular.

 **-¡Guren: Bakuenjin!-**

 **-¡Blood Dome!-**

Con esas palabras gritadas por dos voces diferentes, Tsuna lanzo ahora de sus manos y con un movimiento sincrónico una enorme espiral de candentes llamas y que creaba una gran serie de mini-explosiones en su interior hasta que colisiono con fuerza con la gran reunión de llamas donde estaban enterrados Yoku y Calm y la convirtió en una gigantesca explosión de fuego para que luego Tsuna pudiera caer de pie en el suelo mientras miraba con orgullo su obra.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?- Hablo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Estuvo mucho mejor que los anteriores ataques…-

Al escuchar esa molesta y conocida voz venir del interior de la enorme explosión de fuego que el había creado con sus consecutivos ataques, Tsuna quito la sonrisa que el poseía en su rostro al ver con sus marrones ojos como esas mismas llamas se despejaban y dejaban ver a unos ilesos Yoku y Calm, los cuales se encontraban parados tranquilamente en el interior de un extenso domo hecho de una sólida sangre que provenía del interior del rubio en el interior de ese mismo domo.

-…Si no hubiera usado mi defensa que supera a mi Muro de Sangre Solida, Domo de Sangre, Calm-sama y yo hubiéramos recibido un daño bastante feo- Termino Yoku de hablar mientras hacía volver a la sangre al interior de su cuerpo.

-¡Tch! ¡Con que no funciono!- Dijo el pelirosa con frustración.

-En serio eres un perro rabioso y sin cerebro, humano. Con un ataque tan frenético como ese no has hecho más que gastar magia inútilmente- Comento Calm mientras reunía magia oscura en su mano derecha para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

-Yo no diría eso. Después de todo, aparte de segarlos le dio suficiente tiempo a ese cubo de hielo para que hiciera lo suyo- Dijo Tsuna nuevamente colocando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron Calm y Yoku con gran sorpresa.

Ante las palabras que había dicho el joven mago de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa en su rostro, los dos miembros de Unique Oracion se sorprendieron de gran manera por la enorme confusión que sintieron pero todo se aclaró cuando lograron sentir una poderosa presencia a sus espaldas. Dándose la vuelta con rapidez, Calm y Yoku miraron con asombro como a unos metros de ellos se encontraba el joven mago de Lamia Scale que poseía sus dos manos en la clásica posición que solía ponerlas y cubiertas con una gélida aura de color que era más grande que lo usual.

 **-¡Ice Make: Whale!-**

Con la posición de manos de un serio Leo, el gran y gélida aura mágica que rodeaba a estas y las palabras que el había gritado al aire; En el aire que estaba encima de los dos magos de Unique Oracion no tardo en formarse de la nada, una gigantesca ballena que no estaba formada por nada más que un resistente hielo y que iba dirigida a caer sobre Yoku y Calm, los cuales nuevamente se apresuraron a ser cubiertos por el domo de sangre del rubio ahí presente para no terminar aplastados por esa enorme ballena de hielo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una ballena?!- Dijo Calm al ver la criatura de hielo que caía sobre el domo de sangre que lo salvaba de ser aplastado por esa misma criatura.

-Sin duda es más grande que todo lo has creado hasta ahora, pero por ser grande no significa que vaya a herirnos, mago de hielo-kun- Comento Yoku mientras fortalecía el domo de sangre que lo salvaba de ser aplastado por la ballena de hielo.

-¡Su objetivo no es herirlos, sino detenerlos! ¡Además, no está sola!- Exclamo Leo con sus manos todavía en su pose de creación.

Diciendo esas palabras, el joven de cabellos blancos y levemente afilados ojos verdes aumento el aura mágica que rodeaba a sus dos manos y al mismo tiempo, una densa y gélida neblina blanco azulado comenzó a rodear a la gran ballena de hielo que aplastaba a sus enemigos protegidos por un domo de sangre.

 **-¡Ice Make:…!-**

- **¡…Rhino!-**

 **-¡…Elephant!-**

 **-¡…Hippopotamus!-**

 **-¡…Serpent!-**

Un gran rinoceronte, un enorme elefante y un colosal hipopótamo; todos hechos de un gélido hielo azul fueron cayendo uno tras otro sobre la gran ballena también hecha de hielo y que estaba haciendo gran presión sobre el domo de sangre que protegía a los dos magos de Unique Oracion presentes en esa habitación, y al final todos esos animales fueron unidos uno sobre otro por una larga serpiente que también estaba hecha de hielo.

-¡¿Mas animales?!- Dijo Calm con sorpresa al ver a los colosales animales de hielo uno sobre otro y unidos por una larga serpiente.

-¡E-Este maldito! ¡¿Esta aumentando el peso?!- Decía Yoku con gran dificultad para mantener que el domo de sangre soportara todo esa carga de animales.

-¡Ahora, Tsuna, Happy!- Ordeno el mago de Lamia Scale aumentando el poder de sus creaciones.

-¡Entendido! ¡Vamos, Happy!- Respondió el mago de fuego observando a su felino compañero.

-¡Aye, sir!- Contesto el azul exceed de Fairy Tail comenzando a tomar vuelo.

Con esa señal que había dado un serio Leo que mantenía ocupado a los miembros de Unique Oracion con sus gigantescas criaturas de hielo, Happy despego del suelo que tocaban sus patas con gran velocidad para ir de inmediato a sujetar a Tsuna por la parte trasera de su chaleco negro para que luego ellos dos comenzaran a volar directamente hacia el techo de la habitación. Y mientras más se acercaban a este, Tsuna aumentaba más el tamaño y poder de las llamas que cubrían su puño derecho.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Volando con gran velocidad con la ayuda de Happy que lo sostenía a través de su ropa, el violento joven que cubría su cuello con una bufanda blanca uso su apretado puño derecho revestido en un ardiente fuego carmesí para golpear con gran fuerza una zona del techo de esa amplia habitación en donde se encontraban y crear así un amplio agujero que conectaba con uno de los nuevos pasillos que poseía ese gran castillo en donde estaban.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora váyanse! ¡Yo me encargare de estos tipos aquí! ¡Más vale que la próxima vez tengas a Serena, Raine-san y a todos los demás a tu lado y Hea haya sido detenida, maldito cerebro de flama!- Grito Leo con gran fuerza al ver el agujero que Tsuna había creado.

-¡Puedes contar conmigo! ¡Rescatare a Serena, encontrare a todos y detendré a Hea para luego volver y salvar tu trasero que aprieto que sé que estarás, maldito cubo de hielo! ¡Más te vale no morir! ¡Vamos, Happy!- Exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Máxima Velocidad!- Respondió un serio Happy pasando a través de ese agujero en el techo con Tsuna para luego empezar a volar veloz y rectamente por ese pasillo en donde estaban.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Hicieron todo esto para poder escapar e ir a buscar a Hea y a ese libro que estamos usando como fuente de poder?!- Reacciono Yoku con sorpresa y frustración mientras mantenía su domo de sangre para evitar ser aplastado por los animales de hielo.

-No permitiré que se salgan con la suya tan fácil, humanos creados por dios- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

Observando como el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y su compañero exceed se retiraban con velocidad de aquella zona, el serio líder de Unique Oracion reunió en la palma de su mano derecha en cuestión de nano-segundos una gran cantidad de energía oscura mágica y luego apunto esa misma mano derecha hacia la parte superior del domo de sangre en donde se refugiaba junto con Yoku de los colosales animales de hielo que trataban de aplastarlos.

 **-¡Darkness Storm!-**

Nombrando su hechizo de magia oscura, Calm disparo de la palma de su mano derecha una incontable cantidad de esferas de energía oscura que se elevaron con gran velocidad hasta la parte superior del domo de sangre que mantenía Yoku y luego siguieron de largo para impactar con explosiva fuerza en las creaciones de hielo de Leo hasta convertirlas en nada más que granizo y niebla dispersa por todo la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Atravesó mi domo de sangre…?!- Hablo Yoku sorprendido.

-¡¿…mis creaciones con tanta facilidad?!- Reacciono Leo con la misma pregunta y sorpresa que el mago de sangre.

-Iré a perseguir a ese perro antes de que pueda llegar a la posición donde está el núcleo de Hea a través de fuerte olfato. Yoku, tu quédate aquí y encárgate de ese mago de hielo- Explico Calm seriamente observando el agujero por donde los dos magos de Fairy Tail se habían ido.

-S-Si, puede dejármelo a mí, Calm-sama- Contesto Yoku todavía algo sorprendido por el poder de su líder.

Dada esa respuesta por parte del rubio con afilados ojos rojos, el serio líder de Unique Oracion comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de fuerza física en sus dos piernas y luego piso con tal firmeza que fragmento el suelo que tocaban sus pies con botas y con el fin de dar un salto de tal altura y velocidad que lo iba a hacer llegar sin problemas a ese agujero en el techo. Pero a unos segundos de que el peliplateado llegara a ese pasillo por donde Tsuna y Happu habían ido, el peliblanco ahí presente empezó a correr velozmente.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Exclamo Leo mientras avanzaba a gran ritmo.

Tras acercarse lo más que pudo a la posición de Calm en esos pocos segundos, el mago de Lamia Scale también dio un gran salto y con la intención de sostener alguna de las piernas del líder de Unique Oracion para evitar que se elevara y azotarlo contra el suelo. Pero a unos centímetros que esto pasara, Leo fue detenido en medio del aire al momento de sentir como su pierna izquierda fue sujetada por algo.

 **-¡Blood Whip!-**

Al escuchar esa voz decir el nombre de un hechizo, Leo dirigió una frustrada y molesta mirada hacia abajo para poder ver como su pierna izquierda se encontraba amarrada fuertemente por un sólido pero flexible látigo de color rojo y que conectada a la palma de la mano derecha de un sonriente Yoku, solo para que el siguiente segundo ese mismo látigo que sujetaba su pierna lo obligara a ser azotado con gran fuerza contra el suelo de concreto. Todo mientras Calm logro alcanzar el piso sobre esa habitación en donde estaba antes para empezar de inmediato a correr por la misma ruta que Tsuna y Happy habían tomado.

-¿Are? ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste, mago de hielo-kun? Dije que yo me encargaría de ti. Así que por favor deja que Calm-sama haga lo suyo, ¿Ok?- Dijo Yoku mientras su látigo de sangre volvía al interior de su brazo.

-M-Maldito…- Dijo Leo con gran desprecio por el mago de sangre y mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero en serio, Calm-sama es realmente fuerte. Aunque estábamos en el interior, el atravesó mi domo de sangre como si fuera nieve. Parece que todavía me falta recolectar mucho más poder si quiero matarlo- Dijo Yoku tranquilamente mientras Leo abrió sus ojos con una enorme sorpresa.

-¡T-Tu… ¿Q-Que acabas de decir?! ¡¿A-Acaso tu…?!-

Pero antes de que el mago de Lamia Scale pudiera terminar de hablar, el observo algo que lo sorprendió aún más que las palabras que su enemigo había dicho. Leo pudo ver con sus ojos verdes como de las grietas en el suelo que rodeaba a Yoku a unos metros de distancia de su posición, empezaron a surgir grandes cantidades de sangre que se elevaba por si sola y cuando ya había una cantidades realmente notables, otra cosa empezó a salir.

Toda esa sangre que había surgido del suelo al lado de Yoku que lucía muy tranquilo con lo que pasaba, comenzó a entrelazarse y a endurecerse para adquirir una sólida forma. Esa sangre se entrelazo, reunió y solidifico hasta que formaron un esqueleto humano con huesos de color rojo, luego esos huesos fueron llenados por distintos órganos y venas del mismo color, después todo fue recubierto por masas musculares de carne y al final esa misma carne fue recubierta por piel de colores normales.

Al final, esas grandes cantidades de sangre que habían surgido del suelo habían adquirido la forma de un joven rubio con cabellos cortos, afilados ojos rojos y ropa también hecha de sangre con la apariencia de una sudadera negra con capucha por encima de un suéter gris, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros. En otras palabras, ahora en esa habitación en donde estaban un sorprendió Leo y un sonriente Yoku, había un segundo Yoku que se estiraba tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora…hay dos bastardos de sangre?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- Se preguntaba Leo con impresión al ver a dos rubios con la misma expresión sonriente en su rostro.

-¡Maldición, que dolor! ¡Volverse sangre y pasar por las grietas del suelo sí que deja una sensación incomoda en el cuerpo!- Comentaba el clon de Yoku mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, clon! ¡Me alegro de verte a salvo y también que hayas logrado encontrarme a pesar de la nueva estructura del castillo! ¡Se nota que soy increíble!- Dijo el verdadero Yoku al ver a su clon.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Clon?! ¡¿Es un clon suyo?!- Pensaba Leo al escuchar las palabras de uno de los dos Yoku.

-Dejemos los halagos para después, original. Por lo que puedo ver tú no estás solo en este lugar, por lo que sería bueno que nos volviéramos a juntar para que tengas todo tu poder- Dijo el clon de Yoku mirando a Leo por unos momentos.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Hagámoslo- Respondió el verdadero Yoku comenzando a levantar su brazo derecho.

-Ah, por casi se me olvida, pero quiero que sepas que me encontré con Ikari-kun mientras me dirigía hacia aquí. Y además estaba totalmente herido y arrastrándose por el suelo. Al parecer los intrusos con los que termino luchando lo vencieron- Explico el segundo rubio.

-¿Dijo…Ikari? Si no me equivoco, los demás dijeron que un tal Ikari había sido quien los había vencido cuando estaban en la ciudad y luego los encerró en esa celda de la cual yo los libere. ¿Lo vencieron? ¡No sé quién fue quien lo hizo, pero bien hecho!- Pensó Leo con una sonrisa al escuchar la conversación de los dos Yoku.

-¡¿Are?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Derrotaron a Ikari-kun?! Yo tenía bastantes dudas que si lo lograrían, pero parece que subestime a estos intrusos. Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste con Ikari-kun?- Preguntaba ahora el verdadero rubio con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto…-Hablo el clon-…Lo mate y luego lo absorbí-

Ante las siguientes palabras que habían surgido de la boca sonriente del clon de sangre de Yoku, el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale que escuchaba la conversación no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos verdes con enorme sorpresa nuevamente mientras que el verdadero Yoku coloco una gran sonrisa de placer en su rostro de ojos rojos de zorros afilados.

-¡¿Q…Q-Que dijo?! ¡¿Lo mato?! ¡¿A su compañero?!- Reacciono Leo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Bien hecho, clon! ¡Entonces, hagamos esto! ¡Quiero saber cómo se siente el poder de Ikari-kun corriendo por mis venas!- Dijo el verdadero Yoku con gran placer.

-Sí, si- Respondió el clon.

Tras esa conversación entre ellos, los dos Yokus ahí presentes uno en frente del otro, levantaron sus respectivos brazos derecho y pegaron las palmas de sus manos derechas. Al momento de hacer eso, el clon hecho solamente de sangre tanto sólida como liquida volvió a ser solamente eso, sangre, y como si se tratara de una aspiradora, entro en el cuerpo de Yoku a través de un pequeño agujero en su mano derecha.

Luego de que la última gota de sangre que conformaba a su clon entrara nuevamente en su cuerpo, el avaricioso joven de cabellos rubios continúo sonriendo con gran placer mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con una sangrienta aura de color rojo y apretaba con fuerza los músculos que conformaban su cuerpo creado por Calm.

-¡E-Esto! ¡Se siente genial!-Hablo Yoku con placer- ¡El poder mágico de Ikari-kun sin duda es fantástico! ¡Si comparo este poder con los que absorbí anteriormente, esos poderes parecen los poderes de magos novatos! ¡Con que esta es la diferencia entre la buena calidad y los platillos de tercera mano! ¡Es simplemente fantástico! ¡Si el poder mágico de Hana-chan es igual de grande, seguramente cuando la absorba tendré el suficiente poder para matar a Calm!-

-¡Oye, tú!-

-¿Are?- Reacciono Yoku olvidándose momentáneamente de su placer.

Escuchando esa voz, Yoku olvido por unos momentos la agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo y volteo su mirada de ojos rojos en la dirección que había provenido solo para poder ver como a unos metros de él se encontraba firmemente de pie un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes llenos de ira que apretaba su puños y dientes con gran furia.

-Ah, mago de hielo-kun. Perdón. Estaba tan emocionado por obtener este nuevo poder que se me olvidó por completo que tú estabas ahí, ¿Acaso te sentiste ofendido?- Dijo Yoku con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y contéstame, bastardo! ¡Lo que dijo ese clon tuyo…que él había matado a ese tipo llamado Ikari…que tú lo habías matado… ¿Era cierto?!- Preguntaba Leo con tremenda seriedad.

-¿Are? Pues sí. Era cierto- Contesto Yoku sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Maldito… ¿Acaso no era tu compañero?!- Preguntaba Leo con aun más furia en su mirada.

-Si. Lo era. ¿Y?- Reacciono Yoku con gran calma.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir "¿Y?" con tanta facilidad?! ¡¿Cómo puedes matar a tus compañeros sin sentir nada?!- Gritaba Leo con enorme furia.

-Pues es muy sencillo en realidad. Después de todo, esta ya es la cuarta vez que mato a un compañero. Aunque creo que la primera vez tampoco sentí nada. Debe ser que mi avaricia por sus poderes borra todas mis demás emociones- Respondió el rubio sonriendo amistosamente.

-¿La Cuarta?...Acaso…Acaso las muertes de tus otros compañeros de las que ustedes nos culpaban… ¡¿Tú las causaste?!- Volvió a preguntar el furioso mago de Lamia Scale.

-¿Are?-Hablo Yoku tranquilamente- ¿Te refieres a las muertes de Kenshin y Usoka? Sí, yo también los mate. Fue bastante sencillo luego de que tus compañeros los debilitaron. Y por si tienes curiosidad, también mate a Mushi, aquella controladora de insectos con la que tus compañeros lucharon también. Pero…estoy algo confundido ahora. ¿Por qué luces tan molesto cuando te digo que los mate? Nosotros somos tus enemigos, mago de hielo-kun. Tu deberías estar feliz de saber de sus muertes, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Feliz? No lo creo. Mi misión era derrotarlos y capturarlos, no matarlos. Además, ¿Recuerdas lo que ese cabeza de flama y yo dijimos anteriormente?- Preguntaba Leo seriamente.

-¿Are? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba Yoku con curiosidad.

-Tu sabes-Hablo Leo- Sobre que ni él ni yo perdonaríamos a aquellos que dicen que nuestros compañeros van a morir. Pues algo que me dice el también estaría de acuerdo con estas siguientes palabras. Aquellos que traicionan a sus compañeros con tanta facilidad, solamente no puedo perdonarlos, sino que además tengo que golpearlos hasta que me sienta satisfecho. ¡Y ese es tu caso, maldito bastardo!-

-¡Oh, que genial! ¡Esa sin duda es una declaración muy osada!...Pero, ¿No creerás que puedes vencerme o si? ¿Por qué crees que te estoy contando todo que hice? Eso es porque vas a morir aquí y ahora, mago de hielo-kun. Aparte de recuperar gran parte de poder mágico al volver a fusionarme con mi clon, ahora tengo aún más poder mágico que antes gracias al haber absorbido a Ikari-kun. En otras palabras, desde el principio no he luchado con todo mi poder- Explico Yoku con una sonrisa.

-Pues es lo mismo para mí, bastardo-Hablo Leo- Desde que empezamos a luchar no he luchado en serio, pero para poder derrotarte, voy a luchar con todo lo que tengo. Hace tiempo que no hago esto, pero… ¡La situación lo amerita!-

Con esas palabras que el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale había dicho, el a continuación paso a colocar su mano derecha sobre su pecho solo para que en el siguiente segundo, Yoku se sorprendiera de una manera increíble. En el momento en que el tiempo avanzo en esa habitación de gran ampliad, una camisa negra volaba por los aires de esta mientras un serio Leo ahora vestía solamente con unos jeans grises y zapatos deportivos negros mientras sus bien ejercitados pecho, abdomen, espalda, bíceps y tríceps eran expuestos.

-¿Are? ¿Se está desnudando? ¿Por qué?- Reacciono Yoku con gran sorpresa ante esas acciones del mago de hielo.

-¡Ahora voy a ponerte en una tumba de hielo, maldito bastardo!- Exclamo Leo con gran ferocidad.

… _Con seriedad y ferocidad, Leo está a punto de enfrentar a un avaricioso ser…_

 **Continuara…**


	67. Presa

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 28/67: ¡Presa!**

Faltando poco tiempo para que Hea se active, los jóvenes magos comenzaron su batalla final contra los miembros de Unique Oracion en el gran castillo que se encontraba en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, pero debido a una trampa por parte de Yoku, ambos bandos terminaron dividiéndose en varios grupos dispersos por los diferentes pisos y habitaciones del castillo.

Alicia, Sophia, Lisa, Sorano y Pantherlily luchaban contra Hana, y Raine, Ur y Macbeth se encontraban en diferentes pasillos tratando de encontrar al resto de sus compañeros mientras que luego de acordar trabajar juntos; Roku, Lucia, Marcus, Sonia, Lector, Frosch y Ryos habían logrado derrotar a un poderoso Ikari, que luego de haber sido lanzado a un solitario pasillo del castillo por sus enemigos, se terminó encontrando desafortunadamente con el clon de sangre de Yoku y al igual que sus demás compañeros, fue asesinado.

Y todo mientras Tsuna y Leo luchaban ferozmente contra un serio Calm y el verdadero Yoku, al menos hasta que su plan había funcionado con éxito. Tsuna y Happy habían logrado salir de esa habitación y de inmediato fueron en búsqueda del núcleo de Hea y el libro de Serena pero por desgracia, Calm había empezado a seguirlos. Y ahora estando solos en esa habitación y tras escuchar las verdades sobre el mago de sangre, Leo estaba dispuesto a acabar a Yoku.

… **Continuación…**

-Ah, mago de hielo-kun. Perdón. Estaba tan emocionado por obtener este nuevo poder que se me olvidó por completo que tú estabas ahí, ¿Acaso te sentiste ofendido?- Dijo Yoku con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y contéstame, bastardo! ¡Lo que dijo ese clon tuyo…que él había matado a ese tipo llamado Ikari…que tú lo habías matado… ¿Era cierto?!- Preguntaba Leo con tremenda seriedad.

-¿Are? Pues sí. Era cierto- Contesto Yoku sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Maldito… ¿Acaso no era tu compañero?!- Preguntaba Leo con aun más furia en su mirada.

-Si. Lo era. ¿Y?- Reacciono Yoku con gran calma.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir "¿Y?" con tanta facilidad?! ¡¿Cómo puedes matar a tus compañeros sin sentir nada?!- Gritaba Leo con enorme furia.

-Pues es muy sencillo en realidad. Después de todo, esta ya es la cuarta vez que mato a un compañero. Aunque creo que la primera vez tampoco sentí nada. Debe ser que mi avaricia por sus poderes borra todas mis demás emociones- Respondió el rubio sonriendo amistosamente.

-¿La Cuarta?...Acaso…Acaso las muertes de tus otros compañeros de las que ustedes nos culpaban… ¡¿Tú las causaste?!- Volvió a preguntar el furioso mago de Lamia Scale.

-¿Are?-Hablo Yoku tranquilamente- ¿Te refieres a las muertes de Kenshin y Usoka? Sí, yo también los mate. Fue bastante sencillo luego de que tus compañeros los debilitaron. Y por si tienes curiosidad, también mate a Mushi, aquella controladora de insectos con la que tus compañeros lucharon también. Pero…estoy algo confundido ahora. ¿Por qué luces tan molesto cuando te digo que los mate? Nosotros somos tus enemigos, mago de hielo-kun. Tu deberías estar feliz de saber de sus muertes, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Feliz? No lo creo. Mi misión era derrotarlos y capturarlos, no matarlos. Además, ¿Recuerdas lo que ese cabeza de flama y yo dijimos anteriormente?- Preguntaba Leo seriamente.

-¿Are? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba Yoku con curiosidad.

-Tú sabes-Hablo Leo- Sobre que ni él ni yo perdonaríamos a aquellos que dicen que nuestros compañeros van a morir. Pues algo que me dice el también estaría de acuerdo con estas siguientes palabras. Aquellos que traicionan a sus compañeros con tanta facilidad, solamente no puedo perdonarlos, sino que además tengo que golpearlos hasta que me sienta satisfecho. ¡Y ese es tu caso, maldito bastardo!-

-¡Oh, que genial! ¡Esa sin duda es una declaración muy osada!...Pero, ¿No creerás que puedes vencerme o sí? ¿Por qué crees que te estoy contando todo que hice? Eso es porque vas a morir aquí y ahora, mago de hielo-kun. Aparte de recuperar gran parte de poder mágico al volver a fusionarme con mi clon, ahora tengo aún más poder mágico que antes gracias al haber absorbido a Ikari-kun. En otras palabras, desde el principio no he luchado con todo mi poder- Explico Yoku con una sonrisa.

-Pues es lo mismo para mí, bastardo-Hablo Leo- Desde que empezamos a luchar no he luchado en serio, pero para poder derrotarte, voy a luchar con todo lo que tengo. Hace tiempo que no hago esto, pero… ¡La situación lo amerita!-

Con esas palabras que el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale había dicho, el a continuación paso a colocar su mano derecha sobre su pecho solo para que en el siguiente segundo, Yoku se sorprendiera de una manera increíble. En el momento en que el tiempo avanzo en esa habitación de gran ampliad, una camisa negra volaba por los aires de esta mientras un serio Leo ahora vestía solamente con unos jeans grises y zapatos deportivos negros mientras sus bien ejercitados pecho, abdomen, espalda, bíceps y tríceps eran expuestos.

-¿Are? ¿Se está desnudando? ¿Por qué?- Reacciono Yoku con gran sorpresa ante esas acciones del mago de hielo.

-¡Ahora voy a ponerte en una tumba de hielo, maldito bastardo!- Exclamo Leo con gran ferocidad.

-Conque una tumba de hielo, eh-Hablo Yoku tranquilamente-En serio eres genial, mago de hielo-kun. Pero, ¿De verdad crees que diciendo frases geniales y quitándote la camisa sin razón lograras vencerme? Te lo dije, ¿Verdad? Gracias a que me volví a unir a mi clon, soy más fuerte que antes. Y si antes no tenía problemas para destrozar a tus animalitos de hielo, ¿Qué crees que pase ahora? Lo mejor para ti y para mi es que te dejes matar sin oponer-

-Y yo te lo dije, ¿Verdad? Desde que empecé a luchar contra ustedes no me puesto serio, pero eso cambiara ahora. Y te lo demostrare- Respondió Leo seriamente mientras preparaba sus manos para crear.

-Vaya, vaya. A pesar de tu aspecto eres muy terco, mago de hielo-kun. Pero si no quieres morir sin dolor, es tu problema. Quieras o no, tu morirás y luego…tu sangre será mía- Dijo Yoku con una siniestra mirada en su rojos ojos.

Tras esas macabras palabras, la batalla entre el mago de hielo y el mago de sangre había comenzado en el momento en que Yoku cubrió su cuerpo con una mágica aura de color rojo sangrienta y a apretar levemente sus músculos. Haciendo eso, el joven rubio hizo que de su espalda y a través de su ropa surgieran colosales cantidades de roja sangre que sorprendieron al mago de Lamia Scale debido a que esa cantidad de sangre era mucho mayor a todas las veces anteriores que ese joven había usado su magia.

Y mientras más sangre salía de la espalda de Yoku, esa misma sangre al mismo tiempo comenzó a elevarse mágicamente por si sola y a una gran velocidad, comenzó a adoptar la forma de al pareces tres criaturas alargadas, con largos hocicos y afilados colmillos en el interior de sus mandíbulas.

 **-¡Blood Control: Hydra!-**

Con la apariencia de unas mitológicas criaturas que habitaba en los profundos y frenéticos mares, la sólida y flexible sangre que surgió del cuerpo de Yoku y que todavía estaba conectada a este, se estiro con una bestial velocidad y rugidos hacia el peliblanco mago de hielo, el cual al ver lo que se acercaba a él, empezó a retroceder con una gran velocidad. Pero aquellas Hydras de sangre le seguían el paso a Leo de muy cerca al mismo tiempo que destrozaban gran porciones del suelo con tan solo rozarlo con sus grandes y largos cuerpos.

-¡¿Are?! ¡¿Retrocedes?! ¡¿Esta es la seriedad de la hablabas?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Vamos, muéstrame que tan bueno eres en realidad, mago de hielo-kun!- Gritaba Yoku en un tono burlón y amenazador.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que pides!- Respondió el peliblanco con un serio tono.

Luego de haber retrocedido por algunos segundos con su mano derecha en forma de puño sobre la palma de su mano izquierda y ambas rodeadas de una fría aura, un serio Leo dejo de dar brincos hacia atrás y apunto sus dos manos hacia adelante, justamente hacia los grandes Hydra de sangre que ya estaban cerca de su posición y que rugían con gran bestialidad al estar a segundos de devorar a su presa.

 **-¡Ice Make: Hydra!-**

Con esas tres palabras que el feroz y serio mago de hielo había dicho, ahora había un total de seis Hydras en aquella amplia y alta habitación de concreto. Había tres largos y duros Hydras de hielo controlados por un serio Leo que luchaban con choques y mordidas contra otros tres Hydras de gran dureza y largo y hechos totalmente de sangre y además controlados por un sonriente Yoku.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que en realidad estaba retrocediendo para analizar mejor el peso, el largo y la dureza de mis Hydras para que el pudiera contraatacar creando Hydras iguales con su hielo? Pues no está nada mal. Pero me estas subestimando demasiado pensando que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer- Pensaba el rubio de Unique Oracion controlando a sus Hydras.

Esos claros pensamientos del joven de cortos cabellos rubios y afilados ojos rojos provocaron que el comenzara a realizar varios movimientos con sus manos y eso al parecer provoco que los Hydras de sangre que luchaban contra los Hydras de hielo de Leo comenzaran a tomar una nueva forma.

 **-¡Blood Control: Crazy Dance!-**

En el momento en que el sonriente joven rubio grito el nombre de su hechizo mientras movía sus manos de frenética manera, los enormes y solidos Hydras de sangre que luchaban con embestidas y mordidas contra los Hydras de hielo controlados por Leo, volvieron a convertirse en liquida sangre que comenzó a flotar y moverse de una frenética manera con gran velocidad. Aquella sangre golpeo violetamente a los tres Hydras de hielo que Leo controlaba y con su gran velocidad y frenéticos movimientos los destrozaron completamente.

Pero eso no era todo lo que había hecho esa frenética sangre controlada por Yoku. En cuestión de segundos, aquella veloz sangre en grandes cantidades había encerrado a Leo en un gran tornado que giraba violetamente. Y mientras el peliblanco sin camisa se mantenía encerrado en ese tornado de sangre, él podía ver con sus verdes ojos como algunas porciones de ese tornado carmesí en donde se mantenía encerrado liberaban leves destellos parpadeantes y un humo de calentamiento.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿La sangre esta calentándose?- Se preguntaba Leo al ver a sus alrededores.

-¡¿Tu lo sabias, mago de hielo-kun?! ¡Todo líquido en este mundo puede aumentar su temperatura y cuando llegan a cierto punto literalmente explotan! ¡Y la sangre incluida por supuesto!- Exclamo Leo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eso significa…!-

Pero antes de que el joven de levemente puntiagudos cabellos blancos pudiera terminar de hablar, el percato el gran peligro en el que se encontraba al ver como tornado de sangre que lo tenía encerrado comenzó a destellar fuertemente.

 **-¡Scalet Explosion!-**

Con esas palabras que Yoku había gritado, Leo pasó a ser totalmente cubierto y sin escapatoria de un gran tornado de sangre que giraba a gran velocidad a una colosal explosión de llamas y enorme calor en forma de un gran tornado. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que esa colosal explosión comenzara a disminuir y a convertirse en una densa nube de humo que el joven rubio de Unique Oracion observaba con gran placer.

Pero con el avanzar de los segundos, Yoku quitaba aquella gran sonrisa de placer de su rostro al ver cómo mientras la enorme nube de denso humo se despejaba permitía ver como en el centro de un gran cráter en el suelo se encontraba de pie un serio joven de cabellos blancos, ojos verdes, sin camisa, pantalones grises, con la marca de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo izquierdo y como estaba entre grandes y rotos pedazos de hielo con forma de caparazón de tortuga.

-¿Are? ¿Se protegió de mi explosión escarlata a tiempo con un caparazón de hielo? Nuevamente, nada mal. Pero te repito, que eso no es todo lo que yo puedo ha…-

Ahora fue Yoku quien no pudo terminar de decir aquella oración engreída al ver algo con sus rojos ojos que sin duda lo sorprendido. El controlador de sangre observo como los pedazos de escombro del suelo de diferentes tamaños y formas que habían volado por los cielos debido a la explosión anterior se comenzaron a congelar y a tomar una nueva forma, todo mientras Leo apuntaba sus manos rodeados de una fría aura hacia él.

 **-¡Ice Make: Heavy Eagle!-**

Luego de que todos los pedazos de concreto que habían volado por los aires de la habitación debido a la explosión de sangre ardiente y que estaban en proceso de caer al suelo se hubieran convertido en águilas de hielo de robusto tamaño por parte de Leo, estas comenzaron a volar hacia Yoku con una increíble velocidad para luego empezar a su cuerpo sin protección como si fueran una frenética lluvia de balas.

Sin nada que lo proteja y sin tiempo ni oportunidad para moverse, el joven rubio no podía hacer nada más que recibir impacto tras impacto de las numerosas águilas de hielo que portaban grandes pedazos de escombros en su interior, o mejor dicho, él no quería nada. Hasta que la última águila de hielo y escombro impacto fuertemente en el cuerpo de Yoku, este mantuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero cuando los impacto contra su cuerpo se acabaron, el rubio no hizo nada más que sonreírle a Leo que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él, debido que aparte de su ropa que tenía una gran cantidad de agujeros y raspones, el cuerpo del mago controlador de la sangre estaba perfectamente intacto y sin ni siquiera un rasguño, frustrando así al mago de hielo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Tch! ¡¿No funciono?!- Dijo Leo mientras crujía sus dientes con molestia al ver a su enemigo intacto.

-Por supuesto que no funciono. ¿Acaso se te olvido que yo puedo curar mis heridas? Si te dio la impresión que to me defendía anteriormente de tus ataques para proteger mi cuerpo, eso solamente lo hacía porque Calm estaba aquí y no quería que pensara que no iba protegerlo. En otras palabras, tus ataques jamás me harán nada, mago de hielo-kun- Decía Yoku felizmente.

-Entonces…no hay necesidad que esquives esto, ¿Verdad?- Comento Leo de repente con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Leo con sorpresa.

Ante las palabras que habían surgido de los labios del mago de hielo de Lamia Scale a unos metros frente a él, Yoku repentinamente se percató que del suelo del detrás de él, surgió con gran rapidez y poder una gran serpiente hecha de gélido hielo y que se dirigía a atravesar su cuerpo con su enorme cabeza. Pero antes de que eso pasara, el mago de sangre logro esquivar a la serpiente dando un gran salto al lado izquierdo de la habitación y luego la destruyo con una lanza de sangre que fue disparada de su mano.

Pero luego de que todo eso pasara, Yoku observo con una disgustada mirada como Leo mantenía esa leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Are? ¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa, mago de hielo-kun? Tu ataque sorpresa no funciono- Pregunto Yoku de mala gana.

-Ese ataque no era para herirte, sino para comprobar algo. Dime, ¿Por qué lo esquivaste?- Pregunto Leo de repente.

-¿Eh?- Fue como reacciono Yoku ante la pregunta de su enemigo.

-¿No vas a contestar? Entonces, yo lo hare-Hablo Leo- Si no hubieras esquivado a mi serpiente de hielo, ella hubiera atravesado tu cuerpo y eso era una herida que no podías curar, ¿Verdad? Después de todo, anteriormente dijiste que si queríamos herirte seriamente teníamos que atacar tus órganos internos. Fue un gran fallo de tu parte decirnos tal cosa, bastardo de sangre-

-Maldito…eres más listo de lo que creí. Si, tú tienes razón. Yo no puedo curar mis órganos internos con mi magia. Mi magia solamente me permite evitar el desangramiento y aumentar el proceso de sanación de las células de algunas partes de mi carne. Pero, ¿Crees que por saberlo tienes más ventaja? ¡Solo has conseguido que quiera matarte más rápido!- Exclamo el mago de sangre.

Exclamando esas palabras, Yoku, que nuevamente sonreía con gran placer, comenzó a apretar fuertemente cada musculo que conformaba su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que estos comenzaban a expulsar un extraño humo que liberaba una leve temperatura elevada. Al ver lo que ocurría con su enemigo, Leo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero antes de poder formular una pregunta o hacer algo para atacar a Yoku, el mago de hielo se encontraba flotando por los aires de la habitación tras recibir un repentino y fuerte impacto en la base de su barbilla.

Y el responsable de ese dolor que mando a Leo por los aires y a escupir algunas gotas de sangre por su boca no fue nadie más que un alegre Yoku, que en cuestión de un segundo, se había movido de su anterior posición hacia donde estaba su enemigo. Ahora, ignorando el dolor, Leo estando en el aire observo como Yoku estaba de pie en el lugar en donde él estaba antes, lo cual significaba que él lo había golpeado. Y ante eso, el peliblanco junto sus manos para comenzar a crear.

 **-¡Ice Make: Snow Dragon!-**

Estando en el aire, Leo creo de sus manos un gran dragón de helado y resistente hielo a partir de y de inmediato hizo que este se dirigiera con gran velocidad a embestir a Yoku que se encontraba en el suelo. Pero ese helado dragón termino destrozándose al impactar contra el suelo debido a que en cuestión de un segundo, el mago de sangre desapareció del suelo y reapareció en un instante en el aire por encima de Leo, para impactar en la mejilla de este una fuerte patada.

Sin tiempo para poder hacer algo, el joven mago de Lamia Scale no pudo evitar estrellarse bruscamente contra el duro suelo de concreto de la habitación mientras escupía aún más sangre. Nuevamente resistiendo el dolor, Leo de inmediato trato de ponerse de pie, pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar, Yoku apareció repentinamente en frente de él y tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello, obligo a Leo a permanecer acostado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que lo despojaba de respirar bien.

-¡M-Maldito…!- Trataba de hablar Leo mientras era estrangulado.

-¿Are? ¿Qué tratas de decir, mago de hielo-kun? No puedo entenderte bien con mi mano estrangulando tu cuello. Pero creo que puedo imaginar más o menos lo que quieres decir-Hablaba Yoku estrangulando a Leo contra el suelo- Seguramente quieres decir "Maldito, ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte y rápido?". Pues en realidad es bastante simple. Es otra de las habilidades de mi magia de sangre llamada Mejoramiento Sanguíneo que se basa en aumentar la velocidad con la que corre la sangre en mis venas para mejorar mi fuerza y velocidad. Claro que no es tan grande como la tenía Ikari-kun, pero es mucho más grande que la tuya-

-Y-Yo…-Hablo Leo de repente sujetando el brazo con el que Yoku lo estrangulaba-… ¡Te estoy diciendo que te quites de encima, maldito!-

El enojado mago de creador de criaturas de hielo aparto al mago controlador de sangre de sus cercanías impactando en el estómago de este, una fuerte patada con su pierna derecha y cuando este retrocedió, el paso de inmediato a ponerse de pie. Pero antes de que Leo pudiera hacer algo, Yoku se recuperó instantáneamente del dolor en su estómago y avanzo velozmente para sujetar el cabello blanco del mago de hielo y arrojarlo con una increíble fuerza contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

Nuevamente sin tener tiempo para hacer algo, Leo no pudo evitar impactar con destructiva fuerza hacia el lugar que Yoku lo arrojo. Pero la fuerza con la que el mago de sangre lo había arrojado esta vez era de tal magnitud que el joven mago de hielo había terminado atravesando la pared con la que había chocado y ahora se encontraba en otra amplia habitación que se encontraba al lado de la que estaba anteriormente.

Ignorando de nuevo el dolor del impacto, Leo se puso de pie dejándose ver que su cuerpo sin camisa poseía algunos raspones y en su frente había un pequeño corte que liberaba un leve hilo de sangre que caía por su rostro, algo que Yoku noto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Solo porque seas algo más fuerte no significa que vayas a darme miedo- Preguntaba Leo seriamente.

-No te preocupes, mago de hielo-kun. Esta sonrisa en mi cara no es porque me esté burlando de ti, sino que porque estoy feliz porque esta batalla inútil por fin termino- Contesto Yoku tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que termino, imbécil? Yo todavía estoy de pie y no estas ni cerca de derrotarme o hacer que me rinda- Dijo Leo con una gran determinación y seriedad en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Are? ¿Derrotarte? ¿Hacer que te rindas? ¿De que estas hablando, mago de hielo-kun? En ningún momento he dicho que iba a derrotarte o a hacer que te rindieras, dije que ibas a morir. Y si te preguntas porque vas a morir tan de repente…Culpa a esa herida en tu frente- Dijo Yoku con una desquiciada mirada en sus rojos ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Está herida?- Se preguntó Leo con confusión ante las palabras de su enemigo.

Antes de que el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale tuviera tiempo para formular otra pregunta sobre las confusas palabras que había dicho su enemigo, él se sorprendido y puso en guardia al ver como repentinamente Yoku levanto su brazo derecho en su dirección al mismo tiempo que mantenía esa sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y rodeaba su cuerpo con una sangrienta aura mágica.

 **-¡Bloody Avarice!-**

Justamente en el momento en que Yoku soltó de sus labios esas dos simples palabras con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, Leo pudo sentir instantáneamente como todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por una gran sensación de dolor que se centraba especialmente su frente. Ante lo que ocurría, el peliblanco no pudo evitar caer arrodillado al suelo ya que podía sentir como sus fuerzas tanto físicas como mágicas comenzaban a disminuirse lentamente.

-P-Pero…que…-

Pero como respuesta a su pregunta a un no formulada, Leo solamente tuvo que levantar su mirada de levemente filosos ojos de color verde para observar con enorme sorpresa como del pequeño corte que se había formado en su frente, un hilo de sangre mucho más grande que antes y en vez de caer por su rostro, esta flotaba por los aires de las dos habitaciones con gran velocidad hasta introducirse en el brazo derecho de Yoku a través de un pequeño que este poseía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi sangre está entrando en su cuerpo?!- Reacciono Leo con enorme impresión.

-Sí, y no solamente tú sangre, mago de hielo-kun. Mi codicia sangrienta me permite robar tu poder mágico en el momento en que tu sangre toca el exterior. Tarda un poco más que cuando lo hago directamente al introducir mi mano en tu cuerpo, pero dudo que tú me dejes hacerlo sin oponerte- Respondió Yoku mientras la sangre de Leo entraba en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Mi poder mágico…está siendo absorbido?!- Repitió Leo todavía con gran impresión.

-No es para sorprenderse tanto. Después de todo, un poder mágico que es lo es lo suficientemente grande para permanecer todavía activo a pesar de haber usado hechizo tras hechizo, es un poder mágico que no puedo esperar para poseer- Comento Yoku con una avariciosa mirada en sus ojos rojos.

-¿Sorprendido? No estoy sorprendido, sino feliz… ¡Jamás pensé que tú me darías una oportunidad como esta, bastardo de sangre!- Exclamo Leo de repente.

-¿Ah? ¿De que estas hab…? ¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Yoku de repente.

Repentinamente, el controlador de sangre de Unique Oracion pudo sentir de un segundo para otro como una parte de su cuerpo fue invadido por un enorme frio y una sensación de parálisis y él podía ver con sus rojos y afilados ojos de zorro la razón del porque sentía eso. Yoku pudo ver como todo desde su mano hasta su hombre, todo su brazo derecho había sido convertido en hielo junto al hilo de sangre que flotaba por los aires y surgía de la frente de Leo.

-¡M-Maldito…!- Murmuro Yoku con odio y sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba.

Observando lo que le ocurría a su brazo derecho y muy pronto a el resto de su cuerpo, un asustado Yoku creo una cuchilla de sangre en la palma de su mano izquierda y la uso únicamente para cortar su congelado brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que usaba su magia para evitar el desangramiento. Tras ese momento, un adolorido Yoku rápidamente retrocedió mientras su brazo derecho caía al suelo y se destrozaba completamente al estar congelado.

Luego de que eso pasara, el joven de cabellos rubios hizo que de la parte de su cuerpo emputado comenzara a salir una gran cantidad de sangre que en unos segundos adopto la forma que poseía su brazo derecho anteriormente y luego adopto los colores del resto de su carne.

-Ah…ah…se algo complicado luchar mientras mantengo en estado sólido este brazo de sangre, pero no creo que suponga mucho problema…- Pensaba un cansado Yoku para luego apuntar una furiosa mirada a su enemigo en la distancia y para después decir- Desgraciado, ¿Congelaste tu propia sangre?-

-Si. ¿Es que acaso no lo sabias? Casi todo liquido puede congelarse, incluido la sangre por supuesto. Y por ende que mi sangre estaba entrando en tu brazo, también se congelo tanto externa como internamente y lo perdiste. Pero parece que no tuviste problema para hacerte otro- Explico Leo seriamente mientras daba leves pasos hacia la habitación de gran ampliad donde se encontraba su enemigo.

-¡Maldito desgraciado de hielo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a negarme poseer tu poder?!- Gritaba Yoku furiosamente.

-Oh, es la primera vez que te veo poner una expresión como esa. ¿Tanto te enfurece no tener mi poder mágico y no el perder tu brazo?- Preguntaba el peliblanco al ver la expresión de ira de su enemigo.

-¡Por supuesto, imbécil! ¡Nadie debe atreverse a negarme algo que yo quiero! ¡No es así como funcionan las cosas! ¡Si yo quiero algo deben dármelo! ¡Todo es mío! ¡Tú poder mágico, Hea, el poder de todos los demás malditos que están en este castillo, todo me pertenece a mí y solo a mí! ¡Ustedes y todo lo que poseen no son más que malditos alimentos que llenan el apetito de mi avaricia, ¿Lo entendiste, maldito bastardo de hielo?!- Gritaba Yoku con una colosal ira en su mirada.

-Tu…-Hablaba Leo apretando sus puños con rabia-…todo lo que has hecho…tus compañeros… ¡¿Lo has hecho por esa maldita razón?! ¡¿Por esa maldita avaricia estúpida?!...¡Tu…los tipos como tu…en serio…en serio…!-

Antes de que un furioso joven mago de Lamia Scale de cabellos blanco, ojos verdes y sin camisa pudiera terminar aquellas palabras de tanto odio por su enemigo, el desapareció en un instante para luego reaparecer detrás de un rabioso y ahora sorprendido Yoku, al mismo tiempo que recubría sus dos manos con una enorme aura mágica de gélido color azul.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es más rápido?!- Reacciono Yoku con colosal sorpresa.

-¡…Tengo que ponerlos en una tumba de hielo!- Exclamo Leo fuertemente.

Dichas esas palabras de tanta ira y antes de que el mago controlador pudiera darse la vuelta o hacer algo más con su magia perdida, el joven mago de hielo impacto fuertemente las dos palmas de sus manos recubiertas con una poderosa y gélida aura mágica en la espalda desprotegida de este. Ante esa acción por parte de un serio Leo, Yoku grito con gran dolor solo para que en el siguiente; sus pies, piernas, torso, brazos, cuello, espalda y cabeza fueran completamente congelados tanto externa como internamente en un frio hielo.

Con su enemigo congelado de pie a cabezas debido a sus acciones, el serio mago de Lamia Scale retiro las dos palmas de sus manos de la espalda helada de este para luego caer arrodillado al suelo mientras respiraba con gran cansancio y agitación.

-Ah…Ah…-Respiraba Leo cansadamente-es increíble lo que rabia puede hacer en estos momentos…él no se dio cuenta que mientras recomponía su brazo yo remplace mi lugar con un muñeco de hielo…pero bueno…al menos ya todo…-

-… ¿Termino?-

-… ¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Leo antes de poder terminar su oración.

Aquella voz que expresaba tanto alegría como escalofríos fue susurrada al borde de los oídos de Leo y provoco inevitablemente que este olvidara todo su cansancio de manera inmediato y abriera sus verdes ojos con una inigualable sorpresa para que luego comenzara a darse la vuelta con una gran velocidad. Pero antes de que esa acción del joven peliblanco pudiera ser terminada, el termino recibiendo un fuerte impacto en la parte trasera de su espalda que lo mando a volar al lado contrario de donde esta vino.

Clavando sus dedos en el suelo para detener su avanzar, Leo se apresuró a volver apuntar su mirada hacia el lugar en donde antes estaba parado y de donde había ese repentino impacto y voz. Mirando en esa dirección, Leo observo como el cuerpo de Yoku todavía seguía congelado en hielo, pero al lado de este, se encontraba el ser que le había hablado y golpeado. Ese ser no era nadie más que un segundo Yoku que estaba ahí presente, pero uno muy diferente al que estaba congelador.

Aquel Yoku que se encontraba al lado del Yoku congelado y a unos metros de un sorprendió Leo poseía un líquido y reflejante cuerpo hecho de pie a cabeza con un sustancia de color rojo. En otras palabras, aquel ser que Leo podía ver era un Yoku que estaba hecho completamente con sangre con la forma de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Esta hecho de sangre?! ¡¿Es otro clon?!- Preguntaba Leo ante lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos.

-¡¿Clon?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Con la velocidad con la me congelaste no me daría tiempo para crear un clon! ¡Yo soy el único Yoku! ¡El Yoku que te atreviste a congelar, desgraciado! ¡Esta forma que ves, es mi máximo hechizo! ¡Mi Cuerpo de Sangre!- Exclamo el Yoku hecho de sangre.

-¿Cuerpo…de sangre?- Repitió el peliblanco con confusión.

-¡Si! ¡Este hechizo me permite transmitir mi personalidad, pensamientos y avariciosa voluntad hacia toda la sangre que hay en mi cuerpo para así crear un cuerpo líquido que sobreviva fuera de verdadero cuerpo! ¡En decir, que lo tu congelaste no es más que un caparazón vacío! ¡Este soy yo!- Respondio el Yoku de sangre satisfactoriamente.

-¡Tch! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Significa que lo que yo hice no sirvió para nada!- Dijo Leo apretando sus dientes con frustración.

-¡¿Maldita sea?! ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¡Aunque este hechizo es un salvavidas cuando mi cuerpo está en peligro letal es al mismo tiempo muy peligroso ya que no puedo mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo! ¡Tengo que matar a este imbécil rápido y descongelar mi cuerpo lo antes posible para volver a él!- Pensaba Yoku con gran seriedad.

-¡Tal vez te salvaste, pero no significa que hayas ganado, imbécil, sino todo lo contrario! ¡Ahora que eres completamente de sangre, será mucho más fácil congelarte!- Exclamo Leo juntando sus manos y preparándolas para usar su magia.

Con esa clara determinación y pensamientos dentro de él, Leo sus dos manos al nuevo cuerpo que poseía su enemigo y disparo de estas una gran ráfaga de gélida energía mágica de color blanco azulado y congelada todo el concreto sobre el que avanzaba a gran velocidad. Pero antes de que este ataque pudiera llegar a su objetivo, repentinamente todo el cuerpo de sangre que poseía ahora Yoku se dispersó en varios porciones, evitando así el impacto de la ráfaga de hielo.

Y con todas esas numerosas cantidades de sangre dispersadas, tomando diferentes rutas y moviéndose con gran velocidad y agilidad; el miembro de Unique Oracion volvió a formar su cuerpo de sangre a espaldas del mago de hielo de Lamia Scale, el cual volvió a sorprenderse de gran manera. Rápidamente, Leo trato de darse la vuelta pero en el proceso termino recibiendo un tremendo golpe en su mejilla derecha que lo mando volando varios metros hacia tras y que vino por parte del brazo derecho de Yoku, el cual había pasado de estar de un estado líquido a un estado sólido como el acero.

-¡¿Crees que volveré a caer en el mismo truco por segunda vez?! ¡Es cierto que en esta forma soy más susceptible a tus ataques, pero al mismo tiempo posee una mayor velocidad y agilidad para evitarlos!- Grito el ser de sangre tras impactar su ataque.

Debido al repentino y fuerte golpe de su enemigo hecho de solida sangre, el mago de hielo estuvo volando por los aires de la habitación por algunos segundos para luego pasar a caer al suelo y rodar bruscamente hasta que se detuvo al clavar con firmeza sus dedos en el suelos de concreto, para después con una seria expresión su rostro, apuntar sus dos manos hacia su principal enemigo y empezar a preparar su magia.

 **-¡Ice Make: Snow Tiger!-**

Creando un gran tigre con afiladas garras y colmillos con hielo y de sus manos, Leo lo mando directamente hacia Yoku que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él. Pero este ser hecho completamente de sangre volvió a dispersar su cuerpo en un total de tres partes, las cuales volaron por la habitación gran velocidad y atravesaron al tigre de hielo como si fueran misiles y lo destruyeron por completo.

Todo para que después Yoku volviera a unir su cuerpo a espaldas del joven mago de Lamia Scale al mismo tiempo que hacía que su pie izquierdo tomara la forma de una pata de animal con afiladas garras en vez de uñas. Estando detrás de su enemigo, el mago de sangre uso la nueva forma de su pie izquierdo para sujetar la cabeza de Leo por detrás y a obligarlo con gran fuerza estar acostado en el sucio y duro suelo de concreto de aquella amplia habitación.

-¡¿Qué tal, mago de hielo-kun?!-Hablaba Yoku- ¡¿Qué tal es el sabor del suelo?! ¡¿Sabe bien?! ¡Más vale que lo graves bien en tus labios porque será el último sabor que probaras! ¡Ya que si hay algo que yo no puedo poseer, ese algo debe morir de la manera más cruel posible! ¡Y ese algo por supuesto que eres tú, desgraciado! ¡Si no puedo tener tu poder, lo único que puedo hacer contigo es matarte!-

-¡¿"Poseer?! ¡¿Todavía sigues enojado por no complacer esta estúpida y maliciosa avaricia tuya?! ¡Tú en serio eres despreciable!- Grito Leo lleno de furia.

Tras gritar esas enojadas palabras, el joven de cabellos blancos quito el pie-mano de su enemigo de la parte trasera de su cabeza y procedió a darse la vuelta con gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que creaba una enorme y afilada cuchilla de hielo desde sus manos y dirigida al mago de sangre. Ante eso, Yoku se apresuró a transformar sus dos brazos de sangre en un par de grandes alas de murciélago y con ellas se elevó en los aires de la habitación para esquivar aquella gran cuchilla de hielo.

-¡¿Maliciosa?!-Hablaba Yoku mientras volaba- ¡No seas estúpido, maldito! ¡La avaricia no es buena o mala! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en desear algo solo para ti?! ¡Todo el mundo tiene cosas que quiere, tu incluido! ¡¿O es que acaso no hay nada que quieras?! ¡Algo que deseas poseer! ¡Algo por lo que sacrificarías tus ideales, voluntades, personas a tu alrededor o a cualquier otra cosa! ¡Algo que deseas incluso si tienes que tomarlo a la fuerza! ¡Si no tienes ni una pizca de avaricia en tu interior…no eres humano!-

Gritando aquellas palabras y volando altamente sobre el suelo de aquella amplia y alta habitación en donde estaban él y su enemigo, Yoku comenzó a disparar de sus grandes alas de murciélago y piernas, ambas hechas de sangre, una gran cantidad de lanzas, cuchillas o cualquier objeto filoso que pudiera crear con la sangre de la que estaba hecho su cuerpo. Y al observar la sangrienta y afilada lluvia de ataques que se dirigía hacia él, Leo preparo su magia.

Extendiendo su mano derecha hacia adelante, el peliblanco creo un enorme escudo de hielo con forma de caparazón de tortuga que lo protegía con su gran resistencia de las numerosas armas de sangre que comenzaron a clavarse en el suelo también. Mientras que con su mano derecha, el joven contraatacaba creando y disparando una gran serie de veloces águilas de hielo que no chocaban contra las armas de sangre y trataban de golpear a su creador, el cual volaba por la habitación a gran velocidad mientras continuaba atacando.

Pero mientras se defendía y atacaba unísonamente con su magia de creación de hielo, el joven mago de Lamia Scale tras haber escuchado las palabras que había gritado el ser de sangre que volaba por los aires de la habitación y lo atacaba no pudo evitar que a su mente llegara la imagen de cierta bella joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail. Y con esa única imagen en su cabeza, Leo apretó sus dientes mientras su escudo de hielo aumentaba su tamaño y se auto-reparaba y las águilas de hielo que el dispara aumentaba su cantidad y velocidad.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿El poder de sus creaciones aumento?!- Pensó Yoku al observar el escudo de hielo que protegía a su enemigo y al ver como el número de águilas de hielo que le atacaban aumento considerablemente.

-¡Tu…Tienes Razón!- Hablo Leo con gran seriedad- ¡Hay algo que yo quiero! ¡Algo que quiero más que nada! ¡Algo por lo que daría mi vida sin dudarlo dos veces! ¡Pero de que la quiero tener a mi lado desesperadamente…yo no la tomaría la fuerza! ¡Lo que yo en realidad quiero es que ella me elija! ¡Y para que eso pueda pasar algún día…No puedo permitirme perder ante un bastardo como tú!-

Ante las firmes y determinadas palabras que había dicho el mago de hielo y también debido a que la sangre con la que estaba conformada su actual cuerpo comenzaba a disminuir, Yoku se detuvo de lanzar numerosas armas de sangre solida de su cuerpo como si fuera lluvia y se volando solamente. Y ante la pausa del ataque de su enemigo, Leo inmediatamente deshizo su escudo de hielo y a todas sus águilas de hielo solamente para después comenzar a reunir una gran cantidad de una fría aura mágica en sus dos manos.

-¡Le daré fin a este combate! ¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Exclamo el peliblanco con ferocidad en su afilada mirada.

Concentrándose de una manera muy intensa y liberando un fuerte grito, Leo comenzó a crear un par de objetos de hielo en cada una de sus manos. En su mano derecha, el joven sin camisa creaba con su hielo un arco de gran largo y que parecía poseer la apariencia de dos alas de águila pegadas, mientras que en su mano izquierda el creaba una flecha que poseía en la parte trasera unas remeras con la forma del plumaje de un ave.

Luego de que ambas creaciones alcanzaron el tamaño deseado, Leo coloco la flecha de hielo en arco de hielo con forma de dos alas de águila pegada y preparaba el disparo mientras apuntaba únicamente al mago de Unique Oracion que poseía un cuerpo hecho únicamente de sangre y que volaba por los aires de la habitación, aunque ahora se encontraba en una sola zona de este aire debido a que miraba al mago de Lamia Scale con algo de impresión.

-¡El poder mágico de sus armas…puedo sentirlo…es un poder mucho mayor que el que poseían todas sus creaciones anteriores! ¡¿Está concentrando todo su poder mágico en ese ataque?! ¡¿Desea acabar la batalla con él?! ¡Bien por mí! ¡Yo también me canse de este juego! ¡Yo también acabare contigo con todo lo que tengo, maldito ser que no puedo poseer!- Pensaba Yoku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de sangre.

Ahora con una enorme emoción por matar dentro de él, Yoku cubrió todo su cuerpo carmesí con una prominente aura mágica y al mismo tiempo aumentaba el tamaño y filo de las grandes alas de murciélago que le permitían estar en el aire. Y en el momento, Leo no apartaba la vista de su enemigo en el aire mientras aumentaba más y más el poder de su arco y flecha de hielo que tenía entre sus manos.

 **-¡Ice Make:…!-**

Recitando el nombre de su hechizo, el serio Leo ya tenía su arco listo para disparar y apuntado perfectamente hacia su único objeto. Pero en eses mismos momentos, un desquiciado Yoku poseía como brazos unas colosales alas de murciélago y que poseían unos bordes de sangre sólida y muy afilada, y poseyendo esas alas, comenzó a volar con una monstruosa velocidad hacia el joven mago de Lamia Scale, el cual que pisaba con gran firmeza el suelo que tocaban sus pies con zapatos deportivos para luego gritar con gran fuerza desde lo profundo de su garganta…

 **-¡…HAWK HUNTING!-**

Esas dos simples palabras gritadas con una colosal fuerza interna fueron el gatillo del ataque de Leo ya que cuando él las grito también retiro los dedos de su mano izquierda de la cuerda de hielo que formaba parte del arco que estaba en su mano derecha y provoco que la flecha de hielo que estaba en ese mismo arco saliera disparada con una bestial velocidad de avance hacia su único objetivo, Yoku.

Pero este ser hecho completamente de sangre y poseído por una locura avariciosa volaba directamente hacia la dirección en que provenía la flecha de hielo con las colosales y afiladas alas que eran sus brazos y justamente cuando él iba a colisionar contra ella, en cuestión de nano-segundos, separo su cuerpo liquido en partes y la flecha de hielo termino pasando de largo. Y tras esquivar esa flecha, Yoku volvió a juntar las dos mitades de su cuerpo y siguió avanzando directamente hacia el mago de Lamia Scale, el cual que estaba muy sorprendido ante lo que había pasado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mi flecha…!-

-¡MUERE, DESGRACIADO DE HIELO!- Grito Yoku ante el final de la lucha.

Sin nada ni nadie que lo detuviera, el avaricioso mago traidor de Unique Oracion impacto su sólida y cortante ala de sangre derecha en el torso desnudo y desprotegido del joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale, el cual no pudo tuvo tiempo para hacer nada más que recibir el letal impacto que poseía una fuerza de tal magnitud que lo mando volando varios metros hacia atrás hasta que luego de casi un minuto cayó al suelo inconsciente, o peor.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Al fin te moriste, maldito! ¡¿Este es todo el poder que dijiste que ibas a mostrarme?! ¡Patético! ¡Dime, ¿Cómo es que sabe el suelo en donde estas tirado?! ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Se me olvido que no puedes contestas! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque estás muerto! ¡Jajaja!- Decía Yoku entre desquiciadas risas.

-Yo no diría eso…- Hablo de repente la voz de Leo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Una voz?! ¡Imposible! ¡Yo atravesé su corazón! ¡No debería estar vi…!-

En el momento en que el Yoku hecho completamente de sangre volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el sujeto que supuestamente había muerto, el obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta aun no formulada sobre qué era lo que pasada y además se sorprendió de gran manera. Lo que el ser de sangre observo fue como el joven de cabellos blancos que estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros de el poseía su desnudo pecho recubierto por completo con unas escamas de hielo que estaban agrietadas por el impacto anterior.

-¡¿Se protegió con su hielo?! ¡Bastard…!-

Pero una vez, Yoku no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que cuando iba a avanzar para liquidar al mago de hielo esta vez de forma definitiva, el noto que su cuerpo de sangre no le respondía. Al bajar la mirada, el ser de sangre se quedó asombrado al ver como desde su abdomen hacia abajo, su cuerpo estaba congelado en un frio y duro hielo y además pegado al suelo de concreto de esa habitación en donde ambos se encontraban.

-¡¿Congelo la mitad de mi cuerpo?! ¡¿Hizo todo esto en el fragmento de segundo en que lo toque?! ¡Maldito bastardo de hielo! ¡Voy a terminar contigo ahora!- Exclamo Yoku transformando su brazo derecho en una cuchilla de sangre lo suficientemente larga para alcanzar la posición en donde estaba tirado un debilitado Leo.

-No lo creo, bastardo de sangre-kun…después de todo…eres la presa de mi halcón- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Presa? ¿De qué demonios esta…?-

Por tercera vez, Yoku no pudo terminar de hablar pero esta vez al sentir con sus altos sentidos de batalla como a su espalda había un cercano y enorme peligro para su persona. Volteando la mirada hacia atrás, el joven hecho completamente de sangre y con la mitad de su cuerpo congelado observo como la flecha de hielo que el había esquivado antes estaba volando a su actual posición con una gran velocidad y con la apariencia de una criatura de grandes alas, pico y garras. En otras palabras, era un veloz halcón hecho de hielo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un halcón de hielo?! ¡Ese halcón… ¿Es la flecha de antes?!-Pensaba Yoku en pánico- ¡¿Era un ataque rastreador?! ¡Este maldito, ¿Planeo esta situación desde el principio?! ¡MALDICIOOOOOOONNN!-

Sin poder moverse bien debido a sus pies congelados en hielo y pegados al suelo y sin tiempo para crear alguna otra arma o defensa de sangre con el resto de su cuerpo líquido, el traidor mago de Unique Oracion gritaba furiosamente mientras aquel halcón hecho con un gélido hielo embestía su cuerpo para luego convertirse al instante en una gran explosión de fría energía mágica que al final convirtió todo su cuerpo de sangre en una estatura de hielo. Todo mientras Leo observo la situación con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Te dije que te pondría en una tumba de hielo, bastardo…-Comento Leo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a ponerse de pie y quitaba el hielo en su pecho desnudo-…Ah…Ah…Esta lucha me dejo sin casi nada de poder mágico…pero dejare las quejas para después…me pregunto si Tsuna logro encontrar a Hea o a los demás, aunque con Calm detrás de él lo dudo mucho…Tengo que apresurarme e ir a apoyarlo-

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Leo de repente.

Al escuchar ese grito femenino que era conformado por una voz que él conocía demasiado bien, el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale se apresuró a voltear su mirada de ojos verdes hacia la dirección de donde había provenido. Haciendo eso, Leo observaba el gran agujero que había en una de las paredes de esa amplia habitación en donde se encontraba y que conectaba con una habitación igual, y por ese mismo agujero se presencia la aparición de una persona.

Y esa persona no era nadie más que una bella pero algo lastimada joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color que vestía con un largo vestido azul que estaba un poco rasgado y sucio por todas las batallas que había soportado y también unas largas medias y botas marrones, sin mencionar que en su pierna derecha se encontraba la marca de Fairy Tail en un color azul marino.

-¡Raine-san!- Dijo Leo con felicidad al ver a la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh?... ¡Leo-kun!- Reacciono Raine de igual manera al ver al mago de hielo de Lamia Scale y acercándose a su posición.

-¡Me alegra mucho verla! ¡¿No está herido o sí?! ¡¿Estuvo luchando con algún enemigo?!- Preguntaba el peliblanco con preocupación.

-Raine no está herida, así que no te preocupes. Cuando las paredes del castillo se empezaron a mover, Raine se encontraba sola en uno de los pasillos del castillo, así que comencé a buscar a los demás. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba ahora la peliazul.

-Como puede ver, tenía algunos problemas con cierto imbécil pero ya los resolví. Aunque no fue nada fácil- Respondió el peliblanco apuntando con la mirada a los dos seres congelados en esa amplia habitación.

-Ya veo. Me alegra que estés bien al final. ¿Y no tienes ninguna pista de donde podrían estar los demás, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba ahora la maga de hielo.

-Yo termine en esta habitación con el cabeza de flama, pero para poder buscar Hea y a los demás, él y Happy se fueron, pero por desgracia Calm comenzó a perseguirlos. En realidad, yo estaba a punto de ir a seguir el mismo camino que ellos tomaron- Contesto Leo apuntando al agujero que había en el techo de la habitación.

-Ya entiendo. En ese caso, vamos rápido. Si Tsuna-sama está en peligro, Raine sin duda tiene ir a ayudarlo. Tu opinas lo mismo, ¿Verdad, Leo-kun?- Dijo Raine con gran decisión.

-Si…Vamos, Rai…-

Pero antes de que la respuesta de Leo pudiera ser completada, tanto el cómo Raine se sorprendieron de gran manera al escuchar un repentino sonido que se formaba en esa habitación en donde solo estaban los dos. Los dos magos de hielo rápidamente voltearon sus miradas hacia la dirección en donde ese sonido había provenido solo para ver con aun más sorpresa como el Yoku de hueso y carne que estaba congelado en hielo se había logrado liberar. Aunque solamente de su cintura para arriba debido a que sus piernas todavía estaban congeladas y pegadas al suelo.

-¡ESTO TODAVIA NO TERMINA!- Grito Yoku furiosamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se liberó del hielo?! ¡Imposible! ¡Pero él dijo que ese cuerpo era un cascaron vacío!- Reacciono Leo con enorme sorpresa al igual que Raine.

-¡Durante tu batalla contra mi cuerpo de sangre no pudiste notar que logre introducir solo un poco dentro de mi cuerpo real!-Exclamo Yoku- ¡No es lo suficiente como para dejarme sobrevivir, pero si lo suficiente para vivir el suficiente tiempo para acabar con tu vida! ¡O aún mejor…con lo que tú quieres!-

Dichas esas palabras, la parte superior del cuerpo de Yoku no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente disparo de la palma de su mano derecha una afilada lanza de sangre que volaba por los aires de la habitación con una única dirección, el pecho desprotegido de Raine, la cual no tuvo tiempo de reacciono debido a tan repentino momento. Y en el siguiente segundo luego de que eso pasara, todos observaban como había una gran cantidad de sangre volando por los aires.

Ante lo que había pasado; Yoku poseía una gran y macabra sonrisa de placer en su rostro, Leo tenía sus ojos verdes bien abiertos y llenos de impacto, mientras que Raine, fue la más afectada al como las numerosas gotas de sangre del ser atravesado por la lanza de Yoku caían en su rostro. La maga de hielo de Fairy Tail simplemente estaba en shock al ver como la lanza disparada por el enemigo atravesaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¿E-Esta bien…Raine-san?- Dijo un moribundo Leo con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡LEO-KUN!- Grito Raine con numerosas lágrimas comenzando a surgir de sus ojos.

… _Leo recibe una herida fatal para proteger a su amada…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Quiero informales que es posible que me retrase un poco en subir el próximo capitulo el siguiente sábado, pero no esta confirmado todavía. En cualquier caso, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Matane.**


	68. Paz

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 29/68: ¡Paz!**

Faltando muy poco tiempo para que Hea se activara, los jóvenes magos empezaron su batalla final contra los magos de Unique Oracion en el gran castillo dorado en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits. Pero debido a ciertas complicaciones por parte de Yoku, todos los magos en el castillo terminaron dispersados en diferentes grupos o solitarios en pasillos o amplias habitaciones de ese mismo castillo.

Raine, Ur y Macbeth se encontraban en diferentes y solitarios pasillos; Mientras Alicia, Pantherlily, Sophia, Lisa y Sorano luchaban en equipo contra Hana; Roku, Ryos, Lucia, Marcus, Sonia, Lector y Frosch lograron derrotar a Ikari, el cual luego había terminado siendo asesinado y absorbido por el clon de sangre de Yoku con el que se había encontrado; Todo mientras Tsuna y Leo luchaban en equipo contra Calm y el verdadero Yoku, hasta que el mago de fuego y su compañero exceed decidieron abandonar aquella habitación para ir a buscar el libro de Serena y a sus demás compañeros.

Y luego de que el líder de Unique Oracion decidiera seguir el paso de aquellos dos miembros de Fairy Tail, Leo enfurecido al escuchar todo lo que había hecho Yoku por la misma boca de este, empezó un serio combate contra él. Tanto el mago de hielo como el mago de sangre mostraron lo mejor de su magia en aquel encarnizado combate, pero al final el ganador fue el joven mago de Lamia Scale, o al menos eso parecía.

… **Continuación…**

-¡Raine-san!- Dijo Leo con felicidad al ver a la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh?... ¡Leo-kun!- Reacciono Raine de igual manera al ver al mago de hielo de Lamia Scale y acercándose a su posición.

-¡Me alegra mucho verla! ¡¿No está herido o sí?! ¡¿Estuvo luchando con algún enemigo?!- Preguntaba el peliblanco con preocupación.

-Raine no está herida, así que no te preocupes. Cuando las paredes del castillo se empezaron a mover, Raine se encontraba sola en uno de los pasillos del castillo, así que comencé a buscar a los demás. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba ahora la peliazul.

-Como puede ver, tenía algunos problemas con cierto imbécil pero ya los resolví. Aunque no fue nada fácil- Respondió el peliblanco apuntando con la mirada a los dos seres congelados en esa amplia habitación.

-Ya veo. Me alegra que estés bien al final. ¿Y no tienes ninguna pista de donde podrían estar los demás, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba ahora la maga de hielo.

-Yo termine en esta habitación con el cabeza de flama, pero para poder buscar Hea y a los demás, él y Happy se fueron, pero por desgracia Calm comenzó a perseguirlos. En realidad, yo estaba a punto de ir a seguir el mismo camino que ellos tomaron- Contesto Leo apuntando al agujero que había en el techo de la habitación.

-Ya entiendo. En ese caso, vamos rápido. Si Tsuna-sama está en peligro, Raine sin duda tiene ir a ayudarlo. Tu opinas lo mismo, ¿Verdad, Leo-kun?- Dijo Raine con gran decisión.

-Si…Vamos, Rai…-

Pero antes de que la respuesta de Leo pudiera ser completada, tanto el cómo Raine se sorprendieron de gran manera al escuchar un repentino sonido que se formaba en esa habitación en donde solo estaban los dos. Los dos magos de hielo rápidamente voltearon sus miradas hacia la dirección en donde ese sonido había provenido solo para ver con aun más sorpresa como el Yoku de hueso y carne que estaba congelado en hielo se había logrado liberar. Aunque solamente de su cintura para arriba debido a que sus piernas todavía estaban congeladas y pegadas al suelo.

-¡ESTO TODAVIA NO TERMINA!- Grito Yoku furiosamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se liberó del hielo?! ¡Imposible! ¡Pero él dijo que ese cuerpo era un cascaron vacío!- Reacciono Leo con enorme sorpresa al igual que Raine.

-¡Durante tu batalla contra mi cuerpo de sangre no pudiste notar que logre introducir solo un poco dentro de mi cuerpo real!-Exclamo Yoku- ¡No es lo suficiente como para dejarme sobrevivir, pero si lo suficiente para vivir el suficiente tiempo para acabar con tu vida! ¡O aún mejor…con lo que tú quieres!-

Dichas esas palabras, la parte superior del cuerpo de Yoku no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente disparo de la palma de su mano derecha una afilada lanza de sangre que volaba por los aires de la habitación con una única dirección, el pecho desprotegido de Raine, la cual no tuvo tiempo de reacciono debido a tan repentino momento. Y en el siguiente segundo luego de que eso pasara, todos observaban como había una gran cantidad de sangre volando por los aires.

Ante lo que había pasado; Yoku poseía una gran y macabra sonrisa de placer en su rostro, Leo tenía sus ojos verdes bien abiertos y llenos de impacto, mientras que Raine, fue la más afectada al como las numerosas gotas de sangre del ser atravesado por la lanza de Yoku caían en su rostro. La maga de hielo de Fairy Tail simplemente estaba en shock al ver como la lanza disparada por el enemigo atravesaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¿E-Esta bien…Raine-san?- Dijo un moribundo Leo con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡LEO-KUN!- Grito Raine con numerosas lágrimas comenzando a surgir de sus ojos.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Protegió a la chica con su propio cuerpo?! ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Ahora mismo lo único que deseo es ver a alguien morir!- Pensó Yoku con gran éxtasis al ver las acciones de sus enemigos.

-¡AH!- Gritaba Leo mientras escupía grandes cantidades de sangre por su boca.

A pesar de estar liberando grandes cantidades del líquido rojizo que se movía por sus venas a través de su boca y en forma de fuertes tosidos, Leo resistió el tremendo dolor que sentía su cuerpo, y apretando sus dientes, empezó a levantar sus dos brazos. Con sus dos manos, el joven de cabellos blancos tomo con firmeza un lado de la lanza de solida sangre que estaba enterrado en el centro de su pecho y salía por su espada, y luego la jalo hasta el punto de sacarla por completo, solamente para después lanzarla lo más posible de su posición actual.

Aquella lanza de sangre cayó al suelo de concreto de la amplia habitación solamente para después volverse nuevamente sangre liquida que se evaporo en el aire, mientras que el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale no pudo evitar caer de cara a ese mismo suelo de concreto mientras se desangraba tanto por los agujeros tanto como el que estaba en su pecho como el que estaba por su espalda.

Todo mientras la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail que estaba detrás de Leo liberaba tanto imparables lágrimas de sus ojos azul oscuro como fuertes gritos de su boca y el mago de sangre de Unique Oracion que estaba congelado de la cintura para abajo poseía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba esa desagradable escena.

-¡Leo-kun!- Gritaba una aterrada Raine llena de lágrimas en su rostro.

Dado ese fuerte grito, la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro se apresuró a colocarse al lado del herido joven de cabellos blancos, se arrodillo a su lado, luego le dio la vuelta para que su rostro estuviera boca arriba y después utilizo sus dos manos para cubrir el agujero ensangrentado que este tenía en el centro de su pecho.

-¡N-No te preocupes, Leo-kun! ¡Te juro que estarás bien!- Exclamo Raine haciendo lo mejor que podía con sus manos para que la sangre no saliera de la herida de su amigo, pero sin mucho éxito.

-R-Raine-san…- Nombraba un herido Leo apenas consiente y con sus ojos verdes muy borrosos.

-Es inútil, maga de hielo-chan-Hablo Yoku- ¿Acaso crees que el lugar en donde lo ataque fue solo casualidad? Me temo que no. Yo apunte perfectamente a ese punto. Tal vez no haya golpeado ningún órgano vital, pero la lanzo atravesó una zona del cuerpo en donde el desangramiento será más rápido, lo cual hará que el termine muriendo en cuestión de minutos, cubras la herida o no. Debes creerme. Después de todo, yo mejor que nadie conozco los lugares en donde se concentra mejor la sangre del cuerpo. Jaja…-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando y riendo tanto alegre como arrogantemente, Yoku se percató que en el siguiente segundo su cuerpo se había partido a la mitad por sí solo. El torso con brazos y cabezas todavía vivos de Yoku cayeron de espalda al suelo mientras sus piernas y entrepiernas siguieron congeladas y paradas rectamente en el suelo al que estaban pegadas. Ante eso, el joven rubio ahora tirado en el suelo solo apretaba sus dientes con frustración.

-¿Are? ¿M-Mi cuerpo se partió? Maldición. Eso significa que perdí todo de la cintura para abajo, eh-Pensaba Yoku- Es todo por ese maldito mago de hielo. El hielo con el que congelo mi cuerpo era tan frio que mato a las células en unos pocos segundos. Tuve suerte de liberar al menos la mitad de mi cuerpo, o si no ya estaría muerto. Pero en todo caso, debido a que casi toda mi sangre estaba en mi cuerpo de sangre que ahora también está congelado, voy a morir dentro de poco debido a la poca sangre en mi sistema…pero todavía me falta crear más caos para mi avaricia. Empezando por esta exquisita escena-

Con esos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, el joven rubio de afilados ojos rojos y que solamente poseía un cuerpo de la cintura para arriba observaba con gran placer como la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color y llenos de lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas usaba sus dos manos para cubrir el profundo agujero en el pecho de su amigo herido y en un proceso de desangrado muy rápido.

-¡No para! ¡No para! ¡La sangre no deja de salir!- Pensaba una desesperada Raine- ¡¿Qué debería hacer Raine?! ¡La sangre sale demasiado rápido! ¡Leo-kun morirá desangrado antes de que pueda darle un tratamiento apropiado a sus heridas! ¡¿Debería cubrir sus heridas con hielo?! ¡No puedo! ¡Leo-kun no posee casi nada de poder mágico, lo que provoca que él no pueda evitar que sus células se congelen con el frio con su magia! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué debería hacer Raine?! ¡Yo…No quiero que Leo-kun muera!-

Pero la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail se olvidó momentáneamente de aquellos tristes y desesperados pensamientos cuando ella pudo sentir como sus dos manos, las cuales estaban ahora llenas de sangre proveniente de la herida que trataba de cubrir en el cuerpo de su amigo tirado en el suelo, fueron cubiertas por el leve contacto de otra mano que se posiciono sobre ellas. Ante eso, Raine se apresuró a girar su mirada para poder ver que esa mano no pertenecía a nadie más que al joven peliblanco que ella trataba de salvar, y el cual estaba apenas consiente, pero sonriente.

-Leo-kun…- Reacciono Raine un poco sorprendida al ver la sonrisa del peliblanco.

-P-Por favor, Raine-san…No puedo d-decir que estoy bien…pero sin duda, lo que me está doliendo más en este momento…y eso es ver como usted llora con tal tristeza…así que por favor, podría dejar de llorar, ¿Bien?- Decía un moribundo Leo con gran amabilidad y sonrisa en su rostro.

-S-Si… ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Pero tú por favor, no hables o muevas, Leo-kun! ¡Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, así que debes usar la menor fuerza que puedas!- Exclamo Raine tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos para complacer a su amigo, pero en ese mismo momento sintió como la mano de este joven sujeto con más firmeza las suyas sorprendiéndola.

-Lo siento mucho, Raine-san. Pero no planeo obedecerla esta vez. Si de verdad este es mi final, me iré haciendo algo que siempre quise hacer…y eso es sostener su mano, Raine-san- Respondió Leo todavía sonriendo y sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estas dici…?... ¡No! ¡No es el momento justo para esto, Leo-kun! ¡Estas herido! ¡Tú podrías morir…!-

-¡…Es porque podría morir que es el momento justo para esto, Raine-san!- Exclamo un herido Leo interrumpiendo a Raine y sorprendiéndola- ¡Durante años, muchos años he querido un montón de cosas, pero no tenía el valor para decirlas, pero ahora mismo la muerte me da la valentía para decirlas! ¡Pero esa misma muerte solamente me permite decir una de las tantas cosas que quiero decirle, y esa cosa es… ¿Podría contestar mi pregunta de antes, Raine-san?!-

-¿Eh? ¿Pregunta?- Repitió la peliazul con gran confusión en ese momento.

-S-Si…-Hablo Leo-la pregunta que le hice cuando llegamos a esta ciudad…antes de que todas estas molestas batallas empezaran…Raine-san, usted…Tsuna Dragneel… ¿Le gusta…o lo ama?-

Al momento de escuchar las palabras que surgieron de los labios ensangrentados del joven de cabellos blancos y afilados ojos verdes que estaba tendido en el suelo, Raine no pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente pero de inmediato volvió a poner una seria expresión mientras hacía presión en la profundo herida que el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale poseía tanto en su pecho como en su espalda.

-¡Por favor, por favor, Leo-kun, no te muevas! ¡En serio podrías morir!- Exclamo Raine haciendo todo lo que podía para que parara la hemorragia de su amigo.

-Raine-san…se lo ruego…solamente contésteme…- Pedía un moribundo Leo.

Observando los ojos tanto borrosos como tristes del joven de cabellos blancos, la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro mordía sus labios y temblaba durante todo el proceso de hacer presión en la herida de ese mismo joven de cabellos blancos, pero al final la maga de Fairy Tail nuevamente empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de lágrimas de sus ojos azul oscuro las cuales corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Yo…Yo…No lo sé! ¡N-Nunca…nadie me había preguntado tal cosa…así Raine simplemente no sabe la diferencia en gustar o amar a alguien! ¡Pero lo que Raine si sabe es que Tsuna-sama es alguien muy importare para ella y le tiene un gran cariño!- Exclamaba la maga de hielo entre fuertes gritos y lágrimas.

-¿Importante? ¿Cariño?...Jaja…Creo que con eso me basta como respuesta…significa que tal vez…tengo una pequeña oportunidad…- Comentaba Leo entre débiles risas a pesar de su cuerpo desangrado de gran manera.

-¿Oportunidad? ¿De que estas hab…?-

Pero antes de que la maga de hielo pudiera seguir hablando, sus manos repentinamente fueron quitadas del cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia y en el siguiente segundo ella sin duda fue testigo de algo que la dejo sin palabras. De un instante, Leo se había levantado del suelo a pesar de sus heridas y de inmediato el aprovecho esos pocos momentos de fuerza para pegar su frente con la de Raine al mismo tiempo que no apartaba la mirada de ella y sonreía alegremente.

A pesar del deplorado estado en que se encontraba, el joven mago de Lamia Scale sonreía con gran felicidad al tener su frente pegada con la frente de la joven maga de Fairy Tail, sus ojos frente a los de ella y mirándose fijamente, sus labios a solamente unos centímetros de los suyos y pasando sus manos por las mejillas sonrojadas de esta para limpiar cuidadosamente sus lágrimas. Todo mientras Raine estaba en un estado de shock ante las acciones de Leo, en especial después de que él dijo…

-Yo te amo, Raine-san- Dijo Leo sin una pizca de duda.

-¿E-Eh?- Reacciono Raine con enorme confusión y sorpresa expresada en su rostro en estado de shock y lleno de lágrimas.

-¡Yo la amo! ¡Siempre la he amado!-Hablaba Leo- ¡Desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez cuando nuestros padres nos presentaron mis ojos estaban cautivados por su belleza, al entrenar a su lado y viendo cómo se esforzaba tanto en mejorar mi corazón simplemente no dejada de latir tan rápido, y cada vez que hablaba de ese cabeza de carbón mis oídos no paraban de doler! ¡Todo por esos sentimientos que yo tengo por usted, Raine-san!-

-¿Q-Que estás diciendo, Leo-kun?- Todavía estaba Raine en estado de shock.

-¿No me escucho? Entonces, lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario. Ye te amo…Raine-

Dichas esas palabras, Leo empezó a acercar aún más su rostro con el de Raine provocando que sus labios solo estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros de hacer contacto, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Pero en realidad, en esos mismos segundos, los ojos verdes del joven de cabellos blancos se volvieron aún más borrosos y pálidos de lo que ya estaban y el termino cayendo nuevamente hacia el duro suelo de concreto, ahora en un estado de inconsciencia.

Todo mientras la joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color se quedaba sentada en el suelo en un estado de shock mientras sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos y leves sonrojos, y ahora gotas de sangre que había rebotado en el suelo hacia ella y que provenía de nadie más del herido joven mago de Lamia Scale.

-¡LEO!- Grito Raine de repente saliendo de su shock.

De nuevo pero hora dando más gritos de desesperación y con más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Raine se apresuró a volver a colocar sus manos en las heridas de su amigo ahora inconsciente para evitar que la sangre saliera pero era demasiado tarde debido a que ahora ambos jóvenes magos de hielo estaban tumbados en un enorme charco de sangre que estaba tendido en el suelo. Y mientras Leo estaba en las puertas de la muerte y Raine lloraba imparablemente, el mago de sangre que solamente poseía la mitad de su cuerpo y estaba tumbado en el suelo observaba todo con un retorcido placer.

-¡Despierta, Leo-kun! ¡Leo-kun!- Gritaba Raine fuertemente mientras lloraba.

-Vaya, vaya. Esa sin duda fue una conmovedora escena, pero parece que este es el final de tu camino…mago de hielo-kun. Una muerte horrible sin tener lo que quieres. Debiste ser más avaricioso mientras estabas vivo- Comentaba Yoku mientras observaba la situación tanto con tranquilidad como con placer.

-¡Despierta…por favor, despierta, Leo-kun!-Hablaba la peliazul entre llantos- ¡Yo…Yo todavía no he respondido…Raine todavía no ha respondido a tus sentimientos! ¡Así que te lo ruego…despierta y escúchame, Leo-kun!-

-¿Leo? ¡¿Estás aquí, Leo?! ¡Leo!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono tanto Raine como Yoku.

El sonido de una femenina y familiar voz invadió aquella amplia habitación sorprendiendo de repente a la maga de hielo llena de lágrimas y al mago de sangre que solo poseía la mitad de su cuerpo y provoco que ambos seres de inmediato voltearon sus respectivas miradas hacia la dirección de la que había provenido. Al hacerlo, tanto Yoku como Raine observaron que por el gran agujero que había en una de las paredes de la habitación y que conectaba con la habitación de al lado, se había presentado otra persona a esa escena.

Raine y Yoku observaron que esa persona no era nadie más que una bella pero poco herida joven de 18 años con un largo cabello de color rosado claro pero con algunos cabellos blancos en su fleco, hermosos ojos de tono verde, vestía con ropas un poco rasgadas y sucias basadas en una chaqueta roja de mangas largas y abierta sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote y colgaba un listón naranja en el centro, además también una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas de color negro y unas botas anaranjadas; Sin mencionar que esa joven portaba la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale cerca de su pecho.

-Ur…san…- Nombro una triste Raine al ver a otra amiga de su infancia.

-¿Otra invasora?- Pensó Yoku al ver a la pelirosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Raine? Bueno, me alegro de verte bien, pero pensé que aquí estaba… ¡¿Leo?!- Reacciono Ur con impacto al ver al peliblanco tirado inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre.

En el segundo en que sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su hermano gemelo, la joven maga de Lamia Scale inmediatamente comenzó a correr para luego estar sentada al lado de su cuerpo. Estando en esa posición, Ur se quedó con sus ojos bien abiertos al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que decorada el suelo donde ahora yacía sentada, al ver a Leo inconsciente en el suelo y con una profunda herida que comenzaba en su pecho y terminaba en su espalda, y al ver el rostro de Raine lleno de lágrimas y algunas gotas de sangre.

-C-Cuanta sangre…R-Raine… ¡Raine, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Qué le paso a Leo?!- Preguntaba Ur con enorme preocupación.

-L-Leo-kun…-Hablaba Raine con dificultad al tratar de recordar esa terrible escena.

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo, fui yo quien lo hice. Trate de atravesar a esa chica llorona pero el mago de hielo-kun se interpuso para protegerla. Fue una escena que sin duda conmovió mi corazón. Después todo, había mucha sangre en los aires- Respondió Yoku a la pregunta de Ur con gran placer.

-Tu, eres el tipo de la sangre… ¡Maldito, ¿Tú fuiste quien le hizo esto a Leo?!- Preguntaba una enfurecida Ur observando a Yoku tirado en el suelo y con solo la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Pues sí. Si quieres golpearme como venganza te sugiero que lo hagas rápido. Moriré dentro de poco- Comento el rubio tranquilamente.

-¿Golpearte? Yo no quiero eso. Lo que yo quiero en realidad en enterrarte mis espadas sensoriales hasta el punto que tus nervios de dolor ya no sientan nada, pero por desgracia evitare eso ya que necesito ahorrar mi poder mágico…para salvar a mi querido hermano gemelo- Dijo Ur de repente con gran seriedad en su mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Yoku de repente con gran sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿S-Salvar…?- Reacciono Raine de igual manera.

Tras haber dicho aquellas palabras que sorprendieron tanto al mago de sangre de Unique Oracion como a la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail, la joven maga sensorial de Lamia Scale, la que poseía una expresión muy seria a pesar del aspecto de su hermano inconsciente y tirado en suelo, pego con fuerza la dos palmas de sus manos y en ese mismo instante, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una gran aura mágica de un puro color mágico. Observando Yoky y Raine se sorprendieron aún más, en especial el joven mago de sangre ya que podía sentir una extraño sensación de la prominente aura mágica que rodeaba el cuerpo de la maga de Lamia Scale que parecía tratar de concentrarse.

-¡¿Qué es esta sensación?!...Es un poder mágico parecido al que expulsa mi Arco de Sangre…no puede ser… ¡¿Una magia perdida?!- Pensaba Yoku con sorpresa al observar el poder mágico de la pelirosa.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Esta sin duda es una sensación muy diferente de la magia que usa Ur-san, y mucho más poderosa! ¡¿Acaso ella puede usar otra magia aparte del Maguilty Sense?!- Pensaba Raine en el mismo estado.

-¡Raine, sujeta a Leo con fuerza! ¡Rápido!- Ordeno una seria Ur de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué lo sujete? ¡E-Entendido!- Respondió la peliazul poniéndose seria también.

A pesar de estar todavía afligida por un gran dolor en su pecho, la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail al saber que había chances de salvar a su amigo se apresuró en limpiar sus lágrimas y a cambiarlas por una seria mirada en sus ojos azul oscuro para después acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente de Leo y sujetarlo firmemente por alguna razón. Mientras que la joven maga de Lamia Scale ahí presente aumentaba el poder mágico que la rodeaba y poco a poco empezaba a abrir un espacio entre las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Es la primera vez que usare esta magia para algo como esto…no…en realidad es la primera vez que usare esta magia fuera de un entrenamiento, pero aun así, le ruego a dios o cualquiera que pueda escucharme que permita que esta magia funcione! ¡Que esta magia me permita salvar a Leo! ¡Arca del Tiempo!- Pensaba Ur con una seria mirada.

Con esos claros pensamientos en su cabeza, Ur hizo que en el espacio que había entre sus manos apareciera un pequeño pero visible circula mágico que color blanco como el aura que rodeaba su cuerpo, y luego Ur hizo que ese círculo mágico se posicionara sobre el agujero que tenía Leo en su pecho y por donde había salido toda esa sangre que decoraba el suelo. En el momento en que la pelirosa hizo tal acción, Raine y Yoku abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba.

Poco a poco, toda la sangre que estaba dispersa por los suelos de la habitación en forma de un gran charco comenzó a disminuir y a regresar al cuerpo de Leo a través de la herida de la que habían surgido para variar, al mismo tiempo que el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos gritaba con gran dolor y estremecía su cuerpo de un lado para otro, la cual era la razón por la que la joven de largos cabellos azules lo sujeta con firmeza.

-¡AAAAAAAAHH! ¡AAA…AHH…!- Gritaba Leo con gran dolor.

-¡R-Resiste, Leo-kun!- Decía Raine mientras sujetaba al peliblanco.

-¡Solo un poco más! ¡Aguata el dolor, Leo! ¡Raine, cuando toda la sangre vuelva a entrar en el cuerpo de Leo, quiero que atiendas su herida rápidamente! ¡No podre mantener esta magia mucho tiempo!- Explico Ur con algo de dificultad.

-¡E-Entendido!- Respondió Raine de misma manera debido a que le costaba un poco mantener al joven de cabellos blancos en el suelo.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios está haciendo esa mujer?!-Pensaba Yoku sorprendido ante lo que veían sus ojos- ¡¿La sangre está volviendo al cuerpo de ese bastardo de hielo?! ¡¿Acaso ella puede usar la misma magia que yo?!...No…si así fuera ella no diría que tienen que atender la herida luego de que la sangre vuelva al cuerpo de ese bastardo, entonces, ¿Aquella magia solo le permite regresar la sangre a su cuerpo?...¿Regresar?...Es verdad. Yo leí una vez una magia que permite tanto regresar como adelantar ciertas partes del tiempo… ¿Ella podría estar usando esa magia para regresar el tiempo a antes de que sangre comenzara a salir del cuerpo de ese bastardo de hielo?-

Cada persona ahí presente tenía sus propias teorías o preocupaciones sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero de igual manera el tiempo fue avanzando y eventualmente toda la sangre que estaba dispersada de gran manera por el suelo de concreto había regresado al cuerpo de Leo, el cual seguía sintiendo un gran dolor. Y en cuando eso paso, Raine se apresuró a arrancar un pedazo de tela de su vestido y a usarlo como vendaje para cubrir tanto herida en el pecho de Leo como la herida en su espalda.

Tomo algunos minutos y algo de dificultad, pero Raine al final logro usar pedazos de telas de su vestido para cubrir con firmeza las dos heridas que poseía todavía un inconsciente pero adolorido Leo. Tras eso, una Ur llena de sudor desactivo de inmediato su magia perdida para luego empezar a respirar con gran dificultad mientras Raine observaba con felicidad como Leo estaba inconsciente en el suelo pero ahora sin desangrarse.

-Ah…Ah…-Respiraba Ur con gran cansancio.

-Leo-kun está bien. Raine se alegra mucho- Comento la peliazul con algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Bueno…no está muerto, pero tampoco está muy bien todavía. Lo único que hicimos fue parar el sangrando. Tenemos que atenderlo apropiadamente en cuento podamos- Dijo la pelirosa con blanco con seriedad y cansancio.

-S-Sí. Es verdad. ¿Está bien, Ur-san?- Preguntaba la maga de hielo con preocupación.

-E-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Esa magia ejerce una gran cantidad de mi poder mágico y además todavía no estoy acostumbrada a usarla. En cualquier caso, me…pregunto si en este castillo habrá algún lugar donde podamos atender a Leo- Contestaba Ur con cansancio.

-Lo hay en realidad. Dentro de mi laboratorio hay algunas medicinas antiguas y cosas asi, aunque en realidad yo nunca las he utilizado. Sin mencionar que no tengo idea en donde mi laboratorio ahora debido a la reestructuración del castillo- Comento Yoku de repente con gran tranquilidad sorprendiendo a Raine y Ur.

-¡T-Tu…!- Hablo Ur con odio al ver al ser como solo un cuerpo de la cintura para arriba.

-Por favor no te confundas, maga del tiempo-chan-Hablo Yoku felizmente- No es que me importa lo que le pase a ese bastardo de hielo, al menos no ahora. Sinceramente, al ver como estabas salvando a ese tipo me dieron ganas de usar la última sangre que estaba en mi sistema para lanzarte una lanza de sangre a ti también, pero antes de hacerlo, recordé algo. Recordé que no había necesidad de matarte o preocuparme si ese tipo moría o no. Después de todo, todos dentro de unos pocos momentos, va a mor…-

Ante de que aquella oración que el joven de cabellos rubios y afilados ojos rojos de zorro pudiera ser terminada, todo lo que a él le quedaba de cuerpo fue encerrado por completo en una enorme torrente de gélido y duro hielo que fue creado y lanzado de la helada mano de una joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail de largos cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color que reflejaban además una fría seriedad y odio.

-¡Cállate! ¡Raine no quiere escuchar más despreciables palabras salir de la boca del ser que lastimo a Leo-kun!- Exclamo la maga de hielo seriamente.

-¡¿Are?! ¡¿Me congelo?!-Pensaba Yoku todavía vivo dentro de ese enorme pedazo de hielo- ¡Maldición, se me había olvidado que esta mujer también era una maga de hielo! ¡Demonios, ya no tengo fuerzas para volver a salir! ¡P-Pero no crean esto ha acabo, bastardos! ¡Todos ustedes, dentro de unos momentos van a morir, porque después de todo…!-

Pero mientras Ur y Raine se quedaban al lado de un inconsciente Leo y con un derrotado Yoku congelado en un gran torrente, había otras cosas que ocurrían en el interior de ese enorme castillo dorado en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits. Comola batalla de Alicia, Pantherlily, Sorano, Lisa y Sophia contra Hana o la búsqueda de Hea y sus demás compañeros por parte de un solitario Macbeth al igual que el grupo conformado por Ryos, Marcus, Lucia, Sonia, Lector, Frosch y Roku.

Sin mencionar que por uno de los tantos pasillos de ese gran castillo avanzaba volando con gran velocidad con sus blancas alas un exceed de pelaje azul y grandes ojos negros que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su espalda al igual que un pequeño bolso verde, además, ese exceed entre sus patas cargaba a un cierto joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, afilados ojos marrones, vestido con una bufanda blanca y ropas negras y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho.

-¡Tsuna, ¿Estás seguro que este es el camino correcto?!- Preguntaba Happy mientras volaba.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es débil, pero puedo reconocer el aroma de Serena viniendo de esta dirección! ¡¿Alguna vez mi olfato nos ha decepcionado?!- Respondió un sonriente Tsuna con otra pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió Happy con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces, acelera, Happy! ¡Así nos encontraremos más rápido con Serena!- Dijo el pelirosa igual de sonriente.

-¡Aye, Sir!- Apoyo con alegría el exceed azul.

Esa leve conversación provoco que Happy aumentara la velocidad de su vuelo por ese largo pasillo mientras cargaba al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación con sus patas y por el chaleco negro que vestía este. Pero al igual que varias veces anteriores durante esa misión, el joven de cabellos rosados fue sorprendido inesperadamente debido a cierto ser…

 _-Oh, se nota que están llenos de determinación. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si ese olor que captas es el de un cadáver pudriéndose?-_

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa al escuchar a esa voz parecida a la suya y dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Happy al ver la reacción de su compañero.

-No. Solo fue mi imaginación. No te preocupes, Happy y sigue volando- Contesto Tsuna algo serio pero todavia sonriente.

-A-Aye- Respondió el felino azul en la respuesta del pelirosa.

 _-¿No le dirás a tu querido compañero de toda la vida sobre mi o sobre el ethernano de Acnologia en tu interior y el riesgo sobre que se apodere de tu mente? Sinceramente, creo que estoy algo ofendido-_

-…- El joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas no decía nada ante aquella voz en su cabeza y solo seguía dejando que Happy lo cargara mientras permanecía una seria expresión en su afilada mirada.

 _-¿No vas a hablarme? Bueno, es tu problema. Solo deje momentáneamente mi voto de silencio para repetirte lo que te dije antes, Tsuna. Si quieres rescatar a tu princesa y derrotar tanto a Calm como a ese Zero que vive dentro de él, debes usar tu Devil Dragon Forces. En otras palabras, debes dejarme pelear a mí usando tu cuerpo. Tu sabes que esa esa es la única forma de ganar, Tsuna-_

-"Única forma de ganar" no es algo que este en el vocabulario de un mago de Fairy Tail- Susurro el mago de fuego seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres co..?-

Pero antes de que el felino azul con alas pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, una repentina y enorme explosión de llamas negras fue provocada en una de las paredes que conformaban el pasillo por donde volaba y eso al mismo tiempo provoco que el perdiera el equilibrio y su concentración por unos segundos. Tras recuperar su equilibrio, mientras seguían volando y avanzando, tanto Tsuna como Happy voltearon su mirada hacia atrás y observaron la provocación de la explosión.

Ambos observaron con sorpresa y odio como a unos metros detrás de ellos pero acercándose se encontraban acercándose corriendo a gran velocidad un hombre de mirada de ojos negros que expresaba gran seriedad e imponencia sin mencionar que tenía una larga cabellera de color plateado y vestía con una larga capa negra que tapaba el resto de su cuerpo aparte de sus botas marrones.

 _-Oh, hablando del diablo-_

-¡Calm!- Dijo Tsuna con rabia al ver a su enemigo.

-¡¿Nos estaba siguiendo?!- Reacciono Happy al ver al líder de Unique Oracion.

-¡No permitiré que un perro con rabia como tu intervenga en que este precioso mundo obtenga una eterna calma!- Exclamo Calm con gran severidad.

Exclamadas con fuerza aquellas palabras, el hombre de largos cabellos plateados reunió una gran cantidad de magia oscura en una de sus dos manos y luego empezó a disparar una frenética ráfaga de rayos de energía oscura de distintas velocidad y tamaños. Todos aquellos rayos de energía oscura terminaban chocando contra las paredes y suelo de aquel pasillo causando grandes explosiones debido a que los dos magos de Fairy Tail esquivaban velozmente gracias a la gran agilidad de vuelo del felino azul.

Y mientras esquivaban ese gran número de explosiones de energía oscura mágica, los dos miembros de Fairy Tail seguían avanzando con velocidad por ese pasillo gracias al veloz vuelo de Happy y era igual para el líder de Unique Oracion que mientras disparaba continuamente rayos oscuros de sus manos, avanzaba con el rápido correr de sus piernas. Pero mientras Tsuna y Happy avanzaban y esquivaban los ataques de Calm, el pelirosa ahí presente acumulaba una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

El feroz mago asesino de dragones expulso de su boca una enorme ráfaga de llamas carmesí que al momento de hacer contacto con el suelo de concreto provoco una colosal explosión que le impidió al líder de Unique Oracion tanto seguir disparando rayos de energía oscura de sus manos como seguir avanzando por ese largo pasillo.

-¡Tch!- Reacciono Calm ante las enormes llamas que tapaban su camino.

-¡Si! ¡Eso lo retrasara algunos segundos! ¡Acelera al máximo, Happy!- Dijo Tsuna tras lanzar su rugido.

-¡Entendido! ¡Aquí Va…! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Tsuna, mira adelante!- Grito Happy de repente.

Ante el grito que la había dado su felino compañero que le ayudaba volar, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se apresuró a dirigir su mirada de afilados ojos marrones hacia adelante y al hacerlo pudo ver que unos metros adelante, en una dos paredes que conformaban ese pasillo por donde avanzaba, se encontraba una enorme puerta de hierro que posiblemente llevaba a una habitación del castillo.

-¿Una puerta?... ¡Eh! ¡Ahí es, Happy! ¡Ahí es donde se encuentra el aroma de Serena! ¡Vamos a derrumbar esa puerta!- Exclamo Tsuna al observar la enorme puerta de hierro en la pared.

-¡Aye, Sir!- Contesto el serio Happy acelerando.

Acercándose más y más a aquella enorme puerta de hierro, Happy aumentaba en gran medida la velocidad de su vuelo mientras que el joven de cabellos rosas que cargaba entre sus patas empezaba a rodear todo su cuerpo con unas cadentes llamas. Gritando con gran fuerza en un tono unísono y combinando una gran velocidad y ardientes llamas, Tsuna y Happy embistieron con gran fuerza bruta aquella puerta provocando que esta saliera volando por los aires luego de doblarse y quemarse.

Tras hacer eso, los dos magos de Fairy Tail observaron cómo se encontraban ahora en una amplia habitación de ancho y altura, que poseía en sus paredes una gran cantidad de antorchas para iluminar y un igual número de celdas, y además había en varios secciones de esa habitación grandes mesas llenas de libros u objetos de laboratorios tanto normales como mágicos. Sin mencionar que Tsuna y Happy observaron mayormente y con una gran sorpresa como en el centro de esa habitación había una colosal lacrima de color negro que estaba conectada tanto al alto techo de la habitación como a su suelo de concreto y además empezaba a destellar fuertemente un brillo rosas y relámpagos del mismo color.

-¿Q-Que eso? ¿Una lacrima? Esta expulsando un extraño poder mágico- Comento Happy algo temeroso al ver la enorme lacrima llena de energía.

-¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Mira, Happy!- Dijo Tsuna con gran felicidad.

Al escuchar las palabras del mago de fuego que sonaba muy feliz, Happy apunto su gran mirada de ojos negros hacia la misma dirección que él estaba mirando y pudo ver como encima de una mesa de piedra que surgía del suelo de la habitación se encontraba únicamente un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo y cubiertas de color marrón y que además poseía en el centro de la portada delantera escrita en letra negra, una gran S.

-¡Ese es libro de Serena! ¡Al fin lo enco…!-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando con felicidad, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver algo de lo que no se había percatado. Tanto Tsuna como Happy observaron que al libro de Serena que estaba sobre la mesa de piedra habían conectado algunos cables y esos cables estaban conectado de su otro a la gran lacrima en el centro de la habitación y que cada vez destellaba con más fuerza una demoniaca energía rosada acompañada con rayos del mismo color.

Sin mencionar que encima de ese mismo libro de Serena se encontraba posicionada en el aire sobre él, una pantalla mágica que poseía en su interior un reloj que marcaba únicamente "00:00:10" e iba en retroceso.

-¿Un cronometro mágico? ¿Para que faltan diez segundos?- Se preguntaba Happy con preocupación al ver el reloj.

-¡Apresurémonos y tomemos a Serena, Happy! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!- Exclamo de mago de fuego repentinamente.

-¡S-Si!- Contesto el felino azul algo sorprendido.

Con ese grito por parte del mago de fuego, Happy estaba a punto a volar rápidamente hacia la mesa de piedra en donde estaba posicionado el libro de Serena mientras que el cronometro que estaba encima de el contaba únicamente con siete segundo. Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse, los dos magos de Fairy Tail terminaron siendo cubiertos por las enormes llamas negras de una explosión de energía oscura que había sido creada justamente en su posición.

Y que había sido lanzada de las manos que pertenecían únicamente al imponente hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos negros y líder de Unique Oracion que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ellos.

-Tú no harás a nada con el demonio de Zeref. Aquel libro está ayudando a salvar el mundo de la humanidad. No permite que interrumpas su honorable sacrificio- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

Pero incluso luego del ataque y palabras de un imponente Calm, un poco herido pero serio Happy salió volando con enorme velocidad de aquella acumulación de llamas negras mientras cargaba a un igual de serio Tsuna, y luego ambos se dirigieron únicamente hacia su querida compañera en forma de libro mientras que en el reloj mágica encima de ella solo quedaban cinco segundos. Faltando cuatro segundos, Happy aceleraba más para acotar la distancia con el libro de Serena y Tsuna preparaba su mano derecha.

Faltando tres segundos, Happy estaba a un solo metro de llegar a aquel libro sobre la mesa de piedra y Tsuna estiro su brazo derecho hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que preparaba su mano para sujetar algo. Con tan solo dos segundos en el cronometro, ahora unos pocos centímetros separaban a la mano de Tsuna del libro de Serena. Y justamente cuando un solo segundo se marcaba en el cronometro, Calm nuevamente empezó a acumular magia oscura en sus manos.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Exclamo Calm a punto de volver a atacar.

-¡Serena!- Pensaba Tsuna únicamente.

Pero antes de que el líder de Unique Oracion pudiera lanzar un ataque o que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación pudiera tomar el libro de Serena entre los dedos de su mano derecha, de un nano-segundo a otro, las blancas alas de Happy simplemente se desvanecieron y debido a la alta velocidad con la que él estaba volando, él y su pelirosa compañero terminaron cayendo bruscamente al suelo de aquella habitación y rodearon dolorosamente hasta que fueron parados al chocar fuertemente con una de las paredes de esa misma habitación.

-Ah…D-Duele…ya no tengo poder mágico… ¡Ah, Tsuna! ¡¿Qué paso con el libro?!- Preguntaba Happy ignorando de inmediato su propio dolor.

-N-No te preocupes, Happy…- Susurraba el pelirosa.

Levantándose del suelo, mostrando una gran sonrisa, giñando un ojos y subiendo sus brazos, el joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail enseño que entre sus los dedos de su mano derecha ahora estaba sujetado con gran firmeza el libro marrón con una letra S en la parte delante y que era además la última de los demonios creados por Zeref y una joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-…Serena ya está con nosotros- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Ya tenemos a Serena! ¡Ahora solo tenemos que descubrir como devolverla a la normalidad!- Decía Happy mientras brincaba con gran velocidad.

-¡Sí!- Apoyaba Tsuna mostrando una gran sonrisa.

 _-Creo que es muy pronto para celebrar, Tsuna-_

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el mago de fuego de repente.

Al escuchar las palabras de aquella voz dentro de su cabeza, Tsuna se sorprendió de gran manera, pero no solamente por eso. La razón de la sorpresa del mago caza dragones era porque él pudo sentir como su cuerpo, conformado en parte por algunas células de demonio por parte de su padre, fue invadido por una horripilante sensación. Confiando temerosamente en aquella sensación, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas poco a poco comenzo a darse la vuelta.

Haciendo eso, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no solo pudo ver como el rostro de Calm estaba decorado ahora con una gran sonrisa sino que también observo como la enorme lacrima en el centro de la habitación estaba liberando una luz y rayos rosados más fuertes que antes. Pero sin duda, lo que sorprendió mas al mago de Fairy Tail fue como el cronometro que estaba visible en la pantalla mágica y que marcaba "00:01" cuando él puso sus manos sobre el libro de Serena ahora marcaba únicamente "00:00" y decía sobre ese número "Hea: Carga Total".

-N-No…No puede ser…- Hablaba Tsuna tartamudo debido a su impresión.

 _-Me temo que si puede ser, Tsuna. Antes de que pudieras tomar ese libro…el tiempo ya había acabado-_

-Al fin…Al fin… ¡Al fin!...-Hablaba Calm con regocijo-… ¡Al fin…La Paz llegara a este mundo!-

… _Hea ha sido activada…_

 **Continuara…**


	69. Caos

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 30/69: ¡Caos!**

La batalla final de los jóvenes magos contra los últimos miembros de Unique Oracion al fin ha comenzado y debido a la reconstrucción del interior del gran castillo dorado en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, todos los combatientes fueron llevados a diferentes zonas del castillo, provocando toda clase de batallas tanto en equipo como solitarias y sucesos. Uno de esos sucesos fue la derrota de Ikari por parte Roku, Ryos, Marcus, Sonia, Lucia, Lector y Frosch; y luego su muerte por parte del clon de Yoku.

Pero luego de que su clon de sangre se volviera a reunir con él, Yoku tuvo una lucha de uno contra uno con el joven creador de hielo de Lamia Scale, Leo, el cual termino siendo el ganador de esa lucha. Pero cuando la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail, Raine, lleno a ese escenario, Yoku libero su cuerpo del hielo y la ataco con una lanza de sangre, pero Leo término protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo sin tener ni una pizca de duda.

Estando al borde de la muerte, Leo confeso sus sentimientos por Raine para caer luego desmayado, pero en ese mismo momento, su hermana gemela, Ur llego para salvarle la vida con su nueva magia, Arco del Tiempo. Todo eso ocurría mientras Tsuna y Happy, seguidos por Calm, habían logrado llegar al sitio donde estaba el libro de Serena y lograron tomarlo entre sus manos, pero por desgracia, lo hicieron demasiado tarde.

… **Continuación…**

-¡Apresurémonos y tomemos a Serena, Happy! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!- Exclamo de mago de fuego repentinamente.

-¡S-Si!- Contesto el felino azul algo sorprendido.

Con ese grito por parte del mago de fuego, Happy estaba a punto a volar rápidamente hacia la mesa de piedra en donde estaba posicionado el libro de Serena mientras que el cronometro que estaba encima de el contaba únicamente con siete segundo. Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse, los dos magos de Fairy Tail terminaron siendo cubiertos por las enormes llamas negras de una explosión de energía oscura que había sido creada justamente en su posición.

Y que había sido lanzada de las manos que pertenecían únicamente al imponente hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos negros y líder de Unique Oracion que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ellos.

-Tú no harás a nada con el demonio de Zeref. Aquel libro está ayudando a salvar el mundo de la humanidad. No permite que interrumpas su honorable sacrificio- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

Pero incluso luego del ataque y palabras de un imponente Calm, un poco herido pero serio Happy salió volando con enorme velocidad de aquella acumulación de llamas negras mientras cargaba a un igual de serio Tsuna, y luego ambos se dirigieron únicamente hacia su querida compañera en forma de libro mientras que en el reloj mágica encima de ella solo quedaban cinco segundos. Faltando cuatro segundos, Happy aceleraba más para acotar la distancia con el libro de Serena y Tsuna preparaba su mano derecha.

Faltando tres segundos, Happy estaba a un solo metro de llegar a aquel libro sobre la mesa de piedra y Tsuna estiro su brazo derecho hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que preparaba su mano para sujetar algo. Con tan solo dos segundos en el cronometro, ahora unos pocos centímetros separaban a la mano de Tsuna del libro de Serena. Y justamente cuando un solo segundo se marcaba en el cronometro, Calm nuevamente empezó a acumular magia oscura en sus manos.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Exclamo Calm a punto de volver a atacar.

-¡Serena!- Pensaba Tsuna únicamente.

Pero antes de que el líder de Unique Oracion pudiera lanzar un ataque o que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación pudiera tomar el libro de Serena entre los dedos de su mano derecha, de un nano-segundo a otro, las blancas alas de Happy simplemente se desvanecieron y debido a la alta velocidad con la que él estaba volando, él y su pelirosa compañero terminaron cayendo bruscamente al suelo de aquella habitación y rodearon dolorosamente hasta que fueron parados al chocar fuertemente con una de las paredes de esa misma habitación.

-Ah…D-Duele…ya no tengo poder mágico… ¡Ah, Tsuna! ¡¿Qué paso con el libro?!- Preguntaba Happy ignorando de inmediato su propio dolor.

-N-No te preocupes, Happy…- Susurraba el pelirosa.

Levantándose del suelo, mostrando una gran sonrisa, giñando un ojos y subiendo sus brazos, el joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail enseño que entre sus los dedos de su mano derecha ahora estaba sujetado con gran firmeza el libro marrón con una letra S en la parte delante y que era además la última de los demonios creados por Zeref y una joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-…Serena ya está con nosotros- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Ya tenemos a Serena! ¡Ahora solo tenemos que descubrir como devolverla a la normalidad!- Decía Happy mientras brincaba con gran velocidad.

-¡Sí!- Apoyaba Tsuna mostrando una gran sonrisa.

 _-Creo que es muy pronto para celebrar, Tsuna-_

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el mago de fuego de repente.

Al escuchar las palabras de aquella voz dentro de su cabeza, Tsuna se sorprendió de gran manera, pero no solamente por eso. La razón de la sorpresa del mago caza dragones era porque él pudo sentir como su cuerpo, conformado en parte por algunas células de demonio por parte de su padre, fue invadido por una horripilante sensación. Confiando temerosamente en aquella sensación, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas poco a poco comenzó a darse la vuelta.

Haciendo eso, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no solo pudo ver como el rostro de Calm estaba decorado ahora con una gran sonrisa sino que también observo como la enorme lacrima en el centro de la habitación estaba liberando una luz y rayos rosados más fuertes que antes. Pero sin duda, lo que sorprendió más al mago de Fairy Tail fue como el cronometro que estaba visible en la pantalla mágica y que marcaba "00:01" cuando él puso sus manos sobre el libro de Serena ahora marcaba únicamente "00:00" y decía sobre ese número "Hea: Carga Total".

-N-No…No puede ser…- Hablaba Tsuna tartamudo debido a su impresión.

 _-Me temo que si puede ser, Tsuna. Antes de que pudieras tomar ese libro…el tiempo ya había acabado-_

-Al fin…Al fin… ¡Al fin!...-Hablaba Calm con regocijo-… ¡Al fin…La Paz llegara a este mundo!-

Tras el momento en que las placenteras palabras de Calm habían sido gritadas; La colosal lacrima que estaba en el centro de la habitación y que ya liberaba una potente luz que cegaba los ojos y unos salvajes rayos que empezaban a destruir las paredes, ambos de color rosado, ahora comenzó a liberar una onda de viento y energía que poseía un increíble poder. Aquella onda de viento no solamente destrozaba las paredes y el techo de la habitación, sino que poseía tal poder que empuja a los seres presentes en esa habitación hacia atrás.

Tsuna y Happy, con sus ojos entrecerrados debido a la brillante luz de la lacrima y esquivando rápidamente los grandes rayos que salían también de esta, tuvieron que sujetarse del suelo de la habitación y además pisar con gran firmeza para no salir volando hacia atrás debido a ese fuerte viento, y era lo mismo con Calm, pero eso no evitaba que luciera muy feliz al ver como el núcleo de Hea expulsaba un gran poder.

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Decía Happy con miedo y mientras trataba de mantenerse en el suelo.

-¡No sé, pero esta sensación…el poder que viene de esa lacrima…es igual al poder demoniaco de Serena…¡No puede ser! ¡Esa lacrima…es de lo que Roku me hablo…!- Decía Tsuna impactado al recordar las palabras del joven Nirvit mientras sujetaba con firmeza el libro de Serena.

-¡Parece que te diste cuenta, Perro!- Grito Calm con felicidad al ver la expresión del mago de fuego.

-¡Calm, maldito! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué es esa lacrima y ese contador de antes?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Serena?!- Gritaba Tsuna con gran ira.

-¡Hice lo que haría, perro!-Hablaba Calm con placer- ¡Debo agradecerle profundamente a ese demonio de Zeref que ahora tienes en tus manos! ¡Gracias al gran poder que residía en su libro, Hea por fin será activada y el primer paso para que el mundo alcance una calma eterna al fin será dado! ¡Todo gracias a ella dio su vida!-

-¿S-Su vida? N-No puede…Serena esta…- Hablaba Happy con tristeza observando el libro que era su compañero mientras seguía resistiendo el fuerte viento que trataba de empujarlo.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Serena…Serena no está muer…!-

-¡Carga Completa! ¡Carga Completa! ¡Carga Completa!-

-… ¡¿Eh?!- Se sorprendió Tsuna al escuchar esa repentina voz que lo interrumpió.

Y no solamente fue el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación fue quien se confundió al escuchar una voz femenina y robótica en aquella habitación en donde solo habían varones y además que estaba llena de fuertes vientos, rayos y luz, sino también el Exceed azul que estaba a su lado. Pero el líder de Unique Oracion parecía saber de dónde provenía aquella voz ya que seguía sonriendo, y muy pronto los magos de Fairy Tail sabrían de donde provenía.

-¡Carga Completa! ¡La Máquina de Exterminio Humano, Nombre Clave: Hea, se encuentra totalmente cargada con el poder demoniaca!- Dijo una voz femenina y robótica que provenía de la gran lacrima en el centro de la habitación.

-¡¿Viene de la lacrima?!- Dijo Happy con sorpresa al igual que Tsuna.

-¡El Proceso de Activación de Hea Comenzara Ahora! ¡Empezando el Proceso de Transformación de Hea y Preparando el Virus!- Decía la robótica voz de la lacrima.

-¡¿Transformación?! ¡¿Virus?! ¡¿De qué rayos esta habla…?!-

Pero nuevamente el joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail no pudo terminar de hablar, esta vez debido a que un nuevo suceso invadió aquella amplia habitación en donde estaban presentes el, su compañero Exceed y el líder de Unique Oracion. Esos tres seres fueron espectadores de como aquella habitación ya llena de luz, rayos y un fuerte viento ahora empezó a temblar fuertemente y como poco a poco sus paredes, suelos y techos empezaban a retroceder.

Con cada parte de esa amplia y alta habitación retrocediendo, eso significaba que el cuarto estaba expandiéndose tanto en ancho como en altura. Y mientras el techo se alejaba más del suelo, de el término un largo y recto tubo de algún material desconocido pero duro que siguió bajando hasta conectarse con la parte superior de la enorme lacrima llena de energía demoniaca y que seguía estando en el centro de esa habitación.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Dijo Happy muy asustado mientras se sujetaba de su compañero.

-¡¿La habitación se está haciendo más grande?! ¡¿O es que el castillo está volviendo a cambiar su forma al igual que la última vez?!- Se preguntaba Tsuna algo preocupado mientras sujetaba con firmeza tanto el libro de Serena como a Happy.

-Ninguna de las dos. Hea está activándose- Dijo Calm con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero mientras aquella habitación seguía temblando y ampliándose cada vez más y más mientras Tsuna, Happy y Calm se encontraban ahí, había un cierto grupo de jóvenes magos que avanzaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la ese enorme castillo luego de que ellos derrotaran a Ikari. Y ese cierto grupo no estaba conformado por nadie que por Marcus, Ryos, Sonia, Roku, Lucia, Lector y Frosch. Pero mientras avanzaban por aquel pasillo, el joven perteneciente a la raza Nirvit le contaba a sus demás compañeros algo impactante para ellos.

-¡Tu… ¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?! ¡¿Todo este castillo enorme es Hea?!- Reacciono Ryos con sorpresa al igual que la mayoría ahí presente.

-Si-Hablaba un serio Roku mientras volaba con ayuda de Lector- Puede que parezca un castillo enorme desde cualquier perspectiva, pero en realidad es una maquina tan grande que los pequeños espacios donde no hay engranajes o algún otro dispositivo parecen pasillos o habitaciones. Esto es Hea. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el Jefe Koraku cuando le pregunte por Hea. Créanme que estuve igual de sorprendido que ustedes cuando lo escuche por primera vez. No podía creer que un lugar por donde pasee tanta veces era en realidad un arma tan peligrosa para el mundo y para la humanidad-

-Y que lo digas. Pensar que estuvimos tan cerca de Hea todo el tiempo. Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes la hubiéramos destruido desde afuera desde el principio, ¿Aunque tal vez podamos destruirla desde el interior?- Se preguntaba Sonia con curiosidad y ganas de romper las paredes mientras avanzaba.

-Me temo que ninguna de las dos funcionara, mag…Digo, Sonia. Si hubiera sido tan fácil destruirla, los Nirvits lo hubieran hecho hace años. Mientras el núcleo de Hea sido intacto, esta funcionara. Se podría decir que todo este castillo no es más que un caparazón para proteger a Hea- Explico seriamente el mago de tierra.

-Entonces, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir el núcleo de Hea, ¿Verdad? Suena fácil- Comento Lector algo feliz felicidad.

-Técnicamente, sí. Pero ya dije que si fuera algo fácil, los Nirvits ya lo hubieran hecho hace tiempo, gat…Digo, Lector- Hablaba el peliverde- La lacrima que funciona como núcleo de Hea está hecha de un material hecho por los Nirvits antiguos. Ese material es capaz de anular cualquier clase de magia y absorbe el poder demoniaco. Sin mencionar que es tan dura que incluso seguiría intacta incluso tras recibir diez mil balas a todo poder o una explosión capaz de destruir una ciudad-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a destruir el núcleo de Hea?!- Preguntaba Lector con miedo al escuchar las palabras del muchacho que cargaba.

-No tengo idea, pero aun así tenemos que tratar de hacer algo, si es que queremos salvar a la humanidad- Dijo Roku seriamente.

-Absorbe el poder demoniaco…me pregunto si se sobrecargaría si lo ataco con mi Satan Soul: Raiju…- Pensaba Marcus seriamente mientras avanzaba para luego decir- Oye, Roku, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Algo que no entendieras, mag…Digo, Marcus?- Reacciono el peliverde a esa petición.

-¿Sabes qué clase de arma es Hea? No importa cuanto lo piense, no logro imaginar alguna clase de arma que sea capaz de eliminar a toda la raza humana en cuestión de minutos- Pregunto el joven albino en serio tono.

-¡Si, sí, yo también quiero saber!-Hablo la lastimada pero animada Lucia siendo llevada por Lector quien volaba- ¿Son misiles? ¿Son varios cañones? ¿Son bombas? ¿Son clones de mi hermano?-

-¿Esta calificando a su hermano en objetos de destrucción? Sinceramente, no sé si estar de acuerdo o no- Pensó Sonia al escuchar las sugerencias de la pequeña maga celestial.

-Hea no es nada de eso. Hea es un virus- Respondió el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación con una mirada bien seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Un Virus? ¿Qué rayos significa eso? ¿Hea es una enfermedad?- Preguntaba Ryos al escuchar las palabras del joven.

-Podría decirse-Hablo Roku- Dentro de la lacrima que funciona como núcleo de Hea hay unas partículas creadas también por los Nirvits antiguos. Esas partículas se funcionan con el poder demoniaca que Hea absorbió y crean unas nuevas partículas, las cuales al hacer contacto con el oxígeno del exterior se multiplican casi a la velocidad de la luz y se esparcen a una velocidad aún mayor. Pero lo peor de esas partículas es que están hechas para matar con el contacto a una sola raza en el planeta…los humanos. Sean niños, jóvenes, adultos o ancianos; Cualquier ser humano que viva en el mundo y termine haciendo contacto con las invisibles partículas que viajen en el aire, morirá por la infección en cuestión de segundos. Ese es el terrible poder de Hea. Un virus capaz de esparcirse por todo el mundo en cuestión de segundos-

-N-No puede ser…- Murmuro Lucia asombrada y con terror al escuchar la explicación del joven Nirvit.

-¡E-Espera, ¿Eso significa que nosotros también moriremos cuando Hea se active?!- Preguntaba Sonia con leve miedo.

-¡Tengo miedo!- Dijo Frosch en el mismo estado mientras cargaba a Lucia y volaba.

-No se preocupen por nosotros. El interior de este castillo, o mejor dicho, el interior de Hea es el único lugar en el mundo que posee una protección contra las partículas que ella misma crea. Después de todo, los Nirvits antiguos y Zeref la construyeron con la intención de matar a la humanidad que no era "digna" de vivir en este mundo. Obviamente no iban a construir un arma que también podría matarlos sin haber tenido una manera de protegerse- Explico el peliverde igual de serio.

-Y-Ya veo- Dijo Sonia un poco más relajada.

-Pero esa no es razón para relajarse. Si Hea se activa, cada ser querido que ustedes tienen en el mundo fuera de esta ciudad subterránea, cada ser humano en la tierra y también mi raza que esta oculta en las cuevas debajo de esta ciudad y fuera de su protección; todos terminaran muriendo. Por esa razón tenemos que encontrar el núcleo de Hea y des…-

Pero antes de que el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación pudiera continuar hablando, tanto el como los demás jóvenes magos y exceeds que hablaban y avanzaban a su lado simplemente se detuvieron de hacer ambas cosas ya que todos pudieron sentir algo que los sorprendió. Repentinamente, todos ellos fueron testigos de cómo ese pasillo de concreto por donde avanzaban empezó a temblar fuertemente.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Decía Lucia con miedo.

-¡¿Esta temblando?!- Dijo Ryos sintiendo el fuerte temblor.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Volverá a pasar lo de antes?! ¡¿Las paredes volverán a moverse?!- Se preguntaba Sonia con leve pánico.

-¡Todos, manténgase juntos!- Exclamo Marcus observando a sus alrededores.

-¡Lector!- Nombraba Frosch asustando.

-¡Mantente detrás de mí!- Ordenaba Lector tratando de lucir valiente.

-¡¿De verdad será lo que paso antes?!...Espero que si sea así. Separarnos es mejor que se nos allá acabado el tiempo…Le ruego al fallecido dios protector de los Nirvits, por favor… ¡Que no se nos allá acabado el tiempo!- Pensaba Roku apretando sus puños tratando de mantener una leve esperanza.

Pero aquel grupo de jóvenes magos y esa zona del castillo no eran las únicas que estaban siendo invadidas por un repentino y poderosos temblor. El pasillo por donde avanzaba un solitario y apurado Macbeth; La gran habitación en donde se encontraba luchando Hana contra Alicia, Pantherlily, Lisa, Sorano y Sophia; Y también la amplia habitación en donde se encontraban Raine, Ur, un inconsciente y herido pero atendido Leo, y también un congelado Yoku; Literalmente todo el castillo se encontraba invadido por ese poderoso temblor.

Y mientras todos los seres que actualmente habitaban la subterránea, antigua y verdadera ciudad de la raza Nirvit se encontraban dentro de ese enorme castillo dorado, no pudieron notar los cambios exteriores que le ocurrían a ese mismo castillo. Las altas torres que estaban en las esquinas del castillo se derrumbaron por completo en cuestión de segundos debido a que el mismo castillo empezaba a extenderse.

Mientras temblaba, el gran castillo dorado que era Hea en realidad se expandía más y más hasta el punto de destrozar por completo algunos edificios que lo rodeaban, pero eso sin duda no fue lo más sorprende que le paso al castillo. La torre de concreto que estaba en el centro del castillo comenzó a crecer en altura y ancho levemente y cuando alcanzo un leve límite, en la punta de esa misma torre, surgió un largo, recto y un poco tubo hecho de un material desconocido pero duro y un poco transparente.

Y aquel misterioso tubo siguió extendiéndose hasta que hizo un firme contacto con la tierra que ocultaba el artificial cielo azul que iluminaba a la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, el cual se comenzó a tonar negro y un poco borroso cuando ese misterioso tubo la atravesó. Y todo eso ocurría mientras la habitación en donde se encontraban Tsuna, Happy y Calm seguía llena de una luz, rayos y viento provenientes del núcleo de Hea lleno de poder demoniaco.

-¡AHH! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá esto?!- Se preguntaba Happy con terror mientras se sujetaba del pelirosa a su lado.

-¡En serio! ¡No puedo ni siquiera acercarme a esa cosa!- Dijo Tsuna pisando con gran firmeza para no salir volando y mientras sujetaba tanto a Happy como al libro de Serena.

-¡Completo! ¡Completo!-Hablaba la robótica voz que salía del núcleo de Hea- ¡La Transformación de Hea ha sido completada y el Virus se encuentra totalmente preparado! ¡Empezando liberación del Virus en la atmosfera del planeta!-

En el momento en que aquella robótica voz comento esa información, el núcleo de Hea dejo de liberar tanto un feroz viento como unos destructivos relámpagos en aquella habitación que poseía ahora una increíble ampliad tanto en ancho como en altura, pero siguió liberando una fuerte de puro color rosa y aún más brillante que antes. Y aquella brillante luz rosa dentro de la lacrima comenzó a viajar a través del tubo que estaba conectado a la parte superior de esa misma lacrima.

Esa luz de un demoniaco color rosado a ascendía a través de ese tubo que estaba conectado al techo de la habitación y siguió subiendo y subiendo por el hasta que termino continuando por el tubo que se encontraba conectando a la torre superior del castillo con la tierra detrás del cielo artificial que iluminaba a esa subterránea ciudad. Y mientras aquella luz rosada ascendía por aquellos tubos, el joven mago de fuego coloco una seria mirada en sus afilados ojos marrones ante la oportunidad que se le había dado.

-¡¿El viento se desvaneció?! ¡Bien! ¡Ahora puedo destruir esa maldita lacrima!- Pensó Tsuna ferozmente para luego decir- ¡Toma a Serena, Happy!-

-¡A-Aye!- Contesto el felino sujetando de inmediato el libro que le lanzo el pelirosa.

Dichas esas palabras, el joven y feroz mago de fuego inmediatamente se te apresuro a dirigirse a la gran colosal lacrima en el centro de la habitación ya que él tenía la intención de impactar una sucesiva y destructiva lluvia de ataques sobre ella. Pero antes de que el pudiera acercarse siquiera unos metros, Tsuna repentinamente cayo con fuerza aun fracturado suelo al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por una oscura aura y era lo mismo con Happy que sostenía el libro de Serena.

-¡P-Pesado!- Decía un adolorido felino azul.

-¡E-Esto es…!- Hablaba el pelirosa con dificultad.

Al reconocer ese hechizo de gravedad de tipo magia oscura, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación logro voltear la mirada y pudo ver como el líder de Unique Oracion que estaba parado a unos metros de distancia de su posición, se encontraba con un serio rostro apuntando su mano derecha hacia el mientras la mantenía rodeada de la misma aura oscura que rodeaba a su cuerpo.

-¡C-Calm!- Exclamo Tsuna tratando de levantarse.

-No permitiré que intervengas en mis planes cuando por fin estoy tan cerca de lograrlos. Te aplastare de una vez por todas- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

Diciendo esas palabras, el imponente hombre de largos cabellos plateados aumento el poder de su gravedad oscura a un grado que fácilmente podría aplastar los órganos, carne y huesos de cualquier ser humano normal, pero para el joven mago de fuego, esto solo le causaba un poco de dolor en el cuerpo y lo retenía difícilmente en un fracturado suelo de concreto.

-¡Maldito perro!- Decía Calm con frustración al ver como el pelirosa resistía su magia.

-¡Maldita sea, no puedo…moverme…A este paso, todos van…!- Pensaba Tsuna tratando de liberarse de la tan pesada gravedad causada por su enemigo para luego gritar- ¡Calm, detén esto de una vez! ¡Detén a Hea! ¡¿Acaso tú y tus subordinados quieren morir?! ¡Tú y tus subordinados son humanos también, ¿Verdad?! ¡Hea los matara!-

-¿Eh? Parece que no has estado prestando atención, perro. Mis subordinados pueden parecer humanos, pero no lo son. Ellos son humanos artificiales que yo mismo cree con las mismas fórmulas que Zeref usaba para crear a sus demonios, por lo que la genética de su cuerpo es muy distinta a la de los humanos, lo que significa que no serán afectados por Hea- Respondió Calm mientras aumentaba la gravedad con la que inmovilizaba a Tsuna y a Happy.

-¡¿Y qué rayos hay de ti?! ¡Tú eres humano, ¿Verdad?! ¡¿Acaso de verdad estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por esa tonta versión de paz que tu imaginas?!- Gritaba Tsuna tratando de levantarse aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¡Por supuesto que soy capaz de sacrificarla! ¡Para que este mundo este a salvo, sacrificare mi vida cuantas veces sea necesario y con gran placer!...Aunque por desgracia no puedo permitírmelo- Hablaba Calm-Para que este mundo pueda prosperar de forma maravillosa, necesita a una humanidad que si se merezca pisar su tierra y para eso necesito vivir. Al igual que cree a mis subordinados, yo creare una nueva humanidad y las guiare por el camino correcto. Esa es la razón por que estamos dentro de este castillo-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El castillo?!- Repitió el pelirosa con confusión.

-Si. Este castillo, que es el interior de Hea misma, es el único lugar que no sera afectado por el virus que Hea crea. Eso significa que ni yo ni tu o alguno de tus compañeros moriremos cuando Hea se active, aunque eso no es técnicamente cierto. Después de todo, debido a que ustedes se oponen a mis deseos de paz, tienen que morir por mis manos o las de mis sirvientes- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

-¡No dejare que eso suceda! ¡Te detendré a ti y a Hea!- Exclamo Tsuna furiosamente cubriendo su cuerpo en llamas y resistiéndose aún más a la alta gravedad que le apresaba en el suelo.

-¡Hmp! ¡Esas palabras no son más que un delirio de tu par…!-

Pero antes de que el imponente líder de Unique Oracion pudiera terminar sus palabras, el repentinamente abrió sus siempre serios ojos negros de gran manera y además deshizo la magia oscura con la que retenía a los miembros de Fairy Tail ahí presentes. Y eso se debió a que el cuerpo de Calm había sido invadido de la nada por un indescriptible dolor que le quitaba la voz, lo hacía respirar de manera agitada, lo hacía sudar de gran manera y lo obligo a caer arrodillado al suelo.

-¡Ahh…Q-Que me es…Aaahhh!- Pensaba y Gritaba Calm con gran dolor en su cuerpo.

Ante lo que le pasaba al líder de Unique Oracion, el pequeño felino azul que cargaba el libro de uno de los demonios hechos por Zeref no pudo evitar apuntar sus grandes ojos negros en su dirección en el momento en que la gravedad oscura se apartó de su cuerpo y también del cuerpo del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Q-Que crees que le esté pasando, Tsuna?... ¿Tsuna?- Nombraba Happy con confusión.

Al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de su compañero, Happy cambio la dirección de su mirada hacia su dirección y se sorprendió e preocupo de gran manera al ver como el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas que antes se encontraban parado firmemente ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo de concreto mientras respiraba de manera agitada, su rostro se cubrió de sudor y el agarraba su pecho adolorido con gran fuerza.

-¡Tsuna, ¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntaba Happy con gran preocupación.

-N-No lo sé…M-Mi cuerpo…de repente…me duele…- Respondió Tsuna con enorme dificultad.

 _-Esto es…-_

Mientras Calm y Tsuna se mantenían arrodillados en el suelo de esa amplia habitación con un gran dolor en sus respectivos cuerpos, y el otro ser que habitaba en el cuerpo de Tsuna hablaba; La misma cosa ocurría en las otras zonas que formaban ese castillo. Por el largo pasillo por donde avanzaba veloz y solitariamente Macbeth, este ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo de concreto que formaba a ese pasillo mientras se retorcía de gran dolor y respiraba con gran dolor.

-¡AAAAh….Q-Que me esta…!- Gritaba Macbeth con gran dolor.

Y no era solo el antiguo miembro de Oracion Seis y Crime Sorciere quien se encontraba en ese estado, ya que en la amplia y alta habitación donde luchaba Hana contra Alicia, Pantherlily, Sorano, Lisa y Sophia ocurría lo mismo. Actualmente, la controladora de plantas de Unique Oracion observaba con inexpresión como las jóvenes contra las que luchaba ferozmente ahora se encontraban todas tiradas en el suelo mientras retorcían sus cuerpos con gran dolor y gritaban fuertemente e incluso escupían un poco de sangre de sus bocas.

-¡AAAAAHH!- Gritaba Lisa con gran dolor en su cuerpo

-¡D-Duele…Agh…!- Gritaba Sorano en el mismo estado e incluso escupiendo algo de sangre.

-¡AAA…AAA…!- Gritaba Sophia incluso derramando algunas lágrimas.

-¡AAHH…Q-Que…es…dolor…Agh…- Se preguntaba una adolorida Alicia tirada en el suelo mientras escupía grandes cantidades de sangres debido a que su cuerpo ya se encontraba muy herido de por medio.

-¡Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa, chica?!- Preguntaba un preocupado Pantherlily en su forma pequeña debido a su falta de magia.

-Ellas…están sufriendo-Pensaba una inexpresiva Hana-…Sus cuerpos están siendo destruidos de la nada. Este afecto…no puede ser eso…Estamos dentro del castillo después de todo…pero si a ella les afecta… ¡Calm-sama!-

Pensando única y preocupadamente en su amado señor, la inexpresiva joven de largos cabellos purpuras y ojos rojos se apresuró a buscar la salida de aquella habitación para luego ir en su búsqueda. Mientras que lo mismo que ocurría en esa habitación, ocurría en el largo pasillo por donde avanzaban anteriormente el joven grupo de magos que había derrotado a Ikari anteriormente.

-¡AAAAHHH!- Gritaba Lucia con gran dolor por ese dolor y por el gran dolor que ya sentía su muy lastimado cuerpo con huesos rotos y moretones.

-¡Agh! ¡Agh!- Gritaban Marcus y Ryos mientras escupían gotas de sombra.

-¡Q-Que…AHHH!- Gritaba Sonia mientras trataba de hablar sin éxito.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué está pasando, Lector?!- Preguntaba Frosch con miedo al ver a los jóvenes magos tirados en suelo con gran dolor.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Todos, ¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Por qué están sufriendo de repente?!- Preguntaba Lector en el mismo estado.

-¡AAAhh…N-No puede ser…E-Este dolor es…!- Pensaba y gritaba Roku con gran dolor igual que todos los demás.

Y por último, lo mismo ocurría en la amplia y alta habitación en donde se encontraban una ilesa joven maga de Lamia Scale, una ilesa joven maga de Fairy Tail y un lastimado e inconsciente joven mago de Lamia Scale; además de un ser de Unique Oracion que solo poseía solo la mitad de su cuerpo y se encontraba apresado en una torrente de hielo, pero a pesar de todo, observaba como los jóvenes sufrían con gran placer.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- Gritaba Ur con enorme dolor.

-¡AAAAH…AAhh…Agh!- Gritaba y escupía Leo que sentía un mayor dolor de todos debido a que su cuerpo ya poseia una grave herida.

-¡L-Leo-kun…!- Nombraba una adolorida Raine mientras trataba de alcanzar el cuerpo de su amigo de infancia.

-¡Está pasando! ¡Está pasando! ¡Realmente está ocurriendo!- Pensaba Yoku felizmente mientras observaba a sus enemigos a través del hielo que lo mantenía prisionero- ¡Todos ellos están sufriendo un gran dolor, están muriendo! ¡Todos ellos están siendo afectados por Hea!-

… _Mientras tanto…_

Era exactamente como decía un placentero Yoku; Hea se había activado y era igual a como había dicho anteriormente un serio Roku; El Virus que Hea había creado al fusionar el poder demoniaco de Serena y las partículas que poseía en su núcleo se habían esparcido por todo partes del mundo en cuestión de pocos minutos provocando que todos los seres humanos que habitaban en el sufrieran de la misma manera que los jóvenes magos y Calm; Como por ejemplo, en la Ciudad de Magnolia del Reino de Fiore.

La basta y brillante ciudad de Magnolia que siempre estaba llena de amigables hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, ancianos y ancianas viviendo sus normales pero alegres vidas ahora se encontraba llena de esos mismos seres pero ahora ellos estaban tumbados en alguna superficie gritando con gran dolor, sufriendo, llorando e incluso escupiendo sangre en diferentes cantidades, y era lo mismo en el gremio que habitaba en el centro de esa ciudad, Fairy Tail.

Los hombres y mujeres, sean adultos o ancianos, que pertenecían a Fairy Tail y se encontraban actualmente en el edificio del gremio, ahora estaban tirados en los suelos de concreto que había en el primer piso o en los suelos de madera que habían en los demás pisos; mientras gritaban con el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que gritaban todos los demás afectados por el virus de Hea.

-¡AAAHHH…!- Gritaba una adolorida Mirajane tirada en el suelo al lado de varios botellas rotas que ella habia derrumbado durante su caída.

-¡M-Mira…!- Nombraba un adolorido Laxus tratando de alcanzar a su esposa, pero sin mucho éxito.

-¡G-Gray-sa…ma…!- Nombraba Juvia con gran dolor y sufrimiento mientras se agarraba al cuerpo de su esposo, el cual estaba en el mismo estado.

-¡¿Q-Que…demonios…es…Agh?!- Escupía Gray algunas gotas de sangre al suelo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de su adolorida esposa.

-¡¿Q-Que…es este…dolor?! ¡E-Es como si mi cuerpo fuera destruido desde adentro…Ah…!- Decía con dificultad una adolorida Erza pero todavía de pie con gran dificultad y enorme resistencia.

No solamente Fairy Tail y la Ciudad de Magnolia; sino también Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Quatro Cerberus y otros gremios y sus respectivos gremios sufrían el enorme dolor que les causaba las invisibles partículas de Hea dispersadas por todo el mundo, y no era solamente era el Reino de Fiore. Todas las personas que vivían en cualquiera de los otros países que conformaban ese colosal mundo sufrían indescriptiblemente por Hea, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

En un pueblo ni muy pequeño ni muy grande que estaba en medio de un bosque que pertenecía a las tierras de un país de nombre desconocido, se encontraba un cierto ser humano. Ese ser se encontraba parado perfectamente de pie sin sufrir ningún dolor mientras estaba en el interior de un restaurante perteneciente a ese pueblo y observaba seriamente la dolorosa situación de todos los demás ciudadanos de aquel pueblo.

-¡AAAAHHH…!- Gritaba una mesera sufriendo de enorme manera mientras lloraba y estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¡AAA…Agh…!- Gritaba y escupía sangre un hombre de aquel pueblo que estaba en el mismo estado que los demás.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntaba el saludable ser en aquel restaurante observando el dolor mortal que sufrían todas las personas.

Ese ser era en realidad un hombre de edad adulta pero de aspecto más o menos joven que poseía unas cómodas sandalias y vendas cubriendo sus pies y tapando todo su cuerpo de los tobillos para arriba con una larga capa y capucha grises un poco sucias y quemadas. Pero se podía apreciar que ese serio hombre poseía unos ojos de color marrón con un aspecto filoso y un más o menos cabello largo y puntiagudo de color rosa.

-Puedo sentir una desagradable sensación dispersada en el aire…- Hablaba ese mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail mientras cambiaba su vista hacia la ventana del restaurante y observaba el brillante cielo azul seriamente- … ¿Acaso es Magia?...No… ¿Maldición?...Tampoco es eso, bueno, en cualquier caso es algo definitivamente desagradable lo que le provoca esto a tantas personas. Ellos no lo soportaran mucho, así que mejor apúrate y detenlo…Tsuna-

… _En otro lugar…_

De regreso en el interior del castillo dorado en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits; Yoku, el cual seguía congelado dentro un torrente de hielo, seguía observando con gran placer como Ur, Raine y Leo sufrían dolorosamente debido a Hea y mientras sus pensamientos fluían libremente.

-Mis tres enemigos están en el proceso de muerte mientras yo no tengo que mover ni un dedo…Sin duda es una vista maravillosa, pero mejor dejo de perder el tiempo ya que yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo de vida…- Pensaba Yoku-…Bueno, si Hea se ha activado de una vez por todas, eso significa que todos los humanos deben estar en el mismo estado que esos tres…eso incluye por supuesto a Calm. Eso significa que ha llegado el momento de jugar mi otro as bajo la manga-

Mientras el mago controlador de sangre pensaba esas palabras con gran placer estando congelado en hielo; El líder de Unique Oracion y el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se encontraban sufriendo de la misma que todos los demás humanos en el planeta mientras se encontraba en la muy amplia y alta habitación donde se estaba el núcleo de Hea.

-Ahh…Q-Que me es…Aaahhh!- Pensaba y Gritaba Calm con gran dolor en su cuerpo.

-¡Tsuna, ¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntaba Happy con gran preocupación.

-N-No lo sé…M-Mi cuerpo…de repente…me duele…- Respondió Tsuna con enorme dificultad.

 _-Esto es…el dolor que sufre ahora mismo tu cuerpo…Debe ser el efecto de Hea, Tsuna. Eso es seguramente lo mismo que le pasa a Calm. Al ser humanos, ambos sufren por Hea-_

-¡¿Q…?! ¡E-Eso…imposible…Calm…dijo que este…castillo…!- Hablaba Tsuna con gran dolor.

 _-Hea es la única explicación para lo que está pasando, Tsuna. Además, por su situación, el parecía creer que dentro de este castillo Hea no tendría efecto-_

Tras las palabras que había dicho el otro ser dentro de su cabeza, el adolorido joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas apunto con dificultad su afilada mirada de ojos marrones hacia su principal enemigo que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él y que se encontraba en su misma situación. Pero lo que no sabía el mago de fuego, eran los pensamientos que el líder de Unique Oracion estaba teniendo en esos momentos y los que tendría más adelante.

-¡E-Esto es imposible! ¡Estos sin dudas son los efectos de Hea! ¡Pero, ¿Cómo?! ¡Hea no debería afectar a nadie que esté dentro del castillo! ¡Pero entontes, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo está siendo destruido?!- Pensaba Calm con enorme dolor.

-Sí, ¿Por qué será?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Calm con sorpresa durante su increíble dolor.

Esas misteriosas y repentinas palabras dentro de su cabeza provocaron que el imponente ser de largos cabellos plateados observara a sus alrededores, en especial porque el reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

-¡E-Esa voz… ¿Yoku?!- Pensaba Calm durante el gran dolor que sentía su cuerpo.

-¡Hola, Calm-sama! ¡Me alegra que me reconociera solamente por mi voz, pero seguramente se pregunta, ¿Cómo le estoy hablando sin estar yo ahí?! ¡Pues la respuesta es simple, es telepatía, otra magia que aprendí en secreto! ¡¿A que es muy útil?!- Decía la voz de Yoku dentro de la cabeza de Calm.

-¡Y-Yoku, ¿Qué está pasando?! ¡H-Hea…!- Hablaba el peliplateado con dificultad.

-¿Pregunta porque Hea le está afectando a pesar de estar dentro del castillo? Pues la respuesta es simple. Yo desactive las defensas del castillo contra Hea-Hablaba Yoku felizmente-Después de todo, no tenía preocuparme ya que al ser un humano artificial, Hea no iba a afectarme. Y antes de que empiece a preguntar porque, déjeme decirle, Calm-sama, que yo soy un traidor a su causa y fui yo quien mato a Kenshin, Usoka, Mushi y también a Ikari solo para volverme más fuerte. Y ahora que aclaramos esa parte, déjame preguntarle algo, Calm-sama… ¿Quiere vivir?-

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Yoku, tu…!-

-Le estoy diciendo que dejemos las sorpresas para después, Calm-sama, que no tengo mucho tiempo-Hablaba Yoku interrumpiendo a un Calm furioso y lleno de dolor que iba de mal en peor- ¿Usted desea vivir? Estoy más que seguro que usted estaría encantando de morir al saber que logro eliminar a la "Enfermedad" de la tierra que son los humanos creados por dios, pero estoy aún más seguro que a usted le gustaría vivir para guiar a una nueva humanidad y aún más importante...estar al lado de cierta personas, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Y-Yoku… ¿Qué…estas…tramand...tramando…?!- Hablaba Calm con gran dificultad debido al dolor.

-Escuche, Calm-sama, yo tengo una forma de volverlo inmune a los efectos de Hea al igual que Hana-chan y yo, pero me gustaría tener su consentimiento sobre esto. ¿Usted realmente desea vivir?- Preguntaba con un serio tono la voz del joven rubio resonando en los oídos del peliplateado.

Escuchando tan repentinamente como uno de los seres que el mismo creo era un traidor a su deseo de paz, como había matado a varios de sus otros subordinados y ahora le hacia una propuesta tan misteriosa, el líder de Unique Oracion sin duda estaba realmente impactado pero el enorme dolor letal que provocaba Hea en su cuerpo simplemente no le dejaba demostrarlo.

Pero al mismo que eso pasaba, las palabras que Yoku le decía a Calm provocaban que este imaginara un mundo lleno de humanos felices, disfrutando una hermosa calma y sin conocer el significado de "conflicto" mientras eran guiados por él, y una cierta joven que adoraba las flores y que siempre se mantenía a su lado. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, Calm cerró los ojos por unos segundos para luego abrirlos y mostrar una decidida mirada a pesar del gran dolor que lo invadía.

-¡S-Si…Yo quiero vivir! ¡Vivir para traer una eterna calma a este mundo lleno de caos!- Exclamo Calm severamente.

-¡Bien dicho!-Hablo la voz de Yoku alegremente- ¡Bien, ahora lo volveré inmune a Hea, Calm-sama…no…Zero!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Calm con enorme asombro al escuchar ese simple nombre.

Con solo escuchar el nombre de "Zero" siendo pronunciado por la voz de un placentero Yoku resonando dentro de su cabeza, Calm fue invadido por un sentimiento de sorpresa de nivel épico pero eso no fue todo lo que lo invadió. La indescriptible sensación de dolor que invadía el cuerpo de Calm debido a las partículas de Hea fue cambiado en cuestión de segundos por un colosal dolor en su cabeza que lo hizo sufrir de tal manera que el imponente hombre libero un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo donde se retorcía y sujetaba su cabeza con gran firmeza.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡AAAHH! ¡Yoku… ¿Q-Que me has hecho?!- Preguntaba Calm sufriendo de manera incomparable.

-¿Are? ¿Qué he hecho? Pues lo que usted quería, Calm-sama. Volverlo inmune a Hea, pero por supuesto que ha habido un precio-Hablaba la voz de Yoku en la mente de Calm- Para volverlo inmune a Hea, he debido activar cierto efecto que tenía la medicina que usted tomaba y que yo cree. Si, esa medicina que le ayudaba a controlar a su segunda personalidad, Zero. Ese efecto es que la personalidad de Zero tomara el total control de su cuerpo-

-¡¿T-Tu…sabias de Zero?!- Reacciono el peliplateado.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía-Hablaba Yoku- Yo lo estudie muy bien durante estos seis meses que he sido su mero sirviente, Calm-sama. Yo sé que usted odia todo sobre Zero porque él representa todo lo que usted representa. Usted es la paz y él es el caos. Son como las dos caras de una moneda. Es por esa razón que estoy haciendo esto. En vez de dejarlo morir complacido por cumplir su meta de una estúpida "Calma eterna", lo hare vivir como la destrucción y el caos que usted tanto odia-

-¡Y-YOKU…AAAAHHH!- Gritaba Calm con gran ira y dolor.

Después de esas palabras finales, la voz del mago controlador de sangre dejo de resonar en la mente del mago oscuro, y este solamente se quedó tirado en el suelo de concreto mientras se retorcía imparablemente debido a la enorme sensación que había dentro de su cerebro, el cual parecía que se iba a partir a la mitad. También se podía notar como los cabellos de Calm titilaban entre plateado y un áspero blanco y como diferentes partes de su cuerpo liberaba un leve pero maligno poder mágico en forma de humo negro.

El nuevo dolor que sentía el líder de Unique Oracion expresado a través de fuertes gritos y ese extraño y maligno poder mágico que surgía de su cuerpo en forma de un humo negro fueron cosas que captaron la atención de los dos miembros de Fairy Tail presentes en esa amplia habitación.

-¡¿Q-Que le está pasando…a Calm?!- Se preguntaba Tsuna todavía con un enorme dolor en su cuerpo.

-¡El no importa, ¿Qué te está pasando a ti, Tsuna?! ¡¿Hea te está afectando?!- Preguntaba Happy con gran preocupación.

-¡S-Si…Pero no te preocupes, Happy…pronto…estaré bien…!- Contesto el pelirosa con algo de dificultad.

 _-Yo no diría eso sino todo lo contrario, Tsuna. Juzgando lo que le está pasando a Calm, algo muy malo está por venir-_

-¡¿Eh…De que…estás hablando?!- Preguntaba Tsuna ante esas palabras que dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

 _-La sensación de ese poder mágico que Calm está expulsando de su cuerpo, es el mismo poder mágico que poseía esa otra personalidad suya. Tú sabes, esa personalidad suya que se hacía llamar Zero y que nos mandó con un ataque a unas cuevas debajo de esta ciudad-_

-¡¿Otra personalidad?! ¡¿E-Estas diciendo…que ese tipo Zero…va a volver a salir?!- Preguntaba Tsuna mirando fijamente a Calm que sufría aún más que él.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Zero?!- Reacciono Happy al escuchar el nombre que dijo Tsuna.

 _-Eso parece. Así que será mejor que dejes todo ese drama del dolor producido por Hea y te prepares para luchar con todo-_

-¡M-Maldita voz…es más f-fácil decirlo…tu estas en mi cuerpo… ¿Acaso no sientes…como si fuéramos a morir…en cualquier segundo…?!- Dijo el mago de fuego ante las palabras de su otro ser.

 _-Puedo sentirlo, pero al final es solo eso, una sensación de dolor. Tú no vas a morir, Tsuna. Después de todo, Hea solo afecta a humanos-_

-¡¿De qué rayos estas…hablando aho…?!...¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna de repente con gran sorpresa.

Ante las palabras que había dicho esta vez el extraño ser que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo y mente, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación abrió sus marrones ojos con gran sorpresa y después coloco una gran sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de la situación de su cuerpo. Y mientras el pelirosa hacia eso; Varios cambios comenzaron a ocurrir en el cuerpo del líder de Unique Oracion que no paraba de gritar dolorosamente debido a la sensación de sufrimiento en su cerebro.

Luego de varias titilaciones, el largo cabello de Calm que era de color plateado cambio a un opaco tono blanco, además su piel cambio a un tono mucho más pálido y sus globos oculares que eran blancos como todos los demás humanos, cambiaron a un color rojo sangriento mientras su pupilas negras se volvieron un poco más pequeñas, y todos esos cambios en su cuerpo ocurrieron mientras el oscuro y maligno poder que salía de distintas partes de su cuerpo aumentaba de gran manera.

-¡AAAAAAHHH…No salgas…quédate en tu…Zero…AAAAAHHH…AAH…Ja…AH…Jaja…Jajajajaja!- Gritaba y reía Calm tanto con dolor como con gran placer.

Cambiando poco a poco unos dolorosos gritos por unas placenteras risas de gran volumen, el líder de Unique Oracion se puso de pie para después repentinamente, lanzar la larga capa negra que cubría su cuerpo por los aires de la amplia habitación. Esa acción revelo su cuerpo conformado por unos bien ejercitados y robustos músculos cubiertos por una camisa de colores verdes militares y sin mangas, un pantalón militar de color gris y unas botas de color marrón. Tras hacer eso, el ahora peliblanco extiendo sus dos brazos y coloco una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras rodeaba todo su cuerpo con una poderosa y maligna aura mágica negra.

-¡Al fin soy completamente libre!- Grito con gran fuerza el ser que poseía ese cuerpo, Zero- ¡Ya no hay nadie que me restringa! ¡Ese imbécil de Calm se ha ido y solamente existo yo! ¡Yo, el emisario de la destrucción y el caos mismo, Zero! ¡Bien, ¿Qué debería destruir prim…?!-

-¡AAAH!-

Un repentino grito de gran esfuerzo y el fuerte sonido de impacto que resonaron por toda esa habitación provocaron que el actual líder de Unique Oracion, Zero, dejara de hablar con gran placer y triunfo y simplemente se quedara callado con un rostro levemente sorprendido. Queriendo saber de donde habían venido esos dos sonidos que se repetían una y otra vez en los aires, Zero bajo su mirada de poco asombro y se quedó viendo como cierto joven de cabellos rosas que antes sufría de dolorosa manera en el suelo ahora se encontraba gritando con ferocidad mientras impactaba severo golpe tras golpe en la dura lacrima que era el nucleo activo de Hea.

-¡AAAAHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna bestialmente impactando una ráfaga de golpes en la lacrima de Hea.

-¡Tsuna!- Dijo Happy con felicidad al ver el estado actual de su compañero.

-¡Ese mocoso! ¡¿Cómo puede estar haciendo eso?! ¡Hea debería estar matándolo! ¡Pero entonces, ¿Cómo puede moverse tan fácilmente?!- Se preguntaba Zero algo asombrado.

-¡La respuesta es simple!-Hablaba Tsuna confiadamente mientras golpeaba el núcleo de Hea- ¡Debido a la sangre de mi maldito viejo corriendo por mis venas, yo no soy del todo humano! ¡Tal vez Hea pueda causarme algo de daño, pero no puede matarme! ¡Lo diré solo por esta vez, así que será mejor que escuches maldito viejo! ¡Gracias por esta sangre de demonio en venas, Papa!-

Gritada esa explicación que sorprendió a su enemigo y a su compañeros ahí presentes, el feroz joven mago de Fairy Tail siguió impacto golpe tras golpe en aquella colosal lacrima aún más rápido y fuerte que antes y ahora revistiendo cada una de sus extremidades con unas explosivas llamas de dragón de candente color carmesí.

 **-¡Karyu no…!-**

 **-¡…Tekken!-**

 **-¡…Saiga!-**

 **-¡…Kagitsume!-**

 **-¡…Kenkaku!-**

 **-¡…Yokugeki!-**

 **-¡…Enchuu!-**

 **-¡…Metsuryu Ougi! ¡Guren: Baku Ken!-**

Impactado en aquella colosal lacrima poderosos hechizos de fuego basados en puñetazos, patadas, codazos y cabezazos e incluso lanzando su propia arte secreta de cazador de dragones; Tsuna termino causando una gigantesca explosión de llamas que levanto una densa y extensa nube humo en aquella amplia habitación, bloqueando la vista de todos los presentes. Cuando los segundos pasaron, el humo se despejo dejando a Zero y a Happy apuntar sus respectivas miradas de seriedad y asombro hacia un cansando Tsuna, el cual apuntaba su mirada hacia el núcleo de Hea, que después de todos esos ataques, solamente poseía un pequeña grieta en uno de sus costados; Lo cual frustraba a Tsuna, entristecía a Happy y hacia sonreír a Zero.

-¡Tch!- Trono Tsuna los dientes al ver lo que sus ataques habían causado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Después de recibir tantos de los ataques de Tsuna solo tiene una pequeña grieta?!- Reacciono Happy con gran sorpresa.

-Era de esperarse. Esa lacrima está hecha para resistir hasta la magia más poderosa. Hasta a mí me costaría destruirla. Necesitaras mucho más que un esfuerzo desesperado si quieres destruir el núcleo de Hea- Comento Zero con una sonrisa.

-Pues gracias por la información. Pero en realidad, esa pequeña grieta funciona perfectamente para mis planes- Respondió Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Planes?- Repitió Zero con confusión.

 _-¡Ahora, Tsuna!-_

Con esa señal gritada por el otro ser que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo; el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados se apresuró a acercarse nuevamente a la colosal lacrima solamente para poner su rostro a centímetros de aquella pequeña grieta que él le había causado y repentinamente, comenzar a sorber el aire alrededor de esta, sorprendiendo al felino y al peliblanco presente. Pero mientras Tsuna sorbía el aire, poco a poco se apreciaba como una energía mágica de color rosado salía del interior del núcleo de Hea a través de las grietas que tenía para luego entrar en su boca, sorprendiendo aún más a los que estaban ahí presentes.

-¡Oh, esto está más rico de lo que pensé!- Comentaba Tsuna mientras devoraba aquella energía rosaba que entraba en su boca.

 _-¡Bien! ¡Sigue así!-_

-¡¿Está comiéndose la energía dentro de la lacrima?!- Dijo Happy con gran sorpresa.

-Bueno, esto sin duda es una sorpresa. Pero si el de verdad tiene sangre de demonio en sus venas, no es raro que pueda absorber la energía demoniaca que hace funcionar. Si logra absorber hasta el último trozo de energía demoniaca que hace funcionar a Hea, volverá inútiles a todas las partículas que ya se han dispersado por la tierra. Ese mocoso no es tan estúpido como parece- Comento Zero sonriente.

Tsuna siguió sorbiendo y sorbiendo la energía demoniaca que salía de Hea a través de las grietas que el provoco provocando que el fuerte brillo rosado que esta producía se fuera disminuyendo gradualmente. Luego de varios minutos haciendo eso, el pelirosa luego se detuvo de sorber y se mantuvo dé pie mientras respiraba de una manera un poco pesada, mientras que la lacrima que era el núcleo de Hea todavía destellaba un ahora más débil brillo rosado.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Es deliciosa, pero esa energía me llena el apatito más rápido de lo que pensé…! ¡Pero Hea todavía siga activa, así que tengo que…!- Dijo Tsuna respirando con un poco de dificultad.

 _-No te sobre esfuerces. Terminaras muerto si tu cuerpo no puedo soportar toda esa energía. Luego de lo que hiciste, Hea no podrá terminar el proceso de matar a todos los humanos durante un buen rato, lo que significa que tienes tiempo para gastar ese nuevo poder mágico que tienes. Y te sugiero gastarlo dejándome a mí luchar contra ese tipo-_

-Escucha bien, voz…te agradezco que hayas dado este plan… ¡Pero ahora te agradecería que te quedes callado! ¡Yo soy el único que va a luchar aquí, ¿Entiendes?!- Exclamo Tsuna ferozmente.

-Oye, ¿Con quién demonios hablas?-

Escuchando esa voz tan conocida pero con un tono un poco diferente, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación aparto su concentración de su discusión con su otro "yo" y colocando una mirada bien seria en sus afilados ojos marrón, observo al líder de Unique Oracion a unos de distancia de él y que también se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa. Haciendo eso, el pelirosa noto unos pequeños cambios en su apariencia y expresiones.

-Oh, es verdad. Se me olvido que tú también tienes otra alma aparte de la tuya, ¿Verdad? Eres igual a mí- Comento Zero con una sonrisa.

-¿Igual a ti? Ni en un millón de años. Pareces muy feliz de repente, Calm. Y eso que acabo de hacer que Hea se retrase bastante en matar a toda esa "enfermedad" de la hablabas. ¿Esa es la expresión que pone alguien cuando sus planes son arruinados?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente el pelirosa.

-¿Calm? Te equivocas. Yo no soy Calm. Ese tipo que soñaba con una estúpida ilusión ya no se encuentra en mí. Mi nombre es Zero. El único dueño de este cuerpo y emisario de la destrucción misma-Hablaba el peliblanco- Y sobre lo de Hea, a mí no me importa si mata si o no a los humanos. Esa idea de "Paz" solo es una de las tantas estupideces que pensaba Calm. A mí solo me importa la destrucción, y si los humanos viven todavía en este mundo, eso significa que habrá más cosas que destruir-

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Tsuna con enorme rabia apretando sus puños.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dijiste Zero?! ¡¿Tú…eres aquel Zero?!- Reacciono Happy con sorpresa y terror al escuchar ese nombre.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Lo conoces, Happy?!- Preguntaba Tsuna ante la reacción del felino.

-¡Aye! ¡Zero fue uno de los muchos oponentes que Natsu y los demás tuvimos en el pasado! ¡Era alguien sin duda fuerte!...Pero, Zero es la segunda personalidad de Brain. ¿Por qué tu estas dentro de Calm?- Preguntaba el felino azul confuso y con miedo.

-Con que tú ya me conoces, sabandija. Entonces, eso hará la explicación más fácil- Hablaba Zero- Hace muchos años atrás, Brain trato de volverme uno de sus sirvientes y no una simple personalidad que él no controlaba al colocar una parte de mi poder mágico en el cuerpo de un pequeño niño que resultó ser el hombre que ahora ustedes conocen como Calm. Pero ese plan fallo en algunas partes, obligando a Brain a encerrar a un joven Calm durante muchos años en los que mi personalidad se haría más fuerte y trataría de eliminar a la personalidad de Calm. Durante años, mi personalidad ha tratado de tomar el control de este cuerpo, pero las medicinas que Calm tomaba y su gran voluntad me lo impidieron. Pero ahora por fin soy libre para causar tanta destrucción como quiera, ¿Entendiste?-

-¡Para nada, pero no me importa! ¡Seas Calm, Zero o como quieras llamarte, yo voy a patearte el trasero!- Exclamo Tsuna ferozmente.

-Parece que eres alguien que piensa poco y actúa más, pero eso no me desagrada. ¡Está bien! ¡Trata de derrotarme! ¡Disfrutare mucho destruyendo cada átomo de tu cuerpo, maldito mocoso!- Dio como respuesta Zero con una enorme sonrisa de emoción acompañada de un poderoso y oscuro poder mágico que rodeo al resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Inténtelo! ¡Estoy más que encendí…!-

Pero repentinamente, antes de poder terminar su clásica frase de batalla y de poder rodear su cuerpo de prominentes llamas como respuesta al poder mágico de su enemigo; El feroz Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación abrio sus afilados marrones de gran manera cuando nuevamente su cuerpo fue invadido por un colosal dolor, pero de un tipo muy diferente que del dolor que Hea le causaba.

Ese indescriptible dolor obligo al joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas caer arrodillado al suelo mientras trataba de gritar con fuerza, pero un nudo en la garganta causador por el dolor se lo impedía. Sin mencionar que un caliente humo comenzó a surgir de varias partes del cuerpo del mago de fuego. Esos repentinos sucesos sorprendieron a Zero, a Happy e incluso al misterioso ser que habitaba en la mente y cuerpo de Tsuna.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te está pasando ahora?- Reacciono Zero con muy poco interés y sorpresa.

-¡¿Tsuna?!- Dijo Happy nuevamente preocupado al ver lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

 _-¡Oye, Tsuna! ¡¿Qué te está pasando?! ¡Yo no puedo sentir ningún dolor físico en tu cuerpo! ¡¿Por qué demonios estas sufriendo de esa manera?!-_

-¡Y-Yo…N-No…AAh…AAAAAHH!- Comenzó a gritar el pelirosa de repente.

En el momento en que el joven mago de Fairy Tail libero ese doloroso grito desde lo profundo de su garganta, todo el caliente humo que salía de distintas partes de su cuerpo fue cambiado por unas gigantescas y ardientes llamas, pero unas muy diferentes a las llamas que el liberaba habitualmente. Esas llamas que rodeaban el cuerpo de un adolorido Tsuna no eran un candente color carmesí, sino de maligno y profundo color azabache.

Esas nuevas llamas que el mago mata-dragones producía inconscientemente, sorprendieron levemente al actual líder de Unique Oracion y aterraron de enorme manera al felino azul que sujetaba con firmeza el libro del demonio de Zeref que era su compañera; ya que al ver esas malignas llamas, Happy recordó de inmediato y con gran terror la temible magia que usaba el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad que murió hace seis meses.

-¿Llamas Negras? ¿Es ese un nuevo truco para enfrentarme?- Fue lo que se preguntó el calmado Zero ante las llamas de su enemigos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡E-Esas llamas… ¿La oscuridad de Acnologia?! ¡¿Q-Que es lo que te está ocurriendo…Tsuna?!- Reacciono Happy con enorme terror al ver a su compañero.

 _-¡¿Qué pasa con estas llamas?! ¡¿Tendra que ver con el Ethernano de Acnologia en tu interior?! ¡Oye, Tsuna, Reacciona! ¡Pelea con lo que sea que te esté pasando! ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡T-Tsu…na! ¡Tsu..! ¡…na! ¡Ts…na! ¡Tsu…!-_

Poco a poco, la voz del extraño ser que habitaba en su mente y cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse de los oídos de Tsuna, debido al enorme dolor que este sentía recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero eso no fue todo lo que empezó a ocurrir. Con esas colosales tan negras como la oscuridad misma cubriendo todo su cuerpo, prominentes cambios comenzaron a ocurrir en el cuerpo del joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail.

Mientras gritaba con enorme dolor; Los afilados ojos de Tsuna color marrón se tornaron completamente blancos e incluso mucho más afilados como los de una bestia; sus colmillos visibles por el grito que el daba se volvieron también mucho más afilados al igual que las uñas de sus manos y pies, que incluso parecían garras de animal. E incluso, la piel de la mitad derecha del cuerpo de Tsuna fue reemplazada por unas escamas negras que surgieron del interior de su mismo cuerpo.

Cuando su brazo derecho, la mitad derecha de su torso, su pierna derecha y el lado derecho de su rostro fueron cubiertas por esas azabaches escamas parecidas a las del fallecido rey de los dragones, el joven de aun más puntiagudos cabellos rosas hizo que las llamas negras que cubrían su cuerpo redujeran su tamaño y luego tomaran la forma de un gran par de alas en la parte superior de su espalda y una cola en la parte baja de esta.

Con esa nueva apariencia lista, el bestial mago de Fairy Tail paso a colocarse en cuatro patas como si fuera realmente un animal salvaje y apunto su blanca y asesina mirada hacia el líder de Unique Oracion que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él, y que lo miraba con enorme emoción al ver la nueva apariencia de su enemigo.

-¡GUAAAAAAHH! ¡AAAH!- Rugía el nuevo Tsuna bestialmente.

-¡¿Ese…es Tsuna?!- Fue como reacciono Happy aterrado al ver a su amigo.

-¡Oh, impresionante!- Hablaba Zero felizmente- ¡No sé si esa apariencia la obtuviste a propósito o por accidente, pero puedo sentir un enorme poder mágico y demoniaco venir ti! ¡Es algo sinceramente magnifico! ¡Eres alguien que me muero por destruir! ¡Ven! ¡Lucha, Tsuna Dragneel!-

… _Un Nuevo Zero contra un bestial Tsuna…La batalla final entre ambos comienza…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Lamento la tardanza para subir el capítulo, es que estaba un poco ocupado. Quiero informales que la próxima semana en definitiva no habrá capitulo nuevo debido a que me iré de viaje por unos días con mi familia ya que ya estoy de vacaciones y no me dara tiempo de escribir el capitulo hasta que vuelva a mi casa. En cualquier caso, que disfruten el capitulo y espero que me dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Matane**


	70. Par de Monstruos

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 31/70: ¡Par de Monstruos!**

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos y batallas que habían sufrido los jóvenes magos, la antigua arma mágica creada por los Nirvits que tiene como propósito destruir a todos los humanos, Hea, había sido activada. Revelándose que Hea era en realidad un virus letal creado con el poder de maldición que poseía el libro que era Serena y unas partículas en el interior de la enorme lacrima que era su núcleo, ese mismo virus fue liberado en el mundo exterior y comenzó a afectar a su único objetivo.

Expandiéndose por cada parte del mundo, aquel virus que era Hea comenzó a afectar de una dolorosa manera a cada humano que pisaba la tierra e incluso afectaba a los jóvenes magos y a Calm que estaban en el interior del enorme castillo dorado en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits. Usando telepatía, Yoku le explico a Calm su traición y que la razón por la que Hea afectaba al castillo, era porque él lo hizo posible, sin mencionar que le ofreció una manera de salvarle la vida.

A pesar de tener unas pocas dudas, Calm acepto la oferta de su subordinado traidor pero a un terrible precio. El cuerpo de Calm se había vuelto inmune a Hea, pero al mismo tiempo fue completamente controlado por su segundo personalidad, Zero. Pero mientras eso pasaba, Tsuna que era inmune a al virus de Hea gracias a su sangre de demonio, logro ralentizar el proceso de muerte de Hea al absorber la energía demoniaca dentro de su núcleo, pero eso al parecer causo un terrible evento con el mago de Fairy Tail.

… **Continuación…**

-Parece que eres alguien que piensa poco y actúa más, pero eso no me desagrada. ¡Está bien! ¡Trata de derrotarme! ¡Disfrutare mucho destruyendo cada átomo de tu cuerpo, maldito mocoso!- Dio como respuesta Zero con una enorme sonrisa de emoción acompañada de un poderoso y oscuro poder mágico que rodeo al resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Inténtelo! ¡Estoy más que encendí…!-

Pero repentinamente, antes de poder terminar su clásica frase de batalla y de poder rodear su cuerpo de prominentes llamas como respuesta al poder mágico de su enemigo; El feroz Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación abrio sus afilados marrones de gran manera cuando nuevamente su cuerpo fue invadido por un colosal dolor, pero de un tipo muy diferente que del dolor que Hea le causaba.

Ese indescriptible dolor obligo al joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas caer arrodillado al suelo mientras trataba de gritar con fuerza, pero un nudo en la garganta causador por el dolor se lo impedía. Sin mencionar que un caliente humo comenzó a surgir de varias partes del cuerpo del mago de fuego. Esos repentinos sucesos sorprendieron a Zero, a Happy e incluso al misterioso ser que habitaba en la mente y cuerpo de Tsuna.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te está pasando ahora?- Reacciono Zero con muy poco interés y sorpresa.

-¡¿Tsuna?!- Dijo Happy nuevamente preocupado al ver lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

 _-¡Oye, Tsuna! ¡¿Qué te está pasando?! ¡Yo no puedo sentir ningún dolor físico en tu cuerpo! ¡¿Por qué demonios estas sufriendo de esa manera?!-_

-¡Y-Yo…N-No…AAh…AAAAAHH!- Comenzó a gritar el pelirosa de repente.

En el momento en que el joven mago de Fairy Tail libero ese doloroso grito desde lo profundo de su garganta, todo el caliente humo que salía de distintas partes de su cuerpo fue cambiado por unas gigantescas y ardientes llamas, pero unas muy diferentes a las llamas que el liberaba habitualmente. Esas llamas que rodeaban el cuerpo de un adolorido Tsuna no eran un candente color carmesí, sino de maligno y profundo color azabache.

Esas nuevas llamas que el mago mata-dragones producía inconscientemente, sorprendieron levemente al actual líder de Unique Oracion y aterraron de enorme manera al felino azul que sujetaba con firmeza el libro del demonio de Zeref que era su compañera; ya que al ver esas malignas llamas, Happy recordó de inmediato y con gran terror la temible magia que usaba el Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad que murió hace seis meses.

-¿Llamas Negras? ¿Es ese un nuevo truco para enfrentarme?- Fue lo que se preguntó el calmado Zero ante las llamas de su enemigos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡E-Esas llamas… ¿La oscuridad de Acnologia?! ¡¿Q-Que es lo que te está ocurriendo…Tsuna?!- Reacciono Happy con enorme terror al ver a su compañero.

 _-¡¿Qué pasa con estas llamas?! ¡¿Tendra que ver con el Ethernano de Acnologia en tu interior?! ¡Oye, Tsuna, Reacciona! ¡Pelea con lo que sea que te esté pasando! ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡T-Tsu…na! ¡Tsu..! ¡…na! ¡Ts…na! ¡Tsu…!-_

Poco a poco, la voz del extraño ser que habitaba en su mente y cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse de los oídos de Tsuna, debido al enorme dolor que este sentía recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero eso no fue todo lo que empezó a ocurrir. Con esas colosales tan negras como la oscuridad misma cubriendo todo su cuerpo, prominentes cambios comenzaron a ocurrir en el cuerpo del joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail.

Mientras gritaba con enorme dolor; Los afilados ojos de Tsuna color marrón se tornaron completamente blancos e incluso mucho más afilados como los de una bestia; sus colmillos visibles por el grito que el daba se volvieron también mucho más afilados al igual que las uñas de sus manos y pies, que incluso parecían garras de animal. E incluso, la piel de la mitad derecha del cuerpo de Tsuna fue reemplazada por unas escamas negras que surgieron del interior de su mismo cuerpo.

Cuando su brazo derecho, la mitad derecha de su torso, su pierna derecha y el lado derecho de su rostro fueron cubiertas por esas azabaches escamas parecidas a las del fallecido rey de los dragones, el joven de aun más puntiagudos cabellos rosas hizo que las llamas negras que cubrían su cuerpo redujeran su tamaño y luego tomaran la forma de un gran par de alas en la parte superior de su espalda y una cola en la parte baja de esta.

Con esa nueva apariencia lista, el bestial mago de Fairy Tail paso a colocarse en cuatro patas como si fuera realmente un animal salvaje y apunto su blanca y asesina mirada hacia el líder de Unique Oracion que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él, y que lo miraba con enorme emoción al ver la nueva apariencia de su enemigo.

-¡GUAAAAAAHH! ¡AAAH!- Rugía el nuevo Tsuna bestialmente.

-¡¿Ese…es Tsuna?!- Fue como reacciono Happy aterrado al ver a su amigo.

-¡Oh, impresionante!- Hablaba Zero felizmente- ¡No sé si esa apariencia la obtuviste a propósito o por accidente, pero puedo sentir un enorme poder mágico y demoniaco venir ti! ¡Es algo sinceramente magnifico! ¡Eres alguien que me muero por destruir! ¡Ven! ¡Lucha, Tsuna Dragneel!-

Después de esas palabras de emoción gritadas por el actual líder de Unique Oracion, una leve ola de silencio invadió aquella amplia habitación por algunos minutos. Durante ese silencio los únicos sonidos que resaltaban eran el del crecimiento de la poderosa y maligna aura oscura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Zero, el de las débiles ráfagas de viento y polvo, y por ultimo; el del fuerte gruñir bestial que liberaba un monstruoso Tsuna además del ondular descontrolado de las grandes llamas negras que le rodeaban.

-¡GUAAAAAAHH!- Grito un bestial pelirosa.

Rompiendo esa ola de silencio con aquel demoniaco rugido, el azabache Tsuna hizo que de las dos plantas de sus pies surgieran unas colosales explosiones de llamas negras que aparte de destruir una gran porción del suelo en donde estaba posicionado, lo impulsaron con enorme velocidad directamente hacia el peliblanco en aquella habitación. Y volando por los aires a una gran velocidad, el pelirosa empezó apretó con colosal fuerza su brazo cubierto con escamas negras y a rodearlo con las mismas llamas negras que surgían de su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAH!- Volvió a gruñir el mago de Fairy Tail.

Liberando ahora ese rugido, el demoniaco Tsuna dirigió con una bestial fuerza bruta y velocidad su puño derecho cubierto con escamas y llamas azabaches hacia el sonriente Zero, el cual termino recibiendo el ataque con su antebrazo derecho cubierto con una potente energía mágica oscura. Pero al momento del impacto del puño de Tsuna, Zero paso a ser cubierto completamente por una gigantesca explosión de llamas negras.

Pero tras unos segundos, Zero salió disparado hacia atrás de aquella colosal explosión de fuego negro y luego detuvo su avanzar pisando con gran firmeza el suelo mientras todavía mantenía una gran sonrisa de placer en su rostro. Incluso mantuvo su sonrisa de placer cuando la enorme explosión de llamas negras de la que había salido fue atravesada por una ráfaga de esas mismas llamas que iba en su dirección y había sido disparado por el rugir de Tsuna.

-¡AAAAAAAHH!- Continúo gritando el pelirosa mientras expulsaba una enorme ráfaga de fuego azabache de su boca.

-¡No me subestimes!- Exclamo Zero feroz pero complacidamente.

Gritadas esas palabras, el hombre de largos cabellos blancos invoco en frente de él, un gigantesco círculo mágico de color negro-morado que sirvió como un escudo que lo protegió de las colosales llamas que Tsuna había lanzado de su boca. Y mientras se protegía de aquellas llamas, Zero también provoco que por encima de un demoniaco Tsuna surgieran un gran número de pequeños círculos mágicos de color negro que comenzaron a acumular una gran cantidad de energía mientras el pelirosa disparaba su rugido.

 **-¡Dark Rain!-**

Esas dos simples palabras que grito Zero y que conformaban un hechizo provocaron que de cada uno de los círculos mágicos que flotaban por encima de un endemoniado Tsuna fueran disparados como lluvia una incontable y creciente cantidad de rayos de energía oscura que al momento de hacer violento contacto con el ser de cabellos rosas, lo revistieron por completo con unas enormes explosiones que lo cubrieron por completo.

Aquellos círculos mágicos continuaron disparando sucesivamente rayos de energía oscura unos tras otros y estos al mismo tiempo hacían crecer más y más el tamaño de la gran acumulación de explosiones que cubría por completo al descontrolado Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación. Y mientras eso pasaba, Zero hizo que el enorme círculo mágico que estaba en frente de él y que lo protegió anteriormente, comenzara a acumular una gran cantidad de energía.

 **-¡Dark Ray!-**

Con esas palabras gritadas por el hombre con los ojos rojos y la larga cabellera blanca, un enorme rayo de energía oscura fue disparado de aquel gran círculo mágico que controlaba Zero y ese veloz y poderoso rayo de energía siguió avanzando hasta fusionarse y aumentar de gran manera a la ola de explosiones que mantenía encerrado al joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados y mitad cuerpo cubierto con escamas negras.

-¡Jaja! ¡Que hermoso paisaje! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Mocoso?! ¡No me digas que unos cuantos ataques de magia oscura son suficiente par…!-

Pero antes de que el usuario de magia oscura pudiera completar sus palabras, Zero abrió sus rojos ojos con leve sorpresa y de inmediato paso a darse la vuelta a gran velocidad. Haciendo eso, el peliblanco tuvo que cruzar sus dos brazos recubiertos con una capa de energía oscura y usarlos como un escudo que bloqueo el fuerte impacto de un fuerte puño derecho cubierto con escamas azabaches y prominentes llamas negras.

Tras el impacto de ese puño, Zero fue golpeado además por una explosión de llamas negras que lo termino mandando a volar por los aires, pero pisando con gran firmeza, el no tuvo problemas para detener su avanzar y luego apuntar su mirada llena de locura y placer hacia el ser que lo había golpeado y que era un ser de puntiagudos cabellos rosas, afilados ojos blancos y cubierto de monstruosas llamas negras mientras rugía como un animal rabioso.

-¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡GUAAAHH!- Continuaba rugiendo Tsuna salvajemente.

-¿Un ataque por la espalda? Estoy sorprendido, mocoso. A pesar de ese aspecto tan salvaje en el que estas, todavía puedes crear estrategias de batalla. Eres como una maquina asesina- Comento Zero sonriente.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Rugió Tsuna ferozmente.

-Aunque en la parte del habla sí que eres toda una bestia. Pareces que no reaccionas ante nada de lo que te digo. Pero eso no me importa. ¡Sigamos luchando!- Exclamo el peliblanco con gran excitación.

Terminada esa leve conversación, tanto un emocionado Zero como un descontrolado Tsuna se impulsaron hacia adelante con gran velocidad y terminaron chocando con gran poder sus respectivos puños derechos recubiertos con sus respectivas magias y luego empezaron un feroz intercambio de ataques entre los dos. Puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos, codazos, mordidas y otras clases de golpes revestidos tanto con fuerte magia oscura como con poderosas llamas negras eran intercambiados entre esos dos poderosos seres.

Pero mientras el actual líder de Unique Oracion y el endemoniado mago de Fairy Tail intercambiaban bestiales ataques entre ellos, ambos al parecer habían olvidado que había otro ser en aquella amplia habitación que observaba aterrado la batalla mientras sostenía entre sus patas el libro de un demonio de Zeref. Aquel exceed azul se quedó perplejo observando con sus dos grandes ojos negros aquella batalla, y no solamente por el poder de esos dos magos sino por sus actuales personalidades.

Happy observaba aterrado como su enemigo que era antes un hombre calmado y serio que hablaba de salvar al mundo ahora era un hombre que mostraba una enorme sonrisa mientras luchaba violentamente con el objetivo de destruir a su presa, y estaba aún más aterrado al ver como su compañero, su amigo y casi hermano ahora era un ser que luchaba sin control como una bestia en busca de sangre y con un gran parecido al fallecido rey de los dragones.

-E-Ellos…parecen…un Par de Monstruos…- Comento Happy con gran terror.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Happy debido al gran miedo que sentía al ver a los dos magos intercambiar feroces golpes sin descanso. Durante ese combate, el demoniaco Tsuna lanzo un brutal puño rodeado en llamas negras hacia Zero pero termino retrocediendo y evitando el golpe que termino impacto severamente en el suelo que pisaban ambos.

El impacto del pelirosa en el suelo provoco una extensa explosión de llamas negras que hizo que el peliblanco contra el que combatía retrocediera inmediatamente, pero aquella explosión de color negro azabache era tan ancho que estaba a punto de hacer contacto con un aterrado exceed azul. Ante eso, Happy cambio su miedo por gran sorpresa y de inmediato paso a sujetar el libro de Serena con gran firmeza mientras extendía sus blancas alas.

Tomando vuelo rápida y altamente, Happy logró esquivar la gran marea de llamas negras que terminaron golpeando fuertemente la pared, destruyendo una gran porción de esta, y desde esa altura, el felino tambien observo como ahora casi todo el suelo de esa amplia habitación estaba cubierto en un fuego negro mientras en el centro de este estaba un bestial pelirosa con cuerpo mitad azabache y que rugía fuertemente.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba el feroz Tsuna.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba Happy con terror mientras ese paisaje volando por la habitación con el libro de Serena entre sus patas.

-Sus llamas negras por poco calcinan a su propio amigo y al libro que tanto se esforzaron en recuperar, pero a este mocoso ni siquiera se percató. En serio eres una bestia sin control ahora, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Zero sonriente.

Nuevamente sin prestar entender ni prestar atención a las palabras de su enemigo, aquel bestial de puntiagudos cabellos rosas uso sus dos brazos sumergidos en un fuego azabache para golpear con gran fuerza el suelo por debajo de él y eso al parecer provoco que del suelo por debajo de los pies de Zero surgiera una enorme erupción de llamas negras que lo cubrió por completa. Pero tras unos segundos, esa erupción de llamas negras fue despejado por completo por el maligno y poderoso mágico que rodeaba el cuerpo de Zero y que luego se comenzó a acumular en su mano izquierda.

 **-¡Dark Capriccio!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo, el ser de larga cabellera blanca disparo de los dedos de su mano izquierda un veloz y destructivo rayo de energía verde rodeado por una espiral roja y que avanzaba rectamente hacia el ser de puntiaguda cabellera rosada. Pero ante ese ataque, Tsuna hizo que las grandes alas hechas de fuego negro que posaban en su espalda aumentaran su tamaño y luego se posicionaran en frente de él.

En el momento en que el rayo de energía oscura hizo contacto con las alas de llamas negras que protegían a aquel demoniaco pelirosa, ese mismo rayo solo tardo unos pocos segundos en deshacerse por completo, pero esos pocos segundos le bastaron al peliblanco ahí presente para posicionarse por encima del joven mago de Fairy Tail y comenzar una vez más a cargar los dedos de su mano con una potente energía oscura.

-¡Muere!- Exclamo Zero con emoción.

A pesar de las palabras dichas por el actual líder de Unique Oracion, el abrió sus rojos con sorpresa al ver de repente como antes de que pudiera lanzar otro rayo de energía de los dedos de su mano izquierda, la cola hecha con llamas negras que estaba posicionada en la parte baja de la espalda de Tsuna de repente se movió por sí sola, se levantó y se enredó en el brazo izquierdo de Zero para luego estrujarlo con gran fuerza mientras quemaba su piel al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me está sujetando con esa cola de fuego?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Es capaz de cambiar las propiedades de su magia aun estando en ese estado bestial?!- Reacciono Zero ante lo que pasaba.

Siendo sujetado con gran firmeza por aquellas llamas negras con forma de cola, Zero no puedo hacer nada para evitar ser lanzado hacia la pared del lado izquierdo de la habitación y chocar con tal fuerza que creo un pequeño cráter con varios grietas en el concreto de esa pared. En el siguiente segundo, Zero trato de salir de aquel cráter pero el bestial Tsuna apareció en frente de él y de inmediato comenzó a liberar una veloz y fuerte ráfaga de puñetazos sobre su pecho.

Cada puñetazo que impactaba con bestial fuerza y velocidad el monstruoso Tsuna en el pecho desprotegido de un adolorido Zero no solamente hundía a este más y más en una temblorosa y fracturada pared de concreto, sino que con las grandes llamas negras que rodeaban los puños apretados del puntiagudo pelirosa, la camisa de Zero no tardo en desaparecer para que luego su musculoso pecho comenzara a sufrir serias quemaduras que a cada segundo se volvían más grandes.

-¡GUAAAAHHHH! ¡AAAHH!- Gritaba Tsuna salvajemente mientras desataba esa lluvia de puñetazos sobre su enemigo.

-¡AAAHH!- Grito Zero escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras era víctima de los ataques del pelirosa.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritaba Happy tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo pero sin mucho éxito.

Pero mientras el feroz Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación atacaba sin freno a Zero mientras su compañero exceed gritaba su nombre, nadie podría imaginarse lo que en realidad estaba pasándole a ese joven mago de Fairy Tail de puntiagudos cabellos rosas.

… _Mientras tanto…_

… _Dentro de la mente de Tsuna…_

Mientras que en el mundo físico el cuerpo de Tsuna se mantenía lleno de escamas y llamas negras y golpeando ferozmente al actual líder de Unique Oracion en una muy amplia habitación, algo muy diferente ocurría en el mundo que se encontraba formado dentro de su mente y alma. Ese mundo era presentado como un lugar totalmente lleno de oscuridad. No había paredes, no había suelo ni tampoco techo, literalmente no había nada, excepto alguien.

En una zona de esa habitación había una pequeño lugar iluminado y en ese lugar iluminado se encontraba arrodillado un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, vestido con un abrigo negro, pantalón blanco, sandalias y una bufanda blanca de cuadros; que poseía la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho y que además poseía unos afilados ojos marrones que se encontraban un poco borrosos.

Pero sin duda lo más raro de esa zona y situación, era que ese joven que manipulaba magia de fuego poseía su torso, sus brazos y piernas amarrados fuertemente con unas cadenas de color negro que simplemente se mantenían firmemente flotando en aquella oscuridad que cubría todo ese mundo. Pero incluso estando en ese extraño mundo y situación, ese mago de Fairy Tail mantenía una mirada perdida en sus ojos marrones mientras sus pensamientos simplemente pasaban vagamente.

-¿Q-Que ese este…lugar?...E-Esta oscuro…no hay nadie…Y…tengo…mucho…mucho sueño…- Pensaba Tsuna comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna!-

-¿E-Eh? ¿Tsuna…? E-Ese…es mi nombre… ¿Quién me llama tan fuertemente?- Se preguntaba el pelirosa soñoliento al escuchar esa voz.

Con cada grito que esa misteriosa voz daba, el joven mago de fuego comenzó a abrir más sus marrones ojos que también empezaban a recuperar su aspecto normal y feroz, y cada vez que el pelirosa escuchaba ese grito, poco a poco empezó a reconocer la voz de su felino compañero azul que resonaba en todo aquel mundo de oscuridad que era la mente del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-E-Esa voz…Happy… ¡¿Happy?! ¡Happy! ¡¿Dónde estás, Happy?!- Gritaba Tsuna de repente para luego darse de las fuertes cadenas negras que retenían a su cuerpo arrodillado y que no se rompían- ¡¿Q-Que demonios es esto?! ¡¿Cadenas?! ¡¿Quién demonios me puso esto?! ¡¿Y dónde diablos estoy, maldición?!-

-Parece que ya estás un poco mejor, Tsuna. Tengo que agradecérselo a ese gato. Su voz que has oído desde la infancia te despertó un poco-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna de repente.

Al escuchar de repente esa voz que le pareció un poco familiar, Tsuna de inmediato voltio su mirada a su dirección. Al hacerlo, el joven de cabellos rosas termino observando como una zona oscura como el resto de ese mundo y que estaba a su lado se ilumino con una poca pero fuerte luz y en medio de esa luz se encontraba arrodillado y amarrado con cadenas al igual que él, un ser humanoide hecho de pies a cabeza con un extraño humo negro y con unas sombras blancas en su rostro que simulaban sus ojos que observaban a Tsuna.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Pregunto Tsuna de inmediato al ver a ese ser.

-Esa pregunta me ofende bastante, Tsuna. ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu querido compañero del alma?- Preguntaba ese ser de humo con un tono un poco burlón.

Tras escuchar esa pregunta y la voz que salía de ese ser hecho de humo negro que estaba amarrado con cadenas y a su lado, el joven pelirosa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al reconocer quien era ese misterioso ser viviente.

-¡T-Tu…eres esa voz dentro de mi cabeza! ¡Maldito, con que si tienes un cuerpo después de todo! ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?! ¡¿Dónde diablos estamos?! ¡Habla o te golpeare por completo!- Gritaba Tsuna muy molesto.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso con tu cuerpo amarrado? Algo me dice que ya te diste cuenta que no podemos romper estas cadenas- Preguntaba con sarcasmo el otro ser dentro del cuerpo de Tsuna.

-Eh… ¡Entonces te escupiré en tu cara! ¡No me subestimes! ¡Yo de pequeño practicaba mi puntería escupiendo a las aves en el cielo por lo que no tendré problemas escupiendo ese rostro de humo tuyo! ¡Así que adelante, habla!- Amenazaba Tsuna presumidamente.

-Se nota que eres todo un maestro en el arte del interrogatorio, Tsuna, pero por el momento tu estupidez no importa. Dime, Tsuna, ¿Puedes usar tu magia?- Pregunto ahora ese misterioso ser.

-¡¿Eh?! Ahora que lo dices… ¡No! ¡No puedo invocar mis llamas! ¡¿Por qué?!- Se preguntaba Tsuna sorprendido al percatarse.

-Con que no puedes, eh. ¡Tch! ¡Y pensar que no tienes poder en tu propia mente! ¡En serio, es posible que estemos en graves problemas!- Dijo el ser de humo quejosamente.

-¡¿En mi mente?! ¡¿Problemas?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Estas cadenas, este mundo donde estamos, tú no las estas causando, ¿Verdad?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con enorme interés.

-Con que te diste cuenta. Tienes razón. Yo no hice esto…aunque puede que tal vez sí. Jamás pensé que mi plan fracasaría de tal forma- Decía el otro ser de Tsuna con gran frustración y rabia.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Plan?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando ahora?! ¡¿Dónde estás Happy, Serena, mis amigos y también Calm o Zero o como sea que se llame?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Y qué fue lo que me paso?!- Preguntaba el mago de fuego fuertemente.

-¡Ya te dije que estamos en tu mente, Tsuna! ¡Un mundo creado dentro de tu conciencia! ¡Y todo esto lo causo el poder demoniaco de Hea!- Contesto en un fuerte grito el ser de humo.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Lo hizo Hea?- Reacciono el pelirosa sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

-Si-Hablo el ser de humo- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que devoraras el poder demoniaco dentro del núcleo de Hea para que se apagara o al menos frenara un poco su proceso de matar a todos los humanos? Pues mi verdadero objetivo era que ese poder demoniaco terminara activara tu Devil Dragon Force sin tu propia voluntad, permitiéndome a mi usar tu cuerpo para luchar contra Zero, pero mi plan fallo de una manera miserable. El poder dentro del núcleo de Hea termino aumentando el poder de ese otro asqueroso ethernano dentro de tu cuerpo provocando que creciera de una manera más rápido de lo que dijo el viejo de los Nirvits…causando algo terrible con tu cuerpo-

-¿Mi cuerpo? ¡¿De estas hablando, voz?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que me paso?! ¡¿De qué ethernano hablas?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con enorme ira.

-¿Es que no recuerdas, Tsuna? Está hablando de mi ethernano-

Esa voz, una simple voz que resonó en aquel mundo oscuro provoco que la gran ira y confusión que sentía el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación de Fairy Tail fueran cambiadas instantáneamente por un gran miedo que recorrió por completo a cada uno de los huesos dentro de su cuerpo encadenado. Solamente para confirmar que aquella voz que sus oídos captaron era falsa o real, Tsuna dirigía su mirada de ojos marrón hacia adelante poco a poco.

Haciendo eso el pelirosa pudo presenciar como la oscuridad que estaba en frente de sus ojos y que conformaba parte de ese mundo dentro de su mente poco a poco se veía una silueta que estaba caminando hacia adelante. Avanzando hacia adelante cada vez más y más, esa silueta se revelo como un hombre adulto de piel oscura vestido únicamente con unas rasgados pantalones grises y que poseía con una larga y un poco puntiaguda cabellera blanco azulado junto con unos afilados y fríos ojos de color dorado.

Pero lo más siniestro de ese ser que estaba parado en frente de Tsuna y su otro "yo" encadenados era que la mayor parte de la piel de su cuerpo estaba revestida en azabaches escamas de dragón, las uñas de sus manos eran afilados garras, poseía un par de cuernos un poco rotos en su cabeza y sus pupilas doradas eran sin dudas las de una bestia. Al ver ese personaje perfectamente en frente de él, Tsuna poseía unos ojos, cuerpo y boca temblorosos pero aun así dijo el nombre de su enemigo más odiado y poderoso con perfección.

-¡A-Acnologia…!- Nombro Tsuna con gran ira y miedo al mismo tiempo al ver a ese ser en frente de él.

-Hola, Tsuna. Ha pasado un largo tiempo- Dijo Acnologia sonriente mientras se mantenía.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué haces vivo?! ¡Yo te derrote! ¡Tú moriste, yo lo vi!- Gritaba Tsuna con gran furia y sorpresa jalando con fuerza esas cadenas negras que le retenían.

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, así fue. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos para apoderarme del poder mágico de Zeref, tu maldito mocoso me derrotaste y yo morí…al menos físicamente- Hablaba Acnología seriamente- ¿Pero no recuerdas ese anciano perteneciente a la raza Nirvit con el que hablaste antes, Tsuna? Él te dijo que una parte de mi ethernano se encontraba ahora dentro de tu propio ethernano. Durante estos seis largos meses mi ethernano se ha fortalecido lenta pero efectivamente-

-¡¿Durante estos seis meses?!- Repitió el pelirosa con sorpresa.

-Si. Durante todo ese tiempo mi ethernano se fortalecía a tal nivel que vestigios de mi personalidad se presentaban en tu mente aunque tú las confundías con simples pesadillas. Tambien te volvió más violenta y salvaje cada vez que luchabas. E incluso la unión de nuestros dos ethernanos dentro de tu cuerpo termino creando una segunda personalidad en tu propia mente. Hablo de ese ser que esta encadenado a su lado- Explico el peliblanco con seriedad.

-…- Se quedaba Tsuna en un furioso silencio mientras observaba al ser de humo negro encadenado y arrodillado a su lado.

-Todo lo que ha pasado a tu personalidad y cuerpo durante estos seis meses es debido a mi ethernano, pero incluso con lo te pasaba, mi ethernano crecía de una manera muy lenta. Incluso había la posibilidad de que mi ethernano jamás creciera lo suficiente para apoderarme de tu cuerpo…al menos hasta que devoraste el poder demoniaco que movía a Hea- Comento Acnologia colocando una sonrisa.

-¡Otra vez hablándome del poder de Hea! ¡¿Qué tiene ver eso con el lugar dónde estamos?!- Gritaba Tsuna furiosamente.

-Tiene todo que ver, Tsuna- Hablo Acnologia- Ahora mismo tú, yo y esa otra personalidad tuya nos encontramos en el mundo dentro de mente, pero en el mundo físico, tu cuerpo…se está convirtiendo en mi cuerpo. El poder demoniaco de Hea provoco que mi ethernano creciera de manera acelera y comenzara a tomar a cambiar tu cuerpo. Pero mientras ese proceso de transformación ocurre, no hay nadie controlando tu mente. Ni yo ni tu ni esa otra personalidad. Solo eres un ser sin mente que sigue su instinto más común…la lucha. Pero cuando el proceso de transformación acabe, solo habrá una mente en este cuerpo…la mía. Ya no serás Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail…serás el revivido rey de los dragones…Acnologia-

-¡Ya deja de decir estupideces, maldito desgraciado! ¡Este cuerpo es mío y únicamente mío! ¡Y te pateare el trasero nuevamente para sacarte de el!- Exclamo el mago de fuego con gran rabia mientras forcejeaba fuertemente contra las cadenas que le retenían.

-Tsuna…- Nombro el ser de humo negro al ver al pelirosa.

-¿Crees que me vas a asustar diciendo eso? Tan solo mira tú situación, Tsuna. A pesar de que dices que este es tu cuerpo, tu forma mental está amarrada con cadenas mientras que yo estoy perfectamente de pie. Eso solo significa que mi mente tiene mayor control que la tuya, Tsuna. Muy pronto tú y tu otra personalidad desaparecerán por completo cuando la transformación de tu cuerpo se complete y mente tome el control total de este mundo mental. Acnologia habrá regresado a este mundo para llevarlo a su final. Y todo gracias a ti…Tsuna-

-¡No! ¡Yo no dejare que eso pasa…Yo no soy tu…Yo soy Tsuna Dragneel y nadie más!- Exclamo Tsuna mientras trataba inútilmente de romper esas cadenas que le retenían.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna, escúchame!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz.

-La voz del gato…- Reconoció la otra personalidad de Tsuna la voz de Happy.

-¡Tch! Esa maldita e insignificante alimaña. ¿Su voz todavía llega hasta aquí? Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer algo. Tu amigo muy pronto no existirá- Comento Acnologia al principio molesto pero luego calmándose.

-¡Happy! ¡Happy! ¡¿Puedes oírme, Happy?!- Gritaba Tsuna fuertemente mientras seguía forcejeando inútilmente contra esas oscuras cadenas.

 _...Mientras tanto…_

… _De regreso en el mundo físico…_

Mientras en un oscuro mundo mental Tsuna gritaba fuertemente el nombre de su compañera con la esperanza de que él le oyera y mientras su otro "yo" estaba encadenado y arrodillado a su lado y mientras su más odiado enemigo se encontraba vivo en frente de él; En el mundo físico, el demoniaco Tsuna cubierto en escamas y llamas negras no dejaba de rugir bestialmente mientras con una ráfaga de puñetazos quemaba y enterraba más y más en la pared a un adolorido Zero.

-¡GUUUAAAAAAHHH!- Rugía un salvaje Tsuna.

-¡Detente, Tsuna! ¡Vas a matarlo!- Gritaba Happy intentando ganar la atención del pelirosa sin éxito.

-¡¿Matarme?! ¡Todavía no está ni cerca!- Exclamo Zero colocando de repente una sonrisa en su rostro.

De repente, Zero detuvo la ráfaga de ardientes puñetazos que lanzaba un demoniaco Tsuna al sujetar con enorme firmeza los dos brazos de este y luego lo lanzo a volar por los aires al clavarle en la zona de su abdomen, una tremenda patada que lo mando hacia el lado contrario a él. Clavando con enorme fuerza las afiladas garras que eran sus manos, el monstruoso Tsuna no tuvo problemas para detener su avanzar y luego comenzar a desatar nuevamente unos fuertes y salvajes rugidos.

Pero mientras el bestial mago de Fairy Tail rugía a una gran distancia de él; El imponente hombre de larga caballera blanca y ojos rojos se apresuró a salir del cráter en la pared, luego se arrancó los pedazos de su camisa quemada y después apunto las dos palmas de su mano hacia el mago de fuego negro que estaba a unos metros en frente el mientras estas se llenaban de un prominente poder mágico de color verde-morado.

 **-¡Dark Rondo!-**

Esas dos palabras que conformaban un hechizo provocaron de inmediato que la oscura energía mágica que Zero poseía en sus dos manos pasara a convertirse en una incontable y amplia ráfaga de rayos mágicos de color verde que volaban por los cielos de esa amplia habitación con el único objetivo de golpear explosivamente al salvaje pelirosa ahí presente. Pero antes de que esos destructivos y numerosos rayos de magia oscura llegaran a su posición, Tsuna aumento la fuerza de sus rugidos al mismo tiempo que las enormes llamas negras que rodeaban todo su cuerpo.

Aquellas gigantescas llamas negras que rodeaban a un bestial mago de Fairy Tail fueron lo que lo protegieron de todos esos rayos de magia oscura que terminaron extinguiéndose al tocar ese fuego azabache, pero eso no fue todo lo que hicieron esas llamas. Happy que estaba volando en el aire de aquella habitación mientras sostenía el libro de Serena y Zero que estaba a unos metros en frente del pelirosa, observaron que mientras Tsuna estaba en el interior d aquellas llamas negras, el no solamente gritaba tanto salvaje como dolorosamente sino que además su cuerpo empezó a cambiar a un más.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna tanto de una manera salvaje como de una manera dolorosa.

-¡¿Tsuna?! ¡Tsuna!- Gritaba Happy con preocupación al ver el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Se está volviendo a transformar? Además puedo sentir como tanto su poder de demonio como mágico aumenta notablemente. Lo que sea que le esté pasando, parece que todavía no se ha completado. Bueno, mientras me dé una buena pelea, no importe en quien o en que se convierta- Pensaba Zero con una sonrisa.

Mientras un salvaje Tsuna gritaba con un enorme dolor bestial en medio de esa gran marea de llamas azabaches; Poco a poco las escamas de dragón negro que cubrían todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo comenzaron a extenderse hacia su lado izquierdo al mismo tiempo que sus ya muy afilados colmillos y garras crecían aún más, pero eso no era todo. Con el pasar de los segundos, algunos de los puntiagudos mechones del característico cabello rosado de Tsuna comenzaron a pasar a ser de un puro color blanco.

Además, del lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Tsuna y entre su cabello en medio de un cambio, comenzó a surgir de una dolorosa manera un cuerno de demonio de color gris. Pero sin duda, lo más grotesco de la transformación del joven mago de fuego fue como su abrigo de colores negros y dorados sin manga fue totalmente destruido cuando un enorme tumor de carne surgió en su espalda con escamas y poco a poco empezó a tomar la forma de una enorme ala de dragón con escamas negras.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna dolorosamente.

-¿Alas y cuernos? Me pregunto en que rayos se estará convirtiendo- Comento Zero observando el cambio de su enemigo con una sonrisa.

-¡E-Esas alas…No hay duda! ¡Son las de Acnologia! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡Tsuna!- Se pregunta Happy con miedo intentando acercarse a su compañero.

Aunque tratara de acercarse, el felino azul con alas volvía a retroceder de inmediato debido a que las enormes llamas negras que rodeaban a su compañero adolorido amenazaban con quemarlo a él y al libro de Zeref que el poseía entre sus peludas patas. Lo único que podía hacer Happy era observar aquella situación mientras soltaba grandes lágrimas de sus ojos, las cuales caían sobre aquel libro que era también su compañera.

-Tsuna…- Se escuchó una débil voz femenina divagar por ese libro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Esa voz fue…?- Actuó Happy con sorpresa observando aquel libro que poseía entre sus patas.

… _De regreso en el mundo mental…_

La situación dentro del mundo de oscuridad que estaba formado en la mente del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no era muy diferente a la situación en el mundo real. Estando encadenado y arrodillado, Tsuna gritaba con enorme dolor debido a que algunas partes de su cuerpo poco a poco desaparecían y mientras su otro "yo" en forma de un ser de humo negro se encontraba arrodillado e encadenado a su lado y con el rey de los dragones lleno de placer en frente de ambos.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna adolorido.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritaba la otra personalidad del pelirosa con preocupación.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡¿Q-Que…me esta…pasando…?!- Preguntaba el mago de fuego mientras su pierna derecha, brazo izquierdo y una parte de su rostro y torso habían desaparecido.

-Lo que estás viendo. Estas desapareciendo. La presencia de Tsuna Dragneel está desapareciendo de este mundo mental. Luego le pasara lo mismo a tu otra personalidad y eventualmente solamente existiré yo. Este cuerpo y mente serán únicamente de Acnologia- Explicando el rey de los dragones con una placentera sonrisa.

-¡Y-Yo…no lo permitiré!- Exclamo Tsuna resistiendo el dolor.

Pero a pesar de las bravas palabras que decía el joven mago de fuego, con su cuerpo casi completamente desaparecido y lleno de un gran dolor, el ya no tenía fuerza para tratar de escapar de esas cadenas que lo retenían, las cuales ya por si eran irrompibles. Al ver los esfuerzos inútiles del mago de Fairy Tail, Acnologia lleno de gran placer se acercó a Tsuna, lo obligo a levantar la mirada sujetándolo fuertemente por su pelirosa cabello y después posiciono sus dorados ojos llenos de victoria cerca de los de él.

-Es inútil, Tsuna-Hablo Acnologia- Yo te lo dije, ¿Verdad? Que la oscuridad vendría por ti en algún momento. Pues este es el momento, Tsuna. Solamente acéptalo. La luz eterna de la que me hablaste al momento de mi muerte simplemente no existe. La vida de Tsuna Dragneel…ha terminado. Este es el fin-

-¿El…fin?- Repitió Tsuna casi sin conciencia al escuchar las palabras de su más odiado enemigo.

-Si. El fin- Dijo Acnologia macabramente.

-Yo no lo creo-

-¡¿Eh?!- Actuó el rey de los dragones con sorpresa.

Escuchando como de repente una voz femenina y una masculina hacían eco en todo ese mundo mental con esas palabras, Acnologia al principio se sorprendió pero después inmediatamente se apresuró a alejarse del pelirosa al ver lo que había pasado. Tanto el antiguo de los dragones como la otra personalidad de Tsuna ahí presente observaron con enorme sorpresa como las cadenas que retenían a Tsuna de un segundo a otro fueron totalmente cubiertas por dos pares de llamas de tonos diferentes.

Algunas de esas llamas de un color carmesí de un tono oscuro y otras eran de un demoniaco color rosado. Aquellas llamas solo tardaron unos pocos segundos para incinerar por completo las oscuras cadenas, liberando así al Dragon Slayer. Pero este al faltarle algunas partes de su cuerpo y estar casi inconsciente, comenzó a caer. Pero antes de este tocara el suelo de ese mundo mental, Acnologia y el otro Tsuna se quedaron asombrado al ver como su caída fue detenida por dos personas.

Al ser detenido de tocar el suelo de ese mundo mental, Tsuna recupero su conciencia poco a poco, y así empezó a levantar la mirada para ver a sus salvadores. El mago de fuego termino observando con sus marrones ojos un poco borrosos que a su lado izquierdo se encontraba la silueta de un ser masculino que se podía presenciar poseía un cabello blanco y ojos grises que le mostraba una leve sonrisa, mientras que de su lado derecho, Tsuna miro a una silueta de una ser femenina de largos cabellos negros, ojos cafés y que también le mostraba una amistosa sonrisa.

-U-Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto Tsuna un poco confuso.

-Solo gente que pasaba por aquí. Después de todo, el poder mágico de Acnologia no es el único que se encuentra en tu interior- Dijo el ser masculino de cabellos blancos.

-Es verdad. Así que levántate. Nosotros te ayudaremos- Dijo la ser femenina de largos cabellos negros.

Dichas esas palabras, aquellos dos misteriosos seres comenzaron a ayudar al joven mago de fuego a colocarse de pie al mismo tiempo que este empezaba a recuperar las partes perdidas de su cuerpo mental, y mientras eso pasaba, Acnologia apretaba con gran furia sus colmillos y puños al ver a esos dos seres, mientras que la otra personalidad de Tsuna ahí presente en forma de un ser de humo negro encadenado y arrodillado poco a poco empezó a liberar una placentera risa.

-Jajajaja….¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eso es sin duda sorprendente! ¡Quién hubiera pensado que un poder mágico que comiste hace tiempo y el poder de Hea haría esto! ¡Tu cuerpo es como un maldito hotel, Tsuna! ¡Jaja!- Decía la otra personalidad de Tsuna con gran placer.

-¡Imposible! ¡Ustedes… ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?!- Gritaba Acnologia con enorme furia.

-Venimos aquí solamente para una cosa. Ayudar a nuestro amigo- Contesto la ser femenina con gran seriedad.

-Es verdad. Este imbécil todavía no puede irse. El me prometió que cuidaría a Serena, después de todo- Dijo el ser masculino con gran confianza.

-Espera… ¡Ustedes son…!- Hablaba Tsuna abriendo sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver mejor a esas dos personas que le ayudaban.

-Dejemos los saludos para después, Tsuna. Tú todavía tienes que seguir cumpliendo que me hiciste- Dijo ese ser de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa.

-Así es-Hablo la pelinegra- Así que sal de este mundo, derrota a Zero y luego llévame de regreso al gremio…Tsuna-

Tras decir esas palabras llenas de confianza y determinación hacia el joven mago de Fairy Tail, aquellos dos misteriosos seres repentinamente se convirtieron completamente en dos grandes llamas tanto rosadas como de colores carmesí oscuro, y luego esas mismas llamas envolvieron por completo a Tsuna en un ardiente tornado. Aquel tornado de llamas rosadas y carmesí oscuro que envolvía al joven de cabellos rosados le transmitía un gran calor a este que hizo que poco a poco sus fuerzas volvieran.

-Si…es verdad…-Hablaba Tsuna mostrado una sonrisa-Todavía tengo que cumplir mí promesa…y para poder cumplirla no dejare que nadie se meta en mi camino. Ni Acnologia ni Zero ni Calm… ¡Nadie impedirá que lleve a Serena a Fairy Tail!-

Dichas esas palabras, Tsuna coloco una mirada llena de seriedad y determinación explosiva en sus afilados ojos marrones y con esa mirada en su ser, el pelirosa no tardo en ganar el control del ardiente tornado de fuego que giraba velozmente a su alrededor y con eso, el hizo que este comenzara a extenderse con gran rapidez empezando a provocar grandes cambios en aquel mundo mental.

El calor de esas llamas termino derritiendo las cadenas negras que aprisionaban a la otra personalidad de Tsuna en forma de un ser de humo, aquellas mismas llamas se extendieron hasta hacer que todo el cuerpo que un fallecido Acnologia poseía desapareciera parte por parte y siguieron extendiéndose hasta cambiar por completo aquel mundo de oscuridad que era la mente del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación por un mundo de cálida luz.

… _De regreso en el mundo real…_

Un aterrado Happy lleno de grandes lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos mientras volaba y un Zero lleno de placer reflejado en su sonrisa seguían observando a la distancia como el bestial joven mago de Fairy Tail seguía rodeado por prominentes y destructivas llamas de color azabache mientras su cuerpo sufría un proceso de transformación que incluía alas, cuernos, garras, colmillos, cabello blanco y escamas negras.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Seguia gritando Tsuna con gran dolor.

-¡Tsuna está sufriendo… ¿Acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer?!- Se preguntaba Happy con lágrimas en sus ojos y apretando con fuerza el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-Sea lo que sea en lo que se está convirtiendo, se está tardado mucho-Pensaba Zero- Si sige tardándose tanto, lo destruiré por completo antes de que pueda darme una buena pele… ¡¿Eh?!-

Repentinamente, tanto Zero como Happy se sorprendieron en el momento en que sus respectivos oídos pudieron escuchar como los gritos de dolor de un demoniaco Tsuna fueron cambiados por unos firmes gritos de determinación, pero eso no lo sorprendió tanto como lo que vieron sus respectivos ojos. Los rojos ojos de Zero y los negros ojos de Happy llenos de lágrimas vieron como las azabaches llamas que rodeaban a Tsuna de repente, cambiaron a un candente color carmesí.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba el pelirosa con gran determinación.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Las llamas volvieron a ser como antes?!- Reacciono Happy con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡El poder mágico que expulsa este mocoso…está volviendo a cambiar!- Pensaba Zero en el mismo estado.

Aquellas enormes y explosivamente carmesí llamas que rodeaban al puntiagudo pelirosado de Fairy Tail se volvieron tan grandes y densas que no permitían ver el aspecto actual de Tsuna, pero todavía se podían escuchar sus fuertes gritos de determinación. Esa escena duro varios segundos, pero luego de un minuto total, las llamas carmesí que rodeaban a Tsuna comenzaron a disminuir y los gritos de este dejaron de resonar por toda la amplia habitación, para que después tanto Zero como Happy se llevaran una gran sorpresa ante sus ojos.

El sorprendido líder de Unique Oracion y el felino azul de Fairy Tail que ahora liberaba lágrimas de alegría observaban con respectivos ojos como el bestial mago de Fairy Tail rodeado en llamas negras mientras poseía escamas negras, alas, cuernos y un cabello rosado-blanco ahora se encontraba arrodillado con gran cansancio en un quemado suelo mientras su piel, cuerpo y cabellos habían vuelto completamente a la normalidad.

-Ah…Ah…Lo logre…- Hablo Tsuna con cansancio.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna, ¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!- Preguntaba Happy lleno de felicidad apunto de volar hacia el pelirosa.

-Ah…Happy…no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…Lo que me paso ya no volverá a pasar…después de todo…tuve ayuda de Serena…y de Rin- Contesto el mago de fuego mostrándole una sonrisa a su compañero.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Serena y Rin?! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando, pero me alegra que este…Tsuna, cuidado!- Grito Happy de repente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa.

Ante ese repentino grito de advertencia que le había dado su felino compañero azul, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados lleno de cansancio pero con sorpresa se apresuró a mirar hacia adelante solo para ver como ahora en frente de él se encontraba parado con firmeza e imponencia hombre de largos cabellos blancos, feroces ojos rojos, con un musculoso pecho desnudo lleno de quemaduras y vestido únicamente con unos pantalones tipo militar de color gris y botas marrones.

-¿Y eso es todo?- Dijo Zero con una gran seriedad y ferocidad en su mirada.

-¡Maldición, Ze…!-

Antes de poder terminar sus palabras, el cansado y sorprendido termino recibiendo una tremenda patada por parte de la pierna derecha de Zero que aparte de causarle un increíble dolor y hacerle escupir algunas gotas de sangre, lo mando a volar a tal grado que termino chocando con enorme fuerza en el alto techo de la habitación. Tras crear un pequeño cráter en el techo de concreto con su fuerte choque, el pelirosa empezó a caer.

Pero incluso antes de estar a mitad del camino hacia el suelo, el imponente hombre de cabellos blancos apareció al lado del pelirosado en medio del aire y de inmediato le impacto un fuerte rodillazo con su pierna izquierda en la zona de su abdomen, después hundió un fuerte codazo en la zona de espalda con su brazo izquierdo y por último, impacto un tremendo golpe con su puño derecho en medio del rostro del joven mago de Fairy Tail.

Tras toda esa sucesión de feroces ataques, el joven mata dragones término cayendo al suelo con tal fuerza que causo un pequeño cráter y estaba lleno de moretones y sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo cansado, mientras que su serio atacante cayó perfectamente al suelo de pie y después comenzó a acercársele caminando lentamente hacia su dirección.

-Ah...Duele…Maldición, todo ese asunto de la transformación en Acnologia me dejo casi sin fuerzas…- Pensaba Tsuna lleno de dolor.

-En serio, que decepción-Hablaba Zero mientras caminaba- Todo este tiempo esperando que te convirtieras en algo que me diera bastante diversión pero al final te volviste algo realmente patético. Ahora tu solo tienes el mismo propósito que tiene todo lo demás en este mundo de porquería…ser destruido. Me pregunto si tus compañeros dispersados por el castillo me darán al menos algo de diversión, aunque al estar casi moribundos por Hea, lo dudo mucho-

-¡N-No te atreverás a toc…!-

Pero una vez más, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no pudo terminar hablar esta vez debido a que la bota derecha de Zero se posiciono con gran firmeza en la zona de abdomen al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha comenzaba a ser rodeada por una creciente energía mágica de color negro-morado.

-¿Ibas a decir qué no me atreva a tocarlos? Ahora mismo tú no estás en posición de exigir nada, mocoso. Ni siquiera un último deseo antes de morir- Djo Zero con gran seriedad.

-¡Deja a Tsuna!- Exclamo Happy decidido a ayudar al débil pelirosado.

A pesar de la veloz carrera que dio el felino azul con alas con la intención de ayudar al mago de fuego, el termino siendo golpeado brutalmente por el puño izquierdo de Zero y ese simple golpe lleno de gran fuerza, mando a Happy a chocar con increíble dolor en la pared izquierda de la habitación para luego caer al suelo desmayado mientras el libro de Serena yacía a su lado.

-¡Happy! ¡Maldito…!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran furia e intentando levantarse pero sin éxito.

-No te alteres tanto, mocoso. Esa sabandija sigue viva, al menos por ahora…Pero al final; el, tu, y todos tus compañeros se encontraran felices en el mismo lugar… ¡EN EL INFIERNO!-

En el momento en que el actual dijo esas palabras con una enorme y placentera sonrisa marca en su cara, el empezó a descender su mano derecho revestida con una poderosa y penetrante energía oscura hacia el pecho del joven e indefenso Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el cual no podía ni tenía tiempo para quitarse del camino de ese ataque que iba claramente dirigido hacia él.

-¡Lo siento, todos!- Fue lo último que pudo pensar Tsuna en ese momento.

Con esas únicas palabras pasando por su cabeza en esos últimos segundos, Tsuna cerró sus ojos esperando aquel desgarrador momento, sin poder darse cuenta que ese momento ya había pasado. La mano derecha de Zero rodeado en una poderosa aura de magia oscura no tardo nada en penetrar la piel que formaba el pecho, seguir avanzando a través de la carne y órganos y al final salir por la espalda, bañada en sangre.

Tras esa acción, Zero no poseía evitar poner una enorme sonrisa de placer en su rostro mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre caían tanto en su cara como en el rostro de su joven enemigo derrotado. Pero hicieron falta un total de cinco segundos para que Zero recuperara un poco de su cordura y luego pasara a abrir sus globos oculares rojos con pupilas negras con enorme sorpresa y confusión ante lo que estos veían.

-¡I-Imposible!- Reacciono Zero con enorme sorpresa.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna igualmente.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Zero y también al no sentir ningún dolor en su pecho, Tsuna abrió sus ojos solamente para encontrarse con una escena que lo sorprendió de gran manera al igual que a su enemigo. Ambos observaron como la mano derecha de Zero no había atravesado el pecho de un puntiagudo joven de cabellos rosados y afilados ojos marrones que pertenecía al gremio de Fairy Tail.

Sino que esa mano derecha revestida en avanzada magia oscura había terminado atravesando el pecho desprotegido de una bella joven de largos cabellos purpuras claros que se agitaban con el débil viento de la habitación, con hermosos ojos de color rojo que ahora se encontraban expresando tanto dolor y tristeza y por alguna razón felicidad, y que vestía un corto vestido de color morado con botas largas de color negro, las cuales ambas estaban ahora llenas de gotas de sangre.

-P-Parece…que logre llegar a tiempo…Calm-sama- Dijo aquella maga de plantas con una sonrisa.

-¡Hana!- Nombro Zero con enorme impacto.

-¡T-Tu eres… ¿Por qué?!- Fue como reacción Tsuna lleno de impresión.

-¡N-No te confundas…humano…Yo no hice esto por ti…lo hice únicamente…por Calm-sama!- Contesto una moribunda Hana con una seria mirada hacia Tsuna.

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras, la herida joven de cabellos purpuras saco toda la fuerza que pudo de su moribundo cuerpo para poder levantar su mano derecha y colocarla en la mejilla derecho de Zero, el cual se encontraba en un estado de shock. En el momento en la mano de Hana hizo contacto con la piel de Zero, distintas partes del cuerpo de este empezaron a liberar un ligero poder mágico en forma de un humo negro.

Aquel extraño humo negro desapareció luego de que la piel de ese cuerpo volvió a su tono anterior, sus blancos cabellos volvieron a ser de un puro color plateado y sus globos oculares volvieron a ser de color blanco con pupilas negras. Ahora, no Zero, sino el verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo, Calm, abrió sus ojos con enorme sorpresa mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de ellos y a caer por sus mejillas.

-¡Hana!- Volvió a gritar Calm impactado.

Dado ese grito, el líder de Unique Oracion se apresuró a sacar su brazo del cuerpo de su subordinada, y luego con mucho cuidado, lo coloco en el suelo sin aparte una triste mirada de él. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Hana mostraba una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su amado líder y su débil mano seguía tocando su cálida mejilla llena de lágrimas.

-¡Hana, ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?!- Preguntaba Calm sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran en el rostro de su subordinada.

-P-Para poder salvarlo, Calm-sama…-Hablaba Hana con una sonrisa moribunda-…Z-Zero…usted…iba a matar a ese humano…no para poder salvar el mundo…sino por simple placer…Y-Yo…no podía permitir…que usted tuviera esa clase de sangre en sus manos…d-después de todo…usted es el salvador de este mundo…Calm-sama…s-si va a tener sangre en sus manos…que sea por un motivo puro…que sea por su única oración…-

-¡No tenías que sacrificarte por algo como eso, Hana!- Exclamo Calm tristemente.

-D-Discúlpeme…pero está equivocado, Calm-sama…es por eso que existo…para ayudarlo a cumplir su meta de poder salvar este mundo de los humanos…además…no podía permitir…que Zero…se quedó con el cuerpo del hombre que amo…- Dijo Hana con gran cariño.

-¡Hana! ¡Yo…!- Hablaba Calm con gran tristeza.

-B-Bien, Calm-sama…por favor…derrote a ese humano y usando a Hea…salve a este mundo…-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que la joven maga que amaba tanto las plantas y flores pudo decir antes de que su mano puesta en las mejillas de su amado empezara a caer al suelo sin ninguna fuerza. Pero antes de que la mano de Hana tocara el frio suelo de concreto, la mano derecha de Calm la atrapo y la apretó ligeramente. Después, Calm, con su mirada oculta bajo una sombra causada por su cabello, tomo el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos, se levantó con él y luego empezó a alejarse del mago de fuego que había observado toda aquella escena en silencio.

Y mientras Calm se alejaba con una fallecida Hana entre sus brazos, Tsuna aprovecho con una seria actitud para ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, después fijo su mirada en Happy que se encontraba vivo pero desmayado y con el libro que era Serena a su lado. Después, el pelirosado observo la colosal lacrima que estaba en el centro de la amplia habitación y que era el núcleo de Hea, el cual todavía seguía activo y lleno de una brillante energía de color rosado.

-Hea todavía esta activada…-Hablaba Tsuna- aunque logre retrasar un poco ese proceso de muerte, todo este asunto de Acnologia me quito bastante tiempo…Tengo que apresurarme en hacer algo…pero dudo que pueda hacerlo si no derroto a Calm primero…así que… ¡¿Estás ahí, maldita voz?!-

 _-Sí, lo estoy. Yo también me recupere tras el desastre de Acnologia, pero es raro, Tsuna, que tu empieces la conversación. ¿Qué es lo deseas de mí?-_

-Yo todavía tengo el poder demoniaco que obtuve de Hea, así que…usare de Devil Dragon Force- Dijo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

 _-Oh. Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesto a darme tu cuerpo para luchar contra Calm?-_

-¡Me niego! ¡Rin y Serena no me rescataron para que me escondiera detrás de ti! ¡Yo luchare!- Exclamo el mago de fuego con ferocidad.

 _Entonces, ¿Dices que te permita usar el Devil Dragon Force mientras yo me quedo al margen de toda la diversión de la batalla? Creo que tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar, Tsuna-_

-¡Entonces, lucha conmigo!- Exclamo Tsuna de repente.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir?-_

-Generalmente, a mí me gusta luchar solo, pero debido a esta situación no tengo tiempo para mis deseos, así que te parece esto, tu y yo en mi cuerpo contra Calm… ¡No será uno contra uno! ¡Sera dos contra uno!- Exclamo Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

 _-¡Jaja! ¡Tú en serio no dejas de sorprenderme, Tsuna! ¡Está bien! ¡Lucharemos juntos! ¡Pero si tu voluntad es más débil que la mía por al menos un segundo, no dudes en que tomare tu cuerpo para mí!-_

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo Tsuna determinadamente.

Llegando a ese acuerdo con la segunda personalidad que habitaba dentro de su mente, Tsuna empezó a activar el poder que combinaba su magia mata-dragones a nivel máximo con el poder que poseían las células de demonio que habitaban dentro de su cuerpo. Pero mientras el cuerpo de Tsuna comenzaba a cambiar nuevamente, Calm, que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se agacho para colocar el cuerpo de su amada con mucho cuidado en el suelo.

Pero tras hacer eso, el hombre de largos cabellos plateados, los cuales causaban una sombra que ocultaban sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pudo notar como el cuerpo sin vida de Hana empezó a cambiar. Calm noto como la hermosa piel de Hana empezó a convertirse en una firme y pura corteza de árbol y su largo cabello purpura tomaba la forma de bellos pétalos de flores de distintos colores.

-Esto es el efecto de tu magia, Arco de Arboles…- Hablaba Calm-…Aunque tu sabias que pasaría si morías o usabas tu magia en exceso, todavía te determinaste en dominar esa magia, posiblemente porque esto era lo que querías. Ser una de las bellas flores que decoraban este hermoso mundo…pero para mí…tu siempre fuiste la flor que decoraba mi vida, Hana…-

Tras decir esas palabras, Calm volvió a ponerse de pie, se dio la vuelta mientras el cuerpo de su amada se convertía en bellas flores y tras secar sus lágrimas, levanto su determinada mirada de ojos negros hacia el mago de Fairy Tail en la habitación para empezar a caminar hacia él. Haciendo eso, Calm observo con seriedad como Tsuna ahora poseía algunas partes de su rostro, brazos y pechos decoradas con candentes escamas de color rojo carmesí.

Mientras que sus ojos se habían vuelto más afilados como los de una bestia y poseían dos tipos distintos de color. El ojo derecho de Tsuna poseía un candente color marrón que reflejaba su propia personalidad, y su ojo izquierdo poseía un color dorado que reflejaba la personalidad de su otro ser. Aquella apariencia no era más que el poderoso Devil Dragon Force de Tsuna.

-Otra vez esa apariencia que aumenta su poder. Sera algo problemático, pero da igual. Da igual quien seas, que seas, que poder tengas, cuantos te apoyen o cual sea su objetivo… ¡Yo no puedo permitirme perder! ¡Por el sacrificio que Hana hizo por mi…!- Pensaba Calm con enorme seriedad.

-¡Para seguir cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a Rin sobre cuidar a Serena y para poder salvar a mis compañeros y al resto del mundo…!- Pensaba Tsuna con enorme determinación.

-¡…Yo te derrotare!-

… _El Final se acerca…_

 **...Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Volví de mis pequeñas vacaciones y como prometí, aquí está el capítulo que no publique la semana anterior. Espero que lo disfruten.**


	71. A Tu Lado

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 32/71: ¡A Tu Lado!**

A pesar de tantos esfuerzos de los jóvenes magos para detener Hea, esta al final logro activarse y en forma de un mortal virus, empezó a dañar mortalmente a cada humano sobre el planeta tierra incluyendo a los jóvenes magos en la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits y al mismo Calm que después se volvió inmune al cederse su cuerpo a su otra personalidad, Zero. Pero Tsuna logro retrasar de gran manera la muerte causada por Hea al devorar la energía demoniaca que se encontraba en el núcleo de esta.

Pero al hacerlo, el mago de fuego no tardo nada en perder su cordura y convertirse en una feroz bestia que expulsaba sin control unas temibles llamas negras al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo adoptaba un gran parecido a Acnologia. Aunque en realidad, Tsuna y su otra personalidad se encontraban apresados en su mente por el mismísimo Acnologia, que poseía su ethernano dentro del cuerpo de Tsuna.

Pero justamente cuando el fallecido rey de los dragones iba a tomar el total control del cuerpo de Tsuna, este término siendo salvados por dos seres dentro de su mente que le devolvieron las fuerzas para tomar el control de su cuerpo. Regresando a la normalidad, Tsuna llego a un acuerdo con su otra personalidad para usar su Devil Dragon Force al mismo tiempo que Calm recuperaba el control de su cuerpo al ver como Hana se sacrificaba en frente de él. Ahora, la batalla final de ambos comienza…

… **Continuación…**

Hea todavía esta activada…-Hablaba Tsuna- aunque logre retrasar un poco ese proceso de muerte, todo este asunto de Acnologia me quito bastante tiempo…Tengo que apresurarme en hacer algo…pero dudo que pueda hacerlo si no derroto a Calm primero…así que… ¡¿Estás ahí, maldita voz?!-

 _-Sí, lo estoy. Yo también me recupere tras el desastre de Acnologia, pero es raro, Tsuna, que tu empieces la conversación. ¿Qué es lo deseas de mí?-_

-Yo todavía tengo el poder demoniaco que obtuve de Hea, así que…usare el Devil Dragon Force- Dijo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

 _-Oh. Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesto a darme tu cuerpo para luchar contra Calm?-_

-¡Me niego! ¡Rin y Serena no me rescataron para que me escondiera detrás de ti! ¡Yo luchare!- Exclamo el mago de fuego con ferocidad.

 _Entonces, ¿Dices que te permita usar el Devil Dragon Force mientras yo me quedo al margen de toda la diversión de la batalla? Creo que tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar, Tsuna-_

-¡Entonces, lucha conmigo!- Exclamo Tsuna de repente.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir?-_

-Generalmente, a mí me gusta luchar solo, pero debido a esta situación no tengo tiempo para mis deseos, así que te parece esto, tu y yo en mi cuerpo contra Calm… ¡No será uno contra uno! ¡Sera dos contra uno!- Exclamo Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

 _-¡Jaja! ¡Tú en serio no dejas de sorprenderme, Tsuna! ¡Está bien! ¡Lucharemos juntos! ¡Pero si tu voluntad es más débil que la mía por al menos un segundo, no dudes en que tomare tu cuerpo para mí!-_

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo Tsuna determinadamente.

Llegando a ese acuerdo con la segunda personalidad que habitaba dentro de su mente, Tsuna empezó a activar el poder que combinaba su magia mata-dragones a nivel máximo con el poder que poseían las células de demonio que habitaban dentro de su cuerpo. Pero mientras el cuerpo de Tsuna comenzaba a cambiar nuevamente, Calm, que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se agacho para colocar el cuerpo de su amada con mucho cuidado en el suelo.

Pero tras hacer eso, el hombre de largos cabellos plateados, los cuales causaban una sombra que ocultaban sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pudo notar como el cuerpo sin vida de Hana empezó a cambiar. Calm noto como la hermosa piel de Hana empezó a convertirse en una firme y pura corteza de árbol y su largo cabello purpura tomaba la forma de bellos pétalos de flores de distintos colores.

-Esto es el efecto de tu magia, Arco de Arboles…- Hablaba Calm-…Aunque tu sabias que pasaría si morías o usabas tu magia en exceso, todavía te determinaste en dominar esa magia, posiblemente porque esto era lo que querías. Ser una de las bellas flores que decoraban este hermoso mundo…pero para mí…tu siempre fuiste la flor que decoraba mi vida, Hana…-

Tras decir esas palabras, Calm volvió a ponerse de pie, se dio la vuelta mientras el cuerpo de su amada se convertía en bellas flores y tras secar sus lágrimas, levanto su determinada mirada de ojos negros hacia el mago de Fairy Tail en la habitación para empezar a caminar hacia él. Haciendo eso, Calm observo con seriedad como Tsuna ahora poseía algunas partes de su rostro, brazos y pechos decoradas con candentes escamas de color rojo carmesí.

Mientras que sus ojos se habían vuelto más afilados como los de una bestia y poseían dos tipos distintos de color. El ojo derecho de Tsuna poseía un candente color marrón que reflejaba su propia personalidad, y su ojo izquierdo poseía un color dorado que reflejaba la personalidad de su otro ser. Aquella apariencia no era más que el poderoso Devil Dragon Force de Tsuna.

-Otra vez esa apariencia que aumenta su poder. Sera algo problemático, pero da igual. Da igual quien seas, que seas, que poder tengas, cuantos te apoyen o cual sea su objetivo… ¡Yo no puedo permitirme perder! ¡Por el sacrificio que Hana hizo por mi…!- Pensaba Calm con enorme seriedad.

-¡Para seguir cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a Rin sobre cuidar a Serena y para poder salvar a mis compañeros y al resto del mundo…!- Pensaba Tsuna con enorme determinación.

-¡…Yo te derrotare!- Exclamaron ambos magos con enorme determinación en su seria mirada.

Con esas claras palabras y determinación grabadas en sus cuerpos, mentes y almas; tanto Tsuna como Calm empezaron a correr velozmente uno hacia el otro mientras rodeaban sus bastante apretados puños con una poderosa capa de sus respectivas magias. En el momento en que solo unos centímetros separaban a ambos, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados y el hombre de largos cabellos plateados dirigieron sus respectivos puños derechos hacia adelante y los chocaron con enorme fuerza provocando al mismo tiempo, una enorme explosión en conjunto de magia de fuego y magia oscura.

Pero incluso estando atrapados en medio de esa enorme explosión de energía oscura y llamas carmesí que alcanzaba el alto techo de esa amplia habitación, el mago de Fairy Tail y el líder de Unique Oracion siguieron chocando puño tras puñetazos tras puñetazos con gran ferocidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Cada que los fuertes y veloces puños en llamas de Tsuna chocaban con los fuertes y veloces puños de oscuridad de Calm, aquella habitación sufría grandes grietas en paredes y techos debido a los fuertes temblores provocados por las explosiones de magia.

Y no falto mucho para que el feroz intercambio de ataques entre Tsuna y Calm se limitara más allá de puros puñetazos. En cuestión de segundos; tanto Tsuna como Calm no solo empezaron a chocar sus fuertes puños, sino que también comenzaron a chocar poderosas patadas, brutales cabezazos, bestiales codazos y todas clases de golpes físicos rodeados en sus respectivos magias y que hacían crecer la enorme explosión de fuego y oscuridad en donde estaban atrapados y que hacía temblar a la habitación.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaban Tsuna y Calm con gran ferocidad mientras intercambiaban ataques.

Pero repentinamente, aquel intercambio de brutales distintos ataques rodeados en candentes llamas o una penetrante oscuridad terminaron en el momento en que un imponente Calm enterró una tremenda patada en el abdomen desprotegido de Tsuna, mandando a este a volar varios metros hacia atrás, despejando al mismo tiempo la explosión de fuego y energía oscura con la notable onda de choque y vuelo.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se apresuró a clavar con fuerza las afiladas garras de sus manos y pies en el suelo de concreto para lograr detener su avanzar y luego apuntar su bestial mirada de distintos colores nuevamente hacia su enemigo a unos metros de distancia. Pero al hacerlo, Tsuna noto como la mano derecho de Calm se encontraba rodeada por completo en una gran energía mágica de colores verdes.

 **-¡Dark Capriccio!-**

Aquellas que Calm grito con fuerza fueron el gatillo para que luego el lanzara de su mano derecha, un enorme, veloz y poderoso rayo de energía verde rodeado por una espiral roja que volaba directamente hacia el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail. Pero al ver lo que se dirigía hacia él, el usuario de Devil Dragon Force solamente mantuvo una seria expresión en su rostro y cuando aquel rayo de energía oscura estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Tsuna uso su brazo derecho cubierto en candentes escamas rojas para lanzar un simple golpe que dirigió al rayo de oscuridad hacia el techo de la habitación, sorprendiendo a Calm de gran manera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo desvió con su puño desnudo?! ¡Maldición! ¡Es igual que antes! ¡Esa apariencia con escamas aumenta sus habilidades tanto físicas como mágicas! ¡Pero aun así…yo…!- Pensaba Calm durante la batalla.

Tras haberse librado con facilidad de aquel ataque, el puntiagudo pelirosado empezó una veloz carrera para acercarse nuevamente hacia su enemigo y lo mismo pasó con el hombre de larga cabellera plateada. Corriendo velozmente uno hacia el otro, Tsuna y Calm terminaron colisionando con gran fuerza al chocar sus respectivos antebrazos derechos al mismo tiempo que no desconectaban sus feroces y serias miradas.

-¡Tu… ¿Todavía no darás marcha atrás con este ridículo plan?!- Preguntaba un serio Tsuna mientras empujaba su antebrazo derecho contra el de Calm.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- Reacciono Calm con enorme ira mientras empujaba su antebrazo derecho contra el de Tsuna.

-¡La preocupación que sentiste por Hana…era real! ¡Tú la amabas! ¡Alguien capaz de derramar lágrimas por la persona que ama no puede ser de todo malo, así que recapacita, Calm! ¡Todavía no es muy tarde! ¡Eliminar a todos los humanos con Hea…No te dará la paz que buscas!- Exclamaba Tsuna firmemente.

-¡Maldito…Cierra la maldita boca!- Respondió Calm con enorme ira.

Dando ese furioso grito, el líder de Unique Oracion aprovecho la poca distancia que había entre él y su oponente, y de inmediato dirigió una poderosa patada hacia el lado derecho de su torso. Al ver lo que se acercaba a él, Tsuna se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que no tenía tiempo para esquivarla. Pero repentinamente, la mano izquierda de Tsuna bloqueo la patada de Calm y sujeta con fuerza con gran firmeza, mientras que su mano derecho pasó a sujetar el brazo de su enemigo.

Y sujetando esas dos extremidades del mago oscuro, el joven mago de fuego lo lanzo con brutal fuerza hacia la pared derecha de la habitación provocando que chocara con esta, creando un pequeño cráter que fue rodeado por bastante polvo levantado por la destrucción. Y mientras Calm se encontraba hundido en la pared rodeada de un denso polvo, un sorprendido Tsuna paso a observar sus dos brazos cubiertos con escamas con gran sorpresa.

-¡E-Ese no fui yo…mis brazos se movieron por si solos…¡¿Fuiste tú, Voz?!- Hablo Tsuna con seria curiosidad.

 _-¡Si! ¡Deberíamos agradecérmelo! ¡Si no fuera por mí hubiéramos recibido un feo golpe! ¡¿Te recuerdo que ahora que acordamos compartir el cuerpo, el daño que tú sientas también lo sufriré yo?!-_

-¡Cállate, no hables como si fueras el jefe aquí, te recuerdo que este sigue siendo mi cuerpo, el que debería preocuparse si sufro dolor debería ser yo! Además aunque digas que compartimos el cuerpo, se siente como si yo fuera el único que estuviera peleando- Comento Tsuna con un poco de enojo.

 _-Eso es porque hasta el momento tus movimientos y los míos son los mismos. Tus acciones en batallas son las mismas que yo pienso y el cuerpo se mueve de acuerdo a esos pensamientos. Es como si tú y yo ahora mismo fuéramos uno en alma y cuerpo-_

-De alguna forma, esa respuesta me produce un poco de asco…- Dijo el pelirosa con algunas nauseas.

 _-Dejando eso de lado. ¿Qué rayos tratabas de hacer antes? Yo acepte a dejarte usar el poder del Devil Dragon Force si compartíamos cuerpo para derrotar a Calm, no para tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. A mí solo me interesa tener una buena pelea, no como se sienta nuestro enemigo. Si vuelves hacer algo así, no puedo prometer seguir manteniendo este acuerdo. Además… ¿Crees que ese tipo se echara para atrás después del sacrificio de esa mujer?-_

-Si…Tienes razón-Hablo Tsuna bajando la mirada por momento-…Lo siento. Gracias. Sigamos luchando-

-¡Tu…!-

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió Tsuna levemente.

-¡Tu…Alguien como tu… ¿Qué demonios sabe?!-

Después de haber escuchado la severa y seria voz de Calm salir con fuerza de aquella densa nube de polvo pegada a la pared derecha de la habitación, Tsuna se sorprendió de gran manera en el momento en que sintió y vio como todo su cuerpo cubierto con rojas escamas de dragón fue empujado por una enorme gravedad que lo obligo a salir volando por los aires hasta colisionar con brutalidad contra la pared izquierda de la habitación y quedar aprisionado contra ella.

Siendo aprisionado en el cráter que había formado en la pared con su choque por una fuerte gravedad, Tsuna no podía moverse pero pudo ver con sus filosos ojos de colores tanto dorados como marrones como de la densa nube de polvo al otro lado de habitación, salió caminando Calm con gran firmeza mantenía activa su magia de gravedad oscura y poseía un seria y furiosa mirada en sus ojos negros.

-¡Un maldito mocoso como tu…!- Exclamaba Calm con enorme ira.

-¡C-Calm…!- Nombraba Tsuna aprisionado contra la pared.

-¡A juzgar por tu edad, tu no pudiste vivir la gran guerra mágica que ocurrió hace 20 años, ¿Así que demonios vas a saber tu sobre el sufrimiento?!- Hablaba Calm con rabia- ¡Un mocoso como tú que seguramente creció con un padre y madre cariñosos, un mocoso como tú que podía proteger con éxito a su hermano o hermana, un mocoso como tú que seguramente pasaba su infancia jugando felizmente con otros niños de su edad, un mocoso al que seguramente jamás le hicieron experimentos que te hacían llorar y gritar de dolor, un maldito mocoso al que no le arrebataron 40 años de su vida…¡¿Cómo demonios va entender lo que trato de hacer?!-

Con ese claro grito de enorme furia, el hombre de largos cabellos plateados aumento el poder de su gravedad oscura y hundió aún más al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación en la pared de concreto de la amplia habitación y este podía sentir dolorosamente como la enorme presión de la gravedad aplastaba poco a poco los distintos huesos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo con escamas.

-¡¿Crees que hago lo hago porque quiero?! ¡¿Crees que quiero matar a todas esas personas?! ¡No! ¡Lo hago porque es necesario! ¡Lo hago porque dios es alguien cruel!-Hablaba Calm con aun más furia- ¡Los humanos son seres crueles y malignos! ¡Son seres capaces de lastimar o matar solo para cumplir sus propios intereses; al igual que Brain hizo conmigo, Macbeth, a nuestros hermanos y posiblemente a mucha gente más! ¡Por eso cambiare a los humanos! ¡Destruiré a cada humano que dios creo y creara una nueva raza humana! ¡Una que no será nada cruel o maligna! ¡Si hubiera otra forma de hacerlo, yo lo haría, pero no la hay! ¡Esta…es la única forma de traer la paz a este mundo!-

-¡¿Y-Ya terminaste?!- Pregunto Tsuna de repente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Se sorprendió el peliplateado mientras mantenía su magia.

-¡C-Creo que ahora es mi turno de hablar, ¿Verdad?!- Hablaba Tsuna manteniendo su mirada oculta bajo mechones de su rosado cabello- ¡S-Sabes…mi padre…es un mago importante en nuestro gremio así que siempre estaba fuera de casa! ¡Nunca estuvo para hacer las cosas que un padre hace con su hijo como jugar con la pelota o enseñarme a pescar o cosas así! ¡Y era casi lo mismo con mi madre que siempre estaba de gira! ¡Y para poder vencer a mi padre la próxima vez que lo viera, empecé a entrenar desde que era un niño! ¡Entrenaba, entrenaba y entrenaba! ¡Entrenaba hasta el punto que me sangraba y dolía todo el cuerpo! ¡Me la pasaba casi siempre entrenando o en el hospital del gremio, así que casi nunca tenía tiempo para hacer las cosas que un niño normal hacía, como mis amigos que se divertían con sus padres!-

-¡T-Tu…!- Reaccionaba Calm al escuchar al pelirosa.

-¡Y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando tuve la edad para unirme definitivamente al gremio y hacer misiones!- Seguía hablado el mago de fuego- ¡Y-Yo era un maldito debilucho…Cientos de veces era derrotado por oponentes más fuertes y observaba dolorosamente como mis queridos amigos y hermana menor eran lastimados! ¡Y para no volver a ver ese paisaje, seguí entrenado aún más duro que antes! ¡P-Pero incluso haciendo eso…hace seis meses atrás…un amigo…un preciado amigo mío termino dando su vida por mía mientras yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…Y hace unas pocas horas…una persona muy importante para mí se convirtió en un libro mientras yo solo pude ver…así que no creas ni por un maldito segundo…Que tú eres el único que ha sufrido en esta vida, desgraciado imbécil!-

Enseñando la ferocidad en su mirada marrón y dorada tras gritar con fuerzas esas últimas palabras, Tsuna de un momento a otro rodeo todo su cuerpo con escamas en unas enormes llamas de explosivo color carmesí y enorme poder. Aquel feroz y enorme fuego que rodeaba al ser con genes demoniacos y de dragón no tardó mucho en derretir una gran porción de la pared de concreto en donde este estaba enterrado.

Sin tener preocuparse por enterrarse más y más en aquella pared de concreto ahora derretida, Tsuna dio un fuerte grito mientras las enormes llamas que le rodeaban aumentaban su poder. Y dando ese fuerte grito desde lo profundo de su garganta, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados se impulsó hacia adelante con enorme dificultad para luego usar su apretado puño derecho para impactar un tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla derecha de Calm, que se había quedado en shock tras el aumento de poder de su enemigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Logro superar mi gravedad oscura impulsándose con sus llamas?! ¡Imposible! ¡Hasta ahora nunca lo había logrado! ¡¿Tanto aumento el poder de su fuego?!- Pensaba Calm con sorpresa tras el golpe.

-¡Tú y yo no somos los únicos!- Grito Tsuna de repente.

Solamente porque había empezado a hablar, el pelirosado no se detuvo de lanzar feroces ataques revestidos en explosivas llamas carmesí. Sin poseer tiempo para defenderse, el líder de Unique Oracion no pudo nada más que recibir en distintas partes de su cuerpo unos fuertes puñetazos, patadas y toda clase de golpes revestidos con llamas por parte del furioso Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡En este mundo seguramente cientos, miles, millones de personas han sufrido de una manera igual o peor a la nuestra!- Hablaba Tsuna mientras golpeaba a Calm- ¡Y yo conozco a varias de esas personas, en mi gremio, en Fairy Tail! ¡Aquellos que han estado aún más tiempo en el gremio que yo han sufrido de diferentes maneras en su pasado, y a diferencia de tu y yo, ellos sí estuvieron en aquella guerra que mencionaste anteriormente! ¡Mis queridos senpais…todos ellos poseen un sufrimiento que ni tú ni yo nunca conoceremos…pero aun así, ellos…No han perdido la esperanza en la vida! ¡Ellos siguen avanzando! ¡Al igual que muchas personas! ¡Al igual que yo hare! ¡Y al igual que tu deberías hacer, Calm! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Este mundo…no es solamente de oscuridad!-

-¡Ya te he dicho antes...Que cierres tu maldita boca!- Exclamo Calm con enorme rabia.

Tratando de ignorar cada una de las palabras que había dicho el usuario de Devil Dragon Force, el enojado Calm alejo a este clavando nuevamente una tremenda patada en la zona de su escamoso abdomen desprotegido. Y mientras el furioso Tsuna clavaba de nuevo sus garras en el suelo para detener su avanzar, el líder de Unique Oracion inmediatamente rodeo las dos palmas de sus manos con una poderosa energía mágica oscura de colores verdes.

 **-¡Double Dark Capriccio!-**

Como de su mano derecho como de su mano izquierda, Calm disparo con enorme fuerza y velocidad, un enorme rayo de energía oscura de color verde rodeada además por una espiral de color rojo. Sin poseer el tiempo suficiente para acumular la fuerza necesaria para desviar aquel ataque o para moverse de su posición, Tsuna no tuvo más opción que recibir duramente aquellos dos veloces y poderosos rayos de energía oscura.

Al momento del impacto de esos dos rayos de magia oscura, el puntiagudo pelirosado se vio envuelto en una colosal explosion de energía oscura, pero tras unos segundos, aquella enorme explosion de energía oscura fue completamente despejada por la colosal ráfaga de llamas lanzada del fuerte rugido que había dado el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y que iba dirigido únicamente hacia Calm.

Y para protegerse de tal cantidad de explosivo fuego carmesí que venía en su dirección, Calm creo en frente de él y de manera inmediata, un enorme círculo mágico de color negro que sirvió como un escudo que lo protegió de ese fuego mata dragones. Pero mientras mantenía aquel círculo mágico que lo protegía de las llamas, el peliplateado abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de algo.

Dándose la vuelta con gran rapidez, Calm observo con enorme sorpresa como detrás de él se encontraba un serio ser de puntiagudos cabellos rosas, una piel decorada con ardientes escamas de color rojo y que poseía sus dos puños apretados con inmensa fuerza mientras los rodeaba por completo con unas carmesí llamas que poseían un prominente y candente poder mágico.

 **-¡Karyu no Nidai Tekken!-**

Con un veloz tiempo unísono, Tsuna impacto con gran poder y rapidez dos feroces puñetazos revestidos en llamas en el pecho desprotegido y ya quemado de Calm, el cual escupía grandes cantidades de sangre mientras era obligado a ser lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Pero pisando con tal firmeza que agravo el suelo bajo sus pies, Calm logro detener su avanzar, pero eso no evito que sintiera un gran dolor.

Aunque el dolor de las heridas en el pecho de Calm no tardo en irse debido a que algo más capto la atención de este. El líder de Unique Oracion pasó a sujetar su cabeza con enorme fuerza y sufrimiento en el momento en que sintió como la segunda personalidad que se encontraba dentro su cuerpo, es decir, Zero, trataba de salir nuevamente.

-¡M-Maldición…Zero todavía no se rinde…Lo que sea que me hizo Yoku para volverme inmune a Hea le dio más fuerzas a Zero…puedo sentir como su personalidad ahora tiene más control sobre la mía…el dolor de perder a Hana me dio suficiente fuerzas para recuperar el control de mi cuerpo…pero no dudare mucho tiempo así…!- Pensaba el peliplateado con enorme dolor.

Con esos claros y dolorosos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, el hombre de largos cabellos plateados apunto por unos momentos su mirada de ojos negros hacia el núcleo de Hea en el centro de la amplia y muy destruida habitación. Al hacerlo, observo como la enorme lacrima que hacía de núcleo todavía seguía liberando unos notables destellos de color rosado que eran transmitidos por el tubo que poseía pegado en su parte superior y que luego era liberado en forma de letales partículas por todo el mundo.

-¡H-Hea todavía sigue activa…en el momento en que su brillo se apague, eso significara que habrá matado a cada humano sobre el planeta…solo tengo que seguir luchando hasta entonces…cuando Hea se apague, será mi victoria! ¡Según mis cálculos, no debe faltar mucho para que eso pase…pero tampoco me queda mucho tiempo para seguir reteniendo a Zero…usare todo el poder mágico que me queda…para acabar con esto!- Pensaba Calm determinadamente.

Y mientras el usuaria de magia oscura mantenía esos firmes pensamientos en su cabeza, se ponía de pie y comenzaba a reunir todo el poder mágico que le quedaba; el joven y serio mago de fuego de Fairy Tail no apartaba la mirada de su enemigo a unos metros de distancia de el al mismo tiempo que las palabras dichas por la otra personalidad que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo resonaban en sus oídos.

 _-Oye, ¿Estas bien, Tsuna?-_

-S-Si…solamente un poco cansado. Dentro de poco estaré bien- Respondió un serio Tsuna respirando de manera un poco agitada.

 _-Esto no es bueno. Luego del alboroto con Acnologia, el poder que obtuvimos de Hea se está agotando bastante rápido. Muy pronto no te quedaran fuerzas para mantener el Devil Dragon Force, no importa si estamos de acuerdo en compartir tu cuerpo o no. Sin mencionar que según mis cálculos, el tiempo para detener a Hea es muy poco. Muy pronto tus amigos y el resto de los humanos en el mundo morirán así que te sugiero que acabemos esto de una vez, Tsuna-_

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Pero esto es extraño. ¿No dijiste que solamente te interesaba una buena pelea y no lo que le pasara a mis compañeros y al mundo?- Preguntaba el pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-No te confundas, compañero. Es solo que ahora que lo pienso, en el mundo todavía quedan humanos muy fuertes con los que vale la pena luchar y sería una pena que murieran antes de acabar con ellos. Eso es todo-_

-Si tú lo dices… ¡Vamos! ¡Usemos todo el poder mágico que nos queda…para acabar con esto!- Exclamo Tsuna con una determinada sonrisa.

Tras esa breve conversación, tanto Tsuna como el otro ser que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo comenzaron a concentrarse de gran manera para controlar perfectamente todo el poder mágico que les quedaba, lo cual era lo mismo que hacia Calm a unos metros de distancia. El imponente hombre de largos cabellos plateados, seria mirada de ojos negros, sin camisa, con un pecho lleno de quemaduras, con un pantalón militar y botas rodeaba todo su cuerpo con una prominente aura negra al mismo tiempo que juntaba las dos palmas de sus manos.

Mientras que el feroz joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, afilados ojos de colores marrones y dorados, una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuerpo, sin camisa, un pantalón blanco, sandalias, con la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho y que poseía unas ardientes escamas de dragón rojo cubriendo gran parte de la piel de sus brazos, pecho y cara, se encontraba rodeando todo su cuerpo con una poderosa aura mágica de color carmesí.

Ambas auras, tanto la negra como la carmesí, aumentaban a gran velocidad sus poderes y tamaños dependiendo de la seria y determinada voluntad de sus respectivos usuarios, los cuales eran el líder de Unique Oracion y un joven mago de Fairy Tail, los cuales empezaban a preparar sus hechizos más fuertes para acabar la lucha en la que se encontraban, que también era la tercera que tenían y también la última.

Con sus largos cabellos plateados agitándose por su propio poder, Calm procedió a levantar su brazo derecho con dirección al techo mientras su brazo izquierdo estaba apuntada al suelo que tocaban sus pies y además mientras sus dos manos estaban cubiertas en una negra energía mágica. Luego, el serio hombre, realizando lentamente un movimiento circular con sus brazos, apuntaba sus dos manos cubiertas en magia negra hacia su principal enemigo.

El cual por su parte; apretaba con enorme fuerza cada uno de sus robustos músculos, principalmente los de sus brazo derecho junto con su mano al mismo tiempo que pisaba con tal firmeza que lo fracturaba de gran manera y sus puntiagudos cabellos rosados se agitaban salvajemente debido a su propio poder mágico de gran nivel. Apretando su puño derecho al punto de hacerlo sangrar, un feroz Tsuna comenzó a rodearlo con unas carmesís llamas que iban en crecimiento pero estas ya poseían un poder, brillo y calidez mucho mayor a cualquier de sus llamas anteriormente mostradas.

 **-¡METSURYU OUGI! ¡GUREN: DAI BAKU KEN!-**

 **-¡GENESIS ZERO: DARK PEACE!-**

Gritando con toda la fuerza que pudieran sacar desde lo profundo de sus gargantas y con un tiempo unísono, ambos magos activaron sus hechizos más fuertes. Impulsándose con toda la fuerza que poseían sus piernas y con tal poder que creo un pequeño cráter en donde antes estaba parado, un feroz Tsuna reducía la distancia entre y el Calm por cada segundo que pasaba sin mencionar que su puño derecho revestido en unas poderosas llamas era apuntado en su dirección.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna con gran determinación.

Pero antes de que el mago de fuego pudiera acercarse lo suficiente al peliplateado para impactar un brutal golpe en su desprotegido pecho, algo sin precedentes ocurrió. De cada grieta que había el suelo, paredes y techo de esa amplia habitación comenzaron a surgir con una enorme velocidad grandes cantidades de una sólida masa oscura, las cuales rápidamente adoptaban la forma de demoniacos seres humanos o simplemente grandes manos con garras en vez de dedos.

Bajo el único control de Calm, todos aquellos seres y manos hechas de solida oscuridad y que abarcaban gran parte de esa amplia habitación comenzaron a estirarse hacia adelante, más específicamente, hacia el usuario del Devil Dragon Force que avanzaba hacia su enemigo. Sujetándolo por sus brazos, piernas, por su pecho, por su espalda, glúteos, cuello e incluso cabeza, todas esas creaciones de oscuridad detuvieron el avance del joven mago de Fairy Tail.

Todas esas manos con garras y demoniacos seres humanos de oscuridad que seguían aumentando su número sujetaban casi todo el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación con una fuerza extrema impidiendo que siguiera avanzando, y este al verse obligado a concentrar las fuerzas que le quedaban en tratar de escapar de toda esa solida oscuridad, tuvo que extinguir las bravas llamas que cubrían su brazo derecho.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios…es esto…?! ¡Suéltenme, malditos espectros! ¡Déjenme…ir, desgraciados!- Gritaba Tsuna con enorme furia tratando de liberarse sin mucho éxito.

-¡Descansa cómodamente en una paz eterna…en el mundo donde no existe nada más que la oscuridad!- Dijo Calm con gran seriedad.

Dichas esas palabras, Calm comenzó a controlar a todos los seres creados con esa solida oscuridad para que comenzaran a apilarse uno encima de otro. Mientras iban creciendo en número; los seres de oscuridad comenzaron a colocarse uno encima del otro una y otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez hasta el punto que habían cubierto a Tsuna por completo. Ahora mismo, no se podía presenciar no se podía literalmente nada del mago de fuego, pero se sabía que estaba en el interior de ese enorme monte de oscuridad que iba en crecimiento.

Y en el momento en que eso paso, el serio Calm creo un pequeño espacio entre las dos palmas de sus manos y esa acción al parecer provoco que la grandes masas de solida oscuridad que mantenían atrapado a Tsuna empezaran a girar velozmente en forma de una espiral. Poco a poco, el imponente peliplateado iba cerrando más y más el espacio que se encontraba entre sus manos y haciendo eso, la enorme espiral de solida oscuridad iba reduciendo su tamaño con cada giro.

Con el avanzar de cada simple segundo, el espacio que había entre las manos del líder de Unique Oracion se hacía más y más pequeño y eso al mismo tiempo provocaba la reducción del tamaño que poseía esa espiral de solida oscuridad. Y en el justo momento en que las dos palmas de las manos de Calm se tocaron entre si tras no haber ni un solo pequeño espacio de aire entre ellas, no había quedado ni una sola pizca de aquella solida oscuridad que antes llenaba gran porción de la habitación como si fueran grandes olas de agua ni tampoco del miembro de Fairy Tail que había en su interior.

Tras haber completado el uso de su hechizo más fuerte, Calm simplemente separo sus dos manos y las bajo a su lugar con gran tranquilidad. Con una seria mirada marcada en sus negros ojos, el usuario de magia oscura observaba hacia adelante. Calm sentía y escuchaba las leves brisas de viento que invadían esa habitación y observaba cada gramo de destrucción que su batalla contra Tsuna había dejado en aquella amplia habitación. Pero incluso viendo todo, Calm paso a colocar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jaja… ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Lo logre! ¡Yo…lo derrote! …ahora solo falta que Hea se active…para que la razón por la que te sacrificaste se cumpla…Hana- Dijo Calm sonriente.

Hablando consigo mismo con una leve pero notable sonrisa grabada en su rostro, Calm termino cayendo arrodillado al suelo debido a su gran falta de poder mágico y simplemente se quedó en esa posición mientras esperaba como los minutos pasaran para que el brillo rosado que liberaba el núcleo de Hea se desvaneciera e indicara que cada ser humano que estaba en el planeta. Pero mientras Calm esperaba que su "Paz Perfecta", Tsuna ahora se encontraba en otro sitio.

… _En otro lugar…_

En alguna parte desconocida del mundo, si es que ese era el lugar en donde existía, no había nada más que oscuridad. Sin un cielo o un techo, sin paredes, sin suelo, sin plantas, sin agua, sin aire, sin animales, sin personas, en ese lugar no había nada más que una vacía oscuridad. Aparte de esa oscuridad que conformaba todo ese lugar, mundo, universo o lo que fuera ese escenario, solo había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Como si estuviera flotando en un vasto mar o en el profundo espacio exterior, se encontraba en medio de esa vacía oscuridad un joven humano. Ese joven poseía unos distintos cabellos rosas muy puntiagudos, afilados ojos de diferentes colores, una bufanda de cuadros blanca cubriendo su cuello, casi toda la piel de su cuerpo tenía escamas rojas, sus manos y pies poseían garras, solo vestía con un pantalón blanco y sandalias, y en su hombro derecho, estaba grabado la marca de cierto gremio.

Flotando muy lentamente en esa oscuridad aquel joven que poseía la cuarta generación de magia para matar dragones de fuego no podía sentir en lo más mínimo su cuerpo. No podía sentir sus brazos, sus piernas, su torso o su propia cabeza. Y sus mismos pensamientos apenas podían oírse en su propia cabeza.

-¿Q-Que está pasando…dónde estoy?...-Pensaba Tsuna-…Ah…es verdad…Yo…estaba luchando contra Calm…yo…perdí… ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Después de todos es esos esfuerzos, después de todas esas palabras, después de todas esas promesas, ¿Así son como terminan las cosas?! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, chicos! ¡Lo siento por ser tan débil!-

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con esa manera tan pesimista de pensar?! ¡No es propio de ti! ¡Además, esto no ha termino! ¡Tú sigues vivo, ¿Verdad?!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Esa voz… ¿Eres tú?! ¡¿Todavía sigues aquí?!- Reacciono Tsuna con enorme sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No pienso irme tan fácilmente! ¡Además, no estoy solo! ¡Es como te dije antes! ¡Con tanta gente dentro de ti, tu cuerpo es como un maldito hotel, Tsuna!- Exclamo la otra personalidad de Tsuna.

-¡Sí que eres molesto! ¡¿Cuántas veces necesitaras mi ayuda?! ¡El tipo que me derroto en el torneo del rey demonio no era alguien tan patético! ¡Y te vuelvo a recordar que todavía tienes que cumplir tu promesa de cuidar a Serena! ¡No aceptare la muerte como una excusa, así que levántate y sal de aquí o vendré yo a patearte para sacarte a la fuerza, idiota!- Decía la voz de cierto joven de cabellos blancos.

-Mi viejo subordinado tiene razón. No puedes morir todavía, nieto de Igneel e hijo de Natsu, Tsuna Dragneel…no hasta que yo tome tu cuerpo. Así que derrota a esta oscuridad…así como hiciste con la mía- Dijo la voz de cierto Dragon Slayer de la Oscuridad.

-Es verdad, Tsuna…Tú no puedes detenerte aquí…Tú no vas a detenerte aquí…Te estoy esperando después de todo…para que me lleves al gremio…a nuestros hogar. Así que avanza más allá de esta oscuridad y quémala con tus cálidas llamas…Estas más que encendido, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la tierna voz de cierto demonio de Zeref.

Todas y cada una de esas voces que resonaban al borde de sus oídos, provocaron que Tsuna colocara una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos recuperaban la determinación. Con aquella determinada mirada devuelta en sus afilados ojos y como si estuviera parado en un firme suelo, el mago de Fairy Tail se puso pie y veía al frente a pesar de estar en medio de esa vacía oscuridad.

Haciendo eso, Tsuna no tardo en sentir la presencia de más personas a su alrededor. El pelirosa sintió como su hombro izquierdo estaba siendo tocado por una mano que pertenecía al fallecido Devil Slayer de Fuego, la parte izquierda de su espalda era tocada por una mano que pertenecía al fallecido rey de los dragones, con la parte derecha de su espalda siendo tocada por una mano perteneciente a su segunda personalidad y por último, sobre la marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha, había una mano que pertenecía a su amada compañera de gremio.

Con todas esas personas rodeándole y dándole fuerzas, Tsuna poco a poco rodeo todo su cuerpo con una brillante llama de puro color carmesí. Esa llama con el pasar de los segundos se convirtió en una cálida luz que fue creciendo rápidamente para calcinar cada gramo de oscuridad en aquel mundo donde estaba Tsuna, el cual empezó a correr hacia adelante y sin rumbo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Para volver al lado de Serena y mis compañeros…!- Hablaba Tsuna ferozmente.

… _De regreso en el mundo real…_

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Reacciono Calm con enorme impacto.

Repentinamente, toda la tranquilidad que Calm sentía tras su victoria se desvaneció por completo en un simple instante al observar con impactante reacción con sus propios negros ojos como a unos metros en frente de él, unas grandes grietas de color negro aparecían medio del aire de esa amplia habitación y además liberando una brillante luz carmesí que aumentaba su destello con cada segundo y fracturaba aún más esas grietas. No faltaron muchos segundos para que esas grietas negras pasaran a convertirse en una colosal explosión de luz que obligo al peliplateado ahí presente a cerrar los ojos.

Pero en el momento en que Calm volvió a abrir sus ojos, él se sorprendió aún más ante lo que ahora veía. Gran porción del suelo, paredes y techos de esa amplia habitación ahora se encontraban recubiertas en unas bastas llamas de gran poder pero de tonos diferentes. Algunas de las llamas que recubrían esa habitación poseían el clásico y explosivo color carmesí de siempre, pero otras poseían ni nada más ni nada menos que un oscuro y maligno color azabache. Pero lo que si era claro era que ambas tipos diferentes de llamas liberaban una gran calidez.

Y en lo que era el punto de central y de origen de aquellas enormes llamas carmesí y azabache, se encontraba la silueta de un irreconocible joven de Fairy Tail que con cada firme paso que daba hacia adelante, aumentaba la gran sorpresa y miedo que invadía a Calm. Con cada firme pisar que daban los pies de ese mago de fuego se escuchaban las grandes pisadas de unas enormes patas, con cada simple movimiento de sus brazos se escuchaba el fuerte batir de unas grandes alas y con cada simple expulsión de aire de su boca se escuchaba la respiración de un monstruo.

Y había una muy buena razón para todos aquellos sonidos resonando por esa habitación y era la misma razón por la cual Calm lucia tan aterrado. Detrás del feroz Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se podía presencia claramente la imagen de una enorme criatura que estaba perfectamente con los movimientos de su cuerpo entre aquellas enormes llamas carmesís y azabaches.

Aquella criatura no era nada más que un enorme dragón, pero no era el usual dragón que se posicionaba detrás de Tsuna cuando este liberaba un gran poder. Ese colosal dragón poseía decorando casi todo su cuerpo, así como a su larga cola y enormes alas, unas escamas más negras que el azabache más profundo y además transmitían la desesperación misma. Con tan solo ver a esa criatura rugir con tiempo unísono con el grito de Tsuna, Calm estaba lleno de miedo, debió a que el reconocía a ese dragón debido a todos sus estudios sobre Zeref.

-¡…No puedo permitirme perder contra ti!- Exclamo un feroz Tsuna.

-¡I-Imposible!-Hablaba Calm con enorme sorpresa- ¡Esas escamas negras…ese dragón…es aquel al que llamaban "Las Alas de Desesperación"…A-Acnologia! ¡¿C-Como puede ser esto posible?! ¡Además esas llamas negras son las mismas de antes…pero…ahora estaban combinadas con sus propias llamas! ¡¿Ahora es capaz de controlar ese poder?! ¡¿En tan poco tiempo?! ¡¿Q-Que…demonios eres…Tsuna Dragneel?!-

-¡El que te derrotara! ¡CALM!-

De un instante a otro, los dos poderosos puños de escamas de Tsuna fueron rodeados por aquellas llamas que inundaban toda esa habitación. Su puño derecho poseía sus explosivas llamas carmesí y su puño izquierdo las destructivas llamas azabaches, y con esas dos llamas rodeando sus puños, Tsuna repentinamente comenzó a lanzar una enorme cantidad de golpes al aire en frente suyo. Al principio, Calm se sorprendió y confundió por esa acción de su enemigo, pero no tardo en descubrir su verdadero significado.

Como si fueran pequeños pero veloces meteoros, leves ráfagas de fuego tanto rojo como negro viajaban a través del aire de la amplia habitación tras ser disparadas de los feroces golpes que Tsuna lanzaba con sus puños y luego impactaban repentinamente en el cuerpo de Calm como si fueran brutales puñetazos. Primero empezando por su pecho, después siguiendo por sus extremidades, luego por su rostro y eventualmente cada zona en el desprotegido cuerpo del líder de Unique Oracion era lugar de impacto para las ráfagas de llamas negras y rojas lanzadas por el pelirosa.

Sin poder ofrecerse nada de protección debido a su falta extrema, el hombre de largos cabellos plateados no podía hacer nada más que recibir golpe tras golpe y quemadura dura tras quemadura lanzadas por un feroz mago de Fairy Tail que no dejaba de rugir bestialmente durante su imparable ataque. Y se presenció cómo los incontables ataques de Tsuna lanzados a Calm provocaban que este poco a poco y con gran lentitud empezara a ser arrastrado hacia atrás.

Durante varios minutos siguió aquella escena. El puntiagudo pelirosa impactando golpe ardiente tras golpe ardiente en el usuario de magia oscura, el cual iba más y más atrás con cada brutal impacto hasta que finalmente llego a algo que detuvo su avanzar, el núcleo de Hea. Pero incluso con Calm estando aprisionando contra la enorme lacrima brillante que era el núcleo de Hea, Tsuna no detuvo si atacar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna casi inconscientemente.

-¡BUAAAHHH!- Escupía Calm grandes cantidades de sangre con cada golpe.

A pesar que con cada segundo que pasaba, sus nudillos y brazos liberaban gran cantidad de sangre debido a los continuos impactos y alta fricción, un feroz Tsuna siguió atacando y atacando a Calm con innumerables puñetazos revestidos en llamas negras y rojas hasta el punto que el muy pero muy lastimado líder de Unique Oracion comenzó a hundirse más y más en la supuesta "casi indestructible" lacrima del núcleo de Hea, la cual poco a poco, empezó a mostrar grietas.

Con cada golpe lanzado, los puños de Tsuna sangraban de gran manera pero aún más hundían y de una dolorosa manera a Calm en la lacrima que era el núcleo de Hea, y cada vez que él se hundía en aquella lacrima, esta se llenaba más y más de grandes grietas a pesar de su gigantesca resistencia tanto física como mágica. Y en el simple momento en que la lacrima ya estaba llena de grietas y Calm de quemaduras y moretones, Tsuna comenzó a apretar sus dos puños con toda la fuerza tanto mágica como física que poseía su herido cuerpo con escamas.

Y en cuanto completo ese proceso hasta el punto de mostrar todas las venas de sus músculos, el Dragon Slayer impulso sus dos puños hacia adelante con una bestial e unísono velocidad para que dos llamas, una carmesí y una azabache, salieron volando de ellos e se impactaran ambas en el abdomen desprotegido de Calm. Y ese último impacto de fuego carmesí y azabache no solamente obligó al herido Calm a hundirse más en el núcleo de Hea, sino que literalmente lo atravesó, destruyéndole por completo en el proceso.

El muy lastimado líder de Unique Oracion termino cayendo totalmente derrotado en el suelo de concreto de esa amplia habitación con tal grado de fuerza que creo un pequeño cráter y además lo hizo mientras los enormes pedazos de ahora una destruida Hea caían al suelo con gran fuerza. Y al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, Tsuna cayó arrodillado al suelo lleno de cansancio, con sus brazos bañados con sangre y con sus escamas rojas desvaneciéndose lentamente al igual que las enormes llamas que le rodeaban.

-Hea…al fin fue destruida…- Comento Tsuna lleno de gran cansancio.

 _-Si…todos fueron salvados. Ahora puedes dejar de quejarte, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?-_

Aquella muy breve conversación entre Tsuna y su otra personalidad no podía contener nada más que la verdad. Tras la destrucción del enorme núcleo de Hea, en cada simple parte del planetario mundo que era tocada por los pies de al menos un solo ser humano, las billones de invisibles y letales partículas creadas y controladas por Hea se desvanecían tanto del aire como del interior de sus víctimas.

Todos los seres humanos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, del concejo mágico, de cada una de las ciudades y pueblos de Fiore o de cualquier otro país, o de cualquier parte del basto mundo podían sentir con gran alivio como los repentinos y enormes dolores que sentían sus cuerpos simplemente se desvanecían, y la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits no era una excepción. Cada uno de los jóvenes magos dispersados por ese enorme castillo que era Hea, comenzaban a recuperarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que pasa?...E-Ese molesto dolor…- Hablaba Ryos con sorpresa.

-…Se fue. Simplemente se desvaneció- Término de hablar Sonia en el mismo estado.

-¡¿Q-Que rayos habrá pasado?!- Se preguntaba Marcus en el mismo estado que los anteriores.

-¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Me alegra que estén bien, malditos! ¡Me tenían preocupado!- Decía un llorón Lector volando por los alrededores con gran felicidad.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el felino verde haciendo lo mismo.

-Por cierto, habrá sido por causa de ese dolor… ¿Pero no escucharon alguna clase de sonido como un rugido o algo así?- Preguntaba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación con interés.

-C-Creo que yo también lo escuche…pero, ¿Seguramente no habrá sido alguna clase de confusión por ese dolor tan molesto?- Sugirió Sonia poniéndose de pie.

-P-pero creo que Frosch y yo también escuchamos un rugido y eso que no sentimos nada del dolor… ¿Habrá sido alguien que también estaba sufriendo? Espero que Lisa-kun y Sorano estén bien- Comento Lector pensativo.

-¡No, fue mi hermano! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Ese rugido…al escucharlo no sé por qué, pero instantáneamente pensé en que mi hermano estaba haciendo algo para salvarnos! ¡Seguramente, él nos salvó!- Exclamaba Lucia con gran felicidad.

-¡¿Tsuna?!...Puede ser. Sera mejor que lo busquemos para saber la verdad. Y también a Alicia y a todos los demás- Dijo Marcus mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¡Tsuna Dragneel…si de verdad fuiste tú quien detuvo a Hea…Te lo agradezco eternamente!- Pensaba Roku en silencio con alguna lagrimas derramándose de sus ojos.

Cada joven mago en el interior del enorme castillo en el centro de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits y también cada ser humano que se encontraba en el planeta tierra se preguntaban que había provocado esos repentinos dolores al igual que se preguntaban que los habían detenido. Y el responsable de eso, Tsuna Dragneel, ahora mismo se encontraba de pie en su localización y caminando hasta cierto zona.

Debido a su cansancio, el pelirosa no camino de manera muy rápida por aquella amplia habitación en donde se encontraba, pero aun así, eventualmente el llego a posicionarse alrededor de un pequeño pero profundo cráter en el suelo de concreto que en el centro de este, se encontraba tirado un derrotado hombre de largos cabellos plateados, ojos negros y lleno de moretones ensangrentados y serias quemaduras, pero que a pesar de eso, fijo su mirada en el ser que lo venció.

-¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Vienes a regocijarte de tu aplastante victoria…perro rabioso?- Pregunto Calm con tranquilidad al ver al pelirosa.

-¿Sigues consiente luego de más de 700 golpes seguidos? En serio eres fuerte. En una situación normal, yo hubiera disfrutado luchar contra ti…pero ahora mismo…no lo creo- Respondió Tsuna con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Para qué acabaste aún más tus fuerzas caminando hasta aquí? ¿Si fue para regocijarte…o para terminar el trabajo?- Preguntaba ahora el peliplateado.

-Por supuesto que no, ni aunque tuviera fuerzas para lanzar un puñetazo más, lo haría. Solamente vine a preguntar si después de todos esos golpes, tu cerebro se ablando lo suficiente para olvidar tu estúpida idea de paz- Contesto el pelirosa seriamente.

-Ja, ¿Viniste solo por eso?- Hablaba Calm- Es como para reírse. En serio nunca dejas de sorprenderme, perro rabioso. Pero déjame decirte que es inútil preguntar algo como eso. Aunque significara hacer todo mi cuerpo añicos, jamás abandonaría mi ideal de paz. Pero aunque diga eso…ese ideal no es más que un sueño fugaz debido a ti, perro. Sin Hea…ya no voy a poder hacer realidad mi única oración, así que te lo ruego…acaba con mi vida sin propósito-

-Lo siento, pero también tendré que negarme. Después de todo, mi misión es entregar a los atacaron la prisión del consejo y robaron los planos de la ciudad de la Nirvit junto con su líder al consejo mágico…en otras palabras, vengo a arrestarte. Sinceramente, después de todos estos esfuerzos, no me siento con ganas de ser regañado por la maestra tras regresar al gremio- Respondió el mago de fuego con muy poco ánimo.

-¿Esa es tu excusa para no acabar con quien hizo sufrir tanto a ti y a tus compañeros?-Hablaba el peliplateado- Que estúpido. Simplemente no quieres hacerlo, ¿Verdad? Bueno, da igual. Hacerlo y no hacerlo no cambiara nada. Mi final llego aquí…O debería decir, ¿El nuestro?-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refie…?-

Antes de que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación pudiera terminar su preguntar, la respuesta llego a él cuándo se vio obligado a caer arrodillado al suelo tras perder el equilibrio debido a que un fuerte temblor invadió toda aquella amplia habitación. Las paredes y suelos se fracturaban aún más con cada fuerte temblor y por la misma razón, diferentes tamaños de pedazos de concreto comenzaban a caer del techo sin control.

-¡¿Q-Que rayos pasa ahora?! ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora, Calm?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran ira.

-Esto no es culpa mia, perro. Sino tuya-Hablaba Calm seriamente- Tras destruir el núcleo de Hea, le quitaste su propósito y algo sin propósito es normal que desee autodestruirse. Por lo tanto, todo este castillo que es toda Hea en sí, será destruido…junto con cada ser que se encuentre en su interior. A sí que te sugiero que salgas rápido de aquí junto con esa alimaña felina y ese libro tan preciado para ti-

-¡Maldito, no digas cosas como esas con una cara tan tranquila! ¡Tengo que apresurarme a sacarnos de aquí!- Exclamo Tsuna poniéndose de pie durante todos esos temblores.

-¿Sacarnos? No puede ser, ¿Aunque tuvieras fuerzas para hacerlo, también planeas sacarme a mí? ¿A tu enemigo? Tu estupidez no tiene límites, ¿Cierto, perro? Pero creo…que me aprovechare un poco de esa estupidez tuya- Comento Calm con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Aprovecharte?- Repitió Tsuna confuso.

-Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail…-Hablaba el mago oscuro con seriedad-…Te lo ruego con cada una de las fuerzas que me quedan…por favor…coloca mi débil cuerpo…al lado del cuerpo de Hana. Si este es mi final, quiero estar a su lado-

-¿Qué? ¿Hana?- Fue como reacciono el mago de fuego.

Ante la petición de su enemigo, el puntiagudo pelirosado volteo su mirada hacia el cuerpo fallecido de la maga de plantas, pero al hacerlo, se sorprendió bastante. En la zona de concreto en donde antes se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Hana; ahora había presente un gran árbol formado por una hermosa y sólida corteza, con largas ramas llenas de muy verdes hojas, y largas raíces hundidas en el suelo y cubiertas por todo un circular arbusto hecho de bellas flores de diferentes tipos de colores.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Calm…ella…su cuerpo…!-

-Da igual su forma, Hana seguirá siendo Hana. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo…contigo y ese demonio de Zeref?- interrumpió Calm a Tsuna con sus palabras.

Tras esa oración liberada por los labios del derrotado líder de Unique Oracion, Tsuna guardo un serio silencio por varios segundos y mientras esa habitación se derrumbaba, el comenzó a caminar hasta entrar dentro de ese pequeño cráter. Tsuna siguió caminando hasta posicionarse al lado del muy lastimado cuerpo de Calm, se agacho y luego se levantó con el cuerpo de su enemigo entre sus brazos ensangrentados para luego empezar a dirigirse hacia ese hermoso árbol que era Hana.

-Oye, Calm, ¿Quieres escuchar algo interesante?- Preguntaba Tsuna mientras caminaba.

-¿Acaso tengo opción?- Fue como contesto el peliplateado.

-Hace tiempo…el tipo que más he odiado en toda mi vida me dijo estas palabras exactas…la oscuridad siempre existirá en este mundo- Repitió Tsuna las palabras que le dijo el fallecido rey de los dragones.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu propósito a decirme unas palabras como esas?- Preguntaba Calm con interés.

-Solo pienso…que puede que haya tenido razón en decir eso. No importa lo que hagamos, la oscuridad siempre permanecerá en la vida de los seres humanos. Incluso si tú hubieras creado a tus propios humanos tras destruir a los anteriores, la oscuridad todavía permanecería en este mundo. Ese tipo llamado Yoku es un claro ejemplo. A pesar de que fue creado por un tipo como tu…había maldad en su mirada- Explico el pelirosa seriamente.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Me estás diciendo que todos mis esfuerzos por lograr la paz…fueron inútiles?- Preguntaba el peliplateado con un poco de rabia.

-Tal vez-Hablaba Tsuna- El sueño de la paz…tal vez es solo eso, un sueño. La oscuridad jamás podrá ser borrada de este mundo…pero…la luz tampoco podrá ser borrada, no importa cuanto lo intenten. Y mientras ambas existan…en este mundo, todavía podremos disfrutar de momentos llenos de felicidad como de sufrimiento…podremos continuar con vida. Tal vez si tu no hubieras tratado de hacer algo que no puede hacerse…hubieras vivido una feliz vida, Calm.

-Eso…jamás lo sabremos. Pero espero…que tu…y Serena Axel sigan viviendo momentos felices, Tsuna Dragneel- Contesto Calm tras las palabras del pelirosa.

-Vaya, ahora yo soy el sorprendido. Por fin la llamaste por su nombre. Si volvías a decirle "demonio", iba a tener que golpearte- Comento el pelirosa.

-Agradéceselo a Hana…si ella no me lo hubiera dicho, jamás lo hubiera recordado- Dijo Calm seriamente.

-Es cierto. Serena me dijo antes que ella y Hana se habían encontrado antes y que pensaban que serían buenas amigas…Oye, Calm, crees que si nos hubiéramos encontrado antes de todo este asunto de Hea, ¿Hubiéramos sido amigos?- Preguntaba Tsuna mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Esa pregunta…tendrá que ser respondida en una siguiente vida, Tsuna Dragneel- Contesto Calm cerrando los ojos y colocando una leve sonrisa.

Luego de esa conversación, todo el camino de Tsuna cargando a Calm hacia el hermoso árbol que era Hana fue puro silencio, pero en el posicionarse en frente de ese árbol, el joven mago de Fairy Tail se arrodillo con algo de dificultad y con mucho cuidado, acostó a Calm en el suelo de concreto. Y en ese instante, el hombre de largos cabellos plateados saco todas las fuerzas que pudo para levantar su mano derecha y usarla para tocar una de las raíces de ese árbol formado entre hermosas flores con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hana…Lo siento…-Pensaba Calm sonriente-…A pesar de tu sacrificio…no fui capaz de traer la calma eterna a este mundo. Pero…creo que en este punto…ese sueño ya no me importa. En este simple momento…solo tengo una única oración…que ruego…sea escuchada por el cruel dios de este mundo. Si. La única oración que poseo ahora es…que donde sea que termine tras cerrar los ojos…pueda estar al menos por tan solo unos segundos…A tu lado-

Los negros ojos del lastimado mago oscuro se cerraron después de que esas palabras y el luego simplemente quedo inconsciente. Pero incluso estando inconsciente, Calm aumento ligeramente el tamaño de su leve sonrisa debido a que él pudo sentir como su mano derecha que estaba tocando una de las raíces de ese árbol que era Hana, era muy ligeramente sujetada por una cálida mano que pertenecía a cierta joven de largos cabellos purpuras.

Y el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, por su parte, se quedó observando por algunos segundos aquella escena de sus derrotados enemigos pero luego recordó repentinamente, la gran destrucción por la que pasaba esa amplia habitación en donde se encontraba. Tras recordar eso, Tsuna se apresuró a correr en la dirección en donde se encontraban su inconsciente compañero felino y el libro que era un demonio de Zeref.

-¡Tenemos que salir de este castillo rápido!- Pensaba Tsuna apresurado.

Llegando a su objetivo, el pelirosa rápidamente paso a cargar a Happy con su mano izquierda y a sujetar el libro que era Serena con su mano derecha, o al menos, eso era lo que el pretendía. Repentinamente, el joven mago de fuego muy lastimado y bañado en heridas sangrientas, termino cayendo al suelo mientras sujetaba al exceed azul y al libro de Zeref con sus manos, y mientras sus marrones se volvían más y más borrosos.

-¡¿Q-Que…me…pasa?!- Se preguntaba el pelirosa con rabia pero muy débil ademas.

 _-Lo siento, Tsuna. Pero parece que ya no tienes nada de fuerzas. Ni siquiera para mantenerte de pie-_

-N-No puede ser… ¡Pero…Yo…tengo que salvar a…Happy…Serena…todos…yo…!- Hablaba Tsuna antes de caer inconsciente por completo.

… _¿Sera el final?..._

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, fanfickers.**

 **Lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les hablo porque quiero informar, que solo faltan dos capitulo para terminar este arco, es todo.**

 **Matane.**


	72. Regresa

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 33/72: ¡Regresa!**

Con una activada Hea en el proceso de matar a cada ser humano sobre la tierra; un bestial Tsuna que había sufrido una monstruosa transformación que incluía llamas y escamas negras, batallaba con enorme ferocidad a un poderoso y maligno Zero que había tomado control del cuerpo de Calm. Pero tras varios sucesos, ambos magos recuperaron el control de sus respectivos cuerpos, pero aun así continuaron su lucha por sus propios objetivos.

Usando el poder del Devil Dragon Force gracias a la energía absorbida de Hea y a un acuerdo con su otra personalidad, Tsuna dio una muy buena batalla contra Calm, que usaba todo su poder mágico y habilidades de magia oscura. Combatiendo ferozmente tanto con sus cuerpos como con sus palabras llenas de sus propios ideales, era muy difícil obtener la victoria tanto para el pelirosa como para el peliplateado.

Pero al final, la victoria fue otorgada al mago de Fairy Tail, pero aquella victoria al mismo tiempo termino destruyendo Hea lo cual a su vez, empezó la autodestrucción del enorme castillo en donde estaban todos los jóvenes magos dispersos. Pero incluso estando en medio de esa gran destrucción del castillo en donde estaba; Tsuna le concedió su último deseo a Calm, que era ser colocado al lado del gran y hermoso árbol que era su amada Hana. Y después, el mago de fuego tenía la intención de escapar el castillo junto con un inconsciente Happy, el libro que era Serena y todos sus demás compañeros, pero algo ocurrió…

… **Continuación…**

-Eso…jamás lo sabremos. Pero espero…que tu…y Serena Axel sigan viviendo momentos felices, Tsuna Dragneel- Contesto Calm tras las palabras del pelirosa.

-Vaya, ahora yo soy el sorprendido. Por fin la llamaste por su nombre. Si volvías a decirle "demonio", iba a tener que golpearte- Comento el pelirosa.

-Agradéceselo a Hana…si ella no me lo hubiera dicho, jamás lo hubiera recordado- Dijo Calm seriamente.

-Es cierto. Serena me dijo antes que ella y Hana se habían encontrado antes y que pensaban que serían buenas amigas…Oye, Calm, crees que si nos hubiéramos encontrado antes de todo este asunto de Hea, ¿Hubiéramos sido amigos?- Preguntaba Tsuna mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Esa pregunta…tendrá que ser respondida en una siguiente vida, Tsuna Dragneel- Contesto Calm cerrando los ojos y colocando una leve sonrisa.

Luego de esa conversación, todo el camino de Tsuna cargando a Calm hacia el hermoso árbol que era Hana fue puro silencio, pero en el posicionarse en frente de ese árbol, el joven mago de Fairy Tail se arrodillo con algo de dificultad y con mucho cuidado, acostó a Calm en el suelo de concreto. Y en ese instante, el hombre de largos cabellos plateados saco todas las fuerzas que pudo para levantar su mano derecha y usarla para tocar una de las raíces de ese árbol formado entre hermosas flores con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hana…Lo siento…-Pensaba Calm sonriente-…A pesar de tu sacrificio…no fui capaz de traer la calma eterna a este mundo. Pero…creo que en este punto…ese sueño ya no me importa. En este simple momento…solo tengo una única oración…que ruego…sea escuchada por el cruel dios de este mundo. Si. La única oración que poseo ahora es…que donde sea que termine tras cerrar los ojos…pueda estar al menos por tan solo unos segundos…A tu lado-

Los negros ojos del lastimado mago oscuro se cerraron después de que esas palabras y el luego simplemente quedo inconsciente. Pero incluso estando inconsciente, Calm aumento ligeramente el tamaño de su leve sonrisa debido a que él pudo sentir como su mano derecha que estaba tocando una de las raíces de ese árbol que era Hana, era muy ligeramente sujetada por una cálida mano que pertenecía a cierta joven de largos cabellos purpuras.

Y el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, por su parte, se quedó observando por algunos segundos aquella escena de sus derrotados enemigos pero luego recordó repentinamente, la gran destrucción por la que pasaba esa amplia habitación en donde se encontraba. Tras recordar eso, Tsuna se apresuró a correr en la dirección en donde se encontraban su inconsciente compañero felino y el libro que era un demonio de Zeref.

-¡Tenemos que salir de este castillo rápido!- Pensaba Tsuna apresurado.

Llegando a su objetivo, el pelirosa rápidamente paso a cargar a Happy con su mano izquierda y a sujetar el libro que era Serena con su mano derecha, o al menos, eso era lo que el pretendía. Repentinamente, el joven mago de fuego muy lastimado y bañado en heridas sangrientas, termino cayendo al suelo mientras sujetaba al exceed azul y al libro de Zeref con sus manos, y mientras sus marrones se volvían más y más borrosos.

-¡¿Q-Que…me…pasa?!- Se preguntaba el pelirosa con rabia pero muy débil además.

 _-Lo siento, Tsuna. Pero parece que ya no tienes nada de fuerzas. Ni siquiera para mantenerte de pie-_

-N-No puede ser… ¡Pero…Yo…tengo que salvar a…Happy…Serena…todos…yo…!- Hablaba Tsuna antes de caer inconsciente por completo.

El joven de puntiagudo cabello rosado que pertenecía al gremio de Fairy Tail y el hombre de larga cabellera plateado que era el líder del autonombrado grupo Unique Oracion, ambos completamente inconscientes al lado de los seres que más apreciaban, no podían hacer nada para detener la gran destrucción que se propaga por toda esa habitación en la que se encontraban tirados.

Las paredes y suelos se fracturaban más y más con cada avanzar del tiempo hasta el punto de comenzar a derrumbarse debido a los fuertes temblores que invadían a esa habitación, y por la misma razón, grandes pedazos de escombro que conformaban al techo de concreto de ese mismo cuarto caían sin control. Y ese no era el único lugar en donde eso ocurría. Interior como exteriormente, el castillo temblaba fuertemente y se derrumbaba parte por parte, mientras en su interior los jóvenes magos y exceeds que los acompañaban corrían en busca de una salida.

De regreso en la amplia habitación en donde antes estaba el núcleo de Hea, los suelos se habían fragmentado de una manera que ya no podían soportar ni su propio peso. Los pedazos de concreto que conformaban el suelo empezaran a derrumbarse y a caer a un oscuro vacío de altura desconocida, y también todo lo que había sobre ellos. Los suelos por debajo de Calm y el gran árbol que era Hana también terminando derrumbándose provocando que ambos terminaran cayendo al oscuro vacío sin que pudieran hacer nada debido a sus respectivos estados y hasta quedaron invisibles ante la vista.

Mientras que en la zona en donde estaba tirado el joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail, el cual incluso estando inconsciente sujetaba ligeramente a un inconsciente y lastimado Happy con su mano izquierda y al grueso libro marrón que era Serena con su mano derecha, grandes rocas comenzaron a caer del techo. Muy pequeñas como extremadamente grandes, las rocas siguieron cayendo una tras otra en aquella habitación casi toda destruida y terminaron cubriendo por completo a los tres miembros de Fairy Tail, evitando que se conociera cual era o seria su destino.

… _Más tarde…_

Sin saber el tiempo exacto que había pasado tras ese último evento, sin saber dónde estaban sus apreciados compañeros y sin saber siquiera donde estaba el mismo; lo único que veían los marrones ojos de un ahora consiente Tsuna era la pura oscuridad que lo rodeaba, lo único que sentía su cuerpo era la sensación de que su espalda estaba acostada en alguna clase de superficie y lo único que escuchaban sus oídos era como unas familiares voces resonaban a su alrededor.

-Oye, ¿Estás seguro que está bien que hagamos esto?- Preguntaba una juvenil voz femenina.

-Por supuesto. Tu hermano y yo hacemos esto cada vez que encontramos a alguien con la guardia baja. Estoy seguro que a él no le importara que se lo hagamos a el también. Además dijiste que estabas aburrida, ¿Verdad? Pues será muy divertido ver su razón cuando despierte- Contesto una voz masculina un poco aguda.

-Bueno… ¡Supongo que tienes razón! Entonces, ¿Qué dibujamos primero? ¿Un enorme bigote?- Sugería la voz femenina ahora llena de emoción.

-Oh, Para alguien que se oponía hace unos segundos, has propuesto algo muy bueno para comenzar. Pero no sería tan gracioso ver a un hombre con un bigote. ¿No te parece mejor varios pelos largos saliendo de su nariz?- Repudio la voz masculina también llena de emoción.

-¡Esa es buena! ¡También sería bueno dibujarle unas enormes cejas que hicieran juego, ¿No crees?!-

-¡En efecto! ¡También unas enormes patillas en sus mejillas!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡¿Y qué tal grandes pelos saliendo de sus oídos?! ¡¿No sería muy gracioso?!-

-¡Eso es fantástico!...Pero, ¿Cómo dibujamos eso?-

-No tenemos que dibujarlo. Solamente le meteremos bastantes pelusas en los oídos para que parezcan pelos. Después de todo, hay muchas por aquí ya que el lugar no se ha limpiado en al menos un mes creo-

-¡Oh! ¡Que magnifico poder para plantear bromas! ¡La estudiante se ha convertido en la maestra!-

-¿Eh? Esas voces…son de…- Pensaba Tsuna tras escuchar esas voces.

Tras escuchar esas voces masculina y femenina charlando a sus alrededores con gran alegría y además a sus propios pensamientos, Tsuna se percató de algo curioso. El pelirosado se percató que él no estaba rodeado en una profunda oscuridad, sino que sus ojos simplemente estaban cerrados por el cansancio y tras darse cuenta de algo tan simple, procedió a abrirlos para observar un paisaje algo confuso y sorprendente.

Abriendo sus filosos y marrones ojos, el puntiagudo pelirosado al principio observaba todo de una manera borrosa pero poco a poco su vista se aclaró y le permitió ver y sentir que al parecer él estaba cubierto ligeramente con una sábana blanca, y acostado en una cómoda cama que estaba posicionada en el interior de lo que parecía ser una casa de techo, paredes y suelo de concreto y que estaba decorada mayormente con varios estantes y escritorios llenos de pequeñas plantas en macetas y medicinas.

Pero sin duda lo que más desconcertó al recién despertado mago de fuego fue como en el lado izquierdo de esa cama donde estaba acostado, se encontraba un pequeño felino humanoide de pelaje azul, grandes ojos negros, con la marca de Fairy Tail puesta en su espalda y rodeado de algunas vendas sobre su cuerpo.

Mientras que de su lado derecho, se encontraba una pequeña joven de lindos ojos marrones, largos cabellos rubios atados ahora en una cola de caballo, vestida con un vestido corto de colores azules y amarillos en patrón de zigzag y sandalias blancas, con varias cubriendo varias partes de su cuerpo y con la marca amarrilla de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha. Y sin mencionar, que ambos seres pertenecientes a Fairy Tail ahora se encontraban con sus miradas apuntadas a un despertado Tsuna y con sus respectivas manos sosteniendo varias marcadores y pelusas.

-… ¿Happy? ¿Lucia?- Identifico Tsuna al ver a su familia.

-¿Tsuna?- Nombro Happy al ver a su compañero.

-¿Hermano? ¡Hermano!- Nombraba Lucia con gran felicidad y con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermano mayor.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritaba el exceed azul en la misma situación que la pequeña joven Dragneel y haciendo lo mismo que ella.

-¡Ah!-Reacciono Tsuna ante los dos repentinos abrazos- ¡Ustedes! ¡Si, si, ya entendí, yo también me alegra de verlos, pero están apretándome demasiado! ¡Además, ¿Qué demonios planeaban hacerme mientras dormía?!...¡Ah, Duele!-

-¡Ah, Lo siento, hermano! ¡¿Te lastimamos?!- Preguntaba la pequeña rubia con preocupación mientras se alejaba levemente junto con el exceed azul.

-Ah…No te preocupes. No fue nada grave- Respondió el pelirosa mostrando una sonrisa.

Tras sorprenderse por ese leve dolor, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación paso de estar acostado en esa cómoda cama a estar sentado, y en esa posición pudo observar mejor su propia situación. Tsuna observo como aparte de estar vestido solamente con un pantalón blanco y su clásica bufanda alrededor de su cuello, todo su cuerpo y algunas porciones de su rostro estaba envuelto en vendas que no dejaban ni un solo lugar para ver su piel.

-¡¿Q-Que rayos?!- Reacciono Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Quién causa tanto alboroto?! ¡Se supone que este es un lugar para que los heridos descansen!-

Escuchando ese repentino regaño venir del interior, el pelirosado apunto su sorprendida mirada hacia la puerta de madera de esa casa de concreto y observo como por ella entraron dos seres de su edad. Uno era un joven de cortos cabellos de color albino con afilados ojos de color azul, que vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas junto con pantalón gris que llegaba hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias, y que además poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su cuello y en color azul oscuro, y que al igual que los demás presentes en esa casa, poseía algunas vendas cubriendo las heridas de su cuerpo.

Mientras que el otro ser era una bella y voluptuosa joven de largos cabellos color escarlata con algunos mechones de color azul en la parte delantera junto con unos hermosos ojos de color marrón, que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna izquierdo en color rojo azulado, vestía con un corto vestido de color rojo y anaranjados y de estilo un poco indio y que no poseía ni mangas ni tirantes además que era decorado con algunas cintas de tela amarrados a su alrededor y unas sandalias y con varias vendas cubriendo la gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo.

-¡Alicia! ¡Marcus!- Dijo Tsuna con sorpresa y leve felicidad al ver a sus compañeros.

-Oh, Tsuna. Ya despertarte. Sinceramente estaba disfrutando bastante esta tranquilidad en el aire, así en realidad en una lástima que despertaras- Comento Marcus en un pequeño tono burlón.

-¡Cállate!- Contesto Tsuna rabioso.

-Solamente es una broma. Nos alegra verte tan energético como siempre, Tsuna- Dijo Alicia sonriente.

-Gracias. Pero, ¿Podrían explicarme que está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Porque demonios parezco una maldita momia?- Preguntaba Tsuna con rabia confusa.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que porque, hermano? Porque estabas todo lleno de heridas- Explico Lucia un poco sorprendida por la pregunta de su hermano.

-¿Eh? ¿Heridas? Bueno, es cierto que me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero no creo que sea tanto para transformarme en una momia. Sin mencionar que hay algunas vendas que me molestan bastante en algunos lugares. Sinceramente el que hizo el trabajo de atenderme, hizo un trabajo terrible- Comento el mago de fuego.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Dijo Alicia con una afilada espada posicionada cerca del cuello del pelirosa.

-N-Nada- Contesto el pelirosa temeroso.

-Pero, Tsuna, ¿En serio te sientes bien? Cuando te encontramos estabas medio muerto. Me sorprende que puedas moverte así de bien luego de solo una noche de descanso. Incluso para ti- Dijo Marcus algo sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo me encontraron? ¿Una noche de descanso? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba el pelirosa muy confuso.

-Tsuna, ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?- Preguntaba Happy.

-Bueno…recuerdo que estaba luchando contra Calm…pero después de eso, mi memoria esta borrosa- Contesto Tsuna rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo no sé nada sobre tu lucha contra ese tipo Calm, pero sí puedo decirte lo que paso después-Hablaba Alicia seriamente- El castillo en donde estábamos todos, repentinamente empezó a derrumbarse. No se la razón, pero por suerte, casi todos nosotros logramos salir y luego encontrarnos en el exterior, a excepción de ti y de Happy. Todos nosotros los buscamos por debajo de los escombros del castillo por varias horas sin ningún éxito. Si los Nirvits no hubieran aparecido y ayudado, quien sabe cuánto tiempo nos hubiéramos tardado en encontrarlos. Ellos además nos dieron un lugar donde atender nuestras heridas, medicinas, comida para reponer nuestras energías e incluso nos dieron ropas nuevas luego de que las nuestras quedaran destrozadas. Son gente realmente amable-

-Ya veo… ¿Eh?... ¡¿Los Nirvits?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

-Parece que ya estás tan energético como siempre, joven mago. Me alegro-

Escuchando nuevamente una voz familiar, Tsuna apunto de nuevo su mirada hacia la puerta de la pequeña choza de concreto y observo como por ella entraron otros tres seres. Uno de ellos era un anciano de larga cabellera y barba blanca, ojos negros, que caminaba con ayuda de un bastón, con marcas de pintura en forma de línea en su rostro y que vestía con ropas de estilo indio. Al lado de ese anciano estaban; un joven de 13 años de edad con largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo, con afilados ojos cafés y vestimentas de estilo indio, junto con una bella joven adolecente de largos cabellos rosados y algunos mechones blancos, ojos verdes, con la marca de Lamia Scale cerca de su pecho en color naranja, y con ropas iguales a las de Alicia ahí presente.

-¡Roku, Ur! ¡Y también el Anciano de los Nirvit! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- Preguntaba Tsuna sorprendido a ver a todos y molestando al peliverde que acababa de entrar.

-Es gracias a ti y a tus compañeros, joven mago-Hablaba Koraku sonriente- En el momento en que los Nirvits dejamos de sentir un enorme dolor que se transmitía en el aire, supimos que Hea debió ser destruida. Nosotros tomamos eso como una señal para dejar las cuevas y regresar a nuestra amada ciudad. Imagina nuestra sorpresa al ver a Hea hecha escombros y a tus compañeros buscando entre todos esos escombros. Ayudarte a sanar a ti y tus compañeros, es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros-

-No te preocupes por eso. Después de todo, yo te lo prometí, anciano- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Oye, Tsuna, maldito! ¡Muestra respeto! ¡Él no se llama "Anciano"! ¡Él es el Jefe Koraku-sama, líder de los Nirvits, recuérdalo bien!- Exclamaba Roku con gran furia apuntando su lanza contra el mago de Fairy Tail herido.

-Vamos, Roku, déjalo. Nuestro joven salvador acaba de despertar, así que no puedes culparlo. Además, ese otro joven mago también parece estar despertando, así que no hagamos tanto ruido- Comento el anciano Koraku riendo levemente.

-¿Otro?- Repitió Tsuna aún más confuso.

Ante las palabras de ese senil hombre Nirvit, el puntiagudo pelirosado volteo la mirada hacia la izquierda para ver como la cama en donde él estaba sentado junto Lucia y Happy, no era la única presente en esa casa. En otra cómoda cama posicionada dentro de esa casa de concreto, se encontraba acostado y cubierto levemente con sábanas blancas; un joven adolecente rodeado en varias vendas médicas, sobre todo en el pecho, con cabellos blancos un poco puntiagudos, la marca de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho y debido que estaba despertando de su sueño, se podían ver sus un poco afilados, ojos verdes.

-Eh… ¿D-Dónde estoy?- Hablaba el mago de Lamia Scale recién despertado.

-¡Cubo de hielo!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido al ver ese mago de hielo en la cama de al lado suyo.

-¿Eh?...Esa voz… ¡¿Cabeza de carbón?!- Reacción Leo al escuchar esa voz.

Con algo de sorpresa tras despertar de su sueño, el joven creador de hielo de Lamia Scale apresuradamente paso a sentarse en aquella cama donde estaba acostado y haciendo eso observo como en aquella casa en donde estaba había presentes varios magos de Fairy Tail, un anciano y un joven de la raza Nirvit y además su querida compañera de gremio y hermana gemela.

-¿Eh?... ¿Ur, Marcus, Alicia, Lucia, Happy, cabeza de carbón, Roku…y un anciano? ¿Q-Que está pasando aquí?- Se preguntaba Leo al ver a todos a su alrededor.

-Yo te lo explicare todo, pero por el momento… ¡Me alegro que despertaras, Leo!- Grito Ur con gran felicidad mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermano gemelo lo mas cuidadosamente posible para no lastimarlo.

-Ur… ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo estaba luchando contra el tipo que controlaba la sangre…Yoku…pero él me hirió…!- Balbuceaba Leo recordando mientras observaba su cuerpo vendado.

-Si. Al parecer te causo una herida bastante grave. Pero Ur logro salvarte la vida con unos cuidados de emergencia- Cometo Marcus ahí presente.

-Luego los doctores de los Nirvits, terminaron de curarte apropiadamente, así ya que no estás en peligro. Pero será mejor que no te muevas mucho. Tus heridas podrían abrirse- Explico Alicia sonriente.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien y eso me pone muy contenta. Sin mencionar que Raine estaba muy preocupada al verte a ti y a Tsuna tendidos en camas y muy heridos. Se alegrara al saber que despertaron- Comento Ur con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Con que Raine-san estaba preocupad… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Grito muy fuerte y repentinamente, sorprendiendo de gran manera a todos los presentes.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, cubo de hielo?! ¡¿Quieres dejarnos sordos?!- Gritaba Tsuna furioso.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Que te pasa, Leo?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!- Preguntaba Ur preocupada.

-¡Y-Yo…Y-Y-Y-Yo-Yo…Yo lo dije!- Pensaba el mago de hielo en shock- ¡Maldición! ¡Pensé que iba a morir así que simplemente le dije a Raine-san todo lo que pensaba en ese momento! ¡Le dije los sentimientos que he tenido desde niño y además me desmaye sin poder escuchar ni una sola palabra como respuesta! ¡¿Qué hare?! ¡¿Qué hare?! ¡¿Qué hare?! ¡¿Qué hare?! ¡¿Qué demonios hare?! ¡¿Cómo voy a poder mirar a Raine-san a la cara ahora?!-

A pesar de estar recién atendido de sus heridas, el joven alquimista de hielo de Lamia Scale se agitaba de derecha a izquierda en posición fetal en aquella cama en donde estaba acostado mientras estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza y con todos los presentes en aquella casa mirándolo con confusión y una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

-¿Q-Que le pasa a este tipo? ¿Acaso le metieron una medicina rara o algo así?- Preguntaba Tsuna al ver a Leo.

-No lo creo. Aunque tampoco puedo descártalo- Contesto Koraku en la misma situación.

-Por favor, no se preocupen. Leo, está bien. Solamente esta…pasando por una crisis. Ustedes vayan a disfrutar del banquete. Yo me quedare aquí a acompañarlo- Dijo Ur aparentando una sonrisa mientras en realidad pensaba- ¡Esta reacción…seguramente tiene algo que ver con Raine! ¡¿Qué habrás hecho ahora para terminar así, mi tonto hermano?!-

-¡¿Banquete?! ¡¿Dónde?!- Preguntaba Tsuna babeando.

-Afuera. Los Nirvits lo hicieron como un agradecimiento. Nosotros planeábamos dejarte un poco para cuando despertaras, pero puedes venir si quieres, aunque no sé si tu cuerpo pueda moverse con tus heridas- Dijo la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ya les dije que estoy bien, vamos a comer! ¡Me muero de hambre!- Contesto Tsuna levantándose de la cama fácilmente y con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Entonces, vamos. Te enseñaremos que los Nirvits son grandes creadores incluso cuando se trata de la comida- Hablaba Koraku felizmente mientras en realidad pensaba con gran seriedad- ¡Ese joven…¿Cómo puede moverse como si nada?! ¡Todos nosotros lo encontramos lleno de heridas y sangre debido a que uso todo su cuerpo para proteger a ese exceed y al libro de Zeref de ser aplastados por cientos de enormes escombros, y seguramente lo hizo luego de una dura batalla que ya lo había dejado muy herido y sin nada de poder mágico! ¡Pero aun si, luego de una simple noche de descanso, ¿Esta casi ileso?! ¡Que increíble factor curativo posee! ¡Al menos…que no le pertenezca a el!-

Junto con un hambriento y animado Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, los presentes en esa pequeña casa salieron al exterior, a excepción del alquimista de hielo de Lamia Scale que seguía agitándose en su cama lleno de vergüenza y su hermana gemela, que se quedaba sentada a su cama con gran calma. Pero cuando todos los magos de Fairy Tail y Nirvits salieron de esa casa, Leo dejo de estremecerse y solamente se quedó acostado en la cama mientras cubría su rostro con la sabana de esta.

-¿Ya se fueron todos?- Preguntaba Leo cubierto de pies a cabeza con la sabana.

-Si. Ahora, ¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo que paso con Raine y tú? Aparte de esa obvia reacción que tuviste al recordarla, Raine también ha estado actuando un poco rara. A pesar de estar preocupada por Tsuna y por ti, ella casi no entraba aquí. Parecía estar muy confusa cuando los veía a la cara…a ambos- Explico Ur un poco seria.

-Confusa, ¿Eh?- Repitió el mago de hielo para luego liberar un suspiro.

Mientras los dos hermanos gemelos de Lamia Scale se quedaban conversando, uno de los seres que recién había salido de esa pequeña casa de concreto, ahora se encontraba muy sorprendido y alegre ante lo que veían sus ojos. Tsuna observa con felicidad como las calles de la subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, las cuales estaban un poco destruidas debido a todas las batallas que habían ocurrido en las últimas horas, ahora se encontraban llenas de gente de la raza Nirvit.

Todas esos hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, ancianos y ancianas pertenecientes a la raza Nirvit se encontraban caminando de aquí para allá, hablando entre ellos, reparando los daños en las calles y casas, pero principalmente, estaban apilando mesas y sillas de madera unas al lado de la otra mientras llenaban las mesas con toda clase de comidas que liberaban un olor que hacia babear al joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail que ahora estaba presente en aquella calle.

-¡Todo luce delicioso!- Comentaba Tsuna mientras la baba caía de su boca como cascadas.

-¡Hermano, estas babeando!- Dijo Lucia mientras hilos de baba surgían de su boca.

-Estos dos sin duda son hermanos. ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes? Ambos me hacen enojar- Pensaba Roku observando a los jóvenes Dragneel.

-¡Oye, Tsuna! ¡¿Ya despertaste?!-

Escuchando una vez voces familiares, el joven de cabellos rosados cambio la dirección de su mirada y termino viendo con alegría como entre todos los Nirvits que estaban ocupados con sus propias tareas, se encontraban sus demás compañeros de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y del consejo mágico. Ryos, Sonia, Raine, Pantherlily, Lisa, Sorano, Lector, Frosch, Sophia y Macbeh se dirigieron hacia Tsuna a su propio ritmo, permitiéndole a este ver que ellos aparte de poseer ropas al estilo Nirvit, también tenían diferentes cantidades de vendas en sus respectivas heridas.

-¡Oh, chicos! Parece que están todos bien, aunque se ven algo ridículos con esa ropa. No les queda- Dijo Tsuna en un tono burlon.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú nos vas a criticar con esa apariencia que tienes, señor momia?- Contesto Ryos con su clásica furia.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, nos alegra verte de pie, Tsuna- Dijo Lisa sonriente.

-Así es- Apoyaron Sorano y Lector tambien sonrientes.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo- Dijo el siempre alegre gato verde.

-Oigan, ¿Qué paso? ¿No iban a dibujarle cosas en la cara? Y eso que me esforcé para conseguirle marcadores permanentes de varios colores- Susurraba Sonia cerca de Lucia y Happy.

-Bueno, es que él se despertó antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo- Contesto la joven maga celestial con decepción.

-Aye. Es tanto una alegría como una lástima- Apoyo Happy con la misma actitud.

-Oye, ¿Se dan cuenta que puedo oírlos, malditos?- Comento Tsuna con las venas de furia surgiendo en su cabeza.

-¡Tsuna-sama! ¡Verlo bien en serio tranquiliza el corazón de Raine! Pero, ¿De verdad está bien para estar caminando? ¿No debería permanecer en cama un poco más?- Preguntaba preocupada la maga de hielo.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy perfecto!- Respondió el pelirosa mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Por cierto…Leo-kun… ¿Ya despertó también?- Preguntaba Raine con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¿Leo? Si, lo hizo. Ahora que lo pienso, Ur dijo que tú estabas preocupada por él, entonces, ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? Aunque te advierto que ese cubo de hielo está actuando algo raro- Contesto Tsuna ante la pregunta.

-No…Raine ira a verlo más tarde- Contesto la peliazul con una mirada desviada y triste que captó la atención de su compañero.

-¿Eh? Oye, Raine, ¿Acaso te pasa al…?-

Pero antes de que el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados pudiera terminar de hablar, la atención de sus marrones ojos de aspecto filoso fue captada hacia el centro de la ciudad de los Nirvits. A pesar de su posición, Tsuna pudo observar con leve seriedad como en la parte de la ciudad donde antes se encontraba un enorme castillo, ahora solo se encontraba una enorme pirámide de escombros de concreto de diferentes formas y tamaños, las cuales algunos Nirvits seguían recogiendo.

-Esa montaña de escombros… ¿Es donde me encontraron?- Preguntaba Tsuna con curiosidad.

-Si. Y fue en lo más profundo de ella. Estabas lleno de heridas no solamente por todas las rocas sobre ti, sino también por una batalla que tuviste, ¿Verdad? Y aun sobreviviste. Sin mencionar que cualquier ser humano se hubiera quedado sin aire a esa profundidad. En serio, ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?- Comentaba Sophia con gran interés.

-Este tipo no es ningún monstruo. Solamente que su cabeza sin cerebro es demasiado dura y le ayudo a resistir todas esas rocas- Dijo Ryos burlón.

-Ya veo. Ahora que lo dices, es una explicación bastante lógica- Apoyo la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación.

-Ser idiota tiene sus ventajas, ¿Verdad?- Agrego Marcus sonriente.

-Nuevamente, ¿Se dan cuenta que puedo oírlos, malditos?- Decía Tsuna con gran furia.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué la gente Nirvit sigue excavando entre aquellos escombros si ya encontramos a mi hermano y a Happy?- Preguntaba Lucia curiosa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo también quiero saber. Si están limpiando, ¿No sería más fácil y rápido destruir todo? ¡Si quieren yo puedo ayudarlos!- Dijo Tsuna emocionado mientras encendía su puño derecho.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Alicia severamente mientras golpeaba en la cabeza al pelirosa.

-Los Nirvits accedieron a ayudarnos a buscar a Calm o algunos de sus subordinados- Explico Sophia seriamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A Calm y sus subordinados?!- Repitió Tsuna con sorpresa.

-Si. Después de todo, nuestra misión principal es capturarlos por todo lo que hicieron. Para eso fue que nos envió al consejo mágico- Dijo Alicia con seriedad.

-Sinceramente, a mí me gustaría hacerlos sufrir por todo lo que nos hicieron, pero creo que tengo que confórmame con esperar que se pudran en una prisión- Comento Roku con leve rabia.

-No te adelantes. Aunque planeamos llevarlos a prisión, primero debemos confirmar que sigan vivos. Aunque debajo de esos escombros…es algo muy poco improbable al menos que lograran escapar- Dijo Pantherlily dudoso.

-No creo que escaparan. Ryos, Roku, Lucia, Sonia y yo logramos derrotar a Ikari. Conociendo la gran ira que tiene ese tipo, si él todavía hubiera podido moverse tras todo esos ataques, sin duda hubiera venido a vengarse de nosotros. Con todas esas heridas, es imposible que él hubiera podido escapar a tiempo. Y no creo que esa mujer llamada Hana y la otra llamada Mushi sean del tipo que abandonaría el castillo sin primero encontrar a su líder…aunque no sé qué decir sobre el tipo de la sangre- Explico el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación con seriedad.

-Raine puedo explicar lo que le paso ese tipo. Raine congelo personalmente al sujeto que controlaba la sangre cuando el mismo dijo que solo le quedaban algunos minutos de vida. Además, Ur-san dijo que pudo ver cuando escapábamos como su cuerpo congelado era aplastado por las rocas…el sin duda está muerto- Informo la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail.

-Entonces, ¿Solo estamos buscando a cuatro de ellos? Parece que tendremos que quitar muchas rocas. Qué bueno que todos somos hombres aquí- Comento Sonia con algo de cansancio.

-Hay muchas mujeres aquí, incluyéndote- Dijo Lisa ante las palabras de la pelicafe.

-Aunque no estoy seguro si lograremos encontrarlos. No importa cuánto nos movamos Marcus, Lisa, Sorano, Roku y yo por aquella montaña de escombros. No logramos sentir el olor de esos tipos por alguna parte. No importa que tan profundo estén, deberíamos ser capaces de detectarlos con nuestros olfatos de Dragon Slayer. Después de todo, así fue como encontramos al cabeza de carbón- Dijo Ryos disgustoso.

-E-Es verdad. Y pasa lo mismo con los sujetos que ellos dijeron que asesinamos- Comento Sorano tímidamente.

-¿Se refieren a Kenshin y a Usoka?- Preguntaba la peliescarlata ahí presente.

-Si. No importa cuántos caminemos alrededor de la ciudad, no detectamos el aroma de un cuerpo muerto. Pero vivos o muertos, no logramos sentir el aroma de ninguno de esos canallas. Ni dentro de los escombros, ni alrededor de la ciudad y ni siquiera en las salidas de la ciudad. Nada- Contesto la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación con disgusto.

-Entonces, ¿Es como si hubieran desaparecidos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntaba Happy confuso.

-¿Tal vez alguno de ellos poseía magia de tele-transportación?- Sugirió Lector pensativo.

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!- Apoyo el animado gato verde.

-E-En realidad, creo que yo puedo ayudar a explicar esa falta de gente-

Escuchando esa cansada pero sería voz masculina resonar a su alrededor, todos los presentes procedieron a voltear la dirección de sus miradas hacia donde había venido esa voz. Los presentes en aquella animada calle terminaron viendo como entre ellos ahora se encontraba un herido joven de cabellos blancos, ojos verdes y con una gran cantidad de vendas cubriendo su pecho y siendo ayudado a caminar por su hermana gemela de cabellos rosados y blancos.

-Leo-kun…- Reacciono Raine con leve sonrojo al ver al peliblanco.

-Raine-san…- Reacciono Leo con leve sonrojo al ver a la peliazul.

-¡Ah!- Reacciono Raine con leve sorpresa para luego inmediatamente desviar su mirada mientras el sonrojo seguía en sus mejillas, entristeciendo levemente al mago de hielo y también a quien le ayudaba a caminar.

-Vaya, vaya. Se siente el aire tenso entre estos dos. Bueno, es algo que tendré que acostumbrarme ahora que mi hermano confeso sus sentimientos- Pensaba Ur para luego decir- Entonces, Leo, ¿Podrías decirles lo que me dijiste a mí? Sobre los enemigos desaparecidos

-¿Tu sabes algo sobre eso, Leo?- Preguntaba Macbeth con gran interés.

-S-Si…Verán…- Comenzó a hablar Leo nuevamente con su seria actitud.

Con todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, del consejo mágico y algunos Nirvits a su alrededor, el herido joven alquimista de hielo de Lamia Scale les conto a todos ellos las revelaciones que le había hecho el avaricioso controlador de sangre contra el que había luchado anteriormente. Leo conto como Yoku revelo haber matado a casi todos sus compañeros para obtener su poder mágico y también como él tenía la intención de traicionar a Calm.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es cierto?!- Reacciono Alicia con gran sorpresa tras escuchar toda la historia contada por el peliblanco.

-Si. Ese bastardo de sangre me dijo en la cara que el mato a cuatro de sus compañeros solamente para obtener su poder. Me enfurece que no pude darle el merecido que se merecía con mis propias manos- Dijo Leo con seriedad.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes. Sangre…ese bastardo seguramente fue el que causo la muerte del maestro Jiemma- Comento Lisa molesta al igual que Sorano.

-Bueno, ese tipo murió, así que no hay nada que podamos hacer para hacerlo pagar. Además, esta información no resuelve el problema que tenemos, sino que solo lo reduce- Comento Ryos rudamente.

-Es verdad. Aunque sepamos que Kenshin, Usoka, Mushi, Ikari y ese tipo Yoku murieron, todavía quedan dos que debemos buscar- Agrego el serio Marcus.

-Calm…Hana…- Pensó Tsuna seriamente.

-Hermano…- Pensaba Macbeth igual de serio que siempre.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡De nada servirá pensando de esa manera tan negativa! ¡Los Nirvits seguiremos buscando a Calm y a sus subordinados mientras que todos ustedes se van a comer la comida que tanto nos esforzamos en preparar para nuestros salvadores antes de que se enfrié!- Dijo un animado Koraku apartando a todos los jóvenes de sus serios pensamientos.

-¿Eh? B-Bueno, Koraku-san, agradecemos su amabilidad, pero no se sentiría bien dejarles todo el trabajo a ustedes- Contesto Alicia educadamente.

-¿Pero si estaría bien dejar que la comida se enfrié? Lo siento, Alicia-kun, pero no pienso aceptarlo. Además, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestros salvadores, así que vayan a comer- Dijo el líder de los Nirvit sonriente.

¡Es una orden del Jefe Koraku, así que vayan a comer!- Exclamaba Roku empujando a algunos de los magos con la punta de su lanza.

-¡Ya detente, maldito mocoso! ¡Parece que quieres enviarnos a la cárcel y no la mesa!- Dijo Ryos furioso.

-Bueno, si vamos a mover todas esas rocas, creo que será mejor que tengamos todas nuestras energías, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Sonia con una sonrisa.

-No hay manera de negarnos, así que vamos- Cedió Alicia dirigiéndose a la mesa con los demás.

-¡Si! ¡Estoy hambr…!-

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas alrededor de las varias llenas de comida, Tsuna repentinamente se sorprendió debido a que su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos que entre todas personas, todavía faltaba una persona muy importante para él. Poco a poco, el mago de fuego recordaba que la imagen de un grueso libro de costados marrones que tenía grabada en el frente, una gran "S" en color negro y que era su amada compañera de gremio.

-¡Es verdad…El libro…!- Susurraba Tsuna lleno de impacto.

-Tsuna-sama, ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntaba Sorano al ver el pelirosa se quedaba detrás de los demás.

-¡El libro…maldición, se me había olvidado… ¿Dónde está el libro?! ¡¿Dónde está Serena?!- Preguntaba Tsuna severamente sorprendiendo a algunos Nirvits e haciendo que sus compañeros pusieran caras tanto tristes como serias.

-Con que al fin lo recordaste. Esperaba que no lo hicieras al menos hasta que volvieran a sus hogares para poder explicarte la situación con un poco más de calma- Hablaba Koraku seriamente.

-¡¿Qué situación?! ¡¿Algo le paso a Serena?!- Preguntaba el pelirosa muy agitado.

-No le ha pasado nada. Aquí esta- Contesto el anciano sacando el libro que era Serena de un pequeño bolso que el cargaba y mostrándoselo a Tsuna.

-¿Tu lo tenías? Si lo tenías, lo hubieras dicho antes, anciano…pero, ¿Por qué lo tenías tú?- Preguntaba el mago de fuego confuso mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos.

-Porque tus amigos mis explicaron la situación, Tsuna-kun- Hablaba Koraku- Ese demonio creado por Zeref…es tu compañera de gremio, ¿Verdad? Y de alguna forma se convirtió en el libro que alimento la fuente de poder de Hea. Pues yo con mis bastos convencimientos, trate de regresar a ese demonio a su forma humana mientras tú te encontrabas inconsciente y sanando-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú sabes cómo hacer eso?!- Preguntaba el pelirosa sorprendido.

-Teóricamente, debería. Como he dicho, Zeref ayudo a nuestros ancestros Nirvit a construir Hea, pero al mismo tiempo, los Nirvit investigaron todo lo que pudieron sobre el mago oscuro porque sabían que este era el peligroso para el mundo. Una de esas investigaciones de mis ancestros, fueron los demonios de Zeref. Pero aunque estudiara cada una de esas investigaciones, no pude encontrar nada que me dijera como regresar a tu amiga a la normalidad. ¡Lo siento mucho!- Explico Koraku mientras hacia una reverencia hacia Tsuna con gran arrepentimiento.

Al escuchar las palabras que había dicho el líder de los Nirvit en frente de él, Tsuna simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras su mirada de ojos marrones estaba oculta bajo una sombra provocada por su cabello rosado pero mirando a ese libro que tenía entre sus manos. Cada uno de los compañeros de Tsuna ahí presentes poseía una triste o seria mirada al escuchar esas palabras, pero de repente, esa atmosfera fue destruida cuando el pelirosa inesperadamente mostro una gran sonrisa y levanto una feliz mirada.

-¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso, anciano!- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué no me preocupe?! ¡Pero, tu amiga…!- Hablaba Koraku impactando mientras los que ya conocían a Tsuna mostraban una leve sonrisa.

-Serena, regresara. Sea como sea, ella regresara. Ya sea por ti o por otra persona, estoy más que seguro que ella regresara a la forma que todos conocemos y nos mostrara una feliz sonrisa. Pero por el momento…nada me alegra más que tenerla a mi lado. Gracias por cuidarla y tratar de ayudarla. Así que no te preocupes, ya hiciste más que suficiente, anciano. ¡Ahora vamos a comer! ¡Me muero de hambre!- Dijo Tsuna contento avanzando hacia la mesa junto con todos los demás mientras Koraku se quedó en shock por esa respuesta.

-Este chico…en serio es…- Murmuraba Koraku con una leve sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la mesa llena de comida junto a los demás.

Sin nada que decir ante las palabras dichas por Tsuna, el senil líder de los Nirvit solamente se limitó a mostrar una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas sillas alrededor de las mesas llenas de deliciosa comida al igual que todos los jóvenes magos y casi todo los Nirvits que habitaban esa antigua, extensa y subterránea ciudad. Cada ser en esa ciudad, ahora comía felizmente aquella deliciosa comida y bebidas como parte de esa celebración que iba en crecimiento.

Poco a poco, a ese muy animado banquete se le fueron sumando alegres charlas entre los jóvenes magos y los Nirvit además de bailes, algunas personas cantando, otras compitiendo con pequeñas peleas físicas o de comida y muchas otras cosas. Aunque de vez en cuando Tsuna apuntaba una triste mirada al libro que era Serena y aunque Raine y Leo no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra, aquel festejo no cesaba ni un poco.

Aquel gran festejo que ocurría en cada una de las zonas de esa subterránea ciudad de los Nirvits, había convertido a esta en un lugar muy parecido a cierto gremio que ejercía en la ciudad de Magnolia. Sin mencionar que ese gran festejo duro hasta que ese extenso cielo azul artificial que iluminaba a esa ciudad subterránea con un brillante sol, cambiaba cada vez más y más a un cielo oscurecido decorado además con unas resplandecientes estrellas y luna.

… _Al día siguiente…_

Luego de un disfrutable y largo festejo que los dejo con los estómagos llenos de comida y durmiendo cómodamente en los suelos de concreto de las calles; cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y del consejo mágico se encontraban ahora en los bordes de la ciudad con sus respectivas pertenecías en mano, en frente de los grandes agujeros en las paredes que eran en realidad eran los caminos hacia la superficie y también con cada uno de los Nirvits habitantes de esa ciudad a su alrededor para despedirlos.

-Entonces, ¿De verdad tienen que irse tan pronto?- Preguntaba Koraku con leve tristeza.

-Por desgracia, sí-Hablaba Macbeth seriamente- Debido a que no encontramos los cuerpos de Hana o de Calm o alguna pista de su paradero incluso luego de retirar todos los escombros del castillo y debido a lo que hizo ese sujeto Yoku, debemos suponer que todos murieron. E incluso si alguno de ellos sigue vivo, sin Hea ya no tienen ningún objetivo. Yo debo reporta todo esto al consejo mágico lo antes posible. Pero no se preocupen. Me esmerare en ocultar todo sobre la existencia de los Nirvit o su ciudad-

-Nuevamente, tienen mi agradecimientos, magos. Así que permítanme entregarles esto- Dijo el líder de los Nirvits dándole a Tsuna un pequeño libro de costados negros.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un libro? Gracias, anciano…pero yo no soy del tipo que lee mucho- Comento el pelirosa al tomar el libro entre sus manos.

-Me lo imagine, pero no te preocupes. Ese libro no es para ti. En aquel libro escribe todo lo esencial sobre la creación de demonios de Zeref. Si se lo dan a la persona a la que planean darle el libro, seguramente habrá más probabilidades de regresar a su amiga a la normalidad- Explico el anciano sonriente.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, anciano!- Dijo Tsuna con felicidad.

-Con esto y las investigaciones que Porlyusica-san le ha hecho Serena durante estos seis meses, tal vez ella encuentre una forma de volverla a la normalidad- Comento Marcus con una sonrisa al igual que los demás.

-¡¿Y qué estamos esperamos?! ¡Vamos!- Dijo Tsuna con gran emoción, listo para volver a la superficie.

-Entonces, este es un adiós, Koraku-sama. Le agradecemos mucho lo han hecho por nosotros- Dijo Alicia educadamente mientras hacia una reverencia hacia los Nirvits al igual que casi todos sus compañeros.

-Nosotros le decimos lo mismo, magos. Y será por toda la eternidad. Rezo para que nuestros caminos algún día se vuelvan a encontrar- Dijo Koraku con seriedad.

-Yo rezo por lo contrario. Estoy bastante bien si no volvemos a vernos las caras por el resto de mi vida…pero…creo que también les tengo que agradecer por salvarnos- Comento Roku con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Roku? Tú también nos ayudaste. Después de todo, ayudaste a derrotar a ese tipo Ikari, ¿Verdad? Además, lo lamento por ti, pero tu rezo no será escuchado ya que nos volveremos a ver. Todavía tenemos que arreglar ese "asunto" por el que nos acabamos conociendo, ¿Tengo razón?- Dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía y apuntaba su puño derecho hacia el joven peliverde, el cual al principio se sorprendió pero luego respondió mostrando una leve risa.

-Si…supongo que tienes razón. Y sin duda te enseñare que yo soy más fuerte…mago- Dijo Roku mientras chocaba su puño derecho con el del pelirosado.

-En realidad…creo que es demasiado temprano para que te vayas despidiendo de nuestros salvadores, Roku- Dijo repentinamente el líder de los Nirvit.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Jefe Koraku?- Preguntaba el joven peliverde confuso.

-Roku…Tú…Deberías irte con estos jóvenes- Dijo Koraku con gran seriedad.

Aquellas palabras que habían surgido de los arrugados labios del líder de los Nirvits, provocaron de inmediato que el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación se llenara de una profunda sensación de sorpresa a un mucho mayor de la que sentían los jóvenes magos ahí presentes.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Qué está diciendo, Jefe Koraku? Esa no es una broma muy divertida- Decía Roku tratando de sonreír.

-No es una broma. Roku…como el único Nirvit que puede usar magia, si tú vas con estos jóvenes seguramente seguirás un buen camino…un camino digno de ti- Decía el anciano seriamente.

-¡Por favor, deje de decir tales cosas, Jefe Koraku! ¡¿Cómo podría irme?! ¡Este es mi hogar y todos ustedes son mi familia! ¡Y además no solamente soy un Nirvit desde que nací, sino que soy su Guardián! ¡¿Cómo podría un guardián abandonar a las personas que se supone que debe de cuidar?!- Exclamaba el mago de tierra severamente.

-Es un hermoso pensamiento, Roku. Seguramente tu padre hubiera estado más que orgulloso al escuchar tu fuerte convicción, pero nosotros…los Nirvit…ya no necesitan ningún guardián debido a nosotros también nos iremos- Explico con seriedad Koraku.

Ante esas palabras que dijo Koraku, cada uno de los habitantes Nirvits que estaban presente ahí para despedir a los jóvenes magos, con una seria expresión en sus respectivos rostros, mostraron como cada uno de ellos traían en sus manos unas bolsas llenas de sus respectivas pertenencias, lo cual era un claro indicativo que ya tenían planeado irse de la ciudad.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¡¿Por qué todos tienen sus cosas como si planearan irse?!- Preguntaba Roku con leve ira.

-Porque planeamos irnos, Roku. Todos nosotros. También tengo tus pertenecías- Dijo Koraku revelando una pequeña bolsa llena con las cosas del joven.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué decidieron tal cosa sin consultarme?!- Preguntaba el peliverde severamente.

-Porque sabía que te negarías, pero tienes que escucharnos, Roku-Hablaba Koraku- Nosotros los Nirvit decidimos separarnos del resto de los humanos que podían usar magia, porque había perdido la fe en ellos. Pensábamos que ellos eran los causantes de tanto caos en el mundo y esa clase de pensamientos fueron los que nos llevaron a crear Hea…pero esa misma clase de pensamientos fueron los que crearon a gente como Calm. Para prevenir que esa clase de cosas nos pasen en el futuro, todos nosotros, todos los Nirvits, debemos olvidar todo nuestro pasado. Como esta ciudad-

-¿Esta ciudad…?- Repitió Roku confuso.

-Así es. Todos nosotros iremos a la superficie y tomaremos diferentes rumbos para poder vivir en diferentes culturas con el objetivo de comprobar si la humanidad se merece una oportunidad de tener la fe de los Nirvits…y Roku…quiero que tú observes a nuestros salvadores para ver si de verdad son dignos de confianza…aunque creo que ya sabemos la respuesta, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Koraku con una leve sonrisa apuntada a ese joven de 13 años.

-¡P-Pero…!- Trataba de hablar Roku mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente con tristeza.

-Por favor, Roku…hazlo- Decía Koraku con una triste mirada en sus ojos.

Roku lo sabía. Él sabía que a ese punto, no importa si era el guardián de los Nirvit, debido a que todos los habitantes de su preciada ciudad habían decidido ir a vivir a la superficie. Sabiendo esa cruda verdad para él, Roku no podía evitar temblar de pies a cabeza mientras las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cafés empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Pero incluso estando en ese estado, el joven de cabellos verdes con forma de cola de lobo poco a poco levantaba su mano derecha, hasta que está sujeto la bolsa que poseía sus pertenencias al mismo tiempo que rosaba levemente la mano que sostenía esa bolsa.

-Si es una orden del líder de los Nirvit…N-No puedo negarme- Contesto Roku lleno de lágrimas.

-Si…Así está bien- Decía Koraku con unos ojos que reflejaban su gran tristeza al igual que todos los demás Nirvits ahí presentes.

Pero la tembladera que el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación no podía evitar en su cuerpo fue detenida cuando el sintió como su hombro derecho fue tocado por una mano. Al darse la vuelta, los lagrimosos ojos del peliverde terminaron viendo como esa mano no pertenecía a nadie más que al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que poseía una seria mirada y sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Puedes dejárnoslo a nosotros, anciano!- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-Si…Lo sé- Contesto Koraku ante esas palabras.

Tras todas esas tristes palabras de despedida, los jóvenes magos de diferentes gremios y afiliaciones junto con un triste Roku empezaron a dirigirse a la superficie a través de camino ascendente en el interior de una cueva en la pared al borde de la ciudad. Y luego de que esos jóvenes desaparecieran de la vista de todos los Nirvits en la ciudad, fue el turno de estos para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la superficie.

Pero en vez de tomar el mismo camino que los jóvenes magos, diferente número de Nirvits tomaron diferentes caminos en otras cuevas que había en diferentes zonas de la subterránea ciudad y que llevaban a diferentes lugares en la superficie del mundo. Todos los Nirvit tomaron diferentes caminos hasta la superficie hasta que aquella ciudad que había durado décadas bajo tierra al fin se encontraba completamente sola, o al menos eso era lo que se suponía.

En aquella extensa ciudad que se encontraba miles de metros bajo la tierra y que se suponía que debía estar completamente vacía ahora que cada uno de sus habitantes se había ido, todavía queda una sola persona. Y esa persona no era nadie más que el ser de mayor edad que era en realidad el serio líder de la raza Nirvit de esta generación.

-Bien…Hablaba Koraku con seriedad-Todos se fueron…así está bien…Pagar por el pecado de crear de Hea es tan solo mío y de mis antepasados…los niños no tienen que preocuparse por estas cosas-

Con esas palabras dichas, Koraku simplemente soltó el bastón que le ayudaba a caminar y este chocando con gran fuerza contra el suelo, rompió la pequeña lacrima que había en su parte superior. Y en el simple momento en que esa pequeña lacrima se hizo añicos contra el suelo, algo sorprendente comenzó a pasar. Cada uno de los edificios que conformaban esa ciudad empezaron a caer uno tras otro, el artificial cielo que iluminaba a la ciudad se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos y a una gran velocidad, el suelo se desquebrajaba y se hundía a sí mismo en la tierra junto con todo aquel que estaba sobre él.

-Los niños…solo deben pensar en el futuro- Pensaba Koraku mientras caía al vacío con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

… _Varias horas después…_

En la superficie del mundo y por las cercanías de la ciudad de Magnolia, había un profundo y verde bosque que en su interior poseía una pequeña montaña con la profunda entrada a una cueva. De esa oscura cueva, poco a poco empezaron a surgir los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, del consejo mágico y de la raza Nirvit; los cuales la mayoría se encontraba levemente sorprendida al ver a sus alrededores.

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Termínanos llegando a un bosque y no la oscura cueva por la que llegamos a esa ciudad en primer lugar, es sorprendente!- Dijo Lisa con leve sorpresa al ver a sus alrededores.

-Koraku-san dijo que este camino nos llevaría a un bosque que está muy cerca de Magnolia, pero incluso así me sorprendo. Quien diría que una cueva tan cerca de nuestro hogar seria el camino hacia una ciudad antigua- Comento Alicia con sorpresa.

-No es tan sorprendente. La ciudad de los Nirvits tiene entradas y salidas que podrían llevarte a diferentes lugares del continente en cuestión de pocas horas y por supuesto, están bien ocultas- Contestaba Roku con su seria actitud de vuelta.

-¡Bueno, a mí me da igual el método para llegar mientras no sea en un carruaje o cualquier otro transporte!- Dijo Tsuna contento mientras los Dragon Slayer a su alrededor lo apoyaban asentando con la cabeza.

-¿Carruajes? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba Roku quien nunca antes había visto u oído del transporte llamado carruaje al vivir bajo tierra desde su infancia.

-Es una herramienta letal diseñaba exclusivamente para tortura a los Dragon Slayers. Rezo para que nunca tengas que conoces el terror que provocan- Contesto Tsuna seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el peliverde confuso.

-No te preocupes. Solamente ignóralo. Por cierto, ¿Ya estás bien?- Preguntaba Lucia con leve preocupación.

-Si…Estoy bien- Respondió el peliverde con un toque de tristeza en su seria voz.

-Eh…Roku-kun, si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿Qué harás desde ahora?- Preguntaba Raine con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? Bueno, yo…creo que me uniré a un gremio. Como un Nirvit que puede usar magia…creo que unirme a un gremio de magos es el camino perfecto para que yo pueda observar a la humanidad…seguramente eso es lo que Koraku-sama quería para mí- Respondió el peliverde con seriedad mientras sorprendida levemente a algunos de los magos a su alrededor.

-Esa es una buena idea. Y dime, ¿No quieres unirte a Sabertooth?- Preguntaba Lisa con alegría.

-No te obligare, pero si quieres también podrías a Lamia Scale. Siempre estamos dispuesto a recibir nuevos miembros- Dijo Ur igual de alegre.

-Gracias por las invitaciones, pero…quiero unirme a Fairy Tail. Siento que ahí podre encontrar un camino digno de mí como dijo Koraku-sama…si es que me aceptan- Contesto el joven Dragon Slayer con seriedad.

-Por supuesto. El gremio siempre servirá de guía para alguien que quiera encontrar su rumbo. Seguramente no habrá problemas con que mi madre y los demás te dejen ingresar en el gremio- Contesto Alicia mostrando una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…Gracias- Dijo Roku haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno, es una lástima que no tengamos un nuevo miembro, pero de alguna manera siempre supe que terminarías en Fairy Tail- Comento la Dragon Slayer Blanca con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad. Bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo?...Tenias un aura que decía que encajarías perfectamente con los magos de Fairy Tail- Apoyo la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras también sonriendo.

-¡Así es!- Dijo Lector alegre.

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el gato verde animado como siempre.

-¿Debería tomarme eso como un cumplido?- Pensó Roku al escuchar las palabras de los miembros de Sabertooth.

-Bien, creo ya llego la hora de decir adiós, chicos- Dijo Lisa mientras se estiraba levemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya se van?- Preguntaba Marcus al escuchar las palabras de su prima.

-Si. Como las misiones que nos manda directamente el consejo siempre son peligrosas, le prometimos a nuestros padres ir directamente al gremio una vez que la termináramos- Explico Sorano la situación.

-Qué casualidad. Nuestros padres nos hicieron prometer lo mismo, así que también tenemos que irnos- Dijo Ur entre risas.

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que reportarnos de inmediato con Jellal y el resto del consejo mágico tras la misión. Me asegurare que todos ustedes reciban su merecida recompensa tras eso- Dijo Macbeth con seriedad pero mostrando una sonrisa.

-Como una trabajadora para el consejo mágico y como amigo, en serio se los agradezco a todos su ayuda- Dijo Sophia haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, Sophia! ¡Los verdaderos hombres siempre están dispuesto a enfrentar el peligro, en especial por sus amigos!- Dijo Sonia mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por cierto, si Serena vuelve a la normalidad, prometan que nos avisaran de inmediato! ¡Después de todo, ella también es nuestra amiga!- Exclamo Lisa seriamente.

-¡Es cierto!- Apoyo Ur totalmente.

-Sí, sí, les avisaremos, así que no se alteren- Contesto Ryos algo disgustoso.

-Hablando de eso, yo me adelantare hacia la casa de Porlyusica-san. Quiero que atienda a Serena lo antes posible- Informo un serio Tsuna con el libro de Serena en sus manos junto con el pequeño libro que le había entregado Koraku y también con un serio Happy sujetándose a su espalda mientras extendía sus blancas alas.

-Entendido. Nosotros iremos al gremio para explicarle la situación a mi madre- Respondió Alicia igual de seria.

-Más vale que le expliques bien la situación a Porlyusica-san o si no ella te golpeara por visitar su propiedad sin permiso- Dijo Marcus con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Entonces, me voy! ¡Vamos, Happy!- Dijo Tsuna seriamente.

-¡Aye, sir!- Contesto el exceed azul igual de serio.

-¡Oye!- Grito Leo de repente distrayendo al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generacion y a su compañero exceed.

-¿Qué quieres, cubo de hielo? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- Preguntaba el pelirosa con ira apuntando su mirada al joven vendado.

-Yo…realmente espero que Serena se recupere, Tsuna- Dijo Leo con un serio rostro sorprendiendo levemente al mago de fuego que luego volvió a voltear su rostro hacia adelante.

-¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que se recuperara!...Pero, Gracias, Leo- Dijo Tsuna sinceramente provocando que el mago de hielo mostrara una leve sonrisa.

Tras esas palabras, el joven mago de fuego y el exceed azul que le acompañaba, ambos, se fueron volando con gran velocidad hacia otro bosque que estaba en las cercanías de Magnolia y que poseía en una parte en su interior, el hogar de la doctora de Fairy Tail. Luego de que Tsuna y Happy desaparecieran de la vista de todos los jóvenes, estos se despidieron uno de los otros para luego comenzar a tomar diferentes rutas en aquel bosque en donde se encontraban para ir a sus respectivos gremios.

Los jóvenes magos y exceeds de Fairy Tail junto con su nuevo integrante, Roku, se dirigían a la ciudad de Magnolia; los que trabajaban para el consejo mágico se dirigían a la ciudad en el que se encontraba el edificio de este; las jóvenes magas y exceeds pertenecientes a Sabertooth se dirigían a una ruta que las llevaría a la ciudad donde se encontraba su gremio y era lo mismo con los hermanos gemelos que pertenecían a Lamia Scale. Pero mientras avanzaban, un herido Leo que ayudado a caminar por su hermana, volteo la mirada hacia atrás.

Al hacerlo, el peliblanco alquimista de hielo solo se fijaba en como la alquimista de hielo de Fairy Tail se alejaba más y más con dirección hacia su gremio. Tras observar como su amada se alejaba por algunos segundos, Leo simplemente volvió a fijar su mirada hacia adelante. Pero en el momento en que hizo eso, esta vez fue Raine quien voltio su mirada hacia atrás solamente para ver como el joven de Lamia Scale se alejaba por unos segundos, para luego simplemente volver a mirar hacia adelante.

-Leo-kun…Lo siento- Pensaba Raine mientras caminaba hacia su gremio.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres dejar las cosas así, Leo? Tú y Raine no se han dirigido ni una sola palabra desde que despertaste. Si siguen así no podrán hacer nada para arreglar este "asunto"- Dijo Ur mientras caminaba junto con Leo con dirección hacia su gremio.

-No hay nada que hacer…al menos no por ahora-Hablaba Leo No puedo culparla por estar confusa. Aparte que su mejor amigo le confeso sus sentimientos cuando ella ya tiene una persona de la que está enamorada, lo hizo cuando ella creyó que iba a morir. Todo este asunto fue culpa mía por no hablar antes…así que yo decidiré cuando arreglarlo. Y por el momento, Raine-san no tiene que preocuparse por mí…Sino por Serena-

… _Una hora más tarde…_

Luego de haberse separado por completo de los jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale y Sabertooth y los miembros del consejo y tras informarle la situación a la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scalet; Alicia, Marcus, Ryos, Sonia, Lucia, Pantherlily, Raine y Roku ahora se encontraban corriendo velozmente por un profundo bosque que estaba a las afueras de Magnolia y lo siguieron haciendo hasta llegar hasta una zona llena de verde pasto y algunos pocos arboles pero más importante, que poseía en el centro una casa-árbol en donde vivía la doctora de Fairy Tail y que en el pasto frente esta, estaban sentados unos serios Tsuna y Happy.

-¡Tsuna-sama!- Gritaba Raine logrando llamar la atención del mago del fuego y exceed sentados en el pasto.

-¡Oh, chicos! ¿Ya fueron al gremio?- Pregunto Tsuna al ver acercarse a sus compañeros.

-Si. Le hicimos un resumen a mi madre de la misión y de lo que paso con Serena para luego venir corriendo hacia aquí. Pero estábamos tan apurados que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de presentar adecuadamente a Roku- Explico Alicia con leve cansancio al igual que todos por esa apresurada carrera.

-Seguramente todos los del gremio y las personas de Magnolia con las que nos cruzamos pensaron que él era un loco pervertido debido a esa dibujos en su cara, su lanza y esa falda que trae- Comento Lucia observando la apariencia del peliverde.

-¡Maldita mocosa, ¿A quién le dices loco pervertido?! ¡Esta es la apariencia de todo guerrero de los Nirvit!- Exclamo Roku furioso.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Todos los guerreros Nirvit eran locos pervertidos?- Preguntaba ahora la inocente joven de cabellos rubios.

-¡Maldita mocosa…!- Pensó Roku con varias venas prominentes en su frente al escuchar las palabras de la joven maga celestial.

-¿Y qué pasa aquí? ¿Le explicaste la situación a Porlyusica-san, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Marcus con interés.

-Si. Le dije sobre como Serena se convirtió en un libro tras convertiste en una clase de monstruo y ser herida por Calm. Luego ella pareció entender el resto de la situación por ella misma, me quito el libro de Serena y el libro que me dio el anciano de las manos y luego se encerró en su casa mientras nos dijo que nos quedáramos a esperar aquí afuera- Contesto el pelirosa disgustoso.

-Ya llevamos esperando alrededor de una hora- Comento Happy con la misma actitud.

-Entonces no nos queda nada más que esperar- Dijo Ryos con seriedad.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Sin tener en cuenta cuantos minutos u horas pasaban, los jóvenes magos pertenecientes a Fairy Tail se quedaron esperando sentados o de pie en frente de aquella casa-árbol, al menos hasta que Porlyusica por fin volvió a salir. En el momento en que la seria señora de edad mayor con rosados cabellos salió de su casa hecha con un árbol, los jóvenes magos se apresuraron a rodearla con caras llenas de sorpresa.

-Con que todos están aquí. Bueno, en esta situación no es algo sorprendente- Dijo Porlyusica avanzando hacia los jóvenes.

-¡¿Qué paso, Porlyusica-san?! ¡¿Logro regresar a Serena a la normalidad?!- Pregunto Tsuna más rápido que cualquier otro.

-Ah…con que directo al punto, eh. Bueno era de esperar del hijo de Natsu…bueno, es porque eres el hijo de Natsu, que cuesta decirte esto…- Hablaba la mujer pelirosa desviando levemente la mirada.

-¡Ya deje de enredar tanto las cosas, y diga lo que paso por favor! ¡¿Dónde está Serena?!- Exclamaba el pelirosa fuertemente.

-Está aquí…- Hablaba Porlyusica mientras sacaba el libro que era Serena de su abrigo rojo-…Ella…Serena…ya no podrá regresar a la normalidad-

Unas simples palabras, unas palabras triviales que cualquier persona en el mundo podría decir fueron suficiente para que cada uno de los jóvenes ahí presentes sintiera como una indescriptible sensación recordar cada parte de sus cuerpos, en especial el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que en el momento de sus agudos oídos escucharon esas combinación de palabras, su cuerpo y mente entraron en un estado total de shock mientras sus labios solamente pudieron decir unas palabras…

-¿Q-Que?- Decía Tsuna en estado de shock.

-¡¿Serena no regresara a la normalidad?! ¡¿A qué se refiere con eso, Porlyusica-san?!- Preguntaba Alicia en shock.

-Exactamente a eso. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos…Serena no podrá regresar nunca más a la normalidad- Respondió la mujer de cabellos rosados con tristeza.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible, Porlyusica-san?! ¡¿Qué paso con sus investigaciones y el libro con la información sobre los demonios de Zeref?!- Preguntaba Marcus con sorpresa.

-¡Es verdad! ¡¿Acaso esas dos cosas no deberían ayudar para que Serena-san vuelva a la normalidad?!- Preguntaba Raine en el mismo estado.

-Es cierto que yo durante estos seis meses le he hecho pruebas a Serena por si necesitaba curar su cuerpo de demonio y que aquel libro que Tsuna me entrego tenia gran información sobre los demonios de Zeref, pero incluso juntando ambos no he conseguido como hacer que Serena vuelva a la normalidad…sino todo lo contrario…esa información me permitió confirmar que Serena ya no puede volver- Dijo la doctora de Fairy Tail con disgusto.

-¿Confirmar?- Repitió Happy confuso.

-Si. Con mis investigaciones y el libro que me entrego Tsuna pude confirmar que Serena regreso a su forma original, un libro, debido a que ella agoto por completo su poder de maldición- Dijo Porlyusica seriamente.

-¿Poder de maldición?- Repitió Ryos confuso.

-El poder de maldición es para los demonios de Zeref lo equivalente a lo que el poder mágico es para un mago. Si el poder mágico de un mago llega completamente a cero, este inevitablemente morirá…y podría decirse…que eso fue lo que le paso a Serena- Explico la pelirosa con algo de dificultad.

-¿Morirá? Entonces… ¿Serena está muerta? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir…Porlyusica-san?- Hablaba Tsuna en estado de shock sorprendiendo a todos.

-Tsuna-sama…- Hablo Raine con tristeza en su voz al ver al pelirosa.

-Hermano…- Hablo Lucia de igual manera.

-Tsuna…sé que esto es difícil, especialmente para ti…pero…-

-¡Yo no pienso aceptar esa conclusión! ¡Serena…Serena no puede estar muerta! ¡De ninguna manera!- Grito el mago de fuego fuertemente.

-¡Tsuna, tranquilízate!- Decía Sonia tratando de colocar su mano sobre el hombro del pelirosa.

-¡No pienso calmarme!- Exclamo Tsuna con agresividad.

Con esas últimas palabras, el puntiagudo pelirosado quito las manos de apoyo de sus amigos de sus hombros e inesperadamente, luego le arrebato a las manos de Porlyusica el libro que era Serena. Y con ese libro marrón ahora entre sus manos, el furioso Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación decidió empezar a correr con dirección a lo profundo de ese bosque que estaba a su alrededor, sorprendiendo así a sus compañeros, los cuales inmediatamente corrieron detrás de el para detenerlo.

Pero debido a que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban todavía bastantes heridos, ellos no tardaron mucho en perder de vista al mago de fuego. Sin siquiera percatarse hacia donde se dirigía o que sus compañeros ya no estaban detrás de él, el furioso Tsuna solamente siguió corriendo velozmente en aquel bosque mientras sostenía fuertemente el libro de Serena. Pero mientras más avanzaba, el pelirosa empezó a percatarse de las palabras de cierta voz a su alrededor…

 _-¿Un berrinche? Tu eres un idiota, pero jamás pensé que llegaría el día que te comportarías como un bebe, Tsuna-_

-¡Cállate!- Exclamo Tsuna ante las palabras de su voz interior.

 _-¿Qué rayos tratas de ganar haciendo esto, Tsuna?-_

-¡Cállate!- Volvió a repetir un furioso pelirosado.

 _-Además, desde que Hea logro activarse por completo, debiste esperar que pasaría esto, Tsuna…Hablo de que tu princesa no volvería-_

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!- Volvió a exclamar el mago de fuego con ahora más fuerza.

Aquella discusión que Tsuna mantenía furiosamente con el otro ser que habitaba en su interior, provoco que el pelirosa terminara cayendo violentamente al suelo debido a que sus pies tropezaron inevitablemente con la dura raíz de un árbol. Cayendo y rodando fuertemente en una zona del bosque llena de pasto y árboles, Tsuna no pudo evitar que su mano soltara el libro de Serena y que este cayera en el suelo a unos centímetros de su posición.

Tras detenerse de rodar, Tsuna empezó a levantarse levemente para luego observar el lugar donde había caído el libro marrón que era su compañera, solo para luego colocar una mirada llena de frustración tras darse cuenta de sus estúpidas acciones. Con esa mirada fija en sus marrones ojos, Tsuna luego se puso de pie, camino hasta el libro de Serena y luego se arrodillo con fuerza en frente de el al mismo tiempo que clavaba con rabia sus dedos en la pastosa tierra del suelo.

-¿Qué no puedes regresar? Eso no es divertido, Serena, no es nada divertido-Hablaba Tsuna a susurros y de una manera temblorosa-…D-Después de todo…no le has pedido permiso a la maestra ni del gremio. A-Así…que no puedes irte de Fairy Tail todavía. Digo…no n-nos avisaste para nada…no nos d-dejaste hacerte ninguna fiesta de despedida…no nos dejaste decirte las tres reglas fundamentales cuando alguien deja Fairy Tail…n-nos dijiste para donde ibas…y sobre todo…no tienes para nada mi aprobación… ¿E-Escuchaste, Serena?...No lo apruebo…No apruebo que dejes Fairy Tail…No apruebo…que me dejes todavía…así que por favor… ¡Por favor, Regresa, Serena!-

Con esas últimas palabras, el siempre feroz mago de fuego empezó a liberar un fuerte llanto desde lo más profundo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que sus marrones ojos de filoso aspecto empezaban a liberar una gran cantidad de lágrimas. Liberando un fuerte llanto comparable al de un niño pequeño y clavando sus dedos en el suelo como una bestia furiosamente, Tsuna sufría de horrible manera mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y eventualmente, caían sobre el libro en el suelo y sobre el cual poseía el rostro encima.

Pero ese último acto, provoco algo totalmente inimaginable. Con cada simple lagrima que caía sobre aquel libro de Zeref tendido en un suelo lleno de pasto, pequeñas chispas de tonos rosados empezaron a ser liberados de este y eventualmente, esas simples chispas eléctricas pasaron a convertirse en una brillante luz rosada que era liberada de cada una de sus partes y costados. Una luz que los ojos de Tsuna inmediatamente notaron.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que esta…?-

Antes de que las palabras llenas de sorpresa de Tsuna pudieran ser terminadas, el pelirosa inesperadamente termino saliendo volando hacia tras con brutal fuerza hasta caer violentamente contra el suelo y debido a que esa luz que liberaba el libro de Serena, repentinamente paso a convertirse en una colosal explosión de demoniaca energía rosada que iba en un rápido crecimiento.

Aquella enorme explosión de energía no tardo nada en convertirse en un destellante pilar de luz rosada que obligo a Tsuna a cerrar sus ojos y que poseía una altura que superaba a cualquier árbol que formaba aquel profundo bosque y que incluso rosaba por muy poco a las nubes del cielo. Aquel pilar de luz era tan brillante y alto que no solamente cada joven mago de Fairy Tail que estaba deambulando en el bosque en busca de Tsuna lo pudo notar, sino también la mayoría de las personas que habitaban la cercana ciudad de Magnolia.

Pero tan repentinamente como ese pilar de luz rosada apareció, también desapareció. Solo hicieron falta unos pocos segundos para que ese colosal pilar de demoniaca luz rosada desapareciera por completo y permitiera al mago de fuego abrir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas una vez. Pero una vez que Tsuna hizo esto, el no tarda nada en quedar nuevamente perplejo ante lo que sus ojos observaban ahora.

El lugar donde antes había un pequeño pero grueso libro y una brillante explosión de luz rosada; era ahora el lugar en donde yacía el cuerpo completamente desnudo y sano de una inconsciente hermosa joven de 18 años de edad y que poseía un largo cabello de color negro que se agitaba ligeramente con las débiles brisas del viento. El Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación al ver a esa persona que no era nadie más que su amada compañera en frente de él, estaba en un completo estado de shock, pero aun si grito una única palabra…

-¡Serena!- Grito Tsuna completamente feliz al ver a la demonio creada por Zeref.

Gritando su nombre, el pelirosa rápidamente corría a la dirección donde se encontraba esa inconsciente joven pelinegra e inmediatamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos vendados antes de que ella pudiera tocar el suelo. Observando su bello rostro, sintiendo el agradable calor que liberaba su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel entre sus brazos y captando su característico olor, Tsuna sabia felizmente que esa persona que había aparecido en frente de él no era nadie más que Serena Axel.

-Es Serena…sin ninguna duda. Ella es Serena…Ha regresado- Decía Tsuna con enorme felicidad.

 _-Y totalmente desnuda… ¿Por qué no la violas?-_

-¡Muérete!- Exclamo Tsuna con furia y sonrojo.

Aquellas palabras que eran intercambiadas entre Tsuna y el ser que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo, al parecer poco a poco empezaron a provocar que la inconsciente Serena recuperara su conciencia, debido a que sus ojos empezaban a ser abiertos revelando que estos seguían cafés como siempre. Al principio sus recién despertados ojos veía todo borroso, pero Serena eventualmente observo como en frente de ella y sujetándola había un sonriente joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados y marrones ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Serena!- Dijo Tsuna feliz al ver despertar a la chica.

-Tu…-

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, la joven de cabellos negros aparte de sentir las manos del joven de cabellos rosas tocando su cuerpo, también pudo sentir como múltiples y sensibles partes de su cuerpo eran muy susceptibles a las ligeras brisas del viento. Ante esa sensación, Serena comenzó a bajar sus ojos cafes lentamente solo para terminar observando su cuerpo completamente desnudo y para que después, todo su rostro se tornara de color rojo de vergüenza.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Gritaba Serena con leves lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Gritando como toda una chica avergonzada, Serena inmediatamente cruzo sus piernas y cubrió su pecho con sus brazos luego de clavar en la mejilla derecha del joven mago de fuego una tremenda cachetada que termino mandando a este a volar sin control por los aires hasta chocar fuertemente de cara contra un árbol de ese bosque y luego caer sin control al suelo verdoso y pastoso pero aun así bastante duro.

-¡AH…Ah…!- Decía Serena avergonzada mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos.

 _-Vaya, vaya. Recibiste una cacheta y sin hacer nada. Debiste de haberle tocado al menos un pecho para que valiera la pena-_

-¡Cierra tu boca o con lo que sea que hables!- Dijo Tsuna ante la palabras de su otro mientras sacaba su rostro de la tierra y luego se volteaba nuevamente hacia Serena- ¡Serena, me alegra que despertaras! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!-

-¡Cállate! ¡No mires para acá, maldito pervertido!- Exclamaba Serena furiosa.

-No deberías exagerar tanto. Ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda. En cualquier caso, tenemos que ir con los demás para que te vean, Serena- Decía Tsuna con gran felicidad.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Para qué me vean?! ¡En serio eres todo un maldito pervertido! ¡¿Y de quien rayos estás hablando?!- Preguntaba la pelinegra al pelirosa.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna al notar algo raro en esa última frase.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?!-Hablaba la demonio de Zeref- ¡¿Quién rayos es Serena?! ¡Es más, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?!...¿Eh?...Y-Yo… ¿Quién soy yo?-

… _Un nuevo problema se ha presentado…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Quiero que lamento mucho subir el episodio de manera tan atrasada, es que tenía unos asuntos obligatorios por así decirlos. También quiero que sepan que no sé cuándo podre subir el próximo episodio debido a que volveré a irme de vacaciones con mi familia y no sé si tendré acceso a una computadora por un tiempo, pero ya veremos, estén pendientes. En cualquier caso, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Matane.**


	73. Desde Ahora

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

Después de la derrota de Acnologia y Seven Satan, seis largos meses llenos tanto de diversión como de duros entrenamientos pasaron en las vidas de los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail. Pero luego de que una misión encomendada por el consejo mágico, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se reunirían con viejos y nuevos aliados paras detener los planes de un nuevo enemigo y sus aliados.

Ese enemigo se hacía llamar Calm, el cual junto con su autonombrado grupo, Unique Oracion, quería usar la legendaria arma Hea para acabar con todos los seres humanos de la tierra y traer al mundo lo que él consideraba la "paz eterna". Estando en la subterránea ciudad de la raza Nirvit, los jóvenes magos sufrieron varias victorias y derrotas contra los miembros de Unique Oracion, los cuales sufrían al mismo tiempo varias traiciones y muertes.

Durante esa dura guerra entre ambos bandos varias cosas se descubrieron. Como que Calm poseía una parte de Zero en su interior, que la raza de los Nirvits seguía viva a pesar de tantos años, que Tsuna poseía en su interior una parte del ethernano de Acnologia y que ese ethernano estaba creciendo lentamente al mismo tiempo que había creado una segunda personalidad en su mente, y que Serena al ser una demonio de Zeref, era la fuente de poder para hacer que Hea se activara.

Luego de duros esfuerzos tras esfuerzos y brutales lucha tras lucha; los jóvenes magos lograron su victoria sobre Calm y Unique Oracion al mismo tiempo que recuperaron el libro en que Serena se había convertido tras una dura lucha y sin mencionar que había un nuevo miembro para el gremio de Fairy Tail de nombre Roku, un joven Nirvit y un Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

Con Hea destruida, sin poder encontrar ni una sola pista de sus enemigos vencidos y tras devolverle su ciudad a los Nirvit, los cuales decidieron vivir desde ahora en la superficie; los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y del consejo mágico se separaron nuevamente y volvieron a sus respectivos gremios. Pero los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail todavía poseían un problema con la demonio de los libros de Zeref que había vuelto a su forma humana. Un problema que tal vez perjudicaría su futuro como maga de Fairy Tail.

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 34/73: ¡Desde Ahora!**

¡Serena!- Grito Tsuna completamente feliz al ver a la demonio creada por Zeref.

Gritando su nombre, el pelirosa rápidamente corría a la dirección donde se encontraba esa inconsciente joven pelinegra e inmediatamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos vendados antes de que ella pudiera tocar el suelo. Observando su bello rostro, sintiendo el agradable calor que liberaba su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel entre sus brazos y captando su característico olor, Tsuna sabia felizmente que esa persona que había aparecido en frente de él no era nadie más que Serena Axel.

-Es Serena…sin ninguna duda. Ella es Serena…Ha regresado- Decía Tsuna con enorme felicidad.

-Y totalmente desnuda… ¿Por qué no la violas?-

-¡Muérete!- Exclamo Tsuna con furia y sonrojo.

Aquellas palabras que eran intercambiadas entre Tsuna y el ser que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo, al parecer poco a poco empezaron a provocar que la inconsciente Serena recuperara su conciencia, debido a que sus ojos empezaban a ser abiertos revelando que estos seguían cafés como siempre. Al principio sus recién despertados ojos veía todo borroso, pero Serena eventualmente observo como en frente de ella y sujetándola había un sonriente joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados y marrones ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Serena!- Dijo Tsuna feliz al ver despertar a la chica.

-Tu…-

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, la joven de cabellos negros aparte de sentir las manos del joven de cabellos rosas tocando su cuerpo, también pudo sentir como múltiples y sensibles partes de su cuerpo eran muy susceptibles a las ligeras brisas del viento. Ante esa sensación, Serena comenzó a bajar sus ojos cafes lentamente solo para terminar observando su cuerpo completamente desnudo y para que después, todo su rostro se tornara de color rojo de vergüenza.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Gritaba Serena con leves lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Gritando como toda una chica avergonzada, Serena inmediatamente cruzo sus piernas y cubrió su pecho con sus brazos luego de clavar en la mejilla derecha del joven mago de fuego una tremenda cachetada que termino mandando a este a volar sin control por los aires hasta chocar fuertemente de cara contra un árbol de ese bosque y luego caer sin control al suelo verdoso y pastoso pero aun así bastante duro.

-¡AH…Ah…!- Decía Serena avergonzada mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos.

-Vaya, vaya. Recibiste una cacheta y sin hacer nada. Debiste de haberle tocado al menos un pecho para que valiera la pena-

-¡Cierra tu boca o con lo que sea que hables!- Dijo Tsuna ante la palabras de su otro mientras sacaba su rostro de la tierra y luego se volteaba nuevamente hacia Serena- ¡Serena, me alegra que despertaras! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!-

-¡Cállate! ¡No mires para acá, maldito pervertido!- Exclamaba Serena furiosa.

-No deberías exagerar tanto. Ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda. En cualquier caso, tenemos que ir con los demás para que te vean, Serena- Decía Tsuna con gran felicidad.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Para qué me vean?! ¡En serio eres todo un maldito pervertido! ¡¿Y de quien rayos estás hablando?!- Preguntaba la pelinegra al pelirosa.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna al notar algo raro en esa última frase.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?!-Hablaba la demonio de Zeref- ¡¿Quién rayos es Serena?! ¡Es más, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?!...¿Eh?...Y-Yo… ¿Quién soy yo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que quien eres? ¿A-A que te refie…?-

-¡Tsuna!-

Antes de poder terminar su pregunta a la chica de largos negros que había en frente de él, al escuchar ese grito de voces familiares, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados volteo la mirada hacia atrás solo para ver con sus afilados ojos marrones como de entre los tantos árboles que rodeaban esa zona pastosa en donde estaban él y la desnuda demonio de Zeref, venían corriendo cada uno de sus jóvenes compañeros de Fairy Tail.

-¡Todos!- Reacciono Tsuna al ver a sus compañeros llegar a ese lugar.

-¡Maldición, Tsuna, no salgas corriendo así de la nada! ¡Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué fue esa luz de hac…?!-

Antes de que la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail pudiera terminar de hablar, ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos marrones con enorme sorpresa al igual que todos sus compañeros y debido a que sus ojos estaban apuntados a nada más que a la bella, desnuda y avergonzada joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos cafés. El sentimiento que sintieron cada uno de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail al ver a la joven que se suponía que estaba "muerta" era totalmente indescriptible.

-¡S-Serena!- Gritaron cada uno de los jóvenes magos con gran felicidad.

-¡Ah… ¿Más gente?! ¡Esto ya era demasiado vergonzoso con uno!- Pensaba la pelinegra con el rostro rojo mientras trataba de cubrir aún más las partes de su cuerpo expuesto.

-¡E-E-Ella esta desnu…!-

Ahora antes de que los jóvenes magos pudieran terminar de hablar con gran sorpresa ante lo que tenían frente a sus ojos; Marcus recibió un tremendo golpe en medio del rostro por parte de Alicia, Ryos recibió lo mismo por parte de Sonia y Roku por parte de Lucia. Y mientras los tres chicos caían cegados y con gran dolor al suelo con las respectivas chicas que los golpearon a su lado, un contento Happy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas volaba con gran velocidad hacia la joven pelinegra.

-¡Serena! ¡Me alegra verte!- Decía Happy con gran felicidad mientras abrazaba a la joven de cabellos negros la cual parecía algo confundida y sorprendida ante eso.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Un gato azul…con alas…y que habla? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Q-Quien eres?- Reacciono Serena ante ese felino azulado

-¿Eh?... ¿Q-Que quien soy?- Repitió Happy con gran confusión y sorpresa al igual que todos los demás que pudieron escuchar esa pregunta de la demonio de Zeref.

-Eh…Serena-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntaba Lucia con preocupación.

-Debe estar confundida tras regresar a su forma humana- Comento Pantherlily con seriedad.

-Es verdad. Serena-san, es mejor que vayamos con Porlyusica-san para que la vea. Y lo más importante, para ver si tiene algo de ropa para que Tsuna-sama ya no vea esa lujuriosa apariencia- Decía Raine amablemente.

-¿Eso es tu más importante? Aunque ni siquiera sé porque me sorprendo. En fin, vámonos, Serena- Dijo Sonia con la misma amabilidad.

-Ese nombre que ustedes repiten una y otra vez… ¿Se están dirigiendo a mí? Serena… ¿Ese es mi nombre? ¡Ustedes me conocen, ¿Verdad?!- Exclamaba la demonio de Zeref sorprendiendo de gran manera a todos quienes la escucharon.

-¿Qué? ¿Q-Que si te conocemos?- Repitió Sonia con estupefacción.

-¿Cómo puede hacernos esa pregunta, Serena-san? ¡Por supuesto que la conoces! ¡Nosotros somos sus compañeros!- Exclamaba Raine con algo de sorpresa.

-¿C-Compañeros?- Repitió Serena con aun más confusión que antes.

-¡Esa mirada de confusión en sus ojos…ella no nos reconoce para nada! ¡No puede ser…!- Pensaba Alicia impactada.

… _Momentos más tarde…_

-Ella tiene amnesia- Dijo una seria Porlyusica.

Esas palabras dichas por la severa doctora de Fairy Tail habían sido transmitidas a todos los jóvenes magos que se encontraban en frente de ella. Todos ellos ahora se encontraban junto con Porlyusica en frente de su casa-árbol, mientras en el interior de esta se encontraba una calmada Serena que ahora estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca luego de que la doctora de Fairy Tail la inspeccionara tanto física como psicológicamente.

-¡¿Amnesia?!- Reaccionaron la mayoría de los jóvenes magos con gran impacto.

Si y una muy grave al parecer. Aunque ella parece tener todos los conocimientos sobre el mundo, ustedes mismos observaron cómo no los reconocía a ninguno de ustedes ni sabía quién era ella misma, y sobre todo…ella parece creer que es una chica humana completamente normal. No tiene idea de que es un demonio creado por el mago oscuro, Zeref…aunque eso ahora puede ser verdad…- Contesto la anciana pelirosa con seriedad.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Porlyusica-san?- Preguntaba Alicia con interés ante esas raras palabras.

-Ella…-Hablaba Porlyusica con algo de duda-…ahora tiene un cuerpo completamente humano. Luego de inspeccionar y hacerle toda clase de exámenes para descubrir como había vuelto a la normalidad a pesar de que yo sé que determine que ella no volvería, pero termine descubriendo que esa chica no tiene ni una sola pizca de ADN demoniaco o poder de maldición en el interior de su cuerpo. Es una chica completamente normal-

-¿Completamente humana? ¿Cómo? ¿Es posible pasar de un demonio de Zeref a un ser humano totalmente normal?- Preguntaba Marcus con confusión.

-Yo no lo sé. La situación de su cuerpo y su amnesia sin duda deben estar relacionadas con la forma en que ella regreso de ser un libro a un ser viviente. Tsuna, tu estuviste cuando esto ocurrió. ¿Acaso hiciste algo con el libro de Serena?- Preguntaba la doctora con seriedad.

-¿E-Eh?...Bueno, casi no le recuerdo…Ah, sí. Yo solamente grite con todas las fuerza que tuve, después hubo una enorme explosión de energía y luego ella estaba en frente completamente desnuda. Eso fue todo- Explico Tsuna un poco nervioso mientras en realidad pensaba- Sin duda no puedo decirles que estaba llorando y gritando como niño, es especial con Ryos y Marcus aquí. Estos canallas no pararían de molestar-

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, aunque no creo que más información aclare algo-Hablaba Porlyusica- Lo único que puedo decir para explicar esta situación es que de alguna Tsuna le transmitió parte de su poder al libro de Serena, permitiéndola a esta regresar a una forma física "incompleta" por así decirlo. No es del todo una locura ya que Tsuna posee algo de poder demoniaco en su cuerpo gracias a su padre, que todavía conserva algo del poder de END, el demonio más poderoso de Zeref. Aunque aún así no deja de ser una simple teoría-

-Y entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pasara con Serena-san?- Preguntaba Lucia preocupada.

-Eso ni yo lo sé-Hablo Porlyusica- El estado de su cuerpo y su amnesia podrían ser solamente temporales, pero…también está la posibilidad de que sean permanentes. En todo caso, la seguirá inspeccionando para ver si puedo hacer algo que la revierta, y para eso será mejor que pase la noche aquí conmigo. También tratare de explicarle quien es y su situación, aunque por el momento será mejor que no le digamos nada sobre que es un demonio al menos hasta que muestre alguna señal de que puede recordar. Esa clase de información tal vez sea demasiado para una chica con amnesia-

-Entendido. Entonces, la dejaremos en sus manos, Porlyusica-san. Nosotros pasaremos mañana por Serena y la llevaremos al gremio para ver si puede recordar algo- Explico Alicia tranquilamente.

Con eso aclarado, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron retirarse de esa zona del bosque mientras Porlyusica volvía al interior de su casa para seguir tratando a Serena que estaba en su interior. Pero mientras los jóvenes magos se alejaban, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que había entre ellos giro momentáneamente la mirada hacia atrás para ver por la ventana de la casa de Porlyusica, el triste rostro de la confusa demonio de Zeref que estaba en su interior.

Simplemente observando ese rostro, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rostros comenzaba a sentirse triste también. Pero luego de mirar esa escena durante algunos segundos, una idea llego al limitado cerebro de Tsuna, lo cual hizo que este sonriera con gran alegría. Y con esa idea dentro de su cabeza, el mago de fuego se retiró alegremente junto con sus compañeros mientras esperaba con ansias el día de mañana.

… _Al día siguiente…_

-¡BIENVENIDO A FAIRY TAIL!-

Ese fuerte grito dicho por varias voces no había provenido de ningún otro lugar que del interior del enorme edificio del gremio de Fairy que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia. El interior de ese castillo se encontraba decorado con toda clase de globos, confetis volando por los aires, todas las mesas llenas de grandes porciones de comida y por supuesto, con todos los miembros de Fairy Tail bastante emocionados debido a una sola razón; su nuevo integrante de nombre Roku.

Aunque el joven mago de raza Nirvit seguía conservando su cabello verde en forma de una cola de lobo y un par de colmillos rojos pintados en sus mejillas; su vestimenta ahora había sido cambiada por una camisa blanca sin mangas bajo una chaqueta verde de mangas cortas junto con unos jeans grises de look un poco rasgados y unos tenis blancos y con su lanza colgada de su espalda con una cuerda, y sin mencionar que ahora poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho y de un color verde oscuro.

-S-Si…Gracias por recibirme- Respondió Roku un poco tartamudo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nervioso? Bueno es de esperar. Pero quiero que sepas que ahora que eres un miembro de Fairy Tail, eres parte de nuestra familia y te trataremos de esa forma y espero que tú nos trates así también, Roku- Dijo Erza amablemente.

-Si. Gracias, Maestra. Pero no es que este nervioso…sino sorprendido. ¿A la gente de la ciudad no le molestara que estemos dando una fiesta de tal magnitud a tal hora de la mañana?- Preguntaba el joven de cabellos verdes.

-¡No te preocupes por tales pequeñeces! ¡La gente de la ciudad ya está acostumbrada a nosotros! ¡Ahora empiecen a beber! ¡Beban, beban!- Decía una animada Cana con varios barriles de alcohol vacíos a su lado y con otro lleno entre sus manos.

-¡Sí!- Apoyaron casi todos los magos en el gremio para luego comenzar a festejar y a comer como su gremio conocía.

-Aunque Cana ya estaba bebiendo mucho antes de que comenzáramos la fiesta- Comento Mirajane alegremente mientras comía al lado de su esposo, Laxus.

-Nuevamente, ¿Me habré unido al gremio correcto?- Pensaba el joven Nirvit no acostumbrado a ese ambiente tan animado.

-¡Bien, bien, vamos a comer! ¡También tienes que presumir tu nueva ropa!- Decía Lucia animada mientras empujaba al joven peliverde hacia la mesa llena personas y comida.

-Dirás que quieres presumir que tú la escogiste y compraste, aunque no veo la razón. Mi otra vestimenta era totalmente perfecta para un guerrero Nirvit. Sin mencionar que me permitía luchar perfectamente. Esta ropa no está diseñada para eso- Comento Roku resistiéndose a los empujones de la chica rubia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Esta ropa es de una tienda especializada para magos. Súper flexible y resistente a la magia. Sin agregar que ya no te vez como un pervertido con falda- Dijo la maga celestial con falda.

-¡Que ese era la vestimenta de un guerrero Nirvit, maldita mocosa!- Gritaba Roku furioso y sin poder notar que mientras discutía con la joven Dragneel, ninguno pudo notar que estaban siendo observados por ciertas personas.

-¡Miren! ¡Parece que la pequeña Lucia-chan ya atrapo a su primer hombre! ¡Brindemos por su boda!- Decía una alcoholizada Cana sobre un montón de barriles vacíos.

-Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de una boda, aunque es algo bastante bueno que ahora haya otro chico con la edad de Lucia-chan- Comento Mirajane feliz.

-Es verdad. Aunque no lo dijera, Lucia siempre se sintió un poco fuera de lugar entre tantas personas mayores que ella, pero ahora tiene alguien que la ayudara a eliminar esa sensación- Apoyo Erza mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Y que luego se casara con ella!- Dijo una ebria Cana.

-Ya te dijimos que es muy pronto para hablar de eso- Volvió a decir Mirajane.

-Además, si Natsu-san regresa ve que su hija menor se ha casado, seguramente le da un infarto- Comento Juvia bromista-

-¿Natsu? No creo que al le importe mucho. Más bien, creo que estaría bastante feliz- Comento Erza con confianza.

… _En alguna otra parte del mundo…_

-¡UUUUHHHH!- Escupía cierto hombre de puntiagudos cabellos rosas que se encontraba en un cierto restaurante comiendo una gran cantidad de platillos.

-¿Está bien, señor?- Preguntaba con preocupación la camarera del restaurante mientras traía más comida a la mesa.

S-Sí. Estoy bien. No se preocupe- Respondió Natsu aparentando una sonrisa mientras en realidad pensaba- ¡¿Qué rayos fue ese escalofrió?! ¡Sentí…Sentí que algo importante para mí me estaba haciendo arrebatado! ¡¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?!-

… _De regreso en el gremio de Fairy Tail…_

El amplia interior de gran castillo que servía como base para el gremio de Fairy Tail, estaba completamente lleno de alegres magos que festejaban a tal magnitud, que es posible que incluso se les hubiera el motivo por el que habían iniciado esa gran fiesta. La mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail bebían y comían, pero también se divertían observaron lo que los jóvenes magos y sus respectivas familias hacían.

Sonia y su padre, Elfman, trataban de averiguar quién era más hombre al comparar el tamaño de sus músculos y fuerzas con gran emoción mientras su madre, Evergreen, solamente observaba ya acostumbrada a ese paisaje; Ryos y Gajeel discutían como siempre mientras Levy y Lily comían tranquilamente; Alicia hacia todo lo posible para que su madre no bebiera mucho y desatara el infierno en el gremio; Mientras que Marcus y Raine comían alegremente al lado de sus respectivas familias.

Pero luego de comer solamente unos pocos platillos, Raine se levantó de su silla, lo cual inmediatamente llamo la atención de su madre que estaba a su lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Raine? Apenas has tocado la comida. ¿Acaso hay algo que no te gusta?- Preguntaba Juvia preocupada.

-No. Todo está simplemente delicioso, mama…pero Raine no tiene mucho apetito. Creo que me ire a casa por hoy- Contesto Raine con una sonrisa y un poco desanimada.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Acaso te sientes mal o algo?- Preguntaba Gray con algo de comida todavía en su boca.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Preguntaba Juvia dispuesta a irse también.

-No, no se preocupen. Raine está bien. Yo…quiero estar sola por unos momentos. Eso es todo- Explico la peliazul oscuro a sus padres.

-S-Si…si es lo que quieres- Dijo Juvia ante lo que dijo su hija.

-Y Papa…- Hablo Raine un poco triste.

-¿Si?- Reacciono Gray con seriedad.

-…Estas desnudo. Deberías ponerte algo de ropa- Comento Raine mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡¿En qué momento paso esto?!- Reacciono el mago de hielo sorprendido al ver que no tenía ni calzoncillos.

-¡Ah, Gray-sama!- Exclamo Juvia con ojos de corazón mientras miraba a su amado esposo.

Mientras algunos criticaban, se avergonzaban, burlaban o admiraban a un Gray completamente desnudo, Raine simplemente se dirigió a las puertas del gremio para dirigirse luego a su hogar. Pero antes de que Raine llegara a irse, sus jóvenes compañeros se apresuraron a alcanzarla en la puerta del gremio.

-¿Qué pasa, Raine? ¿Te vas?- Preguntaba Marcus al ver a su amiga.

-Si. Es que Raine no se siente muy bien. Lo siento, Roku-kun, irme de tu fiesta de bienvenida tan de repente- Respondió la maga de hielo algo triste.

-No te preocupes. Si no fuera por esta molesta mocosa que no me deja tranquilo, yo mismo me hubiera ido hace tiempo- Contesto el peliverde con seriedad.

-¡Oye, ¿A quién le dices molesta?! ¡Además deja de llamarme mocosa! ¡Si tú y yo tenemos la misma edad, idiota!- Decía Lucia levemente molesta lanzando ligeros golpes a Roku, los cuales este simplemente ignoraba.

-Entonces. Yo me voy- Informo la alquimista de hielo.

Con esas palabras, la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro abrió las puertas del gremio y comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, pero mientras más se alejaba, sus jóvenes compañeros que la observaban podían notar la tristeza y confusión que la rodeaba.

-Lo sabía. A ella le pasa algo- Comento Ryos observando como la peliazul se retiraba.

-Si. No hay duda que tiene con ver con algo que paso entre Leo y ella y posiblemente sus sentimientos hacia Tsuna. Se notaba su confusión y distancia hacia ambos desde que estábamos en la ciudad de los Nirvit- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-Si ese es el caso, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Esto es algo que Raine tiene que resolver por ella misma- Agrego un serio Marcus a la conversación.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tsuna con la situación de esa chica?- Preguntaba Roku curioso.

-¿No lo sabias? Raine-san esta locamente enamorada de mi hermano- Respondio la joven maga celestial ahí presente.

-¿En serio? Pues tiene un verdadero mal gusto- Comento el mago de tierra.

-Y hablando de ese idiota, ¿Dónde rayos esta? No le visto en ninguna parte- Dijo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-A Happy tampoco- Agrego Pantherlily a su lado.

-Ellos dos fueron a recoger a Serena en la casa de Porlyusica-san para traerla al gremio y ver si recuerda algo. Les dije que sería mejor que fuéramos todos, pero Tsuna insistió bastante en querer ir solo él y Happy. Y además ya se han tardado bastante- Respondió la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿En serio?- Reacciono Sonia con leve sorpresa al igual que casi todos.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo un raro presentimiento sobre lo que va hacer ese cerebro de carbón…aunque no sabría decir si es bueno o malo- Comento Marcus con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 _...Mientras tanto…_

El basto Reino de Fiore poseía una gran cantidad de ciudades, pero había una en especial que se encontraba cerca del bello y extenso mar y esa ciudad poseía el nombre de Hargeon. En la estación de trenes de esa extensa ciudad, un tren acababa de llegar y en el momento en que sus puertas se abrieron, una gran cantidad de personas comenzaron a salir de el para luego ir a diferentes direcciones. Y entre todas esas personas que salían del tren, había dos seres peculiares.

Uno era pequeño gato azul que cargaba una mochila verde y volaba con emplumadas alas que surgían de su espalda y que se encontraba a ayudando a salir del tren al otro ser que se encontraba bastante mareado; ese ser era un joven de 18 años de edad con puntiagudos cabellos rosados, afilados ojos marrones, la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho y que ahora vestía con una bufanda blanca, un chaleco negro sin mangas, un pantalón blanco y un par de sandalias.

-¿Ya te sientes bien, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Happy mientras ayudaba al pelirosa.

-Ahora que estoy fuera de esa maldita cosa, si lo estoy. ¿Por qué demonios tuvimos que tomar el tren? ¿No pudimos venir a pie como la última vez?- Preguntaba Tsuna un poco ya recuperado.

-Si hubiéramos venido a pie, nos hubiéramos tardado bastantes días. Hoy solo vinimos a hacer una visita rápida- Respondió el exceed azul.

-Ah, eso es verdad. Bueno, entonces, terminemos rápido con esto… ¿Eh?-Tsuna giro su mirada hacia atrás- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Sal de ese tren de una vez-

Esas palabras que había dicho el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación al parecer habían provocado que otra persona comenzara a salir del vagón del tren en donde estaban Happy y el. Esa persona era una bella joven de 18 años de edad de largos cabellos negros, hermosos ojos cafés y que se encontraba vistiendo con una camisa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta marrón de mangas largas, una falda gris, medias largas de color negro y unos tenis blancos. Sin mencionar que esa joven miraba al pelirosa con una distancia prudente y combinando algo de rabia y timidez.

-Agradecería que no me hablaras tan amistosa- Comento Serena con timidez.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Acaso Porlyusica-san no te lo explico? Nosotros nos conocemos. Somos amigos- Contesto Tsuna algo molesto.

-Porlyusica-san me lo explico-Hablaba la pelinegra- Que yo tengo amnesia y que tú y todos los chicos que conocí ayer son mis amigos y que pertenecíamos al mismo gremio de magos…pero ahora mismo solo te conozco como el pervertido que me vio desnuda y luego me obligo a ir a un tren con el solo para que yo tenga que cuidarlo durante casi todo el viaje debido a sus estúpidos mareos de movimiento-

-Si lo piensas bien, si te oyes como una mala persona, Tsuna- Dijo Happy aguantando un poco la risa.

-¡Tu no la apoyes! ¡Y yo te dije que ya olvidaras lo que paso ayer! Además, ni que fuera para tanto, yo te visto desnuda tantas veces que ya me acostumbre. - Comento Tsuna tranquilamente pero haciendo que la mayoría de las personas en esa estación se quedaran bastante asombradas.

¡T-Tu no digas esa clase de cosas tan fuerte! ¡Causaras malentendidos! ¡Y en todo caso, ¿Podrías decirme para que vinimos a esta ciudad?! ¡¿No se suponía que ustedes me llevarían al gremio al que pertenecemos para ver si lograba recordar algo?!- Preguntaba Serena con gran vergüenza.

-E iremos. Pero primero vinimos a ver si puedes recordar algo estando en esta ciudad, Hargeon- Contesto el mago de fuego sonriendo.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo Happy alegremente.

-¿Hargeon? ¿Por qué yo debería recordar algo estando aquí?- Preguntaba la joven de cabellos negros confusa.

-Porque aquí es donde tú y yo nos conocimos, Serena- Respondió Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la joven con leve sorpresa.

-Se podría decir que es el comienzo para nosotros. Así que vamos- Dijo Tsuna con felicidad.

Dichas esas palabras, el joven de cabellos rosas se apresuró a tomar la mano derecha de la joven demonio de Zeref para que luego Happy, ella y el empezaran a dirigirse velozmente hacia la salida de esa estación de trenes. Pero mientras corrían, Serena noto la gran felicidad en el joven mago de fuego para después apuntar su mirada hacia su mano sujetada por este. Tras ver esas dos cosas, la pelinegra simplemente bajo la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

Y así tras salir de esa estación de trenes, con una gran alegría por parte de Tsuna y Happy y un poco de confusión por parte de Serena, esos tres miembros de Fairy Tail inmediatamente empezaron a vagar por toda la amplia y hermosa ciudad de Hargeon bañaba por la brillante luz del sol. Tsuna, Happy y Serena empezaron a caminar por las calles de la amplia ciudad, y haciendo eso, Serena a veces se quedaba observando fascinada tiendas de ropas o joyas y de vez en cuando, Tsuna y Happy causaban desastres en diversos restaurantes para que luego los echaran.

Pero aun así; los tres magos de Fairy Tail siguieron paseando por cada parque que veían, observaban las bellas olas del mar por cada muelle por el que pasaban, entraban a cada tienda o restaurante en el que podían y aun así comiendo diversos bocadillos que vendías por las calles. Ahora mismo ellos se encontraban caminando por un parque mientras cada uno comía su respectivo pincho de carne que habían comprado a un vendedor ambulante.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!- Comento Tsuna mientras comía.

-¡Es verdad!- Apoyo Serena haciendo lo mismo.

-Bueno, es verdad que esta carne con sabor a pescado esta deliciosa, pero siento que le faltó algo más de tiempo de cocina. Tsuna, ¿Podrías encargarte?- Preguntaba Happy mientras volaba.

-¡Claro!- Contesto el pelirosa para luego una leve ráfaga de flamas hacia el pincho de carne que comía su compañero exceed.

-¡Gracias, Tsuna!- Contesto el exceed azul para luego comer alegre su carne levemente quemada mientras la pelinegra ahí presente estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Oh, es justo como me dijo me dijo Porlyusica-san. Tu puedes expulsar fuego de tu cuerpo…esa es tu magia de Dragon Slayer, ¿Verdad?- Comento la demonio de Zeref.

-¡Así es! ¡Si quieres puedo quemar algo más para mostrarte!- Dijo Tsuna emocionado mientras encendía su puño derecho en llamas.

-¡No es necesario y además estoy muy segura que no quiero que crean que vengo con un maldito piro-maniaco!...Y dime, ¿Qué clase de magia uso yo?- Pregunto Serene sorprendiendo levemente a sus acompañantes.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas tan de repente?- Preguntaba el pelirosa algo nervioso.

-Pues porque quiero saber. Después de todo, si pertenezco a un gremio de magos, debo poder usar magia, ¿Verdad? Y tal vez saberlo, me ayude a recordar algo. Asi que dime- Contesto la pelinegra insistiendo.

-Bueno…- Trataba de hablar Tsuna mientras recuerdos empezaban a llegar a su cabeza.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

… _unas horas antes…_

-Entonces, ¿Serena ha logrado recordar algo?- Preguntaba Tsuna estando en frente de Porlyusica mientras ambos estaban en frente de la casa de esta, donde Serena había pasado la noche.

-Nada-Hablaba Porlyusica- Le he contado todo lo que se sobre ella, sobre ti y los demás y también sobre el gremio, pero ella no parece mostrar ni una sola señal de poder recordar algo. Sin mencionar que su cuerpo tampoco muestra señales de regresar a ser el de un demonio. Escucha, Tsuna, hasta que averigüe completamente lo que le paso y como revertirlo o al menos hasta que muestre señales de recordar algo, no le digas nada sobre su verdadera identidad. Sé que es difícil engañar a tu compañera de gremio, pero será mejor mantenerla tranquila pensando que es una chica completamente normal, ¿Entendiste?-

-S-Si- Contesto el pelirosa con una dudosa seriedad.

 **-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

-¿Qué te pasa? Contesta- Insistía la joven de cabellos.

-B-Bueno. ¡En realidad no puedo recordarlo bien! ¡Después de todo, yo apenas logro recordar cual es la magia de mi hermana menor! ¡S-Sigamos caminando!- Dio como respuesta un nervioso Tsuna para seguir avanzando.

-¡A-Aye!- Apoyo Happy igual de nervioso.

-Bien…- Dijo Serena algo decepcionada y confusa para después simplemente seguir caminando al lado de sus compañeros.

Tras esa breve conversación, los tres miembros de Fairy Tail simplemente siguieron caminando por aquel parque en el que se encontraban para luego seguir divagando por toda la ciudad de Hargeon. Tsuna, Serena y Happy siguieron recorriendo diversas partes de la amplia ciudad haciendo que las horas pasaran más y más y hasta el punto que el brillante sol empezaba a ocultarse y el cielo azul empezaba a oscurecerse.

Con ese ambiente cambiado, los tres miembros de Fairy Tail ahora se encontraban caminando normalmente por un callejón de la ciudad que estaba bastante solitario pero donde llena de varias tiendas, bares y restaurantes aun abiertos.

-Esto es malo. Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo. Presiento que cuando regrese al gremio, recibiré una buena paliza de la Maestra y Alicia. Bueno, que importa- Pensaba Tsuna tranquilamente.

-Oye, ya se está haciendo bastante tarde. ¿No deberíamos irnos al edificio del gremio?- Preguntaba Serena fijándose en el cielo oscuro.

-Lo haremos. Solamente vinimos a nuestra última parada. Mira- Respondió el pelirosa apuntando ahora a un bar que había entre los tantos establecimientos a esa calle.

-¿Un bar? ¿Esta es la última parada? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba la pelinegra con confusión.

-Ese bar…es donde Happy, tú y yo nos encontramos por primera vez. Es donde nos conocimos- Contesto el mago de fuego con una sonrisa.

-¡Así es!- Apoyo el feliz Happy mientras la joven de cabellos negros se sorprendió y confundió levemente ante esa revelación.

-¡¿Los conocí dentro de un bar?! Sinceramente, suena algo bastante sorprendente pensando en estos dos… ¡N-No puede ser! ¡N-No me digan que yo y este tipo, ¿E-Estábamos en una cita o algo así?!- Pensaba Serena con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pero que buenos recuerdos. Pensar que cuando entramos a ese bar vimos como Serena les estaba pateando el trasero a unos criminales para luego dejarlos escapar y culparnos a nosotros que apenas habíamos llegado- Comento Happy relajado.

-Es verdad. Aunque después le pateamos el trasero a esos tipos, destruimos los muelles y huimos de los guardias del consejo mágico, así que fue bastante divertido al final- Apoyo Tsuna igual de relajado.

-No, no, aun con amnesia, estoy segura que esas dos últimas cosas que ustedes consideran "divertidas" son en contra de la ley. Bueno, al menos no fue lo que yo imagine- Pensaba la pelinegra con gotas de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Y dime, con todo lo que pasamos hoy, ¿Has logrado recordar algo?- Pregunto de repente el serio Dragon Slayer ahí presente.

-¿E-Eh?...Bueno…Nada. Lo siento mucho- Respondió la pelinegra con tristeza.

-¡No te deprimas! ¡Todavía podrías recordar algo si ves mejor el bar! ¡Vamos!- Dijo Happy volando hacia ese bar.

-¡S-Si!- Dijo Serena con entusiasmo.

Mientras el exceed azul y la joven que desconocía que era un demonio de Zeref se dirigían a inspeccionar aquel establecimiento, el joven de puntiagudos de cabellos rosados se les quedaba viendo a la distancia mientras sonreía. Pero aquella amigable sonreía en el rostro de Tsuna fue cambiada por una seria mirada en el simple momento en que este presencio como toda la calle en donde él estaba fue cambiada completamente por un paisaje lleno únicamente de humo negro.

Pero incluso estando en ese extraño paisaje, el mago de fuego no se sorprendió y solamente observo con seriedad como en frente de él, empezaba a aparecer una extraña silueta. Esa silueta eventualmente tomo la apariencia completa del mismísimo Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, con las únicas diferencias de tener unos ojos dorados y unos cabellos rosados un poco decaídos.

-¿Con que así me veo cuando tú me posees, maldita voz?- Pregunto Tsuna al ver en frente suyo una forma física que representaba a la otra personalidad dentro de él.

-Así es. ¿A qué te ves más guapo?- Hablaba ese otro ser- Pero estoy realmente sorprendido, Tsuna. Pensar que ahora puedes entablar cara a cara conmigo en el plano mental de tu conciencia. ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso se trata del ligero aumento del ethernano de Acnologia dentro de tu cuerpo o será que por fin me aceptaste como una parte de ti? Bueno, en fin, ¿Podrías decirme porque me has convocado?-

-Oye, tú estabas ahí también cuando ocurrió…entonces dime… ¿En mi culpa que ella no recuerde nada?- Preguntaba Tsuna con un leve tono de arrepentimiento.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Yo cómo voy a saberlo?! ¡¿Acaso soy doctor de demonios o algo así?! ¡No me hables para cosas como estas! ¡Ya te dije que no soy ni tu amigo ni tu compañero para hablar! ¡Yo solo apareceré cuando quiera usar tu cuerpo para una buena lucha! ¡Eso es todo!...pero, si tanto te molesta eso, te pregunto… ¿Prefieres que ella este aquí sin recuerdos o que ella no esté aquí para nada?- Contesto la otra personalidad de Tsuna con seriedad.

-¿Eh?...Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Gracias, maldita voz!- Agradeció el pelirosa mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡No me lo agradezcas! ¡Ya te dije que no soy tu amigo! ¡Y ya deja de llamarme "maldita voz", para que sepas, yo también me enojo!- Exclamo el otro pelirosa molesto.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo debería llamarte? Si no me equivoco, tú no tienes nombre, ¿Verdad?- Comento el mago de fuego un poco burlón.

-¿Nombre? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú y yo compartimos el mismo cuerpo. Lo que significa que yo también soy Tsuna Dragneel, solo que un poco más bizarro- Contesto la otra personalidad mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bizarro, eh…entonces te llamare. Sinceramente creo que te queda perfecto- Comento Tsuna sonriente.

-Como quieras- Respondió el ser ahora apodado Bizarro y que poco a poco empezaba a desvanecer su forma física.

-¡Oye, Tsuna!-

Esa femenina voz que hablaba con fuerza, provoco de inmediato que todo el paisaje de humo oscuro en donde estaba Tsuna hablando con la forma física de su otra personalidad se desvaneciera, solo para que el observara con sorpresa como nuevamente se encontraba en las calles de la ciudad de Hargeon con una bella joven de largos cabellos negros y un exceed azul mirándole fijamente.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Q-Que pasa?!-Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? Te esté hablando por varias veces y no me haces caso. ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme?- Preguntaba Serena confusa y levemente molesta.

-Ah, lo siento. Tenía la mente en otra parte. ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora lograste recordar algo ahora?- Preguntaba el pelirosa con curiosidad.

-No…En serio, lo siento mucho. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos…no logro recordar ni una sola cosa- Respondio Serena con gran tristeza.

-No te deprimas tanto, Serena- Comento Happy.

-Es verdad. Todavía hay bastante tiempo para que logres recordar. Vamos al gremio. Seguramente todos te estas esperando- Dijo Tsuna mostrando nuevamente una amigable sonrisa.

Con esas agradables palabras, los tres magos de Fairy Tail nuevamente empezaron a caminar esta vez con dirección a la estación de trenes de Hargeon para ir a ningún otro lugar que a la ciudad de Magnolia, donde se encontraba su gremio. Pero mientras Tsuna y Happy avanzaban felizmente, Serena que estaba observándolos unos pasos atrás, poco a poco ella empezó a apretar sus puños con ligera fuerza y a llenar de lágrimas sus ojos cafés.

Empezando a escuchar unos leves sollozos, Tsuna y Happy al principio se confundieron pero luego ambos, al darse cuenta de donde provenían esos sonidos, inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta. Al hacerlo, ambos se quedaron asombrados al ver como el rostro de Serena se encontraba totalmente decorado por lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos a montones y corrían sin control por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡¿Q-Que pasa, Serena?! ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?!- Preguntaba Tsuna confuso y preocupado.

-¡¿Acaso te duele algo?!- Preguntaba Happy en el mismo estado.

-N-No…no es nada…es que simplemente…n-no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran…por esta estúpida tristeza…- Contesto la pelinegra tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro pero sin mucho éxito.

-¿Tristeza?- Repitió el pelirosa confuso.

-S-Si…-Hablaba Serena entre lágrimas-…Y-Yo…estoy triste…triste porque no puedo recordar nada. A pesar que Tsuna, Happy y todos los demás Fairy Tail son tan amables conmigo… ¡Yo no puedo recordar nada de ellos! ¡No importa cuánto mire los lugares donde los conocí, no importa cuánto me hables sobre cómo era yo o sobre cómo eran ustedes, no importa cuánto me esfuerce para recordar…no puedo recordar lo más minino de Fairy Tail, de mis compañeros! ¡¿Y qué pasa si esto sigue para siempre?! ¡¿Qué pasa si jamás los logro recordar?! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser llamada su amiga…su compañera de gremio…si no sé nada de ustedes?!-

Reveladas las razones de sus lágrimas, la joven de largos cabellos negros uso sus manos para cubrir su rostro empapado para después caer arrodillada al suelo mientras Tsuna y Happy no hacían nada más que observar asombrados. Pero en los siguientes segundos, el joven de cabellos rosas se acercó a la entristecida joven y con leve delicadeza, la obligo a quitar las manos de su rostro y después la sorprendió al quedársele viendo con gran seriedad.

-¿Estas triste por no conocernos?- Preguntaba Tsuna con seriedad.

-S-Si- Contesto la pelinegra.

-Entonces…solo tienes que conocernos…desde ahora- Dijo Tsuna ahora mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena con confusión.

-No importa si no puedes recordarnos, nosotros siempre seremos tus amigos, Serena y si tú no estás de acuerdo con eso, entonces vuélvete nuestra amiga y compañera de gremio a partir de este momento. Esos recuerdos que perdiste y no sabemos si volverán…simplemente los remplazaremos con unos nuevos y más felices- Explico el Dragon Slayer.

-Pero…-

-Nada de "Pero"-Interrumpió Tsuna- Para mí, para Happy y para todos los magos de Fairy Tail, Serena siempre Serena, da igual la forma que tenga o si nos recuerda. Y para Serena…los magos de Fairy Tail siempre serán su familia, da igual si ella lo sabe o no o si no nos recuerda. ¿Entendiste? Si lo entendiste, vamos al gremio…con nuestra familia-

-¡S-Si!- Contesto Serena ahora con lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos.

Tomándose de las manos, tanto Tsuna como Serena se levantaron del suelo mientras esta última limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con las mangas de su chaqueta, sin mencionar que Happy había presenciado toda esa escena con gran felicidad mientras volaba.

-¡Se guuuussstan!- Comento Happy mientras aguantaba la risa.

-¡Cállate!- Exclamo Tsuna furioso mientras Serena reía levemente tras terminar de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Oye, Tsuna… ¿Podría preguntarte algo?- Decía la pelinegra ya recuperada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Respondió el pelirosa con interés.

-¿Podrías decirme dónde está mi marca del gremio? Trate de buscarla, pero no veo por ninguna parte el tatuaje que tienen tú y Happy en el hombro y su espada- Preguntaba Serena con curiosidad.

-¿Tu marca?...Ah…ahora que lo pienso no la he visto en donde debería estar. Creo que desapareció con el accidente que te dejo la amnesia…lo siento- Respondió el Dragon Slayer con tristeza.

-Ah…No te preocupes. No es tu culpa. Pero creo que esto significa que tengo que escoger un nuevo lugar para mi marca cuando lleguemos al gremio, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Serena con una leve sonrisa.

-Es verdad. Y dime, ¿Ya tienes alguna idea donde colocarla?- Preguntaba el mago de fuego.

En el simple momento en que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación le hizo esa pregunta, la joven que desconocía que era un demonio de Zeref mostro una amigable sonrisa y luego lo sorprendió levantando su mano derecha y tocando con los dedos de su mano izquierda, la parte superior de esta.

-Creo que me quedaría bastante en este lugar, ¿Tu qué crees? ¿Se vería raro?- Preguntaba Serena mientras apuntaba felizmente al lugar donde estaba su marca de Fairy Tail anteriormente.

-No…-Hablaba Tsuna-…Te quedaría perfecta. Ahora…Vamos a Fairy Tail-

Con esas palabras; Tsuna, Serena y Happy siguieron su camino de regreso a su amado gremio en donde estaban sus queridos compañeros y familia y con la intención de empezar una nueva aventura en sus vidas desde ese preciso momento, sin saber del peligro que les aguardaba en un futuro no muy lejano.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En una parte desconocida y no exacta del basto Reino de Fiore u otro reino, había extenso desierto de arena que era bañado por la abrumadora y calurosa luz del sol brillante y que era azotado por fuertes tormentas de arena y terribles vientos. Y entre todas esas cosas que decoraban a ese desierto, había caminando sin destino exacto y con gran dificultad, un ser humano que ocultaba su rostro con una capucha y tapaba el resto de su cuerpo con una larga capa.

Pero mientras ese ser avanzaba, una de las tantas ráfagas de viento le golpeo, provocando que de la capucha que cubría su rostro, surgieran algunos largos cabellos que eran de bello color negro. Y luego de que algunas nubes del cielo cubrieran momentáneamente la brillante luz del sol, ese ser observo por algunos segundos el bello cielo azul con gran felicidad y enseñando así sus bellos ojos cafés.

-La calurosa luz del sol, el hermoso cielo azul y las cambiantes nubes…-Hablaba ese ser con voz femenina-…Lo sabía. Incluso en un caluroso desierto como este, se puede apreciar la inigualable belleza del mundo…Espero que muy pronto pueda encontrar alguien que me ayude a proteger esa belleza antes de que esta sea destruida…y rezo para que esa persona seas tú…Tsuna-

 **FIN DE ESTE ARCO**

 **Continuara…**

 **Al igual que la última vez, lamento haberme tardado en subir el capítulo, pero espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo que es el último del segundo arco de mi historia. Pronto publicare el primer episodio del tercer y último arco de mi historia y les dejo el título que será:**

 **Capítulo 74: ¡Quien Eres Tú!**

 **Matane, Minna.**


	74. Quien Eres Tu

Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru?, lit. Cola de Hada) es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y acción escrito e ilustrado por Hiro Mashima, y publicado por primera vez el 23 de agosto de 2006 en la revista Shōnen Magazine, de la editorial japonesa Kōdansha. Los personajes del manga, así como sus historias, magias, etc. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Los personajes y magias originales son de mi propiedad.

En el año X792, en el gran Reino de Fiore ocurrió una gran guerra donde el enemigo principal fueron el mago oscuro, Zeref y el rey dragón, Acnologia. Varios gremios de todo el reino participaron en la guerra para derrotar a esos dos formidables enemigos. Uno de esos gremios fue Fairy Tail, un fuerte gremio de magos que tenía lazos de amistad más fuertes que nadie. Gracias a la fuerza de esos lazos, los magos fueron capaces de derrotar a Zeref y Acnologia y traer una ligera paz al mundo. Esa paz duro veintes largos años.

En el año X812, los jóvenes hijos de los magos que participaron en esa feroz guerra junto con otros jóvenes se encontraban en proceso de experimentar sus propias aventuras. Una de esas aventuras fue derrotar al rey de los dragones, Acnologia y a su gremio, Seven Satan; sin mencionar que también habían salvado al mundo de un hombre llamado Calm y su grupo, Unique Oracion, que querían aniquilar a la humanidad con el arma de los Nirvit, Hea.

Pero a pesar de todas las victorias que tenía el lado de la luz, la oscuridad todavía existía en el mundo. Lo que significaba que una nueva amenaza siempre estaría presente en las vidas de los jóvenes magos de la Cuarta Generación de Fairy Tail, y mucho más cerca de lo que ellos pensaban.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 1/74: ¡Quien Eres Tú!**

… _Dos meses después de la derrota de Unique Oracion…_

El nuevo rumbo que tomara esa historia comienza en un recto camino a través de una bella pradera bañada por la brillante luz del sol y que era uno de los tantos caminos que llevaban a la hermosa y extensa ciudad de Magnolia, que era una de las tantas ciudades que formaban parte del basto Reino de Fiore. Por ese largo y recto camino, se encontraban avanzando a un paso normal un total de seis personas.

La mayoría de esas personas eran jóvenes de 18 años pero había un ser que ni siquiera era humano sino que era un pequeño ser felino de pelaje color azul, grandes ojos color negro, una pequeña mochila verde colgando de su espalda, unas grandes alas pegadas a su espalda y que le permitían volar, y la marca del gremio Fairy Tail grabada en su espalda con gran orgullo y felicidad. Aquel ser de la raza Exceed se encontraba aguantando su risa mientras volaba porque seguía viendo como tres jóvenes que le acompañaban caminaban de forma débil debido a sus mareos.

-¿C-Como se encuentran, chicos?- Preguntaba Happy mientras se aguantaba sus fuertes risas.

-¡S-Si lo sabes, no preguntes y además mientras te ríes!- Respondieron furiosos los tres jóvenes mareados.

Esos tres jóvenes que se encontraban con náuseas y acababan de gritar eran en realidad usuarios de la magia perdida para matar dragones, en otras palabras; eran Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación debido a que habían heredado las magias de sus respectivos padres al momento de su nacimiento. Aquel que poseía el título de Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación era un joven de 18 años con puntiagudos cabellos color rosado y ojos color marrón de filoso aspecto.

Y su tonificado cuerpo se encontraba siendo vestido con una bufanda blanca, un chaleco negro con un faldón, un pantalón blanco que llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras, sin mencionar que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro derecho y en color rojo. Mientras que el que era conocido como el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación también era un joven de 18 años pero que poseía un cabello puntiagudo, corto y desordenado de color albino y unos afilados ojos de color azul.

Su marca de Fairy Tail se encontraba en su cuello en color azul oscuro y la vestimenta que cubría su muy bien ejercitado cuerpo era una camisa negra, unos jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y unos zapatos deportivos de colores negros y blancos. Mientras que el último mareado joven ahí presente y que era el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación, esta vez era un joven de 13 años de largos cabellos de color verde atados con una cinta en forma de la cola de un lobo y con unos filosos ojos de color café.

Además de que ese joven poseía un par de colmillos rojos pintados en cada mejilla, una muy afilada lanza colgando de su espalda con una cuerda y la marca verde de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho; su joven pero bien ejercitado cuerpo estaba vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas bajo una chaqueta verde de mangas cortas junto con unos jeans grises de look un poco rasgados y unos tenis blancos.

-¿P-Porque demonios teníamos que coger un maldito carruaje para llegar a Magnolia?- Preguntaba con furia y mareos el joven pelirosado que recibía el nombre de Tsuna Dragneel.

-E-Es verdad…No había necesidad de hacerlo. La misión término siendo en una pequeña ciudad cerca de aquí. En una h-hora hubiéramos llegado al gremio caminando…- Hablo de igual manera el joven albino que poseía el nombre de Marcus Strauss Dreyar.

-Y-Yo apoyo…a estos dos. ¿Por qué demonios tuvimos que abordar esa máquina demoniaca que los seres de la superficie llaman transporte y que me causa tantas nauseas cuando la toco?- Preguntaba también el joven Nirvit que había estado viviendo bajo tierra dos meses atrás, Roku.

-El viaje en carruaje fue un simple castigo para todos ustedes- Respondió con seriedad una joven ahí presente.

-¡Si! ¡Castigo!- Apoyo otra joven ahí presente pero más pequeña.

La primera persona que hablo fue una hermosa, voluptuosa y aun así bien ejercitada joven de 18 años de edad que poseía unos bellos ojos de color marrón y unos largos cabellos de esplendido color escarlata a excepción de unos pocos mechones delanteros que poseían un puro color azul. Esa joven se mantenía vistiendo una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta de cuero marrón, una falda corta de color azul y unas botas marrones, sin mencionar que su marca de Fairy Tail se encontraba en su pierna izquierda y era de color rojo azulado.

Mientras que la segunda persona que hablo era una linda joven de 13 años de edad con largos cabellos de colores rubios y bellos y alegres ojos de color marrón. La vestimenta de esa jovencita estaba basada en una blusa rosada sin mangas, una falda corta de color azul, unas sandalias negras, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño bolso lleno de llaves de color dorado y su marca de Fairy Tail se encontraba en su mano derecha en color amarillo.

-¡¿Castigo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡La misión salió perfecta!- Exclamaba Tsuna molesto y ya casi recuperado.

-¡¿Cómo que perfecta?! ¡La misión era solamente recuperar el tesoro del cliente que había sido robado por una banda de ladrones, pero por culpa de ustedes tres esa misión que se suponía que tenía que ser simple se volvió todo un caos que involucro la destrucción de esa ciudad y nos quitó bastante de la recompensa!- Regaño con severidad la joven de cabellos escarlata que poseia el nombre de Alicia Scarlet, hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Nosotros tres?! ¡Espera un momento, Alicia! ¡El que inicio una pelea con esos bastardos ladrones en vez de seguir el plan de infiltrarnos a su base y tomar el tesoro robado del cliente fue este cabeza con cabeza de carbón! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!- Se defendía Marcus culpando al mago de fuego que caminaba a su lado.

-Pero si no recuerdo mal, cuando Marcus trato de detener a Tsuna de ir a pelear con los ladrones, ambos empezaron a discutir para luego terminar comenzando una pelea entre ambos que no solamente advirtió a los ladrones de nuestra presencia- Comento Happy pensativo.

-Además que la mayoría de la destrucción causada a los alrededores fue sin duda causada por los rayos de Marcus-san y el fuego de mi hermano que terminaron compitiendo entre ellos tras discutir- Apoyo la pequeña joven maga celestial ahí presente y que poseía el nombre de Lucia Dragneel.

-Ustedes que técnicamente son mi familia, ¿De qué lado están?- Preguntaba Tsuna al escuchar las palabras de su compañero y hermana menor.

-Espera un momento, ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en ese asunto? Estoy muy seguro que yo no tuve nada de la culpa de empezar la batalla con esos ladrones- Preguntaba Roku defendiéndose.

-Eso es verdad. Pero, ¿De quién es la culpa que el cliente nos redujera de gran manera nuestra recompensa que luego termino siendo usada para pagar la destrucción que Tsuna y Marcus causaron?- Contesto Alicia con sarcasmo.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Todavía lo recuerda?!- Reacciono el peliverde molesto.

-Pero quien hubiera pensado que ese "tesoro" que nos pidió recuperar el cliente serian una colección de raras piedras preciosas- Comento Happy mientras volaba.

-Es cierto. El apetito de Dragon Slayer de Roku no pudo resistirse a comer algunas de esas rocas al momento de verlas. Es igual que mi hermano en ese punto- Apoyo Lucia entre risas.

-No me compares con ese idiota- Dijo Roku levemente molesto por ese comentario.

-Maldito mocoso, ¿Le dices idiota al tipo que te ha dejado vivir en su casa durante estos dos meses que has estado en el gremio? Me dan ganas de golpearte- Dijo el pelirosa molesto mientras apretaba el puño.

-Nada de peleas. Tenemos que apurarnos a llegar al gremio. Aparte de su de castigo, esa fue otra razón de tomar un carruaje que nos dejó más cerca de Magnolia- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Marcus con confusión.

-¿Cómo que porque? No me digan que lo olvidaron. Mi madre me pidió que si podíamos, termináramos rápido la misión para que pudiéramos venir a ayudar a decorar el gremio. Es por eso que escogí para nosotros una misión sencilla y cerca de Magnolia- Respondió la joven de cabellos escarlatas y azules.

-Ah, es verdad. Las decoraciones para el día de hoy- Recordó el joven albino tranquilamente.

-Así es. Tal vez si decoramos y limpiamos el gremio de una manera perfecta, mi madre no nos regañara por esta misión- Explico la peliescarlata con felicidad.

-Ya veo. Ella esta apurada por regresar al gremio no por responsabilidad, sino por miedo a la maestra. Bueno es entendible- Pensaba Roku al observar nerviosa a Alicia.

-Parece que es difícil para Alicia-san ser la hija de la maestra- Pensaba Lucia haciendo lo mismo.

-Pobrecita- Pensó Happy de igual manera.

-Oye, ¿De qué están hablando ustedes? ¿A qué decoraciones se refieren?- Preguntaba Tsuna confuso al escuchar esa conversación.

-Como siempre si no se trata de comida, peleas o algo que quemar no le prestas atención. Estamos hablando de las decoraciones para la fiesta de hoy, idiota- Respondió Marcus.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Tsuna todavía confuso.

-Oye, Tsuna, no me digas que no recuerdo que día es hoy- Dijo Alicia un poco asombrada.

-¿Hoy? ¿Acaso estamos en una día especial?- Preguntaba el Dragon Slayer todavía sin obtener una respuesta clara.

-Por supuesto que es un día especial, Tsuna-Hablo Alicia-Hoy…es el fin del año-

… _Unos minutos más tarde…_

-Bienvenidos, chicos- Dijo una sonriente mujer de largo cabello albino.

Luego de recorrer en pocos minutos el largo camino que los termino llevando al centro de la ciudad de Magnolia que era el lugar en donde se encontraba el edificio de su gremio y tras recibir unas cálidas palabras de bienvenida por parte de la madre de Marcus, Mirajane Strauss Dreyar, los jóvenes estaban tanto impresionados como felices. Sobre todo Tsuna ahí presente que se sorprendió de gran manera al ver el interior del gremio decorado con una gran cantidad de distintas clases de globos y telas que decían "Feliz Año Nuevo".

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya paso un año completo?! ¡¿En un par de días?!- Reacciono Tsuna con enorme sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo que en un par de días, idiota?! ¡Paso un año completo! ¡¿Cómo rayos funciona tu sentido del tiempo?!- Dijo Marcus con sorpresa ante las palabras del pelirosado.

-Aunque sinceramente yo también me sorprendí con el avance tan rápido del tiempo. Sera porque casi todo este año hemos estado ocupados entrenando duramente después del asunto con Acnologia e incluso más duro luego del asunto con Calm- Comento Alicia con leve alegría.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Yo ahora puedo invocar a tres espíritus a la vez y por bastante tiempo!- Decía Lucia con orgullo.

-No presumas- Comento Roku ignorándola.

-¡Y yo puedo revivir al menos cinco pescados en solo cinco segundo!- Comento Happy igual de orgullo.

-¿Eso es algo que vale presumir?- Reaccionó Roku de la misma manera.

-¡Oh, ustedes! ¡¿Ya regresaron de su misión?!- Dijo una voz femenina.

Al escuchar una femenina voz con una forma de hablar un poco masculina, esos jóvenes magos en la entrada de Fairy Tail voltearon sus miradas para ver que entre todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que estaban ocupados con distintas decoraciones u limpiezas en el interior del gremio, habían dos jóvenes que se encontraban inflando una gran cantidad de globos.

La persona que había hablado era una hermosa pero ruda joven de 18 años que poseía un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos alegres ojos de color negro y que vestía con una chaqueta verde cerrada y de mangas largas dobladas, un pantalón gris y unas botas marrones, sin mencionar que su marca de Fairy Tail se encontraba en su antebrazo derecho en un color gris tenue.

Y ayudando a esa chica a inflar los globos, se encontraba a su lado una bella joven de 18 años con una figura voluptuosa y curvilínea que poseía una larga cabellera de color azul oscuro al igual que sus tranquilos ojos, sin mencionar que vestía con un largo vestido-abrigo de color azul claro de mangas largas, unas medias largas de color negro y unas botas marrones, mientras que su marca de Fairy Tail se encontraba en su pierna derecha y era color azul marino.

-¡Oh, Sonia, Raine!- Dijo Tsuna con alegría al ver a las dos muchachas.

-¡Hola! ¡En serio regresaron rápido de su misión! ¡Sin duda son todos unos hombres!- Comento la joven pelicafe que poseía el nombre de Sonia Strauss.

-Me alegra verlo de regresar a salvo, Tsuna-sama. También a ustedes Alicia-san, Marcus-san, Roku-kun, Lucia-chan y Happy- Dijo con una sonrisa la joven peliazul oscuro que poseía el nombre de Raine Loxar Fullbuster.

-Gracias-Respondió Alicia con una sonrisa mientras en realidad pensaba- De nuevo recibió a Tsuna con un simple saludo en vez de lanzarse a él como hacia siempre desde su infancia. Aunque durante estos dos meses Raine ha actuado casi tan alegre como siempre, se puede notar que todavía le afecta cualquier asunto que ocurrió entre ella y Leo Vastia de Lamia Scale. Bueno, no como si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo-

-Y díganme, el motivo por el que regresaron tan rápido de su misión, debió ser porque tomaron una fácil de cumplir, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Sonia con interés.

-¡¿Eh?!...P-Pues…en realidad… ¡Prometí que iba a ayudar en la cocina! ¡Hablamos luego!- Exclamo una nerviosa Alicia huyendo inmediatamente hacia la cocina del gremio.

-Vaya, ella evito completamente la pregunta, aunque eso obviamente me da una respuesta. Ustedes terminaron provocando un desastre, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la pelicafe no tan sorprendida.

-Más o menos. Pero fue todo de Tsuna y Marcus- Respondió Roku tranquilamente.

-Pero no tienen que preocuparse por los regaños de la Maestra. Ella ahora no se encuentra aquí- Agrego Raine a la conversación.

-Es verdad. Así que ustedes vivirán un par de horas más. Aprovéchenlas bien- Dijo Sonia entre risas.

-¿Eh? ¿No está? Entonces, ¿Nos ordena limpiar y decorar el gremio a nosotros mientras ella sale a quien sabe dónde? ¡No es justo! ¡Es una Maestra bastante floja!- Comento Tsuna furioso.

-Sera mejor que te calles, Tsuna. Aunque este a más de diez mil kilómetros, estoy muy seguro que la maestra te escuchara si hablas mal de ella y luego te usara como muñeco de pruebas para probar el filo de sus espadas- Comento Marcus dirigiéndose a ayudar a limpiar al gremio.

-¡No hay forma que ella pueda oírme a tal distancia! ¡Podría llamarla tonta, estúpida y vieja y ella todavía no se daría cuen…!-

-Marcus tiene razón. Ella incluso una vez nos descubrió a Natsu y a mí tratando de robar dulces de su oficina cuando ella estaba unas veinte cuadras del gremio tan solo con oír el sonido de nuestras pisadas. Ese es un día que personalmente quisiera olvidar- Apoyo un aterrado Happy para que luego Tsuna inmediatamente tapara su propia boca con horror.

-¿Y a donde fue la maestra?- Preguntaba Lucia con interés.

-Creo que al consejo mágico a preguntar por Jellal. Aunque Erza sabe que él está ocupado con asuntos secretos para el consejo, al parecer han pasado varios días sin que ella supiera algo de él y eso la preocupo bastante- Respondió Mirajane tras escuchar la preguntaba mientras limpiaba.

-¡Por supuesto que está preocupada… ¿Qué esposa no quiere pasar el año nuevo con su esposo?! ¡Es como si yo pasara un año nuevo sin una cerveza en la mano!- Comento una animada Cana mientras tenía un enorme barril de cerveza entre sus brazos.

-Cana-san, recuerde que ellos no son legalmente esposa y esposo para no crear una relación especial entre el gremio y el consejo mágico. ¡Aunque ellos son igualmente de felices que una de esposos igual que nosotros, ¿Verdad, Gray-sama?!- Decía una Juvia con ojos de corazón corriendo a abrazar a su esposo.

-¡Ustedes dejen de beber y hacer estupideces y pónganse a ayudar con las decoraciones y la limpieza!- Exclamo Gray bastante molesto.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tu cerebro de carbón, deja de chismear y ponte a trabajar!- Dijo una voz masculina dirigida al joven pelirosa ahí presente.

Al escuchar esa voz masculina, Tsuna levanto la mirada y pudo ver que en el segundo piso del gremio se encontraban algunos miembros del gremio colgando globos y otras decoraciones, y entre esas personas se encontraba el que le había hablado. Esa persona se trataba de un joven de 18 años con un cuerpo un poco musculoso, una larga cabellera negra atada en una cola de caballo, unos afilados ojos de color marrón rojizo, un rostro lleno de piercings, su marca negra de Fairy Tail sobre su hombro izquierdo y que vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas, unos jeans blancos y unos tenis negros.

-¡Oh, Ryos!- Reacciono el mago de fuego al ver al Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Nada de "Oh, Ryos" y ponte a trabajar! ¡Necesitan ayuda para sacar algunos ingredientes y bebidas del almacén del gremio, así que ve a ayudar!- Grito el joven de nombre Ryos Redfox, mostrando así sus afilados dientes.

-Sí, si- Contesto Tsuna ignorando mayormente al pelinegro.

-¡Tu deja de ladrar ordenes como si fueras el jefe de alguna construcción y ven a ayudarme a colgar estos carteles, tonto hijo! ¡Es agotador crear clavos y martillar al mismo tiempo!- Grito Gajeel molesto con su hijo.

-¡Pero si tú estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo, tonto viejo!- Contesto Ryos de la misma manera.

-Vamos, cálmense- Trataba Levy de calmar la situación entre su hijo y esposo.

-¿Dónde quedaría bien este cartel?- Se preguntaba Pantherlily ignorando aquella situación tranquilamente.

Y así mientras Marcus, Lucia, Roku y Happy ayudaban a limpiar el gremio; Raine y Sonia ayudaban a inflar globos, Ryos ayudaba a colgar carteles de "Feliz Año Nuevo" y Alicia ayudaba en la cocina; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no tuvo nada más que hacer que dirigirse tranquilamente al almacén debajo del gremio para tomar algunos ingredientes y bebidas para luego llevarlas a la cocina.

Pero justamente cuando el mago de fuego iba a bajar las escaleras hacia el almacén, un ser que estaba subiendo esas mismas escaleras término tropezando con el debido a que su vista estaba cubierta con una gran cantidad de cajas que ese ser cargaba y que ahora estaban a punto de caer por los suelos. Pero antes de que esto pasara, Tsuna sus altas velocidad y fuerza para apilar el total de seis cajas entre sus brazos.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? Deberías fijarte por donde vas- Comento Tsuna mientras cargaba fácilmente esas grandes cajas.

-Lo siento. Es que estaba apurada porque esas cajas pesaban mucho…- Hablo el ser que se tropezó con el Dragon Slayer.

Tras escuchar las palabras de ese ser que le tropezó que resultó ser una chica, Tsuna se sorprendió levemente al ver quien era. Resulto ser una hermosa, voluptuosa y curvilínea joven de 18 años de edad que poseía un largo cabello de color negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y con unos bellos ojos de color café y con su vestimenta basada en una blusa con botones de color blanco y de mangas cortas, junto con unos jeans de color azul y unas lindas sandalias negras. Sin mencionar que su marca de Fairy Tail se encontraba en su mano derecha y en color rosado.

-¡Serena!- Nombro Tsuna al ver a la chica pelinegra.

-… ¡Tsuna! ¡Me alegro de verte de regreso tan rápido, ¿Terminaron con éxito la misión?!- Reacciono con felicidad al ver al mago de fuego, la demonio de Zeref de nombre, Serena Axel.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nos enfrentamos a un gran número de sujetos y no dejamos a ninguno de esos bastardos en pie!- Respondió el pelirosa con gran orgullo y felicidad.

-¿Eh? ¿No era una simple misión de recuperación? Bueno, considerando que eres tú no me sorprende nada que la misión tomara ese rumbo. En cualquier caso, gracias por atrapar esas cajas de ingredientes, ¿Quieres que te ayude cargando algunas?- Preguntaba la pelinegra amablemente.

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada. Cambiando de tema, ¿No estas sorprendida de que ya pasara un año? Yo sí. Ni siquiera me percate. Supongo que tengo que mirar el calendario más seguido. Ahora que lo pienso, en solo cuatro meses más ya habrá pasado un año completo desde que uniste al gremio. Ese día también tenemos que hacer una fiesta- Comento Tsuna con alegría.

-Si…Aunque ahora mismo solo puedo recordar estos dos últimos meses- Dijo Serena mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¡Ah, lo siento mucho! ¡Se me olvido por completo tu amnesia como siempre! ¡Es que te comportas como la Serena de siempre!- Dijo Tsuna de repente con gran nerviosismo y arrepentimiento.

-Y como siempre te digo, no te preocupes por eso. Sinceramente eso último me hizo algo feliz. Y aunque solo hayan pasado dos meses, con la ayuda de todos siento como si de verdad los hubiera conocido por un año completo o incluso más. Bueno, será mejor que llevemos esos ingredientes a la cocina antes de que Evergreen-san y los demás se enojen- Contesto la chica con amnesia mientras se dirigía nuevamente al interior del gremio.

-Si…- Le respondió un sonriente Tsuna siguiéndola mientras en realidad pensaba con seriedad-…Así es. Han pasado dos meses completos, y ella no muestra ninguna señal de recordar los seis meses que paso en el gremio o que ella es una demonio de Zeref. Sin mencionar que Porlyusica-san dijo que durante los exámenes médicos semanales que ella le hace desde que perdió la memoria, el cuerpo de Serena todavía no muestra señales de volver a ser de un demonio o tener poder de maldición. Aunque por alguna razón, tampoco tiene poder mágico y por eso no puede aprender alguna otra magia. Ella se mantiene en Fairy Tail trabajando como una mesera y aunque eso parece hacerle feliz…todavía puedo notar la leve tristeza en sus ojos por querer recordar quien es en realidad-

Con esos pensamientos bien grabados en su cabeza pero al mismo tiempo pendiente y alegre por la fiesta de fin de año que habría en el gremio, Tsuna no pudo hacer nada más que mostrar una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía a ayudar con las decoraciones a Serena, Marcus, Alicia, Lucia, Roku, Happy, Raine, Ryos, Sonia y a todos sus demás compañeros de Fairy Tail. Y así el tiempo en el gremio de Fairy Tail fue pasando rápidamente mientras sus miembros colgaban una gran cantidad de globos, carteles y cintas, limpiaban cada parte que podían hasta dejarla reluciente y llenaban las mesas con grandes cantidades de deliciosa comida recién cocinada. Todas esas actividades provocaron que las horas parecieran minutos para los magos de Fairy Tail y hasta el punto que la última noche de ese año ya empezaba a invadir a la amplia ciudad de Magnolia.

… _Momentos más tarde…_

-¡SALUD!-

Eso era lo que gritaban varios miembros de Fairy Tail mientras chocaban sus copas llenas de alcohol con gran felicidad, la cual se debía a que todos ellos por fin habían terminado de poner hermosas decoraciones en el interior y exterior del edificio de su gremio. Y ahora mismo, todos ellos disfrutaban alegremente mientras veían esas decoraciones en su gremio, bebían un satisfactorio alcohol, olían o comían la deliciosa comida, charlaban gratamente entre ellos, y todo mientras eran bañados por la hermosa luz de la luna llena al igual que cada familia en la ciudad de Magnolia.

-¡Esto es realmente delicioso!- Comento Tsuna mientras metía grandes porciones de comida en su boca al igual que muchos otros.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ya sabía que mi mama y mi tía Mira cocinaban bien, pero la comida que hizo Alicia también es deliciosa!- Apoyo Sonia también mientras comía descontroladamente.

-Ellos tienen razón. Todos los años que te hemos conocido y todas las fiestas de fin de año que hemos tenido desde niños y esta es la primera vez que probamos tu comida y es realmente exquisita. Sabes cocinar bastante bien, Alicia- Dijo Marcus mientras le sonreía a la peliescarlata que le contesto también con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Mi padre me enseñó a cocinar estos últimos meses en su tiempo libre y pensé en probar mis habilidades aquí- Respondió Alicia con leve vergüenza por los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Eso lo explica. Para ser sincero, por un momento pensé que tú tenías las mismas habilidades culinarias que la Maestra. Si eso resultaba ser cierto, dudo que pudiéramos estar conscientes en estos momentos- Dijo Ryos mientras comía.

-Es verdad. La comida de Erza no solamente sabe horrible sino que además causa extraños en la gente. Una vez comí un plato de pescado que ella me había preparado, y estuve en coma hasta que Wendy regreso de una misión de una semana y me curo- Comento Happy mientras devoraba sus pescados.

-Comer su comida sería peor que cualquier cosa que ella nos hiciera- Apoyo Tsuna a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si les preparo unos platillos especiales para felicitarlos por los resultados de su última misión?-

Escuchando esa simple voz; Tsuna, Ryos y Happy se detuvieron de llevar comida a sus bocas y pudieron sentir como un enorme escalofrió recorrió sus respectivas columnas vertebrales. Con ese profundo miedo, los tres poco a poco se dieron la vuelta solo para ver como detrás de ellos se encontraba rodeada por un aura asesina, una hermosa mujer mayor pero de joven apariencia con un largo cabello escarlata, ojos marrones, vestida con la parte superior de una armadura Cross-Heart, una falda azul, guantes de hierro, botas marrones y con la marca de Fairy Tail en su brazo derecho y en color azul.

-¡MAESTRA!- Reaccionaron Tsuna, Ryos y Happy con gran terror para luego salir corriendo mientras Erza les lanzaba espadas a cada uno.

-¡Madre!- Reacciono Alicia con sorpresa y leve terror al ver la maestra del gremio y su madre.

-Bienvenida, Maestra- Recibió Mirajane mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡¿Lograste traer a tu hombre?! ¡Entonces vengan ambos a beber!- Gritaba Cana borracha como siempre.

-Eso no podrá ser. No logre traer a Jellal. Lamento no haber podido ayudar con las decoraciones- Dijo Erza tranquila pero con arrepentimiento.

-No se preocupe por eso, Erza-san. En todo caso, ¿Por qué Jellal-san no pudo venir hoy? ¿Acaso está ocupado con algo?- Preguntaba Juvia con interés.

-Al parecer. En el consejo mágico me dijeron que Jellal se encuentra en una misión que requirió a alguien de su talento, pero eso fue todo. Obviamente no querían compartir mucha información con alguien que no es parte del consejo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por el- Contesto la peliescarlata algo pensativa.

-No te preocupes, Erza. Estamos hablando de uno de los anteriores miembros de los 10 magos santos y el hombre digno de ser el esposo de la invencible Titania. El seguramente está bien- Comento Evergreen tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Es verdad, madre. Mi padre seguramente está bien y estoy muy segura que en donde sea que este, a él le gustaría que se celebramos el año nuevo con personas igual de importantes que el cómo nuestro gremio- Decía Alicia empujando levemente a su madre hacia la mesa llena de sus compañeros del gremio.

-Bueno…supongo que tienen razón. Vamos a celebrar. ¡Denme algo de alcohol!- Dijo Erza mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Todo menos eso!- Decía Alicia nuevamente llena de miedo.

Mientras había algunos miembros de Fairy Tail que trataban de detener a su maestra de probar mucho alcohol, otros ya borrachos que la incitaban y otros que solamente se concentraban en seguir aquella alegre festín; la mayoría no le notaba prestaba a atención a cierta joven maga de hielo y maga ahí presente. Estando sentada en una de las mesas llenas de deliciosa comida, Raine no dejaba de mirar con tristeza, confusión y algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas una lacrima de comunicación que había entre sus manos.

-Ah- Suspiraba Raine tristemente.

-Los suspiros de una joven con confusos sentimientos de amor- Susurro cierta joven maga celestial que apareció al lado de Raine sorprendiéndola de gran manera.

-¡L-Lucia-chan, ¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Es más, ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?!- Preguntaba Raine con sorpresa.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora. Raine-san, ¿Por qué mira tanto esa lacrima de comunicación? ¿Acaso piensa llamar a alguien para desearle un feliz año nuevo?- Preguntaba Lucia con interés.

-B-Bueno…sí. Ya sabes, Raine pensaba que sería bueno llamar a Lisa-san, Sorano-san, Ur-san o a Sophia-san para desearles un feliz año. Por supuesto que iba pedirles a todos que también la saludaran. Después de todo, también son nuestros amigos- Contestaba la maga de hielo algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo. En realidad, es una buena idea. ¿Pero qué hay de Leo-san? ¿Acaso no deberíamos saludarlo a él también? ¿O es que acaso Raine-san quería hablar a solas con Leo-san?- Preguntaba Lucia algo picara.

-¡¿Eh?!...B-Bueno…Raine…- Hablaba la peliazul con tartamudeo nervioso y con el sonrojo de su rostro aumentado cada vez más.

-¡Lucia-chan, ¿Podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas?!- Dijo Serena de repente.

Con la interrupción de la joven de largos cabellos negros, la cual tomo por su blusa a la pequeña joven de cabellos rubios para llevársela a rastras de ahí, la joven de largos cabellos azules nuevamente se quedaba mirando en solitario aquella lacrima de comunicación entre sus manos. Pero Raine la observaba con más nerviosismo y vergüenza, mientras Serena luego de alejarse lo suficiente, puso los oídos de Lucia muy cerca de sus labios.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo, Raine-san?- Preguntaba Serena a susurros.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere, Serena-san? No estaba haciendo nada. Solamente trataba de infundir algo de valor en Raine-san para que llamara a Leo-san- Contesto en susurros la joven maga celestial.

-Leo…Me dijeron que él es un amigo de la infancia de Raine y que durante la misión donde yo perdí la memoria, él posiblemente le confeso sus sentimientos, pero que Raine se ha sentido confusa debido a que le gusta Tsuna…En cualquier caso, debemos dejar que ella se encargue sola de esto. Eso es lo que todo decidimos- Decia la pelinegra a oídos de la pequeña rubia.

-Sí, sí. Entonces, no hay problema si te apoyo a ti, ¿Verdad, Serena-san?- Preguntaba Lucia con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba Serena con confusión.

-No te hagas la tonta, Serena-san. Hoy es la noche de año nuevo. Es la atmosfera perfecta para que una chica o un chico confieses sus sentimientos- Comento Lucia soltando unas ligeras risas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Lucia-chan?! ¡Yo no planeo confesarme a nadie! ¡Hmp!- Exclamo una Serena toda roja para luego alejarse lo más que pudo de esa pequeña joven que seguía riéndose.

-En serio es linda. Pensar que incluso luego de perder la memoria, sus sentimientos por mi hermano no cambiaron. ¡Bueno, me podido divertir mucho estos dos meses jugando con esos sentimientos de Serena-san, pero creo que ya es hora de que hagan un avance!- Pensaba Lucia mientras aguantaba lo más que podía sus picaras risas.

-¿Qué le pasa? Sus risas dan miedo- Pensaba Roku muy tranquilo mientras comia y observaba a la joven maga celestial a distancia.

Y así el tiempo simplemente continuo avanzando en aquel festivo gremio en el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia. Aquella fiesta en la que se encontraban los magos de Fairy Tail era tan animada que para ellos, horas en realidad parecían pasar como si fueran simples minutos. Muy pronto, solo faltaban menos de treinta minutos para que un nuevo año comenzara oficialmente en todo el Reino de Fiore, y los miembros de Fairy Tail esperaban ansiosos ese momento mientras celebraban.

-¡Viva! ¡Falta poco para que pruebe el primer sorbo de alcohol de un nuevo año!- Exclamaba Cana con gran felicidad mientras continuaba bebiendo encima de un pequeño monte de barriles de alcohol vacíos.

-¿Se diferenciara de todas las que has bebido hasta ahora?- Preguntaba con sarcasmo Elfman que bebía a su lado.

-En serio ha pasado un año completo…-Pensaba Tsuna mientras bebía-…ahora que lo pienso, estos dos últimos meses me he concentrado tanto en entrenar y en el asunto de la amnesia de Serena que no he buscado o seguido alguna pista sobre el paradero de mi viejo. Ese maldito en serio no se ha comunicado conmigo o con Lucia luego de lo de Acnologia. Nuestra mama está en una gira, y aun así ella nos envía una carta de vez cuando. Ese maldito viejo inútil, la próxima vez que lo vea, definitivamente lo voy a vencer-

-Oye, Tsuna-

Escuchando a alguien diciendo su nombre, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados paro de beber y procedió a darse la vuelta solo para ver como detrás de él se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos negros, ojos cafés y con unas mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Serena, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba el pelirosa con interés.

-B-Bueno…Tsuna… ¿Podrías venir a pasear conmigo por un momento?- Preguntaba la pelinegra con vergüenza.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna al principio confundida.

Sin razón para negarse, tanto el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación como la demonio creada por Zeref salieron del gremio, mientras todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail ni les prestaban atención debido a que seguían con una animada fiesta. Pero aquellos que pudieron ver como esos dos se retiraban, no hicieron nada más que mostrar una leve sonrisa en sus rostros para luego continuar festejando.

El tiempo siguió avanzando y todos los relojes de la amplia ciudad de Magnolia estaban cada vez más cerca de indicar la hora que daría comienzo al nuevo año. Faltando poco para eso, Tsuna y Serena paseaban por las distintas calles de Magnolia que se encontraban bellamente decoradas, llenas de nieve debido a la época del invierno y solitarios debido a que la mayoría de la gente se encontraban en sus hogares con su familia. Pero incluso paseando uno al lado del otro tranquilamente, tanto Tsuna como Serena poseían pensamientos peculiares en sus respectivas cabezas.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios estoy haciendo?! ¡Maldición, a pesar que fui yo quien lo invito a pasear, casi no hemos hablado de nada! ¡En primer lugar, ¿Por qué demonios lo invite a pasear?! ¡Todo esto es culpa de Lucia-chan! ¡¿Por qué me deje convencer de una niña de trece años?!- Pensaba Serena nerviosa pero tratando de verse normal.

-Esta oscuro y no hay nadie en esta calle. Seguramente si la empujas a un rincón oscuro, tu princesa no opondrá a todo lo que quieras hacerle, Tsuna- Decía la voz dentro de la cabeza de Tsuna y perteneciente a su segunda personalidad que se hacía llamar, Bizarro.

-¡Cállate, Bizarro! ¡Eso no va pasar!- Exclamaba Tsuna seriamente ya que era capaz de comunicarse con su otra personalidad con sus pensamientos.

-E-Esto…Tsuna…- Hablo Serena de repente con nerviosismo.

-S-Si… ¿Qué pasa, Serena?- Preguntaba Tsuna mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno…tengo algo que decirte…-Hablaba Serena sonrojada mientras en realidad- ¡Maldición! ¡No tengo nada de qué hablar o para alargarlo, así que solamente le diré todo lo que siento! ¡Pero estos malditos nervios me lo dificultan! ¡Deja de latir, corazón!-

-¿Qué tienes que decirme? Y además, ¿Por qué pareces un tomate?- Preguntaba Tsuna observando el rostro sonrojado de Serena.

-E-Eh…V-V-Veras Tsuna…Y-Yo…a-aunque solo recuerdos estos dos últimos meses…- Hablaba una pelinegra avergonzada.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna abriendo levemente su mirada con asombro al escuchar un extraño sonido.

-…C-Cada vez te veo o h-hablo contigo…M-Mi corazón…V-Veras…lo que trato de decir…E-Es que yo…Tu…-

-¡Atrás, Serena!- Exclamo de repente el pelirosa colocándose delante de la nerviosa pelinegra.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono la joven con amnesia al ser interrumpida.

En el simple momento en que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se colocó apurado en frente de su compañera con una seria mirada en su rostro, ambos luego observaron con sorpresa como de un callejón que conformaba esa calle en la que ambos estaban, salió corriendo un ser para luego tropezar y caer con algo de brusquedad al suelo. Ese ser que trataba de levantarse del suelo con algo de cansancio, resultaba ser una persona, al parecer un adolecente, que cubría toda su apariencia con una larga capa marrón y una capucha para su rostro.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba con cansancio ese ser encapuchado.

-¿Eh? ¿Una persona?- Reacciono Serena al ver ese encapuchado que habia salido de un callejón con gran velocidad.

-Si. Podía escuchar su agitada respiración y apresuradas pisadas. Parece estar corriendo hacia aquí…No… ¡Ten cuidado!- Exclamo de repente un serio Tsuna.

Ahora con ese fuerte grito, el puntiagudo pelirosado inmediatamente se impulsó con gran velocidad hacia el ser encapuchado e inmediatamente lo sujeto entre sus brazos para luego continuar avanzando. Haciendo eso, Tsuna y el encapuchado lograron esquivar un gran rayo de energía azul que salió disparado de aquel callejón de donde este último había salido y que termino chocando con un edificio de la ciudad, destruyendo por completo con una gran explosión.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!- Preguntaba Serena asustada mientras se cubría de la explosión.

-No venia hacia nosotros…Te estaban persiguiendo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Tsuna con seriedad cargando al encapuchado entre sus brazos.

-S-Si…- Hablo el encapuchado mientras pensaba-… ¿Logro esquivar ese ataque a pesar de que no lo había visto? Y con la enorme velocidad con la que logro alcanzarme…que reflejos tiene este tipo… ¿Eh?...Esperen un momento…Este chico…-

Pero antes de que aquel encapuchado pudiera concretar bien sus pensamientos; Tsuna, Serena y el encapuchado fijaron sus miradas nuevamente hacia el callejón en el momento en que escucharon múltiples pisadas provenir de él. Los tres jóvenes terminaron viendo como de ese callejón surgieron tres hombres, todos vestidos con abrigos rojos, guantes y botas negras, y con sus rostros cubiertos con máscaras de cráneos.

Lo único que diferenciaba a esos tres hombres enmascarados con musculosos cuerpo era que uno de ellos cargaba con una gran y afilada espada medieval entre sus manos, otro portaba un par de pistolas y el ultimo tenía un bastón de madera con una lacrima mágica incrustada en la parte superior y que liberaba algo de humo, indicando que había disparado recientemente. Esos tres hombres miraban fijamente a Tsuna y al encapuchado entre sus brazos.

-Mira, ese tipo con capa sigue vivo. Fallaste completamente y terminaste destruyendo completamente una casa. Si las autoridades vienen por esa explosión, será tu culpa- Comento el enmascarado con una enorme espada.

-Cállate. No fue mi culpa. Es culpa de ese chico con cabello rosado. El quito al bastado con capa del camino de mi disparo- Dijo el enmascarado con un bastón mágico.

-Oye, mocoso, será mejor entregues a nuestra presa. Hazlo si no quieres salir lastimado- Decía el enmascarado con pistolas.

-¿Salir lastimado? ¿Por ustedes? Eso sí que es gracioso. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Por qué demonios dispararon un arma mágica de tal nivel en una ciudad habitada? Aunque ya confirme que no había nadie con mi olfato, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa casa que destruiste hubiera estado habitada?- Preguntaba Tsuna molesto mientras colaba en el suelo al encapuchado.

-¿Ah? A nosotros no nos importa tal cosa como eso. A nosotros solo nos importa la gran recompensa que nos dará la gente que quiere que matemos a ese bastardo- Contesto el enmascarado con pistolas.

-Es verdad. Así que como ya te dijimos, entréganos nuestra presa si no quieres lastimado. No habrá una tercera advertencia- Dijo el enmascarado con la enorme espada.

-Haznos caso, mocoso. Sería algo bastante estúpido si salieras lastimado solo por querer hacerte el héroe- Dijo el enmascarado apuntando su bastón mágico hacia el pelirosado.

-¿Algo estúpido? Eso es lo que hicieron ustedes al hacerme enojar- Dijo el mago de fuego mientras se podía de pie.

-¡Espera! ¡Sé que eres hábil, pero esos tres son miembros de un gremio de mercenarios! ¡Es peligroso enfrentarse a los tres al mismo tiempo! ¡Escapemos de aquí!- Exclamaba el encapuchado con preocupación.

-¿Peligroso?-Hablo Tsuna- No tienes que preocuparte, amigo. Ahora que estoy más que encendido… ¡El peligroso soy yo!-

Exclamando esas palabras, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados con unos serios y afilados ojos marrones inmediatamente empezó una veloz carrera hacia los tres musculosos hombres con máscaras de cráneos y armas en sus manos, los cuales mostraron sonrisas de arrogancia ante ese acto del joven.

-¡Muchacho estúpido! ¡Pudiste escapar tranquilamente con tu novia, pero ahora morirás probando la magia de fuego de un arma mágica de alto nivel!- Exclamo el enmascarado con un bastón mágico entre sus manos.

Con una enorme sonrisa de placer en su rostro, ese enmascarado apunto la lacrima de su bastón mágico hacia el joven de cabellos rosados que corría hacia él y esa misma lacrima inmediatamente se tornó de un rojo intenso para luego disparar de repente una enorme ráfaga de candentes llamas que no tardaron mucho en envolver a Tsuna en una gran explosión. Ante eso; los enmascarados lucían complacidos, el encapuchado asustado y Serena por su parte, mostraba una sonrisa.

-¡Para que aprendas, mocoso! ¡Quémate! ¡Eso te enseñara a respetar a tus…!-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando orgulloso, aquel enmascarado al igual que el resto de los presentas comenzaron a escuchar un peculiar sonido, más específicamente, un sonido parecido a alguien sorbiendo algo con la boca. Poco a poco, los enmascarados y el encapuchado se dieron cuenta que ese sonido de alguien sorbiendo provenía del gran cumulo de llamas creado por la explosión anterior, las cuales estaban reduciendo a gran velocidad.

En pocos segundos, los tres tipos con máscaras de cráneos y el ser cubierto con una capucha y capa se sorprendieron de gran manera al ver como todas las llamas provocadas por esa colosal explosión anterior habían desaparecido tras entrar a sorbos en la boca del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados quien se encontraba completamente ileso y con su puño derecho cubierto en unas ardientes llamas color carmesí.

-¿Magia de fuego de alto nivel? No bromees. Estas asquerosas llamas no están ni cerca de considerarse alto nivel- Comento Tsuna con una leve sonrisa de confianza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se comió el fuego…y además puede expulsar fuego de su cuerpo?!- Reaccionó el encapuchado con gran sorpresa.

-¡Esta ileso! ¡Este maldito es un mago!- Exclamo el enmascarado con pistolas con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡M-Maldito…sabía que esa marca en tu hombro me lucia familiar…a pesar de que eres un mocoso, tu eres un mago de Fairy Tai…!-

Antes de que el enmascarado que portaba un bastón mágico entre sus manos pudiera continuar hablando, Tsuna se posiciono en frente de el en cuestión de segundos e inmediatamente apretó su puño derecho con una notable fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo revestía con unas ardientes llamas de color carmesí.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Gritando el nombre de uno de sus hechizos más básicos, el pelirosado clavo un potente puño en llamas en el medio del rostro de aquel enmascarado en frente de él; rompiendo su máscara de cráneo en varios, causándole algunas quemaduras, clavándolo con tremenda fuerza en el suelo de concreto que se agrieto de gran manera al momento del impacto y dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

-¡No te atrevas a decir el nombre de mi gremio con una asquerosa boca como la tuya!- Exclamo un serio Tsuna.

-¡M-Maldito!- Grito con miedo el enmascarado con una gran espada.

Aquel tipo de mascara de cráneo lleno de miedo, con gran rapidez ondulo su colosal espada con un cortante filo hacia el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación quien no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición. En los siguientes segundos tras hacer eso, ese enmascarado se percató que el joven que había atacado seguía completamente ileso y tras observar su espada, él se sorprendió de gran manera al ver como toda la hoja de acero de esta se había en metal derretido que caía al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Derritió mi enorme espada en un instante?!- Reacciono el enmascarado con gran sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si quieres córtame, consigue espadas tan buenas como las de la maestra!- Exclamo un sonriente Tsuna.

Tras decir esas palabras, el mago de fuego clavo una tremenda patada en el estómago desprotegido de aquel enmascarado que lo había atacado, el cual aparte de quedar inconsciente al instante también terminando volando varios metros hacia atrás hasta impactar con brutal fuerza en la pared de algún edificio de la zona. Pero mientras eso ocurría, el último enmascarado retrocedió velozmente para luego comenzar a disparar frenéticamente contra el mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡Comete esto, maldito monstruo!- Dijo el enmascarado con gran furia.

Gritando esas palabras, el hombre con la máscara de cráneo siguió disparando a diestra y siniestra de sus pistolas una innumerable cantidad de balas que impactaban ferozmente en la espalda desprotegida del pelirosa. Pero sin importar la cantidad de balas que aquel enmascarado disparara, no podía escuchar ni un grito de dolor o ver alguna gota de sangre de su enemigo, el cual lentamente volteo el rostro hacia atrás y enseño una aterradora mirada en sus ojos.

-Maldito, ya deja de hacer eso. Si sigues haciendo eso, esas balas terminaran causándome comezón en la espalda- Decía Tsuna tranquilamente mientras las balas seguían impactando en su espalda.

-¡¿Q-Que rayos?! ¡¿Las balas no le afectan?!- Pensaba ese enmascarado lleno de terror-… ¡E-Espera! ¡Yo sé quién eres! ¡Cabello rosado, una bufanda blanca, magia de fuego y un miembro de Fairy Tail…T-Tu eres el legendario…Salamand…!-

Antes de que esa simple frase llena de rabia fuera completada por los labios de ese último enmascarado, Tsuna abrió sus marrones ojos con gran furia y de repente cubrió sus brazos con unas colosales llamas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a girar a una gran velocidad.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Nuevamente gritando el nombre de uno de sus hechizos más básicos mientras giraba a una impresionante velocidad, Tsuna termino creando con las llamas de sus brazos, dos grandes olas de fuego que no solamente envolvieron al enmascarado con pistolas sino también a sus dos compañeros inconscientes y tirados en el suelo. Aquellas grandes llamas levantaron a los tres a una gran altura en el altura y aparte de dejarlos inconscientes, también le causo severas quemaduras y convirtió todas sus ropas y armas en cenizas.

Y tras la desaparición de esas llamas, los tres sujetos terminaron cayendo completamente inconscientes y desnudos en distintas partes de la ciudad con gran fuerza y causando una vasta destrucción. Mientras que Tsuna se quedó quieto en su posición con una seria expresión en su rostro, con Serena mirándole con orgullo y al ser encapuchado mirándole con impresión.

-No te atrevas a compararme con el inútil de padre- Comento Tsuna con seriedad.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡Se encargó de esos tres mercenarios con una extrema facilidad! ¡Pero…!- Pensaba aquel encapuchado con sorpresa.

-Te excediste bastante, Tsuna. Pero de todas formas, buen trabajo. Esos tres tipos se lo tenían merecido- Comento Serena mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Y que lo digas. Oye, tú, ¿Estas bien? ¿No saliste herida?- Preguntaba Tsuna a aquel encapuchado.

En el momento en que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación le dirigió la palabra a ese ser encapuchado, este en vez de responder, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse con tranquilos pasos a esos dos magos de Fairy Tail. Pero cada vez que ese misterioso ser acercaba hacia aún más hacia ellos, Tsuna y Serena se percataron con sorpresa y confusión como las mejillas de ese ser eran cubiertas por unas descendientes lágrimas que caían del suelo y que surgían de sus ojos que se mantenían cubiertos por esa capucha marrón.

-¿Está llorando?- Dijo Serena con confusión.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me digas que de verdad te herí! ¡Lo siento mucho!- Decía Tsuna con preocupación.

-N-No es eso…es…es que estoy feliz- Respondió el encapuchado tras acercarse a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Feliz?- Repitió el pelirosa confuso.

-Al principio pensé que solo tenías su rostro…pero tu voz, tu personalidad…es completamente igual. Tú en serio… ¡Eres Tsuna!- Exclamo de repente el encapuchado.

Con esa repentinamente exclamación, el ser cubierto con una capa y capucha marrón inmediatamente se impulsó hacia el sorprendido joven de cabellos rosas y lo envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Con ese abrazo, Tsuna evidentemente se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió aún más al sentir como el pecho de ese encapuchado era bastante grande pero al mismo tiempo suave y blando.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eres una mujer?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido al sentir el pecho de esa joven con capucha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡T-Tu entiendo que estés agradecida, pero llorar y abrazar a este tipo creo que ya es algo exagerado! ¡Deberías soltarlo! ¡Es un idiota y un pervertido!- Decía Serena con sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver como esa joven abrazaba al pelirosa.

-¡Oye, puedo escucharte!- Dijo Tsuna ante esos comentarios.

-¡N-No me importa! ¡No me importa nada de eso! ¡Solamente…estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, Tsuna!- Decía aquella joven encapuchada con felicidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso la conozca? Además esta voz y aroma…sin duda me parecen familiares…no más que eso…- Pensaba el pelirosa mientras era abrazado por esa joven.

-¡Estoy en serio feliz…pero hay algo realmente importante que tengo que decirte a ti y a todo el mundo!- Dijo aquella joven encapuchada de repente.

Con aquellas palabras; la misteriosa joven adolecente dejo de abrazar a Tsuna, limpio sus lágrimas lo más que pudo y luego inmediatamente, retiro la capucha que cubría su rostro revelando así su largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y sus bellos ojos cafés que mostraban una gran seriedad. Esa apariencia, esa simple apariencia que podría tener cualquier chica impresiono a Tsuna y a Serena de una manera de la nunca antes habían estado.

-¡E-Esto…es Imposible!- Reacciono Serena con enorme impacto.

-¡¿Q-Quien eres…Tu?!- Preguntaba Tsuna en el mismo estado de shock.

-Mi nombre es Serena Dragneel, y necesito la ayuda de Fairy Tail-

… _Una nueva aventura inicia con un misterioso y sorprendente encuentro…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Saludos, compañeros.**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos quien siguen mi historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo que es el inicio del ultimo arco de mi fanfic.**

 **Matane.**


	75. Serena Dragneel

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 2/75: ¡Serena Dragneel!**

Luego de seis largos meses después de la derrota de Acnologia y su gremio oscuro, Seven Satan, al igual que otros dos largos meses tras la derrota de Calm y su grupo, Unique Oracion, los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail regresaron a su vida normal como magos legítimos con algunas ligeras diferencias como la integración de Roku a su grupo, una Raine algo cambiada debido a sus propios sentimientos confusos y la más importante, la pérdida de memoria de Serena.

Pero aun con todos esos cambios en sus juveniles vidas, los miembros de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail se las arreglaron para disfrutar de un agradable fin de año. Tras preparar por completo el edificio de su gremio, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail disfrutaban de una animada fiesta, pero luego de un rato, tanto Tsuna como Serena salieron a dar un leve paseo por las calles de Magnolia.

Aunque ese paseo termino siendo sorprendentemente interrumpido por la presencia de un ser encapuchado y por los tres hombres armados que le perseguían. Pero luego de que el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se encargara de esos tres hombres armados con extrema facilidad, Serena y el descubrieron la identidad de ese ser encapuchado, quedándose perplejos ante quien era ella.

… **Continuación…**

-Te excediste bastante, Tsuna. Pero de todas formas, buen trabajo. Esos tres tipos se lo tenían merecido- Comento Serena mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Y que lo digas. Oye, tú, ¿Estas bien? ¿No saliste herida?- Preguntaba Tsuna a aquel encapuchado.

En el momento en que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación le dirigió la palabra a ese ser encapuchado, este en vez de responder, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse con tranquilos pasos a esos dos magos de Fairy Tail. Pero cada vez que ese misterioso ser acercaba hacia aún más hacia ellos, Tsuna y Serena se percataron con sorpresa y confusión como las mejillas de ese ser eran cubiertas por unas descendientes lágrimas que caían del suelo y que surgían de sus ojos que se mantenían cubiertos por esa capucha marrón.

-¿Está llorando?- Dijo Serena con confusión.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me digas que de verdad te herí! ¡Lo siento mucho!- Decía Tsuna con preocupación.

-N-No es eso…es…es que estoy feliz- Respondió el encapuchado tras acercarse a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Feliz?- Repitió el pelirosa confuso.

-Al principio pensé que solo tenías su rostro…pero tu voz, tu personalidad…es completamente igual. Tú en serio… ¡Eres Tsuna!- Exclamo de repente el encapuchado.

Con esa repentinamente exclamación, el ser cubierto con una capa y capucha marrón inmediatamente se impulsó hacia el sorprendido joven de cabellos rosas y lo envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Con ese abrazo, Tsuna evidentemente se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió aún más al sentir como el pecho de ese encapuchado era bastante grande pero al mismo tiempo suave y blando.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eres una mujer?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido al sentir el pecho de esa joven con capucha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡T-Tu entiendo que estés agradecida, pero llorar y abrazar a este tipo creo que ya es algo exagerado! ¡Deberías soltarlo! ¡Es un idiota y un pervertido!- Decía Serena con sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver como esa joven abrazaba al pelirosa.

-¡Oye, puedo escucharte!- Dijo Tsuna ante esos comentarios.

-¡N-No me importa! ¡No me importa nada de eso! ¡Solamente…estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, Tsuna!- Decía aquella joven encapuchada con felicidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso la conozca? Además esta voz y aroma…sin duda me parecen familiares…no más que eso…- Pensaba el pelirosa mientras era abrazado por esa joven.

-¡Estoy en serio feliz…pero hay algo realmente importante que tengo que decirte a ti y a todo el mundo!- Dijo aquella joven encapuchada de repente.

Con aquellas palabras; la misteriosa joven adolecente dejo de abrazar a Tsuna, limpio sus lágrimas lo más que pudo y luego inmediatamente, retiro la capucha que cubría su rostro revelando así su largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y sus bellos ojos cafés que mostraban una gran seriedad. Esa apariencia, esa simple apariencia que podría tener cualquier chica impresiono a Tsuna y a Serena de una manera de la nunca antes habían estado.

-¡E-Esto…es Imposible!- Reacciono Serena con enorme impacto.

-¡¿Q-Quien eres…Tu?!- Preguntaba Tsuna en el mismo estado de shock.

-Mi nombre es Serena Dragneel, y necesito la ayuda de Fairy Tail- Dijo con seriedad aquella ser con la apariencia y voz exactas de la demonio de Zeref de Fairy Tail, Serena Axel.

Tsuna y Serena ya se encontraban en un increíble estado de shock al observar el rostro de aquella chica que antes portaba una capucha sobre su cara, pero en el simple momento en que escucharon mejor su voz y su nombre, la sensación de sorpresa y confusión que sentían se multiplico de una manera incalculable. Aquellos dos magos de Fairy Tail solamente podían quedarse podían completamente callados durante varios segundos mientras esa otra Serena se les quedaba mirando con seriedad tras decir esas últimas palabras.

-¿Serena…?- Hablo Serena Axel en estado de shock.

-¿…Dragneel?- Hablo Tsuna Dragneel de igual manera.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!- Gritaron ambos miembros de Fairy Tail con enorme sorpresa y colosal confusión mientras la otra Serena se sorprendió levemente.

-¡Espera un momento, ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Hay otra Serena?! ¡¿Tú tienes una gemela?! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!- Preguntaba el joven de cabellos rosados con enorme sorpresa a la pelinegra a su lado.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡No tengo ninguna gemela...! ¿O tal vez si? ¡Ah, no lo sé! ¡Tengo amnesia, ¿Recuerdas?! ¡Además, ¿Tú no eres el que debería saber algo de ella?! ¡Ella tiene tú mismo apellido!- Exclamo como respuesta una igual de sorprendida Serena Axel.

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Pero porque Serena tiene mi apellido? ¡¿Y porque rayos hay dos Serenas?! ¡Explica que está pasando, Serena!- Dijo Tsuna enojado con la situación.

-¡¿Porque yo?! ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a saber lo que pasa?!- Preguntaba la pelinegra a su lado.

-¡Tú no, Serena! ¡Estoy hablando de esta Serena! ¡Tú, explícate bien! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- Preguntaba el pelirosa molesto.

-B-Bien. Bueno supongo que si te lo digo tan directamente será muy difícil de entender. Además estaba tan feliz de verte, que se me olvido que la yo de este mundo estaba aquí a nuestro lado- Comento la llamada Serena Dragneel calmadamente.

-¿La yo…de este mundo?- Repitió Serena Axel en su cabeza con confusión.

-Entonces, déjenme presentarme nuevamente y explicarme la situación. Mi nombre es Serena Dragneel y yo…yo…y-yo…-

Antes de que aquella otra Serena pudiera hablar, de un momento a otro sus ojos cafés tomaron un aspecto un poco borroso para que luego todo su cuerpo se empezara a balancear y eventualmente comenzara a caer con dirección al suelo de aquella calle de Magnolia, sorprendiendo así de nuevo a los magos de Fairy Tail en frente de ella. Pero antes de que el cuerpo de aquella otra pelinegra pudiera tocar el suelo con brusquedad, el joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail ahí presente se apresuró a atraparla entre sus brazos.

Y con aquella otra Serena ahora completamente inconsciente entre sus brazos; Tsuna logro notar con su afilada mirada como la piel de esta lucia ligeramente sucia y llena de algunos raspones y leves moretones mientras que sus labios se encontraban bastante secos. Y con sus sensibles oídos, el pelirosado también como el estómago de esa misma Serena también regurgitaba bastante aunque sin hacer sonido.

-Ella…- Murmuro un serio Tsuna observando a la Serena entre sus brazos.

-Oye, ya deja de mirarla… ¿O mirarme? ¡En cualquier caso, ¿Qué le paso?! ¡¿Por qué se desmayó?! ¡¿A caso esos mercenarios si la lastimaron?!- Preguntaba la Serena al lado de Tsuna con preocupación.

-Ella no está herida-Hablo Tsuna con seriedad- A juzgar por sus labios bastantes secos y su estómago que retumba mucho, diría que ella no ha comido ni bebido nada en bastantes tiempo. ¿Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo o sin dormir para huir de esos imbéciles que la perseguían? Sumando todo eso se forma una gran fatiga que hizo que se desmayara. Creo que lo mejor será que la llevemos al gremio-

-Ya veo. Creo que tienes razón. Supongo que hasta tú piensas a veces, Tsuna- Comento Serena con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye!- Reacciono Tsuna con ira.

Estando de acuerdo, Tsuna se levantó del suelo con aquella inconsciente Serena entre sus brazos mientras que la Serena que él conocía se mantenía a su lado. Pero en el momento en que los dos magos de Fairy Tail estaban a punto de marcharse nuevamente hacia el edificio de su gremio, ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar el fuerte sonido de varias campanadas que al parecer resonaban por toda la ciudad de Magnolia.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Campanas?- Preguntaba Serena con confusión.

-Ah, es la primera vez que la escuchas, ¿Verdad? Esas son las campanas del gremio y la Catedral Kardia. Ambas suenan para indicar la medianoche de fin de año. Eso significa que oficialmente estamos en el año…eh… ¿En qué año estamos exactamente?- Preguntaba Tsuna confundido.

-Año X813. Primero no te diste cuenta que paso un año entero, ¿Y ahora no sabe ni que años es? En serio, ¿Cómo funciona tu sentido del tiempo?- Preguntaba la demonio de Zeref con un poco de sorpresa.

-Bueno eso no importa por el momento. Vamos al gremio- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa e ignorando completamente el tema.

-Con que ya estamos en el nuevo año y al final no fui capaz de decirle nada…Bueno, supongo que este asunto es más importante. ¿Quién será persona con mi misma cara y nombre?- Se preguntaba Serena con seriedad mientras seguía a Tsuna hacia el gremio.

Y así el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y la demonio de los libros de Zeref a su lado se dirigieron junto con aquella inconsciente otra Serena en los brazos de Tsuna hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail. Pero al momento de llegar al gremio y entrar, Tsuna y Serena se sorprendieron levemente al notar como casi todos sus compañeros de gremio se encontraban tirados en el suelo medio-inconscientes junto con una gran cantidad de tarros de alcohol vacíos y platos rotos debido a la gran fiesta de año nuevo que ellos mismos habían organizado.

Ante esa situación, Tsuna y Serena subieron al segundo piso del gremio y dejaron en una de las camas de la enfermaría a la llamada Serena Dragneel que seguía inconsciente. Y tras esos, el pelirosado y la pelinegra no pudieron hacer nada más que sus compañeros de Fairy Tail despertaran de la resaca que los dejos inconscientes en el suelo, lo cual no iba a ocurrir hasta el amanecer.

… _Al Día Siguiente…_

-¿Serena…?- Hablaba Marcus sorprendido.

-¿…Dragneel?- Hablo Alicia de igual manera.

-¿Acaso…seguimos borrachos?- Preguntaba Sonia de igual manera que los anteriores.

Marcus, Alicia y Sonia al igual que Lucia, Raine, Roku, Ryos, Happy y también otros magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos y confundidos debido a que luego despertarse después de haber dormido toda la noche tras beber y comer demasiado, todos observaban como en una de las camas de la enfermería del gremio se encontraba una inconsciente Serena mientras al lado de esta se encontraba la Serena que ellos conocían, la cual también estaba un poco confundida ante esa extraña situación.

-Tal vez. Todo es culpa de esa vieja que nos retó a ver quién bebía más- Comento Ryos luego de la pregunta de la joven usuaria de Take Over.

-¡¿A quién llamas vieja?!- Grito Cana furiosa lanzándole un barril de cerveza a Ryos, quien lo esquivo con facilidad.

-No es ilusión, idiotas. Ella es real. Lo sé. Yo la toque- Dijo Tsuna con seriedad.

-M-Maldito, sola la cargaste, no lo digas de una manera tan pervertida. Aunque es verdad. Ella no es una ilusión. Esta persona que luce igual que yo, se presentó ante nosotros y dijo que su nombre era Serena Dragneel- Aclaro Serena observando a la otra Serena inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería.

-Pero aunque nos digan que es real, es bastante difícil creer que hay otra Serena incluso teniéndola en frente de nosotros- Dijo Alicia algo dudosa.

-¿Y porque esta otra Serena-san posee el mismo apellido que mi hermano y yo?- Preguntaba Lucia con interés.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Cuando le pedimos que se explicara, ella se desmayó porque al parecer no ha comido o bebido en bastantes días. Además que estaba cansada por huir de tres tipos que la perseguían- Respondió la demonio de Zeref.

-¿Eh? ¿La estaban persiguiendo?- Reacciono Sonia algo sorprendida al igual que los demás.

-¡Así es, pero no se preocupen! ¡A esos tres bastardos les mande a volar por los aires con un ataque de mis llamas! ¡Nunca se atreverán a mostrarme sus horribles caras!- Respondió un sonriente Tsuna con gran orgullo y felicidad.

-¡Oh, bien hecho! ¡Eres todo un hombre!- Felicito Elfman alegre.

-¡Sí!- Apoyo la hija de este de igual manera.

-Eso explica porque los soldados del consejo mágico vinieron más temprano para preguntar si nosotros sabíamos algo de la destrucción causadas por tres tipos que cayeron con gran fuerza en diferentes partes de la ciudad completamente quemados y gritando que los había atacado un monstruo- Comento Juvia recordando.

-Generalmente te regañaría por algo como esto, pero supongo que esta vez tenías que hacerlo. Pero esperemos que esta otra Serena despierte pronto para que nos explique la situación- Dijo Erza con seria actitud.

-Esto es tan solo una teoría, pero esta Serena… ¿No será del futuro?- Comento Happy como si fuera algo completamente normal.

Ante esa simple hipótesis que había dicho con total tranquilidad el exceed azul presente en aquella enfermería de Fairy Tail, los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación se sorprendieron de una enorme manera ya que esa posibilidad jamás había pasado por sus cabezas.

-¡¿Del futuro?! ¡Creo que ya estamos dejando volar demasiado nuestra imaginación! ¡Eso es imposible!- Dijo Ryos rudamente.

-Es verdad, Happy-san. No importa cuando lo consideremos, es imposible que alguien pueda viajar en el tiempo- Apoyo Raine amablemente.

-Cierto. Ni siquiera magias perdidas que se basan en el control temporal como el Arca del Tiempo han determinado que se puede viajar en el tiempo sin ninguna consecuencia al mundo o al usuario- Comento Alicia seriamente.

-Ni los Nirvits han comprobado que eso sea posible- Agrego Roku a la conversación.

-No. Es posible. Puede que la teoría de Happy sea acertada, y esta Serena en frente de nosotros provenga del futuro- Dijo una Erza llena de seriedad.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron todos los jóvenes magos ahí presente.

Al escuchar las palabras que había dicho la séptima maestra que había tenido su gremio, nuevamente los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail fueron invadidos por una enorme sensación de sorpresa.

-¡Espere un momento, Maestra! ¡¿A qué se refiere con eso?! ¡¿De verdad es posible viajar en el tiempo?!- Preguntaba Marcus lleno de sorpresa al igual que todos sus jóvenes amigos.

-Si-Hablaba Erza seriamente- No entrare en muchos detalles, pero hay un objeto mágico que proviene de los libros de Zeref llamado la Puerta Eclipse. Ese objeto permite viajar del futuro al pasado o del pasado al futuro, o en simples palabras, permite viajar en el tiempo. Aunque por supuesto que para realizar tal hazaña, se necesitan cantidades colosales de poder mágico que es casi improbable que un solo humano posea. Ni siquiera yo poseo tanto poder. La última vez que se abrió Eclipse, se necesitó reunir poder mágico de distintos magos y por siete años enteros-

-I-Increíble. Jamás llegue a pensar que existiera alguna magia que permitiera viajar en el tiempo. Aunque si fue creado por el mago oscuro, Zeref, tiene sentido- Dijo Marcus al obtener su respuesta.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es conocen de la existencia de tal magia, madre?- Preguntaba Alicia curiosa.

-Tal vez los mocosos de esta época no lo sepan, pero aquellos que estuvimos en Crocus hace 20 años recordamos muy bien un horrible evento que involucro a esa asquerosa Puerta Eclipse- Contesto Gajeel malhumorado.

-Hace 20 años, debido a la Puerta Eclipse, siete dragones fueron invocados del pasado y atacaron a la ciudad de Crocus y los magos de diferentes gremios que estaban en esa ciudad por los Grandes Juegos Mágicos tuvimos que combatirlos aunque hubiera una gran diferencia de poderes entre humanos y dragones. Fue un verdadero infierno- Agrego Evergreen a la conversación.

-Y-Ya veo. Nunca pensé que los viejos del gremio y nuestros padres hubieran vivido esa clase de experiencias- Susurro Ryos seriamente.

-S-Si- Apoyo Roku de igual manera.

-Pero, ¿Sera realmente que esta otra Serena proviene del futuro? Recuerden que la Puerta Eclipse fue destruida hace 20 años- Dijo Pantherlily recordando.

-Así es. Pero recuerden que en estos últimos meses descubrimos que Acnologia que supuestamente estaba muerto resulto estar vivo y que extinta Raza de los Nirvits no estaba tan extinta. No sería tan sorprendente descubrir que hay una segunda Puerta Eclipse o una magia parecida- Dijo Laxus seriamente.

-Es verdad. Todavía existe esa posibilidad- Apoyo Mirajane a su esposo.

-Entonces, si esta Serena-san viene del futuro y tiene el apellido Dragneel… ¿Eso significa que se casó con mi hermano?- Preguntaba Lucia curiosa.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron todos aquellos que pudieron escuchar la pregunta.

Ahora ante la simple teoría que había propuesto la joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales ahí presente, la mayoría de los jóvenes magos ahí presentes y también algunos adultos apuntaron la dirección de sus miradas hacia el pelirosado y la pelinegra ahí presentes. Con todos sus compañeros quedándose mirando tras esa pregunta de Lucia, Tsuna lucia muy tranquilo y con muy poco interés mientras que Serena en cambio poco a poco, todo su rostro adquiría un color rojo casi tan intenso como el de un tomate.

-¡¿C-C-C-C-Casarme?! ¡E-Eso es imposible!- Exclamo Serena totalmente sonrojada.

-Imposible, ¿eh?- Repitieron casi todos los magos presentes en esa enfermería con un tono, sonrisa y mirada picara dirigida obviamente a la joven con amnesia.

-¡¿Qué pasa con ese modo de decirlo?! ¡Obviamente es imposible! ¡¿Q-Quien se casaría con un tipo como este?!- Decía una avergonzada pelinegra apuntando al pelirosa a su lado.

-¡Oye, ¿A te refieres con un tipo como este?!- Reacciono Tsuna molesto.

-¡A-Además mírenla bien! ¡Aparte de la cara, esta persona obviamente tiene la misma edad! ¡¿Cómo voy a casarme teniendo 18 años?!- Exclamaba Serena a cada segundo más nerviosa.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. No lo había notado- Dijo Mirajane observando mejor a la Serena inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería.

-Pero eso no vaya a pasar. Tal vez Tsuna es más audaz de lo que pensamos- Comentaba Cana pícaramente.

-Es verdad. Tal vez dentro de unos pocos meses tu yo seremos familia, Serena-san- Apoyaba Lucia de igual manera.

-Aye, sir- Agrego Happy mientras aguantaba la risa.

-¡¿Audaz?! ¡¿Familia?!- Repetía la pelinegra cada vez más sonrojada.

-Pero Serena-san si solamente quiere mostrar que usted no se casara con mi hermano en un futuro, ¿Por qué simplemente no nos dice lo que estaban haciendo usted y mi hermano solos en la calle antes de encontrarse con la otra Serena-san?- Preguntaba una sonriente Lucia la cual ya sabía la respuesta y captando la atención de la mayoría de los magos de Fairy Tail presentes en la enfermería.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡B-Bueno…verán…n-nosotros estábamos…!- Tartamudeaba una muy sonrojada Serena mientras Tsuna a su lado se mantenía bastante tranquilo casi al punto de no interesarle los malentendidos.

-¡Maestra, todos, vengan rápido!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron todos los presentes en la enfermería sorprendidos.

Al escuchar ese fuerte grito que había interrumpido el asunto de Serena y Tsuna y que al parecer provenía del primer piso del gremio, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que se encontraban en la enfermería se sorprendieron para luego inmediatamente dirigirse hacia las puertas de la enfermería y salir. Y tras salir y estando en el segundo piso, aquellos que antes estaban en la enfermería observaban como los miembros de Fairy Tail que se habían quedado en el primer piso se encontraban rodeando la entrada al edificio del gremio de una manera un poco alborotada.

-¡Oigan, ¿Qué es lo que…?!-

Pero antes de poder terminar su pregunta, Erza y todos los demás a su lado ya poseían la respuesta a porque todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que se encontraban en el primer piso del gremio estaban tan agitados y esto se debía a que por la gran puerta que era la entrada al gremio, estaban entrando dos personas peculiares. Una de esas personas era un hombre atractivo de cabellos azul marino desordenados, ojos de color marrón y un curioso tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho.

Mientras que el otro hombre era un hombre de cabellos negros ligeramente esbozados con patillas largas, ojos de color verde esmeralda, algunas cicatrices en el lado izquierdo de su cara y que además poseía una marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho. Pero lo que tenían en común esos hombres en la entrada del gremio de Fairy Tail que se ayudaban a caminar mutuamente, era que ambos estaban cubiertos de notables moretones, quemaduras y grandes rasguños y cortes que liberaban grandes cantidades de sangre. La presencia de esos dos heridos seres sorprendía en gran medida a los magos de Fairy Tail, sobre todo a Erza.

-¡¿Jellal?!- Reacciono la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail con gran impacto al ver a ese hombre de cabellos azules bastante herido.

-¡¿Padre?!- Reacciono Alicia igual manera.

-¡Ese… ¿Mest?!- Exclamo Gray al ver al hombre de cabellos negros.

-¡E-Erza…!- Hablaba Jellal con gran dificultad.

-¡T-Todos…!- Decía Mest de igual manera.

Antes de que aquellos dos seres heridos pudieron terminar de hablar, tanto Mest como Jellal comenzaron a caer inconscientes con dirección al suelo de madera del gremio de Fairy Tail. Pero antes de que lograran hacer contacto, Erza, con una velocidad inhumana, desapareció del segundo piso para reaparecer en la entrada del gremio y lograr atrapar tanto a Jellal como a Mest con sus brazos cubiertos con guanteletes de acero.

-¡Jellal, Mest, Reaccionen! ¡¿Qué fue lo que les paso?!- Preguntaba Erza con los dos heridos entre sus brazos pero inútilmente debido a que ambos estaban profundamente inconscientes debidos a sus serias heridas.

-¡Padre!- Gritaba la hija de la séptima maestra mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad a esa escena al igual que todos los demás.

-¡¿Qué les habrá pasado?! ¡Están hechos pedazos!- Comento Bickslow sorprendido al igual que todos los presentes.

-¡Sorpréndanse luego, tenemos que atender a estos dos rápido!- Exclamo Evergreen seriamente.

-¡Es verdad, ambos están gravemente heridos! ¡Llévenlos a enfermería y hagan todo lo posible para atender sus heridas más graves! ¡Y llamen a Porlyusica-san inmediatamente!- Decía Erza severamente mientras sostenia a los dos heridas.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail a las órdenes de la maestra del gremio.

Ante las órdenes dadas por la llamada Titania y también por su propia voluntad, los miembros de Fairy Tail se apresuraron a llevar a los heridos a la enfermería del gremio donde seguía inconsciente la otra Serena e inmediatamente hicieron todo lo que pudieron para atender sus heridas hasta que Porlyusica llego y termino de atenderlos apropiadamente. Tras media hora; nuevamente la mayoría de los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban en la enfermería observando ahora que en las camas que había en esta ahora se encontraban unos inconscientes otra Serena, Mesh y Jellal, y al lado de la cama de este último, estaban unas preocupadas Erza y Alicia.

-Jellal…-Decía Erza con preocupación al ver al peliazul inconsciente tendido sobre una cama mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto mayormente por vendas para sus heridas graves.

-Padre…- Hablaba Alicia de igual manera mientras hacía lo mismo.

-No tienen que preocuparse. Tanto Mest como Jellal estaban bastante heridos, pero ya atendí sus heridas más graves. Sus vidas ya no corren peligro. Y dejando a esos dos de lado por el momento, ¿Alguien quisiera explicarme porque hay dos Serenas aquí?- Preguntaba Porlyusica al ver una Serena despierta y otra inconsciente en una cama.

-Nosotros también estamos esperando que alguien nos lo explique- Contesto Serena con leve risas.

-Ah…Ah…- Decía con debilidad una voz femenina.

Al escuchar esos femeninos sollozos por toda la habitación, los magos de Fairy Tail voltearon la dirección de sus miradas rápidamente para ver como la llamada Serena Dragneel empezaba a agitarse y eventualmente, a abrir los sus ojos cafés. Al principio esos ojos recién abiertos observaban todo borroso, pero luego de que la imagen se aclaró totalmente, la otra Serena abrió sus ojos cafés con gran sorpresa e inmediatamente procedió a levantarse con gran velocidad de aquella cama en donde estaba acostada.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Preguntaba la otra Serena agitadamente.

-¡O-Oye, Cálmate!- Decía la Serena perteneciente a Fairy Tail sujetando a la Serena que trataba de levantarse de la cama.

-¡Te estamos diciendo que te calmes! ¡Ya no hay nadie que te persiga!- Decía Tsuna mientras también trataba de detener a la otra Serena.

-¡¿Eh?! ...¿Tsuna…y otra yo?...en serio están en frente de mí. Supongo que esto significa no fue una simple ilusión…En serio los encontré…A Fairy Tail- Dijo Serena Dragneel con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás presentes.

-Entonces, Serena, ¿Te encuentras bien ahora?- Preguntaba Mirajane amablemente.

-¿Yo?- Preguntaron ambas Serena al escuchar esa pregunta.

-N-No. Me refería a la otra Serena- Contesto Mirajane con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al igual que todos los presentes.

-¿A Ella?- Preguntaban ahora las dos Serena apuntándose una a la otra.

-B-Bueno…ah…- Hablaba Mirajane ahora confundida.

-Oigan, no lo están haciendo a propósito, ¿Verdad?- Comento Marcus al ver la confusión de su madre.

-Tener a dos Serena-san aquí es algo bastante divertido, ¿No?- Decía Lucia riéndose de la situación.

-E-Esto…si quieren, para que no se confundan con nuestros nombres…pueden llamarme a mi Sena- Dijo la otra Serena algo apenada.

-¿Eh? ¿Sena?- Repitió el joven mago de fuego confuso.

-Así es. Es un apodo. Sena es como me llamaba mi familia y amigos, así que estoy más acostumbrada a escuchar ese nombre- Respondió la otra Serena sonriente.

-Ya veo. ¡Entonces te llamaremos Sena!- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una gran sonrisa y causándole felicidad a la pelinegra conocida ahora como Sena.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso ella dijo…que tiene familia? ¿Acaso habla de una madre y un padre…esa clase de familia? Pero yo no tengo una familia aparte de Fairy Tail… ¿Ella es realmente yo?- Se preguntaba Serena confusa al ver a la joven con su misma apariencia y nombre.

-Entonces, Sena, ¿Ya te encuentras bien? Te preparamos un poco de comida para cuando despertaras. No has comida o bebida nada en bastante tiempo, ¿Verdad? Adelante- Decía una amable Mirajane pasándole a Sena una bandeja con un jugo en un vaso de cristal y un plato lleno algunos sándwiches de diferentes tipos.

-¡M-Muchas Gracias!- Dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba la bandeja y empezaba a comer placenteramente haciendo que algunos se rieran.

-Entonces, Sena, sé que preguntarte esto cuando acabas de despertar es puede ser algo rudo, pero necesitamos saber. Tu… ¿Quién eres? No podemos entender porque hay otra Serena aparte de la Serena que nosotros conocemos y que además tiene el mismo apellido que Tsuna y Lucia- Dijo Erza seriamente mientras se mantenía al lado de un inconsciente Jellal al igual que su hija.

-¿Sera que en serio eres la Serena-san que es la esposa de mi hermano en el futuro?- Preguntaba Lucia con gran curiosidad.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Lucia-chan, pensé que ya habíamos olvidado ese asunto!- Gritaba la demonio de Zeref toda roja.

-¿Esposa del futuro…de Tsuna?...ja… ¡Jajajaja!- Comento a reír la llamada Sena con gran fuerza a pesar de que comía asombrando un poco a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Se está riendo- Comento Ryos observando fijamente.

-Y bastante fuerte- Apoyo Sonia también mirando de manera fija.

-No sé por qué, pero me siento algo ofendido- Dijo Tsuna ahí presente.

-Eh… ¿Por qué se está riendo, Sena-san?- Preguntaba la joven maga celestial confusa.

-¡P-Porque dijiste algo bastante gracioso, Lucia! ¡¿Yo la esposa de Tsuna?! ¡N-No puedo parar de reir!- Contesto la pelinegra todavía riendo bastante fuerte.

-Pero si no te casaste con Tsuna, ¿Cómo es tienes el apellido Dragneel?- Preguntaba Roku curioso al igual que todos.

-¡B-Bueno…Eso es porque…! De donde yo vengo, Tsuna y Lucia…son mis hermanos- Contesto Sena parando de reír y solamente sonriendo.

Esa simple respuesta que había sido dicho de una manera completamente normal por los labios sonrientes de Sena provoco que cada uno de los magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes abrieran sus respectivos ojos de una manera sumamente grande y se quedaran completamente sin palabras que decir por varios segundos debido a la enorme sensación de sorpresa que les había provocado esa respuesta.

-¡¿EHHHHH?! ¡¿Hermanos?!- Reaccionaron la mayoría de los magos de Fairy Tail que escucharon esa respuesta.

-¡¿Eh…Hermanos…Eh?!- Trataba de preguntar Tsuna aunque la sensación de sorpresa y confusión se lo impedía al igual que la mayoría.

-Lo siento mucho, pero creo que vamos algo más de información para entender a qué te refieres con eso de "hermanos"- Dijo Erza tratando de actuar seria aunque ella también estaba sorprendida.

-Por supuesto-Hablaba Sena- Se los explicare todo sobre mí y la razón por la que estoy aquí…después de todo, yo vine a este mundo a buscar la ayuda de gente como ustedes…Fairy Tail-

-¿Eh? ¿Este…mundo?- Repitió Happy confuso.

-Otra vez con eso de mundos, ¿A qué te refieres con esas palabras?- Preguntaba Serena con interés.

-¡No puede ser… ¿Acaso tu vienes de Edolas?!- Preguntaba repentinamente un Pantherlily sorprendido.

-¿Edolas? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba Raine confusa por esa pregunta del exceed negro al igual que la mayoría ahí presente.

-Edolas es el lugar de donde vienen Lily, Happy, Charle y todos los demás exceed. Aunque para ser más precisos, es una dimensión paralela a la nuestra. Otro mundo muy diferente al nuestro y donde hay otras versiones de las personas de nuestro mundo, Earthland, incluyéndonos a nosotros. Hace tiempo atrás, algunos de nosotros viajamos a ese mundo- Respondió un serio Gajeel ahí presente.

-¡Juvia siempre ha querido ir Edolas al menos una vez para ver al Gray-sama que está enamorado completamente de ella! ¡Con ese Gray-sama y con el Gray-sama que es su amado esposo, Juvia estaría en el paraíso!- Comentaba una fantasiosa maga de agua.

-Qué bueno que ella no estuvo con nosotros esa vez- Pensaba Gray bastante irritado.

-¡¿Otro mundo?! ¡¿En serio?!- Reacciono Sonia sorprendida al igual que muchos.

-Primero enfrentaron a dragones del pasado, ¿Y también viajaron a otros mundos? ¿Qué clase aventuras vivían nuestros padres cuando tenían nuestra edad?- Se preguntaba Marcus algo sorprendido también.

-Entonces ustedes saben que hay otros mundos aparte de Earthland…eso hará la explicación más fácil- Dijo Sena algo contenta.

-Eso significa… ¿Qué vienes de ese mundo llamado Edolas, Sena? ¿Hay tú eras hermana de Tsuna y Lucia?- Preguntaba Serena curiosa.

-Aunque eso es algo bastante sorprendente. Yo creía que nuestro mundo y Edolas ya no podían interactuar entre si debido a que ya no había nada de magia en Edolas- Comento Gray.

-Ustedes tienen razón. Yo vengo de un mundo en donde Tsuna y Lucia son mis hermanos…un mundo diferente del vuestro, Earthland. Pero ese mundo no es Edolas. Aparte de Edolas y Earthland, hay muchos otros mundos paralelos en el basto universo dimensional. Posiblemente hay una infinidad…y yo provengo de una de esos mundos…un mundo llamado...Helland- Decía Sena con una gran seriedad y sorprendiendo de nuevo a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Helland?- Repitió Tsuna impactado.

-Si. Y para explicarles quien soy y que hago en su mundo…primero debo explicarles qué clase de mundo es Hellland- Dijo esa joven de cabellos negros con una seria actitud.

-¿Qué clase de mundo es?- Repitió Alicia algo confusa.

-Lo primero que tengo que explicar es que al igual que en Earthland, Helland tiene una gran abundancia de ethernano lo cual lleva a un gran uso de la magia la cual también es usada por aquellos llamados magos. Pero hay una clara diferencia entre nuestros mundos. En el mío no existen los gremios de magos. Sino que existen…los ejércitos- Informo Sena con una seria mirada decorada con algo de furia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ejércitos?!- Reacciono Erza sorprendida al igual que muchos.

-¡¿Para qué necesitan esos ejércitos?!- Preguntaba Gray sorprendido.

-Para la única cosa para la que sirven los ejércitos…la guerra- Hablaba Sena seriamente- No sé porque ni cuando comenzó exactamente, pero desde que tengo memoria, las personas siempre han luchado entre ellos usando el poder de la magia y eventualmente, los magos comenzaron a unirse y a formar los llamados "ejércitos" con el objetivo de conquistar ciudades, pueblos u otros territorios apartes del suyo con la principal meta de algún día conquistar todo el Reino en donde ellos viven. Aunque por supuesto que ningún ejército ha estado cerca de tal hazaña. Ellos solo siguen invadiéndose, robándose unos a otros siguen y luchando entre ellos. Sin importarles a quien más se lleven con su inútil lucha. Esa clase de pensamientos…fueron los que se llevaron a mi padre y a mi madre-

-¿Eh? ¿A tu madre… y a tu padre? ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- Preguntaba Serena algo confusa ante esas palabras de su doble.

-¿Ella tiene padres? Eso significa que ella no es una demonio de Zeref al igual que la Serena que nosotros conocemos. La Serena de Helland es completamente humana- Pensaba una seria Porlyusica mientras escuchaba a Sena.

-El lugar donde yo nací no era más que uno de los tantos pequeños pueblos que había en el Reino de Fiore de Helland. Ese pueblo era bastante pequeño y no había ningún mago, así que obviamente estábamos felices ya que no formábamos partes de la guerra que había entre los distintos ejércitos…o al menos eso creíamos. Nuestro pueblo termino siendo uno de los tantos campos de batalla de los magos cegados por su guerra. En una sola noche de batalla entre magos, casi todo mi pueblo termino siendo masacrado, incluyendo mis padres, los cuales habían usado sus cuerpos sin vida para ocultarme de los magos durante los tres días que duró su batalla inútil. Yo tenía 4 años cuando eso ocurrió- Explicaba Sena apretando sus puños con gran frustración.

-¡Q-Que horrible…!- Decía Serena horrorizada ante esa historia de la Serena de otro mundo.

-Parece que ese mundo tuyo es un verdadero infierno, ¿No?- Comento una Cana bastante seria también.

-Lo es. Yo era tan pequeña cuando esa tragedia ocurrió, que ni siquiera recuerdo bien los rostros de mis padres…pero dejando mi sufrimiento aparte, por favor permítanme continuar-Siguió hablando Sena- Luego de la muerte de mi padres, me convertí en una de las tantos niños huérfanos que había dejado esa mundo de guerras, los cuales eventualmente morían debido a mas batallas entre magos o porque no sabían cuidar de ellos mismos en ese mundo tan caótico. Tras vivir sola tras tres largos meses, también pensé que iba a morir en una solitaria y mugrienta calle de alguna ciudad o valle…pero eso no ocurría. Yo que era una huérfana en ese momento…me adopto una familia-

-¿Qué? ¿Te adoptaron?- Repitió Roku un poco sorprendido al igual que otros presentes.

-Así es. Yo era muy afortunada ya que en Helland, que era un mundo donde solo podías cuidarte a ti mismo y a los que te importan y que era normal que la gente muriera en las calles…que adoptaran a una huérfana que no tenía nada que ver con ellos…era un verdadero milagro. En especial porque la familia que me adopto era realmente magnifica…esa familia…era la familia Dragneel- Dijo Sena mostrando una cálida sonrisa y sorprendiendo nuevamente a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nuestra familia?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

-¡¿Es por eso que dices que somos familia?! ¡¿Nuestro papa y mama de tu mundo te adoptaron?!- Preguntaba Lucia igual de sorprendida.

-Así es. Fue algo que me hizo bastante feliz- Hablaba Sena sonriente- A pesar de que era un mago y el hermano menor del líder del Ejercito de la Ciudad de Alvarez, Zeref, los cuales luchaban no por conquistar, sino por proteger su ciudad; Natsu-san decidió apartarse de todo el asunto de la guerra entre Ejércitos para solamente proteger y cuidar a su familia que estaba conformada por Lucy-san, y unos niños llamados Tsuna y Lucia, los cuales se habían convertido en mis hermanos. A pesar de que no estábamos relacionados por sangre, ellos me trataban como una verdadera familia y eso me hacía sumamente alegre. Durante 10 años, estar con la familia Dragneel me hacía realmente feliz-

-¿Hacia? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Acaso…le paso algo a los Dragneel de tu mundo?- Preguntaba una seria Erza.

-Eres bastante buena oyendo…Erza-san, ¿Verdad? Tú tienes razón. Algo le paso a mi familia…todos ellos…murieron- Respondió Sena con una triste mirada oculta bajo su cabello mientras los magos de Fairy Tail volvían a asombrarse y a horrorizarse.

-¿N-Nosotros…morimos?- Repitió Lucia impactada.

-¡E-Espera un momento! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que todos nosotros morimos?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿Acaso mi maldito viejo no era también era un mago?! ¡¿Acaso no los protegió?!- Gritaba Tsuna severamente.

-¡Oye, Tsuna! ¡Cálmate!- Decía Marcus haciendo retroceder al pelirosado.

-Está bien. Cualquier persona se pondría así al saber que su familia y ellos mismos murieron…aunque sea en otro mundo. Y para responder tu pregunta, Tsuna…Natsu-san no pudo protegernos debido a que lo causo la muerte de su familia fue un ataque sorpresa- Respondió Sena actuando seria nuevamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ataque…sorpresa?!- Repitió el joven mago de fuego sorprendido.

-Sí, un ataque sorpresa- Hablaba Sena-Un ataque sorpresa que fue planeado en forma de venganza por uno de los enemigos del hermano mayor de Natsu-san, Zeref-san. Para vengarse por una derrota ante el ejército de Alvarez, ese enemigo bombardeo el hogar de la familia del hermano menor del líder de Alvarez, Zeref. Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Lucia y tú, Tsuna…todos murieron instantáneamente luego de la explosión…excepto yo. Me salvo por pura suerte…o tal vez como una mala broma de dios. Tal vez él quería que yo experimentara como se sentía perder dos familias queridas en una vida-

-No puede ser…- Hablaba Lucia entristecida mientras Tsuna apretaba sus puños con furia.

-Entonces, ¿Esa fue la razón por la que estabas tan feliz al ver a Tsuna cuando nos conocimos?- Preguntaba Serena interesada.

-Así es. Aunque no sea el Tsuna que yo conozco, es realmente satisfactorio verlo nuevamente en frente a mis ojos. Sinceramente, es como tener al Tsuna que yo conozco en frente de mí. Un tipo alegre y amable que no dudo en ayudar a quien lo necesite y posiblemente, un poco idiota y destructivo también- Decía Sena entre leves risas.

-Puedes quitar el "posiblemente" y "poco" de esa oración- Apoyaba Serena también riendo.

-Ustedes saben que estoy aquí al lado suyo, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Tsuna con venas de ira en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no pude evitar decirlo…ahora, ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, si….Luego de la muerte de los Dragneel, yo por fin empezó a actuar- Dijo Sena todavía con leves risas.

-¿Empezaste a actuar? ¿A qué se refieres con eso, Sena-san?- Preguntaba Raine curiosa.

-Luego de haber a dos familias debido a la estúpida guerra que habían empezado los diferentes ejércitos de Helland, yo, a pesar de que solo tenía 14 años en ese tiempo, decidí unirme al Ejercito de Revolucionarios con el fin de detener las batallas- Dijo la pelinegra de otro mundo con gran seriedad.

-¿El Ejercito…Revolucionario?- Repitió Happy confuso.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba Alicia interesada.

-El Ejército Revolucionario es tal como dice su nombre, un ejército-Hablo Sena seriamente- Pero uno muy diferente a todos los existentes en Helland. El Ejército Revolucionario no le interesa conquistar territorio o al Reino de Fiore; su objetivo es proteger aquellos lugares que son afectados por la guerra de Ejércitos, cuidar a aquellos cuales pueblos fueron destruidos al igual que sus familias, pero sobre todo, su prioridad es destruir a todos los ejércitos de Helland y detener la guerra-

-¿Detener la guerra? Ese es un gran objetivo para un solo ejército- Comento un serio Ryos.

-Y que lo digas. Debido a que el Ejército Revolucionario trataba de no involucrar a civiles inocentes y no poseía casi ningún mago, era muy difícil luchar contra los ejércitos de magos que no les importaba involucrar a civiles inocentes en sus ataques sorpresas. Pero todo eso cambio cuando logre convencer a Zeref-san unir al Ejército Revolucionario con el Ejército de Alvarez luego de la muerte de su hermano menor. Con Alvarez de nuestro lado, el Ejército Revolucionario comenzó a derrotar a varios Ejércitos y a ser el principal enemigo de otros. Nos iba también, que incluso pensábamos que la guerra de ejércitos ya estaba cerca de terminar. Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando ellos aparecieron…- Explicaba Sena que coloco una mirada furiosa en sus ojos cafés.

-¿Ellos? ¿A quiénes te refieres?- Preguntaba Laxus curioso al igual que todos.

-La razón principal por la que estoy en este mundo. Luego de un año completo combatiendo, el Ejército Revolucionario ya había logrado derrotar y eliminar a un gran número de Ejércitos enemigos y pensábamos que la paz para nuestro Reino de Fiore estaba cerca. Un nuevo ejército apareció. Un ejército que no era como ningún ejército que había existido antes en Helland y eso se debía una sola razón…ese ejercito…estaba compuesto por solamente 13 personas- -Hablaba Sena apretando sus puños con rabia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿13 personas?! ¡¿Eso es todo?!- Reacciono Cana y varios con asombro.

-¿A ese número al menos se le puede llamar ejercito?- Preguntaba Marcus con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que todos los ejércitos que había en Helland pensaron lo mismo que ustedes. Un ejército con esa cantidad de soldados era imposible que alguien lo tomara en serio. Pero ese ejército cambio la opinión de todos en Helland y eso hizo de nombre haciendo tan solo una cosa. En unos solo día…ese ejercito de 13 personas…había derrotado o tomado bajo su poder la misma cantidad de ejércitos enemigos que al Ejercito Revolucionario le había tomado un año derrotar- Dijo Sena con una seria actitud que sorprendió a los magos de Fairy Tail de una manera mucho más grande que antes.

-¿Ellos solo acabaron con la misma cantidad de ejércitos que ustedes en tan solo unos días? ¿Y cuándo ejércitos habían derrotado ustedes?- Preguntaba Sonia algo sorprendida y confusa.

-Casi cien- Respondió Sena seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Casi cien?! ¡¿Y esos tipos lograron vencer a todos los soldados de ese número de ejército en unos pocos días?!- Reacciono Sonia ahora con gran sorpresa al igual que muchos.

-¡Deben ser realmente fuertes!- Decía Tsuna mientras afilados sus ojos marrones mostraban varios brillos.

-¿Por qué te vez tan emocionado?- Preguntaba Serena aunque claramente ya sabía la respuesta.

-Tsuna tiene razón-Hablaba Sena- Esos 13 magos son realmente fuertes. Hasta ahora en Helland, no habido ningún un solo mago que pueda compararse a esos 13 seres ya que ellos poseen magias que nunca nadie había visto y poderes mágicos que van allá de la imaginación de cualquier persona. Aunque en unos solos días lograron igual el número de ejércitos que el ejército Revolucionario había derrotado, en pocas semanas ya habían destruido o esclavizado a mas ejércitos y también a sus ciudades, sin mencionar que se habían vuelto el principal enemigo del ejército Revolucionario. En tan solo un mes, ese ejercito de 13 personas había ganado tanto poder y fama que su nombre empezaba a resonar no tan solo en todo el Reino de Fiore, sino también en otros Reinos vecinos y lejanos. El nombre de ese ejército es…Spriggan Tail-

-¿Spriggan Tail?- Repitió Tsuna algo confuso mientras algunos miembros veteranos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron por ese simple nombre.

-¡¿Spriggan…?!- Dijo Elfman apretando sus puños con furia al igual que muchos otros de sus compañeros.

-Spriggan…el nombre unas pequeñas y sucias hadas…Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no escuchaba esa palabra- Murmuraba una disgustada Erza.

-¿Acaso pasa algo malo, madre? Tú y los senpais parecen algo mal al escuchar el nombre de ese ejercito- Preguntaba Alicia con preocupación.

-No, no es nada. Solamente unos malos recuerdos. En cualquier caso, hay algo que me intriga ahora. Tú dijiste que tú tenías 15 años cuando ese ejército…Spriggan Tail apareció y se unió a la guerra, pero ahora tienes 18 años. ¿Cómo son las cosas ahora?- Preguntaba la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Como dije antes, eres bastante buena oyendo, Erza-san. Bueno…en cuanto a Spriggan Tail…se podría decir que gobiernan todo el mundo de Helland- Contesto aquella joven de otro mundo con severidad.

-¡¿Todo el mundo?! ¡¿En serio?!- Preguntaba Roku asombrado.

-Si, en serio. En estos tres últimos años, el Ejército de Spriggan Tail había ganado tanto poder que los pocos ejércitos que se seguían oponiéndose ante ellos, se rindieron y en vez de morir como la mayoría, decidieron volverse partes de sus fuerzas. Y no solamente estoy hablando de los Ejércitos pertenecientes al Reino de Fiore, sino también de muchos otros Reinos tanto vecinos como otros muy lejanos. Fácilmente podría decirse que el mundo es gobernado por Spriggan Tail- Explicaba una seria Sena.

-E-Eso es algo bastante increíble, pero aunque lo digas de una manera algo triste, ¿Acaso no es algo bueno para tu mundo? Digo, si todos los ejércitos fueron disueltos, eso significa que ya no hay guerra, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Cana pensativa.

-Créanme cuando les digo que yo y todo el Ejército Revolucionario pensaba eso mismo cuando Spriggan Tail convirtió a todos Ejércitos del Reino de Fiore en sus solados y acabo la guerra, pero nos equivocamos-Continuo hablando Sena- A los Spriggan no les interesaba la paz. Solo les interesaba la tiranía y el caos. Esto lo descubrimos debido a que incluso luego de tomar el Reino de Fiore, Spriggan Tail atacaba a otros Reinos para tomarlos bajo su poder o solamente por diversión. Incluso tratan a los inocentes habitantes del Reino de Fiore como basura, tanto los soldados como los Generales-

-¿Generales? ¿Quiénes son esos?- Preguntaba Raine al escuchar esa palabra.

-Son los miembros originales. Debido a que Spriggan Tail se volvió tan grande luego de la adquisición de tantos ejércitos enemigos, los doce miembros que habían formado ese ejército desde cero se volvieron Generales de un diferente número de tropas, mientras que el miembro número trece que era el líder de todos los demás Spriggans, se terminó volviendo el Emperador no solamente de Spriggan Tail y Fiore…sino también de cada nación y ejercito que habían conquistado. Debido a esos trece bastardos, el Ejército Revolucionario no logro traer la paz a Hellland cuando estaba tan cerca…pero dejando mi rabia y sentimientos de lado, supongo que luego de escuchar toda mi historia, pueden imaginar porque estoy en este mundo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba ahora Sena con seriedad.

-Si. Pude imaginar bastante bien que querías cuando te escuche decir que Spriggan Tail era la razón principal de haber venido a este mundo. Lo que tú quieres…es que te ayudemos a derrotar a Spriggar Tail y liberar tu mundo, ¿Verdad?- Respondió Erza con una seriedad igual.

-¡Puedes contar con nosotros! ¡Les daremos una buena lección a esos bastardos!- Dijo de repente un sonriente y emocionado Tsuna mientras encendía su puño derecho en llamas.

-¡No lo decidas por ti mismo!- Exclamo Erza mientras le dio un golpe tan tremendo a Tsuna que lo dejo clavado en el suelo de madera de la enfermería.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere es solo pelear contra esos tipos, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Lucia entre risas mientras observaba a Tsuna lastimado en el suelo.

-Entonces, ¿Eso significa que no?- Preguntaba Sena algo triste y nerviosa.

-No es que no queramos ayudarte, es solo lo que nos estas pidiendo es algo bastante difícil de cumplir- Contesto Erza algo dudosa.

-Es verdad. Aunque Fairy Tail es fuerte, tu nos estas pidiendo que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo que según lo que tú misma dijiste, tiene cientos de ejércitos de varios reinos a su disposición. Incluso para nosotros, enfrentarlos a todos es algo complicado- Dijo Cana rudamente.

-¿Complicado? En serio, ¿Complicado? Incluso después de decir que el enemigo tiene cientos de ejércitos, ¿Solo puede decir que es complicado, Cana-san? En serio, ¿Qué clase monstruos hay en el gremio al que pertenezco?- Pensaba Serena al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Es complicado pero no imposible! ¡He estado en este mundo tres meses completos, así que se por mis investigaciones lo fuerte que es Fairy Tail! ¡Además, no solamente quiero dejárselo todo a ustedes! ¡También quiero pedir la ayuda de gremios como Sabertooth y Lamia Scale, y yo sé que ustedes tienen conexiones con el consejo mágico y la Reino de Fiore, Hisui! ¡Si pueden lograr que me reúna con ella, yo sé que ella me ayudara! ¡Por favor!- Exclamaba Sena con desesperación.

-Oye, ya te estás pasando. Una cosa es que quieres pedir la ayuda de Fairy Tail, pero ahora quieres involucrar a todo el Reino de Fiore de Earthland. Tu que eres parte de un ejército que protege a las personas, ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?- Contesto la llamada Titania con severidad.

-Lo se…-Hablaba Sena apretando sus puños con frustración-…Se muy bien que involucrar a todo un mundo que no tiene nada que ver con la guerra que ocurre en mi mundo es algo irresponsable y egoísta…pero…Pero Helland…todo mi mundo está sufriendo…y yo no puedo soportarlo más…-

-Ella…- Pensaba Serena al ver a su doble de otro mundo.

-Además, no solamente he venido a pedir la ayuda de Earthland, sino que también he venido…para advertirles- Dijo Sena volviendo a poner una seria expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Para advertirnos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntaba Erza algo confusa.

-Permítanme responderle con otra pregunta. Seguramente Tsuna le conto como me encontraron, entonces contéstenme, ¿Quién le pago a unos mercenarios para que me persiguieran? A mí, alguien de otro mundo- Preguntaba la pelinegra con seriedad.

-Ah, es cierto. Tsuna nos dijo que a ella la perseguían unos mercenarios. Se me había olvidado por completo- Comento Marcus recordando.

-Aunque lo que ella dice es verdad. ¿Por qué unos mercenarios te estabas persiguiendo? ¿Acaso hiciste enojar a alguien estando en nuestro mundo?- Preguntaba un serio Roku.

-No. Desde que llegue a este mundo, no he hablado con nadie por bastante tiempo o he dado inicio de poseer algo valioso o de alerta que provengo de este mundo. La respuesta es simple. Alguien que sabía que yo no soy de este mundo me quería muerta. Y ahora una pregunta un poco más difícil… ¿Cómo fue que llegue a este mundo?- Preguntaba Sena volviendo a sorprender a los magos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Estábamos muy ocupados en escuchar tu historia que jamás nos preguntamos como otro ser de otro mundo llego a Earthland!- Exclamo Mirajane sorprendida al igual que muchos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso que otro ser de otro mundo venga al nuestro mundo es tan sorprendente? ¿Los Exceeds no vienen de Edolas?- Preguntaba Ryos bastante tranquilo.

-Los Exceeds venimos a Earthland ya que Edolas ya no era capaz de soportar cualquier ser u objeto con magia, pero incluso en ese entonces, la comunicación entre mundos paralelos era casi imposible. Solamente una poderosa magia como Anima podría permitir una conexión entre mundo paralelos, entonces, ¿Cómo estas tu aquí?- Preguntaba un serio Pantherlily.

-Es tal como tú dices…sola una poderosa magia permite la conexión entre mundos…y una poderosa magia fue lo que me permitió venir aquí-Hablaba Sena- Hace tres meses en Helland, yo estaba investigando en cubierto una de las bases de Spriggan Tail ya que había escuchado que ellos estaban preparando cierta clase de plan o arma. Investigando esa base, yo descubrí que los Spriggan habían logrado construir una maquina mágica capaz de crear portales a otros mundo, y a pesar de que era un prototipo, funcionaba. Ante esa información, por supuesto que yo pensé destruir la maquina inmediatamente, pero luego de considerar que en aquel otro mundo pudiera haber gente que nos ayudara, decidí usar esa máquina yo misma-

-Esa seguramente fue una decisión difícil considerando que estabas en terreno enemigo, pero, ¿Acaso no te paso por la cabeza que este mundo pudo haber sido peor que el tuyo?- Preguntaba Laxus ahí presente.

-Por supuesto que lo considere, pero como ya dije antes, mi mundo estaba sufriendo, así que yo estaba decidida a tomar ese riesgo. En fin, yo entre en el portal que me trajo a este mundo luego de llenar la maquina mágica con bombas para que así se destruyera y nadie pudiera seguirme a este mundo y sobre todo, para dañar a Spriggan Tail. Pero luego de contar esto, déjenme hacerles una última pregunta… ¿Por qué Spriggan Tail estaba creando una máquina para viajar entre mundos?- Preguntaba una seria Sena intrigando bastante a todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Una máquina para cruzar mundos… ¡No puede ser…!-

-¡AAAAHHH!-

Escuchando con gran sorpresa ese fuerte y repentino grito que interrumpió a la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, todos los presentes en la enfermería de Fairy Tail inmediatamente voltearon sus miradas para ver de dónde había venido. Al hacerlo, todos se dieron que esos fuertes gritos provenían de un muy lastimado hombre de cabellos negros y cubierto de vendas mientras se agitaba fuertemente en una de las camas de la enfermería.

-¡Ah… ¿Todos…están aquí?! ¡C-Creo que eso significa…que si logre tele-transportarnos…a mí y a Jellal…al gremio…!- Hablaba con dificultad aquel herido pelinegro.

-¡Mest! ¡¿Ya despertaste?! ¡No deberías moverte tanto, estas herido!- Decía Porlyusica con preocupación cómo una buena doctora.

-¡E-Eso…no es…importante ahora…M-Maestra…escúcheme, por favor…!- Decia el mago de Fairy Tail, Mest con enorme dificultad debido al dolor de sus heridas.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Mest?! ¡¿Quién fui quien les hizo esto a Jellal y a ti?!- Preguntaba la peliescarlata mayor de Fairy Tail con preocupación.

-¡M-Maestra…d-debe escucharme…E-Esa mujer…dijo…que ellos ya…vienen…Tiene que…prepararse…alerten al consejo…y a todos!- Decía Mest con gran dolor al hablar.

-¿Ya vienen? ¿Prepararse? ¡¿De que estas hablando, Me…?!-

Antes de que la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail pudiera terminar correctamente su pregunta, ella y todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail presenciaron como el usuario de magia tele-transportadora nuevamente perdía el conocimiento en aquella cama de la enfermería al mismo que sus múltiples heridas cubiertas en varias vendas comenzaban a sangrar nuevamente, llenando así las vendas que le rodaban con mucha sangre.

-¡Este idiota, se esforzó demasiado en ese estado! ¡Sus heridas se volvieron a abrir! ¡Ayúdenme a sanarlo!- Exclamo una seria Porlyusica rodeando el cuerpo del inconsciente Mest.

-¡S-Si!- Respondió Mirajane dispuesta a ayudar.

-¡Maldición, desearía que Wendy regresara de donde sea que este! ¡¿Por qué a los magos S de nuestro gremio les gusta estar tanto tiempo de viaje?!- Comentaba una harta Cana pensando en Natsu, Wendy y sobre todo, su padre.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Mest-san con todas esas palabras sin sentido?- Preguntaba Lucia confusa.

-No. Tienen sentido. Solo tenemos que averiguar cual- Dijo una seria Erza.

-Lo que ese hombre dijo…"Esa mujer" "Ellos ya vienen" "Prepárense" "Alerten al consejo"… ¿Acaso…?- Pensaba la llamada Serena Dragneel profundamente.

-¡Todos, miren el cielo!-

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡¿Qué eso?!-

-¡¿Acaso algo malo va a pasar?!-

Todas aquellas fuertes voces tanto de hombres como de mujeres e incluso niños llegaban a resonar dentro de la enfermería del gremio de Fairy Tail y confundían o sorprendían a los magos ahí presentes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto afuera?- Preguntaba Happy con curiosidad.

-¿Quién sabe? ¡Voy a ver!- Dijo un animado Tsuna corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Tsuna, espérame!- Dijo Serena siguiendo al mago de fuego.

Y no solamente aquel pelirosa y aquella pelinegra fueron los que procedieron a salir de la enfermería para ir a ver que ocurría en las calles de Magnolia, sino también todos aquellos magos de Fairy Tail que estaban en la enfermería se apresuraron a salir, a excepción de Porlyusica y Mirajane y otros que atendían a un herido Mest. Incluso la Serena que provenía de otro mundo, con una seria expresión en su rostro, se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia la salida de la enfermería.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban en la enfermería e incluyendo a la apodada "Sena", se apresuraron a salir del edificio del gremio solo para ver como algunos de sus miembros ya estaban afuera y al igual que cada una de las personas en la amplia ciudad de Magnolia, apuntaban sus miradas al cielo con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto aquí afuera?- Preguntaba Tsuna curioso.

-¡E-E-El C-Cielo…Mira el cielo!- Respondió Macao impactado.

-¿El cielo?- Repitió el pelirosa con confusión.

Ante esa respuesta por parte de Macao, Los magos de Fairy Tail que acababan de salir del gremio y Serena Dragneel ahí presentes procedieron a levantar la mirada solo para que en sus rostros también fuera colocada la misma expresión de sorpresa que tenían todos los demás. Cada habitante de Magnolia observaba con asombro como el cielo azul que solía iluminar su ciudad ahora se había vuelto profundamente negro al igual que las nubes que le decoraban.

Esas mismas nubes negras decoradas con algunos fuertes relámpagos, repentinamente se habían convertido en un pequeño pero fuerte vórtice en el cielo que poco a poco se volvía cada vez más grande. Eventualmente ese vórtice de nubes negras relampagueantes se había convertido en un verdadero agujero en el cielo, por el cual se podía presenciar estaba surgiendo algo de colosal tamaño, sorprendiendo aún más a los habitantes de Magnolia.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Primero el cielo se vuelve negro, ¿Y ahora aparece un agujero gigante?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran confusión.

-¡¿Un cielo negro y un agujero en el cielo?! ¡Es igual que cuando el gremio fue absorbido por Anima!- Exclamo Gajeel ahí presente.

-¡¿Acaso…?!- Pensaba una alarmada erza mientras presenciaba ese evento.

-¡Maldición, ese portal…! ¡He encontrado demasiado tarde a Fairy Tail! ¡Ellos…esos bastardos ya vienen aquí!- Pensaba Sena con enorme miedo y frustración.

Todos aquellos que pisaban alguna parte del suelo de Magnolia presenciaron con enorme asombro como un colosal objeto había surgido de aquel gran agujero negro que aparecido en el cielo azabache y se quedaba flotando sobre su ciudad. Aquel colosal objeto que flotaba sobre la ciudad de Magnolia no era nada más ni nada menos que un enorme barco mágico y acorazado con un total de tres largos mástiles y con colores negros y dorados. Aquel barco que había surgido de ese agujero negro en el cielo, sin duda era algo que sorprendida a toda la gente de Magnolia.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Preguntaba Tsuna al ver esa flota en el cielo.

-¿Un barco?- Dijo Serena con confusión.

-Es un Barco Mágico Acorazado. Pero… ¿Por qué salió de ese agujero? ¿De quién es?- Preguntaba Alicia igual de confundida.

-¡Maldición, ellos han venido aquí!- Dijo Sena con gran rabia.

-¡¿Ellos?! ¡¿De quién hablas?!- Preguntaba el mago de fuego al escuchar a la chica de otro mundo.

-¡¿A quién más?! ¡A Spriggan Tail!-Hablaba Sena- ¡Ellos…Los Spriggan han decidido empezar su invasión a Earthland!-

… _Un Ataque de Otro Mundo…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Saludos, amigos.**

 **Lamento un poco la tardanza y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Seguramente a algunos de ustedes les pareció un poco aburrido el capítulo debido a que puro hablaron, pero a mí me gusta explicar las cosas. En fin, quiero que sepan que en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción y aparecerán los antagonistas. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones del episodio.**

 **Matane.**


	76. Declaración de Guerra

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 3/76: ¡Declaración de Guerra!**

Despues de dos meses completos tras la batalla contra Unique Oracion y la derrota de Calm, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail estaban dispuestos a pasar un agradable fin de año con sus familias y veteranos del gremio. Pero esto se estropeo cuando Tsuna y Serena salvaron de unos mercenarios a una misteriosa chica en las calles de Magnolia, la cual más tarde se revelo como una mujer exactamente igual a Serena y que se presentó a sí misma como Serena Dragneel.

Aunque estaban bastante asombrados ante esa revelación y querían saber cómo era posible, luego de que la otra Serena perdiera la conciencia, Tsuna y Serena no tuvieron más opción que llevarla al gremio y esperar el amanecer para se despertara. Esperando que esa otra Serena despertara en la enfermería de su gremio, los magos de Fairy Tail plantearon varias teorías sobre su identidad real, pero sobre todo, se sorprendieron al recibir de repente a unos heridos Mest y Jellal.

Luego de atender a ambos heridos y de que la otra Serena despertara, esta revelo que ella provenía de una dimensión paralela a la Earthland que poseía el nombre de Helland. La otra Serena ahora apodada Sena explico que en su mundo luego de que sus padres biológicos murieran, ella fue adoptada por la familia Dragneel, la magia era usada para las guerras entre los llamados Ejércitos y que luego de que los Dragneel murieran, ella se unió al llamado Ejército Revolucionario que buscaba la paz de su Reino de Fiore.

Pero sobre todo, Sena explico que actualmente casi todo el mundo y ejércitos de Helland se encontraban bajo el tirano y cruel control de un ejército de trece magos que se llamaba Spriggan Tail. Y justamente cuando la otra Serena iba explicar porque había venido a ese mundo, los magos de Fairy Tail y toda la gente de Magnolia estaban impactados ante lo que había flotando sobre su ciudad.

 **...Continuación…**

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban en la enfermería e incluyendo a la apodada "Sena", se apresuraron a salir del edificio del gremio solo para ver como algunos de sus miembros ya estaban afuera y al igual que cada una de las personas en la amplia ciudad de Magnolia, apuntaban sus miradas al cielo con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto aquí afuera?- Preguntaba Tsuna curioso.

-¡E-E-El C-Cielo…Mira el cielo!- Respondió Macao impactado.

-¿El cielo?- Repitió el pelirosa con confusión.

Ante esa respuesta por parte de Macao, Los magos de Fairy Tail que acababan de salir del gremio y Serena Dragneel ahí presentes procedieron a levantar la mirada solo para que en sus rostros también fuera colocada la misma expresión de sorpresa que tenían todos los demás. Cada habitante de Magnolia observaba con asombro como el cielo azul que solía iluminar su ciudad ahora se había vuelto profundamente negro al igual que las nubes que le decoraban.

Esas mismas nubes negras decoradas con algunos fuertes relámpagos, repentinamente se habían convertido en un pequeño pero fuerte vórtice en el cielo que poco a poco se volvía cada vez más grande. Eventualmente ese vórtice de nubes negras relampagueantes se había convertido en un verdadero agujero en el cielo, por el cual se podía presenciar estaba surgiendo algo de colosal tamaño, sorprendiendo aún más a los habitantes de Magnolia.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Primero el cielo se vuelve negro, ¿Y ahora aparece un agujero gigante?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran confusión.

-¡¿Un cielo negro y un agujero en el cielo?! ¡Es igual que cuando el gremio fue absorbido por Anima!- Exclamo Gajeel ahí presente.

-¡¿Acaso…?!- Pensaba una alarmada erza mientras presenciaba ese evento.

-¡Maldición, ese portal…! ¡He encontrado demasiado tarde a Fairy Tail! ¡Ellos…esos bastardos ya vienen aquí!- Pensaba Sena con enorme miedo y frustración.

Todos aquellos que pisaban alguna parte del suelo de Magnolia presenciaron con enorme asombro como un colosal objeto había surgido de aquel gran agujero negro que aparecido en el cielo azabache y se quedaba flotando sobre su ciudad. Aquel colosal objeto que flotaba sobre la ciudad de Magnolia no era nada más ni nada menos que un enorme barco mágico y acorazado con un total de tres largos mástiles y con colores negros y dorados. Aquel barco que había surgido de ese agujero negro en el cielo, sin duda era algo que sorprendida a toda la gente de Magnolia.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Preguntaba Tsuna al ver esa flota en el cielo.

-¿Un barco?- Dijo Serena con confusión.

-Es un Barco Mágico Acorazado. Pero… ¿Por qué salió de ese agujero? ¿De quién es?- Preguntaba Alicia igual de confundida.

-¡Maldición, ellos han venido aquí!- Dijo Sena con gran rabia.

-¡¿Ellos?! ¡¿De quién hablas?!- Preguntaba el mago de fuego al escuchar a la chica de otro mundo.

-¡¿A quién más?! ¡A Spriggan Tail!-Hablaba Sena- ¡Ellos…Los Spriggan han decidido empezar su invasión a Earthland!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Invasión?!- Repitió Tsuna con gran impresión.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Acaso ese barco volador…les pertenece a estos tipos…a los de Spriggan Tail?!- Preguntaba la Serena de Fairy Tail igual de asombrada que todos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Reconocería donde sea una de las tantas armas atroces que han quitado tantas vidas inocentes en Helland…ese barco acorazado a Spriggan Tail! ¡Incluso tiene su marca!- Respondió la Serena de otro mundo con rabia.

-¡¿Su marca?!- Repitió el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación para volver a apuntar su afilada mirada hacia el barco volador en el oscuro cielo sobre Magnolia.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el puntiagudo pelirosado de Fairy Tail comenzó a observar mejor a aquel colosal y volador barco acorazado que volaba sobre su ciudad y al hacerlo pudo notar que en las velas de los tres mástiles y tambien a sus dos lados se encontraba la marca de la que hablaba la otra Serena. Esa marca parecía un escudo de parte superior puntiagudo, con un par de alas de demonio a sus lados y una clase de cola ondulada en la parte más baja. En otras palabras, esa marca se parecía bastante a la de Fairy Tail, pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tienen una marca! ¡Es como si fueran un gremio!- Dijo Tsuna algo impresionado.

-¡Pero son un Ejército!- Aclaro Marcus al lado del pelirosa.

-¡Si, si, ahora que aclaramos que ese es el ejército de Spriggan Tail, ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste antes, Sena?! ¡Dijiste que esos tipos vienen a invadirnos, ¿Verdad?!- Preguntaba Cana bastante asombrada.

¡S, eso fue lo que dije! ¡Solo existe una única razón lógica para que Spriggan Tail investigara sobre otros mundos y como viajar a ellos! ¡Y esa razón es para invadirlos, posiblemente luego de que hubieran conquistado toda Helland! ¡Tras destruir la máquina que me trajo aquí, yo seguramente logre retrasar sus planes, pero durante estos tres meses que yo he estado investigando en Earthland, esos bastardos debieron tener tiempo suficiente para volver a crear una máquina para viajar entre los mundos! ¡Maldición, en serio, encontré a Fairy Tail demasiado tarde…todo esto es mi culpa!- Decía Sena con una gran furia dirigida a ella misma.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No es tu culpa!- Decía Serena al lado de su doble de Helland.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Además, no hay nada de preocuparse! ¡Al parecer ese barco es el único que salió de esa cosa negra lo que significa que solo tenemos un enemigo! ¡No me tomara ni cinco segundos derribarlo! ¡¿Verdad, Happy?!- Exclamaba un muy animado Tsuna mientras chocaba sus puños en llamas.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyaba el exceed azul mientras extendía sus alas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Solo uno?!- Reacciono Sena sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del mago de fuego a su lado.

-¡Que extraño! ¡Sena sin duda dijo que Spriggan Tail poseía una enorme cantidad de ejércitos a su disposición, pero si es así, ¿Por qué solo mandaron un barco acorazado?! ¡No creo que gente que ha vivido tantas batallas haya pensado que el mundo que iban a invadir estaría desarmado o que no lucharía! ¡¿Qué es lo que planean?!- Pensaba Erza seriamente.

-¡Maestra! ¡Todos!-

Al escuchar ese grito a sus espaldas, los magos de Fairy Tail despegaron momentáneamente sus miradas de aquel colosal barco acorazado en el cielo negro sobre Magnolia y dirigieron sus miradas hacia atrás de ellos solo para terminar viendo como la llamada Mirajane "La Demonio", la cual se había quedado en el interior del gremio para ayudar a Porlyusica a tratar las heridas de Jellal y Mest, ahora se encontraba corriendo a su dirección.

-¡¿Mama?!- Dijo el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación al ver a la mujer albina tan nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Mira?! ¡Luces apurada!- Preguntaba Erza a ver a su compañera.

-¡T-Tienen que ver esto! ¡Mientras Porlyusica-san y yo volvíamos a cubrir las heridas de Mest y Jellal, notamos que un extraño sonido provenía de las ropas de este último, así que lo revisamos y encontramos esto!- Explicaba la usuaria de Take Over.

Extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante, aquella bella mujer de cabellos albinos le enseño a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail que en estas se encontraba un pedazo de cristal trasparente de color verde cristalino, con una forma rectangular que cabía perfectamente entre sus manos y que poseía un solo botón a un lado. O en palabras más simples, era una lacrima de comunicación portátil.

-¿Una lacrima de comunicación?- Dijo confuso Laxus al ver lo que había en las manos de su esposa.

-Si esa lacrima estaba en la ropa de mi padre, seguramente es para comunicarse con el consejo mágico o algo así- Comentaba Alicia observando también aquella lacrima.

-¡Es exactamente eso, pero tienen escuchar lo que están diciendo en las comunicaciones de las fuerzas del consejo!- Dijo Mirajane oprimiendo el único botón que portaba aquella plana lacrima, la cual comenzó a liberar el sonido de varios voces y un poco de interferencia.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡Somos la unidad del consejo en la ciudad de Hargeon! ¡No sabemos la razón, pero el cielo sobre la ciudad se ha tornado negro y ha aparecido un extraño barco acorazado! ¡Necesitamos órdenes de cómo proceder! ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Alguien puede oírme?!- Decía fuertemente una voz que sucia de aquella lacrima.

-¡Aquí la unidad de la ciudad de Onibus! ¡Debemos reportar que un extraño barco acaba de aparecer en el cielo oscurecido sobre la ciudad! ¡No hay todavía señales si es un enemigo! ¡¿Hay algún superior que me oiga y pueda darme órdenes!? ¡¿Qué acciones debemos tomar ente esta situación?!- Preguntaban de la misma manera otras voces que surgían de esa lacrima.

-¡¿Hay algún superior que pueda oírme?! ¡La unidad de Crocus reportándose! ¡Ha aparecido de repente un misterioso barco flotador y acorazado sobre la ciudad! ¡Parece poseer una marca de gremio, pero no podemos identificarla con ningún gremio legal u oscuro en Fiore! ¡¿Debemos atacar?! ¡¿No hay nadie que pueda responderme?!- Decían más voces que venían del mismo aparato.

-¿No pueden oírse? ¿Algo le pasara a las comunicaciones entre el consejo mágico?- Se preguntaba el serio Roku ahí presente mientras seguían escuchando más comunicaciones surgir de esa lacrima.

-Es posible. Tal vez alguien las está interrumpiendo, pero más importante, parece que Magnolia no es el único lugar donde este evento está ocurriendo. Es posible que esté ocurriendo en todo Fiore- Dijo Erza seriamente volviendo a observar a aquel flotador y colosal barco.

-Bueno esto es una invasión, así que no es tan sorprendente que ellos estén apareciendo en cada una de las ciudades de Fiore- Comento un serio Gajeel ahí presente.

-¡Tal vez a ti no te sorprenda, pero a mí sí! ¡¿Ellos ahora pueden crear varios portales dimensionales y aparecer en cualquier lugar de Earthland en donde quieran! ¡Estos malditos Spriggans! ¡No solamente lograron reconstruir su máquina durante estos tres meses que yo he estado en Earthland, sino que además la mejoraron! ¡Esta situación no podría ser peor!- Pensaba la Serena de Helland con aun más furia y frustración que antes.

-¡Oigan, miren! ¡Ese barco está haciendo algo!- Advirtió Freed ahí presente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron aquellos magos de Fairy Tail que habían apartado momentáneamente la mirada de ese barco.

Al escuchar ese fuerte grito del mago de runas mágicas, nueva e inmediatamente los magos de Fairy Tail, al igual que toda la gente en Magnolia, apuntaron sus miradas de asombro a ese colosal barco acorazado que flotaba en aquel profundo cielo negro rodeado con nubes azabaches y presenciaron como de su proa, una clase de rayo transparente ni muy veloz fue disparado de repente. Pero ese rayo de energía, en vez de llegar hasta la ciudad de Magnolia, se paralizo en medio del aire para luego empezar a mostrar la gigantesca imagen de una persona. En otras palabras, eso no era un rayo, sino la transmisión de un holograma.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Eso es un holograma?! ¡Parece ser gigantesco!- Comento Lucia sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué están tratando de hacer?!- Preguntaba Alicia con gran interés mientras observaba asombrada.

De un segundo a otro, todas las personas que tenían un pie o estaban cerca de la amplia ciudad de Magnolia y sus alrededores, presenciaron como aquellas imágenes en forma de holograma que se estaban formando por debajo del barco volador en el cielo negro terminaron tomando la apariencia y presencia de un imponente ser de gigantesco tamaño. Ese ser no era nadie más que un imponente hombre posiblemente de edad adulta y que se quedaba firmemente parado en el aire.

La apariencia de ese ser estaba mayormente basada en una larga capa negra con un refinado plumaje morado-azul oscuro a sus bordes y que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus pies, tobillos, hombros y cabeza. Los hombros de ese hombre estaban cubiertos con unas rígidas hombreras de acero de colores negros y dorados y en sus pies traía unas botas hechas del mismo material y con los mismos colores. Pero sin duda, lo más sorprendente en la apariencia de ese hombre que aparecía en el gigantesco holograma en el aire, era su cabeza.

Y esto se debía a que todo el rostro y ojos de ese hombre estaban cubiertos por una máscara de alguna clase de material metálico y reluciente y que tomaba la apariencia de un tranquilo pero imponente rostro humano, mientras que la forma o color de su cabeza estaba completamente cubierto por una capucha de color negro conectada a su capa. La imagen en holograma de ese hombre en el cielo sin duda sorprendía a todos los habitantes de Magnolia.

-¡Increíble! ¡Es un holograma enorme!- Comento Happy asombrado.

-¡Sin duda es algo sorprendente, pero, ¿Quién es ese hombre en el holograma?!- Preguntaba Pantherlily sorprendida e intrigado.

-¿Un tipo…con mascara? ¿Quién será?- Se preguntaba Tsuna mientras observaba esa imagen.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡¿Q-Que hace el aquí?! ¡No puede ser… ¿Acaso el vino a la invasión…en persona?!- Murmuraba Sena con unos ojos llenos de miedo mientras observaba a aquel proyectado en forma gigante en el aire sobre Magnolia.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Sena?! ¡Estas toda pálida!- Dijo Serena preocupada al ver a la Serena de otro mundo.

-¡Supongo que por esa reacción, tú debes saber bien quien ese tipo!- Comento Ryos rudamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tú lo conoces?!- Preguntaba Tsuna algo sorprendido.

-¡Si, lo conozco!- Hablaba Sena llena de terror- ¡Lo conozco bastante bien! ¡Ese tipo…ese hombre con la máscara…es el líder de Spriggan Tail y aquel que gobierna todo Helland…Es el Emperador!-

-¡¿El…Emperador?!- Repitió Tsuna asombrado al igual que todos los que escucharon a la doble de Serena, para luego apuntar nuevamente una furiosa mirada hacia ese holograma en el cielo.

Aunque los magos de Fairy Tail se habían quedado con una profunda y enorme sensación de sorpresa e incertidumbre al escuchar esa revelación por parte de la Serena de Helland; los habitantes de la ciudad de Magnolia y sus alrededores seguían con sorpresa, confusión y miedo debido a quien era ese hombre presentado en forma de un enorme holograma o que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que tampoco sabían era que ellos no eran los únicos en esa extraña situación.

De cada uno de los colosales barcos flotantes y acorazados que volaban sobre todas las ciudades y pueblos del basto Reino de Fiore, surgía ese gigantesco holograma que presentaba a ese imponente ser enmascarado que supuestamente era el Emperador de Helland. Todos la gente que vivía en Fiore estaban realmente asustados y confundidos ante esa situación, incluso los magos de gremios no se sabían que hacer.

Los magos de gremios como Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y otros no hacían nada más que contemplar confusos aquel enorme holograma que se mantenía en el cielo oscurecido de sus respectivas ciudades, y era lo mismo para los caballeros, guardias y soldados que protegían a cierto castillo en la ciudad apodada la "Capital Floreciente" y que poseía el nombre de Crocus. Aquel castillo que custodiaban tantos seres con armaduras y que estaba en el centro de Crocus poseía el nombre de Mercurius, y era el lugar en donde residía la familia real de Fiore.

En uno de los tantos barcones exteriores que poseía el castillo de Mercurius, se podía presenciar como dos personas estaban saliendo de su interior. Una era una bella mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos de color verde jade, y ojos también verdes pero de un tono un poco más oscuro. Y su vestimenta estaba basada en un largo, un poco ajustado y bello vestido blanco junto con unas bellas zapatillas del mismo color y una tiara con joyas en su cabeza. Y detrás de esa mujer, se encontraba un hombre cubierto completamente con una reluciente armadura.

-¡Reina Hisui, por favor, le pedimos que se quede dentro del castillo hasta que sepamos que está pasando! ¡Podría ser peligroso estar afuera!- Decía aquel hombre con brillante armadura.

-Tú deberías saber que no pienso obedecer tales órdenes, Arcadios. Como Reina de Fiore que soy, si algo le pasa a mi reino, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. Ese es el deber que mi padre me dejo tras su muerte…- Dijo con seriedad la reina de Fiore, Hisue , para luego apuntar su mirada a aquel gigantesco holograma sobre Crocus-…¿Un holograma? ¿Quién es esa persona con la máscara?-

-¡Saludos, gente del Reino de Fiore…No…Habitantes de Earthland! ¡Permítanme presentarme! ¡Yo soy el único Emperador de Helland!- Exclamo con imponencia aquel ser enmascarado en forma de gigantesco holograma demostrando así su imponente voz.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Helland?!- Repitió Hisui con sorpresa y confusión.

Al escuchar como ese gigantesco holograma en el aire comenzaba a hablar con gran imponencia y gravedad, la mayoría de los habitantes de cada una de las ciudades y pueblos del Reino de Fiore sintieron aún más miedo y confusión. Pero para los magos de Fairy Tail en la ciudad de Magnolia, los cuales ahora sabían quién era ese ser enmascarado y para que había venido a su mundo, estaban listos para luchar.

-¡¿Estas segura de ese es el Emperador de tu mundo?!- Preguntaba un serio Roku.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Reconocería ese bastardo en donde sea…Ese es el hombre que ha convertido a Helland en un mundo de tiranía y aunque jamás se le ha visto luchar, debido a que él es el líder de los otros 12 monstruos de Spriggan Tail, se le conoce como el "Mago más fuerte" en Helland!- Respondió Sena observando ese holograma con odio.

-Con que el más fuerte, ¿Eh?- Repitió Tsuna mostrando ahora una leve sonrisa mientras observaba el holograma del enmascarado.

-¡Seguramente están sorprendidos y confundidos al escucharme hacer esta declaración debido a que jamás escucharon de una nación o país que poseyera el nombre de Helland, pero déjenme decirles que el reino que yo gobierno no es ninguno de esos dos! ¡Helland es una dimensión paralela a la suya, otro mundo si prefieren! ¡Yo y cada uno de los barcos acorazados que estaban sobre sus ciudades en estos momentos viene de ese mundo! ¡¿Entendieron, Earthland?!- Explicaba con imponencia aquel holograma del Emperador sobre cada una de las ciudades del Reino de Riore.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro mundo?!- Repetían con asombro varios ciudadanos de Fiore.

-¡¿Estás jugando con nosotros?! ¡Como si otro mundo fuera a existir!- Decían otros habitantes de ese mismo reino.

-¡Yo he escuchado rumores que existen otros mundos llamados Edolas o algo así, pero jamás pensé que fuera cierto…!- Comentaban algunas otras personas de Fiore.

-¡Seguramente varios de ustedes están sorprendidos ante esta clase de revelación repentina, pero les aseguro que no es mentira y también les digo que esta no es la noticia por la que deben sorprenderse o tener miedo! ¡Y eso se debe a que yo no he venido a este mundo a informarles de la existencia de mi mundo o para visitarlos! ¡Yo, el Emperador de Helland, he venido con un único objetivo! ¡Y ese es…Conquistar su mundo!- Exclamo con aun más imponencia el holograma del Emperador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Conquistar…nuestro mundo?!- Reacciono la Reina Hisui en Crocus con gran sorpresa al igual que todos los seres en Fiore.

-¡Lo sabía!- Dijo Sena en Fiore con gran furia.

-¡La mayoría de ustedes se preguntaran porque quiero conquistar un mundo que no me ha hecho nada y al que ni siquiera pertenezco, pues la respuesta es la misma por la cual conquiste mi propia mundo!-Hablaba el Emperador- ¡Y esa es…porque yo quise! ¡Yo mismo determine que mi mundo era incapaz de controlarse y que eventualmente se destruiría a sí mismo, así que decidí tomar el control de todo para que eso jamás pasara! ¡Y aunque su mundo no posee las mismas condiciones que el mío, estoy más que seguro que eso también pasara en su futuro! ¡Pero no se preocupen, yo los conquistare antes de que eso pase, gente de Earthland! ¡Todo por el bien de la paz de su mundo!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por la paz?! ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?!- Gritaba Evergreen furiosa al igual que muchos en Fiore.

-¡Es la misma cosa estúpida que decía Calm con sus planes con Hea! ¡No es más que una clara mentira para ocultar sus intenciones! ¡Eso no es de hombres!- Gritaba Sonia igual de molesta.

-¡Ustedes tienen toda la razón! ¡Eso de paz no es más que un engaño! ¡El Emperador solo quiere conquistar su mundo por su avaricia de poder y gusto de ver la desesperación de la gente! ¡Eso es todo lo que quiere!- Comento la Serena de Helland también con rabia.

-¡Pues que no se crea que nos dejaremos conquistar tan fácil! ¡Happy, llévame a ese barco para enseñarlo a ese bastardo enmascarado una buena lección!- Dijo Tsuna con furia.

-¡Aye!- Contesto el exceed azul con seriedad mientras extendía sus alas blancas.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Nadie va a hacer nada hasta que yo diga!- Dijo una seria Erza ahí presente.

-¡Pero no se preocupen, gente de Earthland! ¡A pesar de que yo digo que he venido a conquistarlos, hoy no he venido a iniciar una invasión! ¡Hoy solamente he venido para enseñarle la existencia de mi mundo y para hacer una declaración! ¡Aunque qué clase de declaración es, depende de ustedes, gente de Earthland!- Exclamo con firmeza el holograma del Emperador.

-¿Eh? ¿Declaración?- Repitió la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail confusa

-¿Qué? ¿No va a invadir a Earthland hoy? ¿Qué rayos está planeando? ¿Y a que se refiere con eso de "qué clase de declaración es"?- Pensaba Sena con gran confusión.

-¡Earthland…!-Hablaba el Emperador- ¡…si ustedes deciden rendirse pacíficamente y aceptarme a mí como su único líder y gobernante para que no haya muerte o destrucción innecesaria en su mundo, eso significa que esta sería una simple declaración para presentar a su nuevo Emperador! ¡Pero, si ustedes deciden oponente a mi control, mi Ejercito, Spriggan Tail y también todos los ejércitos bajo mi control, no tendremos más opción que usar la fuerza y muerte para hacerlos entrar en razón, lo que significa que esta declaración…Seria una clara declaración de guerra entre nuestros mundos!-

-¡¿Una Declaración de Guerra?!- Repitió Serena Axel con enorme sorpresa y miedo al igual que todos en Fiore.

-¡¿Qué clase de estupideces está diciendo ese hombre?! ¡¿Aceptarlo como nuestro líder y gobernante?! ¡Qué tontería! ¡Nuestra única líder y gobernante es la Reina Hisui! ¡Derribaremos ese barco con los cañones de una vez!- Exclamo Arcadios en el castillo Mercurius en Crocus con gran furia en su ser.

-Detente, Arcadios. No sabemos que trucos tendría el enemigo para evitar ser destruido y la gente que está en la ciudad tal vez saga herida si atacamos. Por el momento no hagan nada. Pero tú tienes razón…El Reino de Fiore no será conquistado por nadie. No lo permitiré- Dijo Hisui con gran seriedad y determinación en su mirada.

-¡Bueno, sé que toda estas revelaciones que se les han presentado tan repentinamente los tienen bastante asustados y confusos, y es por eso, para que puedan escoger la decisión correcta sobre el destino de su mundo, les daré algo de tiempo para escoger!- Exclamo de repente el Emperador.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Qué les dará…tiempo?! ¡¿Qué demonios esta planeando?!- Repitió Sena con gran incertidumbre.

-¡Un Año!- Hablaba con imponencia el holograma del Emperador- ¡Ahora mismo cada una de mis flotas que está en su mundo se retiraran de regreso a nuestro mundo, pero volveremos en esta misma fecha y a esta misma hora dentro de un año entero, y esta vez lo haremos con todo mi ejército para comenzar a conquistar Earthland, conquistando primero el Reino de Fiore! ¡Durante todo ese tiempo que les voy a dar, quiero que piensen claramente en que decisión tomaran para su mundo! ¡Cuando nosotros volvamos dentro de un año, si cada una de sus ciudades posee una bandera negra en su estructura más alta, lo tomare como una señal de rendición y no causare daños a aquellos que no se me opongan a mí o a mis generales! ¡Pero si eso no ocurre para cuando regresamos dentro de un año, lo tomare únicamente…como una señal que su mundo quiere ser exterminado por mi ejército, Spriggan Tail! ¡¿Entendieron, Earthland?!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se ira...y volverá dentro de un año?!- Reacciono Hisui sorprendida desde el castillo Mercurius en Crocus al igual que muchos otros en Fiore.

-¡¿Un Año?! ¡¿Significa que solo vino a nuestro mundo a anunciar la existencia de su mundo y a que va atacarnos dentro un año?!- Decía una Erza igual de sorprendida que todos en el reino.

-¡¿Qué clase de estúpido planes son esos?! ¡Si quiere conquistarnos, ¿No sería mejor hacerlo cuando nadie en Fiore está preparado para una guerra?!- Se preguntaba Cana con asombro.

-Es verdad. Si Spriggan Tail se retira ahora y vuelve exactamente dentro un año, en este mismo día y a esta misma hora, es obvio que Fiore estará preparado para la batalla. Ese tipo que se llama a si mismo Emperador, ¿De verdad cree que nuestro mundo se rendirá ante el sin siquiera luchar? ¿De verdad es líder de ejercito de guerra?- Preguntaba una Alicia tanto seria como sorprendida.

-No se dejen engañar. El Emperador sabe perfectamente que todo Fiore tomara la decisión de luchar. Más bien, posiblemente es parte de sus planes- Comento una seria Sena ahí presente.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que es parte de sus planes? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?- Preguntaba Marcus confuso.

-Lo digo porque ya lo ha hecho antes…en Helland. Cada vez que Spriggan Tail iba a invadir un territorio enemigo u otro reino aparte de Fiore, el Emperador siempre mandaba una transmisión diciendo que iban a atacar e informando cuando iba a suceder, y era obvio que esos reinos se preparaban para luchar y preparando sus defensas más fuertes. Pero a pesar de estar listos para una invasión en cualquier forma posible, el Ejército de Spriggan Tail los aplastaba y conquistaban con extrema facilidad, haciendo que todos los habitantes de esos reinos sucumbieran ante su poder fácilmente y fueran devorados por la desesperación. Y eso es lo planea hacer el Emperador con Earthland. Quiere enseñarles que no importa cuánto se preparen, Spriggan Tail- Explico con seriedad la Serena de Helland.

-¡Ese bastardo… ¿De verdad piensa que seremos tan fáciles?! ¡Ya se arrepentirá!- Comentaba Ryos molesto.

-Aunque dudo mucho que ese sea el único motivo porque no invade todavía. Posiblemente la maquina mágica que les permite viajar entre mundos todavía no está lista para transportar a todo su ejército o algo así. Eso significa que todavía tengo tiempo…para ayudar a salvar este mundo y al mío- Pensaba Sena con seriedad.

-¡Entonces, Earthland, yo, El Emperador de Helland y líder de Spriggan Tail les me retirare por ahora de su mundo junto con cada una de mis flotas que están sobre sus ciudades, pero antes, les dejare un pequeño desafío!- Exclamo aquel gigantesco holograma con mascara.

-¿Qué? ¿Desafío?- Repitió Serena confusa al igual que todos en el Reino de Fiore.

-¡Si sus ciudades no logran sobrevivir a este desafío de tan bajo nivel antes de que pase siquiera un año para la invasión de mi Ejercito, eso significa que no eran un país digno de ser conquistados por mí!- Gritaba con imponencia el Emperador de Helland.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, el gigantesco holograma del supuesto Emperador de Helland desapareció por completo de cada una de las ciudades en el Reino de Fiore, pero todavía quedaban los colosales barcos acorazados de Spriggan Tail que flotaban sobre los oscurecidos cielos, los cuales ahora empezaron a abrir unas amplias compuertas en su parte baja mientras flotaban sobre distintas ciudades.

De esas compuertas que se habían abierto en la parte baja de cada uno de los barcos acorazados que flotaban sobre cada una de las ciudades del Reino de Fiore, unos colosales y números objetos comenzaron a caer a esa gran altura en el cielo. Ni siquiera los magos de las ciudades en Fiore podían ver claramente que eran esos objetos que habían sido liberados de esos barcos debido a la gran velocidad a la que caían. Pero en el momento en que ese gran número de objetos cayeron con brusquedad en los exteriores de cada una de las ciudades de Fiore, los habitantes de estas se sorprendieron bastante al ver como ese gran número de objeto que habían liberado los barcos de Spriggan Tail, no eran más que simples rocas de gran tamaño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una gigantescas…rocas?!- Reacciono Laxus sorprendido al ver los enormes pedazos de tierra que habían caído a las afueras de Magnolia al igual que muchos otros.

-¡¿Gigantescas Rocas?!- Repitió Roku con ojos brillosos mientras la baba caía en forma de un pequeño hilo por su boca.

-Estas babeando…- Dijo Lucia al lado del joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-No…esas no son rocas normales… ¡Esos son Golems!- Grito repentinamente una sorprendida Sena al ver esas gigantescas rocas.

En el momento en que la joven de largos cabellos negros libero ese fuerte grito de advertencia, todos los habitantes en Magnolia, y también los habitantes de otras ciudades de Fiore que estaban, se sorprendieron al ver como esas rocas de colosal tamaño comenzaron a temblar fuertemente por si solas para luego empezar a moldearse rápidamente hasta conseguir una colosal y musculoso forma humanoide. Al ver esos numerosos y grandes seres de rocas, los habitantes de las ciudades de Fiore no pudieron evitar llenarse de miedo.

Pero los soldados y magos tanto adultos como jóvenes de diferentes gremios, en vez de estar asustados al ver esos gigantescos y numerosos Golems de piedra avanzar a sus respectivas ciudades, ellos estaban seriamente decididos a luchar. Incluidos por supuesto, los magos de Fairy Tail en la ciudad de Magnolia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Golems?!- Reaccionó Bicklows ahí presente con asombro.

-¡Si son Golems, alguien debe estar controlándolos, ¿Verdad?!- Comentaba un serio Freed mientras sacaba su espada.

-¡No, ellos se controlar solos! ¡Esos Golems son rocas con lacrimas especiales en el centro de sus cuerpos que les dan vida propia y gran poder y resistencia! ¡Ese es un invento creado por uno de los Generales de Spriggan Tail! ¡Es una de sus tantas asquerosas armas!- Dijo Sena con rabia al ver esas seres de piedra que se acercaban cada vez más a Magnolia.

-¡Bueno, da igual cómo se muevan, solo debemos acabar con ellos, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo un serio Roku tomando la lanza afilada que colgaba en su espalda mientras la baba seguía saliendo de sus labios.

-Te digo que estas babeando…- Volvía a decir la joven maga celestial al lado del joven peliverde.

-¡Roku tiene toda la razón! ¡Debemos acabar con ellos y proteger a los civiles de la ciudad! ¡No debemos dejar a ninguna de esas cosas de pie, ¿Entendieron?!- Dijo una seria Erza mientras invocaba una de sus tantas espadas en su mano con guantes de acero.

-¡Si, Maestra!- Respondieron con ferocidad todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Pelear con en esas cosas de piedra parece divertido, pero yo me iré a encargar de ese bastardo con mascara, ¿Bien, Maestra?!- Comento cierta voz adolecente llena de emoción.

-¡Si, tu ve a encargarte de… ¿Eh?!- Reacciono la bella mujer de cabellos escarlatas con sorpresa.

Al escuchar esas palabras dichas por una voz familiar, la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y varios otros miembros del mismo gremio levantaron la mirada con rapidez solo para terminar viendo como a una gran altura sobre ellos se encontraba un cierto exceed de color azul que volaba con sus hermosas alas blancas y con sus patas sujetaba de su chaleco negro a un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, afilados ojos marrones y que mostraba una gran sonrisa de emoción postrada en su rostro.

-¡¿Tsuna?!- Nombraron varios miembros de Fairy Tail al ver al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación en el aire junto con su compañero exceed.

-¡Tsuna-sama, ¿Qué está haciendo?!- Preguntaba Raine con preocupación.

-¡Lo que dije! ¡Happy y yo iremos a ese barco y le daremos una buena lección a ese bastardo con la máscara! ¡Así aprenderá a no meterse con los mundos de otros!- Respondió el mago de fuego mientras chocaba sus puños emocionado.

-¡No hagas nada estúpido en este momento! ¡Tsuna, Happy, bajen! ¡Además, eso que vimos solo fue un holograma que se transmitió por todos esos barcos que están dispersos por Fiore! ¡No sabemos si ese tipo esta en ese barco o en algún otro o si esta en este mundo al menos!- Gritaba fuertemente la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡Es cierto, Tsuna! ¡Y aun así si el Emperador estuviera en ese barco, tú no puedes ganarle! ¡Yo ya te vi luchar y por eso puedo decírtelo! ¡Tú todavía no estas al nivel de los generales de Spriggan Tail y mucho menos a la del Emperador! ¡Por favor, vuelve, Tsuna!- Gritaba Sena llena de preocupación.

-¡Lo siento, pero ahora que estoy más que encendido, no pienso dar marcha atrás, Sena! ¡Sea del mundo que sea, Serena es mi amiga…y hare pagar a cualquiera que haga sufrir a mis amigos!- Dijo Tsuna con gran seriedad.

-Tsuna…- Decia Sena con gran impresión mientras la Serena de Fairy Tail mostraba una sonrisa y un poco sonrojo.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a buscar a ese tipo, Happy!- Comentaba el determinado pelirosado.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Máxima Velocidad!- Apoyo el animado gato azul para luego comenzar a ascender con gran rapidez hacia aquel barco volador en el cielo.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritaban con gran preocupación las dos Serenas ahí presentes.

-¡Ese mocoso idiota! ¡Aunque no le guste admitirlo, es igual de temerario y estúpido que su padre!- Decía una Erza llena de furia.

Dichas esas palabras, la mujer de cabellos escarlatas estaba más que dispuesta a colocarse una armadura voladora e ir a detener al joven mago de fuego y al felino de azul, pero antes de poder esto, ella presencio como los Golems de piedra de colosal tamaño ya habían entrada a Magnolia y estaban causando una gran destrucción. Ante eso, Erza decidió frustrantemente primero encargarse de esos numerosos y poderosos Golems de piedra junto con los demás miembros de su gremio.

Mientras que Tsuna y Happy, volando a una impresionante velocidad, ascendían más hacia el oscurecido cielo sobre Magnolia, lo cual también los llevaba cada vez más cerca del colosal barco acorazado y volador que pertenecía a Spriggan Tail. Pero mientras más se acercaban a ese barco, Tsuna noto como algo sorprendido como la velocidad con la subían se disminuía notablemente.

-¿eh? Oye, Happy, ¿Soy yo o no vamos un poco lento? ¿No dijiste que iríamos a máxima velocidad?- Preguntaba Tsuna algo confuso.

-¡Eso dije…pero, Tsuna…tu estas mucho más pesado desde la última vez que te lleve… ¿Acaso has engordado?!- Contesto Happy esforzándose bastante para seguir subiendo.

-¿Eh? No creo que haya subido de peso, ¿Sera por tantos músculos?- Se preguntaba el pelirosa pensativo.

-Creo que es por nosotros dos. Lo siento, Happy- Dijo cierta voz femenina.

-Pero es bastante increíble que no se hayan dado cuenta de nosotros dos todavía- Comentaba cierta voz masculina.

Al escuchar esas dos familiares voces resonar a su alrededor a pesar de estar a una gran altura en el cielo, tanto Tsuna como Happy abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa para luego bajar sus miradas al unísono. Al hacerlo, ambos observaron como a las piernas de Tsuna se encontraba sujeto un atractivo joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos albinos y filosos ojos azules, mientras que a los pies de este se encontraba sujetada una bella joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón de color azul en el frente y unos hermosos ojos de color marrón.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Marcus?! ¡¿Alicia?! ¡¿Desde que cuando están ahí?!- Preguntaba Tsuna bastante sorprendido al igual que Happy.

-Desde que dejaste de pelear con la Maestra. Nosotros nos subimos a lo alto del gremio, saltamos desde ahí y nos sujetamos a tus piernas antes de Happy usara su Máxima Velocidad. ¿En serio no se dieron cuenta? ¿Qué tan despistados pueden ser?- Contestaba Marcus con sarcasmo mientras se sujetaba a las piernas de Tsuna.

-Luego de lo que dijo Sena sobre ese tal Emperador, decidimos ir contigo. Además, pensamos lo mismo que tú. Sea del mundo que sea, Serena es nuestra amiga y haremos pagar a cualquiera que haga sufrir a nuestros amigos, ¿Verdad?- Decía Alicia sonriente mientras se sujetaba a las piernas de Marcus.

-¡Así es! ¡Nosotros, el equipo original, haremos pagar a ese bastardo con mascara! ¡Bien, Happy, súbenos más rápido! ¡Debemos subir a ese barco antes de que se vaya!- Decía Tsuna ahora mucho más animado.

-¡Es mucho más fácil decirlo que…hacerlo…ustedes tres pesan bastante…Seguramente es culpa de Alicia…has engordado, ¿Verdad?!- Contestaba Happy mientras seguía ascendiendo con dificultad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, gato?! ¡Yo siempre estoy entrenando y haciendo dieta, es imposible que engorde! ¡Te reto a que me lo digas en la cara!- Gritaba una furiosa Alicia agitándose salvajemente para tratar de golpear a Happy, aunque era inútil debido a sus posiciones.

-¡Alicia, tranquilízate, o nos harás caer!- Gritaba Tsuna molesto.

-¡Es verdad, Alicia, cálmate, por favor! ¡Tú no estás nada gorda, es solo que los tres pesamos mucho!- Dijo un tranquilo Marcus.

-¿E-En serio? Ya veo. Gracias- Contesto la usuaria de magia de cuerpo celestial y re-equipar ya tranquila.

-Marcus, para que sepas que ella no ha engordado, debes mirar bastante la figura de Alicia, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Happy mientras liberaba algunas risas.

-¡T-Tu cállate y sigue volando, maldito gato!- Dijo Marcus bastante molesto y ligeramente sonrojado mientras Alicia que se sujetaba a sus piernas, liberaba una leve pero aterradora aura asesina.

Y así, los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que formaban un equipo al principio de la historia siguieron ascendiendo cada vez más y más gracias a la ayuda de las alas de Happy, hasta que por fin, todos ellos lograron posicionarse a varios metros por encima del colosal barco acorazado de Spriggan Tail, el cual flotaba a una gran altura sobre Fiore y entre un oscurecido cielo con nubes azabache.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos sobre el barco! ¡Happy!- Dijo Tsuna sonriente y emocionado.

-¡Aye, Sir! ¡Liberando bombas! ¡Suerte, Tsuna, Marcus, Alicia!- Dijo Happy mientras soltaba el chaleco negro de Tsuna, y este, junto con Alicia y Marcus que se habían soltado uno del otro, ahora caían con gran velocidad hacia el barco flotante de Spriggan Tail.

-¡Bien! ¡Calcinare bastante bien a ese enmascarado estúpido para que deje en paz el mundo de Sena!- Decía el pelirosado emocionado mientras caía rápidamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Parece que el barco esta vacío! ¡Bueno, creo que igual sería bueno si lo destruimos, ¿Verdad?! ¡Después de todo es del enemigo!- Dijo el joven albino mientras caía igual de rápido.

-¡Eso creo! ¡Pero hay algo que me intriga desde hace rato! ¡Si ustedes dos suben a ese barco, ¿Acaso no se marearan instantáneamente?!- Preguntaba la peliescarlata con un mechón azul mientras caía, y creando una expresión de shock en los rostros de los dos Dragon Slayers a su lado.

-¡Ah, Maldición! ¡Estaba tan emocionado por luchar que se me olvido por completo que íbamos a subirnos a un transporte!- Exclamaba Tsuna con gran terror.

-¡Oye, Happy, ayúdanos a detenernos!- Gritaba Marcus en el mismo estado.

-Lo siento…todavía estoy algo cansado por cargarlos…necesito descansar por unos momentos…- Respondió un agotado Happy quedándose en su posición el aire.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritaban con frustración aquellos dos Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación mientras caían inevitablemente hacia el barco.

Sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, los tres jóvenes de Fairy Tail eventualmente hicieron contacto con el suelo exterior hecho de madera de ese barco acorazado y volador de Spriggan Tail. Alicia no tuvo problemas para aterrizar perfectamente de pie, pero Tsuna y Marcus con tan solo estar cerca de ese barco, terminaron cayendo bruscamente de cara debido a sus fuertes mareos de movimiento. Pero levantando levemente el rostro de ese suelo de madera al que habían caído, Tsuna y Marcus notaron algo curioso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Yo…?- Hablaba Tsuna sorprendido.

-¿…No estamos mareados? ¿Qué clase de milagro es este?- Se preguntaba Marcus también sorprendido mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿No están mareados?...Solamente es una teoría mía, pero tal vez…solamente tal vez…es posible que en Helland también haya Dragon Slayers y los miembros de Spriggan Tail encantan sus transportes para que sus soldados usuarios de magia mata-dragones no se mareen durante la batalla. Aunque como dije, es solo una teoría. No puedo probarlo- Dijo pensativa la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-No. Tu estas completamente en lo correcto, señorita. Todos los transportes de mi ejército están encantados con magia para que así mis soldados Dragon Slayers no se mareen. Estoy impresionado que una jovencita como tú se diera cuenta en un instante. Pero si tus amigos se marean al subir al transportes, ¿Significan que so Dragon Slayers? ¿Siendo tan jóvenes?-

Al escuchar repentinamente esa voz masculina resonar a sus alrededores; Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia se sorprendieron de una enorme manera e inmediatamente, se colocaron uno al lado del otro al mismo tiempo que se colocan en posiciones de lucha y apuntaban sus miradas en la misma dirección. Haciendo eso, los tres jóvenes magos observaron con increíble asombro como en el centro de ese barco volador había unido al suelo de madera, un trono de oro que era ocupado únicamente por una imponente persona.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ese es…!- Hablaba Marcus bastante sorprendido.

-¡…El del holograma…El Emperador…!- Termino de hablar Alicia en el mismo estado.

-¡El bastardo enmascarado!- Exclamo Tsuna tanto sorprendido como emocionado.

-¡¿Acabas de decir "Bastardo Enmascarado?! ¡Maldito mocoso, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Emperador de Helland y al futuro Emperador de tu mundo?! ¡Te arrancare la garganta para que aprendas modales!- Dijo con severidad una voz femenina.

-Vamos, cálmate. Tu misma lo dijiste. Es un mocoso. Es normal ser ignorante e irrespetuoso a esa edad. Veras que luego de la guerra entre nuestros mundos, todos ellos aprenderán a respetar al Emperador- Dijo relajadamente una voz masculina.

Al escuchar repentinamente otro par de voces resonar a sus alrededores, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail volvieron a sorprenderse para luego ver como dos seres salieron caminando de las sombras producidas por los mástiles del colosal barco en donde se encontraban y luego se posicionaron a ambos lados del Emperador de Helland que seguía sentado tranquilamente en su trono de oro.

Uno de esos dos seres se había colocado al lado derecho del Emperador de Helland y era al parecer un hombre adulto alto y con cuerpo un notablemente musculoso y robusto. La vestimenta de ese hombre estaba basada únicamente con una reluciente armadura dorada que no dejaba ni una sola apertura para su piel desde el cuello hasta los pies y que colgaba un abrigo marrón desde sus hombreras. Incluso el rostro de ese hombre estaba cubierto con una máscara plana de color dorado que solo dejada dos aperturas para sus ojos y otra en la parte superior para todo su cabello de aspecto puntiagudo y rubio.

Mientras que del lado izquierdo del Emperador, se encontraba una mujer adulta que al igual que el hombre al lado derecho del Emperador, estaba cubierta completamente con una armadura que se ajustaba perfectamente a su voluptuoso cuerpo y que no dejaba ver ni un tramo de su piel, pero la clara diferencia era, que esa armadura poseía un color rojo sangriento y también que poseía un casco completo que no dejaba ver ni su rostro o el color o largo de su cabello. Al ver aparecer a esos dos seres tan de repente, los jóvenes magos sin duda se sorprendieron de gran manera.

-Volt, ¡¿Cómo puedes actuar tan rejalado y tranquilo cuando alguien le falta el respeto a nuestro líder?! ¡Es por eso que ninguno de tus subordinados te tiene respeto!- Decía furiosa la mujer vestido con una armadura rojo sangre.

-Y es porque tú eres tan estricta que todos tus subordinados te tienen miedo, Blood- Contestaba con tranquilidad el hombre con una armadura dorada.

-Blood, Volt, compórtense. ¿No ven que tenemos invitados en frente nuestro?- Dijo el tranquilo Emperador sentado en su trono.

-¡Si, Emperador!- Contestaron seriamente ambos seres con armadura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Había otros dos aquí?! ¡No pude sentir para nada su presencia…pero ahora que los veo en frente de mí… ¿Qué es…esto?!- Pensaba Alicia con gran miedo y nerviosismo al ver a los seres con armaduras.

-¡¿Qué son estos poderes mágico tan altos?! ¡Siento como si me fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento al estar en frente de esos dos con armaduras! ¡¿Ellos son los Generales de los que hablo Sena?! ¡Ella dijo que eran fuertes…pero…jamás me imagine que tendrían este nivel! ¡Es como si hubiera dos Acnologias en frente de mí! ¡Pero…ese tipo con la máscara…El Emperador…a pesar de que es el líder de estos dos monstruos armados…su poder mágico…!- Pensaba Marcus haciendo todo lo posible para evitar temblar de miedo.

-¡…No puedo sentirlo para nada! ¡Es imposible! ¡Si este tipo enmascarado es en serio "El mago más fuerte" en su mundo, debería sentir un poder mágico increíble viniendo en frente de él, pero a pesar de estar a unos pocos metros, no puedo sentir nada! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?!- Pensaba Tsuna también sorprendido por el poder mágico de los seres con armaduras.

-¡Oigan, mocosos, ¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Hablen de una vez más! ¡El Emperador exclamo que la guerra comenzara dentro de un año! ¡No hay motivos para que nos ataquen todavía! ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué están en nuestro barco?!- Preguntaba la llamada Blood con bastante furia.

-¿Motivos? No bromees. Hablando de motivos, ¿Ustedes? ¿Los que invaden y declaran la guerra a un mundo que no es suyo sin motivo alguno? Pero si tanto quieres un motivo…es que ustedes hicieron sufrir a una amiga mía y los hare pagar por eso- Contesto el mago de fuego manteniéndose firme y determinado.

-¿Una amiga tuya? Eso es extraño. Estoy bastante seguro que ninguno de mis subordinados ha lastimado o matado a alguien de Earthland todavía. Yo mismo les ordene que no hicieron nada agresivo hasta que yo dijera lo contrario o hasta que comenzara la guerra. ¿No estarás confundido tú, joven?- Contesto y pregunto el tranquilo Emperador sentado en su trono dorado.

-Por supuesto que no. Si te digo el nombre de Serena Dragneel, ¿Recuerdas mejor?- Respondió Tsuna con una leve sonrisa.

-En realidad no. Jamás he sido bueno para los nombres que no valgan la pena- Contesto el Emperador tranquilamente.

-Si me permite aclarar sus dudas, Emperador, Serena Dragneel es el miembro del Ejército Revolucionario que tres meses atrás; invadió una de nuestras bases, uso el prototipo de la máquina para viajar entre mundo para venir a Earthland y luego lo destruyo para retrasar nuestros planes. Aunque luego usamos otro prototipo para enviar a un soldado a Earthland, que contrato a un gremio de mercenarios para que la eliminaran, parece que Serena Dragneel al final de cuentas logro informar de nosotros al enemigo. Me asegurare de hacer pagar a ese soldado cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo, Emperador- Informaba la mujer con armadura roja seriamente.

-Ya veo. Gracias, Blood. Entonces, ¿Ustedes tres vienen a luchar por esa tal Serena? ¿Una persona que ni siquiera es de su mundo? Ustedes deben ser bastante buenos o demasiado estúpidos, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba el Emperador con leves risas.

-¡Si luchar por un amigo me hace estúpido, entonces lo soy! ¡Sea del mundo que sea, Serena es alguien importante de mí y te hare pagar por hacerla sufrir tanto con tu gobierno tiránico, bastardo enmascarado!- Exclamo ferozmente Tsuna mientras rodeaba su puño en candentes llamas.

-Entonces, ¿Están diciendo que ustedes vienen aquí con la intención de lastimar al Emperador? Lo siento por ustedes, pero eso es algo que no puedo permitir ya que soy uno de sus Generales- Dijo la llamada Blood mientras comenzaba a dar unos pasos a delante.

-¿Qué pasa, Blood? ¿Vas a luchar? ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?- Preguntaba relajadamente el hombre con la armadura dorada llamado Volt.

-No-Hablaba Blood seriamente- Tú quédate en tu lugar, Volt. Tú eres del tipo de persona que le gusta jugar tanto física como mentalmente con sus oponentes. Si tú luchas, aunque seas mocosos inferiores, seguramente te tomaras tu tiempo con ellos y eso es imperdonable. Nuestras flotas regresaran por todo Fiore, pronto regresaran a Helland y sería algo humillante si la flota donde está el Emperador no regresara primero. Para regresar rápido a nuestro mundo…Yo sola matare a estos mocosos-

-¡¿Tu contra los tres?! ¡A eso se le llama tener confianza! ¡Más vale que no te arrepientas!- Decía Tsuna dispuesto a luchar.

-Lo mismo les digo- Respondió Blood con serio tono mientras avanzaba.

-¡Sin duda, su poder mágico está al nivel de Acnologia! ¡Pero si luchamos juntos, seguramente tendremos una oportunidad!- Susurraba un serio Marcus a sus compañeros.

-¡Si, yo creo lo mis… ¿Eh?! ¡Rápido, cúbranse!- Grito Alicia con enorme fuerza repentinamente.

Ante el repentino grito que había liberado su compañera de largos cabellos escarlatas y azules, tanto Tsuna como Marcus se sorprendieron, pero sin dudar de ella por un segundo, ambos inmediatamente dieron largos saltos hacia atrás al igual que Alicia, la cual también extendió sus manos hacia adelante con la intención de invocar unas afiladas espadas en cada una. Pero mientras los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail retrocedían velozmente, en unas incalculables e incontables fracciones de segundo, Blood desapareció completamente de lugar en donde estaba parada y luego volvió a aparecer en menos de un parpadeo, y esta vez, estaba de espaldas ante los jóvenes magos, los cuales junto con Happy que observaba todo a varios metros de altura, poseían un estado de shock ante lo que había pasado.

Y ese estado de shock en el que estaban todos los magos de Fairy Tail cerca de ese colosal barco acorazado y volador se debía a una única razón; La cual era los montones de sangre roja que flotaba momentáneamente por los aires para luego caer en forma de grandes charcos al suelo de madera del barco de Spriggan Tail y que surgían de los grandes, profundos y bien abiertos cortes que había en los respectivos cuerpo de Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia.

-¡¿Q…?!- Era todo lo que podía decir un herido Tsuna mientras la sangre salía a montones por aquel corte en medio de su cuerpo y en forma de varios hilos por su boca.

-¡¿N-Nos cortó…?!- Decía Marcus que el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

-¡M-Maldición…!- Dijo Alicia en el mismo estado que sus compañeros.

-¡Tsuna…Marcus…Alicia!- Gritaba Happy lleno de horror al ver la sangre de sus compañeros decorando gran parte del suelo de ese barco.

Todas esas palabras fueron las únicas que pudieron decir Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia antes de caer violentamente inevitablemente al suelo de madera, más específicamente, a los grandes charcos de su sangre mezclada que cada vez se hacían más grande. Y luego de que los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail cayeran al suelo, Blood volvió a apuntar la mirada hacia ellos para terminar presenciando como a pesar de estar severamente heridos y bastantes desangrados, ellos seguían levemente consientes.

-A-Ah…Ah…- Respiraban los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail con dificultad mientras se desangraban rápidamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto, Blood? Esos mocosos siguen vivos. ¿No que ibas a acabar con esto rápido? ¿O es que te estas volviendo vieja?- Decía Volt mientras reía levemente.

-No seas estúpido. Yo use el uno por ciento de mi fuerza y velocidad para atacar a estos mocosos, que es lo que normalmente uso para cortar a la gente a la mitad. Pero parece que la carne y masa muscular de estos mocosos es mucho más resistente de lo que pensé. ¿Debí haber usado el dos por ciento de mis habilidades? Bueno, no importa, solamente esperare a que se desangren y mueran- Dijo Blood con gran tranquilidad.

-¡¿Q-Que dijo?!- Reacciono Tsuna con asombro mientras se desangraba.

-¡¿Solo…uno por cierto de su velocidad…y fuerza?!- Repitió el herido Marcus sin poder creérselo.

-¡¿E-Estas diciendo que esa velocidad que yo no pude ni ver y esa fuerza que nos cortó gravemente es el mínimo de tus habilidades?! ¡I-Imposible… ¿Qué tan fuerte es?!- Decía una muy herida Alicia con gran dificultad.

-Ahora que lo pienso…Tu mocosa, fuiste la única que sabía que yo iba a atacar ya que le ordenaste a tus amigos que retrocedieran y además trataste de invocar un par de armas para defenderte. Aunque tus ojos no pudieron verme, tu cuerpo sabía que iba a ser cortado. Se necesitan unos instintos de batalla sorprendentes para tu cuerpo reaccione por sí solo. Estoy algo sorprendido- Comentaba Blood mirando a Alicia en el suelo a sus pies.

Con aquellas palabras, la llamada Blood se arrodillo ante Alicia, la cual seguía desangrándose tirada en el suelo, y luego con su mano derecha, la sujeto fuertemente por su largo cabello escarlata con toques de azul marino y jalándolo con fuerza, obligo a la herida joven a mirarla a su rostro cubierto con un casco de armadura. Pero esa acción por parte de la mujer con armadura rojo sangre permitió a la herida joven de Fairy Tail observar con asombro como en la mano izquierda de esta, se encontraba sujetada una pequeña pero algo filosa astilla de madera que poseía bastante sangre en sus bordes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es…una astilla del suelo?! ¡Además está llena de sangre! ¡N-No puede ser… ¿Acaso…nos cortó con eso?! ¡Imposible! ¡Aunque no haya podido sentir magia en sus ataques, es imposible que nos haya hecho heridas tan graves con solo una astilla… ¿Verdad?!- Pensaba Alicia mientras era jalada del cabello dolorosamente.

-Tú…seguramente hubieras sido un excelente soldado si hubieras nacido en Helland, y por supuesto que todavía podrías serlo si decidieras unirte a las filas de Spriggan Tal, pero por desgracia, tú y tus amigos se atrevieron a faltarle el respeto al Emperador, y como su General que soy, no puedo dejar eso pasar. Pero me asegurare de recortar un pedazo de este lindo cabello para recordarte…por supuesto, cuando mueras- Dijo Blood con seriedad mientras jalaba más fuerza el cabello de Alicia y luego dirigía ese pedazo de astilla en su mano izquierda hacia su cuello.

-¡AAAHHH!- Gritaba una muy adolorida y horrorizada Alicia debido al dolor de sus heridas y su cabello y porque estaba a punto de morir.

-¡Alicia…!- Grito un muy herido Marcus observando esa situación tendido en el suelo ensangrentado.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono de repente Blood deteniendo su ataque en el último segundo.

La mujer que vestía con una roja armadura de cuerpo completo detuvo su ataque al cuello de la joven de la cual sujetaba bruscamente del cabello, debido a que ella presenciaba un brillante y fuerte destello a su lado izquierdo. Volteando tranquilamente la mirada, Blood observo como por su izquierdo, estaba el herido joven de cabellos albinos que antes estaba tendido en el suelo pero que ahora se había abalanzado sobre ella mientras liberaba feroces rayos de su cuerpo, que también estaba completamente cubierto por una brillante luz blanca.

 **-¡Satan Soul: Raiju!-**

Gritando el nombre de su único hechizo de Take Over, Marcus provoco que aquella luz blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo se desvaneciera por completo para así enseñar su nuevo aspecto. Los cabellos albinos de Marcus se habían vuelto mucho más puntiagudos e incluían ahora un par de filosos cuernos entre ellos, sus ojos y dientes poseían un aspecto bestial, sus manos y pies habían sido cubiertos por una dura coraza en forma de garras, ahora portaba un largo abrigo de colores azules y grises, y sin mencionar que expulsaba feroces relámpagos negros de cada parte de su cuerpo, y a pesar de seguir seriamente herido, siguió avanzando hacia Blood que seguía sujetando a Alicia.

-¡Quita tus desagradables manos de ella!- Gritaba un demoniaco Marcus con gran furia.

-¡Marcus…!- Reacciono Alicia sorprendida al ver al albino.

-Increíble. ¿Todavía eres capaz de moverte y usar magia con esa herida? Sorprendente. Pero no creas que puedes her…-

Antes de que la llamada Blood pudiera terminar de hablar con una calma increíble a pesar de su situación, ella se sorprendió levemente al ver como todo el cuerpo del demoniaco joven albino que se dirigía hacia ella de repente fue cubierto por unos colosales rayos dorados que expulsaban un gran poder. Pero ya que ese era el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayos de la Cuarta Generación, eso no era sorprendente, sino que lo sorprendente era que esos rayos no provenían de su cuerpo.

Marcus gritaba con enorme dolor por cada uno de los segundos que su cuerpo estuvo atrapado en esa colosal masa de rayos dorados estaban sido expulsados de la mano derecha del hombre con armadura dorada que se encontraba al lado derecho del tranquilo Emperador que seguía sentado en su trono de oro.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba Marcus con enorme dolor mientras era electrocutado por grandes masas de rayos.

-Que mocoso tan ruidoso- Decía el hombre con mascara y armadura dorada mientras lanzaba su magia.

-¡Marcus…!- Gritaba Alicia con preocupación a pesar de su situación.

-Volt…- Nombro Blood con un tono algo molesto.

Fue totalmente por un minuto que el llamado Volt siguió liberando potentes rayos dorados de su mano derecha y luego de que se detuvo, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos albinos y ojos azules cayó inevitablemente al suelo con su Satan Soul totalmente cancelado y ahora no solamente con un enorme corte ensangrentado en medio de su cuerpo, sino también ahora con varios severas quemaduras en distintas partes de este.

-¡¿Q-Que fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Me lastimo tan severamente…con rayos?! ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Al Dragon Slayer de Rayo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo debería ser inmune a toda clase de magia de rayo! ¡Pero entonces… ¿Cómo?!- Se preguntaba Marcus sin poder demostrarlo debido a que estaba casi al borde de la muerte.

-Volt, ¿Qué significa esto? Yo podía encargarme de ese mocoso fácilmente. ¿Por qué interviniste? Espero que no haya sido para protegerme, ¿Verdad? Si es así, le pediré permiso al Emperador para decapitarte en este momento- Preguntaba Blood seriamente mientras se ponía de pie y soltaba el cabello de Alicia, provocando que esta volviera a caer al suelo lleno de su sangre.

-Y es por ese estúpido orgullo tuyo por la que no tienes pretendientes, Blood, pero no te preocupes, a mí me da igual lo que te pase, yo solamente quería ver que clases de habilidades tenían esos mocosos si lograron sobrevivir a uno de tus ataques. Y dime, ¿Ese mocoso sigue con vida?- Contesto Volt apuntando su dedo al joven albino tirado en el suelo.

-Sí, apenas. Lo cual es algo increíble luego de haber recibido un ataque de cada uno de nosotros. Sin duda, los jóvenes de Earthland son bastante fuertes- Comento Blood observando los ojos azules de Marcus apenas con vida.

-Y que lo digas. Incluso ese mocoso de cabello rosado logro levantarse, y parece que quiere seguir luchando- Dijo Volt observando el escenario.

-¿Qué?- Reacciono la mujer de armadura rojo sangriento.

Al escuchar las palabras de Vol, Blood procedió a darse la vuelta solo para observar que sus palabras eran ciertas. El joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que antes estaba tirado en el suelo bastante herido y desangrado, al igual que sus dos compañeros, había logrado ponerse firmemente de pie al mismo tiempo que distintas partes de su cuerpo estaban expulsando un candente humo y su mirada estaba oculta bajo la sombra de su cabello. Pero con ese mago de fuego de pie, Blood presencio como la colosal herida que ella provocado en la mitad del cuerpo de ese joven había sido cambiado mayormente por serias quemaduras.

-¿Qué?- Pensaba Blood- El corte que le hizo… ¿Esta quemado? Ya veo. Este mocoso evito desangrarse de gran manera cicatrizando la herida con severas quemaduras que se hizo el mismo con su magia. Que listo es. Pero eso no es todo…aparte de que su poder mágico está creciendo, ¿Acaso la herida se hizo más pequeña? No me digan… ¿Estaba curándose? ¿Tan rápidamente? Que increíble poder regenerativo-

-Tsuna…- Nombraban una lastimada Alicia tirada en el suelo y un aterrado Happy volando en el cielo sobre el barco flotante, pero ambos observando al mago de fuego.

-Lo siento…pero Tsuna no se encuentra en este momento…- Dijo de repente el pelirosa enseñando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron todos aquellos que escucharon al joven decir esas palabras.

Con aquellas extrañas palabras, el joven mago de fuego procedió a levantar la mirada mientras sonreía malignamente. Haciendo eso, todos los presentes observaron cómo los afilados ojos marrones de Tsuna habían sido cambiados por unos filosos ojos de color dorado, sus cabellos siempre puntiagudos ahora tenían un aspecto más liso, y más importante, distintas partes de su rostro y cuerpo herido habían sido cambiadas por escamas rojas que expulsaban un gran calor.

-¿Qué? ¿Su cuerpo cambio también? Los Dragon Slayers de este mundo son bastante fascinantes- Pensaba Blood observando a Tsuna no tan sorprendida.

-¡¿Escamas rojas…?! ¡¿Este es el poder de Tsuna que combina sus genes demoniacos con su magia mata-dragones de alto nivel?! ¡El Devil Dragon Force…es la primera vez que lo veo…pero hay algo raro…se siente…como si ese no fuera Tsuna!- Pensaba Alicia tratando de mantenerse consiente difícilmente.

-Gracias, señorita con armadura. Debido a que usted hirió a Tsuna tan gravemente, él tuvo usar el poder del Devil Dragon Force para poder luchar. Pero debido a que estaba tan débil, fue bastante sencillo tomar control de su cuerpo. Ahora puedo disfrutar de una buena batalla…yo solo- Dijo la otra personalidad de Tsuna, llamada también Bizarro, quien había tomado el control del cuerpo del mago de Fairy Tail.

-No sé de qué estás hablando ni tampoco me importa-Hablaba Blood- Aunque debo admitir que tu pode mágico incremento mucho más que el de tus dos compañeros. Puede que hasta tenga que usar un tres por ciento de mi poder para dejarte bien muerto. Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en el suelo. Así hubieras muerto más pacíficamente en vez de morir todavía luchando contra mí, aunque por supuesto, no se le puede "lucha" a algo que solo dura unos nanosegundos-

-Pues yo prefiero morir luchando, aunque sea por unos nanosegundos. Pero aunque debo admitir que tú eres bastante fuerte, señorita, yo…-

Antes de poder seguir hablando, el ser que controlaba el herido pero poderoso cuerpo del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se impulsó repentinamente hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su muy apretado puño derecho con unas colosales llamas carmesís, y con una velocidad milagrosa, logro sobrepasar a la llamada Blood para luego seguir hacia adelante hacia el ser al que apuntaba su dorada mirada; el enmascarado que estaba sentado en un trono dorado en el centro del barco flotante.

-¡…Prefiero jugar con el "Más Fuerte"!- Gritaba Bizarro placenteramente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su velocidad es mayor a la que calcule?! ¡¿Y va hacia el Emperador?!- Actuo Blood con gran sorpresa.

-¡Maldito mocoso insolente, ¿Crees te permitiré acercarte al Emperador tan fácilmente?!- Exclamaba furioso Volt apuntando su mano hacia el ser que poseía el cuerpo de Tsuna.

-No, Volt. Está bien. Deja que me ataque- Dijo el Emperador con una tranquilidad que rosaba lo aterrador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, Emperador, usted no debe ensuciarse las manos con tal moco…!-

-Te dije que está bien. Sera bueno para estirar los músculos aunque sea solo un poco. Y este joven posee una valentía y ferocidad de tal nivel que me hasta yo, el Emperador, debe reconocer y admirar…y también destruir por completo- Dijo el Emperador interrumpiendo a su subordinado.

-¡¿Destruir por completo?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Qué puede hacerme un tipo del que no puedo sentir ni la más mínima fuente de poder mágico?! ¡Apuesto que solo eres un debilucho que se esconde tras sus subordinados!- Exclamaba Bizarro mientras avanzaba rápidamente y aumentaba el tamaño de las poderosos llamas que rodeaban su brazo.

-¿Debilucho?-Hablaba el Emperador- ¿Yo? ¿Dices eso solo porque no puedes sentir mi poder mágico? Estas equivocado en gran medida, joven mago. Dime… ¿Acaso una hormiga puede sentir el poder de la bota que la aplasta?-

Sin prestarle un mínimo de atención a las palabras dichas por el tranquilo enmascarado que seguía sentado normalmente en su trono, el ser que dominaba el cuerpo del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados gritaba con enorme emoción mientras dirigía su fuerte puño derecho revestido por unas colosales y poderosas llamas carmesís hacia el Emperador que ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de él. Pero a pesar de que ese puño rodeado en un enorme fuego estaba a centímetros de su rostro enmascarado, en fracciones de segundo, el Emperador simplemente levanto calmadamente su mano derecha hacia adelante y atrapo el puño de Bizarro con la desnuda palma de su mano cubierta por un guante negro. Aunque en esos mismos momento, algo sin precedentes ocurrió.

En el segundo en que el puño en llamas del joven mago de Fairy Tail hizo contacto con la palma de la mano derecha del Emperador; la otra personalidad de Tsuna presenciaba asombrado con sus dorados ojos como el enmascarado que antes estaba centímetros de distancia de él, ahora estaba a varios metros que seguían creciendo, pero aun así, su puño derecho seguía haciendo contacto con la palma de ese mismo enmascarado inexplicablemente.

Incluso tras haberse alejado varios metros, caer nuevamente en el suelo de madera del barco y rodar salvajemente durante varios segundos; el ser que poseía el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación seguía presenciando asombrado como su puño derecho seguía haciendo contacto con la mano del tranquilo Emperador sentado en su trono de oro, pero al mismo tiempo, él pudo obtener la respuesta a lo que pasaba. Pero para poder confirmar esa respuesta, Bizarro tuvo que dirigir una mirada de shock hacia el lado derecho del cuerpo de Tsuna y ver como la sangre salía a toneladas de su cuerpo con partes escamadas.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Maldito desgraciado, mi brazo…!- Gritaba con enorme dolor la otra personalidad de Tsuna al ver y sentir como del hombro para abajo, todo su brazo derecho había sido arrancado.

-¡Tsuna…!- Fue lo único que pudieron pensar un horrorizado Happy desde el cielo y unos heridos Marcus y Alicia en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, joven mago. Yo solo pensaba empujarte hacia atrás, pero termine sujetando tu brazo derecho con leve fuerza y empujando tú cuerpo provocando que ambos se desprendieran…- Hablaba el Emperador mientras sujetaba la mayor parte del brazo derecho del pelirosa.

Dichas aquellas palabras, el Emperador provoco de una manera misteriosa que el desprendido brazo derecho que sujetaba con su mano se volviera unas simples cenizas negras que se dispersaron con el viento de la zona y tras eso, él se levantó por primera vez de su trono para luego empezar a caminar hacia el mago de fuego que se desangraba a gran velocidad en el suelo al mismo tiempo que los ojos dorados de este volvían a ser de color marrón, indicando que había regresado su personalidad normal.

-…Bueno, creo que esto es lo pasa cuando la diferencia de poder es tan grande, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el Emperador mientras levantaba su pierna derecha sobre la cabeza de un herido Tsuna tendido en el suelo.

-¡Sena…Serena…Todos…Lo siento!- Fue lo único que pudo pensar un derrotado Tsuna al final.

… _Mientras tanto…_

Las ciudades importantes de Fiore como Magnolia, Hargeon, Crocus y muchas otras no eran las únicas que fueron testigos de esos cielos oscurecidos, colosales barcos acorazados y flotantes y también de las declaraciones de guerra del Emperador de Helland y líder de Spriggan Tail; ya que muchos pueblos en zonas casi desconocidas del Reino de Fiore también tuvieron la desafortunada oportunidad de ver todos esos eventos. Uno de esos pueblos era uno que no era muy pequeño ni muy grande, que se encontraba dentro de una desértica zona dentro de los territorios de Fiore llena de fuertes vientos y tormentas de arena y que era un lugar para el descanso de distintos viajeros.

Tras ver escuchar las declaraciones de guerra del enorme holograma del Emperador de Helland transmitida de esos barcos flotantes en el cielo azabache, los habitantes de ese pueblo se llenaron de terror y luego empezaron a huir horrorizados ya que esos mismos barcos ahora habían liberado enormes Golems hechos de roca que habían aterrizado a las afueras de su pueblo y se acercaban cada vez más a él con el objetivo de destruirlo. Y sin mencionar que ese pueblo no tenía un gremio de magos o soldados del consejo que les defendieran.

Pero mientras la mayoría de las personas en ese amplio desierto salían corriendo de ese pueblo en el que habitaban para huir de los enormes Golems; había una persona que salió del pueblo no para huir, sino para caminar tranquilamente hacia esos mismos Golems de colosal tamaño y gran poder. Esa persona al parecer era un hombre adulto que ocultaba todo su ser con una larga capa y capucha gris, pero que se podía ver que debajo de esta tenía unos muy puntiagudos, desordenados y largos cabellos rosados.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- Rugían todos los Golems de rocas mientras se acercaban a ese pueblo en el desierto.

-Que ruidosos son todos ustedes, pero creo que entiendo más o menos lo que quieren hacer. Ustedes quieren destruir este pueblo, ¿Verdad? Pues lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que hagan eso. La comida de aquí es realmente deliciosa y siempre me gusta pasar por este pueblo solo para probarla. Sería un desperdicio que el lugar en donde la sirven desapareciera. Además, todos ustedes están cubriendo mi camino, así que…desaparezcan- Exclamo con seriedad ese imponente encapuchado que enseño una furiosa mirada de filosos ojos marrones.

En el momento en que ese misterioso ser dijo esas simples pero imponentes palabras; cada uno de los cientos Golems de rocas que se dirigían a ese pueblo en el desierto, de un momento a otro, fueron cubiertos por una gigantesca ola de ondulantes y candentes llamas carmesís que había aparecido de la nada. En el interior de esa enorme ola de fuego que casi rosaba al cielo, ninguno de los Golems pudo moverse ni un centímetro debido a que sus cuerpos estaban empezando a cambiar gravemente.

Al principio, los cientos Golems de roca tomaron un color rojizo que era normal para una roca sobrecalentada pero después de unos segundos, adaptaron completamente un color azabache volcánica como si estuvieran hechos de carbón ardiendo a billones de grados Celsius, y eventualmente, todos esos Golems comenzaron a deshacerse por completo en el aire, sin siquiera dejar cenizas. Y luego de la completa aniquilación de esos Golems, esa colosal ola de poderosas llamas se desvaneció en un simple segundo para que luego ese misterioso ser con capucha siguiera avanzando tranquilamente en ese tormentoso desierto.

-Que débiles eran esos tipos. Ni siquiera pude encenderme ni un poco. Pero dejando esas cosas de lado, creo que luego de lo que dijo ese bastardo enmascarado…creo que es hora de que vuelva un rato al gremio- Dijo ese serio mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail.

… _Un enemigo omnipotente requiere el regreso de un aliado…_

 **Continuara…**


	77. La Petición de la Reina

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 4/77: ¡La Petición de la Reina!**

En la noche que finalizaba el año, Tsuna y Serena se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una chica igual a Serena y que se identificó a ella misma como Serena Dragneel. Llevando a esa otra Serena al gremio de Fairy Tail, ella le explico a todos que ella provenía de otro mundo paralelo a Earthland y que poseía el nombre de Helland. Explicando que el mundo de donde ella venia era un mundo de guerra entre Ejércitos de Magos; La otra Serena apodada Sena también explico que ella fue criada a partir de los 14 años por la familia Dragneel de su mundo y que luego de su muerte, ella se unió al Ejército Revolucionario.

Pero sobre todo, Sena explico que actualmente su mundo era gobernado tiránicamente por un ejército de nombre Spriggan Tail para que luego, colosales barcos flotantes que pertenecían a ese mismo ejército apareciera misteriosamente sobre cada una de las ciudades y pueblos del basto Reino de Fiore. Cada uno de esos barcos mostro un gigantesco holograma del Emperador de Helland y líder de Spriggan Tail, quien decía que había venido a Earthland para conquistarla empezando por el Reino de Fiore y que les daría un año completo para escoger si se entregarían pacíficamente o si empezarían una guerra entre ambos mundos.

Y luego de liberar unos gigantescos Golems de roca sobre todas las ciudades de Fiore, todos los barcos de Spriggan Tail planeaban retirarse de regreso a su mundo hasta el próximo año, pero antes de que eso pasara; Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia, con ayuda de Happy, abordaron el barco por encima de Magnolia para así conocer cara a cara al Emperador de Spriggan Tail, y a dos de sus doce Generales llamados Blood y Volt.

Aunque esos tres fieros jóvenes de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail estaban dispuestos a vencer por la otra Serena que era su amiga; Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia aprendieron pronto y cruelmente la enorme diferencia que habia entre ellos y los generales de Spriggan Tail.

… **Continuación…**

-¡¿Destruir por completo?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Qué puede hacerme un tipo del que no puedo sentir ni la más mínima fuente de poder mágico?! ¡Apuesto que solo eres un debilucho que se esconde tras sus subordinados!- Exclamaba Bizarro mientras avanzaba rápidamente y aumentaba el tamaño de las poderosos llamas que rodeaban su brazo.

-¿Debilucho?-Hablaba el Emperador- ¿Yo? ¿Dices eso solo porque no puedes sentir mi poder mágico? Estas equivocado en gran medida, joven mago. Dime… ¿Acaso una hormiga puede sentir el poder de la bota que la aplasta?-

Sin prestarle un mínimo de atención a las palabras dichas por el tranquilo enmascarado que seguía sentado normalmente en su trono, el ser que dominaba el cuerpo del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados gritaba con enorme emoción mientras dirigía su fuerte puño derecho revestido por unas colosales y poderosas llamas carmesís hacia el Emperador que ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de él. Pero a pesar de que ese puño rodeado en un enorme fuego estaba a centímetros de su rostro enmascarado, en fracciones de segundo, el Emperador simplemente levanto calmadamente su mano derecha hacia adelante y atrapo el puño de Bizarro con la desnuda palma de su mano cubierta por un guante negro. Aunque en esos mismos momento, algo sin precedentes ocurrió.

En el segundo en que el puño en llamas del joven mago de Fairy Tail hizo contacto con la palma de la mano derecha del Emperador; la otra personalidad de Tsuna presenciaba asombrado con sus dorados ojos como el enmascarado que antes estaba centímetros de distancia de él, ahora estaba a varios metros que seguían creciendo, pero aun así, su puño derecho seguía haciendo contacto con la palma de ese mismo enmascarado inexplicablemente.

Incluso tras haberse alejado varios metros, caer nuevamente en el suelo de madera del barco y rodar salvajemente durante varios segundos; el ser que poseía el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación seguía presenciando asombrado como su puño derecho seguía haciendo contacto con la mano del tranquilo Emperador sentado en su trono de oro, pero al mismo tiempo, él pudo obtener la respuesta a lo que pasaba. Pero para poder confirmar esa respuesta, Bizarro tuvo que dirigir una mirada de shock hacia el lado derecho del cuerpo de Tsuna y ver como la sangre salía a toneladas de su cuerpo con partes escamadas.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Maldito desgraciado, mi brazo…!- Gritaba con enorme dolor la otra personalidad de Tsuna al ver y sentir como del hombro para abajo, todo su brazo derecho había sido arrancado.

-¡Tsuna…!- Fue lo único que pudieron pensar un horrorizado Happy desde el cielo y unos heridos Marcus y Alicia en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, joven mago. Yo solo pensaba empujarte hacia atrás, pero termine sujetando tu brazo derecho con leve fuerza y empujando tú cuerpo provocando que ambos se desprendieran…- Hablaba el Emperador mientras sujetaba la mayor parte del brazo derecho del pelirosa.

Dichas aquellas palabras, el Emperador provoco de una manera misteriosa que el desprendido brazo derecho que sujetaba con su mano se volviera unas simples cenizas negras que se dispersaron con el viento de la zona y tras eso, él se levantó por primera vez de su trono para luego empezar a caminar hacia el mago de fuego que se desangraba a gran velocidad en el suelo al mismo tiempo que los ojos dorados de este volvían a ser de color marrón, indicando que había regresado su personalidad normal.

-…Bueno, creo que esto es lo pasa cuando la diferencia de poder es tan grande, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el Emperador mientras levantaba su pierna derecha sobre la cabeza de un herido Tsuna tendido en el suelo.

-¡Sena…Serena…Todos…Lo siento!- Fue lo único que pudo pensar un derrotado Tsuna al final.

Con aquellas palabras del Emperador enmascarado y con esos pensamientos de un derrotado Tsuna que yacía sin un brazo en el suelo de madera de ese barco, el gobernante de Helland comenzó a descender su pie derecho cubierto por una bota de acero sobre la cabeza de ese desangrado joven mago de fuego mientras todos los demás hicieron de espectadores. Los generales de Spriggan Tail, Blood y Volt observaban tranquilamente los actos de su líder.

Mientras Alicia y Marcus no podían hacer nada más que ver debido a sus graves heridas que los estaban dejando al borde de la muerte y Happy que estaba volando sobre el barco tampoco se podía mover pero debido a su miedo sin proporciones. Nadie hacia nada mientras los nanosegundos para que el poderoso pie de acero del Emperador aplastara por completo el cráneo del joven de cabellos rosados, seguían avanzando y avanzando.

Y durante esos nanosegundos, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no podía hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos mientras las imágenes de todos sus seres queridos pasaban por su cabeza. Pero justamente en el último nanosegundo que faltaba para que la cabeza de Tsuna fuera aplastada, el Emperador repentinamente detuvo su pie cuando solo faltaba un pequeñísimo centímetro para lograr su objetivo, sorprendiendo levemente a sus dos generales con armaduras.

-…- Se quedaba el Emperador y sus dos Generales en completo silencio.

Durante varios segundos, el Emperador se quedó completamente quieto y callado al igual que sus dos generales de respectivas armaduras rojo sangre y dorado brillante. Pero en el siguiente segundo, los tres miembros de Spriggan Tail presentes en ese barco flotante movieron levemente sus respectivas cabezas enmascaradas, como para señalar que se habían dado cuenta de algo ligeramente sorprendente.

-¡Atrás!- Exclamo de repente el imponente Emperador enmascarado.

Con aquel repentino pero imponente grito que había dado el gobernante de Helland; El Emperador, Blood y Volt dieron unos increíblemente veloces saltos hacia atrás y se posicionaron nuevamente cerca del trono de oro en el centro de ese colosal barco volador. Y al hacerlo, todos los miembros de Spriggan Tail ahí presentes lograron esquivar una colosal onda cortante que había venido desde abajo del abarco y lo había cortado además.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Volt al ver esa enorme onda cortante que había atravesado al barco.

-¡¿Una onda de aire tan fuerte como cortar la coraza de nuestro barco desde abajo?! ¡¿Quién se atrevió a cometer tal acto?!- Se preguntaba Blood observando lo mismo.

-…- Se quedaba el Emperador en completo silencio y calma observando también ese enorme corte.

Luego de esa enorme onda de aire cortante se desvaneciera a una gran altura en ese oscurecido cielo, los miembros de Spriggan Tail observaron que debido a un limpio corte, una parte del barco volador que ellos habitaban empezaba a separarse del resto y a caer con dirección a la ciudad de Magnolia. Más específicamente, era la parte del barco en donde se encontraban tirados una cortada y desangrada Alicia; un cortado, quemado y desangrado Marcus; y un cortado y desangrado Tsuna que además le faltaba su brazo derecho.

Y antes de que ese pedazo cortado del barco tocara los terrenos de la ciudad de Magnolia de manera catastrófica, termino siendo totalmente destruida por objetos tan veloces que eran bastantes borrosos y además, esos mismos objetos atraparon a cada uno de los heridos jóvenes magos en medio del aire y a gran altura, revelando así que no eran objetos sino seres vivientes que podían volar.

La persona que había atrapado entre sus brazos al muy herido Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación era una muy bella mujer adulta de largos cabellos albinos y ojos azules, que estaba volando gracias al poder de un hechizo de Take Over llamado Satan Soul. Mientras la lastimada Alicia había sido atrapada por los brazos de una bella mujer de cabellos escarlatas, ojos marrones y había cortado el barco con el poder de la misma armadura que la ayudaba a volar, una armadura llamada Armadura de Alas Negras.

Mientras que el muy herido Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación al que le faltaba un brazo termino siendo atrapado no solamente por Happy que había logrado superar momentáneamente su gran miedo, sino también por tres seres que lograban volar con sus respectivas magias de Runas, Hada y Posesión Humana. Y lo que tenian en común todos esos seres era que todos pertenecían a Fairy Tail y todos sintieron un gran horror y preocupación al ver las heridas de los jóvenes que acababan de atrapar.

-¡Marcus! ¡Marcus! ¡¿Puedes oírme, Marcus?!- Gritaba una muy preocupada Mirajane al ver a su hijo tan lastimado entre sus brazos.

-M-Mama…- Dijo el joven albino muy difícilmente y apenas consiente debido al gran dolor provocado corte a mitad de su cuerpo que liberaba cada vez más sangre y también por serias quemaduras de rayo en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Alicia, mantente consiente! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! ¡Alicia!- Gritaba una muy asustada y seria Erza al ver a su hija desangrándose entre sus brazos armados.

-M-Madre…- Decía Alicia apenas consiente y muy adolorida debido al amplio corte a mitad de su cuerpo que liberada cada vez más sangre.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna!- Gritaba un Happy lleno de lágrimas al ver el estado actual del pelirosa.

-¡O-Oigan, E-Es una broma, ¿Verdad?!- Decía un perplejo Bickslow ayudando a cargar al mago de fuego.

-¡S-Su brazo…!- Decía Freed en el mismo estado de su compañero de Raijinshuu.

-¡N-Nos impresionaremos luego! ¡Debemos llevara a todos a la enfermería de Fairy Tail inmediatamente! ¡Se están desangrando bastante rápido!- Exclamaba Evergreen haciendo todo lo posible para evitar su gigantesco miedo y miedo al ver a los jóvenes magos heridos.

-¡S-Si!- Contestaron casi todos los magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes.

-T-Todos…- Susurraba Tsuna apenas consiente y muy adolorido debido a su grave desangrado provocado por el amplio corte a mitad de su cuerpo y también por la falta de su brazo derecho.

-¡Esos fueron los canallas que hicieron esto, ¿Verdad?! ¡Esos malditos…!- Hablaba la demoniaca Mirajane apuntando una furiosa mirada a los miembros de Spriggan Tail que seguían parados tranquilamente sobre lo que quedada de su barco volador.

-¡Detente, Mira! ¡Entiendo totalmente lo que quieres hacer y te apoyo, pero ahora mismo debemos llevar a los chicos a la enfermería del gremio! ¡Salvarles la vida es más importante que la venganza!- Gritaba la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail muy seriamente.

-Si…- Contesto la mujer albina aguantando su incalculable ira hacia los seres de otro mundo.

Con aquellas palabras que hicieron recapacitar a la apodada "La demonio"; Mirajane, Erza, Happy y los miembros de Raijinshu inmediatamente comenzar a descender rápidamente con sus respectivas magias de vuelo hacia el gremio al mismo tiempo que hacían lo posible para evitar el desangramiento de los jóvenes magos que llevaban entre sus brazos, y que habían terminado perdiendo la conciencia debido a su incomparable dolor.

Pero mientras todos esos magos de Fairy Tail se dirigían rápidamente al edificio de su gremio en la ciudad de Magnolia, la cual ya no se encontraba siendo atacada por Golems, ninguno noto las miradas fijas de los enmascarados miembros de Spriggan Tail que seguían parados tranquilamente en lo que quedaba de su enorme barco acorzado y volador.

-Pensar que hay más gente en este mundo que se atreve a atacar la flota en donde está el Emperador. Earthland parece estar llena de magos interesantes- Comentaba el ser con la máscara de oro llamado Volt.

-¡Dirás de gente insolente! ¡Voy a destruirlos a todos en este momento por cometer tales actos contra el Emperador!- Exclamaba una furiosa mujer vestida y enmascarada con una armadura rojo sangre y llamada Blood que apuntaba su mano derecha contra los descendientes magos de Fairy Tail.

-Detente, Blood. Deja que se marchen- Dijo tranquilamente el encapuchado y enmascarado ser conocido como el Emperador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡P-Pero, Emperador, todos esos seres le faltaron el respeto! ¡Como su leal General, debo hacerles pagar a todos!- Decía Blood algo desconcertada.

-No te preocupes por eso. Me agrado bastante ver las agallas de esos chicos. Tanto que voy a ignorar todo lo que hicieron y dejare que se vayan en paz. Además, yo prometí que comenzaría la guerra dentro de un año. Atacar a todos esos magos, seguramente se podría considerar como acto de guerra entre nuestros mundos y rompería mi promesa. ¿No crees que eso sería una mayor falta de respeto y más humillante?- Dijo el Emperador tanto tranquila como imponentemente.

-Ya veo. Usted tiene razón. Acatare sus órdenes y no voy hacer nada contra esos insolentes seres…hasta que comienzo la guerra, ¿Verdad?- Contesto la mujer de armadura rojo sangre seriamente y alejando sus manos de la dirección de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Así es. Por cierto, no pude evitar que esos jóvenes y las personas que los rescataron poseían el mismo tatuaje en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Un tatuaje que al parecer portaban con orgullo, al igual que la marca que portan los distintos ejércitos en Helland. ¿Podrían explicarme esto? Creí que me habían dicho que en Earthland no había ejércitos de magos- Preguntaba el Emperador imponente.

-Eso es correcto, Emperador. En este mundo no hay ejércitos. En cambio, los magos trabajan en lugares denominados "Gremios" y realizan encargos para la gente que no puede usar magia a cambio de recompensas que varían de acuerdo al grado de sus misiones. O al menos eso es lo que dicen las investigaciones de nuestros soldados mandados a este mundo durante este último mes- Explicaba Blood arrodillándose ante su líder.

-¿Qué? ¿Aquellos con poder trabajan para los que no tienen poder solamente por dinero? Que estupidez más grande. Esos "Gremios" serán una de las cosas que cambiare cuando conquiste este mundo, pero dejando eso de lado por el momento, estos llamados "Gremios" deben tener un nombre que los identifique, ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál es el nombre del gremio de esos jóvenes?- Preguntaba el Emperador con interés.

-Si me permite contestar, Emperador, creo que los escuche mencionar que el nombre de su gremio era Fairy Tail- Menciono Volt arrodillándose ante su líder.

-¿Qué? ¿Fairy Tai…Cola de Hada? ¿En serio? Bueno, eso sin duda es algo curioso- Comentaba el Emperador riendo levemente tras su máscara.

-¿Curioso? Con su permiso, Emperador, ¿Podría decirme a qué se refiere con eso?- Preguntaba Blood intrigada.

-Me refiero a que es curioso como los primeros seres de este mundo en atacarnos son unos que pertenecen a un gremio con un nombre muy similar al de nuestro ejército. El Gremio de Magos, Fairy Tail y el Ejército de Magos, Spriggan Tail. ¿Nuestro encuentro habrá sido una coincidencia? ¿O el Destino? Bueno, da igual. Sigue siendo algo curioso. Blood, la próxima vez que mandes soldados a este mundo a investigar, quiero que investiguen todo lo que puedan sobre este gremio de magos y me lo informen directamente a mí- Explicaba y ordenaba el Emperador entre leves risas y dirigiéndose nuevamente al centro del barco.

-Como usted desee, Emperador. Pero, ¿No deberíamos investigar también a los otros gremios de Earthland? Seguramente ellos tomaran partido en la guerra dentro de un año- Decía la mujer de armadura rojo sangre.

-Si quieres investigar a otros gremios, adelante. Pero yo solo quiero saber sobre este gremio en específico, ya que ellos se han ganado mi interés…magos de Fairy Tail- Contesto el Emperador sentándose nuevamente en su trono de oro.

Con aquellas palabras de su líder, los dos generales de Spriggan Tail simplemente se quedaron en silencio mientras el colosal barco acorazado, cortado y volador en donde estaban todos ellos, comenzaba a adentrarse en el interior de un gigantesco agujero espacial que había aparecido repentinamente en ese oscurecido cielo sobre la ciudad de Magnolia, y era lo mismo para todos los demás barcos voladores dispersados por el Reino de Fiore.

Eventualmente todos los barcos pertenecientes a Spriggan Tail se desvanecieron por completo mientras los cielos del Reino de Fiore volvían a recuperar su bello color azul, aunque eso por supuesto que no calmaba a los habitantes de ese reino. La gente en el Reino de Fiore seguía en pánico por el asunto de la guerra y corriendo asustado por los enormes monstruos de rocas que atacaban sus ciudades. Aunque esa no era la situación en Magnolia, ya que luego de encargarse de los Golems de roca completamente, los magos de Fairy Tail solo tenían atención para sus jóvenes miembros al borde la muerte.

… _Un Tiempo Después…_

-Ah…Ah…Ah…- Sollozaba cierta voz masculina.

Esos fuertes, múltiples y dolorosos sollozos provenían únicamente de los labios de un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que se agitaba de lado a lado con desesperación y pánico al mismo tiempo que sudada en gran medida y empezaba a recuperar la conciencia. Abriendo sus marrones ojos lentamente, aquel mago de fuego al principio no podía ver nada pero después recupero una vista bastante borrosa, la cual fue mejorando rápidamente hasta que quedar completamente normal.

Lo primero que observaron esos filosos y marrones ojos fue lo que parecía ser un techo de madera con algunas lacrimas de iluminación incrustadas en algunas partes. Pero entrando en un enorme pánico al recuperar todos sus recuerdos, aquel pelirosado joven abrió sus marrones ojos con enorme sorpresa para luego rápidamente pasar de estar acostado en una cómoda y suave superficie a estar sentado en ella.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Se preguntaba Tsuna con gran pánico.

Confirmando que si estaba sentado en una cama y cubierto por una cobija, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se calmaba poco a poco observando con sus propios ojos como el mismo se encontraba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail, sin mencionar que el pelirosa también pudo ver que a su lado derecho, se encontraban un par de camas en donde estaban unos inconscientes y heridos jóvenes de respectivos cabellos albinos y escarlatas con azul.

-Marcus…Alicia…Esto es la enfermería del gremio. Es verdad, nosotros tres… ¡Ah!-

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Tsuna fue callado por un repentino pequeño dolor que paso a través de todo su cuerpo. Buscando la razón de ese dolor tan repentino, el mago de fuego bajo la mirada hacia al resto de su cuerpo solo para terminar viendo como casi todo su ser estaba cubierto por vendas para cubrir sus series heridas, pero sobre todo, se sorprendió al ver el estado del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Tsuna se quedaba completamente sin un respiro de aire al mismo tiempo que sus afilados ojos marrones se abrían levemente con una clara expresión que reflejaba una enorme sorpresa y colosal miedo, y todo se debía que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación podía ver claramente como, aparte de su hombro derecho que portaba su marca roja de Fairy Tail, todo su brazo derecho había desaparecido por completo. Observando la parte amputada y cubierta con vendas, el pelirosa se quedó sin palabras por varios segundos y solamente temblaba débilmente.

-¡M-Mi…Mi Brazo…! ¡E-Es verdad…Nosotros…Nosotros Perdimos! ¡Perdimos…miserablemente!- Pensaba Tsuna sin poder decir ninguna palabra ante su falta de aire.

Sin decir o pensar en algo más, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados solamente se limitó a temblar levemente mientras aguantaba derramar lágrimas de frustración de sus tristes ojos ocultos bajo la sombra de su cabello, apretar con gran fuerza sus filosos dientes y además utilizar su ahora única mano para tocar el hombro derecho en donde posaba su marca de Fairy Tail en color rojo.

Haciendo todo eso, Tsuna susurraba débil y continuamente la palabra "Maldición" con un claro tono de frustración y odio a sí mismo, al menos hasta que escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Levantando rápidamente la mirada, Tsuna observo con sorpresa como en la entrada de la enfermería en donde él se encontraba se presentaban un pequeño gato de grandes ojos negros, una pequeña joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, una joven de largos cabellos y ojos color azul oscuro, y dos jóvenes muy parecidas, ambas con largos cabellos negros y ojos de color café. Y lo que tenían en común todos esos seres, era que cada uno mostraba una gran sonrisa y felices lágrimas al ver despierto al pelirosa.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa al ver a sus amigos y familia.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Happy con un rostro cubierto de lágrimas mientras volaba velozmente hacia su compañero.

-¡Hermano!- Gritaba Lucia de igual manera mientras corría hacia el hijo mayor de los Dragneel.

-¡Tsuna-sama!- Decía una Raine muy felizmente mientras se dirigía al mismo lugar que los últimos dos.

-¡Tsuna!- Dijeron igual de felices, la Serena perteneciente a Hellbland y la Serena perteneciente a Fairy Tail mientras corrían al mismo lugar.

Con todos sus rostros mostrando felices sonrisas mientras eran llenados por una gran cantidad de lágrimas; Happy, Lucia, Raine, Serena y Sena corrieron velozmente hasta que cada uno de ellos abrazo con gran felicidad el herido cuerpo de Tsuna, el cual no pudo evitar volver a estar acostado en aquella cama debido a todo ese peso sobre él y tampoco no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente con vergüenza.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna!- Repetía Happy con lágrimas de felicidad cubriendo casi todo su rostro mientras abrazaba la cabeza del pelirosa.

-¡Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado, hermano!- Decía Lucia también derramando felices lágrimas mientras abrazaba el cuello de su hermano mayor.

-¡A Raine también, Tsuna-sama! ¡Incluso no podía dormir debido a la preocupación!- Decía la maga de hielo en el mismo estado de los anteriores pero abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Tsuna.

-¡Idiotas, les dije que era peligroso ir contra el Emperador ustedes tres! ¡Me alegran tanto que estén vivos! ¡No hubiera soportado verte morir otra vez!- Dijo Sena abrazando felizmente una parte del toroso de Tsuna.

-¡En serio son idiotas, sobre todo tu, Tsuna! ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerme preocupar tanto?! ¡Si no estuvieras tan herido, te golpearía! ¡Idiota!- Decía Serena abrazando fuerte y felizmente la otra parte de torso del pelirosa, más específicamente, el pecho.

-¡S-Si, si, lo entendí! ¡Lo siento por preocuparlos y a mi también me alegra verlos! ¡Ahora suélteme…me duele!- Decía Tsuna fingiendo dolor para ocultar su leve felicidad y sonrojo.

-Ah…Ah… ¿Por qué rayos…hacen tanto alboroto?- Dijo entre sollozos un herido Marcus quien empezaba a despertar.

-S-Solo…cinco minutos más…Solo faltan unos cuantos pasteles de fresa…- Dijo soñolientamente una herida Alicia quien también comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

-¡¿Qué es lo paso en la enfermería, chicos?!- Preguntaban varias voces desde el exterior de la enfermería.

-¡¿Acaso ya despertaron?!- Preguntaban otras voces que provenían de la misma dirección.

Todas aquellas voces que resonaban ansiosamente juntas lograron despertar completamente a Marcus y a Alicia, los cuales junto con Tsuna y todos quienes le abrazaban, observaron sorprendidos como por la entrada a la enfermería de su gremio entraron casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, los cuales mostraban sonrisas y lágrimas de felicidad en sus rostros al ver despiertos a los tres jóvenes magos en sus respectivas camas.

Ante la repentina entrada de todos casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail pasaran a levantarse con sorpresa de sus camas, pero antes de poder completar esta acción, ambos fueron envueltos por los cálidos brazos de sus respectivos brazos.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Alicia sorprendida mientras era brazada por los brazos de dos seres.

-¡Alicia, me alegra verte bien! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a ser tal cosa, ¿Entendiste?!- Dijo Erza soltando leves lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su hija junto con un hombre de cabellos azules, vestido con un abrigo verde y lleno de vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Madre…estas aplastándome un poco…y…¿Padre? ¿Ya Estas bien?!- Preguntaba la herida joven al ver al hombre que también la abrazaba.

-¡No te preocupes por mí en este momento! ¡Y escucha a tu madre, y nunca vuelvas a darnos un susto así!- Respondía Jellal en la misma situación que Erza.

-S-Si…- Contesto Alicia respondiendo al abrazo con sonrojo en sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa.

-¡O-Oigan, entiendo que estén felices, pero con tan poco espacio personal es difícil respirar!- Comentaba Marcus tratando de escapar de los brazos de sus familiares.

-Aguántalo. Es tu castigo por preocuparnos tanto- Dijo Laxus mostrando una feliz sonrisa mientras abrazaba su hijo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Casi se me sale el corazón cuando te veía tan herido, así que dejarme estrujarte tanto es lo minino que puedes hacer para compensarnos, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo Mirajane mostrando una alegre sonrisa decorada por varias lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota, Marcus! ¡Preocupar así a tu prima no es de hombres!- Comentaba Sonia aguantando sus lágrimas.

-¡Tampoco a tu tío!- Decía Elfman con un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ambos…- Comentaba Evergreen limpiando las lágrimas detrás de sus lentes.

-¡Si, si, ya entendí, pero hagan esto más tarde! ¡Ahora hay gente mirando y es vergonzoso!- Contestaba Marcus sonrojado.

-Como siempre, te avergüenzas rápidamente, ¿Verdad, primito?-

Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, Marcus dirigió su mirada de ojos azules hacia las puertas de la enfermería solo para presenciar como entraron un par de personas más. La persona que había hablado era una bella, animada y sonriente joven de 18 años de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos rubios, afilados ojos azules y estaba vistiendo un pequeño chaleco marrón sin mangas sobre una blusa mangas con botones y mangas cortas, unos jeans azules y unas botas marrones, sin mencionar que poseía la marca blanca del gremio Sabertooth en su hombro derecho expuesto.

Y al lado de esa joven rubia, había otra bella joven de 18 años que poseía unos cortos cabellos de color negro, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, de los cuales uno era tapado por un fleco de su cabello; y esa chica vestía con una túnica marrón que cubría sus hombros y llegaba hasta su cintura, y por debajo de esa túnica tenía un corto vestido negro que acababa en una falda corta junto con unas botas marrones. Y esta chica que sonreía amablemente tenía la marca negra de Sabertooth en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡Yo!- Saludaba con ánimo la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación.

-H-Hola- Saludaba tímida pero amablemente la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Lisa! ¡Sorano!- Reacciono Marcus asombrado al ver a las magas de Sabertooth llamadas las Hermanas Dragones, de las cuales una era su prima y también de Sonia.

-¡No son las únicas que vinieron a verlos!-

Ahora Tsuna, Alicia y Marcus, ya libres de los brazos de sus familias y amigos, observaron de nuevo la entrada a la enfermería del Fairy Tail para ver como entraban otras dos personas. Ahora había entrado una bella joven de 18 años que poseía un cabello tanto corto como un poco puntiagudo con un color morado rojizo, unos ojos verdes de filoso aspecto y vestida con una blusa blanca con botones y mangas largas, una falda roja y unas botas grises.

Mientras que la otra joven de 18 años que estaba a su lado; poseía un largo cabello atado en forma de una cola de caballo y con un claro rosado pero con algunos mechones blancos, un poco filosos ojos verde oscuro y vistiendo con chaqueta roja de mangas largas sobre una blusa verde sin mangas, una falda de color blanco, unas medias largas negras en sus piernas y unas botas anaranjadas, sin mencionar que cerca de su pecho se encontraba la marca de Lamia Scale en color anaranjado.

-Perdón la intromisión- Decían aquellas dos jóvenes mientras entraban a la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

-¡Sophia! ¡Ur!- Reaccionaron Marcus, Alicia y Tsuna sorprendidos al ver a la maga de Lamia Scale y a la maga que trabajaba para el consejo mágico.

-¡Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?!- Preguntaba Tsuna sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que porque? Porque estábamos preocupados por ustedes- Contesto Sophia sonriente.

-Así es. Aunque seamos de diferentes gremios, no podíamos quedarnos quietos al escuchar que nuestros amigos estaban heridos. Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos a Fairy Tail- Comentaba Ur igual de sonriente.

-Bueno, yo solamente vine porque mis padres estaban ocupados ayudando a reconstruir lo que esos tontos Golems de roca destruyendo al atacar nuestra ciudad y me pidieron que viniera en su lugar para ver cómo estaba su sobrino. Eso es todo- Dijo Lisa con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-No es bueno mentir, Lisa-chan. Tú estabas tan preocupada por Marcus-sama y los demás al escuchar que fueron heridos, que incluso estabas dispuesta a subir a un carruaje a toda velocidad para venir a Magnolia y verlos- Dijo Sorano entre leves risas.

-¡O-Oye, Sorano-chan! ¡No digas cosas innecesarias!- Dijo la joven rubia inmediatamente yendo a cubrir la boca de la pelinegra.

-¿Y qué hay de Leo-kun? ¿El…no vino?- Preguntaba Raine con interés a la maga de Lamia Scale ahí presente.

-Ah…No, lo siento. Como dijo Lisa, esos Golems que atacaban nuestras ciudades causaron mucha destrucción, y Leo decidió quedarse en el gremio para ayudar con las reparaciones. En serio, lo siento mucho- Contestaba la pelirosada con mechones blancos lastimosamente.

-No…Esta bien- Dijo la maga de hielo con una mirada de leve depresión.

-Pero, todas ustedes sí que vinieron rápido. Sus ciudades están a varios días de Magnolia, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba la herida hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡No me digan que de verdad ustedes soportaron un transporte para venir a vernos! ¡Lo siento mucho!- Dijo Tsuna con varias lágrimas de conmoción saliendo de sus ojos.

-Bueno…nos hubiera gustado venir aquí rápidamente en un carruaje, pero luego del asunto de la guerra que dijo ese tipo enmascarado sobre todo Fiore, no había nadie dispuesto a viajar en este momento- Contesto la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación ahí presente.

-En otras palabras, todos nosotros tuvimos que venir a Magnolia a pie para poder verlos- Dijo Ur mientras se sentaba en una de las camas de la enfermería.

-¿Qué? ¿A pie? Pero incluso a una gran velocidad, con la distancia entre nuestras ciudades, les hubiera tardado bastante tiempo llegar a Fairy Tail- Reacciono Marcus levemente sorprendido.

-Esperen un momento… ¿Cuánto tiempo…hemos estado inconscientes?- Preguntaba Alicia seriamente provocando que casi todas las personas en la enfermería apartaron sus serias miradas.

-Por más de una semana. Durante todo ese tiempo, ustedes tres han estado inconscientes…No…se podría decir que estaban en un estado de coma- Dijo Porlyusica con gran seriedad, sorprendiendo de gran manera a los tres heridos jóvenes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por más de una semana?! ¡¿Y qué paso con esos bastardos con máscaras?!- Preguntaba el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación con gran interés.

-¡Tsuna, cálmate! ¡Tus heridas todavía están bastante sensibles! ¡Podrían volver a abrirse, así que no te muevas tanto!- Decía Serena tratando de calmar al pelirosa.

-¡Si quieres saber sobre los de Spriggan Tail, ellos ya se fueron hace tiempo! ¡Casi al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros los trajeron aquí a ustedes, todas las flotas de los Spriggan dispersadas por todo Fiore desaparecieron! ¡Seguramente volvieron a Helland y volverán hasta dentro de un año tal como dijeron! ¡Así que cálmate, Tsuna, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora!- Decía Sena ayudando a calmar al pelirosa.

-Escúchalas, muchacho idiota. Aun con esas extrañas habilidades regenerativas que tú tienes, les costara bastantes a todos ustedes para que esas heridas que tienen dejen de ser peligrosas. Sera mejor que se queden en cama por al menos unos tres días- Dijo Porlyusica con seriedad en su mirada.

-Si usted lo dice, Porlyusica-san, así debe ser…Pero, ¿En serio estuvimos en coma por más de una semana completa?- Preguntaba Alicia sin poder creérselo.

-No se siente así para nada. Pareciera como si solo hubieran pasado unos minutos…- Apoyaba Marcus en el mismo estado de la joven de cabellos escarlatas con mechones azules.

-Eso es normal en la gente en coma. Ellos no sienten la noción del tiempo mientras están dormidos. Pero deberían agradecer que solamente cayeron en coma. Con la gravedad de sus heridas, todos ustedes pudieron morir en cualquier momento mientras los atendíamos- Dijo la asesora médica de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Las heridas eran así de graves?!- Reacciono Alicia sorprendida.

-Si. Ni siquiera Wendy hubiera podido sanarlos completamente si estuviera aquí-Hablaba Porlyusica- Sin mencionar el gran desangrado por parte de cada uno, si los cortes que tenían en sus cuerpos hubieran sido solamente unos centímetros más profundos, hubiera herido letalmente a sus órganos vitales y sin duda hubieran muerto. Y Marcus, tu cuerpo esta principalmente lleno de serias quemaduras y hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidad que estas no se curen por completo. Y Tsuna…bueno, no creo que tenga decirlo, ¿Verdad?-

-…- Se quedaba el pelirosa en silencio mientras observaba con rencor su hombro derecho faltante de un brazo.

-Pero para que ustedes tres quedaron en ese estado, el enemigo debió ser monstruosamente fuerte- Comentaba Lisa seriamente.

-Lo era. Literalmente era como si hubiera múltiples Acnologias en frente de nosotros. La persona que nos hizo estos cortes tan letales…lo hizo portando como arma una simple astilla de madera- Dijo Alicia recordando con rabia ese evento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una simple astilla?!- Repitió Ur estupefacta al igual que muchos.

-¡Herirlos a ustedes con una cosa como estilla…eso es imposible!- Dijo Roku bastante sorprendido también.

-Créanme cuando les digo que ocurrieron muchas cosas "Imposibles" en esa pelea. Como estas quemaduras que tengo…estas quemaduras me las hizo un sujeto…que usaba magia de rayo- Respondio Marcus con gran furia en sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Te las hicieron con magia de rayo?!- Reacciono Laxus sorprendido ya que él tenía la misma magia que su hijo.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Al igual que tu padre, tú eres el Dragon Slayer de Rayo! ¡La magia de tipo rayo no debería afectarte!- Dijo Mirajane igual de asombrada que otros.

-Eso fue lo mismo que pensé cuando eso paso…pero yo fui capaz de sentirlo a través de todo mi cuerpo. ¡Lo que me lastimo tan gravemente sin duda fue un rayo!- Respondió el joven albino apretando sus puños furiosamente.

-Sin duda lo que dicen Alicia y Marcus es verdad. Los sujetos con armaduras que nos lastimaron eran monstruosamente fuertes, posiblemente tanto como Acnologia. Pero el tipo que me arranco el abrazo…el bastaron enmascarado que apareció en forma de holograma sobre Magnolia…él está un nivel diferente. En el momento en que toque la palma de su mano…sentí como si estuviera tocando las manos de la muerte misma- Dijo Tsuna apretando fuertemente su hombro derecho.

-Hermano…- Dijo Lucia con tristeza al ver el estado del joven de cabellos rosados.

-Tsuna-sama…- Decía Raine de igual manera que la menor de los Dragneel.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba Serena en el mismo estado que las anteriores.

-¡¿Q-Que dijo?!-Pensaba Sena asombrada- ¡¿Tsuna…El logro tocar al Emperador?! ¡E-Eso es algo increíble! ¡Yo misma he visto como incluso los mejores guerreros del Ejército Revolucionario de Helland han tratado de atacar al Emperador y mueren con tan solo acercarse cierto número de metros debido a su demoniaca presencia mágica! ¡Y pensar que este chico que tiene mi misma edad pude acercarse por completo a él y además tocarlo y seguir vivo…Tsuna, tal vez no lo sepas, pero solamente perder un brazo al estar frente al Emperador…es algo increíble!-

-Sinceramente, da bastante miedo escuchar sobre estas cosas y pensar que vamos a luchar contra un ejército de estos tipos dentro de un año- Comentaba Ur algo deprimida.

-E-Es verdad- Apoyaba Sorano en el mismo estado.

-Pero aunque tengamos miedo, debemos luchar. Para proteger nuestro reino y a nuestros seres queridos- Dijo la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail seriamente.

-Sena, tú debes tener información sobre Spriggan Tail y su ejército, ¿Verdad? Eso nos serviría bastante para prepararnos para esta guerra- Decía Cana observando a la Serena de Helland al igual que otros.

-La tengo. Y por supuesto que estoy dispuesta a compartirla con ustedes y todo el Reino de Fiore, pero antes de eso…me gustaría que confirmaran si pueden reunirme con la Reina para ver si pueden ayudar a mi mundo. Aunque me gustaría ayudarlos sin ninguna condición, deben entender que yo vine a Earthland para asegurar la salvación de Helland con la ayuda de los magos de este mundo. Por favor, entiendan- Respondió la joven de cabellos negros mostrando gran seriedad.

-Lo entendemos perfectamente. Supongo que esta vez no podemos decir nada para negarnos. Está bien. Hare todo lo que pueda para poder realizar una reunión con la familia real de Fiore. Seguramente la Reina Hisui no se negara luego de la petición que hizo- Respondió Erza mostrando una leve sonrisa y ganando la atención de los heridos jóvenes magos.

-Es verdad. Yo también hare todo lo que pueda. También tengo cosas que hablar sobre la Reina Hisui sobre lo que estuvimos investigando Mest y yo- Comentaba Jellal también sonriente.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias, en serio…Gracias!- Dijo una Sena realmente feliz y haciendo una reverencia mientras la Serena de Earthland y Tsuna sonreían levemente.

-Ella parece realmente feliz- Comentaba Sorano con leves susurros.

-Por supuesto que lo está. Nuestra ayuda para ella significa la salvación de su mundo- Dijo Sophia mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, es agradable verla feliz, pero todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme ver a una Serena de otro mundo y que posee el apellido Dragneel- Decía Lisa observando a la pelinegra de otro mundo.

-Es cierto. Yo ya estaba sorprendida sobre el asunto de la amnesia de Serena, pero ahora ver a otra Serena de otro mundo es algo aún más sorprendente y difícil de aceptar rápidamente. Aunque supongo que esto solo un día normal en Fairy Tail- Comento Ur entre debiles risas.

-Madre, ¿A qué te referiste cuando hablaste sobre la petición de la Reina de Fiore?- Preguntaba Alicia con interés.

-Yo también quiero saber, Maestra. Nunca había escuchado sobre una petición proveniente de la Reina- Apoyaba un serio Marcus.

-Ah, es cierto. Ustedes estaban en coma así que no lo saben- Dijo Erza ante la petición de los jóvenes heridos.

-Yo puedo explicárselos. Yo tengo grabada en una lacrima la transmisión de la Reina. Seguramente esto los ayudara a entender más fácilmente- Dijo Sophia sacando una esfera de cristal de la mochila que cargaba.

-¿Transmisión?- Repitió Tsuna con confusión.

-Así es. Unos días atrás, una transmisión fue dirigida a cada ciudad y gremio en el Reino de Fiore por una lacrima de video a gran escala y que solo posee la familia real, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron - Explico Serena recordando.

-A mí me da igual si quieren ver la transmisión, pero sugiero que después de eso ustedes tres duerman un poco. Ustedes tendrán que pasar bastante tiempo en cama si quieren que esas heridas se curen completamente- Dijo Porlyusica con seriedad en su viejo rostro.

-Ya la escucharon. Luego de ver la transmisión, será mejor que se concentren en descansar. Nosotros estaremos cerca si necesitan algo- Dijo Mirajane amablemente.

Con aquellas palabras; aparte de los heridos Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia, todos los que estaban en la enfermería del gremio de Fairy Tail comenzaron a salir luego de que la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación colocara una lacrima circular en un pequeño estante que se encontraba en frente de las camas de los tres heridos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail. Despues de que todos sus compañeros y familias salieran de la enfermería, los tres jóvenes heridos observaron con leve sorpresa como la lacrima que estaba encima de un estante en frente de ellos empezó a brillar débilmente.

De un segundo a otro, aquella lacrima mostro una forma de holograma, una enorme pantalla en la cual se encontraba un video que enseñaba a una bella pero sería mujer de largos cabellos y ojos de color verde claro y vistiendo un hermoso vestido largo y con volantes blancos junto con una tiara de diamantes en su cabeza, todo mientras yacía sentada en un trono de refinados materiales. Esa persona no era nadie más que la Reina del Reino de Fiore, Hisui, que se encontraba en la sala del trono del castillo Mercurius en Crocus.

-¡Oh, increíble! ¡En serio hay una trasmisión! Pero, ¿Quién es esa?- Preguntaba Tsuna al ver la imagen transmitida por la lacrima.

-Es la Reina de Fiore, Idiota. Entiendo que no sepas que Fiore tiene una familia real, pero acaban de decir unos segundos atrás que esta transmisión es suya. En serio, ¿Para qué demonios un idiota como tu tiene oídos? ¿Son adornos?- Decía Marcus tanto seria como sarcásticamente.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solamente se me olvido por un momento!- Respondió furioso el pelirosa.

-¿Por qué no se callan los dos? La reina ya va hablar. Presten atención- Dijo Alicia seriamente mientras observaba aquella transmisión en forma de pantalla holográfica.

-Saludos, habitantes de Fiore- Hablaba la mujer peliverde en aquel video- Aunque puede que todos sepan quién soy, déjenme presentarme. Yo soy Hisui E. Fiore, la reina de este reino. Hoy me comunico con todos ustedes porque hemos vivido un evento que nos ha sorprendido a todos, incluida a mí. Hace unos días hemos visto unos extraños barcos volar sobre nuestros cielos y presentarse como seres de otro mundo, para luego atacar nuestras ciudades con extrañas criaturas y luego retirarse, no sin antes decir que volverán dentro de un año…para conquistarnos-

-Conque entonces si atacaron a cada una de las ciudades en Fiore, esos malditos…- Pensaba Alicia observando la transmisión en video al igual que sus heridos compañeros.

-Por supuesto, no nos dejaremos conquistar por ningún invasor de otro mundo. Fiore luchara- Hablaba Hisui seriamente- Pero por desgracia, esta guerra entre dos mundos podría ser muy peligrosa, por lo cual le pediré a cada habitante de Fiore que no quiera salir perjudicado al momento en que la batalla comience, que sigan a los caballeros del reino que irán a sus ciudades para llevarlos a locaciones seguras. Aunque no pienso pedirles esto a todos los habitantes en Fiore. A través de esta transmisión, quiero hacer una petición a cada uno de los gremios legítimos en el Reino de Fiore-

-¿Una petición? ¿Cómo las que manda al gremio?- Preguntaba Tsuna confuso.

-Seguramente. A esto era a lo debían referirse los demás- Contesto Marcus siguiendo viendo la transmisión con sus compañeros heridos.

-Debido a que desconocemos la fuerza del enemigo, no sabemos si las fuerzas militares de Fiore lograran bastar para derrotarlos. Por eso quiero pedirles a todos los gremios en el reino que nos ayuden en la batalla- Hablaba Hisui- Por supuesto que los recompensaremos como si fueran una petición normal, por eso, por favor préstenos su poder, magos. Para defender nuestro reino y a la personas que viven en él. Aquellos gremios que estén dispuestos a luchar, por favor, presenten a su maestro en tres días el castillo Mercurius. ¡Se los suplico, luchen! ¡No se los pido como su reina, sino como una persona preocupada por su reino y sus habitantes! ¡Por favor!-

Terminando de hablar tanto con seriedad como desesperación, la hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes que era la reina del Reino de Fiore procedió a levantarse de su trono y a inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para hacer una reverencia. Después de esas acciones de Hisui, la transmisión termino y la pantalla holográfica que la mostraba simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a los heridos jóvenes magos presentes en la enfermería muy pensativos.

-Ah…Creo que estoy un poco sorprendido por esto que acabamos de ver- Comentaba Tsuna tras la desaparición de esa pantalla holográfica.

-Decir "Un poco" es quedarse corto- Dijo Marcus con seriedad.

-Es verdad. Pensar que la mismísima Reina haría una petición así a todos los gremios del reino. Seguramente cada mago que en Fiore pudo verla- Decía Alicia también impresionada.

En el momento en que escucho con sus sensibles oídos las palabras "cada mago en Fiore" de los labios de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación abrió sus afilados ojos marrones con gran intriga al mismo tiempo que por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de cierto ser que poseía una imagen muy parecida a la suya. Con ese claro pensamiento, el joven de cabellos rosas coloco su única mano sobre la bufanda blanca de cuadros que rodeaba su cuello.

-Todos los magos en Fiore… ¿Creen que el inútil de mi viejo también la vio?- Preguntaba un serio Tsuna con la mirada ocultaba bajo una sombra de su cabello y apretando con fuerza su bufanda.

-Tsuna…- Dijeron con algo de lastimo los dos compañeros del pelirosa ahí presentes.

-¿Qué pasa con esa mirada, Tsuna? Un mago de Fairy Tail siempre debe mirar hacia adelante-

Cada una de esas palabras había resonado por toda la enfermería de Fairy Tail por una voz masculina llena de una gran y notable animosidad que sorprendió a los tres heridos jóvenes magos tendidos en sus respectivas camas, sobre todo al joven mago de fuego ahí presente, quien comenzaba a levantar la mirada poco a poco mientras abría sus marrones ojos con una colosal e incomparable sensación que recorría cada hueso y masa de carne en sus lastimado cuerpo.

Y esta sensación se debía a que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación podía reconocer aquella voz en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento y a pesar de no haberla oído en bastante tiempo, ya que esa voz pertenecía a alguien muy importante para él. Dirigiendo la dirección de su mirada al mismo lugar al que estaban apuntadas las miradas de sus compañeros tendidos en camas al lado de la suya; Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia podían ver que la persona que había hablado estaba al borde de la entrada de la enfermería mostrando una gran amistosa sonrisa.

Aquella persona no era nadie más que un hombre adulto de aspecto alto y levemente musculoso que poseía una puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera de color rosado con un largo que llegaba hasta su cuello, y también tenía unos filosos ojos de color marrón. Ese hombro que mostraba sus afilados dientes con una gran sonrisa se encontraba vistiendo con un largo y un poco roto y sucio manto de color marrón y con el levantado, unos pantalones blancos que llegaban hasta sus tobillos y unas sandalias cubriendo sus pies que por alguna razón estaban cubiertos en vendas. Y aunque los jóvenes magos heridos no podían verla, los tres sabían que esa persona que estaba en frente de ellos poseía una marca roja de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

La sensación que sintieron Marcus y Alicia al ver a esa persona que era un mago de Fairy Tail sin duda fue sorpresa, pero para Tsuna, la palabra "sorpresa" no bastaba para describir esa sensación que hacía temblar sus filosos ojos marrones al igual que su herido cuerpo con solo mirar a esa persona tan parecida a él, que había buscado desde hace un total de ocho meses atrás y que odiaba tanto como lo quería.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¡Ha pasado algo de tiempo!- Saludaba aquel Mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail de una agradable manera.

-¡¿P-Papa…?!- Reacciono Tsuna con fijar sus ojos en su padre, Natsu Dragneel.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba Marcus al ver a ese ser que no había pasado por el gremio en bastante tiempo.

-¡¿Natsu-san…?!- Reaccionaba Alicia de igual manera.

-¡Escuche que estaban heridos tras una batalla con esos desgraciados que liberaron esos monstruos por Fiore, así que vine a… ¿Eh?!- Reacciono Natsu al ver algo sin comparaciones.

Antes de que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación pudiera terminar de hablar tan animadamente, el junto con el herido Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y la lastimada hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se quedaron totalmente en estado de shock al ver como por los aires de la enfermería en donde estaban todos, ahora se encontraba un cierto personaje que mostraba una gran sonrisa de ánimo mientras apretaba cada musculo de su cuerpo, a pesar de estar tan mal herido y todo mientras se dirigía al mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail.

-¡MALDITO VIEJO INUTIL!- Gritaba un muy animado Tsuna con sus dos piernas encendiéndose en llamas luego de haberse lanzado con dirección a su padre.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Natsu en estado de shock al ver la bienvenida de su hijo.

De un momento a otro, cada persona que estaba dispersada en el primer o segundo piso del gremio de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron de gran manera al escuchar el sonido de una fuerte explosión resonar por todo el edificio para luego cambiar la dirección de sus respectivas miradas y ver con sorpresa como la entrada a la enfermería en el segundo piso, ahora se encontraba completamente destruida y esta destrucción estaba decorada con unas leves llamas ardientes de color carmesí.

Y sobre todo, todos se sorprendieron de gran manera al ver como en el centro del primer piso del gremio, aterrizaron de pie y uno en frente del otro, un adulto y un joven, ambos de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, afilados ojos marrones y con bastante parecido físico. Estando en el primer piso de su gremio con todos sus compañeros sorprendidos, Tsuna recubría su único puño con unas ardientes llamas mientras observaba a su padre en frente de él, quien no lucia muy contento.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con todo este alboroto?!- Preguntaba Erza molesta mientras apuntaba su mirada en la misma dirección que todos los demás.

-¡¿Tsuna-sama?!- Nombro Raine al ver al pelirosa cubierto en heridas vendadas en el centro del gremio.

-¡Ese maldito pirómano, ni siquiera gravemente herido puede permanecer quieto! ¡Iré a golpearlo para que aprenda!- Dijo Ryos con ganar de ir luchar, pero siendo detenido por la jalada de cabello propinada por su madre a su lado.

-¡O-Oigan, ese que está en frente de Tsuna, ¿No es…?!- Hablaba Sonia fijando con gran sorpresa su mirada al igual que los demás en el otro pelirosa ahí presente.

-¡¿…Natsu?!- Reaccionaba Happy con gran felicidad.

-¡¿…Papa?!- Reacciono Lucia con enorme asombro al ver a sus dos familiares en el centro del gremio.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Papa?! ¡Ese tipo… ¿Es tu padre?!- Reacciono Roku sorprendido al ver por primera vez al pelirosado adulto al igual que otros.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces, eso significa que también es el padre de Tsuna! ¡Ahora que lo veo, se parecen mucho! ¡Eso significa…que él es legendario "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel, ¿Verdad?! ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo en persona!- Comento Ur sorprendida al ver al mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail.

-¡Natsu Dragneel…! ¡Entonces, ese es el padre de Tsuna y Lucia-chan…!- Pensaba Serena perpleja, ya que debido a su amnesia, era la primera vez que veía al padre de sus compañeros.

-¡E-Ese es…Natsu-san…!- Pensaba Sena con unos ojos temblorosos al ver al hombre de cabellos rosados.

-¡Ha pasado mucho, viejo! ¡Pero has cometido un error al regresar por tu cuenta! ¡Hoy será el día en que patee tu trasero y demuestre que no eres digno de ser un Mago de Clase SS!- Exclamaba un animado Tsuna mientras mantenía encendido su único puño.

-¡Oye, Tsuna, generalmente yo estaría dispuesto a luchar en cualquier momento, pero no creo que este sea el mejor! ¡Tú estás herido y yo acabo de llegar!- Respondió Natsu molesto mientras se fijaba en las obvias y graves heridas de su primogénito.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, viejo inútil?! ¡Aun si todo lo que queda de mí fuera mi cabeza, aun sería suficiente para derrotarte! ¡Y además, tú mismo dijiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos sin duda lucharíamos!- Dijo el pelirosa más joven con rabia.

-¿Yo dije eso?- Preguntaba el pelirosa adulto con confusión.

Ante lo que decía su padre, un enojado Tsuna sorprendió a todos los presentes al introducir repentinamente su mano izquierda en la entrepierna del pantalón blanco que traía y agitarla misteriosamente. Luego de hacer eso por varios segundos, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación saco aquella mano de sus pantalones para enseñar a todos los presentes un arrugado trozo de papel con la forma doblada de una carta.

-¡Aquí está la prueba!- Gritaba Tsuna enseñando aquella carta sacada de sus pantalones.

-¿Una carta?- Dijo Natsu con aun más confusión.

-Ah, es cierto. La última vez que Natsu estuvo en Magnolia, él le dejo a Tsuna una carta, ¿Verdad?- Decía Happy al ver la carta que traía el pelirosa más joven.

-Así es. Ahí estaba escrito que la próxima vez que mi papa y mi hermano se encontraran, ellos lucharían. Sin duda fue mi papa quien escribió esa carta, ya que poseía su horrible letra- Comentaba Lucia recordando.

-Entonces todo este asunto es culpa del padre de Tsuna-sama por escribir eso, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación ahí presente.

-¿Es que acaso nadie va a decir algo sobre donde Tsuna guardaba esa carta y desde cuándo?- Pensaba Serena en silencio.

-¡Oye, ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?! ¡No me digas lo olvidaste, ¿O sí?!- - Preguntaba un furiosa pelirosa a su padre.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritaba Natsu nervioso mientras en realidad pensaba- ¡E-Esto es malo! ¡Se me olvido por completo que había escrito esa carta!-

-¡Bueno da igual! ¡Quieras o no, nosotros vamos a luchar aquí y ahora! ¡Estoy más que ence…!-

Antes de que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación pudiera terminar de hablar, tanto como el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación terminaron con sus respectivos rostros hundidos en el suelo de madera de su gremio mientras grandes chichotes surgían de sus cabezas debido a los prominentes golpes que habían sido lanzados por los feroces puños revestidos con guantes de acero de la furiosa maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo, par de padre e hijo idiotas?! ¡Aparte de que se atrevieron a destruir la entrada a la enfermería, ¿Van a seguir destruyendo el gremio con su estúpida pelea?! ¡No me bromeen! ¡Si quieren resolver sus problemas familiares a golpes, vayan a otra parte!- Gritaba la llamada Titania furiosamente mientras estaba rodeada de una escarlata aura asesina.

-…- Se quedan tanto Tsuna como Natsu enterrados en el suelo en un claro estado de K.O.

-¡Y Tsuna, Porlyusica-san te dejo muy claro que tenías que descansar en cama! ¡Tú estás gravemente herido, maldito mocoso desobediente! ¡Vamos a enfermería ahora mismo y será mejor que esta vez te quedes ahí!- Exclamaba Erza para luego sujetar al joven mago de fuego de sus puntiagudos cabellos y comenzar arrastrarlo hacia la enfermería.

-Lo está arrastrando…por el cabello…- Se quedaba Lisa en estado de shock.

-…A pesar de que acaba de decir que está gravemente herido- Dijo Sorano en el mismo estado.

-Se nota que no le dicen "Titania" por nada- Comentaba Ur también en shock.

-No quiero imaginarme como fue la infancia de Alicia al tener una madre como esa- Dijo Sophia en el mismo estado que las anteriores.

-¡Duele! ¡Me golpearon a pesar de que yo no hice nada…!- Se quejaba Natsu adolorido mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Jaja! ¡¿Cómo se siente ser golpeado por Erza tras tanto tiempo, Natsu?!- Comentaba Gray entre risas mientras se acercaba con otros al herido pelirosa adulto.

-Bastante doloroso, pero de alguna manera, ese golpe y el ataque sorpresa de Tsuna me hace sentir como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo desde que me fui. Es buena estar de regreso- Comentaba un animado Natsu.

-Y entonces, si tú viniste tan de repente, debe ser porque tú también viste la declaración de guerra que esos tipos de Spriggan Tail hicieron al Reino de Fiore, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Laxus tan serio como siempre.

-Así es-Hablaba Natsu- Incluso en el camino hacia acá, destruí algunos de esos monstruos de roca que enviaron y que querían atacar a unos pueblos y ciudades indefensas. Sin duda participare en la batalla contra estos bastardos de Spriggan…pero eso no fue todo lo que vine a hacer. Yo…-

Antes de que el mago de fuego mayor pudiera terminar de hablar, este sintió como alguien se apoyó repentinamente a su cuerpo. Bajando la mirada, Natsu miro con asombro al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, como su fornido cuerpo se encontraba siendo rodeado por los cariñosos brazos de cierta joven de largos cabellos negros, quien también apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras sus ojos cafés derramaban algunas lágrimas de felicidad que caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡O-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?! ¡T-Tu…eres la amiga de Tsuna…Serena, ¿Verdad?! ¡¿Qué es lo te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me abrazas y lloras?! ¡Sé que pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos, pero este recibiendo es un poco exagerado, ¿No crees?!- Reaccionaba Natsu ante aquel repentino brazo.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho por confundirlo de una forma tan repentina…pero…yo…Estoy en serio muy feliz de verlo…Natsu-san! ¡Nuevamente yo sé que esto no es lo mismo! ¡Sé que eres una persona diferente…pero yo…En serio estoy feliz de verlo con vida!- Decía la Serena de Helland mientras abrazaba al hombre de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

-Ah… ¿De que estas hablando?- Preguntaba el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación con bastante confusión.

-Vera…-

Al momento de escuchar una voz demasiado similar a la de la chica que le estaba abrazando mientras lloraba, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación procedió a levantar su mirada de filosos ojos marrones solo para quedar más confundido ya que él podía ver como en frente de él, ahora se encontraba otra joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos cafés que era exactamente igual a la persona que se encontraba abrazándolo actualmente.

-¿Que rayos…? ¿Hay dos…? ¿Gemelas? ¿División? ¿Multiplicación? ¿Jutsu de Clones?- Preguntaba Natsu con gran confusión grabada en su estado de shock.

-E-Es un poco difícil de explicar…Pero yo soy Serena Axel, es un gusto conocerlo, Natsu-san. Y ella es…Serena Dragneel…- Se presentaba Serena fingiendo una risa ante aquella rara situación.

-Y-Ya veo… ¿Pero porque dices "Es un gusto conocerlo"? Ya nos hemos visto antes… ¿Y acabas de decir que esta chica que me abraza se apellida Dragneel?... ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- Preguntaba el mago de Clase SS ya sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Solo unas cosas que te has perdido mientras estuviste fuera, papa- Dijo Lucia riéndose de la situación mientras se acercaba a su padre junto con Roku y los demas.

-¡¿Quién es ese mocoso de cabello verde al lado de Lucia?! ¡¿Y porque me siento tan molesto al verlo?!- Pensaba Natsu con varias venas de ira en su cabeza.

Mientras los demás magos de Fairy Tail le explicaban a un confundido Natsu la integración de un joven miembro Nirvit al gremio, la amnesia y extraña transformación de la joven demonio de Zeref y también de la Serena de la familia Dragneel de Helland; unos heridos Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia yacían en la enfermería de Fairy Tail, acostados en sus respectivas camas una al lado de la otra, en completo silencio, observando fijamente el techo de madera y con sus pensamientos revoleteándose en sus cabezas.

-¡Maldición!-Pensaba Tsuna observando fijamente el techo- ¡Pensar que mi maldito viejo al que he buscado por tantos meses está justo aquí en el gremio justamente yo no puedo luchar contra el… ¿Acaso lo hizo a propósito ese viejo inútil?!...Pero ahora que lo pienso, hay algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Debido a que la última vez estábamos ocupados con Acnologia, no pude notarlo…pero yo…no puedo sentir el poder mágico de mi padre…a pesar de que lo he visto luchar con todo su poder en persona…no puedo sentirlo para nada. Al igual que con ese bastardo enmascarado que me arranco el brazo…acaso… ¿eso significa lo que ese mismo bastardo dijo?… ¿Qué estamos en niveles demasiados diferentes? ¡Yo…!-

-Maldita sea…aunque me dijeron que descansara, no puedo dormir para nada- Pensaba Marcus cubriendo sus ojos con sus brazos-…En serio, no soy bueno para nada. Así es, si lo pienso bien…cada vez que trato de hacer algo realmente bien…siempre fallo. Cuando luchamos contra Seven Satan, a pesar mi usar todo mi poder contra Alexander…perdí y casi muero. Cuando luchamos contra Unique Oracion, prometí que no dejaría que lastimaran a Alicia, pero ambos casi terminamos muertos luchando contra Ikari. Y ahora luchando contra Spriggan Tail, trate de proteger a Alicia, pero solo termine casi muerto por una magia que no debería afectarme… ¡Maldición! ¡Yo…que soy el hijo de dos de los magos más fuertes que hay en Fairy Tail… Entonces, ¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil?! ¡Yo…!-

-Yo estaba sumamente orgullosa de mi misma…-Pensaba Alicia fingiendo estar dormida-…Yo soy la hija de la temida y admirada Titania y de un antiguo mago santo, ¿Cómo rayos no podría estar orgullosa de mi misma? Aunque no lo pareciera, en una pequeñísima parte de mi cabeza pensaba "Yo soy la más fuerte" "Nadie puede vencerme" y "Yo seré la próxima maestra". Pero todos esos pensamientos y orgullo…se esfumaron en un simple segundo. Yo siempre derrotaba a mis oponentes poniendo todos mis sentimientos en la batalla y luchando para proteger a mis amigos…pero esta vez, eso no funciono. Aunque quise pelear más, aunque quería proteger a mis amigos, aunque quería vivir… ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Perdí y estuve a punto de morir sin poder hacer nada! ¡Demonios! ¡Yo…!-

-¡…No puedo seguir así!- Pensaron los tres jóvenes con enorme determinación en sus miradas.

-¡Esto no es una casualidad! ¡Es una prueba! ¡Mi prueba! ¡Si logro derrotar a ese bastardo enmascarado…Al Emperador de Helland eso significara que estaré al nivel de padre! ¡Estaré al nivel de Natsu Dragneel, el hombre que más quiero derrotar en este mundo! ¡Y además, todavía tengo que cumplir la promesa que te hice, Rin! ¡Proteger a Serena! ¡Sea humana o no, sea del mundo que sea! ¡Y para cumplir esa promesa y la promesa que me hice a mí mismo de derrotar a mi padre…durante este año…me hare más fuerte!- Pensaba Tsuna furiosamente.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡No permitiré que ninguna otra promesa o juramento que me haga a mí misma vuelva a ser rota! ¡No volveré a perder! ¡Y no permitiré que los seres que yo amo vuelvas a salir herido! ¡Y para eso, me hare más fuerte durante este año! ¡Y le mostrare a ese bastardo de la armadura dorada que significa ser el Dragon Slayer de Rayo!- Pensaba Marcus con determinante seriedad al punto de liberar unas leves chispas relampagueantes de su cuerpo herido.

-¡Me desharé de todo este orgullo! ¡Ya no dejare que mi fuerza sea determinada por quienes son padres! ¡Yo misma la determinare! ¡Durante todo este año, me hare mucho más fuerte! ¡Tan fuerte como para no perder contra esa mujer llamada Blood ni contra nadie más! ¡Yo…sobrepasare a la mismísima Titania!- Pensaba Alicia apretando la sabana de su cama con enorme fuerza.

-¡Si esa es la mirada! ¡Una mirada llena de determinación! ¡Ustedes ya tomaron una decisión, ¿Verdad?!-

Al escuchar nuevamente una repentina voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos, los tres heridos jóvenes magos tendidos en camas levantaron sus respectivas miradas y observaron con sorpresa como en el enorme agujero con bordes quemados que era ahora la entrada a la enfermería en donde estaban, se encontraba entrando a ese cuarto un hombre de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Maldito viejo…!- Reacciono Tsuna al ver a su padre entrando a la enfermería.

-¡Natsu-san…!- Reaccionaran Marcus y Alicia de igual manera.

-Hola, Marcus, Alicia. Ustedes también parecen haber sufrido bastante al igual que Tsuna. Porlyusica-san les dijo que descansaran ya que estaban bastantes heridos. Aunque para mí, ustedes se ven mejor que nunca- Comento Natsu bastante animado.

-Ya deja de hacer cumplidos sin sentido y dinos que haces aquí, ¿Y a que rayos te referías con de tomar una decisión?- Preguntaba Tsuna molestamente a su padre.

-Pues la decisión de ser más fuertes, obviamente. Ustedes también participaran en la batalla contra los de Spriggan Tail, ¿Verdad? Pues entonces es obvio que tienen que hacerse más fuertes durante este año que ellos nos dieron. Por eso…Tsuna…- Hablaba Natsu repentinamente serio.

-¿Eh?- Respondió el joven pelirosa ante el llamado de su progenitor.

-…Tu…Ven de viaje conmigo- Declaro Natsu con gran seriedad en su mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De viaje contigo?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Reacciono el joven mago de fuego con gran sorpresa.

-¡Para hacerte más fuerte!- Hablaba Natsu seriamente- ¡Si vienes conmigo, te harás tan fuerte incluso para derrotarme a mí! ¡Porque durante todo este año, serás mi discípulo! ¡Tsuna, yo te entrenare!-

… _Una repentina propuesta entre padre e hijo…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Saludos, amigos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Pero quiero que sepan que desde hoy puede que de vez en cuando tenga un retraso en subir el capitulo, ya que ya voy a empezar las clases nuevamente y ya saben, tendre tareas y cosas asi. Bueno, solamente quiero mantenerlos informados.**

 **Matane.**


	78. Para Ser Mas Fuerte

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 5/78:** **¡Para Ser Mas Fuerte!**

Los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron al descubrir la existencia de un mundo paralelo lleno de ejércitos y guerras llamado Helland por los labios de una joven de cabellos negros que poseía el nombre de Serena Dragneel, al igual que se sorprendieron al descubrir que en cada una de las ciudades del Reino de Fiore, habían aparecido barcos voladores pertenecientes al ejercito de magos de Helland, Spriggan Tail, y que mostraban el holograma de su Emperador.

Y luego de que ese holograma declarara la guerra entre ambos mundos dentro de un año en Earthland; Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia decidieron invadir el barco de Spriggan Tail sobre Magnolia solo para terminar encontrándose cara a cara con el Emperador y con dos de sus doce generales, Blood y Volt, y eventualmente, sufrir una aplastante derrota ante ellos que por poco les cuesta sus vidas de no ser por la intervención de sus familias y compañeros de Fairy Tail.

Y tras más de una semana; los tres jóvenes heridos despertaron de un pequeño coma solo para terminar sabiendo de la petición de la reina de Fiore, que consistía en pedir a todos los magos del reino que participaran en la guerra dentro de un año. Pero no solamente eso. Al despertar, Tsuna volvió a encontrarse con su padre, Natsu Dragneel, luego de ocho largos meses tras la derrota de Acnologia y este le hizo una propuesta que sin duda lo dejo sin palabras.

… **Continuación…**

-¡…No puedo seguir así!- Pensaron los tres jóvenes con enorme determinación en sus miradas.

-¡Esto no es una casualidad! ¡Es una prueba! ¡Mi prueba! ¡Si logro derrotar a ese bastardo enmascarado…Al Emperador de Helland eso significara que estaré al nivel de padre! ¡Estaré al nivel de Natsu Dragneel, el hombre que más quiero derrotar en este mundo! ¡Y además, todavía tengo que cumplir la promesa que te hice, Rin! ¡Proteger a Serena! ¡Sea humana o no, sea del mundo que sea! ¡Y para cumplir esa promesa y la promesa que me hice a mí mismo de derrotar a mi padre…durante este año…me hare más fuerte!- Pensaba Tsuna furiosamente.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡No permitiré que ninguna otra promesa o juramento que me haga a mí mismo vuelva a ser rota! ¡No volveré a perder! ¡Y no permitiré que los seres que yo amo vuelvan a salir heridos! ¡Y para eso, me hare más fuerte durante este año! ¡Y le mostrare a ese bastardo de la armadura dorada que significa ser el Dragon Slayer de Rayo!- Pensaba Marcus con determinante seriedad al punto de liberar unas leves chispas relampagueantes de su cuerpo herido.

-¡Me desharé de todo este orgullo! ¡Ya no dejare que mi fuerza sea determinada por quienes son padres! ¡Yo misma la determinare! ¡Durante todo este año, me hare mucho más fuerte! ¡Tan fuerte como para no perder contra esa mujer llamada Blood ni contra nadie más! ¡Yo…sobrepasare a la mismísima Titania!- Pensaba Alicia apretando la sabana de su cama con enorme fuerza.

-¡Si esa es la mirada! ¡Una mirada llena de determinación! ¡Ustedes ya tomaron una decisión, ¿Verdad?!-

Al escuchar nuevamente una repentina voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos, los tres heridos jóvenes magos tendidos en camas levantaron sus respectivas miradas y observaron con sorpresa como en el enorme agujero con bordes quemados que era ahora la entrada a la enfermería en donde estaban, se encontraba entrando a ese cuarto un hombre de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Maldito viejo…!- Reacciono Tsuna al ver a su padre entrando a la enfermería.

-¡Natsu-san…!- Reaccionaran Marcus y Alicia de igual manera.

-Hola, Marcus, Alicia. Ustedes también parecen haber sufrido bastante al igual que Tsuna. Porlyusica-san les dijo que descansaran ya que estaban bastantes heridos. Aunque para mí, ustedes se ven mejor que nunca- Comento Natsu bastante animado.

-Ya deja de hacer cumplidos sin sentido y dinos que haces aquí, ¿Y a que rayos te referías con de tomar una decisión?- Preguntaba Tsuna molestamente a su padre.

-Pues la decisión de ser más fuertes, obviamente. Ustedes también participaran en la batalla contra los de Spriggan Tail, ¿Verdad? Pues entonces es obvio que tienen que hacerse más fuertes durante este año que ellos nos dieron. Por eso…Tsuna…- Hablaba Natsu repentinamente serio.

-¿Eh?- Respondió el joven pelirosa ante el llamado de su progenitor.

-…Tu…Ven de viaje conmigo- Declaro Natsu con gran seriedad en su mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De viaje contigo?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Reacciono el joven mago de fuego con gran sorpresa.

-¡Para hacerte más fuerte!- Hablaba Natsu seriamente- ¡Si vienes conmigo, te harás tan fuerte incluso para derrotarme a mí! ¡Porque durante todo este año, serás mi discípulo! ¡Tsuna, yo te entrenare!-

… _Unas días después…_

A pesar de que algunas zonas estaban en reconstrucción luego del ataque de unos numerosos y gigantescos Golems de piedra, la extensa ciudad de Magnolia seguía tan bella y alegre como siempre mientras era bañada por los radiantes rayos del brillante sol. Y un poco a las afueras de esta, se podía apreciar como una bella chica caminaba por un camino creado entre un hermoso pasto verde decorado con algunos árboles, flores y arbustos de gran tamaño.

Aquella chica poseía un largo cabello negro que se agitaba levemente con las brisas del viento, unos lindos ojos cafés que miraban hacia adelante y vestía con una blusa con botones de color blanco y de mangas cortas, junto con unos jeans de color azul y unas lindas sandalias negras. Sin mencionar que poseía una marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha. Esa chica que era en realidad un demonio creado por Zeref sin saberlo debido a su amnesia, siguió caminando hasta que llego hasta el final de aquel camino entre el césped.

-Con que aquí es…- Comento Serena observando al frente con nerviosismo.

Lo que aquella bella joven de largos cabellos negros observaba nerviosamente era una gran y linda casa de dos pisos con varias ventanas, paredes exteriores blancas, tejas rojas con una chimenea cubierta con varias lianas y flores que provenían de los numerosos árboles, arbustos y césped a los alrededores. Pero el detalle más notable de esta casa era como al lado de la puerta de madera roja había una placara pegada a la pared y que poseía escrita las palabras, "Familia Dragneel".

-…La casa de Tsuna y Lucia-chan. ¿Por qué rayos mi corazón late tan rápido y me pone tan nerviosa? ¿Sera porque será la primera vez que vengo a la casa de un compañero del gremio?... ¿O tal vez no será la primera vez?... ¡Maldición, tener amnesia es en serio molesto! ¡¿A quién le importa que es la casa de Tsuna?! ¡Happy y él siempre se meten en mi cuarto en Fairy Hills sin permiso, así que no importa si vengo a su casa sin avisar!- Pensaba Serena furiosamente con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Terminando su dilema mental, la joven pelinegra procedió a acercarse a la puerta de aquella casa en frente de ella para luego dar varios golpes a esta con leve fuerza. Luego de algunos segundos, Serena observo como la puerta fue abierta desde el interior de la casa por un pequeño humanoide gato de grandes ojos negros que usaba las blancas alas que salían de su espalda para volar y alcanzar la perilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Serena? Es algo raro que tú vengas a nuestra casa…Espera un momento, ¿Cuándo te dijimos donde vivimos? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso eres una acosadora?!- Reaccionaba Happy sorprendida.

-¡No! ¡Solo le pregunte a Mirajane-san!...Solamente vine a visitar. ¿O es que todavía están durmiendo? Después de todo, es algo temprano para visitas, ¿Verdad?- Respondía la joven con amnesia.

-No te preocupes por eso. Nos despertamos hace rato. Ven, entra- Dijo Happy amablemente.

Con aquella invitación, la joven que desconocía que era un demonio de Zeref procedió a entrar a la casa en frente de ella, y tras cerrar la puerta, comenzó a seguir al exceed azul que volaba por aquel recto pasillo. Eventualmente, Serena y Happy llegaron hasta la cocina de la casa, la cual era en realidad bastante amplia ya que también compartía espacio con la sala central. Cerca del horno que funcionaba con una lacrima, se podía apreciar que estaba una pequeña joven rubia de ojos marrones, que aparte de sus ropas normales, también vestía con un delantal blanca y en sus manos sostenía una espátula y un sartén que se encontraba encima de la llama del horno mientras había un huevo frito en él.

Y en una de las sillas alrededor de una mesa de madera que se encontraba bastante cerca de la cocina y estaba llena de distintos tipos de comida, se podía ver como estaba sentado y comiendo un pequeño joven de largos cabellos verdes y ojos cafés que vestía con unas pijamas blancas de rayas verdes. Ambos jóvenes de 13 años presentes en esa casa se sorprendieron levemente al ver acercarse a la joven pelinegra de su mismo gremio.

-¡Oh, Serena-san! ¡Buenos días! ¡Es una agradable sorpresa verla en nuestra casa!- Dijo Lucia muy feliz al ver a la pelinegra.

-Buenos días, Lucia-chan. A ti también, Roku- Saludaba Serena al joven que comía en la mesa ahí cercana.

-Buenos días- Respondió mascando el joven Nirvit que se hospedaba en la casa de la familia Dragneel al no tener ningún otro lugar.

-Una chica cocinando mientras un chico come tranquilamente su comida en la mesa. Este ambiente…- Susurraba la demonio de Zeref.

-…Una pareja de casados, ¿Verdad?- Apoyaba Happy a susurros.

-¡Oye, puedo escucharlos!- Dijo Roku con bastante ira tras escuchar con su agudo oído de Dragon Slayer mientras Lucia solo se mantuvo confusa.

-Pero estoy algo sorprendida. Lucia-chan, ¿Tu sabias cocinar? ¿Y lo haces siempre?- Preguntaba Serena mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa ahí presente.

-Así es. ¿Por qué se sorprende, Serena-san? ¿Acaso es algo malo que yo cocine?- Preguntaba la joven rubia mientras seguía cocinando aquel huevo en el sartén ardiente.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que yo pensaba que el que cocinaba era Tsuna. Ya sabes, él es tu hermano mayor después de todo- Respondía la joven de cabellos negros.

-Ah, con que es eso. Bueno…no es que mi hermano no sepa cocinar, es solo… ¿Cómo decirlo? No sabe controlarse cuando se trata de quemar algo con su fuego. De alguna forma, todo lo que cocina mi hermano termino hecho cenizas. Incluso una vez el trato de hacer pan tostado y de alguna forma, incendio la mitad de la casa- Respondió la joven maga celestial entre risas mientras cocinaba y dejando una gota de sudor cayendo por la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-Por cierto, ¿Y Tsuna? No lo veo aquí. Y tampoco a Sena. Si no me equivoco, ella decidió dormir aquí un par de noches, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba la joven con amnesia al no ver en la mesa a un joven pelirosa y a su doble de otro mundo.

-Así es. Ella dijo que estar cerca de Tsuna y Lucia la ayudaría a dormir mejor- Contesto Happy mientras comía unos cuantos pescados sentado en una silla de la mesa.

-Ninguno de esos dos se ha levantado todavia. A pesar de que saben que día es- Comentaba Roku mientras seguía comiendo.

-Es verdad. Serena-san, sé que es grosero pedirle esto a las visitas, ¿Podría ir a despertar a mi hermano y a Sena-san? El cuarto de mi hermano esta en ese pasillo a la derecha y a su lado está el cuarto que le dimos a Sena-san para dormir- Dijo Lucia apuntando a uno de los pasillos de su hogar.

-S-Sí. Yo me encargo- Contesto la pelinegra mientras pensaba- E-El cuarto de Tsuna… ¡Esperen, ¿Por qué rayos me pongo nerviosa al pensar ir allí?! ¡Es solo un cuarto, si, un cuarto que posiblemente este lleno de basura y suciedad! ¡Si, no hay nada porque ponerse nerviosa!-

Nuevamente tras resolver su dilema mental, Serena siguió las indicaciones de la joven maga de espíritus celestiales y eventualmente llego en frente de una puerta que tenía un letrero colgado en el centro y decía "Cuarto de Tsuna". Estando en frente de ese cuanto, la pelinegra toco varias veces y con gran fuerza al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de su compañero. Y sin obtener una respuesta luego de varios segundos, Serena resistió su nerviosismo, y simplemente abrió la puerta ella misma.

-¡O-Oye, Tsuna, despierta! ¡Ya es de mañana! ¡Recuerda que hoy es un día importante…!- Gritaba Serena entrando al cuarto de su compañero.

Al abrir la puerta la joven de cabellos negros observo que ese cuarto no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, solo era el cuarto de un joven adolecente normal lleno cosas como escritorios, estantes con distintas cosas pero nada de libros y sobre todo, una gran cantidad de ropa tirada en el suelo. Y en el centro de ese cuarto, se encontraba una cómoda blanca en la que estaba acostado y cubierto en sabanas un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas que no vestía nada más que unos calzones negros.

-¡S-Si, si, ya me levanto! ¡Hoy estas más molesta que de costumbre, Luci… ¿Eh?! ¡¿Serena?! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido al levantarse de su cama y ver a la joven pelinegra en la entrada a su cuarto.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Q…?!- Trataba de hablar Serena muy difícilmente mientras observaba muy fijamente la cama en donde estaba un recién despertado mago de fuego.

-¿Q-Que pasa con esa cara? Pareciera como si hubieras visto algo realmente sorprendente…- Comento Tsuna al ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañera.

-Hmp…Hmp…-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el pelirosa con leve sorpresa al notar esos sonidos.

Escuchando los sollozos de una femenina voz, el recién despertado Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación procedió a voltear su filosa mirada de ojos marrones hacia su lado izquierdo y literalmente se quedó en estado de shock al ver como en su cama que estaba en su cuarto y entre las sabanas que el había usado para cubrirse toda la noche, se encontraba perfectamente dormida y acomodada una joven de cabellos negros que era literalmente igual a la joven en la entrada a ese cuarto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Serena?! ¡No…Serena está ahí…así que… ¿Eres Sena?! ¡¿Q-Que rayos haces en mi cama?!- Grito Tsuna con enorme sorpresa.

-Es una buena pregunta. Dime, Tsuna, ¿Qué hace ella en tu cama?- Preguntaba Serena en la puerta con una mirada y aura asesina saliendo de su alrededor.

-¡E-E-Espera, Serena! ¡No saques conclusiones apresuradas! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que está pasando! ¡No sabía que ella estaba aquí! ¡Es en serio!- Gritaba el joven con un solo brazo con gran terror y nerviosismo.

-¿Qué no sabías? ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien que posee un oído y un olfato más allá de los sentidos humanos no pudo notar como una simple chica entro a su cuarto y se durmió a su lado? ¿Una chica que por casualidad es idéntica a mí? Más vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto, maldito pervertido sin escrúpulos. Te doy uno punto cinco segundos para crear una excusa que logre convencerme- Dijo Serena con una muy notable aura asesina rodeándole.

-¡Eso es imposible!- Grito el mago de fuego en shock.

-¡Oigan, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?! ¡¿Quién grita tanto?!- Decía la voz de Lucia acercándose a aquella habitación.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Ya es de mañana?- Decía soñolientamente la joven en la cama de Tsuna y que comenzaba a despertarse.

Al mismo tiempo que la llamada Serena Dragneel abría sus ojos cafés y se levantaba de la cama del joven mago de fuego con su sabana todavía cubriendo su cuerpo; unos apurados Lucia, Roku y Happy se posicionaron en la misma puerta abierta en la estaba parada una furiosa Serena y literalmente se quedaron en shock al ver la extraña escena en ese cuarto. Y por un momento, Serena olvido su increíble rabia al ver como ahora el cabello negro de su doble de Helland llegaba solamente hasta su cuello, a pesar de que ayer poseía el mismo largo que el suyo.

-Buenos días…todos…- Saludaba sonrientemente Sena mientras bostezaba levemente.

-Buenos días…Esperen un momento, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Sena está en la cama de Tsuna?- Preguntaba Roku con interés.

-Un hombre semidesnudo con una bella chica a su lado en su cama…Solo hay una forma de describir esta situacion- Comentaba Happy aguantando sus risas.

-Hermano, eres el peor…- Comento Lucia con un tono de decepción.

-¡Malditos, no me juzguen apenas llegando aquí! ¡Yo tampoco sé que está pasando aquí!- Gritaba Tsuna con gran furia.

-¿Eh? Sena, tu cabello… ¿Te lo cortaste?- Preguntaba Serena sorprendida al ver el nuevo look de su doble.

-Ah…sí. Ayer le pedí el favor a Lucia-chan que si podía pedirle a su espíritu, Cancer, que me cortara. Pensé que así sería más fácil diferenciarnos. ¿Acaso me queda mal o algo así?- Preguntaba Sena entre risas mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello ahora corto.

-No, para nada. Te queda bastante bien. En realidad, creo que hasta me dan ganas de cortarme el mi… ¡Espera, no cambiemos de tema! ¡Sena, ¿Qué demonios haces en la cama de Tsuna?! ¡¿Acaso d-d-d-durmieron juntos?! ¡Tsuna, maldito pervertido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traer a mi doble a tu cuarto y hacerle esas cosas y esas cosas?!- Gritaba Serena repentinamente.

-¡Que yo no hice nada, entiéndelo de una vez!¡ ¡Y ella ni siquiera ha respondido!- Se defendía el mago de fuego.

-¿Eh? ¿Dormir…juntos?- Repetía Sena confusa para luego fijarse en donde se encontraba y abrir sus ojos con gran asombro- ¡Ah! ¡S-Se equivocan! ¡No es lo que piensan! ¡Tsuna no ha hecho nada! ¡Yo…yo fui quien vino aquí! ¡En la noche, luego de ir al baño…yo sin siquiera pensarlo…como inconscientemente…entre al cuarto de Tsuna y entre en su cama para dormir con él, eso es todo! ¡Pero… ¿C-Como decirlo?! ¡Fue un tonto habito que tengo, en serio lo siento mucho, Tsuna!-

-A mí no me importa mientras puedas ayudarme a probar mi inocencia antes de que Serena me hubiera hecho algo…- Dijo Tsuna soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Pero, ¿A qué te refieres con que fue un habito, Sena?- Preguntaba la joven de largos cabellos negros confusa.

-Bueno…es que en mi mundo…antes de su muerte; Tsuna, Lucia y yo solíamos dormir juntos a menudo…y creo que al estar nuevamente cerca de ambos…no lo pude evitar- Respondía la llamada Serena Dragneel con una baja mirada de tristeza.

-Sena-san…- Hablo Lucia con un tono triste al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra con cabello cortó.

-B-Bueno…si fue un accidente por parte de Sena no podemos hacer nada. En todo caso, ustedes dos vayan rápido a la cocina y coman de una vez. Recuerden que hoy es un día importante- Dijo Serena tratando de olvidar aquella escena.

-¿Un día importante? ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Hoy, yo…!- Pensaba Tsuna con leve sorpresa y seriedad.

-Ya vamos- Respondió Sena con normalidad mientras procedía a levantarse de la cama del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

Con aquella respuesta, la bella joven proveniente de un mundo paralelo procedió a levantarse de la cama al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la sabana que la había protegido del frio toda la noche. En esos simples instantes; Tsuna, Serena, Lucia, Roku y Happy volvieron a sus estados de shocks ya que ellos podían ver claramente como la llamada Serena Dragneel no solamente poseía el mismo rostro de la llamada Serena Axel, sino también su mismo cuerpo.

-¡¿Ella…?!- Hablo Tsuna con enorme sorpresa.

-¡¿…Esta desnuda?!- Reaccionaba Roku de igual manera.

-¡Q-Que grandes…!- Pensaba Lucia en shock por sus propias razones.

-¡Buff!- Aguantaba Happy la risa cubriendo su boca con sus peludas patas y llorando imparablemente.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q…?!- Se quedaba Serena en un completo estado de shock.

-¿Eh?... ¡AAAAHH!- Gritaba Sena con su rostro cubriéndose con un intenso rojo de vergüenza.

Mientras una avergonzada Sena inmediatamente se cubría su voluptuoso pecho descubierto con sus dos brazos y se arrodillaba para cubrir su entrepierna, un tembloroso y sudado Tsuna poco a poco desviaba una mirada llena de nerviosismo hacia la entrada a su habitación, solo para terminar viendo como ahí se encontraba una Serena nuevamente cubierta por una aura asesina ahora más grande y letal.

-Tsuna, ahora entiendo del que Sena este aquí no es tu culpa, pero, ¿Quisieras explicar porque demonios ella está completamente desnuda? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Habla! ¡Quiero escuchar que estúpida excusas vas inventar, maldito pervertido!- Exclamaba una Serena homicida.

-¡E-E-E-E-E-Espera, Serena! ¡No saques conclusiones equivocadas de nuevo! ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba dormida aquí! ¡Así que cálmate!- Gritaba Tsuna lleno de miedo.

-¡¿Qué no hiciste nada?!-Hablaba Serena con seriedad e instinto asesino- ¡¿Qué no sabías?! ¡He escuchado que los hombres suelen decir eso muy a menudo! ¡Pero creo que hay una forma para prevenir que vuelvas a hacer estas clases de cosas, maldito pervertido! ¡Lucia-chan, préstame un cuchillo! ¡Se lo voy a cortar!-

-¡¿El qué?!- Preguntaba Tsuna lleno de terror.

… _Un rato después…_

Ahora en las pobladas calles de la ciudad de Magnolia, se podía apreciar como andaban en grupo Tsuna, Serena, Sena, Roku, Lucia y Happy, cada uno de ellos cargando una mochila o maleta de notable tamaño y que poseía un estilo único, y también traían vistiendo sus ropas diarias. A excepción del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación quien a pesar de que siempre traía un chaleco negro sin mangas, ahora vestía un chaleco negro que poseía una larga y vacía manga negra en su lado derecho y que era usada para cubrir la parte apuntada de su cuerpo.

Pero mientras ese grupo de jóvenes y un exceed caminaban por aquella calle, Lucia y Happy no podían evitar soltar ligeras risas al ver el rostro de Tsuna, el cual estaba lleno de múltiples moretones y rasguños que habían sido propagadas por una de las dos Serenas ahí presentes.

-¡E-Ese look en serio te queda, Tsuna!- Comentaba Happy entre risas.

-E-Es verdad, hermano- Decía Lucia de igual manera mientras cargaba una mochila de color rosado bastante llena.

-Ustedes, cállense- Contesto el pelirosa con venas de ira surgiendo de su frente con moretones y cargando una gran mochila de color marrón.

-En serio, lo siento mucho. Todo este asunto fue mi culpa. Aparte de dormirme en la cama de Tsuna, se me olvido que yo suelo dormir desnuda. Lo lamento mucho- Dijo Sena con gran arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya es asunto pasado. Además, es todo culpa de Tsuna por no asegurar mejor su habitación- Dijo Serena amigablemente.

-Diga lo que diga y pase lo que pase, es mi culpa, ¿Verdad?- Pensaba Tsuna al escuchar las palabras de su compañera.

-Dejando todo este asunto de lado, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Tsuna y los demás se vayan?- Preguntaba un serio Roku ahí presente y que cargaba una gran y llena bolsa gris.

-Pues mi viejo me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que entender antes de irnos, así que me dijo que nos viéramos a medio día en la salida de la ciudad. Todavía es temprano, así que todavía tengo tiempo libre - Respondió el pelirosa recordando.

-¡Entonces, pasemos nuestro último día juntos divirtiéndonos! ¡Primero comamos algo! ¡Mi hermano invita!- Dijo Lucia animadamente.

-¡Ayer, Sir!- Apoyo Happy igual de alegre.

-¡No decidan eso por si solos!- Gritaba Tsuna bastante molesto.

-Así es. Hoy es nuestro último día juntos al menos hasta que pase un año completo…porque Tsuna…se ira a entrenar con su padre, Natsu-san…- Pensaba Serena mientras recuerdos comenzaban a invadir su mente.

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Unos días atrás…_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De viaje contigo?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Reacciono el joven mago de fuego con gran sorpresa.

-¡Para hacerte más fuerte!- Hablaba Natsu seriamente- ¡Si vienes conmigo, te harás tan fuerte incluso para derrotarme a mí! ¡Porque durante todo este año, serás mi discípulo! ¡Tsuna, yo te entrenare!-

En el momento en que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación dijo esas palabras; los heridos Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia se sorprendieron de gran manera, pero no fueron los únicos. En el segundo piso del gremio de Fairy Tail, a las afueras de la enfermería en donde se encontraban Natsu y los tres jóvenes heridos, se encontraba escondida una bella joven de largos cabellos negros que había abierto sus marrones ojos con enorme sorpresa al lograr escuchar las palabras del Mago de Clase SS.

-¡¿Qué dijo?!- Reacciono Serene con gran sorpresa mientras se mantenía a afuera de la enfermería.

-¡¿Natsu-san…?!- Hablaba Alicia impresionada estado en su respectiva cama en la enfermería.

-¡¿…Entrenara a Tsuna?!- Hablo Marcus en el mismo estado estando en su cama.

-¡No quiero! ¡Yo puedo hacerme fuerte por mí mismo! ¡No necesito tu ayuda, maldito viejo! ¡Durante todo este año, me entrenare yo mismo y me hare tan fuerte como para vencerte a ti y a ese bastardo enmascarado que me arranco el brazo!- Respondió Tsuna molestamente.

-¡Déjate de cosas infantiles!- Dijo Natsu severamente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Se sorprendieron los jóvenes magos ante la seriedad del pelirosa mayor.

-Tsuna, tú te has vuelto bastante fuerte desde la última vez que te vi, eso puedo notarlo. Seguramente estos últimos ocho meses te has entrenado arduamente y has enfrentado toda clase de oponente, todo para hacerte más fuerte y superarme. Pero…eso no es suficiente- Hablaba Natsu sorprendiendo a su hijo-… ¿Crees que haciendo lo mismo que hiciste esos ocho meses lograras superarme a mí o a ese tipo que te arranco el brazo? Te aseguro que no lo harás. Si no vienes conmigo, cuando llegue la guerra sin duda morirás...sin poder hacer nada ni poder proteger a nadie. Entiende que esta guerra no es tu asunto personal, sino de todos los magos de Fiore. Si solo vas a ir a la guerra para probar tus habilidades y arreglar asuntos personales, puede que todavía no seas un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail…y no merezcas esa bufanda que te di-

-…- Se quedaba Tsuna en silencio mientras sujetaba levemente aquella bufanda que cubría su cuello.

-Yo te hare fuerte. No es una petición ni una opción u oferta que te estoy dando. Es una orden como tu padre y como un senpai de Fairy Tail. Tú vendrás conmigo a viajar…para que puedas proteger a todos, Tsuna- Dijo Natsu con enorme seriedad.

Ante cada una de las serias palabras que había escuchado decir a su padre, Tsuna solamente se mantuvo en severo silencio para luego ocultar su mirada bajo una sombra de su puntiagudo cabello rosado mientras apretaba sus dientes y su único puño con gran fuerza. Haciendo eso, Tsuna recordaba aquella escena en donde Marcus, Alicia y el fueron vencidos totalmente por los miembros de Spriggan Tail y después imagina al enmascarado Emperador de Helland pisando los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos. Odiando ver esa imagen en su mente, Tsuna inmediatamente levanto una determinada con sus filosos ojos marrones hacia su padre.

-¡Yo…iré contigo!- Hablo Tsuna ferozmente- ¡Para ser más fuerte y proteger a todos…Entréname, Papa!-

Antes la respuesta dada por su hijo, Natsu solamente mostro una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras Marcus y Alicia se quedaban en silencio con unas miradas tan serias y determinadas como las del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación. Pero mientras esa conversación en la enfermería llegaba a un fin, la joven con amnesia que estaba fuera de ella se había quedado en un pequeño estado de shock al escuchar las palabras de su importante compañero.

-Tsuna… ¡¿Se ira?!- Reacciono Serena sin palabras.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-En ese momento estaba en shock…la persona que más se ha esforzado en que yo recupere mis recuerdos…un importante amigo se iría de mi lado. Pero luego entendí…que era necesario. Para lograr derrotar a los 12 generales y Emperador de Spriggan, Tsuna tiene que ser más fuerte…- Pensaba Serena seriamente-…Y no solamente Tsuna. Marcus, Alicia, Raine, Sonia y Ryos también se alejaran del gremio durante todo año para empezar un entrenamiento con sus familias. Y es lo mismo para Lisa y Sorano de Sabertooth, Ur y Leo de Lamia Scale e incluso para Sophia en el consejo mágico. Todos ellos se harán más fuertes para derrotar a los de Spriggan Tail y proteger a sus seres queridos de este guerra…pero yo…a pesar de que soy una miembro de Fairy Tail…-

-¡Oye, Serena! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Serena!-

Escuchando repentinamente la masculina voz que siempre lograba animarla, la joven de largos cabellos negros abrió sus ojos cafés con leve sorpresa y sorpresivamente noto como el rostro del joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail se encontraba bastante cerca del suyo, lo cual provoco que ella se sonrojara levemente para después alejarse inmediatamente.

-¡Estas demasiado cerca! ¡¿Q-Que te pasa, Tsuna?!- Preguntaba la pelinegra nerviosamente.

-¿Y a ti que es lo que te pasa? Hace rato que te estoy hablando, pero no me haces nada de caso- Preguntaba Tsuna algo molesto.

-¡S-Solo estaba pensando! ¡Es algo que tú nunca sabrás hacer! ¡¿Y qué es lo que quieres?!- Decía Serena todavía algo nerviosa.

-Te estoy diciendo que si no te apuras, te vamos a dejar atrás. O no me digas que no quieres participar en el pequeño festín que tendremos en mi despedida, ¿Verdad?- Respondia el sonriente pelirosa sorprendiendo levemente a la pelinegra de cabello largo.

-Si tú vas a participar, obviamente no va a hacer nada pequeño- Comentaba el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas ahí presente.

-Bueno, mi hermano es que va a pagar de todas formas, así que está bien. ¡Yo me voy a comer un helado de fresa y vainilla gigante!- Dijo una animada Lucia.

-¡Aye! ¡Y yo un pastel completo con sabor a pescado!- Apoyaba Happy en el mismo estado de ánimo.

-¿Eso lo venden aquí?- Pensaba Sena al escuchar esa conversación.

-¡Malditos, ya habíamos decidido que cada uno pagaría lo suyo!- Gritaba el puntiagudo pelirosa furioso mientras la pelinegra en frente de él, solo sonreía con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Está bien. Yo voy. Pero voy a ordenar un pastel de fresas de calidad que es bastante caro, asi que sera mejor que traigas suficiente dinero, Tsuna- Dijo una sonriente Serena mientras avanzaba.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Tú también?!- Reaccionó Tsuna molesto mientras él y sus demás comenzaban a avanzar.

-Tsuna y los demás se irán…no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo…lo único que puedo hacer…es despedirlos con una sonrisa para no hacerlos sufrir…aunque yo sea la que sufra por eso- Pensaba Serena seriamente.

Con esos claros pensamientos en su cabeza, Serena siguió mostrando una amigable sonrisa en su rostro mientras se mantenía paseando junto con sus compañeros. Pero aquellos jóvenes no eran los únicos dispersados por la extensa, poblada y bella ciudad de Magnolia. En una de las calles de esta, y entre tanta gente yendo a diferentes direcciones, se encontraba solitaria y pensativamente un joven de 18 años que poseía un desordenado y poco puntiagudo cabello albino, filosos ojos azules y con la marca de Fairy Tail tatuada en su cuello.

Y decorando su apariencia aparte de su vestimenta normal, se podía apreciar que ese joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación poseía múltiples vendas en las quemaduras dispersadas por su piel y además que cargaba una gran mochila en su espalda. Aquel joven avanzaba tranquilamente hasta que abrió su mirada al ver como a unos metros en frente de él y entre toda esa gente se encontraba una de sus conocidas.

Esa conocida era una bella joven de su misma edad, con largos y hermosos cabellos escarlatas con un pequeño mechón azul en el frente, unos ojos de color marrón, la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha y aparte de su ropa normal, también traía una gran maleta entre sus manos. Esa joven que era la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y también se sorprendió levemente al fijar la mirada en el joven albino.

-¡Alicia!- Dijo Marcus con leve asombro.

-¡Marcus! Me sorprende verte. Pensé que ya te habías ido de Magnolia- Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

-Estaba a punto de irme. Voy al punto de reunión que acorde con mi papa, mama, Freed-san y Bickslow. Desde ahí, todos nosotros nos iremos a un lugar lejano para entrenar sin molestar a nadie y no poner límites a nuestras magias. ¿Y tú?- Respondió y pregunto el joven albino.

-Se podría decir que es casi lo mismo. Ahora mismo voy a reunirme con mi padre y mi madre para ir primero a la ciudad de Crocus junto con Sena y ver si podemos reunirnos con la Reina Hisui para darle información sobre Spriggan Tail. Después de eso, nosotros también nos iremos a entrenar- Explicaba la joven de cabellos escarlatas y azules.

-Ya veo. Conque estarás entrenando con la un antiguo mago santo y la mismísima Titania. Seguramente la tendrás difícil- Dijo Marcus entre leves risas.

-Mira quien lo dice. Tú vas a entrenar con dos de los magos de Clase S más fuertes que hay en nuestro gremio. Mirajane, "La demonio" y Laxus, el nieto del maestro antes de mi madre- Dijo Alicia también entre risas.

-…- Se quedaron los jóvenes repentinamente en silencio con sus respectivas miradas bajas.

-Oye, Alicia…tu… ¿Crees que merecemos ser sus hijos?- Preguntaba Marcus con un tono de decepción.

-Sinceramente…creo no lo somos. Odio admitirlo…pero nosotros somos débiles. Pero…Vamos a cambiar eso durante este año, ¿Verdad? Yo me decidí. Durante todo este año…me asegurare de ganar el suficiente poder para superar a mi madre…más vale que tu hagas lo mismo, Marcus. Y cuando nos volvamos a ver, veamos quien en más fuerte- Respondió Alicia cambiando su baja mirada por una gran sonrisa.

-Si…es una promesa- Respondió Marcus también mostrando una sonrisa.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, los dos jóvenes chocaron suavemente sus respectivos puños derechos sin apartar una gentil mirada uno del otro, y luego de unos segundos, ambos volvieron a caminar con direcciona a sus respectivos puntos de encuentro o al menos eso se suponía que harían. Marcus solamente se quedaba parado firmemente en aquel lugar mientras observaba fijamente como Alicia se alejaba cada vez más y más. Observando aquella esa escena, el joven albino repentinamente apretó sus puños y comenzó a tomar gran cantidad de aire.

-¡Oye, Alicia!- Grito Marcus repentinamente en plena calle.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que pasa, Marcus?- Reacciono Alicia algo confusa y sorprendida.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver dentro de un año y el asunto de la guerra entre mundos haya acabado…yo…Tengo que decirte algo…algo muy importante y quiero que lo oigas, ¿Podrías hacerlo?- Preguntaba el joven albino con gran seriedad.

-¿Algo que decirme? ¿Acaso no puedes decírmelo ahora?- Preguntaba la peliescarlata con un mechón azul confusa.

-Por desgracia, no puedo decírtelo…no ahora. Hasta que sea digno…Así que por favor, ¿Podrías esperar y estar lista para cuando llegue ese momento, Alicia?- Dijo Marcus con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Digno?- Repetia Alicia con confusión para luego ver la mirada del joven albino y solamente mostrar una sonrisa-…Si, yo esperare ansiosamente lo que tengas que decir y lo escuchare claramente, sea lo que sea. Entonces, nos vemos…Marcus-

-Alicia…te prometo que durante año…yo me convertiré en alguien digno…de estar a tu lado- Pensaba Marcus mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a avanzar hacia su destino.

Mientras aquellos dos determinados jóvenes se dirigían a sus respectivos destinos, en otra de las pobladas zonas de la extensa ciudad de Magnolia, se podía apreciar como una joven de 18 años salía de su casa en aquellos suburbios. Esa joven poseía un ondulado y largo cabello y ojos azul oscuro, tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna izquierda y junto con los vestidos que siempre vestía, poseía una gran maleta entre sus manos. Esa chica bajaba paso por paso las escaleras en frente de su casa y que llevaban a la calle, en donde estaban un hombre y mujer que parecían estar esperándole.

-¡Oye, Raine, apúrate! ¡No podemos perder tiempo!- Dijo Gray algo molesto.

-Sí, sí, Raine se está apurando- Contesto la joven peliazul oscuro todavía bajando las escaleras al mismo ritmo.

-¡Esta niña…!- Hablaba Gray bastante molesto.

-Vamos, tómenlo con calma, Gray-sama. Raine solamente esta triste porque no le dio tiempo de despedirse de Tsuna-kun y los demás, ¿Verdad, Raine?- Decía Juvia amigablemente.

-Si… ¿En serio tenemos que irnos tan rápido, Papa, Mama?- Preguntaba Raine con algo de tristeza.

-Lo lamento, pero así es. No podemos perder ni un solo segundo, Raine. Tenemos que apurarnos en hacernos más fuertes, sobre todo tu. Por eso iremos a unas montañas que en esta época poseen unos climas perfectos para que entrenes tanto mi magia de hielo como la magia de agua de tu madre. Pero ese clima solo dura unos pocos meses, así que tenemos que apurarnos- Explicaba el serio mago de hielo.

-Lo entiendo, papa…aunque Raine te tomara más en serio si tuvieras las vestimentas para ir a unas montañas con clima frio…o al menos vestimentas- Dijo la joven maga de hielo observando a su padre en calzoncillos a media calle llena de gente.

-¡Ah! ¡¿En qué momento?!- Reacciono Gray sorprendido ante su desnudez.

-¡Gray-sama!- Actuaba una Juvia enamorada mirando a su esposo lujuriosamente.

-Un año entero lejos de todos…Raine se pregunta si esto le ayudara a pensar mejor las cosas sobre Tsuna-sama…y Leo-kun- Pensaba en serio la joven de ondulados cabellos azules.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, Raine solamente se quedaba mirando las nubes que se movían en el cielo y en ellas imaginaba la imagen de cierto pelirosa y peliblanco. Observando esas imágenes por algunos segundos, la joven maga de hielo luego solamente bajo una seria y decidida mirada hacia adelante y luego comenzó a seguir a sus padres con la intención de ir a esas mencionadas montañas en donde comenzaría su entrenamiento y su decisión. Y mientras otra joven maga de Fairy Tail se retiraba de Magnolia, otra se encontraba en un parque que se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad.

En una de las tantas bancas esparcidas por ese poblado y lindo parque de Magnolia, se encontraba solitariamente sentada y pensativa una joven de 18 años con un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos ojos negros, con la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo izquierdo, vestía sus ropas normales y a su lado en aquella banca, poseía una gran mochila verde. Esa masculina jovencita se quedaba en silencio en aquello banca mientras observaba fija y vagamente el cielo azulado sobre su ciudad.

-¿Qué haces tan pensativa?- Dijo una voz masculina.

Al escuchar esa voz, la joven sentada en aquella banca cambio la dirección de sus ojos negros y pudo ver como parada al lado de esa banca en donde estaba sentada se encontraba un joven de su misma edad, con un largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, un rostro y orejas decorados con metálicos piercings, con la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro izquierdo, ropas y unas maleta negra en sus manos.

-Ryos, ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido- Dijo Sonia al ver al joven pelinegro.

-Estoy en camino a reunirme con mi papa, mama y Lily. Solo pensé en tomar una ruta más larga para recordar mejor la ciudad y hacer enojar un poco a mi viejo. Y, ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Supongo que por esa maleta a tu lado, tu también te iras de Magnolia, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Así es. Me iré a entrenar a un bosque lleno de bestias salvajes que me ayudaran a mejorar mi Beast Soul. Solamente estoy esperando a mi papa y mama que olvidaron algunas cosas en casa- Contesto la joven de cabellos cafés.

-Con que a un bosque, eh…Bueno, no importa. Al final de cuentas, el que se será más fuerte al volver, seré yo. ¡Gee hee!- Dijo un confiando Ryos soltado una peculiar risa al final.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?! ¡¿Crees que te volverás más fuerte que yo en un solo año?! ¡Ni en broma! ¡Veras que cuando regrese a Magnolia, yo seré el hombre más fuerte de todos!- Grito Sonia furiosa.

-Que eres una chica, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? Bueno…tendré que esperar un año para ver si esas palabras son verdad o mentira. Nos vemos, Sonia- Dijo Ryos con una leve sonrisa.

Dichas esas palabras, el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación le dio un ligero golpe en el hombre a la usuaria de Take Over como señal de despedida y luego simplemente siguió su camino. Y tras eso, Sonia observaba como Ryos se alejaba y luego de unos segundos, ella coloco una ligera pero confiada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Acepto el reto- Dijo una determinada Sonia.

Después de decir esas palabras, Sonia observaba como sus padres la saludaban a la distancia y al verlos, ella inmediatamente tomo su maleta en la banca y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Y mientras los demás jóvenes magos tomaban distintos caminos para volverse más fuertes; Tsuna, Serena, Happy, Sena y Roku caminaban tranquilamente por una de las calles de Magnolia luego de haber comido bastantes bocadillos en un lejano restaurante, entre otras cosas. Aunque Tsuna y Serena se encontraban un poco más detrás de los demás.

-¡Ah! ¡En serio todo estuvo delicioso, sobre todo ese pastel de fresas! ¡Era de esperar que fuera tan caro!- Decía una complacida Serena.

-No puedo creer que al final yo haya pagado todo…- Dijo un deprimido Tsuna.

-No te quejes tanto. Si lo pienso bien, tú merecías pagar ya que por tu culpa has dejado varias veces sin recompensa a Lucia-chan y a los demás en sus misiones. Y también te lo merecías por lo que paso esta mañana- Comento la joven con amnesia.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?- Reacciono el pelirosa levemente molesto mientras la pelinegra reía alegremente hasta que de repente se quedó en silencio y una mirada baja.

-Sabes, Tsuna…en serio voy a extrañar esto…estar molesta contigo pero al mismo tiempo estar alegre y feliz. Aunque no quería admitirlo…voy a estar muy triste cuando tú y los demás se vayan- Dijo una entristecida pelinegra.

-Oye, no hables como si nos fuéramos a ir por siempre. Solo será un año. Todos nosotros sin duda volveremos para patearle el trasero a esos tipos de Spriggan Tail, salvar el mundo de Sena y tener momentos como estos- Dijo Tsuna decidido.

-Aunque sea solo un año, no tenerlos a todos ustedes a mi lado va a hacer que parezca casi una eternidad. Bueno, puede que a un tipo como tú que tiene un raro sentido del tiempo, tal vez solo le parezcan un par de días…-

-No. Sin duda, será mucho tiempo- Dijo de repente un serio Tsuna interrumpiendo a la pelinegra.

-¿Eh? ¿E-En serio?- Reacciono Serena con algo de sorpresa.

-Si. Yo descubrí que la razón por la que no me di cuenta que el año paso tan rápido fue porque estaba demasiado feliz. La gran felicidad que sentía al estar con cada uno de mis amigos hacia que todo pasara demasiado rápido…sobre todo contigo, Serena. Al estar contigo parecía que todo durara segundos. Por eso al no tenerte a mi lado…puedo decirte que todo año van a parecer siglos- Explicaba un sonriente Tsuna.

-T-Tsuna…tu…- Hablaba Serena sorprendida y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Aquí!-

Al escuchar esa voz masculina tan repentinamente; Tsuna y Serena junto Lucia, Sena, Happy y Roku que estaban un poco más delante de ellos, procedieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia adelante y así pudieron ver que la persona que había hablado era un hombre que se les acercaba en aquella poblada calle de Magnolia. Ese hombre vestido con una larga capa marrón poseía un increíble parecido físico con Tsuna aparte de su desordenado cabello rosado, ojos marrones y filosos dientes.

-¡Papa!- Dijo Lucia emocionada al ver a ese pelirosa llamado Natsu Dragneel.

-Maldito viejo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya terminaste todas las cosas que ibas a hacer?- Preguntaba un Tsuna no muy feliz.

-Si. Así que aunque lamento interrumpir este momento, es momento de que nos vayamos…Tsuna- Dijo un Natsu realmente serio.

Aunque ella sabía que este momento llegaría, la joven que desconocía que era un demonio de Zeref no pudo evitar sentir un doloroso sentimiento atravesar su corazón en el momento en que el adulto Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación dijo esas simples palabras. Mientras que el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación solamente mantuvo una seria mirada en sus filosos ojos marrones al mismo tiempo que sostenía con firmeza aquella mochila entre sus manos.

-Si…vamos- Respondió un decidido Tsuna.

-Tsuna…- Fue todo lo que pudo pensar Serena observando a aquel pelirosa.

-Oye, Natsu, ¿En serio no puedo ir contigo y con Tsuna?- Preguntaba Happy con tristeza.

-Lo siento, Happy, pero no. Para entrenar a Tsuna, necesitamos estar lejos de cualquier civil o alguien no lo suficientemente fuerte. Si tú vas, podrías salir herido. Pero si quieres puedes acompañar a Lucia en su viaje de entrenamiento- Respondió Natsu sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡¿Viaje de entrenamiento?!- Reacciono los jóvenes con increíble sorpresa.

-¡Lucia-chan, ¿Tu también te vas de viaje?!- Preguntaba Sena sorprendida.

-B-Bueno, por supuesto que yo pensaba entrenar, pero no he planeado hacer ningún viaje. Papa, ¿De qué viajes estás hablando?- Preguntaba la joven maga celestial confusa.

-Natsu está hablando del viaje que harás conmigo, Lucia-

Escuchando repentinamente una femenina voz, los jóvenes magos volvieron a sorprenderse; sobre todo Tsuna, Lucia y Happy que reconocían perfectamente esa voz. Dirigiendo sus miradas a unos metros detrás de Natsu, los jóvenes magos como ahí se encontraba perfectamente de pie una bella mujer adulta con voluptuoso y precioso cuerpo, un largo y hermoso cabello de color rubio que llegaba hasta su espalda y con algunos flecos en el frente y también poseía unos preciosos ojos marrones.

Esa mujer que poseía un increíble parecido con Lucia se encontraba vistiendo con una blusa blanca sin mangas y un poco de escote debajo de una chaqueta de cuero marrón abierta y con mangas largas, una falda de color marrón, unas sandalias rojas, cargaba un pequeño bolso rosado, alrededor de su cuello poseía un ligero collar de titanio que cargaba al parecer con una clase de llave dorada, y sobre todo, en su mano derecha se encontraba la marca de Fairy Tail en un claro color rosado. Al a esa mujer, los dos hermanos Dragneel mostraron grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Hola. Ha pasado tiempo desde que no les veo, Tsuna, Lucia, Happy- Dijo con una sonrisa aquella adulta maga celestial y famosa escritora.

-¡Lucy!- Dijo Happy con gran felicidad.

-¡Mama!- Dijeron tanto Tsuna como Lucia igual de felices corriendo a aquella mujer que era su progenitora.

-¡En serio estoy muy feliz de verlos a ambos! ¡Incluso me parece que crecieron!- Decía una feliz Lucy Dragneel mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos felizmente.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, mama? ¿No estabas todavía en una gira para promocionar tus libros?- Preguntaba Lucia tanto feliz como confusa.

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste que venias? Pudiste decírnoslo en una de tus cartas- Preguntaba Tsuna en el mismo estado.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, no sería una sorpresa. Además, antes de ser escritora, yo soy una maga de Fairy Tail. No podía quedarme lejos del gremio después de ver a ese tipo con mascara declarar la guerra a nuestro mundo, y sobre todo, después de enterarme sobre lo de Tsuna…- Explicaba Lucy para luego dirigir una no muy feliz mirada a su hijo mayor que solo poseía un brazo-…Lo que hiciste fue bastante estúpido y peligroso, Tsuna…aunque no debería sorprenderme pensando de quien eres hijo. Casi me da un infarto cuando Erza me dijo lo que le paso a tu brazo, pero alegra mucho verte con vida, Tsuna-

-Si. Lamento haberte preocupado, mama- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué diablos? A mí me recibe con una patada en llamas, pero a Lucy la recibe con sonrisas y abrazos. Creo que aquí tenemos un claro favoritismos entre padres…- Pensaba Natsu no muy contento.

-Con que ella es la madre de Tsuna y Lucia-chan…Lucy Dragneel, la famosa escritora de novelas…Pensar que yo tendría de conocer una celebridad como ella… ¿Eh? ¿O acaso ya la conocía? ¡Maldición, en serio odio la amnesia!- Pensaba Serena para después notar algo peculiar en su doble de otro mundo a su lado.

-Lucy-san…- Susurraba Sena con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y tratando de aguantar lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sena… ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba Serena con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien…se podría decir que ya me estoy acostumbrado…aunque aún duele un poco…un feliz dolor…- Respondió la llamada Serena Dragneel secando las lágrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos.

-Con que ella es su madre, eh…- Comento Roku al ver a la rubia mayor por primera vez.

-Por supuesto, ¿Acaso no se entre el parecido entre madre e hija?- Preguntaba una animada Lucia.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación observo mejor a la adulta maga de espíritus celestiales que estaba unos pasos en frente suyo y al hacerlo pudo notar el gran tamaño de su busto, sus espectaculares curvas, unas hermosas piernas, una preciosa piel y unos tentadores labios. Y tras ver todo eso, el joven Nirvit de cabellos verdes observo nuevamente a Lucia, que por su desgracia siendo una niña de 13 años.

-Es verdad, se parecen…ambas son rubias- Dijo un tranquilo Roku.

-¿Por qué rayos mirabas tanto a mi mama? ¿Y esa fue la única comparación que encontraste?- Preguntaba Lucia en un pequeño shock.

-Cabello verde, ojos cafés y unos colmillos pintados en sus mejillas…Tú debes ser Roku-kun. Erza me hablo de ti. Tú eres un Nirvit, ¿Verdad? Yo soy la madre de Lucia y Tsuna, Lucy. Mucho gusto- Saludaba la adulta rubia sonriente.

-Sí, mucho gusto- Contesto el peliverde normalmente.

-Roku es el miembro más reciente de Fairy Tail y ya que no tiene donde quedarse, mi hermano y yo lo mantenemos en nuestra casa. Lo alimentamos todos los días y también le entrenamos bien- Explicaba una orgullosa Lucia.

-¿Por qué me describes como si yo fuera un perro callejero o algo así?- Preguntaba el joven Nirvit furioso.

-Con que en nuestra casa, eh. Como una pequeña pareja de esposos. Oye, Roku-kun, no tendrás segundas intenciones con mi hija o algo así, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Lucy coquetamente.

-Por supuesto que no ni en un millón de años. Y no agradecería que nos llamara "pareja de esposos", Lucy-san- Aclaro Roku muy seriamente.

-Es verdad, Lucy. Ellos no son esposos así que no los llames de esa manera- Apoyaba un furioso Natsu revestido en una asesina aura carmesí.

-¡¿Por qué rayos desde que conocí a este viejo siento algo parecida a una intención asesina acechándome?!- Pensaba Roku con múltiples escalofríos recorriendo en su espalda.

-Y si no mal recuerdo, tus eres Serena, ¿Verdad? Erza me explico sobre tu amnesia. Y también me explico de la otra Serena. Lamento si me parezco a alguien de tu familia y eso te entristece…Sena, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la mujer rubia algo triste.

-Por favor, no se preocupe por eso. Más que entristecerme, me hace muy feliz verla a usted y al resto de los Dragneel en frente de mí, Lucy-san- Respondió la joven de corto cabello negro felizmente.

-¿Eh? Oye, mama, ¿A qué te refieres con "si no mal recuerdo"? ¿Tu habías conocido a Serena antes?- Preguntaba Tsuna confuso.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡B-Bueno, t-te equivocas! ¡Es solo que Erza me lo dijo y creí que se me había olvidado!- Contestaba una nerviosa Lucy mientras en realidad- ¡Falto poco! ¡Tsuna seguramente se enojara si le digo que hace 8 meses yo estuvo en Magnolia y no lo visite ya que quería conocer a Serena en secreto ya que Natsu me dijo que nuestro hijo había conseguido una clase de novia, aunque supuse que el confundía las cosas, simplemente no pude resistirme a conocerla! ¡Puede que esto de la amnesia de Serena me beneficie un poco!-

-¡Ah, casi se me olvidaba! ¡Lucy, tú, ¿Vas a llevarte de viaje a Lucia para entrenarla?!- Preguntaba Happy con gran interés como todos los demás jóvenes ahí presentes.

-Si. Yo me llevare a Lucia a un lugar con un ambiente especialmente lleno de grandes cantidades de ethernano en el aire. Ahí nuestros amigos espíritus y yo te enseñaremos cosas sobre la magia celestial que todavía no conoces, Lucia. Aunque sinceramente, no me gusta la idea de que alguien tan joven como tú participe en algo tan desagradable como la guerra- Explicaba una triste Lucy.

-¡No te sientas mal, mama! ¡Yo quiero hacerme fuerte y así poder luchar al lado de todos también! ¡Yo también soy una maga de Fairy Tail!- Exclamo una determinada Lucia.

-Su hija tiene razón, Lucy-san. Aunque seamos todavía demasiado jóvenes, nosotros somos magos de Fairy Tail que siempre lucharan al lado de sus compañeros para proteger a los demás. Es por eso que tenemos que hacernos fuertes, todos nosotros- Apoyo un serio Roku.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Roku, ¿Tú también te vas a entrenar?- Preguntaba la joven maga celestial con interés.

-Si- Hablaba el joven Nirvit- En realidad yo quería entrenar hace mucho, pero no tenía tiempo. Hace tiempo encontré que dentro de mis cosas había un libro que explicaba todos los hechizos y artes secretos que mi padre quería enseñarme antes de su muerte. Seguramente el Jefe Koraku lo coloco en mi mochila cuando yo deje la ciudad de los Nirvit. El debió suponer que en algún punto yo desearía hacerme más fuerte que mi padre y por eso me lo entrego. Por eso no lo decepcionare, y me iré a algún lugar con buena tierra y minerales para entrenarme y aprender lo que hay en ese libro-

-Ya veo. Entonces, buena suerte, Roku. Más vale que te hagas bastante fuerte o si no te dejare atrás- Dijo una Lucia sonriente.

-¡Hmp! ¡Me robaste las palabras de la boca, mocosa!- Respondió Roku igual de sonrisas.

Mostrándose sonrisas entre ellos, los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail chocaron sus puños entre sí como una señal de despedida y confianza. Pero ese momento entre los dos jóvenes magos de 13 años fue interrumpido cuando Natsu sujeto levemente tanto a Lucia como a Roku de sus respectivas cabezas y luego los separo lo más que pudo. Tras eso, el pelirosa adulto solamente avanzo mientras todos los presentes se quedaban con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza.

-¡Ya dejen de estar tan amistosos y vámonos!- Dijo Natsu bastante molesto.

-Se nota que no le gusta que Lucia tenga amigos varones de su edad tan rápidamente. De alguna forma ver a Natsu como padre sobreprotector es algo lindo- Pensaba Lucy entre leves risas.

-¡Tsuna, apúrate o te dejare atrás! ¡Si no quieres hacerte fuerte, ese es tu problema!- Decía Natsu mientras avanzaba.

-¡Ya cállate, maldito viejo! ¡Ya te escuche! ¡Ya voy! ¡Bueno, todos, nos vemos dentro de un año!- Se despidió Tsuna mientras corría para alcanzar a su padre.

-Si…Adiós- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Serena mientras trataba de sonreír sin mostrar tristeza.

-Entonces, creo que es hora de que nosotras también nos vayamos, Lucia. Tú trajiste una mochila con todo lo que necesitas para estar lejos de la casa, ¿Verdad?- Decía Lucy amablemente.

-Si. Papa me pidió que la trajera conmigo y ahora sé porque. Vámonos, mama- Dijo una feliz Lucia.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Yo me iré con Lucy y Lucia!- Dijo un Happy animadamente.

-Supongo que es hora de que yo también me vaya. Si quiero ser más fuerte, no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo- Dijo un serio Roku.

-Si…nos vemos dentro de un año, Lucia, Roku- Se despedía Serena con el mismo trono de tristeza mientras sus amigos y compañeros de Fairy Tail se alejaban.

-Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿Estas bien, Serena?- Preguntaba Sena con preocupación por su doble de Earthland.

-Más o menos…me duele que todos se vayan por tanto tiempo, pero lo que más duele es que todos ellos se están esforzando para hacerse más fuertes y proteger Fiore… ¡Mientras, yo…!- Contestaba una Serena apretando sus puños con gran frustración.

-¡Oh, por poco lo olvido! ¡Oye, Serena!-

Nuevamente escuchando esa voz masculina, las dos Serenas presentes en aquella poblada calle de Magnolia volvieron a dirigir sus miradas de ojos cafés hacia adelante para poder presenciar como hacia ella volvían a acercarse los dos hombres de la familia Dragneel. Y el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación que estaba entre ellos, cargaba en su mano derecha una pequeña caja de cristal que parecía poseer en su interior lo que parecía ser un pequeño pedazo de tela.

-¿Eh? ¿Tsuna? ¿Natsu-san? ¿Acaso pasa algo?- Preguntaba Serena confusa al ver de regreso a los dos pelirosas.

-S-Si…es que olvido darte algo- Explicaba Natsu levemente cansado.

-¿Dame algo? ¿Usted a mí?- Reacciono la demonio de Zeref con bastante confusión y sorpresa.

-¡Si! ¡Buscar esto fue uno de los asuntos que tenía que resolver antes de irme de Magnolia! ¡Tómalo! ¡Esto sin duda te dará las respuestas que buscas, Serena!- Decía Natsu mientras dirigía aquella caja de cristal hacia la joven de largos cabellos negros.

-S-Si…Gracias, Natsu-san…creo- Respondió Serena con confusión.

-¿Una caja de cristal…con un pedazo de tela dentro?- Dijo Sena con confusión al ver ese extraño objeto ahora en manos de su doble de Earthland.

-¡¿Regalándole cosas extrañar a una chica adolecente?! ¡Eres un maldito degenerado pervertido, maldito viejo! ¡Le voy a decir a mi mama!- Gritaba Tsuna bastante molesto.

-¡No digas cosas que pueden malinterpretarse! ¡Maldicion, ya cállate y vámonos, Tsuna!- Contesto de igual manera el pelirosa mayor.

Tras entregarle ese extraño objeto a la joven que desconocía que era un demonio de Zeref, el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail se dio la vuelta y nuevamente comenzó a alejarse de aquella calle y cuando su hijo mayor estaba a punto de seguirlo, este repentinamente sintió como algo lo retenía. Volteando su mirada, aquel joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados observo con sus filosos ojos marrones como la larga y vacía manga derecha de su chaleco que era usada para cubrir la falta de su brazo, ahora era sujetada levemente por las manos de una bella joven de largos cabellos negros y con unos ojos cafés que parecían querer liberar lágrimas.

-¿Serena?- Reaccionaba Tsuna con leve confusión y sorpresa.

-Tsuna…yo…- Hablaba Serena con un tono triste para luego tratar de aparentar una sonrisa-… ¡En serio, te estaré esperando! ¡A ti y a todos los demás! ¡Y…Mas vale que hagas más fuerte, ¿Entiendes?!-

-¡Si! ¡Puedes contar con eso! ¡Después de todo, ya estoy más que encendido!- Respondió Tsuna mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Observando aquella resplandeciente y cálida sonrisa con unos ojos llenos tanto de alegría como de tristeza, Serena soltó de sus manos la larga manga derecha del chaleco de ese Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación, permitiendo que este avanzara hasta lograr posicionarse al lado de del Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación que era su padre y luego ambos avanzaban juntos hacia la misma dirección.

-Oye, viejo, ¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Serena?- Preguntaba Tsuna con interés.

-Hmp…para poder ahorrarme explicaciones, digamos que le di una llave- Respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Una llave?- Repetía el joven mago de fuego confuso.

-Si. Es una llave que abrirá las puertas de todas las respuestas que ella quiere y mucho más. Aunque solo si ella descubre cómo. Pero dejando ese asunto para más tarde, ¿Es verdad que estás listo para volverte más fuerte, Tsuna?- Preguntaba el adulto mago de fuego seriamente.

-No se trata de si estoy listo no, o si quiero o no- Hablaba un serio Tsuna- Yo debo hacerme más fuerte…con tu ayuda, papa. Para derrotarte a ti, a ese bastardo de la máscara y a cualquier otro que se meta en mi camino. Pero sobre todo…-

Con un fuerte viento agitando sus cabellos y rosando sus pieles, cada uno de los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail avanzaban hacia sus respectivos destinos afuera de Magnolia con el fin de volverse más fuertes. Mientras avanzaban junto con sus padres o acompañantes; Tsuna Dragneel, Lucia Dragneel, Marcus Strauss Dreyar, Alicia Scarlet, Raine Loxar Fullbuster, Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss, Roku e incluso Serena Axel que se quedaba en Magnolia, solo poseían un pensamiento que duraría en sus cabezas el resto de ese año y ese era…

-¡…Para Proteger Todos!-

… _Las jóvenes hadas agitan sus alas hacia adelante…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Lamento no haber publicado el martes anterior, pero como dije en el capítulo anterior, ya empecé clases y estuve ocupado y no pude escribir el capítulo. En cualquier caso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Matane.**


	79. Progresando

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 6/79: ¡Progresando!**

El primer día de un nuevo año, los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraron con la llamada Serena Dragneel de otro mundo llamado Helland, al igual que todas las ciudades del Reino de Fiore fueron testigos de una declaración de guerra dentro de un año y por parte de ese otro mundo, que fue propinada por su Emperador y líder del ejército de magos, Spriggan Tail. Y luego de que esa declaración terminara; Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia se presentaron en frente del Emperador y dos de sus doce generales, solo para terminar perdiendo miserablemente con severas heridas.

Tras haber sido rescatados por sus compañeros y familia y tras haber pasado en coma por más de una semana completa; Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia despertaron en la enfermería de su gremio para encontrarse con la preocupación de sus familiares y amigos, la petición de la Reina Hisui a todos los magos de Fiore, y sobre todo, con el regreso de Natsu Dragneel al gremio. Natsu le había propuesto que fuera de viaje con él para así poder entrenarlo durante todo ese año a lo cual Tsuna acepto.

Tras unos días, todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail empezaron sus viajes para prepararse para la guerra dentro de un año contra Spriggan Tail. Tsuna se fue con su padre, Lucia con su madre; Marcus, Alicia, Ryos, Sonia y Raine se fueron con sus respectivas familias, Roku se fue a entrenar por su cuenta, y Serena fue la única de su generación que se quedó en Magnolia. Pero fueran donde fueran o estuvieran con quien estuvieran, cada uno de ellos se volvería más fuerte para proteger sus queridos amigos…

 **...Continuación…**

Oye, viejo, ¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Serena?- Preguntaba Tsuna con interés.

-Hmp…para poder ahorrarme explicaciones, digamos que le di una llave- Respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Una llave?- Repetía el joven mago de fuego confuso.

-Si. Es una llave que abrirá las puertas de todas las respuestas que ella quiere y mucho más. Aunque solo si ella descubre cómo. Pero dejando ese asunto para más tarde, ¿Es verdad que estás listo para volverte más fuerte, Tsuna?- Preguntaba el adulto mago de fuego seriamente.

-No se trata de si estoy listo no, o si quiero o no- Hablaba un serio Tsuna- Yo debo hacerme más fuerte…con tu ayuda, papa. Para derrotarte a ti, a ese bastardo de la máscara y a cualquier otro que se meta en mi camino. Pero sobre todo…-

Con un fuerte viento agitando sus cabellos y rosando sus pieles, cada uno de los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail avanzaban hacia sus respectivos destinos afuera de Magnolia con el fin de volverse más fuertes. Mientras avanzaban junto con sus padres o acompañantes; Tsuna Dragneel, Lucia Dragneel, Marcus Strauss Dreyar, Alicia Scarlet, Raine Loxar Fullbuster, Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss, Roku e incluso Serena Axel que se quedaba en Magnolia, solo poseían un pensamiento que duraría en sus cabezas el resto de ese año y ese era…

-¡…Para Proteger Todos!-

… _Varios días después…_

-…Eso fue lo que pensaba- Pensaba un disgustado Tsuna.

En medio de una cantidad incontable de árboles, lianas y arbustos que formaban parte de un extenso bosque que se encontraba en alguna parte desconocida del basto Reino de Fiore, se encontraban dos seres. Dos hombres, un adulto y un joven adolescente, ambos de puntiagudos cabelleras rosadas, filosos ojos marrones y con la marca roja de Fairy Tail en sus respectivos hombros derechos se encontraban rodeando una gran fogata que poseía a sus lados dos grandes pedazos de carne quemada y que estaban atravesados por palos clavados en el suelo.

Sentados en el suelo terroso de ese bosque, el hombre adulto de cabellos rosados miraba con lujuria a aquella carne que se cocinaba en esa pequeña fogata. Mientras que el joven de cabellos rosados, que solo poseía un brazo y que estaba sentado al lado opuesto de esa fogata que cocinaba dos grandes pedazos de carne, mantenía en su rostro una expresión de alguien nada complacido y con un enojo que aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Ya parece que falta poco para que esta carne quede cocinada a la perfección. Tu también puedes sentirlo, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?- Comentaba un hambriento Natsu con baba saliendo a montones de su boca.

-Sí, puedo sentirlo… ¡Espera, no trates de distraerme con la comida y explícate de una desgraciada vez, maldito viejo! ¡¿Este es el maldito entrenamiento a que te referías?! ¡No bromees! ¡Hace más de una semana que salimos de Magnolia y todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido caminar, cazar y luchar contra animales, comer y dormir! ¡Literalmente es todo lo que hago todos los días en Magnolia y lo peor es que no hemos entrenado para nada ni una vez en este viaje!- Gritaba un furioso Tsuna.

-Vamos, cálmate, Tsuna. Recuerda que te dije que nosotros necesitamos un lugar totalmente despejado para así poder entrenar con todo nuestro poder. Sin mencionar que tus heridas todavía necesitan recuperarse un poco más- Respondió tranquilamente el pelirosa adulto.

-¡Mis heridas ya están completamente curadas…Auch!- Dijo Tsuna para luego doblegarse por un repentino dolor.

-Con que curadas, eh…- Comentaba Natsu al ver esa reacción del joven.

-¡A-Además, durante todos estos días que hemos viajado hemos pasados varios lugares que servirían para entrenar, así que dime, ¿Por qué rayos no lo usamos y comenzamos el entrenamiento, maldito viejo?!- Preguntaba enojadamente el joven de un brazo.

-Lo lamento, pero ninguno de esos lugares de los que hablas sirve, Tsuna. Para poder entrenarte perfectamente, necesitamos un lugar que un lugar que no se destruya tan fácilmente y que este alejado bastantes kilómetros de cualquier pueblo, ciudad, bosque lleno de animales y plantas o cualquiera que pudiera salir herido- Explicaba Natsu seriamente.

-Pero, ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos costara encontrar un lugar tan conveniente como ese, viejo? No podemos perder tiempo. Se acerca una guerra. Y tú mismo dijiste que tengo que hacerme más fuerte para proteger a todos- Decía un serio joven pelirosado.

-No te preocupes tanto. Durante todos estos días, yo nos he estado llevando a cierto lugar que conozco y que ahora solo está a un par de horas. Ese lugar será perfecto para tu entrenamiento y también podrás conocer a cierta persona- Dijo Natsu sonriente.

-¿Cierta persona? ¿Quién es?- Preguntaba Tsuna confuso.

-Es una sorpresa. Por el momento, vamos a comer, la carne ya se cocinó suficiente. O no me digas que todo esa ira te quito el apetito. Si quieres yo puedo comerme tu parte- Comentaba el pelirosa adulto tomando aquellos dos grandes pedazos de carne perfectamente asada en la fogata.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo fui quien cazo a este cerdo después de todo! ¡Dámelo!- Exclamo el joven pelirosa tomando uno de los pedazos de carne y comenzando a comer al igual que su padre, pero mientras masticaba él pensaba-…Maldición, cuando acepte venir con mi viejo de viaje, no pensé que sería así. Debería estar entrenando como loco en estos momentos, no comiendo carne…aunque creo que puedo hacer los dos al mismo tiempo-

-…Si quieres empezar a entrenar ahora, ¿Por qué simplemente no atacas a tu padre en este mismo momento? Seguramente si lo fuerzas, el eventualmente tendrá que luchar- Dijo repentinamente una extraña voz dentro de la cabeza de Tsuna y que se parecía mucho a la suya, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante.

-¡¿Eh?!...¡Esta molesta voz dentro de mi cabeza… ¿Bizarro?!- Pensaba Tsuna sorprendido mientras comía lo cual sorprendió y confundió levemente a su padre al otro lado de la fogata.

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión de sorpresa, Tsuna? ¿Acaso te olvidaste tan rápido de aquel con el que compartes este cuerpo tuyo y el que te permite usar tu Devil Dragon Force? Eso me ofende- Dijo la otra personalidad en el cuerpo de Tsuna que se había sido nombrada Bizarro.

-Bueno, me sorprende escuchar tu molesta voz dentro de mi cabeza ya que desde lo de Spriggan Tail no habías hablado para nada. Incluso llegue a pensar que habías desaparecido, aunque no es que me hubiera molestado- Respondió Tsuna en pensamientos mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

-Como siempre tan grosero conmigo. Bueno, da igual, pero digamos que no es que hubiera querido hablar contigo, sino que no podía. Es como si yo hubiera estado inconsciente estos últimos días. Tal vez por el grave daño que sufrió tu cuerpo o algo así. Y ahora que estamos hablando de tus heridas, ¿Estás conmigo, Tsuna? Después de todo, yo fui quien controlo tu cuerpo para atacar al líder de Spriggan Tail, lo que significa que la perdida de tu brazo es mi culpa- Decía Bizarro en un tono bastante tranquilo.

-Ah, sobre eso…simplemente olvídalo. Aunque tú no estuvieras controlando mi cuerpo, posiblemente yo también me hubiera lanzado a atacar a ese bastardo enmascarado sin pensarlo dos veces y la cosa hubiera terminado igual. Además…este será un buen recuerdo…de que tengo que volverme más fuerte- Pensaba un serio pelirosado.

-Ya veo. Bueno, es tu cuerpo, así que decóralo como se te dé la gana. Pero sobre volverte más fuerte… ¿Estás seguro de eso, Tsuna?- Hablaba Bizarro en la mente del joven pelirosado-…Puede que no tenga que recordártelo, pero el ethernano de Acnologia sigue creciendo dentro de tu cuerpo. Es posible que si tú te haces más fuerte, ese ethernano crezca más rápido y puede que te pase lo mismo que paso cuando luchabas contra Calm…o Zero o como sea que se llamaba ese tipo. Tú sabes cuándo te volviste una clase de monstruo con escamas y llamas negras muy parecido a Acnologia. Si eso vuelve a pasar, el poder mágico ni de Rin ni el de Serena estará ahí para ayudarte a recuperar el control y puede…que te conviertas en un nuevo Acnologia-

-Si…Lo sé. Pero si algo como eso me vuelve a pasar, sé que el maldito de mi viejo hará algo para regresarme a la normalidad…o detenerme de lastimar a alguien- Pensaba un serio Tsuna observando fijamente a su padre, lo cual repentinamente lo miro también.

-Oye, Tsuna, ¿Qué te pasa? Casi no estas comiendo y además me estas mirando de una manera algo escalofriante. ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo?- Preguntaba Natsu con confusión al ver la seria mirada de su hijo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡N-No es nada! ¡Debe ser tu imaginación! ¡Vamos, come rápido para que podamos ir a ese lugar al que dijiste y comencemos el entrenamiento de una vez, maldito viejo!- Dijo un nervioso Tsuna comenzando a dar grandes mordiscos a su carne.

-…- Se quedaba el mago de clase SS en silencio mientras observaba seriamente a su hijo.

-Y hablando tanto de entrenamiento, eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo le ira a todos los demás? ¿Su entrenamiento estará progresando bien? ¿Ellos se estarán haciendo más fuertes?- Se preguntaba un Tsuna interesado.

Sin haber forma de responder su pregunta, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación siguió comiendo para luego avanzando con el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación hacia aquel lugar en donde su entrenamiento comenzaría. Pero mientras los dos hombres de la familia Dragneel viajaban juntos, varios otros miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban dispersados por distintos lugares del extenso Reino de Fiore.

… _En otro lugar…_

En medio de una zona terrosa que se encontraba entre unos verdosos bosques con varias montañas a los alrededores y que pertenecía a los terrenos del Reino de Fiore; se podía escuchar los fuertes sonidos de destructivos y múltiples choques y temblores, se podía presenciar como varias grandes chispas eléctricas aparecían y desaparecían una y otra vez por aquellos alrededores y también se observaba como todos los animales que rodeaban esa zona corrían o volaban en la dirección opuesta de la provenían esos sonidos de choques y relampagueantes chispas.

Mientras más avanzaban los segundos, los sonidos de choques se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte y las numerosas chispas eléctricas que aparecían y desaparecían por los aires de esa zona se volvían cada vez más rápidas. Eso hasta que repentinamente un rayo golpeo fuertemente el terroso suelo de esa zona, levantando así una enorme nube de polvo, la cual más tarde se despejaba con las brisas del viento.

Pero con esa gran nube de polvo despejándose rápidamente, se presenció que en aquel pequeño cráter que había causado el impacto de ese enorme rayo se encontraba cierta persona arrodillada debido al cansancio. Esa persona era un joven adolecente que aparte de poseer desordenados cabellos albinos, filosos ojos azules y la marca de Fairy Tail en su cuello, poseía unas ropas bastante rasgadas y numerosas heridas como cortes, rasguños y moretones en todo su cuerpo que liberaban leves cantidades de sangre, sin mencionar varias marcas de quemaduras que parecían estar en su piel por bastante tiempo.

-Ah…Ah…M-Maldición…no logro darle ni un simple golpe…- Pensaba ese joven albino con gran cansancio expresado a través de su notable respiración pesada.

-¡No tienes tiempo de relajarte, Marcus!- Exclamo una repentina voz masculina.

Al escuchar claramente esa fiera voz, Marcus abrió sus ojos azules con gran sorpresa y aunque estaba bastante mal herido, inmediatamente cubrió todo su cuerpo con feroces rayos y luego dio un salto de gran distancia y velocidad hacia atrás. Y haciendo eso, el joven albino logro apenas esquivar una colosal y destructiva marea de brutales rayos que salieron repentinamente de los nublados cielos e impactaron en la zona del suelo en donde él estaba antes, creando así una extensa destrucción y grandes nubes de polvo.

Tras retroceder lo suficiente, Marcus se detuvo y apunto sus filosos ojos azules hacia la zona en donde esos colosales rayos habían caído desde el cielo. Luego de que las densas nubes de polvo se dispersaran con el viento, se presenció que en la zona del fracturado suelo en donde había impactado ese potente relámpago, ahora se encontraba parado con firmeza e imponencia y con sus musculosos brazos cruzados; un serio hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos verdosos, una cicatriz atravesando su ojo derecho y con su cuerpo liberando una poderoso aura y relámpagos de colores dorados.

-Esta vez lograste esquivarme. Parece que estas mejorando, al menos en escapar- Comento un imponente y poderoso Laxus.

-¡Tch! ¡Mi papa en realidad no se está conteniendo nada…!- Pensó un frustrado Marcus mientras miraba a su progenitor a la distancia.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Marcus?! ¡Te estoy dando una oportunidad! ¡Atácame! ¡Con todo lo que tengas!- Exclamo un serio Laxus.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!- Respondió Marcus igual de serio.

Con aquellas serias palabras, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación inmediatamente piso firmemente el suelo con sus heridos pies al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el poder y tamaño de los rayos que recubrían su cuerpo lastimado. Haciendo esas dos cosas, Marcus luego empezó a reunir entre sus dos manos una gran cantidad de rayos y luego de que estos alcanzaran un cierto tamaño, comenzó a cambiar su forma mientras fijaba su mirada en su padre.

 **-¡Rairyu Hotengeki!-**

Gritando fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo, el joven albino lanzo de sus manos una gran cantidad de potentes rayos dorados, los cuales adoptaron la forma de una enorme y filosa lanza mientras viajaban velozmente por los aires y con dirección hacia el imponente Laxus, el cual no se movía ni un centímetro de su posición. Y esto se debía a que cuando la enorme lanza de rayos llego a su posición, esta simplemente se dispersó para luego comenzar a formar partes de los rayos que rodeaban su musculoso cuerpo, lo cual frustro al joven albino.

-¡Se volvió a disipar tras acercarse a mi papa…Maldición!- Pensaba Marcus con gran rabia.

-Todavía te falta poder, Marcus…- Hablaba Laxus seriamente-…Al igual que mis rayos pueden lastimarte a ti, tu rayos deberían ser capaces de lastimarme a mí. Y para que eso pase, tu magia de rayos debe poseer un poder mágico parecido o más grande que el mío. Pero ahora mismo, tu poder mágico es muy bajo en comparación al mío… ¡Debes aumentarlo rápidamente, Marcus!-

-¡Es más decirlo que hacerlo!- Exclamo un nervioso Marcus al ver como su padre se lanzó hacia su posición a toda velocidad.

Al ver como el musculoso hombre rubio que era su padre se acercaba a su posición a una gran velocidad y rodeado por destructivos relámpagos dorados, el herido joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación aumento lo más que pudo el poder de los rayos que cubrían su cuerpo para luego pisar con gran firmeza y dar un gran un salto que lo posiciono bien alto en los aires. Y gracias a ese salto, Marcus logro esquivar el potente puño derecho de Laxus, el cual estaba revestido en feroces rayos y termino golpeando brutalmente el suelo, causando gran destrucción en este.

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy encima de mi papa! ¡Esta vez, lograre hacerle daño…!- Pensaba un serio Marcus reuniendo una gran de relámpagos entre sus manos mientras estaba suspendido en los aires.

-¡No bajes la guardia, Marcus! ¡Tú espalda esta desprotegida!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Se sorprendió el joven albino de gran manera.

Al escuchar repentinamente una voz femenina a sus espaldas y en medio del aire y a una gran altura, Marcus volteo inmediatamente su mirada de filosos ojos azules hacia atrás de él, solo para terminar sorprendido y asustado al ver como detrás de él se encontraba una mujer adulta de largos cabellos albinos, ojos azules y con una apariencia demoniaca provocada por el hechizo de Take Over llamado Satan Soul. Y esa mujer que también poseía la marca de Fairy Tail, se encontraba con sus dos manos apuntadas a la desprotegida espalda de Marcus al mismo tiempo que reunía una oscura energía entre ellas.

 **-¡Demonic Blaster!-**

Gritando ferozmente esas palabras, la mujer albina que era conocida como Mirajane "La Demonio" disparo de sus manos una enorme ráfaga de energía mágica oscura que impacto en forma de una de una gran explosión en la espalda desprotegida de Marcus en medio del aire y lo obligo a caer veloz y violentamente hacia abajo hasta que se estrelló con brutal fuerza en el terroso suelo de aquella zona y volvió a estar encerrado en una densa nube de polvo.

Con esa nube de polvo a su alrededor despejándose poco a poco, Marcus nuevamente procedió a ponerse de pie con gran dificultad debido a todas aquellas prominentes y sangrantes heridas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Y estando de pie, el joven albino observaba al Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Primera Generación que era su padre y a la usuario de Satan Soul que era su madre, fijamente mientras estaban parados lado a lado a unos metros de distancia de su posición. Y observándolos, Marcus increíblemente mostro una leve sonrisa a pesar de su situación.

-He estado con ellos desde mi nacimiento, pero siento que este es la primera vez los veo realmente…dos de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail…Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss…Si logro darles al menos un solo golpe…yo… ¡Seré mucho más fuerte!- Pensaba un determinado Marcus volviendo a lanzarse hacia sus oponentes con una sonrisa de determinación en su rostro.

… _En otro lugar…_

En el centro de otro de los boscosos y montañosos terrenos del amplio Reino de Fiore, se podía presenciar cómo se encontraba de solitariamente una mujer adulta firmemente de pie. Esa mujer que poseía la marca azul de Fairy Tail en su brazo izquierdo y vestía con una falda azul, botas y las partes superiores de una armadura, mantenía sus ojos marrones completamente cerrados mientras el fuerte viento de esa zona agitaba sus largos cabellos escarlatas.

Ese extraño escenario por varios segundos hasta que repentinamente, esa mujer que era conocida como "Titania" repentinamente abrió su mano derecha cubierta con un guante de acero y en una milésima de segundo, la levanto sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que invocaba algo en ella con su magia de re-equipar. Haciendo eso, la llamada Erza Scarlet logro bloquear con una simple espada de madera el fuerte y veloz golpe propinado por el filoso filo de una espada de acero que se encontraba sujetada entre las manos de una joven adolecente que había aparecido de repente en el aire.

Esa joven de ojos marrones, cabello escarlata con un mechón azul, con la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha, ropas rasgadas y un cuerpo lleno de heridas y cansancio, al ver como el ataque de su filosa espada de acero hacia la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail fue detenido por el filo de una simple espada de madera, ella sin duda fue invadida por la frustración, pero no dejo que eso la conquistara. Llena de determinación, esa joven espadachín siguió desapareciendo y reapareciendo en distintos lugares alrededor de la llamada Titania para seguir lanzando frenéticos y poderosos ataques con la espada que portaba entre sus bellas pero firmes manos.

Pero sin siquiera abrir sus ojos, moverse de su posición en aquel terroso suelo o usar otra parte de su cuerpo aparte del brazo y mano derecha que sujetaban una simple espada de madera; la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail seguía bloqueando cada uno de los ataques de la joven que poseía un gran parecido con ella con extrema facilidad hasta que de repente le clavo un fuerte golpe en su estómago desprotegido con la parte baja de su espada de madera, obligando a esta a escupir varias gotas de sangre y luego a salir volando en la dirección contraria.

Volando por los aires por varios segundos para luego caer al rocoso suelo de aquella zona y rodar bruscamente, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul rápidamente clavo el filo metálico de su espada en el suelo para lograr detener su avanzar con algo de dificultad para después volver a ponerse de pie e inmediatamente ponerse en guardia y apuntar su mirada hacia su oponente a varios metros de distancia, y la cual abrió finalmente sus ojos mostrando así una seria mirada a la joven que era su hija.

-Todavía no has lograrme darme ni un solo golpe, Alicia. Y eso que me he contenido de una gran manera contra ti. Si sigues a este paso, no creo que logres estar lista para lo que ocurrirá dentro de un año- Comentaba una seria Erza.

-Con que conteniendo de una gran manera, ¿Eh?...No la llaman Titania por nada. Mi madre es realmente increíble, aunque ya yo lo sabía…- Pensaba una cansada y lastimada Alicia-…A pesar de que usa una simple espada de madera, no ha usado ninguna de sus armaduras, no se ha movido de su posición ni un solo milímetro y cierra los ojos cada vez que la ataco, no he sido capaz de golpearla o rosarla ni una sola vez. Tanto su ataque como su defensa es tan perfectamente balanceados, y sus movimientos, aunque sean los de un solo brazo, son ejecutados de una manera tanto fuerte como hermosa…la Reina de las Hadas…ese apodo le queda perfecto a mi madre. Pero luego de todos estos días que han pasado, creo que por fin me estoy acostumbrado a su velocidad…si yo me muevo solamente un poco más rápido…tal vez pueda traspasar su defensa y rosarla al menos…¡Aquí voy!-

Con ese claro plan grabado en su cabeza, Alicia comenzó a correr velozmente hacia su madre, la cual no apartaba una seria mirada de su hija. Con cada nanosegundo que pasaba, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail aumentaba la velocidad con la que se movían sus heridas pero fuertes piernas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo juvenil con una brillante luz dorada.

 **-¡Meteor!-**

Gritando fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo de magia de cuerpo celestial, una Alicia cubierta en una dorada luz se dirigió hacia su madre con una velocidad mucho mayor a todas las veces anteriores a las que había atacado. Pero justamente antes de que su filosa espada pudiera acercarse a la adulta peliescarlata, el lado izquierdo del lastimado torso de Alicia fue víctima del brutal impacto de una pierna que pertenecía a un ser que había aparecido de repente a su lado y que también se encontraba rodeado por una brillando luz dorada.

Luego de nuevamente volar violentamente por los aires hasta caer y rodar brutalmente en el rocoso suelo de aquella zona hasta eventualmente detenerse con la ayuda de su espada; Alicia inmediatamente se puso de pie mientras restablecía su guardia y observo a quien la había atacado tan repentinamente. Esa persona era un serio hombre adulto de cabellos azules, ojos marrones, un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho y vistiendo con ropas que usuaria un miembro del consejo mágico, pero en tonos oscuros y verdosos.

-Ese fue un buen ataque, Alicia. Combinando tú propia velocidad con la velocidad de Meteor tal vez hubieras tenido de rosar el cabello de tu madre con tu espada, pero centrándote demasiado en atacar, bajaste demasiado tu defensa. Sera mejor que arregles eso antes de volver a intentar algo así, ya que la próxima vez que te ataque, no pienso contenerme tanto- Dijo un serio Jellal con una leve sonrisa.

-Con que también conteniéndose…Mi padre tampoco se queda atrás…Es casi tan fuerte como mi madre…pero yo… ¡Tampoco me quedare atrás!- Pensaba una determinada Alicia gritando con furia mientras volvía a avanzar hacia sus oponentes con su espada firmemente sujetada entre sus manos.

… _En otro lugar…_

En una zona llena numerosas y altas montañas rodeadas completamente por fuertes vientos e incontables toneladas de nieve que caía furiosamente de las nublosas y densas nubes que cubrían gran parte de esa zona del cielo de Magnolia, se podía presenciar cómo se encontraban tres seres que poseían la marca de Fairy Tail en distintas zonas de su cuerpo, pero en colores azules. Una de esas personas era una joven adolecente de largos cabellos y ojos azul oscuro, vestida con un largo vestido-abrigo azul un poco rasgado y otras prendas que combinaban, y que se encontraba llena de sudor mientras respiraba cansadamente y yacía arrodillada en aquel suelo lleno de nieve y azotado por fuertes vientos.

Y en frente de esa joven de cabellos azules, se encontraba firmemente de pie un hombre adulto de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos y ojos color negro que no se encontraba vistiendo nada más que unos boxers negros. Y a unos pocos metros de esos dos, se encontraba observándolos tranquila y seriamente una mujer adulta de largos cabellos azules, unos ojos negros, y vestida con un largo vestido-abrigo azul y otras prendas que combinaban con este.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba Raine con gran cansancio mientras yacía arrodillada en aquel suelo nevado y azotado por fuertes vientos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Raine? ¿Ya estas cansada tras haber creado unas cuentas cosas con tu magia?- Preguntaba Gray arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hija.

-¿"Unas cuentas"? Eso es cruel, papa. R-Raine jamás había creado tantos objetos de hielo en tan poco tiempo…yo todavía no estoy a tu nivel…- Respondía con cansancio la joven maga de hielo.

-Gray-sama, tal vez debamos tomar un pequeño descanso para que Raine pueda recuperarse y entrenar mejor con usted. Recuerde que ella acaba de terminar entrenar la magia de agua de Juvia y no le queda mucho poder mágico- Dijo la adulta peliazul observando a esos magos de hielo que eran su esposo e hija respectivamente.

-Si. Tal vez sea una buena idea…- Respondió un serio Gray mientras en realidad pensaba-…Esto es malo. Si el entrenamiento de Raine sigue a este ritmo tan lento, tal vez su poder mágico no aumento lo suficiente para que yo pueda darle eso…-

-Parece que ustedes también tuvieran la idea de venir a estas montañas a entrenar. Bueno, ya lo imaginaba-

Al escuchar repentinamente una voz masculina, los tres miembros de la familia Loxar-Fullbuster voltearon sus respectivas miradas hacia la dirección de donde esta provenía. Al hacer eso, los tres pudieron ver como un par de siluetas humanas atravesaban los fuertes vientos decorados con incontables copos de nieve para acercarse a ellos. Poco a poco, se revelo que esos seres que se acercaban eran dos hombres, un joven adolecente y un adulto.

El adulto poseía un corto cabello blanco que acaba en punta, unos ojos negros filosos y que vestía una túnica azul claro hasta la cintura, unos pantalones anchos de color azul oscuro, botas de color gris y aunque no se podía ver, el poseía la marca de Lamia Scale en su pectoral derecho y en color azul. Mientras que el joven adolecente que estaba al lado de ese hombre poseía un gran parecido con este, un cabello corto, blanco y que terminaba en punta y unos filosos ojos de color verde.

Y su vestimenta estaba basada en una camisa negra de mangas largas, unos jeans azules, unas botas grises y también poseía la marca de Lamia Scale en color verde y en su antebrazo derecho. Al ver a esos dos magos de Fairy Tail e usuarios de la magia de creación de hielo en aquellas montañas nevadas en donde ellos también se encontraban; Gray, Juvia y sobre todo, Raine se sorprendieron.

-¡Lyon!- Actuó Gray sorprendido al ver a su hermano discípulo.

-Leo-kun…- Actual Raine de igual manera al ver el joven que se le había confesado dos meses atrás durante una peligrosa misión.

-Raine-san…- Murmuro el joven peliblanco al ver a la joven de cabellos azules oscuros, la cual al notar esa mirada inmediatamente desvió la suya mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, provocando que el también la desviara con tristeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Leo-kun y usted aquí, Lyon-sama?- Preguntaba Juvia con confusión al ver a los dos peliblancos.

-Ha entrenar al igual que todos ustedes, Juvia. Los magos de Fairy Tail no son los únicos que se tomaron un descanso de las misiones habituales de su gremio para prepararse para la guerra contra la gente de este otro mundo. Los magos de Lamia Scale y muchos otros gremios de Fiore han decido fortalecerse para proteger nuestro querido reino y a sus habitantes- Explicaba Lyon con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya entiendo. Y, ¿Vinieron aquí a entrenar con nosotros?- Preguntaba Gray con interés.

-Tal vez en otro momento. Yo tengo planeado un entrenamiento perfecto para Leo y para mí, por lo que usaremos el otro lado de las montañas para no molestarlos a ustedes y espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo- Respondió el mago de adulto de Lamia Scale.

-¿Y que hay con Ur? ¿Acaso no vino con ustedes?- Preguntaba Juvia al no ver a la hermana gemela del joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale.

-Ur fue a entrenar junto con su madre a alguna parte. Meredy es la única que puede ayudarla a mejorar tanto su magia sensorial como su magia de arca de tiempo. Ahora si no les importa, nos iremos a empezar nuestro entrenamiento- Explico el hombre de cabellos blancos.

-Si. Buena Suerte- Dijeron tanto Gray como Juvia ahí presentes.

-Vamos, Leo- Dijo un serio Lyon dándose la vuelta y alejándose de aquella zona en donde yacían esos tres magos de Fairy Tail.

-Si. Nos vemos, Gray-san, Juvia-san…y Raine-san…- Hablaba Leo fijando más que nada en la joven de cabellos azules oscuros ahí presentes-…Usted…todavía tiene muchas cosas que pensar, ¿Verdad?-

Luego de que el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale dijera esas palabras, el simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir los pasos de su padre, mientras que la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail a la que le había hablado y que seguía tirada en aquel suelo decorado con toneladas de nieve y fuertes vientos llenos de copos simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras mantenía con dirección hacia abajo, una mirada llena de tristeza y confusión en sus ojos de color azul y apretaba sus puños en nieve con el mismo sentimiento.

-Bueno, supongo que nosotros vamos a tomar un descanso. Vamos, Raine- Dijo Gray caminando hacia su esposa.

-Papa…Raine cambio de opinión… ¿Podríamos seguir entrenando?- Preguntaba la peliazul oscuro repentinamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no estabas cansada?- Preguntaba Gray con algo de sorpresa.

-No…Raine ya está bien… ¡Sigamos entrenando, por favor!- Exclamo la joven maga de hielo mientras se preparaba sus manos para crear algo con su magia pero en realidad pensaba-…Ahora mismo, el corazón de Raine se encuentra confuso…no diferencia entre el amor y la amistad…pero aun así, hay una cosa que está clara…ya sea Tsuna-sama o Leo-kun…Raine los protegerá…y para eso no puedo estar pensando en los problemas de amor de una chica normal…Raine…¡Debe ser más fuerte!-

… _En otro lugar…_

Al lado este del amplio Reino de Fiore, se encontraba una solitaria pero hermosa playa que era bañada por los brillantes rayos del sol. Y mientras las azules olas del mar se agitaban y el fresco viento movía las hojas de las palmeras, en una completamente vacía habitación que pertenecía a una gran cabaña de madera que estaba posada en la arena de aquella playa, se encontraba una en una posición de meditación, una joven de 13 años de edad que vestía con ropas normales para alguien de su edad y que portaba varias llaves doradas en su cinturón.

Estando sentada en el suelo de madera de aquella vacía habitación, esa joven que portaba la marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha inhalaba y exhalaba lenta y concentradamente mientras sus ojos marrones se mantenían completamente cerrados y sus largos cabellos rubios se agitaban levemente con las brisas del viento que entraban por las ventanas. Pero luego de varios minutos manteniéndose así, esa joven rubia luego simplemente soltó un gran suspiro y luego se acostó relajadamente en el suelo de madera.

-Ah, que cansancio y aburrimiento…mantenerme tranquila y concentrada no es lo mismo…Seguramente eso es culpa de mi papa…me pregunto que estarán haciendo mi hermano y el en estos momentos…Extraño a mi hermano y a todos los demás…- Pensaba aquella joven maga celestial.

-Lucia, ¿Cómo te va con la meditación?- Preguntaba una cierta voz femenina que se escuchaba a través de la puerta de aquella habitación.

Al escuchar repentinamente aquella voz, la joven maga de Fairy Tail inmediatamente volvía a su posición de meditación y fingía que no había parado al mismo tiempo que la puerta de esa vacía habitación empezaba a abrirse. Y esa persona que entraba era una mujer adulta que poseía el mismo cabello y ojos que la joven que ya se encontraba en aquella habitación, sin mencionar que también poseía un gran parecido con esta.

-Ah, mama. La meditación va bien. Pero, ¿Puedo tomarme un pequeño descanso?- Preguntaba Lucia luego de responder la pregunta de su madre.

-Por supuesto. Pero primero dime, ¿Cómo se sentía el suelo cuando te acostaste en él hace unos segundos?- Respondió una sonriente Lucy con una pregunta.

-Se sintió bastante cómodo, aunque sería mejor si tuvieron una cobija o algo as…Ah, ¿Te diste cuenta?- Reacciono la pequeña rubia con llena de nerviosismo.

-Lucia, deberías aprender a quejarte en voz baja para que las personas del otro lado de la puerta no te escuchen- Comentaba Lucy entre risas.

-Lo siento mucho, mama, pero a mi cuesta bastante concentrarme cuando estoy en una playa en la que puedo jugar un montón. Sin mencionar que estar quieta no es lo mío…- Dijo Lucia volviendo a acostarse en el suelo de madera.

-Eso sin duda lo sacaste de tu padre, pero no hay opción, Lucia. Tú también debes hacerte más fuerte. Y el primer paso para eso es aumentar tu poder mágico para que puedas invocar más espíritus, y la mejor manera de que logres eso es la meditación en lugares de gran abundancia de ethernano y llenos de tranquilidad como este- Explicaba la adulta maga celestial.

-Sí, sí. Por cierto, ¿Y Happy?- Preguntaba la rubia al notar la ausencia del exceed.

-Está nadando para ver si logra a más de 50 peces en menos de una hora. Según el ese es su propio "entrenamiento"- Respondió la adulta rubia recordando con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Happy si puede salir a nadar? No es justo- Se quejó la pequeña rubia.

-No hay nada que hacer. Vamos, sigue meditando, Lucia. Te prometo que cuando tu poder mágico alcance el nivel necesario, te enseñare un nuevo hechizo mucho más divertido y genial que esto, así que continua- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa mientras salía de aquella habitación.

-Si- Respondió Lucia volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y a cruzar las piernas para poder meditar, pero en realidad se mantenía pensando- ¿Un nuevo hechizo más divertido y genial que esto? Me pregunto a que se referirá mi mama-

… _En otro lugar…_

A los bordes de una alta, ancha y picosa montaña que se encontraba en medio de uno de los tantos bosques que poseía el basto Reino de Fiore, se podía apreciar como dos seres que portaban las marcas de Fairy Tail en distintas zonas de sus cuerpos corrían a toda velocidad para subir a la sima de esta, la cual casi alcanzaba las altas nubes del cielo. Uno de esos seres era un musculoso hombre adulto de puntiagudos cabellos blancos, ojos negros y que solo vestía un par de pantalones grises.

Mientras que el otro ser era una joven adolecente de largos cabellos cafés amarrados en una cola de caballo, ojos negros y que vestía con un chaleco verde sin mangas y unos pantalones marrones. Y lo que tenían esos dos seres en común aparte de la sangre que corría por sus venas, era que ambos cargaban en sus espaldas unos gigantescos osos que sin duda sobrepasaban el tamaño de sus cuerpos, además de que varias rocas se encontraban atadas a sus manos y pies. Y mientras ambos corrían a gran velocidad por los bordes de esa alta montaña llena de numerosos obstáculos como rocas o zonas a punto de derrumbarse, ellos solamente liberaban una palabra de sus respectivas bocas.

-¡Hombre!- Gritaba Elfman fuerte y varonilmente mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-¡Hombre!- Gritaba Sonia también mientras corría, pero mucho más fuerte.

-¡HOMBRE!- Gritaba Elfman ahora mucho más fuerte que su hija mientras trataba de aumentar la velocidad de su carrera.

-¡HOMBREEEEE!- Gritaba Sonia mucho más fuerte que su padre y también aumentando la velocidad de sus piernas.

Gritando cada vez más fuerte que el anterior y moviéndose cada vez más rápido al mismo tiempo, aquellos dos seres que cargaban tanto enormes osos como pesadas rocas al parecer se habían olvidado de la presencia de una bella mujer de largos cabellos cafés y ojos negros que vestía con un corto vestido verde, que volaba con un par de alas de hada creadas por su magia y que los observaba a la distancia con un leve estado de shock en su mirada.

-Cualquiera que viera esta escena no dudaría ni por un segundo que ellos están relacionados. Van terminar derrumbando la montaña con sus gritos antes de llegar a la cima, en serio- Comentaba una sonriente Evergreen mientras observaba a sus queridos esposo e hija.

 _...En otro lugar…_

En una verdosa zona del basto Reino de Fiore decorada por varios árboles, arbustos y un enorme lago con algunas cascadas que provenían del interior de unas cuevas, se apreciaba como dos seres chocaban fervientemente sus brazos que en esos momentos eran un par de grandes espadas de hierro decoradas con filosos dientes alrededor. Aparte de esos dos brazos transformados por parte de sus magias, se podía ver que esos dos hombres que luchaban entre si se parecían bastante entre ellos a pesar de que era obvio que uno era un adolecente y el otro un adulto.

Ambos seres poseían largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás, varios piercings en sus distintas partes de sus respectivos rostros, cuerpos bien ejercitados y vestidos únicamente con unos pantalones blancos y marcas negras de Fairy Tail en sus respectivos hombros izquierdos. Lo único que los diferenciaba a parte de sus edades, era que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro adulto poseía unos filosos ojos rojos y el Dragon Slayer de Hierro joven poseía unos filosos ojos de color marrón rojizo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Ryos furiosamente mientras chocaba fuertemente la enorme espada de hierro que era su brazo izquierdo con la enorme espada de hierro que era el brazo izquierdo de su padre.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Ryos?! ¡¿Esto es toda la fuerza que puedes ejercer en tus ataques?! ¡Es patético! ¡Y eso que me estoy conteniendo mucho!- Decía un sonriente Gajeel mientras blandía su espada de hierro contra la de su hijo.

-¡No me deberías subestimarme tanto, maldito viejo!- Exclamo Ryos con una sonrisa.

Gritando aquellas palabras y manteniendo la enorme espada de hierro que era su brazo izquierdo chocando firmemente con la espada de hierro de su padre, Ryos procedió a darse la vuelta velozmente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a transformar su brazo derecho en otra enorme espada de hierro. Haciendo eso, el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación logro bloquear con esa otra espada, el fuerte corte de una enorme espada roja que iba dirigida hacia él.

Y la cual era sujetada por las firmes y peludas manos de un muscular ser con forma humana pero que era perteneciente a una raza llamada Exceed, además que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su amplia espalda, que vestía con unos pantalones blancos y que sonrió al ver detenido el ataque de su colosal espada por parte del joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Pantherlily sorprendido.

-¡¿Logro bloquearlo?! ¡Este mocoso…!- Pensaba un orgulloso Gajeel con una sonrisa mientras seguía chochando su espada de hierro contra la de su hijo.

-¡No crean que son los únicos que se están conteniendo! ¡Gee hee!- Exclamo Ryos entre risas mientras chocaba sus dos brazos-espadas contra sus oponentes.

Tras aquellas palabras; Ryos, Gajeel y Pantherlily siguieron luchando ferozmente entre ellos. Todo mientras a la distancia, sentada tranquilamente en el pasto y oculta del brillante sol debajo de la fresca sombra de un árbol, se encontraba observando a todos aquellos varones miembros de Fairy Tail al mismo tiempo que leía un libro; una mujer adulta pero un poco pequeña, de largos cabellos azules, unos hermosos ojos marrones, la marca de Fairy Tail en su espalda y que vestía con un corto vestido naranja y otras prendas que combinaban.

-Parece que se divierten…- Comento una feliz Levy mientras observaba a su familia.

… _En otro lugar…_

En una cierta zona desértica del basto Reino de Fiore en donde el suelo era bastante estéril y había una cantidad de incontables montañas y otras formaciones rocosas que eran rosadas por arenosos vientos, se podía presenciar cómo se encontraba solitaria y firmemente de pie un joven de 13 años de edad que portaba la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho, poseía unos largos cabellos verdes atados en una cola de caballo, unos filosos ojos de color café, un par de colmillos rojos pintados en sus mejillas y que no vestía nada más que unas bermudas blancas, enseñando a si su cuerpo joven pero bien ejercitado.

Estando completamente solo en aquella zona desértica, ese joven de cabellos verdes mantenía sus ojos completamente cerrados y respiraba lenta y concentradamente, al mismo tiempo que alrededor de su cuerpo iba apareciendo una tenue aura de colores marrones. Luego de varios segundos manteniéndose en ese estado, ese joven repentinamente abrió sus serios ojos e inmediatamente apretó su puño con colosal fuerza para dirigirlo hacia el suelo a sus pies.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Roku furiosamente.

Con gran fuerza, furia y determinación, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación clavo su duro puño derecho en el estéril suelo bajo sus pies, provocando así que varias grietas se formaran en esta y causando un temblor bastante débil. Tras unos segundos en aquella posición, Roku simplemente saco su puño del suelo solo para que después, varias enormes formaciones de rocas que estaban en aquellos alrededores inmediatamente cayeran al suelo hechas completamente pedazos. Y a pesar de esa increíble muestra de fuerza, el joven no parecía complacido.

-¡Tch! ¡Todavía no tengo suficiente poder…! ¡Necesita más fuerza tanto física como mágica para sí poder usar los hechizos y artes secretos que mi padre me dejo…!- Pensaba un decidido Roku observando su puño y apretándolo con gran fuerza y determinación.

 _...Mientras tanto…_

-…Apuesto que la mayoría de ellos está flojeando. Sin duda el más fuerte al volver al gremio, seré yo- Pensaba un tranquilo Tsuna mientras caminaba.

Luego de varias horas de haber terminado de comer, Tsuna y Natsu se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por un camino bastante peculiar. Y esto se debía a que ese camino, se encontraba a los bordes de una muy alta montaña que casi rosaba los cielos y que se encontraba en el centro de un profundo bosque decorado con muchas otras montañas y cuevas a sus alrededores y que formaba parte del basto Reino de Fiore.

-Oye, maldito viejo, ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que subir esta montaña tan alta tan solo para poder comenzar a entrenar? Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que hemos pasado un montón de lugares que también servirían- Preguntaba Tsuna con desesperación.

-Y yo te he respondido un millón de veces que en la cima de estas montañas se encuentra el lugar perfecto para comenzar tu entrenamiento y también se encuentra la persona que quiero que conozcas. Ya falta poco para llegar, así que resiste- Respondió un Natsu bastante tranquilo.

-Ah…ya entendí. Pero, ¿Esa persona de la que hablas en serio vive en la cima de esta montaña? ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro que hay muchos lugares para vivir que en la cima de una solitaria montaña- Preguntaba el joven pelirosa observando el lugar al que se dirigían mientras avanzaban.

-Bueno, es que el usa una magia bastante complicada de usar y bastante destructiva. Y ya que ahora es un viejo, su control sobre esa magia se ha vuelto mucho más difícil. Para eso él tuvo que mudarse a un lugar deshabitado para no molestar a nadie, y esta montaña es perfecta para él ya que en su interior posee un mineral aprueba de magia, lo que evita que sea destruida- Explicaba el pelirosa adulto con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Entonces es un mago, y dime, ¿Acaso este tipo pertenece a Fairy Tail?- Preguntaba Tsuna con interés.

-Sí, aunque ahora está retirado. Él era el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail antes de que yo lo fuera- Respondió Natsu todo tranquilo.

-Ya veo… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿El anterior mago de clase SS del gremio?! ¡¿Había más magos de clase SS en el gremio aparte de ti, maldito viejo?!- Reacciono el joven mago de fuego con bastante sorpresa.

-Por supuesto y él era bastante fuerte, puede que incluso más fuerte que yo. Él era conocido como el "As de Fairy Tail". Aunque ahora es un viejo y hace tiempo que no lo veo. Me pregunto cómo estará- Respondía un feliz mago de fuego adulto mientras avanzaba.

-¿El as de Fairy Tail…un mago más fuerte que mi viejo? ¡Me pregunto cómo será!- Pensaba con emoción el joven de puntiagudos cabellos y un solo brazo.

Siguiendo caminando por aquel camino, los dos Dragon Slayers de Fuego eventualmente lograron llegar a la cima de aquella alta montaña. Está en realidad era bastante amplia, plana y despejada, pero sin duda lo más importante era como en el centro se encontraba una cabaña de madera completamente normal, y a la cual los dos magos de Fairy Tail se acercaron, para que luego el más mayor de ellos dieron varios golpes a la puerta con gran intensidad.

-¡Oye, abre! ¡Soy yo, Natsu!- Gritaba el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación mientras golpeaba la puerta de aquella casa.

-Con que aquí vive ese supuesto mago más fuerte… ¿Cómo será?- Se preguntaba Tsuna todavía con gran interés, en especial luego de observar como la puerta de aquella casa se abría.

En el momento en que aquella puerta se abrió completamente, un animado Natsu y un interesado Tsuna observaron como de aquella casa salió un hombre adulto, alto y musculoso. Ese hombre poseía un largo cabello que llegaba hasta sus hombros y una notable barba sin afeitar, y ambas combinaban colores anaranjados y canosos, y unos serios ojos de color negro. Mientras que su vestimenta estaba basada en una muy parecida a la de Natsu ahí presente.

Es decir, un largo manto de cuello alto de color marrón cubriendo todo su musculoso torso desnudo, unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas de color gris. Sin mencionar que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba hecho con una prótesis de acero, al igual que su pierna izquierda y además que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su pectoral izquierdo. Al ver a ese anciano de notable musculatura y que no poseía nada de cansancio a pesar de su edad, Tsuna se sorprendió debido a que era un mago de su gremio que él nunca había visto.

-¿Qué? ¿Natsu? Ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos vemos, pero ahora estaba en medio de mi siesta. ¿No podías haber venido a visitar en otro momento?- Decía ese quejoso hombre de edad mayor mientras bostezaba levemente.

-¿Este tipo es el as de Fairy Tail?...Yo no puedo sentir para nada su poder mágico…al igual que con mi maldito viejo y ese maldito enmascarado de los Spriggan…Eso significa que este anciano es mucho más fuerte que yo…- Pensaba Tsuna sorprendido al ver a ese hombre.

-¿Estabas tomando una siesta tan tranquilamente? Se nota que no sabes nada de la situación actual…- Hablaba Natsu-…Bueno, da igual. El tiempo es oro, así que dejen que los presentes de una vez para ahorrarnos problemas. Él era es el mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail antes que yo y además es quien nos va a ayudar con tu entrenamiento, Tsuna. Su nombre es Girldarts, Gildarts Clive-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron tanto Tsuna como Gildarts con confusión.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En una pequeña pero hermosa y verdosa colina que se encontraba a los bordes de la amplia ciudad de Magnolia en el Reino de Fiore, se encontraba el gran edificio conocido como Fairy Hills y que era el dormitorio para algunas de las chicas del gremio de magos, Fairy Tail. Y en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de estas instalaciones, se podía apreciar cómo se encontraba asomada por una ventana una joven de largos cabellos negros, ojos cafés y que estaba vestida con unas piyamas rosadas.

Observando los numerosos edificios de Magnolia desde aquella posición además de ser bañada por los frescos vientos y cálidos rayos de sol, esa joven maga de Fairy Tail que poseía amnesia y que desconocía que era un demonio de los libros del mago oscuro, Zeref, solamente mantenía una triste mirada en sus ojos cafés para luego soltar un suspiro de frustración.

-Que cansancio…-Pensaba Serena-…creo que hoy no iré al gremio a trabajar. Diré que estoy enferma. Aunque da igual ya que la Maestra no está ahí para regañarme y además está casi vacío y se siente muy aburrido sin los demás… ¿Qué estarán haciendo todos ellos en estos momentos? ¿Estarán haciéndose más fuertes para así proteger a todos…a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos o luchar a su lado?... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer nada?! ¡Yo también quiero luchar y proteger a todos…Es cierto…!-

Con un repentino recuerdo llegando a su cabeza, Serena se apartó de aquella ventana en su habitación y se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio que había en esta. Abriendo un vagón que este escritorio poseía, la joven de largos cabellos negros saco de este una pequeña caja de cristal la cual poseía en su interior un pequeño pedazo de tela negra. En otras palabras, era el objeto que Natsu le había dado a Serena antes de que Tsuna y él se fueran.

-Esto…Natsu-san dijo que esto me daría las respuestas que busco…pero aunque pienso en eso con emoción, no sé qué rayos significa ni tampoco que tengo que hacer con un pequeño pedazo de tela…lo único que puedo pensar es en usarlo como una toalla para limpiar mis libros o algo así. Ah, tanto el padre como el hijo son tan difíciles de tratar…- Pensaba una confusa y deprimida Serena.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, una confundida, deprimida y cansada pelinegra procedió abrir aquella pequeña caja de cristal que tenía entre sus manos y luego tomo ese pequeño pedazo de tela negra con los dedos de su mano derecha. Pero en el momento en que hizo eso, Serena inmediatamente sintió como una pequeña pero dolorosa clase de descarga eléctrica paso a través de los huesos de su mano derecha y la obliga a soltar tanto la caja de cristal como ese pedazo de tela negra.

-¡Ah, duele! ¡¿Qué rayos…?!- Fue como reacciono la pelinegra ante esa repentina descarga.

A pesar de estar levemente adolorida, Serena fue invadida por una enorme sensación de sorpresa y miedo al ver lo que paso en el momento en que aquel pequeño pedazo de tela negra toco el suelo de su habitación. Estando en el suelo, ese pedazo de tela negra expulso una gran cantidad de materia y energía de colores negros y maligno y que se extendía por el techo y paredes de la habitación hasta el punto de tapar las ventanas y evitar que entrara cualquier tipo de luz solar.

Y Serena temblaba llena de miedo y confusión al ver como en el centro de aquella extraña materia negra que rodeaba cada aspecto de su habitación, se empezaban a levantar unas partes de esta para así entrelazarse entre sí y comenzar a formar alguna clase de forma humanoide, la cual poco a poco empezó a adquirir una piel humana, cabellos y ropa. La joven maga de Fairy Tail no pudo hacer nada más que temblar al ver como toda su habitación se encontraba decorada en alguna extraña materia negra y como en el centro de esta ahora se encontraba un joven adulto de cortos cabellos y tranquilos ojos, ambos de color negro que cubría su cuerpo con abrigos del mismo color.

-Ese Natsu sí que se ha vuelto listo a través de los años. Quien hubiera imaginado que él tendría plan de invocar mi alma al combinar un pequeño fragmento de mi poder mágico pegado a un pedazo de mi ropa junto con el poder de la única de mis creaciones que sigue con vida. Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera considerado ni un segundo- Decía ese misterioso ser entre leves risas.

-¿Q-Qu…? T-Tu… ¿Q-Quién eres?- Preguntaba Serena llena de miedo.

-Ah, mis disculpas por todo este desastre, querida. Si sirve de algo, yo no vine aquí por voluntad propia, sino por la culpa de hermano menor…- Hablaba ese joven de cabellos negros-…Aunque de igual manera, me alegra conocerte en persona al fin…mi más grandiosa creación. Mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel…y podríamos decir…que soy tu padre-

… _Serena en frente de su creador…El mago oscuro regresa a la vida…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Lamento mucho el retraso del capítulo. Tenía deberes de la escuela. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **PD: Saludos, dios demonio dragneel espero que recuperes de esa fiebre o enfermedad que dijiste que tenías y sigas con tu fantástica historia.**

 **Matane.**


	80. Quien Sera el Primero

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 7/80: ¡Quien Sera el Primero!**

En el comienzo de un nuevo año, los magos de Fairy Tail al igual que todos los habitantes del Reino de Fiore fueron invadidos por la sorpresa y el miedo al recibir tantas revelaciones. Serena "Sena Dragneel, Helland, el ejercito de Spriggan Tail, la invasión que estos realizarían a Fiore dentro de un año, la derrota de Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia y la petición de la Reina Hisui impulsaron a los magos de Fairy Tail y a muchos otros a volverse mucho más fuertes.

Y para cumplir este objetivo, Tsuna se fue de viaje con su padre, Natsu Dragneel, al igual que muchos otros miembros de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail que se fueron con miembros de sus respectivas familias. Y si los entrenamientos de cada uno de ellos comenzaron. Estando en distintas localizaciones del amplio Reino de Fiore, los jóvenes magos y sus familias realizaban arduos entrenamientos, excepto dos de ellos.

Estando con su padre, Tsuna no había entrenado ni una sola vez desde que abandonaron Magnolia y eso se debía a que Natsu quería llegar lo antes posible a la cima de una cierta alta montaña y en la que vivía cierto ser que ayudaría con la formación de su hijo. Mientras que en Magnolia, Serena, llena de tristeza por no poder hacer nada para ayudar, toco aquel extraño pedazo de tela negra que Natsu le había dado y al hacerlo, se terminó encontrando con alguien que jamás esperaba…

… **Continuación…**

-¡Ah, duele! ¡¿Qué rayos…?!- Fue como reacciono la pelinegra ante esa repentina descarga.

A pesar de estar levemente adolorida, Serena fue invadida por una enorme sensación de sorpresa y miedo al ver lo que paso en el momento en que aquel pequeño pedazo de tela negra toco el suelo de su habitación. Estando en el suelo, ese pedazo de tela negra expulso una gran cantidad de materia y energía de colores negros y maligno y que se extendía por el techo y paredes de la habitación hasta el punto de tapar las ventanas y evitar que entrara cualquier tipo de luz solar.

Y Serena temblaba llena de miedo y confusión al ver como en el centro de aquella extraña materia negra que rodeaba cada aspecto de su habitación, se empezaban a levantar unas partes de esta para así entrelazarse entre sí y comenzar a formar alguna clase de forma humanoide, la cual poco a poco empezó a adquirir una piel humana, cabellos y ropa. La joven maga de Fairy Tail no pudo hacer nada más que temblar al ver como toda su habitación se encontraba decorada en alguna extraña materia negra y como en el centro de esta ahora se encontraba un joven adulto de cortos cabellos y tranquilos ojos, ambos de color negro que cubría su cuerpo con abrigos del mismo color.

-Ese Natsu sí que se ha vuelto listo a través de los años. Quien hubiera imaginado que él tendría plan de invocar mi alma al combinar un pequeño fragmento de mi poder mágico pegado a un pedazo de mi ropa junto con el poder de la única de mis creaciones que sigue con vida. Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera considerado ni un segundo- Decía ese misterioso ser entre leves risas.

-¿Q-Qu…? T-Tu… ¿Q-Quién eres?- Preguntaba Serena llena de miedo.

-Ah, mis disculpas por todo este desastre, querida. Si sirve de algo, yo no vine aquí por voluntad propia, sino por la culpa de hermano menor…- Hablaba ese joven de cabellos negros-…Aunque de igual manera, me alegra conocerte en persona al fin…mi más grandiosa creación. Mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel…y podríamos decir…que soy tu padre-

Estando en el centro de su propia habitación de Fairy Hills y la cual estaba rodeada en cada aspecto por una temible energía material de color negro que parecían sombras, Serena no podía evitar sentir un incontrolable miedo. Pero cuando ese hombre de cortos cabellos negros, ojos negros tan tranquilos que eran un poco escalofriantes y una amigable pequeña sonrisa le dijo esas palabras, el miedo que invadía a la joven de largos cabellos negros ahora se había mezclado con una incalculable sensación de miedo que la hacía abrir de gran manera sus temblorosos ojos de color café.

-¿Q-Que dijiste? ¿M-Mi…padre…?- Reaccionaba una sorprendida, tembloroso y tartamuda Serena mientras daba leve pasos hacia atrás en aquella habitación llena de sombras.

-Así es. Aunque no es más que una simple forma de hablar. Más específicamente hablando, yo soy quien te creo, querida. Pero si quieres llamarme "Papa" o "Padre", no me desagradaría- Respondía Zeref con una amigable sonrisa y risa.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡N-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡A-Además…tu dijiste…tu nombre… ¿Es Dragneel?!...¡¿Tú tienes algo que ver con Tsuna o Sena?!- Preguntaba Serena con miedo pero severamente.

-No conozco a esa tal Sena de la que hablas, pero si conozco a Tsuna. Él es mi sobrino. Y antes de que preguntes, si, Natsu Dragneel es mi hermano. Mi hermano menor para ser más exactos- Respondió el sonriente pelinegro tranquilamente.

-¡¿Su hermano…mayor?! ¡No sé si creerte sobre eso, pero hay algo de lo sin duda estas mintiendo! ¡¿Tú dijiste que eras…Zeref?! ¡¿El mago oscuro, Zeref?!- Preguntaba Serena de la misma manera que la anterior.

-Si. Ese soy yo, aunque no me guste admitirlo. Pero estoy algo sorprendido. A pesar de tu amnesia, ¿Tú conoces sobre Zeref?- Preguntaba ahora el pelinegro.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo investigue todo lo que pude sobre Fiore, sobre mi hogar, para para saber si lograba recordar algo de mí misma y es obvio que Zeref pertenece a la historia de este reino! ¡Zeref fue quien causo la gran guerra mágica de hace 20 años y fue quien creo los demonio que mataron a tantos magos en esta misma y también fue quien causo mucho más desastre hace cientos de años atrás! ¡Y él está muerto! ¡Fairy Tail lo derroto hace tiempo, así que es imposible que tú seas el!- Exclamaba fuertemente la pelinegra mientras trataba de aguantar su miedo.

-Parece que estas bien informada-Hablaba Zeref-Eso hará mas fácil las explicaciones. Tú tienes razón. Zeref…yo…hice cosas imperdonables a muchas personas con el pasar de muchos años y debido a todas esas cosas…mi muerte fue inevitable. Pero, lo mencione antes, ¿Verdad? El poder que reside en ti, la última de mis creaciones con vida, y una pequeña parte de mi poder mágico que residía en ese pequeño trozo de mi ropa que Natsu te dio, lograron juntarse y formaron una pequeña vía que permitió a mi alma volver temporalmente a este mundo de los vivos. Generalmente esto sería imposible, pero como sabrás, yo no soy un mago corriente. Pero de todas maneras, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que permíteme arreglarte rápidamente…Serena-

-¡¿Q…Que?! ¡Ya te lo dije, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡Si de verdad eres Zeref… ¿Quieres conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué me llamas tu última creación?! ¡¿Y a que te refieres con arreglarme?!- Preguntaba Serena con enorme interés y gran miedo de saber la respuesta.

-Ah, es cierto, Tsuna y tus amigos todavía no te han dicho nada…Ese Natsu, aparte de hacerme venir al mundo de los vivos, parece que también me dejo la parte de decirte tu verdadera identidad. Bueno, da igual. De todas manera yo soy bueno en decirle esta clase de cosas a la gente…- Dijo Zeref tras soltar un leve suspiro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q…Que quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿Qué no me han dicho Tsuna y los demás?! ¡¿Qué es eso…de mi verdadera identidad?!- Preguntaba Serena con gran intensidad.

-A juzgar por tus intensos ojos ya puedes tenerte una idea de lo que voy a decir…pero aun así…-Hablaba Zeref seriamente-…Escucha bien, Serena. Tú…no eres humana. Tú en realidad eres un ser que yo mismo cree y que tiene la habilidad de generar su propio ethernano, por lo que no tienes que absorber el ethernano que flota en el aire y que en vez de usar magia, usa un poder conocido como Maldiciones. Los seres como tu poseen el nombre de Etherias, pero son mejor conocidos como…Demonios de los Libros de Zeref. Eso es lo que tú eres…Serena Axel-

Al escuchar esas palabras, la enorme sensación de miedo y desesperación que la invadían fueron borradas completamente y remplazadas por una sensación de sorpresa que ella nunca había sentido antes. Estando con sus ojos completamente abiertos y demostrando un claro estado de shock y empezando a liberar algunas lágrimas que se corrían por sus mejillas, Serena cayo arrodillada al suelo de su habitación cubierta todavía por sombras que salían del cuerpo de alma de un serio Zeref.

-Yo… ¿Soy un…demonio…creado por ti?- Hablo una Serena en shock mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cafés.

-Si…-Hablaba Zeref-…Lo siento mucho si es algo que posiblemente nunca querías oír, pero esa es la verdad. Tú eres uno de los muchos demonios que yo cree y use para la guerra mágica de hace 20 años. Pero luego de que Fairy Tail me venciera, yo decidí despedirme de este mundo realizando al menos una sola buena acción, y ahí fue cuando apareciste tú, Serena. Un demonio que se escondió en los bosques ya que no quería pelear…porque apreciaba la vida. Al ver que uno de mis demonios demostraba tal sentimiento…decidí usar lo último de mi poder para transformarte en un humano, pero por desgracia, mi alma fue atrapada por Acnologia y no pude terminar el proceso de transformación. Por eso tus luces como una humana completamente normal y crece como una humana normal, pero que en realidad es un demonio…uno de mis demonios-

-Yo…un demonio de Zeref…pero eso…eso… ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo soy una humana! ¡Una humana normal! ¡¿Cómo es posible que yo no sepa lo que soy?! ¡E incluso si yo no lo fuera… ¿Por qué Tsuna y mis amigos no me lo dijeron?!- Preguntaba Serena frenéticamente inundada en lágrimas.

-Seguramente ellos querían evitar que mostraras esta cara que estas mostrando ahora, Serena. Al menos hasta que mostraras la más mínima señal de que tus recuerdos regresaran o que tu cuerpo regresara a la normalidad- Explicaba un tranquilo Zeref.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi cuerpo…regresara a la normalidad?- Repitió una confusa y triste Serena.

-Así es. Ahora mismo tu cuerpo no es el de un demonio, sino el de un humano corriente- Hablaba Zeref-…No estoy seguro que lo causo, pero tu debiste hacer algo que dreno todo el poder demoniaco en tu cuerpo y te devolvió a tu forma original, un libro. Y Tsuna, sin darse cuenta, al parecer te transmitió algo del poder de demonio que corre por sus venas y logro regresarte a tu forma viviente. Pero debido a que el poder de demonio de Tsuna no es totalmente "puro", causo algunos problemas en tu cuerpo y mente. En tu mente fue amnesia y en tu cuerpo fue un cambio a nivel genético. Pero como la persona que te creo, yo puedo arreglarte, Serena-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡E-Eso significa…que tú… ¿Puedes regresarme la memoria?! ¡¿Puedes regresarme los 18 años de mi vida?!- Preguntaba Serena esperanzada.

-De nuevo lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Solo puedo regresar la genética de tu cuerpo a la normalidad y volverte de nuevo un demonio debido a que yo fui quien te creo. Tus memorias son solo tuyas. Pero estoy seguro que Natsu quiso que yo apareciera aquí para que tú recuperas tus poderes de demonio, Serena- Dijo Zeref con gran seriedad.

-¡¿Natsu?!...Es cierto, él fue quien me dio el pedazo de tu ropa…Pero… ¡¿Por qué él iba a querer que yo volviera a ser un demonio?!...Acaso… ¡¿Para participar en la batalla contra Spriggan Tail?!... Pero… ¡¿Yo puedo ser de ayuda siendo un demonio?! ¡¿Siendo un monstruo que fue creado para matar personas?!- Gritaba Serena apretando fuertemente sus dientes y puños llenos de frustración mientras las lágrimas salían a montones de sus tristes ojos.

-Con un monstruo, eh…-Hablaba Zeref- No se las razones por las que Natsu quiere que vuelvas a ser un demonio, pero estoy bastante seguro de que si el, Tsuna o cualquiera de tus compañeros estuviera aquí, ellos solo te dirían un cosa. Seas humana, demonio o cualquier clase de monstruo, tu…eres una maga de Fairy Tail-

Al escuchar esas firmes y serias palabras del alma del mago oscuro que estaba presente en su cuarto lleno de sombras, la joven de largos cabellos negros nuevamente fue invadida por una enorme sensación sorpresa que la hizo bajar la mirada al suelo y abrir sus ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas de gran manera. Haciendo eso, Serena apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangres y luego volvió a levantar su mirada llena de lágrimas, pero esta vez transmitiendo una gran seriedad.

-¡Zeref…vuelve a convertirme en un demonio!- Exclamo una seria Serena.

-¿Estas segura de eso? Aunque Natsu quiere que pelees, es tu decisión al final de cuentas. Ahora mismo como eres, fácilmente podrías vivir como una humana cualquiera y tener una vida completamente normal- Dijo el joven de cabellos negros.

-Gracias por tu preocupación…pero esto es lo que quiero- Hablaba Serena levantándose del suelo-…Hace tiempo Tsuna me dijo que con memoria o no, él y los demás siempre serán mis amigos. Por aunque yo no lo recuerdo, estoy segura que él me dijo esas mismas palabras que tú me dijiste. Aunque sea un demonio o un monstruo, soy una maga de Fairy Tail…y su amiga. Por eso quiero luchar para proteger a mis amigos…a mi familia…y para eso necesito el poder de demonio…así que Zeref…por favor, regrésame mis poderes-

-Hmp…Si eso es lo que quieres, así será. Pero ahora que tomaste una decisión, quiero decirte que aparte de regresarte tu cuerpo de demonio, también quiero pasarte un poco de mi poder mágico. Así serás mas muerte, rápido, resistente y con un poder de maldición mucho mayor. Y también debido a que no recuerdas nada de estos poderes, deberás trabajar bastante duro para dominarlos y mejorarlos, ¿Esta bien?- Preguntaba Zeref sonriente mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia su creación.

-¡Esta bien!-Hablaba una firme Serena- ¡Todos los demás están entrenando para volverse más fuertes, así que yo no puedo quedarme atrás! ¡Después de todo, soy una maga de Fairy Tail y…Estoy más que encendida!-

… _Mientras tanto…_

-Déjame ver si entendí…- Hablaba cierto hombre de edad mayor.

En la cima de una muy alta montaña en medio de uno de los tantos bosques profundos que formaban el amplio Reino de Fiore, se podía ver como había una fogata en la que se encontraban sentados a su alrededor, tres ciertos hombre que poseían la marca de Fairy Tail en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Uno de esos hombres era un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones, y faltante de un brazo. Otro era un adulto de puntiagudos cabellos rosados y filosos ojos marrones. Mientras que el ultimo era un hombre de edad mayor con ojos negros y largos cabellos y barba de color naranja y canoso.

-…Unos tipos que provenían de otro mundo llamado Helland y que se hacen llamar Spriggan Tail aparecieron en todas las ciudades y pueblos de Fiore y declararon que dentro de un año ellos vendrán a conquistar nuestro mundo, ¿Verdad?- Decía un Gildarts bastante confuso.

-En resumen, sí. Es por eso que muchos miembros del gremio se pusieron a entrenar. Esa es la razón por que Tsuna y yo vinimos aquí. Seguramente con tu ayuda, podre hacer que Tsuna se vuelva bastante fuerte- Explicaba un tranquilo Natsu.

-Pero estoy algo sorprendido de que tú no sepas nada de esto, anciano. Esto ocurrió hace semanas. ¿Es que tú no bajas nunca de esta montaña para ir a un pueblo o una ciudad? ¿Eres un ermitaño o algo así?- Preguntaba Tsuna con interés.

-¿Sin nada de respeto? Bueno, era de esperar del hijo de Natsu. Y para que sepas, no es que no quiera bajar de esta montaña tan aburrida para ir a ver algunas mujeres hermosas, sino que no puedo. Con la edad que tengo, mi magia de crash ya es demasiado difícil de controlar. Con solo poner un pie en alguna ciudad, yo fácilmente podría destruirla. Yo me alimento de los animales o frutas que hay en los bosques alrededor de esta montaña…Ahora que lo pienso si podría ser un ermitaño- Contesto Gildarts para luego ponerse a pensar.

-Decídelo después. Viajando a este lugar tan olvidado hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Quisiera ponernos a entrenar lo antes posible. Nos ayudaras, ¿Verdad, Gildarts?- Preguntaba un serio Natsu poniéndose de pie.

-¡Si! ¡Al fin! ¡Ahora sí que estoy más que encendido!- Dijo Tsuna gran ánimo.

-Ah…en realidad me gustaría ayudarlos a entrenar, pero verán yo ya estoy muy viejo para esta clase de cosas y sin mencionar que soy un miembro retirado del gremio. Estoy seguro que ustedes dos entrenaran mejor sin alguien como yo molestándolos. Entonces, volveré a dormir tranquilamente. Suerte- Dijo un flojo Gildarts mientras se dirigía animadamente a su casa.

-Ya veo. Es una lástima. Si nos ayudabas a entrenar, yo que pensaba darte unas cartas y fotos que Cana me pidió que te entregara. Bueno, supongo que simplemente las quemare ahora- Dijo un tranquilo pelirosa adulto sacando un gran conjunto de cartas de su mochila.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De Cana?! ¡Para! ¡No las quemes! ¡Natsu, maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a usar las cartas de amor de una hija a su padre como chantaje?! ¡Eso no es de hombres!- Gritaba un llorón Gildarts mientras se lanzaba hacia Natsu para quitarle esas cartas.

-¡Fue Cana quien me dijo que las usara para esto! ¡¿Y Acaso es de hombres rechazar a tu amigo cuando el necesita tu ayuda?! ¡Púdrete!- Exclama un furioso Natsu peleando contra el otro mago de clase SS.

-¡Idiota, ¿No sabes reconocer una broma?! ¡Por supuesto que les voy a ayudar! ¡Ahora dame las cartas de mi querida Cana-chan!- Exclamaba un desesperado Gildarts luchando contra el adulto mago de fuego.

-¡Tal vez debería quemar algunas para que aprendas a no hacer esa clase de bromas en esta situación!- Fanfarroneaba Natsu mostrando una macabra sonrisa mientras batallaba.

-¡Detente!- Gritaba Gildarts desatando unas asustadas lágrimas.

-Con que él es el viejo de Cana…Ahora entiendo porque ella siempre se quejaba de gran manera de él, cada vez que se emborrachaba. Aunque yo no pueda sentir su poder mágico de igual manera que no puedo sentir el poder mágico de mi viejo y aquel bastardo enmascarado, ¿De verdad será tan fuerte?- Se preguntaba Tsuna observando aquella batalla infantil entre dos adultos.

… _Un par de horas después…_

En la amplia cima de aquella alta montaña que casi alcanzaba las nubes de un hermoso cielo bañado por la calurosa y brillante luz del sol y que estaba formada por minerales que resistían hasta las magias más poderosas; se podía presenciar como ahora se encontraban Tsuna, Natsu y Gildarts, cada uno con una seria expresión en sus rostros, con sus pies firmes en el terroso suelo y con sus cabellos siendo levemente sacudidos por las leves y frescas brisas del viento.

Los dos magos de clase SS de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel y Gildarts Clive, se encontraban parados lado a lado y solamente separados por algunos metros mientras observaban con sus respectivos y serios ojos a un joven parado a algunos metros en frente de ellos. Tsuna Dragneel se mantenía firmemente de pie mientras la brisa del viento agitaba sus puntiagudos cabellos rosados y su larga manga derecha que cubría su brazo derecho y todo mientras mantenía sus filosos y determinados ojos marrones fijos en sus dos oponentes.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, Tsuna?- Pensaba un serio Natsu con gran interés.

-Puede sentir un gran poder mágico viniendo de este joven…sin duda es el hijo de Natsu. Pero para que un joven tan fuerte como perdiera un brazo… ¿Qué tan fuerte y cruel será el enemigo? Esto es malo…creo que me estoy emocionando por saberlo, y eso que ya soy un viejo- Pensaba Gildarts mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Bien. Aquí vamos…Yo en realidad quisiera luchar contra mi maldito viejo, pero quiero ver que tan fuerte es este anciano…- Pensaba un determinado Tsuna.

Manteniendo aquellos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, un sonriente joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados inmediatamente comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el hombre adulto de largos cabellos y barba anaranjado al mismo tiempo que empezaba a concentrar feroces llamas en su apretado puño izquierdo. Pero incluso viendo como ese joven que solo poseía un brazo se acercaba veloz y violentamente hacia su posición, Gildarts no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Gritando el nombre de uno de sus ataques más básicos pero no menos poderosos, Tsuna dio un gran salto con dirección hacia el anciano mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail e inmediatamente balanceo su puño izquierdo revestido en colosales y explosivas llamas carmesí hacia él. Pero incluso con el ataque del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación dirigiéndose hacia él, Gildarts no se movió ni un poco de su posición y solamente dejo que la prominentes llamas del puño de su oponente lo envolvieran en una enorme explosión.

Pero luego de que el ardiente humo y el denso polvo se despejaran, Tsuna se quedó perplejo al ver como su puño izquierdo, el cual había destruido una gran porción del suelo con las llamas que le revestían, ahora se encontraba siendo sostenido con mínima fuerza por la mano derecha del anciano de largos cabellos y barba de color anaranjado canoso y el cual se encontraba parado en la única zona del suelo a su alrededor que no había sido afectado por las llamas del joven pelirosa.

-¡¿Q…?!- Se quedó Tsuna sin palabras mientras su único puño seguía siendo sujetado por su oponente.

-¡Hmp!- Sonreí Natsu levemente mientras observaba aquella batalla.

-No fue un mal ataque, pero aun te falta mucho camino que recorrer, mocoso- Comentaba un sonriente y tranquilo Gildarts.

-¡Tch!- Apretó Tsuna los dientes con frustración.

Liberando su mano izquierda de la mano derecha de un tranquilo Gildarts pero todavía estando a pocos centímetros de este, el feroz joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación dio un pequeño salto y envolvió su pierna derecha en unas poderosas llamas carmesí al mismo tiempo que la dirigía hacia su enemigo. Pero nuevamente sin poder moverse de su posición o mostrar alguna señal de nerviosismo, Gildarts uso la palma de su mano derecha no solamente para detener aquella patada por parte de Tsuna, sino también la estrujo al mismo que las llamas que la rodeaban iban desapareciendo.

Y sujetando su pierna, el retirado mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail levanto al joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados con una extrema facilidad para luego azotarlo con brutal fuerza en el terroso suelo de aquella montaña en donde estaban los tres hombres. Y el joven mago de fuego no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y solamente se limitó a sentir un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se veía obligado a liberar varias gotas de sangre y saliva de su boca decorada con filosos dientes colmilludos.

-¡Ah…!- Gritaba Tsuna adolorido mientras se veía tendido en el suelo.

-No sé porque, pero siento como una sensación de deja vu- Pensaba Natsu mientras a su cabeza llegaban imágenes de su examen de mago de clase S hace varios años atrás.

-¿Un golpe y una patada es todo lo que tienes, mocoso?- Preguntaba Gildarts sarcásticamente mientras se fijaba en el joven pelirosado tendido en el suelo frente a él.

-¡Ah…Ah…No me subestimes! ¡Apenas voy empezando!- Exclamo furiosa y adoloridamente el joven mago de fuego.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados inmediatamente libero su pierna de la mano derecha de aquel hombre de largos cabellos y barba anaranjado canoso, o mejor dicho, este la dejo ir, para que luego el joven mago de Fairy Tail empezara a tomar gran distancia de él, mientras revestía todo su cuerpo en un colosal fuego al rojo vivo. Pero tanto Natsu como Gildarts repentinamente mostraron expresiones de leve sorpresa y confusión al ver como las llamas que envolvían a Tsuna mientras retrocedía no solamente aumentaban su tamaño rápidamente, sino que además empezaban a liberar brillos de color rojo intenso y un brillante blanco.

 **-¡Modo Hakuenryu!-**

Gritando fuertemente esas palabras, el feroz joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados logro que las enormes llamas carmesí que rodaban todo su cuerpo adquieran un puro blanco y también que liberaran una brillante luz del mismo color. Sin mencionar que sus músculos y filosos dientes aumentaron levemente, al mismo tiempo que varias zonas de su piel color carne iban adquiriendo numerosas escamas de color blanco puro. Esa repentinamente, sorprendió y confuso Gildarts mientras que Natsu solamente mostraba una leve sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Q-Que rayos? ¿Llamas blancas?...Además su poder mágico aumento ligeramente…- Reacciono Gildarts con leve sorpresa.

-Modo Dragón de Llamas Blancas. Ese poder lo adquirió al comer la luz blanca de la magia de la hija de Sting. Veo que su uso de ella ha mejorado bastante desde la última vez que la vi- Comento un sonriente Natsu.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, maldito viejo! ¡Y ahora veamos si puedes librarte de esto tan fácilmente, anciano!- Exclamo el emocionado Dragón de Llamas Blancas.

Para respaldar esas fieras palabras, el joven Dragon Slayer clavo sus pies con sandalias firmemente en aquel terreno montañoso mientras apretaba fuertemente cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y empezaba a recolectar una gran cantidad de aire en sus dos mejillas al igual que una gran cantidad de las brillantes llamas blancas que le rodeaban. Y luego de acumular lo suficiente, Tsuna se balanceo hacia adelante con gran fuerza y velocidad mientras gritaba fuertemente un único conjunto de palabras que eran…

 **-¡Hakuenryu no Hoko!-**

Junto con un fuerte sonido parecido al alarido de una clase de bestia, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados disparo de su boca una colosal ráfaga de brillantes y candentes llamas blancas que destruían todo el terreno por el que pasaban mientras avanzaban velozmente hacia Gildarts, el cual seguía sin mostrar nada de pánico o moverse de su posición. La unica acción que ese retirado mago de clase SS realizo, fue levantar tranquilamente su mano derecha hacia adelante mientras el ataque de Tsuna se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Y justamente en el momento en que esa colosal cantidad de ardientes y brillantes llamas hicieron contacto con la mano derecha de ese anciano de larga cabellera y barba anaranjado canoso, Tsuna se quedó totalmente sin palabras al ver como su ataque no solamente se detuvo en pleno aire, sino que repentinamente fue dividido en numerosos cuadrados de distintos tamaños para luego simplemente esfumarse como polvo.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Mis llamas blancas…desaparecieron?!...No… ¡¿Ese anciano las destruyo?!- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa y furia.

-La Magia Crash de Gildarts puede destruir incluso la magia, Tsuna. Tu eres el que no debe subestimarlo- Comentaba Natsu mientras observaba a su hijo a la distancia.

-Aunque como dije antes, no es una magia fácil de usar en especial a mi edad. Deberías agradecer que por el momento eres tan débil y no debo esforzarme tanto. Si hubiera usado solamente un poco más de mi poder en detener ese ataque de antes…te hubiera podido destruir por accidente, Tsuna- Dijo un sonriente, serio y amenazante Gildarts.

-Con que débil, eh…Parece que este anciano es un mago de clase SS después de todo. Si quiero tener una mínima oportunidad de pelear seriamente contra él y mi viejo, debo ir contra con todo lo que tengo aunque vamos empezando el entrenamiento. Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo… ¿Verdad, Bizarro?- Pensaba un serio Tsuna.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a tener una buena pelea, compañero!- Exclamaba emocionado la otra personalidad de Tsuna que hablaba dentro de su cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban fuertemente Tsuna y su otra personalidad.

Gritando ferozmente y retirando repentinamente las escamas y llamas blancas que formaban parte de su Modo Dragón de Llamas Blancas, Tsuna apretaba fuertemente su único puño y sus demás músculos mientras pisaba con tal firmeza que el suelo a sus pies se fracturaba, su cuerpo se rodeaba de una intensa aura mágica de color rojo carmesí y distintas partes de su piel empezaban a liberar un candente humo. Al ver esa aura mágica que rodeaba al joven mago de fuego, los dos magos de clase SS presentes en la cima de esa montaña volvieron a sorprenderse levemente.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡El poder mágico está volviendo a aumentarse y ahora mucho más que antes…además, siento como si estuviera cambiando o algo así…!- Pensaba un Gildarts sorprendido.

-Esta sensación que transmite ese repentino aumento de poder mágico…Tsuna…parece que al fin aprendiste a cómo usar el poder de demonio que corre por tus venas…pero eso no es todo…- Pensaba un serio Natsu observando a su primogénito.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- Seguía gritando el feroz joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

Gritando cada vez más fuerte de manera sincronizada con la enorme aura mágica de color rojo intenso que rodeaba su joven cuerpo bien ejercitado, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación empezó a realizar unos cambios radicales en su apariencia. Poco a poco, los cabellos rosados de Tsuna se volvían más puntiagudos de lo que ya eran, sus músculos aumentaron levemente de tamaño, sus uñas en manos y pies se volvieron mucho más afiladas al igual que los dientes colmilludos dentro de su boca.

Pero sin duda, uno de los cambios más sorprendentes en este joven mago de Fairy Tail fue como varias partes de su piel ardiente, sobre todo sobre su rostro, fue decorada con unas candentes escamas de dragón de un intenso tono carmesí y el otro cambio fueron sus ojos que tomaron un aspecto mucho más bestial, sin mencionar que uno de ellos adquirió un oscuro color dorado. Esos dos ojos de colores diferentes representaban la unión de Tsuna con su otra personalidad llamada Bizarro y que causaba aquella apariencia que sorprendía tanto a Gildarts como a Natsu.

-Bien… ¿Continuamos?- Hablaba seriamente el joven pelirosado con genes demoniacos corriendo por sus venas.

-Este repentino aumento de poder y esas escamas rojas… ¿Dragon Force?- Preguntaba Gildarts con enorme impresión.

-No. Los Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación no poseen la habilidad de usar el Dragon. Este poder es una habilidad que solo Tsuna posee. El poder de combinar sus poderes de dragón con el poder de demonio que corre por sus venas…Es el Devil Dragon Force, ¿Tengo razón, Tsuna?- Preguntaba un sonriente Natsu.

-¡Si! ¡Y ahora te voy enseñar su poder, maldito viejo, anciano!- Exclamaba un determinado Tsuna mientras cubria su cuerpo escamoso y ardiente con unas colosales llamas de oscuros tonos carmesí.

-Esto parece que será divertido…- Decía la voz de un emocionado Bizarro dentro de la cabeza de Tsuna.

-El poder de un dragón combinado con el poder de un demonio…Pensar que alguien tan joven como él tiene una habilidad como esta. Pero eso no es todo. No sé porque…pero al ver a Tsuna en ese estado…siento como si hubiera dos seres en frente de mi…- Pensaba un serio Gildarts imaginando una extraña sombra a espaldas del joven pelirosado.

-Tsuna…- Pensaba un serio Natsu imaginando lo mismo que el anciano pelinaranjado canoso.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora voy a atacarlos con todo lo que tenga, así que será mejor que se preparen!- Exclamo un determinado y sonriente mago de fuego a punto de lanzarse al ataque.

-¿Con todo lo que tienes? Entonces como magos y como guerreros, nosotros debemos mostrarte el mismo respeto, Tsuna. ¿No lo crees, Gildarts?- Preguntaba Natsu mostrando una leve sonrisa llena de seriedad.

-Si…Aunque solo será por unos momentos, ya que sería una gran lastima, si toda esta montaña y el bosques a su alrededor desaparecieran por completo- Apoyo un Gildarts igual de seria.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna con confusión.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de una manera confiada de las bocas de los dos magos de clase SS, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y la segunda personalidad que lo acompañaba dentro de su mente inmediatamente se confundieron, pero muy pronto aprendieron su significado. De un segundo a otro, Tsuna se vio obligado a pisar y a sujetarse firmemente del terroso suelo bajo sus pies debido a que la alta montaña en la que él se encontraba repentinamente había empezado a temblar de increíble manera.

Y esto ocurría al mismo tiempo que los dos magos de clase SS de Fairy Tail habían cubiertos sus musculosos cuerpos de adultos con unas gigantescas auras de respectivos colores rojo carmesí y blanco puro. Con las largas capas que cubrían sus cuerpos levantándose y agitándose fuertemente, Natsu y Gildarts mantenían sus respectivas miradas ocultas bajo densas sombras creadas por sus largas cabelleras mientras a cada segundo aquellas enormes auras mágicas que rodeaban sus cuerpos adultos bien ejercitados.

Eventualmente, las auras de poder mágico que rodeaban a unos imponentes Natsu y Gildarts se volvieron enormes pilares de energía que alcanzaban los nublosos cielos y que poseían tal poder que fragmentaban de gran manera los rocosos suelos de la cima de esa temblorosa montaña en donde se encontraban. El enorme pilar de brillante aura blanca que rodeaba a Gildarts poseía tal poder que el fuerte terremoto que hacía temblar aquella alta montaña en donde los tres magos de Fairy Tail, se extendió hasta el profundo bosque que le rodeaba y aparte de destruir varias zonas de este, obligaba a varias aves y animales a correr asustadamente hacia la dirección contraria de esa montaña.

Mientras que el brillante pilar de candente rojo carmesí que rodeaba a Natsu poseía un poder comparable al de Gildarts, también expulsaba un incomparable calor que provocaba que las numerosas y densas nubes que cubrían los cielos de esa zona y mucho más allá, al igual que varios lagos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, se secaban en tan solo unos instantes para luego desaparecer completamente sin dejar rastro. Al estar en frente de esos seres de colosales poderes mágicos, Tsuna no podía hacer nada más que mantenerse difícilmente de pie en aquel tembloroso y fracturado suelo de montaña.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto…?! ¡¿E-Esto…es su poder mágico?!...¡S-Se siente como si el aire y el suelo…hubieran desaparecido…y no pudiera respirar ni moverme…!- Era lo único que podía pensar el usuario del Devil Dragon Slayer estando en frente de sus dos oponentes.

-¡¿Qué pasa, mocoso?! ¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí quieto?!- Preguntaba un imponente Gildarts dentro del enorme pilar de energía blanca que era su poder mágico.

-¡¿Acaso no dijiste que ibas a superarme, Tsuna?! ¡Pelea!- Exclamaba un imponente Natsu dentro del enorme y candente pilar de energía rojo carmesí que era su poder mágico.

-¡¿P-Pelear?!-Pensaba Tsuna- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Contra ellos?! ¡D-Debe ser una broma! ¡¿C-Como puedo luchar contra alguien que tiene…semejante poder mágico?! ¡A-Aunque yo luche contra Acnologia…y contra Calm…luchar contra estos dos…sería un total suicidio! ¡D-Después de todo, ellos…!-

Con su rostro llenándose cada vez más de sudor causado por un incontrolable pánico y miedo, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados miraba fijamente a los dos seres revestidos en enormes e intensos poderes mágicos, pero al hacerlo, él no estaba viendo a dos magos de Fairy Tail. Con sus ojos marrones y dorados fijos en Natsu, Tsuna no observaba más que un demoniaco dragón de escamas rojas que rugía fuertemente mientras extendía sus alas revestidas en llamas. Y al ver a Gildarts, el no veía nada más que la colosal silueta de un monstruo con grandes garras y colmillos.

-¡…No son humanos!- Pensaba un Tsuna lleno de terror para luego caer arrodillado al tembloroso suelo en un completo estado de shock.

-¿Cayo de rodillas? Bueno, era de esperarse. Parece que Natsu no podrá demostrar el punto que quería- Pensaba Gildarts mientras observaba al joven pelirosa.

-Si. Tú tienes razón, Tsuna. Todavía es demasiado pronto para que puedas pararte en frente de mi o de Gildarts. Aun así, Tsuna, tu…- Pensaba un serio Natsu observando a su hijo arrodillado.

-¡E-Es el fin! ¡Y-Yo no puedo moverme para nada…!- Pensaba un traumado Tsuna mientras las escamas de su Devil Dragon Force poco a poco empezaban a desaparecer.

-Es verdad. Aun con el poder que te ofrece el Devil Dragon Force, ellos están a un nivel muy superior al tuyo, Tsuna. Aunque uno de ellos sea tu padre, seguramente si tratas de luchar, terminaras perdiendo otra extremidad o incluso puede que mueras por la presión- Decía el llamado Bizarro dentro de la cabeza de Tsuna.

-¡¿Puede que muera…?!- Repetía Tsuna para luego clavar su único puño con frustración en el terroso suelo donde estaba arrodillado.

-Así es-Hablaba Bizarro- Y si el poder del líder de Spriggan Tail es igual al de estos dos, es definitivo que tu morirás en el momento en que vuelvas a encontrarte con él o algunos de sus supuestos generales. Tu…y tus compañeros-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Mis…compañeros?!...Es verdad…Mis compañeros…- Pensaba Tsuna repentinamente ocultando la mirada de sus ojos bajo una sombra causada por sus rosados cabellos.

Al momento de escuchar las palabras de la otra personalidad que residía dentro de su cuerpo y que se hacía llamar Bizarro, el joven mago de fuego comenzó a ponerse de pie en aquel tembloroso y fracturado terreno de montaña, para luego apuntar una seria mirada a los dos poderosos magos de clase SS de su gremio. Y a pesar de que sus serios ojos filosos observaban fijamente tanto a Gildarts como a Natsu, Tsuna no veía nada más que la imagen de la máscara del emperador de Spriggan Tail junto con la silueta de sus doce generales desconocidos. Y luego esas imágenes fueron cambiadas por los rostros sonrientes de sus camaradas de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y muchos más.

-Lo siento, todos. Había olvidado la razón por la que habia venido a este viaje con mi padre…- Pensaba un determinado Tsuna.

Con aquellos pensamientos firmemente gradados en sus cabezas, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados sorprendió levemente a los dos magos de clase SS de Fairy Tail, los cuales seguían dentro de sus respectivos poderes mágicos de gran tamaño, al usar su único puño para golpearse fuertemente a sí mismo en el estómago. Y luego de ese golpe que le aparto todo su miedo, Tsuna inmediatamente desato un fuerte grito mientras las ardientes escamas rojas de su Devil Dragon Force volvían a su piel y todo su cuerpo se veía revestido por unas colosales llamas carmesí oscuro, que no se comparaban en nada a los dos poderes mágicos que rodeaban a sus oponentes.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación con enorme ferocidad mientras aumentaba el tamaño de las llamas que le rodeaban.

-Aunque el haya logrado superar su miedo, él todavía sabe muy bien que no está nada cerca de compararse a nosotros. Pero aun así, el…- Pensaba Gildarts observando al feroz mago de fuego.

-…El todavía quiere luchar contra nosotros. No por orgullo, no por querer hacerse más fuerte o para demostrar que es el mejor. Sino para poder proteger a sus compañeros. Ese espíritu…- Pensaba Natsu observando orgulloso a su hijo.

-¡..Es el de un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail!- Pensaban los dos magos de clase SS con gran orgullo.

-¡Vengan, monstruos! ¡Estoy mucho más que encendido!- Gritaba Tsuna lanzándose a la batalla contra dos de los más poderosos magos de su gremio.

… _Unos minutos después…_

-Oh, tu mocoso lo hizo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Natsu. Quien diría que lograría superar un miedo tan grande como el suyo en tan pocos segundos- Comentaba Gildarts algo sorprendido.

-Sí, sinceramente, yo también lo estoy-Hablaba Natsu- Yo no solamente quería entrenarlo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Quería enseñarle que si es por sus seres queridos, él debe enfrentarse a cualquier miedo que tenga, no importa que tan grande sea. Así que buen trabajo, Tsuna-

Tras varios minutos después de haber cancelado las respectivas colosales auras de poder mágico que les rodeaban, Natsu y Gildarts observaban con leves sonrisas en sus rostros, al inconsciente joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que se encontraba a unos metros en frente de ellos y que se encontraba tendido en el terroso suelo de aquella montaña y en medio de un pequeño charco de sangre causado por las numerosas y diferentes heridas que cubrían a todo su cuerpo joven.

-Y dime, Gildarts, ¿Qué tal si tenemos un pequeño combate entre nosotros por los viejos tiempos?- Preguntaba un sonriente y emocionado Natsu mientras lanzaba varios golpes al aire.

-Si te das cuenta que tu hijo está casi muerto en frente de nosotros, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Gildarts mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

 _...Varias horas después…_

La profunda noche había llegado al basto Reino de Fiore y las estrellas se encontraban brillando hermosamente en los oscuros cielos por encima de aquella alta montaña en la que se encontraban un joven y dos magos de clase SS de Fairy Tail. Y un poco al borde de la cima de esta montaña, se podía ver como se encontraba tranquilamente sentado y observando el cielo nocturno; joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones, que poseía un brazo apuntado del hombro para abajo, que no vestía nada que unos pantalones blancos y que se encontraba totalmente lleno de vendas medicas de la cabeza hasta los pies.

-…- Se mantenía Tsuna en silencio mientras observaba el precioso cielo estrellado de aquella noche.

-¿Te molesta si me siento también?-

Al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación volteo la mirada para terminar viendo como a su lado ahora se encontraba un sonriente hombre adulto de largaba y puntiaguda cabellera rosada y filosos ojos marrones, y que al igual que él, no vestía nada más que unos pantalones blancos cortos y poseía una marca roja de Fairy Tail grabada en su hombro derecho.

-Viejo…- Dijo el joven pelirosa al ver a su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tsuna? ¿No puedes dormir?- Preguntaba Natsu mientras se sentaba en el terroso suelo al lado de su hijo.

-¡Obviamente! ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a poder dormir con todo este dolor y vendas molestándome, maldito viejo?! ¡Me sorprende que pueda moverme!- Exclamaba Tsuna bastante molesto.

-Eso es gracias a un ungüento hecho con unas plantas especiales que crecen únicamente por esta zona y que pusimos debajo de las vendas. Gracias a él, seguramente estarás bien en la mañana para así seguir entrenando- Explicaba el emocionado mago de fuego adulto.

-Dirás para que tú y ese anciano me sigan dejando al borde la muerte, maldito viejo. Verán que muy pronto los hare arrepentirse- Comentaba el joven mago de fuego irritado.

-Estoy ansioso por verlo. Por cierto, Tsuna…hay unas cosas que quiero preguntarte…sobre tu Devil Dragon Force- Dijo Natsu repentinamente mostrándose serio.

-¿Eh?- Se mostró Tsuna con leve sorpresa y confusión.

… _Varios minutos después…_

-Ya veo…con que eso es lo que pasa…- Dijo Natsu tras escuchar las palabras de su primogénito.

En una pequeña entre padre e hijo, Tsuna le había contado a Natsu todo el asunto del ethernano de Acnologia dentro de su cuerpo y como este iba creciendo poco a poco en medida del crecimiento de su propio poder mágico. También le conto sobre la segunda personalidad que habitaba en su interior que el había denominado Bizarro, y como tenía que compartir su cuerpo con él para poder controlar el poder del Devil Dragon Force. Y le menciono además como el casi se convierte en un clon de Acnologia durante su pelea con el líder del grupo Unique Oracion, Calm.

-…Quien hubiera pensado que ese desgraciado de Acnologia haría tal cosa antes de morir de una vez por todas. Maldición- Comentaba el hombre de largos cabellos rosados con frustración.

-Y que lo digas. Se nota que es un mal perdedor. Aunque creo que él no hubiera podido hacer lo mismo contigo, ¿Verdad, maldito viejo?- Preguntaba el joven lleno de vendas con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ah?...Con que al fin te diste cuenta, eh- Respondió Natsu para luego soltar un leve suspiro.

-Si. Fue casi instantáneamente al ver ese poder mágico tuyo y también el del anciano. El y tú…cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido luchar solo contra Acnologia incluso luego de que el absorbiera los poderes de Zeref. A diferencia mía, ustedes no hubieran necesitado el poder del Fairy Cross para ser sus rivales, ¿Verdad, viejo?- Preguntaba un serio Tsuna.

-Sí, yo hubiera podido solo contra el-Hablaba Natsu- Y no solamente yo. Posiblemente Erza, Laxus o Gajeel hubieran podido contra él. Pero supongo que todos pensaron lo mismo que yo en aquel momento. Que esa era su misión y que era una experiencia que los haría crecer de varias maneras. Pero tal vez si nosotros nos hubiéramos encargado de Acnologia de una vez por todas en vez de mantener esas ideas en nuestras cabezas, ese joven llamado Rin no hubiera tenido que sacrificarse y tú no estarías pasando por tantos problemas ahora-

-El pasado es pasado. No podemos cambiarlo. Y sacrificarse fue la determinación de Rin por proteger a Serena, no podemos negarla, así que no digas esa clase de cosas, maldito viejo. Y sobre el asunto de Acnologia no te preocupes. Antes de volverme un monstruo que puede lastimar a todos, yo me volveré un mago tan fuerte que derrotara a todos y a todo…incluso al Acnologia dentro de mí. Además, le prometí a Serena que me volvería fuerte y eso es algo que definitivamente no voy a romper- Dijo un serio Tsuna mientras observaba el cielo nocturno.

-Ya veo…entonces no me queda otra que ayudarte a cumplir esa promesa. Ese es la única cosa que puedo darte como padre- Apoyo Natsu también fijándose en el cielo oscurecido junto con su hijo.

-Si…Gracias, papa- Susurro Tsuna colocando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Y así, tanto como hijo como para padre, los días de entrenamiento comenzaban y terminaban en un veloz abrir de ojos. Día tras día tras día, un determinado Tsuna se enfrentaba sin miedo a los colosales poderes mágicos que poseían unos imponentes Natsu y Gildarts. Y aunque la mayoría de las veces, el pelirosa terminaba derrotado y muy mal herido, el sentía como poco a poco sus habilidades iban creciendo, pero no era el único.

Estando en distintos lugares del basto Reino de Fiores con sus respectivas familias y acompañantes o estando solos tambien; Marcus, Alicia, Raine, Sonia, Ryos, Lucia y Roku entrenaban arduamente, provocando que sus fuerzas y habilidades fueran creciendo poco a poco. Y era lo mismo para Lisa y Sorano de Sabertooth, Leo y Ur de Lamia Scale, y muchos otros magos de distintos gremios. Todo con el fin de derrotar a Spriggan Tail.

… _Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Magnolia…Un Año Después…_

En el primer día del año X814, el hermoso cielo azul decorado con algunas pocas nubes esponjosas y los radiantes rayos de un brillante y cálido sol ayudaban a mejorar la belleza de la gloriosa ciudad de Magnolia. Pero aunque esta ciudad se encontraba tan hermosa y pacifica como la mayor parte del tiempo, sus numerosas casas, edificios y calles se encontraban en mayor parte vacíos, y esto se debía a que la gente de esta ciudad y muchas otras habían sido evacuadas por los miembros del consejo mágico debido a una guerra entre mundos que estaba bastante cerca.

Pero incluso sabiendo eso, había un lugar que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia que se encontraba tan animado como siempre, y ese era el edificio perteneciente al gremio de magos, Fairy Tail. Aunque la mayoría de sus miembros se encontraban en distintas partes de Fiore realizando arduos entrenamientos, los magos de Fairy Tail que quedaban mantenían a este tan alegre como siempre. Y en frente del edificio de Fairy Tail se podía apreciar cómo se encontraba de pie cierta persona.

Siendo bañada por cálidos rayos solares, esa sonriente, voluptuosa y bella joven de 19 años edad se mantenía en pie en frente de Fairy Tail mientras sus largos cabellos negros se agitaban con la fresca brisa del viento y sus hermosos ojos cafés no observaban nada más que el horizonte de Magnolia. Vistiendo una blusa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta marrón de mangas largas, una falda de color azul y unas lindas sandalias, esa joven no se movía para nada de su posición y solamente sonreía levemente mientras observaba la dirección en donde se encontraba la entrada a la ciudad y mientras tocaba suavemente con sus mano izquierda, su marca de Fairy Tail que era de color rosado y que se mantenía grabada en su mano derecha.

-Y bien, ¿Quién será el primero en llegar?- Se preguntaba una ansiosa y contenta Serena.

… _Y así el tiempo pasa y un nuevo capítulo se abre en la vida de los jóvenes magos…_

 **Continuara…**


	81. Ha Pasado Tiempo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 8/81: ¡Ha Pasado Tiempo!**

El encuentro con Serena Dragneel, el descubrimiento de Helland, la declaración de guerra del ejército de magos llamado Spriggan Tail, la derrota ante el Emperador de Spriggan Tail y dos de sus doce generales, y la petición de la Reina Hisui, incitaron a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail a alejarse la ciudad de Magnolia para así poder prepararse para la dura batalla que ocurriría dentro de un año en el basto Reino de Fiore.

Estando en distintas zonas del basto Reino de Fiore con sus respectivas familias o solos; Marcus, Alicia, Raine, Lucia, Ryos, Sonia, Roku, Lisa, Sorano, Leo, Ur y muchos otros magos de otros gremios se entrenaban ardua y ferozmente con el objetivo de hacerse más fuertes. Y era lo mismo para Serena Axel que se había quedado en Magnolia y que en un repentino acto del destino se encontró con el mago oscuro más grande de todos, Zeref, el cual le había rebelado su verdadera identidad y origen como uno de sus demonios y que le ofreció la oportunidad de devolverle sus poderes, lo cual ella acepto tras pensarlo bastante.

Mientras que Tsuna por su parte se entrenaba difícilmente con dos seres que poseían poderes mágicos más allá de la imaginación humana. Y estos eran su padre, Natsu Dragneel y el As de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. Pero sin rendirse ante la diferencia de poder y con el pensamiento de proteger a sus seres queridos al igual que todos sus compañeros en distintas zonas de Fiore, Tsuna siguió entrenándose duramente día tras día. Y así el tiempo paso, un año se completó, y la historia continua para los jóvenes magos…

… **Continuación…**

En el primer día del año X814, el hermoso cielo azul decorado con algunas pocas nubes esponjosas y los radiantes rayos de un brillante y cálido sol ayudaban a mejorar la belleza de la gloriosa ciudad de Magnolia. Pero aunque esta ciudad se encontraba tan hermosa y pacifica como la mayor parte del tiempo, sus numerosas casas, edificios y calles se encontraban en mayor parte vacíos, y esto se debía a que la gente de esta ciudad y muchas otras habían sido evacuadas por los miembros del consejo mágico debido a una guerra entre mundos que estaba bastante cerca.

Pero incluso sabiendo eso, había un lugar que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia que se encontraba tan animado como siempre, y ese era el edificio perteneciente al gremio de magos, Fairy Tail. Aunque la mayoría de sus miembros se encontraban en distintas partes de Fiore realizando arduos entrenamientos, los magos de Fairy Tail que quedaban mantenían a este tan alegre como siempre. Y en frente del edificio de Fairy Tail se podía apreciar cómo se encontraba de pie cierta persona.

Siendo bañada por cálidos rayos solares, esa sonriente, voluptuosa y bella joven de 19 años edad se mantenía en pie en frente de Fairy Tail mientras sus largos cabellos negros se agitaban con la fresca brisa del viento y sus hermosos ojos cafés no observaban nada más que el horizonte de Magnolia. Vistiendo una blusa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta marrón de mangas largas, una falda de color azul y unas lindas sandalias, esa joven no se movía para nada de su posición y solamente sonreía levemente mientras observaba la dirección en donde se encontraba la entrada a la ciudad y mientras tocaba suavemente con sus mano izquierda, su marca de Fairy Tail que era de color rosado y que se mantenía grabada en su mano derecha.

-Y bien, ¿Quién será el primero en llegar?- Se preguntaba una ansiosa y contenta Serena.

-Esto… ¿Serena-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Preguntaba un viejo Macao saliendo momentáneamente del interior de su gremio.

-En serio nos vendría tu ayuda aquí dentro. Algunos se están alocando aquí dentro, y nos gustaría que nos ayudaras a calmarlos- Decía un viejo Wakaba también saliendo momentáneamente del gremio.

-Generalmente no nos importaría que una buena fiesta si iniciara, pero puede que la Maestra llegue hoy, y…- Hablaba un asustado Macao.

-…No quisiéramos morir antes de la batalla contra los Spriggan- Apoyaba Wakaba en el mismo estado.

-Ah…Entiendo. Ya voy- Contesto la hermosa joven pelinegra mostrándose al principio levemente confundida y sorprendida para la luego mostrar una tierna leve sonrisa.

Tras dar esa respuesta a los dos veteranos de su gremio, Serena volvió a voltear solo por un momento su mirada de bellos ojos cafés hacia el horizonte de la ciudad de Magnolia y con dirección a la entrada a esta, y luego de mostrar una leve sonrisa nuevamente, ella regreso al interior del edificio de su gremio para así calmar el desorden que estaban causando los miembros que quedaban de este. Pero mientras el tiempo para una guerra que ocurriría el primer día de un nuevo año en Fiore avanzaba como el tiempo de cualquier día normal, Serena, la cual actuaba como una agradable mesera para todos los miembros de su gremio, hacia fluir sus pensamientos con total normalidad y estos eran…

 _-Aunque para mí ha parecido mucho más tiempo, finalmente un año completo ha pasado desde que todos se fueron a entrenar. El gremio sigue tan animado como siempre, pero creo que los veteranos lo mantienen así para que yo no me deprima ya que ahora mismo soy la miembro más joven en estar aquí. Y aunque aprecio sus esfuerzos y trato de mostrar una sonrisa ante ellos cuando hago mi trabajo de mesera, en realidad estoy realmente triste. Principalmente es por la falta de Tsuna y todos los demás que han estado a mi lado desde mi amnesia comenzó y posiblemente mucho antes de eso, pero eso no es todo. Una parte de mi tristeza proviene de saber mi verdadero origen. Soy…un demonio creado por el mago oscuro, Zeref. Sé que fue mi decisión que mis poderes regresaran y se aumentaran gracias al poder del alma de Zeref…pero aun así no he podido evitar sentirme triste y asqueada cada vez que entrenaba para dominar estos poderes durante este largo año…pero aun así…fue para luchar al lado de todos y protegerlos-_

… _Un par de horas después…_

Tras haber calmado el alboroto dentro del edificio de Fairy Tail pero sin arruinar el estado de ánimo de todos, la joven que ahora sabía que ella era una demonio de los libros de Zeref volvió a salir al exterior del edificio de su gremio y estando ahí, ella se limpió el poco sudor que había sobre su hermosa piel y luego simplemente soltó un leve suspiro de cansancio, todo para después volver a fijar sus bellos ojos cafés en el horizonte de Magnolia.

-Ah…Ah…Pensar que todos ellos son adultos pero tienen que ser calmados por una adolecente. La Maestra seguramente la tenía difícil- Comentaba Serena levemente cansada.

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras y haber soltado un leve suspiro de cansancio, la joven de largos cabellos negros continúo observando el distante horizonte de su ciudad con una cálida sonrisa decorando su rostro. Pero con el pasar de varios minutos decorados con varias brisas de viento que agitaban levemente sus largos cabellos de color negro, Serena poco a poco empezó a cambiar esos esperanzados ojos cafés por unos llenos de leve tristeza y a quitar esa pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ya falta poco para que llegue la hora que declaro Spriggan Tail para su llegada, pero aun así…no ha venido nadie todavía… ¿Acaso…están asustados y no vendrán? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Es imposible que ellos no vengan o que estén asustados! ¡Ellos se hicieron más fuerte para proteger al gremio y a Fiore! ¡Es imposible que no vengan… ¿Verdad?!...Ellos no abandonarían al gremio…o a mí… ¿Verdad?- Pensaba Serena con gran preocupación mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena? Te ves preocupada por algo-

En el repentino momento en que una voz femenina resonó al alcance de sus dos oídos, toda la tristeza que invadía a la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref inmediatamente fue despedazada para luego simplemente desaparecer. Dándose rápidamente la vuelta, Serena abrió sus ojos cafés con gran sorpresa y alegría, debido que ante estos ahora se encontraba presenta una hermosa, curvilínea y voluptuosa mujer adulta.

Al igual que la larga cabellera negra de Serena ahí presente en frente del gremio de Fairy Tail, los hermosos largos cabellos color carmesí de esa mujer se agitaban levemente con las refrescantes brisas del viento mientras ayudaban a decorar su rostro sonriente, y que poseía unos preciosos ojos marrones. Esa mujer se encontraba vistiendo con la parte superior de una armadura que le quedaba a la medida y que también poseía unas metálicas hombreras y guantes, sin mencionar que también traía una falda azul y unas botas negras. Y sobre todo, esa mujer poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna izquierda en un color rojo azulado. Al ver esa persona en frente de ella, Serena sintió con gran felicidad y sorpresa.

-¡¿Maestra?! ¡Me alegra verla después de tanto tiempo…! Pero por un momento llegue a pensar que era…- Hablaba Serena con felicidad.

-¿Maestra? ¿De que estas hablando, Alicia? Mi madre no está aquí-

-… ¿Eh?- Reacciono la pelinegra de repente con confusión.

Escuchando por segunda vez la voz de la llamada Erza Scarlet, Serena se percató que esta era ligeramente más aguda, más juvenil, de lo que debería, por lo cual volvió a apuntar su mirada hacia ella. Haciendo eso, la joven de largos cabellos negros se percató como esta mujer que lucía como la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, en realidad era una joven adolecente como de 19 años de edad igual que ella. Y aunque su vestimenta lucia igual, Serena observo como los largos cabellos escarlatas de esta joven en realidad poseían en su fleco unos mechones de color azul, y debajo de su ojo izquierdo se encontraba un peculiar tatuaje. Al percatarse de la verdadera identidad de esa joven maga de Fairy Tail, Serena se alegró y sorprendió de igual manera.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Alicia?! ¡¿En serio eres tú?!- Reacciono la joven demonio con gran impacto.

-¿Quién más si no? Me alegro mucho de verte después de tanto, Serena- Respondió sonriente la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Alicia Scarlet.

-¡Yo también!- Dijo una muy contenta Serena lanzándose a abrazar a la peliescarlata, la cual respondió igual de feliz. Pero luego de unos segundos, la pelinegra se alejó por un momento para fijarse la apariencia de su compañera-…Por cierto, Alicia, esta apariencia…-

-Ah, ¿Te refieres a la armadura? Bueno, durante los entrenamientos con mi madre y mi padre mis ropas normales se hacían trizas en tan solo un segundo, así que yo decidí vestir una armadura ligera durante el resto del entrenamiento y digamos que me acostumbre a tenerla siempre conmigo. Mi padre me ha dicho varias veces de camino aquí que me parezco a mi madre- Contestaba Alicia entre algunas risas.

-En realidad, así es. Juraría que en realidad era la Maestra la que estaba en frente de mí. Pero no es solamente por su apariencia, sino por su presencia que era una sumamente fuerte…Alicia, ¿Qué tan parecida te habrás hecho a la Maestra durante este año?- Pensaba Serena seriamente observando a su compañera.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Acaso me veo rara?- Preguntaba Alicia algo avergonzada.

-Ah, para nada, ese look te queda bien. Por cierto, ¿Y la Maestra y Jellal-san? ¿Acaso no vienen contigo?- Preguntaba la joven de cabellos negros al observar por los alrededores.

-Mis padres están hablando con los grupos de caballeros del consejo mágico para que Fairy Tail pueda coordinarse bien con ellos durante la batalla contra Spriggan Tail. De esa forma proteger mejor la ciudad- Explicaba la joven usuaria de Re-Equipar y magia de cuerpo celestial.

-Ya veo. Eso significa que ustedes son los primeros en llegar de su entrenamiento- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…eso no es completamente cierto- Dijo Alicia algo dudosa.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba la pelinegra confusa.

-Bueno…-

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

Escuchando repentinamente un fuerte grito que interrumpió a la joven de largos cabellos carmesí con un mechón azul, tanto ella como la joven de largos cabellos negros a su lado cambiaron la dirección de sus miradas hacia adelante. Haciendo eso, Serena y Alicia observaron con leve confusión y sorpresa como lejanamente en uno de los tantos caminos en Magnolia que llevaban al edificio de Fairy Tail, se encontraba un ser que corría tan velozmente que creaba una enorme nube de polvo a sus pies y que le seguía.

Con cada firme y veloz que sus pies daban, ese ser se acercaba cada vez más y más al edificio del gremio de magos de Magnolia, Fairy Tail, y permitiendo a las dos jóvenes magas que estaban en frente de este observarle cada vez mejor. Se podía ver que ese ser que se acercaba a toda velocidad a Fairy Tail era en realidad una joven adolecente como de 19 años de edad que poseía un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo y unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros.

La ropa que esa joven traía estaba basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado, poseía un cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. También poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo. Y corriendo a increíble velocidad, a pesar de la enorme distancia entre su posición y el gremio de Fairy Tail, esa joven usuaria del Take Over logro llegar al frente de este en cuestión de segundos, para solo gritar una única palabra.

-¡Hombre!- Gritaba fuertemente esa bella joven de actitud varonil repentinamente frenando su carrera al frente del edificio de su gremio.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sonia?!- Reacciono Serena con bastante sorpresa.

-¡Oh, Serena, cuanto tiempo! ¡Y… ¿Eh?! ¡¿Alicia?! ¡¿Llegaste primero?!- Reacciono Sonia tanto alegre como sorprendida al ver a sus dos jóvenes compañeras.

-Así es. Esta competencia la gano yo- Contesto la peliescarlata con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Competencia? ¿De están hablando ustedes dos?- Preguntaba Serena con confusión.

-Como te decía, cuando entramos a Magnolia, mi familia se encontró con la familia de Sonia, y justamente luego de saludarnos, ella me desafío a ver quién llegaba primero al gremio y por supuesto que acepte. Pero cuando empezamos, Sonia repentinamente salió corriendo a no sé dónde, mientras yo seguí el camino recto al gremio y gane- Explicaba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡No presumas, Alicia! ¡La única razón por la que ganaste es porque quería ver si lograba llegar antes que tú al gremio incluso atravesando cada una de las calles de Magnolia! ¡Si yo hubiera seguido el camino recto, tu serias la perdedora!- Exclamaba la pelicafe furiosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Atravesaste todas las calles de Magnolia?- Repitió Alicia confusa.

-¡Si! ¡Quería probar la nueva velocidad que adquirí entrenando en los bosques! ¡Antes me tardaba más de media hora en recorrer cada una de las calles de la ciudad, pero ahora solo me tarde unos minutos! ¡Me impresione a mí misma! ¡Ahora soy mucho más hombre que antes!- Respondió Sonia con gran orgullo.

-Pero sigues siendo una mujer. Me alegra ver que no has cambiado para nada, Sonia- Comento Serena entre risas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no he cambiado?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena?! ¡Por supuesto que he cambiado! ¡Ahora soy mucho más hombre que antes y eso se nota bastante en el tamaño de mis músculos! ¡¿Acaso no los ves?!- Exclamaba una animada Sonia mientras hacía varias poses para enseñar los músculos de su cuerpo femenino, aunque estos no se notaban casi nada.

-El único cambio que te veo, es que te volviste más ruidosa-

-Y tú volviste más gruñón. Aunque es algo lindo en realidad-

-¡¿Eh?!...¡Y tu volviste mucho, mucho más molesta, maldita mocosa!-

-Dices eso, pero apuesto que te gusta verme, ¿Verdad? Eres todo un Tsundere-

-¡Aye, sir!-

-¡Malditos…!-

Al escuchar ese par de voces masculinas y una femenina y que les resultaban tan familiares; Serena, Alicia y Sonia voltearon sus miradas hacia la misma dirección y pudieron ver que ahora junto a ellas en frente del gremio se encontraban un par de jóvenes como de 14 años de edad, una chica y un chico para ser más exactos, y también un pequeña gato humanoide. El joven que a pesar de su edad, poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verdes que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobos, unos filosos ojos de color café y por algún motivo, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja.

Y la vestimenta de ese joven se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones también marrones, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho en color verde. Mientras que la animada y linda joven que le acompañaba poseía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello y decorado con algunos flecos y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color marrón.

Y su apariencia estaba basada en una blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha. Mientras que el pequeño gato humanoide que volaba sobre esos dos jóvenes con las blancas alas que surgían de su espalda, poseía un pelaje azulado, un chaleco naranja y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su espalda. Al ver a esos tres seres, era imposible que Serena, Sonia o Alicia no se alegraran.

-¡Lucia-chan! ¡Roku! ¡Happy!- Nombraba Serena con gran felicidad al ver a los dos jóvenes y al exceed.

-¡Aye! ¡Hola, Serena, Alicia, Sonia!- Respondió un Happy igual de alegre.

-¡Estamos de regreso!- Dijo Lucia mostrando una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Como ella dijo- Apoyaba Roku con leve vergüenza.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Dijo la joven demonio con gran alegría.

-En serio ha pasado bastante de que nos los vemos. Casi ni los reconozco, Lucia, Roku. Han crecido bastante durante este año, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Alicia observando la estatura de los dos miembros más jóvenes de su gremio.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero agradecería que no usara palabras como "Han crecido bastante", Alicia-san. A pesar de que ya tengo 14 años, mi pecho no ha cambiado para nada. Y esto tuve que soportarlo mientras estaba en una playa en donde veía casi todos los días a mi madre en bikini. Maldición, ¿Cómo es que mi mama y yo somos tan diferentes?- Decía una deprimida Lucia que soltaba una cascada de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya, ya- Decía Happy tratando de calmar a la hija más joven de su mejor amigo mientras que Serena y Alicia se reían levemente.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos regresando juntos? ¿Eh, Roku? ¿Acaso estaban en una cita o algo así antes de regresar al gremio? ¡Eres todo un hombre, ¿Verdad, Roku?!- Comentaba Sonia de manera picara al joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Tch! ¡Ya soporte todas las bromas de ese tipo por parte del gato de camino hacia aquí, así que no te les unas, mujer varonil! ¡La única razón por la que estoy con esta molesta mocosa es porque me la encontré cuando ella y al gato andaba divagando por las calles de la ciudad como unos niños perdidos!- Respondía el joven Nirvit con bastante rabia.

-¡No me llames mocosa! ¡Aunque haya pasado un año, los dos seguimos teniendo la misma edad! ¡Y yo no estaba perdida! ¡Happy y yo solamente estábamos paseando para ver si Magnolia había cambiado algo durante todo este tiempo!- Dijo Lucia levemente molesta con el joven peliverde.

-Aunque sigue igual. Pero está demasiado sola. Aparte de los soldados del consejo mágico por los alrededores, no vimos a ninguna persona en la ciudad- Comentaba Happy mientras volaba.

-Eso es porque los soldados del consejo mágico evacuaron a todas las personas de Magnolia que no van en participar en la batalla contra Spriggan Tail a un lugar seguro. E hicieron lo mismo en todas ciudades de Fiore, para que nadie inocente saliera lastimado con esta guerra entre mundos- Explicaba Alicia ahí presente.

-Eso significa que podremos luchar con todo lo que tenemos sin preocuparnos de lastimar a los civiles-

-Podremos volvernos locos-

-Ustedes parecen que en serio están disfrutando esta batalla entre mundos. Y eso que ni siquiera ha comenzado-

Al escuchar de nuevo dos voces masculinas y una femenina, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que se encontraban en frente del edificio de su gremio voltearon la dirección de sus miradas solo para terminar viendo como a sus alrededores se encontrabas dos jóvenes de 19 años y un pequeño gato humanoide. Uno de esos jóvenes era un varón de aspecto rudo y notablemente musculoso que poseía una larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su espalda y estaba amarrada en forma de cola de caballo, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, unos puntiagudos dientes que se notaban en su gran sonrisa y múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro.

Y su vestimenta estaba basada en una bandana roja amarrada alrededor de su frente, una sudadera verde, un largo y abierto abrigo de cuero negro sin mangas, unos jeans grises, unas botas negras, y la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro izquierdo. Mientras que la persona al lado de ese pelinegro; era una hermosa, voluptuosa y curvilínea joven de largos y ondulados cabellos de color azul y unos bellos ojos que poseían el mismo color.

Y ella vestía con un gorro Cossak de color azul oscuro con la imagen de una flor a un lado, un poco ajustado abrigo-vestido de color azul marino que estaba decorado también con un chal a la altura de sus hombros y del mismo color, unas medias altas de color junto con botas largas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha en color azul marino. Y el pequeño gato humanoide que caminaba al lado de esos dos jóvenes, poseía un pelaje negro como pantera, unos pantalones marrones, una pequeña espada colgando en su espalda y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su espalda igual que Happy.

-¡Ustedes también vinieron! ¡Ryos! ¡Raine! ¡Lily!- Decía Serena llena de felicidad.

-¡Gee hee!- Rieron tanto Ryos como Pantherlily al ver a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Cómo están, todos?! ¡Raine se alegra mucho de verlos a todos!- Exclamaba la joven maga de hielo con felicidad.

-¡Nosotros también nos alegramos de verlos a ustedes!...Pero, Raine…- Hablaba la joven demonio al principio feliz pero luego en un tono confuso.

-… ¿Qué pasa con esa apariencia?- Termino de preguntar Sonia en el mismo tono de confusión.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Raine con confusión.

Al notar la miradas de confusión y sorpresa de sus compañeras y la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de sus compañeros, la joven de larga cabellera azul oscuro procedió a bajar su mirada solo para terminar viendo algo que le provoco un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Raine notaba como el vestido-abrigo que ella portaba ahora se encontraba en el suelo, mientras ella ahora solo poseía su sensual ropa interior de color negro.

-¡Ah!- Dijo Raine al notar su desnudez.

-¡Nada de "Ah"! ¡¿Por qué demonios te desnudaste, Raine?!- Preguntaba Alicia con vergüenza y asombro.

-Raine lo siente por sorprenderlos, todos. Es que desde que Raine entreno con sus papa y mama en las montañas, me quito la ropa sin siquiera darme cuenta cuando estoy bastante feliz- Explicaba la peliazul oscuro entre risas.

-Ahórrate las explicaciones, y ponte la ropa de una vez- Dijo Roku tanto enojado como avergonzado mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos cafés cerrados.

-¿Es que acaso no le da vergüenza, Raine-san?- Preguntaba Lucia observando solamente cierta parte del cuerpo expuesto de su compañera.

-En realidad, no tanto como debería. Raine se siente un poco más cómoda así, pero igual me pondré la ropa para no molestarlos, todos- Respondió la sonriente maga de hielo tomando su vestido en el suelo.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Al fin, al fin Raine termino adoptando el habito de Gray-san de quitarse la ropa!- Pensaba Serena sorprendida igual que muchos otros.

-Aunque pasando tanto tiempo con su padre en las montañas, creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo- Comentaba Pantherlily no tan sorprendido.

-Aye- Apoyo Happy en el mismo estado.

-Dejando este ridículo asunto de lado, me sorprende que todos ustedes llegaran tan rápido. Y yo que quería llegar primero. Maldición- Dijo Ryos quejoso.

-Lo siento mucho, Ryos, pero la primera en llegar fui yo. Suerte para la próximo- Dijo Alicia con orgullo.

-¡Hmp! ¡Solamente porque me retrase por unos segundos!- Exclamo Sonia molesta.

-Lo lamento por ustedes, pero en realidad, el primero en llegar fui yo-

Nuevamente, una voz masculina resonó en cada uno de los oídos de los jóvenes magos que se encontraban en frente del gremio de Fairy Tail y los obligo a cambiar la dirección de sus respectivas miradas. Pero aun mirado en diferentes direcciones a sus alrededores, ninguno de los jóvenes magos logro ver a quien pertenecía esa voz que les resultaba tan familiar. Pero luego del pasar de unos segundos, cada uno de ellos abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa e inmediatamente levantaron sus miradas.

Dirigiendo sus miradas hacia la parte superior de la torre central que pertenecía al edificio de Fairy Tail, los jóvenes magos pudieron observar con sorpresa como se encontraba cómodamente sentado un joven adolecente de 19 años con un cuerpo atlético, unos cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco albino y unos filosos ojos de color azul, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo atravesando el derecho. Ese joven vestía con una chaqueta playera roja debajo una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético, unos jeans azules, zapatos negros y portaba con la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello. Al ver a ese joven sentado en la parte superior, central y exterior del gremio, los jóvenes magos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y alegrarse al mismo tiempo.

-¡Marcus!- Nombro Serena sorprendida al igual que sus compañeros.

-Hola, todos- Saludo el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayos de la Cuarta Generación con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Maldito, ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?! ¡Mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?!- Preguntaba Ryos sorprendido.

-Llegue unos minutos antes que Alicia, y decidí sentarme aquí para tener una buena imagen de una Magnolia tan pacifica…porque cuando la batalla contra los de Spriggan Tail, no voy poder darme ese lujo- Contesto Marcus para luego lanzarse desde su posición y aterrizar de pie en el suelo en frente de su gremio con gran facilidad.

-¿Estuvo ahí incluso antes de que todos nos reuniéramos? Es algo un poco increíble. No pude notar para nada su presencia. Parece que Marcus también mejoro cada una de sus habilidades durante su entrenamiento…al igual que todos- Pensaba la joven demonio de Zeref ahí presente con leve impresión.

-Entonces, Marcus, ¿Estabas allá arriba mientras yo alardeaba haber sido la primera en llegar? Esto es vergonzoso- Comento Alicia algo quejosa.

-A-Ah, lo siento mucho, Alicia. Te juro que no era mi intención- Decía entre inocentes risas el joven albino con ahora una cicatriz en forma de rayo atravesando su ojo derecho.

-Aunque parece que Alicia sigue siendo su única debilidad- Pensaba Serena-…En serio, en serio estoy demasiado contenta de verlos a todos de nuevo. Aunque haya pasado un año, todo sigue siendo igual que siempre. Aunque se hicieron más fuertes, siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. Pero aun así…todavía siento algo de soledad dentro de mi…por eso, apresúrate y vuelve aquí…a mi lado…y al de todos…Tsuna-

Manteniendo esas palabras dentro de su cabeza y mostrando una muy feliz sonrisa en su rostro, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref procedió a entrar al edificio de edificio de su gremio junto con todos sus compañeros recién llegados de su entrenamiento, sorprendiendo y alegrando a todos los miembros que estaban dentro de este.

Con el pasar del tiempo, los miembros veteranos de Fairy Tail también comenzaron a llegar al interior del edificio de su gremio y se unían a la fiesta que los que ya estaban ahí tenían. Todo mientras los miembros de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail hablaban entre felizmente entre ellos sobre algunas de las experiencias que habían vivido ese largo año en que todos estuvieran separados. Y una de estas "experiencias", sorprendió a todos los jóvenes que la escucharon.

… _Un par de horas después…_

-¡¿Recuperaste tus poderes de demonio?!- Reaccionaron Alicia, Marcus, Sonia, Ryos, Raine, Lucia, Happy y Lily con gran asombro mientras Roku era el único mayormente tranquilo en aquella mesa en donde estaban sentados los jóvenes magos y en donde habían recibido esa información de su compañera de largos cabellos negros.

-Si…- Contesto Serena con una mirada baja que combinaba tanto tranquilidad como leve tristeza.

-¡P-Per…Buen…Q…C-Co…!- Se quedaban la mayoría de los jóvenes sin poder hablar bien debido al shock.

-Creo que lo que ellos quieren decir es, ¿Cómo recuperaste tus poderes de demonio si la última vez que nosotros te vimos tu cuerpo seguía siendo el de humana corriente?- Preguntaba un tranquilo Roku haciendo de traductor.

-¡Si, eso! ¡Pero más importante, ¿Logro recuperar sus recuerdos también, Serena-san?!- Preguntaba Lucia con gran interés al igual que todos los demás.

-¡¿Los recuperaste, Serena?!- Apoyaba Happy con la pregunta.

-Mis recuerdos…No, todavía no, por desgracia. Y aunque es una larga y confusa de como recupere mis poderes de demonio…no…mi verdadero ser, solo digamos que fue gracias a algo que Natsu-san hizo- Respondió la pelinegra mostrando una decidida mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Algo que hizo mi papa?- Repitió Lucia con leve confusión al igual que los demás jóvenes.

-Si. Gracias a Natsu-san, yo puedo luchar…puedo protegerlos también, todos. Yo también entrene duro todo este año y me volví más fuerte también. Yo también ayudare a derrotar a Spriggan Tail y proteger al gremio y a Fiore- Dijo Serena con gran seriedad y determinación.

-Serena-san…- Nombraba la joven maga celestial con impresión y felicidad igual que los demás jóvenes magos presentes.

-Si esa es tu decisión, no podemos detenerte. Pero por favor ten cuidado y no te fuerces demasiado. No queremos que te vuelva a pasar algo como lo de antes, Serena- Decía una seria Alicia.

-Sí, gracias por su preocupación, pero te recuerdo que yo también soy una maga de Fairy Tail, Alicia. Palabras como "Tener cuidado" y "No esforzarse" no están en mi vocabulario- Dijo la demonio de Zeref mostrando una sonrisa y provocando una también en los rostros de sus amigos.

-Entonces, ¿No puedes transformarte ahora? Sinceramente, toda esta charla, ha provocado que yo también quiera ver este "poder de demonio" del que ustedes hablan. Después de todo, soy el único que no ha visto a Serena como un demonio de los libros de Zeref- Comento Roku repentinamente.

-En serio eres un mocoso sin nada de modales, ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es la delicadeza?- Dijo Ryos golpeando levemente la cabeza del joven peliverde.

-Es verdad, Roku, eso no es de hombre. Además, no hay razón para hacer eso ahora- Apoyo Sonia también golpeando levemente la cabeza del joven Nirvit.

-En realidad, no sería una mala idea. Aunque he aprendido a usar mis poderes en mi forma de demonio y los he mejorado, nunca los he usado en una batalla de práctica o real. Ustedes podrían ayudarme a pr…-

Pero antes de la joven de largos cabellos negros pudiera terminar de hablar, ella junto con sus compañeros de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail y todos los demás miembros dispersados por el edificio de gremio se sorprendieron de gran manera al escuchar repentinamente fuertes sonidos parecido al sonido de explosiones. Saliendo inmediatamente hacia el exterior de su gremio, los magos de Fairy Tail terminaron observando lejanamente, como en varias zonas de su querida y basta ciudad de Magnolia se notaban grandes cantidades de un candente humo posiblemente provocado por explosiones.

-¡Esas señales de explosión… ¿Acaso los de Spriggan Tail ya empezaron su ataque?!- Preguntaba Evergreen con miedo y asombro al igual muchos.

-No. La hora que ellos declararon para su invasión todavía no ha llegado. Además no hay ninguna señal de sus barcos o de ese sistema de tele-transportación que usaron para llegar a nuestro mundo la última vez, ya saben, cuando el cielo se oscuro- Explicaba una seria Erza ahí presente.

-Más bien parece que esas explosiones ocurrieron en el interior de la ciudad. Sera mejor que vayamos a ver. Ya sería el colmo que ocurriera algo más cuando está a punto de comenzar una guerra- Dijo un molesto Laxus.

-Me pregunto si serán de nuevo ellos…- Comentaba Serena levemente.

-¿Ellos…?- Repitió Alicia confusa al escuchar a la pelinegra.

Antes de que Serena pudiera explicar que querían decir sus palabras, la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail había ordenado a varios miembros de su gremio que se dijeran en grupos hacia la zona de Magnolia de dónde provenía aquellas enormes nubes de humo negro candente. Y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia una de estas zonas, los jóvenes miembros de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail oyeron de los labios de la demonio de los libros de Zeref que les acompañaba, una explicación que nuevamente los sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Magos que se oponen a la guerra contra Spriggan Taill?!- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido mientras avanzaba al igual que los demás.

-Así es. Han aparecido varios en distintas ciudades de Fiore y en muy poco tiempo. Al parecer ellos creen que sería inútil luchar contra un ejército completo y tan grande como el de Spriggan Tail, así que en vez de participar en la guerra, ellos decidieron tomar el control de distintas ciudades y ofrecérselas a los Spriggan para que les perdonen la vida cuando su invasión comience. Como hoy es el último día que tendrán para hacer eso, deben estar apurados y han comenzado un ataque de gran escala como este- Explicaba Serena mientras corría junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Entonces, ¿Ofrecerán las vidas de los demás para salvar las suyas?! ¡Son unos malditos cobardes!- Dijo Ryos furioso al escuchar las palabras de la joven demonio.

-¡Si! ¡Esos no son actos de hombre!- Apoyaba Sonia igual de molesta.

-Opino lo mismo. Aunque apuesto que los que hacen estos actos son gente que vivió la guerra de hace 20 años y temen volver a pasar por una experiencia igual, aun así debemos detenerlos. No podemos permitirnos luchar entre nosotros cuando los Spriggan podrían llegan en cualquier momento- Dijo una seria Alicia mientras corría.

-¡Todos, miren!- Dijo Raine observando hacia adelante.

Ante el aviso de la joven maga de hielo, todos los demás jóvenes magos de hielo se fijaron que a unos pocos metros delante de ellos se encontraba uno de los tantos edificios que conformaban a la ciudad de Magnolia y siendo rodeado en el exterior por una gran cantidad de hombres que vestían las ropas de los soldados del consejo mágico. Sin mencionar que ese edificio que esos soldados armados rodeaban, era la una de las fuentes de las grandes cantidades de humo negro candente que se observaban en distintas zonas en Magnolia.

-¡¿Es ese edificio de ahí?!- Preguntaba Roku mientras corría.

-Debe ser. Aunque parece que los caballeros del consejo mágico ya se están encargando- Contesto Happy mientras volaba.

-¡Todos! ¡Prepárense para disparar!- Exclamaba lo que parecía ser el capitán de todos esos soldados del consejo mágico.

Pero justamente en el momento en que los numerosos soldados del consejo mágico prepararon los bastones mágicos que sostenían en sus manos para disparar múltiples ráfagas de energía mágica, una enorme explosión surgió repentinamente del interior gran edificio que todos esos soldados rodeaban y los golpeo ferozmente hasta el punto de provocar que todos ellos cayeran violentamente al suelo de aquella calle, llenos de múltiples y graves heridas, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que habían logrado llegar a su posición.

Y luego de que unos segundos de que eso pasara, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail presenciaron como del interior del destruido edificio de donde había surgido aquella gran explosión que había golpeado a los miembros del consejo mágico, ahora se encontraban saliendo caminando con total calma, un trio de tres hombres. Esos tres hombres poseían altos y musculosos cuerpos vestidos con ropas de cuero negro y al estilo punk. Sin mencionar que poseían en distintas partes de sus respectivos cuerpos unas marcas de color purpura oscuro que imitaba la forma de una luna siendo atravesada por varias espadas.

-¡Ja! ¡Patético! ¡Son patéticos, consejo mágico!- Exclamaba uno de esos hombres musculosos.

-¡Es verdad!- Apoyaba otro de esos hombres.

-¡Si pelean contra los tipos de Spriggan Tail con ese nivel, seguramente morirán! ¡Es imposible que puedan ganar! ¡Es por eso que deben rendirse! ¡Es mejor ser un sirviente que un cadáver!- Exclamaba el hombre más grande de esos tres seres musculosos y violentos.

-¡Con que son estos tipos los que están causando tanto alboroto…!- Exclamo Sonia chocando furiosa sus puños.

-Sin duda son fuertes. Puedo notarlo en sus poderes mágicos. Uno de ellos parece incluso poseer el nivel de un maestro…- Comentaba Lucia observando a los tres sujetos.

-Si. Pero…esas ropas y marcas en sus cuerpos…Me parecen conocidas por alguna razón…- Dijo Ryos observando también a esos tres sujetos.

-Es porque esas apariencias y marcas son pertenecientes al gremio de magos, Lunar Berseker. Son conocidos por ser un gremio violento y fuerte. Tan fuerte como para quedar en el tercer lugar de los gremios que participaron en los Grandes Sujetos Mágicos del año pasado- Respondió una seria Alicia.

-Ah, ya los recuerdos. Presumían bastante de su fuerza a pesar de que ni Fairy Tail, Sabertooth o alguno de los gremios más fuertes participaron en los juegos de ese año- Comentaba Happy recordando.

-Entonces, no serán tan difíciles. Vamos a encargarnos de ell…-

-¡Desaparezcan!- Grito repentinamente el hombre más grande aquellos tres miembros de Lunar Berseker.

-¡No…!- Grito Serena al mismo tiempo.

Ante el repentino grito que había dado el hombre que parecía ser el líder entre aquellos tres sujetos pertenecientes a Lunar Berseker, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se vieron obligados a retroceder en gran medida, debido a que este hombre extendió su mano derecha repentinamente hacia adelante y creo con su magia unas gigantes múltiples explosiones de energía que se avanzaron destructivamente hacia adelante hasta envolver a los numerosos miembros del consejo que yacían heridos en aquella calle.

-¡Los soldados…estos malditos…!- Hablaba Serena furiosa y perpleja ante lo que habían hecho esos hombres.

-No pierdas la calma, Serena. Los soldados están bien- Dijo un serio Marcus mientras unos pocos rayos surgían de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Acaso no vis…?!-

Pero antes de que la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref pudiera terminar de reclamarle al joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, ella volteo su mirada de bellos ojos cafés hacia atrás de ella y sus jóvenes compañeros de Fairy Tail solo para terminar viendo con gran sorpresa como cada uno de los heridos soldados pertenecientes al consejo mágico ahora se encontraban tirados en el suelo a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están vivos?! ¡¿Acaso…Marcus los salvo a todos ellos?! ¡Increíble! ¡¿Qué tan rápido tuvo que moverse para rescatarlos a todos ellos en una sola fracción de segundo?!- Pensaba la joven de largos cabellos negros con impresión.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Oigan, miren, todos esos debiluchos del consejo están todavía vivos a pesar de haber recibido el ataque del Maestro!- Dijo uno de los miembros de Lunar Berserker con gran sorpresa.

-¡Oh, es verdad, ¿Cómo?! ¡Además, ¿Quiénes son esos mocosos?! ¡Parecen tener las marcas de algún gremio en su cuerpo…!- Hablo otro de los miembros ahí presente.

-¡Esas marcas… ¿Son magos de Fairy Tail?! ¡Qué suerte! ¡Pensaba hacer una visita a su gremio para que así nadie interviniera en nuestra toma de Magnolia para los Spriggan, pero parece que no será necesaria! ¡Si llevo los cuerpos casi muertos de sus mocosos, seguramente el resto de su gremio se rendirá fácilmente sin pelear!- Exclamaba entre risas el miembro más grande de los magos de Lunar Berseker y el que parecía ser su maestro.

-¡Oh! ¡Inténtalo si puedes, maldito imbécil!- Exclamo Ryos lleno de furia y determinación al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Tienen agallas! ¡Me gusta! ¡Voy a disfrutar matando…!-

Pero antes de ese hombre punk de gran altura y grandes músculos pudiera terminar de hablar, tanto el como los otros dos sujetos que le acompañaban y los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ahí presente se quedaron totalmente ante lo que habían visto con sus respectivos ojos. En cuestión de un solo segundo; Serena, Alicia, Sonia, Roku, Lucia, Happy, Raine, Ryos, Pantherlily y Marcus y los tres miembros de Lunar Berserker se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y sin palabras al ver como en el espacio que los separaba ahora se encontraba cierto ser.

Ese ser que parecía ser un hombre mantenía toda su identidad oculta con una capucha y una larga capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos que estaban cubiertos con varias vendas y sus pies que poseían unas sandalias un poco desgastadas. Pero sin importarles mucho su identidad, cada uno de los magos presentes en aquella calle no pudo evitar sorprenderse de gran manera al ver a alguien que apareció de la nada.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena con sorpresa y confusión al igual que todos.

-¿Qué rayos?- Preguntaba Happy con impresión al ver a ese misterio ser.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntaba Raine en el mismo estado.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Y tú de donde saliste, maldito fenómeno?!- Preguntaba el maestro de Lunar Berserker con gran rabia al ver al misterioso ser.

-¿Hm? Nadie importante. Solamente alguien que después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de su ciudad, decidió dar un pequeño y tranquilo paseo por ella, solo para terminar encontrándose con un caos provocado por unos magos con un mal sentido de la moda y nada de valentía para luchar contra aquellos que quieren tomar su preciado hogar- Respondió aquel ser que mostraba una leve sonrisa bajo su capucha.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?!- Reacciono el Maestro de Lunar Berserker con gran rabia mostrada en las prominentes venas de su frente.

-¡M-Maldito, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así al maestro y miembros más fuertes de Lunar Berserker?!- Preguntaba rabioso otro de los musculosos seres en frente del encapuchado.

-¡Así es! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!- Preguntaba el otro miembro de Lunar Berserker de igual manera que los anteriores.

-No, yo quiero vivir. Vivir larga y felizmente con mis compañeros…con mi familia. Por eso luchare y ganare contra cualquier. Ya sea contra ustedes o contra Spriggan Tail- Respondió aquel misterio ser con capucha.

-¡Ese tipo…!- Reaccionaron los jóvenes magos al escuchar las palabras del encapuchado.

¡Maldición! ¡Si vas a seguir hablando puras estupideces sin sentido mejor desaparece, maldito fenómeno!- Exclamo el Maestro de Lunar Berseker con enorme furia.

Para apoyar sus palabras, el musculoso ser de apariencia punk y que era el maestro de Lunar Berseker, volvió a levantar su mano derecha para usar la misma magia explosiva que derroto a todos los caballeros del consejo mágico. Pero antes de que esto pudiera pasar, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que observaban toda aquella escena, volvieron a sorprenderse al ver que le habia pasado repentinamente a esos tres poderosos miembros de un violento gremio llamado Lunar Berserker.

Antes de que los tres miembros de Lunar Berseker pudieran hacer algo contra aquel misterioso ser con capucha que estaba en frente de ellos, los ojos de cada uno de ellos tomo un pálido color blanco y justamente antes de que los tres musculosos seres cayeran simple pero fuertemente al suelo de aquella calle en donde estaban todos presentes. Ante lo que había pasado, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail estaban totalmente sin palabras ya que gracias a su año de entrenamiento, sabían muy bien que había hecho ese misterioso ser con capucha que seguía parado tranquilamente en su posición.

-¿Q…? ¿Se desmayaron? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba la joven demonio con confusión ante lo que había pasado.

-Ese tipo...- Hablaba Ryos seriamente.

-¿Ese tipo? ¿El de la capucha? ¿El los noqueo a los tres? ¡Increíble! ¡Ni siquiera lo vi!- Hablo Happy con gran sorpresa.

-No. Ese tipo…no hizo nada. No uso velocidad o una fuerza impresionantes o un poder mágico sorprendente…No hizo nada de nada. Con solamente su presencia, obligo a esos tres sujetos a desmayarse- Respondía Roku igual de serio igual que los demás.

-¿Solamente…con su presencia?- Repitió Serena sorprendida mirando fijamente a aquel encapuchado.

-Como se esperaba, ustedes se han dado cuenta. Significa que todos ustedes también han entrenado bastante durante este tiempo, todos- Dijo el misterioso ser procediendo a dirigir su mirada hacia los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena al escuchar mejor la voz del ser con capucha.

Mientras ese misterioso ser se daba la vuelta hacia los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, una repentina pero leve brisa del viento invadía aquella calle de Magnolia y provoco que la capucha de ese ser se cayera y su larga capa negra se abriera. Unos largos y puntiagudos cabellos rosados que llegaban hasta su cuello, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, unos filosos dientes, una gran sonrisa más cálida que el sol, un cuerpo atlético, un abrigo negro sin mangas, unos pantalones blancos, unas sandalias desgastadas, un brazo derecho y mano derecha cubierta completamente en vendas, y una marca roja de Fairy Tail era lo que conformaban a ese misterioso ser.

Y observando a ese ser que era el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación; Marcus, Alicia, Lily, Roku, Ryos y Sonia mostraron leves sonrisas, Lucia y Happy se alegraban en gran medida, Raine una vez volvió a quitarse su vestido-abrigo debido a una gran felicidad y Serena al ver ese ser que no veía desde hace más de un año, pudo sentir como un pequeño sentimiento de soledad que quedaba en su corazón era totalmente borrado, y sintiendo eso, la pelinegra mostraba una leve sonrisa mientras sus ojos café se aguaban con leves lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Hola, todos! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!- Saludaba Tsuna mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Tsuna… ¿Cómo estás?- Respondía Serena llena de alegría al estar rodeada de todos sus compañeros.

… _La cuarta generación de Fairy Tail ha vuelto reunirse…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Sé que este capítulo es algo corto comparando los otros capítulos de esta historia, pero espero que igual lo hayan disfrutado. Les hablo para decirles que por desgracia la otra semana no podre subir capitulo por asuntos personales. Lo siento.**

 **Matane**


	82. Así Comienza

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 9/82: ¡Así Comienza!**

Ante la inminente guerra que ocurriría con el ejército de magos de otro mundo paralelo llamado Helland, Spriggan Tail, los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail se alejaron de Magnolia con sus respectivas familias con el fin de entrenarse y volverse mucho más fuertes, al igual que hicieron muchos otros magos del basto Reino de Fiore. Y así el tiempo fue pasando y un año se completó en el Reino de Fiore.

En la ciudad de Magnolia y en frente del gremio de Fairy Tail, una Serena de 19 años y que había recuperado sus poderes de demonio de Zeref esperaba a sus queridos compañeros, pero con el pasar de las horas, ella llego a pensar que ellos no vendrían. Pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando uno por uno, los jóvenes empezaron a aparecer en frente de la joven demonio de Zeref. Alicia, Sonia, Lucia, Roku, Happy, Ryos, Raine, Pantherlily y Marcus habían regresado a su gremio.

Y unas horas luego de su regreso de esos jóvenes y también el de sus padres a Magnolia, todos los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron ante unos accidentes provocados por una facción de magos de Earthland que querían rendirse ante Spriggan Tail para salvar sus vidas. Pero cuando los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail fueron a detener a los provocadores de esos desastres, se terminaron encontrando repentina y felizmente con el último miembro de su grupo…

… **Continuación…**

-¿Q…? ¿Se desmayaron? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba la joven demonio con confusión ante lo que había pasado.

-Ese tipo...- Hablaba Ryos seriamente.

-¿Ese tipo? ¿El de la capucha? ¿El los noqueo a los tres? ¡Increíble! ¡Ni siquiera lo vi!- Hablo Happy con gran sorpresa.

-No. Ese tipo…no hizo nada. No uso velocidad o una fuerza impresionantes o un poder mágico sorprendente…No hizo nada de nada. Con solamente su presencia, obligo a esos tres sujetos a desmayarse- Respondía Roku igual de serio igual que los demás.

-¿Solamente…con su presencia?- Repitió Serena sorprendida mirando fijamente a aquel encapuchado.

-Como se esperaba, ustedes se han dado cuenta. Significa que todos ustedes también han entrenado bastante durante este tiempo, todos- Dijo el misterioso ser procediendo a dirigir su mirada hacia los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena al escuchar mejor la voz del ser con capucha.

Mientras ese misterioso ser se daba la vuelta hacia los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, una repentina pero leve brisa del viento invadía aquella calle de Magnolia y provoco que la capucha de ese ser se cayera y su larga capa negra se abriera. Unos largos y puntiagudos cabellos rosados que llegaban hasta su cuello, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, unos filosos dientes, una gran sonrisa más cálida que el sol, un cuerpo atlético, un abrigo negro sin mangas, unos pantalones blancos, unas sandalias desgastadas, un brazo derecho y mano derecha cubierta completamente en vendas, y una marca roja de Fairy Tail era lo que conformaban a ese misterioso ser.

Y observando a ese ser que era el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación; Marcus, Alicia, Lily, Roku, Ryos y Sonia mostraron leves sonrisas, Lucia y Happy se alegraban en gran medida, Raine una vez volvió a quitarse su vestido-abrigo debido a una gran felicidad y Serena al ver ese ser que no veía desde hace más de un año, pudo sentir como un pequeño sentimiento de soledad que quedaba en su corazón era totalmente borrado, y sintiendo eso, la pelinegra mostraba una leve sonrisa mientras sus ojos café se aguaban con leves lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Hola, todos! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!- Saludaba Tsuna mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Tsuna… ¿Cómo estás?- Respondía Serena llena de alegría al estar rodeada de todos sus compañeros.

Con solo ver el rostro sonriente y feliz de ese joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos rosados, cada uno de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail presentes en aquella calle de Magnolia se llenaba de relajación y tranquilidad mientras sus respectivos rostros mostraban pequeñas o grandes sonrisas de felicidad. Sobre todo cierta joven de largos cabellos negros que aunque cubría sus ojos con sus manos y trataba de limpiarse, las felices lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y provocaban leves risas en sus compañeros a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué es lo ocurre aquí?!- Grito de repente una voz masculina.

Al escuchar repentinamente varias voces masculinas haciendo esa pregunta y al mismo tiempo, múltiples pasos; todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail presentes en aquella calle en donde yacían tirados e inconscientes múltiples magos del consejo y tres musculosos hombres pertenecientes al gremio Lunar Berseker procedieron a voltear la dirección de sus miradas y vieron lejanamente como a su posición se acercaban velozmente varios hombres armados y vestían con las mismas ropas que los hombres del consejo mágico tirados en el suelo.

-Ah, son los miembros del consejo. Deben venir a verificar la situación- Comentaba Serena comenzando a limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¡Ah, esto es malo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Exclamo Tsuna nervioso.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Serena confusa al escuchar esas palabras.

Antes de poder hacer algunas preguntas aquellas palabras del joven mago de fuego, la joven de largos negros se vio sujetada a través de su mano derecha y luego jalada como si fuera una sábana de tela por el joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos rosados que corría velozmente para alejarse de esa escena. Y ante lo que hizo el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, los demás jóvenes magos no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!- Gritaba aquel miembro del consejo mágico, pero para cuando llegaron a esa escena, los jóvenes magos ya habían desaparecido- Que extraño, y yo que quería agradecerles por detener a estos tipos-

Y mientras los soldados pertenecientes al consejo mágico se encargaban de los tres inconscientes miembros de Lunar Berserker tirados en el suelo y también de sus aliados heridos en ese mismo lugar, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail simplemente siguieron corriendo por distintas calles de su ciudad. Y luego de varios minutos, todos ellos se detuvieron en una de las tantas calles que Magnolia poseía.

-Ah, eso estuvo cerca- Comento un relajado Tsuna tras correr.

-¡¿Cómo que estuvo cerca?! ¡¿Por qué rayos huías de los miembros del consejo mágico?! ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?!- Preguntaba Serena tanto molesta como agotada por toda esa carrera recién terminada.

-¿Eh? Yo no hice nada esta vez, lo juro. Llegue a Magnolia sin causar ni un solo problema- Respondió el pelirosa totalmente tranquilo.

-¿Eh? ¿No hiciste nada? Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas huyendo de los del consejo mágico?- Preguntaba la pelinegra ahora confusa.

-Ah…ahora que lo dices, no tenía ningún motivo. Supongo que ver a un montón de esos tipos reunidos y corriendo hacia mí me hace huir instintivamente. Es un habito- Contestaba Tsuna entre risas mientras Serena en frente suyo solamente suspiraba de leve enojo.

-Huyendo sin ninguna razón…Yo creyendo que habías madurado luego de un año completo, pero sigues siendo el mismo…Aunque de alguna forma me tranquiliza- Comentaba Serena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esperen un momento, ¿Y nosotros porque huimos con este tipo si nosotros tampoco hicimos nada?- Preguntaba Roku confuso.

-Supongo que fue por lo mismo por lo que huyo al ver a los soldados del consejo mágico- Contestaba Marcus manteniéndose serio.

-Un mal habito- Contestaba Alicia entre leves risas y vergüenza.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritaba Happy lleno de felicidad lanzándose a abrazar la cabeza de ese joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

-¡Hermano!- Gritaba Lucia llena de alegría lanzándose a abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor con cariño.

-¡Oh, Lucia, Happy! ¡Yo también me alegro de verlos! ¡Es lo mismo con todos!- Decía Tsuna sonriente dejándose abrazar por sus familia.

-Detente. Es desagradable. Con un "Hola" es suficiente- Comentaba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Lo que quiere decir Ryos-kun es que todos también nos alegramos de verlo, Tsuna-sama, incluida Raine por supuesto- Dijo sonriente la joven maga de hielo.

-Raine, tu ropas de nuevo- Dijo Sonia al ver a la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos negros en atractiva ropa interior negra y con un vestido azul tirado a su lado en el suelo.

-Ah…- Reacciono Raine sin casi importarle y mientras casi todos los hombres a su alrededor volteaban con vergüenza la mirada, a excepción de Tsuna que aparte de sorpresa, no mostraba ninguna otra reacción.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué Raine ahora se quita la ropa al igual que el pervertido de su viejo?- Preguntaba Tsuna con confusión.

-Más tarde te lo explicamos, pero por ahora, Tsuna… ¿Podrías devolverme mi mano?- Preguntaba Serena con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh?...Ah, lo siento- Contesto Tsuna sin importarle mucho sostener la mano de la pelinegra.

Pero en el momento en que el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación soltó su hermosa mano, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref se percató de algo que la hizo abrir sus bellos ojos cafés poco a poco. Serena observaba como la mano vendada de Tsuna que sujetaba su mano no era una mano izquierda perteneciente a un brazo izquierda, sino que era una mano derecha perteneciente obviamente a un brazo derecho cubierto todo de vendas a excepción de la zona del hombro. Ante eso, Serena se asombró de gran manera al igual que los demás jóvenes magos que lograron percatarse de eso.

-¡Tsuna…T…T...Br…Bra…!- Tartamudeaba Serena llena de una sensación de sorpresa e impacto.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena?- Preguntaba el pelirosa bastante confuso.

-¡TU BRAZO DERECHO!- Gritaron todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes y mientras apuntaban su dedos hacia el brazo derecho y completamente vendado del joven mago de fuego.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi brazo derecho? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¡¿Acaso tengo una araña o algo así?! ¡Sabía que podía sentir algo caminando encima de mí de regreso a Magnolia! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡La calcinare!- Preguntaba Tsuna revisando su brazo derecho.

-¡Obviamente no nos referimos a un maldito insecto, imbécil! ¡Estamos preguntando como es que tú tienes un brazo derecho!- Gritaba Ryos furioso.

-¡Es verdad, Tsuna! ¡Tú brazo había sido destruido por el líder de Spriggan Tail! ¡Yo lo vi!- Dijo Happy impresionado.

-¡Entonces, ¿Cómo usted tiene de regreso su brazo, Tsuna-sama?!- Preguntaba Raine igual de sorprendida.

-¡¿Acaso es una de esas prótesis modernas que he escuchado que usan muchos magos que han perdido extremidades en sus misiones?!- Preguntaba Serena tocando el brazo derecho del pelirosa.

-No, es un brazo normal- Respondió el pelirosa sin impórtale los toqueteos de su compañera en su extremidad derecha.

-¡E-Es verdad! ¡Puedo sentir la carne, piel, músculos y articulaciones…sin duda es un brazo derecho de un ser viviente, y no una prótesis de metal! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Ah…!- Pero mientras pensaba, Serena se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y tras sonrojarse de gran manera, se alejó del pelirosa para decir- ¡S-Sin duda es un brazo normal, pero… ¿Cómo, Tsuna?! ¡¿Acaso usaron alguna clase de magia?!-

-Bueno…en realidad, un día luego de darme un largo baño cerca de una refrescante cascada cerca de la zona en donde entrenaba y después de quedarme dormido un largo tiempo en una zona donde daba bastante el sol, me desperté y vi como mi brazo derecho había aparecido de nuevo. Yo al principio me sorprendí también, pero luego pensé que solo debió haber crecido de nuevo. ¿A que es practico?- Preguntaba Tsuna mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡No juegues con nosotros, idiota! ¡Es un brazo no una maldita planta!- Gritaba Roku bastante molesto.

-Ya veo. Pensar que los brazos empuntados pueden volver a crecer tras esas condiciones. Que descubrimiento tan fascinante. El cuerpo humano todavía tiene muchos secretos que la medicina desconoce- Comentaba una seria y pensativa Alicia.

-Alicia…- Nombraba Marcus mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-Parece que estar entrenando tanto tiempo con la Maestra no solamente volvió el sentido de la moda de Alicia igual al de ella, sino también su sentido de la lógica- Pensaba Sonia en silencio.

-Oye, Hermano, esa no puede ser la forma en que recuperaste tu brazo... ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Lucia con leve duda.

-No. Solo estaba bromeando. Es solo…que explicar sobre este brazo es un poco complicado- Contesto Tsuna sonriente pero serio.

-Pues hazlo más simple. Rápido, o si no te sacare la verdad a golpes- Decía Ryos tanto en broma como seriamente.

Bueno…-Hablaba Tsuna mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecho totalmente cubierto en vendas-…Solo digamos que pude recuperar este brazo gracias a ciertas personas y al sacrificio de un buen amigo mío llamado Bizarro. Gracias a todo ellos no solamente pude recuperar este brazo que ayudara a proteger a todos, sino que también pude convertirlo en mi más poderosa arma. Mi brazo derecho será el arma secreta que use para derrotar definitivamente al bastardo enmascarado que me arranco el brazo desde un principio-

-¿Arma secreta?- Repitió Serena confusa.

-Eso casi no explica nada de como recuperaste el brazo, pero bueno, no nos importa mucho tampoco. Y, ¿Qué clase de arma secreta es?- Preguntaba Marcus con interés.

-Así es, quítate las vendas y muéstranos- Decía Sonia igual de interesada que su primo.

-¡Lo siento, pero es un secreto! ¡¿Por qué creen que es llamada "Arma Secreta" desde un principio?!- Respondió Tsuna sonriente y presumido.

-¡Maldito, no trates de actuar genial y muéstranos!- Gritaba Marcus lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Si no quieres mostrarnos, te quitaremos esas sucias vendas a la fuerza!- Decía Ryos haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Hombre!- Se unía Sonia igual de molesta.

-¡Inténtenlo si pueden, canallas! ¡Les mostrare los resultados de mis entrenamiento!- Gritaba Tsuna luchando infantilmente con sus compañeros.

-Vamos, cálmense. Mientras sirva para vencer a los Spriggan, da igual que clase de arma secreta sea. Mejor volvamos al gremio y disfrutemos de las pocas horas de paz que quedan antes de que la guerra empiece. Seguramente la Maestra y los demás ya terminaron con los demás tipos de Lunar Berseker en la ciudad- Decía Pantherlily seria y tranquilamente.

-Es verdad- Apoyaba Raine calmadamente.

-¡Si! ¡Ya quiero presumirles a la Maestra y a todos los demás viejos que tan fuerte me he vuelto! ¡Puede que ahora pueda patearles el trasero! ¡Además me muero de ganas de ver el gremio después de tanto tiempo!- Comentaba Tsuna bastante animado.

-Pera antes de eso, hermano…- Hablaba Lucia de repente.

Antes de que el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y los demás jóvenes magos presentes en aquella calle pudieran empezar a dirigirse al edificio de su gremio en el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia, la pequeña y linda joven de 14 años, largos cabellos rubios y bellos ojos marrones tomo una de las llaves doradas que colgaba del llavero en su cinturón y levantándola hacia adelante, esa llave empezó a brillar fuertemente.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Kyokaikyū no Tobira! ¡Cáncer!-**

En el momento en que la pequeña joven maga celestial grito esas palabras, la llave dorada que yacía en sus manos empezó a brillar fuertemente. Y cuando ese brillo se detuvo, en aquella calle se encontraba junto con los jóvenes mago; un hombre alto, delgado y moreno que vestía con una camisa azul, pantalones y zapatos negros, unos lentes oscuros y que sobre todo, poseía un seis patas de cangrejo surgiendo de su espalda y un par de únicas tijeras en cada una de sus manos.

-¡Ebi! ¡Ebi! ¡Ebi!- Repetía animadamente el espíritu celestial de Cáncer mientras usaba hábilmente sus dos tijeras para cortar los largos cabellos rosados de cierta persona.

-¡Oh, que refrescante!- Dijo Tsuna sonriente mientras sus puntiagudos cabellos volvían a ser los de siempre.

-Gracias, Cáncer- Agradecía la joven Dragneel mientras su espíritu celestial volvía a su mundo para luego decir- Como pensé, hermano. Te ves mucho mejor con cabello corto. Con esos cabellos largos y esa capa que traes me recordabas a papa-

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! ¡Yo sin duda no me parezco a ese maldito viejo!- Gritaba Tsuna furioso para tomar la capa marrón que cubría el resto de su vestimenta e inmediatamente romperla en varios pedazos mientras sus compañeros a su alrededor se quedaban con una gran gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

-Parece que incluso pasando un año completo con él, Tsuna todavía no puede soportar a su padre…- Pensaba Serena entre leves risas al observar esa escena.

-Por cierto, Tsuna, ¿Y Natsu-san? ¿Acaso siguió derecho al gremio?- Preguntaba Alicia con interés.

-¡Hmp! ¡Ese maldito viejo me abandono a mitad del camino hacia aquí! ¡Él me dijo que iba a defender a otros pueblos que no cuentan con un gremio de magos, pero apuesto que ese canalla solo se fue a flojear por ahí! ¡Ese maldito, incluso luego de todo el infierno que él y el otro viejo me hicieron pasar, el no quiso luchar contra mí ni siquiera para probar mis nuevas habilidades! ¡Sin duda la próxima vez que lo veo lo hare pagar!- Comentaba el joven mago bastante molesto.

-En serio, no has cambiado para nada…Y yo en serio me alegro por eso- Susurraba Serena con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Serena?- Preguntaba Tsuna dudoso.

-Nada-Hablaba Serena sonriente- En todo caso, regresemos al gremio. Seguramente la Maestra y los demás nos estarán esperando para saber que esos tipos que estaban causando tantos problemas ya están bajo custodia del consejo. Además…hay algo que todavía tengo que explicarte a ti-

… _Momentos más tarde…_

Luego de que los magos de Fairy Tail se encargaran fácilmente de todos los miembros del gremio Lunar Berserker que causaban tantos destrozos en Magnolia, cada uno de ellos volvió al edificio de su gremio en el centro de la ciudad para así poder disfrutar la poca paz que les quedaba antes de que el ejército de Spriggan Tail se presentara. Mientras los miembros más adultos de Fairy Tail se alegraban ante la llegada de Tsuna, este se sorprendió al escuchar ciertas palabras salir de los labios de su querida compañera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿En serio recuperaste tus poderes de demonio, Serena?! ¡¿Y qué hay de tus recuerdos?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran interés.

-Mis recuerdos de los primeros seis meses que fui parte de Fairy Tail…no, por desgracia todavía no los recupero. Pero ahora tengo poder para poder luchar contra Spriggan Tail…al lado de todos- Respondía Serena seriamente.

-Bueno, si esa es tu decisión, yo la apoyo totalmente. Eres una maga de Fairy Tail después de todo. Entonces, ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a esos tipos, Serena!- Exclamaba un emocionado Tsuna levantando su puño.

-¡Sí!- Respondía Serena igual de emocionada y chocando su puño con el pelirosa.

-Apenas se sorprendió, y lo acepto realmente fácil el cambio de Serena, este tipo…- Comentaba Roku observando aquella escena.

-Es Tsuna después de todo. A él le da igual si Serena es un humana o demonio o si lo recuerda o no. Para Tsuna, Serena siempre será su querida amiga y si ella está decidida a luchar a su lado, eso no lo pondría más feliz- Contestaba Alicia entre leves susurros y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así es Tsuna-sama- Comentaba Raine también con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh? Raine-san, antes no lo había notado…pero usted luce bastante diferente…- Decía Lucia observando fijamente a la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azul oscuro.

-Ah…eso es obvio, Lucia-chan. Raine ahora tiene 19 años y es más fuerte. Por supuesto que he cambiado- Respondía la maga de hielo sin comprender las palabras de la niña de 14 años.

-No, no estoy hablando de su apariencia o sus habilidades…hablo de su mirada, se ve diferente de antes. Desde que conozco Raine-san, usted ha mirado a mi hermano con cariño y luego de lo ocurrió en la ciudad de los Nirvits, su mirada cuando observaba a mi hermano parecía una confusa, pero ahora…su mirada parece decidida… ¿Algo paso con el asunto de Leo-san?- Preguntaba la pequeña maga celestial levemente seria.

-¿Eh?...- Se sorprendió Raine levemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente-…B-bueno, en realidad, sobre Leo-kun…-

-Parece que a pesar de todo un año, todos ustedes siguen iguales. Eso en serio me alegra-

Al escuchar una voz femenina que era exactamente igual a la voz de la joven demonio de Zeref entre ellos, los jóvenes magos voltearon la mirada hacia la misma dirección y vieron como a la mesa en la que ellos estaban sentados se acercaba cierta persona. Esa persona era una joven de 19 años de edad de corto cabello negro que llegaba hasta su cuello y que tenía algunos flecos delanteros, unos bellos ojos cabes, que mantenía la vestimenta que cubría su escultural cuerpo debajo de un manto que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y que poseía unas botas negras. En otras palabras, a parte de su corto cabello y vestimenta, era una joven sonriente con el mismo rostro que Serena Axel.

-¡Oh, eres tú, Sena!- Dijo Tsuna feliz de ver a la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel que pertenecía al Ejército Revolucionario y al mundo paralelo llamado Helland.

-¡Espera, Tsuna! ¡¿Cómo sabemos que la Serena que ha estado con nosotros desde que llegamos no es en realidad Sena y la Sena que estamos viendo ahora es nuestra Serena?!...¡O puede que eso es lo que pensáramos…o eso!- Comentaba Happy seriamente.

-¡Oh, ahora que lo dices, tienes un buen punto! ¡Siendo dos pueden hacer grandes bromas! ¡Maldición, yo también quisiera tener un doble!- Exclamaba un pelirosa molesta.

-¡No nos comparen con ustedes! ¡Es obvio que yo soy la Serena que ustedes conocen!- Gritaba la joven de largos cabellos negros molesta.

-En serio no han cambiado nada. Me alegro mucho de verlos, todos- Saludaba la apodada Sena entre leves risas de felicidad.

-A nosotros también nos alegra verte, Sena- Respondió la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail por todos sus compañeros que obviamente compartían sus sentimientos.

\- Si no me equivoco, gracias a Maestra y a Jellal-san, durante todo este año tú decidiste estar junto a la Reina Hisui y los altos mandos del consejo mágico para decirles toda la información que tenías sobre Spriggan Tail, ¿Verdad? ¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntaba Sonia con curiosidad.

-Así es- Hablaba Sena- Durante todo este año que ustedes estuvieron entrenando, yo le dije a la Reina de Fiore y al consejo mágico todo lo que sabía sobre Spriggan Tail. Le dije todo lo que sabía sobre su forma de luchar en una guerra, sobre sus estrategias, sobre sus armas, sobre sus vehículos de guerra, e incluso les dije lo poco que sabía sobre el Emperador y sus generales. Aunque no sé si esta información servirá de algo en la guerra que está por venir-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que servirá. Es muy buena información. Seguramente que será fácil enviar a esos imbéciles por donde vinieron- Comentaba Sonia emocionada.

-¡Sí!- Apoyaba Tsuna en el mismo estado.

-No, Sena tiene razón. Puede que esa información no funcione en esta batalla- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dicen eso?- Preguntaba Tsuna con confusión al igual que algunos otros.

-Tratar de usar al menos el minino de ese pequeño cerebro tuyo, idiota. Sena ha estado lejos de su mundo por más de un año entero- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

-¿Y?- Preguntaba el joven mago de fuego todavía confuso.

-En serio nos has cambiado nada, Tsuna. Sigues igual de idiota- Comentaba Marcus harto.

-Permite que yo te explique, Tsuna- Hablaba Sena- Como dijo Ryos, yo he estado lejos de mi mundo durante más de un año. Y debido a eso, yo no sé qué ha pasado en Helland durante todo este tiempo. Desconozco si ha habido un cambio en las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail como en estrategias o armas de guerra o en sus ya muy numerosas tropas o incluso en la fuerza desconocida de sus doce generales y el Emperador. Por eso le dije a la Reina Hisui que no confiara mucho en mi información-

-Ya veo. ¡Bueno, no es que importe mucho tampoco! ¡Nosotros no hemos estado flojeando durante todo año tampoco! ¡Que esos imbéciles de Spriggan Tail vengan con lo que quieren y con cuantos quieran, nosotros los derrotaremos!- Exclamo un Tsuna realmente confiado y emocionado que chocaba sus dos puños fuertemente.

-De alguna forma sabría que dirías eso, Tsuna. Pero aun así…quisiera advertirte…a todos ustedes sobre el poder de los 12 generales que le sirven directamente al Emperador- Dijo la Serena de otro mundo con gran seriedad.

-¿Advertirnos sobre los generales?- Repetía Happy con confusión al igual que los demás.

-Así es. Aunque no puedo decirles como lucen totalmente debido a que nunca los he visto en persona, pero puedo decirles cómo se llaman y lo poco que yo sé sobre sus habilidades debido a rumores. Yo sé que ustedes no van a retirarse aunque uno se los diga, pero al menos quisieran que tuvieran cuidado cuando se encontraran con ellos- Explicaba la joven de cortos cabellos negros con preocupación.

-En realidad, no sería una mala idea conocer algo del enemigo. Adelante, Sena, cuéntanos sobre los generales de Spriggan Tail- Apoyaba Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué empiezas por los generales que Alicia-san, Marcus-san, Happy y Alicia conocieron cuando atacaron el barco de Spriggan Tail hace un año? Mira-san dijo que cuando fueron a rescatarlos de ese barco, aparte del Emperador, ella y los demás vieron como a su se encontraban un hombre con una armadura dorada y una mujer con una armadura roja. Ellos son generales, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lucia sin notar que provoco la seriedad en los ojos de dos jóvenes magos ahí presentes.

-La mujer que nos cortó gravemente a Tsuna, Marcus y a mí con un pequeño pedazo de madera y una bestial velocidad…- Pensaba con seriedad la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-El hombre con una magia de rayo capaz de herirme…- Pensaba el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación de la misma forma.

-Una mujer con una armadura roja y un hombre con una armadura dorada…Esa descripción sin duda encaja con Blood y Volt. Ellos son los generales más cercanos y fieles al Emperador, por lo cual no me sorprende que ellos estén a su lado el día que vino a Earthland a declarar su invasión- Respondía Sena levemente con sorpresa en su mirada.

-Blood y Volt…Si, ya recuerdo. Así es como ellos se llamaban entre ellos. Esos son sus nombres- Confirmaba Alicia seriamente.

-¿Y? ¿Cuáles son exactamente las magias de esos dos tipos?- Preguntaba Roku con serio interés.

-Lo siento, pero no lo sé. Como dije antes, debido a que nunca antes lo he visto en persona, desconozco mucho sobre ellos y lo que si se basa en rumores- Contestaba Sena un poco decepcionada de sí misma.

-No te preocupes. Solamente cuéntanos todo lo que has escuchado. Primero, ¿Qué rumores has escuchado sobre esa persona llamada Blood?- Preguntaba Serena curiosa al igual que todos.

-Blood…-Hablaba la llamada Serena Dragneel-…por lo que escuchado, ella sin duda es la más leal y respetuosa al Emperador de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail. Escuche que ella sola elimino por completo a todo un pueblo solamente porque escucho el rumor de que uno de sus habitantes había hablado mal del Emperador. Y sobre sus habilidades…lo que único que sé es nadie la ha visto usar magia alguna vez ya que ella solo lucha usando increíbles habilidades físicas que van más allá de la imaginación y un gran manejo de múltiples armas, y solo usando eso…ella sola ha sido capaz de eliminar múltiples ejércitos. Debido a usos increíbles habilidades…a Blood le han puesto el apodo de "Diosa de las Armas"-

-Con que ha eliminado ejércitos sin usar magia, eh. Bueno, considerando que ella hirió a Marcus-san, Alicia-san y Tsuna-sama usando solo una pequeña astilla, tampoco es tan sorprendente, pero aun así…- Comento Raine levemente asombrada.

-Diosa de las Armas…- Repitió una seria Alicia mientras ponía sus manos en el lugar en donde había recibido un letal corte un año atrás.

-¿Y qué hay sobre el tipo de la armadura dorada? Volt, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué sabes de él, Sena?- Preguntaba Marcus con interés.

-Sobre Volt…sobre él he escuchado que aunque es un poco vagabundo y alguien que le gusta gastar muchas bromas, es el segundo más fiel y confiable al Emperador luego de Blood. Y a diferencia de Blood, él se le ha visto usar una magia de rayo de muy alto nivel, como ya sabrás, Marcus. Se sabe muy bien que el usa su magia, para cambiar el clima y causar destructivas tormentas de rayos en distintos reinos bajo el control del Emperador y mantener a sus habitantes con miedo a Spriggan Tail. Y al igual que Blood, él tiene un apodo que es "El Rayo de la Desesperación"-

-Con que Rayo de la Desesperación, eh…Bueno, veamos cuanto tiempo mantienes ese apodo la próxima vez que nos encontremos…- Pensaba un serio Marcus mientras algunas chispas eléctricas salían inconscientemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Entonces, esos son dos, pero, ¿Qué hay de los otros diez generales? También sabes cosas sobre ellos, ¿Verdad, Sena?- Preguntaba Sonia con curiosidad.

-Si…déjame pensar…yo creo que con el general que tienen que tener más cuidado…es con la llamada Devil- Respondía Sena seriamente.

-¿Devil? ¿Un demonio?- Comento Lucia con confusión.

-Podrías llamarlo uno. Devil es especialmente conocida por ser la más sanguinaria y cruel de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail. Ya sea usando increíbles habilidades físicas o una magia oscura de gran nivel, Devil mata horriblemente a sus enemigos, a los enemigos del Emperador, a personas inocentes e incluso a sus propios soldados solamente para saciar sus alocados instintos asesinos. A ella le han puesto el apodo de "El Demonio de Dios". Es sin duda es alguien que no deben enfrentar solos- Decía Sena con gran seriedad.

-E-Entendido- Contesto Lucia levemente asustado pero mostrándose seria.

-El Demonio de Dios…me pregunto porque le ponen esa clase de apodo a una asesina sin piedad- Comentaba Sonia con obvio sarcasmo.

-El siguiente general de que les quiero hablar es Quake- Hablaba Sena todavía con seriedad.

-¿Quake?- Repitió Roku confuso en su cabeza.

-De todos los generales de Spriggan Tail, Quake es sin duda el que más fácilmente podría encargarse de un gran número de oponentes y esto es debido a su magia de tierra que no es como ninguna que alguien hubiera visto antes- Explicaba Sena seriamente- Las fuentes del Ejército Revolucionario revelan que una vez Spriggan Tail quiso conquistar un reino que aunque no tenía mucho poder militar, era realmente basto y les hubiera tardado varios días tomarlo bajo su control aun con sus numerosas tropas. Así que en vez de mandar un ejército, los Spriggan enviaron solamente a Quake para conquistar este Reino y el cumplió esta tarea en un solo día creando al mismo tiempo múltiples enormes montañas que destruyeron por completo todas las instalaciones militares de ese Reino. Ante este acto, él se ganó el apodo del "Amo de la Tierra"-

-Amo de la Tierra…Parece ser alguien perfecto para probar los resultados de mi entrenamiento- Pensaba Roku mientras decoraba su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa de emoción.

-¿Qué te pasa, Roku? ¿Por qué estas sonriendo? ¿Acaso estás pensando en cosas pervertidas o algo así?- Preguntaba Lucia al ver la sonrisa del peliverde.

-Por supuesto que no- Contestaba el joven mago de tierra con venas de furia sobresaliendo de su frente.

-Otro general es Icicle "El Carcelero de Nieve". Yo no conozco mucho sobre él, pero debido a su apodo posiblemente su magia debe estar relacionada con el hielo. Aunque en realidad dudo mucho que él vaya a estar presente en la guerra debido a que él tiene una tarea especial en Helland, aun así deben estar atentos si ven a un poderoso mago de hielo- Dijo la Serena de otro mundo.

-Un mago de hielo…- Repetía Raine seriamente y con leve interés por esa persona apodada "El Carcelero de Nieve".

-Otra general de la que deben saber es de Miracle. De todos los generales, ella es sin duda la que menos veces ha estado en el campo de batalla, más bien, posiblemente nunca nadie la ha visto luchar- Dijo la joven de cortos cabellos negros seriamente.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Acaso es la más débil de su grupo o algo así?- Preguntaba Ryos confuso.

-Aunque nunca la han visto luchar, dudo mucho que sea alguien débil y tampoco creo que su fuerza sea la razón- Hablaba Sena- Creo que a Miracle podríamos llamarla la Estratega de Spriggan Tail debido a su gran genio y sus habilidades para comandar. Ella nunca ha luchado, ya que ella comanda a sus soldados para derroten a sus enemigos y ellos logran esto no por su fuerza, sino por las ordenes de Miracle. Más que planear estrategias de batalla, Miracle parece lograr predecir el futuro. Esto le ha dado el apodo de "La que crea la victoria"-

-Si de verdad tienen una estratega de tal habilidad, ella podría ser un enemigo problemático- Comentaba Alicia tras escuchar las palabras de la Serena de otro mundo.

-¡Hmp! ¿Qué importa si ellos tienen una estratega tan buena? Nosotros somos bastantes buenos planeando estrategias para las batallas- Dijo Tsuna con gran confianza.

-Tsuna trata de deletrear "Estrategia", por favor- Dijo Serena repentinamente.

-…Mejor continua, Sena- Pedía el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados lleno de sudor de nerviosismo.

-S-Si…- Hablaba Sena entre leves risas para luego volver a estar seria-…Déjame ver, otro general es Darkness "El Asesino Sin Sombra". Por lo que oído, es alguien que se especializa en asesinatos sigilosos e infiltraciones y que utiliza una clase de magia de oscuridad muy peculiar para eliminar a todos los objetivos que el Emperador le encomienda y al mismo tiempo para ocultar su identidad. En realidad, dicen que nunca lo ha visto realmente, de ahí su apodo-

-A mi suena más como un cobarde que no le gusta luchar de frente. Apuesto que es un debilucho- Dijo Ryos ahí presente.

-Tendremos que esperar a verlo para saberlo. Continúa por favor, Sena- Pedía Alicia amablemente.

-En realidad…no tengo mucha información sobre los cinco generales restantes aparte de sus nombres y apodos, pero aun así… -Continuaba hablando Sena con seriedad-…Los otros cinco generales poseen los nombres de Iron "El Ser Indestructible", Justice "El Manipulador de las Estrellas", Skye "La Brisa de la Muerte", Blue "La Bestia" y God "El As de la Destrucción". Todas las personas que he nombrado son los 12 generales de Spriggan Tail y que están bajo las órdenes directas de su maestro, el Emperador de Helland. Lamento si no es mucha información, pero eso es todo lo que se sobre ellos-

-No te disculpes, Sena, esa información sobre el enemigo es más que suficiente. Y aunque tuviéramos poca o mucha información eso no cambiara nada. Nosotros los derrotaremos, tanto por nuestro mundo como por el tuyo- Dijo Alicia sonriente.

-Si…Gracias- Respondía la pelinegra de cabellos cortos también con una sonrisa.

-Blood, Volt, Devil, Quake, Icicle, Miracle, Darkness, Iron, Justice, Skye, Blue, God, y el Emperador…Si queremos ganar la guerra por completo, ellos son los que tenemos derrotar principalmente- Dijo Roku seriamente.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, todos ellos poseen unos nombres bastantes peculiares, ¿Verdad?- Comento la joven maga celestial ahí presente.

-Es que esos no son sus nombres sus nombres verdaderos, Lucia-chan. Todos ellos usan Nombres Claves para identificarse entre ellos- Dijo Sena amablemente.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Actuó Lucia con leve sorpresa.

-Lo suponía. Pero, ¿Para qué se molestan en ocultar sus identidades con nombres claves y también con las máscaras?- Preguntaba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail con interés.

-Eso es algo que nadie sabe. Hay rumores que dicen que esa es su forma de abandonar su antiguo ser, ya saben, la persona que eran antes de que Spriggan Tail apareciera y tomara el control de Helland hace cuatro años atrás. Y aunque lo dudo mucho, también podría ser una forma de proteger a sus seres queridos en Helland. Después de todo, en un mundo de guerra como es el mío, que capturen o maten a tus seres queridos con la intención de herirte a ti es algo normal- Respondía la llamada Serena Dragneel.

-Hmp…me pregunto si estos tipos…- Pensaba Marcus seriamente y en silencio.

-¡Bueno, da igual cómo se llaman o quienes sean tras esas estúpidas máscaras, nuestro trabajo es el mismo! ¡Patearle el trasero a cada uno de ellos! ¡Para ese motivo nos entrenamos tanto!- Exclamaba Tsuna lleno de emoción y confianza.

-Parece que ni un año completo ha hecho que cambies, Tsuna. Y es lo mismo para todos ustedes, magos de Fairy Tail-

-Y que lo digas. Yo puedo escucharlo claramente. Ellos siguen siendo los mismos-

-Pero eso es algo que ya todas sabíamos-

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendieron los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail al escuchar ese trio de voces femeninas y familiares.

Al escuchar esas tres voces femeninas que les parecían tan familiares, todos los jóvenes magos procedieron a darse la vuelta para así poder ver como a unos pasos de ellos y en el interior de su gremio se encontraban tres chicas como de 19 años de edad y que ellos conocían bastante bien. La primera de esas chicas poseía un largo cabello rubio con unos toques puntiagudos en el frente, unos filosos pero bellos ojos de color azul, y vestía con una camisa de color amarillo sin mangas, que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo y que estaba debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco sin mangas y de cuello alto y decorado con plumas faltas. También tenía un par de guantes largos de color azul y una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro. Para cubrir sus piernas tenía un par de botas largas de color negro, y sobre todo, poseía la marca de cierto gremio en su hombro derecho y en color blanco.

La segunda chica poseía un cabello negro corto que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestía una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa que estaba basada con una blusa negra, una falta corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados, y poseía la misma marca de gremio que la chica anterior solo que en su antebrazo izquierdo y en color negro.

Y la última de esas hermosas, voluptuosas y curvilíneas chicas poseía un cabello tanto corto como un poco puntiagudo con un color morado rojizo, unos ojos verdes de filoso aspecto y vestida con una blusa blanca con botones y mangas largas, una falda roja y unas botas grises. Y a diferencia de las anteriores, no poseía ninguna marca de gremio en alguna parte su cuerpo. Al ver a esas tres jóvenes, los magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail se alegraron así como se sorprendieron.

-¡Lisa!- Dijeron Marcus y Sonia con sorpresa al ver a su prima perteneciente al gremio de Sabertooth.

-¡Sorano!- Dijeron Alicia y Ryos al ver a la otra joven maga de Sabertooth.

-¡Sophia!- Dijeron Raine y Serena al ver a la joven maga que trabajaba para el consejo mágico.

-¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado tiempo, magos de Fairy Tail!- Saludaba animadamente Lisa Eucliffe, hija de Sting y Lissana.

-Nos alegra verlos a todos- Saludaba amablemente Sorano Aguria Cheney, hija de Rogue y Yukino.

-Si- Apoyaba Sophia, hija de Erik y Kinana.

-A nosotros también nos alegra verlas a todas, pero, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Preguntaba Tsuna confuso.

-La guerra contra Spriggan Tail comenzara pronto, ¿No deberían estar en sus ciudades para protegerlas junto con sus compañeros de Sabertooth y el consejo?- Preguntaba Serena igual de confusa.

-En realidad, ellas están aquí debido a mí. O mejor dicho, debido a que el consejo las llamo a ellas para que sirvan como mi escuadrón. Aunque también me gustaría que Alicia y Marcus vinieran con nosotros. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos después de todo- Contestaba Sena ahí presente.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú las llamaste, Sena?- Repitió Serena confusa al escuchar las palabras de su doble.

-¿A qué te refieres con que nos necesitas a Alicia y a mí? ¿Y a eso de tu escuadrón? No estamos entendiendo nada- Preguntaba Marcus confuso.

-Es verdad, todavía no les he dicho. Entonces, déjenme explicarles de la forma más sencilla posible. En el momento en que la invasión de Spriggan Tail para conquistar todo el Reino de Fiore comience; Lisa, Sorano, Sophia, yo y si es posible, Alicia y Marcus, nos infiltraremos en mi mundo, Helland- Dijo la llamada Serena Dragneel con gran seriedad y sorprendiendo de gran manera a los jóvenes magos.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! ¡¿Qué irán a Helland?! ¡Pero, ¿Cómo?!- Preguntaba Serena con gran impresión.

-Durante todo este año, yo no solo le proporcione información al Reino de Fiore sobre Spriggan Tail. Usando las pocas cosas que recuerdo de los planos de la máquina de tele-transportación entre dimensiones de los Spriggans, los científicos del consejo mágico lograron crear una réplica que nos permitirá ir a nosotros a Helland para así planear un ataque secreto a Spriggan Tail mientras la mayoría de sus fuerzas se encuentran en Earthland. Estoy seguro que el Ejército Revolucionario también planea lo mismo- Explicaba Sena seriamente.

-Ya veo. Estas planeando a usar a todo el Reino de Fiore como carnada. Bueno, como tú dijiste, esto es normal en la guerra. Y tampoco tan mala idea planear un ataque secreto al enemigo- Comentaba Roku muy serio.

-Pero, si vamos a lanzar un ataque secreto, ¿No sería mejor ir con más personas?- Preguntaba Lisa confusa.

-En realidad nuestra misión no es un ataque secreto, sino más bien una infiltración a uno de los lugares bajo el control de Spriggan Tail para así poder apoderarnos de un arma que ellos custodian. Aunque la mayoría de las tropas de los Spriggans estén presentes en la invasión, el Emperador jamás dejaría esa arma sin protección. Seguramente el dejara un nuevo considerable de soldados y al menos un general para proteger esa arma. Por eso es mejor un equipo pequeño pero poderoso como el nuestro. La magia sonora de Sophia y más su olfato de Dragon Slayer al igual que Lisa, Sorano y Marcus servirán para saber cuándo estemos cerca del enemigo- Respondía la joven de cortos cabellos negros.

-Ya veo- Dijo Lisa entendiendo.

-Pero, ¿Esa arma de la que habla realmente es tan importante para merecer tanta protección, Sena-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano con interés.

-Lo es. Durante años, el Ejército Revolucionario ha tratado de apoderarse de esa arma pero ni siquiera cuando el poder del Ejército de Alvarez de Zeref-san se nos unió, hemos podido acercarnos a esa arma debido a la intensa protección de Spriggan Tail. Pero si esta vez logramos obtenerla, no solamente podrías llegar a derrotar a los Spriggan, sino que el mundo de guerra que es Helland terminaría para siempre- Contesto Sena esperanzada.

-¿El mundo de guerra que es Helland terminaría? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba Sophia confusa.

-Me refiero a que si incluso si derrotamos a Spriggan Tail, eso no cambiaría mi mundo para nada. Las guerras continuarían y posiblemente más horribles que antes debido al vacío de poder que dejaron los Spriggans. Pero si logro usar esa arma…estoy segura que todas las guerras acabaran- Dijo Sena seriamente y apretando firmemente sus puños.

-Sena…- Nombraba Serena con una mirada de tristeza mientras observaba a su doble de cabellos cortos.

-Entonces, esto será pan comida. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los tipos de Spriggan Tail aquí y ustedes encárguense de esos tipos en tu mundo, Sena. ¡Es una promesa, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo Tsuna sonriente y levantando su puño derecho rodeado en vendas hacia la Serena de otro mundo.

-Tsuna… ¡Sí! ¡Puedes contar con eso!- Contesto la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel sonriendo y chocando su puño derecho con el del joven pelirosa, provocando así las sonrisas en los demás jóvenes magos ahí presentes.

-Parece que todos ustedes ya están preparados, ¿Verdad?-

Escuchando aquella seria voz femenina que les transmitía gran determinación y confianza, todos los jóvenes magos presentes en el interior del edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail procedieron a darse la vuelta y vieron como a unos pocos pasos de ellos se encontraban con una miradas determinadas, serias y valientes, todos los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, incluyendo a la séptima maestra de este, la cual era la que acaba de hablarle a los jóvenes.

-Maestra…- Dijo Tsuna al ver a la seria mujer de largos cabellos escarlatas que estaba en frente de los demás magos de Fairy Tail.

-Madre…- Dijo Alicia al ver a su madre.

-Erza-san…- Dijo Sena al ver a la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-La hora que el líder de Spriggan Tail declaro para su invasión se acerca. Vamos, todos- Dijo Erza con gran seriedad.

-¡Sí!- Contestaron los jóvenes magos con gran ferocidad en sus miradas.

… _Momentos más tarde…_

En el primer día de un nuevo año en el basto Reino de Fiore, las densas nubes opacaban la brillante luz del sol y fieros vientos decoraban cada uno de las ciudades de este imperio. Y en la extensa ciudad de Magnolia, el silencio invadía cada una de sus calles y edificios debido a la falta de sus habitantes, que habían sido llevados a un lugar seguro, y sin mencionar que se encontraba rodeada completamente por grandes muros de acero.

Y encima de esos grandes muros que rodeaban circularmente a la ciudad de Magnolia, se podía apreciar cómo se encontraban firme y seriamente parados los magos de Fairy Tail tanto de la tercera generación como de la cuarta. Mientras que en suelo pastoso en frente de esos muros de acero alrededor de Magnolia, se encontraban en formaciones de filas y columnas, un gran número de hombres armados y vestidos con las ropas de miembros del consejo mágico.

Pero sin importar si pertenecían a un gremio de magos o al consejo mágico, todos los seres que permanecían firmemente de pie tanto en frente como encima de esos grandes muros que rodeaban a la ciudad de Magnolia apuntaban las serias y determinadas miradas que decoraban sus rostros hacia los lejanos horizontes que rodeaban a su ciudad al igual los nublosos pero azules cielos por encima de ellos. Todo con el fin de ver si su enemigo que poseía el nombre de Spriggan Tail se acercaba.

-Cuanto silencio- Comentaba una seria Mirajane.

-Y soledad. No veo que el cielo se ponga negro o que venga alguna de esas naves voladoras del año pasado. Y eso que solo faltan dos minutos para que la hora que ese imbécil enmascarado declaro para empezar su invasión se cumpla- Comento una harta Cana.

-Tal vez no debimos tomar sus palabras tan literalmente- Decía Serena ahí presente.

-Eso no es verdad. Hicieron bien en hacerlo. El Emperador no miente en sus palabras. Si el declaro que la invasión comenzaría a la misma hora que el hizo aparecer sus barcos sobre todo Fiore el año pasado, así será-

Esa voz que había respondido a las palabras de la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref había provenido no de uno de los presentes en frente o encima de los muros de hierro que rodeaban a Magnolia, sino de una pequeña lacrima incrustada en una pulsera que poseían cada uno de ellos. Y sin mencionar que pertenecía a la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel que se encontraba junto Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano y Sophia al lado de un carruaje mágico en los lados izquierdos de la ciudad de Magnolia en vez de los lados delanteros en donde se encontraban los demás magos de Fairy Tail y los magos del consejo.

-Si tú lo dices, así debe ser. Por cierto, ¿Ya están en posición?- Preguntaba Serena a través de la pequeña lacrima que era su pulsera en su mano derecha.

-Si. Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia y yo estamos ocultos por los lados izquierdos de Magnolia junto con el vehículo mágico. Cuando la guerra empiece, nos aseguraremos de irnos de manera oculta y por una ruta en que no aparezcan los enemigos hacia el lugar en donde el consejo mágico mantiene oculto la máquina de tele-transportación entre dimensiones- Explicaba Sena a través del comunicador de su muñeca izquierda

-Maldición, pensar que incluso luego de un año de entrenamiento completo, me mareo con solo pensar en entrar a un vehículo…- Decía Lisa cubriendo su boca debido a leves nauseas.

-Somos Dragon Slayers después de todo…no se puede hacer nada…- Dijo Sorano en el mismo estado.

-Y que lo digas…- Apoyaba Sophia también con pequeñas nauseas.

-No se preocupen. Me asegurare de conducir de una manera tranquila- Comento Alicia sonriente.

-Agracemos tu consideración, pero eso no calma nuestros miedos a los vehículos. Sobre todo, porque posiblemente nuestro concepto de "manera tranquila" es diferente al tuyo, Alicia- Susurraba Marcus temeroso.

-Me alegra ver que ni siquiera esta clase de misión logra quitarles su anim… ¿Eh?- Reacciono Sena con confusión.

Antes de poder continuar hablando dentro de su mente, la joven Serena que pertenecía a un mundo paralelo se sorprendió y confundió levemente al presenciar con sus propios ojos cafés como las animadas y mareadas expresiones de los jóvenes magos que estaban a su lado repentinamente habían sido cambiadas. Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano y Sophia decoraban con filosas y serias miradas que eran apuntadas tanto a los cielos como los horizontes que rodeaban a la ciudad de Magnolia encerrada en múltiples muros de acero.

-…- Se quedaban Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano y Sophia en silencio mientras apuntaban serias miradas a los lejanos horizontes de los valles alrededor de Magnolia.

-¿Chicos?- Preguntaba Sena con confusión.

Pero no eran solamente los jóvenes magos que se encontraban por los lados exteriores izquierdos de la ciudad de Magnolia los que mantenían esas serias y filosas expresiones en sus rostros mientras miraban al lejano horizonte de los valles a su alrededor. En la parte delantera de Magnolia y encima de los muros de hierro que rodeaban a esta, magos adultos como Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Elfman, otros y magos jóvenes como Tsuna, Roku, Ryos y Sonia mantenían esa misma expresión apuntada a la misma dirección.

-¿Qué le pasa a la Maestra, Tsuna-sama y a los demás?- Preguntaba Raine con confusión.

-Quien sabe…hace rato que todos ellos están bastantes callados…- Contestaba Lucia tambien confundida.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Tsuna? ¿Por qué pusieron de repente esas miradas aterradoras?- Preguntaba Serena en el mismo estado.

-¿No pueden escucharlo? Parece que todavía les falta algo de entrenamiento a ustedes tres- Dijo una seria Erza con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Escucharlo? ¿A qué se refiere, Maestra?- Preguntaba la joven demonio con aun más confusión.

-A la tierra siendo pisada…- Susurraba Roku con una seria expresión.

-Los animales en las cercanías huyendo asustados…- Decía Sonia seriamente.

-Una gran cantidad de hierros acercándose a nuestra posición…- Comento Ryos igual de serio.

-Y sobre todo… ¡Unas muy buenas ganas de pelear!- Dijo Tsuna serio pero sonriente.

Luego de que los jóvenes magos dijeran esas palabras, los demás jóvenes y adultos magos de Fairy Tail encima de los enormes muros de acero que cubrían de manera circular a Magnolia, así como el gran número de soldados del consejo mágico en frente de esos muros se sorprendieron al presenciar como el tenue silencio que andaba a sus alrededores se desvaneció por completo ante la invasión de un repentino sonido.

Tanto los magos de Fairy Tail como los soldados del consejo mágico podían escuchar como a los alrededores del lado frontal de la ciudad de Magnolia se acercaba poco a poco un peculiar y débil sonido. Con el lento pasar de los segundos y minutos, ese sonido se acercaba más y más a Magnolia, permitiendo a aquellos que estaban dispuestos a protegerla identificarlo como el sonar de firmes y múltiples pisadas a un cierto ritmo.

Apuntando sus miradas llenas de seriedad, sorpresa o miedo hacia el lejano horizonte decorado por valles y bosques, todos aquellos seres que se encontraban tanto encima como en frente de los grandes muros de acero que cubrían la parte delantera de la ciudad de Magnolia pudieron ver que esos sonidos de pisadas que escuchaban sus oídos se debían a una cantidad incontables de seres tanto masculinos y femeninos que habían aparecido repentinamente a varios metros de su posición. Todos esos seres mantenían sus cuerpos cubiertos con armaduras negras de su proporción, sus rostros con cascos enmascarados que combinaban y sus manos poseían tanto un gran escudo como armas como espadas, lanzas, masas, entre otras.

Y sin mencionar que en el centro de sus escudos, así como en distintas partes de sus armaduras, se encontraba grabada una marca que poseía la forma de un escudo de parte superior puntiaguda, con un par de alas de demonio a sus lados y una clase de cola ondulada en la parte más baja. En otras palabras, esa marca se parecía bastante a la de Fairy Tail, pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente debido a que esa era la marca de Spriggan Tail.

-¡A-Al fin aparecido…!- Dijo Serena tratando de mostrarse valiente.

-¡Q-Que gran número de soldados…! ¿Tendremos que enfrentarlos a todos?- Comento Lucia haciendo lo mismo.

-No, no solamente a ellos. Miren bien- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

Ante las palabras del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación, algunos jóvenes magos así como soldados del consejo mágico ahí presente observaron con más sorpresa y miedo como entre los incontables los soldados de Spriggan Tail que decoraban el horizonte, poco a poco fueron apareciendo no solamente varios tipos de vehículos mágicos de tierra pilotados por las soldados, sino también enormes Golems de Piedra y aún más enormes humanoides que podían ser denominados "Gigantes", los cuales también estaban cubiertos con armaduras negras de su tamaño y que poseían la marca de Spriggan Tail.

-Eso son los mismos Golems de piedra con los que atacaron a Magnolia el año pasado. Sin mencionar que hay un número mayor y parecer ser que crecieron esos malditos…- Comentaba Cana molesta.

-Con que están atacando con todo. Como hombres- Decía Sonia levemente emocionada.

-No, eso no es todo lo que tienen. Miren al cielo- Dijo Erza con gran seriedad.

Escuchando las palabras de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, varios magos de Fairy Tail y soldados del consejo mágico levantaron sus respectivas miradas y presenciaron aún más sorprendidos como las densas nubes que cubrían al cielo sobre Magnolia, repentinamente fueron atravesadas por al menos un total veinte enormes barcos acorazados y voladores de colores negros y dorados y que poseían tanto en sus velas como a sus lados, la marca de Spriggan Tail.

-¡¿Incluso trajeron un número tan grande esos barcos?!- Reaccionó Raine sorprendida.

-Parece que a estos tipos les gusta empezar en grande- Decía Happy tratando de actuar valientemente.

-Así…así comienza…en grande…- Hablo un serio y fiero Tsuna para luego apretar fuertemente su puño derecho cubierto completamente en vendas y luego revestirlo con unas ardientes llamas carmesí-… ¡Y nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás! ¡Acabaremos con todos! ¡Estoy mucho más que encendido!-

… _La guerra entre dos mundos inicia…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Saludos. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo incluso luego de la falta del capítulo de la semana pasada. Como dije, estaba ocupado. Matane.**


	83. La Batalla en Fiore

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 10/83: ¡La Batalla en Fiore!**

Ante la declaración de guerra de ejército de magos de Helland, Spriggan Tail, todos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se tomaron un año completo para poder entrenar y ese año por fin ha llegado a su fin. El primer día de un nuevo año en Fiore, los jóvenes magos fueron llegando uno tras otro al edificio de su gremio en donde los esperaba la llamada Serena Axel. Marcus, Alicia, Raine, Lucia, Ryos, Sonia, Roku y Happy llegaron felices al gremio, siendo el último en llegar, el llamado Tsuna Dragneel.

Y durante su encuentro, los jóvenes magos se sorprendieron por los cambios que todos ellos habían sufrido a partir de todo un año. Y de estos cambios los más notables sin duda fueron como Tsuna había recuperado su brazo derecho y exclamaba como este era su "Arma Secreta" contra los Spriggans, y como Serena había logrado recuperar sus poderes de un demonio de los libros de Zeref.

Pero estos momentos de reunión no duraron mucho ya que la hora que los magos de Fairy Tail esperaban con desagrado al fin había llegado. Colocándose en la parte delantera de su ciudad junto con un gran número de miembros del consejo mágico al igual que muchos otros magos del Reino de Fiore en esos momentos, los magos de Fairy Tail presenciaron como un colosal número de seres armados, gigantes o ni siquiera humanoides habían aparecido en los horizontes y todos portando la marca de Spriggan Tail. En otras palabras, la guerra ya había comenzado…

… **Continuación…**

Tanto los magos de Fairy Tail como los soldados del consejo mágico podían escuchar como a los alrededores del lado frontal de la ciudad de Magnolia se acercaba poco a poco un peculiar y débil sonido. Con el lento pasar de los segundos y minutos, ese sonido se acercaba más y más a Magnolia, permitiendo a aquellos que estaban dispuestos a protegerla identificarlo como el sonar de firmes y múltiples pisadas a un cierto ritmo.

Apuntando sus miradas llenas de seriedad, sorpresa o miedo hacia el lejano horizonte decorado por valles y bosques, todos aquellos seres que se encontraban tanto encima como en frente de los grandes muros de acero que cubrían la parte delantera de la ciudad de Magnolia pudieron ver que esos sonidos de pisadas que escuchaban sus oídos se debían a una cantidad incontables de seres tanto masculinos y femeninos que habían aparecido repentinamente a varios metros de su posición. Todos esos seres mantenían sus cuerpos cubiertos con armaduras negras de su proporción, sus rostros con cascos enmascarados que combinaban y sus manos poseían tanto un gran escudo como armas como espadas, lanzas, masas, entre otras.

Y sin mencionar que en el centro de sus escudos, así como en distintas partes de sus armaduras, se encontraba grabada una marca que poseía la forma de un escudo de parte superior puntiaguda, con un par de alas de demonio a sus lados y una clase de cola ondulada en la parte más baja. En otras palabras, esa marca se parecía bastante a la de Fairy Tail, pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente debido a que esa era la marca de Spriggan Tail.

-¡A-Al fin aparecido…!- Dijo Serena tratando de mostrarse valiente.

-¡Q-Que gran número de soldados…! ¿Tendremos que enfrentarlos a todos?- Comento Lucia haciendo lo mismo.

-No, no solamente a ellos. Miren bien- Dijo Ryos seriamente.

Ante las palabras del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación, algunos jóvenes magos así como soldados del consejo mágico ahí presente observaron con más sorpresa y miedo como entre los incontables los soldados de Spriggan Tail que decoraban el horizonte, poco a poco fueron apareciendo no solamente varios tipos de vehículos mágicos de tierra pilotados por las soldados, sino también enormes Golems de Piedra y aún más enormes humanoides que podían ser denominados "Gigantes", los cuales también estaban cubiertos con armaduras negras de su tamaño y que poseían la marca de Spriggan Tail.

-Eso son los mismos Golems de piedra con los que atacaron a Magnolia el año pasado. Sin mencionar que hay un número mayor y parecer ser que crecieron esos malditos…- Comentaba Cana molesta.

-Con que están atacando con todo. Como hombres- Decía Sonia levemente emocionada.

-No, eso no es todo lo que tienen. Miren al cielo- Dijo Erza con gran seriedad.

Escuchando las palabras de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, varios magos de Fairy Tail y soldados del consejo mágico levantaron sus respectivas miradas y presenciaron aún más sorprendidos como las densas nubes que cubrían al cielo sobre Magnolia, repentinamente fueron atravesadas por al menos un total veinte enormes barcos acorazados y voladores de colores negros y dorados y que poseían tanto en sus velas como a sus lados, la marca de Spriggan Tail.

-¡¿Incluso trajeron un número tan grande esos barcos?!- Reaccionó Raine sorprendida.

-Parece que a estos tipos les gusta empezar en grande- Decía Happy tratando de actuar valientemente.

-Así…así comienza…en grande…- Hablo un serio y fiero Tsuna para luego apretar fuertemente su puño derecho cubierto completamente en vendas y luego revestirlo con unas ardientes llamas carmesí-… ¡Y nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás! ¡Acabaremos con todos! ¡Estoy mucho más que encendido!-

Al ver y escuchar como el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación mostraba ferocidad, seriedad, determinación e incluso un poco de emoción, las sensaciones de sorpresa y miedo que sentían magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes fueron cambiadas por unas risas y leves sonrisas. Mientras que el gran numero que soldados del consejo mágico ahí presentes, se sorprendieron al ver la reacción del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, ya que ellos al ver a su gran magnitud de enemigo no pudieron evitar sentir miedo.

-Parece que luego de todo este año solo lograste parecerte aún más a tu padre, Tsuna- Pensaba Erza con una leve sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Con aquellas palabras en su cabeza, la llamada Titania avanzo hasta posicionarse al borde de ese gran muro circular de acero que rodeaba todos los lados de la ciudad de Magnolia y en donde todos los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban, y en donde todos los soldados del consejo mágico en frente de estos muros pudieran verla clara pero confusamente.

-¡Todos, escúchenme!- Grito fuertemente Erza ganando la atención tanto de los miembros de su gremio como de los miembros del consejo mágico- ¡Sé que tienen miedo! ¡El imposible no tenerlo al ver como el enemigo nos supera en número! ¡Pero voy a decirles que el número del ejército de nuestro enemigo, no importa, y tampoco importa el número de nuestro ejército! ¡Lo importante es que no estamos solos! ¡Todos nosotros peleamos juntos! ¡Miren a su derecha, a su izquierda, a su espalda y a su frente y verán a los compañeros que los ayudaran en la batalla! ¡Pero el enemigo, aunque sean un gran número, cada uno de ellos pelea solo por sí mismo, no son compañeros, solo son gente siguiendo órdenes de alguien que les da miedo! ¡Por eso perderán! ¡Todos ellos son fuerzas divididas! ¡Pero nosotros, seamos magos de gremio o miembros del consejo mágico, somos una sola fuerza! ¡La Fuerza del gran Reino de Fiore! ¡Y sin duda…GANAREMOS!-

Al escuchar cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail que se encontraba con una expresión llena de ferocidad y parada con gran firmeza, los magos que pertenecían a su gremio mostraban pequeñas o grandes sonrisas pero llenas de gran orgullo por su líder. Mientras que los miembros del consejo se quedaron totalmente impresionados, para luego poco a poco; colocar serias y feroces expresiones en sus rostros, pisar con firmeza, sujetar fuertemente sus armas y por último, mirar hacia su numeroso enemigo.

-¡SIIII!- Gritaron ferozmente todos aquellos que escucharon las palabras de la llamada Titania, Reina de las Hadas.

-Erza-san es increíble. Con sus palabras logro que cada uno de los soldados abandonara su miedo- Comentaba Lucia sorprendida.

-Nadie se le compara a nuestra Maestra- Apoyaba Cana sonriente y sosteniendo una botella.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces, vamos a patearles el trasero!- Exclamo un animado Tsuna avanzando hacia adelante.

-Espera, mocoso idiota- Dijo un serio Gray sosteniendo al pelirosa por su bufanda y obligando a caer al suelo de acero de aquellos muros.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, maldito anciano pervertido?! ¡Suélteme! ¡Y ponte algo de ropa!- Gritaba Tsuna molesto.

-¡Oh! ¡¿En qué momento…?!- Reacciono Gray con sorpresa al notar que solo andaba en calzoncillos negros.

-Creo que lo que quiere decir el pervertido de hielo es que no podemos atacar todavía. Hay algo extraño con todos esos tipos- Dijo Gajeel seriamente.

-¿Extraño? ¿A qué se refiero con eso, Gajeel-san?- Preguntaba Serena con confusión.

-Me refiero a que a pesar de que todos esos tipos nos superan en número e incluso en armamento con esos barcos acorazados en el cielo no nos están atacando al llegar como haría cualquier ejército en una guerra. Solamente se están quedando quietos ahí- Contesto seriamente el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad- Dijo Evergreen observando a todos sus enemigos tanto en tierra como en aire paralizados.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Ellos fueron los que iniciaron esta guerra, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Raine con confusión.

-…- Se quedaba Erza en silencio mientras apuntaba una seria mirada hacia uno de los barcos acorazados de Spriggan Tail en el cielo sobre Magnolia. Más específicamente hacia el que era más grande que todos los demás y se encontraba en el centro. Y mientras pensaba-…A pesar de estar tan lejos y oculto de alguna manera, puedo sentirlo. Un demencial poder mágico proviniendo de ese barco-

Y mientras los magos de Fairy Tail y los miembros del consejo mágico se quedaban quietos en tierra observando fijamente a su gran número de enemigos tanto en el suelo como en los cielos, algo ocurría en los suelos del gran barco acorazado y volador de Spriggan Tail que la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail miraba fija y seriamente. Y ese algo era como uno de los tantos soldados de armadura negra que ayudaban a manejar ese barco corría rápidamente por el barco hasta posicionarse en el centro de este.

Más específicamente, ese soldado avanzo hasta arrodillarse en frente de un trono que se encontraba en el centro de ese gigantesco acorazado volador y que se encontraba ocupado por un ser adulto, femenino y que mantenía toda su apariencia oculta gracias a las grandes sombras que causaban las velas y mástiles de ese barco en donde se encontraba.

-¿Y?- Preguntaba esa ser oculta entre sombras.

-Sí, General. Según los escáneres en nuestras flotas y a los soldados en tierra, en ningún lugar de la llamada Ciudad de Magnolia de Earthland se encuentran banderas o algún otro lugar en donde yazca la marca del nuestro ejército. Pero al aparecer hay un gran número de magos del llamado "Consejo Mágico" y del gremio perteneciente a esta ciudad posicionados en la parte delantera de esta. Al parecer nos estaban esperando- Contesto ese soldado seriamente mientras yacía arrodillado en frente del ser en ese trono.

-Ya veo…A pesar de haberles dado todo un año para pensar, al parecer los seres de este mundo han rechazado la generosa oferta de nuestro Emperador de rendirse ante Spriggan Tail y han decidido enfrentarnos. A eso solo se le puede llamar ser estúpidos y nada más- Contesto la supuesta General oculta entre las sombras con tranquilidad.

-Entonces, General, ¿Qué es lo que deberían hacer nuestros soldados?- Preguntaba ahora el soldado arrodillado.

-¿Ah? A pesar de ver como esos estúpidos seres de otro mundo están dispuestos a tratar de revelarse ante la intención de Spriggan Tail de conquistar este lugar, ¿Preguntas que deben hacer?- Reacciono esa General con leve tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Eh? Lo…-

Antes de que el soldado de negra armadura pudiera terminar de hablar respetuosamente, una zona de los suelos del barco en donde él y muchos más soldados se encontraban fue llenada por grandes manchas de sangre que no provenían de ningún otro lugar que de su cuerpo, el cual había sido atravesado de pecho a espalda con severa facilidad por la mano derecha de aquel ser femenino que se encontraba oculto en las sombras causadas por las velas y mástiles de aquel barco.

Y mientras el cuerpo sin vida de aquel soldado caía simplemente al suelo de madera manchado de gran manera con su propia sangre, ninguno de los otros soldados que ayudaban a pilotar a aquel gran barco volador en donde se encontraban perdió la calma o se sorprendió ante el asesinato de uno de los suyos, y esto se debía a que ya estaban acostumbrados a que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a los actos del General que actualmente los lideraba.

-En serio…- Hablaba la General que volvió a sentarse tranquilamente en su trono mientras observaba la sangre que quedaba en su brazo derecho-…Por esto odio que me asignen soldados de ejércitos recién conquistados. Ellos no terminan de aprenderse mis reglas a tiempo y mueren haciendo preguntas que realmente no tolero. Solo hay una cosa que hacer con aquellos que osan a revelarse ante nuestro ejército… ¡MASACRARLOS A TODOS! ¡EMPIEZEN EL ATAQUE!-

En el simple momento en que la supuesta General de Spriggan Tail grito esas palabras con gran emoción y fuerza, los magos de Fairy Tail y los soldados del consejo mágico encima y en frente de los grandes muros de acero que rodeaban circularmente a Magnolia se sorprendieron al ver como cada uno de los veinte enormes barcos acorazados que decoraban el cielo repentinamente empezaron a disparar una gran ráfaga de rayos de energía mágica de distintos tamaños y que surgían de cada una de las armas en su proa, babor y estribor.

-¡Están disparando hacia acá esos desgraciados! ¡Y tan repentinamente!- Advirtió Cana sorprendida al igual que muchos.

-¡Por esto les dije que debíamos atacarlos!- Decía Tsuna bastante molesto.

-¡No pierdan la calma! ¡Ahora, Freed!- Grito Erza seriamente a través de la pequeña lacrima de comunicación en su muñeca.

-¡Entendido, Maestra!- Respondió Freed que era uno de los pocos que no encontraban en la parte delantera y exterior de Magnolia.

Ante las palabras fuertes la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y el mago de runas, los demás magos de Fairy Tail y los soldados del consejo volvieron a sorprenderse al ver como repentinamente tanto ellos como los muros de aceros y la extensa ciudad de Magnolia que estaban dispuestos a proteger fue totalmente encarcelada en una barrera esférica y colosal de energía morada que surgió del suelo de la nada y que rozaba los nublosos cielos.

Y estando rodeados por ese gran muro de energía, todos aquellos que estaban dispuestos a proteger a Magnolia presenciaron con leve asombro como este muro lograba bloquear con éxito cada uno de los numerosos, pequeños o grandes rayos de energía disparados de los veinte enormes barcos acorazados de Spriggan Tail que decoraban los cielos, logrando protegerlos a ellos y a su ciudad.

-¡¿Una barrera mágica capaz de soportar todos estos ataques…?! ¡Increíble!- Dijo Serena impresionada.

-¿Freed-san es que está creando la barrera?- Preguntaba Lucia con curiosidad.

-Así es. El preparo sus runas por los alrededores de la ciudad y se mantiene en la Catedral Kardia para poder concentrarse mejor y mantenerla por bastante tiempo. Pero aunque ya yo lo sabía, tengo que decir que también estoy impresionada. Esta barrera parece ser mucho más grande y fuerte que la última vez que el la uso- Contestaba Erza sonriente.

-El también se estuvo entrenando por todo este año al igual que nosotros, después de todo- Dijo un serio pero sonriente Laxus.

-Mejor hablemos de eso más tarde, y miren hacia adelante- Dijo una seria Evergreen.

Escuchando las palabras de la maga de magia de hada, varios magos de Fairy Tail junto con varios soldados del consejo mágico volvieron a fijar sus adelante y presenciaron como el incontable número de caballeros armados, gigantes con armadura, distintos vehículos de guerra y golems de piedra que pertenecían a Spriggan Tai y decoraban los valles y bosques en el lejano horizonte de Magnolia, inmediatamente empezaron a correr veloz, violenta y ferozmente hacia su dirección.

-Aquí vienen- Dijo Sonia seriamente igual que todos.

-Nosotros también…- Hablo una seria Erza extendiendo su mano derecha, invocando y sujetando una reluciente espada de acero en ella y luego apuntándola hacia adelante-… ¡VAMOS, COMPAÑEROS! ¡Al ATAQUE!-

-¡SIIII!- Gritaron varios magos de Fairy Tail y soldados del consejo mágico para luego correr fuera de la barrera que protegía a Magnolia y dirigirse inmediatamente hacia sus numerosos enemigos.

-¡Es hora de empezar con esto! ¡Llevame allí, Happy! ¡Calcinare a todos esos tipos!- Exclamo un sonriente Tsuna chocando sus dos puños.

-¡Esperaba que me lo pidieras, compañero! ¡Despues de todo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto!- Respondió el felino azul igual de sonriente.

Extendiendo las blancas alas que surgían de su espalda, Happy sujeto fuertemente a Tsuna de la parte trasera del abrigo negro sin mangas que vestía y luego ambos inmediatamente despegaron al cielo con gran velocidad. Y estando a una gran altura por los alrededores de Magnolia, los dos miembros de la familia Dragneel observaron no solamente la colisión entre varios magos de su gremio y miembros del consejo mágico contra las numerosas fuerzas de Spriggan Tail.

Estando a una gran altura en el aire, tanto Tsuna como Happy observaron con impresión o seriedad como el número de soldados que pertenecían a Spriggan Tail superaban por mucho lo que ellos habían visto en tierra. Ambos apreciaban como las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail no solamente cubrían los valles y bosques del lejano horizonte de su ciudad, sino que cubrían mucho más allá. Más bien, la extensión de sus fuerzas, se comparaban a la extensión de Magnolia.

-E-Este ejercito…nos superan totalmente en número. Todos ellos juntos parecen una enorme alfombra que fácilmente podría cubrir totalmente a Magnolia- Comento Happy con impresión y miedo.

-Que nos superen en número no significa que nos superen en fuerza. Además, tú y yo sabemos que yo no tengo buenas experiencias con alfombras- Dijo Tsuna sonriente pero serio.

-Y que lo digas. Si pudiéramos recuperar el dinero que gastamos comprando alfombras tras alfombras que tú quemabas de niño seguramente podríamos comprar todo un estanque lleno de los más deliciosos peces. Aunque seguramente tambien lo quemarías por completo- Respondió el Exceed azul pensativo.

-Si…lo quemaría…lo quemaría todo… ¡Es hora de entrar, Happy!- Exclamo el puntiagudo pelirosado determinadamente.

-¡Aye, sir!- Contesto Happy de igual manera.

Con los numerosos soldados de Spriggan Tail chocando armas, puños acorazados, disparos, o magias con distintos magos de Fairy Tail y del consejo mágico, los alrededores boscosos de la ciudad de Magnolia no tardaron nada en convertirse en una zona de guerra de numerosas explosiones y cuerpos heridos o incluso muertos. Y dirigiéndose al centro de ese campo de batalla, un serio Happy descendía a gran velocidad mientras el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que sostenía por su espalda empezaba a rodear sus dos apretados puños con unas candentes llamas carmesí.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Adentrándose y avanzando entre los numerosos caballeros de armadura negra que pertenecían a Spriggan Tail con la ayuda del veloz vuelo de Happy, Tsuna extendió de sus manos unas enormes ráfagas de ardiente fuego carmesí en forma de las alas de un dragón y este fuego inmediatamente golpeo, quemo y mando a volar a varios de los caballeros negros que pertenecían al enemigo, y esto a su vez despejo una gran zona de ese campo de batalla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nuestros soldados salieron volando de repente…! ¡¿Qué rayos paso?!- Preguntaba uno de los soldados de Spriggan Tail sorprendido.

-¡Los magos de Earthland tienen a alguien en el aire! ¡Derríbenlo!- Grito otro soldado de los Spriggans ferozmente.

Apuntando pistolas y bastones mágicos hacia a Happy y Tsuna que habían vuelto a elevarse altamente en el aire, varios soldados de Spriggan Tail inmediatamente empezaron disparar tanto balas como rayos de energía hacia los dos seres en el aire, pero estos no tenían problema para esquivarlos con extrema facilidad.

-¡Los ataques de esos tipos no dejan movernos bien en el aire! ¡Mejor suéltame, Happy! ¡Yo los calcinare tanto en suelo como aire!- Dijo el mago de fuego.

-¡Entendido! ¡Ten cuidado, Tsuna!- Pidió Happy seriamente mientras esquivaba hábilmente con su vuelo.

Creyendo en las palabras de su compañero, el Exceed azul soltó al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación a pesar de la gran altura de su posición, y mientras este descendía a gran velocidad, cubrió todo su cuerpo en una enorme capa de fuego que incineraba por completo cada bala o rayo mágico que se acercaba a él. Y justamente cuando Tsuna aterrizo de pie y firmemente en el suelo del campo de guerra, causo una enorme explosión de llamas que aparte de dejar inconscientes a más soldados de los Spriggan, también gano la atención de muchos otros.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos ustedes?! ¡Es solo un maldito mocoso! ¡Ya dejan de actuar tan patéticamente y acábenlo!- Gritaba furioso uno de los soldados de Spriggan Tail que rodeaba a Tsuna.

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí y afirmas tus palabras?- Decía Tsuna sonriente y sarcásticamente.

-¡¿Qué…?!- Reacciono furioso aquel ser con armadura negra.

-¡No te burles de nosotros, maldito mocoso!- Grito otro soldado de Spriggan Tail.

Con esos furiosos gritos, esos dos soldados de Spriggan Tail arremetieron las puntiagudas lanzas que sujetaban entre sus firmes manos acorazadas hacia un serio pero tranquilo Tsuna, y este, con una velocidad que superaba el ojo de las personas normales, paso de ambos con extrema facilidad luego de haber impactado de los dos un feroz golpe que aparte de dejarlos inconscientes al instante, también destrozo sus cascos de acero negro con extrema facilidad y los mando a volar.

Y esos dos soldados no fueron los únicos. Adentrándose con extrema velocidad en un gran número de las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail, Tsuna dejaba inconsciente y muy mal heridos a muchos de ellos con furiosos golpes, patadas, rodillazos e incluso cabezazos que destruían por completo sus cascos de acero. Pero mientras atacaba furiosamente a varios soldados de Spriggan Tail, Tsuna bajo su guardia por tan solo un segundo y por tan solo ese segundo, uno de los soldados de los Spriggans logro disparar un rayo de energía mágica de su bastón mágico e impactarlo en su espalda desprotegida.

Y en el momento en que el joven mago de fuego dejo de atacar a sus enemigos, debido a la repentina explosión en su espalda, los demás soldados de Spriggan Tail inmediatamente comenzaron a atacarlo con múltiples disparos de energía de sus bastones mágicos, con innumerables disparos de balas de sus pistolas, con varias granadas lanzas de sus manos acorazadas e incluso misiles de los tanques a su alrededor; lo cual envolvió a Tsuna en una marea de grandes explosiones de energía.

-¡Tsuna!- Grito Happy con preocupación.

Pero luego de que la violenta ráfaga de ataques de los soldados de los Spriggans se detuviera debido a su falta de poder mágico y municiones; la enorme explosión que provocaron sus ataques y el denso humo que provoco esta se despejaron por completo, permitiendo a los soldados con armaduras negras sorprenderse debido a que ellos podían ver al joven de puntiagudos cabellos que no se había movido de su posición y que no poseía ni un solo rasguño ni siquiera en su ropa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está intacto después de todo eso?!- Reaccionaron los soldados de Spriggan sorprendidos.

-Mi turno, malditos…- Dijo Tsuna seriamente.

Tras decir esas palabras, Tsuna apretó fuertemente su puño derecho cubierta completamente en vendas y revistiéndolo de fuego lanzo un golpe al aire en frente de él, lo cual a su vez lanzo una colosal ráfaga de fuego de este, la cual golpeo y derroto ferozmente a todos los soldados de Spriggan Tail que atacaron al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y por supuesto que a muchos más.

-Que patético. Pensar que no pueden con un ser aún más pequeños que ellos. Por eso detesto trabajar con personas pequeñas. Desde mi perspectiva es como ver una pelea entre hormigas- Dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna ante esa voz.

Volteando su mirada de filosos ojos marrones hacia la dirección de dónde provino ese comentario y luego levantándola, Tsuna observo como en aquel campo de batalla en donde él se encontraba, ahora se le había acercado un ser que solo podía ser descrito como un gigante, el cual aparte de estar vistiendo una armadura negra del tamaño de su cuerpo, poseía entre sus enormes manos una colosal masa de acero.

-Conque este es un gigante igual a los que mi mama me hablaba en historias cuando era pequeño…Es la primera vez que veo uno, aunque en realidad sea del mundo de Sena…Son enormes…Seguramente deben tener un estomago gigante… ¿De qué tamaño será la comida que comen para llenarlo? Maldición, ahora tengo hambre… ¿Y a donde rayos irán cuando vayan al baño?- Pensaba Tsuna en silencio.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me miras tanto, maldito insecto?! ¡Te aplastare!- Grito furiosamente aquel gigante.

Con una gran furia, aquel gigante que casi alcanzaba los barcos de Spriggan Tail en el nublado cielo a los alrededores de Magnolia levanto su enorme masa de acero por encima de su cabeza e inmediatamente la dirigió hacia el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación en el suelo en frente de él, y este se quedaba quieto en su posición con total calma y lo único que hizo fue mover sus labios para decir…

 **-…Karyu no Hoko-**

Diciendo esas palabras en una fracción de segundo con una seria calma en vez una ardiente ferocidad como siempre, Tsuna se mantuvo firme en el suelo de aquel campo de batalla y dio un simple soplido. Y haciendo solo eso, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados provoco que de su boca surgiera una colosal ráfaga de intensas llamas la cual cubrió de pie a cabeza al gigantes de armadura negra que trataba de aplastarlo con su maza y mucho más que eso.

Y en el siguiente segundo, Tsuna desvaneció sus llamas permitiendo ver que aparte de haberle causado serias quemaduras y derretir en gran medida tanto su armadura de acero como su masa del mismo material, aquel gigante que quería aplastarlo se encontraba totalmente inconsciente, lo cual provoco su brusca caída a un suelo severa y extendidamente quemado y lleno de muchos otros soldados humanos de Spriggan Tail afectados por aquel rugido.

Ante la derrota de aquel gigante junto con una gran cantidad de soldados debido al rugido del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, la gran cantidad de soldados de Spriggan Tail que todavía quedaban en aquel campo de batalla junto con los soldados del consejo mágico y varios magos de Fairy Tail que le enfrentaban no pudieron evitar quedarse totalmente paralizados del shock debido a eso que acababan de ver sus ojos.

-¡N-No puede ser…! ¡Ese maldito mocoso derroto a demasiados de los nuestros con un solo ataque!- Exclamo con miedo y sorpresa uno de los soldados de Spriggan Tail.

-¡A-Además cambio completamente el campo de batalla...Quien… ¿Qué es ese mocoso?! ¡No nos dijeron que nos enfrentaríamos a alguien así en Earthland!- Dijo otro soldado de los Spriggans de igual manera.

-¡Es un monstruo!- Reacciono otro soldado de la misma facción de igual manera.

-¡¿A quién llaman monstruo?!- Gritaba un molesto pelirosado lanzándose nuevamente a la batalla.

Mientras que el joven mago de fuego usaba su gran fuerza y velocidad o sus feroces llamas para mandar a los soldados de Spriggan Tail a volar por los aires luego de dejarlos inconscientes y romper o derretir sus cascos y armaduras, sus jóvenes compañeros de Fairy Tail observaban los resultados de su entrenamiento mientras todavía seguían encima de los muros de acero que protegían a los alrededores de Magnolia junto con la barrera de Freed.

-Tsuna…eres increíble…- Dijo Serena con una alegre sonrisa.

-Es verdad. Pensar que el ataque de antes fue un simple rugido…Tsuna-sama está a un nivel totalmente diferente que antes…- Dijo Raine sorprendida.

-Es más hombre que antes, aunque todavía no tanto como yo- Comentaba Sonia igual de alegre.

-Nosotros tampoco podemos quedarnos atrás, mocosos. Vamos a unirnos a la acción, empezando por esos molestos cruceros en el aire. Si siguen atacando tan constantemente, Freed no podrá mantener la barrera por mucho tiempo- Dijo Gajeel seriamente.

-Es verdad. Con su nuevo nivel de poder mágico, Freed debe aguantar al menos unas dos horas. Debemos despejar todo este sitio antes de que ese tiempo se cumpla y Magnolia comience a sufrir daños- Dijo Evergreen seriamente.

-Entonces, Lily y yo iremos a encargarnos de esos barcos. Vamos, Lily- Dijo Gajeel mientras volteaba su mirada a su compañera-… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Lily?-

-En realidad, Ryos y el salieron volando juntos en el momento en que dijiste "Unirnos a la acción", cariño- Dijo Levy calmadamente.

-¡Ese mocoso…!- Dijo Gajeel tanto molesto como un poco sonriente.

Tal como había dicho la maga de Escritura Solida que era su madre, el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación se encontraba volando con la ayuda de las blancas alas del pequeño Exceed de pelaje negro que lo sostenía por la parte trasera de su abrigo negro, y ambos ascendían a gran velocidad al espacio aéreo de los veinte enormes barcos voladores de Spriggan Tail, los cuales seguían liberando múltiples disparos de energía de sus armas hacia la barrera mágica que protegía a Magnolia.

-Apuesto que Gajeel está muy molesto en estos momentos- Comento un serio Lily mientras ascendía.

-¡¿A quién le importa lo que ese viejo piense?! ¡No podemos dejar que ese cabeza de carbón sea el único que se luzca! ¡Vamos a encárganos de esos condenados barcos, Lily! ¡Gee hee!- Dijo Ryos junto con su peculiar risa.

Ante esas palabras del joven de largos cabellos negros, el llamado Pantherlily inmediatamente aumento la velocidad de su vuelo al mismo tiempo que Ryos recubría toda la piel de su bien ejercitado cuerpo juvenil con duras escamas de hierro. Y con esas dos cosas, los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, como si fueran una bala, atravesaron la parte baja de uno de esos veinte barcos de Spriggan Tail en el aire para después salir por su parte superior y provocar que explotara, lo cual capto la atención de los soldados en los demás barcos que quedaban.

-¡¿Una de nuestras flotas exploto?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- Preguntaba uno de los soldados de Spriggan Tail a bordo de uno de esos barcos.

-¡Al parecer hay reportes de un joven mago y un Exceed en nuestros perímetros de vuelo! ¡Ellos fueron los que provocaron la explosión de esa flota!- Respondió otro de los soldados en esa flota.

-¡¿Enviaron a un solo mocoso y un gato con alas para derribar nuestras flotas?! ¡La gente de este mundo es en serio idiota! ¡Por el momento dejen de disparar a la ciudad y derriben a esos molestos insectos!- Ordenaba uno de los seres de armadura negra que abordaba uno de esos tantos barcos.

Ante las ordenes de ese último soldado de Spriggan Tail; cada uno de los diecinueves enormes barcos acorazados que decoraban los nublados cielos de Magnolia apuntaron los cañones que permanecían en sus proas, babores y estribores e inmediatamente empezaron a disparar frenéticamente múltiples rayos de energía hacia los dos miembros de Fairy Tail que volaban a sus cercanías.

Pero usando una magnifica agilidad y velocidad en vuelo, Pantherlily lograba esquivar cada uno de los consecutivos disparos de las flotas de Spriggan Tail hábilmente al mismo tiempo que el ascendía hasta alcanzar una altura que superaba a la de los enormes barcos acorazados, y mientras que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación que sostenía por su espalda empezaba a cambiar sus dos fornidos brazos de formar.

 **-¡Tetsuryuso: Kishin no Ame!-**

Gritando fuertemente esas palabras mientras estaba a una gran altura en el cielo debido a Lily, Ryos extendió las dos grandes y cortantes lanzas de hierro que eran sus fornidos brazos hacia adelante, y haciendo eso empezó a liberar de ellas una incontable cantidad de filosas, alargadas y grandes jabalinas de resistente hierro que caían como lluvia sobre los cada uno de los diecinueve barcos voladores de Spriggan Tail y los atravesaban ferozmente provocando que explotaran fuertemente una tras otro.

Pero a pesar de que todos los barcos de Spriggan Tail eran atravesados y obligados a explotar ante la lluvia de jabalinas de hierro de Ryos, había un solo barco en aquel cielo nublado que no recibía ningún daño. Y esto se debía a que a su alrededor poseía una clase de barrera de energía casi invisible que rechazaba a las jabalinas de hierro, que surgía del su mástil y que pertenecía al barco en donde yacía uno de los doce Generales de Spriggan Tail, la cual noto lo que pasaba alrededor de su barco mientras ella yacía sentada en un trono oculto entre las sombras de las velas.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Está lloviendo jabalinas de hierro? Oigan, inútiles, contéstenme, ¿Eso es normal en este mundo? Si es así, puede que le pida al Emperador que me asigne un cuartel aquí. No estaría mal ver una lluvia asesina de vez en cuando- Dijo placenteramente la General oculta entre las sombras.

-A-Ah…En Realidad, General, esta lluvia de jabalinas es un ataque de un enemigo que se infiltro en nuestros perímetros. Aunque nosotros logramos salir ilesos gracias a nuestra única barrera mágica, nuestras demás flotas terminaron siendo derrumbadas por este ataque- Respondía un soldado arrodillado en frente de esa General.

-¿Qué?-Hablaba la General en las sombras- ¿Todas nuestras flotas fueron derribadas por un solo enemigo? ¿Qué demonios? O ustedes son realmente patéticos incluso usando las armaduras y armas que les dimos o los magos de Earthland son más resistentes de los que pensé. Ahora que lo pienso, luego de regresar de Earthland hace un año, el Emperador había adquirido cierta curiosidad por uno de los llamados "Gremios de Magos" de este mundo…¿Cuál era su nombre?...Creo que se parecía algo al nombre de nuestro ejército…-

-General…- Se arrodillo otro soldado en frente de la ser sentada en un trono oculto en las sombras de los mástiles-…El ataque aéreo de nuestro enemigo está empezando a cesar. Estábamos pensando en desactivar momentáneamente nuestros escudos y centrar la energía de nuestro barco en nuestro cañón más poderoso para derribar al enemigo, ¿Le parece bien?-

Luego de que aquel soldado de Spriggan Tail dijera esas palabras, nuevamente los pisos de aquel enorme barco acorazado y volador fueron llenados de un gran charco de sangre y un cuerpo muerto que pertenecía a ese mismo soldado, y el cual poseía en su cabeza y en su casco unos enormes agujeros tanto delantero como traseros. Y todo mientras los demás soldados de Spriggan Tail mantenían total calma y su General oculta en las sombras limpiaba la sangre de sus manos.

-No, no me parece bien. Quiero ver de que son más capaces los magos de Earthland…tal vez así logre recordar el nombre del gremio al que el Emperador le tomo tanto interés…Y luego yo le tome interés también…- Dijo la ser entre las sombras macabramente.

Ante aquellas de su General en mando, los soldados de Spriggan Tail sobre el último barco volador que quedaba provocaron que este se volviera repentinamente invisible. Y creyendo que habían eliminado a cada uno de los veinte vehículos de Spriggan Tail, Lily y Ryos inmediatamente empezaron a dirigirse hacia el extenso campo de batalla en tierra. Y mientras ambos descendían, sus compañeros de Fairy Tail no apartaban vistas impresionadas o alegres de ellos.

-Destruyo todos los barcos de un ataque…Ryos-san también se ha vuelto bastante fuerte- Dijo Lucia sorprendida.

-Bueno, es como dijo Gajeel-san, no podemos quedarnos atrás. Vamos- Dijo un serio Roku.

-Si. Es hora de demostrar que somos más hombres que antes- Dijo Sonia sonriente.

-Es verdad, aunque Raine es mujer al igual que Sonia-san- Comento una seria joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azul oscuro.

Tras decir esas palabras llenas de ferocidad y determinación y con serias miradas decorando sus rostros, aquellos cuatro jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail inmediatamente bajaron de aquel enorme muro de acero que rodeaba circularmente a Magnolia y velozmente atravesaron la barrera mágica de Freed para dirigirse hacia la gran cantidad de soldados de Spriggan Tail que quedaban a los alrededores de su ciudad.

Y corriendo velozmente hacia esos numerosos caballeros negros que eran sus enemigos; Roku apretaba su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su piel por un material rocoso y resistente, Sonia apretaba su puño izquierdo al mismo tiempo que lo cubría de un fuerte brillo, Lucia tomo dos de las varias llaves doradas que colgaban de su cinturón y Raine su firme puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que las cubría a ambas de una poderosa y gélida aura mágica azul oscuro.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Goken!-**

 **-¡Beast Arm: King Gorila Arm!-**

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Kingyūkyū no Tobira! ¡Tauro! ¡Tenkatsukyu no Tobira! ¡Escorpio!-**

 **-¡Ice Make: Giant Ice Hammer!-**

Gritando el nombre de sus respectivos hechizos fuertemente; Roku lanzo fuertemente hacia una gran cantidad de soldados de Spriggan Tail un poderoso puño de piel de dura roca sólida, de igual manera que Sonia lanzo hacia la misma dirección y objetivo su puño izquierdo, el cual ahora poseía la forma de un fornido, grueso, enorme, salvaje y musculoso brazo de gorila de puro pelaje negro.

Mientras que Lucia invoco dualmente a un humanoide hombre-toro de gran musculatura y que vestía con una dorada armadura de su medida y que portaba en sus enormes y firmes manos una gran hacha de doble filo, junto con un hombro adulto, moreno, de ropas y caballos rojo-blanco y que poseía en su parte trasera una enorme cola de escorpión hecha de metal y con un pequeño cañón en la parte final, y ambos espíritus celestiales inmediatamente lanzaron respectivamente hacia los enemigos de su querida ama, un destructivo golpe de hacha y un furioso y enorme tornado de arena.

Y Raine por su parte, separaba sus dos manos al mismo tiempo que creaba a gran velocidad y sujetaba con gran fuerza una larga y gruesa cadena de hielo que estaba conectada a una colosal masa de picos hecho del mismo material helada, y la cual fue balanceada violentamente por la joven Loxar-Fullbuster hacia una gran numero de los caballeros negros y Golems de piedra de Spriggan Tail, los cuales inmediatamente fueron aplastados.

Y con Tsuna, Ryos, Roku, Sonia, Lucia y Raine mostrando los grandes resultados de sus entrenamientos mientras enfrentaban al gigantesco de ejercito de Spriggan Tail al lado de sus demás compañeros de Fairy Tail y varios soldados pertenecientes al consejo mágico, había una cierta joven de largos cabellos negros y bellos ojos cafés que seguía en el interior de la barrera mágica alrededor de la ciudad de Magnolia la y que no podía dejar de ver a sus jóvenes compañeros de gremio con un sentimiento de sorpresa y otro de antaño.

-Todos ellos se han vuelto realmente fuertes…- Pensaba Serena-…Pero yo… ¡Yo también entrene durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados! ¡Recupere mis poderes de demonio y me volví más fuerte solo para poder luchar al lado de Tsuna…al lado de todos! ¡Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo salir de esta barrera?! ¡¿Por qué mis pies no quieren obedecerme?!...¡¿Acaso…tengo miedo?! ¡¿Miedo de luchar por primera vez desde que recupere mis poderes?! ¡¿O miedo de usar accidentalmente esta maldición de caos mía que destruye todo tanto física como psicológicamente contra mis compañeros?! ¡¿Sera mejor que no les estorbe?!...¡P-Pero aun así…quiero pelear a su lado! ¡M-Muévete! ¡Muévete, por favor, mi cuerpo! ¡Muévete!-

Gritando desesperadamente dentro de su cabeza la misma palabra una y otra vez, la joven demonio de Zeref repentinamente noto como sus pies se movieron de su actual posición hasta que ella logro salir completamente de la barrera que rodeaba a Magnolia, pero no por su voluntad. Serena había sentido claramente como su espalda había sido tocada y empujada por una cálida mano, pero dándose la vuelta, ella se fijó que nadie se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¿Quién…?- Trataba la pelinegra de preguntar.

-Me molesta verte siendo tan inútil. Ve de una vez con ellos, Serena…con tus compañeros- Dijo la voz de cierto Devil Slayer.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió Serena levemente.

Al escuchar una cálida voz masculina al borde sus oídos a pesar de que no había nadie a su alrededor, Serena no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Pero luego, la joven de largos cabellos negros fue cambiando esa sensación de sorpresa por una cálida sensación de alegría y una gran determinación demostrada a través de su bella pero fiera mirada de ojos cafés y sonrisa apuntada a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail en el campo de batalla.

-Aunque no se de quien es esa voz…Me lleno de valor y alegría al escucharla…así que…Gracias- Pensaba Serena con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Con aquellas firmes palabras apoyándola, Serena piso firmemente el suelo bajo sus pies y empezó a apretar fuertemente sus puños mientras se enderezaba. Y haciendo esto, la joven de largos cabellos negros sorprendió a varios de sus compañeros de Fairy Tail y a soldados de Spriggan Tail en aquel campo de batalla, a excepción de sus jóvenes compañeros que en vez de sorprenderse sonreían, debido a que todo su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo se vio rodeado por una poderosa luz y aura de color rosada.

 **-¡Etherias Form!-**

Diciendo fuerte y ferozmente ese único conjunto de palabras, Serena despejo la energía demoniaca rosada que rodeaba su cuerpo para así enseñarle tanto sus compañeros como a sus enemigos su nueva apariencia basada en unas pupilas doradas de aspecto más bestial, dientes más filosos, ondulantes estigmas negros en sus mejillas y frente, unos largos cabellos negros más puntiagudos, unas duras escamas negras en brazos y piernas que se unían completamente para formar guanteletes y rodilleras azabaches con filosas garras en dedos incluidas, nuevas ropas basadas en un abrigo negro sin mangas y que dejaba expuesto su ombligo y unos cortos pantaloncillos del mismo color, unas grandes alas de demonio hechas de una energía rosada pegada a su espalda, y con la marca rosada de Fairy Tail todavía en su mano derecha.

-Serena…- Nombraba Tsuna sonriente mientras observaba a su querida compañera desde lejos dentro del campo de batalla.

-¡¿Q-Que pasa con esa chica?! ¡S-Su poder se siente muy diferente al de todos los demás…!- Dijo un soldado de Spriggan Tail lleno de miedo.

-¡E-Ella…no puede ser humana! ¡¿Qué es esa chica?!- Dijo otro soldado en el mismo estado.

-Una maga de Fairy Tail- Dijo Serena con gran seriedad.

Tras decir esas palabras, la joven demonio de Zeref se impulsó hacia adelante con una bestial velocidad, y como si fuera un meteoro envuelto en unas flamas de demoniaco color rosado, atravesó una gran cantidad de tropas de Spriggan Tail, mandando a todos sus soldados a volar por los aires, al menos hasta que logro llegar a la misma zona de batalla en donde se encontraba cierto Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación e inmediatamente pegar su espalda con la suya mientras ambos se encontraban rodeados de más soldados enemigos.

-¡De verdad es como los viejos tiempo!- Dijo Tsuna sonriente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Aunque no lo recuerde, puedo sentirlo claramente! ¡Este sentimiento nostálgico de luchar a tu lado…al lado de todos!- Dijo Serena de igual manera.

-¡Entonces, vamos a seguir luchando, Serena!- Grito el joven mago de fuego lanzándose al combate.

-¡Si! ¡Estoy más que encendida!- Exclamo la joven demonio de Zeref haciendo lo mismo.

Llenos de ferocidad y determinación; Tsuna, Serena, Ryos, Lucia, Roku, Sonia y Raine luchaban ferozmente al lado de sus padres, veteranos de Fairy Tail y soldado del consejo magico contra el gran número de soldados, gigantes, golems de piedra y vehículos de guerra pertenecientes al ejército de magos, Spriggan Tail. Y todo mientras la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail los observaba a cada uno de ellos con orgullo y felicidad en su mirada mientras seguía en el interior de la barrera mágica que protegía a Magnolia.

-Han crecido bastante, chicos- Pensaba Erza con orgullo.

Pero tras pensar esas palabras, la bella mujer adulta de largos cabellos escarlatas y vestida con varias partes de una armadura observo con una seria mirada de sus ojos marrones como una gran cantidad de caballeros negros, golems de piedra y vehículos de guerra de Spriggan Tail comenzaban a acercarse a la parte de la barrera mágica que cubría Magnolia en la que ella estaba posicionada.

-¡Atraviesen esa molesta barrera mágica y derriben esos muros de hierro para comenzar la captura de esta ciudad en el nombre de nuestro ejército!- Gritaba uno de los caballeros negros que actuaba como líder mientras corría hacia Magnolia junto con sus demás compatriotas.

-Como su maestra, yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás- Susurro la llamada Titania con gran seriedad.

Tras decir esas palabras, la hermosa pero sería mujer de largos cabellos escarlatas procedió a sujetar fuertemente entre sus manos la reluciente y resistente de doble filo que estaba clavada en el suelo en frente de ella, para después pisar firmemente el suelo con sus botas, levantar la espada sobre su cabeza y luego blandirla fuertemente hacia adelante, más específicamente, hacia los numerosos soldados de Spriggan Tail.

Y haciendo solo eso, la maestra de Fairy Tail que poseía el apodo de "Titania" creo una incomparable onda de viento cortante que avanzo destructivamente por los aires y golpeo brutalmente a todos aquellos que estuvieran en el camino apuntado de su reluciente espada y muchos más. Más específicamente, cada soldado de Spriggan Tail que se cruzó con aquella cortante onda de viento salió volando por los aires con sus armas y armaduras de acero hechas pedazos, mientras que cada Golem de piedra y vehículo de tierra fueron totalmente destruidos.

Pero mientras los magos de Fairy Tail luchaban ferozmente al lado de los soldados del consejo mágico contra la gran cantidad de tropas de Spriggan Tail que quedaban, nadie podía notar las miradas de interés de cierta ser misteriosa y homicida que se mantenía oculta en las sombras de los mástiles y velas del ultimo enorme barco volador y acorazado de los Spriggans, el cual se mantenía oculto en los nublosos cielos a las cercanías de Magnolia debido a un modo invisible.

-Oh, es algo increíble…-Hablaba aquella General de los Spriggans-…Tanto los jóvenes como los adultos del gremio de magos de esta ciudad poseen una fuerza notable. Pensar que hay más de cien mil fuerzas de ataque allá abajo y ninguna ha podido entrar a la ciudad principalmente por ellos. Estos magos de Earthland realmente están tomando mi interés. Oigan, inútiles, ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el nombre del gremio de esta ciudad?-

-Sí, General. Según los reportes de nuestros soldados en guerra, al parecer el nombre de ese gremio es Fairy Tail… ¡Ah!- Fue todo lo dijo aquel soldado antes de que su garganta fuera rebanada repentinamente.

-¿Al parecer? No me gusta que me respondan si no están seguros de la respuesta…- Decía esa General mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus manos-…Pero Fairy Tail…por fin recuerdo. Ese sin duda es el nombre del gremio al que el Emperador le tomo tanto interés luego durante todo este año…Y si esos magos en tierra son ese Fairy Tail, creo que iré a ver en persona que tan buenos son, magos de Fairy Tail-

Pero mientras la oculta general de Spriggan Tail decía esas palabras y una feroz batalla continuaba en la parte delantera y exterior de la ciudad de Magnolia; Ciertos jóvenes que se encontraban en el lado sur de esa misma ciudad observaban las grandes explosiones que esa batalla entre seres de dos mundos distintos causaba. Esos jóvenes eran la doble de Serena que pertenecía a Helland, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, y los jóvenes Dragon Slayers de Rayo, Blanco, Sombra, Veneno, todos de la cuarta generación.

-Que gran número de explosiones y enemigos…- Comentaba Sorano sorprendida al ver la lejana batalla.

-Es verdad. Puedo sentir el poder mágico de todos esforzándose bastante- Dijo Lisa de igual manera que su compañera.

-Y no es solamente aquí en Magnolia. A pesar de estar tan lejos, yo puedo sentir varios poderes mágicos de gran nivel colisionando en distintos y lejanos lugares- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-Yo puedo confirmarlo. Puedo escucharla claramente con mi magia. Las armas chocando, las magias colisionando y gente hiriendo y siendo herida…Ahora mismo…Hay una enorme batalla en todo Fiore- Dijo Sophia igual de seria.

-Entonces no podemos perder el tiempo sorprendiéndonos. Debemos ir rápido a cumplir nuestro deber y luego venir aquí a ayudar a todos en la batalla- Dijo Marcus seria y decididamente.

-Marcus tiene razón. No podemos perder tiempo. Sophia, ¿Podrías usar tu magia para determinar el camino que nos lleve al lugar en donde el consejo mágico mantiene la máquina de tele -transportación entre dimensiones y que nos permite evitar una zona de batalla?- Preguntaba Sena también seria.

-Ya lo hice- Hablaba la joven de cabellos morados rojizos- Y el mejor camino hacia el lugar en donde el consejo mantiene esa máquina que nos permitirá ir a ese mundo y que al parecer es uno de los pocos lugares en Fiore que no es un campo de batalla ahora mismo, es un camino que se encuentra al sur y a varios kilómetros de nuestra actual posición. Según escucho el movimiento del viento por esa zona, debe ser un poco agitada, pero si nos apresuramos, podríamos llegar a nuestro objetivo en treinta en menos-

-Entonces, vamos- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

Tras esa conversación; los cuatro Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación ahí presentes resistieron difícilmente sus ganas de vomitar mientras subían al interior del gran carruaje que se encontraba a sus cercanías y que era un vehículo mágico. Mientras que Alicia y Sena se subían en la parte delantera y exterior de ese mismo vehículo mágico para que así, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail pudiera tomar el volante al mismo tiempo que colocaba en su muñeca derecha un brazalete conectado al vehículo a través de un cable.

-Ese es un SE-Plug, ¿Verdad? ¿Estas segura de querer conducir, Alicia?- Preguntaba Sena con preocupación.

-Soy la única que puede conducir, Sena. Tú no eres una maga y como puedes ver, los Dragon Slayers no se llevan bien con los vehículos, pero no te preocupes. Solo bastara un poco de mi poder mágico para que el vehículo mágico vaya a toda velocidad. Si usara todo mi poder mágico para alimentar al vehículo, este seguramente terminaría explotando- Respondió la peliescarlata con un mechón azul sonriendo.

-¿E-En serio?- Reacciono Sena con leve sorpresa.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Alicia determinadamente.

Diciendo esas palabras llenas de emoción, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail comenzó a transmitir su poder mágico al vehículo mágico que ella y sus amigos montaban al mismo tiempo que pisaba fuertemente el acelerador de este, lo cual provoco que el vehículo empezara a avanzar velozmente con dirección hacia el camino que Sophia había explicado, lo cual era una desgraciada para los mareados jóvenes Dragon Slayers en su interior.

Pero luego de unos segundos de que el vehículo que llevaba a los seis jóvenes a su destino empezara a avanzar, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail que conducía aquel vehículo e incluso los cuatro mareados jóvenes Dragon Slayers que se encontraban dispersados en su interior afilaron repentinamente sus miradas mientras las apuntaban hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el intenso campo de batalla que era la parte delante de la ciudad de Magnolia, lo cual era algo que la otra joven presente en ese vehículo noto con interés.

-Esa mirada… ¿Pasa algo, Alicia?- Preguntaba Sena con confusión al ver a la peliescarlata con un mechón azul que conducía aquel vehículo mágico.

-A pesar de estar tan lejos del campo de batalla…puedo sentirlo claramente…- Contesto Alicia seriamente.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba la joven de Helland con aun más confusión que antes.

-Un poder mágico…uno de gran nivel…Exactamente igual al que Marcus, Tsuna y yo sentíamos cuando invadimos el barco de Spriggan Tail hace un año…- Respondió Alicia con gran seriedad.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Un poder mágico igual al de hace un año?! ¡No puede ser…!- Reacciono Sena con impresión mientras apuntaba su mirada de ojos cafés hacia el lejano campo de batalla.

Y de regreso en el campo de batalla que era la parte delantera y exterior de la ciudad de Magnolia encerrada en una barrera mágica, la situación era la misma que la de aquellos jóvenes. Varios magos de Fairy Tail, del consejo mágica e incluso de Spriggan Tail dejaron de luchar momentáneamente y se quedaban totalmente callados al sentir un inimaginable poder mágica acercarse a aquel campo de batalla que ellos habían creado.

-El poder mágico de antes…No…Ahora es mucho más intenso…Con muchas más ganas de matar- Pensaba Erza seriamente.

-¡¿Qué es demonios…es este poder…?!- Preguntaba Raine sorprendida al igual que muchos.

-¡E-Es tan fuerte y maligno como el que tenía Acnologia!- Dijo Cana en el mismo estado.

-¡E-Este poder mágica es…!- Hablaba un soldado de Spriggan Tail lleno de miedo.

-¡¿Acaso ella viene al campo de batalla?! ¡Tenemos que retirarnos! ¡Ellas nos matara!- Exclama otro soldado de los Spriggans en el mismo estado.

-¿Ella? ¿De qué están hablando estos tipos? ¿Y porque rayos lucen más asustados que nosotros?- Preguntaba Happy confundido y sorprendido por esa reacción de sus enemigos.

-¡El dueño de este poder mágico…está arriba!- Pensó un serio Tsuna levantando su filosa mirada de ojos marrones.

Siguiendo la dirección de donde provenía ese monstruoso poder mágico, varios seres de aquel campo de batalla inmediatamente levantaron sus miradas con dirección al nubloso cielo sobre ellos, y presenciaron con gran asombro como a una gran altura de este se encontraba descendiendo a una gran enorme velocidad, un ser humanoide que no podía ser identificado bien debido a su gran altura y a los fuertes vientos provocados por su apresurada descendencia. Pero eventualmente, esa persona término haciendo contacto con el suelo de aquel campo de batalla en frente de Magnolia, y al hacerlo, causo una gran explosión de polvo y una fuerte onda de viento que mando a volar a varios soldados de Spriggan Tail que estaban alrededor del lugar de su caída.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!- Reaccionaba Evergreen sorprendida al igual que muchos mientras se cubría de la fuerte onda de viento producida por la alta caída de aquella misteriosa persona.

-¡¿Una persona acaba de caer del cielo?!- Preguntaba Elfman confundida mientras se encontraba en la misma situación que su esposa.

-¡¿Pero com…?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso todavía quedaba uno de esos estúpidos barcos?! ¡Maldición, no me di cuenta!- Decía Ryos con furia mientras se cubría de los fuertes vientos.

-¡P-pero, ¿Quién es el poseedor de este poder mágico y tan loco como para saltar de un barco en el cielo a tal distancia?!- Preguntaba Laxus cubriéndose a él y a su esposa de los mismos vientos.

-Oh, mi culpa, déjenme presentarme, magos de Fairy Tail…- Dijo repentinamente una voz femenina en el campo de batalla.

Al oír esa voz femenina; los magos de Fairy Tail en aquel campo de batalla, al igual que varios soldados del consejo mágico e incluso varios de los miles de soldados de Spriggan Tail fijaron sus miradas fijaron sus miradas de asombro, confusión o miedo hacia aquella gran nube de polvo que había sido creado por la alta y repentina caída de un misterioso ser, y pudieron apreciar como en esta había aparecido una silueta humanoide que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande.

Eventualmente, varios seres en aquel campo de batalla presenciaron como de aquella gran nube de polvo saliendo caminando con gran calma una mujer adulta de forma voluptuosa y curvilínea y con largos, desaliñados y esponjosos cabellos blancos y que se encontraba vistiendo con un abrigo cerrado de color blanco y mangas largas de color azul, unos pantalones ajustados de colores blancos-azules, unas botas de acero, y guantéeles de hierro que incluían unas afiladas garras en la punta de los dedos, una larga capa negra colgando de su espalda, y sobre todo, una máscara de plata cubriendo su rostro.

Al ver a la persona a la que pertenecía semejante poder mágico, los magos de Fairy Tail y soldados del consejo mágico presentes en aquel cambo de batalla que era el frente exterior de Magnolia no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, mientras que varios soldados de Spriggan Tail al ver esa esa mujer enmascarada, corrían llenos de miedo para alejarse de ella o simplemente se quedaban congelados en la misma posición.

-… ¡Soy uno de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail, la grandiosa Devil-sama! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!- Gritaba la mujer enmascarada con gran emoción en su tono.

-¿Devil?- Repitió Erza con confusión al igual que muchos.

-¡¿Uno de los Generales…?!- Pensaba Serena llena de impresión.

-¡Es igual a esos dos bastardos que acompañaban al maldito enmascarado el año pasado…!- Pensó Tsuna furioso.

-Devil…Es uno de los Generales de los que nos habló Sena…Devil "La Demonio de Dios"- Dijo Roku seriamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿La guerra ya ha comenzado y ya nos encontramos con uno de los Generales de los que Sena-san nos habló?!- Decía Lucia llena de miedo mientras se mantenía detrás de sus espíritus, Tauro y Escorpio.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ustedes saben sobre mí?! ¡Eso me hace tan feliz! ¡Pensar que soy tan famosa incluso en un mundo paralelo…Hasta me avergüenzo un poco!- Comentaba la llamada Devil con felicidad.

-G-General Devil, ¿Q-Que hace usted aquí? No hay razón de que una ser tan poderosa como usted se ensucie las manos por seres como estos- Decía uno de los soldados de Spriggan Tail lleno de miedo.

-E-Es verdad. Por favor, déjenos a nosotros estos enemigos, y usted vuelve a la nav…-

Pero antes de que ese ser de armadura negra pudiera terminar de hablar; el, junto con el que había hablado antes que él y muchos otros soldados de Spriggan Tail terminaron inmediatamente muertos y con sus cuerpos con armaduras totalmente destruidos por una gigantesca esfera de energía mágica oscura que había salido disparada potentemente de la palma de la mano derecha de la llamada Devil, quien ni siquiera había volteado la mirada de su máscara platino hacia ellos.

-Que molestos. No me digan lo que tengo que hacer, malditos inútiles. El único que puede darme órdenes es el Emperador, y nadie más- Dijo Devil con un macabro.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaron varios ante lo que habia pasado.

-¡¿Asesino a sus propios soldados…?!- Decía Serena totalmente sorprendida.

-Es tal como dijo Sena…pero aun así…- Dijo Ryos apretando sus puños llenos de furia.

-¡Esa maldita…!- Hablaba un Tsuna realmente furioso mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre las vendas que cubrían su brazo y mano derecha.

-Espera, Tsuna, no lo hagas. Ese brazo es tu arma secreta, ¿Verdad? Sera mejor que no lo uses contra alguien como ella…-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se calmó levemente y junto con varios otros magos de su mismo gremio voltearon sus miradas hacia la dirección de aquella voz femenina, y presenciaron como la seria e imponente ser de largos cabellos escarlatas, ojos marrones y vestida con una reluciente armadura que era la maestra de su gremio daba firmes pasos para acercarse a la general de Spriggan Tail que había llegado a aquel campo de batalla.

-…Yo me encargare de ella- Dijo Erza con gran seriedad.

-¡Maestra!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido al igual que muchos otros.

-¿Maestra?...Espera, si tú eres la llamada "Maestra" del gremio de magos de Earthland, Fairy Tail…Eso significa que tú eres la famosa reina de las hadas, Erza Scarlet, ¿Verdad? ¡Esto sí que es suerte! ¡Pensar que mi primer día en este mundo paralelo y me encuentro con una de las magas más poderosas de Fiore! ¡La poderosa Titania! ¡Tenia tantas ganas de conocerte, Erza-chan! ¡Me muero de la curiosidad por saber que tanto tendré que lastimarte para poder ver tu hermosa sangre!- Exclamaba la llamada Devil con gran excitación en su voz.

-Oh, ¿Me conoces? Creo que eso significa que ustedes los Spriggan estuvieron sobre su enemigo, ¿Verdad? Bueno, eso es normal en una guerra- Dijo Erza con una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, pero no te confundas. A pesar de los tantos "Gremios de Magos" que tiene este mundo, el único al que Spriggan Tail investigo fue al de ustedes. A Fairy Tail- Respondió la enmascaradas mujer de largos cabellos blancos.

-¿Qué?- Reacciono Erza con leve sorpresa.

-¿Solamente investigaron a nuestro gremio?- Repetía Sonia con confusión al igual que muchos.

-Así es…- Hablaba Devil-…Hace un año exactamente, nuestros querido Emperador regreso a Helland luego de haber hecho una visita a este mundo, pero al regresar, le había ordenado a nuestros espías que vinieran secretamente a este mundo e investigaran todo lo que pudieran sobre los miembros de un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail y se lo reportaran directamente. Aunque por supuesto que esos inútiles no pudieron recolectar mucha información sobre ustedes debido a que la mayoría estuvieron fuera de su gremio, pero aun así lograron recolectar los nombres de sus magos más fuertes como tú, Erza Scarlet-chan, la Titania-

-¿Ese bastardo enmascarado hizo eso…?- Reacciono Tsuna con leve sorpresa.

-Cuando le pregunte al Emperador porque recolectaba información sobre unos seres sobre otro mundo que obviamente no podrían ser un peligro para nosotros, él me dijo que en su viaje a Earthland termino encontrándose con tres jóvenes de ese gremio de magos que captaron su atención. Al escuchar esas palabras del único hombre que yo respeto, supuse que los magos de Fairy Tail debían ser bastantes fuertes para captar la atención de nuestro Emperador, así que obviamente yo también me puse a investigar sobre ustedes. No saben los feliz que estaba al saber que enfrentaría magos tan fuertes…y sobre todo… ¡Lo excitada que estaba al imaginarme su sangre decorar mis manos!- Exclamo una temible Devil mientras mostraba lo filoso de las garras en sus guanteletes de acero.

-¡Pues continua imaginándolo porque como la séptima Maestra de Fairy Tail no permitiré que lastimes a estos prometedores jóvenes o algún otro del gremio que el anterior Maestro me encargo! ¡Yo, Erza Scarlet, seré tu oponente!- Exclamo seriamente la mujer de largos cabellos escarlatas mientras invocaba una de sus filosas espadas en sus manos e inmediatamente la apuntaba hacia su enemigo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en posición de batalla.

-¡Por mi está bien! ¡Adulto o joven, ahora o más tarde, me da igual mientras mis manos puedan sentir la sangre de alguien fuerte! ¡Ustedes mantengan ocupados a los demás, malditos soldados inútiles, pero dejen a los más fuertes para mí para cuando acabe con Titania! ¡O si no, los matare!- Grito Devil con gran emoción.

-¡S-Si, General Devil!- Respondieron los soldados de Spriggan Tail determinados por el miedo a su líder.

Ante las palabras de su homicida líder, los miles de soldados de Spriggan Tail empezaron a moverse debido a unos grandes deseos de no morir ante sus manos e inmediatamente continuaron batallando ferozmente contra los varios soldados del consejo mágico y magos de Fairy Tail que yacían en aquel basto campo de batalla que era el frente exterior a la amplia y solitaria ciudad de Magnolia rodeada por numerosos muros de hierro y una barrara mágica.

Y mientras tanta gente luchaba a su alrededor; la enmascarada mujer de largos cabellos blancos que era una general de Spriggan Tail rodeo su cuerpo con una prominente aura de energía mágica color negro causo grandes vientos que alejo a todos los que yacían a sus cercanías, y pisando con tal firmeza que fragmento de gran manera la dura tierra bajo sus pies, ella se impulsó con tal fuerza y velocidad hacia Erza que causo una gran explosión de viento que mando a varios de sus propios soldados a volar.

Ante eso; la seria séptima maestra de Fairy Tail rodeo todo su cuerpo con una prominente aura mágica de color rojo intenso y usando sus botas para pisar con tal firmeza que el suelo a sus pies se agrieta de gran manera, ella sostuvo fuertemente la empuñadura con sus dos manos cubiertas en guantes de acero e inmediatamente uso esta para bloquear con éxito el fuerte puñetazo lanzado por el puño derecho de Devil.

Y en el simple momento en que el puño cubierto por un guantelete de acero de la llamada Devil choco brutalmente con la resistente espada de acero de la apodada Titania, una poderosa onda de aire y poder mágico se expandió en gran medida por aquel vasto campo de batalla y aparte de causar gran destrucción en el terreno, mando a volar a varios soldados del consejo mágico y Spriggan Tail por igual, mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail evitaban el mismo destino al sostener fuertemente del suelo o de otras cosas a su alrededor.

E incluso cuando esa fuerte onda de viento y poder mágico se esfumo, nadie pudo relajarse. Intercambiando una monstruosa cadena de ataques de gran velocidad y fuerza entre ellas, tanto Erza como Devil causaban fuertes temblores, poderosos ondas de viento chocante, grandes grietas y cortes en los suelos, explosiones de poder mágico y mandaban a volar tanto a soldados del consejo mágico como de Spriggan Tail con chocar o rosar su espada de acero y apretados puños cubiertos en guanteletes de acero.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Comentaba un emocionado Tsuna mientras observaba la batalla entre las dos magas como si fuera un niño observando dulces.

-¡No te quedes ahí con cara de que quisieras unirte y alejemos lo más posible de la pelea de la Maestra si no quieres salir cortado, Tsuna!- Regalaba Serena mientras trataba de jalar al joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

Y así, el campo de batalla que era el frente exterior de la ciudad de Magnolia continuo al igual que muchos otros campos de batalla de la gran guerra que invadía al resto del basto Reino de Fiore. Pero durante el desarrollo de aquel brutal campo de batalla, una joven maga de hielo que luchaba ferozmente contra los soldados de Spriggan Tail al lado de sus compañeros y familia se sorprendió al ver como en frente de ella repentinamente apareció de la nada cierta persona.

-¡Como pensé! ¡La batalla también empezó aquí!- Exclamo el hombre adulto d cabellos negros que portaba la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho.

-¡¿Mest-san?!- Se sorprendió Raine al ver como de la nada aparecía el mago de tele-transportación de Fairy Tail en aquel basto campo de batalla.

-¡Mest! ¡Tú, ¿Dónde rayos estabas?!- Preguntaba Gray mientras disparaba de sus manos múltiples lanzas de hielo hacia sus enemigos.

-¡Soy de los se ofrecieron a ayudar en otras ciudades que no tienen un gremio de magos, pero la ciudad a la que fui asignado se está viendo superada en número y está comenzando a sufrir daños! ¡Vine aquí pensando que podría llevar a algunos de los tipos del gremio como refuerzos, pero parece que ustedes también están bastantes ocupados! ¡Pero con al menos con uno de nosotros bastaría para equilibrar las cosas con esos debiluchos! ¡Por favor, Gray, Juvia, uno de ustedes vengan conmigo!- Pedía Mest seria y apuradamente a la familia Fullbuster a su alrededor en aquel feroz campo de batalla.

-¡Entonces, Juvia…!- Trataba de hablar la maga de agua mientras atacaba a múltiples soldados con su magia.

-¡No, espera, Juvia! ¡Mest, si quieres a alguien fuerte que se encargue de los tipos de Spriggan Tail que están en esa ciudad que cuidas llévate a Raine!- Dijo Gray con gran seriedad sorprendiendo a su familia y a su compañera a su alrededor en aquel campo de batalla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me lleve a…tu hija?!- Reacciono Mest con sorpresa.

-¡Gray-sama, ¿Está seguro de eso?! ¡Aunque sean solamente superiores en número, enviar a Raine sola contra los soldados de Spriggan Tai…!- Preguntaba Juvia en el mismo estado ante las palabras de su esposo.

-No te preocupes tanto, Juvia. Tanto con dolor como mago y orgullo como padre, admito que nuestra hija al fin ha logrado superarnos en el manejo de nuestras propias magias gracias a todo este año de entrenamiento. E incluso puede usar el poder que ya yo no puedo usar. Encargarse de unos pocos soldados no será para ella- Dijo un adulto mago de hielo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Papa… ¿En serio está bien que Raine vaya?- Preguntaba la joven maga de hielo en tono dudoso.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo le explicare a los demás a donde fuiste mientras presumo de la fuerza de mi hija! ¡Ve a patearles el trasero!- Respondió Gray mientras seguía atacando a los soldados de Spriggan Tail a su alrededor.

-Si esa es la decisión de Gray-sama, como su esposa y como tu madre, Juvia la aceptara, Raine. Pero por favor, ten cuidado. Cuando las cosas se calmen por aquí, nosotros sin duda iremos a apoyarte- Dijo la maga de agua tanto seria como sonrientemente.

-Papa…Mama… ¡Esta bien! ¡Raine no los decepcionara! ¡Mest-san, lléveme a esa ciudad, por favor! ¡Raine ayudara a protegerla!- Dijo la joven maga de hielo y agua con gran determinación en su mirada de ojos azul oscuro.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos!- Respondió Mest seriamente.

Con la respuesta de toda la familia Fullbuster, el serio hombre de cabellos negros coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierda de la decidida joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azul oscuro y en el simple momento en que hizo eso, ambos magos de Fairy Tail repentinamente cambiaron de estar en el feroz campo de batalla que era el frente exterior de la ciudad de Magnolia a estar en el centro de una vasta ciudad de Fiore que era el campo de batalla entre varios soldados de Spriggan Tail y varios magos pertenecientes a distintos gremios y soldados del consejo mágico. Ante ese repentino e instantáneo cambio de locación, la joven maga de hielo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Y-Ya llegamos, Mest-san? ¿Tan rápido? Raine pensó que iba a tardar mucho más tiempo llegar a otra ciudad en Fiore…- Decía Raine perpleja al estar ahora en un campo de batalla diferente.

-No subestimes a los veteranos de tu gremio, Raine. Ustedes no fueron los únicos que estuvieron entrenando todo este tiempo. Recorrer estas distancias no es nada difícil para mí ahora. Pero dejando esta charla de lado, parece que la situación empeoro desde que me fui. Casi toda la ciudad está llena de esos soldados. Por favor, Raine, has lo que puedas para librarte de ellos. Yo iré a buscar más refuerzos de otros gremios de otras ciudades. Aguanta hasta que vuelva- Explico Mest seriamente mientras observaba las numerosas batallas en aquella ciudad en donde estaba presente.

-No se preocupe, Mest-san. Raine se encargara rápido de todos estos tipos para volver rápido al lado de Tsuna-sama y los otros. Vaya- Respondió la maga de hielo seriamente.

Terminada esa seria conversación entre los dos magos de Fairy Tail, el adulto mago de tele-transportación de Fairy Tail desapareció de la vista de todos debido a su magia mientras que la joven maga de hielo del mismo gremio inmediatamente fijo una seria mirada con dirección a un grupo de soldados de Spriggan Tail que causaban gran destrucción en aquella ciudad en donde ella ahora se encontraba, y corriendo velozmente hacia su dirección, ella juntaba sus manos en la misma posición de siempre al mismo tiempo que las rodeaba de una fría aura mágica azul claro.

 **-¡Ice Make: Giant Block!-**

Gritando fuertemente esas palabras al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus manos hacia adelante, una seria Raine logro crear con su magia en medio del aire, un gigantesco bloque de hielo que podía compara su altura y ancho al de un gigantesco edificio. Y ese gigantesco y gélido bloque inmediatamente cayó sobre el gran número de soldados de Spriggan Tail al que Raine miraba y obviamente los dejo inconsciente a todos al mismo tiempo que atrajo la atención de muchos otros soldados que estaban a sus cercanías en aquella ciudad.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Preguntaba un ser con armadura negra al ver la enorme escultura de hielo que todavia se mantenía en aquella ciudad.

-¡¿Es un bloque de hielo?! ¡Es gigantesco! ¡Y apareció de la nada! ¡¿Fue por la magia de alguien…?!- Reacciono otro ser de armadura negra.

-¡Pero para que alguien invocara una creación de hielo de semejante tamaño…! ¡¿Había un mago de tal nivel en esta ciudad tan patética?!- Comento otro soldado de Spriggan Tail.

-¡Diríjanse a la dirección de esa creación de hielo! ¡Y traigan algunos Golems por si acaso!- Gritaba seriamente un soldado de los Spriggan.

-Parece que Raine logro captar su atención. ¡Ice Make:…!-

 **-¡Ice Make: Eagle!-**

Pero escuchando repentinamente ese grito de voz masculina antes de que pudiera terminar de decir el nombre de su hechizo y realizar su ataque, la joven Loxar-Fullbuster abrió sus ojos azul oscuro con gran sorpresa al ver lo ocurrió con aquella gran cantidad de soldados de Spriggan Tail que se dirigían hacia ella tan repentinamente.

Raine observo con asombro como aquella cantidad de soldados de Spriggan Tail que se dirigían hacia su posición; inmediatamente quedaron inconscientes, sufrieron varios daños en sus armaduras y armas y cayeron bruscamente por distintas zonas de cielo al ser víctimas de los fuertes y veloces impactos de una incontable parvada de águilas creadas únicamente de hielo y que podía moverse por voluntad propia. Al ver el hechizo de magia de creación de hielo que no había provenido de ella, Raine no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¡¿Águilas de hielo?! ¡Ese hechizo…!- Reaccionaba la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azul oscuro con asombro.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Preguntaba en grito una voz masculina literalmente igual a la de antes.

Escuchando nuevamente aquella voz masculina que le resultaba tan familiar, la joven maga de Fairy Tail procedió a voltear su mirada hacia su dirección y pudo ver con sorpresa como una conocida persona se acercaba a su posición para ver si ella se encontraba bien. Esa cierta persona era un joven de 19 años de edad con un cuerpo bien ejercitado, unos puntiagudos cabellos cortos de color blanco y peinados hacia un lado izquierdo, y con unos levemente filosos ojos de color verde.

Ese joven de atlético cuerpo se mantenía vistiendo una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello junto con unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros. Además alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz. Sin mencionar que en el antebrazo derecho de ese joven se encontraba un cierto tatuaje de color verde que parecía la marca del gremio de magos, Lamia Scale.

Al acercarse a la posición de la persona que acababa de salvar con su magia de creación de hielo dinámica y observarla mucho mejor con sus verdes ojos, ese joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale dejo de avanzar y observo con sorpresa a aquella joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail que aparecido repentinamente en aquella ciudad que era un feroz campo de batalla y la cual tampoco dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con sorpresa.

-¿Raine-san…?- Nombraba con confusión y sorpresa el llamado Leo Vastia al ver a su amiga y amor de la infancia en frente de él.

-¿Leo-kun…?- Nombraba Raine en el mismo estado al ver a su amigo de la infancia quien se le había confesado hace tiempo atrás.

-U-Usted… ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que los magos de Fairy Tail iban a proteger su ciudad…- Preguntaba Leo un poco incómodo.

-U-Un senpai del gremio de Raine dijo que esta ciudad necesitaba ayuda y el trajo a Raine aquí… ¿Y tú Leo-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba la maga de hielo de igual manera.

-Yo…Digo, Lamia Scale también escucho que esta ciudad estaba en desventaja y decidió enviar algunos de nosotros a ayudar. Ur también vino conmigo…si quiere saber…- Respondió el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos tímidamente.

-Ya veo…- Fue todo lo que dijo la maga de hielo para luego invocar el silencio entre ellos dos.

-¡D-De cualquier manera, Raine-san, ahora que tenemos su ayuda podremos sacar a los soldados de Spriggan Tail más fácilmente! ¡V-Vamos! ¡Nos necesitan en combate!- Dijo Leo inmediatamente comenzando a caminar lejos de esa zona de la ciudad, pero sin podar las miradas de la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail que lo observaba provocar más distancia.

-¡Raine lo sabe muy bien…sabe que estamos en medio de una guerra, pero aun asi…! ¡Raine quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad! ¡Durante la misión con Hea, Raine estaba severamente confundida por sus sentimientos y durante todo el año anterior, estaba ocupada con su entrenamiento…pero ahora…! ¡Aunque sean solo unos segundos, Raine usara este tiempo…para darle una respuesta clara a los sentimientos de Leo-kun…!- Pensaba seriamente una tímida Raine para luego decir-… ¡Leo-kun,…!-

Pero antes de que la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail pudiera continuar hablando, tanto ella como el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale que estaba a unos pocos pasos delante de ella abandonaron completamente sus sentimientos de vergüenza o pena, e inmediatamente fueron remplazados por una comparable sensación de miedo y sorpresa que era claramente reflejada en sus respectivas miradas de color verde y azul oscuro que estaban abiertas por completo.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto…?!- Pensaba Leo en un estado total de shock.

-¡¿…E-Esta sensación…?!- Pensaba Raine en el mismo estado de miedo.

Aunque en realidad no había nadie ni nada a su alrededor en aquella calle de la ciudad, tanto Raine como Leo podían empezar a ver lo que pasaba al ser magos de alto nivel. Con el avanzar de los segundos, ambos jóvenes magos de hielo observaron y sintieron como los dos se encontraban siendo rodeados por una gélida y densa neblina de colores blancos azulados que aparte de envolverlos a ellos, también envolvía toda la extensa ciudad que era un feroz campo de batalla.

Y con un mayor avanzar del tiempo, Raine y Leo pudieron darse cuenta que esa gélida y densa neblina que solo ellos podían ver y que rodeaba toda la ciudad llena de magos del consejo mágico, magos de varios gremios y soldados de Spriggan Tail que peleaban entre sí, en realidad no era neblina. Era un invisible pero intenso y escalofriante poder mágico que paralizaba completamente tanto a Raine como a Leo, y provocaba que sus brazos y piernas temblaran leve pero notablemente debido al grabe frio que emitia.

-¡¿Q-Que…!? ¡¿Raine-san y yo…estamos temblando del frio?! ¡Aunque somos magos de hielo de un alto nivel, ¿Estamos temblando como unos simples novatos en una pista de hielo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Q-Que es…este poder mágico que envuelve a toda la ciudad?!- Se preguntaba un asustadizo Leo.

-¡E-Este poder mágico…que hace temblar a Leo-kun y a Raine de un puro frio…no hay duda! ¡P-Pertenece a un mago de hielo…! ¡P-Pero que haya un mago de hielo con tal maligno y semejante poder mágico…solo puede ser uno…! ¡Una de las personas de la que Sena-san hablo…!- Pensaba Raine llena de miedo.

Comenzando a ganar nuevamente un control sobre sus propios cuerpos, tanto Leo como Raine empezaron a darse la vuelta poco a poco, y haciendo esto, ambos presenciaron que en el centro de la basta de la ciudad que era un campo de batalla y que también era el centro del terrorífico y escalofriante poder mágico invisible que rodeaba a toda esta en forma de una densa neblina, se encontraba una silueta humanoide.

Con el pasar del tiempo, esa silueta que avanzaba normalmente hacia unos temblorosos y paralizados Raine y Leo se terminó identificando como un hombre adulto. Un hombre que se mantenía vistiendo con un abrigo de color azul oscuro que mantenía un falso emplumado de color negro en su cuello y sus muñecas, unos pantalones del mismo color, unas botas negras, un cinturón de plata alrededor de su rostro, y sobre todo, un casco de caballero platino cubriendo toda su cabeza y rostro. Al ver esa apariencia junto con ese bestial poder mágico que emitía, Raine solo tenía una idea de quien era ese hombre que se les acercaba a Leo y a ella.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto es una sorpresa. Quien diría que encontraría con unos magos de hielo tan jóvenes y tan poderosos en esta ciudad llena de debiluchos y a la que vine solamente para escapar de mis deberes. Esto debe ser el destino, ¿No creen?- Decía ese hombre enmascarado observando tanto a Raine como a Leo.

-¡¿Q-Quien es este sujeto?! ¡S-Su poder mágico no es el de alguien normal…!- Pensaba Leo observando a aquel misterioso ser.

-¡N-No hay duda…! ¡Un poder mágico de tal nivel y que emite la sensación de un mago de hielo junto con una gran crueldad…! ¡Este hombre solo puede ser uno de los doce generales de los que Sena-san nos contó…El Carcelero de Nieve…!- Pensaba Raine asustada pero ferozmente al ver al hombre enmascarado con un casco.

-Soy Icicle. Es un gusto, magos de Earthland- Saludaba el General de Spriggan Tail.

… _Raine y Leo están en frente de un enemigo inimaginable…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Saludos, amigos.**

 **Lamento no haber publicado un episodio la semana pasada sin haber dado un aviso antes. Es que el donde vivo (Venezuela, Maracaibo) ha habido un pequeña temporada de vientos y lluvias y debido a eso por mi barrio ha habido varios bajones de luz y eso provoco unos pequeños daños en mi computadoras y tuve que llevarla a reparar. Por suerte no le paso nada grabe. En cualquier caso, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

 **Matane**


	84. Ese Nombre

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 11/84: ¡Ese Nombre!**

Ante la inminente invasión del ejército de magos de Helland, Spriggan Tail en el Reino de Fiore dentro de un año completo, los magos de Fairy Tail y varios otros gremios de magos empezaron rigurosos viajes de entrenamiento lejos de sus hogares y amigos, pero ese año por fin ha concluido. Los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación ha vuelto a reunirse felizmente y se sorprendieron por algunos cambios en ellos como la nueva semejanza de Alicia con su madre, la cicatriz de Marcus en su ojo derecho, el nuevo habito de Raine, que Serena volvió a tener sus poderes de demonio y la recuperación del brazo derecho de Tsuna.

Pero la felicidad de los jóvenes magos no continuo por mucho ya que después de la explicación de Serena "Sena" Dragneel sobre los doce generales de Spriggan Tail, la invasión de este ejercito de magos empezó sobre la ciudad de Magnolia y sobre todas las demás ciudades del Reino de Fiore. Estando en el frente exterior de su ciudad; Tsuna, Ryos, Happy, Lily, Sonia, Lucia, Roku, Raine y los demás magos de Fairy Tail y del consejo mágico enfrentaban a los numerosos soldados de Spriggan Tail; Marcus, Alicia, Sophia, Lisa, Sorano y Sena se dirigían al lugar a donde serían enviados al mundo paralelo, Helland.

Pero durante la feroz batalla que se llevaba en el frente de Magnolia; todos se sorprendieron ante la repentina aparición de uno de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail, más específicamente, la llamaba Devil "El Demonio de Dios", la cual inmediatamente empezó un enfrentamiento con la maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Y segundos más tarde, ante una petición de Mest, Raine llego a una ciudad de Fiore que estaba bajo el ataque de numerosas fuerzas de Spriggan Tail.

Pero estando en esa ciudad de nombre desconocida e inundada por el caos de la guerra, la joven maga de hielo y agua no solamente termino encontrándose con su joven amigo de la infancia que la había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos, Leo Vastia, sino que tanto ella como Leo se encontraban ahora en frente del general de Spriggan Tail apodado "El Carcelero de Nieve", Icicle.

… **Continuación…**

-¡¿Q-Que…!? ¡¿Raine-san y yo…estamos temblando del frio?! ¡Aunque somos magos de hielo de un alto nivel, ¿Estamos temblando como unos simples novatos en una pista de hielo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Q-Que es…este poder mágico que envuelve a toda la ciudad?!- Se preguntaba un asustadizo Leo.

-¡E-Este poder mágico…que hace temblar a Leo-kun y a Raine de un puro frio…no hay duda! ¡P-Pertenece a un mago de hielo…! ¡P-Pero que haya un mago de hielo con tal maligno y semejante poder mágico…solo puede ser uno…! ¡Una de las personas de la que Sena-san hablo…!- Pensaba Raine llena de miedo.

Comenzando a ganar nuevamente un control sobre sus propios cuerpos, tanto Leo como Raine empezaron a darse la vuelta poco a poco, y haciendo esto, ambos presenciaron que en el centro de la basta de la ciudad que era un campo de batalla y que también era el centro del terrorífico y escalofriante poder mágico invisible que rodeaba a toda esta en forma de una densa neblina, se encontraba una silueta humanoide.

Con el pasar del tiempo, esa silueta que avanzaba normalmente hacia unos temblorosos y paralizados Raine y Leo se terminó identificando como un hombre adulto. Un hombre que se mantenía vistiendo con un abrigo de color azul oscuro que mantenía un falso emplumado de color negro en su cuello y sus muñecas, unos pantalones del mismo color, unas botas negras, un cinturón de plata alrededor de su rostro, y sobre todo, un casco de caballero platino cubriendo toda su cabeza y rostro. Al ver esa apariencia junto con ese bestial poder mágico que emitía, Raine solo tenía una idea de quien era ese hombre que se les acercaba a Leo y a ella.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto es una sorpresa. Quien diría que encontraría con unos magos de hielo tan jóvenes y tan poderosos en esta ciudad llena de debiluchos y a la que vine solamente para escapar de mis deberes. Esto debe ser el destino, ¿No creen?- Decía ese hombre enmascarado observando tanto a Raine como a Leo.

-¡¿Q-Quien es este sujeto?! ¡S-Su poder mágico no es el de alguien normal…!- Pensaba Leo observando a aquel misterioso ser.

-¡N-No hay duda…! ¡Un poder mágico de tal nivel y que emite la sensación de un mago de hielo junto con una gran crueldad…! ¡Este hombre solo puede ser uno de los doce generales de los que Sena-san nos contó…El Carcelero de Nieve…!- Pensaba Raine asustada pero ferozmente al ver al hombre enmascarado con un casco.

-Soy Icicle. Es un gusto, magos de Earthland- Saludaba el General de Spriggan Tail.

Solamente escuchando como el hombre de abrigo azul oscuro y casco plateado que estaba en frente de Leo y de ella se presentó así mismo al decir su nombre, la sensación de miedo y nerviosismo que Raine sentía en esos momentos se multiplico en gran medida debido a que sus sospechas de que ese hombre que era uno de los doce Generales de Spriggan Tail habían sido confirmadas claramente.

Mientras que Leo por su parte también podía sentir como su miedo y nerviosismo seguía aumentando y hacía temblar su cuerpo bien entrenado, pero todo era debido a la misma razón de antes, el monstruoso poder mágico que surgía del llamado Icicle a unos metros en frente de él, y que se presentaba ante sus verdes ojos levemente filosos como una densa y fría neblina de puro color azul blanquecino.

-¿I-Icicle?! ¡No reconozco el nombre, pero este poder mágico es sin duda el de alguien peligroso! ¡Raine-san, puede que esto suene bastante patético luego de todo el entrenamiento que sufrimos en aquellas montañas con nuestros padres, pero nuestra mejor opción es huir! ¡Es obvio que no somos rivales para este sujeto sea quien sea!- Susurraba Leo tratando de aguantar su gran miedo todo lo que pudo.

-S-Si…P-Pero Raine no cree que sea tan fácil escapar de este hombre…la parte de "Carcelero" de su apodo debe tenerlo por alguna buena razón…Debemos tener cuidado, Leo-kun…no hagas nada precitado- Susurraba la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azul oscura tanto asustada como seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el llamado Icicle en silencio y a metros de distancia de los jóvenes.

-¿"Carcelero"? Raine-san… ¿Usted conoce a este tipo?- Preguntaba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos con leve confusión.

-Solo por las palabras de una amiga. Este hombre es Icicle y es apodado "El Carcelero de Hielo". Es uno de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail. En otras palabras, es uno de los más fuertes de nuestros enemigos en esta guerra- Respondió Raine en susurros y bastante seria.

-¡¿Uno de los más fuertes?! ¡Maldición!- Susurro el joven mago de hielo con miedo y furia.

-Oh, estoy algo sorprendido. Quien diría que los jóvenes de este mundo paralelo supieran mi identidad. Sinceramente es algo vergonzoso que mi fama sea tan grande. Pero dejándome a mí de lado, ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco de ustedes ahora, jóvenes?- Comento el llamado Icicle tranquilamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Nos oyó a tal distancia?!- Se sorprendió Raine levemente.

-¿A qué demonios se refiere este tipo con que quiere hablar de nosotros?- Preguntaba Leo con confusión.

-Ustedes fueron los que crearon un gran bloque y águilas de hielo que derrotaron a mis soldados, ¿Verdad? Eso significa que son magos de hielo al igual que yo. Si es así, ¿Por qué no tenemos una pequeña pelea para ver quien es mejor? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están interesados?- Preguntaba el General de Spriggan Tail ahí presente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nos estas ofreciendo pelear?!- Reaccionaron tanto Leo como Raine con asombro.

-Así es…-Hablaba Icicle-…Verán, se suponía que no debería estar en esta guerra ya que yo tengo un cierto deber que cumplir en mi mundo. Pero debido a que tenía tanta curiosidad por ver este mundo arder por una guerra contra nuestro ejército, decidí venir en secreto a este mundo, y es por eso que estoy en esta ciudad. Ya que es una ciudad que no tiene ningún enemigo importante, nadie notara mi presencia si oculto mi poder mágico. Pero al ver como nuestros soldados se divertían tanto destruyendo a los que protegían esta ciudad de debiluchos, yo también comencé a tener ganas de divertirme. Pero por desgracia, aquí no hay nadie hasta que valga la pena…hasta que aparecieron ustedes claro. ¿Y qué dicen ahora? ¿Quieren divertirse conmigo en una batalla entre magos de hielo?-

-¡¿Divertirse?! ¡¿Hablas de diversión en una guerra que ustedes mismos comenzaron, maldito loco?! ¡No bromees! ¡Esto es un campo de batalla en donde tus hombres hacen todo lo posible para cumplir tus órdenes de conquista y en donde nuestros compañeros hacen todo lo posible y más para defender nuestro mundo, nuestro hogar! ¡No es un maldito patio de juegos en donde puedas venir a divertirte, maldito desgraciado!- Grito Leo superando su miedo con una gran furia.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Si nosotros vamos a luchar, no será por una desquiciada diversión! ¡Sera para proteger a nuestros compañeros y reino al derrotarte!- Exclamo Raine de igual manera.

-¿Eh, serio? Pensé que con solo escuchar la palabra "diversión" unos jóvenes como ustedes se animarían a demostrar su fuerza, pero parece que son más maduros de lo que parecen, ¿Verdad? Bueno, me da igual cuales sean sus motivaciones mientras estén dispuestos a entretenerme con una buena batalla. Entonces, adelante, atáquenme con todo lo que tengan. Les estoy dando la oportunidad de comenzar- Dijo el llamado Icicle de forma tanto tranquila como amenazante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nos dejara atacar?! ¡¿No se defenderá o atacara primero?!...¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Raine-san?! ¡¿Lo atacamos o deberíamos aprovechar para huir?!- Preguntaba Leo con sorpresa y confusión.

-Con el poder mágico que tiene este hombre, Raine duda mucho que tengamos una oportunidad de escapar. Pero si tenemos una minina posibilidad de hacerle daño, debemos aprovecharla. Debemos atacarlo con lo mejor que tenemos. Leo-kun…sé que tú y yo ahora mismo estamos confundidos sobre que somos, pero por favor…sigamos luchando juntos- Pedía la joven maga de hielo con leve seriedad.

-¿Qué está diciendo, Raine-san? Sea cual sean sus sentimientos por mí, yo nunca dudare en protegerla o luchar a su lado- Dijo Leo seria como sonrientemente a la joven a su lado.

-Leo-kun… ¡Entendido! ¡Vamos!- Exclamo una decidida peliazul oscuro.

-Hmp, que jóvenes…- Susurro el llamado Icicle al ver la conversación de los jóvenes magos de hielo.

Cambiando momentáneamente sus confusos sentimientos uno por el otro por una firme determinación de compañerismo, unos serios Leo y Raine inmediatamente procedieron a rodear sus respectivos cuerpos con unas potentes auras mágicas, ambas de frio color azul blanquecino y un poco oscuro, la cuales lograron despejar de su alrededor la densa neblina azul oscuro que yacía a sus alrededores y que en realidad el poder mágico que provenía del General de Spriggan Tail que estaba a unos metros en frente de ellos en aquella ciudad invadida por la batalla entre varios magos de distintos gremios y del consejo mágico contra los soldados de ejército más fuerte de Helland.

 **-¡Ice Make:…!-**

Levantando con sus voces feroz y unísonamente esas palabras, tanto Raine como Leo colocaron sus respectivos puños derechos sobre las palmas de sus respectivas manos derechas y redirigiendo las poderosas y heladas auras mágicas que rodeaban sus cuerpos hacia alrededor de sus manos, inmediatamente las dirigieron en direccion hacia el enmascarado general de Spriggan Tail que estaba a unos metros en frente de ellos, y el cual no se movía ni un solo centímetro de su posición y solamente soltaba leves risas bajo su casco de plata.

 **-¡…Cannon Parade!-**

 **-¡…Snow Superior Dragon!-**

Gritando fuertemente al unísono sus dos respectivos hechizos al mismo tiempo que tendían sus manos hacia adelante; Raine creo en el suelo a su alrededor un total de diez grandes cañones de hielo, los cuales inmediatamente dispararon con gran poder unas grandes ráfagas de hielo y nieve hacia su objetivo, mientras que Leo por su parte creo un enorme y largo dragón de picosos trozos de hielo, que era superior a su versión anterior ya que aparte de ser más grande poseía unas grandes alas de hielo en su espalda, las cuales extendió para volar velozmente hacia la misma dirección que el ataque de Raine, el llamado Icicle.

Sin que nada o nadie los detuviera, las enormes y numerosas ráfagas de nievo y hielo disparadas de los diez cañones de hielo de Raine y el gigantesco dragón volar hecho del mismo elemento terminaron impactando con extrema fuerza en la misma área en la que se encontraba el general de Spriggan Tail tranquilamente parado, y terminaron creación una gran explosión de hielo, nieve y polvo que termino envolviendo toda esa zona del suelo junto con un fuerte sonido de choque.

Pero incluso tras ver como sus poderosos hechizos de magia de creación de hielo habían impactado sin interrupciones contra su objetivo, la joven maga de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Lamia Scale no pudieron alegrarse ni por un momento, ya que ellos sabían claramente que un sujeto que poseía tal nivel de poder mágico no sería derrotado tan fácilmente. Aunque todavía les quedaba la pequeña esperanza de haberlo lastimado al menos un poco.

Y cuando unas notables brisas de viento invadieron la parte central de esa ciudad que era un vasto campo de batalla entre magos de distintos mundos y despejaron la gran nube de polvo que habían causados los hechizos de los jóvenes magos de hielo ahí presentes, Leo y Raine volvieron a ser invadidos por fuertes sensaciones de miedo, sorpresa e ira al ver como sus poderosos ataques no solamente no habían causado ni un pequeño rasguño en el cuerpo del llamado Icicle, sino que siquiera habían dejado alguna marca de impacto en sus alrededores o al menos un trozo de su existencia.

-Esos fueron unos magníficos ataques, y magia también. Es magia para crear objetos inanimados y animados con hielo, ¿Verdad? Es algo sumamente impresionante que ustedes puedan crear esa clase de cosas con su magia a una edad tan temprana. Ahora que lo pienso, el Emperador también hablo de unos jóvenes valientes y poderosos que conoció la última vez que vino a este mundo. Parece ser que Earthland está llena de una juventud prometedora. Es una pena que no hayan nacido en Helland. Seguramente serían unos soldados perfectos para nuestro ejército- Comentaba Icicle totalmente tranquilo.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Está totalmente ileso?! ¡Aunque ya lo suponía…sigue siendo bastante frustrante!- Decía Leo apretando sus puños furiosos.

-¡Pero hay algo extraño! ¡No hay ninguna marca o algún trozo de hielo de nuestros ataques! ¡¿En serio los recibió o hizo algo para defenderse?!- Reaccionaba Raine con impresión y confusión.

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Por qué no vuelven a atacar para saberlo? Pero sugiero que ahora sea un ataque mucho más fuerte, lo suficiente como forzarme a contraatacar. Si es que pueden claro. Ya sé. ¿Tal vez deba matar a uno de ustedes para aumentar los esfuerzos del otro? ¿Qué dicen?- Dijo Icicle como si fuera algo totalmente normal.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron los dos jóvenes magos de hielo con sorpresa ante esas palabras de su enemigo.

-¿A que es una buena idea para motivarlos? Apuesto que si uno de ustedes muere, el otro entrara en una colosal rabia y usara hasta la última gota de su poder mágico para tratar de matarme. Estoy seguro que eso sería algo bueno de ver. Entonces, ¿A quién de ustedes mato? ¿A ese chico tan atractivo? ¿O a la hermosa señorita?- Preguntaba Icicle en un serio y amenazante tono mientras apuntaba una de sus manos hacia los dos jóvenes magos.

-¡Maldito…!- Reaccionaba Leo con enorme ira en su mirada de ojos verde.

Y en el simple segundo después de que el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" dijera esas últimas palabras y el joven mago de hielo perteneciente a Lamia Scale las escuchara, Raine se sorprendió en gran manera y Icicle levemente al ver como un Leo que poseía unos ojos verdes llenos de rabia, puños y dientes fuertemente apretados y pies pisando firmemente el suelo bajo sus zapatos ahora se veía rodeado por una fría y poderosa aura mágica de blanquecino color azul que era mucho más fuerte que antes y tal nivel que llenaba aquella zona con gélidos vientos.

-¡…Si te atreves a tocar al menos un solo trozo de cabello de Raine-san, te destruiré completamente! ¡Me da igual que tan poderoso seas, yo te fabricare una tumba de hielo aquí mismo!- Exclamo Leo con enorme furia representada en su mirada y gran poder mágico.

-¡Leo-kun…!- Reacciono Raine con asombro al ver el potente poder mágico que surgía del joven a su lado.

-Oh, vaya…- Hablaba Icicle-…Todavía no he hecho nada, y ese joven logro aumentar su poder mágico de golpe con solo escucharme decir que mataría a esa jovencita. Es algo sorpresivo. Debe importarle mucho. No se parecen, así que no deben ser hermanos o parientes. Pero esta clase de reacción no es solamente por una simple amistad… ¿Acaso es amor? Ja, que lindo es ser tan joven y tener las hormonas tan agitad…Espera un momento…Tu… ¿Dijiste Raine?-

-¡Yo voy a matarte aquí mismo y ahora!- Gritaba Leo con enorme furia.

 **-¡ICE MAKE:…!-**

Usando hasta la última gota de fuerza de su garganta para gritar las palabras clave de su hechizo al mismo tiempo que redirigía todo el enorme poder mágico que le rodeaba a sus dos manos unidas en la misma posición de siempre, Leo dirigió estas hacia el único enemigo que le importaba en aquel feroz campo de batalla, el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve". Pero justamente en el momento en que el furioso joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos estaba a punto de liberar uno de sus ataques más fuertes, él se encontró completamente rodeado por una muy neblina de color azul blanquecino que apareció repentinamente al mismo tiempo que Icicle había levantado su brazo derecho.

Y en cuestión de segundos, aquella neblina que había cubierto a un muy enfurecido Leo se dispersó con las finas ráfagas de viento en aquella ciudad invadida por la guerra entre mundos, y cuando esto paso, Raine ahí presente no pudo hacer nada más que abrir sus ojos azul oscuro con plena sorpresa, hacer temblar sus manos y pupilas con gran shock, y dejar sus labios totalmente secos y en silencio.

Y la razón para la reacción era bastante simple así como muy impactante. La joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail mantenía esa clase de expresión en su bello rostro debido a que sus temblorosos y asustados ojos de color azul oscuro observaban claramente como un Leo que antes estaba poseído por una gran furia y manifestaba un gran poder mágico ahora mismo se encontraba completa y totalmente congelado de pies a cabeza, sin una sola abertura o mostrar alguna señal de vida. Y todo mientras Icicle se mantenía quieto, serio y con su brazo derecho levantado y con pequeños rastros de la misma fría neblina que había rodeado al joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale anteriormente.

-¡L-L-Leo-kun…!- Grito Raine al ver a su amigo completamente congelado.

-Raine…Raine…ese nombre… ¿Le pertenece a esa chica?...ahora que lo pienso…tú te pareces a ella…No es una locura si lo pienso claramente…- Susurraba Icicle levemente.

-¡Leo-kun…Leo-kun…! ¡¿Ese tipo lo hizo?! ¡¿Logro congelar a Leo-kun en tan solo un segundo?! ¡Raine apenas pudo reaccionar! ¡Maldición, no hay tiempo para buscar la razón! ¡Leo-kun, espera! ¡Raine va a sacarte de ahí inmediatamente!- Grito la joven peliazul oscuro con gran preocupación.

Superando su gran miedo y sorpresa con gran preocupación y determinación por salvar a su amigo de la infancia, la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azul oscuro se acercó hacia un completamente congelado y quieto joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos y rodeando sus manos con una fría aura de poder mágicos, inmediatamente las coloco sobre el cuerpo criogenizado de este para así poder usar el dominio del elemento de hielo de su magia para poder descongelarlo.

Pero incluso usando una gran porción de su gran poder mágico y con el pasar de varios segundos, una desesperada Raine pudo notar claramente como no importa que tanto esfuerzo pusiera en su magia, el gélido hielo que mantenía totalmente congelado a Leo no mostraba ni una minina señal de derretirse o cambiar de forma. Literalmente, los esfuerzos de la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail de salvar a su amigo eran inútiles.

-¡¿P-Porque?! ¡¿Por qué Raine no puede descongelar el hielo?! ¡Ni siquiera puede cambiar su forma! ¡¿Por qué?!- Se preguntaba la maga de hielo en desesperación.

-No gastes tus esfuerzos, señorita. No importa cuánto de tu poder mágico pongas en tratar de descongelar aquel hielo, no podrás hacerlo. Aunque ambos usemos magias de hielo, mi nivel de poder magia y la naturaleza de mi magia son muy diferentes a la tuya. Estamos en niveles completamente diferentes- Dijo Icicle en un serio tono.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡T-Tu…tú fuiste quien le hizo esto a Leo-kun, ¿Verdad?! ¡Por favor! ¡Descongélalo! ¡Si sigue así mucho tiempo, Leo-kun morirá de verdad!- Suplicaba la joven maga de hielo en el mismo estado.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. Estando congelado por mi hielo, no importa que tanto se esfuerce ese joven mago de hielo, el eventualmente moriría por un frio extremo. Tal vez solo siga vivo dos o tres minutos más- Comento el general de Spriggan Tail.

-¡Si es así, descongélalo ahora mismo! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, ¿Verdad?! ¡Si no Raine te obligara a hacerlo a la fuerza!- Exclamaba una furiosa peliazul oscuro colocándose en posición de lucha.

-¿Me obligaras a hacerlo a la fuerza? Señorita, si quieres amenazar a alguien, primero debes demostrar ser que eres peligrosa para esa persona. Es obvio que ese no es el caso contigo y conmigo. Además, yo quería que ese muchacho que parecía estar tan interesado en ti desapareciera, ya que quiero hablar contigo en privado, solo nosotros dos- Dijo Icicle seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablar en privado? ¿Nosotros dos?- Repetía Raine con confusión.

-Así es. Quería preguntarte… ¿Es cierto que tu nombre es Raine? ¿Raine Fullbuster o algo así?- Pregunto repentinamente el poderoso ser enmascarado.

-¿Eh?...S-Si…Yo soy Raine Loxar-Fullbuster. P-Pero… ¿Cómo tú sabes el apellido del padre de Raine?- Preguntaba la maga de hielo con aun más confusión que antes.

-¿Padre?...Ya veo…Entonces si eres la hija de ese hombre…o al menos su versión de este mundo…- Pensó Icicle en silencio mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

-¿Q-Que está pasando?...- Pensaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail-… ¿Por qué este hombre hizo le hizo esa clase de pregunta a Raine? ¿Y cómo conoce parte de su apellido? ¿Sera porque Spriggan Tail investigo sobre su gremio como dijo esa mujer llamada Devil? ¡De cualquier manera, eso no importa ahora! ¡Raine tiene que descongelar a Leo-kun antes de que su tiempo se acabe! ¡Tal vez logre descongelar o deshacer ese hielo si incapacito a su creador! ¡P-Pero es cierto que Icicle y Raine están en niveles totalmente diferentes! ¡Si Raine quiere tener oportunidades de vencerlo, debo usar mi as bajo la manga ahora mismo! ¡Mi papa me dijo que no usara este poder por mucho tiempo y al menos que fuera totalmente necesario! ¡Este parece ser el momento indicado…Ya que Raine quiere salvar a alguien importante para ella!-

Manteniendo esas determinadas palabras en su cabeza, una seria Raine piso firmemente el suelo y apretó fuertemente sus puños al mismo tiempo que volvía a rodear todo su cuerpo con una potente aura mágica de color azul gélido y que aparte de ser mucho más poderosa que antes, llenaba toda aquella zona central de aquella gran ciudad llena de magos de distintos mundos luchando entre sí con unos fríos vientos, los cuales volvieron a atraer la atención del llamado Icicle.

-¿Todavía quiere intentar luchar contra mí? Que chica tan testaruda… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta sensación en el aire? ¿Qué está haciendo?- Se preguntó Icicle al notar algo extraño en los fuertes vientos helados que surgían del gran poder mágico que rodeaba a Raine.

Estando rodeada por ese gran y gélido poder mágico, una seria Raine repentinamente uso su mano izquierda para levantar la larga manga derecha perteneciente al vestido-abrigo que cubría su cuerpo, y haciendo esto, ella enseño la piel de su brazo derecha a Icicle, el cual mostro leves señales de sorpresa bajo el acero de su casco plateado ya que sus ojos vieron algo sin duda sorprendente.

Al mismo tiempo que el gran poder mágico que rodeaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail iba disminuyéndose levemente, los largos y ondulados cabellos azules de esta comenzaron a agitarse levemente para luego ganar un aspecto más puntiagudos y levantado, sin mencionar que una clase de gruesas y lineales marcas negras empezaban a aparecer en la superficie de su brazo derecho.

Poco a poco, esas líneas negras en el brazo derecho de Raine perdieron su forma y se convirtieron en grandes marcas del mismo color que se fueron extendiendo poco a poco hasta cubrir todo su brazo derecha, luego parte de su torso y pecho debajo de su vestido y eventualmente, el lado derecho de su rostro. Ante ese repentino cambio que había sufrido la joven maga de hielo en frente de él, Icicle no pudo evitar estar sorprendido, al menos un poco.

-¿Qué es esto? Esas marcas negras en tu cuerpo y además un repentino aumento en tu poder mágico…pero eso no es todo…yo lo siento. La naturaleza de tu magia de hielo…ha cambiado, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, señorita?- Preguntaba Icicle en un serio todo.

-¿Te diste cuenta?...- Hablo Raine seriamente-…Así es. Raine ha cambiado la naturaleza su magia tal como has dicho. Estas marcas en su cuerpo son la representación de ese cambio. Estas marcas representan la magia perdida que el abuelo de Raine descubrió hace mucho tiempo y que luego se la entregó a su padre, y que ahora el me la ha pasado a mí para derrotar a gente como tú. Es una magia de hielo hecha específicamente para derrotar a demonios…-

-…Magia de Devil Slayer de Hielo, ¿Verdad, señorita?- Confirmaba el serio Icicle.

-¡Si! ¡Esta es la nueva magia de Raine! ¡Y si no quieres ser su primera víctima, descongela a Leo-kun ahora mismo!- Exclamo Raine seriamente.

-Señorita, ya te lo dije. Si quieres amenazarme, primero tienes que demostrar ser un peligro para mí. Pero por suerte, tengo curiosidad de ver las capacidades de esta nueva magia tuya. Te daré otra oportunidad para atacarme. Pero será la última…hace haz tu mejor intento…Raine- Dijo el general de Spriggan Tail.

-¡Tch! ¡Incluso luego de mostrarle este poder, el sigue siendo bastante confiado en su fuerza! ¡Pero da igual! ¡Raine aprovechara ese gran orgullo suyo para poder derrotarlo y liberar a Leo-kun!- Pensaba la ahora Devil Slayer de Hielo con gran seriedad.

Con aquellas firmes palabras grabadas en lo más profundo de su persona, Raine rodeo todo su cuerpo y alrededor con una fría aura mágica y vientos helados al mismo tiempo que levantaba su azabache brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza y abría la palma de esa misma mano. Y haciendo eso, la joven maga de hielo provoco que una gran acumulación de nieve y vientos helados se reunieran en la cima de su extremidad derecha, para que luego ella gritara…

 **-¡Hyoma Zero no Rasen!-**

Y gritando fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo al mismo tiempo que redirigía la dirección de su azabache brazo y mano derecha hacia su frente, la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro provoco la creación de una colosal espiral hecha de nada mas de filosos y enormes trozos de hielo de un color azul un poco oscuro, la cual avanzaba destructivamente por los suelos de concreto de esa zona de la ciudad y con dirección hacia el quieto general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente.

Pero cuando aquella enorme espiral de hielo estaba a punto de estrellarse bestialmente en su contra, Icicle procedió a levantar sus dos manos envueltas en una leve pero poderosa y fría aura mágica de color azul oscuro y con ellas, logro detener el poderoso avance de la enorme espiral de hielo y sin siquiera moverse de su posición. Pero incluso tras increíble hazaña de su enemigo, Raine siguió agregando poder mágico a su ataque de magia mata-demonios y controlarla para que siguiera avanzando.

Ante eso, el poderoso mago de hielo adulto de Spriggan Tail no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de la gran firmeza con la que sus pies con gruesas botas pisaban el suelo bajo ellos, poco a poco su bien ejercitado cuerpo era empujado hacia atrás por la gran fuerza en aumento que poseía la colosal espiral de hielo controlada por la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail. Pero luego de varios segundos, esa batalla de empuje y resistencia habia terminado sorprendentemente.

Raine abrió sus bellos ojos azul oscuro con colosal sorpresa al ver como la enorme espiral de hielo que había sido creada con la magia perdida de Devil Slayer repentina fue totalmente convertida en unos pequeños trozos de hielo que cayeron numerosa y simplemente por el suelo y también una densa neblina helada que se dispersaba por las brisas del viento. Y todo posiblemente debido a Icicle que se mantenía quieto en su posición mientras volvía a bajar sus manos que ya no tenían nada que detener.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡I-Incluso usando la magia perdida que mi papa me entrego… ¿No sufrió daño?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo su magia de hielo es mayor que la de Raine tan fácilmente?!- Reaccionaba la joven Devil Slayer en estado de shock.

-Vaya…- Hablo Icicle-…Ese último ataque sí que fue mejor que los anteriores. Si no hubiera puesto un poco más de esfuerzo en destruirlo, posiblemente hubiera recibido un daño bastante feo. Te felicito, señorita. Has logrado impresionarme de una manera que nadie ha podía hacer en varios años. Pero…ha terminado la hora de los juegos-

-¡Tch…! ¡Raine no permitiré que esto termine así! ¡Definitivamente te derrotare, para así salvar a Leo-kun!- Exclamaba la peliazul oscuro con gran decisión.

Todavía con aquella gran determinación grabada en su interior a pesar de sus múltiples ataques fallidos, una seria y feroz Raine volvió a envolver su atractivo cuerpo con una gran y muy fría aura mágica de color azul blanquecino. Estando envuelta en esta poderosa aura, la joven Devil Slayer de Hielo procedió a pisar con gran firmeza el suelo, apretar sus puños con gran fuerza, recolectar una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas y después impulsarse hacia el frente repentinamente…

 **-¡Hyoma no Gekiko!-**

Junto con esas furiosas palabras que pertenecían al nombre de un hechizo, Raine libero de su boca en forma de un gran disparo, una enorme ráfaga de nieve que fue solidificando en un duro y helado hielo mientras avanzaba hacia su único objetivo, el general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente. Pero ante el feroz ataque que venía en su dirección, Icicle levanto su brazo derecho y el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia la dirección de este para luego rodearse a sí mismo con una ligera pero muy fría capa de poder mágico azulado oscuro para después susurrar levemente...

 **-…Ice Slave-**

Luego de que el serio y calmado ser de casco plateado dijera esas dos simples palabras con un frio tono, un muy fino rayo de energía azul fue disparado repentinamente de la punta de su dedo índice y con una extrema velocidad y facilidad, término atravesando aquella enorme ráfaga de hielo que Raine había disparado ferozmente de su boca. Ese fino rayo de energía azul siguió avanzando hacia adelante a través del interior de esa enorme ráfaga de hielo, hasta que termino saliendo por su parte trasera y eventualmente, colisiono con el expuesto cuello de Raine.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Raine ante lo que había pasado.

Ante la sorpresa de lo que había pasado, la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro termino deshaciendo la enorme ráfaga de hielo que había lanzado de su boca y se concentró en el repentino rayo de energía azul que había colisionado con su cuello. Se observó cómo ese rayo de energía azul se había convertido en cuestión de nanosegundos en un delgado grillete de hielo que rodeaba el cuello de Raine y que se encontraba conectado a una larga cadena del mismo duro elemento y que estaba conectada a la mano derecha de un calmado Icicle.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¡¿Una cadena de hielo?! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer con Raine?!- Preguntaba la peliazul oscuro furiosa tratando de liberarse de esa creación de hielo en su cuello.

-Solamente es un regalo de mi parte. Digamos que te ayudara a ser menos testadura y más tranquila y obediente… ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Raine?- Respondió Icicle en un placentero tono.

En el simple momento en que el general de Spriggan Tail dijo esas normales palabras, algo sumamente extraño le ocurrió a Raine. En los siguientes segundos, se presenciaba claramente como la joven usuaria de magia mata-demonios repentinamente dejo de forcejear con el grillere de hielo que rodeaba su cuello y como poco a poco, las marcas negras que representaba su uso de magia de Devil Slayer y que cubrían su brazo derecho, parte de su pecho y torso y el lado derecho de rostro poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo.

Después se observaba como el bello de rostro paso a poseer una expresión fría y sin emociones, y sus hermosos ojos de color azul oscuro tomaron un aspecto mucho más pálido y sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento. Tras todo eso, la cadena de hielo que conectaba el grillete de hielo que rodeaba el cuello de Raine a la mano de Icicle simplemente se deshizo, pero el grillete alrededor del cuello de la joven maga de hielo se mantuvo.

-Si…Usted tiene razón, Icicle-sama- Contesto Raine sin ninguna emoción más que frialdad.

-Bien. Parece que tus emociones y voluntad están perfectamente congeladas. Desde ahora, serás mía, Raine, ¿Entendiste?- Dijo Icicle acercándose a la maga de Fairy Tail sin ningún peligro.

-Si…Icicle-sama- Contesto la hipnotizada Raine de igual manera que antes.

-Parece que te estas divirtiendo mucho aquí, Icicle. A pesar de que toda esta ciudad es un campo de batalla-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el general de Spriggan Tail al escuchar esa voz familiar para él.

Dándose la vuelta tras escuchar unas palabras dichas por una familiar voz femenina, el ser que enmascaraba su rostro con un casco de caballero plateado presencio como aparte de él, de la controlada Raine y del congelado y posiblemente muerto Leo, en aquella zona de la ciudad de Fiore que era un campo de batalla entre magos de distintos mundos se encontraba cierta mujer adulta.

Aunque a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, ella tenía la estatura y constitución de un joven como de 13 años de edad. Poseía unos cabellos de color rubio claro que poseía un estilo ondulado y un largo que casi rosaba al suelo. Y su vestimenta estaba basada en un vestido de colores negros y blancos de varios volantes que combinaban, claramente un claro estilo de Loli Gótica. Pero sin duda, lo más notable de esa mujer fue como sus pies estaban totalmente descalzos, y como su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de color blanco que poseía la insignia de Spriggan Tail graba en su centro con colores rojos.

-Miracle…- Nombro Icicle al ver a esa mujer enmascara aparecer ante él.

-¿Qué pasa, Icicle? ¿Te sorprenderme verme aquí?- Preguntaba la general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el apodo de "La que Crea la Victoria".

-Para nada. Es todo lo contrario. Sabía muy claramente que tú ibas a ser la primera en descubrir que vine a este mundo y en venir a buscarme. Aunque no sé si esa son las palabras correctas ya que técnicamente, no estás aquí. Esta tu que está en frente de mí, es una de tus ilusiones, ¿Verdad?- Contesto el llamado Icicle.

-Obviamente…- Hablo la llamada Miracle-…Aunque soy uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail, mi principal rol es la de ser la estratega de nuestro ejército. Mi deber no es estar en el campo de batalla, es darles órdenes a nuestros soldados para que puedan dañar a nuestro enemigo de la manera más rápida y perfecta posible. Digamos que soy quien mueve a los peones y demás piezas de un juego de ajedrez. Los ataques que planeo y los sacrificios que elijo siempre son los que nos llevan a la victoria absoluta. Aunque no creo que sirva decirle esto a alguien que no se toma en serio su propio rol-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo también me tomo mi rol bastante en serio- Dijo el enmascarado apodado el "Carcelero de Nieve".

-Si eso fuera cierto, tu estarías en Helland cumpliendo ese rol ya que eres el único de los doce generales que puede hacerlo, en vez de estar aquí jugando con unos jóvenes que es obvio que están muy lejos de tu nivel- Comento la llamada Miracle seriamente.

-Sí, sí. Ya voy de regreso a Helland así que deja de molestar tanto, Miracle. Vamos, Raine- Dijo Icicle empezando a caminar para alejarse de aquel lugar.

-Sí, Icicle-sama- Respondió fríamente la joven con un grillete de hielo alrededor del cuello para luego seguir a aquel general de Spriggan Tail.

-¿Te vas a llevar a esa joven de Eathland? ¿Conque propósito?- Preguntaba Miracle con confusión al ver como la joven de cabellos azul oscuro seguía al ser de casco plateado.

-Tengo mis razones. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso tienes sentimientos ocultos por mí y tienes celos? Lo siento, pero aunque luzcas como una niña, yo sé que eres mucho mayor que yo, Miracle. Y a mí no me interesan las ancianas- Dijo entre risas el llamado Icicle.

-No digas estupideces. No me importa lo que hagas con esa chica de este mundo mientras mantengas su voluntad congelada y bajo control con tu Ice Slave. Pero si está en nuestro mundo y se convierte en una amenaza, será mejor la que elimines inmediatamente. Aunque nuestro ejército es invencible, no necesitamos más enemigos- Dijo Miracle en un serio.

-Sí, si- Respondió Icicle casi sin importancia.

-Por cierto, ¿Y qué hay de ese joven que está congelado en tu hielo? ¿No vas a terminar de matarlo?- Preguntaba la enmascarada de largos cabellos rubio claro observando el cuerpo congelado de Leo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Miracle? Ese joven está muerto- Dijo Icicle ante las palabras de su compañera general de Spriggan.

-Te equivocas, Icicle, él todavía está vivo, incluso dentro de un hielo que tú creaste. Aunque es débil, puedo sentir todavía su poder mágico- Dijo la mujer de mascara blanca observando al adolecente congelado.

-¿Qué?...Ahora que lo dices…es verdad…sigue vivo. Estoy sorprendido. Es un mago de hielo más poderoso de lo que creí si él ha logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo dentro de mi hielo. Pero bueno, no importa cuánto se resista, ese jovencito eventualmente morirá. Ahora, si me disculpas, como tú dijiste, tengo que regresar a mi rol. Ven conmigo, Raine- Dijo Icicle nuevamente sin importarle.

-Entendido, Icicle-sama- Respondía la maga de Fairy Tail totalmente sin voluntad.

-Es un irresponsable incluso para algo tan fácil como quitar una vida. Bueno, si el Emperador se entera de esto, yo simplemente fingiré que no se nada- Dijo la llamada Miracle con cansancio.

Terminada aquella conversación entre los dos de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail, se apreciaba como repentina el cuerpo de joven de 13 años que poseía la enmascarada de nombre Miracle se desvanecía de aquella escena como si fuera un simple espejismo. Mientras que el hombre enmascarado con un casco de plata que poseía el nombre de Icicle se alejaba más y más de esta mismo escenario con una caminata a una dirección desconocida, y todo, mientras Raine le seguía sin oponer ninguna resistencia debido al control que le incitaba aquel grillete de hielo alrededor de su cuello.

Pero luego de varios minutos de que aquellos dos generales de Spriggan Tail y la joven maga de Fairy Tail desaparecieran de escena, algo repentino ocurrió con el ser completamente congelado en un gélido hielo que era Leo. Se podía apreciar como en la zona del torso de este joven mago de Lamia Scale completamente congelado habían aparecido de la nada, unas pequeñas grietas que poco a poco se iban haciendo cada vez más largas, grandes y profundas.

Y con el pasar de los segundos, eventualmente esas grietas en el hielo que mantenía totalmente preso a Leo se extendieron por todo su cuerpo congelado para que después, pequeños trozos fueron despegándose unos tras otro para caer al suelo de concreto. Luego, con bastante esfuerzo, el llamado Leo Vastia logro romper todo el hielo agrietado que le cubría y debido a la gran fuerza y resistencia que uso su atlético y joven cuerpo, el termino cayendo arrodillo al suelo y lleno de cansancio demostrado a través de su agitada respiración.

-M-Maldición…-Pensaba Leo con una respiración agitada-…E-Eso estuvo cerca…si hubiera tardado solamente un segundo más tarde en reaccionar al ataque de ese tipo enmascarado…seguramente no hubiera podido adaptar mi cuerpo para que resistiera tal nivel de frio. T-Todavía tengo los huesos entumecidos, no controlo bien mi cuerpo, mis sentidos no funcionan bien…y me muero de frio…yo…un mago de hielo que se ha entrenado en climas helados desde que era pequeño…tengo frio…Soy realmente patético. Debido a este incompetencia…Raine-san…-

-¡Leo! ¡Leo! ¡¿Estas por aquí, Leo?!-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono un cansando Leo al escuchar esa voz familiar para él.

Al escuchar una familiar voz femenina en el área del centro de una ciudad de Fiore, que al igual que muchas otras, que era un feroz campo de batalla de magos de distintos gremios y del consejo mágico contra los soldados de Spriggan Tail y que era el lugar en donde él se encontraba arrodillado de cansancio y frustración, Leo volteo la mirada y observo como a él se le acercaba apuradamente una bella, voluptuosa y curvilínea joven de 19 años.

Esa joven poseía un gran parecido a Leo, aunque con toques femeninos que la volvían bastante hermosa. Ella poseía un largo y ondulado cabello atado en forma de cola de caballo y de color rosa claro a excepción de unos pocos en su frente que poseían un color blanco, unos preciosos ojos verdes y que cubría su atractivo cuerpo con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos y que estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas, que revelaba un poco de escote y tenía un pequeño listón amarillo en el centro. También tenía una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjadas. Sin mencionar que del lado derecho de su pecho se encontraba la marca de Lamia Scale en color anaranjado.

-Ur…- Nombraba Leo al ver a su hermana gemela acercarse a su posición.

-¿Leo? ¡Leo!- Reacciono la llamada Ur corriendo rápidamente para posicionarse al lado de su familiar arrodillado cansadamente en un suelo lleno de trozos de hielo-…¡Me alegro que te encuentres bien! ¡Sentí un enorme y maligno poder mágico viniendo de esta dirección mientras luchaba en lado este de la ciudad, y luego recordé que tu habían hacia el centro, así me apure a venir también para ver si estabas bien! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso, Leo?! ¡Te ves terrible!-

-Ur…Ur…yo…soy patético…por mi culpa…Raine-san…- Hablaba Leo clavando fuertemente la punta de sus dedos en el suelo de concreto mientras sus levemente filosos ojos verdes empezaban a liberar leves lágrimas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡O-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa, Leo?! ¡¿Estas llorando?! ¡C-Cálmate y dime que fue lo que paso! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso con Raine?!- Preguntaba Ur con confusión y sorpresa ante las acciones de su hermano gemelo.

-Por mi culpa…por culpa de mi debilidad…Raine-san…se ha ido con ellos- Decía Leo con enorme frustración.

… _Mientras tanto…_

De regreso en el frente exterior de la ciudad de Magnolia que seguía rodeada circularmente por varios muros de hierro y una gran barrera mágica creada y controlada por Freed, la feroz batalla entre numerosas fuerzas de distintos mundos continuaba al igual que en muchos otros lugares del basto Reino de Fiore. Tsuna, Serena, Roku, Lucia y Ryos se esforzaban junto con los magos veteranos de su gremio y los soldados del consejo mágico para vencer a una gran parte de los numerosos caballeros negros armados, golems de piedra, vehículos de guerra mágicos y gigantes armados que pertenecían a las fuerzas del ejército de magos de Spriggan Tail.

Pero sin duda, ningún otro combate en aquel colosal campo de batalla causaba tal impresión y destrucción como el que ocurría entre dos poderosas magas adultas que respectivamente ocupaban el puesto de séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y un General de Spriggan Tail. Se apreciaba claramente como la mujer con una máscara plateada y de largo y abultado cabello blanco que poseía el nombre de Devil "El Demonio de Dios" chocaba ferozmente las garras de sus guantes de acero con las casi indestructibles hojas de acero que poseían las espadas que sostenía la llamada Erza Scarle "Titania, quien ahora mismo portaba la apariencia que le daba la Armadura de Rueda del Cielo.

-¡Ah!- Forcejaban duramente las dos poderosas magas en sus empujes una contra la otra y a tal grado que creaban una fuerte onda de choque que era sentido por todos aquellos que yacían a sus alrededores en aquel campo de batalla.

Luego de un par de segundos forcejeando, las dos magas se despegaron y saltaron a lados contrarios con bestial velocidad. Pero mientras retrocedía, en un solo instante, Erza invoco más de cien filosas espadas flotantes a su alrededor, y como si fueran misiles, las disparo todas con una inhumana velocidad con dirección a la llamada Devil. Pero ante lo que se dirigía a su dirección, Devil se envolvió completamente en una neblina de puro color negro que había surgido gracia a su magia oscura.

Y en cuestión de segundos, la general de Spriggan Tail había desaparecido completamente de su posición como si de niebla se tratara. Y luego de que las cientos de espadas pertenecientes a la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail terminaran impactaron ferozmente con numerosos soldados de Spriggan Tail a los alrededores, Devil reapareció detrás de ella tras desenvolverse en una neblina mágica de color negro para después dirigir una de sus filosas garras rodeadas en una prominente magia oscura hacia su dirección.

-¡Te tengo!- Exclamo Devil con gran emoción macabra.

Pero antes de que la garra de acero envuelta en una poderosa magia oscura perteneciente a su enemiga llegara hasta ella, en cuestión de fracciones de segundos, Erza logro darse la vuelta al mismo tiempo que envolvía momentáneamente todo su cuerpo en una brillante luz que termino cambiando la reveladora y reluciente armadura de alas plateadas que era la Armadura de Rueda del Cielo por una gruesa armadura de cubría todo el cuerpo con un duro acero, que poseía las dos mitades de un gran escudo en cada brazo y que tenía el nombre de Armadura de Adamantino.

Juntado los dos grandes pedazos de adamantino en sus dos brazos para formar un enorme escudo en frente de ella, la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail logro bloquear con éxito la enorme ráfaga de energía oscura que había disparo Devil desde el guante de acero en su mano derecho, la cual termino despejandose en varios pequeños rayos de energía mágica oscura que golpeaban aleatoriamente a varios magos del consejo mágico, magos de Fairy Tail o soldados de Spriggan Tail.

Tras su ataque fallido, Devil volvió a alejarse de su oponente de gran manera. Pero con la general de Spriggan Tail retrocediendo, la llamada Titania volvió a envolver su atractivo cuerpo con una brillante luz que termino cambiando su resistente Armadura de Adamantino por una armadura de cuerpo completo de color dorado, de aspecto bárbaro, de grandes guantes y botas, que venía equipada con una gran lanza y que poseía el nombre de Armadura de Gigante.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba furiosamente la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

Gritando con gran fuerza, pisando con tal firmeza que fracturaba de gran manera el suelo bajo sus botas doradas e impulsándose hacia delante de una manera que creaba fuertes corrientes de aire a su alrededor, Erza disparo con gran poder de sus manos aquella gran lanza que era sostenida entre ellas, la cual también se impulsaba como un misil gracias a un de propulsores a sus lados, con dirección a la único general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente.

Pero la diabólica enmascarada de largos y abultados cabellos blancos no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición, y pisando con gran firmeza, ella uso sus dos manos cubiertas por guantes de acero con garras para sostener la hoja de la gran lanza disparada por Erza y detener el destructivo avance de esta, y para luego estrujarla fuertemente con ambas, y destruirla en varios trozos que cayeron al suelo.

Tras eso, la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail no hizo nada más que apuntar una seria mirada de sus bellos ojos marrones hacia la general de Spriggan Tail quien también apuntaba la dirección de su mirada tras aquella mascara plateada hacia ella y quien por el momento se mantenía quieta. Y todo, mientras varios magos de Fairy Tail, del consejo mágico y soldados de Spriggan Tail dejaban de luchar momentáneamente para quedarse viendo con impresión a aquellas dos poderosas magas.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡Esta batalla está genial! ¡Yo también quiero unirme!- Exclamaba Tsuna con brillosos ojos llenos de emoción.

-¡No molestes a la Maestra, Tsuna! ¡Y ven a ayudarme por aquí!- Gritaba Serena mientras seguía luchando contra varios soldados.

-¡Maldición, esto es realmente emocionante! ¡Estoy completamente excitada! ¡Eres tan increíble como dicen los rumores en tu mundo, Erza-chan! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan ansiosa por desbaratar a alguien con mis manos!- Exclamaba Devil en un emocionante frenesí.

-¿Es ese un halago? Bueno, yo también tengo que admitir que aparte de tu locura, eres bastante impresionante como maga. Pero aunque seas una gran oponente, yo te detendré para poder proteger el hogar de mi familia. Ya sea derrotándote en batalla o de otra manera- Dijo una seria Erza mientras volvía a portar su apariencia de siempre.

-¡Si! ¡Bien, bien! ¡Amenázame más! ¡Muéstrame más valentía! ¡Enséñame tu inquebrantable determinación por proteger a esa familia tuya! ¡Todo eso hará que la satisfacción que obtendré al matarte será mil veces mejor, Erza Scarlet!- Gritaba Devil con gran excitación.

-Parece que al igual que Icicle, tu también te estas divirtiendo mucho en este mundo, Devil-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron tanto Erza como Devil con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz femenina.

Junto con algunos magos de Fairy Tail que luchaban ferozmente en aquel campo de batalla que era el frente exterior de la protegida, extensa y solitaria ciudad de Magnolia, Erza y Devil se sorprendieron levemente al ver como en el espacio que las separaba repentinamente había aparecido una clase de silueta humanoide que poco a poco se iba aclarando más y más. Eventualmente esa silueta tomo la forma de una adulta con cuerpo de una joven de 13 años, que tenía largos y ondulados cabellos rubio claro, que vestía con un vestido de su talla de estilo Lolita Gótica, tenía sus pies descalzos, y que poseía una máscara blanca con la marca de Spriggan Tail cubriendo su rostro.

-¡Miracle!- Nombro Devil con un tono de molestia al ver a la otra General de Spriggan Tail.

-¿Eh? ¿Miracle? Si no mal recuerdo…ese nombre es nombre de otro de los generales de los que Sena nos habló…- Comento un serio Roku mientras batalla contra sus numerosos enemigos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Otra General?! ¡Pero si la Maestra ya estaba bastante ocupado con una! ¡¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?!- Decía Lucia llena de miedo.

-¡Si ese es el caso, será mejor que nosotros también nos unamos a la batalla!- Dijo un determinado Ryos.

-Espera, no hagas nada innecesario, Ryos. La Maestra no está en peligro ni nada de eso- Dijo Gajeel seriamente a su hijo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, viejo?! ¡Ni siquiera la Maestra podría con dos de esos tipos a la vez!- Gritaba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación molesto.

-No, Gajeel tiene razón. No hay peligro. Esta persona…no es real. Es solo una ilusión. Aunque no puedo detectar que alguien esté usando esa clase de magia en las cercanías. Eso significa que tiene la habilidad para invocar ilusiones incluso a una gran distancia. Eso es sin duda sorprendente- Respondía la seria séptima maestra de Fairy Tai.

-Vaya, ¿Algunos que pudieron darse cuenta que soy una ilusión? Parece que este mundo posee unos magos más interesantes de los que pensé- Pensaba Miracle en silencio al escuchar las palabras de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Miracle, maldita! ¡¿Qué rayos haces viniendo aquí a interrumpir mi pelea?! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho así que largo de aquí!- Gritaba Devil furiosamente.

-Si quieres que me vaya eso hare, pero personalmente le reportare al Emperador que no quisiste cumplir las órdenes que el encomendó ya que preferiste quedarte jugando con una maga notablemente fuerte de Earthland, ¿Esta bien?- Respondió Miracle calmadamente.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Devil con leve miedo.

-¿Ordenes?- Repitió Erza con confusión.

-Ordenes… ¿Te refieres a esas órdenes que comenzarían cuando tu encontraras cierta información?- Preguntaba Devil en un tono más calmado.

-Parece que tu homicida cerebro por fin activo su sentido de la razón. Así es. He encontrado esa información y la he enviado a tu ultima flota en el cielo. Yo enviare a algunas de mis tropas para que ayuden a tus tropas a tomar esta ciudad, así que será mejor que vayas rápido a las coordenadas que están en tu flota, y cumplas con las órdenes del Emperador al igual que los demás harán, Devil. Creo que ambas sabemos…que al no le gustan los fallos- Dijo Miracle antes de que su cuerpo ilusorio se desvaneciera de aquel feroz campo de batalla.

-¡Tch! ¡Esa maldita de Miracle, juro que algún día la matare por creerse tan sabelotodo…!- Se quejaba Devil para luego observar a su oponente-…Lo siento mucho por esto, Erza-chan, pero parece que tendremos que posponer el descubrimiento del sabor, sensación y color de tus tripas para más tarde. Tengo órdenes después de todo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te retiras?!- Reacciono Erza con sorpresa al igual que muchos.

-Sí, aunque no es porque quiera. Aunque quisiera quedarme aquí y pelear contigo hasta rebanarte en pequeños y hermosos trozos de carne ensangrentada, las órdenes del Emperador son prioridad para mí. Nos vemos- Se despedía Devil raramente calmada.

-¡Espera! ¡No te dejare ir! ¡Aunque no quieras luchar, yo tengo que detener aquí para que esta guerra que ustedes empezaron pueda terminar lo más pronto posible! ¡Además, me dirás cuáles son esas órdenes de la que estaba hablando tu compañera! ¡Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno!- Exclamo una seria Erza apuntando una filosa espada que apareció de la nada en sus manos cubiertas por guantes de acero a su enemiga.

-¿Eh?-Hablo Devil-… ¿Quieres saber mis órdenes?...En realidad…No sería tan mala idea. Está bien voy a decirles cuales son las ordenes que dio mi Emperador. Esas órdenes son…ganar esta guerra…matando su razón para luchar, magos de Earthland-

… _Un misterioso plan por parte del enemigo empieza a moverse…_

 **Continuara…**


	85. Ordenes

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 12/85: ¡Ordenes!**

Un año completo ha pasado desde la declaración de guerra del ejército de magos más poderoso de Helland, Spriggan Tail, y los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail han vuelto a Magnolia luego de completar sus rigurosos entrenamientos. Pero la reunión de los jóvenes magos inmediatamente fue interrumpida por el comienzo de la invasión de las numerosas tropas de Spriggan Tail en la ciudad de Magnolia y también en todas las demás ciudades del basto Reino de Fiore.

Con la ciudad de Magnolia llena de soledad y protegida por muros de hierro y muros de energía mágica; Tsuna, Serena, Ryos, Raine, Sonia, Ryos, Roku, Lucia, los magos veteranos de Fairy Tail y los soldados del consejo mágico luchaban contra los numerosas tropas de Spriggan Tail en los exteriores de su ciudad; Mientras que Marcus, Alicia, Sorano, Lisa, Sophia y Sena se dirigían a un lugar de Fiore que los llevaría a Helland para realizar los planes de la llamada Serena Dragneel.

Pero la batalla en Magnolia se complicó levemente cuando Erza empezó a enfrentarse con la poderosa y homicida general de Spriggan Tail, Devil. Mientras que Raine, por petición de Mest, termino yendo a otra ciudad en donde no solamente se encontró con Leo Vastia, sino también con otro de los generales de Spriggan Tail, Icicle. Los dos jóvenes magos de hielo no tuvieron más opción que enfrentarse al apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" pero pronto descubrieron que todos sus ataques eran inútiles contra él.

Y luego de que Leo fuera congelado completamente, y Raine tratara de salvarlo al derrotar a Icicle con su nueva magia de Devil Slayer de Hielo que había obtenido de su padre, ella termino siendo puesta bajo control de la magia de hielo del general de Spriggan Tail y este se la llevo a un destino misterioso. Y aunque Leo logro liberarse eventualmente del poderoso hielo que lo aprisionaba, él estaba hundido en ira y frustración al no poder salvar a la mujer que amaba.

Mientras que en el feroz campo de batalla que era Magnolia, la feroz batalla que tenían la apodada Titania de Fairy Tail y la apodada Demonio de Dios de Spriggan Tail repentinamente fue interrumpida por la aparición de la general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el apodado de "La que Crea la Victoria", Miracle, la cual le ordeno a Devil que comenzara el proceso de ciertas órdenes del Emperador…

… **Continuación…**

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron tanto Erza como Devil con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz femenina.

Junto con algunos magos de Fairy Tail que luchaban ferozmente en aquel campo de batalla que era el frente exterior de la protegida, extensa y solitaria ciudad de Magnolia, Erza y Devil se sorprendieron levemente al ver como en el espacio que las separaba repentinamente había aparecido una clase de silueta humanoide que poco a poco se iba aclarando más y más. Eventualmente esa silueta tomo la forma de una adulta con cuerpo de una joven de 13 años, que tenía largos y ondulados cabellos rubio claro, que vestía con un vestido de su talla de estilo Lolita Gótica, tenía sus pies descalzos, y que poseía una máscara blanca con la marca de Spriggan Tail cubriendo su rostro.

-¡Miracle!- Nombro Devil con un tono de molestia al ver a la otra General de Spriggan Tail.

-¿Eh? ¿Miracle? Si no mal recuerdo…ese nombre es nombre de otro de los generales de los que Sena nos habló…- Comento un serio Roku mientras batalla contra sus numerosos enemigos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Otra General?! ¡Pero si la Maestra ya estaba bastante ocupado con una! ¡¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?!- Decía Lucia llena de miedo.

-¡Si ese es el caso, será mejor que nosotros también nos unamos a la batalla!- Dijo un determinado Ryos.

-Espera, no hagas nada innecesario, Ryos. La Maestra no está en peligro ni nada de eso- Dijo Gajeel seriamente a su hijo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, viejo?! ¡Ni siquiera la Maestra podría con dos de esos tipos a la vez!- Gritaba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación molesto.

-No, Gajeel tiene razón. No hay peligro. Esta persona…no es real. Es solo una ilusión. Aunque no puedo detectar que alguien esté usando esa clase de magia en las cercanías. Eso significa que tiene la habilidad para invocar ilusiones incluso a una gran distancia. Eso es sin duda sorprendente- Respondía la seria séptima maestra de Fairy Tai.

-Vaya, ¿Algunos que pudieron darse cuenta que soy una ilusión? Parece que este mundo posee unos magos más interesantes de los que pensé- Pensaba Miracle en silencio al escuchar las palabras de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Miracle, maldita! ¡¿Qué rayos haces viniendo aquí a interrumpir mi pelea?! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho así que largo de aquí!- Gritaba Devil furiosamente.

-Si quieres que me vaya eso hare, pero personalmente le reportare al Emperador que no quisiste cumplir las órdenes que el encomendó ya que preferiste quedarte jugando con una maga notablemente fuerte de Earthland, ¿Esta bien?- Respondió Miracle calmadamente.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Devil con leve miedo.

-¿Ordenes?- Repitió Erza con confusión.

-Ordenes… ¿Te refieres a esas órdenes que comenzarían cuando tu encontraras cierta información?- Preguntaba Devil en un tono más calmado.

-Parece que tu homicida cerebro por fin activo su sentido de la razón. Así es. He encontrado esa información y la he enviado a tu ultima flota en el cielo. Yo enviare a algunas de mis tropas para que ayuden a tus tropas a tomar esta ciudad, así que será mejor que vayas rápido a las coordenadas que están en tu flota, y cumplas con las órdenes del Emperador al igual que los demás harán, Devil. Creo que ambas sabemos…que al no le gustan los fallos- Dijo Miracle antes de que su cuerpo ilusorio se desvaneciera de aquel feroz campo de batalla.

-¡Tch! ¡Esa maldita de Miracle, juro que algún día la matare por creerse tan sabelotodo…!- Se quejaba Devil para luego observar a su oponente-…Lo siento mucho por esto, Erza-chan, pero parece que tendremos que posponer el descubrimiento del sabor, sensación y color de tus tripas para más tarde. Tengo órdenes después de todo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te retiras?!- Reacciono Erza con sorpresa al igual que muchos.

-Sí, aunque no es porque quiera. Aunque quisiera quedarme aquí y pelear contigo hasta rebanarte en pequeños y hermosos trozos de carne ensangrentada, las órdenes del Emperador son prioridad para mí. Nos vemos- Se despedía Devil raramente calmada.

-¡Espera! ¡No te dejare ir! ¡Aunque no quieras luchar, yo tengo que detener aquí para que esta guerra que ustedes empezaron pueda terminar lo más pronto posible! ¡Además, me dirás cuáles son esas órdenes de la que estaba hablando tu compañera! ¡Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno!- Exclamo una seria Erza apuntando una filosa espada que apareció de la nada en sus manos cubiertas por guantes de acero a su enemiga.

-¿Eh?-Hablo Devil-… ¿Quieres saber mis órdenes?...En realidad…No sería tan mala idea. Está bien voy a decirles cuales son las ordenes que dio mi Emperador. Esas órdenes son…ganar esta guerra…matando su razón para luchar, magos de Earthland-

Al escuchar las repentinas palabras que había dicho la general de Spriggan Tail de mascara plateada, curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo, largos y abultados cabellos blancos, que vestía con un ajustado traje de cuerpo completo de color azul blanco con una larga capa negra en su espalda, y traía unos duros guantes y botas de acero con filosas garras, Erza y los magos de Fairy Tail que se encontraban cerca de su alrededor en aquel feroz campo de batalla no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y confundirse al unísono.

-¿Matando…?- repetía Serena confusa al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿…Nuestra razón para luchar?- Repetía Tsuna de igual manera.

-¡¿Matando nuestra razón de luchar?! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo, maldita?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nuestra razón de luchar jamás morirá! ¡Nosotros seguiremos protegiendo nuestro mundo de ustedes a pesar de todo lo que aparezca o pase así que deja de decir tonterías!- Exclamo una seria Erza con una afilada espada apuntada a su enemiga.

-Oh, ¿En serio? ¿No dejaran de luchar a pesar de lo que pase? Esas son unas admirables palabras, pero estas totalmente equivocada, Erza-chan. Hay una forma bastante clara y fácil de hacer que cada uno de los magos de Earthland se rinda- Dijo Devil en un tranquilo tono.

-¿Eh? ¿Una forma clara y fácil?- Repitió Erza con gran confusión.

-¡D-Devil-sama, tal vez sea mejor que no le cuente mucho a esta mujer! ¡Ella es el enem…!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo diré lo que se me venga en gana!- Grito la peliblanca furiosa tras rebanarle la garganta a ese soldado con sus garras de acero- ¿En que estaba? Ah, es verdad. Escucha bien, Erza-chan. Los magos que pelean para proteger tu mundo…tienen una gran debilidad que cada uno de ellos comparte y esa es…que se preocupan demasiado por la gente, ya sea que tengan que ver con ellos o no, simplemente se preocupan. Es por eso que ustedes están luchando. No es para proteger su reino…sino por la gente que vive en las ciudades de este. Esa es su razón de luchar-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaban varios magos de Fairy Tail con confusión.

-Nosotros lo sabemos, Erza-chan- Hablaba Devil- Aunque ustedes se están esforzando tan duro para proteger esa ciudad dentro del campo de energía mágica, ahí no hay ni una sola alma, ¿Verdad? Y es lo mismo con cada ciudad de este Reino. Ustedes debieron colocar a cada uno de sus civiles incapaces de luchar en locaciones seguras y lejanas de aquí, ¿Cierto? Después de todo, este Reino es bastante grande. Apuesto que hay lugares que ni siquiera nuestros barcos pueden ver desde el aire-

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Erza con incredulidad al igual que muchos otros.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo ella sabe de eso?! ¡Nos aseguramos de que la barrera de runas de Freed no solamente protegiera a la ciudad, sino también engañara a cualquier clase de sensor mágico!- Dijo Mirajane bastante asombrada mientras batalla contra varios soldados.

-¡¿Cómo…?!- Preguntaba la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail furiosa.

-Fue gracias a Miracle- Hablaba Devil sin impórtale- La enana gótica que vino aquí a interrumpir nuestro combate. En el momento en que esta guerra empezó, tras escuchar los reportes de cada una de las ciudades que estaban luchando contra nuestros soldados y tras ver un mapa de toda la topografía de este Reino, ella pudo adivinar con ese molesto cerebro suyo los lugares en donde más probablemente se encuentren los búnkeres que ocultan a sus ciudadanos porque apuesto que necesitan más de uno para mantener segura a toda la gente de esta tierra tan grande. Ahora mismo yo y un gran número de tropas…No…puede que hasta más de uno de los otros generales de Spriggan Tail se dirigían a esos lugares para tomar a sus ciudadanos como rehenes y que dejen de luchar, y puede que hasta matar a algunos para que aprendan su lección de no desafiarnos. A que es algo increíble, ¿Verdad?-

-¡N-No puedo ser!- Exclamaban varios magos de Fairy Tail totalmente sorprendidos por las palabras de su enemiga.

-¡Van tras los ciudadanos…!- Decían otros magos de Fairy Tail y del consejo mágico con rabia, miedo y frustración.

-¡E-Espera, esa persona aterradora, ¿Dijo que esa Miracle adivino el lugar de los búnkeres?! ¡¿Significa que no lo investigo?! ¡E-Entonces puede que se equivoquen de lugar! ¡S-Solamente están mintiéndonos!- Comentaba Lucia asustada pero seriamente.

-Los puedo escuchar. Tienen razón. Miracle no investigo o mando a alguien a confirmar el lugar donde están ocultos los ciudadanos de su mundo, solamente adivino. Pero no deben confiarse por eso. Miracle jamás se ha equivocado en sus predicciones en el campo de batalla. Miles de veces yo he podido rebanar a montones de gente en una guerra entre ejércitos de magos gracias a que ella adivino sus ataques sorpresa, sus lugares secretos para defenderse, sus maneras de ataque, los lugares débiles en sus formaciones y mucho más. Aunque odio admitirlo, ella es el cerebro de nuestro ejército. Más que adivinar, Miracle sabe exactamente qué es lo que es lo que va a pasar…Como dice su apodo, ella es la crea la victoria…Nuestra victoria- Explicaba Devil entre leves risas macabra.

-…- Se quedaban varios magos en furioso y aterrador silencio tras escuchar las palabras de la apodada "Demonio de Dios".

-¡Tu… ¿Por qué nos estas diciendo esto?! ¡Nosotros somos tus enemigos! ¡Si nos dices que ustedes planean atacar a las personas que queremos proteger, obviamente iremos a los lugares de los búnkeres a detenerlos!- Exclamo Titania seriamente.

-Es por eso que se los digo, Erza-chan. Yo quiero que vayan- Hablaba Devil con leve macabra emoción-…Las únicas órdenes que me dio el Emperador fue ir al lugar donde marcan las coordenadas enviadas por Miracle y capturar o matar a los civiles que encuentre, pero eso es todo. No dijo que no podía decirles a ustedes sobre nuestro plan. Yo quiero que vayas tú, Erza-chan, a tratar de detenerme de matar a tantas personas como pueda. Tú o cualquiera de tu gremio que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme querer sacarle las tripas con mis garras. Eso es lo que quiero-

-¡Esta tipa…! ¡Es realmente una psicópata!- Dijo Cana presente en aquel feroz campo de batalla.

-¡No permitiré que vayas a ningún lado!- Grito la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail fieramente.

Tras decir esas furiosas palabras, nuevamente en una fracción de segundos, la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail fue completamente envuelta en una brillante luz dorada y cuando esta desapareció en el mismo lapso de tiempo que apareció, ella ahora yacía vistiendo una armadura bastante reveladora, con un estilo de piel de leopardo, que era decorada con dos filosas espadas que ella portaba en cada una de sus manos, y que poseía el nombre de Armadura de la Velocidad.

Portando aquella armadura que aumentaba explosivamente sus reflejos y velocidad, la hermosa y seria mujer de largos cabellos escarlatas se impulsó hacia la llamada Devil con una fuerza y rapidez de tal magnitud que causo una gran onda de aire que mando a volar a varios soldados de Spriggan Tail a sus alrededores, y hasta posicionarse en frente de ella. Y justamente cuando una de las dos afiladas espadas que portaba estaba a unos pocos nanosegundos y centímetros de impactar contra su objetivo, Devil repentinamente se empezó a envolver en una oscura niebla provocada por su magia.

Envolviéndose por completo en aquella azabache y siniestra niebla de magia oscura en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundos justamente antes de que la afilada espada de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail llegara a hacer contacto con ella y al mismo tiempo que liberaba una siniestra risa de placer, la llamada "Demonio de Dios" Devil termino desapareciendo del frente exterior de la ciudad de Magnolia que era el feroz campo de batalla entre los magos de Earthland y los numerosos soldados de Spriggan Tail.

-¡Tch! ¡Logro escapar!- Dijo Erza con frustración.

-¡No la dejaremos que se vaya! ¡Seguramente que esa mujer se fue a ese último barco en el cielo! ¡Lily y yo iremos a destrui…!-

Antes de que el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación pudiera terminar de hablar, él y muchos otros magos de Fairy Tail y del consejo mágico en aquel feroz batalla se sorprendieron al ver como el ultimo barco volador de Spriggan Tail que decoraba los amplios cielos nublados sobre ellos repentinamente había desaparecido sin dejar ninguna sola señal de rastro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese barco desapareció!- Dijo Lucia con gran sorpresa.

-¡Pero, ¿Cómo?! ¡Estaba ahí hace solo un segundo!- Dijo Cana igual de sorprendida.

-¡Maldición, ahora que recuerdo! ¡Ese barco antes se invisible para ocultarse de mis ataques!- Comentaba Ryos furioso.

-¡Si pueden hacer eso, tal vez tengan algo que bloquea nuestros olfatos de Dragon Slayers y es por eso que no podemos detectarlos con nuestras narices! ¡Deben planear ocultarse para dirigirse sin interrupciones a las coordenadas que les dio esa mujer llamada Miracle!- Decía Roku igual de furioso.

-¡Los lugares en donde están ocultos los civiles de Magnolia y las demás ciudades de Fiore! ¡Tch! ¡Esa forma de luchar no es digna de hombres!- Dijo Sonia furiosamente.

-¡Pero aunque este oculto, ese barco todavía debe estar por ahí, ¿Verdad?! ¡Si es así, solamente tenemos que volar y lanzar un montón de ataques! ¡Seguramente alguno termina golpeando su barco!- Sugirió Tsuna determinadamente.

-Puede que funcione, y además que no tenemos un mejor plan. Vamos- Apoyo Serena seriamente mientras extendía sus alas de energía rosada.

-¡Todos, tenemos un gran problema!- Gritaba Happy asustada y nerviosamente mientras volvía de estar a una gran altura en el cielo sobre aquel campo de batalla.

-¿Eh? ¿Happy? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te ves todo agitado- Preguntaba Tsuna con confusión al ver a su compañero.

-¡Y-Yo lo vi! ¡Estaba volando y lo vi! ¡Otro gran número de soldados de Spriggan Tail se dirigen hacia acá y con muchos gigantes y vehículos mágicos de guerra!- Informaba el Exceed azul nerviosamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Más enemigos se acercan?!- Reacciono Ryos sorprendido al igual que muchos de sus compañeros y veteranos de su gremio a su alrededor.

-Ahora que lo pienso, esa mujer enana de antes dijo que enviara una parte de sus tropas para que ayudaran a este gran número de soldados a tomar la ciudad. Ese gran número de enemigos que se acerca aquí debe ser esos. Maldición, se me había olvidado- Dijo Roku frustrado.

-Entonces tenemos que derrotar al mayor número de soldado que podamos antes de que sus refuerzos lleguen completamente aquí. Nos está costando bastante evitar que todos estos soldados entren a la ciudad, y si sus refuerzos llegan puede que lo logren- Explicaba Serena seriamente.

-¡Pero, ¿Qué hay de esa maldita mujer enmascarada?! ¡¿Vamos a dejar que se vaya y vaya a donde están los ciudadanos de Magnolia y los mate?!- Preguntaba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos con duda furiosa.

-¡No, Tsuna! ¡No la dejare hacemos hacer eso!- Exclamaba una seria Erza mientras mandaba a volar a cientos de soldados de Spriggan Tail con el simple agitar de las espadas en sus manos- ¡Nosotros definitivamente protegeros nuestra ciudad así como las personas que la habitan y le dan tanta vida! ¡Derrotamos lo más rápido posible a cada uno de los seres que quieren invadir Magnolia y luego iremos inmediatamente al mismo lugar que irán los Generales de Spriggan Tail para detenerlos de que lastimen a las personas inocentes ocultas en los búnkeres! ¡Le informare a las otras ciudades a través de la lacrima de comunicación para que también vayan a esas mismos lugares luego de eliminar a sus enemigos! ¡Fiore definitivamente no perderá esta guerra!-

-Maestra…- Reaccionaron varios jóvenes magos asombrados ante la gran voluntad y determinación de la llamada Titania.

-¡Erza tiene razón! ¡No vamos a perder! ¡No podemos permitir que Marcus, Alicia, Sena, Las Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth y la hija de Cobra tengan éxito en su misión en Helland mientras nosotros nos hacemos los patéticos aquí! ¡Vamos a acabar con todos!- Exclamo un serio Laxus mientras derrotaba a varios golems de piedra con sus poderosos rayos dorados.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Juvia también le prometió a Raine que iría a ayudarla cuando las cosas aquí se calmaran, así que tenemos que derrotar a estos enemigos rápido!- Dijo una sonriente Juvia mientras golpeaba a sus enemigos con furiosas ráfagas de agua.

-Raine…no sé porque…pero tengo un extraño y molesto dolor en mi pecho cuando pienso en ella… ¿Estará bien?- Pensaba un serio Gray mientras combatía.

-Laxus-san…Juvia-san…- Nombraba Serena con impresión tras observar el combate de sus senpais de Fairy Tail.

-¡Hmp! ¡Los que esos viejos dicen es verdad! ¡No vamos a perder contra tipos como estos! ¡Protegeremos a la ciudad y a las personas sin dudarlo! ¡Somos Fairy Tail después de todo!- Exclamo un sonriente Tsuna envolviendo su vendado puño derecho en unas ardientes llamas.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Debido a las órdenes de Devil-sama, Miracle-sama y el mismo Emperador, todos ustedes morirán aquí!- Gritaba furiosamente un soldado de Spriggan Tail mientras él y varios de sus camaradas se lanzaban junto con sus filosas y letales armas contra los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Inténtenlo si pueden, bastardos! ¡Los calcinare!- Grito el determinado Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación lanzándose nuevamente a la batalla junto con sus compañeros.

… _Unos momentos después…en otro lugar…_

En una terrosa zona del basto Reino de Fiore decorada con un suelo un poco rocoso, lleno de césped, con varias montañas y bosques a sus alrededores, y que era uno de los pocos lugares que no habían sido convertidos en feroces campos de batalla para los magos de Earhland y los magos de Helland, se podía apreciar como un vehículo mágico en forma de un carruaje avanzaba velozmente luego de que este abandonara la ciudad de Magnolia hace más de media hora.

En los asientos delanteros y exteriores de ese carruaje mágico, se encontraba su conductora que era la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, y a su lado se encontraba la joven perteneciente al Ejército Revolucionario de Helland. Mientras que en el interior de ese mismo carruaje se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes Dragon Slayers de Rayo, Luz Blanca, Sombra y Veneno respectivamente, cada uno de la Cuarta Generación y moviéndose de aquí para allá salvajemente debido al movimiento de ese vehículo en donde estaban montados y a los mareos que este les causaba.

-¡Ya debemos estar cerca de llegar a nuestro objetivo! ¡¿Cómo están ustedes haya dentro?!- Preguntaba Alicia mientras conducía a sus amigos en el interior del vehículo mágico.

-Agh…Uh…Ah…- Era todo lo que podían balbucear unos muy mareados Marcus, Lisa, Sorano y Sophia mientras se movían de un lado para otro debido al frenético movimiento del vehículo en donde se encontraban.

-No parecen estar muy bien. Pensar que la debilidad de seres tan poderosos como los Dragon Slayers serían los transportes…no puedo dejar de sorprenderme cada vez que lo digo- Comentaba Sena tras ver a los mareados jóvenes mata-dragones.

-Esa forma de decirlo… ¿No conocías a un Dragon Slayer antes, Sena?- Preguntaba

-Bueno, como dije cuando nos conocimos, el Ejército Revolucionario no posee una gran cantidad de magos como los demás ejércitos de Helland. Además, en mi mundo, las personas con magias tan poderosas como esas solo viven para la guerra que causan sus ejércitos…o al menos hasta que Spriggan Tail tomo control sobre ellos y empezó a usarlos solamente para sembrar caos. Pero cuando lleguemos a Helland, espero que mi plan nos ayude a acabar con esa época de caos… ¡¿Eh?! ¡Es ahí! ¡Ahí está el oculto el laboratorio del consejo mágico!- Dijo la llamada Serena Dragneel de repente mientras apuntaba a la entrada de una cueva de una montaña de sus alrededores.

-¿Ahí?- Reacciono la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul a su lado.

Ante el aviso que le había dado la joven de cortos cabellos negros proveniente de otro mundo, la joven que vestía partes de una reluciente armadura hizo que el vehículo mágico que ella conducía siguiera avanzando hasta posicionarse en frente de la entrada de la cueva de una montaña a sus cercanías y detenerse. Luego, tanto Alicia como Sena se bajaron del aquel carruaje mágico en donde estaban, y después le abrieron las puertas a los Dragon Slayers en ese mismo vehículo para que pudieran bajar, aunque los cuatro terminaron cayendo al suelo terroso uno encima del otro debido a sus fuertes mareos.

-Parecen que estan bien. ¿Disfrutaron el viaje?- Preguntaba Alicia sonriente.

-No, no, no. Ellos no están nada bien. Creo que si hubiéramos conducido un poco más, posiblemente hubieran terminado viendo la luz del más allá- Dijo Sena con gotas de sudor bajando por su cabeza mientras veía a los mareados Dragon Slayers tirados en el suelo.

-¿Y-Ya llegamos?- Preguntaba Sophia encima de Marcus.

-N-No lo sé. Cuando mis ojos dejen de dar vueltas te responderé- Respondió Marcus encima de su prima.

-T-Todos ustedes son p-patéticos. ¿D-De verdad se marean por un pequeño viaje como ese? Y-Yo me entrene durante todo un año para soportar cosas como estas…Soy una maga de S-Sabertooth después de todo. ¿De verdad, Sorano-chan?- Decía una muy mareada y nauseabunda Lisa encima de su compañera de gremio.

-L-Lisa-chan…antes de decir eso…quítate de encima mío, por favor…y trata de no vomitar en el proceso…- Contestaba una mareada Sorano debajo de todos los demás.

-Esto es triste de ver…- Pensaba Sena todavía en el mismo estado.

-Repónganse rápido. No podemos perder tiempo. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí, la batalla continua en toda Fiore, incluyendo Magnolia por supuesto. Tenemos que apresurarnos a terminar nuestros asuntos en Helland y luego volver aquí, para luchar al lado de nuestros compañeros- Explico una seria Alicia.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos, Alicia- Hablaba Lisa poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás Dragon Slayers- Pero es más fácil decir que nos repongamos de ese viaje que hacerlo. Sobre todo con esa forma de conducir tuya. Sé que estábamos apurados, pero conducías de una forma brusca, salvaje y…-

-¿Alguna queja de mi forma de conducir?- Preguntaba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail con una seria y aterradora mirada proviniendo de sus ojos marrones.

-¡N-Ninguna!- Respondieron unos asustados y nerviosos todos los demás jóvenes mientras en realidad pensaban- ¡E-En serio se volvió demasiado igual a Erza-san durante este año! ¡Incluso causo terror igual que ella!-

-E-entonces, vamos a entrar. Seguramente los científicos del consejo mágico nos están esperando- Dijo Sena cambiado su miedo por decisión.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y del consejo mágico determinadamente.

-¡E-Esperen!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron repentinamente los jóvenes al escuchar esa voz que salió de la nada.

Al escuchar sin previo aviso el fuerte grito de una feroz voz masculina que les resultaba bastante conocido a Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano y Sophia, ellos cinco junto con Sena levantaron sus miradas hacia la dirección de esta y presenciaron con sorpresa como los cielos que rodeaban sus cercanías repentinamente se habían vistos decorados con la presencia de una criatura voladora que parecía ser una gigantesca águila la cual se acercaba velozmente a su misma dirección.

Pero con el pasar de los segundos, aquellos seis jóvenes en frente de la entrada a una cueva se sorprendieron nuevamente al descubrir que aquella enorme águila que se les acercaba en realidad no era un águila de verdad, ya que a pesar de que se movía a voluntad, todo su gran cuerpo estaba hecho de un sólido y gélido hielo. Y sin mencionar que en la espalda de esa gran águila de hielo se encontraba cierta persona.

Cierta persona que era poseía diecinueve años de edad, un cuerpo atlético, un puntiagudo cabello blanco, unos furiosos y determinados levemente filosos ojos de color verde, que vestía con una camisa sin cuello negra de mangas largas y dobladas, unos jeans grises de aspecto rasgado, unos zapatos deportivos negros, un collar plateado alrededor de su cuello y que portaba la marca verde de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntaba Sena con confusión.

-¡¿Leo?!- Reaccionaron los demás jóvenes magos con gran sorpresa al ver al joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale.

Pero mientras el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos viajaba encima de una de sus creaciones dinámicas de hielo, esta águila repentinamente termino deshaciendo de la nada posiblemente porque no estaba muy bien creada y debido a eso, el joven que era uno de los hijos gemelos de Lyon y Meredy Vastia termino cayendo bruscamente al suelo terroso y rodando brutalmente por este. Y lo único bueno de esa situación es que Leo término deteniéndose justamente en frente de Marcus, Alicia, Sorano, Lisa, Sophia y Sena, los cuales lo miraban con sorpresa ante su presencia ahí.

-L-Logre llegar justo a tiempo…- Dijo un cansado y levemente lastimado Leo mientras se levantaba del suelo de una manera un poco dificultada.

-¡Leo, ¿Estas bien?!- Preguntaba Marcus mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-Leo… ¿El hermano gemelo de Ur Vastia que conocí el año pasado? Ahora que lo veo mejor…tienen el mismo rostro…Pero, ¿Tu qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?- Preguntaba Sena con confusión.

-Mi mama trabaja para el consejo mágico. Ella me hablo del proyecto para viajar al otro mundo llamado Helland tiempo atrás y que un grupo de mis amigos serian seleccionados para ir allí a una misión…quien diría que esa información me serviría ahora. Tú debes ser la Serena que vino del mismo mundo que Spriggan Tail, ¿Verdad?...Lamento que no sean las mejores condiciones para encontrarnos…Pero yo soy Leo Vastia- Se presentaba el joven peliblanco seriamente.

-S-Si…Soy Serena Dragneel…puedes llamarme Sena…un gusto- Se presentaba la joven de cortos cabellos negros todavía con algo de confusión.

-Ahora entendemos como conocías nuestra ubicación, pero todavía no explica que haces aquí, Leo- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-Así es. Además parecías todo apurado. Se notaban tus apuros en esa águila de hielo que montabas. Parece que no la creaste de una manera estable y termino deshaciéndose en pleno aire- Dijo Lisa curiosa.

-Puedo escuchar que tus pensamientos están todos confusos y enredados por una gran impaciencia, pero hay una cosa que piensas sobre todo. ¿Paso algo con Raine?- Preguntaba Sophia seriamente.

-¿Raine-sama? ¿A qué se refiere Sophia-sama con eso, Leo-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano con confusión.

-Les explicare todo. Pero para no perder tiempo, vayamos entrando al laboratorio del consejo...y para resumirlo un poco, necesito que me lleven a Helland con ustedes- Respondió Leo con gran seriedad en su mirada.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendieron y confundieron los demás jóvenes al escuchar las palabras del mago de Lamia Scale.

Aunque los jóvenes magos estaban confundidos y sorprendidos ante las palabras que había dicho el joven mago de hielo que se les acaba de unir, ellos sabían que no podían perder tiempo debido a la gran guerra entre mundos que ahora mismo se producía en todo Fiore, así que cada uno de ellos entro a la cueva en la montaña en frente de ellos y empezaron a avanzar rápidamente por esta.

Con el avanzar del tiempo, los jóvenes magos no solamente terminaron llegando a una amplia y alta zona de la cueva que poseía una gran cantidad de equipo científico y mágico acompañado por varios hombres y mujeres que vestían las ropas del consejo mágico, sino que además pudieron escuchar todas las explicaciones que les decía el hijo de Lyon y Meredy Vastia. Leo les había explicado a sus compañeros como Raine y el habían terminado juntos en la misma ciudad en batalla contra Spriggan Tail, y como ahí se habían encontrado inesperadamente con uno de los Generales de Spriggan Tail, Icicle.

El joven mago de hielo les continuo explicando a sus compañeros como Raine y el trataron de enfrentar al enemigo apodado "El Carcelero de Nieve", pero que su fuerza les superaba. Después termino explicando como el término siendo completamente congelado, y que aunque seguía vivo estaba totalmente inmovilizado, y solo pudo terminar viendo como Raine era puesta bajo control de la misteriosa magia de hielo de Icicle y como este se la termino llevando hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Raine fue secuestrada por un General de Spriggan Tail?!- Reaccionaron los jóvenes magos con sorpresa.

-Si- Hablo Leo- Tras ponerla bajo su control con una magia de hielo que yo no había visto jamás, Raine-san no pudo hacer nada para evitar seguir a ese canalla enmascarado. Y luego de liberarme del hielo con el que me encerró, recuperar mi movilidad y explicarle la situación a Ur, ella y yo los buscamos por toda la ciudad e interrogamos a todos los enemigos que pudimos durante el curso de la batalla, pero ambos se habían desvanecido por completo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero luego recordé que mientras estuve congelado escuche a ese Icicle diciendo que volvería a Helland para cumplir su rol. Ahí es donde ese maldito debió llevarse a Raine-san-

-¿Para eso quieres venir con nosotros? ¿Para rescatar a Raine de ese Icicle?- Preguntaba Sophia con seriedad.

-Por supuesto. No me importa si no estoy seguro, si mi enemigo es miles de veces más poderoso que yo o si tengo que ir a un mundo paralelo o al mismo infierno. Si es para rescatar a Raine-san, hare lo que sea- Respondió Leo con gran determinación, ferocidad y seriedad en su mirada de ojos verdes.

-Leo…- Nombraron los jóvenes magos al ver la preocupación del joven mago de hielo.

-Conque eso fue lo que pasó-

-¡¿Eh?!- Volvieron a sorprenderse los jóvenes magos al escuchar una repentina voz masculina.

Volteando la mirada al escuchar de nuevo una familiar voz de hombre, los jóvenes magos presentes en aquel laboratorio oculto en la zona de una cueva de montaña observaron con asombro como de las sombras causadas por una esquina de ese lugar, dos seres salieron a la luz. Esos dos seres eran dos serios hombres adultos, uno de cabellos negros y otro de cabellos negro azulado, ambos con marcas de Fairy Tail en distintas partes de su cuerpo, y uno de ellos que solamente vestía con unos bóxeres negro azulado. Al ver a esas dos personas en aquella escena, obviamente los jóvenes magos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

-¡¿Gray-san?!- Reaccionaron Alicia, Marcus, Sena y Leo con gran sorpresa al ver a ese adulto mago de hielo en aquella escena junto con el adulto mago de tele-transportación.

-El padre de Raine-sama…- Decía Sorano con sorpresa.

-Como siempre luciendo un look único, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Lisa al ver al casi desnudo hombre con vergüenza.

-¡Y Mest-san también está aquí! ¡Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?!- Preguntaba Sophia con sorpresa al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Usted debería estar en Magnolia! ¡¿Cómo va la batalla?!- Preguntaba Alicia con gran interés.

-No se preocupen. Ya hemos derrotado a casi todos los enemigos aunque eran muchos e incluso trajeron refuerzos. Y aunque ahora mismo estamos apurados debido a cierta información que recibimos del enemigo…yo tuve un extraño presentimiento molestándome y decidí hacer que Mest me llevara al mismo lugar que llevo a Raine- Respondió un serio Gray.

-Pero al llegar, la batalla en esa ciudad ya casi había terminado en nuestra victoria, pero no importa cuento buscamos, no encontramos a Raine. Tras buscar un largo rato, nos encontramos con Ur y ella nos explicó lo que había pasado y a donde habías venido, Leo. Por eso estamos aquí- Dijo Mest seriamente.

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad? ¿Raine ha sido tomada por el enemigo?- Preguntaba Gray con una gran seriedad reflejada en su mirada.

Ante la pregunta que había hecho en serio tono un hombre que el respetaba de gran manera, que le conocía desde pequeño, que le ayudaba de vez en cuando en sus arduos entrenamientos, que era como un tío para él ya que era como un hermano para tu papa y que además era el padre de la mujer que él amaba y que según el habían secuestrado por culpa de su debilidad, Leo no evitar inmediatamente arrugar su mirada al mismo tiempo que la bajaba y apretaba sus puños y dientes fuertemente llenos de frustración y hacia todo lo posible para que las lágrimas de rabia no salieran de sus ojos verde.

Pero tras varios segundos de silencio, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos no tuvo más opción que tragarse profundamente todo el desprecio, rabia y tristeza que el mismo sentía ante su supuesta debilidad para después comenzar a levantar la mirada lentamente y eventualmente mirar a los serios ojos negros que poseía el hombre adulto de desordenados cabellos negro azulado. Afrontando esos serios ojos con una seriedad en sus mismos ojos, Leo tomo un profundo respiro para así poder decir…

-…Si…Raine-san…ha sido capturada por el enemigo y posiblemente ahora mismo se encuentre en Helland, Gray-san…- Contesto Leo tanto con seriedad como con tristeza.

-…- Se quedaba en Gray en serio silencio mientras apretaba furiosamente sus puños y sus ojos negros transmitían una clara furia.

-Gray-san…- Nombraron débilmente los demás jóvenes que presenciaban aquella conversación.

-… ¡P-Pero por favor, Gray-san, no se preocupe! ¡Le prometo que definitivamente la salvare de las garras del despreciable ser que la capturo! ¡Para eso mismo voy a Helland con los demás! ¡Para traer de vuelta a Raine-san!- Exclamaba Leo determinadamente.

-Sí, te escuche antes- Hablaba Gray- Pero aunque digas eso, es mi hija de la que estamos hablando. Aunque yo y todos los demás siempre tratamos de apartarnos de sus caminos para que ustedes forjen sus propios senderos como magos, nosotros somos sus padres y obviamente no podemos evitar preocuparnos. Y esta vez es una situación bastante grave. Claramente no puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras mi hija ha sido tomada por un enemigo tan peligroso-

-E-Entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir, Gray-san…Sinceramente, me sentiría mucho más aliviado si usted viniera con nosotros ya que usted es mucho, mucho más usted que yo…pero es porque es tan fuerte que debe quedarse aquí. La guerra contra Spriggan Tail todavía no termina. Earthland no puedo permitirse perder a seres con tanta fuerza como usted. Por eso…Por eso quédese aquí y siga defendiendo nuestro hogar, Gray-san…Yo definitivamente me asegurare de traer a Raine-san de regreso a el- Exclamo el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos con gran seriedad en su mirada.

-¿Aunque el enemigo es mucho más fuerte que tú?- Preguntaba el hombre casi desnudo en serio tono.

-Aunque me enfrente a todos los monstruos del infierno, traeré a Raine-san de vuelta- Respondió el joven mago de hielo determinadamente.

Observando claramente la firme y fiera determinación que el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale poseía en su levemente filosa de ojos verdes, Gray se mantuvo por unos segundos serio antes de simplemente soltar un suspiro.

-Parece que tú y yo podríamos quedarnos un buen rato discutiendo, pero no hay tiempo que perder, así que terminemos en esto. Leo…tu ve a rescatar a Raine. Más vale que la traigas de regreso- Dijo Gray con gran seriedad.

-Sí, le prometo que así será. Después de todo, fue por culpa de mi debilidad que se llevaran a Raine-san. Sin duda la traerá de vuelta- Respondió Leo igual de serio.

-En realidad se podría decir que fue mi culpa por decirle a Raine que fuera a esa ciudad- Comento un Gray lamentoso.

-Si es así, es mi culpa por ir a buscar ayuda en Magnolia cuando ustedes ya estaban bastante ocupados. Podemos seguir así todo el día, ustedes- Dijo Mest en aquella escena.

-Sí, sí, no podemos perder tiempo. Leo, sé que estoy confiando en ti para rescates a mi hija, pero exactamente por eso, te daré algo que tal vez logre ayudarte- Dijo Gray en serio tono.

-¿Algo que tal vez me ayude?- Repitió el joven peliblanco con confusión.

-Levanta tu mano- Pedía el adulto mago de hielo de Fairy Tail.

Aunque estaba levemente confuso ante las peticiones y palabras que decía el adulto mago de hielo de Fairy Tail que el respetaba, Leo no dudo ni por un solo segundo en obedecerlo, y por eso levantaba su mano derecho hacia su dirección. Y después, Gray coloco su mano derecha encima de la mano derecha de Leo, para solamente causar más confusión en todos los que le rodeaban en aquel laboratorio oculto en donde estaban presentes.

Pero tras unos segundos, esa confusión que invadía a todos los presentes fue cambiada por sorpresa al ver claramente como la mano derecha de Gray encima de la mano derecha de Leo repentinamente fue cubierta en una leve pero notable y gélida luz mágica de color azul blanquecino al mismo tiempo que unas serie de líneas negras perfectamente posicionadas aparecieron en el brazo derecho del mago adulto de Fairy Tail.

Y con el avanzar de los segundos, se presenció cómo poco a poco esas líneas negras en el brazo derecho de Gray poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo nuevamente para luego volver a formarse, pero esta vez en el brazo derecho del llamado Leo Vastia, para su sorpresa. Luego de que esas líneas terminaran de formarse completamente en el brazo derecho del mago de Lamia Scale, la luz que cubría la mano de Gray se desvaneció mientras este quitaba su mano sobre la de Leo, quien no podía evitar quedar en shock tras aquel repentino tatuaje en su brazo y sobre todo, la sensación de un nuevo poder mágico que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Estas m-marcas…!- Reaccionaba Leo sorprendido.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué pasa con ese tatuaje? Gray-san, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- Preguntaba Alicia confusa al igual que muchos otros.

-Le acabo de entregar a Leo una nueva magia que me pertenecía. Seguramente que te será útil mientras rescates a Raine- Respondió Gray levemente sonriente.

-¿Una nueva magia?- Repitieron algunos jóvenes magos con confusión.

-Magia de Devil Slayer de Hielo, ¿Verdad, Gray-san?- Dijo Leo en un serio tono.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Devil Slayer?!- Reaccionaron varios jóvenes magos con gran sorpresa.

-Oh, ¿Sabes lo que significa esos tatuajes?- Preguntaba Gray con poca reacción de sorpresa.

-Sí, Raine-san uso este poder durante la batalla contra Icicle y dijo que estas marcas eran la representación de una nueva magia de hielo que había descubierto su abuelo y que se la había dado su padre. Magia de hielo para matar demonios…Magia de Devil Slayer- Respondió el puntiagudo peliblanco.

-Eso es correcto. Mi padre se volvió un Devil Slayer de Hielo y hace mucho tiempo me entrego esta magia justo antes de su muerte para cumplir un objetivo que ya olvide hace tiempo. Pero con el pasar de los años, mi cuerpo ya no pudo soportar los efectos de esta magia y deje de usarla. Pero con la guerra que se acercaba, yo decidí usar el año de entrenamiento para volver a Raine lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuera capaz de portar esta magia y luego se la entregue, aunque solamente la mitad de ella ya que estaba un poco asustado de lo que pasaría si le entregaba todo su poder. La otra mitad de esta magia te la acabo de entregar a ti, Leo. Seguramente serás capaz de usarla. Eres el hijo de Lyon después de todo- Explicaba el adulto Fullbuster.

-¿Acaba de decir los efectos de esta magia? ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Gray-san?- Preguntaba Lisa al escuchar la conversación.

-Bueno…- Hablaba Gray-…Al igual que la magia de Dragon Slayer convierte en dragones a aquellos que no tengas anti-cuerpos para prevenir esto como la Primera y Cuarta Generación, la magia de Devil Slayer convierte en "Demonios" a sus usuarios, en otras palabras, mientras más la uses más rápido perderás tu cordura hasta convertirte en un ser que lo destruye todo. Al darme cuenta que mi mente estaba al borde del eso, yo deje de usar la Magia de Devil Slayer. Pero Raine y tú deben ser capaz de usarla por bastante tiempo sin que no les pase nada. Usa este poder para salvar a mi hija, Leo-

-Eso hare. Gracias, Gray-san- Respondió Leo seriamente mientras apretaba su puño derecho cubierto en una fría aura.

-¿Ya terminaron sus asuntos?...- Hablo Sena tras hablar con uno de los científicos presentes en aquel laboratorio-…Acabo de hablar con el científico a cargo y dijo que no hay problema que Leo venga con nosotros. Aunque ni siquiera están completamente seguros de si esa máquina nos llevara a Helland o al centro de un volcán hirviendo. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos moviendo-

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre un volcán?- Preguntaban algunos jóvenes magos con gotas de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

Sin obtener respuesta a esa pregunta por parte de la joven perteneciente a un mundo paralelo; los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth, la joven maga del consejo y ahora el joven mago de Lamia Scale procedieron a seguir a esta hasta posicionarse todos juntos y lado a lado en frente de una arquitectura de acero en forma de un arco cuadricular, y que poseía pegados a sus lados múltiples cables que conectaban a múltiples lacrimas de gran tamaño y a numerosas computadoras que estaban siendo manejadas por varios científicos del consejo mágico ahí presentes.

-¿Es este el portal que nos llevara al mundo de Sena-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano tímidamente.

-Así es- Hablaba uno de los científicos- Absorbiendo una enorme cantidad de poder mágico preso en varias lacrimas, este arco lograra romper la invisible pared dimensional que separa a infinitos mundos que existen en el universo para crear un estable túnel de energía mágica que permitirá cruzar a estos mismos mundos. Y nosotros nos aseguraremos de redirigir ese túnel de energía mágica a las coordenadas dimensionales que los llevaran al mundo paralelo conocido como Helland…o eso creemos-

-Ah, increi…Espera, ¿Creen? ¿No están seguros?- Preguntaba Lisa con leve miedo al igual que otros.

-Bueno, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de probar la maquina con seres vivos, oficialmente, ustedes serán los primeros- Hablaba otro científico- Pero no se preocupen. Seguramente todos ustedes estarán bien. Hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad que su llegada a Helland sea un éxito. Aunque también hay un treinta por cierto de probabilidad que terminen todos separados terminen separados en distintos mundos y un minino del veinte por ciento que indica que la extrema energía mágica los carbonizara por completo, pero creo que estarán bien-

-¿Otro creo? ¿Así es como nos quieren tranquilizar? ¿En serio?- Reacciono un Marcus incrédulo.

Sin más opción que aceptar sus probabilidades, los jóvenes magos observaron tanto con nerviosismo como con seriedad como los científicos oprimían numerosas teclas de las maquinas en frente de ellos al mismo tiempo que las varias lacrimas ahí presentes empezaban a liberar una fuerte luz y la parte hueca y central del arco cuadricular en frente de ellos empezó a juntar unos fuertes relámpagos mágicos. Al ver lo que pasaba en frente de ellos, los jóvenes magos aguataron sus nerviosismos mientras se tomaban de sus manos por prevención.

-Ya sea que terminemos en Helland o en algún otro lugar, no puedo parar de estar nerviosa- Comentaba Lisa un poco sudada y temblorosa.

-Aunque es un poco emocionante, ¿Verdad?- Decía Sorano levemente sonriente.

-Estamos viajando a un mundo paralelo. Por supuesto que es emocionante a pesar de las circunstancias- Apoyaba Sophia igual de sonriente.

-Un mundo que posiblemente este lleno de enemigos, ¿Estaremos bien?- Preguntaba Marcus con seriedad.

-No digas eso. Por supuesto que estaremos bien. Ya sea en Helland o en nuestro mundo. Nosotros sobreviviremos a esta batalla. Tú debes pensar así también, Marcus. Después de todo, tienes algo importante que decirme cuando esto acabe, ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Alicia amable y sonriente a su compañero.

-Si…así es- Respondió el joven albino con una leve sonrisa y sosteniendo con leve firmeza la mano de la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul.

-Raine-san…ya voy a su salvarla- Pensaba Leo determinadamente.

-Helland…mi mundo…mi hogar…voy de regreso…y esta vez…llevo a personas que me ayudaran a salvarte de las manos de las del caos- Pensaba una decidida Sena.

Con grandes determinaciones grabadas en sus mentes, cuerpos y alma, los jóvenes magos mantuvieron sus manos fuertemente unidas y sus pies firmes en su posición mientras la gran energía que surgía del centro del arco cuadricular en frente de ellos poco a poco se convirtió en una brillante luz que se extendía hacia ellos rápidamente. Gray, Mest y los demás científicos presentes en aquel laboratorio observaron claramente como esa brillante luz surgente de arco término envolviendo a cada uno de los jóvenes magos para luego desaparecer por completo sin dejar ni un solo rastro de ellos.

-¿De verdad crees que tengan éxito en esa misión que Sena les tiene preparados? A pesar de todo ese año que pasaron entrenando, siguen siendo jóvenes y sus desenfrenadas emociones podrían llevarlos a cometer un error- Dijo Mest seriamente.

-Hablas como si nosotros no hubiéramos sido igual que ellos a esa edad. Además es por esas emociones desenfrenadas que ellos poseen por su juventud y que nosotros perdimos al volvernos adultos es que creo que tendrán éxito. Ellos son los que crearan un nuevo futuro para este Reino…eso es lo que yo creo- Dijo Gray sonrientemente.

… _Mientras tanto…_

Nuevamente de regreso en la ciudad de Magnolia se podía apreciar un cambio bastante notable en sus alrededores que eran un campo de batalla. Se apreciaba claramente como los valles, pequeños montes, terrosos suelos y bosques que existían a los alrededores de Magnolia ahora eran el terreno en donde descansaban miles de seriamente inconscientes y bastante heridos seres de armadura negra, destruidos vehículos mágicos, golems de piedra aplastados y muy lastimados humanoides gigantes, todos pertenecientes a Spriggan Tail.

Pero sobre todo, se podía apreciar claramente como entre todos los soldados de Spriggan Tail tirados en las zonas alrededor de la amplia ciudad de Magnolia, se encontraban la mayoría de los magos del gremio conocido como Fairy Tail. Y aparte de estar entre un gran número de vehículos mágicos en forma de grandes autos a todo terreno, los magos de Fairy Tail poseían serian miradas apuntadas a la mujer de largos cabellos escarlatas, fieros ojos marrones, que vestía partes de una reluciente armadura, que estaba parada en el centro de ellos y que era la séptima maestra de su gremio.

-¡Escuchen!- Hablaba Erza fuertemente- ¡Ahora mismo los magos más poderosos del enemigo están dirigiéndose hacia donde nosotros mantenemos ocultos y a salvo a la gente indefensa e inocente de Magnolia y todas las otras ciudades de Fiore con el fin de usarlos como chantaje en esta despreciable guerra, pero, nosotros no se los permitiremos! ¡Ya lo informe a los magos de las demás ciudades y al consejo mágico! ¡Ellos y nosotros decidimos enviar magos a donde están ocultos los civiles para así poder defenderlos del enemigo! ¡Pero como el enemigo enviara refuerzos pronto a cada una de nuestras ciudades, otros se quedaran a defenderlas! ¡Pero estemos defendiendo nuestras ciudades, luchando contra el enemigo en distintas zonas o incluso en otros mundos! ¡Los magos de Fairy Tail…No…de Fiore siempre están juntos dándose fuerza unos a otros! ¡Ahora vayan! ¡A Defender y Ganar!-

-¡Sí!- Respondieron ferozmente los demás magos de Fairy Tail.

Tras escuchar las determinadas y fieras palabras de su admirable y actual maestra de gremio, diferentes números de magos de Fairy Tail se subieron a los vacíos vehículos mágicos que andaban a su alrededor en aquel campo de batalla lleno de derrotados soldados de Spriggan Tail e inmediatamente comenzaron a avanzar a través de ellos mientras varios de sus demás compañeros y soldados del consejo mágico, incluyendo la llamada Titania, se quedaban en Magnolia para esperar la segunda oleada de enemigos que vendrían muy pronto.

En la gran cantidad de vehículos mágicos que habían partido de Magnolia se encontraban un distinto número de magos de Fairy Tail. En los asientos traseros de uno de esos vehículos se encontraba un muy mareado Dragon Slayer de Hielo de la Cuarta Generación y su compañero Exceed de pelaje azul mientras que la que conducía era una bella joven de largos cabellos negros, ojos marrones y que era en realidad un demonio de los libros de Zeref en su forma humana.

-¡B-Bájenme de aquí…Me v-voy a morir…!- Balbuceaba un muy mareado Tsuna con baba saliendo a montones de su boca.

-D-Debo decir que esta vez apoyo a Tsuna…Serena…T-Tu manera de conducir es muy brusca- Comentaba Happy con leve mareo.

-Cállense. ¿Qué esperaban? Es la primera vez que conduzco uno de estos. Además, es su culpa por no poder conducir al ser un pequeño gato demasiado parlante y un idiota con una estúpida enfermedad sin sentido- Respondió Serena mientras manejaba.

Mientras que en otro de los vehículos se encontraba una familia compuesta por un musculoso hombre de cabellos albinos de magia Take Over, una bella mujer de cabellos cafés que usaba Magia de Polvo de Hada y Ojos Mágicos, y una joven de cabellos cafés que usaba magia de Take Over.

-¡Rápido, Papa! ¡Tenemos que ir a toda velocidad a derrotar a esos tipos de Spriggan Tail antes de que lastimen a alguien! ¡Maldición, tomar rehenes no es de hombres!- Dijo Sonia furiosa.

-¡Tienes toda la razón, Sonia! ¡Les enseñaremos como son los verdaderos hombres cuando los detengamos!- Respondió Elfman mientras conducía.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con esas palabras. Acelera, cariño- Dijo una seria Evergreen en los asientos traseros.

Y en otro de esos vehículos que habían salido de Magnolia se encontraba otra familia conformada por un adulto Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Primera generación, una maga de Escritura Solida, un Exceed de pelaje negro y un joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Agh…Ugh…- Era todo lo que podían decir Gajeel y Ryos mientras se encontraban muy mareados en los asientos traseros de aquel vehículo.

-Aunque la situación es grave, es bueno tener algo de silencio a pesar de que estos dos están juntos- Comentaba Levy en uno de los asientos delanteros.

-Es verdad- Apoyaba un serio Pantherlily mientras conducía el vehículo mágico en su musculosa forma humanoide.

Y en otro de los múltiples vehículos mágicos que se alejaban de Magnolia a gran velocidad se encontraban en los asientos traseros una joven maga celestial de catorce años de edad y un Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación que compartía su misma edad, mientras que en el asiento del conductor se encontraba una bella adulta de cabellos marrones que usaba magia de cartas.

-M-Maldición...maldita sociedad de la superficie y sus herramientas de t-tortura para D-Dragon Slayers…- Comentaba un mareado Roku con serias nauseas.

-Solamente es un vehículo. Trata de aguantar un ratito mas- Decía Lucia entre leves risas.

-Lucia-chan tiene razón Roku, aguanta. En especial ahora que voy a voy a acelerar. ¡Vamos!- Exclamo una emocionada Cana pisando fuertemente el acelerador de aquel vehículo mágico que conducía.

Aquellos cuatro vehículos mágicos y muchos otros de Magnolia y también en muchas otras ciudades del basto Reino de Fiore avanzaban a toda velocidad en diferentes direcciones y en distintos terrenos para lograr llegar a tiempo a los lejanos lugares en donde estaban ubicados y ocultos los búnkeres que mantenían seguros a sus inocentes ciudadanos de los soldados y generales del ejército de magos de Helland, Spriggan Tail. Al menos por ahora.

… _Momentos más tarde…_

Tras un largo rato de haber abandonado la ciudad de Magnolia, uno de los muchos vehículos mágicos en forma de una gran camioneta a todo terreno que habían salido de esta ahora se encontraba avanzando a gran velocidad por el terroso suelo de un desolado valle decorado por varias montañas y algunos pocos bosques a su alrededor. Más específicamente; el vehículo mágico que transportaba a Lucia, Roku y Cana.

-¿T-Todavía no llegamos…al lugar donde e-están ocultos los ciudadanos de Fiore?...Y-Ya quiero bajar de esta maldita máquina de…tortura y tocar la suave tierra…- Preguntaba el muy mareado joven de largos cabellos en forma de cola de lobo.

-Ya te dije que es solamente un vehículo. En serio, mareado o no, solamente eres un gruñón, ¿Verdad, Roku? Aunque me parece algo lindo- Dijo la pequeño joven de largos cabellos rubios entre risas mientras sobaba la espalda del mareado joven Dragon Slayer a su lado.

-C-Cállate…maldita moco… ¡Ugh!- Fue interrumpido Roku por intensas ganas de vomitar.

-Solamente aguanta un poco más, Roku. Ya casi llegamos a la montaña que oculta al bunker que nos asignaron a nosotros. Por el momento sigue disfrutando de los dulces cuidados de Lucia-chan. Podrías ir acostumbrarte para el futuro- Contestaba Cana en tono pícaro mientras manejaba.

-M-Maldita… ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso?- Preguntaba Roku mareado pero molesto.

-Jajaja, bueno, si quieres sab… ¡¿Eh?!- Se quedó Cana en shock tras cambiar sus múltiples risas por una grave expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Cana-san? ¿Qué es lo pasa…? ¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Lucia de igual manera.

Tanto Lucia como Cana se habían visto invadidas por grandes sensaciones de miedo, sorpresa y silencio al ver a cierta cosa a través del parabrisas del vehículo mágico en que estaban con sus respectivos ojos. Ambas magas de Fairy Tail, a diferencia del muy mareado joven Dragon Slayer con visión borrosa, observaban claramente como a unos metros en frente de su vehículo mágico en movimiento se encontraba cierta persona femenina.

Más específicamente, una mujer adulta de voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo y unos abultados y largos cabellos de color blanco albino. Esa mujer en medio de aquel desolado terreno vestía con un ajustado traje de cuerpo completo de color azul con toques de blanco en forma de llamas, una larga capa negra en su espalda, unos guantes y botas de reluciente acero con garras en cada una de sus dedos, y sin mencionar, una máscara plateada cubriendo su rostro femenino.

-¡¿Q-Que pasa…?!- Preguntaba el mareado Roku al ver las reacciones de sus compañeras.

-¡E-Esa es…!- Decia Lucia llena de terror al ver a la general de Spriggan Tail frente a su vehículo.

-¡Esa mujer…!- Dijo Cana cambiando su miedo y sorpresa por ferocidad mientras observaba a la llamada "Demonio de Dios".

-Ya llegaron, magos de Fairy Tail…Bien, que comience la diversión- Susurraba con placer la llamada Devil.

… _El primer enemigo de las hadas es el demonio bendecido por dios…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Lamento mucho el retraso del capítulo. Es que ahora mismo me encuentro de vacaciones con mi familia por semana santa y no había visto oportunidad de subir el capítulo. De cualquier manera, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y también quiero informar que debido a estas vacaciones no podre publicar capitulo la próxima semana. Lo siento mucho T.T. Felices semana santa a todos quien vivan en Venezuela.**

 **Matane.**


	86. El Demonio Con La Bendición de Dios

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 13/86: ¡El Demonio Con La Bendición de Dios!**

Un año completo ha pasado y cada uno de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail regresa de sus arduos entrenamientos a su querida ciudad de Magnolia, justo a tiempo para empezar junto con el resto de su gremio la feroz lucha guerra contra las miles de fuerzas del ejército magos de Helland, Spriggan Tail, al igual que cada una de las ciudades del basto Reino de Fiore. Y aparte de la muestra de las nuevas habilidades de los jóvenes magos gracias a sus entrenamientos, varias cosas que nadie se esperaba ocurrieron en aquella guerra entre mundos paralelos.

Cosas como la aparición de la General de Spriggan Tail llamada Devil en el campo de batalla de Magnolia y su enfrentamiento contra una furiosa Erza, y también el repentino secuestro de Raine por parte de otro de los generales de Spriggan Tail llamado Icicle. Y ante eso último, el joven mago de Lamia Scale llamado Leo Vastia inmediatamente se embarcó en la ida a Helland junto con Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sophia, Sorano y Sena para no solamente cumplir los planes de esta ultima de acabar con las guerras de su mundo, sino también para rescatar a Raine.

Mientras que de regreso en la ciudad de Magnolia, tras derrotar a una incontable cantidad de tropas enemigas, algunos magos de Fairy Tail le dejaron la defensa de su ciudad a otros, se dividieron en distintos grupos e inmediatamente se dirigieron a las zonas de Fiore en donde estaban ocultos los ciudadanos de las ciudades de este Reino ya que por Devil, habían descubierto que los magos de Spriggan Tail se dirigían a estos lugares para tomar a sus ciudadanos como rehenes de guerra.

Y tras un tiempo tras haber abandonado Magnolia; el vehículo mágico en donde se encontraban Cana, Lucia y Roku estaba comenzando a llegar al bunker que se les había asignado, pero antes de completar completamente este deber, los tres magos de Fairy Tail se toparon con una enorme y letal problemas frente a ellos…

… **Continuación…**

Tras un largo rato de haber abandonado la ciudad de Magnolia, uno de los muchos vehículos mágicos en forma de una gran camioneta a todo terreno que habían salido de esta ahora se encontraba avanzando a gran velocidad por el terroso suelo de un desolado valle decorado por varias montañas y algunos pocos bosques a su alrededor. Más específicamente; el vehículo mágico que transportaba a Lucia, Roku y Cana.

-¿T-Todavía no llegamos…al lugar donde e-están ocultos los ciudadanos de Fiore?...Y-Ya quiero bajar de esta maldita máquina de…tortura y tocar la suave tierra…- Preguntaba el muy mareado joven de largos cabellos en forma de cola de lobo.

-Ya te dije que es solamente un vehículo. En serio, mareado o no, solamente eres un gruñón, ¿Verdad, Roku? Aunque me parece algo lindo- Dijo la pequeño joven de largos cabellos rubios entre risas mientras sobaba la espalda del mareado joven Dragon Slayer a su lado.

-C-Cállate…maldita moco… ¡Ugh!- Fue interrumpido Roku por intensas ganas de vomitar.

-Solamente aguanta un poco más, Roku. Ya casi llegamos a la montaña que oculta al bunker que nos asignaron a nosotros. Por el momento sigue disfrutando de los dulces cuidados de Lucia-chan. Podrías ir acostumbrarte para el futuro- Contestaba Cana en tono pícaro mientras manejaba.

-M-Maldita… ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso?- Preguntaba Roku mareado pero molesto.

-Jajaja, bueno, si quieres sab… ¡¿Eh?!- Se quedó Cana en shock tras cambiar sus múltiples risas por una grave expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Cana-san? ¿Qué es lo pasa…? ¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Lucia de igual manera.

Tanto Lucia como Cana se habían visto invadidas por grandes sensaciones de miedo, sorpresa y silencio al ver a cierta cosa a través del parabrisas del vehículo mágico en que estaban con sus respectivos ojos. Ambas magas de Fairy Tail, a diferencia del muy mareado joven Dragon Slayer con visión borrosa, observaban claramente como a unos metros en frente de su vehículo mágico en movimiento se encontraba cierta persona femenina.

Más específicamente, una mujer adulta de voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo y unos abultados y largos cabellos de color blanco albino. Esa mujer en medio de aquel desolado terreno vestía con un ajustado traje de cuerpo completo de color azul con toques de blanco en forma de llamas, una larga capa negra en su espalda, unos guantes y botas de reluciente acero con garras en cada una de sus dedos, y sin mencionar, una máscara plateada cubriendo su rostro femenino.

-¡¿Q-Que pasa…?!- Preguntaba el mareado Roku al ver las reacciones de sus compañeras.

-¡E-Esa es…!- Decia Lucia llena de terror al ver a la general de Spriggan Tail frente a su vehículo.

-¡Esa mujer…!- Dijo Cana cambiando su miedo y sorpresa por ferocidad mientras observaba a la llamada "Demonio de Dios".

-Ya llegaron, magos de Fairy Tail…Bien, que comience la diversión- Susurraba con placer la llamada Devil.

Luego de haber dicho aquellas simples palabras con una enorme sensación de éxtasis, la misteriosa pero sádica y homicida mujer enmascarada de largos y abultados cabellos blancos que se encontraba parada solitariamente en un parado tanto desértico como boscoso y montañoso procedió a levantar su mano derecho hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su dedo índice hacia la dirección en que se encontraba el gran y veloz vehículo mágico que cargaba a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Y haciendo eso, la llamada Devil disparo de la punta de su dedo índice cubierto en un guante de acero con garras al igual que el resto de su mano, un pequeño destello de luz de color morado oscurecido, el cual viajo velozmente por los aires hasta llegar por debajo del gran vehículo mágico en forma de una camioneta de cuatro grandes ruedas a todo terreno que cargaba en s interior a Cana, Lucia y Roku.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Prepare…!-

Pero antes de que la maga de cartas mágicas que iba en el asiento de conductor pudiera dar un aviso apresurado a los dos jóvenes magos de 14 años que iban en los asientos traseros, aquel gran vehículo mágico en forma de una camioneta a todo terreno en que todos ellos avanzaban velozmente paso a volar violetamente a una gran altura debido a una enorme explosión de energía mágica oscura que se había formado debajo de él y posiblemente debido a los actos de la general de Spriggan Tail a unos metros de su posición.

Ante aquella explosión de magia oscura que había ocurrido debajo de él, aquel vehículo mágico en donde se encontraban tres magos de Fairy Tail se alzó a una gran altura para luego descender a una gran velocidad y dando varios giros hasta chocar violentamente contra el rocoso suelo de aquella zona y seguir rodando duramente mientras se veía envuelto en unas notables llamas de magia oscura y más partes de él se desprendían o rompían completamente por los numerosos impactos.

Y cuando finalmente el destruido vehículo mágico se detuvo de rodar por aquellos rocosos suelos, las bastantes agrietadas ventanas de este terminaron de ser totalmente destruidas debido a un fuerte golpe de un puño que provino de su parte interior. Y por el espacio que habían dejado esas ventanas destruidas; Cana, Lucia y Roku salieron con apenas unos pequeños rasguños pero muy furiosos del interior de aquel destruido vehículo mágico antes de que se viera totalmente envuelto en unas llamas de magia oscura y mientras la general de Spriggan Tail a unos metros de distancia ahí presente apuntaba la mira de su máscara plateada a su dirección.

-M-Maldición… ¿Están bien, Lucia-chan, Roku?- Preguntaba Cana con preocupación a los dos jóvenes de catorce años a su lado.

-Si…de alguna manera… ¿Qué hay de usted, Cana-san?- Preguntaba la pequeña joven rubia mientras ayudaba a parar un joven de cabellos verdes de su misma edad y que seguía levemente mareado.

-Igual. Pero tuvimos suerte de que el vehículo mágico fuera más resistente de lo que pensé. Sinceramente, al ver ese destello de magia oscura pasar por debajo de nosotros, creí que el vehículo iba a explotar por completo- Comentaba una molesta Cana quitándose el polvo de su cuerpo.

-Yo no diría que fue suerte. Seguramente esa maldita mujer se contuvo para que el vehículo saliera volando en vez de explotar por completo y matarnos. Solamente quería vernos pasar un mal momento. Esa es la clase de persona que es- Dijo un serio y molesto Roku ya recuperado.

-¡¿Qué…demonios pasa aquí?!- Hablaba Devil furiosa al ver a los tres magos de Fairy Tail a unos metros de su posición-… ¡Maldición, sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de que Erza-chan viniera hacia mí, pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos me tocara luchar contra otro mago casi tan fuerte como ella! ¡Pero en vez de eso, ¿me toco luchar contra un par de mocosos en crecimiento y una chica en medio bikini?! ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡AAAAHHH!-

-Parece que no está muy feliz de que nosotros fuéramos los que terminaran llegando al lugar de resguardo de este bunker…- Comentaba Lucia al ver las reacciones de su enemiga.

-Pues que sepa que yo tampoco estoy muy feliz que digamos. Ella es la que pudo luchar fácilmente contra Erza después de todo. Sabía que era probable que nos topáramos con un general de los Spriggan, pero hubiera preferido que no nos tocara está loca homicida- Dijo una levemente seria Cana decorando su mano con varias cartas en su palma.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero se quién sea el enemigo, no podemos darnos el lujo de retirarnos- Dijo un serio Roku apretando sus puños.

-Ya que tenemos que proteger a la gente oculta en el bunker de esta zona- Dijo una Lucia igual de seria.

-… ¿Hm?- Paro Devil su ira tras notar las serias miradas de los magos de Fairy Tail frente a ellos-… ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Qué pasa con esas miradas? ¿Acaso…quieren luchar contra mí? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Están locos o solamente quieren suicidarse para no sufrir en esta guerra?! ¡Es imposible que ustedes puedan luchar contra mí! ¡Ja! ¡De solamente pensarlo me duele el estómago de la risa! ¡Es decir, por su poder mágico puedo decir que no son débiles, pero están muy alejados de mi nivel! ¡Mis preciadas garras se volverían de metal oxidado si les dejara probar la sangre de tales debiluchos! ¡Si tanto desean morir, los desintegrare por completo con mi magia oscura!-

-Parece que nos está subestimando bastante esta mujer- Dijo el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas molesto.

-Pues se arrepentirá. Vamos- Dijo una determinada joven maga celestial.

Tras aquellas palabras, la llamada Lucia Dragneel, con una tanto seria como determinada expresión en su rostro, rápidamente procedió a tomar con su mano derecha una de las tantas llaves doradas que yacían en un llavero circular puesto en su cinturón. Más específicamente, tomo aquella llave que poseía una leve semejanza a un hacha de doble filo, y levantándola hacia adelante, esta empezó a liberar un fuerte brillo dorado mientras la joven rubia decía desde lo más profundo de su garganta…

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Kingyukyu no Tobira! ¡Tauro!-**

Gritando esas únicas palabras, Lucia provoco con la magia de aquella llave dorada que sujetaba en su mano derecha que un gran círculo mágico de color dorado apareciera en el suelo a su lado. Y de aquel círculo mágico surgía poco a poco un ser que se terminó presentando en escena como un musculoso humanoide de piel blanca con manchas negras al igual que una vaca y un par de cuernos en su cabeza de mismo tipo, sin mencionar que vestía unos calzoncillos azules y portaba un hacha de doble filo y gran tamaño entre sus manos.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Puedes contar conmigo, Lucia-chan!- Exclamo el determinado espíritu celestial de la constelación del toro.

-¿Qué diablo? ¿Un hombre toro?...No… ¿Una vaca? Que magia más peculiar usas, pequeño. Es magia celestial, ¿Verdad? Lo siento por ti, pero no tienes oportunidad de ganarme no importa a cuantas basuras invoques con esas llaves- Dijo Devil al ver al musculoso espíritu.

-¡Mis espíritus no son basuras! –Hablaba Lucia furiosa- ¡Son preciados amigos que han luchado al lado de mi mama y al mío durante mucho tiempo! ¡Y para pagarles todo ese tiempo que han estado a nuestro lado, yo también luchare a su lado aunque mi cuerpo se rompa en miles de pedazos! ¡Copiando a mi hermano, estoy más que encendida! ¡Es hora de usar el nuevo truco que me enseño mi mama durante el entrenamiento!-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Devil con muy leve importancia.

-¡¿Nuevo truco?!- Reaccionaron Roku y Cana asombrados por esas palabras de la joven rubia a su lado.

Luego de haber dicho esas últimas palabras de determinada manera, con una sonrisa decorando su rostro, Lucia giraba veloz y ágilmente la llave dorada de Tauro que seguía en su mano derecha y luego de unos pocos segundos, ella la posiciono apuntando a la zona de su pequeño pecho. Haciendo eso, la joven Dragneel al parecer provoco que esa llave dorada sostenida en su mano comenzara a liberar nuevamente una brillante luz dorada que a cada segundo se iba haciendo más fuerte.

 **-¡Star Dress!-**

En el momento en que Lucia dijo fuertemente esas palabras, el destello dorado que surgía de la llave dorada apuntada a su pecho se fortaleció de tal manera que la cubría manera por tan un solo segundo para que después desapareciera por completo y los demás magos presentes en aquel escenario se sorprendieran de una gran manera ante lo que le había pasado a la joven maga celestial frente a sus ojos.

Se podía apreciar claramente como los largos cabellos rubios de una sonrisa y seria Lucia poseían un nuevo estilo basado en un par de chongos en cada lado de su cabeza y un par de flequillos cayendo a los lados. Sin mencionar que ella ahora vestía con una blusa sin mangas de estilo vaquero y con el aspecto de piel de vaca, una falda corta de volantes de color azul, un cinturón de cuero marrón que seguía cargando con el resto de sus llaves y su látigo y un par de botas vaqueras negras.

-¡Hmp!- Sonría Tauro con alegría.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Roku sorprendido.

-¡¿Vestido Estelar?! ¡¿Lucia ya puede usarlo?! ¡Parece que no eres una mala maestra, Lucy!- Pensaba Cana con una sonrisa.

-¿Su ropa cambio? ¿Ese es su nuevo truco?... ¿Eh?...No…Su poder mágico ha cambiado ligeramente. Aunque no veo nada porque preocuparme. Nada ha cambiado- Dijo Devil fríamente.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Vamos, Tauro!- Exclamo una determinada Lucia.

-¡Si! ¡Aunque esa mujer tenga un buen cuerpo, no pienso ser nada gentil con ella!- Apoyaba el espíritu celestial de igual manera.

Terminada aquella conversación, el musculoso hombre vaca que era el espíritu celestial que representaba a la constelación del toro paso a impulsarse velozmente hacia adelante hasta lograr quedar en frente de la única general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente e inmediatamente dirigió con gran fuerza la enorme hacha de doble filo entre sus manos a su dirección. Pero sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición o mostrar alguna señal de pánico, Devil sostuvo fácilmente el filo del hacha de Tauro con su blindada mano derecha y detuvo su avanzar con extrema facilidad.

Y a pesar de toda la presión que Tauro ejecutaba para aumentar la fuerza de sus dos musculosos brazos y manos que sujetaban aquella enorme, la apodada "Demonio de Dios" no podía nada de su esfuerzo en retener aquella enorme arma en los dedos y palma de su mano derecha cubierta con un guante de acero. Pero mientras la enmascarada maga oscura se encontraba ocupada sosteniendo el arma de aquel espíritu celestial, la dueña de la llave de este logro posicionarse rápidamente frente a ella al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho, aunque no es que la general de Spriggan Tail no pudiera verla.

-¡¿Eh?! –Pensaba Devil- ¡¿La mocosa esta en frente de mí?! ¡Es más rápida de lo que pensaba! ¡Pero, ¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡¿Quiere golpearme?! ¡¿Con esos pequeño puños suyos?! ¡Que estúpida! ¡No importa que tan bien te sincronices con tu debilucho espíritu, alguien tan enana como tu jamás podrá hacerme da…!-

Pero antes de que Devil pudiera terminar de ordenas sus pensamientos, el apretado puño derecho hizo fuerte contacto con su desprotegido abdomen y en simple momento en que eso ocurrió, la enmascara mujer de largos y abultados cabellos blancos instantáneamente fue invadida por un profundo dolor de impacto que obviamente le hizo soltar el hacha de Tauro y salir volando varios metros atrás. Y aunque al clavar las garras de sus botas de sus botas firmemente en el suelo fácilmente pudo detener su avanzar, el leve dolor y gran sorpresa que había causado el puñetazo de la pequeña maga celestial ahí presente no desaparecía del cuerpo y mente de Devil.

-¡¿Q…Que demonios?! ¡¿E-Esa maldita mocosa me golpeo tan gravemente?! ¡¿Cómo puede tener tal fu…?!-

Una vez más, antes de poder ordenar calmadamente sus pensamientos, Devil recibió nuevamente un fuerte puñetazo por parte de una seria y veloz Lucia, esta vez en su desprotegida barbilla. Y estando unos pocos metros separada del suelo debido al repentino y poderoso golpe de aquella jovencita rubia con un estilo vaquero en su ropa, Devil un poderoso golpe de hacha en el costado derecho de su cuerpo por parte de un furioso Tauro, el cual la mando a volar varios metros hacia la dirección contraria y a rodar salvajemente por el terroso suelo de aquel terroso suelo.

-¡Ah…!- Sollozaba Devil mientras rodaba salvajemente por los suelos.

-¡Tch! ¡Aunque la golpe con intensión de asesina creyendo que así le causaría al menos una seria herida, su piel no tiene ninguna herida a pesar de que use una gran fuerza en mi hacha! ¡Que piel tan densa tiene el buen cuerpo de esa mujer!- Se quejó Tauro molesto.

-¡Pero al menos pudimos hacerle algo de daño, o al menos eso espero! ¡Pero esta técnica…el Vestido Estelar que me enseño mi mama es realmente increíble! ¡Pensar que ahora soy tan fuerte como Tauro!- Comentaba Lucia sorprendida consigo misma.

-¡Maldita mocosa…!- Devil clavo fuertemente las garras de acero de sus pies y manos para detener su brusco avanzar-… ¡No dejare pasar esto! ¡Voy a matarte ahora mis…!-

Y nuevamente Devil no pudo terminar sus oraciones, pero esta vez no por un golpe de la joven maga celestial ahí presente. La general de Spriggan Tail observaba algo sorprendida como sus manos y pies que tocaban el terroso suelo en esos momentos repentinamente se estaban viendo tragados por la misma tierra, como si esta fuera alguna clase de solida arena movediza. Y al voltear la mira de su máscara plateada hacia atrás de ella, Devil observaba claramente como a unos metros de su posición se encontraba firmemente parado y con sus manos tocando el suelo, serio un joven de 14 años de cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo y que en realidad era el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Esto es obra tuya?- Preguntaba Devil siendo tragada por la tierra cada vez más.

-Si. Y eso no es todo- Respondió un serio Roku.

Manteniendo una seria mirada en sus filosos ojos de color café, el joven mago de Fairy Tail y de raíces Nirvit aparto sus manos del suelo y luego inmediatamente paso a pegar fuertemente las palmas de ambas. Al hacer eso, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación al parecer provoco que un par de enormes mandíbulas moldeadas con nada más que duras y filosas rocas surgieran de la tierra que formaba el suelo alrededor de una presa Devil y luego grito fuertemente…

 **-¡Keiburyu no Agito!-**

Gritando fuertemente esas palabras, el joven de largos cabellos verde en forma de cola de lobo paso a apretar firmemente sus dos manos unidas una contra la otra y eso al parecer provoco que las enormes, duras y filosas mandíbulas de piedras que se encontraban a ambos lados de la general de Spriggan Tail con sus extremidades atrapadas en la dura tierra bajo ella inmediatamente se unieran con gran fuerza, con ella en el medio y por supuesto, encerrándola y aplastándola por completo.

O al menos eso creía el joven Nirvit de Fairy Tail. Tras unos segundos, Roku, el cual seguía apretando fuertemente sus manos unidas, observo con sorpresa como las enormes mandíbulas de tierra que estaban bajo su control poco a poco volvían a separarse, pero no por su voluntad, sino por la increíble fuerza en los brazos y manos de la apodada "Demonio de Dios" que estaba entre ellas sin ninguna sola herida en su cuerpo o ropa.

-¡¿Creíste que me acabarías con algo como esto, maldito mocoso?!- Gritaba Devil mientras alejaba las enormes mandíbulas de tierra.

-¡Maldición! ¡Que maldita fuerza tiene…!- Pensaba Roku furioso mientras todavía trataba de hacer que aquellas mandíbulas de tierra aplastaran a su enemiga.

-¡Mantenla ahí, Roku!- Grito una fiera Lucia.

Tras haberle dado esa orden al joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación que difícilmente seguía tratando de aplastar a la general de Spriggan Tail con las dos enormes mandíbulas de piedras bajo su control y esta seguía resistiéndose con la monstruosa fuerza en sus brazos, la joven maga celestial de Fairy Tail hizo que Tauro volviera al mundo celestial despues de darle las gracias por su asistencia y luego volvía a tomar otra de las llaves doradas que colgaban del llavero en su cinturón.

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Shishikyu no Tobira! ¡Loke!-**

En el momento en que Lucia grito esas palabras, un fuerte brillo dorado rodeo aquella llave dorada que sostenía su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que un círculo mágico del mismo color aparecía en el suelo a su lado. Y de ese dorado círculo mágico se presenció cómo surgió con rápido un serio hombre adulto de desordenados cabellos anaranjados, con lentes cubriendo sus ojos negros y vestido con un elegante traje negro con corbata roja y zapatos negros. Y tras finalizar la invocación del espíritu celestial de la constelación del león, Lucia paso a colocar su llave apuntando a su pecho.

 **-¡Star Dress!-**

Diciendo nuevamente aquellas palabras con gran ferocidad, la joven rubia una vez volvió a ser cubierto por una fuerte luz dorada proveniente de aquella llave dorada entre los dedos de sus manos para que después se desvaneciera y mostrara su nueva apariencia. Una apariencia basada en un elegante vestido negro de mangas largas con volantes en muñecas y cuello, tacones negros y un cabello nuevamente desatado y ahora decorado con una flor negra a un lado.

-Te ves bastante linda con ese vestido, Lucia-chan. Aunque todavía te falta bastante para poder compararte con el vestido estelar de Lucy. El suyo era más erótico…- Comentaba Loke picara e imaginativamente.

-¡C-Cállate y ayúdame, Loke! ¡Vamos a atacarla con uno de los ataques de desarrolle durante el entrenamiento!- Exclamaba Lucia levemente avergonzada y muy seria.

-Sí, sí. Aquí vamos- Contesto el confiado el líder de las doce puertas del zodiaco poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-¡¿Otra vez tú y tus debiluchos invocados, maldita mocosa?! ¡¿Crees que volverás a hacerme daño?! ¡Ni en tus sueños! ¡Antes me tomaste por sorpresa con esa fuerza tuya, pero ahora estoy preparada para soportar cualquier daño! ¡Adelante, atáquenme!- Exclamaba una furiosa Devil entre risas.

-Oh, ¿No planeas esquivarlo? ¡Bien por mí! ¡Veamos que puedes hacer contra este ataque!- Exclamo un determinado Loke.

Exclamando esas determinadas palabras, Loke paso a apretar fuertemente sus puños y a pisar con gran firmeza mientras rodeaba todo su cuerpo con la brillante luz dorada de su magia, Regulus, y mientras la llamada Devil se preparada tanto mental como físicamente para recibir un ataque y daño desconocido al mismo tiempo que seguía deteniendo el avance de las dos enormes mandíbulas de piedra que estaban bajo el control del joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación ahí presente.

 **-¡Shishikoyo!-**

Gritando con fuerza aquellas palabras con una leve sonrisa gravada en su rostro, el espíritu celestial que representaba a la constelación de Leo, en vez de lanzar algún puñetazo o patada envuelta en la luz de su Regulus, libero de cada parte de su cuerpo una muy intensa luz dorada que se extendió de gran manera por aquella zona. Una luz tan brillante que inmediatamente cegó a la general de Spriggan Tail que en realidad esperaba alguna clase de ataque físico.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡M-Muy brillante! ¡No puedo ver…! ¡Maldición, ¿Fingió que iba a atacarme para en realidad segarme?! ¡Ese maldito! ¡Pero solo necesito un segundo para adaptar mi vista a es…!-

Pero una vez más, la peliblanca de mascara plateada no pudo terminar de hablar debido esta vez a la gran sorpresa que se presentaba en frente de ella luego de que sus ojos se adaptaran fácilmente a aquella brillante luz que le había cegado. Devil observaba claramente como una seria Lucia se encontraba suspendida en el aire a su alrededor mientras yacía con su pierna izquierda levantada y rodeada por una gran cantidad de una brillante luz dorada perteneciente a la magia de su espíritu celestial ahí invocado.

 **-¡Regulus…Lucia Kick!-**

Diciendo con fuerza el original nombre de su ataque, Lucia inmediatamente logro impactar una poderosa patada impregnada con la luz de Regulus de Loke gracias a su vestido estelar en el desprotegido abdomen de una sorprendida Devil, y aparte de causarle leve dolor, nuevamente logro mandarla a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Y volando con fuerza en aquella dirección a la que había sido mandada por la joven maga celestial, Devil no se percataba de que a unos metros de ella se encontraba un joven de raza Nirvit que se procedía a reunir una gran cantidad de aire y polvo terroso en su boca con un gran respiro para luego gritar con fuerza…

 **-¡Keiburyu no Hoko!-**

Junto con aquellas palabras y el fuerte alarido de alguna clase de bestia, Roku libero de su boca un colosal tornado de arena con pedazos de roca que poseía un poder destructivo mucho mayor que un año atrás y que avanzo destructivamente por aquella zona hasta que colisiono fuertemente con una desprotegida Devil y la envolvió furiosamente en su interior para que fuera golpeada por las numerosas rocas en él. Y mientras su enemiga yacía envuelta en un furioso tornado de arena y piedra, los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se reunieron lado a lado con felicidad gracias al éxito de sus ataques combinados.

-Tras un año de entrenamiento logre hacer cambiar mi rugido. Mi rugido ahora puede convertirse en un feroz tornado de arena que encierra al enemigo y lo ataca con las piedras en su interior como si fueran balas. Espero que eso sirva para causarle algo de daño permanente- Pensaba un serio Roku observando el desarrollo de su ataque.

-¡Hey, Roku, ¿Me viste?! ¡¿Viste mi nuevo ataque?! ¡A que es increíble, ¿Verdad?!- Comentaba una emocionada Lucia.

-¿Eh?...S-Si, más o menos. Pero sin duda lo más increíble fue ese nombre que le pusiste…Lucia Kick… ¿Es serio?- Reaccionaba el joven de cabellos verdes.

-Es hija de Lucy después de todo- Pensaba Loke sonriente.

-¡Hmp! ¡Esos dos sí que han crecido! ¡Pero, yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás!- Pensaba una determinada Cana ahí presente.

Motivada por las acciones de los dos jóvenes magos que eran sus aliados y kouhais de su gremio, la atractiva mujer de largos cabellos marrones paso a mostrar una gran cantidad de cartas apiladas en sus dos manos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, inmediatamente las lanzo todas al aire. Y estando dispersas por los aires, cada una de las cartas que Cana había liberado mágicamente de sus manos repentinamente comenzaron a brillar fuertemente para después volar por si solas hasta enredarse en el interior del feroz y colosal tornado de arena y rocas bajo el control de Roku y que mantenía presa a Devil.

 **-¡Imperial Burts Tower!-**

En el simple momento en que la maga de cartas de Fairy Tail grito fuertemente aquellas palabras, cada una de las cartas que se encontraban brillando fuertemente y volando sin control en el enorme tornado de arena y rocas que mantenía encerrada a la general de Spriggan Tail repentinamente pasaron a convertirse en enormes explosiones de energía mágica que se apilaban una sobre la otra.

La compilación de cada una de esas enormes explosiones terminó formando una singular explosión que poseía la forma de una torre comparable al tamaño de una de las montañas de aquella zona y que obviamente había deshecho el tornado de arena y rocas que mantenía a Devil en su interior y que ahora se había visto atrapada por este repentino ataque de Cana.

Aquella enorme torre de explosiones poseía una fuerza que obligaba a los magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes a pisar con gran firmeza la tierra bajo sus pies para no salir volando por las ondas de viento, al menos hasta que varios minutos pasaron y la torre de explosiones termino desapareciendo por completo para dejar en su lugar en el suelo un profundo y extenso cráter tapado por densas nubes de humo candente.

-¡¿Qué les parece?! ¡Es una de las nuevas técnicas que desarrolle durante este año! ¡A que es increíble, ¿Verdad?!- Presumía Cana sonriente.

-¡Que increíble ni que nada! ¡Eso fue peligroso para la mocosa y para mí! ¡La próxima vez avisa que vas a hacer algo así, maldita vieja!- Grito Roku furioso.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿A quién le llamas vieja, maldito mocoso grosero?! ¡A penas estoy cerca de mis treinta!- Exclamo Cana igual de molesta ahora.

-Cana, sigues diciendo que estas cerca de los treinta desde que Tsuna y los demás empezaron a caminar. Ya deberías ir yendo aceptando la realidad. No te preocupes. Todavía tienes todo en su lugar y en un estado perfecto. Yo puedo asegurarlo- Comento Loke levantando su pulgar con confianza.

-¡A ti nadie te pregunto, Señor "No envejezco por ser un espíritu", así que no te metas!- Gritaba la adulta maga de cartas bastante furiosa.

-Cana-san es muy sensible en cuento a su edad. Apuesto que si tuviera una botella de alcohol ya se la hubiera arrojado a Roku...-Pensaba Lucia entre risas para luego mirar con seriedad el enorme cráter lleno de humo en frente de ella-… ¿Le habremos causado algún daño ahora con todos esos ataques?-

-Hmp…Nada mal en realidad, hadas debiluchas…-

Escuchando aquella voz femenina con un macabro tono, los magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes volvieron a decorar sus rostros con serias y expresiones mientras se colocaban en posición de lucha. Haciendo eso, cada uno de ellos observo como del denso humo que cubría el enorme cráter causado por el ataque anterior de Cana, con un lento camino, surgio la apodada "Demonio de Dios" con total normalidad y sin una sola herida en su piel o en el ajustado traje azul-blanco que cubría su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo, o en la capa negra de este.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Otra vez sin una sola herida o al menos una mancha en su ropa?! ¡Maldición!- Pensaba Cana frustrada al igual que los jóvenes magos.

-Tras haber recibido todos sus ataques…pude sentirlo…un poco de dolor…tal vez cada uno de ustedes sean debiluchos pero juntos son fuertes…suficientemente fuertes para hacerme cambiar de opinión- Comentaba Devil macabramente.

-¿Tu opinión?- Repitió Roku confuso al igual que los demás.

-¡Sí!- Hablaba Devil excitada- ¡Como dije antes, yo pensaba darles a todos ustedes una muerte rápida e indolora con mi magia oscura por ser tan débiles y no poder darme nada de diversión, pero al ver los entretenidos que pueden ser al trabajar todos ustedes junto he cambiado completamente de opinión! ¡Voy a matarlos lentamente! ¡Aplastare todos sus esfuerzos al tratar de herirme y cuando hayan sido envueltos por la desesperación causada por su debilidad, usare estas manos, estas garras de acero para abrirlos, atravesarlos, cortarlos y mucho, mucho más! ¡Les causare tales dolores que la emoción que yo sentiré podría terminar causándome "un accidente" en mi ropa interior, si es que entienden! ¡Jajaja! ¡Y la primera con la voy a empezar, es obviamente…LA MALDITA MOCOSA QUE SE ATREVIO A GOLPEARME EN PRIMER LUGAR!-

En el mismo segundo que la segundo que la general de Spriggan Tail grito esas últimas palabras llenas de locura, excitación e instinto asesino, los magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de gran manera ante lo que vieron a pesar de que sus rostros no pudieron mostrarlo. Incluso antes de que sus ojos pudieron incluso parpadear, los magos de Fairy Tail observaban claramente como la general de Spriggan Tail que estaba a varios metros de distancia de su posición apareció en frente de ellos en tan solo un instante.

Un instante que cada uno de sus ojos pudo ver claramente, pero sus cuerpos no pudieron seguir. Cana, Loke, Lucia y Roku no podían hacer nada más que ver como en aquel lapso de tiempo que sus cuerpos no podían seguir, la mujer enmascara de largos cabellos blancos en frente de ellos dirigía la punta de las afiladas garras del guante de acero de su mano derecha hacia un único objetivo.

Un objetivo que era el indefenso pecho de la joven maga de espíritus celestiales que al igual que todos sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, no podía moverse a la misma velocidad con la que se movía la general de Spriggan Tail en frente de ella. Tan solo eran unos pocos centímetros y unas fracciones de nanosegundo lo que separaban el cuerpo de Lucia y las filosas garras del guante de acero del guante de Devil, al menos hasta que…

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Hoheikyu no Tobira! ¡Aquario!-**

En el simple momento en que ese conjunto de palabras fue convocado por una misteriosa pero fuerte y firme voz femenina, unas enormes y brutalmente poderosas mareas de limpia agua aparecieron en aquella zona boscosa y montañosa y sola y únicamente impactaron e encerraron en su salvaje interior a la general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente, quien no pudo hacer nada más que ser llevada por esas colosales cantidades de aguas debido a que no se esperaba tal clase de ataque en especial de una dirección en la que no se encontraba ninguno de los magos de Fairy Tail que ella observaba.

Sin tocar ni un poco a los magos de Fairy Tail presentes en aquella escena, aquellas enormes y poderosas olas de agua siguieron arrastrando y agitando en su interior a la general de Spriggan Tail durante varios segundos antes de desaparecer por completo y dejar a la peliblanca en su interior en un mojado suelo rocoso. Para averiguar quién realizado tal hechizo de agua, una furiosa Devil inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de la provinieron esas enormes olas al igual que hicieron unos sorprendidos magos de Fairy Tail. Cada uno de los presentes en aquella zona de bosques y montañas a su alrededor podían ver claramente como dos nuevos seres se habían unido a aquella escena.

-¡Ese ataque…!- Reaccionaba Lucia con asombro.

Una de esas dos personas era una bella, voluptuosa y curvilínea mujer adulta que era poseedora de unos hermosos cabellos rubios largos y unos ojos marrones igual de encantadores y que se mantenía vestida con una blusa blanca sin mangas y un poco de escote debajo de una chaqueta de cuero marrón abierta y con mangas largas, una falda de color marrón y unas sandalias rojas, y sin mencionar que esta mujer que poseía un gran parecido a Lucia portaba una llave dorada en su mano derecha, en la cual también poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en color rosado.

Mientras que la otra persona a su lado, aunque era claro que era una mujer adulta debido a su desarrollado busto y curvas, se apreciaba que no era del todo humana debido a que de la cintura para abajo, en vez de tener piernas, poseía la larga cola de un pez azul, lo cual obviamente la hacía una sirena. Se apreciaba también como esa sirena poseía unos largos cabellos azul claro y ojos de un tono más oscuro y vestía con la parte superior de un bikini azul, unos brazaletes dorados en sus brazos, una diadema del mismo color alrededor de su frente y como en sus manos se encontraba una urna en forma de un recipiente pequeño y cómodo.

-Parece que logramos llegar justo en el momento indicado- Dijo feliz aquella mujer rubia que obviamente era una maga celestial.

-Si. Y aunque entiendo la situación y tu apuro, eso no cambio el hecho que usaste un charco de agua de lluvia vieja para invocarme. Más tarde te hare pagar- Dijo tanto seria como amenazantemente aquella mujer de cabello azul que era el espíritu celestial que representaba a la constelación de los peces.

-Sí, si- Respondió la mujer rubia con una sonrisa aunque llena de algo de miedo.

-¡Mama! ¡Aquario-san!- Dijo Lucia con gran felicidad al ver a sus salvadoras.

-¡¿La madre de Tsuna y Lucia?!- Reacciono Roku sorprendido.

-¡Lucy!- Dijeron Cana y Loke igual de sorprendidos.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Otra debilucha ha venido…?! Bueno, creo que eso solo hará las cosas más divertidas- Pensaba Devil mientras se levantaba de un mojado suelo.

-¡Mama, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- Preguntaba Lucia tanto sorprendida como alegre mientras corría hacia su progenitora.

-Había terminado lo asuntos que me habían hecho separarme de Happy y de ti y estaba de camino a Magnolia para unirme a los demás en la batalla cuando recibí un mensaje de la Maestra sobre la situación actual. Por eso decidí dirigirme al bunker que ocultaba a los ciudadanos de Fiore seguros, más cercano y termine aquí. Parece que llegue justo a tiempo- Contestaba Lucy alegre al ver a su hija menor.

-¡Si! ¡Me salvaste! ¡Tú y Aquario-san! ¡Ese ataque de antes fue de usted, ¿Verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias!- Agradeció la joven Dragneel con felicidad.

-¡No te preocupes, Lucia-chan! ¡Lo importante es que estés bien!- Respondió- la sirena de cabellos azules con felicidad y amabilidad.

-Como siempre, trata a Lucia con una forma muy diferente con la me trataba a mí de niña. ¿Sera para molestarme? Bueno, no importa- Pensaba Lucy sonriente.

-¿Este es el espíritu de la madre de esta mocosa? Parece ser fuerte- Pensaba Roku seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién ese chico que me mira, Lucia-chan? ¿Acaso es tu novio? ¡Bien hecho! ¡Lo haces mucho mejor que Lucy que tardo años en poder conseguir un novio y no hablemos de casarse, y sin mencionar que no tuvo nadie más que a tu papa!- Decía Aquario feliz mientras sobaba la cabeza de la pequeño rubia.

-Oye…- Reaccionaba Lucy algo ofendida.

-¡No soy su novio!- Gritaba Roku molesto mientras Lucia solo se reía.

-Esta mujer sigue siendo tan fácil como siempre, pero me alegra que nos salvara. Gracias- Agradecía Cana seriamente.

-Ah, pero si la mujer de cero puntos está aquí. ¿Dijiste algo?- Dijo Aquario con indiferencia.

-Esta maldita…- Susurraba la maga de cartas con venas de furia en su cabeza.

-Las personalidades de estas dos es en realidad un poco parecida- Pensaba Loke entre risas.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿Ya se olvidaron de mí tan fácilmente y empezaron a conversar tan agradablemente? Me van a ofender…- Hablo Devil burlona para poner a los magos de Fairy Tail nuevamente en guardia-…Parece que el número de mis juguetes se ha incrementado. Que suerte tengo. Además la magia que usa es la misma para invocar debiluchas que usa la mocosa y sin mencionar que su poder mágico tiene una esencia muy parecida a la de ella…demasiado parecida y junto con su apariencia… ¿Acaso son madre e hija? ¡Qué alegría! ¡Pueden creerme cuando les digo que no hay sensación mejor que matar a padres e hijos juntos! ¡Después de todo, no es la primera vez que lo hago! ¡Jajaja!-

-¿Esta es una de las generales de Spriggan Tail de las que me hablo la Maestra?- Preguntaba Lucy que posiblemente ya sabía la respuesta antes de que le contestaran.

-Es poco decir que se nota su intención asesina. Esta mujer está totalmente loca. Incluso con ese rostro con mascara se puede adivinar que expresión está haciendo- Dijo Aquario seriamente.

-Que no se repita lo de antes. No bajen la guardia. Estén listos en cualquier segundo- Dijo Loke con gran seriedad.

-¡Entonces, vamos a ver que puede hacer este nuevo número de juguetes! ¡A divertirse con un poco de desastre!- Gritaba Devil con gran emoción.

Gritando esas palabras que expresaban la gran emoción que sentía, la general de Spriggan Tail luego paso a hacer un pequeño espacio entre las dos palmas de sus manos cubiertas con guantes de acero, y entre esos guantes comenzó a crearse con gran velocidad una pequeña esfera de energía oscura que aumentaba su tamaño a un ritmo realmente acelerado. Y luego de que aquella esfera de energía oscura había obtenido un tamaño comparable al de una casa, la maga oscura que la había creado en primer lugar a obligo a flotar a una gran altura sobre su posición para después gritar fuertemente…

 **-¡Darkness Disaster!-**

Haciendo un chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha tras haber gritado esas últimas palabras, la alocada mujer enmascara de largos y abultados cabellos blancos provoco que de aquella enorme esfera de energía oscura que ella había creado y ahora se encontraba a una gran altura, miles de meteoros de la misma energía fueras surgieran de su interior en pocos segundos y colisionaran aleatoriamente con distintas zonas de aquellos alrededores boscosos y montañosos, y por supuesto, causando gran destrucción con fuertes explosiones provocados por los impactos.

Los magos de Fairy Tail inmediatamente se dispersaron velozmente al mismo tiempo que esquivan rápida y ágilmente los múltiples meteoros de energía mágica oscura y explosiones del mismo elemento que obviamente también aparecían a sus alrededores, todo mientras Devil se quedaba en el mismo lugar mientras soltaba una alocada risa a través de su máscara plateada. Y luego de que sus compañeros y el esquivaran aquellos meteoros y explosiones de energía oscura por varios minutos, un serio Roku se detuvo y clavo fuertemente cada uno de sus dedos en el duro suelo que pisaba sus pies.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Kabe!-**

Luego de que palabras que conformaban el nombre del hechizo del Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación fueran dichas, la dura tierra en la que este enterraba fácil pero duramente sus dedos comenzó a temblar con notable fuerza para que después de ella surgiera un enorme muro hecho de nada más que de pura tierra y que obviamente se había posicionado en frente de Roku.

Y con ese muro de gran altura y hecho con rocas con una densidad más de la necesaria para soportar las explosiones de los múltiples meteoros de energía oscura en frente de él, Roku ya no tenía que moverse para esquivar el caótico ataque de Devil. Y ya que aquel enorme muro de tierra también poseía un gran ancho, los demás magos de Fairy Tail se apresuraron a resguardarse detrás de él, hasta que la numerosa tormenta de magia oscura cesara.

Pero en el momento en que los magos de Fairy Tail se relajaron levemente por el cesar de la violeta y destructiva tormenta de numerosos meteoros de energía mágica oscura, inmediatamente volvieron a ser invadidos por la sorpresa al ver como el enorme muro de piedra tras el que se custodiaban término siendo fácilmente saltado por una silueta. Una silueta que pronto se revelo en frente de ellos como la general de Spriggan Tail que enfrentaban.

-¡Les dije que primero me encargare de la maldita mocosa que se atrevió a golpearme en primer lugar! ¡Yee Haw!- Exclamaba Devil con emoción mientras dirigía sus garras hacia Lucia.

-¡Ah…!- Reacciono Lucia con miedo y sorpresa.

Con una velocidad comparable a la de antes, Devil dirigió el filo de las garras en cada uno de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha cubierta con un reluciente guante de acero hacia el indefenso pecho de una Lucia, que al igual de antes, no poseía la velocidad para responder al ritmo de su enemiga. Pero antes de que la apodada "Demonio de Dios" pudiera llegar a atravesar a su objetivo, su brazo derecho termino siendo sujetado fuertemente por una mano derecha perteneciente a un serio pelinaranja vestido con traje.

-¡Esta vez no lo permitiré!- Exclamo Loke con ferocidad.

Tras decir esas palabras, el supuesto espíritu celestial más fuerte de las doce puertas del zodiaco apretó a un más el brazo derecho de la general de Spriggan Tail con su mano derecha para después comenzar a apretar su puño izquierdo al mismo tiempo que lo rodeada con la brillante luz dorada de su Regulus.

 **-¡Regulus Impact!-**

Nombrando uno de sus hechizos más regulares, Loke impacto con brutal fuerza su apretado puño derecho revestido con la brillante y poderosa luz de su Regulus en el lado derecho del desprotegido rostro enmascarado de Devil. Pero sin siquiera inmutarse por aquel brutal golpe, al igual que Loke sujetaba su brazo derecho, Devil paso a sujetar el brazo izquierdo del espíritu celestial que le había golpeado, con la diferencia de que ella apretaba con tal fuerza que su enemigo sufría de gran manera al sentir el rompimiento ralentizado de sus huesos.

-¡A-Ah, que maldita fuerza…!- Pensaba Loke sufriendo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar para proteger a tu dueña, señor espíritu?!- Decía Devil mientras apretaba fuertemente el brazo de su enemigo.

-¡Suéltalo!- Grito fuertemente la voz de un joven mago.

Tras escuchar ese grito, Devil pude sentir bastante bien como un fuerte impacto decoro la parte trasera de su cabeza. Volteando ligeramente la mirada, la mujer de mascara plateada presencio como el responsable de ese repentino golpe que en realidad no le afectado para nada era el joven mago de Fairy Tail de largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo que poseía sus dos puños recubiertos por una enorme cantidad de rocas en forma de puños más grandes y duros.

 **-¡Keiburyu Ken!-**

Diciendo esas palabras con gran fuerza, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación inmediato utilizo los dos enormes puños de piedra que cubrían sus manos para lanzar una frenética lluvia de golpes a su única enemiga ahí presente. Pero a pesar de los consecutivos y muy poderosos golpes de Roku a su espalda, Devil apenas se inmuto, y con gran calma, aumento la fuerza con la sujetaba a Loke, lo alzo por encima de su cabeza e inmediatamente lo lanzo contra el joven Nirvit quien no pudo evitar su choque y lanzamiento a la misma dirección.

-¡Si tantas ganas tienen de proteger a esta maldita mocosa, ustedes serán los primeros en ser eliminados!- Gritaba Devil alocadamente.

Dirigiendo las dos palmas de sus manos hacia la misma dirección en la que se habían estrellado con brutal fuerza tanto Loke como Roku, la general de Spriggan Tail estaba lista para disparar unas bestiales ráfagas de energía oscura de esta. Pero antes de que esto pasara, Devil pudo sentir y ver claramente como repentinamente sus brazos habían sido jalados hacia atrás a la fuerza. Volteando la mirada, la mujer enmascara presencio que esto se debía a que las muñecas de sus dos brazos se encontraban siendo envueltas por dos pares de látigos que eran jalados con gran fuerza respectivamente a Lucy y a Lucia.

-¡No te Dejaremos!- Exclamaron madre e hija magas celestiales mientras jalaban sus respectivos latidos con gran fuerza.

-Oh, ¿En serio?- Dijo Devil sarcásticamente para después reír leve pero macabramente.

-¡No te rías, maldita mujerzuela!- Grito Aquario furiosamente ahí presente.

Con una expresión en su rostro que realmente expresaba claramente su gran ira, furia y rabia, la hermosa sirena que representaba a la constelación de los peces sujeto fuertemente la urna que había entre sus manos y alzándola sobre su cabeza para luego dirigirla hacia adelante, Aquario lanzo invoco del interior de ella una enorme cantidad de agua que inmediatamente pasaron a convertirse en bestiales olas que avanzaban por los terrosos suelos de aquella zona hacia una Devil todavía sujeta por los látigos de Lucy y Lucia.

-¡¿Crees que caeré de nuevo en eso, estúpido pez súper desarrollado?!- Grito la enmascara de cabellos blancos.

Justamente en el instante en que las magas celestiales ahí presentes retiraron sus respectivos látigos de las muñecas de Devil, esta término siendo totalmente arrasada por el poder las enormes olas invocadas por Aquario, o al menos eso habían creído. Unos segundos luego de haber hundido a Devil en su frenético interior, aquellas enormes olas de agua terminaron convirtiendo en un poco duradera lluvia que decoraba la zona debido a que fue totalmente despejada por una enorme explosión de energía oscura proveniente de su interior y obviamente convocada por una maniaca general de Spriggan Tail que se mantenía firmemente parada en la misma posición.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen para entretenerme, Hadas?!...¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Devil ante lo que veía.

La apodada "Demonios de Dios" había dejado de lado su homicida y alocada personalidad por un momento y observo con seriedad a través de su máscara plateado como los magos de Fairy Tail repentinamente habían desaparecido de su alrededor, pero eso no era todo. Devil observaba claramente como de un segundo a otro, la zona de montañas y bosques donde batalla se había decorado con una densa nube de polvo arenoso que cubría un gran porcentaje de este.

-¿Una tormenta de polvo?...-Pensaba Devil- Debió crearla ese mocoso con magia de tierra. Estos malditos se están ocultando dentro de ella mientras disminuyen su poder mágico. Hmp, sí que les gusta hacerme la cacería interesante. Pero, están muy equivocados que un poco de polvo los mantendrá a salvo-

La general de Spriggan Tail procedió a levantar su pierna derecha y luego baja con gran velocidad y poder para terminar pisando el terroso suelo con tal fuerza que creo una onda expansiva que fácilmente despejo todo el polvo arenoso que había a sus alrededores. Pero al hacer eso, Devil solamente no pudo ver a los magos de Fairy Tail que enfrentaba, sino que además tuvo que alzar su mirada enmascarada ante lo que veía.

Devil observo con gran claridad como en frente de ella se presentaban se presentaban un gigantesco rayo de luz dorada que calcinaba por completo cada piedra del suelo por el cual pasaba y que posiblemente había sido creada por el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león, una gigantesca y bestialmente poderosas olas de agua que arrasaban todo por lo que pasaban y que posiblemente habían sido creadas por la constelación celestial de los peces, y una enorme avalancha de innumerable y gigantes rocas que posiblemente habían sido creadas por el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación. Y era obvio que cada uno de esos ataques iba dirigidos hacia la dirección de una sorprendida peliblanca.

-E-Esto…Esto… ¡Esto no está nada mal, hadas! ¡Realmente, nada mal! ¡Jajaja!- Gritaba Devil con locura.

Riendo con gran locura y sin moverse de su posición, la general de Spriggan Tail termino siendo totalmente adentrada por la candente y brillante luz dorada de Regulus hasta quedar totalmente opacada por ella. Y cuando ese enorme rayo de luz dorada empezaba a desaparecer, una combinación de unas furiosas olas de agua y una avalancha de destructivas rocas de gran tamaño opaco ese mismo lugar.

Y mientras una combinación de desastres naturales causados por las magias de Roku y Aquario invadía el suelo de aquella zona de bosques y montañas en donde se encontraba la general de Spriggan Tail, los magos de Fairy Tail y sus aliados espíritus se encontraban a varios metros de distancia observando todo con unos serios ojos en sus respectivos rostros.

-Que gran destrucción… ¿Creen que haya bastado para vencer a esa mujer? Estoy segura que hasta a Erza le hubiera costado salir ilesa de eso- Comentaba Cana dudosa.

-¿Quién sabe? Ahora mismo no puedo sentir su poder mágico- Contestaba Roku en el mismo estado.

-No podemos arriesgarnos. Seguiremos atacando. Lucia, préstame la llave de Loke y Sagitario por un momento- Pedia una seria Lucy.

-¿Eh? S-Sí. Pero, ¿Para qué, mama?- Preguntaba Lucia curiosa.

-Para mostrar un truco que no te enseñe durante el entrenamiento- Contesto sonriente la madre a su hija mientras Loke y Aquario también sonríen levemente.

Después de dar esa respuesta, la seria pero sonriente adulta maga de espíritus celestiales giro varias veces la llave dorada de la constelación del león en su mano derecha al igual que hizo con la llave dorada de la constelación del centauro en su mano izquierda, y luego termino apuntando las dos llaves a su voluptuoso pecho, en donde ambas llaves empezaron a brillar fuertemente.

 **-¡Cross Star Dress!-**

Gritando ese conjunto de tres palabras, Lucy se vio envuelta por el fuerte brillo dorado de las dos llaves en sus manos, y cuando este desapareció tras un segundo, ella portaba una nueva apariencia. Mientras su largo cabello rubio ahora se encontraba atado en forma de cola de caballo por un listón rojo, Lucy ahora vestía con una blusa negra ajustada de cuello alto, sin mangas y con un gran escote para su voluptuoso pecho, una falda negra corta con volantes, unas botas altas negras que llegaban hasta sus muslos y un arco negro-dorado con un diseño único entre sus manos. Esa sin nueva apariencia de Lucy sin duda había sorprendido a todos, sobre todo a Lucia.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer mi mama?! ¡¿Uso dos llaves para un vestido estelar?!- Preguntaba Lucia sorprendida.

-Así es. Este es uno de los hechizos que tu mama ha aprendido a través de los años. El Vestido de Estrellas Cruzadas. Un poder que le permite combinar el poder de dos espíritus celestiales en su cuerpo. En este caso, el de Sagitario y el mío- Contestaba Loke sonriente.

-El gran poder de ataque de larga distancia de Sagitario junto con el gran poder de la magia de Loke…es lo que necesito ahora…- Pensaba una seria Lucy.

Manteniendo una seria y decidida expresión en su bello rostro, la mujer adulta de apellido Dragneel procedió a utilizar la magia de Regulus de Loke para crear una brillante luz dorada con la forma de una larga flecha en su mano izquierda para después acomodar está en el arco negro-dorado que formaba parte de los poderes de Sagitario y que era apuntado con dirección al cielo por su mano derecha.

 **-¡Star Regulus Shot!-**

Soltando los hilos que sujetaban el resistente y flexible hilo del bien encorvado arco negro-dorado que sujetaba su mano derecha, Lucy libero aquella flecha hecha de luz dorada en forma de un veloz y potente disparo con dirección al cielo sobre ella. Y tras haber alcanzado una notable altura, aquella flecha hecha con la luz de Regulus termino tomando la forma de una gran estrella que inmediatamente paso a disparar unos numerosos, gigantes y poderosos rayos de la misma energía de la estaba creada hacia la misma zona en la que se encontraban las enormes olas de agua y avalancha de Rocas creadas respectivamente por Roku y Aquario.

E impacto poderosamente en aquella desastrosa zona en la que supuestamente se seguía encontrando la general e Spriggan Tail, aquellos numerosos y enormes rayos de brillante luz de Regulus terminaron decorándola aún más con un incontable numero de explosiones de luz que poseían un gran tamaño y poder que cada uno de los magos de Fairy Tail podían ver a la distancia con gran impresión o seriedad.

-I-Increíble…Que gran poder…- Decía Roku totalmente impresionado.

-Y eso no es todo lo que pienso hacer. Lucia, ayúdame. Haremos lo que practicamos durante el entrenamiento- Pedia Lucy seriamente a su hija menor.

-¿Lo que practicamos?... ¡Ah! ¡Entendido, mama!- Respondió Lucia seriamente.

Dada esa respuesta, Lucia se apresuró a acercarse a la adulta maga celestial que era su madre, la cual hizo desaparecer el arco negro-dorado que había entre sus manos. Y luego de que Lucy se agachara para estar a la misma altura de su hija de 14 años, las dos mujeres Dragneel pasaron a sujetar con sus dos manos para después pegar las frentes de sus cabezas y cerrar sus ojos. Haciendo todo eso, tanto Lucy como Lucia se vieron repentinamente rodeadas por una brillante luz dorada que se había cada vez más fuerte mientras susurraban en un calmado tono unísono las siguientes palabras…

 _-…Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos…_  
 _…Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos…_  
 _…Hazte conocer ante nosotras…_  
 _…Oh, Tetrabiblos..._  
 _…Nosotras somos quien tienen el dominio de las estrellas..._  
 _…Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola…_  
 _…O ochenta y ocho signos..._  
 _… ¡Brillen!-_

 **-¡URANO METRIA!-**

Abriendo ferozmente sus respectivos ojos marrones, tanto Lucia como Lucy presentaban en ellos unos brillas círculos mágicos dorados mientras que a sus alrededores repentinamente aparecieron una gran cantidad de mini planetas rodeados por la misma luz dorada de las estrellas, más específicamente, un total de ochenta y ocho planetas. Ochenta y ocho planetas que inmediatamente salieron disparados como misiles hacia la misma zona en donde habían ido los anteriores ataques ya que era el lugar en donde supuestamente se encontraba la general de Spriggan Tail.

Convergiendo todos los planetas hacia el mismo punto en aquella gran destrucción en donde estaba atrapada la apodada "Demonio de Dios", el increíble poder de impacto de uno de los hechizos más poderosos de la magia celestial termino causando una explosión de altura y ancho comparable a una de las montañas de la zona, con un poder que agitaba todos los árboles y arbustos a su alrededor, y que por supuesto que sorprendía a los magos de Fairy Tail a una gran distancia. A excepción de Lucy y Lucia que no pudieron hacer nada más que caer arrodilladas al suelo con gran cansancio.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraban las dos magas celestiales con dificultad.

-Están bastante cansadas. Bueno, no es de sorprender con todo el poder mágico que gasta el Urano Metria. Sobre todo uno tan poderoso- Pensaba Loke seriamente.

-Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos. Eso al menos les ayudara a ahorrar al menos un poco de su poder mágico. Solo espero que eso haya bastado para vencer a esa mujer de la máscara. Rezare por ustedes…no quiero volver a separarme de ninguna de mis dueña de nuevo- Pensaba una seria Aquario para luego desaparecer junto con Loke en forma de pequeños destellos.

-No se esfuercen mucho- Decía Roku mientras ayudaba a Lucia a levantarse.

-Tengan cuidado…- Hablaba Cana ayudando a una cansada Lucy a levantarse-…Todos esos ataques… ¿Habrán funcionado?-

-¡Si! ¡Sí que funcionaron bastante bien! ¡Jaja! ¡Pude sentir bastante dolor! ¡Felicitaciones, realmente felicitaciones, hadas debiluchas!-

Esa voz, esa alocada pero simple voz que resonaba desde el interior de la enorme densa nube de humo que habían dejado todos los ataques de los magos de Fairy Tail, inmediatamente hizo que cada uno de estos volviera a decorar sus rostros con unas miradas de rabia y frustración ya que la pequeña esperanza que tenían de que ese combate hubiera terminado se había esfumado por completo.

Cana, Roku, Lucia y Lucy fijaron sus miradas en aquella gran nube de humo que habían creado sus consecutivos ataques y vieron como Devil salió caminando de ella con total calma al igual que la última vez, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez sus ropas habían sufrido algunos rasguños y quemaduras de menor importancia, al igual que algunas partes de su piel. Pero en el momento en que la general de Spriggan Tail se volvió a mostrar frente a ellos, los magos de Fairy Tail literalmente no pudieron hacer nada más que abrir sus respectivos ojos de gran manera poco a poco debido a la colosal sensación de sorpresa ante lo que vieron.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaba Cana sin palabras.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba Roku totalmente en shock.

-¡E-Esto…!- Reacciono Lucy con impacto.

-¡…I-Imposible…!- Reaccionaba Lucia totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa? Parecía como si hubieran visto un fan…-

Antes de poder continuar hablando, Devil se percató de un peculiar sonido que capto su atención. Era el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo muy cerca de ella. Bajando la mirada, Devil observaba como en el suelo a sus cercanías se encontraban múltiples pedazos de un metal plateado que seguían cayendo de una sola dirección, su rostro. Con solo ver eso, la peliblanca no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que había ocurrido.

-No puede ser… ¿Mi mascara se rompió?- Reacciono Devil calmadamente.

Sin importarle mucho enseñar su verdadero cara que ya habían visto sus enemigos, Devil termino de quitar los pedazos de su máscara plateada de esta y luego simplemente mostro una gran sonrisa de placer en su rostro. Un rostro que era realmente bello a pesar de que su dueña era una alocada homicida en serie, sobre todo por aquellos largos y abultados cabellos blancos y aquellos hermosos ojos azules que expresaban nada más que intensa intensión asesina. Un rostro que los magos de Fairy Tail pudieron reconocer instantáneamente al conocer por tanto tiempo a la persona apodada como "La Demonio".

-Bien, ¿Vamos a continuar con la diversión o que, hadas debiluchas?- Hablo la llamada Devil "El Demonio de Dios" que poseía el mismo rostro de Mirajane Strauss, maga de Fairy Tail.

-¡E-Ese rostro…!- Decía Lucia totalmente impactado.

-¡E-Es es de Mira…!- Reacciono Cana llena de sorpresa.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Acaso es alguna clase de magia para cambiar de forma?!- Preguntaba Lucy en el mismo estado.

-¡Ah!...No…Si lo pienso bien…todo tiene sentido. Recuerden. Ella…viene de Helland. Un mundo paralelo- Dijo Roku tanto serio como sorprendido.

-¡Ah!- Recordaron las demás magas de Fairy Tail repentinamente.

-¡E-Entonces…eso significa, ¿Ella es la Mirajane Strauss de Helland?!- Preguntaba Cana con gran sorpresa.

-¡Era! ¡El nombre de Mirajane ya no significa nada para mí! ¡Ahora soy Devil, una de los general de Spriggan Tail y fiel sirviente al Emperador de Helland!- Exclamaba la peliblanca ferozmente.

-Entonces es lo mismo que con Serena-san y Sena-san. Nombres y apariencias iguales, pero vidas completamente diferentes. Mientras Serena-san es un demonio de los libros de Zeref, Sena-san es una humana normal que perteneció a la familia Dragneel. Que confuso- Comentaba Lucia ahora seria.

-P-Pero…aunque seas de otro mundo…no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Incluso cuando yo fui a Edolas, otro mundo paralelo, la Mirajane de ese mundo era amable y amigable. No importa de qué mundo seas… ¿Cómo puede Mirajane Strauss convertirse en lo eres ahora?- Preguntaba Lucy con seriedad.

-¡¿Quieres saberlo?! ¡Como la persona con el rostro de una de sus preciados amigos termino convirtiéndose en una persona que ama tanto matar! ¡Está bien, no me molesta contarles! ¡Después de todo, adoro contar esa historia! ¡Son recuerdos tan gratos! ¡Jaja!- Gritaba la Mirajane de Helland con placer alocado.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron los magos de Fairy Tail levemente sorprendidos.

-Veran…hace mucho tiempo en mi mundo, en Helland, mis hermanos menores y yo vivíamos en un pueblo bastante religioso que de alguna manera milagrosa no era afectada por las guerras de magos de esos tiempos. Algunas personas decían que era la protección divina de dios o algo así, pero a mi sinceramente no me importaba mientras me mantuviera a mis hermanos y a mi vivos ya que después de todo, éramos huérfanos de padres que habían muerto de una enfermedad misteriosa- Explicaba Devil tranquilamente.

-¿Tus hermanos? ¿Te refieres a Lissana y Elfman?- Preguntaba Cana curiosa.

-Así es- Hablaba Devil- Nosotros terminamos siendo acogidos por la iglesia del pueblo, pero lo único que hicieron fue darnos un lugar donde dormir. Ya que todos los adultos estaban ocupados, no había nadie que nos cuidara a nosotros. Por eso, para cuidar a mis hermanos de dos años menores que yo, empecé a cocinar, limpiar e incluso a realizar múltiples trabajos para tener dinero y alimentos cuando yo tenía solo cinco años de edad y fue así durante tres años enteros. Pero aunque mi pueblo no era un territorio de batalla, era difícil vivir en un mundo de guerra como Helland. Los trabajos para conseguir dinero eran peligrosos debido a que podías conseguirte un mago y morir al instante, y los suministros eran cada vez más difíciles de conseguir. El cansancio que causaban los múltiples trabajos dejaba graves dolores en mi cuerpo de mocosa y no me dejaban dormir bien, y debido a que todo el dinero que ganaba era para comida y ropa para mis hermanos menores, yo vestía harapos sucios y tenía suerte si comía un pan una vez a la semana-

-…- Se quedaban los magos de Fairy Tail en frio silencio al escuchar las palabras contadas por su enemiga.

-¿Y saben la peor parte?- Explicaba la mujer de cabellos blancos- Que todo era culpa mía. Mis hermanos menores a veces me decían que tomara un poco del dinero y comida por el que tanto trabajaba para mí misma, pero yo los rechazaba y decía que no necesitaba ropa elegante o mucha comida para estar feliz, pero era mentira por supuesto. Yo quería dormir con tranquilidad, no esforzarme tanto, vestir linda ropa y comer montones de comida, pero mi deseo de ver felices a Lissana y Elfman superaba esos deseos con creces. Pero cuando durante un trabajo me termine enterando que un ejército de magos por fin atacaría mi pacifico pueblo para convertirlo en una de sus bases, yo tuve que tomar la decisión más difícil de mi vida. Al saber que la gente de mi pueblo no podía defenderse de ese ataque de magos y que seguramente le rezarían a su estúpido dios en vez de huir si se les decía, y también sabiendo que mis hermanos y yo no sobrevivíamos si huíamos del pueblo y vivíamos en las calles de Helland, solo había una cosa que podía hacer-

-¿Una sola cosa que podías hacer?- Repitió Lucia con confusión al igual que los demás.

-Una medianoche cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, fui a la habitación de mis hermanos menores con un cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina y usando los conocimientos que había adquirido a través de un libro de medicina…los apuñale de una manera que murieran instantáneamente y sin dolor- Dijo Devil con gran tranquilidad mientras los magos de Fairy Tail volvían a sorprenderse de una gran manera.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba tanto Cana como Roku sin palabras.

-¡¿L-Los mataste?! ¡¿A Lissana y a Elfman?! ¡¿A tus hermanos menores?!- Gritaba Lucy estupefacta.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Eres su hermana mayor! ¡Tenías que cuidarlos!- Gritaba Lucia llena de furia.

-Los estaba cuidando. Los asesine sin dolor para que no tuvieran que sufrir el sufrimiento y terror que nos haría sufrir el ejército magos que atacaría nuestro pueblo, o al menos eso planeaba. Pero…luego de haberlos matado…yo…yo… ¡Me sentí de maravilla!- Gritaba la general de Spriggan Tail con gran placer.

-¡¿Eh?!- Se sorprendieron los magos de Fairy Tail nuevamente.

-¡Pensé que al matar a mis hermanos menores estaría llena de tristeza, pero en vez de eso, sentir la exquisita sensación de que me había quitado un enorme peso de encima! ¡Era una sensación tan excitante que volví a apuñalar sus cuerpos solamente para repetirla! ¡Aunque mis hermanos estaban ya muertos, los apuñale una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, y con cada apuñalada la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo era aún mejor! ¡Sentía que estaba en el cielo mismo!- Exclamaba Devil con gran excitación.

-¡E-Esta maldita…a sus propios hermanos…!- Susurraba Roku furioso al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Espera, todavía hay más! –Hablaba Devil emocionada- ¡A la mañana siguiente, la gente de la iglesia fue a revisar el cuarto de mis hermanos al ver que no habían despertado, pero al abrir la puerta observaron sorprendidos como tanto el cuarto como yo estaban totalmente cubiertos de sangre y tripas de dos cuerpos que ya no podían reconocerse a la vista! ¡Tuvieron que examinar bien los cuerpos para saber quiénes eran y al ver que yo tenía el arma homicida mientras sonreía no tardaron en descubrir quien había hecho tal cosa! ¡Pero, ¿Sabes que fue lo mejor?!-

-¿Lo mejor?- Repetía Cana con confusión.

-¡Mientras se quedaban asqueados y perplejos por los montones de sangre o los cuerpos de mis hermanos, en vez de decirme que era una homicida, una loca o al menos un monstruo, ¿Saben que fue lo que dijeron esos estúpidos religiosos?! ¡Dijeron que me había poseído un demonio! ¡Un demonio, ¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡En vez de encerrarme, juzgarme o matarme por haber asesinado a mis hermanos menores, los tipos de esa iglesia planeaban realizarme un exorcismo con su tesoro, la pluma de ángel!- Explicaba Devil entre alocadas risas.

-¿Su tesoro?- Repitió Lucy confusa.

-¿La pluma de ángel?- Repetía Lucia en el mismo estado.

-Si…- Explicaba la Mirajane de Helland- Verán, en Helland existe una leyenda. La leyenda que dice que hace muchos años, muchos años antes de que existieran los humanos, un gran número de ángeles cayó a la tierra por accidente y cuando regresaron al cielo, no se dieron cuenta de que sus alas habían soltado varias de sus plumas. Numerosas iglesias de Helland encontraron estas plumas y las veneraban de gran manera ya que las consideraban un mensaje de propio dios a ellos. La iglesia de mi pueblo era una de esas iglesias. Por supuesto que yo no creía en nada de esas estupideces y pensaba que solamente eran las plumas de alguna tonta ave o alfo así, pero cuando los idiotas de mi iglesia me hicieron tocar aquella pluma de ángel para sacarme el "Demonio" que me poseía, algo sumamente increíble ocurrió-

-¿Algo increíble?- Repitió Lucia confusa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntaba Roku con seria curiosidad.

-Por supuesto, mi potencial de maga despertó en el momento en que toque un objeto tan poderoso como la pluma de un ángel. La maga nata que habitaba en mi cuerpo, el Take Over, hizo que mi cuerpo tomara el enorme poder mágico y divino que habia en esa pluma que supuestamente le pertenecía a un ángel, un mensajero de dios- Contesto Devil seriamente.

-¿El poder de un ángel?- Reaccionaba Cana algo sorprendida.

-Entonces, a diferencia de nuestra Mira-san que absorbió el poder e un demonio cuando era pequeña, ¿tú absorbiste el poder de un ángel? A eso se le llama ironía- Comento un serio Roku.

-¡¿Verdad?!- Hablaba Devil- ¡Pero no se confundan! ¡El poder que me ofreció esa pluma de ángel no tenía nada de angelical! ¡Era un poder sobre la vida y muerte tan grande que antes de darme cuenta, todos los idiotas religiosas que me habían obligado a tocar esa pluma habían muerto en un instante, aunque no es me importara claro, es todo lo contrario, sentí la misma sensación que cuando había matado a mis hermanos, puro placer! ¡Para repetirla, probé mis nuevos poderes con los demás aldeanos del pueblo y después con el ejército de magos que quería atacarnos en primer lugar, pero no me detuve ahí! ¡Durante años, viaje por todo Helland matando a más y más personas para así poder controlar mi magia, conseguir más plumas de ángel que aumentaran mis poderes y sobre todo, saciar mis ganas de asesinar! ¡Antes de darme cuenta, yo era una maga adulta al que todo el mundo temía y tachaba de homicida...hasta que el apareció!-

-¿Eh? ¿A quién te refieres ahora?- Preguntaba Lucy seriamente.

-Me refiero a un hombre que en ese tiempo no era más que desconocido enmascarado al cual yo creía loco por buscarme a propósito a pesar de conocer mi fama, pero que después se convirtió en la primera persona que me hacía temblar de miedo y en ganarse mi respeto. Como si conociera mi pasado, esa persona me dijo que si no quería que alguien sufra de nuevo como yo de niña y si quería vivir una vida en la que yo pudiera tener lo que quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera que lo siguiera, y como si estuviera siendo controlada, lo seguí. Para seguir esa persona tuve que eliminar a la famosa Mirajane Strauss al ocultar mi rostro tras una máscara, usar una nueva magia y escoger un nuevo nombre y ese nombre fue por supuesto Devil…el demonio con la bendición de dios- Explicaba la peliblanca con gran seriedad.

-Entonces ese alguien era al que tú llamas Emperador, ¿Verdad? El tipo que empezó esta guerra en primer lugar- Dijo Cana seriamente.

-Si. Por el yo oculte mi identidad con un mascara y aprendí magia oscura para no utilizar mis poderes de ángel. Pero ahora que ustedes saben quién soy…No creo que importe que la use, ¿Verdad? ¡Déjenme mostrarles el poder de alguien con la bendición de dios!- Exclamo la Mirajane de Helland con gran una sonrisa de gran placer maniaco.

Terminada la conversación, la general de Spriggan Tail con el rostro de una maga de Fairy Tail procedió a apretar fuertemente sus puños con guantes de acero al mismo tiempo que pisaba con gran firmeza la tierra bajo sus botas de acero y haciendo eso, ella luego se vio completamente rodeada de un segundo a otro por una poderosa aura mágica de color negro-morado que creaba tales ondas expansivas que obligan a los magos de Fairy Tail a pisar o sujetarse del suelo bajo sus pies para no salir volando hacia atrás al igual que varias piedras y arboles alrededor de aquella zona.

 **-¡Angel Soul!-**

En el simple momento en que la apodada "Demonio de Dios" grito esas palabras, la enorme y poderosa aura mágica que le rodeaba no solamente aumento su ya inmensurable poder sino que inmediatamente cambio de un negro-morado a un brillante blanco que tapo cada parte de su cuerpo y que liberaba un destello de tal intensidad que obligaba a los magos de Fairy Tail no solamente a aumentar el poder con él se sujetaban del terroso suelo, sino también a cerrar sus ojos o tapar su vista con sus brazos e incluso ambas para no quedar totalmente cegados al ver esa intensa luz blanca.

Esa brillante y muy poderosa luz blanca que rodeaba completamente a Devil duro bastantes segundos, y durante ese tiempo, se observaba como la silueta de la atractiva y alocada mujer cambiada de forma levemente. Eventualmente esa luz brillante desapareció, y permitió a Cana, Roku, Lucia y Lucy abrir nuevamente sus ojos solo para volver a sorprenderse ante lo que vieron estos en el transcurso de aquella batalla.

Aquellos cuatro magos de Fairy Tail observaban totalmente sorprendidos como la general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el mismo rostro que una de sus compañeras de gremio ya no se encontraba tocando el suelo que ellos mismos tocaban con sus respectivos pies, debido a que ella se encontraba volando a unos notables metros de distancia de este gracias a la ayuda de un par de enormes alas emplumadas de un puro color blanco y que liberaban un fuerte destellar del mismo color.

-¿A-Alas…blancas?- Dijo Cana totalmente sorprendida.

-E-Es igual a un ángel…- Susurraba Lucy totalmente hipnotizada por la belleza de las alas de su enemiga.

-¡Ah!... ¡N-No se dejen engañar! ¡Esa mujer no es más que un sucio demonio asesino! ¡Ni siquiera usando magia podrías limpiar la asquerosidad de un alma capaz de matar a sus propios hermanos!- Exclamo Roku ferozmente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no eres un ángel! ¡Y en definitiva no eres Mirajane-san! ¡Te derrotaremos!- Exclamo Lucia igual de feroz.

-Da igual si quieren creerme o no…- Hablaba Devil-…Este es el poder de un mensajero de Dios. Y usándolo, voy a matarlos a todos ustedes. Es una lástima, pero se acabaron la hora de juegos. Pero como dije al comienzo de esta lucha, la primera en ser eliminada será…-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación ahí presente.

-¡…LA MALDITA MOCOSA QUE SE ATREVIO A GOLPEARME EN PRIMER LUGAR!- Grito Devil furiosamente.

Con aquel feroz grito, Devil provoco que las enormes, luminosas y hermosas alas blancas que decoraban su espalda hicieran un simple batir al mismo tiempo que un feroz Roku se lanzó hacia Lucia para tratar de apartarla de su posición. Pero antes de que eso pasara, los dos jóvenes magos de 14 años terminaron siendo abatidos por una muy ligera ráfaga de viento creada por las blancas alas de su enemiga.

Pero a pesar de que la muy ligera brisa causada por las blancas alas de ángel de la general de Spriggan Tail con el rostro de una maga de Fairy Tail parecía totalmente inofensiva, cuando Lucy y Cana voltearon sus miradas hacia el lugar en donde se suponían que debían estar parados los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, ambas abrieron sus ojos con un total toque de shock al presenciar cómo tanto Roku como Lucia habían desaparecido completo de aquella escena sin dejar ni una sola señal de rastro.

-¡LUCIA! ¡ROKU!- Gritaba Lucy devastada al no poder ver ni a su hija menor o al joven mago Nirvit.

… _Un divino y temible poder eliminar a dos jóvenes magos…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Lamento el retraso, y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Matane.**


	87. La Diosa de las Estrellas

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 15/87: ¡La Diosa De Las Estrellas!**

Tras un largo año completo, la guerra entre los magos de Fiore de Earthland y los magos de Spriggan Tail de Helland por fin había comenzado. En cada ciudad del Reino de Fiore, los magos de distintos gremios y soldados del consejo mágico enfrentaban furiosamente a las cientos de fuerzas que poseía el enemigo de otro mundo, pero sin duda el gremio que la había pasado más difícil era Fairy Tail debido a que en el campo de batalla que era su ciudad habían aparecido dos generales de Spriggan Tail, y porque uno de sus jóvenes magos había sido secuestrado por otro de esos mismos generales.

Y luego de enterarse de los planes de Spriggan Tail, varios grupos de magos de Fairy Tail dejaron el campo de batalla que era Magnolia para dirigirse a los búnkeres ocultos por todo Fiore que ocultaban a sus ciudadanos inocentes para prevenir que los generales del enemigo los tomaran como rehenes o peor. Mientras que el grupo de Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia, Serena "Sena" Dragneel y ahora Leo, gracias a la ayuda de una máquina del consejo mágico, se dirigieron a Helland para cumplir con el misterioso objetivo de Sena y rescatar a Raine de las manos de Icicle.

Y los primeros en terminar encontrándose con uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail fueron Cana, Lucia y Roku que observaba a Devil "El Demonio de Dios" en frente de ellos. E incluso después de que Lucy se uniera a la batalla, los magos de Fairy Tail apenas podían con las grandes habilidades de la general de Spriggan Tail. Pero durante ese combate, lo que más afecto a los magos de Fairy Tail fue descubrir la verdadera identidad de su enemiga…La Mirajane Strauss de Helland…

… **Continuación…**

-Si. Por el yo oculte mi identidad con un mascara y aprendí magia oscura para no utilizar mis poderes de ángel. Pero ahora que ustedes saben quién soy…No creo que importe que la use, ¿Verdad? ¡Déjenme mostrarles el poder de alguien con la bendición de dios!- Exclamo la Mirajane de Helland con gran una sonrisa de gran placer maniaco.

Terminada la conversación, la general de Spriggan Tail con el rostro de una maga de Fairy Tail procedió a apretar fuertemente sus puños con guantes de acero al mismo tiempo que pisaba con gran firmeza la tierra bajo sus botas de acero y haciendo eso, ella luego se vio completamente rodeada de un segundo a otro por una poderosa aura mágica de color negro-morado que creaba tales ondas expansivas que obligan a los magos de Fairy Tail a pisar o sujetarse del suelo bajo sus pies para no salir volando hacia atrás al igual que varias piedras y arboles alrededor de aquella zona.

 **-¡Angel Soul!-**

En el simple momento en que la apodada "Demonio de Dios" grito esas palabras, la enorme y poderosa aura mágica que le rodeaba no solamente aumento su ya inmensurable poder sino que inmediatamente cambio de un negro-morado a un brillante blanco que tapo cada parte de su cuerpo y que liberaba un destello de tal intensidad que obligaba a los magos de Fairy Tail no solamente a aumentar el poder con él se sujetaban del terroso suelo, sino también a cerrar sus ojos o tapar su vista con sus brazos e incluso ambas para no quedar totalmente cegados al ver esa intensa luz blanca.

Esa brillante y muy poderosa luz blanca que rodeaba completamente a Devil duro bastantes segundos, y durante ese tiempo, se observaba como la silueta de la atractiva y alocada mujer cambiada de forma levemente. Eventualmente esa luz brillante desapareció, y permitió a Cana, Roku, Lucia y Lucy abrir nuevamente sus ojos solo para volver a sorprenderse ante lo que vieron estos en el transcurso de aquella batalla.

Aquellos cuatro magos de Fairy Tail observaban totalmente sorprendidos como la general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el mismo rostro que una de sus compañeras de gremio ya no se encontraba tocando el suelo que ellos mismos tocaban con sus respectivos pies, debido a que ella se encontraba volando a unos notables metros de distancia de este gracias a la ayuda de un par de enormes alas emplumadas de un puro color blanco y que liberaban un fuerte destellar del mismo color.

-¿A-Alas…blancas?- Dijo Cana totalmente sorprendida.

-E-Es igual a un ángel…- Susurraba Lucy totalmente hipnotizada por la belleza de las alas de su enemiga.

-¡Ah!... ¡N-No se dejen engañar! ¡Esa mujer no es más que un sucio demonio asesino! ¡Ni siquiera usando magia podrías limpiar la asquerosidad de un alma capaz de matar a sus propios hermanos!- Exclamo Roku ferozmente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no eres un ángel! ¡Y en definitiva no eres Mirajane-san! ¡Te derrotaremos!- Exclamo Lucia igual de feroz.

-Da igual si quieren creerme o no…- Hablaba Devil-…Este es el poder de un mensajero de Dios. Y usándolo, voy a matarlos a todos ustedes. Es una lástima, pero se acabaron la hora de juegos. Pero como dije al comienzo de esta lucha, la primera en ser eliminada será…-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación ahí presente.

-¡…LA MALDITA MOCOSA QUE SE ATREVIO A GOLPEARME EN PRIMER LUGAR!- Grito Devil furiosamente.

Con aquel feroz grito, Devil provoco que las enormes, luminosas y hermosas alas blancas que decoraban su espalda hicieran un simple batir al mismo tiempo que un feroz Roku se lanzó hacia Lucia para tratar de apartarla de su posición. Pero antes de que eso pasara, los dos jóvenes magos de 14 años terminaron siendo abatidos por una muy ligera ráfaga de viento creada por las blancas alas de su enemiga.

Pero a pesar de que la muy ligera brisa causada por las blancas alas de ángel de la general de Spriggan Tail con el rostro de una maga de Fairy Tail parecía totalmente inofensiva, cuando Lucy y Cana voltearon sus miradas hacia el lugar en donde se suponían que debían estar parados los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, ambas abrieron sus ojos con un total toque de shock al presenciar cómo tanto Roku como Lucia habían desaparecido completo de aquella escena sin dejar ni una sola señal de rastro.

-¡LUCIA! ¡ROKU!- Gritaba Lucy devastada al no poder ver ni a su hija menor o al joven mago Nirvit.

Ante lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos y luego de haber gritado el nombre de su hija menor y un joven mago de su misma edad, las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a caer de Lucy, la cual inmediatamente corrió hacia la zona del terroso suelo en donde Lucia y Roku habían desaparecido, ya que poseía al menos una pequeña esperanza que de ambos se hubieran protegido de alguna manera de su final.

Pero antes de que la muy entristecida maga celestial adulta pudiera avanzar a esa dirección, fue detenida por los firmes brazos de Cana, la cual también poseía algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y poseía el mismo sentimiento desollador que invadía a la Dragneel ahí presente, sabía que no debían hacer movimientos apresurados ante la general de Spriggan Tail que poseía un poder divino y que las observaba con sus ojos azules mientras volaba a una gran altura gracias a las emplumadas alas que decoraban su espalda.

-¡Lucia! ¡Lucia! ¡Luc…!- Gritaba una Lucy llena de lágrimas el nombre de su hija a tal punto de comenzar a toser por lo seca que estaba su garganta.

-¡T-Trata de tranquilizarte, Lucy!- Exclamaba una Cana que sujetaba a la maga celestial mientras aguantaba sus propias lágrimas.

-¡Oh, desaparecieron! ¡Y eso que yo solo pensaba golpear a la maldita mocosa con una onda de poder que le rompería todo sus huesos hasta el punto de matarla, pero en vez de eso la desintegre junto con el otro mocoso! ¡Jaja! ¡Parece que luego de tanto tiempo sin usar mi Angel Soul he olvidado como controlarlo bien!- Decía entre maniacas risas la Mirajane Strauss de Helland.

-¡M-Maldi…!-

Pero antes de la adulta maga celestial pudiera terminar su rabioso insulto a la general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el rostro de una de sus mejores amigas desde se unió al gremio hace muchos años, sus marrones ojos decorados con una gran cantidad de lágrimas captaron algo que sin duda atrajo su atención.

Lucy podía ver claramente como en el suelo en donde Lucia y Roku habían desaparecido de repente se encontraban tirados una gran cantidad de prendas de ropa tanto de mujer como de hombre, más específicamente, las ropas de él joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación que pertenecía a la raza Nirvit y la joven maga de espíritus celestiales que era su hija menor. A pesar de que eran unas simples prendas, al verlas, un pequeño tramo de esperanza regreso a Lucy.

-¿Eh? ¿Las ropas de Lucia y Roku?... ¿No desaparecieron?... ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser…!- Reacciono Lucy de repente con sorpresa.

-"¡Estas es lo correcto, Mama!" Es lo que ella dice- Dijo una voz masculina que apareció en escena.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron tanto Devil como Cana con sorpresa al igual que Lucy.

Luego de que la usuaria de poderes angelicales, la maga de cartas y la maga de espíritus celestiales escucharan repentinamente una voz masculina y refinada resonar por sus alrededores, las tres observaron con sorpresa como algo surgió del suelo a las cercanías de las dos últimos con gran fuerza y de manera repentina. Ese algo en realidad se trataba de un ser que claramente no era humano debido a su cuerpo compuesto por un reloj antiguo con delgados brazos y piernas, una cabeza con forma de pequeña casa en la parte superior y un rostro compuesto por pequeños ojos lineales, una pequeña boca y unos enrollados y pequeños bigotes

Pero sin duda lo que más sorprendió a aquellas tres magas fue como en el interior del cuerpo de reloj de aquel espíritu celestial que había surgido de la tierra se podía apreciar cómo se encontraban de manera apretada y completamente intactos pero sin una sola prenda de ropas sobre sus cuerpos, dos jóvenes de 14 años, más específicamente, una joven de largos cabellos rubios y un joven de largos cabellos verdes en forma de la cola de un lobo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Un reloj parlante?- Reacciono Devil indiferente al

-¡Horologium!- Nombraba Lucy feliz mientras observaba al espíritu celestial de la constelación del reloj.

-¡Tiene a Roku y Lucia-chan en su interior!- Dijo Cana igual de feliz.

-Ah, sentí que Lucia-sama estaba en un grave peligro, así que forcé la puerta para rescatarla. Parece que lo logre a tiempo- Explicaba Horologium mientras los dos jóvenes se mantenían en su interior.

-"¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos, Horologium-san!" Es lo que ella dice- Dijo Horologium representando a Lucia en su interior.

-"¡Maldición, no te muevas tanto, maldita mocosa, este lugar está demasiado apretado! ¡¿Y porque demonios no tenemos ropas?!" Es lo que él dice- Hablo Horologium representando a Roku en su interior.

-"Horologium-san no puede transportar la ropa de la gente cuando su puerta se abre de manera forzada. Por cierto, Roku, ahora que te veo quiero preguntar, ¿Todos los Dragon Slayer la tienen así? Es que es casi del mismo tamaño que la de mi hermano, y eso que él es mayor" Es lo que ella dice- Dijo Horologium representando a Lucia en su interior.

-"¡¿Qué estas mirando, maldita?! ¡Maldición, ya sácanos de aquí!" Es lo que él dice- Dijo Horologium representando a Roku en su interior.

-…- Se quedaban Lucy y Cana en silencio y con una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas al escuchar la situación de los dos jóvenes.

-Así que si sobrevivieron…- Pensaba una calmada Devil observando la situación a una gran altura en el aire gracias a las angelicales alas en su espalda.

-Les dejare ropa del mundo celestial. Ya saben que no puedo repetir este truco nuevamente, Lucy-sama, Lucia-sama. Por favor, tengan cuidado- Decía un preocupado Horologium.

Tras decir esas palabras, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del reloj desapareció con un brillo rodeando su cuerpo del mundo de los humanos, permitiéndole a los dos jóvenes en su interior a volver a tocar el suelo de aquella zona de árboles y montañas con sus respectivos firmes pies, con serias expresiones decorando sus rostros y nuevas ropas cubriendo sus respectivos cuerpos.

Ahora se podía apreciar como la joven maga celestial ahí presente vestía con un corto vestido sin mangas, de color azul, con volantes en la parte de la falda, con algunas detalles dorados en algunas partes y sus zapatillas que hacían juego en sus pies. Mientras que Roku vestía ahora con una camisa de mangas largas, cuello doblado y botones cerrados de color azul y que hacia juego con el vestido de Lucia, unos pantalones marrones largos y unas botas negras.

Pero sin impórtales sus nuevas ropas, tanto Lucia como Roku, al igual que Lucy y Cana, apuntaban unas serias y decididas miradas a la mujer de largos cabellos blancos que se encontraba a una gran altura de su posición gracias al poder del supuestamente llamado "Angel Soul" que formaba unas grandes alas blancas y emplumadas en su espalda, y que poseía el mismo rostro que Mirajane "La Demonio".

-Bueno, creo que ellos ahora estarán más pendientes ante el poder de mi Angel Soul. Pero, bueno…no es que importe- Pensaba Devil mientras mostraba una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aunque me alegra que Lucia-chan y Roku estén bien, supongo que no es momento de celebraciones, ¿Verdad?- Decía una seria Cana observando a su enemiga.

-Si. Si Horologium-san tuvo que aparecer para salvarnos a pesar de que esa mujer con la cara de Mira-san solo realizo un pequeño movimiento con sus alas, eso significa que sus poderes son realmente peligrosos ahora- Respondió una seria Lucia haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Seguimos atacando para ver si le hace efecto en esa forma?- Preguntaba Roku seriamente.

-Si seguiremos atacando, pero no apostando para ver si podemos hacerle daño sí o no. Cana y Roku, por favor, traten de distraerla lo más que puedan. Lucia y yo prepararemos algo que tal vez pueda vencerla o al menos darle lucha en aquel estado- Contesto Lucy seriamente y en susurros.

-¿Nosotras dos? Pero…si el Urano Metria no funciono…No puede ser… ¿Te refieres a invocar al Rey Celestial, Mama?- Preguntaba Lucia sorprendida pero en susurros.

-¿Al Rey Celestial? Pero, ¿No tenían que sacrificar una de sus llaves doradas para eso?- Preguntaba Cana tratando de ocultar su sorpresa a su enemiga a la distancia.

-Generalmente sí- Hablaba Lucy seriamente y en susurros- Pero en realidad hay otra forma. Usando una gran cantidad de poder mágico, podemos abrir la puerta del Rey Celestial durante un pequeño corto de tiempo. Lucia y yo practicamos como hacerlo durante este año, pero nos tardaremos un tiempo para concentrar hasta la última gota de nuestro poder mágico. Así que Cana, Roku, por favor…-

-Entendido. Nosotros la distraeremos. Y aunque lo dudo, veremos si podemos vencerla antes de que ustedes terminen, Lucy-san. Después de todo, yo todavía tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga- Contesto un serio Roku.

-Ustedes… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse ahí a hablar?!- Grito Devil con gran furiosa.

Luego de haber realizado aquel fuerte grito lleno de gran ira, la apodada "Demonio de Dios" volvió a batir las blancas, enormes y emplumadas alas que decoraban su espalda hacia adelante, solamente que con un poco más de fuerza que la vez anterior. Y haciendo solamente eso, Devil termino causando un viento de tal magnitud de fuerza que los magos de Fairy Tail presentes en aquella no solamente tenían que pisar el suelo bajo sus pies con gran firmeza al mismo tiempo que enterraban fuertemente sus dedos en el para no salir volando hacia atrás.

Sino que también tenían que estar pendientes de esquivar con dificultad las enormes rocas que terminaban surgiendo del suelo debido al poder de aquellos vientos. A excepción de Roku que terminaba recibiendo el brutal impacto de aquellas enormes rocas sin daño en su cuerpo gracias a su magia de Dragon Slayer, la cual también le permitía devorar los pedazos de rocas que caían a su boca para ganar más poder. Y haciendo eso, el joven de cabellos verdes enterró sus dedos en el suelo con aun más profundidad para después gritar…

 **-¡Keiburyu no Shageki!-**

En el momento en que el joven Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación grito fuertemente esas palabras, más rocas de colosal tamaño como a arrancarse por sí solas del terroso suelo de aquella zona, pero con la diferencia que eran controladas por el joven Nirvit y que volaban con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia la llamada Devil que volaba a una gran altura. Y a pesar de que tan solo acercarse a la ser de angelicales poderes las rocas se desintegraban por completo, Roku seguir disparando ferozmente un total de veinte de ellas por segundo.

-¡¿Rocas?! ¡¿En serio, mocoso?! ¡¿Crees que un montón de rocas me lastimaron en mi estado?!- Decía Devil entre alocadas risas.

-¡Servirán para captar la atención de esa alocada mente tuya, falsa Mira-san!- Pensó Roku mientras volteaba levemente una seria mirada con dirección a las dos magas celestiales a su espalda.

-¡Ah!...¡Lucia!- Dijo Lucy seriamente mientras se dirigía a su hija menor.

-¡Sí!- Le respondió Lucia yendo hacia su madre.

-¡Supongo que yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!- Pensaba Cana sacando más de sus cartas mágicas.

Inmediatamente Lucy paso a arrodillarse para estar a la misma altura de su hija menor de 14 años para que ambas se sujetaran con ambas manos, cerraran sus ojos, unieran sus frentes y luego se vieran envueltas en una brillante aura dorada que era su concentrado poder mágico restante. Y todo mientras Roku continuaba disparando una gran cantidad contra Devil junto Cana quien ahora lanzaba una mágica carta explosiva tras otra a la misma dirección.

Aunque se notaba bastante claro que los ataques del joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación y la maga de cartas le hacían daño a aquella ser con angelicales alas en su espalda ya que se podía apreciar como las numerosas explosiones de gran tamaño creadas por las cartas lanzadas por Cana simplemente se despejaban antes de llegar a su objetivo mientras que las enormes rocas lanzadas por Roku eran totalmente desintegradas antes de llegar a hacer contacto.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Es que acaso no entienden que estos pequeños ya no funcionan conmigo?! ¡Tengo los poderes de un ángel, un mensajero de dios! ¡Estoy en una dimensión diferente a la de ustedes, pequeñas hadas! ¡Lo único que hacen sus pequeños trucos ahora es hacerme reír!- Exclamaba Devil entre múltiples y alocadas carcajadas.

-¡Entonces, ¿Qué te parece este "pequeño truco", maldita?! ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Comenzó Roku a gritar ferozmente.

Gritando desde lo más profundo de su garganta, el joven Nirvit de largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo y filosos ojos cafés enterró aún más la punta de cada uno de los dedos de sus dos manos en el terroso suelo que estas tocaban, y a tal grado que creo una gran cantidad de profundas grietas en el terroso a su alrededor. Y haciendo eso, un serio y feroz Roku al parecer provoco que un notable temblor invadiera en gran medida la zona en donde se encontraban presentes el, sus compañeros de Fairy Tail y su enemiga de Spriggan Tail.

-¿Q-Que?- Reacciono Cana levemente sorprendida dejando de lanzar sus cartas mágicas momentáneamente.

-¿Un temblor?- Pensaba Lucy con sus ojos cerrados debido a que concentrando su poder.

-¿Es cosa de Roku?- Pensaba Lucia en el mismo estado que su madre.

-¿Toda la zona está temblando? ¿Es cosa de ese mocoso? Hmp, esta vez debo decir que estoy sorprendida. Creí que solamente Quake poseía magia de tierra de tal nivel. Bueno…creo que puedo esperar a ver qué hace este mocoso- Pensaba la Mirajane Strauss de Helland mientras mostraba una macabra sonrisa en su sonrisa.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Continuaba Gritando Roku con ferocidad.

Aumentando a cada segundo la fuerza con la que el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación gritaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta, el temblor que este causaba en toda aquella zona en donde él y los demás magos se encontraban incrementada su fuerza a tal grado que no solamente hacía temblar el terroso suelo, sino que también hacía temblar a los verdes árboles y arbustos de los bosques a los alrededores de aquella zona e incluso a las grandes montañas en las cercanías.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Dai Hokaku!-**

En el segundo en que el joven mago de Fairy Tail gritara aquellas palabras que representaba el nombre de su hechizo, el suelo debajo de una Devil que volaba a gran altura de este inmediatamente paso a ser el terreno en donde una montaña surgió de la nada y que siguió creciendo y creciendo hasta terminar golpeando con brutal fuerza la emplumada y alada espalda de la general de Spriggan Tail.

E incluso luego de que impacto con la espalda de la usuaria del Angel Soul que era la Mirajane Strauss de Helland, aquella enorme montaña de tierra creada y controlada por el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación siguió creciendo y creciendo hasta terminar una altura comparable a las demas montañas a los alrededores.

-¡¿Q…?!- Hablaba Devil- ¡¿Lograste crear una montaña de tal tamaño y que pudiera estar cerca de mi sin destruirse en tan poco tiempo?! ¡Debo admitir me impresionaste, mocoso! ¡Pero…!-

-¡Esto no es todo!- Exclamo Roku ferozmente.

Después de dar esa respuesta ante las palabras no terminadas de su enemiga, el serio y feroz joven de cabellos verdes giro hacia un lado sus manos con sus dedos todavía enterrados en el firme suelo, y eso al parecer provoco que la parte superior de la enorme montaña de tierra que había creado se abriera de repente como si fuera la boca de una planta carnívora, para después estirarse, rodear a Devil y luego volver a cerrarse y solidificarse con la usuario del Angel Soul en su interior.

Y tras hacer eso, un serio Roku volvió a rotar sus manos enterradas en el suelo a su dirección original y eso al parecer esta vez provoco que aquella enorme montaña que el habia creado comenzara a temblar levemente, o al menos eso parecía. Pero en realidad, Devil que se encontraba en el interior de esa montaña se encontraba siendo fuertemente estrujada por las enormes, picosas y duras rocas que conformaban el interior de esa formación de tierra.

-¡M-Maldición…aquí casi no hay aire…y la presión que ejercen estas rocas es increíble…puedo sentir como algunos de mis huesos comienzan a romperse…! ¡E-Ese mocoso…esto no es una montaña…es una gigante prisión de rocas!- Decía Devil con dificultad debido a las enormes y duras rocas que trataban de aplastarla.

-¡E-Esta mujer…es realmente un monstruo tenga esas alas o no…Dentro de esa montaña debe haber una presión similar a la de ser aplastada por al menos veinte gigantes…pero ella la está resistiendo por completo…es más, creo que yo estoy perdiendo…!- Pensaba Roku mientras ejercía más fuerza en la montaña bajo su control.

-¿La tienes encerrada en aquella montaña?- Preguntaba Cana con leves dudas.

-¡S-Si, pero no creo que pueda mantenerla ahí por mucho! ¡¿Por qué preguntas?! ¡¿Tienes algún plan?!- Preguntaba el joven de largos cabellos verdes.

-Solamente un pequeño truco como tú. El mejor que tengo. Si esto no funciona, significa que ya no tendré nada con que luchar. Solamente mantenla unos segundos más ahí dentro. La destruiré junto con esa montaña- Respondió Cana con gran seriedad.

-¡Lo que sea, pero solo hazlo! ¡No voy a poder mantenerla ahí…por mucho más tiempo, vieja!- Respondía Roku con dificultad.

-¡No me llames vieja!- Exclama Cana tanto seria como molesta.

Terminada aquella conversación y mientras el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación mantenía a la general de Spriggan Tail encerrada en el interior de aquella enorme montaña bajo su control, la seria maga de cartas de largos cabellos marrones y ojos negros paso a apretar fuertemente su puño derecha y al hacerlo, al parecer provoco que unas peculiar marcas negras que representaban a una de las tres magias más poderosas de Fairy Tail apareciera en medio de su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se rodeaba de un brillante pilar de luz dorada de gran tamaño.

-¡Únete!- Hablaba Cana ferozmente rodeada por aquella brillante luz- ¡Oh río de luz guiado por las hadas! ¡Brilla! ¡Para destruir los colmillos del mal!-

Diciendo esas palabras, la adulta maga de cartas no solamente aumento el brillo y poder de aquella luz dorada que le encerraba en forma de un pilar sino que también provoco que la enorme montaña que fue creada y controlada por Roku, y que mantenía cautiva a la poderosa usuaria del Angel Soul, repentinamente se viera envuelta por un enorme anillo hecho con la misma luz dorada que le rodeaba a ella y que a cada segundo se iba haciendo más pequeño hasta que ella grito con fuerza…

 **-¡Fairy Glitter!-**

Con solo decir con gran fuerza y ferocidad aquellas dos palabras que formaban el nombre de una de las tres magias más fuertes de Fairy Tail, Cana provoco que aquel anillo dorado que rodeada a aquella enorme montaña que funcionaba como una prisión para Devil repentinamente se convirtiera en una enorme explosión de una brillante y poderosa luz mágica dorada que no solamente alcanzo el cielo de aquella zona con su forma de pilar, sino que con su fuerza expansiva obligo a Roku a refugiarse a él y a ambas magas celestiales que seguían concentrando su poder mágico, detrás de un enorme muro de tierra de su creación.

Para que aquella enorme, brillante y poderosa explosión de energía mágica dorada conforme por luz solar, lunar y estelar desapareciera por completo de escena pasaron varios segundos, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, dejo en su lugar un enorme zona en el cielo sin una sola nube a su alrededor y un enorme agujero en el suelo lleno de nada más que de denso humo. Un humo, el cual luego de despejarse solamente enseño a los magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes un enorme cráter lleno de varios pedazos de rocas destruidas y chamuscadas, posiblemente provenientes de la montaña creada por Roku.

-En serio termino destruyendo toda la montaña. Que poder más loco tiene esta vieja. Fairy Glitter…Ese nombre… ¿No es una de las magias legendarias del gremio de las me hablaran antes o algo así?- Preguntaba el joven el miembro más reciente de Fairy Tail.

-Si- Hablaba Cana sonriente mientras la marca desaparecía de su brazo- La obtuve hace varios años y hace años que no la usaba. Solamente espero que…-

 **-¡Angel Soul: Raphael!-**

Ni Cana ni Roku tuvieron un solo segundo para relajarse ya que después de haber escuchado ese fuerte grito liberado por una voz femenina no solamente se sorprendieron, sino que tuvieron que cubrirse para lograr esquivar a tiempo la brillante luz blanca que surgía del interior del montón de rocas chamuscadas en el cráter creado por el Fairy Glitter y que luego paso a convertirse en una deslumbrante explosión de energía mágica blanca que desintegro a cada una de ellas.

Ante el gran poder y luz deslumbrante que la enorme explosión de energía blanca liberaba con su repentina aparición en aquella zona, Roku y Cana no tuvieron más opción que caer bruscamente al suelo terroso mientras cerraban y cubrían sus ojos para no quedar completamente ciegos. Y luego de unos segundos pasaran para que aquella brillante luz calmara su destellar y poder, los dos magos de Fairy Tail volvieron a abrir los ojos.

Y al hacerlo, tanto la maga de cartas como el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación presenciaron con gran asombro como la general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el mismo rostro de Mirajane Strauss no solamente estaba volando a una gran altura de su posición nuevamente, sino que también como las dos enormes y brillantes alas de plumas blancas que decoraban su espalda mientras eran rodeadas por un brillo del mismo color habían sido cambiadas por un seis alas que aunque eran ligeramente menos grandes, liberaban el mismo brillo blanco a su alrededor. Más específicamente, un total de tres alas en cada lado de su espalda.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡En serio, ustedes no dejan de impresionarme, pequeñas hadas! ¡Ese último ataque, incluso con mi Angel Soul básico pude haber recibido algo de daño! ¡Por suerte pude activar mi Raphael a tiempo! ¡Jajajaja!- Exclamaba la Mirajane de Helland entre alocadas risas.

-Incluso resistió el Fairy Glitter…no puedo pensar en otra palabra para describir a esta copia de Mira que "Monstruo"…aunque apuesto que eso solo la halagaría…- Comentaba Cana llena de frustración.

-Eso no es todo. Mírala bien. Ahora tiene seis alas…y su cuerpo…- Decía Roku de igual manera.

-¿Su cuerpo?- Reacciono la maga de cartas.

Ante el comentario del serio joven de raza Nirvit, la mujer de largos cabellos marrones paso a observar mejor con sus ojos negros a la mujer de largos cabellos blancos y bellos pero alocados ojos azules que se mantenía volando a gran altura con un séxtuple de alas. Y al hacerlo, Cana observo al igual que Roku como una herida de notable tamaño en el hombro de Devil, el cual estaba visible debido a las rasgaduras de su ajustado traje azul-blanco, reducía su tamaño a gran velocidad hasta desaparecer por completo, y era lo mismo en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Sus heridas están desaparecieron? ¿El Fairy Glitter si le afecto?- Se preguntó Cana con sorpresa al ver a su enemiga.

-¡Si! ¡Ese…Fairy Glitter, ¿Verdad? Me causo un exquisito y grave dolor mucho mayor que sus otros ataques! ¡Por eso dije que tuve suerte de activar mi Angel Soul: Raphael a tiempo! ¡Después de todo, Raphael tiene como significa el "Curandero de Dios"!- Exclamaba Devil entre risas alocadas.

-En otras palabras, es un Take Over que le permite curar sus propias heridas. Maldición, pensar que no tiene solamente uno- Decía Roku con clara frustración e ira mostrada a través de sus apretados puños.

-¡Claro! ¡Recuerden que les dije que aparte de asesinar personas y hacerme famosa, yo pase toda mi vida recolectando las demas plumas de ángel dispersas por las distintas iglesias en Helland! ¡Es increíble todos los tipos de Take Over que pude obtener al obtenerlas todas! ¡Entonces, ¿Qué tal si les muestro el poder de mi Angel Soul: Raphael, pequeñas hadas?!- Exclamaba una excitada Devil.

-Hmp, tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué tal si nosotros te enseñamos el poder de lo que estuvimos preparando mientras te distraíamos, falsa Mira-san?- Dijo Roku para después voltear la mirada a las dos magas celestiales a unos metros detrás de Cana y el- ¡Oigan, ¿Están listas?!-

-¡Si! ¡Gracias por el tiempo que ganaron! ¡Ya tenemos el poder mágico suficiente!- Respondió una seria Lucia.

-¡Vamos, Lucia!- Exclamo Lucy igual de seria.

Después de decir esas palabras, la madre e hija magas celestiales aumentaron ligeramente la fuerza con la sus manos se agarraban la una a la otra al mismo tiempo que la hermosa y delgada aura dorada que rodeaba a ambas pasaba a convertirse en una enorme aura mágica de un mayor brillo y un poder de tal nivel que agitaba los cabellos y empujaba ligeramente no solamente a Roku y a Cana, sino incluso a la Mirajane de Helland.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición! ¡Me concentre demasiado en la exhibicionista y el mocoso de la tierra que deje de ver a la mocosa que invoca debiluchos y su madre! ¡¿Estaban concentrando su poder mágico restante?! ¡¿Qué es lo que planean ahora?!- Pensaba Devil al sentir ese gran poder mágico de las magas celestiales.

En el siguiente segundo después de que Lucy y Lucia se vieran envueltas en esa hermosa, brillante, ondulante y notablemente grande aura mágica de color dorado, encima de esta se formó un circulo de mágico que por sí solo fue elevándose a una gran altura poco a poco y al mismo tiempo que agrandara su ancha hasta que quedara comparable al ancho de una montaña. Y cuando ese círculo mágico adquirió su tamaño máximo, el aura mágica que rodeaba a Lucia y Lucy comenzó a ser absorbida hacia la parte central de este para que las dos magas de Fairy Tail luego gritaran con gran fuerza…

 **-¡Hirake! ¡Seirei-ō no Tobira!-**

Ese unísono de palabras fue la clave para la invocación del espíritu celestial más fuerte de todo ya que después de que Lucy y Lucia las dijeran, aquel enorme círculo mágico que flotaba a varios metros sobre ellas paso a convertirse en una enorme y extensa explosión de energía celestial mágica de color dorada y con la forma de un pilar que poseía un ancho comparable al de una montaña y una altura de tal magnitud que alcanzaba y atravesaba las densas nubes del cielo.

Y sin mencionar que él fuerte destellar y onda expansiva que había traído ese gigantesco pilar de luz dorada consigo, obligo a los magos ahí presentes a nuevamente pisar con gran firmeza para no salir volando hacia la dirección contraria y a cubrir o cerrar sus respectivas ojos para no quedar temporalmente cegados, incluso la general de Spriggan Tail se vio obligado a hacerlo. Pero cuando ese enorme pilar de luz estelar se desvaneció tras el pasar de varios segundos, Devil no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos azules.

La ser de Helland que poseía el mismo rostro de Mirajane Strauss excepto que un toque de locura, observo tanto con asombro como con felicidad excitante y junto con los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes como en aquella zona en donde todos ellos se encontraba ahora un nuevo ser había apareció en escena.

Un ser que poseía un tamaño comparable al de una montaña, un robusto cuerpo cubierta de colores turquesa y dorado, una capa verde azulado en su espalda, un casco con cuernos de cada lado, una piel azul, serios ojos rojos, que portaba una enorme y afilada espada de estilo único en su mano derecha y sobre todo, poseía un prominente bigote que llegaba esta su pecho. En otras palabras, él era el espíritu más fuerte de todos y el gobernante del mundo celestial, el Rey Espíritu Celestial.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Devil con enorme impresión.

-L-Lo logramos…- Pensaba una feliz pero muy cansada Lucy a punto de caer al suelo agotada pero no antes de ser atrapada por Cana.

-B-Bigotes-san…- Pensaba una feliz pero muy cansada Lucia a punto de caer al suelo agotada pero no antes de ser atrapada por Roku.

-Buen trabajo, Lucy, Lucia. Hace mucho tiempo que veía a este bigotón- Dijo Cana sonriente mientras sostenía a la maga celestial adulta.

-Con que este es el Espíritu Celestial más fuerte de todos…El Rey Celestial…- Pensaba Roku seriamente mientras sostenía a la joven maga celestial.

-Nuevamente ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en este mundo. Parece que tanto mi vieja amiga así como mi nueva amiga realmente se esforzaron para que eso pudiera pasar. Si es así, no dejare que sus esfuerzos sean en vano. Por su bien, destruiré al ser que emana maldad en frente de mí- Dijo con gran seriedad el Rey Celestial portando su enorme espada en dirección a la ser de angelicales alas.

-Parece que ya se dio cuenta de quién es el enemigo- Dijo Cana mientras se alejaba del camino de enorme espíritu mientras cargaba a Lucy.

-Bueno, como él dijo, ella emana maldad- Comento Roku haciendo lo mismo mientras cargaba a Lucia.

-¡M-Maldición, esto puede que sea malo!- Pensaba Devil- ¡E-Ese bigotudo no solamente es grande, sino que su poder mágico…es colosal! ¡Se nota que no es nada comparado a los debiluchos que esas tipas han invocado antes! ¡¿Acaso este es su as?! ¡Demonios! ¡Estos payasos no se quedan sin trucos, ¿Eh?! ¡Bueno, en cualquier caso, no hay nada más que hacer que…Ver quien se muere primero, viejo!-

Pensando esas palabras con una placentera sonrisa en su rostro idéntico al de Mirajane Strauss, la apodada "Demonio de Dios" extendió las seis angelicales alas que decoraban su espalda al mismo tiempo que preparaba las afiladas garras que decoraban los guantes de acero de sus manos para cortar algo. Mientras que el Rey Celestial ahí presente pasó a sujetar con enorme firmeza la empuñadura de su enorme espada con sus dos manos para después levantarla sobre su cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba el Rey Celestial furiosamente.

Dando ese furioso grito, el espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos descendió su enorme espada con gran velocidad con dirección a Devil, pero esta, gracias a la enorme agilidad de vuelo que le daba el séxtuple de alas blancas en su espalda, término esquivándola con facilidad. Y al hacerlo, la espada del Rey Celestial termino golpeando el suelo y creando un corte de tal magnitud que se extendió por todo el terreno hasta terminar cortando una montaña a la mitad.

-¡¿Corto una montaña?! ¡Nada mal, viejo! ¡Pero no subestimes a alguien con los poderes de los mensajeros de dios!- Pensaba una emocionada Devil.

Tras pensar esas palabras, la general de Spriggan Tail extendió las seis emplumadas alas blancas que representaban a su Angel Soul: Raphael y después las batió fuertemente hacia su enorme enemigo. Y al hacerlo, Devil termino creando unos feroces de tal nivel que no solamente obligo al Rey Celestial para no salir volando hacia atrás, sino que no incluso arranco los arboles de varios bosques en las cercanías y destruyo numerosos montañas de la zona. Pero incluso siendo empujado por aquellos monstruosos vientos, el Rey Celestial se mantuvo firme en su posición para después volver a batir su enorme y filosa espada en dirección a la general de Spriggan Tail, la cual nuevamente volvió a esquivar el ataque con un ágil vuelo.

Pero incluso tras eso, el Rey Celestial volvió a lanzar un ataque con su enorme espada en su dirección y Devil volvió a esquivar, pero esas acciones siguieron repitiéndose una y otra vez. El espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos lanzaba espada tras espadazo contra la general de Spriggan Tail que esquivaba cada ataque con un veloz y ágil vuelo, pero se podía notar que con cada ataque del Rey Celestial, su posibilidad de encestar un letal golpe se acercaba. Ya que en su último ataque, el filo de su gigantesca arma logro cortar algunas de las plumas de las blancas alas de Devil.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Si seguimos con este patrón, la espada de este bigotón me alcanzara en poco tiempo! ¡Pero no crean que estas hermosuras en mi espalda solo puede crear pequeños vientos!- Pensaba Devil mientras esquivaba.

Aprovechando la más minina oportunidad en la serie de sucesivos ataques del Rey Celestial, la mujer de largos y abultados cabellos blancos freno su veloz en pleno aire en frente de su enorme enemigo y extendió sus seis blancas alas nuevamente. Pero esta vez al hacerlo, Devil empezó a disparar de ellas una incontable cantidad de plumas que volaban por los aires hasta colisionar en distintas partes del Rey Celestial para luego convertirse en enormes explosiones de luz blanca santa de gran poder.

Una poderosa explosión de energía mágica santa tras otra provoco que el espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos frenara sus sucesivos ataques con espada debido a que no estaba preparado para tal acción de su enemigo. Y debido a que una sonriente Devil disparaba una incontable cantidad de plumas como si fueran balas de las seis alas que decoraban su espalda y ante las poderosas explosiones de energía santa que estas causaban, el indefenso Rey Celestial no tardo en verse completamente envuelto por una densa y creciente nube de humo ardiente.

-¡¿Qué te pareció, maldito vejete bigotón?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes soportar un poco de la magia santa de un ángel?! ¡Jajajaja!- Reía Devil con frenético placer para que después una voz gritara…

 **-¡Meteor Blade!-**

Cuando una furiosa y notablemente fuerte voz masculina grito aquellas palabras que resonaron por toda aquella zona, la enorme y densa nube de humo negro ardiente que cubría al Rey Celestial se despejo instantáneamente debido a que fue atravesada desde su interior por una enorme explosión en forma de corte que provenía de la enorme espada del espíritu celestial más de todos y que avanzaba destructivamente por los suelos en forma recta hacia una sorprendida Devil.

Y debido a esa sorpresa tan repentina y la monstruosa velocidad de aquel ataque que dividía los suelos con su avanzar, la general de Spriggan Tail no pudo hacer nada más que inmediatamente envolverse con sus seis grandes y emplumadas alas angelicales blancas para después terminar recibiendo el llamado "Meteor Blade" del furioso Rey Celestial y ser empujada brutalmente por ella por varios segundos.

-¡M-Maldita sea! ¡Pensar que tenía un truco cono este bajo la manga! ¡No voy a poder resistir por mucho! ¡Y a-aunque mi R-Raphael está hecho para curar mis heridas…ni siquiera yo voy a salir ilesa si este ataque me da de lleno! ¡Al menos que…!- Pensaba Devil envuelta por sus seis alas en un capullo que era empujado brutalmente por el Meteor Blade del Rey Celestial.

-¡Desaparece!- Gritaba el Rey Celestial furiosamente.

 **-¡Angel Soul: Gabriel!-**

Justamente en el momento en que ese trio de palabras dicho por una furiosa voz femenina invadió aquella zona rodeada por bosques y montañas, la colosal explosión en forma de corte, que avanzaba en línea recta y que era uno de los ataques más fuertes del Rey Celestial repentinamente se esfumo de escena como si fuera simple humo, causando en su creador y en los magos de Fairy Tail que observaban la batalla a la distancia un gran asombro.

Pero sin duda lo que más sorprendió a los magos de Earthland y al espíritu celestial más fuerte ahí presente fue como la general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el rostro de una maga de Fairy Tail que se mantenía volando a una gran altura del suelo ahora en vez de poseía un séxtuple de emplumadas alas blancas, solo poseía dos nuevamente, aunque estas eran ligeramente más largas y anchas que las anteriores y poseían un estilo más filosos.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba el Rey Celestial con total impresión.

-¡¿Destruyo el ataque del Bigotes?!- Reaccionaba Cana de igual manera.

-¡Maldición, ¿Volvió a cambiar esas malditas alas?!- Reacciono Roku con ira y frustración.

-¡M-Maldita, ¿Qué clase de poderes demoniacos usas?!- Preguntaba el Rey Celestial furioso mientras volvía a ponerse en guardia.

-¿Demoniacos? Es todo lo contrario, viejo. Estos son poderes divinos. Más específicamente, "La fortaleza de Dios" Gabriel. ¿Te enseño que es lo que significa?- Preguntaba la Mirajane Strauss de Helland con una leve sonrisa macabra.

Haciendo esa pregunta, la apodada "Demonio de Dios" termino desvaneciéndose en un borrón de los ojos de cada uno de los seres presentes en esa zona. Pero al mismo tiempo que Devil desapareció de escena, un corte de gran longitud y profundidad termino atravesando la armadura que cubría el cuerpo del Rey Celestial y montones de su sangre salieron al aire a través de ella para sorpresa de él y de los magos de Fairy Tail presentes.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Gritaba el Rey Celestial lleno de dolor.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaron tanto Cana como Roku con increíble asombro.

Ante la semejante herida que había aparecido en su cuerpo de un segundo a otro y las cantidad de sangre que salía de ella, el Rey Celestial no pudo evitar perder la fuerza que le ayudaba a sostener su colosal fuerza, la cual cayó al suelo, y luego el inevitablemente cayo con rapidez hasta terminar estrellándose con brusquedad en el mismo terreno. Y estando ahí tirado, el herido ser de gran bigotes y serios ojos rojos observo como la ser de angelicales alas se encontraba volando a unos metros de altura de su posición.

-¡Eso es lo significa!- Exclamo Devil entre maniacas risas.

-¡M-Maldita…!- Trataba de hablar el Rey Celestial con dificultad.

-¡I-Imposible… ¿Derroto al Bigotes en un instante?!- Decía Cana sin poder creérselo al igual que Roku.

-¡E-Es imposible que un simple h-humano tenga…tal poder…! ¡T-Tu… ¿Qué eres?!- Preguntaba el Rey Celestial con gran dificultad.

-Bueno, si quieres una respuesta…soy tal lo que dice mi apodo…El Demonio de Dios. ¡Jajajaja…Ah!-

Antes de poder continuar mofándose con gran locura y ego, la apodada "Demonio de Dios" repentinamente pudo sentir un gran dolor atravesar cada molécula de su cuerpo aunque ella no lo demostrara en su rostro. Sintiendo ese dolor, Devil poco a poco descendió hasta quedar arrodillado en una zona del suelo lejos de sus enemigos.

-M-Maldición…Aunque mi Angel Soul: Gabriel aumenta mi poder tanto físico como mágico de una manera explosiva…pone en mi cuerpo una tensión casi letal…sin mencionar que perdí la costumbre por no haber usado estos poderes en tantos años…creo que cuando me recupere…será mejor que acabe con estos juegos de una vez por todas…- Pensaba una muy adolorida Devil.

-¿Se alejó? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- Pensaba Roku confuso al ver a su enemigo.

-Roku…-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el peliverde para bajar la mirada hacia la persona que tenía en brazos-…Tu… ¿Sigues consiente?-

-Oye, Roku…Nosotros…Somos amigos, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Lucia con cansancio pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué estas preguntando en esta situación?- Preguntaba Roku con confusión.

-Por favor…Dime- Decía la joven de cabellos rubios mostrando una amable sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

-Eh…B-Bueno…es obvio que somos amigos. Ambos somos magos de Fairy Tail…después de todo- Contestaba el joven Nirvit con leve vergüenza.

-Me alegra oírlo…E-Entonces, como amigos… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Preguntaba ahora Lucia.

-¿Un favor?- Repitió Roku con confusión.

-¿P-Podrías llevarme a hablar…con el Bigotes-san? N-No crea que pueda ir yo sola en el estado en que me encuentro…- Pedía Lucia entre débiles risas.

-¿Con el Bigotes?...Entendido. Apuesto que tienes todavía una clase de plan o as bajo la manga, ¿Verdad?- Respondió seriamente el joven Dragon Slayer.

Dada esa respuesta, el joven de largos cabellos rubios en forma de cola de lobo y filosos y serios ojos cafés aprovecho que la general de Spriggan Tail estaba momentáneamente paralizada y a una gran distancia para ir corriendo rápidamente al lado de la cabeza de un Rey Celestial tirado en el suelo de la zona y en proceso de desaparecer del mundo de los humanos debido a la prominente herida que se encontraba en su pecho, y este pudo notar la cercanía de los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-Mi nueva amiga…lo lamento mucho. E-Este enemigo resulto ser mucho más fuerte que alguien a quien yo me haya enfrentado…No fui rival para ella- Se disculpaba el Rey Celestial mientras apretaba sus puños con gran frustración.

-N-No te disculpes, B-Bigotes-san. Esto todavía no acaba. T-Todavía necesito tu ayuda…por favor…- Decía Lucia mientras se podía de pie con la ligera ayuda de Roku a su lado.

-¿Mi ayuda? Pero…debido a esta herida, yo no puedo moverme…y mi cuerpo pronto desaparece de este mundo…- Dijo el Rey Celestial algo confuso.

-Lo se…-Hablaba Lucia- Pero lo que yo necesito…es que me des el permiso para abrir la puerta de la diosa de las estrellas-

En el momento en que la joven maga celestial en frente de su cabeza dijo esas simples palabras con cansando tono, el herido espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos que se encontraba tirado en el piso no pudo evitar abrir sus rojos ojos con increíble sorpresa mientras que el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas ahí presente solamente se llenó de confusión de bajo nivel al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿La diosa de las estrellas? ¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntaba Roku con confusión.

-¡M-Mi amiga… ¿Dónde has escuchado tal cosa como esa?!- Preguntaba el Rey Celestial con asombro.

-Hace un año- Hablaba Lucia- Mi mama y yo viajamos a una biblioteca antigua que ella descubrió hace años atrás y que contenía muchos libros que contenían secretos sobre la magia de espíritu celestiales. Ahí fue donde nosotras descubrimos como invocarte sin necesidad de usar una llave dorada como sacrificio. Pero sin que mi mama se enterara…yo descubrí un libro…un libro que decía como invocar al espíritu celestial más fuerte de todos…La diosa de las estrellas-

-¿Qué? ¿Al espíritu más fuerte? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso este Bigotes no es el espíritu más fuerte?- Preguntaba Roku con confusión.

-Técnicamente hablando, el Rey Celestial es el espíritu celestial más fuerte en el Mundo Celestial. Pero, la diosa de las estrellas no existe en el Mundo Celestial. Ella existe en una dimensión aparte que pueda contener su inmensurable poder y de la que solo el Rey Celestial conoce su existencia. En otras palabras, mientras que el Bigotes es el Rey de los espíritus celestiales, ella es su Diosa. Y para invocarla se necesitan tres cosas. Una de ellas es un contrato con un gran número de las llaves del zodiaco…y el otro…es el permiso del Rey del Mundo Celestial- Explicaba una seria Lucia.

-…- Se quedaba Roku en silencio debido a su impresión.

-Pero, mi nueva amiga, como tu amigo no puedo darte el permiso para abrir la puerta de la diosa. Si conoces los procesos para su invocación…debes conocer el riesgo del tercer requisito- Dijo el Rey Celestial con un serio tono.

-¿Eh? ¿Riesgo? Oye, ¿De qué riesgo está hablando?- Preguntaba el joven Nirvit ahí presente.

-Hmp...El tercer requisito para que la diosa de las estrellas pueda ser invocada, es que aquella que la invoque deberá ceder su cuerpo como anfitrión- Respondió Lucia con una baja mirada.

-¿Anfitrión?- Repitió el peliverde con confusión.

-Si- Hablaba la joven rubia- Alguien tan poderosa como la Diosa de las Estrellas no puede existir en la realidad humana así como así. Para poder aparecer en el mundo humano, la diosa de las estrellas debe habitar el cuerpo de un humano. Pero, aunque tan solo sea por un momento, que una existencia tan divina y poderosa habite en un cuerpo humano…puede causar la muerte-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Roku al escuchar esa respuesta.

Al haber escuchado las palabras que salieron de los labios de una muy cansada joven maga celestial, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación inmediatamente paso a sujetar bruscamente el pecho del pecho que esa joven portaba al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba la clara rabia que sus filosos ojos cafés trasmitían en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Exclamaba Roku furiosamente mientras sujetaba a Lucia por su ropa y captando la atención de los demas.

-¿Roku? ¿Lucia? ¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntaba Cana confusa mientras sostenía a una inconsciente Lucy.

-¿Los mocosos?- Reacciono una adolorida Devil arrodillada en el suelo con cansancio y dolor.

-¡¿Para qué demonios crees que estamos luchando contra esta monstruosa copia de Mira-san, para que participamos en esta guerra y para que entrenamos durante tanto tiempo?! ¡Fue para que nadie en Fiore muriera, incluido nosotros! ¡¿Y tú simplemente vas a suicidarte para poder ganar?! ¡No bromees, maldita mocosa!- Gritaba Roku con gran furia.

Pero justamente después de que el joven de largos cabellos verdes atados en forma de la cola de un lobo exclamara esas furiosas palabras, él fue quien luego paso a ser sujetado por la zona central de la ropa que vestía por las manos de la joven maga celestial a quien le había gritado y quien ahora mostraba una furiosa mirada en su mirada de ojos marrones.

-¡¿Crees que quiero hacerlo?! ¡¿Crees que quiero morir?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero si es morir o ver como mis amigos y familia son asesinados, prefiero morir mil veces! ¡Después de todo, como dijiste, somos magos de Fairy Tail! ¡Y por última vez, no soy "maldita mocosa", mi nombre es Lucia Dragneel, tonto!- Tras decir esas palabras la joven rubia lanzo al joven peliverde al suelo y luego se volvió a dar la vuelta para ver al herido Celestial- ¡Por favor, Bigotes!-

-Mi nueva amiga…-Hablaba el Rey Celestial seriamente-…parece que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para decirte que no lo hagas. Además, aunque no me guste admitirlo…parece que no hay otra manera de vencer al enemigo que tenemos en frente. Está bien…Yo, como Rey de todos los espíritus celestiales, te doy permiso para abrir la puerta que contacta con la diosa que habita en lo profundo de todas las estrellas del cielo. Y como tu amigo…rezo para que nos volvamos a ver-

-¡No…!- Dijo Roku en contra total.

Luego de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, el herido Rey Celestial se desvaneció de aquella escena convirtiendo su cuerpo en una brillante luz que se fragmento en forma de pequeñas partículas mágicas. Unas pequeñas partículas mágicas que volaron por los aires y rodearon a Lucia para luego convertirse en un brillante pilar de luz dorada que la había encerrado por completo antes de que Roku pudiera empujarla para detenerla antes de lo que iba a hacer.

Aquel enorme pilar de luz dorada que había encerrado a Lucia creció a un gran tamaño en cuestión de segundo al punto de rozar las densas nubes del cielo y genero unos poderosos vientos y ondas de choque en toda aquella zona rodeada por bosques y montañas que habían sufrido las consecuencias de la batalla, y era imposible que cada uno de los magos presentes en aquella área no los notaran.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Lucia?!- Reacciono Cana asombrada ante lo que estaba viendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Esa es la maldita mocosa?! ¡¿Todavía tiene trucos bajo sus malditas mangas?!- Reacciono la Mirajane Strauss de Helland con rabia.

-¡Oye, detente! ¡Detén esto ahora mismo!- Gritaba Roku fuertemente debido a que no podía llegar a la joven maga celestial debido a aquel enorme y poderoso pilar de luz dorada que le rodeaba.

-Con el permiso del Rey abro la puerta…con las nueve llaves doradas bajo mi contrato guio tu camino…Y con mi cuerpo te ofrezco un modo de que aparezcas en nuestra realidad…Oh, diosa de las ochenta y ocho estrellas del cielo…Yo, Lucia Dragneel, una maga celestial te pido que acudas a mi llamado… ¡Ahora!- Decía Lucia con gran seriedad y concentración.

Con cada una de las palabras que había dicho la joven maga de espíritus celestiales de Fairy Tail, aquel brillante pilar de luz doraba que la encerraba por completo se expandió ligeramente y aumento su poder de gran manera, pero sobre todo; alcanzo el nublado cielo y despejo cada una de las nubes sobre esa zona para después crear poco a poco una clase de agujero dimensional en medio del cielo azul que solo mostraba un estrellado espacio negro pero que impresiono a todos los presentes.

-¿Creo un agujero en el cielo? ¿Desde cuándo Lucia puede hacer eso?- Se preguntaba Cana con impresión mientras cargaba a una inconsciente Lucy y observaba a los dos jóvenes magos a la distancia.

-¡Sinceramente, yo quisiera ver que tienen planeado ahora para entretenerme, estos payasos, pero como dije, es hora de terminar con esto!- Pensó Devil nuevamente extendió las dos alas angelicales que decoraban su espalda y alzando vuelo.

-¡Detén esto! ¡Yo…Yo…Tampoco quiero verte, Lucia! ¡Así que detente! ¡Detento, por favor!- Gritaba Roku desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras sus filosos ojos cafés se comenzaban a rellenar de lágrimas.

-Roku…Gracias- Dijo Lucia mostrándole una última sonrisa al joven Nirvit a las cercanías de aquella luz que le rodeaba.

-¡Mueran de una maldita vez!- Grito alocadamente la Mirajane de Helland.

Gritando esas palabras con una clara intención transmitida en su tono y en su placentera expresión facial, la general de Spriggan Tail disparo de las dos enormes, emplumadas y filosas alas que decoraban su espalda y conformaban su Angel Soul: Gabriel, una incontable cantidad de plumas que volaban por los cielos con un objetivo, la joven maga celestial envuelta en una brillante. Pero luego de haberle dicho sus últimas palabras a su joven compañero, Lucia observo con gran seriedad en sus ojos marrones a la dirección en que venían esas blancas plumas y se encontraba la apodada "Demonio de Dios", para después gritar desde lo más profundo de su garganta…

 **-¡HIRAKE! ¡HOSHI MEGAMI NO TOBIRA! ¡ASTREA!-**

… _Arriesgando la vida para invocar su última esperanza…_

 **Continuara…**


	88. Un Poco Igual

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 16/88: ¡Un Poco Igual!**

Tras un largo año completo, la guerra entre los magos de Fiore de Earthland y los magos de Spriggan Tail de Helland por fin había comenzado. En cada ciudad del Reino de Fiore, los magos de distintos gremios y soldados del consejo mágico enfrentaban furiosamente a las cientos de fuerzas que poseía el enemigo de otro mundo, pero sin duda el gremio que la había pasado más difícil era Fairy Tail debido a que en el campo de batalla que era su ciudad habían aparecido dos generales de Spriggan Tail, y porque uno de sus jóvenes magos había sido secuestrado por otro de esos mismos generales.

Y luego de enterarse de los planes de Spriggan Tail, varios grupos de magos de Fairy Tail dejaron el campo de batalla que era Magnolia para dirigirse a los búnkeres ocultos por todo Fiore que ocultaban a sus ciudadanos inocentes para prevenir que los generales del enemigo los tomaran como rehenes o peor. Mientras que el grupo de Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia, Serena "Sena" Dragneel y ahora Leo, gracias a la ayuda de una máquina del consejo mágico, se dirigieron a Helland para cumplir con el misterioso objetivo de Sena y rescatar a Raine de las manos de Icicle.

Y los primeros en terminar encontrándose con uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail fueron Cana, Lucia y Roku que observaba a Devil "El Demonio de Dios" en frente de ellos. E incluso después de que Lucy se uniera a la batalla, los magos de Fairy Tail apenas podían con las grandes habilidades de la general de Spriggan Tail. Pero durante ese combate, lo que más afecto a los magos de Fairy Tail fue descubrir la verdadera identidad de su enemiga…La Mirajane Strauss de Helland…

Y esta Mirajane apodada "El Demonio de Dios" hizo sufrir a los magos de Fairy Tail con el poder de sus llamados "Angel Soul", y aunque ellos usaban sus ataques más poderosos contra ella, eran completamente inútiles al final. Hasta que Lucia decidió enseñar un poder que arriesgaba su vida…

… **Continuación…**

-Mi nueva amiga…-Hablaba el Rey Celestial seriamente-…parece que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para decirte que no lo hagas. Además, aunque no me guste admitirlo…parece que no hay otra manera de vencer al enemigo que tenemos en frente. Está bien…Yo, como Rey de todos los espíritus celestiales, te doy permiso para abrir la puerta que contacta con la diosa que habita en lo profundo de todas las estrellas del cielo. Y como tu amigo…rezo para que nos volvamos a ver-

-¡No…!- Dijo Roku en contra total.

Luego de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, el herido Rey Celestial se desvaneció de aquella escena convirtiendo su cuerpo en una brillante luz que se fragmento en forma de pequeñas partículas mágicas. Unas pequeñas partículas mágicas que volaron por los aires y rodearon a Lucia para luego convertirse en un brillante pilar de luz dorada que la había encerrado por completo antes de que Roku pudiera empujarla para detenerla antes de lo que iba a hacer.

Aquel enorme pilar de luz dorada que había encerrado a Lucia creció a un gran tamaño en cuestión de segundo al punto de rozar las densas nubes del cielo y genero unos poderosos vientos y ondas de choque en toda aquella zona rodeada por bosques y montañas que habían sufrido las consecuencias de la batalla, y era imposible que cada uno de los magos presentes en aquella área no los notaran.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Lucia?!- Reacciono Cana asombrada ante lo que estaba viendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Esa es la maldita mocosa?! ¡¿Todavía tiene trucos bajo sus malditas mangas?!- Reacciono la Mirajane Strauss de Helland con rabia.

-¡Oye, detente! ¡Detén esto ahora mismo!- Gritaba Roku fuertemente debido a que no podía llegar a la joven maga celestial debido a aquel enorme y poderoso pilar de luz dorada que le rodeaba.

-Con el permiso del Rey abro la puerta…con las nueve llaves doradas bajo mi contrato guio tu camino…Y con mi cuerpo te ofrezco un modo de que aparezcas en nuestra realidad…Oh, diosa de las ochenta y ocho estrellas del cielo…Yo, Lucia Dragneel, una maga celestial te pido que acudas a mi llamado… ¡Ahora!- Decía Lucia con gran seriedad y concentración.

Con cada una de las palabras que había dicho la joven maga de espíritus celestiales de Fairy Tail, aquel brillante pilar de luz doraba que la encerraba por completo se expandió ligeramente y aumento su poder de gran manera, pero sobre todo; alcanzo el nublado cielo y despejo cada una de las nubes sobre esa zona para después crear poco a poco una clase de agujero dimensional en medio del cielo azul que solo mostraba un estrellado espacio negro pero que impresiono a todos los presentes.

-¿Creo un agujero en el cielo? ¿Desde cuándo Lucia puede hacer eso?- Se preguntaba Cana con impresión mientras cargaba a una inconsciente Lucy y observaba a los dos jóvenes magos a la distancia.

-¡Sinceramente, yo quisiera ver que tienen planeado ahora para entretenerme, estos payasos, pero como dije, es hora de terminar con esto!- Pensó Devil nuevamente extendió las dos alas angelicales que decoraban su espalda y alzando vuelo.

-¡Detén esto! ¡Yo…Yo…Tampoco quiero verte, Lucia! ¡Así que detente! ¡Detento, por favor!- Gritaba Roku desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras sus filosos ojos cafés se comenzaban a rellenar de lágrimas.

-Roku…Gracias- Dijo Lucia mostrándole una última sonrisa al joven Nirvit a las cercanías de aquella luz que le rodeaba.

-¡Mueran de una maldita vez!- Grito alocadamente la Mirajane de Helland.

Gritando esas palabras con una clara intención transmitida en su tono y en su placentera expresión facial, la general de Spriggan Tail disparo de las dos enormes, emplumadas y filosas alas que decoraban su espalda y conformaban su Angel Soul: Gabriel, una incontable cantidad de plumas que volaban por los cielos con un objetivo, la joven maga celestial envuelta en una brillante. Pero luego de haberle dicho sus últimas palabras a su joven compañero, Lucia observo con gran seriedad en sus ojos marrones a la dirección en que venían esas blancas plumas y se encontraba la apodada "Demonio de Dios", para después gritar desde lo más profundo de su garganta…

 **-¡HIRAKE! ¡HOSHI MEGAMI NO TOBIRA! ¡ASTREA!-**

Justamente en el momento en que la llamada Lucia Dragneel dio ese fuerte grito desde lo profundo de sus pulmones, el enorme agujero dimensional que se encontraba en el cielo, que mostraba un espacio negro y estrellado y que había sido creado por el pilar de luz que le rodeaba, repentinamente paso a disparar un colosal y poderosos rayo de aun más brillante luz dorada estelar que descendió a bestial velocidad para golpear la zona del suelo que ella tocaba.

Ese colosal rayo de luz dorada estelar eran tan ancho y poderoso que termino desintegrando la innumerable cantidad de plumas que Devil había disparado de sus angelicales alas como balas y creo una onda de choque y aire tan poderosa que Roku y una Cana que cargaba a una inconsciente Lucy terminaron salieron volando varios metros hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una fuerte roca o clavar sus extremidades en el suelo con fuerza, e incluso Devil tenía que mantenerse firme en el aire para no sufrir lo mismo.

Y sobre todo, aquel enorme rayo de luz estelar que había golpeado bruscamente la zona del suelo en donde se encontraba Lucia, cubrió a esta por completo y al punto de no dejar ver nada de ella debido a su cegador destello. Fue durante mas o menos un minuto entero que Cana, Roku y Devil tuvieron que soportar aquel brillante y caótico escenario causado por aquel brillante rayo de luz proveniente del cielo, y era debido a que este comenzaba a disminuir su poder, tamaño y luz después de ese tiempo.

Pero mientras aquel rayo de luz dorada estelar que provenía de un agujero dimensional en el cielo se hacía cada vez más pequeño, los magos presentes que ya podían verlo directamente presenciaron como la silueta de una persona aparecía en el interior de ese rayo. Una silueta que cada vez se hacía más clara y que pertenecía al parecer a una mujer adulta. Y en el momento en que aquella luz estelar se desvaneció por completo; Ni Cana, ni Roku ni incluso Devil podía creer lo que veía.

-…- Se quedaban Roku, Cana y Devil en completo silencio ante la sublimidad de lo que había frente a sus ojos.

Se podía apreciar claramente como en un suelo terroso quemado debido a un enorme rayo estelar que había provenido del cielo y en donde antes se encontraba una joven maga celestial de doce años; ahora se encontraba una mujer adulta de un hermoso rostro parecido ligeramente al de una inconsciente Lucy ahí presente, y un voluptuoso y curvilíneo también parecido al suyo. Esa mujer también poseía sus ojos cerrados y un bello cabello de color rubio que poseía un largo que rosaba el suelo y que se veía ligeramente por una capa de brillo dorado.

Y su escultural cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una larga toga de color azul que poseía algunos grabados dorados en forma de constelaciones y estrellas, mientras que sus pies estaban completamente descalzo pero sin tocar el suelo debido a que estaba flotando, y sin mencionar que su delicada pero firme mano derecha se encontraba sujetando un báculo de color negro con un extremo que poseía en metales dorados la figura de un sol rodeado por una luna media. Y cuando esa mujer abrió sus calmados ojos, enseño su precioso color marrón al mismo tiempo que mostraba los círculos mágicos dorados en sus pupilas.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Esa…es la maldita mocosa?- Se preguntaba Devil completamente sin palabras.

-¿Lucy?...No…Se parece…pero… ¿Acaso es Lucia? ¿Se convirtió en una adulta? ¿Q-Que fue lo que hizo?- Preguntaba una Cana totalmente asombrada.

-Tal vez se parezca…pero…Esa no es ella. Ella…Ella… ¡Tch!- Trataba de hablar Roku pero solamente apretó sus puños y dientes con gran frustración y tristeza.

-¡Ja! ¡Ustedes nunca se quedan sin trucos para hacerme reír, ¿Verdad, pequeñas hadas?! ¡Pero da igual cuantas veces lo intenten! ¡Ustedes no pueden vencerme! ¡La hora de juegos ha acabado! ¡¿Lo entendiste, maldita mocosa!? ¡Pero como regalo, les enseñare mi último haz bajo la manga! ¡Serán los primeros en verlo así que alégrense! ¡JAJAJA!- Exclamaba una alocada Devil mientras extendía sus dos alas.

Riendo con gran éxtasis, la general de Spriggan Tail cruzo sus dos brazos y bajo levemente su mirada de bellos pero alocados ojos azules mientras se envolvía en las grandes y emplumadas alas blancas que se mantenían en la parte trasera de su cuerpo, solamente para después gritar desde lo más profundo de su garganta y con gran placer…

 **-¡Angel Soul: Azrael!-**

Tras decir aquellas palabras con gran fuerza y con una sonrisa de locura decorando su rostro, la Mirajane Strauss de Helland extendió fuertemente las dos grandes alas blancas y emplumadas que decoraban su espalda al mismo tiempo que estas desataban un brillo de su mismo color de gran intensidad. Pero los presentes observaron con confusión y sorpresa como aquellas blancas alas que poseía Devil y el brillo que les rodeaba repentinamente empezaron a sufrir un cambio.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y la supuesta Diosa de los espíritus celestiales observaron primeramente como las dos enormes alas blancas que poseía la general de Spriggan Tail nuevamente volvieron a dividirse en un total de seis de ellas, pero esta vez manteniendo su tamaño y original. Y sobre todo, presenciaron cómo poco a poco aquellas seis grandes alas blancas y el brillo del mismo color que las rodeaba comenzaron a tomar un tono más oscuro que eventualmente se convirtió en un color negro que siguió avanzando hasta ser un puro color azabache, y sin mencionar que sus plumas habían adquirido un aspecto mucho más salvaje y rasgado como las alas de un buitre.

-¿Sus alas…se volvieron negras?- Fue como reacciono una sorprendida Cana al igual que Roku.

-¡¿Qué les parece?! ¡Mi último y mejor Take Over! ¡La misma personificación de la muerte otorgada por dios! ¡Las alas negras de mi Angel Soul: Azrael! ¡Usando este poder gano habilidades muy diferentes a todos mis Angel Souls anteriores! ¡Estas alas negras me otorgan el poder de la vida y muerte misma! ¡En el momento en que seas simplemente rozada por uno de los vientos causados por estas alas, tu morirás! ¡Simplemente eso! ¡Tú y tus amiguitos morirán sin sentir nada de dolor o alguna otra emoción o sensación! ¡Tal vez sea una forma aburrida de terminar las cosas, pero no se puede hacer nada más! ¡Lo entendiste, maldita mocosa! ¡Da igual que invoques o la forma que tengas, tú morirás! ¡Jajaja! – Se jactaba Devil con gran placer y locura entre fuerte risas.

-…- Se quedaba totalmente seria y sin mostrar expresiones la llamada Diosa de las Estrellas que era ahora una adulta Lucia.

-¿Eh? Oye, ¿Qué pasa con esa repentina seriedad que tienes ahí? ¡Sorpréndete y muestra gran miedo, maldita mocosa! ¡Si no lo haces, tu muerte no será lo que yo esperaba y me dejara un mal sabor de boca! ¡No me digas que ahora que tienes un cuerpo de adulta despampanante y atrevido te has vuelto aburrida! ¡Vamos! ¡Dame un pequeño grito de terror, o al menos una mueca asustada, mocosa!- Decía la apodada "Demonio de Dios" con rabia.

-Que estupidez- Dijo la Diosa de las Estrellas sin ninguna emoción nada más que seriedad.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Qué fue lo dijiste, maldita?!- Preguntaba Devil con gran rabia.

-…- Se quedaban tanto Roku como Cana que cargaba a una inconsciente Lucy en silencio mientras observaban la situación a la distancia.

-He dicho que estupidez, y si todavía no entiendes, me refiero a ti- Hablaba la Diosa de las Estrellas- Aunque han pasado cientos de años desde la última vez que estuve en el mundo humano, estoy segura que nunca hubo una humana más estúpida que tú. Tienes a tu disposición un poder cercano a una entidad divida como lo soy yo, ¿Y qué es lo que haces con él? Simplemente matar por diversión. A eso no le puede llamar nada más que estupidez-

-¡M-Maldita! ¡Te has vuelto bastante habladora ahora que creciste un poco, ¿Verdad?! ¡Entonces si sabes tanto, dime! ¡¿Qué es lo que debo hacer con estos poderes divinos si no es cumplir mis deseos?!- Preguntaba la peliblanca con prominentes venas de rabia en su frente.

-Aquellos con poderes divinos como tú y yo…no deben hacer absolutamente nada- Dijo la Diosa de las Estrellas seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron con confusión Devil, Roku y Cana.

-Aunque los dioses tienen poderes que superan cualquier imaginación humana, ellos no deben intervenir con la humanidad. Los dioses no son más que sus observadores y los seres que ellos veneran. Aunque ellos obtengan la inmortalidad y vivan para siempre, aunque se maten unos a otros hasta que no quede nadie e incluso si terminan destruyendo su mundo, entidades divinas como los dioses no deben intervenir con las vidas de los humanos. Por eso, tú que te atreves a usar los poderes de los sirvientes de los dioses…debes ser detenida para que no intervengas con el ciclo de orden natural del mundo, y solamente una verdadera diosa puede llevar tal hazaña contra ti- Exclamo con seriedad la Diosa de los espíritus celestiales.

-Oh, ya veo…Estas diciendo que ni los dioses o sus sirvientes se preocupan por los humanos…entonces… ¿Es totalmente culpa mía haber matado a miles de personas desde niña y no de dios por haberme dado estos poderes divinos?... ¡Por mi está bien! ¡Jajaja!- Gritaba Devil con incomparable locura y placer.

-Despreciable- Hablaba la Diosa de las Estrellas- Por la voluntad de la poderosa y valiente maga celestial que fue capaz de abrir mi puerta e invocarme en este mundo a costo de su propia vida, y también por mi propia voluntad, yo, la Diosa de las Estrellas, Astrea, usare mis poderes celestiales para liberar el juicio de las estrellas sobre ti, despreciable ser que se atreve usar los poderes de seres divinos contra los humanos-

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa Lucia adulta?! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso del costo de su propia vida?!- Preguntaba Cana con asombro al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Maldición…!- Era todo lo que pedía pensar un Roku que apretaba sus puños fuertemente contra la tierra bajo el.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes! ¡Te hare probar los vientos de la muerte con estas alas negras! ¡Comprobemos quien posee los poderes de los dioses! ¡Jajaja!- Exclamaba la general de Spriggan Tail.

Terminada la conversión, la mujer de largos y abultados cabellos blancos que poseía el rostro de Mirajane Strauss enseñando una expresión de gran locura y placer una vez más procedió a extender fuertemente las grandes seis alas negras que decoraban su espalda para luego batirlas todas al mismo tiempo hacia adelante y crear un tempestuosos vientos que hacían que todo ser vivo como insectos, lagartijas y humanos que estuvieran murieran inmediatamente al tocarlos, o al menos eso se suponían que hicieran.

Tras haber batido fuertemente hacia adelante aquellas negras que representaban su Angel Soul: Azrael en su espalda, la apodada "Demonio de Dios" tardo un par de segundos en notar que el viento de muerte que ella deseaba que ocurriera no ocurrió para nada.

Levantando la mirada, Devil observo con sorpresa como repentinamente ella se encontraba encerrada en un pilar de luz dorada y transparente que se encontraba conectado a un gran círculo mágico del mismo color que se encontraba pegado al suelo sobre el que ella volaba y a un círculo mágico de misma forma, tamaño y color que se encontraba presente en el azul cielo sobre su posición. Y sin mencionar que era al mismo tiempo que la diosa de los espíritus celestiales llamada Astrea levantaba su báculo, el poseía la figura dorada grabada en un extremo brillando intensamente.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios es esto?! ¡¿Por qué mis alas no crean viento?! ¡¿Qué hiciste, maldita?!- Preguntaba Devil con gran rabia mientras batía sus alas una y otra vez sin obtener los resultados que quería.

-Estas en una zona celestial. Una zona que únicamente yo controlo. No hay viento o muerte al menos que yo lo decida así. En ese lugar será donde las estrellas te juzgaran por cada crimen que tú haz cometido contra la humanidad con los poderes de un mensajero de dios- Respondió Astrea con gran seriedad.

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras, la supuesta diosa de los espíritus celestiales levanto aún más el báculo negro que poseía sujetando firmemente en su mano derecha y al parecer eso provocó un fuerte aumento en la dorada y destellante luz que surgía de la figura de un pequeño sol rodeado por una luz media que había en un extremo de este.

Y esa acción de la mujer de muy largos cabellos rubio provoco que el enorme círculo mágico de color dorado que se encontraba en la parte superior del transparente y amplio pilar de luz dorada que encerraba a Devil repentinamente fuera cambiado por una clase de agujero dimensional que no enseñaba nada más que un oscuro espacio decorado con unas luminosas y pequeñas estrellas, lo cual obviamente sorprendió a los magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes y a la general de Spriggan Tail.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Maldita, libérame, libérame ahora! ¡Maldición, te estoy diciendo que me liberas, desgraciada mocosa!- Gritaba Devil con gran furia y pánico mientras golpeaba repetidas veces el interior del enorme pilar de luz dorada que le encerraba, pero sin ningún éxito.

-¡Recibe el castigo de las estrellas, yo, Astrea, lo ordeno!- Grito la Diosa de los espiritas celestiales con gran ferocidad.

En el simple momento en que la supuesta diosa de los espiritas celestiales exclamo seria y ferozmente aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el suelo que golpeaba firmemente el suelo con un extremo del báculo entre los dedos de su mano derecha; Roku, Cana y sobre todo Devil se sorprendieron al escuchar claramente como del enorme agujero dimensionar que estaba encima del pilar de luz dorada que encerraba a esta ultima un tipo de caída comenzó a resonar por toda la zona.

Y eventualmente se revelo que ese sonido de algo cayendo resulto un colosal rayo de energía estelar dorada que surgió de aquel amplio agujero dimensional y que descendió a bestial velocidad por el pilar de luz dorada que mantenía a encerrada a la general de Spriggan Tail, la cual por supuesto termino siendo completamente tragada por aquella acumulación de poderosa energía estelar mientras gritaba con enorme dolor al simplemente momento de tocarla.

Y en el segundo en que aquel rayo de luz estelar cubrió a Devil hasta que no podía ser vista, lleno por completo aquel pilar de luz que mantenía a la apodada "Demonio de Dios" encerrada e hizo contacto con el suelo, una vez más, toda aquella zona fue cubierta por ondas de expansión y vientos de inimaginable poder. Mientras grandes secciones del terroso suelo eran arrancada y montañas y bosques de la zona temblaban de salvaje manera debido a esa situación, Roku y Cana que cargaba a una inconsciente Lucy se mantenían lo más firmemente que podían en sus respectivas posiciones, mientras que la llamada Astrea no se inmutaba ni un poco en esa bestial situación.

Los árboles y arbustos que conformaban los bosques que rodeaban a aquella zona comenzaron a ser arrancados del suelo, montañas temblaban hasta el punto de desmoronarse en gran medida y grandes pedazos de rocas eran arrancadas más seguidos del terroso suelo, y todo debido a la fuerza de expansión que poseía el enorme rayo de luz estelar que surgía de un agujero dimensional en el cielo, que era contenido por un pilar de luz donde también se encontraba la general de Spriggan Tail encerrada, que era controlador por la diosa de los espíritus celestiales y que tardo varios segundos en comenzar a desaparecer.

Literalmente fue un minuto completo que el enorme rayo de luz estelar causo climáticos estragos con su potente onda de expansión, y otro minuto completo para que este empezara a adelgazar poco a poco hasta el punto de haber desaparecido por completo. Y luego de rayo de luz hubiera desaparecido, aquella bastante destruida zona de montañas y bosques dejo de ser azotada por sus fuertes ondas expansivas, y sin mencionar que el pilar de luz dorada que encerraba a ese rayo al igual que el agujero dimensional en el cielo por donde había surgido también había desaparecido.

Todo lo que quedo en el lugar donde había impactado ese enorme y poderoso rayo de luz estelar era una gigantesca y muy densa nube de humo, la cual luego de haberse despejado con las numerosas brisas del viento le enseño a unos sorprendido Cana y Roku y a una seria Astrea como ahora en esa zona donde antes se encontraba volando una general de Spriggan Tail, ahora había un ancho y circular cráter de bordes calientes y finos y una profundidad que no podía medirse con el ojo humano y ni una sola señal de vida.

-I-Increíble…- Se quedaba Roku totalmente sorprendido.

-Realmente lo hizo…la derroto…- Comentaba Cana en el mismo estado.

-Yo he derrotado a aquella que osaba usar los poderes de los mensajeros de dios contra la humanidad, y con eso he cumplido el deber por el que he sido invocada. Ahora me retiro nuevamente a mi dimensión y le regreso este cuerpo a su verdadera dueña…- Hablo la Diosa de las Estrellas para después voltear la mirada hacia los dos magos de Fairy Tail a la distancia, sobre todo al más joven y mostrar una leve sonrisa y decir-…Lo siento…y…Adiós-

-¡Ah…!- Reacciono Roku abriendo sus ojos cafes con gran asombro.

Después de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, la supuesta diosa de los espíritus celestiales fue cubierta completamente de un segundo a otro por una gran explosión de luz dorada que inmediatamente tomo la forma de un gran pilar que ascendió al cielo y entro a un agujero dimensional que había aparecido en este. Y tan rápido como apareció, ese pilar de luz desapareció completamente de la escena, dejando nada más que una persona flotando a gran altura.

Una persona que no era nadie más que una joven de 14 años de edad, de largos cabellos rubios, ojos marrones que ahora se encontraban cerrados, un vestido que venia del mundo celestial y ahora mismo se encontraba bastante rasgado y sucio, múltiples heridas y que poseía la marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha. Y con solo ver esa joven chica flotar a una gran altura, tanto Roku como Cana abrieron sus miradas con gran asombro.

-¡Lucia!- Grito Cana mientras cargaba a una inconsciente Lucy.

-¡Maldición…!- Exclamo Roku inmediatamente comenzado a avanzar.

El joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación se apresuró a dirigirse con gran velocidad hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba flotando una Lucia al parecer inconsciente y que comenzó a caer con dirección al suelo. Y logrando llegar a tiempo a sus cercanías para después dar un gran salto, Roku logro atrapar a la inconsciente joven maga celestial entre sus brazos para luego caer con firmeza al suelo.

Y tras eso, la maga de cartas que cargaba a una inconsciente maga celestial adulta se apresuró a correr al lado del joven que largos cabellos verdes atados en forma de cola de lobo que ahora se encontraba cargando a una inconsciente joven de su misma edad con largos cabellos rubios.

-¡Roku, ¿Cómo esta, Lucia…?!-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, la mujer adulta de largos cabellos marrones se quedó en confusión al ver con sus ojos negros como el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación se encontraba con su oído derecho puesto en el pecho de la inconsciente joven maga celestial que había entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que una expresión de nerviosismo y desesperación invadía su rostro.

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo, Ro…?-

-¡Cállate! ¡Estoy escuchando sus latidos!- Interrumpió Roku furiosamente a Cana.

-¿Eh? ¿Escuchando sus latidos…?- Repitió Cana con confusión.

-¡Si! ¡Pero…pero…No los escucho! ¡Su corazón…no está latiendo! ¡Ella…Lucia…está muerta!- Respondió con dificultad Roku mientras apretaba fuertemente el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que numerosas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que dijiste?- Hablaba Cana comenzando a sudar nerviosamente con cada palabra que decía- ¿Que Lucia-chan…está muerta? Oye, Roku, ¿Q-Que clase de broma es esa? ¡E-Esa palabras no son nada graciosas! ¡Lucia-chan no puede estar muerta, no lo está! ¡¿Por qué demonios dices algo como es, maldito mocoso?!-

-¡Porque es cierto! ¡Ella ofreció su vida para poder invocar a esa supuesta diosa que derroto a la falsa Mira-san y nos salvó de ser asesinados! ¡Ella…nos protegió a costa de su propia vida! ¡Y-Yo…trate de detenerla…debo no pude…ella no me dejo…! ¡Maldición!- Respondió con furia y tristeza un peliverde con un rostro envuelto en lágrimas.

-¡E-Eso…No puede ser…!- Hablaba Cana con un rostro empezando a mostrar las mismas señales que el joven de cabellos verdes.

Al no sentir o escuchar el corazón de la joven maga celestial latir, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación no tardo nada en hacer que una gran cantidad de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos cafés y cubrieran su rostro mientras sus brazos sostenían con firmeza el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera que poseía un rostro como si estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente, y mientras gritaba triste y furiosamente hasta que su garganta quedara completamente seca.

Y al recibir la misma noticia y al aceptarla al no poder ni una sola señal de respiración en la joven de largos cabellos rubios en los brazos de un triste joven Nirvit envuelto en gritos y lágrimas, una pálida Cana inmediatamente cayo arrodillada al suelo con un total rostro en estado de shock que poco a poco se fue cambiando por las arrugas de un total rostro de tristeza y unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y que terminaban cayendo en el rostro de una inconsciente maga celestial adulta entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Cómo…le diré algo como esto?!- Decía una muy entristecida Cana mientras observaba a la inconsciente Lucy entre sus brazos.

-¡Maldición…Maldición…!- Era todo lo que podía decir Roku entre lágrimas mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera entre sus brazos.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En un rocoso camino que se encontraba en medio de una zona de varios bosques y montañas y que pertenecía al basto de Reino de Fiore que ahora mismo era el campo de batalla para la guerra entre magos de distintos gremios de Earthland y magos de Spriggan Tail de Helland, se podía apreciar como un vehículo mágico con la forma de una gran camioneta a todo terreno avanzaba a toda velocidad. Y en el interior de este se encontraban un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados muy mareado y un exceed azul en los asientos traseros, y una joven de largos cabellos negros en el asiento del conductor.

-B-Bien…Creo que ya estoy aprendiendo a manejar mejor…- Comentaba Serena mientras conducía.

-Más o menos…al menos ya yo no estoy tan mareado como antes y puedo cuidar a Tsuna… ¿Eh?- Happy noto la seriedad del joven mago de fuego que se encontraba acostado en todo el asiento trasero del vehículo-…Oye, Tsuna, ¿Estas bien? Estas bastante serio aunque estamos en un vehículo… ¿Acaso se te pasaron los mareos?-

-No…T-Todavía estoy bastante mareado estando en este asqueroso vehículo…pero…por alguna razón siento como…un dolor o algo así…- Respondió el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación tanto con malestar como con seriedad.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Happy con confusión.

-¿Dolor? ¿No es un dolor de estómago causado por tus mareos o algo así, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Serena mientras conducía.

-E-Eso pensé al principio…pero más que un dolor en el estómago…- El pelirosa paso a colocar su mano derecha cubierta en vendas sobre el pecho del abrigo negro que vestía, más específicamente, sobre la zona de su corazón-…Es un dolor aquí…Como si me hubieran arrancado algo…-

… _En otro lugar…_

Nuevamente en un camino que se encontraba en medio de una zona de varios bosques y montañas y que pertenecía al basto de Reino de Fiore que se encontraba en una guerra entre mundos paralelos, se podía apreciar como dos seres caminaban con tranquilidad. Más específicamente, dos hombres adultos que mantenían todas sus ropas y cuerpos con unas largas capas marrones, y sus rostros con una capucha de igual color.

Pero se podía apreciar como el adulto más joven de esos dos jóvenes adultos poseía unos largos cabellos rosados y unos filosos ojos marrones y el adulto más viejo unos largos cabellos naranjas y blanco canoso así como una barba que combinaba y unos ojos negros. Y mientras ese par de misteriosos ojos caminaban, el hombre encapuchado de cabellos rosados repentinamente levanto su mirada con leve sorpresa e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y observo el nublado cielo sobre él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Natsu? ¿Acaso detectaste un enemigo?- Preguntaba Gildarts seriamente.

-No…No es nada. Sigamos- Respondió Natsu para seguir avanzando con el otro mago clase SS de Fairy Tail mientras pensaba-… ¿Qué fue esa sensación? Sentí…sentí como si algo repentinamente me hubiera atravesado el corazón...y aunque eso no paso…me duele mucho… ¿Habrá pasado algo?-

… _De regreso…_

Aunque habían pasado varios minutos, la situación no había cambiado para nada en aquella zona en donde se había llevado a cabo la primera derrota de uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail. Tanto Roku como Cana no paraban de llorar y gritar con tristeza y furia mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Lucia yacía ahora en el suelo entre ellos y al lado de una Lucy quien todavía no sabía nada de la situación debido a su desmayo provocado por su falta de poder mágico tras haber invocado al Rey Celestial junto a su hija.

-¡Lucia-chan…!- Era todo lo que podía decir una Cana entre varias lágrimas.

-¡Maldición…Maldición…!- Gritaba Roku entre lágrimas y mientras golpeaba el suelo hasta el punto que sus puños empezaban a sangrar- ¡Maldición, ¿Por qué?! ¡Estando en la ciudad de los Nirvit o en Fairy Tail! ¡Tanto mi papa como Lucia… ¿Por qué nunca soy capaz de proteger a la gente importante para mí?! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-

-Ja…con que esa es la cara de alguien cuando alguien importante para ti muere…Supongo que debo tomar notar…Jaja…-

Esa voz femenina, esa simple voz femenina, cambio la enorme tristeza y desesperación que Roku y Cana sentían por su compañera fallecida por un incomparable miedo y sorpresa que recorrió sus cuerpos de pie a cabeza de un instante a otro. Volteando levemente la mirada con dirección al profundo y ancho cráter que el ataque de la Diosa de las Estrellas había dejado y agudizando sus oídos, los dos magos de Fairy Tail con ojos llorosos escuchaban un sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y que eventualmente parecía el sonido de alguien escalando.

Roku y Cana no tardaron en descubrir que ese sonido que escuchaban provenía del profundo cráter que sus ojos observaban, y que también terminaron viendo como una mano bastante rasguñada, con quemaduras que dejaban ver su carne tras la piel y que poseía pedazos de destruidos guantes de acero termino saliendo de ese cráter y sujetando con firmeza de su borde.

-Imposible…- Decía Cana en estado de shock.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Roku en el mismo estado.

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail miraron sin poder creerlo como de ese cráter de gran profundidad termino surgiendo una mujer adulta de largos y sucios cabellos blancos, unos ojos azules con sangre, quemaduras y moretones a su alrededor, que poseía un voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo lleno de graves quemaduras y cortes ensangrentados de gran profundidad y apenas cubierto con un destruido traje de cuerpo completo de colores azul y blanco, y que antes poseía el nombre de Mirajane Strauss de un mundo paralelo.

-¿S-Sigue viva? ¿A pesar…a pesar del sacrificio de Lucia?- Reacciono Cana asombrada.

-¡Maldita!- Grito Roku con gran furia mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha con sus ojos todavía con algunas lágrimas.

-S-Sera mejor que te calmes, niño…lo que esa maldita mocosa no fue en vano. Como puedes ver…estoy totalmente acabada…No solamente estoy herida exteriormente…s-sino que algunos de mis órganos vitales terminaron…siendo totalmente…evaporados hasta cenizas…S-Si estoy viva ahora…es solamente por voluntad…a-aunque dudo que vaya a durar para siempre…unos minutos máximo…Jaja…Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para usar mi A-Angel Soul…y curarme…aunque creo ni los poderes de dios me salvaran de esta situación…- Decía Devl con gran dificultad e incluso escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre.

-Eso se nota. Pero, eso no significa que no pueda golpearte hasta no quedar satisfecho. Después de todo, es tu culpa que Lucia…- Dijo el peliverde con enorme rabia mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Hmp…tienes un buen punto…p-pero…no creo que mi vida vaya a d-durar lo suficiente para sentir el placer de la ira de tus puños, mocoso…y-yo solo…vine a darles…su pago…- Dijo la Mirajane de Helland con dolor.

-¿Pago?- Repitieron los magos de Fairy Tail confusos.

-Si…-Hablaba Devil-…A todos los payasos tienen que darles un pago apropiado…en especial…a unos que me hicieron divertirme tanto…aunque también puedes considerarlo…como algo por lastima. Ya que cuando el Emperador…empiece a moverse…Ustedes…conocerán…el infierno que asusta hasta a los demonios…Jajaja…-

Mientras reía con locura y unas macabras sonrisa y mirada decoraban su rostro lastimado, la general de Spriggan Tail apodada "El Demonio de Dios" y que antes se hacía llamar Mirajane Strauss empezó a caer hasta terminar de cara en el terroso suelo y sin una sola pizca de vida en su lastimado cuerpo y dejando a los magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes totalmente sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso de pag…?-

-¡Roku, mira!- Exclamo Cana interrumpiendo al joven peliverde.

Tras haber escuchado el levantamiento de voz de la maga de cartas, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación se apresuró a darse la vuelta nuevamente a su dirección y al hacerlo, los dos magos de Fairy Tail terminaron observando como el pecho de la fallecida joven maga celestial que yacía en el suelo frente a ellos repentinamente poseía sobre él una pluma del más puro color azabache.

-¿Una pluma negra? Acaso… ¿Es de las alas de la falsa Mira-san?- Preguntaba Roku con confusión y leve sorpresa.

-Eso creo. Antes de darme cuenta, ya se encontraba en el pecho de Lucia-chan. Pero…-

Pero antes de la maga de cartas pudiera de terminar sus palabras, tanto ella como el joven mago de raza Nirvit que poseía unos ojos tan llorosos como su persona observaron con confusión y asombro como la pluma de ángel azabache que se encontraba en el pecho de una Lucia sin vida repentinamente empezó a brillar fuertemente por un aura blanca que le rodeaba. Y en el siguiente segundo, los dos magos de Fairy Tail presenciaron como esa pluma negra simplemente se desvaneció en una diminuta explosión de destellos frente a ellos.

-¿D-Desapareció?- Reacciono Cana con confusión.

-¿Qué demonios fu…?-

-Ah…Ah…-

-¡¿Uh?!- Reacciono el joven Nirvit de repente sin haber podido terminar sus palabras.

Un sonido que no podía identificarse debido a su debilidad y que por la misma razón apenas podía escucharse inmediatamente fue captado por los agudos oídos del joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación, el cual se quedó sin palabras al simplemente de captar ese sonido para después comenzar a abrir poco a poco sus filosos ojos cafés con enorme impresión y soltando algunas pocas lagrimas más.

La maga de cartas adulta ahí presente también adapto la misma expresión de asombro que poseía el mago más joven frente a ella al simple momento de escuchar también ese peculiar sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y que se identificó como una voz tosiendo seguidamente. Más específicamente, como los numerosos tosidos de una voz femenina y juvenil perteneciente a una muy herida y cansada joven maga celestial tendida en el suelo y que empezaba a abrir sus marrones ojos lentamente.

-¿Eh?... ¿Q-Que paso? ¿Acaso me dormí?- Preguntaba Lucia con una leve sonriente.

-¡L-Lu…Lu…Lu…!- Hablaba Cana con temblar y soltando cada vez más lágrimas.

-¡Lucia-chan!- Grito Cana con gran felicidad para tomar a la joven Dragneel y apretarla fuerte y cariñosamente entre sus brazos y pecho.

-¡Ah…Cana-san…yo…no puedo respirar…!- Decía la joven rubia siendo asfixiada por el prominente pecho de la mujer de largos cabellos marrones que le abrazaba.

-Ella…Lucia…está realmente está viva- Hablaba un Roku totalmente en shock y con ojos llorosos para después voltear su mirada hacia la fallecida Devil tendido en el suelo-…Ella dijo…las alas negras de su Angel Soul: Azrael tienen control sobre la vida y la muerte…No puede ser…-

-¿Qué te pasa, Roku?- Hablo Lucia sonriente para ganar la atención del peliverde-…Es muy raro que estés llorando. ¿Acaso te duele algo? ¿O…Estas feliz?-

-Hmp…Solamente se me metió algo en el ojo…maldita mocosa- Respondió Roku sonriente mientras cubría sus ojos llorosos y pensaba-…Supongo que tenías un poco de amabilidad en tu ser después de todo, falsa Mira-san…eso te hace un poco igual a la verdadera, aunque solo un poco…-

 _...Mientras tanto…_

En una zona compuesta por un muy amplio bosque de grandes árboles, arbustos y lianas entre ellos, un suelo mojado y hondo que ocultaba todas las raíces y tierra de la zona, unas nubes tan densas que no se diferenciaba entre día y noche, y que se desconocía si pertenecía a Earthland o Helland; Se encontraba solitariamente entre las sombras de los grandes barcos, uno de los enormes barcos voladores del ejercito de magos de Helland, Spriggan Tail.

Y en un cuarto de gran ampliar que se encontraba al interior de ese barco, se podía apreciar como en un trono de preciosos metales y perfecta estructura se encontraba cómoda y tranquilamente sentado un hombre adulto que cubría la mayor parte de su ser con una larga capa negra con un refinado plumaje morado-azul oscuro a sus bordes y rígidas hombreras de acero de colores negros y dorado, sus manos y pies eran cubiertas con guantes y botas negras, su cabeza estaba cubierta con una capucha negra y su rostro con una máscara de reluciente acero que imitaba un imponente rostro humano.

Sin mencionar que en frente del trono en donde se encontraba el hombre enmascarado que era el líder de Spriggan Tail y Emperador de Helland había una tabla de ajedrez flotante que poseía sobre ellas varias piezas del juego pero con una peculiar figura y que se encontraban dispersas en diferentes casillas.

-Hmp… ¿Por qué será que para mí el ajedrez es más relajante y divertido cuando lo juego solo? Que curiosa es la vida- Pensaba el Emperador con tranquilidad.

Pero mientras el ser de rostro enmascarado pensaba tranquilamente su próximo movimiento en su solitario juego, una de las piezas de ajedrez de estilo único que yacían en una de las casillas del tablero frotante frente a él, repentinamente se balanceo y luego cayó al suelo, lo cual inmediatamente capto su atención.

-¿Uh? ¿Una pieza se cayó? Qué raro. Aquí no hay brisas de aire que causen esa clase de cosas- Pensaba el calmado Emperador.

Acomodando la forma en la que estaba sentado en aquel trono en el centro de aquella solitario habitación de aquel barco y luego inclinándose y estirando su brazo, el Emperador de Helland tomo sin nada de dificultad aquella pieza de ajedrez que ahora yacía en el suelo a sus cercanías. Pero al hacerlo, el ser de mascara plateada noto que la pieza de ajedrez con la peculiar forma de un demonio alado que ahora estaba en su mano enguantada poseía varias grietas e incluso algunos pedazos desprendidos.

-¿La pieza de "el Demonio" se rompió? -Hablaba el Emperador- Que raro. Y yo que pensaba que eran piezas de la mejor calidad. Pensar que se rompería tan fácil es decepcionante. Bueno…no es que la siga necesitando a partir de punto del juego-

Tras decir esas palabras, el líder de Spriggan Tail procedió a envolver completamente aquella agrietada pieza de ajedrez que representaba a "el Demonio" con su puño, y luego volvió a abrir y enseño que esa misma pieza se había convertido por completo en un polvo que se dispersó en el aire de aquella habitación. Luego de eso, el Emperador volvió a acomodarse cómodamente en su trono y a mirar el flotante tablero de ajedrez frente a este.

-El juego continua- Pensaba el Emperador con tranquilidad.

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

Repentinamente, unos bellos pero nerviosos ojos de color marrón fueron abiertos de un segundo a otro con gran sorpresa para que después la persona que los poseía procediera a levantarse de la superficie en la que al parecer estaba acostada. Esa persona era una joven de 19 años con cortos cabellos hasta el cuello, ojos marrones, y vestida con una larga capa marrón que cubría el resto de su ropa a excepción de sus botas marrones.

Y en el lugar en donde esta joven se encontraba sentada con asombro era un sucio y terroso suelo perteneciente a lo que parecía ser el interior de una casa de ladrillos que poseía paredes y techos destruidos al igual que un desordenado interior lleno de pedazos de rocas y maderas, más específicamente, era una casa totalmente destruida tanto interior como exteriormente. Y estando en un lugar como, esa joven perteneciente al mundo paralelo de Helland no pudo evitar verse envuelta en confusión.

-¿Dónde…estoy?- Se preguntaba Serena "Sena" Dragneel con confusión.

Y volteando su mirada de marrones ojos a distintas dirección, la apodada "Sena" no tardo en notar que ella no se encontraba sola en el interior de aquella destruida casa. La joven de cabellos negros hasta el cuello observo como Marcus, Alicia, Sorano, Lisa, Sophia y Leo se encontraban tirados en el suelo a su alrededor y también comenzando a levantarse con confusión y sorpresa de él, al igual que ella.

-Todos…- Hablo Sena con sorpresa al ver a sus acompañantes.

-Sena…Todos. Bueno, es relajante ver que todos estamos vivos…pero… ¿Qué demonios paso? Me siento como si me hubiera subido a un vehículo como unas veinte veces…- Dijo Marcus mientras se levantaba.

-Es verdad…- Apoyaba Lisa a su primo mientras se alzaba.

-Recuerdo que estamos en el laboratorio del consejo mágico para ir a Helland a través de una extraña máquina y después vimos una luz. Es todo- Comentaba Alicia algo mareada mientras se ponía de pie.

-La máquina mágica de viaje inter-dimensional… ¡Es verdad!- Exclamo Sena repentinamente con sorpresa.

Tras esa repentina reacción, la llamada Serena Dragneel inmediatamente paso a ponerse de pie también, para después apresurarse a dirigirse a la salida de aquella destruida casa en donde se encontraban ella y sus amigos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y del consejo mágico. Al salir al exterior, Sena observo el nubloso y relampagueante cielo, el oscuro ambiente de sus alrededores y como la destruida casa en donde ella y sus amigos se encontraban era parte de un amplio pueblo compuesto de casas y edificios completamente destruidos y calles fantasmales llenas de múltiples objetos.

-L-Lo logramos…- Susurro Sena sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo, Sena-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano con curiosidad.

-¡Dije que lo logramos! ¡Este lugar…este mundo es Helland! ¡Estamos en mi mundo!- Respondió la joven Dragneel con seriedad y algo de felicidad.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Reacciono Leo con seriedad.

-Bueno, sin duda no estamos donde estábamos antes. Pero, ¿Cómo estas segura que estamos en tu mundo, Sena?- Preguntaba Sophia observando los alrededores.

-Eso es porque este ambiente de muerte lo reconocería donde fuera. Son los estragos de las guerras que han invadido a Helland desde que tengo memoria. Además…- Respondió la joven de cortos cabellos negros hasta el cuello.

Antes de responder completamente la pregunta hecha por la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, una seria Sena procedió a caminar hasta a un montón de rocas, grandes tablas y objetos destruidos que se encontraban tirados uno sobre los otros en medio de aquella solitaria calle del destruido pueblo en donde estaban ella y sus compañeros. Y agachándose en frente a ese montón de basura, la joven Dragneel tomo un pedazo de tabla que había en ella y luego volvió a voltearse a los jóvenes magos ahí presentes.

-…Es imposible que algo como esto en Earthland, ¿Verdad?- Dijo una seria Sena enseñando el pedazo de madera que poseía unas palabras escritas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡E-Ese letrero dice… ¿Hargeon?!- Reacciono Lisa con sorpresa.

-N-No puede ser…no me digas que todo este pueblo destruido y vacío… ¿Es la ciudad de Hargeon?- Decía Marcus en leve shock.

-Si…-Hablo Sena-Pero es la Ciudad de Hargeon de Helland. En mi mundo, esta ciudad hace años que termino siendo destruida por las guerras entre magos, creo que incluso antes de que yo naciera. Este pueblo fantasma es tan viejo que ni siquiera Spriggan Tail se interesa en él y por lo tanto no lo vigilan para nada. Por eso hice que la máquina que nos trajo a Helland nos dejara en estas coordenadas, aunque es una increíble suerte que sirviera. Este lugar también está cerca del lugar en el que cumpliremos la razón por la que vinimos a Helland-

-Querrás decir, su razón para venir a Helland. Lo siento, pero te recuerdo te recuerdo que yo vine a este mundo por una sola razón, Sena- Dijo Leo con seriedad.

-Rescatar a Raine, ¿Verdad?- Menciono Alicia igual de seria.

-Si. Ese bastardo llamado Icicle está de verdad en este mundo como dijo que estaría, Raine-san debe estar a su lado. Debo encontrarla y traerla de regreso- Dijo el peliblanco con gran seriedad en su mirada de ojos verdes.

-Sí, así es. Y sinceramente nosotros quisiéramos ir contigo, pero…- Hablaba Marcus con algo de lastima.

-…Tienen su propia misión, ¿Verdad? No se preocupen. Raine-san lo entenderá perfectamente. Yo me encargare de traerla a ella de regreso a Fairy Tail. Para eso fue que Gray-san me presto sus poderes de Devil Slayer- Dijo Leo sosteniendo con firmeza con su mano izquierda, su brazo derecho.

-…- Se quedaban en silencio tanto Marcus como Alicia y con unas leves sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Y, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentran Raine y ese tipo que la secuestro, Leo?- Preguntaba Lisa con curiosidad.

-Ni idea. Pero supongo que solamente rondare por toda este mundo en una águila de hielo hasta que sienta el monstruoso poder mágico de ese maldito enmascarado- Contesto el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale.

-No es la mejor idea, Leo. Aunque la mayoría de las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail se encuentren en Earthland debido a la guerra que ellos empezaron, Helland sigue siendo un lugar demasiado peligroso para vagues por ahí sin conocer nada. Incluso estando en el aire, estarías en peligro. Además, yo sé perfectamente donde se encuentra Icicle- Dijo Sena con serio tono.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Leo con asombro.

-¡¿Eso es serio, Sena-sama?!- Preguntaba Sorano igual de sorprendida.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tú dijiste que Icicle no participaría en la guerra porque tenía un deber importante que cumplir aquí en Helland. ¿Cuál es ese deber del que hablabas?- Preguntaba Alicia con curiosidad.

-Hmp…el deber de Icicle "El Carcelero de Nieve" es…mantener presos a los demonios de los libros de Zeref- Contesto Sena con seriedad.

En el instante en que la doble de Helland de Serena Axel de Fairy Tail, Serena "Sena" Dragneel, dijera esas palabras inmediatamente causo impresión en los dos magos de Fairy Tail, dos magas de Sabertooth, la maga que trabajaba para el consejo mágico y el mago de Lamia Scale ahí presentes.

-¡¿D-Dijiste…demonios de los libros de Zeref?!- Decia Leo con sorpresa.

-¡Demonios… ¿Cómo Serena-sama?!- Preguntaba la Dragon Slayer de las Sombras ahí presente.

-Si. Demonios iguales a la Serena de su mundo, que es un demonio de los libros de Zeref a diferencia de mí que soy humana. Aunque fueron creados con una intención muy diferentes a los demonios de Zeref de su mundo- Respondio la llamada Serena Dragneel.

-¿Intención diferente?- Repitió Alicia con confusión al igual que los demas.

-Si- Hablaba Sena- Como yo les dije cuando nos conocimos hace un año, el Zeref-san y el Imperio de Alvarez bajo su control se unieron al Ejército Revolucionario luego de su hermano menor y su familia fueran asesinados. Y para ayudar a la falta de fuerza mágica que tenía el Ejército Revolucionario y para tener algunas esperanzas contra las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail, Zeref-san uso sus increíbles conocimientos para crear nuevas formas de vida que nos ayudaran en la batalla y que usaban un poder diferente a la horripilante magia que había causado tantas guerras en Helland. Esas formas de vidas fueron seres capaces de usar el poder de las maldiciones con el objetivo de obtener la paz, los demonios de los libros de Zeref-

-Ya veo. A diferencia de los demonios de los libros de Zeref de nuestro mundo que querían destruir a los humanos y la magia, los demonios de este mundo fueron hechos para defender a las personas inocentes de la guerra entre magos y las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Marcus tras entender.

-Así es. Y cuando Zeref-san termino de crear una gran cantidad de nuevos y poderes aliados. El Ejército Revolucionario ataco una de las bases de Spriggan Tail con los demonios de Zeref-san pensando que podríamos ganar algo de ventajas sobre ellos y en realidad, la tuvimos. Aunque el número de soldados de Spriggan Tail era superior, el poder que poseían los demonios de Zeref compensaba muy bien esa diferencia. Pero…hubo algo que el Ejército Revolucionario nunca considero al empezar ese ataque- Explicaba Sena con la mirada baja.

-¿Algo que nunca consideraron? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba Sophia con serio interés.

-Nunca consideramos…que entre las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail hubiera un mago que usara magia especializada contra demonios…- Respondió la joven Dragneel seriamente y sorprendiendo a los jóvenes magos.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste...Magia especializada contra demonios?!- Repitió Lisa con sorpresa.

-¡En otras palabras… ¿Un Devil Slayer?! ¡Ah! ¡N-No puede ser…ese mago del que hablas es… ¿Icicle?!- Preguntaba Leo con asombro.

-Asi es, o al menos eso fue lo que dijeron aquellos que lograron escapar aquel día. Me dijeron que usando una magia de hielo que de alguna forma debilitaba a los demonios de Zeref-san y que destruía sus maldiciones, Icicle no solamente mato a varios de ellos, sino que también los capturo- Explicaba la joven del mundo paralelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Los capturo? ¿Para qué? Si eran enemigos, No hubiera sido mejor…bueno, ¿Acabar con ellos?- Dijo Lisa con algo de duda.

-Eso pensamos todos los miembros del Ejército Revolucionario, pero al parecer el Emperador tenía la esperanza de convencer a los demonios de Zeref-san de que se unieran a sus fuerzas a través de constantes torturas y maltratos. Y para poder cumplir esta tarea, Spriggan Tail creo una prisión especial para todos los demonios de Zeref que habían capturado y pusieran de encargado de esta prisión al único mago en sus fuerzas que podía lidiar con todos ellos- Explicaba Sena en serio tono.

-Icicle- Nombro Leo con seriedad y furia.

-Con que de ahí el "Carcelero" de su apodo, ¿Verdad?- Comento la Dragon Slayer Blanca ahí presente.

-Y, ¿Qué harás, Leo? Aunque ambos sean Devil Slayer de Hielo, el tipo que secuestro a Raine tiene mucho mejor dominio de su magia y como has oído, tiene el poder para mantener a raya a varios demonios, ¿Seguro que no quieres esperar a terminar la misión que tenemos con Sena? Luego todos nosotros podemos ir a rescatar a Raine- Sugirió Sophia.

-Lo lamento, pero me niego a esperar. Aunque el enemigo sea más fuerte que yo, yo sin duda iré a recatar a Raine. No puedo hacerla esperar- Respondió el joven mago de hielo con seriedad.

-Leo…- Nombro Alicia con algo de impresión en su mirada.

-De alguna forma, diciendo esas palabras y manteniendo una determinación tan clara, me recuerdas a Tsuna, Leo- Comento Marcus entre leves risas.

-¡¿Eh?!...Voy a fingir que no me acaban de comparar con ese idiota con cabeza de carbón…Entonces, Sena, ¿Me dirás donde esta esa supuesta prisión? Icicle debe estar ahí, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos.

-Si…- Sena volteo su seria mirada hacia el nublado cielo que yacía arriba del destruido pueblo en donde se encontraban-…Si estamos en la ciudad de Hargeon…La prisión en donde mantienen cautivos a los demonios de Zeref-san debe estar más o menos a unos cuarenta kilómetros al sur de aquí. Es un gran edificio en medio de un desierto rocoso. Es fácil de reconocer. Recuerda no llamar mucho la atención mientras te dirijas allá, Leo-

-Sí, lo intentare- Contesto Leo con seriedad.

Tras dar esa respuesta, el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale volteo su seria mirada a otra dirección que la de sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y del consejo mágico, para después juntar su apretado puño derecho con la palma de su abierta mano izquierda y luego rodear a ambas de una fuerte y fría aura mágica de color azul celeste y por último, dirigir ambas hacia delante de él y decir con ferocidad…

 **-¡Ice Make: Big Eagle!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo, el serio joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos y filosa mirada de ojos verdes creo en frente de la dirección en la que apuntaban sus dos manos rodeadas de una fría aura mágica de color azul celeste, una enorme águila que agitaba sus grandes alas mientras movía sus garras y que no estaba de nada más que de hielo de color azul celeste.

-¡¿Eh?!-Pensaba Leo sorprendido- ¡Esta águila de hielo…es más grande de lo que yo quería! ¡¿Q-Que paso?! ¡¿Acaso mi apuro por rescatar a Raine-san hizo que pusiera más poder mágico del necesario?!...No…Es poder el poder de Devil Slayer que me dio Gray-san aumento el poder de mi Ice Make… ¡Bien! ¡Con estos poderes…me asegurare de rescatar a la mujer que amo! ¡Ya voy, Raine-san!-

Con eso claros pensamientos de pura determinación bien grabados dentro de él, un serio Leo inmediatamente se montó en la espalda de la grande águila de hielo que el había creado y que estaba bajo su controlar, y rápidamente hizo que esta extendiera fuertemente sus gélidas alas de gran tamaño y rápidamente comenzara a tomar un alto vuelo con dirección al sur desde aquel destruida ciudad en donde se quedaban sus demas compañeros que observaban como él se alejaba, y de los cuales uno de ellos poseía una baja y triste mirada.

-Leo…- Pensaba Sena-…Lo siento mucho. Sinceramente, dudo mucho que puedas hacerle frente a Icicle y seguramente morirás si tratas de hacerlo. Quisiera decirles a todos que pospongamos la misión que tengo para ellos para ir todos a rescatar a Raine y tener una oportunidad…pero no puedo hacerlo. Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano y Sophia…esta misión en la que voy a llevarlos podría acabar con las guerras en Helland para siempre…no puedo permitirme distraerme con nada. Sin duda…salvare este mundo de la magia-

… _Unos momentos más tarde…_

Mientras unas densas nubes negras y relampagueantes y fuertes vientos decoraban los cielos de todo Helland, se podía claramente como un edificio de concreto de gran altura y ancho, con forma rectangular y que poseía las marcas de Spriggan Tail en los lados yacía en medio de una zona solitaria y de terreno rocoso y decorada por algunas montañas de gran tamaño. Y aunque había una gran cantidad de seres dentro de ese edificio, los únicos que importaban eran dos que se encontraban en el amplio techo de este y que caminaron hasta quedar al borde de él y observar toda la zona que les rodeaba.

Y de esos dos seres, el que más disfrutaba la alta vista desde esa posición era un hombre adulto de apariencia única basada en un abrigo de color azul oscuro que mantenía un falso emplumado de color negro en su cuello y sus muñecas, unos pantalones del mismo color, unas botas negras, un cinturón de plata alrededor de su cintura, y sobre todo, un casco de caballero platino cubriendo toda su cabeza y rostro.

-Qué maravilla vista hay desde este edificio. Además desde esta altura se puede sentir una fresca brisa del aire. ¿No crees lo mismo…?- Hablaba Icicle "El Carcelero de Nieve".

Hablando con gran calma y tranquilidad, aquel general de Spriggan Tail miraba a aquel otro ser que se encontraba junto a él en aquel amplio techo de la prisión que el lideraba, que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de su posición y que se trataba de una bella joven de 19 años de edad de largos cabellos azul oscuro y ojos sin emociones del mismo color que basaba su apariencia en un traje de sirvienta de color azul y decorado con volantes y un delante de color blanco, unas medias largas de color negro que llegaban hasta los muslos, unas botas largas de color marrón, la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha en color azul y un grillete de hielo mágico alrededor de su cuello.

-¿…Raine?- Termino de hablar el general de Spriggan Tail.

-Si eso es lo que cree Icicle-sama, Raine también lo cree- Contesto la maga de hielo totalmente controlada bajo la magia de su enemigo.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿Qué te parece tu nueva ropa? Es linda, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Icicle nuevamente observando la vista desde aquel techo de un alto edificio en donde se encontraba.

\- Si eso es lo que cree Icicle-sama, Raine también lo cree- Contesto la maga de hielo inexpresiva.

-Hmp…En serio tengo que mejorar el funcionamiento de mi Ice Slave. Quisiera que me contestaras de una forma más liberal en vez de una forma tan poco emocional. Pero no se puede hacer nada por el momento. Si aflojo el poder de mi magia de hielo para que tengas más emociones, podrías terminar liberándote. Tú tienes un nivel de habilidad de ese tipo. Por el momento…ven aquí, Raine. Quisiera contarte una historia de la que quiero hablar hace rato- Dijo el general de Spriggan Tail relajadamente.

-Como desee, Icicle-sama- Contesto la joven de cabellos azules colocándose al lado de aquel enmascarado.

-Veras…- Hablo Icicle-…Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había un mago que se convirtió en soldado al unirse al ejercito de magos de su ciudad natal. Aunque esa persona no quería ser un soldado, como un mago tan habilidoso no tenía otra forma de ganarse la vida en un mundo como este. Siendo un soldado ese mago participa en varias guerras entre ejércitos y mato a unos muchas personas por igual. E incluso tras haber quitado tantas vidas, ese mago fue realmente feliz ya que con tantas recompensas que había traído su vida como soldado, logro casarse con la mujer que amaba y vivir junto a ella en una hermosa casa en su ciudad natal-

-…- Se quedaba Raine en frio silencio mientras escuchaba.

-Pero la felicidad de ese mago no duro mucho. Debido a todas las guerras en la que él tenía que participar debido a su gran habilidad, ese mago no podía estar mucho tiempo en su casa y la mujer que tanto amaba se sentía triste por su soledad. Ante eso, el mago tuvo idea. La idea en traer a otra persona a su casa…más específicamente, un bebe. Encantada por esa idea, la esposa del mago y el usaban el poco tiempo que este tenían juntos para tratar de hacer un bebe. Pero a pesar de los numerosos intentos…la esposa del mago no quedaba embarazada…y eso claramente entristecía a ambos y comenzó a forjar una distancia entre ellos debido a que se culpaban uno al otro por no poder tener un bebe- Explicaba Icicle con seriedad.

-…- Continuaba Raine en silencio.

-Y una noche…-Continuo explicando el mago de hielo-…Una noche en la que el mago había llegado cansando a su casa tras haber matado a una gran cantidad de enemigos en una batalla y que había empezado a beber alcohol en exceso debido a esa desagradable experiencia que el repetía a diario, su esposa trato de hablar algo importante con él. Pero, ese mago no quería hablar con su esposa debido al terrible día que había tenido y tras haberse puesto gravemente ebrio, el mago cayo desmayado momentáneamente. Y aunque se despertó casi enseguida, el mago se sorprendió al sentir como alguien toco su hombro por atrás y por los instintos que la vida de soldado le había dado, el mago partió la botella de alcohol que bebía e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para córtale el cuello a aquella persona detrás suyo…pero al hacerlo…se dio cuenta que no era un enemigo…era su esposa-

-…- Seguía Raine en silencio pero esta vez con ojos azules levemente temblorosos.

-Tras haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, el mago inmediatamente trato de ayudar a su amada esposa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mujer que el mago amaba murió desangrada en frente de él, pero no sin antes haber susurrado unas palabras que provocaron un enorme pánico en el mago. Unas palabras que provocaron que el mago observara como el cuerpo muerto de su amada, poseía sus manos sobre su vientre. Al ver eso, el mago lo uso al instante. El no había matado solamente a su esposa…había matado a su bebe no nacido. ¿Qué te parece? Una triste historia, ¿Verdad?- Decía Icicle observando el nublado cielo de su mundo.

-Si…muy triste, Icicle-sama- Contesto una inexpresiva Raine.

-¿Quieres saber porque te cuento esto? Es porque esta triste historia que yo conozco tan bien no tiene final feliz en realidad…hasta ahora. En este momento, la historia de ese hombre por fin tiene un final lleno de felicidad y eso es porque… ¿Eh?- Reacciono el enmascarado repentinamente confuso.

Antes de poder continuar hablando tan tranquilamente, el general de Spriggan Tail noto algo en el denso cielo nublado y relampagueante que formaba parte de los alrededores del alto edificio que era la prisión que el lideraba. Ese "algo" en el cielo que atraía la atención del apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" poco a poco se acercaba cada vez más a prisión de Spriggan Tail y empezaba a mostrar una silueta similar a la de una gran ave.

-Eso… ¿Un águila?...No…- Hablaba Icicle concentrado.

Centrando mejor la vista de sus ojos de misteriosos color a través del visor de su máscara plateada, aquel general de Spriggan Tail no solo observo que aquella figura de un águila comenzaba a descender con bestial velocidad hacia su dirección sino que también pudo ver que en realidad se trataba de una enorme águila hecha de hielo y montada por un joven de 19 de años con puntiagudos cabellos blancos que se agitaban con el viento, filosos ojos verdes que mostraban gran ferocidad, vestido con una camisa negra, pantalones grises rasgados y zapatos deportivos blancos, y la marca de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho.

-Ese es el mocoso amigo de Raine. ¿Está vivo? ¿Logro sobrevivir tras haber sido congelado por mí?- Pensó Icicle levemente asombrado al ver al mago de Lamia Scale.

-¡Raine-san!- Gritaba Leo fuertemente.

Tomando a una hipnotizada Raine a su lado con su brazo derecho, el general de Spriggan Tail rápidamente dio un gran salto hacia atrás desde aquel borde del amplio techo del edificio en donde en donde se encontraban, y al hacerlo, hizo que ambos esquivaran el brutal aterrizaje que tuvo aquella enorme águila de hielo con sus filosas garras para que después Leo se bajara de su espalda y observara seriamente a los dos magos de hielo frente a él.

-Jajaja. Demonios, eso sí que fue una entrada. Sobre todo porque tu deberías estar muerto dentro de mi hielo, mocoso- Dijo Icicle observando al joven de cabellos blancos en la distancia.

-Tal vez no eres tan bueno como pensabas- Dijo Leo con gran seriedad.

-Hmm. Tal vez. Pero estoy sorprendido que hayas venido a Helland por tu cuenta. Aunque hayas sobrevivido a mi hielo, dudo mucho que tengas la habilidad necesaria para tomar tu solo uno de nuestros barcos y usar su sistema de tele-transportación de dimensiones para venir a mi mundo. Entonces, ¿Cómo demonios estas aquí?- Preguntaba Icicle con interés.

-¿De verdad crees que te lo diré, maldito?- Contesto un serio Leo.

-Con esa actitud tuya, no lo creo. Pero supongo que tengo razón en la razón en la que vienes a este mundo y en especial, a mí, es porque quieres recuperar a Raine, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba el general de Spriggan Tail.

-…- Se mantenía en serio silencio el joven mago de hielo.

-El silencio también puede hablar, mocoso. En serio es lindo ser joven. Traspasaste las dimensiones para salvar a la chica que amas, ¿No es romántico, Raine?- Decía Icicle entre leves risas.

-Si usted así lo cree, Icicle-sama- Contesto Raine inexpresivamente.

-Raine-san… ¡Maldito, sea lo que sea que le hiciste a Raine, reviértelo ahora! ¡Si no lo haces, te obligare!- Grito el peliblanco con gran ferocidad.

-Mocoso…deberías aprender que no importa que tan fuertes, determinados y puros sean tus sentimientos…- Hablaba Icicle en serio todo.

Haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras hablaba, el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" procedió rápidamente a levantar levemente su mano derecha adelante y al hacerlo, creo en un instantes unos densos vientos nevados que cubrieron completamente al joven mago de Lamia Scale y al despejarse, enseñaron como este se había vuelto de pies a cabeza una inmovible y dura estatua de hielo azulado.

-…Si no tienes un gran poder que te respalde, no deberías amenazar a la gente que te supera- Termino de hablar el ser enmascarado.

Pero luego de haber terminado de hablar, el general de Spriggan Tail levanto levemente la mirada con interés y sorpresa al ver como la estatura de gélido hielo que era ahora el joven mago de Lamia Scale comenzó a temblar notablemente. Y con ese temblor, múltiples grietas empezaron a aparecer el congelado cuerpo de Leo y eventualmente todo el hielo que le encerraba fue destrozado en varios pedazos, enseñando así que él estaba completamente ileso junto con un curioso par de líneas negras que decoraban su brazo derecho.

-¿Ha destruido un hielo aún más fuerte que el que use antes para congelarlo?...Un momento…esas marcas en su brazo…- Pensaba Icicle para luego decir-…Ya veo. Te has vuelto un Devil Slayer de Hielo, ¿Verdad? Esas marcas en tu brazo lo indican. Alguien te transfirió magia de hielo para matar demonios y eso al mismo tiempo aumento tu propia magia de hielo. Al igual que Raine-

-Lo descubriste de inmediato. Tú tienes razón. Soy un Devil Slayer de Hielo al igual que Raine-san…y al igual que tu- Dijo Leo seriamente.

-Oh, ¿Te diste cuenta?...Así es. Soy un Devil Slayer de Hielo al igual que Raine y tú. Pero no creas que en esa magia recae mi fuerza. Aparte de la magia de hielo para matar demonios, yo controlo magia de nieve, magia de creación de hielo, magia pura de hielo y muchas otras clases de magia basadas en el control del elemento hielo. Como por ejemplo, la magia que mantiene a Raine bajo mi control, Ice Slave- Explicaba Icicle en serio tono.

-Ice Slave… ¿Se tratara de ese grillete alrededor del cuello de Raine-san? ¿Se librara del control de este bastardo si se lo quito?- Pensaba Leo observando a la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro.

-¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Acaso te gusta la nueva ropa de Raine? Yo misma la escogí, pero por favor no creas que soy un pervertido. Solamente pensé que se le vería linda, ¿No crees lo mismo?- Comentaba el ser enmascarado mientras miraba a la joven con ropa de sirvienta a su lado.

-…- Se mantenía Leo en un serio silencio mientras en realidad pensaba-… ¡¿Raine-san tiene un traje de sirvienta?! ¡Maldición, no lo había notado! ¡Se ve tan h-hermosa! ¡Pero, mantente serio, mantente serio y concentrado, Leo Vastia!-

-¿Otra vez con el silencio?- Hablo Icicle- Bueno, supongo que ya no queda nada mas de que hablar. Entonces…Raine…-

-Si…Icicle-sama- Contesto Raine inexpresivamente al escuchar su nombro.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Leo abriendo sus ojos con asombro.

De un segundo a otro, la joven maga de hielo que pertenecía a Fairy Tail y que se encontraba bajo el control repentinamente impulso su brazo hacia adelante con fuerza y eso provoco la repentina creación de una gran serie de filosas espinas de hielo que surgieron del suelo y avanzaban por el amplio techo de aquel edificio con dirección al joven mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, quien inmediatamente se movió de su posición con gran sorpresa ante lo que había hecho la peliazul oscuro.

-¡¿R-Raine-san?!- Nombraba Leo con gran nerviosismo.

-Raine…Destruirá a los enemigos de Icicle-sama- Dijo la maga de hielo con clara frialdad en su mirada.

-Bien…- Estando en su posición, Icicle creo un trono de hielo para poder sentarse cómodamente-…Veamos quien de ustedes es el mejor joven mago de hielo, mocoso-

… _Enfrentamiento inesperado entre magos de hielo…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Saludos, amigos.**

 **Lamento el retraso del episodio, estaba ocupado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y quiero que sepan que la próximo semana no publicare episodio porque estare mas ocupado que esta semana. Lo siento T.T**

 **Matane.**


	89. Sentimientos Congelados

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 17/89: ¡Sentimientos Congelados!**

La guerra de mundos entre distintos gremios de Earthland y el ejército de magos de Spriggan Tail de Helland ha comenzado, y las distintas ciudades del basto Reino de Fiore son su campo de batalla. Y durante esa guerra, varios grupos de magos de Fairy Tail dejaron de defender la ciudad de Magnolia para dirigirse a las diferentes locaciones en donde se encontraban ocultos los habitantes de todas las ciudades de Fiore ya que los magos de Spriggan Tail tenían la intención de tomarlos como rehenes de guerra o peor.

Y los primeros en llegar a una de esas locaciones y encontrarse con uno de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail, Devil, fue el grupo conformado por Lucia, Roku, Cana y más tarde por Lucy. Durante esa batalla que los hizo sufrir de gran manera, los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail descubrieron que la identidad de la apodada "Demonio de Dios" en realidad era la Mirajane Strauss de Helland, y al final pudieron vencerla gracias al último as bajo la manga de la joven maga celestial junto a ellos.

Mientras que en el mundo paralelo que era Helland, se encontraban ahora un grupo de magos de Earthland conformado por Alicia, Marcus, Sorano, Lisa, Leo y Sophia junto con la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel que tenía un plan para acabar con la guerra en su mundo. Y mientras la mayoría de esos jóvenes magos tenían como objetivo cumplir la misión de Sena, el joven mago de Lamia Scale solo tenía en su mente rescatar a su amada amiga de la infancia del control del general de Spriggan Tail que custodiaba la prisión para los demonios de Zeref de Helland…

… **Continuación…**

-Raine-san… ¡Maldito, sea lo que sea que le hiciste a Raine, reviértelo ahora! ¡Si no lo haces, te obligare!- Grito el peliblanco con gran ferocidad.

-Mocoso…deberías aprender que no importa que tan fuertes, determinados y puros sean tus sentimientos…- Hablaba Icicle en serio todo.

Haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras hablaba, el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" procedió rápidamente a levantar levemente su mano derecha adelante y al hacerlo, creo en un instantes unos densos vientos nevados que cubrieron completamente al joven mago de Lamia Scale y al despejarse, enseñaron como este se había vuelto de pies a cabeza una inmovible y dura estatua de hielo azulado.

-…Si no tienes un gran poder que te respalde, no deberías amenazar a la gente que te supera- Termino de hablar el ser enmascarado.

Pero luego de haber terminado de hablar, el general de Spriggan Tail levanto levemente la mirada con interés y sorpresa al ver como la estatura de gélido hielo que era ahora el joven mago de Lamia Scale comenzó a temblar notablemente. Y con ese temblor, múltiples grietas empezaron a aparecer el congelado cuerpo de Leo y eventualmente todo el hielo que le encerraba fue destrozado en varios pedazos, enseñando así que él estaba completamente ileso junto con un curioso par de líneas negras que decoraban su brazo derecho.

-¿Ha destruido un hielo aún más fuerte que el que use antes para congelarlo?...Un momento…esas marcas en su brazo…- Pensaba Icicle para luego decir-…Ya veo. Te has vuelto un Devil Slayer de Hielo, ¿Verdad? Esas marcas en tu brazo lo indican. Alguien te transfirió magia de hielo para matar demonios y eso al mismo tiempo aumento tu propia magia de hielo. Al igual que Raine-

-Lo descubriste de inmediato. Tú tienes razón. Soy un Devil Slayer de Hielo al igual que Raine-san…y al igual que tu- Dijo Leo seriamente.

-Oh, ¿Te diste cuenta?...Así es. Soy un Devil Slayer de Hielo al igual que Raine y tú. Pero no creas que en esa magia recae mi fuerza. Aparte de la magia de hielo para matar demonios, yo controlo magia de nieve, magia de creación de hielo, magia pura de hielo y muchas otras clases de magia basadas en el control del elemento hielo. Como por ejemplo, la magia que mantiene a Raine bajo mi control, Ice Slave- Explicaba Icicle en serio tono.

-Ice Slave… ¿Se tratara de ese grillete alrededor del cuello de Raine-san? ¿Se librara del control de este bastardo si se lo quito?- Pensaba Leo observando a la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro.

-¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Acaso te gusta la nueva ropa de Raine? Yo misma la escogí, pero por favor no creas que soy un pervertido. Solamente pensé que se le vería linda, ¿No crees lo mismo?- Comentaba el ser enmascarado mientras miraba a la joven con ropa de sirvienta a su lado.

-…- Se mantenía Leo en un serio silencio mientras en realidad pensaba-… ¡¿Raine-san tiene un traje de sirvienta?! ¡Maldición, no lo había notado! ¡Se ve tan h-hermosa! ¡Pero, mantente serio, mantente serio y concentrado, Leo Vastia!-

-¿Otra vez con el silencio?- Hablo Icicle- Bueno, supongo que ya no queda nada mas de que hablar. Entonces…Raine…-

-Si…Icicle-sama- Contesto Raine inexpresivamente al escuchar su nombro.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Leo abriendo sus ojos con asombro.

De un segundo a otro, la joven maga de hielo que pertenecía a Fairy Tail y que se encontraba bajo el control repentinamente impulso su brazo hacia adelante con fuerza y eso provoco la repentina creación de una gran serie de filosas espinas de hielo que surgieron del suelo y avanzaban por el amplio techo de aquel edificio con dirección al joven mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, quien inmediatamente se movió de su posición con gran sorpresa ante lo que había hecho la peliazul oscuro.

-¡¿R-Raine-san?!- Nombraba Leo con gran nerviosismo.

-Raine…Destruirá a los enemigos de Icicle-sama- Dijo la maga de hielo con clara frialdad en su mirada.

-Bien…- Estando en su posición, Icicle creo un trono de hielo para poder sentarse cómodamente-…Veamos quien de ustedes es el mejor joven mago de hielo, mocoso-

-¡Maldito…!- Decía furioso el joven de cabellos blancos al ver al general de Spriggan Tail.

Pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, el joven mago de Lamia Scale paso a estar atento al frente suyo mientras retrocedía velozmente en aquel amplio terreno que era el techo del alto edificio que era la prisión para demonio de los libros de Zeref de Spriggan Tail en Helland, debido a que a él iban dirigidas una gran cantidad de estalagmitas de hielo de gran tamaño y filo que habían sido creadas por la maga de Fairy Tail con un traje de sirvienta azul, un grillete de hielo alrededor de su cuello y unos ojos que no mostraban nada de emociones.

-¡Raine-san! ¡Trate de luchar contra su control! ¡Usted posee una increíble voluntad como todo mago de Fairy Tail! ¡Así que trate de reaccionar! ¡Soy yo! ¡Leo, su amigo! ¡No soy su enemigo!- Gritaba el joven mago de Lamia Scale a la distancia.

Pero sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro tras escuchar las palabras del joven que era su amigo de la infancia y que se la había confesado un año atrás, la joven maga de hielo de largos cabellos y ojos de color azul oscuro se quedó en silencio para ahora correr a gran velocidad con dirección al joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos a la distancia al mismo tiempo que juntaba su puño derecho con la palma de mano izquierda y rodeaba a ambas en una poderosa y helada aura de color azul celeste.

- **¡Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!-**

Gritando esas palabras con fuerza pero sin emoción mientras separaba lentamente sus manos, la hipnotizada Raine creo y sujeto entre ellas la empuñadura de una enorme espada de hielo de cortante filo que inmediatamente fue balanceada hacia un nervioso Leo, quien se apresuró a colocar sus dos manos en la misma posición que su oponente las coloco antes y rodear a ambas de una fría aura de mismo color.

 **-¡Ice Make: Bear Claws!-**

Diciendo esas palabras mientras cubría sus dos manos con unos grandes guantes de hielo con la forma de las manos y garras de un oso, un serio y nervioso Leo las uso para sujetar con gran firmeza la enorme espada de hielo que poseía su filo a unos centímetros de su rostro y que poseía su empuñadura ejercida por las firmes manos de una inexpresiva joven de cabellos azul oscuro que seguía empujándola con fuerza.

-¡R-Raine-san…soy yo…Leo…su amigo de la infancia, Leo Vastia…por favor…deténganse!- Dijo el peliblanco con dificultad mientras detenía el avanzar de aquella gran espada de hielo entre sus guantes de oso del mismo material.

-…- Se quedaba Raine totalmente en silencio.

Tras mantenerse sujetando aquella enorme espada de hielo durante varios segundos con gran firmeza y fuerza, Leo al final la rompió a la mitad con gran brusquedad. Pero al mismo tiempo que eso ocurrió, la hipnotizada e inexpresiva Raine retrocedía rápidamente mientras volvía a colocar sus dos hermosas manos en la misma posición de antes y las rodeaba de la misma fría aura mágica de antes.

 **-¡Ice Make: Freeze Lance!-**

Diciendo el nombre de su hechizo con fuerza pero con el mismo tono inexpresivo de antes, la joven vestido con un traje de sirvienta de color azul blandió sus dos manos hacia adelante y de la fría aura mágica que las rodeaba, disparo una gran cantidad de diversas lanzas de hielo de puntiagudo filo y largo que iban dirigidas hacia Leo a una gran distancia. Pero ante eso, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos destrozo los guantes de hielo que recubrían sus manos para colocar estas en la misma posición de antes y rodeadas por la misma aura mágica.

 **-¡Ice Make: Turtle!-**

Extendiendo las dos palmas de sus manos hacia adelante mientras se mantenían rodeadas por aquella fría aura mágica de color celeste, Leo creo en frente de su posición un enorme caparazón de tortuga hecho de hielo y que sirvió como muro para detener las diversas lanzas de hielo controladas por Raine. Pero tras haberse relajado un solo segundo detrás de su gélida defensa, el mago de Lamia Scale se sorprendió luego de haber volteado su mirada hacia la derecha y observar a la controlada maga de Fairy Tail a la distancia.

Uno con una mirada de duda y otra con una mirada sin emociones, ambos jóvenes magos de hielo se miraron mutuamente mientras pisaban con gran firmeza el suelo bajo sus respectivos pies y levantaban sus respectivos brazos derechos rodeados por unas fuertes y gélidas auras mágicas de color azul celeste, para después dirigirlos con fuerzas hacia su respectivo oponente en frente de él, mientras gritaban fuertemente…

 **-¡Ice Geyser!-**

Levantando las voces de manera unisoné pero en distintos tonos al gritar el nombre de su hechizo en común, tanto Leo como Raine crearon unas grandes torres de picos de hielo que terminaron colisionando una contra la otra en el espacio que los separaba a ambos y creando una gran onda de aire frio que azoto a todo aquel campo de batalla que era el amplio techo de la prisión para los demonios de los libros de Zeref de Spriggan Tail.

Y mientras Leo y Raine se mantenían firmes en sus respectivas posiciones para no balancearse o retroceder ante esos fuertes vientos gélidos creados por el choque de sus hechizos; el ser que portaba un casco con mascara plateada, un abrigo y pantalones azul oscuro, unos guantes y botas negras y yacía sentado en un trono de hielo creado por el paso a dar unos notables aplausos mientras reía con ligero placer.

-En serio, que magnífico espectáculo. Ambos sin dudas son increíbles manejadores del Ice Make. Pero estoy seguro que eso no es todo lo que tienen que mostrar. Raine, usa todas tus habilidades al máximo poder para acabar con este mocoso- Dijo Icicle mientras observaba el combate.

-Como usted ordene, Icicle-sama- Respondió una hipnotizada Raine.

-Raine-san…-Leo paso de ver a Raine con preocupación a ver a Icicle con enorme rabia-… ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Para eso fue que secuestraste a Raine-san y le pusiste ese maldito grillete alrededor de su cuello?! ¡¿Para que sea tu sirviente y te entretuviera, maldito bastardo?! ¡¿Eh?!-

-No supongas cuales son mis objetivos, mocoso. Es cierto que me estoy entreteniendo viendo esta batalla, pero mi verdadero objetivo es que Raine mejore sus habilidades al luchar en serio con alguien que tenga más o menos su nivel como tú. Yo quiero que alcance todo su potencial como una poderosa maga. Puede que incluso algún día ella tome mi lugar como general de Spriggan Tail. Después de todo, ella tiene ese potencial- Explicaba el ser enmascarado con calma.

-¡T-Tu, ¿Crees que permitiré que Raine-san sea parte de su ejército de asesinos?!- Gritaba Leo con gran furia.

-¿"Que permitiré"? No hables como si fueras alguien importante en su vida, mocoso. Solo eres un chico cualquiera que entrenaba con ella de vez en cuando debido a que sus padres se conocían. No eres su familia, y ciertamente dudo que seas su amigo luego de que le revelaras tus verdaderos sentimientos por ella y terminaras causando un ambiente realmente incomodo a su alrededor- Comentaba el general de Spriggan Tail.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿C-Como…como lo sabes, maldito?!- Preguntaba el peliblanco con gran sorpresa por esas palabras.

-Por Raine. Para conocerla mucho mejor le dije que me contara sobre la gente en su vida y algunas de sus aventuras como maga. Así supe de su padre, de su madre, de sus queridos amigos, del Tsuna Dragneel que tanto admira y del que está enamorada y de ti, Leo Vastia. Me conto sobre sobre cómo le confesaste tu amor cuando estabas al borde de la muerte. Romántico…pero inútil desde mi punto de vista. Y me sorprende que hayas cruzado las dimensiones para salvar una persona a la que tú no le importas, mocoso- Explico el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve".

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Pregunto Leo con disgusto.

-Acepta la realidad- Hablaba Icicle- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde le dijiste lo que sentías a Raine? ¿Más de un año completo? ¿Y te ha dado respuesta? Claro que no. Seguramente pienses es porque no sabe lo que siente por ti, y tal vez tengas una pequeña oportunidad de que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos, pero no es así. Ella no siente nada de amor por ti, Leo. Solo no te lo ha dicho porque no quiere herir tus frágiles sentimientos. A Raine…no le importas nada-

-Maldito…- Murmuraba Leo mientras apretaba firmemente sus puños.

-¿No es verdad, Raine?- Pregunto el enmascarado a la joven de sirvienta a la distancia.

-…- Se quedaba Raine en un inexpresivo silencio con unos fríos ojos azul oscuro levemente temblando.

-¿Raine-san?- Nombraba el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale con confusión.

-Esto es increíble. Incluso bajo el poder de mi Ice Slave, Raine no es capaz de decirte que no te ama. Supongo que una gran lastima es el único sentimiento que siente por ti- Dijo Icicle entre leves risas.

-Tú…En serio me das ganas de reír- Dijo Leo de repente con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- Reacciono el general de Spriggan Tail con leve confusión.

-¡Dije que me das ganas de reír, maldita enmascarado!- Exclamo Leo- ¡¿De verdad creíste que iba a crear una sola palabra que saliera de esa mascara tuya?! ¡E incluso si es verdad, a mí no me importa! ¡Raine-san es alguien para mí! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Aunque no sienta nada por mí, aunque ella escoja al imbécil de cabeza de carbón, aunque yo no le importe para nada, estos sentimientos no cambiaran! ¡Y por estos sentimientos, no pienso que Raine-san se quede contigo y la lleves por un camino de matanzas y tristeza! ¡Yo la regresare a donde pertenece! ¡Al lugar donde están los que son importantes para ella y donde siempre muestra su encantadora sonrisa! ¡A Fairy Tail!-

-…- Continuaba Raine en silencio con sus inexpresivos ojos azul oscuro temblando levemente.

-Con que tus sentimientos no cambiaran, ¿Eh?- Susurraba Icicle en su trono de hielo- Son sentimientos congelados e imposibles de ser derretido por cualquier llama de tristeza que se pongan en frente ti…eres un poco igual al yo. Pero a diferencia tuya…no pienso dejar que me arranque lo que es importante para mí…no de nuevo-

-¡Acabare contigo!- Exclamo Leo furiosamente.

Tras haber terminado de hablar y haber colocados sus dos manos en la misma posición de siempre, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos y levemente filosos ojos verdes termino creando en su mano derecho un arco que asemejaba la leve forma de un par de alas y en su mano izquierda una flecha, ambos objetos de hielo, y luego los posiciono ambos perfectamente mientras apuntaba a un único objetivo, el general de Spriggan Tail sentado tranquilamente en un trono de hielo a unos metros de su posición.

 **-¡Ice Make: Hawk Hunting!-**

Diciendo con ferocidad el nombre de su hechizo, Leo soltó aquella flecha de hielo acomodada entre sus dedos izquierdos y el arco de hielo de su mano derecha, y esta termina saliendo volando a gran velocidad al ser de casco y mascara platino que yacía tranquilamente sentado en un trono de hielo.

Pero mientras aquella flecha de hielo viajaba por el aire a gran velocidad, de un segundo a otro, esta tomo la forma de un halcón de hielo que gruñía y extendía sus alas mientras avanzaba a una velocidad comparable a la de un misil. Pero justamente cuando aquella veloz bestia alada de creación de hielo dinámica estaba a centímetros de impactar contra su principal objetivo en aquel terreno que era el amplio techo de la prisión de Spriggan Tail…

 **-Water Wall…-**

En el simple momento en que el susurro de una inexpresiva voz femenina resonó por los alrededores de aquel campo de batalla, Leo se sorprendió de gran manera al ver como el veloz y poderoso halcón de hielo bajo su control fue derretido de un segundo a otro en puro vapor en el instante en que termino impactado contra el gran muro de agua hirviente que había surgido de repente del suelo en frente de un tranquilo Icicle.

-Eso es…- Hablaba Leo con sorpresa.

El joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale presencio con malestar y disgusto como el muro de agua hirviendo que había aparecido para proteger al general de Spriggan Tail había desaparecido tan rápido como aparecido y ahora en su posición se encontraba la inexpresiva joven maga de Fairy Tail de largos cabellos y ojos de color azul oscuro que vestía con un traje de sirvienta azul con largas medias negras y botas largas de color negro y sin mencionar el grillete de hielo alrededor de su cuello.

-…Ha comenzado a usar también magia de agua. Parece que se tomó en serio las órdenes de ese bastardo de usar todas sus habilidades- Pensó el peliblanco con disgusto.

-Un agua suficiente hirviente para derretir una creación de hielo de un gran nivel…Tampoco lo hace mal con la magia de su madre maga de Earhland- Pensaba Icicle en silencio.

-Raine no permitirá que Icicle-sama salga lastimado- Dijo la inexpresiva maga de hielo con un tono serio.

Tras haber dicho esas palabras, la controlada joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail procedió a levantar su brazo derecho hacia adelante para así causar un pequeño sentimiento de sorpresa en el joven maga de hielo de Lamia Scale quien pudo ver claramente como un tatuaje de varias líneas negras habían aparecido nuevamente en este.

-¡Esas marcas…! ¡¿Va empezar a usar los poderes de Devil Slayer?!- Reacciono Leo con sorpresa.

Ante lo que había visto, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos se apresuró a invocar el mismo tatuaje que representaba la magia de hielo para derrotar demonios en su brazo izquierdo. Pero mientras hacía eso, una inexpresiva Raine piso con firmeza el suelo mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho y lo rodeaba de una poderosa, brillante y gélida aura mágica de color azul celeste.

 **-¡Hyoma Zero no Rasen!-**

Diciendo esas frías palabras con fuerza mientras lanzaba un golpe al aire con su puño derecho rodeado en aquella gélida aura mágica azul celeste, una controlada Raine termino creando una enorme espiral hecha con filosos y puntiagudos trozos de hielo y que avanzaba destructivamente con dirección a Leo, quien ante lo que había visto con sus levemente filosos ojos verdes, procedió a rodear sus dos brazos de una gélida aura mágica azul y unos fríos vientos.

 **-¡Hyoma Zero no Tsubasa!-**

Impulsando al unísono sus dos manos hacia adelante suyo, el joven mago de Lamia Scale termino creando unos fuertes vientos helados y decorados con unas grandes cantidades de nieve y que terminaron colisionando y deteniendo a la enorme espiral de hielo demoniaco de Raine para que después ambos ataques de magia mata-demonios terminaran causando una gran explosión de neblina helada que bloqueaba la vista de sus creadores en direcciones opuestas.

-…- Se quedaba Leo en silencio mientras observaba atenta y seriamente aquella nube de densa neblina helada.

A pesar de haberse quedando observando aquella extensa y densa nube de neblina helada con atentes y seriedad durante cada segundo desde del choque de ataques de hielo, Leo se terminó sorprendiendo levemente al ver como como esta fue complemente despejada al ser atravesada por una gran ráfaga de agua que viajaba a través del aire con gran velocidad y con dirección al joven mago de Lamia Scale.

Al ver eso, Leo inmediatamente pensó en congelar aquella enorme ráfaga de agua con su magia de hielo. Pero antes de que esto pudiera pasar, el peliblanco se sorprendió al ver como esa ráfaga de agua de gran tamaño termino dividiéndose en medio del aire en varios tentáculos de agua sólida que terminaron enredándose en su cuerpo como si tuvieran vida propia. Mas específicamente, Leo presencio como dos tentáculos de solida agua estrujaron fuertemente sus dos brazos, como uno de ellos estrujo violentamente sus dos piernas, como otro estrujo de igual manera su torso y uno más rodeo su cuello con fuerza.

Con todos aquellos tentáculos de solida agua estrujando tan fuertemente distintas partes de su cuerpo, Leo no pudo evitar terminar cayendo de frente al suelo que era el amplio techo de la prisión de Spriggan Tail. Y con el mago de Lamia Scale estando tirado e inmovilizado, aquellos tentáculos de solida agua que le sujetaban terminaron fusionando algunas de sus partes en la espalda de este y esta agua comenzó a tomar la forma humanoide de una joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro que ahora se encontraba estrangulando fuertemente al peliblanco con su brazos.

-¡¿R-R-Raine-san?!- Pensaba Leo con dificultad mientras era estrangulado-… ¡¿Ella convirtió su cuerpo en agua?! ¡Maldición, Juvia-san debió ensañarle ese truco durante el año de entrenamiento! ¡P-Pero…a esta distancia…yo puedo…!-

Con aquellos pensamientos difícilmente mantenidos en su cabeza debido a la falta de aire que aumentaba a cada segundo, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos logro con algo de dificultad apuntar su mano izquierda a aquella joven de largos cabellos e hipnotizados ojos color azul oscuro y con traje de sirvienta que trataba de estrangularlo, y con el único objetivo de disparar una potente ráfaga de hielo que congelaría su cuerpo de agua.

Pero incluso teniendo un objetivo tan claro, una ventajosa oportunidad y su vida en riesgo; Leo no podía hacer que su mano izquierda dejara de temblar mientras en su cabeza estuviera la idea de atacar a Raine, a pesar de que ella le estuviera estrangulando tan fuertemente. E incluso en esa situación, Leo logro voltear levemente la mirada y terminar observando los ojos azul oscuro de Raine, que aunque no poseían emoción, seguían lo suficientemente bellos para que una serie de recuerdos llegara a su cabeza.

-R-Raine-san…- Murmuraba Leo con cada vez menos aire.

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Hace 12 años atrás…_

Ocultándose de la calurosa y radiante luz del sol en una sombra creada por uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban una zona despejada y con suelo liso que pertenecía a uno de los tantos bosques que conformaban al Reino de Fiore, se encontraban tres personas. Más específicamente, un hombre adulto apoyado en el árbol que era su paragua contra sol, y con un niño y una niña sentados en el suelo a su lado y también apoyados en el mismo árbol, ambos al parecer de siete años de edad.

El hombre adulto que se mantenía apoyado en aquel árbol con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos negros cerrados poseía unos puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco peinados un poco a la derecha y se mantenía vestido con una camisa de color azul con mangas largas, unos pantalones de un color negros, unas botas grises y aunque no era visible debido a su ropa, ese hombre poseía la marca de Lamia Scale en su pectoral derecho.

Y en cuanto a los niños de siete años sentados en el suelo a su lado y que poseían un gran parecido entre ellos y con aquel hombre adulto; El varón poseía un cabello blanco un poco puntiagudos, unos ojos verdes levemente filosos y vestía con una remera blanca, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas masculinas sandalias de verano; Mientras que la niña poseía un largo cabello de color rosado claro amarrado en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza a excepción de unos cuantos mechones en su frente que eran de color blanco, unos hermosos ojos verdes y vestía con un vestido de verano blanco y corto con unas sandalias femeninas marrones.

-Ah, que calor hay hoy- Comentaba una Ur Vastia de siete años con tono quejoso.

-Ur tiene razón, papa. ¿Por qué tenemos que entrenar en un día tan caluroso? Tú y yo somos magos de hielo, ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿No es mejor entrenar en un ambiente frio?- Decía un Leo Vastia de siete años de edad tras las palabras de su hermana gemela.

-Leo, Ur, no se quejen. Ambos muy pronto serán magos de Lamia Scale como su padre. Y un mago tiene que estar preparado en cualquier situación. Como por ejemplo, centrarse que su magia no se vuelva débil por un simple día de calor- Dijo Lyon a sus dos hijos.

-Sí, sí. Entonces, ¿Por qué no hemos comenzado a entrenar si es tan importante?- Preguntaba Leo quejoso.

-¿No te lo dije hace unos minutos? Estamos esperando a alguien que entrenara con nosotros- Contesto Lyon tranquilamente.

-Es el hijo de Gray-san, ¿Verdad? Los escuche hablando antes sobre el- Dijo Ur algo interesada.

-Así es. Tiene la misma edad que ustedes y es una maga de hielo como su padre, Leo y yo. Y Gray también quiere que tenga algo de experiencia antes de unirse formalmente a Fairy Tail y que mejor compañero de entrenamiento como alguien de su edad como Leo- Explicaba Lyon de manera calmada.

-Hmh…Con un niño que va hacer un mago de Fairy Tail. A parte de Gray-san, no he conocido a nadie más de ese gremio, pero he escuchado por la gente de la ciudad que son muy ruidosos y siempre están haciendo destrozos en sus misiones. Espero que el mocoso de Gray-san no sea así- Pensaba un joven Leo en silencio.

-Oh, ¿Ya están aquí? Lamento haberles hecho esperar-

Tras haber escuchado esa relajada voz masculina adulta, los tres miembros de la familia Vastia resguardados de la sombra de aquel árbol voltearon la mirada y observaron como a aquella zona de suelo liso en medio de un bosque en donde ellos se encontraban se empezó a acercar un hombre adulto de desordenados cabellos azul oscuro, ojos negros, un cuerpo bien ejercitado, la marca de Fairy Tail en su pectoral derecha y que no vestía nada más que unos shorts cortos y unas sandalias.

-Gray-san. Por fin llego- Dijo Leo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Y se nota que todavía que no supera esa costumbre suya de quitarse la ropa- Comentaba Ur levantándose del suelo.

-Y que lo digas. Ese Gray nunca cambiara- Apoyo Lyon tras haberse quitado su camisa y enseñar su ejercitado cuerpo.

-No deberías decir eso luego de seguirle el juego, papa- Comento Ur con una gota de sudor bajando por cabeza.

-Llega tarde, Gray-san. Hemos resistido este calor por más de media hora- Se quejaba el joven de cabellos blancos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué estás diciendo, mocoso? Yo estoy llegando a la hora acordada. Ustedes llegaron más temprano de lo acordado- Dijo Gray sacando la lengua de manera burlo y haciendo enojar a Leo.

-Bueno, dejando quien llego primero y quien llego tarde a aparte, ¿Trajiste a Raine-chan, Gray?- Preguntaba Lyon de manera tranquila.

-¿Raine…-chan? Es un nombre algo peculiar para un niño. Supongo que se lo pusieron en relación al nombre de su madre- Pensaba Leo confuso.

-Sí, aquí está conmigo. Aunque sigue siendo algo tímida como su madre a esa edad. Vamos, Raine, no tengas malos modales y preséntate- Contesto Gray sonriente bajando la mirada a detrás de sus piernas.

-¿Hm?- Reacciono Leo todavía con leve confusión.

Dirigiendo sus miradas a las piernas del mago adulto de Fairy Tail ahí presente y observando como una pequeña persona comenzaba a salir detrás de ellas, de los tres Vastia ahí presentes, Leo fue el único que poco a poco abrió sus ojos con gran asombro mientras sus labios se quedaban totalmente secos, sus mejillas mostraban un leve pero notable sonrojo y sus latidos aceleraban a una gran velocidad.

Lyon, Ur y Leo presenciaban claramente como detrás de las piernas de Gray se revelaba livianamente una linda joven de siete años de edad que poseía un corto y hermoso cabello de color azul y unos encantadores pero tímidos ojos del mismo color y que se mantenía vistiendo un corto vestido-abrigo de color azul marino oscuro con un chal del mismo color a la altura de sus hombros y junto con unas botas de color marrón de su talla y un pequeño sobrero ruso Cossak.

-S-Soy…Raine Loxar-Fullbuster. M-Mucho gusto- Se presentaba la joven detrás de Gray con timidez.

-¡¿E-Es una niña?! ¡E-E-Es muy linda!- Pensó Leo inmediatamente con gran nerviosismo.

-Hola, Raine-chan, ha pasado un tiempo. Ellos son mis hijos y los quienes entrenaran junto a ti hoy. Vamos, ustedes también preséntense- Decia Lyon amablemente.

-Y-Yo soy Leo Vastia. Igualmente, Mucho gusto- Se presentaba Leo nerviosamente.

-Y yo soy Ur Vastia. También es un gusto conocerte, Raine- La joven de cabellos rosados claro volteo ligeramente su mirada hacia su hermano gemelo a su lado y tras su nerviosismo, puso una leve sonrisa pícara para luego acercarse a él y susurrar- ¿Qué pasa, Leo? Estas todo sonrojado y nervioso, ¿Acaso pasa algo con esta linda niña en frente de ti?-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡C-Cállate! ¡N-No es nada!- Grito Leo con enojo y más sonrojo en su cara.

-Entonces, comencemos el entrenamiento. Raine, no tienes que comportante tan tímida con ellos. Desde ahora, ellos son tus amigos, ¿De acuerdo?- Le decía Gray amablemente a su hija.

-Sí, papa- Contesto la pequeña Raine tímidamente mientras una pequeña Ur y un pequeño Leo sonreían.

 _-Así fue como Raine-san nos conoció a mi hermana gemela, Ur y a mí. Al principio lo que yo sentía por ella era una pequeña atracción por lo linda que era y su adorable timidez. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, esa pequeña atracción fue cambiada por unos fuertes sentimientos de amor que aumentaban mientras los tres nos hacíamos cada vez más amigos. Y yo posiblemente le hubiera confesando mis sentimientos hace años de no ser por…-_

… _Un año después…_

Tras un largo día de entrenamiento con sus respectivos padres, los cuales ahora mantenían un pequeño combate de entrenamiento entre ellos en alguna parte; Leo, Ur y Raina, los tres ahora con ocho años de edad, se mantenían descansando sentados al lado de un hermoso lago en medio de un bosque de Fiore bañado por la cálida luz del sol mientras metían sus pies descalzos en la refrescante agua y comían las comidas que les habían preparados sus respectivas madres.

Y aparte de un pequeño crecimiento en altura y musculatura en el cuerpo de los tres jóvenes; se podía apreciar como Leo ahora poseía la marca de Lamia Scale verde en su antebrazo derecho y Ur en el lado derecho y superior de su pecho en crecimiento y en color anaranjado claro, mientras que Raine poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecho y en color azul marino oscuro al igual que su cabello corto y ojos.

-Ah, que cansancio. Hoy entrenamos mucho más de lo normal, ¿Verdad?- Comento Ur mientras movía sus pies en el agua de lago.

-Somos magos del gremio ahora, ¿Qué esperabas? No quieres estar en una mala situación durante una misión y que tu magia no tenga la suficiente fuerza para ayudarte, ¿O si, hermanita?- Explicaba Leo engreído mientras comía su comida.

-Si, si, lo que digas. Y dime, Raine, ¿Cómo fue tu día de ingreso a Fairy Tail? Conociendo la reputación de gremio, seguramente hicieron una gran fiesta o algo así para darle la bienvenida a ti y a los demas niños que se unían ese día, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Ur con interés.

-Así es. Todos en el gremio dieron una gran fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Raine y a los hijos de los demas senpais. Y aunque el padre de Raine dijo que solo buscaban una excusa para hacer alboroto y beber todo el día, mi madre estaba tan emocionada por mi ingreso a Fairy Tail que incluso me hizo usar uno de mis vestidos para fiesta que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Sinceramente fue algo vergonzoso para Raine ser tratada así- Explicaba la pequeña peliazul con una amigable y leve sonrisa.

-Con un vestido…Me pregunto cómo se veía Raine en el- Pensaba Leo desviando la mirada mientras bebía una bebida.

-Hmm. Con que un vestido. Oye, Leo, ¿Cómo crees que se veía Raine? ¿Eh? ¿Puedes imaginarlo?- Preguntaba Ur en un pícaro tono.

-¡¿Eh?!- Leo no pudo evitar escupir su bebida con gran nerviosismo.

-Aunque la fiesta fue en realidad fue muy divertida en realidad. Todos los senpais tratan a Raine de manera muy amigable y amable y fue una gran oportunidad para conocer mejor a todos los demas que se unieron al gremio- Comentaba la joven maga de hielo.

-¿Eh? ¿Conocerlos mejor? ¿Acaso no los conocías antes, Raine? ¿Acaso sus padres no son amigos y viven todos en la misma ciudad?- Preguntaba Ur con leve confusión.

-Bueno, Raine conocía sus nombres y los había visto en algunas ocasiones cuando paseaba, pero nunca habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar debido a que nuestros padres estaban bastantes ocupados en misiones y otras cosas. Pero ahora que podemos ir al gremio sin su permiso necesariamente, nos vemos más seguidamente y ahora somos todos amigos. Tres de ellos incluso forman equipo de vez en cuando durante misiones- Explicaba Raine mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Cómo eran ellos? Tus nuevos amigos- Preguntaba la joven de pelo rosado con mechones blancos en el frente con interés.

-Todos son muy amables con Raine y también muy divertidos e interesantes- Hablaba Raine sonriente- Alicia-san y Marcus-kun se comportan de una manera madura a pesar de que tenemos la misma edad y a pesar de que son los hijos de los magos más fuertes del gremio no son nada arrogantes como creí. Ryos-kun es alguien que se comporta rudo y amenazante, pero es una persona muy amigable en realidad y nos llevamos bastante bien, posiblemente porque la madre de Raine y su padre antes pertenecían a otro gremio y son muy buenos amigos. Y también esta Sonia-san que a pesar de que es muy hermosa, siempre está comportándose como un chico ruidoso, pero eso evita que Raine y ella sean buenas amigas-

-Ya veo. Con esa sonrisa en tu cara mientras hablas de ellos, deben ser muy buenas y agradables personas- Dijo Ur sonriente.

-Me alegra mucho que tenga tantos amigos ahora, Raine-san. Espero que podamos conocerlos algún día- Dijo Leo alegremente.

-Si. Raine también espera que puedan conocerlos algún día, Ur-san, Leo-kun. Sobre todo a Tsuna-sama- Dijo la maga de hielo sonriente y con leve sonrojos en sus mejillas.

-¿Hm?- Sonreía Leo amigablemente mientras un pequeño temblor recorrió tanto su interior como exterior.

-¿Tsuna…-sama? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Y qué pasa con esa forma de llamarlo? ¿Acaso es uno de tus senpais o algo así?- Preguntaba Ur con confusión.

-No, es uno de los niños que ahora son miembros de Fairy Tail, y…- Raine paso a tocar sus mejillas con vergüenza-…Es la persona que le gusta a Raine-

Aunque ella no se percató de ello, en el simple momento en que la joven Raine de ocho años dijo esas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y un sonrojo de vergüenza decorando sus mejillas, Leo no pudo hacer nada más que quedar totalmente petrificado con una fingida sonrisa en su rostro mientras que internamente estaba desatando un gran grito de desesperación al mismo tiempo que varias flechas de dolor atravesaban su cuerpo.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que le gusta?!- Reacciono Leo totalmente en shock.

-¿Qué te gusta? ¿Cómo paso eso tan de repente? ¿Y cuándo?- Preguntaba Ur con sorpresa y confusión.

-Fue el día en que nos conocimos, el día en que nos unimos todos a Fairy Tail. A pesar de que todos teníamos la misma edad y nuestro nivel de habilidad no era muy diferente, Tsuna-sama declaro que algún día derrotaría a la Maestra y a los otros magos mayores de Fairy Tail, incluyendo a su padre- Explicaba Raine sonrojada.

-¿Su padre? ¿Y es alguien bastante fuerte el papa de ese "Tsuna-sama" tuyo?- Preguntaba la joven maga de Lamia Scale.

-Por lo que Raine ha escuchado, así parece -Hablaba la peliazul oscuro- Su nombre es el famoso Natsu Dragneel conocido como "Salamander" y es el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail. Aunque al parecer no ha estado en el gremio o en la ciudad en mucho tiempo debido a las largas misiones que realiza como mago de clase SS y por eso se ha ganado el enojo de Tsuna-sama y la persona que el más desea derrotar. Toda esa gran confianza y ferocidad que Tsuna-sama poseía hizo que el corazón de Raine se agitara en el primer momento en que lo vio. Sin duda este debe ser el sentimiento del amor que la madre de Raine sintió la primera vez que vio al padre de Raine-

-Y-Ya veo. En cualquier santo, me alegro por ti y espero que tus sentimientos también sean correspondidos por ese Tsuna. ¿No crees lo mismo, Leo?- Una sonriente Ur paso a ver a su hermano gemelo a su lado.

-La persona que le gusta…la persona que le gusta….la persona que le gusta…-Era todo lo que repetía un palido y paralizado Leo mientras un pequeño fantasma con la forma de su cara salía de su boca.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Leo?! ¡Reacciona, Leo! ¡Leo! ¡Leo! ¡No dejes que tu alma se salga tan fácilmente!- Gritaba Ur mientras agitaba el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo en shock y Raine seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

 _-A partir de ese día, tuve que esforzarme más en ocultar mis propios sentimientos para no causarle problemas a Raine-san que tenía sus propios sentimientos, pero eso no hizo que mi amor por ella se disminuyera ni un poco. Para Raine-san yo era Leo, su mejor amigo y la persona con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, y aunque mis verdaderos sentimientos eran desconocidos para ella, esa relación me bastaba en ese entonces. Ya que esa alegría y agitación del corazón que ella sentía cuando hablaba de ese cabeza de carbón, yo la sentía cada vez que la veía sonreír tan felizmente. Usted es la persona que yo amo-_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-… ¡P-Por esa simple razón…aunque mi vida dependa de ella…No puedo lastimar a Raine-san! ¡Pero…!- Pensaba Leo ferozmente.

A pesar de poseer sus dos brazos y sus dos piernas siendo estrujadas con gran fuerza brutal por unos solidos tentáculos de agua mientras su cuello era estrujado con aun más fuerza por los brazos de una hipnotizada Raine que se encontraba sobre su espalda mientras él estaba tirado de cara en el suelo que era aquel amplio techo de la prisión de demonios de Zeref de Helland, Leo uso todo su feroz esfuerzo para lograr apuntar la palma de su mano izquierda hacia su actual oponente y disparar una ligera pero potente ráfaga de hielo demoniaco a su dirección.

Pero a pesar de que ella ráfaga de hielo disparada por Leo pudo haber usada para congelar el cuerpo de agua que ahora poseía una hipnotizada Raine, este viajaba por el aire con dirección especifica al grillete de hielo que aprisionaba el cuello de esta, y eso fue algo que ella noto con ojos de color azul oscuro sin emociones que se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a tiempo aquel ataque.

-¡…Puedo destruir ese estúpido grillete!- Pensaba Leo mientras era estrangulado.

A unos pocos centímetros y nanosegundos de que aquella ráfaga de hielo de magia mata-demonios hiciera contacto con aquel grillete de hielo, una controlada joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro se apresuró a deshacer sus tentáculos de agua sobre las extremidades del joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos así como a dejar de estrangular su cuello con sus brazos, para después dar un amplio salto que le permitió esquivar el ataque y la posiciono al lado del general de Spriggan Tail, el cual había observado todo estando en su trono de hielo.

-¿Retrocedió? Bien…eso significa que debe estar preocupada de que le pase algo a ese grillete alrededor de su cuello…si lo destruyo, Raine-san…- Pensaba Leo mientras ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aire.

-Ese mocoso...trato de destruir el grillete de hielo alrededor del cuello de Raine a pesar de tener una oportunidad perfecta para atinarle un buen golpe con su magia. Estaba tratando de liberarla. Aunque la persona bajo el efecto de Ice Slave automáticamente tiene el deseo de proteger ese grillete, ¿Ese mocoso tiene la habilidad suficiente para deshacer esta magia? Sera mejor no tomar ese riesgo…- Pensó Icicle para luego decir-…Raine, cambie de opinión. No tienes que usar todas tus habilidades. Solamente mata ese mocoso entrometido en este instante-

-Como usted desee, Icicle-sama- Respondió la hipnotizada Raine.

-¿Quiere acabar rápido con esto? ¿Sera por qué se dio cuenta que ataque ese grillete de hielo alrededor del cuello de Raien-san? Si es así, debe estar preocupado de que algo le pase. Eso debe significar que yo tengo razón. Si me deshago de ese molesto y feo grillete… ¡Raine volverá a mostrar la sonrisa de siempre!- Pensó un feroz Leo rodeando su cuerpo con una fuerte y gélida aura de color azul blanquecino.

Al mismo tiempo que el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos y filosos ojos verdes de seria y decidida expresión rodeaba su cuerpo bien ejercitado con una potente y helada aura mágica de puro color azul blanquecino que luego era redirigida a cada una de sus dos manos, la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color sin emociones rodeaba su cuerpo vestido con un traje de sirvienta azul con una aura mágica parecida a la del mago de Lamia Scale mientras que comenzaba a reunir partículas de hielo en su mano derecha

Todas aquellas partículas de hielo que se formaban del agua congelada en el aire y luego se unían en la palma de la mano de una Raine sin emociones eventualmente terminaron formando un gran pedazo de solido hielo que empezó a ser moldeado. La femenina Devil Slayer de Hielo ahí presente hizo que el pedazo de hielo en su mano derecha adoptara la forma de una fina pero gruesa lanza con algunos grabados en espiral y con una punta afilada y cortante.

Y sujetando con firmeza aquella larga lanza de hielo con su mano derecha, una controlada Raine pasó a posicionar su cuerpo en una posición de carrera mientras apuntaba el arma que sujetaba y su fría mirada sin emociones al joven mago de Lamia Scale a unos metros de su posición, el cual se mantenía firmemente en su posición con una decidida mirada grabada en sus levemente filosos ojos verdes y con sus dos manos empañadas de un frio y gran poder mágico.

 **-¡Hyoma Zero no Yari!-**

Tras haber dicho esas palabras con serio tono, la controlada maga de Fairy Tail se impulsó con una bestial velocidad hacia su delantera al mismo instante que apuntaba la afilada lanza de hielo en su mano derecha hacia el mago de Lamia Scale al cual se acercaba en cuestión de nanosegundos, y el cual se seguía manteniendo firme en su posición mientras se concentraba en posicionar sus dos manos en el mismo lugar en donde pronto estaría el cuello de su oponente y amada.

-¡Raine-san…!- Era en lo único en que pensaba el decidido mago de Lamia Scale.

Pero antes de que Leo tuviera oportunidad de tocar aquel grillete de hielo que rodeaba el cuello de aquella joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro, una fría Raine término enterrando con firmeza la punta de la lanza de hielo que había entre sus dedos en el desprotegido pecho del joven mago de Lamia Scale. Y ante eso, Leo no pudo evitar gritar con gran dolor mientras leves gotas de sangre salían de su boca y para después terminar salir con dirección hacia atrás con gran fuerza debido a aquel violento y letal impacto contra su pecho.

Y mientras el herido joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale rodaba brutalmente por el suelo que era aquel amplio techo perteneciente a la prisión de Spriggan Tail para los demonios de los libros de Zeref en Helland, la controlada e inexpresiva joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail deshacía aquella lanza de hielo que se encontraba entre sus dedos y mientras el general de Spriggan Tail sentía placer al observar esa escena desde el trono de hielo donde estaba tranquilamente sentado.

-Ese mocoso concentro su poder mágico en sus manos para tratar de deshacer el grillete cuando Raine se acercara, pero eso solo le costó su defensa y su vida. Es una manera algo patética de morir, ¿No crees, Raine?- Comentaba Icicle relajadamente.

-…- Se quedaba Raine en frio silencio.

-¿Hm? ¿Raine? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas?- Preguntaba el ser enmascarado con confusión.

Pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail procedió a darse la vuelta rápidamente con dirección al general de Spriggan Tail sentado en un trono de hielo a su espalda. Y haciendo eso al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cuerpo con una potente y helada aura mágica de color azul blanquecino, Raine le enseño al apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" como no solo como sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro habían recuperado el brillo emocional de antes, sino también como estos mostraban una gran ferocidad a su dirección.

 **-¡Hyoma no Gekiko!-**

Gritando furiosamente aquellas palabras que representaban a su hechizo, la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro termino disparando de los alrededores de su boca una enorme y poderosa ráfaga de nieve y hielo que congelaba todo el terreno por el que avanzaba velozmente y que iba dirigida al general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente, el cual al no poder reaccionar a tiempo debido al sentimiento de sorpresa que le recorría, termino siendo impactado por aquel repentino ataque.

Al llegar a su destino, aquel ataque de magia de hielo para matar demonios termino causando una gran explosión de nieve, hielo y neblina azul blanquecina. Pero a pesar del gran poder de impacto y tamaño de aquella explosión de elementos helados, esta termino siendo totalmente despejada desde el interior por el movimiento de brazos de un ser que vestía un abrigo azul y portaba una máscara-casco plateado, y el cual se encontraba ahora de pie observando a la feroz maga de Fairy Tail que le había atacado.

-Raine… ¿Cómo? Deberías estas todavía bajo el efecto de mi Ice Slave- Decía Icicle con un serio tono.

-Raine no esta tan seguro de eso- Dijo en serio tono la maga de Fairy Tail.

Luego de que la femenina Devil Slayer de Hielo dijera esas últimas palabras, el general de Spriggan Tail a unos pasos en frente de ella presencio con leve asombro como el grillete de hielo que rodeaba el cuello de aquella maga de Fairy Tail repentinamente se había divido en dos para que después ambas partes terminaran cayendo al suelo y romperse por completo.

-El grillete de hielo… ¿Se rompió?- Reacciono Icicle con algo de shock en su voz.

-Así es. Tal vez tú no lo viste, pero Leo-kun logro tocar por un instante ese grillete de hielo que se mantenía alrededor del cuello de Raine. Un instante que fue tiempo suficiente para destruir la despreciable magia que me mantenía bajo tu control- Explico la peliazul con ferocidad.

-¿Con tan solo tocarlo por un instante…ese mocoso?...Pensó Icicle para luego decir- Hmp. Reconozco que es algo sorprendente que ese muchacho haya logrado romper mi magia de hielo, pero pensar que tuvo que sacrificar su vida para tener una oportunidad de hacer eso, es algo patético si me lo preguntas. Debió amarte mucho para hacer tal sacrificio, Raine-

-¡Maldito…!- Dijo Raine apretando sus puños con rabia.

-Tú tienes razón. Yo la amo mucho…-

En el momento de haber escuchado esa palabras dichas por una voz masculina, tanto Icicle como Raine voltearon sus respectivas miradas con sorpresa hacia la dirección de donde esta había provenida. Y al hacerlo, ambos magos de hielo presenciaron como el tercer mago de hielo ahí presente que supuestamente había sido apuñalado en su pecho con una larga lanza de hielo, ahora se comenzaba a levantar mientras leves cantidades de sangre surgían a través del agujero en su camisa negra y mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro de cansancio.

-…P-Pero…es porque la amo que no puedo permitirme morir en este momento. Por puedo dejar que Raine sea invadida por la tristeza luego de por fin haberse liberado de tu maldito control, bastardo enmascarado- Dijo Leo sonriente y cansando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sigue vivo?!- Reacciono Icicle con asombro.

-¡Leo-kun!- Exclamo Raine con felicidad apresurándose a correr al lado del mago de Lamia Scale.

-Raine-san…Me alegra verla sonreír como siempre…- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Leo-kun…esa sangre en tu pecho… ¿Acaso Raine…?- Hablaba la maga de Fairy Tail con preocupación.

-No se preocupe por esto. Es solamente una herida superficial. No es nada grave. Mi estado de cansancio es más por haber usado bastante poder mágico que por la herida en mi pecho- Explicaba el mago de Lamia Scale con leve dificultad.

-Pero aun así…es culpa de Raine. Aparte de que tratabas de salvarme, Leo-kun no me lastimo ni una sola vez mientras peleábamos, mientras Raine lo lastimo varias veces con su magia…En serio, lo siento mucho…por todo. Por hacerte daño…tanto en esta pelea como mucho antes…Raine…no te dio una respuesta que merecerías…pero ahora…-

-Por favor, deje de disculparse, Raine-san…- Poniéndose de pie, Leo tomo la mano de Raine y aunque él no lo noto, eso produjo un leve rubor en sus mejillas-…Aunque puede que usted tenga culpa, quiero que sepa que tengo lo que paso, fue culpa de ese bastardo con mascara de ahí. Y sobre su respuesta…sinceramente, es la cosa que más quiero saber en el mundo. Aunque mis sentimientos seas respondidos o rechazados, quiero que sepa que yo siempre estaré a su lado ya sea como su amor o como su amigo. Pero ahora mismo…necesitamos ser compañeros magos que estén concentrados en vencer al enemigo que esta frente nuestro, por eso… ¿Podría posponer su respuesta y luchar a mi lado, Raine-san?-

-Leo-kun…- Hablaba Raine sorprendida y levemente sonrojada para después sonreír con confianza y colocarse al lado de su amigo de la infancia-… ¡Por supuesto!-

-Oh. Pensar que se están poniendo tan románticos en frente de su enemigo, me van a hacer sentir incómodo. Pero dejando la cursilería a un lado, ¿Cómo demonios fue que sobreviviste, mocoso? Aunque no haya visto como deshiciste mi Ice Slave, sin duda vi como fuiste apuñalado por Raine, ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntaba Icicle con severidad.

-Si tanto quieres saber, fue gracias a un escudo invisible- Respondió Leo sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¿Un escudo invisible?- Repitieron tanto Icicle como Raine con confusión.

-Así es. Aparte de concentrarme para deshacer el grillete de hielo que rodeaba el cuello de Raine-san, también concentre mi poder mágico para crear una armadura de hielo demoniaco más denso que el acero debajo de piel- Dijo el peliblanco con gran seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Una armadura de hielo debajo…de tu piel?- Reacciono el general de Spriggan Tail con confusión.

-Si…-Leo procedió a usar sus manos para abrir levemente aquella herida sangrante en su pecho y enseñar partes de un gélido hielo azulado debajo de su piel-…Cuesta bastante poder mágico para hacerlo tan dura como el acero y gran concentración para no terminar congelando un vaso sanguíneo o algo así, pero sin duda es una armadura de hielo oculta bajo mi piel. Es una forma de defenderme y dejar que el enemigo se acerque sin peligro grave. Es un hechizo que estuve practicando durante el año completo que ustedes nos dieron, Spriggans, ya que por experiencia puedo decirte, que te apuñalen en batalla no es una sensación muy agradable. Y aunque no me imagine que la usaría para rescatar a una amiga, me alegra haber creado este hechizo-

-Este mocoso… ¿Fue capaz de destruir mi Ice Slave mientras mantenía un hechizo que pudo haber dañado gravemente su cuerpo si no se concentraba lo suficiente?...Imposible…Acaso… ¿Yo lo subestime tanto?- Pensaba Icicle sorprendido.

-¡Y Ahora que Raine está libre de tu control, nosotros te venceremos., "El Carcelero de Nieve" Icicle…!- Exclamaba ferozmente la maga de Fairy Tail.

-¡…Y luego regresaremos con nuestros gremios, compañeros y familia en Earthland para ayudar a terminar la estúpida guerra que ustedes empezaron, Spriggan Tail!- Exclamo de igual manera un fiero mago de Lamia Scale.

Tras haber dicho aquellas palabras, los dos jóvenes magos de hielo de seria y determinada actitud procedieron a sujetar la parte superior de las respectivas prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos, y luego ambos lanzaron al aire en tiempo unísono. Y con un Leo mostrando su torso herido y bien ejercitado tras haber lanzado su camisa negra por los aires, junto con una Raine que se había deshecho de los delantales del traje de sirvienta azul que vestía, ambos jóvenes pegaron sus espaldas mientras se colocaban en de lucha con dirección a un tranquilo Icicle.

-Con que se quitan sus ropas- Hablaba el enmascarado tranquilamente- Les dijeron que esa era una forma de sentir el frio durante sus entrenamientos y al final se volvió una costumbre, ¿Verdad? Que recuerdos. Pero, ¿Qué ustedes me vencerán? Dejen las bromas, Es cierto que subestime sus habilidades, pero eso todavía no los hace capaces de enfrentarse a mí, jóvenes. ¿Acaso no recuerdan la última vez que lo intentaron? La única diferencia con aquel resultado es que esta vez me asegurare de matar al mocoso para que Raine se quede esta vez de manera definitiva bajo el poder de mi Ice Slave-

-Raine no cree que eso pase. Ya que nosotros…- Hablaba la peliazul oscuro con una leve sonrisa.

-…Somos más fuertes que antes- Apoyo el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos de igual manera.

Ahora, tras decir aquellas palabras con unas confiadas y pequeñas sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, Leo procedió a invocar las líneas negras que representaba el poder del Devil Slayer de Hielo en su brazo izquierdo mientras que Raine las hizo aparecer en su brazo derecha para que después ambos cruzaron sus respectivos brazos y luego sus cuerpos fueran envueltos en una poderosa y gran aura de poder mágico color azul blanquecino y que expulsaba unos potentes vientos helados que agitaban las vestimentas del general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente y que lo sorprendieron levemente.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿El poder mágico de ambos aumento más que antes?! ¡¿Cómo?!...Espera…no dejes que mocosos como estos te intimiden…mantente frio. Debe haber una explicación para esto… ¿Tiene que ver con que ambos poseen parte de los poderes de un Devil Slayer de Hielo?... ¿Eh? ¿Partes?...Ya veo. Con que es eso. Ambos poseen mitad y mitad de los poderes de un Devil Slayer, los cuales aumentan su propia magia, y ahora que las dos mitades de la magia de Devil Slayer de Hielo están juntas, ese aumento de poder mágico se incrementó. En otras palabras, mientras estos dos estén juntos, serán más fuertes- Pensaba Icicle sorprendido pero manteniéndose calmado a la vista.

-¿Qué pasa, bastardo enmascarado? ¿Te atragantaste con tus propias palabras?- Preguntaba Leo con sarcasmo y confianza.

-¡Jajaja!- Hablaba Icicle entre risas- ¡Aunque me duele admitirlo, puede que ese sea el caso, mocoso! ¡Ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien me ha sorprendido tantas veces seguidas! ¡Les daré mis respetos, enfrentándolos seriamente por un tiempo! ¡Y como un mago de hielo que soy, solo hay una forma de que yo me ponga serio!-

Hablando con alegría a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el general de Spriggan Tail apodado "El Carcelero de Nieve" procedió a colocar su mano derecha cubierta con un guante negro sobre el abrigo azul oscuro que cubría su cuerpo mientras su mano izquierda cubierta con el guante negro que hacia juego con el otro fue posicionada sobre el casco-mascara plateada que cubría su cabeza y rostro. Y sujetando estas prendas con firmeza; el llamado Icicle inmediatamente paso a lanzar el abrigo azul, los guantes negros y el casco-mascara plateada que vestía por los aires y sorprendió de gran manera a los dos jóvenes magos a unos metros frente a él.

-¡¿Se quitó la ropa como nosotros…?!...¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Leo abriendo sus verdes ojos con enorme sorpresa.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡E-Ese…rostro…!- Reaccionaba Raine con unos ojos azul oscuro sorprendidos y temblorosos.

-¿Qué les pasa, jóvenes?...- Hablaba Icicle con una sonrisa en su rostro revelado.

Aparte de ahora estar solamente cubierto con unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y unas botas negras y enseñar un torso de adulto y brazos tonificados y musculosos pero llenos de una gran cantidad de cicatrices de cortes, balazos y quemaduras; el llamado Icicle sonría mientras enseñaba su rostro decorado por un más o menos largo cabello en punta y desordenado de color negro y unos ojos negros levemente filosos. Ese era rostro que tanto Leo como Raine reconocieron de inmediato con colosal impresión.

-Pareciera que acabaran de ver un fantasma- Decía sonriente el hombre con el rostro de Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿G-Gray-san?!- Nombraba Leo con enorme asombro.

-¡¿E-El…padre de Raine?! ¡E-Esto es imposible! ¡¿Qué clase de truco tratas de usar?! ¡Raine no caerá en una mentira tan obvia como esa!- Gritaba la peliazul oscuro con furia.

-No es una mentira, Raine. Es tal como dijiste. Yo soy tu padre, y tú eres mi hija. Por eso es que tú debes estar a mi lado, Raine- Decía el llamado Icicle con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya detente! ¡El único padre que tiene Raine es Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail! ¡Aunque tengas su cara, tú no eres el!- Exclamo la maga de hielo fieramente.

-¡Yo también soy Gray Fullbuster, por lo cual tu eres mi hija, ¿Entiendes, Raine?! ¡Yo soy tu padre!- Grito el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" con locura en su mirada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo también?!- Pensó Raine con algo de asombro por esa reacción de su enemigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Y-Ya veo! ¡Si lo pienso bien, es algo bastante obvio! ¡Tú…eres el doble de Gray-san de Helland, ¿Verdad?! ¡Al igual que Sena es el doble de Serena, ¿Verdad?!- Explico Leo con seriedad.

-¡ah! ¡Y-Ya veo! ¡Con que es eso!- Dijo Raine tras entenderlo.

-¡Asi es! ¡Yo soy el Gray Fullbuster de este mundo, de Helland! ¡Pero eso no cambia nada! ¡Más bien las aclara aún más! ¡Esto significa que no soy un impostor o algo así! ¡Soy Gray Fullbuster, soy tu padre, Raine!- Gritaba el llamado Icicle con una sonrisa y locura en su mirada.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Aunque tengas el mismo nombre y el mismo rostro que el padre de Raine, tú no lo eres! ¡Eres un hombre cruel que ha llevado una vida de asesinatos y destrucción que creo que un mundo tan atroz que Sena-san tuvo que cruzar las dimensiones para pedir ayuda y salvarlo! ¡Tú no eres Gray Fullbuster! ¡Solo eres el diabólico Icicle, general de Spriggan Tail! ¡No eres mi familia!- Gritaba Raine ferozmente.

-¿Q-Que no soy…?...No… ¡No digas eso! ¡Soy tu padre, Raine! ¡Y tu estarás a mi lado como mi familia, quieras o no!- Grito el Gray de Helland con gran furia.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Tras revelarse como el doble de Gray-san su comportamiento cambio… ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué quieres tanto a Raine-san?!- Gritaba Leo con confusión.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Raine es de un mundo diferente al tuyo! ¡Nunca hemos visto! ¡Tú no perteneces a la vida de Raine, y Raine no pertenece a la tuya, entonces, ¿Por qué?!- Preguntaba la maga de Fairy Tail con grave interés.

-Es cierto…-Hablaba Icicle con una mirada baja-…Tu nunca estuviste en mi vida…cuando fui a Eathland fue la primera vez que te vi con mis ojos…pero…las cosas no debieron de ser así…Raine…tú lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? La historia que te conté estando bajo mi control-

-¿Eh? ¿Historia?- Repitió el joven mago de Lamia Scale ahí presente con confusión.

-Historia… ¡ah! ¿La historia del hombre que asesinó a su esposa embarazada? Pero, ¿Eso que ti…?...-Raine abrió sus ojos azul oscuro con repentina sorpresa-… ¡N-No puede ser…Es historia…!-

-¡Eso es! ¡No una historia cualquiera! ¡Era mi vida! ¡Mi vida llena de desgracia como un mago! ¡Yo…mate…mate a mi esposa…a mi amada Juvia solamente por un estúpido accidente! ¡Y…te mate a ti cuando te tenía en su interior, Raine!-

-¡…!- Reaccionaron tanto Leo como Raine con un incomparable asombro que no les permitió decir ni una palabra.

-¡Desde ese maldito día yo estuve atrapado en pura desesperación al punto que se volvió algo normal para mí! ¡Abandone el ejército de mi pueblo y viaje por todo Helland en busca de algo que me permitiera borrar el maldito error que había cometido! ¡En templos antiguos y torturando a famosos magos y científicos, aprendí muchas magias, pero ninguna que me permitiera revivir a mi amada esposa o al bebe en su interior! ¡Yo estaba al borde de cometer suicidio! ¡P-Pero…entonces el apareció…!- Explicaba el Gray de Helland con locura en su mirada.

-¿El?- Repitió Raine con confusión.

-¡El hombre que se convertiría en el Emperador de Helland! –Hablaba Icicle- ¡No sé cómo, pero ese hombre que poseía un poder más allá del entendimiento me encontró y me dijo que usara mis habilidades nacidas de mi desesperación para servirle y ayudarle a tomar este mundo, y que si lo hacía, dijo que algún día yo encontraría la esperanza que tanto quería! ¡Y creyendo en sus palabras, lo seguí! ¡Y me alegro de hacerlo! ¡Gracias a que me convertir en el general de Spriggan Tail, Icicle, pude encontrarte a ti, Raine! ¡Mi esperanza!-

-No puede ser…- Reaccionaba Leo en estado de shock.

-Dices…que todo lo que hiciste en el mundo de Sena-san… ¿Fue por Raine?- Reaccionaba la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail de igual manera.

-¡Si! ¡Y no me arrepiento!- Hablaba Icicle- ¡Cuando nos encontramos en Earthland y escuche tu nombre, el nombre que mi esposa y yo le íbamos a poner a nuestra primera hija, pude sentir felicidad por primera vez en años! ¡Por eso no te dejare ir, Raine! ¡Como mi hija, permanecerás a mi lado, al lado de tu padre, y nadie se interpondrá en eso! ¡Ni siquiera tú, mocoso! ¡Como dije, los enfrentare con seriedad! ¡Pero hagan lo que hagan, la victoria es mía!-

… _Un amor mezclado con desesperación ataca a Raine y Leo…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos fanfickers.**

 **Lamento mucho haberme tanto en publicar. La primera semana fue porque estaba ocupado, pero la segunda fue porque no tenía internet debido a un asunto por mi barrio. En cualquier caso, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Matane.**


	90. El Máximo Mago de Hielo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 18/90: ¡El Máximo Mago de Hielo!**

La gran guerra entre los mundos paralelos Earthland y Helland se está llevando duramente a cabo entre los magos del Reino del Fiore y los magos del ejército de Spriggan Tail, y durante esta guerra, varios magos de Fairy Tail se dividieron en múltiples grupos con el objetivo de ir rescatar a la gente inocente oculta en búnkeres de seguridad por todo su reino del plan de secuestro y amenaza de su enemigo.

Mientras que Alicia, Marcus, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia y Leo habían llegado por fin al mundo paralelo donde provenía Serena "Sena" Dragneel, Helland, con el objetivo de cumplir la misteriosa misión que ella tenía planeada para acabar con la guerra en su mundo. Pero Leo Vastia de Lamia Scale decidió separarse de sus demas compañeros para ir rápidamente hacia la prisión para los demonios de Zeref de Helland con el fin de rescatar a Raine Loxar-Fullbuster de Fairy Tail que habia sido secuestrada por uno de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail, Icicle "El Carcelero de Nieve".

Y al llegar a esta escena, Leo se vio obligado a combatir contra una hipnotizada Raine bajo el hechizo de control de Icicle. Pero durante el combate, el mago de Lamia Scale logro liberar a su amada amiga del control de la magia de su enemiga, y tras haberse logrado entender, tanto Raine como Leo estaban listos para entablar una batalla contra el general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente. Pero a punto de iniciar este combate, Icicle se quitó su máscara y revelo su rostro ante unos sorprendidos jóvenes magos de hielo…

… **Continuación…**

-Pareciera que acabaran de ver un fantasma- Decía sonriente el hombre con el rostro de Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿G-Gray-san?!- Nombraba Leo con enorme asombro.

-¡¿E-El…padre de Raine?! ¡E-Esto es imposible! ¡¿Qué clase de truco tratas de usar?! ¡Raine no caerá en una mentira tan obvia como esa!- Gritaba la peliazul oscuro con furia.

-No es una mentira, Raine. Es tal como dijiste. Yo soy tu padre, y tú eres mi hija. Por eso es que tú debes estar a mi lado, Raine- Decía el llamado Icicle con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya detente! ¡El único padre que tiene Raine es Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail! ¡Aunque tengas su cara, tú no eres el!- Exclamo la maga de hielo fieramente.

-¡Yo también soy Gray Fullbuster, por lo cual tu eres mi hija, ¿Entiendes, Raine?! ¡Yo soy tu padre!- Grito el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" con locura en su mirada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo también?!- Pensó Raine con algo de asombro por esa reacción de su enemigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Y-Ya veo! ¡Si lo pienso bien, es algo bastante obvio! ¡Tú…eres el doble de Gray-san de Helland, ¿Verdad?! ¡Al igual que Sena es el doble de Serena, ¿Verdad?!- Explico Leo con seriedad.

-¡ah! ¡Y-Ya veo! ¡Con que es eso!- Dijo Raine tras entenderlo.

-¡Asi es! ¡Yo soy el Gray Fullbuster de este mundo, de Helland! ¡Pero eso no cambia nada! ¡Más bien las aclara aún más! ¡Esto significa que no soy un impostor o algo así! ¡Soy Gray Fullbuster, soy tu padre, Raine!- Gritaba el llamado Icicle con una sonrisa y locura en su mirada.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Aunque tengas el mismo nombre y el mismo rostro que el padre de Raine, tú no lo eres! ¡Eres un hombre cruel que ha llevado una vida de asesinatos y destrucción que creo que un mundo tan atroz que Sena-san tuvo que cruzar las dimensiones para pedir ayuda y salvarlo! ¡Tú no eres Gray Fullbuster! ¡Solo eres el diabólico Icicle, general de Spriggan Tail! ¡No eres mi familia!- Gritaba Raine ferozmente.

-¿Q-Que no soy…?...No… ¡No digas eso! ¡Soy tu padre, Raine! ¡Y tu estarás a mi lado como mi familia, quieras o no!- Grito el Gray de Helland con gran furia.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Tras revelarse como el doble de Gray-san su comportamiento cambio… ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué quieres tanto a Raine-san?!- Gritaba Leo con confusión.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Raine es de un mundo diferente al tuyo! ¡Nunca hemos visto! ¡Tú no perteneces a la vida de Raine, y Raine no pertenece a la tuya, entonces, ¿Por qué?!- Preguntaba la maga de Fairy Tail con grave interés.

-Es cierto…-Hablaba Icicle con una mirada baja-…Tu nunca estuviste en mi vida…cuando fui a Eathland fue la primera vez que te vi con mis ojos…pero…las cosas no debieron de ser así…Raine…tú lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? La historia que te conté estando bajo mi control-

-¿Eh? ¿Historia?- Repitió el joven mago de Lamia Scale ahí presente con confusión.

-Historia… ¡ah! ¿La historia del hombre que asesinó a su esposa embarazada? Pero, ¿Eso que ti…?...-Raine abrió sus ojos azul oscuro con repentina sorpresa-… ¡N-No puede ser…Es historia…!-

-¡Eso es! ¡No una historia cualquiera! ¡Era mi vida! ¡Mi vida llena de desgracia como un mago! ¡Yo…mate…mate a mi esposa…a mi amada Juvia solamente por un estúpido accidente! ¡Y…te mate a ti cuando te tenía en su interior, Raine!-

-¡…!- Reaccionaron tanto Leo como Raine con un incomparable asombro que no les permitió decir ni una palabra.

-¡Desde ese maldito día yo estuve atrapado en pura desesperación al punto que se volvió algo normal para mí! ¡Abandone el ejército de mi pueblo y viaje por todo Helland en busca de algo que me permitiera borrar el maldito error que había cometido! ¡En templos antiguos y torturando a famosos magos y científicos, aprendí muchas magias, pero ninguna que me permitiera revivir a mi amada esposa o al bebe en su interior! ¡Yo estaba al borde de cometer suicidio! ¡P-Pero…entonces el apareció…!- Explicaba el Gray de Helland con locura en su mirada.

-¿El?- Repitió Raine con confusión.

-¡El hombre que se convertiría en el Emperador de Helland! –Hablaba Icicle- ¡No sé cómo, pero ese hombre que poseía un poder más allá del entendimiento me encontró y me dijo que usara mis habilidades nacidas de mi desesperación para servirle y ayudarle a tomar este mundo, y que si lo hacía, dijo que algún día yo encontraría la esperanza que tanto quería! ¡Y creyendo en sus palabras, lo seguí! ¡Y me alegro de hacerlo! ¡Gracias a que me convertir en el general de Spriggan Tail, Icicle, pude encontrarte a ti, Raine! ¡Mi esperanza!-

-No puede ser…- Reaccionaba Leo en estado de shock.

-Dices…que todo lo que hiciste en el mundo de Sena-san… ¿Fue por Raine?- Reaccionaba la maga de hielo de Fairy Tail de igual manera.

-¡Si! ¡Y no me arrepiento!- Hablaba Icicle- ¡Cuando nos encontramos en Earthland y escuche tu nombre, el nombre que mi esposa y yo le íbamos a poner a nuestra primera hija, pude sentir felicidad por primera vez en años! ¡Por eso no te dejare ir, Raine! ¡Como mi hija, permanecerás a mi lado, al lado de tu padre, y nadie se interpondrá en eso! ¡Ni siquiera tú, mocoso! ¡Como dije, los enfrentare con seriedad! ¡Pero hagan lo que hagan, la victoria es mía!-

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Raine-san!- Hablo Leo ferozmente.

-¡Si, Leo-kun!- Respondió Raine con la misma ferocidad.

Tras haberse comunicado entre ellos brevemente y haber cruzado sus miradas por un simple momento, los dos jóvenes magos de hielo llenos de gran seriedad inmediatamente pasaron a pisar con gran firmeza mientras lanzaban de atrás hacia adelante sus respectivos brazos marcados con el tatuaje que representaba la transferida magia de Devil Slayer al mismo tiempo que cubrían estos con unos fuertes vientos helados que iban en aumento.

 **-¡Hyoma Zero no Tsubasa!-**

Gritando aquellas palabras con un feroz y fuerte tono unísono, Raine y Leo terminaron creando juntos unos fuertes, enormes y notables vientos helados decorados con unas gran cantidades de nieve que surgieron de la nada y avanzaban como destructivos vórtices con gran velocidad hacia el general de Spriggan Tail con el rostro de un mago de Fairy Tail presente en aquel terreno que era el amplio techo del edificio que era la prisión para demonios de los libros de Zeref.

Pero incluso con tal ataque de magia de hielo para matar demonios por parte de los jóvenes magos de hielo dirigiéndose hacia su dirección, el ser con el rostro de Gray Fullbuster y llamado Icicle no se movió ni un poco de su posición y solamente se limitó a plasmar una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Que buen ataque! ¡Déjenme responderles usando la magia que ustedes usaron contra mi cuando nos conocimos, jóvenes!- Exclamo Icicle entusiasmadamente.

Diciendo esas palabras con una sonrisa de excitación en su rostro mientras el ataque de los dos jóvenes magos se acercaba cada vez más y más a su posición, el general de Spriggan Tail, en menos de un nanosegundos, coloco su apretado puño derecho sobre la palma abierta de su mano izquierda para después cubrir a ambas con una muy potente y helada aura de poder mágico color azul oscurecido.

 **-¡Ice Make: Lance!-**

Con el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" gritando felizmente esas palabras mientras impulsaba sus dos manos hacia adelante, de la helada y potente aura mágica azul oscurecido que rodeaba a estas; una larga, dura y puntiaguda lanza hecha de hielo termino siendo creada para después salir volando como un poderoso misil hacia la ráfaga de vientos helados y gélida nieve que había sido lanzada por Leo y Raine.

Y en el simple momento en que aquella lanza de hielo termino haciendo contacto con la poderosa ráfaga de vientos helados y unas pesadas vendavales de nieve, termino atravesando y despegando a esta como si fuera un simple polvo en el aire para después seguir volando con una destrucción hacia los dos jóvenes magos de hielo ahí presentes. Los cuales inmediatamente saltaron a direcciones contrarias para terminar esquivando aquella lanza de hielo, la cual termino impacto en el suelo y creando un pequeño pero notablemente profundo cráter.

-¿E-El…Destruyo nuestro ataque de Devil Slayers de Hielo…?- Hablaba Leo en estado de shock.

-¿…Con un simple hechizo de Ice Make?- Termino Raine la frase en el mismo estado de sorpresa que el peliblanco.

-¡Y eso no es todo lo que tengo para mostrar!- Exclamo férvidamente el general de Spriggan Tail.

Con gran rapidez y temible entusiasmo, el general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente volvió a colocar juntas sus dos manos en la misma posición de antes y tras rodearlas de una brillante, poderosa y aún más gélida que antes aura mágica de color azul oscuro, el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" las extendió a ambas con dirección al nublado y oscurecido cielo de Helland sobre su posición.

 **-¡Ice Make Unlimited: War Scene!-**

Cuando el Gray Fullbuster de Helland grito fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo, tanto Raine como Leo levantaron la mirada y abrieron sus respectivos ojos poco a poco con un gran sentimiento de sorpresa al presenciar como a una gran altura sobre ellos se encontraban flotando de un segundo a otro una incontable cantidad de enormes espadas, lanzas, hachas, cuchillos, martillos y muchas otras clases de armas, y todas hechas de hielo.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Creo tantas armas en un segundo?!- Reacciono Leo con enorme impresión.

-¡I-Imposible!- Reaccionaba Raine de igual manera.

-¡Es posible! ¡Preséncienselo ustedes mismos!- Grito Icicle con emoción.

Tras decir esas palabras, el general de Spriggan Tail provoco que los centenares de armas que flotaban sobre su posición y sobre la de los dos jóvenes magos de hielo ahí presentes comenzaran a caer a una gran velocidad y con sus filos y puntas apuntados hacia ellos. Y ante eso, Leo y Raine se apresuraron a volver a juntar sus dos respectivas manos en la misma posición de siempre mientras las rodeaban en una fuerte aura mágica azul blanquecino.

 **-¡ce Make:…!-**

 **-¡…Circular Shield!-**

 **-¡...Gigant Turtle!-**

Gritando el nombre de sus respectivos hechizos al mismo tiempo que separaban sus respectivas manos y las colocaban en el suelo que pisaban, Raine fue encerrada en el interior de un resistente escudo de hielo con una forma circular unida al suelo, mientras que Leo fue encerrado en el interior de una enorme estatua de hielo con la forma de una tortuga. Y estando protegidos por sus respectivas creaciones de hielo, los dos jóvenes magos apenas pudieron protegerse de la lluvia de incontables de filosas y cortantes armas de hielo que caía a gran altura.

Cada una de las cientos armas de hielo que caía a gran altura en aquella escena terminaba rompiéndose tras causar un fuertes impacto en las defensas de Raine y Leo o enterrada firme y profundamente en el terreno que era el amplio techo del gran edificio que era la prisión de Spriggan Tail para los demonios de los libros de Zeref de Helland. Pasaron varios minutos para que esta lluvia de armas de hielo cesara por fin.

Y en aquel terreno de batalla con un suelo lleno de una gran cantidad de enterradas y fragmentadas armas de hielo, se encontraba sonriente y sin una sola reciente herida en su musculoso cuerpo lleno de numerosas cicatrices el llamado Icicle, el cual no hacía nada más quedarse mirando fijamente a las dos defensas de hielo que encerraban respectivamente a un mago de Lamia Scale y a una maga de Fairy Tail. Al menos hasta que el frio silencio de sus alrededores fue destruido por…

 **-¡Hyoma no Gekiko!-**

Al mismo tiempo que se escucharon aquellas palabras gritadas fuertemente en un tono unísono por una voz femenina y otra masculina, el sonriente y fríamente tranquilo Icicle presencio con sus negros ojos como el escudo circular de hielo que encerraba a Raine y la enorme estatua de tortuga que encerraba a Leo fueron repentinamente destruidas por un par de enormes y poderosas ráfagas de hielo y nieve que surgieron de su interior y que congelaba todo el suelo por el que pasaban mientras avanzaban hacia su direccion.

Y debido a que no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su posición, el Gray Fullbuster de aquel mundo paralelo llamado Helland termino siendo envuelto por una gélida y muy poderosa explosión de hielo y nieve provocada por el destructivo impacto en conjunto de las dos ráfagas hechas con los mismos elementos. Y todo mientras unos serios Leo y Raine salían de los restos de sus respectivas defensas de hielo y se colocaban lado a lado mientras miraba la direccion en donde se encontraba su enemigo.

-Leo-kun… ¿Crees que funciono?- Preguntaba una seria Raine con un leve tono de duda.

-Creo que ambos conocemos la respuesta a esa pregunta, Raine-san- Respondió Leo en un serio tono.

Manteniéndose quietos en sus posiciones con una serias expresiones en sus rostros, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos y la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro presenciaron no tan sorprendidos como la gélida neblina que habían dejado sus ráfagas de nieve y hielo con su impacto comenzaba a despegarse y revelaba que en su interior se encontraba el sonriente y tranquilo general de Spriggan Tail que no presentaba ni un solo reciente daño en su ejercitado cuerpo lleno de distintas clases de cicatrices.

-Esta ileso…- Susurraba Leo con frustración mientras Raine y el apretaban con rabia sus puños.

-Vaya, vaya. Ese ataque sin duda fue más poderoso que la última vez que lo utilizaste, Raine. Tenía razón. Ahora que tú y ese mocoso poseen cada uno la mitad de los poderes de un Devil Slayer de Hielo, ustedes son más fuertes cuando están juntos. Pero como dije al comienza de este combate, jóvenes. Hagan lo que hagan, la victoria es mía- Dijo Icicle sonriente pero siniestramente.

-Y como yo dije al comienza de esta batalla también, eso ya lo veremos- Contesto Leo con gran seriedad.

-Es verdad. Nosotros todavía no hemos ido con todo lo que tenemos. Y aunque usáramos hasta la última gota de nuestro poder mágico, encontraremos una forma de vencerte- Apoyaba Raine igual de seria.

-¿Tú también, Raine? Ese mocoso sí que saca lo peor de ti. Y no hay nada más doloroso para un padre que ver como su hija se vuelve tan rebelde- Comentaba el hombre de cabello negros.

-Tú…no eres el padre de Raine- Dijo la maga de Fairy Tail con firme seriedad y tranquilidad.

-Lo soy- Hablaba Icicle con seriedad- Y cuando esta excusa de batalla termine y ese mocoso a tu lado este muerto y tu estés nuevamente bajo el control de mi Ice Slave, lo entenderás con el pasar del tiempo. Por el momento…déjame enseñarte que nunca debes volver a hacer enojar a tu padre-

En el simple momento en que el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" dijo esas palabras, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto de un segundo a otro por un colosal y transparente pilar de energía mágica color oscurecido y que liberaba unas muy heladas ondas de viento con un poder de tal magnitud que tanto Leo como Raine tenían que pisar con gran firmeza para no terminar saliendo volando hacia atrás con una letal fuerza.

Pero mientras soportaban aquellos feroces vientos al mantenerse difícilmente firmes en su posición, al ser magos de hielo, Leo y Raine pudieron notar instantáneamente como cada centímetro de sus alrededores comenzaba a obtener una temperatura baja de gran magnitud. Y todo mientras que el pilar de helada y poderosa energía mágica que rodeaba a un serio Icicle aumento su altura al punto de rosar el nublado cielo de aquella zona al mismo tiempo que el ser en un su interior levantaba su pierna derecha y susurraba en un frio tono…

 **-Ice World…-**

Usando su pie derecho cubierto con una bota negra para pisar con poderosa firmeza el suelo que era el amplio techo de aquel edificio en donde se encontraba el y los dos jóvenes magos, Icicle provoco la transformación del enorme pilar de energía mágica azul oscuro que le rodeaba a una realmente densa neblina nevada y helada que se comenzó a extenderse amplia y rápidamente por toda aquella escena, sorprendiendo a Leo y Raine.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Reaccionaba Leo con asombro.

-¡Viene hacia aquí!- Dijo Raine de igual manera.

Ante la gran cantidad de densa y fría neblina que se dirigía a ellos a una gran velocidad, los dos jóvenes magos de hielo se prepararon para protegerse con un par de sus creaciones de hielo, pero terminaron siendo completamente envueltos por esta antes de que pudieran hacer algo. Y no fueron los únicos. Esa densa y helada neblina de color azul blanquecino que surgía de la posición en donde se encontraba el general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente termino extendiéndose velozmente mucho más allá del amplio techo del edificio que era la prisión de los libros de Zeref de Helland.

Y tras unos segundos, aquella densa neblina helada comenzó a disminuir su tamaño al dispersase en el aire, y al hacerlo, dejaba ver nuevamente a los dos jóvenes magos de hielo que al parecer no poseían ni una sola herida en su cuerpo. Abriendo poco a poco sus respectivos ojos, Leo y Raine se observaron mutuamente con leve confusión mientras unos notables rastros de la neblina helada y densa todavía los rodeaban.

-¿Eh?... ¿Raine-san? ¡¿Esta bien, Raine-san?! ¡¿Esta herida o algo?!- Preguntaba Leo con gran preocupación.

-Raine no está herida. No te preocupes. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Leo-kun? ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntaba la peliazul oscuro igual de preocupada.

-Bueno…parece que yo tampoco tengo alguna herida en mi cuerpo. Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa copia de Gray-san?... ¿Eh?- Noto algo raro el puntiagudo peliblanco.

Con cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, Leo eventualmente terminó notando al igual que Raine como cada uno de los alientos que salían de su boca eran visibles debido a la muy baja temperatura que les rodeaba. Y en medida que avanzaban los segundos y la poca neblina que les rodeaba comenzaba a despejarse por completo, la joven maga de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Lamia Scale abrieron sus respectivos ojos verdes y azul oscuro con gran asombro.

Ambos jóvenes magos terminaron observando como repentinamente ellos se encontraban sobre un piso totalmente congelado en un frio hielo y que era el amplio techo del edificio que era la prisión de Spriggan Tail, la cual se encontraba totalmente envuelta en hielo tanto interna como exteriormente y desde su parte más baja hasta su parte más alta.

Y también se podía presenciar como las enormes densas nubes de los cielos ahora poseían un color blanquecino mientras liberaban leves truenos y grandes cantidades de nieve, y sin mencionar que se apreciaba como los terrenos y montañas que decoraban el ambiente también se encontraban envueltos en un frio y duro hielo. Y todo mientras un serio Icicle se mantenía quieto en su posición en frente de los jóvenes magos.

-¿Q-Que demonios?- Hablaba Leo totalmente sorprendido.

-E-El edificio, los suelos e incluso el cielo y esas montañas tan lejanas… ¿Están congeladas? ¿En tan solo un segundo?- Decía Raine en el mismo estado de impresión.

-Bienvenidos, a mi mundo de hielo. Es un precioso paisaje para magos de hielo como nosotros, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba el Gray Fullbuster con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Tch!- Leo volvió a colocar una mirada de furia y seriedad apuntada a su oponente- Bueno, un poco. Pero, ¿Crees que congelando tanto en tan poco tiempo nos intimidara o algo así? Lo lamento por ti, pero nosotros no retrocederemos tan fácilmente. Es más, esto nos da algo de ventaja. Te recuerdo que Raine-san y yo ahora somos Devil Slayers de Hielo. Comer un hielo aparte del nuestro nos regresara nuestro poder mágico gastado. Mira-

Tras haber dichos esas palabras, el joven mago de Lamia Scale paso a agacharse para así lograr tomar un pedazo del suelo de hielo que ahora yacia bajo sus botas. Y con este pedazo de hielo entre los dedos de su mano derecha, Leo lo lleno a las cercanías de su boca para poder comenzar a sorber con la intención de convertir ese pedazo de hielo en poder mágico y comérselo, pero el peliblaco no tardo en notar con sorpresa que nada pasaba.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Que rayos?! ¡¿Por qué no se convierte en poder mágico?!- Leo comenzó a morder el pedazo de hielo, pero noto que este ni se rompía un poco- ¡¿Por qué no puedo comerlo?! ¡¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo mal?!-

-No. Raine ha visto a Tsuna-sama, Marcus-kun y a Ryos-kun comer numerosas veces para repones sus poderes mágicos. Ahora que nosotros tenemos magia igual a la suya, debería poder recuperar nuestro poder mágico comiendo hielo- Explicaba la maga de Fairy Tai.

-No seas tan ingenua, Raine- Hablaba Icicle confiadamente- Aunque sean mocosos, ¿De verdad creyeron que le iba dar a mis enemigos tal ventaja? Yo también soy un Devil Slayer de Hielo al igual que ustedes. Sé que comiendo hielo aparte del suyo, puedo regenerar su poder mágico. Por eso use uno de los trucos que aprendí a través de los años para cambiar las propiedades de hielo, y volverlo un hielo especial que ninguno de los dos pudiera comer. Hacer cosas como estas me hace el máximo mago de hielo-

-¿Un hielo…que no podemos comer?- Repitió Raine con confusión

-El máximo mago de hielo…- Repitió Leo con rabia y frustración.

-Si. Pero hacer de este hielo algo que ustedes no puedan comer no es todo lo que hice. Como dije, este es mi mundo de hielo. Todo lo que fue tocado con mi hielo no está solamente congelado, sino que me pertenece y está bajo mi control. Como por el ejemplo…el viento- Dijo el general de Spriggan Tail con gran seriedad.

Diciendo esas palabras con una seriedad bastante siniestra, el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" extendió su mano derecha con dirección a una Raine y un Leo a unos metros en frente de su posición, y al mismo instante que el mago de hielo adulto hizo eso, los vientos llenos de nieve proveniente del nublado cielo que rodeaban aquella zona repentinamente se volvieron más fuertes y salvajes al mismo tiempo que embestían solamente a los jóvenes magos ahí presentes.

-¡¿Q-Qu…?!-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, el joven mago de Lamia Scale al igual que la joven maga de Fairy Tail ahí presente, tuvieron que usar la fuerza cada musculo de sus respectivos cuerpos para no terminar salir volando por estos salvajes vientos nevados que les embestían, pero fue en vano. Tanto Raine como Leo terminaron siendo empujados sin control varios metros hacia atrás por estos vientos controlados por Icicle.

Sin poder evitarlo, la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro y el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos rodaban dañinamente sin control por los robustos y algo puntiagudos y resbaladizos pisos de hielo sobre los que se encontraban, al menos hasta que estos feroces vientos nevados que les empujaban terminaron sacándolos del congelado techo en donde estaban, provocando que empezaran a caer en descendida por el alto y basto edificio congelado que era la prisión de Spriggan Tail en Helland.

-¡Estamos cayendo…! ¡Leo-kun!- Nombraba Raine manteniéndose seriamente atenta.

-¡S-Si! ¡Yo me encargo!- Respondió Leo mientras ambos caian a gran velocidad.

Dada esa respuesta, el joven mago de Lamia Scale junto sus manos en la misma posición en plena caída en medio de un frio aire para así crear unas bestias de hielo que le ayudaran a él y su amada amiga en esa situación. Pero en medida que descendida, Leo se sorprendió al ser capaz de ver con sus levemente filosos ojos verdes el interior del gran edificio congelado que se encontraba a su lado mientras caía.

Más específicamente, Leo se sorprendió al ver a través de las ventanas del completamente congelado edificio que era una prisión para los demonios de los libros de Zeref de Helland, como en cada piso de este todos los seres que vestían un traje de soldado de Spriggan Tail y posiblemente más, estaban completamente paralizados en un gélido hielo. Y aunque está sorprendido por eso, Leo se concentró en reunir el poder mágico alrededor de sus manos mientras caía.

 **-¡Ice Make: Hawk!-**

Diciendo esas palabras mientras caía, el joven mago de hielo termino creando rápidamente un par de enormes halcones de hielo que extendías sus gélidas pero movibles alas para poder volar y que usaron las patas hechas del mismo elemento para que sostener a ambos jóvenes magos de hielo respectivamente. Y esos halcones de hielo descendieron con mucho cuidado hasta dejar tanto a Raine como a Leo en el suelo que se encontraba tan congelado como el gran edificio y montañas a sus alrededores.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Parece que como dijo ese bastardo copia de Gray-san. Este terreno ahora está bajo su co…-

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, Leo presencio con sorpresa al igual a Raine como repentinamente del espacio de la distancia que los separaba a ambos, un enorme y ancho muro de hielo se levantó del suelo congelado e inmediatamente los separo. Y debido a la enorme fuerza del viento que creo el repentino levantamiento de aquel muro de hielo, Leo no pudo evitar salir volando hacia atrás y terminar rodando bruscamente por el congelado suelo.

Y sin poder evitar lastimarse levemente con rasguños su bien ejercitado sin camisa, el joven mago de Lamia Scale eventualmente detuvo su brusco rodar por aquel piso terroso congelado en hielo e inmediatamente paso a apuntar su mirada de levemente filosos ojos verdes hacia el gran muro de hielo que le separaba ahora de la joven maga de Fairy Tail a su lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Un muro de…hielo? ¡Ah! ¡Raine-san!- Gritaba Leo con gran preocupación.

-No te alteres. Raine no está herida. Más bien, seguramente pronto tratara de romper el muro de hielo para ver si tu estas bien. Pero este no se romperá tan fácilmente. Por el momento…tú y yo tengamos una charla privada-

Al simple momento de escuchar esa voz masculina y voltear su mirada a su dirección, Leo se apresuró a levantarse del congelado suelo y a ponerse en posición de lucha debido al acercamiento de un hombre adulto de negros cabellos y ojos y con un cuerpo bien ejercitado lleno de diferentes clases de cicatrices y cubierto solamente con un pantalón de color azul y unas botas de color negro.

-¡¿Bajo ese gran edificio en tan solo unos segundos?! ¡Maldición, no lo note! ¡Este maldito sabe ocultar su demoniaco poder mágico cuando quiere…!- Pensaba Leo con rabia.

-Si te preguntas porque te aleje de Raine, no es porque este intimidado de ustedes dos juntos o algo así. Es solamente que creo que no sería bueno para Raine ver como alguien importante para ella muere en frente de sus ojos. Eso causaría un gran trauma para ella. Yo tengo experiencia, así que lo sé. Y ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel- Dijo el serio Gray Fullbuster de Helland mientras se acercaba a Leo.

-Oh, ¿Acaso todo este tiempo no has aprendido nada de mí? No me dejare matar fácilmente- Dijo un peliblanco con gran seriedad.

-Lo único que he aprendido es que tú eres una mala influencia para mi hija. Y como su padre…no puedo permitir que estés cerca de ella…mocoso- Dijo Gray con una temible seriedad.

Diciendo esas palabras, el general de Spriggan Tail dirigió su mano derecha al joven mago de Lamia Scale, el cual al ver eso inmediatamente paso a dar un amplio salto hacia atrás. Y al hacerlo, Leo logro presenciar como el suelo congelado en donde el antes estaba posicionado, de un segundo a otro, tomo la forma de una gran aguja de hielo que le había atravesado de no ser porque se movió.

-¡¿Hizo surgir más hielo?!...¡No! ¡No sentí que el hielo en la zona se incrementara! ¡Más bien…cambio de forma! ¡Maldición, al estar todo el terreno en varios metros congelados con su hielo, este desgraciado puede darte la forma que quiera en segundos al usar su Ice Make! ¡Estoy en total desventaja!- Pensaba un atento Leo mientras retrocedía.

Manteniéndose ese conjunto de palabras en su mente, Leo se centraba en dar numerosos saltos de gran distancia hacia atrás cada vez que tenía oportunidad y al mismo tiempo que un serio Icicle hacia que cada zona del suelo de hielo que pisaba el joven mago de Lamia Scale tomara la forma de puntiagudas agujas que fácilmente podrían atravesarlo. Pero mientras retrocedía a gran velocidad, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos también se centraba en cubrir sus manos juntas con una gélida aura de su poder mágico.

 **-¡Ice Make: Snow Superior Dragon!-**

Gritando fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo y extendiendo sus dos manos hacia adelante mientras retrocedía, Leo creo con rapidez un enorme y largo dragón de hielo con grandes y afiladas alas del mismo elemento a sus costados y que rugía fervientemente mientras volaba con dirección hacia Icicle. Pero sin siquiera alterarse, el apodado "El Carcelero de Nieve" simplemente movió uno de los dedos de su mano derecha hacia arriba y termino haciendo que el numerosas zonas del suelo congelado cambiaran su forma a grandes y puntiagudas picas de hielo que fácilmente atravesaron y destruyeron por completo al dragón de hielo de Leo.

Y tras eso, el Gray Fullbuster de Helland pasó a apretar su puño derecho y al parecer eso provoco que varias zonas del suelo congelado y varias rocas en el mismo estado que este inmediatamente pasaran a tomar la forma de largos, densos y flexibles tentáculos que con gran rapidez lograron aprisionar con brutal fuertemente sus extremidades, torso y su cuello. Y siendo sujetado con gran fuerza por estos tentáculos de hielo, Leo no solamente no tardo en notar que sus huesos estaban siendo levemente aplastados y su carne está siendo congelada tanto interna como exterior.

-¡U-Uh…Ah…!- Sollozaba Leo mientras era estrangulado y congelado lentamente por aquellos tentáculos de hielo que le apresaban.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegaste, mocoso. Dentro de unos segundos más tu vida llegara a tu fin. Y solamente por cortesía, ¿Algunas palabras finales…Leo, Verdad?- Preguntaba Icicle con poco interés.

-¡M-Maldito… ¿C-Como…has terminado así…?!- Preguntaba Leo con gran dificultad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Icicle con confusión.

-¡Te pregunte, ¿Cómo rayos terminaste convertido en esta persona en frente mí?! ¡V-Vi…a tus soldados congelados dentro del edificio…eran más de cien…! ¡E-El Gray-san…que yo conozco jamás lastimaría a sus compañeros…!- Gritaba el peliblanco mientras era estrangulado.

-Pero yo no soy el Gray Fullbuster que tú conoces-Hablaba el pelinegro seriamente- Como mencione antes, por una muy mala broma del destino, termine matando a mi esposa que tenía a nuestro bebe en su interior. Literalmente; entre a un mundo de odio, ira y desesperación. Y un mocoso como tú que vive feliz con su familia y añora pasar el resto de su vida con la chica que ama no sabrá jamás que tan cruel se vuelve alguien al saborear esos sentimientos…ni que harían para recuperar su esperanza. Por eso no permitiré que Raine se aleje de mi lado. Ella es mi hija. Para tenerla matare a niños, mujeres, padres, e mis propios soldados y amigos y si es necesario al mismo Emperador-

Después de decir esas palabras con una seria así como amenazante mirada de sus ojos negros, el conocido como "El Carcelero de Nieve" no solamente aumento la fuerza con las que sus tentáculos de hielo estrujaban las extremidades, torso y cuello de un llamado Leo Vastia, sino que también comenzó a dirigir su mano derecho hacia su rostro indefenso con el fin de acabarlo de una vez por el mismo. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera…

 **-¡Ice Make: Super Ice Impact!-**

Notando inmediatamente aquel feroz grito de una voz femenina, el Gray Fullbuster de Helland volteo inmediatamente su mirada de ojos negros para terminar observando con leve asombro como el enorme muro de hielo que el levanto para separar a los dos jóvenes magos repentinamente comenzaba a derrumbarse de gran manera. Y al siguiente nanosegundo de haber observado eso, Icicle recibió el bestial impacto de un martillo de hielo de tamaño colosal que lo mando a volar a varios metros en la dirección a la que fue lanzado.

Y con el general de Spriggan Tail siendo repentinamente víctima de un poderoso impacto, cada uno de los tentáculos de hielo conectados aun suelo congelado que el controlaba fueron totalmente deshechos, y eso le permitió a un joven mago caer arrodillado al gélido suelo y tomar el aire que se le estaba siendo negado y además comenzar a deshacer el hielo que ya comenzaba a abarcar varias zonas de su cuerpo.

Y mientras deshacía rápidamente el hielo que estaba congelando a varias partes de su cuerpo bien ejercitado, un nervioso pero serio Leo pudo ver con sus levemente afilados ojos verdes como a él se acercaba una preocupada joven maga de Fairy Tail de largos cabellos y ojos de color azul oscuro y que vestía un traje de sirvienta de color azul.

-¡Leo-kun!- Nombraba Raine con preocupación mientras se acercaba al joven mago de Lamia Scale.

-Raine-san…Gracias. Me salvo de un buen lio- Agradecía Leo mientras descongelaba su cuerpo y tomaba aire en el proceso.

-Raine se alegra de que estés vivo, Leo-kun- Respondía la maga de Fairy Tail con felicidad.

-Vamos, ¿Me voy por tan solo un segundo y ustedes ya empiezan a coquetear? No sean tan relajados-

Tras unos segundos después de la reagrupación dos jóvenes magos de hielo aquella basta zona de suelos, edificios y montañas cubiertas de hielo y nieve que caía del nublado cielo de Helland, ambos voltearon una seria mirada hacia la dirección de donde provinieron aquellas palabras y vieron claramente como el general de Spriggan Tail que había sido repentinamente golpeado por la creación de hielo de Raine, ahora se acercaba a ellos caminando tranquilamente y sin presentar ni una sola herida en su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

-Hacerme hablar de la única cosa que me importa no solamente para retrasar tu muerte sino también para ganar tiempo para que tu amada viniera a rescatarte. Debo admitir que eres ingenioso, mocoso. Y Raine, pensar que lograrías traspasar aquel muro de hielo incluso antes de lo que yo había calculado, nuevamente me has impresionado. Sin duda eres mi hija- Dijo Icicle con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-…- Se quedaba Raine en silencio mientras observaba a su enemigo con duda, pero tras unos segundos, ella dijo seriamente-…Si de verdad crees que eres el padre de Raine…Detente ahora mismo-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Icicle con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Raine-san?- Nombraba Leo en el mismo estado.

-¿Qué me detenga? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Raine? Tu padre no te entiende- Preguntaba el mago de hielo adulto confuso.

-Me refiero a que detengas todo este asunto de ser un general de Spriggan Tail. Aunque hayas hecho un montón de cosas de horribles en el pasado…tal vez…tal vez no sea muy tarde para corregir tus errores. Si de verdad amas a Raine como una hija, compórtate nuevamente como el Gray Fullbuster que Raine conoce, como su padre, y ayúdanos a salvar tanto este mundo como el nuestro de esta horrible guerra entre mundos. Por favor- Suplicaba la maga de Fairy Tail con un tono de preocupación.

-Raine-san… ¿Quiere cambiarlo a nuestro bando?- Pensaba Leo con impresión al lado de la joven de cabellos azul oscuro.

-Raine…- El apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" al principio se sorprendió pero luego mostro una feliz sonrisa a los jóvenes magos-…Bueno…como le dije a ese mocoso hace unos minutos, yo estaría dispuesto a enfrentar al mismo Emperador por ti. Pero esta propuesta…Significa que me aceptas como padre, ¿Verdad?...Eso significa que cuando esta guerra acabe…Vendrás a vivir conmigo a Helland, ¿Verdad? Aunque también podemos vivir en Earthland. A mí no me importa. Solo me importa estar contigo, Raine, y que nadie se intervenga. ¡Solo viviremos tú y yo como familia, ¿Verdad?!-

-¡…!- Se sorprendieron tanto Raine como Leo al ver la locura en los ojos de su enemigo.

-¡Este tipo…!- Pensaba Leo inmediatamente apretando sus puños listos para luchar.

-R-Raine… -La maga de hielo inclino la cabeza- ¡Lo siente mucho, pero eso no puede pasar! ¡En su mundo Raine tiene un padre y una madre! ¡Aunque tú puedes venir a nuestro mundo y puedes ver a Raine, puedes tener una vida diferente a la que tienes aquí…!-

-¡Pero tú no estarías en ella, ¿Verdad?!- Grito Icicle con locura y furia en su mirada- ¡Tú…Tú estarías viviendo felizmente tu vida mientras yo tendría que soportar ver a mi hija, la única esperanza que ha aparecido en mi vida luego de tantos años como llama "Papa" y "Mama" a otras personas que no somos ni yo ni mi esposa, ¿Verdad?!...¿Eh?... ¿Mi esposa?...Ahora que lo pienso…Mi esposa…Mi amada Juvia debe estar viva en tu mundo…Estaba tan feliz con verte a ti que no pensé en esa posibilidad…Yo…puedo tener tanto a mi hija como a mi esposa de regreso…jajajaja… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Puedo tener dos esperanzas en vez de una de regreso en mi vida! ¡Cuando mate a ese mocoso que se mete en mi camino y te vuelva a poner bajo mi control, iré a Earthland y también traeré a Juvia aquí! ¡Volveremos a ser una familia!-

-¡No bromees! ¡No solo planeas robarle su vida a Raine-san, ¿Sino también a Juvia-san?!- Gritaba Leo con gran furia.

-¡Por favor, no hagas algo como eso! ¡¿De verdad crees que tú esposa, tu Juvia, tú verdadera esposa, estaría feliz si supieras que la remplazarías tan fácilmente por alguien que solamente se parece a ella físicamente?!- Suplicaba Raine con desesperación.

-Mi verdadera esposa… ¡Esta muerta! ¡No hables de lo que ella hubiera querido!- Grito Icicle con una incontable locura y rabia.

Siendo completamente controlado por una locura e ira de tallas enormes, el general de Spriggan Tail impulso con gran fuerza su mano derecha en dirección a los dos jóvenes magos de hielo a unos metros frente a él, y al hacerlo, termino golpeando a ambos con dos grandes pedazos de hielo que se formaron de la nada en el aire.

Y siendo víctimas del tremendo impacto causado por esos grandes pedazos de hielo que aparecieron en sus cuerpos de un segundo a otro, tanto Raine como Leo escupieron una notable cantidad de sangre de sus bocas al mismo tiempo que salían volando por los aires con un bestial poder durante varios segundos, a una gran distancia de su antigua posición y hasta terminar chocando bruscamente contra la pared exterior del enorme edificio congelado que era la prisión de Spriggan Tail.

Y cayendo al congelado suelo mientras eran rodeados por una leve pero densa neblina gélida causada por el impacto en la pared de aquel congelado, el cual ahora poseía un pequeño cráter en aquella zona, ambos jóvenes magos podían sentir un gran dolor en la zona de sus respectivos cuerpo en la que aquel bloque de hielo los golpeo tan repentinamente.

-Ah…R-Raine-san… ¿C-Como esta?- Preguntaba Leo con más preocupación por su amiga que por el mismo.

-R-Raine no puedo decir que está bien…pero está viva. ¿Y tú, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba la maga de hielo de igual manera.

-L-Lo mismo…Ese maldito loco...No pude ni siquiera ver acercarse su ataque…- Decía el mago de Lamia Scale con dolor.

-L-Lo siento mucho, Leo-kun…Raine fue quien lo provoco. Pensaba que si el amor de un padre seguía en él, el resto de Gray Fullbuster que Raine conoce tal vez también seguía dentro de su alma…Raine fue una tonta…- Se disculpaba la adolorida maga de Fairy Tail.

-N-No diga eso, Raine-san…usted no estaba equivocada. Creo que el Gray-san que ama fuertemente a su familia todavía está dentro de él, pero ese amor se mezcló con la desesperación y odio que lo invadió durante tantos años y creo a una persona totalmente diferente. No podemos hacer nada más por el que vencerlo y detenerlo de lastimar a este mundo y al nuestro- Explicaba Leo con seriedad poniéndose de pie.

-Si…Tienes razón, Leo-kun…pero…- Hablaba Raine con algo de duda.

-Si- Hablaba Leo- Aunque nosotros somos ahora más fuertes al estar juntos, el sigue siendo muy superior a nosotros. Congelar todo a nuestro alrededor en segundos y ese repentino ataque de antes lo demuestra. Aunque él dijo que iba a luchar seriamente contra nosotros, se nota que se está conteniendo bastante. Seguramente no quiere herirla gravemente a usted, o no quiere matarme en frente de sus ojos para causarle un trauma o simplemente piense que no debe esforzarse contra mocosos. Aunque este loco todavía posee el usual orgullo de un adulto-

-Si… ¿Eh?- Raine noto algo que atrajo la atención de sus ojos azul oscuro.

-Pero creo que debemos agradecer a que se está conteniendo debido a su orgullo. Si no fuera por eso, hace tiempo que nos hubiera acabado y puede que tampoco tuviéramos ni una sola oportunidad de vencerlo. Pero…esa oportunidad puede que se nos acabe pronto si no descubrimos una forma de acabarlo de una vez antes de que nuestro poder mágico se agote- Decía Leo seriamente mientras aguantaba el notable dolor.

-Raine en realidad parece que acabar de descubrir esa forma, Leo- Dijo la maga de Fairy Tail en un tono de leve alegría y sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Raine-san?- Nombraba el mago de Lamia Scale al notar el tono de su amiga de la infancia.

Pero mientras los dos jóvenes magos de gremios diferentes y magias iguales tenían una misteriosa conversación, ellos no podían ver pero sabían que a su posición se les acercaba caminando normalmente en aquel terreno totalmente congelado un hombre adulto de desordenados cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color llenos de una expresión tanto de seriedad como de locura que era demostrada mientras el susurraba en solitario mientras avanzaba.

-Maldición…maldición-Susurraba Icicle mientras avanzaba-…termine atacando a Raine seriamente debido a mi ira…espero no haberla matado por accidente…no…ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar ese ataque, es mi hija después de todo…pero apuesto que está enojada…maldita sea, esto hará más difícil que me acepte como su padre…pero ella debe entender que no debió hablar de mi esposa…si…Lo que yo hice fue un castigo apropiado de un padre…seguro que Raine entenderá…Pero esta pequeña discusión ya se está alargando más de lo que pensaba y es algo molesto…voy acabar con esto. Si…voy a congelar completamente las extremidades de los dos y aprovechare para colocar a Raine nuevamente bajo el poder de mi Ice Slave y luego matare al mocoso…si…eso funcionara. Aunque puede que termine destruyendo los brazos y piernas de Raine en el proceso…bueno, no importa…me asegurare de que no se desangre y luego le mandare a hacer un par de extremidades mecánicas…que este viva a mi lado es lo importante…jajaja… ¿Eh?-

Pero luego de hablar con locura en su mirada y en bajo tono durante un rato mientras avanzaba, el general de Spriggan Tail repentinamente dejo de caminar y de balbucear cuando pudo ver como a unos cuantos pasos en frente de el en aquel terreno de suelos, rocas, edificios y montañas completamente encerradas en un gélido hielo ahora se encontraban los dos jóvenes magos de hielo que ha estado enfrentando y los cuales poseían unas serias y determinadas miradas en sus respectivos ojos.

-…- Se quedaban tanto Raine como Leo en silencio mientras observaban a su enemigo.

-Oh, ¿Ambos pueden moverse incluso luego de recibir uno de mis ataques serios? Bien hecho. Esto tanto enojado como algo alegre y sorprendido de que hayan sobrevivido- Dijo Icicle con una sonrisa.

-…- Continuaban los dos jóvenes en silencio y lograron lograr una leve confusión en su enemigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa de repente, mocosos? Hace un momento no se callaban al tratar de convencerme y, ¿Ahora se van a mantener en silencio? ¿Acaso termine rompiendo sus cuerdas vocales o algo con ese último ataque?- Preguntaba el Gray Fullbuster con confusión.

Pero en vez de responder a las palabras del apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" en frente de ellos, los dos jóvenes magos mantuvieran aquellas miradas de seriedad y determinación en sus respectivos ojos de color verde y azul oscuro mientras repentinamente colocaban sus respectivos puños derechos sobre sus respectivas palma izquierda y rodeaban sus respectivos cuerpos heridos con una poderosa y visible auras mágicas de color azul blanquecino que sorprendió levemente a Icicle.

-¿Qué es esto? Este nivel de poder mágico…es mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores, ¿Qué planean?- Preguntaba Icicle con seriedad.

-¡Acabar con esto! ¡Usaremos hasta la última gota de nuestro poder mágico para poder derrotarte ahora mismo con nuestros mejores hechizos, Icicle!- Exclamo Leo con ferviente seriedad.

-¡Sera una apuesta de todo o nada! ¡Prepárate!- Exclamo Raine de igual manera.

-Con que una apuesta, ¿Eh? Por el poder mágico que siento, no parece que estén mintiendo, pero, ¿Están seguros? Sus ataques de antes no han tenido ni un solo resultado y si este ataque de ahora falla será el fin del juego para ustedes, aunque no es que me moleste- Decía Icicle sin un solo inicio de preocupación o miedo.

-¡Como Raine-san dijo, es todo o nada! ¡Con nuestros mejores Ice Make mejorados por la magia de Devil Slayer y con todo nuestro poder determinaremos quien ganara esta batalla! ¡Aquí vamos, máximo mago de hielo!- Grito Leo con gran ferocidad.

Gritando aquellas palabras con un tono fuerte, serio y feroz, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos y filosos ojos verdes repentinamente provoco que la gran aura de poder mágico color azul blanquecino que rodeaba su cuerpo bien ejercitado y herido repentinamente aumentara su tamaño a uno mayor que el de la aura que rodeaba a la maga de Fairy Tail a su lado. Sin mencionar que esa misma aura que le rodeaba que rodeaba a Leo también expulso con gran fuerza unos gélidos y nublosos vientos que se extendieron rápidamente por toda aquella zona mientras el mago de Lamia Scale solamente se centraba en gritar desde lo profundo de su garganta…

 **-¡Ice Make: Beast Kingdom!-**

Impulsando sus dos manos hacia adelante con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de los tensos músculos de sus brazos y gritando el nombre de su hechizo más fuerte con todo su aliento, un feroz Leo termino provocando que sus dos extremidades rodeadas de su poderoso poder mágico crearan unos helados vientos de gran fuerza y una brillante luz de color blanquecino, los cuales juntos provocaron que Icicle cerrara sus negros ojos por tan solo un momento.

-¿Qué rayos…?-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, el general de Spriggan Tail volvió a abrir sus ojos de color negro y en ese mismo instante, él se quedó totalmente impresionado ante lo que pasaba en frente a estos. El Gray Fullbuster de Helland observaba perplejo como en aquel terreno completamente congelado en donde él y unos jóvenes magos se encontraba ahora mismo se le estaban acercando a una gen velocidad toda clase de criaturas de distintos tamaños y sobre todo, todas hechas de hielo.

Una incontable cantidad de criaturas como tigres, leopardos, leones, rinocerontes, toros, gorilas, lobos, águilas, halcones, serpientes, e incluso dragones y otras criaturas míticas; todas formadas por un duro, gélido pero flexible y movible hielo, corrían y volaban por aquel congelado ambiente con una sola dirección en mente, el lugar en donde se encontraba el general de Spriggan Tail apodado "El Carcelero de Nieve".

-No puedo creerlo, mocoso. Todas estas creaciones de hielo tan poderosas en tan solo un instante…quien pensaría que habría un mago de hielo más aparte de mí que podría lograr tal hazaña. En serio, te has ganado totalmente mi respeto. Pero... ¡Sigue siendo inútil!- Exclamo Icicle repentinamente con locura.

Extendiendo con gran fuerza sus dos brazos hacia delante de manera repentina, el Gray Fullbuster de Helland creo unos monstruosamente fuertes vientos nevados que avanzaron destructivamente por aquel terreno congelado con dirección a todas las criaturas de hielo que habían sido creadas por Leo y que iban a su dirección para embestirlo.

Pero en el simple momento en que aquellos vientos nevados cubrieron a la incontable cantidad de criaturas de hielo que estaban bajo el control de Leo, él fue quien pasó a poseer una expresión de shock en su rostro. El joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos ahora observaba como todas sus creaciones de hielo ahora se encontraban totalmente paralizadas al estar petrificadas por unas capas de hielo de un tono mucho más oscuro y que pertenecía al control de Icicle.

-¿Q-Q…?...Todos mis Ice Makes… ¿Los congelaste?- Reaccionaba Leo en estado de shock.

-Si-Hablaba Icicle- Ni siquiera yo hubiera salido ileso si me impactaban tal cantidad de creaciones tan poderosas. Pero no deberías estar tan sorprendido, mocoso. Ya te lo dije. Hacer cosas como estas es lo que me vuelve el máximo mago de hielo de este y de cualquier otro mundo-

Tras decir esas palabras, el hombre de desordenados cabellos negros realizo un chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha y eso al parecer provoco que cada una de las creaciones de hielo de Leo que ahora se encontraban petrificadas por su hielo se comenzara a agrietar de gran manera para que al final pasaran a convertirse en ligeras pero numerosas explosiones de nieve, neblina helada y pequeños fragmentos que caían a los suelos congelados de la zona.

-Esto es…imposible…- Murmuraba un Leo en shock mientras caía arrodillado en su frustración.

-Parece que al final te diste cuenta de la realidad. Pero si no me equivoco, ahora es tu turno de atacarme, ¿Verdad, Raine?... ¿Eh?- Icicle repentinamente se confundió.

Pero justamente después de haber negado fácilmente el ataque del mago de Lamia Scale y haber hablado brevemente, el general de Spriggan Tail eventualmente presencio que algo faltaba en aquella escena en donde se encontraba. Icicle observo claramente como la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail ya no se encontraba al lado de un debilitado mago de Lamia Scale que yacia arrodillado en el suelo congelado.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde está Raine?- Preguntaba Icicle con gran seriedad.

-¡Hmp!- Sonreía Leo con confianza.

-¡Raine está justo aquí!-

Junto con ese fuerte grito de joven voz femenina, el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" presencio como la densa niebla nevada y helada que yacía en frente luego de haber destruido fácilmente las creaciones de hielo de Leo repentinamente fue atravesada por una joven de dieciocho años de largos cabellos y ojos de color azul oscuro, que vestía con ropa de azul de color azul, poseía la marca de Fairy Tail y tenía los dedos de su mano derecha posicionados en el gatillo de un gran cañón de hielo que ella cargaba y apuntaba en dirección al general de Spriggan Tail que tenía centímetros en frente suyo.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono el general de Spriggan Tail totalmente asombrado.

-¡…!- Se quedaba Raine en serio silencio mientras cargaba su arma.

-¡Ve, Raine-san!- Pensaba Leo observando aquella situación.

-¡¿Esta en frente de mí?!- Pensaba Icicle sorprendido- ¡Imposible! ¡¿En qué momento lo hizo?! ¡No es posible que ella posea una velocidad superior a la mía…no…no fue velocidad! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Estaba oculta dentro de las creaciones de ese mocoso! ¡Maldición! ¡En el segundo que cerré los ojos, Raine dentro de aquellas creaciones para poder acercarse a esta distancia! ¡No es una mala estrategia! ¡Si usa todo su poder mágico en un ataque a esta distancia, nadie saldría ileso! ¡O al menos eso es lo que ella piensa! ¡Incluso a esta distancia, yo fácilmente puede esquivar el ataque, pero aunque no lo haga, igual no saldré dañado por un ataque de hielo! ¡Soy el máximo mago de hielo después de todo! ¡Adelante, Raine! ¡Ataca y ríndete de una vez y acepta la realidad! ¡Tu padre…soy yo!-

Manteniendo firmemente aquellas palabras en lo más profundo de su ser, Icicle solamente se limitó a sonreír de gran manera mientras la determinada joven maga de hielo que yacía a centímetros en frente de él, finalmente oprimió con firmeza el gatillo del gran cañón de hielo que cargaba entre sus brazos y apuntaba en dirección a su único enemigo ahí presente.

Pero en momento en que la ráfaga de hielo salió disparaba del cañón de hielo que una decidida Raine cargaba entre sus brazos y apuntaba hacia Icicle, ella se quedó totalmente perpleja al ver como esta no le causo ni un solo rasguño al general de Spriggan Tail, o al menos eso fue lo que él pensaba tan firmemente. Pero en realidad, en el simple momento en que Raine apretó el gatillo de su cañón de hielo y la potente ráfaga del mismo elemento salió de este con brutal poder, Icicle se quedó en shock.

El general de Spriggan Tail era claramente consiente de como luego de haber escuchado el sonido del cañón de hielo de Raine, su musculoso cuerpo lleno de cicatrices repentinamente se vio empujado fuertemente hacia atrás para eventualmente cae al gélido suelo congelado por él. Pero sobre todo, el Gray Fullbuster de Helland podría apreciar claramente como un notablemente grande agujero ensangrentado se presentaba en su pecho y terminaba en su espalda.

-Q…- Sin poder decir nada más que eso, el general de Spriggan Tail cayó al suelo congelado mientras se desangraba de gran manera por aquellas heridas de su espalda y pecho.

-Raine…lo hizo…- Fue todo lo que la maga de Fairy Tail en un leve estado de shock mientras caia arrodillada al suelo y su cañon de hielo se deshacía entre sus brazos.

-Raine-san…- Nombraba Leo mientras hacia todo el esfuerzo que podía para acercarse a las cercanías de los dos anteriores.

-Y-Yo… ¿P-Perdí?...i-imposible…el hielo…n-no debería afectarme… ¿C-Como…tu…?- Preguntaba Icicle con gran dificultad debido al dolor.

-Raine no uso hielo para herirte. Mira bien- Respondió la maga de hielo con leve seriedad.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el mago de hielo herido con dificultad.

Ante las palabras que había dicho la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro, el letalmente herido hombre de desordenados cabellos negros volteo la mirada con gran dificultad mientras estaba tirado en el congelado suelo en donde él estaba. Y al hacer eso, el llamado Icicle abrió sus ojos negros con leve sorpresa al ver como a unos pasos detrás de su posición se encontraba tirada en el suelo congelado una notablemente grande bola de acero cubierta con unos pequeños trozos de hielo y unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

-¿Q…? ¿U-Una bola…de hierro…? ¿Eso es lo que estaba…dentro de tu cañón…?- Preguntaba Icicle tanto sorprendido como con dificultad.

-Si. Raine la encontró tirada por los alrededores de este edificio. Fue un gran milagro que no estuviera congelada al igual que todo lo demas. Al verla, Raine inmediatamente pensó que esta era la única manera de vencerte- Respondió la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro.

-Aunque al final lo que nos permitió ganar fue tu orgullo y tu manera de subestimarnos. Yo sabía que incluso aunque pudieras esquivar, no lo harías porque pensabas firmemente que nuestros ataques no te hacían daño. Se podría decir que tú ayudaste a cavar tu propia tumba- Comentaba un serio Leo mientras se acercaba.

-M-Maldición…podrías decirlo…Yo…uno de los generales del ejército más grande de Helland…derrotado de esta manera…es para reírse…pero…aun así…no puedo rendirme…- Decía Icicle con una leve sonrisa a pesar de su situación.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron tanto Leo como Raine con leve sorpresa.

A pesar de poseer una notable y letal herida que comenzaba en su pecho y terminada en su espalda y un tiempo limitado de vida debido a esta, el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" perteneciente al poderoso ejército de magos de Spriggan Tail hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para ponerse de pie mientras grandes cantidades de sangre en forma de finos hilos caían al suelo congelado a través de la herida en su pecho y espalda y por su boca también.

-¡Oye, detente! ¡Solo vas a terminar de morir más rápido y con mucho dolor! ¡Solamente quédate quieto y termina con todo esto de una manera pacífica!- Decía Leo con firmeza.

-L-Lo siento…pero no puedo hacer eso…como he dicho d-desde el principio…no dejare ir mi esperanza de salir de la desesperación…mi Raine…mi hija…- Respondía Icicle con gran dolor mientras extendía difícilmente su mano derecha hacia la maga de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

-…- Se quedaba Raine en silencio para luego repentinamente empezar a acercarse mas a la posición de su enemigo derrotado.

-¿Raine-san?- Nombro Leo con confusión ante lo que observaron sus ojos de color verde.

Tanto el debilitado joven mago de Lamia Scale así como el herido general de Spriggan Tail se quedaron levemente asombrados al ver como la joven maga de Fairy Tail repentinamente extendió su mano izquierda hacia adelante y gentilmente la coloco sobre la mano derecha del Gray Fullbuster del mundo paralelo de Helland.

-¿Con esto…no basta?- Preguntaba Raine con leve tristeza en sus ojos azul oscuro.

-Raine…- Hablo Icicle con asombro para luego colocar una leve sonrisa-…Si…en este momento…creo…que esto basta…-

Tras decir esas palabras y aquella acción por parte de la joven maga de Fairy Tail, el general de Spriggan Tail nuevamente se dejó caer al suelo congelado con su hielo mientras cerraba sus ojos negros y mantenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y sin en un solo segundo soltar la mano de la joven que el tan profundamente consideraba su hija.

-Raine…-Pensaba Icicle-…en serio…te amo. Hubiera deseado que tú me amaras de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti…si así hubiera sido…estoy seguro que ambos hubieras sido felices juntos…y además te hubiera logrado salvar. No importa cuánto se resistan y no importa si incluso derrotan a los doce generales…El Emperador es invencible. El infierno caerá sobre todo Earthland…eso es seguro-

Manteniendo aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza, el general de Spriggan Tail apodado como "El Carcelero de Nieve" y llamado por el nombre en clave Icicle eventualmente murió con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin soltar la mano de Raine. Pero mientras la joven maga de Fairy Tail colocaba cuidadosamente la mano derecha del Gray Fullbuster en el suelo, tanto ella como Leo a su lado presenciaron con asombro como repentinamente como todo a su alrededor empezó a brillar fuertemente.

Ambos jóvenes magos presenciaron con asombro como los suelos terrosos y llenos de rocas, el edificio que era la prisión de Spriggan Tail para los demonios de los libros de Zeref y las grandes montañas de los alrededores; todos cubiertos en hielo, empezaron a liberar un fuerte destellar de color azul blanquecino. Y en el segundo que ese brillo desapareció, todo lugar u objeto que se encontraba encerrado en el hielo de Icicle se encontraba completamente descongelado mientras los nublosos cielos de la zona liberaban una leve y gentil lluvia de nieve.

-Todo se descongelo…significa que por fin se acabó… ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Leo mientras observaba la nieve que caía de sus alrededores.

-Si…- Hablaba Raine con un tono y mirada baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Raine-san?- Preguntaba Leo con confusión y preocupación ante el tono de su amiga de la infancia.

-N-No…es que es raro, Leo-kun…A pesar de que Raine sabe claramente que este hombre era nuestro enemigo…que no tenía ninguna relación con Raine…y que no estuvo presente en ningún momento de mi vida aparte de esta lucha…por alguna razón…- La joven maga de Fairy Tail volteo la mirada y enseño las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos llorosos y pasaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas-…Raine esta triste-

… _Otro general ha caído…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Lamento mucho haberme atrasado tanto en el capitulo. Pasaron muchas cosas y como tuve un pequeño bloqueo de ideas, pero en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

 **Matane.**


	91. Encuentro Inesperado

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 19/91: ¡Un Encuentro Inesperado!**

La guerra entre los magos de Fiore de Eathland y los magos de Spriggan Tail de Helland ha comenzado, y para proteger a las personas inocentes refugiadas en distintos búnkeres dispersos por todo su reino, varios grupos de magos de Fairy Tail han partido en sus diferentes direcciones mientras las batallas entre muchos otros varios magos continúan en distintas ciudades. Y mientras el grupo de Alicia, Marcus, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia, Leo y Serena "Sena" Dragneel habían logrado llegar al mundo paralelo de esta última, Helland.

Y mientras sus demas compañeros se dirigían a otra dirección para realizar los planes secretos de Sena, Leo fue por si solo a la prisión de Spriggan Tail para los demonios de los libro de Zeref de Helland para así poder rescatar a Raine que se encontraba bajo el control del general de Spriggan Tail que dirigía aquella prisión y poseía el apodo de "El Carcelero de Nieve", Icicle. Al llegar ahí, el mago de Lamia Scale no tuvo más opción que librarse en un combate contra la controlada maga de Fairy Tail, pero al final, fue capaz de liberarla.

Y luego ambos jóvenes magos de hielo se enfrentaron al llamado Icicle, el cual se revelo así mismo como el Gray Fullbuster de aquel mundo paralelo y con un pasado muy diferente al Gray Fullbuster de Earthland. Con la intención de matar a Leo para que no interviniera más y para volver a colocar a Raine bajo su control para que estuviera a su lado para siempre, el Gray Fullbuster enfrento a los dos jóvenes, pero debido a haberlos subestimado de gran manera, aquella batalla tuvo un final inesperado para el general de Spriggan Tail…

… **Continuación…**

-Y-Yo… ¿P-Perdí?...i-imposible…el hielo…n-no debería afectarme… ¿C-Como…tu…?- Preguntaba Icicle con gran dificultad debido al dolor.

-Raine no uso hielo para herirte. Mira bien- Respondió la maga de hielo con leve seriedad.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el mago de hielo herido con dificultad.

Ante las palabras que había dicho la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro, el letalmente herido hombre de desordenados cabellos negros volteo la mirada con gran dificultad mientras estaba tirado en el congelado suelo en donde él estaba. Y al hacer eso, el llamado Icicle abrió sus ojos negros con leve sorpresa al ver como a unos pasos detrás de su posición se encontraba tirada en el suelo congelado una notablemente grande bola de acero cubierta con unos pequeños trozos de hielo y unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

-¿Q…? ¿U-Una bola…de hierro…? ¿Eso es lo que estaba…dentro de tu cañón…?- Preguntaba Icicle tanto sorprendido como con dificultad.

-Si. Raine la encontró tirada por los alrededores de este edificio. Fue un gran milagro que no estuviera congelada al igual que todo lo demas. Al verla, Raine inmediatamente pensó que esta era la única manera de vencerte- Respondió la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro.

-Aunque al final lo que nos permitió ganar fue tu orgullo y tu manera de subestimarnos. Yo sabía que incluso aunque pudieras esquivar, no lo harías porque pensabas firmemente que nuestros ataques no te hacían daño. Se podría decir que tú ayudaste a cavar tu propia tumba- Comentaba un serio Leo mientras se acercaba.

-M-Maldición…podrías decirlo…Yo…uno de los generales del ejército más grande de Helland…derrotado de esta manera…es para reírse…pero…aun así…no puedo rendirme…- Decía Icicle con una leve sonrisa a pesar de su situación.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron tanto Leo como Raine con leve sorpresa.

A pesar de poseer una notable y letal herida que comenzaba en su pecho y terminada en su espalda y un tiempo limitado de vida debido a esta, el apodado "Carcelero de Nieve" perteneciente al poderoso ejército de magos de Spriggan Tail hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para ponerse de pie mientras grandes cantidades de sangre en forma de finos hilos caían al suelo congelado a través de la herida en su pecho y espalda y por su boca también.

-¡Oye, detente! ¡Solo vas a terminar de morir más rápido y con mucho dolor! ¡Solamente quédate quieto y termina con todo esto de una manera pacífica!- Decía Leo con firmeza.

-L-Lo siento…pero no puedo hacer eso…como he dicho d-desde el principio…no dejare ir mi esperanza de salir de la desesperación…mi Raine…mi hija…- Respondía Icicle con gran dolor mientras extendía difícilmente su mano derecha hacia la maga de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

-…- Se quedaba Raine en silencio para luego repentinamente empezar a acercarse más a la posición de su enemigo derrotado.

-¿Raine-san?- Nombro Leo con confusión ante lo que observaron sus ojos de color verde.

Tanto el debilitado joven mago de Lamia Scale así como el herido general de Spriggan Tail se quedaron levemente asombrados al ver como la joven maga de Fairy Tail repentinamente extendió su mano izquierda hacia adelante y gentilmente la coloco sobre la mano derecha del Gray Fullbuster del mundo paralelo de Helland.

-¿Con esto…no basta?- Preguntaba Raine con leve tristeza en sus ojos azul oscuro.

-Raine…- Hablo Icicle con asombro para luego colocar una leve sonrisa-…Si…en este momento…creo…que esto basta…-

Tras decir esas palabras y aquella acción por parte de la joven maga de Fairy Tail, el general de Spriggan Tail nuevamente se dejó caer al suelo congelado con su hielo mientras cerraba sus ojos negros y mantenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y sin en un solo segundo soltar la mano de la joven que el tan profundamente consideraba su hija.

-Raine…-Pensaba Icicle-…en serio…te amo. Hubiera deseado que tú me amaras de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti…si así hubiera sido…estoy seguro que ambos hubieras sido felices juntos…y además te hubiera logrado salvar. No importa cuánto se resistan y no importa si incluso derrotan a los doce generales…El Emperador es invencible. El infierno caerá sobre todo Earthland…eso es seguro-

Manteniendo aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza, el general de Spriggan Tail apodado como "El Carcelero de Nieve" y llamado por el nombre en clave Icicle eventualmente murió con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin soltar la mano de Raine. Pero mientras la joven maga de Fairy Tail colocaba cuidadosamente la mano derecha del Gray Fullbuster en el suelo, tanto ella como Leo a su lado presenciaron con asombro como repentinamente como todo a su alrededor empezó a brillar fuertemente.

Ambos jóvenes magos presenciaron con asombro como los suelos terrosos y llenos de rocas, el edificio que era la prisión de Spriggan Tail para los demonios de los libros de Zeref y las grandes montañas de los alrededores; todos cubiertos en hielo, empezaron a liberar un fuerte destellar de color azul blanquecino. Y en el segundo que ese brillo desapareció, todo lugar u objeto que se encontraba encerrado en el hielo de Icicle se encontraba completamente descongelado mientras los nublosos cielos de la zona liberaban una leve y gentil lluvia de nieve.

-Todo se descongelo…significa que por fin se acabó… ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Leo mientras observaba la nieve que caía de sus alrededores.

-Si…- Hablaba Raine con un tono y mirada baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Raine-san?- Preguntaba Leo con confusión y preocupación ante el tono de su amiga de la infancia.

-N-No…es que es raro, Leo-kun…A pesar de que Raine sabe claramente que este hombre era nuestro enemigo…que no tenía ninguna relación con Raine…y que no estuvo presente en ningún momento de mi vida aparte de esta lucha…por alguna razón…- La joven maga de Fairy Tail volteo la mirada y enseño las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos llorosos y pasaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas-…Raine esta triste-

Con solo ver las lágrimas correr lentamente por las sonrojadas mejillas del rostro de Raine el cual ahora no mostraba nada más que una leve expresión de tristeza, Leo inmediatamente fue invadido por una gran tristeza que era levemente expresada a través de una mirada baja de sus ojos verdes. Y manteniendo ese triste sentamiento en su pecho, el debilitado mago de Lamia Scale hizo un gran esfuerzo para acercarse a la entristecida maga de Fairy Tail y tomarla entre sus brazos.

Y sin oponer ni un trozo de resistencia a aquel abrazo, la joven de largos cabellos de color azul oscuro fue rodeada por los definidos brazos del joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos al mismo tiempo que ella apoyaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el pecho bien ejercitado de este, y todo mientras ambos eran envueltos por la nieve que caía del cielo nublado de aquella zona y causada por la liberación del "Ice World" del fallecido Icicle.

-Ah…Ah…- Sollozaba Raine en bajo tono mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azul oscuro.

-Raine-san…realmente esta triste. Supongo que eso significa que estaba mintiendo...una parte de ella…si lo consideraba a él como su padre…entonces…yo te considerare también como Gray-san…y rezare para que te encuentres con tu familia en el mas allá…- Pensaba un triste Leo mientras abrazaba a Raine.

Pero luego de haber pensado aquellas palabras por tan solo un momento y mientras la joven maga de Fairy Tail continua llorando ligeramente envuelta entre sus brazos, el joven mago de Lamia Scale dirigió momentáneamente su mirada de filosos ojos verdes hacia adelante y termino observando asombrado como a la lejanía y a través de la nieve que caía del cielo, se encontraban las siluetas de tres personas juntas. Más específicamente; la silueta de una mujer adulta de largos cabellos azules, una joven adolecente de cabellos azul oscuro y un hombre adulto de cabello negro, todos sonriendo mientras se encontraban lado a lado como una familia.

-¿Q…? Esos son…- Reacciono Leo con sorpresa al reconocer instantáneamente a aquellas personas en formas de lejanas siluetas en la nieve.

-Gracias por liberarme de aquella desesperación…jóvenes. Y tu mocoso, más vale que la cuides bien, o si no te las veras bastante mal con mi otro yo- Dijo la silueta del hombre adulto de cabellos negros con una sonrisa en su rostro borroso y apuntado a Leo.

Luego de que el hombre de aquella familia de tres personas dijera esas palabras al joven mago de hielo, las siluetas que eran él y las dos hermosas mujeres que le acompañaban fueron retrocediendo lentamente y desvaneciéndose cada más y más en aquel ambiente levemente frio y muy nevado hasta desaparecer de la vista. Y tras eso, Leo no hizo nada más que poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras leves rastros de lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus filosos ojos verdes.

-Si…Eso hare- Susurro Leo con pequeña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

-¿Eh?... ¿Dijiste algo, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba Raine despejándose un poco del peliblanco y con un rostro ahora que con menos lágrimas.

-No, no se preocupe. Y, ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora, Raine-san?- Preguntaba Leo con amabilidad mientras se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ah…Raine ya se encuentra bien…Lo siento por preocuparte y por esta escena…sinceramente…no sé qué me paso…a pesar de lo nos hizo pasar este hombre…fue como si otra persona poseyera a Raine y la hiciera sentir mal por su muerte…- Contesto la maga de Fairy Tail que volteo su mirada de tristeza hacia el cadáver en el suelo que yacía detrás de ella y que comenzaba a ser cubierto en gran medida por la nieve que caía del cielo.

-No se disculpe…yo comparto un poco de ese sentimiento- Leo observo con seriedad también el cadáver cubierto por la nieve por unos segundos antes de volver a ver a su querida amiga con una pequeña sonrisa-…Entonces, Raine-san, ¿Qué le parece si volvemos con nuestros compañeros? Estoy seguro que todos estarán muy felices de verla-

-Nuestros compañeros…es cierto. Marcus-kun, Alicia-san, Sorano-san, Lisa-san, Sophia-san y Sena-san…todos ellos dijeron que venían a Helland para cumplir una misión especial… ¿Tu viniste con ellos, Leo-kun?- Preguntaba Raine con curiosidad.

-Así es- Explicaba Leo- Luego de la secuestraran, yo recordé que Ur me comento que un grupo de nuestros compañeros se dirigían al mundo paralelo a través de una maquina especial del consejo mágico, y tras pedirle a ella la dirección de ese lugar, me dirigí allí lo más rápido que pude. Por suerte logre llegar ahí antes de que los demas se fueran. Tras explicarles la situación me dejaron ir con ellos, y además ahí Gray-san me entrego la otra mitad del poder de Devil Slayer para que me ayudara a rescatar. Aunque con este poder o no, yo igual hubiera venido por usted-

-Leo-kun…Gracias. Muchas gracias por todo. Raine lo dice en serio- Decía la peliazul con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No me agradezca, Raine. Esto es algo normal. Cualquier chico arriesgaría su vida por la chica que ama- Dijo Leo sonriente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Se sorprendió Raine de repente con un gran sonrojo de vergüenza invadiendo su rostro.

-¿Eh?- Se percató Leo de lo había dicho para repentinamente pensar con sorpresa- ¡Maldición, ¿Qué acabo de decir?! ¡Maldita sea, este ambiente con nieve y tanta armonía entre nosotros en el aire hicieron que me dejara llevar y las palabras simplemente salieran de mi boca! ¡Y sin mencionar que la situación sobre mis sentimientos por Raine-san todavía siguen tensos desde mi confesión el año pasado! ¡Demonios, ¿Qué hago ahora?! ¡Volveré a hacer la situación incómoda entre nosotros!-

-L-Leo-kun…- Nombraba Raine con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y tartamudez en su voz.

-¡Jajaja! ¡N-No haga caso a lo que acabo de decir, Raine-san! ¡E-Eso solo fue…!-

Pero antes de seguir hablando con gran vergüenza, Leo se sorprendió de gran manera por el cambio de su situación. Antes Leo era el que mantenía a Raine entre sus brazos con un gentil abrazo, pero ahora era una sonrojada y levemente sonriente Raine quien se encontraba rodeando a un sorprendido Leo con sus brazos en un repentino abrazo mientras ambos se encontraban rodeados por aquel ambiente nevado.

-¿R-Raine-san? ¿Q-Que esta…?- Tartamudeaba Leo con gran nerviosismo.

-Leo-kun…esta… ¿Está bien que Raine te dé una respuesta ahora?- Preguntaba la peliazul oscuro con una mirada baja y mejillas sonrojadas mientras rodeaba a Leo con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-¿S-Su respuesta? ¿Ahora? P-Pero…- Decía el joven de cabellos blancos con sonrojo en sus mejillas al escuchar esas palabras.

-Por favor, Leo-kun…si Raine no te dice lo que piensa ahora…Raine duda que haya otra oportunidad para reunir tanto valor…así que…por favor…- Hablaba la maga de hielo con timidez en su tono.

-Raine-san…- Nombraba Leo con un tono algo sorprendido y apacible.

-Veras, Leo-kun…- Hablaba la maga de hielo con sonrojo en su rostro-…Tu sabes mejor que nadie que Raine siempre fue muy tímida cuando era pequeña…incluso cuando me uní a Fairy Tail, Raine era tímida con los compañeros que la trataban tan amablemente…al menos hasta que conocí a Tsuna Dragneel…Esa persona poseía una personalidad tan animada como para hacerse amigos de todos en pocos minutos y tan honesta para decir todo lo que pensaba que hacía que Raine se quedara cegada al mirarlo. En el simple momento en que Tsuna-sama apareció en frente de mí, Raine se enamoró de el…-

-…- Se quedaba Leo en silencio mientras observaba el nublado cielo de la zona nevada con tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

-O al menos eso era lo que creía Raine- Siguió hablando la maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el mago de Lamia Scale con sorpresa.

-Pero cuando Leo-kun…me confeso sus verdadero sentimientos el año pasado…Raine comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido…- Hablaba la peliazul mientras se apoyaba cada vez más fuerte en el pecho bien ejercitado del peliblanco-…Al principio, Raine pensó que no se trataba de nada más que de una gran confusión…pero con el tiempo…ese sentimiento se volvía mucho más cálido…se volvió un sentimiento que revelo que lo que Raine sentía por Tsuna-sama no era amor sino más bien una gran admiración, el deseo de ser tan honesto y valiente como el…ese sentimiento era sin duda…verdadero amor…amor por Leo Vastia-kun…mi mejor amigo de la infancia-

-¡¿A…Amor?!- Reacciono Leo sorprendido y con gran rubor en su rostro.

-Raine lo siente mucho, Leo-kun…por todos estos años que tuviste que esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos y también por expresar tan abiertamente unos falsos sentimientos que seguramente te molestaban…pero desde ahora…-Raine subió la mirada en dirección al rostro de Leo-…¿Qué tal si ambos somos honestos sobre nuestros sentimientos?-

-Raine-san…- Nombraba Leo comprendiendo totalmente el significado de aquellas palabras.

Las palabras se habían acabado entre ellos, y ahora los dos jóvenes magos de hielo no hacían nada más que quedarse mirando mutuamente con sus respectivos ojos de color azul oscuro y verde mientras sus cuerpos y rostros se encontraban ligeramente separados por pocos centímetros mientras una ligera lluvia de copos de nieve seguía cayendo del cielo sobre ellos y sobre sus alrededores.

Y tras varios segundos quedándose mirando en un tierno silencio mientras andaban ligeramente abrazados, tanto Raine como Leo empezaron a cerrar sus ojos lentamente mientras sus rostros se acercaban uno al otro y sus respectivos labios estaban a punto de unirse, al menos hasta que repentinamente…

-¡Miren, ahí!-

Ese repentino grito de voz masculina que invadió el ambiente, inmediatamente provoco que ambos jóvenes magos se separaran con sorpresa y voltearan sus respectivas miradas de asombro a la dirección de donde esta voz provino. Y al hacerlo, Raine y Leo observaron que de las múltiples puertas que poseía el enorme edificio que la prisión para los demonios de los libros de Zeref de Helland, una gran cantidad de hombres en armaduras con la marca de Spriggan Tail y con distintas armas en sus manos empezaron a salir.

-¡E-Esos son…!- Hablaba Raine con asombro.

-¡…Los soldados de Spriggan Tail que estaban dentro de la prisión! ¡Maldición, el hielo que los había aprisionado también se descongelo y tras ver la nieve debieron venir a ver qué pasaba!- Dijo Leo con frustración.

-¡¿Quiénes son esos dos mocosos?! ¡Nunca los había visto por aquí!- Comentaba uno de los soldados de Spriggan Tail.

-¡¿Qué importa quienes seas?! ¡Si no poseen la marca de Spriggan Tail, son intrusos que debemos eliminar antes de que Icicle-sama nos mate por haber dejado infiltrarse a los alrededores de la prisión a un par de mocosos!- Exclamo otro soldado de Spriggan Tail con sus espadas listas.

-¡Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Icicle-sama?! ¡Todo esta nieve debe ser cosa de él y estoy muy seguro que hace unos minutos todos nosotros estábamos congelados en su hielo!- Preguntaba otro de los soldados.

-¡O-Oigan, miren! ¡D-Detrás de esos mocosos…ese es…!- Uno de los soldados apuntaba al cadáver cubierto de nieve detrás de Leo y Raine con gran miedo.

-¡¿Un cadáver?! ¡¿Quién es?!- Preguntaba otro de los soldados con confusión.

-¡E-Ese es…Icicle-sama!- Grito el anterior soldado sorprendiendo a todos los demas seres con armaduras y armas.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! ¡¿Icicle-sama?! ¡¿C-Como lo sabes?!- Preguntaba uno de los sorprendidos y aterrados soldados.

-¡Yo soy uno de los pocos que lo ha visto sin su máscara! ¡A diferencia de los otros generales, a Icicle-sama no le importaba mucho ocultar su identidad a gente que no le conocía! ¡P-Por eso lo se…ese cabello negro y ese cuerpo lleno de cicatrices…no hay duda…ese es Icicle-sama!- Explicaba el soldado aterrado.

-¡Entonces, ¿Qué está haciendo ahí tirado en frente de unos intrusos?! ¡¿Está durmiendo?!- Preguntaba otro soldado de los Spriggan.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no ves el agujero en su cuerpo?! ¡Claramente está muerto!- Grito otro de los soldados.

-¡P-Pero eso significa… ¿Fueron esos mocosos?! ¡¿Esos mocosos derrotaron a uno de los invencibles generales de Spriggan Tail?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo hicieron lo que nosotros nunca pudimos?!- Preguntaba uno de los soldados con gran shock.

-¡Seguramente tuvieron una increíble suerte! ¡E-En cualquier caso, debemos hacer algo con esos mocosos antes de que los otros generales o el mismísimo Emperador se enteren y nos castiguen por ello a nosotros o algo así!- Exclamaba un soldado con gran terror.

-¡E-Es verdad! ¡Apurémonos y matemos a esos mocosos de ahí! ¡Puede que el Emperador nos perdone la vida si eliminamos a los asesinos de Icicle-sama y puede que incluso nos nombre a uno de nosotros el nuevo general!- Dijo uno de los soldados ahora con un tono de felicidad mientras sacaba su espada.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡No podemos dejar esta oportunidad! ¡Yo me encargare de tomar las cabezas de esos mocosos!- Apoyaba otro soldado haciendo lo mismo.

-¡No, yo lo hare! ¡Jajaja!- Se reia otro soldado mientras tomaba firmemente su hacha.

-Estos tipos…no siento nada de lastima por su jefe, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Raine con frustración.

-Si…No tenemos más opción que encargarnos de ellos…- Dijo Leo seriamente mientras pensaba-… ¡En especial por haber arruinado mi beso con Raine-san, malditos! ¡Eso era algo que esperaba desde niño, desgraciados, los convertiré en unas horribles estatuas de hielo!-

Pero luego de haber pensado aquellas palabras y dar sus primeros pasos en dirección a la gran horda de soldados armados de Spriggan Tail, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos, ojos verdes y sin camisa termino cayendo repentinamente arrodillado al suelo templado de nieve, sorprendido así a la joven de largos cabellos y ojos azul oscuro que vestía un traje de sirvienta azul.

-¡L-Leo-kun, ¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntaba la maga de Fairy Tail con preocupación.

-N-No…es que mi poder mágico…se me había olvidado que use todo mi poder mágico en aquel último ataque contra Icicle…N-No tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando… ¿Cómo está usted, Raine-san?- Preguntaba un debilitado mago de Lamia Scale.

-Ha Raine no le mucho poder mágico…no creo que pueda encargarme de todos ellos yo sola…Leo-kun- Contesto la joven peliazul oscuro con tristeza.

-Ya veo…entonces… ¿Hasta aquí llegamos?- Pensaba Leo con gran frustración.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Gritaban los soldados de Spriggan Tail mientras corrían en dirección a los dos jóvenes magos.

Gritando con ferocidad, aquella incontable cantidad de soldados con armaduras de Spriggan Tail que custodiaban la prisión de los demonios de Zeref de Helland sujetaban firmemente sus respectivas armas y corrían velozmente por aquel ambiente nevado en dirección a los dos jóvenes magos de hielo que no podían nada más que quedarse juntos y observar con temor y frustración como sus enemigos se acercaban, al menos hasta…

 **-¡Ibara!-**

En el momento en que aquella palabra dicha por una firme voz masculina invadió el aire de esa zona llena de nieve y múltiples magos de diferentes bandos, cada ser presente se quedó sin habla. De un segundo a otro, cada zona de suelo nevado que pisaban los soldados de Spriggan Tail fue un lugar de donde surgieron enormes espinas de color verde arboleado que mandaron a volar a un gran número de aquellos seres con armaduras y sorprendieron a los jóvenes presentes, pero eso no fue todo.

 **-¡Bakurasen!-**

 **-¡Tenga Goken! ¡Onimaru!-**

Junto con esos fuertes gritos de voz masculina, una gran explosión de fuego en forma de un tornado y una gran serie de poderosas y enormes ráfagas de energía cortante embistieron a más de los soldados de Spriggan Tail. E incluso se presenció cómo los soldados de Spriggan Tail restantes eran azotados por fuertes vientos y truenos que surgían de la nada, unos extraños látigos hechos de un duro y cortante material, por grandes rocas lanzadas de una dirección desconocida e incluso por libros que flotaban mágicamente.

Y mientras un gran número de soldados de Spriggan Tail eran inmediatamente derrotados, Raine y Leo observaban asombrados como el número de soldados restantes se lanzaban a enfrentar a los que al parecer eran los causantes de todos aquellos ataques, aunque claramente estaban perdiendo contra ellos. Los dos jóvenes magos apreciaban claramente como aquellos seres que les habían salvado sin duda poseían forma humana, aunque también poseían algunas características que no eran para nada humanas.

Y durante el tiempo que los soldados de Spriggan Tail se enfrentaban con aquellos misteriosos pero poderosos seres, ambos debilitados jóvenes magos de hielo presenciaron como a su posición se fue acercando con una normal caminata, un hombre adulto muy apuesto de filosos ojos negros y largo cabello del mismo color y que se mantenía vistiendo con un camisa negra bajo un largo abrigo del mismo color, unos pantalones grises y unas botas negras.

-¿Ustedes dos los que derrotaron a Icicle? Si es así, Mard Geer debe agradecerles desde lo más profundo de su ser por convertirse en sus liberadores- Dijo aquel hombre de amable manera.

-¿Mard…Geer?- Repitió Raine confusa.

-¿Liberadores?...Tu… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntaba Leo igual de confuso.

-¿Qué quiénes somos? ¿Acaso no lo saben? En ese caso Mard Geer se disculpa por no haberse presentado así mismo y a sus compañeros. Soy Mard Geer Tartaros…- El hombre pelinegro dirigió la mirada a aquellos seres que luchaban contra los soldados de Spriggan Tail-…Y todos nosotros somos los Etherias, aunque usualmente nos conocen como los demonios de los libros de Zeref-

-¡Malditos, los voy a hacer explotar por todos los maltratos que nos hicieron pasar en esa asquerosa prisión!- Gritaba el ser llamada Jackal mientras causaba múltiples explosiones con su maldición.

-¡Así es! ¡Los voy a convertir en pedacitos y luego me los comeré, malditos humanos!- Gritaba el ser llamado Ezel mientras lanzaba varias ondas cortantes de sus brazos fornidos y tentáculos.

-Jackal-san, Ezel-san, no creo que Zeref-sama este feliz de escucharlos hablar de esa manera- Comentaba con tranquilidad una ser llamada Seilah mientras controlaba a varios soldados con su Macro.

-Seilah tiene razón, ustedes. Aunque comparto sus sentimientos de matar a estos humanos, Zeref-sama nos creó como seres que alcanzaran la paz en este mundo de guerra. Traten de no matar a nadie, pero solo eso. No los maten- Decía entre placenteras risas una ser llamada Kyoka mientras estrujaba brutalmente a varios soldados de los Spriggans con los látigos que eran las largas garras de sus dedos.

-¡Aunque no los matemos, ¿Cuánto creen que valgan las vidas de estos soldados?! ¡¿Cuánto valdrán?!- Hablaba entre vulgares risas un ser llamado Franmalth que pisaba a los soldados ya derrotados.

-¡Ya deja de hablar de esa forma tan vulgar, Franmalth! ¡Degradaras la dignidad de los demonios como nosotros!- Dijo seriamente el ser conocido como Torafuzar mientras cortaba las armaduras de los soldados enemigos con las navajas en sus fornidos brazos.

-¿Acaso demonios como nosotros tenemos algo llamado dignidad? ¡Don!- Preguntaba el ser llamada Tempester mientras creaba grandes tornados con sus susurros.

-Incluso los seres nacidos en la oscuridad poseen dignidad, mientras esta sea dirigida en la dirección correcta- Comentaba tétricamente el ser llamado Keyes mientras atacaba a los soldados con los esqueletos que el invocaba de los suelos.

-S-Sin duda…no son humanos- Comentaba Leo sorprendido al ver esa escena.

-¿Demonios de los libros de Zeref? ¿Cómo Serena-san?- Preguntaba Raine sorprendida.

-¿Serena? Mard Geer lo lamenta, pero nunca ha escuchado de un demonio con ese nombre tan humano- Contestaba el demonio de Zeref con confusion.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Sena me dijo que Icicle al ser un Devil Slayer estaba a cargo de esta prisión de los Spriggans hecha para apresar a los demonios creados por el Zeref de este mundo! ¡E-Eso es lo son ustedes, ¿Verdad?!- Aclaraba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos recordando.

-Mard Geer no te ha entendido muy bien, pero sí- Hablaba el pelinegro- Nosotros somos los demonios creados para combatir a Spriggan Tail por Zeref-sama, el Emperador del Reino de Alvarez y líder del ejército revolucionario, y esta prisión fue hecha para aprisionarnos luego de nuestra penosa derrota. Pero como la magia de Devil Slayer que nos aprisionaba fue deshecha luego de la muerte de Icicle, nosotros pudimos liberarnos, por eso Mard Geer les da nuevamente las gracias. Pero Mard Geer está confundido. Ustedes, ¿Son miembros del ejército revolucionario o no?-

-Bueno…supongo que ustedes se han perdido bastante estando encerrados, pero por el momento digamos que somos aliados de su ejército revolucionario- Dijo Leo con una leve sonrisa.

-Así es. Nosotros también queremos derrotar a Spriggan Tail y lograr la paz…en cualquier mundo- Apoyaba Raine también con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Entonces es todo lo que Mard Geer necesita saber. Ustedes descansen mientras todos nosotros nos encargamos de los que nos tenían apresados, luego podremos planear que hacer después- Fue lo dijo Mard Geer antes de dirigirse al lugar en donde batallaban los demas demonios de Zeref.

Sin poder nada debido a su falta de poder mágico, tanto la joven maga de Fairy Tail como el joven mago de Lamia Scale solo pudieron quedarse juntos en aquel ambiente nevado mientras observaban asombrados las habilidades de aquellos nueve demonios de los libros de Zeref contra los soldados de Spriggan Tail que a pesar de que eran un número mucho mayor, estaban perdiendo en gran medida.

-Todos ellos…son muy fuertes. Quien se imaginaria que tendríamos un aliado tan repentinamente- Dijo Raine impresionada mientras observaba la batalla de los demonios de Zeref.

-Sí, sin duda lo son. Creo que esto significa que el mundo de Sena está más cerca de lograr la paz. En cualquier caso, solo queda recuperarnos y dirigirnos al lugar donde están todos los demas. Sena me dio sus coordenadas antes de separarnos- Dijo Leo relajado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Leo-kun? Todavía queda una cosa que hacer- Dijo Raine con algo de confusión.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere, Rai…?-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, Leo fue invadido por una sensación de sorpresa que no se comparaba a ninguna otra sensación de sorpresa que el había tenía en el pasado y todo causado por el repentino lanzamiento de Raine hacia el para que después ella por si sola conectara sus labios con los suyos. Durante varios segundos, los labios de Raine y Leo estuvieron juntos en un profundo beso a pesar de los múltiples destrozos y explosiones por la batalla entre demonios y soldados a sus cercanías, y hasta que la maga de Fairy Tail se separó lentamente de un muy sorprendido y sonrojado mago de Lamia Scale.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q…R-Raine-san?- Tartamudeaba Leo mientras su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con esa cara de vergüenza, Leo-kun? Raine te lo dijo. Desde ahora seremos honestos sobre lo que sentimos. Y Raine sin duda quería hacer eso- Dijo la peliazul oscuro con sonrojo en sus mejillas y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ah…Un beso de Raine-san…- Fue todo lo que dijo el joven de cabellos blancos antes de caer en un feliz shock al suelo nevado mientras humo salía de su cabeza.

-Me alegro que tu también estés feliz, Leo-kun…- Dijo Raine sonriente para luego mirar al nevado cielo de la zona-…Ahora, ¿Qué estarán haciendo Alicia-san y los demas? ¿Estarán bien?-

… _Mientras tanto…_

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Leo y Raine? ¿Estarán bien?-

Esos pensamientos no pertenecían a nadie más que la hija de 19 años de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, y al ex-mago santo, Jellal Fernandez, Alicia Scarlet, la cual se encontraba avanzando con rapidez a través de uno de los desérticos terrenos que conformaban al caótico mundo paralelo de Helland mientras iba acompañada de otros jóvenes de su edad. Más específicamente; de Marcus Strauss Dreyar, Lisa Eucliffe, Sorano Aguria Cheney, Sophia y Serena "Sena" Dragneel, y todos estaban siendo guiados por esta última.

-¿Estas preocupada por Leo y Raine?- Preguntaba Sophia mientras corría al lado de joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul.

-¿Eh?...Si, ¿Escuchaste mis pensamientos?- Preguntaba Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-No. Es que se te nota mucho. Además, dudo que alguno de nosotros no esté preocupado por esos dos- Contesto la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación igual de sonriente.

-Sophia-sama tiene razón, Alicia-sama. Todos nosotros estamos preocupados por Leo-sama y Raine-sama- Apoyaba Sorano uniéndose a la conversación mientras avanzaba.

-Pero también confiamos en que ellos regresaran a salvo. Pero, maldición. Hubiera deseado ir con Leo. Quería ver cómo era uno de esos generales- Comentaba Lisa quejosa mientras avanzaba.

-No te quejes. Nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia misión. Además, si es tan peligrosa e importante como dice Sena dudo que no nos vayamos a encontrar a algunos de esos tipos, ¿Verdad, Sena?- Preguntaba Marcus en serio tono mientras corria.

-S-Si…aunque rezo desde lo más profundo de mí ser para que eso no ocurra- Dijo Sena mientras avanzaba en frente de todos los jóvenes de otro mundo.

-Por cierto, Sena, ¿No crees que es hora de que rayos trata esta misión?- Preguntaba Lisa con algo de impaciencia.

-Lo hare cuando lleguemos a nuestro objetivo. Todo será más fácil de explicar ahí- Respondió la Serena de Helland.

-Hmp…si tú lo dices…- Susurraba la Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación inconforme.

-…- Se quedaba el Dragon Slayer de Rayos de la Cuarta Generación en silencio mientras avanzaba con una seria y pensativa mirada en sus ojos azules.

-¿O-Ocurre algo, Marcus-sama?- Preguntaba Sorano corriendo al lado del joven de cabellos albinos.

-¿Eh?...Ah, no, no ocurre nada. ¿Por qué preguntas, Sorano?- Preguntaba Marcus con leve confusión.

-No, es solo que lo vi muy pensativo, como si estuviera preocupado por algo- Contesto la tímida Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación.

-Bueno…podría decirse. Solamente me preguntaba como irían las cosas en nuestro mundo. ¿Cómo iran las batallas en las ciudades? ¿Qué estarán haciendo Tsuna y los demas?- Se preguntaba un serio Marcus.

… _Mientras tanto…en Earthland…_

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Marcus y los demas en este momento?-

Ese comentario no pertenecía a nadie más que al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que era el hijo mayor de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Dragneel, Tsuna Dragneel, quien ahora mismo se encontraba con disgusto en los asientos traseros de una veloz y grande camioneta mágica conducida por la demonio de los libros de Zeref que pertenecía a Fairy Tail, Serena Axel, y acompañado por su compañero desde la niñez, Happy.

Aquel mágico vehículo en donde se encontraba los tres miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraba avanzando con gran velocidad por una zona terrosa, rocosa y solitario y que se encontraba levemente rodeada por unos densos y lejanos bosques que poseían varias montañas pertenecientes al basto Reino de Fiore.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Serena mientras conducia.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Preguntaba Happy con preocupación.

-Dije…- Pero mientras Tsuna hablaba, una gran cantidad de saliva salía de sus labios y no le permitía ser entendido.

-¡No hables mientras tu saliva de nauseas sale por tu boca! ¡Es asqueroso!- Grito la joven de largos cabellos negros asqueada y furiosa.

-No creo que Tsuna pueda aguantar por mucho tiempo más- Dijo Happy mientras se alejaba de las náuseas de su compañero.

-¿C-Cuando…demonios…llegaremos…al bunker…?- Preguntaba un nauseabundo joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados mientras lanzaba sus vómitos por la ventana del vehículo.

-Solamente resiste un poco más. Ya casi llegamos- Contesto Serena mientras conducía.

-D-Dijiste eso…como hace treinta minutos atrás…mal-maldita sea…siento como si llevara en este vehículo…semanas…- Decía Tsuna con gran dificultad.

-A penas han pasado unas horas desde que dejamos Magnolia. No exageres. Demonios, ¿Cómo es posible que durante todo este año que no nos vimos pudiste volverte monstruosamente más fuerte e incluso recuperar tu brazo pero no hacer algo con ese problema de mareo de los Dragon Slayers?- Preguntaba la demonio de Zeref quejosa.

-Yo diría que ese entrenamiento seguramente lo empeoro. Después de todo, son sus sentimos auditivos y visuales aumentados los que causan esos mareos en los Dragon Slayers- Comentaba el Exceed ahí presente.

-¿En serio? Con que esa es la razón- Dijo Serena algo sorprendido.

-Y-Ya dejen de hablar t-tan tranquilamente…y acelera, Serena…y-ya quiero bajarme…me voy a m-morir aquí atrás- Decía con severas nauseas el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-Estoy acelerando al máximo y ya te dije que no exageres. Por cierto, el camino se vuelve algo agravado un poco más adelante así que prepárate para algunos movimientos bruscos- Comento la joven de cabellos negros bastante tranquila.

-¡M-Maldición…!- Era todo lo que podía decir Tsuna mientras sufria severamente con mareos causados por los agitados por el vehiculo en donde se encontraba.

-Serena, estas disfrutando esto, ¿Verdad? Eres un demonio- Dijo Happy sentado tranquilo en el otro asiento delantero.

-Soy un demonio en realidad, ¿Algún problema?- Hablo Serena mientras en realidad pensaba- Pero en serio espero que lleguemos rápido al bunker donde están refugiados los ciudadanos de Fiore antes que los de Spriggan Tail. ¿Los demas grupos ya habran llegado a sus objetivos? ¿Cómo les ira?-

… _En Otro Lugar…_

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-

Aquel fuerte grito pertenecía únicamente a una hermosa pero feroz joven de 19 años con largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo, con ojos negros, con ropas de su edad y de estilo masculino y que usaba el gran brazo de gorila negro que era su extremidad derecha para atacar a varios seres con armaduras y armas junto con un musculoso hombre de cabellos blancos y una atractiva mujer de largos cabellos cafés.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de la familia Strauss compuesta por Sonia Strauss, Elfman Strauss y Evergreen Strauss, quienes todos juntos se encontraban luchando contra un gran número de seres portadores de diferentes armas y que vestían con unas armaduras de caballeros negros con la marca de Spriggan Tail en distintos lugares, y estando en una zona terroso y rodeada de montañas del basto Reino de Fiore.

 **-¡Beast Arm: King Gorila!-**

 **-¡Beast Arm: Great Grizzly!-**

 **-¡Yosei Kiju: Leprechaun!-**

Con Evergreen disparando una gran cantidad de rayos de polvo de hada dorado y Sonia y Elfman causando grandes tragos con los golpes de sus respectivos brazos de gran gorila de pelaje negro y un bestial grizzli, la familia Strauss logro derrotar con facilidad al último grupo del gran número de soldados de Spriggan Tail que andaban por aquella zona en donde se ocultaba uno de los búnkeres que mantenía a salvo a un gran número de los inocentes ciudadanos del Reino de Fiore en estado de guerra.

-Esos eran los últimos, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Evergreen seriamente.

-Eso parece. No siento a nadie por los alrededores- Contesto Elfman mientras hacía deshacía el Take Over de su brazo derecho.

-Que decepción. Y yo que esperaba encontrarme con alguno de esos generales de los Spriggans y enseñarle que tan hombre soy- Decia Sonia haciendo lo mismo que su padre.

-Oye, Sonia, no digas eso que es de mala suerte. ¿Acaso se te olvido a la horrible mujer enmascarada que vimos en Magnolia y que era uno de esos generales? Esa mujer pudo enfrentarse de igual a igual contra Erza. Sera mejor que nos crucemos con ninguno de esos tipos durante esta horrible guerra- Regaño Evergreen algo temerosa.

-Ah…Si, lo siento, mama- Se disculpó Sonia algo penosa.

-En cualquier caso, vayamos a ver que los ciudadanos estén bien. Seguramente están confundidos por todos los ruidos y temblores que hicimos durante la batalla- Comento Elfman seriamente.

-Es verdad. Entonces, Sonia, tu padre y yo iremos a calmar a los ciudadanos en los búnkeres y a explicarles la situación. Tu quédate aquí e infórmanos a través de la lacrima de comunicación si pasa algo raro o vienen más enemigos- Explicaba la mujer de cabellos cafés seriamente.

-Sí, si- Contesto Sonia vagamente.

-Con un "Si" me bastaba- Dijo Evergreen algo molesta con su hija.

Tras esa pequeña conversación entre familia, la maga de magia de hada y el mago de Take Over se dirigieron a las montañas en donde supuestamente se encontraba el bunker que mantenía a salvo a los ciudadanos de las distintas ciudades de Fiore, mientras que la joven usuaria de Take Over se quedaba sola en aquel terreno cubierto por varios inconscientes soldados de Spriggan Tail. Y luego de que sus padres se alejaran más allá de la vista de sus ojos negros, Sonia paso a mirar tranquilamente el cielo sobre su posición para relajarse en aquella solitaria zona.

Pero en el momento de hacer eso, la joven maga de Fairy Tail inmediatamente noto con sus ojos negros algo sumamente extraño en el azul cielo sobre su posición. La joven de cabellos cafés podía ver alguna clase de silueta transparente decorar levemente el cielo, pero tras varios segundos tratando de aclarar su mirada en aquel lejano punto, Sonia observando que hay no había nada.

-¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?- Se preguntaba Sonia confuso.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la joven Strauss simplemente dejo de pensar en aquella falsa silueta que habían visto sus ojos negros y siguió concentrándose en cuidar los alrededores de aquella zona desértica en donde se encontraba. Pero en realidad, lo que había la joven maga de Fairy Tail no era algo falso o un producto de su imaginación. En aquella alta zona del azul cielo, se encontraba mágicamente camuflado uno de los grandes barcos acorazados y voladores pertenecientes a Spriggan Tail.

Y de los cientos de soldados en armadura que había en las diferentes zonas de aquel enorme e invisible barco volador realizando distintas tareas, había uno que se apresuró a entrar a cierta habitación de este. Una habitación un poco más ancha que todas las demas habitaciones de aquel barco y que estaba hermosamente decorada con paredes de color blanco muy limpias y que colgaban distintos cuadros de arte.

Y además poseía un total de cuatro de grandes estantes llenos de una gran cantidad de libros y un par de brillantes candelabros colgando de los techos. Pero sobre todo, en aquella habitación se podía apreciar como una mujer adulta con la estatura de una niña de 13 años y que estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera al lado de una pequeña mesa del mismo material que cargaba con una caliente tetera y una taza de café.

Esa mujer de pequeña estatura, de muy largos y ondulados cabellos de color rubio claro, que vestía con un hermoso vestido de su talla de estilo Lolita Gótica, tenía sus pies descalzos y que usaba una máscara blanca con la marca de Spriggan Tail para cubrir su rostro solamente se limitó a cerrar el libro que tenía entre sus hermosas manos y apuntar su mirada a aquel soldado que había entrado a su habitación.

-Miracle-sama, he venido a informar- Dijo el soldado de los Spriggans mientras se arrodillaba en frente de una de los doce generales de su ejército.

-¿Ah, sí? Adelante, habla. ¿Cuántos de los soldados que enviamos fueron derrotados?- Preguntaba la apodada "La que Crea la Victoria" con muy poco interés.

-E-Eh…bueno, todos, Miracle-sama- Contesto el soldado algo sorprendido de que la mujer supiera que iba a decir.

-Ah, como lo supuse. Bueno, no es que esperaba algo de aquellos débiles soldados, ¿Pero al menos pudieron ver las habilidades de los soldados del Consejo Mágico que los derrotaron? Eso me permitirá decidir que soldados enviar para que podamos ganar- Preguntaba Miracle mientras volvía a leer su libro.

-E-En realidad, Miracle-sama, nuestros soldados no fueron derrotados por los soldados del llamado Consejo Mágico de este mundo- Informo aquel soldado.

-¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Por quién fueron derrotados?- Preguntaba Miracle con muy poco asombro y confusión.

-Todos los soldados que enviamos a tierra fueron derrotados por un equipo de tres magos. Informes nos indican que esos tres magos pertenecen al gremio de magos de la ciudad en la estuvimos hace poco junto con Devil-sama, Fairy Tail- Explicaba aquel ser de armadura.

-Fairy Tail…Maldición, esa maldita de Devil…- Hablaba Miracle-…Solamente había un quince por ciento de probabilidad de que esa mujer homicida le dijera nuestros planes al enemigo así que pensé que no debía preocuparme, pero me equivoque. Esa demente prefiero entretenerse a ella misma que darle la ventaja a nuestro ejército en esta guerra. Si los magos de Fairy Tail ahora saben de nuestros planes para capturar a los civiles de sus ciudades como rehenes, tendré que reformular mis planes. ¿Qué hay de las demas fuerzas? ¿Han logrado capturar algún otro bunker con civiles?-

-Hasta el momento no hemos recibido ningún informe de ese tipo, mi general. Ni siquiera de los demas generales- Contento el soldado algo temerosos.

-…- Se quedó Miracle en pensativo silencio.

-Parece que Earthland es un enemigo más problemático de lo que calculaste, Miracle-sama. Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez. No se preocupe-

-En cualquier caso, ¿No desea que nosotros vayamos a combatir contra esos supuestos magos de Fairy Tail? Seguramente seriamos mucho más efectivos que los débiles soldados bajo su mando, Miracle-sama-

Al haber escuchado ese par de voces masculina, la enmascarada mujer de largos cabellos rubio claro dirigió levemente la dirección de su mirada hacia una oscura esquina de su habitación en la que se encontraban ocultos entre las sombras causadas por las paredes y estantes, dos misteriosas siluetas.

-¿Acaso son idiotas? Ustedes son mi guardia personal. Su deber es permanecer a mi lado como torres y afiles que protegen al rey, no ir al campo de batalla a sacrificarse como peones. Nunca se sabe que puede pasar- Dijo Miracle seriamente.

Pero justamente en el momento en que la general de Spriggan Tail dijo esas palabras, todos los presentes en aquella habitación se sorprendieron de gran manera al sentir como todo a su alrededor se agitaba bruscamente, y posiblemente todo el barco volador en donde se encontraba. Apresuradamente, Miracle se apresuró a salir al exterior de su volador navío y hacerlo, observo sorprendida al igual que todos sus soldados como una gran cantidad de denso humo salía de la zona central de este.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?!- Pregunto Miracle tras salir al exterior de su barco y ver el pánico de sus soldados.

-¡Miracle-sama! ¡N-Nosotros no lo sabemos! ¡De un momento a otro, parece que algo se estrelló contra el barco!- Respondió uno de los soldados alterados.

-¿Algo?...No…esta sensación…No es algo…- Hablaba Miracle pensativa.

-Sabía que no lo había imaginado. Qué bueno que tengo algunos Take Over que son capaces de ver a través de camuflajes como esto…-

Al haber escuchado esa voz femenina, Miracle apunto más profundamente su mirada a aquel humo que provenía del centro de su barco y fue capaz de ver una silueta humanoide que cada vez se hacía más clara. Con el pasar de los segundos, esa silueta se revelo como una joven de 19 años con largos cabellos cafés en forma de cola de caballo, ojos negros, vestida con una chaqueta verde cerrada de cuello levantado y mangas dobladas junto con unos pantalones blancos y botas marrones, y con la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

-…Es alguien- Dijo Miracle tras ver a la joven maga de Fairy Tail en frente de ella.

-…Vaya, vaya. Esto es un encuentro inesperado, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sonia sonriente en frente de sus enemigos.

… _Sola en frente de fuerte enemigo, Sonia contra Miracle…_

 **Continuara…**


	92. Cuatro Segundos

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 20/92: ¡Cuatro Segundos!**

La guerra entre los magos de diferentes gremios Earthland y los magos de Spriggan Tail de Helland ha comenzado en todas las ciudades de todo el Reino de Fiore y varias clases de eventos han ocurrido durante esta. Como por ejemplo, el despliegue de varios grupos de magos de Fairy Tail en las direcciones en donde se encontraban ocultos los habitantes de las ciudades de Fiore para protegerlos de los planes de secuestro de Spriggan Tail.

Y también está la derrota la general de Spriggan Tail apodada "La Demonio de Dios" Devil, quien resulto ser la Mirajane Strauss de Helland, en manos del grupo de Lucia, Roku y Cana. Mientras que en el mundo paralelo de Helland; Alicia, Marcus, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia y Serena "Sena" Dragneel se dirigían a una localización misteriosa para cumplir la misión planeada por esta última, mientras que Raine y Leo se enfrentaban al general de Spriggan Tail apodado "El Carcelero de Nieve" y el doble de Gray Fullbuster de Helland, Icicle.

Y tras la derrota de este, Leo y Raine no solamente confirmaron los sentimientos de amor cada uno sino que además fueron salvados de los soldados que manejaban la prisión de Spriggan Tail por demonios de Zeref de Helland que se encontraban aprisionados en esta. Y de regreso en el Reino de Fiore de Earthland, Sonia acaba de tener un repentino encuentro con uno de los más peligrosos de sus enemigos…

… **Continuación…**

-Todos los soldados que enviamos a tierra fueron derrotados por un equipo de tres magos. Informes nos indican que esos tres magos pertenecen al gremio de magos de la ciudad en la estuvimos hace poco junto con Devil-sama, Fairy Tail- Explicaba aquel ser de armadura.

-Fairy Tail…Maldición, esa maldita de Devil…- Hablaba Miracle-…Solamente había un quince por ciento de probabilidad de que esa mujer homicida le dijera nuestros planes al enemigo así que pensé que no debía preocuparme, pero me equivoque. Esa demente prefiero entretenerse a ella misma que darle la ventaja a nuestro ejército en esta guerra. Si los magos de Fairy Tail ahora saben de nuestros planes para capturar a los civiles de sus ciudades como rehenes, tendré que reformular mis planes. ¿Qué hay de las demas fuerzas? ¿Han logrado capturar algún otro bunker con civiles?-

-Hasta el momento no hemos recibido ningún informe de ese tipo, mi general. Ni siquiera de los demas generales- Contento el soldado algo temerosos.

-…- Se quedó Miracle en pensativo silencio.

-Parece que Earthland es un enemigo más problemático de lo que calculaste, Miracle-sama. Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez. No se preocupe-

-En cualquier caso, ¿No desea que nosotros vayamos a combatir contra esos supuestos magos de Fairy Tail? Seguramente seriamos mucho más efectivos que los débiles soldados bajo su mando, Miracle-sama-

Al haber escuchado ese par de voces masculina, la enmascarada mujer de largos cabellos rubio claro dirigió levemente la dirección de su mirada hacia una oscura esquina de su habitación en la que se encontraban ocultos entre las sombras causadas por las paredes y estantes, dos misteriosas siluetas.

-¿Acaso son idiotas? Ustedes son mi guardia personal. Su deber es permanecer a mi lado como torres y afiles que protegen al rey, no ir al campo de batalla a sacrificarse como peones. Nunca se sabe que puede pasar- Dijo Miracle seriamente.

Pero justamente en el momento en que la general de Spriggan Tail dijo esas palabras, todos los presentes en aquella habitación se sorprendieron de gran manera al sentir como todo a su alrededor se agitaba bruscamente, y posiblemente todo el barco volador en donde se encontraba. Apresuradamente, Miracle se apresuró a salir al exterior de su volador navío y hacerlo, observo sorprendida al igual que todos sus soldados como una gran cantidad de denso humo salía de la zona central de este.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?!- Pregunto Miracle tras salir al exterior de su barco y ver el pánico de sus soldados.

-¡Miracle-sama! ¡N-Nosotros no lo sabemos! ¡De un momento a otro, parece que algo se estrelló contra el barco!- Respondió uno de los soldados alterados.

-¿Algo?...No…esta sensación…No es algo…- Hablaba Miracle pensativa.

-Sabía que no lo había imaginado. Qué bueno que tengo algunos Take Over que son capaces de ver a través de camuflajes como esto…-

Al haber escuchado esa voz femenina, Miracle apunto más profundamente su mirada a aquel humo que provenía del centro de su barco y fue capaz de ver una silueta humanoide que cada vez se hacía más clara. Con el pasar de los segundos, esa silueta se revelo como una joven de 19 años con largos cabellos cafés en forma de cola de caballo, ojos negros, vestida con una chaqueta verde cerrada de cuello levantado y mangas dobladas junto con unos pantalones blancos y botas marrones, y con la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

-…Es alguien- Dijo Miracle tras ver a la joven maga de Fairy Tail en frente de ella.

-…Vaya, vaya. Esto es un encuentro inesperado, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sonia sonriente en frente de sus enemigos.

Con una sonrisa de confianza decorando sus labios y una mirada desafiante y determinada poseyendo sus ojos de color negro, la joven maga de Take Over se miraba fijamente con la pequeña mujer enmascara a unos pocos metros en frente de ella pero al mismo tiempo se percataba como la mayoría de los soldados en armadura que habitaban en aquel amplio y volador barco de Spriggan Tail comenzaban a rodear su posición y a apuntar sus afiladas armas contra ella.

-¿Rodeando y apuntando sus armas contra mi tan rápido? ¿Así es como ustedes reciben las visitas?- Preguntaba Sonia con sarcasmo.

-Con unas visitas que llegan tan brusca y repentinamente y ni siquiera se presentan, creo que esta es la reacción lógica, jovencita de Fairy Tail- Respondió Miracle fríamente.

-Sonia Strauss- Se presentó la joven de cabellos cafes sonriente.

-Sonia Strauss…La hija de Elfman del Beast Arm y Evergreen del antiguo grupo Raijinshuu, ¿Verdad?- Comento Miracle en un tono levemente serio y calmado.

-Conoces a mis padres. Supongo que eso en serio confirma que ustedes los Spriggans si investigaron a Fairy Tail al igual que dijo esa tal Devil- Dijo Sonia sin mostrar sorpresa.

-¿Saben que los investigamos? Maldición, esa lunática homicida de Devil, ¿Cuántas cosas te atreviste a decirle al enemigo?- Pensaba Miracle furiosa mientras calmadamente dijo- Bueno, dejando de lado quien eres, ¿Viniste a atacarnos tu sola? ¿Sin decirle a tus padres? No sé si llamarte increíblemente valiente o sumamente estúpida-

-Di lo que quieras- Hablo Sonia- Yo soy suficiente para encargarme de todos ustedes. Y aunque pensaba que sería algo problemático que alguno de los generales de los Spriggans estuviera aquí, no tengo que preocuparme si es el general más débil. Yo puedo sentir tu poder mágico, es sin duda más poderoso que el de todos estos soldados, pero tampoco es algo del otro mundo-

-¿Eh? ¿La general más débil? ¿De verdad crees eso de mí? Yo simplemente puedo estar escondiendo mi verdadero potencial, jovencita- Dijo la mujer enmascarada calmadamente.

-No trates de engañarme. Yo lo sé. Tu eres esa llamada Miracle, ¿Verdad? Así fue como te llamo la otra general cuando ambas estuvieron en Magnolia. Entonces eso significa que eres la estratega del enemigo, la que llaman "La que Crea la Victoria" o algo así, la que nunca ha luchado en el campo de batalla, ¿Verdad? Tal vez tengas cerebro pero en cuanto a fuerza, eres muy inferior a todos tus demas compañeros, ¿Cierto?- Informo Sonia con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Eh? ¿Ella tiene información sobre mí? Como pensé, la persona que destruyo nuestra máquina de viaje inter-dimensional y viajo a Earthland el año pasado era sin duda un miembro de ejército revolucionario. Ese intruso debió darles algo de información sobre nosotros. Por eso los magos de Earthland han sabido tan bien nuestras formas de luchar y como contrarrestar nuestros armamentos tan bien- Pensó Miracle para luego decir- ¿Y que si lo soy? Aunque sea la más débil de los generales, sigo siendo muy superior a un mago corriente. Y con el número superior que te rodea, ¿De verdad crees que puedas ganarnos?-

-Por supuesto. Después de todo, soy un hombre- Dijo Sonia determinada.

-¿Un hombre? Mire por donde mire, eres una mujer. ¿Acaso esa entrada tan brusca te afecto el cerebro?- Preguntaba la general con sarcasmo.

-¡Al igual que la mayoría, tu tampoco lo entiendes!- Sonia uso su mano derecha para apuntar a su pecho- ¡Me refiero a esto! ¡Mi alma! ¡Mi alma es la de un feroz hombre que es capaz de superar cualquier desafío sin importar que tan duro sea! ¡Eso es lo que significa cuando digo que soy un hombre, idiota!-

-Si es lo que tú dices. Pero…sea el género que seas…Hasta aquí llegaste...- Miracle chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecho-…Mátenla-

-¡Sí!- Gritaron todos los soldados encima de aquel barco.

Dada sus órdenes, cada ser con armadura y casco que formaba el círculo que mantenía encerrada a la joven maga de Fairy Tail presente en aquel enorme barco acorazado y volador inmediatamente levanto su afilada o aplastante arma que cargaban sus revestidas manos y la impulso en dirección a la maga de Take Over. Pero antes de que esa gran cantidad de letales armas llegaran a su posición, Sonia dijo fuertemente…

 **-¡Beast Soul: Leopard Woman!-**

Diciendo firmemente el nombre de su hechizo, Sonia rodeo todo su cuerpo en una brillante luz blanca justamente antes de ser complemente cubierta por las numerosas espadas y mazos que los soldados de Spriggan Tail que le rodeaban abalanzaron contra ella. Pero tras unos segundos, los soldados de Spriggan Tail pudieron presenciar con sorpresa como cada una de las armas que ellos habían dirigido hacia la joven de largos cabellos cafés ahora habían terminado golpeado el suelo de madera del barco en donde se encontraban todos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desapareció?!- Reaccionaron varios soldados con sorpresa rabiosa.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Dónde está esa maldita niña?!- Preguntaban muchos otros soldados volteando sus miradas a distintas direcciones en aquel barco.

-¡Miren en el mástil!- Alerto fuertemente uno de los tantos soldados.

Cambiando la dirección de sus miradas hacia el largo mástil que colgaba las bandera del ejercito de magos al que pertenecían, los soldados de Spriggan Tail en aquel barco observaron cómo de este se encontraba colgada a gran altura una adolecente de diecinueve años con largos cabellos cafés, ojos de leopardo de color negro, con su piel cubierta con el pelaje manchado de este mismo animal, con una cola, filosas garras negras en la punta de sus dedos y con su pecho y entrepierna cubierta por entrelazados pedazos de tela negra.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Se transformó!- Exclamaron algunos soldados sorprendidos.

-¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Solamente dispárenle!- Grito otro soldado furioso.

Apoyando las palabras de ese último, cada soldado de Spriggan Tail en aquel barco que en vez de poseer una espada, masa o alguna otra arma de combate cercano, poseía una pistola, inmediatamente las apuntaron en dirección a la mujer leopardo que ahora era Sonia y comenzaron a disparar. Pero con la gran velocidad y agilidad que le otorgaba aquel Take Over que le poseía, la joven Strauss se soltó de aquel poste de madera y comenzó a caer mientras esquivaba fácilmente la gran manada de balas en su direccion.

Y tras aterrizar como un gato con gran firmeza en el resistente suelo de madera, Sonia inmediatamente se adentró con una bestial velocidad entre los reunidos soldados de los Spriggans y con gran fuerza mezclada con el filo de las negras garras que decoraban sus dedos, ella fácilmente realizo profundos y letales cortes a través de las armaduras de sus numerosos enemigos.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, cada soldado de Spriggan Tail presente en aquel enorme barco volador y acorazado se encontraba tendidos inconscientemente en el suelo mientras sus armaduras y partes de su piel habían recibido feroces impactos y grandes cortes por parte de la joven usuaria de Take Over, quien ahora se encontraba quieta en el suelo mientras observaba fijamente a la general de Spriggan Tail que no se había ni un solo centímetro de su posición durante toda la acción.

-Vaya…No hay duda de que no eres débil. Tienes grandes habilidades tanto físicas como mágicas. Serias una excelente soldado de nuestro ejército, puede que incluso formaras parte de la guardia personal de uno de los generales como yo- Comentaba una calmada Miracle mientras observaba a todos sus soldados tirados en el suelo del enorme barco.

-Yo no sería uno de ustedes ni loca. Ahora, déjate de bromas y prepárate. Muy pronto estarás en el mismo estado que tus subordinados. No pienso contenerme ni un poco solamente porque eres una niña- Dijo una confiada Sonia mientras enseñaba el filo de las garras en sus dedos.

-¿Una niña? No deberías un libro por su portada, jovencita. Yo posiblemente sea mucho mayor que tus propios padres- Dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

-¿En serio? Bueno, me da igual si eres una niñita o una anciana...- Hablaba la usuaria de Take Over-… ¡Yo te derrotare!-

Tras gritar esas palabras; la joven de largos cabellos cafés y con la piel de un leopardo y sus demas características inmediatamente se impulsó con una bestial velocidad hacia la general de Spriggan Tail a unos metros de su posición al mismo tiempo que preparaba las negras y cortantes garras de sus manos. Pero justamente cuando Sonia llego a tocar su objetivo, ella se sorprendió de gran manera al ver como no solo sus garras sino todo su cuerpo impulsado término atravesando la imagen que era Miracle como si fuera un fantasma.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sonia aterrizo nuevamente en el suelo del barco-… ¿La atravesé?...Ya veo. Es una ilusión, ¿Verdad?-

-Exacto. Pero te diste cuenta algo tarde-

Al oír esa voz femenina, la joven maga de Fairy Tail se percató fácilmente que a unos metros detrás de ella se encontraba otra mujer de pequeña estatura, largos cabellos rubios, pies descalzos, con una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro y que vestía con un vestido de Lolita Gotica. Y dándose la vuelta hacia esa general del enemigo, Sonia también se percató que la Miracle que ella había atacado se desvaneció en el aire como la ilusión que era.

-Es verdad. Pero te aseguro que no será así la próxima vez. Ahora no me dejare guiar solamente por la vista. Usare todos mis salvajes instintos para saber dónde estás realmente- Dijo una confiada Sonia.

-¿En serio?...Muéstrame- Dijo Miracle con gran calma.

Sin quitar sus bestiales ojos de su enemiga, la humanoide mujer leopardo que era Sonia coloco sus manos y pies en el suelo de aquel gran barco volador en donde se encontraba y se impulsó veloz y fuertemente como un animal que iba a devorar a su presa. Pero en vez de dirigirse a la pequeña mujer rubia en frente de ella, la joven maga de Fairy Tail se impulsó a la dirección contraria a esta y apunto sus filosas garras a una zona en donde no había nadie.

Pero la pelicafe lo sabía. A aquel lugar donde ella dirigía sus garras, Sonia sabía que su oponente estaba ahí. Aunque sus capaces ojos no la veían; sus agudas orejas escuchaban los latidos de un corazón y su sensible nariz detectaba su aroma. Con esos dos elementos mezclados, los ojos de Sonia empezaron a presenciar como en aquella zona en donde no había nadie poco a poco la silueta de Miracle a volverse visible a pesar de su ilusión.

-¡Te tengo!- Grito Sonia ferozmente.

-¡¿Estas segura?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Sonia repentinamente sorprendida.

Junto con un gran sentimiento de sorpresa provocado por una fiera y grave voz masculina, la joven usuaria de Take Over presencio con asombro como todo su cuerpo impulsado repentinamente se había detenido en medio del aire al mismo tiempo que ella sintió como algo rodeo y estrujo su pierna derecha con gran presión.

Y Justamente en el momento en que trato de bajar su mirada para ver de qué se trataba, Sonia termino siendo fuertemente jalada por el objeto que apresaba su pierna derecha a la dirección contraria en donde se encontraba Miracle para después ser levantaba a una gran altura y por ultimo ser jalada nuevamente hasta chocar brutalmente contra el suelo del gran barco volador en donde se encontraba.

-¿Q-Que demonios paso…?- Se preguntaba una adolorida Sonia saliendo del agujero en el suelo y que habia provocado su brutal lanzamiento.

-¿Quién sabe?-

Y en el momento en que una segunda voz masculina resonó por sus alrededores, Sonia termino presenciando nuevamente con gran asombro como el suelo de madera que le rodeaba empezó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia para que después adoptar la forma de varias enormes raíces de árbol, las cuales como si fueran tentáculos, se enredaron en sus extremidades y torso para estrujarlos con tal fuerza que el Take Over que decoraba su cuerpo se desvaneció.

-¡AH! ¡¿Q-Que demonios…?! ¡E-Esto no es una ilusión… ¿Acaso…puedes usar otras magias?!- Hablaba Sonia con gran dificultad mientras era estrujada fuertemente por aquellas raíces provenientes del suelo.

-No. Esto no es obra de Miracle-sama-

-Ahora mismo estas siendo víctima de mi magia, jovencita-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Sonia al escuchar nuevamente esas dos voces masculinas.

Escuchando las mismas voces de antes mientras las enormes y múltiples raíces que surgían del suelo a su alrededor estrujaban brutalmente sus extremidades y torso, la joven maga de Fairy Tail hizo todo su esfuerzo para dirigir su mirada de ojos negros hacía en frente de ella en aquella situación. Al hacerlo, Sonia observaba claramente como de las sombras entre los distintos objetos de aquel gran barco en donde se encontraba, dos hombres adultos surgieron.

Uno de estos hombres poseía unos cabellos rubios bien peinados hacia atrás, poseía su rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca igual a la de Miracle y se mantenía vistiendo con una camisa de color negro, unos pantalones grises con llamas pintadas a los bordes, unas botas marrones, unos guantes blindados cubriendo sus manos, unas hombreras negro-platino y una negra cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo bien ejercitado y que poseía la marca de Spriggan Tail en la parte trasera.

Mientras que el segundo hombre poseía un poco más de altura, unos alborotados y altos cabellos negro verdoso, también poseía su rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca y yacía vestido con un chaleco verde oscuro con bordes dorados sin mangas y unos largos pantalones marrones que eran medio cubiertos por una tela verde amarrada alrededor de su cintura, y sin mencionar que poseía un brazalete negro con la marca de Spriggan Tail en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡U-Ustedes… ¿Q-Quienes…?!- Trataba de preguntar Sonia mientras seguía siendo estrujada por las raíces.

-Te lo comente antes, ¿Verdad?...- Otra ilusión de Miracle apareció en frente de Sonia y entre dos aquellos hombres enmascarados-…Algunos generales de Spriggan Tail tenemos guardias personales. Pues estos dos caballeros son mi guardia personal, querida-

-"El Danzante" String- Dijo el enmascarado de cabellos rubios.

-"La Ira Verde" Tree- Dijo el enmascarado de cabellos verdes.

-Ellos dos generalmente me protegen desde las sombras por lo cual son muy expertos en el ocultamiento de su poder mágico, pero parece que no pueden darse el mismo lujo contigo- Decía Miracle observando a la joven maga.

-Exacto. Las habilidades y poder mágico de esta mocosa son más grandes que los enemigos que normalmente eliminamos. No podemos darnos el lujo de ocultar nuestro poder y contenernos contra ella- Decía el enmascarado conocido como String.

-Por favor, siga oculta y déjenos esta alimaña a nosotros, Miracle-sama. Nos encargaremos de ella en unos pocos segundos- Comento el enmascarado llamado Tree.

-¡E-Eso…es lo que tú crees!- Grito la joven Strauss con gran fuerza.

Tras gritar furiosamente aquellas palabras, la joven de largos cabellos cafés en forma de cola de caballo inmediatamente empezó a apretar fuertemente los músculos que poseían bellos sus brazos, piernas y torso, los cuales eran duramente estrujados por numerosas raíces que surgían del suelo de aquel enorme barco. Haciendo eso, la joven usuaria de Take Over le tomo algunos segundos destruir aquellas raíces con la fuerza de sus extremidades para después ponerse de pie e inmediatamente tomar distancia de sus enemigos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Escapo de mis raíces con solo fuerza bruta?!- Reacciono Tree con sorpresa.

-Se los dije. Soy un hombre- Comentaba Sonia sonriente.

-Como mencione, no podemos contenernos contra esta niña- Dijo en tono serio el llamado String.

-Sí, creo lo mismo. En cualquier caso, solo asegúrense de derrotarla. Les daré algo más de espacio para pelear- Dijo Miracle tranquilamente.

Luego de decir esas palabras, la imagen de la pequeña mujer de largos cabellos rubios simplemente se desvaneció de escena como la ilusión que era, pero eso no fue todo. Los cientos de soldado de Spriggan Tail que yacían inconscientes en los suelo de aquel enorme y extenso barco volador y acorazado luego de haber sido derrotados por los poderosos golpes del Beast Soul de Sonia poco a poco empezaron a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer por completo como si de ilusiones se trataran, sorprendiendo de gran manera a la maga de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Los soldados…desaparecieron?! ¡¿Eran ilusiones?! ¡N-No…sin duda eran todos reales! ¡Pero…ahora no están! ¡Oye, ¿Qué demonios paso?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa mujer?!- Preguntaba Sonia con ferocidad.

-Una pequeña mocosa con mente de musculo jamás podría entender los grandes poderes que posee Miracle-sama- Contesto Tree seriamente.

-Además, ahora mismo no es de Miracle-sama quien deberías preocuparte. ¡Sino de nosotros!- Grito String estando en posición de batalla.

Rodeando su mano derecha con un orbe de energía mágica de color blanco brillante y dirigiéndola en dirección a la joven maga a unos metros de su posición, el llamado String termino provocando que de este orbe que rodeara su mano saliera disparada a una potente velocidad una larga cadena de energía mágica blanca que crecía a cada avanzar. Al ver eso, Sonia se apresuró a dar un gran salto que le permitió esquivar esa veloz cadena de energía mágica que iba en su dirección.

Pero repentinamente, esa misma cadena mágica bajo el control de String termino doblándose en mitad del aire para ir nuevamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba Sonia, la cual estaba en mitad del aire debido a su veloz y alto salto. Aunque estaba sumamente molesta y sorprendida ante lo que veían sus negros ojos, Sonia se concentró en moverse en medio del aire para volver a esquivar con éxito aquella cadena de energía.

Pero esa cadena de energía de String simplemente siguió cambiando su dirección en medio del aire para tratar de golpear a Sonia, la cual difícilmente seguía moviéndose en mitad del aire para esquivarla hasta que sus pies con botas finalmente volvieron a tocar el suelo de aquel barco. Aunque cuando esto paso, Tree repentinamente apretó firmemente su puño izquierdo y eso al parecer provoco que el suelo de madera bajo los pies de Sonia repentinamente pasaran a ser pequeñas pero numerosas raíces que estrujaron fuertemente los pies de la joven pelicafe.

-¡¿Q-Que…?! ¡Mis pies…!- Reacciono la usuaria de Take Over sorprendida.

Con la cadena de energía controlada por String dirigiéndose velozmente a su dirección actual y sin tener suficiente tiempo para destrozar aquellas raíces que apresaban sus pies por órdenes de Tree, una seria Sonia no tuvo más opción que usar el firme sujetar de su mano derecha para atrapar aquella cadena de energía justamente cuando a centímetros de colisionar contra su rostro, sorprendiendo a sus enemigos.

-¡¿Con sus manos desnudas?!- Pensaba String sorprendido- ¡Nada mal, mocosa! ¡Pero no me subestimes!-

Realizando varios movimientos con su mano derecha que se encontraba rodeando por un brillante orbe de energía mágica de color blanco, String provoco que aquella cadena mágica que Sonia sostenía entre los dedos y palma de su mano derecha aumentara su largo repentinamente y se enredara en su brazo para estrujarla nuevamente con gran fuerza bruta. Y de igual manera, Tree movía su mano izquierda para provocar el crecimiento en tamaño y fuerza de las raíces que mantenían presos las piernas de Sonia.

Y resistiendo el gran dolor provocado en su brazo derecho y piernas estrujadas brutalmente por cadenas mágicas y raíces provenientes del suelo, la única hija de Elfman Strauss y Evegreen Strauss inmediatamente cubrió todo su cuerpo en una brillante luz blanca al mismo tiempo que estaba a cambiar de figura rápidamente.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Lizard Woman!-**

Junto con esas fuertes palabras, el brillo que rodeaba el cuerpo de Sonia se desvaneció de un segundo a otro y enseño como este había adaptado la piel blindada, cola, garras y ojos de un lagarto verde. Y con estas características y fuerza aumentada brindada por ese mismo Beast Soul, la joven maga fácilmente destruyo la cadena y raíces que estrujaban sus extremidades y luego se impulsó explosivamente en dirección a sus dos enemigos llamados String y Tree.

-¡AAAHHH!- Gritaba Sonia ferozmente dirigiéndose a sus enemigos y preparando un poderoso puño con brazo derecho de humanoide lagarto.

-¡Aquí viene! ¡Tree!- Advirtió String ferozmente.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!- Respondió el enmascarado peliverde de igual manera.

Realizando unos movimientos con su mano derecha, el apodado "La Ira Verde" provoco que el suelo de madera en frente de él y el apodado "Danzante" repentinamente tomara la forma de un muro formado por la unión de varios árboles de gran ancho y que termino recibiendo el potente golpe de la humanoide mujer lagarto. Y ese muro de árboles no solamente no se destrozó con ese golpe de gran poder, sino que además provoco que el puño de lagarto de Sonia sangrara levemente.

-¡¿Mi puño salió herido incluso con la dureza de las escamas de mi Lizard Woman?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Qué tan dura son estos malditos arboles?!- Pensaba Sonia sorprendida.

Pero distraída por sus sorprendidos pensamientos por tan solo unos instantes, la joven humanoide lagarto tardo en notar como a unos metros sobre ella se encontraba ahora el enmascarado hombre de cabellos rubios, el cual se encontraba apuntando su mano derecha rodeaba en una energía mágica de color negro-morado a la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

 **-¡Black Geiser!-**

Gritando furiosamente esas dos palabras, el miembro de la guardia personal de uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail provoco que una gran explosión de energía oscura en forma de un gran geiser se levantara debajo de la joven maga de Fairy Tail y no solo la lastimara de gran manera sino que también la levantara a una gran altura del barco volador y acorazado sobre el que se encontraba todos.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡¿También usa magia oscura?!- Pensaba Sonia escupiendo algunas gotas de sangre mientras se encontraba en medio del aire.

Y con una adolorida Sonia encontrándose en medio del aire sin control de su cuerpo de lagarto humanoide y con el aterrizando nuevamente en el suelo con sus firmes botas, String inmediatamente apunto la mirada de su máscara blanca hacia ella al igual que los dedos de sus dos manos, los cuales tomaban una forma que imitaba a una pistola.

-¡Siente el poder del quien baila con la magia!- Exclamo String confiadamente.

Diciendo aquellas palabras referentes a su apodo, el hombre de cabellos rubios empezó a disparar de la punta de sus dedos múltiples balas de energía mágica de color blanco que viajaban con gran fuerza y velocidad a través del aire hasta impactar explosivamente en el cuerpo de lagarto de una muy adolorida Sonia hasta el punto de cubrirlo completamente en una nube negra que sigue creciendo con cada disparo que liberaba String.

El llamado String siguió disparando continuamente numerosas balas mágicas de sus dedos durante varios segundos hasta que eventualmente se detuvo, bajo sus dos manos y no hizo nada más que apuntar la mira de su máscara blanca a la gran nube de humo en la que se encontraba la victima de todos sus disparos solo para confirmar su completa eliminación.

Pero esto fue negado en cuanto la mujer humanoide lagarto que era Sonia salió disparada de esta misma nube de humo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba String y apenas con algunos rasguños sobre las escamas blindadas que ahora eran su piel.

-¡Pues tus pasos de baile son demasiado superficiales para atravesar la piel de mi Take Over, bastado!- Grito Sonia preparando su puño derecho.

-¡Tch!- Reacciono String con frustración.

Sin tener tiempo suficiente para esquivar la gran velocidad de la joven lagarto-humanoide de cabellos cafés que se dirigía a su dirección con un enorme puño derecho apretado, el apodado "Danzante" no pudo hacer más que cruzar sus dos brazos blindados con guantes de acero, recibir el feroz impacto del puño con ellos y luego salir volando hacia atrás con una gran fuerza. Pero justamente tras eso, Sonia pudo sentir como la enorme cola que le proporcionaba su Take Over fue sujetada por algo.

Volteando su salvaje su mirada, Sonia observaba que ese "algo" que sujetaba su larga cola de lagarto en realidad eran los fornidos brazos del llamado Tree, el cual uso su gran fuerza para levantarla a una gran altura y luego lanzarla con potente fuerza a una dirección en la que terminaría chocando brutalmente contra una de las paredes de aquel enorme barco volador en donde se encontraban.

Pero clavando destructivamente las filosas garras de sus manos de lagarto humanoide en el suelo de madera, la joven usuaria de Take Over no tuvo problema en detener su avanzar para después volver a envolver todo su cuerpo bestial en una brillante luz al mismo tiempo que nuevamente comenzaba a cambiar su silueta.

 **-¡Beast Soul: Antelope Woman!-**

Gritando aquellas palabras, Sonia retiro el fuerte brillo blanco que rodeaba su cuerpo y aparte de revelar que todavía conservaba sus largos cabellos cafés, ojos negros y pedazos de tela cubriendo su pecho y entrepierna; también se revelo como su piel ahora se conformaba de un pelaje de color negro, sus piernas y pies tomaron la forma de levemente robustas pezuñas de antílope y su frente se veía decorado también por un par de grandes y afilados cuernos de este mismo animal.

Y usando las pezuñas de antílope que ahora sus piernas, Sonia empezó a una veloz carrera para embestir al apodado "Ira Verde" con los afilados cuernos que yacían ahora en su cabeza. Pero justamente a unos centímetros que la joven de cabellos cafés lograra este cometido, Tree volvió a usar una gran cantidad de flexibles pero duras raíces que surgían del suelo de madera para sostener las extremidades y torso de su oponente y detener su avanzar.

-¡H-Hombre…!- Murmuraba Sonia usando una gran cantidad de fuerza.

Diciendo esa palabra con gran ferocidad mientras forzaba cada uno de los potentes músculos de su cuerpo, la humanoide joven mujer antílope no iba a tardar en romper en aquellas raíces que le estrujaban y luego seguir su brutal embestida hacia enmascarado de cabellos verdes. Pero aparte de que el miembro de Spriggan Tail aumentaba el poder y cantidad de aquellas raíces que le retenían, Sonia también presencio con asombro como estas raíces se vieron repentinamente reforzadas por una gran cantidad de cadenas de energía mágica que les rodearon.

Volteando su mirada de ojos negros al lado contrario en donde se encontraba el llamado Tree, la usuaria de Take Over presenciaba que esas largas, numerosas y poderosas cadenas mágicas que ayudaban a las numerosas raíces a presionar brutalmente su cuerpo provenían de nadie más que de las manos del llamado String.

-¡Esta vez no escaparas!- Exclamo String seriamente.

-¡Te aplastaremos!- Exclamo Tree de igual manera.

Creyendo en sus palabras, Tree se aseguró de seguir aumentando el número de grandes, flexibles y duras raíces de árbol que surgían de aquel barco volador en donde todos se encontraban y String se aseguraba de seguir aumentando el número y poder de las cadenas mágicas de los orbes que surgían de sus manos. Y con su cuerpo siendo estrujado con gran fuerza por estas dos magias mutuamente, Sonia no solamente no pudo evitar gritar de dolor de gran manera, sino que tampoco pudo evitar desactivar el Beast Soul que rodeaba su cuerpo nuevamente.

-¡AAAAHHH!- Gritaba Sonia con gran dolor mientras pensaba con dificultad- ¡D-Demonios! ¡Estos dos son más fuertes de lo que creía, y enfrentar ambos al mismo tiempo es bastante complicado! ¡N-No pensé que tendría que usar mi truco bajo la manga tan pronto, pero parece que no hay más opción en esta situación! ¡Les enseñare el Take Over que estuve preparando durante todo este año de entrenamiento, malditos!-

Manteniendo esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente y resistiendo el gran dolor de sus huesos rotos y músculos lastimados debido a su situación, Sonia hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse y rodear nuevamente su cuerpo con un fuerte brillo mágico de color blanco brillante, sorprendiendo a los dos miembros de la guardia personal de Miracle.

-¡¿Trata de activar otro de sus Take Over?!- Reacciono Tree sorprendido.

-¡No creas te lo permitiremos, mocosa!- Pensó String fieramente.

El hombre enmascarado de cabellos rubios bien peinados hacia atrás y el hombre enmascarado de alborotados cabellos verdes, al ver lo que trataba la joven maga de Fairy Tail, rápidamente aumentaron el número de cadenas mágicas y raíces que le rodeaban hasta el punto de ya no serles posible localizarla con la vista y luego ejercieron con ellas una presión que un humano nunca podría soportar. Pero luego de unos segundos de silencio…

 **-¡Evolution Soul: Lizard Woman!-**

Justamente en el momento en que la feroz voz de Sonia grito aquellas palabras, tanto Tree como String observaron sorprendidos como desde el interior del monte de numerosas raíces de gran tamaño y largas cadenas mágicas que encerraban a la joven maga de Fairy Tail, fuertes brillos empezaron a surgir.

Ante eso, ambos enmascarados inmediatamente trataron de ejercer nuevamente una gran fuerza en las raíces y cadenas, pero antes de que eso pasara, estas terminaron siendo destruidas por una gran explosión de fuerza expansiva que provino de su interior y que mando a los dos miembros de la guardia personal de Miracle a volar hacia atrás en sus respectivas posiciones.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Decía Tree sorprendido luego de ser lanzado al aire.

-¡¿Q-Que está ocurriendo?! ¡¿Qué hizo esa mocosa ahora?!- Se preguntaba String en una situación similar.

Clavando sus respectivas manos y piernas en el suelo del barco con gran fuerza, String y Tree no tuvieron ninguna dificultad para detener su avanzar y luego apuntar sus miradas hacia la dirección en la que había ocurrido aquella repentinamente explosión de fuerza. Presenciando como el denso humo de aquella explosión poco a poco se dispersaba, ambos hombres enmascarados observaron claramente como dentro de él se encontraba la joven maga de Fairy Tail, aunque con una apariencia muy diferentes a la de antes.

Una vez más; la joven Strauss poseía la verde piel escamada de un lagarto al igual que unas garras negras, una cola, ojos bestiales y leves prendas, pero ahora había algo diferente. Aparte de poseer un poco más de altura y musculatura, el Beast Soul que usaba Sonia le brindaba ahora una cola dentada con cortantes y puntiagudas escamas de color negro que también se encontraban en forma de agujas en su frente, codos, rodillas y hombros, además de que sus dientes se habían vueltos más filosas y unas grandes alas con escamas sobresalían de su espalda.

-…- Sonia se mantenía en un serio silencio.

-¡¿Un Take Over con alas?!- Dijo Tree asombrado ante lo que había en frente de su mirada.

-Es impresionante que hayas logrado escapar de todas nuestras ataduras, pero no creas que eso significa que eso vaya a funcionar siempre, mocosa. Creo que ya hemos demostrado que tenemos el control de este combate. Sera mejor que simplemente te rindas y nos ahorres energías- Comento String en serio tono.

-Si de verdad crees que un mago de Fairy Tail se rinde tan fácilmente, eso significa que nos investigaron bien. Además, yo no estaría tan relajada. Ahora les mostrare mis verdaderas habilidades. Mi propia Take Over. Evolution Soul- Dijo Sonia sonriendo con sus filosos dientes.

-¿Evolution…Soul?- Repitió Tree con confusión.

-¡Estupideces! ¡¿De qué te servirá convertirte en una maldita lagartija?! ¡Desaparece de una vez del barco de Miracle-sama!- Grito String furiosamente.

Tras gritar aquellas palabras, el apodado "El Danzante" impulso fuertemente su brazo derecho hacia adelante y disparo de la palma de esta una gran ráfaga de energía oscura que avanzaba veloz y destructivamente por los suelos de aquel enorme barco acorazado y volador hacia la humanoide mujer lagarto ahí presente. Pero en vez de estar temerosa o muy seria por aquella enorme ráfaga de magia oscura a su dirección, Sonia se limitó a mostrar una gran sonrisa con sus afilados dientes.

Y luego pisando con gran firmeza, Sonia dio un gran soplo en dirección a la gran ráfaga de magia oscura que venía en su dirección y eso sorprendentemente causo que una enorme y poderosa ráfaga de fuego que colisiono con el ataque de String y causo una muy potente explosión de llamas rojas y negras y que causo una gran onda expansiva que agitaba los cabellos de los dos sorprendidos miembros de Spriggan Tail ahí presentes.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿E-El Fuego…?!- Hablaba Tree perplejo.

-¡¿…De su boca?! ¡¿Y uno capaz de hacer rival a mi magia oscura?! ¡I-Imposible!... ¡Tree!- Grito String fuertemente.

-¡S-Si!- Respondió el peliverde nuevamente retomando su seriedad.

Ignorando su sorpresa y gran variedad de preguntas, el apodado "Ira Verde" nuevamente realizo varios movimientos con su mano izquierda e hizo surgir una gran cantidad de flexibles, grandes y duras raíces de árbol del suelo de madera y las hizo dirigirse a su único objetivo, Sonia. Pero antes de que estas raíces volvieran a sujetar sus extremidades y torso brutalmente, la pelicafe extendió sus grandes alas e inmediatamente emprendió un fuerte despegue que la llevo a volar sobre aquel gran barco donde estaba combatiendo.

-¡E-Está volando…!- Dijo Tree sorprendido.

-¡Con que esas alas no son pura decoración! ¡Pero no creas que escaparas!- Grito String bastante enojado.

Alzando sus dos manos en la dirección en la que se encontraba la voladora humanoide joven mujer lagarto, String inmediatamente empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de balas mágicas de su mano derecha y unos constantes disparos de energía mágica oscura de su mano izquierda, todos dirigidos hacia Sonia. Pero con veloz y ágil vuelo, Sonia esquivaba cada uno de los ataques mágicos de String al igual que las numerosas raíces que Tree estiraba hasta su posición al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba con el aliento de fuego que disparaba de su boca.

-¡Maldición…! ¡Esta mocosa…ese vuelo…estas llamas que salen de su boca…literalmente es como si fuera un pequeño dragón…! ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ni siquiera uno de los generales de nuestro ejército tendría la habilidad necesaria para adaptar el alma de un dragón a su cuerpo, entonces, ¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué hizo esta mocosa?!- Pensaba String confuso mientras atacaba.

Pero mientras luchaba intensamente contra esos dos seres enmascarados, Sonia no pudo imaginar ni por un segundo que todo su combate había estado siendo observando por la calmada mirada de la enmascarada mujer rubia de baja estatura, pies descalzos, vestido de Lolita Gótica y que era conocida como "La que Crea la Victoria", la cual se encontraba oculta de cualquier vista a través de unas ilusiones que hacían creer que no había nada en el lugar en donde ella se encontraba en aquel gran barco volador.

-Esto es fascinante…- Pensaba Miracle observando el combate-…Evolution Soul, ¿Eh?...Al parecer esa niña puede usar su poder mágico para forzar una evolución genética en el Take Over que elija y así ganar un gran aumento de habilidades tanto viejas como nuevas. Sin duda es un poder único e interesante. Si quiero saber más sobre la magia de esa chica…creo que no tengo más opción que involucrarme-

Pensando seriamente aquellas palabras, Miracle repentinamente paso a apuntar su mano derecha en la dirección en la que volaba la humanoide mujer lagarto que era Sonia, la cual se encontraba lanzando continuas ráfagas de llamas de su boca mientras esquivaba los constantes ataques de magia y raíces de sus enemigos en el suelo del barco. Y realizando esa acción, la mujer de baja estatura se vio repentinamente cubierta por una leve aura de color negro y blanco para luego decir…

 **-Arc of Ilusion-**

En el momento en que la general de Spriggan Tail oculta en sus ilusiones dijo aquellas palabras con un tono de total calma, la joven maga de Fairy Tail que volaba con las escamosas de su espalda paso a abrir sus ojos negros de lagarto con gran sorpresa al sentir una clase de cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo de humanoide-lagarto. Alzando la mirada, Sonia presencio claramente como un gran número de filosas espadas de distintos tipos aparecieron flotando sobre su posición.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Espadas?!- Reacciono la pelicafe sorprendida.

Cada una de ese total de veinte filosas espadas inmediatamente comenzó a caer desde el aire hacia la zona por la que Sonia mantenía volando, pero extendiendo sus grandes alas, la humanoide joven lagarto logro esquivar cada una de estas armas con una gran agilidad de vuelo. Y siendo esquivadas, cada una de esas veinte filosas espadas terminaron enterrándose en el suelo de madera del enorme barco volador, dañándole levemente.

-Lo sabía. Sin duda son espadas reales. ¿Acaso fue magia de re-equipar o algo parecido? ¿Acaso fue alguno de esos tipos? ¿O acaso…?- Pensaba Sonia mientras se mantenía en el aire.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tree con confusión repentinamente.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Hablaba String de igual manera.

-Yo manejare las cosas desde aquí, String, Tree-

Volteado sus miradas hacia la dirección en donde provenía aquella voz; tanto una Sonia que se encontraba volando en el aire con sus alas de lagarto al igual que unos sorprendidos String y Tree presenciaron como en una zona del suelo en donde no habia nada, literalmente apareció de la nada la mujer enmascarada de pequeña estatura y largos cabellos rubios conocida por el nombre de Miracle.

-¡Esa mujer… ¿Es otra ilusión?!...No…Es la real…- Penso Sonia observando a la general de Spriggan Tail desde el aire.

-Miracle-sama…- Nombraba Tree al ver a su líder.

-¡E-Espere, por favor, Miracle-sama! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta molesta mocosa, usted no debe hacer nada! ¡Solo denos algo más de tiempo!- Exclamaba String nerviosamente.

-¡A-Así es, Miracle-sama! ¡Nosotros podemos contra esa niña, solo confié en nosotros, su guardia personal y sus ami…!-

-String, Tree…- Hablo Miracle interrumpió a sus dos subordinados-...No es que no crea en que ustedes no puedan ganar, es que yo misma quiero encargarme de esa jovencita. Además, no estoy pidiendo que se retiren como una antigua amiga, les estoy ordenando como su general que se retiren de este combate y me lo dejen a mí, ¿Entienden?-

-Miracle-sama…- Repitieron los dos enmascarados de forma algo temerosa.

-No tienen que preocuparse. Durante su lucha, yo pude concentrar mi poder mágico. Usando "Eso" ustedes ya deberían saber cómo acabara este combate- Dijo Miracle en serio tono.

-…- Tanto String como Tree se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta pasar a arrodillarse en frente de su general-…Entendido, Miracle-sama. Lee deseamos suerte-

-La suerte es para aquellos que no saben que les depara el futuro…Eso no es mi caso- Dijo la rubia en frio tono.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la general de Spriggan Tail solamente se limitó a dar algunos pasos hacia adelante con sus descalzos pies hasta terminar pasando al lado de sus dos arrodillados guardias personales, los cuales increíblemente poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de la escena sin hacer absolutamente nada, sorprendiendo a la joven maga de Fairy Tail en el aire.

-¡¿Desaparecieron?!...No puedo sentir sus presencias lo que significa que no están ocultos en ilusiones…es igual a lo de los soldados… ¿Qué demonios es lo que hace esa mujer?- Pensaba Sonia confusa.

-Ahora estamos solas, jovencita- Dijo Miracle observando a su oponente en el aire.

-Si. Y debo decirte que estoy algo sorprendida- Dijo Sonia mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Sorprendida?- Repitió la rubia con confusión.

-Así es. Hace un momento a esos dos tipos de antes los llamaste tus antiguos amigos. Me sorprendí. Pensé que eras la clásica persona que solo trataba a sus subordinados como basuras o un objeto remplazable, pero que no es así, al menos no con esos dos tipos. Mi opinión sobre ti cambio un poco- Dijo la joven humanoide lagarto de largos cabellos cafés.

-Pues gracias por esos halagos, pero, ¿Esta bien para ti alabar a una enemiga con la que estas a punto de luchar?- Preguntaba la mujer enmascarada.

-¿Luchar?- Hablaba Sonia- No te preocupes. Esto no será una lucha. Ya que como hombre… ¡Lo terminare rápido!-

Tras recitar aquellas atrevidas palabras, Sonia inmediatamente paso a tomar un gran respiro para acumular tales cantidades de aire que sus mejillas y estómagos escamosos se inflaron de gran manera, y tras hacer eso, ella paso a dar un gran suspiro en dirección a Miracle en el suelo de barco y provoco que una gran llamarada de flamas ardientes saliera disparada de su boca dentada a su dirección.

Pero en vez mostrar preocupación o alguna señal de pánico ante aquellas enormes llamas que inminentemente se acercaban a su dirección, la general de Spriggan Tail se mantuvo realmente calmada mientras lentamente dirigía su indefensa mano derecha hacia aquel fuego que se le aproximaba.

-Desaparece- Susurro Miracle levemente.

En el simple instante en que la conocida como "La Que Crea la Victoria" dijo esa única palabra, la joven maga de Fairy Tail fue testigo de cómo las enormes cantidades de llamas que habían sido expulsadas de su aliento repentinamente desaparecieron de un nanosegundo a otro. Esas llamas no se dispersaron o fueron eliminadas por otro ataque, simplemente se esfumaron de la vista y dejaron impactada a Sonia.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Mi aliento de fuego desapareció?!- Se quedó Sonia en shock.

-Tú tienes razón en una cosa. Esto no será una lucha. Calculo que solo me tomara un total de dos minutos acabar completamente contigo y luego estudiar ese Evolution Soul tuyo. Aunque sería más sencillo si solamente te rindieras- Dijo Miracle con total calma.

-¡Maldita…No me subestimes!- Grito Sonia furiosa.

Extendiendo las escamosas alas que yacían en su espalda y preparando las filosas garras que decoraban sus dedos de semi-lagarto, la joven usaría de Take Over paso a dirigirse con una bestial velocidad hacia la enmascara mujer con una gran expresión de rubia en su mirada de salvajes ojos negros. Pero a unos pocos nanosegundos de que la humanoide mujer lagarto llegara a embestirla con brutal fuerza, Miracle logro hacer un pequeño chasquido con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-Vuelve a la normalidad- Susurro la rubia levemente.

Justamente en el instante en que la enmascarada mujer volvió a susurrar unas palabras a unos instantes de que su brutal ataque llegara a ella, Sonia abrió sus dos ojos de gran manera al sentir como todo su cuerpo de humanoide reptil alado empezó a destellar fuertemente en un brillo blanco. Y en el siguiente segundo en que ese brillo desapareció de su cuerpo, Sonia paso a estar volando velozmente a estar rodando brutalmente por los suelos de madera de aquel barco donde se encontraba hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros en frente de su enemiga.

Ignorando el pequeño dolor que le habían causado esa fuerte caída, rodada y frenada; Sonia inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y pasó a observar la apariencia de su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, la joven de largos cabellos cafés en forma de cola de caballo presencio nuevamente asombrada como su piel volvía a ser la de humana normal; su cola, alas, dientes y garras proporcionadas por su Evolution Soul habían desaparecido y como su ropa volvía a estar basada en una camisa verde, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas marrones.

-¡¿Mi Evolution Soul…fue desactivado?! ¡I-imposible! ¡Y-Yo no lo hice! ¡Desgraciada, ¿Qué hiciste?!- Gritaba Sonia furiosa y sorprendida.

-No tengo intención de contártelo, querida. Y ya han pasado más de veinte segundos. Todavía queda un minuto y cuarenta segundos para tu caída. Continuemos- Respondía Miracle con gran calma.

Dada esa respuesta; la mujer de baja estatura, de largos cabellos rubios y mascara blanca paso a mover su mano derecha hacia la izquierda y al mismo tiempo que ella realizo esa acción, una joven Strauss que estaba a unos pocos metros de su posición repentinamente pudo sentir claramente como un poderoso golpe fue encestado en su mejilla derecha con dirección a la izquierda, el cual no solamente le causó un gran daño y la hizo caer nuevamente al suelo, sino que además le causo un notable moretón y le hizo escupir un leve hilo de sangre.

-¿Q-Que demonios…paso…? ¿Fue un golpe?...Pero si no había nada en esa dirección…pero yo claramente lo sentí…un puño en mi rostro…- Murmuraba Sonia con confusión y dolor mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Todavía no ha acabado- Exclamo la calmada mujer rubia.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Miracle solamente se limitó a volver mover su mano derecha aunque esta vez con dirección hacia arriba y eso parecer termino causando que Sonia recibiera otro poderoso golpe por parte de nadie esta vez en su barbilla desprotegida. Y con Miracle luego dirigiendo su mano hacia abajo, Sonia recibió otro brutal golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza que la obligo a estampar fuertemente su frente contra el suelo de madera.

Después, la general de Spriggan Tail volvía a cambiar la dirección de su brazo derecha hacia el frente esta vez, y eso termino causando que todo el cuerpo de la joven maga de Fairy Tail termino recibiendo un feroz choque que la termino mandando volando con gran fuerza hacia una dirección en donde termino deteniéndose al chocar destructivamente con una de las paredes del gran barco volador en donde se encontraba.

Cuando el polvo causado por el choque se despejo en el aire, Miracle podía presenciar calmadamente como en el agujero en la pared de madera, se encontraba rodeada de pedazos de madera destrozada en el suelo y apenas de pie, una Sonia que se encontraba llena de moretones, rasguños y leves hilos de sangre surgiendo de distintas parte de su lastimado cuerpo cubierta por una ropa rasgada y sucia.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba Sonia con leve dolor.

-Queda un minuto con diez segundos. Tu cuerpo no luce tan mal luego de recibir tantos ataques. Has soportado todos esos golpes bastante bien. Tal como predije- Comentaba la mujer enmascarada.

-Maldita…creí que usabas solamente magia de ilusión…pero todo esto… ¿Qué demonios es esta magia?- Preguntaba Sonia molestaba.

-Preguntarle eso a tu enemiga es una estupidez. Ahora, aprovechemos este último minuto al máximo- Dijo Miracle de igual manera que antes.

Diciendo esas palabras, Miracle solamente se limitó a realizar un chasquido con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Y junto con el sonido del chasquido de su enemigo y un extraño sonido que sonó a sus cercanías, Sonia paso a abrir sus negros ojos de una colosal manera de un simple segundo a otro al mismo tiempo que caía arrodillada al suelo de manera al sentir un punzante dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Con unos ojos tan abiertos que se veían sus venas y apretando puños, músculos y dientes con gran fuerza para resistir el enorme dolor que recorría su cuerpo, la joven maga de Fairy Tail bajo lentamente su mirada hacia el punto central de ese dolor y al hacerlo, ella se quedó totalmente en shock al presenciar como su pierna izquierda se encontraba siendo completamente atravesada por una muy filosa espada del tipo caballero y llena de su sangre.

-¡¿Q…Que…Una…e-espada…en…pierna…?!- Decía Sonia con gran dificultad debido al dolor.

-Wow. Aunque me asegure de no golpear una arteria para que no murieras desangrada, que ni siquiera gritaras es algo impresionante. Al final de cuentas, puede que seas tan "Hombre" como has dicho- Comentaba Miracle bastante tranquila.

-¡M-Maldita…una cosa rara tras otra… ¿Qué demonios…es esta magia?! ¡¿No eras una usuaria de ilusiones?!- Gritaba Sonia resistiendo el dolor.

-Hmp…Si de verdad quieres saber, te lo diré como cortesía. Nos quedan cincuenta segundos, así que creo que tengo algo de tiempo para hablar. Veras, mi magia se llama Arco de la Ilusión- Dijo Miracle tranquilamente.

-¡¿A-Arco…de la ilusión?!- Repitió la maga de Fairy Tail.

-Así es. Es la magia de ilusión más poderosa de todos, en cualquier mundo- Dijo la mujer enmascarada.

-¡¿L-La…más fuerte…?! ¡No bromees! ¡Aunque sea la más fuerte, sigue siendo magia de ilusiones…pero esta espada en mi pierna…este dolor…es real… ¿Cómo…?!- Gritaba la joven de cabellos cafés con rabia, confusión y dolor.

-Me temo que te equivocas, querida- Hablaba Miracle- Arriba es abajo, abajo es arriba, derecha es izquierda y derecha es izquierda, crear algo que no es real, volver lo intangible, tangible, volver lo real algo irreal, esa es la capacidad de mi magia. Mi Arco de la Ilusión vuelve volver la realidad una ilusión y la ilusión una realidad, en otras palabras, puedo hacer que mis ilusiones se vuelvan reales, ¿Lo entiendes?-

-¡¿Vol-ver…reales las ilusiones?!...¡Y-Ya veo!... ¡Golpes de algo que no existía…La desaparición de sus subordinados y las espadas…desaparecía cosas reales y hacia aparecer ilusiones solidad…todo tiene sentido ahora…puede que incluso pueda matarme…con solo pensarlo…! ¡La subestime…la subestime demasiado…no es una oponente a la que yo pueda ganar sola! ¡P-Pero aun así…!- Pensaba Sonia apretando sus puños con gran frustración.

-Bien. Entonces, terminemos con esto. Quedan 40 segundos antes del final- Dijo Miracle tranquilamente.

Acabada la corta conversación, la mujer de corta estatura, largos cabellera rubia y con mascara blanca una vez solamente se limitó a realizar un chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha. Y cuando el sonido de aquel chasquido llego a sus agudos oídos, Sonia una vez más volvió a abrir sus ojos negros de una gran manera debido a que todo el sonido que recorría su cuerpo ya herido se multiplico de una colosal manera.

Sus dos brazos y su pierna restante, esas tres extremidades de la joven maga de Fairy Tail pasaban de poseer de un instante a otro una filosa y larga espada de caballero atravesándolas y bañándose con la sangre que salía de ellas. Aun con una espada atravesando cada una de sus extremidades, la joven Strauss no grito. Sonia se mantuvo apretando sus dientes con gran fuerza para poco a poco, ponerse de pie incluso en su situación.

-¿Cuatro espadas te atraviesan tus brazos y piernas y todavía insistes en ponerte de pie? Admito en cuanto a valentía y a terquedad, tu eres la más fuerte que he enfrentado. Pero ríndete. En treinta segundos terminaras cayendo inconsciente en el suelo debido al gran desangrado, será menos doloroso si solamente te quedas ahí y te rindes. Mis predicciones siempre son correctas- Aconsejaba la general de los Spriggans.

-¡Yo…No puedo perder…no puedo dejarme perder contra ella…porque yo…!- Pensaba Sonia empezando dar una difícil serie de pasos hacia su enemiga.

-Veinte segundos…-

-¡Porque yo…soy un hombre…como papa…!-

-Diez segundos…-

-¡P-Porque yo…Soy una maga de Fairy Tail! ¡No puedo permitirme perder! ¡No aquí! ¡No ahora! ¡Debo ganar! ¡Por mi Reino! ¡Por mi Gremio! ¡Por mi Familia! ¡Debo ganar…yo…!-

-Cero…-

Cuando Miracle termino la cuenta, el momento fue inevitable. Con grandes cantidades de sangre cayendo al suelo de madera de aquel gran barco volador debido a las espadas que los atravesaban; Sonia termino cayendo arrodillada al suelo en un completo estado de inconsciencia para luego empezar a caer al suelo que yacía en frente de su enemiga que se encontraba completamente tranquila.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Todo esto acabo en dos minutos. Mis predicciones siempre son cie…-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, la general de Spriggan Tail fue de repente invadida por un enorme sentimiento de sorpresa por primera vez durante el combate. Miracle era testigo de cómo el apretado puño derecho de una apenas consiente pero sería Sonia yacía a simples centímetros de hacer contacto con su máscara, pero era todo. Antes de que su puño pudiera tocar el enmascarado rostro de su enemiga, Sonia al final termino cayendo completamente inconsciente al suelo, pero sin duda le había hecho algo a su enemiga.

Miracle se encontraba en un completo estado de shock ante lo que acaba de pasar ante sus ojos. Su asombro era tan grande, que la general de Spriggan Tail ni siquiera le tomo importante a la caída de la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro al suelo debido al leve rose del puño de la ahora inconsciente joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-No puedo creerlo…-Pensaba Miracle-…Cuatro segundos…esta mocosa…logro estar consiente por cuatro segundos más de lo que yo había previsto…un solo segundo más…y hubiera sido la primera en darme un golpe en más de tres años…pero eso no es el punto…Yo…mi predicción…¿Estuvo mal?-

Los ojos verdes de Miracle yacían completamente en shock mientras el viento agitaba sus largos cabellos rubios y los volantes de su vestido de Lolita Gótica, pero al mismo tiempo, el escenario en aquel barco repentinamente cambio por completo. De un segundo a otro; cada uno de los cientos de soldados de Spriggans Tail que Sonia había derrotado volvió a aparecer tirado por los suelos de aquel barco, al igual que los llamados String y Tree aparecieron apoyados tranquilamente en el poste de este, pero sobre todo, cada una de las espadas que yacían enterradas en las extremidades de Sonia desapareció al igual que toda la sangre y enseñaron que no habían dejado ni una sola herida en los brazos o piernas de la inconsciente joven.

-La felicito por su victoria, Miracle-sama. Aunque era un resultado obvio- Dijo String arrodillándose en frente de su líder al igual que Tree.

-…- Miracle se quedaba en total silencio ante las palabras de sus subordinados.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono String con confusión.

-¿Miracles-sama?- Nombraba ahora Tree tratando de ganar la atención de esta.

-…- La general de Spriggan Tail seguía sin responder.

Confusos de no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la general de Spriggan Tail que ellos estaban encargados de proteger, tanto Tree como String entraron en confusión. Sin saber qué hacer, ambos miembros de la guardia personal de Miracle conectaron sus miradas por un segundo antes de asentar sus cabezas mutuamente y luego mutuamente, quitarse las máscaras que cubrían sus rostro y revelando los serios ojos negros que decoraban a estas.

-Mavis…- Dijeron seriamente tanto String como Tree.

Al escuchar ese simple nombre, la general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el mismo rostro que la primera maestra de Fairy Tail repentinamente abandono la mirada de shock que decoraban sus ojos verdes, luego se agacho para tomar su máscara en el suelo y por ultimo volteo a ver a sus subordinados que poseían respectivamente el rostro del segundo maestro de Fairy Tail y de un antiguo mago santo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que ya no pueden llamarme por ese nombre, Purehito, Warrod?- Preguntaba seriamente la Mavis Vermillion de Helland.

-Lo lamentamos, pero es que no nos respondías- Dijo triste el llamado Tree quien era realmente el Warrod Sequen de Helland.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Preguntaba String quien era realmente el Purehito Gaebolg de Helland.

-¿Acaso no lo vieron?- Hablaba Miracle- Esta chica…fue víctima de mi Arco de la Ilusión, una magia que controla algunas partes del cerebro del afectado y lo hace creer que las ilusiones son reales. Con esta magia que gasta una gran parte de mi poder mágico; yo hice que los ojos y sentidos de esta chica los ignoraran a ustedes, la hice que desactivara su magia, la obligue a auto-lastimarse sin que se diera cuenta y al final la hice sentir el dolor de sus extremidades siendo atravesadas. Con todo esto, yo calcule que ella perdería la conciencia por el dolor en solo dos minutos…pero me equivoque. Fue en dos minutos y cuatro segundos…mi predicción fue errónea-

-¿Por eso estas tan afectada? ¿Por solo cuatro segundos de error? Cualquier ser en este mundo se equivoca- Dijo Tree tranquilamente.

-Yo no. Y ustedes lo sabe. La gran inteligencia que me ha acompañado desde niña y que me ha permitido saber que pasara, es lo que nos dejó sobrevivir durante las grandes épocas de guerra de Helland y es lo que hizo que nos uniéramos al Emperador. Es mi bendición y mi maldición. Cada cosa que había dicho que pasaría, siempre tenía un cien por ciento de probabilidad de cumplirse…pero por esta niña…esa probabilidad bajo al noventa y nueve por ciento-

-Noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidad, ¿Eh?- Repitió String algo frustrado.

-Mavis…Si no me equivoco…estas diciendo…que hay un solo por ciento de probabilidad que tus predicciones no sean correctas…un uno por ciento que indique nuestras decisiones de aquel día, de abandonar nuestros viejas identidades y ocultar nuestro culpa con máscaras y otros nombres… ¿Haya sido la decisión incorrecta?-

Tras escuchar las palabras del Warrod Sequen de Helland, la Mavis Vermillion de Helland fijo su inexpresiva y fría mirada tanto en el cómo en el Purehito Gaebolg de Helland por unos pocos segundos y después simplemente se limitó a alzar la mirada al azul cielo nublado que yacía sobre el barco volador en donde estaban ella y sus subordinados. La ahora llamada Miracle solamente observaba fijamente el cielo con sus ojos verdes, y termino viendo como tres pequeñas nubes terminaron siendo completamente tragadas por una nube mucho más grande y densa que termino cubriendo la brillante luz del sol.

Luego de ver esa curiosa escena ante sus fríos ojos, la apodada "La que Crea la Victoria" no pudo evitar hacerlos titubear levemente para después bajar la mirada y luego colocar la blanca mascara con la marca de Spriggan Tail que estaba en su mano derecha nuevamente en su rostro, para por último, comenzar a caminar hacia el borde del barco volador en donde se encontraba.

-No…aunque haya uno por ciento de posibilidad de haber tomado la decisión incorrecta aquel día…eso no significa nada…una pequeña esperanza no significa nada ante una enorme desesperación…- Dijo Miracle mientras avanzaba.

-Mavis…- Pensaron tanto Warrod como Purehito mientras observaban con leve lastima a su amiga.

-Ahora, String, Tree, pónganse sus máscaras y despierten a los demas subordinados…- Hablaba la pequeña pero sería mujer de largos cabellos rubios.

La general de Spriggan Tail termino llegando al borde del enorme barco acorazado y volador en donde se encontraba, y observando desde ahí el terroso suelo perteneciente a una zona de bosques y montañas sobre el que se mantenía su navío, ella observaba claramente a Elfman Strauss y Evergreen Strauss, los cuales parecían estar gritando fuertemente el nombre de su hija mientras la buscaban en varias dirección con sus respectivas miradas.

-…Todavía quedan algunas hadas que podemos cazar- Dijo Miracle en serio tono.

… _Mientras Tanto…_

En otra zona terrosa rodeada por grandes montañas y profundos bosques que era perteneciente al basto Reino de Fiore, una gran camioneta de todo terreno que era un vehículo mágico avanzaba velozmente. Y en el interior de ese vehículo mágico de gran tamaño y velocidad, se encontraban unos heridos magos de Fairy Tail que acaban de derrotar a la poderosa general de Spriggan Tail, Devil "La Demonio de Dios", que también era la Mirajane Strauss de Helland.

Más específicamente; era Lucia y Lucy Dragneel que se encontraba en los asientos traseros, Roku que se encontraba en el asiento del co-piloto y de Cana, quien era la que se mantenía conduciendo el veloz y enorme vehículo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, dime que dijiste!- Decía una Lucia llena de varias vendas que cubrían sus heridas y que agitaba el asiento de cierto joven de largos cabellos verdes.

-¡¿Qué te diga qué?!- Preguntaba Roku también lleno de vendas y con varias venas de ira decorando su frente.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Cana-san me dijo que me dijiste algo muy lindo mientras estaba inconsciente, vamos, dime que fue!- Insistía la pequeña joven rubia mientras agitaba el asiento del chico de su misma edad.

-¡Yo no dije nada! ¡No le creas a esa borracha!- Contesto el joven Nirvit molesto mientras en realidad pensaba- ¡Maldición, esa mujer…! ¡No puedo decirle esta mocosa que dije que ella es alguien importante para mí! ¡No dejaría de molestarme con eso! ¡Me alegro que este viva, pero no hubiera sido tan malo que ella se quedara inconsciente un par de horas más!-

-Solo deberías ser honesto, Roku- Comentaba una Cana sobre sus heridas entre risas mientras conducía, para luego observar la deprimida expresión de Lucy a través del espejo retrovisor- ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? ¿Todavía te duelen las heridas?-

-¿Eh?...No, no es eso…es solo que yo fui a ayudarlos, pero al final no pude hacer mucho. Estuve inconsciente casi toda la lucha…lo siento…- Decía la mujer Dragneel algo triste.

-No digas esa clase de cosas. Tú también ayudaste mucho. Además, lo importante es que todos estamos a salvo gracias a Lucia-chan. Más que triste, deberías estar orgullosa de tu pequeña- Dijo la maga de cartas sonriente.

-Lo estoy. Aunque seguramente estaría más orgullosa si supiera que fue lo que hizo para derrotar a tal enemigo- Dijo Lucy mirando a su hija de mala manera.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Ya dije q-que no lo recuerdo, m-mama!- Dijo Lucia temerosa mientras pensaba- ¡No puedo decirle que use una magia que termino matándome por unos momentos, sin duda me regañaría como nunca antes!-

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Deberíamos decirle a los demas sobre lo que paso? Bueno…sobre la otra Mira- Preguntaba Cana algo seria.

-Hmp…No lo creo. Al final de cuentas, no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Tal vez esa mujer lucia como Mira-san, pero no lo era…al menos no nuestra Mira-san. Contadles esa clase de cosas solo los confundiría, y eso no es bueno en plena guerra que estamos teniendo- Contesto Roku seriamente.

-Es verdad. Lo importante es que logramos proteger el bunker donde se refugiaban los civiles y aumentar sus defensas con una mejor barrera mágica, y que logramos darle un entierro apropiado a uno de nuestros más fuertes enemigos en esta guerra- Menciono la adulta maga celestial ahí presente.

-Si. Ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en volver rápido a Magnolia y ayudar a lu…-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación repentinamente se quedó mudo y abrió sus filosos ojos cafés con una gran sorpresa al sentir una extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo levemente herido y cubierto de vendas. Con esa sensación recorriéndolo, Roku de repente paso a sujetar el volante del vehículo en donde estaba al igual que Cana y obligarlo a girar, sin mencionar que también se apresuró a pisar fuertemente el freno del vehículo.

Haciendo todo esto, el joven de raza Nirvit logro que el grande y veloz vehículo mágico en donde estaban él y las otras tres magas de Fairy Tail frenara de manera repentina y brusca en aquella zona terrosa llena de bosques y montañas; lo cual sorprendió a Cana, Lucia y Lucy y agito sus asientos de fuerte manera.

-Ugh… ¡Oye, Roku, ¿Qué demonios haces?!- Preguntaba Cana bastante molesta.

Pero sin prestar atención a las palabras de la maga de cartas, el joven de largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo se apresuró a salir del vehículo en donde se encontraba para después una furiosa mirada de sus filosos ojos cafés en dirección al horizonte de aquella zona rodeada de montañas y bosques en donde ahora se encontraba.

-¿Eh? Roku, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba Lucia saliendo del vehículo al igual que su madre y Cana.

-Yo…puedo olerlo…- Contesto Roku seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Olerlo? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba la joven maga celestial confusa.

-El olor…a tierra muerta…-

En el momento en que joven Nirvit dijo esas palabras, las demas magas de Fairy Tail no tardaron en ver a lo que se refería. Roku, Cana, Lucia y Lucy observaron con asombro como los arboles a las lejanías de su posición al igual que la tierra alrededor de estos, empezaron a secarse a una enorme velocidad para después quedar completamente convertidos en unos trocos sin hojas y unos terrosos suelos completamente grises y secos.

-¡¿Q-Que está pasando?!- Preguntaba Lucy realmente sorprendida.

-¡La tierra…y los arboles…se estan secando completamente…!- Cana en el mismo estado de impacto.

-¡E-Están muriendo…!- Dijo Lucia de igual manera.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Roku ante algo que capto su atención.

Observando como estado de muerte que invadía a los árboles y suelos a la lejanía se acercaba más a sus alrededores, los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail terminaron observando aún más asombrados como una silueta algo borrosa empezó a surgir al horizonte de sus vistas.

Con el tiempo, esa silueta se acercaba más a su posición y se revelo como un hombre de figura algo robusta pero bien ejercitada que permanecía cubierto por una reluciente armadura de color plateado que no dejaba ni una sola apertura para ver su piel y que estaba cubierta por una gran capa azul de bordes emplumados, sin mencionar que ese hombre poseía su cabeza y rostro cubierto por un casco plateado con la forma de cuernos de toro a los lados.

Con solo ver a ese hombre en armadura, los magos de Fairy Tail supieron de inmediato que él era su enemigo. No solamente porque cada vez que ese hombre daba un paso el estado de gran secases que invadía a los suelos y árboles de la zona se extendía aún más, sino también porque el poder mágico que ese hombre emitía era tan poderoso y maligno como el que poseía la apodada "Demonio de Dios" que ellos habían enfrentado unas horas atrás.

-¡O-Oigan…este poder mágico…!- Hablaba Lucia con gran temor.

-¡Si…no hay duda…!- Dijo Roku con temor y ferocidad en su mirada.

-¿Qué es esto? Estaba dirigiéndome a reunirme con Devil para ver si no estaba perdiendo el tiempo jugando con las personas en los búnkeres, pero quién diría que me encontraría con unas pequeñas hormigas- Dijo Aquel hombre enmascarado bastante calmado.

-¡Un general de Spriggan Tail…!- Dijo Roku con temor.

-Entonces…-Hablo el enmascarado-…Las pisare-

… _Otro gran enemigo se presenta ante ellos…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Lamento, lamento mucho haberme ausentado dos semanas sin decir nada. Es que tuve que salir de viaje de repente, en serio lo lamento T.T En fin espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Matane.**


	93. El Amo de la Tierra

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 21/93: ¡El Amo de la Tierra!**

La gran guerra entre los mundos paralelos de Helland y Earthland ha comenzado en el basto Reino de Fiore por los magos de distintos gremios y los miembros del ejército de magos de Spriggan Tail, y una gran cantidad de eventos se han llevado a cabo. Entre esos eventos; se encuentra la derrota de la general de Spriggan Tail, Devil, también conocida como la Mirajane Strauss de Helland, por los actos de Lucia, Roku, Cana y Lucy.

Y de igual manera; el otro general de Spriggan Tail llamado Icicle, también conocido como el Gray Fullbuster de Helland, fue derrotado ante Leo y Raine. Pero otra de las generales de Spriggan Tail llamada Miracle, junto con sus guardias personales llamados String y Tree, no solamente se enfrentó a la joven maga de Fairy Tail, Sonia Strauss, sino que termino derrotándola completamente, y ella y sus subordinados terminaron revelándose realmente como la Mavis Vermillion, Warrod Sequen y Purehito Gaebolg de Helland.

Y al mismo tiempo; el equipo de Roku, Lucia, Cana y Lucy estaba en camino de volver a Magnolia luego de haber reforzado las defensas del bunker bajo su cuidado y de haber enterrado el cuerpo de su enemiga, pero durante su avanzar, el joven Nirvit entre ellos freno el vehículo en donde estaban y repentinamente salió al exterior para terminar encontrándose con otro problemático enemigo…

… **Continuación…**

-Ugh… ¡Oye, Roku, ¿Qué demonios haces?!- Preguntaba Cana bastante molesta.

Pero sin prestar atención a las palabras de la maga de cartas, el joven de largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo se apresuró a salir del vehículo en donde se encontraba para después una furiosa mirada de sus filosos ojos cafés en dirección al horizonte de aquella zona rodeada de montañas y bosques en donde ahora se encontraba.

-¿Eh? Roku, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba Lucia saliendo del vehículo al igual que su madre y Cana.

-Yo…puedo olerlo…- Contesto Roku seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Olerlo? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba la joven maga celestial confusa.

-El olor…a tierra muerta…-

En el momento en que joven Nirvit dijo esas palabras, las demas magas de Fairy Tail no tardaron en ver a lo que se refería. Roku, Cana, Lucia y Lucy observaron con asombro como los arboles a las lejanías de su posición al igual que la tierra alrededor de estos, empezaron a secarse a una enorme velocidad para después quedar completamente convertidos en unos trocos sin hojas y unos terrosos suelos completamente grises y secos.

-¡¿Q-Que está pasando?!- Preguntaba Lucy realmente sorprendida.

-¡La tierra…y los arboles…se estan secando completamente…!- Cana en el mismo estado de impacto.

-¡E-Están muriendo…!- Dijo Lucia de igual manera.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Roku ante algo que capto su atención.

Observando como estado de muerte que invadía a los árboles y suelos a la lejanía se acercaba más a sus alrededores, los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail terminaron observando aún más asombrados como una silueta algo borrosa empezó a surgir al horizonte de sus vistas.

Con el tiempo, esa silueta se acercaba más a su posición y se revelo como un hombre de figura algo robusta pero bien ejercitada que permanecía cubierto por una reluciente armadura de color plateado que no dejaba ni una sola apertura para ver su piel y que estaba cubierta por una gran capa azul de bordes emplumados, sin mencionar que ese hombre poseía su cabeza y rostro cubierto por un casco plateado con la forma de cuernos de toro a los lados.

Con solo ver a ese hombre en armadura, los magos de Fairy Tail supieron de inmediato que él era su enemigo. No solamente porque cada vez que ese hombre daba un paso el estado de gran secases que invadía a los suelos y árboles de la zona se extendía aún más, sino también porque el poder mágico que ese hombre emitía era tan poderoso y maligno como el que poseía la apodada "Demonio de Dios" que ellos habían enfrentado unas horas atrás.

-¡O-Oigan…este poder mágico…!- Hablaba Lucia con gran temor.

-¡Si…no hay duda…!- Dijo Roku con temor y ferocidad en su mirada.

-¿Qué es esto? Estaba dirigiéndome a reunirme con Devil para ver si no estaba perdiendo el tiempo jugando con las personas en los búnkeres, pero quién diría que me encontraría con unas pequeñas hormigas- Dijo Aquel hombre enmascarado bastante calmado.

-¡Un general de Spriggan Tail…!- Dijo Roku con temor.

-Entonces…-Hablo el enmascarado-…Las pisare-

Justamente en el momento en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, el misterioso ser de armadura plateada y larga capa azul levanto su pierna derecha y luego paso a bajarla para pisar con gran firmeza el terroso suelo bajo su pie armado. Aunque para Lucia, Lucy y Cana ahí presente ese acto por parte de su nuevo enemigo fue sin duda extraño y les causo confusión; Roku termino abriendo sus ojos cafés con gran asombro para luego lanzarse hacia sus tres compañeras de gremio a su lado.

-¡Muévanse!- Grito Roku severamente.

Lanzando su pequeño pero bien ejercitado cuerpo hacia Lucia, Cana y Lucy; el joven mago de Fairy Tail de raza Nirvit logro empujarlas a ella y a el mismo a una gran distancia hacia otra dirección. Gracias a eso, los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail pudieron observar con gran asombro y terror como en el suelo en el que ellos se encontraban un segundo atrás, la tierra empezó a moverse constantemente para que después se convirtiera repentinamente en un montículo que continuaba creciendo.

Sin mencionar que adoptaba una forma lo suficiente afilada y robusta como para lastimar gravemente un cuerpo humano, ese montículo de tierra continuo creciendo y creciendo tanto en altura como en ancho hasta terminar siendo comparable con una de las montañas que decoraban aquella zona de bosques, arboles completamente secos y suelos muertos. Ante lo que veían en su nueva posición, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban completamente asombros mientras que el general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente los miraba a ellos con total calma.

-¿Esquivaron mi ataque? Tienen buenos reflejos para ser hormigas. Aunque pensándolo bien, fue solo ese mocoso quien logro prever mi movimiento, lo cual rara vez pasa- Pensaba el ser de mascara plateada observando a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Una montaña…no puedo creerlo…pude sentir el movimiento de la tierra y su cambio de forma…pero para crear algo de semejante tamaño en tan poco tiempo…Este tipo…- Pensaba el joven Nirvit con demasiada impresión.

-¡O-Oigan…E-Eso es una montaña, ¿Verdad?! ¡Lo es, ¿Verdad?!- Hablaba Cana en total shock observando aquella formación de tierra.

-Crear una enorme montaña en tan solo un segundo…No hay duda de que es un general de Spriggan Tail, ¿O sí?- Mencionaba Lucy igual de asombrada.

-Si…Y estas habilidades…es de quien nos habló Sena-san antes…- Comentaba Lucia en el mismo estado.

-"El Amo de la Tierra" Quake... ¡Ese es tu identidad, ¿Verdad?!- Grito Roku ferozmente mientras observaba al general enemigo a la distancia.

-¿Eh? ¿Conocen mi nombre? Esto sería normal en Helland debido a mi gran fama, pero que unas hormigas de otro mundo lo sepan… ¿Ustedes quiénes son?- Preguntaba el llamado Quake.

-Magos de Fairy Tail- Respondió seriamente el joven de largos cabellos verdes mientras enseñaba la marca en su antebrazo.

-¿Fairy Tail?...Ese nombre… ¿Son el gremio con el que el Emperador tomo interés y mando investigar luego de visitar su mundo el año pasado? Que coincidencia encontrarnos, aunque siendo sinceros, no veo nada por lo que impresionarse. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende encontrar unas hormigas como ustedes en un lugar como este. ¿No deberían estar defendiendo sus ciudades de nuestros soldados al igual que el resto de los magos de Earthland?- Preguntaba Quake con leve confusión.

-No te preocupes. Nuestros compañeros están defendiendo nuestra ciudad. Nosotros y otros nos estamos concentrando en proteger a las personas inocentes de los búnkeres que tú y tus amiguitos quieren tomar como rehenes- Contesto el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

¿Qué?-Hablaba Quake- ¿Conocen nuestros planes? ¿Cómo…? Maldición, fue Devil, ¿Verdad? Esa maldita mujer siempre hablando de más para poder mancillar sus tendencias homicidas. Si no tuviera las habilidades para ser una de los generales, hace tiempo que la hubiera puesto miles de metros bajo tierra…Bueno…no hay nada que hacer…simplemente me desquitare aplastándolos complemente…hormigas-

-¡Tch! ¡Claramente tiene intenciones de luchar, parece que no hay otra opción…!- Pensaba Roku mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha.

-¡Oye, Roku! ¡No te dejes luchar! ¡En nuestra situación actual, no podemos hacer nada más que huir!- Dijo la maga de cartas ahí presente.

-¡Cana-san tiene razón! ¡La batalla contra Devil nos dejó totalmente cansados y muy heridos, sin mencionar que apenas tenemos poder mágico! ¡No tenemos otra opción que huir! ¡Y si tú puedes detectar sus ataques, eso lo facilitara, vamos!- Decía Lucia con preocupación.

-No me subestimes- Hablo Roku- Al ser el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas, yo poseo la vitalidad de las montañas. Puedo recuperarme del cansancio y de las heridas más rápido que una persona normal, y yo recargue mi poder mágico un tiempo atrás al comer varias rocas. Además, aunque pueda detectar sus ataques, no hay duda que no podemos huir al menos que alguien se quede a captar la atención de ese tipo. Y de los cuatro, yo soy el más apto…no, soy el único que puede. Ustedes váyanse de aquí-

-¡¿Nos estas diciendo que te dejemos atrás con ese monstruo?!- Preguntaba Lucy sorprendida y temerosa.

-En ningún momento he dicho que no vuelvan. Vayan a la base del consejo mágico o ciudad más cercana y vuelvan con refuerzos. Aunque no pueda ganarle, tal vez pueda mantenerlo ocupado durante un tiempo, sobre todo gracias a mi habilidad de no ser afectado por la magia de tierra- Respondió el peliverde seriamente.

-¡¿Crees que nos convencerás con todo eso?! ¡No sigue siendo no!- Exclamo Cana igual de seria y furiosa.

-¡Roku, te recuerdo que hace rato enfrentamos a alguien que tenía el mismo poder mágico que este tipo, y apenas pudimos sobrevivir estando los cuatro juntos, y posiblemente porque nuestra oponente nos subestimo y se divertía jugando con nosotros! ¡¿De verdad crees que puedes luchar contra alguien que va todo serio desde el principio como el?!- Preguntaba Lucy con gran preocupación.

-¡Debo creerlo! ¡Esa sensación…la sensación que sentí en mi hogar…la sensación que sentí hace rato…la sensación de poder hacer nada y perder algo importante…No quiero sentirla de nuevo! ¡Por eso luchare solo! ¡Ustedes váyanse!- Grito Roku severamente.

-Roku…- Nombro Lucia algo sorprendida.

Pausada momentáneamente aquella conversación, el joven de largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo se dio la vuelta y uso sus filosos ojos cafés para mirar los ojos de la joven de largos cabellos rubios. Ambos jóvenes de catorce años se miraban fijamente, uno con determinante seriedad y la otra con gran preocupación. Pero al final, la joven de apellido de Dragneel solamente bajo una triste mirada y dio un suspiro.

-MI papa, mi hermano y tú… ¿Por qué todos los hombres que más quiero son tan testarudos para escuchar?- Susurro Lucia con frustración para luego volver a mirar al joven Nirvit- Roku…me aseguras que no morirás, ¿Verdad?-

-…- Roku guardo silencio para luego volver a mirar a su enemigo- Eso es algo obvio, maldita mocosa. Soy el único Nirvit que puede usar magia. No moriré tan fácilmente-

-Si…tienes razón- Lucia sonrió para luego voltear una seria mirada a las dos adultas presentes- Mama, Cana-san, ¡Dejémosle esto a Roku, nosotros vayamos por ayuda!-

-¡No se dejen llevar por sus emociones en este momento, ese tipo es realmente peligroso!- Dijo Cana seriamente.

-¡Sé que es peligroso, pero es por eso que necesitamos ayuda y para eso es que necesitamos confiar en Roku! ¡El definitivamente estará aquí cuando regresemos! ¡Por favor, Mama, Cana, es la única opción que podemos tomar!-

-…- Se quedaban tanto Cana como Lucy en frustrante silencio.

-Para ser un montón de hormigas, sí que les gusta murmurar bastante, ¿Verdad?- Hablo Quake repentinamente.

Tras escuchar nuevamente las palabras del general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente, las cuatro magas del mismo gremio apuntaron sus temerosas miradas en su dirección al igual como se encontraba el joven de raza Nirvit, quien se seguía manteniendo serio y en una posicion de lucha.

-Aunque no estoy tan loco como Devil, también tengo mis propios fetiches cuando se trata de matar a alguien, ¿Saben? Como que decidan luchar o huir, o que al menos traten de huir o me miren a los ojos. Pero me estoy empezando a impacientar con ustedes- Dijo Quake en amenazante tono.

-¡Tc! ¡Otro maldito engreído…Maldición, ya es obvio que no podemos con la testarudez de estos mocosos, me rindo, ¿Qué hay de ti, Lucy?!- Preguntaba Cana algo frustrada.

-…- La adulta maga celestial se quedó en dudoso silencio mientras observaba la mirada de decisión de su hija y luego la espalda de un decidido joven mago igual que ella-…Roku, puedo confiar en las palabras de mi hija, ¿Verdad? No caerás hasta que nosotras volvamos con refuerzos, ¿Cierto?-

-Por favor, Lucy-san, no se preocupe. Como diría su hijo con cerebro de carbón…Estoy más encendido, y así es imposible que caiga ante alguien como el- Respondió Roku con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces…-Hablaba Lucy-… ¡Te lo encargamos!-

Tras por fin dar una respuesta, tanto la adulta como la joven maga de espíritus celestiales al igual que la adulta maga de cartas se apresuraron a volver al vehículo mágico en donde estaban antes, mientras el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación solamente centraba su seria mirada en el general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las vendas que cubrían los rasguños y moretones de su anterior batalla.

-¿Las mujeres deciden huir? Bueno…a mí da igual- Comento Quake totalmente calmado.

Luego de decir esas palabras; el ser de armadura, casco y mascara de relucientes colores plateados paso nuevamente a levantar su pierna derecha para una vez más volver a pisar el suelo con gran firmeza, y crear una gran montaña en el suelo por el donde corrían las magas de Fairy Tail, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero al mismo tiempo que Quake piso el terroso suelo, Roku coloco sus dos manos sobre este y de alguna forma evito el movimiento de la tierra, sorprendiendo así al ser enmascarado.

-No te permitiré que las lastimes. Tú oponente soy yo- Dijo Roku con gran seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿La tierra no me obedece?...No…Sin duda puedo sentir que una porción de la tierra está bajo mi control y está tratando de ascender a la superficie, pero otra porción de la tierra se lo impide…no puede ser… ¿Es obra tuya, mocoso?- Preguntaba Quake algo sorprendido.

-¿De quién si no? Ya te lo dije. Tu oponente soy yo- Contesto el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Roku…- Nombro Lucia concentra mientras corría junto con Lucy y Cana.

Eventualmente; Lucia, Lucy y Cana lograron alcanzan el gran vehículo mágico en donde estaban antes y entrando y colocándose en los mismos asientos de antes, la maga de cartas entre ellas inmediatamente paso a apretar fuertemente el acelerador para alejarse lo más posible de aquella zona. Todo mientras el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación y el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" se veían fijamente uno al otro mientras estaban separador por algunos metros.

-Con que lograron escapar al final. Bueno, no importa. Las matare a ellas y a sus refuerzos cuando regresen. Y ahora que tú y yo estamos solos, mocoso, debo admitir que me impresionaste al impedir que yo invocara otra montaña. Aunque no iba en serio, para haber logrado tal hazaña debes ser un mago de tierra muy habilidoso. ¿Quién demonios eres?- Preguntaba Quake con interés.

-Roku. Como dije antes, soy un mago de Fairy Tail y además soy un Nirvit. El Guardián de los Nirvit, para ser más exactos. El único Nirvit que puede usar magia- Respondio el joven de cabellos verdes seriamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Un Nirvit? ¿También hay Nirvits en este mundo paralelo?- Reacciono el ser de mascara plateada algo sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Tu… ¿Conoces a los Nirvit? Además… ¿También aquí? ¿Quieres decir…En tu mundo, en Helland también existe la raza de Nirvit?- Preguntaba Roku ahora igual de sorprendido.

-Si, al menos de nombre-Hablo Quake- Eran una raza de seres humanos que no podían usar magia, pero que poseían un gran intelecto para construir impresionantes aparatos tanto mágicos como no mágicos y por esto eran seres tratados de ser usados por los diferentes ejércitos de Helland. Por esta razón se construyeron su propia ciudad y se ocultaron del resto del mundo humano para que no volvieran a tratar de utilizarlos como herramientas. ¿Y que de este mundo? ¿Cómo eran su Nirvits?-

-Casi lo mismo. Pero…tú dijiste "Eran", ¿Verdad? ¿Les paso algo a los Nirvit de tu ciudad?- Preguntaba el joven mago de tierra con interés.

-¿Eh?...Ah, sí. Todos ellos murieron- Contesto el adulto mago de tierra con total poco interés.

-¡¿Q…Que?! ¡¿Murieron?! ¡¿Todos?!- Reacciono Roku sorprendido.

-Sí, aunque era un resultado algo obvio. No importa cuánto trates, no puedes esconderte del mundo de guerras que es Helland. O Vives para ella o mueres por ella. No hay otra opción. Es una pequeña lástima que no decidieran usar ese gran intelecto suyo para luchar en vez de para huir. Seguramente hubieran sido un gran ejército. Si solo hubieran entendido, yo no hubiera tenido que hacer nada- Respondió el general de Spriggan Tail.

-No puede ser… ¿Eh? Espera… ¿Qué dijiste, maldito? ¿A qué te refieres con que tu no hubieras tenido que hacer nada?- Preguntaba el peliverde en un pequeño estado de shock.

-¿Cómo que a qué? ¿Acaso no te lo dije? Yo fui quien mato a todos los Nirvits de Helland. En realidad, todos ellos fueron las primeras personas que mate al volverme parte de Spriggan Tail- Contesto Quake con total tranquilidad.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿T-Tú los mataste?! ¡Maldito, ¿Cómo lo dices como si fuera algo de lo más normal?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- Gritaba el Dragon Slayer con gran rabia.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado, mocoso? No es como si los hubieras conocido, ¿O sí? Tal vez esos seres eran Nirvits, pero no eran tus Nirvits. Eran de otro mundo, otra dimensión o como quieras llamarlo. No tienen nada que ver contigo- Dijo el general de los Spriggan con algo de confusión.

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡Yo soy un Nirvit, y no importa del mundo que sea, no permitiré que alguien haya lastimado a mis hermanos y se salga con la suya!- Exclamo el joven Nirvit con gran ira en su mirada de ojos cafés.

-Hmp. Enojándote por algo como eso…No hay duda de que mereces el título de "Guardián de los Nirvit", el único Nirvit que puede usar magia y tiene el deber de protegerlos…- Susurraba el enmascarado observando al peliverde.

-¡Tu…Quake, por cada vida Nirvit que te atreviste a tomar, te hare pagar!- Grito Roku rabiosamente.

-…Pero no dejes que se te suban los sumos, mocoso- Dijo Quake seriamente.

Terminando la conversación con aquellas palabras, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" paso nuevamente a pisar firmemente la tierra bajo sus pies con su pierna derecha cubierta por el platino de su armadura, aunque esta vez ocurrió algo diferente. Entre los metros que separaban a Roku a Quake, repentinamente un gran cantidad de picos de tierra de tierra empezaron a levantarse del terroso suelo en línea recta y en veloz dirección al joven mago de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, el joven de raza Nirvit no pudo hacer nada más que terminar recibiendo el brutal impacto de aquellos numerosos y grandes picos de tierra sino que además termino siendo completamente cubierto por una gran enorme nube de polvo que fue causado por esta colisión.

-Supongo que eso es todo. Creo que ahora iré a buscar a esas mujeres y luego a Devil para darle la lección que se merece por decirle nuestros planes al enemigo- Murmuraba Quake a punto de empezar a avanzar.

-¡No tan rápido, maldito! ¡No huiras tan fácilmente!-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el ser enmascarado de repente.

Escuchando aquella voz juvenil; el ser de mascara, casco y armadura platino bajo una larga capa azul con plumas en los bordes dirigió su mirada a aquella enorme nube de polvo terroso causado por su ataque y observo con asombro como este polvo se despejo con las brisas del viento y revelo algo en su interior. Se podía apreciar claramente como los numerosos picos de tierra creados por Quake no solamente se encontraban destruidos y que además Roku estaba completamente ileso, sino tambien se podía observar como este joven se encontraba masticando algunas rocas en su boca.

-¡¿Qué?!-Reacciono Quake sorprendido- ¡¿Soporto mi ataque sin una sola herida en su cuerpo?!...Además, ¿Está comiendo rocas?...Mocoso, tu…-

-¡Es mi turno!- Exclamo Roku ferozmente.

Exclamando aquellas palabras, ahora fue Roku quien paso a pisar con gran firmeza el terroso suelo bajo sus pies cubiertos por zapatos rasguñados y desgastados mientras tragaba las rocas que habían sido masticadas en su boca para después comenzar a acumular una gran cantidad de aire y polvo arenoso en sus mejillas, para luego impulsarse de atrás hacia adelante con gran fuerza mientras gritaba…

 **-¡Keiburyu no Hoko!-**

Liberando el nombre de su hechizo al mismo tiempo que el fuerte alarido de alguna clase de bestia, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación disparo de su boca un colosal tornado de arena con gran cantidad de filosas rocas rotando en su interior y que arrasaba el terroso suelo mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia el general de Spriggan Tail, el cual debido a que sus movimientos estaban paralizados por su gran sensación de sorpresa, termino recibiendo el feroz golpe de aquel ataque y siendo cubierto por la gran cantidad de polvo que causo.

Después del impacto de su rugido, Roku no hizo nada más que observar seriamente la gran nube de polvo que este había causado. Y aunque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que su ataque le hubiera causado algo de daño a su enemigo, el joven de largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo miraba claramente como luego de que la nube de polvo se despejara, el llamado Quake se encontraba completamente ileso en su misma posición y con apenas algunos rasguños y manchas de tierra en su armadura de color platino.

-¡Tch!-Rechisto Roku frustrado mientras pensaba- ¡Con que no funciono a pesar de que no me contuve…! Aunque creo que esto era algo obvio. Maldición, ahora mismo deseo atacar con todo a este tipo para hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo…pero no puedo. No debo dejarme llevar por mis emociones y atacar hasta quedarme sin poder mágico de nuevo y caer al suelo para ser asesinado después. Yo le prometí a Lucia y a las demas que sobreviviría hasta que llegaran y eso es un hecho. Pero…al menos puedo tratar de lastimarlo pensando una buena estrategia-

-Mocoso…Tú no saliste lastimado por mi ataque, comiste rocas y además ese rugido…Tú eres un Dragon Slayer, ¿Verdad? Y además uno que domina el elemento de la tierra, mi especialidad, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Quake mientras quitaba el polvo de su armadura.

-Es demasiado obvio, ¿Verdad? Sí, soy un Dragon Slayer. El Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas perteneciente a la cuarta generación para ser más exacto- Contesto el joven de raza Nirvit.

-La cuarta generación…jóvenes que en vez de aprender la magia directamente de dragones o incrustándose lacrimas, las heredaron al nacer de sus padres Dragon Slayers. Pero debido a que no tienen conexión con un verdadero dragón, ellos no tienen acceso al Dragon Force, la verdadera forma de su magia- Comentaba el enmascarado tranquilamente.

-Parece interesarte el tema. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te frustra enfrentarte a alguien a quien tu magia no afecta, maldito?- Preguntaba Roku confiado.

-¿Frustrarme? Para nada. Más bien es al contrario. Estoy algo feliz por tantas coincidencias- Dijo Quake entre algunas risas.

-¿Qué? ¿Coincidencias?- Repitió el peliverde con confusión.

-No, creo que sería más exacto llamarlo destino- Hablaba Quake- Que en este tan gran mundo paralelo a Helland, yo me encuentre a alguien que no solamente tiene relación a las primeras personas que mate sino que además posee una magia casi igual a la mía solo puede llamarse. Creo…creo que podre ir en serio contigo-

De un segundo, Roku termino abriendo sus serios y filosos ojos cafés con asombro y confusión al ver como el suelo sobre el que se mantenía el llamado Quake empezó a comportarse de una manera extraña. Al principio; la tierra, la arena y rocas que se mantenían debajo y alrededor de los pies del general de Spriggan Tail temblaban levemente pero en el siguiente segundo, cada una de ellas cambiaron sus clásicos colores marrón terrestre por un profundo color negro azabache que se extendía de gran manera por los suelos de la zona, para sorpresa del joven mago de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿La tierra se vuelve negra?! ¡¿Las está volviendo a secar?! ¡No, es algo diferente! ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- Pensaba Roku con enorme asombro.

-El dragón o el dios…veamos quien merece ser llamado el amo de la tierra, mocoso- Dijo Quake en siniestro y serio tono.

Pasando a pisar con gran firmeza la azabache tierra con sus dos pies cubiertas por botas de metal platino que conformaban parte de su armadura, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" comenzó repentinamente a tomar un gran respiro que termino acumulando una gran cantidad de aire en la rejilla bucal de su máscara plateada.

Pero aparte de aire, se observaba claramente como grandes cantidades de polvo arenoso negro se levantaban de los suelos terrosos del mismo color y se acumulaban en la zona bucal de la máscara de ser de armadura, lo cual sorprendía en gran manera a Roku, sobre todo cuando el llamado Quake se impulsó de repente de atrás hacia adelante con gran poder y grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta…

 **-¡Keibujin no Dogo!-**

Junto con esas palabras gritadas de manera feroz y amenazante, Quake termino disparando desde la zona donde estaría su boca a través de su máscara, un colosal y poderoso tornado de arena de puro color negro azabache que rotaba en su interior una gran cantidad de filosas rocas del mismo color y que sobre todo, destruirá una gran parte de aquella zona mientras avanzaba hacia el joven de raza Nirvit ahí presente. A pesar de la enorme sensación de sorpresa que poseía Roku al ver un ataque era literalmente igual al suyo a excepción del color, el joven mago se apresuró en lanzarse a un lado para lograr esquivar ese destructivo tornado de arena y rocas negras.

Y aunque logro esquivar aquel tornado de arena y rocas azabache, Roku aun así fue golpeado por las brutales ondas de viento que este expulsaba y término rodando dolorosamente por el suelo. Y luego de detenerse, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación apunto su mirada nuevamente hacia aquel tornado de arena y rocas negras y observo asombrado como este siguió avanzando destructivamente hasta colisionar brutalmente con una de las tantas grandes montañas que decoraban aquella zona y causarle un cráter de tal magnitud que podía ser observaba desde la posición de Roku.

-N-No puede ser…Cuanto poder…además… ¿Qué demonios fue esa tierra negra? ¿Acaso volvió a secar la tierra como antes para cambiar el color de sus minerales?...No…no pude sentir que la tierra estuviera muerta, pero tiene algo diferente…Ahora que lo pienso…yo he escuchado de algo como esto…Una magia parecida a la magia mata-dragones pero hecha para matar a algo diferente…- Susurraba Roku pasando a observar a Quake con asombro y temor.

-Magia para matar-dioses. Soy el God Slayer de las Cavernas- Dijo Quake mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Un God Slayer…- Dijo Roku con disgusto mientras se ponía de pie.

-A que parece el destino, ¿Eh?-Hablaba Quake- Pensar que en lo grande que es este patético reino de este mundo paralelo pero aun así me termino encontrando con mi seudónimo mata-dragones. Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿O debería decir mundos? Bueno, no importa. Para que sepas, yo suelo matar rápidamente a todas mis victimas con magia básica de tierra, por lo cual hace tiempo que no uso mi magia principal por lo que quiero pedirte que dures vivo el tiempo suficiente para que pueda recordarlo, ¿Entiendes?-

Nuevamente terminada una conversación, Quake pasó nuevamente a pisar con firmeza con sus dos pies a aquel suelo terroso de color negro bajo ellos al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano izquierda y la rodeaba con una fina capa de polvo y arena azabache que surgía desde el aire alrededor de su extremidad.

 **-¡Keibujin no Suna Arashi!-**

Exclamando ese conjunto de palabras con fuerte ferocidad, el ser de mascara plateada impulso poderosamente su mano izquierda rodeada en polvo y arena negra hacia adelante e increíblemente termino causando que todo el terroso suelo en aquella dirección adquiriera un color azabache sino que además levanto una fuerte tormenta de arena del mismo color que obligo a Roku a pisar con enorme firmeza para no salir volando y además cubrió todo el panorama que observaban sus ojos cafés.

Aunque se esforzara para tratar de ver, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación no podía ver nada más que unos densos y feroces vientos arenosos y polvosos de color negro cubriéndolo. Pero el todavía poseía su olfato y sus filosos instintos para detectar el peligro para cuidar sus alrededores, o al menos eso pensaba. Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reacciono, Roku presencio con asombro como los vientos arenosos azabaches en frente de él fueron atravesados por la enorme figura del God Slayer de las Cavernas, el cual apretaba duramente su puño derecho cubierto en un guante de acero y ahora por una capa de arena negra que rápidamente se endureció hasta volverse un dura capa de roca.

 **-¡Keibujin no Ken!-**

El general de Spriggan Tail inmediatamente dirigió su poderoso puño derecho, que se encontraba cubierto en una capa de dura roca azabache, hacia Roku, el cual aunque no tuvo tiempo para moverse de su posición pudo cruzar sus dos fornidos brazos para recibir el potente impacto de su oponente y proteger su rostro y pecho. Al recibir aquel fuerte golpe de Quake, Roku no solamente tuvo que forzar bastante sus bien entrenados brazos para que se rompieran lo más mínimamente posible, sino que además termino saliendo volando hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que salió de la tormenta de arena negra y se quedó suspendido en aire a una gran distancia de la tierra.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Si hubiera reaccionado un segundo tarde, los huesos de mi cuerpo ya estuvieran hechos trizas! ¡Pero no me dejare intimidar tan fácilmente!- Pensó Roku con seriedad y ferocidad.

Restableciéndose en medio de aire mientras mantenía una expresión de determinación en sus filosos ojos cafés, el joven de raza Nirvit observo como la tormenta de arena y polvo azabache en tierra se despejaba y permitía ver la posición del apodado "Amo de la Tierra", y descendiendo a su dirección, el joven de largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo transformo sus manos en unos apretados puños y la piel que formaba a estos en una dura capa de roca gracias a su magia.

 **-¡Keiburyu Ken!-**

Al momento de llegar a ser separado de Quake por solamente unos pocos centímetros de distancia, Roku inmediatamente pasó a usar sus dos puños de roca para liberar una poderosa y destructiva ráfaga de golpes en dirección a este. Y sin tener tiempo o simplemente no querer esquivar, el general de Spriggan Tail cada una de los cientos de puñetazos del joven mago de Fairy Tail en su rostro y torso armados.

Y aunque ese comportamiento le parecía sumamente sospechoso y le hacía enojar de gran manera, Roku continuo liberando constante ataques con sus dos puños de piel roca mientras gritaba ferozmente. Esa feroz ráfaga de ataques por parte del mago de Fairy Tail a el general de Spriggan Tail continuo por varios minutos, hasta que eventualmente los puños de roca de Roku empezaron a fragmentarse debido a la dureza de la armadura de Quake y que él tuviera que dar un gran salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia de su enemigo.

Pero justamente luego de haberse separado de Quake por una significante cantidad de metros, Roku dirigió su mirada hacia su dirección y una vez más volvió a abrir sus ojos cafés con gran asombro ante lo que veía. El joven peliverde presenciaba como el casco, la máscara y la armadura que cubrían el bien entrenado cuerpo robusto de Quake no habían sufrido ni una ruptura o abolladura de sus múltiples poderosos golpes, pero sobre todo, la armadura que antes era de un reluciente color plateado ahora poseia un puro color negro azabache igual a los ataques de su dueño.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Tch, ¿Recubriste tu armadura con una armadura de tu tierra?!- Preguntaba el joven Nirvit con rabia.

-Tienes buena vista. Así es. Este color negro que vez es mi Armadura del Dios de las Cavernas. Una capa de los mejores minerales de mi tierra mata-dioses. Y sumando la dureza de mi armadura forjada por un metal más fuerte que el acero, necesitaras un golpe mucho más certero en vez de múltiples golpes con poder aleatorio para poder hacerme algo de daño- Contesto Quake confiado.

-¡Tch!- Rechisto Roku con rabia.

Luego de terminar de hablar, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" levanto su pierna izquierda cubierta por la bota metálica que formaba parte de su armadura ahora de color negro y paso a pisar fuertemente la tierra negra bajo sus pies una vez durante la batalla. Y al hacerlo esta vez, el hizo que el suelo terroso negro a su alrededor se extendiera aún más y que algunas zonas de este empezaran a temblar levemente.

 **-¡Keibujin no Hashira!-**

Tal como decían las palabras que conformaban el nombre de ese hechizo gritado fuertemente por el ser de armadura azabache, un total de cuatro grandes, rectangulares y alargados pilares formados por roca azabache surgieron de la tierra del mismo y como si estuvieran hechos de goma, se doblaron flexible y velozmente con la intención de impactar contra el joven mago de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

Pero antes de que estas formas de tierra negra lograran golpearlo, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación logro dar un gran y ágil salto hacia atrás y logro esquivarlos. Pero el God Slayer de las Cavernas ahí presente no solamente controlo a aquellos cuatro pilares de tierra para que volvieran a dirigirse a su oponente, sino que además hizo surgir aún más pilares del azabache suelo terroso a su alrededor para que también lo atacaran.

Sin tener más opción ante aquella situación, el joven de largos cabellos verdes atados en forma de cola de lobo tuvo que seguir dando múltiples saltos hacia atrás para poder retroceder y seguir esquivando ágilmente los múltiples pilares de roca negra trataban de golpearlo. Aquel escenario duro varios minutos hasta que Roku se hartó, tomo la más distancia que pudo de aquellos pilares que muy pronto se le acercarían y luego se arrodillo y coloco sus dos manos en el suelo sobre donde estaba parado, el cual seguía poseyendo el color normal de la tierra.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Yari!-**

Diciendo el nombre de su hechizo, Roku hizo que de la tierra que le rodeaba una gran cantidad de lanzas hechas de piedra surgieran y luego salieran disparadas como misiles hacia los múltiples pilares de piedra azabache controlada por Quake. Las lanzas de tierra mata-dragones y los pilares de tierra mata-dioses eventualmente terminaron colisionando brutalmente entre el espacio que separaba a sus creadores y se destruyeron entre si al mismo tiempo que creaban una gran explosión de polvo arenoso y fuertes vientos.

Pero eso no significa que había acabado. El joven mago de Fairy Tail continúo haciendo surgir una gran cantidad de lanzas de piedra desde la tierra que rodeaba su posición y disparándolas a los múltiples pilares de piedra negra que seguían surgiendo de la tierra azabache que el pisaba. Aquella situación duro durante varios minutos.

-¡Aunque esta es una buena idea para ganar tiempo, este hechizo hará que me agote dentro de poco si lo sigo usando mucho tiempo! ¡Tengo que cambiar esto a un combate cercano para ahorrar energías! ¡Ah, ya se…!- Pensaba Roku mientras contratacaba.

Manteniendo aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que seguía disparando numerosas filosas lanzas de piedra de la tierra a su alrededor para contrarrestar los ataques de pilares de Quake, Roku logro usar una porción de su poder mágico restante para que en algunas partes de la tierra a su alrededor, un total de cinco pequeños montículos de piedras comenzaran a surgir y luego a cambiar de forma.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Bushin!-**

Luego de que el joven de raza Nirvit gritara aquellas palabras, aquellos montículos de piedras que el había hecho surgir de la tierra habían adquirido la forma de su cuerpo de catorce años y como si tuvieran vida propia, comenzaron a avanzar con dirección al general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente. Esquivando ágilmente las lanzas del joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación al igual que los pilares del God Slayer de las Cavernas, aquellos clones de piedra de Roku muy pronto llegaron a los alrededores de su objetivo.

-¿Qué?- Reacciono Quake solamente un poco sorprendida.

Aunque se encontraba invadido por un leve sentimiento de sorpresa, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" no permitió que este le impidiera moverse ante el acercamiento de aquellos seres de piedras. Antes de que estos clones de Roku lograran tocarlo, Quake extendió su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que cubría completamente en una cantidad significativa de arena negra que surgía de su cuerpo.

 **-¡Keibujin no Zangeki!-**

Moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha con gran fuerza y velocidad; el ser de casco, mascara y armadura azabache termino creando una enorme cuchilla de arena negra que viajo rápidamente por el aire hasta terminar cortando a cada uno de los cinco clones de piedra de Roku, o al menos eso creía el atacante. Quake observaba como a pesar de que su gran cuchilla de arena negra había cortado a cuatro de los clones de piedra a la mitad, uno de ellos había logrado esquivar ágilmente el ataque.

Pero Quake también presencio como la tierra que conformaba a ese clon de piedra comenzó a desmoronarse como arena y al desaparecer por completo, revelo que no era un clon. El general de Spriggan Tail observaba claramente como ese clon de tierra en realidad se trataba del verdadero Roku, el cual se había recubierto con una capa de arena mientras el último de sus clones de piedra se había quedado en su última posición.

-¡Te tengo!- Exclamo Roku ferozmente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estaba entre los clones?! ¡Me engaño el maldito mocoso!- Pensó Quake con frustración.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba el joven de largos cabellos verdes con gran ferocidad.

Gritando fuertemente mientras la distancia que lo separaba de su enemigo ahora eran centímetros, el joven mago de Fairy Tail inmediatamente lanzo un potente puñetazo de su puño derecho con dirección al rostro enmascarado de Quake, pero este fácilmente movió ligeramente su cabeza encascada, y esquivo el ataque para después usar su mano derecha para atrapar el brazo de su joven oponente y luego apretarlo brutalmente.

-¡Ah!- Rechisto Roku con gran dolor.

-¡No me subestimes!- Exclamo Quake con seriedad.

Resistiendo el dolor de su brazo derecho siendo fuertemente estrujado, el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación paso a usar su brazo izquierdo para lanzar otro potente golpe contra el rostro del God Slayer de las Cavernas, pero este fácilmente atrapo el golpe con su mano izquierda justamente antes de que llegara a tocar su máscara color azabache y también lo estrujo con brutal fuerza.

-¡AAAAhhh!- Gritaba el peliverde con gran dolor.

Pasando de gritar con gran dolor a apretar fuertemente sus dientes con frustración y con sus dos extremidades superiores siendo estrujadas fuertemente por su enemigo, el joven de filosos ojos cafés trato de lanzar unas poderosas patadas con sus extremidades inferiores. Pero antes de que esto pasara, Quake pasó a levantar a Roku por encima de su cabeza para después impactarlo contra la azabache tierra bajo su control con tanta fuerza que el joven escupió grandes cantidades de sangre.

-¡Ah!- Era el único sonido que hacia Roku mientras la sangre salía tosida de su boca.

-Es el final- Dijo Quake seriamente.

Tras decir esas palabras, el general de Spriggan Tail paso a levantar su pierna derecha cubierta por su armadura de platino revestida por la capa de dura arena azabache por encima del lastimado joven mago de Fairy Tail tirado encima de tierra negra y luego lo hizo descender con gran velocidad con intención de aplastar a este con él. Pero antes de eso pasara; Roku logro convertir la piel de sus dos brazos en una resistente capa de tierra y cruzándolo, logro detener el avanzar del pie de Quake.

Y aunque Roku hacia un enorme esfuerzo para resistir el dolor de su joven cuerpo al mismo tiempo igualaba la enorme fuerza con la que Quake trataba de aplastarlo; El al final logro superarla solamente por unos momentos y lanzar su pierna derecha hacia atrás y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio momentáneamente. El joven de largos cabellos verdes aprovecho esos leves segundos para pararse de manos, hacer que sus piernas liberaran grandes cantidades de arena para después empezar a girar velozmente.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Tatsumaki!-**

Estando parado de manos, girando a una gran velocidad y liberando arena de sus piernas; Roku termino encerrándose a sí mismo en un notablemente grande y poderoso tornado de arena decorado por algunas filosas rocas, el cual se encontraba a centímetros del llamado Quake. Aunque el general de Spriggan Tail no se veía ni un poco afectado por la gran fuerza que liberaban aquel tornado de arena y rocas en donde se encontraba encerrado su oponente, y debido a eso, fácilmente lanzo un potente puñetazo hacia el con su puño derecho.

Con total facilidad, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" atravesó la arena y rocas que conformaban aquel tornado de magia mata-dragones y en cuestión de segundos, pudo sentir como su puño colisiono contra su objetivo. En el siguiente momento, aquel tornado de arena se despejo por completo y Quake observo como su puño había impactado perfectamente en el torso de Roku e inmediatamente lo mando a volar varios metros a su dirección.

Ante la monstruosa fuerza física que poseía su oponente, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación simplemente no pudo evitar salir volando por los aires durante varios segundos hasta eventualmente caer dolorosamente al suelo y rodar de un letal manera hasta terminar colisionándose destructivamente con un grupo de árboles de la zona y ser envuelto por una densa nube de polvo.

-Creo que eso fue todo. Incluso si no se le rompió el cuello con todos esos rebotes, se le debieron romper la mayoría de los huesos. Aunque debo admitir que lo hizo bien. Hace tiempo que no me esforzaba tan…-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, Quake pudo notar como la mira de su máscara azabache capto algo que capto su atención de una enorme manera. El general de Spriggan Tail podía presenciar con sorpresa e ira como la nube de polvo que cubría la zona del brutal impacto del joven mago de Fairy Tail poco a poco se despejaba con el viento, y en su interior, no se encontraba Roku realmente, sino un muñeco de piedras que poseía la forma de su cuerpo de catorce años.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Era un remplazo!?- Reacciono Quake sorprendido.

-¡Ahora te tengo!-

Al escuchar esa voz exclamarse a sus cercanías con gran furia, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" se apresuró a voltear su mirada y presenciar como desde una porción del suelo negro a su espalda algo repentinamente surgió con gran fuerza. Ese algo no era nada ni nadie más que el joven mago de Fairy Tail y raza Nirvit, Roku, quien poseía una decidida mirada en sus filosos ojos cafés.

-¡¿Salió del suelo?! ¡¿En qué mo…?!-

Pero nuevamente Quake no termino de hablar ante algo que había captado la atención de su vista. Observando mejor el suelo frente a su posición, más específicamente, la zona del suelo en donde Roku había formado su potente tornado de arena y rocas, el general de Spriggan Tail observaba como en el había un pequeño agujero, como del tamaño de una persona, con una gran profundidad.

-¡¿Un agujero?! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Uso el tornado como una tapadera para enterrarse bajo la tierra y remplazarse por un clon de rocas, y luego atacarme por sorpresa! ¡Me la jugado! ¡Pero, no subestimes mi velocidad!- Pensaba Quake sorprendida y furioso.

Manteniendo aquellos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, el God Slayer de las Cavernas inmediatamente paso a darse la vuelta a una brutal velocidad con la intención de golpear antes al Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas antes de que él lo golpeara. Pero antes de que Quake lograra completar este acto, el suelo azabache bajo sus pies repentinamente paso a fragmentarse de una extensa y profunda manera y provoco que él se hundiera levemente en el suelo, lo cual redujo su velocidad, detuvo sus movimientos y lo hizo perder el balance.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Me estoy hundiendo?! ¡Demonios, el mocoso también daño la tierra debajo de mí para retrasar mis movimientos! ¡Ahora no voy a poder atacarlo a tiempo! ¡Pero mi armadura de arena negra y acero me protegerá de cualquier ataque que tengas, mocoso!- Pensaba el ser en armadura seriamente.

-…- el joven de largos cabellos verdes se quedaba en serio silencio mientras se encontraba a las cercanías de su enemigo y mientras ciertas palabras llegaban a su cabeza.

 **FLASHBACK**

-…necesitaras un golpe mucho más certero en vez de múltiples golpes con poder aleatorio para poder hacerme algo de daño- Dijo Quake confiado.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Gracias por el consejo!- Pensaba Roku con determinación.

Manteniendo las palabras de su enemigo en su cabeza, el joven mago de Fairy Tail paso convertir la piel de su mano derecha en una agravada y dura piel de roca al mismo tiempo que convertía la punta de cada uno de sus cinco dedos en filosas estalagmitas. Pero ahí no acabo. Roku se concentró y provoco la agravada roca que ahora la piel de su puño derecho rápidamente se agravará aún más y que el color marrón que identificaba a ese tipo de roca se volviera un color mucho más oscuro, metálico y algo brilloso como el acero.

 **-¡Keiburyu no Koka Tsume!-**

Llamando en forma de un fuerte grito a aquella roca súper roca endurecida que cubría su mano derecho "Garra Endurecida del Dragón de las Cavernas", Roku inmediatamente la dirigió al costado derecho de la armadura platino recubierta con una dura capa de arena que cubría el cuerpo del llamado Quake en frente de él.

Y en el momento en que los cinco dedos en forma de garras de la mano de roca súper endurecida de Roku hicieron contacto con su objetivo, Quake se sorprendió de una gran manera al presenciar como su capa de arena endurecida negra junto con el acero platino que formaba su armadura fueron atravesadas fácilmente por estas y luego hicieron avanzando hasta llegar a su musculosa piel, apuñalarla y hacerla sangrar notablemente.

-¡Ah!- Grito Quake con dolor mientras pensaba furioso- ¡¿A-Atravesó mi capa de arena y mi armadura?! ¡¿Tan fácilmente?! ¡E-Este maldito mocoso, pensar que podía concentrar los minerales de la tierra para crear una piel de roca mucho más dura que antes…Desgraciado…!-

-¡M-Maldita sea, yo pensaba atravesarlo por completo pero no puedo avanzar más! ¡¿Qué tan duros son los músculos de su cuerpo?!- Pensaba Roku con frustración.

-¡Maldito mocoso, no te creas tanto!- Grito Quake con enorme furia que superaba a su dolor.

Resistiendo el dolor de su piel siendo atravesada, recuperando el balance de su cuerpo y aprovechando que su joven enemigo no podía alejarse; Quake inmediatamente uso su gran velocidad y fuerza que poseía su mano derecha para sujetar la cabeza de un indefenso Roku, obligarlo a sacar sus garras de roca súper endurecida del costado derecho de su cuerpo, levantarlo sobre su cuerpo de adulto y luego impactarlo tan fuertemente con el suelo azabache que termino creando un pequeño cráter.

-¡Ah!- Gritaba Roku con dolor mientras la sangre era escupida por su boca, su espalda estaba clavada contra el suelo y su cabeza seguía siendo sostenida por la fuerte mano derecha de su enemigo.

-¡Lo admitiré, mocoso, lo hiciste bien y me diste algo de pelea, pero realmente tratar de vencerme…Fue un grave error!- Exclamo Quake con gran enojo en su tono.

Manteniendo al joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación en el terroso suelo negro al sostener su cabeza con su mano derecha con gran fuerza, el God Slayer de las Cavernas paso a levantar y a apretar muy duramente su puño izquierdo cubierto por la capa de dura arena negra que seguía cubriendo todo su armadura, mascara y casco plateado. Era obvio lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Este es verdadero final del camino para ti, Nirvit!- Grito Quake furiosamente.

-¡M-Maldicion… ¿Acaso…aquí acaba todo?! ¡N-No, no puede ser así! ¡Yo le prometí a esa maldita mocosa…que viviría!- Era todo lo que podía pensar en aquella situación.

Con monstruosa velocidad que poseía su cuerpo, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" apenas tardo nanosegundos en hacer descender su puño izquierdo cubierto por una dura capa de arena negra al igual que todo su cuerpo y aplastar brutalmente el cuerpo indefenso del joven Nirvit tendido en el suelo en frente a su posición por su firme mano derecha, o al menos eso es lo planeaba hasta que algo repentino ocurrió.

Justamente en el momento en que Quake trato de dirigir su apretado puño izquierdo hacia Roku para acabar la lucha, el noto claramente como este no le obedecía. Más específicamente, Quake pudo notar como algo retenía su extremidad izquierda. Volteando rápidamente su mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo levantado, el general de Spriggan Tail presencio con asombro como este se encontraba siendo fuertemente sujetado por lo que parecía ser un firme y largo látigo de color negro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un látigo?!- Reacciono Quake con confusión.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Esta distraído?! ¡Ahora!- Pensaba Roku apurada pero seriamente.

Aprovechando los muy pocos segundos en los que su enemigo centro su atención en algo que no era el, el joven mago de Fairy Tail aparto el brazo del general de Spriggan Tail de su rostro y se propuso a ponerse rápidamente de pie. Pero mientras se levantaba, el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación también apretó fuertemente su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cambiar su piel ni por una fuerte capa de piedra o roca súper endurecida, sino que más bien a un elemento terrestre con una agravación y color adamantino.

 **-¡Metsuryu Ougi! ¡Keiburyu Kyouka: Hishigata no Gekitetsu!-**

Gritando desde lo más profundo de su garganta el nombre de su arte secreta para matar dragones, Roku inmediatamente dirigió e impacto brutalmente su puño derecho hecho de un indestructible diamante en el rostro del llamado Quake.

Y al simple momento de recibir aquel poderoso impacto en el centro de su rostro; Quake no solamente se vio obligado a deshacer completamente toda la capa de arena azabache que cubría su cuerpo y a salir empujado varios metros hacia atrás, sino que el casco platino sobre su cabeza salió volando por los aires y su máscara del mismo color se vio fragmentada de una gran manera hasta el punto de empezar a desmoronarse.

Eventualmente, el general de Spriggan Tail cayó brutalmente al suelo y se vio cubierto por una nube de polvo causada por su dura caída. Mientras que el joven mago de Fairy Tail se quedaba de pie en su misma posición, respirando con dificultad debido a su cansancio y regresando su puño derecho de diamante a la normalidad.

-Ah…Ah…Lo logre…sobreviví…Pero ese látigo…- Roku paso a apuntar sus cansados ojos cafés hacia el bosque de los alrededores-…Maldita…Estas ahí, ¿Verdad?-

Luego de decir esas palabras como si estuviera hablándole a alguien, el cansando joven de largos cabellos verdes presencio como cierta persona de su misma edad surgió de entre aquellos árboles que formaban parte de ese bosque. Mas específicamente; una joven de largos cabellos rubios, ojos marrones, la marca de Fairy Tail amarrilla en su mano derecha, con vendas cubriendo sus heridas y vistiendo ropa de una niña de catorce años llena de rasguños y suciedad.

-Eh…Hola, ¿Estas bien, Roku?- Preguntaba Lucia con preocupación.

-Por supuesto que no estoy bien, pero al menos estoy vivo. En cualquier caso… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras o me estorbarías en la batalla- Contesto Roku con un tono de cansancio y molesto.

-¿Cómo que estorbar? ¿Acaso no eras tú quien estaba en peligro antes? ¿Qué te hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera detenido el brazo de ese tipo con mi látigo? ¿Eh?- Preguntaba la joven rubia molesta.

-¿Eh?...B-Bueno…gracias por eso…Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo sin duda te vi irte de aquí junto con Cana-san y Lucy-san- Preguntaba el joven peliverde confuso.

-¿Eh? Bueno…ah…- Lucia desviaba su mirada levemente nerviosa.

… _Mientras tanto…_

Se podía apreciar claramente como la enorme camioneta a todo terreno que era el vehículo mágico en donde se encontraba Cana, Lucy y por alguna extraña razón, una ser totalmente igual a Lucia, avanzaba rápidamente por los terrenos pertenecientes al basto Reino de Fiore en estado de guerra.

-¡Maldicion, ¿Estas segura que por aquí está la ciudad más cercana, Lucy?!- Preguntaba Cana mientras conducía.

-¡Si! ¡Solo un poco más y llegaremos a la ciudad de Dromase para poder pedir ayuda a algunos magos y poder contactarnos con los demas miembros del gremio!- Contesto Lucy para luego mirar confusa a su hija que estaba a su lado en los asientos traseros del vehículo- ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien, Lucy? Aunque Roku está en peligro, parece algo tranquila-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Por s-supuesto que no, Luc…Digo, Mama! ¡Estoy muy preocupada, en serio!- Respondió Lucia nerviosa mientras en realidad pensaba- Maldicion, mientras más me alejo de su posición más difícil es mantenerme transformada en Lucia. Muy pronto desaparece-

… _De regreso…_

-Oye…Con lo escasas que estas de poder mágico y te pones a usar a Geminis de esa forma, ¿En serio?- Reaccionaba Roku algo molesto.

-L-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. Yo confiaba en tus palabras, pero seguía estando muy preocupada por ti. ¿Acaso no es igual contigo? Estabas preocupada por nosotras y por eso decidiste luchas solo, ¿Verdad, Roku?- Dijo Lucia con algo de tristeza.

-Ah…Bueno…Yo…- Con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Roku simplemente desvió la mirada de la joven rubia-…Maldicion, eres bastante molesta-

-Roku…Con que eres Tsundere incluso en esta situación- Comentaba Lucia tranquilamente.

-¡No me llames así, maldita mocosa!- Grito el peliverde bastante molesto.

-Hmp. Tan preocupados y relajados al estar uno al lado del otro…Es bueno ser joven, ¿Verdad?-

Al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz de adulto masculino, tanto Roku como Lucia colocaron en sus rostros una serie mirada y la dirigieron hacia la misma dirección. Ambos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail observaban como el la nube de polvo que cubría al general de Spriggan Tail a unos metros de ellos se había despejado gracias a la brisas del aire, y como este se encontraba de pie con su armadura platino completamente intacta a excepción de su máscara y casco que ahora yacían tirados en el suelo y hecha pedazos, respectivamente.

-Sí que la hiciste esta vez, mocoso…Ese golpe incluso destrozo mi mascara…Espero que estés listo para probar una muerte peor de lo que yo tenía planeada para ti. Y lo mismo para tu amiguita- Dijo el llamado Quake con rabia en su tono.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Roku repentinamente.

-Este tipo…- Pensaba Lucia con algo de sorpresa.

Con su casco tirado en alguna parte de aquella zona luego de haber salido volado por los aires y con su máscara completamente destruida por el golpe de su enemigo, tanto Roku como Lucia ahora podían observar el rostro de su enemigo. El llamado Quake parecía tener unos 27 años de edad, poseía unos lisos cabellos verdes decorando su cabeza al igual que unos filosos y serios ojos marrones decorando su rostro, sin mencionar un par de colmillos rojos pintados en sus mejillas.

-…No lo conozco. Bien. Por un momento pensé que iba a ser un doble de Helland de algún miembro de Helland al igual que Devil, pero que bueno que me equivoque. Roku podrá seguir luchando igual sin tener distracciones- Pensaba Lucia relajada.

-N-No puede ser…- Dijo la voz de Roku.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la joven rubia al notar algo raro.

Al notar algo sumamente extraño en el tono de voz que poseía su amigo y compañero a su lado, la joven maga de espíritus celestiales dirigió su mirada de ojos marrones a su dirección y termino observando algo sorprendente. Lucia presenciaba como el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación poseia un rostro palido y unos ojos llenos de una mezcla de sorpresa y terror mientras su manos temblaban levemente.

-¿Roku? ¡¿Q-Que pasa, Roku?!- Preguntaba Lucia con preocupación.

-¡E-El…!- Tartamudeaba Roku con miedo.

-¿El? ¿Te refieres a Quake? ¿Acaso...Acaso lo conoces?- Preguntaba la joven Dragneel confusa.

-¡El…!- Hablaba Roku- ¡…Es mi Padre!-

… _El rostro de su perdida familia se presenta en su más grande enemigo…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Solo pongo esto para preguntar, ¿Nadie más esta triste porque solo falta un capítulo de manga para que Fairy Tail termine T.T?**

 **Matane.**


	94. Indestructible

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 22/94: ¡Indestructible!**

Una gran cantidad de combates y sucesos han ocurrido desde el inicio de la guerra entre los magos de distintos gremios del mundo de Earthland y el ejército de magos de Spriggan Tail del mundo de Helland, todos involucrando a los magos de Fairy Tail. Como la derrota de Devil en Earthland, la derrota de Icicle en Helland y la victoria de Miracle y sus subordinados sobre Sonia.

Pero más recientemente; el grupo conformado por Roku, Lucia, Lucy y Cana, el cual había sido el grupo que había derrotado a la Mirajane Strauss de Helland conocida como Devil, termino encontrándose con otro general de Spriggan Tail llamado Quake "El Amo de la Tierra" justamente cuando estaban en camino de volver a Magnolia. Y debido a que Roku era el único que podía hacerle frente al poder este enemigo, las demas decidieron retirarse en busca de refuerzos.

Y durante aquel feroz combate que entablo contra el llamado Quake, Roku no solamente termino descubriendo que él era un God Slayer de las Cavernas y que Lucia se había quedado por preocupación, sino que además termino descubriendo la verdadera identidad de su enemigo, la cual lo dejo en un completo estado de shock…

… **Continuación…**

-Hmp. Tan preocupados y relajados al estar uno al lado del otro…Es bueno ser joven, ¿Verdad?-

Al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz de adulto masculino, tanto Roku como Lucia colocaron en sus rostros una serie mirada y la dirigieron hacia la misma dirección. Ambos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail observaban como el la nube de polvo que cubría al general de Spriggan Tail a unos metros de ellos se había despejado gracias a la brisas del aire, y como este se encontraba de pie con su armadura platino completamente intacta a excepción de su máscara y casco que ahora yacían tirados en el suelo y hecha pedazos, respectivamente.

-Sí que la hiciste esta vez, mocoso…Ese golpe incluso destrozo mi mascara…Espero que estés listo para probar una muerte peor de lo que yo tenía planeada para ti. Y lo mismo para tu amiguita- Dijo el llamado Quake con rabia en su tono.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Roku repentinamente.

-Este tipo…- Pensaba Lucia con algo de sorpresa.

Con su casco tirado en alguna parte de aquella zona luego de haber salido volado por los aires y con su máscara completamente destruida por el golpe de su enemigo, tanto Roku como Lucia ahora podían observar el rostro de su enemigo. El llamado Quake parecía tener unos 27 años de edad, poseía unos lisos cabellos verdes decorando su cabeza al igual que unos filosos y serios ojos marrones decorando su rostro, sin mencionar un par de colmillos rojos pintados en sus mejillas.

-…No lo conozco. Bien. Por un momento pensé que iba a ser un doble de Helland de algún miembro de Helland al igual que Devil, pero que bueno que me equivoque. Roku podrá seguir luchando igual sin tener distracciones- Pensaba Lucia relajada.

-N-No puede ser…- Dijo la voz de Roku.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la joven rubia al notar algo raro.

Al notar algo sumamente extraño en el tono de voz que poseía su amigo y compañero a su lado, la joven maga de espíritus celestiales dirigió su mirada de ojos marrones a su dirección y termino observando algo sorprendente. Lucia presenciaba como el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación poseía un rostro pálido y unos ojos llenos de una mezcla de sorpresa y terror mientras sus manos temblaban levemente.

-¿Roku? ¡¿Q-Que pasa, Roku?!- Preguntaba Lucia con preocupación.

-¡E-El…!- Tartamudeaba Roku con miedo.

-¿El? ¿Te refieres a Quake? ¿Acaso...Acaso lo conoces?- Preguntaba la joven Dragneel confusa.

-¡El…!- Hablaba Roku- ¡…Es mi Padre!-

En el simple momento en que ella escucho al joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación pronunciar esas últimas palabras con un tono temeroso, unos filosos ojos cafes en absoluto estado de shock y un cuerpo levemente tembloroso, la joven maga de espíritus celestiales abrió sus marrones ojos con gran sorpresa mientras pasaba a dirigir su mirada hacia el serio general de Spriggan Tail a unos metros de su posición.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿E-Ese hombre…este enemigo…Es el padre de Roku?!- Pensaba Lucia con gran asombro.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué les pasa, mocosos? Pareciera como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo así- Comentaba el llamado Quake confuso.

-P-Papa…- Seguía murmurando Roku en estado de shock.

-¡A-Ahora que lo veo bien, Roku y ese tipo se parecen! ¡Pero...Así es…No es el padre de Roku! ¡Es lo mismo que con Sena-san y Devil, el podrá tener el rostro del padre de Roku, pero no es el realmente! ¡Es su doble de Helland, de un mundo paralelo!- Pensó la joven rubia para luego colocar su manos sobre los hombros del joven peliverde y empezar a agitarlo- ¡Roku, cálmate y escúchame! ¡No te dejes confundir! ¡A pesar de que tenga su rostro, ese hombre no es tu…!-

-¡Lo sé!- Grito Roku interrumpiendo bruscamente a Lucia-…Lo se…lo es mejor que nadie…pero aun así…-

-Roku…- Reacciono Lucia con lastima y tristeza al ver las reacciones de su compañero.

-Parece que algo les paso luego de ver mi rostro. Pero no crean que los dejare conversar tranquilamente luego de que acaba de hacerme ese mocoso. Los hare pagar- Exclamo Quake amenazantemente.

Pisando con tal firmeza que el suelo terroso bajo sus pies se fragmento de grave manera y extendiendo su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que esta se rodeaba con una arena negra que provenía desde su interior a través de la armadura color platino que le rodeaba, el general de Spriggan Tail paso a gritar con gran fuerza…

 **-¡Keibujin no Suna Arashi!-**

Impulsando su mano derecha hacia adelante con gran poder, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" termino creando una bestiales vientos que iban mezclados con una extensa y poderosa tormenta de arena color negro que iba dirigida únicamente hacia los dos jóvenes magos ahí presentes. Y con Roku en un estado de shock y con Lucia todavía herida y cansada tras su batalla con Devil, ninguno de los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail pudo evitar ser golpeado brutalmente por aquella poderosa ráfaga de viento y arena negra.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban tanto Roku como Lucia con gran dolor.

Al ser golpeados por aquellos feroces vientos de gran intensidad mezclados con unas fuertes ráfagas de arena color azabache, los dos jóvenes magos salieron volando por los aires con gran dolor y al momento de caer nuevamente al terroso suelo, la joven de largos cabellos rubios y el joven de largos cabellos verdes terminaron rodando brutalmente en dos direcciones separadas por varios metros de distancia.

-¡Ah!- Sollozo Roku justamente al dejar de rodar.

Luego de que su brutal rodar se detuvo, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación pudo sentir un gran dolor recorriendo su ya bastante herido y cansado cuerpo de catorce años bien entrenado. Y justo cuando el abrió su filosa mirada de ojos cafés y observo hacia el frente, Roku se olvidó completamente del dolor que sentía y lo cambio por una gran sensación de sorpresa al presenciar al God Slayer de las Cavernas a unos centímetros de él.

-¡T-Tu…!- Hablaba Roku todavía en estado de shock.

-Ni siquiera trataste de evitar mi ataque o proteger a tu amiguita. ¿Qué te pasa, mocoso? Te ves muy diferente a antes. ¿Perdiste la voluntad de luchar o algo así?- Preguntaba Quake con seriedad.

-¡Y-Yo…!- Murmuraba el joven de cabellos verdes en shock.

-¡Tch!- Rechisto el hombre de cabellos verdes molesto.

Con una mirada que mezclaba ira y seriedad en sus ojos marrones, el general de Spriggan Tail pasó a inclinarse ligeramente para luego usar su mano derecha para sostener fuertemente el largo cabello verde en forma de cola de lobo del joven mago de Fairy Tail tirado en el suelo en frente a su posición, jalarlo y obligarlo a ponerse de pie y mirarlo justamente a sus ojos.

-Maldito mocoso, hace un rato que estas con esa estúpida mirada en tus ojos y murmurando un montón de cosas. ¿Qué demonios te paso? Si ya no vas a oponer resistencia, te matare rápido- Preguntaba Quake con ira mientras sostenía al joven por su cabello.

-T-Tú…eres…- Hablaba Roku con dificultad ante su shock y el dolor de su cabello jalado.

-¿Ah? ¿Quieres decirme algo? Habla rápido y fuerte si quieres que te oiga, mocoso- Decía el hombre de cabellos verdes.

-Tu…Eres Ryuga, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Roku muy difícilmente.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Quake con sorpresa- ¡T-Tu… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre real?! ¡Aparte del Emperador, nadie conoce el pasado o nombre de los generales de Spriggan Tail, así que, ¿Cómo lo sabes, mocoso?!-

-Lo sabía…no solo tu cara, también tu nombre…Eso significa…Significa que eres un Nirvit, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Roku con tristeza.

-¿Eh? Maldito, ¿Incluso sabes sobre eso?- Preguntaba el hombre verdaderamente llamado Ryuga con ira.

-¿Q…? P-Pero…tú… ¿No dijiste que habías matado a todos los Nirvits? ¿Qué habían sido las primeras personas que habías matado? Porque… ¿Por qué dijiste algo como eso?- Preguntaba Roku lleno de gran confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué porque? Porque lo hice obviamente. Mate hasta al último de los Nirvits que vivía en nuestra ciudad subterránea con mi magia para matar-dioses- Contesto Quake con total calma en su mirada.

-¡¿Q…Que…?!- Reacciono Roku nuevamente en estado de shock ante la calma que tenía el hombre con el rostro de su padre al decir esas palabras.

-¡Tch!- Volvió Quake a rechistar los dientes.

Sosteniendo fuertemente con su mano derecha los largos cabellos verdes que poseía el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación, el enojado God Slayer de las Cavernas no solo provoco que sintiera un gran dolor sino que además termino despegando sus descalzos pies del suelo para después arrojarlo con gran poder a varios metros de su posición y que eventualmente cayera bruscamente al suelo. Todo mientras la joven maga celestial observaba con dolor desde su posición en el suelo.

-Maldición…Roku…- Decía Lucia con frustración al no poder nacer nada.

-Demonios, no sé qué rayos te paso, pero parece que en ese estado no podrás responder mis preguntas. Bueno, no importa, si no quieres luchar o hablar, simplemente te matare, ¿Estás listo?- Preguntaba el Ryoga de Helland con serio tono.

-¿Cómo…?- Murmuro Roku débilmente desde su posición.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto el general de Spriggan Tail con confusión.

-¡Te dije… ¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a todos los Nirvits, tu raza, tu familia y amigos y luego decirlo como si no se tratara de nada?! ¡Si tú eres un Nirvit que puede usar magia, significa que eras su guardián, su protector, tu deber era proteger a tu gente de los enemigos, no matarlos, entonces, ¿Cómo?!- Gritaba Roku furiosa y tristemente mientras numerosas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos cafés.

-…- Se quedaba Quake en silencio al ver la reacción del joven.

-Roku…- Nombraba Lucia con tristeza.

-Vaya, verdaderamente mereces ser llamado el "Guardián de los Nirvits" si te preocupas tanto por una pequeñez como esa. Pero si me preguntas como puede hacer algo como eso…no sabría responderte apropiadamente ya que sinceramente, fue demasiado fácil darles a todos esos cobardes lo que se merecían- Respondió el hombre de cabellos verdes tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo que se merecían?- Repitió Roku en confusión mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Así es- Hablaba Quake- No sé cómo serán las cosas en este mundo, pero en Helland, los Nirvits no eran ninguna clase de "Raza Noble". A los Nirvits no solamente les bastaba ocultarse miles de metros bajo tierra para los demas humanos los encontraran y los obligaran participar en sus guerras, sino que también decidieron tener su propio perro guardián en la entrada a la ciudad por su algún día la ciudad era descubierta, y ese perro guardián fui yo. Mis propios padres me ofrecieron a los líderes de la ciudad y estos me obligaron no solamente a soportar un entrenamiento infernal, sino también a aprender una muy difícil magia perdida de antiguos libros casi irreconocibles-

-Magia para matar dioses…- Comento Roku mientras escuchaba la historia.

-Si. Me obligaron a convertirme en el God Slayer de las Cavernas. Y cuando finalmente me convertí en un adulto y mi entrenamiento tanto mágico como físico concluyo, había llegado el momento de cumplir mi rol de guardián de los Nirvits…pero…eso fue lo peor de todo- Decía el general de Spriggan Tail mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¿Lo peor…de todo?- Repetían tanto Lucia como Roku con confusión.

-Ser Guardián de los Nirvits consistía…en no hacer absolutamente nada- Hablaba el Ryuga de Helland- Luego de años y años de sufrimiento para convertirme en un perfecto guerrero y mago, mi único deber era custodiar la entrada a nuestra ciudad subterránea, y nada más. Mientras yo pasaba días, semanas, meses y años custodiando la entrada a una ciudad que supuestamente estaba diseñada para no ser encontrada por nadie, los demas Nirvits vivían felizmente sus vidas como cualquier otra persona. ¿No crees que injusto? Si hacer absolutamente nada era la razón de mi vida… ¿Para qué había sufrido tanto? ¿Para qué había ganado tan maravillosas habilidades que incluso podían matar a los dioses?...Eso es lo que me preguntaba…hasta que el apareció-

-¿El?- Repitió Lucia con confusión.

-No puede ser… ¿El Emperador?- Preguntaba Roku con ira mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

-Correcto- Continuaba hablando Quake- Después de pasar años custodiando una entrada completamente vacía, un ser que no pertenecía a nuestra raza, había llegado a la ciudad de los Nirvits. Yo estaba emocionado. Luego de tantos años, yo iba a ser capaz de probar mis habilidades contra alguien…O eso pensaba. Pero ese intruso, ese hombre que nunca había visto y poseía habilidades más allá de las humanas, me hizo una oferta que nunca podría haber imaginado por mi cuenta-

-¿Q-Que? ¿Qué te hizo una propuesta?...Maldito…- Hablaba Roku rasgando la tierra con sus manos con gran rabia.

-Parece que puedes adivinar cuál fue la propuesta, mocoso- Hablo Quake- Ese hombre que ahora es el Emperador de Helland me pregunto si deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida cuidado a unos cobardes que no tenían las agallas para luchar por sí mismos y me consideraban un simple perro guardián o si deseaba demostrar todo lo que yo era capaz de hacer y tener a los débiles a mis pies en vez de lo contrario. Ante una propuesta así…Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Para ir a un mundo donde podría demostrar mis verdaderas habilidades, abandone todo de mi antiguo ser y me convertí en Quake, uno de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail-

-Y… ¿Y fue cuando mataste a los tuyos, a tu raza?- Preguntaba Roku rabioso y triste mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Obviamente. Te lo dije, tuve que abandonar todo de mi antiguo de mi ser para convertirme en Quake y los Nirvit eran una gran parte de ese problema. Tuve que eliminar a todos aquellos que me consideraban un sirviente para así convertirme en uno de los nuevos líderes de Helland- Respondió el Ryuga de Helland con total calma.

-¿Sirviente? ¡No bromees, tú eras su protector!- Grito Roku furiosamente.

-El único que está bromeando aquí eres tú, mocoso. Ya te dije, que tus Nirvits, no son mi Nirvits, son razas con el mismo nombre pero muy diferentes. A ellos yo no les importaba, así que ellos no me importaban a mí. ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez!- Exclamo Quake con gran seriedad.

-¡Lo único que entiendo es que te voy a matar…!-

Pero justamente antes de seguir hablando, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas apunto su furiosa mirada ante el general de Spriggan Tail que se había ganado toda su rabia y que estaba a unos metros de su posición y volvió a presenciar como este seguía poseyendo el mismo rostro del hombre que lo había cuidado tan felizmente durante casi toda su antes de ser asesinado por el llamado Calm.

Observándolo, el joven de raza Nirvit no pudo evitar retroceder mientras sus filosos ojos cafés llenos de ira eran remplazados por unos ojos llenos de tristeza y frustración, lo cual simplemente provocaba rabia y decepción en el general de Spriggan Tail y tristeza en la maga de espíritus celestiales ahí presente.

-Yo…yo no puedo…Sé que no es mi padre…pero su rostro…simplemente no puedo…- Pensaba Roku tristemente mientras apretaba sus puños con gran frustración.

-Roku…En serio… ¿No puedes luchar?- Pensaba Lucia invadida por la tristeza.

-Ah,- Suspiro Quake con decepción- Parece que no importa cuanta ira tengas contra mí, simplemente has perdido toda intención de luchar. Entonces, como dije antes…Muere-

Terminando la conversación con aquellas palabras de serio tono y aumentando la presión con la que sus pies cubiertos por su armadura de color platino pisaban la tierra bajo ellos, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" provoco que esta cambiara su color marrón terroso por un denso color azabache carbón al mismo tiempo que el apuntaba su mano derecha contra el joven mago de tierra a unos metros de distancia de su posición.

 **-¡Keibujin no Shageki!-**

Diciendo en firme tono el nombre de su hechizo, el general de Spriggan Tail provoco que la negra tierra que pisaban sus revestidos pies repentinamente empezara a disparar como si de balas se trataran, pequeñas pero múltiples y muy duras rocas azabaches con dirección hacia el joven mago de Fairy Tail a unos metros de su posición. Y sin voluntad de esquivar o contratacar, Roku simplemente termino recibiendo los múltiples impactos de aquella lluvia de rocas en su ya muy herido cuerpo.

-¡Ah!- Gritaba Roku mientras era golpeado por aquellas rocas negras con velocidad de balas.

-¡Roku!- Gritaba Lucia llena de preocupación.

Y sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia a aquella intensa lluvia de piedras negras, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación fue empujado poco a poco hacia atrás por cada doloroso golpe que recibía su cuerpo de catorce años bien ejercitado. Y justamente en el momento en que aquella lluvia de pedradas termino, Roku presencio como el God Slayer de las Cavernas había aparecido frente a su posición.

 **-¡Keibujin no Goken!-**

Usando un fuerte grito para decir el nombre de su hechizo, el serio hombre adulto de cabellos verdes inmediatamente paso a cubrir su firmemente apretado puño derecho con una capa de arena negra que surgió desde el interior de él y que rápidamente se endureció hasta compararse con la dureza de una enorme roca, para después instantáneamente impactarlo en el desprotegido pecho del joven frente a su posición.

-¡Ah!- Grito el joven de largos cabellos verdes nuevamente con mucho dolor.

Escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre a través de su doloroso sollozar al mismo tiempo que sentía como varios de los huesos de su torso se desquebrajaban, el joven mago de Fairy Tail termino saliendo volando a una gran altura justamente luego de recibir aquel feroz golpe de su enemigo. Y mientras Roku se mantenía con gran dolor a una gran altura en el aire, Quake paso a apuntar su mano izquierda contra él.

 **-¡Keibujin no Hashira!-**

Liberando firmemente aquellas palabras, Quake provoco que de la azabache tierra que pisaban sus piernas cubiertas por su armadura platino al igual que todo su cuerpo, fuera creado un enorme y cuadricular pilar de pilar hecho de una dura piedra negra que seguía aumentando su altura de una rápida manera para después doblarse como si de goma se tratara e impactar fuertemente a Roku en medio del aire y clavarlo con un brutal poder en la tierra a unos pocos metros de su atacante.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Escupía sangre Roku mientras se mantenía hundido en un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

-No se está defendiendo para nada… ¡Maldición, si solo me quedara algo de poder mágico…! ¡Roku, por favor, pelea!- Pensaba Lucia mientras yacía en el suelo.

-Qué extraño…- Pensaba Quake seriamente-…Si este mocoso realmente perdió toda su voluntad de luchar y defenderse a sí mismo, los anteriores ataques debieron de ser suficiente para acabar con su vida. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que este maldito mocoso sigue vivo? ¿Se está defendiendo de alguna manera? Y no es solamente que no muere. Todavía puedo sentir como el controla una parte de la tierra para que yo no pueda crear montañas…Es sumamente extraño. Se deja golpear, pero se niega a morir. Me permite atacar, pero no al máximo. ¿Acaso es alguna clase de estrategia?-

-Ah, que dolor…- Pensaba un adolorido Roku-…Simplemente desearía morir para ya no tener que sentir tanto dolor…pero entonces, ¿Por qué no he muerto? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo sigue haciendo un esfuerzo para que no ser asesinado por los ataques de ese tipo? ¿Por qué no libero mi control de la tierra y lo dejo usar sus mejores ataques?...Aunque ya no puedo luchar debido a que este tipo se parece a mi padre… ¿Por qué no me he rendido por completo?-

Aunque la debilitada joven maga de espíritus celestiales y el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación yacían tirados en el suelo mientras sus pensamientos fluían en sus cabezas, el God Slayer de las Cavernas pensaba seriamente mientras caminaba tranquilamente hasta posicionarse al lado de su joven oponente y luego tomarlo dolorosamente por sus largos cabellos verdes nuevamente y obligarlo a mirarlo nuevamente a su cara.

-…- Se quedaba Roku en silencio mientras su enemigo lo obligaba a estar de pie al jalarle de su cuero cabelludo.

-No hay duda. Tus ojos no poseen ni una sola pizca de voluntad de lucha. Pero si es así, entonces… ¿Por qué te niegas a morir, mocoso? ¿Acaso estas planeado algo? ¡Contéstame!- Exclamaba Quake furiosamente.

-Yo…- Susurraba el joven de raza Nirvit muy débilmente.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba el hombre de raza Nirvit de Helland- Parece que hablar contigo en ese estado sigue siendo inútil. Bueno, no importa. Si no dejas que mi magia acabe con tu vida, entonces simplemente usare mis puños. No es una forma divertida de acabar con esta lucha, pero parece ser la única forma de acabar con tu vida ahora mismo. ¡Prepárate!-

Tras terminar de hablar y aumentando la fuerza con la que su mano derecha jalaba y apretaba el largo cabello verde del herido joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas, el God Slayer de las Cavernas inmediatamente paso a usar su muy firmemente apretado puño izquierdo para liberar una sucesiva y poderosa ráfaga de golpes en el indefenso rostro de este.

Recibiendo un poderoso golpe una y otra vez por los duros y fuertes puños de Quake que se encontraban revestidos por los guantes de su resistente armadura de color platino, Roku sentía el grave dolor de su cráneo fracturándose poco a poco, de su cerebro retumbando de lado a lado y de la piel de su rostro recibiendo varios moretones de distintas formas y sangrando tanto por su frente como sus labios. Y todo mientras Lucia observaba con gran horror desde su posición.

-Yo… ¡No puedo seguir viendo!- Pensaba Lucia con lágrimas en sus marrones ojos para gritar fuertemente- ¡Roku, tienes que luchar, lucha! ¡Tienes que reaccionar de una vez! ¡Ese hombre…ese hombre que está lastimando tan horriblemente…no es tu padre!-

Justamente en el momento en que la debilitada maga de espíritus celestiales grito aquellas palabras mientras yacía tirada en el suelo, el general de Spriggan Tail repentinamente detuvo su ráfaga de golpes al rostro del joven mago de Fairy Tail al que le jalaba el cabello y luego tanto el como el joven mago apuntaron sus miradas hacia su lejana dirección.

-Lucia…- Pensó un herido Roku al ver a la joven maga celestial con una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué demonios…fue lo que dijo esa mocosa?- Pensaba Quake con una expresión de sorpresa.

Luego de haber escuchado de una debilitada y triste Lucia que yacía en el suelo a algunos metros de su posición, Quake soltó los largos cabellos verdes de Roku que sostenía su mano derecha y provoco que este cayera nuevamente al suelo, y después empezó a dirigirse a la dirección de la joven maga de Fairy Tail ahí presente. Y tras posicionarse en frente de Lucia; Quake pasó a tomarla fuertemente por el cuello y alzarla altamente mientras la estrangulaba.

-Maldita mocosa, ¿A qué te referías con lo que dijiste antes? ¿Qué fue eso de que yo no soy su padre? Contéstame- Preguntaba Quake furioso mientras estrangulaba a la joven rubia.

-¡P-Púdrete, desgraciado!- Respondió Lucia mientras le costaba respirar.

-Oh, vaya- Hablaba el hombre de cabellos verdes- A pesar de no tener casi nada de poder mágico, tus ojos muestran más voluntad de lucha que los de aquel mocoso. Te doy un poco de respeto por mostrar resistencia en tu posición. Pero… ¡Te dije que me contestaras!-

Pero mientras se encontraba estrangulando a la joven maga celestial para que contestara su pregunta, el general de Spriggan Tail apunto su serio y molesta mirada de ojos marrones hacia el herido joven mago mata-dragones para comprobar si la voluntad de luchar volvía a sus ojos al ver a su compañera herida. Y aunque el no vio lo que quería, Quake termino notando algo en Roku que no había notado durante todo el combate.

Quake había notado como Roku y el poseían una increíble semejanza. Ambos poseían cabellos verdes, ojos iguales con una leve diferencia en el color, tenían unos rasgos faciales bastantes iguales, ambos eran magos de tierra y ambos eran pertenecían a la raza Nirvit aunque de mundos diferentes. Al juntar aquel parecido a las palabras que Lucia había dicho anteriormente, Quake soltó a la joven maga celestial que estaba siendo estrangulada entre sus dedos y repentinamente formo una leve sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que leves risas.

-Ya veo…con que de ese se trataba…Jaja… ¡Jajajaja!- Reía Quake con gran placer.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el herido Roku con confusión.

-¡No puede ser… ¿Ya se dio cuenta?! ¡Maldición!- Pensaba Lucia con frustración.

-La razón por la que no quieres luchar…Es porque tengo el mismo rostro que tu padre, ¿Verdad?- Hablaba Quake provocando nuevamente un fuerte shock en Roku-…Esa reacción…Tengo razón, ¿Cierto? Oh, vaya. Seguramente mi doble de Earthland…tu padre murió, y simplemente perdiste completamente tu voluntad de herirme al ver que tengo el mismo rostro de un hombre que te amo y cuido durante toda su vida, ¿Verdad? ¡Jajaja! ¡Antes dije que el destino era algo irónico, pero esto es solo cruel! ¡Si tengo el rostro de tu querido padre…entiendo porque no querrías lastimarme, mocoso! ¡Pero por desgracia para ti…yo nunca tuve hijos, por lo que para mí no eres más que un enemigo que debo destruir!-

Manteniendo aquella cruel sonrisa de placer en su rostro, el general de Spriggan Tail volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la debilitada joven maga de espíritus celestiales que estaba a centímetros de su posición y una vez más pasó a sujetarla de su cuello y a estrujarlo con una gran fuerza. Y todo mientras el herido joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas observaba impotente desde su posición tirado en el suelo.

-Bueno, si esa la razón principal por la que ya no deseas luchar contra mí, creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Solamente matare a tu noviecita y luego a ti para acabar con todo este asunto de una vez por todas- Exclamo Quake con seriedad mientras estrangulaba a la joven rubia.

-¡R-Roku…t-tienes que levantarte…Roku…!- Decía Lucia muy difícilmente mientras era estrangulada y forcejeaba inútilmente.

-Lucia…-Pensaba Roku herido para apretar fuertemente sus puños con gran frustración- Maldición… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo se claramente que esa basura de mago que habla cruelmente y disfruta matando a sus enemigos no es mi padre, no lo es, pero…cuando veo su rostro…los recuerdos de mi padre llegan a mi cabeza y simplemente…no puedo hacer nada…Entonces…¿Todo acabara aquí…por eso…? Por mi estúpida tristeza… ¡¿No podre proteger a nadie?!-

Manteniendo aquellos odiosos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, el joven de largos cabellos verdes cerró sus filosos ojos cafés con gran tristeza y frustración ya que no podía seguir presenciando como su querida amiga sufría a manos de su enemigo. Pero cerrando sus ojos, Roku pudo sentir como una serie de lejanos recuerdos empezaban a llegar a lo más profundo de su conciencia.

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Hace 4 años…_

A varios metros de la superficie de la tierra en donde habitaban la mayoría de los humanos, se encontraba oculta en una muy amplia cueva, la antigua pero enorme y prospera ciudad de la raza Nirvit. Hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas, ancianos y ancianas; todos pertenecientes a la antigua de los Nirvits, se manteniendo viviendo felizmente en aquella amplia y muy prospera ciudad subterránea.

Pero mientras todos los demas habitantes de aquella ciudad se mantenían en las diferentes calles de está viviendo sus respectivas vidas, había dos Nirvits que se encontraban en alguna clase de ring de lucha hecho por bloques y que estaba algo alejado del resto de la ciudad.

Más específicamente hablando; eran un joven niño de filosos ojos cafés y un hombre adulto de filosos ojos marrones, ambos con cortos cabellos verdes, con colmillos rojos pintados en sus mejillas y ambos se mantenían vestidos con nada más que cortos pantalones negros debajo de unas pajas de paja al igual que unos brazaletes que se encontraban en sus respectivos tobillos y muñecas.

-¡Ah, perdí!- Decía el joven ahí presente mientras se dejaba caer cansadamente al suelo de aquel lugar.

-Vamos, Roku, no me digas que ya estás cansado. Ni siquiera ha pasado una hora. Vamos, sigamos- Dijo el hombre adulto ahí presente seriamente.

-Sí, papa…- Hablaba un joven Roku-…Pero… ¿Estos entrenamientos diarios son realmente necesarios? Tengo solamente diez años. Todavía falta mucho tiempo para que te releve como el Guardián de nuestra raza, papa-

-Vamos, no te quejes. Mientras más experiencia en combate y habilidades tengas cuando te conviertas en guardián, nuestra ciudad estará más segura, ¿No crees?- Comento el hombre llamado Ryuga, que era el padre de Roku.

-Ah…- Suspiraba el joven Roku para después levantarse del suelo y decir- ¡En primer lugar, ¿Por qué tengo que convertirme en el guardián de los Nirvits?! ¡¿Por qué tú no puedes seguir siendo nuestro guardián para siempre, papa?! ¡Tú eres súper fuerte! ¡Nadie puede vencerte! ¡Contigo nuestra ciudad siempre ha estado a salvo, ¿Verdad?!-

-Bueno…es cierto. Pero, Roku, algún día tu padre se volverá un viejo realmente débil que no podrá proteger a nadie con su fuerza. En ese momento es cuando tú tendrás que proteger a toda nuestra raza. Además, nunca se sabe que situaciones podría depararnos el futuro- Dijo el padre del joven amablemente.

-¿Situaciones?- Repitió el niño de diez años confuso.

-Ah…Por ejemplo, digamos que una temible persona invade nuestra ciudad y esa persona posee un poder para controlar mentes y me toma bajo su control. Dime, si yo estoy bajo el control del enemigo, ¿Quién protegerá a nuestra querida raza, Roku?- Preguntaba Ryuma sonriente.

-Bueno…eh…no lo sé…- Contesto Roku con tristeza.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?- Ryuma coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo- Tu obviamente, Roku. Tú debes proteger a los Nirvits si yo no puedo-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Reacciono el joven con confusión.

-Así es. Aunque no seas oficialmente el guardián, tienes la magia que heredaste de mi cuando naciste. Y si tienes este poder, tienes el deber de proteger a nuestra raza, Roku, a nuestros seres queridos, ¿Entendiste?- Explicaba el hombre adulto seriamente.

-¡Sí!...Pero…si eso de verdad pasa… ¿Tendré que luchar contra ti, papa? ¿Tendré que lastimarte?- Preguntaba el pequeño Roku con tristeza.

-Si…tendrás que hacerlo- Hablaba Ryuma seriamente- Y eso es porque aunque yo sea tu padre, tú tienes el deber sagrado de proteger a los Nirvits, ¿Entiendes? Aunque sea difícil enfrentar a un ser querido, siempre debes proteger a aquellos a lo que tienes el deber de proteger, siempre, Roku-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Siempre…- Pensaba Roku con sus ojos cerrados mientras yacía tirado en el suelo.

-Bueno, ¿Algunas palabras finales para tu amigo, mocosa?- Preguntaba el llamado Quake mientras estrangulaba a la debilitada y herida joven maga celestial.

-R-Roku…Le… ¡Levántate!- Grito Lucia con sus últimas fuerzas mientras era estrangulada fuertemente.

-…- En silencio, un joven de cabellos verdes abrió sus ojos de color café.

Y en ese simple momento, el general de Spriggan Tail pudo sentir algo tanto repentina como claramente. El apodado "Amo de la Tierra" pudo sentir como un impacto de monstruoso poder conecto con el lado derecho de su cabeza y no solamente lo obligo a apartar su mano del cuello de la joven maga de espíritus celestiales, la cual termino cayendo nuevamente al suelo, sino que también lo mando a volar varios metros a la dirección contraria de dónde provino.

Pero clavando con gran fuerza sus pies cubiertas por las botas que formaban parte de la armadura de color platino que cubría todo su cuerpo, el hombre adulto de cortos cabellos verdes no tuvo problemas en frenar su avanzar para después apuntar una furiosa mirada de ojos marrones hacia su antigua posición.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!-

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar mientras resistía el fuerte dolor de su cerebro retumbando y piel lastimada por aquel brutal impacto, el Ryuma de Helland termino observando el causante de este con sus propios ojos. El llamado Quake observaba como a pesar de tener un cuerpo muy mal herido y un rostro dañado por múltiples moretones, el llamado Roku se mantenía de pie al lado de la posición en donde se encontraba su compañera de gremio y mientras su puño derecho deshacía su piel de dura roca.

-Mocoso…- Dijo Quake con disgusto al observar a su joven oponente nuevamente de pie.

-Roku…- Nombraba Lucia con felicidad al ver a su amigo.

-No me importa…- Hablaba Roku-…No me importa lo que me pase a mí…pero…todavía hay cosas que tengo que proteger…y aunque tú seas…aunque tengas el mismo rostro, nombre y voz de mi padre…No dejare que las dañes…ese es mi deber…¡Siempre será mi deber!-

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero parece que la voluntad de luchar finalmente volvió a ti. Ahora morirás como un guerrero en vez de un cobarde. Pero sea cual sea, me asegurare que sea bastante dolorosa como venganza por aquel golpe, mocoso- Contesto Quake sonriente.

-Inténtalo si es que puedes. Ya me harte de ganar tiempo. Me asegurare de destrozar esa cara tuya para que ya no contamines la memoria de padre, bastardo- Dijo Roku con seria actitud.

-Oh, ¿En serio? ¡Comprobemos esas palabras!- Grito Quake furiosamente.

Diciendo aquellas palabras mientras rodeaba su cuerpo armado con una fuerte aura mágica de color negro al mismo tiempo que pisaba con gran firmeza la tierra bajo sus pies, el God Slayer de las Cavernas termino provocando que una gran porción de esta se volviera totalmente negra una vez más para después comenzar a absolver una gran cantidad de polvo proveniente de este a través de un gran respiro.

 **-¡Keibujin no Dogo!-**

Fragmentando en gran manera el piso azabache bajo sus pies con su fuerte mantener en él, el general de Spriggan Tail termino lanzando del frente de su boca un enorme tornado de arena negra que rotaba violentamente en su interior filosos pedazos de roca del mismo color y que avanzaba destructivamente hacia los dos magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes. Y ante eso, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas ahí presente se apuró en moverse solamente unos centímetros de su posición.

Más específicamente hablando, Roku se apresuró en colocarse en frente de la posición en donde se encontraba la muy herida y debilitada Lucia, la cual yacía tendida en el suelo. Y realizando esta acción, el joven de largos cabellos término recibiendo el brutal impacto de aquel tornado de arena y rocas azabache, para que después tanto él y la joven rubia a sus espaldas fueran cubiertos por una densa y grande nube de polvo negro. Algo que Quake observo claramente.

-¿El mocoso uso su propio cuerpo para proteger a su amiga? ¡Imbécil, usando como escudo, es completamente imposible que puedas tener alguna oportunidad de vence…!-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, los ojos marrones de Quake terminaron captando algo sumamente sorprendente para ellos. Justamente en el momento en que las brisas del viento despejaron completamente la nube de polvo azabache que cubría a sus enemigos, Quake presencio como ambos se encontraban completamente intactos tras su ataque, y como el más importante de ellos había sufrido un serio cambio.

 **-¡Metsuryu Ougi! ¡Hashigata no Hakari!-**

Diciendo aquellas palabras con un serio y determinado tono, Roku le enseño a Quake que estaba a unos metros delante de él y a Lucia que estaba a su espalda como su torso, brazos, piernas e incluso cabeza se encontraban completamente revestidas en una piel de brilloso diamante. Literalmente, todo el herido pero bien ejercitado cuerpo de Roku se encontraba ahora cubiertas por unas escamas de diamante que dejaron sin palabras a los demas presentes en aquella zona.

-¿Toda su piel…?- Hablaba Lucia en shock.

-¿…Es de diamante?- Pensaba Quake en el mismo estado para después colocar una expresión de enojo- ¡I-Imposible! ¡Una cosa es su puño… ¿Pero todo su cuerpo?! ¡Esa una técnica demasiada avanzada, incluso para mí, pero este mocoso…!-

-Pensar que el hechizo que estuvo practicando durante todo un año logro funcionar justamente en este momento…No voy a poder mantenerlo por mucho…así que… ¡Terminare esto rápido!- Pensaba un determinado joven Nirvit.

Manteniendo esas palabras firmemente grabadas en su mente, un serio Roku arranco los pedazos que quedaban de su destrozada sudadera verde y chaqueta marrón al igual que sus zapatos negros y quedándose solamente con los muy rasgados pantalones marrones, avanzo con una bestial velocidad hacia su enemigo. Apareciendo en frente de Quake en cuestión de nanosegundos, el joven de largos cabellos verdes no dudo ni un segundo en atacarlo.

Apretando fuertemente su puño derecho de diamante al igual que todo su cuerpo, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación inmediatamente lo dirigió al desprotegido abdomen de su enemigo. Y en el momento en que ese puño diamante impacto con brutal fuerza en la zona abdominal de la armadura platino que cubría su cuerpo, Quake no solamente presencio como esta se fracturo de grave manera sino que además sintió el grave dolor traspasando su cuerpo y saliendo por su espalda en forma de onda sónica.

-¡Ah!- Sollozaba el general de Spriggan Tail mientras la sangre salía disparada de su boca.

-¡Todavía no termino!- Exclamo un feroz Roku.

Dando un ligero pero potente salto, el joven de largos cabellos verdes impacto un fuerte golpe con su puño de diamante izquierdo en la barbilla del herido hombre adulto de cortos cabellos verdes. Y mientras estaba suspendido en el aire por su salto, Roku dio un veloz giro para impactar una potente patada con su pierna de diamante izquierda en el lado izquierda del rostro de Quake, provocándole más daño.

-¡Ah!... ¡M-Mocoso, no me subestimes!- Grito Quake con enorme ira.

Soportando el profundo dolor de su cerebro retumbando y piel lastimada, el furioso general de Spriggan Tail inmediatamente apretó potentemente su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que lo recubría de una capa de dura roca negra para después dirigirlo velozmente al joven mago de Fairy Tail suspendido en el aire frente a él. Pero en el segundo en que su golpe se conectó fuertemente contra las escamas de diamante que cubrían a Roku, Quake presencio como la dura roca que cubría a este junto con parte de su armadura se destrozaron al instante.

-¡¿Qu..?! ¡¿Mi tierra de dios…se destrozó?!- Reacciono Quake con asombro.

-¡Tú eres el que me subestima a mí!- Exclamo Roku seriamente.

Estando todavía suspendido en el aire frente a su enemigo, el joven de raza Nirvit utilizo sus dos pies de diamante para impactar una poderosa patada doble en el rostro desprotegido de este. Una patada doble tan potente que el hombre de raza Nirvit de Helland termino saliendo volando varios metros hacia atrás para eventualmente caer duramente al suelo al mismo tiempo que su joven enemigo.

-¡M-Maldición!-Pensaba Quake con dolor e ira- ¡Las escamas de ese mocoso no es solamente diamante…es diamante para matar dragones! ¡Posiblemente sea cien veces más duro que el diamante normal! ¡Ni siquiera mi tierra para matar dioses puede destrozar su piel…pero…no creas que tú eres el único con un truco bajo la manga!-

Poniéndose nuevamente de pie mientras seguía soportando el grave dolor que sentía su cuerpo tras todos los golpes de su juvenil enemigo, el general de Spriggan Tail paso a rodear todo su ser con una poderosa aura mágica de color negro al igual que con unos tempestuosos y poderosos vientos arenosos de puro color azabache. Unos vientos arenosos tan poderosos, que Roku se apresuró a colocarse en frente de Lucia que seguía tendida en el suelo.

-Esta sensación… ¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntaba Lucia con confusión y temor.

-No lo sé…Pero tengo un mal presentimiento- Contesto Roku dudosamente.

-¡Si tú te proteges con diamante con el poder de los dragones…yo te destruiré con el diamante con el poder de los dioses!- Pensaba Quake sonriente.

Provocando una vez más que la tierra bajo sus piernas se volviera completamente de un puro color negro, el God Slayer de las Cavernas luego provoco que una gran cantidad de arena del mismo color surgiera de este y comenzara a flotar a su alrededor. Y tras unos pocos nanosegundos, aquellos montones de arena negra que flotaban en el aire alrededor de Quake comenzaron a juntarse para formar un total de cuatro figuras.

 **-¡Mensujin Ougi! ¡Hashigata no Godan!-**

En el momento en que el God Slayer de las Cavernas proclamo el nombre de su hechizo, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas y la joven maga de espíritus celestiales presenciaron con asombro los montones de arena negra que flotaban alrededor de este ser eventualmente termino tomando la forma de cinco balas que seguían flotando a su alrededor, pero eso no fue todo lo que había ocurrido.

La arena de puro color azabache que formaba a las cinco balas que flotaban alrededor del general de Spriggan Tail rápidamente se endureció hasta pasar a ser una dura aleación de roca. Y esa aleación de roca siguió endureciéndose hasta aquellas cinco balas que estaban bajo el control de Quake pasaron a estar formadas por una levemente brillosa y reflectante aleación de diamante, diamante de un puro color azabache.

-Oye…E-Esas balas… ¿No son…?- Hablaba Lucia con temor.

-De diamante. Diamante negro- Termino Roku la oración con enojo mezclado con seriedad.

-¿Sorprendido?- Hablaba Quake- Tal vez no pueda usarlo de la misma forma que tú lo usas, pero también puedo formar diamante. Y no cualquier diamante, mocoso, diamante para matar dioses. Es mil veces más duro que el diamante para matar dragones que cubre tu cuerpo. En el momento en que estas balas impacten contra mí, esta batalla habrá terminado-

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Grito Roku ferozmente.

Inmediatamente, el Dragon Slayer con un cuerpo cubierto completamente en una piel de diamante empezó a avanzar con una bestial velocidad hacia su enemigo con la intención de acabar la batalla con un último golpe. Pero antes de que este joven de catorce años llegara a su posición en cuestión de nanosegundos, el God Slayer ahí presente provoco que cuatro de las cinco balas que le rodeaban salieran disparadas hacia él.

Con una velocidad que simplemente sobrepasaba a la de cualquier ojo humano, aquellas cuatro balas formadas por una aleación de diamante negro viajaron por el aire hasta que eventualmente terminaron colisionando y atravesando la piel de diamante que cubría el cuerpo del joven mago de Fairy Tail. Sus dos brazos y dos piernas. Cuando el diamante y piel de sus extremidades fueron atravesadas por estas cuatro balas, Roku no solamente sintió un inimaginable dolor, sino que todo su cuerpo salió volando hacia atrás por los poderosos impacto de estas.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Grito el joven de raza Nirvit con gran dolor.

-¡Roku!- Gritaba Lucia con gran preocupación.

-¡Este es el final! ¡Muere!- Gritaba Quake con gran placer.

Tras decir aquellas últimas palabras, el general de Spriggan Tail procedió a disparar a aquella ultima bala de diamante negro que flotaba a su alrededor, lo cual era un gran placer para él y un gran horror para Lucia, pero para Roku era algo diferente. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido y la última bala que estaba destinada a acabar con su vida se acercaba en cuestión de nanosegundos, el joven de raza Nirvit sentía claramente como todo a su alrededor pasaba con una increíble lentitud, incluso su lanzamiento por aire.

-Ah…- Pensaba Roku en su trance-…Que dolor…no solamente las balas que atravesaron mis brazos y piernas...puedo sentir todo el dolor que se ha acumulado en mi cuerpo durante esta batalla…maldición, desearía que esa bala llegara rápido y acabara con todo de una vez…eso es… ¡Algo que no permitirme pensar! ¡Yo…Yo…tengo todavía tengo un deber que cumplir! ¡No puedo permitirme caer ahora! ¡Porque si lo hago…No podre protegerla!-

Manteniendo aquellas determinados palabras en lo más profundo de su ser, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación puso todas las fuerzas que pudo sacar en aquellos nanosegundos en abrir su boca. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, la última bala de diamante negra termino llegando al centro de la cabeza de Roku e impacto completamente contra ella.

En el justo momento en que eso ocurrió, un gran placer invadió al apodado "Amo de la Tierra" al mismo tiempo que un enorme terror invadía a la joven maga celestial. Pero la sensación que ambos seres sentían se esfumó completamente cuando algo que simplemente no esperaban llego a conectar con sus respectivos oídos.

-¡Ghua!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron tanto Lucia como Quake con asombro.

Tanto el general de Spriggan Tail como la joven maga de Fairy Tail lo habían escuchado claramente, el grave sonido de alguien tragando algo. Al escuchar tal cosa en tal situación, era imposible que ninguno de los dos no estuviera invadido por la confusión. Pero esa sensación de confusión que tanto Lucia como Quake sentían se esfumo completamente ante la sensación de asombro causada por lo que vieron sus ojos.

El furioso God Slayer de las Cavernas y la increíblemente feliz joven maga de espíritus celestiales terminaron presenciando como el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación que estaba a punto de caer al suelo tras recibir la última bala de diamante negro en el centro de su cabeza ahora se encontraba firmemente de pie mientras una sonrisa invadía su rostro y sus mejillas se movían como si estuviera masticando algo.

-¡I-Imposible!- Decía el general de Spriggan Tail con gran rabia mezclada con su asombro.

-¡Roku! ¡¿Estas bien?!- Preguntaba Lucia mientras las lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

-Obviamente. Ya te lo dije antes a ti también. No me subestimes, maldita mocosa- Contesto un serio Roku mientras masticaba.

-¡¿C-Como…Como estas vivo?! ¡Es imposible que mi bala fallara! ¡A-Además, pude sentir como tu poder mágico se esfumo por un segundo! ¡E-Entonces, ¿C-Como est…?! ¿Eh? Tu… ¿Qué estas comiendo?- Preguntaba el hombre de cabellos verdes cortos con confusión al ver mejor a su enemigo.

-¿Quieres saber?-Hablo Roku- Te lo enseñare…Mira bien, ¿Entendido?-

Tragando el misterioso contenido que había en su boca al mismo tiempo que pisaba la tierra bajo sus pies con gran firmeza y apretaba con gran fuerza, Roku provoco que la piel de diamante que se fragmentando tras los impactos de bala en sus extremidades repentinamente se auto-reparara. Y después, de un segundo a otro, todo el cuerpo del joven de largos cabellos verdes libero un potente brillo blanco que segó a los otros dos magos presentes.

Pero en el siguiente segundo en que aquel brillo ceso y Quake y Lucia volvieron a abrir sus respectivas miradas, ambos se quedaron literalmente sin palabras ante lo que ahora veían sus miradas. Se observaba claramente como toda la piel de diamante que cubría el herido pero bien ejercitado de Roku no solamente se había reconstruido completamente, sino que ahora poseía tanto brillosas partes blancas como reflectantes partes negras.

-¿Piel de diamante…blanco…y negro?- Reacciono Lucia con total asombro.

-¡E-Esto es…imposible, absolutamente imposible! ¡T-Tu…esa apariencia… ¿Te comiste mi bala de diamante negro?! ¡¿Absorbiste los minerales del diamante con los poderes de los dioses y los mezclaste con tus poderes de dragón?! ¡E-Eso…no es posible! ¡No para un maldito mocoso para ti!- Exclamaba Quake con gran ira y temor mezclados.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaba Roku mientras enseñaba la piel de diamante blanco y negro que cubría su puño derecho.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el Nirvit de Helland con temor.

-¿No lo sabes? Entonces, te lo diré- Hablaba Roku- Lograr absolver los poderes de un dragón y dios en mi cuerpo es algo que logro hacer porque tengo algo que debo proteger… ¡En otras palabras, es el verdadero potencial del verdadero Guardián de los Nirvits y de mis compañeros de Fairy Tail! ¡Es algo que algo que tú, un guardián fallido, nunca tendrá o entenderá!-

Luego de gritar aquellas determinadas palabras en un serio tono, el joven mago de Fairy Tail que poseía una piel de diamante que mezclaba los poderes para matar un dragón y los poderes para matar un dios inmediatamente uso una bestial velocidad para inmediatamente posicionarse en frente del general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el mismo rostro que su fallecido padre.

-¡Te lo dije, que destrozaría esa cara tuya para que ya no contaminaras la memoria de mi padre, maldito bastardo!- Exclamo Roku con gran ferocidad.

-¡D-Demonios!- Pensaba Quake aterrado- ¡T-Tengo que hacer algo…si me golpea…! ¡No…con una piel de diamante que contiene los poderes de un dragón y un dios…en este momento…este mocoso…es completamente…indestructible!-

Saltando con leve fuerza para lograr posicionarse justamente en el aire en frente de su temeroso enemigo, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas con los poderes de un God Slayer de las Cavernas apretó con increíble firmeza su puiño derecho cubierto por una piel de diamante blanco y negro al igual que todo el resto de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que usaba lo más profundo de su ser para gritar con gran fuerza…

 **-¡Ryujin no Hishigata Tetsui!-**

Usando lo más profundo de su garganta para gritar el nombre del ataque que combinaba magia para matar dragones con magia para matar dioses, Roku no dudo ni un momento en impactar su apretado puño de diamante negro y blanco en el rostro del hombre con la misma cara que su padre fallecido con una brutal fuerza. Y al momento en que este golpe impacto contra su rostro, Quake pudo sentir claramente la enorme presión que este ejercía sobre él.

Junto con su cráneo fragmentado extensamente, su cerebro retumbando fuertemente y la piel de su cara siendo dañada gravemente; el general de Spriggan Tail termino saliendo volando por los aires con una fuerza de nivel bestial y cayendo brutalmente a la tierra con la misma fuerza y estando completamente inconsciente, todo debido al potente puño de diamante del joven mago de Fairy Tail.

Observando con su filosa mirada de ojos cafés como su enemigo se encontraba tendido a unos metros de su posición con un rostro invadido por un amplio moretón y sangre y en un estado de completa inconciencia, Roku respiraba cansadamente mientras la piel de diamante negro y blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo poco a poco se iba desmoronando al mismo tiempo que el cansado al suelo.

-Yo…Yo…- Susurraba Roku cansadamente.

-¡Ganaste, Roku!- Gritaba Lucia con enorme felicidad.

Escuchando claramente la muy feliz voz de la joven maga de espíritus celestiales, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas luego pudo sentir como ella se balanceo sobre él para así darle un fuerte abrazo decorado con su alegre risa. E increíblemente, Roku no se enojó para nada con Lucia rodeándolo con sus brazos felizmente, sino que solamente se limitó mostrar una leve sonrisa que la joven maga celestial no notaba por su gran felicidad.

-¡Ganaste, Roku! ¡Eres increíble, totalmente increíble!- Exclamaba Lucia con gran felicidad mientras abrazaba al joven de largos cabellos verdes.

-Sí, sí, no seas tan ruidosa que incluso me duelen los oídos...-Hablaba Roku-…Ahora…con esto…-

-¿…Ha terminado?-

Justamente en el momento de escuchar aquella simple voz masculina invadir sus oídos, un terror sin precedentes invadió tanto a Lucia como a Roku e inmediatamente los hizo despejarse de cualquier otro pensamiento. Levantando sus miradas, ambos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail terminaron presenciando como el apodado "Amo de la Tierra", el cual poseía una cara destrozada y llena de sangre, se presentaba repentinamente frente a ellos mientras sus ojos marrones mostraban un intenso odio e ira.

-¡Por supuesto que no ha terminado, malditos mocosos!- Gritaba Quake lleno de furia.

-¡I-Imposible!- Exclamo Lucia al ver nuevamente a su enemigo.

-¡¿Sigue consiente?!- Reaccionada Roku al ver lo mismo.

-¡Mueran!-

Gritando ferozmente aquellas palabras mientras su mirada de ojos marrones se mantenía plagada de odio, Quake inmediatamente paso a convertir su mano derecha en una lanza de roca negra gracias a su magia para matar dioses, y luego empezó a dirigirlo hacia los dos temerosos magos de Fairy Tail en frente de su posición con una bestial velocidad. Pero justamente en aquel proceso, los filosos ojos cafés de Roku notaron algo.

El joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación pudo observar con su súper desarrollada mirada como el God Slayer de las Cavernas detuvo el avanzar de la filosa lanza de roca negra que era su brazo derecho solamente por una pequeña fracción de nanosegundo, seguramente por el gran daño que el golpe de diamante había causado en todos sus sentidos.

-¡M-Maldición…!- Pensaba Quake en esa pequeña fracción de nanosegundo.

-¡¿Se detuvo?! ¡Ahora!- Pensó Roku al mismo tiempo en esa diminuta porción de tiempo.

Aprovechando aquella pequeña fracción de nanosegundos, el joven de largos cabellos verdes se concentró en sacar toda la fuerza tanto física como mágica que su herida cuerpo de catorce años seguía conteniendo e inmediatamente paso a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que su usaba su mano derecha para desviar la lanza de roca negra que era el brazo de Quake de la dirección en donde se encontraban Lucia y el.

Para después pasar a extender los cinco dedos de su mano izquierda y recubrirlos con una dura y filosa piel de diamante al mismo que lo dirigía al desprotegido pecho de su enemigo. Aquella fracción de nanosegundos que parecían horas para el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas y el God Slayer de las Cavernas terminaron finalmente cuando este último pudo sentir una extraña sensación invadir su pecho.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Quake repentinamente con confusión.

-¿Qu…?- Reaccionaba Lucia al apenas ver lo que sucedió.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba Roku con gran cansancio.

Con su mente completamente despejada de la ira u odio al sentir un leve dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, el general de Spriggan Tail se percató que unos pequeños hilos de sangre surgían de su boca. Ante esto, Quake bajo su mirada para ver si encontraba la razón de esto, y al hacerlo, sus ojos de color marrón algo que lo dejo simplemente sorprendido.

El general de Spriggan Tail que era apodado como "El Amo de la Tierra" presenciaba con asombro como la fracturada armadura de color platino que cubría su cuerpo y también la musculosa piel de este, ambos habían sido atravesado por los cinco dedos de la mano izquierda del llamado Roku, que en ese justo momento estaban conformados por una piel de diamante y poseían una filosa forma.

-No…puede ser…- Murmuraba el hombre adulto de cortos cabellos verdes mientras la sangre salía en forma de hilos de su boca.

-Roku…- Nombraba Lucia al ver lo que su compañero había hecho.

-Lo siento…pero si de verdad no piensas rendirte…esta es la única forma que me queda para proteger a aquellos a los que tengo que proteger…- Dijo Roku en serio tono.

Después de escuchar las palabras del joven mago de Fairy Tail, el general de Spriggan Tail empezó a retroceder, y al hacerlo retiro los cinco dedos de diamante de su enemigo de su pecho, aunque esto solo provoco un mayor desangrar de su corazón a través de esa herida. Eventualmente, el apodado "Amo de la Tierra" termino cayendo arrodillado al suelo mientras se seguía desangrando y al mismo tiempo que los dos jóvenes magos ahí presentes lo miraban con muy poca lastima.

-C-Con que esto…es todo lo que yo podía hacer…creo…que puedo decir…que estoy satisfecho…- Decía un moribundo Quake.

-Maldito, incluso en la muerte… ¿Solamente te importa saber que tan fuerte eras? ¿No hay nada más que te importe?- Preguntaba Roku molesto.

-Particularmente…no…creo que no…Pero, ¿No te algo extraño?...Tanto en tu mundo como en el mio…los Nirvits se alejaron del resto de la humanidad porque odiaban las luchas que ellos causaban…e irónicamente…el que estaba destinado para protegerlos…adora luchar… ¿No es realmente extraño?- Preguntaba Quake con una leve sonrisa.

-Ante mis ojos, no, no lo es. Y eso es porque…Tú no eres un Nirvit- Contesto Roku seriamente.

-Hmm…Si…No lo soy…pero al menos…no como Nirvit, sino como tu enemigo…déjame darte un consejo, a ambos…- Hablaba el general de Spriggan Tail débilmente.

-¿Un Consejo?- Repitió Lucia con confusión.

-Ríndanse…- Hablaba Quake-…N-No importa si me vencen a mi o al resto de los generales…el Emperador es alguien…algo que simplemente nadie puede derrotar. Podría ser lo más cercano que encontraras a un dios…o al mismo diablo. Solo ríndanse. Esta guerra…no pueden ganarla-

-Hm…Una de tus compañeras nos dijo algo parecido cuando la vencimos…pero es igual. No importa si nos enfrentamos a un dios o al mismo diablo. Nosotros no dejaremos de defender este reino. Es nuestro hogar. Es lo que debemos proteger. Esta guerra…la ganaremos- Respondió Roku con seriedad.

-Eh…-Sonrió Quake levemente-Desde el infierno veré si será cierto o no…por el momento…simplemente dormiré-

Después de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, el hombre que era el Nirvit llamado Ryuma del mundo paralelo de Helland pero que se hacía llamar Quake "El Amo de la Tierra" cayo de cara al suelo mientras la herida que tenía su corazón seguía liberando varios litros de sangre. Y en el siguiente segundo, Lucia y Roku observaron con asombro como el cuerpo moribundo de su enemigo se enterró así mismo en la tierra hasta desaparecer de su mirada.

-Su cuerpo… ¿Se hundió en la tierra?- Hablo Lucia con gran confusión.

-Ese maldito uso lo último de poder mágico que le quedaba para poder enterrar su propio cuerpo. Supongo que no quería que sus enemigos sintieran lastima por el o algo así...- Contesto Roku algo serio y triste mientras pensaba- Pero que dos de nuestros más fuertes enemigos hayan dedicado sus últimos segundos de vida para advertirnos del Emperador… ¿Quién diablos es el?-

Estando ahora en silencio, el Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación paso a apuntar su levemente seria mirada de filosos ojos cafés hacia su mano izquierda que había vuelto a la normalidad. Aparte de las heridas que esta mano poseía, Roku solamente se concentraba en la sangre que bañaba sus dedos. Aunque sabía que era la sangre de su enemigo, el joven peliverde también sabía que era la sangre de un hombre que poseía el mismo rostro, nombre y voz que su padre.

Observando esa sangre, era imposible que Roku no sintiera leve tristeza. Pero en el siguiente segundo, el joven de raza Nirvit miro con algo de asombro como la sangre que cubría su mano derecha comenzó a ser limpiada por un pedazo de tela que yacía en las manos de otra persona. Volteando su mirada, Roku observo que esa persona no se trataba de nadie más que de una sonriente joven de catorce años con largos cabellos rubios, ojos marrones y ropas rasgadas y sucias.

-No te molesta que te limpio esta mancha, ¿Verdad?- Decía Lucia con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ah…No, no me importa. Gracias. Pero, ¿Ese no es pedazo de tu ropa?- Preguntaba Roku tras ver mejor el pedazo de tela que limpiaba su mano.

-No te preocupes por eso. De todas formas esta ropa ya está hecha toda sucia y rasgada. Aunque no creas que no me deberás nada. Tendrás que venir conmigo de compras cuando todo este asunto de la guerra termine, ¿Entendido?- Decía con leve firmeza la joven Dragneel.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, como tú digas. Estoy demasiado cansado como para llevarte la contraria ahora. Iré contigo si quieres- Respondió el joven Nirvit con flojera.

-También tendrás que invitarme a comer- Decía Lucia sonriente.

-Claro. No me importa- Contesto Roku de la misma manera que antes.

-Y también tendrás que comprarme un nuevo pastel que salió en mi tienda favorita. Vale 80,000 Jewels- Seguía hablando Lucia.

-Esta bi… ¡Por supuesto que no está bien! ¡No te aproveches, maldita mocosa! ¡Y eso es muy caro por un pastel!- Gritaba Roku con sorpresa y leve ira.

Con unas preciosas risas decorando sus labios, la joven maga celestial retiro sus manos de las manos del joven Dragon Slayer luego de terminar de limpiar la sangre que decoraba su mano izquierda. Pero justamente antes de que sus manos se alejaran de las suyas, Lucia pudo sentir claramente como una de estas ahora pasó ser sujetada con gentil firmeza por la mano izquierda de Roku.

Al notar eso, la joven maga de espíritus celestiales volteo la mirada hacia el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación y observo como el la miraba con una cálida sonrisa grabada en sus labios. Observando eso, Lucia no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos marrones con leve sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas mostraban un pequeño sonrojo. Y mirando mutuamente, ambos jóvenes de catorce años comenzaron a disminuir la distancia entre ellos.

Con el avanzar de los segundos, ambos jóvenes acercaban sus rostros poco a poco al mismo tiempo que lentamente cerraban sus respectivos ojos. Literalmente, Roku y Lucia estaban a pocos centímetros y nano segundos de que sus labios se juntaran, cuando…

-¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!-

Justo al momento de escuchar un atemorizante grito de ira liberado por una conocida voz femenina, tanto Roku como Lucia abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa y presenciaron como un vehículo mágico en forma de una gran camioneta a todo terreno se frenó en frente de su posición para que después saliera de repente saliera de su interior una cierta maga adulta que usaba cartas como su magia.

-¡¿Cana-san?!- Reacciono Lucia con sorpresa al igual que Roku.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a preocuparnos así, malditos niños?!- Exclamo Cana con gran furia.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, la adulta usuaria de cartas inmediatamente impacto un par de severos golpes en las cabezas de ambos jóvenes de catorce años y los hizo caer al suelo con un enorme par de chichones sobresaliendo de estas.

-¡Maldita borracha, ¿No ves que estamos heridos…?!- Susurraba Roku con ira mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡C-Cana-san, ¿Por qué?!- Preguntaba Lucia con dolor.

-¡¿Cómo que porque?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarnos a remplazarte con uno de tus espíritus?! ¡Casi nos da un infarto cuando Géminis desapareció por completo! ¡Regresamos aquí para ver que te había pasado!- Gritaba la maga de cartas con gran ira.

-Ah, es cierto…Se me había olvidado que Géminis había tomado mi forma para engañar a mi mama y Cana-san. Debió desaparecer cuando me desconcentre…lo siento mucho…- Decía la joven rubia con arrepentimiento.

-¡¿Crees que un simple "lo siento" te salvara de esto?! ¡Una cosa es que Roku se quede aquí a luchar ya que casi no tenía heridas y tenía todo su poder mágico, pero tú estabas herida y cansada, pudiste haber muerto!- Gritaba Cana con gran furia.

-Vamos, vamos, Cana, lo importante es que ellos están bien… ¿Están bien, verdad?- Preguntaba una preocupada Lucy mientras salía del vehículo.

-Si…no se preocupe, Lucy-san. Estamos bien. Solamente heridos y cansados- Contesto el joven de largos cabellos verdes mientras pasaba a estar sentado en el suelo.

-Dirás muy heridos. Tan solo mira todas esas heridas que tienes. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese tipo de los Spriggans?- Preguntaba Cana con confusión mientras observaba a sus alrededores.

-Ah, es verdad…estaba tan preocupada por Lucia y Roku que me olvide completamente de él. Pero ahora no siento nada de su monstruoso poder mágico, ¿Acaso se fue…?- Preguntaba Lucy con confusión.

-Bueno, el…- Hablaba Roku con una mirada baja.

-Roku lo derroto- Contesto Lucia con leve seriedad en su seriedad.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron Cana y Lucy con gran sorpresa al escuchar la seria respuesta de la joven maga de espíritus celestiales.

-…- Se quedó el joven de largos cabellos verdes al escuchar como su amiga contesto en su lugar y después solo sonrió levemente.

-¡O-Oye, E-Están bromeando, ¿Verdad?! ¡Creí que solo ibas a distraer a ese tipo mientras íbamos a buscar refuerzos, pero, ¿En serio lograste vencerlo?! ¡¿Tu solo, Roku?!- Reaccionaba Cana con gran impresión.

-Bueno, es una larga historia…pero sí. Estamos a salvo. Ahora creo que no podre luchar más durante bastantes horas- Afirmo Roku seriamente.

-I-Increíble…Que haya logrado vencer a tal enemigo el solo…este joven…es más fuerte de lo que yo y Cana creíamos…- Pensaba Lucy igual de impresionada que la maga de cartas.

-Pero en cualquier caso, ¿Por qué tenían que llegar en un momento tal inoportuno, Mama, Cana-san? Roku por fin había superado su lado tsundere y estaba a punto de robarme mi primer beso- Comentaba Lucia con decepción.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Roku repentinamente con sorpresa y sonrojo invadiendo su rostro.

-Ah… ¿En serio?- Preguntaba tanto Cana como Lucy observando al joven Nirvit con repentino interés.

-¡N-N-N-No, no es eso! ¡Y-Yo solamente…le iba a limpiar algo del ojo, si, solamente eso! ¡Vamos, maldita mocosa, no digas cosas que no son verdad!- Exclamaba Roku levantándose mientras su cara se tornaba en un puro color rojo vergüenza.

-Vamos, vamos, que no te de vergüenza ahora, si incluso me tomaste de la mano y todo. ¡Adelante, continuemos donde nos quedamos, no me importa que nos estén viendo!- Decía Lucia tratando de lanzarse al joven peliverde.

-¡C-Cállate, maldita mocosa! ¡Estás loca!- Exclamaba Roku con sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras esquivaba a la joven rubia.

-Es cierto, Lucia, detente ahora mismo- Dijo Cana en serio tono de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que se detenga? ¡Ah, gracias al cielo! ¡Parece que este mujer no están sin vergüenza como creí!- Pensaba el joven Nirvit con alivio.

-¡Dejen que busque una cámara que tengo por aquí en alguna parte! ¡Seguramente Natsu querrá ver las evidencias del hombre que profano a su querida hija!- Decía Cana revisando el baúl del vehiculo mágico.

-¡Maldición, me equivoque completamente!- Pensaba Roku con venas de furia saliendo de su frente.

-Bueno…creo que solo puedo decir…Bienvenido a la familia, Roku- Sonreía Lucy amablemente.

-¡No usted también, Lucy-san!- Hablaba Roku aún más molesto y decepcionado.

-¡Dime, Roku, ¿Quieres que te algunos consejos de cómo hacer sentir bien a una mujer?! ¡Te dejare mis sabias palabras a un precio razonable!- Susurraba Cana al oído del joven.

-¡No necesito tus estúpidos consejos, ¿Y además me cobras?!- Hablaba el joven Dragon Slayer con gran enojo.

-Quiero que el primero sea un niño- Comentaba Lucia sonriente.

¡¿El primer que…?! ¡Maldición, ya déjenme tranquilo!- Gritaba Roku bastante enojado, pero por alguna razón, levemente feliz en su interior.

… _Mientras tanto…_

En otra zona algo desértica rodeada por grandes montañas y profundos bosques pertenecientes al amplio Reino de Fiore que se encontraba en estado de guerra, otro vehículo mágico que adoptaba la forma de una gran camioneta de todo terreno se había frenado de repente y sus puertas se abrieron para que un total de tres personas que se mantenían en su interior comenzaran a bajarse.

Una de estas personas era una hermosa, voluptuosa y curvilínea joven de 19 años de edad con unos largos cabellos negros, unos bellos ojos de color café, que poseía la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha y que se mantenía vestida con una blusa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta marrón de mangas largas, una falda de color azul y unas lindas sandalias de color marrón.

Otro ser que había salido de este vehículo mágico; era un pequeño gato con leve forma humanoide y que poseía un pelaje de color azul estomago blanco, ojos negros, la marca verde de Fairy Tail en su espalda y cubierta por una pequeña mochila verde, y que en vez de salir caminando del vehículo, voló con las blancas alas que surgieron de su espalda.

Y el ultimo ser en salir de ese mismo vehículo fue joven de 19 años de edad con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, unos filosos ojos marrones, una bufanda blanca cubriendo su cuello, la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho, con un brazo y mano derecha cubierta completamente en vendas y un bien ejercitado cuerpo vestido con un chaleco negro sin mangas, unos pantalones blancos y unas sandalias.

Aunque este último joven, más que salir de aquel vehículo mágico en donde se encontraba, termino cayendo del interior de este hacia el terroso suelo de aquella zona con unos ojos que reflejaban un claro mareo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estamos en el suelo?! ¡Viva, por fin llegamos, pero más importante, salimos de ese endemoniado vehículo! ¡Pareciera como si llevara semanas de tortura ahí dentro!- Exclamaba Tsuna derramando cascada de gran felicidad de sus ojos.

-Bueno, yo también admito que me maree un poco y me alegro de por fin llegar. Serena no sabe manejar- Comentaba Happy mientras volaba.

-Ustedes, cállense. Solamente nos tardó una hora en llegar aquí y no pueden culparme por manejar mal, era la primera vez que lo hacía. En cualquier caso, apurémonos en ir al bunker en donde están ocultos los ciudadanos- Decía Serena algo seria.

-Es cierto. Dime, Tsuna, ¿No detectas el olor de nadie?- Preguntaba Happy con interés.

-No, para nada. Aunque los trajes y vehículos de esos tipos de los Spriggans tienen alguna forma de evadir el olor de los Dragon Slayers. No podemos confiar en mi nariz esta vez. Apurémonos y vayamos al bunker, Happy, Serena- Respondió Tsuna con seriedad.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyaba Happy decididamente.

Estando todos de acuerdos; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, la joven que era realmente uno de los demonios de los libros de Zeref y el Exceed varón inmediatamente empezaron a avanzar con dirección a la montaña de aquella zona en donde se encontraba oculto uno de los tantos enormes búnkeres que mantenían ocultos a algunos de los millones de cuídanos del basto Reino de Fiore.

Con la velocidad que poseían, aquellos tres magos de Fairy Tail solamente tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar al camino que llevaba a la entrada del enorme bunker que ellos fueron asignados a proteger y en otros pocos minutos, ellos encontraron la enorme puerta de acero que se encontraba a un costado de una de las tantas montañas de la zona y que era la entrada a su objetivo.

-¡La encontramos!- Pensó Happy con felicidad.

-¡Por favor…!- Pensaba Serena apurada.

-¡…Que todos sigan a salvo!- Pensaba Tsuna de igual manera.

Abriendo inmediatamente aquella puerta de acero; Tsuna, Serena y Happy observaron con enorme alivio como el amplio y ancho interior de aquel bunker cubierto como una montaña se encontraba lleno de una incontable cantidad de personas que pertenecían a diferentes ciudades de Fiore, que esperaban que la guerra en su reino acabara y que se sorprendieron al ver a los seres de Fairy Tail, o al menos eso era lo que ellos esperaban ver. Pero lo que vieron aquellos tres magos de Fairy Tail era totalmente indescriptible para ellos.

-¡¿Q-Que…?!- Reaccionaba Tsuna con un profundo shock.

-¡Ah!- Reacciono Serena con temor mientras sus ojos se ponían algo lagrimales y sus labios eran tapados por sus manos.

-¡N-No puede ser…!- Hablaba Happy en el mismo estado de los anteriores.

Tsuna, Happy y Serena observaron con sus respectivos ojos en completo estado de shock como el amplio y ancho interior de aquel bunker se encontraba completamente lleno de muerte. Sus paredes, pisos e incluso techo poseían litros y litros de sangre en su mayoría. Miles de cadáveres y fragmentos desprendidos de estos de niños, adultos e incluso ancianos yacían a montones por los suelos. Y el puro color a putrefacción invadia todo el aire de ese lugar.

Era un paisaje tan horrible que causaba un imparable temblor en Tsuna y Happy mientras que Serena caía arrodillada al suelo mientras se cubría sus ojos llenos de lágrimas con sus dos temblorosas manos. Los tres magos de Fairy Tail habían presenciado como las personas que a ellos les habían encargado proteger ahora yacían completamente muertas en el lugar en donde se suponía que estarían seguras.

-N-No puede ser…-Hablaba Serena entre las múltiples lágrimas de tristeza que surgían de su mirada.

-Las personas que teníamos que proteger…- Hablaba Happy cayendo al suelo y también empezó a liberar lágrimas de sus ojos en estado de shock.

-¿E-Están…muertas…?- Hablaba Tsuna en estado de shock-…E-Eso…no puede ser posible…no puede ser…no puede ser…simplemente… ¡No puede ser posible que esto esté pasa…!-

-Ghua-

Pero justamente antes de dejar toda su enorme ira explotar, los monstruosamente agudos oídos del joven Dragneel captaron un realmente peculiar sonido presente en aquella horrible situación. Tsuna podía escuchar claramente como alguien se encontraba masticando y tragando con placer. Al seguir el sonido, la mirada en estado de shock del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados termino observando una misteriosa silueta en lo más profundo del bunker lleno de sangre y cadáveres.

-¿Quién demonios…es eso…?- Hablaba Tsuna con gran confusión.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron unos temerosos Serena y Happy a las palabras de su compañero.

Siguiendo la misma dirección que observaba Tsuna, Serena y Happy también pudieron ver aquella misteriosa lejana silueta con sus ojos llenos de tristes lágrimas. Los tres magos de Fairy Tail observaron como aquella silueta a la lejanía de su posición en la entrada del bunker y que emitía peculiares sonidos, en realidad se trataba de un hombre que se encontraba parado en medio de aquel suelo lleno de litros de sangre.

Más específicamente; un hombre adulto con una edad cercana a los veinte, unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color azul claro, con un cuerpo cubierto por una larga capa de color negro y que cubría la camisa, pantalón y botas completamente negras que vestían su cuerpo, y sobre todo, una máscara negra que cubría su rostro desde la nariz hasta sus ojos, aunque no su boca, la cual parecía que se movía como si estuviera masticando algo. Al ver tal ser en tal situación, era imposible que aquellos tres magos de Fairy Tail no se sorprendieran.

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes quiénes son?-Preguntaba aquel ser misterioso con total tranquilidad.

-¿Q-Que…?- Se preguntaba un Happy en completo shock.

¿U-Un hombre…?- Hablaba Serena en el mismo estado.

-¿…Con una máscara? ¡No puede ser…!- Hablaba Tsuna mientras cambiaba su expresión de claro shock por una de enorme furia y odio.

-Ghua…Ghua…- Aquel hombre enmascarado creaba aquellos sonidos de masticar y crujir mientras sus mejillas se movían como si comieran algo, lo cual Tsuna noto.

-¿Eh?...Maldito… ¿Qué estas comiendo?- Preguntaba el joven Dragneel nuevamente en estado de shock.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntaba aquel enmascarado con muy poco interés y gran tranquilidad.

-¡Te pregunte qué demonios estas comiendo tan tranquilamente, maldito Spriggan bastardo!- Gritaba Tsuna con una enorme rabia y odio bastante grande en su mirada.

-Ah, ¿Esto? Solamente son los dedos de uno de todos estos humanos que mate. Son bastante deliciosos, aunque no pienso compartirlos con ustedes- Contesto aquel ser enmascarado con total calma.

En el momento en que aquel ser que parecía pertenecer al ejército de magos de Spriggan Tail dio su respuesta con una total calma; Tsuna, Serena y Happy pudieron sentir como el terror y shock que habían invadido sus cuerpo tras ver el interior de aquel amplio bunker lleno de miles de litro de sangre y cuerpo fallecidos y fragmentados simplemente se multiplico en una colosal medida.

-¿S-Se está comiendo los dedos…?- Hablaba Serena en un completo estado de terror.

-¿…D-De todos los humanos que mato…?- Repetía Happy en el mismo estado.

-M-M-M-¡MALDITO BASTARDO, VOY A CALCINARTE POR COM…!-

-Mama…-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna de repente.

Estando incluso siendo abordado por una enorme ira y odio que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, los monstruosamente agudos ojos del joven Dragon Slayer de Fue de la Cuarta Generación habían captado algo que atraía gravemente su atención. Volteando su mirada, Tsuna observaba como bañado en múltiples manchas de sangre un niño como de unos ocho años de edad yacía en posición fetal en el suelo de aquel bunker mientras sus ojos se mantenían en estado de shock y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-¿Dónde estás…mama?- Susurraba aquel niño en estado de shock.

-¿Un niño…?- Reacciono el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados con algo de asombro.

-¿Eh? ¿Un niño?- Repitió Serena asombrada mientras volteaba sus llorosos ojos hacia la misma dirección que su compañero.

-¡¿Queda alguien vivo?!- Decía Happy con asombro también.

-Ah, cierto…- Hablaba el enmascarado ahí presente-…Como era el más joven entre todos los niños, lo deje al final como un postre. Pero creo que ahora…puedo comérmelo-

Justamente en el fragmento de tiempo en que aquel hombre de negra mascara y cortos cabellos azul claro dijo esas palabras, todo su cuerpo vestido de negro desapareció de la posición que los magos de Fairy Tail observaban y con una velocidad que superaba al ojo humano, paso a posicionarse en frente de aquel niño en estado de shock al mismo tiempo que abrió su boca con filosos dientes con gran apetito, al menos hasta que algo sin precedente para ese ser ocurrió frente a sus narices.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-

Al simple momento en que sus oídos captaron aquellas palabras dichas por una furiosa voz masculina, aquel ser enmascarado que pertenecía a Spriggan Tail presencio como en vez de un temeroso niño de ocho años, frente a su mirada había aparecido de la nada una misteriosa silueta al mismo tiempo que un brutal golpe impacto contra sus mejillas y lo mando a volar por todo aquel bunker plagado de muerte.

De un segundo a otro, aquel hombre enmascarado de desordenados cabellos azules termino impacto con brutal fuerza en una de las paredes de aquel bunker y aparte de causar varias fragmentaciones en ella, una gran nube de polvo lo envolvió. Y luego de que esta se despejara, aquel ser enmascarado se mantuvo de cabeza al estar clavado en la pared de concreto y lleno de una profunda confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso…fui mandado a volar? ¿Yo? Eso es imposible… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntaba el hombre de cabellos azules con confusión.

Observando la dirección en donde el suponía que debía estar, aquel ser que pertenecía a Spriggan Tail presencio como en frente del niño que el planeaba devorar, una persona se mantenía firmemente de pie. Más específicamente hablando; un joven mago de Fairy Tail con puntiagudos cabellos rosados, una filosa mirada de ojos marrones que emitía una gran furia y con un cuerpo que emitía un intenso calor.

-No permitiré que dañes a nadie más, maldito Spriggan…- Hablaba Tsuna-…Por esa razón, es que ahora mismo estoy más que encendido-

… _Envolviendo en su candente furia, Tsuna empieza su lucha…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, amigos**

 **Lamento mucho no haberme ausentado sin avisar. Es que el intenet se me fue de repente. Bueno para ahorrarme explicaciones…solo digamos…Venezuela T-T. Solamente espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

 **Matane.**


	95. Evolucion

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 23/95: ¡Evolución!**

La feroz guerra contra el poderoso ejército de Spriggan Tail que provenían del mundo paralelo de Helland continuaba abarcando todas las ciudades del basto Reino de Fiore. Durante esta guerra; los generales de Spriggan Tail, Devil e Icicle fueron derrotados por diferentes grupos de jóvenes mientras que la general de los Spriggan, Miracle junto con sus subordinados, String y Tree habían derrotado a Sonia Strauss de Fairy Tail.

Y unos momentos después de haber derrotado a Devil; el grupo de Roku, Lucia, Lucy y Cana se encontraron con otro de los doce generales enemigos, Quake. Ante este enemigo, Roku termino quedándose solo junto con Lucia a enfrentar a Quake mientras que Lucy y Cana se retiraron en buscar refuerzos. Pero durante el duro combate, la máscara de Quake se rompió, y se revelo que era el doble de Helland del padre fallecido de Roku, Quake.

Ante esta revelación, el joven de raza Nirvit no pudo concentrar sus pensamientos para luchar contra su oponente, pero eventualmente, Roku logro levantarse y derrotar milagrosamente a Quake para poder proteger a Lucia. Y unos segundos más tarde en otro lugar; el grupo de Tsuna, Serena y Happy había llegado al bunker de ciudadanos de Fiore que les habían encargado proteger pero al llegar, se encontraron con una horrible escena y a su responsable…

… **Continuación…**

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes quiénes son?-Preguntaba aquel ser misterioso con total tranquilidad.

-¿Q-Que…?- Se preguntaba un Happy en completo shock.

¿U-Un hombre…?- Hablaba Serena en el mismo estado.

-¿…Con una máscara? ¡No puede ser…!- Hablaba Tsuna mientras cambiaba su expresión de claro shock por una de enorme furia y odio.

-Ghua…Ghua…- Aquel hombre enmascarado creaba aquellos sonidos de masticar y crujir mientras sus mejillas se movían como si comieran algo, lo cual Tsuna noto.

-¿Eh?...Maldito… ¿Qué estas comiendo?- Preguntaba el joven Dragneel nuevamente en estado de shock.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntaba aquel enmascarado con muy poco interés y gran tranquilidad.

-¡Te pregunte qué demonios estas comiendo tan tranquilamente, maldito Spriggan bastardo!- Gritaba Tsuna con una enorme rabia y odio bastante grande en su mirada.

-Ah, ¿Esto? Solamente son los dedos de uno de todos estos humanos que mate. Son bastante deliciosos, aunque no pienso compartirlos con ustedes- Contesto aquel ser enmascarado con total calma.

En el momento en que aquel ser que parecía pertenecer al ejército de magos de Spriggan Tail dio su respuesta con una total calma; Tsuna, Serena y Happy pudieron sentir como el terror y shock que habían invadido sus cuerpo tras ver el interior de aquel amplio bunker lleno de miles de litro de sangre y cuerpo fallecidos y fragmentados simplemente se multiplico en una colosal medida.

-¿S-Se está comiendo los dedos…?- Hablaba Serena en un completo estado de terror.

-¿…D-De todos los humanos que mato…?- Repetía Happy en el mismo estado.

-M-M-M-¡MALDITO BASTARDO, VOY A CALCINARTE POR COM…!-

-Mama…-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna de repente.

Estando incluso siendo abordado por una enorme ira y odio que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, los monstruosamente agudos ojos del joven Dragon Slayer de Fue de la Cuarta Generación habían captado algo que atraía gravemente su atención. Volteando su mirada, Tsuna observaba como bañado en múltiples manchas de sangre un niño como de unos ocho años de edad yacía en posición fetal en el suelo de aquel bunker mientras sus ojos se mantenían en estado de shock y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-¿Dónde estás…mama?- Susurraba aquel niño en estado de shock.

-¿Un niño…?- Reacciono el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados con algo de asombro.

-¿Eh? ¿Un niño?- Repitió Serena asombrada mientras volteaba sus llorosos ojos hacia la misma dirección que su compañero.

-¡¿Queda alguien vivo?!- Decía Happy con asombro también.

-Ah, cierto…- Hablaba el enmascarado ahí presente-…Como era el más joven entre todos los niños, lo deje al final como un postre. Pero creo que ahora…puedo comérmelo-

Justamente en el fragmento de tiempo en que aquel hombre de negra mascara y cortos cabellos azul claro dijo esas palabras, todo su cuerpo vestido de negro desapareció de la posición que los magos de Fairy Tail observaban y con una velocidad que superaba al ojo humano, paso a posicionarse en frente de aquel niño en estado de shock al mismo tiempo que abrió su boca con filosos dientes con gran apetito, al menos hasta que algo sin precedente para ese ser ocurrió frente a sus narices.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-

Al simple momento en que sus oídos captaron aquellas palabras dichas por una furiosa voz masculina, aquel ser enmascarado que pertenecía a Spriggan Tail presencio como en vez de un temeroso niño de ocho años, frente a su mirada había aparecido de la nada una misteriosa silueta al mismo tiempo que un brutal golpe impacto contra sus mejillas y lo mando a volar por todo aquel bunker plagado de muerte.

De un segundo a otro, aquel hombre enmascarado de desordenados cabellos azules termino impacto con brutal fuerza en una de las paredes de aquel bunker y aparte de causar varias fragmentaciones en ella, una gran nube de polvo lo envolvió. Y luego de que esta se despejara, aquel ser enmascarado se encontraba volteado de cabeza al estar clavado en la pared de concreto y lleno de una profunda confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso…fui mandado a volar? ¿Yo? Eso es imposible… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntaba el hombre de cabellos azules con confusión.

Observando la dirección en donde el suponía que debía estar, aquel ser que pertenecía a Spriggan Tail presencio como en frente del niño que el planeaba devorar, una persona se mantenía firmemente de pie. Más específicamente hablando; un joven mago de Fairy Tail con puntiagudos cabellos rosados, una filosa mirada de ojos marrones que emitía una gran furia y con un cuerpo que emitía un intenso calor.

-No permitiré que dañes a nadie más, maldito Spriggan…- Hablaba Tsuna-…Por esa razón, es que ahora mismo estoy más que encendido-

-Ese tipo…Es el que estaba en la entrada…No puede ser… ¿Él fue capaz de posicionarse en frente de aquel niño antes de que yo llegara hasta él? ¿Fue más rápido que yo?- Pensaba aquel miembro desconocido de Spriggan Tail.

Pero aquel hombre de cortos cabellos azules, mascara y ropa negra no era el único que se encontraba sumamente asombrado a ver la posición donde se encontraba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

La joven de largos cabellos negros y el azul exceed que seguían permaneciendo en la entrada de aquel amplio y ancho bunker cubierto en toneladas de sangre y cadáveres desmembrados se sorprendieron en gran manera al ver como aquel ser con mascara se encontraba repentinamente enterrado en una de las paredes de este mientras que el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que antes estaba a su lado ahora se encontraba en frente del aterrado niño de 8 años ahí presentes antes de que se dieran cuenta.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Que fue lo que ocurrió…?! ¡¿Tsuna…y ese tipo con mascara…están en lugares diferentes a antes?! –Preguntaba Happy con gran confusión.

-C-Creo que Tsuna protegió a aquel niño de ese tipo con la máscara…pero…no pude verlos. A ninguno de los dos. ¿Q-Que tan rápidos son?- Respondía Serena en el mismo estado.

-Serena, Happy…- Nombro Tsuna con una seria actitud.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que pasa?- Preguntaba Serena poniéndose nuevamente de pie y tratando de mantenerse seria en aquel horrible escenario de muerte.

-Ustedes dos saquen a este niño de aquí y llévenlo a un lugar donde este a salvo. Yo me encargare de ese bastardo con mascara- Dijo Tsuna seriamente mientras su cuerpo emitía un intenso calor.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Happy algo asombrado.

-¡¿Tu solo?!- Reacciono Serena de la misma manera.

-Oh, acabo de escuchar un chiste interesante…- Susurraba el ser enmascarado mientras salió del cráter que había causado su choque con la pared de aquel bunker.

Y al momento en que el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego la Cuarta Generación dijera aquellas palabras en un serio tono; el joven de ocho años que estaba sentado en el suelo detrás de el con unos ojos en completo estado de shock y un cuerpo lleno de manchas de sangre de los centenares de fallecidos a su alrededor levanto su mirada a su dirección. Y al mismo tiempo, Tsuna se dio la vuelta y vio los ojos de shock del niño.

-No te preocupes. Te prometo que estarás a salvo- Dijo Tsuna amablemente con una sonrisa.

-¿A…salvo? ¿Qué hay de mi papa y mi mama? Ellos… ¿No estarán a salvo? Hace rato que no los veo… ¿Se fueron?- Preguntaba aquel niño en shock.

-…- El joven pelirosado solamente se quedaba en serio silencio.

Ante aquella pregunta que el niño en estado de shock hizo, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse en silencio mientras volvía a voltearse. Haciendo eso, Tsuna observaba con sus filosos ojos marrones como aparte de él, el niño, sus compañeros y su enemigo, no había nada nada más que montones de sangre y cuerpos desmembrados en aquel amplio bunker donde estaban todos. En otras palabras, no había nadie más con vida.

-Lo siento mucho…-Hablaba Tsuna-..Yo…no pudo llegar a tiempo para proteger a tus padres…pero ahora que estoy aquí…me asegurare de vengarlos. Por el momento, tú solamente concéntrate en vivir. Tanto por ti como por ellos. Vive-

-Vivir…- Repitio aquel niño en estado de shock mientras las lágrimas poco a poco salían de sus ojos.

-¡Serena, Happy!- Nombraba el joven mago de fuego ferozmente.

-¡Aye, sir!- Respondió Happy determinadamente mientras extendía sus blancas alas y empezaba a volar hacia el niño detrás de su compañero.

-¡N-Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarnos a ese niño!- Afirmo Serena mientras corría hacia la misma dirección sin importarle pisar la sangre que decoraba los suelos de aquel bunker.

-Ah, que linda escena. Pero no crean que escaparan con mi comida tan fácilmente, extraños- Dijo aquel ser con mascara tranquilamente.

Justamente después de decir aquellas palabras; el enmascarado hombre de cortos cabellos azul claro que se encontraba en el otro extremo del interior de aquel bunker lleno de muerte, repentinamente piso con tal firmeza el suelo que el concreto que le formaba se fracturo en gran medida para después salir impulsado hacia adelante con una velocidad más allá de cualquier humano normal.

Con aquella velocidad con la que se movía su cuerpo, aquel hombre con una máscara negra que cubría solamente la mitad de su cara, termino posicionándose en frente del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados y el niño detrás de este en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo y con el mismo lapso de tiempo, estaba a punto de atacarlos. Pero justo a unos segundos de cumplir de cumplir su cometido…

-Ya te lo dije, maldito…-

En el simple momento en que aquella seria voz masculina resonó cerca de sus oídos, el hombre enmascarado que supuestamente pertenecía a Spriggan Tail pudo sentir claramente como un impacto de monstruoso poder se clavó en la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo obligo a caer al suelo con tal poder, que el ensangrentado concreto que formaba a este se fracturo de una muy visible manera.

-¡Ah!- Grito el ser enmascarado luego de que caer de cara al suelo.

-…No permite que dañes a nadie más, maldito- Termino de hablar un serio Tsuna con su vendado puño derecho levantando tras golpear a su enemigo ahora tendido en el suelo.

-¡¿Me volvió a detenerme?! ¡Maldición, no fue pura suerte! ¡Este chico…es fuerte!-Pensaba el ser enmascarado estando tendido en el suelo.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡De nuevo no pude ver nada!- Pensaba Serena tras llegar a su objetivo.

Con el enmascarado hombre de cabellos azules tirado en el suelo frente a su posición, Tsuna rápidamente uso su pie derecho para clavar una poderosa patada en el cuerpo de este y mandarlo volar fuertemente por los aires del interior de aquel bunker donde estaban. Y mientras aquel ser con mascara caía bruscamente al suelo lejos de su posición, Happy se apuraba en tomar por la espalda al niño de ocho años presente en aquel horrible escenario y empezar a volar hacia la salida mientras Serena le seguía.

-¡No te preocupes, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro!- Dijo un serio Happy volaba hacia la salida de aquel bunker mientras cargaba al niño de ocho años por la espalda.

-…- Serena se quedaba en silencio mientras seguía al exceed azul pero repentinamente detuvo su avanzar y volteo su mirada hacia el pelirosa ahí presente- Tsuna…Yo confió en ti, pero… ¿Estarás bien luchando contra ese tipo tú solo? Su poder mágico es inhumano y sumamente lleno de sed de sangre...Posiblemente sea igual a los tipos que Alicia, Marcus y tu vieron el año pasado-

-No solo posiblemente, su poder mágico es igual al de ellos. No dudo de que sea un general de los Spriggans. Pero es por eso que solo yo puedo enfrentarlo. Durante todo un año paso por el mismo infierno para no volver a caer ante tipos como él. Me asegurare de vengar las muertes de todas las personas que acaba de matar- Contesto el mago de fuego seriamente.

-¿Usaras tu arma secreto? ¿Ese brazo derecho tuyo?- Preguntaba la joven de cabellos negros con preocupación.

-No. Este brazo es mi arma secreta para usar contra el Emperador. Además, no lo necesitare contra él. Confías en mí, ¿Verdad?- Sonreí Tsuna con confusión.

-Tú…Te lo acabo de decir, ¿No es cierto? Bueno, al menos trata de no hacer muchas locuras hasta que regresemos. Happy y yo dejaremos a ese niño en el lugar más seguro posible y vendremos a ayudarte, ¿Entendido?- Explicaba Serena volviendo a correr detrás de Happy y el niño que cargaba.

-¡Sí!- Contesto Tsuna determinadamente en posición de lucha.

-Maldición, siguen hablando como si los fuera a dejarse ir…-

Pero antes de que el supuesto miembro de Spriggan Tail pudiera levantarse del fracturado suelo a donde fue lanzado por una feroz patada, el presencio como el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que estaba a algunos metros de su posición repentinamente desapareció de su vista y de un instante a otro apareció justamente a su lado.

-¡¿Qu…?!- Reacciono el enmascarado con sorpresa e inmediatamente tratando de retroceder.

-¡No escaparas!- Exclamo Tsuna decididamente.

Antes de que el supuesto general de Spriggan Tail pudiera alejarse de su lado, el joven mago de Fairy Tail rápidamente logro sujetarlo con sus dos manos por la larga capa negra que cubría sus ropas del mismo color. Y sujetando a este enmascarado por su capa, Tsuna repentinamente empezó a girar a una gran velocidad. Con cada rotación, Tsuna aumentaba la velocidad de su girar al mismo tiempo que empezaba a envolverse tanto a él como al enmascarado que sujetaba en unas rotadoras e intensas llamas, para luego gritar con fuerza…

 **-¡Karyu no Kaijo!-**

Gritando fuertemente el nombre de su nuevo hechizo, Tsuna freno repentinamente su veloz girar y con el impulsado ganado por esta, lanzo al enmascarado hombre de claros cabellos azules con una monstruosa fuerza al dirección al techo de aquel bunker en donde estaban y al mismo tiempo que paso a esto, las intensas llamas que le envolvían a ambos pasaron a envolverlo solamente a él y lo impulsaron aún más rápido hacia arriba.

En cuestión de nanosegundos, el enmascarado hombre que supuestamente era un miembro de Spriggan Tail termino colisionando con brutal fuerza en el alto techo de aquel bunker y obviamente creo un pequeño pero profundo cráter en la zona de impacto mientras las llamas que quemaban su cuerpo se retiraban con la fuerza de choque. Y soportando el dolor causado por aquel impacto, el peliazul claro empezó a abrir los ojos detrás de su máscara negra, pero al hacerlo…

-¡¿Creíste que había terminado?!- Gritaba Tsuna ferozmente mientras estaba en medio del aire y en frente de su enemigo.

-¡Este maldito… ¿Llego tan rápido a esta distancia con un solo salto?!- Reacciono el ser enmascarado con gran sorpresa.

Estando en medio del aire y a una lejana distancia del ensangrentado suelo del bunker donde se encontraba, Tsuna paso a apretar con gran fuerza su completamente vendada mano derecha para después envolverla con unas llamas carmesí de intenso potencial.

 **-¡Karyu no Tekken!-**

Sin dudarlo, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados inmediatamente enterró un poderoso puñetazo envuelto en unas feroces llamas carmesí en el desprotegido pecho del miembro de Spriggan Tail que seguía enterrado en un cráter en el techo del bunker causado por el anterior ataque. Y debido al enorme presión del golpe de Tsuna, aquel ser de mascara negra no solamente termino enterrándose aún más en el techo de concreto de aquel bunker lleno de muerte, sino que termino atravesándolo por completo.

De un instante a otro, aquel hombre de cortos cabellos azul claro se encontraba volando por los aires a miles de metros de una superficie terrosa rodeada por los múltiples árboles y arbustos pertenecientes a un profundo bosque y luego de haber atravesado el concreto que conformaba la pared del bunker donde estaba y también la capa de rocas pertenecientes a la montaña en donde se encontraba oculto este. E inevitablemente, ese mismo ser término cayendo bruscamente al terroso suelo del bosque sobre el que flotaba antes.

-Ese niño es realmente fuerte…fue capaz de sacarme del bunker con tan solo dos golpes…Parece que no voy a poder disfrutar mi postre hasta que lo elimine completamente…Si, eso hare- Pensaba el ser enmascarado mientras se levantaba del terroso suelo donde ahora estaba.

-¡¿Crees que te dejare escapar?!-

-¡Tch!- Aquel hombre enmascarado chisto los dientes al escuchar esa voz.

Volteando rápidamente la mirada de la negra mascara que cubría su rostro hacia arriba de su actual posición, aquel miembro de Spriggan Tail presencio como hacia el descendía un joven de diecinueve años con puntiagudos cabellos rosados y filosos ojos marrones. Y descendiendo con una gran velocidad hacia su oponente, Tsuna rodeaba su pierna derecha con unas grandes y candentes llamas carmesí.

 **-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!-**

Antes de que la poderosa patada envuelta en llamas del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación llegara hasta el, aquel hombre enmascarada se movió de su posición con una gran velocidad y provoco que aquella patada envuelta en llamas del joven mago terminara colisionando en el terroso suelo del bosque donde ambos ahora se encontraban y creara un pequeño cráter con una grave tierra quemada en él.

Y adentrándose entre los múltiples árboles que formaban el profundo bosque donde ahora se encontraba el joven mago y su persona, el supuesto miembro de Spriggan Tail paso a sujetar uno de ellos con su mano derecha y lo apretó con tal fuerza que la corteza de madera se fracturo en grave manera, y con el mismo poder, el ser enmascarado arranco del árbol del terroso suelo y después lo arrojo hacia el pelirosa ahí presente.

Pero incluso con aquel enorme árbol dirigiéndose a si posición con una gran velocidad de lanzamiento, Tsuna mantuvo una seria expresión en sus filosos ojos marrones y solamente se limitó a pisar con gran firmeza el carbonizado suelo terroso bajo sus pies y recolectar un profundo respiro una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas para luego gritar desde lo más profundo de su garganta…

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Junto con un descomunal alarido parecido al de una salvaje bestia, Tsuna lanzo de su boca una torrencial ráfaga de ardiente fuego carmesí que término llegando hasta el gran árbol que había sido lanzado hacia su posición y fácilmente lo incinero por completo en cuestión de nanosegundos para que después siguiera en línea recta hacia el hombre de cortos cabellos azul claro quien había lanzado el árbol en primer lugar.

Sin tener tiempo suficiente para moverse de su posición, aquel ser de mascara negra no pudo hacer nada más que apresuradamente cruzar sus bien entrenados brazos en frente de su rostro para después ser completamente envuelto junto con muchos árboles a su alrededor por las magníficas olas de ardientes llamas carmesís perteneciente al Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

Luego de terminar su ataque, el joven mago de Fairy Tail solamente se quedó quieto mientras unos calientes vientos agitaban levemente sus puntiagudos cabellos rosados y mientras sus filosos ojos marrones observaban con seriedad los restos de llamas, el denso humo y cenizas que su rugido había dejado a algunos de distancia de él. Pero luego de una brisa del viento despejara el humo y las cenizas, Tsuna observaba como su oponente seguía de pie en su posición, aunque no completamente intacto.

El supuestamente miembro de Spriggan Tail presenciaba como la larga capa negra que cubría todo su ser se había incinerado en gran medida por lo que tuvo que arrancar sus resto y también observaba como su ajustada camisa, pantalones y botas negras se habían quemado levemente junto con algunas partes de la piel de su bien ejercitado cuerpo, aunque a el parecía impórtale muy poco ya que se mantenía realmente tranquilo.

-Está intacto luego de recibir tantos de mis ataques. Bueno, era de esperar que esto no fuera fácil. Al menos Serena y Happy ya deben estar lo suficientemente lejos con aquel niño. Ahora voy a poder atacarlo sin temor a destruir la zona- Pensaba un serio Tsuna.

-Vaya, no hay que ser un genio para notar que eres un Dragon Slayer, y uno muy poderoso en realidad. ¿Podría preguntar quién rayos eres? Se suponía que todos los magos de este mundo estarían defendiendo sus ciudades de nuestros ejércitos- Preguntaba el ser enmascarado tranquilamente.

-Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail- Contesto el joven pelirosado seriamente.

-¿Fairy Tail?...-Hablaba el ser enmascarado-Hmm, siento como si debiera conocer ese nombre…Ah…Bueno, no importa. Nunca he sido bueno para prestar atención a las reuniones de inteligencia de nuestro ejército. Y ningún plan sale a perfección, ni siquiera los de Miracle, aunque esta es la primera vez. En cualquier caso, yo también debería presentarme, ¿Verdad? Mi nombre es Blue "La Bestia". Soy uno de los doce generales del invencible ejército de Spriggan Tail. Es un gusto, Tsuna-

-¿"Un gusto"? Maldito, no andes bromeando. No me hables como si fuéramos a ser amigos luego de lo que hiciste…lo que le hiciste a todos esos ciudadanos de Fiore…- Hablaba Tsuna apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-No es que este diciendo que fuéramos a ser amigos. Es solo que leí en un libro que cuando conoces a alguien nuevo debes ser amable y presentarte. Y eres la primera persona que no pertenece a Spriggan Tail con la que hablo normalmente. Aunque creo que eso es mi culpa. Nunca he hablado con ninguna de las miles de personas que he matado. Solamente las mato y luego me las como, ¿Debería cambiar un poco mi estilo?- Hablaba el llamado Blue distraídamente.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿M-Miles de personas?! ¡D-Desgraciado, ¿Por qué hablas de algo como eso como si fuera algo completamente normal?! ¡¿Acaso no sientes ningún arrepentimiento por tomar las vidas de las personas de esa manera tan horrible?!- Gritaba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados con gran ira.

-¿Arrepentimiento?- Hablaba Blue- Hmm…No lo sé…aunque no lo creo…Dime, Tsuna, ¿Alguna vez has sentido arrepentimiento de matar algún animal para llenar tu apetito?-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Obviamente animales y personas no son la misma cosa!- Gritaba Tsuna con enorme ira.

-Solamente desde tu punto de vista…Bueno, no creo que una simple conversación vaya a cambiar eso. En cualquier caso, tengo cosas que hacer, así que mejor terminemos este asunto rápido, Tsuna- Hablaba el general de Spriggan Tail tranquilamente.

-¡Si! ¡Hablar con un maldito como tú solamente me enfurece, desde ahora, solamente me centrare en calcinarte por completo!- Exclamaba el joven mago de Fairy Tail con enorme enojo.

-Calcinarme…que gracioso…Me defienda o no…No puedes matarme de esa manera- Susurraba Blue entre leves risas.

Terminada la conversación, el seriamente enfadado joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación paso a cubrir sus dos severamente apretados puños con unas intensas llamas carmesí que a cada segundo aumentaban su gran poder calorífico. Pero mientras Tsuna preparaba su siguiente ataque, el llamado Blue repentinamente pasó a colocar sus dos manos en la tierra y sus dos piernas un poco atrás, literalmente, se encontraba en una posición de cuatro patas.

 **-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!-**

Impulsando con gran fuerza sus dos brazos hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que gritaba furiosamente el nombre de su hechizo, Tsuna termino creando dos pares de enormes olas de ardiente fuego que carbonizaban los suelos de aquella zona instantemente al avanzar con gran velocidad hacia el general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente. En cuestión de nanosegundos, aquella gran cantidad de ardiente fuego carmesí cubrió la zona donde yacía Blue y mucho más.

Incluso luego de cubrir por completo al llamado Blue, las poderosas "Alas del Dragón de Fuego" de Tsuna siguieron avanzando y abatieron a miles de grandes árboles que conformaban el profundo bosque donde se encontraba. Las hojas, ramas, corteza, tronco, raíces e incluso la tierra que mantenía a aquellos miles arboles fueron convertidos en puras cenizas en cuestión de segundo al estar dentro de aquel abrasador fuego.

Luego de un total de cinco segundos, el serio joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados detuvo el avanzar de su ataque e hizo desaparecer sus llamas. Al hacer eso, Tsuna observaba como miles de árboles de aquel profundo bosque junto con varios metros del terroso suelo se habían incinerado por completo y dejaban ver como la figura del llamado Blue simplemente había desaparecido por completo de la vista.

-¿Funciono?...No…El desgraciado lo esquivo al último segundo. ¿Dónde está?- Pensaba Tsuna seriamente.

-¿Dónde está?...Eso es lo que estás pensando, ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Qu…?!- Reacciono Tsuna con gran sorpresa.

Volteando su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, Tsuna observaba con asombro como en el aire de este se encontraba suspendido el enmascarado hombre de cortos cabellos azul claro, el cual uso sus dos piernas para lanzar una doble patada hacia él. Teniendo tiempo para darse la vuelta hacia su dirección, Tsuna rápidamente cruzo sus dos brazos para bloquear un impacto con aquella patada doble de Blue.

Y aunque logro usar sus dos fornidas extremidades superiores para evitar que aquella poderosa doble patada impactara directamente con el resto de su cuerpo bien ejercitado, Tsuna termino saliendo volando hacia atrás por el increíble poder que esta poseía. Volando hacia atrás sin control y sin poder frenar, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados termino chocando y destruyendo un gran árbol uno tras otro hasta eventualmente salir del profundo bosque donde se encontraba.

Con el basto poder de su vuelo reducido tras haber chocado bruscamente con una gran cantidad de duros y grandes árboles, el joven Dragneel pudo clavar sus dos piernas en el terroso suelo y frenar finalmente al pisar con enorme firmeza. Estando detenido, Tsuna observaba como él ahora se encontraba en una despejada zona rocosa que se encontraba a solamente unos pocos centímetros de la boscosa zona en donde todavía se encontraba el llamado Blue.

-¡Tch! ¡Apareció a mi lado y me ataco…Ese maldito es más rápido y fuerte de lo que creí!- Pensaba Tsuna enfurecido.

-Bien. Lo saque fuera del bosque. Entonces…- Estando dentro del bosque, Blue apunto su mirada al despejado cielo azul sobre la zona-…Todas las tropas. Abran fuego contra el ser de cabello de rosados que está debajo de nuestras flotas. Sigan atacando hasta que su muerte sea confirmada-

En el momento en que el apodado "La Bestia" dijo aquellas palabras mientras se encontraba en el profundo bosque, el joven Dragneel que se encontraba en la despejada zona rocosa al lado de ese bosque paso a abrir sus marrones ojos con gran sorpresa al sentir algo con sus agudos sentidos. Levantando la mirada, Tsuna se sorprendió como en el despejado cielo azul sobre la zona donde estaba, un total de cinco grandes barcos acorazados y voladores que portaban la marca de Spriggan Tail en sus amplias banderas habían aparecido de la nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Barcos de los Spriggans?! ¡Maldición, se me olvida que esas cosas pueden ocultarse de los olfatos de los Dragon Slayers!- Pensó Tsuna con sorpresa y enojo.

Y la aparición de aquel quinteto de grande y acorazados barcos voladores no fue lo único que Tsuna observo con sus filosos ojos marrones. El joven mago de Fairy Tail observaba como cada uno de esos cincos barcos voladores empezaba a abrir tres compuertas en su parte más baja y a sus lados, y de cada una de esas compuertas, un cañón de notable tamaño surgía y empezaba a cargar esferas eléctrica energía mágica de color morado oscuro en su boca.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se sorprendió Tsuna aún más.

-¡Fuego!- Exclamaba Blue desde su posición.

Justo en el momento en que su general dio la orden, todos los cientos de soldados de Spriggan Tail que se encontraban en los cinco enormes barcos acorazados que volaban en el cielo rápidamente provocaron que los nueve cañones que cada una de estas flotas poseía inmediatamente dispararan múltiples ráfagas de energía mágica color morado oscuro y de un colosal tamaño hacia el rocoso suelo sobre el que Tsuna se mantenía.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamaba el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación con frustración.

Tsuna inmediatamente paso a dar veloces y amplios saltos hacia atrás con el objetivo esquivar el total de cuarenta y cinco enormes rayos de energía mágica que aquellos cinco barcos dispararon y los cuales al momento de tocar el rocoso suelo de aquella zona causaron instantáneamente una gran cadena de explosiones de colosal tamaño y brutal fuerza. Incluso con sus habilidades entrenadas por un año, a Tsuna le costaba esquivar sin daños todas aquellas enormes explosiones que los cinco barcos en el cielo seguían creando al seguir disparando continuamente sus cañones.

-¡Demonios, ese bastardo enmascarado le ordena a sus subordinados que me ataque en vez de luchar el mismo contra mi…Maldito cobarde!- Hablaba Tsuna enfadado mientras esquivaba las explosiones.

-Que cruel forma de llamarlo. No es cobardía. Llámalo trabajo en equipo-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna nuevamente con asombro.

Escuchando aquella voz al borde de sus oídos, el joven Dragneel rápidamente volteo su mirada hacia atrás mientras huía de las múltiples explosiones de energía que los barcos en el cielo causaban con los disparos de sus cañones. Y al hacerlo, Tsuna observaba con asombro como el enmascarado hombre de cortos cabellos azul claro y ropas negras apodado como "La Bestia" se encontraba a centímetros de él.

-¡Mald…!-

Antes de poder terminar de reaccionar a tiempo, Tsuna recibió un brutal impacto en su rostro por parte del apretado puño derecho de Blue e inevitablemente salió volando con gran fuerza hacia la dirección contraria a donde estaba planeando ir. Volando por el aire a una brutal velocidad y sin control de sí mismo, el joven Dragneel termino impactando directamente con una de las múltiples ráfagas de energía que las cinco flotas de Spriggan Tail disparaban desde sus cañones para después ser completamente envuelto por la gran explosión de energía que esta causo al igual que las demas.

-Con eso tuvo acabo. Paren el fuego- Hablaba Blue para provocar que los barcos en el cielo dejaran de disparar de sus cañones-Lo lamento mucho, Tsuna, pero no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo. Como te dije, tengo cosas que hac… ¿Eh?-

Pero antes de continuar hablando apropiadamente, Blue noto algo que capto su atención. Entre todos los cráteres y nubes de humo que crearon las múltiples explosiones de energía provocadas por los disparos de los cañones en el despejado cielo azul, había una densa de humo que empezaba a despejarse con las ráfagas de vientos de la zona y al hacerlo por completo, revelo como en su interior se encontraba de pie el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el cual apenas tenía unos leves rasguños en su piel y ropa.

-Maldición, eso dolió un poco…- Se quejaba Tsuna mientras agitaba la cabeza para quitarse algo de polvo.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-Pensaba Blue sorprendido- ¡¿Soporto el golpe de uno de nuestros cañones?! ¡Imposible! ¡Su poder es suficiente para acabar con una fortaleza de un solo tiro! ¡Pero este tipo, ¿Cómo…?!-

-¡Malditos, ya me hartaron! ¡Voy a incinerarlos!- Exclamo Tsuna con gran ira.

Con su filosa mirada de ojos marrones apuntada hacia los cinco enormes barcos acorazados de Spriggan Tail que flotaban altamente en el despejado cielo azul, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación paso a pisar con tal firmeza que la rocosa tierra bajo sus pies se fracturo de grave manera, al mismo tiempo que cubría todo su cuerpo en unas intensas llamas.

En ese estado, Tsuna abrió su boca con dientes parecidos a colmillos para así tomar un profundo respiro y empezar a acumular una gran cantidad de aire en su boca junto con las intensas llamas que cubrían su cuerpo. Luego de llenar sus dos mejillas con ellas, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados empezó a exhalar con dirección hacia al cielo al mismo tiempo que desde lo más profundo de su garganta el gritaba…

 **-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

Junto con aun más profundo alarido de alguna clase de enorme bestia, Tsuna disparo de su boca una descomunal masa de fuego carmesí que ascendía con enorme velocidad hacia los cinco barcos de Spriggan Tail que yacían flotando en el cielo, impresionando a los cientos de soldados que había en ellos y al general que permanecía en el suelo. Ante la enorme ráfaga de fuego que parecía un enorme meteoro que provenía desde la tierra en vez del cielo, aquellos cinco barcos voladores inmediatamente trataron de moverse de su posición.

Y aunque cuatro de ellos lo lograron, uno de ellos no tuvo la misma suerte. Sin tener tiempo para moverse de su posición en el aire, aquel enorme barco acorazado de Spriggan Tail que se encontraba en medio del cielo simplemente fue completamente cubierto por el colosal rugido de fuego de Tsuna y en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a carbonizarse por completo. El acero que conformaba a ese barco se derritió instantáneamente, su madera se incinero por completo al igual que sus banderas y los cientos de soldados que yacían sobre esa flota tuvieron la misma suerte.

Cuanto esa descomunal cantidad de llamas lanzadas de la boca del joven mago de Fairy Tail eventualmente se esfumaron tras unos segundos, el general de Spriggan Tail en tierra y los restantes cuatro enormes barcos acorazados en el cielo presenciaron con gran asombro como el barco que había recibido el ataque se había esfumado por completo sin dejar nada atrás aparte de un viento carbonizado en el aire del cielo.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Una de las flotas fue completamente…aniquilada?! ¡Ese rugido…fue completamente diferente a la versión de antes! ¡¿Se estaba conteniendo?!- Pensaba Blue con completa impresión.

-Maldición, y yo que use una buena parte de mi poder mágico para ese ataque, ¿Solo logre eliminar uno de esos molestos barcos? Bueno, al menos descargue mi ira- Comentaba Tsuna algo decepcionado.

-¡Tch! ¡Todas las flotas! ¡Vuelvan a disparar! ¡Esta vez no dejen de disparar hasta que todo este lugar este destruido junto con el tipo de cabellos rosados!- Gritaba Blue desde su posición.

Justamente luego de escuchar las furiosas órdenes de su general, los cientos de soldados de Spriggan Tail que yacían sobre esos enormes y acorazados barcos voladores inmediatamente los manipularon para que los cañones que se encontraban en lado derecho, lado izquierdo y parte baja apuntaran nuevamente al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación en tierra y empezaran a cargar para disparar. Pero antes de esto pasara…

 **-¡Chaos Meteor!-**

En el simple momento en que el aire fue decorado por aquellas feroces palabras dicho por una voz femenina, los cuatro barcos acorazados de Spriggan Tail que yacían en el aire y estaban a punto de disparar sus cañones repentinamente fueron víctimas de múltiples explosiones causadas por el impacto de una gran cantidad de pequeñas pero veloces esferas hechas con unas llamas de puro color rosado, lo cual sorprendió a los soldados en esos barcos, y a Blue y a Tsuna en tierra.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios pasa…?!- Se preguntaban los múltiples soldados en los barcos temblorosos por las explosiones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fueron atacados?! ¡No fue Tsuna, entonces, ¿Quién?!- Pensaba Blue sorprendido.

-¡Eso es…!- Pensaba Tsuna también sorprendido.

Tras unos segundos; Tsuna, Blue y los cientos de soldados de barcos en aquellos cuatro barcos voladores recién atacados presenciaron que en el aire alrededor de estos una figura humanoide volaba a gran velocidad.

Más específicamente hablando; era una bella joven de diecinueve años con una figura voluptuosa y curvilínea con una apariencia basada en unos largos cabellos negros que se agitaban con las brisas del viento, unos ojos doradas de aspecto bestial, dientes filosos, ondulantes estigmas negros en sus mejillas y frente, unas duras escamas negras en brazos y piernas que se unían completamente para formar guanteletes y rodilleras azabaches con filosas garras incluidas en sus dedos, ropas basadas en un abrigo negro sin mangas y que dejaba expuesto su ombligo y unos cortos pantaloncillos del mismo color, unas grandes alas de demonio hechas de una energía rosada pegada a su espalda, y con la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

-¡Yo me encargare de ustedes!- Exclamaba una seria Serena volando en el cielo en su forma Etherias.

-¡¿Serena?! ¡Tú, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué paso con el niño?!- Preguntaba Tsuna sorprendido al ver a su amiga que era un demonio de Zeref.

-¡Happy está llevándolo a un lugar seguro! ¡Yo simplemente no pudo irme, así que vine a hacerte refuerzos ya que pareces que los necesitas!- Respondia Serena mientras volaba.

-¡Yo estoy bien, pero no sabemos que podría pasarle a Happy y al niño! ¡Ve con ellos!- Gritaba el pelirosa algo enojado.

-¡No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien! ¡Además, después de que no te viera durante todo un año, ¿Pensaste que te abandonaría tan fácilmente?!- Respondió la sonriente joven pelinegra mientras giñaba el ojo derecho a su amigo.

-Tu… ¡Ya que! ¡Tú encárgate de esas molestias en el cielo y de este con mascara!- Gritaba Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es lo que planeaba!- Respondió Serena igual de sonriente.

Terminada aquella conversación a gritos, ambos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail tenían sus objetivos claros. Mientras la demonio de los libros de Zeref volaba con las grandes alas de energía rosada que se mantenían unidas a su espalda y atacaba a las soldados en las cuatros flotas voladores de Spriggan Tail con las llamas rosadas de su Maldición del Caos, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación en tierra se mantenía serio mientras observaba fijamente al llamado Blue, el cual al parecer mantenía una seria actitud detrás de la máscara negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Esa chica en el cielo…Aunque no sé qué clase de magia está usando, puedo sentir que también es bastante fuerte. Seguramente ella podrá encargarse de los soldados en mis flotas. Aunque no duda de que el más peligroso aquí es…- Blue apunto su mirada hacia Tsuna-…Es el. Aunque al principio pensé que este chico rosaba mi nivel de poder si me contenía, ahora puedo sentir que el poder comparable al de los generales…no…puede que más. Si no lo elimino ahora…él puede llegar a ser una gran amenaza en el futuro. No lo permitiré-

-Ahora por fin podremos luchar solamente nosotros- Dijo Tsuna seriamente mientras chocaba sus puños con ira.

-Si. Al parecer era inevitable. Me encargare personalmente de acabar con tu vida, Tsuna- Hablo Blue seriamente.

-Te digo lo mismo, Blue- Contesto Tsuna con el mismo tono.

Acabando de hablar entre ellos con un serio tono, el joven mago de Fairy Tail apretaba sus dos puños con aun más fuerza mientras que el general de Spriggan Tail se ponía nuevamente en una posición de cuatro patas. Con Blue en aquella posición, Tsuna se sorprendió al presenciar como el torso y brazos de este repentinamente sufrieron un aumento muscular que provoco el rompimiento de su camisa negra para que después un total de seis grandes espinas blancas surgieran de su espalda.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Se sorprendió el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

-Allá voy- Comunico el hombre de cabellos azul claro seriamente.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Blue pasó a impulsarse con una velocidad con dirección hacia Tsuna. Pero viajando a través del aire a una gran rapidez, Blue paso a colocarse en una posición fetal para después empezar a girar a una gran velocidad sin ninguna razón en aparente, y debido a esa rotación combinada con las múltiples espinas que este ser hizo surgir de su espalda, Tsuna presenciaba como parecía si una enorme esfera de picos se venía en su dirección a gran velocidad.

Aunque sin temor alguno, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se mantuvo firme en su posición e inmediatamente paso a apuntar su completamente vendada mano derecha hacia adelante y al hacerlo, logro detener el fuerte avance y veloz rotación del cuerpo del general de Spriggan Tail al ser capaz de sostener con gran firmeza una de las enormes espinas blancas que surgían de su musculosa espalda. Y sosteniendo a Blue, Tsuna empezó a brotar algunas llamas de esa mano derecha.

 **-¡Karyu no Akugeki!-**

Sosteniendo firmemente al general de Spriggan Tail por una de las seis grandes espinas blancas que surgían de su espalda con su vendada mano derecha, el joven mago de Fairy Tail libero una enorme y poderosa llamarada carmesí de esta y cubrió completamente a su enemigo con ella. Pero tras unos segundos, Tsuna volvió a sorprenderse al ver como todas llamas que su mano derecha se desvanecieron por completo al introducirse en el interior del cuerpo de Blue a traves de su musculosa piel.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Mis llamas…fueron absorbidas?!- Reacciono el joven de cabellos rosados.

-¡No me subestimes!- Exclamo Blue severamente.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, el ser apodado como "La Bestia" provoco que una de las seis grandes seis espinas que yacían en su espalda y que Tsuna se mantenía sosteniendo repentinamente aumentara su tamaño y largo. Ante el aumento de forma de esa espina, Tsuna se vio obligarla a soltarla y después a dar un amplio salto de retroceso. Pero retrocediendo, Tsuna empezó a acumular unas enormes feroces llamas en sus ambas manos con un único objetivo…

 **-¡Karyu no Koen!-**

Uniendo el bestial fuego carmesí que bañaba su mano derecha con el igualmente poderoso fuego que cubría su mano izquierda, un feroz Tsuna creo una enorme esfera de llamas carmesí que inmediatamente fue lanzada al llamado Blue que encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Pero en el momento de ser envuelta por la inmensa cantidad de llamas, Blue provoco nuevamente que cada porción de estas se introdujeran en su musculoso cuerpo hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo. Aunque al hacerlo esta vez, se observaba como algunas zonas del cuerpo de Blue emitían un intenso humo calorífico como si se estuviera quemando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi cuerpo ya llego a su límite tras absorber solo dos ataques?! ¡¿Qué tan poderosas son llamas de este tipo?!- Pensaba Blue sorprendido.

-¡Entonces, ¿Qué te parece esto?!- Grito la feroz voz de Tsuna.

Dirigiendo la mirada de su máscara hacia adelante y observando lo que había delante de él, Blue logro mover su cabeza a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar un potente golpe del apretado puño izquierdo de Tsuna, el cual se había posicionado en frente de su oponente en cuestión de segundos. Y aprovechando que el joven mago se encontraba tan cerca, Blue inmediatamente le lanzo un rodillazo con dirección al abdomen con su pierna derecha.

Pero antes de que este ataque por parte del enmascarado hombre de cortos cabellos azules pudiera llegar a su objetivo, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados lo bloqueo con un golpe de su propia rodilla derecha. Y con este ataque bloqueado, Blue pasó a apretar su puño derecho con gran fuerza con la intensión de lanzar un golpe con él. Pero antes de que este ataque fuera lanzado, Tsuna presencio como el brazo derecho de Blue el cual ya era bastante musculo, aumento su tamaño en gran medida de un segundo a otro.

-¡¿Cambio de forma?!- Volvió el joven mago de fuego a reaccionar con sorpresa.

-¡Ya es muy tarde!- Exclamo el hombre enmascarado.

Utilizando el apretado y musculoso puño derecho que poseía un tamaño comparable al de un árbol, Blue lanzo un verdaderamente veloz y poderoso golpe hacia Tsuna quien se encontraba a unos centímetros de él, y quien no tuvo tiempo para moverse de posición. Y recibiendo el tremendo impacto de aquel descomunal puño en todo su cuerpo, el joven pelirosado simplemente no pudo evitar salir volando varios metros hacia, aunque no era nada que no pudiera detener al pisar con gran firmeza el rocoso suelo.

Aunque justamente luego de alejarse del general de Spriggan Tail por varios metros, Tsuna apunto su filosa mirada de filosos ojos marrones hacia él y observo como el enorme puño derecho que el poseía volvió a la normalidad para después mirar como nuevamente adopto una posición de cuatro patas mientras las grandes espinas blancas en su musculosa espalda aumentaron su número de seis a nueve.

-¡Toma esto!- Exclamo Blue amenazantemente.

Diciendo esas palabras, Blue provoco que las nueve grandes espinas que yacían en su espalda salieran disparadas como misiles hacia Tsuna y luego otras nueve espinas surgieran en su espalda para salir nuevamente disparadas y regeneradas, una y otra vez. Pero incluso con aquellos múltiples proyectiles volando a su dirección, Tsuna mantenía una mezcla de seriedad y furia en su mirada mientras se quedaba firme en su posición.

Aumentando a cada segundo la presión que sus pies ejercían hasta el punto de fracturar de grave manera la dura roca que componía el terroso suelo que ellos pisaban, el serio joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados apretaba fuertemente su vendado puño derecho al mismo tiempo que invocaba un notablemente grande círculo mágico de puro color rojo carmesí en frente de su posición para después gritar ferozmente...

 **-¡Karyu no Hoken!-**

Exclamando feroz y fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo al mismo tiempo que extendía con gran impulso su apretado puño derecho hacia el gran círculo mágico de color rojo en frente de su posición, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación provoco que de este saliera disparado un enorme puño hecho únicamente con unas torrenciales llamas carmesí que termino incinerando todas las puntiagudas agujas que viajaban por el aire hacia su creador y que quemaba todo la tierra por la que pasaba mientras avanzaba hacia el peliazul ahí presente.

Ante el veloz acercamiento de aquel colosal y destructivo puño de fuego controlado por su oponente, Blue inmediatamente paso a moverse de su actual posición para esquivarlo, o al menos tratarlo. Aunque Blue movió rápidamente su cuerpo hacia un lado para esquivar aquel enorme puño de ardientes llamas de Tsuna, simplemente no pudo evitar que todo su brazo izquierdo se viera completamente envuelta por este y fuera instantáneamente incinerado en cuestión de nanosegundos hasta terminar desapareciendo junto con las llamas.

-¡Ah!- Exclamo Blue con dolor al ver borrado todo su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Bien, le di! ¡Parece que no puede absorber siempre mis llamas!- Pensaba Tsuna con orgullo de sí mismo.

-¡E-Este maldito…!- Pensaba Blue- ¡Mis espinas que son más fuertes que el acero y mi brazo… ¿Qué tan fuerte son esas llamas?! ¡Pensar que me hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un ataque directo…! ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Mientras solo sea algo como un brazo…!-

Mientras sus serios pensamientos fluían en su mente, el general de Spriggan Tail provoco que de zona emputada de su brazo completamente incinerado unas desagradablemente grandes masas de grandes surgieran y empezaran a adquirir una curiosa forma, lo cual sorprendió al joven mago de Fairy Tail a la distancia. Tsuna observo con sorpresa asombro cono aquella masa de carne en la zona del brazo calcinado de Blue término tomando la forma de otro brazo cubierto incluso con su piel y notables músculos.

-¡…No estoy perdiendo nada!- Pensaba Blue sonriente con su brazo izquierdo restablecido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Puedes regenerarte?!... Desgraciado, en serio has estado haciendo un montón de cosas raras desde hace rato. Incluso me haces pensar que no eres humano- Comentaba Tsuna con disgusto.

-Que coincidencia- Hablaba Blue tranquilamente- Yo también he llegado a pensar lo mismo sobre ti, Tsuna. Me haces dudar si eres humano con ese enorme poder que posees. Aunque si hablamos sobre seres no humanos aquí…-

Haciendo una pausa en su hablar, Blue levanto la mirada detrás de su máscara negra al cielo, lo cual provoco que Tsuna también alzara la suya por intriga. Alzando ambos magos masculinos la mirada, observaron cómo continuaba la batalla entre los cuatro enormes barcos acorazados de Spriggan Tail que usaban sus múltiples cañones y la hermosa maga de Fairy Tail que era un demonio de los libros de Zeref en su forma Etherias y que atacaba con las llamas rosadas de su Maldición de Caos.

-…Creo que esa amiga tuya es la mejor candidata, ¿No crees?- Termino de hablar Blue nuevamente observando a Tsuna.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaba Tsuna con disgusto en su filosa mirada de ojos marrones.

-Cuando vi los poderes de esa chica…Se llamaba Serena, ¿Verdad? Bueno, en cualquier caso, cuando vi sus poderes pensé que era alguna clase de Take Over…pero no lo parece. Esta sensación que ella transmite…no parece ser poder mágico…Sino más bien algo diferente…un poder maligno… ¿No siente los mismo?- Preguntaba el general de los Spriggans.

-No veas ni hables de Serena como si la conocieras, maldito degenerado. Aquí el único ser malvado eres tú- Contesto el joven pelirosado con seria actitud.

-Vaya, parece que toque un punto sensible. En cualquier caso, no estoy diciendo que sea algo malo no ser humano. Es más, es algo realmente bueno desde mi punto de vista- Comento Blue entre risas.

-¿Realmente bueno?- Repitió Tsuna con confusión.

-Así es- Hablaba Blue- Yo siempre comiendo solamente humano tras humano, y aunque me gustan, hay veces que quisiera cambiar. Por eso me alegro cuando encuentro una nueva clase de vida como tu amiga Serena. Me muero de ganas de saber a qué sabrá su carne-

-¡…!- Tsuna abrió sus filosos marrones ojos con terrorífica sorpresa.

En el siguiente segundo después de que el general de Spriggan Tail dijera aquellas palabras que le provocaban gran placer y de que el joven mago de Fairy Tail mostrara una expresión que claramente expulsaba un aterrador odio; Blue se sorprendió en gran medida al presenciar como Tsuna se presentaba repentinamente a unos centímetros en frente de el con una mirada de gran odio poseyendo sus ojos, unas venas de ira decorando su frente y unas colosales llamas de ira recubriendo su apretado vendado puño derecho en veloz movimiento.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Blue tratando de retroceder.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Grito Tsuna con enorme rabia poseyéndolo.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena al escuchar ese furioso grito incluso desde la altura en que batallaba.

De un instante a otro, Tsuna utilizo su apretado puño lleno de vendas junto con todo su brazo derecho, el cual estaba completamente rodeado por unas monstruosas llamas de un color carmesí más profundo de lo habitual, para clavar un tremendo impacto en el rostro desprotegido de Blue, y no solamente partir la máscara negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro en miles de pedazos, sino también mandarlo a volar con una descomunal fuerza.

Mientras los pedazos de su ahora destrozada mascara negra se esparcían por los suelos tras recibir el brutal golpe de Tsuna; Blue inevitablemente volaba sin control por los aires con una enorme velocidad y dando numerosos giros sin freno para después comenzar a rebotar numerosas veces en el rocoso suelo de la zona como si fuera una roca en el agua y finalmente terminar frenando al colisionar destructivamente contra una enorme roca y quedar envuelto en la gran montaña de humo que este impacto provoco.

-¡No te permitiré que la toques!- Exclamaba un serio Tsuna mientras apagaba las llamas de su puño.

-¿Qué paso? Tsuna parece aún más enojado que antes, ¿Qué habrá hecho ese tipo?- Pensaba Serena mientras observaba la situación desde el cielo.

-M-Maldición, eso sí que fue un golpe…fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude verlo venir…Supongo que esa chica es un punto mucho más sensible de lo que creí…mejor no me meto más con ella…- Decía la voz de Blue desde el interior de aquella enorme nube de polvo que había creado su choque, aunque con un tono un poco diferente al de antes.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios…Su voz cambio…? Además…esa voz…- Pensaba Tsuna con sus ojos marrones empezó a abrirse con sorpresa poco a poco.

-En realidad tratabas de acabarme con ese golpe, ¿Verdad, Tsuna? Lo digo porque ese puñetazo fue tan potente…- Hablaba la extraña voz de Blue.

-¡E-Esta voz…y este olor de ahora…No puede ser, no puede ser, no puedo ser…!- Hablaba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados empezando a entrar en estado de shock.

-…Que me hizo volver a mi forma original-

Luego de que aquellas palabras surgieran del nuevo tono de voz del apodado "La Bestia", un Tsuna en estado de shock en tierra y una combatiente Serena en el cielo observaron como un ser llamado Blue surgió de aquella enorme nube de polvo que se despejaba con el viento, un Blue que era muy diferente que al que ellos conocían pero al mismo tiempo alguien muy conocido ante sus miradas.

El joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref presenciaron como el general de Spriggan Tail que ellos enfrentaban ahora poseía la forma un pequeño gato azul con un vientre y barriga blancos, una cabeza rectangular con la parte interna de sus orejas gatunas de color rosado y unos grandes ojos negros que no reflejaban más que maldad, sin mencionar que vestía una bandana negra alrededor de su frente peluda y una corta y sucia capa negra colgada alrededor de su cuello. Aparte de sus ojos llenos de frialdad y sus vestimentas, era imposible que aquellos dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail no reconocieran la forma de aquel ser Exceed.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿H-Happy?!- Reacciono Serena con gran sorpresa mientras los disparos de los cañones de las flotas de los Spriggans en el aire.

-¡H-Happy… ¿En serio eres Happy?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Balbuceaba Tsuna en estado de shock mientras retrocedía levemente.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué te pasa, Tsuna? ¿Por qué pusiste esa clase de cara?- Preguntaba el general de Spriggan Tail con la forma de un antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail.

-¡N-No te dejes engañar, Tsuna! ¡Ese no es Happy!- Grito Serena repentinamente desde el cielo.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el llamado Blue con confusión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué se refiere Sere…?!- Pero antes de seguir pensando Tsuna abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al recordar algo primordial-… ¡E-Es cierto! ¡A-Ahora que lo pienso…este Happy no es Happy en realidad! ¡Es como con Serena y Sena! ¡Son gemelos…o dobles… ¿O impostores?! ¡Maldición, lo importante que este es el Happy del mundo de Helland, no es mi Happy!...Demonios, no importa como lo diga, este asunto de mundos paralelos me sigue confundiendo-

-Oye, Tsuna, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Primero lucias como si hubieras visto algo aterrador pero ahora luces como si estuvieras pensando algo realmente complicado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que hablaba antes esa mujer?- Preguntaba el doble de Happy de Helland seriamente.

-¡Tch!- Tsuna volvió a centrar una furiosa mirada en su enemigo a pesar de su apariencia-…Tu… ¿Eres el doble de Happy? Lo eres, ¿Verdad? Al igual que Sena luce y huele igual que Sena…Tu luces y hueles igual que Happy-

-Otra vez con esa palabra. Happy, Happy, Happy. ¿De quién rayos están hablando tú y esa mujer? ¿Quién demonios es Happy?- Preguntaba confuso el felino general enemigo.

-¡¿De quién…?! ¡De ti obviamente, maldito! ¡¿Acaso…Acaso no te viste antes?!- Preguntaba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados furioso.

-¿Antes?- el llamado Blue abrió sus fríos ojos con leve sorpresa tras recordar- Ah, ¿Acaso te refieres al Exceed de antes? ¿Al que se llevó volando mi postre? Me estás diciendo que ese Happy del que ustedes hablan es ese Exceed y que yo soy igual a el, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué yo soy su doble de Helland y él es mi doble de Earthland? ¿Algo así?-

-¡¿Qu…?! ¡¿No te habías dado cuenta?!- Reacciono el joven Dragon Slayer con asombro.

-Bueno, en realidad no…- Hablaba Blue con tranquilidad-…He permanecido tantos años en mi forma humana que hace mucho tiempo que olvido como lucia mi forma de Exceed, aunque tampoco como es si me sirviera de algo recordar esa forma. Es imposible que alguien le tenga miedo o respeto a un pequeño gato parlante, y como general de Spriggan Tail es imposible que yo no fuera poseyera estas cualidades. Por eso aprendí como transformarme en humano. Sin mencionar que el tamaño de su boca me permite devorar más fácilmente a mis presas, y seguir evolucionando-

-¿Eh? ¿Evolucionando?- Repitió Tsuna con confusión al escuchar esas palabras.

-Ah, ¿No te lo he dicho?- Hablaba Blue- Veras, Tsuna, mi magia se basa en la "Evolución" por así decirlo, aunque más que magia, podrías llamarlo habilidad, aunque no importa como la llames en realidad. Para que tú lo entiendas, solamente te explicare que mi magia hace que cada vez yo coma cierta cantidad de vidas inteligentes, como los humanos por ejemplo, mi cuerpo "evoluciona". En otras palabras; me vuelvo más fuerte, rápido, listo e incluso gano habilidades como las que he estado usando en nuestra batalla. Control de masa de muscular, generación y control de nuevos huesos, absorción de ciertos elemento como el fuego, aumento de tamaño, regeneración, y muchas más. Yo llamo a este poder Magia de Evolución, ¿Y? ¿A que es genial, Verdad?-

-¡¿G-Genial, dices?! ¡Por esos…tantas vidas… ¿Para eso tomas tantas vidas?! ¡¿Para ser más poderoso?!- Gritaba Tsuna nuevamente con gran enojo.

-Bueno, en parte sí. Pero también lo hago…-

Hablando, el ser que era el doble de Happy del mundo paralelo llamado Helland provoco que todo su pequeño cuerpo repentinamente se viera rodeado por una brillante luz blanca, lo cual sorprendió al joven mago de Fairy Tail ahí presente. Con su oponente rodeado por aquella brillante luz, Tsuna empezó como su silueta empezó a cambiar.

Cuando la luz blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo se desvaneció, se apreciaba como el Happy de Helland que se hacía llamar Blue "La Bestia" ahora poseía nuevamente el tonificado cuerpo humano de un hombre adulto con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos azules, frios ojos negros y solamente vestido con unos largos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

-…Porque me gusta matar humanos y comérmelos. Es una increíble sensación- Término de hablar Blue nuevamente en su forma humano.

-¡…!-Reacciono Tsuna abriendo su ya muy furiosos ojos con aterrador asombro.

Justamente luego de escuchar aquellas tétricas palabras por parte de su enemigo, Tsuna no tardo ni un segundo en cubrir todo su cuerpo en unas grandes y poderosas llamas carmesí que atrajeron la atención de Serena que batalla en el cielo y de Blue a unos metros de el en suelo. La joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y el general de Spriggan Tail presenciaban como el cálido brillo carmesí que emitían las llamas que cubrían al joven Dragneel aumentaba a cada segundo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a cambiar notablemente.

De un segundo a otro, el puro color rojo carmesí que representaba a las poderosas llamas que envolvían al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación fue cambiado por un santo color blanco. Y junto con ese cambio de color en sus llamas, Tsuna también provoco que una serie de escamas de color blanco se presentaran en la piel de su frente, mejillas y tonificados brazos, algo que sorprendió a los demás presentes en la zona.

-Modo del Dragón de Llamas Blancas- Nombraba un serio Tsuna el modo que combinaba el poder del Dragon Slayer de Fuego y la Dragon Slayer Blanco.

-Vaya…- Comentaba Blue sonriente e impresionado.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba Serena observando todo desde el cielo mientras batallaba.

-Mataste a miles de personas incluidos los padres de aquel niño, amenazaste a Serena y ahora te atreves a dañar la imagen de alguien que literalmente es mi hermano…A ti en serio te gusta hacerme enojar, ¿Verdad?- Hablaba Tsuna en un serio tono.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Preguntaba Blue con leve interés.

-"¿Qué hare?" ¿No es algo obvio?- El joven Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas se colocó en posición- ¡Usare estas llamas del juicio para darte tu maldito castigo, falso Happy!-

… _Con Fuego y Luz combinadas, Tsuna aplastara a la oscuridad…_

 **Continuara…**


	96. Pescado

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 24/96: ¡Pescado!**

Una gran cantidad de eventos y batallas ha ocurrido en la guerra entre los magos del Reino de Fiore de Earthland y los magos del ejército de Spriggan Tail del mundo paralelo de Helland. Hasta el momento, dos generales de Spriggan Tail han caído ante grupos de jóvenes magos y uno de ellos se ha alzado sobre ellos. El general de Spriggan Tail más recientemente en ser derrotado fue el llamado Quake "El Amo de la Tierra".

El cual resultaba ser el doble de Helland del fallecido padre de Roku, el cual fue quien la venció con la determinación de proteger a Lucia. Pero al mismo tiempo que este general caía; Tsuna, Serena y Happy llegaron al bunker que ellos fueron asignados a proteger y presenciaron como todos los ciudadanos de Fiore que se refugiaban en este habían muerto ante otro general de Spriggan Tail que seguía ahí presente y que se presentó más tarde como Blue "La Bestia".

Y así, mientras Happy llevaba a un lugar seguro a un niño que era el último sobreviviente de aquella masacre y Serena enfrentaba las múltiples flotas de Spriggan Tail en el cielo en su forma Etherias, un furioso Tsuna batallaba con Blue, quien no solamente revelo múltiples habilidades generadas por su magia al devorar a miles de personas con el paso de los años, sino que también revelo su identidad como el doble de Helland de cierto exceed de Fairy Tail…

… **Continuación…**

¿Antes?- el llamado Blue abrió sus fríos ojos con leve sorpresa tras recordar- Ah, ¿Acaso te refieres al Exceed de antes? ¿Al que se llevó volando mi postre? Me estás diciendo que ese Happy del que ustedes hablan es ese Exceed y que yo soy igual a el, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué yo soy su doble de Helland y él es mi doble de Earthland? ¿Algo así?-

-¡¿Qu…?! ¡¿No te habías dado cuenta?!- Reacciono el joven Dragon Slayer con asombro.

-Bueno, en realidad no…- Hablaba Blue con tranquilidad-…He permanecido tantos años en mi forma humana que hace mucho tiempo que olvido como lucia mi forma de Exceed, aunque tampoco como es si me sirviera de algo recordar esa forma. Es imposible que alguien le tenga miedo o respeto a un pequeño gato parlante, y como general de Spriggan Tail es imposible que yo no fuera poseyera estas cualidades. Por eso aprendí como transformarme en humano. Sin mencionar que el tamaño de su boca me permite devorar más fácilmente a mis presas, y seguir evolucionando-

-¿Eh? ¿Evolucionando?- Repitió Tsuna con confusión al escuchar esas palabras.

-Ah, ¿No te lo he dicho?- Hablaba Blue- Veras, Tsuna, mi magia se basa en la "Evolución" por así decirlo, aunque más que magia, podrías llamarlo habilidad, aunque no importa como la llames en realidad. Para que tú lo entiendas, solamente te explicare que mi magia hace que cada vez yo coma cierta cantidad de vidas inteligentes, como los humanos por ejemplo, mi cuerpo "evoluciona". En otras palabras; me vuelvo más fuerte, rápido, listo e incluso gano habilidades como las que he estado usando en nuestra batalla. Control de masa de muscular, generación y control de nuevos huesos, absorción de ciertos elemento como el fuego, aumento de tamaño, regeneración, y muchas más. Yo llamo a este poder Magia de Evolución, ¿Y? ¿A que es genial, Verdad?-

-¡¿G-Genial, dices?! ¡Por esos…tantas vidas… ¿Para eso tomas tantas vidas?! ¡¿Para ser más poderoso?!- Gritaba Tsuna nuevamente con gran enojo.

-Bueno, en parte sí. Pero también lo hago…-

Hablando, el ser que era el doble de Happy del mundo paralelo llamado Helland provoco que todo su pequeño cuerpo repentinamente se viera rodeado por una brillante luz blanca, lo cual sorprendió al joven mago de Fairy Tail ahí presente. Con su oponente rodeado por aquella brillante luz, Tsuna empezó como su silueta empezó a cambiar.

Cuando la luz blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo se desvaneció, se apreciaba como el Happy de Helland que se hacía llamar Blue "La Bestia" ahora poseía nuevamente el tonificado cuerpo humano de un hombre adulto con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos azules, fríos ojos negros y solamente vestido con unos largos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

-…Porque me gusta matar humanos y comérmelos. Es una increíble sensación- Término de hablar Blue nuevamente en su forma humano.

-¡…!-Reacciono Tsuna abriendo su ya muy furiosos ojos con aterrador asombro.

Justamente luego de escuchar aquellas tétricas palabras por parte de su enemigo, Tsuna no tardo ni un segundo en cubrir todo su cuerpo en unas grandes y poderosas llamas carmesí que atrajeron la atención de Serena que batalla en el cielo y de Blue a unos metros de el en suelo. La joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y el general de Spriggan Tail presenciaban como el cálido brillo carmesí que emitían las llamas que cubrían al joven Dragneel aumentaba a cada segundo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a cambiar notablemente.

De un segundo a otro, el puro color rojo carmesí que representaba a las poderosas llamas que envolvían al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación fue cambiado por un santo color blanco. Y junto con ese cambio de color en sus llamas, Tsuna también provoco que una serie de escamas de color blanco se presentaran en la piel de su frente, mejillas y tonificados brazos, algo que sorprendió a los demas presentes en la zona.

-Modo del Dragón de Llamas Blancas- Nombraba un serio Tsuna el modo que combinaba el poder del Dragon Slayer de Fuego y la Dragon Slayer Blanco.

-Vaya…- Comentaba Blue sonriente e impresionado.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba Serena observando todo desde el cielo mientras batallaba.

-Mataste a miles de personas incluidos los padres de aquel niño, amenazaste a Serena y ahora te atreves a dañar la imagen de alguien que literalmente es mi hermano…A ti en serio te gusta hacerme enojar, ¿Verdad?- Hablaba Tsuna en un serio tono.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Preguntaba Blue con leve interés.

-"¿Qué hare?" ¿No es algo obvio?- El joven Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas se colocó en posición- ¡Usare estas llamas del juicio para darte tu maldito castigo, falso Happy!-

-…- El llamado Blue en quedaba en serio silencio mientras en realidad pensaba- Este tipo…Su poder mágico no solamente aumento, sino que ahora presenta alguna clase de cambio…Un cambio poderoso. Esas llamas blancas…Algo me dice que no una magia de fuego normal. Sera mejor que sea prudente con mi distancia mientras Tsuna se mantenga con aquellas llamas blancas rodeándolo-

Manteniendo aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza, Blue provoco que la masa muscular de su fornida espalda desnuda empezara a moverse como si estuviera viva y quisiera cambiar su figura, y eso fue exactamente lo que paso. De un instante a otro, se pudo presenciar cómo un total de cuatro grandes patas de araña formadas por alguna clase de flexible, duro y reflectante metal surgieron en la espalda de Blue, sorprendiendo al joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados presente en aquella destruida zona rocosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Patas de araña?- Reacciono Tsuna con confusión.

-Eso es solamente lo que parecen, Tsuna. Estas cosas en mi espalda en realidad son tentáculos formados por mi extensión y control de mi masa muscular, y recubiertos por un mejoramiento de mi piel que es diez veces más dura que el acero- Explicaba Blue tranquilamente.

-No me importa lo que sean…pero, ¿Es otra de las habilidades que adquiriste…comiendo personas?- Preguntaba Tsuna con disgusto.

-¿Eh? Por supuesto. ¿Cómo mas obtendría habilidades tan fantásticas como estas, Tsuna?- Contesto el general de los Spriggans con normalidad.

-¡Tch! ¡No contestes como si fuera algo de lo más normal, maldito degenerado!- Gritaba el mago de Fairy Tail realmente enfurecido.

Manteniendo una enorme furia en sus filosos ojos de color marrón, el joven Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas piso con enorme firmeza mientras abalanzaba su vendada mano derecha en dirección de su enemigo a la distancia para provocar que una enorme oleada del fuego blanco que le rodeaba inmediatamente avanzara rápidamente por suelo y aire hacia él.

Pero con tal potente ataque dirigiéndose hacia su posición, el apodado "La Bestia" paso a colocarse en cuatro patas en el rocoso suelo mientras las cuatro grandes patas de araña en su espalda pasaban a presionarse fuertemente en este mismo. Y creando una firme presión en el rocoso con las grandes patas de araña en su espalda al igual que con sus manos y pies, Blue uso todas estas para impulsar un alto y veloz salto que lo posiciono a varios metros en el aire, y en donde observaba la enorme olas de fuego blanco de su enemigo pasar por su anterior posición.

Estando a una gran altura en medio del aire, el Happy de Helland en una forma humana observaba con profunda impresión como gran porción del rocoso suelo en donde él estaba ahora yacía envuelto por las colosalmente enormes y poderosas llamas blancas del joven mago de Fairy Tail durante varios segundos, para después despejarse y dejar presenciar como ahora no había nada más que un profundo cráter de tierra extensamente calcinada.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡El suelo cambio por completo en un segundo!- Pensaba Blue sorprendido.

-¡No te dejare escapar!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el hombre de cabellos azul claro con asombro.

Dándose la vuelta en pleno aire con gran rapidez, Blue observo con sorpresa como un furioso Tsuna no solamente se encontraba unos pocos metros más alto que el en el aire sino también a unos pocos centímetros de su posición. Y estando muy cerca de su enemigo, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados provoco que la poderosa capa de brillantes y calientes llamas blancas que rodeaba todo su cuerpo pasara a envolver solamente su pierna derecha.

 **-¡Hakuenryu no Kagitsume!-**

Exclamando fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo, el joven Dragneel instantáneamente paso utilizar su pie derecho envuelto en una gran llamarada de brillante fuego blanco para clavar una intensa patada en el desprotegido abdomen del llamado Blue mientras ambos estaban en medio del aire. Justamente al momento de sentir como aquella patada de su enemigo se clavaba en la piel de su abdomen, Blue sintió un intenso dolor que se aumentaba a cada nanosegundo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna ferozmente mientras aumentaba la presión de su ataque rápida e intensamente.

-¡C-Caliente!- Fue lo único que pudo pensar Blue en aquel instante.

Estando todavía a una gran altura en el aire, el general de Spriggan Tail comenzó a descender con una tremenda potencia justo después de recibir la patada del joven Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas y termino estrellando brutalmente en el quemado terroso suelo en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo. Después de eso, Blue se estremecía con gran dolor en su cráter en el suelo mientras Tsuna caía firmemente en este a unos metros de la posición de su enemigo y mientras otra capa de llamas blancas volvía a envolverlo.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Q-Quema, quema demasiado! ¡No solamente mi abdomen, puedo sentir como si todos mis órganos se estuvieran derritiendo! ¡¿Q-Que pasa con el calor de ese ataque?! ¡E-El poder calorífico de esa patada fue muy diferente a todos sus ataques anteriores! ¡¿A-Acaso este es el poder de esas llamas blancas?!- Pensaba Blue mientras se retorcía con gran dolor.

-¿Qué pasa, falso Happy? ¿El calor de la fusión del fuego y la luz de dragón es demasiado para tu cuerpo evolucionado?- Hablaba Tsuna con seriedad.

-¡E-Este maldito…! ¡Pensar que tome una gran distancia de él y aun así apareció de la nada ante mí en tan solo un segundo…! ¡N-No puedo distraerme ni un inst…!-

Pero antes de poder continuar formando palabras dentro de su cabeza, el apodado "La Bestia" que se encontraba en el proceso de levantarse del fragmentado y profundo cráter que había formado su brutal choque en el quemado suelo terroso, pudo notar claramente como repentinamente su herido cuerpo humano dejo de obedecerlo y solamente se quedaba paralizado.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡N-No p-puedo moverme… ¿Q-Que demonios pasa…?!- Pensaba Blue con ira y confusión mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo aunque inútilmente.

-No puedes moverte, ¿Verdad?- Comento Tsuna con una leve sonrisa de burla.

-¡¿Es obra suya?! ¡Pero, ¿Cómo…?!- Se preguntaba el hombre de cabellos azul claro con rabia.

Estando de rodillas en el quemado suelo terroso, Blue bajaba su mirada de enojados ojos negros con la intención de encontrar la parálisis de su herido cuerpo de humano y logro encontrarla con tan solo unos segundos. Observando con atención la zona de su abdomen, el cual se encontraba severamente quemado debido al anterior ataque de su joven enemigo, Blue presenciaba con asombro como en este se encontraba una clase de estigma formada por unas líneas blancas que liberaban un fuerte brillo del mismo color.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ¡¿Una estigma?! ¡¿Esto es lo me impide moverme?! ¡¿Me lo puso con el anterior ataque?!- Reacciono Blue con sorpresa.

-La estigma del dragón blanco no dejara que tu cuerpo se mueva hasta recibir el castigo santo, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Lisa la primera vez que use este ataque. De cualquier forma, ahora no podrás esquivar mi siguiente golpe, falso Happy- Dijo el joven pelirosado con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Maldición, pensar que este tipo tendría un ataque como este…! ¡Pero no me subestimes!- Pensaba un paralizado Blue.

-Este es el final- Comento Tsuna seriamente.

Pasando una vez a pisar el terroso suelo bajo sus pies con sandalias con tal firmeza que este se fragmentaba de grave manera, Tsuna apretaba severamente su puño derecho que se encontraba completamente lleno de vendas al igual que casi todo su brazo y haciendo eso también pasaba a rodearlo con todas las llamas blancas que rodeaban su cuerpo y las cuales aumentaban su poder y brillo a cada segundo que pasaba.

 **-¡Hakuenryu no Gekitetsu!-**

Gritando furiosamente aquellas palabras, Tsuna inmediatamente dio un potente salto en dirección al paralizado Blue al mismo tiempo que dirigía su apretado puño envuelvo en inmensamente poderosas llamas blancas hacia su dirección. Pero justamente a unos nanosegundos antes de que el destructivo impacto de fuego blanco de Tsuna llegara a conectar con el herido y paralizado cuerpo de Blue, el presencio con asombro como este fue envuelto repentinamente en un fuerte brillo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Tsuna con confusión.

Aunque se encontraba sumamente confundido por lo que veían sus filosos ojos marrones, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados siguió avanzando para que su apretado puño derecho y las intensas llamas blancas que le rodeaban impactaran contra su enemigo. Pero solamente a unos centímetros y a unas fracciones de nanosegundo de que este objetivo se cumpliera, Tsuna presencio con asombro como su "Martillo del Dragón de Llamas Blancas" termino golpeando al aire debido a que todo el cuerpo del llamado Blue había desaparecido de su vista.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Desapareció?!- Reaccionaba Tsuna con impresión mientras las llamas blancas de su ataque fallido se retiraban de su brazo.

-No exactamente-

Al escuchar esa conocida voz, el joven mago de fuego abrió sus marrones ojos con sorpresa para después bajar rápidamente su mirada y presenciar como justo en frente de él se encontraba un pequeño gato humanoide de pelaje azul, fríos ojos negros y cubierto con una pequeña capa negra del cuello para abajo; en otras palabras, el doble de Happy de Helland nuevamente en su forma exceed.

-Sorpresa- Hablaba el llamado Blue con una leve sonrisa en su felina boca.

-¡¿Volvió a transformarse en un gato?! ¡¿Se deshizo del estigma al cambiar de forma su cuerpo?! ¡Maldición!- Pensaba Tsuna sin más tiempo para moverse.

Rodeándose nuevamente con aquel brillo blanco para obtener una vez una forma humana, el general de Spriggan Tail logro clavar un tremendo golpe en la desprotegida barbilla del joven Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas. Y con Tsuna suspendido a unos centímetros en el aire sobre el suelo, indefenso y a su alcance, Blue rápidamente provoco que sus dos brazos y torso se estiraran como si de goma se tratasen.

Como si fuera una serpiente, Blue uso su torso alargado y flexible para enredar las piernas, torso y cuello de Tsuna mientras sus propios brazos también alargados y flexibles se enredaban en los brazos de este. Y manteniendo el cuerpo del joven mago de Fairy Tail enredado con su elástico cuerpo, el general de Spriggan Tail empezó a estrujarlo todo con una brutal fuerza hasta el punto de empezar a sentir los huesos de su enemigo fracturarse cada vez más a cada segundo.

-¡A-Ah!- Gemía Tsuna al sentir su cuerpo ser fracturado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el poder de mi habilidad para estirar mi cuerpo, Tsuna?- Susurraba Blue al borde de los oídos del joven pelirosado.

-¡Tch! ¡No te creas tanto, maldito!- Exclamo Tsuna con enorme furia.

Apretando fuertemente cada musculo de su cuerpo apresado, Tsuna inmediatamente volvió a cubrir todo este con unas intensas llamas de puro y destellante color blanco. Y con el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados nuevamente revestido en aquella magia de fuego y luz, el hombre de cortos cabellos azules inmediatamente libero el cuerpo de su torso y brazos elásticos y volvió a su forma normal mientras tomaba distancia.

Pero dándose numerosos saltos para tomar distancia del joven Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas, Blue abrió su boca humana de gran manera y disparo del interior de ella una enorme ráfaga de alguna clase de líquido morado que liberaba una extrema acidez y viajaba a través del aire con la velocidad del misil hacia Tsuna, el cual se sorprendió al ver lo que se dirigía hacia su dirección.

-¡Prueba un poco del veneno acido que puede generar mi cuerpo evolucionado! ¡Si puede derretir acero en cuestión de segundos, imagina lo que puede hacerle a tu cuerpo humano!- Pensaba Blue victorioso.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡El olor de ese líquido… ¿Es alguna clase de veneno?! ¡¿Ahora te crees Sophia, falso Happy?!- Pensaba un serio Tsuna.

Manteniendo la seriedad y furia en su filosa mirada de ojos marrones a pesar de aquella situación, el joven Dragneel mantuvo su firmeza mientras se encerraba a sí mismo en un potente tornado de las llamas blancas que le rodeaban, un tornado de llamas blancas que termino incinerando por completo aquella enorme ráfaga de veneno disparada por Blue al mismo instante de que hicieron contacto, sorprendiendo y enojando a su creador a la distancia.

-¡Tch!- Rechisto Blue los dientes mientras pensaba- ¡Esas llamas blancas incineraron mi veneno al instante! ¡Ni siquiera mi más poderoso veneno puede hacer algo contra este tipo! ¡Cómo general de Spriggan Tail odio admitir esto, pero parece que ninguna de las cientos habilidades de mi cuerpo podrán contra este tipo!...No…ahora que lo pienso…todavía tengo "Esa" habilidad…pero necesitare algo de tiempo para preparar mi cuerpo y dudo que este tipo vaya a dármelo tan fácilmente…necesito una forma de distraerlo…Si…ya sé cómo-

-¡Maldito, ya me canse de tus estúpidos trucos! ¡Voy a acabar con todo este de una v…!-

-Vaya, Tsuna, eres alguien realmente fuerte…- Interrumpió Blue el furioso hablar de su enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo que interrumpía el hablar al joven Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas con sus propias palabras llenas de tranquilidad, el general de Spriggan Tail una vez más envolvió su cuerpo humano en una brillante luz para que después empezara a cambiar su forma. En menos de un segundo, el llamado Blue se encontraba en la forma Exceed que era literalmente era igual a forma exceed de Happy, a excepción de su vestimenta por supuesto.

-… ¿Volvió a ser un gato?- Pensó Tsuna con confusión ante lo que pasaba en frente de sus ojos.

-…Posiblemente eres el más fuerte con el me he enfrentado, si no contamos al Emperador o a otro de los generales por supuesto. Si te devoro, apuesto que evolucionare de una manera que jamás podría haber hecho al devorar cientos, no, miles de vidas humanas. Aunque sin duda me hubiera llevado un exquisito festín de sabor al hacerlo, ¿No crees?- Hablaba el Happy de Helland con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Q…Que dijiste…?!- Hablaba Tsuna con venas de furia empezando a surgir en su frente.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Sigues sin aceptad que yo coma humanos para evolucionar?- Preguntaba Blue con una leve sonrisa en sus labios felinos.

-¡Ya basta…!- Susurraba el joven Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas con furia.

-Ya te lo dije antes, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?- Hablaba Blue todavía tranquilo.

-¡Ya basta…!- Seguía susurrando el joven mago en el mismo tono.

-Los humanos son iguales a todos los demas animales en el planeta. Siempre habrá un ser más poderoso y evolucionado que trate a los menos más evolucionados que el como un medio de alimento. En el caso de los humanos, ese ser más evolucionado…soy yo- Hablaba el general de Spriggan Tail.

-¡Te dije que ya basta, maldito degenerado! ¡Ya deja de usar el mismo rostro y voz de mi compañero…de mi hermano para decir todas esas desagradables cosas! ¡Happy nunca diría algo como eso!- Exclamaba Tsuna lleno de un increíble rabia.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es lo que te enoja tanto? No que coma humanos… ¿Sino que hable de ese tema con el rostro de tu querido amigo?- Preguntaba el doble de Happy con leve confusión.

-¡Por supuesto que me enoja que trates a las personas como alimento…pero…que lo hagas con el rostro de Happy lo hace un peor! ¡El Happy que yo conozco nunca diría algo así!- Gritaba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados seria y furiosamente.

-Pero yo no soy el Happy que tú conoces, Tsuna. Vengo de un mundo diferente a este, tuve un tipo diferente de vida a la que tuvo tu compañero, una vida en la que nunca conocí a Tsuna Dragneel y en la nunca escuche el nombre de "Happy"- Explicaba el llamado Blue seriamente.

-¡¿Y eso que?!- Exclamaba Tsuna- ¡Y-Yo…conocí a otra Serena! ¡Una Serena que vivió y perdió a dos familias en su vida, que vivió sobreviviendo en un horrible mundos de batallas y que posiblemente vio a muchos amigos morir…una Serena que tuve una vida completamente diferente a la Serena que yo conozco…pero que aun así…sonreía igual que ella! ¡Aunque se llamara Serena Dragneel o Sena…Ella siempre me mostraba la hermosa y alegre sonrisa que la Serena que yo conozco siempre me mostraba, era igual de amable y amistosa que ella! ¡Ahí entendí, que no importa que vida tenga o en qué mundo viva, Serena siempre será Serena! ¡Entonces, Happy siempre será Happy, ¿Verdad?!-

-…- El apodado "La bestia" se quedaba en serio silencio.

-¡Entonces, ¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo Happy puede decir y hacer esa clase de cosas tan horribles?! ¡¿Cómo puede tratar la vida de las personas como si nada?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con seriedad y furia y puede que algo de tristeza en su tono.

-…- Seguía Blue en silencio para bajar un poco su mirada de fríos ojos negros- "¿Cómo?" Si deseas saber la verdad de cómo me convertí en el ser que tú ves ahora en frente de ti, te la contare. Pero para contarte mi historia, primero tengo que hablarte de la Raza Exceed de mi mundo, Tsuna-

-¿Eh? ¿La raza exceed de tu mundo?- Repitió Tsuna con confusión.

-Si- Hablaba Blue- Al igual que en este mundo, los Exceeds de Hellands no son nada más que unos seres felinos que poseen la capacidad de hablar el lenguaje humano y pueden usar la magia de Aera desde su nacimiento. Pero debido a que solo eran esto, era obvio que los Exceeds no podían sobrevivir en un mundo de desastrosas guerras como era Helland. Durante décadas, toda la raza Exceed se mantuvo huyendo de un lugar a otro tratando de no convertirse en víctimas de las horribles guerras que había entre los magos humanos de nuestro mundo, aunque al final fue en vano. No sé exactamente cuándo ni por cual ejercito de magos, pero al estar viviendo en un bosque que más tarde se convirtió en un campo de guerra entre humanos, todos los seres que conformaban la raza Exceed murieron en una sola noche-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todos?! ¡Entonces, ¿Cómo tu…?!- Hablaba Tsuna bastante sorprendido.

-Ya estoy llegando a ese punto- Continuo hablando Blue- Veras, Tsuna, en el tiempo en que toda la raza Exceed fue masacrada, yo no era más que un huevo que todavía no había eclosionado y que moriría muy pronto si no se le daba el tratado adecuado. Y milagrosamente, mi huevo termino siendo rescatado de las docenas de cadáveres de Exceeds que le rodeaban por los miembros de un ejército de magos que todavía seguía en aquella zona luego de la batalla, aunque su objetivo no era exactamente "rescatarme". Aquellos seres que me encontraron no eran solamente un ejército de magos, sino que también científicos que pensaron que podían usar mi huevo para crear una criatura nunca antes vista por la raza humana de Helland-

-¿Una criatura nunca antes vista?- Repitió Tsuna con confusión.

-Si…- Seguía hablando Blue-…En otras palabras, querían convertirme en un arma que su ejército pudiera usar contra sus numerosos enemigos. Por esa sola razón, los humanos de aquel ejército experimentaron de distintas maneras con el huevo no nacido que yo era en aquel momento, aunque no es que yo lo recuerde en realidad. De cualquier manera; luego de varios años haciéndome pasar por indescriptibles y horribles procesos, mi huevo finalmente se rompió y los científicos humanos se vieron sumamente decepcionados al ver como a pesar gastar una gran cantidad de recursos y tiempo, yo no resulte ser nada más que un pequeño Exceed como cualquier otro, o al menos ellos creían eso-

-¿Eh?- Volvió a reaccionar el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación con confusión.

-En el momento de mi nacimiento, mientras los científicos humanos que experimentaron conmigo discutían entre ellos debido a la decepción que su creación resulto ser, yo tenía una enorme hambre. Un hambre tan grande, que no dude en devorar a las primeras formas de alimento que había ante mis ojos de recién nacido, en otras palabras, los científicos que me crearon. Con una fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y apetito mayor a la de cualquier otro Exceed y traída a mi gracias a los numerosos experimentos por los que pase en mi forma de huevo, yo mate y devore a todos aquellos científicos y después a los demas miembros del ejército de magos a los que ellos pertenecían en cuestión de horas- Continuaba explicando el doble de Happy de Helland.

-¡M-Maldito…!- Hablaba Tsuna comenzando a llenarse de una gran furia.

-Y luego de comerme a todos esos humanos, pude notar como mi inteligencia y fuerza habían aumentado maravillosamente a pesar de ser un recién nacido, en otras palabras, esa fue la primera vez que use la "La Magia de Evolución" con la mi cuerpo había nacido- Seguía hablando el apodado "La Bestia"- Aunque esa pequeña evolución no hizo que mi apetito desapareciera. Por esa razón, yo empecé mi viaje. Ignorando las inútiles pero desastrosas guerras que los humanos tenían entre ellos, yo viaje por todo el mundo de Helland devorando miles y miles de humanos. Con cada vida que tomaba en mi interior, mi apetito disminuía y mi evolución aumentaba. Luego de tomar incontable cantidad de vidas a lo largo de los años, incluso pensé a llegar que yo podría convertirme en el ser más evolucionado que el mundo de Helland hubiera visto…al menos hasta que lo conocí a el-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El?! ¡¿De quién demonios estás hablando ahora, maldito?!- Preguntaba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados realmente enojado.

-Veamos, ¿De quién será? ¿Por qué no tratas de adivinar?- Respondió el pequeño felino azul con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

-¡Desgraciado… ¿Estas bro…?!- Pero la ira y palabras de Tsuna se detuvieron momentáneamente al recordar algo-…El…Te refieres…al bastardo enmascarado que conocí hace un año…el tipo que se hace llamar el Emperador, ¿Verdad?-

-Bingo- Hablaba Blue- El ser humano que se presentó ante mí y me hizo darme cuenta que yo no era el ser más evolucionado del mundo no fue nadie más que el Emperador de Helland, aunque en ese tiempo no era conocido así. De cualquier manera, ese simple humano que se había presentado ante me mostro en cuestión de minutos lo superior que era a mí y me hizo pensar que era mi fin. Pero en vez de matarme, ese hombre me ofreció una propuesta. La propuesta de unirme a su lado y conquistar a todos los humanos de Helland junto con otros humanos que estaban sumamente más evolucionados que los demas, y yo, por un simple instinto de supervivencia, acepte. En ese momento me convertí en Blue "La Bestia", uno de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail-

-…- Se quedaba Tsuna en silencio con una expresión que mezclaba ira y seriedad.

-Luego de escuchar mi historia, ¿Lo entiendes, Tsuna? Yo simplemente soy alguien completamente diferente a ese "Happy" que tú conoces. Deja de sufrir al verme hablar- Dijo Blue seriamente.

-¿Sufrir? No exageres, bastardo. Simplemente me das una gran ira. Pero…si te entiendo un poco ahora. Todas esas vidas que has…devorado…simplemente lo hiciste por lo que los experimentos de esos tipos que capturaron tu huevo te hicieron, ¿Verdad? Lo hacías porque querías vivir, ¿Verdad?- Decía el joven pelirosado algo más tranquilo.

-Ah, Tsuna…- Suspiro el felino azul-…Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? ¿De verdad creíste que luego de evolucionar tanto, no superaría esa debilidad de tener que comer humanos para sobrevivir? Es como te dije antes, yo devoro humanos no solamente para seguir evolucionando…sino porque me gusta, idiota-

-¡Tch!- La increíble ira volvió a los filosos ojos marrones de Tsuna- ¡Maldito, lo sabía! ¡Simplemente no puedo dejarte seguir diciendo esas cosas con el rostro de Happy! ¡Me asegurare de incinerarlo por completo, maldito falso Happy!-

-Incinerarme, ¿Eh? Generalmente diría que esta charla que hemos tenido ha sido un desperdicio de tiempo, pero…- El llamado Blue repentinamente mostro una gran sonrisa en sus felinos labios-… ¡Para mí ha cumplido totalmente su objetivo! ¡Gracias a todo este tiempo que hemos desperdiciado hablando, yo he logrado reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico! ¡Ahora puedo mostrarte la más poderosa evolucionando que yo he obtenido a lo largo de los años, Tsuna!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Querías distraerme?! ¡¿Y qué es eso de más grande evolucionando?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con sorpresa.

-¡Déjame mostrártelo en este momento…El verdadero horror…la más fuerte forma de evolución en este mundo!- Exclamaba Blue rodeándose de su inmenso y maligno poder mágico.

En un instante a otro, el pequeño cuerpo de humanoide felino azul que poseía el llamado Blue se envolvió completamente en una luz de color negro purpurado hasta el punto de no dejar nada de él y de cegar la capacitada vista del joven Dragon Slayer de Llamas Blancas que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de su posición. Aquella luz negra que envolvía al general de Spriggan Tail era tan poderosa que incluso atrajo la atención de aquellos que se mantenían en el cielo de aquella rocosa zona.

La joven maga de Fairy Tail y demonio de los libros de Zeref, Serena Axel, la cual batallaba y volaba en el cielo gracias a la forma Etherias en que se encontraba y los cientos de soldados que se encontraban manejando los cuatro enormes barcos de Spriggan Tail que flotaban sobre el cielo inmediatamente detuvieron todas sus acciones y conjuntamente apuntaron la dirección de sus respectivas miradas hacia el punto de origen de la enorme luz negra que yacía en el rocoso suelo.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Qué es esa luz negra?!- Preguntaba asustado uno de los soldados de Spriggan Tail encima de aquellas enormes flotas.

-¡¿Es el enemigo?! ¡¿O se trata de Blue-sama?!- Se preguntaba otro soldado en el mismo tono.

-¡Este poder mágico es demasiado grande y demasiado maligno…obviamente no es Tsuna! ¡¿Es el enemigo?!- Pensaba Serena sumamente sorprendida y aterrada.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡N-No veo nada!- Pensaba Tsuna con enorme frustración.

Con el pasar de los segundos, aquella enorme luz negra purpurada que envolvía completamente al doble de Happy de Helland se hacía más fuerte y dificultaba aún más el ver de los filosos ojos marrones del joven Dragneel a unos pocos metros os de ella. Y al mismo tiempo, se empezaba a apreciar como la silueta del apodado "La Bestia" que se encontraba envuelta por esta luz negra empezaba a cambiar a una gran velocidad.

Estando envuelto por aquella luz negra, la figura de pequeño exceed del llamado Blue empezó a cambiar tanto en altura como en ancho y musculatura. En cuestión de nanosegundos, la forma de aquel general de Spriggan Tail superaba el ancho y altura de un humano normal y aun así no detuvo su amplio crecimiento, aunque nadie de los presentes podía apreciar el cambio por la brillante luz negra que le rodeaba completamente y los cegaba.

Luego de uno o dos minutos, aquella negra luz negra purpurada que emitía todo el cuerpo de Blue se retiró y fue cambiada por unos vientos de destructivamente que empujaron fuertemente a Tsuna en el rocoso suelo y a Serena y las flotas de Spriggan Tail en el amplio cielo de la zona. Pero cuando la brillante luz negra y los fuertes vientos se despejaron por completo de la zona; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y los soldados de Spriggan Tail en las flotas voladoras abrieron sus ojos y presenciaron con colosal sorpresa lo que había ante todos.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Gritaban varios de los soldados de los Spriggans con gran horror.

-¡¿Eso…es un monstruo?!- Reaccionaba Serena con impresión mezclada con leve miedo.

-¡¿Ese es…el falso Happy?!- Decía Tsuna en el mismo estado.

Siendo poseído con una sensación de sorpresa tan grande que el Modo de Dragón de Llamas Blancas se retiró de su cuerpo debido a su desconcentración, Tsuna presenciaba un humano de un tamaño descomunal. El general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente, ahora nada más que un humano de gigante con una altura que alcanzaba las nubes del cielo, un ancho que superaba al de cualquier montaña de la zona y un cuerpo completamente musculoso.

Más específicamente; el descomunal cuerpo gigante del llamado Blue se encontraba formado por unos musculosos brazos, piernas y torso que se encontraban cubiertos por una piel de puro color gris pero que poseía algunas zonas llenas de leve manchas de pelaje azul y otras que mostraban su carne muscular. También se apreciaba como su espalda, codos y rodillas se veían decoradas por unas gigantes y filosas agujas que provenían de su interior.

Sin mencionar que la cabeza del descomunal gran cuerpo del apodado "La Bestia" poseía unos enormes y filosos cuernos a los de esta en vez de una cabellera humana, al igual que una enorme boca llena de filosos colmillos y numerosas lenguas y un total de tres colosales ojos que presentaban unas bestiales pupilas de color morado. Estando presente ante la monstruosidad que era Blue, era imposible que Tsuna, Serena o los soldados de Spriggan Tail no se encontraran en shock.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué te parece, Tsuna?! ¡Esta forma es el clímax de mi evolución! ¡Es la razón por la cual el Emperador me dio el apodo de "La Bestia"! ¡Soy la criatura más poderosa en cualquier mundo!- Exclamaba Blue con una voz digna de un monstruo como era él.

-¡¿Este…es un nuestro enemigo?! ¡¿El enemigo con el que Tsuna luchaba?! ¡¿Cómo ha adquirido esta forma de monstruo?!- Se preguntaba Serena sorprendida.

-¡Tch! ¡No seas tan arrogante, lo único que hiciste fue crecer un poco más! ¡No eres nada que no haya enfrentado antes!- Gritaba Tsuna manteniéndose firme.

-¿Dices que solamente crecí un poco?-Hablaba Blue- ¡El único aquí eres tú, Tsuna! ¡No importa que tan fuerte seas, esta forma me otorga un poder que supera al de cualquier otro de los generales! ¡Y si no me crees, experimenta por ti misma el poder de una evolución superior!-

Luego de decir aquellas palabras con su monstruosa boca y voz, el descomunal y musculoso ser que era el Happy de Helland paso a usar sus dos pies, los cuales median un ancho de treinta metros cada uno, para pisar con profunda firmeza el rocoso suelo y causar grandes destrozos en aquella zona, y todo para luego impulsar su colosal mano derecha hacia adelante con gran fuerza, más específicamente, hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el joven mago de Fairy Tail.

En el instante en que el general de Spriggan Tail realizo tal acción, se apreció claramente como el impulso de su enorme mano derecha termino causando una descomunalmente poderosa onda de aire que poseía el mismo tamaño que la separación que había entre el cielo y la tierra. Esa monstruosamente poderosa onda de aire destruía gravemente los rocosos suelos y agitaba el cielo, lo cual dificultaba el vuelo de Serena y las flotas de Spriggan Tail en este, mientras avanzaba hacia Tsuna, el cual rápidamente se movió de su posición.

Y aunque el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación logro esquivarla, él tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente del rocoso suelo de su nueva posición para no terminar saliendo volando ante los grandes soplidos que provocaba la enorme onda de viento provocada por Blue, la cual siguió avanzando causando extensas y profundas fracturas y cráteres en el suelo de la zona para después llegar al bosque que rodeaba a esta y destruir una gran serie de árboles en cuestión de nanosegundo para luego con un par de montañas y eventualmente desaparecer luego de causar una enorme explosión de tierra a varios metros de la posición de su creador.

-¡E-Ese maldito…!- Se mantenía Tsuna en un profundo estado de shock mientras observaba la basta destrucción.

-¡N-No puedo creerlo…!- Pensaba Serena en el mismo estado y observando lo mismo desde el cielo.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡¿C-Causo tanta destrucción solamente moviendo su mano?!- Decía uno de los soldados de Spriggan Tail sobre sus voladores barcos en el cielo.

-¡O-Oigan, ese enorme monstruo… ¿Dijo que era él era "La Bestia?!- Preguntaba otro de los soldados de los Spriggans.

-¡E-Es verdad, yo lo escuche! ¡Eso significa que ese monstruo es realmente Blue-sama, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo otro de los soldados enmascarados y armados.

-¡E-Es cierto! ¡Debe ser nuestro general! ¡Solamente uno de los líderes de nuestro ejército podría poseer tal poder!- Comento otro de los soldados sobre los barcos.

-¡Si! ¡Con los generales de Spriggan Tail de nuestro lado, este mundo paralelo caerá ante nuestro ejército!- Dijo otro de los soldados.

-¡Blue-sama! ¡Blue-sama! ¡Blue-sama!- Exclamaban con emoción los cientos de soldados sobre las voladoras flotas en el cielo.

-Ah…mis tropas. Se me olvido que ustedes estaban aquí también. Pero esto es algo bueno. Los necesito- Hablo el enorme Blue tras observar sus soldados con sus enormes ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Blue-sama nos necesita para algo? ¿Qué será?- Se preguntaban varios de los soldados de los Spriggans.

-Qué importa que sea. Somos haremos lo que Blue-sama quiera. Somos sus soldados después de todo- Comentaban varios de los soldados.

-Yo…tengo hambre- Dijo un tranquilo Blue.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron todos tanto en el aire como en la tierra de aquella zona con gran sorpresa.

En el momento luego de que el monstruosamente enorme y musculoso general de Spriggan Tail dijera esas palabras, inmediatamente el paso a extender su enorme mano izquierda hacia la zona en el cielo en que se mantenían flotando las flotas de su ejército y la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref que era una maga de Fairy Tail. Ante esta repentina acción por parte de su enemigo, Serena se apresuró a usar la gran velocidad de vuelo de su forma Etherias para alejarse lo más posible de la enorme mano de Blue, aunque las flotas contra las que ella batallaba antes no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Los cuatro enormes barcos acorazados y voladores de Spriggan Tail que estaban llenos de cientos de soldados cada uno terminaron siendo tomados en la palma de la descomunalmente grande mano izquierda del llamado Blue para después ser empujados en cuestión de nanosegundos hacia gran boca de este. Siendo lanzados hacia enorme boca del apodado "La Bestia", los cuatro barcos acorazados así como los cientos de soldados que estos cargaban terminaron siendo atrapados por las numerosas largas lenguas que había en esta para después ser completamente tragados en otros cortos nanosegundos, lo cual aún más terrorífica impresión en los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes.

-Ah…con eso bastara por el momento. Aunque haya logrado acumular una gran cantidad de poder mágico, esta forma gasta mucho más de lo creí en muy poco tiempo. Tengo que acabar con esto rápido- Pensaba Blue luego de tragar.

-¡N-No puede ser… ¿Se los comió a todos de una vez?!- Reaccionaba Serena con severo horror.

-¡M-Maldito… ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?! ¡¿No son esos tus propios compañeros?! ¡¿Incluso a ellos los tratas como simple comida?! ¡El único cambio que yo veo en esa evolución tuya es que ahora eres un desgraciado monstruo tanto por dentro como fuera, maldito bastardo!- Gritaba Tsuna nuevamente lleno de una gran furia.

-Las hormigas no tienen opinión, Tsuna. Su evolución solamente les permite ser aplastadas, ¡De esta manera!- Exclamo el monstruoso Blue en serio tono.

Levantando su pie derecho que era igual de descomunalmente grande y muscular como el resto de su monstruoso cuerpo, el general de Spriggan Tail inmediatamente hizo que este descendiera a una gran velocidad hacia la zona en la que se encontraba un furioso Tsuna. Pero antes de moverse de su posición para esquivar la enorme pisada que se dirigía hacia él, Tsuna volteo su mirada hacia su lado derecho para después terminar siendo elevado en el alto cielo por una veloz estela de luz rosada que lo capturo.

Y siendo atrapado repentinamente en el interior de aquella estela de luz rosada y siendo elevado a una gran velocidad hacia el despejado cielo de aquella zona, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación termino esquivando el pisada del enorme piso del monstruoso Blue, el cual al momento de hacer contacto con el rocoso suelo de aquella zona termino creando una profunda serie de grietas que fracturaron de gran manera a este.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Lo esquivo?!- Reacciono Blue con disgusto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa por su situación.

Con la brillante luz rosada retirándose de sus alrededores, Tsuna presenciaba como se encontraba volando a una gran altura sobre el suelo, aunque más específicamente hablando, él estaba siendo sostenido por sus brazos por cierta persona que podía y estaba volando.

Alzando su mirada de filosos ojos marrones, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados miraba como esta persona que le estaba cargando por los brazos y lo ayudaba a volar altamente en el cielo no era nadie más que una hermosa joven de su edad con largos cabellos negros, unos ojos dorados, dientes filosos, ondulantes estigmas negros en sus mejillas y frente, unas duras escamas negras en brazos y piernas que se unían completamente para formar guanteletes y rodilleras azabaches con filosas garras incluidas en sus dedos, ropas basadas en un abrigo negro sin mangas y que dejaba expuesto su ombligo y unos cortos pantaloncillos del mismo color, unas grandes alas de demonio hechas de una energía rosada pegada a su espalda, y con la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

-¡Serena!- Nombro Tsuna al ver quien le estaba cargando.

-Parece que estas es una situación algo problemática, ¿Verdad, "Señor Me encargare de esto yo solo"?- Decía la joven demonio con sarcasmo mientras volaba.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡P-Por supuesto que no, yo estaba completamente bien! ¡No había necesidad de que te metieras, entrometida!- Contesto Tsuna quejoso.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Así es como le agradeces a quien te acaba de salvar tu trasero?! ¡Qué grosero!- Se quejaba Serena agitando al joven pelirosado en sus brazos de un lado a otro.

-¡Y-Ya d-detente…m-me mareo…Ah…!- Dijo Tsuna al ser agitado fuertemente de un lado a otro por su compañera.

-Rayos, tu…- Serena se detuvo de agitar al joven mago de fuego y lo miraba con un mirada de preocupación-…Esto es serio, Tsuna. ¿De verdad crees que tú puedes luchar solo contra ese monstruo? ¿No viste la destrucción que causo con solo el movimiento de su mano y pie?-

-…- Tsuna se quedaba en serio silencio.

Al escuchar las palabras que había dicho la joven de largos cabellos negros, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados volteo su seria mirada hacia y utilizo sus filosos ojos marrones para observar al descomunalmente grande y musculoso general de Spriggan Tail a la distancia, el cual había apuntado sus tres bestiales ojos hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban volando ambos magos de Fairy Tail.

-Bueno…debo admitir que ese tipo no es solamente tamaño y palabras. Tiene una fuerza y velocidad realmente monstruosas, y apuesto que su resistencia es igual. Dudo que alguno de mis anteriores ataques vaya a hacerle algo de daño ahora- Contesto el joven mago de fuego seriamente.

-Al fin lo admites. Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contra ese monstruo?- Preguntaba la joven demonio con la misma seriedad.

Ante la pregunta llena de preocupación que había la joven demonio de Zeref que le sujetaba por sus extremidades superiores y le ayudaba a volar altamente en el despejado cielo de aquella zona con grandes alas de energía rosada, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se limitó a quedarse en silencio mientras observaba seriamente su brazo derecho que estaba completamente lleno de vendas junto con su mano y a excepción de su hombro que conservaba la marca de su amado gremio.

-¿Estás pensando en usarlo? ¿Tu brazo derecho?- Preguntaba Serena con algo de duda.

-No, todavía no…Como dije antes, este brazo derecho es un arma secreta que usare contra el Emperador. Me asegurare que solamente el sienta su poder- Contesto Tsuna seriamente.

-Entonces te pregunto nuevamente, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contra ese monstruo? ¿Lo superamos en velocidad y lo atacamos con todo lo que tengamos?- Preguntaba Serena mientras seguía volando.

-No. Como dije, ninguno de nuestros ataques normales le debe afectar ahora con el semejante tamaño y resistencia que ese tipo tiene ahora. Hacer eso solamente sería un desperdicio de poder mágico- Contesto Tsuna en serio tono.

-Vaya, es increíble como cuando piensa en luchar es sumamente listo pero con el resto de las cosas sea un tipo insensible e idiota…- Pensó Serena para luego decir-…Si puedes decir eso, ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea, Tsuna?-

-¡La tengo! ¡Aunque no pienso usar mi arma secreta contra un bastardo como ese falso Happy, todavía tengo algunos trucos que aprendí durante el entrenamiento con mi maldito viejo y que servirán para incinerarlo por completo de un solo golpe!...Pero con el tamaño que ahora tiene ese maldito, necesitare algo de altura para encestarle un buen puñetazo... ¡¿Me ayudas con eso, Serena?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza y determinación.

-…- Serena en principio se quedó en dudoso silencio pero después mostro una gran sonrisa llena con los mismos sentimientos que tenía este- ¡Entendido! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡O es que dada la forma en que te estoy ayudado, ¿Debería decir "Aye, Sir" como Happy?!-

-Hmm…en realidad no deberías ya que si fueras Happy, estaría mucho más cómodo. Pero esta forma tuya de cargarme me causa calambre en los brazos, Serena- Comento Tsuna quejoso.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Te estoy haciendo el favor de llevarte y dices que no es cómodo, maldito idiota?! ¡Si quieres que el viaje sea mejor, ¿Qué te parece unas volteretas, tonto?!- Gritaba Serena realmente enojada y agitando al joven pelirosado en sus brazos con gran fuerza y velocidad.

-¡Y-Y-Ya t-te d-dije que detengas…e-esto…me mareo…v-voy a v-vomitarte e-encima…m-maldita…!- Balbuceaba un mareado mago de fuego.

-¡Que tiernos! ¡Si se divierten tanto estando juntos, también pueden morir juntos en mi estómago, pequeña pareja de enamorados!-

-¡No somos una pareja de enamorados!- Exclamaron al unísono una molesta Serena y un mareado Tsuna.

Ignorando su molestia por aquel último comentario, tanto Tsuna como Serena voltearon una seria mirada hacia atrás y presenciaron como el descomunalmente grande y musculoso ser llamado Blue se acercaba nuevamente a ellos al mismo tiempo que estiraba su enorme y larga mano derecha hacia su dirección. Pero antes de que la enorme mano de su enemigo la atrapara a ella y a Tsuna, una seria Serena estiro sus grandes alas de energía rosada para luego decir con firmeza…

 **-¡Chaos Burts!-**

Luego de decir firmemente el nombre del hechizo de su Maldición de Caos, una seria Serena en su forma Etherias inmediatamente se vio envuelta en una estela de brillantes y poderosas llamas rosadas al igual que el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que sus negras manos sujetaban, y estando envuelta en esta, la velocidad de su vuelo incremento en gran medida. Como si fuera un cometa de color rosado, Serena se alejaba con gran velocidad de la enorme mano de un colosal Blue.

-¡No dejare que escapen tan fácilmente!- Exclamo un monstruoso Blue.

Reforzando sus palabras, el general de Spriggan Tail apodado como "La Bestia" inmediatamente paso a usar sus dos enormes manos para tratar de atrapar a aquella estela de llamas rosadas que eran ambos magos de Fairy Tail en medio del cielo. Pero con una velocidad otorgada por las brillantes llamas rosadas que rodeaban su cuerpo de demonio humanoide, Serena esquivaba cada uno de los intentos de captura de las enormes manos de su enemigo mientras cargaba a Tsuna.

-¡Maldición! ¡Son como moscas!- Pensaba Blue con frustración.

-¡Este tipo es tan insistente que es molesto!- Pensaba Serena mientras esquivaba.

-T-Todo da vueltas…- Pensaba un mareado Tsuna con ojos en forma de espirales.

En un último intento de capturar a los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, la descomunalmente grande y musculoso criatura humanoide que era el Happy de Helland uso sus dos grandes manos para cubrir los lados de estos dos en medio del cielo y finalmente atraparlos entre ellas. Pero antes de que estas manos de su enemigo se cerraran por completo y le enceraran en ellas, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref junto con el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que ella sostenía comenzaron a elevarse a una gran velocidad en el cielo en donde se encontraban.

Continuando elevándose a una gran velocidad gracias a las grandes alas de energía rosada que yacían unidas a su espalda y a las llamas rosadas que le rodeaban todo su cuerpo de demonio humanoide, Serena junto con Tsuna no solamente se alejaron completamente del alcance de las grandes y largas manos del monstruoso ser que era su enemigo, sino que terminaron atravesando las densas nubes en el cielo y desapareciendo de la triple vista que este poseia.

-¡Demonios, Regresen!- Gritaba Blue con enorme furia.

Mientras el colosalmente gigante y musculoso ser humanoide que era el general de Spriggan Tail causaba gran destrucción en aquella zona con el simple agitar de sus extremidades, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que esta sostenía en sus brazos ennegrecidos continuaron elevándose en el cielo incluso luego de superar la altura de las nubes, y continuaron elevándose hasta estar al menos unos 30 metros de estos.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Esta bien a esta altura, Tsuna?!- Preguntaba Serena tras detener su vuelo.

-¡Si! ¡Cayendo desde aquí podre darle un buen golpe a ese desgraciado! ¡Ahora sí que estoy más que encendido! ¡Suelta las bombas, Serena!- Exclamaba Tsuna con confianza.

-¡Entendido! ¡Acabalo, Tsuna!- Animo Serena con una sonrisa.

Con la gran fuerza que le otorgaba la forma Etherias en la que se encontraba, una determinada Tsuna inmediatamente lanzo al Tsuna entre sus brazos con una gran potencia con dirección hacia abajo a pesar a la gran altura en la que se encontraban en el cielo. Descendiendo a una gran velocidad y a una gran altura en el cielo, Tsuna podía sentir el potente viento rosando su piel mientras sus puntiagudos cabellos rosados, su bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello y el abrigo negro sin mangas y pantalones blancos que vestía se agitaban con este.

Pero a pesar de la veloz caída en la que se encontraba, Tsuna mantenía la seriedad en sus filosos ojos marrones y luego de superar más o menos los 20 metros de altura a la que su compañera lo había elevado, el joven Dragneel paso repentinamente a cerrar estos mismos para poder concentrarse en que una cierta serie de memorias comenzaran a llegar a su mente, memorias de hace más de un año atrás…

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Un Año Atrás…_

En un plano y extenso suelo rocoso que era la cima de una muy alta montaña que se encontraba en lo más profundo de uno de los tantos bosques del Reino de Fiore; se podía apreciar como el joven Dragneel de dieciocho años de edad y faltante de un brazo derecho se encontraba tendido en este con unas viejas ropas completamente hechas añicos a excepción de su bufanda y con un cuerpo bien ejercitado lleno de una intensa cantidad de heridas que liberaban grandes cantidades de sangre.

Y a unos metros de este herido y derrotado Tsuna, se podía ver como se encontraban dos hombres adultos. Más específicamente; un hombre joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos de color rosado, unos filosos ojos marrones, unos puntiagudos dientes que se mostraban en su gran sonrisa, de cuerpo bien ejercitado, con la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho, y vestido con una larga capa negra que ocultaba el resto de su vestimenta aparte de su sandalias.

Mientras que el otro era un hombre de edad mayor con una larga caballera y barba de colores naranjas y blancos canosos y unos serios ojos negros, un cuerpo bien ejercitado a pesar de alta edad, con una prótesis de acero como su brazo izquierdo al igual que su pierna izquierda, con la marca de Fairy Tail en su pectoral izquierda y con la misma vestimenta que el otro mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba un apenas consiente Tsuna al estar gravemente herido en el rocoso suelo.

-¡Vamos, mocoso, ¿Vas a terminar cayendo inconsciente otra vez tras solamente un par de rasguños?! ¡Ya ha pasado casi un mes y ni siquiera has logrado que nos movamos de nuestras posiciones ni una sola vez! ¡Estás haciéndome perder el tiempo! - Exclamaba Gildarts seriamente.

-¡Gildarts tiene razón, Tsuna! ¡Levántate! ¡¿No quieres hacerte más fuerte para derrotar al que te quito el brazo?! ¡¿Al que lastimo a tus compañeros?! ¡Si quieres fuerza, levántate y pelea, Tsuna!- Gritaba Natsu con seria determinación.

-Maldición…cállate, maldito viejo…lo se… ¡AAAAHHHH!- Comenzó a gritar Tsuna firmemente mientras se levantaba poco a poco.

Gritando furiosamente con una gran fuerza mientras su gravemente herido cuerpo poco a poco se volvió a poner de pie, Tsuna también empezó a rodear todo este con una capa de candentes llamas carmesís. Pero estas llamas que rodeaban al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación presentaban un brillo carmesí muy diferente al de las llamas anteriores. Un brillo que atraía la atención tanto de Natsu como de Gildarts.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Continuaba Tsuna gritando con gran fuerza mientras aquellas llamas que le cubrían aumentaban su extraño poder.

-Natsu…esas llamas que está usando tu hijo…- Hablaba Gildarts sonriente.

-Si…por fin logro despertar aquellas llamas- Hablaba Natsu sonriente-…Bien hecho, Tsuna. Haz mostrado el primer resultado de este entrenamiento. Ahora simplemente no lo olvides…la sensación de esas llamas…recuérdelas siempre…-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Claro que no las olvidare, maldito viejo! -Pensaba Tsuna- ¡Esas llamas que representan el verdadero poder de un dragón de fuego…Ese ardiente fuego que posee la esencia de vida mi abuelo Igneel, de mi maldito viejo y ahora de mí vida…Las llamas del Rey de los Dragones de Fuego!-

Manteniendo aquellos lejanos recuerdos y fieras palabras en lo más profundo de su concentrada mente mientras su cuerpo caía a una gran velocidad a una gran altura en el cielo, Tsuna abrió nuevamente su fiera mirada de ojos marrones para después apretar con inmensa fuerza su completamente vendado puño derecho. Pero apretando firmemente este puño, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados también empezó a rodearlo con un poderoso fuego de ardiente color carmesí.

Con el veloz avance de su caída a tierra, el joven Dragneel aumentaba rápidamente el poder y tamaño de aquellas llamas que cubrían todo su firme puño derecho lleno de vendas, y al mismo tiempo, se apreciaba como el fiero color carmesí que representaba a estas empezaban a tomar un tono mucho más oscuro mientras pequeñas pero notablemente brillantes micro explosiones empezaban a surgir en su interior.

Pero mientras misteriosas llamas seguían cambiando su apariencia levemente y aumentado en gran medida su poder, la veloz caída de Tsuna finalmente llego hasta las densas nubes del cielo y las atravesó para estar una vez más en frente de los tres ojos que decoraban la cabeza perteneciente al monstruosamente grande y musculoso cuerpo humanoide que era la figura del general de Spriggan Tail conocido como Blue "La Bestia".

-¡Ahí estas! ¡TSUNA!- Grito Blue con monstruosa furia.

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡BLUE!- Grito Tsuna con ardiente determinación.

Gritándose mutuamente a pesar de que ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a las palabras de otro, tanto Blue que abarcaba gran porción del rocoso suelo con su monstruoso tamaño como Tsuna que caía a una gran velocidad del cielo empezaron a dirigir sus ataque uno contra el otro. El monstruoso Happy de Helland usando su enorme puño derecho que causaba gran destrucción con su simple movimiento y Tsuna usando su apretado puño derecho rodeado de unas enormes y poderosas llamas. Y justamente a unos centímetros que ambos chocaran, el joven Dragneel grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta…

 **-¡ENRYUO NO HOUKEN!-**

Gritando el nombre de su hechizo con enorme furia, Tsuna finalmente impacto su poderoso puño envuelto en un colosal fuego carmesí contra el monstruosamente enorme puño derecho que pertenecía al Happy de Helland llamado Blue, y en ese simple momento algo totalmente sorprendente ocurrió.

En el instante en que ambos golpes de distintos tamaños hicieron contacto, no solo su puño, sino todo el monstruosamente enorme, largo y musculoso brazo perteneciente al descomunalmente enorme cuerpo del general de Spriggan Tail termino explotando en unas ardientes llamas carmesí por completo, lo cual permitió al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación continuar cayendo a una gran velocidad a su enemigo.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡I-Imposible, tu…!- Reaccionaba Blue con colosal terror.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Continuaba Tsuna gritando con gran furia y determinación.

Cayendo a una gran velocidad y con su apretado puño derecho lleno de vendas todavía envueltas en las poderosas llamas del Rey Dragón de Fuego, un furioso Tsuna utilizo "El Puño de Destrucción del Rey Dragón de Fuego" para clavar profundamente un tremendo golpe en el enorme tercer ojo que decoraba el monstruoso rostro de Blue. En ese mismo instante; todo el descomunalmente enorme, musculoso y poderoso cuerpo del general de Spriggan Tail se vio envuelto por completo en una densa y destructiva capa de llamas carmesí.

Ese poderosamente ardiente fuego carmesí de dragón que envolvía todo el colosalmente enorme cuerpo del apodado "La Bestia" también creaba toda una serie de potentes explosiones en múltiples zonas de este y provoco que poco a poco empezara a desmoronarse como si fuera un gigantesco edificio. La quemada carne del llamado Blue se caía pedazo por pedazo cada vez más rápido para después desaparecer en cenizas en el aire, lo que disminuía notablemente su colosal tamaño y lo cual provoco que el joven mago de Fairy Tail nuevamente empezara a caer de la gran altura en donde se encontraba.

Y al mismo tiempo, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref que pertenecía a Fairy Tail volvió a atravesar las nubes desde la gran altura hacia la que había ascendido y termino abriendo sus ojos dorados con enorme sorpresa al presenciar como el descomunalmente grande y musculoso ser monstruoso que era su enemigo ahora se encontraba cubierto en llamas y explosiones mientras su cuerpo desapareció con enorme velocidad debido a estas.

-¡E-se monstruo…Está ardiendo por completo!… ¿Realmente tu hiciste esto, Tsuna? ¿Eh, Tsuna?- Serena inmediatamente centro su capacitada vista en los alrededores y presencio como el joven de cabellos rosados ahora caía velozmente con dirección al rocoso suelo- ¡Tsuna!-

Mientras la colosal figura terminaba de desaparecer por completo en las llamas del Rey Dragon de Fuego, una seria Serena inmediatamente impulso un veloz vuelo hacia un Tsuna que ya estaba a solamente a unos segundos de conectar nuevamente con el rocoso suelo e inevitablemente, esto fue lo que paso. Serena termino presenciando como gran preocupación como su querido compañero habia chocado brutalmente con el suelo y se envolvió en una densa nube de polvo causada por el impacto.

-¡Maldición! ¡Tsu…!-

Pero antes de terminar de hablar con preocupación, la joven de largos cabellos negros detuvo su vuelo y termino mirando con gran impresión como cuando la densa nube de polvo se despejo, enseño como en el rocoso suelo había caído de pie y con gran firmeza un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que se agitaban con el viento, filosos ojos marrones llenos de seriedad, una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, un abrigo negro sin mangas, pantalones blancos, sandalias, un brazo derecho completamente lleno en vendas junto con su mano y a excepción de su hombro que era donde se encontraba la roja marca de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Está intacto?! ¡Tsuna…tu realmente eres…!- Pensaba Serena impresionada y alegre.

-Que dolor…Tratare de pensar algo para frenar mi caida la próxima vez que haga un ataque con esa altura…Aterrizar de pie me da unos molestos calambres…-Pensaba Tsuna-…En cualquier caso, ese ataque funciono. Aunque ya lo había usado contra Acnologia gracias a mi maldito viejo y al poder del Fairy Cross, usarlo con mi propio poder…Es una sensación completamente diferente…y me gusta-

-Ah…Ah…-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna repentinamente con confusión.

Notando un débil respirar con su muy sensible oído, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación rápidamente dirigió sus filosos ojos marrones hacia su dirección solo para terminar observar como en el interior de los cráteres que eran las pisadas del colosalmente enorme general de Spriggan Tail antes ahí presente, un pequeño ser yacía en el suelo rocoso. Un pequeño ser que no era nadie más que el Happy de Helland que se encontraba en su normal forma exceed, la cual estaba llena de serias quemaduras.

-¡El falso Happy! ¡¿Logro sobrevivir a mi ataque?!- Reacciono Tsuna sorprendido.

-¡N-No puedo c-creerlo!- Pensaba el herido Happy de Helland-…¡Y-Yo…un general de los Spriggans derrotado por un mocoso como este…Ni siquiera Miracle podía haber predicho algo como esto…que existieran magos así de poderosos en este mundo…D-Debo…informarle al Emperador sobre esto…la primera gran amenaza que nuestro ejército ha tenido desde su creación…Tsuna Dragneel…pero…primero…tengo que concentrarme en sobrevivir…C-Creo que ha llegado el momento…de probar ese aparato…!-

Manteniendo aquellas palabras en su mente mientras todas las serias quemaduras en su cuerpo le provocaban un increíble dolor, el llamado Blue se concentró de gran manera para mover difícilmente su larga cola gatuna que estaba también llena de quemaduras y hacer que esta se adentrara en su pequeña y chamuscada capa negra y sacara un cierto objeto, mas específicamente, una pequeña esfera de metal con un botón azul a un lado. Eso fue que algo Tsuna noto con confusión.

-¿Qué es esa esfera?- Se preguntaba Tsuna con gran interés.

-¡D-Debo escapar…de este mundo…!- Pensaba Blue determinadamente.

-¡¿Sera alguna clase de bomba?! ¡¿Quiere quitarse la vida?! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Tendrás que responder por todas las vidas que tomaste, maldito, el suicidio…solo sería una forma de librarse de ello!- Pensaba Tsuna inmediatamente comenzando a correr hacia la dirección del herido felino.

Pero antes de que el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados lograra llegar al derrotado general de Spriggan Tail tendido en el suelo con la gran velocidad que poseía, este término usando su herida cola para presionar el pequeño botón azul que esa esfera de metal a su lado poseía. En ese simple instante, esa pequeña esfera de metal se envolvió por completo en una brillante luz negra que liberaba varios haces de luz que alcanzaban la dirección tanto de un inmovilizado Blue y un veloz Tsuna y que atrajo la atención de Serena que seguía flotando en el cielo.

-¡Bien!- Pensaba Blue con confianza.

-¡Maldición, no llegue a tiempo y tampoco tengo tiempo para alejarme! ¡Demonios!- Pensó Tsuna tratando de retroceder a tiempo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y esta luz?! ¡Tsuna!- Pensaba Serena con gran preocupación.

Aquella pequeña esfera de metal termino convirtiéndose en una explosión de brillante luz que crecía exponencialmente en cuestión de nanosegundos y por ende termino envolviendo en su interior tanto a Blue como a Tsuna que estaban en el rocoso suelo de aquella destruida zona y cegando totalmente a Serena que volaba en el cielo. En el siguiente segundo, aquella luz desapareció y le permitió a la joven pelinegra abrir nuevamente sus ojos.

En el momento en que sus ojos dorados de pupila bestial volvieron a abrirse, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref se quedó en total shock al presenciar desde el cielo como un enorme cráter se había formado en aquella zona que antes estaba intacta, pero sobre todo, no había ni una sola señal del derrotado general de Spriggan ni tampoco del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Eh? ¿D-Donde están? ¿Tsuna? ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡¿Dónde estás, Tsuna?!- Gritaba Serena con enorme preocupación.

… _En otro lugar…_

En un amplio, ancho y alto cuarto de paredes, suelo y techo de concreto que al parecer era la sala de intersección entre varios pasillos de un enorme edificio; una brillante luz apareció de la nada en el centro de este. De esa brillante luz que no tardo en desaparecer, salió disparado el herido Blue que termino dolorosamente al suelo de concreto y después un serio pero confundido Tsuna que se apresuró en mantenerse firme y atento en donde había caído.

Observando inmediatamente de sus alrededores, el joven Dragneel no solamente se dio cuenta de la desaparición de la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref, sino que también presenciaba como en un lugar totalmente diferente al de antes y como el general de Spriggan Tail que el había derrotado se encontraba a unos metros de su posición tendido heridamente en el suelo.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡No detecto el olor de Serena! ¡Oye, Maldito, ¿Qué le hiciste a Serena?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Y qué demonios era esa esfera de metal?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con enorme furia.

-C-Cálmate, Tsuna. Y-Yo no le hice nada a tu enamorada. Ella debe estar bien en el mismo lugar que antes. Si te hubieras quedado quieto y no h-hubieras venido corriendo hacia mí…seguramente estarías con ella en este momento- Contesto Blue con dificultad.

-¡¿A qué te refiere?! ¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?!- Preguntaba el mago de fuego todavia molesto.

-Nosotros…estamos en Helland…mi mundo- Contesto el doble de Happy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu…mundo?! ¡¿Cómo?!- Seguía preguntando Tsuna con impresión.

-V-Veras…- Hablaba Blue-…E-Esa esfera de metal que tu v-viste…era un reciente invento de mi ejército. Una Bomba P.D.I. Significa "Puerta Dimensional Instantánea". Era un aparato que creaba una pequeña e instantánea brecha dimensional como la que permitió a mi ejército ir a Earthland y que nos dejaría en una de las bases de Spriggan Tail por si necesitamos volver con urgencia a Helland. Apenas han terminado de perfeccionarlas, así que solo los generales las poseemos-

-Entonces… ¿Estamos en una de las bases de los Spriggans?- Preguntaba Tsuna observando a su alrededor.

-S-Si…tenía planeado huir aquí y que algún subordinado que pasara me llevara a la enfermería, p-pero contigo aquí…dudo que eso pase…ahora. M-Maldición…que m-mala suerte- Comento Blue entre leves risas en su gran dolor.

Justamente luego de que el pequeño humanoide felino azul lleno de serias quemaduras dijera esas palabras con una sonrisa decorando sus gatunos labios, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados termino presenciando con impresión como todo el cuerpo de este, empezando por sus pequeñas patas interiores, comenzó a convertirse en cenizas que se despejaban con las leves brisas del viento.

-¡¿Q-Que…tu cuerpo?! ¡A-Acaso…mi ataque…!- Hablaba Tsuna con impresión y confusión.

-No te culpes, Tsuna. Este posiblemente es el resultado de haber usado mi forma de evolución final y no haber comido el suficiente poder mágico que necesitaba…iba a arreglarlo comiéndote a ti y a tu amiga…pero parece que eso no sucederá ahora. Como dije…que mala suerte- Contesto Blue tranquilamente mientras se desintegraba lentamente.

-…- Tsuna ahora se mantenía en silencio mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de leve seriedad y frustración.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Triste porque ves a alguien igual a tu querido amigo morir? Bueno, no es que me importe en realidad. Lo único que me importa en este momento es que si lo que dices los humanos de una segunda vida es verdad o no. Si es cierto…me pregunto qué comeré primero en esa nueva vida mía…he comido humanos por tanto tiempo que me ha entrado curiosidad por otra clase de comida… ¿Qué debería probar?- Comentaba un moribundo Blue.

-…- Tsuna seguía en silencio para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué parece un buen pescado? Hay alguien muy parecido a ti que siempre habla de lo deliciosos que son-

-¿Pescado?...Si, ¿Por qué no?...Yo…Quiero comer pescado- Dijo el Happy de Helland entre risas.

Justamente luego de decir esas últimas palabras, el general de Spriggan Tail llamado Blue "La Bestia" termino convirtiendo en puras cenizas que fueron sopladas por las débiles brisas del viento y desaparecieron por completo en aquel amplio cuarto en donde ahora solamente se encontraba el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-Se ha ido…Pensaba Tsuna-Pero esto todavía no ha terminado…todavía queda el… el maldito bastardo enmascarado…el Emperador-

… _Mientras tanto…En Earthland…_

En un profundamente oscuro extenso bosque mezclado con un solitario pantano perteneciente al amplio Reino de Fiore que se encontraba en un estado de guerra contra las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail de Helland, se podía observar como un enorme barco acorazado y volador que portaba con la insignia de Spriggan Tail en sus banderas se encontraba oculto entre los enormes arboles de esta zona pero que poco a poco empezaba a elevarse hacia los cielos.

Y en un pasillo dentro de este enorme barco volador, se encontraba avanzando tranquilamente un hombre adulto con una apariencia basada una máscara de alguna clase de material metálico y reluciente y que tomaba la apariencia de un tranquilo pero imponente rostro humano y también con una capucha de color negro conectada al largo manto azabache que cubría todo el resto de su apariencia a excepción de sus botas negras.

-Qué extraño…- Pensaba el Emperador de Spriggan Tail-…Desde hace un rato he estado sintiendo alguna clase de dolores de cabeza que vienen y van. Este malestar… ¿Le estará pasando algo a mi generales?...No, es imposible que fueran derrotados. Y aun si esto pasara…posiblemente ya han cumplido sus papeles al igual que el resto de los peones en esta guerra contra Earthland. Los magos más fuertes de este mundo deben estar ocupados luchando y luchando y así no notaran mi enorme poder mágico moverse hacia un lugar muy importante de este reino. Ahora…es hora de ir a la Ciudad Floreciente de Crocus-

… _De regreso en Helland…_

-Bueno… ¿Cómo demonios regreso ahora a mi mundo? Blue dijo que los generales tienen esas cosas que cruzan los mundos… ¿Debería buscar a uno y patearle el trasero también y quitarle esa cosa? Supongo que es la única opción en estos momentos- Pensaba Tsuna con dificultad.

-Vaya, vaya…-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna repentinamente con sorpresa.

Oyendo el débil sonido de una voz masculina junto con el sonido de una serie de pasos que se acercaban cada vez más, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados inmediatamente regreso la seriedad a su filosa mirada de ojos marrones y se colocó en posición de batalla en dirección a una de las entradas de los varios pasillos que conectaban con aquel amplio cuarto en donde él se encontraba.

-¡¿Enemigos?! ¡Se nota que estoy en una base de los Spriggans! ¡Bueno, si son simples soldados los acabare de un soplido!- Pensaba Tsuna confiado.

-Pensaba que como casi todas sus fuerzas estaban invadiendo aquel otro mundo, sus bases estarían totalmente vacías, pero parece que todavía quedan algunos soldados de Spriggan Tail aquí, Eh...-

-¿Huh?...Esta voz…me resulta conocida. ¿Dónde la he oído antes…?- Se preguntaba Tsuna con leve confusión.

-…Mala suerte para ti, amigo…Tendré que eliminarte para que no alertes a los peces grandes de los Spriggans. Lo último que quiero es su maldita atención en mí…-

El responsable de esas palabras dichas por una voz masculina termino saliendo de la entrada a uno de los varios pasillos conectados a aquel cuarto y se revelo ante Tsuna. No era nadie más que un joven como de diecinueve años de edad con un cuerpo bien entrenado y piel algo pálida que poseía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color blanco y unos serios ojos de color gris, sin mencionar que vestía con un abrigo negro de mangas largas y cuello levantado, junto con unos pantalones, guantes y botas del mismo del mismo color. Con solo ver a esa persona, Tsuna entro en estado de gran shock.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡T-Tu…tu eres…!- Hablaba Tsuna con gran impacto.

-… ¡Tratare de hacer esto tan rápido e indoloro posible! ¡Prepárate!- Exclamo aquel misterioso ser.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el joven con el mismo rostro que cierto fallecido Devil Slayer de Fuego de Earthland provoco que de sus largas mangas, dos alargadas y filosas cuchillas de acero surgieran y que fueran sujetadas por su empuñaduras por sus enguantadas manos para que después el saliera corriendo hacia un Tsuna en estado de shock con una notable velocidad de avance.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Gritaba aquel joven peliblanco dispuesto a luchar.

-¡E-Espera!- Hablaba Tsuna- ¡Detente! ¡No quiero luchar contigo…Rin!-

… _Una vez más en frente del ardiente cazador de demonios…_

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hola, amigos.**

 **Lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto sin dar previo aviso. Es que por mi barrio se fue el internet y todavía no lo han arreglado. Aproveche que vine a casa de un familiar para publicar este capítulo y a decir que no sé cuándo publicare ya que no sé cuándo tendré nuevamente internet. Lo siento mucho.**

 **Y aunque no es muy buen momento, quiero decir que el anterior 27 de agosto se han cumplido dos años desde que comencé a esta historia y quiero darles las gracias a todos los que la han seguido incluso en momento de pausa como este. Les dejo un segundo capítulo publicado como agradecimiento.**

 **Matane.**


	97. Revancha

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 25/97: ¡Revancha!**

La gran batalla entre magos de Fiore y las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail se intensifica cada vez más con el paso del tiempo. Hasta el momento; los generales de Spriggan Tail conocidos como Devil, Icicle y Quake han caído luego de increíbles batallas contra los grupos de jóvenes magos y solamente la llamada Miracle logro la victoria contra la joven maga de Fairy Tail, Sonia. Y la última batalla en ocurrir, era la de un furioso Tsuna con un ser que había matado a miles de personas y poseía el nombre de Blue.

Durante el curso del combate, se revelo que Blue era realmente el doble de Happy de Helland pero eso no impidió que Tsuna siguiera luchando. Ante el gran poder superior que poseía su enemigo, Blue en un gran monstruo de gran poder y tamaño pero de igual manera termino siendo derrotado y volviendo a su forma exceed cuando Tsuna lo ataco con el poderoso "Puño de Destrucción del Rey Dragón de Fuego".

Pero luego de ser derrotado, Blue trato de huir usando un extraño aparato que termino envolviendo a Tsuna en su activación y que termino enviando a ambos al interior de una base de Spriggan Tail que se encontraba en el mundo paralelo a Earthland, Helland. Y después del fallecimiento de Blue, Tsuna se quedó en shock al encontrarse repentinamente con el doble de Helland de cierto fallecido Devil Slayer que era su amigo…

… **Continuación…**

Bueno… ¿Cómo demonios regreso ahora a mi mundo? Blue dijo que los generales tienen esas cosas que cruzan los mundos… ¿Debería buscar a uno y patearle el trasero también y quitarle esa cosa? Supongo que es la única opción en estos momentos- Pensaba Tsuna con dificultad.

-Vaya, vaya…-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna repentinamente con sorpresa.

Oyendo el débil sonido de una voz masculina junto con el sonido de una serie de pasos que se acercaban cada vez más, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados inmediatamente regreso la seriedad a su filosa mirada de ojos marrones y se colocó en posición de batalla en dirección a una de las entradas de los varios pasillos que conectaban con aquel amplio cuarto en donde él se encontraba.

-¡¿Enemigos?! ¡Se nota que estoy en una base de los Spriggans! ¡Bueno, si son simples soldados los acabare de un soplido!- Pensaba Tsuna confiado.

-Pensaba que como casi todas sus fuerzas estaban invadiendo aquel otro mundo, sus bases estarían totalmente vacías, pero parece que todavía quedan algunos soldados de Spriggan Tail aquí, Eh...-

-¿Huh?...Esta voz…me resulta conocida. ¿Dónde la he oído antes…?- Se preguntaba Tsuna con leve confusión.

-…Mala suerte para ti, amigo…Tendré que eliminarte para que no alertes a los peces grandes de los Spriggans. Lo último que quiero es su maldita atención en mí…-

El responsable de esas palabras dichas por una voz masculina termino saliendo de la entrada a uno de los varios pasillos conectados a aquel cuarto y se revelo ante Tsuna. No era nadie más que un joven como de diecinueve años de edad con un cuerpo bien entrenado y piel algo pálida que poseía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color blanco y unos serios ojos de color gris, sin mencionar que vestía con un abrigo negro de mangas largas y cuello levantado, junto con unos pantalones, guantes y botas del mismo del mismo color. Con solo ver a esa persona, Tsuna entro en estado de gran shock.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡T-Tu…tu eres…!- Hablaba Tsuna con gran impacto.

-… ¡Tratare de hacer esto tan rápido e indoloro posible! ¡Prepárate!- Exclamo aquel misterioso ser.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el joven con el mismo rostro que cierto fallecido Devil Slayer de Fuego de Earthland provoco que de sus largas mangas, dos alargadas y filosas cuchillas de acero surgieran y que fueran sujetadas por su empuñaduras por sus enguantadas manos para que después el saliera corriendo hacia un Tsuna en estado de shock con una notable velocidad de avance.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Gritaba aquel joven peliblanco dispuesto a luchar.

-¡E-Espera!- Hablaba Tsuna- ¡Detente! ¡No quiero luchar contigo…Rin!-

Sin siquiera prestarle atención ni por un segundo a las palabras del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados al que ahora tenía a centímetros de distancia de su posición, el serio doble de Helland del llamado Rin Hellbrand inmediatamente libero hacia este una continua ráfaga de veloces y letales golpes con las filosas y alargadas espadas que sus manos cubiertas en guantos negros sujetaban con fuerte firmeza.

Pero con gran movilidad y una velocidad al mismo nivel o puede que superior a la de su actual oponente, Tsuna esquivaba cada uno de los múltiples ataques que este Rin le lanzaba con sus espadas y trataba de retroceder, aunque no con mucho éxito, ya que este Rin seguía avanzando hacia el sin detener sus letales ataques cortantes.

-¡Maldición! ¡Escúchame por un momento!- Decía Tsuna mientras esquivaba y al mismo tiempo pensaba- ¡Se nota que tiene grandes habilidades físicas y es bueno en el combate mano a mano, pero, ¿Por qué usa espadas?! ¡¿Acaso este Rin no puede magia como el que yo conozco?!-

-¡Este tipo está hablando tranquilamente mientras esquiva mis ataques! ¡Aunque no lo reconozco, se nota que no un es soldado normal de los Spriggans! ¡Entonces, es hora de jugar sucio…!- Pensaba el Rin de Helland sin dejar de atacar.

Luego de lanzar continuos ataques fallidos con las espadas que sostenían sus manos durante varios segundos a aquel joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que era su oponente y se encontraba en frente de él, aquel serio joven de cortos cabellos blancos hizo retroceder sus brazos y paso a lanzar una potente patada con su pierna derecha. Pero un serio Tsuna no tuvo ninguna dificultad en detener la patada de este Rin con su mano derecha justamente cuando la bota de este estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Detén esto y escúchame, maldito, no quiero lastimarte!- Exclamo Tsuna seriamente.

-¿Lastimarme? No te preocupes. No lo harás…Ya que caíste en mi trampa- Contesto Rin sonriente.

Justamente después de que el capacitado luchador de blancos cabellos dijera esas palabras, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación termino presenciando muy cercanamente como de la punta de la bota de la pierna derecha de Rin que el sostenía en su mano derecha firmemente, una puntiaguda y filosa cuchilla surgió y creció en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo justamente hacia su rostro.

-¡¿Q…?!- Apenas pudo reaccionar Tsuna.

-¡Esto termino!- Pensó Rin con orgullo de sí mismo.

Pero tras haber dicho aquellas palabras, Rin abrió sus ojos grises con asombro al observar como la larga, puntiaguda y filosa cuchilla en la punta de su bota termino siendo detenida por nada más que los colmilludos dientes de Tsuna, el cual furiosamente apretó la presión de su mordida y termino destruyendo aquella cortante hoja de acero en cientos de pedazos que cayeron al suelo.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Con sus dientes?!- Reacciono Rin con total impresión.

-¡Maldito!- Gritaba Tsuna con gran enojo.

Con una gran furia potenciando la gran fuerza de sus músculos bien ejercitados, el joven mago de Fairy Tail sujeto con gran firmeza la pierna derecha de aquel joven peliblanco contra el que batallaba para después jalarlo con gran fuerza y lanzarlo fuertemente por los a aires de aquel cuarto de concreto y a varios metros de distancia de su posición. Usando sus dos piernas para pisar con gran firmeza el suelo, Rin no tuvo problemas para detenerse y luego apuntar una seria mirada hacia su oponente.

-¡¿Qué demonios tratas de hacerme?! ¡Eso pudo dejarme una herida bastante fea, idiota!- Gritaba Tsuna molesto.

-Yo tenía planeado que te dejara algo peor que una "herida bastante fea". ¿No te diste cuenta o es que eres idiota? En cualquier caso, me sorprende la forma en que paraste mi ataque. Es la primera vez que veo que alguien se defiende con sus dientes. Eres interesante. ¿Acaso eres algún nuevo miembro de la guardia personal de uno de los generales?- Preguntaba Rin seriamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solamente déjame explicarte!- Gritaba el pelirosado todavía molesto.

-¿Explicarme?...De acuerdo. Estoy dispuesto a oír tus explicaciones… ¡Una vez que no tengas ninguna extremidad con la cual pelear!- Exclamo Rin con ferocidad.

Tras haber exclamado aquellas palabras, el joven de cortos cabellos blancos centro su mirada en el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que estaba a unos metros de su posición e inmediatamente lanzo las dos espadas que el sostenía en sus manos hacia él. Aquellas dos largas y cortantes espadas rotaban velozmente en el aire mientras volaban hacia el joven mago de fuego, el cual con una seria mirada termino atrapando las dos hojas de acero al sostener sus empuñaduras con cada una de sus manos.

-¡Las detuvo tan fácilmente…!- Pensó Rin con frustración.

-Ya no tienes armas, así que ya no puedes luchar. Ya quédate tranquilo- Comento Tsuna seriamente.

-Eso es lo que crees tu- Contesto Rin mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Repentinamente, Rin pasó a sacar un pequeño interruptor de una de las largas mangas del abrigo negro que vestía e instantáneamente oprimió el botón rojo que este tenía con el pulgar de su mano. Y en ese mismo momento, Tsuna presencio como un parpadeo rojo provino de un pequeño cristal que las empañaduras de ambas espadas poseían en su parte baja solamente para que estas terminaran convirtiéndose un par de enormes explosiones que le envolvieron completamente hasta no estar visible a la vista.

-¡Bien! ¡Con esto…!-

-¡…Ghua…!-

-… ¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Rin al escuchar un peculiar sonido.

Con sus oídos captando un peculiar sonido parecido al de alguien tragando profundamente, Rin fue invadido por la confusión para después observar con total impresión como las llamas que formaban las grandes explosiones que sus dos espadas habían provocado para derrotar a su oponente, comenzaron a disminuirse velozmente al centrarse en un punto en particular. Con el disminuir de aquellas llamas se terminó revelando que ese "punto en particular" era en realidad un Tsuna en medio de una pequeña cena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se está comiendo las llamas de las explosiones?! ¡¿Es un mago?! ¡¿Y un Dragon Slayer además?!- Pensó Rin con total impresión.

-¡Ah!- Suspiro Tsuna tras terminar de devorar aquellas llamas- ¡Que rico! ¡No son llamas nada especiales, pero fueron suficiente para llenar un poco mi estómago! ¡Hace rato que no comía nada!-

-¡Demonios, esto es problemático, pero no creas que no he acabado con magos como tu antes!- Susurro Rin seria y decididamente.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, el joven de cortos cabellos blancos levanto el faldón del abrigo negro que vestía y revelo que alrededor de su cintura y piernas había cinturones que cargaban con múltiples cuchillas de acero. Y tomando varios de esas cuchillas entre los dedos de sus dos manos, Rin lanzo cada uno de estos hacía con gran poder hacia el joven mago de fuego, el cual siguió tranquilo incluso tras observo aquella acción.

Aquellas cuchillas de acero que Rin había lanzado, que eran un total de ocho y que viajaban velozmente por los aires; cuando se habían acercado al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se presenció cómo liberaron un ardiente humo calorífico para después empezar a derretirse. En cuestión de nanosegundos, todas aquellas cuchillas de acero se habian convertido en un candente liquido metálico que cayó al suelo sin siquiera tocar a Tsuna e enojando aún más a Rin.

-¡Maldición, ninguna de mis armas funciona contra este tipo! ¡Supongo que solamente me queda el combate mano a mano para derrotarlo!- Dijo un molesto Rin apretando sus puños.

-Tu…- Hablaba Tsuna-… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?...Ya detente-

En el momento de decir aquellas últimas palabras, una seriedad completamente diferente a la de antes se presentó en los filosos ojos marrones de Tsuna y provoco que los ojos grises de Rin se abrieron con gran shock debido a que estos observaban algo muy diferente que hace un segundo.

Aunque en frente de Rin solamente se encontraba un serio Tsuna, ante sus ojos se apreciaba a un Tsuna envuelto en una torrencial neblina rojo carmesí que cubría todo el cuarto y mostraba la silueta de una enorme bestia junto con sus bestiales ojos dorados que emitían una gran intensidad. Ante tal impresión, era imposible que Rin no se quedara paralizado de miedo y con sus extremidades temblando levemente.

-¿Q-Que…e-es esto? ¿P-Porque…porque siento…Q-Que estoy enfrente de un monstruo? ¿Q-Quien…Q-Que es este tipo?- Pensaba un Rin en estado de shock.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- Preguntaba Tsuna seriamente.

-…- Se quedaba Rin en silencio en su shock mientras temblaba levemente.

-Demonios, ¿Ahora no piensas decir nada? Que problemático. Entiendo, lo siento por esa mirada tan aterradora pero tú empezaste para que sepas. Maldición; primero Happy y ahora tu… ¿Por qué mis encuentros con los dobles de mis amigos no pueden ser como cuando conocí a Sena? Eso sería más tranquilo- Comentaba Tsuna entre suspiros.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡D-¿Dijiste…Sena?! ¡T-Tu… ¿Conoces a Sena?!- Preguntaba Rin incluso en su estado de shock.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Tú conoces a Sena…No, así no…Digo, ¿Tú conoces también a la Serena de este mundo, Rin?- Preguntaba el joven pelirosado algo sorprendido.

-¡P-Por supuesto que la conozco! ¡Ella es mi compañera en el Ejército Revolucionario, pero solamente personas a ella como yo la llaman "Sena", entonces… ¿Cómo conoces tu ese apodo?! ¡Contesta, ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?!- Gritaba el joven peliblanco ahora con gran intensidad.

-No te alteres tanto. He querido decirte eso desde el principio. Soy Tsuna, Tsuna Dragneel. Y soy amigo de Sena al igual que tuyo, Rin- Contesto el joven mago de fuego tranquilamente.

-¿Tsuna…Dragneel?! ¡¿Estas tratando de tomarme el pelo, desgraciado?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar ese nombre como cubierta?! ¡Tsuna era el querido hermano de Sena que falleció hace mucho tiempo junto con el resto de su familia debido a este podrido mundo de guerras donde vivimos! ¡¿Crees que lograras engañarme tan fácilmente?! ¡Sin duda no eres más que un despreciable soldado de los Spriggans que debo acabar!- Exclamo Rin con gran furia.

-¡N-No! ¡Cálmate y déjame explicarte! ¡Y-Yo no soy el Tsuna que es hermano de Sena sino el Tsuna que es su amigo, ¿Entiendes?!- Explicaba el pelirosado apuradamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El Tsuna que es su amigo?! ¡Maldito, no entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando!- Decía el joven peliblanco molesto.

-¡E-Espera…lo que quiero decir es que yo soy el Tsuna de mi mundo y no de este mundo, ya que existen dos mundos para…para…para-algo…Maldición, todo esto de mundo diferentes es demasiado molesto! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- Gritaba el joven mago de fuego con molestia.

-¿Eh?...Dijiste, ¿Mundos Diferentes?...- Rin abrió sus ojos con repentina sorpresa-… ¡No puede ser… ¿Estas tratando de decir que tú eres el Tsuna Dragneel de aquel mundo paralelo que las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail están invadiendo?! ¡Earthland, ¿Verdad?!-

-¡Si! ¡Eso es!- Decía Tsuna con emoción tras haber sido entendido.

-No puedo creerlo…pensar que la teoría de que había otras versiones de las personas en otros mundos paralelos era cierta…pero…entonces… ¡Tu, si tú conoces a Sena, la Serena Dragneel de este mundo, ¿Eso significa que Sena se encuentra en Earthland, en tu mundo?!- Preguntaba Rin con gran interés.

-¿Eh? Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Acaso no lo sabias? ¿A pesar de que dijiste que eras su compañero?- Preguntaba el pelirosado con confusión.

-Lo último que había escuchado de ella es que se había infiltrado en una base de investigaciones científicas de los Spriggans y luego simplemente había desaparecido. Aunque no quería aceptarlo…El Ejército Revolucionario había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido capturada…o peor, aunque nunca tuvimos confirmaciones de esto. Pero pensar que había estado todo un año en un mundo paralelo…me alegro mucho de este bien- Comentaba Rin con tranquilidad y alegría.

-Tu…Parece que Sena te importa mucho, ¿Verdad?- Comento el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación con una leve sonrisa.

-Obviamente. Somos compañeros del ejército que desea la paz en Helland y mejores amigos. Saber que ella está viva y bien, me tranquiliza enormemente- Contesto el joven de cabellos blancos sonriente.

-Mejores amigos, eh…-Hablaba Tsuna- Parece que no eres tan diferente al Rin que yo conozco. A Ambos les preocupa Serena enormemente. Eso me alegra a mí. Aunque deberías encontrar otra forma de saludar a las personas en vez de lanzarte a matarlos. Es grosero. A diferencia tuya, el otro Rin se nos presentó amablemente en unos baños termales. Aunque era algo raro que un hombre casi desnudo se te presentara de nada...al principio pensé que era alguna clase de pervertido o algo así. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Rin si se hubiera quedado cuando derrumbe la pared por accidente y vimos a las chicas desnudas? Apuesto que hubiera sido gracioso verlo-

-¿Qué demonios estas balbuceando? Parece que al final de cuentas si eres un idiota…aunque no pareces ser mala persona. Está bien. Confiare en ti por el momento. Pero debes decirme todo lo que le ha pasado a Sena en tu mundo…eh…Tsuna Dragneel, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Rin dudoso.

-Si. Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail, mejor dicho- Dijo el pelirosado enseñando la marca roja de su gremio en su hombro.

-¿Fairy Tail? ¿Hadas? Nunca había escuchado un ejército de magos con esa clase de nombre…Parece que tienes muchas cosas que explicar- Dijo Rin sonriente.

-Eso parece…Sera un dolor de trasero, pero valdrá la pena- Dijo Tsuna sonriente mientras en realidad pensaba- Aunque me alegra de ver de nuevo a Rin, tengo que descubrir una forma de ir de nuevo al campo de batalla. Serena seguramente está preocupada. ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?-

… _Mientras tanto…en Earthland…_

Mientras todas las ciudades del basto Reino de Fiore se encontraban llenos de magos de gremios y soldados del consejo mágico que combatían ferozmente contra las cientos y cientos de fuerzas de Spriggan Tail, había una zona de caminos entre ellas que también había servido como un feroz campo de batalla. Esta zona de caminos cruzados entre varios bosques se encontraba llena de docenas de vehículos destruidos y numerosos soldados de Spriggan Tail gravemente heridos tendidos en los suelos, a excepción de un solo.

A pesar de tener la armadura que vestía sumamente dañada y un cuerpo lleno de herida, aquel soldado de Spriggan Tail seguía consiente al estar siendo sujetado del cuello por las manos de cierta persona. Una persona con una apariencia basada en largos y algo puntiagudos cabellos negros, ojos dorados con bestiales pupilas negras, filosos colmillos y estigmas negros en sus mejillas y frente.

Y sin mencionar unas duras escamas negras en brazos y piernas que formaban unos guanteletes y rodilleras azabaches con filosas garras incluidas en sus dedos, ropas basadas en un abrigo negro sin mangas y que dejaba expuesto su ombligo y unos cortos pantaloncillos del mismo color, unas grandes alas de demonio hechas de una energía rosada pegada a su espalda, y con la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

-¿Estás seguro que lo que me dices es cierto?- Preguntaba una seria Serena en su forma Etherias aquel soldado que sostenía entre sus manos.

-¡S-Si…j-juro que es todo lo que se…! ¡A-Así que por f-favor…déjame ir!- Contestaba aquel herido soldado con gran miedo.

-Como quieras- Respondió seriamente la joven demonio.

Dada esas palabras, Serena simplemente lanzo a aquel soldado entre sus manos a unos pocos metros de distancia para que al final este cayera al suelo inconsciente junto con sus demas compañeros de Spriggan Tail. Y tras esto, una seria joven demonio de los libros de Zeref apunto su mirada de ojos dorados al cielo y extendió sus gran alas de energía rosada para tomar vuelo, pero antes de que esto pasara…

-¡Serena!-

Al escuchar su nombre gritado por una voz conocida, la joven de largos cabellos negros volteo su mirada y observo con sus dorados ojos como un pequeño humanoide felino de pelaje azul, ojos negros, que cargaba una mochila verde y la marca de Fairy Tail en su espalda y que volaba desde el amplio cielo hacia ella con sus blancas y emplumadas alas.

-Happy, ¿Lograste poner a aquel niño a salvo?- Preguntaba Serena algo seria.

-Si. Lo deje con unos soldados del consejo mágico y les explique la situación que había pasado en aquel bunker. Después de eso, me apresure a volver con ustedes, pero para cuando llegue a ese lugar solo había una gran destrucción. ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Tsuna? No lo veo contigo- Preguntaba Happy con confusión.

-Tsuna…se encuentra ahora mismo en Helland- Contesto la joven demonio seriamente causando un gran shock en el pequeño exceed azul.

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡¿Helland?! ¡¿Te refieres al mundo de donde vienen Sena y los Spriggans?! ¡¿Ese Helland?!- Preguntaba Happy sumamente sorprendido.

-Así es- Afirmaba la seria pelinegra.

-¡No puede ser…! ¡Pero, ¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo ocurrió?!- Preguntaba Happy con gran preocupación.

-Veras…- Hablaba Serena-…Después de que Tsuna derroto al tipo que mato a todas esas personas en el bunker, este utilizo un extraño aparato hizo que tanto el cómo Tsuna desaparecieran. Al principio pensé que había sido alguna clase de bomba, pero sabía que Tsuna no sería afectado por algo como esto, por lo cual me puse a buscar a miembros de Spriggan Tail para saber si sabían algo. Encontré a todos estos soldados que al parecer se dirigían a luchar a otra ciudad y me puse a interrogarlos. Ninguno de ellos sabía algo a excepción de uno. Ese soldado me dijo que había escuchado el rumor de que los generales tenían una nueva tecnología de su ejército que les permitía viajar instantáneamente entre nuestro mundo y alguna base de su mundo. Ese tal Blue debió tratar de escapar y Tsuna solo se quedó involucrado-

-Tsuna…Pero, él está bien, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Happy con preocupación.

-No lo sé. Pero no pienso quedarme esperando solamente para saberlo. Yo iré a averiguarlo- Contesto Serena seriamente.

-¿Iras a averiguarlo? ¿Cómo harás eso?- Preguntaba el felino azul con confusión.

-¿No es obvio? Iré a Helland también. Aunque tenga que robarme uno de los barcos de Spriggan Tail o enfrentar a un general para robarle esos aparatos, sin duda iré a Helland y encontrare a Tsuna. Estando juntos seguramente encontraremos una forma de volver- Dijo Serena con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una locura, Serena! ¡Escucha, yo también estoy preocupado por Tsuna, pero él es muy fuerte, seguramente estará bien!- Hablaba Happy tratando de actuar tranquilo.

-¡Eso no lo sabemos!-Decía Serena seria y preocupadamente- ¡Tsuna ahora mismo está en un mundo lleno de Spriggans y que Sena describió con gran terror como una pesadilla! ¡No puedo estar tranquila mientras el este solo en un lugar como ese! ¡Cuando él y todos los demas se alejaron de mí durante todo un año, yo los despedí con una sonrisa pero en realidad estaba muy asustada y preocupada, y eso solo era mientras estaban entrenando! ¡Pero estamos en guerra contra un poderoso enemigo, no importa en qué mundo sea! ¡Solo trata de imaginar cómo me siento ahora en una situación como esta! ¡Por esa razón, no pienso quedarme esperando a Tsuna esta vez! ¡Iré a buscarlo! ¡¿Vienen conmigo o no, Happy?!-

-Serena…- Happy tenía preocupantes dudas pero tras un segundo paso a colocar una seria mirada-… ¡Entendido! ¡Iré contigo a buscar a Tsuna!-

-¡Bien!- una decidida Serena paso nuevamente a mirar el cielo- ¡Entonces, como explique antes, vayamos a buscar a algún general de Spriggan Tail! ¡Si le quitamos esos aparatos para cruzar mundos que tienen, podremos ir a Helland y buscar a Tsuna!-

… _Al mismo tiempo…En Helland…_

En el ancho y alto cuarto de concreto que era una zona que conectaba a varios de los pasillos de una de las múltiples de bases que Spriggan Tail tenía en Helland, yacían sentados en el suelo de este el Tsuna Dragneel de Earthland y el Rin Hellbrand de Helland y hablaban tranquilamente al estar lado a lado. El joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail le había estando explicando al joven miembro del Ejército Revolucionario de Helland todo lo que habia pasado y estaba pasando en su mundo, o al menos trato de hacerlo con su complicada forma de explicación.

-Entonces, déjame ver si entendí… -Hablaba Rin- …Tras haber descubierto las investigaciones de Spriggan Tail para viajar a otros mundos paralelos, Sena uso su misma tecnología para ir a Earthland y advertirles a las personas de tu mundo sobre la inminente invasión de los Spriggans. Y luego de que estos fueran a tu mundo e hicieran su declaración de guerra en un año, Sena continúo en tu mundo para darles a las fuerzas de tu mundo toda la información que pudiera sobre la fuerza de Spriggan Tail. Y cuando ese año paso y la guerra en Earthland contra los Spriggans empezó, Sena volvió a Helland gracias a una máquina que los científicos de tu mundo construyeron para ella, ¿Verdad?-

-Si. Y vino con varios de mis amigos. Dijo que era para realizar una clase de misión secreta para obtener alguna clase de arma secreta que acabaría la guerra aquí en Helland…- Dijo Tsuna tranquilamente.

-¿Un arma secreta?... ¿Acaso Sena está tratando de activar "Eso?- Pensaba Rin con seriedad.

-A juzgar por tu mirada, parece que sabes de que estaba hablando ella. Ahora que lo pienso, Sena también dijo que el Ejército Revolucionario trataría también de recuperar esa arma secreta ahora que Spriggan Tail tiene la mayoría de sus fuerzas atacando a mi mundo, ¿Acaso no es así?- Preguntaba el joven pelirosado confundido.

-Si sé de qué "arma secreta" estaba hablando Sena y es cierto que el Ejército Revolucionario está realizando varios movimientos ahora que los más poderosos de los Spriggans no están aquí en Helland, pero ir en busca de esa "arma secreta" no está en entre ellos. Ese lugar sigue estando demasiado protegido como para nuestras fuerzas trataran de realizar un ataque. El Ejército Revolucionario decidió que era mejor destruir tantas fortalezas de los Spriggans como fuera posible para disminuir su poder. Es por es que estoy en esta base- Explicaba el joven peliblanco seriamente.

-Ya veo. Pero es una suerte que se haya decidido eso. Por esa decisión, nos encontramos de nuevo, Rin- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una amigable sonrisa.

-Hablándome tan amistosamente a pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer. Debiste tener una linda amistad con el Rin Hellbrand de tu mundo antes de que este falleciera, ¿Verdad?- Comento el Rin de Helland sonriente.

-Más o menos. Me agradabas, aunque a veces eras bastante grosero. Y también fuiste un desgraciado al que tuve que patearle el trasero una vez. Ah, qué recuerdos- Decía Tsuna con nostalgia.

-¿Cómo rayos eso es "Amistad"? En cualquier caso, si Sena realmente está tratando de recuperar aquella "Arma Secreta" con la ayuda de magos de tu mundo, veré que fuerzas del Ejército Revolucionario vayan a apoyarla. Y será mejor que tú y yo también vayamos a ese lugar y salgamos de aquí lo antes posible. Puse Bombas-Lacrima en toda esta base. Planeaba detonarlas tras revisar si había algo interesante y salir. Tuviste suerte que te encontré. Aunque puedas comer fuego, seguramente hubieras quedado atrapado bajo miles de escombros- Dijo Rin mientras se levantaba.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Los hubiera destruidos todos y ya!- Respondió Tsuna encendiendo sus puños tras levantarse también.

-¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres?- Comentaba Rin con sudor bajando por su cabeza.

Pero la conversión entre los dos jóvenes termino siendo interrumpida cuando tanto Rin como Tsuna escucharon un sonido parecido al de un timbre. Metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y luego sacando algo de estos, Rin revelo que ese sonido provenía de una pequeña, cuadricular y aplanada lacrima verde parecido a un teléfono celular. Oprimiendo el centro de esta lacrima ahora en su mano derecha, Rin detuvo aquel sonido de timbre

-Aquí, Rin, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba Rin a través de aquella lacrima de comunicación.

-¿Capitán Hellbrand? ¿Es usted? Es usted, ¿Verdad?- Decía una voz masculina saliendo de aquella lacrima.

-Esta voz…Acaso… ¡¿Mard Geer?! ¡Eres tú, ¿Verdad, Mard Geer?!- Dijo Rin con alegría.

-¿Mard Geer? Que nombre tan raro tiene ese tipo- Pensaba Tsuna al escuchar la conversación.

-¡Así es, Capitan Hellbrand! ¡Mard Geer se alegra mucho de oír su voz luego de tanto tiempo!- Dijo la voz del demonio de Zeref de Hellland a traves de aquella lacrima.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero, ¿Cómo tienes una lacrima de comunicación para hablarme? ¿Acaso lograste escapar de la prisión de los Spriggan?- Preguntaba el joven peliblanco con confusión.

-Escapar no, Capitán Hellabrand. Mard Geer y los demas Etherias fuimos liberados. Me comunique con usted no solamente para informarle esto, sino para decirle que Icicle "El Carcelero de Nieve" ya no custodia la prisión de Spriggan Tail ya que ha fallecido en batalla- Informo la voz del hombre demonio.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail…ha muerto?! ¡¿Y en batalla?! ¡¿Quién pudo hacer algo como eso?! ¡¿Fuiste tú, Mard Geer?!- Preguntaba Rin con total impresión.

-No, no fue Mard Geer o alguno de mis compañeros Etherias. Al principio Mard Geer pensó que fueron miembros del Ejército Revolucionario al igual que nosotros, pero tampoco fue así. Icicle fue milagrosamente derrotado por una pareja de jóvenes magos de hielo que dijeron que provenían de otro mundo. Aunque Mard Geer no sabe si creerles esa última parte- Contestaba la voz de la lacrima.

-¿Magos de otro mundo? Acaso… ¿Magos de Earthland?- Reacciono el joven de cabellos blancos con confusión.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Earthland?! ¡¿Acaso son mis amigos?! ¡¿Quiénes fueron?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran interés.

-Mard Geer, ¿esos magos de otro mundo no te dijeron sus nombres?- Preguntaba Rin con interés también.

-Si. Ellos se presentaron como Raine Loxar-Fullbuster y Leo Vastia. Dijeron que pertenecían a Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale…aunque Mard Geer jamás había escuchado de unos ejércitos de magos con esos nombres- Contesto el Etherias en el comunicador.

-Eso es porque no son de este mundo de guerra- Susurro el joven miembro del Ejército Revolucionario.

-¿Raine y Leo? No tenía idea que ellos habían venido a Helland también- Comento el joven pelirosado con leve sorpresa.

-¿Esos magos no están ahí contigo, Mard Geer? Tengo alguien aquí con el que ellos probablemente quieran hablar- Preguntaba Rin seriamente.

-Lo lamento mucho, Capitan Hellbrand, pero ellos no se encuentran aquí. Luego de habernos agradecido entre nosotros por habernos rescatado mutuamente, aquellos magos de hielo simplemente tomaron uno de los vehículos mágicos que yacían en la prisión de los Spriggans y se retiraron. Ellos dijeron que tenían que reunirse con sus compañeros- Contesto la voz de Mard Geer en el comunicador.

-¿Reunirse con sus compañeros? Problamente esos tales Raine y Leo planean reunirse con los otros magos de Earthland que están acompañando a Sena…- Pensó Rin para luego decir-…Lo entiendo. Entonces, Mard Geer, los demas Etherias y tú destruyan todas las bases de Spriggan Tail que puedan mientras toman la misma ruta que esos magos del otro mundo. Seguramente ellos estan llendo a un lugar que necesitara todos los refuerzos posibles-

-Lo entiendo. Mard Geer fuera- Contesto la voz del Etherias seriamente para luego desconectarse de la lacrima de comunicación que Rin volvió a guardar en sus bolsillos.

-Listo. Ahora Sena tendrá más poderosos aliados para poder él cumplir el objetivo que ella tiene en mente. Pero será mejor que nosotros también vayamos- Comento Rin seriamente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si Sena logro traer a mis amigos aquí, seguramente tendrá una formas de llevarnos a casa! ¡Mientras más rápido acabemos los asuntos aquí, más rápido voy a poder volver a mi mundo para acabar con las molestias que quedan allá!- Contesto Tsuna decididamente.

-¡Si, vamos!- Dijo Rin mientras en realidad estaba pensando- ¡Este tipo es aterradoramente poderoso y dos de sus amigos lograron derrotar a uno de los invencibles generales de Spriggan Tail…Sena, puede que al cruzar al otro mundo y hacerte amigo de estos tipos de Fairy Tail…Hallas traído la salvación al mundo de guerras que es Helland!-

… _Mientras tanto…_

En un rocoso terreno rodeada por algunas montañas y bañada en la profunda noche del nublado cielo de Helland, se podía apreciar como un vehículo mágico en forma de un vehículo a todo terreno avanzaba velozmente. Y en el interior de ese vehículo mágico, yacían dos heridos jóvenes usuarios de la magia de creación de hielo y la magia de Devil Slayer de Hielo.

El que se encontraba en el asiento de conductor de ese vehículo mágico y lo conducía; era un joven masculino de diecinueve años de edad con puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos blancos y unos levemente filosos ojos verde que debido a que solamente vestía unos rasgados jeans de color gris se podía su lastimado pero bien ejercitado cuerpo, y sin mencionar que poseía la marca de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho.

Mientras que en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba una bella, curvilínea y voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que poseía unos largos y ondulados cabellos de color azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos y que se mantenía vistiendo un traje azul de sirvienta junto con unas medias largas de color negro y unas botas largas de color marrón, sin mencionar que ella poseía la marca azul de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha.

Y mientras aquel vehículo mágico en donde ambos estaban avanzaba por aquel terreno, el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale volteo momentáneamente su mirada de ojos verdes hacia la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail sentada a su lado y observo como esta miraba tristemente por la ventana de su lado.

-Raine-san, ¿Está bien?- Hablaba Leo- Está en silencio desde hace rato. ¿Acaso sigue estando triste por la muerte de Icicle? Entiendo que sienta algo de silencio por ver alguien parecido a su padre fallecer, pero él no…-

-Raine lo sabe muy bien, Leo-kun. Ese hombre no era el padre de Raine-san…aunque si era un hombre bueno que tuvo tanta desgracia en su vida que se desvió del buen camino. Pero no te preocupes, Leo-kun, Raine no está triste por algo así- Contesto la joven Fullbuster mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Pero…usted parece triste, Raine-san, ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Leo preocupado.

-Es que…mientras hemos ido avanzando…Raine ha podido ver lo que parecían ser los restos de casas y edificios. Seguramente eran ciudades o pueblos que fueron arrasados con las múltiples guerras que ocurren en este mundo. Tantas vidas perdidas por estúpidas batallas…es algo bastante triste. Raine no puede imaginar lo que Sena-san habrá sentido al crecer en un lugar como este- Comentaba la joven peliazul oscuro tristemente.

-Raine-san…Entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir y lo que siente. Pero Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano y Sophia al igual que usted y yo vamos a apoyar a Sena en su plan porque creemos firmemente que funcionara. Si de verdad hay una herramienta que puede acabar con la malicia de este mundo, nosotros no dudaremos en ir por ella. Sin duda convertiremos a Helland en un mundo donde ya nadie tenga crecer en desgracia como Sena o que cambie su vida por horribles desastres como Icicle…Se lo aseguro- Dijo Leo decididamente.

-Leo-kun…- Nombro Raine con algo de impresión.

-Entonces, Raine-san, por favor sujétese. Por a acelerar- Dijo el joven peliblanco seriamente.

-Si- Contesto Raine sonriente.

Luego de que el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale recibiera la respuesta de la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail, el sintió confundido y sorprendido al notar algo raro en su cuerpo. Al bajar su mirada de ojos verdes, Leo mostro un gran sonrojo al ver como su torso se encontraba siendo rodeado por un ligero abrazo de una sonriente y tranquila Raine, la cual también apoyaba su cabeza en este.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡R-R-Raine-san, ¿Q-Que está haciendo?!- Preguntaba Leo sonrojado y sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo "Que"? Leo-kun dijo que Raine se sujetara, ¿Verdad? ¿Y de que otra va sujetarse una chica enamorada si no es de novio?- Contesto una sonriente la joven peliazul oscuro.

-¡Y-Ya veo…!- Contesto Leo sonriente mientras en realidad pensaba- ¡Ah! ¡"Novio"! ¡¿Cómo es que una sola palabra puede ser tan hermosa?! ¡No puedo esperar para contarle a los demas de esto!-

… _En otro lugar…_

En cierta zona de Helland y en un camino alrededor de una de las varias montañas que rodeaban cierto valle que llevaba al interior de cierta cueva, se encontraban ocultos tras varias rocas de este andar, un total de seis jóvenes de diecinueve años con apariencias diferentes.

Uno de esos jóvenes era un joven varón de cortos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos blanco albino y unos filosos ojos azules, de los cuales el derecho yacia atravesado por una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y que cubría su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra, unos jeans azules, zapatos negros y portaba con la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Otro de esos jóvenes era una bella joven de ojos marrones, de los cuales el izquierdo era decorado con un peculiar tatuaje, y largos cabellos color escarlata a excepción de unos mechones en su frente que eran de color azul, y que cubría su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con la parte superior de una armadura junto con sus hombreras y guantes de acero, una falda azul y unas botas negras, y sin mencionar la marca de Fairy Tail que yacía en color rojo azulado en su pierna izquierda.

Otra joven entre aquel grupo poseía un largo cabello rubio con unos toques puntiagudos en el frente, unos filosos pero bellos ojos de color azul, y vestía con una camisa de color amarillo sin mangas que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo y que estaba debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco sin mangas y de cuello alto y decorado con plumas faltas. También tenía un par de guantes largos de color azul y una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro. Para cubrir sus piernas tenía un par de botas largas de color negro, y sobre todo, poseía la marca blanca de Sabertooth en su hombro derecho.

La tercera joven en ese grupo poseía un corto cabello negro que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestía una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa que estaba basada con una blusa negra, una falta corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados, y poseía la misma marca negra de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho.

Otro miembro de ese grupo era una joven poseía un cabello tanto corto como un poco puntiagudo con un color morado rojizo, unos ojos verdes de filoso aspecto y vestida con una blusa blanca con botones y mangas largas, una falda roja y unas botas grises. Y a diferencia de las anteriores, no poseía ninguna marca de gremio en alguna parte su cuerpo.

Y la última joven en aquel grupo poseía el mismo rostro, ojos y cabello que la llamada Serena Axel de Fairy Tail en su forma humana a excepción que este último que era corto hasta el cuello, mientras que su vestimenta estaba basada en un largo manto marrón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y cubría el resto de su ropa a excepción de unas botas negras.

Aquellos dos magos de Fairy Tail, dos magas de Sabertooth, maga del consejo mágico y miembro del Ejército Revolucionario de Helland se quedaban ocultos detrás de aquellas rocas mientras observaban desde su posición y con sus serias miradas como en el rocoso valle entre aquellas múltiples montañas y en frente de la entrada a la cueva en este, se encontraban cientos y cientos de soldados enmascarados de Spriggans vestidos con resistentes armaduras y armados con diferentes letales armas.

-Que increíble cantidad de soldados. Debe haber casi mil. Pero, ¿No es un poco exagerado para proteger una simple cueva?- Preguntaba Lisa con confusión.

-No seas idiota. Seguramente es lo que hay dentro de esa cueva. ¿Me equivoco, Sena?- Preguntaba Marcus tras el hablar de su prima.

-No. Dentro de esa cueva hay algo realmente importante que Spriggan Tail no quiere que nadie más posea- Contesto Serena "Sena" Dragneel seriamente.

-Es esa "Arma Secreta" que crees que acabara con la época de guerras de tu mundo, ¿Verdad? ¿No crees que es hora de que nos hable más de esta arma, Sena?- Preguntaba Alicia igual de seria.

-…- Se quedaba Sena en silencio mientras le temblaba levemente la mirada de duda.

-Todo el camino has estado evitando contarnos de ese tema hasta el punto de no pensar en el para que yo no le escuchara con mi magia. ¿Qué es lo que no nos quiere decir, Sena?- Preguntaba Sophia con serio interés.

-Por favor, Sena-sama, confié en nosotros y cuéntenos que es esa "Arma Secreta"- Decía Sorano con amabilidad.

-No es que no confié en ustedes…es que…si saben que estamos buscando…ya no quieran ayudarme- Contestaba Sena con leve temor.

-¿Qué ya no queramos ayudarte? ¿Es que eres idiota? Tú has ayudado mucho a nuestro hogar al hablarnos de los Spriggans, es imposible que no queramos ayudarte también- Comento el joven albino con seriedad.

-Es verdad, Sena. Quiero que sepas que Tsuna no es único que piensa que Serena siempre Serena sin importar el mundo de donde provenga. Aunque nosotros no hemos pasado tanto tiempo contigo, para nosotros ya eres una importante amiga en la que confiamos, así que por favor confía en nosotros y cuéntanos lo que sabes- Decía Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-Ustedes…-Sena suspiro-…Sin son así de amables…es imposible que siga guardando silencio. La razón por la que no quiero hablarles sobre lo que estamos buscando…es porque puede que ponga sus vidas en peligro-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nuestras vidas?!- Reacciono Lisa con sorpresa.

-¡Lisa-chan, los soldados, los soldados nos oirán, no hagas tanto ruido!- Decía Sorano en susurros mientras cubría la boca de su ruidosa compañera.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sena?- Preguntaba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-El arma que estamos buscando…es el "Face" de mi mundo- Contesto la joven de cortos cabellos negros hasta el cuello con leve temor.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Face?!- Reacciono Alicia con sorpresa.

-¡N-No puede ser…pensar que "El legado blanco" del consejo mágico también existe en este mundo!- Hablaba Sophia con igual impresión.

-¿Ustedes lo conocen, Alicia, Sophia? ¿Qué es eso de "Face"?- Preguntaba la joven rubia de Sabertooth con confusión.

-Pensar que una cabeza hueca como tú y yo estamos relacionados. ¿Acaso no sabes que es "Face"? Maldición. Sophia, tu sabes más del tema porque trabajas para el consejo mágico, así que explícale a mi tonta prima, por favor- Pedía el serio Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-Marcus, recuerda que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, así que no finjas que sabes que es "Face"- Comentaba la joven pelimorado rojizo.

-Yo se los contare -Hablaba Alicia- Mi madre me conto que "Face", también llamada "el legado blanco", es un arma que solo era conocida por los primeros miembros del consejo mágico y que solo ellos podían activar. Esta arma antigua era un aparato que tenía la capacidad de absorber todo el ethernano que yacía en el aire o el cuerpo humano, y por ende, eliminar toda la magia de Fiore, y por ende, a todos los magos-

-¡No puedo creerlo… ¿Toda la magia?! ¡Cuesta creer que algo así exista!- Comento Sorano sorprendida.

-En realidad, existía. Hace mucho tiempo, todas las "Face" de nuestro mundo fueron destruidas por unos ciertos eventos que costaría explicar. Aunque ese no parece ser en caso en Helland, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Sophia seriamente.

-Si- Hablaba Sena- En Helland; "Face" es un arma antigua que nadie sabe quién creo o con qué propósito, pero que tenía la capacidad de eliminar la magia de este mundo al absorber el ethernano en la atmosfera, o al menos eso fue lo que los científicos de Spriggan Tail descubrieron al encontrarla hace algunos años. El Ejército Revolucionario también logro descubrir la existencia de Face y muchas veces quiso obtenerla, pero debido a su gran poder, era imposible que el Ejército de Spriggan Tail no la protegiera bien-

-Ya veo. Con razón no querías hablarnos de esta "Arma Secreta". Tienes temor de que este "Face" absorbe nuestro ethernano y acabe con nuestras vidas, ¿Verdad?- Comento un serio Marcus-

-Si- Hablo Sena- Pero el líder del Ejército Revolucionario, el Zeref Dragneel de mi mundo, me enseño un código que podría cambiar la función de "Face", y no matar a las personas en su proceso de absorción de ethernano, pero no estoy segura si funcionara. Y también estaba la posibilidad de que al ser ustedes de otro mundo, "Face" no afectara sus ethernanos, pero como dije, no estoy segura si funcionara…Temía que no quisieran ayudarme por el riesgo de sus vidas y no podía arriesgarme a eso. Aunque las defensas de los Spriggans sean menores ahora que la mayoría de las fuerzas de los Spriggans están Earthland, todavía necesito la ayuda de poderosos magos como ustedes para poder pasar a través de ellas-

Ante la gran frustración que la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel sentía mientras cerraba sus ojos cafés y bajaba la mirada; los dos magos de Fairy Tail, las dos magas de Sabertooth y la maga del consejo mágico se miraron entre ellos con seriedad y después mostraron leves sonrisas mientras asentaban sus cabezas al estar todos de acuerdos. Después de eso, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail coloco su mano sobre uno de los hombres de la joven de Helland y provoco que esta la mirara.

-No te preocupes, Sena. Nosotros no planeamos dejar de apoyarte. Te ayudaremos a salvar tu mundo sin duda- Decía una sonriente Alicia al igual que los demas jóvenes magos ahí presentes.

-Ustedes…Pero, ¿Acaso no tienen miedo? La activación de "Face" podría amenazar sus vidas mientras estén en Helland- Preguntaba Sena con temor.

-¿Y eso que? Nosotros somos magos de gremios. Nosotros ponemos en peligro nuestras vidas siempre que nos comprometemos a cumplir la petición de algún cliente. Esta situación no es diferente- Comento Marcus con confianza.

-Todos…Gracias- Decía la conmovida Serena de Helland con ligeras lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

-¡Bien, ahora que aclaramos que venimos a buscar, vamos a patearle el trasero a esos tipos con máscaras!- Exclamaba Lisa con emoción.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanco de la Cuarta Generación inmediatamente trato de salir del detrás de las rocas de aquel camino alrededor de una de las tantas montañas que rodeaban un rocoso valle lleno de cientos y cientos de soldados de Spriggan Tail, pero antes de que completara esta acción, su chaleco marrón fue tomada por detrás por la mano derecha de la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación quien la jalo nuevamente a sentarse en el suelo.

-¡Espera, Lisa!- Decía Sophia en susurros con seriedad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Sophia? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?- Preguntaba la joven rubia con confusión.

-Tan solo mira el número de enemigos, Lisa. Aunque tal vez no sean la gran cosa, nos tomara algo de tiempo y poder mágico poder derrotar a tal cantidad de soldados- Explicaba la joven de cabellos morados rojizos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué importa? Si los derrotamos a todos, no importa cuánto tiempo o poder mágico nos quede, ¿Verdad?- Respondió la hija del maestro de Sabertooth con confusión.

-¿Es que no tienes cerebro dentro de esa cabeza tuya, prima? ¿De verdad crees que dejarían algo tan importante como "Face" protegido por unos simples soldados?- Preguntaba el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación con sarcasmo.

-Marcus tiene razón, Lisa. Aunque no esté a simple vista o no podamos sentir sus descomunales poderes mágicos, seguramente hay algún general de Spriggan Tail entre las defensas para proteger a "Face"- Dijo Sena seriamente.

-Entonces tenemos que ahorrar todo el poder mágico que podamos para poder enfrentarlo, ¿Verdad?- Mencionaba Sorano pensativa.

-¿Y cómo nos encargaremos de todos esos soldados? No hay otra forma de hacerlo si no es luchando contra ellos, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Lisa quejosa.

-En realidad, la hay. Solamente déjamelo a mí- Dijo Sophia mientras mostraba una sonrisa con sus labios, los cuales expulsaban un venenoso vapor.

… _Unos minutos más tarde…_

En el rocoso valle de perteneciente al caótico mundo de Helland, que estaba rodeado por múltiples montañas, que estaba bañado en la oscuridad de la noche y que era entrada a una oscura cueva en la que posiblemente se ocultaba el arma llamada "Face"; el gran número de enmascarado y armados soldados de Spriggan Tail se mantenían en sus posición sin notar como unas ligeras estelas de un humo morado rojizo se mezclaba entre ellos.

-Hmm…Oigan, ¿No notan un olor raro?- Preguntaba uno de los tantos soldados de Spriggan Tail.

-¿Olor raro? Para nada. ¿No te lo estarás imaginando?- Contesto otro de los soldados.

-Tal vez…- Contesto el anterior soldado con unas manos un poco temblorosas.

-No te lo estas imaginando…Yo también puedo oler algo…- Menciono otro soldado con un tono de voz débil.

-Qué raro…M-Me siento…- Antes de poder terminar de hablar, ese soldado soltó un gran bostezo tras su máscara.

-¡O-Oye… ¿E-Estas bostezando?! ¡S-Sera m-mejor…que no te duermas…en trabajo…a-alguno…de los ge-generales…podría venir…!- Decía otro soldado con un tono de voz tartamudéate.

-¡¿Q-Que esta p-pasando?!...T-Tengo…mucho…sueño…- Hablaba otro soldado empezando a caer.

Con el pasar de los segundos, cada uno de los cientos y cientos de soldados de Spriggan Tail que yacían haciendo guardia en aquel rocoso valle eran poseídos por un gran cansancio que los hacia bostezar con gran soñolencia y cerrar sus parpados lentamente, y todo al mismo tiempo que las apenas visibles estelas de un humo morado rojizo en el aire se hacía mucho más grande y denso. Muy pronto, aquel enorme número de soldados de Spriggan Tail se encontraban completamente encerrados en una gran neblina de un humo de denso color morado rojizo.

Tras algunos segundos más, cada uno de los soldados de los Spriggans en aquel valle cayó al rocoso suelo en un profundo estado de sueño para que después aquella neblina que les encerraba empezara a desaparecer. O mejor dicho, empezara a ser absorbida nuevamente al interior de la boca de la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación que ahora se encontraba de pie entre los dormidos soldados de Spriggan Tail al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Vaya, realmente están todos dormidos. Es increíble- Decía Lisa mientras golpeaba ligeramente las cabezas de algunos soldados dormidos en el suelo a su alrededor.

-Se los dije, ¿Verdad? Un poco de gas somnífero siempre es bueno para noquear sin esfuerzo a personas molestas. Lo uso de vez cuando para noquear algunos estúpidos que quieren coquetear conmigo en el trabajo- Dijo Sophia con orgullo.

-¿No es algo excesivo?- Comentaba Marcus con gotas de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Buen trabajo, Sophia. Ahora podremos avanzar sin tener que luchar- Comento Alicia sonriente.

-Sí, gracias. Ahora, vam…-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, la joven hija de Erik y Kinana abrió sus filosos ojos verdes con gran sorpresa en el simple momento en que sus súper sensibles oídos notaron un peculiar sonido que sus demas compañeros no pudieron notar. Centrándose en aquel sonido, una seria Sophia paso a darse rápidamente la vuelta mientras envolvía sus dos manos en una clase de venenosa llama de color rojo-morado para después gritar fuertemente…

 **-¡Dokuryu no Yokugeki!-**

Gritando fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo mientras extendía sus manos hacia la dirección que su serio mirar apuntaba, Sophia termino creando una gran ráfaga de venenosas llamas de color rojo-morado que termino sirviendo como escudo para ella y sus compañeras de unas extrañas pequeñas creaturas de un puro color blanco, con forma circular y poseían grandes bocas con filosos dientes.

Al adentrarse dentro de la gran ráfaga de veneno lanzada por la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, aquellas extrañas pequeñas criaturas blancas terminaron quemándose seriamente para después derretirse a gran velocidad y desaparecer. Aunque su desaparición no evito los jóvenes magos presentes en aquella zona rápidamente se pusieran en guardia con serias miradas en sus respectivos ojos.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- Preguntaba una seria Sorano.

-¡¿De dónde provino ese ataque?!- Preguntaba Lisa en el mismo estado.

-Aunque le duele a mi orgullo admitirlo, parece que mi veneno de sueño no pudo afectar a todos- Comento Sophia con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero yo no veo a nadie despierto…- Decía Sena dudosa.

-Eso es porque no quieren que los veamos. Pero sin duda están aquí- Comento un serio Marcus.

-Es verdad. Ahora que me estoy concentrando…puedo detectar la presencia de…seis personas- Dijo Alicia igual de seria.

-Ellos pueden sentir nuestra presencia a pesar de estar ocultos por mi magia de ilusión…Parece que tenemos a unos jóvenes bastante prometedores en frente de nosotros-

-Dirás crueles. ¿No viste lo que el ataque de esa chica le hizo a mis lindos ángeles?-

-Se derritieron bastante rápido-

-Y la persona que los derritió usaba magia de veneno para matar dragones, ¡¿Verdad?!-

-Al parecer hay alguien que quiere hacerse tu rival-

-A mí que me importa. Ya cállense y cancelen esta magia de ilusiones. Quiero que esos mocosos vean quien los mato-

Después de que los jóvenes oyeron aquellas diferentes voces resonar a su alrededor, ellos observaron como una magia de ilusiones se liberó de una zona a unos metros de su posición y les revelo la presencia de un grupo de cinco hombres y una mujer. Cada uno de esos sujetos poseía una apariencia diferente a excepción de que sus rostros se encontraban siendo cubiertos por mascaras negras.

-¡E-Ellos son…!- Reacciono Sena sorprendida.

-Midnight- Se presentó un enmascarado de largos cabellos negros y blancos.

-Angel- Se presentó una enmascara de largos cabellos blancos.

-Racer- Se nombró un enmascarado con un cabello vulcano de color amarillo.

-Hoy Eye- Dijo un enmascarado de largos cabellos anaranjados.

-Brain- Dijo un hombre enmascarado de cabellos blancos.

-Cobra- Se presentó el último hombre con mascara que poseía unos puntiagudos cabellos rojos.

-¡…Los seis castigadores!- Dijo Sena con bastante temor y frustración.

-¡Esos nombres…no puede ser…Ellos son…!- Pensaba Sophia sorprendida.

-¿Quiénes son estos sujetos, Sena?- Preguntaba Lisa con interés.

-Son los seis castigadores. Un grupo de magos de Spriggan Tail que se encuentran bajo las órdenes del general llamado Justice "El Manipulador de las Estrellas". Nunca imagine que los pondrían a ellos a vigilar "Face"- Comentaba la Serena de Helland con gran frustración.

-Parece que no tenemos más opción de derrotarlos si es que queremos avanzar- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-No…- Sophia repentinamente se puso unos pasos más frente que sus compañeros-…Yo me encargare de todos ellos. Ustedes vayan. Entren a la cueva y sigan con el plan de usar "Face"-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu Sola?! ¡¿Es que te volviste loca, Sophia?! ¡No podemos abandonarte!- Dijo Lisa sorprendida al igual que los demas.

-¡Es verdad, Sophia-sama! ¡Serian seis contra uno! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado para usted!- Decía Sorano con gran preocupación.

-Es verdad. Son un número bastante superior y se nota que no son tan débiles como los demas soldados. Pero tampoco son nada que yo no haya enfrentado antes. Además, conozco la forma en que luchan. Puedo con ellos- Contesto Sophia con confianza.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que sabes cómo luchan?- Preguntaba Marcus con confusión.

-Midnight, Angel, Racer, Hot Eye, Brain y Cobra…esos nombres claves…son los mismos que mi Papa y sus compañeros utilizaban al pertenecer al gremio oscuro llamado Oracion Seis. Seguramente todos estos tipos son sus dobles de Helland, pero parece que poseen la misma magia que ellos. La magia ilusoria de Midnight es la misma que la de Macbeth-san y ellos problamente pudieron quedar consiente ante mi veneno de sueño porque este Cobra también es un Dragon Slayer de Veneno al igual que mi padre y yo…Yo he entrenado casi toda mi vida con los verdaderos miembros de Oracion Seis. No perderé ante una simple copia barata- Explicaba una seria Sophia.

-Sophia… ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Preguntaba la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul con seriedad.

-Si. Además, no podemos perder el tiempo. Yo puedo escucharlos- Dijo la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Oírlos? ¿A quiénes?- Preguntaba Marcus con confusión.

-A los generales de Spriggan Tail. Puedo escuchar que dentro de esas cuevas… hay al menos tres generales protegiendo a "Face"- Dijo Sophia seriamente y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tres?!- Reacciono Sena con enorme impresión y temor.

-¡…!- Tanto Marcus como Alicia afilaron sus miradas con seriedad.

-¡Sabía que podía haber un general protegiendo "Face", pero… ¿Tres?! ¡¿Ese maldito del Emperador tanto desea que no activemos a "Face"?!- Comentaba Serena "Sena" Dragneel con ira

-Aunque no puedo identificar quienes son, puedo con certeza que ellos planean destruir "Face" si ocurre un inconveniente demasiado problemático. Tienen que apresurarse antes de que esto pase- Informaba Sophia seriamente.

-Sophia…Entiendo. Por favor, ten cuidado- Respondió Alicia respondiendo igual de seria para después empezar a dirigirse al interior de la cueva de aquella zona junto con sus demas compañeros.

-¡¿Se creen lo suficientemente rápidos para poder escapar de mí?!- Exclamaba el llamado Racer.

Al observar cómo un total de cinco jóvenes corrían rápidamente para adentrarse al interior de la cueva en donde yacía "Face, el llamado Racer empezó a moverse con una velocidad bastante superior para alcanzar la posición de estos en cuestión de nanosegundos. Pero antes de llegar hacia su objetivo, Racer termino abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como una cierta joven de cortos y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color morado rojizo apareció repentinamente en frente de el con una seria mirada en sus filosos ojos de color verde.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Agito!-**

Uniendo sus dos puños bañados en una venenosa llama de color rojo-morado, una furioso Sophia inmediatamente paso a clavar un tremendo golpe doble en la cabeza del llamado Racer y lo enterró con gran fuerza en el suelo. Pero al mismo tiempo que ocurría, la joven miembro del consejo mágico alzo su mirada y presencio seriamente como los llamados Midnight, Brain y Hot Eye habían saltado varios metros sobre su posición.

 **-¡Liquid Earth!-**

 **-¡Dark Capriccio!-**

En el momento en que tres tipos enmascarados dijeron los nombres de sus respectivos hechizos; Sophia termino siendo testigo como el rocoso suelo que pisaban sus pies se terminó volviendo una extraña tierra liquida que hizo que la mitad de su cuerpo se hundiera en ella, mientras que los llamados Brain y Midnigh dispararon al unísono unos poderosos rayos de energía oscura de color verde rodeada por una espiral roja de sus respectivas manos y dirigidos hacia ella.

Pero antes de que esos rayos de magia oscura llegaran a su posición e incluso estando dentro de la liquida tierra, la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación una vez más cubrió sus dos manos en unas grandes y poderosas llamas de veneno y uso estas como un impulso empezara a girar rápidamente y se rodeara en estas en cuestión de pocos nanosegundos.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Tatsumaki!-**

Gritando aquellas palabras mientras su cuerpo rotaba con gran velocidad, Sophia termino creando a su alrededor un gran tornado de llamas venenosas que con su gran poder despejo la tierra liquida que le rodeaba y destruyo aquel par de rayos de magia oscura para después alzarse y terminar encerrando a su interior a los llamados Brain, Midnigh y Hot Eye, que luego terminaron cayendo bruscamente al suelo con signos de envenenamiento y serias quemaduras acidas.

Pero justamente después de que Sophia despejara el tornado de llamas venenosas de su alrededor y detuviera su veloz giro, sus ojos verdes observaron con impresión como la enmascara mujer de cabellos blancos que usaba el nombre clave de "Angel" se presentaba ahora en frente de ella con su mano emitiendo una brillante luz dorada.

-¡Esta es la venganza de mis lindos ángeles!- Exclamo Angel furiosamente.

De aquel brillante brillo dorado que decorada su mano, Angel termino invocando una gran cantidad de pequeñas y redondas criaturas de color blanco que terminaron golpeando embistiendo fuertemente a Sophia y la obligaron a retroceder. Pero pisando con gran firmeza, la joven de cabellos morado rojizo detuvo su retroceder para después rodear todo su cuerpo en unas venenosas llamas de color rojo-morado y luego empezar a correr velozmente hacia adelante.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Kenkaku!-**

Usando el rocoso suelo para tomar potencia, una furiosa Sophia rodeada en una gran cantidad de llamas venenosas salió velozmente impulsada hacia la gran cantidad de pequeñas criaturas blancas llamadas "Angeles", las cuales al tocar aquel veneno que rodeaba a la chica terminaron derritiéndose en cuestión de segundo, lo cual le permitió a la joven maga del consejo mágico seguir avanzando y clavar un tremendo cabezazo en el desprotegido abdomen de la llamada Angel, la cual escupió algunas gotas de sangre para luego salir volando hacia el rocoso suelo.

Aunque justamente tras hacer eso, Sophia inmediatamente se dio la vuelta solo para terminar observando muy cercanamente la máscara negra que cubría el conocido rostro del llamado Cobra, el cual apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho mientras lo revestía en unas venenosas llamas de color rojo-morado. Algo que una seria Sophia instantáneamente copio con su propio puño derecho al momento de verlo.

 **-¡Dokuryu no Tekken!-**

Gritando al unísono el nombre del hechizo que cada uno usaba, la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación de Earthland y el adulto Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Primera Generación de Helland terminaron chocando fuertemente sus respectivos puños derechos recubiertos en unas poderosas llamas venenosas y crearon una amplia onda sonora que se extendió por todo aquel valle rocoso donde estaban.

-Buena reacción, mocosa. Puedes escuchar mis movimientos, ¿Verdad?- Comento el llamado Cobra.

-Si. Al igual que tú los míos, Cobra. ¿O puedo llamarte, Erik?- Decía Sophia con confianza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?! ¡Hace años que no pienso en él, es imposible que pudieras escucharlo!- Exclamaba Cobra sorprendido.

-No es necesario que lo pienses. Hace años que lo escucho- Contesto Sophia con una sonrisa.

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

Mientras Sophia batallaba ferozmente contra los llamados "Seis Castigadores" de Spriggan Tail que en realidad eran los dobles de Helland de disuelto gremio oscuro de Earthland, Oracion Seis; Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano y Sena avanzaban velozmente por el rocoso camino que era el interior de una cueva que llevaba hacia el lugar donde Spriggan Tail mantenía el arma secreta que poseía el nombre de "Face".

-¿Creen que Sophia-sama este bien? No me siento bien habiéndola dejándola sola- Comentaba una preocupada Sorano.

-Yo tampoco, pero era lo que ella quería. Además, Sophia es fuerte. Seguramente estará bien- Dijo Alicia mientras avanzaba.

-Además como dijo, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Puede que generales de Spriggan Tail ya estén empezando a activar el sistema de autodestrucción de "Face". Tenemos que apresurarnos- Dijo Sena mientras avanzaba también.

-Por cierto, hay una cosa que me inquieta. ¿Por qué rayos los Spriggans mantienen oculto a "Face"? ¿De qué les serviría a ellos borrar toda la magia? Uno pensaría que la hubieran destruido en el momento de descubrir lo que hace- Preguntaba Lisa confusa.

-Eso sería debió a la general de Spriggan Tail llamada Miracle. Según mis fuentes, Miracle le pidió al Emperador que dejaran intacta a "Face" para que ella pudiera investigarla y ver si podía crear un arma que eliminara la magia de todos aquellos que se opusieran contra su ejército. Aunque nunca ha tenido éxito- Explicaba Sena mientras avanzaba.

-¿Eh? Oigan, miren adelante- Dijo Alicia tras notar algo.

Ante las palabras de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, los jóvenes magos que le acompañaban junto con ella misma detuvieron su avanzar y presenciaron como el camino de la cueva en donde ellos se encontraban ahora se dividía en tres rutas distintas. Pero sobre todo, los jóvenes magos podían sentir como unos abrumadores poder mágico provenían de cada una de las entradas a estas rutas.

-¡O-Oigan…estos poderes mágicos…!- Hablaba Lisa con gran asombro.

-¡¿S-Son de los generales de Spriggan Tail?!- Preguntaba Sorano en el mismo estado.

-Si. No hay duda. Además…Alicia…- Hablaba Marcus seriamente tocándose el abdomen por encima de su ropa.

-Si…Yo también lo siento, Marcus- Dijo Alicia igual de seria y tocando su abdomen por encima de la armadura que vestía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa, Marcus, Alicia? Hace un rato veo que están algo raros- Mencionaba Sena tras notar los actos de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso les duele el estómago?- Preguntaba la joven rubia con interés.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota. Es que…- Hablaba el joven albino observando la ruta que se encontraba a la izquierda.

-La cicatriz que está en nuestros cuerpos desde hace un año…está empezando a doler un poco- Dijo la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul observando la ruta en el centro.

-¿Las cicatrices?- Repetía Sorano con confusión.

-Eh… ¿Se refieren a las heridas que les hicieron esos tipos con los que se encontraron hace un año?- Preguntaba Lisa en el mismo estado.

-Blood y Volt…- Pensó Sena al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Esas mismas. Aunque no estamos seguros…es como si estas cicatrices nos estuvieran diciendo que esos dos están aquí- Dijo Marcus con una leve sonrisa.

-Como si quisieran que arregláramos las cosas que pasaron hace un año…Aunque esa es nuestra intención desde un principio- Dijo Alicia de igual manera.

-Conque los dos tipos que ustedes conocieron el año pasado y uno más están en cada una de estas rutas…Entonces, ¿Tenemos que separarnos?- Preguntaba la hija del maestro de Sabertooth.

-Así es. Aunque si los generales de Spriggan Tail no estuvieran aquí, igual hubiéramos tenido que hacerlo. El "Face" de mi mundo solamente se basa en tres de ellos. El "Face" central y otros dos que sirven como amplificadores. Dado que yo estudie este lugar, sé que los "Face" están separados de igual manera que sus rutas. Yo iré por la ruta central que me llevara al "Face" central. Soy la única que puede activarlo, después de todo. Los otros dos "Face" pueden activarse solamente tocando un interruptor- Explicaba Sena seriamente.

-Entonces, yo iré contigo, Sena. Puedo sentir que ahí es donde me espera la causante de esta cicatriz- Dijo Alicia sonriente.

-Yo siento lo mismo viniendo de la ruta de la izquierda. Supongo que ya se cual tomare- Comento Marcus de igual manera.

-Eso significa que Sorano-chan y yo tomaremos la ruta de la izquierda, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lisa decida.

-Así parece- Apoyaba Sorano de la misma manera.

Entonces…Todos, Vamos. Nosotros ganaremos esta guerra contra los Spriggans…no importa en qué mundo estemos- Dijo Alicia decididamente.

Tras esas últimas palabras de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, tanto ella como sus demas compañeros magos chocaron sus puños con firmeza y tras mirarse mutuamente con confianza en sus ojos y sonrisas en sus labios, cada uno de ellos partió hacia la ruta que habían tomado. Sorano y Lisa se adentraron en la ruta derecha de aquella cueva, Alicia y Sena avanzaron por la ruta central y Marcus tomo solitariamente la ruta izquierda. Todos iban hacia sus batallas destinadas.

… _Unos minutos después…_

Tras unos pocos minutos tras haberse separados de sus compañeras del equipo que ahora formaba, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación simplemente seguía avanzando rápidamente por aquel camino rocoso que era la ruta que el había escogido. Pero mientras más se adentrara en aquella larga ruta, Marcus podía sentir cada vez mejor el descomunal poder mágico del general de Spriggan Tail y sintiendo este poder, el joven albino emitía alrededor de su cuerpo una ligera serie de rayos al mismo tiempo que unas memorias llegaban a su cabeza.

Aquellas memorias que tomaban la atención del joven albino y lo hacían liberar unos ligeros rayos alrededor de su cuerpo no eran nada más que los recuerdos de hace año. Marcus recordaba que incluso después de que estuviera más que dispuesto a proteger a Alicia y que había usado todo el poder de su "Satan Soul: Raiju" con este objetivo, el había sido completamente derrotado por la magia de rayo de un ser con armadura, el, El Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

Después de eso, Marcus recordaba el gran infierno que tuvo que pasar luchando contra sus padres que era dos de los más poderosos magos de Fairy Tail día tras día durante un año completo y todo para poder derrotar a aquel ser que desbarato su orgullo como Dragon Slayer de Rayo. Con esos recuerdos es su cabeza, el joven Strauss-Dreyar aumentaba la velocidad de su correr y el poder de los ligeros rayos que emitía su cuerpo.

-Todo un año…- Pensaba Marcus-…He esperado todo un año para poder cumplir este juramento que me hice a mí mismo desde aquel día que te conocí. El juramento de no volver a ver que lastimaran a mis seres queridos frente a mis ojos, el juramento de no volver a perder ante nadie y el juramento de…-

Mientras sus pensamientos fluían, Marcus presencio como llego al final de la ruta que recorría para estar ahora en frente de una ancha y larga zona rocosa en el interior de aquella cueva. Una zona que poseía en su centro un alto y ancho pilar hecho con alguna clase de reluciente y limpio metal de color blanco y que poseía un rostro humanoide en su parte más alta. Ese pilar no era nada más que la antigua arma llamada "Face".

Pero para el joven mago de Fairy Tail esto no era lo más importante. Lo importante para Marcus era como en frente de ese "Face" yacía de pie y de brazos cruzados un hombre adulto alto y con cuerpo un notablemente musculoso y robusto que estaba cubierto de por una reluciente armadura dorada que no dejaba ni una sola apertura para su piel desde el cuello hasta los pies, que colgaba un abrigo marrón desde sus hombreras y que cubria su rostro con una dorada mascara que no cubría su puntiagudos cabellos rubios.

-…De enseñarte que era un verdadero Dragon Slayer de Rayo, Volt- Dijo Marcus sonriente al ver a su oponente.

-Vaya, vaya. Por fin llegaste. Bueno, creo que es algo obvio, pero igual te lo preguntare… ¿Para qué estás aquí?- Preguntaba el llamado Volt "Rayo de la Destrucción" tranquilamente.

-"¿Para qué?" Tú mismo lo dijiste. Es algo obvio…- Marcus levanto su playera roja y enseño el gran corte y quemaduras de rayo que yacían en su cuerpo desde hace año- ¡Vine por la maldita revancha, "Rayo de la Destrucción"!-

… _Un combate relampagueante está a punto de estallar…_

 **Continuara…**


	98. Rayo de la Destruccion

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 26/98: ¡Rayo de la Destrucción!**

Con cada momento que pasa, la guerra contra el ejército de magos, Spriggan Tail, del mundo paralelo de Helland se intensifica para los magos del Reino de Fiore. Hasta el momento; los generales de Spriggan Tail llamados Devil, Icicle, Quake y más recientemente, Blue, fueron derrotados ante los jóvenes magos. Pero luego de vencer a este último, Tsuna termino siendo arrastrado hacia una base del enemigo en el mundo paralelo de Helland en donde se encontró inesperadamente al doble de su fallecido amigo, Rin Hellbrand.

Y tras un breve combate con este, el joven Dragneel le logro explicar al joven miembro del Ejercito Revolucionario quien era, de donde venía y muchas cosas más. Pero mientras esto pasaba en una de las abandonadas bases de Spriggan Tail; Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia y Serena "Sena" Dragneel se encontraban en un valle resguardado por mis cientos y cientos de soldados enemigos y que era la entrada a las cuevas que ocultaban al arma llamada "Face".

Tras ponerse de acuerdo en activar la "Face" de Helland; los dos magos de Fairy Tail, las dos magas de Sabertooth y la miembro del ejército revolucionario de Helland entraron a aquellas cuevas mientras la miembro del consejo mago que les acompañaba luchaba contra los dobles de Helland del disuelto Oracion Seis que eran miembros de Helland. Y tras separarse de sus compañeras en el interior de aquellas cuevas y avanzando por la ruta hacia el "Face" que el había escogido, Marcus se encontró con el enemigo que más quería enfrentar en aquella guerra contra los Spriggans…

… **Continuación…**

Tras unos pocos minutos tras haberse separados de sus compañeras del equipo que ahora formaba, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación simplemente seguía avanzando rápidamente por aquel camino rocoso que era la ruta que el había escogido. Pero mientras más se adentrara en aquella larga ruta, Marcus podía sentir cada vez mejor el descomunal poder mágico del general de Spriggan Tail y sintiendo este poder, el joven albino emitía alrededor de su cuerpo una ligera serie de rayos al mismo tiempo que unas memorias llegaban a su cabeza.

Aquellas memorias que tomaban la atención del joven albino y lo hacían liberar unos ligeros rayos alrededor de su cuerpo no eran nada más que los recuerdos de hace año. Marcus recordaba que incluso después de que estuviera más que dispuesto a proteger a Alicia y que había usado todo el poder de su "Satan Soul: Raiju" con este objetivo, el había sido completamente derrotado por la magia de rayo de un ser con armadura, el, El Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

Después de eso, Marcus recordaba el gran infierno que tuvo que pasar luchando contra sus padres que era dos de los más poderosos magos de Fairy Tail día tras día durante un año completo y todo para poder derrotar a aquel ser que desbarato su orgullo como Dragon Slayer de Rayo. Con esos recuerdos es su cabeza, el joven Strauss-Dreyar aumentaba la velocidad de su correr y el poder de los ligeros rayos que emitía su cuerpo.

-Todo un año…- Pensaba Marcus-…He esperado todo un año para poder cumplir este juramento que me hice a mí mismo desde aquel día que te conocí. El juramento de no volver a ver que lastimaran a mis seres queridos frente a mis ojos, el juramento de no volver a perder ante nadie y el juramento de…-

Mientras sus pensamientos fluían, Marcus presencio como llego al final de la ruta que recorría para estar ahora en frente de una ancha y larga zona rocosa en el interior de aquella cueva. Una zona que poseía en su centro un alto y ancho pilar hecho con alguna clase de reluciente y limpio metal de color blanco y que poseía un rostro humanoide en su parte más alta. Ese pilar no era nada más que la antigua arma llamada "Face".

Pero para el joven mago de Fairy Tail esto no era lo más importante. Lo importante para Marcus era como en frente de ese "Face" yacía de pie y de brazos cruzados un hombre adulto alto y con cuerpo un notablemente musculoso y robusto que estaba cubierto de por una reluciente armadura dorada que no dejaba ni una sola apertura para su piel desde el cuello hasta los pies, que colgaba un abrigo marrón desde sus hombreras y que cubria su rostro con una dorada mascara que no cubría su puntiagudos cabellos rubios.

-…De enseñarte que era un verdadero Dragon Slayer de Rayo, Volt- Dijo Marcus sonriente al ver a su oponente.

-Vaya, vaya. Por fin llegaste. Bueno, creo que es algo obvio, pero igual te lo preguntare… ¿Para qué estás aquí?- Preguntaba el llamado Volt "Rayo de la Destrucción" tranquilamente.

-"¿Para qué?" Tú mismo lo dijiste. Es algo obvio…- Marcus levanto su playera roja y enseño el gran corte y quemaduras de rayo que yacían en su cuerpo desde hace año- ¡Vine por la maldita revancha, "Rayo de la Destrucción"!-

-¿Revancha? Creí que ustedes los del ejército revolucionario vendrían a apoderarse de "Face"- Dijo Volt en un tono de confusión.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Marcus levemente confuso.

-Pero si de dices que vienes por una revancha… ¿Acaso nosotros nos hemos encontrado antes en el campo de batalla? Eso es poco probable. Nadie ha sobrevivido a encuentro conmigo hasta el momento si yo no mal recuerde- Comentaba el ser de armadura dorada en el mismo tono.

-Al parecer tú no me recuerdas. Aunque no me sorprende. Tú pareces ser del tipo de persona que no le importa recordar sus encuentros con seres más débiles que él y que no le dieron una buena lucha. Y debo admitir que cuando nos conocimos yo estaba a un nivel muy inferior a ti- Dijo el joven Strauss-Dreyar mientras bajaba su playera y ocultaba sus cicatrices con una leve sonrisa.

-Un nivel muy inferior… -Volt observo bien al joven albino-…Ah, ya te recuerdo. Eres uno de los tres mocosos que cometieron la estupidez de invadir el barco del Emperador cuando él fue a Earthland a declararles la guerra hace un año. Si…eres el mocoso bastardo que logro resistir el corte de Blood y mí trueno, ¿Verdad?-

-Exacto. Esa vez no pude presentarme. Soy Marcus Strauss-Dreyar de Fairy Tail- Decía el joven albino con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que en vez de defender Earthland, tu hogar, de nuestras fuerzas al lado de tus queridos compañeros, ¿Decidiste traspasar las dimensiones para poder enfrentarme nuevamente luego de un año completo, Marcus?- Preguntaba Volt ahora en un tranquilo tono.

-No me agrada esa forma en que lo dijiste, pero tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes, Volt. Yo confió plenamente en que mis compañeros protegerán mi mundo de cada uno de tus despreciables compañeros. Y aunque mi meta es arreglar cuentas contigo, también he venido por ese pequeño objeto que tienes a tu espalda- Contesto el joven albino.

-…- Se quedó Volt en silencio mientras volteaba levemente su mirada y observaba al "Face" detrás de el-…Conque si vienes tras "Face" después de todo. Creo que eso significa que estas aliado con el Ejército Revolucionario, ¿Verdad? Sinceramente, no me sorprende. El Ejército Revolucionario siempre ha querido que Helland sea tan débil como Earthland. Ellos no entienden que esa "Paz" que buscan no existe, y lo más cercano a ella es un gobierno de fuerza-

-Gobierno de fuerza… ¿Te refieres a la tiranía que Spriggan Tail ofrece? ¿Cómo rayos someter, castigar o asesinar a los que se les oponen es lo más cercano a paz?- Preguntaba Marcus con seriedad.

-Bueno…No lo sé-Hablo Volt- Solamente repetí algo que me dijo Blood hace mucho tiempo. Si te soy sincero, a mí no me podría importar menos el estado de este mundo. A diferencia de muchos de mis compañeros generales, yo me uní a Spriggan Tail porque no sabía que más hacer con mis grandes poderes y quería enfrentar a personas fuertes. Esa era mi motivación. Y porque esa mi motivación, es que me intriga esa "Revancha" de la que hablas. Dime, Marcus, ¿Has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos? Sería bastante patético que luego de todo el camino que has recorrido para verme, vuelvas a ser vencido por un simple rayo, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Qué si he crecido?... ¿Porque no lo compruebas por ti mismo?- Preguntaba Marcus con otra leve sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

-Hmm…Entonces, permíteme hacerlo- Contesto el enmascarado ser.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el general de Spriggan Tail pasó a realizar un chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha revestida en oro al igual que todo su cuerpo cubierto por aquella brillante armadura dorada. Y en el instante en que el llamado Volt realizo tal acción, Marcus bajo su seria mirada y observo con sus filosos ojos azules como un brillante y grande círculo mágico de color dorado se había formado bajo sus pies calzados.

Y de ese mismo círculo mágico, un enorme pilar de dorados relámpagos salió disparado en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundos y termino cubriendo todo el cuerpo del joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación hasta el punto de que ni siquiera la silueta de la figura de este se podía ver. Aquel enorme pilar de rayos dorados que alcanzaba el alto techo de aquella amplia zona rocosa que era el interior de una amplia cueva, la cual temblaba levemente ante el poder de este, duro varios segundos para desvanecerse.

Pero cuando finalmente aquel pilar de rayos bajo su control se desvaneció, Volt alzo la mirada detrás de su máscara dorada con leve impresión al presenciar como el joven mago de Fairy Tail de puntiagudos, desordenados y cortos cabellos de color blancos seguía firme en su posición y con su cuerpo emitiendo leves rastros de una poderosa electricidad dorada.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Pensé que ibas a probar si había crecido, no ha lanzarme un pequeña chispa, Volt- Comento un serio Marcus.

-No hay duda de que has crecido…tanto en poder como en arrogancia. Parece que ahora podrás ser capaz de darme un poco de entretenimiento, Marcus- Dijo Volt descruzando sus brazos.

-Ya veremos quien termina siendo el entretenimiento de quien, Volt- Dijo el joven albino mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

Con la conversación terminada, tanto el joven mago de rayos de Fairy Tail como el adulto mago de rayos de Spriggan Tail se mantuvieron firme en sus posiciones separadas por varios metros y con sus miradas conectadas y sus respectivos cuerpos emitiendo dorados relámpagos que a cada segundo crecían y empezaban a contrarrestarse uno contra el otro. Y con aquella toda electricidad invadiendo aquella rocosa zona, la tierra del suelo temblaba levemente y se fragmentaba lentamente al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de rocas empezaban a flotar.

Pero todo aquel desastre se detuvo cuando todos los poderosos rayos chocando unos contra el otro en el aire y las personas que los causaban desaparecieron complemente en literalmente un segundo. Y en el simple momento en que todas las rocas que flotaban en el aire volvieron a tocar la fragmentada tierra, Marcus y Volt aparecieron al unísono en el centro de aquella rocosa zona con sus respectivos cuerpos revestidos en unas potentes auras de rayos y sus antebrazos derechos chocando con gran fuerza.

Con sus rostros separados por centímetros, el joven albino y el hombre enmascarado conectaban sus miradas mientras que con sus antebrazos cubiertos en rayos dorados al igual que todos sus cuerpos se empujaban fuertemente durante algunos segundos para después salir disparado al unísono en direcciones distintas.

Pero tanto el choque como la separación de aquellos dos magos de rayos provoco ondas de choque que hacían temblar fuertemente a toda aquella zona rocoso en donde se encontraban y también a toda la cueva a la que esta pertenecía, algo que todo aquel que se encontraba avanzando por esta podía notar al instante.

-¡¿Q-Que está pasando?! ¡¿La cueva está temblando?!- Reacciono Sorano sorprendida mientras avanzaba por la ruta que la llevaría hacia el "Face" de la derecha.

-¡Este poder mágico…Parece que mi primito ya se está divirtiendo! ¡Nosotras también debemos apresurarnos, Sorano-chan!- Comento Lisa sonriente mientras avanzaba por aquella misma ruta.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?!- Se preguntaba Sena sorprendida mientras avanzaba por la ruta hacia el "Face" central.

-¡La batalla ya ha comenzado…Yo creo en ti, Marcus!- Pensaba una seria Alicia mientras avanzaba por aquella misma ruta.

De regreso al combate en la zona rocosa en donde se encontraba el "Face" de la zona izquierda, Volt termino lanzando enormes y poderosas ráfagas de dorados rayos hacia Marcus que estaba a varios metros de su posición, y el cual termino recibiendo los impactos de todas estas ráfagas de rayos que terminaron volviéndose parte de la enorme aura de rayo que rodeaba su bien ejercitado cuerpo. Pero al momento de absorber estas múltiples ráfagas de rayos, el joven albino fue empujado levemente hacia tras y tuvo que pisar la tierra con notable fuerza para detener su empuje.

-¡Tch!- Rechisto Marcus sus dientes con frustración.

-¡Ja! ¡Parece que no eres completamente inmune a mis rayos, mocoso! ¡Pudiste sentir el impacto de esos últimos al absorberlos, ¿Verdad?! ¡Me pregunto qué sentirás cuando use todo mi poder!- Comentaba Volt arrogantemente.

-¡Me muero por saberlo! ¡Pero, ¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos a que eso pase probamos tu resistencia a mis rayos?!- Exclamaba el joven albino ferozmente.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación levanto su mano derecha altamente por encima de su cabeza para que después los poderosos rayos dorados que cubrían todo su cuerpo comenzaran a acumularse velozmente alrededor de esta para luego empezar a formar la figura de un alargado y puntiagudo objeto.

 **-¡Rairyu no Hotengeki!-**

Pisando fuertemente el rocoso suelo bajo sus calzados pies al mismo tiempo que exclamaba fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo, Marcus disparo de su mano derecha una enorme lanza formada por una gran cantidad de poderosos rayos dorados y que no iba dirigida hacia nada ni nadie más que al general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente, el cual inmediatamente paso a extender su mano izquierda hacia adelante.

 **-¡Thunder Reflect!-**

Cubriendo su mano izquierda en unos intensos relámpagos dorados al igual que su armadura mientras exclamaba aquellas palabras, el llamado Volt termino creando en frente de su imponente figura un gran círculo mágico de color dorado que recibió el potente impacto de la poderosa lanza de rayos que volaba hacia su dirección, para después absorber esta misma y luego volverla a disparar con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia su creador.

Pero manteniendo la calma y seriedad en su ser, el joven de desordenados y cortos cabellos blancos se mantuvo firme en su posición y simplemente alzo su mano derecha hacia adelante para que esta terminara absorbiendo nuevamente los poderosos rayos dorados que formaban a la gran lanza que era la "Alabarda del Dragón de Rayo".

-¿Me lo regresaste? ¿Qué pasa, Volt? ¿Te asusta recibir uno de mis ataques?- Preguntaba Marcus arrogante.

-Mejor ya deja de intentar provocarme, mocoso. No pienso recibir uno de tus ataques voluntariamente. Yo no soy un Dragon Slayer igual que tú. No puedo absorber la magia de rayos de otros. Y aunque todavía no estés completamente a mi nivel, alguno de tus ataques seguramente me causaría algo de daño- Contesto Volt tranquilamente.

-Eh, ¿En serio? ¡Es bueno saberlo!- Exclamo Marcus sonriente.

Después de hablar, el joven albino inmediatamente volvió a cubrir todo su cuerpo de dorados rayos de gran poder para salir impulsado con gran velocidad hacia su enemigo a la distancia. Con la rapidez del rayo, Marcus se posiciono en frente de Volt en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundos e instantáneamente trato de encestarle un potente golpe con su apretado puño derecho.

Pero a centímetros de que este conectara con su rostro enmascarado, el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" logro atrapar el puño del joven mago de rayo en frente de el para después estrujarlo con gran fuerza, levantar a este por encima de su ser y luego arrojarlo con gran poder varios metros hacia atrás. Pero restableciéndose fácilmente en medio del aire, Marcus empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire al mismo tiempo que los rayos alrededor de su cuerpo empezaban a acumularse en el interior de su boca.

 **-¡Rairyu no Hoko!-**

En el instante en que sus calzados pies volvieron a conectar con el rocoso suelo, Marcus termino disparando una colosal ráfaga de rayos dorados hacia el llamado Volt a varios metros de distancia. Pero manteniéndose firme en su posición, el general de Spriggan Tail volvió a extender su mano izquierda hacia adelante mientras un ataque de su joven enemigo se le acercaba con monstruosa velocidad.

 **-¡Negative Marionete!-**

En el instante en que Volt exclamo aquellas palabras, su mano izquierda se vio rodeada por un aura de potentes rayos de color rojo al mismo tiempo que un gran círculo mágico del mismo color se formaba en frente de él. Y de ese mismo círculo mágico rojo que se formó en frente de Volt, unos pocos rayos de color rojo salieron disparados hacia la gran ráfaga de rayos dorados de Marcus y le rodearon.

Y después de que esto sucediera, esa misma enorme ráfaga de rayos dorados repentinamente paso a dividirse en seis ráfagas de rayos de menor tamaño, las cuales se voltearon en medio del aire y empezaron a dirigirse con gran velocidad hacia el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, el cual termino recibiendo el impacto de cada una de estas ráfagas de rayos aunque sin recibir ni una pizca de daño ya que estos seguía siendo su magia, pero sin duda estaba sorprendido ante lo que había pasado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi ataque… ¿Lo controlaste?!- Reacciono Marcus con sorpresa.

-¡Increíble, ¿Verdad?! ¡Aunque no pueda absorber tu magia como un Dragon Slayer, tengo algunos hechizos que me permiten controlar otras magias basadas en electricidad! ¡Sera mejor que no te creas la gran cosa ante mí, mocoso!- Exclamo Volt confiadamente.

-¡Sin duda es algo sorprendente que puedas controlar mis ataques, tendré mas cuidado desde ahora! ¡Pero, ¿Cuál es el punto de hacerlo si no puedes hacerme daño?! ¡Es imposible que yo sufra daño de mi propia magia, idiota!- Dijo el joven albino sonriente.

-¡El único idiota eres tú! ¡Ese ataque no era para herirte, sino para colocar mi electricidad dentro de tu cuerpo!- Exclamo el ser de dorada armadura y mascara.

Luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras mientras reía con confianza, el llamado Volt dirigio su mano izquierda en dirección a su joven oponente para que después esta se viera nuevamente envuelva en una aura de potentes rayos rojos. Aunque al instante en que esto ocurrió, Marcus abrió sus filosos ojos azules con gran sorpresa al ver como su cuerpo empezó a emitir algunas chispas de los mismos rayos rojos que la mano de su enemigo emitía.

 **-¡Negative Magnet!-**

En el instante en que Volt exclamo el nombre de su hechizo, los rayos rojos que emitían su mano y el cuerpo del joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se conectaron en el aire para que después, este mismo joven se viera jalado por una monstruosa fuerza hacia la dirección en que se encontraba su enemigo. Cruzando a la fuerza la gran distancia que los distanciaba a ambos en cuestión de nanosegundos, Marcus presencio como ahora se encontraba en frente de Volt.

Y ante eso, aquel hombre enmascarado de puntiagudos cabellos rubios paso a apretar su libre mano derecha con una tremenda fuerza para luego impulsarla hacia adelante con una enorme velocidad y finalmente terminar clavando un potente golpe en el desprotegido abdomen del joven albino, el cual pudo sentir una gran onda de choque salir disparada por su espalda mientras varias gotas de sangre salían de su boca abierta.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Q-Que monstruosa fuerza…!- Pensó Marcus con tremendo dolor.

Después de que el puño derecho del llamado Volt se desclavara de su herido abdomen, un muy adolorido Marcus termino cayendo al rocoso suelo de aquella cueva en donde se encontraba y justamente en frente del ser de dorada armadura que le había lastimado. Y con el joven mago tirado en la tierra frente a su posición, Volt levanto su pierna derecha y paso a colocarla encima del herido abdomen de este.

-¡Ah!- Sollozaba Marcus con dolor mientras pequeños hilos de sangre salían de su boca.

-¿Qué pasa, Marcus? ¿Te duele tanto que no puedes hablar? ¿Tras un solo golpe? Que patético. ¿Acaso el entrenamiento por el que te sometiste para poder derrotarme no te sirvió para soportar el dolor?- Preguntaba un arrogante Volt.

-N-No duda de que fue un buen puñetazo…pero…- Hablaba Marcus con una sonrisa decorada levemente por su sangre.

Antes de terminar de hablar, el joven de desordenados cabellos blancos tendido en el rocoso suelo y pisado por la pierna de su enemigo paso no solamente a rodear todo su cuerpo de una poderosa aura de rayos dorados, sino a convertir su mismo cuerpo en una figura formada de dorados rayos. En ese mismo instante, el cuerpo de rayos de Marcus se separó relámpagos y desapareció del pisar de la pierna derecha de Volt.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él puede convertir todo su cuerpo en rayos?! ¡¿Este mocoso aprendió un hechizo tan avanzando en tan solo un año?!- Reacciono Volt con gran sorpresa.

-… ¡Tus golpes todavía no se comparan a los de mi madre! ¡Los golpes de "La Demonio" me dejaban inconscientes durante todo un día!-

Al escuchar esas oraciones, el general de Spriggan Tail se apresuró a levantar su mirada y presenciar como el cuerpo de dorados rayos de Marcus ahora se había reformado justamente encima de él y este mismo estaba apretando fuertemente sus electrificados puños como para dar un golpe. Pero antes de que esto pasara, el ser de dorada mascara uso su enorme velocidad para cruzar sus brazos por encima suyo como defensa.

Aunque al simple instante en que el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" realizo tal acción, un instinto lo hizo fijar la mirada de la máscara dorada que cubría su rostro hacia adelante y terminar viendo como la figura de rayos que era su joven enemigo se había traslado en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo de unos metros encima suyo a unos metros a su desprotegido frente.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Cambio su posición tan rápido?! ¡Maldición, no voy a poder reaccionar a tiempo…!- Era todo lo que Volt pudo pensar en aquel momento.

Sin que su enemigo pudiera reaccionar a tiempo y volviendo a transformar su cuerpo en carne y hueso, el joven Strauss-Dreyar apretó con gran fuerza su puño derecho al punto de que las venas de este eran claramente visibles y al mismo tiempo que lo envolvía en una gran colmena de dorados rayos que emitían poderosas chispas que bailaban destructivamente por toda aquella rocosa zona.

 **-¡Rairyu no Tekken!-**

Exclamando bestialmente las palabras que formaban el nombre de su hechizo, el joven albino hizo avanzar su apretado puño derecho envuelto en unos poderosos rayos dorados con una increíble velocidad para que terminara impactando con tremenda fuerza en el lado derecho del enmascarado rostro del llamado Volt, el cual no evitar salir impulsado hacia el lado contrario de dónde provino este fuerte golpe.

Pero pisando con gran firmeza la tierra por la que sus pies dejaban marcas de arrastre con su empuje, el general de Spriggan Tail logro detener su avanzar para después volver a fijar el mirar de su dorada mascara hacia adelante y presenciar como el llamado Marcus ya había desaparecido de su vista. Pero volteando levemente su mirada enmascarada hacia atrás, Volt presencio como el joven mago de Fairy Tail ya se encontraba a sus espaldas con su pie derecha levantado hacia atrás y envueltos en unos mismos poderosos rayos que su anterior ataque.

 **-¡Rairyu no Kagitsume!-**

Una vez exclamando con gran ferocidad y firmeza el nombre de su hechizo, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación paso a clavar una potente patada revestida en dorados rayos en la espalda del apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" que solamente estaba cubierta por su azul capa y la coraza dorada de la armadura que vestía. Y al momento de recibir este poderoso impacto, Volt no solamente sintió la monstruosa electricidad del rayo de su enemigo recorriendo todo su cuerpo sino que además todo su ser término saliendo volando hacia el alto techo rocoso de aquella cueva en donde se encontraban.

Pero con su cuerpo ascendiendo a una gran velocidad y sin control hacia el rocoso techo de aquella cueva en donde estaban, Volt una vez más pudo presenciar con el mirar de la dorada mascara que cubría su rostro decorado por los puntiagudos cabellos rubios de su cabeza como el joven de desordenados y cortos albinos cabellos se había posicionado con su monstruosa velocidad de rayo en el aire en frente de la zona en donde él iba a impactar.

-¡Maldición, ¿De nuevo?! ¡Odio admitirlo, pero creo que este chico logra superarme en cuanto a velocidad…!- Pensaba Volt sin poder reaccionar.

-¡Ahora prueba el rayo que mi padre, Laxus Dreyar, estuvo entrenando todo un año, maldito desgraciado!- Pensaba un determinado Marcus.

Manteniendo aquellas palabras grabadas firmemente en su mente y alma, un feroz Marcus acumulo una gran fuerza en sus dos mano al punto de que las venas de ambas eran visibles a través de su piel mientras las hacia sujetarse una a la otra para luego alzarlas por encima de su cabeza y después envolverlas en el interior de no solamente un aura, sino en una esfera de poderosos rayos dorados que liberaban múltiples relámpagos que rozaban el rocoso techo de aquella cueva en donde estaban y la hacía temblar y desmoronarse poco a poco.

 **-¡Rairyu no Agito!-**

Haciendo descender sus dos puños unidos y revestidos en poderosos rayos con una bestial rapidez, el joven de cabellos blancos logro impactar un brutal impacto en el pecho de la dorada armadura que vestía el llamado Volt, el cual fue completamente electrocutado por los poderosos rayos dorados de la magia para matar dragones para luego salir disparado hacia el suelo con una igual de poderosa velocidad con la que ascendía antes hacia el techo de aquella rocosa zona dentro de una cueva.

Y sin que el como el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se posicionaba en frente de el para clavarle otro potente ataque, el enmascarado hombre de puntiagudos cabellos rubios termino teniendo un monstruosamente fuerte impacto contra el rocoso suelo de aquella ancha y alta zona rocosa en el interior de unas cuevas, el cual creo una gran explosión de polvo que lo cubrió a él y a sus alrededores.

-¡¿Lo habré logrado?!- Pensaba Marcus con gran interés.

Aterrizando en la tierra a unos pocos metros de aquella gran nube de terroso polvo que rodeaba la zona del impacto del general de Spriggan Tail, Marcus centro sus filosos ojos azules en esta mientras que con sus súper capacitados olfato y oído de Dragon Slayer detectaba la presencia de quien se encontraba en su interior y el estado en que estaba.

-Maldición…Debí haberlo sabido…- Susurraba el joven albino con frustración.

Luego de que el joven mago de Fairy Tail presente en aquella rocosa zona dijera aquellas palabras en un leve tono de frustración, el observaba con su mirada de filosos ojos azules como la nube de polvo en frente de su posición se despejo poco a poco y enseño como en el centro de un extenso y profundo cráter en el suelo se encontraba consiente y de pie un fornido hombre de cabellos rubios y mascara dorada que limpiaba el polvo encima de la dorada armadura que vestía y que apenas yacía con unos pocos rasguños.

-Vaya…ese fue un buen combo, muchacho. Tengo todo mis huesos entumecidos y hasta quemaste mi capa que era de la más fina tela…que cruel eres- Comentaba un tranquilo Volt que movía un poco su cuello y observaba su capa toda chamuscada.

-Bastardo, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado…- Decia un Marcus bastante molesto.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Debes saber que me hiciste bastante daño. Posiblemente eres el que me ha hecho más daño en todos estos años que llevo como general de Spriggan Tail…Es frustrante, pero debo admitir que te subestime, Marcus- Dijo Volt con calma.

-¿Y qué? ¿Esperas que te las gracias o algo por admitirlo?- Contestaba el joven albino.

-Sí que eres grosero, mocoso. Deberías agradecer que no soy alguien que se toma las cosas a pecho. En cualquier caso, hay una cosa que si me molesta realmente de ti…tu…Te estas conteniendo, ¿Verdad?- Decía Volt en un tono mucha más serio que antes.

-…- Se quedó Marcus en silencio y solamente arrugaba su molesta mirada levemente.

-Por tu silencio, voy a suponer que estoy en lo correcto. Y apuesto que la razón de la que te estés conteniendo contra mí es por ese pequeño objeto detrás de ti, ¿Verdad?- Decía el ser de dorara mascara.

Al escuchar las palabras del general de Spriggan Tail que se encontraba en el interior de un profundo cráter en el rocoso suelo, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación volteo levemente su seria mirada de filosos ojos azules y observaba como el gran pilar de color blanco que poseía el nombre de "Face" todavía se encontraba en perfecto estado en aquella rocosa zona que era el campo de batalla para una feroz batalla.

-Al juzgar por tu mirada, apuesto que volví a acertar. No quieres golpearme con un ataque con todo tu poder porque temes dañar a "Face", ¿Verdad? Pero, ¿En serio piensas que puedes derrotarme sin usar todo tu poder, mocoso?- Preguntaba Volt con leves risas.

-En realidad, así lo creo. Después de todo, logre darte varios golpes sin necesidad de usar mi máximo poder, ¿Verdad?- Contesto Marcus seriamente.

-¿Me estas subestimando? ¿A mí? Vaya, vaya. ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado desde que alguien se cree más fuerte que yo? En cualquier caso, hablas como si yo hubiera estado usando toda mi fuerza desde el principio del combate- Dijo el hombre de mascara dorada.

-…- Se quedó el joven albino en silencio mientras mantenía la seriedad en su mirada.

-La primera vez que nos conocimos…-Hablaba Volt-…Yo use la mitad del uno por ciento de mi poder para acabar contigo…pero durante este combate, yo estuve usando el cuarenta por ciento de mi poder para luchar contra ti y eso al parecer no es suficiente con tu nuevo nivel de habilidades. Tu eres algo que no me encontrado en mucho tiempo, mocoso. Eres un potencial desconocido. Y contra alguien que posee un nivel de poder desconocido… ¡Solo puedo usar mi máximo poder! ¡Pero para eso necesitamos un escenario adecuado, ¿No crees?!-

Diciendo aquellas palabras con un fuerte placer mezclado con numerosas risas llenas del mismo sentimiento, el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" paso repentinamente a alzar su mano derecha con gran poder y en dirección hacia arriba, solo para que en ese mismo instante una monstruosamente poderosa onda de choque fuera creada en aquella zona rocosa que formaba parte de las cuevas en donde se encontraba.

Una onda de choque que en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo se alzó hacia el rocoso techo de aquella zona y en el mismo lapso de tiempo lo destruyo por completo. El joven mago de Fairy Tail presente en el suelo de aquella zona rocosa donde yacía un intacto "Face" observaba con amplia sorpresa como en el lugar donde se mantenía el techo de esta misma zona ahora yacía un amplio agujero que permitía ver el oscuro cielo del mundo de Helland y las grandes montañas que rodeaban esas cuevas en donde estaban sus compañeros, sus enemigos y el.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

-¡Sígueme, mocoso!- Exclamo Volt con gran emoción.

Luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras, el hombre rubio de dorada mascara y armadura rodeo todo su fornido cuerpo en una potente aura de dorados rayos y de un salto de monstruosa fuerza, atravesó fácilmente el gran agujero que yacía sobre la rocosa zona donde se encontraba para después desaparecer de la azul vista del llamado Marcus. Y sin nada que perder, el serio joven albino pasó rodear todo su cuerpo en un aura de potentes rayos dorados, y saltando veloz y fuertemente de pared en pared aquella rocosa zona donde se encontraba, el fácilmente cruzo el amplio agujero que se mantenía sobre esta.

Y corriendo sobre el rocoso suelo que era la superficie encima de las cuevas en donde antes se encontraban con la gran velocidad que les proporcionaban las auras de dorados rayos que cubrían sus respectivos cuerpos, un Marcus y un Volt separados por varios metros de distancia entre ellos muy pronto se encontraron muy lejos de la rocosa zona que mantenía al antigua arma llamada "Face" en su interior.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?- Preguntaba Marcus con seriedad.

-¿Acaso no te lo dije ya? Necesitábamos un escenario adecuado. Ahora que estamos lejos de "Face", no hay necesidad de que tú o yo nos contengamos, ¿Verdad? Podemos divertirnos todo que lo queramos- Contesto Volt con un tono de emoción.

-¿Divertirnos? ¿Acaso tu objetivo no era evitar que yo obtuviera "Face? Fácilmente pude haberla activado luego de que tú saliste de la cueva- Decía Marcus con serio interés.

-Me da igual si lo hubieras hecho. Evitar que el Ejército Revolucionario obtenga "Face" es lo que desea el Emperador. Te lo dije antes, ¿Verdad? Yo me uní a Spriggan Tail buscando personas fuertes con las cuales enfrentarme. Personas como tú, Marcus- Contesto Volt mientras su cuerpo emitía leves rayos.

-Ya veo. Entonces tu prioridad son tus propios interés y no los de tu ejército, gremio o como se llame a lo que pertenecen tú y tus compañeros- Dijo el joven albino con algo de desprecio en su tono.

-¿Compañeros? Creo que estas exagerando, muchacho. Los generales de Spriggan Tail no somos compañeros, amigos o algo parecido. Solo somos un montón de extraños con grandes poderes y trágicos pasados que fueron reclutados por un ser superior a ellos y que necesitaba a poderosos sirvientes para cumplir su objetivo de conquista. Ocultar nuestras verdaderas identidades tras máscaras y nombres claves es una forma de decir que no estamos atadas a nada ni a nadie. Si uno de nosotros muere, no nos ponemos a llorar o algo por el estilo. Si alguno nos traiciona, lo matamos sin dudas…Eso es Spriggan Tail- Explico el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" en serio tono.

-Comprendo…Pero ese "Ser Superior" del que hablaste, ¿Te refieres al que llamas el Emperador? Si ese tipo es tan fuerte como para que hables así de él, ¿Por qué no luchas con él y ya? ¿No que a ti te motivaba luchar contra gente fuerte?- Preguntaba el joven Dragon Slayer.

-No estas entendiendo el punto, mocoso -Hablaba Volt- Lo que yo amo de luchar contra alguien fuerte es chocar y chocar nuestros puños y ataques sin saber quién será el ganador o el perdedor. Esa sensación de no saber que pasara en una lucha es lo que yo adoro. Pero ese no es el tema con el Emperador. Si yo luchara contra el Emperador…no hay duda de que moriría. No hay nada en este o en cualquier otro mundo que pueda compararse con la fuerza del ser que fundo el ejército de Spriggan Tail. Eso es una verdad irrefutable-

-Para que este tipo hable así de otra persona… ¿El sujeto que le arranco el brazo a Tsuna es realmente tan fuerte?- Pensaba el joven mago de rayo con seriedad.

-En cualquier caso, creo que ya hemos charlado lo suficiente. Es hora de resolver lo que dejamos pendiente en aquella cueva…y esta vez sin nada que nos contenga- Comento Volt mientras se arrancaba su chamuscada capa.

-Tienes razón. No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en un tipo que solamente lucha por emoción. Yo…tengo personas que cuentan que te derrote- Dijo Marcus mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra y la tirada al rocoso suelo.

-¡Entonces, es hora de comenzar esta fiesta, Marcus!- Exclamo Volt con gran emoción.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, el general de Spriggan Tail utilizo sus dos pies revestidos en un metal dorado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo con armadura para pisar el suelo bajo estos con tal firmeza que la rocosa tierra que le formaba se fracturo de una gran manera. Y pisando con tal firmeza la tierra, Volt envolvió todo su cuerpo en un aura dorada que emanaba un poder tan grande que la superficie que era la parte superior y exterior de unas cuevas empezó a temblar con gran notabilidad.

Sintiendo ese gran temblor en la tierra recorrer los huesos de su cuerpo y tratando de mantener la seriedad en su rostro en aquella situación, Marcus fijaba su mirada de filosos ojos azules en la dorada aura mágica que envolvía a su oponente al mismo tiempo que el oscurecido cielo en aquella región de Helland se empezó a ver rodeado por una notable cantidad de densas y negras nubes que tras unirse por completo, comenzaron a liberar los duros sonidos de poderosos truenos y las brillantes luces de feroces relámpagos.

-¡E-Este poder mágico… ¿Es su verdadera fuerza?!- Pensaba Marcus para luego pasar a abrir su mirada con enorme sorpresa ante lo que esta vio de manera repentina.

En menos de una fracción de nanosegundo, Marcus presenciaba como su enemigo a varios metros de distancia se presentó repentinamente en frente de él y de igual manera le lanzo un poderoso puñetazo con su blindado puño derecho, el cual se apresuró a bloquear con el cruce de sus brazos pero que de igual manera lo mando a volar a varios metros de distancia hacia atrás con su feroz impacto.

Pero mientras el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación que era su enemigo viajaba sin control por los aires de aquel rocoso terreno, un serio Volt se apresuró a levantar su mano izquierda con dirección al nubloso y tronante cielo para que después toda su mano se viera envuelta en unos feroces relámpagos dorados de gran poder mientras un dorado círculo mágico aparecía flotando sobre ella.

 **-¡Volt Party!-**

Exclamando el nombre de su hechizo, el ser de dorada armadura y mascara provoco que de ese círculo mágico de gran tamaño que flotaba sobre su mano revestida en una poderosa electricidad, múltiples y colosalmente enormes esferas de rayos surgieran con una demoniaca velocidad y se establecieran en distintas zonas del aire de aquel rocoso terreno para que después cada una de ellas empezara a disparar una veloz serie de enormes relámpagos hacia la dirección en que se encontraba el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

Ante esto, el joven de desordenados, cortos y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco se restableció en medio del aire y cubrió todo su ser en una poderosa aura de dorados rayos que le brindo una gran velocidad que le sirvió para esquivar todos los relámpagos que iban en su dirección.

Moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, de derecha a izquierda y realizando múltiples acrobacias de gran agilidad, un Marcus revestidos en los rayos de su magia lograba esquivar con gran velocidad cada uno de las docenas de destructivos relámpagos que aquellas múltiples esferas de rayos disparaban a cada segundo a su dirección y los cuales terminaban causando enormes explosiones en el rocoso suelo que era zona exterior y superior de las cuevas que ocultaban a "Face".

-¡Esos rayos…no saldré ileso si trato de absorberlos! ¡Por ahora los esquivare hasta obtener una oportunidad para contraatacar!- Pensaba un serio Marcus mientras esquivaba.

-¡Maldición, este niño en serio es rápido! ¡Entonces, veamos qué te parece esto!- Pensaba Volt con gran emoción.

Manteniendo aquellas palabras en lo profundo de su mente, el llamado Volt inmediatamente paso nuevamente a levantar su mano izquierda, esta vez hacia cierta zona del nublado cielo, y al esto no solo provoco que todas las enormes esferas de rayos dispersadas en el aire se detuvieran de liberar destructivos relámpagos hacia el veloz mago de Fairy Tail, sino que empezaran a dirigirse hacia la zona que apuntaba la mano de su creador, para que luego este gritara fuertemente…

 **-¡Super Giant Magnet!-**

Con el general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente gritando aquellas palabras, todas las enormes esferas de rayos que el término creando en primer lugar se fusionaron en una alta área en el aire y crearon una monstruosamente grande esfera de rayos dorados con un núcleo central que liberaba múltiples relámpagos en su interior. Y con aquella única enorme esfera de rayos en medio del aire, múltiples porciones del terroso suelo al igual que numerosas partes de las montañas a los alrededores comenzaron a separarse de estas e ir volando hacia esa esfera para después ser completamente desintegradas por la electricidad que esta emitía.

Pero eso no fue todo. Al igual que el rocoso suelo que el pisaba y las grandes montañas a sus alrededores, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación notaba como todo su cuerpo bien entrenado empezó a ser jalado por una sumamente poderosa fuerza invisible que trataba de dirigirlo a aquella colosalmente enorme esfera de rayos y relámpagos dorados establecida en el cielo, aunque el usaba una gran parte de su gran fuerza para retrasar esto todo lo que pudiera.

-¡E-Esa esfera en el cielo…tiene un gran poder magnético…pero no creas que me quedare a esperar que me absorba, idiota!- Pensó Marcus resistiendo con gran fuerza.

Manteniendo firmemente sus pies en el rocoso suelo mientras su cuerpo era fuertemente jalado hacia aquella colosal esfera de rayos y relámpagos establecida altamente en el nublado cielo, el joven albino provoco que los poderosos rayos de dragón que cubrían todo su cuerpo pasaran a acumularse alrededor de su mano derecha, la cual se encontraba acumulando una gran porción de física fuerza.

 **-¡Rairyu no Dai Hotengeki!-**

Gritando aquellas palabras, Marcus alzo su mano derecha revestida en una poderosa y furiosa electricidad dorada en dirección a la colosalmente enorme esfera de rayos en el cielo y de esta termino disparando con destructivo poder y velocidad una gran ráfaga de sus propios rayos, los cuales en medio del aire cambiaron de forma y tomaron la figura de una enorme, afilada y puntiaguda lanza de guerra para después seguir el camino aéreo hacia su objetivo.

Viajando de manera ascendente por aire a una enorme velocidad que agitaba el viento, la gran lanza de rayos dorados llamada "Gran Alabarda del Dragon del Rayo" eventualmente colisiono con la gran esfera de rayos llamada "Súper Magneto Gigante" y al momento en que estos avanzados hechizos hicieran contacto, instantáneamente pasaron a convertirse en una descomunal explosión de luz dorada que liberaba una poderosa onda de choque y enormes relámpagos que causaban profunda destrucción aleatorio en toda aquella rocosa zona.

Pero mientras todo aquel rocoso terreno se envía envuelto en una enorme explosión de una gran brillante luz dorada y decorada por una profunda destrucción causada por múltiples relámpagos de gran tamaño y poder, Marcus y Volt usaban las grandes velocidad que le proporcionaban sus magias y desaparecían y aparecían de un lugar a otro en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban una gran serie de ataques entre ellos.

En el lapso de tiempo que aquella brillante luz dorada que cubría aquella zona iba disminuyendo poco a poco, el joven mago de Fairy Tail y el general de Spriggan Tail que se movían instantáneamente de una posición a otro a cada nanosegundo ya habían intercambiado entre ellos cientos de veloces y fuertes puñetazos, patadas, codazos, rodillazos, cabezazos y toda clase de golpes.

Aunque en el instante en que aquel enorme brillo dorado se desvaneció por completo de aquella zona, se pudo apreciar claramente como el joven de blancos cabellos poseía su puño derecho siendo apretado fuertemente por las manos envueltas en metal dorado del enmascarado hombre rubio, el cual aumento el poder de su agarre para luego lanzar a su joven enemigo a varios metros por encima del suelo con una gran potencia.

Pero restableciéndose una vez en el aire, el serio joven Strauss-Dreyar aprovecho que estaba a varios metros de altura de su adulto enemigo en el suelo y una vez más rodeo su mano derecha con una gran aura de dorados rayos que poseían un gran poder.

 **-¡Rairyu no Narukami!-**

Apuntando su mano derecha hacia el llamado Volt presente en el suelo mientras gritaba aquellas palabras, un feroz Marcus establecido a una gran altura en el aire disparo de esta un enorme relámpago que descendía velozmente hacia su único enemigo. Pero antes de que este ataque impactara contra él, Volt se apresuró a levantar sus dos manos revestidas en el metal dorado de su armadura por encima de su cabeza.

 **-¡Thunder Reflect!-**

Utilizando este hechizo por segunda vez durante el curso del feroz combate, el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" formo un gran círculo mágico de brillante color dorado por encima de su ser y el termino recibiendo el potente impacto del rayo del joven mago de Fairy Tail con la simple intención de regresárselo. Pero para evitar que esto pasara, un feroz joven albino le proporciono un gran aumento de poder aquel relámpago conectado a su mano.

Ante esto, el general de Spriggan Tail se sorprendió de enorme manera al ver a través de la mira de la dorada mascar que cubría su rostro como el gran círculo mágico dorado que se presentaba encima de él y le servía como un reflectante escudo termino despezándose en cientos de pedazos y permitía que el poderoso relámpago de su joven enemigo en el aire siguiera su camino e impactara sobre todo su cuerpo.

Sintiendo la intensa electricidad de aquel enorme relámpago recorriendo externa e internamente todo su ser, era imposible que el llamado Volt no sintiera algo de dolor. Y cuando este relámpago que le impacto se desvaneció, el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" solamente se quedó firme y quieto en su posición mientras la dorada armadura que vestía presentaba más rasguños que antes y liberaba un poco de quemado humo.

-Conque lograste destruir mi reflector…Nada mal, mocoso. Pero aunque fue un buen ataque…no deberías quitarles atención a tus defensas- Comentaba un tranquilo Volt.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

Al escuchar las palabras de su enemigo en tierra, el joven mago de Fairy Tail a una gran altura en medio del aire pudo notar con sus afilados sentidos como algo se encontraba a sus cercanías. Volteando inmediatamente su mirada hacia atrás, Marcus abrió sus filosos ojos azules con gran sorpresa en el momento en que estos terminaron presenciando como un gran círculo mágico de color dorado se presentaba a su espalda en medio del aire.

 **-¡Thunder Stinger!-**

En el instante en que Volt grito aquellas palabras, unos poderosos relámpagos surgieron de aquel grande círculo mágico dorado que estaba establecido altamente en el aire e inmediatamente pasaron a tomar la forma de una filosa espada de estilo medieval mientras descendía con gran velocidad hacia el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, el cual no tuvo tiempo de moverse de su posición y se vio obligado a recibir el brutal impacto de este ataque.

Aquella pequeña pero filosa y rápida espada medieval formada de potentes relámpagos termino impactando en la espalda del llamado Marcus y saliendo por su abdomen, pero sin causarle ninguna herida de apuñalamiento o algo así, pero si envolviéndolo en una gran descarga de los demoniacos relámpagos de su enemigo y empujándolo a una gran velocidad y altura hacia el rocoso suelo que era la parte superior y exterior de unas cuevas.

Luego de estrellarse brutalmente contra la rocosa superficie y estar envuelto en una densa nube de polvo por un par de segundos y la cual se despejo con las brisas del aire, se apreció como un serio Marcus se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo con su vestimenta llena de manchas de suciedad y rasguños al igual que algunas partes de su piel y mientras se conectaba con el mirar de la dorada mascara de Volt a varios metros de distancia de su posición.

-Aunque estuve entrenando todo un año para resistirlos, los ataques de rayo de este sujeto siguen causándome bastante daño…se nota que ahora no se está conteniendo. Pero ahora estoy seguro…Aunque no sea un Dragon Slayer, con este nivel de magia de rayo…solo puede ser el…- Pensaba Marcus seriamente.

-Que emocionante, que emocionante…- Hablaba Volt con felicidad-…Han pasado tantos años desde sentí la euforia de la lucha que hasta había olvidado como se sentía, pero esto…Esto es excelente. Me estoy divirtiendo bastante, Marcus, continuemos rápido…Como prometí, no me contendré. ¡Por eso déjame mostrarte el resto de los trucos en mi repertorio, Marcus!-

Luego de haber exclamado aquellas palabras con gran exaltación, el general de Spriggan Tail apunto su mano derecha hacia el joven mago de Fairy Tail a varios metros de distancia de su posición y esto hizo que este inmediatamente se puso de pie y afilo sus sentidos para cualquier cosa que viniera hacia él. Pero ante lo que sus filosos ojos azules vieron, Marcus simplemente no pudo evitar sorprenderse y confundirse simultáneamente.

Al presenciar como la mano derecha del apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" se vio envuelta en una fuerte aura mágica de puro color rojo sangre al mismo tiempo que un extenso y brillante círculo mágico del mismo color debajo de su posición, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación no pudo evitar confundirse y sorpréndete ante la clara diferencia que había en lo que estaba pasando y todos los anteriores ataques de su enemigo, el cual fuertemente paso a gritar…

 **-¡Prominence Geiser!-**

En el simple momento en que el llamado Volt grito fuertemente y emocionantemente aquellas palabras, Marcus se vio completamente envuelto y lastimado gravemente por un enorme y alto pilar de furiosas llamas carmesís que surgió de aquel círculo mágico rojo que se había presentado debajo de su ser.

Pero resistiendo el dolor y envolviendo todo su cuerpo en una poderosa aura de dorados rayos, un serio joven albino con leves quemaduras en su piel y ropa se apresuró a salir de aquel enorme pilar de llamas que le encerraba y simplemente siguió retrocediendo y haciendo más distancia entre él y el enmascarado hombre de puntiagudos cabellos rubios que era su enemigo.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios?! ¡¿Magia de Fuego?!- Pensaba un sorprendido Marcus mientras retrocedía velozmente.

-¡Todavía no he acabado!- Exclamo Volt con fuerte emoción.

Continuando con su mano derecha apuntada hacia el joven albino envuelto en una aura de poderosos rayos dorados y que retrocedía ampliamente gracias a la velocidad que esta le ofrecía, Volt provoco que la aura mágica que envolvía su mano derecha cambiara de un ardiente color rojo a un fuerte color verde al mismo tiempo que un gran círculo mágico del mismo color se presentó unos metros detrás de su joven albino a la distancia.

 **-¡Calamity Storm!-**

Después de haber nombrado a su siguiente hechizo, el hombre rubio que cubría su ser con una dorada armadura y mascara provoco que aquel círculo mágico verde bajo su control fuera el punto de origen para unos demoniacos vientos de gran ampliar e intensidad que no solamente detuvieran el veloz retroceder del joven Strauss-Dreyar, sino que también lo empujaron con gran brutalidad hacia la dirección de su enemigo.

-¡¿Magia de Viento también?!- Pensaba el joven albino al impactado por aquellas intensas ráfagas de aire.

Y siendo empujado hacia la dirección del general de los Spriggans por un viento de gran poder, Marcus presenciaba como la verdosa aura mágica que rodeaba la blindada mano dorada del llamado Volt paso a convertirse en una aura color azul marino al mismo tiempo que un círculo mágico del mismo color se presentaba frente a él y una gran cantidad de agua que surgía del aire se concentraba en el centro de este.

 **-¡Typhon Blast!-**

Gritando nuevamente el nombre de un hechizo, Volt hizo que una enorme ráfaga de agua que rotaba a gran velocidad saliera disparada con poder de aquel círculo mágico en frente de su posición y viajara por el aire a gran velocidad hasta impactar con tremenda fuerza con un Marcus que fue empujado a esta por los monstruosos vientos a su espalda.

Recibiendo el golpe de esta enorme ráfaga de agua que rotaba a gran velocidad como si fuera un enorme puño; el joven de puntiagudos, desordenados y cortos cabellos blancos se vio obligado a ser empujado y girar sin control por esta por varios segundos hasta eventualmente caer rodando brutalmente al rocoso suelo de aquella zona con todo su ser empapado de agua pero con una seria mirada apuntada a su enemigo.

-¡¿Incluso Magia de Agua?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿No usaba solo Magia de Rayo?!- Pensaba Marcus con gran intriga.

-¡Vamos, Marcus! ¡Continuemos!- Exclamaba el general de Spriggan Tail lleno de excitación.

Haciendo numerosos chasquidos con los dedos de sus dos manos cubiertas en los metálicos guantes dorados de la armadura que cubría su cuerpo, el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" termino provocando el surgimiento de numerosos círculos mágicos de mediado tamaño y brillante color blanco en frente. Algo que al mismo tiempo término provocando que el joven mago de Fairy Tail se apresurara a ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para que su adulto enemigo gritara...

 **-¡Brillant Rampage!-**

Con Volt una vez más diciendo con gran emoción el nombre de un diferente hechizo, cada uno de los numerosos medianos círculos mágicos blancos que se presentaban en frente de su posición empezaron a disparar cientos y cientos de delgados pero poderosos y rápidos rayos de luz que volaban por los aires de aquella zona mientras viajaban hacia su único objetivo, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

Al presenciar esto; Marcus inmediatamente se envolvió completamente en una poderosa aura de dorados rayos, la cual se veía aumentada por toda el agua que cubría su ropa, piel y cabello, y con la gran velocidad que esta le brindaba, el joven albino empezó una carrera en dirección a la incontable cantidad de poderosos haces de luz que volaban a su dirección.

Con la gran velocidad del mismísimo relámpago y la súper agilidad de un Dragon Slayer, Marcus fue capaz de pasar a través de cada uno de los cientos y cientos de rayos de luz en el aire sin recibir ni una sola herida hasta terminar atravesando los numerosos círculos mágicos blancos que los disparaban en diferentes tiempo y quedar en frente del llamado Volt detrás de estos para después pasar a centrar los magníficos rayos dorados que rodeaban su cuerpo únicamente en su apretado puño derecho.

 **-¡Rairyu no Tekken!-**

Utilizando el nombre de este hechizo por segunda vez durante el combate, un feroz Marcus termino clavando un tremendo golpe revestido en poderosos rayos en todo el rostro enmascarado de Volt lo cual no solamente lo provoco a deshacer su actual hechizo, sino que también lo varios metros hacia atrás.

Pero pisando con gran firmeza, Volt no tuvo problemas en detener su empujar para luego presenciar no solo como su joven enemigo una vez más se encontraba de pie a algunos metros de distancia, sino como la dorada mascara que cubría su rostro presento repentinamente algunas grietas.

-Vaya, vaya, otro buen golpe. Mira. Hasta mi mascara se vio agrietada- Comentaba Volt sin la más mínima preocupación mientras movía un poco su cabeza para ajustar sus articulaciones.

-Hasta Magia de Luz…Maldito, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntaba Marcus con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba el ser enmascarado con un tono de leve confusión.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Me refiero a todas esas magias que acabas de usar! ¡Se suponía que solamente usabas magia de rayo, pero acabo de verte usar distintas magias elementales y con un gran nivel de poder! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- Preguntaba el joven albino molestamente.

-Ah… ¿Eso? Bueno, es cierto que mi mayor especialidad es la magia de rayo y la razón por la que me han apodado como el "Rayo de la Destrucción", pero en ningún momento he dicho que sea la única magia que utilizo, chico- Contesto el hombre rubio todavía con calma.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Reacciono Marcus con sorpresa.

-Yo soy un mago maestro en el uso de distintas magias. Pero debido a que estos años he podido arreglármelas solamente con la magia de rayo, raramente utilizo alguna otra magia. Es más, estaba empezando a olvidarme que poseía estas magias. Me alegra que apareciera alguien como tú para estirar un poco los viejos músculos, por así decirlo. Gracias, Marcus- Contestaba el general de Spriggan Tail.

-¡¿Un maestro de varias magias?! ¡E-Espera…eso no tiene razón! ¡E-Entonces… ¿Quién eres tú?!- Preguntaba Marcus con gran intriga.

-¿Qué quién soy yo? ¿Qué estás diciendo, mocoso? Yo soy Volt, uno de los doce generales de Spriggan Tail- Contestaba el enmascarado con confusión.

-¡No! ¡No tu nombre falso! ¡Estoy hablando de tu verdadera identidad! ¡Pensé que con tu nivel de magia de rayo y ese cabello rubio que tienes…tu…que tú eras Laxus Dreyar! ¡El Laxus Dreyar de Helland, de este mundo paralelo al mío! ¡¿Acaso no lo eras?!- Preguntas el joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-Laxus Dreyar…-Hablaba Volt-…Lo lamento por ti, mocoso, pero estas equivocado en tu predicción. O al menos la mitad de ella. Yo nunca en mi vida he escuchado el nombre de Laxus ni una sola vez. Pero en cuanto al apellido Dreyar…-

Mientras Volt se mantenía hablando con cierta seriedad en su tono, la dorada mascara que cubría su rostro comenzó a desmoronarse con leve rapidez debido a la grieta que había surgida en ella. Eso fue algo que el joven de albinos cabellos no dejo escapar de su mirada de filosos ojos azules. Marcus fue testigo de cómo cada uno de los trozos de la fracturada máscara dorada que cubría el rostro de su enemigo cayeron al suelo y revelaron su verdadero identidad.

El joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación abrió sus azules ojos con gran impresión al presenciar como el rostro del llamado Volt "Rayo de la Destrucción", aunque se encontraba decorado por un puntiagudo cabello rubio y serios ojos negros, no era el rostro de su padre. Aunque el rostro de aquel general de Spriggan Tail poseía una gran semejanza con el rostro de Laxus Dreyar de Fairy Tail, este poseía ligeros rasgos que le diferenciaban y también lucia algo mayor que él.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡No es mi papa…! ¡Entonces, ¿Quién…?!- Se preguntaba Marcus con seria intriga.

-Aunque ahora mi nombre es y será siempre Volt mientras siga perteneciendo a Spriggan Tail, yo antes cargaba el apellido Dreyar. Pero mi nombre no era Laxus como tú creías. Mi nombre era…Makarov. Makarov Dreyar- Se presentó el general de los Spriggans.

Al escuchar ese nombre, una gran sorpresa volvió a invadir al joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss. El nombre que los oídos de Marcus habían oído era un nombre que el llevaba años escuchando en numerosos historias que no solamente su padre y madre le contaban de pequeño, sino tambien la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y también cada miembro de la segunda y tercera generación que quedaba en su gremio.

-¡¿D-Dijo…Makarov?! ¡¿Makarov Dreyar?! ¡Pero ese nombre…es el del tercer maestro de Fairy Tail…y el de mi bisabuelo!- Pensó Marcus con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Acaso te sorprende mi nombre o algo así?- Preguntaba el Makarov Dreyar de Helland.

-¡E-Eso de alguna manera lo explica!- Pensaba Marcus- ¡He escuchado que mi bisabuelo era un maestro en distintas magias al igual como lo es este tipo! ¡Pero…este Makarov es demasiado joven! ¡Bueno, supongo que aunque sea un mundo paralelo, el tiempo es diferente! ¡Entonces, este Makarov jamás tuvo su hijo, Ivan, el cual jamás tuvo a Laxus, mi padre, el cual jamás me tuvo a mí! ¡Él es el único Dreyar de este mundo!-

-¿Qué te pasa, mocoso? Antes estabas bastante hablador, pero ahora solo eres silencio. Decídete de una vez- Mencionaba el hombre rubio con seriedad.

-Maldito…Si tu apellido era Dreyar, ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste decir mi nombre antes?- Preguntaba Marcus con seriedad.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu nombre?...Ah, es cierto. Strauss-Dreyar, ¿Verdad? Conque tu eres un Dreyar de tu mundo…Bueno, supongo que no lo mencione porque realmente no importaba, ¿Verdad? Al fin al cabo, somos seres de mundos distintos. Aunque tengamos el mismo apellido, no somos familia. ¿O es que tú me consideras parte de tu familia a pesar de ser de distintos mundo? Si dices que "Si" puede que me hagas llorar, mocoso- Dijo el llamado Volt entre risas burlonas.

-Desgraciado…-Hablaba Marcus seriamente-…Aunque puede que a un tipo como tú no le importe, pero el Makarov Dreyar de mi mundo no solamente era mi bisabuelo, sino que era el tercer maestro de mi gremio, Fairy Tail. Falleció antes de que pudiera recordarlo, pero he escuchado un montón de historias de el desde niño tanto por mis padres como de mis queridos senpais. El Makarov de mi mundo era un espléndido mago…y aun un mejor hombre. Entonces me pregunto, como tú, su doble de este mundo, termino en un lugar como Spriggan Tail. Dime-

-Hmm…Bueno, ya que quieres saber…- Hablo Volt-…Veras, desde que era niño, yo poseía un gran poder mágico y un talento esplendido con cualquier clase de magia. Era el mismo ejemplo de un genio. Era tan poderoso que incluso desde niño que fácilmente pude sobrevivir a la destrucción de mi ciudad cuando esta fue víctima de las numerosas guerras que ocurría en Helland, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de mi familia-

-…- Se quedaba Marcus en un molesto silencio.

-En cualquier caso…- Continuo hablando Volt-…Con el paso de los años, yo sobreviví en el mundo de guerras que era Helland y me volvía cada vez más fuerte. Tan fuerte que hasta podía destruir ejércitos de magos yo solo, y en realidad eso hice, muchas veces. Pero, ¿Has escuchado que cuando haces algo por mucho tiempo, se vuelve aburrido? Eso fue lo que me paso. Me ha vuelto tan fuerte, que no había nadie que pudiera darme una buena lucha. No tenía nada que hacer con mi fuerza…Hasta que el apareció-

-¿El Emperador?- Preguntaba el joven albino seriamente.

-Correcto- Continuo hablando Volt- Un ser que era monstruosamente superior a mí y que sabía que no podía vencer. Así que simplemente decidí seguirlo. El hombre que ahora es conocido como el Emperador me propuso que me uniera a él y a un grupo de personas tan fuertes como yo para que tomaras a Helland bajo nuestro control…y como no sabía que más hacer, acepte su oferta y me volví Volt, uno de generales de Spriggan Tail. Al menos hasta que encontrara algo más emocionante que hacer con mi fuerza. Algo como esta pelea, Marcus-

-Entonces…me dices que te uniste a un grupo tiránico como Spriggan Tail… ¿Solo porque tenías nada mejor que hacer con tu fuerza y tenías tiempo libre?- Preguntaba Marcus seriamente.

-Básicamente…Si- Contesto el Makarov de Helland con total tranquilo.

-¡No estés bromeando, maldito desgraciado! ¡La simple existencia de un sujeto como tu mancha la existencia de mi bisabuelo, el verdadero Makarov Dreyar! ¡Voy a disfrutar aplastándote!- Exclamo Marcus con gran furia en su mirada.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Simplemente inténtalo y emocióname aún más! ¡Sigamos divirtiéndonos!- Exclamo el llamado Volt excitadamente.

Con una diabólica y alocada emoción invadiendo sus ahora visibles ojos negros, el apodado "Rayo de la destrucción" invoco una pequeña luz en el dedo índice de su mano derecha y con este empezó numerosas figuras en el aire en cuestión de nanosegundos con su gran velocidad y en la dirección en la que se encontraba Marcus, el cual presencio como gran asombro como distintos círculos mágicos negros se presentaban a su alrededor de manera repentina.

-¡E-Esto es… ¿Todas las formas de Amaterasu?! ¡¿En tan solo un instante?!- Pensó Marcus con sorpresa.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Marcus termino siendo complemente encerrado en una montaña de enormes y poderosas explosiones de energía que fueron provocadas por todos los círculos mágicos que le rodeaban y que eran controladas por el sonriente Makarov de Helland a la distancia. Este general de Spriggan Tail solamente observaba con gran emoción como las incontables explosiones de gran tamaño no dejaban ver a su joven enemigo mientras se alzaban casi hasta el nublado cielo de aquella zona.

Y justamente luego de que un minuto pasó totalmente y todas aquellas enormes y poderosas explosiones de energía mágica se desvanecieron por completo, el llamado Volt empezó a acercarse con un tranquilo paso hacia la zona donde estaban habían comenzado. Al hacerlo, aquel hombre rubio solamente se encontraba en frente de un profundo cráter en la rocosa superficie que era la parte superior y exterior de las cuevas que ocultaban a "Face".

-No has rastros de él. ¿Acaso ese Amaterasu fue tan fuerte que destruyo todo su cuerpo a nivel molecular? No…Él no es tan débil para ser acabado por algo de este calibre. Entonces, ¿Dónde…?-

Pero antes de continuar su búsqueda del joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, Volt sintió una presencia a sus cercanías con sus afilados sentidos. Ante esto, el Makarov de Helland se apresuró a darse la vuelta solo para terminar viendo con sus serios negros ojos como nada ni nadie se presentaba a sus espaldas. Pero aunque él no veía nada, el mago de distintas magias continuo mirando seriamente en aquella dirección.

Observando sus alrededores durante varios segundos, el ahora serio general Spriggan Tail al final hizo que sus negros ojos bajaran lentamente y terminarán observando fijamente el rocoso suelo frente a su posición. Más específicamente, Volt observaba fijamente la gran sombra que su cuerpo vestido en una dorada pero algo rasguñada y chamuscada armadura provocaba. Observando esta durante varios segundos, Volt simplemente sonrió.

-Estas ahí, ¿Verdad?- Hablo Volt sonriente.

Justamente en el momento en que el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" dijo esas simples palabras, una figura humanoide hecha completamente de un intangible sustancia negra surgió repentinamente de su sombra en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo y en el mismo lapso de tiempo envolvió su mano derecha en unos pocos rayos de colores dorados y negros mientras la dirigía hacia cierto objetivo.

 **-¡Raieiryu no Zangeki!-**

Aumentando la cantidad de poderosos rayos dorados y negros que rodeaban la palma de su mano al mismo tiempo que gritaba aquellas palabras con una voz masculina, aquella humanoide figura negra dirigía un feroz ataque al rostro del general de Spriggan Tail a centímetros de distancia de el con aquella electricidad coloreada que rodeaba su extremidad.

Pero antes de que este ataque conectara contra su rostro, Volt logro retroceder, pero no antes de ganar un pequeño corte en su mejilla por aquellos rayos dorados y negros que decoraban la mano de aquel humanoide negra figura que surgió completamente de su sombra. Y tomando varios de distancia de esta, el hombre rubio presencia como este humanoide ser negro comenzó a tomar la figura de cierto ser que él conocía.

Aquella humanoide figura negra termino tomando la forma de un joven adolecente de diecinueve años con la marca de Fairy Tail a un lado de su cuerpo y un cuerpo bien entrenado cubierto por unos dañados playera roja, jeans azules y zapatos deportivos negros, sin mencionar que poseía unos filosos ojos azules con pupilas de salvaje apariencia, unos cortos cabellos albinos de puntiaguda apariencia y con algún sombrío color negro en algunos mechones al igual que unas escamas del mismo color en zonas de su piel.

-Bien esquivado- Comento Marcus con una nueva apariencia de ligeros pero sombríos cambios.

-Gracias. Pero, ¿Qué pasa con ese repentino cambio, mocoso? Y no hablo solamente de tu apariencia. Tu poder mágico ha crecido…y cambiado- Preguntaba Volt con interés.

-Modo Dragón del Rayo Sombra. Tú no eres el único que usa distintas magias, maldito- Contesto Marcus al nombrar el modo que combinada su magia con la magia de Sorano.

-Ya veo…Parece que podremos divertirnos mucho más por un buen rato, ¿Verdad, Marcus?- Decia Volt entre leves risas.

-Lo único que durara un rato será el dolor de la paliza que te daré…Maldito vejete- Contesto un feroz Marcus.

… _Ante el doble de su bisabuelo, un furioso Marcus va con todo…_

 **Continuara…**


	99. Mi Familia

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 27/99: ¡Mi Familia!**

La gran batalla que es la guerra entre los magos de Earthland contra las fuerzas de Spriggan Tail de Helland se intensifica cada vez más, en ambos mundos. Hasta el momento; cuatro generales de Spriggan Tail han caído en feroces batallas contra los jóvenes magos, y solamente la llamado Miracle resulto vencer a uno de ellos en su combate. Pero durante uno de esos bestiales combates, Tsuna termino siendo transportado a Helland para después encontrarse con el doble de este mundo de su fallecido amigo, Rin Hellbrand.

Pero al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba; en otra parte de Helland; Marcus, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia y Sena empezaron el plan de esta ultima de activar la antigua arma llamada "Face" que se encontraba bajo la protección de los Spriggans, y por el cual tuvieron que separarse. Y separándose de sus compañeras y yendo al "Face" que el decidió activar, Marcus se encontró con el general de Spriggan Tail, Volt "Rayo de la Destrucción" luego de todo un año desde su último encuentro.

Ante esto, los dos magos de rayo empezaron un bestial combate en aquella zona de cuevas. Pero durante la batalla, Marcus no solamente termino descubriendo que su oponente usaba múltiples magias de gran poder, sino que descubrió que su verdadera identidad era la del doble de Helland del tercer maestro de su gremio y fallecido bisabuelo, Makarov Dreyar.

… **Continuación…**

-No has rastros de él. ¿Acaso ese Amaterasu fue tan fuerte que destruyo todo su cuerpo a nivel molecular? No…Él no es tan débil para ser acabado por algo de este calibre. Entonces, ¿Dónde…?-

Pero antes de continuar su búsqueda del joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, Volt sintió una presencia a sus cercanías con sus afilados sentidos. Ante esto, el Makarov de Helland se apresuró a darse la vuelta solo para terminar viendo con sus serios negros ojos como nada ni nadie se presentaba a sus espaldas. Pero aunque él no veía nada, el mago de distintas magias continuo mirando seriamente en aquella dirección.

Observando sus alrededores durante varios segundos, el ahora serio general Spriggan Tail al final hizo que sus negros ojos bajaran lentamente y terminarán observando fijamente el rocoso suelo frente a su posición. Más específicamente, Volt observaba fijamente la gran sombra que su cuerpo vestido en una dorada pero algo rasguñada y chamuscada armadura provocaba. Observando esta durante varios segundos, Volt simplemente sonrió.

-Estas ahí, ¿Verdad?- Hablo Volt sonriente.

Justamente en el momento en que el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" dijo esas simples palabras, una figura humanoide hecha completamente de un intangible sustancia negra surgió repentinamente de su sombra en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo y en el mismo lapso de tiempo envolvió su mano derecha en unos pocos rayos de colores dorados y negros mientras la dirigía hacia cierto objetivo.

 **-¡Raieiryu no Zangeki!-**

Aumentando la cantidad de poderosos rayos dorados y negros que rodeaban la palma de su mano al mismo tiempo que gritaba aquellas palabras con una voz masculina, aquella humanoide figura negra dirigía un feroz ataque al rostro del general de Spriggan Tail a centímetros de distancia de el con aquella electricidad coloreada que rodeaba su extremidad.

Pero antes de que este ataque conectara contra su rostro, Volt logro retroceder, pero no antes de ganar un pequeño corte en su mejilla por aquellos rayos dorados y negros que decoraban la mano de aquel humanoide negra figura que surgió completamente de su sombra. Y tomando varios metros de distancia de esta, el hombre rubio presencia como este humanoide ser negro comenzó a tomar la figura de cierto ser que él conocía.

Aquella humanoide figura negra termino tomando la forma de un joven adolecente de diecinueve años con la marca de Fairy Tail a un lado de su cuerpo y un cuerpo bien entrenado cubierto por unos dañados playera roja, jeans azules y zapatos deportivos negros, sin mencionar que poseía unos filosos ojos azules con pupilas de salvaje apariencia, unos cortos cabellos albinos de puntiaguda apariencia y con algún sombrío color negro en algunos mechones al igual que unas escamas del mismo color en zonas de su piel.

-Bien esquivado- Comento Marcus con una nueva apariencia de ligeros pero sombríos cambios.

-Gracias. Pero, ¿Qué pasa con ese repentino cambio, mocoso? Y no hablo solamente de tu apariencia. Tu poder mágico ha crecido…y cambiado- Preguntaba Volt con interés.

-Modo Dragón del Rayo Sombra. Tú no eres el único que usa distintas magias, maldito- Contesto Marcus al nombrar el modo que combinada su magia con la magia de Sorano.

-Ya veo…Parece que podremos divertirnos mucho más por un buen rato, ¿Verdad, Marcus?- Decía Volt entre leves risas.

-Lo único que durara un rato será el dolor de la paliza que te daré…Maldito vejete- Contesto un feroz Marcus.

Una vez más, el joven albino que ahora era el Dragon Slayer del Rayo Sombra y el hombre rubio que era un general de Spriggan Tail, se encontraban en aquella rocosa zona separados por varios metros de distancia y con sus miradas conectadas mientras sus respectivos cuerpos se veían rodeados por fuertes auras mágicas de tal poder que hacían flotar las pequeñas rocas a su alrededor para que estas después fueran destruidas de repente.

Pero aquel serio y feroz silencio que rodeaba a ambos seres fue totalmente borrada cuando el llamado Volt mostro una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro y luego inmediatamente apunto su mano derecha rodeaba en el guante perteneciente a la armadura dorada que cubría todo su cuerpo en dirección al serio joven de puntiagudos cabellos blancos y negros que poseía escamas negras e emitía una energía sombría de su cuerpo.

 **-¡Rising Shadow!-**

En el momento en que el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" exclamo aquellas palabras con gran emoción, Marcus bajo su mirada de filosos ojos azules y observo como un amplio círculo mágico de color negro formado bajo sus pies calzados instantáneamente para después ver con gran seriedad como un enorme pilar de una sombría energía mágica de gran poder surgió de este en fracciones de nanosegundo y lo encerró por completo.

Pero aquel pilar de energía sombría que poseía una altura que alcanzaba al nublado cielo, un ancho comparable al de una casa, que poseía un poder que agitaba los vientos y que bloqueaba cualquier vista del joven Strauss-Dreyar empezó a disminuir su tamaño con una notable velocidad al mismo tiempo que un sonido comparable al de alguien comiendo invadía el aire de aquella zona.

En cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo, Volt presencio sonriente como la energía sombría que formaba su ataque término desapareciendo por completo al ser completamente absorbidas dentro de la boca de Marcus, el cual luego de devorar aquel ataque volvió a apuntar una seria mirada a su enemigo a la distancia.

-Se comió las sombras de mi ataque de magia oscura…Parece que es cierto que posees otra magia aparte de la que has usado desde el principio del combate. Rayo y Sombra, ¿Eh?...Es la primera vez que veo a un Dragon Slayer de Dos Atributos. Espero que no me decepciones- Comentaba Volt sonriente.

-¿Me ataque con sombras para comprobar si podía comerlas? Maldito…Hare que te arrepientas de darme más poder mágico- Dijo Marcus con seriedad.

Tras dar esa respuesta, un serio Marcus fracturo de gran manera el rocoso suelo bajo sus pies calzados con la firmeza de sus pisadas al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el tamaño y poder de la aura de sombras y rayos dorados y negros que rodeaba su cuerpo bien ejercitado y ropa algo rasgada, y también al mismo tiempo que empezaba a acumular a una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Raieiryu no Hoko!-**

Impulsándose de tras hacia adelante con notable fuerza al mismo tiempo que aquellas palabras surgían de sus labios, el joven albino dio un feroz grito en la dirección del general de Spriggan Tail y provoco que una enorme ráfaga de solidas sombras azabaches revestidas en una aún mas gran ráfaga de rayos dorados y negros se formara y avanzara destructiva y velozmente por el aire hacia esa misma dirección.

Pero antes de que el ataque de rayos y sombras llegara a su ser, el hombre rubio que era el Makarov Dreyar del mundo paralelo de Helland inmediatamente paso a levantar su mano derecha en dirección a aquel "Rugido del Dragón del Rayo Sombra" para que después se viera rodeada en una aura mágica de un puro color blanco y luego un amplio círculo mágico del mismo color se presentara en frente de esta.

 **-¡Sacred Blast!-**

En el instante que aquellas dos palabras que formaban el nombre de un hechizo invadieron el aire desde los labios del llamado Volt, una descomunalmente grande ráfaga espiral de llamas blancas surgió de aquel círculo mágico en frente de este y luego esta misma ráfaga avanzo rápidamente por los aires hasta terminar colisionando con gran potencia con la igual de poderosa ráfaga de sombras y rayos de Marcus.

El colisionar de aquellas monstruosamente fuertes ráfagas de magia para matar dragones y magia sagrada termino causando una aún más monstruosa fuerte explosión de rayos negros y dorados y un fuego blanco que también levanto una enorme nube de polvo y humo que cubría la vista del joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo Sombra y del adulto mago de varias magias que se encontraban separados por varios metros de distancia.

-¡¿Contrarresto mi ataque con magia sagrada?! ¡¿Una medida contra la magia de sombras?!- Pensaba Marcus mientras resistía la onda expansiva de la reciente explosión.

Pero mientras pisaba con gran firmeza para no salir volando por la potente onda expansiva que formo el choque y explosión de los recientes hechizos, Marcus termino abriendo sus filosos ojos azules con gran sorpresa al ver como la nube de humo que cubría la vista a su enemigo fue atravesada por la gran velocidad de una borrosa silueta que luego se presentó a centímetros de su frente como el llamado Volt, el cual poseía su puño izquierdo firmemente apretado.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Marcus con gran sorpresa.

-¡Muy lento!- Exclamo Volt con emoción.

Siendo poseedor de una gran velocidad, el hombre rubio que veía todo su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura dorada de gran resistencia dirigió su firmemente apretado puño izquierdo en dirección hacia el joven de desordenados, puntiagudos y cortos cabellos blancos y negros que se presentaba en frente a él. Pero en el simple instante en que el puño de Volt hizo contacto el torso de Marcus vestido por una dañada playera roja, el atacante se sorprendió de gran manera.

El general de Spriggan Tail termino presenciando con sus negros ojos como todo el cuerpo joven mago de Fairy Tail termino volviéndose una completa figura humanoide hecha de sombras puro color negro que simplemente fueron atravesadas por su firme puño dorado como si fuera alguna clase de fantasma para después adentrarse en el rocoso suelo y desaparecer completamente de su vista.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Ya veo! ¡¿Esta es la intangibilidad de las sombras?! ¡Nada mal, mocoso!- Pensó Volt todavía emocionado.

Justamente después de que su joven enemigo desapareciera completamente de la vista de sus ojos negros llenos de emoción y furia, Volt observo como la propia sombra que creaba su cuerpo se movía como si tuviera vida misma y luego tomo la forma de un amplio circulo que lo tenía a él en el centro. Y de esa misma amplia sombra circular que le rodeaba, Volt observo con asombro como numerosas lianas surgieron y pasaron a enredarse a sus brazos, piernas, torso e incluso cuello para luego estrujarlos con una potente fuerza.

 **-¡Raieiryu no Shibari!-**

En el instante en que la seria y furiosa voz de Marcus grito aquellas palabras que formaban el nombre de su hechizo; cada una de las lianas negras que surgían de una sombra en el rocoso suelo de aquella zona y que estrujaban con gran fuerza los brazos, piernas, torso y cuello del apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción", pasaron a ser rodeadas por unos poderosos rayos dorados y negros que al mismo tiempo terminaron transmitiéndose dolorosamente alrededor del cuerpo del ser que mantenían aprisionado.

-¡M-Maldito m-mocoso! ¡P-Pero…no creas que esto me d-detendrá por siempre!- Pensaba Volt para después empezar a gritar fuertemente- ¡AAAAAAHHH!-

Gritando fuertemente desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras su cuerpo vestido con una armadura dorada sufría un gran dolor por aquellos sumamente poderosos rayos dorados y negros que aquellas lianas de sombras que estrujaban sus extremidades emitían, Volt empezó a apretar cada uno de sus bien ejercitados músculos con gran presión.

Y apretando con extrema presión los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y torso, Volt no solamente provoco que estos se marcaran notablemente en la dorada armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, sino que fácilmente destruyo cada una de las lianas formadas de sombra que estrujaban su cuerpo y lo rodeaban de los rayos de su enemigo. Y libre de las "Ataduras del Dragón del Rayo Sombra" de un Marcus que seguía oculto en las sombras en el rocoso suelo, Volt paso a rodear todo su cuerpo con una poderosa y grande aura mágica de brilloso color dorado.

 **-¡Big Bang Wave!-**

Justo en el segundo en que Volt grito fuertemente esas tres palabras, todo su cuerpo rodeado en una dorada aura mágica de gran poder se volvió el punto de origen de una poderosa explosión de energía mágica que destructiva y rápidamente alcanzo el ancho y altura de una montañas que decoraban aquella rocosa zona que era el exterior de las cuevas que ocultaban al arma secreta llamada "Face".

Y de los bordes de aquella enorme explosión de energía mágica de brilloso color dorado y de gran poder que poseía una forma ovoide, una figura humanoide salió disparada de ella para después alejarse de esta lo más posible con su gran velocidad. Y tras alejarse lo suficiente de esta destructiva formación de energía, aquella forma humanoide se pudo identificar como un Marcus que presentaba algunas leves quemaduras en su piel decorada levemente con escamas negras y su vestimenta aún más rasgada y chamuscada que antes.

-Con que un ataque amplio y poderoso para obligarme a salir del suelo, desgraciado…- Pensaba Marcus mientras respiraba con leve cansar.

-¡No es todo lo que tengo para ti, mocoso!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el joven de cabellos blancos y negros con sorpresa.

Escuchando la voz de su enemigo justamente después de que la gran explosión de energía mágica que el causo se desvaneció por completo y dejo en su lugar una enorme nube de humo, Marcus observo con asombro como un objeto surgió de la parte superior de esta nube de humo y se alzó altamente en el aire. Un objeto que resulto ser nadie más que el llamado Volt que flotaba altamente en el aire mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una aura mágica de color griseo.

-¡¿Está volando?!- Pensó Marcus con gran sorpresa.

-¡La diversión todavía no termina!- Exclamo un emocionado Volt.

Manteniéndose altamente en el aire gracias a aquella aura mágica de color griseo que rodeaba su cuerpo, el hombre rubio que era un general de Spriggan Tail paso a extender sus dos manos en la dirección en que se encontraba el joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo Sombra en el rocoso suelo y luego provoco que dos círculos mágicos de notable tamaño se presentaran en frente de estas. Más específicamente hablando, un círculo mágico de color rojo intenso y otro de firme color verde.

 **-¡Prominence Tornado Dance!-**

Con un Volt establecido altamente en el aire exclamando aquella oración, una enorme ráfaga de ardientes llamas color volcánico surgieron del círculo mágico rojo que estaba bajo su control mientras numerosos tornados de un feroz viento y de gran tamaño surgían del círculo mágico de color verde que también estaba bajo su control.

Y mientras seguían aumentado notable su gran poder con cada nanosegundo que pasaba, aquellas feroces llamas carmesí bajo el control del Volt revistieron a cada uno de enormes tornados de feroz viento que también estaban bajo el control de aquel general de Spriggan Tail para que después estos empezaran avanzar tempestuosamente por los rocosos suelos con el objetivo de calcinar al joven de cabellos negros y blancos presente en el suelo.

-¡Este maldito…! ¡Ahora esta combinando magias distintas para aumentar su poder! ¡Pensar que hace algo tan complicado con tal facilidad…odio admitirlo pero en realidad es talentoso!- Pensó Marcus con frustración.

Tratando de no enfocarse mucho en aquellos pensamientos, un serio Marcus se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo levemente herido con unos fuertes rayos dorados y negros y luego empezar a retroceder de amplia manera con la gran velocidad que estos le brindaban y debido a los ardientes y enormes tornados y fuego y viento que se rápidamente se acercaban a su posición mientras causaban gran destrucción en aquella zona.

Pero incluso siendo poseído por una gran velocidad que aquellos rayos que rodeaban su cuerpo le brindaban y dando saltos de gran ampliar, Marcus noto que el gran poder de succión que el viento que formaba a aquellos numerosos enormes tornados le jalaba con gran fuerza y como las llamas que formaban a esos mismos se extendían por aquella rocosa zona con gran velocidad y hacían difícil su retroceder.

Y ante eso, el joven Strauss Dreyar decidió detener su retroceder y mantenerse firme en una sola posición en el rocoso suelo mientras mantenía derecho cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha para rodear a esta con una poderosas sombras que tomaron la forma de una filosa hoja alrededor de su extremidad y luego por ultimo rodear estas sombras con cada uno de los rayos dorados y negros que antes rodeaban todo su cuerpo.

 **-¡Raieiryuken!-**

Mientras gritaba ferozmente aquellas palabras, Marcus dirigía su mano derecha de derecha a izquierda con gran firmeza, fuerza y velocidad y provocaba que la espada de rayos y sombras que se había al alrededor de esta creciera en gran tamaño y largo para terminar golpeando a cada uno de los enormes tornados de fuego y viento que se acercaban a su posición y destruirlos con su firme impacto.

Pero mientras un feroz Marcus destruía con leve dificultad cada uno de los poderosos y enormes tornados de fuego y viento con la llamada "Espada del Dragón del Rayo Sombra" que decoraba su mano derecha, Volt volvió a establecerse en el rocoso suelo e instantáneamente volvió a apuntar sus dos manos en la dirección en la que se encontraba su joven enemigo y a formar dos círculos mágicos de gran tamaño en frente de estas, aunque uno de estos círculos mágicos era de un vivo color azul y otro de un brilloso color dorado.

 **-¡Shock Wave!-**

Ahora exclamando aquellas palabras con gran emoción, Volt hizo que una serie de enormes y poderosos relámpagos dorados surgieran de aquel círculo mágico del mismo color que estaba bajo su control y que inmediatamente se mezclaran con unas gigantescas y tempestuosas olas de agua que surgían del círculo mágico de color azul que también estaba bajo su control y que avanzaban destructiva y velozmente al joven enemigo de su creador.

E justamente después de haber destruido cada uno de los enormes tornados de fuego y viento con la espada de sombra y rayos que antes decoraba su mano derecha antes de deshacerla, Marcus observo sorprendido como unas tempestuosas olas de agua decorada con feroces relámpagos se dirigían a su dirección. Pero deshaciéndose rápidamente de su sorpresa y siendo poseído por la seriedad, el joven de cabellos albinos y negros se apresuró a arrodillarse en el suelo rocoso suelo bajo sus pies para después colocar sus dos manos sobre la sombra que creaba su cuerpo.

 **-¡Raieiryu no Kabe!-**

En el instante de haber gritado aquellas palabras con una gran ferocidad y seriedad, el joven Strauss-Dreyar provoco que la sombra que creaba su cuerpo en el rocoso suelo de aquella zona creciera ampliamente para que después una clase de negra masa solida surgiera de ella con gran velocidad. Una masa negra que instantáneamente tomo la forma de una alta y ancha muralla y protegió a Marcus del impacto directo de unas enormes y feroces olas de agua decorada con una poderosa electricidad.

Pero mientras su muralla de solidad sombras bloqueaba el paso de unos enorme y tempestuosa cantidad de agua cargada con una poderosa electricidad dorada, Marcus abrió sus filosos azules ojos con gran sorpresa al notar cierta presencia a su alrededor. Y levantando rápidamente la mirada; el joven de desordenados, cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos y negros presencio con asombro como el hombre rubio vestido en una levemente rasguñada armadura dorada se presentaba a algunos metros en el aire sobre su posición.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamo Volt con gran felicidad.

-¡Demonios, me distraje solo por un segundo y el logro acercarse tanto…Maldición!- Pensaba Marcus con gran frustración.

Aunque el joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo Sombra inmediatamente trato de moverse de su posición en el suelo con la gran velocidad que los poderosos rayos dorados y negros que rodeaban su cuerpo le brindaban, el hombre rubio que era el Makarov Dreyar del mundo paralelo de Helland se impulsó en medio del aire hacia su dirección y con aun más velocidad que su joven enemigo mientras su cuerpo se veía envuelto en una brillosa aura de color blanco.

 **-¡White Armor!-**

Cubriendo sus manos y pies en una brillante luz blanca gracias al hechizo que acaba de exclamar fuertemente, el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" descendió con gran velocidad de su posición en medio del aire y apretando su puño izquierdo con gran firmeza el termino clavando un brutal golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza del joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo Sombra, el cual no tuvo tiempo de moverse de su posición.

Y aparte de sentir un grave dolor debido a ese repentino golpe por la parte trasera de su cabeza, Marcus se vio obligado a caer brutalmente de rostro al suelo debido a este mismo impacto. Y mientras la frente del joven mago de Fairy Tail se decoraba con leves hilos de sangre debido a ese golpe contra el rocoso suelo, este mismo pudo sentir dolorosamente como su cuerpo era levantando debido a su oponente se encontraba a su lado jalando fuertemente los cabellos blancos y negros que decoraban su cabeza.

-¡Ah!- Gemía Marcus con dolor al ser jalado de su cuero cabelludo.

-Ese modo se llamaba Modo Dragón del Rayo Sombra, ¿Verdad, mocoso? Sin duda es un modo poderoso y útil, pero debes admitir que esa debilidad a la magia santa en un inconveniente, ¿No crees?- Comentaba Volt mientras sus manos y pies se veían rodeados de una brillosa luz blanca.

-¡T-Tienes razón de que es un inconveniente…pero… ¿Crees que me importa?!- Exclamo Marcus furiosamente.

Inmediatamente cubriendo sus dos piernas con unos feroces rayos dorados y negros, el joven Strauss-Dreyar levanto estos con gran potencia y clavo una tremenda patada en la barbilla desprotegido de su oponente perteneciente a Spriggan Tail. Ante aquella palabra, Volt no pudo no solamente soltar los cabellos de su joven enemigo, sino también retroceder varios metros de distancia de él, algo que el también hacia apresuradamente.

Y frenando fácilmente su retroceder con sus pies calzados con las botas pertenecientes a la armadura dorada que cubría su rostro, Volt paso a apuntar su mirada de ojos negros hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Marcus y observo como que este aparte de mantenerse varios metros de distancia de él, también apuntaba su filosa mirada serios de ojos azules a su dirección.

Estando nuevamente rodeados en una fortuito silencio, el joven mago de Fairy Tail y el general de Spriggan Tail separados por varios metros de distancia en aquel terreno rocoso no separaban la mirada uno del otro ni por un segundo mientras apretaban fuertemente sus respectivos músculos y puños.

Y de un segundo a otro; un Volt con su puños y pies rodeados en la brillosa luz blanca de su magia santa y un Marcus con sus puños y pies revestidos en los feroces rayos dorados y negros de su magia para matar dragones de dos atributos, instantáneamente se impulsaron uno hacia al otro con una extrema velocidad y empezaron a intercambia una feroz cadena de toda clase de golpes en leves fracciones de nanosegundo.

Rodeados tantos en una brillosa luz blanca como en poderosos rayos negros y dorados respectivamente; cientos de toda clase de golpes, patadas, codazos, cabezazos, rodillazos y otros tipos de ataques de gran poder eran intercambiados entre Marcus y Volt con una velocidad que iba a más allá de la humana y en apenas unos pocos segundos. Pero aquel choque de distintos golpes fue detenida cuando Marcus bloqueo con su rodilla derecha una potente patada recta por parte de Volt.

Aunque no recibió un gran dolor por bloquear la patada de su poderoso enemigo con su rodilla, el potente impacto de esta obligo al joven Strauss-Dreyar a retroceder varios metros de distancia de este hasta eventualmente clavar sus manos y pies calzados con gran firmeza en la rocosa tierra de aquella zona mientras su oponente se quedaba intacto en su misma posición. Pero estando ahora separados por una notable distancia, Volt noto como su joven oponente se arrodillo levemente en el suelo con un respirar un poco rápido.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba Marcus cansadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mocoso? ¿Te estas empezando a cansar? ¿Acaso te recuerdo quien es el más viejo aquí? Generalmente un tipo joven como tú debería estar lleno de energía mientras yo me quejo de dolores de espalda y esas cosas, ¿No crees? Aunque parece que la situación es inversa aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo y emocionado. Así que levántate, Marcus. Continuemos divirtiéndonos con este combate- Comentaba un sonriente Volt.

-Tú…realmente me das asco- Dijo un serio Marcus levemente cansado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con ese repentino comentario?- Preguntaba Volt con poca confusión.

-T-Tú…-Hablaba Marcus-…posees un poder mágico más allá de lo monstruoso y un talento milagroso para controlar cualquier magia de una manera magnifica…Pensar que eres un verdadero genio y te unes a Spriggan Tail solamente porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer que hacer con el…Tu…Me das un verdadero asco de lo más profundo… ¡¿Jamás llegaste a pensar que por un maldito segundo que alguien con poderes como los tuyos pudo hacer que este mundo, tu mundo, fuera un lugar diferente para vivir?!-

-…- Se quedaba Volt en silencio.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Nunca pensaste que si te unías al Ejército Revolucionario de Helland en vez de a Spriggan Tail pudiste haber convertido este mundo en un mundo de paz y esperanza en vez de uno de tiranía, desesperación y guerra?! ¡Aunque hubiera sido solamente para pasar el tiempo, si te hubieras unido al ejército revolucionario hubieras salvado muchas vidas en vez de haberlas quitado como un general de Spriggan Tail! ¡Hubieras sido la esperanza de muchas personas, Volt!- Exclamaba Marcus furiosamente.

-Esperanza…- Repetía el llamado Volt con leve seriedad mientras un recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

 **-** **FLASHBACK**

… _Hace 20 años atrás…_

Un pequeño niño como de cuatros años y de cortos y bien peinados cabellos rubios, ojos negros en estado de shock y que vestía ropas elegantes levemente manchadas con hollín caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de una enorme casa que se encontraba revestida en unas ardientes llamas de gran tamaño y que se derrumbaba poco a poco al igual que todas las casas en llamas que formaban un pequeño pueblo en donde se llevaba a cabo una feroz batalla entre varios magos.

Aquel niño rubio en estado de shock siguió caminando por los pasillos de su mansión en llamas hasta posicionarse en frente de una puerta levemente abierta y por la que podía ver el interior de un amplio cuarto en donde se encontraban dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer con un gran parecido a él, y que se encontraban tomando una gran cantidad de dinero, joyas y cosas de valor de los cajas, cajones y roperos que decoraban a aquella habitación en llamas y en proceso de demolición.

-¡Apúrate en sacar todo lo que puedas antes de que este lugar se vuelva añicos! ¡Ahora que esta ciudad fue finalmente alcanzaba por las horribles guerras entre magos, tendremos que vivir en otro parte y no podremos hacer eso sin nuestra fortuna!- Exclamaba apuradamente el hombre presente en aquella habitación en llamas.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Por cierto, ¿Qué hay con Makarov?! ¡Sera difícil cargar tanto dinero y un niño a la vez en medio de este incendio!- Preguntaba la mujer presente en esa misma habitación.

-¡Solamente déjalo! ¡Ese mocoso tiene un poder mágico más grande que cualquiera de nuestra familia! ¡Podrá sobrevivir por si solo a un desastre como este!- Respondió el hombre.

-¡Si, tienes razón! ¡Es un genio, así que no necesita a nadie para vivir!- Decía la mujer.

-Papa…Mama…- Nombraba lloroso el pequeño Makarov a afueras de aquella habitación en llamas.

 _-Esa noche que mi pueblo y casa fueron destruidos por la guerra, yo mate a mis traicioneros padres, aunque fue solo un accidente debido a que mis grandes poderes mágicos estaban conectados a mis emociones de niño llorón…o tal vez eso fue lo que me dije para tranquilizarme...-_

… _Un año después…_

En medio de una feroz lluvia y en un terreno terroso y lodoso; un pequeño niño rubio de cinco años con ojos negros y que vestía sucios harapos mezclados con una capucha sobre su cabeza tocaba numerosas veces la puerta de una casa de madera en la que se sabía que habitaba alguien debido a las brillantes luz que se observaban a través de los bordes de las ventanas cerradas.

-D-Disculpe, ¿No tendrá algo de comida que darme o un lugar para refugiarme de la tormenta? No he comido o dormido en varios días, por favor- Hablaba el pequeño Makarov mientras numerosas aguas caían desde el nubloso cielo a su ser.

-¡Vete de aquí, maldito huérfano! ¡¿Por qué debería gastar la comida que me costó tanto conseguir en un horrible lugar como este en un mocoso sin familia como tú?! ¡La única supervivencia que me importa es la mía!- Grito la voz de un hombre a través de la puerta de aquella casa de madera.

-Ya veo…solo su supervivencia…entonces, es lo mismo conmigo. Si no quiere darme lo que quiero…lo tomare por mí mismo- Dijo Makarov en un serio y escalofriante tono.

 _-Para sobrevivir en un mundo de guerra como Helland, use mis grandes poderes mágicos para tomar lo que quería cuando quería y de quien quería por más cruel que fuera. Con el tiempo, lo que yo conocía como sobrevivir se volvió una vida de lujos que yo tomaba de los demas con mi gran fuerza que crecía cada día…pero debido a eso…se volvió aburrido. Era como una máquina que repetía sus funciones cada día. No tenía nada que hacer con mi fuerza aparte de darme lo necesario para vivir. Hasta que el apareció…_

… _19 años después…_

En las ruinas de un destruido pueblo en medio de una zona montaña; un hombre de veinticuatro años con un cuerpo bien entrenado, puntiagudos cabellos rubios, ojos negros y cubiertos con una larga capa marrón que ocultaba sus otras ropas observaba la silueta de una persona que se encontraba oculta entre las sombras que provocaban dos grandes casas de concreto que estaban seriamente dañadas al igual que el resto de su pueblo abandonado.

-¿Eres tú el dueño de ese monstruoso poder mágico que sentí hace poco y me guio hasta este pueblo destruido? Aunque es poco creíble que haya alguien más fuerte que yo, tal vez fue solo mi imaginación- Preguntaba un adulto Makarov.

-Si. Yo soy el dueño del poder mágico que te guio hasta aquí. Quería que sintieras mi poder y vinieras a mí como un perro cuando su amo lo llama por medio del olor de su cena. Yo te he estado buscando- Comentaba a aquel hombre en medio de las sombras.

-¿Me estabas buscando? Que extrañas palabras. Por lo general, la gente me evita, no me busca. Bueno, en cualquier caso, es raro encontrarme a alguien más fuerte que yo, así que te escuchare. ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? ¿No queras luchas por casualidad?- Preguntaba Makarov con una sonrisa.

-No deseo volverme tu enemigo…sino que tú te vuelvas mi aliado- Contesto aquel ser entre las sombras.

-¿Qué? ¿Aliado?- Repitió el hombre rubio con confusión.

-Si…en vez de usar tus grandes habilidades para ser un sobreviviente de este horrible mundo…Te ofrezco usarlos para ser uno de sus gobernantes- Hablaba aquella figura entre las oscuras sombras.

-Gobernante…- Repitió Makarov con interés.

 _-Aquel día que conocí al hombre que ahora es conocido como el Emperador, yo deje de ser Makarov Dreyar, un sobreviviente, y pase a ser Volt, un gobernante. Admito que al principio fue divertido gobernar a los débiles con gente fuerte a mi lado. Pero al final, también se volvió algo aburrido. Pero yo creía que algún día algo emocionante aparecería o yo lo haría aparecer…No con estúpida esperanza que jamás me ha dado nada…sino con mi fuerza…La fuerza que me ha dado todo lo que soy-_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Cosas como la esperanza…No me interesan- Dijo Volt con gran seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Marcus con leve sorpresa.

-¡Entiéndelo de una vez y grávatelo muy profundamente en tu mente! ¡No me interesa nadie aparte de mí!-Exclamaba Volt- ¡Si el mundo no se interesa en mí, ¿Por qué a mí debería interesarme el mundo?! ¡Mi fuerza solo esta para servirme a mí y a nadie más! ¡Todas las cosas que he conseguido hasta el momento fueron gracias a esta gran fuerza! ¡Mi supervivencia, volverme un general de Spriggan Tail e incluso esta emocionante batalla! ¡Fue gracias a que era más fuerte que tú cuando nos conocimos hace un año, que tú te entrenaste y te volviste lo suficientemente fuerte para regresarme la emoción de una interesante batalla! ¡No fue debido a que creí en algo que no existe como la esperanza, sino porque mi fuerza siempre me dará lo que yo quiero, idiota!-

-¡T-Tu…Escoria de la escoria! ¡Aunque jamás lo conocí, sé que Makarov Dreyar jamás diría algo como eso! ¡Mi bisabuelo creía firmemente que su fuerza existía para proteger a sus amados hijos que eran todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y para que ellos pudieran volar hacia su brillante futuro! ¡Ese era el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar! ¡No un pedazo de porquería como tú!- Gritaba Marcus con enorme furia.

-¡M-Maldito mocoso…Ya te lo dije, yo no soy ese Makarov Dreyar! ¡No soy parte de tu maldita familia! ¡Yo soy Volt! ¡Volt de Spriggan Tail! ¡Maldición, maldición! ¡¿Por qué me haces pensar en cosas tan complicadas y recuerdos tan horribles en un momento tan emocionante como este?! ¡Demonios…ya me harte! ¡Aunque es divertido luchar contra ti…ha llegado el momento del clímax final, muchacho!- Gritaba Volt con enorme locura en su mirada de ojos negros.

Justamente en el instante en que el hombre rubio, de ojos negros y vestido con una armadura dorada exclamo aquellas palabras con una profunda furia y locura decorando su tono; el joven de desordenados, cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos y negros abrió sus filosos ojos azules con tremenda sorpresa al sentir una gran sensación de peligro recorrer parte de su cuerpo bien entrenado y levemente herido.

Observando al general de Spriggan Tail que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia de su posición en aquel rocoso terreno que era la parte superior y exterior de unas cuevas que ocultaban al llamado "Face", Marcus presenciaba con horror como todo el cuerpo de este ser se rodeaba de un aura mágica de profundo color negro que liberaba unos ligeros relámpagos negros y que presenciaba un poder demasiado diferente que al resto del combate.

Un poder tan grande que hacia soplar fuertemente a los fríos vientos, hacía temblar y derrumbar a las grandes montañas que rodeaban a aquel terreno, que hacía que las nublosas nubes del cielo liberaran el sonido de unos profundos truenos y giraran en forma de espiral lentamente, que la firme tierra que pisaban tanto Volt como Marcus temblara notable y atraía la atención de cada mago que se encontraba dentro de las cuevas que ocultaban a los tres objetos llamados "Face".

-¡…!- Alicia, Lisa, Sorano, Sophia y los miembros de Spriggan Tail dentro y cerca de aquellas cuevas afilaron sus miradas al sentir aquel profundo poder mágico.

-¡E-Este poder mágico… ¿Qué lo provoca?! – Pensaba una Sophia que seguía luchando ferozmente contra los dobles de Oracion Seis de Helland y pertenecientes a Spriggan Tail.

-¡L-Lisa-chan…!- Hablaba Sorano con temor mientras avanzaba velozmente por la ruta que había escogida en aquellas cuevas junto con su compañera de Sabertooth.

-¡No tienes que decirlo, Sorano-chan! ¡Yo también puedo notarlo! ¡Este devastador poder mágico…debe ser del tipo contra el que está luchando mi primo!- Contesto una seria Lisa que seguía avanzando.

-Espero que Marcus-sama este bien- Comentaba Sorano con preocupación para seguir avanzando.

-Marcus…- Pensaba Alicia seriamente mientras avanzaba por su propia ruta dentro de aquellas cuevas junto con la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel.

De regreso en el campo de batalla; el joven Strauss-Dreyar se encontraba en un shock tan grande al observar el poder mágico tan inmenso y maligno que rodeaba al general de Spriggan Tail que era su enemigo que las escamas, cabellos y aura negros que rodeaban su cuerpo como parte del Modo del Dragón del Rayo Sombra se desvanecieron poco a poco.

-¡¿Q-Que pasa con este poder mágico…?! ¡E-Es completamente diferente al de hace un segundo…!- Pensaba un Marcus en estado de shock.

-¡Siéntete honrado, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar! ¡No solamente veras el cien por ciento de mi poder que solamente el Emperador ha visto y superado, sino que veras mi máxima magia! ¡Una magia que no aprendí de libros o algo por el estilo! ¡Una magia que yo mismo cree y que será usada por primera vez desde su creación!- Exclamaba Volt con sumo placer.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Una magia que el mismo creo?!- Reacciono Marcus con gran asombro.

Con su cuerpo rodeado en una maligna y densa energía oscura que desataba un poder tan grande que hacía temblar la tierra y cielo de aquella zona en donde su persona se encontraba, Volt levanto altamente su brazo derecho e instantáneamente abrió su mano para que en la palma de esta una diminuta partícula de luz que mezclaba que un puro color blanco con un fino color negro y que aumentaba su tamaño en pequeñas fracciones de nanosegundo.

Muy pronto, aquella partícula de luz negra y blanca que se presentaba sobre la mano del apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" paso a convertirse en un orbe de luz blanca rodeada por una luz oscura que liberaba unos numerosos haces del mismo color por toda aquella zona. Unos haces de luz negra y blanca que alcanzaban la distancia del nubloso y relampagueante cielo, que cubrían a varias de las temblorosas montañas que rodeaban aquel terreno y que alcanzaban el punto en donde se encontraba el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

Siendo tocado por varios de los numerosos haces de luz blanca y negra que liberaba aquel orbe de energía que flotaba sobre la mano del hombre rubio que era el Makarov Dreyar de Helland, el joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo de la Cuarta Generación inmediatamente se deshizo del estado de shock que nublaba su mente e inmediatamente coloco una seria mirada en sus filosos ojos azules al sentir otra cosa que el desbastador poder de su enemigo.

-¡¿Q..?! ¡Esta sensación… ¿Acaso esa luz…?!- Pensaba un serio Marcus.

-¡Presencia este poder!-Exclamaba Volt- ¡Una magia que elimina a todo lo que yo considere mi enemigo o amenaza! ¡En otras palabras, solamente te eliminara a ti, Marcus! ¡Es como una ley de eliminación que nadie puede evitar…Yo bautice esta magia como…!-

-¡No hay duda…esa magia…!-

Antes de que el joven de cabellos albinos pudiera terminar de pensar correctamente, el presencio con increíble asombro como el orbe de energía blanca y negra que flotaba sobre un Volt revestido en un aura mágica de gran poder maligno paso a convertirse en un destello que envolvió a todo a varios metros de distancia. Debido a ese destello; todo el rocoso suelo, las montañas, el cielo que cubría aquella zona, ni siquiera Marcus o Volt se encontraban a la vista. Con ese destello cubriendo todo aquel terreno, solamente se escuchó la voz del general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente gritar con tremenda fuerza…

 **-¡Spriggan Law!-**

Mientras el feroz grito del llamado Volt resonaba en el aire como un profundo eco, el brillante destello que formaba su más poderosa magia simplemente seguía cubriendo miles de metros en altura y en ancho de aquella terrosa zona en la que se encontraban Marcus y el. Aquel destello era tan fuerte y alto que atraía la atención de soldados de Spriggan Tail, del ejército Revolucionario o de simples ciudadanos a miles de metros de aquella zona en donde se llevaba a cabo la atención aquel combate.

E incluso termino atrayendo la atención de dos ciertos jóvenes magos de hielo que se acercaban cada vez más a la zona que resguardaba al arma llamada "Face" gracias al vehículo mágico que ellos se encontraban habitando.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntaba un confuso Leo mientras conducía aquel vehículo mágico.

-¿Luz?- Se preguntaba Raine en el mismo estado.

-Si no me equivoco, esa magia debe venir de la dirección que Sena y los demas tomaron. ¿Qué estará pasando?- Pensaba un serio Leo mientras apretaba fuertemente el acelerador del vehículo que él y Raine habitaban.

De regreso en el campo de batalla que era la zona exterior y superior de las cuevas que ocultaban a "Face"; la brillante luz que cubría miles de metros de distancia finalmente empezó a despejarse luego de durar el total de un minuto. Con la desaparición total de aquel brillante destello, se podía apreciar como las grandes montañas y el nubloso cielo que rodeaban a aquella zona habían vuelto a la normalidad mientras que el rocoso suelo se veía totalmente envuelto en toneladas de densas nubes de polvo.

Pero cuando unas leves brisas del viento soplaron algo de las densas nubes de polvo que cubrían varios puntos de aquel rocoso terreno, se pudo presenciar como en uno de estos puntos se encontraba de pie y completamente intacto un hombre adulto de puntiagudos cabellos rubios, ojos negros y que vestía una armadura dorada que poseía unas pocas manchas y raspones.

Aquel hombre que era el Makarov Dreyar de Helland pero que era conocido como Volt "El Rayo de la Destrucción" y uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail mostraba una leve sonrisa de placer en su rostro y cerraba sus ojos con total calma debido a que sus grandes habilidades para detectar la presencia de otros seres le decían claramente como nadie aparte de su persona se encontraba en aquel rocoso terreno cubierto de una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Lo hizo…-Hablaba Volt-…Mi magia, "Ley de Spriggan", funciono. Ese mocoso…Marcus ha desaparecido por completo al igual que yo quería. Aunque es una lástima que alguien tan divertido muriera, por fin voy a poder volver a ser el de siempre. Bueno, creo que puedo ir a buscar a alguno de sus compañeros. Seguramente ellos también son los suficientemente fuertes como para darme algo de diversión-

-¿De verdad crees que te dejare hacer algo cómo eso?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Actuó Volt con temible asombro.

Justamente en el instante en que sus capacitados oídos fueron alcanzados por aquellas palabras dichas por una voz masculina que resonó en el aire, Volt abrió sus negros ojos con profundo sorpresa e inmediatamente paso a dirigirlos a la dirección de donde esta provino. Al hacerlo, el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" presencio como unas nubes de polvo se despejaron con el viento y enseñaron la figura de un joven de diecinueve años con albinos cabellos, filosos ojos azules y un atlético cuerpo herido y cubierto con unas rasgadas y manchadas vestimentas.

Un joven que portaba orgulloso el emblema azul de Fairy Tail en su cuello y que poseía el nombre de Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, sin mencionar que se mantenía apretando con profundo firmeza su puño derecha al mismo tiempo que lo recubría completamente con unos feroces y poderosos rayos dorados que tomaban la forma de una enorme esfera a su alrededor.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡¿Cómo es que estas vivo?! ¡M-Mi magia debió haberte borrado completamente!- Exclamaba Volt en estado de shock.

-Tienes razón. Debió haberlo hecho. Pero por desgracia para ti, contrarreste tu magia con otra magia que era exactamente igual- Contesto Marcus con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! ¡¿Una magia exactamente igual?! ¡No digas bromeas! ¡Esa magia que acabas de ver yo mismo la cree! ¡No existe otra magia igual!- Gritaba el hombre rubio con gran furia.

-Tal vez no exista otra magia igual aquí en tu mundo…pero si en el mundo. Esa magia que borra a todo lo que tú consideres tu enemigo posee el nombre de "Ley del Hada". Una magia legendaria perteneciente a mi gremio, Fairy Tail. Y una magia que mi padre me enseño- Respondió el joven albino con firme orgullo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu padre?!- Reacciono Volt con gran sorpresa.

-Así es. Cuando tú utilizaste tu "Ley de Spriggan", yo me apresure a usar mi propia "Ley de Hada". Aunque termine un poco dañado por el choque de dos magias tan fuertes, el principal efecto de ambas magias término negándose uno contra el otro. Pero a diferencia tuya que utilizaste hasta la gota de tu poder mágico en aquella magia pensando que funcionaria perfectamente, yo me concentre en guardar el suficiente para dar un último golpe. En otras palabras, no tienes escapatoria, maldita escoria- Explicaba Marcus poniéndose serio.

-¡N-No puede ser…! ¡E-Espera, Marcus! ¡S-Seguramente podemos resorber esto h-hablando! ¡L-Lo recuerdas, ¿V-Verdad?! ¡Ambos somos Dreyars! ¡Somos familia! ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡¿Esta realmente bien querer lastimar a tu familia, Marcus?!- Hablaba Volt lleno de miedo.

-Tienes razón…-Hablaba Marcus-…Ambos somos Dreyars. Pero, ¿Crees que eso te hace mi familia? ¡Mi familia es mucho más que sangre y apellidos! ¡Sin importar la vida o la muerte, estamos unidos por nuestros queridos vínculos! ¡No solamente mi padre, mi madre y mi bisabuelo…Mi familia es Fairy Tail! ¡Y tú no eres parte ella! ¡Ahora, prepárate! ¡Este es el verdadero clímax final…VOLT!-

-¡N-No!- Gritaba Volt con enorme horror.

Después de haber terminado definitivamente la conversión, un serio Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación inmediatamente empezó a avanzar en dirección a su aterrado enemigo con una bestial velocidad mientras aumentaba la fuerza con la apretaba su firme puño derecho al igual que el poder de los feroces rayos dorados que la recubrían. Y estando finalmente en frente de un aterrado Volt, Marcus utilizo lo más profundo de su garganta para gritar bestialmente…

 **-¡Naru Mikazuchi!-**

Viendo y sintiendo claramente como la imagen de su padre, Laxus, y la de su bisabuelo, Makarov, se presentaban a su lado y se movían en conjunto con su cuerpo mientras gritaba el nombre de arte secreta; un feroz Marcus dirigió su puño revestido en poderosos rayos con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia adelante hasta terminar clavando un tremendo golpe en medio del rostro del llamado Volt "El Rayo de la Destrucción".

Y con aquel tremendo golpe por parte del joven mago de Fairy Tail clavándose en medio de su rostro, el general de Spriggan Tail no solamente sintió su cráneo fracturarse de grave manera y su piel sangrando de amplia manera, sino que también pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo debilitado y vestido en una armadura se recubría completamente con unos feroces rayos dorados que le quemaban gravemente de manera tanto interna como externa.

Sintiendo ampliamente el gran dolor del feroz impacto del puño del joven Strauss-Dreyar durante varios segundos, el llamado Volt finalmente termino saliendo volando por los aires con una bestial fuerza durante un corto tiempo hasta terminar cayendo al rocoso suelo y rodar brutalmente por este hasta eventualmente quedar completamente quieto y derrotado a varios metros del cansado y herido Dragon Slayer del Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba un cansado Marcus con leve dificultad.

-M-Maldito…mocoso…n-no te contuviste ni un poco…- Decía un Volt con un rostro lleno de sangre y moretones mientras estaba paralizado en el rocoso suelo.

-Por supuesto que no…eres mi enemigo…ahora, si me disculpas…- Hablaba Marcus para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse de su enemigo vencido.

-O-Oye… ¿A-Adonde crees que vas?- Preguntaba el seriamente herido hombre rubio.

-¿C-Como que ha donde, idiota? ¿Se te olvido porque estábamos luchando en primer lugar? Volveré hacia el lugar donde se encuentra "Face"- Respondió el joven albino.

-¿Y me dejaras s-solamente aquí tirado? E-Es cierto que no tengo nada de poder mágico y estoy…bastante herido…pero no será así por…siempre. C-Cuando pueda moverme…iré por ti…- Dijo Volt con un serio tono a pesar de su condición.

-Es cierto que eres fuerte…pero ni siquiera tú podrás moverte por un buen rato tras haber recibido un golpe como ese sin una sola gota de tu poder mágico. Para cuando puedas moverte, "Face" ya habrá sido activada. Aunque si todavía quieres luchar luego de eso…yo te daré la revancha cuando quieras- Contesto Marcus para luego seguir avanzando.

-Eh…Conque la revancha, eh… ¡Ah!-

Mientras el joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se alejaba cada vez más de su posición con un lento paso y sin verlo, el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" vio sus propios pensamientos interrumpidos por un grave dolor que se centraba en su pecho. Más específicamente hablando, en su corazón.

-¡Ah!...¡Ah!...- Gemía Volt tan bajo como podía mientras pensaba-…Este dolor…creo que la "Ley de Spriggan" forzó mi cuerpo mucho más de lo creí. Supongo que al…es una magia incompleta todavía. T-Tendré que pensar c-como solucionarlo…si…tomare una siesta y lo pensare…una larga siesta…-

Pero sin siquiera notar como el llamado Volt cerraba sus ojos y entraba en un sueño del que posiblemente no despertaría, el herido y cansado joven Strauss-Dreyar solamente continuo caminando lentamente por aquella destruida rocosa zona donde se llevó a cabo su feroz combate hasta que eventualmente termino llegando a los bordes de un amplio agujero que le permitía entrar a la zona de unas cuevas en donde se encontraba el gran pilar blanco y con rostro que el llamado "Face".

Marcus trato de lanzarse hacia el suelo de que aquellas cuevas, pero en vez de eso, termino cayendo de la gran altura de donde estaba hasta terminar chocando con el suelo de aquellas cuevas con una brutal fuerza. Pero sin siquiera importarle su dolor, el joven albino se arrastró difícilmente por el terroso suelo de esas cuevas en donde ahora estaba hasta lograr llegar hacia el "Face" que se le había asignado y apoyar su espalda en él.

-Ya tengo el mío…-Hablaba Marcus con una sonrisa-…Ahora falta que ustedes consigan el suyo…chicos…así que apúrense y derroten a esos otros idiotas de los Spriggan. Derrótenlos, consigan los demas "Face" y luego volvamos a Earthland para acabar con esta estúpida guerra de una vez…acabemos con esta guerra para que pueda contarte todo, Alicia…todo sobre mi victoria…y mis sentimientos…-

… _Tras conseguir una victoria que tanto esperaba, Marcus habla del futuro…_

 **Continuara…**


	100. El Primer Día de Guerra

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 28/100: ¡El Primer Día de Guerra!**

La feroz batalla entre dimensiones continua tanto en Earthland como en Helland. Un total de cuatro de los doce generales del ejército de magos, Spriggan Tail, han caído ante feroces combate contra los jóvenes magos y solamente uno se ha alzado con la victoria. Pero la batalla más reciente entre las fuerzas del bien y mal fue la del joven mago de Fairy Tail, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar contra el general de Spriggan Tail, Volt "El Rayo de la Destrucción".

Tanto como hacerse del control de uno de los tres "Face" que yacían en unas enormes cuevas en el mundo paralelo de Helland así como por una revancha personal que tenía en mente desde hace un año, Marcus enfrento a Volt con todo lo que tenía en un feroz y parejo combate. Pero durante la batalla, Marcus descubrió que la verdadera identidad de su enemigo era la de su bisabuelo y tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, o mejor dicho, su doble de Helland.

Pero incluso ante esta verdad, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación siguió combatiendo arduamente contra el hombre que era un maestro en el uso de varias magias. Y eventualmente, Marcus se hizo con la victoria debido al poco control que Volt poseía sobre sus propias emociones…

… **Continuación…**

 **-¡Naru Mikazuchi!-**

Viendo y sintiendo claramente como la imagen de su padre, Laxus, y la de su bisabuelo, Makarov, se presentaban a su lado y se movían en conjunto con su cuerpo mientras gritaba el nombre de arte secreta; un feroz Marcus dirigió su puño revestido en poderosos rayos con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia adelante hasta terminar clavando un tremendo golpe en medio del rostro del llamado Volt "El Rayo de la Destrucción".

Y con aquel tremendo golpe por parte del joven mago de Fairy Tail clavándose en medio de su rostro, el general de Spriggan Tail no solamente sintió su cráneo fracturarse de grave manera y su piel sangrando de amplia manera, sino que también pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo debilitado y vestido en una armadura se recubría completamente con unos feroces rayos dorados que le quemaban gravemente de manera tanto interna como externa.

Sintiendo ampliamente el gran dolor del feroz impacto del puño del joven Strauss-Dreyar durante varios segundos, el llamado Volt finalmente termino saliendo volando por los aires con una bestial fuerza durante un corto tiempo hasta terminar cayendo al rocoso suelo y rodar brutalmente por este hasta eventualmente quedar completamente quieto y derrotado a varios metros del cansado y herido Dragon Slayer del Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba un cansado Marcus con leve dificultad.

-M-Maldito…mocoso…n-no te contuviste ni un poco…- Decía un Volt con un rostro lleno de sangre y moretones mientras estaba paralizado en el rocoso suelo.

-Por supuesto que no…eres mi enemigo…ahora, si me disculpas…- Hablaba Marcus para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse de su enemigo vencido.

-O-Oye… ¿A-Adonde crees que vas?- Preguntaba el seriamente herido hombre rubio.

-¿C-Como que ha donde, idiota? ¿Se te olvido porque estábamos luchando en primer lugar? Volveré hacia el lugar donde se encuentra "Face"- Respondió el joven albino.

-¿Y me dejaras s-solamente aquí tirado? E-Es cierto que no tengo nada de poder mágico y estoy…bastante herido…pero no será así por…siempre. C-Cuando pueda moverme…iré por ti…- Dijo Volt con un serio tono a pesar de su condición.

-Es cierto que eres fuerte…pero ni siquiera tú podrás moverte por un buen rato tras haber recibido un golpe como ese sin una sola gota de tu poder mágico. Para cuando puedas moverte, "Face" ya habrá sido activada. Aunque si todavía quieres luchar luego de eso…yo te daré la revancha cuando quieras- Contesto Marcus para luego seguir avanzando.

-Eh…Conque la revancha, eh… ¡Ah!-

Mientras el joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se alejaba cada vez más de su posición con un lento paso y sin verlo, el apodado "Rayo de la Destrucción" vio sus propios pensamientos interrumpidos por un grave dolor que se centraba en su pecho. Más específicamente hablando, en su corazón.

-¡Ah!...¡Ah!...- Gemía Volt tan bajo como podía mientras pensaba-…Este dolor…creo que la "Ley de Spriggan" forzó mi cuerpo mucho más de lo creí. Supongo que al final…es una magia incompleta todavía. T-Tendré que pensar c-como solucionarlo…si…tomare una siesta y lo pensare…una larga siesta…-

Pero sin siquiera notar como el llamado Volt cerraba sus ojos y entraba en un sueño del que posiblemente no despertaría, el herido y cansado joven Strauss-Dreyar solamente continuo caminando lentamente por aquella destruida rocosa zona donde se llevó a cabo su feroz combate hasta que eventualmente termino llegando a los bordes de un amplio agujero que le permitía entrar a la zona de unas cuevas en donde se encontraba el gran pilar blanco y con rostro que el llamado "Face".

Marcus trato de lanzarse hacia el suelo de que aquellas cuevas, pero en vez de eso, termino cayendo de la gran altura de donde estaba hasta terminar chocando con el suelo de aquellas cuevas con una brutal fuerza. Pero sin siquiera importarle su dolor, el joven albino se arrastró difícilmente por el terroso suelo de esas cuevas en donde ahora estaba hasta lograr llegar hacia el "Face" que se le había asignado y apoyar su espalda en él.

-Ya tengo el mío…-Hablaba Marcus con una sonrisa-…Ahora falta que ustedes consigan el suyo…chicos…así que apúrense y derroten a esos otros idiotas de los Spriggan. Derrótenlos, consigan los demas "Face" y luego volvamos a Earthland para acabar con esta estúpida guerra de una vez…acabemos con esta guerra para que pueda contarte todo, Alicia…todo sobre mi victoria…y mis sentimientos…-

Justamente en el instante en que el herido y cansado joven albino susurro débilmente aquellas palabras, el paso a cerrar sus filosos ojos azules y sonreía levemente mientras entraba en un profundo sueño al poseer su cuerpo sentado en el rocoso suelo de aquellas cuevas en donde se encontraba y tener su espalda apoyada en el gran pilar blanco con rostro que poseía el nombre de "Face".

Pero luego de que esto ocurrió, algo más paso en una de las rutas que se encontraban en aquellas grandes, profundas y oscuras cuevas que ocultaban a "Face" y por la que avanzaban los jóvenes magos. Más específicamente hablando; en la ruta por la que avanzaban velozmente dos jóvenes de diecinueve años, una de cortos cabellos negros y otra con unos largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente, esta última repentinamente dejo de correr y paso a apuntar unos sorprendidos ojos marrones hacia atrás suyo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eso fue…?!- Pensaba Alicia con gran sorpresa mientras apuntaba una sorprendida mirada hacia el camino que ya había recorrido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Alicia?- Preguntaba Sena con confusión al notar la mirada de su acompañante.

-No...- Paso Alicia a sonreír levemente-…Nada de lo que preocuparse. Solamente escuche un viento bastante interesante. Sigamos avanzando, Sena-

-S-Si…-Contesto la doble de Serena Axel de Fairy Tail levemente confusa mientras pensaba-… ¿Escucho un viento interesante? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Ya estuviste tu revancha, ¿Verdad, Marcus? Si es así, yo también tengo a obtener la mía a como dé lugar. ¡Solamente espérame…Blood!- Pensaba una determinada joven de largos cabellos escarlatas.

Con aquellos pensamientos grabados profundamente dentro de su ser, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail acompañada por la miembro del Ejército Revolucionario de Helland siguieron avanzando velozmente por la rocosa ruta de la cueva en donde estaban y que las llevaría a una zona donde se encontraba uno de los tres "Face" de aquel mundo paralelo. Una zona que todavía se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance y en la que se encontraba una cierta persona.

Una cierta persona que se encontraba de pie, de brazos cruzados y que estaba apoyada de espalda en el largo pilar blanco y con rostro que era conocido como "Face". Y la cual se mantenía su cuerpo femenino vestido con una armadura del más puro color rojo sangriento, que cubría todo su ser sin dejar rastro visto de su piel, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura y que poseía también un casco de caballeo que cubría toda su cabeza sin dejar vista de su rostro o cabello.

Y estando tranquilamente sola en aquella rocosa zona que se encontraba en el interior de las grandes cuevas que mantenían a "Face" en su interior, aquella general de Spriggan Tail que poseía el apodo de "Diosa de las Armas" paso a levantar levemente la vista del casco que rodeaba su cabeza sin ninguna razón en aparente.

-Hmm…-Pensaba la llamada Blood-…Los dos grandes poderes mágicos que hacían temblar estas cuevas se han detenido… ¿Significa que la batalla ha acabado?...Pero es algo extraño…No puedo sentir el poder de Volt. Estoy muy segura que era su poder mágico el que sentí chocando contra otro que casi se le comparaba…Pero si así era… ¿Por qué no puedo sentir rastros de el ahora?...Acaso… ¿Acaso…Volt habrá perdido?... ¿Eh?-

Justamente en el instante en que la mujer adulta cubierta completamente en una armadura rojo sangre formo aquellas últimas palabras dentro de su cabeza, ella levanto la mirada detrás de su casco con gran asombro y repentinamente paso a apretar sus puños con una intensa fuerza al mismo tiempo que la firmeza de sus pisadas fracturaba de gran manera el rocoso suelo debajo de ellas.

-¡Yo…-Pensaba Volt con gran furia-… ¿Yo realmente pensé que Volt habría perdido?! ¡No hay manera de que eso pase! ¡No importa que tan grande haya sido el poder mágico de la persona contra la que se enfrentaba, Volt no puede haber perdido! ¡Él es uno de los doce generales de nuestro ejército! ¡De Spriggan Tail! ¡Una de las doce personas que el Emperador escogió para estar a su lado y ayudarle a traer el control absoluto a este mundo de caos! ¡Debe haber una explicación para que no pueda sentir su poder mágico! ¡Pero es imposible que Volt haya perdido! ¡Si, así es! ¡Spriggan Tail es invencible...Por el bien de este mundo, debe serlo!-

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

En una rocosa zona que formaba parte del anochecido mundo paralelo de Helland, se podía apreciar como dos jóvenes varones de diecinueve años se encontraban saliendo del interior de un gran castillo de concreto que mostraba en cada una de sus múltiples torres la bandera con el símbolo de Spriggan Tail y que se encontraba posicionada en aquella rocosa zona.

Uno de esos jóvenes de 19 años y con cuerpos bien ejercitados poseía una piel algo pálida, unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color blanco y unos serios ojos de color gris, sin mencionar que vestía con un abrigo negro de mangas largas y cuello levantado, junto con unos pantalones, guantes y botas del mismo del mismo color.

Mientras que el otro joven ahí presente poseía unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado y unos filosos ojos de color marrón, y se encontraba vestido con una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, un abrigo negro sin mangas, unos pantalones blancos, unas sandalias marrones y poseía la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho mientras el resto de ese mismo brazo yacía cubierto completamente de vendas.

-Maldición. Revisamos toda esa maldita base de los Spriggans y al final no encontramos nada que me llevara de vuelta a mi mundo- Comentaba Tsuna quejoso.

-No ganaras nada quejándote. No perdamos tiempo y vámonos hacia donde la zona donde Spriggan Tail mantienen oculto a "Face". Esa debe ser la "Arma Secreta" de la que Sena le hablo a tus compañeros. Ellos seguramente estarán allá. Cuando nos juntemos con ellos podremos pensar una forma de enviarte nuevamente a tu mundo- Dijo el serio Rin Hellbrand de Helland.

-¡Si! ¡Y dime, ¿En que dirección se encuentra ese lugar donde esta esa cosa llamada "Face?! ¡Voy a correr al máximo para reunirme con Marcus y los demas lo más pronto posible!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran determinación.

-¿Correr? Tú realmente eres estúpido. No importa que tan rápido seas, tardarías varios días en llegar hacia las cuevas que ocultan a "Face" desde donde estamos. Iremos en mi vehículo. Así llegaremos más rápido y gastaremos menos energía- Contesto un serio Rin.

-¡¿U-Un vehículo?!- Reacciono el joven pelirosa con gran terror en su rostro lleno de numerosas gotas de sudor nervioso.

-S-Si… ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?- Preguntaba el joven peliblanco confuso al ver a su acompañante.

-¡N-No es nada! ¡P-Pero… ¿Qué tal si yo voy a pie y tú te vas en esa horrible maqu…digo, en el vehículo?! ¡T-Te apuesto que yo llego primero que tú! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime, ¿Te interesa?! ¡Te interesa, ¿Verdad?!- Comentaba el joven Dragneel bastante sudado mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¿Hmm?...Ah, ya recuerdo. Tú eres un Dragon Slayer, ¿Verdad? Ustedes se marean gravemente cuando van dentro de un vehículo, ¿Cierto? Acaso… ¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntaba Rin con una leve sonrisa burlona.

-¡Y-Yo no tengo miedo! ¡E-Es solo que no me gusta montarme en esas horribles máquinas de tortura que son los vehículos! ¡No me gusta para nada!- Exclamaba Tsuna furiosamente.

-Entonces es lo mismo si estuvieras asustado, idiota. Pero no te preocupes. Aunque dije que era mi vehículo, en realidad lo robe de una de las bases de Spriggan Tail. Esos tipos tienen a Dragon Slayers dentro de sus ejércitos, por lo que equipan todos sus vehículos con un sistema que evita que ellos se mareen al montarlos. En otras palabras, no te pasara nada si te subes a este vehiculó- Explicaba Rin seriamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!- Preguntaba Tsuna sorprendido.

-En serio- Afirmaba un serio Rin.

-B-Bueno… ¡No, mejor para prevenir cualquier accidente, yo me iré a pie hacia…!-

-¡Solamente vámonos, maldito idiota!- Exclamaba Rin interrumpiendo furiosamente al cobarde de Tsuna.

Tomando al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación por la blanca bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y arrastrándolo por el rocoso suelo a la fuerza, el joven miembro del Ejército Revolucionario de Helland avanzo hasta posicionarse en frente de un vehículo mágico en forma de una camioneta a todo terreno que se encontraba estacionada cerca del gran castillo en donde antes se encontraba.

Y abriendo las puertas de ese mismo vehículo, un enojado joven de cortos cabellos blanco arrojo fuertemente al joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados que sujetaba por su bufanda hacia los asientos traseros que yacían en el interior de este. E inevitablemente, un asustado Tsuna cayó en estos con sus ojos marrones totalmente cerrados por el miedo.

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritaba Tsuna con terror hasta repentinamente abrir sus ojos con sorpresa- ¿Eh? Yo… ¿No estoy mareado?-

-¿Ves? Te dije que dentro de este vehículo no te marearías- Decía un sonriente Rin mientras se posicionaba en el asiento del conductor de aquel vehículo y cerraba las puertas del mismo.

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Bien, quiero que aceleres al máximo esta maldita hojalata, Rin! ¡Ve rápido, haz difíciles curvas y locas volteretas! ¡Haz lo que quieras, pero no me mareare!- Exclamaba un sonriente Tsuna lleno de emoción.

-Cambiaste de opinión sobre este vehículo bastante rápido, ¿No crees, maldito? ¡Bueno, da igual! ¡Sujétate bien, Tsuna! ¡Iré a la máxima velocidad para encontrarnos con Sena y tus compañeros lo más pronto posible! ¡Vamos!- Exclamo Rin determinadamente.

Con el joven de cabellos blancos pisando fuertemente el acelerador mientras exclamaba aquellas palabras, el vehículo mágico en donde se encontraban tanto Rin como Tsuna empezó a girar sus ruedas con gran velocidad sobre la rocosa tierra de esa zona para después empezar a avanzar con una increíble velocidad.

Pero luego de unos pocos segundos después de alejarse del gran castillo que pertenecía a Spriggan Tail, Tsuna observo lejanamente con gran sorpresa desde el interior del vehículo donde estaba como ese mismo castillo pasó a ser el punto de inicio de unas devastadoras explosiones que lo cubrieron por completo e hicieron que se derrumbara con gran velocidad.

-Exploto por completo…Realmente pusiste bastante bombas haya dentro, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Tsuna tranquilamente desde los asientos traseros de aquel vehículo donde estaba.

-Obviamente. Esa es una de las bases de Spriggan Tail. Destruir todo lo que le pertenece a ese ejército de tiranos mientras la mayoría de sus fuerzas no se encuentran en este mundo es mi deber como miembro del Ejército Revolucionario- Contesto Rin seriamente mientras conducía el vehículo mágico.

-…- Se quedaba Tsuna mirando fijamente al joven peliblanco.

-¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas repentinamente en silencio?- Preguntaba el joven peliblanco confuso.

-Es que tú dices que tu deber es destruir las cosas pertenecientes a Spriggan Tail, pero ahora parece que lo más te importa es reunirte con Sena. Ella debe preocuparte mucho, ¿Verdad?- Decía el joven pelirosado con una leve sonrisa.

-No me gusta la forma en que tú lo dices…pero admito que es verdad. Ella es mi mejor amiga después de todo. Aunque ella este acompañada por tus amigos, simplemente no puedo dejarla sola. En especial después de todo un año que no nos vemos- Contesto Rin seriamente.

-Mejor amiga…Y, ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Acaso se conocían antes de pertenecer al Ejército Revolucionario?- Preguntaba el joven Dragneel con interés.

-No. Nos conocimos al ingresar al Ejército Revolucionario casi al mismo tiempo. Pero creo que nos llevamos bien por nuestro fuerte deseo de traer paz a este mundo de guerras. Después de todo, Sena y yo tenemos pasados parecidos- Dijo el joven Hellbrand seriamente.

-¿Pasados parecidos?- Repitió Tsuna confuso.

-Si. Tanto Sena como yo perdimos a nuestros padres debido a las tantas guerras que suceden en nuestro mundo y tuvimos que sobrevivir solos durante mucho tiempo antes de entrar al Ejército Revolucionario…aunque si lo pienso bien, ella posee mucho más dolor que yo debido a que ella perdió dos familias- Dijo Rin con leve tristeza.

-Perdió dos familias…- Repetía Tsuna de igual manera.

-Así es…-Hablaba Rin-…Primero a su familia biológica y después a la familia Dragneel que tuvo la milagrosa gentileza de acogerla…Pero Sena logro convertir su gran dolor en una profunda determinación de convertir a Helland en un mundo donde los niños no pierdan más a sus padres por estúpidas batallas entre magos. Por eso es que la admiro y la sigo-

-Ya veo- Dijo Tsuna sonriente.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo es la Sena de tu mundo?- Preguntaba Rin con interés mientras seguía conduciendo.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna con confusión.

-Vamos, cuéntame. Ya te conté de mi amistad con Sena, así que te toca a ti. ¿La Sena de ese mundo también es una Dragneel? ¿Es tu hermana?- Preguntaba el joven de blancos cabellos.

-No, no es mi hermana y tampoco pertenece a mi familia. Su apellido es Axel. Aunque es mi compañera de Fairy Tail que es igual de importante para mí. Y tampoco la llamamos "Sena", solo Serena- Contestaba el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿En serio? Bueno, creo que eso prueba lo diferente que son nuestros mundos. Y dime, ¿Cómo era la relación del Rin Hellbrand de tu mundo con tu Serena? Digo, antes de que muriera como me dijiste- Preguntaba el Rin Hellbrand de Helland.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna un poco sorprendido para después sonreír con leve tristeza-…Serena y Rin…ustedes eran buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Pero pasaron muchas cosas y se distanciaron por mucho tiempo…Pero cuando se volvieron a encontrar, lograron arreglar su relación hasta el punto que Rin se sacrificó por Serena y me hizo prometer que la protegería. Y hasta el día de hoy, sigo y seguiré cumpliendo esa promesa-

-…- En silencio, Rin observaba seriamente a Tsuna mientras conducía-…Ya veo. Entonces supongo que al igual que Sena es importante para mí, Serena es importante para ti… ¿Verdad, Tsuna?-

-Si…Lo es. Por eso tengo que regresar lo más rápido posible a mi mundo…para protegerla- Respondió Tsuna seriamente mientras pensaba-…Serena…Por favor, mantente a salvo hasta que llegue a tu lado nuevamente-

… _Mientras tanto…En Earthland…_

En los bastos cielos que se mantenían sobre el Reino de Fiore que continuaba en un grave estado de guerra en cada una de sus ciudades, dos seres volaban a gran velocidad hacia una misma dirección. Uno de esos seres era un pequeño ser humanoide-felino de pelaje azul, ojos negros, que portaba la marca verde Fairy Tail en su espalda, que cargaba una pequeña bolsa verde alrededor del cuello y que volaba velozmente gracias a las emplumadas alas blancas que yacían en su espalda.

Mientras que el otro ser que volaba a su lado era una bella joven de diecinueve años con una apariencia diferente a la de una humana normal. Esa joven de bella, voluptuosa y curvilínea figura poseía unos largos cabellos negros un poco puntiagudos, ojos dorados con una línea bestial en ellos, ondulantes estigmas negros en sus mejillas y frente, unas duras escamas negras en brazos y piernas que se unían completamente para formar guanteletes y rodilleras azabaches con filosas garras en dedos incluidas, ropas basadas en un abrigo negro sin mangas y que dejaba expuesto su ombligo y unos cortos pantaloncillos del mismo color, la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha y que volaba gracias a unas grandes alas de demonio hechas de una energía rosada pegada a su espalda.

-Oye, Serena…- Hablaba Happy con leve seriedad y preocupación mientras volaba.

-Ya lo sé. Hemos volado durante bastante tiempo, pero todavía no hemos visto algún barco de Spriggan Tail que expulse el poder mágico de uno de sus generales. Pero todavía no podemos rendirnos. Para poder ir hacia donde esta Tsuna…debemos seguir buscando- Contesto Serena seriamente mientras volaba en su forma Etherias.

Pero tras terminar esa muy corta conversación, el pequeño exceed y la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref dirigieron sus respectivas miradas hacia una misma dirección y observaron como el brilloso sol se empezó a ocultar tras el horizonte que sus vistas alcanzaban y lo cual provocaba que el cielo sobre el que ellos se mantenían volando poco a poco se volviera cada más oscuro y nubloso.

-El sol está cayendo…- Comento Happy seriamente.

-Si…significa que el día está empezando a acabar…El primer día de guerra…- Mencionaba Serena de igual manera.

Y ahora volando en un cielo algo oscurecido y nubloso, tanto Serena como Happy observaban lejanamente como múltiples ciudades que se encontraban en distintas dirección pero que pertenecían al Reino de Fiore liberaban múltiples y enormes nubes de un profundo humo desde distintas zonas, lo cual era un claro indicativo de las feroces batallas que los magos de Earthland tenían contra los soldados de Spriggan Tail.

-Ciudades tan bellas ahora se han convertido en campos de batalla…Todo por culpa de Spriggan Tail. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar para que esto acabe y volvamos a la vida normal de siempre?! ¡Por el momento…solo espero que Magnolia…que mis amigos y senpais estén bien!- Pensaba Serena con gran dificultad.

… _En otro lugar…_

Mientras que la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y el pequeño exceed azul seguían volando por aquellos cielos; La Ciudad de Magnolia poseía miles y miles de metros de la tierra que le rodeaba siendo cubiertos por más de un millón de inconscientes y heridos hombres y mujeres que vestían dañadas armaduras de Spriggan Tail, al igual miles de destruidos vehículos que pertenecían al mismo ejercito de magos al igual que heridos gigantes en el mismo estado de inconsciencia y destruidos golems de piedra.

Y a las cercanías de una Ciudad de Magnolia que estaba rodeada por varios muros de hierro de gran tamaño además de una barrera mágica de gran tamaño, se apreciaba como ahí se encontraban los magos adultos del gremio de Fairy Tail que poseían sus ropas bastante rasgadas y manchadas y que respiraban con gran cansancio al igual que los soldados del consejo mágico que les acompañaban.

-Ah…Ah…Parece que por fin dejaron de venir- Comentaba una cansada Mirajane.

-Si…aunque no sean tan fuertes, sí que eran un numero bastante grande y molesto…Costo bastante tiempo encargarnos de todo… ¿O será que estamos empezando a envejecer?- Decía un Laxus igual de cansado.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Erza con leve sorpresa al levantar su mirada hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa, Maestra?- Preguntaba Macao al notar la mirada de la mujer de largos cabellos escarlatas.

-La noche está empezando a levantarse- Comentaba Erza calmadamente.

-¿Eh?...Ah, ahora que lo menciona, es verdad. Eso significa que hemos pasado todo un día combatiendo a estos tipos- Dijo Wakaba cansadamente mientras fumaba.

-Hmm… ¿Cómo creen que lo estarán haciendo lo demas? ¿Creen que hayan logrado proteger los búnkeres?- Preguntaba Juvia preocupado.

-Eso esperemos. Yo por mi parte estoy preocupada por Marcus y Alicia. Ellos están en el mundo paralelo de donde estos tipos vinieron- Comentaba Mirajane con tristeza.

-Mira…- Notaba Laxus la tristeza de su esposa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Erza? ¿No estas preocupada por Alicia?- Preguntaba Max con interés.

-…- Se mantuvo Erza en serio silencio para simplemente seguir observando el cielo y decir-…Como madre obviamente estoy preocupada…Pero como Maestra, confió plenamente en que ella está bien y regresara de igual manera. Después de todo, ella entreno ferozmente durante todo un año para poder superarme… ¿Y quién sabe?...Tal vez lo haya logrado…-

-Eh…Erza-san…- Nombraba nerviosamente uno de los soldados del consejo mágico ahí presentes.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail con interés.

-B-Bueno…Es que hace unos segundos recibimos un mensaje en una de nuestras lacrimas de comunicación…Era un mensaje para usted por parte del Capitan Jellal- Contestaba el soldado del consejo mágico.

-¿Un mensaje de Jellad? ¿Qué decía?- Preguntaba Erza seriamente interesada.

-Al parecer quería que usted fuera a cierto lugar- Explicaba el soldado seriamente.

-¿Ir a cierto lugar?- Reaccionaba Erza confusamente.

… _Al mismo tiempo…En Helland…_

En un rocoso valle que se encontraba rodeado por numerosas montañas de gran tamaño y que yacía en frente de la entrada a las cuevas en donde se encontraba oculto el arma secreta llamada "Face", se apreciar como cientos y cientos de soldados de Spriggan Tail yacían inconscientes en el rocoso suelo mientras los únicos dos seres consientes en aquella zona chocaban numerosos ataques con sus apretados puños.

Uno de esos seres era un hombre adulto que poseía una vestimenta basada en un abrigo blanco por encima de una camisa negra, unos pantalones rojos y unas botas marrones, sin mencionar que poseía unos realmente puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos color rojo intenso mientras que su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una máscara de color negro que se encontraba fracturaba y enseñaba su filoso ojo de color negro.

Mientras que el otro ser ahí presente era una joven de diecinueve años que poseía un cabello tanto corto como un poco puntiagudo con un color morado rojizo, unos ojos verdes de filoso aspecto y vestida con una blusa blanca con botones y mangas largas, una falda roja y unas botas grises.

Aquel hombre enmascarado que era parte de los "Seis Castigadores" de Spriggan Tail y que actuaba bajo el nombre clave de Cobra y la joven adolecente que trabajaba para el consejo mágico de Helland y poseía el nombre de Sophia chocaban feroz, numerosa y fuertemente sus puños mientras estos se encontraban completamente revestidos en unas toxicas llamas de color rojizo oscuro que era alguna forma de veneno.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban tanto Sophia como Cobra al unísono.

Con aquel ultimo fuerte grito por parte de ambos, la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación y el adulto Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Segunda Generación impactaron brutalmente sus respectivos apretados puños derechos rodeados en toxicas llamas venenosas solo para después terminar saliendo volando a direcciones contrarias con una gran fuerza. Pero pisando con gran firmeza la tierra, tanto Sophia como Cobra fácilmente detuvieron sus respectivo retroceder.

Pero estando unos segundos libres de la lucha, el miembro de Spriggan Tail que actuaba bajo el nombre de Cobra utilizo la vista de filosos ojos negros que yacían detrás de su máscara negra fracturada para observar como sus compañeros que poseían los nombres clave de Midnight, Hot Eye, Angel, Brain y Racer yacían heridos e inconscientes en el rocoso suelo de aquella zona junto con el resto de cientos de soldados de Spriggan Tail.

-Ah…Ah…Pensar que una mocosa como tu lograría vencer a mis compañeros estando todos juntos…eres realmente buena, tu- Comentaba un cansando Cobra.

-Pues…gracias por el cumplido…Erik- Respondía Sophia sonriendo en su cansado estado.

-Ahí estas otra vez…llamándome por mi verdadero nombre…Te lo preguntare de nuevo… ¿Cómo es…que lo sabes? ¿Tiene relación…de que ambos seamos somos Dragon Slayers de Veneno?- Preguntaba Cobra cansada y furiosamente.

-S-Si de verdad quieres saber…te lo diré antes de acabar…esta batalla. Tu…eres el doble de mi padre…Erik. Yo lo se incluso con esa mascara que tienes…es demasiado obvio para mi…en realidad. Y no solamente eres tu…cada uno de tus compañeros es un doble…de unas personas que yo conozco…desde niña. Son dobles…de un grupo que en mi mundo se hacían llamar…Oracion Seis- Contesto Sophia difícilmente.

-¿Oracion…Seis?- Repitió Cobra con confusión.

-A-Así es…Aunque ahora esta disuelto, mi padre…y sus amigos de Oracion Seis han entrenado conmigo…durante años…Es por eso que se cuál es tu verdadero nombre y es como sabia como…tus compañeros luchaban…Aunque admito que aun así…fue bastante duro…- Contesto Sophia cansada.

-E-Eso lo explica todo…Supongo que esta c-cosa es innecesaria entonces…- Cobra se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro-…E-Entonces, mocosa…Y-Yo puedo e-escuchar claramente como solamente te queda energía para un último ataque…Y s-seguramente tu escuchas lo mismo v-viniendo de mi…S-Supongo que es h-hora de a-acabar con esto, ¿V-Verdad?-

-E-Eso creo…Pero antes de hacerlo… ¿T-Te molesta que te pregunte algo?- Pedía la joven trabajadora del consejo mágico de Earthland.

-¿Preguntarme algo? ¿Q-Que cosa?- Preguntaba el miembro de Spriggan Tail confuso.

-M-Mi padre…y sus compañeros…una vez recorrieron el camino del mal…pero lograron cambiar su ruta hacia el camino bien cuando una honorable persona que los entendía a la perfección los guío…Dime… ¿N-No hay forma de que tu cambies también…el camino que recorres?- Preguntaba Sophia seriamente.

-…- Se quedó Cobra en serio silencio para después simplemente mostrar una sonrisa-…Lo siento, mocosa…a diferencia de mi doble, de tu padre; el camino que yo recorro es uno que no tiene regreso…así es desde el día que mi mejor amigo, Cubelios, murió debido a este horrible mundo de guerras-

-Y-Ya veo…Entonces…si no puedes hacer que regreses…Simplemente evitare que sigas avanzando…- Contesto Sophia con gran seriedad.

Terminada la conversación, una seria Sophia y un serio Cobra simplemente se limitaron a mirarse uno al otro con gran determinante seriedad mientras varios metros de distancia los dividían en aquella rocosa zona cubierta de cientos de soldados de Spriggan Tail inconscientes. Sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, ambos Dragon Slayers de Veneno cubrieron sus respectivas manos derechas con unas toxicas llamas rojizas. Y en aquel momento de serio silencio, tanto Sophia como Cobra gritaron fuertemente al unísono…

 **-¡Dokuryu no Saiga!-**

Lanzándose uno hacia al otro con una extrema velocidad que los posiciono frente a frente en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo, Sophia y Cobra lanzaron el mismo ataque uno contra el otro en el mismo lapso de tiempo. En tan solo un instante, ambos Dragon Slayers de Veneno se encontraban separados por varios metros de distancia nuevamente mientras sus espaldas se miraban una a la otra al estar Sophia en la posición donde antes Cobra y al estar Cobra en la posición donde antes estaba Sophia.

Tanto la Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación como el Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Segunda Generación se mantuvieron en aquella situación durante varios segundos hasta que la joven de cortos cabellos de color morado rojizo repentinamente termino cayendo arrodillada al rocoso suelo mientras un serio Cobra se mantenía completamente normal en su posición.

-¡Ah!- Gemía Sophia mientras escupía leves gotas de sangre.

-Al parecer…-Hablaba Cobra-…Es tu victoria-

Justamente después de que Cobra le dijera esas palabras a una herida Sophia arrodillada en el rocoso suelo a unos metros detrás de su posición, este término presenciando como como un amplio corte con marcas de serias marcas de quemaduras toxicas a los bordes apareció en su pecho desgarrando complemente su ropa y liberando letales cantidades de sangre. Con una herida de tal tamaño en su cuerpo, el Erik de Helland termino cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Y ante eso, la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación que era la única hija del Erik y Kinana de Earthland paso a ser la única persona consiente en aquel rocoso valle lleno de inconscientes y heridos miembros de Spriggan Tail.

-Ah…Con esto, mi batalla ha terminado…- Mencionaba una cansada y herida Sophia.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Sophia con terrorífica sorpresa.

Estando arrodillada en el rocoso suelo debido a su reciente herida, Sophia volteo su mirada de filosos ojos de color verde hacia atrás con una gran y espeluznante sorpresa y termino observando como entre las numerosas personas inconscientes en aquella rocosa zona; un hombre adulto de piel oscura, largos cabellos blancos y que vestía ropas negras se levantó repentinamente al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su mano derecha cubierta en una maligna energía mágica de color verde hacia su dirección.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Tú eres…Brain!- Reacciono Sophia con inmensa sorpresa.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaba Brain con alocada emoción- ¡Ahora que ese estúpido y debilucho de Cobra se encargó de agotar tus fuerzas, yo me encargare acabar con tu vida y me llevare todo el crédito con los generales! ¡Ahora, maldita mocosa, mue…!-

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar o poder disparar la magia oscura que se centraba en su mano derecha, el hombre que actuaba bajo el nombre clave de Brain termino siendo golpeado repentinamente por un nevado viento que vino desde una dirección desconocida y que termino inmovilizando todo su cuerpo al revestir este con una muy dura y fría capa de hielo. Lo cual sorprendido de gran manera a la herida joven trabajadora del consejo mágico.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Fue Congelado?!- Actúa Sophia nuevamente sorprendida.

-¡Sophia-san!-

Escuchando como alguien decía su nombre, la joven de cortos cabellos de color morado rojizo volvió a cambiar la dirección de su mirada de filosos ojos verdes y observo como dos jóvenes de su misma edad comenzaban a acercarse a su posición apresuradamente tras bajarse de un vehículo que había sido estacionado en aquel rocoso valle.

Más específicamente hablando; eran un joven varón con puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos blancos y unos levemente filosos ojos verde que debido a que solamente vestía unos rasgados jeans de color gris se podía su lastimado pero bien ejercitado cuerpo, y sin mencionar que poseía la marca de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho.

Y una bella, curvilínea y voluptuosa joven que poseía unos largos y ondulados cabellos de color azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos y que se mantenía vistiendo un traje azul de sirvienta junto con unas medias largas de color negro y unas botas largas de color marrón, sin mencionar que ella poseía la marca azul de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha.

-Raine, Leo…Vinieron…- Hablaba Sophia con una leve sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-Obviamente. Yo prometí que traería a Raine-san nuevamente a nuestro lado- Contesto Leo sonriente.

-Por el momento no hable mucho, Sophia-san…Esta bastante herida. Raine vera que puede hacer para cu…-

Pero antes que la joven maga de hielo pudiera terminar de hablar, tanto ella como el joven mago de hielo de Lamia Scale y la herida joven maga de veneno que trabajaba para el consejo mágico de Earthland notaron seriamente como los cientos de hombres y mujeres con armaduras que pertenecían a Spriggan Tail y yacían inconscientes en los rocosos suelos de aquella zona empezaron a moverse y a levantarse lentamente.

-Ah…Ah…- Gemían los cientos de soldados de Spriggan Tail mientras se levantaban del rocoso suelo de aquella zona.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue…lo que paso?- Se preguntaban varios de los soldados mientras se levantaban.

-¿Eh? Ellos… ¡¿Quiénes son esos mocosos?!- Preguntaban otros soldados al ver a los jóvenes magos.

-¡¿Son intrusos?!- Preguntaban otros soldados rápidamente tomando sus armas caídas en el rocoso suelo.

-¿Q-Que pasa? Sophia, ¿No habías derrotado a todos estos tipos?- Preguntaba Leo con confusión.

-N-No los derrote…los puse a dormir con una nube de veneno somnífero. Pero el efecto ya debe estar pasando. M-Maldición…no tengo suficiente poder mágico para crear más…- Contestaba Sophia cansada.

-Ya veo. Entonces la única opción que queda es vencerlos. Aunque sean un gran número, todavía no deben haberse recuperado al cien por ciento de tu veneno. Esto no será tan difícil- Decía Leo mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Sophia-san, usted descanse. Leo-kun y Raine se encargaran de esto- Decía la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras se preparaba para luchar.

-Leo, Raine…Lo siento- Dijo Sophia antes de caer inconsciente al rocoso suelo lentamente.

-No te preocupes. Es normal ayudarse entre compañeros. Como dijo Raine-san, tú solamente descansa. ¡Vamos, Raine-san!- Dijo Leo seriamente.

-¡Si, Leo-kun!- Respondió Raine determinadamente.

 _...Mientras tanto…_

En una de las tres largas rutas que yacían en el interior de las grandes cuevas que ocultaban al arma secreta llamada "Face", se apreciaba como dos jóvenes de diecinueve años avanzaban velozmente.

Más específicamente hablando; una de esas jóvenes poseía un largo cabello rubio con unos toques puntiagudos en el frente, unos filosos pero bellos ojos de color azul, y vestía con una camisa de color amarillo sin mangas que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo y que estaba debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco sin mangas y de cuello alto y decorado con plumas faltas. También tenía un par de guantes largos de color azul y una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro. Para cubrir sus piernas tenía un par de botas largas de color negro, y sobre todo, poseía la marca blanca de Sabertooth en su hombro derecho.

Mientras que la otra joven poseía un corto cabello negro que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestía una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa que estaba basada con una blusa negra, una falta corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados, y poseía la misma marca negra de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho.

Avanzando velozmente por aquella rocosa ruta, la joven rubia que era hija de Sting y Lissana y la joven pelinegra que era hija de Rogue y Yukino eventualmente notaron el final de esta y la zona que era su meta.

-Lisa-chan…-Hablaba Sorano sonriente mientras corría.

-Si. Yo también lo veo. El final del camino…el lugar donde esta "Face"…y nuestro enemigo- Contestaba Lisa igual de sonriente.

Continuando corriendo, las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth que eran conocidas juntas como "Las Hermanas Dragones" llegaron al final de aquel camino que recorrían y observaron como ahora se encontraba en una ancha y alta zona de rocoso techo, paredes y suelo que poseía en el punto central de este último un blanco y alto pilar con un rostro humano formado en su parte superior.

-Esa cosa de ahí debe ser "Face", ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Lisa con pequeña confusión.

-Si. Encaja con la descripción que nos dio Sena-sama. Pero hay algo extraño…Lisa-chan, tu también lo notas, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Sorano seriamente.

-Por supuesto. En este lugar…no hay nadie. Aunque pensé que el enemigo estaba ocultando su poder mágico…ahora que estamos aquí puedo decir con seguridad que no hay nadie. No siento ni una pizca de poder mágico o algún olor aparte del nuestro- Mencionaba la seria hija del maestro de Sabertooth.

-Pero no es posible que dejaran algo tan importante como "Face" sin protección. Debe ser alguna clase de trampa- Comentaba Sorano con leve duda.

-Es verdad. Eso, o el tipo que custodia esta cosa es un maestro en el arte de ocultarse como un cobarde. De igual manera, si quiere jugar a las escondidas, que siga así. Es aburrido, pero nuestro trabajo aquí es encender ese "Face". Vamos, Sorano. Aunque haya puesto trampas a su alrededor, eso no nos detendrá- Decía Lisa con algo de decepción.

-Si. Pero al menos ten cuidado por donde pisas, Li… ¡¿Eh?!-

Antes de poder de hablar correctamente, la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación abrió sus ojos marrones con gran sorpresa al sentir una extraña sensación de peligro recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ante esto, Sorano inmediatamente se apresuró a lanzarse en dirección hacia la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación que era Lisa, la cual logro apuntar sus ojos azules hacia su dirección y observar sorprendida lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

-¡¿Sorano?!- Reacciono Lisa sorprendida.

-¡Muévete rápido, Lisa-chan!- Exclamo Sorano con gran apuro.

En las pocas fracciones de nanosegundo en que el cuerpo de la joven Aguria-Cheney empujaba el cuerpo de la joven Eucliffe, se pudo presenciar como la sombra en el suelo de esta última se movió por si sola y paso a ser una enorme espada negra que surgió a la superficie y trato de apuñalarla. Pero debido a que Sorano empujo a Lisa de su posición, aquella filosa y grande hoja azabache termino fallando en su objetivo al surgir del suelo.

Y tras caer en el rocoso suelo de aquella zona en donde se encontraba, las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth apuntaron sus respectivas miradas hacia la misma dirección y se quedaron viendo aquella gran espada negra que surgió de una sombra en el suelo que antes pertenecía a Lisa, pero que era claro que no era la de ella debido a que seguía en la misma posición a pesar de que ella se movió.

-¿Q-Que demonios?...Ah, gracias, Sorano-chan. Pero, ¿Qué rayos es eso?- Preguntaban Lisa confusa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Una espada de sombras. Su creador esta en las sombras también. Es por eso que no podíamos detectarlo. Pero tuve suerte de poder sentir sus movimientos en el último segundo- Respondió una seria Sorano mientras también se ponía de pie.

-¿Suerte? Se necesita mucho más que suerte para poder sentir mí presencia, señorita. Tú debes ser realmente una experta en controlar las sombras si pudiste sentir mis movimientos. Estoy impresionado-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una voz?!- Reacciono Lisa con sorpresa mientras se ponía en posición de lucha.

-¡Muéstrate ante nosotras, quien quiera que seas!- Exclamaba Sorano también en posición de lucha.

-Como quieran-

Escuchando una voz masculina resonando a sus alrededores, Lisa y Sorano presenciaron como de aquella sombra presente en el rocoso suelo a unos metros de su posición y de donde había surgido la espada negra que trato de herir a la hija del maestro de Sabertooth, la cual ya se había desvanecido, una figura humanoide negra empezó a surgir. Una figura humanoide negra que lentamente iba a adaptando unos colores, vestimenta y forma única.

Eventualmente, aquella figura humanoide negra que había surgido de las sombras se convirtió en un hombre adulto con un cuerpo bien ejercitado vestido con un largo abrigo de color gris con hombreras de color rojo y bordes dorados, junto con unos pantalones de estilo militar de color negro y unas botas marrones, y sin mencionar que poseía su rostro cubierto con una máscara que poseía un largo izquierdo blanco y el lado derecho negro, mientras que su larga cabellera atada en forma de cola de caballo su lado izquierdo de color negro y su lado derecho de color rubio.

-Déjenme presentarme. Soy Darkness "El Asesino sin Sombra". Soy el maestro en el arte del asesinato sigiloso. En un gusto conocer a tan bella jóvenes señoritas- Decía el hombre enmascarado haciendo una pequeña reverencia de educación.

-Darkness…- Repetía Lisa seriamente.

-Uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail de los nos habló Sena-sama…- Mencionaba Sorano de igual manera.

-Oh, ¿Me conocen? -Hablaba el llamado Darkness- Siempre es un gusto conocer a mis fans. Pero si han oído hablar de mí, sabrán que el apodo de "El Asesino sin Sombra" me lo dio el Emperador porque ninguna de mis víctimas fue capaz de ver mi figura cuando me hice con sus vidas…al menos no hasta el momento. Y para evitar que obtengan este "Face" y machen mi reputación…Tomare sus vidas, señoritas-

-¿Tomar nuestras vidas?- Repitió Sorano con seriedad.

-Puedes intentarlo, maldito fenómeno…-Hablo Lisa-…Veremos quien toma la vida de quien-

 _...Las Hermanas Dragones contra El Asesino sin Sombra…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, Amigos.**

 **Lamento mucho tanto retraso, pero mi situación sin intenet no ha cambiado en mi casa. En cualquier caso, para celebrar el haber llegado a los cien capítulos, quiero avisarles que aparte dos capítulos, empezare un nuevo proyecto llamado "Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna: Especiales" o algo así.**

 **Como su nombre dice, este proyecto tratara de capítulo más o menos cortos sobre lo que los jóvenes magos hicieron durante los meses que pasaron luego del primer y segundo arco. Algunos trataran de historias de un solo capítulo, y otros serán algo como así como miniarcos.**

 **En cualquier caso, espero los lean y comenten, y si tienen alguna idea que quieran que adapte, mándenme un mensaje y yo veré si los acepto. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Matane.**


	101. Luz y Sombras

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 29/101: ¡Luz y Sombra!**

La guerra entre los mundos paralelos de Earthland y Helland se intensifica cada vez más en ambas dimensiones y para los magos de Fairy Tail que la están viviendo. Los generales de Spriggan Tail llamados Devil, Icicle, Quake y Blue han caído en batalla contra los jóvenes magos y solamente la llamada Miracle ha logrado alzarse con la victoria. Pero la lucha más reciente fue en el mundo de Helland con Marcus y Volt como protagonistas.

Y durante aquella lucha para hacerse con el control de una de las tres "Face" así como de su revancha de hace un año, Marcus descubrió que Volt era el doble de Helland de su bisabuelo, Makarov Dreyar, pero eso no impidió que lo derrotara con todo su poder.

Pero mientras el joven Strauss-Dreyar caía desmayado tras su victoria, los demas magos presentes en aquellas cuevas donde yacían las tres "Face" de Helland podían sentir que la batalla de dos grandes poderes habían terminado y se preguntaban quien se había alzado con la victoria.

Y al mismo tiempo que Sophia había logrado derrotar a los llamados "Seis Castigadores" de Spriggan Tail, que eran los dobles del disuelto "Oracion Seis", y luego recibía el apoyo de Leo y Raine para derrotar al resto de los soldados de los Spriggan; Lisa y Sorano se habían encontrado con su oponente a derrotar para obtener una de las tres "Face" de Helland…

… **Continuación…**

-¡¿Sorano?!- Reacciono Lisa sorprendida.

-¡Muévete rápido, Lisa-chan!- Exclamo Sorano con gran apuro.

En las pocas fracciones de nanosegundo en que el cuerpo de la joven Aguria-Cheney empujaba el cuerpo de la joven Eucliffe, se pudo presenciar como la sombra en el suelo de esta última se movió por si sola y paso a ser una enorme espada negra que surgió a la superficie y trato de apuñalarla. Pero debido a que Sorano empujo a Lisa de su posición, aquella filosa y grande hoja azabache termino fallando en su objetivo al surgir del suelo.

Y tras caer en el rocoso suelo de aquella zona en donde se encontraba, las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth apuntaron sus respectivas miradas hacia la misma dirección y se quedaron viendo aquella gran espada negra que surgió de una sombra en el suelo que antes pertenecía a Lisa, pero que era claro que no era la de ella debido a que seguía en la misma posición a pesar de que ella se movió.

-¿Q-Que demonios?...Ah, gracias, Sorano-chan. Pero, ¿Qué rayos es eso?- Preguntaban Lisa confusa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Una espada de sombras. Su creador esta en las sombras también. Es por eso que no podíamos detectarlo. Pero tuve suerte de poder sentir sus movimientos en el último segundo- Respondió una seria Sorano mientras también se ponía de pie.

-¿Suerte? Se necesita mucho más que suerte para poder sentir mí presencia, señorita. Tú debes ser realmente una experta en controlar las sombras si pudiste sentir mis movimientos. Estoy impresionado-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una voz?!- Reacciono Lisa con sorpresa mientras se ponía en posición de lucha.

-¡Muéstrate ante nosotras, quien quiera que seas!- Exclamaba Sorano también en posición de lucha.

-Como quieran-

Escuchando una voz masculina resonando a sus alrededores, Lisa y Sorano presenciaron como de aquella sombra presente en el rocoso suelo a unos metros de su posición y de donde había surgido la espada negra que trato de herir a la hija del maestro de Sabertooth, la cual ya se había desvanecido, una figura humanoide negra empezó a surgir. Una figura humanoide negra que lentamente iba a adaptando unos colores, vestimenta y forma única.

Eventualmente, aquella figura humanoide negra que había surgido de las sombras se convirtió en un hombre adulto con un cuerpo bien ejercitado vestido con un largo abrigo de color gris con hombreras de color rojo y bordes dorados, junto con unos pantalones de estilo militar de color negro y unas botas marrones, y sin mencionar que poseía su rostro cubierto con una máscara que poseía un largo izquierdo blanco y el lado derecho negro, mientras que su larga cabellera atada en forma de cola de caballo su lado izquierdo de color negro y su lado derecho de color rubio.

-Déjenme presentarme. Soy Darkness "El Asesino sin Sombra". Soy el maestro en el arte del asesinato sigiloso. En un gusto conocer a tan bella jóvenes señoritas- Decía el hombre enmascarado haciendo una pequeña reverencia de educación.

-Darkness…- Repetía Lisa seriamente.

-Uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail de los nos habló Sena-sama…- Mencionaba Sorano de igual manera.

-Oh, ¿Me conocen? -Hablaba el llamado Darkness- Siempre es un gusto conocer a mis fans. Pero si han oído hablar de mí, sabrán que el apodo de "El Asesino sin Sombra" me lo dio el Emperador porque ninguna de mis víctimas fue capaz de ver mi figura cuando me hice con sus vidas…al menos no hasta el momento. Y para evitar que obtengan este "Face" y machen mi reputación…Tomare sus vidas, señoritas-

-¿Tomar nuestras vidas?- Repitió Sorano con seriedad.

-Puedes intentarlo, maldito fenómeno…-Hablo Lisa-…Veremos quien toma la vida de quien-

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que aquí tenemos una señorita con bastantes agallas. Pero parece que tú tienes una idea equivocada de lo que va a pasar. Yo no tengo intención de luchar con ustedes, señoritas- Dijo tranquilamente el llamado Darkness.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron con confusión tanto Lisa como Sorano.

-Yo soy un asesino profesional, o un sicario si prefieren. Yo me enorgullezco de mis habilidades para acabar con la vida de mis oponentes en silencio, tranquilidad y sin que ellos mismos se den cuenta. Y ustedes dos no serán la excepción, señoritas- Dijo el hombre de mascara negra y blanca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?- Preguntaba Sorano confusa.

-Me refiero que aunque ustedes quieran luchar conmigo, yo tomare sus vidas con un solo movimiento y sin que ustedes mismas lo noten…no en una batalla frente a frente, sino en un asesinato sigiloso…Pero, por favor no me llamen cobarde. Esta es la forma en que lucha un asesino- Respondió Darkness con un temible tono.

-¡M-Maldito…No nos subestimes!- Exclamaba Lisa con gran enojo.

Tras dar ese furioso grito, la joven maga de Sabertooth que poseía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos rubios se impulsó hacia adelante con gran potencia mientras sus filosos ojos de color azul apuntaban únicamente al general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente. Pero mientras su cuerpo se acercaba con velocidad hacia el cuerpo del llamado Darkness, Lisa paso a apretar fuertemente su puño derecho para después gritar con gran potencia…

 **-¡Hakuryu no Tekken!-**

Exclamando fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo mientras su puño derecho se envolvía completamente en una realmente luminosa esfera de luz sagrada de puro color blanco, Lisa lo impulso con gran poder y velocidad en dirección al llamado Darkness que yacía a unos centímetros en frente de ella y quien no se movía ni un poco de su posición en el rocoso suelo de aquellas cuevas en donde todos se encontraban.

Pero justamente en el simple momento en que su puño rodeado en una brillante luz blanca estaba a punto de tocar a su objetivo, Lisa abrió sus filosos ojos azules con gran sorpresa al presenciar como su potente golpe había pasado de largo su objetivo debido a que toda la figura del llamado Darkness habia desaparecido completamente de aquella rocosa zona.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Desapareció?!- Reacciono Lisa sorprendida.

-¡No, Lisa-chan! ¡Está dentro de las sombras! ¡Ten cuidado!- Gritaba Sorano con gran preocupación.

-¡¿Dentro de las sombras?! ¡¿Tan rápido?!- Pensaba la joven rubia con asombro.

Volteando su mirada de ojos azules hacia atrás, la hija del maestro de Sabertooth observaba con sorpresa como la sombra que su cuerpo producía poseía la misma forma del cuerpo del llamado Darkness. Pero antes de que esta sombra que era el apodado "Asesino sin Sombra" pudiera hacer algo, una seria Sorano se apresuró a colocarse cerca de ella y dirigir sus dos manos hacia su ser.

Y gracias a su magia, la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación logro introducir sus dos manos en el interior de aquella sombra en el suelo como si de agua se tratara y luego las saco con gran potencia. Y gracias a esto, se pudo apreciar como las manos de Sorano ahora sostenían con gran firmeza el largo abrigo gris que era vestido por un hombre enmascarado de largos cabellos rubios y negros.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Me saco de la sombra?! ¡¿Tan grande son sus habilidades con las sombras?!- Pensaba Darkness con asombro.

-¡Ahora, Lisa-chan!- Exclamo Sorano firmemente mientras sujetaba a su enemigo.

-¡Con gusto, Sorano-chan!- Contesto Lisa sonriente.

Dada esa señal de su compañera de Sabertooth, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación inmediatamente paso a dirigir otro "Puño de Hierro del Dragón Blanco" hacia el hombre enmascarado que esta sostenía firmemente. Pero antes de que el ataque de la joven Eucliffe llegara hacia su cuerpo, Darkness provoco que en cuestión de nanosegundos su cuerpo se viera rodeado de una tenue aura negra solo para después gritar firmemente…

 **-¡Eiryu no Bushin!-**

En el simple instante en que la boca detrás de su máscara mitad negra y mitad blanca exclamara aquellas palabras, el centro del cuerpo de Darkness expulso desde su interior una humanoide figura hecha de negras sombras que en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo tomo la forma y colores de su mismo cuerpo para después frenar el avance de la llamada Lisa con una potente tacleada a su cuerpo y hacerla retroceder.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡E-Esto es…¡- Hablo Lisa sorprendida tras ser tacleada por un segundo Darkness.

-¡¿U-Un clon de sombras?! ¡P-Pero ese hechizo… ¿Acaso tu eres…?!- Hablaba Sorano igual de sorprendida.

-¡Así es…!- Hablo Darkness con orgullo.

Mientras las palabras salían de su boca, el general de Spriggan Tail provoco que todo su cuerpo y vestimenta se volvieran intangibles sombras que se separaron para poder escapar del sujetar de las manos de la joven Aguria-Cheney y que luego volvieron a unirse y adatar la forma de su dueño justamente en frente de esta misma.

-¡…Soy un Dragon Slayer de las Sombras!- Exclamo Darness seriamente.

-¡…!- Se mantuvo Sorano seria a pesar de estar poseída por una gran sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de su enemigo.

Estando frente a frente, tanto el hombre enmascarado de largos cabellos mitad rubio y mitad negro como la joven de cortos cabellos negros y filosos ojos marrones pasaron a apretar con gran firmeza sus respectivos puños derechos al mismo tiempo que los revestían con una notable y poderosa capa de sus respectivas sombras para después al unísono desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas…

 **-¡Eiryu no Tekken!-**

Exclamando fuertemente las mismas palabras en el mismo lapso de tiempo, Sorano y Darkness dirigieron sus respectivos puños revestidos en sombras uno contra el otro con gran potencia y solo para ambos golpes terminaron chocando brutalmente y creando una fuerte onda sonora que hizo temblar levemente a aquella rocosa zona donde estaban.

-¡Yo también soy una Dragon Slayer de las Sombras!- Dijo Sorano con gran seriedad mientras chocaba su puño contra su enemigo.

-Lo suponía. Solamente una Dragon Slayer de las Sombras igual que yo podría haberme sacado de mis propias sombras. Pero, no creas que poseer la misma magia que yo te dará alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir ante mí, señorita- Hablaba Darkness tranquilamente mientras chocaba su puño contra su joven oponente.

Pero mientras los dos Dragon Slayers de las Sombras ahí presentes hablaban y empujaban fuertemente una contra la otra sus respectivas extremidades derechas revestidas en sus propias sombras, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca seguía siendo empujada duramente por la tacleada del clon del general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente que estaba formado por sólidas y duras sombras bajo su control.

-¡M-Maldición…!- Hablaba Lisa con gran molestia.

Pisando firmemente la rocosa tierra con sus pies revestidos en largas botas negras, una enfurecida joven de largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos rubios logro frenar el empuje que aquel clon de Darkness provocaba con su fuerte tacleada. Y sujetando el abrigo gris que este clon de sombras vestía con gran firmeza por parte de sus manos vestidas con largos guantes azules, Lisa utilizo la gran fuerza que ella poseía para lanzar a este con dirección al rocoso techo de aquella zona de cuevas donde estaban.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba la hija del maestro de Sabertooth ferozmente.

Sin ninguna dificultad, Lisa logro lanzar a aquel clon de sombras de Darkness hasta el mismo techo de roca de aquella zona y este no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Y mientras aquel clon de sombras yacía altamente en el aire de aquella rocosa zona, Lisa inmediatamente paso a recolectar una gran cantidad de aire en sus mejillas con su profundo respirar para después exclamar fuertemente…

 **-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

Junto con un potente bramido de alguna clase de bestia que se escuchó en todo el aire de aquella zona, Lisa expulso de su boca un enorme y luminoso rayo de pura luz blanca que ascendió a través de aire hasta impactar y rodear completamente al clon de sombras del llamado Darkness y destruirlo completamente en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo para después desaparecer en un solo instante.

-¡Tch!- Rechisto Lisa para luego observar el choque entre magos de sombras- ¿La misma magia que Sorano-chan? ¡No bromees! ¡La tuya no es más que una simple copia barata!-

-¿Copia barata dices? Veamos si opinas lo mismo cuando esta "Copia barata" tome tu vida, señorita- Hablo Darkness seriamente.

-¡No permitiré que lastimes a Lisa-chan!- Exclamo Sorano firmemente.

Revistiendo su pierna derecha con unas poderosas sombras, una seria Sorano instantáneamente paso a dirigir una potente patada en dirección al hombre de mascara mitad-negra y mitad-blanca que yacía en frente de su posición. Pero ante esta acción de la joven de cortos cabellos negros, Darkness inmediatamente separo su puño del puño de esta y dio un gran salto en dirección hacia atrás, lo cual le permitió esquivar la veloz y fuerte patada revestida de sombras de su joven enemiga.

Y justamente al instante de que las botas marrones que vestían sus pies tocaron nuevamente el rocoso suelo de aquella zona donde todos estaban, aquel general de Spriggan Tail procedió a introducir todo su cuerpo dentro de su propia sombra, la cual después empezó a moverse velozmente por el rocoso suelo en dirección a la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca. Pero ante esto, la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras inmediatamente también se introdujo dentro de su propia sombra y empezó a moverse velozmente por el rocoso suelo de aquella zona.

Viajando por el suelo a gran velocidad, la sombra que era Sorano colisiono contra la sombra que era Darkness e impidió que siguiera avanzando hacia Lisa que ahora era la única persona en aquella rocosa cueva y que observaba el choque de las sombras en el suelo sin nada más que hacer.

-Sorano-chan…- Nombraba Lisa con preocupación.

Siendo ambos sombras en el suelo, la joven maga de Sabertooth chocaba múltiples veces contra el general de Spriggan Tail al mismo tiempo que ambos se movían velozmente en distintas direcciones. Movimientos a las mismas direcciones con gran velocidad y colisionando con gran fuerzas, las dos sombras que eran Dragon Slayers de Sombras incluso terminaron subiendo por una de las paredes de aquella cueva en donde estaban e incluso terminaron moviéndose por el techo de la misma.

Pero justamente en su último choque, las dos sombras que eran dos distintos Dragon Slayers de Sombra terminaron fusionándose y formando una gran mancha presente en el rocoso techo de aquella cueva por la cual surgieron tanto Sorano como Darkness. Pero debido a que estaban el rocoso techo, Sorano y Darkness comenzaron a caer altamente en dirección al suelo al mismo tiempo que forcejeaban fuertemente entre ellos.

Y final durante aquel feroz forcejeo en medio del aire de aquella ancha y alta cueva, Darkness logro sujetar con gran firmeza el cuello de Sorano con su mano derecha y después con gran fuerza obligo a esta a colocarse debajo de él, lo cual a su vez provoco que la joven maga de Sabertooth colisionara brutalmente de espaldas al rocoso suelo al momento de que la caída de ambos llego a su fin.

-¡Ah!- Gimió Sorano con dolor debido a aquella caída.

-¡Sorano-chan! ¡Darkness, desgraciado!- Gritaba Lisa con gran ira.

-…- Se mantuvo Darkness en tranquilo silencio.

Observando como el hombre enmascarado de largos cabellos mitad-rubio y mitad-negro utilizaba su mano derecha para estrujar el cuello de la joven de cortos cabellos negros que yacía tirada en el suelo, la joven de largos cabellos rubios inmediatamente utilizo una gran velocidad para dirigirse hacia el al mismo tiempo que su pierna derecha empezaba a verse rodeada por la brillante luz blanca que creaba su magia para matar dragones.

 **-¡Hakuryu no Kagitsume!-**

Gritando feroz y fuertemente el nombre de su ataque, Lisa no dudo en lanzar una potente patada revestida en una brillosa y poderosa luz santa blanca en dirección al llamado Darkness que seguía estrujando fuertemente el cuello de una Sorano tendida en el suelo. Pero una vez más, justamente a unos centímetros y nanosegundo que el ataque de Lisa tocara a su objetivo, todo el cuerpo de Darkness termino desapareciendo al volverse unas intangibles sombras que se separaron en diferentes direcciones.

Pero en el mismo lapso que esto ocurrió, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca se sorprendió al sentir repentinamente una amenazante presencia a su espalda. Ante esto, Lisa inmediatamente trato de darse la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera completar este acto, la joven de largos cabellos rubios sintió todo su cuerpo retenido debido a que un firme brazo rodeo su cuello y empezó a estrangularlo con gran fuerzo. Un brazo que pertenecía a un Darkness que había reformado su cuerpo justamente detrás de la joven maga de luz.

-L-Lisa-chan…- Hablaba Sorano por falta de aire mientras se levantaba del rocoso suelo.

-¡M-Maldito…!- Decía Lisa difícilmente mientras trataba de forcejear para liberarse.

-Ustedes dos están empezando a hartarme, señoritas. Este es el tiempo más largo que he tardado en eliminar a alguien. Me asegurare que no siga aumentando- Comento Darkness mientras aumentaba la fuerza con la que su brazo izquierdo estrujaba el cuello de la joven Eucliffe.

-¡Suéltala!- Grito Sorano con gran ferocidad.

Estando completamente recuperada, la joven Aguria-Cheney procedió a impulsar su cuerpo con gran velocidad hacia el enmascarado hombre que estrangulaba desde atrás a su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo. Pero justamente en el instante en que esto ocurrió, Sorano y Lisa se sorprendieron de gran manera al presenciar como Darkness soltó repentinamente a esta última y la arrojo fuertemente hacia a un lado para luego apuntar su mano izquierdo en dirección a la joven maga de sombras que se acercaba a él.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Reacciono Lisa con sorpresa tras ser soltada por su enemigo.

-¡¿Soltó a Lisa-chan?!- Reaccionaba Sorano de igual manera.

-Caíste, señorita. Tú eres la que ha estado frustrando mi forma de pelear, así que me asegurare de eliminarte primero- Dijo Darkness tranquila y seriamente.

-¡M-Maldición, me engaño! ¡Uso a Lisa-chan para que me acercara! ¡No tengo tiempo de retroceder o volverme una sombra, no con la velocidad de este tipo! ¡Pero ya que ambos magias de sombras, su ataque no me hará tanto daño! ¡Tengo que resistir!- Pensaba la joven de cortos cabellos negros sin poder detener el avanzar de su cuerpo.

-Muere- Dijo el general de Spriggan Tail con gran tranquilidad.

Pero en el simple momento en que el apodado "Asesino sin Sombra" exclamo calmadamente aquella palabra, Sorano y Lisa volvieron a sorprendieron de gran manera al presenciar algo que ocurrió en aquel lapso de tiempo. Se pudo apreciar claramente como la mano izquierda del llamado Darkness, la cual estaba apuntada a una Sorano que no tenía tiempo de frenar su avanzar hacia este, instantáneamente se vio rodeada de una brillosa luz de puro color blanco solo para que después el enmascarado hombre dijera con tranquila y seriamente…

 **-Hakuryu no Shageki-**

En el segundo en que la boca que se encontraba detrás de la máscara mitad-negra y mitad-blanca que cubría el rostro del llamado Darkness libero aquellas palabras, la mano izquierda de este libero un fino pero veloz y poderoso rayo de luz de un puro y luminoso color blanco el cual viajo a través de aire con dirección a impactar con una Sorano que se encontraba totalmente asombrada al igual que Lisa que yacía tirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Magia del Dragón Blanco?! ¡Sorano-chan…!- Pensaba Lisa llena de preocupación en ese mismo momento.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡No tengo tiempo de moverme, yo…!-

Pero sin siquiera teniendo tiempo suficiente para terminar sus pensamientos, la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación no pudo evitar que aquel delgado pero cortante y veloz rayo de luz blanca impactara justamente en el centro de su cabeza y la obligara a caer de espaldas al rocoso suelo con gran brutalidad. Todo mientras Darkness se mantenía sumamente calmado y mientras Lisa entraba en un profundo shock al presenciar aquella escena.

Utilizando sus filosos ojos azules que se encontraban totalmente abiertos, la joven hija del maestro de Sabertooth en un profundo estado de shock no podía dejar de observar con horror como la joven Aguria-Cheney que era su mejor amiga se encontraba tendida en el suelo sin mover ni un solo musculo y mientras lo que parecía ser un diminuto charco de sangre se formaba alrededor en la tierra alrededor de su cabeza, la cual poseía su rostro cubierto por sus cortos cabellos negros.

-N-No puede ser…Sorano-chan…Sorano-chan esta… ¡S-Sorano-chan…!- Hablaba una Lisa en estado de shock.

Llena de una gran preocupación, Lisa inmediatamente se levantó del rocoso suelo donde había arrojada y se dirigió en la dirección en la que Sorano yacía tirada. Pero antes de poder acercarse al cuerpo de su mejor amiga, Lisa termino presenciando con gran enojo como un tranquilo Darkness poseía ahora su mano derecha, la cual se encontraba revestida en una poderosa aura de sombras, apuntada a su dirección.

-Entiendo que quieras ir al lado de tu querida amiga, pero será mejor que no te muevas, señorita. Quisiera darte una muerte rápida e indolora en vez de una entre forcejeos y cruel- Hablo el hombre de mascara mitad-blanca y mitad-negra.

-¡Maldito, ¿Crees que voy a caer tan fácilmente?! ¡Luego de que lo que tu…Luego de lo que tú le hiciste a Sorano-chan, yo soy quien te matara!- Exclamaba Lisa con gran odio.

-Vaya, ese realmente no es el vocabulario para una señorita como tú. Pero entiendo tu comportamiento. No es fácil ver como alguien como tú muere en frente de tus ojos. Créeme, yo sé de eso- Decía Darkness mientras su mano rodeada en sombras seguía apuntada a su joven enemiga en frente de él.

-¡D-Desgraciado…!- Hablaba la joven rubia furiosamente al escuchar a aquel hombre en frente de ella.

-Pero no te preocupes, señorita. Muy pronto te reunirás con tu amiga. Ahora que ella ya no está aquí, yo fácilmente puedo eliminarte con mi asesinato en las som…-

Pero antes de que aquella oración que la boca detrás de la máscara que cubría su rostro decía pudiera ser terminada, el general de Spriggan Tail pudo sentir perfectamente como el lado derecho de su cabeza recibió un potente impacto. Un impacto que provenía de un apretado puño revestido en unas sólidas y poderosas sombras que pertenecía únicamente a una joven maga de Sabertooth que controlaba las sombras y que se encontraba nuevamente de pie.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Sorano ferozmente mientras impulsaba su puño derecho contra la cabeza de su enemigo.

-¡¿Q-Que…?!- Reacciono Darkness con desagradable sorpresa al recibir aquel brutal golpe.

-¡¿Sorano-chan?!- Reacciono Lisa con alegre sorpresa al ver de pie a su amiga.

Continuando gritando con una enorme ferocidad, la joven de cortos cabellos negros y filosos ojos marrones centro toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su cuerpo en su puño derecho recubierto en poderosas sombras que seguía siendo clavado con gran impulso contra el lado derecho de la cabeza de su enmascarado enemigo, el cual al final no pudo evitar salir volando a la dirección contraria a esta impacto con gran fuerza brutal.

Pero resistiendo el dolor que retumbaba en toda su cabeza y restableciendo el control de su cuerpo en medio del aire, el apodado "Asesino sin Sombra" inmediatamente paso a clavar sus manos y pies con gran firmeza en la tierra de aquella cueva en donde estaba y fácilmente logro detener su avanzar para luego apuntar los ojos que se encontraban detrás de su máscara mitad-blanca y mitad-negra hacia la joven que le había golpeado.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Esa mocosa sigue con vida a pesar de haber recibido mi ataque de magia blanca justamente en la cabeza?! ¡Maldición! ¡Y lo peor, se hizo la muerta para que yo bajara la guardia con ella! ¡Uso la confianza que yo tenía en mis habilidades para que yo cayera en uno de los trucos más viejos…Demonios!- Pensaba Darkness con enorme enojo.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba Sorano difícilmente.

Repentinamente, Sorano pasó a caer con debilidad, pero justamente antes de tocar el rocoso suelo, Lisa se apresuró a acercarse a ella y la ayudo a mantenerse de pie. Pero poseyendo su rostro a centímetros del rostro de la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación pudo ver como de la frente de esta, notables hilos de sangre surgían y bajaban por su rostro.

-Sorano-chan…Esa herida…- Hablaba Lisa preocupada mientras ayudaba a la joven maga de sombras a estar de pie.

-S-Si…Fue debido al ataque de ese tipo. A-Aunque logre convertir a tiempo el centro de mi cabeza en cabezas y hacer que ese rayo de luz pasara a través de mí, al ser magia sagrada me hizo algo de daño…- Contesto Sorano con leve dificultad.

-Ya veo. Con que así fue como sobreviviste a un ataque a esa corta distancia. Realmente eres una maestra en el uso de las sombras, al igual que yo- Hablo Darkness con calma.

-¡Maldito, ¿Cómo es que también usas la misma magia que yo?!- Preguntaba Lisa con enojo.

-¿Cómo? No creo que debas ser un genio para saber cómo, señorita. Yo soy un Dragon Slayer de Dos Atributos. El Dragón de la Sombra Blanca, si prefieren. Yo poseo dentro de mi cuerpo dos raras lacrimas que me brindan los poderes de los dragones de luz blanca y las sombras- Contesto el hombre de largos cabellos mitad-rubio y mitad negro.

-Dos Lacrimas…Entonces, eres de la Segunda Generación- Menciono la joven rubia seriamente.

-Correcto. Pero raramente uso el poder del Dragón Blanco dentro de mí. El poder del Dragón de las Sombras es mucho más útil para mi vida como el asesino sigiloso de mi ejército. Aunque parece que ese no es el caso en esta situación. Si quiero eliminarlas, debo utilizar todo mi repertorio- Contesto Darkness mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Todo tu repertorio…Suenas muy diferentes de lo que sonabas cuando todo este asunto comenzó- Dijo Lisa con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba el hombre enmascarado con confusión.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo recuerdas?- Mencionaba Lisa con un sarcasmo un poco burlón.

-Tú dijiste…Que tomarías nuestras vidas con un solo movimiento, ¿Verdad?- Comento Sorano mientras era sostenida por su amiga.

En el instante en que ambas magas de Sabertooth mencionaron aquellas palabras que al había dicho al comienzo del combate, el general de Spriggan Tail apodado como el "Asesino sin Sombras" no pudo evitar ser invadido por un gran sentimiento de sorpresa que chocaba contra su profundo orgullo. Y aunque las dos jóvenes magas no lo notaban, una leve expresión de ira se presentaba detrás de la máscara mitad-blanca y mitad-negra que cubría su rostro.

-…- Se mantenía Darkness en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa con ese repentino silencio? ¿No tienes nada para defenderte?- Preguntaba Lisa con un sentimiento de superioridad.

-…- Se seguía manteniendo Darkness en silencio hasta que-…Al parecer…así es. No tengo nada con lo que combatir ese argumento. Aunque me duela admitirlo, yo no fui capaz de eliminarlas con un solo movimiento de mi parte. Ustedes problamente sean dos de las oponentes más molestas que me he encontrado en muchos años. Pero, si no puedo eliminarlas con mis habilidades de asesino sigiloso…Las eliminare con mi poder como general de Spriggan Tail-

-Eso es lo que esperaba… ¿Puedes luchar, Sorano-chan?- Preguntaba Lisa seriamente.

-Si…-Paso Sorano a ponerse de pie por si sola-…Vamos, Lisa-chan-

-Realmente…-Hablaba Darkness-…Esto no puede parecerme una simple coincidencia. Ustedes dos y yo…Una con los poderes de luz, otra con los poderes de las sombras y yo con los dos poderes. Es como si el mismo destino nos reuniera aquí y pidiera que lucháramos. Como si nos pidiera que comprobemos que es más fuerte… ¿Luz y Sombra como equipo? ¿O en un solo ser?-

-Vamos a averiguarlo- Dijeron al unísono las dos magas de Sabertooth.

Terminada la conversación con esas últimas palabras, el silencio invadió a aquella ancha y alta zona rocosa que era el interior de unas grandes cuevas y que albergaba a dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth y a un general de Spriggan Tail, los cuales yacían separados por varios metros de distancia entre ellos y que no apartaban sus serias miradas uno del otro. Una escena que duro algo de tiempo.

El silencio continuo y continuo en aquella rocosa zona durante varios segundos que pasaban y pasaban. Pero todo este se deshizo cuando Lisa repentinamente hizo que en cada uno de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha liberaran filos hilos blancos mientras que Sorano hacia que cada uno de los cinco dedos de su mano izquierda liberaran filos hilos negros, al mismo tiempo que Darkness provoca que cada uno de los dedos de sus dos manos liberaran hilos de colores blancos y negros. Y todo para que después los tres Dragon Slayers gritaran feroz y unísonamente…

 **-¡Hakueiryu no Ashiginu!-**

En el instante en que aquellas palabras fueron dichas con gran ferocidad, Lisa impulso su mano derecha hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Sorano hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda y entre ambas liberaron de estas una incontable cantidad de finos rayos de luz blanca y sombra los cuales en forma tanto horizontal como en vertical avanzaban con enorme velocidad en dirección al llamado Drakness.

El cual en el mismo lapso de tiempo paso a impulsar sus dos manos hacia adelante con gran potencia y provoco que de estas salieran disparadas una incontable cantidad de finos rayos de luz blanca y sombras, los cuales con gran velocidad avanzaban en forma tanto vertical como horizontal hacia las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth que poseían los nombres de Lisa y Sorano.

Dentro de fracciones de nanosegundo, aquella ancha y alta rocosa zona se encontraba repleta de una sumamente grande cantidad de realmente finos rayos formados tanto de una brillosa luz blanca como de solidas blancas, los cuales aparte de chocar entre con una bestial velocidad; pasaban por paredes, suelos y techo de esta zona y cortaban limpia e instantáneamente cualquier roca que se encontraba ahí, pero nada de carne humana.

Y esto se debía a que tanto Lisa como Sorano esquivaban veloz y ágilmente cada uno de miles de rayos de luz blanca y sombras que pertenecían a su enemigo mientras que avanzaban rápidamente hacia este, el cual también avanzaba hacia ellas mientras esquivaba ágil y velozmente cada uno de los cientos de rayos de luz blanca y sombras que habían lanzado hacia su dirección con gran poder.

Muy pronto en aquella rocosa zona llena de múltiples rayos de luz y sombra en cualquier dirección, una joven de largos cabellos rubios y una joven de cortos cabellos negros se encontraban en frente de un hombre enmascarado de largos cabellos mitad-rubio y mitad-negro e inmediatamente pasaron a intercambiar una brutal ráfaga de golpes entre ellos con gran fuerza y velocidad.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- Gritaban ambas magas de Sabertooth mientras luchaban con un tranquilo general de Spriggan Tail.

Con ferocidad, la joven Eucliffe lanzaba una gran cantidad de veloces y fuertes puñetazos y patadas revestidos en una brillosa luz blanca hacia el lado derecho de Darkness mientras que la joven Aguria-Cheney lanzaba una gran cantidad de puñetazos y patadas revestidos en cortantes sombras hacia el lado izquierdo de este mismo. Pero incluso en aquella situación, Darkness ni se inmutaba mientras bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques de sus oponentes con sus dos brazos y una gran velocidad y fuerza.

Y tras unos segundos, aquel furioso lanzamiento de ataques por parte de las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth acabo cuando el apodado "Asesino sin Sombra" que ellas atacaban logro sujetar con profundo firmeza por parte de su mano derecha, el brazo derecho de la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación, y jalándola con gran fuerza, obligo a esta a colisionar salvajemente con la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación y provoco que ambas salieran volando hacia la misma dirección.

Pero soportando el leve dolor de su obligado choque, colocando serias miradas en sus filosos ojos y restableciendo el control de sus respectivos cuerpos en medio del aire; Lisa y Sorano clavaron sus respectivas manos y pies con gran firmeza en el rocoso suelo y fácilmente detuvieron su avanzar para después pasar instantáneamente a recolectar una gran cantidad de aire en sus respectivos bocas.

 **-¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡…Hoko!-**

Junto con el fuerte gritar de alguna clase de bestia, Lisa libero de su boca un enorme rayo de luz blanca de igual manera que Sorano libero de su boca una enorme ráfaga de sombras, y ambos ataques viajaban destructivamente por el aire con gran velocidad con dirección al general de Spriggan Tail, el cual al ver lo que se dirigía a él, paso a pisar firmemente el rocoso suelo con las marrones botas que cubrían sus pies para después tomar un gran respiro y colectar una gran cantidad de aire dentro de la boca que había detrás de su máscara.

 **-¡Hakueiryu no Hoko!-**

Exclamando con gran potencia el nombre de su hechizo, Darkness libero un gran grito con la boca detrás de la máscara mitad-blanca y mitad-negra que cubría su rostro y provoco que del frente de esta fuera lanzado un enorme y poderoso rayo que mezclaba en forma de espirar tanto una brillosa luz blanca como unas solidas sombras. Aquel enorme y poderoso rugido espiral de luz y sombras termino colisionando con los rugidos de luz blanca y sombra de Lisa y Sorano y creo una explosión de gran magnitud.

Una explosión que no solamente provoco que aquella ancha y alta cueva donde yacía uno de los tres "Face" temblara con brutal fuerza al punto de desmoronarse un poco, sino que también lleno toda esta con una gigantesca nube de un denso humo y polvo que cubrió la vista de todos los presentes.

Pero la gran cantidad de denso humo y polvo que cubría todo el panorama que la vista del general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente observaba, fue repentinamente atravesado por dos objetos de gran velocidad.

Más específicamente hablando; eran una joven de largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos rubios, filosos ojos azules, que poseía la marca blanca de Sabertooth en su hombro derecho y que vestía con una camisa de color amarillo sin mangas que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo y que estaba debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco sin mangas y de cuello alto y decorado con plumas falsas, un par de guantes largos de color azul y una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro.

Y una joven que poseía un corto cabello negro que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestía una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa que estaba basada con una blusa negra, una falta corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados, y poseía la misma marca negra de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Darkness con profunda sorpresa.

-¡Te tenemos!- Exclamaron las llamadas "Hermanas Dragones" con ferocidad.

Estando justamente en frente del apodado "Asesino sin Sombra" el cual estaba levemente impactado con la sorpresa de su gran cercanía hacia él, tanto Lisa como Sorano se apresuraron a crear respectivamente en sus manos derechas una filosa espada formada por una sólida luz blanca y otra filosa espada formada de solidas sombras, y sosteniendo con firmeza aquellas espadas de sus respectivos elementos, ambas magas de Sabertooth gritaron desde lo más profundo de su garganta…

 **-¡Hakueiryu no Soken!-**

Exclamando fuerte y unísonamente aquellas palabras mientras Lisa sostenía firmemente una filosa espada de luz y Sorano una filosa espada de sombras; ambas magas de Sabertooth movieron veloz, fuerte y sincrónicamente sus respectivas manos derechas hacia el general de Spriggan Tail que estaba en frente de ellas y con las espadas elementales que estas sostenían, ellas terminaron creando un amplio y profundo corte en forma de "X" en el pecho de este.

El mover de aquellas espadas de luz y sombra que Lisa y Sorano sostenían respectivamente fue tan fuerte que se creó una potente onda de viento que despejo la mayor parte del humo y polvo que llenaba a aquella ancha y alta cueva, y el corte en forma de "X" que yacía en el pecho de Darkness era tan profundo que una gran cantidad de sangre salía de esta de muy esparcida manera.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Darkness con profundo dolor.

-¡L-Lo hicimos!- Comento Sorano con felicidad y algo de nerviosismo.

-¡Bien! ¡Tima eso, maldito!- Decía Lisa con un sentimiento de victoria.

-¿Pensaron que iba a caer así de fácil, señoritas?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron ambas magas de Sabertooth con gran impacto.

Justamente en el instante en que escucharon aquella voz, Lisa y Sorano presenciaron con profundo asombro y frustración como el Darkness que ellas habían cortado con su "Espadas Gemelas del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca" repentinamente se convirtió en una figura humanoide hecha de unas solidas sombras, las cuales simplemente se esfumaron en el aire de aquella zona.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Decía la joven Aguria-Cheney con asombro.

-¡¿Era un clon de sombras?!- Dijo la joven Eucliffe igual de asombrada.

-Exactamente-

Una vez más escuchando aquella macabra voz masculina, la joven de largos cabellos rubios y la joven de cortos cabellos negros dirigieron sus respectivas miradas de filosos ojos azules y filosos ojos marrones hacia adelante, pero al instante de hacerlo, los cuellos de ambas jóvenes magas de Sabertooth terminaron siendo estrujado con profundo firmeza por unas manos que pertenecían a cierto hombre.

Más específicamente hablando; un hombre adulto vestido con un largo abrigo de color gris con hombreras de color rojo y bordes dorados, junto con unos pantalones de estilo militar de color negro y unas botas marrones, y sin mencionar que poseía su rostro cubierto con una máscara que poseía un largo izquierdo blanco y el lado derecho negro, mientras que su larga cabellera atada en forma de cola de caballo su lado izquierdo de color negro y su lado derecho de color rubio.

-¿De verdad pensaron que iba a caer en una estrategia tan obvia?- Mencionaba Darkness con un tono de triunfo.

-¡A-Ah…!- Respiraba Sorano con dificultad por aquella mano de su enemigo que la estrangulaba.

-¡M-Maldito…!- Dijo Lisa con gran dificultad mientras era estrangulada.

-Este es el final- Dijo Darkness en serio tono.

Pero en el segundo en que el general de Spriggan Tail dijo esas palabras, el observo sorprendido con los ojos que yacían detrás de la máscara mitad-blanca y mitad-negra que cubría su rostro como la joven rubia que era estrangulada por su mano derecha y como la joven pelinegra que era estrangulada por su mano izquierda mostraron unas leves sonrisas en sus respectivos rostros a pesar de aquella situación.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué se ríen?- Preguntaba el hombre enmascarado con confusión.

-¡D-De…ti…idiota!- Hablo la sonriente joven rubia difícilmente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaba Darkness con rabia.

-¡T-Tu…c-caíste…!- Dijo la sonriente joven pelinegra igual de difícil.

En el simple momento en que la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación dijo esas palabras, tanto el cuerpo de ella como el cuerpo de la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación pasaron a convertirse en humanoides figuras hechas de unas sombras negras que luego se despejaron con las brisas del aire justamente en frente del hombre que era un Dragon Slayer de la Sombra Blanca y quien las estrangulaba con sus manos.

-¡N-No puede ser…! ¡¿Ambas eran…clones de sombras?!- Reacciono Darkness sorprendido al ver su truco copiado.

-¡Vamos, Sorano-chan!-

-¡Si, Lisa-chan!-

Escuchando ese par de determinadas voces femeninas, Darkness se apresuró a darse la vuelta solo para terminar viendo como las llamadas "Hermanas Dragones" de Sabertooth poseían sus cuerpos impulsados hacia dirección al mismo tiempo que sus respectivos puños derechos estaban siendo profundamente apretador. Y con sus puños acumulando la suficiente fuerza, Lisa rodeo el suyo con un enorme y luminoso orbe de luz blanca mientras que Sorano revestía el suyo con una gran onda de solidas sombras, para que después ambas gritaran desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas…

 **-¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡…Tekken!-**

Gritando al unísono el nombre parecido de sus hechizos, una Lisa con su puño revestido en una brillante luz y una Sorano con su puño revestido en unas oscuras sombras los impulsaron hacia adelante con profundo poder y terminaron clavando un tremendo golpe doble justo en el medio del rostro enmascarado de Darkness. Un golpe tan potente que no solamente obligo al general de Spriggan Tail a salir volando sin control hacia el lado opuesto, sino que también fracturo de gran manera la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Pero soportando el gran dolor que le había causado ese doble golpe y sin impórtale como la máscara que cubría su rostro se iba desmoronando en pequeños pedazos que caían al suelo, aquel hombre de largos cabellos rubios y negros que era un general de Spriggan Tail se apresuró a restablecer el control de su cuerpo para después clavar firmemente sus manos y pies en el rocoso suelo y poder frenar su avanzar. Todo mientras Lisa y Sorano lo observaban desde los varios metros de distancia que ahora los separaban.

-¡M-Maldición…volvieron a engañarme…Esas mocosas…!- Pensaba un herido y molesto Darkness que poseía su mirada apuntada al rocoso suelo.

-Tch, sigue consiente. Sabía que debíamos haber usado nuestras artes secretas…Maldición…- Comentaba Lisa frustrada.

-No podíamos evitarlo. El tiempo que teníamos para atacarlo era corto, si hubiéramos usado nuestras artes secretas él hubiera tenido tiempo de contratacar…Veremos si podemos usarlas la próxima vez- Comento Sorano concentrada.

-¿La próxima vez?...-Hablaba Darkness levantando la mirada-…Lo lamento por ustedes…pero no habrá próxima vez…-

Cuando el general de Spriggan Tail levanto su mirada hacia su dirección, las dos magas de Sabertooth presenciaron algo que provoco un profundo shock en ellas. Lisa con sus filosos ojos azules y Sorano con sus filosos ojos marrones, ambas observaban claramente y con shock como el rostro que yacía detrás de la ahora destruida mascara del hombre de largos cabellos mitad-rubio y mitad negros que era apodado como el "Asesino sin Sombra" era el mismo rostro de un hombre que ellas dos conocían muy bien desde pequeñas.

-…Señoritas- Hablo seriamente el hombre con el mismo rostro que el maestro de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe.

-¡¿M-Maestro Sting-sama?!- Reacciono Sorano en un profundo shock.

-¡¿Q-Que…C-Como…?! ¡¿Q-Que es-está ocurriendo?! ¡¿M-Mi papa…?!- Reaccionaba Lisa en aun shock más profundo.

-¡Ah!- Abrió Sorano su mirada con sorpresa- ¡E-Es verdad! ¡Lisa-chan, no te dejes engañar! ¡Ese no es el Maestro, no es tu padre! ¡Recuerda! ¡Nosotras estamos en un mundo paralelo! ¡Un reflejo borroso de nuestro mundo!-

-¿M-Mundo paralelo?- Lisa abrió su mirada con sorpresa- ¡E-Es verdad…nosotras estamos…! ¡E-Entonces, ese tipo…Darkness es…!-

-Si…debe ser lo mismo que con Serena-sama y Sena-sama…es su doble de este mundo…El Sting Eucliffe de Helland…- Contesto la joven pelinegra tratando de calmarse.

-Y-Ya veo…No es mi papa…Solamente…es una mala copia…- Hablaba Lisa algo ya calmada.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Parecieran como si acabaran de ver un fantasma- Preguntaba Darkness seriamente.

-Tú…Tú eres realmente Sting Eucliffe, ¿Verdad? O al menos una mala copia de el- Mencionaba Lisa con desagrado.

-¿Mala copia? No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso, pero sí. Yo soy Sting Eucliffe…o al menos ese era mi nombre antes de unirme a Spriggan Tail y volverme Darkness. ¿Cómo ustedes lo conocen?- Preguntaba el general de Spriggan Tail seriamente.

-Tch, entonces no es solo su cara, sino también su nombre…Este tipo no es más que una mala copia de mi papa. Aunque creo debimos suponerlo antes. Él tiene los poderes del Dragón Blanco dentro de él, después de todo- Mencionaba la joven rubia con gran desagrado.

-…- Sorano bajo levemente a escuchar eso ultimo de su amiga-…Tu… ¿Conoces a Rogue Cheney?-

-¿Eh? ¿Sorano-chan?- Reacciono Lisa un poco sorprendida por esa pregunta.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! ¡¿Rogue?! ¡¿Cómo ustedes conocen ese nombre?!- Reacciono el Sting de Helland con asombro.

-Esa reacción…supongo que eso significa que si lo conoces. Al Rogue Cheney de este mundo. ¿Cómo lo conoces?- Preguntaba ahora la joven pelinegra.

-¿De este mundo?...Es verdad, ella son de un mundo paralelo, Earthland. Mi pelea con ellas hizo que olvidara eso. Ahora que lo pienso…La chica rubia se parece bastante a mí…y ambas son Dragon Slayers de Luz y Sombras al igual que Rogue y yo éramos…ellas deben estar conectadas de alguna manera con el Sting y Rogue de Earthland…-Pensaba Darkness para luego decir-…Si…Lo conozco…Al Rogue Cheney de este mundo. Él era mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Era… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Algo paso con el…o contigo?- Preguntaba Sorano seriamente.

-Podría decir que algo paso con ambos…Yo…Lo mate- Respondió Darkness tranquilamente.

En el instante en que el hombre de largos cabellos mitad-rubio y mitad-negro dio esa respuesta con una gran calma reflejada en sus filosos ojos azules, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca y la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras, ambas de la Cuarta Generación, abrieron sus respectivas miradas con una masiva sorpresa provocada por el estado de shock que les causo el escuchar de esas últimas palabras.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! ¡¿L-Lo mataste?!- Dijo la joven Eucliffe en estado de shock.

-¡P-Pero…T-Tu dijiste que era tu mejor amigo, ¿Verdad?! ¡¿Por qué rayos harías algo como matarlo?!- Preguntaba Sorano furiosa al saber lo que le paso al doble de su padre.

-Tienes razón…-Hablaba Darkness-…Rogue era mi mejor amigo. Crecimos junto, sobrevivimos cuando nuestra ciudad natal fue destruida por las guerras, ambos fuimos huérfanos juntos y vivimos juntos durante muchos años, e incluso ambos logramos sobrevivir al colocar lacrimas de dragon en nuestro cuerpo y volvernos Dragon Slayers y fuimos compañeros mercenarios juntos…Se podría hasta decir que el hermano-

-¿Mercenarios dijiste?- Repitió Lisa confusa.

-Si. Tras volvernos Dragon Slayer de la Segunda Generación, Rogue y yo ganamos grandes poderes que nos facilitaron la vida y poderes que muchos ejércitos de magos de Helland no poseían a pesar de su gran número. Para ganar riquezas y mucho más, Rogue y yo ofrecimos nuestros poderes a esos ejércitos y ellos aceptaron nuestras condiciones para poder acabar con sus enemigos. Muy pronto, Rogue y yo éramos conocidos como famosos mercenarios en todo Helland. Pero fue posiblemente debido a esa fama que el hombre que hoy es conocido como el Emperador nos encontró- Explicaba Darkness seriamente.

-El emperador…- Repetía Sorano al escuchar esa historia.

-Ese hombre quería nuestras grandes fuerzas para poder "cambiar" Helland según él, pero eso no era algo que Rogue y yo deseábamos. Era gracias a que Helland era un mundo de guerra que el oficio de mercenarios que Rogue y yo teníamos podía sobrevivir. Pero no importa lo que deseáramos, no podíamos decirle no a ese hombre- Dijo el hombre de largos cabellos rubios y negros seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no podían decirle que no?- Preguntaba Lisa confusa.

-Tanto ahora como antes…los misteriosos poderes que poseía el Emperador eran comparable a los de un dios…Y a un dios nadie puede decirle que no. Al sentir ese poder, Rogue y yo lo sabíamos. No podíamos vencerlo a pesar de nuestras grandes habilidades. Pero a pesar de que lo sabía…Rogue rechazo la oferta del Emperador de unirse a él. El prefirió mantenerse fiel a sí mismo a pesar de que eso significaba morir…Aunque yo no compartía su opinión- Explicaba Darkness seriamente.

-¿Acaso tu…?- Preguntaba Sorano con gran desagrado.

-Así es…-Hablaba Darkness-…Yo acepte la oferte del Emperador, y para probarlo, debía eliminar a cualquiera que se opusiera a él. En ese instante…yo mate a mi mejor amigo, Rogue Cheney. Lo hice para poder sobrevivir…no me arrepiento ni un poco ni tan poco lo lamento. Rogue tomo su decisión y pago las consecuencias, y yo hice lo mismo. Ese día…Sting Eucliffe también murió…Y Darkness nació…un simple asesino de Spriggan Tail-

-¡T-Tu… ¿Dices que matar a tu mejor amigo…fue solo un acto de supervivencia?!- Hablaba Sorano con gran enojo y furia en su mirada.

-¡Y lo dices con el rostro de papa! ¡E-Entonces, esa lacrima del Dragón de Sombra que tú tienes…!- Hablaba Lisa apretando fuertemente sus puños con gran furia.

-Correcto…Era la lacrima de Rogue. Después de todo, no podía dejar que grandes poderes como los suyos se desperdiciaran solamente por una mala decisión…Pero creo que con esto ya fue suficiente charla, señoritas. Todavía tenemos asuntos que atender. Me asegurare de hacerlas pagar por aquel golpe que me dieron- Contesto el Sting de Helland tranquilamente.

-¡¿Hacernos pagar?! ¡No bromees! ¡Es más, me asegurare de darte muchos más golpes como ese para ver si logro arreglar esa cosa que tu llamas cerebro, desgraciado!- Exclamaba Lisa con gran rabia.

-¡Opino lo mismo!- Exclamo Sorano en el mismo estado.

-Parece que he logrado motivarlas aún más a vencerme contándoles mi historia, bueno, que importa. Y ahora que lo pienso, aun no les he preguntado, jóvenes caza-dragones… ¿A que generación pertenecen ustedes? ¿Podrían decirme, por favor?- Preguntaba el apodado "Asesino sin Sombra" seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nuestra generación?!- Repitió Sorano con confusión.

-¡¿Para que quieras saber eso?!- Preguntaba Lisa furiosamente.

-Simple curiosidad- Contesto Darkness tranquilamente.

-…-Dudaba Lisa pero al final-…Nosotras somos de la Cuarta Generación de Dragon Slayer, ¿Problema?-

-La cuarta generación…una verdadera rareza…-Hablaba Darkness-…Son jóvenes que nacieron con la capacidad de usar la magia para matar dragones sin ningún entrenamiento o lacrima en sus cuerpos, y todo debido a que sus padres eran Dragon Slayers. Estaba grabada en su ADN. Pero, debido a que su magia fue obtenida de humanos y no de alguna lacrima con las cualidades de un verdadero dragón o el entrenamiento dado por uno mismo, la Cuarta Generación no posee la habilidad para entrar en el estado de Dragon Force al no tener rastros de un verdadero dragón dentro de sus cuerpos. En otras palabras, no conocen el verdadero poder de un Dragon Slayer-

-¡¿D-Dragon Force?! ¡¿Y que no podemos usarlo…?!- Preguntaba la joven Eucliffe molesta.

-¡¿Acaso…tu…?!- Reacciono la joven Aguria Cheney con sorpresa al pensar en las palabras de su enemigo.

-¡Déjenme mostrarles…el verdadero poder de un cazador de dragones, señoritas!- Exclamo Darkness fervientemente.

Justamente después de escuchar aquellas palabras, Lisa y Sorano volvieron a entrar en un profundo estado de shock al sentir como el poder mágico de su enemigo empezaba a cambiar de profunda manera. Aquel hombre de largos cabellos mitad-rubios y mitad-negros que poseía el mismo rostro del maestro de Sabertooth pasó a estar rodeado de un aura del más profundo color negro que poseía un poder que hacia aquella rocosa zona donde estaban todos empezara a temblar.

Un aura que agitaba su larga cabellera con tanto salvajismo que la liga que le daba la forma de una cola de caballo se destrozó y que provocaba las largas mangas de su abrigo gris empezaran a despedazarse con gran velocidad. Pero debido a esto, se pudo apreciar como los brazos del llamado Darkness no solamente aumentaban levemente su musculatura sino que también como empezaban a cambiar de color.

Mientras que el brazo derecho del Dragon Slayer de la Sombra Blanca adquiría un color azabache como las más oscuras sombras, su brazo izquierdo adquirió un color blanco como la más pura luz. Y también se pudo ver como la larga cabellera de Darkness cambio su mitad-rubia por un color brilloso color blanco mientras que su mitad-negra solamente se volvió más profunda, y todo mientras sus filosos ojos azules tomaban un aspecto más bestial como sus dientes colmilludos.

Aquel poder que el cambio del general de Spriggan Tail expulsaba en tan solo un segundo, causo un simple pero profundo horror en las dos jóvenes magas de Fairy Tail que yacían a unos metros en frente de el en aquellas cuevas donde se encontraba uno de los tres "Face".

-¡Ahora… ¿Continuemos?!- Exclamaba un sonriente Darkness.

-¡¿E-Esto es…?!- Pensaba una Lisa en estado de shock.

-¡¿…Un verdadero Dragon Force?!- Pensaba Sorano en el mismo estado.

-¡Déjenme mostrarles, el verdadero poder de la luz y sombra!- Exclamaba el usuario de Dragon Force.

Pero en el instante en que escucharon aquellas palabras, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación y la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación no solamente lograron deshacerse fácilmente del profundo shock que las invadía, sino que también pasaron a mostrar una leves sonrisas en sus respectivos rostros, algo que confundió de gran manera a su poderoso enemigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Están sonriendo?- Reacciono Darkness con confusión.

-¿Mostrarnos el verdadero poder de la luz y sombra?...Que coincidencia- Hablo Lisa tranquilamente.

-…Nosotras íbamos a decirte lo mismo- Dijo Sorano de igual manera.

… _Aun estando a un usuario de los verdaderos poderes de un dragón, las magas de Sabertooth no muestran temor…_

 **Continuara…**


	102. Las Hermanas Dragones

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 30/102: ¡Las Hermanas Dragones!**

La guerra entre los mundos paralelos de Earthland y Helland se intensifica cada vez más en ambas dimensiones y para los magos de Fairy Tail que la están viviendo. Entre los generales de Spriggan Tail, solamente la llamada Miracle se ha alzado victoriosa en su batalla mientras que los llamados Devil, Icicle, Quake, Blue y más recientemente, el llamado Volt han caído en feroces combates contra los jóvenes magos de Earthland.

Y la batalla más reciente en llevarse a cabo era la de Lisa Eucliffe y Sorano Aguria-Cheney contra el general de Spriggan Tail, Darkness "El Asesino sin Sombra" en la rocosa zona que era la cueva que ocultaba uno de los tres "Face" de Helland. Durante aquella batalla, las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth no solamente descubrieron como Darkness poseía los poderes de un Dragon Slayer Blanco y un Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Segunda Generación.

Sino que también descubrieron como detrás de su máscara se encontraba el rostro de Sting Eucliffe, o de su doble de aquel mundo paralelo. Y tras haberle contado un pasado en donde el asesino a su mejor amigo, Rogue; aquel Sting decidió enfrentar a las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth con su as bajo la manga, Dragon Force…

… **Continuación…**

-Así es…-Hablaba Darkness-…Yo acepte la oferte del Emperador, y para probarlo, debía eliminar a cualquiera que se opusiera a él. En ese instante…yo mate a mi mejor amigo, Rogue Cheney. Lo hice para poder sobrevivir…no me arrepiento ni un poco ni tan poco lo lamento. Rogue tomo su decisión y pago las consecuencias, y yo hice lo mismo. Ese día…Sting Eucliffe también murió…Y Darkness nació…un simple asesino de Spriggan Tail-

-¡T-Tu… ¿Dices que matar a tu mejor amigo…fue solo un acto de supervivencia?!- Hablaba Sorano con gran enojo y furia en su mirada.

-¡Y lo dices con el rostro de mi papa! ¡E-Entonces, esa lacrima del Dragón de Sombra que tú tienes…!- Hablaba Lisa apretando fuertemente sus puños con gran furia.

-Correcto…Era la lacrima de Rogue. Después de todo, no podía dejar que grandes poderes como los suyos se desperdiciaran solamente por una mala decisión…Pero creo que con esto ya fue suficiente charla, señoritas. Todavía tenemos asuntos que atender. Me asegurare de hacerlas pagar por aquel golpe que me dieron- Contesto el Sting de Helland tranquilamente.

-¡¿Hacernos pagar?! ¡No bromees! ¡Es más, me asegurare de darte muchos más golpes como ese para ver si logro arreglar esa cosa que tu llamas cerebro, desgraciado!- Exclamaba Lisa con gran rabia.

-¡Opino lo mismo!- Exclamo Sorano en el mismo estado.

-Parece que he logrado motivarlas aún más a vencerme contándoles mi historia, bueno, que importa. Y ahora que lo pienso, aun no les he preguntado, jóvenes caza-dragones… ¿A qué generación pertenecen ustedes? ¿Podrían decirme, por favor?- Preguntaba el apodado "Asesino sin Sombra" seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nuestra generación?!- Repitió Sorano con confusión.

-¡¿Para que quieras saber eso?!- Preguntaba Lisa furiosamente.

-Simple curiosidad- Contesto Darkness tranquilamente.

-…-Dudaba Lisa pero al final-…Nosotras somos de la Cuarta Generación de Dragon Slayer, ¿Problema?-

-La cuarta generación…una verdadera rareza…-Hablaba Darkness-…Son jóvenes que nacieron con la capacidad de usar la magia para matar dragones sin ningún entrenamiento o lacrima en sus cuerpos, y todo debido a que sus padres eran Dragon Slayers. Estaba grabada en su ADN. Pero, debido a que su magia fue obtenida de humanos y no de alguna lacrima con las cualidades de un verdadero dragón o el entrenamiento dado por uno mismo, la Cuarta Generación no posee la habilidad para entrar en el estado de Dragon Force al no tener rastros de un verdadero dragón dentro de sus cuerpos. En otras palabras, no conocen el verdadero poder de un Dragon Slayer-

-¡¿D-Dragon Force?! ¡¿Y que si no podemos usarlo…?!- Preguntaba la joven Eucliffe molesta.

-¡¿Acaso…tu…?!- Reacciono la joven Aguria Cheney con sorpresa al pensar en las palabras de su enemigo.

-¡Déjenme mostrarles…el verdadero poder de un cazador de dragones, señoritas!- Exclamo Darkness fervientemente.

Justamente después de escuchar aquellas palabras, Lisa y Sorano volvieron a entrar en un profundo estado de shock al sentir como el poder mágico de su enemigo empezaba a cambiar de profunda manera. Aquel hombre de largos cabellos mitad-rubios y mitad-negros que poseía el mismo rostro del maestro de Sabertooth pasó a estar rodeado de un aura del más profundo color negro que poseía un poder que hacia aquella rocosa zona donde estaban todos empezara a temblar.

Un aura que agitaba su larga cabellera con tanto salvajismo que la liga que le daba la forma de una cola de caballo se destrozó y que provocaba las largas mangas de su abrigo gris empezaran a despedazarse con gran velocidad. Pero debido a esto, se pudo apreciar como los brazos del llamado Darkness no solamente aumentaban levemente su musculatura sino que también como empezaban a cambiar de color.

Mientras que el brazo derecho del Dragon Slayer de la Sombra Blanca adquiría un color azabache como las más oscuras sombras, su brazo izquierdo adquirió un color blanco como la más pura luz. Y también se pudo ver como la larga cabellera de Darkness cambio su mitad-rubia por un color brilloso color blanco mientras que su mitad-negra solamente se volvió más profunda, y todo mientras sus filosos ojos azules tomaban un aspecto más bestial como sus dientes colmilludos.

Aquel poder que el cambio del general de Spriggan Tail expulsaba en tan solo un segundo, causo un simple pero profundo horror en las dos jóvenes magas de Fairy Tail que yacían a unos metros en frente de el en aquellas cuevas donde se encontraba uno de los tres "Face".

-¡Ahora… ¿Continuemos?!- Exclamaba un sonriente Darkness.

-¡¿E-Esto es…?!- Pensaba una Lisa en estado de shock.

-¡¿…Un verdadero Dragon Force?!- Pensaba Sorano en el mismo estado.

-¡Déjenme mostrarles, el verdadero poder de la luz y sombra!- Exclamaba el usuario de Dragon Force.

Pero en el instante en que escucharon aquellas palabras, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación y la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación no solamente lograron deshacerse fácilmente del profundo shock que las invadía, sino que también pasaron a mostrar una leves sonrisas en sus respectivos rostros, algo que confundió de gran manera a su poderoso enemigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Están sonriendo?- Reacciono Darkness con confusión.

-¿Mostrarnos el verdadero poder de la luz y sombra?...Que coincidencia- Hablo Lisa tranquilamente.

-…Nosotras íbamos a decirte lo mismo- Dijo Sorano de igual manera.

-Oh, impresionante. Aun enfrente de este poder que poseo, ¿Ustedes son capaces de actuar tan confiadas? No sabría decir si son increíblemente valiente o profundamente estúpidas- Dijo el llamado Darkness con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No te creas tanto, maldita copia! ¡Tú no eres el único que tiene unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga! ¡Vamos, Sorano-chan!- Exclamo Lisa con una sonrisa de confianza.

-¡Si, Lisa-chan!- Contesto Sorano decididamente.

Tras aquellas palabras, tanto la joven de largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos rubios y filosos ojos azules como la joven de cortos cabellos negros y filosos ojos marrones pasaron a pisar firmemente el rocoso suelo que yacía bajo sus pies al mismo tiempo que pasaron a cubrir sus cuerpos con unas auras de respectivos colores blanco brillante y azabache negro justamente luego ambas dijeran correspondientemente…

 **-¡White Drive!-**

 **-¡Shadow Drive!-**

En el instante en que aquellas palabras surgieran de sus respectivas bocas, la brillante aura blanca que rodeaba el cuerpo de la llamada Lisa Eucliffe se fortaleció de gran manera al igual que el azabache aura negra que rodeaba el cuerpo de la llamada Sorano Aguria-Cheney que se mantenía a su lado. Algo que el general de Spriggan Tail noto instantáneamente y lo hizo mostrar una pequeña chispa de impresión en su filosa mirada de ojos azules.

-Oh, sus poderes mágicos aumentaron… ¿Magia de Apoyo?- Hablo Darkness con tranquilidad.

-¡Si! ¡Ahora seremos mucho más rápidos y fuertes que antes, imbécil! ¡No nos quedaremos atrás solamente porque tú puedes usar el Dragon Force y nosotras no!- Contesto Lisa sonriente y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Ah…-Suspiro Darkness-…Si de verdad crees que con un simple "Impulso" lograras compararte al poder del Dragon Force…-

Justamente en la pequeña fracción de nanosegundo que faltaba para que aquella oración fuera terminada, aquel hombre de largos cabellos mitad-blanco y mitad-negro termino esfumándose completamente de la vista de las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth que estaban a unos pocos metros en frente de él. Y en ese mismo preciso lapso de tiempo, Sorano y Lisa sintieron claramente como una presencia se presentó a sus espaldas.

-…Todavía te falta mucho camino por recorrer para llamarte una verdadera Dragon Slayer, señorita- Dijo Darkness en calmado pero amenazante tono tras presentarse detrás de las jóvenes magas.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron Lisa y Sorano con aterradora sorpresa al percatarse del enemigo detrás de ellas.

Aunque las jóvenes magas inmediatamente trataron de moverse de su posición al presenciar como su enemigo se encontraba tan cerca de ellas, un tranquilo Darkness paso a apuntar su brazo derecho que era completamente de color azabache hacia Lisa mientras que su brazo izquierdo que era completamente de color blanco se mantenía apuntado hacia Sorano al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se veía rodeado de una poderosa aura que combinaba ambos colores.

 **-¡Hakueiryu no Shageki!-**

Exclamando firmemente aquellas palabras que formaban el nombre de su hechizo, aquel hombre que era el Sting Eucliffe de Helland provoco que un poderoso, enorme y brillante rayo de luz blanca saliera disparada de su mano izquierda hasta impactar brutalmente con el cuerpo de Sorano al mismo tiempo que un fuerte, grande y oscuro rayo formado de sombras salió disparado de su mano derecha e impacto duramente contra el cuerpo de Lisa.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Gritaron ambas magas de Sabertooth con inmenso dolor.

Siendo respectivamente golpeadas con brutal fuerza por aquellos rayos de luz blanca y azabaches sombras; la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca y la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras, ambas de la Cuarta Generación, no solamente fueron obligadas a sentir un inmenso dolor recorrer por todo sus cuerpos sino que además terminaron saliendo volando con gran fuerza hacia dos direcciones diferentes.

Pero resistiendo con firmeza aquel enorme dolor que las invadía, tanto Sorano como Lisa lograron restablecer el control sobre sus cuerpos en medio del aire e instantáneamente pasaron a clavar sus manos y pies en el rocoso suelo para lograr detener su retroceder. Y apuntando sus filosas miradas al tranquilo general de Spriggan Tail que seguía en la misma posición desde donde las ataco, Sorano y Lisa pasaron a acumular una gran cantidad de aire en sus respectivas mejillas.

 **-¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡…Hoko!-**

Gritando el nombre de sus hechizos en tiempo unísono, Lisa disparo desde su boca un enorme rayo de la más pura y brillante luz blanca mientras que Sorano disparo desde la suya una gigantesca ráfaga de siniestras sombras, y ambos rugidos de gran poder volaban por los aires con bestial velocidad al dirigirse únicamente a aquel hombre de largos cabellos mitad-blancos y mitad negros.

Pero ante aquellos dos ataques de inmenso poder que se dirigían hacia su posición desde diferentes direcciones, aquel hombre que poseía el apodo de "Asesino sin Sombra" paso a levantar su blanco brazo izquierdo en dirección al llamado "Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras" y a levantar su negro brazo derecho en dirección al llamado "Rugido del Dragón Blanco" y luego con total calma pero con gran firmeza exclamo…

 **-¡Hakueiryu no Kabe!-**

Al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, Darkness provoco que de su mano derecha una gran marea de poderosas y solidas sombras surgieran y tomaran la forma de un cuadricular escudo de gran tamaño que termino bloqueando el brutal impacto del rugido de luz de Lisa al mismo tiempo que provocaba que de su mano izquierda una brillante luz blanca surgiera y tomara la forma de un circular escudo solido que bloqueo el bestial impacto del rugido de sombras de Sorano.

Y ante aquellos pares de enormes, sólidos y resistentes escudos de luz y sombras que el general de Spriggan Tail utilizaba para bloquear respectivamente sus poderosos ataques que eran aún más fuertes que antes debido a las magias de apoyo que utilizaron anteriormente, Lisa y Sorano no tuvieron más opción que observar aquella escena y sentir los vientos que las ondas de choques de sus hechizos provocaban hasta que eventualmente se desvanecieron en el aire.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Bloqueo mi rugido con un muro de sombras…?!- Reacciono Lisa con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿…Y el mío con un muro de luz?!- Reaccionaba Sorano de igual manera.

-Correcto- Hablaba Darkness- Aunque es cierto que la luz y la sombra poseen una gran fuerza si trabajan juntas, existe una verdad absoluta que ninguna de las dos puede negar. Y esa es que ambas fuerzas elementales son simples enemigos naturales. La luz debilita a las sombras y las sombras debilitan a la luz. Esa es la…Bueno, una de las muchas razones por la que no podrán derrotarme, señoritas. Mientras yo posea tanto luz como sombras en mi cuerpo, puedo vencerlas cuando quiera, no importa cuando trabajen en equipo. Ustedes son fuerzas separadas y yo una perfectamente unida-

-¡Desgraciado, no hables como si ya hubieras ganado!- Grito Lisa con enorme ira.

Tras esa demostración de su enojo, la joven de largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos rubios pasó a apretar con profunda firmeza su mano derecha para después revestirla en un realmente luminoso orbe de la más pura luz blanca y después empezar a correr con una impresionante profunda hacia el general de Spriggan Tail presente en aquella rocosa zona que eran las amplias cuevas donde se mantenía uno de los tres "Face".

 **-¡Hakuryu no Tekken!-**

Gritando aquellas palabras como por tercera vez durante el curso de aquel combate, la feroz joven Eucliffe impulso con potente fuerza su puño derecho revestido en una brillante luz blanca hacia un tranquilo Darkness que yacía a centímetros en frente de ella ahora. Pero antes de que aquel llamado "Puño de Hierro del Dragón Blanco" llegara a conectar con su cuerpo, Darkness provoco en menos de un instante que todo este se volviera una humanoide figura de sombras que simplemente se esfumo en el aire.

Y mientras Lisa abría sus filosos ojos azules con gran sorpresa y frustración al presenciar como su objetivo había logrado esquivar nuevamente aquel ataque, el hombre de largos cabellos mitad-blanco y mitad-negro que poseía el mismo rostro que el maestro de Sabertooth volvió a formar y a solidificar todo su cuerpo en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo justamente detrás de esta joven, la cual al darse la vuelta termino observando como su cuello empezó a ser brutalmente estrujado por la mano derecha de su oponente.

-¡A-Ah…!- Tosía Lisa con dolor mientras era estrangulada por su enemigo.

-Tu nunca aprendes, ¿Verdad, señorita?- Menciono Darkness tranquilamente.

-¡Suelta a Lisa-chan!- Grito Sorano con firme ferocidad.

Para apoyar aquellas palabras que habían surgido de sus labios, la joven de cortos cabellos negros y filosos ojos marrones inmediatamente se impulsó de potente manera en dirección al general de Spriggan Tail que estrangulaba a su compañera al mismo instante que hacía que toda su pierna derecha se viera recubierta en una flameante y cortante capa de azabaches sombras para luego gritar ferozmente…

 **-¡Eiryu no Kagitsume!-**

Sin una gota de duda, la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación paso a lanzar una poderosa y veloz patada revestida en su elemento hacia el tranquilo Dragon Slayer de la Sombra Blanca de la Segunda Generación que se mantenía estrujando fuertemente el cuello de la Dragon Slayer Blanca de Cuarta Generación con su mano derecha que era tan azabache como el resto de ese brazo.

Pero al presenciar con sus filosos ojos azules lo que se avecinaba a su dirección, el tranquilo hombre llamado Darkness provoco que la mano de su completamente blanco brazo izquierdo se viera rodeada de una fina aura de su mismo color y con esta mano, el general de Spriggan Tail no solo logro detener la patada de la joven maga de sombras de Sabertooth, sino que además paso a estrujar con potente fuerza la pierna de esta.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Con su mano desnuda?! ¡Ah!- Reacciono Sorano con sorpresa y dolor.

Ahora sin ninguna amenaza a su alrededor, aquel hombre de largos y alborotados cabellos mitad-blanco y mitad-negro que era el Sting Eucliffe de Helland simplemente se concentró en aumentar la fuerza con la que estrujaba el cuello de Lisa y la pierna derecha de Sorano, la cuales diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales tipos de dolor.

-¡M-Maldición, n-no puedo respirar…! ¡S-Si esto sigue así…!- Pensaba Lisa empezando a liberar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos por su falta de aire.

-¡M-Mi pierna…S-Siento como todo mi hueso se está destrozando… ¿A-Acaso piensa arrancármela?!- Pensaba Sorano al sentir un tremendo dolor.

-Que patético- Comento Darkness tranquilamente.

Tras decir ese comentario, el apodado "Asesino sin Sombra" paso repentinamente a hacer que la joven de largos cabellos rubios que estrangulaba con su negra mano derecha y la joven de cortos cabellos negros que sujetaba firmemente de su pierna derecha con su blanca mano izquierda chocaran una contra la otra con una brutal fuerza para después arrojar a ambas por los aires con una fuerza igual de brutal.

Y sin tener control de sus cuerpos que viajaban rápida y fuertemente por los aires y hacia la misma dirección, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación y la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación no pudieron evitar chocar brutalmente contra una de las rocosas paredes de la cueva en donde se encontraban y luego terminar cayendo al suelo que era igual de rocoso.

-¡Ah!- Gimieron ambas jóvenes magas de Sabertooth con gran dolor tras aquel choque.

-E-Ese maldito…ese poder que tiene ahora…Aunque creo que ya lo sabía, ¿Pero el Dragon Force es realmente tan poderoso?- Pensó una adolorida Lisa para luego voltear la mirada a su compañera-…Oye, Sorano-chan, ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo está tu pierna?-

-Está bien…eso creo…Puedo caminar que es lo importante. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Lisa-chan?- Preguntaba Sorano igual de preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Solamente me falta un poco del aire…- Contesto la joven Eucliffe volviendo a fijar su mirada en el enemigo que estaba a algunos metros de distancia de ambas.

-Es realmente patético. Ustedes dijeron que iban a mostrarme el verdadero poder de la luz y la sombra, pero solamente aumentaron un poco sus fuerzas con magia de apoyo y luego usaron los mismos trucos. ¿Es esa es toda su fuerza? ¿No tienen algo con que hacer más divertido?- Preguntaba Darkness con total calma.

-¿Divertido? Maldito, antes hablabas de terminar esto rápido pero ahora parece que quieres alargarlo, ¿Es que eres bipolar o algo?- Respondió molesta la joven Eucliffe a aquel hombre con el mismo rostro de su padre.

-¿Bipolar? Por favor, no exageres, señorita-Hablaba Darkness- Es cierto que como asesino, preferiría terminar esto lo más rápido y menos vigoroso posible. Pero al mismo tiempo soy un mago y un humano. No puedo evitar querer comprobar mis propias habilidades. Esta es la primera vez que uso el Dragon Force desde que me convertí en un general de Spriggan Tail hace cuatro años. Tan solo quería ver que tan grandes eran mis habilidades usando este poder. Pero si ustedes no tienen la capacidad suficiente para comprobar estas habilidades, tal como ustedes quieren, terminare esto rápido-

Justamente después de terminar de hablar, aquel calmado hombre que poseía el mismo rostro del maestro de Sabertooth pasó a apuntar su negra mano derecha en dirección a las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth que estaban a algunos metros en frente de su posición.

-Entonces, ¿Quién será la primera en irse? ¿La luz o la sombra?- Preguntaba aquel general de Spriggan Tail seriamente.

-¡Tch!- Rechisto Lisa los dientes.

Ante las palabras y acción que estaba el general de Spriggan Tail en frente de ella, la joven hija de Sting y Lissana inmediatamente paso a ponerse de pie para después colocarse justamente en frente de la joven hija de Rogue y Yukino, la cual abrió sus marrones ojos con gran sorpresa ante esto.

-¡No permitiré que sigas a lastimando a Sorano-chan!- Exclamo Lisa fervientemente.

-Lisa-chan…- Decía Sorano con gran impresión.

-¿Te sacrificas por tu compañera? Que noble. Pero no te preocupes, me asegurare que ninguna de las dos sienta algún dolor. Por el momento, tu vete primero y guárdale un lugar a tu amiga, ¿Está bien?- Dijo Darkness con seriedad.

En aquel instante, el Dragon Slayer de la Sombra Blanca de la Cuarta Generación provoco que la mano derecha que poseía una negra piel escamosa se viera rodeada por una aura mágica del color mientras algunas sombras se empezaban a reunir en su palma mientras se encontraba a puntada hacia las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth.

Pero en aquel mismo instante, la joven Dragon Slayer de Sombras de la Cuarta Generación que poseía una decidida expresión en su rostro inmediatamente paso a ponerse de pie y con gran velocidad se posiciono en frente de la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación que antes yacía en frente de ella. Esto fue algo que provoco que la calmada mirada de los filosos ojos azules de Darkness se abrieran con leve sorpresa.

-¡Yo tampoco permitiré que sigas lastimando a Lisa-chan!- Exclamo Sorano decididamente.

-Sorano-chan…- Decía Lisa con sorpresa.

-¡…!- Reacciono Darkness con impresión pero en serio silencio.

Al presenciar como las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth estaban dispuestas a sacrificarse una por la otra, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia mezclada con tristeza invadió al general de Spriggan Tail y empezó a afectar su vista. Ante los filosos serios ojos azules del Sting Eucliffe de aquel mundo paralelo, Lisa tomo la silueta de un el más joven mientras que Sorano tomaba la silueta de un joven Rogue.

-Rogue…- Susurro Darkness débilmente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron las llamadas "Hermanas Dragones" de Sabertooth con gran sorpresa.

En aquel simple instante, las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth ahí presentes abrieron sus respectivos ojos con gran impresión al presenciar no solamente como la aura mágica que rodeaba la mano que Darkness apuntaba a ellas había desaparecido, sino como todo el amenazante poder que este expulsaba se había desvanecido por tan solo un segundo. Un segundo que ni Lisa ni Sorano desaprovecharon.

En aquellas fracciones de nanosegundo, la joven de largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos rubios y la joven de cortos cabellos negros pisaron con gran firmeza la rocosa tierra bajo sus pies y se impulsaron con gran potencia hacia el hombre de largos cabellos mitad-blanco y mitad-negros que yacía en frente de ellas al mismo tiempo que apretaban fuertemente sus respectivos puños derechos y reunían aire para gritar con fuerte y respectivamente…

 **-¡Hakuryu no…!-**

 **-¡Eiryu no…!-**

 **-¡…Tekken!-**

Siendo poseídas por una ferviente ferocidad, Lisa con su apretado puño derecho rodeado en una brillante luz blanca y Sorano con su apretado puño derecho rodeado en unas solidas sombras negras, ambas nuevamente lanzaron e impactaron al unísono un tremendo golpe en el desprotegido rostro de Darkness, el cual no pudo evitar salir impulsado en la dirección contraria con gran fuerza.

-¡Bien!- Exclamaron Lisa y Sorano con alegría.

-¡M-Maldición, otra vez…!- Pensó Darkness con profunda ira.

Pisando la rocosa tierra bajo sus pies con gran firmeza, el apodado "Asesino sin Sombras" no tuvo dificultad para detener el retroceder de su golpe tras aquel impacto en su rostro. Pero tras detenerse y apuntar su mirada a las responsables de aquel golpe, Darkness pudo sentir perfectamente como algunos finos hilos de sangre surgían de sus labios y su nariz, algo que invoco numerosas venas de ira en su frente.

-¡D-Demonios! ¡Solamente me distraje por un segundo, pero estas malditas mocosas…!- Pensaba un Darkness realmente enojado.

-¡Toma eso, maldita copia! ¡Eso te enseñara a bajar la guardia en frente de nosotras!- Dijo Lisa con gran confianza reflejada en su sonrisa.

-El nombre que el murmuro… ¿Fue el de mi padre? ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?- Pensaba Sorano con interés.

-¡Ustedes…Ese fue el último golpe que se atreverán a darme! ¡Yo voy…!-

-¡Tu…Dijiste "Rogue" hace un momento, ¿Verdad?!- Exclamo Sorano repentinamente.

En el instante en que la joven Aguria-Cheney grito esas palabras de repentina manera, tanto la joven Eucliffe que yacía a su lado así como el general de Spriggan Tail que estaba unos metros en frente de ellas abrieron sus miradas de filosos ojos azules con ligera sorpresa.

-…- Se quedaba Rogue en serio silencio.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Este tipo dijo el nombre de Rogue-san?!- Pensaba Lisa sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su compañera.

-¡¿Y?! ¡Lo dijiste, ¿Verdad?! ¡Contesta!- Decía Sorano con gran seriedad.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿Por qué demonios repetiría el nombre de una persona muerta en un momento como este?- Respondió el Sting Eucliffe de Helland nuevamente con seria calma en su rostro.

-No te hagas como si no hubiera pasado nada. En el mismo segundo que tu bajaste tu guardia, tu dijiste el nombre del Rogue Cheney de este mundo, del compañero que tu mataste. Aunque no se la razón, algo te hizo recordarlo. ¿Verdad? Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al recordarlo? ¿Fue tristeza? ¿O arrepentimiento?- Preguntaba Sorano con leve disgusto y seriedad.

-Sorano-chan, ¿Qué estas tratando…?- Pensaba Lisa con confusión.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Arrepentimiento?! ¡¿Por qué sentiría tal cosa?! ¡Es cierto que mate a Rogue, mi compañero, pero lo hice para salvar mi propia vida de un monstruo, un verdadero monstruo que es conocido como el Emperador! ¡No hay nadie que se arrepienta de salvar su propia vida!- Gritaba Darkness con repentina ira.

-¡Entonces, ¿Tratas de decirme que lo que sentiste en aquel segundo fue tristeza?! ¡¿Extrañas a la persona que tu mataste?!- Preguntaba la joven de cortos cabellos negros con leve ferocidad.

-¡M-Mocosa…!- Darkness apretó sus puños con tremenda fuerza- ¡Es obvio que lo extraño! ¡Rogue era mi amigo, mi compañero, mi hermano! ¡Ambos crecimos juntos, luchamos juntos, sobrevivimos juntos! ¡Pero…el pasado no puede ser cambiado! ¡Como dije, Rogue tomo su decisión y yo tome la mía! ¡Si Rogue solamente hubiera dicho que si a la oferta del Emperador, ambos podríamos haber seguido juntos, pero él fue demasiado idiota como para hacerlo! ¡Pero yo no soy un idiota, yo sabía que era lo más lógico en una situación como esa! ¡¿Qué más debía hacer que decir que si cuando el mismísimo diablo estaba en frente de mí?!-

-¡¿Qué que más debías hacer?! ¡Eso es algo obvio! ¡Debías apoyarlo!- Exclamo Sorano firmemente.

-¡Sorano-chan tiene razón, maldita copia! ¡Si él era realmente tu mejor amigo, tu compañero, debías haberlo apoyado en lo que él creía hasta en frente de la mismísima muerte! ¡Si tu hubieras sido el que le había dicho que "No" al Emperador, el seguramente te hubiera apoyado! ¡Hubiera seguido a tu lado como siempre lo hizo! ¡Porque…Porque eso es lo significa ser compañeros! ¡No…!- Hablaba Lisa de igual manera.

-¡…Eso es lo que significa ser hermanos!- Exclamaron las dos magas de Sabertooth al unísono con ferviente ferocidad en sus miradas.

-¡Ustedes solo son capaces de decir algo como eso porque jamás han estado en frente de un verdadero peligro, en frente de una muerte de la que solo uno podría escapar si toma la decisión correcta! ¡Una decisión como la mía! ¡Si…eso es! ¡Hare que le vean…no, que lo experimenten! ¡La decisión que yo tuve que tomar!- Grito el general de Spriggan Tail con tremenda ira en su mirada.

Tras haber exclamado fuertemente aquellas palabras, con una relampagueante velocidad que lo hacía ver como un haz de brillante luz blanca y negra, aquel hombre de largos cabellos mitad-blancos y mitad-negros se impulsó en dirección en la que se encontraban las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth en frente de él, las cuales ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de realizar un simple parpadeo.

Con aquella velocidad más allá de la humana que poseía su cuerpo bien entrenado afectado por su Dragon Force, Darkness tomo a Sorano e inmediatamente la aparto de Lisa que yacía a su lado para luego detenerse. En tan solo un segundo, una escena completamente diferente se presentaba en frente de la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación y la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación.

Ahora en aquella amplia cueva en donde se presentaba uno de los tres "Face" de Helland, se podía presenciar con gran claridad como un serio Darkness se mantenía utilizando una gran y violenta fuerza para estrangular el cuello de una realmente adolorida y aterrada Sorano que era sostenida con la mano de su completamente blanco brazo izquierdo mientras que una Lisa en leve estado de shock observaba a unos metros de distancia de su posición.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Q-Que rayos…?!- Reacciono Lisa con profundo asombro.

-¡A-Ah!- Gemía Sorano con increíble dolor y falta de aire al darse cuenta de su situación.

-¡S-Sorano-chan! ¡B-Bastado, quita tus asquerosas manos de ella!- Grito Lisa inmediatamente lista para avanzar a su enemigo con gran ira.

-¡No te acerques!- Exclamo Darkness con intensa ira y seriedad en su tono.

Después de que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca del general de Spriggan Tail, una Lisa que yacía a unos metros en frente de él y una Sorano que se mantenía siendo estrangulada fuertemente por la mano izquierda de este, presenciaron nuevamente con un gran sentimiento de asombro recorriéndolas como todo el ser de este hombre se vio envuelto de un instante en otro en una colosal y densa aura mágica de brillosos y profundos colores blancos y negros.

Aquellas dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth no solamente presenciaban como el apodado "Asesino sin Sombra" rodeaba todo su cuerpo con una ancha y alta aura mágica que tocaba el rocoso techo de aquellas cuevas y lo hacía temblar, fragmentar y derrumbarse de gran manera; sino que sentían con claro horror como esta misma aura expulsaba un intenso poder que recorría la carne y huesos de sus respectivos cuerpos con gran profundidad.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?!- Pensaba Lisa en un profundo estado de shock.

-¡¿S-Su poder mágico…aumento tanto…en tan solo un segundo?!- Pensaba una Sorano en el mismo estado mientras era fuertemente estrangulada.

-¡Este es el cien por ciento del poder de mi Dragon Force! ¡Mi verdadero poder máximo! ¡Cómo pueden ver, yo hubiera podido acabar con ustedes desde el comienzo si hubiera utilizado todo este poder desde el principio! ¡¿Qué les parece, señoritas?!- Exclamaba Darkness con ferviente seriedad.

-…- Se quedaban ambas magas de Sabertooth en tenso silencio con una expresión de claro shock invadiendo sus rostros.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Están tan sorprendidas que no pueden hablar?! ¡Bueno, no puedo culparlas! ¡En cualquier caso, en este momentos les enseñare la terrible experiencia que yo tuve que pasar! ¡Les enseñare la terrible realidad de una única decisión!- Exclamaba seriamente el general de Spriggan Tail.

-¡¿Una única decisión?!- Repitió la joven de cortos cabellos negros con confusión mientras era estrangulada por aquel hombre.

-¡¿D-De que está hablando este tipo?!- Pensaba Lisa tratando de mantenerse estable en frente del gran poder que expulsaba el enemigo a unos metros en frente de ella.

-¡Tu, señorita con los poderes del dragón blanco, escoge…!- Hablaba el llamado Darkness- ¡A cambio de tu supervivencia y el control del "Face" que tanto quieren, tu querida compañera con los poderes del dragón de la sombras muere por mis manos! ¡O que tu amada amiga sea la que sobreviva y se haga con el control de "Face" al morir tú en su lugar! ¡¿Cuál escogerás?!-

Justamente en el simple segundo en que esa asquerosas palabras surgieron con ferviente seriedad de la boca del hombre de largos cabellos mitad-negros y mitad-blancos que era el Sting Eucliffe de Helland, tanto Lisa como Sorano fueron invadidos por un sentimiento de terror y shock aún más profundo que el que fue producido al sentir los enormes poderes mágicos que poseía aquel general de Spriggan Tail contra el que trataban de luchar.

-¡¿Q-Que fue lo dijiste?!- Repitió la joven Eucliffe con un profundo shock invadiéndola.

-¡Tal como oíste, señorita! ¡Tú o ella! ¡Tú vives y tu amiga muere, o tu amiga vive y tú mueres! ¡La decisión es solamente tuya!- Exclamaba el general de Spriggan Tail.

-¡¿A e-esto se refería con que nos haría experimentar la decisión que el tomo?!- Pensaba Lisa con gran enojo.

-¡Haciendo escoger a Lisa-chan entre su vida o la mía! ¡Este hombre…!- Pensaba Sorano con gran dificultad al estar siendo estrangulada con gran fuerza.

-¡M-Maldito, ¿Acaso crees que yo voy a seguirte el juego?! ¡Yo voy a res…!-

Antes de poder terminar de hablar e impulsarse hacia el enemigo que yacía en frente de ella, la joven de largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos rubios abrió nuevamente sus filosos ojos azules con gran asombro mezclado con shock al notar una vez más lo que había en frente de ella.

Aunque en frente de ella se encontraba un Darkness que expulsaba todo su descomunal poder mágico en forma de una enorme aura de densos colores blancos y negros que empujaba fuertemente todo el viento de aquellas cuevas a su dirección; lo que los ojos de Lisa captaban era la imagen de una realmente colosal bestia de largo cuello y mandíbula, filosos y enormes colmillos, amenazantes ojos, extensas alas y enormes patas con filosas garras. En otras palabras, un verdadero monstruo.

-¡E-Este poder…esta sensación…Yo…!- Pensaba una Lisa en estado de shock y completamente paralizada.

-¡L-Lisa-chan…!- Murmuro una Sorano con lágrimas en sus filosos ojos marrones debido a su falta de aire y gran dolor por su cuello estrangulado por la blanca mano de su enemigo.

-¡Si, esa es la expresión...!- Pensaba Darkness- ¡Al estar en frente de mi verdadero poder, se da cuenta de lo que pasara si tratara de enfrentarme…ella morirá! ¡Es la misma situación que cuando Rogue y yo conocimos al Emperador! ¡No sé porque exactamente, pero estas chicas son iguales a Rogue y a mi cuando éramos jóvenes! ¡Entonces, en esta clase de situación, esa chica rubia tomara la misma decisión que yo tome! ¡Traicionar a su compañera y salvar su propia vida! ¡Si, no hay duda en que lo hará!-

-¡Y-Yo…!- Hablaba Lisa con notable temblor.

-¡En frente de la muerte, cualquier persona escogería su propia vida sobre las demas! ¡Vamos, di las palabras que quiero escuchar!- Pensaba Darkness con gran desesperación.

-¡…Yo…!- Seguía diciendo una Lisa lleno de miedo y duda.

-¡Vamos! ¡Prueba…Prueba que yo tome una decisión completamente normal! ¡Que yo no estuve equivocado!- Pensaba el general de Spriggan Tail con una desesperación que aumentaba a cada nanosegundo.

-¡…Yo…!- Lisa apretó fuertemente sus puños y cerro repentinamente sus filosos ojos azules- ¡…Quiero que tomes mi vida! ¡Deja a Sorano-chan vivir y mátame a mí, te lo ruego!-

En el completamente simple segundo en que aquellas palabras fueron gritadas a todo pulmón desde lo más profundo de la garganta de la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación que se encontraba lleno de miedo y horror al estar en frente de su enorme poder; toda la desesperación, gran seriedad y profundo razón que invadían al llamado Darkness se esfumaron en menos de un instante mientras sus filosos ojos azules eran los que ahora presentaban un gran shock.

-¿Q-Que…Q-Que fue lo que dijiste?- Preguntaba Darkness completamente estupefacto.

-¡Deja ir a Sorano-chan, déjala en paz! ¡Si quieres mi vida, te la daré sin problema! ¡Solamente…deja vivir a mi compañera!- Exclamaba una Lisa lleno de miedo.

-¡P-Pero eso…e-esa respuesta…t-tu…!-

Antes de poder seguir hablando de manera tartamuda, aquel hombre de largos cabellos mitad-blancos y mitad-negros con unos filosos ojos azules invadidos por un gran sentimiento de shock pudo sentir como su brazo izquierdo que estaba cubierto por una brillosa piel blanca repentinamente paso a ser fuertemente estrujado.

Al voltear la dirección de su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, el Dragon Slayer de la Sombra Blanca de la Cuarta Generación pudo ver como su brazo blanco izquierdo que poseía la mano que estrangulaba con gran firmeza el cuello de una joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación se encontraba siendo ligeramente estrujado por las manos de esta misma joven, la cual utilizaba sus llorosos ojos marrones para verlo a él.

-¡M-Mi…!- Trataba de hablar Sorano difícilmente.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Preguntaba Darkness con ira y confusión.

-¡M-Mi vida…tómala…deja v-vivir a…Lisa-chan!- Dijo aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros con una gran falta de aire y ojos llorosos debido a su estrangulamiento.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el mago adulto de luz y sombra con enorme impresión.

Cuando la joven de cortos cabellos negros que el estrangulaba con notable fuerza firme formo aquellas palabras con sus filosos ojos marrones que liberaban leves lágrimas de dolor y miedo apuntados a su dirección, aquel estado de shock que invadía profundamente al general de Spriggan Tail apodado como el "Asesino sin Sombra" aumento en una forma totalmente indescriptible.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella también…esta diciendo algo como eso?! ¡P-Pero…Pero algo como esto…No fue lo que yo hice!- Pensaba Darkness en profundo shock.

Con esas palabras llenas de una extensa confusión y profundo shock, aquel hombre que era el Sting Eucliffe del mundo paralelo de Helland repentinamente paso a extender todos los dedos de su mano izquierda, lo cual provoco que la maga de Sabertooth que estaba siendo estrangulada con ella cayera al rocoso suelo, y luego paso a desvanecer por completo todo aquel poder mágico en forma de una enorme aura blanca y negra que le rodeaba. Esto fue algo que las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth inmediatamente notaron.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron ambas magas de Sabertooth con gran sorpresa y confusión.

-¡¿P-Porque?! ¡¿Por qué ellas dieron respuestas como esas?! ¡Esa no era la decisión que tenían que tomar! ¡No fue la decisión que yo tome! ¡Entonces, ¿Cómo demonios estas mocosas pudieron tan fácilmente ofrecer sus vidas una por la otra?! ¡¿Por qué pudieron hacer algo que yo jamás pude hacer?!- Pensaba Darkness en total confusión e ira.

-¿Q-Que pasa con este tipo? ¿Por qué me soltó?- Pensaba Sorano confusa mientras se centraba en recuperar todo el aire que podía.

-¡¿Su poder mágico disminuyo?! ¡¿P-Porque lo hizo!? ¡N-No, no importa por qué! ¡Es una oportunidad!- Pensaba Lisa decididamente.

Tras pensar aquellas palabras, la joven hija del maestro de Sabertooth hizo que el profundo shock que presentaban sus filosos ojos azules fuera cambiado inmediatamente por una decidida ferocidad al mismo tiempo que corría con gran velocidad hacia aquel general de Spriggan Tail atrapado en sus confusos y chocantes pensamientos.

Y avanzando con notable velocidad hacia el llamado Darkness, la joven Eucliffe también empezó una vez más a apretar su puño derecho con notable firmeza para despues encerrarlo en un brillante orbe formado únicamente de una brillante y clara luz blanca que también liberaba una enorme aura del más puro color blanco para rodear el resto de su cuerpo. Y cuando por fin se posición a centímetros de su enemigo, Lisa paso a gritar con gran ferocidad…

 **-¡Holy Nova!-**

Exclamando con gran fuerza y ferocidad el nombre de una de sus artes secretas, una determinada Lisa no dudo ni un segundo en clavar un tremendo golpe en lo más profundo del desprotegido abdomen de Darkness, el cual no solamente sintió aquel feroz puño clavando su cuerpo, sino que también sintió como toda la sólida y brillante luz blanca que rodeaba a este impactaba en el resto de su cuerpo como un meteorito.

Luego de unos pocos nanosegundos, un general de Spriggan Tail lleno de gran daño no pudo evitar salir volando a toda potencia en la dirección contraria de la que vino aquel explosivo golpe y siguió viajando sin control por los aires hasta colisionar con brutal fuerza con una de las rocosas paredes de aquella cueva en donde estaban y quedar totalmente envuelto en una densa cortina de polvo. Todo mientras lados magas de Sabertooth ahora se encontraban nuevamente lado a lado.

-Ah…Ah… ¡¿C-Como estas, Sorano-chan?!- Preguntaba Lisa con cansancio y preocupación.

-E-Estoy bien…Como tu dijiste antes, solamente me falta un poco de aire- Contesto Sorano mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Maldición…Se supone que yo soy quien causa las preocupaciones aquí- Dijo Lisa mostrando también una ligera risa.

Sonriéndose mutuamente, la joven de largos cabellos rubios paso a abrazar a la joven de cortos cabellos negros, la cual tras sorprenderse levemente, le correspondió. Pero mientras las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth, la densa nube de polvo que cubría a Darkness se había despejado y enseño como este se encontraba levantándose del rocoso suelo de aquella amplia cueva mientras numerosos hilos de sangre surgían de su frente, nariz y labios.

-¡Esas malditas mocosas…!- Mencionaba Darkness con notable ira.

Pero cuando aquel furioso hombre de largos cabellos mitad-negros y mitad-blancos dirigió su mirada de filosos ojos azules hacia las apodadas "Hermanas Dragones", el volvió a sorprenderse. Ante los ojos del general de Spriggan Tail, aunque el observaba como Lisa y Sorano se abrazaban con gran cariño, el terminaba viendo como un joven Sting y un joven Rogue se sonreían con alegría y se apoyaban uno del otro tras cumplir con éxito una misión. Ante esa imagen, Darkness clavo sus dedos en el terroso suelo.

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios se sonríen así de fácil?!- Grito Darkness repentinamente con gran ira.

Al notar aquel ferviente e iracundo grito por parte de su herido enemigo a algunos metros de distancia, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación y el joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación terminaron de abrazarse y pasaron a apuntar unas serias miradas hacia la dirección de este.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿Acaso no son conscientes de la situación en la que estaban?! ¡Estaban en frente de la muerte! ¡Solamente una podía salvarse! ¡Debieron haberse abandonado y traicionado, pero en vez de eso…en vez de eso ambas se ofrecieron una por la otra! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudieron hacer eso?! ¡Escoger otra vida sobre la tuya no es de humanos! ¡Ustedes… ¿Qué demonios son?!- Gritaba Darkness lleno de ira.

-…- Lisa y Sorano se quedaron en serio silencio y tras cruzar un segundo sus miradas, ellas las volvieron a apuntar a su enemigo a la distancia-… ¡Nosotras somos las Hermanas Dragones!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Las Hermanas Dragones?!- Repitió el general de Spriggan Tail con iracunda confusión.

-¡Si, las Hermanas Dragones de Sabertooth! ¡Así es como nos han dicho a Sorano-chan y a mí desde que empezamos a ser equipo desde pequeñas! ¡Pero no es solamente un apodo, es una verdad! ¡Sorano-chan y yo somos realmente hermanas!- Exclamaba Lisa sonriente.

-¡Aunque no compartamos lazos de sangre; Lisa-chan y yo hemos crecido juntas, luchado juntas, trabajado juntas y sonreído juntas! ¡Poseemos un lazo de años y años de felicidad! ¡Por esa clase de lazo no importa si estamos en frente de la muerte, siempre nos protegemos una la otra y seguiremos juntas hasta el final!- Exclamaba Sorano decididamente.

-¡No es algo que tú puedas romper tan fácilmente!- Exclamaron las dos magas de Sabertooth al unísono.

-¡Tch! ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Empezó a gritar Darkness con llamativa ira.

Dando ese grito de colosal ira desde lo más profundo de su garganta, aquel general de Spriggan Tail una vez más paso a envolver todo su ser en una descomunal aura mágica coloreada densamente con un puro color blanco mezclado con un serio color negro y que expulsaba un poder que empujaba los fríos vientos de aquella amplia cueva y hacia que esta misma temblara notablemente y se derrumbara poco a poco.

-¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Si de verdad aprecian tanto esos lazos, pueden morir con ellos!- Exclamaba el llamado Darkness con profunda ira.

-¡E-Este poder…es realmente aterrador…! ¡Aunque me duela admitirlo, creo que es bastante obvio que no podemos vencerlo, Sorano-chan…!- Menciono la joven rubia tratando de mantenerse firme en aquella situación.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Pero él no está en posición de controlar bien ese gran poder!- Dijo la joven pelinegra en el mismo estado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Preguntaba Lisa confusa.

-¡Él está mentalmente inestable! ¡Luchar contra nosotras debió haber despertado recuerdos sobre su compañero, sobre el Rogue Cheney de este mundo y su amistad con el! ¡Esa confusión que lo concierne debe darnos al menos una pequeña oportunidad de victoria!- Explicaba Sorano seriamente.

-¡Con que por eso lo incitabas tanto! ¡Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos para saber cuál es esa oportunidad?!- Preguntaba Lisa todavía confusa.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero, creo lo único que podemos hacer es hacer lo mismo que hacemos siempre en situaciones como esta!- Hablo Sorano todavía seria.

Tras mencionar aquellas últimas palabras, la joven Aguria-Cheney pasó a apuntar una decidida mirada de filosos ojos marrones a la joven Eucliffe a su lado, la cual al notar esto con sus filosos ojos azules, solamente paso a formar una gran y animada sonrisa en su rostro. Entendiéndose mutuamente, las apodadas "Hermanas Dragones" una vez más volvieron a apuntar sus miradas a su enemigo que expulsaba un gran poder.

-¡…Hacer lo que harían los magos de Fairy Tail! ¡Ir con todo y creer que funcionara!- Pensaron las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth al unísono.

-¡Vamos, Sorano-chan!- Hablo Lisa determinadamente.

-¡Si, Lisa-chan!- Respondió Sorano de igual manera.

Con los fuertes vientos agitando sus respectivos cabellos rubios y negros, Lisa y Sorano pasaron a sujetarse de mano una a la otra para despues empezar a correr en dirección a un Darkness bañado completamente en una enorme y poderosa aura mágica. Pero con cada paso que daban, las magas de Sabertooth sujetadas de la mano aumentaban la velocidad de su avance y a la vez rodeaban sus respectivos cuerpos con una brillante aura de luz blanca y un aura de tenues sombras.

Avanzando y avanzando cada vez más rápido hacia el poderoso e iracundo hombre que poseía el nombre clave de Darkness, la brillante aura blanca que rodeaba el cuerpo de Lisa paso a convertirse repentinamente en una clase de meteoro blanco que envolvió a todo a su ser en su interior y lo mismo ocurrió con las tenue aura de sombras que rodeaba el cuerpo de Sorano.

Y continuando avanzando, aquellos pequeños meteoros de luz y sombra que encerraban respectivamente a Lisa y a Sorano en su interior pasaron a volar para despues girar uno alrededor de otro con gran velocidad. Repitiendo una y otra vez esta acción a una gran velocidad, provoco que aquellos dos meteoros de luz y sombra que eran dos magas de Sabertooth tomaran la forma de un enorme meteoro con haces de luz y sombra girando en forma de espiral.

 **-¡Hakueiryu no Rasen Ryusei!-**

Despues de que un par de decididas voces femeninas exclamaran aquellas palabras desde el interior de aquel enorme meteoro de luz y sombra que giraba en espiral con gran velocidad, este mismo se impulsó con gran potencia en dirección al apodado "Asesino sin Sombra". Pero con una enorme ira todavía invadiendo sus ojos, Darkness piso firmemente la rocosa tierra bajo sus pies y se impulsó con gran bestial potencia hacia este ataque que volaba a su dirección.

-¡Las eliminare por completo!- Grito Darkness con profunda ira.

Sin siquiera una pizca de miedo por lo que se acercaba a él, aquel general de Spriggan Tail estaba listo para dirigir un ataque lleno de su enorme poder en dirección al ataque que las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth dirigían hacia él. Pero justamente antes de completar esta acción, Darkness abrió sus filosos ojos azules de amplia manera debido a la gran sorpresa que le invadió al notar algo más que se encontraba enfrente de él.

Aquel hombre de largos cabellos mitad-blancos y mitad-negros presenciaba con sus filosos ojos azules como un hombre adulto de cortos cabellos negros que cubrían una de sus filosos ojos de color rojo se presentaba en frente de el con una seria expresión en su mirada. En otras palabras, el Sting Eucliffe de Helland observaba como la figura de su viejo amigo se presentaba perfectamente en frente de él.

-¿Rogue?- Nombro Darkness con gran shock.

Pero justamente despues de que aquella simple palabra surgió de su boca, aquel general de Spriggan Tail paso a abrir su filosos ojos azules no por sorpresa, sino por enorme dolor provocado a la sensación de que algo realmente enorme y que girada a bestial velocidad colisiono contra su pecho y se clavó y clavo dentro de su cuerpo hasta terminar saliendo por su espalda. Más específicamente hablando, Darkness había sentido perfectamente como el llamado "Meteoro Espiral del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca" que eran Lisa y Sorano había atravesado todo su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Darkness con profundo dolor mientras enormes litros de sangre salían vomitados de su boca.

-¡L-Lo hicimos!- Pensaron Lisa y Sorano en aquel momento.

En aquel mismo segundo; el meteoro de luz y sombra que encerraba a Lisa y Sorano se desvaneció y estas dos jóvenes terminaron cayendo bruscamente al rocoso suelo al igual que el llamado Darkness, pero la diferencia era que este último no iba a poder levantarse más. Pero mientras todo había acabado para las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth en menos de un segundo, para Darkness parecía mucho más tiempo mientras su cuerpo herido caía al rocoso suelo y sus moribundos ojos seguían fijados en aquella silueta de su viejo amigo en frente de él.

-R-Rogue… ¿Por qué interviniste? ¿A-Acaso…f-fue tu manera de vengarte?- Preguntaba el Sting de Helland mientras caía.

-¿Vengarme? Nunca he necesitado algo como eso. Yo vine aquí para salvarte, Sting- Contesto aquel Rogue con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿S-Salvarme?- Repitió el general de Spriggan Tail confuso.

-Si. Ya deja de sufrir tanto y ven aquí, Sting- Hablo Rogue sonriente.

-P-Pero…yo… ¿No estás enojado por lo que hice? ¿Por qué lo te hice a ti?- Preguntaba Sting con tristeza.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? No hay manera de que eso pase. Somos hermanos…no puedo evitar perdonarte- Contesto Rogue con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Hermanos? Ya veo…Nosotros somos…- Hablaba Sting con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Colocando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth ahí presentes no pudieron ver, el Sting Eucliffe del mundo paralelo de Helland que era el general de Spriggan Tail llamado Darkness "Asesinó sin Sombra" finalmente cayo al rocoso suelo mientras aquel agujero en su pecho y espalda seguía sangrando hasta su muerte. Todo mientras unas cansadas y heridas Lisa y Sorano observaban con ligero arrepentimiento.

-Ya todo acabo…Esta era la única opción, ¿Verdad?- Hablaba Lisa con ligera tristeza.

-Si…era la única forma en que podíamos haber ganado…y en la que él podía dejar de sufrir- Hablaba Sorano de igual manera.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación y la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación apartaron sus miradas del fallecido cuerpo de su enemigo y las dirigieron hacia la enorme columna de fino color blanco y que presentaba un rostro humano en su parte humano.

-También era la única manera de cumplir con el trabajo que nuestros amigos nos confiaron- Hablaba Sorano seriamente.

-Sí, tienes razón. Vamos, Sorano-chan- Hablo Lisa empezando a avanzar.

-Si…Lisa-chan- Respondió Sorano siguiendo a su mejor amiga.

… _Al mismo tiempo…_

En una de las tres largas rutas que yacían en el interior de las grandes cuevas que ocultaban al arma secreta llamada "Face", se apreciaba como dos jóvenes de diecinueve años avanzaban velozmente.

Más específicamente hablando; una de esas jóvenes poseía unos ojos marrones, de los cuales el izquierdo era decorado con un peculiar tatuaje, y largos cabellos color escarlata a excepción de unos mechones en su frente que eran de color azul, y que cubría su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con la parte superior de una armadura junto con sus hombreras y guantes de acero, una falda azul y unas botas negras, y sin mencionar la marca de Fairy Tail que yacía en color rojo azulado en su pierna izquierda.

Mientras que la otra joven poseía el mismo rostro, ojos y cabello que la llamada Serena Axel de Fairy Tail en su forma humana a excepción que este último que era corto hasta el cuello, mientras que su vestimenta estaba basada en un largo manto marrón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y cubría el resto de su ropa a excepción de unas botas negras.

-¿Lo sientes, Alicia? Los temblores de hace un segundo volvieron a detenerse- Hablo Serena "Sena" Dragneel mientras avanzaba.

-Eso debe significar que otra batalla debió haber acabado. Lisa y Sorano ya debieron de acabar con su oponente- Hablo Alicia Scarlet mientras avanzaba.

-¿No tienes ni una sola pizca de duda?- Preguntaba aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros con leve temor.

-¿Tu si?- Fue como respondió la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente.

-Por supuesto. Están luchando contra los generales de Spriggan Tail. Seres que han oprimido todo mi mundo ellos solos por años. Personas que casi te matan a ti, a Marcus y a Tsuna el año pasado. ¿Cómo tú no puedes dudar o siquiera temer, Alicia?- Preguntaba Sena con confusión.

-Sena…yo…no, todos nosotros nos entrenamos duramente todo el año anterior no solamente para ayudarte a proteger tu mundo…sino para no volver a dudar de nuestras victorias. Por eso lo sé. Mis compañeros ganaron. Y ellos seguramente no dudan de que yo ganare esta batalla- Contesto una seria Alicia mientras avanzaba.

-¿Esta batalla?- Repitió la joven Dragneel con confusión.

-Si…ya llegamos- Contesto la joven Scarlet con firme seriedad.

Luego de esas últimas palabras por parte de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, tanto ella como la joven miembro del Ejército Revolucionario de Helland notaron como su avanzar por aquella rocosa ruta los llevo a una zona amplia y ancha dentro de aquella rocosa cueva donde estaban.

Y al igual en las zonas en donde se encontraban Marcus, Lisa y Sorano; aquel lugar en donde estaban Alicia y Sena poseía en su centro un alto pilar del más fino color blanco que poseía en su parte más alta el tallado de un rostro humano y que poseía el nombre de "Face". Y sobre todo, aquellas dos jóvenes que acaban de llegar a aquella zona notaron como cierta persona se encontraba apoyada de espalda en "Face".

Mas específicamente hablando; se trataba de una mujer adulta que estaba cubierta completamente con una armadura que se ajustaba perfectamente a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo y que no dejaba ver ni un tramo de su piel y que estaba decorada completamente con un profundo p color rojo sangriento y también que poseía un casco completo que no dejaba ver ni su rostro o el color o largo de su cabello, y sin mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta mujer sostenida una espada larga, recta, delgada, con una guardia de tipo esgrima y que se encontraba dentro de su dura envoltura negra.

-Al fin llegaron- Hablo aquella mujer con armadura de sangriento color.

-¡E-Esa es…! ¡La general de Spriggan Tail llamada la "Diosa de las Armas"…!- Hablaba Sena con notable horror.

-…Blood- Llamo Alicia con firme seriedad.

… _Para obtener el ultimo "Face", Alicia se encuentra con su temible oponente, Blood…_

 **Continuara…**


	103. Tirania

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 31/103: ¡Tiranía!**

La guerra entre los magos de Earthland y Helland se intensifica cada vez más. Mientras que solamente la general de Spriggan Tail llamada Miracle se ha alzado con la victoria; los llamados Devil, Icicle, Quake, Blue y Volt han caído en feroces combates contra los jóvenes magos de Earthland. Y la batalla más reciente en llevarse a cabo fue en las cuevas donde se encontraba oculto el "Face" del y en el mundo paralelo de Helland.

Las magas de Sabertooth, Lisa Eucliffe y Sorano Aguria-Cheney enfrentaban al general de Spriggan Tail, Darkness "El Asesino sin Sombra" quien durante el curso de la batalla se revelo como el Sting Eucliffe de aquel mundo paralelo a Earthland. E incluso luego de esta revelación y de que su enemigo activara su Dragon Force, las llamadas "Hermanas Dragones" siguieron combatiendo con todo su poder.

Y al final, Lisa y Sorano lograron alzarse con la victoria en aquel combate debido a la confusión mental que sufría su oponente al recordar a su antiguo combate al observarlas a ellas. Mientras que en la cueva en donde se encontraba el ultimo "Face" en recuperar, Alicia Scarlet y Serena "Sena" Dragneel se habían encontrado con la general de Spriggan Tail que se encontraba custodiándolo. Aquella que era apodada como "La Diosa de las Armas"…

… **Continuación…**

En una de las tres largas rutas que yacían en el interior de las grandes cuevas que ocultaban al arma secreta llamada "Face", se apreciaba como dos jóvenes de diecinueve años avanzaban velozmente.

Más específicamente hablando; una de esas jóvenes poseía unos ojos marrones, de los cuales el izquierdo era decorado con un peculiar tatuaje, y largos cabellos color escarlata a excepción de unos mechones en su frente que eran de color azul, y que cubría su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con la parte superior de una armadura junto con sus hombreras y guantes de acero, una falda azul y unas botas negras, y sin mencionar la marca de Fairy Tail que yacía en color rojo azulado en su pierna izquierda.

Mientras que la otra joven poseía el mismo rostro, ojos y cabello que la llamada Serena Axel de Fairy Tail en su forma humana a excepción que este último que era corto hasta el cuello, mientras que su vestimenta estaba basada en un largo manto marrón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y cubría el resto de su ropa a excepción de unas botas negras.

-¿Lo sientes, Alicia? Los temblores de hace un segundo volvieron a detenerse- Hablo Serena "Sena" Dragneel mientras avanzaba.

-Eso debe significar que otra batalla debió haber acabado. Lisa y Sorano ya debieron de acabar con su oponente- Hablo Alicia Scarlet mientras avanzaba.

-¿No tienes ni una sola pizca de duda?- Preguntaba aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros con leve temor.

-¿Tu si?- Fue como respondió la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente.

-Por supuesto. Están luchando contra los generales de Spriggan Tail. Seres que han oprimido todo mi mundo ellos solos por años. Personas que casi te matan a ti, a Marcus y a Tsuna el año pasado. ¿Cómo tú no puedes dudar o siquiera temer, Alicia?- Preguntaba Sena con confusión.

-Sena…yo…no, todos nosotros nos entrenamos duramente todo el año anterior no solamente para ayudarte a proteger tu mundo…sino para no volver a dudar de nuestras victorias. Por eso lo sé. Mis compañeros ganaron. Y ellos seguramente no dudan de que yo ganare esta batalla- Contesto una seria Alicia mientras avanzaba.

-¿Esta batalla?- Repitió la joven Dragneel con confusión.

-Si…ya llegamos- Contesto la joven Scarlet con firme seriedad.

Luego de esas últimas palabras por parte de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, tanto ella como la joven miembro del Ejército Revolucionario de Helland notaron como su avanzar por aquella rocosa ruta los llevo a una zona amplia y ancha dentro de aquella rocosa cueva donde estaban.

Y al igual en las zonas en donde se encontraban Marcus, Lisa y Sorano; aquel lugar en donde estaban Alicia y Sena poseía en su centro un alto pilar del más fino color blanco que poseía en su parte más alta el tallado de un rostro humano y que poseía el nombre de "Face". Y sobre todo, aquellas dos jóvenes que acaban de llegar a aquella zona notaron como cierta persona se encontraba apoyada de espalda en "Face".

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de una mujer adulta que estaba cubierta completamente con una armadura que se ajustaba perfectamente a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo y que no dejaba ver ni un tramo de su piel y que estaba decorada completamente con un profundo p color rojo sangriento y también que poseía un casco completo que no dejaba ver ni su rostro o el color o largo de su cabello, y sin mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta mujer era sostenida una espada larga, recta, delgada, con una guardia de tipo esgrima y que se encontraba dentro de su dura envoltura negra.

-Al fin llegaron- Hablo aquella mujer con armadura de sangriento color.

-¡E-Esa es…! ¡La general de Spriggan Tail llamada la "Diosa de las Armas"…!- Hablaba Sena con notable horror.

-…Blood- Llamo Alicia con firme seriedad.

Estando frente a frente; un tenue silencio rodeo a Alicia, Sena y a la llamada Blood. Pero en aquel momento en que ningún ruido se escuchaba en aquella rocosa zona; mientras la joven miembro del Ejercito Revolucionario trataba de mantenerse firme a pesar de estar llena de gran terror y la general de Spriggan Tail se mantenía sumamente seria, la joven maga de Fairy Tail empezaba a ser sucumbida por una serie de recuerdas.

Estando frente a la apodada "Diosa de las Armas", la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail recordaba como Tsuna, Marcus y ella la conocieron a ella junto al llamado Volt y al mismísimo Emperador de Helland y también como ella casi los mataba a los tres usando solamente una simple astilla de madera. Con esos recuerdos sobresaliendo en su mente, Alicia apretaba firmemente sus puños al mismo tiempo que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su serio rostro.

-Al fin nos volvemos a ver. Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo Alicia seria pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo ha pasado, ¿Verdad? Todo un año. Que estés aquí buscando "Face" claramente significa que no han decidido rendirse ante el Emperador a pesar de todo el tiempo que les dio para pensar. Todos en Earthland son realmente estúpidos que no aprecian su vida, ¿Verdad?- Contesto la llamada Blood en un tranquilo y serio tono.

-Claro que la apreciamos…-Hablaba Alicia-…Por eso es que luchamos contra tu ejército. Porque no queremos que nos arrebaten nuestra vida con su estúpida tiranía. De cualquier manera, debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendida de que me recuerdes. Creí que eras el tipo de personas que no se molestaba en guardar en su memoria a aquellos que son sumamente más débiles que tu-

-Por supuesto que te recuerdo. A ti y tus dos amigos -Hablaba Blood- Como olvidar como ustedes le faltaron totalmente al Emperador al subir a su nave y tratar de atacarlo. Siempre recuerdo a aquellos que no fui capaz de eliminar. Pero a ti te recuerdo especialmente porque a diferencia de tus dos compañeros, tú fuiste la única que fue capaz de prever que iba a atacar…-

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Hace un año…_

-…Yo sola matare a estos mocosos- Hablo Blood seriamente.

-¡¿Tu contra los tres?! ¡A eso se le llama tener confianza! ¡Más vale que no te arrepientas!- Decía Tsuna dispuesto a luchar.

-Lo mismo les digo- Respondió Blood con serio tono mientras avanzaba.

-¡Sin duda, su poder mágico está al nivel de Acnologia! ¡Pero si luchamos juntos, seguramente tendremos una oportunidad!- Susurraba un serio Marcus a sus compañeros.

-¡Si, yo creo lo mis… ¿Eh?! ¡Rápido, cúbranse!- Grito Alicia con enorme fuerza repentinamente.

Ante el repentino grito que había liberado su compañera de largos cabellos escarlatas y azules, tanto Tsuna como Marcus se sorprendieron, pero sin dudar de ella por un segundo, ambos inmediatamente dieron largos saltos hacia atrás al igual que Alicia, la cual también extendió sus manos hacia adelante con la intención de invocar unas afiladas espadas en cada una. Pero mientras los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail retrocedían velozmente, en unas incalculables e incontables fracciones de segundo, Blood desapareció completamente de lugar en donde estaba parada y luego volvió a aparecer en menos de un parpadeo, y esta vez, estaba de espaldas ante los jóvenes magos, los cuales junto con Happy que observaba todo a varios metros de altura, poseían un estado de shock ante lo que había pasado.

Y ese estado de shock en el que estaban todos los magos de Fairy Tail cerca de ese colosal barco acorazado y volador se debía a una única razón; La cual era los montones de sangre roja que flotaba momentáneamente por los aires para luego caer en forma de grandes charcos al suelo de madera del barco de Spriggan Tail y que surgían de los grandes, profundos y bien abiertos cortes que había en los respectivos cuerpo de Tsuna, Marcus y Alicia.

-¡¿Q…?!- Era todo lo que podía decir un herido Tsuna mientras la sangre salía a montones por aquel corte en medio de su cuerpo y en forma de varios hilos por su boca.

-¡¿N-Nos cortó…?!- Decía Marcus que el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

-¡M-Maldición…!- Dijo Alicia en el mismo estado que sus compañeros.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-…Como dije hace un año; Aunque tus ojos no pudieron verme, tu cuerpo sabía que iba a ser cortado. Se necesitan unos instintos de batalla sorprendentes para tu cuerpo reaccione por sí solo. Estaba algo sorprendida- Decía la general de Spriggan Tail.

-Supongo que debo tomarlo como un cumplido, ¿Verdad?- Menciono Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tómalo como quieras. En cualquier caso, dentro de todo un año, supongo que habrás crecido un poco, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Blood en serio tono.

-Puedes saberlo con solo mirarlo. Despues de todo…Estoy en frente de ti- Contesto Alicia de igual manera.

-…- Se quedó Blood en silencio.

La razón de las palabras de Alicia era porque al igual que hace un año atrás, ella podía sentirlo perfectamente. Estando en frente de esa mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza con una armadura de color rojo sangriento, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente podía sentir claramente como el descomunal poder mágico de esta le rodeaba completamente. Era como si una intensa y tormentosa lluvia cayera sobre ella y todo a su alrededor y tratara de aplastarla.

Pero esta vez era diferente de cuando se conocieron. En vez de estar siendo completamente agobiada y ahogada por aquella "lluvia" que era el descomunal poder mágico de Blood, Alicia se mantenía firme en su posición con una gran seriedad, ferocidad y determinación poseyéndola gracias a su propia colosal poder mágico que actuaba como alguna clase de "sombrilla" a su alrededor.

Aunque era un caso bastante diferente para aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros ahí presente. Estando en frente de la llamada Blood, aunque no era una maga, la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel podía como el descomunal poder mágico de aquella general de Spriggan Tail le rodeaba y junto con la reputación de esta misma que ella conocía, aquella joven miembro del Ejército Revolucionario no podía evitar estar poseída por un intenso miedo, aunque trataba de mantenerse lo más firme que podía.

-E-Está hablando con Blood como si tratara como de cualquier otra persona…Supongo que eso debe significar que estar casi en el mismo nivel, ¿Verdad, Alicia?- Pensaba una sorprendida Sena tratando de mantenerse con firmeza.

-Esa chica…- Pensaba Blood con el mirar de su casco apuntado hacia Sena.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Alicia abriendo sus ojos marrones con una ligera sorpresa.

Repentinamente, de una fracción de nanosegundo a otra, Alicia afilo su mirada al mismo tiempo que invocaba y sujetaba con su firme mano derecha cubierta en un guante de acero una realmente filosa espada de tipo medieval e inmediatamente la posición en frente de la apodada "Sena" que se encontraba a su lado. Y en aquel mismo lapso de tiempo, Sena se sorprendió de gran manera al presenciar no solamente como la joven maga de Fairy Tail a su lado posiciono su espada en frente de ella, sino también al presenciar como numerosas chipas surgieron de la colisión entre un pequeño objeta y esta espada.

-¡¿Q…?!- Se sorprendió Sena de repente.

Estando invadida por un profundo sentimiento de sorpresa, la joven Dragneel noto que aquel objeto que había colisionado contra la filosa espada que Alicia sostenía con firmeza en frente de ella resulto ser un pequeño pero realmente afilado y cortante cuchillo de acero que término enterrándose en el rocoso suelo de aquella amplia cueva en donde estaban. Y todo mientras Blood se mantenía en su misma posición con su mano izquierda extendida hacia adelante como si acabara de lanzar algo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntaba Alicia con seria actitud dirigida hacia Blood.

-Oh, ¿Logro detener mi cuchillo? Parece que realmente ha progresado durante todo este año- Pensaba una Blood con un tono de leve impresión.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?!- Pensaba Sena sorprendida y observando aquel cuchillo en el suelo- ¡¿Un cuchillo?! ¡N-No puede ser! ¡¿Blood lo arrojo hacia mí y Alicia lo detuvo?! ¡I-Increíble! ¡Yo no pude ver nada! ¡Hubiera muerto sin siquiera poder ver algo!-

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Seguramente puedes sentir que esta chica no es una maga como nosotros. Ella no tiene forma de luchar contra ti. Tus asuntos deberían ser solamente conmigo, ¿Verdad?- Hablaba la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul con seria actitud.

-Parece que tu estas confundida. Es cierto que tu atraes un poco mi atención, pero mis asuntos son con todos aquellos que se opongan a Spriggan Tail. Sean de este mundo o de otro, o sean magos o no. Yo los eliminare a todos. Sin mencionar que esa chica es una miembro del Ejército Revolucionario. Claramente es mi enemiga- Contesto la mujer de armadura de color sangriento con un serio tono.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Tú me conoces?- Reacciono Sena con leve sorpresa.

-Por supuesto-Hablaba Blood- Tú eres Serena Dragneel, ¿Verdad? Eres una miembro bastante activa e importante dentro del Ejército Revolucionario que ha estado oponiéndose a Spriggan Tail desde su creación. Y como no mencionar que tú fuiste la causante de la destrucción de nuestras instalaciones científicas luego de que las usaras para viajar a Earthland y advertirles sobre nuestra invasión. No solamente eres una enemiga. Eres una existencia que debe ser totalmente eliminada-

-¡Ah!- Actuaba Sena con temor.

-Si quieres hacerle algo a Sena, tendrás primero que pasarme a mí- Respondía Alicia seriamente.

-Como desees. No es que fueras a ser un problema o algo parecido- Contesto Blood con total calma.

Tras dar esa respuesta, aquella mujer vestida de pies a cabeza con una armadura de color rojo sangriento pasó a desenfundar a aquella espada larga, recta, delgada que era sostenida en su mano derecha. Y tras arrojar la funda de esta lejanamente, Blood enseño el cortante filo doble de su espada al apuntarla hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban Sena y Alicia, y mientras esta última pasaba a sujetar la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos y dura firmeza.

-Crees que porque puedes pararte enfrente de mí y bloquear un simple cuchillo, ¿Ya eres mi igual? Eres demasiado ingenua. Esa ingenuidad te costara sangre- Dijo Blood seriamente.

-Ya lo veremos- Contesto Alicia de igual manera.

-Tú no lo harás- Dijo la general de Spriggan Tail.

Después de haber dicho esas últimas palabras; la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" paso de estar a varios metros de distancia de la joven maga de Fairy Tail a estar justamente en frente de esta en una sola fracción de nanosegundo y en el mismo lapso de tiempo, empuño su afilada espada para realizar una estocada en dirección a esta misma joven maga. Pero con una velocidad igual de inhumana en aquel lapso de tiempo, Alicia utilizo su propia espada para golpear un lado de la espada que Blood estocaba hacia su dirección.

Y gracias a ese simple golpe, la ruta que seguía la estocada de la espada que la llamada Blood empuñaba se desvió levemente y no atravesó el cuerpo de Alicia, aunque sí estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que sus filosos bordes le realizaran un pequeño y sangrante corte en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Tch!- Rechisto Alicia los dientes ante ese corte en su rostro.

Controlando lo suficiente su gran ira y frustración ante aquella herida y con la general de Spriggan Tail justamente en frente de ella, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en frente inmediatamente utilizo su pierna derecha para lanzar una potente patada hacia ella. Pero antes de que esta conectara con su objetivo, Blood la esquivo dando un potente salto en dirección hacia arriba.

Un salto de tanta potencia que provoco que aquella mujer de roja armadura llegara en un segundo al rocoso techo de aquella cueva en donde estaban para que después ella utilizara las botas metálicas que cubrían sus pies para impulsarse de este mismo nuevamente en dirección hacia la joven maga de Fairy Tail que yacía en el rocoso suelo mientras que la espada que sujetaba firmemente su mano derecha era apuntada hacia ella.

Pero observando con su seria y feroz mirada de ojos marrones como Blood descendía velozmente hacia su dirección, Alicia piso firmemente la tierra bajo sus botas y luego se impulsó de esta para dar un potente salto en dirección hacia su enemigo y dirigir su afilada espada hacia ella. Dirigiéndose una contra la otra, Blood desde el techo y Alicia desde el suelo, ambas terminaron colisionando sus afiladas espadas en medio del aire.

Y aparte de lanzar numerosas chispas por los aires, el poderoso choque entre la espada de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y la espada de la general de Spriggan Tail creo una realmente fuerte onda de choque que provoco el temblor de aquella amplia cueva donde estaban y que mando a ambas a volar potente en direcciones opuestas.

Pero en el instante en que sus pies vestidos con las metálicas botas que formaban parte de la roja armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, Blood instantáneamente dio una bestialmente veloz carrera que nuevamente la posiciono justamente en frente de una sorprendida pero aun así sería Alicia para después empezar a liberar múltiples estocadas de gran rapidez y fuerza en dirección a esta misma con la afilada espada que su mano derecha empuñaba.

Ante la lluvia de numerosas estocadas por parte de la afilada espada larga de su oponente, Alicia esquivaba moviendo ágilmente y velozmente su cuerpo de derecha a izquierda y bloqueaba con aquella espada de tipo medieval que empuñaban sus manos cubiertas en guantes de acero. Y luego de bloquear numerosos estoques por parte de Blood durante varios segundos, Alicia fue capaz de utilizar su capacitada mirada de ojos marrones para encontrar un patrón.

Grabándose profundamente el patrón de las numerosas estocadas que la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" lanzaba a su dirección con bestial velocidad, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail utilizo una velocidad igual de impresionante para lograr atrapar el brazo derecho de esta con una profunda firmeza dada por su mano derecha.

-¡Te tengo!- Exclamo Alicia ferozmente.

-Oh- Dijo Blood en un tono de minina impresión.

Sujetando el brazo derecho de Blood con enorme firmeza por parte de su mano derecha, Alicia evitaba que esta siguiera moviendo la afilada espada que era empuñada por la mano de ese mismo brazo. Y con su enemiga dejando de lanzar numerosas estocadas, la joven de largos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente inmediatamente hizo que la espada que era empuñada por su mano izquierda se dirigiera al desprotegido abdomen de esta.

Pero antes de que la punta de la afilada espada de Alicia pudiera atravesar a su objetivo, Blood inmediatamente utilizo el codo de su brazo izquierdo y la rodilla de su pierna derecha para atrapar a esta y no solamente detener completamente su avanza, sino también romperla en dos con aquel fuerte impacto. Eso fue algo que sorprendió de gran manera a la joven maga de Fairy Tail en aquel instante.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Alicia sorprendida.

-¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? No me subestimes- Dijo Blood con total calma.

Con la mayoría de sus extremidades estando ocupados, la general de Spriggan Tail utilizo el duro casco que formaba parte de la armadura de color rojo sangre que vestía todo su cuerpo y cubría toda su cabeza para embestir la frente de la joven maga de Fairy Tail a centímetros en frente de ella y no solamente obligarla a soltar su brazo derecho, sino también para empujarla fuertemente hacia atrás.

Y aunque pisando firmemente el rocoso suelo la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail logro detener su brusco retroceder, ella no podía evitar estar levemente adolorida por aquel fuerte cabezazo que provoco la liberación de algunos hilos de sangre en su frente. Pero resistiendo aquel dolor, Alicia pudo ver con sus marrones ojos como Blood inmediatamente empezó a acortar la gran distancia entre ellas al acercarse a toda velocidad a su velocidad.

Ante esto, Alicia hizo desaparecer en cuestión de fracciones de segundo aquella rota espada que su mano derecha empuñaba y en el mismo lapso de tiempo, paso a invocar en cada una de sus dos manos cubiertas en guantes metálicos una larga y afilada espada de tipo japonés. Y cruzando estas dos espadas en frente de su cuerpo, la joven Scarlet logro bloquear la potente estocada que Blood dirigió hacia ella con la espada que su mano derecha empuñaba.

-Conque ahora son dos espadas, ¿Eh? ¿Tratando de aumentar el alcance de tu defensa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te cause aún más heridas?- Hablaba Blood mientras empujaba más su propia espada contra las espadas de su joven oponente.

-No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que esta vestida de pies a cabeza con una armadura tan dura- Respondió Alicia con una leve sonrisa mientras mantenía firme sus espadas.

-Hmm…Punto para ti- Dijo la ser de roja armadura tranquilamente.

Tras decir esas palabras, la general de Spriggan Tail detuvo la estocada que brindaba su estocada contra las dos espadas cruzadas de su joven enemiga y luego utilizo su extrema velocidad para agacharse y lanzar una patada baja hacia las dos piernas de Alicia, lo cual obligo a esta a caer repentina y dolorosamente al rocoso suelo de aquella amplia cueva en donde estaban.

Y con la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente tendida en el rocoso suelo en frente a su posición, la mujer vestida en una roja armadura inmediatamente blandió la afilada punta de su larga espada en su dirección. Pero antes de que la letal arma de su enemiga llegara a su posición, Alicia rodo hacia la derecha y esquivaba la espada empuñada por Blood, la cual termino enterrándose en el rocoso suelo.

E estando todavía tendida en el rocoso suelo y con su enemiga a sus cercanías, una seria Alicia inmediatamente blandió la espada que sujetaba su mano derecha en dirección a la llamada Blood, pero esta termino desenterrando fácilmente su espada del rocoso suelo para después dar un amplio salto en dirección hacia atrás y esquivar aquel ataque. Pero con su enemiga ahora alejada, Alicia logro ponerse de pie nueva y rápidamente.

Después de levantarse del rocoso suelo de aquella cueva, ahora fue una seria Alicia la que instantáneamente utilizo su extrema velocidad para colocarse justamente en frente de Blood e empezar a lanzar numerosas ataques de arriba a abajo y de derecha a izquierda con las espadas que empuñaban sus dos manos. Pero moviéndose veloz y ágilmente de un lado hacia otro, una tranquila Blood no tenía ninguna dificultad para esquivar todos los cortantes ataques que Alicia lanzaba hacia ella.

Y luego de durar numerosos segundos en aquella situación, la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" atravesó la ráfaga de ataques con espadas que la joven maga de Fairy Tail lanzaba hacia ella con una potente y rápida patada por parte de su pierna derecha y que termino clavándose con enorme fuerza en la zona abdominal de esta. Y ante aquella patada de gran fuerza que se clavó en la zona abdominal de la armadura que cubría todo su torso, Alicia no solamente no pudo evitar escupir unas notables gotas de sangre, sino que tampoco pudo evitar salir volando hacia el lado contraria a esta.

Pero resistiendo el dolor de aquel impacto y clavando las botas que cubrían sus pies con grave firmeza en el suelo, la joven Scarlet una vez más logro detener su brusco retroceder. Y estando quieta en su nueva posición mientras leves hilos de sangre salían de su frente, boca y un pequeño corte en su mejilla, una Alicia que respiraba con leve cansancio se quedaba observando con seriedad a una distante Blood quien también se mantenía quieta en su posición mientras mantenía la espada que empuñaba su mano derecha en guardia.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba Alicia cansada mientras delgados hilos de sangre corrían por distintas zonas de su rostro.

-Admito que has durado mucho más tiempo que cualquier otra persona que haya cruzado su espada conmigo, pero claramente yo tengo la ventaja. Te debe costar bastante fuerzo seguirme el ritmo, ¿Verdad? Porque no haces esto más fácil para ambas y te dejas matar. Aunque no es mi estilo, por tu valentía, prometo darte una muerte rápida e indolora- Decía Blood en serio tono.

-Sí, eso suena bien…Apuesto que eso es lo que quisieras que dijera, ¿Verdad? Eso claramente no pasara. Yo vine aquí a derrotarte- Contesto Alicia seriamente mientras limpiaba todos aquellos hilos de sangre que caían por su rostro con sus manos.

-Eres una chica testaruda. Bueno, debo admitir que lo prefiero de este modo. Cualquiera que se atreva a faltarle el respeto a Spriggan Tail merece una muerte más que dolorosa- Dijo la ser de roja armadura con pura seriedad.

-Y yo admitir que si me está costando un poco seguirte el ritmo con tan solo dos espadas. Creo que debo aumentar la cantidad. Con una más estaré bien- Comento Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

\- Que desperdicio de poder mágico. ¿Crees que invocando una espada más lograras acorralarme?- Preguntaba la general de Spriggan Tail.

-Si…lo creo- Respondió la joven maga de Fairy Tail en serio tono.

Justamente después de decir esas últimas palabras, la seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente repentinamente vio todo su cuerpo rodeado en un aura mágica de brillante color dorado. Y con el cuerpo de Alicia siendo rodeada por esa poderosa aura mágica, se pudo apreciar como de repente siete círculos mágicos de puro color dorado y posicionados lado a lado aparecieron en el aire justo encima de su posición.

-¡Se juzgada por la espada de siete estrellas!- Exclamo Alicia ferozmente.

-Eso es…- Hablo Blood con un tono de leve asombro.

En aquel instante, los siete grandes y brillantes círculos mágicos de color dorados que se mantenían lado a lado por encima de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se vieron conectados por un delgado rayo de luz dorada y juntos tomaron la figura de una cierta constelación. Y luego de que eso ocurriera, Alicia utilizo lo más profundo de su garganta para gritar fuertemente…

 **-¡Grand Chariot!-**

En el siguiente segundo luego de que Alicia gritara el nombre de aquel hechizo de Magia de Cuerpo Celestial, cada uno de los siete círculos mágicos que yacían por encima de esta inmediatamente dispararon unos enormes y poderosos rayos de luz dorada que avanzaron velozmente por los aires hasta llegar a la posición de la general de la Spriggan Tail ahí presente y encerrarla en una descomunal explosión de luz dorada que formo su impacto contra ella.

Una explosión de tal poder que hizo temblar fuertemente a aquella amplia cueva donde esa feroz batalla era llevada a cabo, y que eventualmente se vio sobrepuesta por una enorme y densa nube de humo y polvo levantado del rocoso suelo. Pero luego de unos segundos, el temblor de aquella fuerte explosión ceso y la enorme y densa nube de humo y polvo que había levantado fue completamente despejada por un fuerte viento que provino de su interior.

Un fuerte viento que fue creado por nada más que por el simple movimiento de la larga y afilada espada que era empuñada por la mano derecha de la llamada Blood quien se mantenía tranquila en su misma posición y mientras la armadura de color rojo sangre que cubría todo su cuerpo apenas mostraba unos pequeños rasguños y manchas de polvo.

-Aunque se nota que te contuviste, utilizar un ataque de tal poder dentro de estas cuevas fue bastante arriesgado por tu parte. ¿Acaso quieres enterrarnos a todas? Aunque no es que yo fuera morir por un simple derrumbamiento o un ataque de ese nivel- Hablo Blood con tranquilidad.

-Pero sirvió como distracción, ¿Verdad?-

Al simple instante de escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por una voz femenina a sus cercanías, la general de Spriggan Tail instantáneamente se dio la vuelta solo para ver como la joven maga de Fairy Tail se encontraba ahora justamente en frente de su posición mientras una gran lanza de tipo medieval yacía siendo empuñada entre sus dos manos con gran firmeza y era empujada con gran potencia hacia su dirección.

-¡¿Q…?!- Actuó la general de Spriggan Tail sorprendida.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Gritaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail mientras empujaba su lanza.

Sin ninguna pizca de duda, una feroz Alicia clavo la larga, ancha y puntiaguda lanza que sujetaban sus manos en la zona abdominal de la roja armadura que cubría el cuerpo de la llamada Blood. Y aunque el impacto de esta lanza no logro atravesar el cuerpo de su enemiga, Alicia siguió empujando potentemente la lanza lo que en consecuencia también empujaba a Blood hacia la misma dirección. Haciendo esto, Alicia eventualmente logro acorralar a Blood contra una de las rocosas paredes de aquella cueva.

-¡M-Maldita!- Dijo Blood con enorme ira.

-¡Ahora, Sena! ¡Ve hacia "Face"!- Grito Alicia fuerte y repentinamente.

-¡¿Eh…?! ¡S-Si!- Respondió la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel con repentina sorpresa.

Con la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" siendo mantenida contra la rocosa pared de aquella cueva por la aplastante fuerza que la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail aplicaba en la lanza que clavaba contra su cuerpo, aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros y ojos cafés que era la Serena de Helland resistió el gran terror que sentía al presenciar aquella bestial batalla y empezó a correr en dirección a aquel gran pilar blanca que yacía en el centro de aquella cueva.

-¡¿Alicia tiene arrinconada a Blood?! ¡Ambas son demasiado rápidas! ¡No he podido ver nada de lo que hacen! ¡Pero lo que es realmente difícil de creer es que alguien pueda contra uno de los generales de Spriggan Tail que han dominado este mundo por tanto tiempo! ¡En cualquier caso, debo apurarme! ¡Si logro activar este "Face"…nosotras ya habremos ganado!- Pensaba una determinada Sena mientras avanzaba apresuradamente hacia su objetivo.

-¡No se los permitiré!- Exclamo Blood en furioso tono.

En menos de un segundo; aquella mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza con una armadura del más puro color rojo sangre apretó su puño izquierdo con tremenda fuerza y lo utilizo para impactar un golpe en aquella gran lanza medieval que se clavaba contra su cuerpo y la mantenía contra la pared, la cual se volvió miles de pedazos instantáneamente ante este brutal golpe. Y con la repentina destrucción del arma que sus manos empujaban con gran fuerza, Alicia no pudo evitar perder momentáneamente el balance de su cuerpo.

Ante esto, la general de Spriggan Tail pasó a utilizar su todavía fuertemente apretado puño izquierdo para clavar otro potente golpe en la barbilla de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail para provocar que esta terminara siendo lanzada con brutal poder por los aires hasta impactar con el rocoso techo de aquellas cuevas y quedar envuelta en una nube de polvo causada por la colisión.

Y ahora sin nadie que interrumpiera su movimiento, Blood utilizo su inhumana velocidad para detener el avanzar de la apodada "Sena" al posicionarse justamente en frente de ella en menos de un segundo mientras direccionaba la larga y afilada espada que seguía empuñando su mano derecha hacia ella.

-Muere, Revolucionaria- Hablo Blood en serio tono.

-¡N-No…!- Reacciono Sena con enorme sorpresa mezclada con profundo terror.

-¿Eh?- Levanto la general de Spriggan Tail la mirada con leve asombro.

A tan unos pocos centímetros y nanosegundos de que la punta de su espada atravesara el completamente desprotegido pecho de la joven miembro del Ejército Revolucionario de Helland que yacía en frente de ella, Blood no solamente detuvo su avanzar sino que repentinamente dio un amplio salto en dirección hacia atrás. Y justo en el instante en que la general de Spriggan Tail realizo aquella acción, se pudo apreciar como múltiples espadas de gran ancho, largo y filo se clavaron en el rocoso suelo donde ella antes estaba parada.

Y en el siguiente segundo, aquellas numerosas espadas que se clavado en rocoso suelo en frente de la posición de la joven Dragneel ahí presente se desvanecieron por arte de magia y la joven Scarlet que había salido del pequeño cráter que había formado su potente impacto en el rocoso techo de aquella cueva paso a posicionarse justamente en donde estaban para apuntar su seria mirada de ojos marrones hacia la llamada Blood que se mantenía quieta pero en guardia a unos metros de distancia.

-No dejare que toques a Sena- Dijo Alicia con seria actitud.

-Alicia…- Nombraba Sena aliviada al ver como la joven maga de Fairy Tail se encontraba en frente de ella.

-Más que testadura, estas empezando a ser molesta-Hablaba Blood- Hasta el momento has recibido de mi parte un cabezazo, una patada y un puñetazo. Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que ha muerto al recibir esos simples golpes por mi parte. Déjame repetir nuevamente una de las cosas que te dije el año pasado; Tú seguramente hubieras sido una excelente soldado si hubieras nacido en Helland, y por supuesto que todavía podrías serlo si decidieras unirte a las filas de Spriggan Tail…-

-… Pero por desgracia, Yo me atreví a faltarle el respeto al Emperador, y como su general que eres, no puedes dejar eso pasar, ¿Verdad?- Interrumpió la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente.

-Con que lo recuerdas, ¿Eh?- Mencionaba la ser de roja armadura en serio tono.

-Por supuesto. Recuerdo todo sobre ese día. Y cuando recuerdo esas palabras exactas, me alegro mucho de haber nacido en Earthland. Preferiría morir antes que unirme a un grupo de tiranos como Spriggan Tail- Dijo la joven Scarlet con suma seriedad.

-Preferiría morir…Grupo de tiranos…-Blood apretó la empuñadura de su espada con iracunda fuerza-…Decir esa clase de palabras en frente de mi…Lo único que estás haciendo es aumentar el dolor que te hare que sientas cuando esta espada atraviese tu corazón, mocosa. Aunque no es que no entienda lo que quieres decir. Ante los ojos de personas como ustedes, Spriggan Tail puede ser visto como una fuerza de tiranía. Pero si lo piensas muy bien, Spriggan Tail…Es una fuerza que ha creado la verdadera paz-

En el instante en que la apodada Blood dijo esas últimas palabras; la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente y la joven de cortos cabellos negros que yacía a su espalda abrieron sus respectivas miradas con gran sorpresa, pero en el siguiente segundo, esta última joven cambio esa mirada de sorpresa por una de notable ira al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños con el mismo sentimiento.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios dijiste?! ¡¿S-Spriggan Tail…una fuerza de paz?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Grito la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel con repentina ira.

-¡¿S-Sena?!- Actuó Alicia sorprendida ante ese grito de la joven a su espalda.

-Oh. Para que me hables de esa manera, tu que antes parecías toda asustada al verme, debí haberte hecho enojar mucho, ¿Verdad, Revolucionaria?- Dijo Blood con total calma.

-¡Claro que lo hiciste con la estupidez que acabas de decir! ¡¿De qué paz hablabas?! ¡Tú maldito ejército no ha traído mas que desgracia a este mundo desde el simple momento de su aparición! ¡Los únicos que han estado cerca de traer la verdadera paz ha sido el Ejército Revolucionario!- Continuaba Sena gritando con notable ira e odio.

-¿En serio?- Respondió la general de Spriggan Tail.

-¡Es en serio!- Hablaba la joven pelinegra a iracundo gritos- ¡Hace cuatro años, el Ejército Revolucionario había logrado vencer a todos aquellos ejércitos que planeaban conquistar otras ciudades y habíamos convencido a los ejércitos que solamente trataban de proteger a sus ciudades y seres queridos que dejaran de luchar! ¡Estábamos a punto de acabar con todas las guerras que habían atormentado a Helland por tanto tiempo y traer la paz! ¡Pero entonces ustedes los Spriggans aparecieron y arruinaron todo! ¡Atacaron a todos las ciudades y ejércitos de este mundo, mataron a los que se les oponían y conquistaban con miedo a aquellos que querían vivir! ¡Lo hicieron antes y lo siguen haciendo ahora, ya sea en Helland o Earthland! ¡¿Cómo puedes llamar eso paz?!-

-Sena tiene toda la razón. De camino a estas cuevas, mis compañeros y yo vimos cientos y cientos de ciudades y pueblos destruidos y aún más cadáveres en distintos lugares de estos. No necesito ser de este mundo para saber que ellos murieron por manos de tu ejército. No puedo imaginarme como algo como sus actos puedes interpretarse como "Paz"- Comento Alicia seriamente.

-Como dije antes, ante los ojos de personas como ustedes, Spriggan Tail no son más que crueles tiranos. Para entender realmente nuestros actos, deben pensar bien, muy bien. Dime, Revolucionaria, ¿Tu y el Ejército Revolucionario realmente creyeron que esa paz que ustedes planeaban hace cuatro años funcionaria?- Respondía Blood con calma.

-¡¿P-Porque preguntas eso?!- Respondió Sena con leve confusión.

-Lo pregunto porque es tan estúpido que es difícil de creer. Aunque ustedes hayan detenido a todos los ejércitos que luchaban con el objetivo de conquistar y hayan convencido a los ejércitos que luchaban para proteger sus hogares y seres queridos de ya no luchar más, eso no traería paz. Solamente les daría una tranquilidad temporal. Una tranquilidad que se desvanecería por completo con el acto de una sola persona en cualquier momento- Explicaba la general de Spriggan Tail en serio tono.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!- Respondió la joven de cortos cabellos negros iracundamente.

-Lo sé. Porque así son los humanos. Cuando queremos algo, lo tomamos aunque signifique perjudicar a alguien más. Cuando hieren a algo o alguien importante para nosotros, hacemos pagar al culpable aunque este también tenga cosas y gente importante. Estas características gradabas en nosotros genéticamente no podemos negarlas. Ni ustedes, ni yo. Y son estas características las que forman el brutal ciclo que es la guerra- Explico la ser de roja armadura seriamente.

-¡E-Eso es…!- Hablaba Sena con un pequeña pizca de duda en su voz.

-Y el brutal ciclo de la guerra no puede ser detenido por algo tan débil e inestable como la fe y la confianza entre las personas. Lo único que puede detenerlo es algo fuerte e inamovible. Algo como el miedo- Dijo Blood en serio tono.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El miedo?!- Reacciono Sena con gran asombro.

-Así es-Hablaba Blood- Ese devastador sentimiento que es sentido cuando la vida está en peligro…El miedo a la muerte. El miedo es algo que el ser humano no puede evitar sentir ni tampoco desobedecer. Y es debido a eso que el miedo es el arma que el Emperador usa para controlar a los doce generales de Spriggan Tail, y lo que los doce generales usamos para controlar a nuestros sirvientes y conquistados. Tal vez es una cruel realidad, pero es innegable que el miedo que Spriggan Tail trajo a Helland fue la herramienta para conseguir la verdadera paz. Si no me crees, dime, Revolucionaria, ¿Cuántas guerras ha habido desde que Spriggan Tail apareció?-

-¡…!- Se quedó Sena en silencio mientras una expresión de shock se presentaba en su rostro.

-No puedes responder, ¿Verdad? Porque no ha habido ni una sola guerra en Helland desde que Spriggan Tail apareció. Es posible que hayamos atacado y conquistado a pueblos, ciudades y reinos que jamás se involucraron en las guerras, pero fue para asegurarnos que ellos causaran una. Tal vez asesinamos a muchos de aquellos que se rindieron ante nosotros sin combatir, pero fue para que el miedo de los vivos no se marchitara y se revelaran. Tal vez Spriggan Tail si sea un grupo de tiranos…pero si lo somos, entonces la tiranía es necesaria para conseguir la paz- Explicaba Blood con firme seriedad.

-¡P-Pero, eso es…!- Hablaba Sena con duda e ira mezcladas.

-No escuches lo que dice, Sena- Hablaba Alicia seriamente- Cada cosa que ella dicen no son más que tonterías de una mente retorcida y dañada. No hay duda de que la paz se puede conseguir teniendo fe y confianza unos a los otros como el Ejército Revolucionario pensaba. Si quieres un ejemplo, mira mi mundo. Nosotros hemos paz gracias a la confianza que hay entre personas, ciudades y reinos-

-Como dije anteriormente, eso no es paz. Sino una tranquilidad temporal. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, tal vez no en unas semanas, meses o años; pero eventualmente alguien cometerá un acto que encenderá la chispa de la guerra, una chispa que crecerá hasta convertirse en un incendio totalmente inextinguible. Pero no te preocupes. Spriggan Tail se encargara de tomar control de Earthland antes de que esa chispa se encienda- Dijo la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" seriamente.

-Eso no sucederá. Mis compañeros y yo no permitiremos que conquisten nuestro mundo o que sigan torturando este- Contesto la hoja de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail determinadamente.

-Alicia…- Nombraba Sena comenzando a despejar aquella duda en su mente.

-No hables como si eso estuviera bajo su decisión. El único que puede decidir sobre el destino de otros es el Emperador. Aunque de todas maneras, ustedes no estarán aquí para ver la paz que traeremos a Earthland…porque morirán aquí mismo por mi espada- Dijo Blood amenazantemente.

-Hmm…Tienes razón en que nosotras no veremos aquellos que tu llamas "Paz", pero no será porque moriremos aquí…- Hablaba Alicia tranquilamente.

De un instante a otro, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente y fieros y determinados ojos de color marrón pasó a invocar una larga y afilada espada de estilo japonés que su mano derecha cubierta en un guante de acero instantáneamente sujeto fuertemente por su empuñadura para después blandirla en la dirección en que se encontraba la general de Spriggan Tail presente en aquellas cuevas donde estaba el llamado "Face".

-…Sino porque mis compañeros y yo sin duda te detendremos a ti y al resto de tus tiranos compañeros, Blood- Respondió Alicia con seria ferocidad.

-Nuevamente me estas enseñando esa testarudez. Maldición, en serio fue un desperdicio que nacieras en Earthland…- Blood restablecía su postura de guardia mientras sujetaba firmemente su espada-…Déjame repetir por tercera vez algo que dije el año pasado; Me asegurare de recortar un pedazo de este lindo cabello para recordarte…-

-Tómalo…Si es que puedes- Respondía Alicia con ferocidad.

… _Para defender sus respectivas "Paz", Alicia y Blood se enfrentan seriamente…_

 **Continuara…**


	104. La Diosa de las Armas

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Tercer Arco**

 **Capítulo 32/104: ¡La Diosa de las Armas!**

La guerra entre los magos de Earthland y Helland se intensifica cada vez más. Mientras que solamente la general de Spriggan Tail llamada Miracle se ha alzado con la victoria; los llamados Devil, Icicle, Quake, Blue, Volt y Darkness han caído en feroces combates contra los jóvenes magos de Earthland. Y ahora mismo, otra feroz batalla se está llevando a cabo en las cuevas donde se oculta la herramienta llamada "Face" en el mundo paralelo de Helland.

En aquellas cuevas, Alicia Scarlet y Serena "Sena" Dragneel se encontraron con la general de Spriggan Tail que portaba el nombre de Blood. Tras reconocerse una a la otra luego de que todo un año pasara desde su último encuentro, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y la general de Spriggan Tail empezaron un brutal combate entre ellas.

En aquel combate en donde Blood y ella cruzaban con ferocidad sus espadas, Alicia no solamente pudo demostrar como ahora podía mantenerse en frente de ella luego de su largo y duro entrenamiento, sino que además tanto ella como Sena pudieron descubrir cómo esta general de Spriggan Tail pensaba que todo lo que su ejército había hecho desde su aparición había traído la paz de Helland. Sin compartir ni aceptar la opinión de su oponente, Alicia siguió luchando…

… **Continuación…**

-…No puedo imaginarme como algo como sus actos puedes interpretarse como "Paz"- Comento Alicia seriamente.

-Como dije antes, ante los ojos de personas como ustedes, Spriggan Tail no son más que crueles tiranos. Para entender realmente nuestros actos, deben pensar bien, muy bien. Dime, Revolucionaria, ¿Tu y el Ejército Revolucionario realmente creyeron que esa paz que ustedes planeaban hace cuatro años funcionaria?- Respondía Blood con calma.

-¡¿P-Porque preguntas eso?!- Respondió Sena con leve confusión.

-Lo pregunto porque es tan estúpido que es difícil de creer. Aunque ustedes hayan detenido a todos los ejércitos que luchaban con el objetivo de conquistar y hayan convencido a los ejércitos que luchaban para proteger sus hogares y seres queridos de ya no luchar más, eso no traería paz. Solamente les daría una tranquilidad temporal. Una tranquilidad que se desvanecería por completo con el acto de una sola persona en cualquier momento- Explicaba la general de Spriggan Tail en serio tono.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!- Respondió la joven de cortos cabellos negros iracundamente.

-Lo sé. Porque así son los humanos. Cuando queremos algo, lo tomamos aunque signifique perjudicar a alguien más. Cuando hieren a algo o alguien importante para nosotros, hacemos pagar al culpable aunque este también tenga cosas y gente importante. Estas características gradabas en nosotros genéticamente no podemos negarlas. Ni ustedes, ni yo. Y son estas características las que forman el brutal ciclo que es la guerra- Explico la ser de roja armadura seriamente.

-¡E-Eso es…!- Hablaba Sena con un pequeña pizca de duda en su voz.

-Y el brutal ciclo de la guerra no puede ser detenido por algo tan débil e inestable como la fe y la confianza entre las personas. Lo único que puede detenerlo es algo fuerte e inamovible. Algo como el miedo- Dijo Blood en serio tono.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El miedo?!- Reacciono Sena con gran asombro.

-Así es-Hablaba Blood- Ese devastador sentimiento que es sentido cuando la vida está en peligro…El miedo a la muerte. El miedo es algo que el ser humano no puede evitar sentir ni tampoco desobedecer. Y es debido a eso que el miedo es el arma que el Emperador usa para controlar a los doce generales de Spriggan Tail, y lo que los doce generales usamos para controlar a nuestros sirvientes y conquistados. Tal vez es una cruel realidad, pero es innegable que el miedo que Spriggan Tail trajo a Helland fue la herramienta para conseguir la verdadera paz. Si no me crees, dime, Revolucionaria, ¿Cuántas guerras ha habido desde que Spriggan Tail apareció?-

-¡…!- Se quedó Sena en silencio mientras una expresión de shock se presentaba en su rostro.

-No puedes responder, ¿Verdad? Porque no ha habido ni una sola guerra en Helland desde que Spriggan Tail apareció. Es posible que hayamos atacado y conquistado a pueblos, ciudades y reinos que jamás se involucraron en las guerras, pero fue para asegurarnos que ellos causaran una. Tal vez asesinamos a muchos de aquellos que se rindieron ante nosotros sin combatir, pero fue para que el miedo de los vivos no se marchitara y se revelaran. Tal vez Spriggan Tail si sea un grupo de tiranos…pero si lo somos, entonces la tiranía es necesaria para conseguir la paz- Explicaba Blood con firme seriedad.

-¡P-Pero, eso es…!- Hablaba Sena con duda e ira mezcladas.

-No escuches lo que dice, Sena- Hablaba Alicia seriamente- Cada cosa que ella dicen no son más que tonterías de una mente retorcida y dañada. No hay duda de que la paz se puede conseguir teniendo fe y confianza unos a los otros como el Ejército Revolucionario pensaba. Si quieres un ejemplo, mira mi mundo. Nosotros hemos paz gracias a la confianza que hay entre personas, ciudades y reinos-

-Como dije anteriormente, eso no es paz. Sino una tranquilidad temporal. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, tal vez no en unas semanas, meses o años; pero eventualmente alguien cometerá un acto que encenderá la chispa de la guerra, una chispa que crecerá hasta convertirse en un incendio totalmente inextinguible. Pero no te preocupes. Spriggan Tail se encargara de tomar control de Earthland antes de que esa chispa se encienda- Dijo la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" seriamente.

-Eso no sucederá. Mis compañeros y yo no permitiremos que conquisten nuestro mundo o que sigan torturando este- Contesto la hoja de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail determinadamente.

-Alicia…- Nombraba Sena comenzando a despejar aquella duda en su mente.

-No hables como si eso estuviera bajo su decisión. El único que puede decidir sobre el destino de otros es el Emperador. Aunque de todas maneras, ustedes no estarán aquí para ver la paz que traeremos a Earthland…porque morirán aquí mismo por mi espada- Dijo Blood amenazantemente.

-Hmm…Tienes razón en que nosotras no veremos aquellos que tu llamas "Paz", pero no será porque moriremos aquí…- Hablaba Alicia tranquilamente.

De un instante a otro, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente y fieros y determinados ojos de color marrón pasó a invocar una larga y afilada espada de estilo japonés que su mano derecha cubierta en un guante de acero que instantáneamente sujeto fuertemente por su empuñadura para después blandirla en la dirección en que se encontraba la general de Spriggan Tail presente en aquellas cuevas donde estaba el llamado "Face".

-…Sino porque mis compañeros y yo sin duda te detendremos a ti y al resto de tus tiranos compañeros, Blood- Respondió Alicia con seria ferocidad.

-Nuevamente me estas enseñando esa testarudez. Maldición, en serio fue un desperdicio que nacieras en Earthland…- Blood restablecía su postura de guardia mientras sujetaba firmemente su espada-…Déjame repetir por tercera vez algo que dije el año pasado; Me asegurare de recortar un pedazo de este lindo cabello para recordarte…-

-Tómalo…Si es que puedes- Respondía Alicia con ferocidad.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras; tanto Alicia como Blood simplemente se quedaron en un serio silencio mientras se mantenían en guardia en sus posiciones distanciadas por varios metros de distancia y con sus respectivas sujetadas con firmeza espadas siendo apuntadas una contra la otra. Varios segundos pasaron, y ambas magas se mantenían de igual manera mientras la miembro del Ejército Revolucionario ahí presente solamente podía mantenerse en silencio y temerosa.

Pero justamente en el siguiente segundo; Alicia y Blood se desvanecieron repentinamente de sus anteriores posiciones y volvieron a aparecer igual de rápido en el centro de aquellas cuevas con las espadas que sostenían firmemente sus manos colisionando una contra la otra. Una colisión que aparte de lanzar numerosas pequeñas ardientes chispas por los aires, también creo unos fuertes vientos que levanto grandes nubes de polvo del rocoso suelo y ondas sonoras que hicieron temblar las rocosas paredes y techos de aquella cueva.

-¡Ah!- Grito Sena siendo empujada con leve potencia hacia atrás por aquellas ondas de choque.

Aun con sus rocosos alrededores temblando fuertemente por sus actos, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y la general de Spriggan Tail se mantuvieron con sus miradas conectadas de igual manera que sus filosas espadas y siguieron empujando estas una contra la otra de tal manera que sus respectivos pies empezaron a causar severas grietas en el suelo debido a la presión que ejercían sus firmes pisadas.

Y luego de varios segundos en esta situación, ambas mujeres espadachines separaron sus cortantes armas y dieron unos respectivos saltos de gran distancia a direcciones contrarias. Pero en el instante en que sus pies rodeados en las botas metálicas de su roja armadura volvieron a tocar el suelo, Blood mostro un total de cuatro largos y afilados cuchillos que se ocultadas entre los dedos de su mano derecha e inmediatamente los lanzo con gran poder y velocidad a la dirección de su oponente.

Ante esto, Alicia utilizo la filosa espada de estilo japonés que sujetaban sus manos vestidas en guantes de acero para bloquear fácilmente cada uno de los cuatro cuchillos que habían sido lanzados a su dirección. Pero tras esto, Alicia abrió sus ojos marrones con pequeña sorpresa al presenciar como Blood ahora se encontraba a centímetros en frente de ella y como ella blandió la espada que sujetaba con su mano derecha en una estocada en dirección a su cabeza.

Pero ante esto, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente movió su cabeza hacia un lado con gran velocidad y seriedad reflejada en su rostro y fácilmente esquivo aquella estocada por parte de la espada de su enemiga. Y con esta justamente en frente de ella, una seria Alicia utilizo su apretado puño derecho para lanzar un golpe hacia su rostro oculto.

Pero antes de que aquel potente golpe de la joven maga de Fairy Tail llegara al casco que cubría su cabeza y ocultaba su rostro, Blood sujeto el brazo derecho de esta con gran firmeza por parte de su mano izquierda e inmediatamente la lanzo con gran poder en dirección al rocoso techo de aquellas cuevas.

Aunque restableciendo con gran facilidad el control de su cuerpo lanzado en medio del aire, en vez de chocar brutalmente contra el rocoso techo, la joven Scarlet termino clavando firmemente sus pies en este para después impulsarse del mismo y descender con gran velocidad en dirección a la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" y dirigir un potente golpe con la espada que portaban sus manos hacia ella.

Presenciando esto, Blood inmediatamente coloco la larga y filosa espada que empuñaba su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza y de manera vertical para bloquear el fuerte golpe que Alicia dirigió hacia ella con su filosa espada. Ante esta acción, Alicia y Blood se encontraban nuevamente frente a frente con sus respectivas espadas conectadas y empujándose una a la otra con notable fuerza por parte de sus dueñas.

-Oh. Tú fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y balance parece haber mejorado un poco. ¿Qué paso? ¿La conversación que tuvimos hace un momento te hizo volverte más fuerte? ¿O es que antes solo estabas calentando?- Preguntaba Blood mientras empuñaba su espada.

-Cree lo que quieres. Lo único que yo sé es que usare esta fuerza para vencerte- Respondió Alicia haciendo lo mismo.

-Pequeña insolente. Entonces, creo que yo también me esforzare un poco más- Comento la general de Spriggan Tail.

Después de que la mujer que se encontraba vestida de pies a cabeza con una reluciente armadura del más puro color rojo sangre, esta utilizo una increíble fuerza y velocidad para clavar una poderosa patada en el desprotegido abdomen de la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul con la que chocaba espadas, y ante esto, aquella joven no solamente termino escupiendo pequeñas gotas de saliva y sangre, sino que además salió disparada hacia el lado contrario al golpe.

Pero gracias a la reluciente armadura que vestía su torso y a su propia resistencia, Alicia pudo resistir fácilmente el dolor causado por aquella patada para después pisar el rocoso piso con gran firmeza y lograr detener su retroceder. Pero tras esto, Alicia volvió a dirigir su mirar de ojos marrones en dirección a su enemiga y se sorprendió de pequeña manera al notar como esta ya se encontraba ante su vista.

-¡¿Desapareció?!- Alicia paso de estar sorprendida y afilar su mirada- ¡No hay manera que eso pase…!-

Pensando aquellas palabras, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail inmediatamente paso a darse la vuelta con inhumana velocidad y con su larga espada de estilo japonés colocada en posición vertical, ella logro bloquear la potente estocada que la llamada Blood ejecuto contra su persona con la filosa espada que empuñaba firmemente su mano derecha, y haciendo esto, la joven Scarlet pudo sentir como una fuerte corriente de aire causada por este impacto roso su rostro y agito sus largos cabellos.

-¡Tch! ¿Atacando por la espalda? Eso no es algo que haría un espadachín. Aunque no es que esperara que alguien tuviera algo de honor desde un principio- Dijo Alicia manteniendo firme la guardia que era su espada.

-No te confundas. Aunque use una espada, nunca me he considera a mí misma una espadachín. Pero sin duda tengo honor. El honor de ser un general de Spriggan Tail. Y es por ese honor que tengo que eliminar a cualquiera que se atreva a oponerse a mi ejercito…Por el medio que sea necesario- Contesto Blood siguiendo empujando fuertemente la estocada que su espada producía.

-Ya veo…-Hablaba Alicia-…Creo que es la primera cosa con la que concordamos. Después de todo, yo tampoco me considero a mí misma una espadachín. Yo…Soy una maga de Fairy Tail-

En el instante en que la joven Scarlet dijo aquellas palabras, Blood noto como mientras la mano derecha de esta empuñaba firmemente la larga espada de estilo japonés que bloqueaba la estocada de su espada, su mano izquierda se encontraba siendo apuntada en dirección a su abdomen al mismo tiempo que se rodeaba de una brillante luz dorada para que luego su dueña gritara ferozmente...

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

Con una feroz Alicia gritando el nombre de su hechizo, su mano derecha rodeada en una brillante luz dorada paso a liberar de un instante a otro un enorme rayo formado de la misma y que impacto directamente en el cuerpo armado de Blood que se encontraba en justamente en frente de ella. Y siendo golpeado por este enorme, luminoso y ardiente rayo de luz dorada, la llamada Blood fue obligada a retroceder en la dirección en que este la empujada.

Pero luego de haber sido obligada a retroceder varios metros, la general de Spriggan Tail paso a pisar el rocoso suelo con destructiva firmeza y extendiendo con brutal fuerza su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante, ella despejo por completo a aquel enorme rayo de luz dorada que golpe su cuerpo. Pero tras esto, se podía apreciar como la roja armadura de Blood mostraba algunas mínimas señales de quemaduras y rasguños.

-...Y hare lo que sea para proteger a mis queridos compañeros y derrotar a aquellos que traten de lastimarlos- Exclamo Alicia con firme seriedad.

-M-Maldita…-Hablo Blood con un claro tono de desprecio.

Después de esa muy leve conversación, la seria y determinada joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente extendió su brazo y palma izquierda en dirección a la mujer vestida en una roja armadura a unos metros de distancia de su posición y una vez más volvió a revestirla en una brillante luz de puro color dorado para luego volver a gritar fuertemente…

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

En ese mismo instante, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail volvió a expulsar de la palma de su mano derecha un enorme y poderoso rayo de luz dorada que arrasaba con el rocoso suelo mientras volaba velozmente por los aires en la dirección en la que yacía la general de Spriggan Tail, la cual en vez de moverse simplemente paso a estrujar con más firmeza la empuñadura de su larga espada.

Aumentando la fuerza de su empuñar con cada nanosegundo que pasaba hasta que el enorme rayo de luz dorada que era el ataque de su oponente estuvo en frente de ella, la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" instantáneamente dirigió un veloz estocada hacia su dirección y al momento del choque entre ambas, el enorme rayo de luz dorada termino convirtiéndose en numerosos haces de luz dorada que se chocaron destructivamente contra el suelo, paredes y techos de aquella cueva y la volvieron a hacer temblar fuertemente.

-…- Se quedó Alicia en silencio con su frustrada mirada al presenciar.

-¡¿Despego un ataque de magia pura con una simple estocada?! ¡I-Imposible! ¡Su fuerza es ridícula!- Pensaba Sena presenciando todo a la distancia.

-¿Creíste que iba a volver a caer en el mismo truco por segunda vez? Me subestimas demasiado- Dijo Blood en arrogante tono.

-Tal vez. Entonces, déjame enseñarte una de los nuevos hechizos que aprendí solamente para enfrentarte…Blood- Contesto Alicia con serio tono pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de decir aquellas palabras, la seria y determinada joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente y ojos marrones aumento en leve nivel la fuerza con la que su mano derecha blandía la empuñadura de la filosa espada de estilo japonés al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda una vez más se revestía en una dorada y luminosa luz que ella poco a poco iba moviendo por el acero de su cortante arma.

-¡Oh, luz y poder de las brillante siete estrellas…!-Hablaba Alicia-¡...Bendigan y vistan a esta noble arma que empuño y otórguenle el sagrado poder para iluminar a la oscuridad y cortar el cielo! ¡El noble sable de las estrellas!-

Diciendo cada una de aquellas palabras con un serio tono, Alicia había pasado su mano izquierda bañada en una luminosa luz dorada por todo el filoso y largo acero de la espada que empuñaba su mano derecha y había vestido a esta con el mismo. Y luego de esto, la seria joven Scarlet levanto aquella espada en dirección hacia arriba y provoco que la luz dorada que le revestía aumentara notablemente su resplandor para que luego ella gritara ferozmente…

 **-¡Tenkuu no Ken!-**

En el instante en que Alicia exclamo determinadamente el nombre de su nuevo hechizo, el deslumbrante brillo dorada que liberaba su espada disminuyo levemente y así pudo enseñar como está ahora no solamente se encontraba rodeada por un aura mágica de color dorado, sino como la brillante luz que le rodeaba había adoptado su mismísima forma.

-Oh, conque rodeaste a tu espada con el poder de la Magia de Cuerpo Celestial. ¿Es ese el nuevo hechizo que mencionaste? ¿Crees que podrás derrotarme con algo como eso?- Preguntaba Blood con tranquilidad.

-¡Compruébalo por ti misma!- Exclamo Alicia ferozmente.

Exclamando aquellas palabras, una Alicia con una feroz mirada en sus ojos marrones se impulsó con una inhumana velocidad en dirección a Blood y en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo logro posicionarse justamente en frente de ella para blandir su espada rodeada en una brillante silueta de luz dorada a su persona. Pero observando como el arma de su oponente se acercaba a su posición, una seria Blood se preparó para bloquearlo con su propia larga espada, al menos hasta que…

-¡…!- Mostro Blood una expresión de sorpresa detrás del casco que ocultaba su rostro.

Repentinamente, en vez de bloquear el ataque de si oponente con un golpe proveniente de su larga espada de acerco, aquella general de Spriggan Tail dio un amplio salto en dirección hacia atrás y esquivo el horizontal corte que el acero y luz que formaba la espada que la joven maga de Fairy Tail empuñaba, el cual paso a centímetros de su abdomen cubierto por el rojo acero de la armadura que cubría su cuerpo.

Pero en aquel mismo instante, se pudo apreciar como en el rocoso suelo y paredes de aquella cueva que se encontraban en la misma dirección en donde la brillante espada de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se movió, aparecieron de la nada unos amplios y profundos cortes que causaran un fortuito temblor en estas. Observando esto a través del mirar de su casco, Blood presentaba una expresión de frustración en su ser.

-Ha destruido gran parte de las paredes y suelo con el simple mover de su espada…Eso no fue una simple fuerza de su parte. Fue el poder de su espada en sí. Hasta yo tengo que admitir que sería peligroso si esa espada me golpea…Por el momento tendré que mantenerme a la defensiva- Pensaba Blood seriamente

-¡No escaparas!- Exclamo Alicia feroz y seriamente.

Llena de determinación y ferocidad, aquella joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente siguió acercándose y manteniéndose en frente de la mujer adulta vestida con una armadura de rojo sangre con la bestial velocidad que poseía su cuerpo y utilizando la misma velocidad, ella lanzaba numerosos golpes de arriba abajo y derecha a izquierda con la larga espada revestida en Magia de Cuerpo Celestial que empuñaban firmemente sus manos hacia su dirección.

Pero de igual manera, la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" siguió retrocediendo con una gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que esquivaba con gran rapidez y agilidad cada uno de los golpes que la joven maga de Fairy Tail lanzaba a su dirección con su larga y cortante espada de estilo japonés revestida por un silueta hecha con una brillante luz dorada y con su misma forma.

Aquella situación en la que se encontraban Blood y Alicia simplemente siguió y siguió mientras los numerosos golpes que esta última lanzaba tan rápida y fuertemente causaban varios cortes de gran ampliar y profundidad en los rocosos suelos, paredes y techo de aquella cueva en donde estaban y también unos fuertes vientos que levantaban densas nubes de polvo y rosaban la piel y cabellos de la miembro del Ejército Revolucionario ahí presente.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Mantenerse aquí está empezando a volverse peligroso! ¡P-Pero yo no puedo retirarme ahora…Todavía tengo el deber de activar "Face"! ¡Así que gana, Alicia…Gana para que podamos traer la verdadera paz a este mundo!- Pensaba Sena mientras resistía aquel fuerte viento difícilmente.

Mientras la llamada Serena "Sena" Dragneel seguía observando a la distancia; Los segundos que llevaba aquella escena entre Blood y Alicia llegaron a convertirse en varios minutos mientras sus alrededores seguían temblando debido a los numerosos ataques fallidos de esta última. Pero esquivando ágil y velozmente cada uno de los ataques de su joven rival, Blood observaba detalladamente con una capacitada mirada cada uno de los movimientos de esta.

-Aunque tengas un espada con un magnifico corte, no servirá de nada si no puedes llegar a darme con ella- Hablo Blood con total calma mientras esquivaba velozmente cada uno de los ataques de Alicia.

-¡Tch!- Rechisto Alicia frustrada mientras pensaba- ¡Ella es demasiado rápida! ¡No puede acertarle ningún golpe! ¡En ese caso…!-

-¡Aquí!- Exclamo Blood repentinamente.

En el instante en que la general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente exclamo esa simple palabra de manera tan repentinamente, la espada que ella empuñaba con su mano derecha inmediatamente volvió a dirigirse en forma de estocada hacia la joven maga de Fairy Tail que digirió numerosos ataques hacia su persona.

Pero gracias a que había estado viendo cada uno de los golpes que Alicia dirigía hacia ella con su brillosa y cortante espada, Blood guio la veloz y poderosa estocada de su espada por una ruta en que no colisiono con los ataques de esta joven y en la que se terminaría encajando en el estómago desprotegida de esta. Aunque justamente antes de esto ocurriera, Alicia grito repentina y fuertemente…

 **-¡Meteor!-**

Justamente en el instante en que aquella palabra surgió de los labios de la joven Scarlet, todo el cuerpo de esta se vio vestido por una brillante aura de color dorada en menos de un segundo y para que después ella diera un amplio salto hacia atrás con una velocidad que superaba mucho a la anterior que poseía. Una velocidad que le permitió esquivar la estocada de la espada de Blood justo cuando esta estaba a unos centímetros y fracciones de nanosegundos de enterrarse en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Blood sorprendido.

Literalmente después del nanosegundo en que había esquivado la estocada de la larga y afilada espada de su oponente, una seria Alicia que se encontraba rodeada por la brillante luz de "Meteoro" volvió a posicionarse justamente en frente de ella en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo gracias a su velocidad mejorada y en el mismo lapso de tiempo, sujeto con firmeza la empuñadura de su espada de estilo japonés revestida en la brillante luz dorada de su magia y la levanto por encima de su cabeza con notable fuerza

-¡Maldición! ¡Se hizo más rápida…No tengo tiempo para moverme…Esta mocosa…!- Reacciono una Blood con gran frustración.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Gritaba Alicia con gran ferocidad.

Liberando un grito lleno con toda su determinación, ferocidad y decisión; Alicia descendió con increíble fuerza, velocidad y de manera horizontal su larga espada en dirección a la Blood que se encontraba en frente de ella y que poseía el suficiente tiempo para hacer retroceder su cuerpo. Pero que si poseyó suficiente tiempo para colocar su propia espada en posición vertical y en dirección a la larga espada que su enemiga acercaba a ella.

Pero en el instante en que el acero que formaba a la larga espada que empuñaba Blood se conectó con el acero rodeado en la brillante luz dorada de las estrellas que formaba a la filosa espada que empuñaba Alicia, esta primera se vio dividida a la mitad sin oponer ni un gramo de resistencia y permitiéndole a esta segunda seguir descendiendo y realizar un potente y amplio corte en su objetivo, el torso revestido de acero de la general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente.

-¡Ah…!- Grito Blood recibiendo un brutal corte en su pecho.

-¡Bien, un golpe directo!- Pensó Sena sonriente al presenciar el combate a la distancia.

-¡Acabare con esto ahora!- Exclamo Alicia decididamente.

Diciendo esas palabras tras clavas un corte de arriba hacia abajo en el pecho de su enemiga, la seria joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail siguió blandiendo con firmeza su larga espada revestida en una silueta de luz dorada y empezó a hacerle subir nuevamente en dirección hacia la mujer llamada Blood que se encontraba en frente de ella. Pero de repentina manera, Alicia se sorprendió al sentir como el avanzar de su espada fue detenido.

Más específicamente hablando; Alicia abrió sus ojos marrones con gran y temible impresión al presenciar como su larga y afilada espada revestida en la poderosa luz dorada de su Magia de Cuerpo Celestial ahora se encontraba siendo brutalmente estrujada por una mano derecha cubierta en un reluciente acero del más sangriento color rojo que formaba a la armadura que vestía todo el cuerpo de la mujer que portaba el nombre de Blood.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Atrapo mi "Espada del Cielo" con su mano?! ¡Imposible!- Reacciono Alicia con profunda sorpresa y confusión.

-Maldita mocosa…- Susurro Blood con un enojado tono.

Tras haber dicho esas dos simples palabras con un débil pero aun amenazante susurro, Blood paso a estrujar el largo acero cubierto en una dorada luz que sujetaba su mano derecha con tal brutal fuerza que la espada que empuñaba Alicia se quebró a la mitad justamente para que después esta misma general de Spriggan Tail dirigiera su mano izquierda en dirección a esta misma joven maga de Fairy Tail que yacía de pie en frente de ella.

Pero a unos pocos centímetros de que la mano de su enemiga vestida en una armadura rojo sangre lograra llegar completamente hasta ella, una Alicia que seguía revestida en la brillante aura dorada de su "Meteoro" utilizo el colosal aumento de velocidad que este le proporciona para dar un rápido y realmente amplio salto de varios metros de altura hacia atrás y alejarse de que esta.

Y haciendo esto, la joven Scarlet se deshizo de la quebrada espada que su mano derecha seguía empuñando y paso a invocar una reluciente espada de estilo medieval en cada una de sus manos cubiertas en guantes de acero.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Ken: Nitoryu!-**

Exclamando aquellas palabras, la seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente provoco que las dos cortantes espadas que ahora sujetaban firmemente sus manos se vieran revestidas por la misma brillante silueta de luz dorada que poseía su anterior arma.

Y estando ahora varios metros de distancia de la llamada Blood, Alicia no solamente observo con asombro como el potente corte que había acertado en el cuerpo de esta se presentaba en forma de un diminuto corte en la zona de su armadura que se encontraba debajo de su voluptuoso pecho, sino que también apreciaba como toda la metálica vestimenta de esta ahora presentaba un ligero destello de un tono de rojo más ligero que el suyo.

-¡¿Q-Que está ocurriendo?!- Pensaba una seria Alicia- ¡El tamaño del corte de mi espada es realmente pequeño…y ella parece no haber sufrido casi daño! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Mi "Espada del Cielo" puede cortar en pedazos el acero con solamente el aire que genera su movimiento! ¡Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo resistir un ataque directo de ella tan fácilmente y sobre todo, atraparla como si nada?! ¡Esa armadura que está vistiendo… ¿De qué está hecha?!-

-En serio eres una maldita mocosa...-Hablaba Blood con un tono de desprecio-…De todas las cosas que has dicho y que has hecho hasta el momento, esto realmente se lleva el premio. Que yo, una de los generales de Spriggan Tail sea rebajada a ponerse seria en contra de una maldita mocosa que hace todo sus esfuerzos para mantenerse de pie en frente de mi…Nunca he sido tan humillada en mi vida. Realmente, realmente te lo hare pagar caro-

-¿Ponerte seria? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba la joven Scarlet con confusión.

-Tú eres lista, descúbrelo por ti misma. Aunque dudo mucho que esa herida que tienes te deje pensar bien- Comento Blood calmadamente.

-¿Herida?- Repitió la joven peliescarlata confundida.

Vaya, ¿No te has dado cuenta?- Mencionaba la general de Spriggan Tail con sarcasmo.

-¡¿A qué te refi…?!-

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, Alicia abrió sus ojos marrones de gran manera al sentir de repentina manera como su cuerpo fue invadido por un ligero pero notable dolor que la obligo a caer arrodillada al rocoso suelo. Y ante esto, la joven Scarlet paso a observar su propio cuerpo y descubrió impactada como la parte baja del costado derecho de la armadura que cubría todo su torso se encontraba levemente destrozada y enseñaba como su piel detrás de esta poseía un corte de leve ampliar y que liberaba múltiples hilos de sangre.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿En qué momento…?!-

Pero nuevamente antes de poder terminar de hablar, aquella adolorida joven maga de Fairy Tail pudo recordar de repentina manera como cuando había esquivado la mano de la general de Spriggan Tail hace tan solo un segundo, esta había logrado pasar a solamente unos pocos centímetros de aquel lugar donde ella ahora poseía una notable herida.

-¡N-No puede ser… ¿Fue en aquel momento?! ¡¿Me causaste una herida de este tamaño con el simple rose de tu mano?!- Reacciono Alicia asombrada mientras era invadida por un leve dolor.

-Correcto. Pero no creas que ha terminado solamente con eso- Hablo Blood apretando fuertemente sus puños y nudillos.

Tras haber dicho aquellas palabras; la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" simplemente desapareció de la posición en donde se encontraba para volver a aparecer en menos de un nanosegundo justamente en frente de la herida joven maga de Fairy Tail para luego dirigir con gran rapidez y poder su apretado puño derecha en dirección de esta misma.

Presenciando esto con asombro, Alicia no tuvo más opción que resistir el dolor de su reciente herida e inmediatamente pisar con dura firmeza el rocoso suelo mientras cruzaba las dos brillantes espadas revestidas en las siluetas de luz dorada que era su Magia de Cuerpo Celestial que empuñaban sus manos en frente de ella como si fueran un escudo.

Pero en el simple momento en que las dos espadas rodeadas en la dorada luz de la magia de Alicia se conectaron con el apretado puño derecho que Blood dirigía hacia ellas, estas se terminaron rompiéndose instantáneamente en numerosos pedazos y permitieron a este potente golpe seguir su ruta y clavarse con gran violencia en el rostro desprotegido de Alicia, la cual no pudo evitar salir volando al lado contrario a este en el siguiente segundo.

-¡Ah…!- Gimió Alicia con dolor tras recibir aquel golpe.

-¡Alicia!- Grito Sena con preocupación al presenciar aquella escena.

Sin control alguno de su herido cuerpo, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail voló fuertemente por los aires de aquella cueva donde estaban hasta que eventualmente cayó a su rocoso suelo para rodar brutalmente por este y hasta terminar colisionando rudamente contra una de sus paredes igual de rocosas. Y estando arrinconada contra aquella pared con un cuerpo lleno de rasguños, moretones y un sangrante corte a un costado de este, Alicia abría sus marrones ojos con dificultad.

Y al hacer esto, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul se percató nuevamente con asombro como la general de Spriggan Tail que enfrentaba se encontraba una vez más en frente de su posición y con la metálica planta de su pie derecho dirigiéndose hacia su rostro con gran fuerza y velocidad. Pero antes de que esta bota de acero rojo llegara a su rostro, resistiendo el gran dolor que sentía, Alicia movió su cuerpo herido y provoco que la patada de su enemiga se clavara en la rocosa pared y causara un gran cráter en ella.

Y estando una vez a varios metros de su oponente debido a los numerosos saltos que dio con su cuerpo herido, una seria Alicia instantáneamente utilizo su magia de "Re-Equipar" para invocar numerosas espadas, dagas, lanzas, hachas y muchas otras cortantes armas de diferentes tamaños y formas y hacerlas levitar por encima de su persona al mismo tiempo que las revestía con la brillante luz dorada de su Magia de Cuerpo Celestial.

-Oh. Es un impresionante número de armas. Y que logres controlarlas todas al mismo tiempo que les agregas el poder de tu otra magia…En serio, que una maldita mocosa impertinente como tu posea tal talento mágico…Que desperdicio- Comento Blood con tranquila actitud.

-¡Vayan!- Exclamo Alicia fuertemente.

Declarando aquellas palabras llenas de ferocidad, Alicia provoco que cada una de las cortantes armas que se mantenían flotando sobre su cuerpo con unas siluetas de luz dorada rodeándolas saliera disparada como un misil en dirección a la llamada Blood.

Pero manteniéndose con total calma en su posición, aquella mujer adulta vestida de pies a cabeza con una armadura de sangriento color rojo que ahora mostraba un leve destello de un rojo de un tono más ligero, simplemente utilizo su mano derecha para clavar veloces y poderosos golpes en cada arma que se acercaba a sus alrededores.

Duro varios segundos, pero eventualmente cada una de las cortantes armas rodeadas en la luz dorada de la Magia de Cuerpo Celestial que Alicia había dirigido en dirección a la llamada Blood se encontraban convertidas en miles de pedazos de acero dispersos por todo el rocoso suelo de aquellas cuevas por los simples golpes que esta última inserto en ellas con su mano derecha.

-Tch, las destruyo todas. ¡Entonces…!- Exclamo Alicia determinadamente.

De un segundo a otro, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail piso el rocoso suelo con gran firmeza con aquellas botas marrones que vestían sus pies y extendió su brazo y palma derecha en la dirección en la que se encontraba aquella calmada general de Spriggan Tail, y justamente en aquel momento, la mano de esta misma joven fue rodeada por un deslumbrante brillo dorado de gran tamaño.

 **-¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!-**

Gritando el nombre de aquel hechizo por tercera vez durante el curso de la batalla, la joven Scarlet provoco que la palma de su mano derecha disparara con colosal potencia un destructivo rayo de energía dorada que arrasaba con el rocoso suelo mientras avanzaba por los aires hacia la general de Spriggan Tail ahí presente. Pero observando a través del mirar de su casco lo que se acercaba a su persona, Blood simplemente se limitó a extender su brazo derecho hacia adelante.

Haciendo esto, Blood provoco que el enorme y poderoso rayo de luz dorada que Alicia le había disparado impactara en la palma de su mano derecha, aunque el cuerpo de esta ni siquiera se había inmutado por aquel fuerte impacto. Es más; con el rayo de luz dorada que liberaba potentemente la palma de la mano derecha de la joven maga de Fairy Tail todavía impactando en la palma de su mano derecha, la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" empezó a acotar la distancia entre ambas con un calmado caminar hacia su dirección.

Segundo a segundo, los varios metros que separaban a Alicia y a Blood se convirtieron en pocos centímetros mientras que el rayo dorado que esta primera liberaba de su mano derecha se iba haciendo cada vez más corto por el acercar de esta segunda. Eventualmente, Blood logro posicionarse justamente en frente de Alicia e hizo desaparecer el poderoso rayo dorado que esta disparaba al estrujar fuertemente su mano derecha con su propia mano derecha.

-¡AAAAHHH…!-

El potente grito de dolor que Alicia liberaba al sentir como los huesos de su mano derecha eran aplastados por el estrujar de la mano derecha de Blood fue detenido cuando la mano izquierda de esta misma general de Spriggan Tail que se encontraba en frente de su ser paso a estrujar fuertemente su cuello para levantarla y hacer que sus pies se despegaran de la rocosa tierra que era el suelo de aquellas cuevas.

-¡A-Ah…Ah…!- Gemía Alicia con dolor ante su gran falta de aire al ser estrangulada.

-¡E-Esto es malo! ¡Alicia e-está en problema…Y-Yo…n-no puedo moverme!- Pensaba Sena temblorosa al presenciar todo a la lejanía.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegaste. ¿Algunas ultimas pa…? ¿Eh?- Reacciono Blood confundida.

Antes de poder seguir hablando, Blood noto con confusión y algo de asombro como la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente que ella estrujaba fuertemente del cuello ahora poseía sus marrones ojos completamente cerrados y también había dejado de moverse su cuerpo con dolor y forcejeo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está muerta? Pensé que aguantaría un poco más- Comentaba Blood con total calma.

Observando mejor el voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo de aquella joven maga de Fairy Tail que ella sujetaba firmemente del cuello, la general de Spriggan Tail pudo notar como el más o menos amplio corte que esta poseía en su costado izquierdo y que ella había causado poseía numerosos hilos de sangre que se habían corrido hasta terminar cayendo al rocoso suelo donde Alicia estaba antes parada y formar un gran charco de la misma.

-Ya veo-Hablaba Blood- La herida que le hice le hizo desangrarse más rápido de lo que ella y yo pensábamos. Esa mocosa debió estar tan concentrada en mí que ni siquiera lo noto. Maldición, tiene bastante suerte de morir de esta forma. Yo estaba preparada para…-

Pero nuevamente la general de Spriggan Tail detuvo su hablar al notar algo que atrajo ligeramente su atención. Ese "algo" se trataba de nada más que de la mano derecha que tocaba la parte delantera del casco que cubría su rostro y que pertenecía a la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail que Blood sujetaba ahora ligeramente el cuello y que poseía sus marrones ojos abiertos y llenos de seria determinación para después pasar a gritar de un segundo a otro…

 **-¡Minimus Sema!-**

En el instante en que una feroz Alicia grito aquellas palabras con gran fuerza desde lo más profundo de su garganta, su mano derecha que se encontraba tocando el centro del rojo casco que cubría la cabeza y rostro de la llamada Blood fue el punto de inicio para una gigantesca explosión que mezclaba una destellante luz dorada y unos ardientes llamas carmesís que surgió de un segundo a otro.

Cubriendo el cuello para arriba de aquella general de Spriggan Tail, aquella enorme explosión de luz dorada y llamas carmesís no solamente provoco una onda sonora que puso a temblar a aquellas amplias cuevas donde todos estabas, sino que también obligo a la llamada Blood a soltar el cuello de la joven maga de Fairy Tail que estrujaba y luego a retroceder con un no balanceado caminar.

Y con sus pies que vestían botas marrones nuevamente tocando el rocoso suelo, una seria Alicia observaba con sus marrones ojos como no solo todo el cuello para arriba de Blood se encontraba cubierto por una enorme, densa y candente nube de humo creada por la reciente explosión, sino también como pedazos del metálico casco de sangriento color rojo que cubría la cabeza de esta caían al través de este humo poco a poco.

-¡Alicia… ¿Estas bien?!- Reacciono Sena sorprendida y alegre al haber observado aquella escena.

-Sí, lo estoy. Lamento haberte preocupado, Sena. Pero sigue quedando al margen un poco más de tiempo…-Respondió Alicia mientras observaba a su enemiga y pensaba-…Parece que su casco se rompió, pero sigue consiente. Es algo totalmente imposible de creer. El "Minimus Sema" es una versión comprimida de "Sema", así que normalmente que este impacte a quemarropa justamente en la cabeza debería decapitar por completo a una persona. Pero ella sigue estando viva. En serio, ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Si ella posee tal resistencia, ¿Por qué se molestaba en esquivar mis ataques desde un principio?-

-En serio, en serio eres una maldita mocosa…Hacerte la muerta justamente entre mis manos y atacarme literalmente en mi rostro. Quien sabe que me hubiera pasado si no hubiera mejorado toda mi armadura incluyendo mi casco…Realmente te gusta humillarme, ¿Verdad?- Hablaba Blood en calmado pero amenazante tono mientras toda su cabeza yacía cubierta por un denso humo

-¿Mejorado?- Repitió Alicia confundida.

-Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo demonios es que sigues viva? Con esa cantidad de sangre que has perdido deberías estar más que muerta- Preguntaba la general de Spriggan Tail.

-No me subestimes, por favor. Incluso desde que era niña, yo estaba acostumbrada a perder un litro de sangre o más durante alguna batalla. Esta pequeña cantidad no me afecta para nada- Contesto Alicia mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Estás diciendo que incluso si pierdes un litro de sangre no morirás?-Hablaba Blood- Más que impresionante, creo que eso te hace alguna clase de monstruo. Aunque no creo que yo sea alguien para hablar de eso. Pero de todas manera…-

Mientras la general de Spriggan Tail que cargaba con el apodo de "Diosa de las Armas" hablaba en un tono calmado y tranquilo pero que aun así transmitía una sensación de amenaza, las leves corrientes del aire por fin pasearon por aquellas cuevas y despejaron el denso humo que cubría toda la cabeza de esta. En aquel mismo instante, Alicia afilo aún más su seria mirada de ojos marrones mientras una Sena que observaba todo a la distancia abrió sus ojos cafés con gran impresión.

-…En serio es un maldito desperdicio que hayas nacido en Earthland, mocosa- Dijo Blood con su rostro al descubierto.

Con el casco rojo de esta siendo ahora numerosos pedazos dispersados por el rocoso suelo, una seria joven Scarlet y una realmente sorprendida joven Dragneel presenciaban como aquello que era el rostro de la llamada Blood no solamente poseía unos cortos cabellos de ningún otro color que de un hermoso escarlata y unos ojos marrones que no mostraban nada más que frialdad, sino también como tenía la forma de un rostro que la joven maga de Fairy Tail ahí presente literalmente conocía desde su nacimiento.

-¡E-Erza Scarlet…!- Nombraba Serena "Sena" Dragneel al observar el verdadero rostro de aquella general de Spriggan Tail.

-El rostro de mi madre…- Pensó Alicia con gran seria.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué yo posea el mismo rostro que la maestra de gremio te sorprende tanto?- Preguntaba la Erza Scarlet de Helland con total calma.

-Para nada. En realidad, creo que yo lo sabía desde hace un tiempo. No importe si es este mundo o el mío, solamente "Titania" posee unas habilidades de espada como las tuyas. Pero lo que si me sorprende es que sepas quien es exactamente tu doble de Earthland- Contesto la joven Scarlet seriamente.

-Por supuesto que lo sé- Hablaba la llamada Blood- Luego de que tú y tus amiguitos irrumpieran en el barco del Emperador el año pasado; el Emperador les tomo algo de interés y me ordeno investigar a su gremio. Como yo soy la líder de la división de espionaje de Spriggan Tail, obviamente recibía los informes de investigación. Así fue como descubrí que mi doble era la maestra de Fairy Tail. No puedes imaginarte la ira que sentir en aquel momento. Por poco y destruya todo mi fortaleza con tal solo pensar que mi doble de Earthland era la líder de un montón de estúpidos que le faltaban tanto el respeto al Emperador y a Spriggan Tail…Me dieron ganas de vomitar-

-Viendo que tú eres su doble, yo digo lo mismo. Entonces, si investigaste a mi gremio, debes saber quién soy yo, ¿Verdad?- Menciono Alicia seriamente.

-Si. Eres la hija de mi doble de Earthland. ¿Y eso que? ¿Crees que de alguna manera estamos relacionadas? Lo lamento, pero yo no lo veo para nada así. Independientemente de quien seas o con quien tengas relación; luego de tantas faltas de respeto y humillaciones que me has hecho pasar y al ejercito de Spriggan Tail que represento, yo te hare pagar sin duda- Respondió aquella Erza con firme seriedad.

-Ya veo. Pero no te preocupes. Aunque tengas la apariencia de mi madre, no tengo intenciones de dudar en derrotarte, sea como sea. Pero antes de hacerlo, quisiera que me contestaras algo... ¿Cómo?- Hablo Alicia con una tenue calma en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres que con "Como"?- Preguntaba Blood confusa.

-Te estoy preguntando como fue te convertiste en esta persona que estoy viendo. Como te dije antes, tus habilidades con la espada son la misma que la "Titania" que yo conozco y admiro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Con tus habilidades, si tú hubieras unido al Ejército Revolucionario, hubieran vuelto real la paz que ellos deseaban mucho más rápido de lo que tenían planeado. Yo sé que la paz es algo que tú deseas. Si no, no nos hubieras explicado antes como tú crees que tu ejército es una fuerza de paz en sí. Pero entonces, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te convertirte en una tirana tan cruel con un deseo tan puro como ese?- Preguntaba la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail insistentemente.

-Hmm… ¿Por qué quieres sabes algo como eso?- Preguntaba la general de Spriggan Tail seriamente.

-Simplemente quiero saber- Contesto Alicia con leve seriedad.

-Alicia…- Nombraba Sena con algo de impresión al observar aquella escena.

-…- Se quedaba Blood en silencio con un mirada baja-…Esta bien. Te lo diré. Como me convertí en esta persona que tú ves en frente de ti. La respuesta es simple. Lo hice de igual manera que todas las personas en Helland cambian…Por el mismo Helland en si-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Alicia con confusión.

-…- Se quedó Sena en serio silencio al escuchar la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieren que fue culpa con Helland en sí?- Preguntaba Alicia solamente confundida.

-Me refiero a como suena -Hablaba la llamada Blood- Al igual que muchas otras personas en este mundo; mi pueblo natal y mi familia fueron consumidas por las numerosas guerras entre magos. Pero eso no fue todo lo que me paso a mí. Durante el alboroto que destruyo mi hogar, yo fui raptada por una extraña organización. Una organización que me llevo un lugar en donde me llevaron que al igual que muchos otros niños cautivos, planeaban convertirme en una gran maga que eventualmente venderían al ejército que ofreciera más por mí. Ese lugar poseía el nombre de "Torre del Cielo"-

-Torre del Cielo…El lugar en donde mi mama y papa estuvieron cautivos de niños…- Pensaba Alicia al escuchar la historia.

-En ese lugar; me obligaron a trabajar para ellos, me torturaban y me entrenaban de las maneras más crueles posibles…Fue gracias a todos esos horribles maltratos y tratamientos que obtuve este gran poder que tengo ahora- Explicaba la apodada "Diosa de las Armas" seriamente.

-Si eras tan poderosa como eres ahora, ¿Por qué simplemente no escapaste de un lugar como ese?- Preguntaba la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente.

-No es que no quisiera…es que no podía-Hablaba la mujer de cortos cabellos escarlatas-…Desde el momento en que me llevaron a la Torre del Cielo; mis captores me influenciaron con un devastador miedo sobre ellos. De igual manera que Spriggan Tail domina a sus conquistados con miedo, los de la Torre del Cielo me dominaban a mí. Aunque era físicamente más fuerte que todos ellos, mi mente todavía era débil. Ahí fue donde aprendí que el miedo era esencial para controlar a las personas, pero no fue donde perdí mi esperanza-

-¿Tu esperanza?- Repitió Alicia confusa.

-Así es. Durante muchos años; yo desee que el mundo de Helland algún día alcanzara una duradera y feliz paz, yo oraba porque eso pasara. Pero con las torturas y sufrimientos que yo sufría cada y todo el día provocó que estos deseos y oratorias se degradaran al punto de desaparecer por completo. Cuando fui adulta me di cuenta que Helland no tenía esperanza…no tenía salvación…Tan solo era un mundo cruel y sucia que se caía en pedazos poco a poco…Pero todo cambio un día…un simple día…El día que el apareció en frente de mi- Explicaba Blood con un leve tono de felicidad en aquella ultima parte.

-¿El?- Volvió repetir Alicia aún más confundida.

-El emperador…- Dijo Sena con un tono de desprecio.

-El día que yo estaba en mi celda como cualquier otro día, los escuche…-Hablaba Blood-unos fuertes sonidos que reconocí de cuando mi ciudad natal y familia fueron destruidos…los sonidos de la destrucción. Escuchando esos sonidos, yo pensaba que la guerra entre ejércitos por fin había llegado a la isla que era la Torre del Cielo, pero me equivoque. Esa destrucción no era causada por algún ejército…sino por un solo hombre…un hombre que mató a todos mis captores y se presentó en mi celda diciendo que estaba ahí por mí, que me necesitaba para cambiar el mundo…Al principio, pensé que era una broma, una maldita broma…pero luego…lo entendí…no era una broma…era una señal-

-¿Una señal? ¿Una señal de que?- Preguntaba Alicia ahora con leve seriedad.

-Una señal de que debía actuar -Seguía hablando Blood- La gente de la Torre del Cielo me enseño que para conseguir algo, lo que quieres y deseas no debes esperar, orar o tener esperanza en que algo sucederá. Debes actuar para conseguirlo. Actuar de una manera cruel y maligna y pisoteando a cualquiera que se te interponga. Entendí que si yo queria la paz, no podía esperar que alguien me la diera…tenía que conseguirla por mis misma. Por eso acepte seguir al hombre que yo respeto hoy en día como el Emperador. Gracias a que le di mi todo a ese hombre, mira lo que hemos conseguido. Hemos acabado con todas las guerras en Helland…Hemos creado la paz-

-Hmm…Tienes razón en que para conseguir algo hay que actuar, pero tu actuaste de la manera incorrecta. Es cierto que en este mundo no hay más guerras, pero tampoco hay algo como la paz. Solamente has creado una horrible tiranía…Una tiranía que yo y mis compañeros pensamos destruir- Exclamo Alicia seriamente.

-Ya te lo dije antes, la tiranía es necesaria para conseguir la paz. Si realmente no me entiendes, nuestra charla ha acabado. Me asegurare de acabar con tu vida de una vez por todas- Contesto la Erza Scarlet de Helland igual de seria.

-Como desees. Esta vez me asegurare de responderte con todo lo que tengo. No me dejare ganar por una simple magia de mejoramiento como la tuya- Dijo Alicia firmemente.

-Una simple magia de mejoramiento…Con que al fin te diste cuenta. Aunque creo que fue por lo que dije hace un rato, ¿Verdad?- Menciono Blood tranquilamente.

-Me duele admitirlo, pero así fue. Antes mencionaste "Si no hubiera mejorado mi armadura…". En ese momento me di cuenta. Tu magia es lo mismo que mi "Espada del Cielo". Rodeas a tus objetos con tu poder mágico y aumentas sus capacidades. Por eso fue que tu armadura tan repentinamente dura. Y también explica como fuiste capaz de cortarme a mí y a mis amigos con una simple astilla el año pasado. Mejoraste esa astilla para que fuera tan filosa como una espada, ¿Verdad?- Explicaba la joven peliescarlata con un mechón azul confiada.

-Correcto. Me llamas la "Diosa de las Armas" no porque maneje todas las armas como una maestra, sino porque todo lo que toco se convierte en un arma. Pero será mejor que no te relajes porque descubriste mi magia, maldita mocosa…- Hablaba Blood ahora en serio tono.

En aquel segundo, aquella mujer adulta de cortos cabellos escarlatas provoco que en la mano derecha que se encontraba vestida en el guante de acero que formaba parte de la armadura de rojo sangre que vestía todo su cuerpo, una luz apareciera de repente. Una luz que eventualmente se convirtió en una filosa y cortante espada de tipo esgrima y que esta apretó con gran firmeza por su empuñadura.

-Re-Equipar…- Pensó Alicia al observar lo que ocurrió.

-…Dime, si mi magia vuelve simples objetos en armas letales, ¿Qué es lo que hará al ser usada en un arma real?- Preguntaba Blood amenazantemente.

-Ven aquí y muéstramelo. Como dije antes, esta vez me asegurare de usar todo lo que tengo- Dijo Alicia mostrando una leve sonrisa mezclada con su decidida sonrisa.

Tras haber dicho esas palabras, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail confundió a la general de Spriggan Tail a unos metros en frente suyo y a la joven maga del Ejército Revolucionario a varios metros detrás de ella al empezar a quitarse la armadura de acero que cubría su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo junto con una camisa ajustada marrón y al igual que las hombreras y guantes de acero que esta incluía.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Se está desnudando? ¿Acaso tantos golpes le volvieron el cerebro al igual que Raine y su padre?- Pensaba Sena confusa en aquella situación.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntaba la Erza de Helland también confusa.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma?- Fue como respondía una levemente sonrisa Alicia.

Diciendo aquellas palabras, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente le lanzo a la mujer adulta de cortos cabellos escarlatas uno de los guantes de acero que esta había quitado de su cuerpo. Y atrapando este guante con su mano izquierda, aquella general de Spriggan Tail abrió sus ojos marrones con ligera sorpresa.

-Este guante…es pesado, demasiado pesado…No me digas, ¿Todas tus prendas de acero poseen este mismo peso?- Preguntaba Blood con disgusto.

-O Puede que más. Fue solamente un habito que tome durante mi largo año de entrenamiento- Dijo Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya veo…-Blood paso a apretar tanto aquel guante de acero que este se volvió miles de pedazos-…Conque desde el principio de la batalla poseías tus movimientos restringidos. Maldita, realmente disfrutas humillándome, ¿No es así? Pero, no creas que ser un poco más ligera te salvara de mi ira-

-No te confundas. El propósito de estos objetos no era solo ser pesados. También eran limitadores de poder magia, en otras palabras, mientras las tuviera puestas, no podía usar todo mi poder mágico a su máxima capacidad…- Explicaba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la llamada Blood confusa.

-Y ahora que no las tengo puestas…-Hablaba Alicia-…Puedo hacer cosas como esta esta. ¡Re-Equipar!-

En el simple segundo en que los labios de joven Scarlet formaron aquellas palabras y las gritaron con gran potencia; su herido cuerpo de voluptuosa y curvilínea figura que ahora se encontraba vestido por una ajustada camisa marrón, una falda azul y unas botas marrones se vio completamente opacado por un fuerte destello dorado lleno de haces a aquella amplia cueva donde "Face" se encontraba. Y siendo rodeada por esta luz, la voz de esta joven maga de Fairy Tail paso a gritar…

 **-¡Hoshiyomi no Yoroi!-**

Cuando aquellas palabras salieron a toda potencia al aire en donde Blood y Serena "Sena" Dragneel pudieron escuchar; la luz que rodeaba a Alicia se desvaneció e increíblemente mostro como está ahora se encontraba vistiendo una reluciente armadura blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y que estaba decorada con hombreras, rodilleras, coderas, un cinturón y una larga capa de color purpura mientras su mano derecha ahora empuñaba un largo bastón negro con costados dorados y una clase de rueda astronómica alrededor de su empuñadura. Y sin mencionar como los largos cabellos escarlatas de esta ahora se encontraban atados en una cola de caballo y como una brillosa diadema se presentaba alrededor de su frente.

-Una armadura…- Dijo Sena asombrada al observar la nueva apariencia de su compañera.

-Con que ahora usaras una armadura. ¿Estas honrando a tu madre de alguna forma? ¿Ella te la presto para derrotarme?- Preguntaba Blood en ligero tono de burla.

-…- Alicia se quedó en silencio y mostro una leve sonrisa-…Puedes decir que la estoy honrando gracias a que ella me enseño todo lo que se. Pero esta armadura…es mía. Durante todo este año, me he concentrado en formar mis propios hechizos y mi propio arsenal…no una copia de mi padre o de mi madre…He formado mi propio poder. Y con este poder…te derrotare-

… _La Hija de Titania contra la Diosa de las Armas, ambas al máximo de su poder…_

 **Continuara…**


End file.
